I Meet the Turtles 2003 Version!
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Just like my 2012 series, but in the 2003 universe! No breaking into seasons this time. Updates are slow, however, so please be patient. Co-written with Hermana Kunoichi.
1. Things Change

**Angel: Hey guys. Look, I know many of you have been asking me about doing a 2003 version of IMT! So...here it is! Yay! Oh, and here, Hermana Kunoichi will be helping me write this cuz she's awesome like that. Come on, KS!**

 **KS: Uh...hey. *waves***

 **Angel: Come on, show more excitement.**

 **KS: Alright...Oh my Gosh! It's 2003! I'm so freakin' exited!**

 **Angel: Okay, that's enough.**

 **KS: *chuckles***

 **Angel: So, let's start. I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

 _My name is Leonardo. And right now, my brothers and I are in a mess of trouble. A group of street punks are standing in front of us, chains, baseball bats and pipes on their hands as weapons. I scowl. I am mad, not only because they want to attack us, but also because they have a girl as a hostage. She's a brunette with a few blonde streaks falling onto her waist, and green emerald eyes. She has a long-sleeved white t-shirt, a short-sleeved pink one, a lime green plaid skirt and pink boots onto her knees. Their leader is holding her by the back of her neck, as she struggles with teary eyes. She's...so...pretty. Really pretty. Back to the problem, our backs are up against the wall of some trashed alley._

 _Cornered by the toughest street thieves of this side. "Look at those freaks!" one of them says. "What's with the dweeby costumes?" another one asks. "This ain't Halloween," another guy comments. Their leader, still holding the girl, makes his way to face us. He takes out a stick and twirls it on his hand. "You're goin' down, freaks! Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons!" he declares mockingly. "Let me go, you punks!" the girl yells. "Oh, I'll let you go, Pinkie. Once we're done with them...and with you," he whispers to her, and her eyes widen._

 _I growl. If they wanna hurt that girl, they're gonna have to pass through my dead body! "As I was saying, nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!" he exclaims. He's wrong. We're not wearing costumes. I unsheathe my blade and we all charge._

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

A few hours ago, the city is quiet. Everybody worrying about their own stuff. A few car horns are heard from the streets, and the wind blows through the buildings. Underneath all that commotion, in the sewers to be precise, a voice is heard. "Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows," a deep voice says, echoing through-out the sewers. "Darkness gives the ninja power while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" the voice asks again. The voice belongs to a rat. He's holding a wooden staff, with a candle on the end. He passes it to his hand and moves the staff aside. A figure moves between the shadows, trying to reach the candle, but fails, bumping against the wall.

"Too noisy, Donatello," the rat says, smirking slightly and opening his eyes. Another being tries to do the same, but the rat stands up, and the figure ends just like the one before. "Too clumsy, Michelangelo," the rat declares again. Another one grunts as he tries to reach the candle. The rat uses this as an advantage, and places his staff on the floor, making him trip over it, and slumping with the other two. The three groan in pain. "Poor choice, Raphael," the rat says in a disappointed tone. The last one is holding himself on the ceiling, eyes closed. He opens his eyes and, in one swing of his katana, slices the candle in two.

He takes the candle on his katana, revealing his form a little. He's a turtle, wearing a blue mask. He blows the candle, and everything goes dark. The rat turns the light on with his staff, and everything is clear again. "Well done, Leonardo," the rat congratulates him. The other three stand up, and stare at him. One of the turtles has darker skin than Leonardo, and a red mask. The third one has olive green skin and a purple mask. And the other one had watery green skin and an orange mask. "Teacher's pet," Raphael comments, glaring. "Ninja drop out," Leonardo spits back, throwing the blown candle at him.

The other two mock at him, and Raphael takes the candle in hand, squashing it. He growls and gets close to Leo. "My sons," the rat says, bringing a hand close to his face. He sighs. "Oh, my sons. If you want to become true ninja, you must work harder," he warns them as an advice. "Your path in life will not be an easy one," the rat tells them. Michelangelo tries to focus on his words, but can't, since there's a fly bugging him.

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. Your fall on different ways the surface would never understand," he explains. He is right. They are all mutants. And he knows that people could always judge what was different. But not because it was funny. But because they could be afraid. And Splinter wants to protect them. With his life, if possible. "To survive, you must master these skills I teach you," Splinter says again. Michelangelo was still focused on the fly, trying to catch it. "Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become cargae, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world", Splinter warns sternly.

He's about to nag Michelangelo for not paying attention to what he's saying, until there's a rumble on the floor. They all stand up. "What is that noise?" the rat asks, looking around the lair. "Whoa, earthquake!" Mikey exclaims. "In New York? Possible, but not likely," Don comments, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully. Everybody but him move aside the walls, which are collapsing, and they see the walls cracking. Don still doesn't notice it, until a beam falls close to him. He steps aside, and the wall cracks more, until it breaks. Some dust makes the situation look blurry. The dust dissipates, revealing a few small robots with big sharp teeth.

The robots squeal a little, getting close to them. "What are those things?" Leo asks, katana in hand. "New York City cockroaches?" Mikey asks, scratching his head. "Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" Raph declares, charging to them, sais in hand. Don tries to smash one with his staff, but a robot bites it, not allowing him to move it. He thinks quickly, and raises his staff to the air, and them throws it to the ground. Mikey destroys them with his nunchucks, with no worry. He grabs one, and throws it to Leo. "Hey, Leo! Think fast!" he calls, and Leo slices it half with his sword. He slices another two robots, and they both blow up.

Splinter defends himself, hitting every robot that gets close to him, with his walking staff. Leo notices it, and runs to where his master is. "We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!" Leo warns his brothers. They all run to where their father is, but they don't notice that the robots start chewing on the support columns. Splinter crashes a few more robots, but the rest keep on chewing on the walls. Raph charges to one robot left in the middle of the commotion, but Leo sees the ceiling about to fall.

He jumps to Raph and brings him close to him. "Look out!" Leo warns him, and they jump away from the debris. The lair collapses, dividing the turtles from Splinter. They run for his help. "No!" Leo exclaims. "Master Splinter!" Raph calls out. "Master Splinter?" Leo asks, getting close to the pieces of the cracked ceiling. "Master Splinter! No!" Leo exclaims, looking at the pile of rubble. A few robots squeal rustily, and Raph steps hardly on it. He twirls his sais and puts them on his belt again. "What the shell are those things?" Mikey asks, looking down to the left over robots. "Whatever they were, they're junk now," Raph answers, kicking the robot away.

Leo and Don are still trying to figure out a way to get to the other side of the lair. "Guys. Splinter. We've got to find Splinter," Leo calls out. "Master Splinter, can you hear me?!" he calls out again. Don steps back from the pile of rubble and, without Leo noticing it, tries to call his father. "Donatello, any way to...? What are you doing?" he asks, looking at Don. "Shell-cell," he responds. "I'm calling Master Splinter...I hope," he finishes. The others are worried. If Splinter doesn't answer, then it means...they don't really want to think about it.

From the other side of the pile, Splinter was laying down, with his phone ringing. He gets up and rubs his head with pain. Then he sits down and takes the phone out of his clothes. "Hmmm...which button do you press to answer this thing?" he asks, speaker on. The turtles smile, noticing that their father was okay. Leo takes the phone from Don's grasp, and talks to Splinter. "Master Splinter, are you alright?" he asks. "Hello? Hello?" Splinter keeps on trying to use the artifact. "Master Splinter..." Leo tries to talk to him again, but Splinter doesn't seem to listen. "Stupid device," Splinter complains. "Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons. You've already answered it," Leo explains to him awkwardly.

Splinter blushed in embarrassment from the other side of the line. "Oh. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home," the rat says. "We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction in South Point," he explains while Mikey was trying to get a better listening to the situation. But Raph pushes him away, making him land on the leftover pieces of the lair. Don takes out a map from his bag, and blows out some smoke from it. "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel," Don explains them. "We'll meet you there, sensei," Leo tells him, before hanging up. "What did he say? What did he say?" Mikey asks excitedly. "Did he mention me?" he asks, before Raph pushed him away again.

Mikey stares at all the debris in fake sadness. "Good bye, broken pipe. Good bye, grungy payphone. Good bye, dented manhole cover. Good bye, home sweet home," he bades farewell to his home. "Hello, cruel world. Come on!" Raph mocks at him, and pulls the tails of his bandana. They all walk out of the lair, looking at all the destruction the robots created. It was weird. They have never seen such robot creatures. Except for the cartoons Mikey watches. And it was also senseless that the robots came barging through and destroyed their home with no reason. Well, there's nothing else to do for them. "Looks like those things have been through here," Leo comments. "These walls are seriously compromised," Donnie replies. "It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in," he says, but then, he's speechless. Looking shockingly in front of them, the roof has been destroyed as well. "You were sayin'?" Raph asks mockingly. "Can't go forward; can't go back," Leo says. "Looks like we go up," Raph declares, jerking up top with his thumb.

He steps to the manhole stairs and tries to get up, but Leo places a hand on his shoulder. "Heading to surface is a bad idea," Leo reminds him. "We've got no other way to go, Leo," Donnie remarks. Leo grunts. "Alright. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it?" he explains sternly. "No fooling around. Remember what sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured," he orders, clenching his fist. "We need to stay out of sight," he repeats. "We got it the first thousand times, Leo," Raph comments in boredom. "Just follow my lead," and he climbs up to the surface. He lifts the manhole cover, and pops his head out.

He grunts as he jumps off. Leo pops his head out as well. "Hurry up, Leo. Move it. I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer than I have to." Mikey comments, waving his hand in front of his nose, as if Leo had just farted. Leo shushes them and he and Raph hide, before a man on a bike passes by. Raph walks close to a bar and jumps to the canopy before a man and a woman get out of there. He jumps again, clutching to a post. He looks around, trying to find a manhole cover, until he spots it. "Ahh, manhole cover, twelve o'clock," he mutters under his breath and jumps to the other street.

He hides behind a car, before another one passes close by. Soon, an armored truck drives into a close by alley, and parks. "Now what?" Raph asks angrily. He gets close enough to stay with the wall behind his shell, and glances at the situation. Some men get off the truck, as they laugh and cheer for each other. After that, they enter a store. Raph doesn't take too much importance to it, and tries to get to the manhole cover, only to find it under the truck's wheel. "Great. Just great. The old turtle luck and true to form," he comments and kicks the truck. "Way to be stealthy, Raph," Leo recalls him, standing behind some boxes. "Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Joisey," Mikey comments. "Gimme a hand", Raph whispers.

Mikey is about to make a funny comment, until Raph looks at him threatingly. "Don't even think about it, Mikey," Raph warns him. Leo jerks behind him with his thumb and shakes his head in denial. "Ah, forget you guys, I'll push it myself," Raph declares, and tries to push the truck away. Some voices are heard from inside the store, and Raph freezes. If the humans see him, he'll be in big trouble. "Hide, Raph! Come on, hurry!" Leo whispers and signals him to hide. With no other choice, Raph hides inside the truck. The others slap their foreheads. "Poor choice, Raphael," Mikey mutters under his breath, imitating Splinter like a while ago during training. The thieves put their money bags inside.

"Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?" a man asked while laughing. "Sheep, man. Sheep to be pleased by us wolves," the leader exclaimed in a mocking way. They finish putting the bags inside, and shut the door, not noticing Raph on the ceiling. The leader enters a locking code on the door, and it secures itself. They all get inside the truck and drive away from the alley. The turtles get out of their hiding spot and look at where the truck left. "Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck," Mikey murmurs. From another street, a young brunette is walking near them. She has her hair falling onto her waist with a few blonde streaks, her eyes are emerald green, has a white long-sleeved t-shirt, a short-sleeved pink one, a green plaid skirt, and pink boots onto her knees.

She's listening to music on a player, until she spots the turtles on the block in front. She gasps softly, pulls her earmuffs off her ears and hides behind a car, trying to listen to their conversation. "This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about," the one with the blue mask says. "We've got to get him out of there!" he orders. The three of them start running and jump to the roofs. "Last on to the roof latched from a rotten egg!" the one with the purple mask exclaims. She doesn't waste a minute until she starts following them from the streets. She doesn't quite understand what they are talking about, but she's still curious. She had never seen beings like that, and wants to know more. Where the turtles were running, they stop on a roof and look down, looking for the truck.

"We can cut them off on Third and First," Leo declares. "If we run like crazy," Don says. "Is there any other way to run?" Mikey asks in a 'duh' tone, but still smiling. They jump from every rooftop, trying to reach the truck. Mikey makes his way before his brothers and mocks. "You guys are too slow!" he calls out, right before they do a backflip above him. Form the ground, the girl is still following behind them. "Hey!" Mikey yells, and tries to follow their step. The girl is still trying to get to them, but she starts panting in exhaustion. She looks up, sweat falling down her forehead. She pants, wipes the sweat off her forehead and starts running again. Mikey grabs his nunchuck to slide through a telephone cable, but a towel hanging from another one ends up on his face.

He falls down and sniffs the towel. "Mmm, spring time fresh," he mutters to himself and runs up to his brothers.

* * *

Under the sewers, Splinter keeps walking to the old Drainage Junction, the spot where he had agreed with his sons to meet up. Though he was still worried. His sons were really prone to disobey him sometimes, and no one could blame him. They were teenagers. Raising boys like those was indeed difficult. But he still loves the equally. He finally enters the place he was looking for and sighs. "The old Drainage Junction. "Now...where are my sons?" he says to himself. He feels a rumble underneath him and scowls. Something isn't right. He had felt that kind of rumble before. The floor starts cracking, and he steps back. He has a bad feeling about this.

The floor cracks open, revealing two of those metallic beings that destroyed his home earlier. They shriek and Splinter looks in fear.

* * *

From inside the van, Raph looks out from the window, until the truck parks on another alley. The doors from the driving seats open, and Raph hides. Not that he's ascared, he just can't allow himself to be seen. And Leo would scold him in a bossy way he wasn't going to be up to hear. The men get out of the truck and the leader turns to one of his men who's holding a baseball bat with a spike. "Hey, Two-Tone, watch the truck! We wouldn't want someone to steal our stolen money," the leader states with irony as he stifles a laugh. The girl slowly walks close to some boxes near the alley and pants silently. She had run about seven blocks, she needs a small break.

She looks up to the rooftops, only to see the three shadows she was following not too long ago. "There you guys are," she mutters under her breath. She frowns, trying to get a better view, until she sees clearly Leo. Once she does, she blushes slightly. Maybe she thinks he's nice? She shakes her head in denial. "C'mon, Amy, that's ridiculous," she murmurs to herself. The fat dude hears a can roll through there and looks around, seeing nothing. He clenches his grip to his bat and feels someone poke his shoulder. From her hiding spot, 'Amy' saw Mikey whispering something to that guy. "Hey, here ain't no parking zone. Here's your ticket, and here's your fine!" he exclaims and kicks him on the stomach, knocking him out and making Amy giggle.

Leo and Don stand next to the truck. "Nice work, Mikey," Leo congratulates him. "It's a ninja thing," Mikey answers, flattering himself. "Now, let's get Raph out of there," Leo orders while Raph punches the glass and yells from inside the van. They all look at the lock and cringe. "Man, whatever happened to good old-fashioned padlocks?" Mikey asks. "Ha, where's the fun in that?" Don asks with a smirk and twirling a few screwdrivers on his hands. "This one's all mine," he declares and places his goggles on his face, kneeling down to the lock. Raph keeps on hitting the glass, but it doesn't break. "What's that, Raphael?" Mikey asks mockingly while waving his hands next to him. "You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you!" he declares in a funny tone. Raph growls and punches the glass hardly. "Okay, I've heard that," Mikey says. "I'm trying to work here," Don calls out, and Amy, still hiding, snickers.

* * *

Five robots are surrounding Splinter. He looks around, thinking of a way to solve his problem. One of the robots gets close to him and bites his clothing. He scowls harder and kicks it away with his tail. The robot lands on the wall, shakes a little and shrieks. Splinter holds his staff up in a defending way and the robots jump up to him.

* * *

Don twitches a few wires, making them spark a little. The padlock beeps and opens slightly. "Hey, Raph! Welcome back, bro," Mikey greets him, before Raph jumps up to him and starts punching him. Still hiding, Amy winces. "Man, I feel pity for that guy," she whispers, and she feels someone's breath next to her neck. "I would feel pity for you, Pinkie," a manly voice says, and holds her by the back of her neck. She tries to scream, but he covers his mouth. The man gets close to her, revealing himself as the leader of those men who stole a shop. He smirks at her, and starts pulling her.

"What a hot head," Leo comments, arms crossed. Mikey 'ows' as Raph keeps hitting him, but Leo and Don see something out of the corner of their eyes. "Um, Raph?" Leo calls out, unsheathing his sword. "We don't have time for this!" Don tells him. "And why not?" Raph asks smirking, still holding Mikey against the wall. "Because we're not alone", Mikey says, and the gang starts getting close to them. "Looks at the freaks!" one of them comments. "What's with the dweeby costumes?" another one asks. "This ain't Halloween," another one says. "You're goin' down, freaks!" the leader yells at them, still holding Amy and twirling a wooden stick. "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons!" he declares. "Let me go, you punks!" Amy yells, struggling.

"Oh, I'll let you go, Pinkie. Once we're done with them...and with you," he whispers to her ear, and her eyes widen. She knows what these kinda guys can do to helpless girls like her, and she was no difference to those girls. Leo growls. "As I was saying, nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!" the leader exclaims.

Don twirls his bo staff on his hand, doing a few tricks and sweeping the floor. Mikey takes out his chucks and swings them a few times, for then placing them under his arms. Raph takes out his sais and twirls them on his hands too, and he grunts and air kicks. Leo takes out his swords, swinging them a few times, like slicing the air. They all charge and, one by one, the street punks falls to the floor, beaten into pulps, until their leader is the only one remaining. Amy thinks fast, and stomps on his foot, leaving him unguarded as he hops up and down in pain. Leo takes the chance to hit him in the gut with the sword handle.

The leader looks up, only to see Leo pointing his katana to him. "Don't you ever dare hurt this girl again, or else..." Leo warns him, and the Purple Dragons' leader gets up clumsily, trying to get away from there. "Let's get outta here!" he orders. "I'm with you!" one of them says, as he runs behind him. They all run away, and Raph and Mikey high-three. "Gimme some green!" Mikey exclaims. Leo steps close to Amy and offers her a hand. "Hey," he says, looking down at her. She doubts for a second but slowly raises her hand up to him, until she pulls herself from the floor. When she finally gets up, she sees that she's standing too close to Leo's face. She backs away slowly, blushing slightly and looking away. Leo looks away ashamed and blushes as well and clears his throat. "So...what were you doing here? Why were you following us?" he asks. She gulps awkwardly and rubs her neck.

"Uh...how did you notice that I was following you?" she asks him. "Just...answer the question," he says sternly. She huffs and rolls her eyes at his tone. She had expected him to be more gentle, but not so hostile. "Well...I was walking down the streets when I saw you and your friends following that truck," she says, pointing to the truck. "And I felt curious. So I followed you. But then, those punks saw me hiding from you, and...you know the rest," she explains. He smiles slightly at her. "Well, I'm glad you're okay," he states, blushing slightly. He was about to say something else, until he hears a few snickering. He grunts in shame and the snickers louder up. He turns to his brothers, who are snickering at the scene.

Amy giggles at him while covering her mouth, until Mikey speaks up. "Hey, aren't you ascared?" he asks. Amy stops laughing and looks away while rubbing her arm. "Well...I...I don't know. Guess I don't find you scary." They all look at each other, amazed by her answer. At least they weren't scary for one girl. "Well, that fight was easier than expected," Don comments. "I hope there're more of those guys. I'm just gettin' warmed up," Raph states crossing his arms. Amy crosses her arms with a smirk and rolls her eyes. Mikey looks at the roofs in fear. "Uh...Well, looks like you got your wish, Raphie Boy," Mikey replies, and Amy snickers at the nickname. They all look up, seeing a bunch of men in black ninja suits.

"Are those guys...ninjas?" Leo asks in awe. The ninjas jump down to them, and surround them. "Well...they're certainly ninja-esque," Mikey mutters. "Be ready for anything," Leo orders. "I am so gonna enjoy this," Raph murmurs. They all jump up to them and start attacking. "Take cover!" Leo yells at Amy and she nods. She scrambles behind the truck and hides there, panting. Don hits a few ninjas with his staff, and they backflip, standing their ground. He sweeps them away with his staff and they back away as well. But they get up again and Don grunts. Three ninjas surround Raph and start trying to punch him, but he evades all their attacks. "Nice Dragon Kick. Sweet Double Phoenix Punch. Hey, you know this one?" he congratulates sarcastically and makes a triple kick.

Leo battles with one of the ninjas, gripping his sword tightly. He kicks him away and elbows him on the back. After that, he makes a back flip to the roof behind him. Another ninja runs against the wall, trying to get as close as possible to Leo. They clank swords with each other and another ninja appears behind Leo's shell. He doesn't notice, until Amy warns him. "Look out!" she exclaims. Leo turns around and sees the other ninja. He attacks them both at the same time, as he tries to keep a steady battle. Mikey hits a ninja with his nunchucks as another one appears behind. Don fights another two and blocks two up-coming shurikens with his staff. One of them kicks him on his plastron and Don lands on the truck's door.

Mikey suddenly crashes next to him while Don rubs his plastron in pain. "Don, are we beating them, or they're beating us?" Mikey asks innocently and Donnie gasps, not answering Mikey's question. Don opens the door and enters the truck, pulling Mikey inside and shutting it. "Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey," Don comments, looking down at the door covered in shurikens. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Mikey answers reluctantly.

* * *

Splinter destroys another two robots in one swing of his staff and sighs. He was really tired after that battle. Another one jumps close to him on his left and he destroys it. He feels another rumble on the ground and looks down, noticing that the floor is cracking again. He doesn't even have time to react, until the floors crack open and he falls down a hole. He gets up from his fall and dusts himself. He looks around, not recognizing the area, and starts walking, until a big light leaves him blind for a second and gasps.

* * *

Leo's battling about five ninjas. He struggles, trying to get free. He punches one of the ninjas, and then another one. He finally frees himself from the ninjas and jumps off the roof. He and Raph jump close to the truck, as Amy scrambles near them. "How many of these goons do we have to fight back before they get to hint?" Raph asks reluctantly as more ninjas appear. "You really want me to answer that question?" Amy asks in fear. "Sorry, girl, but I wasn't talkin' to you," Raph answers and Amy scowls. Leo growls to his inside and scowls as well. "Really, they just keep coming!" Mikey comments in exasperation. "Time to switch to plan B. Donatello?" Leo asks as Don switches a few wires.

"Almost there, Leo," Don answers, making the truck start moving. Don smiles as he sits on the driver's seat. "This bus is leaving to anywhere but here!" Don comments and they all get inside. Amy is about to go, until Leo pulls her from her arm and brings her inside the van. Don drives off and they escape the alley. Don tries to drive nice, but can't help to bump into everything that appears on his way. "Whoa, nice driving, Don! For a turtle with no license," Mikey calls out from the back. "Hey, you want pretty or you want effective?" Don answers with another question. "I call effective," Amy answers. "Hey, who brought the brunette to the party?" Raph asks reluctantly. Amy grunts in response and rolls her eyes. "The brunette has a name, thank you very much," Amy retorts.

"Stop it, Raph! That is no way to talk to a girl!" Leo exclaims, placing a hand on Raph's plastron. Amy grins a little. "Sorry about my brother's behavior, miss. What's your name?" Leo asks politely. She chuckles a little and clears her throat. "My name is Amelia. But you can call me 'Amy,'" she answers. Leo gestures to himself. "I'm Leo, and this is Raph, Donnie, and Mikey," he tells her, gesturing to his brothers. Raph grunts, Donnie waves to her from behind, and Mikey smiles. "Hey, going off topic now, I gotta tell ya, this was one beyond mondo bizarro day. First, all those metal robots things underground. And, what's with all those ninjas? I mean, ninjas in New York City? Besides us? It's just not right," Mikey comments while crossing his arms. Don turns around and he and Amy fall to the floor. But she falls too close to Leo, and he feels awkward. She backs away a little while blushing and twirls her hair uncomfortably. Raph grabs a bag and opens the zipper. "Talk about not right...check this out," Raph says.

He drops the content out, revealing many bills attached to each other. Mikey looks in awe and Amy gasps. "Show me the money, baby! Woo-hoo," Mikey exclaims, grabbing two wads of cash and showing them around. Leo takes a wad off his hand and scolds him. "This isn't 'finders, keepers', Mikey," Leo says sternly and Mikey pouts. A police patrol car is parked on a street and the truck gets close to it, stopping next to them. Leo opens the window and he drops the bags on the kingpin. "Take care of this money, will you guys?" Leo asks and they drive off. "Did you see that? Some little green men in armored costumes and a brunette in pink threw a bunch of money at us!" one of the officers exclaims. "Tsk, rookies," the other officer mutters.

"So, Amy, where do I leave you?" Don suddenly asks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a little!" Raph exclaims. "We can't let her go just like that! She'd tell somebody about us!" he retorts. Amy, on the other hand, feels offended. "Look, I know you guys just met me, but...can't you feel sure if I simply tell you that I won't tell anyone?" she asks in a praying tone. Leo thinks about it for a moment and snaps his fingers in realization. "Amy?" he asks, and she turns to him. "Look at me deep into my eyes, and promise me won't tell anyone about us," he orders. Insecure, Amy steps close to him and he looks at her. "I promise," she whispers. After a few seconds, he smiles. "She's telling the truth," he states and Amy breathes, relieved.

The others don't question it, since Leo would obviously accept her trust in anyway, and Don asks again for her direction. "Turn left the next block, and there's a red building in the middle," she answers. Don obeys her directions and parks in front on a nice, red and a little old building. "Well, thanks for saving me, guys. I hope we see each other again soon," she says, standing on her door. "No problem, Ames," Leo says, waving. He automatically notices that he had said something without thinking through and she chuckles. "I-I mean...I didn't mean to, Amy. I just..." she giggles in response with an unnoticeable blush on her face. "It's okay, Leo. I don't mind," she says and enters her house.

Leo sighs as Don drives off again. "Hey, you got eyes for that girl, don't ya?" Raph asks with a smirk. Leo couldn't help but blush deeply. "Yeah, not even two hours on the surface and we've already got two love birds," Don states. "I wonder how your kids will look like in the future," Mikey comments with a laugh. "Guys!" Leo exclaims blushing, but they still laugh. They arrive the old Drainage Junction, chasing on a few bars, and arrive at where Splinter is, sitting in a meditating position. They park the vehicle and get out to meet their sensei. They run to hug him and he chuckles. "Well, I am glad to see you too, my sons," Splinter says with a slight smile. "Master Splinter, so much has happened today," Leo states. "Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home," Splinters declares, walking away from them, right to where the hole on the floor where he had fallen in.

They stare at him in disbelief. They had lost their home not too long ago, and he was talking about going back where all the disaster was caused? "Home?" Mikey stammers. "We got no home. Those robots trashed our lair. Remember, sensei?" Raph asks, kneeling down to one of the robots' head. "Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our 'current housing problem,'" Splinter responds. "Follow me, my sons," he declares, jumping inside the hole. Leo back flips and jumps inside, Don following close behind. Mikey is about to jump. "Cowabu- gah! Not funny, Raph!" he yells, since Raph had pushed him inside before he could say 'Cowabunga'. "Oh, yes it is," Raph mutters under his breath with a smirk and jumps in too.

Leo rolls over on the floor and falls, Don ends up over him, Mikey trips on them too and Raph crashes there as well. "Wicked slide!" Mikey comments as he gets up. He walks to where Splinter is. "No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great," Mikey tells him. "Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes," Splinter answers, leaving Mikey still confused. "Um, okay," he replies confused. "And walk this way," Splinter continues. Mikey was about to do a stealthy walk, until Don hits him with his staff on the head. They find and abandoned strange-looking place. It had giant columns, a few old debris on the floor and snapped crystals on the columns. The turtles look in awe as they walk inside. "This is beyond awesome!" Mikey exclaims in awe.

"I could really build this place up," Don comments, looking around. Mikey climbs up through a column and stands in front of a bedroom. "This room here, mine!" he declares. He jumps back to the floor and points to Don. "And where you're standing, also mine!" he states. "You see, my sons? Change is good," Splinter tells them. "We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter," Leo says, smiling at him. "Good. Now, let's see if you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy," Splinter demands and they all groan on boredom.

* * *

A man pours some tea on his cup and sips on it. He has a big scowl on his face and doesn't look happy at all. He listens to one of his men's explanation of why they couldn't get some money he had ordered them to steal. "S-sir? I-I, uh...my men...we, uh...we lost the armored car with the money," the leader of the Purple Dragons stammers. "B-but we were attacked! B-by some sort of karate frog creatures or something! They took us by surprise. I-it wasn't my fault-" "Enough," the man tells him, and he shuts up. "I promise, sir. I won't fail you again," he assures him. "I know. You won't fail me again...ever," the man answers as he gets up from his seat. The leader of the Purple Dragons prays for his life, but with no result. The man takes his life, as he laughs evilly on the top of his tower, with a strange symbol. The symbol of the Foot Ninja Clan.

* * *

 **Angel: Dun dun dunnnn! XD Just a few things to note. This story isn't being broken up by seasons. KS and I agreed that it would be too much. Odd episodes are written by Hermana Kunoichi and even ones are written by moi. If anyone asks questions about anything regarding this story, I'll answer them as best as I can. Next update is tomorrow, since I finished before KS did, had to wait for her. See you next time!**


	2. A Better Mousetrap

**Angel: Hi! Okay, I got several questions, so let's get those done. To Geovanny, no, Amy and April aren't related in this story, because if Casey is married to April in the end, that would make Amy and Casey related, and I don't want to do that XD. KS and I talked about having Ann and Lily in the story, and after some debate, we agreed to put them in at the second season. And yes, Amy will have her powers, but she won't get them until the second season. And I know you didn't mean to send your review twice.**

 **To JamesBondFan007, if I recall, Fallen Angel is the eighth episode, so I'm writing that one. And I really don't think that Angle should be in it, if it's based off Angel from this series. Okay, let's start!**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

 _Water sweeps through the sewers as it rains. Rats scurry away when they hear a noise. A Mouser chomps its way through a wall. It may not look like much, but this tin toy can chomp his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through pizza. Amy, my brothers, and I run through the sewers. A bunch of these Mouser robots saw fit to trash our old lair and nearly turned our sensei into robo chow. We hear a scream._

 _I point to where it was coming from. I look at these incredible machines and the techno geek in me can't help thinking 'awesome.' Mousers surround a woman with red hair, a purple shirt, and khakis. We jump in front of them. But the ninja in me can't help thinking payback. We pull out our weapons and a Mouser chomps at us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

A few days after the turtles and Master Splinter moved and the turtles met Amy, they all began to settle into their new home. Mikey was setting up a bunch of TV sets, Master Splinter was sitting on the couch making a practice dummy, and Donnie was welding a pipe above the ground.

"What's the matter, Mikey?" Donnie asks as Mikey finishes setting up the TVs. "Can't decide what to watch?" Just then, he finished welding the pipe and lowered himself onto the ground.

"I need more power, captain," Mikey says, rolling his 'r' on 'power.' "The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential." He plugs in the cord to the connected TV sets. But, it required so much power, the power right above them went out. Mikey turns on the TVs, only to get a bright blast, causing him to turn it off.

"Turtle Cave?" Donnie asks, not believing what his brother came up with. "That is so lame."

"What would you call our new digs?" Mikey asks. "The Shell-ter?"

Donnie thinks about it and then answers, "How about the Sewer of Solitude?"

"Terrapin Station?"

"The School for Gifted Reptiles?"

"The Hall of Ninjustice." Splinter, who had been listening, decides to end the debate.

He clears his throat to get their attention and says, "We will call this place Home." Donnie and Mikey think about it before deciding they liked it. "Catchy," Mikey comments and Splinter nods. "Now," he asks, "what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?"

Amy had not met Splinter yet. The two didn't tell him, but Amy was helping Leo and Raph. She was going to meet him when they came back. Splinter was told about her, though, when his sons told him of their adventure on the surface. "They just went to get the last of the stuff from the old lair," Mikey answers.

"And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing," Donnie says working on one of the robots that destroyed their home, "they should be back any minute now."

* * *

Leo carries an old cracked canister to the Sewer Slider. "Our home, for fifteen years," Leo says with a sigh, "and this is all that's left."

"Leo," Amy says from behind him. He turns around to see Amy carrying a cardboard box filled with DVDs. On top of it was another small box. "Here's the last of it."

Leo stares at her before shaking his head. "Thanks. You know, you didn't have to come down and help us." Amy places the boxes with the other belongings. "I know, but I wanted to. You guys would have helped me if I suddenly moved out," she explains, wiping her hands. She made sure to secure everything before looking back at the Lair. "Something wrong, Amy?" Leo asks.

"I just can't believe you had to move out like this. I don't know what it's like to suddenly lose the place where you were born, but I kinda feel bad this happened to you," Amy murmurs.

Suddenly, she felt Leo's hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to think of it either. But thank you for your support. As long as my brothers and sensei are with me, everything will be fine. Especially since you're here to help."

Amy turns around and gives him a little smile. Leo takes his hand off her shoulder quickly, chuckling nervously and scratching his neck.

Raph, who had just finished hooking up the belongings so they wouldn't fall off, walks to a pillar and growls. "When I find out who built those home wreckin' robo-roaches." He punches the pillar, making the area of the sewers shake. "Raph, come on," Leo says. "Let's not trash this place anymore than it already is." Raph calms down and heads to the Sewer Slider. Leo climbs onto the belongings, landing on a surfboard. He holds his hand out to Amy. She takes it and he hoists her up.

"Hey Amy," Raph calls out, "here." He tosses something in her direction and she catches it. What Raph tossed to her was: a medium sized light blue crystal hanging from a black string.

"What's this?" she asks, holding it up in front of her face to inspect it. "We found those crystals when we moved in. Thought you might like one, so we asked Donnie to make it inta a necklace," Raph tells her.

"We?" Amy questions, turning to Leo. Leo blushes. "Yeah, I thought it would be a nice thank you gift. We all agreed on it." Amy blushes before looking down at the necklace. "Thanks, Leo, Raph," Amy says happily, putting the crystal around her neck.

"No prob," Raph starts up the Sewer Slider. The headlights came to life and the tires begin to turn. The Sewer Slider starts to hover and the tires slid underneath it, making it glide.

"Now remember," Leo tells Raph, "Don said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet. So take it nice and—" Raph turns the engine on max, causing the Sewer Slider to rocket through the sewer tunnels and Leo to shout, "SLOW!"

"Yaaaay-Hooooo!" Raph calls out. "I'd call this a successful field test, wouldn't you guys?"

"Yeeeeey-Haaaaa!" Both brothers shout. Amy, on the other hand, had her arms clamped around Leo's body, keeping him close. Leo blushes.

"Yeah, successful! Slow down!" she yells over the engine.

"What?" Raph asks, pretending not to hear her.

"Slow down!" Amy shouts slowly.

"What?" Both brothers ask. Amy groans and shakes her head.

* * *

Donnie toiled to fix the robot. While he was working, Master Splinter walks up to him. "Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy, Donatello," he says.

"This is state of the art robotics, Sensei," Donnie tells him. "Brilliant work. I've just gotta know what makes it tick." Just then, the Sewer Slider slowly lands inside the Lair. Amy shakily jumps off it first. Due to the high speed of the journey, her hair was a mess. She wobbles around as soon as she touches the ground. Splinter walks up to her and places his staff on her boot, steadying her. Amy looks down and her eyes widen.

"Ah, you must be Amelia. My son Leonardo spoke highly of you. It is my honor to welcome you to our home," Splinter says, bowing. Amy shakes her head and bows back. "T-Thank you, it is an honor to meet you," she says shakily, still effected by the ride back.

"Let me guess," Donnie asks, looking at her head. "Raph?" Amy shivers in response. "Never again," she mutters as she walks to the bathroom, pulling out her hairbrush from her purse.

"I think you broke her," Donnie tells Raph.

Meanwhile, Leo was looking for something in the Sewer Slider. He finds it and jumps off. "Hey, good news Mikey. Your DVD collection survived," Leo kicks over the box to Mikey. "Awesome," Mikey replies. "Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory. Cuz the video model is ready to rock n' roll." Mikey presses on the on button on the remote control. The TV sets light up to show the news.

"In a press conference today at Stock-Tronics Inc," the news lady says, "New York's leading technology firm."

"Boring."

Mikey was about to switch the channel when Donnie calls out, "Wait! I wanna see this." Amy comes out of the bathroom, her hair back into her regular ponytail. The TV screens display two people: one a black man wearing glasses and a lab coat, the other a skinny young woman with red hair and holding a small box, stood inside a shiny laboratory with a small maze and a sheet covering something.

The new lady continues, "Founder and C.E.O. Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation."

The man, Baxter Stockman, says on the TVs, "A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door.' I say, let the path seeking begin. For I, Doctor Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem. Ladies and gentleman, I give you the ultimate expression of rodent extermination technology, the Stock-Tronic Mouser."

Dr. Stockman pulls away the sheet to reveal a short robot with two short legs, an ovular head with sharp teeth, no arms, and a light source where eyes should be. The same robot that destroyed their home.

Everyone gasps as soon as the Mouser comes onto the screens.

"So…that's the robot that you guys told me about? Before you met me?" Amy asks, pointing to it. "Yeah. I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing," Donnie comments, looking at the Mouser head in his hand.

"But the real question is why did he send the Mousers to your old home?" Amy murmurs. Mikey grabs the head, putting it in his hand. "And what's up with those glasses? Good, see," he says, mimicking Baxter Stockman. Amy laughs to herself.

Raph, however, wasn't so calm about the matter. He pulls out his sai and slams one of the TV screens, causing it to make a small explosion.

"I say we head ova' ta Stock-Tronics and kick some serious shell," he says, running over to the exit. Splinter blocks his son's path. "Absolutely not!" The rat tells him, hitting Raph on the head with his cane. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You cannot ill-afford to be seen by more humans. It is already enough that you were seen by a human when you were up at the surface!"

While on the TVs, Dr. Stockman continues, "My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber. April, proceed my dear." April dumps out the consistent of the box. Probably a dozen black rats fall out and land inside the miniature maze, scurrying all over the area. Then, Stockman places the Mouser at the entrance and says, "Now observe the sheer genius of my Mouser in action." Like magic, the Mouser took off. In less time to say, "Get a haircut," the Mouser devours every single rat.

"Oh man," Mikey comments. "I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town. Oh, sorry, Sensei." Amy slaps her forehead.

* * *

"And the Mouser's search and receivable functions are ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer," Stockman says from the TV.

"This is so great!" April O'Neil exclaims, watching the interview. "My friends, my family, will finally see that I really do work with the Baxter Stockman."

"You flatter me, Miss O'Neil. I like that," Baxter says proudly. Then, April checks on the Mouser prototypes on the computer.

"Hmm, that's strange. I was running a routine diagnostic check. Half the Mousers prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's like they just vanished."

"Mm, I'm sure it's nothing, April. Probably just a computer glitch. I'll have a systems tech over in the morning."

"But, what if the Mousers have been tampered with? We should go over all the transmission back-ups."

Dr. Stockman places a hand on April's shoulder to stop. "That won't be necessary, April!" he says in suspense. Then he begins to leave the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting an important call from a very significant financial backer."

Once Stockman left to his office through a sliding door, April's mind wandered to her boss. Why was he so worried about this? Why didn't he let her check the back-ups? Was there something he didn't want her to see? If so, what?

* * *

The turtles stood in a circle around Master Splinter. Amy was sitting on the couch, knitting a scarf. Donnie swings his Bo staff, which Splinter blocks. He whacks Donnie across his shell, making him stumble away.

"Do not lean with your shoulders, Donatello." Leo jumps behind Splinter for a counter attack. Unfortunately, Splinter whacks Leo across the room.

"Faster on your counter attack, Leonardo." Mikey goes next, swinging his nunchucks. Splinter easily trips him.

"Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." Lastly, Raph went. He charges forward with his sai, only to have them knocked out of his hand and pinned against the wall.

"You are distracted, Raphael," the rat tells his son. "You must learn to focus your attacks." When he finishes, he releases Raph.

"I'd like ta focus my attacks on that Stockman guy," Raph responds, dusting himself off. Amy looks back at him with a sigh. He notices Master Splinter walking away, then asks, "Why can't we just go topside and show 'em a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it!" Splinter answers. Raph groans in response. He enters his room through the Japanese sliding doors and says, "We will resume your training in the morning."

"Hmph, we will resume your training in the morning," Mikey says, imitating Master Splinter.

"I heard that."

"Busted!" Donnie laughs, making everyone else laugh. Well, at least Leo and Amy. "I'd like ta bust a few heads," Raph says, punching his fist into his hand.

"Chill bro," Mikey replies, walking towards the living room area. "We don't need no stinking surface world. We've got late movies, top ten video countdowns, BMX burn highlights, some really weird Korean language soap opera…"

Amy slaps her forehead. "It's Japanese, and those are Splinter and I's shows."

"Or," Donnie inputs, getting ready to work, "you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts. If I can get one working, we can track it to its source to find out what Stockman's really using them for."

Raph stretches and yawns. "Nah, I'm beat. I'm gonna rack."

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asks himself, looking at Amy, who shrugs.

* * *

Back at Stock-Tronics, a certain someone was having a conference in his office.

"The Mousers will be ready when I decide they're ready," Dr. Stockman tells the man on his computer screen. "Our first field test was-"

"Was a complete failure," the man interrupts. "I do not tolerate failure."

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist. The test was supposed to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability. And I assure you, they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan."

"They'd better, for your sake." Unbeknownst to them, April heard everything.

* * *

Sometime later, Mikey had fallen asleep in the living room on the couch. With him out and Don still working on the Mouser, that gave a certain someone the opportunity he needed. He makes his way out the door, only to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"Midnight stroll?" Leo asks.

"Outta my way, Leo," Raph says.

"Master Splinter said we stay put." Raph gets into a fighting position.

"Look, I'll go through you if I have to." Leo does the same as his brother.

"I'd like to see you try, Hot-head."

"Careful what ya wish for, Splinta Junia." Raph makes the first move, tackling Leo. The two turtle brothers wrestle each other, until they hear a whistle. They turn to see Amy standing in front of them, hands on her hips.

"Playing a little too rough, boys," she scolds with a tsk. "I thought you went home," Raph says in confusion.

"I overslept, and that's what I told my grandma on the phone," she explains, pointing to her cell phone. As soon as she finished her sentence, a Mouser runs past them.

"Hey, guys!" Donnie calls out, running after the robot with Mikey at his side. "I got one working!"

"Come on, he's faster than he looks," Mikey adds. The two brothers disappear down the tunnel along with the Mouser. Raph looks up at Amy. "Wanna come?"

Amy thinks it over for a moment before shrugging. "Eh, why not?" She then runs down the tunnel, out of sight.

"So," Raph says, "ya just gonna let that Mouser roam free?"

"Master Splinter is so gonna kill us," Leo comments, getting up from the ground and running after his brothers and Amy. He stops momentarily to ask, "Well, you coming or what?"

"If you insist." Raph jumps to his feet and chases after his brothers, friend, and the Mouser robot.

* * *

"Good night, April dear," Dr. Stockman says to April as he leaves. "Try not to work too late. You know I don't like to pay overtime."

"Good night, Dr. Stockman." Once he was gone, April gets up from her desk and goes into Stockman's office. She gets into his computer and says to herself as she types, "Now, let's find out what kind of plan you've been cooking up with those Mousers, Dr. Stockman." While searching, a red paw-shaped icon pops up. "Never seen that icon before." Curious, April clicks it. "Huh? What is—"

Suddenly, the bookcases slide away, revealing a hidden elevator.

* * *

The turtles and Amy had followed the Mouser through the sewers, ultimately running after it across a pipe bridge. Mikey was in front, followed by Donnie, Leo, Amy, and Raph. Amy suddenly slips and she screams. A hand grabs her arm and pulls her to him. Amy's eyes widen as she looks at Leo. "T-Thank you," she murmurs, pulling away timidly. Leo nods slowly, blushing, trying to process the fact that they were very close to each other…again.

"Watch your step here, guys," Leo says. "Don't wanna end up as turtle or human soup." Unfortunately, the pipe leads to a dead end. Using its clawed feet, the Mouser starts to climb up the wall. When they see this, they stop.

"Resourceful little critter," Donnie comments.

"So what do we do now?" Raph asks.

"Like Master Splinter says," Leo answers, putting on some shuko spikes, "a ninja is always prepared."

"I thought that was the Boy Scouts," Mikey jokes, doing the same as his brother.

Amy sighs, "Not the time, Mikey." She holds up a finger to Leo, who held out shuko spikes to her, and rummages through her purse.

"Let's see…no…no…n-got it!" She pulls out climbing gear. She puts on her helmet and glances at the turtles, who stare. They had no clue why she carried that in her bag, especially in this situation. She gives them a confused look.

"What? My grandma always tells me to be prepared for anything."

* * *

The curiosity got the better of April. She walks into the elevator, presses one of the buttons, and the door immediately shuts on her. Suddenly, the elevator speeds all the way down, taking April along with it.

As the turtles and Amy climb up the wall, Mikey complains, "Next time, let's leave the wall-crawling to the dude in blue and red tights."

"You read way too many comic books," Leo comments.

Amy bit her lip. "You were talking about Spider-Man, weren't you?"

"And how would you know that?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"Hey, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't read comic books." Just as she finishes, the Mouser makes it to an open pipe, big enough for all of them to walk through.

Once they were back on their feet and continue onward, Mikey asks, "Just curious, Don. What's to stop ol' turbo jaws from munchin' up another two point five on the Richter scale?"

"I shut down its jaw servers," Donnie says. "It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum." Just then, the Mouser comes to a stop near some pipes. Then it proceeds to eat away through them. "You were sayin'?" Raph asks. Naturally, Donnie was shocked at this. He made sure that this didn't happen, but it did anyway. "Couldn't chew through a stick of gum, huh?" Amy murmurs, crossing her arms. "But I…I was sure I shut it down." Mikey sighs, "Don's finally lost his techno-mojo. Sad really."

"It must have some kind of security override routine," Donnie says. "Come on." They make it a little further when Donnie stops them. "Oh no."

"What is it, Don?" Leo asks.

"If I'm not mistaken," Donnie answers, "that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads." Donnie points to the leaking pipe above them.

"So?" Raph asks.

"So, our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipe's support!" As he spoke, the pipe becomes worse. It groans and cracks appear. Orange-colored water comes out.

"Incoming!" Leo shouts. The pipe finally bursts, washing the turtles and Amy down the tunnel. They are swept right out, causing them to fall. Before any of them could fall to their doom, Amy pulls out some rope and lassoes it. She throws it around a pipe, which tightens around the rope.

"Grab on!" she calls out to her friends. One by one, they hang by each other's ankles. First Donnie, then Leo, Raph, and lastly Mikey.

"Ow!" Raph says. "Watch where ya point those shuko spikes, Mike."

"Oh, keep your shell on, Raph," Mikey responds, swinging back and forth. "I got an idea."

"Mikey, wait!" Leo calls down. "What are you—" Before he could finish, Mikey lets go and falls through a waterfall. This little action caused the others to lose their grips and fall with him. Luckily, they caught themselves with their shuko spikes, or gear, and land on a wall.

"Guys, you okay?" Donnie asks.

Raph spits out some water and deadpans, "Peachy." Amy shakes her hair dry. "Yeah, just peachy, all right."

* * *

The elevator comes to a stop, much to April's relief. "Finally." Once the door opens and April walks, she gets one big surprise. Below her, hundreds upon thousands of Mouser robots were being built.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is," April says to herself. "This is serious overkill." She decides to get to the bottom of this. She goes off to find a control room or something. What she didn't know is that she set off an alarm. An alarm to contact Baxter Stockman.

* * *

After the turtles and Amy manage to climb back, they finally make it back into the tunnel. Due to the busted pipe, more water flows through and the Mouser was nowhere in sight.

"When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him inta little bot burgers," Raph threatens, taking out his shuko spikes. "Easy Raph," Donnie says as he and his brothers remove their spikes. Amy removes her gear and puts it back into her purse. "We still gotta keep him in one piece."

"Which is easier said than done, apparently," Amy comments. "What makes you think we'll even find the little blender butt?" Mikey asks. Leo points to a nearby hole that none of them noticed until now, "I think he left us a few clues."

* * *

As April types away at the computer she found, she asks herself, "Rat problem, my eye. What are you really up to, Dr. Stockman?"

"Now now, Miss O'Neil, that would be telling." The young woman turns around to see none other than her boss walking towards her. "Suffice it to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man."

"But, aren't you already a rich and powerful man?"

"Ah, Miss O'Neil! So brilliant, yet so naïve. I will truly miss working with you."

"What?! You mean I'm fired?!"

"In a…matter of speaking." Baxter presses a button from a remote behind his back. Suddenly, a metal arm grabs April by her back and drops her into the inactive Mouser robots.

"I'm afraid I can't let you live, Miss O'Neil," Dr. Stockman continues, typing away at the computer. "You've seen far too much already and…well, let's just say I have trust issues." As if on cue, every Mouser springs to life.

* * *

The Mouser had made a small tunnel, but luckily it was big enough for the turtles and Amy to walk through. So naturally, they follow. The tunnel led them to an empty subway station. Donnie exited the tunnel first, his brothers and friend following close behind.

As they look around, Donnie calls out, "There!" He points across the station. Their target was in sight. The turtles and Amy break into a run, Raph charging ahead in front of them.

Before he could even cross over to the other side, Leo grabs him by the shoulder, pulls him back, and yells, "Look out!" And for good reason too, because a train comes hurrying by. When it leaves, the Mouser is gone.

"Whoa! Robo-Houndi!" Mikey half-jokes.

"Wrong!" Leo corrects, pointing towards the moving train. "Robo-hitchhiker!" Sure enough, the Mouser had somehow managed to jump on the train, holding with its teeth.

"We'll never catch him now!"

"Two can play that game," Raph says. Just then, another train comes their way. When it gets close enough, Raph jumps abroad, stabbing the train roof with his sai to hold on.

"Wow. What a maniac," Amy comments.

"Yeah," Donnie agrees. Then he calls to Raph, "Wait for us!" Leo carries Amy piggy-back style and they manage to jump on. And he did _not_ find the squeak that came from her cute at all, he did not, he did not. The trip didn't take too long, however. The Mouser jumps off and continues walking. Raph spots this, "There's our stop!" and follows suit, as do his brothers and Amy. Once their feet hit the ground, they continue on.

* * *

Thinking fast, April grabs the first object she could use as a weapon. Which happened to be a nearby fire extinguisher.

"Keep back!" April threatens a Mouser coming close to her. "I know how to use this." When it comes closer, April sprays the content of the extinguisher at it. Which does absolutely nothing.

Instead, April slams the fire extinguisher itself onto the robot's head, destroying it in the process. "Ha!" The rest charge at her. April tries to bash another, but all it does is catch it in its teeth. It bites down on the thing, causing it to explode. The explosion causes a massive cloud of extinguisher foam. This gives April a chance to run. Even in the cloud, April finds a door.

"You can run, Miss O'Neil," Baxter Stockman calls out. "But you cannot hide from my Mousers." April finds a lever and pulls it down, revealing the sewers. Having no other options, April runs, with the Mousers not far behind. She finds herself stuck at three tunnels. "Which way out? Which way out?"

She looks at the tunnel behind her and runs for it.

* * *

Finally, the turtles and Amy manage to catch up with their Mouser. However, they find it is not alone.

"Whoa. Who invited him?" Mikey asks, just as the other Mouser notices them.

"I got it!" Raph says. He pulls out a razor sharp shuriken and hurls it at the Mouser. It slices a gap in the Mouser's head. Mikey and Raph fist bump each other. But, it suddenly gets back up.

"This is not good, guys," Leo replies, noticing it get up. "And neither is that!" Amy adds and points to an army of Mousers heading towards them. "These chrome domes are tougher than the last batch."

"Yeah," Raph agrees, "and there's a lot more of 'em too." All five of them stand back to back, Mousers surrounding them, their weapons drawn. "Great. Just great."

"Let's get 'em!" Amy shouts. Then, the turtles begin to destroy the Mousers. One of them screeches at Amy and she stomps down on it, destroying it. "Weapon, weapon, I need a weapon," she mutters, looking around before seeing a pipe. Amy grins and takes it, swinging left and right to destroy the Mousers.

"These Mousers are incredible. The servo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation," Donnie comments as they fight.

"Geez Donnie, why don't ya just marry one already?" Raph sarcastically asks.

"A little help over here?" Amy calls out to them. She was surrounded by Mousers. Yet, despite being outnumbered, she stood her ground, hitting as much Mousers as she could. All the turtles come to her aid and all of them were destroyed. Except one.

"Great job guys," Donnie says. "Just make sure we leave one—" He was interrupted by Raph destroying the last one. "Intact."

"So much for tracking them back to its source," Leo says dryly.

"So, I almost got turned into robo-chow for nothing?" Amy asks, walking towards them.

"Pretty much," Mikey answers.

"Come on," Leo says, "let's head back." Just as they head home, Raph feels a small but sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Raph asks defensively.

"For ruining our chase," Amy answers. Raph grumbles in response.

* * *

April just runs and runs until two Mousers block her path. So, she turns around and heads the other way, only to have two more Mousers there.

Having no other choice, April turns to her right and runs down the tunnel. Unfortunately, she trips and the passage is blocked. The four Mousers are close behind, ready to strike their target. This was the end.

April screams and closes her eyes. But, when she opens them, the Mousers are destroyed and five figures stand in front of her.

"Oh, thank you!" April says. "Thank you so much! You saved my-my—"

Before she finishes, Mikey leans forward with a smile. "Hey! How ya doin'?" Shocked beyond relief, April faints. Mikey picks her up and turns to his brothers and friend.

"Hey, so, can I keep her?"

* * *

 **Angel: I don't know when the next update is, since it's not my chapter to write next. Bye!**


	3. Attack of the Mousers

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

 _A very wise frog once said 'It's not easy being green'. But believe me, he didn't know the half of it. In the past forty eight hours, my brothers and I have been attacked by some killer robots. Had our home caved in on us and had a serious black community of battle with some deadly ninja assassins. And we also met this girl, Amy. Cool chick, but I can't help to feel that Leo has something for her. Can't wait to rub it in his face! And a shell raising escape in an armored car. Found a new place to live. "This is beyond awesome!" I exclaim. And we were attacked by even more killer robots. At the blocked sewer passage, a red haired and skinny girl sits down in fear, looking down at four robots corning her at the end. Oh, and we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue._

 _We destroy the robots. This is the closest any of us have ever been to a human being. Well, except for Amy. "How you doin'?" I ask at the red haired girl, kneeling down to her. She just sighs as she faints. I carry her bridal style and turn to my brothers and Amy. And it raises a very big question. "Can we keep her?" I ask, holding her up._

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The turtles, Splinter and Amy stare down at the sleeping April. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Like if she was having a good dream. Amy looks at her worriedly. She knew that meeting the turtles for the first time was kinda shocking, but she never expected someone to faint at them. April starts opening her eyes and smiles a little. "Oh, man. What a dream!" she murmurs to herself. "Turtles fighting robots? Did I fall asleep watching T.V. again?" she looks up, only to see the turtles, Amy and Splinter. "That...was the...weirdest thing...I've ever seen!" she exclaims in shock. Mikey smirks at her and clicks his teeth with a wink. She looks around the lair in awe and Mikey kneels down to her. "Hi!" he greets to her. She screams in fear, Mikey screams too and Amy yelps in surprise.

"Please don't do that! I almost jumped out of my shell!" he explains, placing a hand on his plastron. April looks at his hand in fear. "It...has...three...fingers!" she stutters and grabs a pillow, for then placing it over her head. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep..." she repeats to herself. "This isn't going very well," Don comments. "You think? Look at her!" Amy exclaims, gesturing to April. "Hey, come on! We don't have much practice talking to humans!" Mikey defends himself and Amy gives him a look, arms crossed. "No offense, Amy," he chuckles nervously and she scowls. "Still, it's gonna take a little time!" he continues his explanation. They turn back to April, and she keeps trying to convince herself that she's dreaming. She looks up from the pillow, and hides her face again.

"I'm so asleep. I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep..." she keeps repeating to herself. Mikey shakes his head and yawns. "Man, she's making me sleepy!" he comments. Amy places a hand on her chin thoughtfully and snaps her fingers. "Lemme handle this," she tells them and walks up to April. The others look at each other, confused. "Hey, girl," she says, poking April's shoulder. April looks at her in surprise as she takes out the pillow out of her face. "What do you know about those mouser robot things?" Amy asks. April blinks in confusion, but doesn't doubt to answer. "Well, first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem," she explains, as Raph crosses his arms. "But then I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman said..." she suddenly stops, much to everyone's shock. "Oh, no. I'm talking to it," she mutters.

Leo gives Amy a confused look and she shrugs. "What?" Leo questions confused. "I'm talking to it. To you!" she exclaims and her eyes widen. "I think she's going coo coo," Amy murmurs to Mikey. "Okay, April. You're talking to a girl who, apparently, lives with four giant three-fingered turtles," she says to herself. "The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming," she explains to herself. "So everything is okay. Hello," she waves at them coolly. "Hello, April. How are you doing?" Leo asks, a little confused. She looked like she wanted everything to be a bad dream, but this was getting creepy. "Oh, I'm fine! Everything's absolutely great!" she exclaims with a giggle. She suddenly yelps in surprise when Splinter steps to her.

"Then, perhaps, you are ready to answer some questions," he says, placing both hands on his cane. "You're...you're a..." she stutters and faints again, much to everyone's dismay. "You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter," Don comments while Leo places both of his hands around his head. Amy glares at Don and slaps his arm slightly. "No offense, Amy," Don apologizes, rubbing his arm. "Now what do we do?" Amy asks reluctantly. "Let's nudge her," Leo suggests. Amy looks at him in disbelief. "I'll snap her out of it," Raph declares. Amy stops his hand, scowling. "Genius, we can't slap her! It won't help at all!" she remarks, scolding him. In the background, Mikey sits in a deck chair, a music player in hands, headphones on his ears. "Somebody get me when she wakes up," Mikey tells his family and starts listening to music.

* * *

Up in the surface, in a bank, to be precise, people enter to get their money. One of the bankers receives some money from a man, until there's a rumble on the floor. Everybody panics and run away in fear. From inside the vault, the floor cracks open, revealing the Mousers that trashed the turtles' old lair. Looking from his desk, the bank's owner looks at one of the security cameras, only seeing dust and a few tiny lights. "What in the world?" he asks to himself. One of the robots takes the camera with its jaw and the signal's lost. One of the robots takes a containment box, opens it in one bite and another one grabs a few coins, jewels and money wads on its jaw, for then swallowing it. From his secret lab, Stockman looks at the work his mouser robots are doing. He chuckles evilly. "These security measures are pitiful and an insult!" he states, interlocking his own fingers. "Nothing can stand in the way of my consummate genius."

Back at the bank, two police patrols stop in front of the bank, as everybody runs away. The owner of the bank runs up to them. "This way, please!" he tells them. "Something's happening in the vault!" he declares. The three of them run up to the vault's door and the owner starts entering a password on the electronic locker. The vault opens, revealing the whole place trashed, with a big hole in the floor.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mikey taps his hand on his chest at the beating of the music. Raph steps to him, trying to call his attention. "Hey," Raph calls out, but Mikey doesn't listen. "Hey, Earth to Mikey!" he yells at his ear, and Mikey reacts. "Ow! What?" Mikey asks, confused. "She woke up. Leo made her some tea and she's ready to consider we _might_ be real," Raph explains. Mikey smiles. "Awesomely radical, dude!" Mikey exclaims. Raph groans slightly. "You keep talking like that and she's gonna pass out again," Raph comments mockingly. "Hey," Mikey retorts, offended. April sips tea from a small mug, Amy sitting next to her. "So...you okay now?" Mikey asks hopefully. "Yes. Thanks," April answers. "I've decided that this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from, or this is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me," she answers.

"I understand you there, girl," Amy mutters to her. "Young woman," Splinter suddenly talks. "We have something most important to discuss," he declares. "What?" April asks, concerned. "We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. Except for Amelia here," Splinter explains, and Amy blushes. Leo glances at her, and can't help but finding her blushed cheeks really cute. "You have placed us all in great danger," he remarks. "But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her," Leo explains. "Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to do the right thing?" Raph asks reluctantly. "And, besides, you didn't say the same thing when I first came here," Amy comments.

"As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to 'do the right thing'. But there is no going back." Splinter sighs and looks down worried, "I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy," he explains and bows his head to April. "Oh, I would never tell anybody," April retorts, raising a hand in a calming manner. "I mean, who would believe me?" she asks in a 'duh' tone. "She's got a point," Don comments. "Yeah, we're unbelievable!" Mikey exclaims, striking a few heroic poses. "Jeez, where's your off-switch?" Raph asks reluctantly. "Seriously. I promise," April explains, placing a hand on her chest. Splinter gets up from his seat and steps to April, looking intensively at her eyes. "I believe you," Splinter says. "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter?" Leo asks, insecure. "How to sense the truth?" Amy asks, hands on her hips. "No. This is called trusting your gut," Splinter explains and Amy giggles.

"So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people...uh, turtles...uh, whatever?" April asks, confusing on how to reference to the turtles. "I have memories, memories of when I used to be what you might call 'normal'," Splinter explains.

 _15 years ago…_

 _"I remember a day that started like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives." A gray rat near some garbage sniffed the air around him and headed towards some trash. But, he heard something that caught his interest even more, so he turned around. "I witnessed an accident." He was on the streets, and saw five humans waiting at the corner. Three adults, and two kids. "A young boy carried a glass jar, with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck." One of the kids at the crosswalk, the one that didn't have the turtles, heard the truck coming and saw the man in the street._

 _"Hey!" he said. The boy ran to the blind person. Unfortunately, he accidentally bumped into the other boy, causing him to drop the turtles. The glass jar shattered against the pavement. None of them were injured, but they were being pulled away by a small stream of water. "Look out!" The kid in the street cried out. He successfully pushed the man and himself out of the way, but not so successful for the truck. "As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back." As that happened, the boy back on the sidewalk was trying to reach for his pets. Then, the canister lands in front of him, blocking the kid's way, then began to float on the wáter. As the baby turtles drifted through the water, it led them to a drain cover. They fell through, landing in the sewers. Just then, the canister landed and shattered._

 _"It smashed open releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies." Just after the canister broke, the rat found his way down into the sewers and looked at the ooze-covered turtles. "I took pity. Gathering them up, in a coffee can." The rat picked up one of the babies by the tail. Who then greeted him by shaking the ooze on himself onto his savior. Splinter wipes it off, unamused. Some time later, the rat managed to gather all four turtles and get them to his home. He made a cozy spot for them, curled in a ball, and fell asleep. "I took them to my burrow." The next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more_ _intelligent."_

 _More time passes and the mutated family walked through the sewer tunnels. The rat, Splinter, was leading the way. The four turtles all crawled in a straight line behind Splinter. "They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people on the surface would not understand. We are so…different. I was amazed by their dexterity. But even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day."_

 _"Splin-ter?"_

 _"They actually spoke…my name. Soon, they all were speaking." In the burrow, they all sat in front of their pizza dinner. "Awesome!" Donnie exclaimed with a smile. (A/N: Or at least, I think it was him.) Raph shoved him away. "Mine!" he retorted. Donnie jumped on him, covering his eye. "Pizza, dude," he said. "Get off me," Raph replied, shaking his head to get his brother off. "Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted, diving in for the pizza, his brothers following his actions. Not two seconds later, all the pizza was gone except for four slices each turtle held in his hand._

 _"Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjitsu. The secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissance art that I had fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo. Together they are…"_

Back in the present day, the turtles high-three with each other. "Turtles forever!" the turtles exclaim. "Or something like that that we all like to yell at once," Mikey tells April. Raph sits next to her and crosses his legs. "First rule, ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier," Raph comments. "As if our lives were easy enough," Amy mutters under her breath. "So, we have remained in secret and that is our story," Splinter explains. "But, how did you know martial arts?" April asks, curious. "Yeah, even I don't know it," Amy says. "That is a story…for another time," Splinter tells them and Amy pouts. "Hey, guys! Look at this!" Mikey exclaims, staring at one of the screens.

"The police are completely baffled by the daring bank robbery fully executed in broad daylight," the news reporter informs. "Anyone who has any information, the police urge you to call Crime Stoppers hotline." Screen moves to the hole on the floor, and then to a foot prints of one of the Mousers' feet. "So...anybody wanna take a wild guess of what did this?" Mikey asks suspiciously. April steps in front of the screen and places her hands behind her back. "This must be what I heard Doctor Stockman talking about," April says, frowning. "So, he's got the Mousers robbing banks!" Amy deducts. "April, what do you know about that Stockman guy?" Raph asks, smirking. He was sure going to enjoy punching the man who had created the robots that had destroyed his home. It was revenge, yes. But that was something he had taken personal for sure. "He's a genius. He's also nuts," April answers, rubbing her arm.

"Hey, in any case, everyone is, at some point, crazy," Amy comments. "I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me!" April exclaims. "Luckily, I ran into you, guys...and girl," she says, turning to Amy. Suddenly, Amy gasps. "He destroyed your old Lair!" she exclaims. "Must have been one of this Mouser test runs," April mutters. "But that was our home," Mikey says. "Now he's graduated to banks!" Don exclaims. Suddenly, Raph stands up. "Then, what are we waiting for?" he asks in a 'duh' tone while twirling his sais. "I say we shut down Mouser central. Permanently," he comments. Amy rolls her eyes and Mikey laughs. "I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?" he asks sarcastically, turning to Raph. "It won't be easy," April explains, placing a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Stock-Tronics is rigged with latest up-to-the-minute security tech," she finishes, frowning.

"Pfft, bring it on!" Mikey exclaims, running a hand behind Don's neck. "Allow me to introduce you to our very own secret weapon! The Techno Turtle himself, Donatello!" he says, rolling his 'o' on 'Donatello'. "Take a bow, Don!" Mikey exclaims, as if he was a show host. "Aw, cut it out," Don answers, blushing. Amy slaps her forehead and shakes her head. "Can...we...go? Please?" Raph asks, impatiently. Amy rolls her eyes with a smirk. "Are you coming on this one too?" Leo asks her. She thinks about it for moment and nods. "Sure. Just lemme tell my grandma that I'll stay for a sleepover at a friend's place," she explains, and pulls her phone out of her purse.

* * *

In Stock-Tronics, the secret lab door opens. A Mouser walks among another group of Mousers. He stops and a small cage opens on the back of its body. When it opens, cash, jewels and golden coins fall off the containment cage. From up in a platform, where Stockman's computer was, he stares at his Mousers' job in awe. "Excellent. Excellent!" he exclaims, exited. "The world, as they say, is my oyster. And aren't the pearls lovey?" he asks himself in a 'duh' tone. A red light starts beeping on the keyboard and Stockman cringes in surprise as he growls. "What?" he asks, unamused. He answers the alarm, and a lugubrious voice speaks up. "Doctor Stockman," the voice calls out. "Make it quick, I'm very busy!" Stockman orders, sitting on his chair and crossing his arms.

"I am contacting you to verify that you are fulfilling your end of our bargain," the voice deducts in a demanding tone. "And that you are on schedule," he says. "I will not stand for any more of this idiotic interrogation!" Stockman exclaims in a demanding tone. "I've advanced the Mousers to the next stage, and they are securing the funds from the banks as you requested!" he replies as he stands up. "Can you grasp that simple concept!?" he exclaims. "Do not presume too much, Doctor Stockman. The price for failure will be quite...extreme," the voice says before it cuts off, not noticing that Stockman grunts in annoyance. "Imbecile," Stockman comments, shaking his fist back and forth.

* * *

April, Amy, and the turtles walk through the sewers, right below the Stock-Tronics building. April in the front, the turtles in the middle, and Amy in the back. April sees a movement detector and raises her hand in a halting gesture while Don shushes the others. April and Don get close to the device, and open the plastic lid, for then starting to switch the wires. "Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey asks in surprise. "Will you shut it?" Raph asks him reluctantly. "I'm just saying," Mikey answers. "Maybe he wants to make sure you're not there to bug him to no end," Amy murmurs to herself. "Could April and I have some quiet? This is delicate work," Don whispers to his brothers and friend. "Oooh, April and I, this is delicate work.' Gimme a break," Mikey scoffs. Amy slaps her forehead.

In the hallways, two guards walk along. Inside one of the air ducts, Raph opens it, Amy and April next to him. "Is this the place?" he asks. "I guess so," Amy answers, insecure. "There's a computer terminal in that lab," April explains. "Get me in, and can create blind spots in the security system to get you through Doctor Stockman's main lab," she finishes. "Don't look now, we already got a blind spot right here," Raph comments mockingly, jerking behind him with his thumb at Mikey. "Hey," he complains. Raph jumps off the conduct and helps April get off. Then he helps Amy out. "Thanks, Raph," she whispers. He walks to the door and tries to open it, but it's locked. He thinks fast, takes out his sai and looks at the girls, smirking. They smirk back and he opens the door with the sai, as if it was a lock pic.

The door opens, and he enters, doing a few front flips. The other turtles enter as well, making sure no one is following them. April sits on the chair in front of the computer panel, trying to hack on the system. "Okay, I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten-second intervals," April warns. "So you've got to keep moving," she says. "We'll be right back," Leo whispers. Amy starts to walk along, but Leo stops her. "Sorry, Ames, but you're staying here," he orders. "Wait, what?!" she whispers. "This is a dangerous mission, and I don't want you to get hurt. Trust me, we'll make it back well," he tells her, trying to calm her down. She pouts in response. "I promise you can slap me if this doesn't end well," he assures her. Amy sits on the floor next to April and crosses her arms.

"Good luck, guys," April salutes, turning around. When she does, the turtles are already gone, much to the girls' dismay. "Hey, these guys are good," April comments. "You haven't seen them while training," Amy comments. The turtles run through the corridors, trying to get to Stockman's main lab. They get to a dark room, with only a few dissecting tables, robotic arms hanging from the ceiling and a lot of silence. "This is too quiet," Leo comments, weapons in hand. "Um, guys?" Mikey calls out. "My turtle sense is tingling" Mikey says. "Since when do you have a turtle sense?" a girly voice says from behind them. They yelp in surprise, turning around. When they do, they see Amy. "Amy, what are you doing?!" Leo whispers. "I'm playing tag, what do you think I'm doing?!" she whispers back in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly, the door closes and the lights turn on. They all look up at the platform with the computer panel, right where Stockman is standing. "Intruders?!" he asks, surprised. "Here to steal my secrets?! You'll leave here with nothing, not even your lives," he murmurs to himself. He looks at a small screen on his panel, which has a heat detector. The camera shows the figures of the turtles and Amy, but he looks shocked. He had never seen creatures like this. They were nothing that he could have predicted before. "What on Earth are you?!" he asks himself in shock. He rubs his hands together and hums in thought. "I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out," he murmurs, clicking a few buttons.

The buttons activate some giant robotic arms that start getting close to the turtles and Amy. She looks at the arms in fear. "This is why I told you to stay with April, Amy!" Leo exclaims. "Well, sorry for wanting to have a little emotion in this kinda mission!" she retorts, glaring. "Guys, you can keep with your small argument in another time, right now we have a bigger problem," Don calls out. One of the arms shots a laser and they dodge. Leo does a few backflips, standing behind a column, Amy on her side. He carries her piggyback style and dodges another shot directed to him. Mikey rolls on the floor, trying to dodge another few shots. Raph runs from two shot directed to him, Leo standing behind a column, Amy on his shell.

"Hold on tight," he tells her, and she nods. Leo runs to where Raph is and stands in front of him. He blocks a laser with his swords and it reboots back to the robotic arm, making it explode. Don uses his bo-staff to jump up to one of the robotic arms and aims the shot at other two. The others cheer at him. Don opens the plastic lid and pulls out two wires off the circuits. He jumps off, before the arm has an overload and it explodes. They all run to the platform where Stockman is, dodging every shot that he aims at them. Raph front flips under the platform and stands there. "Mikey, slingshot!" Raph calls out and Mikey nods. He runs up to Raph, who has his fingers locked with each other. He pushes Mikey up to the platform and he lands in front of the glass.

He breaks it with his nunchuck, making Stockman step back in fear. He falls to the ground as Leo and Amy stand in front of him. Leo points his sword at him and scowls as Amy jumps off his shell. "Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!" he exclaims, pointing his katana at him. "You've been practicing that?" Mikey asks with a smirk. "You liked it?" Leo asks, smiling. "I did," Amy answers and Leo blushes slightly. "What are you?!" Stockman asks, ascared. A door opens behind Stockman, revealing April standing there, arms crossed. "They're with me," April says. "April, you're alive!" Stockman exclaims in surprise. "And kicking," she retorts. "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Doctor Stockman!" she exclaims. Stockman types a few commands on the computer and Raph holds him from his lab coat.

"That's enough, pop!" he exclaims, corning Stockman against the control panel. "Hah, too late. I recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission! They'll be here at any second!" Stockman replies. "They'll tear you to pieces," he comments with a psychotic look. April steps to the panel and sits on the chair. "April?" Don asks her. "I'll have to shut the whole system down," April explains. "I will help," Don tells her and stands next to her, tying codes. "You're doomed. Listen," Stockman says. Amy looks out through the window in fear. One of the doors open and lots of Mousers walk out from there. April types the codes as fast as she can, but the Mousers still don't stop walking. Leo looks down the stairs of the platform in worry. "April," he calls out. "Now's the time," he says.

April pants in worry. "System isn't responding," April exclaims in fear. Without anyone noticing, Stockman walks to a door behind them and runs away. "You should never have matched wits with me," he says. Mikey and Amy run up to the elevator. "He's getting away!" Mikey calls out. "Let him go. Right now, we have bigger problems," Amy retorts and looks at the Mousers, who had climbed up to the platform. The Mousers surround them and Amy stands behind Leo in fear. "At least, we'll go out fighting," Raph comments. "I'd rather not go out at all!" Amy exclaims, glaring. "Me neither!" Mikey calls out. "It's not working!" April yells in worry. "Keep trying!" Don orders.

"This is it. It's been fun, guys!" Raph comments as if he was saying goodbye. "Even me, Raph?" Mikey asks hopefully. "Even you, Mikey. Especially you," Raph answers. Leo looks at Amy in sadness. If this was really their last time together, she had to know what he felt. Even if it was too sudden, she had to know it. "Amy?" Leo calls out. She turns to him in fear. "If this is gonna be our last time together, there's something I...I need to tell you," he tells her. "Yeah?" she asks. He takes a deep breath and takes her hand. "Amy...e-ever since we've met, I..." he stutters. He can't help but blushing deeply, while she stares at him in confusion. April types a few more codes on the computer, until the robots suddenly stop, only the lights on their heads beeping. They all blink in surprise and Leo pokes one of the robots with his katana.

He smiles at Amy and she giggles. They all cheer and Don congratulates her. "Good job, April! Never seen anything like that!" he exclaims. Mikey grabs one of the robots. "Losers!" he says mockingly. "Guys, I wasn't able to shut them down," she tells them in worry. "What do you mean?" Amy asks, concerned. "They look pretty shutdown to me," Mikey retorts, knocking on the robot's head. "The only way I could stop them, was by initiating an overload sequence," April replies and Amy's eyes widen. Mikey drops the robot. "In other words...let's get outta here!" he exclaims. Raph and Mikey jump up first, Leo carrying Amy and Don carrying April bridal style. The Mousers shriek while smoke comes out of their heads. Suddenly, the platform explodes. The fire extends to the whole lab, starting a fire.

Running through the corridors, Stockman chuckles evilly. "I've got them. I've got them all!" he says to himself, not looking at where he's running. He bumps into a large man. He has blonde hair, a purple dragon tattoo on his arm, a scar on his face and big muscles. "What do you want, Hun?" Stockman asks reluctantly. 'Hun' scowls at his tone. "Trouble, Doctor Stockman?" he asks sternly. "Trouble? No, no, everything is proceeding exactly as I planned," he answers nervously. There's a bug rumble on the floor, which makes Stockman lose balance for a moment. Hum grabs him by his coat and brings him close to him. "Perhaps you'd like to explain this 'plan'...to the master," Hun tells him in a rough voice.

Stockman struggles to get free of his hold, with no result. "Let me go, you brainless muscle-bound idiot!" he exclaims, as Hun walks along the corridor, unamused.

* * *

Back at the lair, the turtles, Amy, April and Splinter watch the news on T.V. "Authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the Stock-Tronics building and the sudden disappearance of Doctor Baxter Stockman," the news woman informs. Splinter turns to April. "What will you do now, Miss O'Neil?" he asks her in worry. "You are most definitely out of job," he explains. "I'm not exactly sure", April answers doubtfully. "We'll help you get back on your feet," Don tells her. "Yeah, we kinda owe it to you," Amy tells her, smiling. "You guys...you've all been...great!" April replies happily. "And by guys, I guess I mean four big green talking turtles. And a giant talking rat. And a brunette in pink," April retorts in a funny tone. Amy can't help but giggle.

"Here's to the new team!" Leo exclaims while cheering the cups with his brothers. Amy and April cheer too and raise their mugs in joy. Amy steps close to Leo and pokes his shoulder. "Leo?" she asks, and he turns to her. "What was that you wanted to tell me when we were at Stockman's lab?" she asks doubtfully. He sweats a little and clears his throat. He smiles nervously and pats her shoulder. "I'll tell you about it another day," he tells her and she nods, a little confused.

* * *

In the Foot Clan building, Stockman explains the incident to Oroku Saki. "So, as any fool can see, the whole thing was simply a minor setback," he explains. Oroku Saki grabs a small hand gauntlet. "With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work on Monday morning," Stockman replies, looking at his nails in pride. Oroku Saki stands up, pointing his weapon at him. "You must pay the price for failure, Doctor Stockman," he says with a low voice. Hun stands behind Stockman, and pulls him from his lab coat. "Where are you taking me? You'll regret this!" he screams as he struggles to get free. A man in a technological suit steps to him. He bows to him. "We have the image you requested, Master," the man says.

The man presses a button on his wrist controller and a screen comes down from a column. Another man brings a head of one of the Mousers, showing an image of the turtles and Amy in an infrared viewer. Saki scowls. "So, this is the last remaining image the Mouser optics recorded," Saki says. "These are the ones responsible?" he asks reluctantly. He jumps up to the screen in anger and, in one swing of his weapon, slices it in half.

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry this took forever, had to wait. Next update is tomorrow!**


	4. Meet Casey Jones

**Raph's P.O.V**

 _I stand in front of a man with a hockey mask on. I guess you could call it fate. The man twirls two baseball bats in his hands. But I've finally met somebody as angry as I am, and he was really making me mad. I pull out my sai and twirl them in my hands. My name is Raphael, and the bozo in the hockey mask is about ta find out just how angry I can be! I charge forward, ready to kick this guy's butt._

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

In the turtles' lair, Raph is suddenly thrown into a pile of boxes. Amy cringes as she watches. Mikey walks up to him while Leo, Don, Splinter, and Amy look on. "Nice fall, Raphael. Just come on back if you want some more of that," he brags. Raph gets up and takes a box off his head. "You've had it, Mikey," he warns. Mikey spits on his fist and wipes it on his chest. Amy sticks out her tongue in disgust. "Bro or no, you got to go."

Raph jumps up and tries to punch him, but he dodges it. "Good reverse punch," Mikey comments as he dodges a few of Raph's kicks. "Nice roundhouse kick too, Raph," Mikey says as he dodges more punches. "Not a bad dragon punch either, but you're just a little too slow," Mikey whacks Raph. "MUCH too slow."

Raph gets up and punches Mikey, knocking him back. He charges at Mikey and tries attacking him, but Mikey dodges and backflips away. "You think you're better than me?!" Raph shouts angrily, charging at Mikey. Amy looks in worry. She had never seen Raph's anger tested like this, and that worries her. If Raph was pushed too far, he could seriously hurt Mikey. Raph engages Mikey in a test of strength.

Mikey quickly turns and throws Raph into a table. "No. You're just too cocky, Raph," Mikey tells him as he walks up to his brothers, Splinter, and Amy. "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" he shouts happily. "Is he always like this?" Amy asks, crossing her arms. "Unfortunately," Donnie murmurs. Anger seeping into him, Raph gets up and picks up a chair leg. The two brothers, Amy, and Splinter see this and become worried. Unfortunately for Mikey, he didn't see this.

"No. No. You…YOU!" Raph jumps up and lands on Mikey and prepares to hit him with the leg. "Raph! Raph!" Mikey covers his face. "Wait! WAIT!" he pleads. Leo grabs Raph's arm to stop him. "Raphael, have you lost your mind?" Leo asks in disbelief. Donnie and Amy run up to them and they help Mikey up. "Are you okay, Mikey?" Amy questions and Donnie turns to look at Raph. "What were you thinking, Raph?" he asks the question that everyone was wondering.

Raph drops the leg and starts breathing heavily. He couldn't believe what he had done. "I…Leo…Mikey, I…" Splinter walks up to Raph. "Ah, my son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things." Raph gets up.

"Master Splinter, I…Uh, I…I got-I gotta get some air," Raph runs off. Mikey tries walking towards him, but Splinter stops him. Amy looks to where Raph left in concern.

* * *

It's nightfall. On a rooftop, Raph bursts out the door and overlooks the city. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" he shouts angrily.

Meanwhile, in an apartment building, a man is watching a newscast while curling a weight. "And in other news, more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask are being reported in connection with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragons gang, alleged to have underworld connections." The man narrows his eyes at the mention of their name. He had personal issues with them. "Purple Dragon scum."

Fire is shown in his eyes as he has a flashback of a burning building with several gangsters walking out of it and up to him. The one in the middle with a bandana on laughs. The man gets up out of his chair. "Somebody's gotta stop those Purple Dragons." He grabs a hockey mask off a table. "Somebody's gotta make them pay." He grabs a golf bag with two baseball bats, a golf club, and a hockey stick then goes up to a mirror and twirls the hockey stick. "And they will!" He turns and stops twirling the stick.

"They'll all pay! Cause Casey Jones is on the job!"

* * *

Back on the streets, a woman walks into a dark alley while looking worried at a thug with spiky hair leaning against a wall next to it and chewing a toothpick. This was the fastest way home, hopefully she would not run into any trouble tonight. The thug tosses the toothpick and walks in behind her. The woman notices two more thugs, one with blue face paint and one with a sideways hat. They laugh and walk towards her. She backs up and walks right into the spikey haired thug.

"Oh no," she says, terrified. "Hand over the purse, sweet thing, and we promise not to hurt you. Too much," Spiky Hair tells her. Meanwhile, Raph is watching the whole thing from a nearby fire escape. "Man, these guys picked the wrong night ta tick me off," he mutters under his breath. The thugs grab the woman's purse. He was about to step in to help, but Casey Jones appears at the other end of the alley, banging his hockey stick on a trash can lid to get their attention.

"Purple Dragons! Come out and play!" he calls out. He starts walking up to them. "It's that wacko with the hockey mask! Let's get him!" Spiky Hair yells and the thugs run towards Casey. "Looks like this is gonna be good," Raph comments as he watches the show. He thought that that guy could handle himself.

Casey dodges a punch from the spiky haired thug and knocks him down with the hockey stick. The blue-faced thug comes at him, but Casey uses the lid to stop him and knocks him down as well. Casey turns around to see the sideways hat thug and knocks him down. He then walks up to the thug. "No mercy, scum. I'm putting you punks outta business! Permanently!" Casey shouts before he lifts his hockey stick to hit the thug.

"That guy's outta control," Raph comments and he jumps down to behind Casey. "Whoa!" he warns and grabs Casey's arm. "Hey!" Casey shouts in alarm. "Easy there, cowboy. They're down! You stopped them! You did good! Take it easy," Raph explains and Casey breaks free of him. The Purple Dragons run away.

"I'm outta here!"

"Come on!"

"Let's get outta here!"

Casey sees this and was not going to let them off that easy. "Aw man, they're getting away! Stay outta my business, freak!" Casey punches Raph and goes after the thugs. "You can run, Purple Dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!"

Raph, deciding to help the woman first, grabs the purse and walks up to her. "Here's your purse, ma'am," he offers her the purse. The woman grabs the purse. "Keep away, you lizard-thing! Keep away!" she shouts before running away. Raph sighs and goes after Casey and the Purple Dragons. He hears beating sounds and sees a shadow of Casey beating them up. "You've stolen your last purse, dog breath!"

"Unbelievable. This guy just won't quit," Raph murmurs in disbelief. He didn't like the Purple Dragons as much as he did, but even they didn't deserve this. Casey grabs the spikey haired thug, but Raph kicks Casey to knock him down. "I told you to cool it, pal," he warns.

Casey gets up. All he wanted was revenge, and this dude in a costume was costing it for him. "Yeah? And I told you to stay outta my way, but since your ears don't seem to be working," Casey swings his hockey stick at Raph, but misses. "I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole 'nother way," he finishes.

* * *

Back at the Lair, Mikey is showing Donnie a picture while Donnie works on something. "See Don, we can have our very own Battle Shell. I've even got a name for it. I call it 'the Battle Shell!' I've got it all figured out. Turbo-boosters, double-action traction, cool secret thingies shooting out the back. We should be tricking out the armored car!" Mikey says in awe. "You mean trick it out for us or for you?" Amy asks, raising an eyebrow. Donnie laughs and Mikey pouts.

"By 'we,' you mean me. And I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here," Donnie grabs the picture and crumples it before tossing it. "Besides, where would we keep the thing?" Donnie asks. Amy scoffs from the couch as she reads a magazine upside down. "In his imagination, cuz it's never gonna happen at this point," she says dryly. "We could find a place. Just think of overhauling the wheels. Please? Please please please please? Did I mention you're my favorite turtle?" Mikey begs.

Splinter holds two planks. "Ssshh. Leonardo is working on perfecting his ninjitsu skills. Perhaps something you two should consider?" Splinter turns to Leo and Amy sits up to watch him. Leo glances at her at the corner of his eye. "Leonardo, leaping split-kick!" Splinter orders. Leo jumps up and attempts the move, but cannot do it. "Try again, my son. It will come with practice," Splinter tells him. Leo looks at Amy, who gives him a gentle smile before turning around.

Mikey was still pestering Donnie. "Donatello. Donatello. If you build it, we will ride," Mikey impersonates Splinter's voice. "In turtle-style!" Mikey says in his regular voice. Donnie grabs a 'Sewer Sweet Sewer' sign and a hammer. "Here, motor-mouth. Make yourself useful," Donnie tells him and Mikey moans. "Hang this up someplace nice," Donnie finishes. "Aww…hey, Amy, you wanna—"

"Mikey, I'm not hanging that up for you!" Amy exclaims. Mikey slumps and walks away. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be home with your grandma?" Donnie asks, turning to Amy. "She's okay with me being gone for hours, she says I should live my life anyway…as long as I call every hour."

* * *

Back with Raph and Casey, Raph tries to reason with the vigilante. "Listen, I'm trying ta tell you something here, but you're really working on my last nerve," Raph growls. "Is that right?" Casey asks as he swings and misses. "I think you're trying ta do the right thing, but you're going about it all wrong. You gotta get control of yourself," Raph tells him. "Look, freak boy, if you're protecting these Purple Dragon scum, then you're in my way, and you're going down too!" Casey swings at Raph again, but Raph dodges.

He had had enough. "Hockey season's over," he says, kicking the hockey stick out of Casey's hands. "Yeah?" Casey asks, pulling out two baseball bats. "Well baseball's in season! And so are you, freaky freakin' weirdo! Batter up!" he exclaims. "Fine! Play ball!" Raph pulls out his twin sais.

* * *

Back at the Lair, Mikey is trying to put up the sign, but the nail won't go through the wall. "What's this wall made of?" he asks in annoyance. He keeps hammering until he breaks the nail. "Huh?" he asks. He walks away and comes back with a bigger nail and a sledgehammer. Amy watches as he does so. "Man, is it really that hard to put up a frame?" she mutters under her breath. "Alright, tough guy. Hehehe. Let's dance!" He successfully nails the sign to the wall, but the wall starts shaking. "Uh-oh," Mikey comments.

"Mikey, what did you do?" Amy asks, standing up. The wall comes apart, revealing a door. "Uh, guys. Looky what I found," Mikey calls out and the others join him. "It's a door of some kind," Donnie whispers. "Be careful," Leo whispers back. "It's a door, whatever's behind it is probably harmless," Amy replies. "Why are we whispering?" Mikey whispers. Donnie, Leo, and Amy look at him.

Amy's necklace suddenly lifts in the air, glowing. They all look in shock as they stare. "W-What?" Amy asks, looking at her necklace. The door glows before it opens. All of them look in silence. "Okay, that was weird," Mikey comments. A foul smelling gas is released. "Whew! That's some stank," Donnie says and Amy sniffs before covering her mouth in disgust. "Don't look at me, my brother. Remember, he who smelt it, dealt it," Mikey answers. They walk into the room. A bunch of lights in the room turn on a crystal is hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey. I found a bunch of these crystals when I was cleaning up the Lair. They were all broken though…but it seems like Amy's isn't," Mikey says. "Where's the power source for this room? I don't see any wires or—" the door closes behind them. Amy's necklace starts to glow again and the room starts to shake.

"Hey, are we…moving?" Leo asks in confusion.

* * *

Casey charges but Raph blocks him with his sai. "Hey, you gotta listen to me. You're angry. I can understand that, believe me, but what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far and get yourself into real trouble?" Casey knocks him down with his bats.

"I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they got nothing to do with you!" Casey swings, but Raph blocks it.

"Fine, all you wanna do is fight?" Raph asks, getting up and kicking Casey down. "Let's fight!"

Casey knocks him down and pulls out a golf club. Raph angrily gets up and kicks him back. He walks up to Casey and takes his mask off. Raph suddenly stops. Was he really gonna hurt someone who disliked the Purple Dragons as much as he did? He had to admit, the guy was crazy, but he needed help.

"Wha…What am I doing? We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting," Raph helps Casey up as Casey grabs a golf club. "We both just need to get ahold of ourselves, take it easy, chill," Raph gives Casey his mask.

"You know, you're right. You've shown me the error of my ways…not! Fore!" Casey whacks Raph with the golf club and laughs. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Casey exclaims and runs away, but Raph chases after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a warehouse, the room that Donnie, Amy, Leo, Mikey, and Splinter were in rises from below the floor. They step out.

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey asks, looking around. Donnie opens a door, revealing that they are on the surface. "So the weird glowing chamber that Amy somehow activated brings us up to street level?" he asks. Amy crosses her arms. "You make it seem like I did on purpose," she deadpans.

Splinter sniffs around the warehouse. "This warehouse has been abandoned for many many years," he explains. "Great space. But it needs something. Hm. Bathtub? No. Kitchen? Nuh uh. I know! A souped up Battle Shell would be perfect right here!" Mikey points to a space then a different space. "No, no, right here is the perfect spot to keep the souped up Battle Shell!" Mikey walks away. "No, no, here!"

Amy looks in annoyance. "If I hear the words Battle Shell one more time…" she mutters. "I think he's trying to tell you something, Donnie," Leo points out. Donnie closes the door.

* * *

Back with Raphael, he was trying to find that whackbag. "I know that big dope is around here somewhere," he murmurs. Casey appears at the other end of the alley on a motorcycle and trips Raph up with a hockey stick.

"I got more where that came from, freak boy! You want a rematch?! Check me out Friday night, Central Park! Adios, loser!" Casey rides away.

"Come back here, you…! Aw nuts." He knew he had no chance of catching up with him, even on foot. As Casey rides away, the spiky haired thug appears behind another alley and makes a phone call.

"Yo, Dragon Face. It's that guy. The one with the hockey mask. He was fighting some weirdo in a bug costume, and I know where he'll be on Friday night."

Dragon Face listens to the message. He is a Purple Dragon member with a dragon tattooed on his face, hence the name Dragon Face. "I want that hockey mask wearing vigilante's head on a plate. Put everybody on alert. Everybody. This guy's been messing with our business for months. It's time we started messing with him."

* * *

Back at the Lair, the three brothers, Amy, and Splinter return from the warehouse via the elevator. "I don't know who could have built this thing, but if we're going to use it, we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse," Leo says. "Piece of pie," Donnie replies. "Mmm. Piece of _pizza_ pie," Mikey comments. "Is food all you ever think about?" Amy laughs.

Suddenly, Raph returns. "Welcome home, Raph. Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you," Mikey comments. Amy stares at Raph. Those injuries looked very familiar…but how? "Yeah, it's a long story. But first I…I-I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry I got so outta control earlier. Guys, I'm really sorry," Raph explains. Amy smiles softly. Mikey puts one hand on Raph's shoulder and punches him in the arm with the other.

"Hey, don't sweat it, bro." Leo stares. "Alright, who are you, and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" he teases. Amy laughs, covering her mouth. "Let's say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting. I'll fill you in over dinner," Raph tells him. Splinter turns to Amy. "Amelia, would you like to stay for dinner?" he asks.

The question caught her off guard. "Y-You want me to stay for dinner?" she asks timidly. Splinter nods. "We would be glad to have you," he explains, bowing. Amy thinks it over for a bit before smiling. "Sure, I just have to tell my grandmother," she answers. "I will speak with her," Splinter holds out his hand for her cell phone. Amy dials her grandmother and hands the phone to Splinter.

"Dinner? Now you're talking my language," Mikey says. They start walking away. "What language is that, Mikey? Nit-wit?" Raph asks. "Ha ha. Listen to the funny mutants," Mikey replies sarcastically. Amy giggles, covering her mouth.

* * *

"So what happened to you, anyway?" Amy asks as they eat their meal. She was sitting next to Leo and Donnie while Raph, Splinter, and Mikey were on the opposite side. Raph sighs. "Some maniac in a hockey mask," he answers. Amy suddenly drops her fork. "What?" she asks quietly. Raph raises an eye-ridge. "Yeah, he was going crazy trying to stop some Purple Dragons. He's good, but he was taking it too far," he explains.

Amy slams her fist on the table. "Unbelievable!" she grumbles to their confusion. "Uh, what is going on?" Donnie asks her. "The guy you fought is Casey Jones. He lives in the same neighborhood as me, and he likes to visit my house ALL the time. It takes him forever to leave. My grandmother makes pie for him. He's the one who kicked your shell?" Amy explains. "Casey Jones, huh? What else do you know about him?" Leo asks. "He has a…personal agenda with the Purple Dragons. He'll stop at nothing for his revenge," Amy answers. Mikey swallows his dinner quickly and they all stare.

Mikey burps loudly. "Aw, gross, Mikey!" Donnie comments. "Learn some manners," Leo mutters as Amy shakes her head.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles and Amy attempt to sneak out. She had told her grandma that she overslept, which was fine, but Amy couldn't always tell her that. She loved her grandmother dearly, and she didn't want to keep her friends a secret forever… "I don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter," Leo's voice breaks her out of her thoughts. "And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante whack bag and stop him. For his own good. He's not a bad guy, like Amy said. Just a little misguided."

They don't realize that Splinter is watching them the whole time. He turns on the lights and they stop. "Ahem," Splinter clears his throat. "Busted," Mikey murmurs. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" he asks. "This month?" Mikey asks Donnie. "512 actually, but one for Amy," Donnie answers. Amy's eyes widen at the amount.

"It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are. It is as the great sage and warrior Kenji Hashimura once said, 'Why walk when you can ride?'" Splinter explains to their confusion.

"Come again?" Mikey asks and Splinter smiles. He shows the elevator. "Take the truck."

The four brothers and Amy enter the elevator and go to the warehouse and look at the armored car. "Alright, we got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle-ready," Raph says. "Let's get to work," Donnie orders.

They work hard to soup up the car and eventually finish the Battle Shell. "I guess Mikey got what he wanted after all," Amy murmurs as she looks at the car. "Now this is a ride," Raph comments. Donnie takes off his goggles. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Let's roll!"

They all get into the Battle Shell and buckle up. They then take off from the warehouse. "Amy, you want us to drop you off?" Donnie asks her from in front. "And miss the look on Casey's face when he sees me? No way!" Amy answers with a smile.

* * *

Casey rides his motorcycle to Central Park. As he turns, a Purple Dragon thug with blue hair sees him and makes a call. "I got him, Dragon Face. He's in the park."

"We're on our way. He ain't getting out of that park. Not on two feet anyway."

Meanwhile, the Battle Shell also arrives at the park, with Donnie driving. "…And on your left is Central Park, 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city." Amy smirks and Raph looks out the window. "Wait! There he is!" Casey rides past them and Raph runs up to Donnie. "Floor it, Don! Keep up with him!"

"You go get him, Raph," Donnie answers, pointing behind them. "I've whipped up something special for you. It's in the back," he explains. Raph goes to the back of the truck and sees a red motorcycle and helmet. "Like it? I call it the Shell Cycle!" Donnie tells him. Raph grabs the helmet. "Donatello, you are the turtle!"

Raph rides out the Battle Shell and rides past it and into Central Park. Casey sees him and speeds up. Raph catches up to him. "Hey Hotshot! Slow it down!" Raph shouts. Casey speeds up and they go through two turns with Raph easily keeping up with him and riding to his right. "Pull over!" Raph yells. Casey speeds up again but Raph catches up to his left. "I said pull over!" Raph tells him. He forcefully applies the brakes on Casey's bike, causing him to crash. Raph then turns around.

"Time for a little shell-shock." He speeds towards Casey and jumps off the bike to tackle him to the ground and watches as the Shell Cycle falls down.

"Ugh, I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog," Casey complains. Raph takes off his helmet. "Turtle," he corrects. "Whatever," Casey retorts.

"Look, I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons either. I'll help you take them down, but we gotta exercise just a little restraint." Raph helps him up. "Save it. You don't know what you're talking about," Casey tells him. "Try me," Raph challenges.

Casey lifts up his mask. "Well, a long time ago when I was a kid…"

 _Casey watches a building get burned by five thugs. "Some young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons." The thugs walk up to Casey. "When he didn't pay, they torched our store." The biggest thug walks up to Casey. He takes a fighting stance, but he just grabs Casey by the shirt._

" _You tell your old man, punk, next time pay up or else." He drops Casey before walking off with his goons. A young brunette runs up to him. "Casey! Casey, what happened?" she asks, looking at him. Casey looks sadly at the burning store. "The Purple Dragons…" he whispers and she gasps at the burning building. You can see the fire in his eyes. The brunette hugs him._

Casey had the same fire in his eyes. He closes his eyes and sheds a tear. Amy was always there for him after that day. She was like a sister to him. Now Raph knew what Amy meant by his 'personal agenda.' He turns to face Raph. "So don't tell me how to deal with Purple Dragons!"

"Just be careful. Your anger could take you down. Make you act just like them. My father once told me a true warrior finds balance in all things," Raph tells him. "Balance, huh?" Casey asks. "Well, you know, as much balance as a couple of hot-headed whack-bags like us can manage," Raph comments. Casey smiles. "Me? You're the only whack-bag around here, Doc."

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you," Raph punches Casey in the arm. "Sorry, but for a little green dude, you are totally nuts," Casey punches Raph back. "Yeah, well I'm not the one running around in a hockey mask," Raph retorts. "I gotta protect my good looks. I'm saving this face for Hollywood," Casey explains, gesturing to his face.

"Well, isn't this romantic."

They see Dragon Face and several other Purple Dragons carrying various weapons and surrounding them. "So, when you said I'd go too far, get myself into trouble, you meant something like this?" Casey asks, looking around. "Something like that," Raph answers.

The Purple Dragons get closer to them, but the Battle Shell rolls in at the last second, causing the thugs to disperse. Leo, Amy, Mikey, and Donnie join them.

"Friends of yours?" Casey asks. "Brothers actually," Raph answers. "I can see the family resemblance…wait, Amy?!" Casey answers. "Sup, Casey?" she asks, winking. "I'm the pretty one," Mikey says and Amy rolls her eyes. The Purple Dragons charge. "Ames, stay behind me," Leo tells her and she nods. Mikey and Donnie use their weapons to block two thugs' attacks and knock them back. Casey and Raph each have a thug jump at them but they knock the thugs back. Leo and Amy get surrounded by multiple thugs. He sheathes his swords and split kicks two of them.

"Guys, check it out! I got my split kick right!" Leo calls out.

Raph was fighting someone off. "I missed it! Let me see it again!" Raph shouts. Leo split kicks two more thugs but Raph is fighting off another thug. "One more time!" Leo split kicks two more thugs. "Haha! Saw that one!" Raph says and puts away his sai and holds up all six fingers. "I give you a ten!" Casey calls out, holding up ten fingers. Amy holds up a sign that says ten.

"Hey, Raph, only a six?" Leo asks, elbowing a thug behind him in the stomach. "Bro, it's all I got!" Raph tells him, blocking a punch and kicking someone. Amy sees a thug inching behind Leo. She grabs a trash can lid and throws it at the thug. Leo looks behind him and sees the thug before turning to Amy. "Thanks," he says, smiling. Amy smiles back. "You're welcome," she replies, but doesn't see a thug behind her. Leo suddenly grabs her hand and throws her so that she could hit the thug.

"You could have warned me!" she exclaims when he places her down. Mikey uses his nunchucks and Casey uses his hockey stick to hit two more thugs. "Why hello there, sweetheart," Amy hears and she shivers. She turns to see Dragon Face. Leo backflips in front of her, shielding her with his sword. "Maybe I didn't make my warning clear to your goons. You leave her alone," Leo hisses. After a short fight, Leo uses his swords to chop part of Dragon Face's weapon off.

"Uh-oh." Leo kicks him to knock him out with the rest of his gang. "I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm glad I met you, crazy man," Raph tells Casey. "Me too, freako, and you know something else? I'm starting to see what you're all about," Casey puts a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Oh you mean about balance? Self-control?" Raph asks.

"No, I mean that you're a green mutant freak," Casey laughs and punches Raph in the arm. "But I like you," he comments. Casey and Raph start laughing and punching each other. Casey tackles Raph down and they continue to fight while the others look on.

"He's your brother," Leo says to Mikey.

"No no, he's YOUR brother."

"Absolutely, YOUR brother." Amy rolls her eyes, having enough. She walks up to Casey and Raph, pinching their ears. They complain and she lets them go. "Boys," she mutters.

* * *

Later that night, Amy sits in the living room area, staring at the TV screens. She was wrapped up in a blanket and she flips channels in boredom. The others were asleep, as far as she knew. But what she didn't know was that one turtle was watching her from behind. Amy suddenly stops flipping channels. "Mikey, I swear if that's you, I will drop kick you. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not capable."

She hears chuckling that wasn't from Mikey and she turns to see Leo holding a cup. "Not exactly," he tells her. Amy blushes in embarrassment. "Leo! I'm sorry, I thought Mikey—"

"You don't have to explain, Mikey's the type to do so," he interrupts, sitting down next to her. He hands her the cup of tea and their fingers jolt a bit. Amy quickly pulls her hand away, blushing. Luckily, she didn't spill a drop. Leo clears his throat. "It's late. Shouldn't you be at home?"

Amy sighs at that. "I snuck out. I don't know, something just brought me here. It wasn't intentional," she explains, looking down at her cup. She could smell the scent of cinnamon in the tea. She sips it slowly. "Do you like it?" Leo asks. Amy gives a little smile. "It's good," she answers.

Leo blushes. "Good," he replies and they stare at the TV set in silence. Leo decided that it might be the time to get to know the brunette more. After all, she knew about him. And he knew almost to nothing about her. "So, uh, Ames, what's your grandmother like?" Leo asks, still staring at the TV sets. "Ha! What isn't she like is the real question. Well, she's saucy in remarks and behavior. But she's consultative, protective, loving, and motherly at heart. She provides life lessons, guidance…she's been taking care of me ever since my mother died and my father left us when I was a kid."

Leo puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My mother died a few years ago. I still miss her, though." Amy looks down at her cup again. Her mother had died of cancer when Amy was about 11. Her father left them years before for another woman. Amy hadn't heard from him since. Leo squeezes her shoulder and she looks at him. Leo gives her a smile and she smiles back. Leo suddenly realized his hand was still on her shoulder. He moves it away, blushing and scratching his neck sheepishly.

"What about school?" Leo asks. "I'm home-schooled. My grandma thinks that going to school is too 'normal,'" Amy puts quotation marks at the last word. "What does she teach you?" Leo questions. "Anything she thinks I need to learn for a college degree. She also taught me how to cook, sew, and knit when I was 13. Some people think it's weird that I know how to sew since the elderly do it often, but I think it's neat. In fact, I've made my own clothes and blankets in minutes," she explains.

"I also know how to sing," she finishes. Leo nods slowly. "Well, I think it's nice that you have someone close to pick up the pieces of yourself," he tells her. Amy turns to him and smiles. "Don't forget you and your brothers! You're a part of my life too," she murmurs, blushing and looking away. Leo blushes and looks away. Amy places down her cup on the table and stands up. "Oh, look at the time! I should go before anyone else realizes I was here," she says quickly.

"If you want, I could accompany you. You know, in case any Purple Dragons come after you," Leo stammers. "O-Oh. Thank you, but I can just take a taxi," Amy answers nervously. "I insist, I can take you on the Battle Shell," Leo tells her. He didn't want to leave her up there alone. It was for her safety. Amy blushes.

"W-well, okay. Thank you, Leo."

Leo stops in front of her house. The whole ride was awkward silence. Amy steps out and turns to Leo. "Thanks again," she whispers. "I'll see you soon…right?" Leo asks. Amy laughs. "Leo, I'm not going anywhere," she tells him, winking before going inside. Leo watches as she leaves and sighs.

Why did he feel something when she winked at him?

* * *

 **Angel: Don't know when the next update is...bye!**


	5. Nano

**Angel: Sorry about the wait. KS had her power out, but luckily she was more than halfway through. She said she was grounded, so I helped her finish the rest.**

* * *

 **Donnie's P.O.V.**

 _We ride on the Battle Shell, though the junkyard. My name is Donatello. A giant robot made-out of old robotic pieces is chasing us while holding Amy on his hand. And I'm usually into building things. The giant robot grabs the Battle Shell from it's back, and Mikey steps harder on the accelerator. And this particular thing, I'd like to take it apart, real fast. The robot punches the doors hardly, still holding Amy, and we fall, unbalanced. Before it takes us apart. We finally break free of the robot's hold and we drive off. The robot starts chasing us again._

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V.**

In an experiment warehouse, a woman in a protective suit against toxins steps to a water container in the middle of the room.

"Journal Entry 567 US Government Commission Project code-named...nanotech," the woman mutters to herself. Inside the container, lots of microscopic robots move, like if they were inside water as they shriek. "Experiment proceeding as planned. The nanobots continue to work together as a colony, coordinated by the hive mind contained within the robotic sells," she concludes, placing a finger in her chin thoughtfully. She presses a button on a control panel, making it lift up, as if it was a microscope.

She looks through the lens.

"The safety restriction is still in place. It cannot disassemble molecules or organic sells as it will in the future when it preforms microscopic operations," she mutters, stepping back of the microscope. "7:05 a.m. first test of it's ability to take apart and reassemble mechanical devices," she presses another buttons, making a toaster and a radio-clock enter the container. The nanobots surround the devices, separating the pieces into junk.

To the woman's dismay, the nanobots reassemble the pieces into a kid's shape. "Ugh, no, please. I thought this was fixed," she complains, shaking her head. "The mental structure of the hive mind is equivalent to that of a three-year-old child," she explains. She adjusts her glasses and starts typing on the keyboard again. "To facilitate absorbing new information. It's personifying again," she complains. She shakes her head and sighs. "Ridiculous," she presses a button on a remote control, making the nanobots have an electro-shock.

"This personality glitch will have to eradicated as soon as possible," she murmurs, rubbing her head. The nanobots drop the pieces, so that they're junk again. "If only I could do the same of this headache. Ugh, I need a cup of coffee," she mutters, walking away. Without her noticing, the nanobots reassemble the torn-apart pieces again, turning back into a robotic child, but with a drill on it's left hand. The robots drill their way out of the container and get out. They form back into their normal shape.

They get out through an air conduct, until they get to an alley. The nanobots rummage through-out the streets, humans passing by on the sidewalk. The nanobots see a man, standing on the side walk, with lots of toy robots. He's wearing a grey derby hat and overcoat, and has black hair.

"Come on, come on, ya bunch of stingy breaks," the man mutters, trying to call people's attention. "Somebody's gotta own one of these things. You think you're too good for me, is that it?" the man asks reluctantly.

The nanobots stare at the man, looking at him strangely. They suddenly hear a kid's voice.

"Daddy, I want one!" the kid exclaims. The man and his son step to the man in the overcoat.

"Okay, okay. How much, pal?" the father asks. The man in the overcoat smirks.

"Five bucks, now buy it," he answers.

"I'll give you three," the kid's dad replies.

"Three?! I gotta make a living here!" the man in the overcoat exclaims in disbelief.

"Take it or leave it," the dad says.

"Alright, fine," the man in the overcoat answers reluctantly.

The man and his son starts walking away, not noticing that the man in the coat took his wallet from his pocket. He chuckles.

"I'll take it there're lots o' cash here," he mutters to himself.

The kid and his dad walk away, the kid smiling for his new toy. Suddenly, the toy robot breaks and falls to the floor on the kid's hands. The kid starts crying and his dad turns back to where the man in the overcoat was, only to see that he's gone.

He runs to an alley and hides behind a wall.

"Alright, Harry, you still got it," he mutters to himself. He checks on the wallet he just stole, only to find 13 bucks inside. "Thirteen bucks? Thirteen bucks?!" he asks in disbelief. "Man, can I never get a break?" he asks reluctantly and throws the wallet away.

The nanobots rummage close him, making him trip over and drop his suitcase and stereo. He looks up, seeing how the nanobots start tearing apart his stereo, until they form back into a kid.

"What in the...?" he asks in a whisper.

"Da...ddy," the robot stutters, walking close to Harry.

* * *

The Battle Shell drives on the streets, Casey following close behind on his bike, until they arrive to an antiques shop. The shop's name is 2nd Time Around. They park on an alley next to the shop. April dusts an old British clock, until she hears her bell ring. She smiles and walks to the back door. Inside the store, there are all kinds of relics, like a skeleton, a shark dangling from the ceiling and all kinds of stuff. April opens the door, seeing Mikey and Amy on the front, Leo, Raph and Donnie standing behind.

"Hi, April. Green brothers, movers, and shepherds reporting for duties," he announces proudly. Amy crosses her arms and clears her throat. "Oh, and brunette in pink," he replies sheepishly. She rolls her eyes as she and the turtles walk inside.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming, I need all the help I can get," April replies.

"We're here to help, April," Amy answers with a smile.

"Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes," April orders, pointing to some boxes.

"Just lemme put on my hernia trust," he comments.

"Right over there, wise guy," she tells him. Don steps to April. "Plus, I got a heater that won't heat!" she calls out. Don is holding a big bag with some pipes.

"Hence these," he says, showing those pipes. Raph and Leo step inside.

"You two, that whole wall of antiques moving. Carefully," April demands, pointing at him with her duster.

"Hey, I'm a ninja, not a..." Raph complains, but Leo shoves him.

"Your wish...is our command," Leo interrupts gently.

"You, Amy, can help me by sweeping the place while I keep dusting," April tells her with a smile.

"No problem, I'll get the broom," Amy replies as she walks to the cleaning cupboard.

April turns around, not noticing Casey is stepping in too.

"You're...not a turtle...or a girl," April stutters, looking at his eyes. He looks at her as well. Casey had never seen a girl this pretty. Though, he could describe her as hot.

"Oh...definitely not," he stutters as well.

"Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend," Leo says, stepping to the two.

April offers her hand to shake it with him, but he waves coolly.

"Hey, Casey. Casey Jones," he salutes, walking away. "Hey, nice junk," he comments.

"It was my dad's. The shop, I mean. I'm reopening it! For now. Until I figure out what to do with myself," she tells him nervously. "My last job ended kind of...weirdly," she explains to Casey.

"As if 'weird' was enough to describe what happened," Amy mutters to herself.

"Oh, I get it. While you are waitin' for a real job to come along, you're just hidin' out in your pop's junk shop. It's cool," Casey deducts teasingly.

"It's an antique shop," she clears him out, scowling. "And I'm not hiding from anything!" she exclaims angrily.

"Hey, whatev', babe," he replies, making April blush slightly.

"Babe?!" she asks in disbelief. Amy steps to her with a smirk.

"I think Casey's got the hots for you, April," Amy teases her, placing her forearms on the broom. Casey steps to Raph, who's trying to push a big wooden furniture.

"Hey, Raph, that's a two-man job," Casey tells Raph and they both try to lift it up. April and Amy's eyes widen.

"Um, guys, I think it'd be better if you don't lift that thing," Amy warns them.

"Amy's right, you've gotta be careful, that's very rare..." April tries to explain to them that it's fragile, but before she's got the chance to, the crockery falls to the floor and breaks. "Antique China," she stutters and Amy slaps her forehead.

"Hey, relax, we'll clean it up," Casey calls out, trying to calm her down. April groans and walks away. "Geez, is your friend always so...sensitive?" he asks reluctantly to Raph.

"Maybe not as sensitive as that crockery, but only sometimes," Amy tells him. "Now you guys go do something useful while I sweep this disaster you guys made," she warns them and Casey raises his hands in surrender.

* * *

Harry stares at the robot in amusement.

"Alright, you lil'...whatever you are, come on! Gimme back my stuff," he tells Nano. "Whoa, hold on a second. I'm gettin' one o' my million dollar ideas," he says, looking at jewelry. "Listen, kid. That trick you do, taking things apart, you think you can do that to a little thing called a burglar alarm?" he asks with a smirk. He was obviously thinking about stealing that jewelry. He had seen the advantage of taking money with that new robotic kid he had found. He was a thief, yes. But using a robot that doesn't understand that this is wrong is much worse than that.

"Da...ddy," Nano repeats.

The man looks at him in doubt, but still smirks.

"You want a daddy?" he asks in a teasing manner. "You do what I tell ya, I'll be your daddy," Harry assures him, jerking himself with his thumb. "Deal? Here, smile and shake hands. Of course, with your face, I can't tell if you're smilin' or what," he tells Nano, offering his hand to shake it. He takes his hand and they walk away. "Kid, I got a feelin' you're a lucky break I've been waitin' for," Harry tells the robot.

During the night, Harry and Nano step to an alley next to a jewelry store. They stand in front of the back door and he smirks at the robot. He points to a burglar alarm with a red beeping light. Nano takes a few wires and twitches a few controls, making it deactivate. He opens the door, taking the latch off the door and using it as a new piece of his body. Harry rubs his hands and enters the store. He takes a lantern off his bag and uses it to break the glass showcases with rings, necklaces, and bracelets inside.

He grabs all the commodity he can get as the robot looks at him, unexpressive. In full day-light, Harry changed his clothes to brown pants, black shoes, a beige plaid coat, a light brown derby hat and a brown shirt with a white t-shirt underneath.

"Yes, siree, looking good," he flatters himself. "You are my lucky break, kid," he congratulates him, patting him on the head. "My lucky break," Harry puts Nano inside his bag. He walks away from the alley while whistling.

* * *

In 2nd Time Around, April is talking to the turtles and Amy.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies," April tells them.

"You're right. The jewelry store that was robbed is right on your block," Amy says.

"So that's why I asked you here for a sleepover tonight," April explains.

Raph puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, April. We've got you covered," he assures her.

"I feel so much better having you guys here," April comments with a smile. Mikey stands up and smiles at her. Raph walks to the window and opens the door. He gives a thumbs up to Casey, who's standing on a roof on the front block, hockey stick in hand.

Harry and Nano walk in front on 2nd Time Around. Harry doesn't notice for a second that it has valuable things on the shop window. He walks back in front of the store and looks at its jewelry.

"Well, hello, a pinky ring," he comments, looking down at the commodity. "Where I grew up, all the neighborhood big shots had pinky rings," he explains. "Hey, kid, blast that for me, will ya?" he asks.

Upstairs, a monster movie plays on the T.V. The turtles and Amy dead asleep on the floor, pizza and empty drinks all around them. Down stairs, the robot walks through the store, trying to find what his daddy wanted. He has to make him happy, or else, he won't be his daddy anymore. And, even though he's a robot, he wants a daddy. He sees some old masks, like those people wore during the Greek times, when they had plays in the theatre. He presses a button with a recorded voice of Harry when they met.

"Of course, with your face, I can't tell if you're smilin' or what," Harry's voice says. He places a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

Harry paces on the front door. He walks inside the store.

"C'mon, kid, what's taking you so long?" he asks reluctantly. Nano tries different masks.

"What you doin' with those?" Harry asks angrily. "Let's get outta here," he mutters. The get out through the back door and walk through an alley. "Remember our deal," he tells him. They walk past the Battle Shell and to the sidewalk. "You do what I say, right? I'm the...daddy," he tells the robot, unamused. Wearing the mask, the robot changes his sad look to a happy one.

They don't notice Casey is standing in front of them, hockey staff in hand, and wearing his mask.

"So, what's your story gonna be?" he asks with a hint of sarcasm. He takes him by the shirt and brings him close. The robot looks at the scene in fear.

"Doin' some after-hour shoppin', pal?" he questions. He starts shaking him, not noticing the robot is tearing something else apart. He takes a car and reassembles the piece, until he becomes larger. Casey looks at the robot in shock while Harry looks at him with a smile.

"What the...?" he stutters, pulling out his baseball bat. The robot changes his face to an angry one. "Uh oh," Casey stutters. The robot hits him, making him fall against the wall and landing on some rubble.

From upstairs, Leo has a slice of pizza and a soda on his hands. He hears something and wakes up. He gasps.

"Guys," he whispers, shaking Mikey a little.

"Can I have another smore?" Mikey stammer in his sleep. Mikey gets up and Leo shushes him.

"Noise. Downstairs," he whispers, pointing down.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Donnie asks, jerking behind him with his thumb. They look at him confused, until they see Amy still sleeping while sucking her thumb. They all snicker, but Leo can't help but seeing that scene pretty adorable.

He steps to her and starts shaking her gently.

"Amy..." he whispers.

Her thumb falls from her mouth and she snores a little.

"Gimme the wrench...wasn't my fault, but the darn girls learned how ta' swim," she stammers. Leo chuckles and shakes her more.

"Ames, wake up..." he tells her.

She wakes up ascared. "That's not my ferret!" she screams, not noticing that she was being looked at. "Oh..." she blushes as Mikey, Don and Raph laugh while Leo chuckles slightly. "Why do you have to interrupt my beauty dream?" she asks reluctantly while crossing her arms.

"Noise. Downstairs," Leo informs her. She scowls and nods.

April steps out of her room, rubbing her left eye. "Hey. Did you hear any...?" She sees the guys and Amy were gone. "I'm guessing...yes."

Mikey slides down a wire with his nunchuck, Raph following behind. They all stand in front of Harry, Casey and Nano, weapons in hand.

"Okay...what is that?!" Leo asks amazed. "Donnie?" he turns to said turtle.

"Uh, insufficient data, boss," Donnie answers.

Harry raises his hands defensively and backs away behind Nano. "This can't be happenin'," he says terrified. "Martians, and they captured a young lady. Just when things are finally goin' my way," he exclaims reluctantly.

"Uh, I wasn't abducted, or whatever," Amy retorts, crossing her arms.

"We...we've been invaded. Don't let'em get me, kid," Harry stammers, trembling.

Nano raises his hands and punches the floor, but the turtles and Amy dodge. Raph jumps up to Nano and tries to stab him with his sai. With no use, Nano kicks him away. Mikey tries kicking him from behind, only to earn a punch against the wall and landing next to Donnie, who's searching something on his leather handbag.

"Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?" Mikey asks while rubbing his head. Don takes a blowtorch out.

"Hold that thought. Just keep him busy," he declares.

"I knew you were gonna say that," Mikey tells him scowling.

As the other try to keep Nano busy, Donnie lights the blowtorch with a clip, causing it to catch a spark. Nano tries to punch Leo, but he dodges the attack, sliding through it's legs. Amy runs against the wall, a pipe in hand. She jumps up and hits him with no result. She grunts in exasperation and throws it away. From behind Nano, Donnie steps to him, blowtorch in hand. He fires to Nano's back, making it shriek. Nano unconsciously waves it's left hand, punching Donnie against a wall.

"Don't let them aliens get'ya, kid!" Harry exclaims. "Knock'em flat!" he cheers. Amy takes Leo's sword and steps to Harry.

"What do you know about all this?!" she exclaims angrily. He backs away, ascared.

"Help...!" he exclaims.

Nano changes his face to a scared one and makes his way to his 'daddy.'

"Da...ddy," he stutters, taking all four turtles by it's arms and throwing them away.

He steps to both Harry and Amy, who's still pointing the katana to him. She turns around, sewing Nano behind her. She screams as Nano grabs her, making her drop Leo's sword, and Harry and takes them away. Leo gets up and sees them leaving.

"Noooo!" he exclaims. He wanted to chase them, but when he's on the sidewalk, they're gone. He lost them. He had lost Amy. How was he supposed to find her?

"Amy..." Mikey whispers. Suddenly, April gets out of the backdoor of her apartment.

"What...was that thing?" April asks as she steps in.

Casey grunts as he gets up from the rubbish and rubs his sides.

"Casey!" she exclaims as she runs to him. "Oh, no," she mutters as she lifts up his mask. "So, uh…did I win?" he asks in pain. The two walk up to the turtles and Donnie picks something up.

"Hey, guys. This stuff is moving!" he explains, holding a moving piece of metal.

* * *

Inside the shop, Donnie examines the metal. Leo paces around in worry.

"Whoa, definitely something you don't see everyday!" he comments.

"What did you find?" Mikey asks him.

"Take a look," Donnie tells him, moving away from his microscope.

Mikey looks down to see little bug-like robots moving around everywhere.

"Eww, what are they?" Mikey asks in disgust.

"Nanobots. Microscopic robots all working together," Donnie explains.

"Are they dangerous?" Raph questions.

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group, they became mindless. Unmotivated."

"Oh, like when Raph goes solo. He becomes mindless and unmotivated," Mikey teases, putting a finger on Raph's face. Raph pushes it away.

"Eh. Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kinda…lost ta you?" he asks them.

"Yeah, like…like a little kid!" Mikey realizes.

"Yeah, well, that thing has Ames," Leo retorts, crossing his arms. Mikey and Raph smirk at him. "What?"

"You liiiike her," Mikey sings, inching towards Leo.

Leo pushes him away. "I do not," he denies, but blushes when Mikey turns away.

Donnie looks back at his microscope. "Uh-oh. It's reproducing itself and if each nanobots makes a copy of itself and the copies make copies…this thing could really become unstoppable."

Leo walks closer. "Then we stop it and get Amy back…now. Is there any way to trace this thing?" Leo orders.

"Hmm…the nanobots have a unique power signature," Donnie suddenly snaps his fingers. "Hey, I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it!" he realizes.

"And once we find robo boy, then what?" Mikey asks.

"Well…as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology…" Donnie pulls out a blowtorch and fires it at the nanobots, making them disappear. "It does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat."

"So what are we waitin' for? Let's go and rescue Amy," Raph replies and they run to the door.

Casey starts to sit up. "Let me just grab my golf baaa-ow," he sits back down.

"You aren't going anywhere, mister. You wait right here till I get some more bandages," April tells him sternly, walking away.

Raph steps up to him and kneels in front of him. "You wouldn't be milkin' this boo boo thing, would ya, Case?" Raph asks.

"Hey, show a little concern, shell-for-brains," Casey retorts. Raph elbows him in the shoulder.

"You owe us one, pal," Raph tells him, walking away.

"Definitely, ow," Casey replies, clutching his stomach.

* * *

Amy is tied up in the junkyard and her mouth is gagged with tape. Harry chuckles, holding a necklace, as Nano stands in front of him, Amy on his right.

"Man, that was somethin'. Those space aliens o-or whateva'. But you saved me, kid. You saved me! You're a stand-up guy, you know that? I'm proud of ya."

Nano changes his face to a happy one. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Hey, you think those green freaks came from the same place you're from, w-whereva that is. Um, you think maybe they're here to take you back and her too?" Harry asks, gesturing to Amy with his thumb. Nano's face changes to a scared one. Harry chuckles.

"No, I wouldn't like that either. Maybe it's time for us to blow outta town."

The Battle Shell is being driven by Donnie as he follows the signal.

"We're almost on top of him," he reports.

"And Amy," Raph points out.

"Should be right through…there!" Donnie explains, ramming the vehicle through the gate of the junkyard.

Harry hears a noise and Amy smiles under her gag.

"Wait, you hear that?" he asks. The Battle Shell stops to where Harry, Nano, and Amy have disappeared.

"Look at all this stolen stuff," Leo murmurs.

"Where are they? The locator says they should be right here," Donnie says in confusion.

"I know it's been used before, guys, but…I'm getting a baaad feeling about this," Mikey mutters before Nano jumps out behind them. They jump back, weapons in hand.

Nano holds Amy in one hand and she struggles in his grip.

"Amy!" Donnie calls out. Nano's face changes to an angry one. He uses the piles of junk next to him to form into a larger form of itself. Four pieces form into a computer screen.

"Now I'm getting an even badder feeling about this," Mikey comments and Nano screams.

"Uh, guys, anybody wanna tell me how we're gonna do this?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Like we always do, together. Hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself. Now!" Leo tells them and they stab at Nano. Leo cuts down the hand that held Amy. She still couldn't get out, though. Nano screams in pain as particles come out of his hand. He uses a pile of junk to make a new hand. Leo takes the gag off Amy.

"Thanks, Leo," she murmurs. Before he could cut Amy out, Nano pulls the hand that held Amy apart and grabs her. "Yo, come on!" she exclaims.

"Ames!" Leo shouts.

"Not good," she murmurs.

"I'm coming, Amy!" Donnie calls out, jumping up to her.

"Make it quick, I'm gonna hurl…literally!" she tells him. Donnie is punched by Nano, however. "My hero," Amy says dryly, putting a hand on her cheek.

"It's fast!" Donnie retorts to her.

"Donnie, that's never a good thing!" she exclaims.

"I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well," Mikey comments, shrugging.

"Ya think?!" Amy shouts.

"Plan B?" Donnie asks.

"Plan B," Leo answers and they run to the Battle Shell.

"Wait, what? Uh, hello! Brunette in distress here!" Amy yells as the vehicle drives away. Nano chases after them.

"Go get 'em, kid! You've got 'em on the run!" Harry calls out. Nano grabs the Battle Shell and slams it. It starts taking the Battle Shell apart.

"Faster, Mikey. It's taking us apart!" Donnie says.

"I'm givin' her all she's got, captain," Mikey answers, stepping on the gas pedal. "She cannot take them all," Mikey rolls his 'l.'

"Raph, you're on. Shell Cycle time," Leo orders as Raph puts on his bike helmet.

"Sure, I always have to do the crazy stuff," Raph mutters, revving his bike.

"Keep it busy until we're in position," Leo calls out. Raph rides his bike outside the back and speeds past Nano. Amy clears her throat, crossing her arms.

"Sorry!" Raph exclaims.

"You guys are slacking tonight," she deadpans. Raph circles Nano, making it upset. Raph drives to a compacter and Nano slams its hand to him, missing.

"Now, Mikey, ramming speed!" Leo tells Mikey and Mikey steps on the gas pedal, speeding behind Nano.

"No! Look out, kid!" Harry warns. The Battle Shell hits Nano, and he stumbles, dropping Amy. She screams and Raph speeds up to her, catching her. Nano falls into the compactor.

The compactor squishes Nano.

Raph looks down. "Yikes. Looks like that did it," Raph comments.

"Yeah, he's flat broke," Mikey replies as Nano is now a box. The screen turns on again.

"You know, I'm gonna stop with the puns," Mikey says as Nano turns back into his larger self.

"Seriously, they always come back to bite you!" Raph and Amy speed away on the Shell Cycle, the Battle Shell following them. Nano chases them.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Harry exclaims, pumping his fist.

"How fast can you get into position?" Leo asks Donnie.

"Consider me there," Donnie answers and jumps out the back of the Battle Shell. He leaps behind a trash pile. Amy looks behind to see Nano chasing them.

"Leo, tell me you got a plan C. I'm really hoping you got a plan C!" Raph says to Leo from his helmet.

"Plan C at twelve o'clock!" Leo answers as Mikey rides towards a magnet. Donnie climbs to the forklift holding the magnet.

"Uh, fellas? Plan C…now?" Raph asks nervously. Donnie pulls two levers and the magnet stops Nano from slamming Raph and Amy. The magnet lifts Nano up, trapping him.

"No! Kid! Are you alright?" Harry exclaims, running up to Nano. Nano screams in response as the magnet hovers over an incinerator. Nano tries to get itself free. "Hang on, kid! Daddy's coming!" Harry calls out, running to a control panel on the forklift. He pulls it open and flips the switch.

"What?" Donnie asks in disbelief as the magnet shuts off. Nano falls into the incinerator.

"No! No!" Harry shouts as a fire starts.

"Da…ddy…" Nano calls out, holding out a hand before the incinerator closes.

He looks back to see a broken happy mask. He bends down and picks it up. "I can't believe you're gone…my one real lucky break…and I broke ya. I-I-I'm sorry," Harry sobs as the police comes to take him away.

Amy steps in the Battle Shell and Leo runs up to her.

"Ames, you're okay!" he exclaims happily. Amy smiles a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine…" she suddenly frowns, recalling Nano's demise.

* * *

"You know, I feel kinda bad for the little bot," Mikey replies.

"Little?" Raph asks sarcastically. Mikey shrugs.

"You know, he was kinda like a little kid," Mikey explains.

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent," Donnie comments. Amy could relate to Nano in some way. Yes, he kidnapped her and he had no excuse for his actions, but she could sense that all the bot wanted…was a family.

The Battle Shell drives to the back of April's store.

"I'm just glad the fighting's over…and that Amy's okay," Leo replies, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy blushes and looks away. Leo takes his hand off, smiling sheepishly. He rubs his neck, whistling as they open the door. April and Casey were arguing.

"Take care of me? I only got hurt because I was saving you!" Casey argues.

"Ohh, so you think I need saving, is that it?" April asks.

"You twist around everything I say. Ah, women!"

"Why, of all the myopic, misogynist—"

"Sheesh, how can you even talk if you won't speak English?" Casey asks as he knocks over a vase.

"I told you to watch the antiques, ya big ape!"

As they watch, Amy cringes.

"I think they want to be alone," Mikey suggests.

"Take you home?" Leo asks Amy.

"Take me anywhere else but here," she mutters as they slowly back away from the door.

* * *

 **Angel: Next update is tomorrow.**


	6. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**Angel: I forgot to answer to some questions last chapter, sorry, I was in a rush to update so I forgot XD. To Guest, I don't know who Amy's voice actress is in this series, haven't figured it out yet. And ask KS about her outfit, because she created it.**

 **To Guest (I think it was a different person): I will only reveal one fact about Amy's powers: She only gets two.**

 **Donnie's POV**

 _I swim underwater. My name is Donatello, and right now I'm learning just how long I can hold my breath. I surface onto a boardwalk and see a vibro-cannon firing at the water. That vibro-cannon is seriously messing up the East River. I see part of the pier start to crumble. If this keeps up, the whole South Street Seaport could go crumbling into the water. I'd be fascinated by the technology…_

 _I see two shadows on the ground in front of me. If I wasn't otherwise occupied. I look behind me to see two ninjas. Great. Just great._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Mikey rides a skateboard through the sewers. "He is the Alpha Dog, the Thrash-Meister, the Undisputed God of the Half-Pipe," Mikey does a flip. "Wahoo!"

Raph rides on roller skates behind Mikey. "Who needs half-pipe, bro? We got FULL pipe! Hahahaha," he does a loop around the pipe. "Woohoo, yeah! Haha!"

"Wahoo!

"Alright!"

The duo ride into the lair. Leo and Donnie ride in behind them, the former on a scooter and the latter on a bike. Donnie goes off a ramp. "Going for airplitude!" he exclaims.

Leo goes off the same ramp and grinds a table. "Going for grinditude! Woo!"

The turtles all cheer while riding around. Amy struggles to move in the roller skates she was given. She had never really learned how to roller skate. Sports gear weren't really her thing. She wears white roller skates with pink laces, shoulder pads, knee pads, and a helmet on her head. Amy falls to the ground and groans. She props herself up slowly.

Splinter walks in holding a tray of that has a teapot, teacup, and two muffins. Leo speeds past Amy, making her spin around. "Sorry, Ames. Excuse me, Sensei," Leo calls out as he rides past his master. Splinter sets down the tray on the table by the TV.

"Heads up, Sensei! I mean, down!" Donnie shouts as he rides right over Splinter who ducks. Amy wasn't so lucky, though. When Donnie rides past her, he makes her fall to the ground. "Sorry, Amy," he says. Amy huffs in frustration as she stands up.

Splinter pours himself some tea and looks to his right, annoyed. He then jumps over the table as Raph rides by and lands on the other side. "Nice recovery, Sensei!" Raph comments as he speeds past Amy, making her wobble. "Raph!" she yells.

Splinter sighs and reaches for a muffin, but Mikey rides by and grabs it. "Hey, thanks, Sensei!" Mikey replies and rides past Amy, who crashes to the floor yet again. "I'm not made out for this," she mutters as she lays on the ground. "Extreme breed!" the turtles shout as they ride around. Amy, however, takes off her skates and sits next on the couch.

"Why did I think this would be a good idea?" she asks in exhaustion. Splinter sits down and tries turning on the TV, but all of a sudden, the electricity goes completely out. The turtles crash into each other.

"Nice wiring, Don!" Mikey comments sarcastically.

"I guarantee it's not my wiring. Maybe it's a blackout," Donnie tells him.

"Maybe. Now you wanna get your foot off my shell?"

Splinter lights a match and ignites a candle. The turtles were in a pile. Amy giggles to herself, covering her mouth. "Keep that flame away from Mikey. He scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner," Leo warns as they untangle themselves.

"Clearly there is a power failure. I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed," Splinter tells them. "We're all over it," Mikey answers. He grabs his skateboard. Raph sheathes the wheels on his skates. Leo folds up his scooter. Donnie folds his bike. Amy looks at her roller skates before throwing them to the couch. "No way am I using those death traps," she comments.

"You gotta use something," Mikey points out. "You can ride with me, Ames. I don't mind," Leo tells her, blushing. Amy smiles a bit and they all run off with their rides.

"And hurry up! I do not wish to miss my favorite program," Splinter calls out. "Record it for me!" Amy tells him.

* * *

It's nightfall. The turtles and Amy appear on a water tower. "You know, I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far," Leo comments. "You can never be too thorough. Especially when it comes to topside time," Raph says. It was so dark, it was a wonder they could see themselves. "This whole side of town is dark. The substation must have gone out," Donnie explains. "This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" Leo replies.

"With Mikey around, you think there would be," Amy jokes. "Hey!" Mikey exclaims as the others laugh. "Ah, I was just joking," she tells him. "Yeah. It's totally dark down there," Raph replies.

"Which means there's only one thing for us to do."

* * *

At a staircase in front of a building, Raph and Mikey grind down the railing.

"Banzai!" The turtles yell. Amy had her hands on Leo's shoulders as he rides. He stops his scooter. "Guys, you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?" he asks. Raph and Mikey join him.

"That's the beauty of it, Leo. No one can see us. It's pitch black," Raph retorts. "Get with the program, bro. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain," Mikey replies. Amy rolls her eyes. "Just because you _have_ a 'once in a lifetime opportunity,' doesn't mean you should risk it," she points out. "Who asked you?" Raph asks.

Donnie rides up to them. "Hey, check this out," he points a distance away. They see two ninjas climbing up a building. Wearing the same outfits from before. "Didn't we fight those clowns once before?" Mikey asks. "Yeah, and we nearly got waxed," Donnie whispers. Raph twirls his sais in his hands.

"Who's up for some payback?"

Inside a museum, the two ninjas go to a display case with a sword in it. One ninja uses a device to cut a circle on the glass and take a piece out without raising the alarm. The second ninja, wearing a glove device, tries to grab it, but is stopped when a shuriken is thrown at the case. They look and see the turtles along with Amy. "Gift shop's on the first floor, boys, but they don't take kindly to shoplifters, and neither do we," Leo says.

The first ninja pulls out his own sword while the second one goes for the display case, but Amy sweep kicks him to the ground. "Now before you try to make off with the goods, you might wanna consider a few things: One, you're outnumbered. Two, don't let the pretty faces fool you. We're tougher than we look," Raph threatens. More ninjas arrive.

"And three, we're about to get our butts seriously hammered!" Mikey comments as the ninjas surround them. "Ames, protect the sword!" Leo orders and Amy nods, getting into a fighting stance in front of the display case.

A ninja charges at Leo with a staff. Leo cuts the staff in half, but the ninja makes a blade pop out each half. He charges at Leo who blocks with his shell and breaks the blades. He then knocks the ninja into another ninja. "Whew! Saved by the shell," Leo says.

Raph spins around on his skates. "Check it out! Blades and blades!" He and a ninja with a sword charge at each other. "Hahahaha!" The ninja slashes, but Raph flips over him and he winds up cutting a vase in half. "You break it, pal, you bought it," Raph tells him. He rides away with the ninja running after him. "And speaking of buying it…" Raph kicks the ninja and he goes head-first into a small gong.

Donnie and a ninja with a pole blade square off. Donnie gets on his bike and rides towards the ninja. He uppercuts the ninja with the bike, sending him into an armor display. "Alley-oop!" Another ninja runs towards him from behind and Donnie pulls out his staff. "Charge!" he yells and knocks the ninja into a vase.

Mikey rides his skateboard. "Wahoo! Bowling for ninjas!" he shouts and knocks one ninja into two more. He starts twirling his nunchucks. "Na-na-na-na-na!" he taunts. A ninja wraps a kusarigama chain around his arm. "Uh oh. Heads up," he says and jumps up to hit the ninja in the chest with his skateboard. "Way to pick up that spare," he tears off the ninja's insignia. "And a trophy to boot."

Three ninjas surround Amy. She looks at the three. "Three against one? That's hardly fair," she says before she split kicks in the air and two ninjas crash into each other. One of them sneaks up behind her and she punches him without looking. She fake yawns before piling the ninjas on top of each other, whistling. Just because she wasn't a ninja, didn't mean she couldn't help her friends.

Leo holds off three ninjas. "Little help here?" he calls out and all of them rush towards him. "We're on it!" they all call out. The ninjas get out of the way. "Look out!" they all crash into each other.

"I sense a teamwork training session in our future," Mikey comments. "Double time! They're getting away!" Leo orders. The ninjas all start to escape. The ninja with the glove goes back to the display case and grabs the sword, but is confronted by the turtles and Amy.

"Just put the sword back, sparky, and we'll call it a draw," Raph says. Suddenly, the sword emits a bright light and a shockwave blasts out and knocks them back. Amy grunts and stands up, running towards the ninja. He blasts another shockwave and she backflips towards him, dodging the blast. She jumps up to kick him, but he knocks her back with another blast. She crashes into the turtles. The ninja then escapes with the help of another ninja. Distant police sirens are heard.

Amy holds her side. "How about best two out of three?" Mikey asks. "Whoa, you okay, Amy?" Raph asks the brunette. "I'm fine," she grunts, standing up. "What was that sword?" Donnie wonders. "Hold that thought. We gotta book it," Leo tells them and they all leave.

* * *

At the Lair, the turtles and Amy are showing Splinter the insignia that Mikey took from one of the ninjas. "What does the symbol mean, Master Splinter?" Leo asks curiously. "Trouble," Splinter answers. "You know something about those ninjas? Where do they come from? Who do they work for?" Raph questions. "And what do they want from a magic sword?" Mikey asks.

"Nope, not magic. Probably more like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator," Donnie explains. Mikey gives a confused look. "Uh…in English, Einstein?" he asks. "It packs a shockwave that'll knock you flat on your shell," Donnie answers and Amy raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "More like a blast that still hurts like shell. Ow…" she mutters, rubbing her side.

"We gotta go after those creeps!" Raph exclaims. "No. A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he or she does not fully understand," Splinter explains. He could not tell them just yet what they were dealing with. Not until he knew for sure. "But Sensei, Bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and—"

"Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes! I will meditate upon this matter further. Now take Amelia home. Goodnight," Splinter tells them, going into his room. "Aw, undergrounded again," Mikey complains. Amy laughs at their expense. "At least I'm not," she points out before frowning. "I probably should go home, though…" she murmurs, thinking about her grandmother. "Aww," Mikey whines.

"Mikey, even humans need sleep," Amy tells him gently. "But we were gonna watch a movie! You promised you would stay to watch!" Mikey argues. "Maybe you should stay. You're involved in this as much as we are," Leo tells her and she blushes, twirling her hair nervously. "Okay, fine, but only for 30 minutes," she explains. Donnie thinks. There was another way…he gets an idea. "Hey!" he exclaims, walking away.

"Where are you going, Brainiac?" Raph asks. Donnie goes to the computer and they follow him. "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy," Donnie explains, typing away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a palace, a man enters as four ninjas bow in front of him. His name was Oruko Saki, leader of the Foot Clan. He then removes the top of his robe. Suddenly, one of the ninjas jumps up and attempts to attack him, but Saki kicks him away. Another ninja throws a kusarigama chain at him, but he flips out of the way. Another ninja appears behind him, and Saki frontflips and uses his leg to throw the ninja into another ninja. A large man with blonde hair and a dragon tattoo on his arm suddenly appears, carrying something with a sheet over it.

"Ah. Hun," Saki says. Hun walks towards him, but Saki holds his hand out to stop him. "One moment."

The four ninjas charge at Saki. Saki kicks the first one, punches the second one, kicks the third one, and grabs his sword. He finally uses the sword to block the fourth ninja's sword and kicks him away. After all four ninjas are down, Saki puts his top back on and walks up to Hun.

"I trust you bring good news?" he asks. Hun kneels and presents the item. Saki removes the sheet to reveal the sword from the museum on a pillow. Saki becomes pleased. "The Sword of Tengu," he grabs the sword. "Still just as potent, after all these years," he holds the sword in front of a glass case with armor inside and the blade glows. "And still able to locate other artifacts that share its unique origin. Yes, this sword will help me track those that I have been hunting for all these years," he places the sword back on the pillow.

"Bring it to Tech Division. Tell them proceed with Phase Two."

* * *

Mikey is eating a bag of chips while reading comics. He looks back slightly at Splinter's room. "What's up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day," he comments. Leo practices his moves. "It's that ninja symbol. It's got Sensei all weirded out," he answers. Amy was fixing up one of her old sweaters. "Maybe he knows more than he's telling us," she points out, and she growls in frustration when she misses a stitch. She unravels it before starting her sewing over.

Raph hits a practice dummy. "Enough of this waiting around! I say we head up top-side, kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story ourselves!" He spins around to behind the dummy and kicks its head off, landing it on Mikey's bag of chips. Some crumbs land on Amy's sweater.

"Whoa! Remind me never to get on your bad side, dude," he says and Amy looks down at her sweater. "Agreed," she says dryly before wiping the crumbs off. "Too late," Raph replies while walking away. Leo jumps in front of Raph. "Hang on, Raph. No one's going anywhere," he tells him. "Oh, so Amy can leave, but I can't?" Raph asks angrily. "That's different, she's not a mutant turtle," Leo argues. "She is right here," Amy calls out sarcastically.

"Guys! Check this out!" Donnie calls to them while on the computer. "I hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's another blackout down by the South Street Seaport," he explains. "I smell a rat…and I don't mean Splinter," Raph walks away. "Hang on, guys. Splinter told us—"

"Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures," Raph points out, walking away with Donnie and Mikey. "Excellent. I have a few new surveillance toys I wanna test," Donnie replies. Leo looks at Amy. "You're going with them?" he asks, crossing his arms. "Well…Raph does have a point for once. We are supposed to find out what's the cause of these…power failures," she explains before running after the three.

"Wait up! It's tough being the leader," Leo sighs and runs after them. They all leave, not knowing that Splinter was watching them.

* * *

Later atop a bridge at night, the turtles along with Amy look and see a whole part of town is pitch black. "Total blackout. Just like last night," Raph says. Donnie goes through his bag. "But this time, I came prepared," he explains. He pulls out a special pair of goggles. Mikey grabs them and puts them on. "Awesome! Total turtle vision!" he exclaims and Amy snickers.

Donnie grabs the goggles and puts them on. "Night vision, actually," he corrects. "How do we survey such a large area?" Leo asks. "I came prepared for that too," Donnie answers, pulling a switch to expel wings of a hang glider. "I've been dying to try this puppy," he comments. "Aw, no fair," Amy complains with a pout.

"You mean you haven't tested it yet?" Leo questions. "Dude, how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey argues. "We'll stay in touch via shell cell. I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics," Donnie hands Amy a shell cell and runs towards the edge of the bridge. "It's practically fool—" Donnie runs and dives off the edge and starts gliding. "PROOOF! WHOA-HAH-OH!"

"But is it Don-proof?" Raph asks sarcastically and Amy starts laughing. "Don? Don!" Leo talks to Donnie over the shell cell. "I'm okay. No problem," Donnie explains. He heads straight for a support on the bridge. "Uh oh," Donnie quickly turns. "Whoa! Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my bo-staff," he comments and notices a strange beam emitting from a cannon hitting the water. "Guys, I'm picking up something strange down on the river," he explains into his shell cell.

"What is it?" Leo asks. "It looks they're searching for something under the water," Donnie tells him. "But what could they want from the river?" Amy wonders. "Who's searching?" Leo demands. Donnie notices two technicians with the same insignia from before. Of course. "It's our ninja buddies again," he answers and sees the Sword of Tengu inside the cannon. "They have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibrational cannon. I'm over Pier 16," Donnie reports.

They start moving. "We're there," Leo says. Donnie flies towards the cannon's beam. "I'm going in for a closer—" he accidentally gets caught in the beam. "LOOOK!" Donnie shouts, spinning out of control.

"Don, what is it?" Leo asks in concern. "WHOA! Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down! WHOA!" Donnie lands in the water. They stop. "Don! Can you hear me? Say something, bud," Leo says into the shell cell. "If he's not out in five seconds, I'm going after him," Amy replies in worry. Donnie comes out of the water near the now destroyed glider. "Man! That water stinks! And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewers," Donnie comments over shell cell.

"Yes!" The three turtles and Amy exclaim, pumping their fists. They keep moving and see the cannon. "I have a visual on the cannon. I only see two guys. But that just means the others are hiding," Leo explains and several ninjas appear from a nearby boat, surrounding them. "I hate it when he's right," Mikey mutters.

"Let's turtleize them!" Leo, Raph, and Mikey shout. They fend off many ninjas on the boardwalk. Leo jumps onto the boat and fights more ninjas. Meanwhile, Donnie surfaces on another boardwalk. He is ambushed by ninjas from another nearby boat. He jumps onto the boat and fights them. Meanwhile, Raph climbs up a cargo net attached to a pole on the boat. A ninja uses a kama to cut the net. As Raph falls, he uses his sai to stop himself near the bottom of the pole. Two ninjas appear around him.

"Why you…!"

Leo hears a scream and turns to see Amy being held by a ninja. "Let her go!" Leo shouts, kicking him away. Amy sighs in relief. "You okay?" Leo asks her. "Yeah. You?" she replies, panting. "Yeah," Leo answers with a smile.

Meanwhile, the technicians use the cannon to raise a part of the land under the water. One of them contacts someone. "We found what we're looking for. Bring in aerial support."

Mikey backs up on the boat while spinning his nunchucks at ninjas. "Avast, ye scurvy seadogs! Argh, shiver me timbers! Blow me down!" Mikey laughs until he backs up into a wall. "Okay, about that blow me down part…" They charge at him but a sail falls on top of them thanks to Leo. "Thanks, bro."

Meanwhile, a helicopter flies in and grabs a corpse out of the water. Back on the trio boat, Raph faces two ninjas. One of them throws a kusarigama chain at him but Raph blocks it with his sai.

"Nice try, dipstick," Raph says. The other ninja wraps a chain around his legs and he trips over a railing and hangs upside down. The first ninja jumps down below him. Suddenly, he yells in pain and when he falls, Amy is holding a pipe. "Nice shot," Raph comments.

"Who says they never cut you a break?" Leo asks, swinging by and cutting Raph's chain. "Not pretty, but I'll take it," Raph replies, twirling his sais.

Donnie faces two ninjas. He throws them both into a nearby lifeboat and lowers it onto the water. He's joined by the other three and Amy. "I think this teamwork effort gets a most improved," Leo says. Donnie looks at the cannon. "School's not out yet," he points to the helicopter. "That's one cool as shell copter." Amy rolls her eyes. "Admire later, Donnie."

Mikey sees the corpse being pulled out of the water. "What's up with Barnacle Bill?" he asks. "Whatever it is, it can't be good," Raph comments. The helicopter flies away. The four turtles and Amy head to the cannon. The techs deactivate it. As they're getting ready to leave, Leo appears on the edge of the scaffolding they're on. "Now, boys, there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss."

They try to run, but Donnie appears on another edge.

"Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys," he fake scolds. Raph appears on the edge next to him. They back away, only to bump into Amy. They turn to her and she smiles evilly, waving. They run in a different direction, but Mikey appears on another edge and makes an angry face. One tech tries shooting a laser at him, but Mikey ducks it. Leo kicks the tech down and his laser hits the console on the cannon, causing it to malfunction.

"It's overloading! I can't control it!" the first tech shouts. "Who cares? We're leaving!" the second one says as the helicopter comes back and they both jump on. "They're getting away!" Raph yells and the helicopter leaves. "Dang it!" Amy exclaims and the cannon starts up again and turns to face the shore. "I think we've got bigger problems," Donnie points out.

The cannon blasts the shore, causing it to crumble. "Talk about bad vibes," Mikey says. "Not funny, Mike," Raph retorts. "Don, can you shut it down?" Leo asks. Donnie jumps atop the cannon. "Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator," Donnie uses his staff to open the back of the cannon, "but crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback bloom that might—"

"Donnie, whatever!" Leo shouts, turning to Mikey, Raph, and Amy. "Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization!" he orders. They try moving the cannon, but a police helicopter approaches. "This is the police! You on the pier! Stop where you are!"

"Hurry up, Don, before we end up on 'America's Most Wanted Reptiles!' …And Girl!" Raph exclaims and Amy slaps her forehead. "Almost there," Donnie tells them. He pulls a plug that causes the cannon to start spinning, knocking him off it. "We gotta steady this thing!" Leo shouts and uses a crowbar to hold it in place. Donnie tries grabbing the sword, but is shocked. Leo grabs the glove and tosses it to him. "Here, try this!"

Donnie puts on the glove and grabs the sword. They then take off. "Let's get outta here!" Donnie yells. Amy suddenly stops and looks down to see her heel stuck in wood. "What?" she asks in disbelief, trying to move. The scaffolding and the cannon fall in the water. The cannon makes a blue explosion underwater. "Whoa. Awesome light show," Mikey says. They see the police helicopter.

"And speaking of light shows…" Leo points out. "Wait, where's Amy?" Donnie asks. Their eyes widen as they realize the brunette was not with them. They call out her name and Leo sees bubbles where the cannon fell. "Ames!" he realizes, running towards the water. "Leo, what about the helicopter?" Donnie calls out. "Go. I'll rescue her," Leo shouts back before jumping in.

He looks around before seeing Amy floating in the water. He grabs her and swims back up. He gasps before turning to her. "Ames…?" she coughs and opens her eyes. "Thanks, Leo," she murmurs before he swims back to shore. He avoids the lights of the helicopter before they run off.

* * *

Later at the lair, they're showing Splinter the Sword of Tengu. Amy had a towel wrapped around her. He's now wearing the glove. "The design is unmistakably eleventh century Japanese, but the metal is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye," he explains, placing the sword on a stand. "Best that it remain out of the wrong hands.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Oruko Saki is speaking with the two technicians. "For a long time, longer than you can possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me." He stands up about the corpse, which is now in a glass case. "Here at last is proof of their presence in this city, and all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu!" he says, the second part angrily, knocking over an empty glass case next to him.

"Master. There were…extenuating circumstances. These four strange creatures and a girl. They came from nowhere," one of the techs explains. Saki shows them a thermal image of the turtles and Amy. "Were these the creatures and girl you saw?" he asks. "Oh yes," the techs answer. Saki looks at the image.

"That will be all."

The techs bow and turn to leave. When they get to the door, however, it opens and reveals Hun, who grabs them and closes the door. He was not going to let them go unpunished. "These freakish thorns in my side must be removed, and the girl too." He places the image on the table and grabs a claw blade near it. "Permanently." He stabs the image, determined to destroy them.


	7. The Way of Invisibility

**Angel: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, KS is busy with classes, and before that, she had a power outage. So we decided that I will take over for her since I'm already into season two. And I need to answer some questions so I'll do that now XD. To Gwen, no, Amy will not become a princess, but her grandmother will appear in the next chapter!**

 **Alexia, don't worry, Leo and Amy don't get together in this season.**

 **Again, sorry for the wait, but I'll try my best to post the episodes KS had to catch up on as soon as possible!**

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

 _I wake up in an unknown room. Ever see one of those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold? He always says the same thing. I'm strapped to an operating table. "Ugh. Where am I?" I ask. Okay, so it's not exactly original, but it's true. I have no idea where I am. Is this an operating room? There's a control room with a silhouette of a man. Torture chamber? TV game show?_

 _Last thing I remember, I was battling a bunch of street thugs with Casey. "Hey, where is Casey?" I ask. A bright light shines onto my face. Okay, definitely not the game show. A buzz saw and two needles appear._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the Foot palace, Oruko Saki sits by his table while Hun looks at a thermal image of the turtles and Amy, which is in front of various other papers. "Gecko warriors. Karate frogs. Turtle costumed freaks," Hun crumples up the image. Stockman appears behind Hun, now with a missing eye, and grabs the image. "Hehehe. Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?" he asks sarcastically and Saki slaps the image out of his hand.

"Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your mouser robots, Dr. Stockman?!" Saki replies angrily. He turns to Hun, who backs up as Saki approaches him. "Was it fantasy that took back the Sword of Tengu from your Foot Soldiers?! These green-skinned ninjas and their little friend are too skilled to be mere street thugs."

"Maybe they're working for your old enemies," Hun suggests. Stockman picks up the papers. "More likely a top-secret government experiment and they just happened to run into this friend of theirs." Saki lifts Stockman up. "I am not interested in theories!" he exclaims and throws Stockman at Hun's feet. "I want answers," he sits back down. "You two will work together. Find these creatures. Learn their secrets. Destroy them, if necessary."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lair, Splinter lights a candle and turns to face the turtles and Amy. They are shown to be standing on posts. "Before we start, I would like to say to you Amelia, that our training can be very difficult and hard to master. Heed this warning, child," he says and Amy bows as she balances on a post. "Yes, Master Splinter," she answers. Tonight was her first training exercise. She had wanted to do this to for a while, to defend herself. She was tired of sitting on the sidelines.

"My children, tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines: The way of balance," he claps, turning the lights off. "And the way of invisibility." Mikey turns to Donnie. "Dude, you put in the clapper?" he asks. Splinter goes up to Mikey and whacks him in the hand with his staff. "Ow!"

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick," Splinter turns and flips to another post.

Splinter lands near Leo. He tries to hit Leo, but Leo flips it and lands his feet on the post he was on and a post near it. Donnie tries attacking Splinter. Splinter ducks it and Donnie lands on another post. Raph does the same thing. Splinter tries to hit Amy, but she backflips and her hands land on a post near her. She balances herself with her hands. Splinter smiles and nods at her. Mikey flips around and lands. He looks around and claps, turning on the lights. Splinter is right in front of him.

"Peekaboo, I see you," he calls out, grabbing Splinter's stick as he attacks, but Splinter uses that to throw him off balance as he nearly falls all the way off. "Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity?" Mikey asks. "A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body," he claps to turn the lights off. "We must learn stillness and alertness, for they are the only defense against the unexpected."

Casey gets off the elevator in his mask and looks around, unable to see.

"Hey, guys?" he asks and stumbles into the posts, knocking them, and the turtles, Amy, and Splinter, down. "Uh-oh."

Splinter angrily turns around. He leaps up and knocks Casey down. The turtles turn the lights back on and run up to Splinter.

"Master Splinter, no! He's okay!" Leo tells him.

"Sensei, this is Casey. The nutca-uh, the guy we told you about," Donnie stammers.

"You remember. The igilant-vay?" Mikey replies.

"We figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair," Raph says.

"You know, for emergencies," Amy finishes.

Splinter gets up and bows in respect. "Please forgive my rash action." The turtles and Amy help Casey up.

Casey takes off his mask. "No problemo."

"Although next time," Splinter points his staff at Casey's head, "you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb," he walks away, "phone first." Amy giggles under her mouth.

"Whoa! Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said," Casey comments, accidentally kicking a post, to Splinter's annoyance.

"You didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour. What's the 411 street-side?" Raph replies.

"Graffiti. It's everywhere. All over town," Casey explains.

"And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say, duh," Mikey retorts.

"We're New Yorkers, Casey. We've seen graffiti before," Donnie points out.

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know, bonehead," Amy replies, chuckling.

"Uh-uh. Not this kind," Casey holds up a picture. "I think somebody's trying to send you a message."

The turtles and Amy look at the picture. It's of a tag of someone did of a sword skewering four turtles and a silhouette of Amy.

"Blech! Talk about getting to the point!" Mikey exclaims.

"Do all the tags look like this?" Leo asks curiously.

"Some are a little more graphic, while others have Amy looking like…well…" Casey hands Amy a picture. She sees a tag of herself smirking evilly while surrounded by Purple Dragons while wearing black make-up. One of them was smirking at her. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend my eyes didn't see this," she comments, ripping the picture in pieces.

Casey sees the Sword of Tengu. "Hey, cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti," he runs up to it.

"Casey, no!" Donnie warns. Casey tries grabbing the sword, but gets electrocuted and sent into a bookcase. Donnie turns to Raph. "Remind me, whose idea was it to invite him down here?"

The turtles, Amy, and Splinter help him up.

"I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones, but now we must return to our training," Splinter tells him.

"Wait, don't you guys wanna put the smack-down on the scum who did this?" he asks.

"Well, yeah. But it smells way too much like a set-up," Mikey explains.

"Someone's just trying to get under our shells…or back. Why should we stoop down to their level?" Donnie replies.

Casey pulls out a bat. "But this is a matter of honor! What about all of that bushidoodoo stuff you guys always talk about?" Amy slaps her forehead.

"That's Bushido, which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles," Leo points out.

"Sorry, Case, but I gotta go with my bros on this one," Raph answers, smiling. Casey looks at Amy.

"They have a point. While that one picture was creepy, I don't think we should do anything about nasty graffiti. They're just trying to draw us out," she explains.

Casey puts his bat away. "Oh man!" he complains before seeing the TV. "Say…" he sits on the couch and starts eating a pizza. "So what's on the tune?" The turtles look on, bewildered. Amy rolls her eyes. "Here we go."

* * *

At the Foot headquarters, Hun, Stockman, and Oruko Saki are speaking.

"While your oversized lackey wastes time and effort with the pointless scribblings of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious and human pests," Stockman says, gesturing to two ninjas in cyber armor behind him. "I give you, the Foot Tech Ninjas!" The foot tech ninjas bow to the trio and jump away from each other.

"My brilliantly designed cyber armor enhances their physical abilities, giving them increased strength, speed, and stealth capabilities," as he speaks, the ninjas fight. Eventually one ninja activates a cloaking device. The visible ninja looks around and gets hit from behind. He quickly turns and punches the invisible ninja into a torch, knocking it over. Stockman walks up to the corpse they fished from the river. "And all thanks to the technology I was able to glean from a tiny sample of this unusual artifact you dragged up from the East River. If you had any sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing."

Hun grabs him and carries him by the shoulder to Saki. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," he repeats.

"First things first, Dr. Stockman. Bring me the creatures and the girl," Saki orders. Hun lets him down. "Just keep this behemouth out of my way, and my Foot Tech ninjas will deliver the goods. I guarantee it."

"You already paid the price for failing me once. Do not fail me a second time." Stockman places a hand on his face near where he lost an eye.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mikey reaches for the last slice of pizza, but Casey quickly grabs it, much to his displeasure. Casey sits down and goes through a box of DVDs. Leo approaches them and turns off the TV. He yawns.

"Woo, sure is getting, uh, late," Leo says. Casey had been here ever since he arrived, and they were getting annoyed at having him around.

"These the only DVDs you got?" Casey asks angrily.

"Yeah. In fact, why don't you borrow some and bring them back?" Mikey replies. Casey walks up to a DVD player. "That's okay. I'll just watch them here," he answers while hitting the stop button. "Come on, eject, eject. You useless piece of—" he kicks the player and breaks it, much to Leo, Mikey, and Amy's horror. "Uh, think your player's broken," Casey replies nervously.

"Gee, how could _that_ have happened?" Amy mutters under her breath. "Uh no problem, I'll fix it. In the morning?" Donnie calls out. Casey walks up to him.

"Whatcha working on?"

Donnie covers his work with his body. "Boring stuff. Really really boring stuff. Maybe you should give Amy a ride home, her grandmother is probably worried sick."

"Nah, I told her that she would be sleeping over," Casey replies to Donnie's shock. He turns to see Raph training.

"Hey Raph! Let's wrestle!" Casey shouts, running up to Raph and knocking him over. They wrestle and trash talk each other until Splinter places his walking stick in front of them.

"Raphael, normally I discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it wise to take our 'guest' for a breath of fresh air." They get up.

"Topside? I'm all over it!" Raph answers.

"Booya!" Casey exclaims. They start running.

"Come on, you maniac," Raph comments.

"Maniac? Who you calling a maniac?" Casey retorts.

"And that's how they defeated The Thing That Wouldn't Leave," Mikey comments.

"Now you guys know what I have to deal with when he comes over to MY place," Amy interjects.

* * *

On the surface, Raph and Casey are flipping across rooftops, trash-talking each other along the way.

"Nimrod!"

"Lightweight!"

"Geek-face!"

Casey stops and hears a nearby sound. "Spray paint?"

"Spray paint? What kind of lame trash-talk is that?" Raph asks.

"No, listen," Casey tells him. They look down from the roof they're on and see two thugs making a tag of a dragon devouring four turtles and a silhouette of Amy while a third thug watches. Raph and Casey drop down between them.

"Hi. We're the Neighborhood Clean and Green. Doing our part to stamp out taggers," Raph growls. A thug comes at Raph with a chain. Raph dodges it and kicks the thug aside.

Casey faces another thug that's holding two baseball bats. Dude, you're totally stealing my act.

As they're fighting, the third thug ducks behind a dumpster and calls someone on his phone.

"We got one." Raph grabs him and throws him against the wall.

Raph and Casey easily defeat the other two thugs and throw all three into a pile together.

"Piece of cake," Casey comments.

"Don't be so sure. Phone boy called for backup." Raph tells him and sees two Foot Tech Ninjas drop down from the rooftops. "And here it comes."

"Whoa! Those things aren't human."

Raph spins a sai in his hand. "In case you haven't noticed, neither am I."

They charge at the ninjas, but the ninjas turn invisible.

"Where'd they go?" They get knocked back by the invisible ninjas.

"They must have some kind of, what do you call it, cloaking device," Raph groans and sits up.

"Cloaking device? What are they, Klingons?" Casey questions.

Raph sees one of the ninjas walking through a puddle of water and jumps at them, but the ninja catches him. Casey takes the spray paint and covers the ninja with it. He then hits the ninja with his hockey stick, causing him to drop Raph and one of his orange eye devices to fall off. Casey tries hitting the ninja with his hockey stick again, but it breaks as the ninja blocks it.

"Uh-oh." They are tossed into some scaffolding, knocking them both out.

The ninjas turn visible again and drag Raph and Casey.

"Target apprehended," the first ninja says, about Raph.

"What about him?" the other one asks, about Casey.

A thug stands with the other two. "Just leave him to us." The ninjas leave Casey and walk away with Raph. "It's payback time." They surround Casey and get ready to hit him with their weapons.

Casey suddenly wakes up. "Psych!"

Casey sprays paint into their eyes, blinding them. He then runs away, but quickly grabs the orange eye from one of the ninjas.

Meanwhile, Raph wakes strapped to a table with a bright light on him.

* * *

"Ugh. Where am I?" A machine with spikes pokes him numerous times. "Hey! Watch where you're poking those things! When I get outta here, I'm gonna-"

Hun appears next to him holding one of Raph's sai. "This is some nice steel. How about telling me who gave them to you?"

"Yo momma," Raph retorts with a smirk. Hun throws both sai at each side of his head.

Hun pulls out both sai. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you." He throws them onto a table and picks up Raph's shell cell. "You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions." He crushes the shell cell with just two fingers and puts it down.

Raph notices Hun's Purple Dragon tattoo. "Hey, nice tat. Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken?"

Hun grabs Raph's head and pulls the light closer to him. "Let's start with "Just exactly what kind of freak are you anyway?""

* * *

Back in the lair, the lights are back out and Splinter watches as Mikey, Leo, Amy, and Don train on the posts. Casey stumbles in, still dazed. He accidently knocks over all the posts, and, as a result, knocks down the other three turtles, Amy, and Splinter. Someone claps and turns on the lights.

"You can almost set your watch by this guy," Mikey comments dryly.

"I already knew he was coming," Amy explains as she rubs her head with a groan.

Leo helps Casey up. "Casey, what happened?"

"Where is Raphael?" Splinter asks.

"The invisible ninjas took him," Casey replies.

Mikey and Donnie look at each other. "Invisible ninjas, huh? This story wouldn't involve Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, by any chance?"

"This is the first time I've heard that one," Amy says with a smirk, crossing her arms.

"I got proof!" Casey argues, showing them the orange eye.

Donnie takes the eye and studies it. "Oh, some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware."

Leo tries to use his Shell Cell. "Raph's not answering his Shell Cell."

"Aah!" Casey throws a stool in frustration. "This is all my fault!" Amy's eyes widen.

"Don't worry. I installed tracking chips in all the Shell Cells. Just in case," Donnie explains and doesn't get a signal. "Interesting. Not picking up a signal."

"Aah," Casey kicks the sofa away, "we'll never find him!" Amy cringes.

"I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace the comm's signal from your "invisible ninjas.""

Casey breaks a chair. "Better make it fast. We're running out of furniture," Mikey murmurs to Donnie. Amy turns to glare at Casey.

"Arnold Casey Jones, stop destroying the furniture!"

* * *

Back to Hun and Raph, Dr. Stockman watches from a booth.

"We've been over this again and again, freak. I'm only gonna ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?" Hun demands.

"Planet? Technology? Boy, are you barking up the wrong shell," Raph murmurs.

Hun smacks the table, causing it to rock. "Answer me!"

As he speaks, he makes motions with his right hand. "Uh, come to think of it, who do you work for? I mean, you look way too dumb to be in charge of all this."

Hun grabs a buzz-saw. "Your choice. You can talk, or you can let your DNA do the talking for you. Now is there something you want to tell me?"

Raph gets his right hand free. "Just this!" He punches Hun in the gut, grabs a gas mask, and puts it over his mouth. "Sweet dreams, lard butt!" Hun runs back dazed. Raph grabs the buzz-saw and cuts himself free. "Don'll kill me if I leave this." He grabs his sai and broken Shell Cell. He runs out the door and sees that he's on a boat. "Good thing turtles are amphibious." Raph jumps into the water and swims away.

Stockman scolds a downed Hun. "You fool! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample, and you let him escape!"

Hun smiles slyly. "Precisely. I let him escape. To lead us to the others. Even as we speak, a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas are trailing the creature." As he speaks, Raph reaches land and runs off. Someone makes invisible footprints behind him, indicating that Foot Tech Ninjas are indeed following him. "So now it's all up to your invisible boys. Better hope they don't blow it." Stockman touches his eye patch with his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Don gets a blip on his scanner. "I'm getting a signal. It's Raph!"

"Woo-hoo!" Casey shouts, accidently shorting out a light.

"This guy's bad news even when there's good news," Mikey whispers as Amy facepalms.

"It's faint, but at least we got a blip we can follow." More blips appear on the scanner. "Make that several blips."

"The invisible ninjas' signal?" Leo guesses.

"Raphael may not even be aware he is being followed," Splinter explains.

"Which means we gotta find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted house guests," Leo orders.

Mikey looks at Casey. "We already got one of those." Amy elbows him in the chest.

"So, uh, how do we stop something we can't see?" Casey asks curiously.

"Already got that one covered: Turtle vision heat sensor goggles. After all, an invisible body is still a warm body." Everyone puts on a pair of the goggles.

"Let's go."

Mikey looks at Casey, who is wearing his goggles over his mask. "That's a good look for you." Amy sighs and shakes her head, not even wanting to bother anymore.

* * *

On the surface, Mikey and Casey are in the Battle Shell.

"We're gonna have to split up. Mike and Casey?"

Casey drums. "Quit it," Mikey says in annoyance.

"You cover above ground." In the sewers, Amy, Leo, and Donnie are driving across the water. "Don, Ames, and I will cover below."

Raph is still being followed in the sewer by the ninjas, which he doesn't know. He stops in a large area with a big whirlpool in the middle of it. Amy, Leo, and Donnie watch from above with their goggles, spotting the Foot Tech Ninjas.

"I spy with my turtle eye, some goons that need a good bapping." The two turtles pull out their weapons and jump down along with Amy.

Raph notices Amy, Leo and Donnie. "Hey! Huh?"

"Banzai!" the three shout. They start fighting off ninjas.

Raph, however, is confused. "Uh, guys what are you-?"

"Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?" Donnie calls out. The ninjas charge at them and throw them over Raph to the ground.

Casey leans by Leo's head. "Hey, did I mention that these guys were really strong too?"

Leo groans in pain. "Might've been useful info."

"Casey, when we get back, I'm gonna smack you for being such a bonehead," Amy mutters.

His three brothers, Amy, and Casey watch as Raph tries to fight the invisible ninjas to no avail. Come on! Show yourself, you lousy-" He becomes dazed.

"Uh, think we should give him a hand?" Mikey suggests. The three turtles and Amy charge forward.

Casey preps to hit some gray slop with his golf club. "Fore!" He hits the slop, which lands on two ninjas next to Raph. He could now see them.

"Ah, much better. " He kicks the two ninjas away.

"Now you see 'em," Mikey hits two ninjas, "now you don't."

The two ninjas are pushed into Amy, who smirks before punching them.

"Their cloaking controls look to be somewhere around the chest plate," Donnie informs.

"You mean here?" Leo slashes his swords at two ninjas' chest plates, causing them to become visible, and Don knocks them out.

"Can I call 'em or what?" Donnie gloats.

"So, I guess that's that?" Raph pulls out his sai.

Casey and Amy shout as they are seen being hung by a Foot Tech Ninja, who becomes visible, directly above the whirlpool. Amy dangles from Casey's foot.

Leo narrows his eyes. "Drop your weapons and surrender." The turtles get surrounded by ninjas. "My grip is loosening. I suggest you drop your weapons. Now."

"Don't do it, guys! We're not worth it!" Casey calls out. "Please, listen to him for once!" Amy begs.

"You know, he's got a point," Donnie comments.

Leo points his katana at the ninja holding the two. "Drop your weapons."

He gives a look of surprise. "What?"

"I said, drop YOUR weapons!" Leo demands. The ninja looks at the others. While he's distracted, Raph sees that Mikey is not with them.

"Hey, where's Mikey?"

Raph looks up and sees Mikey walking above the ninja and Casey on a pipe. The others don't notice him there.

"The way of balance, and the way of invisibility," Mikey imitates Splinter.

Mikey drops down and kicks the ninja holding Casey and Amy, causing them to fall. Donnie hits a ninja out of the way and grabs his staff. Casey grabs it just in time and gives Donnie a thumbs up while Amy smiles at him. Donnie flings them back onto the ground, and Casey pulls out his baseball bat, and he, along with the other four turtles and Amy, attack the ninjas, sending them into the whirlpool.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you," Casey tells them. Leo hugs Amy tightly.

"You gave me a heart attack!" he exclaims in worry and then blushes when his brothers and Casey smirk at him. "W-We're glad you're alright," he lets go of her and she giggles.

"Thanks, Leo."

"We take cash, personal checks and most major credit cards," Mikey jokes.

"Man, I'm beat. Maybe I should just crash at you guys' place tonight." The turtles look horrified.

"No!" Leo says quickly. "I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed."

"We'll give you a ride. Have you home in no time," Donnie suggests.

"We'll carry you upstairs, tuck you in. Heck, we'll even read you a bedtime story," Mikey replies.

"I'll make cookies and milk!" Amy exclaims nervously and they walk Casey away.

* * *

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Stockman, Hun, and Oroku Saki are speaking. They are in front of a line of Foot Tech Ninjas.

"Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat! No doubt you are both well aware of my extremely limited tolerance of failure!" Saki exclaims angrily.

Stockman gestures to Hun. "It was his fault! This bumbling oaf let the creature escape!" he accuses.

Saki grabs a horrified Stockman. "The plan was sound. And yet your creations failed to, as you put it, "Deliver the goods."" He tosses Stockman down and gestures at two Foot Tech Ninjas, who grab him and drag him out of the room.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" he demands. Hun smiles slyly. "Take your hands off me! I made you! I am your creator!" The door closes.

Saki turns to Hun. "What did you learn from your interrogation?"

"I've worked over a lot of tough guys in my day, but I'm telling you, these turtles never even heard of your enemies, let alone worked for them," Hun explains.

"Hmmm. Then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies."

In a black room with a white lights, a black circle with a white outline is in the middle of the room, and three purple seats are on one end of it. In the seats are three people with light blue hair. A man in a trenchcoat and sunglasses appears from the opposite end of the room and walks into the circle.

"Masters. It is true. Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city."

"And what of—"

"The four—"

"mutant creatures and the girl?"

"Still an unknown factor. We need more information," the man explains.

"Learn all you can about them."

If they pose no threat—"

"do not engage them."

"But if they are in the employ of our enemy—"

"take the necessary steps."

"Neutralize them."

The man bows and walks away.

* * *

 **Angel: Next update is tomorrow. Oh, and *squeals* KS, or Hermana Kunoichi, made a ML AU fic with Amy and Leo as the superheroes. OMG, dream come true for me. Please read it, it's awesome. Byeee!**


	8. Fallen Angel

**Angel: Hi guys! KS asked me to put Kevin in the story, who is from my 2012 series. Appearance will be stated soon, I don't feel like writing it out in the beginning XD.**

* * *

 **Casey's POV**

 _I have marks all over my body and I'm being held upside down above a big fighting cage. I guess you could say I'm having a bad hair day, and a bad head day, and a bad neck day, and a bad shoulder day, and a bad pretty much everything right down to my pinky toe day. Hun walks into the cage. I scowl. Purple Dragon scum. He grabs a mic and pumps his fist at the surrounding crowd of thugs. Suddenly, I'm lowered down to where he is._

 _That walking landmass down there, I have him to thank for my current full body makeover. If I could, I'd kick his butt right now. "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of our most hated enemy," he announces and they look confused. Only because they don't know who I am._

" _Huh? I don't get it. Who's that guy?"_

 _Hun puts my mask on my face. "It's the vigilante!"_

 _But somehow, I get the feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

It's nighttime in New York. The perfect time to rob a store. Dragon Face and a few other Purple Dragons walk out of an alley and use crowbars to pry open the shutter in front of a store. Dragon Face walks to up a teenage girl and boy. The girl had purple pigtails and a sleeveless hoodie. The boy had black leather boots, military pants, a purple bandana around his forehead, black t-shirt with a white skull in the middle, bracelets with metal studs on the wrists, and a short sleeved leather jacket. He also has grey eyes, black hair with a few streaks dyed in blue, pale skin and freckles.

"Clutch time, Angel and Kevin," Dragon Face says to them, picking up bricks from the ground. "Think you two got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" he asks, handing them the bricks.

"Oh yeah, we got the juice," Angel says. "Watch this," Kevin replies and the two throw their bricks at the store window, breaking it.

The Purple Dragons loot the store, while Angel and Kevin watch. Dragon Face grabs a cash register and slams it onto the ground. He starts grabbing the cash out of it and puts it into two bags. All the Purple Dragons run out of the store.

Dragon Face turns to the two teens. "Nice going, kids. One more test, and you're in," he tells them, giving each teen a bag of money.

Dragon Face walks out the back of the store and looks around. He signals the rest of the Dragons to come out. He hears someone and turns around to see Mikey's foot hit him in the face. They see him, Donnie, Raph, Leo, Amy, and Casey with their weapons ready.

"See, guys? You never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the old nightly training run," Mikey tells them. "Now class," Leo points at Dragon Face, "who can tell me what he did wrong?" Amy snickers. "You mean _besides_ being a badly dressed, law breaking, good for nothing, lowlife, street punk?" Raph asks. "Oooo," Amy says, high-fiving Raph. "Nice one."

Dragon Face gets up. "Bust 'em up, Dragons!" Everyone but Angel and Kevin charges while Dragon Face hides in the store. "I call Dragon Face!" Amy calls out, running into the store. She wanted revenge for all the flirting lately. "Wahoo!" Casey hollers and knocks out a thug with his hockey stick.

"When are these Dragon goons gonna learn?" Leo asks, kicking down another thug. "Green beats purple every time," Mikey comments, knocking back another thug, hitting him right by Angel and Kevin. Raph knocks down two more thugs. "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with 'em," he says.

"Run for it!" Kevin yells, and the two teens try to run around a corner. Donnie notices the two running. "We've got runners!" he points out. "Don't worry, it's covered!" Raph calls out, fighting more thugs.

Angel and Kevin, still holding the bags of money, run around a corner and bump right into Casey. He's wearing his mask. They fall back while they remain standing. Casey points his hockey stick at them. "Going somewhere?" They look up at him and he becomes shocked. "Angel? Kevin?"

They get up and run. A thug comes out of an alley and tries to hit Casey, but he pushes the thug into the wall and chases after them. They try to climb up a fence, but Casey grabs their feet. They drop the money bags and start kicking him.

"Let us go, creep!" Angel shouts. "Guys, wait!" Casey calls out, grabbing their feet and taking off his mask. "It's _me_! Casey!"

They give a surprised look. "Casey?" Kevin asks and both teens drop from the fence. "What are you doing here?" Angel demands.

"Stopping you two from making the biggest mistakes of your lives," he answers. "What? The Purple Dragons?" The two give a slight chuckle. "No, no. They're our posse. Our family," Kevin explains.

"But you got real family at home," Casey points out. "Yeah, well who asked you, loser? If we wanna be Purple Dragons, it's our own business!" Angel retorts. Casey takes out his hockey stick.

"Until you start breaking the law," he tells them, pointing his stick to the money bags on the ground. "Then it's _my_ business."

They pick up the bags. "Yeah, well we don't see no badge on you!" Angel points out.

"And I don't see no dragons on you," Casey puts away his hockey stick. "Not yet. So why don't you two quit while you're ahead?"

"We're not quitting anything! Tonight was our first test. Tomorrow we pass our initiations. And then we're gonna wear our dragons with pride," Kevin puts his hand on his chest then the two walk away. Casey follows them.

"Those dragons come with a price. You don't know what you're getting yourselves mixed into."

"Yeah, maybe you're right!" They say sarcastically, knocking Casey down with the money bags and run towards the fence. "But we can still take care of ourselves!" Angel says as they climb the fence and run away. "Smell ya later, old man!" Kevin cackles.

Raph runs up to Casey with the others except Amy. She kicks a door open and drags Dragon Face out, beaten, before throwing him to the wall. She then runs up to Casey. "Casey, what happened? Who were they?"

Casey gets up. "Their names are Angel and Kevin. I know them from the neighborhood. They've been best friends for a long time. I promised Angel's grandma I'd keep an eye on them, since they're always together. Keep 'em outta trouble," he explains. Amy scoffs. "Yeah, and look what that did," she mutters under her breath before her eyes widen. "Wait…you said Angel?" she asks curiously.

"You know her?" Donnie asks in surprise. "Our grandmas do, anyway. They play Bingo together at the community center," Amy replies. "So they're Purple Dragons?" Leo asks.

"Not if I can help it," Casey says in determination. "This isn't gonna end well," Amy murmurs to Leo.

* * *

Outside a building, which is actually an underground fighting arena, Casey follows two Purple Dragons in a trench coat. He watches as the two thugs and the bouncer give each other the signal: show three fingers. Casey walks up to the bouncer and does the same thing. He's let into the building. He sees an initiate get knocked out of the ring by a thug holding a pipe. The crowd cheers.

"Is the initiate worthy of the Dragon?" An announcer says. The crowd boos. Casey shakes his head with disgust. "Let's bring on the next initiates! Give it up for Angel and Kevin!" Casey looks horrified as Angel and Kevin jump into the ring. "Do they have what it takes to call themselves Purple Dragons?" The crowd boos, but cheers when two opponents enter the ring.

"Aw jeez," Casey comments. Angel and Kevin first hold their own against the two, but Casey sees one of them grab a pipe and walk up to them from behind. "That's it!" he exclaims and pulls out a baseball bat. "Guys, behind you!" he calls out, jumping into the ring and hitting the thug from behind them with the bat.

Angel knocks the guy in front of her down. "What are _you_ doing here?!" she demands. "And how did you find us?!" Kevin shouts. "Your new 'posse' was just about to cave your heads in!" Casey tells them and the crowd starts to enter the ring. "Come on, I'm getting you two outta here!" But before he could do anything, Hun punches Casey down and laughs.

Hun picks up Casey by the head. "Hello, Jones. Long time no see," Hun laughs again. "Think I don't know that's _you_ under the mask, Jones? I've got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the Dragon!" Hun throws Casey to the ground.

Casey quickly gets back up and tries to hit Hun with the bat, but Hun knocks him down and breaks his bat in half. As the crowd cheers, Angel and Kevin get scared and run away. They couldn't take Hun on by themselves. Hun picks Casey up and slams him down.

"Lock this piece of garbage. We'll play some more with him later."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Turtles' Lair, Donnie is working on the Battle Shell. Mikey joins him. Amy steps out of the dojo, holding a sword that looked like Leo's, but had pink around the handles. She had just received her weapon.

"Whatcha doing, Donnie?" he asks curiously. "Working up a remote control system for the Battle Shell," he answers. Mikey grabs a part of the Battle Shell. "Sweet." Donnie slaps his hand away. "Ow."

"Don't touch. There are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the Shell to the signal's point of origin," Donnie explains. Mikey picks up a remote. "And this is the remote doo-hickey?" he asks.

"That's it, but it's not finished yet," Donnie closes the hood of the Battle Shell, "so please don't—" Suddenly the engine starts and Donnie lets out a sound of surprise. "Uh, you were gonna tell me not to press this, right?" Mikey asks nervously.

The Battle Shell drives around the Lair. Raph punches and kicks his punching bag before noticing the Battle Shell coming for him. "Whoa!" he yells, running out of the way. His punching bag wasn't so lucky, however. The vehicle drives up to Leo, who was reading. "Yikes!" he shouts, running to the couch. "Excuse me, Sensei," he says, moving Splinter out of the way.

Amy, however, had headphones on while she reads, so she doesn't see or hear the Battle Shell coming near her. "Ames!" Leo shouts, jumping to her and picking her up bridal style. Amy squeaks in surprise before he jumps out of the way of the Battle Shell and lands. It circles around Donnie and Mikey. Donnie grabs his stuff while Mikey stares at the Battle Shell, shaking at the knees.

"Shake a leg, Shell-For-Brains!" Donnie tells him and they dodge the Battle Shell, while Splinter walks up to them.

"Donatello. Your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills," Splinter crosses his arms. "And I never want to see it in our home again."

"Oops," Mikey says and Donnie smacks him.

"Ow!"

Amy stares up at Leo, who was still holding her in his arms. "Are you okay?" Leo asks her. "Y-Yeah, thanks," she stammers, her face red. It was then that Leo realizes their situation. He places her down gently, blushing. Raph sees this and crosses his arms, smirking.

* * *

Back at the fight club, Casey is in a cage with his hands bound and chained to a wall. His legs are shackled together. He's trying to break out of the wall chains, but to no avail.

"Listen up, hairballs! It's gonna take a lot more than chains to bring down Casey Jones, you hear me?! I won't rest until every one of you Dragons Clowns is behind bars, or pushing up daises!"

Hun walks into the room and laughs. Casey scowls. "Big words, vigilante. I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?" he replies.

Casey glares. "At least I _had_ a father, punk," he spits out and Hun grabs Casey through the cage. "Laugh now, sucka, 'cause tonight the Dragons are having a little smackdown contest," Hun drops him. "And you're the prize. Whoever wins gets to wax your sorry butt once and for all," Hun walks out.

Casey sits up. He tries to break free and fails. Suddenly, he hears a noise and someone's foot pushes down a tile from the ceiling near the cage. Angel and Kevin drop down from the hole.

"Angel? Kevin?" he asks in surprise.

"W-We heard the whole thing, Casey," Angel pulls out a lockpick. "We're so sorry we got you into this mess, man. We're gonna get you out. We swear," Kevin whispers as Angel tries to pick the cage's door lock. "Ugh. I can't do it," she throws the pick in frustration and starts to cry. "This is all our fault," she murmurs as Kevin puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It's alright, guys. Don't worry," Casey tells them. "Casey, what are we gonna do?" Kevin asks quietly. Casey gets an idea. He knew the only ones who could help him out of this mess…that he may or may not have caused. "Listen to me. I have some friends who can help. Real good friends. Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Laird. Ask for Raphael. Hurry," he tells them and the two run off.

* * *

They arrive at the warehouse. They stop to catch their breath. "Why couldn't we take a taxi?" Kevin asks breathlessly before Angel looks into a boarded window.

"Raphael. Raphael!" she calls out. No response. She looks around, confused. "This _is_ Eastman and Laird, right?" she asks. Suddenly the garage door opens and the bright lights of the Battle Shell turn on. The turtles and Amy appear in front of the Battle Shell. Angel and Kevin become stunned. "Whoa."

Raph walks up to them and crosses his arms. "Alright, kids. This had better be good."

* * *

Angel and Kevin are inside the Battle Shell, which is riding through the streets. "Okay, I know Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts," Angel says in amusement.

"No way am I going out like this!"

He's wearing shades, a white hat, a light brown hoodie, a black and red jacket, and a pair of white pants. Amy had pins in her mouth as she measures Raph. "Tell me people don't really dress this way," he comments, looking up at Amy, who shrugs slowly. "Wow, you're good," Kevin comments and Amy smiles.

"It's a good look for you, Raph. Kind of a hip hop, cat burglar, stormtrooper thing," Mikey gives a slight chuckle. "Thanks, I guess…?" Amy asks, unsure of that was supposed to be a comment or an insult to her sewing skills. She had already done Donnie and Leo's disguises. "Don't laugh, green boy. You're next," Angel says, pointing to Amy, who holds up measuring tape, to Mikey's annoyance.

* * *

They arrive outside the club. Angel and Kevin look back at them. "Just be cool, and follow our lead," Kevin whispers to them. Angel walks through and gives the signal. Kevin follows her. The turtles and Amy show their fingers and stroll through, each wearing a different outfit. Raph is wearing his outfit. Mikey is wearing shades, a blue and orange hat, a white hoodie, an orange jacket, and a pair of blue pants. Donnie is wearing shades and a white hat, shirt, hoodie, and pants. Leo is wearing shades, a dark blue hat, a red shirt, a dark blue trench coat, and a pair of blue jeans. And finally, Amy wears an orange snapback hat covering her hair which is to the side. She is wearing a silver bodysuit with a few red points as well as a red necklace and a pair of orange sneakers.

"Good thing it's only a three fingered salute," Mikey whispers to Raph. Amy hears a wolf whistle and stiffens. The bouncer clicks his teeth and Leo kicks him to the ground. Amy stares at him. "What?" he asks innocently. They walk into the club. "Yeesh, it's like we walked into the ugly convention," Mikey comments. "Hey, then you must feel right at home, Mikey," Raph tells him and Amy elbows him in the gut.

"Knock it off, you guys. I'm trying to blend here," Donnie says, looking around before standing straight and crossing his arms. The others do the same except Leo and Amy, who rolls her eyes. "You really wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try getting your butt kicked by a Ninja Turtle or a brunette in pink," Raph replies. "I'm down with that," Mikey laughs as they fist-bump. Leo steps in front of them.

"Okay guys, take note. We got exits there," he points to his left, "and there." He points to his right behind him. "Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed. So can we try to avoid a fight?" he explains. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy look at each other. "Yeah. Right. What was I thinking?" Leo realizes.

Suddenly, a cage is lowered into the middle of the ring. Hun is inside. He holds up a microphone. Casey is lowered into the cage. "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of our most hated enemy," Hun announces. "Oh shell, this is bad," Amy mutters. Raph pulls his twin sai out of his hoodie pocket in anger. "Lousy thugs. I've got your most hated enemy right here," he growls.

"Easy, Raph. Let's not blow our cover just yet," Leo warns.

Hun puts Casey's mask on him and walks out. "So, who's ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante?!" the announcer booms and a few thugs enter the cage. "Come on, come on, come on! There's gotta be more takers than that! The honor of the Dragon is at stake here!" Casey is lowered back up to the ceiling.

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" Donnie asks. "We know how to get to the catwalk," Kevin suggests. Leo turns to Mikey and Donnie. "Go with them. Nothing fancy. Just stick to the shadows, and cut 'em loose," he orders. "And what are you guys gonna do?" Mikey asks. Leo looks at the spotlight circling the club.

"We'll make sure that spotlight stays in the cage. Now go," he answers. He, Amy, and Raph go towards the cage while Angel, Mikey, Kevin, and Donnie head in the opposite direction. "Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?" Raph, Amy, and Leo enter the ring.

"Is this gonna work?" Raph asks hesitantly. "You know a better way to buy some time? Besides, you need the practice," Leo replies, walking away. Amy snickers at that. " _Moi?_ Amy's the one who needs the practice," he says in fake shock. "Wha-HEY!" Amy exclaims, punching him in the arm. They enter the cage.

"Three new initiates have entered the competition!" the announcer says and the thugs look at them. "Let's show 'em how Purple Dragons treat newbies!"

Meanwhile, Donnie, Mikey, Angel, and Kevin have made it to the catwalk. Near Casey is two guards.

"We just gotta take out those two goons without drawing too much attention," Donnie says. "Any bright ideas?" Mikey asks. "Yeah," Donnie points at a spotlight. "A _real_ bright idea."

At the fight, one of the thugs gets knocked down. Raph jumps up and grabs the cage wall. Another thug comes after him, but he just flips himself up, causing the thug to run face-first into the wall. He jumps off and knocks down another thug, while Leo does the same to another. Amy high-kicks one, knocking him down. Raph sees a thug behind him and dodges two punches before unleashing a barrage of punches on the thug and knocking him out. Leo, while dodging and kicking another thug's attacks, goes back-to-back with Raph and Amy.

"Okay, Raph! Maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of 'buying time.' We still gotta leave a few of them _standing!_ " Leo knocks down the thug. "Oh, sorry," Raph replies sarcastically.

Back at the catwalk, the thugs near Casey are watching the fight. Angel and Kevin are next to them. "Psst. Hey guys," Angel whispers and the thugs look at the two teens as they turn the spotlight towards them. "Lights on." They turn the spotlight, blinding the thugs. Donnie and Mikey each leap over and knock down a thug. One of them is dangling on the railing, about to fall over the edge.

"Lights out," Kevin says as he pulls the thug back towards him and he passes out.

"Angel, Kevin, thanks for stopping by. And you brought company," Casey comments. "Hey, what are friends for?" Donnie asks before pulling a lever, bringing Casey closer. Donnie then releases Casey from his bindings. Mikey takes off his mask. Casey holds his head and groans in pain.

"Here, I brung you a present," Mikey tells him, pulling out a baseball bat. Casey smiles and sheds a tear of joy.

Meanwhile, Hun and Dragon Face watch the fight. Leo is being chased by a thug. He slides under another thug, causing the two to knock into each other. Leo gets back up and adjusts his outfit. "Geez, we can barely move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans and clothes?" he replies and Amy crosses her arms. "Hey, I ran out of fabric! And you really want me to answer that?" she growls. Leo sweats nervously, scratching his neck.

Raph dodges a thug's attacks and kicks him down. "You ever see a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight," he comments. "When have you ever—LOOK OUT!" Amy starts it as a question, but turns into a warning. Suddenly, Raph is grabbed by another thug. The thug swings him back and forth until he's sent flying and out of his outfit, left with only his shades. The entire crowd starts to mumble amongst themselves with confusion.

Dragon Face stands up. "Hey! It's one of them kung fu lizards!" he points out. "Oh no," Hun says angrily. Raph takes off the shades. "Turtles! Tur-tles! Don't any of you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?" he says in disbelief. The crowd starts an uproar.

"Uh, Raph? I think the biology lesson's the least of our problems right now," Leo replies. Hun breaks the door off its hinges and walks into the cage. "Oh no," Amy pales.

"You!" Hun says to Raph, punching at him. Raph blocks Hun's punch. "What's the matter, Lard-Butt? Still mad I walked outta your little Q&A?" he asks sarcastically. Hun grabs Raph and pins him against the cage wall. "In case you haven't figured it out, reptile, that time I _let_ you escape!" Leo takes off his outfit and Amy takes off her hat. Since she had no other clothes on her, she had to keep her disguise on.

"Hate to break up the tearful reunion…" Leo says, jumping atop Hun and slapping him in the ears. This causes him to free Raph. Amy jumps in front of him and kicks him to the ground. "Dragons, get 'em!" Dragon Face orders. A bunch of thugs charge at the ring, but Mikey and Donnie jump down from the scaffolding to stop them, their outfits off.

"Sorry, dudes. Bad Appreciation Day is _next_ week," Mikey tells them. They all charge into battle. Donnie knocks down a female thug and Mikey knocks down Dragon Face. In the cage, Raph keeps trying to hit Hun, but his blows have little to no effect.

Raph tries to knock Hun down. "Do me a favor, be a cooperative little mountain and just—" Hun knocks him back. "goooo—" Raph hits the cage wall. "Down," he finishes weakly. Hun approaches a downed Raph. Leo and Amy, from behind Hun, notice a loose piece of the cage. Leo kneels down, cupping his hands. Amy steps on them and he throws her up so she can slice it off, causing it to knock Hun down. Hun quickly gets back up and throws the piece at Leo, Amy, and Raph, knocking them down.

"Looks like our bros and friend could use a hand," Donnie says to Mikey. They jump in and knock Hun into a cage wall. Hun starts to get up. "Don't look now, but Tiny still wants to dance," Mikey comments. Hun breaks off the cage wall, causing the entire cage to come down on the turtles and Amy. While they try to get up, Hun throws debris out of the way and walks towards them. He grabs Leo's swords and prepares to strike him down, but Casey, with Angel and Kevin next to him, taps Hun on the shoulder and knocks him into the stands. Raph gives Casey a thumbs up.

Leo and Donnie look as more thugs approach them.

"Take us outta here, Donnie," Leo orders. "I have just what the doctor ordered," Donnie takes out the remote for the Battle Shell and presses a button on it. "Oh taxi!" Mikey calls out. The Battle Shell rips into the arena, scattering thugs.

"About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change," Raph replies. "Way ahead of you, Raph," Amy comments. Casey walks up to a downed Hun. "This one's for my dad," he growls and prepares to hit Hun with his bat, but Angel and Kevin stop him. "Guys, what are you doing?" he asks in disbelief.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life," they tell him. Casey realizes what he was about to do and smiles. "Thanks," he replies. "Hey, what are friends for?" Angel asks. They all get into the Battle Shell and drive off.

* * *

Later, Casey and Angel walk to a building, while the turtles and Amy watch from an alley. Kevin had already gone home. Casey knocks on the door and an old woman opens the door. She becomes shocked at the sight of Angel.

"Angel?" she asks.

"Grandma!" Angel exclaims, hugging her grandma.

"Told you I'd keep an eye on her," Casey comments. Angel's grandma hugs Casey. "Thank you, Casey. Thank you for bringing back my Angel," she says and starts pulling Casey into her home. "Now, I've got a pie in the oven and I insist you come in and join us," Casey goes in, but looks back and gives a quick thumbs-up to Amy and the turtles.

"Pie? Yo, Case. How's about introducing Grandma to your friends?" Mikey says in a fake hurt tone. They all head back to the Battle Shell. "Forget it, Mikey. We're ninjas. We stick to the shadows."

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle."

"The silent protectors of the way of Bushido."

"Like shadows into the night!"

Donnie starts the Battle Shell and drives off. "So, what kind of pie do you think it was?" Mikey asks and someone slaps him. "Ow! What?"

Amy laughs hysterically. "You want me to drop you off, Amy?" Donnie asks, turning to the girl. Amy sighs, not answering the question. "Something wrong?" Leo asks in concern. "I think that it's best if you guys finally meet my grandma."

They turn to her except Donnie, because he had to drive. "Are you sure about that?" Raph asks. "I can't always sneak out with no explanation! My grandma is eventually going to find out, so might as well."

"This is gonna be swell," Donnie comments dryly.

* * *

At Amy's apartment building, she walks up the steps. She turns to the turtles, who were in their disguises. "One thing I should warn you about my grandma. She can be a little…outgoing," she tells them. "How so?" Leo asks. Amy looks away nervously. "Uh, I think it's better if you experience it for yourself. I go through this every night," she murmurs. She slowly turns and opens the door.

The lounge room consists of a couch, TV, coffee table, and soft carpet. The couch was a floral pattern of daises, the TV was a flat screen, and there was several baskets that consisted of sewing items. To the left of the couch was a piano, which was also near the door. A kitchen is connected to the living room. They were surprised to see a meal for six on the table.

"Grandmamma?" Amy calls out, looking around. "I'm right here, baby child," she hears and a tall, slender woman appears from behind the kitchen counter. She had gray hairs, and wears a blue dress with purple flowers. Black laced glasses are on her face. She looked almost like Amy, actually, but taller. "Baby child?" Mikey asks, snickering and Amy rolls her eyes.

"Come in, come in. What are you standing around here for?" she replies in a saucy tone. She kinda sounded like Raph with his Brooklyn accent. Leo looks around before pointing to himself. "Us?" he asks. "Yes, you. Did I stutter? Come on, boys. And take those clothes off, this ain't no fight club," she retorts. Amy stiffens at that. "Uh…Grandmamma, I don't think you want to see them just ye—"

"And why the heck not? I've seen worse around here. Go on, take 'em off." They look at each other before talking off their disguises. "Now was that so hard?" she asks immediately. "Wait, you're not thrown off by our appearances?" Donnie asks in shock. "Are ya deaf? You heard what I said before, didn't ya? Now sit down and enjoy this nice meal I prepared for ya."

"How did you even know they would be coming with me?" Amy asks in disbelief. "I see all, I know all. You can't put nothin' against your grandmamma. Uh uh, no you can't. Now sit," she answers. Amy sighs and sits down, the turtles following.

"So…Miss—" Leo immediately gets whacked in the head with a cane. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Call me Grandmamma. Ain't no miss or ma'am in here," she retorts. Leo looks to Amy, who just chuckles. She's then whacked in the head with the cane. "Ow!" she exclaims, rubbing her head. "Eat your food, baby child," she tells Amy sternly. "Yes, Grandmamma," Amy murmurs.

Mikey scarfs down his food and Amy winces at that. Mikey burps and looks at her grandma. "Oh, sorry…Grandmamma," he replies. She just smiles. "That just tells me that you like my cooking, uh…"

"Michelangelo at your service," Mikey salutes her. "Leonardo," Leo says, nodding. "Donatello," Donnie replies with a smile. "And I'm Raphael," Raph finishes, digging into his food. "So these are the friends ya always meet up with?" the woman asks, turning to Amy.

"Yes, Grandmamma. They're ninjas, so…please don't tell anyone about them," Amy explains. "Eh, I don't got anyone to tell anyway. As long as you bring back my baby child safe and sound every night, I'll keep y'all a secret," she replies. The turtles smile at that. Amy blushes in embarrassment at the name and groans, slamming her head down on the table.

"What did I say about heads on the table?" Amy's grandma calls out and Amy brings her head back up.

Later that night, Leo offers to help with the dishes. They had apple pie for dessert, and Mikey almost ate all of it, to Grandmamma's joy. "So, uh, Grandmamma, you've raised a well-behaved granddaughter," Leo says to her in the kitchen.

"I'm all she has now, of course I have," she replies before turning to Leo with a smirk. "Why, you wanna date her?" Leo blushes and stammers.

"N-No! I-I mean, Amy's a wonderful girl, really, but I respect her dignity!" he denies and she starts chuckling. "I'm just messin' with ya," she tells him and Leo sighs in relief.

But even she knew he was lying.

* * *

"Bye guys," Amy tells them as they get into the Battle Shell. "Remind me to come here more often, the pie is excellent!" Mikey exclaims and Raph hits him in the head. "I made key lime in case, if you want that," Grandmamma says, holding out a packaged pie. Mikey's eyes widen. "Best. Grandma. Ever!" he replies in awe.

"Bye Leo," Amy murmurs, blushing. "I'll see you soon, Ames," Leo replies, blushing and looking away. Her grandma looks between the two and smirks. "Come back soon, boys!" she calls out before going inside. Amy sighs in relief.

"Sorry about how she acted with you at dinner, she can be a little…persistent," Amy explains. "I like her, she's got spunk," Raph comments with a smile. "Why does that sound familiar?" Donnie mutters before waving to Amy. The turtles wave to her before getting into the Battle Shell. They take off into the night.

* * *

 **Angel: Yes! Finally! This took me a day XD. And I get to write the Shredder Strikes! YAS!**


	9. Garbageman

**Angel: Hi! Update as promised! Although, this is one of my least favorite episodes...oh well. I'm only skipping two episodes: the last one from season 7 and the episode that wasn't aired in season five. I don't know if Mark and Jared should appear, since Karai and Chaplin have a thing in this series...**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

 _We run as we sneak past garbage. Here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into. Mikey steps in orange goo. "Eww," he complains. Literally. We hide behind surveillance lights. Two workers drive past us. This has been one strange night, believe me. We peek out from a tall cliff. But no matter how weird it's been up till now…we see a garbage landfill. We never expected THIS. Something starts to come out of the orange goo and we look in surprise._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Papers fly by in the wind. Two homeless men are digging around garbage cans. The one with the blue beard pulls out a glass bottle. "Bingo," he says, throwing it in his hand and catching it. "Don't break it, fumble fingers. Every nickel counts," his friend warns him.

"I never break 'em," the first man retorts. His friend laughs. "No, you break 'em all the time." The man with the blue beard laughs as he puts the bottle in his pocket. "Ha ha, I guess I do. Oh, that's it for this gold mine. Let's move on," he replies and the two start to walk away. Neither of them notice a large black truck with red stripes following them.

They open up a garbage dumpster and rummage through it. The truck stops behind them. They stop as they hear the vehicle and turn around. "What the…?" The truck turns on ominous red headlights and inches towards them. They scream in surprise and start to run. The truck follows after them.

Soon, the two are cornered by a dead end. "No!" they shout as the truck grabs them, the glass bottle breaking. Their screams are soon ceased. The truck then drives away.

* * *

At a dump, Mikey skateboards amongst the trash. "Alright! Fifteen and totally extreme! Booyah!" he rides past Leo, Amy, Raph and Donnie, who are gathering things in a cart. Raph gags in disgust as red goo is on his hand. Amy giggles, covering her mouth. "Hey Don, you don't want something that's so gross you don't want to touch it, right?" Raph asks as he shakes his hand dry.

"If it's gonna improve the lair, we can use it," Donnie answers, standing up.

"WAHOO!" Mikey shouts as he shakes past Amy, her hair flying into her mouth.

"Why isn't Mikey helping? It's not fair," Raph complains, crossing his arms.

"Raph, would you rather Mikey happy or Mikey bored?" Donnie asks as Mikey skates past Raph, who has a deadpan look on his face. "Right."

Amy spits out her hair and readjusts it. "Bored or not, he's gonna pay for that," she growls before placing a worn teddy bear in the cart. Raph and Donnie look down at it before laughing.

"A stuffed bear? Don't kids have these?" Donnie asks and Amy crosses her arms.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's not for me. It's for a girl at one of the homeless shelters that my grandma visits," she retorts.

"So you're giving her a stuffed animal from the trash?" Raph asks as the three look in confusion. Amy sighs, pinching her nose.

"I'm going to fix it up and give it to her," Amy explains and Leo smiles.

"That's really nice of you to do that," he tells her and she grins. "Thank you."

Mikey stops in front of a fire. Donnie rolls the cart. "Hey, thanks for the shopping cart, guys," he tells some homeless friends of theirs. A man with a red scarf, dark green jacket, and a red and green hat stands up. "Hope you found some useful items amid the refuse, my green, amphibious, and human friends," the man explains. "Sure did, professor," Donnie answers.

"Them guys in the big turtle suits are back. And they brought a friend," one man says as he sits at the fire. "Yup."

"Ever wonder why they dress up like that?"

"Nope."

The professor walks up to them. "Here are some things we picked up for you. An undamaged circuit board for you, sir," he explains, handing Donnie the gift. "A near-mint condition comic book for you, my green lad," he hands Mikey a comic book. "Last time you said you were collecting them."

"Thanks, professor," Mikey replies happily. "For you, my female friend," the professor explains, handing Amy some fabric. "Some clean fabric." Amy smiles gratefully before going to the back of the Battle Shell. "Here, Amy made some blankets and warm clothes," Donnie explains as they hold out the items. "They should help at night, Mikey made me prick myself twice," Amy tells them with a laugh, holding up two of her bandaged fingers.

"One man's refuse is another man's treasure," the professor says gratefully. "You know, there is a theory that we are all recycled."

"Another theory. That's the fifth one today," the man with blonde hair complains.

"Yup."

"The big bang theory says that all matter has been exploding, then imploding, then exploding again since the beginning of time. Our very molecules are being recycled."

Raph looks at Mikey, who shrugs in response.

"Did you get any of that?" the blonde man asks.

"Nope."

"You know, I just finished a book on the Big Bang. I'll bring it by later," Donnie tells the man.

"Much obliged, Donatello, much obliged," the professor shakes Donnie's hand.

Raph looks at the homeless people. "Hey, are there fewer of you here than usual?" he questions.

"A lot of guys gone missing lately. Plus it's weird, they don't take their stuff," the blonde man answers.

"Yup."

"I have a theory about that," the professor points out.

"Another one?"

"There has been talk…of a terrifying figure that takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear. They call him…the Garbageman." He turns to them ominously.

They stare at them before laughing. "You almost had me going there. The Garbageman, geez. Gotta roll guys," Raph laughs it off and walks back with the others. Donnie stays behind. "Be sure to let me know if your friends show up or if anyone else disappears," he tells the professor as they shake hands.

They drive away in the Battle Shell. "That was majorly creepy. You think any of it's true?" Mikey comments as he reads his new comic book.

"So, you expect me to believe that 'the Garbageman' is taking them away? Yeah, sure, and I'll call Santa and ask him if we can have Christmas every day," Amy retorts, arms crossed.

"Hey, whatever it is, if the professor is worried, we should take it seriously," Donnie warns.

"Seriously, huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out."

"What?" Mikey asks accusingly.

* * *

Back at the dump, the professor is telling his fellow friends another theory. "And so, we see in conclusion that the space-time continuum is—" a sound makes him stop. He looks back. "My word." Red lights engulf them. They all gasp and the truck with the red lights storms in. The professor covers his eyes with his arm.

The others scream as they run away. The truck crashes through a dumpster and the dump starts to catch on fire as they scream. The professor looks in shock. Two men climb over a fence to escape. As one climbs the fence, the truck grabs him with its claw. He screams as he and another are dropped into the truck. As the blonde man and his friend are running away, one of them trips. The truck grabs them. The professor finds himself trapped at a fence, since he was too weak to climb it. The truck corners him.

* * *

"You shall not have me, you behemoth!" he declares. "Monstrosity!" The truck traps him in a ball using the fence and drops him inside. The truck drives through the fence.

The Shell Cycle, with Donnie driving it, arrives at the dump. Smoke is everywhere. He takes off his helmet.

"What the shell…? Professor, are you okay?" No answer. "Professor?" Donnie pulls out his flashlight and looks around. "Professor?" he stops when he sees oil on the floor. He sniffs it. "High-grade hydraulic fluid." He follows the tire tracks to the broken fence.

"That's one big tire…"

Later, Leo bends down at the tracks. "All I know is something attacked them. It was really big and really dangerous," Leo nods as he listens.

"Hope they're okay," Mikey says in worry. "Don, can you run an internet search for police reports?" Leo questions.

"Already checked. Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody's noticed…or cares," Donnie explains.

"You think someone would've heard something all the way out here," Amy murmurs in thought.

"Meanwhile, somebody's snatching our buds!" Raph growls, clenching.

"We need to hit the streets," Leo suggests.

Mikey steps out in a trench coat and a hat to match. "It's trench coat wearing time!" They stare at him since the trench coat was way too big on him. Mikey smiles sheepishly and shrugs. Amy pulls out her sewing kit.

"Luckily, a good seamstress comes prepared," she murmurs.

All of them wear trench coats as they ask around the neighborhood.

* * *

They all walk inside the lair. Amy wears a trench coat that went to her knees and black boots. She sighs as she takes off her hat and Mikey collapses on the couch next to Raph. Leo spins his swords as he puts them back in his sheaths.

"Have you got anything, Don?" he asks as he leans in.

"Virtually everyone we talked to knew someone who had disappeared. I programmed in a marker for each one." Red dots appear on Donnie's computer.

"Whoa, looks like all the action's done by the docks," Mikey explains as he points.

"Then that's our next stop," Leo orders. He turns to Amy. "Maybe we should drop you off."

"What! Why?" Amy demands, hands on her hips.

"Because this is a dangerous mission, and I don't want you getting hurt, or kidnapped," Leo tells her.

"OH, so just because I'm a ninja in training, I'm a damsel in distress? Is that what you think?" she growls as she narrows her eyes.

"What? No, that's not what I meant, Ames—"

"Don't talk to me," Amy retorts, crossing her arms and turning away. "Ames, I didn't mean it that way…"

"Oooo," Raph, Donnie, and Mikey say in unison. "Someone's in trouble," Raph murmurs with a smirk.

"Okay, fine, I'll let you come on this one." Amy doesn't respond and Leo sighs in defeat.

* * *

Mikey holds his hand out to a fire. He has a headset in his ear. "Can somebody explain why it's always me who's the bait?" he complains. "Especially when we're hunting shark?

"Geez, what a whiner. Almost wish he'd get grabbed," Raph mutters and Amy snickers. "That's why we sent him outside, Raph. So we don't have to hear his complaining."

Leo sighs as he turns around in his swivel chair. "Nothing's happening, let's call it a night." Donnie turns to his screen.

"Come back, Mikey. We're out of here."

"Sure—" Mikey turns to see the truck. "Thing…guys, the shark is here and he's humming at me like Jaws!"

"Hit it!" Leo tells Raph and he presses the gas pedal. Before the truck could snatch him, the Battle Shell comes around and fights against the truck, Amy grabbing Mikey from the back. "It's a garbage truck!" Raph shouts and they tussle with the truck. "A stinking garbage truck!" Raph mutters.

"Garbageman drives a garbage truck. What's the problem, Raph?" Mikey replies as the others are knocked back and forth from the truck. Raph drives onto the sidewalk and stops. The truck keeps going. "He's making a run for it!" Donnie calls out.

"Hit it, Raph!" Leo tells his younger hothead brother. Raph starts driving the Battle Shell again, chasing after the truck. The back opens up to reveal a flamethrower, and the window is engulfed in fire. Mikey girly screams. When the Battle Shell emerges from the fire, Mikey chuckles sheepishly. "Sorry about the girly scream," Mikey says sheepishly and Raph shakes his head.

"What kind of garbage truck has flamethrowers?!" Amy exclaims from the back. The Battle Shell catches up with the truck, Raph growling as he clenches the steering wheel. The truck reveals a blade from the side and starts cutting through Donnie's computers. "Whoa!" Donnie moves away from the blade. Donnie, Mikey, and Amy fall to the floor. Amy falls on top of Leo. They look at each other wide-eyed. Amy laughs sheepishly as she moves away. "Sorry."

"I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of this!" Raph exclaims, smashing a button. The Battle Shell's boosters appear and Raph rams the truck. It swerves back and forth. The turtles and Amy cheer in victory. "You like that, you're gonna love this!" Donnie puts a hand on his shoulder. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Raph answers. Donnie pushes a button and missiles fire at the truck. They all smile at the damage. "Yeah, look at 'im!" Mikey exclaims but they give a shout of surprise when the truck is undamaged. "We need bigger missiles," Mikey murmurs as they look in shock.

"Yeah, no kidding," Amy mutters as she nods her head. The truck leaks oil. "Hang on!" Raph tells the others. "We got major oil slick here!" The Battle Shell swerves back and forth, Mikey getting nauseous.

"If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you," Mikey moves away to throw up. "Gross, Mikey!" Amy scolds as she looks away. The truck crashes to the docks and the Battle Shell spins around. Raph tries to steady the vehicle.

"Everybody hold on!" Donnie warns and presses a button. A hook from the back attaches itself to a post, making it stop right before it could land in the river. They jump out from the back door. When Mikey lands, he sees something up ahead. "Look!"

The truck lands in the river and sinks. They all run up to the truck before cheering, pumping their fists. Mikey does a little dance. "TMNT, what you get is what you see," he sings. They stare at him, while Amy falls to the floor, laughing.

"You know, seriously, you're only embarrassing yourself. Just look at Amy," Raph deadpans, jerking his thumb at Amy, who stops laughing after a few minutes. They watch the truck disappear into the water.

"Now, let's see who crawls out of this thing," Leo murmurs as they look down to where the truck sunk. Raph pulls out his sai and spins them. "I've got a few things to discuss with 'em." A red light shines. "What the shell…?" Leo mutters as they see that the truck is moving to a large area away from shore.

Back at the lair, they look at the same place. "So, turns out this is the best-run land-fill operation not just in the city, but in the entire country," Donnie explains. "Best-run doesn't mean 'best.' It just means most profitable," Leo corrects.

"Come on, Leo, what could they really be up to out there? They're right in the middle of the city harbor!" Raph argues.

"If business is as good as Don says, anything they want to. A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way. We need to check this place out," Leo explains.

"And if our friends are there, you know it can't be good," Amy murmurs, arms crossed. Leo was about to say something when she holds up a hand. "And Leo, if you tell me to sit in the sidelines one more time, you're asking for it." Leo clamps his mouth shut before they run off.

"Something stinks on that island. And it ain't the garbage," Mikey says in a German voice. Raph pats him on the shell. "Yeah, keep trying, Mikey. Someday, you'll get a winner."

"Hey, come on, that was pretty good," Mikey whines as he rubs his head.

* * *

They arrive from a tunnel near the land-fill. "Looks harmless," Donnie murmurs.

"It's quiet…maybe too quiet," Leo whispers. "Now see, how does Leo make that line work?" Mikey complains. Amy rolls her eyes. "Enough," Leo holds up a hand. "Let's go. Ames, hold your breath."

They jump into the water and Mikey swims backwards, bumping into Amy. She glares and swats him in the head. Leo gestures to them and they follow him. They appear at the land-fill and Amy takes a deep breath as she surfaces. They step out of the water and run inside. Mikey steps on some orange goo. "Ugh, I don't want to know what I just stepped in," he murmurs as he looks down at it.

"Mikey, focus," Raph tells him. They look up at a searchlight and hide as the workers are on security duty. They climb up, undetected, and they reach the top. They see the land-fill filled with garbage. Donnie gasps in shock. "Unbelievable," Leo murmurs. "Guys…look," Amy points at several of their homeless friends doing work around the land-fill. Some of them have shackles on their feet.

A man falls down, dropping his bag. A worker shocks him. Amy growls, clenching her fists. "This is making me sick," Raph mutters, ready to fight. Leo pushes him back down. Another worker is shocked and something emerges from a puddle of the same orange goo Mikey had stepped on earlier. "Ew, gross!"

The goo reveals the truck that they saw earlier. It stops in front of a slide and dumps some people out. They land in trash. "That's it!" Raph growls. "Hold on, Raph. Look," Leo tells him. The truck opens up and a smaller version of the truck rolls out. An overweight man with dirty stains on his shirt, drool from his mouth, two moles near his chin, and a hat on his head laughs evilly. They look in shock.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," Mikey murmurs as he points. "Just this once, I totally agree with ya," Raph mutters and Amy gags, covering her mouth.

"Greetings, filth," the man calls out. He turns on a megaphone. "Garbage is power."

"If that's true, then this guy's Superman," Mikey retorts. "Before I brought you to this island, you were nothing but human garbage. No home, no purpose, no value." The workers shock them. "But now, I have recycled you, given you work, shifting through the refuse that the city's stupidly squandered." The turtles and Amy stand up, their weapons out. "To build my fortune. Behold the birth of my empire, invisible to the outside world until it is too late."

"No wonder why we couldn't find a trace of them," Amy murmurs. The professor stands up. "I'd rather be a free man living on the streets than a slave in your stinking empire!"

"Guards! Silence him! Get these ungrateful beasts back to work! Now!" A worker shocks the professor.

"That's it! Time to take out the trash!" Raph exclaims and they jump down. Mikey looks around before he surfs on a wooden board. "New concept, guys, garden sporting! Yahoo!" Amy slides on the same path as Mikey, her hair flying behind her. She flips over a bridge. The workers see them and charge. Donnie uses his staff to propel himself, kicking several workers back along with Raph.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouts, using his board to knock the workers back. Leo and Amy cut the shackles off the people. They charge at the workers, pipes in hand. The blonde man and his friend watch. "This is just like a big action movie, ain't it?"

"Yup."

Donnie runs up to the professor. "Professor, are you alright?" he asks in concern as he helps the man up. "Never better, Donatello."

"Well, it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control," Donnie points out, gesturing to the people chasing after the guards. They climb up a trash pile and one is pulled down.

"And may I take this opportunity to encourage you to kick that so-called garbage man's stinking derriere!" he tells him before Amy and the other three jump to them. "Your wish is granted, professor!" Amy exclaims and they charge at the Garbageman.

"What's this? They're sending freaks and a puny little girl? Against me? I'll dispose of this genetic refuse!"

"It's garbage day, fat man! Time to take your can out to the curb!" Mikey says.

"What?!" he demands in anger.

"Uh, how about time to dump you in the dumpster, smelly boy?"

"You! Shut up!" the Garbageman shouts and Mikey dodges a claw. Leo jumps in and fights against his claws. They get into a pretty good fight. Leo jumps in front of him and spins his swords before the Garbageman moves away, knocking Leo to the floor. He moves to a ramp and fires missiles, which they dodge and continue running for him. He laughs evilly as he evades them. He spews out sewage and Amy slips, trying not to fall. Donnie throws his staff into one of the pipes.

"What?" Sewage explodes onto him and Donnie grabs his staff.

"You freaks," the Garbageman sneers and shoots fire at them. Mikey dodges and slides onto some sewage. Raph is covered in it. "Can we finish this?" he asks, impatient. "Hey dude, you gotta hit the showers," Mikey tells him. Amy sniffs the air and backs away from Raph.

"I will recycle every one of you into the ground!" the Garbageman exclaims, clenching his fist. "Hey garbage brain, if you fight as bad as you smell, we are in trouble," Mikey jokes as he inches towards him, the overweight man backing away from him. "I told you to shut up!" he shouts and lunges for Mikey, but he jumps over him. "Grr, come back here!" the Garbageman chases after him in anger.

Leo, Amy, Mikey, and Raph find themselves stuck when they notice they're on a cliff and the end was the river. "No place to run," Donnie opens a control panel from behind. "Now I've got you!" Leo lunges at him, but gets hit by the claws and lands on top of Donnie. Raph jumps up for a kick, but he's knocked away from the claws as well. He reaches for Mikey, but Amy pushes him out of the way, getting grabbed by the claws. "Amy, no!" Mikey shouts as she struggles in his grip.

He moves towards the river. "Prepare to be recycled," the Garbageman tells her and she screams, "Let me go, tubby!"

"Put her down, garbage freak!" Raph yells and Donnie throws his staff into the control panel. It shorts out and Amy is free, but dangles from the edge of the cliff. She grunts before flipping over the man, landing in front of the turtles. The Garbageman, unable to control anything, struggles and the cliff breaks underneath him, sending him into the river. They look down at him.

"For sure he can't swim," Donnie explains.

"Not in that thing," Amy mutters as she shakes her head. Leo sighs.

"We gotta do something."

"I knew you were gonna say that," Raph mutters before they all jump in the water. They search to see the vehicle, with no Garbageman. They surface to the top. "No sign of him here," Leo reports.

"He's gone."

* * *

As a raft swims away, all the homeless people the Garbageman captured stand as they watch. "What's up, professor?" Donnie asks curiously, wondering why any of them didn't go on the raft.

"We voted to stay here. There's food and shelter. The Garbageman was right about one thing: people do throw away a lot of valuable items."

"Watch out for him. Something that evil always comes back," Raph warns. Mikey kicks the ground.

"See, that worked. How do you come up with those?" Mikey interjects.

"Get over it, Mikey," Amy tells him.

"Keep recycling the old ones, Mikey. Keep looking for something new," Raph replies as the sun rises behind them. Amy suddenly gets a phone call. She answers it. "Hello?"

Loud yelling is heard from the other end and Amy cringes. "Grandmamma, I told you I wouldn't be back until early in the morning."

They snicker as she gets chewed out before she glares, putting a hand on her hip. "I told you last night, you were rushing to your bingo game?" she recalls and silence is heard. Amy sighs and shakes her head. "If I bring you breakfast, we'll never speak of this again?"

Her grandmother pauses before she agrees. Amy chuckles as she walks past the turtles. "What was that all about?" Donnie teases. "Oh nothing, just drop me off at the nearest grocery store."

As they drive in the Battle Shell, Leo and Amy sit awkwardly in the back. He glances at her before clearing his throat. "Ames?" she raises an eyebrow as she glances at him. "I'm really sorry about what I said…I just wanted to make sure you would be safe. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Amy smiles gently at him. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey make kissy noises at them and they both roll their eyes before blushing.


	10. The Shredder Strikes Part 1

**Amy's POV**

 _Thunder strikes as we stand on a rooftop. In our ninja training, Master Splinter is constantly telling us that when given two choices, always choose the harder path. We draw our weapons. Foot Ninjas face us. They disperse to reveal the Shredder. But somehow when you're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle OR a brunette who wears pink, the harder path always seems to choose you. Thunder strikes again ominously as Shredder raises his arms._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Leo and Raph block weapons, Leo's katanas in the teeth of Raph's sais. Raph kicks him off before Leo dodges Donnie's bo-staff. "You know what I like best about weapons practice? The weapons," Raph says, showing off his sai. Mikey jumps up and swings his nunchuck at Raph's sai. It locks onto Raph's weapon and when Mikey lands, he throws Raph to the ground. Mikey spins his nunchuck. "Too bad that you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks," Mikey brags before Donnie whacks him.

"Sorry, Mikey, but the bo-staff is where it's at," Donnie retorts, spinning his bo-staff. Amy stabs the ground and lifts herself off to kick Donnie. "Bo-staff? Please! Katana is where the real action is," she replies with a smile, throwing it up and catching it. "Boys…and girl, put away the toys," Leo smiles, pulling out his katana before leaping in the air. "Double katana is the only way to play," he finishes before knocking them all down.

Amy groans and Leo holds out a hand to her. She sighs and takes it before he pulls her up. "You did good, Ames," he tells her and she blushes, smiling. "Thanks!" she replies. "What did I tell you? Double katana? Pretty sweet, huh," he brags. "Aaand the moment's gone," Mikey mutters as Amy rolls her eyes. "Nice one, Leo," Donnie deadpans, and not just at winning the sparring match. "Lucky," Raph growls. "Not so lucky for my tail, it just got kicked," Mikey comments, rubbing his head.

"Well fought, Leonardo," he hears and turns to see Master Splinter. They all get into a straight line: Leo, Amy, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph. "Thank you, Sensei," Leo says, bowing his head. "You have won but do you know why?" Splinter points out. "Well, I have the superior weapons. I mean, I know Amy has a katana, but two is better than one. I read where sword master Musashi said 'the katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the Warrior's Way,' which is kinda how I feel," Leo explains.

Amy huffs at that and Mikey leans into her ear. "You just got owned," he whispers. "Many things are said, but few are true," Splinter replies, to Leo's shock. "Master Splinter's got that look," Raph says to his brothers and Amy. "I think somebody's gonna get it," Donnie calls out. Mikey chuckles at the thought of Leo getting owned by Splinter and Amy covers his mouth. "Michelangelo," Splinter calls out. "Huh?" Mikey says in confusion while Raph, Donnie, and Amy frown.

"Do you think I am funny?" Splinter asks and Amy takes her hand off of Mikey's mouth. "Um, yeah, I mean, sometimes," Mikey says nervously and Donnie smacks his head. Amy pinches her nose and sighs. "There was that time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke, but it was funny and—" Donnie and Amy elbow him in the gut to make him shut up. "I mean, no Master Splinter," Mikey finishes and Amy covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Splinter sighs and walks in front of Leo. He places his staff done and puts his hands behind his back. "Leonardo, attack me with your katana," Splinter orders. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy back away a bit. Leo was unsure. "Master Splinter, I—"

"Do it. Now," Splinter demands. Leo raises his sword and attacks, but Splinter catches the sword with two hands. Leo gasps and his brothers and friend all drop their mouths. "Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself? Again with both," Splinter tells him. Leo attacks again, but Splinter blocks each blow with his staff without even breaking a sweat. He knocks them out of Leo's hands and points his staff at Leo's chin. "In the hands of a true ninjitsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon."

Mikey, Donnie, and Raph all laugh. Amy, however, didn't. She frowns instead. "Remember, our weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo." Splinter throws his staff into a punching bag. "Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing," he finishes and Leo's mouth drops open in shock. He gives a sheepish look.

* * *

Later at night, Leo is on the rooftops. He pulls out his swords, "I don't get it." He leaps over a stack of newspapers. "What haven't I learned? My skill's the best it's ever been," he leaps on the roof and kicks up the newspapers. He cuts the string before cutting the newspapers in frustration. "I just…don't…get it!" he exclaims, the newspapers in little stars. He pants as the stars fall before him. "Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me."

"I do." Leo whips around to see Amy sitting above him, her legs crossed. "A-Ames? How long have you been there?" he asks, blushing in embarrassment. "Long enough. I had a feeling you would be here," she explains, jumping down in front of him. "What is it? What are the lessons I haven't learned?" he asks angrily. Amy looks at him in concern. "Leo, it's not about the weapon…it's about the ninja who wields it," she tells him softly, smiling. Leo looks at her and smiles. Both of them didn't see a Foot Ninja aiming an arrow straight for Amy.

He fires the arrow at her. Amy suddenly turns around and catches the arrow before it could hit her chest. Amy glares and breaks it in half. Leo looks around for anyone who could have aimed the arrow, but the ninja is gone. "Are you okay?" Leo asks Amy in concern. "I'm fine, but whoever attempted that won't be," she growls before Leo kneels down and takes the half with a note, something neither of them noticed until now.

"Okay, it's not your regular mail. I guess Mikey would call it 'airmail,'" Leo replies, doing an impression of Mikey at the last word. Amy giggles and Leo blushes before opening the rolled-up paper. Amy leans in to read it. "Hmm…"

 _Warriors, if you are reading this note, you have both passed the first test. I call upon you as a point of honor to meet with me, if you follow the way of Bushido. You will come and only you two will come alone._

"Who could have sent this…?" Amy murmurs and they both see an address. "16 South Boyle. That's not far," Leo murmurs and turns to Amy. "Should we?" he asks. Amy takes the note and looks at it. "Well, it wouldn't hurt…" she murmurs to him and shouts in surprise as Leo picks her up bridal style, making her drop the note. Leo picks it back up.

* * *

Leo jumps down before he runs into an alley. "You know, you can put me down," Amy tells him, blushing. "Oh, right! Sorry," Leo says sheepishly, putting the small girl down. What they don't know is that three figures watch them from a corner. Leo and Amy run to the building. Amy looks back to make sure no one saw them before Leo opens the door and gestures to it. "My lady," he jokes and Amy smiles, walking inside. Leo closes the door behind her.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey jump down and sneak up to the door the two just entered. Mikey opens the door. "Man, Leo's been acting funny all day. And I don't mean 'ha ha' funny, I mean 'funny' funny. And now he's affected Amy," Mikey explains. "It's not like him to go off like this. And Amy too?" Donnie points out, shaking his head. "Yeah, they're acting like me," Raph comments, his arms crossed. "Oh great, that's just what we need, more copies of you. Now another me would be a different story, that would be a good thing," Mikey replies, pointing to Raph. "Are you guys coming?" Donnie interjects, his head down from the rooftop.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Amy and Leo see a red carpeted room with a burner in the corner. Leo looks around suspiciously. "Hello?" he calls out, stepping further into the room. "Hello…?" Amy says hesitantly. They stop and shout in surprise when they see the Foot Ninjas' insignia clear on the wall. Leo growls at this. About a dozen ninjas come out of hiding, surrounding the two. The other turtles watch from a window above.

"13 to two?" Donnie asks, his bo-staff in his hands. "That seems pretty unfair. I mean, there's only 13 of them," Mikey comments, his nunchucks in his hands. Raph holds up a hand. "If they need us, we're here. Let's see what this is all about," Raph assures them. He wanted to go down there as much as his brothers did, but he knew that Leo wouldn't let anything happen to Amy, and vise versa.

Leo and Amy pull out their swords, back to back. Leo scowls as the ninjas come closer. "I'll take this side, you take that side," he says to Amy, who nods. Leo jumps in the air, taking a stance with his swords. Three ninjas jump at him, but he rolls out of the way. He then jumps back up and kicks them in one fell swoop. Amy backflips three times over three ninjas before she ducks one of their weapons being swung at her. Amy jumps up and split-kicks two of them before disarming one and kicking him to the ground.

Leo cuts off swords of his ninjas and kicks one away. One of them inches towards him, sword in hand. Amy yells while she jumps, knocking him to the ground. Leo takes another stance with his sword as all thirteen ninjas lay on the ground, defeated. They hear clapping and turn to a man in the shadows. "Impressive, very impressive," he comments and he stops clapping. "My agent said you were good, but their description doesn't do you two justice." He steps out of the shadows, a grin on his face, only a few feet away from them. Leo stands in front of Amy, katanas in hand.

"I am Oruko Saki, eighth generation master of ninjitsu and you both are…?" he finishes, gesturing to the two. Leo puts away his swords and moves away from Amy, but not too far. "Leonardo, and this is my friend, Amelia," Leo decides to say, bowing. Amy does the same. Saki looks at Leo. "Your…appearance is very striking, it's—"

Leo shakes his head. "It's not a costume, although I know that's hard to believe," Leo interrupts. "Hm, much easier to believe than you might imagine. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary and you two _are_ extraordinary. But I did not ask you both here to flatter you." Amy narrows her eyes at that as the two watch him. She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong…and not with just by being here. Like Saki was…someone else than what they were seeing right now.

"We have important matters to discuss," he finishes. "Then I take it _you_ sent us this," Leo deducts, holding up the note that Amy had dropped. Saki nods in response. "Yes. I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know," he explains. "Such as?" Amy asks, crossing her arms, speaking for the first time since the conversation had started. "There are definitely things I need to know. Like why these ninjas, _your_ ninjas, have been trying to break our heads for months now," Leo retorts. "That is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other when we should actually be on the same side. Fighting against our true enemy."

Leo crosses his arms. "I think we have the scars to prove that _you_ guys are the true enemy," Leo retorts. "Why should we even believe you?" Amy asks. Saki narrows his eyes in thought. "I see. To you, nothing is clear now. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves. But you must know there is a force. A corrupt and evil force that is out there right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, corruption on a global level."

"Whoa," Leo comments in shock. Amy, however, wasn't buying it. She hmphs in frustration, tapping her foot. Donnie and his brothers try to listen. "What's he saying?" he asks curiously. "Something about onions or maybe pepperoni and sausage in a deep dish crust," Mikey rubs his stomach, daydreaming about pizza. Raph smacks him in the head, scowling. "What? It's hard to hear and I'm hungry," Mikey complains.

Saki walks up to the wall. "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my humble army of ninjas." Saki turns to the two, who have their arms crossed. "We stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good. I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together," he explains. Amy looks in disbelief. Leo was speechless.

"Well, we…we—"

"I could not ask you two to decide here and now. Meditate upon what you have heard today and come again tomorrow night with your answers," he explains. Leo bows while Amy glares. They turn to leave, but Saki stops them, "Wait. There is one more thing." He claps twice and they turn to see a sword on a blue pillow along with a hair comb with a flower. Saki takes the sword in both of his hands. "This sword has been in my family for 300 years. It was crafted by the mast Toshi Kurahara in the 16th century. It is said that in the forging…"

"Kurahara folded the metal over 700 times…" Leo starts.

"To remove any impurities," Amy finishes. She had learned a thing or two from reading books about great ninjitsu masters. "Hmm. Yes, you both _are_ impressive. It is for you to keep," Saki explains, holding out the sword to Leo. "No, I—"

"Take it," Saki insists, placing the sword in Leo's hand. "And this as well," he says, handing the hair comb to Amy. She scowls and slowly takes it, inspecting it. "I wish you to have these gifts as a token of my sincerity," he tells them, before bowing and walking away into the shadows. Leo looks down at the sword while his brothers stare down at the two. "Gee, and I thought Master Splinter said never to take swords from strangers…or accessories," Mikey comments. Someone scans Leo and Amy leaving the building. He and his partner had blue over coats and gold medallions. "They are leaving now. We'd better report this back to the council," one of them says and the other holds out his wrist. A pink screen appears in front of them, showing three people in seats.

"Yes?" they all ask at the same time.

"One of the Turtles, Leonardo, and their ally, Amelia, have spoken with Saki, but we do not know the outcome," he explains.

"Find out—"

"What the turtles—"

"And Amy will do. If they—"

"Are with Saki, we may be forced—"

"To destroy them," All three say at the same time.

Leo leaps onto a rooftop while Amy climbs up the ladder near him. Leo glances down at the sword in his hands. "This is beautiful," Leo comments in awe. _But not as beautiful like someone else I know._ Amy glances down at the hair comb, frowning. "Oh, Leonardo, Amelia," Mikey calls out in an accent, jumping down along with the other three.

"You two have some splaining to do," Mikey finishes, tapping his foot. Raph steps up to the two. "Nice letter opener and hair comb. Are those the prices of selling out these days?" Raph says sarcastically. Leo shakes his head. "It's not like you think, we were invited to—"

"To join up with them?" Raph interjects. "No!" Leo and Amy exclaim at the same time. They both blush before Leo shakes his head. "I mean, yes, but it's different than we thought. They're not the enemy…at least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said—"

" _Master_ Saki, what's up with that?" Raph demands, inching closer as Leo cringes. Amy stiffens at this. "I thought we already had a master. Master Splinter?" Donnie points out. "Remember him, guys? Real hairy guy about this tall? I don't think we can just ditch him," Mikey replies. "Wait, we never said anything about ditching anyone!" Amy exclaims in defense. "OH, so you're buying this too?" Raph asks in disbelief.

"No!" Amy replies. "We're only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil," Leo explains and Amy's hairs stand up. "WE?! Leo, I never thought this was a good idea in the first place! We should talk to Master Splinter about this, anyway. I don't like this. And I'm not buying this whole 'greater evil' thing. We don't even know who he was talking about and it could bite us in the butts if we even consider this," Amy argues, pointing a finger at Leo's plastron. "Finally, someone makes sense!" Raph grumbles.

"Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, serve a greater purpose. Well…here's a greater purpose. Amy, I know you won't go back on your honor. What about the ways of Bushido you've learned so far? You're the nicest person I know, I thought you would agree with me."

Amy blushes a bit before shaking her head. "Leo…it's like my grandmother said. 'Uh uh, you can't put nothin' against me. Uh uh, no you can't,'" Amy explains, imitating her grandmother, shaking a finger while shaking her head. "That was good," Donnie comments. "Thanks…now don't tell her I said that," Amy replies, her eyes wide. "I don't know, Leo…" Mikey says hesitantly.

"What's this thing got, some sort of mind control device in it? Because you're losing it, Leo," Raph says, snatching the hair comb and sword from the two. "Hey, g-give those back, Raph," Leo warns. "Aw, you can just get one of your new _pals_ to give you guys another one," Raph argues, hitting Leo. Leo yells in rage and tackles Raph. "Give them back!" he screams, wrestling Raph for the sword. Raph drops the comb. "A fight between Leo and Raph?" Mikey asks as punches can be heard.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming," Donnie answers dryly, shaking his head. Amy runs to them. "You guys! Stop it!" she yells. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mikey calls out. As Leo and Raph wrestle, Amy tries to pry them off. Leo kicks Raph off him, making him knock into Amy. She staggers back and falls. She screams and Leo drops the sword. "Amy, no!" Raph shouts, running to the edge. "NO!" Leo screams, ready to jump off, and they look down to see Amy hanging onto her sword, wedged into the side of the building.

"And you say katana are the best," she says in a deadpan voice. They help her up. "I am such an idiot. Ames, I'm so sorry. You could have been really hurt," Leo tells her. Amy puts her sword back in her sheath. "Well, you got one thing right. You _are_ an idiot and I don't bruise that easily, sword boy," she replies, patting Leo on the shoulder. "Ha. Sword boy, I like that. I'm sorry too," Raph says, patting her shoulder. Leo scowls at that. "It's okay, serves me right for trying to get in between you two," she comments, laughing while punching Raph in the arm lightly.

"So what are we gonna do, Leo?" Donnie asks, the sword and comb that Saki gave the two in his hands. "What I should have done in the first place: Talk to Master Splinter," Leo explains. "THANK YOU!" Amy shouts and Leo cringes since she told him the same thing.

* * *

At the Lair, they sit with their legs crossed in front of Splinter, who holds the sword and comb in his hands. Amy sits in the middle of all four of the turtles. They have just told him what happened with Saki. He sighs heavily. "My sons, my friend, I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are," he explains, looking down at the torn insignia of the Foot. "I have always known. This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oruko Saki, but he has another name. He is…the Shredder. I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi, and I have told Amelia several stories. But now it is time that I tell you the whole truth…all of you."

 _Yoshi practiced his skills. "As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of ninjitsu in many centuries." Splinter, not mutated at the time, copied Yoshi's movements in a cage. "I was his pet rat and I learned ninjitsu by mimicking his moves." Yoshi and Splinter practice together, even if Yoshi was unaware of it. "For many years, I was happy. We were…a family." Suddenly, Hun punched the door open._

" _But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master." Hun pointed to Yoshi and he fought the Foot ninjas. He threw one away when he lunged for him. He kicked one away while Splinter watched helplessly. One of the ninjas trap Yoshi and Splinter growled. Yoshi used his leverage to kick the ninja in front of him away. It broke the cage that Splinter resided in._

" _My master battled honorably." Yoshi kicked a ninja to his table, breaking it. Hun pointed strings at him, trapping him with them. Yoshi struggled with all his might. "But through their dishonorable ways, the Foot Ninja overpowered him." Hun pressed a button which started to shock Yoshi. Splinter looked away. Hun grinned evilly when Yoshi looked up at him._

 _Hun stepped up to him before a man in armor appeared. "Then the Shredder entered." Splinter crawled closer in shock. "They accused my master of working for their enemies." Shredder held up his hand which was attached to a gauntlet to Hun, signaling him to interrogate Yoshi…in a way that would get across to him. "They wanted information." Hun shocked Yoshi again, and Yoshi yowled in pain._

" _They were relentless, but my master only said one thing." Splinter watched as Yoshi sat up, sweating. "He who lives without honor…will end with without honor," he spat before he fell to the ground, defeated. "This is a waste of time. Finish him," Shredder ordered. Hun pulled out a sword and Splinter looked in horror. "I tried to save my master." Splinter crawled up to Hun before he could make the blow, scratching his face. Hun screamed and dropped the sword before grabbing Splinter and throwing him to an open window._

" _My efforts were in vain, though I did leave my mark." Hun shook his head and moved his hand away to reveal three claw marks on his face. Hun rubbed his face in pain. Shredder growled at the interference. "I will finish you myself," he declared and raised his gauntlet…before delivering the fatal blow on Yoshi. Splinter closed his eyes as the sound haunted his ears. He dangled from the window in sorrow. "The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me, from the world." Splinter let go and landed on a garbage bag before landing in a puddle._

" _Not long after that, I found you, my sons. And you all know the rest."_

Amy takes in all the information. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Master Splinter. She could relate because her mom was gone, but her life was never taken like that… "I never told you all this because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow…that is still in my heart. But now you need to know who Saki—the Shredder—really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _is_ great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes, he does for his own selfish gain."

"Man, I am such an idiot," Leo scolds himself, hitting his knee. "I coulda told you that," Mikey tells him, bumping Leo with his arm. Leo smiles at the comfort. "You've been played, bro. He saw you coming a mile away," Donnie comments. "Ha! Not me," Amy replies. "So what are we gonna do about it?" Raph asks. Leo punches his fists.

"Shredder wants an answer, I think we should give him one…Turtle style."

Amy clears her throat, giving Leo a pointed look. "Or, you know, Amy style is good too," he says sheepishly, scratching his neck and blushing. "You did not just say that," Raph replies in a deadpan voice. They all bow to Splinter, who bows back.

"Maybe you should stay here, A—" Amy elbows Leo in the gut. "Remember what we talked about, Leonardo," she warns playfully. "Never mind," he wheezes and the others laugh.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles and Amy stand on the rooftops. Leo holds the sword while Amy holds the comb. Foot Ninjas appear in front of them. They glare, weapons in hand as thunder strikes. Leo steps up to them.

"Tell your boss the answers are no…and he can have his 'presents' back," he tells them, throwing the sword and comb away. They get stuck into a moving fan near them. Thunder strikes again as they prepare to fight the ninjas. "Let's dance," Leo growls and more ninjas appear.

They yell and start to fight. Leo moves away two ninjas with his swords. Raph kicks one away and hits another one. "Check it out," Mikey says, twirling his nunchucks. "Nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums," Mikey hits a barricade of ninjas, "but they're also good for giving a leg up to a fellow turtle," he finishes, giving Donnie a jump with his nunchuck. Donnie flips over the ninjas. "You said it, brother, but a bo staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of angry, ugly, set of ninjas," Donnie replies, knocking out ninjas with his bo staff.

"You guys still going on about weapons? Weren't you listening to Master Splinter?" Leo asks, knocking out ninjas with his katana. Leo stands in front of them. "It's not the weapon that matters, it's the ninja who wields it," Leo finishes, winking at Amy. She smiles, since she said the same thing to Leo. Leo puts away his katana and they look down at the defeated ninjas. "Well, all in a day's work," Donnie comments. "Turtles rule!" the turtles shout, Donnie and Mikey high-threeing each other. Raph and Leo do the same and Amy fist-bumps them.

Suddenly, a door is burst open and Hun steps out. They cringe at him. "Not him again," Donnie says, shaking his head. "We beat him before, we can do it again," Leo declares, punching his fists. "Yeah," Raph growls. "I've been looking forward to this rematch," Hun replies, cracking his knuckles. "Bring it," Leo tells him, and they pull out their weapons. "If you've got the guts," he finishes and lightning strikes as Hun roars.

He charges at them and they do the same, yelling. Hun jumps up and knocks Donnie down. Raph charges to hit him with his sai, but Hun jumps over the blow. Hun sweep-kicks Raph and turns to Leo. He throws him to the ground. Mikey charges next, but Hun grabs him and throws him over to Donnie, and they tumble. Amy jumps up, but he grabs her by the arms and slams her to the ground, making her drop her sword. He then slams her down on his knee and she groans, falling to the ground. Leo sees him grab her by the shirt and gasps.

Leo growls before roaring and kicking Hun so that he could drop Amy. Hun growls and looks around before seeing the sword that Leo had thrown. He snatches it and pulls the sword out. Lightning crashes again before he charges. Leo blocks the blows. Amy grunts, shaking before looking up and seeing the two fight. Leo flips over him and kicks Hun, making him stagger. Hun charges again and knocks Leo's swords out of his hands.

"No, Leo!" Raph shouts.

"Get back!" Donnie yells.

"Look out!" Mikey exclaims as Hun raises his sword above Leo. Amy sees this and clenches her fist. Leo had seemed to accept his fate. But Amy…Amy could not. "NOOO!" she yells before jumping in front of Leo and kicking Hun repeatedly before he crashes into a window. Hun lays down in Saki's room, defeated. The sword that was given to Leo falls near Hun's head. Amy sighs and turns to the others. She staggers and Leo and Mikey help her steady herself. "I think we'll sleep well tonight," Mikey says in relief. "That was _not_ easy," Donnie comments. "Ames…thank you," Leo tells her and she smiles at him. Raph walks up with Leo's swords in hand. "Here, bro," he says, holding them out. "Thanks, Raph," Leo tells him, taking the swords. Leo hands Amy hers and she takes it.

Meanwhile, the two men from before watch. The pink screen appears again.

"Your report?"

"Council members, it appears the turtles and Amy are against him."

"Good, yet it remains—"

"To be seen if the enemy—"

"Of our enemy is our friend."

"Monitor them further and keep us informed."

"Come on, guys. Let's go home," Leo tells them, walking away. He suddenly gasps. "Aw, shell," he murmurs. Lightning strikes again as more ninjas appear. "Yo, come on!" Amy exclaims. They pull out their weapons. The ninjas do the same, but this time they don't fight. Instead, they disperse and a man in armor appears. Leo narrows his eyes.

"Those who are not with me are against me and I crush anyone who stands against me!" Shredder declares.


	11. The Shredder Strikes Part 2

**Angel: I can't believe I forgot about the part where Amy gets her sword! *whines* I'll re-edit episode 8 tomorrow...again...**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

 _As we stand with our weapons in hand, thunder strikes above us. We face the ninja clan known as the Foot Clan. A man in metal armor is in front of the clan. Well, it took me a while, but I managed to see Oruko Saki for who he really is: The Shredder. Ninjas leap from different directions in front of us. Of course, to get to this point, we have to fight a bunch of Foot Ninja, which wasn't easy. We all fight against the ninjas._

 _Hun roars as thunder strikes, charging for us. Then we have to go up against Hun again. We all run towards him. He leaps up and punches Donnie down. He pulls out the sword that Saki offered me. Definitely not easy. Amy clenches her fists. "NOOO!" she shouts before kicking Hun to the window. But the real nightmare is about to begin. Now we have to face the Shredder and something tells me this is REALLY not going to be easy._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

They stare intensely at each other, waiting for something, anything. "The time for games has ended. No more charades," Saki says before pulling off his helmet, revealing his face. They stare at the man they were about to face. "You see me as I am and it will be the last thing you will ever see." He smirks at them before putting his helmet back on. "Prepare to face your destiny and your doom." His gauntlet shimmers.

"Well, he's _your_ friend, Leo," Donnie points out.

"And he certainly has a strong sense of personal style. I mean, nice outfit," Mikey comments.

"Seriously? You're going to do this now?" Amy asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, but something tells me he didn't get all dressed up for nothing," Raph replies. Thunder strikes again as it rains.

"Guys, we're in for the fight of our lives," Leo tells them seriously.

"Foot ninja, attack!" Shredder orders and the ninjas run towards them. "Destroy them!"

The turtles and Amy leap up. Leo kicks one away. Donnie backflips and knocks one back. Raph clashes weapons with a ninja, holding a sword. He kicks him back. Mikey, facing three ninjas, doesn't notice Shredder coming for him. He strikes him and Mikey slides to the edge of the roof. Shredder gives no regard as he glances at Leo fighting ninjas. He kicks him down and Leo tumbles before landing from the blow safely.

Donnie spins his staff, knocking away ninjas before Shredder jumps down and throws him away. Donnie gasps as a ninja lunges for him, but Raph blocks the weapon inches away from his face. "Watch your back, Brainiac," Raph warns. "Isn't that what _you're_ for, Raph?" Donnie asks smugly. Raph throws away the sword. Leo and Amy are back-to-back…or back-to-shell as they hold off a ninja. "Leo, duck!" she tells him and they dodge the sword Raph threw.

It hits a generator, which explodes, setting off a large fire. Donnie and Mikey try to hold off against two ninjas. Shredder faces against Leo, Amy, and Raph as they glare at him. They stare at each other before Shredder charges first. The three leap to strike him, but he kicks them down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lair, Splinter opens the doors from the dojo, unaware of the whereabouts of his sons and Amy. "My sons, Amelia, I have been in deep meditation regarding the Shredder and—" he notices that it was quiet…too quiet. He knew that his sons and Amelia could never be this silent, not even Mikey. "Not here?"

He steps into Donnie's lab. "Oh, I cannot even take a few minutes for meditation without those kids running around off," he complains and sees a note by the computer. He glances at it in thought. It was a letter explaining from Leo that they had taken Amy home, which he wasn't buying. "Hm, what is the one thing I did not want them to do? Face the Shredder!" he realizes. "I am sure that is what they have done." He sees the Battle Shell remote on the table and takes it, in case. He enters the elevator.

"I must find my family."

* * *

Speaking of, the turtles and Amy are in intense fights in the ever-growing fire. Mikey kicks a ninja away, but gets kicked into other ninjas. Donnie watches and steps up to him. "Nice landing," he comments dryly as he helps his brother up.

"They don't call me Air Mikey for nothing," Mikey says.

Raph leaps at the Shredder, but is knocked down once again. Leo does the same, only with the same result. It knocked him back so hard, he broke a piece off of the building! Not only that, his swords drop to the floor, making him defenseless against the powerful adversary. Leo gets grabbed by several ninjas and Shredder emerges from the fire. He laughs evilly. "I will finish you first!"

They suddenly hear a yell and Amy jumps on the Shredder! "Don't you dare touch him!" she shouts. Leo looks in shock as she struggles with holding him back from Leo. "I will not be interrupted!" he yells and slams her to the ground with his arm. Leo looks in rage and before he could do anything, the roof starts to cave in. "What?" Shredder demands. Fire starts to engulf them.

As the building catches on fire, Leo looks in horror. He sees fire coming for Amy and he grabs her bridal-style. She was weak from the blow and couldn't move. Fire stops him short of moving any further, and he falls. He sees a taxi cab and pulls Amy close to his plastron, shielding her from the roof of the cab. Leo falls to the street with a groan while Amy lies near him, unharmed. Donnie jumps to a streetlight before he loses his grip, falling to the street as well. Raph lands in a dumpster, which closes itself on him.

Donnie groans and rubs his head. He sees Mikey struggling to get a piece of debris off his leg. "I can't take you anywhere, Mikey," Donnie replies.

"Hey, I was trying to move, but the building just jumped out and attacked me," Mikey tells him innocently.

"Let's get you out of there," Donnie says and uses his staff to push the chuck off Mikey.

"Ow. I think I hurt my ankle," Mikey tells him in pain.

"Duh! Come on, I'll help you," Donnie answers and lets Mikey lean on him. Flaming debris falls from the burning building as they walk away. They suddenly turn around.

"Oh man."

"Uh-oh."

Shredder emerges from the building, with no injuries whatsoever. "Tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing," Mikey whispers in disbelief. "I wish I could, Mikey. I wish I could," Donnie answers gravely.

The Foot Ninja gather around Shredder for their orders. "Find the turtles and their pink little friend. They cannot be far. Do not allow them to escape," Police sirens can be heard not too far away and he groans in annoyance. "Foot Ninja, disappear! Report to me when you find them. I want to finish them myself," Shredder says before they all run away, just before the police arrived.

Leo looks down at Amy and gently shakes her. "Ames. Ames." She slowly opens her eyes as she looks at Leo. "Did you catch the number of that guy who slammed me?" she groans as she rubs her head. Leo chuckles and hugs her.

"I'm glad you're alright."

Amy blushes and hugs him back before she sees ninjas out of the corner of her eye. Leo notices them as well and turns to her. "We gotta find Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." Leo takes his swords. "Gotta regroup." He takes Amy's hand and they jump behind a staircase. "We can't be of much help with those guys looking for us," Amy whispers and they hide in the shadows.

Ninjas jump from the rooftops. The hunt was on. Raph peeks out from the dumpster he was hiding in. "Man, if those Foot goons don't finish me off the stick, this dumpster will. Sheesh," Raph mutters as he jumps out. He flicks off a banana peel from his shoulder in annoyance.

With Donnie and Mikey, Donnie helps Mikey walk. "Don, we need to go back," Mikey says in worry.

"I-I know, but you're in no condition to fight, Mikey. Let's get your ankle wrapped up and then we'll start looking for the others," Donnie tells him.

Foot Ninjas search the streets. What they didn't know is that Amy and Leo were watching from a streetlight. Leo growls at them and Amy puts a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

Donnie and Mikey stop in an alley. "Let's rest for a second," he explains and sees someone in the distance: Shredder and his ninjas. "Whoa! It's the Shredder!"

"And some of his little friends. Look!" Mikey points out as more ninjas appear at the other end of the alley. They look to each other and then up to a staircase. Donnie uses a hand to jump up. The Shredder and the ninjas gather in the alley. "Nothing? Keep searching!"

Donnie looks down from a window that they had entered before turning back to Mikey. They were in a bathroom. "My ankle is killing me. You better leave me here, I'll only slow you down," Mikey tells him. Donnie wasn't having it. "Can that noise, Mikey. It's just a sprained ankle. We need to wrap it properly," Donnie replies as he looks through the cabinet. He sees a pair of stockings on the shower handle and snaps his fingers with a smile.

As he wraps Mikey's ankle, Mikey pulls out a brush. "While you're doing that, I'll just brush my long, flowing locks," he says with a laugh. Donnie just gives him a blank look. "Nice," he comments dryly and they hear the door creak.

A little boy rubs his eyes before seeing the two turtles in the bathroom. His mouth drops open. Donnie shushes him while Mikey gives a sheepish smile. "Mom, mom! There's two giant turtles in the bathroom! And one of them's got your stockings!" he shouts as he runs to get his mother. Donnie and Mikey smile sheepishly.

"See, mom, see!" When the mother looks in the bathroom, Donnie and Mikey are gone. The mother crosses her arms at her son with a raised eyebrow. "But…they were right here. I swear." Boy, was he in trouble.

Donnie and Mikey climb on the clothesline. Two ninjas appear in the alley and one of them sniffs the area. "Something around here really stinks," the first one says. "Don't look at me," the second one replies in denial. Raph suddenly appears and hits their heads together, knocking them both out. He sniffs his armpits.

"I don't smell _that_ bad…do I?" He doesn't notice the two gray hands reaching out for him.

The two hands grab him and pull him back into the shadows. He struggles and when the person lets go, he turns around and gives a look of surprise. "Master Splinter!"

Splinter shushes him. "The others, we got split up," Raph explains.

"Come, we must find them," Splinter replies.

* * *

With Leo and Amy, they back up as they are cornered by ninjas. Leo glares as they stare at the ninjas. Before either of them could do anything, a man with an overcoat jumps down. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a sword. It starts to glow blue. Leo and Amy look in shock.

Donnie and Mikey struggle to walk. Two people suddenly appear in front of them. Donnie places Mikey down gently before pulling out his staff. Raph and Splinter step out of the shadows.

Donnie sighs in relief, "Am I glad to see you guys!"

"We heard you two miles away," Raph tells him and looks at Mikey when he hears a groan. "Mikey, you okay?" Raph asks in concern.

"I don't know if I can make it. Raph, is that you? The lights. The lights are turning out. It's all going dark. Tell Raph…Tell Raph," Mikey says quickly.

"I'm right here, Mikey, I'm right here next to ya," Raph assures him.

"Tell Raph that he's always been…a big cheesehead!" Raph glares at him.

"Psych! I can't believe you fell for that! Oh, oh, the lights are turning out!" Mikey gloats, laughing.

"I'll turn your lights out for real, wise guy," Raph warns, clenching his fists, about to punch him.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, quiet down. If _we_ could hear you, so could the Foot Ninja. We must move more quickly than this," Splinter scolds.

"We could always leave Mikey behind," Raph suggests, jerking a finger at the youngest.

"Hey!" Mikey yells, offended.

Donnie searches himself. "I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell or I could get it—" Splinter pulls the remote from his robe.

"Here," Donnie smiles. "Perfecto, Sensei! Looks like—" his face drops when he sees the army of ninjas, who had followed their voices. "We're surrounded," Donnie finishes nervously. He turns around to see more ninjas.

Donnie pulls out his staff. "Master Splinter, use the remote. Get the Battle Shell," Donnie tells his master and twirls his staff before jumping into the fight. Raph leaps in to help. Splinter tries, and fails, to get the Battle Shell as back at the warehouse, the headlights turn on while smoke comes out of the back. Splinter looks in confusion before pressing another button. The Battle Shell backs up into some boxes. Splinter gives a look of annoyance.

Raph kicks and disarms three ninjas. Splinter keeps trying to bring the Battle Shell, with no success. The satellite top opens up and moves up and down before closing. Splinter groans in annoyance and irritation. Donnie leaps and whacks ninjas with his staff. He blocks a sword with a ninja before kicking him to the side of the building, crashing down on him. Donnie looks at Splinter as he tries to use the remote properly. Donnie kicks a ninja away.

Raph cuts away a sword. Splinter looked really annoyed as his continued attempts fail. He could never figure out a complex remote. A missile, which doesn't fire, shakes back and forth. Splinter grunts in growing irritation. Finally, he had had enough. "Donatello, here." He hands Donnie the remote. "I will fight, you will drive," he tells him before smacking ninjas with his staff left and right. "Activating remote," Donnie says and presses the red button.

The Battle Shell activates and starts driving to their location. Splinter finishes off the ninjas. "Master Splinter, you kick butt!" Raph comments as the ninjas groan in pain.

Back with Leo and Amy, they stare at the man with the glowing sword, prepared to fight if necessary. The man slices all of their weapons and beats the heck out of them. Leo and Amy look in shock. He throws one away before putting his sword back in his trench-coat. He walks up to them and the two back away. "Okay, this is new," Leo comments as he takes a stance in front of Amy.

"You're definitely a ninja, but you're not one of _them_ ," Amy explains as she looks at him from behind Leo. She notices that he looked nothing like the Foot. She knew that he was not one of them if he just fought them. All of the Foot ninjas they've seen are loyal to Shredder. "I am simply a guardian. Beyond that, I cannot tell you anything more."

"That's…pretty helpful," Leo says skeptically. "I am sorry, but I cannot reveal everything to you now. Just know that you are caught up in a battle that is bigger than you can imagine."

"We pretty much heard that from Oruko Saki," Amy explains, scowling at the encounter they had with him.

"Yes, it was the only truth that the Shredder told you. But know this," he steps a bit closer. "By rejecting the Shredder and his evil, you have made an ally this day." Leo smiles and puts away his swords. Amy steps up and they shake his hand.

"Slow down, you drive too quickly," Splinter scolds as the Battle Shell drives to Leo and Amy. "And that turn was too sharp."

"Master Splinter, you've been backseat driving the whole way." Leo and Amy cover their eyes as the lights flash in their faces.

The window drops down. "Hey lovebirds, need a ride?" Donnie asks teasingly.

Leo glares at him. "Sure. Guys, we'd like to introduce you to—" Leo and Amy look in shock as they see that the Guardian is gone. "The mystery ninja," Amy finishes in confusion.

* * *

In the Battle Shell, they are all gathered in the back.

"Good to see you, lovebirds," Mikey teases.

"We're not lovebirds!" Amy and Leo shout, glaring. They glance at each other, blushing before glaring at Mikey again.

"We were all pretty worried," Donnie tells them.

"Yes, my children, but now you are safe," Splinter says…before he raises his hand and smacks them all on the cheek.

"Ow!" Mikey exclaims.

"Hey!" Donnie yells as he rubs his cheek.

"Ouch..." Amy murmurs in pain.

"What was that for?" Raph asks in pain.

"For being so foolish. You should never have tried to face the Shredder alone. He is too powerful," Splinter explains.

"You're telling me. I've got bruises that got bruises," Donnie answers.

"And did you see the way the Shredder walked right through that fire?" Leo asks curiously.

"It was as if it didn't touch him," Amy murmurs in thought.

"Yeah, he's like the Shreddinator or something," Mikey says in a German accent. Amy facepalms. "Only you would say that…"

"You have stirred the hornet's nest. He will not rest until he finds us," Splinter tells them.

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" Leo asks. Splinter thinks for a moment before he had an idea.

"Let him find us. I have long wished to avenge my master Yoshi. Now is the time," Splinter narrows his eyes.

"But how do we let him find us?" Donnie questions.

"Sit still," Splinter answers.

"I dunno, Master Splinter, sitting still isn't one of our strong points." Splinter gives Mikey a glare.

Mikey smiles sheepishly. "Right, sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still is good." Amy sighs and shakes her head.

* * *

Later, Shredder and his ninjas look at the Battle Shell. It was quiet. Maybe too quiet. Shredder knew it was a set-up as he slides his gauntlet on the vehicle. He points to the roof, where the turtles and Amy are waiting at a water tower.

Splinter sits atop the water tower, seeming to be in a trance. He opens his eyes as the ninjas jump onto the roof. Shredder jumps down in front of them.

"Dude," Mikey comments and scratches his neck sheepishly when Leo gives him a look. Shredder glares at them. "Let the butt-kicking begin," Raph says as they stare intensely at each other. Leo pulls out his swords and spins them expertly in his hands. "Foot Ninja, attack!"

The turtles and Amy yell as they charge to fight. "Remember my children, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm wind," Splinter tells them. Mikey looks in confusion and Splinter sighs, placing a hand on his head. "He means be careful and don't be overconfident," Amy calls out as she punches a ninja. Raph tackles two ninjas to the floor and kicks one away. Leo steps on their heads before kicking two away.

Mikey wraps a staff around his nunchuck and kicks the ninja away with his broken ankle. "Ow!" he exclaims, hopping up and down. He sweep-kicks a ninja. "Ow, ow," he repeats before he has to kick another one away. "Ow, ow, ow," he complains and Shredder kicks him to the water tower. "YOW!" he shouts, his shout echoing throughout the city. Donnie knocks out a ninja and takes one out behind him before he clashes with a ninja that jumped for him.

Donnie spins his staff and Shredder is about to knock him down before Raph steps in and kicks him away. Shredder backflips and lands in the middle of his army. "Get them!" he orders in annoyance. One of them throws throwing stars at Leo and Amy, but Leo spins his swords, deflecting them. Amy twirls her sword before doing a 360 spin, deflecting all the shuriken. Leo blocks four swords before knocking all the ninjas away. Donnie jumps using his staff and fights two ninjas.

"Hold your staff higher with the left foot from that position," Splinter calls out. "Geez, now you're backseat ninjaing me, Master Splinter," Donnie complains and the Shredder stands in front of him before he strikes Donnie down, knocking him to the wall. Leo clashes swords with a ninja before kicking him away. Shredder raises his gauntlet to catch him off-guard.

"No!" Leo turns to see Raph dodging the gauntlet. Shredder picks him up from the belt and throws him to the wall. Mikey is surrounded by ninjas. "Hang on, Mikey!" Amy shouts as she backflips and split-kicks two ninjas. Still in the air, she rolls into a ball and knocks the rest down. "Nice moves, Amy!" Mikey praises and Shredder knocks him to the wall. "Ow…"

Leo continues to fight until he runs right into Shredder. He knocks him into the wall, hard. "HEY!" he turns to see Amy, clenching her sword tightly. "You wanna fight them, you gotta go through me, Shredder!" she challenges.

"Amy, no!" Raph yells.

Shredder laughs as he steps up to her. "Such big speech for a little girl," he taunts. Amy narrows her eyes before jumping up and striking Shredder. The turtles gasp. Shredder slides a bit.

Amy takes a stance with her sword. "I've had training," she explains as she glares. Shredder yells and sweep-kicks her, but she backflips and kicks him. Both of them are holding against each other pretty well. The turtles look in shock. Shredder knocks her to the wall with a palm strike and she slides in front of Leo with a grunt. Leo gives a look of horror and helps her up. Shredder inches towards them, raising his gauntlet.

"None of you will leave here alive!" Splinter narrows his eyes, having enough.

"Shredder! No!" Splinter flips and blocks the gauntlet from them. "You destroyed my family once, I will allow that to happen again."

"No man or freak can defeat me!" Shredder declares in anger.

"That remains to be seen!" Splinter says before striking him with his staff. He jumps to the water tower and glances at it. He gestures to Shredder with his finger. Shredder charges at him and tries to punch him, but Splinter dodges them and uses his staff to block more blows. Splinter evades him as he steps closer, slicing a support beam of the water tower. Splinter gets an idea and moves away as Shredder slices more beams. The water tower starts to creak. Shredder notices.

"This is for my Master Yoshi!" Splinter declares and kicks one of the support beams, allowing the water tower to fall. Splinter just watches. The turtles and Amy move away from the water tower. Shredder makes a run for it before the water tower collapses on him, spraying him. The water tower breaks completely and water is everywhere. Soon, it stops and Shredder is on the ground, soaking wet along with his army. The water tower falls on him.

"Master Splinter," Leo says in shock.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asks in concern. They knew how much Yoshi meant to him.

"Come, we have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us take Amelia home. Perhaps her grandmother will make us some pie," they start to walk away.

"I'm all over that," Donnie says happily.

"Yeah!" Raph replies.

"I gotta tell you, pie never sounded so good," Leo murmurs.

Unbeknownst to them, the Shredder's gauntlet emerges from the now destroyed water tower as a sign of his return.


	12. The Unconvincing Turtle Titan

**Angel: Sorry this is late, I had a hair appointment that lasted about five hours and I also got sick. I've been sneezing up a storm all day -_-. Next update is Monday or Tuesday.**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

 _I run across the rooftops in a dark red cape and a shield in my hand. Nope, you haven't tuned into the wrong show. That's me, Mikey under the cape. Amy lands behind me and we look around the city. And that's Amy. A man in a sliver suit and blue cape flies around. The flying dude up in the sky, his name's Silver Sentry. We're in the middle of our first super hero type team-up. He just doesn't know it yet. I throw my grappling hook and swing from a billboard, Amy clinging onto my shoulder._

 _You think an earth-bound turtle and brunette like us would have a rough time keeping up with a guy who can soar through the sky like an eagle. Amy and I jump from building to building as we follow Silver Sentry. We stop when we reach the river. Then you know what? You'd be right. Silver Sentry flies past us over the river._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

At night, a manhole is opened. Leo hops out, followed by his brothers and Amy. They flip over a car and hide in a corner. "Remember, the purpose of this training exercise is to master the way of invisibility," Leo whispers to them before he runs into an alley. They follow, unseen by the shadows of the building. "Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets are since we put the smackdown on that Shredder dude?" Mikey asks and they stop running. "Looks like we really accomplished something for the greater good," he points out, his hands on his hips.

They stare at him before laughing, except Amy, who frowns at them. "Greater good? Please," Leo replies, shaking a hand away. "What, are you running for office?" Donnie asks sarcastically. "Ha, get over yourself already," Raph comments. Sirens can be heard as the three turtles laugh again. "Fine, make fun, but I still think we could be doing a whole lot more to help people," Mikey explains and they hear the sirens not too far away. They jump to a dumpster as a police car rides past them. They peek at the car, curious as to where it was going.

They find that a building is on fire, and the fire department struggles to put it out. They watch in interest and a little girl cries from inside the building. Her parents try to move, but a firefighter pushes them away, "You've gotta stay back." The girl coughs, tears in her eyes. "Hey, we gotta help that kid," Mikey says, about to help. "Gotta is a strong word for this type of rescue, Mikey," Amy tells him and Leo stops him. "Hang on, the fire department's got it covered. Besides, we'd get spotted," Leo reminds him.

"But we could—"

"Don't worry, Mikey, it's covered, Donnie interrupts, smiling at the sky. "But what if they can't get her in time?" Mikey asks. "Then he will," Raph answers, pointing to the sky. A man in a silver suit, blue cape, and blue mask flies in front of the moon. "Wow," Mikey says in awe. He flies in front of the window where the girl was. "It's really him," Mikey murmurs. The man grabs the girl. "Silver Sentry," Mikey explains. Silver Sentry flies down and lets the girl run to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy!" she exclaims, hugging them. "My baby," the mother says in relief. "Oh, you're safe."

Meanwhile, the building starts to explode. "Stand back," Silver Sentry tells the fire department. He flies up and takes a deep breath. He then blows the fire out and everyone cheers before he flies away. Amy claps as they watch him leave. "See, now that's what I'm talking about. There's a guy who doesn't have to stick to the shadows and look what's he able to do," Mikey comments as Raph and Donnie start to walk away. "Hey, that's it! We should become superheroes!" Mikey exclaims, making Donnie and Raph turn to him. "Ex-squeeze me?" Donnie asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, go out on nightly patrols for crimes, help the helpless, rescue the…rescue-less," Mikey explains slowly. "Don't you mean the down-trotted or something like that?" Amy asks in confusion. "Ooh, that's good!" Mikey shouts happily. "I think you've got your mask on too tight, Mikey. The oxygen's not making it to your brain," Donnie tells him, pointing to his head. They start to jump down to the streets.

"Don't you get it? We'd have secret identities to protect ourselves. We can work out in the open!" Mikey argues. "Reading way too many comic books, Mikey," Leo comments before he follows his brothers. Mikey pouts and Amy puts a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

Back at the Lair, candles are lit. The turtles and Amy sit in corners while Splinter is in the middle. "Two greatest weapons at the ninja's disposal are placement and surprise. Tonight, we perfect a move that utilizes both. Leonardo, invisible flying dragon," Splinter explains, spinning his staff. He charges, but Leo flips over him with a kick and lands before bowing. "Raphael," Splinter says and Raph backflips before bowing. "Donatello," Splinter orders and Donnie charges before front flipping and landing. "Amelia," he replies and Amy front flips three times before leaping over Splinter.

"Michelangelo." Nothing. Mikey seemed to be more interested in writing in a book. "Michelangelo," Splinter calls again, hitting Mikey with his staff. "YOW!" Mikey exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing?" Splinter demands and Mikey stands up. "Uh, nothing," he answers, hiding the book behind his back. "Oh, yeah? Let me see," Raph says, grabbing the book from his brother's hand. "Hey! Give it back!" Mikey shouts, reaching out for the book. Raph laughs and throws the book back and forth in his hands.

"Keep away!" Donnie calls out as the book is thrown to Mikey. "You guys…" Amy murmurs in annoyance. Mikey tries to get it back as it's passed to Raph, and then to Leo. Leo opens the book. "Hey, check this out," he calls to his brothers. Raph, Donnie, and Amy peek at the paper. "What is that?" Raph asks, pointing to a drawing of the five in costumes. "The NinJustice League?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"More like the Shell-Tastic Five," Donnie comments. "The Legion of Sewer Heroes," Leo jokes before the three laugh. Amy glares at them. "Well, hardy har. Even our level-headed leader gets a funny in," Mikey interrupts. "You're not really serious about this superhero kick, are you?" Leo asks in disbelief, holding out the picture. "Why not?" Mikey asks, snatching the book from his brother. "Superheroes never have to hold back because they're scared someone's gonna see 'em. And wouldn't it be nice to get a little credit for the good we do?" Mikey argues.

"Your intentions are noble, Michelangelo, but you must never forget who you are. You are ninja. You operate in the shadows," Splinter explains. "But can't we accomplish so much more out in the open?" Mikey asks. "There are many paths, my son. You must choose the one that is true to yourself. Now let us return to our training," Splinter replies, walking back to the turtles and Amy. Mikey looks at the book. "Sorry, sensei. I gotta get out and clear my head," Mikey explains, getting into the elevator. The doors close and Amy looks in concern.

"I can't believe that he's actually considering it," Donnie comments. "Why do you always have to make fun of him?" Amy suddenly asks and they turn to her. "It's Mikey we're talking about. He's always full of it," Raph replies. Amy rolls her eyes. "You guys don't have to crush his dreams like that. Even though it's Mikey, he's still your brother. I'm going to check on him," she explains, going into the elevator. "Don't tell me you're on his side," Leo says reluctantly. "I never said that," Amy answers in defense.

"Oh look, Mikey's getting a sidekick!" Raph calls out and the three laugh. Amy growls under her breath before the doors close. "Why am I friends with them again?" she mutters.

* * *

Amy steps out of the elevator and sees Mikey sitting on the table. "Back for more, I see," Mikey comments dryly. "No, not really," Amy answers and he turns to see Amy. She smiles at him. "I think it's a great idea, Mikey," she tells him. "Really?! Does that mean you'll be my partner?!" he exclaims and she nods. "Yeah, I mean, it's great that you have a passion for being a superhero, and I think it'd be neat," she explains. "Awesome! Speaking of, how do I get to be a superhero? Step one: secret origin stories. Already covered," he says and Amy sits next to him.

"Step two: cool mode of transport," Mikey explains and looks back at the Battle Shell. "The Turtle Mobile!" he exclaims before Amy shakes her head. They both knew what the Battle Shell was for, and it was strictly transportation for ALL of them. If they ran off with it, the others would get suspicious. "Nah, too limited," Mikey replies, a hand on his cheek. He suddenly gets an idea and looks down on a hook and rope. Mikey grabs them with a smile. "These will do nicely."

"I think I'm good, thanks. I'm fast on foot," Amy comments.

* * *

They stand on the rooftops, looking down at the city. "Step 3: Go out on patrol," Mikey explains to Amy. They hear a scream and a man runs away from a woman. "Stop! Thief! Stop!" she yells. Mikey gets out his grappling hook and ties it to a satellite pole nearby. He grabs Amy and swings down, grabbing the man. "Don't you know that bag clashes with that outfit?" Mikey asks as the man yells. Mikey throws him in a trash can, making him drop the purse. The pole breaks and the two slip. Mikey lands on the ground.

"Okay, so I lose points for style," he comments. Amy jumps down to him, unharmed. "On the other hand, you get ten points," Mikey says to her and she puts her hands on her hips, smiling. "Why, thank you, good sir," she mimics a British accent. "Still, mission accomplished. Now for the sweet expression of thanks from a grateful stranger," Mikey replies, picking up the purse and walking up to the woman. "Here's your purse, lady. No need to thank—"

The woman hits him with her purse. "Get away from me, you freak!" she spits, running away. "Me," Mikey finishes. "That…could've gone a little better," Amy comments sheepishly and Mikey sighs. He steps up to a window. "Step four: Work on an appearance that doesn't instantly freak out the people you're trying to protect if you're a mutant turtle," Mikey says, thinking. "We need…superhero costumes."

* * *

At 2nd Time Around, Mikey stands in front of April. Amy had gone upstairs to finish working on something she had sewn for weeks. "So then it dawned on me: if you want to act like a superhero, you gotta look like a superhero," Mikey tells April, holding the book in his hand. He holds it out to April, who takes it and opens it up to the picture. "Pretty lame, huh?" he asks, expecting laughing as he looks away forlornly. "No, not at all. I think you should follow your dream."

"You do?" Mikey asks in shock, turning to her. "We just gotta find the right look for ya. And maybe Amy too, if her outfit doesn't work out," April explains.

While they both wait for Amy, Mikey decided to pick out his outfit. Behind a changing station, he tries on something. He steps out in a knight outfit. "Nah, too cumbersome," she tells him. Then it was a prince-like outfit with a top hat. "Too formal." Next was a red sweatshirt with a lightning bolt on it and a blue ski mask with a hole for his mouth. "Too mugger." Mikey takes off his outfit behind the station. "Hang on, I think I got it. Introducing…Turtle Titan!" Mikey explains, and he has brown boots, brown gloves, his grappling hook on his left side, a shield, and a cape with his initials on the front.

"Hmm…not bad," April comments before looking around. "What about Amy? Is she done yet?" she asks. Amy slowly descends down the steps and looks at the two nervously. "Well? What do you think?"

Her hair, styled in a high, curly ponytail is secured with a hot pink bow with a small flower on the middle. Her outfit is a short white dress with fuchsia coloring on the side and bell-flower shaped sleeves. A hot pink bow is sewn to the chest with a heart-shaped gem on a silver base to match the choker and waist strap with two, pale flowers and a heart perfume attached to it. The skirt is in two petal layers, the top white, and the bottom fuchsia. On each wrist is a hot pink ribbon with a small pale pink flower attached to it, and white ruffled material. Included are white boots with hot pink lining and soft fuchsia toe and heel. A single, pale pink flower is sewn to the side of each foot. A hot pink choker and fuchsia flower-shaped earrings are also included.

"Wow…" April and Mikey comment. "You did all that?" April asks in awe. Amy shrugs sheepishly. "I've had a lot of practice," she explains. "Hmm…maybe we should make your hair pink," Mikey says. "NO WAY AM I DYING MY HAIR!" she exclaims, narrowing her eyes. "We need a name for you," April murmurs and Mikey snaps his fingers. "Blossom!" he replies and Amy thinks. "Blossom…I like it," she comments.

* * *

Later that night, they stand on the rooftops. They run to see a man in the road. Cars dodge him. "A citizen in peril. This looks like a job for…Turtle Titan and his partner, Blossom!" Mikey says before swinging his grappling hook. The man had yellow eyes with no pupils. A man in his truck chokes on his hamburger when he sees the man on the road. He swings to miss him, and puts his foot on the brake to stop, but doesn't slow down. Mikey swoops down and catches the man. "Never fear, Turtle Titan is—" Mikey crashes into a wall. Amy jumps down and pushes against the truck before it stops. She sighs in relief.

"Wow, I didn't even think that would work," she mutters. She runs up to Mikey and the man. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his head. "Sorry, my bad. Hang on," Mikey says to the man, taking his grappling hook. His eyes turn back to normal and he rubs his head. Looking up, he sees Mikey and Amy. "Who are you? What's going on?" he asks, looking around nervously. He stands up and runs. "Police! I'm being attacked by a costume freak who's kidnapped a superhero!" he exclaims.

"Attacked? Dude, you were like this close to being roadkill," Mikey says, hands on his hips. He suddenly chuckles. "Ohh, he thinks you're the costume freak," he replies to Amy, laughing. She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "Sure, _I'm_ the costume freak," she mutters as Mikey continues to laugh. Though, she couldn't help but think something was wrong with that man. It was like he was a statue out on that road. If he was in the road, why didn't he go on the sidewalk? And why didn't he do anything when Mikey saved him?

* * *

Mikey paces around on the rooftops, Amy watching him. "Man, we gotta get you some superhero respect in this town," he comments in exasperation. Amy sighs, not even bothering to correct him. Suddenly, they hear a crash and look down to see a man entering a broken window inside Crazy Manny's. "Good old-fashioned robbery. Now that's more like it," Mikey comments, smiling. He takes out his grappling hook.

The man proceeds to take money from the register and puts it into a bag. Just like the man on the road, his eyes were yellow with no pupils. Mikey and Amy appear at the door. "Beware, evil doers, Turtle Titan and Blossom are in the house!" Mikey exclaims. The man does nothing except put money in his bag. Amy raises an eyebrow at this. "He's unresponsive…" she murmurs. "So much for striking fear in the hearts of criminals," Mikey comments. He pushes the man against the wall.

"Once again, the names are Turtle Titan and Blossom. Remember them, 'cause as of now, your name is—" Mikey looks behind the man to see a poster. The man on the poster looked exactly like him… "Crazy Manny?" Mikey asks in disbelief. Manny's eyes go back to normal and Mikey lets him go. "W-What's going on?" he questions in confusion before seeing the two. "Oh my gosh, please don't hurt me! Take anything, I got a family!" he pleads.

"Wait, I'm not breaking into your store, you were," Mikey explains. "Why would I do that?" Manny asks. Amy puts a finger on her chin. "Good question…why would you rob your own store and not remember it?" she murmurs in thought. "That's what I wanna know," Mikey interjects before a small red bug unattached itself from Manny's neck. The two see it as it crawls away. "Hey, that doesn't look like part of your inventory," Mikey comments. Police sirens are heard and cars appear in front of the store.

"Officer, in here! Some nutjob who kidnapped a superhero is trying to rip up my store!" Manny exclaims, waving his hands. Mikey looks between Manny and the policeman before grabbing Amy's hand and running off. Meanwhile, the bug sneaks out the store during all the commotion.

A man in a red suit and battle armor watches the scene and laughs manically. "My mind-control bugs are a success, despite the interferences of those fools." A mind-control bug crawls up to him and he picks it up. "One more field test to see how far I can push my helpless puppets. Then I will take control of my true target. Muhahaha," he says, laughing evilly.

* * *

Mikey paces on the rooftops and sighs. They hear another crash and car alarms behind them. They look down to see a bus out of control. "What's up with people tonight?" Mikey asks in disbelief. "Maybe today's Crazy Day?" Amy replies, shrugging slowly. Mikey uses his grappling hook to swing to the bus. Amy runs across the rooftops, following the truck. She jumps and backflips, landing on the roof of the truck. Mikey lands next to her. The bus swerves along with Amy and Mikey. The bus hits a fire extinguisher.

Mikey opens up the hatch and the two jump down near the bus driver. His eyes were yellow, just like the other two men. "Sorry, pal, no one's gonna break the bank tonight," Mikey tells him. He pushes the man so he could drive and presses on the brake pedal. "Don't tell me you cut the brakes," Mikey says in disbelief. "I don't think that's our only problem, Mikey…look!" Amy replies, pointing to the river up ahead. The bus driver pushes him to the ground and continues driving. "Have you totally lost it?!" Mikey exclaims before looking at the man's neck.

"Or have I totally found it?" Mikey asks, taking the bug off. The bus driver's eyes go back to normal and he rubs his head. "What's going on?" he questions. "Offhand, we'd say you were being mind-controlled by this mechanical doo-hickey," Mikey answers, smashing the bug to a pole. "But you're safe now," Mikey finishes. However, they were still moving. "No I'm not," the bus driver replies in fear. As the bus gets closer to the water, Amy grabs the man and opens the door before landing on the pier. "Thank you, miss!" he exclaims, running away.

Amy runs back up to the bus, trying to catch up with Mikey. "Grab my hand!" she tells him, holding a hand out. Mikey jumps, but his cape gets caught into the doors. "Oh man," he comments sheepishly. "Why did you need a cape?!" Amy shouts, trying to get to Mikey. When the bus gets to the river, it is suddenly lifted up in the air. Amy gasps in shock and stops running. Mikey, who had his eyes covered by his hand, moves it to see that the bus is in the air.

"Huh?!" he says in surprise. The bus is actually being lifted by Silver Sentry, who flies the bus back to the pier. Mikey struggles to get his cape out of the doors. "Stupid cape," he mutters before he gets it out, landing on Amy. She taps her fingers in annoyance. "Really?" she asks him before she pushes him off. She stands up and dusts dirt off her dress. "Are you two alright?" Silver Sentry asks them, towering over Mikey. "I…y-you…I mean…you're…him. Central Survey. Surfer Sundry," Mikey stutters in shock. "Way to make a first impression," Amy mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Silver Sentry. And you two are…?" he answers. Mikey stands up. "Michel—I mean, Turtle Titan. I'm a superhero and I have a sidekick. Just like you. Well, obviously not _just_ like you, you don't have a sidekick. But, I mean, I've always admired your work," Mikey stammers and shakes Silver's hand nervously. "Uh-huh," Silver Sentry replies slowly. Amy glares, crossing her arms. "I'm Blossom, and I'm his _partner_ ," she retorts, giving Mikey an intense glare before she holds out her hand. "Blossom, huh? That explains all the pink," Silver Sentry comments, shaking her hand.

She chuckles. "First night on the job, huh?" he asks Mikey. "Is it that obvious?" Mikey asks in response. "Listen, uh, Turtle Titan, is it?" Silver Sentry questions, gesturing to Mikey. Mikey smiles and nods. "I admire your good intentions, but this is a dangerous occupation. If you're not careful, someone's gonna get hurt, most likely you," Silver Sentry explains and Mikey makes a shocked sound. "Uh, Blossom, right?" he asks, turning to Amy.

"Yes…" she answers slowly, expecting the same advice from him. "I happened to catch you stopping that truck and helping that bus driver. For someone who's not as experienced, you seem to have practice," he tells her. "Oh! Thank you," she replies, smiling. Silver Sentry starts to walk away. "You might want to call it a night. And Blossom, I expect to see more rescuing like that," he tells them. He starts to fly away and Amy's mouth flies open in shock.

"Wait!" Mikey calls out. "You need to see this," he explains, taking out the bug from the bus driver. Silver Sentry flies back down to them. "Someone's been controlling people with these bugs. Making them do crazy things and then they don't remember," Amy tells him and he takes the bug. "Hmm, looks like the work of my arch nemesis, Dr. Malignus," he says in thought. He turns to the two. "You may have disabled it, but it's still receiving a control signal," he explains before soaring into the air.

He uses his eyes to pinpoint the location of the control signal. It stops on a warehouse from across a river. "It's originating from that warehouse," he murmurs before flying down to them. Amy was in front of Mikey a few feet away. "Let's go," he tells them, throwing Amy onto his back and catching Mikey in one fell swoop. "Whoooa," Mikey says in alarm and Amy holds on tight. As they fly above the city, Amy looks in awe at the city. "Wow…so this is what it's like to fly," she murmurs in amazement. Mikey makes incoherent noises. "Are you alright?" Silver Sentry asks. "Sorry, this is a first for me," Mikey explains. "First time flying?" Silver Sentry asks.

"First superhero team-up," he tells him. Silver Sentry starts to go off in another direction, which Mikey notices. Silver Sentry flies down onto a roof and Amy jumps off. "Hey, wait a minute. I thought you said the bad guy's warehouse was in the other direction," Mikey points out. "Let's get one thing straight, Turtle Titan. There will be _no_ superhero team-up tonight," Silver Sentry tells him sternly. "But—"

"You've got a lot of heart, kid, and I appreciate the help, but you're in way over your head. You need to keep yourself safe and out of sight while I deal with Malignus. Blossom, take him home," Silver Sentry explains before flying off. Mikey runs after him but he knew he couldn't fly. "You don't understand. I took this gig so I _wouldn't_ have to hide in the shadows," he calls out as the superhero flies away. "Eh, what does he know?" Mikey asks. "Uh, how to be a real superhero?" Amy retorts, raising an eyebrow. Mikey pretends not to hear as he chases after Silver Sentry.

Amy sighs and runs after him. Silver Sentry easily flies towards the warehouse across the river, but without a boat or anything to help the two get across, they were stuck. "What I wouldn't give for a turtle plane right about now," Mikey says with a sigh. "Guess we'll just have to get across the old-fashioned way."

Mikey runs on the bridge as cars try to cross. "Yep, definitely need me a Turtle Mobile," he says in exhaustion.

When he gets to the warehouse, he pants tiredly. "Man, Blossom, I'm beat," he complains before he realizes that Amy was not behind him. He hears a whistle and looks up to see Amy sitting cross-legged on the warehouse. "Where've you been? It's been almost an hour," she calls out. Mikey makes a shocked sound and looks between the bridge and her. "Wha-how did you get there so fast?!" he exclaims.

"That, my friend, is a simple answer: I took a taxi," she explains. "But-you-it-" He stammers before pouting. He brings out his grappling hook and throws it. He then climbs up the rope, but his shield bumps into the building behind him and hits his head with a clank. "Ow!" he exclaims and Amy smacks her forehead. "Note to self: rethink shield," he says as the shield clanks.

Mikey and Amy run up to a hole in the roof. Mikey throws down his rope and slides down it. There was a single spotlight where the hole was. Mikey hears a thump, assuming it was Amy, and throws his rope so he can catch his hook. "Blossom? Where are you?" he asks. "Right here," he hears from behind him and he girly screams. Amy snickers, covering her mouth. "You gotta show me how you do that!" he exclaims before looking around.

"Hello? Any nefarious, twisted evildoers in the house?" Mikey calls out. Suddenly, the lights turn on. "Just the one," they hear from behind and they shield their eyes before the lights dim to reveal a laboratory. There was a large podium where Dr. Malignus stands. "Dr. Malignus, I presume," Amy calls out, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, I haven't had the pleasure, Mr. and Mrs…?"

"The names are Turtle Titan and Blossom. What have you done with Silver Sentry?" Mikey demands. "Why, he's right here," Dr. Malignus explains, gesturing to someone in a dark corner of the warehouse. "Oh, there you are. Had me worried for a sec," Mikey says, and Amy notices a yellow glint in Silver Sentry's eyes. "Turtle Titan, no!" she calls out before the superhero flies straight for Mikey. He punches him in the face and Amy as well. They both crash into the wall.

Mikey rubs his head when they land on the floor. "Did I mention he's completely under my control?" Malignus asks. "No," Mikey retorts. Malignus gestures to a bug on Silver Sentry's neck. "Yes. Silver Sentry is my slave to do all my villainous bidding. Your hero is now powerless to stop himself from becoming the very thing he despises the most: a super villain. And your first villainous task my super puppet, destroy Turtle Titan and Blossom!" Malignus declares.

Silver Sentry picks them up by the cape or shirt. Malignus laughs evilly. "Fight it, Silver Sentry. You don't really wanna hurt us," Mikey pleads. "That's the beauty of my plan. He doesn't want to hurt you. But he can't stop himself," Malignus explains. Amy turns to glare at him. "Then it's up to us to stop him," she says in determination. Silver Sentry throws them and Mikey screams. He swings around a pole from above and Amy jumps onto the platform.

Silver Sentry flies up to them. Mikey throws his shield and Amy throws a heart-shaped smoke bomb in his face. "Oh, so that's what the perfume was for," Mikey says in realization and Amy sighs. The smoke bomb hits Silver Sentry and he screams before sucking it into himself. Mikey's shield barely makes a scratch and he catches it. He crushes it with his hands. "Right, what were we thinking?" Mikey asks sarcastically before throwing his grappling hook in the air. Silver Sentry flies up and catches it, throwing Mikey up in the air.

Amy jumps up and grabs his foot as they are propelled up to Silver Sentry. Amy sniffs and gags. "Oh my god, your feet smell terrible," she mutters, pinching her nose. "That's gonna leave a mark," Mikey murmurs. Silver Sentry rips a piece of his grappling hook and drops it to the floor. "Dispose of those pests," Malignus says. He then throws the two out of the window. They crash into some boxes outside, damaging Mikey's cape. Amy groans and rubs her head. "This isn't going well," she murmurs painfully.

Silver Sentry crashes through the wall and flies past them, knocking down some cans. Up in the sky, he notices that the two are gone. "Where are they? Find them. Destroy them," Malignus demands. Silver Sentry looks around and Mikey peeks out from behind a corner. Amy peeks out from underneath him. "You know, maybe Master Splinter was right…again. Maybe it's time to get back to basics," Mikey says, taking off his hood and ripping his insignia off his plastron.

"Ninja Turtle Style…or Amy style," he declares sheepishly when Amy glares at him. "Too bad I didn't bring any extra clothes…oh well, I kinda like this outfit anyway," she murmurs. Silver Sentry searches for them, a can in his hand. "Over here, big guy." Mikey calls out. He looks around, but doesn't see them. He flies down and Mikey flips from behind him. "Uh-oh," he comments as Amy flips from behind Mikey. He throws the cans, which the two jump over.

One, however, hits Mikey and he crashes to the floor. "Mikey!" Amy exclaims before she's hit too. "Now, my puppet, the cool de gras," Malignus declares, and Silver Sentry raises his fists. Mikey stands up and gets an idea. He flips over Silver Sentry and jumps onto his back. He pulls off the bug and Silver's eyes go back to normal. Mikey jumps off him. "Thank you, invisible flying dragon," Mikey says before Amy snatches the bug from him. She drops it to the floor and crushes it with her boot. "About time we got rid of that little pest," she says with a smirk. Silver Sentry sighs and turns to the two. "Thanks Turtle Titan and Blossom," he tells them, placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You've earned your superhero team-up," he explains.

Silver Sentry bursts into the warehouse. "It's over, Malignus. You've lost," Silver Sentry declares angrily before flying over to him. "Only this round, Sentry," Malignus replies and the platform descends before Sentry could catch him, trapping him into wires. "The game will continue," he says, laughing evilly. Below the warehouse, an elevator descends down. The doors open to reveal Malignus. "Muscle-bound fool. Doesn't he know I always have an escape plan?" he comments before stopping.

"Hi. Remember us?" Mikey calls out with Amy next to him. Together, they both kick Malignus to the open elevator. "Who needs a sidekick, shield, and grappling hook anyway?" Mikey asks. Amy gives a deadpan look and slaps Mikey in the head.

"Ow! What?"

* * *

Mikey and Amy watch on the rooftops as the police take Malignus away. Silver Sentry flies down to them. "Thanks for the help. You're welcome to team up with me anytime, Turtle Titan and Blossom," he tells them. "The name's Michelangelo and Amy. And from now on, we'll leave the limelight to guys like you," Mikey explains and Amy nods. "The superhero thing is not me," she adds and they both flip to the shadows. They wave to him. "We can do a lot more good for this town in the shadows," Mikey declares. "See you another time," Amy calls out before they disappear.

Splinter walks up to the three turtles. "And so, my sons, we practice our moves very slowly so that we may execute them with great speed," he finishes as the door to the lair opens. Mikey and Amy, still wearing her costume, enter. "What do you know, it's Super Mikey and his sidekick," Raph calls out sarcastically as the three run up to them. "Returning to their secret turtle cave headquarters," Donnie teases. "How's life in the funny books?" Leo asks and Mikey turns on the TV.

"In a Brooklyn warehouse where the Silver Sentry has defeated and captured the criminal mastermind known as Dr. Malignus. Any comments on the incident, Silver Sentry?" the news man reports, turning to Silver Sentry. "I just wanna say I couldn't have done it without the help of my new friends and allies, Turtle Titan and the flower spreading throughout the land, Blossom," he explains. Mikey turns off the TV. "Guys, were those you the Silver Sentry was talking about?" Leo asks before noticing Amy's outfit. He blushes deeply, and couldn't help but think she looked pretty in her dress.

Mikey and Amy stand up and turn to them. "I'm a Turtle, not a Titan. So, who's ready to get back to training?" Mikey explains, bowing before Splinter. He then leans in Amy's ear. "How come you had a better introduction?"


	13. Notes from the Underground Part 1

**Angel: Hi. First off, I rewrote Chapter 8 XD. I just didn't remember to replace it. Sorry, but it's changed now...and KS and I talked a bit about Fast Forward, but not DNA is Thicker than Water. But if you have any ideas, Yokai Watch, feel free to send them. And lastly, I don't really want Jewel to appear in this universe...and I'm not saying because I don't like her, I'm saying this because of the comments about Amy I've been getting, which is really starting to concern me...**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

 _We search the subway station with flashlights and backpacks on, Amy in the middle so Leooo could protect her. I smirk. What, you might ask yourself, would any sane turtle or brunette in pink, be doing in an abandoned subway tunnel deep under the city? The ceiling starts to crumble. So decayed, it's going to collapses from just one little noise. I look in shock as a large shadow appears. And a huge, weird thing howling at us at the top of its lungs?_

 _It roars at us and the ceiling starts to fall again. Funny, I'm asking myself the same question. We scream as we run, the ceiling falling behind us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Mikey is in the middle of watching a horror movie. He doesn't notice Amy walking in behind him. A woman screams as a large monster roars.

"Doctor, I've never seen anything like it."

"Me neither, Velma. I'm rapidly becoming convinced…

"There are some things man was never meant to tamper with," Mikey imitates the man in the movie and then it changes to a commercial about a man doing crazy things to sell cars.

"I hate that commercial," Amy comments, causing Mikey to girly-scream.

"Geez, Amy, warn a dude next time!" he whines and she laughs as he turns the TV off.

"What're you doing here?" he asks her as he stands up and yawns.

"Decided to come for a quick visit. I was nearby and something drew me here. I can't explain it," she tells him as she shrugs as she remembers her late night visit a few weeks ago.

They walk up to Donnie, who is examining the crystals. "Hey Donnie, whatcha doing?" Mikey asks.

"I'm checking out these crystals we found when we moved in here. Trying to classify them, but I can't find anything like them in the books," Donnie answers. "The microscopic crystal structures are linked almost like…mutated brain cells."

"Ohhweeohh!" Mikey says from behind him and Amy sighs.

"I beg your pardon?" Donnie asks.

"Late night monster movies," Mikey explains as he grabs the lamp and faces it towards him. "There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." Amy facepalms.

"Mikey, this is why you shouldn't be watching those at this time at night," she mutters.

"Which raises the question…why are you here?" Donnie asks, turning to her.

"I don't know…something keeps bringing me here," Amy murmurs. Mikey grabs the crystals. "Nothing says a turtle can't tamper, though."

Mikey suddenly touches the crystals together and they start to glow while making a humming noise. Amy's crystal starts to do the same.

"Whoa," Amy murmurs in disbelief.

"Donatello, what is it?" Splinter questions as he comes out. Raph and Leo wake up from the noise and the three make their way towards them. "What is happening?"

"What's with the noise?" Raph asks.

"I'm not quite sure," Donnie replies hesitantly.

"Ames…? I wasn't expecting you at this time of night," Leo says as he steps up to her. He then notices her glowing crystal. "Whoa…"

Underground, the humming echoes. Three shadows awaken to the noise.

Donnie grabs one of the crystals, stopping the glowing and humming from all three.

"Are we in any danger, Donatello?" Splinter asks.

"Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure?" Donnie suggests.

"You don't know, do you?" Raph questions.

"Not a clue. What bothers me is that Amy's didn't touch either one, and it still glowed."

They turn to stare at her. She twiddles her hair at the attention. "I-I don't know myself…maybe there's more to these crystals than we believed. After all, mine seems to have a connection with all of them."

"I started the whole thing," Mikey calls out. "That's not exactly reassuring," Amy murmurs.

Suddenly, alarms start to sound throughout the lair.

"Now what is it?" Leo questions.

"Something tripped a perimeter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels," Donnie explains.

Everyone starts to gather around in the computers to see what's on the surveillance camera. Something whizzes past the screen.

"What in the…?" Leo murmurs.

"Sewer rats are getting bigger," Raph mutters as he takes out his sai.

"Yeah, time to cut the cheese," Mikey jokes and Leo facepalms himself. "That's not what I meant."

"Let's roll," Leo orders.

The turtles soon rush out and Amy follows them, but Leo puts a hand in front of her. "What?"

"This is too dangerous for you, Ames. Maybe it'd be better if you stay here where it's safe," Leo explains and she groans.

"Leo, please. I'm technically a ninja…" she pleads and Leo crosses his arms. "In training."

She brings her hands together and makes puppy eyes at them. "Oh no, not that!" Mikey exclaims in disbelief as she quivers her lip.

"Man, not the eyes!" Raph complains as he looks away.

"Resist, my brothers. We cannot give in to the cuteness of this teenage girl. I repeat, DO NOT GIVE IN," Donnie tells them as they shield their eyes. Leo looks at her as she inches closer, full-on puppy eyes. Leo groans in defeat.

* * *

They use the Sewer Slider to get through the tunnels quicker.

"You had one job, Leo," Donnie murmurs as Amy is next to Raph.

"Wuss," Raph growls, earning a slap on the arm from Amy, and Leo sighs.

"Let's not announce ourselves. Switch to stealth mode," Leo advises Donnie.

Donnie pushes a lever and the Sewer Slider is now a lot quieter. They stop when they come to their destination and walk further into the sewers to look around.

"Nothing," Raph replies.

"Don't be too sure," Donnie says as he aims his flashlight at the ceiling to show claw marks. "This is odd…"

"What've you got?" Leo asks.

Donnie continues to follow the trail of marks and it shows a tunnel in the wall. "Some kind of weird tracks, melted right into the stone."

The turtles and Amy gather around the hole and look into it.

"Whatever it was, it tunneled right through the cement!" Raph points out.

Donnie hands Raph the flashlight and he searches through his bag, pulling out a hammer and bag.

"Looks like the molecules have become unbonded," Donnie explains as he takes off a chunk from the wall. "Maybe some kind of catalyst or an acid?"

"Okay, this is the part in the monster movie where the first attack happens," Mikey says in fear. "The first guy never makes it! Need I say more?!"

"Just calm down, Mikey, till we find out what this is," Leo advises and turns to Donnie. "What is this?"

"Another mystery. One thing's for sure, though…" Donnie starts.

"I've never seen anything like it," Mikey imitates Donnie.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Mikey shouts as he runs for the Sewer Slider and twirls his nunchucks in defense.

"Hey, what do you get when you cross a turtle and a chicken…Mikey," Raph taunts and Amy shakes her head. "Mikey, you watch way too many movies at night."

"I need to get back anyway, to analyze this and find out just what we're dealing with," Donnie explains. A pair of red eyes appear at the tunnel and a growl is heard. Amy hears it and looks back. The noise stops as soon as she does. She stares at it for a few seconds before slowly walking back to the Sewer Slider. Could Mikey be…? Nah.

* * *

They soon went home and Donnie starts to observe the stone he collected.

"Hmm," Donnie hums when he pours acid on it and it was still the same.

"Was that a good hmm or bad hmm?" Mikey asks nervously. "Cause this is the part in the movie where we should be looking for the monster's one weakness or we can kiss our shells goodbye! Trust me, we don't want to underestimate a monster!"

Amy steps forward and slaps him to get him to stop.

"Ow! Amy, why did you…you-you snapped me out of it. Thanks!" he tells her, giving her a bear hug. Amy gives a sound of surprise.

"I was just gonna throw water at him, but that works too," Raph replies, smirking. "Mikey, put me down, please!" Leo glares at his younger brother before his eyes widen. Why would he be jealous of Mikey…?

"What can you tell us, Donatello?" Splinter questions.

"It looks like that creature melted right through the stone. Being able to liquefy stone is the perfect ability for a subterranean life form," Donnie answers.

"I am hearing answers that raise more questions. A wise strategist gathers his…or her information before deciding on a course of action," Splinter says.

"Anybody up for a fact finding mission?" Leo suggests.

"If something's out there looking for us, I say we find it first," Raph replies.

"All in favor, say I."

Everyone says I, bringing their hands in the middle, but Mikey makes a noise. "Close enough," Leo decides to take it.

"Good luck, my children. May you return safely," Splinter tells them as they start to leave.

"Yes, my brothers, good luck to you," Mikey says in Splinter's voice, Splinter unamused.

"Mikey, get your shell over here before I come over there and make you myself!" Amy threatens and Mikey smiles sheepishly at Splinter before following them.

* * *

Everyone grabs the necessities for their trip and they soon back it back to the hole. "Stay close to me, Ames," Leo warns her and she nods before following Leo and Donnie.

"After you," Mikey says to Raph.

Raph goes in next, but Mikey tries to sneak away. "Mikey, don't even think about it," Amy echoes from the hole. Mikey whines and follows them. "How does she do that?" They soon make it to the exit and they're in an abandoned train way.

"What is this place?" Raph questions.

"There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early nineteen hundreds down here," Donnie answers.

"Abandoned? Right," Mikey scoffs.

"Hear that creaking?" Donnie asks and points his flashlight at the ceiling. "These old supports should've given out long ago. I suggest we all be really, really quiet." Two shadows appear, watching the five very closely.

They start to look around to see if they could find anything that could help them.

"Any sign of the creature's tracks?" Leo asks. Nobody says anything. Leo feels a tug, turning to the brunette, and Amy slowly points her flashlight to a claw print. "Guys."

"Nope, nothing, let's go home," Mikey says quickly, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

They ignore him and follow the tracks, but then the tunnel starts to rumble and they start to get worried.

"Shh, everyone be still!" Leo whispers.

The dust falling tickles Mikey's nose and he is about to sneeze, but Raph covers his mouth to stop him.

"Not a sound, got it," Raph warns.

"I got it," Mikey says, pinching his nose.

His brothers and Amy start to continue, but the dust is still falling. Mikey sneezes real loud and the tunnel starts to rumble again.

"Mikey, for crying out loud, next time, bring an antihistamine!" Raph scolds.

"Hey, how am I supposed to stop a…a huge grotesque and frankly quiet horrifying monster!" Mikey shouts when he sees a large monster come up from behind his brothers and Amy.

They look back and see a huge rock-like monster roar at them loudly and it makes the support collapse. They soon make a run for it as it continues to fall. But it falls faster than expected. They make it to an exit, but the structure collapses right behind them and it causes them to fall, Leo right on top of Amy. Their flashlights go out as well.

"This just gets better and better!" Raph complains.

"Just a sec," Donnie calls out and touches the crystals together, making it brighter. Amy's brightens up as well. Leo and Amy stare at each other, wide-eyed. _Her eyes are so…pretty…_ After what felt like eternity, Leo realizes that he was staring at her and he clears his throat, standing up. Leo and Amy whistle nervously, putting their hands behind their back, and the others smirk at them.

"You think that thing survived?" Raph asks.

"Know your monsters, Raph, it can melt rock!" Mikey points out.

"Yeah, maybe I forgot because I was trying not to get buried in a collapsing subway tunnel!" Raph shouts very loudly.

"Everybody calm down!" Leo exclaims.

"Uh, Leo, everyone yelling is not a solution," Amy whispers and he blushes in embarrassment. "L-Let's keep moving."

* * *

Donnie leads the others through the tunnel, Amy behind him, and they come upon more tracks that lead off a ledge deeper down. "Ladies first," Mikey calls out, pushing the brunette in front. Amy rolls her eyes and pulls out a piece of rope from her satchel, tying it to a rock. Amy climbs down first, none of them noticing the two shadows watching him. They climb down until they get to the bottom.

"I'm beat, Donnie groans as he leans against the rock wall.

"Even my backache's got a backache," Mikey groans as well.

"Let's make camp," Leo says and turns to Raph. "You up for first watch?"

Raph leans forward and twirls his sai. "You know me."

The crystals are kept together to keep the light on while everyone else sleeps, but Raph is starting to doze off. He snaps out of it and shakes his head, instead watching Leo and Amy to keep himself awake. Amy snores softly as her hair covers her cheeks, sleeping peacefully. Leo sleeps close to her, a reason that he didn't seem to comprehend himself. Raph smirks at Leo and Amy.

Mikey snores loudly and suddenly, he's in the lair.

The lair starts to spin around and the elevator stops in front of him. Stepping closer, the door starts to blink blue lights. Mikey reaches out, but the door opens by itself, giving off a bright light. Mikey covers his eyes and when he rubs them, he's shocked. "What the shell?" his voice echoes.

He sees an underground city that he's never seen before. "Whoa, where am I? Hello? Anybody here?"

A large black structure is in the middle of the city. Dark clouds engulf it, to Mikey's surprise. They turn into some sort of being. "Uh-oh." The being has a red mouth and it screeches at Mikey, who runs. "No! No!"

"Guys, wake up! Mikey, rise and shine!" Raph calls out and he takes a stance. "Everybody up, we're under attack. Our friend is back!"

"So running would be good, right?" Mikey questions.

Leo shakes Amy awake, but she doesn't wake up. "Ames. Ames, wake up. Wake up!" he calls out in worry. She narrows her eyes as she turns away. "Not the time for this, come on!" he mutters. "Man, how could she not hear anything?" Raph asks in disbelief.

Leo looks up and sees something pushing a large boulder down at them…and it was heading straight for Amy!

"NO!" Leo shouts and grabs her bridal-style. "RUN!"

The turtles start to make a break for it as the boulder rolls in right behind them.

"Man, don't you hate when this happens?" Mikey complains. Amy opens her eyes and pulls out her earplugs. "What…?" she looks behind them to see the boulder and her eyes widen. As they continue to run, they come to an opening, but the bridge that connects to another opening is broken.

"Ah great, the bridge is out," Raph says.

"Now what do we do?" Mikey asks.

Raph pulls out a grappling hook and twirls it around.

"Hurry Raph!" Donnie exclaims when he sees that the boulder is getting closer.

Raph then throws the grappling hook across and hooks it to a rock.

"Grab on!" Raph shouts.

They grab the rope and swing across the gap.

"COWABUNGAAAA!" Mikey exclaims as they jump.

The boulder barely misses them and crashes down as they dangle.

"Mikey, I told you, no more cowabunga," Raph says as he begins to climb the rope, but it starts to loosen. "We're slipping!"

"Now what?" Mikey questions.

"Crack the whip, on my signal!" Raph calls out. "One, two, three!"

The turtles and Amy bounce off the wall. They manage to get to the top just as the rope fell.

"Well that was exciting," Amy mutters.

"I like a little excitement in the morning," Mikey comments.

"I don't," Amy retorts.

"Says the one who slept while we were being chased by a boulder!" Mikey argues.

"Hey, I had earplugs in!" she shouts in defense.

"Ames, you had me worried. Don't ever scare me like that again," Leo tells her and she blushes. "I-I won't."

"How're we gonna get back with those things playing bowling for turtles and brunettes?" Raph asks.

"Look at this," Donnie calls out.

They turn to see metal doors that look to have been pried open and there is a lab inside.

"Not to make things worse, notice the door was forced open, from the inside. Something was trying to get out," he explains. Amy looks up towards the door. "Must've been really strong to open these doors."

"That doesn't make things worse. It makes things horrifying!" Mikey exclaims.

"Will you stop that?" Amy hisses at him.

They make their way inside and begin to look around. The place is a wreck. Amy notices a single crystal in the middle of the room attached to some sort of machine.

"Anybody got a clue what this place is?" Raph asks and they take their backpacks off.

"You want a wild guess?" Mikey questions.

"No, I don't," Amy answers.

As they search the place, Donnie recognizes the equipment in the lab. "I'm seeing devices related to physiology, biology, genome analysis. My guess, this is a genetics lab. They were experimenting mutation," he explains.

"Ohhweeohh," Mikey exclaims.

His brothers groan. "Cut that out, Mikey, you're taking this way too far," Amy murmurs in annoyance. Mikey staggers back and triggers an alarm. "Mikey," everyone complains. The doors shut and the crystal that is in the machine starts to glow.

"Over there!" Donnie points to it. "Whoa!"

"What the shell is that?" Mikey asks. Amy's start to glow as well and they look at it. "Or that?!" Mikey exclaims. Amy's crystal glows and a beam comes from it, hitting the other crystal. The crystal had flickered until Amy's hit it and a shield starts to expand.

"Amy, what did you do?!" Mikey shouts in disbelief.

"It does what it wants! Don't blame me!" Amy exclaims.

"Looks like some kind of force field!" Donnie explains.

Raph takes his sai out and jumps at the force field to stab it. It catches his sai and it continues to expand until it consumes Raph's.

"What now?" Raph asks.

"Something's telling me, 'do not touch,'" Mikey says.

"Gee, you think?" Raph pushes against the force field.

"Oh, now you wanna listen when we say don't touch," Amy retorts.

The field continues to grow and grow as they are backing up. Donnie falls on his shell, but Amy helps him up. "Don, you okay?"

"Looks like this energy field only affects living tissue!" Donnie says as he tries to push the force field as well.

"Too bad that's exactly what we're made out of!" Raph replies as they all are backing up to the wall.

"Turn it off!" Mikey calls out to Amy, who had taken off her crystal, but it still glows. "I can't, I don't know how it works!"

"Donnie, what do we do?" Leo questions as he backs up to the wall. Amy trips behind a panel and she crawls away as the shield comes closer.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Donnie calls out.

"Well, think faster or we're gonna be a whole lot thinner," Mikey groans as he is pressed against the wall by the shield.

Donnie looks up at the crystal. "The crystal, it's somehow powering all this and Amy's must be a jump starter. Raph, your sai can go through the field, aim for the crystal!"

Raph reaches for his sai. Amy pushes against the shield, but is surprised when she falls through it. Raph throws the sai and it stabs the machine. It starts to flicker and spark and the field finally disappears. The turtles look in shock as Amy falls on the ground. The doors open.

"…You can go through it?!" Donnie exclaims.

"That would've been nice to know earlier," Mikey points out.

"Gee, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Amy retorts as she stands up, dusting dirt off her.

"Close one," Donnie groans.

"And that's the end of that," Raph murmurs. "Not exactly. We need to learn more about Amy's crystal," Leo explains as he points to the crystal around Amy's neck.

"It's only the beginning, look at this," Donnie calls out.

Everyone gathers around a monitor that frizzes before it shows an image: a Foot symbol. "It's the sign of the Foot!" Donnie gasps.

"Every time we hit trouble, that Foot symbol's stamped right on it. What is it this time?" Raph says in frustration.

"Let's find out," Leo replies.

Donnie presses a few buttons. "These look like some kind of archived video logs. I'll see if I can access them."

One of the videos pops up.

"Day 1: Project commences," a scientist speaks on the screen. "Master Shredder believes his enemies have taken refuges underground. Our Foot soldiers have been unable to locate them, so the genetic division has been directed to mutate human subjects, so they can explore deeper into the Earth."

The video shows a man on the screen strapped to a table and he looks so afraid, a strap connected to his arm and some green fluids are starting to enter his system.

"No, please!" the man pleads.

"The subject appears to be in 'some' discomfort, but this is a minor annoyance," the scientist says.

The man starts to scream and begins to mutate into a monster.

"That poor guy," Leo murmurs. "I know. I can't imagine being in his place," Amy mutters in sadness.

"This is starting to get weird," Mikey says.

"Starting?" Raph retorts.

"Day 345, the experiment appears to be a success, though the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence," the scientist informs as it shows three of the monsters in the canisters. "We have managed to find a young female to test the experiment further," the scientist moves to show…a younger Amy. They all gasp and Amy covers her mouth in horror.

"T-That's…me?" she asks in disbelief.

"Funny, you'd remember being in this creepy place," Mikey says in fear.

"No, and no one ever told me about this," Amy answers, shaking her head in shock. She refused to believe it was her. That could've been someone else…right? The thought of it was too hard for her to bear as she backs away, tears threatening to fall.

The video changes. "Day 575, the creatures are showing signs of instability, becoming angry and vicious. Certain aspects of the experiment have gone horribly wrong! Have we attempted too much in developing this unnatural life form?! Perhaps there are some things—"

"Man was never meant to tamper with," Mikey says with the scientist with a worried look. "That's the one line in a monster movie you don't wanna hear!"

"Shh," Amy shushes him, captivated by the video and the…experiments.

Something is shown on the screen and a hole is melted through rock by green slime. "Through the generous use of shock restraints, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations," the scientist says. The video changes and people are cheering. "Day 699, the project is a success. Our creatures have found evidence of habitation underground, which has been turned over to Master Shredder. I've been told he's quite pleased."

The video changes and the scientist looks disappointed. "Day 733, the settlement we found is not what Master Shredder was searching for. He has pronounced the project a failure. We've been ordered to mutate the girl, who was on strict probation from Master Shredder to experiment, shut down the operation, and destroy the creatures." The video changes and it looks like a riot was going on. "The creatures have freed themselves, they are more intelligent than we ever dreamed!" The video changes to a blue mutant looking down at Amy, who was in the same condition she was in the earlier video.

The mutant looks in pity before setting her free. He sprays her with something before she wordlessly runs away, not screaming or crying. "Hold on, what was that stuff he sprayed?" Leo asks in anger. "Memory gas, probably. Amy did say she doesn't remember a thing, maybe it's because he wiped her memory," Donnie murmurs.

The scientist appears to be beaten up. "They…they have been manipulating us all along waiting for their moment to escape!" the scientist looks to see one of the creatures coming at him. "No, no, keep away!"

Amy clutches the panel with the back of her hand, looking stressed as she watches. The sounds of the scientist screaming are all that's left when the video ends. Then there's a growl and everyone looks towards the exit. Mikey unconsciously clings onto Leo.

"So there's always one guy in the monster movie who freaks out cuz he can't take the pressure and I'm going to do an impression of him right now. And it goes something like this: get me out of here!" Mikey shouts and he runs.

"Not that I'd ever agree with him, but he's got a point," Raph says.

"Agreed, fun's over. Let's go," Leo orders and they all start to chase after Mikey.

But as they leave the lab and are about to leave, the cavern starts to crumble and they see that the rock wall is starting to melt. When it completely melts, three of the monsters that were shown on the video come out and start to corner them.

"Guys," Mikey says as his brothers and Amy draw their weapons. "This isn't the end of the movie, is it?"


	14. Notes from the Underground Part 2

**Angel: To Olivia, it's okay, I was just voicing my opinion, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty about Amy XD. KS and I talked about more great grandchildren like Cody, but not about DNA is Thicker than Water just yet. But they'll appear! Even though that's a long way from now...I still have no idea who would voice Amy in 2003 and 2012. And don't worry about Amy and her crystal, she's fine, just overwhelmed.**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

 _I look down at a book. My name is Donatello and as a turtle of science, I like to investigate things. I inspect the crystal under my microscope. Two crystals glow in Mikey's hands. But I never thought my study of the strange crystals we found in our lair would awaken creatures from the underground, lead us on a search deep below the earth, or take us to an abandoned Foot genetics lab, where terrible were done in the name of the Shredder. And it turns out that our friend, Amy, was in this lab too! "What?!" Amy exclaims as she sees herself in the lab in a chamber. "There are some things…"_

" _Man was never mean to tamper with," Mikey finishes along with the scientist on the screen. "That's the one line in a monster movie you don't wanna hear," he tells us. As a turtle of science, you wouldn't think I'm the type to believe in monsters. The mutants step out of the melted rock wall. But you'd be wrong. They step toward us. Dead wrong._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, Zoinks!" Mikey exclaims as they all back away from the mutants and into the abandoned lab. They throw their bags away. The mutants snarl at them. The blue one spits green acid near them. "Ew," Amy comments as a hole in the floor appears. Raph and Leo shout in surprise. They take out their weapons. "Okay, you guys take the three on the left," Mikey tells them. "There _are_ only three," Raph points out.

"There's one for each of you and Amy and I will be the odd ones out. Besides, someone needs to protect her. She's a bit rusty," Mikey explains nervously. "Protect yourself, Mikey, from the beating I'm gonna give you if we survive this," Amy growls, shaking her fist. "You're tellin' me," Raph mutters. The red mutant whips his tail to throw a box at them. They jump out of the way. Donnie, Leo, and Raph jump down. Mikey pulls Amy in front of him as a shield. "OH, so I'm a turtle shield now?!" she exclaims in disbelief.

The three turtles charge while Mikey moves, holding onto Amy along the way. Donnie whacks the red mutant. It raises its fist and charges. Donnie leaps away from the blows and the mutant grabs him. It raises Donnie above its head and throws him. Raph hits the rock-like mutant. Leo backs away from the blue mutant and growls. He gasps and jumps away, but the mutant grabs him by the plastron and throws him into a pole. Leo slides down and shakes his head.

Raph kicks away the gray mutant and Donnie tries to get a hit on his. The blue mutant walks up to Leo. He stands up, scowling at the mutant who has acid seeping from his mouth. Leo slices off a piece of the pole and kicks it to the mutant, who spits acid at the piece, melting it. It shows its claws, and Leo's mouth drops open.

The red mutant inches towards Donnie, who gasps. Suddenly, Raph kicks it away. He hears a growl and looks up to see the gray mutant climbing on the wall and then onto the ceiling. It chomps through the ceiling, eating its way through to disappear. "Whoa!" Donnie and Raph exclaim. They see a trail of dirt going for Mikey, who still holds onto Amy. "Mikey, let me go!" she shouts, struggling. "Mikey! Amy!" Raph yells, running for them. The mutant drops down to them, but Raph leaps and kicks him away.

"Watch your back, you odd ball. And stop hiding behind Amy," Raph tells him. "You just called me odd, didn't you?" Mikey demands. Amy growls, steam coming from her head. Mikey smiles nervously and lets her go. Raph is hit and Mikey thinks to himself. "I'm not odd, I'm eccentric," Mikey argues before Donnie slides to him after being hit. Mikey helps him up. "Raph thinks I'm odd," he complains, pointing to Raph. "You're just being sensitive," Donnie assures him, a hand on his shoulder. "And a wimp," Amy points out, holding up a finger. Donnie runs back to fight. "Sensitive?! If there's one thing I hate, it's when people call me sensitive," Mikey says, clenching his nunchucks. "Get over it," Amy tells him gently.

Leo rides an examination table and jumps off, hitting the blue mutant. It crashes into an electronic lock, shocking it. The mutant growls and shakes its head. Leo runs up to it. It spits acid again and Leo jumps away, hiding behind a control panel. Leo cringes as he stands up.

Donnie blocks the claws of the red mutant before it chases after him. As the gray mutant stands before him, Mikey spins his nunchucks before running away with a "Yipe!" Raph flips onto the gray mutant's head before he is thrown off near Mikey. "Hey, I know these monsters are vicious abominations, but guys, we are not holding our own out there. Now let's dig deep!" Mikey declares. Amy gives him a glare. "X-nay on the monsters thing, please," she growls.

Raph leaps towards the gray mutant. The blue mutant spits acid at Leo, who front flips past containment chambers. As the mutant inches towards him, the left chamber starts to break, green liquid coming out. "You will take no more of us," the mutant tells him. The right chamber starts to break, unnoticed by both. "We're not here to take anybody," Leo says, shaking his head. He sees the chambers breaking apart and the blue mutant gasps. It starts to come towards him. "Look out!" Amy and Leo exclaim, pushing him out of the way.

Amy shakes her head as she sits up. The mutant gasps at her crystal. "The Chosen One…" it murmurs. Amy raises an eyebrow at that. "Why have you attacked us?" Leo demands. The mutant just stares at him. Suddenly, Leo is hit by another mutant and he hits the wall before landing on Mikey. "You know something, Mikey? They're thinking we're somebody else," Leo explains. Mikey narrows his eyes. "Oh man, that's just great. We're getting our shells shellacked and it's someone else's fight?" Mikey complains.

Raph dodges punches while Donnie backs away. They regroup at the door. "Then I believe we get the shell out of here," Donnie suggests. "Run away? That ain't my style," Raph answers, scowling. "Call it a…tactical retreat. Let's move," Leo orders. "We're leaving," Donnie says, pressing a button near the door using his bo-staff. The doors open and Leo grabs Amy's hand before they run except for Raph. The mutants snarl at him before charging. There was no way he could take them on his own. "Tactical retreat. I can live with that," Raph replies with a shrug before putting his sais away and running.

They reach another room and Donnie runs to the door on the other side. "Uh, Leo?" Amy asks, pointing to her hand. Leo realizes he was still holding it and lets go, smiling sheepishly. Donnie pulls on the wheel to try and open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "It's sealed tight," he explains. They hear roaring and cringe when they see the mutants running towards them. They had no other way out. "Get the door, get the door!" Amy exclaims before they all run to close the door. They all struggle to push it closed before it closes. They all sigh in relief before there's pounding on the door.

"Somebody gonna answer that?" Mikey asks as they try to break the door open.

Amy holds onto Leo tightly and he blushes. The door bursts open and the red mutant roars at them. The gray mutant punches through the floor behind them before emerging. It spits a piece of rock of out its mouth. They all back away, weapons in hand as the two mutants trap them. Both mutants roar at them before the blue mutant steps in, stopping them. "No." He steps in front of the turtles and Amy, acid seeping through the mouth. "Say the word, bro," Raph replies. "Easy, guys. It's okay," Leo tells them. "I don't think they want to fight us," Amy explains.

The blue mutant sniffs them, Amy the most, before pulling away. "Who are you?" he asks the turtles, pointing to them. "Not who you think we are," Leo answers. "Then why do you carry those?" it asks, pointing to Donnie's bag. He moves it a bit to reveal the crystals. They growl at them and Amy places a hand on her crystal, looking down at it. "Whoa, wait a minute. We found these crystals in a cavern where we're staying, that's all," Leo explains. "Yeah, and just what business is it of yours, anyway?" Raph demands.

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil. Your friend should not be wearing it. Why have you come here?" the blue mutant explains. Amy gasps and looks down at her crystal again. "E-Evil?!" she exclaims. "Because one of you ogres went sniffing around our place looking for trouble, so we're here to—" Donnie covers Mikey's mouth. "To just look for some answers, that's all," Donnie explains. "I'm Leonardo. These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. And this is our good friend, Amelia," Leo explains.

"We were drawn to your habitat when your crystals were activated," the blue mutant tells them. "Gee, I wonder who could have done _that_?" Donnie asks, turning to Mikey, who just shrugs. "Their energy is a sign of danger to us so we considered you dangerous. Though we usually sense them coming from deeper below," the blue mutant says. "Below? You mean there are more of these crystals?" Donnie asks, patting the bag. "We'd just like to find out where they came from, that's all. And also…you called me 'Chosen One.' What did you mean by that? And maybe-" the mutant turns around sharply.

"No! It is a forbidden place. Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals. There are some things man was never meant to tamper with," the mutant explains, shaking his head. Mikey was about to say something, but Amy covers his mouth this time. The mutants stare at him before the blue one turns to Leo. "He is an odd one," the mutant comments before they walk into the genetics lab. "I don't trust these guys," Mikey whispers. "Why?" Raph asks. "Try the fact that they're monsters," Mikey retorts and Amy stiffens at that. "Yeah, well, to some people so are we," Donnie points out. Mikey smiles sheepishly.

"So, what about me?" Amy asks, turning to the blue mutant. "How am I the Chosen One?" Amy questions. "You were…special," the mutant answers. "Because I wasn't mutated?" she murmurs quietly and the mutant nods. "I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered his diggers just to search down here for some enemy," Leo says in disbelief. "Yes. And he did so without remorse. We were forced against our will to his bidding. I am just glad your friend didn't suffer the same fate," the mutant replies in anger.

"He just snatched you at random? From where?" Leo asks. "The streets, our offices, our homes. Anywhere a shadow could conceal a Foot soldier. We don't know why we were chosen," the mutant explains. "What's your name?" Leo questions. "I am Quarry of Tunnel Squad 3. The others are Stonebiter and Razorfist," the mutant replies, gesturing to himself and the other two. Leo shakes his head. "No, not what the Foot called you. Your real name," Leo explains. Quarry gives a thoughtful look.

"S…S…" he clutches his head, "my memory is—the experiments performed on us have stripped us…of who we are," he finishes and Amy closes her eyes. That would have been her fate…had she had not been rescued. "Yes, we saw the video log entries," Leo explains, looking at Amy. "Don't worry about Shredder, he got his doom," Raph assures. "Yeah, he made the mistake of messing with the Ninja Turtles…and Amy. There's a lesson to be learned in that," Mikey chuckles, "if you know what I mean."

Amy rolls her eyes before an alarm sounds. They look around before a sector beeps on a screen. Quarry glances at it. "Oh no. The others. They tripped an alarm in the East filter tunnel. Hurry," he explains and they run to the control panel. "We must activate the energy shield." Quarry tries to activate the shield, but the crystal burns out. "No, no," Quarry says in fear. "Don't you do a 'no, no.' I hate 'no, no's'," Mikey explains. Quarry growls in frustration. "It's no good. The shield will not activate. We have no power, no force field. And they're headed this way."

"Uh, yeah, we kinda mentioned force field," Raph says nervously. "And then Raph kinda broke it," Mikey points out and Raph scowls at him. They hear roaring coming from the distance. "What _is_ out there?" Leo asks. "The others," Quarry answers. "Other what?" Leo questions. "Test subjects like us. They endlessly probe tunnels," he explains. "Why do you have to keep them out?" Leo asks curiously. "Because they attack us," Quarry pulls out one of the control panels. "They're violent, uncontrollable. Their minds have deteriorated," he finishes. "More of them…" Amy murmurs. She felt guilty all of a sudden. She could have saved them. She could have prevented this.

"From the genetic mutation?" Leo questions and Quarry stops. "Yes," he simply answers. "Then what about you three?" Leo asks. "Madness looms in our futures as well," he tells him. He presses wires together before the panels turn on. He turns to the crystal, which burns out again. "The crystal is completely burnt out. It is hopeless," he says. More roaring is heard from the distance. They pull out their weapons except for Amy. Quarry steps up to them.

"Weapons will do no good. Without the force field, we won't stand a chance against them," he explains as Leo and Mikey cringe. The roaring gets closer.

"They'll be on us in minutes," Quarry says. "You know, you're kind of freaking me out here. Are you always such a naysayer?" Mikey retorts. Donnie jumps to the burnt out crystal. He pulls it out and it breaks into pieces. "Is that what the crystals are? Power sources?" Donnie asks curiously. "Yes. That was our only one. And when we found it in the catacombs, we paid dearly for it," Quarry explains. "Well, what about one of ours?" Leo suggests, pulling out a crystal. "They're too small, and Amelia's is too rounded, it will not fit. It will not last." Donnie takes the crystal from Leo.

"It only has to last until they give up and move on," Donnie explains, but nothing happens when he places the crystal in. "Come on," Donnie urges, turning the crystal. The roaring starts again. Razorfist and Stonebiter look at each other before running to the door. Raph runs behind them. The three pull the doors closed. Quarry turns to Donnie from the control panel. "There is no spark," he says. Amy tries to activate it with her crystal, but nothing happens. Donnie grunts in frustration, tapping the second crystal from the first. "For some reason, they just won't power up and Amy's already tried using hers. Maybe the connections to these nodes were charred."

Quarry pulls apart another control panel. "Or maybe you've got the thing upside down," Mikey suggests. "It's _not_ upside down, Mikey," Donnie retorts. The mutants approach the door, trying to break it down. One of them claws near Raph's head. Donnie uses a knife on a node that he took off. "Okay, let's try it again," Donnie says to Leo. One of the mutants pound on the door before it breaks apart, knocking Raph, Razorfist, and Stonebiter back. Donnie holds up a crystal and looks at the mutants entering. Amy clutches her crystal again. Donnie and Mikey look at each other. Donnie turns the crystal and places it inside. It starts to glow and the control panels turn on. "It's working," Donnie says.

The shield activates, pushing the mutants back. They pound on the shield. All of them look at the crystal. "Don't think I didn't see that, Donnie. It _was_ upside down," Mikey points out and Donnie cringes. He was never going to let him live this down. The crystal starts to glow brighter. "It's overloading," Quarry explains. Amy's starts to glow. She gasps as an energy beam from her crystal emerges again, engulfing the other crystal. The crystal's brightness gets lower and they all look in shock. "They're leaving," Quarry points out in awe. The mutants leave. The shield deactivates.

"But tomorrow they'll be back. They always come back," Quarry says before the crystal burns out. "Then you better have a bigger crystal," Leo tells him. Amy's energy beam goes back into her crystal. "How am I supposed to control it when it has a mind of its own?" she murmurs in disbelief. "We will not survive another journey to the Forbidden Zone," Quarry explains. "What makes the place so…forbidden?" Mikey asks.

"The ancient catacombs stretch for miles. We were forced to explore it. Many of us never returned," Quarry says. "Uh, maybe they got lost?" Mikey asks sheepishly. Quarry clenches his fists. "They were taken…by a ghostly entity. There is never any sign of a struggle. They're just…gone," Quarry explains. "Look, I understand why you don't want to go down there, but there aren't a lot of options. You need another crystal and fast," Leo declares.

"And since we uh…" Raph starts nervously, scratching his head sheepishly, "we're the ones who kind of fried your security system, we'll go with ya. Right guys?" he looks to his brother and friend. "We?" Amy asks with a raised eyebrow. They all agree except for Mikey. They stare at him. "You know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would really get this force field humming. So I'll just go up top and click the coupon then—" Raph pulls his arm.

* * *

They step into a gate, Donnie in front with the crystal as a light. Razorfist gives a hesitant growl. Quarry pats him. "Be brave," he whispers before they follow their friends. "Okay, let's keep our wits about us," Leo says. "Don't worry, Mikey, you can share my wits," Raph retorts. "Oh, so now I'm witless?" Mikey asks and Amy laughs from behind him. "Must be why I'm the only one bothered by the fact we're heading into a place that even _monsters_ are afraid of!"

Amy stops walking, frozen in place. She leans against the wall before sinking to her knees, covering her head with them. Leo notices this and gestures for the others to stop. He walks up to her. She was shaking. "Ames?" he asks slowly. She lifts her head up. Her eyes are red; she was crying. Leo gasps quietly and kneels next to her. "What's wrong?" he questions in concern. "Just leave me alone," she murmurs quietly, wiping her eyes. "No. I can't do that, Ames. I would never leave you," he says, blushing.

Amy blushes as well before looking down at her crystal. "My crystal…what Quarry said about them being evil…what if I was like evil those other mutants? What if…what if I had lost my memory like them? I wasn't turned into a mutant, I could have saved them. I could have done something about it. Maybe then we wouldn't have to come down here," she whispers, covering her eyes with her hands. "Man, total bummer," Mikey comments and Raph hits him in the head. "You just had to say monsters," Raph scolds.

Leo puts a hand on Amy's shoulder, making her look up at him. "Amy…you're nothing like that. You have a g-good heart. There was nothing else you could have done. You shouldn't feel guilty for something that was out of your hands. If anything, we shouldn't have given you that crystal. Maybe you should take it off," Leo tells her gently. Amy shakes her head. "No. If my crystal is evil, then I would have turned evil already. I need to find out more about it…and me. And to do that, I need to keep it on. If something happens to me…then I'll take it off. That's a promise." She turns to Leo, smiling gently.

"Thank you, Leo…for always being there," she whispers. "Y-You're welcome," he stammers, blushing. The turtles snicker and Amy rolls her eyes, standing up.

* * *

The turtles and Amy tumble down a slide. They all land on the ground in a mess. "Well that was fun," Amy comments dryly. "Shortcut? In what mutated imagination can that be considered a—"

Quarry and the other two mutants climb along a rock wall. "Sorry, we forgot you can't scale rock," Quarry replies. "Let's try and avoid that mistake in the future, okay?" Raph asks. "Whoo! Who cut the cheese?" Mikey says, waving his hand. "You're smelling a sulfur pool, Mikey," Donnie tells him. "Coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewers, trust me when I say this place stinks," Mikey comments. "I've smelled my grandma's car. _Nothing_ fazes my nose in this place," Amy interjects.

"We must keep moving. The others wanted down here, this is their territory," Quarry says and they step on rocks to get across. Leo carries Amy piggyback style. A bubble appears in front of Leo. A little blue and yellow-dotted creature emerges from it. Suddenly, a tongue snatches the creature, and Quarry eats it. "Ewww," Leo and Amy murmur. Quarry burps, "We learned to either live off the land for it lives off us." Leo looks at Donnie, who shrugs.

Razorfist breaks part of a wall so that his companions can scale it. Leo and Amy step out of the hole. Leo steps a bit to his left and Amy slips. She gasps and Leo grabs her arm. She looks down to see a whirlpool. "Guys, you okay?" Donnie asks. Leo hoists Amy up. "Whoa, that was a little too close for comfort. Watch your footing, guys," Leo comments before taking a hold of Amy's hand to make sure she didn't slip again. Donnie smirks at his brothers and Mikey wiggles his eyebrows.

They walk along some wood as if it were a tightrope. They reach the end. "This is it," Quarry explains, gesturing to the whirlpool that Amy saw earlier. Razorfist looks at Quarry, who nods. The three mutants jump down into the whirlpool. "Following monsters, uh, I mean mutants, off a cliff may not be the smartest thing we've ever done," Leo says, stammering at first when Amy gives him a look. "No, but it's the grossest. That thing looks like a giant toilet," Mikey retorts. "Ladies first," Leo tells Amy, pulling her in front. "Even when we're jumping down a whirlpool, you always managed to be so kind, Leo," she comments and Leo scratches his neck, blushing.

"Are you two done flirting or what?" Raph asks and his brothers snicker. Leo growls and Amy flips in the air before swan-diving into the water. "Wow…" Leo murmurs in awe before jumping down after her. The other turtles follow except Mikey. "Which I guess makes me the Tidy Bowl Turtle," Mikey comments before cannon balling into the whirlpool. "Cowabun—" he jumps in before he could finish his holler. Mikey screams as he ends up at a waterfall and crashes into the water below. He floats near some spikes.

"Oh no," Mikey says and tries to swim out. "Current too strong. I'm gonna get turtle skewered!" Mikey replies and screams before Stonebiter grabs his head by the mouth. "Waaah!" Mikey screams as he is lifted out of the water. "Let go of his head, Stonebiter," Quarry tells him, the others behind him. Stonebiter does as he is told. "Do that again and I'll give you a real taste of the turtles, dude! And Amy too!" Mikey exclaims, clenching his fist. Amy sighs and rolls her eyes.

"How far away from the crystals are we?" Leo asks. "They're here in the catacombs, but from this point on, we must keep very quiet," Quarry explains. They start to walk to a gate. "Hey Mikey, recognize these carvings?" Donnie asks, pointing the crystal at carvings. "Whoa, these are just like the carvings in our lair," Mikey comments. "Yeah, same interior decorator," Raph says sarcastically. "Well, whoever designed it, they designed the lair like this too," Amy murmurs. They approach a door that looked like the door to the elevator in the lair. Mikey hears a noise above him and looks up.

Quarry steps up to a crystal in the wall. "Good, this crystal will do. We needn't travel any deeper into this evil place," he explains, reaching for the crystal. Mikey looks up and one of the mutants dig through it. Mikey screams and runs up to the others. "Guys, guys, guuuuys, we got monsters right behind me!" Mikey shouts. "Wait, how did they even get here?!" Amy exclaims in disbelief. "Everybody, let's get to cover," Leo orders, running for a room further down. "But that way leads to—"

"No choice, let's go!" Leo interrupts. They find themselves at a dead end. Razorfist tries to claw through it with no effect. Stonebiter rams his head to break it down, with the same result. Quarry tries to claw through it. He then spits acid at it. Not even a scratch appears. "What's this door made out of?!" Amy shouts in exasperation. Donnie looks at the crystal in his hand and then at a lock with the same shape of the crystal. "Stand back," he tells them, placing the crystal inside the lock.

Nothing happens. "Come on, come on," Donnie says in frustration. "Never mind," he tells the others. They hear roaring and Leo pulls out his swords. "Get ready boys…and girl," Leo orders. Donnie reaches for his bo-staff, but then turns to the crystal again. "You know, I wonder…" he murmurs before turning the crystal. He places it inside the lock again and it glows, opening the door. "Donnie, stop putting crystals upside down," Amy deadpans.

Donnie steps in the room. "Hey, it worked," he calls out to them. Suddenly, strange-looking orbs appear and circle Donnie. He disappears and the room glows white. When it vanishes, so does Donnie. "Donnie?" Mikey asks. "No!" Leo exclaims. "Donnie!" Raph shouts in worry. "W-What happened to him?!" Amy cries out. "He's gone," Mikey says in disbelief. They hear more roaring. "In a couple of minutes, we'll be goners too!" Mikey exclaims as the mutants approach them.

"And here it ends," Quarry says. The three turtles and Amy cringe.


	15. Notes from the Underground Part 3

**Angel: Next update will be tomorrow and then after that, I don't know since I have mid-terms next week, but not Monday or Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

 _As the monsters inch towards us, we back away. Meet Stonebiter, Razorfist, and Quarry. They may look like monsters, but these poor souls were once ordinary people. Till the Shredder's mad scientist performed horrible genetic experiments on 'em. And Amy was almost one of them. "What?!" everyone exclaims as we look at her on the screen. Experiments that will eventually leave them mindless like these other examples of Shredder's handiwork. They slam on the shield as it flickers._

 _The only thing keeping Quarry and his pals safe is a crystal powered force field. But now the crystal's all burned out and the only place to get another one is the forbidden zone. "Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals. It is a forbidden place."_

 _But we have no choice, so we all head down there anyway. And that's when all shell breaks loose. "Hey," Donnie calls out and he disappears. "Donnie!" I shout. Suddenly, Donnie's gone and I swear someone's gonna pay._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The monsters are still coming and everyone was wondering where Donnie went. "DONNIE! No, no! Donnie! Donnie!" Raph shouts as he runs towards the door.

"Raph, get away from there!" Leo warns.

Raph hears a whirring noise and he turns in time to see the same orbs fly at him. He manages to dodge them and when the spider-like monster is about to attack them, the orbs hit it and it disappears. Then when one of the monsters attack Razorfist, another one of the orbs comes flying out and it hits them both. They disappear as well.

"Razorfist!" Leo shouts.

"Leo, what the shell's going on?" Mikey questions.

Just then, another monster attacks Stonebiter and tries to use its tail to hit him. Quarry tries to help, but the monster hits him with his tail, knocking him back. Then more flying orbs come in and it only hits Stonebiter, leaving the dangerous monster behind with the turtles, Amy, and Quarry.

"Stonebiter, no!" Raph shouts.

"Come on you ugly troll, show me what you got!" Mikey taunts as he twirls his nunchucks. The monster roars loudly. "Okay, I'm impressed."

"This isn't the time, we need to get out of here and find the others!" Amy yells from the doorway.

"Come on, whatever's through this door can't be worse than this," Leo says.

"I hope those don't become famous last words, Leo," Mikey replies as he and Raph back up.

"Quarry, go!" Leo orders, jerking behind his thumb. Amy remains behind him. "Ames, go," Leo tells her. "But…Leo—" He places his hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly. "I promise I won't leave you behind. Now go," he whispers and she nods slowly before running off.

Leo grabs the crystal and the doors begin to shut. Leo jumps through in time. Amy silently hugs him in relief. Leo blushes at her scent, vanilla, as he hugs her back. Everyone looks forward and sees that there is a bright light emitting from the other end.

Leo didn't want to let go of her, but he had to. "Be ready for anything," he says as they walk towards the light.

When they come out, they see what looks like a city surrounded by lava.

"We shouldn't be here. This is an acropolis, a city of the dead!" Quarry panics.

"You know, if there's one thing that creeps me out more than monster movies, it's a city of the dead," Mikey replies.

"We're not leaving. Whatever's haunting this place has made the mistake of snatching one of ours," Leo tells him.

"And we'll level this whole city just to get him back," Raph growls frustratingly as he slices a piece of rock off.

"Hey guys, I found a way down there," Leo calls out from around the corner.

"Don't you always?" Mikey murmurs and Amy hits him with her elbow. Just as everyone is following, Mikey notices that Amy is staring at the crystals that are right above the city, a rather far off look on her face, her crystal humming as she clutches it.

"Amy?" Mikey calls out and she shakes her head, coming out of her trance.

"Huh? What?" she asks, turning to him.

"Aren't you coming, dudette?" he questions, tilting his head. Amy looks back at the crystals before following Mikey. She sees that there is some kind of transportation station hooked to a wire that leads to the city.

"Um, maybe we better find us a different ride," Raph says nervously.

"What are you talking about? It's fine," Leo assures, but when he takes a step on it, it starts to creak and jerk real hard. "Okay, maybe not so fine."

* * *

A strange man in a cape wears the same crystal as Amy. As it brightens, the two monsters roar. The doors suddenly open and the monsters charge through.

* * *

"Look, see," Leo says and starts to climb aboard.

"Leo, don't!" Raph warns.

"There's no way I'm getting in that thing," Mikey replies.

"It'll hold us," Leo tells them and walks further inside to what looks like a control panel. "And it looks like our crystal will power it."

"Leo, you're talking crazy. That doesn't look safe at all! Especially when it's over lava!" Amy calls out. There's a roar and everyone looks to see that the monsters have somehow gotten through the door and are making their way towards them.

"You know what, I think I'll take my chances!" Amy shouts.

"Well what're you waiting for?" Raph asks as they run on board.

"Go, go, go!" Mikey shouts.

Leo sticks in the crystal and the transport starts up. The door closes and it begins to move, but they barely make it halfway when the whole thing starts to shake, indicating that the monsters are on board with them. The monsters start to tear up the roof, but then it suddenly stops. But the havoc on the transport causes the wire to snap and they start to fall towards the lava.

"Jump, now!" Leo shouts.

He grabs Amy and when they land on one of the rock spikes, they jump off as the transport falls apart. They manage to land on the island, but they look back to see that the rock is collapsing and Quarry is in the way. No one had enough time before the whole thing crashes on him.

"Quarry!" Leo yells.

Everyone runs to the wreckage, but then the rocks start to melt and green slime starts to leak out from the top of the rubble. Quarry comes climbing out.

"Quarry, you're okay!" Amy exclaims. Though the turtles were relieved to see that he was alright, they were a little disturbed by the whole thing.

"We are designed to handle such adversity," Quarry explains.

"That…could've been cleared up a while ago," Amy murmurs.

* * *

Everyone is walking outside the city until they manage to find an opening.

"Those same symbols again, just like back at our place," Leo murmurs.

"And by the looks of it all, this city's been down here for a very long time," Raph says.

"It looks abandoned…I wonder how no one seems to have heard of it," Amy mutters as she looks around.

"Creepy," Mikey sings.

"Stop it," Amy whispers to him.

"Hey guys," Leo calls out and they see him on some kind of scooter. "I found some transportation."

"Of course," Mikey replies, but it sounded like a complaint. Amy punches him in the arm. They managed to find two more scooters with crystals already in them and they explore the city.

"For a utopian society, they really let this place go…" Amy murmurs as she rides with Leo.

"Whoever built this place, they're definitely the same people who built our lair," Leo says.

"Whatever, let's just focus on finding Donnie, we can go sightseeing later," Raph retorts. Unbeknownst to them, the same man who had helped the monsters is watching them. Leo and Amy notice him.

"Hold up!" Leo calls out and they all stop. "I think I saw something. Ames, stay with the others." Amy pouts but gets off and Leo goes into a building where he saw said figure.

"Leo, wait up!" Mikey calls out and they get closer to the door. "Uh, Leo?"

"I'm going in!" Raph declares as he gets off his scooter, but a blinding light interrupts him. "Leo!"

Raph, Amy, and Mikey run inside and have their weapons out, but they gasp when they see Leo's scooter turned over, Leo nowhere to be seen.

"Leo! LEO!" Amy cries out as it echoes against the wall. Raph hugs her in comfort. "Calling out like that is probably not the best idea. He's gone, just like the others," Mikey tells her as he puts a hand on her shoulder. Amy wipes away tears from her eyes.

When they come back outside, Quarry is gone.

"Quarry?" Mikey asks.

There is a groaning noise and they scream, turning around.

"Wait, it's just me," Quarry says as he comes out of the shadows.

"What are you doing looking around like that!" Raph shouts.

"Hiding, you-you left me alone," Quarry explains.

"We're sorry, we were just worried since Leo's…gone…" Amy murmurs sadly.

"Man, mutate some backbone, would you?" Mikey asks.

"There it is!" Quarry shouts and Mikey girly screams. "And you say he needs backbone," Amy retorts. They see the mysterious figure with the hooded cloak down the street, then he walks away in the fog.

"That thing is mine," Raph says as he jumps on his scooter and chases after the figure.

"Wait, Raph!" Amy exclaims. Another light appears.

"Raph?" Mikey calls out. "Raphael?"

"We better go look for him," Amy suggests.

Mikey turns around to Quarry and screams when he sees that he's gone. He gives an irritated look and reaches into the shadows to pull him out.

"Quarry, relax," Amy tells him.

They soon get on the scooters and make their way towards the direction Raph had taken. When they make it, Raph's scooter is all that's left.

"Not good, Raph's gone too!" Mikey says as he gets off and girly screams when he suddenly sees Quarry behind him.

"Now what do we do?" Amy murmurs.

"I warned you, I warned you all. Evil dwells in this dead city. We'll never get out alive!" Quarry panics before Mikey slaps him across the face.

"Look, if there's gonna be any hysterics, I'll have 'em!" Mikey tells him. He then looks up, suddenly frightened. "Like right now, cause I see it!"

Mikey points up and they look to see the same figure on top of the building. Mikey jumps on the scooter and races off, but when he backs up when he remembers Quarry. He gets on and Amy gets on her scooter. Mikey races off again, but Quarry starts to panic when Mikey makes his way to the figure.

"No, no, wait! Wait! No, no I can't!" Quarry shouts as he suddenly jumps off.

"Quarry!" Amy yells.

Quarry lands on a bridge and looks up. Mikey and Amy make a jump over the figure. When they see that they are about to crash, they jump off. The two roll off the slants of the building a little roughly before they make it to the ground.

"I don't recommend that," Mikey says.

"No kidding," Amy retorts as she rubs her head. Quarry had seen the whole thing and the figure walks up to him. He brings out the orbs. Quarry gives a feared look as he starts to run. The figure throws the orbs at him and he disappears. He suddenly finds himself at some sort of panel. The panel wraps around him and it starts to fill up with water. "No!" he pleads and he freezes.

Just as they are about to get Quarry, they hear a scream that sounded like him.

"Quarry?" Mikey calls out.

"Ah no, he must've been captured too! Guess it's just us…" Amy murmurs. Mikey looks at the tower that is in the middle of the city. "Okay, you I've seen before."

"What do you mean?" Amy asks curiously.

"In this freaky dream I had when we came down here," Mikey explains and Amy looks in shock. "I had that dream too! But it wasn't exactly the same, I kept hearing someone call me Queen…"

He starts to run towards the tower. "Creep black tower, here I come!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Amy calls out and runs after him.

* * *

Soon, they make it to the tower and go inside. They barely make it around the corner when they run into the spider-like monster, but it appears to be frozen. They look around and see that the other monsters are frozen as well, including their allies. "Razorfist?" Mikey asks.

Mikey turns around and gives a look of surprise. "Stonebiter…"

"Mikey…look," Amy murmurs, pointing up ahead. He sees Quarry frozen like the others. "Quarry…"

Mikey kneels down and is about to touch the crystal that is set on the panel that Quarry is on.

"No," a voice calls out.

They both look towards a staircase and see the figure there.

"Please do not touch that," the figure said and makes his way down the stairs. "I am not finished with him."

"Yeah you are!" Mikey shouts before the two run at him and kick him down.

Mikey runs over to the fallen man and removes his hood to reveal a pale blond man with pink eyes. Mikey grabs him by the front of his hood.

"Okay baldy, where are my brothers?" he demands.

"Mikey! Ames!"

They look over to see the turtles coming into the room.

"About time you two got here, we've been waiting for you," Leo says. "LEO!" Amy exclaims, running up to give him a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright, you scared me," she murmurs gently. Leo blushes when his brothers give him a smirk as he hugs Amy back.

* * *

The man leads the others to a room where the turtles have been.

"We had this guy figured all wrong," Leo explains.

"Yeah, he saw how the Foot had mutated Quarry and the others and he just wants to turn them back to normal," Donnie says.

"Couldn't he have done it in a less ominous way?" Amy asks in frustration.

"As we speak, the cavern's crystal moon is infusing them with regenerative energy," the man says, pointing to the crystals above the city. "Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each chrysalis. Within minutes, the last of them will be restored to their original human form."

"Thank you so much for clearing that up," Mikey replies, but it didn't sound sincere. He bends down to Leo. "He's lying."

"Michelangelo, you're entirely safe, I assure you. This city was built by an ancient peace loving race. At which I am the sole survivor," the man says, then holds his crystal and it begins to glow. Amy's starts to glow as well, which he notices. "You couldn't possibly be…" Amy then sees that their crystals are the same and she gasps.

"N-No way…I couldn't be…"

Everyone starts to gather around the large crystal and it starts to show a flashback. "We have lived within the Earth for many millennia, spiritual bonded with it. It was a symbiosis that of always sustained us. But we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world. Then, we detected life stirring on the surface. These new life forms fascinated us, so we began studying them from an outpost, the same outpost that most recently became your home. As the years past, however, it soon became evident that our time was coming to a close. Yes, the earth had cast its vote and our entire race endured extinction. They're all gone now."

"So how does this story involve me?" Amy asks curiously. The man pauses and gestures to a painting of a woman…who looked very similar to Amy.

"Legend has it that our queen will resurface to bring back the life that was our city as the prophecy predicts." The turtles and Amy gasp.

"Wait…so you're saying…that I'm the QUEEN?!" Amy exclaims and Mikey stares at her. "You must be old, then!" Amy glares at him.

"But you're fifteen," Leo murmurs.

"This doesn't make sense, if it's been years, she would've been dead…" Donnie thinks to himself.

"Dude," Amy mutters as she gives him a look. "Sorry."

"The prophecy was unclear to us. But our queen has now returned to restore our city."

"How long has it been?" Donnie asks.

"Long enough to make this a very lonely existence," he makes his way towards the door. "Which is why I want to return those people back to normal, only then can they help me repopulate the city."

"Well, I wouldn't count on that. They all have lives waiting for them on the surface. Families, friends," Leo says.

"NO!" he shouts, frightening them. "They will stay, they must!"

"Well, I'm sure they'll be grateful, but—"

"I refuse to let this city die. There's so much to pass on. They must stay, and so must you!"

"Say wha?" Amy asks in shock.

"Uh, I'm afraid that being, uh, all alone down here for so long has driven this guy slightly around the bend," Donnie whispers.

"Man, it's creepy being all alone," Amy murmurs.

"We, uh, appreciate the invitation to live with you in this wondrous world of yours, but—"

"Yes, it is wondrous. A world where even mutant turtles can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in the sewers, no more hiding your faces. An entire city where you can be finally be yourselves. And Amelia can be my queen," the man says and Amy gives a look of horror.

"As enticing as that sounds—"

"Let me put it this way," Raph interrupts Donnie. "There's no way we're relocating to this creepoid community, understand? Now drop it."

"And we're certainly not giving you Amy," Leo growls.

"Come on, let's go release the others," Donnie says and they are about to leave. "Buh bye," Mikey replies and follows them.

But when they make it to the doors, they close.

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to do this," Leo tells him.

"No! Heed my offer, for my bond with the earth is strong!" the man says. Then the room starts to shake and the floor starts to move, aiming at them.

They move out of the way in time before it crushed them. When Donnie throws his staff, the man blocks it by moving the ground up and it captures Donnie. When Leo charges at him, a piece of rock moves up and trips him. He crashes into the wall and he is trapped. Raph tries to jump up from behind, but the ground grabs him and his arms and legs sink to the floor. "What the?" he demands, trying to get out. Mikey tries to kick at him, but he moves some spears from the wall and knocks him down.

"You guys are a lot of help," Mikey says to his brothers and he finds his legs trapped, leaving only Amy. She turns to the man and backs away.

"Amy, get his amulet! That's how he's controlling everything!" Donnie tells her.

"Before or after he tries to kill me?" Amy asks as she runs from the spears.

"Preferably before," Leo calls out as she runs past him. She trips over Raph and when the spears inch towards her, she gets an idea as she rolls away. "Hey, if we have the same crystal…then that means I can do _this_!" she says as she moves her hand, a rock blocking her from the spears. One of them slices the amulet from his necklace. The spears stop and fall to the ground. Amy charges for the amulet and so does the man. Just as they both grab it, they crash through the wall and into the next room.

While Amy is a little dizzy, the man grabs the amulet, but during the crash, Amy sees the orbs on the ground beside him.

"Time to put you on ice!" she exclaims and raises a leg as she throws the orbs at him.

The orbs wrap around him and he is transported to one of the panels. The panel wraps around him and it starts to fill up with water, just like with Quarry. He soon freezes. Amy soon comes back, rubbing her head. She raises a hand and releases all of them.

"Thanks Ames. You seem to know how to use that crystal now," Leo tells her.

Amy gives a crestfallen look. "I know the crystals are evil, but…nothing seems to happen to me when I wear it. I don't wanna be a part of this…"

"Maybe you should take it off. We shouldn't have given it to you," Donnie says in guilt and Amy smiles. "I'll think about it, these powers are pretty cool." They chuckle as they go into the next room.

"Not one for the highlight reel, though. I mean, the guy wasn't evil, just lonely. And who can blame him?" Mikey says.

"Okay, let's find something heavy and crack these puppies open," Raph says as they go to Quarry.

"Must everything be solved with a blunt object?" Amy murmurs.

"Actually, no blunt force required. I believe this crystal is the release," Donnie explains and turns the crystal on the panel.

Smoke starts to cover Quarry and then it starts to break.

"Quarry?" Leo questions as he comes in.

"You're a girl!" Mikey gasps as he and his brothers covered their eyes. Amy gives them a glare. "What's wrong with being a girl?"

"I'm…back to normal," Quarry says.

"Come on turtles…and Amy, let's free the others," Donnie replies.

"I'll find some clothes," Amy calls out as she looks through her satchel. "What DON'T you keep in that thing?" Mikey asks curiously.

* * *

They soon release the others and they return back to human form. Amy managed to find some clothes for them.

"Well, that's all of them," Donnie reports as they find a way out of the city.

"No!" Quarry screams.

The turtles and Amy run to see that one of the people barely took a step outside, reverting back to his monster form. They grab the man and pull him back. He reverts back to his human form.

"He-he reverted back just as he stepped out of the cavern. Why?" Quarry questions. Donnie suddenly remembered something the man had said to them.

" _As we speak, the power of the cavern's crystal moon is infusing them with regenerative energy."_

* * *

Everyone goes back to the cavern and Donnie points to the crystal moon. "There, I think that's the cause. Remember, he said it provides regenerative energy. Stray too far from it and it seems the effects reverse themselves."

"Then, we can't leave his city? I don't believe it. He got what he wanted after all," Quarry says gravely.

"We'll figure this all out, Don's pretty good—"

"No," Quarry interrupts Leo. "We can't let you stay. Who knows how long it'll take?"

"But just taking off is not our style," Mikey objects.

"Please, you have your own lives to get back to. Believe me, if the solution is here, we'll find it."

"Well, there is just one thing…" Amy explains, pulling out her crystal. They all gasp. "You…you're the—"

Amy nods, interrupting her. "I promise you, we'll fix this."

"I'll keep studying the crystals, we can beat this," Donnie says.

"And then, we'll be back," Leo replies.

"Like Amy said, that's a promise," Raph finishes.

"Thank you," Quarry tells them.

The turtles and Amy are soon making their way back to the lair.

"Those poor people…I wish I knew what to do…" Amy murmurs.

They suddenly hear something and Leo pulls Amy into the tunnel to hide. There's splashing down the sewers. It's the Foot.

"Foot ninjas?" Leo questions.

"What are they doing down here?" Raph asks.

Something touches Mikey's shoulder and he is about to girly scream when Splinter covers his mouth and shushes him.

"Whaaat, I'm the only screamer? You have to cover my mouth?" Mikey retorts.

"You've been screaming all day," Amy tells him.

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Leo asks.

"I do not know, but I believe the Foot are searching the sewers for us. They are everywhere," Splinter informs.

"You got to be kidding me!" Raph complains.

"We cannot reach the lair undetected. We must find a new place to stay and fast."

Mikey gets an idea. "Hey, I know just the place!"

* * *

The turtles, Amy, and Splinter soon appear and April opens the door.

"Hey April, ghoulish mud pack girl," Mikey says as he goes in.

"Mind if we bunk upstairs in your apartment for a while?" Leo asks as he follows.

"Hey, what's to eat?" Raph questions as he enters.

"You got digital cable, right?" Donnie asks as he enters.

Mikey breaks a few things. "Sorry!"

"Miss O'Neil, your hospitality is very much appreciated," Splinter tells her as he goes in. Amy sighs as April turns to her.

"Sorry about this April, I know this is kind of sudden," she explains sheepishly as she walks in, April completely confused about what was going on. Her eyes widen when she sees her grandmother. She looked very…disturbed as she stands there.

"Grandmamma…? When did you get here?" Amy murmurs in confusion.

"Never mind that, dear. You know about the crystal?" she demands and Amy touches her crystal in response.

"Yes…you know about that?"

"I may be old, but you can't put nothing against me!"

Amy sweats sheepishly. "Right…so everything is true, then? Our ancestors were really queens of that city?"

Her grandmother sighs, nodding. "Yes. I was one as well. Your great great great great great great grandmother was the first. Your mother and I were queens of our own time. Every generation, we have watched over them…and now you have to save it. You need to keep that on, it protects you. When you were gone...I knew you would come back on your own. That's why we never called the police or told anyone."

Amy looks in shock as she tells her the news. "But…what about the crystals? I thought they were evil."

"Wherever there is evil, there is good. That's why yours doesn't have any effects on you like those poor folks down there. And why your crystal is connected to all of them."

Amy gives a confused look. "So, somehow the turtles picked out a good crystal out of all of them in the lair? That doesn't make sense…and how do you know about the mutants down there?!"

Her grandmother cackles and winks. "That's a secret."

Amy looks scared as she backs away to the stairs. "Oh, and make your ancestors proud. The solution is right in front of you, baby child."

She screams as she runs up the stairs. "GUYS, MY GRANDMA IS PSYCHIC!"

Grandmamma cackles again. "I got her good."


	16. The King

**Angel: I was at the mall for four hours, so...XD I didn't have time to update this morning and I just got back.**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

 _Comets fall through the sky in this alternate dimension. Being a ninja turtle, I've seen a lot of crazy things in the past few years, my friend Amy included. Amy and I stand defensively, our weapons in hand. But this really takes the prize. We're surrounded by monsters. At first, I thought we were dreaming. The monsters roar at us. Then I wished we were. The monsters charge at us. I flip over one and Amy kicks him down. I hit two with my bo-staff._

 _One of them charges, but I kick him down. I dodge a claw from one and Amy elbows him in the face. We backflip to an entrance to a floating city. But this was no dream. This was definitely a nightmare. The monsters charge at us again._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Cars drive past buildings at night time. At 2nd Time Around, the turtles and Amy have a conversation. Well, Leo and Raph argue. The other three just listen. "Look, we need to go back down there and flush those stinkin' Foot ninjas outta _our_ sewers. And I mean flush," Raph demands, punching his hands. "Raph, we don't even know what they're doing down there," Leo tells him. "I don't care," Raph retorts. "You _should_!" Leo argues. "My sons, you thwarted their many schemes and defeated their master. Clearly they are searching for our lair," Splinter explains.

"I thought with the Shredder gone, we'd seen the last of those bozos. Do you really think they could find our lair? I just got my room the way I like it a-and my famous ninja trading card collection is just lying out in the open. If they take that, I'll-I'll—" Grandmamma smacks Mikey in the head with her cane. "OW!" he exclaims. "Calm your shell down, boy. Back in my day, we never had to worry about things like that," she mutters, shaking her head. April turns to Amy, who was sewing up a dress for her grandmother. "Your grandmother's very…"

"Unique? Yes. But wrong? Never," Amy interrupts. "Grandmamma's right. Relax, Mikey. With all the techno camouflage and security devices I've installed, there's no way they'll find our place," Donnie holds out a chip, "barbecue soy chip?"

"Fire away, bro!" Mikey tells him and Donnie throws a chip into his mouth. "Those ninjerks are keeping us from our home. We should be down there smacking heads," Raph says and April tries to watch TV. "Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish. Sometimes it is best to sit still. The answers will come," Splinter tells them. "Shoot, that's what got me into jail…63 times," Grandmamma interjects. April turns to Amy. "She's been to jail?" she whispers. "I'll tell you later," Amy murmurs back.

"Master Splinter's right. Besides our home is where we're all together as a family. That's what really matters," Leo explains. April clears her throat. "You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to and Amy and her grandma can visit whenever…just as long as you don't stand in front of the TV," April tells them, annoyed. "Yes! Sit down and _SHUT UP!_ " Grandmamma exclaims, glaring. Raph and Leo wince. "Yes, Grandmamma. Sorry," Raph murmurs.

"Sorry, April. Sorry, Grandmamma," Leo replies sheepishly. "Interrupting my shows…hmph!" Grandmamma murmurs. "Grandmamma…" Amy mutters. "You know darn well I like my shows, baby child. I'm just tellin' 'em how it is," she argues and Amy sighs. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. The turtles gasp. April and Amy stand up. "Oh no, who could that be?" she asks. "You guys can't be seen. You'd better—" she turns to see the five gone. "Whoa! I didn't even see 'em leave! What is that, some magic trick?" Grandmamma says in awe. "No, it's a ninja trick," Amy answers and her grandma cackles. "I gotta learn how to do that. Shoot, it could help me avoid the popo!" she replies, cackling again. Amy shrugs at April before opening the door.

Leo chuckles from above the door quietly. A delivery man stands at the door. "Chinese takeout. $14.95, ladies," he explains. "But I didn't order any…" Amy points to Donnie. "Oh…of course I did. I'll get my purse," she says, walking away. "About time," Grandmamma mutters as she watches TV. The delivery man sees Mikey. He shakes his head before seeing a teddy bear in Mikey's place. "Oh, uh, it's nothing to worry about!" Amy exclaims nervously, blocking his view from the chair. "Hey, looking good. You, uh, you got a boyfriend?" he says nervously.

"I know he did not just say what I think he don' said," Grandmamma calls out. Amy grunts at her grandma. "Grandmamma!" she hisses. "Ain't no way he tryin' that up in here. He want a girlfriend, he can go out and get one. Or maybe from one of them dating sites. Not in here, no way, no how. Don't you try that in here before I come over there and smack ya to death. In fact I outta call the police on his behind for hittin' on a teenager and they come in here to find him dead! Dead dead dead. I would go to jail for that, I don't care," Grandmamma threatens, pointing a finger at the man. Amy gives her grandma a look that said 'Stop.' Leo gives the woman a thumbs up and she winks at him.

Luckily, April comes back to pay the man. "Thank you so much, bye bye now!" April calls out, shutting the door closed. Grandmamma suddenly opens the door. "Next time, send someone else here. You annoying me. Don't you ever hit on my grandbaby again, you hear? Before I kick your butt all the way to New Jersey!" she tells him. "GRANDMAMMA!" Amy shouts from inside and she slams the door closed, muttering incoherent words under her breath. April sighs in relief as does Amy. They see the turtles and Splinter. "Wow, you guys _are_ good," April comments.

"It's our job," Leo tells her, bowing. "We're ninja," Donnie explains. "Yeah, check out my ninja stealth action," Mikey holds the chip bag over his face. "Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me, now you don't," he says. Donnie snatches the bag from him. "Give me that, Houdini. You've been hogging the nachos all afternoon," Donnie tells him. "Did you see the way Grandmamma put the verbal smackdown on that guy?" Raph comments. "Well, my baby child wasn't gonna do it. She too nice, letting people flirt with her like that. Oooh, he don' made me mad now. Gimme that sweet and sour chicken, need to relax myself before I wreck someone in the face," she says, grabbing a bag.

Amy covers her face and slides down the couch. "How…am I related to you?" she mutters. "Your order, I presume?" April asks Mikey and Donnie, holding up the bags of takeout. "He did it!" they both exclaim at the same time, pointing to each other. "May I have the privilege of getting you anything else, m'lords?" April asks sarcastically. "No, we're fine. Thanks," Donnie tells her and Mikey takes the food. "One from column A, one from column B," Mikey comments and they scarf down the food.

April sighs. "I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of five…well, four, overnight," April comments. "Tell me about it," Splinter mutters. "I'll handle this," Grandmamma says, standing up. "Wait, Grandmamma, don't—" she smacks Donnie and Mikey with her cane. "Have some manners, this ain't no farm, it's your friend's house. Now she took you in, and you gonna show her some respect!" Grandmamma threatens, hands on her hips. "Yes, ma'am!" Donnie and Mikey exclaim nervously, grabbing chopsticks.

"Huh, guess I don't need to take the mother title," April murmurs to Amy. Raph yawns. "Well, I'm in the showers," he says, walking away. Leo looks at Grandmamma scolding the two turtles and then at Amy. "Just…don't turn into her when you get old," he tells her. "Believe me, I'm far from turning into her," she says dryly.

* * *

Donnie tinkers with something while listening to Grandmamma telling a story when Amy was a baby. "Wait, wait, so you went to the highest speed with Amy in the car? And her mom too?" Mikey asks, laughing. "That man was trying to rob our butts! I scared him outta my car. Who he think he is, trying to rob me and my babies? Either that, or I woulda killed him with my Glock!" Grandmamma exclaims. "With me in the car? I was only eight months old," Amy points out. "…Yeah, I still woulda don' it," her grandma replies and Amy snickers while the others laugh.

Raph sings in the showers before he cries out. He steps out of the bathroom with a towel on and his mask off. "Yo Donnie! Can you do something about the hot water? Turtle can't even get a decent shower in this joint!" Raph calls out. "Been there, done that," Donnie tells him. "Well go there and do it again!" Raph tells him. "Why is it always me? Why don't you ask Mikey to fix something once in awhile?" Donnie asks, turning to his brother. Mikey hums while eating chips.

"Never mind. I'll go fix the water heater… _again_ ," Donnie says, standing up. "I really appreciate it, Don," April replies. "No problem," Donnie tells her. "But keep an eye out for Kirby, you know, the guy I lease the basement apartment to? I don't need you scaring my new tenant," April warns him. "Don't worry, April, I'm a ninja. Piece of cake," Donnie assures her. "Mm, but you always get ya shell in trouble anyway. Sweetheart, go with him. You could use some fresh air anyway," Grandmamma retorts, pointing to her.

Amy sighs, not bothering to argue, before standing up. "There's cake?! I love cake!" Mikey exclaims. "Guess I'm going grocery shoppin' then," Grandmamma murmurs, standing up.

* * *

Donnie opens the basement door, Amy following close behind. "I know there's a light around here somewhere," Donnie murmurs before he finds the light switch. He turns it on. "You know, Grandmamma's pretty funny," Donnie comments to Amy. "She's also pretty dramatic. You saw how she was to that guy," she mutters and he laughs. "Her heart's in the right place…most of the time," Amy tells him.

They see an ominous shadow and gasp. "What's that?" he asks. They see a bat-like creature. Amy and Donnie both scream. Donnie pulls out his staff while Amy pulls out her sword and they both flip over the creature. Donnie tries to hit it, but it flies away. "W-What was that thing?" Amy asks in shock. "I don't know," Donnie answers slowly. They peek around the corner. "I could've sworn it went down this way," Donnie says in confusion. Amy taps his shoulder and points to an open door.

They walk up to it and peek in to see a man drawing. His pencil had a pink crystal attached to it. "That must be April's new tenant," Donnie whispers. "What's he doing?" Amy asks. Kirby finishes a bug-like drawing and to their shock, it comes to life! "W-Wha…" Amy murmurs, pointing to the creature and to the man in disbelief. "How'd he do that?" Donnie asks, stepping inside a little further.

The creature flies towards them. They duck and the creature flies out before disappearing. Kirby sees the two. "What? Green monster? I don't remembering drawing you…or her," he says in confusion. He stands up. "You-you must-you must be here for your crystal. Look, pals, I was only borrowing it for a while, just please put the stick and sword down," he says nervously. "Slow down, friend. I know I must look weird to you, but we're not here to hurt you," Donnie and Amy put the weapons away. "My name is Donatello. This is my good friend, Amelia and we don't know anything about any crystal," he explains. "But what we want to know is how you just did what you did!" Amy says in amazement. Kirby looks at his pencil.

"It wasn't really me. I-I mean, I can draw, sure, been doing it for years, but it's this crystal. It supplied the magic," he explains, holding out the pencil. "Crystals. It had to be crystals," Donnie comments, recalling their recent adventure in the underground city. "What do you mean?" Kirby asks. "Nothing. It's just that we're not unfamiliar with magic crystals lately," Amy explains dryly. "You should really try this. Here, let me find you a clean page," Kirby tells them, turning to his sketchbook.

"Say, doesn't my appearance freak you out a little?" Donnie asks. "Fella, since my sketches started leaping off the page, I've seen freakier, believe me. By the way, my friends call me Kirby," he explains, holding out his hand. "You can call me Don," Donnie replies, shaking his hand. "And you can call me Amy," Amy tells him, smiling gently as she shakes his hand. "So, uh, where did you get that crystal, Kirby?" Donnie asks curiously. "I found it in a pile of coal of all places. And accidentally discovered what it could do. Here, draw something," he says, holding out the pencil to them.

Donnie looks at Amy before taking the pencil. "This is too good to pass up," he comments before sitting down. "I wonder if there's some sort of biomolecular energy transfer involved," he wonders. "Don, just draw something," Kirby tells him. "He's always like that," Amy confirms, nodding. Donnie laughs. "Okay, but I'm afraid a stick person is the best I can do," Donnie replies. "Aw, don't worry, it takes a few years of practice before you can really have fun," Kirby chuckles as Donnie finishes his stick person. "Not a bad stick guy, though."

"There, finished," Donnie says and the stick person comes to life. He jumps up and the three look in amazement. It jumps on the table before knocking a can to the floor. Donnie laughs. "This is too wild!" he comments. "Told ya," Kirby replies. The stick person jumps down before kicking Donnie in the leg. "Ow!" he exclaims, jumping up and down. Amy laughs, falling to the floor. It kicks him again. "Hey, now cut that out!" Donnie warns, pulling out his staff. The stick person jumps up and kisses Amy's cheek before disappearing.

"Well, that was weird," she comments, placing a hand on her cheek. "It just disappeared," Donnie says in shock. "Just like that thing we saw earlier," Amy whispers to him. "They all do. Everything I draw comes to life and then they just vanish. Amy, you wanna try?" Kirby explains, holding out the pencil. "Sure!" she exclaims, taking the pencil. They watch as she draws. "I've had years of experience drawing. I mostly draw designs, though," she explains to Kirby. "Hey, everyone has their preference," he comments and Amy finishes. She drew a strapless dress. It comes to life and twirls around in the air.

"The guys are never gonna believe this!" she squeals. "There was one exception, though. A thing I drew a couple of weeks ago. It didn't go away," Kirby explains, walking up to something covered by a sheet. He pulls it away to reveal a portal. "Can't rightly tell you what it is," he finishes. "Looks like a weird kind of…doorway," Donnie murmurs before putting his hand through it. He pulls it back. "Incredible," he comments in awe. "Hey, be careful," Kirby warns. Donnie steps into the portal.

"Don!" Kirby calls out. "Donnie!" Amy exclaims. "Can you hear me?" Kirby asks. "I'm going after him," Amy declares, running inside. "Oh no, not you too, Amy!" Kirby yells. Suddenly, both of them appear from the portal. "Kirby, you're not gonna believe this! You've got to see what's on the other side of this thing!" Donnie explains. "It's amazing!" Amy comments, her eyes sparkling. "Eh, what the heck?" Kirby asks, putting his pencil on his ear. "Let me just grab my sketchbook," he tells them before running to the portal. "Geronimoooo!"

He finds himself falling. Donnie catches him. "Gotcha!" he says, putting him down. "That last step's a bit of a stretch, huh?" Amy asks with a smile. "Good catch, Don. Thanks," Kirby comments. "No prob, Kirby. One question, though. What is this place?" Donnie answers. They were in some forest-like land with a city not too far away from them. "It's like some sort of alternate reality. A different dimension. It's-it's incredible," Donnie explains as they look around.

"It all looks familiar, too familiar," Kirby says. "What do you mean?" Amy asks in confusion. Kirby opens his sketchbook. "Look. I drew it. I drew it all," he tells them, showing the exact same place they were in from one of the pages. "Wait, so all your drawings disappear…and they end up here," Amy deducts. Donnie sees something in the distance. "Kirby, check out that weirdo. It looks like one of those monsters out of your notebook," he explains, and Amy turns to see a large monster.

Kirby looks at the same monster from one of the pages. "It is. I remember drawing that one," Kirby replies. "It's ignoring us," Amy points out as the monster walks away. "Come on," Kirby tells them and they follow the monster. They stop when they see several monsters running towards the city. "Looks like someone's in store for a monster-size beatdown!" Donnie comments as they see several warriors in front of the bridge to the city. "Brace yourselves!"

"Those creatures are gonna rip those guys apart," Kirby says. Three creatures charge, but are hit by a warrior with a hammer. Another one jumps down on him, but another warrior kicks him away. One warrior clashes weapons with another creature, only to hit him with his shield. Another creature punches him. The warriors find themselves overwhelmed by the creatures. "You shall not pass!" the warrior with the hammer declares, throwing his weapon. A creature punches it, making it explode.

Donnie, Amy, and Kirby shield their eyes from the light. They look to see the warriors defeated. The creatures roar in victory. "We gotta do something!" Kirby exclaims. "Stay here. We're on it," Donnie tells him and he and Amy pull out their weapons, charging. "Coming through!" they shout before jumping up and hitting the creatures. Donnie and Amy stand back to back. Donnie punches one while Amy high kicks one. Donnie hits one with his staff. The warriors watch as the two fight, a creature flying past them.

"What new strange creatures are they?" one of them asks. Donnie hits one under the legs. A small one lunges for Donnie, but Amy kicks him away. Donnie uses his staff to propel himself up, hitting three creatures. Amy stabs her katana to the ground and stands on the handle. She split kicks two creatures before backflipping to the ground, grabbing her katana. The two leap in front of the warriors, twirling their weapons. "To war!" one of the warriors exclaims and they all yell, running into the battle. Donnie yells too, pumping his fists. Amy slaps her forehead. "Oh my God…" she mutters.

They all hit the creatures. The rest run away. Kirby laughs as he runs up to them. "We came, we saw, we kicked monster butt!" Donnie exclaims. "Whoo-hoo!" Amy hollers, pumping her fist. "Wow Don, Amy, you've got some moves. I've never seen anything like that. Except maybe in the comics," Kirby comments, making Amy laugh a bit. "Hail to you strangers," one of the warriors tells them, walking up to the three. "Um, hi. I mean, hail," Donnie says nervously and Amy snickers under her breath. "You are welcome here. We few are all that stand against the darkness, the creatures which you helped us defeat. We owe you our gratitude," he explains.

"You're welcome," Amy replies. "But we must prepare. They will return," the warrior finishes. "They can bring it on. We were just getting warmed up," Donnie brags, punching the air. "Now you sound like Mikey," Amy comments, laughing. "They will be back in greater numbers, more than we can possibly defend against and when they come, in force, we may lose the bridge and with it, our city. I cannot bear to think of the dark powers destroying our wondrous city, our loved ones, our families. Those monsters, they will destroy everything."

"We won't let that happen," Donnie says in determination. "We'll do whatever we can to stop them," Kirby inputs. "Yeah! For your city!" Amy exclaims, clenching her fists. "Sire, here they come!" one of the warriors points out. "Thousands of them!" Amy's eyes widen. "Did you just say…?" she turns around to see a stampede of monsters coming towards them. Kirby and Donnie gasp while Amy gulps. "Well, we knew it wasn't going to be easy," she replies nervously. "We must defend the entrance to the bridge, even if it costs our lives!"

Donnie and Amy step in front of the warriors. "Let's do it to it!" Amy exclaims as the thousands of monsters run towards them. They look at the army. "Man, Kirby, you draw all of those?" Donnie asks. "Yeah, I have a habit of drawing a lot," Kirby answers sheepishly. "I understand you there, Kirby," Amy murmurs. "Did you have to be so prolific? Couldn't you have drawn less? Or maybe some more friendly guys?" Donnie questions as the monsters run. "Heck was I supposed to know they'd all come alive and attack us?" Kirby retorts. "No one's perfect," Amy assures him, patting the man on the shoulder.

They look back to the army. "We must not let them across the bridge," the lead warrior orders. Donnie and Amy look at the lead warrior before charging into battle. Three monsters leap before one of them is punched. Amy lands in front of one, blocking it with her sword. She then does a 360 kick, hitting three of them. Donnie whacks one and then uses his staff to prop himself up, hitting two monsters. The lead warrior blocks weapons with another monster. Kirby watches as they all fight. He flips to a page in his notebook and ducks from a pipe that flies past him. He looks at a warrior from his page.

The warrior he was looking at dodges a punch from a monster. Donnie uses his staff to jump away from a monster. Amy jumps from behind him and he gives her a boost to hit a monster in front of him. She stands behind Donnie to block a monster. She uses the distraction to kick him in the stomach. Donnie jumps and kicks another monster. Suddenly, Donnie is hit by a hammer. "Donnie!" Amy exclaims before she's hit too. She lands next to Donnie in front of Kirby. Donnie sits up, rubbing his head. Amy groans and sits up, dusting dirt off of her. "Don, Amy, you two okay?" Kirby asks.

"Well, we-we could use a little help," Donnie answers, holding out a hand. Kirby pulls him up and Donnie pulls Amy up. They hear a roar and Donnie spins his bo staff. They turn to see three monsters running for the three. "There are too many of these things!" Donnie exclaims. "If I had a quarter for every time I've seen a monster today…I'd be rich," Amy says dryly to Kirby before jumping in to help Donnie. Kirby ponders on what to do. "Hey, I've got an idea," he murmurs, pulling out his pencil and drawing. He starts to draw Donnie first.

Donnie rolls to block a monster. As one sneaks towards him, he turns around and strikes him with his staff. Amy scissor kicks two monsters. As two more come for her, she scissor kicks, but not before pausing to fix her bangs. "Ah, that's better," she comments. "It just might work," Kirby says, almost done with Donnie. Donnie whacks two monsters with his staff and leaps to knock one under the legs. He kicks one behind him. "Donnie, look out!" Amy calls out as she punches a monster. Donnie ducks under a punch before whacking the monster. "Thanks, Amy," he tells her with a smile. "You're welcome!" she yells back as she ducks under a hammer.

Kirby starts drawing Amy next. Amy jumps up and flips onto a monster's neck before flipping to the ground, taking the monster with her. She pants and wipes her forehead. "My grandma was right: I do need a gym membership," she mutters. Donnie turns to two monsters and Amy jumps to him. Suddenly, something glows where Donnie's hand should be, and something glows on Amy's body and hair. "Wha?" they ask in confusion as something appears in Donnie's hand. "What the shell?" Donnie questions. "I call it a gravity equalizer. It cancels the gravity equation. I just made it up," Kirby calls out, shrugging. Amy looks at her hands before an outfit appears on her.

Her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with a curl on the end connected to a small sphere and oval section of hair, knotted to let a long, thick curl hang loose. On her head are matching antennae-style cowlicks. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head with a pink gem. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a pale pink frilly piece below to match the frilly petticoat of her skirt. A fuchsia bow rests at her chest with a small frilly piece behind it and a gold ornament sewn to the center. The back of her top is split into coat-tails and she gains fuchsia short-shorts. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists, while her boots are knee-length with light pink folds at the top to match the toe. A small hot pink ribbon hangs from the fold.

"I-Is this me?" she asks in shock. "It gives you super speed," Kirby explains as she inspects herself. "I like it," Donnie and Amy comment at the same time. Donnie puts his staff away. As two monsters charge at them, Donnie uses his equalizer. When the monsters are hit, they float up in the air. Amy turns to three monsters and starts circling them faster than the speed of sound. Their eyes start spinning and they fall to the ground, dizzy. "This is so cool!" Amy exclaims, smiling. Donnie turns to see four monsters. Amy suddenly appears next to him.

"Eat negative gravity and speed, you loser," Donnie tells them, aiming his equalizer at them. Amy runs around the monsters, distracting them. Donnie uses this opportunity to hit them with his equalizer. He then hit two more. He blows the air off it. "The gravity equalizer. Don't leave home without it," Donnie says with a smile. Amy snickers, covering her mouth. A monster runs for Donnie, and he aims the equalizer at it. Unfortunately, the gravity equalizer shorts out. "Uh oh. That doesn't sound good," Donnie comments nervously. Amy cracks her knuckles. "I got this," she tells him.

However, when Amy circles the monster, she slows down. She runs at normal speed. "Aw, what?" she asks before the monster grabs her. She punches his hand. "Let go of me, you metal-wearing freak!" she exclaims. Donnie swings the equalizer at him, making the monster drop Amy. "Makes a good club, anyway," Donnie comments before catching Amy. "Huh, so this is what it's like to save you. Usually, that's Leo's job," he teases. Amy scoffs and jumps off. "Ha ha, very funny," she retorts, but couldn't help blushing at the mention of Leo.

Donnie hears more fighting and looks to see the warriors battling the monsters. Some of them run towards the bridge. Donnie looks to his right to see monsters. Amy looks to her left to see more monsters. "How…many are there?" Amy asks in disbelief. Donnie turns to see Kirby drawing. "They're still coming, Kirby, lots of them," Donnie points out. "Yeah, I don't think we can fight all of them. Do something!" Amy finishes.

"And a size reference for scale…finish it up for the few details and…voila!" Kirby says as they stand in a large robot with two arms and a mouth in the middle. "Whoa!" Donnie exclaims. "Unbelievable!" Amy says in awe. "What do you call this one?" Donnie asks. Two monsters try to hit it. "It's kind of a local Greek traveler. It's supposed to respond to my brainwaves. See?" Kirby explains, moving his arm so that the traveler could move an arm. "Wow…" Amy murmurs. Kirby picks up several monsters and puts them in the mouth.

"Looks like it's time to commence with operation clean-up," Donnie comments, throwing away the equalizer. The traveler picks up more monsters. "Alright, Kirby, you do your thing…" Donnie starts. "And we'll do ours!" Amy exclaims as they both jump off the traveler. They jump off an arm as it moves and split kick two monsters. Donnie kicks another one before landing. "The creatures have broken through. We must stop them!" the lead warrior says and the two ninjas see the monsters running towards the bridge. "Hey, get back here, you creepy creeps! Unless you're afraid!" Donnie calls out.

Three monsters turn around and run back towards them. "Well, it worked somehow…" Amy murmurs. The three monsters tackle Donnie. "Hey, get off of him!" Amy exclaims, jumping in. The lead warrior hits a monster before two of them jump him. Another warrior is jumped. "It's no good. There's too many of them!" Donnie says as he and Amy are being held by monsters. Another warrior is jumped and Kirby watches. "What to do, what to do? Wait!" Kirby replies, flipping through his sketchbook. "If all these goons are in this sketchbook, then…"

Donnie and Amy try to hold off the monsters. Kirby draws as quickly as he can. "Yes, yes I have it!" he exclaims. Meanwhile, the monsters that were running on the bridge come near a little girl. Her mother grabs her and the monsters start to reach the gate. "Come on," Kirby murmurs. The mother runs, but trips. As Kirby struggles to finish, the mother and her daughter look up at the monsters, defenseless. Kirby cringes as he tries to draw. A monster runs for the mother and her daughter and suddenly, his arms and legs are shackled.

The mother and the daughter look to see the monsters all trapped in some sort. Donnie and Amy look up to see the trapped monsters. "Well that was weird," Amy comments quietly, blinking. "Huzzah! Huzzah!" all the warriors cheer. "Thank you, mighty sorcerer. You are welcome in our land and our homes anytime," the lead warrior tells Kirby. "Gee, thanks," Kirby says, giving a thumbs up. "Kirby, my friend, you are the king," Donnie comments as Kirby climbs down. "How did you do that?" Amy asks. "As fast as I could," Kirby answers, showing them the pages of the trapped monsters.

They all laugh. "Come on, we should go home," Donnie says and they walk away. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Though I gotta say, I really wish we had more time to explore this place. I mean, it's incredible," Kirby comments as they reach the portal. "Hey, we can do that another day. How 'bout some chow? I'm starving," Donnie answers, placing a hand on Kirby's shoulder. "What I wouldn't give for my grandma's cherry pie right about now…" Amy murmurs, licking her lips. "As long as you're buying," Kirby replies, putting a hand on Donnie's shoulder. They hear a whoosh-like sound and turn to see the portal shrinking.

"The portal!" Donnie exclaims. "It's shrinking!" Kirby points out and they race up to the portal. "Don, Amy, you go first," Kirby tells them. "But—"

"Don't argue, there's no time! Just go!" Kirby tells them. They look at Kirby then the portal. "Amy, you go first," Donnie orders and Amy cannonballs to the portal. "Bonzaiiii!" she exclaims, passing through the portal. "Okay, once I'm in, I'll pull you through and—" Donnie gets stuck into the portal. "No! I'm stuck!" Donnie shouts, trying to get out. "Hang on, Don! Amy, pull him inside!" Kirby calls out. Amy grabs Donnie's arms and pulls as Kirby pushes him. Donnie rolls out and gasps as the portal starts to shrink. "Kirby!" they exclaim, falling to their knees. "Nooo!" they shout and the portal disappears, but not before two paper airplanes fly out.

They land in front of the two. "What?" Donnie asks and they look at the papers. Donnie was holding his equalizer in a superhero pose. Amy had her arms stretched out in the outfit she was still wearing.

 _Don,_

 _Life at best is bittersweet. See ya around, pal!_

 _Kirby_

 _Amy,_

 _A fabulous shimmer! A glow in people's hearts! See ya around!_

 _Kirby_

Amy and Donnie sigh sadly for their left behind friend.


	17. The Shredder Strikes Back Part 1

**Angel: To Alex, that comment was rude and as soon as I get the reviews back, I'm deleting it. It's not my fault that I have a life! *huffs* Anyway, next update is tomorrow, since I don't get home until noon and I only have one exam tomorrow :3**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

 _Thunder strikes as I run across the rooftops. There are times in your life when we draw on everything you have. I pull out one of my katana blades as I land. Water drips down my face as I growl. Foot Ninjas approach me. Times when you reach down into the deepest part of yourself. I stand up, getting into a stance with my blade. When you know you've got to give it your all because anything less won't get the job done. The ninjas disperse as Hun appears. He smirks at me._

 _In times like these that you find out who you are. I gesture to him with my hand. That is, if you live long enough. I leap up to charge as he runs towards me._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Early in the morning at April's apartment, the sun engulfs them, but no one pays attention to it. Raph sleeps on the floor, Donnie sleeps on top of the couch, and Mikey sleeps on the couch. Donnie's foot ends up in Mikey's face and he waves it away. "Oh, jeez, what died?" he mutters, putting his face into the pillow.

Amy is on the floor in her sleeping bag, snoring softly. As they sleep, Splinter opens his eyes. Leo is standing right behind him, the window open. He always did his morning training, and living in April's apartment wasn't going to stop him.

"Your morning training, my son?"

Leo turns to him. "Yes, sensei, while the city's still quiet."

Splinter walks up to him. "Your discipline is commendable, Leonardo. Have a good run."

Amy slowly opens her eyes as she hears them. Leo is about to step out of the window. "But I trust you are not thinking of going back to scout the lair alone."

Leo freezes and turns to Splinter. "Why would I do that? Just because the sewer tunnels are overrun with Foot Ninja, so we're forced to hide here at April's like cowards?" the second question seemed angry rather than dismissive.

"You ask a question that is not a question. If we are to succeed against our foes, we will need to act together as a team, not as rash individuals."

"I understand, Master Splinter. I am curious, though. With Shredder gone, what _are_ the Foot Ninja up to?"

Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "Patience, my son. I have a feeling we will find out all too soon."

"He's right."

The two turn to Amy. Her hair is in pigtails and she wears a pink and white short sleeved pajama shirt with long pink pants. Leo gives a look of surprise as he blushes.

"A-Ames! I'm sorry. I, I mean we, didn't mean to wake you." Amy smiles at him.

"You didn't. I hope you accomplish something during your training." Leo smiles back.

"Thank you."

Amy suddenly frowns and she pulls out her sword. "I want you to take it. You know, in case something happens." She holds it out to him and Leo shakes his head.

"I can't take your weapon from you, you need it more."

"Leo, it's just until you come back. I trust you. Please, I insist."

Leo slowly takes it and examines it. She had so easily given him her weapon…as a show of trust…he gives a grin. "I promise I'll take good care of it." Amy places a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, okay?" she murmurs in worry. Leo places his hand on top of hers. "I will." He blushes at the warmth of her hand before pulling away. Amy turns away and when she looks back, he's gone. She sighs.

* * *

Leo runs across the rooftops. While doing his run, he couldn't but think about a certain brunette in pink. Every time he closed his eyes, her face appears in his brain. Whenever he asked her to meditate, she always made time for him. She was already proving to be a good ninja. Her calm air was contagious. He always felt like he was in peace when she was around. She could make him laugh at any time. She was shy sometimes, but deep down, she was brave and at ease with herself. She was mature, most of the time, and wise. How could they be such good friends and he's only known her for a few months?

She was adorable, he admitted, at times too, such as when she blushes or changes her appearance sometimes. He loved talking with her, getting to know her better. He also comforted her at times, like about her crystal, since he hated to see her so upset. She comforted him too, about the Shredder. She was so…intriguing. Her enthusiasm was unending, and her generosity is boundless. He starts thinking about the way she smiles when she was laughing. He starts to blush before frowning to himself.

He didn't know how he had come across as to thinking about Amy, but it was true. He thought Amy was absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair and how she always twirled it, her mesmerizing green eyes, her smile. His eyes widen in realization. He…he hadn't felt this way before. He wasn't unsure of his feelings, he knew that Amy would never hurt him on purpose. He breathes deeply, trying to take in his feelings. He felt like his insides are on fire, and it shows, as his face heats up. It wasn't a fleeting thought…

He couldn't deny it any longer. He was falling for Amy. HARD.

He decides to shake it off for now as he continues his run. As he jumps across the rooftops, he doesn't notice Foot Ninjas in one particular alley. They start to follow him, something that doesn't go unnoticed as one of them raises his swords. Leo ducks and turns to glare at the ninjas. He growls in anger and pulls out Amy's sword. He suddenly senses something and turns to see more ninjas. They gesture to the others to attack him. Leo sees a rope and jumps on the fallen ninja to grab it. He cuts it and swings to another building. The ninjas chase after him.

* * *

Back at April's, Mikey and the others snore. Mikey waves his hand in front of his face and suddenly slams it on his face, getting the others' attention. "What? What is it?" Raph asks.

Mikey chuckles awkwardly. "Oh man. I slept on my hand and it got numb and hit my face and I thought somebody slapped me. Don't you hate that?"

They stare at him until Raph starts to walk towards the bathroom, muttering, "Words fail me."

Mikey beats him to the bathroom. "First dibs on the bathroom!" he slams the door in Raph's face. Raph sighs, putting his head on the door in defeat.

"Hey, whatever happened to ladies first?" Amy asks in a fake hurt tone.

Mikey makes breakfast, the toaster burning behind him, and April steps out of her room. She yawns and stretches, her hair down. She sees the others are awake. "I really do have four turtles and a rat sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream."

"Same. And it'll get worse in three, two, one," Amy murmurs as she flips through a magazine before pointing to the door. The door suddenly bursts open, revealing Grandmamma. "Hey everybody! Grandmamma is in the house!" she exclaims, slamming the door.

"Don't break April's door, Grandmamma," Amy mutters.

"You hush."

April sniffs the air, catching the burnt smell from the kitchen. "Hey, what's burning?"

"Mikey's cooking," Raph answers.

"Should've gotten here earlier," Grandmamma grumbles.

Mikey accidentally spreads the yolk on the pan. He whines before scrambling them up. "Hey, scrambled is okay with everybody, right?"

"Again?" everyone asks, making him cringe. He notices that one was missing. "Hey guys, where's Leo?"

"He is engaged in his morning exercises," Splinter answers. Donnie looks out the window.

"If he doesn't get back soon, he's gonna get soaked. That sky's looking angry," Donnie comments as thunder strikes loudly. Amy looks outside in worry.

* * *

Leo climbs up a building, panting heavily. He kneels to take a breath before a ninja steps in front of him. He sees an army and stands up, taking a stance with Amy's sword. He backs up to the edge of the building. Leo pulls out one of his swords and growls at the army. They run towards him.

Leo leaps up and steps on two of their heads before kicking two down. He kicks and fights with his katanas. Leo leaps down, all the ninjas defeated. He hears something nearby and turns to see more ninjas. He glares at them, thunder striking yet again. He looks up at the clouds before it starts to rain. He cringes when he sees various ninjas, all armed with weapons. Leo twitches before growling.

* * *

Raph catches a stray plate. "Got it, thanks." Mikey throws the dishes to him and Raph places it down. April looks in worry. "Ah, no!"

"One more!" Mikey says and throws the dish to Raph. "Not the china!" April protests.

"Oops." The plate breaks and April sighs, placing a hand on her head. "Why should today be any different?"

"Kids," Splinter mutters from behind his newspaper.

"Sorry, April," Mikey tells her.

"Yeah, really," Raph replies with an apologetic look. "Um, you got any glue?"

Amy sighs as she picks up the pieces. "I can fix it…again."

"Don't sweat it. I realize it's tough for six…people to share a one-person apartment," April replies as she fixes her hair. Donnie helps her sit down. He places a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be out of your way as soon as we can," he assures.

"Don't get me wrong. I love you guys, I really do, it's just…my place is too small," April explains. "April, it was either that or one of them would have to sleep in my room," Amy murmurs.

"We will leave as soon as the Foot ninja are gone from the tunnels surrounding our lair," Splinter tells her.

Mikey walks past them, carrying seven plates of food and toast. "Uh, can I help you with that very delicate china, Mikey?" April asks nervously.

"I got it, thanks." He throws up everything and April screams nervously, covering her eyes. When she opens them, everything is set neatly. Mikey laughs it off. "Ninja training."

"I need to learn that," Amy murmurs in disbelief. Mikey sits down and scarfs down his food.

"Say what you like about Mikey, the guy knows how to scramble an egg," Raph says with his mouth full. Amy gags in disgust. "One would think that manners were a part of their training," April replies to Splinter.

"One would think," he answers. Grandmamma gives the two a glare, since Donnie was eating properly. Raph and Mikey wipe their mouths and eat properly, not saying a word. "I should keep her around," April murmurs to Amy, who smiles. "She leaves that impression on people sometimes."

"Shouldn't Leo have been back by now?" Mikey asks. "Hey, of the five of us, Leo's the one you never have to worry about," Donnie replies. Amy frowns as she looks outside.

* * *

Leo scowls as he stares at the army of ninjas. He kicks one from behind as he fends off another. He kicks away three ninjas and split kicks two ninjas. Soon, all the ninjas are defeated. Leo backs away to take a breather. He puts his swords away, exhausted. He looks up from the building across to see the Foot Tech Ninjas. They jump down towards him. Leo jumps away.

He pulls out his swords. They activate their camouflage, now invisible. Leo looks around, unable to see them. But he could hear the footsteps since it was still raining. One of them hits him on the shell. Leo growls before he is kicked away to the next building. He grunts as he waits for them to approach. But he's knocked back once more. He tries to fight them, but is overpowered since he still couldn't see them. He is picked up and he dangles over the street below. They throw him off and he screams as he falls.

He puts Amy's sword away and catches the railing of a building. He climbs up and takes a stance with his sword. He sees the footsteps of the Foot Tech Ninja. He gets an idea and covers his eyes with the side of his mask. He hears a footstep and kicks away a ninja, making him visible as he is knocked down. Leo grips his sword tightly before slicing the camouflage device off and kicks the ninja down. He hears more footsteps and jumps, slicing off the camouflage device and kicking the ninja unconscious. Leo puts his mask back to his eyes as he puts his sword away. He bows before walking away and running off. Two ninjas watch him not too far away.

* * *

Raph and Donnie wash the dishes from breakfast. Mikey peeks from the doorway. "You guys need any help?"

"Keep him away from the dishes!" April calls out and he pumps his fist. "Yes! It worked." He laughs as he walks away.

"Is it me or is he getting worse?" Raph asks Donnie. Lightning crashes from outside. "Leo must be nuts to be out in this weather," Donnie says as he hands Raph a dish to dry. "Ah, you know Leo and his training. Nothing stops him." Amy looks outside, looking very stressed.

* * *

Leo jumps back, taking a stance with his sword as the ninjas approach him. He stays silent. A shadow appears from behind the ninjas, revealing itself to be Hun. He growls at Leo. Leo, unfazed, growls back. Hun cracks his knuckles and Leo gestures to him with his hand. Hun charges towards him. Leo jumps over him, gesturing to him again. Hun pulls out a pipe next to him. He and Leo fight briefly before Leo jumps up to strike him, but is knocked back. Hun inches towards him and he glances at Amy's sword lying in front of him. He vows to not be defeated, for her.

Leo jumps over Hun again and Hun charges towards him. Leo disarms him, making him dizzy as he cuts off a chimney. It falls down on top of Hun. Leo looks at the other ninjas. "Boo!" the ninjas, startled, fall off the roof. Leo runs off, panting.

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Grandmamma watch a football game on TV. Amy listens to her music as she draws. "Panthers, Rams, Bears, they even got Dolphins! Think they have room for something a little more…reptilian," Raph complains.

"The turtles? My friend, unfortunately the lowly turtle has been saddled by society with the stereotype of being velocity challenged."

"…Say what?" Raph asks in confusion, having no idea of what his brother just said. Amy sighs from the floor.

"People think they're not fast enough to be a sports team," Amy clarifies and Raph looks at Donnie. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I did."

Mikey stands in front of the TV. "May I have your attention, please?"

Everyone turns to look at him. Mikey pauses before burping very loudly. Raph and Donnie stare at him before clapping. "Cool."

Amy and Grandmamma give a look of disbelief. Mikey bows to his audience. "Eww!" April exclaims in disgust, covering her face. "This is what I live with all the time," Splinter tells her.

"Please, please, you're too kind."

Amy turns to the two. "You're kidding, right?"

Donnie realizes what he was doing and stops. "I can't believe I just clapped for that." Raph stares at his hands before standing up.

"That's it, I'm gonna look for Leo so we can get this show on the road. No offense, April, but we really need to get back to our lair. I'm going stir crazy."

"You are going nowhere until your brother returns! Sit," Splinter tells him sternly. "Man, what a ship. We gotta sit around on our butts while Leo's out there having all the fun."

"Raph, I wanna go as much as you do, but Splinter's right. Although, I can't help but feel that something's wrong if he's been gone for this long…"

* * *

With Leo, he jumps across the rooftops, trying to escape the ninjas and Hun. Water hits his feet and he slides to the railing, having enough. He pants as about a dozen ninjas approach him. They disperse, revealing Hun and the Foot Tech Ninjas. Leo pants heavily before jumping up and fighting the ninjas. He jumps and kicks the ninjas. Hun gives an angry look and he runs up to Leo. Leo uses an antenna to knock him back.

Hun wipes his mouth as he stands up. He suddenly smirks and laughs, backing away. The ninjas bow, to Leo's confusion. He looks behind him to see four ninjas. They were Shredder's new allies: the Elite Ninja. They all wear the same hats, but have various weapons. Leo gives a look of shock.

The Elite stare at him. Leo gives a surprised look before glaring. He sheathes his swords and leaps towards the four, but they disappear as soon as he lands. They appear in front of Hun below. Leo takes a stance with his sword, but surprisingly, all of the ninjas and Hun turn to bow. Leo looks to who it was and glares. There he was, Shredder himself!

"No," Leo murmurs in disbelief. The Elite disappear before they appear behind Leo. He tries to fight them off, but they overpower him. He kneels on the roof, panting. Rain drips down his face before he fights again. He tries to fight them off, but they were too strong. They knock his swords and Amy's away.

* * *

They stare at the clock. It was almost 9:35. Leo had been gone for hours now, past his limit of his morning training. Raph punches his hands while Donnie ponders. Mikey scratches his head. "Hey guys, I'm really starting to get worried. Leo should've checked in by now."

"I know this is a first, but I'm thinking Mikey's right," Donnie says in disbelief.

"Leo likes to train, alright, but this is ridiculous. I can't imagine what's happened to him…" Amy murmurs in sadness and worry.

"Master Splinter?" Raph asks, turning to the rat. He sighs in defeat. "Go."

"Jeez, what if something really happened to him?" Mikey asks as they start to leave.

As if an answer, Leo crashes through one of the windows. They give a look of shock and he lands on the floor, bruised. Amy covers her mouth as tears threaten to fall out of her eyes.

"Leo!" Donnie exclaims.

"Leo, what happened?" Raph demands.

Mikey kneels beside him and picks up his head gently. He struggles to open his eyes. "Who did this to you?" Raph asks as his vision clears. They all look worried, especially Amy. Leo grunts as he closes his eyes. Raph scowls in anger and clenches his fists.

"I'm gonna find out who did this," he growls, pulling out his sais as he walks to the window. "Ditto!" Amy exclaims, following him. "No, Raph, Ames, wait," Leo calls out hoarsely. They kneel to him. Leo pulls them to his ear.

"He's back. The…Shredder," he murmurs quietly before his eyes close. They gasp in disbelief. April, Splinter, and Grandmamma stare at each other in shock. They look towards the shredded curtains.

The Elite stand on the roof and someone approaches them. They bow to Shredder and pull out the three swords: Leo's and Amy's. He takes them and breaks them into pieces, laughing evilly.


	18. The Shredder Strikes Back Part 2

**Angel: No Sam, KS doesn't have a website, but she does have a Wattpad account if you want me to give you the name. Next update is tomorrow, since I just finished the next episode. NO EXAMS TOMORROW YAS! :3**

* * *

 **Splinter's POV**

 _We stare at Leonardo, who is on the floor. The worst has come to pass. My son, Leonardo, was out on a training exercise when he was ambushed and chased across the city, by the dark forces of the Foot. He was returned to us, broken and battered, only to deliver a terrible message. "H-He's back. The Shredder," Leo explained to Amy. Grandmamma, April, and I looked to each other in shock. I had foolishly thought the worst had come to pass. We looked to the shredded curtains._

 _Shredder ripped Leo and Amy's swords to pieces. But now I fear it is yet to come. Shredder laughed evilly._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"What? What did he just say?" April asks in fear as Amy, Donnie, and Mikey kneel in front of Leo. "He said…the Shredder's back," Mikey explains. Amy blinks back tears. "No way," Raph says, and they turn to him. "We were all there. We all saw what happened that night of the roof."

 _The Shredder towered over them and raised his gauntlet. "None of you will leave here alive!" he declared, his gauntlet shining. "Noooo!" Splinter shouted, flipping in front of the turtles and Amy, blocking Shredder's gauntlet. "You destroyed my family once. I will not allow that to happen again," Splinter said, glaring. Shredder swiped his gauntlet away. Splinter jumped to a water tower nearby. Shredder charged at him. Splinter backed away. He punched at the rat, who ducks each blow._

 _He blocked a punch and a kick before Shredder swiped a support pipe. Splinter leaped away and Shredder swiped another support pipe. Splinter looked back at the mark and got an idea. Shredder slashed more pipes. The water tower started to creak. "This is for my Master Yoshi," Splinter declared, jumping up and kicking a piece of a pipe away. Splinter stood as the water tower fell, water bursting. Shredder screamed as he got washed away._

 _The Foot lay on the ground and around the building, wet. Shredder looked up as the water tower came crashing down on him._

"There's no way any human could have survived that," Donnie explains, shaking his head. "We're not dealing with any human. This is the Shredder," Raph points out, glaring.

 _Shredder's hand came out of the pile of wood._

"If you read comic books, you'd know the bad guy always comes back! Always!" Mikey exclaims, looking at the shredder curtain. "Mm. You right, he does read too many comic books," Grandmamma whispers to Amy, who just looks down at Leo in worry. Her grandma pats her shoulder in comfort. "We need to get Leo out of here," April explains, pointing to the door. "She is right. We must leave now," Splinter replies. "Grandmamma, it's not safe here. You need to—" Amy looks up for the first time, looking around for her grandma.

"Uh, where'd she go?" Raph asks as she is nowhere to be seen. They hear a taxi cab and Mikey looks down to see Grandmamma closing the door. "Every woman for herself!" she exclaims as the cab leaves. "Really?!" Amy exclaims in frustration. Mikey looks up from the window. "Guys, we got company!" Mikey tells them as several Foot appear from the rooftops across the apartment. "What's the plan? Leo's always the one with a plan. So what are we gonna do without Leo to come up with a plan?!" Mikey says nervously.

"No time for a plan," Raph tells him, readying his sai. "Why not?" Mikey asks, turning to him. A Foot ninja crashes through a window. "That's why not!" Amy exclaims before another one comes in. Mikey girly screams. Raph and Mikey back away. Mikey jumps to the couch and pushes it with his legs so that he could push it to the windows. More ninjas come in through the windows, including the kitchen. "Master Splinter, grab Leo. We'll cover you!" Donnie tells his sensei, turning to the ninjas.

He blocks a sword with his staff. One leaps for him and he blocks him. Raph and Mikey fight the other two. April, Splinter, and Amy lift Leo up and carry him away from the fight. Raph blocks a sword with his sai and he leaps over a swing. He kicks the ninja down. Raph looks around before blocking another sword. Raph throws it away and it soars towards a ninja. He moves away from it and turns to Raph and his two brothers, who block weapons with the ninjas. Mikey spins his nunchuck but stops when a large ninja grabs him by the shoulders and throws him to the floor.

The ninja leaps onto the couch right above Leo, Amy, Splinter, and April. "No," Splinter says before back flipping and kicking the ninja. Mikey and Amy peek from the couch. "I will hold them off. Help April get your brother down the stairs and out to the antique shop," Splinter tells the two. Splinter smacks ninjas with his staff. Mikey and Amy look down at Leo. "Leo…?" Amy asks softly. "My swords…where are…my swords? And Amy's?" Leo asks hoarsely. "Take it easy, bro. We're getting you out of here," Mikey tells him before peeking out.

"Ames…where's…your sword?" Leo asks again and Amy looks down at him. "Don't worry about my sword, Leo. Mikey has a point. Take it easy," Amy tells him gently, putting his head on her knees. As Raph and Donnie fight, Splinter glances back at Amy and April, who look at Leo in worry. Splinter backhands a ninja. Two more Foot ninjas arrive and one aims an arrow at Splinter. He looks back and catches the arrow before it went to his chest. He breaks it in half.

"Enough. Raphael, Donatello, cover the rear. Michelangelo, Amelia, I told you to help April get Leonardo downstairs," Splinter orders before jumping back into battle and smacking more ninjas. Two ninjas approach Mikey and he hits them with his nunchucks. Mikey charges at another one as April and Amy help Leo up. "I can walk," he tells them as they struggle to hold onto him. It was as if he didn't want their help. "Leo, lean on us," April tells him. "April…Ames…leave me. Get away if you can. This is our fight, not yours," Leo explains, shaking his head. "Not my fight?! Look Leo, we're all family now. I could never run out on you!" April declares.

"Leo…you're my best friend. I'm not gonna give up on you. I believe in you and I have ever since I met you," Amy says to Leo in determination. "Let's go," April replies as the two help Leo to the door. April opens the door and the two gasp when they see ninjas at the door. "They just don't give up, do they?!" Amy exclaims as they back away. A ninja comes for Amy and Leo kicks the ninja back into the others before kicking the door closed. The ninjas burst through the door.

Mikey flips towards them and kicks them back. They tumble into each other and down the stairs. Mikey looks down before coming back. "Ladies and gentlemen, Turtles and Rats, run, do not walk to the nearest exit!" Mikey explains, pointing to the stairs. Donnie knocks out several ninjas. "Raph, this bus is leaving!" Donnie calls out. They all back away as the ninjas inch towards them. Raph ducks before jumping over a weapon and knocks them back.

Mikey walks down the stairs to the antique shop. "Be alert. The shop is our only exit and they know it," Splinter whispers as Amy and April hold Leo. "Make yourself useful and scope out the store," Donnie tells Mikey. Mikey gulps nervously. "N-No problem," he replies, walking down the stairs. He sneaks past a door before opening the door to the shop. It was dark inside with no signs of anyone. "It's quiet. Maybe too quiet. Always wanted to say that," Mikey says. Amy slaps her forehead. "Just go inside!" she hisses to him.

Mikey peeks in around the store. In one corner, he sees four ninjas with hats on. They appear identical but each had a different weapon: hook swords, a spear, a trident, and a double-bladed sword. Mikey gasps. They see him and inch forward. "Nice hats," Mikey comments before closing the door. He runs back to the others. "Wrong way, Mikey," Donnie tells him as they walk down the stairs. "Wrong way, my foot…poor choice of words. There's a major ambush down there!" Mikey explains, pointing to the door. "We don't have a choice. They're pouring in through the windows upstairs," Donnie replies.

"What's the story down there?" Raph calls out as he tries to fight the ninjas. "There's some seriously mean-looking guys down there," Mikey calls to him. "Mean-looking? Duh," Donnie retorts, pushing past him. "Don, wait!" Mikey tells him before Donnie opens the door. He jumps in, bo staff ready. He looks around before seeing the four ninjas. "Nice hats," he comments. One of them throws his weapon and Donnie dodges before landing against the wall. The ninja catches his weapon before another one throws his spear. Donnie gasps.

Donnie dodges by a mere inch. "Whoa!" he exclaims, crawling under the weapon to the door. "Raphie, we've got trouble down here!" Donnie shouts. "Like I don't got trouble up _here_!" Raph retorts as he kicks two ninjas. The others have gotten inside the shop, facing the four ninjas. "The Shredder's Elite guard," Splinter explains. Thunder strikes as the ninjas face them with their weapons. "They are the deadliest of his warriors. Lethal assassins," Splinter finishes. "Did you just say lethal? Please tell me you did not just say lethal!" Amy says, her eyes widening from the stairs.

"Raph, the guys ran into something bad in the shop!" April calls out. "Hey, I got my hands full up here!" Raph shouts, kicking a ninja. Splinter runs up the stairs. "Go. Assist your brothers. I will protect Leonardo," Splinter tells him. "Gee, thanks for the help, _Amy_ ," Raph calls down. "HEY! Unless you got a sword, I can't help you!" Amy yells. Raph leaps over April, Amy, and Leo and runs into the shop. "Whoa!" he exclaims when he sees the Foot Elite.

"Nice hats," Raph comments. Mikey and Donnie nod. "Yeah, we thought so too," Mikey tells him. "Say what you will about the Foot, but they do not skip on the headgear," Donnie replies as the ninjas inch towards them. "Stop…commenting…on their hats," Amy growls, looking like she wanted to kill somebody. Meanwhile with Splinter, he gets surrounded by ninjas. He punches several before kicking away more. He pushes one that breaks the railings of the stairs. Splinter is hit and he rolls near where the railings broke. He grabs two sticks and turns towards the ninjas. He fights them before kicking his staff up and catching it. "Master Splinter, he's getting worse," April calls out.

"We cannot stay here any longer," he says, backing away from ninjas. He punches one off the stairs. "So we gonna do this or what?" Raph asks as they look at the Foot Elite. They charge, as do the Elite. Raph leaps and kicks a soldier while Donnie kicks two. Raph is kicked back into the door. Donnie is then knocked into the wall near Raph. Mikey dodges a soldier and smacks him with his nunchuck. He leaps and kicks him into a display case. Donnie blocks weapons with one before he is kicked back into a display case. Luckily, he didn't cause any damage to it. Donnie ducks as the soldier swings his weapon at him. He broke a vase, however.

"Hey, try not to wreck the shop. At least try not to wreck it too badly," Donnie warns as he sweep kicks the soldier. Raph jumps over a weapon, back-to-back with Mikey. Raph pants as the ninja inches towards him. "Just need to catch my breath," he says. "Yeah, can we call a time-out or something?" Mikey asks as the two turtles try to fend off the ninjas. "Yikes!" Mikey exclaims as he dodges a weapon from behind. He is then punched into a display case. He flips over a ninja, who stabs his weapon into the display case. Mikey then lands near a knight costume. The ninja slices it to pieces.

Mikey groans as he lands on the floor and another ninja stands behind him. "Uh oh." Donnie gets his staff knocked out of his hands and he gasps. Donnie throws the ninja over him so that he could hit the ninja that was towering over Mikey. He looks back to see them disappear by smoke. They appear between Mikey and Donnie. "Yipe!" Mikey exclaims, running away. As April and Amy help Leo down the stairs, Splinter flips to the ground and runs into the shop.

The two didn't see Hun sneaking up to them. He suddenly pushes them, grabbing Leo by the mask. They turn to him. "Your friend doesn't look too well. Shall I put him out of his misery?" Hun says, pointing to Leo's chin. Amy and April back away. Mikey suddenly appears at the door. "Leo!" he shouts, seeing Hun. He's pulled back into the fight from the store. April hits Hun with an antique plate. "Put him down!" she exclaims, clenching her fists. "Right. Now," Amy growls, glaring. "As you wish," Hun answers, throwing Leo into the store. He hits a pole and lands near Raph, groaning.

"Leo!" Raph exclaims, helping Leo up. Raph tries to help Leo walk, only to dodge a ninja. Amy blinks back tears before turning to Hun. "That's freaking it," she snarls before jumping onto Hun, scratching Hun's face with her nails. "Aghhh!" he screams, trying to get her off. "You go, Amy!" April cheers. Amy yells and twists his neck before throwing him to the wall near the stairs. Amy pants heavily, anger slowly leaving her. "Never…touch him…again," Amy declares, her knuckles turning white as she clenches them hard.

April looks in shock. She had never seen Amy with that kind of strength. Amy runs inside the shop as Mikey twirls his nunchucks. April screams and Hun inches towards her. "He's back up already?!" Amy exclaims in disbelief. Raph yells and kicks Hun away. April closes the door. Raph and Amy run up to Leo. He groans as they try to get him up. Mikey and Donnie join them. They look to see the Elite. Suddenly, the door bursts open and the Shredder steps in. "Oh crud," Raph comments under his breath. "It's really him. Like Leo said," Mikey says as the Shredder walks, lightning striking.

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough," he says. Splinter jumps down in front of them. "No one opposes the Shredder. And now I will have my revenge for our last encounter. Say farewell to each other…while you still can," he declares. "Oh yeah, Mr. Spikey Pants? Well, you're the one who should be saying…farewell…to, uh…to yourself!" Mikey retorts nervously. "Oh yeah, Mikey, that got 'em," Raph deadpans. Amy didn't know whether or not to laugh or to smack her forehead. "Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here!" Mikey argues.

"Silence!" Shredder shouts. "This attack is nothing but a cowardly gambit. Wearing us out by sheer numbers. It is not the way of the true warrior," Splinter tells him and Shredder gives a look at that. "Guys I say we shred his butt once and for all. For Leo! You with me?" Raph declares. "To the end," Donnie answers, spinning his bo staff. "Which hopefully isn't gonna be anytime soon, right?" Mikey asks nervously. "I'm with you guys too, but in spirit," Amy calls out, looking down at Leo. They charge at him. Shredder punches Raph down before knocking Mikey to the floor. Donnie leaps with his bo staff and Shredder snatches his weapon before he's down. Donnie is knocked against the pole near Amy, April, and Leo. Splinter jumps down as do the Elite. "Finish them off. This rodent is mine," Shredder orders.

They jump to finish off the turtles while Shredder charges for Splinter. They block staffs. Splinter throws him off and they block staffs again. Splinter kicks him away. Three ninjas stand in front of him, but he knocks them all down. Shredder appears behind Splinter again and charges. Splinter ducks the blows before kicking Shredder again. The Elite surround the turtles, April, and Amy. Suddenly, a light appears at the window, coming closer. Something crashes through the window. A man with a hockey mask is riding it.

He turns his bike around, looking at the ninjas. He revs up his bike before hitting the ninjas with it, knocking three outside the window. It's raining. He turns to the lone ninja and knocks him into a display case, which falls down on top of him. The man steps off the bike and they turn to the man. He takes off his hood. "Now that's what I call crashing a party," Casey comments. "Casey!" Raph exclaims. "Wait, how did you know we were here?" Amy asks in confusion.

He doesn't answer as he pulls out his bat. "Though I never seen a lame-o party in my _life_!" he says, hitting a ninja with his bat. "Where's the babe?" he asks, stepping up to Amy and April. "You okay, babe?" he asks April. "Don't call me babe," she deadpans as Amy rolls her eyes. Shredder growls for his sudden appearance. "Obliterate him!" he demands. Ninjas surround him and he pulls out his hockey sticks. "This can't be the band. I want rock and roll, man. Good thing I brought my old drumsticks. Now, who wants to be the drum?" Casey says. "Goongala! Goongala!"

They all charge. During the fight, Hun bursts in the door. He sees Amy and April looking down at Leo, distracted. He smiles at his advantage. He walks up to them and the two look at him. April gasps and they both shield him. "You want him, you have to deal with us first!" April exclaims. Hun smirks. "That's the idea. Those green freaks feel great affection for you two. Losing you should take the fight out of them," Hun raises his fist above them, but is stopped by Casey. "Hun, never _ever_ threaten her!" Casey declares. Amy narrows her eyes. "What about me?" she asks.

They watch as Hun tries to punch Casey, who dodges. He then leaps over him and hits Hun. Casey moves behind him and hits him with the hockey stick. Hun goes crashing down into some ninjas. Casey turns to April. "Casey…I…I…" April smiles at him. "Yeah, well I uh…" Casey scratches his neck sheepishly. "What a day, huh? Well, gotta run!" he says nervously. April smiles again and Amy smirks, wiggling her eyebrows. Casey jumps into the fight.

Meanwhile, a police car stops in front of the shop. The officer lowers the window and sees all of them fighting through the broken window. "Well, what do we have here? Looks like a major rumble in the jungle," the first one says. The second one pulls out their radio. "Come in, Central. Yeah, we're going to need back-up on this one."

Back inside, Raph jumps up and hits a ninja from behind. He sees Leo struggling to stand up. April and Amy help him. "Mikey, look!" Raph calls out. Mikey hits two ninjas before turning to see Leo. "Leo!" he exclaims. Leo struggles to stand as ninjas surround the three. "Leo, you can't do this," April tells him. "Leo, please don't…" Amy begs, about to cry. "I have to. They need my help," he says before falling. He looks up to see the Shredder. He raises his gauntlet above him.

"Noooo!" Splinter and Amy shout, kicking him away. "You strike a wounded warrior. You have no honor," Splinter tells him. "I fight to win," Shredder replies. "Win?" they turn to Amy, who snarls. "You fight to _win?_ Look around you! Because of your insane desire to destroy us, you have stripped my friend of his honor! How dare you injure him and you want to do it again?! He who lives without honor will end without honor!" Amy exclaims. Splinter smiles since his master said the same thing. Leo looks up at her and he could see true honor in her. "You dare," Shredder growls before swiping at Amy and Splinter.

They dodge multiple blows from him. Shredder manages to strike Splinter. He grabs Amy in a choke hold, pointing his gauntlet at her head. "No!" Splinter exclaims. Amy tries to breathe and get Shredder off by grabbing his arm. "Surrender now, or she suffers," Shredder declares. "N-No don't do it," Amy manages to say out of breath. Her face starts turning red. Leo sees this and clenches his fists. He pushes a display case between them, making Shredder drop Amy.

Amy wheezes and coughs, her head facing the floor as she kneels. Leo staggers before April catches him. Splinter looks between Amy and Leo. Even when he's broken and battered, he still gave his strength up to protect her. Amy runs up to Leo with teary eyes. "Leo…why did you…" Leo struggles to sit up. He reaches out and cups Amy's cheek with his hand. "I made…a promise to your grandmother…that I would always protect you. No matter…what," he declares weakly, wiping away a stray tear before pulling away. Amy gasps, her eyes widening in sadness, as do Splinter's. "Leonardo…" he whispers. He then looks back to his other sons. Mikey leaps over ninjas. Donnie blocks a ninja before he's hit. Raph tries to fend himself off before he is punched. The ninjas surround the three turtles.

"No. I will not allow you to destroy my family. My sons, retreat," he says, leaping away from Shredder. He kicks down a display case, knocking Shredder down. "Great," Raph replies, knocking down a ninja. "But where to?" Splinter jumps to Amy, April, and Leo. "Leo…I promise I will never let this happen again," Amy whispers, tears falling down her cheeks now. April looks to a door. "Back there!" she calls out, pointing to it. "You got it!" Mikey answers before jumping to the door.

He opens it to an almost empty room. "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!" Mikey shouts. As Raph and Casey fend off some ninjas, April and Amy help Leo get inside. Raph and Casey run inside. Shredder emerges from the rubble. Mikey locks the door. "Well, this is great. Small, dark, and no way out," Raph comments, putting his sai away. "Perfect for making a last stand."

"It's a walk-in cooler. This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time," April explains. "Fascinating," Raph mutters. Meanwhile, the Foot try to open the door as sirens go off in the distance. Shredder looks to see the police. "Foot Ninjas, disappear," he orders and they do so. He grabs a metal bar and barricades the door with it. Pulling out a sphere, he presses it and as soon as he throws it to the ground, the shop catches on fire.

"Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!" he says, swiping an air duct, which gives off smoke. "And into my fire, you shall fall," he finishes as the fire gets larger. He then disappears into it. "Kind of quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" Mikey points out. "Yeah, we scared 'em off by running into a closet and locking the door," Raph replies sarcastically before a familiar scent reaches them. He sniffs the air. "Hey. I smell smoke."

They all sniff the air. "I smell gas," Donnie replies. "Mikey…" Raph says in a warning tone. Mikey shrugs in response. "No, not that kind of gas," Donnie tells him. They all cringe, looking at each other. "Hey, this door's getting hot," Mikey tells them, trying to open the door. "It's jammed. It-it won't open." Amy steps in front of him. "What? It was already open," Amy murmurs in confusion before trying to open the door. "He's right."

"Gas plus flame equals…let's book now!" Casey realizes. "We gotta get out of here!" Raph exclaims he and Mikey try to prop the door open with their weapons. Amy tries to pull the door open. Meanwhile, the fire results in an explosion, knocking the police back. They run as the shop explodes in a huge fire. The Guardians look on from the distance as police sirens are heard.

He presses the button to call the Council. "We regret to report that we are too late. Shredder is victorious. The mutant turtle creatures and Amelia are…destroyed."

"This is unfortunate."

"Indeed, our enemy is becoming too powerful. We must—"

"Accelerate our plan. Immediately."

"Understood," the Guardian answers before hanging up. He sighs and looks to his partner. "I shook hands with the ones called Leonardo and Amelia. I called them allies. It is a great loss this day. A great, great loss," he says as he looks at the fire. It seemed they were gone forever…

Or were they?


	19. Tales of Leo

**Angel: Hi! I'm on the 23rd episode! KS told me she has January off and will be working on season 2 episodes soon! Can't wait to go back where I left off in season 2. Next update is tomorrow, and I have two exams then...also, if you have a Wattpad account, KS has put her ML AU there! *squeals* This is also one of my favorite episodes and yes, Amy tells her own flashback story about Leo, which is obviously not a childhood one.**

* * *

 **Shredder's POV**

 _I stand in front of the city. My revenge is complete. My hated enemies thought they had destroyed me. But I am not so easily destroyed. I was merely biding my time, awaiting the right moment for my ninja forces to strike. Leonardo crashes through the window. "Leo?" Donatello asks. My ninjas force their way in. And they struck hard. They herded my enemies to me like sheep to the slaughter. And even though allies foolishly came to their aid, my enemies were forced to make a cowardly retreat._

 _But vengeance was mine. I trap them and set the place ablaze. Nonetheless. At last, the turtles and their pink friend are no more! The building explodes._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

 _Thirty Seconds Earlier…_

Police sirens can be heard. "I have risen from the ashes!" Shredder exclaims as Raph, Amy, and Mikey bang on the door. Fire starts to engulf the room. "Trapped like rats. No offense, Sensei," Mikey comments.

Splinter nods in understanding. "Leo's in really bad shape. We have to get him out of here," Donnie explains as he glances at Leo.

"Working on it," Raph tells him as he tries to break the door with his sai, to no avail.

April struggles to push a box. "What are you doing?" Casey asks her.

"I remember when we first moved in, there was a hole in the wall where a cooling unit was removed," Amy helps her push to reveal a small square vent. "There."

Raph pries it open with his sai. April goes in first, followed by Amy. "That's it, everybody book!"

Casey jumps in while the others help Leo get inside. The pipes inside shake with smoke coming out.

Everyone runs, with the exception of Leo. "Move, move, move!" The place explodes, knocking police back. April cries at the destruction of her shop and Casey hugs her. Amy gives a look of sadness as she places a comforting hand on April's shoulder.

"Forgive me, Miss O'Neil, but we must leave the past behind, for now. If we are to have a future. Leonardo is badly injured and needs a safe place to heal," Splinter tells her.

"What about the lair?" Mikey suggests.

"Shredder has a whole ninja army down in the sewers, remember? And we're in no shape to fight," Donnie reminds him.

"Hey, we don't run from nobody," Raph retorts, punching his hands. Splinter places him down. "And yet we must."

April sniffs, tears still falling down her face. "But…where?" Casey gets an idea.

"Fellas, I know just the place."

"Why do I feel like we're gonna regret this?" Amy murmurs.

* * *

It's snowing as Casey drives on the empty road. Snow was everywhere, including on the trees. "You're gonna love my grandma's old farmhouse. "Me, Amy, and my cousin Sid used to play there all the time when we was kids." April looked very worried.

"April?"

"…How do you think Leo's holding up?"

In the back, which is being pulled by the truck so no one would see them, the turtles, Amy, and Splinter are covered in blankets. Mikey shivers.

"Man, it sucks being cold-blooded."

"Is he gonna make it, Sensei?" Donnie asks behind Splinter.

"Only time will tell," he answers as he tucks Leo in. Amy takes off her jacket and places on him to keep him warm.

* * *

They arrive at the farmhouse. "This is it. Just like I remember." April stares at the house.

"Ah, isn't it great?" Casey asks and a board falls from one of the windows. It looked worn down. "Great…does not even begin describe this place."

Inside, they place Leo down on the couch and cover him up with a sleeping bag. "Alright, so it needs fixing up. The place got a little run down since Grandma passed away."

April tries to clean the fireplace, only for soot to drop in front of her. She coughs and Amy waves her hand. "When was that, in the late Jurassic?" Mikey asks. "Dude, you live in a sewer," Casey retorts.

"And yet, somehow, it beats this place," Amy replies, narrowing her eyes. They hear a noise and turn to Leo. "Leo?" Donnie asks.

"Mm mm mm."

They turn to see Grandmamma descending down the stairs, cleaning gloves on. "This place is a dump."

"Wait, how did you get here without a key?!" Amy exclaims as they look in shock that she had been here for a while.

"I have my ways," Grandmamma retorts, putting down the broom and feather duster.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Shredder's lair, Hun is reporting to Saki, who paces around in doubt. Hun still had his injuries from the recent fight. "The Foot's back in business, profits are up, and the turtles plus their little friend are history. Why are we not celebrating, master?"

"Where are the bodies?" Saki asks in response.

"We burned that building to the ground. I think we can safely assume that—"

"We can assume nothing!" He knocks down a torch. "My enemies assumed they had destroyed me and it cost them dearly." He clenches his fists. "I can ill afford to make the same mistake. I require evidence of their demise."

"Scientific proof, perhaps?"

The two turn to see Stockman rolling out in a mechanic wheelchair from the shadows. In addition to his patched up eye, he now has a broken neck and a robot hand, courtesy of his punishments. "I did not send for you, Stockman."

"And that was your first mistake," he replies arrogantly.

Hun growls, ready to fight him, but Saki stops him. "Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inability to learn from your…punishments. What do you want?"

"A simple exchange of goods and services," Stockman pulls out a device. "I can provide you the most sophisticated DNA analysis of Miss O'Neil's destroyed shop. You'll know beyond a shadow of a doubt if the turtles and Amelia survived or not."

"And in exchange?" Saki asks.

Stockman wheels up to a robot body that has some pieces missing. They had dug it up when there was a blackout in the city. Stockman had been interested in it since. "Full access to this fascinating artifact you fished from the East River. A brief glimpse of its technological secrets allowed me to create the Foot Tech Ninjas. Imagine what I might do were I given complete access to it? A win-win proposition, I'd say."

Saki, intrigued, walks up to him. "Provide me with proof that the accursed turtles and Amelia are no more, and you shall be so rewarded. Fail me and your next punishment will be your _final_ punishment." Stockman touches the scratches on his eye, unfazed by his threat. He looks up at Hun, who simply cracks his knuckles before walking away. Stockman gives a look of worry and clenches his robot fist. He would make sure he had proof.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, they stare at Leo. Raph punches the wall in anger. "Why won't he wake up?"

"Healing takes time and Leonardo is recovering from more than just physical wounds. His spirit has also been grievously injured."

Amy blinks back tears as she turns and places her head on Grandmamma's chest, feeling guilty. Her grandma hugs her. She should've gone with him. If she had been there to help, she wouldn't have let this happen. Now it had cost her Leo and her sword.

"You think he can hear us?" Donnie asks curiously.

"Perhaps."

Donnie kneels in front of Leo. "Hey, Leo. It's me, Don. Listen, you're gonna pull through this. I know you are. You have to. I mean, you know what kind of trouble we'd get in without you. Like…remember the time I built that remote control car?"

 _Said car drives through the side of the tunnel, Donnie controlling it with a make-shift remote control. A younger Leo was watching. "Check out the turning radius on this thing, Leo," Younger Donnie tells him, but the car swerves too hard, landing in the sewer water. "Awww."_

" _Remind me never to let you behind the wheel of a REAL car," Leo replies. Donnie hands him the remote. "Hang on, I'll get it."_

" _There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel, and the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rains we just had. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I just wanted my car back."_

 _Donnie tries to fish his car out using a stick, but falls into the water. "Whoa!"_

" _Donnie!" Leo shouts and races after him. Donnie lands into a dead end, where water is overflowing. He takes a breath as he surfaces. "Leo!" He tries to get out, but his foot is caught in some debris. "I'm stuck!"_

" _I can't get my leg free. Leo!"_

 _Donnie screams as the water is rising. "Leo!" Donnie is caught underwater and tries to pull his leg out, to no avail. Leo steps on a stick before diving in. He pulls the stick out and helps Donnie to shore. He pulls him into one of the tunnels, both of them panting heavily._

" _What, you didn't get the car?"_

 _Leo looks at him in disbelief._

"You really came through for me that day, Leo. You always do. And I know you will again."

Raph hmphs. "Looks like you got him hanging on your every word, Don," he points out as Leo is steadily breathing now. "Hey, I think he heard you, Raphie!" Casey exclaims.

"Maybe talking to him does help," April says.

"It is said that the voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to its home."

Mikey steps up. "Mind if I take a crack at it?" he asks and leans down to Leo. "Listen, bro, just like…concentrate on my voice. Come on, Leo. You know how bogus you get when you set your mind on something. Like, remember that time you were trying to prefect your katas?"

 _Leo practices as the younger Mikey walks past him, listening to music. Leo suddenly remains frozen. "Hey, Leo, you seen my gameguy anywhere?" Leo gives no response and Mikey turns his head as Leo is frozen in place. Mikey waves his hand. Leo didn't even blink. "Hellooo? Anyone home?"_

" _Nothing in the world was gonna break your concentration, but that wasn't gonna stop me from trying."_

 _Mikey sticks his tongue out. Nothing. Mikey gives an irritated look._

" _You know how I hate to be ignored."_

 _Mikey blows a balloon and uses a needle to pop it in Leo's face. He didn't even twitch. Mikey whines in annoyance and places fake glasses on Leo's face. Mikey snickers and holds up a mirror. No reaction. Mikey places the glasses off._

 _He juggles two onions before throwing them in his mouth and chewing them. He burps right in Leo's face, giving off onion breath. Mikey smirks while wiggling his eyebrows._

" _So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh, maybe I should just make you saw 'ow."_

 _Mikey twirls his nunchucks and raises one, but Leo grabs it, sweep kicks him, and tackles. He looked angry and Mikey chuckles sheepishly._

" _Was I disturbing you?"_

"Leo, when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable, so how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us?"

"Ha! You ask me, Leo's not coming back cause he's afraid," Raph retorts, crossing his arms.

"No one asked you," Mikey tells him, pointing a finger at him.

"You know, he got his butt whooped and now he's too chicken to come back and face it," Raph pushes past him and places his hands on his hips.

"Raphael!"

Raph turns to Amy, who looks angry as she clenches her fists. "You've said your peace, Raph! Cut it out!"

"Well I say, who needs ya? It's not like we can't get on without you playing fearless leader." Tears appear in his eyes and he tries to hold them in. "Back in the day, I always figured I was gonna be top turtle. I was strongest, bravest. Remember the time I brought you into that closed-off section of the sewer?"

 _A younger Raph and Leo appear at a part that is boarded up with planks. Raph starts to take them down. "We were playing follow the leader."_

" _Raph, you can't go in there," Leo protests._

" _Hey, it's my turn. You're supposed to follow my lead."_

" _But Splinter says—"_

" _Splinta says, Splinta says! When are you gonna think for yourself? That's what a real leader does. Now catch me if you can!" Raph runs inside. Leo kicks away some planks before running after him._

" _Wahoo!" Raph uses a board to surf through the water. Leo, having no choice, follows his actions. Raph's board flies off as he appears at a dead end. "Dead end?" He scratches his head._

" _Must've taken a wrong turn." He suddenly hears something beneath him. "Uh, Leo?"_

 _Suddenly, a large albino crocodile appears and Raph screams, running away._

 _The alligator chases him and Leo pushes him out of the way. "Come on, let's jet!" he jumps over the croc._

" _No way! This walking handbag's intruding on OUR turf!" Raph protests._

" _You're the intruder, shell for brains! Now let's get out of here!" Leo tells him, gesturing for him to follow._

" _Hey, I'm the leader this turn, remember?" Raph replies, punching his hands together and leaps to the crocodile. Leo shrugs and crosses his arms. "Fine, handle it your way."_

 _Raph wrestles with the crocodile, with no result as the croc starts to shake him to get him off. "May I offer a strategy tip?" Leo suggests, holding up a finger._

" _NO!"_

 _Raph struggles to fight the croc. "I got him on the ropes! He's right where I want 'im!" Leo backs away as Raph is hit against the wall. He rubs his head and the crocodile opens its jaws. "Right, that's it," Leo declares and jumps on top of the crocodile. He pressure points it and it goes down._

" _What'd you do? What'd you do?" Raph asks in anticipation. Leo wipes his hands with a chuckle._

" _Pressure points," he answers before helping Raph up._

" _Alligator pressure points?"_

" _Little trick Master Splinter taught me. Come on, he won't sleep forever. How about another round of follow the leader? As in, back home," Leo starts to run off and Raph follows him, not wanting to ever do something like this again._

" _Lead the way."_

"I don't even know why I told you that story. I-I guess you just…I mean…what I'm trying to say is," Raph covers the side of his head with his hand. Splinter walks up to him.

"Your brother hears you, Raphael. He understands." Raph lets a tear appear in his eye before walking to the window in distress.

* * *

Back in New York, search robots look around what was left of April's shop. "Nothing. I've run every search pattern, every type of analysis, but there's no conclusive evidence that anyone, human or turtle, perished in this blaze. I…I can't go back to Shredder with nothing, I…huh?"

A mouser is holding a dirty red cloth in its mouth, waving its behind like a dog. Stockman takes it and inspects it. "Hmm…" he starts to laugh. "If I can't find any evidence," He bites down and uses his robot hand to make two eye holes, making it look just like Raph's mask. "Then I'll just have to make some evidence."

* * *

Leo sweats and Splinter stands next to him. "Leonardo, my son, you must gather all your strength and confront your fear, just as you did many years ago."

They all stay silent, having no clue what the rat was talking about. Leo…afraid? It wasn't even imaginable. "Come on, Sensei, Leo's never been afraid of nothing in his life," Raph replies from the window.

"Not true, my son. Do you recall, Leonardo, our early days?"

 _Splinter drags a bag of items. "We were scavenging for food and supplies." Leo gathers something from the water._

" _Come, my son, there are more useful items to be found on the other levels." Splinter starts to climb a ladder as Leo has a bag over his shoulder. He gulps and starts to climb._

" _These tunnels stretch for miles in all directions. To avoid losing your way, you must observe your surroundings carefully," Splinter tells him, but Leo isn't paying attention. He gives a nervous look as he glances down at the bottom, which seems very deep._

" _Come along, Leonardo, we are nearly at the top," Splinter calls out, and Leo shakes in his tracks._

" _I…can't."_

" _Leonardo, you must."_

 _Leo struggles to climb and drops his bag in the dark area that was once the ground. "No! No!" he cries out in fear. Splinter picks him up and climbs._

" _It was then that I realized you had an irrational and paralyzing fear of heights. In the weeks that followed, I worked closely to help you overcome your fear."_

 _Leo practices on small posts. Later, he is blindfolded as the posts are higher. "Focusing on the way of balance. Gradually, building your confidence."_

 _Leo stops on top of the posts. "Now, my son, remove your blindfold," Splinter tells him._

 _Leo does so…only to find himself very high up. He wobbles and falls, landing on a hammock. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever conquer the dark imaginings of your mind." Splinter shakes his head._

" _But I was unwilling to give up." They climb through a vent. Leo looks down in fear. Splinter grabs a pipe. "We must continue on, Leonardo."_

" _Y-You go ahead, Master Splinter, I'll go around the long way," Leo says nervously._

" _That could take hours, my son." The pipe he was climbing on starts to creak._

" _That's okay, I could use the exercise," Leo dismisses. The pipe starts to fall. "Master Splinter!"_

 _Splinter's robe is caught on the pipe as he dangles over the water. The robe starts to rip. "Oh no!"_

" _Master Splinter!" Leo calls out, jumping up to the pipe. He cradles it and looks down, gasping. He closes his eyes. "Don't look down, don't look down," he tells himself, crawling to Splinter. He reaches out to him._

" _Grab on!"_

 _Splinter takes his hand and Leo helps him up. They start to climb back, but the pipe starts to break. "We'll never make it back in time!"_

" _Then we must forge ahead, my son," Splinter pulls out a grappling hook and throws it to an opening across. Leo climbs on his back and together, they swing to the tunnel. Splinter puts it back, Leo curious as to why he hadn't used it._

" _But you could have saved yourself at any time."_

" _And you still would be consumed by your fear. By focusing on the task at hand, you were able to clear your mind of all distractions."_

"Do so again. Ignore the fear, my son. Let your spirit heal…there is one more person I wish for you to hear." He turns to Amy, who looks in surprise.

"M-Me…?"

"You two are like peas in a pod, Amy," Mikey tells her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It'd really help," Donnie suggests and Amy sighs.

"But…I don't think I have a good story. Most of my time is with you guys," she murmurs.

"You gotta have something!" Raph says in aggravation and Amy glares. "Alright, alright! I'll try…" She kneels in front of Leo.

"Hi, Leo…you have to wake up. I know you don't wanna leave your brothers without a leader. You're always there for them…and me…I might not have a childhood story like the others, but I do remember a particular time…"

 _Amy walks into the lair, listening to music. "I was visiting the lair at night, because of my crystal."_

 _She stops as she sees Leo meditating in the living room. She starts to sneak past him. "I saw you meditating, so I thought I could get past you since I was hungry…"_

 _She's nearly there when Leo opens his eyes. "Taking a midnight stroll in our home? Doesn't seem like you, Amy."_

 _Amy chuckles sheepishly and turns to him. "I, um…"_

" _Your gut lead you here again?" Leo stands up and turns to her. Amy blushes in embarrassment._

" _Yeah."_

 _Leo stares at her. "If you want, I could help you focus. That way, you won't be visiting us so late," he chuckles._

 _Amy smiles at him. "You were very helpful with my meditation. I felt at peace, something that was rare considering how I deal with Casey all the time."_

"HEY!" Casey shouts in protest and they shush him.

 _Amy sits cross-legged with Leo, candles lit around them. She suddenly opens her eyes, putting a hand on her crystal with a sigh._

" _You're supposed to be focusing."_

 _Amy turns to Leo, his eyes closed. Curious, but deciding not to question it, she sighs again. "I still felt guilty about what happened in the underground city. But somehow…you helped."_

" _Leo, how am I supposed to focus with this whole weight on my shoulders? Feeling so much pressure about living up to my ancestors' expectations of my family?"_

" _Hey," he places a hand on top of hers. "Whatever happens…I'll always be here for you." He squeezes her hand. Amy smiles and begins to meditate again, this time succeeding with Leo's words in her mind._

"Find your way back, Leo. Return to us." Leo grunts as his eyes are still closed. "Is he…?"

"…no fear…" he murmurs and they look in shock, waiting in anticipation. Leo slowly opens his eyes and turns to them. They cheer and April hugs Casey. She realizes what she did and looks at Casey. "Uh, sorry."

"Uh, right," April replies.

"Leo!" Amy exclaims happily, hugging him tightly that he might suffocate. She kisses his cheek repeatedly and Leo blushes.

"Whoa, he just woke up, Amy. Don't kill the guy," Raph replies and she blushes in embarrassment as she remembers what she did and pulls away. "Sorry."

"We thought you were gone, bro," Raph says to Leo.

"I-I was…but you brought me back. All of you. Including you…Ames," Leo answers hoarsely as he reaches up and caresses Amy's cheek. He was glad to see her unharmed and well. Amy smiles and places his hand back down.

"You fought your way back, my son. You have done well," Splinter tells him and Leo smiles. "Thank you…sensei," he falls asleep.

"The danger is past. Now we must let him rest." They start to walk away.

"Hey Leo, if you need anything, Amy and I will be right outside," Raph calls out and Amy trails behind him.

"A-Ames…please stay."

Amy looks at Raph and Splinter, who nod. Amy walks back to Leo and kneels in front of him, patting his head. "I'm right here," she whispers in assurance. "I promise."

* * *

At the Foot headquarters, Saki is looking at the 'evidence' that Baxter is presenting him. "This is your conclusive proof?"

"That is merely a souvenir of your victory. Consider it a gift." He holds up his device. _"This_ is my conclusive proof. Telltale traces of mutated DNA, order chelonian, family Emmy died, or in Layman's terms…"

"Turtle," Saki finishes in realization.

"Someone's been doing his homework. No doubt one as intelligent as you would recognize that the sheer amount of DNA evidence recovered can only lead to one conclusion."

"The turtles and Amelia perished in the blaze," Saki confirms.

"So that's what you look like when you're pleased. I've always wondered," Stockman wheels his way to the robot body. "Now, about my reward?"

"I will have a team of four technicians deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to," Saki walks away, pleased indeed that his enemies were now gone…

"Of course, master," Stockman answers and then he's gone. "Fool. You let your guard down the moment you believed your enemies vanquished. Soon, the technological secrets locked within this artifact will give me power beyond reckoning. And that's when Baxter Stockman stops taking punishment and starts dishing it out." He laughs evilly as he wheels around.

However, neither of the men would learn the truth about the turtles and Amy until the time comes…


	20. The Monster Hunter

**Angel: Tomorrow is the last update until I return from my cousins'. I'll be back Sunday or Monday, at the latest. Have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

 _Wolves howl into the night. Snow covers the ground and trees. It's said that a terrible monster roams these woods. A large foot steps into the snow, leaving a footprint. The creature from a forgotten age that brings terror and fear in the dark of the night. A buff woman with a little floating orb next to her searches, weapon in hand. Something shakes in a bush. She looks in surprise before a large monster jumps out. She backs away._

 _The monster picks up a log and throws it at her. She jumps into the bush, and the orb is hit. People are right, there is a terrible monster roaming these woods…and you wouldn't believe who it is. The monster reveals itself to be Mikey. "Booga booga!" he exclaims._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Someone steps into the farmhouse. "No, noooo!" April shouts in fear. "Nooooooo! Casey Jones, we just mopped the floor!" April yells, swinging her mop at him, which he dodges. "Out! You big careless jerk!" she exclaims, hitting him with the mop. He grabs it. "You can't kick me out of here, girlzilla. This is _my_ grandma's house and so pronto, it's my house," Casey argues. "Oh no," Amy murmurs under her breath from the couch. Grandmamma stands up and raises her cane above him. "Casey Arnold Jones…" she warns.

"Ahh! I'll be outside if anyone need me!" Casey shouts, running out the door. Grandmamma cackles at him. "That's how you get him out, sweetheart," she tells April. "Thanks, Grandmamma," she comments. Splinter chuckles from a few feet away. "Yeah, right, I needed a Neanderthal to give me a yell…" April mutters as she walks into the kitchen. Raph walks down the stairs. "Hey, where is everybody?" he asks. "Casey's been ejected from the ball park by Grandmamma and April's in the kitchen. I think Mikey's out exploring in the woods," Donnie explains as he tinkers with the toaster.

"Despite explicit instructions to stay near the house," Splinter inputs as he meditates. "And Leo?" Raph asks. Donnie and Amy look to each other. "He's…He's kind of been moping around out in the barn all morning," Donnie decides to explain. "Again?" Raph asks. "Your brother has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual, Raphael. And he would need the support of all of us if his wounds are to fully heal," Splinter says. "I've tried talking to him…but he just won't look at me for some reason," Amy whispers dejectedly. Her grandma quietly sneaks out to the barn.

* * *

Leo stands in front of the fire. He plays around with a stick, his arm and plastron bandaged. He sighs and throws the stick down, which breaks. He frowns as he looks down at the floor.

"Come on, Leo." He turns to see Grandmamma.

"It is cold. You got my baby child here trying ta tempt you ta talk ta her like…a wet cat on a cold Sunday morning who needs some milk. Come in the house. You're out here, by yourself. Come on in the house!"

Leo looks down at the floor again. "I just can't face her. Not after I lost her sword. She trusted me with it and I lost it."

She narrows her eyes. "You know what? That's fine. Ya don't want to come in 'cause you scared? Not everything is all sunshine and rainbows. You ever woke up on Christmas morning and didn't get the gift ya want? I'm wastin' my time with you. I'm going in. You wanna sit out here and mope, sit your shell out here and mope!" she declares, walking away as she mutters. "Sit there as long as you want. I don't care. Sit there and be a wimp! Sit for as long as you want, you don' lost your mind!" Leo gives a look of discomfort.

* * *

April walks in and sits down on the couch, growling. "What is it about Casey that gets under my skin? He's so-so…UGH! Master Splinter, maybe you could teach me to meditate so I wouldn't get so angry at him," April explains. Splinter opens his eyes. "Even meditation has its limits," Splinter answers, before closing his eyes again. Casey washes off the snow off his shoes. Amy opens the door, wearing a pink parka, black leggings, white gloves, a white scarf, and pink boots. Earmuffs are on her head and her hair is down. "Women. Who needs 'em?" Casey mutters as Amy walks down the steps.

"Excuse me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing," Casey replies nervously. They hear munching and turn to see Mikey eating peanuts. "Nut?" he asks, holding out the cup. "You're the nut," Casey says, taking one. "Hey, where have you been all day?" Amy questions as she takes one. "Just wandering the woods," Mikey answers. "Yeah, well I got news for you, nature boy. Crazy Man Hatchet next door, he likes wandering those woods too," Casey retorts as Amy eats her nut. "Tell me about it. He sicked his pit-bull on me this morning," Mikey answers. Amy spits out her nut into the snow. "What?!" she demands. "He saw you? For crying out loud, Mikey, even I know we're supposed to keep a low profile up here," Casey tells him, clutching his head.

"Mikey, what were you thinking? You know you're supposed to stay close to the house," Amy hisses. "Relax, guys. No one saw me. I'm a ninja, remember?" Mikey assures, showing off some moves. "Low profile is my middle name," he finishes. Suddenly, they hear a van coming near the house. It drives up in front of the house. The three peek out before looking to each other. A tall and buff woman with short blue hair steps out and the two humans look in shock.

"Let's do this, Parker," she says in an English tone. "Affirmative, Doc. Activating Sortie cam now," a voice calls out from inside the van. A small orb with a red fan pops out near one of the tires and flies to her. "We're rolling in three, two, one," Parker says. "Welcome adventurer seekers, to another action-packed episode of 'The Monster Hunter,'" she replies to the camera. "Monster Hunter?" Mikey asks. "Oh no," Amy murmurs, shaking her head.

"Once again, I, Dr. Abigail Finn, am close to bagging a mysterious creature. You're hunted one way for legendary Green Man of the Woods," she says. "Green Man? Oh no," Casey murmurs, placing a hand on his head. "Like the Yeti, Sasquatch, and Bigfoot—"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it, hold it, hold up. Cut! Stop the cameras, lady!" Casey interrupts, stepping up to the woman. "This is private property," he tells her and she twists his arm. "Ow! Owww!" he exclaims and Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Sir, what can you tell our viewers about the recent sightings of the Green Man in these woods beyond your home?" she questions. "Look, lady, you gotta go!" he demands, pulling his arm back. "There's nothing out in those woods except…uh, woods! Now come on!"

Amy slaps her forehead as she and Mikey watch. "Ohh yeah, that convinced her. Bonehead," she mutters. "There's a monster out there and I've got proof. Parker! Let's go to the videotape," Abigail replies. "Coming right up, Doc," Parker says, pulling up a video from the computers. "This footage was taken in the forest behind your house by one of your neighbors just this morning," Abigail explains. A dog barks as Mikey's silhouette runs and jumps into a tree. "What do you have to say now, bub?" she asks sarcastically. Casey was at a loss for words.

Mikey shouts nervously and backs away. "Shell," Amy mutters. "Oh boy," Casey replies as he looks at the video. No doubt about it, that was Mikey on that tape. "Are you sure you don't want to change your statement? Exactly what is it you're trying to hide?" Abigail questions, grabbing Casey by his scarf. "Uh, Mikey, that is uh…" Someone clears their throat and they turn to see April. "Hi there! Don't mind him, he's kind of the village idiot," April explains and Amy snickers. "Hey, wa—" April shushes him with her hand.

"My name's April and you are…?" April asks. "I am Dr. Abigail Finn, monster hunter!" As Abigail talks with April, Mikey sneaks away, only to be hit not once, but twice. Amy smirks at Donnie, who was standing at the window. "Donatello, Amelia, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Mikey asks. "Don't tempt me, lame brain. Do you have any idea who that is out there?" Donnie says, pointing to outside. Mikey shrugs and Amy sighs.

"That's Dr. Abigail Finn. Brilliant technologist. Gifted biologist," Donnie explains as Mikey looks back at the woman. "Sounds like your type, Brainiac," Mikey comments as he looks back at Donnie. "She's also a certifiable lunatic. Goes around hunting monsters," Donnie replies. "She ever find any?" Mikey asks. "Not yet, but the way she's drooling over that video of you? You may get to be her first," Donnie answers, closing the window. Mikey's mouth drops open. "No one saw me. I'm a ninja, remember?" Amy says in a high-pitched voice, repeating Mikey's words before glaring. "Ninja, my shell," she mutters before going back inside the house.

"Honestly, we've lived up here forever and the strangest thing we've ever seen is the occasional moose. Isn't that right, dear?" April says, holding onto Casey's arm. "Yeah," he answers nervously. "The video tape doesn't lie," Abigail argues. "Excuse me!" they hear and they turn to see Grandmamma walking up to them. "OH no," Amy mutters from the window. "Do you have a warrant, ma'am?" her grandma demands. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name, uh…?"

"Louise Smith. And you're not allowed to search here without a warrant. Get up out of here before I call the cops!" Grandmamma explains. Abigail smiles nervously and gets into the van. "There's a monster back there and I'm going to hunt it!" she declares. "Parker! Punch it!" she orders and the van gives off gas before it drives away. Casey coughs as April fans in front of her face.

* * *

"I say we go after that video tape," Mikey declares when they're inside. "Maybe this crazy doctor monster person will just give up and go away?" April asks nervously. "Dr. Abigail Finn doesn't give up. If she can't find what she's looking for out there, she'll come looking in here. She's obsessed with monster hunting," Donnie explains. "You should have seen her and that tape. Geez, and I thought my grandma was crazy," Amy murmurs, crossing her arms. "What was that?" Grandmamma asks, glaring. "Um, nothing, Grandmamma!" she exclaims nervously, waving her hands.

"Hm, those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemy." Amy looks out the window towards the barn.

Leo fishes out a pole and the metal collapses. He pants. "Looking good, Leo," he hears and turns to see Raph, arms crossed. "Raph, I'm not in the mood," he retorts. "For what?" Raph asks. "I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York, okay? I got my shell kicked. I let everyone down. I lost my swords!" Leo argues, hitting the metal rubble. "And hers too! I…" Raph steps up to him.

"Hang on, Leo. I wasn't gonna say anything like that," Raph picks up a bended pipe. "I was gonna ask you what you're doing out here," he finishes. "Nothing," Leo answers sadly. "Well, that's too bad, because I know exactly what you should be doing," Raph throws the pipe to him. "And I think you do too." Leo looks at the pipe.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Abigail, she was determined to find the 'Green Man.' "The Green Man is close, Parker. I can sense it. My ticket to the big time. The scientific community will no longer be able to laugh behind my back," she declares, twisting her screwdriver. "And our little cable access show will finally get a network deal!" she exclaims before she hears a noise right below her. She looks down to see her little 'experiment' busted. "Right," she says, throwing it away.

"Parker! How does the cryo containment chamber check out?" she calls out, as Parker was doing something on the roof of their van. "Aces, doc," he answers, pressing a button. The back door moves down to reveal the doors of a chamber. The doors open, letting smoke out. "Excellent, then. I'll deploy the Sonic Oscillator Retrieval and Taser Incapacitor Units," she presses a button from a remote. "Go, my little sorties," she says, putting on a headset. The sorties fly off. "Parker! Man the console!" she orders. Parker jumps down from the van. "Right, doc."

"Let the hunt begin," she says, running off after the orbs. Donnie, Amy, and Mikey watch from a tree above. Mikey munches behind them. "What'd she say?" he asks. "I couldn't hear her because somebody was crunching pistachio nuts in my ear," he retorts. "What?" Mikey questions. Donnie and Amy smack their foreheads as Mikey eats more nuts. "Gimme that!" Amy mutters, snatching the bag and throwing it at a far distance. "Hey!" Mikey exclaims quietly. "Someone had to do it," Donnie replies before they jump down to the van.

Donnie looks around in front of the driver's door before picking up a stick. He wedges it into the lock as Mikey and Amy look in the chamber. "Now, if I were a video tape, where would I hide?" Mikey asks, looking around as he steps inside. "Mikey, get out of there," Donnie whispers as he jumps inside. "For all we know, this thing could be a—" An alarm interrupts him and the doors automatically close shut. Amy gasps. "A trap," Donnie finishes.

Cold air suddenly comes from a vent. "Um, oops?" Mikey asks sheepishly.

Amy pounds on the door. "Guys!" she shouts, trying to get the door open. "Is it getting really cold in here or is it just me?" Mikey asks as he and Donnie rub their arms. "I-It's liquid nitrogen. Instant deep freeze," Donnie explains. "Hey, I'm a turtle. I'm already c-cold blooded," Mikey shivers. "You'll be ice-blooded if we don't get out of here," Donnie retorts.

Amy tries to ram herself into the door, but it was already cold. "No, no, no, no, no, no," she repeats in worry since she knew they were cold-blooded. "Red Alert. It's the cryo-containment chamber, doc," Parker says to Abigail. "I'm heading back to base camp, Parker. Secure that chamber!" Abigail tells him, running back the way she came. "Copy that, doc," Parker answers, walking to the door. He finds that the lock is jammed. Donnie and Mikey try to kick the door open, to no avail. Their shells and arms were turning white.

"We've got 15 seconds before we become t-turtle siccles!" Donnie explains. "It won't budge and I think my butt's getting freezer burn," Mikey tells him. The extinguishers are on high. "You're the brains of this operation, Donnie. Come up with something!" Mikey explains. Donnie places his bo staff between an extinguisher and a pipe. He pulls one loose and the door freezes. Amy gasps and backs away. "M-Mikey, now! T-The door!" Donnie exclaims. They kick it open. "B-Brain freeze!" Mikey says.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay?" Amy asks in concern as she runs up to them. "W-We're fine," Donnie answers. Amy looks in dejection. "I'm sorry I couldn't help…" she murmurs. "I-It's okay, really," Mikey tells her and she slowly smiles. "C-Come on, we have to go," Donnie says and they run off, Mikey and Donnie shivering just as Abigail comes back. She growls when she sees the containment chamber frozen with nothing inside.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey shiver as water is at their feet, covered in blankets. April pours hot water and they sigh. "I can't believe you bozos walked right into a trap," Casey comments. "I believe it," Splinter murmurs and Amy snickers. "All I know is, it's a good thing the Green Man's not real. If that Dr. Finn ever got her hands on him, sheesh!" Donnie replies. "Hey, that's it. Little Miss Monster Hunter's still out there hunting the Green Man, right?" Mikey says, standing up. April sits him down.

"She wants green men, we'll give her some! Serious butt kicking ninja green men. I have a plan," Mikey explains. "I'm out, Mikey having a plan is never a good thing," Amy calls out, walking outside with her winter clothes on.

With Leo and Raph in the barn, they start to make something. Amy steps in as Raph shovels coal inside the furnace and heats it up. "What are you guys doing?" she asks, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, and they give a shout of surprise as she stands in front of them. Leo looks away from her and Amy notices. "Leo…why are you ignoring me? What did I do wrong?" she whispers, tears coming to her eyes. He doesn't answer and Amy looks on in sadness. "Uh, we're doing nothing," Raph answers.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Amy argues, trying to peek at what Leo was doing. Leo moves it behind his shell before she could see. "We're just…playing around. I-It's nothing to worry about," Raph tells her, pushing her to the barn doors. "You? Playing around? Yeah, right," Amy retorts, turning to Raph, hand on her hip. "We're…making some metal. For my bike," Raph says nervously. Amy narrows her eyes. "For your bike…right," she murmurs. "See ya later!" he calls out, about to close the doors. "Wait!"

Raph opens the doors again. "C-Can you give this to Leo for me? Please?" she asks timidly, holding out the cup to him. Raph looks down at it and then at Leo before taking the cup. "I made it myself…and tell him to get better," she murmurs and Raph nods before closing the doors.

 _A five-year-old brunette hears arguing from her parents' room. She couldn't really understand what they were talking about. Suddenly, the door slams open to reveal her father with a suitcase in hand. She walks up to him, noticing that he was upset. "Daddy?" Amy asks, tugging his sleeve. He says nothing. "Daddy, why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" she whispers, about to cry._

 _He makes her let go before walking to the door. "Daddy…?" she murmurs, tears coming from her eyes. His hand stops on the doorknob. He gives her one last look before opening the door and closing it. "Daddy…"_

Amy blinks back tears, squeezing her eyes shut. She never heard from him again.

Raph sighs and walks up to Leo, placing the cup near him. Leo slams his hammer down on metal. He wipes away sweat from his forehead before dropping his hammer. Leo goes to pick it up but Raph does it for him. He holds it out to Leo and places a hand on his shoulder. Leo smiles. When he goes back to his work, he finds that he can now move his arm. He throws off the bandages from his plastron and continues working. He suddenly looks down at the cup of hot chocolate and sighs.

* * *

"I can't believe I was talked into this," Amy mutters outside. It's night time. "Mikey, this is your plan?" Donnie asks. "Yeah, this is crazy and these leaves are itching me all over," Casey complains. "Come on, you look great. Just follow my lead," Mikey assures him as they walk through the woods. "'Just follow my lead,' he says. 'I'm a ninja,' he says," Amy murmurs. "Why do I get the feeling this is just gonna make everything worse?" Donnie asks. "Because we're wearing these?" Amy questions.

A sortie looks around before more come to Abigail. "Parker, the sorties have a signal. No, two. No, three. Four signals! The cryo-containment chamber repaired?" she says in anticipation. "Quick freeze is down, doc. But containment is good to go," Parker reports. "We'll hurl them to you and Parker! No mistakes this time," she tells him. "Pain in the butt," Parker mutters to himself.

Abigail sees large footprints in the snow. She follows them and looks around before she hears a snarl. Something shakes in the bushes and a green, large creature jumps out from it. Abigail backs away before turning to see another one jump out. "Goongala! Goongala!" one shouts in a ghost-like voice from behind her. Abigail aims her blaster at it, only to hear a lion-like roar. The fourth one jumps out. Abigail fires a net at the third one. He is caught into the net. "I got one! Parker! Alert the media! I want a press conference at dawn. By then I'll have the other three," she says, pulling out a knife. "Copy that, doc."

Mikey throws a log at Abigail, which she dodges. The Sortie suffers from the log instead. "Crikey!" Parker exclaims as the sortie goes offline. Abigail summons more sorties. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Donnie comments as he and Amy run, but not before Amy sneaks a picture of Casey. "How did you do that roar?" Donnie asks as they run. "That, my friend, is a story for another time," she answers. They jump over the blasts. Casey struggles to get out of the net. "Goongala?" Mikey asks, hands on his hips. "Just get me out of here!" Casey tells him and Mikey helps him out of the net.

Amy and Donnie jump to a branch and land behind the sorties. They turn around and Donnie throws his shuriken at them. The sorties are split in half. Abigail sees that the 'monster' has escaped her net. She growls in frustration. "Parker! Send more sorties!" A hatch opens from her van and more sorties fly off. "On the way, doc."

Casey and Mikey walk in the woods. "The look on your face when she netted you. Priceless," Mikey chuckles as he takes off his costume. "Ha ha. At least we taught that loony doctor not to mess with the Green Man," Casey replies before they hear a roar. "You can quit the howling, guys. Dr. Freaking Stein went off in the other direction," Mikey calls out. Donnie and Amy walk up to them, their costumes off. Amy was in her winter clothes. "That wasn't me. Was it you?" Donnie says in confusion, looking at Amy, who shakes her head. "No," she answers.

They hear the growl again and Mikey gasps at something behind Donnie and Amy. It was a large green monster with two arms on the snow. "Pst, Donnie, Amy, right behind you," Mikey warns and the two turn around to see the creature. They both scream. "The Green Man…he's-he's real?!" Donnie exclaims.

"Huh, guess Dr. Finn wasn't entirely nuts!" Amy comments nervously. The two back away to Mikey and Casey. The Green Man sniffs around before walking up to Amy. "Huh?!" she says in surprise when he sniffs her. She looks down to see the bag of nuts she took from Mikey. "I thought I threw this out…" she mutters, looking to Mikey, who chuckles sheepishly. "Um, sorry?" he asks nervously. "Hey there, big guy. You smell these?" Amy says to the creature, holding out some nuts. "You like pistachios?" she questions as he eats them. The Green Man smiles at her. "What a smart creature you are. Yes you are, yes you are," she replies as he nuzzles her and she laughs.

"Can we keep him?" Mikey asks. Casey and Donnie give each other a look. The Green Man pants and roars. "Whoa, easy big fella," Mikey warns as the creature roars. Amy hears beeping and turns to see sorties. The creature roars again. "It's those orbs. They're upsetting him," Donnie realizes as the creature starts to get angry. The sorties start to attack him with lasers. The creature pumps his fists and the orbs fire more lasers. Mikey ducks a swipe from the creature. They attack him again and he hits Mikey, knocking him into a bush. "Stop hurting him!" Amy shouts as she stands in front of the sorties. A laser hits her in the side.

"Amy!" Casey and Donnie shout, running up to her. "Are you okay?" Donnie asks as he helps her up. "I'm fine, he packs a wallop," she murmurs, shaking her head. "Are you crazy?" Casey demands. "I don't care if I have to suffer, just help him!" she exclaims, running off after the creature. "Is she always like this with animals?" Donnie asks, turning to Casey. "Oh yeah," he answers, running after her. Mikey follows them. "Hey! Wait up!" Casey calls after them.

Abigail runs as she follows her signal. "The sorties have one, Parker, a _big_ one!" she exclaims happily. She jumps down and chases after her signal. The sorties zap the creature again to get him into the containment chamber. "Amazing," Parker comments from inside the van. Amy and the others watch from the bushes. "I'm going out there," she declares, but Donnie stops her. "Leo would never let me live it down if we let you get captured," he explains in determination. Amy pouts and crosses her arms.

She watches helplessly as the creature is zapped into the chamber, unconscious. "No!" Mikey shouts as the doors close. The creature snarls as he grabs the bars. "Casey and I will get that poor creature out of there and grab the video tape of Mikey strolling through the woods. Mikey, Amy, you two have the pleasure of keeping Dr. Finn busy," Donnie explains and Mikey nods. "But I wanna—"

"No buts," Donnie interrupts and Amy narrows her eyes.

"Parker, confirm capture," Abigail orders as she runs. "Bagged and tagged, doc. And the press are on their way," he reports and she laughs before she's tripped by Mikey. She stands up and turns on her flashlight. Mikey and Amy speed behind her back and she points her flashlight to see nothing. Mikey and Amy hide on a branch above as she looks around. She gasps as her weapon is snatched out of her hands. "No!" she exclaims, dropping her flashlight. She backs away.

"Parker. Parker! There's another one out here with me. Hunting me! Do you copy?" she says into the headset, but the video feed on the creature disappears. "Say again, doc," he murmurs, but the feed is cut off from her headset. He goes outside to check it out and Donnie grabs the tape. Parker presses his ear to the door to hear nothing before pounding on the door. He hears growling and pounding before shrugging and going back inside the van.

Abigail looks around in fear before seeing her weapon destroyed land in front of her. "No! This can't be happening!" she says in disbelief before Mikey and Amy pop out from behind her. "Boo!" they shout and she screams before running away. The two jump down and Mikey chuckles. "A ninja a day keeps he doctor away," he comments before turning to see Donnie. He girly screams and Amy laughs, falling into the snow. "Donnie, where's the big green dude?" he asks and Amy's eyes widen as she remembers. "Yeah, where is he?" she questions, standing up.

"Relax, guys. It's all taken care of," Donnie assures them as they leave.

* * *

With Abigail, she approaches the van. A few press have gathered in the back of the van. "Uh, doc?" Parker asks, running up to her. "Last night was horrible, Parker. Horrible! But we did it. We got one!" she explains, clenching her fist. "Doc. Doc, I can't find it. The videotape, it's gone," he tells her. "WHAT? HOW?" she demands, picking him up by the shirt. She places him down. "I…no longer need the tape, Parker. I've got a live specimen right here," she replies confidently, hitting the back of the van. She approaches the press.

"Today, I, Dr. Abigail Finn, have captured a creature so rare, it was believed to be only a myth. Behold the greatest scientific discovery of all time. I give you the legendary Green Man!" However, Casey appears at the back of the van. "Yo! Help! Save me from this crazy lady!" he exclaims. The press start to laugh as Abigail looks in horror. "No. No. How can this be? My monster. My-my reputation. My network television deal!"

"You're the monster, lady. She chased me through the woods all night long. She's loony, I tell ya. She's the one that should be locked up!" Casey declares. The press approach her, firing questions. Mikey, Amy, and Donnie watch from the distance. "Donatello, you sly turtle," Mikey comments and Donnie gives a thumbs up. They all give each other a high-three. "What about the Green Man?" Amy asks in concern. Donnie points to the creature. "Safe and sound. And just for the record, the Green Man's a she. A mother," Donnie explains as two cubs crawl up to her.

"Aww," Amy comments as Mikey gives a thumbs up. The creature and her cubs crawl up to Amy. The cubs nuzzle her shoes. "Aw, that is just so cute!" she squeals as she kneels down to them, patting them on the head. They leave with their mother and Amy waves at them.

* * *

Mikey takes the film out of the tape. Casey walks up to them, still wearing his costume. "See, sensei? I told you the Green Man was real," Mikey comments and Donnie, April, and Amy laugh. "Hey Casey, what kept you?" Donnie asks. "Those reporters are even more vicious than that crazy doctor. They'll be making fun of Dr. Finn for months, he explains. "That is, if we don't make fun of you first," Amy says and they laugh again. Casey rolls his eyes.

Raph walks up to them. "Guys. Hey, guys, come around back. There's someone I want you to meet." He opens the barn doors. "Allow me to introduce you to Leonardo, new and improved," Raph explains and Leo walks up to them, fully healed. He pulls out his swords. "Uh, hey everyone," he says nervously. "Welcome back, Leo," Mikey replies, putting a hand on his shoulder as everyone except Amy cheers. Leo glances at her and she squeaks in surprise. Leo walks up to her. "Uh, hey Amy," he murmurs and Amy narrows her eyes.

"OH, now you say something to me," she retorts and Leo winces. "I was only ignoring you because I was making you this," he explains, pulling out a long sword with pink handles. Amy's eyes widen and Leo holds out the sword to her. "I'm sorry I lost your sword. So I made you another one," he tells her and she slowly takes the sword, looking at him. "Leo…I…don't know what to say. No one's ever made me something like this," she murmurs in shock.

"What about me? I made you that sweater for Christmas!" her grandma interrupts and they shush her. She gives a look that said 'Don't you shush me.' Amy glares at her grandmother before turning to Leo. "The way you ignored me…it reminded me of how my father left us. He didn't speak to me at all. He was just…gone. I understand now. Thank you…" she tells him before stepping on his foot. "Ow!" he exclaims and everyone laughs.

"But never do that again," she warns. His brothers and Amy gather in a circle. "Guys, I think it's time we returned to New York and finish our business with the Shredder. Once and for all," Leo declares and they cheer, holding their weapons in the air together.


	21. Return to New York Part 1

**Angel: I'm actually leaving today XD so, as a Christmas gift, I'm posting the rest of the season today! KS's Wattpad name is HermanaKunoichi95, btw, almost forgot.**

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

 _I press buttons on the control panel. Someone once said, 'The only difference between men and boys is the size of their toys.' I steady the vehicle. Well, if that's true, then I think I just became a man. I fly in the air. Or at least an adult mutant ninja turtle. This particular play room happens to belong to our sworn enemy, Oruko Saki. Aka the Shredder. Leo is knocked against the wall. Mikey and Donnie are hit by invisible forces. They reveal themselves to be the Foot Tech Ninjas._

 _The dudes with the disappearing act, they're called Foot Tech Ninjas. They turn invisible and strike Mikey, Splinter, and Amy. Quick to act, tough to beat. I aim lasers at them and they turn visible again. We've been fighting our way up, floor by floor, to the Shredder's skyscraper of evil. And you know what else? It's Amy's birthday. Amy dodges lasers._

 _It's kinda like a video game with lots of different levels. I look in surprise at a robot with four levels. Only there ain't no extra lives in this game._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles, April, Casey, Splinter, and Grandmamma sneak upstairs to a room. "This is gonna be so good!" Mikey exclaims loudly and they shush him while Leo points to the door. Mikey had something hidden behind his shell, along with everyone else. Leo slowly opens the door and peeks in.

Amy snores quietly as her hair covers her head. Her bow was missing due to an 'incident' with Mikey. Everyone sneaks in to reveal birthday items. April ties the balloons to the end of Amy's bed. Donnie opens the curtains. Splinter and Grandmamma place presents near her bed. Casey holds the cake, to everyone else's dismay since…he was Casey. Mikey holds a breakfast tray. Raph hands out the party hats. Leo places a birthday tiara on Amy's head. She was still unaware of her guests.

"Where's the camera?" Donnie whispers and Grandmamma hands it to him. He adjusts the lens and presses record. "Okay, on three. One…two…three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouts and Amy jumps up in her bed, cringing at the noise. She shakes her head as she groans. "You guys better have a good reason for…"

Her voice falters and is replaced with a smile as she sees everything decorated. "Oh right…today's my birthday." Everyone chuckles and Mikey holds out breakfast.

"Thanks, Mikey," Amy says with a smile. "You're welcome, birthday girl!" he exclaims with a wink.

"Make a wish, Amy," April tells her as Casey holds out the cake which is lit with candles. Amy closes her eyes and after a minute, she blows out the candles. "What'd ya wish for?" Raph asks, arms crossed.

"You'll see," Amy replies and Splinter hands her a gift. "For you, my child."

"Aw," she comments before ripping it up. She gasps as she holds up a pink mask. "Wow, a ninja mask! Awesome!"

"Open mine, open mine!" Mikey yells excitedly, shoving his present in her face. She chuckles and opens his next. "Nail polish?"

"Yeah. Girls like that stuff, right?"

"Yes, but I never thought YOU would be buy me it."

"He probably had something in mind for himself, so it's a start," Raph comments and Mikey pouts. "I did not!"

Amy chuckles again. "It's cool, Mikey. Thanks." Mikey beams and hugs her. "At least SOMEONE likes my presents!" he turns to glare at Raph, who rolls his eyes.

Soon, she had gone through everyone's presents except for one. Her grandmother gave her a secret recipe that Amy had been asking about for years: her famous snickerdoodle cookies. April gave her a sweater that she once saw in the mall, which she really wanted. Donnie had given her ice skates. Raph gave her a green bow to hold up her hair. Casey got her tickets to a hockey game, which she reminded herself to throw out when he wasn't looking.

She turns to Leo once everyone was gone to finish packing up. They were finally going home. "I wanted to give you mine last," he murmurs, blushing. Amy feels her cheeks heating up as she slowly opens the box. When she opens it, she finds a medium sized puppy plushy, a Maltese plushy in fact.

"Aww, Leo, thank you. I love it," she tells him, smiling warmly. Leo chuckles and rubs his neck.

"I know how much you love puppies, and since you said you were allergic, I figured it was the next best thing."

Amy hugs the plushy. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course I did. I still remember the look on your face when you said you loved animals. You were so happy. I'll never forget that."

Amy blushes and looks away. Leo clears his throat when he realizes what he said. "Leo, you better not try anything with my baby child without permission!" Grandmamma calls from down the hall. Leo and Amy give a look of horror and embarrassment. Of course her grandmother had to ruin it by embarrassing her…

"U-Um…happy birthday." He walks out of her room and Amy looks down at the plushy, hugging it close to her chest.

* * *

Later that morning, the sewers looked the same as always. Water drips down and Leo looks around a corner. He turns to Raph, who was looking atop a ladder. He jumps down. "All clear."

Casey appears nearby and accidentally kicks a can loudly. He smiles sheepishly. "Nice one, Casey," Donnie deadpans as the others emerge from the shadows behind him.

"Why don't you just broadcast it to the Foot ninjas?" Mikey asks sarcastically. "Should've let someone else go first," Grandmamma mutters.

"I'm tellin' ya, there's nobody down here!" Casey argues and they walk up behind him. Splinter sniffs the air to sense anything. He nods at Casey. "I believe you may be right, Mr. Jones."

April places her hands on her hips. "Well, that'd be a first."

Amy shrugs. "I dunno, April, he was right about those invisible ninjas!"

"See, someone believes me," Casey replies, smirking at Amy.

"We'll agree to disagree on that subject," Amy retorts.

Donnie turns a pipe and the rest move away so the wall wouldn't be blocked by them. Donnie opens a panel and puts in a code. The wall moves away to reveal a door. The door opens to reveal the lair. "Welcome home, everybody."

"Ah, just like we left it," Leo comments as they enter.

"Cool," Raph says.

"Home sweet home!"

Grandmamma looks around in awe. "I remember this place like it was yesterday…not like this, though."

Amy smiles at her. "I told you the guys fixed it up."

Donnie goes to his computer station. "And you were worried the Foot would find this place, Mikey."

"Heck yeah," Mikey opens a cabinet. "I couldn't bear the thought of them harming my babies," he pulls out two bags of chips. "Hello babies. Daddy missed you. Yes, he did." Mikey kisses the bag of chips and Casey shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

"He treats those chips like he treats his weapons," Amy murmurs as she walks past the kitchen. Mikey eats a chip and grabs a carton of milk. He chugs it down.

"Um, wouldn't that milk be about three months old?" Casey points out and Mikey looks in disgust before spitting out the milk. "That would explain the chunks." He looks to see Casey covered in milk.

"Boys will be boys," Grandmamma shakes her head from the doorway.

"I don't get it. Last time, the sewers were crawling with Foot goons searching for us. Why would Shredder just send them all home?" Raph says as he kicks his punching bag. Leo steadies the punching bag.

"If we all know Shredder, and we do, he wouldn't stop unless he has a good reason," Amy says to them.

"Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for," Leo points out.

"You know, being dead might have its advantages," Raph murmurs.

"Yeah, it just might give us the element of surprise," Leo answers in thought.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asks as he and Casey step out of the kitchen, Casey drying himself off.

"I think he's thinking what you think he's thinking," Donnie answers.

"If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then I'm thinking we shouldn't just be thinking. What do you think?" Raph replies, pointing to Casey, who looks really confused. "Huh?"

"Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Neil's. Thus leaving our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack," Splinter explains to him and he gives a look of understanding. Amy slaps her forehead.

"I'm not even the same age as you, and I still got that."

Leo gives a look of thought. "Okay, if we're gonna do this, we need to find out everything we can about Foot headquarters."

"I don't know if I can hack into that system. It was designed by Dr. Baxter Stockman himself," Donnie answers hesitantly.

"Too bad you don't know anybody who used to _work_ with Stockman," April points out and the two smirk at each other. Donnie moves aside and April sits down, cracking her hands.

"Yeah girl, work your magic!" Grandmamma exclaims with a wink and Amy chuckles, covering her mouth. She types away.

Leo and Raph prepare, Splinter monitoring them. "Remember my sons, the battle you face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared." Raph practices with his sai. "I'm prepared…to kick some shell!"

"I think Master Splinter meant a little something more," Leo suggests.

"I believe that the time has come to return the sword to its former owner," he glances at the Sword of Tengu. Raph walks up to it. "Now you're talking."

However, he forgets to put on the glove and is knocked back to the couch. Amy facepalms. "Forget something?" she asks, leaning towards Raph with a smirk.

"Uh, maybe you should have the honor of carrying the sword, Amy. Uh, it's your birthday after all and you are the sword girl," he says nervously. Amy gives a deadpan look as she looks down at the protective glove. "Gee, how nice of you."

"I'll carry it for you," Leo offers and takes the glove from her. Amy smiles warmly at him. Leo stares at the sword, nervous. Amy and Splinter notice. "Are you alright, my son?"

"I…I was just remembering the last time I tangled with Shredder's Elite ninja. I…I don't wanna let my brothers down."

"You must look within and find a strength that is yours and yours alone. You will not let them down. I feel it in my heart," Splinter tells him.

"Leo, you don't have to carry it if you don't want to," Amy murmurs and Leo turns to her. "No, no, I can get through this. Don't worry about me."

Amy smiles at him. "And for the record, you'll never let me down."

Leo gives a look of surprise and smiles gently at her. He takes her hand. "Thank you." They stare into each other's eyes for a while. Splinter smirks at the two.

"We're in! We're in!" Donnie shouts and they jump away from each other at his voice. Amy looks down at the floor, blushing and twiddling her feet. Leo whistles and scratches his neck sheepishly.

"We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the encryption algorithm," April explains.

"Then it was just simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing the remote access Trojan horse," Donnie and April high-five each other. "Thrilling," Mikey deadpans.

"But, can you get us inside?" Leo points out.

"Never mind that, can you get us to Shredder?" Raph questions.

April points to a map of the Foot skyscraper on the computer. "Getting inside's easy. Getting to Shredder? Difficult, but doable."

Donnie points to the top. "What concerns me is everything in between," he comments.

"Bring it on!" Raph declares, punching his hands. He was ready to fight.

"I can coordinate computer systems from this end," April explains.

"Great. Casey, you stay here and protect April, just in case," he says when April gives him a look.

"We're gonna be a four turtle wrecking crew!" Leo replies as the four bring their hands together.

"Five," Splinter places a hand on top.

"Six," Amy places her hand last and they give her a look. She glares at them.

"What? It was the wish I made this morning. You guys really think I'm gonna stay here on the sidelines on my _birthday_?" She gives them puppy eyes at the last word. Leo sighs in defeat.

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday," he replies, patting her head gently and she smiles in triumph.

"Let's roll."

* * *

They drive in the Battle Shell to Shredder's lair. Driving past the gate, they storm inside. "This is it," Donnie says. A missile from the vehicle fires at a door and they enter through the wreckage. "We're going in!"

Foot ninjas see the Battle Shell and move away in shock.

In Saki's room, an alarm sounds. "Perimeter alarm," Hun reports.

"Find out what it is and take care of it," Saki orders.

A ninja handles the controls in the control room. "This is Control. We're under attack. Commence lockdown."

Ninjas block the next entrance, ready to fight if necessary. The doors start to close. The Battle Shell continues to move, however. "Front armor down." The windows close. As the doors are starting to close, mechanisms appear from the side of the car. A rocket tilts it to the side, enabling it to get in by a smidge. Missiles fire at the ninjas and they run away from the explosion. The Battle Shell swerves before stopping.

Weapons come out from the walls and ceilings. Lasers are fired, with no effect. The Battle Shell drives around, avoiding the lasers while having no damages from others. Lasers continue to fire as the top opens and Hun appears. "Aw, crud."

Missiles fire at the lasers, destroying them. Hun gives a sound of surprise and rolls away from a missile. He pulls out a bomb and throws it under the Battle Shell. It takes damage from the bomb, unfortunately, as the tires catch on fire and it is stuck on its side. Hun pries the back open. "WHAT?"

He is surprised to find that no one is inside: just damaged parts. "Empty…?"

* * *

Raph uses a laser to make a hole in one of the pipes and kicks it open. "Nice remote control work, slick," Raph tells Donnie as he steps out.

"And they say hours of video games are bad for ya," Mikey chuckles. Donnie gives a look of slight sadness.

"Poor Battle Shell. I really loved that oversized gadget gas guzzler," he murmurs.

"And I'm sure the next one you build, you'll love just as much. But right now, let's stick to the plan," Leo assures him as he helps Amy to her feet. Donnie has on a headset that came with the Shell Cells.

"April, stage one complete," he reports.

"Roger that, Don. Uploading worm program now," April tells him and Casey appears behind her. "So, what are you doing exactly?"

"Whipping up a virus to clog their communications network."

Hun pulls the door open in anger and throws it. Ninjas back away and Hun's phone beeps. He picks it up and Saki's face appears. "Hun, report?"

"Sir, the truck was a decoy," Hun answers.

Shock is on Saki's face. "What?!"

"There's something else you should know. I've seen this truck before. It belongs to the turtles and their puny pink friend!"

"The turtles? Amelia? Alive? But Stockman assured me that they were…Stockman."

Stockman's computer turns on to reveal Saki. "Stockman! Report to me at once! Stockman! Stockman! Stockman!"

Either Stockman didn't hear him, or he pretended that he didn't.

Saki's screen goes back to Hun. "Hun, search the building. Put all ninja on full alert. And find Stockman!" However, Hun's screen begins to static, along with Saki's. Unbeknownst to them, this was the work of April's virus.

"I can't hear you, master. Your signal is breaking up! Security control, this is Hun. Can anybody hear me?" he demands, trying to get someone.

The turtles, Amy, and Splinter are at an elevator. "Comm system's down. What's next?" April reports to Donnie, who is trying to work the elevator.

"April, I'm having trouble getting in. Can you dig up an access code?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be tricky: They change the codes hourly," she explains.

"Well that helps," Amy mutters.

"Allow me," Raph calls out and kicks the door open. "Noisy, but effective," Mikey comments with a shrug.

They enter the control room, ninjas everywhere. "Now that's a lot of ninjas," Mikey says and they charge at the six.

"So, we doing this with banter or without?" Mikey asks and they continue to charge. "Definitely without."

Leo ducks under a ninja and clashes swords with him from behind. Leo battles two ninjas with swords and split kicks them. Donnie hits one from behind using the end of his staff and throws his bag at one before striking him and catching the bag. Raph clashes with one before disarming two and knocking them back. He dodges a weapon from behind and disarms him, kicking him from behind into another ninja. Mikey twirls his nunchucks, chuckling.

One of them throws a chain and he deflects it. They throw more chains and he swings to deflect them. He taunts them as he jumps over one. One actually captures his foot. "Uh-oh." They throw him off balance and jump to him, only to be kicked back. He chuckles as he stands up.

Amy slides away from a ninja with a sword. She ducks as he swings towards her head. "Geez, you're a persistent one, aren't you?" she asks as she clashes swords with him. She suddenly smirks and points behind him. "Look, it's the Shredder!" he looks behind him and Amy taps her feet twice, making a large wave of rock hit the ninja. Amy smiles as she touches her crystal. "If I have to wear this thing, I might as well use it from time to time."

Splinter is surrounded by ninjas. He punches and kicks, making all of them go down. Leo hits one in the gut and turns his head. "Donnie, do your thing!"

Donnie runs and uses his staff to propel himself to the controls. He knocks out the ninja at the panel and jumps in the chair. "April, I'm hooking up. Prepare to download remote access codes!"

"Creating synergistic interface now."

Donnie ducks under a ninja that was thrown by Mikey. "You mind? I'm working here," he says to Mikey. "Sorry," Mikey shrugs.

He kicks a chair to Raph, who places a ninja on it. "Uptown express coming through!" he calls out, kicking the chair. Leo jumps over it so that it would hit the ninja he was facing. Amy backflips over the chair and Splinter jumps onto it. He smacks two ninjas with his staff and jumps off.

"Well, that was refreshing," Raph comments and Amy cracks her knuckles. "Definitely beats my past birthdays."

"No doubt more will be on the way," Splinter points out.

"April, we need another way out," Donnie says to April.

A map of the room they were currently in appears on the screen. "Main ventilation shaft. Duct is located in the northwest corner."

Donnie walks up to it. "Got it." He kicks it open.

Hun and more ninjas run into the control room to see ninjas and some things damaged. He walks up to one and grabs him by the shirt. "Where are the turtles and their pink friend?" The ninja points to the open shaft. "Turtles…Pink girl…"

Hun drops him and looks up the shaft just in time to see a tail and a turtle foot. He turns to the Foot Tech ninjas. "Find them." They disappear and Hun growls.

* * *

In another room, Donnie kicks open the shaft and they jump out. A variety of vehicles, which are equipped with weapons, are in the room. Donnie whistles as they look around. "It's like I died and went to techno geek heaven."

"Whoa. A turtle could kick some serious butt with this stuff," Raph comments. Mikey looks at a weapon. "What do you think this one does?" he wonders, showing it to Amy. It explodes some smoke in Amy's face and she coughs, covering her mouth with her arm. Leo pulls him away.

"That answer your question, lamebrain?" he questions sarcastically. Amy coughs, waving a hand in her face as she steps out, soot on her face.

"Thanks a lot, Mikey," she retorts. He chuckles sheepishly as Leo glares at him. "Sorry…"

"Here, let me help you get all that soot off your face," Leo tells her, gently wiping her face clean with his hand. Amy blushes as he does so. "T-Thank you…"

Leo blushes and pulls away, chuckling nervously. "N-No problem at all, Ames…" Splinter walks past them. "Come my children, we must keep on the move." Mikey throws away the toy, smirking at Leo, who pushes him further. The Foot Tech Ninjas watch from above.

They are walking throughout the room, not noticing the ninjas following them. Splinter suddenly stops. "Wait." He sniffs the air.

"What is it, Sensei?" Leo asks in concern.

"I sense…a presence." However, they look to see nothing. "Nobody here but us turtles and brunette," Mikey says, shrugging. They walk a little further before Splinter stops them. "No. Something is here. Something that cannot be seen."

"Foot Tech Ninjas!" Donnie confirms. They look around to sense something before Splinter is punched and Mikey is knocked away. Leo is punched and Raph is knocked to the floor. Amy is punched in the gut and she groans, holding her stomach. Leo is knocked back again and Mikey falls to the floor after a punch. Raph falls on top of a table, breaking it. Donnie knocks his head on a cabinet.

"Don't worry, guys. I came prepared for these creeps," he explains and rummages through his bag. However, it is thrown away and he is thrown to the floor. Mikey struggles as he is hit and manages to get to a forklift behind him. He pulls the lever and laughs. "Ha! In your face, invisible man! Smoked your transparent butt!" One of the ninjas appear behind him and clears his throat.

"Aw shell." Mikey is kicked to the ground below. Splinter gasps and is about to check on him, but gets stopped by a ninja. He battles with him before he disappears into thin air. Splinter sniffs before one of them kicks him into some boxes. Leo stands in front of Splinter and tries to fight him, but to no avail.

"They're toying with us," Leo whispers to Raph.

"Oh yeah?" he asks and sees a vehicle. "Then it's time to use some toys on them!" He works the control panel and the vehicle flies up. Splinter is kicked away and Leo looks up. "What the…?"

"Hang on! I got your back!" he calls out. Mikey is kicked and punched while Amy is thrown into some boxes. Raph fires a laser, which Splinter and Mikey dodge. The laser hits the ninjas, making them visible.

"Way to go, Raph! The laser's messing up their cloaking controls!" Donnie explains and he along with Splinter duck under lasers. "Woah!"

Raph spins around, lasers firing. "Ames, look out!" Leo shouts, pushing her out of the way. They tumble until they hit the wall, Leo on top of her. Amy blushes a dark shade of red and Leo stands up. "Hey, bro, now you just gotta work on your aim!" Mikey calls out and Splinter turns to the ninjas.

"I only see two. Where is the third ninja?"

A large tank appears out of the smoke, revealing the third ninja.

It fires a missile at Raph. "Time to get the shell out of here!" He jumps off, and the missile hits a truck instead. His vehicle flies around, since no one was controlling it, and crashes into the ceiling.

Saki and his room shake at the crash. "What is happening?" he demands and he continues to get a hold of someone. "Stockman! Hun! Someone report!"

The crash causes a hole in the ceiling. "Always thought this room could use a skylight," Mikey comments as Amy looks up at it. "I don't."

Mikey is suddenly hit by the third ninja. Donnie grabs his bag. "Hang on, Mikey. I came prepared," he holds up a shuriken and throws it at the ninja, electrocuting him and his cloaking device. "Electric counter shock shuriken. Instant short circuit."

"Donnie, you are the turtle," Amy comments and Donnie smiles. Leo struggles with a ninja. "Get him before he—" he is thrown away and the ninja turns invisible. Leo crashes into a scaffolding, which crashes down on him.

"Leo!" Amy exclaims as they run to him. "Hang on, bro, we'll get you out!" Raph calls out, but they look in shock as the tank emerges from the explosion. They help Leo.

"Guys, take cover!" he tells them. "And leave you? No way!" Raph answers.

"No turtle left behind!" Amy replies. Splinter jumps up to the tank and wrestles with the ninja, trying to shut it off. He manages to press the off button just in time. The others finally get the debris off.

"Finally, free at last," he says in relief. Splinter struggles with the ninja before he is punched. "Oh, not with the invisible ninjas in the house," Mikey comments as they cringe. He fires a missile at them, which they leap over.

They manage to land safely, only to be hit by invisible ninjas. They are smacked around and Raph tries to hit them. "Yo Donnie, can't you shock 'em?"

"Not if I can't see 'em!" Donnie answers and Amy glares, clenching her fists. "Alright, I've had enough of this foolishness!" she exclaims, untying her bow and putting it around her eyes. She takes a stance with her swords. "Come get some," she growls.

She hears a ninja and slices the device off him. Donnie throws a shock shuriken at him. The other ninja appears behind her and she turns to slice the device off in anger. She pants heavily as he stares at her. "Uh, happy birthday?" he asks nervously, seeing the crown on her head. Donnie shocks him and he screams in pain. She throws a shuriken at nearby fire extinguishers which let out smoke to put out the fires. Amy removes her make-shift blindfold and reties her hair. The others look at her in shock.

"What?" she asks sheepishly. Leo had remembered when he had done the same thing when he was facing the ninjas. The fact that Amy had managed to do the same surprised him a little.

"…Never mind," Donnie comments.

"Excellent work, my children," Splinter tells them.

"And we put out all the fires too," Mikey says.

"WE?" Amy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Which way now?" Donnie questions.

"Up," Leo confirms, pointing to the wall in the ceiling.

They climb up the hole to see a lab. Amy shivers as she looks around, recalling not so pleasant memories of being in that genetics lab. "What is this place?" Splinter asks.

"April, check the building schematics. See if you can tell us where we are."

"All I can tell is you're on the 33rd floor. It won't display any other information," April explains.

They see three mutants in the containers. "It looks kinda familiar," Raph murmurs.

"It should. It's a Foot genetics lab," Donnie tells him and Amy scratches her arm nervously.

"Are you saying that is just like that abandoned lab we found deep under the city?" Leo asks in disbelief.

"Dun dun dun dun!" Mikey exclaims and Amy jumps a feet in the air. Mikey laughs at her and Raph hits him in the back of the head.

"Knock it off, Mikey. You're not helping Amy," he scolds.

"Amy, are you okay? You seem nervous," Donnie says in concern.

"Nervous? Me? Nope, I'm not. Nope, nope, nope. No way…this place just gives me the creeps, that's all," Amy denies and as soon as she says this, an alarm blares in the room. Raph and Donnie glance at Mikey. "I didn't touch anything, honest."

The canisters open, letting out all the liquid. They step back as they see Shredder jump out. "Is that Shredder?"

"I don't think so, Mikey," Donnie answers and two more emerge. "Though they might be his genetic clones."

"MIGHT be?" Raph asks and they back away in shock.

"Hey Donnie, got anything in your bag of tricks to deal with _this_?"


	22. Return to New York Part 2

**Raph's POV**

 _Donnie steps up to a pipe and turns the wheel. I gotta hand it to Donnie. The doors to the lair open up. His camouflage system kept our lair hidden from Shredder's goons while we were out of town. "Welcome home, everybody," Donnie tells us as we step inside. And when we decided to mount an all-out assault to finish off the Shredder for good, it was Donnie who figured out who to do it. He used the Battle Shell as a decoy to get us into Shredder's high-rise of evil undetected._

 _The Battle Shell crashes inside before it's destroyed. Hun pries the doors open to see nothing. "What?!" he exclaims. "Empty…?" he asks as he sees the seats destroyed. I pop open the hole and step out. "Nice remote control work, slick," I comment. Then he had some techno geek idea how to transfer the computer systems to April. While the rest of us engage in some serious butt-kicking ninja action. And all on Amy's birthday, too._

 _We had our hands full with the Foot Tech ninjas. Once again Donatello's smarts helped finish 'em off. "Instant short-circuit," he explains. An alarm goes off. But not even big-brained Donnie could've been prepared for what we face next. Mutants that look like Shredder charge at us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The mutants inch towards them as they have their weapons in hand. "What are those things?" Leo asks curiously. "My guess would be genetically engineered hybrid clones. Recombinant genetic mutations of Shredder DNA," Donnie explains, spinning his bo staff. "That's what I was gonna say," Mikey comments as he twirls his nunchucks. "No you weren't," Amy calls out. Splinter blocks a blow from the Spiked-Arm Shredder. Mini Shredder charges towards Raph, who leaps over him. He knocks him back into Amy and Mini Shredder starts latching onto her head.

"Ahh! Get it off of me!" she shouts, trying to pull the clone off as it latches onto her face. Leo knocks him off. "Hold…still, you puny little—" he growls before Mini Shredder jumps up and off the wall to Leo. He blocks him with his swords. Raph grabs his sai from the floor and Mini Shredder kicks him away before attacking Leo again. Amy kicks him.

Shiva Shredder kicks Donnie from behind. "Yo, Armed and Dangerous, how'd you like some nucks and chucks?" Mikey asks before Shiva Shredder grabs him and throws him into the capsules. "April, can you find us a way out of here? Fire stairs, an elevator, anything!" Donnie asks into the headset. "I'm working on it. I'll have you an answer in a second," she tells him. "Do me a favor. Work faster!" Donnie replies as he backs away, almost falling into a hole. The headset drops to the floor, broken. Donnie catches himself with his staff.

"Don. Donnie! What's happening?" April demands.

Donnie struggles to hold on. Amy runs up to him. "Donnie! Grab my hand!" she exclaims, holding out her hand. Donnie takes it and she pulls him up. "Thanks A—look out!" he starts before seeing Shiva Shredder behind her. He grabs them and starts to squeeze them both. "Aghhh!" Amy screams, struggling to get out of his grip. As Mini Shredder fights Leo and Raph, Spiked-Arm Shredder fights Splinter. He backs away as do Leo and Raph. They bump into each other.

"My sons, on my signal," Splinter tells them. Spiked-Arm Shredder charges at the same time as Mini Shredder. "Now!" he exclaims and they duck so that the two clones hit each other. Spiked-Arm Shredder crashes into a control panel, which electrocutes him. Mini Shredder lands on the other side, defeated. "G-Guys…" Amy calls out as she and Donnie are being squeezed. Amy punches his shoulder to try and make him let go. Leo and Raph kick him from behind, making him drop Amy and Donnie. She rubs her back. "Are you okay?" Leo asks, kneeling down to her. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine," she answers timidly, blushing.

"Michelangelo, with me," Splinter orders and they both jump on a capsule. They tilt it before it falls on top of Shiva Shredder, covering him with green liquid and gas. Mikey's Shell Cell rings from his belt. He picks it up. "Mutant Clone Control. You splice 'em, we slice 'em," Mikey says into the cell. "Mikey, is Don okay? He's not answering his Shell Cell," April explains. "Yo, Donnie, it's for you," Mikey calls out, throwing his cell to him. Donnie pulls out the headset.

"April, what did you find?" he asks. "Private elevator. Hidden behind a secret panel. I'm also showing wiring leading to a control button under one of the lab tables in your vicinity." Donnie runs to the lab tables and feels under one before he feels a button. "Got it," he reports, pressing it. An elevator appears under a door. Too bad it was across the large hole. "And how are we supposed to get across _that?_ " Raph asks. "No sweat. I came prepared," Donnie explains, throwing a grappling hook at a pole above the huge gap in the floor. He swings himself to the elevator before throwing the rope back.

Mikey takes it as does Splinter. He does a Tarzan yell as they swing. Donnie and Splinter give him a look. "What? At least it ain't Cowabunga," he retorts and Amy rolls her eyes before he throws the rope back. Raph takes it and they hear a roar. They turn to see Spiked-Arm Shredder and Mini Shredder walking up to them. "I got this one," Raph tells Leo, handing the rope to him. Leo grabs Amy's waist and she blushes before they swing to the others. Leo throws the rope to Raph. "Later, Lobster Limbs," Raph calls out, jumping off, but Spiked-Arm Shredder cuts the rope.

"Raph!" Leo shouts and they run to the edge of the hole. Raph dangles from the other side of the hole. "Yeah, what?" he asks sarcastically. Hun and Foot Ninjas run up from below. "So the Turtles and their little friend really _are_ alive. But not for much longer," he says, running up to a portable cannon. He aims it at Raph. Spiked-Arm Shredder growls from above. Leo looks down at Hun. "Raph! Don't move until I tell you," Leo orders. "Are you nuts?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Trust me, bro," Leo calls out. "Hold that pose, you freak," Hun murmurs, getting ready to fire.

"Get ready!" Leo says to Raph. Spiked-Arm Shredder pinches his claws and lunges. "Now!" Leo yells and Raph swings away from Shiva Shredder, who is now in Raph's place. Hun presses the button and Shiva Shredder drops before the missile hits the spot where Raph was. Hun looks in shock as rubble lands on them. Leo and Splinter help Raph up. "That was a nice display of leadership, Leo," Amy tells him and he blushes. "T-Thanks," he stammers. "Hurry it up with the flirting, you two. We're about to have another clone encounter," Donnie tells them and they blush.

Shiva Shredder stands up and Mini Shredder follows him. "Ha ha, denied," Mikey mocks. The two clones jump over the hole. "Aw, shell," Raph mutters. "Mikey, you and your big mouth!" Amy exclaims angrily.

The two clones inch towards the group as Donnie tries to get the elevator open. Donnie dodges a blow from Shiva Shredder and Raph steps in front of him to kick the clone. Splinter whacks Mini Shredder with his staff. The door finally opens and Donnie steps inside. "Hey guys!" he calls out and they back away to the elevator, fending off the clones. They pant heavily. "Okay, did Shredder, like, wake up one morning and say 'hey, here's an idea. Mutant clones of me. Really ugly ones,'" Mikey comments, imitating Shredder. Amy giggles before they hear pounding at the elevator. The clones pull open the door slightly. "Hold that thought," Donnie tells Mikey. Amy tries to kick them back, but they grab her leg. She screams and kicks them wildly, pushing them back a bit. Amy lands on the ground and Leo pulls her to him. Donnie then throws something at the door, which shocks the clones.

Leo pries open a hatch above them. "Everybody out! Double time!" Leo orders. Mikey holds out his nunchuck. "Nunchuck express, going up!" Mikey says, propping Raph up. Leo carries Amy bridal style as he jumps up. "You know, I could've done it myself," she murmurs to him, her cheeks flushed. Leo laughs nervously and puts her down. For some reason, he just wanted to hold her in his arms. Donnie and Splinter jump up. Leo and Splinter help Mikey up just as the clones open the elevator. Leo closes the hatch shut.

"Now what?" Raph asks. As the clones pound on the hatch, Leo looks around before seeing cables. "Grab the counterweight cables," he orders. The clones try to get the hatch open. Leo pulls out his sword and grabs Amy's hand before running to the cables. Mini Shredder appears out of the hatch. They lunge at them. "Hang on!" Leo shouts before cutting the cables and grabbing Amy by the waist. They start to go up. They all scream and Amy hangs onto Leo. "Get ready, it's about to hit!" Leo warns. The elevator drops the ground along with the clones. The turtles and Amy soar up while Splinter hangs onto the rope.

"My sons, Amelia, are you alright?" he asks. They had landed on a pole. "Yeah, peachy," Raph mutters as he climbs in front of a door. Raph props it open with his sai and pulls the door further. They step inside to see a long hallway with the Foot symbol at the end of the door. "April, we need the 411 on our current location," Donnie says into the headset. "Did you see a floor number?" she asks in response. Donnie looks back at the door before looking up. "72," he explains.

"Hm, that's weird," she murmurs. "What?" Donnie asks. "There's a glitch in the schematic between the 71st and the 73rd floor. Let me run a quick diagnostic," she tells him, typing away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Stockman's lab, he looks at his computer. "Hm, what's this? Someone's hacked into the system?" he asks. "No matter. A little extra chaos will keep the Shredder distracted. He'll never expect what I have in store for him," he replies, narrowing his eye.

* * *

They step into the room, looking around for anything or anyone. "April, can you at least find us a way up? A stairwell or something?" Donnie asks. "Nada. 'Fraid you guys are on your own this time," April says dejectedly. "Maybe this room is supposed to be a secret?" Amy murmurs before Splinter stops them. "What is it, Sensei?" Leo asks in concern. Splinter sniffs the air. "I sense something," he sniffs again. "Traps. We must proceed with caution."

Splinter jumps along the walls before landing on the other side. Donnie does the same. "There ain't no traps down there," Raph dismisses, running across the room. He steps on a tile, giving off a beep. Raph gasps as an axe comes towards him. He ducks under the axes before saws appear. He jumps over them and jumps before another ax hits him. He steps on another tile and a hole in the floor appears with spikes. Raph jumps over them and everyone looks in worry, including Raph.

Luckily, he made the jump. He chuckles nervously. "You were saying?" Amy calls out. "Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet," Splinter scolds as Donnie crosses his arms. "Hey, I made it, didn't I?" Raph asks nervously, shrugging. "And what of your brothers and Amelia?" he retorts. Raph looks back at Mikey. "No sweat, Master. Mikey got game, Mikey got hops, Mikey be in the zone," Mikey replies as he runs past the axes. "Hoo ya! In your face, puny girly blades!" Mikey brags. "Ninja say what?" Amy growls and Mikey meeps. "I mean, you're not girly. I mean, you are a girl. It's just that you're manly. I mean—"

Amy growls and crosses her arms. Splinter looks in worry. Mikey moonwalks in front of the saw. "Go, Mikey. Go, Mikey, go, go, go Mikey," he sings before a saw cuts off his mask tails. "Hey!" Mikey exclaims before dodging an ax and jumping across the gap. He pats his cut off mask tails. "The trendy new short headbands are in this season. All the stylish ninjas are wearing them," Mikey says nervously. Leo leaps over to them. "No more fooling around, Mikey!" Leo tells his brother, handing him his mask tails. "Not today!" he exclaims. "Uh, aren't you missing a little detail?" Donnie asks him. Leo looks to see that Amy is not with him.

Amy does a 360 flip over the saw before split kicking above the swinging ax. She lands gracefully behind them and they look in shock. She stretches her arms. "That was a good work-out!" she exclaims happily before looking at them. "What?" she asks. "Dude, you are totally a ninja," Mikey comments and Amy growls before taking off her bow and smacking him with the ribbon. "Ow!" he shouts in pain. Leo looks at her hair and feels the heat on his cheeks. "And _that_ was for your comment about girls and me," she tells him angrily, tying her bow back into her hair as the others laugh. Leo walks up to the door and pushes it open.

Five statues stand in front of them in the foggy room. Five Foot symbols in different colors are behind them. Mikey ties his mask tails back together. Splinter looks up at a statue. "These symbols each represent one of the five elements: Earth, fire, water, wind, and metal," he explains. Suddenly, one of them comes to life. "Look!" Leo exclaims. The element beings, which are now flesh, surround them. "Be prepared for anything, my children," Splinter tells them. They all aim their tridents at them, knocking them back.

"Do technicolor bolts qualify as anything?" Mikey asks and he screams as they come towards them.

They all stand up, weapons in hand. They all charge. Raph tries to get a hit on the water one, but with no effect. "Whoa, you can't even touch these things!" he exclaims. Mikey kicks the metal one and hops up and down. "Ow! That's not entirely true." The fire being throws fire at Donnie, who hits it with his staff. He runs away from more blasts. The wind being floats up before spinning around, making a tornado. Leo and Amy get caught in, screaming. They manage to get out and they glare at the tornado.

Splinter hits the earth being, making it split apart. However, he goes back to his regular state. He raises his trident and Splinter dodges as pieces of the floor rise up. Raph tries to get a hit on the water being before he is engulfed in water. Raph punches the bubble as he holds his breath. "Raph! There must be some way to fight fire with fire," Donnie says as he dodges a blow from the fire being. Splinter watches as they fight with no result of winning.

"Or magic with magic," he murmurs before running to Leo. "Master Splinter, what are you doing?" Leo asks as Splinter flips and takes the Sword of Tengu. His hands start to burn. "I believe that conquering our mystic foes requires a mystic weapon," he explains. "But you need the gloves, Sensei!" Donnie calls out, throwing the glove to Splinter. "Catch!" It falls near Splinter's foot. "There is no time. Leonardo, get your brothers and Amelia away from the temple," he answers, swinging the sword to give off a blast. "Now!" he exclaims to Leo and Amy. Leo takes Amy's hand and runs off.

Splinter gives off another blast, freeing Raph. He pants heavily. Splinter flips over the mystic beings and gives off another blast. The metal mystic being starts to melt. "Fire melts metal." He jumps over a water blast. "Water quenches fire." He gives off a blast into the water being, which sprays the fire being. "Earth swallows water." He swings again, and the water being is sucked into the air, disappearing. "Wind scatters earth." He leaps in the air and swings. The earth being disappears into the wind being. "And I shall quell the wind!" Splinter starts to spin around, causing a tornado. The turtles and Amy watch in shock.

The wind being crashes into the top of the temple, destroying it. They look around for Splinter before a hand shoots out of the rubble. "Master Splinter!" Leo exclaims in worry as they run to him. His hand was burning. They dig him out of the rubble and Mikey and Raph help him up. "Leonardo, retrieve the sword," Splinter murmurs. Donnie hands Leo the glove. "Master Splinter, your hands," Mikey says, as the hands were smoking. "The Sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcery. Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove. But there is a price to be paid," he explains.

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next 20 floors," Donnie points out as Amy pulls out her first aid kit. She wraps Splinter's hands in bandages. Mikey gulps nervously. "We still got 20 floors to go?" he asks. "If we even make it that far," Raph mutters. "There's no 'if' about it. We _will_ make it to the Shredder. Have you guys forgotten how he forced us from our home? Burned down April's building? Nearly killed us all? Because I sure haven't and I'm going to see this thing through to the bitter end!" Leo declares, raising the Sword of Tengu above him.

"I'm with you, bro," Raph tells him, walking up to him. "Me too," Donnie says, behind Leo. "We'll see this thing through together," Mikey declares. "All of us," Splinter replies, standing in front of Leo. "We're a team," Amy stands between Donnie and Leo. "April, any luck finding us a stairwell out of here?" Donnie says into his headset. "Best I can find is a private elevator on the west side of the building. But I can't tell if it reaches your floor," she explains.

Leo cuts off the curtain. "Found it," he says as the door opens. "So where's this take us, April?" Donnie asks. She types and a green line goes to the top. "Straight to the top, guys. Straight to the top," she reports as the elevator door closes on them. "There is no turning back now. But no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all. My ninja, my children," Splinter tells them and Amy hugs him from behind. The door opens and they all step out.

They find themselves in a hallway with a door on the left. They stand in front of it. Leo kicks the door open. It was completely empty. Leo points straight ahead and they walk further. Suddenly, a spear appears in the corner. The Foot Elite appear out of smoke. "Shredder's Elite Guard," Leo murmurs quietly. "Leo, you can't live in fear," Amy tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it bro. We're all in this together," Raph assures him. Suddenly, someone laughs near them. "You don't know how true that is, freak," Hun says, cracking his knuckles.

However, they didn't do anything. "What are they waiting for?" Raph asks in confusion. "Orders," Leo realizes. "Astute as usual, Leonardo." Shredder steps out of the shadows. "I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter, but I can assure you, you will not survive this one." Splinter steps up. "Your Elite Guard will not stop me, Oruko Saki," he declares. "Or me!" Amy exclaims in determination and Leo steps in front of them. "No, Ames, Sensei. This is one I need to lead," Leo explains.

"Elite. Attack," Shredder orders and the four charge.

The turtles, Amy, and Splinter all yell before charging. Donnie blocks weapons with one before he is knocked to the ground. The ninja leaps, spear in hand, and Donnie rolls away, his bag getting stabbed. Donnie stands up and the bag is thrown away. Raph blocks hits and rolls under the ninja before his hand gets stuck by a weapon and into the wall. Mikey dodges the ax before kicking the ninja. "Ha! Missed!" Mikey brags, knocking into a torch. It falls onto his head. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his head. Splinter runs up to him, but is grabbed by Hun.

He laughs and takes away Splinter's staff. "Splinter!" Amy exclaims, jumping up with her sword in hand. Hun punches her to a pole and she groans. Leo backs away from a ninja, tripping over Donnie's bag. He gasps as he sees the ninja jumping towards him.

 _The Foot Elite surround Leo. He defends himself against them and his swords are knocked out of his hand._

"Noooooo!" he shouts, blocking the weapon with his swords. "You may destroy me, but I will not live in fear!" he yells before kicking the ninja away. "Me neither," Raph says before kicking the ninja away. Amy stands up. "I will never live in fear!" she declares as Splinter leaps down, his robe off. Hun looks in confusion before Splinter kicks and punches him. Hun bumps into Amy and turns around to her. She smirks before punching him in the face. Splinter's robe falls on him and he ties himself back up. "In the words of the ancient master, it ain't over till it's over," he says.

The ground starts to shake and rise. The turtles and Amy scream as they are lifted along with the rubble from below. Amy jumps off in front of the turtles and Splinter. "What is that?!" she exclaims. A robot rises in the middle of the room. 'What is this?" Shredder demands before seeing the man who had 'disappeared' the whole time. "Baxter Stockman?"

"In the flesh, so to speak," he answers. "You will pay for your false report of the turtles and Amelia's demise. However, you can redeem yourself. Destroy the turtles and Amelia!" Shredder declares and they glare, weapons in hand. "You blind, ignorant, self-important fool. I didn't make this suit to help you, Shredder. I made it to destroy you. For every punishment you inflicted upon me, I will make you suffer 10 fold. You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect!"

"Wow, insane much?" Amy mutters. "Stockman, I'll have your head for this!" Shredder exclaims, shaking his fist. "No, Shredder, I'll have yours," he turns to the turtles and Amy. "And you meddlesome creatures and human, you have interfered with my plans for the last time!" he exclaims. "You believe this guy's rap? Whack-job City!" Mikey murmurs, twirling his finger near his head. "You'll all pay! All of you! None of you will leave this room alive! You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" he declares, laughing evilly.

"Dangerous whack-job city," Donnie corrects as they all look at him. "Some birthday this turned out to be!" Amy murmurs as Stockman continues laughing.


	23. Return to New York Part 3

**Leo's POV**

 _The doors open up to reveal our home. When we decided to return to New York. The Battle Shell crashes through the entrance. And face the Shredder, we knew it wasn't going to be easy. We escape from the Shredder's clones. Five elemental beings approach us. It was going to take everything we had. The fire being throws fire. And then some. We fight the beings and Splinter defeats them._

 _We enter Shredder's room, where the Foot Elite wait for us…including Shredder. But what we didn't know, we couldn't have foreseen …was that fruitcake Baxter Stockman, "In the flesh," turning himself into some kind of ultra-cyborg. Nevertheless, we had come here prepared to fight to the finish…and I never would've let Amy come here if it wasn't her birthday today. Yep, all of this fighting on her birthday._

 _And that's exactly what we're gonna do._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

They all take a stance as Baxter Stockman steps in front of them, laughing evilly. "Do you know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I used you, Shredder," Shredder's eyes widen. "To transform _me_ into this ultra-cyborg you see before you, a truly superior work of genius. But all good things must come to an end. It's time to bid you adieu." One of his arms moves and a firing sound is heard.

"Incoming!" Raph shouts and they jump away. The missiles hit the ceiling, as well as two Foot Tech Ninjas.

April tries to get a signal. "Don, you guys okay? I'm picking up multiple explosions. Guys! Guys! Do you copy?"

Everyone is trying to recover from the hit. "Can't talk right now, April." Donnie jumps over a missile and lands safely.

"Kind of busy staying alive. Call you later," he tells her just before a pole is about to descend on him. He moves out of the way. Stockman stands in front of the Elite, who are blocking their master.

"Out of my way," he fires missiles at them, knocking them into a hole he had made. Shredder jumps up and climbs onto his back. Stockman throws him off and he is knocked against the wall. "Now, where did Hun get to?"

He sees Hun near a torch. "There you are." Hun grabs the torch and hits him with it, with no effect. Stockman takes it away and leans towards him. "I've been so looking forward to this. It's payback time," he says, picking up Hun by the neck, who protests.

He throws Hun against the pole, who groans in pain. "Oh, that felt good. Now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece. A lovely irony, wouldn't you say?" he replies, laughing evilly. He gives a look of surprise when Shredder leaps up and strikes his shield with his gauntlet. When Shredder lands, he looks to see the marks disappear.

"WHAT?!" Shredder asks in disbelief.

"It's a self-healing polymer acrylic. Just one of 39 patented items I developed using _your_ resources," Stockman points out and Shredder growls, narrowing his eyes. "You made it all possible, Shredder," Stockman laughs evilly. "And didn't suspect a thing! You pompous, overflown ignoramus! But the time has come for you to be indicated in my really strong armor," Stockman grabs him with one of his arms and smacks him into the walls before throwing him. Stockman laughs again.

"It took everything we had to beat the Shredder last time," Raph murmurs.

"And Robonut just took him out in 4.5 seconds! The Shredder and Hun," Donnie points out.

"Wow, new record," Amy mutters as they stare.

Mikey raises a hand. "Um, can we go home now?"

"And now the freaks and their puny, weak friend. It's most fortuitous that you're here, really. You're on my list of parties responsible for recent misfortunes in my life. The charges are: Ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes, and hampering my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy!"

"You did that to yourself, wackbag!" Amy exclaims, pointing a finger at him. He growls and aims fire at them. They jump away. He fires lasers, which they dodge, and Splinter is covered by debris. Stockman laughs evilly as he walks up to Amy. Amy backs away into the wall, trapped. She narrows her eyes and slides under Stockman, leaping up to strike him, but he grabs her by the arm and slams her to the ground.

"Amy!" Donnie shouts in worry.

Stockman grabs her by the hair. "NOOO!" Leo shouts as he and Raph strike him, making him drop Amy. Raph helps her up as Leo angrily attacks Stockman, to no avail. Mikey and Donnie try to get a hit, but are knocked back as well.

"Is that all you got?" Stockman asks, firing missiles. Leo runs off as Stockman causes another explosion. Mikey and Donnie throw their ropes at him, trapping his legs.

"Rope? You try to stop _me_ with rope?" Stockman asks, laughing. "How positively primitive."

"I got your primitive right here!" Raph yells, kicking Stockman's shield. He wobbles from the rope and falls down the hole, causing a crash. They all stare down the hole.

"That's one minor annoyance disposed of. Now, to finish you fools!" Shredder says. They prepare to fight, but Stockman flies out of the hole and lands in front of them.

"You insufferable nitwits! Dr. Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed!" he declares and unleashes fire.

"Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks," he says and unleashes more fire. They jump out of the way. Leo and Amy jump up, swords ready. Stockman fires lasers, but the two slice off his arm. "My robotic arm! Nooo!" he shouts and aims a missile with his other arm at Leo, but Amy jumps in the way and crashes into the wall. "Ames!" Leo screams and kneels down to her.

"It's nothing, just a momentary nuisance. My backup systems—" Shredder slices off a leg and he hops. The other three kick him to the wall and he crashes to the street. "This is just a minor setbaaaaaack!" Stockman shouts and they hear a crash. Leo shakes Amy in worry. "Ames! Ames, you gotta wake up, no time for sleeping."

No response.

"Ames. Please! Wake up!" Leo begs, tears threatening to fall. He knew he shouldn't have let her come. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt or kidnapped.

Amy opens her eyes slowly. "What hit me…?"

Leo practically squeezes her to death. "Thank goodness," he sighs in relief.

"Leo…you're…choking me!" she wheezes and he lets go of her, blushing. "Sorry."

She walks up to the hole in the wall and looks down at the street. "I'm gonna miss that guy…not!" Mikey exclaims and they turn to Shredder. Leo pulls his swords out.

"Alright, Shredder, let's finish this!"

"I intend to!"

Suddenly, there's an explosion next to them, knocking them back. It is revealed to be Stockman…again. "My internal jet packer. I spared no expense. And why should I? After all, _you_ were footing the bill, Shredder!" He aims missiles and they run out of the way. Mikey crashes into a pole and rubs his head.

"Man, can somebody please shut down that giant flying toaster oven?" he asks in exasperation.

"Or better yet, shut him up," Amy mutters as she sits up. Stockman fires his missiles and Donnie hits one away with his staff, causing an explosion behind him.

"Maybe we can pull his plug. Leo, Amy, his exosuit's power supply. Those radium power cells on his back!"

"On it!" Leo and Amy answer, both of them running towards Stockman. "You peons stand no chance against my vastly superior intellect! I, Dr. Baxter Stockman shall—" Leo and Amy slice off the cells, landing safely as Stockman crashes to the floor.

"Finally! Shut him down and shut him up!" Mikey says in relief, but Stockman gets up _again._

"I'm getting really annoyed with this now!" Amy exclaims in exasperation.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo murmurs, pulling out his sword.

"I have asked myself that question many times," Shredder replies, stepping out of the smoke.

"That ploy might have worked against the lesser mechanoid, but as always, I'm one step ahead in my design work," Stockman says, standing up. "In addition to the central power nodules, each component of my sidewalk armor has its own internal backup power source."

Donnie walks up to his dismembered robot arm. "So, what you're saying is, this arm should still be fully functional, right?" he asks and Amy walks up to him. "Can I do it? Please?" she asks excitedly.

"Your wish is my command, birthday girl," Donnie answers, moving aside. "Just press that button there." Amy sticks out her tongue in concentration as she aims it at Stockman.

"Ha! You couldn't even work a remote controlled car!" he brags to her and a firing sound is heard. "Oh no."

"How's this for puny and weak?! FIRE IN DA HOLE!" Amy exclaims loudly and aims a missile at Stockman as he hops away. He flies out of the building, causing an explosion. "Awesooome!"

"Now, where were we?" Shredder asks as they inch towards him. "Oh yes." He kicks Donnie and Raph. Leaping towards Mikey, he shields himself. "Michelangelo, no!" Splinter shouts, using Mikey to jump up and kick his son away gently. He lands safely and glares at Shredder. His gauntlet glimmers before he charges at the rat, crashing him into the wall.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yells.

"No!" Donnie shouts and Splinter starts to fall. Leo and Amy use a grappling hook to jump after him. Amy reaches out her hand and grabs him. She gives his hand to Leo and he throws her to the side of the building gently. Amy pushes herself back to land somewhere outside the skyscraper. Leo swings himself and Splinter before landing, Splinter in his arms. He places him down.

Shredder crashes outside the front entrance through the window. The three turtles land in front of him.

* * *

"You're going to be okay, Master Splinter. We'll get you help. I'll get the others," Leo tells his sensei, but Splinter shakes his head. Amy runs up to them and sighs in relief. "Thank god, I found you."

"No. Leonardo, worry not. This is no longer about me."

"Master Splinter, I—"

"You must return to the battle, both of you. Protect your brothers and Amelia. Defeat the Shredder. I will be there with you in spirit. Now go. Leave me."

"No way are we doing that, Master Splinter!" Amy protests.

"I know you will lead your brothers and Amelia well, my son. My son…" Leo places his hand on his staff.

"It's going to be alright. We'll be back for you, I promise. Just hang on," Leo tells him. The two stare at him, not wanting to leave him, but they had to…on his insistence. Leo sniffs and wipes his eyes. Amy hugs him in comfort and he returns it. She pulls away and Leo growls, clenching his fist.

* * *

Raph leaps to kick Shredder, who merely kicks him away. He split kicks Mikey and Donnie. Leo turns to Amy. "Ames, stay behind me." Amy narrows her eyes. "No way! We do this together, Leo! Till the end!"

Leo smiles at her and he puts on the protective glove. "Put your hand on the glove," he tells her and she does so. They grab the Sword of Tengu, giving off electricity, catching Shredder's attention as he was about to strike Mikey.

"Get away from my friends, Shredder!" Amy shouts as the electricity circles the two. Shredder recognizes the sword immediately.

"The Sword of Tengu."

Amy and Leo glare as they give off a wave of electricity. Shredder is knocked into the bridge and into the water. He emerges from the small pool. "This cannot be happening! I cannot lose!" He sees a post and remembers something hidden in there. He presses a button and a panel opens from the skyscraper. Ninjas fly from the open panel on vehicles almost like the one Raph had used when they were confronting the Foot Tech Ninjas.

"Guys, can you hear me? I've got a dozen or so unidentified flying objects headed your way!" April reports as she sees dots on her blueprints.

"We see 'em, April. Problem is, they see us too!" Donnie answers and the ninjas fire lasers at the turtles. They run off to dodge them. Just outside the building, the Guardians leap down. The blue-haired one uses his wrist device to contact the Council.

"My Lords, it's the Turtles and Amelia. They're alive. They have engaged the Shredder in the heart of his lair. And they've brought the Sword of Tengu with them."

"The Sword of Tengu?"

"This could prove disastrous."

"With respect, the Sword of Tengu could be their salvation."

"Or—"

"Our destruction."

"Ready your men, Guardian."

"See that the turtles and Amelia are victorious."

"As you command," the device turns off and the Guardian looks towards the skyscraper.

A ninja fires a missile at Leo and Amy, making them drop the Sword of Tengu and the protective glove. They pant as they see the items. Raph jumps up and knocks the ninja off. "Come to Papa." As Raph soars above Leo and Amy, he chases after a ninja. He fires a laser at him, causing a mid-air explosion.

"Yee-ha! I'm starting to get the hang of this." The ninja uses a parachute to descend down and Raph chases after another ninja. He dodges lasers from behind and when a missile is fired at him, he jumps out of the flying vehicle and hijacks another one.

Shredder inches towards the Sword of Tengu. Leo and Amy jump in front of him, swords ready. "Ah, Leonardo and his little girlfriend. It is…unfortunate that you did not join me when I offered you the chance. You two could have served me well."

"We'd rather fall in battle with honor than serve you…And she is NOT my girlfriend!" Leo declares, blushing at the last part, embarrassed as he was trying to look serious.

"I never wanted to join you, Shredder! And I NEVER WILL!" Amy yells angrily, blushing as well as she gives a look of annoyance.

"So be it. Elite ninja, to me!" Smoke appears behind him and when it clears, the Elite ninja are standing behind him. Shredder crosses his arms. "Finish this."

Leo growls and they charge at the two. They get into an intense fight with the four.

Raph dodges lasers and growls when he is hit. A stray laser hits one of them and the ninja falls. He looks back to see another ninja approaching. Suddenly, a missile hits one of them and he looks back, smiling with a thumbs up.

"Yo, Donnie!"

Donnie waves, Stockman's arm in front of him. "Don't thank me, thank Stockman!"

Amy disarms a ninja and kicks him away. "Nice shot!" Leo exclaims to her before he is kicked to the ground and trapped. An Elite ninja charges towards him and Amy leaps up to strike him. He pushes her away and clashes weapons with Leo. He looks towards Splinter not too far away. He then looks at Amy, about to be struck by an Elite. Leo scowls and kicks away the two ninjas, who crash into the one over Amy.

Amy stands up, back-to-shell with Leo as the four corner them. Shredder is about to grab the Sword of Tengu. "Geronimoooo!" Raph shouts from above, jumping off the vehicle, which crashes into a ninja. Shredder moves away from the crash as it hits the Sword of Tengu. Raph lands to Leo and Amy.

"Hey, save some for me, guys," he says.

"We can finish this, Raph," Leo tells him.

"I know," Raph clashes weapons with an Elite, "but where's the fun in that, guys?"

Donnie kicks one away. "We're family."

"We finish this together! Besides, the cable's out in the lair, anyway," Mikey answers and Amy rolls her eyes. "Gee, thanks for the sentiment, Mikey!"

Raph kicks down an Elite. Leo slices off a weapon of one so Amy could kick him. Raph clashes weapons with an Elite. Donnie kicks one away the same time as Raph so the two crashed together. Leo leaps and knocks the last one on top of the others.

They stare down at the defeated four. Meanwhile, Shredder is trying to search for the Sword of Tengu in the fire. "The sword! I must have it!"

Leo steps near him. "It's over, Shredder!"

He laughs evilly. "You _are_ fools! This is _my_ fortress, my stronghold. Did you believe you can defeat me here?" He turns an orb on a dragon statue. A trap door opens up, revealing more ninjas. "Aw, give me a break."

They stare intensely at the ninjas, hair and masks flowing to the side. "No one said it was gonna be easy," Raph murmurs as he holds up his sai.

Suddenly, the Guardian jumps down in front of them. "Easy? No. But perhaps we can offer you a little assistance."

"…We?" Amy asks, since they didn't see anyone else, just him. More Guardians jump down out of nowhere. They pull out identical swords. "Okay, where can I get that sword?" Amy questions in awe.

"Hurry, we must keep the Shredder from the Sword of Tengu," the Guardian that they were familiar with says, turning to Leo.

"I'll—"

"WE will take care of Shredder," Amy interrupts, giving Leo a pointed look. Before Leo can protest, Amy runs up ahead. Leo sighs in defeat. "You two really are one and the same," Donnie murmurs.

Leo chases after Amy. "Guardians, go." The Guardians fight the ninjas. Leo and Amy glare at Shredder, who is too distracted with finding the Sword of Tengu. "The sword, the sword!"

The turtles join Leo and Amy. Shredder finds the sword under some debris and snatches it. Electricity engulfs the sword and himself. "Ah, power. I had almost forgotten…the Sword of Tengu. The sword with which I used to waste rock castles to ground, vanquished armies, the sword that I used to conquer Japan!" The turtles and Amy look in shock as they see him with the sword. "And give power to the Tokugawa clan! It is mine once again!" he uses the blast from the sword to knock the five back.

They crash, scattered outside. Donnie, however, landed in front of the protective glove. He grabs it. The Guardian sees the Shredder with the sword as he inches towards Amy. He points the sword towards her and she backs away in fear. "I will do away with you first!"

"No!" Leo moves the sword using his own and the blast fires into the air. Leo struggles not to be affected by the sword as he clashes weapons with Shredder. Amy looks in anger. "No," she stands up and pushes the sword away. The five of them dodge the sword.

"Get in close. It's the only way," Leo tells them and rolls away from a blast. They all jump to strike him and Leo pushes him away. He fires another blast, which they leap over. Leo and Amy clash swords with him and Raph throws it away. Raph kicks Shredder away. Amy points to the sky. "Leo, look!" she exclaims.

He jumps up to catch the sword. "Amy, catch!" Donnie calls out, throwing up the glove. Amy grabs the glove and puts it on while Leo puts his hand on the glove. They catch the sword together and jump to strike at Shredder, who dodges. He grabs Leo's swords, which had been placed down. Leo and Amy land in front of the fire, looking intensely at Shredder. The three narrow their eyes at each other. They grip their swords tightly before Shredder leaps in the air. Leo and Amy follow.

They yell as they inch towards each other in the air and a slice is heard as they land. They look at Shredder before seeing his head fall off his body! The body crashes to the floor, dropping Leo's swords. Leo puts the swords away and Amy hands him his. The three join them as they look down at Shredder wordlessly. Shredder was finally defeated. The suffering was over.

The ninjas groan in pain and the Guardians put away their weapons. "They've done it. They've defeated the Shredder. Incredible." The Guardians bow to them before leaping away.

"They did it! Yes! They did it!" April shouts happily, as they were watching the whole thing. She hugs Casey.

"Wahoo!"

They descend down the steps, Donnie looking over Stockman's robot arm. "Just one thing left to do."

"Make sure the Foot can never use this building for anything ever again," Raph confirms for Leo. Donnie takes out a part from the robotic arm.

"Stockman's radium power cells coupled with the power of the Sword of Tengu should fry most of the tech in this building! Let 'er rip, guys!"

"I'll let the birthday girl have a crack at it," Leo replies, removing his hand and backing away. Amy smiles at him. She aims the sword of Tengu over the arm before plunging it into the arm, causing electricity to fry the building everywhere. They look at the fire.

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home," Leo says.

* * *

However, when they go back to where Splinter is, he is gone, the only trace of him being there was his staff.

"Hey, wait a minute! I don't understand. We left him right here. He was in no shape to move…" Leo says in confusion.

"How could he be gone?" Mikey asks and they hear the fire department coming their way. Donnie looks down to see police cars in front of the building.

"Guys, we can't stay here. We have to go."

They look in sadness at the thought of Splinter and Leo points ahead. "Donnie, the helicopter."

Donnie runs to it and Leo takes Splinter's staff, looking at Mikey, Raph, and Amy in worry for their sensei.

* * *

Later, Donnie flies the helicopter as the fire continues behind them. "We did it, Leo. We defeated Shredder."

"But the price was too high," Leo murmurs.

"You don't think Master Splinter is…?" Mikey asks, not wanting to finish the question. Leo knew what he wanted to say.

"I don't know, Mikey. I truly don't know," Leo answers.

"Wherever he is, I hope it's somewhere safe," Amy murmurs.

Back at the Foot headquarters, the fire still going on, a body stands up in the middle of the fire. It grabs something: Shredder's helmet! The body walks away in the middle of the fire, not defeated.


	24. Lone Raph and Cub

**Amy's POV**

 _Man, is this gonna be a long night. Thugs surround us. Two major problems. The first is these guys, your basic criminal type thugs, which usually isn't a problem at all. "Hand him over, now," the lead thug orders. That is, if the second problem didn't exist. "Come and get me, creepo!" a little boy behind Raph exclaims. Raph shakes his head. A wise master once said anybody who hates kids and dogs can't be all bad. Raph kicks away thugs while I sweep-kick two. Raph twists one behind his back and throws him into two other thugs._

 _The lead thug throws a bomb at the kid and Raph pushes me out of the way before standing in front of the kid. I groan and shake my head. Like I said, it's gonna be a long night._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Raph kicks and swings at a practice tool. As he trains, he leaps and blocks. He stops the tool and pants, wiping his forehead. He sees his sai and yells, spinning the tool. They all look at him. "You okay, Raph?" Leo asks. Raph growls, "How can you sit around talking when he's out there somewhere? Maybe hurt, bad." He clenches his fist. "Like I said, we have to organize the search, look at everything we know," Leo explains.

"We don't know _anything_!" Raph retorts. "Well, we know that when we were fighting the Shredder, Master Splinter took a major hit…for me," Mikey replies. "And when we looked for him after the fight, he just wasn't there," Donnie points out. "We should have been able to find something," Amy murmurs. "I've been scanning the police band for anything like a…giant rat sighting," April sighs. "Nothing."

"So we should be out there looking for him!" Raph argues, storming away. Leo follows him. "We have been, Raph, but Master Splinter could be anywhere. How do you search an entire city?" Leo tells him. "One block at a time," Raph answers, grabbing his sai. "Raph! Not a good time for the hothead thing," Mikey complains. "The Battle Shell's a couple hours away from being street ready after the beating it took. We could cover more ground," Donnie suggests. "It's okay. Go blow off some steam, Raph. Maybe you'll find something out there," Leo replies.

Raph cracks his knuckles. "Count on it," he growls, walking away. Amy sighs as she stares after him. She was worried about Splinter too. "I'm going home," she calls out, walking towards the entrance. "I could take you if you want," Leo suggests, walking next to her. "No, I'm fine," she assures and Leo stops walking. "Ames, there's increased crime activity and I don't want you going out there alone," Leo argues. "Oh, come on. I've been training and you've seen me fight. I can handle the big bad city by myself," Amy tells him, patting her sheath.

"But what if you get hurt?" Leo asks. "Oh, so I'm a damsel in distress?" Amy growls, hands on her hips. Mikey and Donnie chuckle from behind him. Leo turns to glare at them. "No, I just don't want you kidnapped," Leo replies, arms crossed. Amy growls under her breath before getting an idea. "Hmm…I wonder what my grandmother would say about this," Amy murmurs, pulling out her phone and waving it. "Uh, never mind! Have a safe trip home!" he exclaims, running away in panic. Amy laughs before leaving.

* * *

Raph angrily leaps across the rooftops. He pants as he runs. "Sit around talking all night," he mutters as he lands. He looks around the block. He sees a van nearby and jumps down on it. The van rides past an alley and a shadow of someone is at the end. Raph gasps. "Master Splinter?" he jumps off the van as it passed the alley and jumps onto a bus near him. He jumps to the alley and gasps. He runs up to 'Splinter.' He touches the shoulder, only to reveal Splinter as junk. Raph growls. "MASTER SPLINTER, WHERE ARE YOU?"

His voice echoes and Amy stops running. She looks around the street. "Raph…?" She follows the echo.

Raph jumps onto a roof before he stops, hearing a clatter below. He looks down and sees flashlights. "Hello. What do we have here?" he murmurs. Men in suits look into the alley. They seemed to be searching for something. A man in a purple overcoat, small red beard, a polka-dotted tie, and glasses steps up to them. "Hurry it up and find him. The boss needs this tied up tonight if he's gonna make it big to the top. And when the boss moves up, we all move up."

Raph jumps down to get a better look. He hides behind some trash cans. A little boy peeks out of a dumpster a few feet away from Raph. He gasps. "Need I remind youse what will happen if we fail to recapture our quarry? Find him!" the lead thug orders. "He ain't here," one of them reports. "Then try the next alley," the lead thug argues as they start to walk away. The boy peeks out of the dumpster. "No, kid, stay down," Raph murmurs. A lamp shakes from behind the boy before it breaks. The boy gasps and hides in the dumpster again. The thugs come back.

They see the lamp, which wasn't there before. "Come out, come out wherever youse are!" the boy peeks out of the dumpster yet again. "No kid, no stay down!" Raph warns.

"Time to stop playing hide-and-seek, kid." Raph appears from the trash can. "How about it's your turn to hide?" he asks. The boy peeks out from hearing Raph's voice. "Whoa," he comments. "I'll give you three. One," Raph warns. "Wrong time of the year for Halloween, freak," the lead thug replies. "Two," Raph murmurs, clutching his sai. "Okay, boys. Time to peel this guy out of his monster suit," the lead thug orders and they start to surround him. "Three!" Raph exclaims before jumping up. "Whoa," the boy comments again.

Raph kicks down a thug while jumping over a chain. Raph jumps on his head and kicks another thug. The lead thug watches as Raph fights. Two land near the dumpster and Raph jumps down. He spins his sai. "Next?" he asks and they stare at him. "Don't be shy, boys. There's plenty for everybody," Raph assures with a smirk. "W-What are you?" the lead thug stammers. "I am Green Vengeance," Raph declares. "Green Vengeance? What?" the lead thug asks.

"Green Vengeance? Really?" they hear and they turn to see Amy. "Where did you come from?!" Raph exclaims. "I followed you," Amy explains. "Ohh, who's she?" the lead thug asks, whistling. "Hey, back off. Don't like green, huh? How about black and blue?" Raph warns, spinning his sai. "G-Get 'em!" the lead thug orders. The boy watches from the dumpster. Raph ducks and kicks down a thug. He punches a door open, slamming into a thug. Amy is surrounded by three thugs. She runs against the wall before leaping and kicking two away. Amy turns and kicks the third one down.

She jumps to Raph, who faces three thugs. He sees a sign above them. Raph throws his sai at the sign and it drops. The thugs jump away from the falling sign. Raph wipes his hands and walks to his sai. "Oh, no. Let's book!" a thug exclaims as they run away. "Yeah, you better run!" Amy shouts. "Come on, we're just getting started," Raph comments. The lead thug looks at Raph and Amy from an alley before pulling out his cell phone.

"Uh, boss, we got us a problem."

"Just tell me you got the kid," a man in a suit says in his office. He listens about what happened just now. "What?! How many of them were there?" he demands angrily. The thug answers sheepishly. "Two?!" he exclaims, slamming his fist and standing up. "Now you listen, weasel, and you listen good. You get an army if you have to, but bring me that kid. There's a gang war coming now that the Shredder's out of the picture and nothing's gonna stand in my way. Nothing!"

Raph and Amy look around the alley. "So you said you saw a kid in the dumpster?" she asks curiously. "Yeah. Kid? It's okay, we won't bite. We're one of the good guys. Honest," Raph calls out quietly. The boy peeks out from the dumpster in front of them. He slams the door fully open. "Come on, let's get you out of there, don't be scared," Raph assures him. "He should be," Amy murmurs and Raph growls, making her laugh. The boy jumps down from the dumpster.

"What's your name?" Amy asks him, kneeling down to the boy. He crosses his arms, not answering. "Well?" Raph asks, kneeling down as well. He punches Raph in the face. "Ow! Cute. Real cute," Raph deadpans, rubbing his mouth. "At least he didn't hit me," Amy replies, snickering. "Now just calm down," Raph tells the boy before he's punched again. "OW! Man, I hate kids," he mutters, covering his face. "Okay, so we're past the scared part," Raph comments before he's punched AGAIN.

Amy grabs the boy's fist before Raph could get punched again. "Okay, we've had our fun punching the big bad turtle. But you gotta keep your hands to yourself, because I don't think he's gonna let you punch him anymore," she warns him. He narrows his eyes. "What are your names, turtle?" he asks Raph. "Raphael and this is my friend Amy. So kid, what'd you do to tick off those goons?" Raph explains, pointing to where the thugs left.

"Don't call me kid. I'm Tyler. I can handle this myself…turtle," the boy retorts. "Fine, don't tell me. We're in the middle of something else right now anyway. We're just gonna get you to someplace safe and then we're out of here," Raph replies, not noticing that Tyler has left. "Uh, Raph?" Amy asks, pointing to the direction Tyler went. "Oh great, just great," Raph complains.

Tyler runs, panting as he looks back to see if the two were following him. He bumps into Raph and Amy. Raph spins his sai. "You can't sneak away from ninjas, kid," Raph tells him. "Leave me alone!" Tyler yells. "And you can't go messing with those mob goons on your own. You're just a kid. You're gonna get hurt," Amy points out in concern. "I told you, don't call me kid. And you're not the bosses of me," Tyler retorts. "Oh yeah?" Raph asks, getting in Tyler's face. "Yeah!" Tyler answers. "OH YEAH?" Raph questions. Amy slaps her forehead.

"Boys…"

* * *

Raph and Amy walk to the police station, Tyler being carried under Raph's arm. "There's the police station. For obvious reasons, I can't go in there. Tell them where you live and they'll get you home," Raph explains, putting Tyler down. "But—"

"Get going! And no funny stuff, we're right here watching," Raph interrupts, shaking his finger. Amy scoots Tyler towards the police station. Tyler looks left and right before walking to the police station. He walks up the steps and looks back to see Raph and Amy still watching. Raph waves his hand towards the police station and Tyler opens the door before going in. Raph sighs. "Kids," he murmurs before they walk away.

Tyler steps out and looks around before running off. He runs into an alley and Raph grabs him from behind. "Hey!" he exclaims. "Tell us what's going on with you or we're gonna keep taking you back all night! And I'm gonna get more honked off every time!" Raph threatens. "Raphael, you can't just threaten a child!" Amy hisses to him. "I'm already starting to get annoyed by this kid!" he growls to her. "All right, all right! Okay!" Tyler answers and Raph puts him down. "You were sayin'?" Raph asks Amy, arms crossed. "That still doesn't give you the right to threaten him," she retorts.

Raph and Amy kneel in front of him and he sighs. _"It started today after school. I got my homework done so my sitter let me watch my favorite movie of all time." Tyler played with a toy while watching a movie. "Then my mom came home." Tyler's mom walked in through the door. "She was real happy. She's a reporter and she got a tape recording of a bad guy and was gonna put him in jail. And she was gonna be famous." Tyler's mom picked him up as she smiled._

 _Tyler slept with his hat off. He heard a noise coming from the living room. "But I guess the bad guys found out about the tape." A thug kicked the door open, breaking it. "They wanted it real bad." The thugs walked in and Tyler's mom opened the door to Tyler's room. "But Mom knew they'd get us if she gave it to them." A thug grabbed her arms. "So she didn't." They drove in a car, both of them guarded by a thug._

" _She told me I had to be brave." She secretly handed Tyler the tape. "She gave me the tape and told me to run." Tyler leaned in close to his mother. "Mom, I'll be back for you. I promise," he told her. They stepped out of the car, grabbing their hostages. "Come on you little—" Tyler kicked him in the leg and ran off. "Hey! After 'im!" the lead thug ordered. "Somebody grab that little brat!"_

"And that's pretty much when you guys showed up," Tyler finishes. Raph and Amy look to each other as they stand up. "You're not making this up. They really got your mom?" Raph says. "Yeah! And I'm going back to kick their butts!" Tyler exclaims, kicking the air. "Bad idea. Look kid—" Tyler gives Raph a look and Amy laughs. "Uh, Tyler, look. If your story is true, we promise we'll get your mom out. But first we gotta get you to a safe place," Raph explains. "No way, you're not dumping me!" Tyler exclaims.

Raph groans, annoyed. "What does it take to get through to you? It's way too dangerous. You want to get—" Tyler starts to cry. Amy looks at Raph, who slaps his forehead. "Look, Tyler, I…I know how you feel. My dad's missing. What-I was out trying to find him when I found you," Raph explains nervously. "And then your girlfriend showed up?" Tyler sniffs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's get one thing straight here, Tyler. I'm just his friend and besides, I'm not his type," Amy tells him sternly.

"Aw, this is truly touching," they hear and they turn to see the thugs. "Is the poor wittle freak missing his daddy?" the lead thug asks. Raph growls before pulling out his sai. Amy pulls out her sword. The thugs surround them with chains and bats. Raph twirls his sai. "Hand him over. Now," the lead thug demands. "Come and get me, creepo! I'll kick their butts!" Tyler exclaims, stepping closer and punching the air. Amy gives a blank look before picking him up and placing him between the two ninjas.

Raph blocks weapons with a thug and kicks him back. Amy kneels a thug in the stomach before kicking him down. A thug goes to punch Raph, but he twists his arm and throws him into three thugs. The lead thug pulls out a bomb and throws it towards Tyler. He gasps and backs away. Raph pushes Amy out of the way, since she was next to Tyler, and he gets hit instead. He shakes his head, coughing. "Raph, are you okay?" Amy asks, running up to him.

Raph rubs his eyes. "Guys, we got a problem. I can't see a thing!" Raph explains and Amy gasps. The thugs surround them. Tyler hides behind Amy and Raph.

"Guys, where are ya? I'm dizzy and I can't see. I'm blind!" Raph calls out. "We're right behind you," Tyler tells him. Raph feels around Amy's chest. "HEY!" she exclaims, slapping him. "Ow! Sorry," he replies before picking up Tyler. "We gotta get you out of here," Raph explains. "If you run straight, there's a skinny guy dead ahead," Tyler whispers. Raph spins his sai while running. They move out of the way. "Whoa! Watch out! Turn right! That way!" Tyler exclaims. "Which way that way?" Raph asks before hitting the wall. "That was the wall," Tyler tells him. "I needed to know that one second earlier," Raph deadpans and Amy laughs.

"Amy, where are ya so I can beat ya?" Raph growls, looking around. Amy shushes Tyler and he nods. "They're coming for us. Get going. Left! The other left!" Tyler tells Raph as he moved to the right before running left. Tyler and Amy see a fire escape up ahead. "Put your left hand up," Tyler explains. "Why?" Raph asks, putting his sai away. "If you want to escape, just listen to us!" Amy exclaims as she jumps up to the ladder. Raph touches the ladder. "Got it," he reports. "Climb!" Tyler orders.

"Hang on, kid," Raph replies and Tyler jumps on Raph's shell. Raph climbs up as another thug does the same. The lead thug laughs and Amy helps them up. "Guys, where's this thing bolted to the wall?" Raph asks. "Here," Tyler answers, pulling Raph's hand to the bolt. Raph pulls out his sai. "Okay, you go up with Amy," Raph tells Tyler. Tyler jumps on Amy's back and she climbs up to the roof. Raph pulls on his sai and the bolt flies loose. Raph climbs up the ladder and he kicks down the fire escape.

It falls on top of the thugs and on the ground. "Ah! Losers! Find another way up! They're getting away!" the lead thug exclaims. "Okay, keep going straight. There's a step coming up," Tyler says, guiding Raph across the rooftops.

* * *

Later, Tyler pulls Raph and Amy's arm to a building. "Hey Tyler, where you taking us, kid?" Raph asks. "Yeah, where are we?" Amy questions. "Just a little further," Tyler tells them. Raph sits down as Amy and Tyler peek at the building. "This is it. This is the place where they got my mom," he explains. "Okay, tell me everything you're seeing," Raph replies. "We see a couple of guards," Amy whispers. "Yeah, a couple of butts I'm gonna kick," Tyler answers, about to run off. Amy grabs him by the sleeve.

"Hold up there, little guy. You better think before you act," Amy warns. "You can't just go storming off like a hothead…hey, listen to me, hothead," Raph murmurs, putting a hand on his head. Amy grins a little. "What?" Tyler asks. "Nah, just something my brothers were trying to tell me," Raph dismisses. "Are any of them your boyfriend?" Tyler teases, looking at Amy. Amy blushes and shakes her head. "It's nothing for you to worry about," she mutters.

"Hey, Raph, look!" Tyler shouts, pointing to a window. A woman in glasses is tied up to a chair. "I can't look," Raph retorts. "There she is! It's Mom. I gotta get down there," Tyler explains, running off. "Ty, wait up here, I'll—"

"I'm not waiting here! I can't! I promised her. I promised I'd come back for her. I promised," Tyler argues. Raph looks at him. "Okay, alright. But we do this together. You and Amy are gonna have to be my eyes and no steering me into this time, right?" Raph tells him. Tyler smiles and Amy snickers at the memory. "Yeah, right," Tyler answers sheepishly. "We gotta get a signal straight first. Here's what we do," Raph explains and they lean in.

* * *

A thug walks by. Raph opens a window, Tyler on his back. Raph and Amy climb down and Raph lands on all fours. He sniffs the air. "Good thing these guys wear a _lot_ of aftershave," Raph mutters as they tiptoe. Raph feels around before touching a box and hiding behind it. Raph and Amy step out. "My advice, give up now. Save yourselves a world of hurt," Raph snarls, clenching his fists. They laugh as the rest come out. "Hey, I should thank you for making things so easy. We just had the weight and you brought the kid right to us! We got 'em, boss," the lead thug replies. A tall man steps out and Amy's eyes widen.

"So this is the costume _freak_ and his sidekick who caused me so much trouble," he says, taking off his jacket. "Do you know what I do to people who cause me trouble? I make 'em pay, personally," he finishes, punching his hands. Amy cracks her knuckles. "Talk to me, guys. Where is he?" Raph demands, his fists clenched as he looks around. "You're blind as a bat," he chuckles before punching Raph. "Raph!" Amy exclaims before she's picked up by the shirt and thrown away.

The thugs laugh and Tyler helps them up. The three circle each other. "Now guys, now!" Raph exclaims. "Two o'clock!" Tyler calls out. Raph dodges a punch and kicks the man in the stomach. He growls and inches towards them. Amy kicks him back. "Tuck and roll!" Amy tells Raph and Raph rolls away from a punch before kicking the man in the back. "Somebody shut these two up!" he exclaims, sweating. "Three o'cloc—" Tyler gets his hand covered by the lead thug while the man punches Amy in the face, knocking her back.

"Nice little game, but now we're playing Blind Man's Bluff," he tells Tyler, laughing. "Kid! Amy!" Raph exclaims before getting punched. The thugs laugh as Raph lands on the ground, groaning. Tyler tries to speak, but can't. "Those karate moves don't mean nothing if you can't see," the large man says as he towers over Raph.

Amy tries to stand up, but the man punches her down. "Kid! Amy! What's happening?" Raph demands before he's hit again. A thug catches him and he's pushed back into the man, who punches him in the chest. Raph falls down. "No!" Tyler shouts, muffled by the lead thug's hand. "This is so easy," the man brags before punching Raph again. Tyler bites the thug's hand and he screams. He runs up to Amy and shakes her. "Amy, Amy! You gotta help Raph!" he tells her.

Amy opens her eyes slowly and stands up. She runs up to the two. "One o'clock!" he calls out. Raph and Amy kick the man in the gut. "Now seven!" Amy tells him and they punch and kick him. "Three o'clock!" Tyler calls out and they kick him. "One o'clock!" Tyler yells and they kick him. "One! One! One!" Amy shouts and they kick him three time. Tyler cheers and Amy winks at him before kneeling the man in the area. "That's for beating us up," she replies innocently, cracking her fists. The thugs all look in shock. They had beaten their boss, and one of them was blind!

"Don't just stand there! Get 'em!" the lead thug orders. Tyler grabs Raph's hand and pulls him away, Amy following. Two thugs bump into each other. He guides Raph to a large pile of boxes. "Flip these over!" he orders and Amy helps Raph throw the boxes at the thugs. "I think they've got my mom in here, but there's a big lock on the door we have to break. Then we can—"

"Tyler, one sec," Amy interrupts and they both kneel in front of him. "It might not be the best thing for your mom to see a big green turtle right now," Raph explains. "Why can't Amy help?" Tyler asks quietly. Amy smiles at him. "You promised _you'd_ come back for her. Now go ahead and save her," she tells him, ruffling his hat. "What about you?" Tyler questions, pointing to Raph. "We'll follow you out but remember, head straight for the police station," Raph reminds. "Got it," Tyler answers.

"Hey, we did pretty good for a couple of hotheads," Raph says, putting his hands on Tyler's shoulders. Amy clears her throat. "And a brunette in pink," Raph finishes sheepishly. Tyler smiles up at them. The thugs try to get out of the boxes. "Come on, you stupid dopes!" the lead thug shouts. Amy rummages through her hair before pulling out a bobby pin. She quickly unlocks the door and she runs behind the door with Raph. "Mom!" Tyler exclaims, running inside.

"Tyler," she murmurs in surprise and he hugs her. "But…how did you—" Tyler starts to untie her. "Later, Mom," he explains. The thugs start to get out of their 'trap.' "Come on, let's go!" Tyler exclaims, running off with his mom. Raph closes the door and rubs his eyes. He holds his hand out to his eyes and his eyesight goes back to normal. They glare at the thugs getting out and Amy taps the lead thug. He turns around to them. "Well, if it ain't Mr. Blind, Green, and Ugly. And look, he's got his sidekick with 'im," he taunts.

"You got some nerve talking about ugly, pal, wearing a tie like that," Raph replies, pointing to his tie. "B-But…y-you can see?" he asks nervously. "He can see," Amy confirms with a smirk. "Though looking at you, I'm already kind of missing the blind thing," Raph finishes, picking the man up and throwing him to the pile of boxes. Raph laughs and Amy gives him a high-three.

* * *

Tyler and his mom walk to the police station. He hands her the tape from his pocket. He smiles at her before looking up at Raph and Amy, who were watching them. They give him a thumbs up and Tyler's mom looks up to where they are, only to see nothing. Tyler pushes her inside and gives one last look to where they disappeared. He follows his mom inside and the two step back out.

"Let's go, I'm sure Leo's probably wondering where you are," Amy tells him. "I'm surprised he hasn't called you yet," he teases and Amy rolls her eyes before they race against the rooftops.


	25. The Search for Splinter Part 1

**Amy's POV**

 _We walk across on the rope to a giant office-like building. The roar of the crowds. The smell of the greasepaint. The death-defying thrill of the high wire. Not exactly how I would spend tonight. But trust me, this is no circus. And if you think it's tough for me to walk a tightrope, try four mutant turtles. Cars honk as they drive on the road below us. If we fall, we're pavement paint!_

 _But, if we make it, we just may finally find our missing Master Splinter. We also might learn the answer to a secret that's plagued my friends their entire lives: how and why they became teenage mutant ninja turtles._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Everyone looks at a map. They were going over where they had searched for the past few weeks. "Okay, we've searched Shredder's building and every other place the Foot have encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street, dark alley in the city, with only one area left."

"The worst part is, we don't know if Master Splinter is still…" Donnie starts, but trails off, not wanting to say the worst case scenario.

"I-I don't even want to think about that," Mikey says as he twirls his nunchucks around. He accidentally smacks Amy on the head. "OW!" she exclaims and hard smacks are heard as Leo comes in.

"Ow! Amy, stop hitting me!" Mikey cries in pain.

"Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and awaiting our rescue," Leo says as he puts his swords in his sheaths.

Raph is at the punching bag, pummeling it. He takes his sai and slices the bag open.

"I'm done coming home empty handed!" Raph growls in frustration. "We find Splinter, tonight!"

* * *

The turtles, Amy, and April split up to look again. Mikey is searching the sewers, Raph is recklessly driving around the streets, Donnie is searching in the sky, April is in the Battle Shell, Amy is searching underwater with a diving suit and mask on, and Leo is on foot.

Leo's Shell Cell rings and he picks it up. "Please tell me someone found something?"

"Nada from the sewers," Mikey informs.

"Nothing on the roofs, either," Donnie says.

Amy surfaces and takes a deep breath. She looks to the bridge. "Zip in the East River."

"Or the junk yard," April replies, "Lots of rats, but none of them ours."

"Man, where is he?" Raph asks angrily.

"Keep it cool, Raph," Leo advises. "We'll find him."

Raph stops for a second and spots a Purple Dragon taking a man out of his car. "Hey! That's my car!" The Purple Dragon drives off. "Buddy, have you picked the wrong night!"

Raph races after him, which is a little difficult when the Purple Dragon keeps causing hazards to lose Raph, especially causing a fire at a gas station. Raph growls and manages to get out of the fire. Leo, seeing the chase, jumps down to the streets. "Oh great."

Raph evades trash that was hit by the Purple Dragon. "That would have to be garbage day." Raph drives up the stairs in a building so he could catch up with him. The Purple Dragon chuckles when he doesn't see Raph. The turtle suddenly crashes out a boarded window and skids on top of the car. Raph jumps on top of the car and stabs the battery, making the car stop. Then Raph drags the Purple Dragon out.

"You feel like taking what don't belong ta ya, punk? Huh?" Raph asks and is about to punch him, but his brothers and Amy show up.

"Let him go, Raph," Leo calls out.

Raph lets the Dragon go. "Beat it," the Purple Dragon runs off, scared.

"Raphael, this doesn't help anything," Leo says.

"Helps more than you think!" Raph shouts, throwing down the helmet on the ground hard.

"Gotta admit, the dude knows how to blow off steam," Mikey points out.

"Raph…I know you wanna find Sensei, but this isn't the way to do it," Amy tells Raph, picking up his helmet, which is now cracked. Raph sighs at her. "I know."

"Maybe, but if we're gonna find Master Splinter, we have to keep a lid on it," Leo tells him.

"Well prowling around ain't cutting it anymore, Leo. We need something to go on," Raph says.

"What about the Guardians?"

They turn to Donnie. "If you think about it, right after Splinter disappeared, _they_ disappeared."

"Yeah, hey, they could've taken him easy," Mikey answers.

"Well, there's nothing else that proofs that something else happened," Amy murmurs, tinkering with Raph's helmet.

"Somehow, we need to hook up with one of those guys," Raph says.

"Raph, looks like we might have something to go on," Leo replies and they stare at Amy.

"What are you doing with my helmet?" Raph asks curiously and Amy throws it to him in response. His helmet is now fixed and it shines.

"How did ya…?" Amy holds up her satchel with a smile. "I came prepared."

"Is that bag magic or something? You have _everything_ in that thing," Mikey says. They hear a weird noise and look back to see the Battle Shell coming their way. April opens the door.

"Sorry, after your patch job on this rig, even my grandma's tractor handles better," April says and then a police siren is sounding near. "Come on, guys, cops are combing the neighborhood."

"Maybe I should drive," Donnie suggests.

"That would be of best interest," Amy mutters.

"Nah, I think I'm getting the hang of it," April assures. When they drive off, Donnie's face is smashed against the window.

* * *

Later, a Guardian is looking around the city. He stops when he sees the Foot symbol on Shredder's skyscraper blinking. He turns on his watch to alert the Council.

"Guardian, what is so urgent?"

"The symbol upon the Shredder's building has been reactivated."

"Yet you have reported the Shredder destroyed."

"He has deceived us before," the Guardian points out.

"Investigate."

The Guardian sneaks into Shredder's building and sees Shredder in his destroyed room! He gasps in shock. "The Shredder…alive!"

"He's alive!" the Guardian says as they stare at each other. Shredder is mysteriously silent, however. He pulls out his sword and attacks him, only to find that 'Shredder' is actually a dummy with a sign filled with sand that says 'Kick me.'

"What?" he asks in disbelief. He hears snickering and he turns to attack the stranger. It was Mikey.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait!" he protests and the others jump down to him.

"Easy, we're not here to fight," Leo assures to get the Guardian to stand down.

"If you lay a trap for me, then be prepared to fight," he growls.

"Our bad. Now, um, you suppose you can, maybe…?" Mikey apologizes, pointing to the sword at his neck.

"We're looking for answers, that's all," Donnie explains.

"Look elsewhere," he tells them.

"Cool, elsewhere it is. Now how's about putting that sword elsewhere?" Mikey replies, placing a small tracker on the sword.

"Our master's missing. We intend to find him," Raph explains, putting his sai away. The Guardian puts the sword in his coat and starts to walk away.

"I cannot help you."

"When you met Leo and I, you called yourself our ally. Allies are supposed to help. Can you at least tell us if he's okay?" Amy calls out.

"I…cannot say," he then uses a smoke bomb to disappear.

"Mikey?" Leo asks, turning to the youngest turtle.

"One turtle tracker duly planted," he confirms with a click of his teeth and a wink.

* * *

The turtles and Amy begin to chase after the Guardian, who is running at an alarming rate. "He's still on foot, passing for North and D." The Guardian jumps over rooftops, landing on a fire escape and then the road. The five follow from the rooftops and look to see him turning a corner. "Come on!"

They jump down and pant. "Man, this guy's fast. He's already made it to 12th!"

"Geez, with a few color changes, he could pass for the Flash!" Amy exclaims.

They look at an alleyway. "This way!"

The Guardian hides behind an alley and looks behind him. He felt as if he was being followed…he runs off and the five follow him to another alleyway. When Leo looks over, it's empty.

"He's not here," Leo says.

"It appears his signal disappeared right across the street," Donnie informs.

When they make it down the alleyway, they see a building of where the signal disappeared.

"It's just an office building," Leo says.

"Looks can be deceiving, guys," Amy points out.

"The brunette's got a point. Shredder's was an office building, and that place nearly took us out," Raph replies.

"But why would he go in there?" Donnie questions.

"To have his taxes done?" Mikey jokes and Amy facepalms.

Donnie sets his bag down and takes out a small shell device. "Let's find out for sure."

* * *

In the building, the receptionist is looking over the security cameras when he hears a small knock. He opens the door to find no one. A small turtle-like machine sneaks in through the door while the receptionist is distracted. He closes the door and goes back to his seat, unfazed by the whole scene.

The turtle-like machine reveals itself to be a four-legged camera, controlled by Donnie. "Now, let's see what's behind door number one," Donnie says as he moves the turtle cam towards one of the doors.

The receptionist suddenly stands up, moving his chair and the turtle cam spin out of control. Donnie tries to regain control.

"Whoa, I'm getting carsick," Mikey says.

"Not in this car, you're not," Amy tells him.

The turtle cam finally stops and the camera points up to the logo.

"Uh, guys, here's a new wrinkle," Donnie says.

"I don't get it," Raph replies in confusion.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute?" Donnie asks.

"So?" Leo questions.

"Yeah," Raph murmurs.

"Huh?" Mikey asks.

"Donnie, what are you talking about?" Amy replies, placing a hand on her hip.

"Say the first letter in each word," Donnie informs.

"What? TCRI. Sorry, it's not ringing any…" Mikey stops in mid-sentence when he finally figures it out. "Bells."

"TCRI," Raph says. "That's the-the…"

"The-the," Mikey stammers next.

"Oh my Gosh…I never thought those initials would be so important until now." Amy murmurs in disbelief.

"The what?" April asks in frustration. "Tell me."

"TCRI was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated us into what we are," Leo explains.

"The secret to our origin could very well lie within the walls of that building," Donnie says.

"But this doesn't make sense, how would that building have the ooze that mutated you?" Amy asks in confusion.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" Donnie replies and starts to move the turtle cam. "Okay, let's snoop around."

As he is trying to move the turtle cam, he looks over to see everyone crowding him. "Uh, you guys are sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space here," he informs.

"Sorry," everyone says, backing up, but then they crowd again once Donnie starts to move the turtle cam around until he finds the security room.

"Jackpot. The security control room. Their brains to their security system."

"Can you look under that door to see what we're up against?" Leo asks.

"I think so."

When Donnie moves the camera under the door, the first thing he sees is some feet heading its way. "Uh-oh." The door swings open and the turtle cam is out of control until it stops, only to be crushed by a moving cart full of canisters.

"Well now what?" April asks.

"Master Splinter might be in there. Answers we've been looking for our whole lives might be in there. So that means, we're going in there," Leo says.

* * *

Everyone had soon headed back to the lair to try and concoct a plan to infiltrate the TCRI building.

"Now, what exactly have we found out TCRI?" Leo questions as he looks at the TV screens. "April?"

"Okay," April replies as she looks at TCRI on the internet. "TCRI is a highly successful new technology company that's been around for the past 25 years, and whose head corporate liaison is a…Mr. Mortu."

"These are the blueprints submitted to the city planner's office when the building was constructed," Leo says as some blueprints pop up.

"Looks as boring on the inside as it does on the out," Mikey comments as he hands upside down on some rope between Donnie and Raph who are packing for the mission.

"Here's what some our cam shell recorded before it became roadkill," April explains and pulls up the cameras that are on the front desk. "Surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof, all laced with alarm sensors."

"So, what we need is someone smart, capable, and techno savvy enough to get in, find the alarm cut off and…cut it off," Leo says.

"Me!" Mikey exclaims as he hangs upside down besides Leo.

"No. April," Leo answers, pointing to the woman.

"Me?!" April exclaims.

"Hey, that was a compliment," Amy tells her.

"You'll sneak in past the guard, enter the security control room, and deactivate the cameras and alarms."

"O…k," April answers slowly.

"Here's a schematic of some basic security systems you're likely to find inside," Donnie says as he hands April a device.

"Once the alarms are off, you'll contact us on the Shell Cell and we'll gain access through the roof ventilation system," Leo informs.

"Makes total sense," April replies, unsure.

"After we're in, you'll reset the alarm and surveillance cameras, then sneak back outside unnoticed," Donnie finishes.

"It all rests on your shoulders girl," Mikey comments as he hands upside down besides April. "No pressure."

"Not helping," Amy tells him, arms crossed.

"Uh-huh, that's all good. There's just a teeny tiny detail of that plan missing," April explains. "There's a guard sitting right there!"

"We'll be employing an old ninja trick, the art of distraction," Leo answers.

"I wouldn't call a distraction old, but let's roll with it," Amy murmurs, shrugging.

The elevator doors open up and Casey walks in. "Somebody call for a distraction?" he calls out as he pats his baseball bat against his hand.

April sighs, putting her hands on her face. "My life is in the hands of a lunatic." Amy pats her shoulder.

Mikey suddenly spins out of control on the ropes and gets tangled up. "Someone wanna help me out here?"

Amy sighs and pulls out a giant pair of scissors from her satchel. She raises them to the ropes and cuts Mikey out. He screams and falls to the floor. "Thanks."

"Be careful with those, Ames," Leo warns her.

"Oh don't worry, they're plastic," Amy assures him and he gives her a look. "What?"

"Ames, you stay here."

"What? Why can't I come with you guys?"

"It's too dangerous," Leo answers sternly.

"Exactly how many dangerous missions have I been on with you guys?" she asks, crossing her arms with a glare.

"But this is our mission, where we'll find answers to our past and Master Splinter," Donnie informs.

"Well guess what I've been training under Master Splinter too if you haven't forgotten. I care about him as much as you guys do. I may not be a ninja yet, but I wanna come on this mission for Master Splinter and if I have to argue about this with you guys, then I will!" Amy argues with a pout.

Leo stares at her as she stands her ground and sighs. He secretly admired her stubbornness, even if it came back to bite her in the end.

* * *

They park the Battle Shell and go to the roofs while April makes her way to the desk in a suit. "You can definitely do it, April!" Donnie assures her from her headset.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Vander pepper of TMNT University. I'm here to see Mr. Mortu," April says.

"Uh, Mr. Mortu doesn't take appointments."

"Listen, I've come a long way for this meeting, at his request! So either get him on the phone or I'm gone!" April argues, crossing her arms. He gives her a look and picks up the phone.

"Dr. Vander pepper?" Mikey asks in disbelief and Amy shushes him.

Casey walks in, a toaster in his hand. "I want to see the boss man right now!"

April looks back at him while the receptionist puts down the phone. "Remember, Casey, just distract him long enough for April to slip in and slip out," Leo informs him on his own headset.

"Yeah, don't screw this up, bonehead," Raph tells him.

"Hey, if anyone's gonna screw this up, it'll be you, freak face!" Casey shouts loudly and cringes when he notices that the two heard him.

Amy slaps her forehead. "Really Casey? REALLY?"

"Yes?" the man asks.

"I gotta complain about one of your products," Casey says, slamming the toaster on the desk.

"TCRI doesn't manufacture toasters, sir," the man explains as April backs away subtlety.

"Oh yeah? Says it right here," Casey challenges, pointing to the bottom of the toaster…where RITC is written. In crayon.

"That says RITC. In crayon, sir," the man points out.

"Now I wanna see the head geek or I'm gonna tear this place apart!" Casey takes out his bat and starts destroying the toaster. The man presses a button and a guard runs out. "Gimme a toaster or give me death!" Casey declares and tackles the two. He gives April a wink and she realizes that it was time. She runs inside and finds the security room.

She looks around in awe. "Whoa…" The room looked very futuristic. "Impressive…Okay, I'm looking for the splitter from the main junction box which should look like…absolutely nothing here."

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles and Amy walk across on a tightrope. Amy looks down nervously as she walks behind Leo. "What's wrong, never walked on rope?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"Gee, that's reassuring considering we're over the _road_!" Amy hisses and they manage to make it across. Amy sighs in relief as she presses her back to the wall.

"Guys, this isn't going to work," April says over the headset.

"What's the problem, April?" Donnie asks.

"I don't recognize the technology! Nothing makes sense in here. I can't turn off the roof alarm or the cameras," she explains.

"Uh, anybody got a plan B?" Mikey questions.

"April, we'll handle the camera, just get the alarm turned off any way you can," Donnie explains.

"Whatever, don't come whining to me if we all get captured and tortured and…stuff." Amy chuckles from the headset and she glances around. She looks at a panel in a canister. "The floor plan would be nice," she suggests sarcastically. Suddenly, writing appears on the panel and it turns on. A hologram of the whole building appears behind her.

"Cool!" She walks up to it. "Now, how do I turn off the roof sensors?"

The roof suddenly turns off on the hologram. "Roof sensors off."

"Guys, you're good to go," April reports.

With Casey, he swings his bat around and breaks a chair when it's thrown at him. The receptionist tries to snatch the bat away while the guard looks at the security system. "What?"

A pigeon is flying in front of one of the cameras. Donnie crouches in front of the security camera and the pigeon is actually a puppet. "Hurry with that picture."

Leo takes a photo of the roof. "Got it." He places the picture in front of the camera and Donnie moves the pigeon, making the footage look exactly like outside. They make their way to the ventilation.

"I don't know what bothers me more, that thing actually works, or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet," Mikey says.

"Oh, but Amy worked so hard on it," Donnie comments and Amy bows when the others turn to her. "Amy's Puppet Business, where we make any animal look real," she jokes, winking.

* * *

Casey fights with the receptionist and breaks a statue.

Raph pries open the ventilation but when he looks down, it's not a ventilation.

"Hey, it's a fake. It doesn't go nowhere," he murmurs. "What kind of people would put a fake vent on the roof?"

"The kind that want this place to look normal," Donnie confirms.

"Which gives another reason to hide anyone here, let alone Master Splinter," Amy suggests.

"So now what?" Mikey asks.

"We cut through a window," Leo says.

They climb down to one of the windows, suction cups on their hands and knees. Amy jumps down on a rope, using her climbing gear. Donnie uses a cutter, but it doesn't go through. It didn't make a single scratch.

"Diamond edge blades," Donnie replies and removes the device. "And they're not even scratching the surface. This is no ordinary glass."

"Let me try something," Amy calls out from behind Raph and Leo. She touches her crystal, which glows and a piece of large rock rises from the ground. She slams into the window, not even leaving a dent.

"Man, this must be really expensive glass if it's this durable," she mutters as she drops the rock.

"We better think of something, cause who knows how long that bat happy idiot in the lobby can keep it up," Raph says as they all begin to scale the window.

"Casey? They'd need a SWAT team to get rid of him," Amy retorts.

Casey smacks the damaged security system. "What kind of customer service is this?" He hits the security system again while swinging around his bat.

"I simply refuse to be treated this way! Attica! Attica!"

The guard turns to the receptionist and both of their eyes glow green mysteriously. One of them presses a button on some sort of device, barring the doors closed. Casey looks in surprise and the guard takes his bat, kicking the system away. Casey falls to the ground. He looks up to see the guard breaking his bat in half.

"Uh, fellas, I got a news flash for ya. Things are not what they seem in here."

"Just keep them busy Casey, how tough can a couple of guards be?" Raph says. Both of them bring out sticks that give off electricity.

"I think I'm about to find out."

* * *

April walks around the hologram. "April, the roof and windows are a no go."

"You want another way in? No problem. This thing's a piece of cake," April answers, rubbing her hands. "Okay, find me an entrance point," she orders.

She hears a beep and one of the windows glow. "Exhaust cover currently active."

"Here we go. There's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side, ninth floor," April explains.

"We'll check it out, thanks," Leo answers.

They soon crawl to the window and surround it.

"There's nothing here," Raph says.

"Hold on, you hear that?" Leo questions and holds his hand out in front of the window. "Air's coming out. You can feel it, too."

"Amazing. Maybe it's some kind of hologram," Donnie replies, touching the window.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Amy comments.

"Yeah, finally, a way in!" Mikey exclaims, moving his hand towards the window.

"Mikey, wait!" Leo calls out.

Mikey is halfway in the hologram window and inside the building. A giant blue fireball suddenly emerges and he screams. He pulls out, wobbling. The blue fireball flies out of the window. "What the shell?" Amy asks in shock.

Mikey falls out the window, crashing into Donnie and causing him to fall as well. Both of them fall towards the streets!

"Mikey! Donnie!" Amy calls out.


	26. The Search for Splinter Part 2

**Raph's POV**

 _Here's what happened so far. Try and keep up. After we wiped the floor with Shredder and his foot fungus, we realized someone had taken Master Splinta. I tell ya, we turned this city upside down looking for him but he was nowhere. Then Donnie had a thought. "What about the Guardians? If you think about it, right after Splinter disappeared, they disappeared," he explained. So we lured one of the Guardians into a conversation._

" _Our master's missing. We intend to find him," I said, putting my sai away. We knew the guy had answers, but he wouldn't talk. So we planted a turtle tracker on 'im. We followed the signal and end up at a 10-story building. We shadowed him to this plain-looking building and knew we'd need help getting inside. We got Casey to create a diversion by going nutso in the lobby. "Now I want to see the head geek or I'm gonna tear this place apart!" he declared, smacking the control panel with his bat. He tackled the guards and winked at April. He was a natural choice._

 _And this allowed April to sneak into the security control room to deactivate the alarm sensors. She found us the only way in way up on the ninth floor. We were all at a corner of the window, Amy clinging onto Leo's shell. Donnie lightly touched the window. "Some kind of hologram." But as usual, nothing ever goes as planned. A guard snapped Casey's bat in half. "Mikey, wait!" Donnie exclaimed as Mikey tumbled into the window. A blast came near him. "Uh-oh." The blast went through the window. "Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed before he fell onto Donnie and they fell towards the street!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Donnie and Mikey fall towards the street. "Donnie! Mikey!" Amy shouts in concern. Mikey gets an idea as the street gets near. "Donnie, kick off of me, quick!" he tells Donnie. Donnie pulls out his staff, knowing where Mikey was going with his plan and kicks Mikey so that he could stick to the side of the building. Donnie holds out his staff and Mikey throws his nunchuck onto it. Donnie throws Mikey to the side of the building. They were just a few inches away from being turtle pancakes. "Whoa. Got any clean underwear in that goodie bag of yours?" Mikey comments. "You goofball," Donnie tells him. Amy sighs in relief.

With Casey, he is thrown into the doors. He groans and looks up. "Uh-oh." A guard charges at him with an electro stick, eyes green. Casey rolls out of the way, only to be cornered by the other guard. He grabs Casey by the sleeve and his eyes glow green. "You know, you really gotta work on your customer relations," Casey retorts before slipping his coat off. The guards electrocute each other. Casey laughs and the guards turn to him, unaffected by the shocks. "Uh…" he looks down to see the electro sticks. "Ah-ha!"

He spins them in his hand, but one of them shorts out. "Aw, crud," he comments and a guard charges at him. They step back. "Goongala!" he exclaims, leaping.

Another guard drives a floating scooter through a hallway. He rides past the open security door and comes back. He looks at the door. The same one that April had gone through.

April, unaware of the guard outside, examines the security system. "Say that again?" she asks, pressing a hand to her headset. "There's a booby-trapped hologram covering the ninth floor exhaust port. It's active and the only way inside. Can you shut it down?" Leo explains. "Uh, stand by. Deactivate ninth street exhaust port," she orders. The hologram turns around and the window lights up. "Plasma exhaust system deactivated." The hologram disappears to reveal the entrance. They climb inside and Amy gets off Leo. They run towards a vent. "We're in, April," Donnie reports. "That's great, guys," she replies before the security system is shut off.

She gasps and looks back at the guard from outside. He sees her and his eyes glow green, just like the guards with Casey. He inches towards her and she backs away, defenseless. The guard is suddenly shocked and he falls down to reveal Casey. He tumbles to the wall. "I take it things got a little out of hand?" she asks nervously. Casey twirls the stick in his hand. "These people mean business. Let's book!" She closes the door behind her.

"Huh. This baby's better than my baseball bat," he comments before the stick shorts out. He whines angrily. "Let's get out of here!" April tells him and runs towards the doors that Casey came from. "Hang on. You don't wanna go in there. Believe me," he warns her, putting the electro stick between the door handles. The guards that he escaped from try to break the doors down. "Back this way!" he says, running towards the end of the hallway. Two more guards appear at the end of it.

They look back only to see a guard and Mr. Mortu. "There they are, Mr. Mortu!" April and Casey stop in their tracks when they see they're surrounded. "Think we can take them?" April asks. "Nope, we don't stand a chance. But at least we can go down fighting," Casey answers, cracking his knuckles. "Goongala!" he exclaims, taking a fighting stance.

All four of their eyes glow green as they step towards the two. Casey chuckles. "Bring it on, corporate goons," he taunts. "What? No! No one's bringing anything on!" April argues. The guards from the lobby try to open the door, to no avail. "We're getting out of here," April says, seeing the floating scooter.

The guards pound on the door, only to be knocked back by April and Casey riding the scooter. Casey and April look at each other before the front door appears. They scream and crash through the front door before riding into the alley with the Battle Shell. They look back to see Mr. Mortu and two guards. Mortu looks around for them. "This is unacceptable," he says, his eyes green. They walk back into the building.

"Well, that went better than expected," Casey comments. "Then your expectations are wacked! I'm pumping so much adrenaline I won't sleep for two weeks," April tells him. "Anyway, mission accomplished. You did pretty good in there," Casey replies. She smiles at him. "So did you," she murmurs. "I did? Well, I guess I did," Casey says, leaning onto the scooter, which moves, making him stumble to the ground. April chuckles at him, shaking her head.

"Hey, are you guys safe?" Leo asks. "Barely. Listen, guys. There's more to this place than meets the eye," April explains, but suddenly, they hear nothing. "April!" Amy exclaims. "April?" Leo asks in concern. "We lost her," Amy murmurs. "My guess is there's some kind of signal dampener in here," Donnie tells them. "Guys, shh," Raph tells them and they kneel in front of the air vent. They hear whirring and a man pushes a cart full of containers. They jump down and the man turns around to see no one. He steps into a room and closes the door. The turtles and Amy step out of rooms and run towards the door.

Leo opens it to find three doors at each wall. They step inside hesitantly and Mikey opens one. He's surprised to find the exact same room they were in. "Huh? Déjà vu. It's just like this one," he explains. "Scout this floor and then meet back here in five," Leo whispers. He takes Amy's hand and they walk to a door, Amy's cheeks red. Donnie opens a door and steps inside the same room. Raph opens the door, with the exact same room. Amy and Leo open a door and go through one next to them. Mikey opens a door and Raph appears in the same room. They see each other and go to opposite doors. Amy opens a door. Mikey opens a door. They all run through the same room and they somehow end up at a hallway, stepping out.

"Okay, that was weird," Mikey comments. "My head is spinning. I can't take another moment in that maze," Amy murmurs, holding her head. "I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese," Raph mutters. "It's like this is all designed just to keep people going in circles," Donnie explains. "Or maybe to keep people like us from finding out the true nature of this place," Amy points out. They hear whirring and they step into a room. They peek out to see two workers pushing a cart of containers. "Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight."

"Why?"

"They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster." Amy slaps her forehead silently and shakes her head.

"Oh, that's why they're all reporting to decontamination. Poor slobs."

Raph opens the door and they all step out. "Mikey and I can check to see where this elevator goes," Donnie whispers. "Good. And the three of us will ghost those two," Leo suggests before running off with Raph and Amy. Mikey and Donnie run to the elevator. Mikey pushes it open and Donnie runs inside. "Hmm. 10 floors, 50 buttons. Let's see where…you take us," Mikey murmurs, pressing a random button. The elevator takes them to the same hallway. "Try another floor?" he suggests in confusion. "Good idea."

But when Mikey presses a different button, it takes them to the same hallway. "Didn't we just do this?" Mikey asks in confusion. "They're all the same, just like the rooms," Donnie realizes.

Two workers walk into a hallway. Raph, Amy, and Leo step out of a room. They press their backs against the wall and look at the hallway to see a dead end, the workers gone. "Where'd they go?" Raph asks and Amy shrugs. "Honestly, this place is crazy enough for that to happen," she comments. Leo steps up the wall and phases his sword through it. "Holographic…but without the booby-trap," he explains. "Then let's do it," Raph replies and they step through the wall.

Mikey and Donnie appear in the same hallway AGAIN. "Should we…?" Mikey asks. "Next," Donnie tells him. When the door opens, they shout in surprise when they see two guards heading towards the elevator. "Mortu so overreacts. I didn't even touch that guy in the lobby," one complains. "But you touched Newman and _he_ touched that guy in the lobby," the other one retorts. "Newman." Donnie and Mikey were on the ceiling. One of the guards puts in a code. "This suit is killing me. I can't wait to get out of it."

They step into a red-like room that wasn't like the others. Mikey and Donnie jump down from the ceiling. "What the-?!" The guards step on platforms and they disappear. "Did you see…?" Mikey asks. "Uh-huh," Donnie confirms. They step to up to examine the room. "Myself, I would have fired the decorator," Mikey comments.

"Just look at this place. It's like some kind of techno-organic fusion. We're going down there," Donnie tells him. "Looks more like a stomach to me. Which means I don't even want to think about what down there entrails and tails."

Raph, Amy, and Leo step into the same room through the wall, but in a different area. They look around and see the two workers they were following. They press their backs against the wall and peek out. "Okay, decontamination lines have been refilled," one of the workers says. As soon as they leave, the three sneak in front of pods. "I hate to think what these clowns have done to Master Splinta," Raph mutters. "We don't even know if he's here," Leo tells him. "Oh, he's here all right. I can feel it," Raph explains. "But why would they want Master Splinter…?" Amy murmurs.

Donnie and Mikey slide down from ropes. They see three guards standing in a line in front of a weird-looking thing. A worker pops out from a moving tentacle and stands in the line. The one in front takes off his face to reveal a robot. Mikey shouts in surprise and Donnie covers his mouth. He shushes him. "Can this freak show get any weirder?" Mikey asks before the skin is peeled off to reveal a pink alien inside the robot body. Mikey covers Donnie's mouth before he could say anything.

The rest take off their skins, revealing that they are aliens too. They fly out of their suits and onto bell-like platforms. Robot arms take their robot suits, putting them purple-like liquid. The arms take the skins as well and put them into a pod. "Decontamination commencing." Water is shot at the aliens.

* * *

One of the Guardians steps into a room.

"My lords. You summoned me?" he replies, bowing. "Guardian, your report states that security had to remove a tracking device from you this evening."

"How did it get planted on you—"

"Without your knowledge?"

The Guardian sighs. "The Ninja Turtles and their ally are…resourceful." A button is pressed and the destroyed device they had used earlier sits on a platform. "We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices inside our lobby." Another platform sits with a camera and a photo of the city. "And they have somehow overcome our own devices on the roof." The Guardian turns to the Council. "We are very troubled," they say at the same time.

"We Utroms have remained undetected for centuries—"

"And none of our domains had ever been infiltrated—"

"Until now."

"Everything we have been working towards. Our chance to finally go home is at risk."

"The turtles and Amelia don't know anything for certain. Their human friends didn't even get past the lower corridor," the Guardian denies. A light appears behind him and Mr. Mortu comes in. "However, their friends appear to have manipulated our security systems, interrupted our holo-shield, and seriously compromised our anonymity among humans," Mortu explains. "Your assessment?"

"There is no doubt in my mind: the turtles and Amelia are in the house," Mortu reports.

"Find them."

* * *

"Attention, this is an intruder alert. All search protocols are in effect," a voice reports. "Uh-oh, I think we've been found out," Donnie explains. "We have a breach." The Utroms were still being decontaminated, though. "More intruders? My skin can't take another scouring!" one of them complains. "There they are!" another exclaims, his eyes widen as they see Mikey and Donnie. "Uh-oh," Donnie murmurs. The aliens all scream.

"Up we go," Mikey says, pressing a button. He and Donnie are lifted up. "After them!" They fly through a tube. When Donnie and Mikey climb up to another floor, they see the aliens flying towards them. They fire lasers. "Follow me!" Donnie exclaims, running. They come across an orange-slimed tube and jump inside. Mikey and Donnie scream as they fly in the tube. They land on the ground, covered in slime. "Ugh! Okay, I am officially grossed out!" Mikey complains. More Utroms run towards them in robot suits, electro sticks in hand. "Get them!"

Mikey and Donnie gasp before standing up and running away, Utroms firing lasers at them.

With Raph, Amy, and Leo, they run into a hallway. Utroms suddenly appear behind them. They turn around as they hear them coming. "What the-?!" Raph exclaims. "Uh-oh," Leo comments. "Wait, how did they know we were here?!" Amy exclaims in disbelief. They start firing lasers and the three run off. They backflip over lasers as they speed off. Two tunnels are at the end and they try to figure out which way to go.

"This way!" Leo shouts, grabbing Raph's arm and Amy's hand, running into the left tunnel. Leo, still holding Amy's hand, and Raph run into a room and the doors close behind them. The Utroms step in to find the three gone. Leo jumps down and tackles one. Raph jumps down and punches one before kicking one with a stick away. Raph catches the stick. One of them stabs Amy with the stick accidentally and she screams. "Ames!" Leo exclaims. "Amy!" Raph shouts as she's electrocuted.

Leo jumps above two Utroms and kicks them, grabbing a stick. He tosses it to the Utrom fighting Raph, which shocks him. He then catches Amy before she falls, holding onto her. "Ames, are you alright?" he asks. No response. He knew he shouldn't have let her do this. Why did he always let her get hurt? "Ames. Ames!" he calls out, shaking her a bit by the shoulders. She groans and opens her eyes. "L-Leo…?" she murmurs and Leo realizes he was holding her too close to him. Leo backs away a bit, blushing. "Ah, sorry. A-Are you okay?" he replies. Amy nods as the Utrom that was fighting Raph stands up.

Leo and Amy jump to him. "We take 'em out but they keep coming!" he exclaims in disbelief. The three back away from them, only to have the door open behind them to reveal Mikey and Donnie. "Hey, fancy meeting you here," Mikey comments. "This way!" Donnie tells them and they run as lasers hit the ground. They run into a room and Mikey and Donnie push a structure near the door. It falls, causing an explosion. The door was now blocked. Donnie and Mikey fist-bump each other before they look in shock.

The room was full of structures which contained pods. "Matrix City!" Mikey exclaims. They see aliens inside the pods. "What is this place? The morgue?" Raph asks. Leo sees something up ahead. "I hope not, because look!" he tells them, pointing to someone. Amy's heart drops at the sight of him. "M-Master Splinter…" she murmurs in surprise. They run up to him. He seemed to be unresponsive. "Oh man. Is he…is he—"

"I don't think so. From what I can tell, this looks like some kind of bio suspension unit. He's probably in stasis," Donnie interrupts. Raph pulls out his sai angrily. "Then let's cut 'im out!" he declares, but Amy and Leo stop him. "Wait, we might do more harm than good," Leo points out. "Do you really want to hurt him?" Amy asks. "Leo and Amy are right. We don't understand this technology," Donnie replies. "We can't just leave him in there. Don, figure something out!" Mikey says in worry.

"Okay, just…uh…just give me a minute to study this," Donnie answers and they feel a rumble. Looking back, they see the structure has been broken through. The Utroms step out. "Careful with your weapons discharge. We cannot afford to damage the techno-organic equipment in this chamber," one of them orders and one fires a laser, which the turtles and Amy dodge. One of the structures is hit. "What did I _just_ say?" the first one demands. "Sorry."

Raph, Leo, and Amy pull out their weapons. They dodge lasers and slice in the air. Mikey sees an Utrom coming for him and he dodges the lasers. He jumps up and kicks the Utrom, making him fly around and shoot lasers everywhere. A laser hits a structure and Raph ducks from a laser as it hits another Utrom. The Utrom gets out of the suit and hops away before it explodes. A laser comes for Amy and she gasps. "Noooo!" Leo exclaims, pushing her out of the way. The laser hits a structure instead.

Leo looks down at Amy, her eyes widening. Her hands were on his plastron as he was inches away from her face. "L-Leo…you…I…" she stammers as they stare into each other's eyes. Leo couldn't help but notice her eyes were very pretty…

One particular laser aims for Splinter. "Oh no!" Donnie shouts before jumping in front of the laser, impacting him instead. He lands in a different room with a strange machine. Leo looks up. "Don!" he yells and grabs Amy's hand, running to the room while dodging lasers. He cuts down a floating Utrom, who flies into another Utrom. Raph and Mikey kick down an Utrom before following Leo and Amy. Mr. Mortu runs into the room and sees the damage.

"What have you done?!" he demands.

The turtles and Amy run up to Donnie. "D, are you okay?" Amy asks in concern as they drag him to the platform. "Stop!" Mortu suddenly exclaims. "Listen to me. You must get off of there immediately!" he warns. They all gasp as they find they can't move. "I can't move my feet!" Mikey exclaims and Amy tries to move her feet, but they're stuck to the platform. A light suddenly appears at one end of the machine. "What is this thing?!" Amy yells as she shields her eyes. Mortu runs to the control panel.

"I can't stop it. It's too late," he murmurs as the machine starts. A beam appears and they're engulfed in it. Suddenly, the turtles and Amy are turned into bits as they disappear. Mortu covers his eyes and he gasps when he sees that the five are gone. "They're gone," he says, looking to where they disappeared.


	27. TIS Part 1: The Fugitoid

**Angel: Hi, sorry we haven't posted in a while, we're still writing as of right now, but I'm almost done. Next update is tomorrow, where I will answer to reviews if needed.**

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

 _The Foot Palace burns on fire. When you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle, lot of weird things happen. My brothers, Amy and I stand in front of the Shredder. He shoots at us with the Sword of Tengu. We dodge. Amy catches the Sword of Tengu and I put my hand over the glove. Some you can handle... some you can't. My brothers, Amy and I run to where we had left Master Splinter, only to find his staff. I kneel and take it in my hands. Like when Master Splinter went missing after our victory over the Shredder. "How could he be gone?" Mikey asks. I'd wish I knew the answer._

 _But things only got weirder when we found that ALIENS had taken Master Splinter. Alien brains in human metal suits take off their skin. "Look," I say as I point to a water glass container. And had him floating in some... bizarre container. The aliens approach us. When we confronted the aliens... we are on a glowing platform. I can't move my feet!" Mikey exclaims as both he and Amy try to move their feet. A light appears on the end of the machine. "What is that thing?!" Amy exclaims as she shields her eyes._

 _The light start turning us apart as we disappear. Or maybe we did. Whatever happened, I don't think any of us for how much weirder life was about to get. A blue light is thrown at the sky, transporting us with it._

* * *

In a strange red planet, specifically in a city, a midsized metal robot was running through the alleys. The robot turns around a corner, but trips over and lands on a water puddle. He gets up and starts running again. Army forces stomp after him. He runs faster until he's corned against an alley. He turns around and sees how the army forces approach.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear," he mutters. One of the soldiers presses a button on the side of his helmet and a headset pops from it.

"Bravo team to base, we've got that Fugitoid cornered in Sector 4," he informs. The soldiers ready their guns and the Fugitoid covers his face in fear.

 _"Roger, bag him and tag him. General Blanque wants it in one piece,"_ a man from the headset calls out.

A blue light falls down from the sky. All the soldiers and Fugitoid look at the light in amusement. Fragment of bodies start to engage together as they form into the turtles and Amy. The light disappears and the five of them move.

"That was unpleasant," Mikey says.

"Tell me about it," Amy agrees as she stretches her arms. The soldiers gasp at the sight of the turtles.

"Take cover! This Fugitoid's got some kinda secret weapon!" the leader exclaims as the Fugitoid backs away.

"No, I don't," Fugitoid answers and hides behind a blanket from the trash.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been turned inside out and back again," Raph complains, cracking his neck.

"What happened?" Amy asks. Fugitoid secretly peeks from the blanket.

"That light, that strange lab...those weird robot aliens!" Mikey exclaims fearfully. "Where'd they go?"

"You mean... where'd WE go?" Leo corrects him.

"Someplace I don't think we're supposed to be," Don answers and they turn around, seeing the army forces aiming at them.

"Natives don't look too friendly," Mikey whispers to Leo.

"I think our best defense now might be... " Amy says.

"Some serious butt-kicking ninja action!" Raph finishes for her, pulling out his sais. They all pull out their weapons and charge for the army forces.

"Fire at will!" the leader of the army orders and they all shoot. Raph jumps over a pipe while Mikey dodges from the floor. Leo and Amy stand over a pipe. They pull out their swords and jump down. Leo slices their guns in half as Amy kicks all three of them away. Raph dodges shots from two soldiers and then tackles one of them, knocking him against the wall. He throws one of his sais and it gets stuck in the cannon. The gun beeps before having an overload and explode, making the soldier fall into a trash container. The sai flies away and it gets stuck against a wall. Two other soldiers dodge the sai as Don charges to them and leaps himself with his staff to kick one of them. The other guy tries aiming at him with his gun, but Don hits him with his staff and the guy drops the gun.

Another soldier tries shooting at Donnie, but he hoists himself over his staff and grabs the sai with both of his feet. He swings, dodging the shot and throws the sai at Raph.

"Coming back at you, Raph," Donnie says. Raph catches the sai and stands behind another soldier for then kicking him. Mikey lands in front of three soldiers.

"You're mine, alien freak," one of the soldiers says, pointing a gun at him.

"Not today, Chumley," Mikey comments and slaps his gun away. Leo and Amy kick another guy and he falls close to the leader of the troop.

"Bravo to base, we need backup!" he calls out from his headset. The Fugitoid looks at Amy and the turtles in amusement.

"My word, those fellows are making short work of these troops," he mutters. He walks to a garage door covered in wooden planks. "But I still need a way out of here," he looks at his own hands and thinks. "One benefit of this robotic body is its sheer strength," He pulls out a plank and then punches it and kicks it open. He runs inside but then peeks back at the scene. "Oh, I can't just run out on the guys and girl, they've been ever so helpful."

Amy is about to kick one of the soldiers, but he stops her, grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, I haven't seen such beauty in all my life," he says with a flirty grin. Amy looks away in disgust.

"Why won't there be a place where someone doesn't flirt with me?" she mutters.

Leo looks at the scene in anger and kicks the soldier away, making him crush against another one. They both fall to the floor as the turtles sheath their weapons and Amy rubs her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks Amy in concern.

"Yeah, that guy just has a tight grip...but I'm okay, Leo, really," she answers.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph asks.

"Whatever it was, it's not over...Look!" Donnie warns. He points to the beginning of the alley, where light of the army forces are coming.

"Well, guys...and girl, fight or flight?" Leo asks, unsheathing his katana.

"I vote for fight," Raph murmurs.

"You always vote fight," Mikey says.

"Um, excuse me?" They hear a voice call out. They look behind them at the Fugitoid, who is waving towards them. "Hello, Terrapin and human beings. Yes, you. This way, quickly."

The troops begin to close in on them, much more than the ones they just fought. They aim their weapons at them. "Ready, aim, fire!" They shoot and the five dodge the bullets before jumping into the building with Fugitoid. However, Mikey lands harshly. "Ow…"

"Hurry, hurry!" The robot says from the stairs. "Those Federation troops won't give up a chase so easily."

The turtles and Amy begin to follow after the robot up to the roof, but they come to a dead end.

"Another dead end," Leo says as they look over the edge.

"And here comes the unwelcome wagon," Mikey replies and looks back to see the troops catching up to them.

"Quick, into that truck!" Leo tells them and points down to a passing garbage truck.

"No, I hate heights!" the robot objects.

"How do you feel about laser guns?" Leo questions.

The turtles soon jump off the roof. "Down, down and away!" Mikey shouts and they manage to make it into the truck, but Amy and the robot are still on the roof.

"Come on, I'll help you!" Amy says and throws Fugitoid over her shoulders. She begins to run after the truck before jumping for it.

"I don't like this!" the robot shouts.

Amy manages to grab onto the truck, but she dangles from it while holding onto the robot. She throws Fugitoid inside and pushes her feet forward so that she lands inside. As the truck drives away, the army forces are still on the roof. "Alpha to base. Um, we…lost the Fugitoid."

A man in a general like uniform is looking at the soldier in a hologram. "You what?! Search the entire sector! Find that Fugitoid!"

* * *

They look out to see the city.

"Where are we?" Leo questions.

"Something tells me this ain't Manhattan," Raph says.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Amy murmurs.

"I'm not even sure we're on Earth," Donnie replies.

The truck soon stops in a neighborhood and they take this opportunity to get out.

"Ah, Earth," the robot says, "Is that your home planet? I don't believe it's in this galaxy. At least, I've never heard of it. Are you the dominate species of your planet?"

"Where are we?" Raph questions angrily.

"Raph, you're not helping," Amy scolds as she steps towards the robot. "Can you please explain who you are and where we are?"

"You're on the planet D'Hoonib in the citiom system, Federation territory."

"A different galaxy?" Donnie asks in shock.

"Master Splinter is so far away, so helpless," Leo says, "We have to help Master Splinter."

"We'll find a way, Leo," Raph replies.

"We always do," Amy comments.

"We…don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place," Donnie says.

"That question has been vexing me," the robot replies, "How did you materialize like that?"

"Guys, you can compare theories later, right now," Leo says and points down the street. "We got company!"

They look down the street to see the Federation troops coming their way.

"Urg, more of those bozos," Raph groans as he takes his sais out.

"Don't look now, but those bozos brought a tank!" Donnie points out.

"Always gotta be big and deadly, huh?" Amy murmurs as she puts a hand on her sword.

"How come bad guys got all the great toys?" Mikey whines. The tank is coming closer and closer to them.

As they are backing up, they hear a noise and look to their right to see more troops blocking the way, so they hide in a nearby stand.

"You're surrounded!" one of the soldiers says. "Come out with your appendages where we can see them!"

But when the troops move some of the crates, there is nobody there. "Fan out! Search the street!" They begin to scale, not knowing that the six have taken refuge underground in the sewers. Leo and the robot then slide down the tunnel to the others. When the robot comes out roughly, Amy catches him by the hand while Leo lands perfectly.

"Thank you very much, young lady," the robot tells her.

"You're welcome," Amy replies.

"Check out these fancy sewers!" Mikey exclaims as they look around the clean polished tunnel. "Clean enough to eat off of, if only we had something to eat."

Mikey hears a clunk not too far away as the others walk forward. He turns to see a turtle in a robe and four rats in ninja masks! One of them even says Cowabunga, but in an alien language. Mikey blinks slowly. "Whoa," he murmurs and joins the others. "Bizarro world."

"So, what is your story?" Donnie asks the robot, "Why are those soldiers after you?"

"Hmm, yes, I do owe you a full explanation. You see, I am Professor Honeycutt, or at least, I used to be. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonib. I had just completed my mental wave helmet, a device for boosting mind powers, like telepathy and telekinesis, when I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque. Just because he's the head of the Federation military in this sector, he thinks he can call anytime he wants. You see, the 'good' general wanted me to build my teleportal device, a device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet. I invented the teleportal as a way to promote peace, but General Blanque had other ideas. He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction. And that is why, even though he was funding my work, I could never build it for him. It was then that I received a distress signal from my worker robot Sal. He had become entangled in some wires. An electrical storm was brewing and we were struck by lightning. The lightning must have trigged my mental wave helmet. My body was destroyed, but my mind was transferred into Sal's robotic shell. Apparently the 'good' general had been constantly spying on me, and was well aware of my transfer into this robot body. He was overjoyed. You see, robots have no rights. The general could do anything he liked with me now. The teleportal I wouldn't give him when I was human, he could take from me now that I became a robot. He sent his men after me, but with the help of some large hermit crab-like creatures, I was about to elude Blanque's soldiers, at least, until I came to the city. Which is where you came in."

"Guys," Leo says, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That an extra serving of kung pao chicken would be really good right now?" Mikey says, licking his lips and earning a glare from Leo, Raph, and Amy.

"The Professor's teleportal, right?" Raph asks.

"Right, if the Professor here," Leo starts.

"Can build his teleportal," Donnie continues.

"Then we can use it…" Raph says.

"To go home," Amy finishes.

"Home," Mikey sighs and then shakes his head. "Uh, don't get me wrong, Professor Roboto, these sewers on your planet are nice, but they don't have that same sewer fresh stank like our sewers have."

"How do they keep these sewers so clean?" Raph questions.

"Probably something to do with that!" Donnie exclaims when he sees a large machine coming their way that has claws and a shredder.

"Run!" Amy shouts and they all start to run.

"It's gaining on us!" Mikey screams.

"I don't think we can outrun it!" Donnie yells.

"Then it looks like it's time to rage against the machine!" Leo shouts as he draws his swords.

"If you guys can slow it down, I think I can stop it," Donnie says.

"I've got an idea!" Leo says and slices the pipes above them.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts as he grabs one of the pipes, "Think fast!"

Mikey, Raph, and Leo have pipes in their hands and use them to hold it back. "Hurry, Donnie!" Donnie jumps up against the side of the wall, blocking the machine's claws and jumps on top of it. While Donnie pries the panel open, Fugitoid and Amy grab some pipes, helping to hold the machine back. "Donnie, I don't know how long we can hold this thing!"

"Raph, toss me a sai!" Donnie calls out.

Raph tosses him his sai, but then they all lose grip and fall back. The machine closes in on them, but Donnie stabs the wires, managing to shut it down before it grabs anyone. Leo notices that during that time, he was clutching onto Amy. They stare at each other for a long time before Leo pulls away, scratching his neck sheepishly. Amy twirls her hair, her face red.

"See, piece of cake," Donnie sighs, Leo and Mikey giving him a glare while Amy facepalms.

* * *

A wanted poster of Fugitoid is on the screen. General Blanque stares at it. "I can't believe with all of the Federation technology at our disposal, we can't find ONE blasted Fugitoid!" he grumbles.

"General Blanque," his assistant calls out as she types away. "There's a disturbance in the sewers. Wait, we've got them, sir. Sector eight."

"General Blanque to all units. Cordon off Sector eight! Destroy the five terrapin creatures and human, but the Fugitoid MUST be unharmed. Repeat, the robot MUST be unharmed."

The troops file out to find the Fugitoid and the others. "If you'll forgive my asking, sit, what is so important about this teleportal? It's useful transportation, but—"

"It's much more than that. It holds the key to the balance of power in our galaxy, if not, the universe. As a weapon, the teleportal is unparalleled. It could be used to secretly transport our newest nuclear fusion bombs into the middle of enemy spacecraft. Into the center of unsuspecting enemy cities. Even to the center of an enemy planet. I could bring our enemies to their knees and raise the Federation flag across the entire galaxy!"

"But our enemies, if they knew about this technology, they'd stop at nothing to get it," his assistant points out.

"Exactly. The teleportal MUST be ours. The Fugitoid MUST be captured."

* * *

Amy, the turtles, and Fugitoid crawl out of the sewers, Amy helping Fugitoid. When they make it out, they see two Federation soldiers and one of the aliens running a stand gives them away, but they hide just in time.

"These soldiers are everywhere," Raph says as they come to an abandoned building.

"Indeed," Fugitoid replies.

"We've got to get out of the city fast. Raphael, we're gonna need some transportation," Leo orders.

"Back in two," Raph answers and heads out.

"Um, I'll keep an eye on him," Mikey says and follows Raph. Amy raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, glancing up at Leo.

"Mikey, keeping an eye, on Raph? We really are in a bizarre world," she murmurs.

Raph sneaks around some alleyways and corners. Mikey trails far behind, not even catching up to help him.

"Now, to find something to eat," Mikey says and goes in a different direction than Raph.

Raph walks through the streets, then he hides when he sees a Federation tank between some stalls and he sneaks his way over there.

"Which sewer entrance were we supposed to be watching again?" the Federation soldier at the top of the tank asks.

Raph grabs the guy and pulls him out before jumping inside the tank, walking towards the driver.

"Yo pal," Raph calls out, "Mind if I borrow your tank?" Raph knocks the guy out.

Elsewhere, Mikey walks to a stand and grabs a bag, opening it up. When he's about to eat it, he hears a gun cocking and he turns to see two Federation soldiers.

"Uh, hi guys," Mikey says nervously, "Bye guys!" Mikey throws the chips at them before running off, "Stupid, stupid, stupid ninja!"

Mikey rounds the corner, but he runs into one of the Federation tanks and the nozzle is pointed at him. As he tries to back out, the two soldiers catch up to him, blocking his way out.

"Sometimes I hate being me," Mikey groans, then the soldiers circle him. "Well, if I'm going down, at least I'm going down fighting!" Mikey says and pulls his nunchucks out.

Before the soldiers can shoot at Mikey, the nozzle on the tank lowers, blocking Mikey, which confuses him. Then it turns and knocks the soldiers into some stands. Then Raph comes up.

"Quit fooling around Mikey, we got to pick up the others!" Raph says.

Mikey puts his nunchucks away and hops into the tank.

* * *

Later, all of them are in the tank. "Nothing like riding in style!" Donnie exclaims.

"Couldn't you have boosted something a little less, I don't know, conspicuous? Something that might blend in better!" Leo scolds.

"Are you kidding? This puppy's almost invisible, it blends so well," Raph replies and turns to Leo. "Besides, chicks love tanks," he sings teasingly and Amy narrows her eyes.

"No we don't."

The others snicker as Raph glares. They continue through the streets, but they pass the Federation and one of the soldiers looks at it. "Hey, that's my tank! They stole my tank!"

They follow the six. "Yeah, real invisible," Leo says, crossing his arms and Raph smiles sheepishly.

The Federation opens fire on them and it rocks the tank hard. Fugitoid shakes between Mikey and Leo. Amy wobbles and is about to fall onto her back until Leo suddenly catches her, his arms around her waist. Amy hangs onto his shoulders instantly, eyes closed. She opens them and gasps, her cheeks going pink. Leo's cheeks turn pink as he helps her up.

"D-Donnie, return fire!" Leo shouts as he hangs onto the railings.

"Uh, in a minute, my D'Hoonibian is a little rusty," Donnie answers as he looks for the weapons.

"A little?! You don't even know the language!" Amy exclaims.

"Donnie, you better figure out how to fire this puppy or we're gonna be smoked turtle meat in a can," Raph says.

"Perhaps I can be of some service?" Fugitoid offers and makes his way over to Donnie. "One of the perks of this robot body," he transforms his hand into a tool and plugs it into the tank before a beep goes off. "Yes, I have weapons control."

As they round the corner, another tank comes their way.

"Tell me you're not playing chicken, Raph?" Leo questions.

"A turtle is never a chicken," Raph says and easily maneuvers to the side, causing the tank to shoot the tank that's behind him, "Now Doc!"

Fugitoid moves the tank nozzle and shoots at the tanks.

Amy cheers. "We have another one on our tail!" Donnie exclaims.

"Not for long," Raph says and slides the side of a building, causing it to crumble and crush the tank.

"There's one more up ahead," Fugitoid informs.

"Fire!" Raph shouts and Fugitoid destroys the tank.

As they move through the smoke, they jump out in time when the soldiers ahead of them shoot at the tank, destroying it. "Imbeciles! I thought I gave the order that the Fugitoid should not be harmed!" Blanque shouts.

"They're not here, sir. They must have evacuated the vehicle before it exploded."

"Find them, soldier."

The turtles, Amy, and Fugitoid are watching from the alley. They sneak off, but Fugitoid doesn't see them and looks around.

"Now, where did those little fellas go?" Leo comes back and he spots him. "Ah, how do you know all those wonderful disappearing techniques?"

Leo places a hand on his mouth, "Shh," Leo pulls him away before any of the soldiers spot them.

Blanque slams a fist. "Deploy all units! Destroy anyone or anything that gets in the way! Hunt down that Fugitoid and bring it to me!"

* * *

Blanque's assistant walks through an alley and looks around before sneaking inside. A large shadow appears. "Do you have the information you discussed?"

"If you have the grease," she retorts.

"Check in the box."

She slowly opens it and a shimmer can be seen from inside. "Naughty and pleasure gems. Enough for a lifetime." She reaches out for it, but a hand stops her.

"First things first, my friend," he lifts her up to his face. "My superiors are very interested in the teleportal. Tell me everything you know about this Fugitoid. Everything."


	28. TIS Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons

**Angel: To Zoey, Amy will get her powers in this season...but not at this moment. I can't exactly say when, but she will get them.**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

 _You know, I've watched a lot of sci-fi in my time. We disappeared into particles as a beam flew from TCRI. And I've always wanted to boldly go where no teenage mutant ninja turtle or brunette in pink has gone before. But I gotta tell you, I didn't enjoy the trip. We got assembled from pieces into our bodies. I felt like my shell got taken apart and put on backwards. "That was unpleasant," I comment to my brothers and Amy._

 _And I can't say much for the locals. We fight the Federation. Because right off, they wanted to wax us. Mostly because they were after this Fugitoid robot, our new friend and maybe our ticket home. Donnie held out a hand to him and pulled him up. You see, he's really some egghead named Professor Honeycutt, whose mind is trapped in a robot's body. He invented this teleportal device that can transport people across the galaxy…or bombs. A planet exploded._

 _If you're the power hungry leader of the Federation General Blanque, our other new 'friend.' General Blanque wants that teleportal. He slammed his fist. "Find that Fugitoid!" he ordered. And he wants us…dead or alive. Well, he wants the Fugitoid alive. Us, I'm not so sure about._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

An alien scurries around in trash on D'Hoonib. He sees a vehicle approaching and runs away. A Federation ship searches. Soldiers look around with their flashlights. Amy and Leo look from the corner. They come back to the others. "That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour," he murmurs. "Don't they have anything better to do than search for us? I mean, they must take breaks sometime," Amy mutters. Mikey's stomach grumbles.

"Yeah, like eat? I know, poor baby. You're hungry, aren't you?" Mikey says, rubbing his stomach. "We got an entire alien army looking for us and you're talking to your stomach?!" Raph hisses in disbelief. "Well, it's talking to me. It's saying 'food. Fooood,'" Mikey retorts, using his hands to mimic a mouth. Amy gives a blank look. "I gave you all of you peanuts about an hour ago. Well, the ones that can eat," she deadpans. "That's not enough!" Mikey exclaims and she slaps her forehead.

"More than food. We need an escape plan," Leo orders. "We need to get off this planet quickly and quietly. And that means smugglers. I believe I know of one particularly sleazy inn where we just might obtain off world transport," Fugitoid suggests. "Sounds like a plan. Lead on, professor," Leo replies and they walk away, not noticing the holographic wanted poster of Mikey above them.

* * *

Blanque's assistant walks up to him. "General Blanque, all squads are on full alert, sit. These images of the alien life-forms, the human, and the Fugitoid have been posted all over the city." Pictures of Amy, the turtles, and Fugitoid appear on the screen in front of them. "We'll find them," she informs. "We had better! Destroy the four aliens and their friend for all I care! Turn their shells into serving trays but bring me that Fugitoid!" he orders and she bows.

"Yes, sir." She walks away, smirking evilly.

Meanwhile, in a strange base, a dinosaur-like alien gets a call. He answers it. "Speak," he demands to Blanque's assistant. "Still no sign of the Fugitoid, Commander Mozar. But we'll find him. However. I'm afraid that the teleportal is worth much more than what you've paid me," she explains, smiling. He slams his fist down. "Your greed disgusts me. However, you will get whatever money you wish. The Triceraton Republic shall have the teleportal. It shall give us great victories. I must have that Fugitoid."

* * *

In the city, the turtles, Amy, and Fugitoid look at the inn he led them to. "This doesn't exactly look like your kind of place, professor," Raph points out. "For once, he's right," Amy whispers. "Um, well, I'm very partial to the deep million spicy cheese disc they serve here. At least," he hits his stomach. "I used to be." Amy pats his shoulder in comfort. "Whoa, alien pizza. What a concept," Mikey comments. "We can't just walk in there," Leo says.

"On account that our FACES are everywhere thanks to the Federation," Amy growls. "Maybe it's time for the ninjitsu art of disguise," Donnie suggests, pointing to a clothesline behind them. Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and the Fugitoid grab robes. Mikey grabs a pink dress. They put the robes on and cover their heads with the hoods. "I can't wear this. I can't!" Mikey whines, pointing at the dress. "What? It should fit just fine," Donnie tells him.

"These colors clash with my headband. It's a fashion nightmare!" Mikey complains. They turn to Amy, who nods. "He's not wrong," she explains. "Why don't YOU wear it, then? Pink is more your thing," Mikey argues, pointing to her and shoving the dress in her face. "I don't have the hips for it and it's too big on me. And plus, you would have to make it worth my while to make me wear _that_ thing," Amy tells him, hands on her hips. "Can't you do a little of your sewing magic?" Mikey asks. "I would if I had my things with me, but since we're in, I don't know, another planet!" Amy exclaims.

"Mikey, there's food in there. Foood," Donnie tells him. Mikey smiles at the thought of finally eating some real food. They enter the inn with their hoods on. Mikey looks down at the dress he was wearing. "This had better be worth it," he mutters and Amy giggles. "I'm actually glad it was too big for me," she whispers to Raph and Donnie. They look around at the wanted posters of them. "I feel like a criminal looking at these photos," Amy murmurs, pulling her hood down further. Leo does the same.

Mikey sees a bar and beams. The cook flips over something pink. Mikey sits down and looks down at the menu. "Stomach, you and me are gonna party!" he chuckles and opens the menu…only to find that he couldn't understand anything on it. It was all in alien language. "Excuse me, garcon?" he asks and the cook turns to him, putting his four hands on his hips. "Um, I'll have what he's having," Mikey tells him, pointing to a man eating pink slop with worms inside. The cook places it in front of Mikey, who gags at the sight.

Mikey looks to his left and gags at the alien enjoying the meal. "Delicious. Extraordinarily account," he comments and Mikey stands up, bumping into an alien. "Hey, beautiful, are you a library book? Cuz I'm checking you out," he says, putting a tentacle on Mikey, who shoves it away. He chuckles in a high-pitched voice. "I'm not a library book," he denies. "You're new here. I like that in a woman. So what's your vis screen number?"

"Um…555 kick in the head!" Mikey exclaims, pushing the alien to Amy. She stumbles before pulling her hood down further. "Ooo, another newbie. And a mysterious one at that. Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see," he replies, snaking a tentacle around Amy's waist. She shivers uncomfortably. "Um, don't mind me. Just passing by," she comments nervously while silently vowing to kill Mikey for leaving her alone with him. "Hey, she's off-limits," Leo warns and kicks him away, his hood falling off. The cook sees him and looks at the wanted poster.

Leo puts his hood back on. The cook pulls out a phone. "Hello? I'm calling about those shell-wearing green skin life forms, the human, and the Fugitoid," he whispers.

A soldier runs up to the general. "General, sir, the Fugitoid and the off-worlders have been sighted," he reports, saluting. "Well, finally. Have all units in that sector move in," Blanque orders and the soldier nods before running off. Blanque's assistant presses a button from a communicator device and leans in. "Commander Mozar, they've been located."

Fugitoid steps up to the three turtles and Amy. "I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us," Fugitoid whispers, pointing to a blue, large creature and a purple man with red hair. "We can do better," Leo and Raph say at the same time before they hear screaming. Federation soldiers rush in, aiming their weapons. "Everybody freeze in the name of the Federation!" everyone gathers around, the turtles, Amy, and Fugitoid in the back.

"Man, they'll let anybody in this place," Raph murmurs, about to pull out his sai. Leo moves his hand away. The Federation soldiers surround them.

"How did they even know we were here?" Amy mutters in disbelief. They order everyone to move out of the way. Leo looks to see a door that was unguarded. "Back door. Come on," he orders and they slowly back away to the door. Suddenly, a soldier points a gun at Mikey's back and he holds up his hands in surrender. "You, get back in there," he orders. "You couldn't possibly hit a lady," Mikey says in a high-pitched voice, batting his eyes. "Hey look, an impression of Amy," Raph teases. Amy turns to glare at him, elbowing him in the arm. "I sound nothing like that!"

"But you know, a lady could hit you!" Mikey finishes in his regular voice, jumping up and hitting the soldier. "You go, girl," a waitress comments and more soldiers come in. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," Mikey says. Leo rolls his eyes and glances at Amy, blushing. "Troopers, attack!" a soldier orders and they pull off their disguises. They jump up in the air.

Raph smacks soldiers with his sai. Two soldiers fire lasers at Mikey, who jumps over them. He's knocked back by a laser and sees the 'food' he had ordered. Four soldiers point guns at him. "I hear the food here is extraordinary picante," Mikey says, throwing the food at the soldiers before kicking them all in one fell swoop. Donnie hits soldiers with his bo staff. He takes the gun from one of them. "Fascinating. Shouldn't be too hard to find the on-switch," he murmurs and the soldiers fire lasers at them. Donnie, Amy, Leo, and Fugitoid back away.

"Oh dear, they've got us surrounded," he comments and Amy kicks a soldier. "Take up this alien trash but don't target the Fugitoid! On my order!" a soldier orders as they point guns at them. Suddenly, an explosion knocks them back. Aliens scream and the smoke reveals three dinosaur-like aliens. "Find the Fugitoid. Destroy the rest. To victory!" Mozar exclaims. The Triceratons fire lasers and Fugitoid runs, overwhelmed. "Oh my. Oh my," Leo picks him and they hide behind the bar. Amy and Raph were already there.

"Man, who invited the dinosaurs?" Raph asks sarcastically. "Triceratons. A ruthless and war-like race. They're the sworn enemies of the Federation. I simply can't imagine what they're doing here," Fugitoid explains. "Mhmm, that's nice to know…but that still doesn't explain how they knew we were all here!" Amy exclaims before Mozar appears behind them. Amy growls and punches him in the face, knocking him back.

"Anyone got any bright ideas how it happened?" she finishes. The two races fight, with neither a chance of winning so far. "General, we are under attack by Triceratons. Repeat, we are under attack by Triceratons!"

"Triceratons?! On a Federation planet? They've gone too far. Take 'em all out!" Blanque exclaims, clenching his fist. "Yes sir, we're trying sir!" the solider answers. Mikey flips over lasers before kicking a Triceraton. The dinosaur race fire lasers at him, but hit a pole instead. "We need a way out of here!" Mikey calls out, dodging lasers. Donnie was hiding under a table, tinkering with the gun he stole. "Finally. I'm on it," he says, hitting the table.

"Hmm, structurally sound…" he presses a button and the gun beeps. He wedges it underneath the table and jumps on it. "All abroad the turtle express!" Donnie calls out and Raph and Mikey jump on. Meanwhile, Leo, Amy, and Fugitoid were running towards the table. They accidentally let go of him and before they could go get him, lasers block their path. "Look out!" Amy exclaims as Mozar grabs him. He throws him to his soldiers.

The Federation fire lasers and Leo and Amy had no choice but to jump on. The gun overheats, exploding. The five scream as they are launched out of the inn and into the city. They slide until the table hits stairs and they tumble to the ground. Leo rubs his head. "Hey, get your hands off me," they hear and they turn to see Fugitoid being put into a ship. "Let me go!"

"Guys, look!" Amy exclaims, pointing to the ship. Fugitoid screams as the ship flies away. They all watch helplessly as he is taken away.

"Help, I'm being robo-napped!" he shouts. The Federation run out of the inn to see the ship flying off into the sky. "General, the Triceratons are escaping with the Fugitoid." Blanque's mouth flies open. "If the Triceratons get their hands on the teleportal, it-it'll be the end of everything. Scramble the troops, full pursuit. We have to get that Fugitoid back! Ready my commando squad. I'm leading this one personally," he declares.

* * *

Mikey runs after the ship. "Come on, they're getting away!" he shouts, pointing to the sky. "How? We don't have a ship," Amy points out. Donnie sees something. "Hey, guys, check _this_ out!" he runs to a run-down ship. "That bucket of bolts?" Raph asks in disbelief. "OH ye of little faith," Donnie teases before opening the hood and quickly working his magic. Leo, Amy, and Raph stare. Raph looks back at Leo and Amy, who shrug. Suddenly the ship starts up and Donnie jumps in the driver's seat.

"I am so good," he brags before smoke appears. "Yeah, at what exactly?" Amy asks sarcastically as she waves a hand in front of her face. He coughs and laughs nervously. "Sidecar! I get sidecar!" Mikey calls out, jumping in the car that was attached. "Warp nine, monsieur, take us a la port," Mikey says as the others jump in. "Hey Don, you want me to drive?" Raph asks. "It's all under control," Donnie assures, pushing a button. The ship lifts up in the air. Raph gasps before they fly, stumbling along the way.

They scream and other aliens rush out of the way. Raph crosses his arms at Donnie, their masks or hair up. "I meant to do that," Donnie says nervously before the four scream again as two buildings had a small gap in between. Donnie moves the ship to the side and as soon as they get out, they crash. They scream again, Mikey in excitement rather than fear. Raph glances at Mikey as his mouth opens widely. Leo looked like he was about to throw up. Amy gags and turns to the side, throwing up.

They follow the ship that the Fugitoid was on. "Mozar to base, we're being followed," Mozar reports. "Destroy them!" he finishes and three Triceratons fly up to the five in jetpacks. "Affirmative, Commander." They trail the ship and fire lasers at them. Amy looks back and her eyes widen. "Uh, guys, hate to be a party pooper, but we have company!" she exclaims. Raph slams his fist. "Man, I wish this flying bathtub had some weapons. We're sitting ducks!" Raph growls as he dodges lasers.

"Turtles and a brunette in pink, actually," Mikey points out as Donnie flies up. "Whatever!" Raph exclaims. "Ohhh, this is really high," Amy murmurs in fear, clutching onto Leo. She shakes and Leo holds onto her, blushing. "This is gonna take some extreme flying," Donnie tells them. "I was afraid you were gonna say that," Raph comments as Donnie flies into a forest. He speeds past trees and dodges lasers. Donnie scowls at the Triceratons and speeds towards a tree. They all scream before Donnie turns, making a Triceraton crash into the tree.

They look back at the explosion. "Oh yeah, these bozos may be tough, but Donnie here learned to drive in New York City," Raph comments, patting his brother's shoulder. The other two fire lasers. "We gotta have some weapons in here," Mikey says. "This thing? It's so old, I don't even think it HAS weapons!" Amy exclaims and her eyes widen before she ducks from a laser. "Like Master Splinter says, anything can be a weapon in the right hands," Leo explains and gestures for Amy to stand up. Leo cuts their seat off.

"You guys look tired. Have a _seat_!" Leo calls out, throwing the chair at a Triceraton. He falls into the forest. "Nice pun," Amy tells Leo and he blushes, smiling sheepishly. Mikey giggles, pressing buttons. "Uh, leave the shiny buttons alone, Mikey," Donnie tells him. "But it might be something really good!" Mikey replies, pressing a button. They hear a crank. "Or not."

The sidecar suddenly unattached itself from the ship. Mikey looks at Raph before girly screaming, waving his arms. "Mikey!" Donnie shouts as the sidecar flies around, Mikey still girly screaming. "And this is why we don't press buttons!" Amy exclaims before a Triceraton hits the back of the ship. "We're hit!" Donnie exclaims. The sidecar flies above the ship and Mikey jumps down. Leo and Amy catch him. He pants heavily. "I'm saved, I'm saved!"

The Triceraton rips out an engine and lands in front of them, pulling apart the hood. "We're going down!" Donnie shouts. "We're doomed, we're doomed!" Mikey yells in fear and they all scream as they fall towards the forest.

They scream as they crash into trees. "The brakes! Hit the brakes!" Mikey tells Donnie. "That still wouldn't make a difference, we're in the air!" Amy shouts. The ship lands on the ground and slides before turning to the side and falling. They all groan and Leo looks down at Amy, her eyes closed. "Ames," he shakes her gently. She groans and rubs her head. "My head," she mutters as Leo helps her up. "Nice landing, bro," Raph says sarcastically, jerking a finger at Donnie. "Could have been worse," Donnie retorts.

"I don't think so. We lost the professor. We'll never find him now. Which means…we'll never get home. We failed ourselves. We failed…Master Splinter," Leo says sadly, covering his eyes with his arm. "Lighten up, Leo. We'll find a way," Raph assures him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We always do," Mikey points out. "Leo…we can rescue him," Amy murmurs, looking at him. Leo looks at her and she smiles. Leo couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I took the liberty of attaching a turtle tracker to our little metal friend," Donnie explains, pulling out a tracker. "Nice work, Donnie," Leo tells him and they suddenly hear lasers not too far away. "What was that?" Raph asks. "Fighting. Nearby. Come on," Leo says, and they run. Mikey whines. "Just once I wish we were running _away_ from the explosions," he complains. "You know, Mikey, you actually have a point," Amy replies.

* * *

Two Triceratons hold Fugitoid while firing their blasters. Lasers were being fired everywhere. Federation troops charge into battle. The turtles and Amy peek out from the bushes. "What have we stepped into this time?" he asks reluctantly. They look up to see a Federation ship flying above them. Donnie looks at his tracker. "Guys, the Fugitoid's in there somewhere," he tells them, pointing to a bunker. "It's rescue time," Raph declares, pulling out his sai. The rest pull out their weapons and charge.

They run past lasers. In a Federation ship that was firing lasers above, General Blanque looks down at the battlefield. "Stinking Triceratons. I want them obliterated. All units for attack!" he orders. Mozar shakes his fist as he growls. "The Federation shall fall. We shall hatch our brood! In the ruins of their cities!" he declares before firing a laser at the ship Blanque was on. Mozar runs back into the bunker. A Triceraton runs up behind him as he fends off the Federation.

"Commander, we have the Fugitoid secured inside," he reports. "Excellent. All troops fall back and prepare for dust off!" he orders and they run inside the bunker. Raph sees the door closing. "The horn heads are booking. Come on!" he says, grabbing a blaster and running towards the bunker. He jumps inside and immediately gets attacked. He dodges lasers and fires his blaster at the Triceratons. They run off.

Raph chuckles. "These blasters are way cool," he comments before slamming the button that opened the door. It drops down and Leo carries Amy piggy back style. They jump in and Raph closes the door. They step into a cargo bay. "I don't understand. Why would a bunker have a cargo bay?" Leo says in confusion. Suddenly, the ground starts rumbling. "Maybe because it's not a bunker!" Donnie replies. The 'bunker' starts to rise, revealing it to be a ship.

A Federation ship bumps into the Triceration ship. "That Triceraton ship must not be allowed to leave the planet!" Blanque declares. "Planetary defense, ready tractor beams." Meanwhile, in the ship, Mozar sits in the control room. "Commander, the Federation ships are powering up tractor beams," a soldier reports. Mozar growls. "Activate the ion burn," he orders. "But that will use up all of our fuel," the soldier explains. "It is the only way! Do it!" Mozar orders.

The soldier pulls down a lever and the ship rises up. The turtles and Amy start to float up to the ceiling, screaming. Mikey's face also rises, showing his teeth. The ship flies into space and the turtles and Amy float in the air. "Whoaa," Amy says, steadying herself. Leo catches her and she blushes. Donnie floats towards a window. "Guys, check this out," he tells them and Mikey looks out the window. They see planets and rocks. "We're in SPACE?!" Mikey exclaims in surprise.

The cargo bay creaks and Leo, Amy, and Raph look up to see a window cracking. "Get away from there, guys," Donnie warns them. The window opens and air starts to suck out into space. Cargo starts to fly towards the window. A box hits Raph. Amy starts flying towards the window and Leo grabs her hands. Mikey and Donnie use a large box to fly towards the window. The others help them and the box is sucked into the window, blocking it from outside.

They suddenly find that they couldn't breathe. "We don't have any…" Mikey starts before putting his hands around his neck. "Air!" Raph finishes. "Save…your breath!" Leo tells Mikey. "But how do we…"

"Save…your breath!" Amy replies. "But—" Amy glares at him. "Save…your breath!" Everyone but Mikey says. Mikey groans and they float, running out of breath. The ship flies away with no chance of them surviving without air.


	29. TIS Part 3: The Big House

**Angel: Next update is tomorrow! I'll answer questions then, I have an appointment in about five minutes...**

 **Fugitoid's POV**

 _My name is Honeycutt, although I've been reclassified as 'the Fugitoid.' A freak accident caused my mind to be transferred into the body of a robot. "Find that Fugitoid!" General Blanque shouts. I am being hunted down by some rather uncool gentlemen by my own government, who want to force me to build my intergalactic teleportal device as a weapon of mass destruction. But, I was aided by four strange-looking green fellows and their human ally who fortuitously materialized out of nowhere._

 _They helped me escape the Federation ruffians, only to have me captured by the Federation's sworn enemies, the Triceratons. "Help, I'm being robo-napped!" I shout as I am flown away. Oh dear. For what became of my friends after that? I have no idea._

 _Amy: I'll take over for this part. We were trying to rescue Professor Honeycutt. We followed him into this Triceraton bunker. But looks can be deceiving, as it wasn't a bunker. "We're in space?!" Mikey shouts as he looks outside. And it wasn't full of air. I'm not sure how much longer we're going to be alive!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The ship passes through a portal to the home base of the Triceratons. Two soldiers, with Fugitoid, approach a lone Triceraton looking outside. "Ah, Professor Honeycutt."

He turns around in his seat. "You honor us with your…esteemed presence." He clasps his hands together.

"Oh, why, thank you, I…wait, how do you know who I am?"

The Triceraton stands up. "We learned your identity from an old friend of yours…General Blanque. We know you hold the secret of the ultimate weapon inside that robot brain of yours," he taps Fugitoid's head. "And the Triceraton Republic will have it!" He taps the robot's head again. "One way or another. Attention! I want this scout ship inventoried and inspected for damage when we land!" One of the soldiers bumps his fist against his chest in answer.

The scout ship enters the base and it flies away, entering another portal. Several Triceraton soldiers go to the cargo bay to look at the damages done.

They notice the window is cracked, but fixed. "The hull's been breached."

"Sir!" a Triceraton calls out. "Stowaways!"

"This chamber had no atmosphere," another Triceraton says as he approaches the turtles and Amy, who are sitting in a meditating position. "They can't possibly be alive."

The Triceraton approaches Raph, grabs his wrist, and holds it up to his ear.

"Get your paws off me," Raph warns, "you ugly three-horned dinosaur."

One of them pokes Amy's chest and a loud SLAP is heard. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his cheek.

"If I were you, I would keep my hands to myself," Amy warns.

"Alive! But how?"

"It's called Chi Gong, internal breathing. And you'll pay for touching her," Leo explains.

"Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate, enabling us to survive the loss of atmosphere, for a while anyway," Donnie adds.

"I don't know about you, bros and Amy, but I'm ready for a taste of good old oxygen," Mikey says and takes a deep breath, but he starts to gag and cough.

"Oxygen?" the Triceraton questions. "We Triceratons breath a hardy mixture of nitrogen and sulfur."

The other turtles and Amy begin to gag and cough as well. "That explains a lot," Amy murmurs.

"Take them away for interrogation," the Triceraton orders. "And get me five atmosphere converters."

* * *

Fugitoid and the Triceraton look out towards the mothership. "Behold! The Triceraton home world! Glorious, is it not?" the ship attaches itself to the mothership and the Triceraton starts to lead Fugitoid away. "Come, the high council awaits."

Fugitoid is now standing in a single spotlight, facing the Triceraton high council. The leader, Zanramon, speaks to Fugitoid. "I can offer you protection from your Federation pursuers. Plus, full rights as a citizen of the Triceraton Republic. You need no longer be a fugitive robot."

Fugitoid scratches his head. "That's very kind of you, prime leader Zanramon, but I cannot in good conscience build a device that could potentially be used for such destructive purposes."

Zanramon slams his fist down in anger. "You will be crushed into submission! I mean…" He clears his throat and fixes his collar when he realizes his mistake. "My friend, the Triceratons only seek stability, not conquest. Your teleportal will be a weapon of peace, not war."

Fugitoid shakes his head. "I only wish I could believe that."

Zanramon suddenly gets a call from a Triceraton. He is holding five weapons. "Please excuse us, prime leader, but we found something on the scout ship."

"This had better be good, Anson. Put it on screen," the leader tells him and he sees the turtles and Amy with atmosphere converters in their mouths. Fugitoid turns around to them.

"We discovered these stowaways in the hull and—" Fugitoid gasps, interrupting him. "The turtles and Amelia? Here? How?"

Zanramon pauses and then gets an idea. If he couldn't force the Fugitoid, perhaps a little incentive could persuade him. "You know these creatures?"

"Please, don't harm them," Fugitoid pleads.

"As you wish. Keep the creatures alive, Anson." Anson bumps his fist against his chest and hangs up. "For now. Let's skip the diplomacy, shall we? You have one orbital cycle to begin work on your teleportal. If you refuse, your friends will be executed!"

Fugitoid gasps in horror at the thought.

* * *

The scout ship lands in a facility. "Prisoners, move out." Amy looks out, placing a hand over her eyes and the Triceraton pushes her forward. She lands roughly on the ground. "Hey, watch it!" Leo shouts, but they push him and Raph forward. Leo helps her up and Mikey shrugs at the Triceraton before he is pushed.

When they step on a conveyor belt that is taking them inside, a prisoner is being taking out, screaming in fright.

"Have mercy please! No, please don't send me to the games! Anything but the games!"

Amy looks in horror. "Man, what am I gonna say to my grandma about being in alien JAIL?" she asks.

"Ok, I'll bite," Donnie says. "What are the games?"

"Pray you'll never find out, alien," the Triceraton growls.

"We're the aliens?" Amy murmurs to Leo.

"Fresh meat!" the Triceraton calls out, "Ready for processing!"

The Triceraton at the control panel presses a button and a circular device hangs over the turtles and Amy before lowering down.

"Prisoners, stand back with your hands up!" the Triceraton says as he holds his gun to them.

The turtles and Amy put their hands up and some kind of glowing light forms around their wrists, then they lock together tightly. A curved device lowers in and presses against Donnie's shoulder, leaving a weird symbol on him. Then it marks Leo, Mikey, and Raph. When it gets close to Amy, she moves out of the way, grabs it, and yanks it right out.

"You've got the wrong Smith who likes tattoos," she warns.

"Your grandma has a tattoo?" Raph asks her and she nods.

"Yeah, it's a tattoo of—" Before she can finish her sentence, a Triceraton lifts her up her hair and presses the curved device on her arm. She cries out in pain and the Triceraton drops her to the floor. The turtles crowd around her.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks in worry as he helps her up.

"I'm fine…" she murmurs.

* * *

The Triceratons lead the turtles and Amy further into the building, placing the five of them into a cell, but Raph is hesitant.

"Inside, alien scum," the Triceraton orders.

"Who you calling alien, dino beak!" Raph shouts. The Triceraton holds up his arm, ready to strike Raph. "Ah, ah, ah, your boss wants us alive."

The other Triceraton holds up a device and presses a button, causing the marking on Raph's shoulder to spark and electrocute him back into the cell. He then electrocutes Amy and she shouts in pain before falling to the floor.

"I can make you wish you weren't," the Triceraton says before closing the door.

Amy pants heavily as she lies on the floor. "You didn't even do anything!" Raph exclaims in anger. Leo picks her up bridal style and places her in one of the bunks. "I'm the only girl in this cell block, makes sense," Amy mutters bitterly. "Sleep now," he murmurs to her before she nods, closing her eyes.

* * *

An alarm goes off and the doors open up, letting all the prisoners out into the hallway.

"Move it out, chow time!" the Triceraton orders.

"Finally, I'm so hungry I can't think straight," Mikey says.

"And here I thought you were just born that way," Raph taunts.

"Oh, a wise guy," Mikey retorts and he bumps into someone. Amy bumps into him as well since she wasn't paying attention.

The prisoner turns around and growls at them. Mikey laughs nervously. "We're really sorry," Amy tells him.

"No one touches Rynokk!" Rynokk shouts and is about to hit them.

"Hey!" Raph shouts and is about to fight him, but Donnie and Leo hold him back, Mikey cowering behind them. Amy stands her ground.

"Raph, we got to keep a low profile. Trust me, I don't like him either," Leo warns, glancing at Amy.

Rynokk laughs at them before walking out.

"You don't want to mess with Rynokk," another prisoner says as he helps them up. "He's the king of this cell block, I'd make nice with him if I were you."

"He can make nice with my foot for all I care," Amy murmurs.

* * *

They soon fall in line in the lunch room.

"Now remember," the prisoner says, "Desserts are the main commonity on the inside. You can use them to buy and sell just about anything."

"No way anyone's getting my desserts," Mikey says as he pours himself a bowl and begins to eat it.

"You," the Triceraton orders to the alien in front of Mikey, "Wax detail, I want to see that floor shine."

"Uh, those are the desserts over there," the prisoner says, pointing to a different machine. "That's the floor wax dispenser."

"Floor wax?!" Mikey exclaims, starting to look more green than usual. He runs to what looks like a trashcan and pukes.

"Not off to a good start, are we?" Donnie questions as they watch him vomit.

"It'll get worse when they realize your friend just hurled in the salad bar," the prisoner answers.

"They really need to label these things," Amy mutters.

* * *

Fugitoid stands at a lab table, two Triceratons at the door as guards. He pushes away his parts in frustration, thinking about his friends. The guards are ready to shoot, but Fugitoid stops, putting his hands on the table.

"What am I to do?" he murmurs to himself. "If I build my teleportal, I can help the turtles and Amelia return to their home planet. On the other hand, I can't put the most dangerous weapon in the galaxy in the hands of those horrible Triceratons. Yet, I can't let them execute those poor little fellows. Oh, I should have never designed the teleportal device in the first place."

* * *

After lunch, the turtles and Amy are lead back to their cell.

"We need to step up our escape plan," Leo says and reaches into his belt to pull out some spoons. "I got spoons, what did you guys swipe?"

Raph reaches into his mouth and pulls out a cup, "I got a cup."

"Ew," Amy comments and Donnie reaches in his kneepad, pulling out a wax ball, "I got some floor wax."

Amy pulls off her boot and reaches into it, pulling out some water. "I got water."

Mikey starts to search himself, not thinking that they were swiping stuff, but then he improvises.

"Uh, I got a rock," Mikey says and they give him a look. "Oh right, like we're gonna use floor wax to bust out of here."

"Maybe," Donnie replies and kneels down, "If my theory is correct about it's chemical composition, mix this with a little soot," Donnie grabs some dirt and throws it on some of the wax, then gestures for Amy to give him the water, "Add a drop of moisture," when the water hits the floor wax and dirt, it starts to smoke up. "And you got a crude but effective smoke bomb." The mixture then puffs up. "Yes, I love it when I'm right."

"Let's not get too excited here, we still need to get out of here without being seen," Amy tells him.

"I've been timing the cell block gate," Raph says, "Once it's open, there's a five second delay before the lock resets."

"Once we get pass that, we can access the drainage system," Leo says as he uses the spoon to draw out a map, "That'll get us into the exercise yard, from there, we stick to the shadows and scale the outer wall."

"We still need to lift a guard's keycard," Donnie points out, "That'll require a distraction."

"Finally, something I'm good at," Mikey says.

"Then it's settled, we got tonight," Leo declares.

* * *

When dinner comes around, the turtles and Amy are sitting at the table, waiting for the guards to be away long enough for Donnie to plant the smoke bomb under the table.

"Alright, I wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth. It'll act like a fuse, delaying the chemical reaction about six hours," Donnie explains.

"Show time bros," Mikey says as he stands up.

"Hold up," Leo replies and holds him down, "we got trouble."

They all look back to see Rynokk coming their way. "Not him again," Amy murmurs.

"Give it up, weaklings!" Rynokk growls as the prisoners place their food in Rynokk's bowl. He stops and looks at Raph, "Hand yours over, freak!"

"Listen, we're just as hungry as you are—" Rynokk grabs Amy by her arm and pulls her close to his face.

"No one talks back to Rynokk!" he yells and pushes Amy roughly to the table, knocking her and the table down, covering Amy in food.

The turtles look down at her, angry, but Raph growls, his eyes twitching as he clenches his fists.

"Now you've pushed it too far!" Raph yells.

"Raph, wait, don't!" Donnie warns, but Raph jumps and kicks Rynokk across the room.

Just when Leo is about to grab the key from the guards, they move in to try and stop the fight, but the other guard stops them.

"Wait, this should be good." Prisoners then start to crowd around to watch Raph and Rynokk fight, the crowd cheering for Rynokk. Leo and his brothers help Amy up.

Raph manages to dodge Rynokk a few times and lands one hit, but then he grabs Raph and slams him against the table. Raph grabs some of the food and throws it in Rynokk's face, distracting him long enough to get loose, then he kicks him across the room.

The crowd gasps, shocked, but then they start to cheer for Raph, or as they like to call him, 'green guy.' "These shellbacks and human have spunk. They'll make prime candidates for the games," one of the guards comments. Rynokk jumps towards Raph, but then Raph jumps back and lands at the end of the table, making it go up and hit Rynokk in the face, knocking him unconscious. Once Rynokk is down, Raph goes to Amy.

"You okay?" he asks her, ruffling her hair in almost a brotherly way, if she wasn't mistaken.

"I'm fine, worse has happened," she comments as she smiles a little.

"I've seen enough!" one of the guards says and presses a button. Raph's tattoo starts to spark and electrocutes him, taking him down.

"Take him to solitary!" one of the Triceratons orders.

Two of the guards come in and withhold Raph and he is then taken out of the room.

* * *

After that, the remaining turtles and Amy are back in the cell. Amy is still dirty from the incident and she struggles to get the food out of her hair.

"Alright, plan B," Leo says as he draws another map, "We can still make it into the drainage system from solitary, we just need to spring Raph first."

"But how do we get close enough to a guard to swipe his key card?" Donnie asks.

Amy thinks as she picks through her hair. "Maybe if a prisoner is sick…it can be a distraction long enough to swipe one."

"How do you make that convincing?" Mikey asks as he continues to eat from his bowl that he took from the cafeteria. Leo, Amy, and Donnie look at each other before Donnie reaches into his belt and pulls out a big ball of floor wax. Mikey drops his handful in realization. "No, no way!" Mikey objects. "Oh come on guys, why can't Amy do it?"

"She's been through enough," Leo growls, remembering what the guards and Rynokk had done to her.

"But—"

"I said, she's been through enough," Leo repeats, glaring at Mikey. Amy gives Leo a shocked look, but decides not to act on it. Leo, Amy, and Donnie hold Mikey down as they force feed him the floor wax.

* * *

"Help, help!" Donnie calls out as he bangs against the door, "Guard, guards, we need help, come quick!"

"We need medical assistance over here!" Amy says in worry.

"My brother's really sick!" Leo calls out.

The door then opens up and two of the guards come in, approaching Mikey, who is kneeling on the floor in pain.

"Fools, that trick won't work in here," the guard says as he picks Mikey up.

Mikey starts to look more green than usual and he hurls in the guard's face. The guard knocks Mikey to the ground.

"Disgusting," the Triceraton growls.

"Told you," Amy points out. Unbeknownst to the guards, the smoke bombs goes off.

An alarm goes off, sounding off code red in the cafeteria. The guards leave. "I'll deal with you filth later."

"Did you grab their key card, Donnie?" Leo asks.

"I thought you were gonna get it. Did you?" Donnie turns to Amy.

"I'm still picking alien food out of my hair," Amy answers, shaking her hair as food comes out.

Mikey starts to cough before he hacks up the key card.

"Raph better appreciate this," Mikey groans. Amy covers her mouth as she tries to not throw up.

"I'm not touching that key card," Donnie says as he approaches the slimy key card, "At least, not anymore than I have to."

Donnie uses his foot to press a button on the key card and the wrist guards disappear. He presses another button and the tattoos peel right off. He presses another button and the doors open up. They peek out and watch as the guards pass through the doors.

"Five seconds before the lock resets," Leo whispers.

Once the guards are gone, they all make a run for the door, Mikey trailing a bit behind since he still feels sick from throwing up.

"Move," Leo says as he, Amy, and Donnie slide under the door way.

"You try moving after losing your lunch," Mikey groans as he leaps out.

But he slides right to the door, so the others have to pull him all the way through. They soon start to trail the halls to look for the solitary confinement room. They soon stop in front of a door.

"Now if I read my Triceratianise correctly, this should be where they're holding Raph," Donnie says and uses the key card to open the door. But when the door opens, it's a janitor closet.

"Uh, maybe we should see what's behind door number two?" Mikey suggests.

Donnie walks in and walks out with a broom, twirling it around like his bo staff and Mikey rushes in excitedly.

"At least it's not a total loss," Donnie says.

"Hey, what do you think?" Mikey asks as he holds up two connected brushes.

"That I don't want to know where those brushes have been."

Leo then comes out, twirling two toilet plungers, "Not exactly katanas, but."

Amy sighs as she looks down at the food from her hair. Leo glances at her and then the closet.

"You could use this room to clean up," he offers and she smiles.

"Well, it's not exactly a bathroom," Amy steps into the closet, "But I think I can work with this," she closes the door.

A banging noise is heard just down from them and they make their way towards the door where the noise came from. Donnie uses the key card to open the door, revealing Raph.

"What took you guys so long?" Raph questions.

"Something came up," Mikey says, then his stomach makes a weird noise, "Actually, a lot of something came up."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Leo replies.

"Where's Amy?" Raph asks curiously.

As if an answer, Amy walks up to them, now clean. "Right here," she replies and Raph smirks.

"You clean up good for someone who had food all over her," he comments sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny," Amy retorts playfully, crossing her arms.

"You bring me a weapon at least?"

Leo reaches into his belt and pulls out two spoons, handing them to Raph, who looks more upset. Leo turns to Amy. "What did you get?"

She pulls out part of a toilet plunger, with the suction cup off. "At least this one was broken."

"Come on, we can access the drainage system this way," Leo says.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Fugitoid, he is pacing around the lab, with a makeshift device on the table. The doors open and he looks to see Zanramon entering.

"Professor Honeycutt, your time is up. Now watch as the first of your friends is executed before your very eyes. You could have saved them," Fugitoid looks in horror as Zanramon pulls up the camera of the solitary room. He finds that Raph is already gone.

"Gone? Guards!"

* * *

They manage to make it outside, but the alarm is sounding and the search lights are looking around.

"Congratulations guys, we just made early release," Donnie replies, but a search light shines on them.

The Triceratons come out and begin to surround them.

"Subdue the prisoners!" a guard orders.

When the other guard presses the button, it doesn't do anything and the turtles and Amy give smug looks. "I said subdue the prisoners!" When the turtles and Amy ready their weapons, the guards laugh, but then Leo throws the plunger over the guard's mouth before leaping out at them and knocking them down. Then all of them soon charge in as well. They jump up and knock some guards down.

Raph tussles with one before managing to point the spoon at his neck. "Not so tough without your little shock button, are you?" One of the guards squeezes him from behind and Raph hits his arm with the spoon, making him let go before he kicks both guards.

Leo uses his toilet plungers to stick to the wall before he knocks three guards down. He spins the toilet plungers and kisses them…and then he gags when he realizes what he did. Amy laughs, running past him, as she uses her stick to slam it to the ground. She leaps up and kicks down some guards. Mikey uses his brushes to catch a weapon and throw one guard at another.

"What do you know? These things clean all kinds of toilets."

Donnie is struggling to get a guard off him. Mikey tackles him from behind and uses the brushes to trap the horns. The guard screams as Mikey rides him. "Hi ho, Triceraton, away!" Donnie uses this distraction to knock the guard down.

"Hey, not bad for a bunch of cleaning supplies," Donnie comments and the top of his broom explodes. He looks to see the cause: more guards. The guards start to shoot at them with guns.

"Set your blasters on stun. The Prime Leader wants them alive!" the guard says as the others set their guns to stun mode.

"If we're going down, we're gonna take a piece of them with us!" Leo shouts and they all charge.

But they barely make it to the guards before they are shocked and stunned.

"Words come down from the top," the Triceraton informs. "They are to be shipped off to the games."

A ship soon comes in and settles on the ground, the door opening up as the Triceratons pick up the turtles and Amy.

"So, what exactly are these games?" Mikey asks.

"For you offworlders, certain doom!" the Triceraton laughs as they lead the turtles and Amy to the ship.

* * *

The ship lands in an arena and then they are pushed towards a large door way that opens up to reveal a large stadium with a large purple tentacle monster inside. The Triceratons release their wrists and then push them into the stadium, shutting the door behind them, leaving them with the monster and cheering crowd.

"You know, I'm really starting to miss the Shredder right about now," Mikey says as he watches the monster raise a tentacle to them.


	30. TIS Part 4: The Arena

**Angel: KS and I haven't discussed when Mark will appear...well, I haven't figured it out since I'm writing the rest of the series on my own...haven't started season 3 yet, though. Maybe Mark will appear in City of War...**

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

 _The transporter activates, and a beam shoots in the sky from the TCRI building. Even though we got beamed halfway across the galaxy, the last couple of weeks have been business as usual. We materialized in some strange world. IF you're a ninja turtle or a brunette in pink. Soldiers point guns at us. "Fire!" It's been one fight after another. Seems everybody's fighting over the same thing: Professor Honeycutt aka the Fugitoid._

 _The professor's got these plans for a 'teleportal' device locked inside his robotic brain. And we're hoping that it's gonna be our ticket home. We ran in the sewers. Some jarhead named General Blanque wants the teleportal to deliver bombs express mail. Triceratons walked inside the bar. Ditto on the Triceratons and right now, they have the ball and they're running with it. "Help, I'm being robo-napped!" Fugitoid exclaimed as he flew away with the Triceratons._

 _We were right on their tail when the bunker turned out to be a spaceship. We got restrained by some tech junk. And we turned out to be Triceraton prisoners. Now there's very few things that really tick me off…all right, there's a bunch of things. But the worst thing you can do is put me in a cage. So you might say I blew our chances to get time off for good behavior. I pointed a spoon at a Triceraton. And as punishment, they're taking us to some place they call the games._

 _We got pushed into an area where a large tentacle monster stood in front of us. I say bring it on._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Everyone in the arena cheers. "Good morning fellow saurians and guest species," one announcer says enthusiastically, "Welcome once again to the Tri-Sports Arena!"

"We got some lineup for this full day of games," another announcer says, "Should be quite a spectacle for our record attendance here today, Raz."

"Alright, Zed, let's see this morning's first event."

"Yeah, the alien turtles and their human friend vs the Spasmasaur. Looks to be exciting!"

"Or over really quickly."

"So," Leo speaks as he takes a stand, "This is the games, huh?"

"I was hoping for something more Parcheesi-like," Mikey lightly jokes.

"Mikey, not the time," Amy tells him. The Spasmasaur roars and bangs its fangs at them before flinging one of its tentacles at them. They manage to dodge it in time.

"Um, they're expecting us to fight that thing?" Donnie asks.

"No, they're expecting that thing to _eat_ us!" Raph rephrases.

"Well, let's see if we can give it a little _indigestion_!" Leo shouts as he charges at the beast. The monster smacks down Leo before he could even touch it. Amy kneels down in front of him. "Leo! Are you okay?" she asks and he looks up to see Amy. She had a worried look on her face as the light brought out her features. Leo blushes. "U-Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he tells her.

"Ohh, that's gotta hurt, Raz," Zed says amusingly. "Those aliens and human had better come up with a better tactic or this bout is gonna be a short one."

Amy helps Leo up and they look at Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. They give a short nod and the five of them charge at once towards the monster, but it knocks them down with a couple of swipes. It gets Leo and Amy in his grip. Raph and Donnie jump in to try to kick at it, but it grabs them as well, shaking them around. "Yowza! I'd say this bout is just about over." The monster then tries to eat Amy, but Leo manages to kick back at it before Amy gets anywhere near its mouth.

"And fans, don't forget to pick up your event program in any arena sales kiosks at only 15…" The Prime Leader watches from his screen. "Such a pity. It looks as if your friends aren't going to make it," he steps up to Fugitoid. "Of course, if you _were_ to agree to build the teleportal device for me, I could stop the match, set your friends free." Fugitoid turns to him.

"I already told you, I won't do it! I can't," Fugitoid says in determination. The Prime Leader clears his throat. "Well then, let's watch as your five friends are torn to pieces at the Arena," he guides Fugitoid to the screen. "And know you could have saved them." Fugitoid looks in worry.

"This one is just about over, fans." Mikey was the only one who wasn't held by the monster.

"Hang on bros and dudette!" Mikey calls out and charges into the fight.

Mikey jumps onto the monster's back. "Incoming!" he shouts and was about to land a kick, but the monster smacks him down and lets Raph go. When Raph tries to counterattack, the monster strikes him away again. Leo manages to break free and jumps on the monster's head. He starts to repeatedly hit it, causing only minor effect. During that distraction, Donnie breaks free as well. Amy pushes her foot on the tentacle to get out, but he had a strong grip on her. She then gets an idea. "Mouth, please forgive me for what I'm about to do," she mutters before biting down on the tentacle.

The monster roars and drops her. She gags and wipes her mouth before joining the four and the announcers are surprised by their actions.

"Wait a minute, Raz, wait a minute! Those little guys are fighting back!"

"Do you think we hurt it?" Mikey asks as they try to catch their breath.

"Not enough," Leo answers, shaking his head.

The monster then makes another attack on the turtles and Amy and they keep the tentacles away from them.

"The elasticity of its flesh is too resilient!" Donnie says as he blocks the tentacles.

"And it's really rubbery too!" Mikey adds.

Leo looks back at the giant statue of their Prime Leader. "Guys, we gotta run!"

"No way, I never run," Raph objects.

"Come on, follow my lead!" Leo orders before taking Amy's hand and running. She shouts in surprise as she keeps pace with him. They all soon begin to follow Leo, but Raph is hesitant on following, too stubborn to run away. When the monster is about to crush him, he soon runs to catch up with his brothers and Amy. "Check it out, Zed, I didn't know the Spasmasaur could move that fast!"

"Here comes ugly!" Mikey exclaims as the monster is gaining on them. Amy looks back and her eyes widen. Leo holds her hand tighter.

"Now everybody, when I say jump!" Leo calls out when they close in on the statue, "Jump!"

The turtles and Amy bounce off the wall and it causes the monster to crash into it. "Oo, that's gotta hurt." The impact causes a vibration that makes the statue topple over and crush the monster. The crowd cheers wildly for the turtles and Amy. "No, that's gotta hurt."

"What? What an upset! Unbelievable!"

* * *

Fugitoid dances happily. "Booyah! As the boys would say," he chuckles. "My friends seem to have broken your statue, Prime Leader. So sorry," Fugitoid replies as the Prime Leader slams his fist on a table. Fugitoid gasps. "I want those five off-worlders destroyed! Destroyed, you hear me?!" he demands from his phone. The crowd cheer for the turtles and Amy. "No wait, I have an even better idea. Something very cruel," the Prime Leader says, smiling.

The four stand still while Mikey waves. He does a gloating dance to entertain the crowd. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Who the turtle, who the turtle? The turtle be me!" Mikey gloats and Amy rolls her eyes. When he finishes his victory dance, three Triceratons come flying towards them.

"Look, if it's about wrecking that big statue, it was all his idea!" Mikey says as he points to Leo. Amy slaps him in the head. "Ow! Well it was!"

"What a morning, sports fans! First, five off-worlders defeat a Spasmasaur and now they're allowed to be rested in extinction!"

"Not quite, Raz. By order of the Prime Leader Zanramon, these turtles and human as they're called will be back tonight for a last-warrior standing free for all!"

The Triceratons begin to use lasers to shoot at them, making them back up. While they were backing up, a trap door opens behind them. "A Spasmasaur is one thing, Zed, but going up against our trained Tri champions is another!" They fall into the trap door. They fall until they land in a pile of hay.

"An elevator would've been nice," Donnie says. Amy picks hay out of her hair.

"Can't say much about the décor," Leo comments as they look to see different species.

"Or our new roommates," Mikey adds.

"It's just another kind of prison," Raph growls.

"We're in for another fight," Amy murmurs.

"Exactly, which is why we need to start figuring another way out of here," Leo points out. Soon, a bunch of aliens close in on them. Leo steps in front of Amy protectively.

"There's only one way out off-worlder, and you will find it soon enough!" an inmate says threateningly and laughs menacingly.

"You newbies will not survive to see tomorrow's dawn," a Triceraton says from the corner, "you are now slaves like the rest of us. The games will be the end of us all."

"Who's Mr. Sunshine?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"That is Traximus, the mighty undefeated champion of the games," a hairy inmate informs. "You will do well to address him with respect!"

A white light flashes and a deep voice rings out, "Listen up, meat!" Everyone looks up to see a Triceraton with an electric whip in his fist. "Tonight, you slaves shall have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our beloved Prime Leader! I want you all to die well and with much aplomb." Everyone groans and he cracks his whip. "Do you hear me, meat?!"

"Well, he's optimistic," Amy mutters sarcastically.

"Yes, Master Gruell!" everyone chimes.

"Gruell, nice name," Mikey teases.

"Hmm, I seem to be missing something," Gruell says as he breaks a piece of his horn and uses it to pick his teeth. "Ah yes, practice dummies! You five turtles and human will be my new dummies!"

"You calling me a dummy?" Mikey demands angrily.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Mikey," Donnie teases and the five laugh.

"Silence!" Gruell shouts and cracks his whip at Amy. She screams in pain. The turtles all growl. Leo kneels in front of her. "Ames, are you okay?" he whispers and she shakily nods. "You won't be laughing for long, turtles and puny little girl.

* * *

The turtles and Amy are soon standing in a line with the other fighters. Gruell stands behind them near a huge one-eyed monster.

"Shock staff practice!" Gruell shouts, "Remember practice dummies!" he cracks his whip at Amy. "No hands!" Amy shouts in pain and her knees hit the floor. Leo looks at Gruell with hatred. "Commence!"

The aliens start up their electric staffs and charge at the five, but they dodge them easily. Raph dodges an attack. "Look Ma, no hands!" he replies, kicking the alien down near Traximus and he smirks at them. Leo is being attacked by twin aliens. He jumps in the air to dodge the electric staffs and he makes them shock each other. Amy jumps onto an alien's neck and twists it with her legs before throwing him down.

Mikey fights off an alien and he sweeps his leg under him, knocking him down. Mikey yawns sarcastically. "Nice moves, for somebody's grandma…but not Amy's," Mikey says sheepishly when Amy gives him a look.

"I don't know," Donnie calls out as he jumps over an alien and kicks him down. "We fought tougher grandmas than this…but Amy's is an exception."

"Stop!" Gruell shouts as he steps past the fallen aliens and starts to crack his whip at Amy angrily. Amy screams again and Leo clenches his fist. "Enough! Weapons practice with extra rations to any gladiator that can take these four off-worlders down and show this girl how a REAL gladiator fights!" He looks over at Traximus. "You too, slave!"

Traximus growls, but reluctantly stands up and grabs his weapon. The turtles and Amy stand back-to-back as they are surrounded by the armed gladiators.

"Things look pretty ugly," Leo says.

"That's just Mikey," Raph taunts.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken, bro, because I was voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile," Mikey jokes.

"Since when?" Amy asks.

"Well, good luck brightening this one," Donnie says gravely.

The gladiators charge at the five and they all glare. Mikey is being attacked by one with a double-sided mace. He only dodges its attack for a while before knocking it back into a rack of weapons. Raph is attacked by one with a double-sided spear and he easily dodged its attacks as well before kicking him down.

Amy backflips over one with a whip. She suddenly grunts and kneels on the floor, as the cracks were weakening her. She lowers her head as the alien inches towards her. He raises his whip and just before he could deliver the final blow, Amy grabs the whip and pulls it, knocking the alien back. She slowly stands up.

Leo is face to face with Traximus as he raises his axe to him, but when he brings it down, Amy catches it between her hands. Gruell shouts in surprise. Amy kicks him over in the air and he landed in the one-eyed monster's pen. Leo watched with a shocked look. He had never seen with her that kind of strength before. Amy turns to him and smiles. "A whip may deter me, but I still have all my inner strength," she replies with a wink.

Leo smiles at her before looking over and seeing that Donnie is being pinned against two and when they both charge at him, Leo rushes over and pushes him out of the way. When the bigger alien knocks the smaller one down, Leo grabs the swords it was using and counterattacks the larger alien.

"Anybody got a weapon I can borrow?" Donnie calls out as he flips away from the hairy alien.

Mikey faces against an alien with a trident and he manages to grab a pair of maces. "Special delivery for Mr. Donatello!" Mikey says as he knocks the trident out of the alien's hands. The trident flies through the air and pierces into the ground. Donnie runs to grab it before blocking the hairy alien's trident. Another alien comes by and knocks Donnie to the ground. While he shakily gets up, two of the aliens come up and raise their weapons. Raph sees this and was about to jump in when Amy stops him. Amy trips the hairy alien down and jumps out to kick the four-armed alien down.

She was holding two large hammers. She spins them in her hands with a smirk. "Stop! Gladiators do not help each other! In the games, the weak deserve no mercy!" Gruell shouts, about to hit Amy. Raph jumps in and uses the trident to catch the electric whip.

"As long as we're still kicking, you don't lay a hand on our friend! We look after our own!" Raph shouts as he tugs the whip from Gruell's hands.

Amy taps his shoulder and smirks, holding out her hand. Raph hands the whip to her as Gruell tries to run away. Amy growls and uses the whip to snatch his foot and makes him fall face first into some kind of purple pile that didn't look too pretty. Amy cracks the whip at his foot, making him yowl in pain.

"Thanks, Raph," Amy tells him, smiling. Leo glares at this. She always smiled at him like that, now Raph was rewarded with them? Donnie stands up and grabs the trident. He sees the four-armed alien is charging at them. "This one's on me," Donnie then trips the gladiator and after that, the three stand around Amy, happy that Gruell wasn't using that whip on her anymore.

Leo is still facing Traximus. Traximus charges at Leo, but he swiftly blocks the attack and does a flip kick. After he blocks another attack, he kicks Traximus down and stands over him. The dinosaur alien tries to catch his breath.

"Finish me," Traximus says, "It is your right as victor, and you would be doing this slave a favor."

Leo raises his swords and Traximus closes his eyes as he waits for the blow. Leo throws the swords down and holds his hand out to Traximus. He looks surprised by his offer, but he takes it nonetheless. The other turtles and Amy gather around the two. They look over to see Gruell pulling himself out of the purple goo.

"Guards!" Gruell shouts.

A few guards come in and surround the six. They reluctantly drop the weapons and walk away. "And you, girlie, I expect more manners!" Gruell exclaims. Amy turns out and sticks her tongue out at him before following the others.

* * *

They stand in line to get some food. "Take your last meal!" Gruell growls, "I hope you slave trash choke on it!"

"I hope you choke on my fist that's gonna be on your face," Amy mutters.

"Nice one, Amy," Raph comments.

"Hey look, Gruell's serving gruel!" Donnie jokes.

"What is that smell?" Leo questions.

"I hope it's Gruell and not the food," Raph jokes. They all laugh but when they make it to the front, Gruell gives them a fake pity look.

"Ha, there's no more food. All gone. My apologies. Move along!" Gruell points to the tables. Amy glares back at him. "He is such a jerk."

* * *

The turtles and Amy now sit at the table with an empty tray and stomach.

"Man, I'm so hungry, even that yellowy slop looks good," Mikey groans.

Traximus, who is sitting beside Leo, scoops some of his food up and places it on Leo's tray. "Eat. You will need your strength." Leo hands Amy his tray and Traximus scoops another piece to Leo. The other aliens soon place some of their food on the others' trays.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mikey says, digging in.

"Thank you," Leo replies to Traximus. "Yes, thank you for your generosity," Amy answers, bowing.

"No, thank you," Traximus tells them, "We have been living as slaves for so long, I had almost forgotten what it was like to fight with honor and bravery," he looks at Leo and Amy.

"I don't mean any disrespect, Traximus, but what's a Triceraton like you doing locked up in here with the rest of us 'gladiator slime?'" Leo asks. "Yeah, how did you end up here?" Amy questions curiously before taking a bite of her food.

"Because I believe in the Triceraton Republic, the _real_ Republic. You see, once, we Triceratons valued truth and honor above all things. But now, we have a dictatorship that craves victory and enterprise. Corruption and greed have robbed us of all our noble warrior heritage. I spoke out thus too often and too loudly against our 'honorable' Prime Leader and soon found myself here, locked away as a slave. But you and your friend, you have reminded me of honor in battle, such as when your friend still fought when she was battered. And I hope to find a way to repay you."

Amy smiles at him. "I just believed in my inner strength, like…Splinter told me," Amy murmurs, looking down dejectedly. Mikey licks his plate loudly and then holds it out. "Seconds would be nice." Amy his brothers give him a look. "What?"

* * *

General Blanque looks at his screen. "General Blanque, our scouts searched 142 sectors before we even got a trace of the Triceraton home worlds. But finally, we have them sighted," a soldier reports. "Good. We leave at once! If the Triceratons get the Fugitoid to build the teleportal device, those horn monsters will use it to destroy us," Blanque looks out from his ship.

"We _have_ to get that Fugitoid back…or die trying."

* * *

In the arena, everyone is gathered, cheering for the upcoming fight. Zanromanon and his commanding officer Mozar overlook the arena. "Would everyone please rise for our glorious Prime Leader Zanramon and the Triceraton Manson?"

Zanramon stands up and raises his hands. He turns to Mozar. "Commander, bring the Fugitoid here. I think we would be better able to persuade him to build us his teleportal device if he has to witness the demise of his friends first hand." Mozar bows to him. "As you wish, Prime Leader."

"All right, meat, prepare yourselves!" Gruell orders below the arena. The gladiators get ready. "Gruell, how 'bout some weapons here?" Raph asks as he steps up to him. "Weapons?" Gruell asks innocently, taking off his horn and picking his teeth with it. "Why prolong the inevitable? Soon, you will be put out of my misery," he answers, laughing while pointing his horn. They walk past him and Gruell stops Amy by putting a hand on her shoulder. "I hope you suffer first, missy."

Amy growls, clenching her fists as she moves his hand off. She walks into the elevator. "Farewell. We shall not meet again," Gruell tells them, laughing as the elevator rises. "I still have some friends in the Triceraton Armed Forces. I managed to get these for you," Traximus explains, pulling off a sheet to reveal their weapons. They smile as they look down.

"Our weapons!" Raph exclaims.

"Your weapons," Traximus confirms with a smile.

"My babies, daddy missed you. Did you miss daddy?" Mikey replies as he hugs his nunchucks and cradles them. Amy gives him a weird look before she and Leo turn to Traximus. "We owe you one," Leo tells him and Amy bows. "We gladiators look after our own," Traximus answers.

They look around as the crowd cheers.

"My fellow saurians!" Zanramon announces, "I am proud to lead the Triceraton Republic and I am also proud to give you this day of games!" The crowd cheers excitedly.

Fugitoid walks in and Zanramon looks back at him. "Ah, Professor Honeycutt, just in time to enjoy the spectacle." Fugitoid gasps as he looks over the arena. "This is barbaric!"

"Tonight's special event shall be all gladiators against the four terrapin off-worlders and their human ally! A fight to the death!" Zanramon announces. "No!" Fugitoid cries out.

"Yes," Zanramon says with a smirk. "Unless you construct the teleportal device for me?" Fugitoid looks down at the arena and back at Zanramon. "No? Then let the games begin!"

The crowd cheers. Down in the arena, the turtles and Amy look back at the gladiators. Traximus then charges at Mikey and he cringes as he raises his sword. He throws it down just near Mikey and he winks at him. Mikey smiles at him in gratitude.

"We will not fight!" Traximus calls out. "We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader. His time is at an end!"

"What?" Zanramon questions angrily. "Guards, seize them!"

Triceratons fly down and start to shoot at the gladiators. A door opens up behind them as they are backed up into it and the door closes. "No!" Traximus calls out just as the door closes. The turtles and Amy look in shock.

"This is your last chance!" Zanramon growls at Fugitoid, "Build me the teleportal device or your friends will perish!"

"Never!" Fugitoid answers firmly.

"You have sealed their fate," Zanramon says and turns to the crowd. "Saurians, I give you Monza Ram and his All Star warriors!"

A door opens up and four Triceratons armed with weapons come out and stand across the five. "What a treat! The Triceraton All-Star team led by our reigning champion, Monza Ram!" The turtles and Amy take a stance with their weapons poised as do the All-Stars. "Those five off-worlders don't stand a chance!" Zanramon rings a triangular gong and the fight breaks out. As the fight is going, Leo blocks swords with Monza Ram before getting kicked. He jumps behind Monza Ram and clashes swords with him.

Another Triceraton wraps a chain around Raph. Raph jumps up and leaps onto the alien's head before jumping off. "What a move by that off-worlder!" Donnie blocks staffs with one before knocking him down. "Those guys fight like…like Triceratons!"

Mikey smacks one with his nunchucks before Amy leaps up and kicks him down. "The crowd is really taking to these shelled and female off-worlders!" Leo was almost knocked down before swiftly kicking Monza Ram down. The crowd is impressed and amazed by them. Fugitoid looks back to see Zanramon looking very angry. He gives them a thumbs down. The crowd doesn't seem too happy with his decision as they start to chant live for the five.

"I don't think he's gonna let us live!" Donnie says gravely.

"Then let's not leave it up to him!" Raph declares. They look up to see hovercrafts that have built in cameras surrounding them.

"Mikey, how about a little sling-shot action?" Donnie suggests.

"Gotcha!" Mikey replies.

Mikey holds out his nunchuck to Raph and Donnie jumps on the nunchuck and up to the hovercraft. "Your show's been preempted, pal!" Donnie tells the Triceraton before grabbing him and tossing him out of the hovercraft. He drives down to pick up his brothers and Amy. They hop in the craft and fly towards Zanramon.

"Guards!"

They come in shooting at the turtles and Amy, causing them to fly out of control and crash into the building. They jump down to surround Zanramon, but find themselves surrounded by a herd of guards in front of them and flying behind them.

Leo jumps towards Zanramon and holds his sword at his throat. "Drop your weapons or you'll be looking for a new leader!"

"You'll never make it out of here!" Zanramon says. "You'll be shot down by dogs!"

Raph uses his sai to grab the front of Zanramon's shirt. "Zip it, windbag, you're our ticket out of here!"

"Man, I sure hope they're really fond of this Zanramon guy!" Mikey comments nervously as they are surrounded everywhere. "Really, really fond!"


	31. TIS Part 5: Triceraton Wars

**Angel: Please don't hate me for the ending XD And I promise, Leo and Amy will get together soon!**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

 _I'll try to keep this brief. Here goes. Splinter was missing, we searched for him. We found him inside the TCRI building. TCRI, by the way, are the same letters on the canister of ooze that turned us into mutants. Anyway, before we could rescue Splinter, we got zapped to the other side of the galaxy, to the planet D'Hoonib. Awesome technology, bad timing. We dodge lasers from the Federation as they fire at us._

 _We met up with this robot, only he wasn't really a robot. He was a scientist whose brain accidentally fused with a robot's body. Professor Honeycutt, now the Fugitoid, has developed the technology for a teleportal device, which sounds like it would be our ticket home. Except he refuses to build it, because these two warring alien races, the Federation and Triceraton Republic, each want to use the device as their ultimate weapon to rule the universe._

 _So, we're all on the run, lots of stuff blows up, lots of really incredible technology is used to either restrain us, hurt us, or transport across the galaxy, and the Triceratons capture us and throw us in this gladiator arena. To try to convince Honeycutt to build his teleportal device. We managed to break free and grab the Triceraton Prime leader as a hostage. So, now all we need is a brilliant plan of escape. Suggestions? Anyone?_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"For those of you just joining us, you're witnessing the greatest upset in Tri sports history!"

"That's right, Raz. Five off-worlders have just taken our beloved prime leader, Zanramon, hostage."

The turtles, Amy, and Fugitoid are standing, surrounded by a bunch of Triceratons as they hold Prime leader Zanramon.

"Drop the hardware or your Prime Leader's lizard cutlets," Raph threatens.

"Do…do as he says," Zanramon orders.

"You know, it's not every day five off-worlders can bring a glorious Triceraton empire straight to its knees. Really got to admire their spunk," The Triceratons drop their laser guns and back up as the five pick up the guns. "So, what do you think, Zed? Will they call for a timeout to make demands or go straight for the win with a hostel overthrowing the regime?"

"So, what do we do now, Fearless Leader?" Raph questions.

"I don't know," Leo answers as he hands Raph a laser gun, "I'm trying to think through all that racket overhead."

The announcers keep on talking and talking about what is happening and no one could think straight. Amy gives a blank look and she simply turns around, blasting at the monitor before turning back to them.

"Is that better?" she asks as she spins the gun in her hand and Leo gives an impressed, but also surprised, look at her.

"Actually, yes," Leo replies. "Okay, let's try this. Professor Honeycutt, take us to your lab. Prime Leader, you're coming with us."

"Everyone else stay put and don't move a muscle," Amy threatens and one of them laughs.

"Like we take orders from a puny female off-worlder," he taunts and Amy shoots at him rapidly, making him back up in fear as he hops.

"I SAID STAY PUT AND DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" she shouts angrily before pointing the gun at the rest of them. "Anyone else got something to say?!"

They shake their heads no in fear and Amy smirks. "You're both so good at this, it's scary," Mikey whispers to Leo.

"When's the wedding?" Raph jokes to Leo, who rolls his eyes.

As they back up, the guards stalk towards them and grab their laser guns. But as they turn a corner, the guards start to shoot at them.

"Call off your goons, now!" Raph shouts and shoves Zanramon forward.

"Hold your fire and pull back!" Zanramon calls out, waving his hands as Raph points his gun at his head.

The guards stop shooting and Raph pulls Zanramon back to them.

"Which way to the lab?" Leo asks.

"Well, there are exactly several routes," Fugitoid informs, "The Triceratons' home world with its interconnected network of asteroid cities is a bit of a maze, really."

"Show us the fastest way, Spike," Raph demands and points the laser gun at Zanramon, "Now!"

"As you wish," Zanramon says.

He then walks to a wall and presses a secret button, opening up a secret doorway that sucks them into a slide. They soon fall through a hole and land roughly in the lab.

"You wanted fast, didn't you?" Zanramon asks.

"I got your fast right here!" Raph replies threateningly as he holds the laser gun at him.

"Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut," Leo says, "Don, help Professor Honeycutt gather up everything he needs to construct his teleportal."

"You got it!" Mikey says.

"Uh-huh," Donnie answers and they both do what he said.

"Raph, you got guard duty," Leo replies.

"Yeah whatever," Raph groans.

"What about me?" Amy asks curiously.

"You can choose," Leo tells her and she thinks it over.

"I'll help you and Mikey," she answers.

"Excuse me Leonardo," Fugitoid speaks, "you don't actually intend for me to build the teleportal, do you?"

"It may be the only way to solve the problem," Leo says as he and Amy rush to help Mikey.

"But if I'm captured, the knowledge will surely fall into the wrong hands."

"You can use it to transport yourself and the device somewhere the Federation and Triceratons can't follow, like Earth for instance."

"If you don't build the teleportal, we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter," Donnie adds.

"Yes, by all means, help your friends," Zanramon speaks, "Build the teleportal."

"You keep out of this," Raph threatens.

"Yeah, mind your own business or you lose a horn," Amy replies, her finger on the trigger.

"The danger will always exist, whether or not you build the teleportal," Leo explains.

"What's to stop them from ripping apart your robot body and downloading the data from your brain?" Donnie points out.

"Slag! Why didn't I think of that?" Zanramon says as he facepalms himself.

"Good one, Don," Mikey scolds.

"You're just full of ideas, aren't you?" Amy murmurs sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Donnie apologizes.

"Yes, I see," Fugitoid says, then snatches the laser gun from Raph's hand, pointing it at his head. "I'm afraid the only sensible solution is to blast me into scrap metal right now."

"Wait, Professor, I was just saying…I didn't mean…" Donnie protests gravely.

"Please," Leo pleads, "You're our only hope."

Fugitoid sighs and hands Raph the gun. "Alright. But you must promise me one thing. If all goes wrong, if it looks like we are to be captured, then you must destroy me so that my knowledge will never be used for evil and destruction."

"Whoa," Amy holds up her hands, "Let's not get too carried away here."

"It won't come to that," Leo assures.

"But, if it does come to that, will you swear on your honor to destroy me?"

Everyone is hesitant as they look at each other before looking back at Fugitoid, "We swear."

Leo turns to look at Zanramon, "Where's the fastest ship out of here?"

"Hmm, now let me think," he says vaguely, pressing a call button behind him, "You four turtles, Professor Honeycutt, and the female will have to make your escape in my personal cruiser. It's in my private space dock header."

Mozar, who was watching the whole thing, turns to a Triceraton. "You heard the Prime leader. Get the strike team in position now! We'll be waiting for them."

* * *

After they gathered what they needed for the Professor to build the teleportal, they grab a hovercraft and make their way towards Zanramon's private cruiser.

"My ship is in the next bay," Zanramon informs.

As they are making their way towards the cruiser, a crashing noise is heard and they turn to see the guards hidden with laser guns.

"Guys, get down!" Leo warns, "It's a trap!"

The guards come out and start to fire at them. Leo draws his katanas and jumps down to fight the guards up front while the others use their laser guns to watch Leo's back.

"Mikey, fire overhead!" Donnie says and starts to fire at the ceiling.

When they shoot at the ceiling, the roof collapses and crushes a couple of guards. They soon back up to the space cruiser, but the guards continue to fire at them.

"Order your troops to stand down!" Raph demands, "Now!"

"Stand down!" Zanramon orders, "I order you to—" The guards shoot at the hovercraft and it causes Zanramon to fall off onto the platform. "AAH!"

"You fools! You hit the prime leader!"

"What about our hostage?" Raph questions.

"No time!" Leo says. "Leave him!"

Fugitoid lowers the hovercraft down. "Are you all right? Please, forgive us," a Triceraton says to Zanramon, but he pushes him away.

"Slag brains! Stop them! Don't let them my cruiser!"

They rush towards the pilot station and while Fugitoid is figuring out how to start the ship, Mikey is messing around in the head chair. "Ms. Zulu, up ahead. Warp factor," Raph smacks him in the head. "Knock it off, Mikey."

Fugitoid replaces his hand with a small device and hooks it up to the ship. "Isn't it fortuitist that my robot body comes equipped with a piloting program?"

The ship starts up and flies at a fast rate out the exit and into space. "Yes, perhaps a few upgrades are in order." But as they are escaping, they look onto the screen to see that some of the guards are chasing after them.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave," Raph says, the ship shaking as the guards fire at them.

"Ah yes," Fugitoid replies as he presses some buttons, "Let's see, evasive maneuver subdirectory eight, accessing miles now. Hang on, my friends!"

The ship goes faster and maneuvers swiftly around the Triceratons' floating home world. As they are flying around to escape, they manage to cause one of the guards to crash. "Yahoo! Strike one!" Mikey hollers.

They fly through a hole and it causes another guard to crash. "Strike two!" Mikey exclaims, already annoying the others. When they exit, they fly over the Triceratons' home world and make a turn around. They crash into the last one of the guards. "Strike three! You're outta there!" Mikey shouts and Amy rubs her temples.

They soon pilot their way into space to try and find a safe place for the Professor to build his teleportal.

"Well gentlemen and lady, it should be fairly smooth sailing from this point," Fugitoid says and Amy's eyes widen. "I wouldn't say that…"

They look to see other Triceraton home-like worlds floating in front of them.

"Unless of course we happen to run into the entire Triceraton space fleet."

"Attention, Professor Honeycutt!" Mozar speaks on an intercom. "This is Commander Mozar. Return at once to the Triceraton home world or face the wrath of the Republic's fiercest warriors!"

They look on the screen and see that multiple ships flying towards them.

"Can't say I'm happy with our choices," Leo says gravely, then reaches to push a lever forward, making them go faster. "What? They're blasting straight for us!" Mozar says in disbelief. As they are flying at a fast rate, the others ship fly out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Well that threat is kinda mild," Amy murmurs.

"They must be insane. After them!"

They are soon chased and fired at.

"Master Splinter always says there is no greater weapon than the unexpected," Leo phrases.

"Hmm, I really must meet this Master Splinter someday," Fugitoid replies in thought.

"We ain't out of the woods yet!" Raph says as he and Mikey rush into the gun stations.

Donnie rushes forward and hops into the seat, pressing some buttons, "Better get the shields up and running!"

Mikey and Raph are firing at the other ships and manage to take one down.

"Oh yeah!" Raph exclaims, pumping his fist.

"Don't get cocky, kid," Mikey tells him.

"Feeling confident in your piloting skills?" Leo asks.

"Oh yes, rather," Fugitoid answers.

"Good, let's try to lose them in that asteroid field."

Fugitoid flies and maneuvers through the asteroid field, causing the rest of the ships to crash.

"Well gentlemen and lady," Fugitoid speaks, "I'd say the rather difficult part is over."

"Uh, not to be a party pooper, but there will eventually be more," Amy calls out.

"She's right," Leo agrees, "We have to be on high alert, we can't let our guard down until we are in the teleportal device and back home."

"Of course he'd agree with her," Mikey mutters to Raph.

"Uh…what is that?" Amy asks nervously as she looks at a screen that shows a giant white light.

The whole ship begins to quake violently and they look at the screen to see ships coming through it.

"Oh my," Fugitoid says gravely.

"And the really difficult part is just beginning," Leo says.

On the big screen, General Blanque appears. "Hello Professor Honeycutt. I believe you have something that belongs to me. Or should I say you _are_ something that belongs to me! Did you really think the Federation would give up its most valued scientific mind without a fight?"

"They want a fight, let's show them where they can find one," Leo replies.

They soon turn the ship around and flee as the Federation gives chase, firing at the ship. "I want that Fugitoid alive! Do you hear me? Alive!" Blanque orders.

"Yes, general," his assistant answers.

They fly back through the asteroid field and make their way towards the Triceraton space fleet.

"I think it's time our friends get reacquainted," Leo says.

They make sure the Federation and Triceratons meet halfway. "Mozar, what are your troops doing in this neutral sector?!" Blanque demands.

"I could ask YOU the same questions, general," Mozar retorts. Amy and the others fly out of the battle and let them face each other on the field.

"We can't avoid them forever," Donnie says.

"We don't need forever," Leo speaks, "Just enough time for you and Professor Honeycutt to build that teleportal."

"Hmm," Fugitoid looks at the screen to see an empty planet. "That planetoid should provide an ideal spot to construct the teleportal device." Meanwhile, the Federation and Triceratons continue to fight.

"You wouldn't be hunting down a certain Fugitoid who recently escaped from your home world, would you?" Blanque accuses.

Mozar pauses, "How did you know Honeycutt escaped?"

"You think we don't get Triceraton gladiators on D'Hoonib? It's our number one rated show," his eyes widen. "Wait, how did you know the Fugitoid is Honeycutt?"

"Why don't you ask your trusted aide?" Mozar asks in response.

"Lonae?" Lonae looks around nervously. "Lonae!" she starts to run. "Seize her!" The soldiers surround her and she gives a look of shock that her fellow people would do this.

They soon land their ship on the planet. "You fellows will need atmosphere suits to work outside the ship."

Amy stifles a laugh as the suits are oversized on the turtles which are meant for Triceratons, not mutant turtles.

"Fortunately the Prime Leader crusier is stocked with special formfitting suits that can configure to a multitude of alien anatomies."

The turtles press a button on their suits and they start to shrink down to their size. Mikey comes in…with a still larger suit.

"Unfortunately, there's only three of them," Mikey says and they laugh.

"Actually, four," Leo calls out, holding up a suit. "This one is for Ames."

"That's not fair!" Mikey whines.

"It is fair, she's too small and cute to lug around in that suit," Leo argues and Amy blushes, looking down as she twiddles her feet. Leo realizes what he said and smiles sheepishly, handing her the suit.

* * *

"Commander Mozar, I order you to cease this unprovoked act of Triceraton aggression at once!" General Blanque demands.

"I don't take orders from Federation slime, General Blanque!" Mozar tells him and a Triceraton soldier enters, saluting.

"Commander, we have traced the warp vector patter of the Fugitoid's crusier to be a garret sector. Troops are on their way to apprehend him now," unfortunately, Blanque was still on the screen.

"Thank you, Commander Mozar, for your assistance in this matter. The Federation will handle it from here," he hangs up and Mozar snorts.

"Not if the Triceratons get there first!"

Raph, Donnie, and Fugitoid begin to construct the teleportal while Mikey, Amy, and Leo stay inside to look out for any detection of the Federation or Triceratons.

"Guys!" Mikey calls out to the three outside, "I'm picking up massive energy signals on the scanner. Looks like the Federation and Triceratons fighters are headed our way!"

"We need more time!" Fugitoid exclaims.

"You'll have to stall them," Donnie suggests.

"How?" Leo questions.

"Just keep them talking, anything to stall them from attacking."

Mikey sits down in a chair and presses buttons, "Hope this thing has three-way calling," Mikey manages to connect to the Federation and Triceratons, giving a thumbs up to Leo, who sits down in the head chair.

Amy blushes as she stares at him sitting in the chair. _He looks…handsome…_

"General Blanque, Commander Mozar," Leo calls out and the two appear on the screen, "I am Leonardo of the planet Earth, I demand an immediate seize fire!"

"And why should we agree to your command, earthling?" Mozar questions.

"Because, if you blow us up, you'll blow up Professor Honeycutt with us, then nobody gets the teleportal. However, we'll give up the Fugitoid for a price."

"We will?" Mikey questions.

"Trying to all-stay for im-tay," Amy whispers to him and he smiles, giving a thumbs up.

"But first, we'll uh, need to broker a truce between the Federation and Triceratons. We want insurances that neither side will use the teleportal technology for destructive purposes."

"Agreed," the two immediately say, which isn't very good stalling time. Amy cringes at Leo.

"Wait!" Mikey calls out, "Don't you guys want to like argue about it some more?"

"Yeah, maybe even insult each other a bit?" Amy suggests.

"No," Mozar says, "The Triceraton Republic is eager to settle this matter peacefully."

Leo, Amy, and Mikey glance at each other as Mozar didn't seem very…peaceful. "Once we have the teleportal, we hit the Federation with everything we've got," he whispers to another soldier.

"The Federation is equally eager to avoid unnecessary conflict," General Blanque agrees and he whispers to a soldier. "Once we have the teleportal, we hit the Triceratons with everything we've got."

"Now bring us the Fugitoid!" the two demand.

"Uhh," Leo says nervously, wondering what he could say to give them more time. "Ok, but first we need to…" Leo looks out the front and sees Raph waving for them, "finalize your agreement, in writing of course, that is, once we conduct a neutral meeting place mutually acceptable to both sides."

"Naturally, the Federation will require insurances of non-aggression from the Triceratons," General Blanque says and looks at a soldier. "Prepare to attack."

"We Triceratons have always honored our treaties," Mozar replies and looks at a soldier. "Prepare to attack. It is the Federation who must pervade insurances of non-aggression."

"Are you accusing us of treachery, lizard!"

"Your Federation slime didn't force didn't force a hundred and fifty planets under your rule by acting honorably!"

"Well, maybe if you Triceraton buffoons hadn't blown up your own home world, you wouldn't be living on a bunch of floating rock fragments!"

"Hairless ape!"

"Overgrown lizard!"

"This is better than a daytime talk show," Mikey says as he sits at the stairs, Amy beside him. Leo has his arms crossed behind his head.

"Nice work," Amy tells him with a smile. Leo smiles back. "How are we doing out there, professor? Did we buy you enough time?"

"I'm gonna say," Raph starts, then a few of the Federation ships fly overhead of them, "No."

The ships soon start to fire at them, causing the ship to shake violently.

"Come on, let's move!" Leo calls out as he and Mikey run towards the gun station. "Ames, you keep things steady over there!"

Some ships start to enter the battle. "Fighters at twelve o'clock!" Leo calls out and they fire lasers. "This is an outrage!" Mozar growls. "It just goes to prove the Federation can't be trusted!" A Triceraton ship flies into the battle as well.

"Tri fighters at twelve o'clock!" Mikey nods and fires.

"It seems the Triceratons aren't to be trusted either!" Blanque shouts.

"Hey, at least we got them to agree on something," Mikey calls out to Leo and Amy, who stifles a laugh. The ships soon land on the ground and the pilots get out of their ships, firing at each other.

"Victory!"

"Get that Fugitoid!"

Leo, Mikey, and Amy soon run out towards the others.

"Please tell me you're ready, Don?" Leo pleads.

"We're ready!" Donnie answers.

"But it hasn't been tested yet!" Fugitoid exclaims.

They get shot at.

"No time like the present," Raph says as Leo tosses him a laser gun and he starts to fire at the two enemies. The others enter the teleportal.

"Fugitoid sighted. Move in. I repeat, move in."

Raph and Mikey fire at the two groups, who fire back.

"Hurry up, everyone get inside!" Leo shouts.

Raph and Mikey soon jump in the teleportal and close the door. Fugitoid starts the teleportal and it starts to hum, brightening up. Suddenly, the lights start to flicker and the humming noise dies down.

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that," Mikey says.

"Gee, you think?" Raph asks.

Everyone soon exits the teleportal.

"Everyone, back to the ship!" Leo calls out as he fires at the enemies. A loud humming noise sounds and they look up to see one of the Triceraton home worlds floating above them and the bottom of it turns a bright purple, shooting a laser beam out of the ship, destroying their only way out.

"Back inside!" Leo shouts and they all run into the teleportal chamber, but Amy gets shot in the leg and she screams, crashing to the floor, her helmet slipping off her head. Leo trips and falls on top of her.

The two enemies continue to fire at each other and the teleportal, causing it to crack.

"The capsule won't hold much longer!" Donnie exclaims.

Leo looks down at Amy, her mouth wide open as she looks up at him.

"Ames," Leo speaks quietly as he looks at her intensely. "I...I don't know if we'll make it so…I want to say this now…or else I never will."

"Leo…?" Amy asks in confusion, trying to save her breath.

"Actually…it's better if I show you." Leo lifts his helmet and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen before they close, tears in her eyes. She kisses back, cupping Leo's cheek. Leo smiles and deepens the kiss, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Leo pulls away, smiling. "Ames…I…"

The glass then shatters and parts of the machine fall apart, a fire spreading out around them. Leo and Amy put their helmets back on.

"I'm afraid we have no choice now," Fugitoid calls out, "You fellows must destroy me and the knowledge I possess." Fugitoid replaces his hand and a small device comes out. "This is an EMP fail safe control, it will overload all my circuitry and wipe out my memory core," he hands the control to Leo. "If you don't destroy me now, a weapon of ultimate destruction will fall in the hands of lunatics who will not hesitate to use it!"

"I-I…" Leo stammers, he doesn't want to destroy Fugtoid. He's their friend. "I can't."

"You swore, on your honor."

The turtles and Amy look around to see that the two enemies are closing in on them. Leo, his brothers, and Amy watch anxiously as Leo hovers his thumb over the self-destruct button. When he lowers his thumb down, a bright blue beam of light suddenly falls over them.

"But, how could this be?" Fugitoid questions confusingly, "My teleportal didn't work."

"Well, somebody's did!" Leo says.

The light spreads out and Leo turns to Amy. "Ames," she looks at him. "W-Well, um. About what I did, Ames, I…I…I mean…it was crazy back there, and…"

"Yeah, with all the excitement we just…we kinda…"

"G-Got carried away?" Leo asks nervously. _What are you doing, you did NOT get carried away!_

"You didn't mean that, did you?" Amy asks nervously.

"Right."

"We were caught up in the heat of the moment, right?" Amy asks, chuckling a bit. _That was not in the heat of the moment, take it back, take it back!_

"Right!" Leo agrees instantly, his eye twitching. _YOU IDIOT, TELL HER IT WASN'T!_

"Good," Amy says, the others giving them a look of aggravation, and they are being taken apart bit by bit once again.

"This feels familiar!" Raph calls out.

"Yeah, and I didn't like it the first time!" Mikey exclaims.

The beam soon takes everyone apart, including the Federation and Triceraton fighters, and they beam out to wherever they are heading next.


	32. Secret Origins Part 1

**Angel: Sure you can help with Mark's introduction, Clare...**

" _Welcome back to the continuing coverage of our top story," the news anchor reports. "Here's the recap of the events of the last eight hours, as seen here in our exclusive footage caught on home video. A blinding flash lit up downtown and surrounding areas, apparently projected into space." The footage shows a tourist and then the windows of TCRI light up before a beam shoots into space._

" _The origin of the flash was the TCRI building, where senior correspondent Alex Carlin is standing by." The TV screen changes to man with a microphone outside the TCRI building. "Yes Dwight, the scene here is tense in front of the TCRI building," the screen starts to static a bit. "What the?!" the beam of light starts to come back towards the TCRI building. "It's happening again. What in the name of?! Is this the vanguard of some alien invasion?! Or is…the end of life as we know it?"_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Inside of the TCRI building, Mortu looks down as the Utroms press buttons. Suddenly, the beam of light lit up on the panel and the turtles, Amy, and Professor Honeycutt are reassembled again. "They're back!" Mortu gasps.

"Not this place again!" Raph exclaims as they all stand up and take their space helmets off.

"We're home!" Mikey cheers. "Yahoo! We made it!" Mikey kneels down and starts to kiss the panel. Amy rolls her eyes. But the machine keeps running. More particles reassemble to reveal three Triceratons and three Federation soldiers.

"Heads up, guys!" Leo calls out. "Looks like we brought back some tag-alongs!" The Triceratons and Federation prepare their guns at each other. "Rule number one," Raph says as he takes his sai out. "Never pick up hitchhikers!"

"No!" a voice calls out. They look to see Mr. Mortu. "Remain stationary. Stay calm. We will return you to your native continuity," A laser is shot at Mr. Mortu and Amy steps in front of him, blocking the laser with her sword. It goes back to the Triceraton. "AGH! Wretched girl! What is this madness? Where are the rest of our warriors?" He questions and then he sees Fugitoid. "The Fugitoid! Seize it!"

"Oh dear!" Fugitoid gasps.

"Fire!" One of the Federation cries out and they all open fire. The Triceratons fire back, but they jump off the panel and hide behind it as they continue to fire at the Federation soldiers. They do the same. "Take cover!" Leo shouts and they try to dodge the lasers. Leo picks Amy up and leaps away from the panel. She squeaks in surprise as he holds her very tightly.

Mikey jumps and flips to dodge the lasers. "A welcome home party, you shouldn't have." Someone fires at Mikey and shoots off part of the tail on his suit. "No, I mean it! You shouldn't have!"

The aliens float around the Triceratons and one of them shoots at the alien's hovercraft. Amy gasps and jumps up to catch the alien before it hit the ground. She rolls as she lands.

"Deploy stasis beam!" Mr. Mortu calls out to the alien that was still floating.

The hovercraft opens up at the bottom and a small laser comes out. It shoots at a Triceraton, making it freeze in place. The alien floats around the room and shoots the two fighting races. The turtles stop standing a few feet away from the transporting panel. The turtles and Amy look at the alien who had froze the soldiers and it looks back at them. Raph glares at the alien, prepared to launch at it.

"My children, stop!" a familiar voice calls out. The turtles and Amy look to see Splinter, all healed, walking into the room with two Guardians.

"Master Splinter?!" Leo exclaims in relief.

"They are not our enemy," Splinter tells them and they were in slight shock. They cheer as they charge for Splinter and hug him tightly in relief.

"My children, it's good to see you too," Splinter says, though the tight hugs are starting to hurt him a little. "Please, my spine!" They release him. "Here, I want you to meet some friends," Splinter motions to the two Guardians. "I believe you have met the Guardians." The Guardians bow their heads. "It was they who found me after the battle with Shredder and brought me here to these benevolent beings who saved my life. This is my good friend, Mr. Mortu." Mr. Mortu steps forward to stand in front of them.

"Mr. Mortu, these are my sons and our good friend, Amelia."

"Um," Leo speaks a little nervously before bowing, "Thank you, for saving our Sensei." The other turtles and Amy bow as well. Amy holds out the Utrom she was holding. They take him out of the room.

"But who are they?" Leo whispers to Splinter. " _What_ are they?"

"They call themselves Utroms," Splinter informs. "And their story is inextricably interwoven with our own. The ooze that originally mutated us all was a byproduct of their experiments, with this transmat device."

"So," Donnie speaks up, "the chemical make-up of the ooze is caused by the interdimensional shift of nonessential subatomic particles."

"…I have no idea what you just said," Amy murmurs, blinking.

"But where were we transported?" Mikey asks. "How'd we wind up back here? And what-what-" Raph smacks Mikey in the head to get him to stop. "OW!"

"All will be explained. First, there is some business to take care of," Mortu says and turns to the Utrom at the control panel. "Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates."

"Yes sir!" the Utrom answers and begins to punch in some numbers before the Triceraton and the Federation are beamed back to their homeworld. None of them see the lone Triceraton that crawls away. "Master Splinter, this is Dr. Honeycutt," Leo introduces.

"I must apologize for my present condition," Fugitoid says. The Triceraton crawls to a hole as Fugitoid retells his story. He falls down and lands in the sewer water. He emerges and walks away to explore this strange new world.

"And that's how I came to be here," Fugitoid finishes.

"I see my children have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they've been gone," Splinter says.

"Eight hours!" Leo exclaims as Amy's eyes widen.

"We were gone three weeks!" Raph explains.

"Perhaps I can explain," Mortu speaks out. "The exigency of interdimensional travel affects not only the basic laws of three dimensional space, but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well."

"That. Is so cool!" Donnie exclaims in excitement.

"Yeah, if it made any sense at all!" Mikey retorts.

"What the heck is going on here?" Raph questions.

"My friends, let there be no more secrets between us," Mortu says. He moves his tie out of the way and opens his shirt up to reveal an Utrom inside of him. The turtles and Amy shout in fright and shock. "Follow me, we shall start at the beginning," the Utrom says and he steps forward to a tunnel, the others following.

* * *

Armed forces gather outside the TCRI building. Underneath their car, a spider-like robot crawls out. While the men move out, the robot crawls to the TCRI building and climbs up the windows. It stops and turns to look down at the men. The head opens up to reveal Baxter Stockman! "I'm back," he sings before crawling up the windows, laughing evilly.

* * *

Back inside, a door opens up. They see five pods in the middle of the room, along with one being finished. "I've seen this movie," Mikey says, "We're uh, not gonna have anything burst out of our chests, are we?"

"Mikey, you watch way too many movies," Amy comments dryly.

"This is the Oracle Pod Chamber," Mortu explains. "Where our race assumes its highest state of communion. Where many minds enter into oneness by sharing life experience. Inside these pods, you'll be able to share the story of our lives."

"You know, I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod has been a good thing," Mikey says. Amy shushes him.

Mortu walks to a panel and begins to push some buttons. "All will be explained. Please, enter the pods." The pod doors open up and Mortu looks at Amy. "We have just finished a pod for you," he tells her, gesturing to the pod a bit farther away from the other ones.

"Thank you," she replies. The turtles, Splinter, and Amy enter the pods and are strapped in. The pod doors close again. Then a weird-looking helmet lowers itself and attaches to their heads. "Easy," Raph warns. "Fascinating," Donnie comments in awe. "A little off the top, please," Mikey says, chuckling. Amy rolls her eyes before the helmet attaches to her head. "Ooo, tingly," she murmurs.

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms," Mortu explains as he presses some more buttons and starts the pods up. The turtles, Amy, and Splinter are soon transported into a weird place that seems like another world as yellow light swirls around them.

"Amazing!" Donnie exclaims. "Technically, this is only happening in our minds and we're all sharing the experience simultaneously." The swirling lights soon stop and they are now standing in a room that seems similar to the inside of TCRI.

"Whoa dude," Mikey gasps, "we're on an Utrom starship!"

"Wow…it's so beautiful," Amy murmurs in awe as she looks outside. Leo glances at her and blushes. He couldn't stop thinking of the kiss they shared in space. No matter how hard he tried, it always came back.

"Your blessing on it, navigators?" the Utrom in front asks, turning to the three Utroms in a chamber pod.

"Your course is straight and true," the first one says.

"Through the vastness of space and time," the second one replies.

"Captain, you have the blessings of—"

"The navigators," all three say at the same time. "Weird," Amy murmurs.

"Master Splinter," Leo calls out, "your friend Mortu's the captain!"

"Okay," Mikey comments as he walks to stand in front of the three Utroms in the chamber pod. "I'm not even gonna ask about the brains in the jar, Mr. Mortu." Mortu doesn't respond to Mikey. Mikey waves to try and get the Utrom's attention. "Yo, blob heads! Fine, be that way. Snooty Utroms."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Mikey," Donnie says as he walks to stand beside him. "This is all Utrom history. It's already happened. We're just experimenting it in our minds. It's like watching a movie in our heads."

"But, it all seems so…real," Mikey tells him, reaching for the pod. His hand goes through it and they are now back in the swirling lights. "What's happening?" Raph asks. "Mikey, what did you do?" Amy exclaims, glaring as she puts her hands on her hips.

"All I did was touch it! If it's a movie, maybe we're cutting to the next scene," Mikey suggests. The swirling soon stops and they are in a different part of the ship.

"These security cautions are pitiful," a voice says and everyone looks to see a red Utrom with purple streaks secured in a chamber. "You will never hold me."

Mortu comes in and flies through Mikey. "We have finally recaptured you after a hundred year search. We're not about to lose the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever known."

"Man, he must be ruthless if they took a hundred years to look for him!" Amy murmurs. The Utrom in the chamber laughs mockingly. "I will escape and you will all perish. That is my promise," he declares.

"Big talk, little slime ball," Raph growls.

"Big talk, little slime ball," Mortu mirrors.

"Hey, I like the way this Mortu guy thinks," Raph comments and Amy's eyes widen. "That scares me," she murmurs to Leo. As Mortu leaves, Mikey walks up to the chamber. "Yoo-hoo. Hey there, you ugly little Utrom," Mikey taunts as he makes faces at the imprisoned Utrom.

"Michelangelo," Splinter says as he places a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You should know better than to tempt fate."

"But Master Splinter, you're always saying that we should tell the truth and the truth is Mr. Creepy here is pretty ugly!" Mikey answers and turns to blow a raspberry.

"That is not the point," Splinter tells him. Mikey continues to make faces at the Utrom and Splinter sighs. "Watch and learn," Amy murmurs to him before standing behind Mikey. "Mikey, I don't think my grandmother would be too happy with you," she sings and Mikey stops. "I take it back!" he exclaims and Splinter smiles. "Thank you," the swirling lights appear again. They were back to where they started.

"Hey, look," Donnie says and points at the planet, Earth, next to them. "They're passing close to Earth!"

"I've always wondered how they ended up there," Amy murmurs to herself.

"Mortu, the prisoner has escaped!" an Utrom informs as he floats in.

"Security, report!" Mortu calls out.

"The prisoner's attacking!" the Utrom on the other end informs. "We're—AHHHHH!" Alarms start to sound off as the lights flash before they all go out.

"Emergency," one of the Utroms in the chamber says, "Power cut. Engines are offline."

"Our minds are going dark," the second one replies.

"Cell by cell," the third one says next.

"We are undone."

"We have control of the bridge," an Utrom at the panel says, "Security detail with me. To the engine room!"

"I hope nothing bad happens to these guys," Raph replies gravely. "I'm kind of getting to like 'em." Amy gently grabs Leo's hand. Leo looks down at them before squeezing her hand back, rubbing his thumb against it. "Whatever happens, it's all history now, Raph," Leo tells him. They're surrounded by the swirling lights again before they're in the engine room.

"Careful," Mortu says as he and two Utroms float into the room. "The prisoner is very crafty." They hear a spark and they look down to see the prisoner holding broken wires. He laughs menacingly.

"You see, I always keep my promises," he explains. "Goodbye, captain."

The prisoner connects the two wires and the whole ship starts to shake violently. The ship's engine explodes and they fly down at a fast rate towards Earth. Mortu gets stuck under some debris. "Help me!" he calls out. "Help, set course for that course for that uncharted planet!" Mortu orders. When it enters the atmosphere, the ship is engulfed in fire. "We are Utroms. We are one. We shall not fail. We shall not fail!

"It's only a movie! It's only a movie! It's only a—we're all gonna die!" Mikey exclaims.

The ship is making its way towards the ocean and crashes into it. It slides across the water towards an island. Mortu tries his best to keep the ship steady enough to make the crash landing less destructive than it needs to be. They crash into the shoreline of the island. A large part of the ship is destroyed and up in smoke. The turtles, Amy, and Splinter stand up in the wreckage, unharmed.

"Dude," Mikey says as he looks at the damage. "I can't believe we're in one piece!"

"I believe it," Amy calls out.

"Remember, this is only a memory. An illusion," Donnie explains.

"Tell that to my stomach," Mikey retorts before bending over and throwing up. "Gross, Mikey!" Amy mutters as she and Donnie look away.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the TCRI building, men are on look-out. April and Casey are still sitting in the Battle Shell, waiting for something that involved their friends as the tanks and troopers run around in front of the TCRI building.

"Looks like they're gonna try something," Casey points out.

"The guys still aren't answering their Shell Cells," April explains, "They've been gone for more than eight hours already."

"Alright, time's up! I'm going out there!" Casey yells, standing up. April stops him.

"To do what, Casey? There's about a hundred national guards out between us and them. The best way we can help the guys is by sitting tight and being ready when they need us."

Casey slams his fist into the control panel. "I know, but I don't have to like it!"

* * *

Back inside the TCRI building, in the chamber system, the turtles, Amy, and Splinter are standing at the shoreline with the Utroms.

"My friends and honored navigators," Mortu says, "we are all safe, but the ship is ruined." Mortu uses a holographic device to show a map. "We are stranded on this primitive planet, millions of light years from our home world."

"There is not enough to salvage—"

"To repair the ship. We cannot—"

"Return to our home world?"

"No," Mortu says sadly.

"How are they gonna get home?" Mikey asks.

"Captain," a yellow Utrom calls out as it makes its way to Mortu. "There's a structure beyond the next rise."

The Utroms, with the turtles, Amy, and Splinter following, begin to make their way over the rise that the Yellow Utrom informed them of. When they make it there, they see that they are in Feudal era Japan. Amy gasps in awe.

"This is…Japan!" Leo gasps.

"Eleventh century Feudal Japan from the look of it," Donnie explains.

"I've got one word: wow," Raph comments.

"To actually be here, to see the birthplace of Bushido, and ninjitsu," Leo says.

"It's so beautiful," Amy murmurs.

"Hey guys!" Mikey calls out and they look to see Mikey pretending to fight against a samurai in training on a hill close to them. "Check me out, I'm in a samurai movie," Mikey pretends to dodge the samurai, though the samurai's sword goes right through him. "Your blade cannot touch the mighty Ronin, Michelangelo-san," Mikey says in an old-like voice, "I am the storming sea, I am the breaking wind."

"Michelangelo, show some respect," Splinter scolds, making Amy snicker.

"Sorry sensei," Mikey murmurs and walks back to the others. As Mikey makes his way back, he comes across a small picnic of some rice balls and some tea. "Well I'm definitely gonna respect his breakfast!" Mikey exclaims and tries to grab it, but his hands go right through it.

"There is some sort of lesson here, but I'm enjoying this too much to think what it is," Splinter says as he and the others stand across from him as he continues to try and grab the food and they laugh. Amy giggles, covering her mouth. Leo glances at her, finding her laugh very cute. It soon becomes night and they are gathered at the starship with the Utroms.

"In brief captain," the yellow Utrom says, "we conclude that the technology on this planet is too primitive to build a flying vehicle let alone an interstellar ship or even a hyperspace transmit device. The technology simply does not exist.

"Not yet, but we can wait," Mortu declares.

"Okay, reality check," Mikey calls out, "How long do these guys live? They're gonna wait centuries until they can build themselves a way home?"

"I believe that is what they do," Splinter says.

* * *

Outside the TCRI building, Stockman crawls up to a window and uses a device to detect the booby trap. He crawls in. "Proceeding to phase one," he says, laughing evilly.

* * *

Morning soon comes and the turtles, Amy, and Splinter are with the Utroms as they explore more around the area, studying the humans until they get an idea.

"From our technology that we've been able to salvage from the crash, I give you," the two Utroms float beside of a changing tent and lift it, revealing an exoskeleton suit. "The exo-suit." The yellow Utrom floats to land in the stomach of the exo-suit. "With the proper covering, this will allow us to move among these humans, undetected."

"So that's how they came to develop those robot bodies," Donnie murmurs. "Amazing."

The yellow Utrom then tries to move in the exo-suit, making a few wobbly steps. "I believe a field test is in order."

When they dress the exo-suit, the turtles, Amy, and Splinter follow him into the open as he tests out the suit and he manages to walk around other humans without being detected. A man walks right through Mikey and they laugh. "Satisfactory, most satisfactory. Test run concluded. First outing a complete success," the yellow Utrom comments. As the Utrom makes its way back to the others, he trips on a wire and a large log comes swinging down towards the Utrom. "It's a trap! Look out!" Leo shouts and the log passes right through them. The Utrom is sent flying back and crashes. A shadow then stands over the fallen Utrom and he looks up in shock.

"You!" the Utrom exclaims as he looks at the Utrom prisoner.

"What a wonderful toy," the Utrom says, "I want to play."

"It's that evil Utrom," Raph growls. The prisoner Utrom smacks the yellow Utrom out of the exo-suit and gets in it himself. "I was kind of hoping he didn't _survive_ that crash," Raph finishes as he poises his sai. The prisoner Utrom makes the suit stand up and walks towards the scurrying yellow Utrom. He grabs the Utrom by the tentacles. "That jerk," Amy hisses, clenching her fists.

"I know this happened a long time ago, but I'm getting mad right now!" Raph exclaims as the others except Amy draw their weapons.

The prisoner Utrom then throws the yellow Utrom into the bushes and starts to walk away. The turtles try to attack him. "Wait, you guys—" They go right through the Utrom since they are only experiencing what is happening.

"Well that was useless," Donnie comments. Amy facepalms.

"We're just in a memory, remember? I wanna fight him as much you do but you're forgetting one thing: _We can't touch him_ ," Amy reminds them. They watch as the prisoner Utrom walks away. They are surrounded by the swirling lights again. "Now what?" Raph mutters.

"Time's passing," Donnie explains as he looks to see that they're back at the starship. The Utroms appear again with new and more exo-suits. "A lot of time." They look to see that the yellow Utrom has a bandage wrapped around his head as he participates in building more exo-suits.

"What's happening?" Raph questions as they watch. Ninjas jump in and multiple explosions go off, surrounding everyone with fire and smoke. Then someone else jumps in: the Shredder. The turtles and Amy gasp.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Mikey exclaims.

"It looks kind of like the Shredder," Leo says.

"Kind of too much like the Shredder," Raph corrects.

"But it can't be," Amy murmurs in disbelief.

"Ninjas!" the Shredder calls out. "Attack! Destroy them all!" The ninjas start to attack the Utroms, destroying most of them. The Utroms start to jump on Shredder, but he knocks them all off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mortu demands. "We mean you no harm!" The Shredder makes his way towards Mortu and punches him back. He then lands a few hits on him before Mortu is slammed to the ground. "We come in peace!" Mortu protests. Shredder towers over Mortu. "But you will go in pieces!" Shredder declares, raising his foot. Mortu rolls out of the way before Shredder could land the blow.

"It can't be our Shredder. This is 700 years ago. It must be the Shredder's ancestor or something," Donnie says in confusion. "Did he even have one?" Amy asks.

Back inside the building, Stockman crawls on the ceiling and hides as two Utroms move about him. Stockman crawls into the holo room. Fugitoid and Mortu are standing around. "I must say, this is a most intriguing device, sir," Fugitoid says, neither of them noticing the large spider-like robot. "We really must exchange Cosmo ethereal equations sometime." Stockman crawls up to a panel and his head comes out. He opens the panel.

Shredder walks towards them. "Mikey, get back," Leo warns as Mikey steps closer to Shredder. "Don't get too close to him."

"Ah don't sweat it Leo," Mikey assures, "Like you told me, this isn't real, remember?" Mikey steps forward to phase through Shredder. "Hey ugly," Mikey starts to make faces at him. Amy gives a blank look.

* * *

In the holo room, Stockman messes with the wires. "Sweet dreams, you cursed freaks," he connects two wires.

As Amy and the others watch, they suddenly turn to their normal colors. "What the?!" Raph asks in surprise. "Our weapons! They've disappeared!" Leo exclaims.

"Or should I say very unpleasant nightmares?" Stockman asks, laughing evilly.

"Mikey, get away from him!" Amy shouts. "What?!" the Shredder shouts as he sees a giant turtle appear in front of him. Mikey smiles sheepishly and the Shredder charges at Mikey, striking him down hard. Mikey is sent flying back and is knocked out.

With Fugitoid and Mortu, they realize something is happening with the chamber pods. "What's happening?" Fugitoid asks in shock.

"I don't understand!" Mortu says as he presses some buttons to figure out what's going on. "Something has gone horribly wrong!"

"Oh dear! Michelangelo's vital signs! They're going critical!"

"This is Stockman. All finished here. I am proceeding to phase two," Stockman reports as he crawls away.

"Mikey!" Donnie calls out as they all rush to Mikey.

"Oh no," Raph gasps.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cries in worry. Shredder steps out and looks at the six.

"Curious. Capture those…strange creatures and the girl. They may prove useful," Shredder orders his ninjas, walking away.

Splinter checks Mikey. "Michelangelo needs help, he is badly hurt."

"Someone must have altered the program on us!" Donnie exclaims as he stands back to back with his brothers and Amy, the Foot ninjas surrounding them.

"Whatever," Leo says, "we're in it up to our necks! This reality isn't virtual anymore!"


	33. Secret Origins Part 2

**Angel: Can I just ask some questions, Clare? Where exactly would your idea be? Cuz either way, I would have to change one of the parts to put it in. Just wondering.**

 **Donnie's POV**

 _I have to tell you, science-wise, this has been the most exciting time in my young techno-geek mutant life. I mean, we were transmaterialized across the galaxy, to a whole other civilization and then back home to planet Earth again. "Yahoo, we made it!" Mikey shouts happily. All thanks to this alien race called the Utroms, who also saved the life of Master Splinter. On top of that, I got to experience the most amazingly advanced virtual reality system ever, the Utroms' oracle pod._

" _Whoa, dude," Mikey comments as we appear in the ship. This incredible device lets us experience the history of the Utroms firsthand. We watched how the Utroms were transporting a dangerous prisoner. The red Utrom laughs evilly. When they crashed on Earth. Marooned, they've been hiding among us for centuries, waiting for our technology to advance, so they can build a way home. We even observed the Shredder's ancestor._

 _Then, the most remarkable thing happened. Our weapons disappeared and WE became part of the action! "Uh-oh," Mikey says. It was amazing. Shredder hits Mikey, knocking him back. Well, it would be amazing if it didn't promise to be so deadly._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles and Amy are tense as the Foot ninja surround them and Splinter tries to call out to Mikey as he lies unconscious. "My son! Can you hear me? Michelangelo!" Outside of the chamber, Mr. Mortu continues to try and figure out what is wrong.

"Michelangelo is going critical!" Fugitoid says, "You must pull them out of the virtual reality system."

"I'm trying," Mr. Mortu answers as he continues to press buttons, "The system is locked up, the controls aren't responding."

"Oh, how can this have gone so horribly wrong?"

Stockman crawls up to the walls, undetected as he laughs.

"Steady guys, this is about to get ugly," Leo says as he keeps his stance.

"This shouldn't be happening," Donnie replies gravely. "This is supposed to be virtual reality." One of the ninjas charges at Donnie and he moves out of the way while another one comes out from behind him. He kicks at them, "They're not supposed to be able to see us, let alone attack us!"

A ninja throws throwing stars at Amy and she backflips as she dodges them all. When one of the ninjas charges at Raph with his sword, he grabs his hand and jumps behind him. He uses him as a puppet shield as two other ninjas begin to attack him. "Come on, ladies, let's dance." He manages to disarm them and then the man that he is holding, tossing him to the other two before kicking them all down. Some of the ninjas throw ninja stars at Donnie and he dodges them all. He smirks in victory, but then all the bamboos behind him fall onto his head.

"Leonardo," Splinter calls out to him, "We must become shadows."

Leo kicks down two of the ninjas near him, "Guys, time to disappear! Raph, get Mikey and head for the bamboo!" Raph rushes over to Mikey and places him over his shoulders, then jumping into the bamboo. "Don, Ames, you're with me."

As the three fight against the Foot ninjas, Splinter chops some of the bamboo and kicks it to them. "My children, catch!" They jump up and catch them, using them like they would use their real weapons. They fight against the Foot ninjas and manage to knock them down. More of them appear out of the bamboo, but they step back as the Shredder steps out as well.

"Uh-oh," Leo gasps, "Here comes the Shredder's great-great grandpappy."

Two of the ninjas stand on either side of the Shredder and fire arrows at Leo, but Amy stops them with the bamboo.

"These guys may not be real," Donnie says, then blocks the arrows coming at him, "But they mean business."

"Let's go!" Leo calls out and they disappear into the trees. The Foot ninja begin to chop down the bamboo to search for them.

"Send some men to watch the road through the forest, they won't get far," Shredder orders. "You others, come with me, I have important business in the village."

They are unaware that Leo, Amy, and Donnie are up in the trees, watching the ninjas split up into groups to search for them.

"Don, go find the others, make sure they're okay," Leo orders. "Ames and I will follow Mr. Personality a bit, we'll catch up," Leo grabs Amy bridal style and jumps out of the trees, beginning to follow Shredder.

* * *

Outside the chamber, Mr. Mortu continues to figure out what is wrong with the system.

"Why don't we just shut the system down?" Fugitoid asks.

"Normally, it would be that simple," Mr. Mortu says. "But the system's been tampered with, the slightest distraction or energy spike could destroy them. We must disconnect their minds from the memory pods carefully, but it will take time. Let us hope they can survive that long."

* * *

Night has fallen and Leo and Amy are still following Shredder. They arrive at a small blacksmith stand and watch as three men working there rush to kneel in front of Shredder. One of the men places a wrapped red cloth on the ground.

"Hai, tono-sama," the man in the middle says as he stands up with the wrapped red cloth in his hands. He walks over to kneel down in front of Shredder with it. "I made the blade just as you requested." He then uncovers the cloth to reveal a blade. And it wasn't just any blade. "The metal is amazing, I have never seen it's like before."

"Now will you ever again," the Shredder says as he grabs the blade, pulling out something from behind him. "Let us just say that the metal fell from the heavens."

Shredder connects the handle to the blade, revealing it to be the Sword of Tengu. The sword begins to spark and light up, frightening the blacksmith workers. "Just as the ninja said to understand from goblins, behold! The Goblin sword! The Sword of Tengu!" Leo and Amy gasp from the trees. He aims the sword at the workers, "And now for your payment," and shoots it out at one of them, knocking him into the others and through the blacksmith stand, destroying it.

"The sword is perfect!" Shredder boasts, "With it, my enemies will not be able to hide. I will find them and destroy them."

The Shredder laughs menacingly as Leo begins to worry gravely about what is to come for him, his family and Amy… "Oh no," Amy murmurs in fear.

* * *

When they find them, Leo and Amy jump down to them.

"How's Mikey?" Leo asks.

Splinter sighs, "We must be careful, Michelangelo is not well. And I fear that in this dream world, if we believe we have died, then we will truly die."

"Being careful won't be easy. That guy that looks like the Shredder, he just invented the Sword of Tengu!"

Splinter looks completely shocked, "This is not good."

* * *

Outside TCRI, armed forces try to barge in, with no success. The doors and windows are closed off. "My orders are to get into that building and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. All units, open fire!" They fire at the doors with tanks and lasers. "Cease fire, cease fire!"

They look to see not even a scratch was left. "I don't believe it. We're gonna need some heavy ordnance. I want to commend you on airborne, now!"

Mr. Mortu and Fugitoid are under the control panel, figuring out to free Amy, the turtles, and Splinter from the chamber, but a screen appears in front of them.

"Mortu," one of them says, "We—"

"Are under—"

"Attack."

"This location—"

"Is no longer—"

"Viable."

"We are—"

"Surrounded. We have—"

"No choice."

"We must—"

"Now use the transmat and—"

"Return home."

"Our preliminary defenses are holding," Mortu explains, "We must save Amelia, the turtles, and their master, they are under our care."

"Are their lives—"

"More important—"

"Than the lives of the Utroms?"

"All life is precious, Councilor," Mortu points out.

"True,"

"But remember Mortu," they all say at the same time.

"You have a great responsibility to your fellow Utroms."

"The burden is heavy."

"You must bear it."

"I…I understand, Council," the screen soon disappears.

"You can't abandon my friends," Fugitoid pleads.

"Don't worry, Professor, we will find a way to save them, and ourselves."

* * *

The turtles and Amy continue to stand around Mikey and Splinter. Amy nervously puts her fist in her mouth.

Mikey groans and stirs a bit, "Master Splinter, is it…time to eat?" The second Mikey falls unconscious again, they hear a girl scream.

"You guys hear that?" Donnie questions.

They turn to Amy who puts her hands up in defense, "It wasn't me."

"A fight in the forest," Splinter says.

"Over the hill, to the north," Leo confirms.

"Go, investigate, I will stay and look after your brother."

The four bow to him and soon rush off to where the fight is happening. When they arrive, they see that the Foot ninjas are attacking an elderly man with a little boy hiding behind them and a young girl with a weapon. The ninjas begin to attack them and the girl manages to defend against them.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate these old school Foot ninjas as much as I hate the modern day versions," Raph says as they watch the young girl defend against the Foot. The girl is blocking one of the ninja and manages to knock him down.

"She's good," Donnie says, "I like her."

Amy crosses her arms and gives Donnie a look.

"What do you say we lend a hand?" Leo asks.

The four soon rush to the fight, but they are barely half way down there when they see something moving in the trees from above the fight. Two other ninjas jump out of the trees with weapons in hand and when they land, they knock down the Foot ninjas.

"All sorts of bozos are coming to this party," Raph says.

"A few too many, look!" Leo calls out and points down the road to show more Foot ninjas coming their way.

One of the Foot ninjas manages to knock down one of the mysterious ninjas and the other one is outnumbered. The turtles and Amy soon jump into the fight and are knocking down the Foot. While the girl is defending herself against one of the Foot, another is standing behind her and throws the metal end of the kusari-gama at the girl and she gasps as it comes right at her. Amy sees this and uses her bamboo to grab the chain before it hits her.

Amy pulls the chain and throws the Foot onto the ground. She continues to protect the young girl while the turtles knock the other Foot ninjas down. Raph defends himself, but the ninja cuts off his bamboo. "Looks like I'm doing this the old-fashioned way," he jumps to the cart and hits the ninja from the other end. When Raph knocks down another ninja, they all soon retreat and the four give each other high-fives.

"Turtles and Amy kick serious ninja butt, even in ancient Japan," Donnie cheers.

"Stay away evil goblins!" the old man yells but then looks at the other two mysterious ninjas, "Save us! Save us from the green kappa! Goblins! Goblins!"

"Somehow, I don't think we're gonna get the thank you we deserve," Leo says gravely as the ninjas approach them.

As the mysterious ninjas continue to approach the turtles and Amy, the little boy, old man, and young girl are making their escape. Before they leave, Amy approaches the girl and bows. "Do not fear, these are my friends. I trust you'll get home safe."

The girl smiles and bows back before they take their leave.

"Look, we were only trying to help," Leo says.

"We don't wanna fight you," Donnie replies.

"Although I like fighting," Raph says as he punches his fist in his hand. "What I don't like is being trapped in this stupid Utrom video game." The two mysterious ninjas step back when Raph says that.

"The Utrom?" the one with the brown hair says.

"How do these strange kappa and human know of the Utrom?" the one with the blue hair questions.

"That's it!" Leo gasps in realization, "That's where I've seen that medallion before, on the Guardians. Our friends here must be an early incarnation of the Guardians. You work for the Utrom, right? Well look, we're on the same side."

"We need to talk to the Utrom, we're stuck here in this place like them, and maybe they can help us," Donnie says. "Can you take us to them?" The Guardians don't say anything.

"Can you at least let them know we need to see them?" Amy asks. The Guardians continue to stay quiet, not sure of what to do. They glance at each other.

"We will tell them," the Guardians put their swords away as they begin to leave.

"Wait!" Donnie calls out. "But how will we find you?"

"If our masters agree to an audience, they will find you," the man with the black hair says and they take their leave.

"Now what?" Amy asks gravely.

* * *

Stockman crawls from a vent inside the security room, where April was when they had infiltrated TCRI. The guard leaves and he crawls up to the system, shutting it down. His head pops out. "Phase two is complete. Security is down, thanks to my genius," he is shocked and he screams in pain.

"Sorry, sorry! I should know better, master. I have detected an underground passage that should allow you and your men to enter the building unseen," he crawls up to the hologram control panel. "I'll deactivate the security of that sector and commence with phase three." He shuts the hologram panel down.

Meanwhile, outside TCRI, the army forces are still trying to break in. "Area has been cleared, commander. One knock on the front door," he looks up at a helicopter that is flying above.

"Roger that, hold onto your hats and ear pieces. It's gonna be big." The helicopter fires missiles at the door.

Outside of the memory chamber, the whole place shakes violently and it knocks Mr. Mortu and Fugitoid down to the ground, due to the explosion outside.

"Oh dear!" Fugitoid gasps, "That can't be good."

The explosion manages to destroy the doors. "That did it. All units, move in!"

The soldiers start to run inside.

A screen comes up and it shows the Counselors again.

"Mortu, there has been—"

"A security breach—"

"And internal security control is not responding."

"We must leave at once."

"I understand, council," he says and turns to the other Utrom that is standing at the control panel, "Deploy the security robots."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Mortu pulls off the rest of his suit. "Instruct the transmat room for immediate evacuation."

"But you must free my friends," Fugitoid pleads.

"Of course not, Professor Honeycutt, we will not abandon them, I promise. If only they can activate the pods' internal fail safe, but that's too much to hope for."

* * *

Back inside the memory chamber, the turtles and Amy are rushing back quickly back to Mikey and Master Splinter. When they arrive, they are relieved to see that Mikey is fully awake, but also surprised to see that there's a sushi buffet there.

"Welcome back bros and dudette!" Mikey greets happily as he eats more sushi. "Anyone for sushi?"

They cheer for Mikey being alright as they walk to sit around the buffet. Raph places him in a headlock as he gives him a noogie.

"Aww Mikey, you bum, I'm glad you're okay," Raph says and sits down beside him.

"Mikey, you know that not a molecule of that food is real," Donnie points out, "It's all a part of this illusion."

"Yeah. I know," Mikey says, but continues to eat the sushi, "But right now, it's real enough for me."

"Even when he's been knocked unconscious, he's hungry," Amy murmurs to Leo, who chuckles. He smiles at her when she turns back to the group, his heart fluttering.

"That is it," Splinter says and they turn their attention to him. "The answer, it is—"

Before Splinter can finish that sentence, they hear a rustle and they look to see the Guardians jumping out, landing in front of the six.

They stand to the side and they look to see someone come out. It's one of the Utrom in disguise.

"Greetings," the Utrom says and removes his robe to reveal himself, "I am Mortu," the six bow to him.

"Mr. Mortu," Leo speaks first, "You're just the…man we need to see." Mortu looks a bit confused when he says that.

In TCRI, Stockman crawls around and opens a door. He crawls away as three familiar figures emerge from inside. "All is ready, master. They don't suspect a thing."

They all sit around and Leo begins to explain of what is going on. "It was at that point, the pod's story became real," Leo finishes. "So you see, Mr. Mortu, we're trapped in this virtual reality and we can't get out."

"I do see," Mr. Mortu says, "It is an interesting phenomenon, you have much knowledge of our ways, but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete. You should know, the Shredder is one of-!" before Mr. Mortu could finish that sentence, they hear laughter and Foot ninja jump out of the trees, surrounding them. The Shredder comes out of the forest.

"How fortuitous that I should find you here Mortu," Shredder says, "Now, I can display the true powers of the Sword of Tengu, for your amusement and demise!"

The sword begins to light up and spark. They prepare themselves for the attack, but when Shredder strikes the ground, the hit is too fast and it strikes Mr. Mortu's robotic body, electrocuting him. He falls out of the robot's body and the others jump out of the way just as it explodes. The two Guardians jump to stand with Mr. Mortu to protect him as the Shredder laughs and fires his weapon again, knocking them into the trees.

He strikes the sword again at Leo, Donnie, and Splinter as they are charging at him, knocking them back. He strikes again to knock Splinter back again.

When Raph tries to attack him, the Shredder fires his sword again, shocking and knocking him to the ground. Leo and Amy try to help him, but the Shredder fires at him. Amy pushes Leo out of the way, sliding to a tree and hitting her head against it.

"Ames, no!" Leo shouts. He, along with Donnie and Mikey, run up to check on her, but the Shredder fires again at all three of them. Shredder makes his way towards Mr. Mortu and laughs menacingly.

Leo rushes to his fallen crush, no, friend, "Ames! Speak to me, are you alright?"

Amy stirs and sits up, "I'll survive…"

Leo smiles and hugs her tightly.

Splinter clears his throat and they turn to him, "Leonardo, Amelia, listen, there is little time. This virtual reality is an illusion in an illusion, an illusion of the mind." They give confused looks. "Control your mind, and you will control the illusion."

They think about it, "We will try, sensei."

Shredder raises his sword as Mortu looks up at him in fright. "Goodbye, Mortu," Leo and Amy try their hardest to concentrate, to save Mr. Mortu. The Sword of Tengu disappears from the Shredder's hands, confusing him and the Foot. "What?" Shredder questions as he looks around. "Where is the Sword of Tengu?"

The sword soon appears in Leo's hand, "It's right here!"

"Whoa," Mikey gasps while Donnie looks confused, "How'd they do that?"

"You want it back?!"

Shredder looks in fright for once. Leo and Amy raise the sword and strike hard with all their might, causing a huge explosion, the Shredder and Foot flying off. Leo and Amy strike at the Shredder again and again until he's sent flying through the bamboo. It causes him to fall off a cliff and into the rocks below. The two turn to the other Foot ninjas and they retreat. Once they are gone, the two concentrate again and the sword disappears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Neo, I-I mean, Leo," Donnie calls out jokingly.

"Way to go, guys," Mikey cheers.

The Guardians walk up to them, one of them holding Mortu. "Your actions demonstrate the veracity of what you say," the other Guardian holds out something in his hands to them. "Take this, it should help you return safely to where you belong."

"But, if we're stuck in a video game, how can you give us anything to affect the real world?" Mikey asks, "I-we-you, urg, my brain hurts."

"If this world is a virtual projection created from our technology, then we Utroms have encoded an internal fail safe that can be activated using the virtual reset device you now possess," Mr. Mortu explains.

"Here we go," Leo says as he is about to press a button. "I hope."

"Wait!" Mortu calls out and gestures to Leo for him to step closer. Leo glances at the others before approaching him. "Yes, Mr. Mortu?"

"I see you are in love with the brunette," he says, laughing a little and Leo blushes in embarrassment, wondering how he could've noticed. Was it THAT obvious?

"W-Well, I, you see, uh, well…yes," he mumbles.

"Well, the way you are acting around her is not very subtle. You care deeply for her. And as I've seen your fighting skills, I trust that you will do your best to keep her safe and happy as well."

"U-Uh, thank you," Leo murmurs, a bit embarrassed that Mortu figured it out.

"Well, we better go now," Amy calls out.

"Goodbye and thank you," Splinter says as he waves and bows to them.

"See you in a few hundred years," Raph replies as he gives a thumbs up.

Leo soon presses the small box and it begins to light up brightly, blinding the Guardians. "Wait!" Leo calls out, "What was it you were trying to say about the Shredder before?"

"The Shredder is an—"

They don't have enough time to hear him as they are engulfed in a bright light and when they open their eyes, they see that they are back in the real world again.

"They've done it!" Mr. Mortu exclaims, "They've activated the internal fail safe! But how?" They sigh as they step out of the pods.

"Well, you helped us," Leo says, "Not you you, but you. It's kind of a long story." He helps Amy out of the pod by grabbing her waist and hoisting her down. Amy blushes at him and Leo pulls away, scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Well I don't care how you got out," Fugitoid says as he pulls Splinter out of the pod, "What matters is you're safe and sound."

"Still, I can't understand how the oracle pods malfunctioned," Mr. Mortu ponders.

"Oh, but I do," a familiar, chilling voice calls out.

Everyone turns to see the Shredder standing in the doorway with Hun and the Foot Elite with him. They are completely shocked to seeing him alive, AGAIN.

"No, it can't be!" Leo gasps in confusion. "Ames and I finished you off ourselves, you can't be alive!"

"You merely separated my head from my body," Shredder laughs menacingly, "A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, for none of you are leaving here alive!"


	34. Secret Origins Part 3

**Angel: Clare, this chapter should answer some questions for you...but I can't spoil it.**

 **Splinter's POV**

 _Armed forces gather outside. A wise man once said, 'the more one learns, the less one knows.' We stepped into the pods. My sons, Amelia, and I have learned many things of late. We appeared in the Utrom ship. "Whoa dude…" Mikey murmured, no doubt in awe. Much of what we have learned we experienced through a remarkable window into the past. A history of an alien race known as the Utroms. Swirling lights appeared around us._

 _In virtual reality, we witnessed as the Utroms transported their most dangerous criminal back to their home world to stand trial. "You will never hold me," the evil Utrom declared. The ship fell through the sky. Only to crash and land here on Earth, several hundred years ago. "This is…Japan!" Leo exclaimed in awe. And in that past, we encountered one who resembled the Shredder. Perhaps an ancestor? He strikes Mikey. Or merely a phantasm?_

 _Leo used the Sword of Tengu. But even a phantasm can be defeated. Mikey tapped a black box and it immediately gave off a bright light. My sons, Amelia, and I escaped that dangerous allusion, only to return to…Shredder laughed. The reality that brought us to be even more deadly. "It can't be!" Leo exclaimed and the Shredder continued to laugh as they stepped closer._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

They stand against Shredder and his forces, ready to fight. "Attack! Destroy them all!" Shredder orders and Stockman laughs menacingly. Fugitoid looks in shock and fright. "Oh dear, and I thought I was stuck with an unpleasant robot body." Baxter fires lasers from his body and knocks Fugitoid into the pods.

"My sons and Amelia, attack!" Splinter orders.

They charge into the battle, fighting against the Foot Ninja and the Elite rush towards Mortu before more of the Guardians come in.

"Protect Mr. Mortu!" one of them says as they all rush to aid him with their glowing swords. They jump to stand between the Foot Elite and Mr. Mortu, standing against each other. "Oh, so when we wanted to find Splinter, they don't do anything. And now they wanna help us?" Amy exclaims as she clashes swords with a ninja.

Splinter is against Hun, but he manages to knock him across the room with ease. The Shredder jumps in front of Mortu.

"Mortu," Shredder calls out, "I have anticipated this moment for nearly 10 centuries!"

"I'm surprised that with your genius, it took you a thousand years to find us!" Mortu taunts.

Mortu and Shredder soon engage in battle. Mortu holds his own in the fight with surprising ease than the last time they saw him fight against the Shredder.

"If those guys have been enemies for that long," Leo calls out as he blocks and kicks another Foot soldier down, "Then that means…"

"This is the same Shredder from a thousand years ago!" Splinter finishes.

"But how can that be? It's not like he's immortal or something!" Amy says in disbelief before she gives a blank look and punches a ninja behind her without looking.

When Mortu steps back from another attack, he is captured by Hun. "Finally," Shredder says. Before he can make the final blow, the other Utroms come in and fire lasers at them, making Hun release Mortu. The Utroms continue to fire at Shredder, but he jumps up, grabs two Utroms, and throws them down before knocking the others.

One of the Foot Elite is about to strike one of the Utroms, but Leo jumps in and grabs him, moving out of the way before he gets hit and then kicks the man down. "Whoa!" Leo exclaims when another Elite charges at him, trying to attack the Utrom he was holding. Leo moves him of the way before he could get hit. "Ames, I could use a little help here!" Leo calls out to Amy, who was fighting a ninja. Amy looks back at him before kicking the ninja down. She backflips to the Elite and blocks him with her sword. She growls angrily at him.

"Sorry about this," Leo says to the Utrom and reels him back. "Donnie, go long!" Leo throws the Utrom across the room. Donnie manages to catch him and then places him back on the small hovercraft. He sighs in relief.

"At last," Baxter says as he approaches Raph and Mikey. "It's time I finally have my revenge on you annoying mutations and your little friend."

"Stockman?" Raph questions as he and Mikey put their weapons away. "I almost didn't recognize you. New hair cut?"

Baxter glares at them and fires his lasers from his robot spider body, shooting the two turtles across the room. He laughs as he continues to fire at the two turtles. Mortu continues to fight the Shredder, but Shredder kicks him down and causes Mortu to fall out of his robotic body.

"Mortu!" Amy exclaims as she looks over to him.

Shredder looks over to Baxter, who is still firing his lasers. "Stockman, hold. You have more important business!"

"Never!" Baxter objects, turning to him. "My revenge comes first!" He fires at Raph and Mikey again.

"I said hold!" Shredder's eyes glow a darker red and Stockman's body starts to spark red, electrocuting him. "Initiate, now!"

"Yes…master," Baxter says and scurries away. "The device will soon be under your control."

Mortu pushes himself up straight. "The device!" Donnie picks Mortu up and places him in his robot body. "The transmat! We must stop that cyborg before—" Before they can rush up to Baxter, Hun and two of the Elite block their way.

Shredder laughs behind them. "You will go nowhere!"

Amy and Leo ambush him, kicking him into an organic pod, causing him to get stuck. Mortu rushes over and starts to press some buttons, causing the line connecting to the organic pod to enclose and trap Shredder. They hear a muffled yell as he tries to get out.

Hun, an Elite, and a ninja rush over to the pod and try to tear it open to get him out while the others continue to fight. Mortu, the Guardians, Fugitoid, and a few of the other Utroms run out of the room to get to the transmat before Baxter could do anything to it. "We must hurry before the transmat is secured!"

Shredder bursts out of the pod. "After the Utrom, now!"

Before Shredder, Hun, and the Elite could exit the room, the turtles, Amy, and Splinter block their way. "You'll have to go through us first," Raph growls. "You're not worth wasting my time," Shredder says and starts to press some buttons on the control panel.

Some kind of substance comes out and blocks the exit. Some weird white liquid comes pouring out from the walls and pods. A tunnel comes out from the wall and Shredder, along with the Elite and Hun, run into it before the tunnel disappears.

Everyone rushes to the walls and try to hit them, trying to figure a way out, but the walls don't budge.

Donnie is at the control panel, trying to find a way out as the room fills up with the white liquid. "It's no good, I can't work these controls!" he exclaims.

Leo slices at the wall before it closes up. "I keep slicing at the wall, but it just heals itself. It's like the room's alive."

"We have to get out! We just have to!" Amy shouts as she repeatedly slices the wall and it closes up every time.

"Ames!" Leo yells, grabbing her hand before she strikes at the wall again and faces her towards him. "We'll find a way out. I promise." Amy looks at him as she pants, frustrated, but also curious to how Shredder knew how to work the room. It was as if he's used it before…

"Wait!" Donnie calls out as he walks to stand with the others. "That's it! This is a techno organic chamber. We need to think a little less techno and a little more organic," Donnie uses his staff to hit the wall and it jiggles. "See? The walls have techno organic nerve endings. They can feel. Just follow my rhythm," Donnie explains and hits the wall. The others follow. "If we can agitate the nerve endings just so…"

As they continue to hit the walls, the room starts to make a weird noise and they soon stop when the room starts to shake violently. "She's gonna blow!" Donnie shouts. The white liquid shoots up, along with the turtles, Amy, and Splinter and they soon explode out through the ceiling and into a hallway, landing roughly on the ground.

"Okay, that was nasty," Mikey says as he stands up. "Why is it that these missions involve us getting wet?" Amy murmurs as she squeezes her hair dry. She shivers in disgust as she looks down at the white liquid all over her clothes.

* * *

Outside the building, April and Casey are sitting around. A soldier talks on the phone and orders his troops inside. Robots blast at them and one soldier drags his unconscious comrade away.

"We can't sit around anymore, we need to know what's going on in there," April says as she changes in the back, Casey covering his eyes in the front while she changes. "The authorities won't talk to us, but they might talk to a TV news reporter." When April finishes changing, she steps out to reveal herself in a yellow jumpsuit, holding a microphone in her hand. "How do I look?" she asks and Casey turns to look at her.

"Uh great," Casey comments, "If you're a moving toxic waste."

April punches Casey in the shoulder. "Ow!" Casey exclaims, rubbing his arm.

"You're no help." She picks up a homemade news camera and holds it out to Casey. "Can you at least be my cameraman?"

"Do I have a choice?" he questions.

"If Amy was here, they wouldn't believe a sixteen year old girl got a job as a cameraman."

* * *

Back inside the building, the Guardians and Utroms stand guard in front of the transmat. "Be ready for anything," Mortu orders them.

Suddenly, two devices are tossed in front of them and they start to spark. They jump out of the way in time as they explode and the Shredder steps out from the smoke. The Utroms begin to fire at him, but the lasers just bounce off his suit like it was nothing.

"Stay back!" Mortu exclaims to him. "I will not let you destroy the transmat!" Mortu charges forward to attack Shredder, but then he strikes him, knocking him onto the transmat, which begins to glow.

"I do not intend to destroy it, Mortu," Shredder says as he walks up the stairs. "I will use it to send you to your doom. Perhaps I'll place you in the extreme heat of a supernova, or the cold endless vacuum of space." Baxter shocks Fugitoid, knocking him onto the transmat as well. "And you're just the beginning, after I dispose of you, I will use this device to conquer the world of the Utroms! And I'll destroy every last one of your kind, Mortu!"

"Not if we got anything to say about it!"

Shredder turns to see the turtles, Amy, and Splinter standing at the entrance of the doorway, their weapons out and ready to fight. "Remember us?" Raph asks as he twirls his sai around.

"I grow tired of you creatures and your constant interference!" Shredder exclaims. "Elite ninjas, attack!" the Elite charge forward at the turtles and Amy. "Stockman, power up the transmat! Finish Mortu and his friends!"

"Yes master," Baxter says and walks away.

"We have to stop Stockman!" Leo calls out as he fights against an Elite.

"And here I am fresh out of bug spray!" Mikey exclaims as he fights an Elite.

"Why don't we just get Shredder to ask him to stop?!" Raph shouts as he blocks the Elite's ax. "Stockman seems to listen to him!"

"Yeah, only so he doesn't die!" Amy retorts as she stands behind the Elite that was fighting Leo. He turns to her and starts to fight her.

"That's it!" Donnie exclaims as he blocks an Elite's attack. "Stockman's control chip must be voice activated!" Donnie evades the Elite and jumps to crouch down near Fugitoid. "Psst, Professor Honeycutt, can your audio processor replicate any sound?"

"Of course," Fugitoid answers, nodding.

"We need your best impersonation of the Shredder, now!"

Fugitoid starts to beep a bit before he sounds just like Shredder, "Stockman, step away from the controls." Stockman stops what he is doing and steps away. The Shredder sees this.

"Stockman, don't listen to him. You obey only me!" Shredder says.

"Don't listen to him, override all voice command protocols," Fugitoid orders.

Baxter starts to spark before he shakes his head. "I'm…I'm free! I obey no one now!" Baxter jumps on the Shredder and electrocutes him. Everyone stops what they are doing and watches. "Who's in charge now, master?" Baxter retorts and Shredder falls against the transmat. Baxter soon stops electrocuting him and Shredder falls to the ground.

"I'm free, free of him at last!" Baxter laughs as he crawls away from the Shredder. Amy blinks slowly. "Okay then…that will give me lasting traumatization."

Hun and the Elite rush over to the Shredder. "Master!" Hun exclaims.

"Do you think the Shredder is…?" Leo starts.

Hun picks up the Shredder's body. "We'll be back, freaks."

Something slips out of Shredder's hand as they begin to leave and bounces near them. The hand thing's claws sinks into the floor and it begins to countdown. Weird red lasers seep through the floor and spread throughout the room. Donnie and Mikey walk over to it and Donnie bends down to pick it up.

"Do not touch it!" Mortu exclaims as he runs over to them. "It's an Utrom implosion device, the techno organic virus it contains will destroy you. Already it has thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten minutes!" Everyone gasps in shock and horror.

"Can't you stop it?" Donnie questions.

"No," Mortu says gravely, "Unfortunately the virus was comprehensive, it spread too quickly."

"What kind of virus is that?! And how did Shredder get his hands on it?" Amy exclaims in disbelief.

"So Shredder found a way to stick it to us," Raph says, "even in defeat."

Meanwhile, the troops manage to fend off the security robots and they start to walk up the stairs.

A screen appears in front of Mortu and it shows the Councilors again.

"The human troops—"

"Are making their way—"

"Deeper into the building."

"We have to get them out before the place implodes!" Leo explains.

"The lower floors are completely sealed off, there's no way to contact them," Mortu tells them.

"There must be someone on the outside we can contact!" Mikey, Amy, and Raph seem to think the same thing and look at each other. Amy walks up to Leo and whispers in his ear.

* * *

Outside, April and Casey make their way through the crowd towards the general.

"General!" April calls out. "April O'Neil, channel nine news," the number on her suit slips and turns upside down. "Uh, channel six news. What can you tell us about the situation inside?"

"Reporters! I said keep them back behind the barricade!" the general orders and one of the troops push them back. '"Sir, the people have a right to know!" April calls out. "General!"

"April, Casey," a voice says into their earphones, "it's me, Leo."

"Hello?" April and Casey ask hesitantly.

"Leo? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm hearing your voice!" April exclaims happily.

"Me neither. When did you get three-way calling?" April elbows Casey in the chest. "Ow! What?"

"Hello! Alive!"

"Oh, right, woohoo!" Amy facepalms.

"Listen, you have to get the message out to evacuate the building. It's gonna self-destruct in about six minutes!" Leo informs them.

"General!" April calls out as she approaches the man again. "My, uh, station manager just received an urgent message from, uh, terrorist organization calling itself—"

"Goongala-Cowabunga," Casey finishes and April gives him a look.

"They're gonna blow up the building, you have to get your men out of there in the next—"

"I thought I told you to keep those lunatics behind the barricades!" the general scolds the soldier.

"But general!" April protests as they are pushed away again.

* * *

Back inside the building, the bomb is nearly down to five minutes and the Guardians plus more of the Utroms begin to run in the room. "Mr. Mortu," one of them calls out, "the transmat is powered up."

"Primary team, assemble on the platform," Mortu orders. "We're going home." Two of the Utroms in body suits kneel down and they crawl out of their suits.

"I hate walking on my tentacles," one of them complains.

"Oh shut up Kraang," the other one retorts. Amy walks over to them and picks them up, placing them on the transmat. She walks back to stand with the turtles.

A Guardian walks up to stand with the two Utroms and the transmat starts to light up. The beam is large enough to attract the attention of everyone outside. "What the—" the general exclaims, seeing the beam before turning to April and Casey. "Uh, how much time did you say we have to evacuate?" April smirks.

One of the soldiers sees a large shadow which growls and walks away. Before he can follow it, he gets an order from the general. "Everyone pull out! General's orders! Move it, move it, move it!"

As the bomb gets to 4 minutes, the Councilors ride in the room on their chairs.

"Mortu, we are the last. The others have been evacuated."

"Secondary team will accompany the Council," Mortu orders.

The Councilors depart from the chairs in glass hovercrafts and lands in the Guardians' hands. They step into the transmat.

"It is good—"

"To be going—"

"Home."

"Professor Honeycutt, would you care to join us?" Mortu asks. "We would gladly offer you asylum on our home world."

"Really? Me?" Fugitoid asks. "To live amongst an advance, peaceful civilization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good? It's a dream come true," he turns to face the turtles and Amy. "But my friends, I will miss you. I…I can't thank you enough."

"Take care of yourself, Professor," Donnie tells him.

"It was a wonderful and crazy experience to meet someone like you," Amy comments as she smiles. Fugitoid soon walks to step up to the platform.

"Mr. Mortu," Leo speaks up, "Thank you, for everything."

Mikey sniffs and wipes one of his eyes. "Man, I hate long goodbyes," Mikey sobs and hugs Raph as he continues to cry, which annoys Raph a bit. Amy steps away from Raph.

"It has been an honor to know you and your race, Mortu-san," Splinter says as he bows to him.

"It is we who are honored, Master Splinter," Mortu replies and bows back.

"I wish to say goodbye and to have a safe journey as well," Amy tells him as she stands next to Splinter, bowing. Mortu bows to her as well. "Before we leave, small tokens of your appreciation," Mortu holds out his hands and a glass orb appears. He hands it to Splinter.

Something happens and it seems to make Splinter go into some kind of trance. "Your Master Yoshi was the most loyal Guardian that ever served the Utrom." Yoshi and Splinter bow to each other. "He gave his life to protect us, but his spirit lives on in his collective history." Splinter soon comes out of his trance and he wipes away the tears filling his eyes.

"Amelia, you remind me of Yoshi himself. You have a brave spirit, very much like his. And so I give you this." Mortu sprinkles something over Amy and she closes her eyes as she feels something. When she opens them, she gasps when she sees wings made of ice on her back. "The power to fly and manipulate ice and snow. Use it well." Amy beams happily. "This is so awesome!" she exclaims, pumping her fists. "You deserve it, Ames," Leo tells her, smiling. "No fair, I want powers!" Mikey yells in defense, pouting. Raph smacks him in the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up."

"And now my friends, you must leave this building while you still can," Mortu kneels down and crawls out of his body. "Donatello, if you would do me the honor of powering up the transmat?"

"Sweet!" Donnie exclaims excitedly as Mortu crawls to the transmat. "I'm all over it." Amy laughs and before Donnie could do anything, shurikens are thrown at the panel. It sparks as Donnie jumps away from it. They look to see that the Shredder and the others have returned.

"As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!" Shredder exclaims to their shock.

Amy steps forward and pulls out her sword. "As long as I live, I will break you, you sick and demented monster!"

Shredder lunges for her and Leo pushes her out of the way, "Look out!" Shredder jumps in and starts to attack the turtles and Splinter. "Leo, I had him!" Amy exclaims angrily as Leo places her away from the fight. "Stay here, I mean it Ames," he warns before running off. Amy growls in frustration. He gets knocked down as well, however.

When he finishes them off, he makes his way towards the transmat. "For a thousand year struggle ends now!"

One of the Guardians draws his sword as Shredder gets closer, but then Amy ambushes him as well as the turtles. They manage a few hits before Splinter jumps in and kicks him off the transmat. The Guardian handles the Council he was holding and is about to engage in the fight, but Donnie stops him.

"No. Protect your masters, we'll handle the Shredder!"

"Let me finish the turtles and their pink friend," Hun says to Shredder. "No! They are mine," Shredder answers and stands up. "You and the others track down Stockman. He is still of some use to me!" Hun and the Elite leave the room and Shredder makes his way back to the turtles, Amy, and Splinter. "No!" Shredder exclaims as Donnie is back at the control panel, trying to work out the wrecked controls before he hits a button and the transmat begins to work again.

"We shall meet again," the Guardian says and they begin to disappear.

"After ten centuries, I will not be denied my revenge!" Shredder shouts and rushes to catch them, but they completely disappear, enraging him further. "You," Shredder says threateningly to the turtles, Amy, and Splinter. "You have been little more than thorns in my side. But now, you have robbed me of my triumph! And for that, you shall pay with your lives!" Shredder raises his claw to strike, but Splinter blocks it with his staff.

"Shredder, there is no time!" Splinter protests. "The building is about to implode. Even you cannot survive."

Shredder uses his other claw and breaks Splinter's staff, "Then we shall all perish together!"

Donnie tries to use his staff to hit the Shredder, but it only breaks in half and Shredder kicks him. There is nearly a minute left on the bomb. The Shredder then knocks down Splinter. Mikey attacks and gets a few hits in while Raph tries throwing his sais at him, but Shredder catches them and kicks the two turtles back. Leo manages to knock Shredder down, making him drop the sais and Raph picks them up. "Thanks, bro," Raph replies, picking up his weapons.

Shredder stands back up, standing between Leo and Raph, and they charge at him. They manage to get a few cuts in his suit, making him spark.

"Guys!" Donnie calls out as he runs towards the control panel, "Use your weapons to penetrate his armor, I think we can stop him for good!" Donnie kicks at a loose metal board and causes it to fall. Leo hands Splinter one of his swords and they all begin to attack Shredder, stabbing their weapons into his armor. "Time to put these powers to good use!" Amy exclaims as she flies towards Shredder. She throws ice at his armor, penetrating it.

"You pathetic creatures," Shredder groans as he is still standing, "cannot hurt me!"

"Don't be so sure!" Donnie shouts and connects two wires together. A large spark flies and it strikes the Shredder. He falls down. As they walk to stand around his fallen body, Amy looks down at him. They hear a noise coming from the Shredder and they look down to see smoke seep out from the Shredder's stomach and it starts to open up. They see eyes inside.

"The Shredder's," Donnie starts and the Utrom prisoner crawls out, "An Utrom?!"

"Not only is he an Utrom…" Amy starts.

"Ahh!" Mikey screams, interrupting her, "It's the prisoner dude! He's the one who-who—"

"Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash on Earth a millennia ago!" the Utrom finishes.

"He ain't so tough now!" Raph growls, punching his hands, "let's just squish him!"

The Utrom growls and jumps to attach itself on Raph's face and he squirms around to try and get him off.

"What did you say?" the Utrom laughs, "I can't seem to hear you!"

"Get it off!" Mikey shouts as Leo tries to pull him off, "Or there's gonna be a tiny little Shredder alien busting out of Raph's chest!"

Amy smacks him in the head. "Ow!"

"Get off of him, you jerk!" Amy exclaims as she tries to help Leo. He snaps at her and they let go. "Eep!" Amy shouts in a high-pitched voice. She growls and throws an icicle at the Utrom, finally knocking him off Raph's head. The Utrom scurries away and hides somewhere in the room. Donnie rushes back to the control panel and begins to try to get a location in for them to escape.

"Guys, quick, I've got the transmat recalibrated!" Donnie calls out.

They run to the transmat. "Let's hope wherever we're going is a lot better than the last place we went!" Leo says, the Utrom following. The bomb gets closer and closer to zero. The Utrom jumps to catch them, but they're already gone. He screams as a look of horror is on his face and the bomb goes off.

* * *

Outside, the building explodes, and April and Casey take cover behind the Battle Shell as a bright light nearly blinds them. They look to see a giant hole where the building once was.

"The guys," Casey says gravely. "And Amy…my best friend…" April murmurs.

They hear something above them and they look up to see the same blue beam. They watch as Splinter and the turtles fall out of it. To their shock, Amy was flying and she swoops down to catch the five. She lands with them on top of the Battle Shell.

"Well, I got us out," Donnie says, "But apparently I neglected to get us down."

"Guys, Master Splinter!" April cries out in relief, "You're alive."

They all cheer as they give each other hugs. "Good to see you!" Raph says. Leo notices April's outfit.

"So, what's with the get-up? You a news reporter?" he teases. April throws away the microphone with a laugh. "In another lifetime maybe," she retorts, shrugging. Soon, police sirens can be heard not too far away.

"I suggest we continue our reunion in a less conspicuous location," Splinter tells them as police cars appear at the hole. They all get into the Battle Shell.

"So do you think we've seen the last of the Shredder this time?" Leo asks as he fastens his seatbelt. April steps up, surprised. "The Shredder?! Don't tell me he was in there too!"

"Boy, have we got a story to tell you!" Amy and the turtles say at the same time.

* * *

As the Battle Shell approaches the street, they all talk about the recent events. "Well, we're just about there, Amy," Donnie calls out to the brunette. She sighs in exhaustion. "Man, what a long adventure. I can't wait to tell Grandmamma all about it." As if it was an answer, they hear police sirens. They stop when they see an ambulance at Amy's building.

"What?" Amy asks as she steps out. She peeks around the corner and a paramedic steps out…

With her grandmother on a gurney.

Amy gasps and covers her mouth. Leo steps up to her. "Ames? What's—" he sees her gaze and he looks in horror.

"How is she?" a police officer asks. The paramedic gives a grave look. "D.O.A. Dead on arrival." Amy starts to cry as she backs away. "No…how can this be? She wasn't supposed to die! She was supposed to live a long life!" she protests while sobbing. The others look on in sadness for their fallen grandma figure. Amy sobs into Leo's plastron and he hugs her as they watch the ambulance ride away.

"Are you Amy?"

They turn to a red haired with black streaks girl with a black short sleeved t-shirt, a red skirt falling onto her knees with red stripes, black leggings and broad tenis. Her friend, who is a blonde, wears a white tank top under a pink blouse, a white skirt onto her thighs and pink boots. Before the turtles and Splinter had time to react, the red-haired girl holds up a hand.

"We know Grandmamma, don't worry. My name is Ann."

"And I'm Lily!" her friend exclaims.

"D-Do you know what happened?" Amy asks, trembling. Ann frowns sadly as she glances at Lily.

"It was just her time."

Amy sobs as the others pull her in for a hug.

Truly a cruel twist of fate for that day.


	35. Reflections

**Angel: One of my favorite episodes! YASSS!**

 **Splinter's POV**

 _A jar with my sons inside falls. Sometimes you revisit the past. The jar breaks and the ooze that changed us falls on them. Other times, the past revisits you. My now grown sons pull out their weapons, facing a variety of their foes. Amelia jumps in the middle of them. They find themselves surrounded. With a swipe of their weapons, the enemies disappear. These moments can blur the boundary between memories and reality._

 _They find themselves in the hand of the Shredder. He laughs at them menacingly. However, this was all an illusion. My sons and Amelia are still sitting in front of me, meditating just as they had been when I had closed my eyes. And yet, sometimes, the past is a mirror in which we can see the reflection of what the future holds._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles and Amy are blindfolded by the side of their masks, holding bamboo sticks as part of their training. They had come to Casey's farmhouse for a break from their past adventure…however, Splinter wanted to use their time to train, not relax.

"Master Splinter," Donnie speaks, "When you said we were coming up here for a little rest and recuperation, I thought maybe you meant rest and recuperation."

"Ah, Donatello, there is nothing more restful for a ninja than rigorous training," Splinter explains, "It brings focus and—" He hears gaming noises and turns to see Mikey playing a video game, his mask off. Splinter smacks it out of his hand.

Mikey kneels down and picks it up, "Gamedude! Speak to me, gamedude!"

Splinter pulls him by his mask to the others, April and Casey relaxing by the trees. "Now, defend yourselves. And Amelia, no using your powers!"

Amy pouts at that.

"Uh, sensei, we got zero visibility here," Raph points out. Splinter flips over them and charges at Leo, who defends himself. Raph blocks his staff as does Donnie when Splinter jumps over him. Mikey also defends himself and Amy almost trips Splinter to the ground when she waves her staff.

"Not bad, huh sensei?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, not bad at all," Splinter kneels on one knee, "We are finished for today," everyone except Leo and Amy put their bamboo sticks down. Splinter trips them, causing them to fall into a pile, but Leo and Amy jump over them.

"Master Splinter, you said we were finished," Donnie says.

"A true ninja should never believe everything he hears," Splinter bows to the two and they bow back. "Well done, Amelia and Leonardo."

"There goes Leo making us look bad again," Donnie retorts as he stands up.

"Yeah, well, Leo doesn't always get it right," Raph murmurs as he stands, adjusting his mask.

"What was that, Raphael?" Splinter calls out.

"Uh, nothing, sensei," Raph answers nervously, walking past him. Amy smirks and trips Leo, making him land on the grass. The other three snicker.

"Looks like I outsmarted you this time," Amy says, smiling as she holds out a hand to Leo. Leo smiles a bit and she helps him up.

"Come, let us sit and talk," Splinter says as they approach April, who is reading, and Casey, who is lying in his lounge chair.

"It's no big deal, really, but I was just thinking about the first time we met the Shredder and how we almost had Leonardo and Amelia here going over to the dark side," Raph says, waving his fingers.

Leo groans and places a hand on his head. "Oh, here we go again. You know, I still feel like an idiot about that whole thing," he explains.

"Leo, you didn't know who he truly was, it's not your fault," Amy assures him, taking his hand gently. Leo smiles as he squeezes back, a warm feeling in his chest.

"And I never considered 'going over to the dark side.' I TRIED to tell him," Amy points out to Raph.

"And I don't blame ya. The Shredder almost had you believing he was a good guy. Remember?"

" _The Shredder invited you and ice princess to a little party, and like suckers, you went…alone." Leo looks around suspiciously. "Hello?" he calls out, stepping further into the room. "Hello…?" Amy says hesitantly._

 _About a dozen ninjas come out of hiding, surrounding the two. Leo and Amy pull out their swords, back to back. Leo scowls as the ninjas come closer. "I'll take this side, you take that side," Leo says to Amy, who nods. Leo jumps in the air, taking a stance with his swords. Three ninjas jump at him, but he rolls out of the way. He then jumps back up and kicks them in one fell swoop. Amy backflips three times over three ninjas before she ducks under one of their weapons being swung at her. Amy jumps up and split-kicks two of them before disarming one and kicking him to the ground._

 _Leo cuts off swords of his ninjas and kicks one away. One of them inches towards him, sword in hand. Amy yells while she jumps, knocking him to the ground. Leo takes another stance with his swords as all thirteen ninjas lay on the ground, defeated._

 _They hear clapping and turn to a man in the shadows. "Impressive, very impressive," he comments and stops clapping. "My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you two justice." He steps out of the shadows, a grin on his face, a few feet away from them. Leo stands in front of Amy, katanas in hand._

" _I am Oruko Saki, eighth generation master of ninjitsu, and you both are…?" he finishes, gesturing to the two. Leo puts away his swords and moves away from Amy, but not too far. "Leonardo, and this is my friend, Amelia," Leo decides to say, bowing. Amy does the same._

" _I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves, but you must know, there is a force. A corrupt and evil force that is out there, right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world," he sighs and looks at the symbol of the Foot Clan._

" _Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my humble army of ninjas. We stand alone against them, as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good," he steps up to them. "I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."_

Mikey breathes deeply. "Join me, Leonardo and Amelia. I am your father," he mimics in a deep voice.

"For the last time, I rejected his offer, Leo did not," Amy points out, annoyed.

"I can't believe you bought the Shredder's whole twisted story," Raph replies.

"Neither can I," Leo murmurs, feeling bad.

"Do not feel bad, my son. You hoped his words were true. It is the nature of a good heart to hope," Splinter tells him, placing a hand on his own heart.

"I'm just glad you guys opened my eyes, especially you and Ames, sensei. I should have seen through the Shredder's lies. I should have seen it coming," Leo says and he looks down to see he's still holding Amy's hand. Amy blushes and pulls her hand away, but Leo takes it back, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that the Shredder didn't see Master Splinter coming," Mikey comments, pointing at Splinter.

" _Remember that first time we went to face the Shredder?" They stare intensely at each other, waiting for something, anything. He knocks Donnie back. "He kicked our shells all over the place."_

 _Shredder raises his gauntlet to catch Leo off-guard. "No!" Leo turns to see Raph dodging the gauntlet. Shredder picks him up from his belt and throws him to the wall. Mikey is surrounded by ninjas. "Hang on, Mikey!" Amy shouts as she backflips and split kicks two ninjas. Still in the air, she rolls into a ball and knocks the rest down. "Nice moves, Amy!" Mikey praises and Shredder knocks him to the wall. "Ow…"_

 _Leo continues to fight until he runs right into Shredder. He knocks him into the wall, hard._

" _And you should've seen Amy."_

" _HEY!" he turns to see Amy, clenching her sword tightly. "You wanna fight them, you gotta go through me, Shredder!" she challenges._

" _Amy, no!" Raph yells._

 _Shredder laughs as he steps up to her. "Such big speech for a little girl," he taunts. Amy narrows her eyes before jumping up and striking Shredder. The turtles gasp. Shredder slides a bit from the blow._

 _Amy takes a stance with her sword. "I've had training," she explains as she glares. Shredder yells and sweep kicks her, but she backflips and kicks him. Both of them are holding against each other pretty well. The turtles look in shock. Shredder knocks her to the wall with a palm strike and she slides in front of Leo with a grunt. Leo gives a look of horror and helps her up. Shredder inches towards them, raising his gauntlet._

" _None of you will leave here alive!" Shredder narrows his eyes, having enough._

" _I thought for sure the Shredder was going to finish us all off."_

" _Yeah, too bad he forgot about one thing. A little 90-pound weapon of mass destruction we like to call dear old dad."_

" _You destroyed my family once, I will not allow that to happen again."_

 _Splinter strikes him with his staff and jumps to the water tower, glancing at it. He gestures to Shredder with his finger. Shredder charges at him and tries to punch him, but Splinter dodges them and uses his staff to block more blows. Splinter evades him as he steps closer, slicing a support beam of the water tower. Splinter gets an idea and moves away as Shredder slices more beams. The water tower starts to creak, which Shredder notices._

" _This is for my Master Yoshi!" Splinter declares and kicks one of the support beams, allowing the water tower to fall. Splinter just watches. The turtles and Amy move away from the water tower. Shredder makes a run for it before the water tower collapses on him, spraying him with water. The water tower breaks completely and water is everywhere. Soon, it stops and Shredder is on the ground, soaking wet along with his army. The water tower falls on him._

" _I thought I had avenged my Master Yoshi," Shredder's gauntlet rises up from the wreckage, "But the Shredder was not finished."_

"Finished? I wonder if he'll ever be finished," Casey comments.

"He does have a habit of coming back," Leo points out.

"A nasty habit," Amy murmurs.

"Yeah, remember April's place?" Donnie asks.

"I wish I could forget it," Mikey says, his head on his knees.

 _Leo crashes through one of the windows. They give a look of shock and he lands on the floor, bruised. Amy covers her mouth as tears threaten to fall out of her eyes._

" _Leo!" Donnie exclaims._

" _Leo, what happened?" Raph demands._

 _Mikey kneels beside him and picks up his head gently. He struggles to open his eyes. "Who did this to you?" Raph asks as his vision clears. They all look worried, especially Amy. Leo grunts as he closes his eyes. Raph scowls in anger and clenches his fists._

" _I'm gonna find out who did this," he growls, pulling out his sais as he walks to the window. "Ditto!" Amy exclaims, following him._

" _No, Raph, Ames, wait," Leo calls out hoarsely. They kneel to him. Leo pulls them to his ear._

" _He's back. The…Shredder," he mumbles quietly._

 _The door bursts open and the Shredder steps in. "Oh crud," Raph comments under his breath._

" _It's really him, like Leo said," Mikey says as the Shredder stands in front of them. "Say farewell to each other while you still can."_

" _Oh yeah, Mr. Spikey Pants? Well, you're the one who should be saying…farewell…to, uh, to yourself!" Mikey retorts nervously._

" _Oh yeah, Mikey, that got 'im," Raph deadpans. Shredder narrows his eyes at them._

" _Guys, I say we shred his butt once and for all!" Raph declares. They charge at him. Shredder punches Raph down before knocking Mikey to the floor. Donnie leaps with his bo staff and Shredder snatches his weapon before knocking Donnie against a pole near Amy, Leo, and April. The Elite jump in front of Shredder._

" _Finish them off," Shredder orders._

 _They charge at the turtles and they finish them off. Mikey jumps to the door and opens it. "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!"_

 _As Raph and Casey fend off some ninjas, April and Amy help Leo get inside. Raph, Splinter, and Casey run inside. Mikey locks the door and Shredder barricades it with a metal bar. Pulling out a sphere, he presses it and as soon as he throws it to the ground, the shop catches on fire._

" _Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!" he says, swiping an air duct, which gives off smoke._

" _Hey, this door's getting hot," Mikey tells them, trying to open the door. "It's jammed. It-it won't open." Amy steps in front of him and tries to pry it open. "He's right."_

" _Gas plus flame equals…let's book now!" Casey realizes. "We gotta get out of here!" Raph exclaims as he and Mikey try to pry the door open with their weapons. Amy tries to pull the door open._

 _The fire gets larger and larger until finally it explodes, knocking the police back._

"That was NOT a good day," Leo comments. April sighs as she hugs her knees.

"I really miss that old place," she turns to them. "Do you think he's gone, for good? The Shredder?"

"I don't know. I sure thought Leo and ice princess here finished him off that at the Foot headquarters."

 _Leo and Amy land in front of the fire, looking intensely at Shredder, who has Leo's swords. The three narrow their eyes at each other. They grip their swords tightly before Shredder leaps in the air. Leo and Amy follow._

 _They yell as they inch towards each other in the air and a slice is heard as they land. They look at Shredder before seeing his head fall off his body! The body crashes to the floor, dropping Leo's swords. Leo puts the sword away and Amy hands him his. The three join them as they look down at Shredder wordlessly. Shredder was finally defeated. The suffering was over._

" _But it wasn't the end of him. Remember what happened the night our pals the Utroms were finally gonna beam themselves back home?"_

" _I'll definitely never forget it. That was when I got my powers!"_

 _Amy gasps when she sees wings made of ice on her back. "The power to fly and manipulate ice and snow. Use it well."_

 _Mortu kneels down and crawls out of his body. "Donatello, if you would do me the honor of powering up the transmat?"_

" _Sweet!" Donnie exclaims excitedly. Shurikens are thrown at the panel. It sparks as Donnie jumps away from it. "The Shredder came back into TCRI building…badder than ever."_

 _They look to see that Shredder and the others have returned. "As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!"_

 _Shredder drops something. The hand thing's claws sinks into the floor, beginning to countdown. Weird red lasers seep through the floor and spread out through the room. "Seems like he's always trying to make sure we never leave anywhere alive." Donnie and Mikey walk over to it, Donnie bending down to pick it up._

" _Do not touch it!" Mortu exclaims as he runs over to them. "It's an Utrom implosion device, the techno organic virus it contains will destroy you. Already it is thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten minutes!"_

 _Everyone gasps in shock and horror. The turtles, Amy, and Splinter stand against Shredder and his minions._

" _Bomb schmob. You guys are forgetting the freakiest part of that whole deal," The Shredder lunges at them and fights them. "The Shredder's true identity!"_

" _You pathetic creatures have interfered with my plans one time too many! For that, you shall pay with your lives!" Shredder raises his claw to strike, but Splinter blocks it with his staff._

" _Shredder, there is no time!" Splinter protests. "The building is about to implode. Even you could not survive!"_

 _Shredder uses his other claw and breaks Splinter's staff, "Then we shall all perish together!"_

 _Donnie tries to use his staff to hit the Shredder, but it only breaks in half and Shredder kicks him. There is nearly a minute left on the bomb. The Shredder then knocks down Splinter. Mikey attacks and gets a few hits in while Raph penetrates his armor with his sais. Leo slices at his armor._

" _Guys!" Donnie calls out as he runs towards the control panel, "Use your weapons to penetrate his armor, I think we can stop him for good!" They stab their weapons into his armor and Amy flies towards Shredder, throwing ice at his armor._

" _You pathetic creatures," Shredder groans as he is still standing, "cannot defeat me!"_

" _Don't be so sure!" Donnie shouts and connects two wires together. A large spark flies and it strikes Shredder. He falls down. As they walk to stand around his fallen body, Amy looks down at him. They hear a noise coming from Shredder and they look down to see smoke seep out from the Shredder's stomach, starting to open up. They see eyes inside._

" _Ahh!" Mikey screams._

" _Man, when we found out the Shredder was an Utrom, I nearly soiled my shell!"_

 _The Utrom growls and jumps to attach itself on Raph's face and he squirms around, trying to get him off. "Nasty little bug."_

 _"I always knew he had a connection to them. It was obvious. I mean, come on, he knew how to work the controls, and he had a virus from them."_

" _Get it off!" Mikey shouts as Leo tries to pull him off. "Get off him, you jerk!" Amy exclaims as she tries to help Leo. He snaps at her and they let go. "Eep!"_

 _Amy growls and throws an icicle at the Utrom, finally knocking him off of Raph's head._

" _Guys, quick!" Donnie calls out. They run to the transmat. The Utrom follows them. The bomb gets closer and closer to zero. The Utrom jumps to catch them, but they're already gone. He screams as a look of horror is on his face and the bomb goes off._

" _How come every place we go, things get blown up?"_

" _Just lucky, I guess."_

"Lucky? Yeah, but that last time wasn't so lucky for the Shredder," Donnie points out.

"There's no way he could have survived that, right?" April asks.

"I dunno, April, the Shredder may play rough, he may play dirty, but he don't play dead," Mikey answers. Amy gives a look of sadness at that as she plays with her crystal silently. _Grandmamma…_

"Yeah, but he sure leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes. I can't help but think of Master Yoshi," Leo explains.

 _Yoshi practices his skills, Splinter copying him. "Not only was he Master Splinter's sensei, he was also a guardian sworn to protect valuable secrets about the Utroms. Secrets that Shredder and his forces would stop at nothing to learn."_

 _Suddenly, Hun punches the door open. "But he didn't go down without a fight, though."_

" _Yeah, from what Master Splinter says, Master Yoshi was one tough dude."_

" _I wish we could've met him."_

" _It would've been an honor."_

 _The ninjas and Hun trap Yoshi. "You have to admire Master Yoshi's courage."_

" _He was defiant to the last." Shredder enters the room._

" _Yeah, he really threw in the Shredder's face."_

" _He who lives without honor…will end without honor!"_

" _Even though it cost him his life," Shredder raises his gauntlet before delivering the final blow to Yoshi. Splinter closes his eyes as the sound haunts his ears._

Splinter sighs, "When I think of my Master Yoshi, my heart aches. But I know that Master Yoshi kept his honor to the end. A true warrior. And a true guardian. Very much like Amelia."

When Leo turns to look at her, he is surprised to find she isn't there. The only trace of her being there is her favorite book…Leo thinks to himself. Amy would never leave behind her favorite book. It was given to her by her…Leo's eyes widen.

Before he could do anything, Casey stands up, enraged. "With the Shredder and Hun and Purple Dragons!" he grabs his chair and smashes it against the tree. "The heartless goons, like, I just wanna gaaaah!"

They stare at him uncomfortably. "I think what Mr. Jones here is trying to say is, we're sorry for yout loss, Master Splinter," April sits down with him, holding his hand.

"Thank you," he bows. "We have all suffered at the hands of the Shredder."

April and Casey look down at their hands before glancing up at each other. They retract their hands, Casey scratching his neck sheepishly and April blushing.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Mikey asks, noticing the brunette is not there with them.

"I guess all the…you know, reminded her of Grandmamma," Leo suggests and they give each other looks of understanding.

"Grandmamma was taken from us too soon. I can only imagine what Amelia is going through right now," Splinter says in thought.

"She always had that spunk. Now we'll never have it again," Raph sighs.

"Grandmamma was the last relative Amy had. Now…she's got no family," Mikey murmurs.

"Wrong," they turn to Leo, who has a determined look on his face. "We're her family. And it's up to us to help her. I'll go talk to her," he stands up and his brothers make kissy faces. Leo rolls his eyes and heads to the barn. When he peeks inside, he sees Amy in the corner, moving a snowflake in her hands absentmindedly.

"Ames?"

Amy stops and looks up. She sighs when she sees that it's him. "Yes, Leo?"

"…You miss your grandmother, don't you?"

"Of course I miss her…she was all I had. And now…she's gone. I'm all alone…" She hides her face in her knees.

Leo steps up to her and kneels down so he could be at the same height as her. "Hey…" she looks up and he cups her cheek.

"You are not alone, okay? You've got us now. And I promise we'll never abandon you," he murmurs, close enough to kiss her again. Amy blushes and looks away. Despite them kissing in space, they were still friends…right? Amy had never mentioned it, he had never mentioned it…but still, Amy couldn't help but feel in the back of her mind that she shouldn't have agreed to take the kiss back.

"…Thank you," she whispers and Leo smiles, helping her up. Amy smiles as she walks back to the group. Amy sits down and the others smile, deciding not to ruin it by asking if she was alright. Judging by how she looked, it was better if they didn't ask.

"You guys wanna know the funny part?" Donnie ponders.

"There's a funny part?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"Well, not haha funny, but kinda ironic. I was thinking that the Shredder had a bigger hand in our lives than we know. Without the Shredder, we'd all still be pet turtles in a glass jar right now," they give him confused looks.

"What you talking about, Willis?" Mikey asks in a deep voice.

"Well, allow me to explain. As you all might recall, we got mutated by that strange ooze when we were only babies."

"I remember it as if it were yesterday. You were all so cute," Splinter comments and Amy giggles. Leo blushes in embarrassment.

"The ooze that mutated us came from the TCRI building, right? And why did the TCRI building even exist? Because the Utroms were trying to build their transmat so they could go home! And why did the Utroms need to go home?" Donnie continues.

"Because they were late for dinner?" Mikey jokes.

"No, because an evil prisoner they were transporting across the galaxy sabotaged their starship. Causing them to crash-land on Earth centuries ago. And they've been trapped here ever since. And who was this evil prisoner who caused the Utroms so much trouble? He was in fact, a drum roll please…the Shredder!"

It is now night time and a camp fire is in the middle of them as they listen. "Ahem, ergo the Shredder had a direct hand in our creation. See what I mean?"

They give him confused looks. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, no," Raph answers.

"Ladies and mutants, how NOT to tell our origin story," Mikey says sarcastically.

"No, listen, if the Shredder hadn't made the Utroms crash in the first place, then they never would have developed the ooze. And if they never developed the ooze, we'd never had been mutated and if we've never been mutated, we'd be eating fish flakes in some kid's aquarium right now! And we definitely never met Amy either."

Leo gives a shocked look at that last sentence. A life…without Amy? That was like…like…he didn't even want to think about that.

"Whoa, that's really deep," Mikey scratches his head.

Raph shivers, "Being that closely related to the Shredder kinda makes me feel...dirty."

"Hmm, the Shredder may be a part of our origin, but it is we who choose our fate," Splinter says.

"And even if the Shredder's still out there, no matter what he throws at us, no matter how he messes with our lives, nothing he does will change the most important thing: that we're family," Leo puts his hands on Amy and Mikey's shoulders.

Mikey starts laughing. "Leo, that was off the charts of the sappo meter. You've been watching way too many after-school specials, bro," Mikey points a marshmallow at Leo's plastron.

"Just like you play too many video games or read too many comics or watch too much TV…" Amy lists and Mikey glares at her.

"Just eat your smores and keep quiet, Mikey. Leo's got a point," Mikey throws the marshmallow at his nose and he growls, clenching his fists.

Mikey laughs again. "You are so dead, laughing boy," Raph inches towards Mikey.

"Watch the graham crackers!" Leo warns, but the warning is too late as Raph tackles Mikey. Leo and Donnie jump into the fight to stop them. Casey stands up, "Pile on!" he jumps into the pile and the other three just watch.

"Well, it's definitely a family. Do you think we'll ever be able to teach the kids some manners?" April says to Splinter.

"Miss O'Neil, teaching the ancient art of ninjitsu is hard enough. I am afraid even I cannot work with those," he answers.

"You can't, but I can," Amy murmurs as she stands up and whistles with her fingers. They turn to her and she crosses her arms, glaring. They sweat nervously and go back to their seats, whistling sheepishly.


	36. The Ultimate Ninja

**Angel: Another favorite of mine! And hopefully yours too, since this is a important episode!**

 **Leo's POV**

 _I have been raised to believe that words like truth and honor are more than just words. A shadow stands above me as I dangle from a rope. He holds a purple bubble shaped prison. I growl and narrow my eyes. I have to get it back…I have to. But one of the real difficulties of living a life of honor is that sometimes…he pulls out a sword and cuts the rope. You might have to pay the ultimate price for it. I scream as I fall towards the water._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Thunder strikes in New York. But it didn't seem to stop a certain being to emerge from lightning and darkness. He had long red hair and a cape. He stands up and walks to a dripping faucet of water. He places his hand under it. "Show me. Show me the one I seek," he says as the water turns into a mirror. A light then emerges to show Leo. "Here is the one you seek," a voice murmurs. "Yes, now find him. For his end is soon at hand."

* * *

It's early in the night and the turtles are lounging around in the lair. Leo is brushing his teeth. When he finishes and grabs a glass of water, he stops when he notices stocking in his glass. He sighs in slight annoyance as he removes the stocking. "Nice," he remarks and looks around at April's drying clothes hanging all around the bathroom. He was lucky Amy didn't use the same method, she preferred using a dryer that Donnie installed for her. He walks out and yawns a bit before he comes across Splinter.

"Master Splinter," Leo says and they bow to each other, "May I speak with you?"

"Certainly my son," Splinter answers.

"You know, it's great having April live with us. After all, I mean, she's been through a lot. Amy too. April lost her place because of us and Amy just lost her grandmother, but it's just that—"

"Hey, I found that hairbrush I promised you," April calls out as she walks towards the two with a hairbrush in her hand. "How'd that shampoo and conditioner work out?"

"It was wonderful," Splinter replies as he takes the hairbrush, "My hair has never felt so full bodied and supple. And my split ends, they are all gone. Truly, I am in your debt, Miss O'Neil," Splinter smiles gratefully. Leo had looked in shock before he had crossed his arms.

"Oh, you're more than welcome," April answers and soon walks away, humming.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Leonardo?" Splinter questions.

"Nothing sensei," Leo decides to drop it, "Everything's just fine."

Amy reads a book as she walks, not noticing Leo walking in front of her. She bumps into Leo and they both fall to the ground. "Ow," she murmurs as she rubs her head. "I'm so sorry, Ames!" Leo exclaims as he picks up her book and holds it out to her. Amy smiles a bit and takes it from him. "Its fine, I didn't see you either," she tells him as he helps her stand up.

"What are you reading?" Leo asks curiously and she immediately saddens. "My favorite book again…when my mom died, my grandmother would read it to me," she murmurs. Leo immediately felt bad for making her react that way. Amy's grandmother was still a tense subject for her. "I'm sorry," he says. "You didn't know," she tells him gently.

"So what's the book about, anyway? You never told me," Leo asks. She beams at him and opens the book to show him. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" she exclaims, smiling. Leo couldn't help but smile as well. He had only asked to make her feel better, which seemed to have worked. He couldn't stand her to be upset, especially if he had caused it. She had a pretty smile and he would do anything to see it…

"And look, my favorite part! Here's where the female lead meets Prince Charming, but doesn't discover that it's him in chapter three!" Amy explains, leaning closer as she points. Leo looks and sneaks a glance at her. She looked much better than she did a few minutes ago.

Raph sits on the couch, twirling his sai in irritation as he watches the news about crime rates going up for the past few weeks. "The police seem unable to keep the peace on our city streets and this reporter can only hope that the current growing wave of gang violence is not the precursor of things to come." Raph gives a look of anger.

"Ah, I hate watching the news!" Raph groans as he turns the TV off. "It's all bad! These gangs out there, banging heads. It really ticks me off!"

"Raph, everything ticks you off," Donnie calls out from his lab station.

"Not everything…alright everything." Amy snickers from the top level of the lair.

Donnie walks up to a hover skiff that Casey and April hijacked from TCRI. "Man, the technology on this hover skiff is amazing. Do those Utroms know how to make cool stuff or what?" Donnie comments and then cringes when he hears a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey!" Donnie calls out. "Can you keep it down to only a slightly deafening cacophony?"

"Sorry bro!" Mikey calls back, a few pots and pans crashing to the floor as he walks out with a bowl of popcorn. "We don't have any kakoe phony, but we do have popcorn! The glorious, golden kernels of freshly popped joy, because it's movie night! WAHOO!" Mikey exclaims as he walks over and sits on the floor.

"Movie night, right," Raph says a little irritatingly. "Where the heck is that bonehead Casey Jones? He's supposed to be bringing the movie!"

"Now why would you let Casey bring it? Last time I had him over to my house for a movie night, I watched an all-night horror marathon," Amy calls out and shivers. "Never do _that_ again."

"Probably not the best idea letting Casey pick the flick," Donnie agrees as he walks into the living room and sits down on a chair. "No telling what we'll be watching tonight."

"Just something super spectacular!" Everyone looks over to see Casey come in through the elevator. "A movie so goongala great, they only remade it a gazillion times! And this, my friends, is the original, like me!" Suddenly, a snowball hits him on the head. "OW!" he looks up to see Amy laughing.

"Yeah, okay, we'll take Casey the movie critic's word for it," she laughs. "The original Casey, more like the only Casey who's a bonehead."

Casey suddenly trips and the video tape flies out of his hands and through the air. Leo skillfully slides down the fire escape stairs and jumps in the air to catch it. Before he could, Amy soars through the air and snatches the tape. "Huh?!" Leo says in surprise before crashing on the floor. Everyone laughs at him as Amy lands behind him. "The only person who can one-up Leo," Raph comments, smirking. "That's a first," Donnie replies, smiling.

Amy stands in front of Leo, hands on her hips. She had a bowl of popcorn that no one noticed until now. "I guess I beat you again," she says, holding up the tape with a smile. Leo chuckles awkwardly as he sits up. Amy places the tape in the VCR. The others soon come in: April and Splinter on the couch and Casey jumps onto it next to April. "Incoming!" He lands besides April and the jump startles her a bit. It made both of them uncomfortable.

Amy sits down next to Leo, who is sitting on a chair. Leo clears his throat. "If you want, you could sit here with me," he offers, blushing. Amy gives a wary look. "Leo…you do know there's not enough room on that chair," she points out dryly and Mikey snickers. "Romance fail," he murmurs and Leo smacks him. "And besides, I'm fine with sitting on the floor," Amy finishes as she grabs a pillow and sits on it.

"Hey bonehead," Raph calls out from next to Splinter. "I can't believe you picked a western."

"I can," Amy murmurs under her breath.

"I can't believe it either!" April says, but she sounds more excited than Raph. "This is Rio Gato! I love this movie!"

"Me too! Isn't it great how that punk kid challenges the old man?"

"Just so the kid can make a name for himself and it's great where—"

"Hey, I know it's great that you two found something in common, but you're kinda ruining it for us and it's barely even started," Amy interrupts, turning to look at them. "Yes, can we just watch the movie instead? Please?" Leo asks.

"Sorry," April and Casey reply. Amy snickers and covers her mouth. Mikey munches on his popcorn while Amy passes hers around.

* * *

When the movie is near its end, Mikey's popcorn is almost finished. Everyone is practically on the edge of their seats.

"After I'm done with you, sheriff, they'll know my name in every territory west of the Mississippi. Now…draw," the kid says as he and the sheriff are faced against each other.

"Look kid, having people know your name isn't important. Fame and glory aren't worth fighting for," the sheriff tells him.

"Enough talk, old man! I said draw," the kid replies. "On the count of three." As the kid countdowns, everyone is tense. Then a shot rings out and everyone gasps as the kid falls to his knees, then to the ground. The sheriff twirls his gun and puts it back in its holster. He shakes his head and walks away, concluding the movie.

"Can I pick 'em, or can I pick 'em?" Casey gloats and Amy claps. "My grandma would've loved this movie," she murmurs with a small smile.

"They sure don't make 'em like that anymore," Leo murmurs in awe.

"How cool was that Sheriff Bart guy?" Mikey comments and blows on his finger, pretending it was a gun.

"Yes, it was as if he was a samurai of the old west," Splinter replies.

"Ahh," Mikey complains as he uses his nunchucks to poke through the popcorn bowl. "The popcorn's gone."

"I can't imagine where it all went, Mikey," Raph comments sarcastically.

"I was hungry, but now I'm really hungry," Mikey complains and turns to Amy. "Hey, Amy, you got any more?" Amy gives him a blank look. "Unlike you, I shared mine."

"Maybe it's time for, I don't know, an ice cream run!" Donnie suggests. The turtles and Amy stand up, cheering.

"Hmm, it is too dangerous on the surface. The increased gang activity alone makes it ill advisable to go," Splinter warns.

"We'll be careful, Sensei," Leo assures him.

"I will accompany you to insure that you do not get into mischief," Splinter explains, standing up. "Besides, I am craving a double thick ice cream shake."

"You're so cool Master Splinter," Amy laughs.

* * *

Everyone soon piles into the Battle Shell and make their way towards the ice cream parlor. "Ice cream, here we come!" Leo exclaims and they drive past the man from that night. He watches the Battle Shell move on his water screen. "There. There is the one you seek," the voice whispers. "Beware warrior, I am coming." The man disappears into his own cape.

They park the van and April along with Casey and Amy went inside to get the ice cream.

"Alright boys," April says as they come back. Amy has two ice creams in her hand and one on her head. "Who ordered the double banana split with caramel and almonds?"

"Me! Me!" Mikey calls out excitedly. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!"

"You say that one more time and I really am gonna scream," Donnie warns him and Amy laughs as she hands April and Casey their ice cream. She takes the one off her head and starts eating it.

"I gotta admit, that Rio Gato turned out to be a great flick," Raph says. "One thing though. How'd Sheriff Bart beat the kid when the kid obviously had better skills?"

"I believe the young gun slinger fought only for fame and glory, while the sheriff fought to protect his friends and loved ones. Of course, possibly Sheriff Bart won because it was only a movie and needed a happy ending," Splinter says.

"Yeah, maybe." None of them notice the man watching them from above. He appears near them.

"I don't know. Statistically, the odds are against it," Donnie comments.

"Thanks for the stats, Brainiac," Mikey deadpans.

"Those with selfish goals always meet their downfall in the end," Amy murmurs and everyone stares at her in surprise. "Whaat? We face enemies with selfish goals all the time!"

"But Sheriff Bart was pretty quick on the draw for an old guy," Leo replies. "I mean, he was—"

Before Amy could warn him, Leo turns around and catches a kunai with a purple cloth tied to the end.

"Leo!" Raph calls out and now everyone is on alert.

"Watch your backs," Leo whispers to them.

"Get behind me," Casey says to April as he steps in front of her. "Yeah right," April retorts.

"I have seen this marker before," Splinter murmurs as he looks at the kunai. Leo is surprised when the kunai is gone from his hand and he looks back to see Splinter holding it.

"Though not around here."

"Do you think it's the Foot?" Raph questions. "Are they back?"

"It is not the Foot, it is a challenge, a marker for a duel. A duel until there is only one left standing," Splinter explains.

"Young warrior," a mysterious voice calls out and they look back to see the man in a mask step out from the shadows. "The one called Leonardo. I have come to this dimension to battle Oruko Saki, the Shredder, but you stole that honor from me when you defeated the Shredder in combat. And so, for fame and glory, I must destroy you instead. I challenge you to a duel. We will compete for being the Ultimate Ninja."

"Just like in Rio Gato…" Amy murmurs in disbelief.

"Hold on, wackbag," Raph says as he steps up and draws his sai. "You mess with my brother, you mess with me."

"You mess with all of us," Casey replies.

"You got that right," Mikey answers as he, Donnie, and Amy step up with their weapons drawn.

"Ditto," Donnie says.

"Don't forget me," Amy replies, narrowing her eyes.

"These are not the rules," the man turns his attention to Splinter.

"…Yes, I know," Splinter answers.

Leo gasps in shock and the man bows to him before he pulls out a small paddle drum with two small balls on strings attached to it and twists it between his hands. The paddle drum begins to glow and it turns into a regular paddle. The man lets the paddle go and it floats in midair, another ball of light lighting up. The paddle floats up to it before another mysterious man appears wearing a mask as well, holding the paddle in his hands. They all gasp in shock.

"Master Splinter, what is all this?" Leo asks.

"It is a universal challenge match," Splinter tells him.

The mysterious floating man waves the paddle in the air and they are all incased in a dome.

Raph tries to break it with his sais, but doesn't leave a scratch. "What's up with this cage?" he demands.

"If the warrior named Leonardo refuses the match, then your lives are forfeit," the floating man says.

"And if he accepts and loses, then his life is forfeit," the red-haired man finishes.

"I don't accept these kind of challenges. Even as a matter of honor, I don't care," Leo answers in determination.

"Hmmm...very well...Then, I challenge you..." He looks around and stops on one person. "For the brunette's hand." He points at Amy.

"Wait, what?!" Everyone exclaims in shock.

"When did I become part of your challenge?!" Amy shouts.

He transports himself to Amy and grabs her by the wrist. "This girl can make a perfect bride. Besides, once someone has chosen their beloved, she cannot complain," the red-haired man explains. Amy struggles in his grip.

"Let me go! Right. Now!" she growls before whining. "Why do I always get flirted at?!"

"That is up to Leonardo. What do you say, young warrior? Do you accept the challenge?" the red-haired man replies, looking at Leo with a smile behind his mask.

He didn't have a choice. She would do the same for him. "Grr...fine. But I only do it for Amy, not for me."

"Aww, Leo's being sweet to Amy!" Mikey exclaims.

"Shut up," Raph mutters and smacks him. "Ow."

"Leo, you're seriously not doing this, are you?" Amy asks in disbelief. "I have to," he tells her. "I am not a prize to be won," she answers, narrowing her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Leo murmurs, looking away.

"So noted," the floating man says. "Challenge accepted. Duelists, prepare."

"Soon warrior, you shall taste defeat. Whoever wins this battle shall claim her as prize," the red-haired man says. He holds out his hand to Amy and a water puddle appears underneath her. She shouts in surprise as it starts to rise and touch her heart. "What is this?!" she demands before there's a flash of light. She screams as she's slightly lifted up in the air. "Amy!" Mikey screams before her body turns into something.

When the light is gone, a purple bubble drops in front of Leo and the man. "What did you do to her?!" Raph screams in rage. Leo picks up the bubble and looks inside. He gasps at the sight. Amy leans against the wall in her prison, eyes closed. She looked to be unconscious. "Ames…" As if in response, she squeezes her eyes in pain.

"Master Splinter," Donnie calls out, "what is going on?"

Splinter holds up his hand up for silence. "I will explain later, now is not the time." Splinter walks forward to stand in front of the floating man. "I demand a full observance."

"Full observance accorded," the floating man says.

"A full observance?" the man questions. "I…fine old one, observe all you want, it will not change the outcome." The man grabs his cloak and when he wraps it around him, he disappears. "Warrior," the man's voice echoes out, "Warrior, prepare to meet your doom."

"Boy, he's a little overdramatic," April comments.

"A little? Look what he did to Amy! Still, I wish I was fighting that nutcase," Raph replies as he puts his sais away.

"I wish I knew exactly what it is I'm supposed to do!" Leo says in confusion. He looks down at Amy and sighs.

"You must face him in combat, my son," Splinter answers as he leads Leo away from the others. "And you must be careful, he will be a difficult opponent, but you have the skill and most importantly, you have the heart to defeat him." Leo bows at him.

"And you have to get Amy out of there!" Mikey points out, pointing to the small bubble in Leo's hand. "She's your girrrlfriend, after all." Leo rolls his eyes and the floating man drifts over to the two. He waves his paddle over a puddle of water. It starts to move until it was under Leo and he sinks under it. "H-Hey! Hey! Guys!"

Raph tries to dive for him, but Leo, Amy, and the portal are gone by the time he lands. "Leo!"

"Leo and Amy are gone!" Mikey gasps.

"What did you do to them?!" Raph shouts at the floating man as he tries to attack him, but Splinter holds him back.

"Behold," the floating man explains, pointing the paddle at the puddle of water and it floats up in the air to show Leo holding Amy in the mirror.

"It is alright Raphael, calm down," Splinter advises and Raph soon calms down. "All is in order."

"What do we do, Master Splinter?" Mikey asks.

"Now we wait," Splinter answers as he keeps his eyes on the mirror portal. "And we watch."

* * *

In Central Park, Leo looks down at the bubble prison and strokes his thumb against it. "Don't worry, Ames. I promise, I'll get you out of there. If it's the last thing I do," he declares with a determined look. If she was listening, she gave no response. He begins to walk around, wondering what he should do now or where that man was. He thinks he hears something through the trees and looks to where the noise came from, but he doesn't see anything.

He hears the noise again and he looks to see nothing there either, but then he looks up and sees that there's a purple cloak floating around in the air. It lands right in front of him. He turns around, thinking that the cloak is a distraction, and prepares himself, but he doesn't see the red-haired man use a magic trick and comes out of the cloak, standing close behind him.

"Look out Leo!" Mikey calls out when he sees the trick through the magic water mirror. "He's right behind you!"

"Save your breath, Mikey. He can't hear you," Raph tells him.

The red-haired man tries to strike Leo, but he easily blocks the hit and has a smirk on his face as he prepares himself for the fight. The red-haired man gives a lot of hits, but Leo blocks every single one, throwing in a few strikes for himself, but then he is suddenly kicked hard into a lamp post. Amy is dropped to the ground. The man takes out a kyoketsu-shogei and twirls around the heavy end of the chain. He throws it at Leo, who is still down.

"Move Leo! Move!" Donnie shouts.

Leo shakes his head and he sees that the heavy end was coming right at him, but he ducks his head and it wraps around the lamp post. The man pulls at the chain and it breaks the lamp post. It comes down straight for Amy. Leo gasps, snatches her, and jumps out of the way as it comes down. He stands on his feet. Leo tucks the bubble in his belt and he blocks the attacks as the heavy end of the chain keeps coming.

When the man throws the end at him again, Leo moves his swords so that the end would wrap around both of the swords and pulls at it. The man comes at him and Leo jumps and kicks at him, knocking him into a tree. Leo twirls his swords so that the chain unravels and he tosses it in the trashcan.

"Wahoo!" Mikey cheers. "Two points!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Donnie shouts and the three turtles high-threed each other in celebration on the first fight.

The red-haired man begins to run towards a bridge over a road and jumps on a moving truck. Leo runs to the bridge, but the truck is too far away for him to jump over to. So he begins to jump through the trees until he finally makes it to the truck and jumps up, his weapons poised.

The man draws his swords as well and they begin their second fight. The fight seems evenly matched for a while, but then Leo does a sweep kick at the man, knocking him down again. He jumps at him, but the man pulls his cloak over him and he disappears. Leo couldn't pull his swords out as the man reappears behind him and then kicks him away. Amy flies out from Leo's belt and rolls towards the edge of the truck.

"Hey, that guy cheated!" Casey exclaims.

"That's gotta be against the rules!" Raph argues.

"Your complaint is so noted," the floating man says.

"Noted?! You need to do something!"

"Such things are considered at the end of the challenge, not during," Splinter tells Raph, a hand on his shoulder.

"At the end? It might be too late by then!" Donnie exclaims as they turn their attention to the mirror and watch as Leo dodges the man's sword attacks.

Leo manages to dodge the man's attacks and jumps to his feet while grabbing Amy just before she falls off the edge of the truck. As Leo continues to dodge the blows, he's backed up to the edge of the moving truck and he titters to the edge. When the man laughs as he is about to make the final blow, Leo reaches forward and grabs the small grappling hook that's on the man's belt.

He jumps off the truck and swings the grappling hook so it hooks to the end of the truck. He then swings around so that he could kick the man off the truck. They both roll onto the bridge, but Leo lands safely. When a car comes their way, they jump up on the pole wires until they are up at the top. The man himself has his cloak wrapped around him and when he moves it out of the way, he has two new weapons. He uses both and strikes Leo down.

"Leo!" Everyone exclaims.

"That's it! I'm putting a stop to this!" Raph shouts and is about to charge at the floating man. "Starting with you, weirdo!"

Raph is suddenly trapped in a cylinder. "You must not interfere. Honor dictates certain rules," the floating man tells him.

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna—"

"Raphael, enough!" Splinter orders sternly. Raph calms down and the floating man lets him out of the cylinder. Splinter puts a hand on Raph's shoulder. "It is hard to watch, I know, but we must," he tells him.

"Sensei, isn't there anything we can do?" Donnie asks.

"Yes," Splinter answers and walks over to the floating man. "As family members, we claim right of attendance."

The man seems hesitant, but then starts to shake the paddle. "So granted." The water mirror dissolves so that it becomes water again. It moves to the ground and under the dome. It starts to make it and everyone inside it sink to the ground.

"Whoa, this is too strange!" Casey exclaims and holds his breath while pinching his nose as they sink fully under the ground.

Back with Leo, he is still a bit disoriented and when he looks up, he sees that the man is coming at him with the claw blade, but he grabs it and kicks the man back, taking the claw blade. As Leo advances on the man, the others appear way across from the fight and they see that Leo is now up while the man is still knocked down.

"Whoa," Mikey gasps in awe, "this isn't how we left things."

"Change is good," April says happily.

"Yo, you go, Leo!" Casey cheers.

The man is on his side and Leo doesn't see him pull out a handful of green dust. When he throws it at him, distracting Leo, he snatches Amy and repeatedly kicks him until he is at the edge. He punches him in the chest, knocking him off and falling.

"Leo!" everyone shouts.

"My son!" Splinter yells in distress.

The man laughs in victory but stops when he sees that Leo is dangling from the wire. He rushes towards him and draws his swords to slice the wire holding him. Leo falls towards the river, screaming, but he is still connected to the bridge and is left dangling in the air. The man raises his swords and slices the support and Leo begins to plummet towards the water.

"We've got to help him!" Donnie yells.

The turtles draw their weapons and try to break the dome, but it was useless since it doesn't even leave a scratch. Leo continues to fall towards the river. As if sensing he was in trouble, the bubble prison that Amy is in glows. "Strange…" the man murmurs and the river turns into an ice rink. Leo lands on it safely.

"…Ames…?" he murmurs in confusion as he looks down at it. The ice rink turns into mist and it lifts him up.

The red-haired man jumps over to stand in front of the others.

"He is finished! I have won!" The man cheers and laughs. "I am the ultimate warrior on this planet! With this victory, my fame and glory grows. Soon all will know my name. I am the Ultimate Ninja! And now I shall claim my prize."

The bubble prison in his hand glows and rises above them. It shape-shifts into Amy and she drops in front of the Ultimate Ninja. She opens her eyes and gasps in horror when she sees him.

"Just wait, pal, and I'll give you all the fame and glory you can handle," Raph growls.

"Hang on there, Raph." Everyone looks over and sees Leo standing across from them. "I'm not finished with him yet."

"What?" the Ultimate Ninja exclaims. "I-It can't be."

"Oh, but it can be. And it is," Amy says as she stands up. She smiles at Leo and he gives a look of surprise to see her before he smiles back.

"Let's you and me finish this," Leo declares. "Now."

The others cheer happily that Leo was alright. Leo has the claw blade ready while the Ultimate Ninja begins to draw one of his swords. The battle soon begins and the Ultimate Ninja throws some shurikens at Leo, disappearing. Leo easily blocks them and they hit the dome. The Ultimate Ninja reappears in front of the dome.

Leo jumps and kicks at him, causing his mask to fall off. He starts to repeatedly hit the man. "Come on!" Leo taunts. The Ultimate Ninja lands on his feet and draws his swords as Leo comes at him again, but when he tries to strike, Leo dodges the hits, jumping over them and kicking him in the back.

The kick causes the Ultimate Ninja to lose his swords and now Leo has them. He jumps at the fallen man with the swords poised, but when he sticks them to the ground, they are only near the Ultimate Ninja's neck.

"You lose," Leo says.

"No, I cannot lose, I cannot!" the Ultimate Ninja exclaims.

"Sorry, you just did." Leo bows at him. "But, you fought well. It's okay," Leo winks at him.

"I…I do not believe it. I…I surrender." Leo takes the swords and throws them away.

"Winner: Leonardo," the floating man declares and shakes the paddle. The dome disappears. They all cheer as they rush towards Leo and congratulate him.

"My son, I am so proud," Splinter tells him before hugging him. Amy hugs Leo. "Leo, I'm so proud of you!" she exclaims and hugs him tighter.

"Um, thanks, Ames," Leo murmurs before coughing. "But I'd like to breathe."

Amy unconsciously kisses his cheek. She gasps as she realizes what she did and blushes deeply. "Oh... Leo, I'm so so sorry. I-I didn't mean to, I..."

"It's okay, Ames," Leo assures, smiling as he pulls her close to him.

Amy blushes, speechless.

Leo kisses her deep on the lips. Amy's eyes widen and she could feel Leo pulling away so she kisses back. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Ewww, guys, get a room!" Mikey exclaims and covers his eyes.

"Leave them alone, Mikey. After all, they've had something between each other for a while now," Donnie tells him as they watch the two happily.

"Yeah, bro. Let'em be," Raph comments and April snaps a picture, squealing. Leo pulls away and stares at Amy, whose eyes are shining in glee. "Ames…I…" Amy places a finger on his mouth.

"Leo…I know," she tells him, smiling. Leo smiles, "And I'm not taking it back this time," and embraces her. Amy returns it.

The Ultimate Ninja, who had watched the whole exchange in anger, pulls out his green dust and blows at it. The dust turns into a dragon. Everyone gasps as it is about to attack them, but lightning suddenly lights up the sky and the dragon is sliced in half. When the green smoke disappears, there is a giant man standing across from them with a sword in hand, standing in front of the Ultimate Ninja.

"Your Highness," the floating man says as he bows his head and the Ultimate Ninja bows to the man as well.

"To use such dark arts in defeat, not only would you disgrace yourself, but you would disgrace _me_ , your own father with your lack of honor!" the giant man scolds. Amy points to the man and the Ultimate Ninja in disbelief. "He's his father?!"

"You have not earned this combat, yet you have the audacity to attempt to make a name for yourself in such a manner!"

He looks at Splinter. "Splinter-san, you have trained your students well. I salute you." They both bow to each other and then the giant man looks at Leo. "You have fought well young one and won honorably to protect this young lady." Leo blushes and smiles gratefully. The giant man holds up his hand and it begins to glow brightly before Leo's swords appear. "I return to you, your katana," he explains and the swords land in Leo's hands and they both bow to each other.

"Amelia," the giant man says as he looks at her. Amy is a bit surprised and points to herself to confirm that he's addressing to her. "Step forward." Amy looks back at the others before she does as she's told. She steps forward until she is in front of the giant man. "Not did you disgrace yourself, you disgraced this young lady by attempting to use her for your own selfish gain. I want you to apologize to her."

The Ultimate Ninja straightens up to face Amy. "Amelia, I would like to apologize for all my rude actions tonight." He bows to her.

"Well...there's one way I can accept your apology," Amy tells him.

"What is it?"

"This." Amy punches him in the face.

The Ultimate Ninja falls to the ground, knocked out.

Everyone's mouths drop at her action.

"That's what you get for making me a part of your duel! I should be respected as a woman, not some prize as enjoyment!"

Mikey blinks slowly before pumping his fist. "You rock, girl!" he cheers.

The giant man looks down at his son before chuckling softly and patting Amy on the head. "You have a strong spirit."

Amy gives a small smile before walking back to the others.

"Once, many generations ago," the giant man says, "we visited this dimension. The people here took us to be goblins, tengu, but we endowed a chosen few with the first gifts of the art of ninjistu. You have carried that tradition well, better even than my son. Come, we go home," the floating man drifts besides the giant man and his paddle begins to light up. They soon sink into a puddle of water until they disappear.

Leo puts his swords away and Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "My son, you have made us all proud. Come, let us also go home."

They begin to walk down the railing to the bridge. Leo takes Amy's hand and smiles at her. Amy smiles back.

"Master Splinter," Raph calls out. "I don't mean any disrespect, but what the shell was that all about?"

"Be patient. When the time is right, all will be made clear."


	37. The Return of Nano

**Raph's POV**

 _You might ask what we're doing in a spooky old amusement park at night. Amy, Mikey, Leo, Casey, and I stand back-to-back, looking around. You might ask what we're looking for or what's looking for us. A shadow engulfs us and I turn to see that giant bot. You might ask why we're being attacked by what looks like a bunch of freaked out rides. We jump back as the robot tries to punch us. And why we're getting our shells kicked._

 _I run towards the robot. Yeah, you might ask all that. I jump towards the robot and stab my sai in its leg. But just don't. He grabs me by the jaws and I try to get out. I ain't got time for questions right now._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

April looks at herself in the mirror in the bathroom, a facial mask on her face, wearing a blue robe and her hair tied in with a towel. She tries to brush her teeth, but she finds that her toothpaste is all gone. She growls and turns to the door.

"Somebody took my toothpaste again?! I didn't even know turtles _had_ teeth," she complains as she walks to the living area. A scream gets closer and closer to her. April screams as she ducks from Mikey flying on a skateboard.

"You're in the middle of my obstacle course!" he tells her and he skids on a plank, flying around the lair, screaming happily. She sees Donnie putting on scuba gear at the small lake.

"Don, all that amazing Utrom technology and you built Mikey a flying skateboard?" she calls out.

"Well, you know Mikey, April. It's the only way I can get any peace," he puts on his scuba helmet. He stands up and dives in the water, splashing April. Amy, who is walking by holding her now clean laundry, puts up an ice shield when Donnie dives. April looks down on her soaking wet toothbrush.

"Sewer water, ugh!"

"Actually, it's not sewer water, it's coming from the river," Donnie points out.

"Not making me feel better," April retorts, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing down there, anyway, smart aleck?" Amy calls out.

"I'm looking into building an access way. There are a lot of underwater tunnels that could be excavated to allow us into the river. See you later," Donnie places the lid on his helmet over his face.

"Donatello, don't you—" he dives in, splashing April again. "This day just keeps getting better and better," she deadpans.

"Incoming!" Mikey calls out and April ducks. When he soars towards Amy, she ducks like it was nothing, folding her laundry. Splinter is watching the news.

"With innocent victims caught in the crossfire of rising gang violence, the police are warning the public to stay off the streets in much of the city that—" Splinter hears Mikey coming and ducks.

"Michelangelo, quiet," he tells him and Mikey soars past him, not a care in the world. Raph is lifting weights when Mikey circles around him. "Hey Raph, check this out," Raph immediately gets annoyed by him and grabs his skateboard. He throws Mikey off and into April.

"Uh-oh," he runs up to them. "Sorry, April. I wasn't aiming him at you."

"Hey, getting flattened by turtles is just part of my new lifestyle," she comments dryly as Raph helps her up.

"Yo, guys," Casey calls out as he walks in. "Just letting you know, I'm borrowing a ton of tools."

"At last, another human. Well, almost," April says. Amy clears her throat and crosses her arms.

"I'm a human too…well, part hu…I see your point," she murmurs.

"Hey Case, where you headed?" April asks as she walks up to Casey.

"Coney Island. Promised a buddy I'd look at the Ferris wheel for 'im. Doing a little repair work on the side," he explains.

"Coney Island? I haven't been there since I was a kid. I love that place," April murmurs happily.

"Yeah? Me too. You know, uh, you could come with me."

"Me?" April asks in surprise, jerking a thumb at herself.

"Well, y-you're pretty good with a wrench, you could help."

"I'd love to!" April shouts, then realizes her enthusiasm. "I mean, yeah, that'd be great."

"Coming through!" Mikey yells as he soars past them, Raph chasing after him. Amy snickers, putting a hand over her mouth. April leans in closer to Casey.

"It would be nice to get out of here. I kind of got turtles coming out my ears. I don't know how Amy can put up with it," she whispers.

"I've gotten used to it," Amy replies, shrugging.

"I'll pick you up around ten. Hey, maybe we can grab a late-night snack or something," he starts to walk away, but then turns back to April nervously. "But, uh, I mean, you know, it's not a date or anything, right?"

"Uh, absolutely, it's not a date," April confirms. Amy smirks and wiggles her eyebrows at the two. She knew it was totally a date.

"Good," Casey says and walks away.

"Fine," April agrees as she walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a junkyard, something suddenly moves and moving particles emerge from the pile. They swarm over to a bunch of parts and emerge as a robot. The robot focuses its lenses and he sees a small TV ahead. The robot, intrigued, holds out a hand and its particles turn on the broken-down TV. A sitcom is playing. The robot sits down and watches.

"How was your day, mother?" the father asks, reading his newspaper.

"Oh, the usual, father," the mother answers, sewing something. "Junior has something to tell you, don't you, Junior?"

The little boy is playing with jacks as he looks up, "Uh, I got an A on my math test, but I guess I kind of got in trouble for making a face in the class picture."

"Oh, Junior, with shenanigans like that, how is a mother supposed to raise a family?"

The robot looks happy at that. "Family?"

The sitcom turns to the news. "And now for news break. Con man Harry 'the schlub' Parker is being moved to Rikers Island prison," Harry is seen being taken away by a police officer. "Over the course of a four-day crime spree, Parker made off with other a million dollars in diamonds and other valuables." The robot recognizes Harry and stands up.

"Da…ddy," Nano walks away, determined to find his 'father.' "Daddy, daddy."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rikers, Harry is playing cards with three other inmates. A pile of candy is on the table. "I see your crunchy munchy and raise you a razzle dazzle," he throws some candy into the pile. The inmates grunt and throw down their cards, giving up. Harry laughs.

"Like taking candy from a bunch of babies. Heh! But you should see the candy I got stashed on the outside. It's bonkos real pretty," he takes his winnings. "Yes boys, when I get outta here, I'm gonna live like a king," a card slips from his sleeve and lands on the table, a card that definitely would not guarantee his win.

"Whoops."

They growl and stand up, angry for being played. Harry laughs nervously, "Can't we discuss this like the, uh, sophisticated gentlemen that we are?"

They start inching towards him, but the lights start to flicker, getting their attention. "What was that?" The TV suddenly comes apart and they shout in surprise as the TV moves to the floor. It crawls up to Harry.

"G-Get away, get away from me!" A drama mask appears on the screen. "Daddy…?"

"Wha? Kid?" he asks in disbelief. The TV cables connect to the walls and ceiling, taking parts. A vending machine rolls towards the pile of arranging parts. They form into a giant robot, with the vending machine as part of its body. "Daddy!"

"Kid! You're alive!" he runs up to Nano. "Boy, did I miss you. We are going straight back to the top! First up, take me to the loot, kid. It's high time I got my hands on all that sparkly diamond goodness again!"

The guards storm in. Harry points to them. "Those men are bad, kid. They're keeping your dear old innocent dad in here, when he didn't do nothin'!"

Nano opens up the vending machine and some wires come out, taking Harry. The wires move him inside the machine and it shakes as Nano runs. He knocks the guards out. "Oh, this is sweet."

Nano punches the wall down and walks out. "Badda bing, badda boom!" Harry exclaims. Alarms go off as the guards try to search for them. "That's my boy." Harry laughs lightly as the two head towards the city.

* * *

In the lair, Amy is sitting on the couch, reading her book silently. Leo approaches her, nervous, as he hides something behind his back. He takes a deep breath as he turns his back to her. "Come on, Leo, it's just Ames. No big deal," he murmurs to himself as he turns around and walks up to Amy. She seems focused on her book. Leo clears his throat and she looks up at him.

"Hi Leo," she says with a smile, closing her book. Leo smiles, feeling a bit better. "Um, may I ask you something?" he asks, sitting down next to her.

She gives a confused look. "Like what?"

Leo slowly pulls out a bouquet of various flowers and Amy gasps, her eyes shining. "I, uh, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date…with me. Uh, that is if you want to."

"A real first date…I'd love to," Amy murmurs as she takes the flowers.

"Really?!" Leo asks happily and Amy kisses his cheek. "Of course."

Leo can't stop smiling as he hugs her.

April and Donnie are doing some work on what looks like a submarine. "Hey April, hand me that 3 8's," April hands him the tool and looks at her watch.

"It's almost ten, I've got to clean up."

"Why?" she gives a surprised look when she sees Casey walking up to them. "We're just gonna get dirty again."

April scratches her head sheepishly. "I prefer not to wear grease in public."

"I know we're just working on the Ferris wheel, but," Casey brings out flowers…although, they didn't look much like flowers since very few remain. "I guess some of the petals got blown off on the motorcycle."

"Some?" Amy murmurs.

"It's the thought that counts," April tells him, taking what was left of the flowers. She sniffs them.

"So," they look at the others, who are watching them. "Where are you taking our April?" Leo teases, crossing his arms.

"Guys, it's not a date," Casey denies.

"And when will you have her home, young man?" Splinter asks, coming up from behind.

"Everybody knock it off! It's not a date," April takes Casey's arm. "It's just Casey and we're just working a repair job. Now, goodnight. And besides, you should bother Leo, he asked Amy out just now."

Leo looks in surprise and when they turn to him, he smiles sheepishly. Amy blushes as she backs away.

"File this one under B for bizarre. Eyewitnesses to the strange escape of Harry Parker say that he was helped by machines that 'came to life.'"

Leo turns the TV off. "Remind you of anything?"

"It's gotta be that walking junk pile that almost flattened us last time. But I thought it got toasted," Raph answers.

"I guess some of the nanobots survived and rebuilt themselves," Donnie turns on a robot standing on the table and watches as it moves. "Man, that poor thing. Remember how it was acting like a kid? It just seemed so…helpless."

"Yeah, it was so _helpless_ that it almost stomped us into turtle and human pancakes last time," Mikey points out. "And don't forget, it kidnapped Amy."

"But it wasn't his fault," Donnie stands up. "That crook was teaching him to steal. I mean, imagine if Splinter had been evil. We might be crooks instead of who we are."

"And your point is?" Raph growls.

"We should help it. Give it an alternative life. A chance it never had, like Master Splinter helped us. Just think, if we had an alternative life, we never would've met Amy," Donnie explains.

Leo, Amy, and Raph look at each other, silently debating. Amy looks down at the floor. "…As much as I hate to say it, he has a point. You guys gave me an alternative life…when Grandmamma passed. I've always felt the little guy didn't want to do all those things. He just wants a family…like I have you guys."

Raph sighs, "I just know we're going to regret this."

"Where do we start looking?" Leo asks.

"Every good search starts at the source," Donnie answers.

They look at the computer as Donnie types away. "There might be something on the nanobots themselves that will help us. I kept detailed records of the first time we came across this nanotechnology," the computer scans the cloud of nanobots. "Just a little closer and…" It stops on one and a number appears.

"That's it! A patent registration number. And if it's registered, its source can be found, especially with a little digging on the internet."

* * *

In a familiar warehouse, the same woman who was monitoring the nano technology last time, looks at the water container in the middle of the room. Her name is Dr. Richards. She has black hair with a few gray streaks. "Given the emotional imprinting of my first nanotechnology, I've rewritten the primary encryption and—" Rumbling interrupts her and she gasps as she looks up at the ceiling.

Nano crashes through the wall and lands in front of her. He reaches out to her. "Mommy," he says, grabbing her by both hands.

"No, don't! No!" he throws her inside the vending machine part of his body and she lands in front of Harry.

"Calm down, lady, he ain't gonna hurt ya…I don't think," he assures, though looking doubtful of that last sentence.

"Wait, I saw you on the news. You're that thief," she realizes, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Alleged thief. And who the heck are you?" he corrects.

"I am the inventor of this nanotechnology," she explains.

"Then maybe you can explain what the heck he thinks he's doing!" Harry exclaims as they try to break out of the wires they are trapped in. Nano extends his arms to take various parts from the lab. He disassembles them and puts them inside himself. Harry and Dr. Richards scream and the parts turn into household furniture: An armchair, logs, fireplace, and a footrest.

"What the-?!" A picture of himself holding hands with a man and woman appear, similar to the two captives. Their surroundings turn into a house, to their shock. The TV next to them turns into Nano and he has his smile mask on his face. They are forced into a couch and an arm puts a newspaper in Harry's face. "What the-?" A ball of yarn appears in front of Dr. Richards, along with needles. She takes it with a confused look. Nano sits down, playing with jacks, just like in the sitcom he watched.

"Uh, I got an A on my math test," he says, with the same voice as the boy.

Harry leans towards Dr. Richards, "He's gone kind of wacko. I don't know what happened to him."

" _You_ happened to him!" she accuses, pointing a finger at him.

"You know, lady, now that I met ya, I'm wondering why the kid ran away from here in the first place!"

"You can't talk to me like that! You…lowlife!"

"Yous better get outta my face with that lowlife talk!"

Nano gives a horrified look as he watches the two fight. This was supposed to be his family…they're supposed to be happy. "Stop fighting! Stop! Stop!" They look at him and he makes spikes appear all around the house, pointing them at the two. "Mommy and Daddy be happy, now!"

"No, kid! Don't hurt us!" Harry begs as he cowers.

"Please, stop!" Dr. Richards pleads as she shakes with him. Nano realizes what he is doing. He's not making them a family. He retracts the spikes. "You…not happy?" he asks, as the words 'accessing memory file' appears.

His screen turns into Harry, at the time where he was robbing the store near April's. Harry looks around and laughs. Nano appears next to him as he breaks a display case with his flashlight. Harry laughs again as he takes the jewelry and cash. "Yes, you are my lucky break, kid. Take me to the loot, kid." His voice repeats the last sentence as Nano smiles.

"I make you happy!" he exclaims and the nanobots swirl around them.

"Here we go again!" Harry says, clutching onto Dr. Richards. The spikes disappears and Nano breaks the roof, using them to become taller. "Make you happy!" Harry and Dr. Richards scream from inside. Nano crashes through the wall of the warehouse and breaks the barbed wire. He pushes a lamppost before he is gone, heading to wherever his destination is.

* * *

Later, the turtles and Amy sneak around the corner. They stop and Donnie points up ahead, "This is it. The patent registration lists this address."

They see the damage to the warehouse. "And it looks like Nano boy left the back door open for us," Raph murmurs. They enter through a hole and jump down to the water container.

"I think we're too late," Leo comments as they see the makeshift house.

"What the heck is that?" Raph asks, pointing to it. The windows are destroyed and wires are everywhere to where the roof was. It looked completely trashed.

"Whoa, looks like Dick and Jane go insane!" Mikey comments.

Amy shivers, "This is hurting my eyes."

Raph looks back to see large footprints. "Tracking him isn't gonna be too hard."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Coney Island, the last of the people are leaving, as it is closing time. An employee closes the doors. "Well goodnight, Case," he calls out to Casey and April.

"The place is all ours. But before we start work on the Ferris wheel, let's check out the view from up there," Casey looks up at a tall rollercoaster.

"Aren't we supposed to be working?" April asks, a hand on her hip.

"Sheesh, April, live a little. Here, I'll give you a boost," he holds out his hand to her, but wobbles on the box he's standing on. He grabs April's shoulders as he steadies himself. They stare at each other wordlessly.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he murmurs and they lean in to kiss, but they suddenly hear stomping from the distance.

"What was that?" April asks fearfully, looking to where it was coming from.

"Uh, I didn't hear nothing," Casey answers, wanting to continue their interrupted moment. Nano crashes through the gates.

"Oh boy," he walks to a treasure chest on display on top of the ticket booth. It says 'Family Fun,' with a happy looking father, son, and mother. Nano takes the chest and holds it up to where Harry and Dr. Richards are trapped.

"Make Daddy happy," the chest appears in front of him, held by Nano.

"The jewels! My stash!" he exclaims. "But we hid them in that warehouse downtown, kid. What are they doing here in this amusement park?" he touches the jewels. The ceiling turns into Nano's face so he could explain.

"I put here for families. They all see shiny pretty," Harry looks at the top of the ticket booth. "All for families."

"Great, kid. I'll just hang onto them," Dr. Richards glares at him. "Now, uh, we had our fun and all, but it's over. See, I gotta go. I wanna leave," Nano gives a crestfallen look.

"Just let me leave, okay?" he asks slowly and gently as he could, as an attempt to be set free.

"And me as well. Please let me go," Dr. Richards tells him.

"Leave? Go?" he starts to look angry. "No. No leave me. No!" He starts to pound on the ticket booth. He takes the Ferris wheel apart and throws it in rage. He starts destroying the Ferris wheel and parts of it land elsewhere. The Battle Shell arrives in front of April and Casey. The window opens and Leo pops his head out.

"So, how's the date going?" he asks and Amy smacks him lightly on the head. "Leo, stop it."

"Am I glad to see you guys!" April exclaims with a smile.

"That thing's back and it's going nuts, tearing up the place!" Casey explains, pointing to Nano as he continues destroying the Ferris wheel. The five get out and look at Nano.

"No leave me!" Nano shouts as the Ferris wheel falls to the ground.

"I don't know, Donnie, this isn't looking like such a good idea," Raph speaks hesitantly, shaking his head.

"It's throwing a tantrum. We have to try to talk to it," Donnie explains.

"TALK to it?" Raph questions in disbelief.

They run up in front of Nano. He stops what he's doing and Leo waves his hands. "Uh, robot thingy. We mean you no harm. We don't want to fight," Leo calls out nervously.

Nano's screen changes to back when they last fought him. The turtles jump up to break it apart. Leo slices off the arm that has Amy and it falls to the ground. She struggles to get out. Nano screams in pain and the turtles land. Nano gets an angry look. "Oh crud," Amy murmurs and the nanobots spread, taking parts from various rides such as a tilt-a-whirl, a carousel, and some sort of dinosaur ride. Nano gets even bigger and a computer screen rises up, showing Nano's face. They back away at his large size.

They back away further, cringing as Nano walks closer to them. He stomps on a sign and punches the ground. "Come on, the guys need help," Casey tells April and they start to run.

"Don, we have to shut it down! Now!" Leo orders.

"Well, it won't be easy. It's composed of millions of tiny nanobots. You have to deactivate them all," he explains and they jump back when Nano strikes again.

"Too bad I can't use my powers to freeze them, they are people in him," Amy murmurs as she sees shadows of two people in Nano.

"Darn, and I was looking for a giant off switch," Mikey comments sarcastically underneath Donnie, since he landed on the ground from the hit.

"Wait, that's it. We CAN turn it off, Mikey. All the nanobots, with an electromagnetic pulse! You guys keep it busy. When I give the word, lure him to the roller coaster," he tells the others and turns to April. "April, I'll need your help," they run off.

"Hey, that sneaky little green nerd just stole my date!" Casey exclaims and Amy smirks at him. "I thought this wasn't a date," she points out, leaning towards Casey with her arms crossed.

"Did he say lure? How quaint," Mikey casually spins his nunchuck. "How the heck are we supposed to lure it?!" he shouts to his brothers and Amy, who covers her ears. They shout in surprise as Nano tries to stomp them. They jump out of the way.

They land safely and run up to him, trying to break something off. Leo fails, but Raph jumps up and stabs his sai in Nano's makeshift leg. Nano uses the dinosaur head from the ride to catch Raph in its mouth. He tries to squish Raph. "Now I know what it feels like inside a trash compactor!" he exclaims. Leo and Amy jump up to hit, making it drop Raph. They land roughly on the floor. Nano yells and raises his foot, but the three roll out of the way.

April and Donnie arrive at the shed under the roller coaster. "April, I need you to interface my laptop with the roller coaster's operating system. I'll wire the tracks for electricity."

"I get it. You're going to magnetize the tracks, switching the polarity from positive to negative alternately," she says, doing what he asked.

"And the resulting intermittent multipolar flux should create the electromagnetic pulse!" he exclaims, on the ground with his laptop.

"I like it. But do you think it'll work?"

"Eh, I'm making this up as I go!"

The dinosaur mouth shoots items at them. Donnie manages to make a pulse with the wires and the roller coaster sparks, a large ball of electricity rolling down the tracks.

"Sweet, it's actually working!" he exclaims excitedly. "Hey guys, get it over here!"

Mikey waves his arms. "Come on, you big ugly pile of junk. Step on the turtle, win a prize!" he calls out. Nano sees Amy and smiles. "Sister…?" Amy gives a confused look as he steps closer.

"Yoo hoo, robot thingy! Come to Daddy, big tin can!" He grabs his flying skateboard, and just as Amy is about to step on, Nano grabs her. "Eep! Not again!" she shouts.

"Amy!" Mikey shouts and flies off before Nano could step on him. "Sister!" Nano exclaims once Amy is face to face with him. She struggles in his grip. "Let me go!"

Nevertheless, Mikey continues riding his skateboard to the roller coaster, distracting Nano. Amy's eyes widen as she sees the electrified roller coaster. "Oh no," she struggles harder to get out of Nano's hand and Mikey tries to get her out, dodging the electric ball. It hits Nano, and unfortunately Amy. Amy closes her eyes, concentrating. The electricity shocks Nano and Donnie's laptop. Nano breaks apart, setting Harry and Dr. Richards free. They pant heavily.

"Take me back to jail. Anything is better than this," he mutters and they hear Nano murmur, "Family…faammmilllyyy…" he shuts off for good.

"Man, poor kid," Raph murmurs.

"All he wanted was a family," Mikey says.

"Doesn't seem like that much to ask," Leo replies and he looks around for Amy. "Ames? Where'd she go?"

Mikey saddens and points to the rubble. "Nano…got her again. And he was holding her when..."

Leo's eyes widen and he runs to the pile. "Ames! No…" he searches through it frantically. "AMES! Can you hear me? AMES!"

They hear a rustle and a blue light shines in the middle of the parts. Leo, Raph, and Mikey run up to it. They see a large ice barrier in the middle of the pile, where Amy is safe and sound. She sighs in exhaustion as it disappears. Leo smiles happily. "Ames!" he jumps down to her and hoists her up, kissing her lips briefly. Amy blushes and smiles back.

* * *

The police take away Harry. "Look, I'm telling ya, I didn't bust out of jail. I was kidnapped, honest," he insists.

"Yeah, yeah," the officer says, putting him in the car.

"You gotta believe me."

The others watch from the shed.

"April?" Leo walks up to them with the treasure chest. "We found the stolen jewels the police have been looking for."

"We were thinking you should turn 'em in as a big reward," Raph explains.

"You could build your place again," Leo suggests as he hands her the chest.

"But guys, we should share the reward," she says. "What about Grandmamma? Shouldn't we give her a proper funeral?"

"Sharing is good," Mikey answers with a smile and Raph smacks him in the arm hard.

"Will you knock it off?" Raph asks angrily.

"What?" Mikey questions and Amy giggles.

"And besides…Grandmamma would have wanted you to have the reward, anyway," Amy tells her.

"Guess if you get your place back, we won't be seeing you so much anymore," Donnie murmurs sadly. April kisses his cheek.

"Of course you will, guys. We're family."

* * *

Later that night, Leo looks in the mirror as he fixes his blue bowtie. This was it, his first date with Amy. And shell, was he nervous. He was practically sweating. He takes a deep breath. "Okay, first date, Leonardo. Don't mess it up…"

"Hey Leo," he turns to Raph, who is at the doorway. "Your date's ready," he says with a smirk. Leo inhales and exhales, stepping out of the bathroom. He looks around for Amy and when he gets to the middle of the lair, his heart stops.

Amy wears a yellow dress with light blue flowers going up from her waist to the top of her dress. She wears matching yellow boots and her hair is down, the ends of it curled. Amy blushes in embarrassment as she looks away. "I look terrible, don't I?" she murmurs quietly.

Leo slowly steps up to her, captivated by her appearance. He lifts up her chin and smiles gently. "No. You look beautiful."

Amy blushes and smiles.

* * *

They sit in Central Park on a picnic blanket, in a secret area so that no one sees Leo. Leo pulls out a picnic basket and opens it. "I brought salad, ham and cheese sandwiches, lemonade, and ice cream," he explains as he places the food in front of them. Amy's eyes shine as she looks.

"It all looks so good, I don't know where to start!" she exclaims and he chuckles. "Uh, with the salad?" he jokes and she pushes him slightly.

"Shut up," she picks up the bowl of salad and puts some on her plate.

"Ames, I hope you don't mind me asking," he starts as he grabs some food.

"No, go ahead. I can take it," she replies, eating some lettuce.

"But…what are you gonna do with Grandmamma's apartment?"

Amy eats slower, and he notices. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

She shakes his head, "No, it's okay. I don't know…since I'm the next of kin, the place goes to me, but…I don't wanna stay there. I guess I'll just sell it…"

"…It's hard, I know. Master Splinter was just as hurt as you are now. But…no matter what, I'll be here for you."

Amy smiles softly and turns to him. "I'll get over it…in time. Grandmamma will always have a place in my heart. Thank you, Leo," she leans up and kisses his cheek. Leo smiles and continues eating. He smirks at the puddle in front of them. He uses his foot to splash Amy.

"Wha-hey!" she exclaims, giggling. She splashes him back and he chuckles. They get into a water fight. Leo and Amy laugh, now soaked. "Leo?"

He turns to her. "Yeah?"

Amy leans in and pecks his lips. "This is the best date ever."

He gives a lovestruck smile and she giggles.


	38. What a Croc

**Angel: I don't know when the next update is, since I'm not done with the rest of the odd episodes yet...probably Tuesday, since I have to post for IMT 4 soon also...**

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

 _Mikey's mouth drops open as the others and I glare, weapons in hand. Why is it always us in these situations? We charge at a turtle-like robot. Maybe it's karma? Donnie jumps up and blocks staffs with the robot. Maybe we did something bad? Donnie crashes into the wall. And I mean really bad if we have to go through things like this all the time. Leo tries to hold his own as he's in a pretty intense sword fight. Leo crashes to the floor, defeated._

 _Now that I think about it, this is Mikey's fault. Mikey just stands there as he watches us fight. Raph slams the robot to the ground and is pushed back. Everything bad happens to us because Mikey usually does something to mess it up. I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest. Raph gets trapped to the wall by the robot's sais and growls as he tries to break free. I charge at the robot and he blocks swords with me, pushing me back to the wall. I growl and throw ice at him._

 _He throws stakes of his own and I get trapped by several to the wall. He gestures to Mikey to come at him. Mikey scowls at him. No use crying over what Mikey's done in the past. We have to accept things as they are. And always be ready for anything. Mikey and the robot charge at each other._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

It's night time in the lair and everyone is asleep. Well, not everyone. Raph snores on his hammock and Mikey covers his pillow to try to block out the noise. It was a wonder he didn't wake anyone else up. "Hey, shell-for-brains! Can you keep it down? There are some people in New Jersey who are trying to sleep!" Mikey exclaims in annoyance, throwing his pillow at Raph, who holds up his hand while snoring to block the blow.

Mikey stands up and sighs in defeat, walking away. He yawns and stretches before hearing someone humming from his room. Curious, he looks in to see April wrapping up her antiques with paper. "Can't sleep either, huh?" he asks, arms crossed.

"I'm too excited to sleep. I can't wait to have my own place again," April tells him happily. "Although, it'll be sad to leave Amy while she's still moping about her grandmother."

"I understand. I can still remember back when this used to be my room, when I wouldn't have to listen to my roommate _snore like a chainsaw_!" Mikey says, the last part shouting to Raph's room. Raph continues to snore loudly, to Mikey's dismay. He walks back to April.

"But Amy will be fine. She's got Leo to comfort her," Mikey teases.

"Don't worry, I'll soon be out of here and you'll be back in your own room before you know it," April assures him as she continues wrapping up her antiques. Mikey sees something near her on the floor.

"Um, April, what are you doing with my Silver Sentry comics?" he asks nervously.

"Oh, I needed something to wrap my stuff in and these were just lying about, so I—" Mikey screams in fear, startling April a bit. She chuckles as she stands up.

"Calm down, Mikey, I'm joking. I know better than to mess with a guy's comics," she replies.

"Oh, ha ha. Real funny, April. Enjoy your packing," Mikey retorts as he turns off the lights.

"Yep, moving's out looking pretty good."

Meanwhile, Leo, Amy, and Splinter are watching the news while sitting on the floor. "And for now, the police have two suspects in custody." Mikey walks up to them.

"Leo, Amy, Master Splinter, you guys up? Or least you two anyway?" he asks as Amy is sleeping softly on Leo's lap. Leo blushes and runs his fingers through her hair before shushing him. Mikey watches along with them. "Meanwhile, in other news, an unexplained wave of gang activity is sweeping through the boroughs of New York. How long before they knock on your door? We'll have the full story when Channel 9 News returns."

Mikey hears a loud noise not too far away from him. "Sounds like Donnie's up too," he says before following the noise. Donnie is using a blowtorch on a piece of metal. Mikey sneaks up behind him. "Boo!" Donnie screams and turns to Mikey, blowtorch in hand.

"Whoa, easy partner, don't shoot," Mikey holds up his hands in surrender. "Mikey, never sneak up on a turtle while he's welding," Donnie scolds.

"Hey, love what you've done with the place," Mikey says, looking out at the water. "Yeah, go ahead, make jokes, Mikey. But when I'm using this underwater access way to cruise the river in a submersible, you're gonna miss out on some fun, unless you make yourself useful and help?" Donnie replies sarcastically, looking at Mikey. He yawns and scratches himself.

"Suddenly I feel sleepy, ask Amy," he murmurs and Donnie elbows him in the chest.

* * *

Later, Mikey puts on a scuba helmet while Donnie stands nearby. "This cross brace will secure the access way and ensure its stability. So you know what you're supposed to do, right?"

"Yep. I'm supposed to swim in cold river water when I should be in a warm, cozy bed," Mikey answers sarcastically.

"Right," Donnie replies, giving a thumbs up, and Mikey walks to the edge. He cannonballs into the water, splashing Donnie. "Chucklehead," he mutters.

Mikey swims into the tunnels below. He swims to one of the right and descends to the bottom. Pulling out a pipe, he wedges into between some piping and welds it together. Something swims past him and Mikey notices. He turns on the light attached to his helmet and sees an alligator. "What in the shell…?!" The alligator speeds towards him.

Mikey screams and turns off his light before swimming off. When the alligator reaches the intersection of the tunnels, Mikey is not there. He looks around before he disappears. Mikey watches from the piping nearby. _Remember what Master Splinter said. Bathe into the surroundings._

The alligator appears where Mikey's breathing tube is in the lair. He chews it off. Mikey finds that his helmet is filling with water. _Can't…breathe! Get a grip._ The alligator appears in front of Mikey. He gasps as the creature stares at him, trying to save his breath.

The alligator snarls as he looks around the pipes while Mikey tries not to lose his breath. _Relax. Slow down. Bathe into the surroundings._ His breathing tube shakes, getting Donnie's attention.

"What's that goob doing now?" he murmurs.

 _Relax. Slow down._ Mikey thinks to himself as he holds his breath.

"My guess is…that he's drowning!" Donnie exclaims in realization and he flips a switch. "Hang on, Mikey!"

The alligator growls at Mikey as he hears something. The alligator is about to strike until Mikey is pulled up and out of sight. He shoots up in the air in front of Donnie. The alligator growls again before swimming off.

Mikey, dripping wet, takes off his helmet and coughs up water. "Get the others. You guys aren't gonna believe this!"

* * *

Leo holds Amy's hand as they both sit next to Raph, who stands next to Donnie. They all listen to Mikey's story. "So I was like," Mikey breathes in exasperation. "And it was all," Mikey shows his teeth, growling. "And I'm like," Mikey shivers. "Then it got all," Mikey honks. Raph and Donnie stare at each other. "Cuckoo," Raph comments. "Crazy," Donnie rolls his finger near his head. "I woke up for this?" Amy mutters, a hand on her head.

"Hold up, guys," Leo calls out. "Raph, remember that albino croc we tangled with years ago? Mike's croc could actually exist."

"It does exist and it's all," Mikey makes various noises and Amy stops him. "Okay, we get it," she deadpans.

"We should have seen it coming bro, you're one rib short of a barbecue," Raph tells him, pointing a finger at Mikey's chest. "More like the black sheep out of a herd," Amy murmurs as she rubs her eyes.

"Look, I know what I saw," Mikey argues, slapping Raph's finger away. "There's a huge, ugly reptile in the sewers. And for once it's not you, Raph. And I'll prove it to you," Mikey throws his towel in Raph's face, taking the red-banded turtle by surprise.

"I'm going back down there and find that thing," Mikey finishes, hands on his hips.

"If you're serious—"

"And unfortunately, he is," Amy deadpans.

"Anyway, take this porpoise device," Donnie rips the cloth off something to reveal a tank. "I made it to explore some of the underwater passageways. It's got a built-in camera and a transmitter. And I put a two-way radio in the mask. We'll be able to see and hear your 'mystery croc' on here," Donnie links up the camera to his laptop. "If it exists."

"Stay tuned guys, as Mikey TV takes you on a croc hunt," Mikey says in an Australian accent. Leo and Raph step back before Mikey dives into the water, splashing Amy. "AHH!" she screams, soaking wet. Raph and Donnie laugh at her as she spits out some water. "Come on guys, it's not funny," Leo tells them, but couldn't help snickering. Amy glares before smirking.

"Gee, I wonder what would happen to you all if there was suddenly an avalanche in New York," she snares and their eyes widen. "Uh, never mind. Here," Raph replies nervously, handing her a towel. She smiles evilly and dries her hair, glad that her little trick worked.

* * *

With Mikey, as he heads deeper underwater, the others watch from Donnie's laptop. He swims into one of the tunnels and finds himself stuck at several entrances. He hears a familiar growl from behind and swims off. The alligator appears from one of the entrances and swims to an entrance that was closed off. He rips it open and continues on. Mikey, who had hidden at an entrance nearby, watched him do so. "The chase is on." He swims after his attacker.

Later, he appears at a small river. The alligator steps out and walks further inside. "You guys seeing this?" Mikey asks as they can see the alligator onscreen. "I take it back, Mikey, you're not insane…well, not completely." Amy narrows her eyes and punches Raph in the arm. "Ow. Shell Amy, you hit hard," Raph comments, rubbing his arm. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Amy protests, hands on her hips. "Nothing, shutting up now."

The alligator steps into a hole in the wall, not noticing Mikey following after him. He recognizes the area. In fact, it looked exactly like… "Check it out, guys. Big, dark, and scaly is living in our old lair!" He looks ahead to see the alligator putting on a lab coat. Lab supplies covered the desk in front of him. He puts on dark red glasses and his eyes turn bigger. He turns to talk to someone that Mikey couldn't see at all.

"You were right, my friend. Oh so right. The remaining component was exactly where you said. Now I can complete my task for you and then you can aid me in completing mine as per our deal. I am so glad I made your acquaintance. I don't mind telling you, I've had quite a lot of experience repairing these units. Child's play, really. Once you understand the basic principles."

"Well, what do you know? It's just a big crocodile version of Don," Mikey comments.

Amy giggles and Donnie frowns. "Ha ha, very funny."

"It is finished, my friend. Why don't you take it for a test drive?" Mikey freezes in his spot as he looks closer.

"He's got an exoskeleton. I can't really see, but I think…I think he's talking to an Utrom."

"An Utrom?!" they exclaim in surprise. "I thought they left the planet!" Amy replies in shock.

The loud voices of his brothers and somewhat sister feedback to Mikey's microphone, making him scream. The alligator catches the noise and takes off his glasses, his eyes narrowing. "An intruder!"

"Okay, time to go!" Mikey exclaims, running off. "Stop!" the alligator gets down on all fours and chasses after the turtle. He rams into the entrance Mikey went through, causing a crash. Mikey screams and lands into the water. The alligator roars and sees Mikey in the water before diving after him. "We're on my old turf now and if I remember right, there should be an access cover just about…here!" Mikey pries open a cover and smacks his attacker with it, distracting him.

Mikey swims inside and the alligator tries to go after him, but cannot not since the access way is too small for him. Mikey looks back at him before he surfaces. "Guys, are you there?"

"Mikey, where the shell are you? What's happening?" Raph demands.

"I'm on the 39 street runoff. It got a little hairy back there with my reptile pal, but I think I lost him," Mikey explains just as the alligator appears behind him, somehow able to find him, and tackles him.

"Mikey! Mikey!" Amy shouts as they look at the laptop in worry.

Mikey and the alligator appear and he chomps off Mikey's device. He throws Mikey to the wall and he lands in the water. Rubbing his head, he sits up. The alligator roars and inches towards him. "Good crocodile, good crocodile," Mikey murmurs in fear as he backs away. The alligator turns to whip him with his tail, and Mikey dodges just in time, leaving a hole in the wall. He looks in surprise before the alligator tries to punch him. Mikey dodges that as well.

Mikey ducks from several punches. "Bad crocodile! Don't make me have to use these!" Mikey exclaims, pulling out his nunchucks. The alligator roars again. "Okay, you asked for it!" The alligator whips him with his tail in a sweep, knocking him back. Mikey groans as he slides to the water.

"Look, I didn't mean you any harm," Mikey protests. The alligator roars in his face before calming down. "I am sorry. Sometimes I get carried away," he explains and they suddenly hear a whirr coming towards them. Leo, Amy, Raph, and Donnie are riding the Sewer Slider. They land and jump out of the vehicle, pulling out their weapons. Raph throws his sai at the alligator, missing him by a mere inch. The reptile growls. "Look, guys, a handbag with claws," Raph calls out, spinning his other sai.

The alligator's eyes narrow. "Guys, wait, it's—" Before he could finish his explanation, the alligator mistakenly hits Mikey with his tail, knocking him back. He growls at the others before they charge. However, Leo puts an arm in front of Amy. "Ames, stay here."

"What?! Why?" Amy protests in disbelief.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Amy pouts.

"Leo, you can't just sideline me because it's an alligator."

"That's not why. Just please stay here. I won't ask you again." Amy sighs and steps back. Donnie uses his staff to kick the alligator. He tries to punch Raph, but Raph holds his arm. Leo tries to get a hit on him by punching him. The alligator throws Raph back before throwing Leo into the water. "All those who think it was a bad idea to get this thing mad, say I," Donnie says nervously.

"I," Leo and Raph answer. The alligator charges at them and hits all of them in one hit. They slide to the Sewer Slider, where Amy sits. She looks down at them in shock. The alligator roars again. "Come on!" Raph shouts and the three charge with their weapons. Donnie jumps over the alligator. The reptile finds himself surrounded and he jumps into the water, disappearing. They move to where he jumped. "Where'd it go?" Raph demands as they search.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping France," Donnie comments and Amy snickers. Raph suddenly disappears into the water. "Raph!" Leo and Donnie shout. They look to each other before diving in. Amy slowly walks up to where they disappeared before they emerge on top of the alligator. They pin him down and before Raph could land a hit on him, Mikey wraps his nunchuck around his sai.

"Will you guys wait a minute?!" he asks before looking down at the alligator. "Sorry. Sometimes we get carried away too. How about a truce?"

The alligator calms down once more. "You may let go of me. I accept the truce."

Mikey nods at them before they silently agree to get off. "All right, Mikey, but if this croc bites your head off, I don't want to hear any complaining," Leo warns and Amy gags at the thought.

The alligator stands up and readjusts himself. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leatherhead," he bows politely. He turns to look at them for names.

"Amelia," Amy says, bowing.

"Leonardo," Leo explains.

"Raphael," Raph interjects.

"Donatello," Donnie says.

"I'm Mikey," Mikey replies happily.

"Come, it is so very drafty in these sewers. Let us return to my temporary laboratory where we can speak in relative comfort." He turns to the five and they look at each other before following.

* * *

They arrive at the turtles' old lair. "Ah, there's no place like home," Raph comments. "Yeah, for you. I didn't live in these parts," Amy points out. "My sentiments exactly," Leatherhead answers. Donnie sees something in front of them.

"Whoa, you're building a transmat?" Donnie asks in excitement.

"You are familiar with the transmat? Then, you know of the Utroms," Leatherhead murmurs, putting on his glasses.

"Actually, the Utroms and us go way back," Leo explains.

"Really? The Utroms are…my family. It is a long story. It begin when I was little more than a hatchling. I assumed that I began life as a mere exotic pet, which for some cruel human reason—" Amy clears her throat, crossing her arms. Leatherhead smiles sheepishly.

"Forgive me. That was not intended to be offensive to you, Amelia." Amy sighs.

"I understand."

"Anyway, I was cast into the sewer. Fortunately, I was discovered not by humans, but by the Utroms, who deemed me worthy of further observation. During the course of this observation, I was accidentally exposed to a mutagen the Utroms had once created. The mutagen not only changed my physical form, but greatly accelerated my intellectual development and when the Utroms realized that I had become sentient, they adopted me. I was happy living with the Utroms. They taught me much. Life was good until the humans discovered our base and tried to destroy us. My family barely escaped. And I was left behind. But once I finish building this transmat, I will be able to rejoin my family once again."

Amy smiles at that. She already considered the turtles and Splinter family and she would've done anything to see them again. Leatherhead turns to the door. "Ah, my friend has returned. Lady and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you my good friend." Baxter Stockman stands in front of them. Well, his body, anyway. His head is sealed in a glass case where the stomach is in the same exo-suit the Utroms used.

"Baxter Stockman?!" the turtles and Amy exclaim in shock. He smiles evilly at them.

"Hey Stockman, love the new look," Raph retorts.

"What was wrong, the spider thing not cutting it with the ladies?" Mikey jokes and Amy facepalms. "That was bad, even for you, Mikey."

"Hardy-har-har," Baxter deadpans. He puts a hand on Leatherhead's shoulder. "Leatherhead, my friend. Do you recall the traitors I told you about? It was them who sabotaged the TCRI building." He points an accusing finger at the five. "It was them who destroyed the transmat." Leatherhead growls. "It was they who caused the Utroms to leave." Leatherhead takes off his glasses.

"Them?"

"Yes, yes, them, them!"

"Baxter Stockman telling lies? Imagine that," Mikey retorts and Baxter smiles. Leatherhead growls. "Leatherhead, don't listen to him. He's evil!" Amy argues, glaring at Stockman. "Them," Leatherhead sneers, not listening to a word she said. "These green and pink gnomes are why I had you build our little you-know-what and now we can put it to work," Stockman explains, taking a box and opening it up. A circle, a square, and a triangle float in the air.

The triangle assembles into the body, the square turns into legs, and the circle turns into a turtle head. "Donnie, what in the shell is that?" Leo demands. "I'm not sure. It doesn't look good!" Donnie answers nervously. The robot bows respectfully to them before taking a stance. A yellow beam scans Donnie. The robot gestures to Donnie to come at him.

"Allow me," Donnie tells them, spinning his staff before jumping up to strike. A wooden staff appears in the robot's hands to block. Donnie dodges a few hits and jumps over one. The robot makes the staff disappear before grabbing Donnie, punching him, and kicking him to some rubble. It scans Leo next. "Batter up!" Leo shouts before charging.

Two swords appear in the robot's hands. Leo clashes swords with the robot before it flips over and throws Leo to the floor. He slides away. Raph jumps up, sais in hand. The robot scans him while he's in the air and two of his own sai appear. Raph tackles it down, but the robot kicks him away to the wall and traps him with its sai. Raph growls as he tries to get free.

Mikey spins his nunchucks as the robot scans him. Two nunchucks appear in its hands and the robot spins them. As Mikey fights him, Leo and Donnie help Raph.

"That robot knows exactly what we're going to do before we do it. Somehow it programmed itself with our fighting styles and its processors are working faster than our reflexes," Donnie explains as they watch Mikey fight the robot.

"So what do we do?!" Leo asks.

"Something…unexpected," Donnie answers and Amy steps in front of them.

"Unexpected, huh? Would ice powers count, by any chance?" she asks with a smirk. She flies in front of the robot. Leatherhead and Stockman give a look of surprise.

Amy yells as she throws icicles at the robot. They distract him and he tries to punch Amy, who ducks. "We can't leave her alone with that thing," Leo murmurs in worry. "Can I borrow these for a second?" Raph asks, taking his swords. The robot swings at Amy, who makes a shield with her arms. Raph jumps in front of the robot and manages to slice his arm off. Amy looks in surprise.

"Master Splinter always says we must train in every weapon form. It's time to put in a little practice," Leo tells Donnie as he trades Raph's sai for his staff. Leo propels himself to kick the robot back. Donnie spins Raph's sai and drops one. He throws the other one at the robot.

Mikey picks up two pipes and spins them before lunging it inside the robot. "Amy, now!" Donnie yells and Amy flies to the robot before freezing it. She flies down and clenches her fist, popping the head of the robot off. Leatherhead and Stockman watch. They turn to the two. Raph punches his hands.

"Playtime is over." Stockman narrows his eye. "You're so right. I am done playing." He takes a piece of debris and throws it at them. Amy shouts in surprise before making an ice barrier around them. She sighs in relief as it disappears. "I'll be happy to finish you off personally." He punches Leo and Donnie before punching Raph.

He grabs Mikey by the arm. "I can't count how many times you meddlesome freaks robbed me of my revenge when I was working for the Shredder. But this time, nothing will stop me."

"Shredder?!" Baxter shouts in surprise as he looks at Leatherhead. The alligator grabs him by the arm, making him drop Mikey.

"You work for the Shredder?! He was the Utroms' most hated enemy. You weren't intending to help me with the transmat. You used me!" Leatherhead's eyes turn angry as he bares his teeth. He roars and fights against Stockman. They let go of each other.

"Very well. You pathetic freaks can all perish together!" he runs to grab an extinguisher. "Believe me, I am doing evolution a big favor!" he throws the extinguisher at some rubble, causing an explosion. "Leatherhead, look out!" Donnie calls out as the roof threatens to cave in on him. Leatherhead pushes against it, trying to hold it.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Donnie yells as they run. Mikey stops, however. "Leatherhead, come with us. Forget about this place!" Mikey tells him.

He shakes his head. "No. If I do not have the transmat, if I cannot be with the Utroms, then life is meaningless."

"Leatherhead, please!" Mikey begs. His brothers and Amy call out to him.

"Mikey!"

"Come on!"

"Leave me." Leatherhead's eyes turn back to normal. "My friend."

"Michelangelo!" Leo shouts.

"Move it!"

"Mikey, I'm flying in there in about five seconds!"

Mikey, having no choice, runs out, leaving Leatherhead behind. There's a crash behind them. "Poor Leatherhead," Mikey grieves. "Can you imagine being that alone?" Leo murmurs.

"You know, things may get rough at time, but at least we have each other," Donnie tells them. They start to walk away. "Yeah, but do we have to have Raph?" Mikey jokes.

"Huh? Come here, knucklehead," Raph chases after him and starts to hit him.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!"

Amy giggles under her hand.

* * *

Later that night, Leo is just about to go to bed. April had just moved out of Mikey's room, where he snores. Leo rolls his eyes. He heads to his room but stops when he sees that the TV set is on. He looks curiously as he steps down to see Amy sleeping on the couch, uncovered. She snores a bit. Leo chuckles softly and turns off the TVs. He looks down at Amy and frowns. There were no other rooms for her to sleep in. When they offered to make room, Amy denied and told them she would sleep in the living room area.

She shivers a bit. Leo picks her up gently and heads to his room. Placing her in his bed, he puts the covers over her. He looks down as she curls up in the sheets, a sleepy smile on her face. Leo debated whether or not to do anything else. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. He slowly places a kiss on her forehead and quickly pulls away, blushing. He decides to go to sleep as he pulls out a spare mattress.

He fixes up his makeshift bed and lies down. He looks up at Amy once more. He didn't mind her sleeping in his bed. She couldn't sleep on the couch forever. She had to sleep somewhere, since she would be permanently staying with them now. "…Goodnight, Ames." He turns around, his shell to her. Amy blushes in her sleep as she smiles.


	39. Return to the Underground

**Angel: Next update will be tomorrow! And yes, things happen to Amy here.**

 **Amy's POV**

 _I look towards the underground city, which looks dark. A while ago, I made a promise to some friends. Donnie tinkers while we trap a mutated Quarry. And believe it or not, that thing struggling in the net right now is one of those friends. Quarry rips the net open. You see, it's kind of a long story. So long, it goes back all the way to my great great great great great great great grandmother. Mikey fires another net at Quarry._

 _Our friends were mutated into monsters by the Shredder's scientists, which I was almost a victim of myself until Quarry saved me. Now they're forced to be underground prisoners of an ancient city powered by a giant crystal moon and it's up to me to save them, due to my family's prophecy. I believe it's these very same special crystals, like the one I wear, that are the key to saving our friends. And hopefully curing them for good._

 _Trouble is, right now, my friends don't particularly want to be cured. Quarry growls at us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the lair, Mikey, Ann, Lily, and Raph are playing with a Frisbee while Amy and Leo are training together. Donnie is in his lab, again. "Coming at ya!" Mikey throws the Frisbee to Raph, but it goes too high and he misses, the disc flying towards Donnie.

"Yo Donnie, heads up!" Mikey calls out.

But he's too absorbed in his work that he doesn't hear it and the disc crashes into a stack of papers, flying everywhere.

"Hey you guys!" Donnie calls out angrily as he grabs the disc, "Can't you just leave me alone! I'm sick of all these interruptions! I can't work like this!" Donnie throws the disc hard and Amy raises a hand, freezing it in midair.

"Whoa, ease up, Donnie," Leo says. "You okay?"

"I know you ain't slept in days, bro," Raph replies as everyone makes their way towards Donnie.

"Maybe you're, I don't know, working too much," Mikey comments.

"I'm trying to find a cure for our friends, trapped in the underground city," Donnie answers as he walks over to the computer with a crystal in his hand.

"Those monsters you guys met a while ago?" Lily asks and Amy elbows her in the arm.

"They're not monsters," Amy says in defense.

"That creepy place?" Mikey asks.

"Well, how do you think they feel? They're like prisoners down there," Donnie points out.

"Man, remember that spooky sole survivor guy who wanted Amy here to be his queen?" Mikey questions and Leo growls, putting an arm around Amy protectively.

"I wish I could forget…I still can't believe I'm connected to him in that way because I'm the future queen of that city," Amy shivers at the thought of him.

"Remember what he said?" Donnie asks.

" _As we speak, the power of the cavern's crystal moon is infusing your friends with its regenerative energy."_

"I remember we had to put that wack-bag on ice," Raph adds.

"Uh, I clearly recall _Amy_ doing that part," Lily retorts, smirking when he glares.

"And when our friends strayed too far from the crystal moon, they turn right back into monsters," Donnie continues, "We made them a promise, remember? A promise to find a cure, and I know the cure had something to do with these crystals, I just don't know what," Donnie soon begins to walk back into his lab and Raph is about to say something, but Leo stops him.

"Let him go, Raph, Don's got that 'no matter what it takes' look. We better just leave him alone."

"I'd be determined to help those guys too…" Ann murmurs.

Mikey and Amy give worried looks.

* * *

For the next few days, Donnie was always working. He missed training with the others, he didn't take a break, and he didn't even go on patrol with the others. All he's done is work to try to figure how exactly the crystals work. After trying a laser, he stops when he sees that it didn't do much and he groans, taking off his goggles.

"I still don't have a clue what these things are made of," Donnie groans. "Much less how they work."

Donnie yawns and decides to take a small break.

 _Everything is dark at first and Donnie can hear someone calling out his name. When he opens his eyes, he sees that he is back in the underground city. When he blinks, he is deeper in the city and he sees someone walking away from him as they call out his name again. When that person turns around, he sees that it's Quarry in her human form._

 _When he blinks again, he sees that she is back in her mutated form and she looks up at the crystal moon._

" _Hear the crystal," Quarry tells him._

 _The crystal moon suddenly begins to metal and pour all over the city and towards Quarry._

" _Hear the crystal," a different voice calls out._

 _The liquid crystal drowns Quarry, but when she floats out of it, she is back in her human form._

" _Donatello, hear the crystal," she tells him again._

Donnie begins to wake up and gets up. "The crystal. Hear the crystal, that's it! At least, I think it's it. I gotta wake the others. Hey guys!" Donnie runs off.

They are all gathered in Donnie's lab, still very tired after being woken up so suddenly. Amy yawns as she fixes her hair.

"This better be good, Donnie," Mikey groans sleepily, "A turtle needs his beauty sleep, you know."

"I've been doing some testing," Donnie says as he begins to prepare a small machine aimed at the crystals. "The crystals react to sound, high frequency sonic disruption, to be precise," Donnie turns on the knob on the machine. "That will cause them to break down into their purest, simplest form," when Donnie turns up the frequency on the machine, the crystals begin to glow brighter. Amy's glows brighter as well and the two crystals suddenly melt.

"They liquefy!" Donnie turns off the machine, "And in this liquid form, we can administer a version of it like a serum," Donnie picks up the plate and pours the liquefied crystals, pouring them into a tube. "A cure. Our friends will be able to leave the underground city forever."

"Don, I got to say," Leo starts with a smile.

"Way to go egghead," Raph adds.

"I, uh, I'm not so sure I deserve the credit," Donnie starts nervously. "I kind of got the idea…in a dream."

"A dream?" Mikey questions.

"Donnie, you've been working too hard," Raph says.

"No guys, don't you get it?" Mikey speaks again. "Don had a crystal dream like the one I had last time we went underground."

"Come to think of it, I had a similar dream as well…" Amy murmurs, a finger on her chin.

"What happened in that dream? You never said," Leo replies as she paces in front of them in thought.

"Uh…Quarry appeared and led me to the crystal moon, in mutant form. And then Grandmamma suddenly appeared, repeating what she said to me about saving the mutants: The solution is right in front of yo—" Amy pauses and looks down at her crystal.

"Of course! She was referring to the cure for our friends! …I can't believe I never got that until now," she mutters.

"We got to get back down there right away," Leo says as he walks over and picks up the tube.

"I've been working on that too," Donnie says as he opens a drawer from his desk and pulls out a blueprint, "It's a lot shorter, if we go straight down," they walk into Donnie's work lab and there is a giant vehicle there. "Lady and gentlemen, and Mikey," Donnie says as he presents the machine, "I give you…the Turtle Tunneler!"

"Whoa, awesome!" Lily exclaims and they turn to see her and Ann walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Raph asks.

"Duh, we're here to help," Ann answers sarcastically and Leo shakes his head.

"No way, this is our mission. It's too dangerous," he tells them.

"Aww," the two whine, pouting.

"Fine, we'll just have fun by ourselves. We're going to the arcade," Lily murmurs bitterly, walking away with Ann. Mikey's eyes widen and he tries to leave with them, but Amy pulls him back.

"Oh no, you don't, mister. You're coming whether you like it or not," she tells him.

"But-but Lily and-and video games!" he whines. Amy rolls her eyes and they pile in. Donnie sits in the driver's seat while his brothers and Amy sit in the seats below.

Donnie presses a few buttons and it starts up, "Tunneler engaged."

"Hey Amy, why don't you sit with Leo?" Mikey teases and Amy glares at him.

"I can easily freeze your mouth shut, you know," she threatens and he squeaks, keeping quiet. Amy and Leo turn red when they glance at each other. Leo takes Amy's hand as they drive away.

* * *

After a while, they make it to the hole that they came through when they went to investigate what happened.

"From here on in, the ride gets a whole lot bumpier," Donnie warns.

"That's…reassuring," Amy murmurs in slight fear, since she wasn't used to bumps. When Donnie starts up the drill and drives through the wall, the whole vessel shakes violently. Amy yelps in surprise and clutches her stomach. The shaking finally stops when they drill all the way to the abandoned subway tunnel.

"Ames, are you okay?" Leo asks, turning to the brunette. His eyes widen when he sees her face greener than his skin as her head twirls around.

"Shaking…tunnel…underground," she murmurs quietly, looking like she is about to hurl.

"Sorry, Amy, I'll try to tone it down next time," Donnie tells her.

"There's a next time?" she asks weakly and in disbelief.

Donnie begins to drill through another wall and everything shakes violently again. Amy covers her mouth as she tries not to throw up in the vehicle.

After some time, they have driven back to the underground city.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asks and laughs a little, but Raph smacks him in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Zip it, goofball," Raph groans.

"Just a little longer, Ames," Leo soothes to the brunette, who is leaning against his shoulder, groaning.

They begin to drive some more without drilling and it's a smooth ride the rest of the way, to Amy's relief.

"Next stop: underground city," Donnie says.

"Already?" Mikey whines slightly, "I barely had time to watch the in-flight movie."

"Wait a minute," Leo speaks as he looks at the screen, "Isn't there supposed to be a light at the end of this tunnel?"

"I know we're in the right…direction," Amy says, pausing to gag a bit as her stomach churns.

They are soon in the underground city, but they notice that it's dark, "The Crystal Moon! It's gone!"

"Okay, I know there was a giant Crystal Moon thing on the ceiling the last time we were here," Raph speaks.

"It can't just be gone," Leo says.

"It's worse than that," Donnie replies, "The Crystal Moon was the only thing keeping our friends from turning back into monsters."

"I need a bag," Amy pales, clutching onto Leo.

"Because of them turning back into monsters?" he asks in concern as he hands her a paper bag.

"No, because I'm about to be sick," she murmurs as she throws up in the bag. Leo rubs her back soothingly.

Donnie begins to drive again around the city, but they stop when they spot something on the screen. Everyone gasps when they see that it's one of the rogue mutants from the last time they were down here.

"You were saying?" Mikey asks gravely and the mutant jumps on the Tunneler.

The monster begins to pound on the machine and Donnie begins to drive to try to shake it off, but they don't get far as they stop when they spot the spider monster right in front of them. The monster shoots something at them and Amy places her hands on Leo and Mikey's seat, closing her eyes. An ice barrier surrounds the Tunneler and the splatter covers it. They groan in disgust. Donnie starts up the drill and it splatters the monster with the slime. The monster growls and hits the side of the machine, trying to break Amy's barrier.

"Hang on!" Donnie shouts.

He drills into the wall, knocking the monsters off the vehicle, and into another tunnel. Amy sighs in relief as she drops the barrier. But when they make it through, they are suddenly attacked by two monsters. They pick up the machine and begin to carry it off somewhere.

They walk to the edge of a cliff and below them is a river of lava. The monsters toss the machine and it begins to fall, the turtles and Amy screaming as the machine hits and sinks into the lava. They burst out of the lava and drive to solid ground. Everyone is shocked, but relieved.

"What?" Donnie asks when he sees their reaction. "You think I wouldn't design this thing to withstand lava? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"Are there different kinds?" Mikey questions.

Amy facepalms and Donnie continues to drive the Tunneler into the city and as they drive through, they see that it's deserted and still very dark.

"Um, why are we traveling _into_ the city and not to, say, Singapore?" Mikey asks.

"Because we made them a promise to help our friends, Mikey," Donnie reminds, "And we're gonna keep it. After all, we have to help Lia with the prophecy." They drive in silence for a bit, Amy pondering over the nickname.

"They're out there," Raph speaks.

"Yeah, they're stalking us," Leo adds.

"Why don't they attack already?"

"Cause they don't want the Tunneler," Mikey says gravely. "Just the chewy green and pink snacks inside."

"Do I look chewy to you?" Amy asks him.

Donnie then stops the machine in front of an entrance, "Guys, don't worry, I packed us a little something for emergencies," Donnie presses a button and the top of the seats detach itself, "Our seat backs detach to become tech pack units, high tech weapons, and survival gear. And by the looks of this place, we're gonna need them."

"Excuse me," Mikey calls out as he is the last one to exit, "Why are we getting _out_ of the nice, safe, heavily armored vehicle?"

"Cause I need to find more crystals," Donnie says.

"And if we find someone who isn't warped, maybe they can explain why the crystal moon is missing?" Amy suggests and her crystal starts to glow. "Now what?"

"Wait," Donnie murmurs as he looks closer. The glow is faint, but it seemed to pointing to the entrance.

"We can use Amy's crystal as a tracker! After all, hers is connected to all of them!"

"Don't worry, Mikey, it's gonna be a piece of cake," Raph reassures, then they hear a growling noise somewhere in the city.

"Yeah, except we're the cake!" Mikey says as they all rush into the entrance.

They soon walk into the room where everyone was once frozen.

Raph walks up to the Entity, "You still here? Yo buddy, that bus ain't coming."

"Raph, stop," Amy whines as she remembers him…and not too fondly, either. Her crystal glows brighter and she looks down to see the crystal.

Donnie then walks over and reaches for the crystal on the panel, "The Entity's amulet seems to be the only crystal we've seen, besides Amy's. It's a start, I guess." The crystal begins to glow a bit, as does Amy's. "But I'll need more."

A noise is heard in the room and everyone looks to see a door open all by itself. They walk through the door and see that they are dozens of more frozen people in the room.

"What is this place?" Leo questions as they look around.

"Just what we need," Mikey says nervously, "More creepy bald guys."

Amy gives an offended look as she touches her hair in fear. Leo glares at Mikey. "You know, Amy's family is a part of this, so let's not insult her ancestry," Leo snaps.

"Why do I get the feeling Mr. Sole Survivor didn't exactly tell us the whole story about his extinct race?" Donnie asks and Amy crosses her arms.

"I'm living and breathing, thank you," she retorts and a loud hiss is heard right near them.

"Heads up guys," Raph says as they look towards the doorway and see a shadow coming their way, "We got company."

Donnie holds up the crystal and the door closes before the figure could get to it. But that doesn't stop it from throwing itself on the door to get in. The turtles draw their weapons while Amy takes a stance, her hands chilly, preparing themselves. Suddenly, the door begins to melt and they are surprised to see that it's Quarry that bursts in through the door.

"Quarry," Mikey sighs as they all lower their weapons. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Mikey, look out!" Raph shouts when Quarry shoots out acid from her mouth and shoves him out of the way. "Too bad the feeling ain't mutual," Quarry hisses as she stalks towards them.

"What's up with her?" Raph questions, "It's like she doesn't remember us at all."

"That's because I don't think she does. Like when Ames was in that genetics lab and she didn't remember it all," Leo says and Quarry hisses at them again.

"Raph!" Donnie calls out. "Your tech pack!"

Raph's tech pack starts to glow purple and it shoots out lasers just as Quarry is about to jump on him, sending her flying back.

"Don't worry, she's just stunned," Donnie explains.

"Not for long!" Mikey exclaims as she stands up and prepares to strike again.

"Keep her busy," Donnie says as he removes his tech pack, "I'm gonna try the antidote serum on her."

"Guys," Leo speaks, "Tech packs only."

Quarry charges at Mikey and he girly screasm, presses a button, shooting a net at her. It captures her for a moment before she uses her acid spit to break free. Mikey continues to shoot out nets to trap her, but then he runs out.

"Nets, I'm all out of nuts!" Mikey says incorrectly and then catches on to what he said, "I mean nuts, I'm all out of nets!"

"Relax goofball," Raph replies as he stands beside him and shoots the purple laser out, then jumps on Quarry, "Donnie, any day now with that cure thingy!" Donnie is frantically trying to prepare the serum as the other continues to try and hold off Quarry. "Come on, come on." Quarry throws Raph off her and rips the net open. Donnie pulls out the cure.

"Quarry wait, it's me, Mikey!" Mikey says as Quarry approaches him, "Don't you know me?" Quarry stops and looks at him. "We're your friends, try to remember!" Quarry has a look on her face that almost makes her seem more human, but then she turns feral again and picks Mikey up.

"Quarry, stop it!" Donnie shouts as he runs over to her and injects her with the serum. Quarry starts to wobble a bit before she drops Mikey and falls to the ground. Amy pulls out some clothes for her and tosses them on Quarry as she begins to change back into a human.

Quarry looks up at them, "You came back, I knew you would."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough," Quarry says as she finishes dressing and walks to stand in front of the turtles and Amy, "You came back with a cure. It's unbelievable."

"Our little Donnie's full of all kinds of ideas," Raph says.

"Quarry," Donnie speaks, "What happened to the—"

"My real name is Sydney."

"Oh, sorry. Sydney, what happened to the Crystal Moon?"

"The Crystal Moon, it's all our fault. We were getting stir crazy being trapped down here, so we tried to find a cure ourselves. We used up a lot of the crystals, but it was hopeless. We thought perhaps a larger piece of crystal might work, so we turned to the Crystal Moon. With the help of some explosive geodes we discovered in a chamber in the underground city, we had hoped to break off a sizeable piece of the moon. But the geodes were more powerful than we realized. The entire Crystal Moon fell from the cavern ceiling and sank beneath the molten lava. Without the moon's regenerative power, we instantly reverted back into monsters. Savage, mindless, fighting among ourselves, lashing out at anything that moved. But now that you've cured me, you can cure all of us, we can all go home. Amelia will be the next queen!"

"Yeah, except for a little problem," Donnie says, "I only had enough crystals to make one vial serum, never expected to find a shortage of crystals down here. And I can't use Amy's."

"With the Crystal Moon gone, all the crystals are dead."

"We'd have to raise the Crystal Moon from the lava to bring back the energy source."

"What're you talking about?" Mikey questions. "That thing must have melted away to nothing in that lava."

"Not necessarily. The crystals are almost indestructible. They don't liquefy from heat, they liquefy from sonic vibrations," Donnie explains.

"Well, if it's down there, let's get it back up where it can do some good," Leo says.

"Yeah, Donnie, you're on a roll today," Raph replies, "Anymore bright ideas? We're gonna need one."

"Well, we could try to use the crystal cable from the old underground tram, secure one end to tram tower and the other end around a sturdy rock ledge, thus rigging a giant size variation of the old block and tackle. The ledge should provide us with a good angle for optimal leverage, then I'll take the Turtle Tunneler down into the lava to hook the cable to the Crystal Moon. We can use the explosive geodes Sydney discovered to dislodge the tram tower from its location and topple it over. We'll be cutting it close, but it just might work."

"Just one question," Mikey calls out, "Who came up with this plan? Wackos-R-Us!"

"It is a little unorthodox, but it'll work…I hope. I just need to find a way to track the moon…" he turns to smiles at Amy and her eyes widen.

"Turtle say wha?" she asks in disbelief.

"Lia, if you can track the crystals, then tracking the Crystal Moon shouldn't be so hard. You DO have a functioning crystal," he explains.

"B-But I—"

"It's all up to you now, girl," Mikey tells her.

"No pressure," Raph replies, shrugging.

Leo frowns, "I'm not sure…"

"Leo, it's the only way. Trust me, it'll be fine," Donnie tells him.

"Meep," Amy murmurs nervously.

* * *

They soon carry out the plan, Donnie, Sydney, and Amy hopping into the Tunneler.

"Sydney, you don't have to do this," Donnie says as she closes the door and buckles up.

"Yes I do," Sydney rebuffs, "It's my fault it's missing in the first place."

"Lia, do your stuff," Donnie replies and he starts up the vehicle. Donnie drives into the lava and it sinks down to the bottom. Amy's crystal starts to glow.

With the others, they're placing the explosive geodes around the tower.

"Explosives are in place," Leo informs Donnie.

"Now all we got to do is sit back and wait for Donnie's signal," Raph says. They suddenly hear a roar and Leo turns on his spotlights, shining them to show that the monsters are starting to surround them from above.

"Or we could keep busy by fighting for our lives!" Mikey exclaims and the monsters jump down, closing in on them.

"Donnie, we got company up here," Leo calls.

"Stall them," Donnie says as they continue to drive, "But try not to hurt them."

"Hurt them?" Mikey questions, then jumps out of the way when one of the monsters tries to attack him.

Leo uses a grappling hook in the tech pack and is pulled out of the way when two monsters are coming for him. Mikey is leading two of the other monsters to a higher point in the city. "Come on you big uglies, follow the leader!" Donnie, Amy, and Sydney are still diving around beneath, trying to find the Crystal Moon. Amy's crystal is brighter than before.

"We found it," she tells Donnie.

"The Crystal Moon," Sydney says.

"Good, keep an eye on the heat shields, they're starting to go," Donnie says.

Back on the surface, Leo is still using a grappling hook to evade the monsters while Raph is using the stun laser on two of the bigger monsters. Mikey continues to run from the monsters when he finds that he's at a dead end, but then Leo drops in.

"Thought you could use a lift, Mikey," Leo says and pulls himself and Mikey out of the way just as the monster attacks. Donnie, Amy, and Sydney are now ahead of the Crystal Moon.

"Heat shields are down to fifty percent," Sydney informs as she starts to work up a sweat from the heat, "Structural breach in two minutes, we have to pick up the pace!"

"Almost there!" Donnie says. Amy suddenly gets a vision of a woman in the same robes of the Sole Survivor. Another flash and she sees a fish lady and two winged men. She shakes her head, only to be back in the Tunneler.

"What…?"

Raph continues to use the stun laser, though it's no use on the bigger monsters, and the rock monster suddenly catches them, crushing his tech pack. Just when it's about to attack him, Mikey jumps on the rock monster's back, but it slams its back and Mikey onto the wall behind.

"Donnie, hurry!" Leo calls as he runs from the two monsters, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!"

Leo jumps off the ledge and presses a button that shoots out a grappling hook. He then swings down to Mikey and Raph, kicking the rock monster before it gets any closer to them. "Coming through!"

"Guys, look out!" Leo shouts when he sees the spider monster crawling down the wall.

They all begin to run, but the spider monster shoots out some web like slime and capture the three. In the lava, Donnie is tying the cables around the Crystal Moon to make sure that it's secure enough.

"Crystal Moon is nearly secure," Donnie says.

"Heat shields are almost gone," Sydney informs, "We got thirty seconds before we're cooked."

"I just have to lock off the cable!" Donnie tries to do that, but it misses. Amy fans herself as she starts to feel hotter.

"Him and his big ideas!" Mikey complains as they struggle against the restraints and the monsters are closing in on them. "Come on guys, let's go down to the underground city, we'll have some laughs, we'll get eaten!"

In the Turtle Tunneler, it's getting hotter and everything is sparking from heat overload.

"Heat shields are down to ten percent," Sydney groans, "We're not gonna make it."

Donnie is still determined and tries again to hook the cable. And at another attempt to hook it, it finally latches itself.

"Yes! Guys, go now!"

"We're kinda tied up right now," Mikey retorts.

"If I could just reach my—" Leo cuts himself free.

"We're on it!" Leo says as he cuts Mikey and Raph free. They finally make it to the tower and then set off the explosives.

The tower is soon falling and as it does, it pulls the cable with it and the Crytal Moon rises out of the lava pit, brightening up the cavern once again. And with the light, the regenerative energy turns the monsters back to their human form. The turtles cheer.

"Don, you and Ames did it," Leo says. But there's no answer on the other end and they begin to wonder what is going on. "Don, Sydney, Ames, can you hear me?" Leo tries again, but no response.

Leo gasps as he runs to the shore of the lava pit, Mikey and Raph following.

"Uh, they didn't…they didn't make it," Mikey says sadly.

Leo's eyes begin to fill with tears. "No…no!" They start to hear a bubbling noise and they see the Turtle Tunneler bursting out of the lava, an ice barrier around it. Everyone cheers in relief. Donnie, Amy, and Sydney soon step out.

"You're alive!" Leo says as he rushes over and hugs Amy. He kisses Amy on the lips and her eyes widen before she kisses back.

* * *

Donnie works on the serum and then gives everyone the cure. And once they are all cured, they bring them back to the surface.

"This is it, guys," Donnie says as he helps Sydney out of the sewer. "Daylight again."

They all gasp in amazement at seeing the sunrise and Donnie sees that Sydney is crying a little. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Sydney starts as she continues to gaze up at the sky, "I'd forgotten how beautiful it was. Thank you, from all of us, we owe you our lives."

"Three cheers for Amelia for fulfilling the prophecy!" one of them says and they lift Amy up. "W-Wait, I didn't really do anything," she protests as they throw her up in the air.

"Hooray!" Amy giggles as they throw her up again, the turtles smiling.

They soon all go back to their old lives, relieved to be free from the underground. Donnie waves at them.

"Come on," Leo says, "Let's go home." Donnie is the last one in and Mikey pops his head up.

"Donnie, you may be a pain in the shell, but I'm proud that you're my bro."

* * *

Amy lies on Leo's lap as he strokes her hair in the living room area. She hums and closes her eyes in content.

"I was really scared I lost you," Leo murmurs and Amy opens her eyes, smiling.

"But you didn't, Leo. I promise I'll never leave," she whispers with a smile. Leo smiles back and starts tickling her waist. Amy giggles and squeals. "No, stop! That tickles!"

"Then I'll go on," he says with a smirk and blows a raspberry on her neck. Amy flails around, blushing as she can't help but laugh. Leo tightens his grip on her arms as he blows a raspberry on her cheek.

"Stooop!" she squeals. "Mercy!"

Leo chuckles and does as she says, pulling back to look at her. "I'm glad you're back."

Amy blushes and grins, "I'm glad to be back…with you."

Leo smiles and kisses her. Amy blushes and holds his cheek, kissing back.


	40. City at War Part 1

**Angel: Hi guys! Yes, I was supposed to update yesterday, but if you didn't read the review I left Wednesday, I'll explain here. So, yesterday, I threw up in school around 9. I went home early, and I was really tired so I couldn't update...so yeah, I got sick XD. I don't know when the next update is, since I couldn't continue the next chapter yesterday...And feel free to give me those ideas, Clare.**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

 _Amy and I run. You ever notice how there never seems to be enough time? A look of surprise is on our faces. Like when you get to play video games, while you're hanging with friends, or when you're running like crazy to get away from a huge bomb that's about to explode! Amy looks back to see the bomb before it explodes. How the heck did we ever get ourselves into this? We land in the water. And how the heck are we ever gonna get out of it…alive?_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Leo, Amy, and Raph run along the rooftops late one night. Well, the two turtles are running. Amy was using her wings. They stop when they come across a billboard that has a target on it. Leo draws one of his swords and flips towards the billboard before jumping and stabbing it. It's a little off from the bullseye and he is a bit disappointed by it.

"Leo, I don't know about all those fancy moves," Raph says as he jumps onto the roof and throws his sai, which hits the bullseye perfectly and then jumps to Leo, removing his sai. "I prefer just getting the job done."

"That's all you prefer, Raph," Amy comments as she flies backwards and crashes into the billboard. Raph laughs as she slides between them, rubbing her head.

Leo reaches up and removes his sword from the billboard. "Master Splinter says that grace and form should flow together in beauty, creating true power."

"Well, ice princess here is definitely lacking grace," Raph retorts and Amy glares. "First off, don't call me ice princess. And second, I'm still trying to get the hang of these powers," she replies, crossing her arms as she stands up.

"That's a little too intense, bro. You gotta relax a little. How about a little game of Follow the Leader?"

"And since when _you_ become leader?"

"Since right now! And no using your wings, ice princess!"

Raph jumps off the rooftop to the next and the chase begins. Amy sighs in defeat. "Not for long!" Leo calls out as the two follow him. As they continue to run, Raph jumps onto a water tower and then grabs a wire just below, but it snaps and he swings on it.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Turtle-Man!" Raph exclaims. Leo and Amy do the same as him.

"You look more like Raph-zan, Lord of the Jungle to me!"

"Well, what's that make you? Jane or Cheetah?"

"I'd say Jane!" Amy answers with a laugh as she spins on her rope past them. They look in surprise and try to catch up with her.

"Nah! You're definitely a Jane, ice princess!"

Raph hears something and looks towards the direction where he heard it. The three swing onto a rooftop and Raph looks down in the alleyway. He shushes them and points down.

"Some kind of deal going down," Raph whispers as they look down to see the mob and a Foot Elite with some Foot soldiers.

"You got the stuff?" the lead mobster asks and Amy recognizes him from her adventure with Raph and Tyler.

"Do you have the payment?" the Foot Elite asks.

"Right here," the mobster answers as he holds up a suitcase and tosses it to the Elite.

The Elite catches it easily, sets it on the ground, opens it up, and takes out one of the stacks of cash.

"Hey, you actually gonna count it?" the mobster asks nervously. "We ain't got all night."

"This is only half on what we agreed," the Elite replies as he closes the case.

"You get the other half of the money once we leave with the stuff."

The Elite stands up and kicks the case to the side, stepping out into the light. "You are not going to leave." The Elite draws his weapon. "Foot Ninja!" The Foot soldiers jump out from the shadows as well, surprising the mob gang. "Exterminate these insects!"

"Exterminate me?" the lead mobster asks. "We'll exterminate you, pal! Let him have it, boys!"

The mobs shoot lasers at the Foot and the three look in surprise. "When did they get weapons?" Amy murmurs.

The Foot soldiers manage to knock some weapons out while dodging lasers. A bullet fires towards Amy, which she ducks. "Eep!"

"Hey!" Leo exclaims, drawing out his swords, about to jump into the fight, but Raph stops him.

"Whoa, Leo, where're you going?" Raph questions. "Those are all bad guys down there."

"But…it's not right," Leo argues.

"Right or wrong, it's not our fight!"

"I'm not too sure about that."

A helicopter floats over the alley, shining a spotlight down on the war. "This is the police! Freeze!" Police cars can also be heard speeding to block the alley exits and everyone begins to scatter to escape.

"There, you see? Here come the good guys," Raph says as he turns to leave. "A happy ending."

"I don't know, Raph," Leo says worriedly, "I don't know." Amy looks down at the armies, unsure whether or not she should leave it alone.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, a lone dummy hangs from the ceiling, a spotlight on it. Someone sneaks around the shadows before revealing itself to be a woman. She has short black hair and green eyes. As she trains with the dummy, her communicator beeps. She flips over to it and picks it up.

"Report?"

"It is as we feared, mistress Karai. The word on the street is that the Shredder is no more. Several different factions are fighting for territory. The city…is at war."

She puts down the communicator and turns to her two accomplices. "Fuel the jet." They bow to her. "It is time to bring order to the chaos." She jumps up and kicks the dummy to the floor. "My way."

* * *

Leo and Amy are sitting in the lair on the couch watching TV. He has his arms wrapped around her belly as she leans against his plastron. He flips through the channels and every single one is talking about the city war.

"These innocent victims in unprecedented gang activity…increased violence…imposed curfew has failed to stem the tide of violence…several innocent bystanders were rushed to the hospital after they have been caught in the crossfire of more gang violence. It's the fifth…wave of gang activities…Victoria, your inability to recognize the truth when it hits you over the head never ceases to flabbergast me! This is obviously a gang war on a citywide scale with the factions vying for total control! Ivan, your scare tactics amaze and amuse me simultaneously. This is no more than a few random clashes between gangs in a small-scale turf war! You once again proven yourself to be a complete and total loser."

Leo turns the TV off, sighing desperately, and Amy shakes her head. "It's amazing what news does to people."

Leo gestures for her to move and she does. He walks over to a target. He draws his swords and does a few flips like he had done with the billboard and stabs his sword into the target. It's a bit off from the target again. Leo groans in anger and Amy walks up to him.

"Leo? Are you okay?"

He sighs and gives her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine…" He's a bit surprised when he sees Splinter.

"You are troubled, my son?" Splinter asks.

"I…I'm confused, Master Splinter," Leo starts. "I guess I hoped things would change when we finally got rid of the Shredder, you know, for the better. But it seems that everything just got worse."

"Are you out of your green gourd?" Raph questions as he runs towards Leo. "We did the city a favor."

"Did we? Did we really? Raph, don't you see what's going on up there? The city's at war! Don't you feel just a little bit responsible?" Leo argues.

"No, it's not our deal!"

"It is! Even if we didn't mean to make things worse, we did."

Mikey, Amy, and Donnie glance at each other wordlessly. "Don't ask me to explain how, but it feels like our fault."

"I kind of know what he means," Mikey speaks up.

"Nobody asked you, Mikey!" Raph exclaims as he pushes Mikey back.

"Raph," Amy warns.

"Leonardo," Splinter speaks and Leo puts his swords away, "If one shoulders the weight of the world, all one will accomplish is to be crushed under the world's weight."

"I don't understand, Sensei. We set out to do something good. It turned out bad, but the truth is, we started it. How can we just walk away?"

Splinter sighs a little. "I do not wish to discuss this, Leonardo. You must listen to me and let this go. It is too dangerous for you to get involved in this war going on up there. For now, you must do nothing."

"I'm sorry, master, but I can't do nothing!" Leo says and begins to walk off. "I can't!"

"Leonardo!" Splinter calls out, but is ignored. "Leonardo!" Leo looks back for a second before walking out of the room.

"Dude," Mikey sighs and walks off.

"What a bonehead," Raph groans and walks off too.

"One big happy family," Donnie sighs and Splinter sighs too, shaking his head.

* * *

Leo is on top of a water tower, thinking about the whole situation. "I don't get what Master Splinter's thinking on this one. Do nothing? Innocent people are getting hurt, because of us. Because of me."

"It's not entirely your fault."

He whips around to see Amy flying behind him. She sits next to him. "I feel the same way, Leo. I understand what you're feeling. This war is gonna tear the city apart because we stopped Shredder," she takes a hold of Leo's hand and he squeezes back.

Leo sighs as she lays his head on his shoulder. "I just wish I knew what the shell I was going to do."

"A solution will come, Leo. Maybe it'll find us first."

He lets out a small laugh, but stops when he notices something. Foot ninja. "Well, I guess we're gonna find out." The two take off to follow the Foot soldiers.

They soon arrive at warehouses on the bay. They watch as the Foot soldiers approach a warehouse, where an Elite comes out through the double doors. The soldiers close the door and place a bar through the handles.

"A Foot Elite?" Leo questions. "What were they doing in there?"

"Whatever it is, it's got our attention now," Amy murmurs. Leo jumps down while Amy uses her wings to the warehouse where the Foot Elite came out and they wait until they were sure the Foot were gone. Leo draws his swords and breaks the glass of the skylight. Both of them jump down and see that mobsters are lying unconscious. But then their attention is on to a ticking bomb that is down to a minute!

"This is low, even for the Foot!" Amy exclaims.

"Come on, we gotta get them outta here!" Leo tells her.

Leo and Amy start to pick up the mobsters. Leo runs to a trash shoot and tosses one of the monsters down. Amy throws one down as well. They are quick with the job and they run towards the bomb, which is now down to forty seconds.

"Okay, here goes," Leo says as he draws his sword and places it in the bomb to open it up. "Easy."

They are a bit shocked to see so many wires built into the bomb.

"You've never done this, have you?" Amy asks nervously.

"Donnie does this kind of stuff all the time," Leo nervously assures the brunette. "How hard can dismantling a bomb really be?"

Leo grabs a wire and is a bit hesitant before he tears it out, but the bomb keeps ticking and it's nearly down to ten. But the bomb suddenly shuts down and the two sigh in relief.

"See, no sweat," Leo says.

"I wouldn't know about that…" Amy murmurs.

They suddenly hear a noise and they see that the bomb is starting up again. They make a run for it.

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Leo exclaims.

"We'll agree to disagree!" Amy says back as they jump or fly over some crates.

The bomb then explodes and it sends the two teens flying out through the window and into the river.

The Foot Elite and some soldiers appear, seeing the explosion. "Mission accomplished."

Amy and Leo are about to swim up to the surface, but stop short when they see the Foot soldiers run across from them. When they are gone, they resurface.

* * *

In the lair, Lily decides to make a visit and when she crosses the living room, she sees Mikey is doing something. She walks up to him curiously to see him playing some kind of game.

"This town ain't big enough for all of us!" Mikey says as he plays with a robot toy, placing it in front of a bobble head toy that looks like a ninja and a duck. He rolls a pair of dice and picks up the bobble head ninja. "I am Foot ninja, you cannot stand against me! Muahahahaha!"

"What are you doing?" Lily asks curiously.

"Uh, you feeling okay, Mikey?" Donnie questions.

"I'm figuring out what's going on with the gangs courtesy of table top gaming. See, this guy's the Foot," Mikey explains as he flicks the head of the bobble toy ninja. "They used to own the whole map, but with the Shredder gone, the others had started to grab for territory. Near as I can guess from the news reports, the Purple Dragons have made a power play," Mikey grabs the duck toy and hits it against the bobble head ninja, "and grabbed a bunch of territory. The Foot Ninja are losing territory to mobsters," Mikey grabs the robot toy and hits it against the bobble head toy as well. "And the Purple Dragons," Mikey begins to hit the bobble head ninja with both toys. "It's chaos."

"Thank you for that informative and concise explanation," Donnie murmurs.

"The real question is, what're the mobsters gonna do now they're in third place?"

"Do I really wanna find that out?" Lily whispers to Donnie.

* * *

The lead mobster is at his desk with his goons in front of him. "This is an insult! We've been left behind whiles the Purple Dragons and the Foot is dividing up the city! We need to take action, now!"

"But what more can we do?"

"We gotta do something. My own mother is giving me disrespect!"

"It's downright criminal, I tell you."

The doors slam open to reveal the mob boss. "Enough whining. The new player, who won that got us all the high-tech firepower, guarantees that if we follow his battle plan, we'll kick 'em all off the map. Just so we're clear, I hate this new guy. But given the situation, we don't have a choice. Get ready to move! Tonight, the city will be ours."

* * *

Leo and Amy continue to follow the Foot with now two Elites in the group until they watch them jump down a giant hole in a seemingly abandoned warehouse. They see a bunch of other Foot ninja training.

"So," Leo speaks, "This is what happened to the Foot since we got rid of the Shredder?"

"How the mighty have fallen," Amy murmurs, a hand on her cheek.

Leo draws his swords. "I guess it's just us against them."

"Leo, no!" Amy protests. "While I agree that the war is our fault, taking out one of the groups isn't going to stop it."

"What other choice do we have?" Leo asks in response and is about to jump in, but someone grabs him and pulls him back. When he is free of them, he sees that it is only his brothers.

"Jeez, anybody think you weren't happy to see us," Mikey comments.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo questions.

"Making sure you, or Amy for that matter, don't get into something you can't get out of on your own," Donnie answers.

"We're like the cavalry," Mikey jokes, "Without the horses."

Amy pinches her head and sighs. Raph groans as he kneels down at the edge of the roof. "We shouldn't be here Leo. This ain't our war."

"It's still our responsibility," Amy speaks up. "You really expect us to leave innocent people in the dust in their time of need? This is their home."

Before Raph could say anything, they see the Foot come out through the roof door and jump out from behind, surrounding them.

"Uh, looks like it's our war now," Mikey says gravely.

Everyone is still for a bit before the Foot attack first. The turtles and Amy easily defend themselves against the Foot. Mikey is standing near the edge of the hole in the ceiling. He clashes weapons with one. "Say, haven't we met? At the big fight at Shredder's. Oh, come on, you have to remember. I knocked you right on your," he knocks down another Foot. Three more jump at him. "Uh-oh," they kick him down below.

"Mikey, no!" Raph shouts as he holds off two ninjas. He kicks them down and runs at the three Foot ninjas that had knocked Mikey down. He tackles them below. Raph stands and walks over to help Mikey up.

"I'm okay," Mikey reassures, "I'm okay."

"You better be, bro," Raph says as he stares at the Foot surrounding them once again. "You ain't alone."

"Mikey and Raph went down inside," Leo says as he stands back-to-back with Donnie and Amy. "We better stick together!" Leo, Amy, and Donnie soon take down enough of the Foot to run and jump through the hole through the building to assist the others.

"Heads up!" Donnie calls out.

Leo, Amy, and Donnie land in front of the two and knock down the Foot that they were fighting. They regroup for a second before jumping back into the fight. As they are fighting, more show up and they close in, cornering the five.

"Wait a minute," Donnie says after he knocks down another Foot. "A bo staff and a crowd of guys who all look the same? Time to try out one of my favorite movie stunts!" Donnie jams his staff into the ground as more Foot ninjas surround him. He tries to spin around on the staff, but he doesn't hit any of the Foot and he spins until he hits the ground.

"Well, that didn't work," Donnie murmurs.

"You need a refresher course on reality, Donnie," Raph says as he jumps in.

"And besides, that's not how it goes," Amy calls out, jumping in as well. She slams the sword to the ground and repeats what Donnie did, but she manages to hit them all. She flips in the air and lands gracefully. She flips her hair and turns to the two turtles, whose mouths are open. She gives them a weird look and closes their mouths for them.

They soon go back into the fight, but this time, they are having a hard time knocking the Foot down. Now they are the ones who are getting a beating. They soon back up into each other, surrounded once more.

"I don't want to complain," Mikey pants as he tries to catch his breath, "But there seems to be an awful lot of these dudes."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside, a van pulls in. "Alright, a whole army of ninja are holed up in there. Is this really gonna work against that many?" the mob boss says to someone in the back.

"Oh, ye of little faith. I have an intimate knowledge of the Foot. They will have no way of dealing with what you're about to unleash on them," the voice steps out of the shadows to reveal Baxter Stockman! He laughs evilly, his head turning to his contraption. The mob boss groans at this.

The mobsters open the doors and a giant bug-like robot with four arms jumps out. They step back in surprise as the robot walks towards the building. It uses a laser to make an opening in the wall.

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion and they look over to see that someone has blasted through the wall. Everyone scatters to avoid the flying rubble. "Cool," Mikey says in awe. When they are in a safe place, they look to see the robot crawl through the hole and it starts to fire at everyone and everything. "Not cool, not cool!"

Leo peeks behind the rubble he is hiding behind and sees that the machine has a searching light. He realizes that it fires when the light finds someone. He thinks of it as a bullseye from the billboard and shield, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He charges at the android, dodging the shots it fires. When he makes it to the machine, he jumps and twirls around behind. He stabs his swords into the search light.

Leo jumps back as it starts to fidget and spark, but then they have to scatter again when the machine begins to fire randomly. The mob boss and Baxter Stockman watch from the van. "Hmm, time for Plan B. I'm afraid it lacks the finesse in my robotic creation, but we really have no choice. It's a rather…messy alternative."

"Messy?"

"Observe." He takes out a button and presses it.

As the machine continues to spiral out of control, placed bombs around the building begin to explode.

The vibrations of the bombs make the ceiling begin to crumble. The turtles and Amy continue to jump out of the way. Leo is using his swords to dodge some of the rubble before he feels someone grabs his wrist and looks to see Raph.

"I hope you're happy, Leo," Raph scolds, "I hope doing the _right thing_ was really worth it."

The building continues to crumble and fall apart before it finally collapses, toppling to the ground with the turtles and Amy still inside.


	41. City at War Part 2

**Mikey's POV**

 _We're surrounded by Foot ninjas. There's an old saying that no good deed goes unpunished. Well, we thought we did a lotta good that time we eliminated the Shredder. A water tower falls on Shredder. And that other time we eliminated the Shredder. Leo and Amy jump up and a slice is heard. Shredder's head falls off behind them. Aaand the time after that. Shredder, who is that prisoner Utrom, jumps after us as we run for the transmat thingy. Am I forgetting one?_

 _The point is, now with Shredder out of the picture, the mob, the Foot, AND the Purple Dragons are all duking it out for control of his empire. So, instead of making things better, we actually made them worse. No one felt more responsible than my brother, Leo, and no one felt less responsible than my brother, Raph. "It's not our fight!" he tells Leo. Still, we had to do something._

 _So we tracked down the remnants of the Foot to this rundown flophouse. We were about to take 'em down. There's an explosion at the wall. When this big honkin' robot shows up and starts shooting up the whole place! The whole building starts to cave in. So much for our good deed. "I hope you're happy, Leo," Raph tells Leo. "I hope doing the right thing was really worth it."_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

When the warehouse falls down and the dust clears, it reveals that the turtles and Amy are safe in an ice barrier, from Amy herself. A huge chunk of the ceiling is on above them, but the barrier protects them against the rest of the collapsing building.

"Good thinking, Ames," Leo praises, "The barrier really saved our shells."

"It almost makes up for big brain Leo leading us straight into—"

"Guys," Donnie interrupts Raph, "Let's continue this discussion elsewhere."

"Everybody, grab onto Ames on three," Leo says. "One. Two. Three!"

They hold onto Amy and the whole building finally collapses as she flies above it, the turtles hanging onto her. They watch as the Foot run away.

"Okay," Donnie starts, "What was the deal with that kamikaze robot?"

"Looks like there's a new player in the mix," Mikey says.

"Great," Raph groans, "Just what this town needs. If having them drop a building on our heads don't convince you we should stay out of this, I don't know what will!"

"Since when did you run away from a fight?" Leo questions.

"First, I ain't running. Second, it wasn't our fight to begin with!"

"Yeah! Well, guess what?! It's our fight now, hot head!"

"Who you calling hot head? I ain't the one who dragged us into this mess!"

"Uh, guys!" Donnie calls out when he notices something about the building rubble and sees a claw pop out from the debris.

"Oh right, you're the level headed one who only fights for honor when it's convenient!" Leo shouts.

"Guys!" Mikey calls out.

"You saying I got no—"

"SHUT UP AND LOOK!" Amy screams angrily, interrupting them, their eyes widening at her outburst. Leo does as she says and Raph turns his attention to what he's looking at, "What the…?"

The machine pops out from the wreckage and starts to shoot at everyone again. The turtles and Amy jump out of the way when the battle robot fires at them. Leo tries to jump and kick it, but it barely does anything to it. He tries to slice it with his swords before Raph jumps in and tries the same thing, then Mikey jumps into the fight.

The machine turns and knocks Mikey down. Donnie jumps and kicks at it before a Foot tries to hit it with its sword, but the machine catches him and Donnie saves him. Amy flies up and readies an icicle, throwing it at the robot. It jumps, however, the icicle missing it. Soon, the five realize that they're fighting alongside the Foot rather than against them like usual.

"Fighting side by side with the Foot?" Raph questions, "Now you _know_ this has got to be wrong."

"Once the robot is defeated, we will destroy you all!" the Foot Elite shouts as he jumps on the machine.

"Now that's the Foot we know and loathe!" Donnie yells as he struggles to get his staff out of the robot's grip.

"Too bad this is only temporary, I was ready to turn them into icicles!" Amy exclaims.

As the two teams continue to work together against the machine, a bus suddenly drives around the corner towards them and the robot fires at it several times before it stops. The people abroad run out. Leo runs towards the bus when he hears someone cry out for help. "Somebody, please help me!"

"Leo!" Raph calls out, "What do you think you're doing?"

"There's innocent people in there!" Leo exclaims, "We've got to get them out!"

Leo boards the bus and slices at some of the bars that are in his way before he makes it to the man that is trapped under a heavy metal piece. He helps lift the thing off him.

"What-what are you?" the man questions.

"A figment of your imagination," Leo says as he helps the man up, "You hit your head pretty hard. Now come on, let's get you out of here."

Leo gets the man off the bus and gets him safely out of the battle field.

* * *

Meanwhile, a plane is flying to New York at this moment. Karai is sitting in the plane, along with two men. One of them has brown hair with blonde tips while the other has red hair with orange tips. One of their minions approaches them with a laptop. "Mistress Karai, one of our New York sources recovered the security camera footage from a warehouse that was…prematurely demolished."

The other two lean in and they see Leo and Amy running through the warehouse. Karai zooms in on the two and pauses as they run. She zooms in closer and runs a scan. "Interesting."

* * *

In the Purple Dragons' hideout, they all cheer as Dragon Face steps in the middle. "Yo, listen up, Dragons," they quiet down.

"With the Shredder out of the way, this is our moment. We can own this town!" The Purple Dragons cheer and one of them shouts his name.

"It's time to prove to the mob, the ninjas, and all the other one of these that the Purple Dragons ain't just a dumb street punk!"

"I couldn't agree more," Dragon Face looks in surprise and looks up to see Hun on the catwalk.

"Hun, we thought you weren't coming back," Dragon Face says in shock. Hun smirks at him. "Look, things have changed around here. I'm in charge now. You can't come waltzing in here like you own the place or something."

"Oh, but I do own the place, Dragon Face," Hun jumps down, causing the rink to break apart and for Dragon Face to fall down. "Every inch of turf you rule, every kickback you've collected, every little crumb you've ever been handed, _you_ owe to me. And you owe it to the Shredder and it is in his memory," he picks Dragon Face up, "that I vowed to lead the Purple Dragons to the top of the food chain. We are going to rule this city!" he throws Dragon Face to the ground.

"Any other objections?" he asks the crowd, who have been silent the entire time. They stay silent, since they cannot compete with his strength. "I didn't think so."

* * *

The turtles and Amy decide to take shelter for a while to rest and they jump behind a large wall that is still intact. The Foot decided this tactic as well.

"Back off, Foot heads, this is our bury cape," Raph growls, Leo and Mikey standing up.

"Guys, wait," Donnie calls out, "I think I see how we can stop this robot. I just need to get down to those down power lines."

"Forget it," Raph says as he runs off towards the bus, "I know how to stop tin butt."

"Raph, wait!" Leo calls out, "Listen to me!"

"Listening to you is what's got us into this mess in the first place!" Raph retorts and starts up the bus.

Raph drives the bus right towards the machine, but it turns around and begins to fire at him. It shoots at the bus and it hits the corner end of it, gas starting to leak out. When it fires again, it causes the bus to flip upside down. The bus skids until it crashes into a building.

"No!" Donnie yells.

"Raph!" Leo calls out and jumps over the wall. Leo runs to the wreckage and uses his sword to pry open the doors, "Raph, you alright, bro?"

"Yeah, I think so," Raph says as he is still hanging upside down from the chair.

"Well, you don't deserve to be, that hot head move nearly got your shell waxed!"

The robot fires a laser at the leaking gas and a fire starts, leading to the bus.

"Oh, so it's okay when your mistakes blow up in our faces! You almost got ice princess killed!" Raph argues as Leo tries to pull him out.

"Getting involved in this gang war was not a mistake and she thought so too!"

"Right, this was a noble, heroic effort. Thank you, Leonardo, the streets are so much safer now cause of you."

"Leo, Raph, get out of the bus now!" Donnie calls out as he watches the fire the machine has caused trail up the spilled gas towards the bus. Amy looks in worry.

Leo draws one of his swords and uses it to separate the chair from the floor, causing Raph to fall hard. The two turtles manage to run from the bus just as it's engulfed in flames and explodes, causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Whatever you do, don't say I owe you one," Raph replies.

"Mikey!" Donnie calls out as he holds the two broken power lines near a damaged fire hydrant, "Heard the robot this way!"

"Heard him?" Mikey asks, "You got it, Hoss!"

Mikey begins to run at the robot, easily dodging the blasts and the Elites also help out, getting the machine back up until it's in the water. Once the machine is in the water, Donnie places the power lines in the water, "That's it!" and it electrocutes the machine, causing it to finally crash.

"Nice work guys," Mikey praises the Foot, but the victory doesn't last long.

"Destroy the turtles and the girl!" the Elite commands and Mikey backs up.

"Yeesh, some guys just can't take a compliment," Mikey says, then a lot more Foot ninjas appear, "A lot of guys can't take a compliment!"

Mikey runs into an alley and runs over to a trashcan to grab the lid, "Captain America, eat your heart out!" Mikey throws the lid and it hits a couple of the ninjas.

He then flips up onto the fire escape and looks down as more of them show up. When they make a run for the ladder, Mikey pulls it up and then throws it down to hit a Foot in the head. Mikey laughs and begins to run up the fire escape to try and get away from them. Raph and Leo are standing right across from them, watching as their brother runs away.

"Mikey needs help!" Raph exclaims.

They suddenly hear more blasting noises and they turn to see two more of the robots coming their way, firing at them. "They're just as annoying as Baxter Stockman!" Amy shouts in exasperation and as the others continue to dodge the fire blasts from the robots, Baxter Stockman and the mob boss are watching nearby.

"I gotta admit, pal, when you deliver, you deliver! Not only do we take down the Foot, but those costumed freaks to boot!"

"A happy coincidence," Baxter Stockman turns his head around to him, "But once for which I came fully prepared."

The mob boss pulls out his phone and dials. "Yo, Weasel, it's me. Let the boys know we're smoking the competition. And when I say smoking, I mean smoking."

* * *

Mikey is running along the rooftops and away from the Foot. He grabs an antenna as he continues to run and throws it at the Foot, but it only knocks down one of them down. The rest continue to pursue him. Mikey stands at the ledge of the building before jumping down. When the Foot jump down as well, they see that the alley is empty.

The Foot search everywhere for him, but don't find him. One of them pushes open the door, thinking he ran in there, so they follow in. Once they are gone, Mikey pushes a sheet he is hiding under on a clothes line out of the way.

"King size bedding, a ninja's best friend," he jokes.

* * *

The plane that Karai and her trustees are on lands. The ladder comes down and the one with the fire-colored hair steps out first. "Karai, I'm receiving word that the ones we seek have been sighted."

She turns to her other trustee. "Get into the car, quickly."

* * *

Within the 2nd Time Around shop, Casey is helping April move some things around to prepare the shop for reopening.

"Hey, you really fixed this place up," Casey says as he walks over with a tray of dishes in one hand.

"Please be careful with that, Casey," April warns as she is about to reach for the tray.

"What, don't you trust me?" Casey teases as he holds the tray above his head.

"About as far as I can throw you," April says and stands up on a stool to grab the tray.

"I'm game if you are, babe."

"In your delusional dreams," April turns to place the tray somewhere else when Mikey jumps in out of nowhere, scaring her and making her drop the dray.

"Hey April," Mikey greets casually, like he didn't see her drop and shatter the dishes.

"Why do you always do that?" April questions upsettingly.

"It's a…ninja thing?" Mikey asks in response.

"What are you doing here?" April questions, bending down to the now broken dishes.

"Nothing, just running from a bunch of Foot ninja," Mikey answers, "My bros, Amy, and I are in this big fight and—"

"Big fight!" Casey interrupts, "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" April calls out very upsettingly, "Michelangelo, you're telling me you ran into my shop, my 'new, just fixed up shop after it was blown to pieces and burned to the ground by a bunch of Foot ninjas' shop, because you're being chased by a bunch of Foot ninja?!"

"Yeah, I was running and…and," Mikey stops short when he realizes what she just said, "Oh man, what a bonehead, I can't believe I came in here. Sorry April, I wasn't thinking. I'm gone."

"Hang on, Mikey," Casey calls out as he steps forward with his bag of weapons hanging on his shoulders and his hockey mask on his head, "I'm coming with you. April, mind if we borrow your wheels?"

"Absolutely I mind!" April says.

"Then I guess Mikey and I can just stay here."

April makes a face before she reaches in her pocket to pull out her keys, tossing them to Casey. "It's on the street."

"Thank you," he pulls down his mask to cover his face and the two soon head out. April watches them leave. "Be careful."

* * *

Back with the others, the turtles and Amy continue to dodge the fire blasts of the robots and defending themselves against the Foot as well. Helicopters come in from above. "What in blazes is going on down there?" They don't notice that the police come in and run to the roof, ready to take shots at everyone and everything down below. "I want this area secured now. Move into position on the rooftops and bring up the heavy artillery!"

When they are about to fire, canisters are thrown behind them and explode smoke from it. In the commotion, the Purple Dragons take them out. After the police are taken out, the Purple Dragons take position, armed with guns of their own and Raph is the first one to notice them. "Uh-oh."

"Leo, we don't live through this, I'm holding you personally responsible!" Raph exclaims.

"Dragons, take 'em down. Purple Dragons, let them know who we are," The Purple Dragons begin to fire at the turtles and Amy. They run as fast as they can to dodge the blasts. Hun uses a rocket launcher he's holding and fires it. Raph sees it coming and tackles Leo, Amy, and Donnie out of the way before it hits them. Hun fires again and they jump out of the way in time.

"Guys, we're in way over our heads," Donnie says, "We have to get out of here."

They hear a honking noise and they look to see Hun firing at a van coming their way. It stops right in front of them. The side door opens and reveals Mikey.

"Somebody call a cab?" he jokes. The four cheer and quickly pile into the van. Casey quickly drives off as Hun fires at them again.

"Awesome road warrior moves, Casey!" Mikey compliments.

"You should see me at rush hour!" Casey cheers. Hun tries to hit them when one of the robots fires at them. They move away just in time. Hun and the Purple Dragons continue to fire at the robots and one of them is destroyed. Baxter Stockman and the mob boss are watching from a screen.

"What's going on out there? Your tin cans are getting crushed!"

"A minor setback. Although, perhaps a strategic retreat would be in order," He and the mob boss buckle up. Stockman starts up the van and drives away. Hun notices from above.

"What's this?" He fires a rocket at it, but Stockman dodges it. He drives straight for one of his robots.

"Well, isn't this ironic?" he asks nervously. The robot fires a laser and the van goes down, crashing into some rubble.

* * *

The sun is barely coming up as Casey drives the van to a safer location. Leo leads them to a secret hideout that he made in a hallowed out water tower.

"So what's with the new digs?" Casey asks.

"Ames and I couldn't risk leading anyone back to the lair, so we were staying here," Leo explains, "It should be good enough for all of us until we figure out our next move."

"Next move?" Raph questions, "You mean like going home and forgetting all this nonsense?"

"We have to do something."

"Like what? Pour more fuel into the fire? I said it before and I'll say it again, this ain't our fight!"

"You might want to sit, this could go on for a while," Mikey advises as he sits in a hammock.

"So whose fight is it?" Leo questions, "The innocent people caught in the crossfire?"

While they're arguing, one of Karai's trustees is watching nearby.

"You can't save the whole city bro, but you can make it worse by trying!" Raph argues.

"So we should just forget about Bushido and our entire code of honor?"

"Where's the honor in sticking your nose where it don't belong?"

"You're wrong, Raph!"

Raph gives a look of surprise as he turns to Amy. "You might not agree with him, Raph, but if you don't like it, you can just leave!"

"No one asked you, ice princess!" Raph shouts, pushing her a bit. Amy's mouth drops and she narrows her eyes.

"And no one asked you for your opinion! You don't have to stay! No one's making you!"

"WELL NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO BE PART OF THIS TEAM!"

The others give shocked looks and Amy feels tears welling up in her eyes as she backs away towards the entrance. "Ames, wait—"

She jumps down and hides underneath the water tower. Amy wipes her tears hurt by Raph's words. The others are still at the water tower. As she loses herself in thought, she doesn't notice a black clad ninja with sliver outlining on it, his face is masked but his light blue eyes are seen. The ninja grabs Amy.

Amy gasps as she fights him back with her sword but the ninja knocks it away and pins her to the ground.

"Let me go!" Amy screams.

"Your powers, where did you get them?" The ninja growls in a dark voice with a slight accent.

"I'll never tell you!" Amy shouts. The ninja's hands light on fire, burning Amy's skin. Amy let out a cry of pain. The ninja deflames his hands as Amy's eyes are pouring out with tears.

"Talk," The ninja hisses.

"I don't know," Amy sobs. For a moment the ninja looks at Amy with sympathy. Suddenly, a new comer comes out the shadows. The same one with brown hair and blonde tips.

"Looks like you caught her, Mark," The boy smirks. Mark glares at him.

"I thought you couldn't do it," The boy laughs.

"Just shut your mouth, Jared, and tie her up," Mark growls, throwing rope at him. Jared ties Amy's hands and feet together.

"I'm not getting the answers I need from her," Mark tells him.

"Whatever you say," Jared mutters putting Amy over his shoulder.

"My men found the turtles and "him" in a water tower," Mark says as he clenches his fists.

"No, please, don't hurt them!" Amy shouts.

"Then I suggest you tell me where you got your powers!" Mark snares.

"…I got them from the Utroms," Amy says in defeat.

"I guess the same as me," Mark mutters. "Take her to Karai, I'm gonna deal with the hockey vigilante," Mark growls as he dashes off into the night.

"Now look what you did! You made her upset!" Leo shouts angrily.

"Back off Leo, I'm warning you!"

Mark appears and places a bomb under the water tower.

"Who needs you, hot head?"

"Yo, say the word and I'm out of here."

"Since when did you need my permission?"

"You know what, you're right. Good luck in your one turtle crusade, Leo, just try not to get these other guys iced."

Just as Raph is about to leave, the floor suddenly explodes and everyone falls out of the water tower and onto the roof. The turtles land just fine, but Casey lands hard. Suddenly, two men just in front of them, Mark and Jared, baring the Foot clan symbol jump out. Karai lands in front of them, sword in her hands.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss," she speaks, "My name is Karai and I am here to restore order to the Foot."

"I got your order right here lady," Raph says as he draws his sai.

"Stand down, Raph," Leo orders.

"No! I'm sick of being everybody's punching bag and I'm really sick of taking orders from you!"

"I said stand down, Raph!"

Raph looks at Leo for a second before he jumps at Karai. She leaps up and knocks his weapon out of his hands with a chain, knocking him down. Karai jumps up, ready to strike, but Leo jumps in to block her sword before it even hits Raph. "No!"

They push against each other before Leo pushes back harder, knocking Karai back, but she flips back on her hands and lands on her feet perfectly. Mark and Jared charge into battle and so do the others. Donnie fights against Mark, barely landing a hit on the man before he is suddenly kicked down in front of Casey.

"Let me try," Casey suggests and starts to charge at Jared, "Goongala!"

Casey throws a few hits with his bat, but Mark easily dodges them and knocks Casey down quickly. Mikey is faced against Jared, trying to land a hit on him, but Jared grabs his nunchucks and throws him down. Casey steps in.

"Yo pal, you're making me mad!" Casey exclaims as he tries to hit Jared, but he is knocked down once again. Soon both Mikey and Casey are battling Jared, but it's harder than before.

"He's got to have a weak spot," Mikey pants, then they both charge at Jared, but they get knocked down again. "Or not."

Leo and Karai are fighting against each other and their skills are evenly matched at first before Karai kicks him down.

"Here, let me," Casey says as he runs at Karai. "Goongala!"

But as he's running, Karai throws a chain to wrap around Casey's ankles and pulls at it, causing him to fall. Raph jumps in and tries to stab Karai with his sais, but she flips up top of the entrance surface. Raph growls and manages to pull his sai out.

"Let's try switching opponents this time," Donnie suggests to Mikey as they stand against Mark and Jared.

"Couldn't hurt," Mikey says and charges at Mark. When they switch opponents, they still have difficultly landing a blow and they are knocked down within minutes. "On second thought, maybe it could hurt."

Raph fights Karai and she throws her chain at him, capturing his arm. Leo cuts the chain off knocking Raph back. Karai flips down. Leo and Karai continue to fight against one another. Leo manages to disarm Karai of her weapon, but she flips back and uses the chain again to wrap around one of his swords, throwing it out of his hands. When she throws the chain at him again, Leo twirls his sword and chops off part of the chain.

Karai throws what is left of her chain at Leo and he ducks to avoid it. Karai jumps in and kicks him down, jumping up to kick him, but as Leo is about to kick her, she stops. Leo looks in confusion and charges at her, only for Jared to block Karai…holding Amy. She's tied up with rope and gagged. Leo stops in his tracks and his eyes widen. "Ames…no…"

"Amy!" Mikey yells.

"Let her go!" Casey demands.

"We came here to discuss a matter with you," Jared speaks to the turtles as he points a blade at Amy's neck, "And we will discuss it, with or without your kunoichi, your choice."


	42. City at War Part 3

**Raph's POV**

 _Leo and I glare at each other. You know, lately, Leo's been a real pain in my shell. A bug-like robot shoots lasers at us. He's on this whole kick about how we're responsible for the fact that the entire city seems to be at war. The Purple Dragons, the mob, and the Foot ninjas are all squabbling over the pieces of Shredder's empire now that he's gone. And Leo says it's our fault because we're the ones that knocked out the Shredder in the first place. Shredder gave a shocked look as the TCRI building blows up._

 _And for some reason, he thinks we're responsible for a whole lot of innocent people that get caught in the crossfire. A bus gets swayed by a laser. Just when the whole deal could get any crazier, this new wild card shows up and actually manages to make things worse. Leo clashes swords with her and runs up to Karai. Jared blocks her, holding Amy tied up._

 _The only good thing I can say about Leo right now is when he picks a fight, he really picks a fight._

 **No one's POV**

* * *

"Drop your weapons!" Karai demands. Raph steps forward, ready to fight her, but the others are reluctant to do the same, especially Leo. "I said, drop your weapons," Karai repeats as Jared pushes the blade towards Amy's face. Donnie, Mikey, and Casey soon drop their weapons. Leo follows, tears stinging in his eyes, but Raph is still reluctant about it.

"Um Raph," Donnie calls out nervously, "Didn't you hear the nice lady and man with the knives?"

"Don't do me any favors, Raph," Amy says when Jared takes the gag off her. Raph growls and glares at the two before he throws his sais near Amy.

"Good, perhaps now we can talk," Karai replies.

"Oh, you want to talk," Donnie answers a little sarcastically, "Cause I kind of got the idea that you guys wanted to kick our shells."

"If we had wanted to destroy you, you would not be alive to talk."

"Okay, you wanna talk? How about you start with letting Ames go?" Leo hisses at her. Karai looks at Jared, who sighs and cuts Amy free. She stands back up at her feet and Leo runs up to her, hugging her tightly. Raph quickly jumps to grab his sais and is about to attack Karai, but Leo jumps between them, blocking the blow with his swords.

"Raph, no! I gave her my word of honor," Leo says as he holds off Raph.

"Your honor?" Raph questions and they both pull back. "Bro, you are really getting under my shell!"

"Come on, Raph," Casey speaks as he places a hand on his shoulder. "Let's hear what the pretty ninja lady has to say."

Amy bristles at that and elbows Casey in the arm.

"As I told you, my name is Karai," Karai says as her two ninja aides stand on either side of her. "This is Jared and Mark." Mark pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Karai. She reveals the Foot symbol on the medallion to everyone. "And we command the Foot clan in Japan. We are here to restore order to the New York faction of the Foot. When you turtle men and your pink friend destroyed the Shredder, you threw this city to chaos. We in Japan had hoped all parties would destroy each other, like a snake which consumes itself, leaving the city once again under the Foot's control. But we did not expect the city to be consumed in the process. If the Foot is to gain control of its New York operations, we will need your help."

"We done talking yet?" Raph questions as he draws his sais. "Is it time to fight?"

"You are imputed! If you are my retainer, I would have you beaten!"

Raph, getting angry, charges towards her, but the others hold him back. "Haha, oh yeah, your foot, alright! You even sound like the Shredder."

"Lady and...gentlemen, even if we wanted to, I don't see how we could help you. This war is out of control," Donnie says. "We're kinda in over our heads as it is."

"Yes, we know," Jared speaks. "But we have a plan to stop this war."

"Then why do you need us?" Leo asks.

"All plans must have their…contingencies," Amy glares at the look Karai gives them when she says the last word. "Make your decision."

"Well," Leo says as Karai and her aides walk away. "What do you think, guys?"

"I think they can swim their butts back to Japan," Raph replies.

"I think she's perfect," Casey inputs. "Looks, brains, and she's a ninja."

Amy clears her throat and crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. "W-Well, I'm not saying you're not a ninja, but…well…"

"Casey? Shut up," Amy growls.

"What does she mean by contingencies?" Mikey asks.

"She means we're plan B," Leo answers.

"There seems to be one thing missing from this equation," Donnie points out and turns his attention to Karai, Mark, and Jared. "Uh, excuse me, what's in it for us?"

"Three things. One, you can save New York from being torn apart. Two, you can free your streets of the Purple Dragons and the mob. And three, the Foot and Foot Elite are honored bound to slay the one who defeated their master. They shall be relentless. They will destroy you, your master, and your comrades," Karai explains. "But if you help us, there will be no revenge for the Shredder's destruction." The turtles, Amy, and Casey huddle together.

"Listen," Leo speaks. "This is the chance we've been looking for. We can set things right. It may be the deal with the devil, but at least it's a devil we know. I say we play along for now."

"The turtles and Amy team up with the Foot," Donnie says skeptically. "It sounds crazy."

"It IS crazy! I don't like this. Don't you remember what they did to us and April under Shredder's orders?" Amy points out to Leo.

"I don't know, Leo," Mikey speaks.

"I've heard enough!" Raph exclaims. "There's no way I'm teaming up with little Miss Foot and her sidekicks!" Mark and Jared glare at that.

"Raph, listen to me," Leo intervenes, "We all know this thing is too big for us to fix."

"Listening to you is what got us into this mess in the first place!"

"We have to take this opportunity!"

"Oh, is that the honorable thing to do? You guys can be the Foot's little toes if you want, but not me. I'm outta here!" Raph begins to walk away from the others. "You coming, Case? Ice princess?"

They don't speak for a few seconds. "You know, Raph, I was always taught that no matter what, you fix your mistakes. I'm staying."

"Raph…actions speak louder than words. And it takes a lot of nerve for them to be asking us to help. I say we help them," Amy murmurs.

"Whatever," Raph growls and soon leaves.

"Well?" Karai questions as she steps towards the group.

"We accept your offer of alliance," Leo says as he bows to her. He turns to Amy with a look. She growls and bows reluctantly.

"But no funny stuff," Mikey replies.

"We never had much reason to trust the Foot before," Donnie adds.

"The Foot has never had to ask for aid before," Karai explains as she bows to them. "Now let us begin, we haven't much time. Listen closely."

* * *

Later that night, the Foot Elite run across the rooftops. They notice the Shredder in front of the moon. They gasp in surprise. "Master?" Shredder laughs evilly.

"Master! You're alive! But how?"

"That is of no importance. Follow me," Shredder walks away.

"Our master has returned." Foot ninja appear nearby and they follow Shredder.

A van lays on the road, practically destroyed. Someone rips out the roof apart: Baxter Stockman. "I'm alive! I'm alive! Once again, I have made a fool of fate."

The mob boss steps out. "I thought we were going to sleep with the fishes for sure. Let's get back into the fight," he punches his fists and stops when he sees something in the distance. "Uh-oh."

The Purple Dragons and Hun are standing in front of the two. "How you doing, boys?"

Hun growls at him and Stockman shouts in surprise. "Hun!"

"Don't worry, I'll make 'em an offer they can understand," the mob boss whispers to him. "Gentlemen! …Whoa."

Shredder is standing not too far away from them, looking down at them. Stockman gasps as he sees him. "The Shredder. I'm doomed, I'm doomed!"

"Master," Hun murmurs.

"I have work for you to do," with that, Shredder walks away. "Come on, Purple Dragons. Follow me."

Dragon Face gives an angry look and they stare at the two before following Hun.

"They're leaving? We're going to live! We're going to live!" Stockman jumps up and down happily. Suddenly, a car approaches them and the lead mobster steps out. "Weasel, the Shredder's back. Seems the guy doesn't know when to stay in the morgue. We are gonna own this city no matter what! Let's just see if we can put that guy down for good." The car drives away.

* * *

The Shredder runs across, his army following him. The Purple Dragons follow on foot, while the mob drives.

Shredder arrives at what was left of his skyscraper and stops in front of everyone.

"So?" Donnie asks as he steps forward.

"Ha! They have all taken my bait and are following me here. They shall arrive within minutes. They are in—" 'Shredder' takes off the helmet to reveal Karai, "in for a surprise."

"Nice voice-synth technology. You sound just like the Shredder," Donnie comments.

"Hearing the Shredder's voice gives me the shivers," Mikey says, shivering a bit.

"I don't understand how you can serve someone as…evil and dishonorable as the Shredder," Leo replies.

Karai looks in surprise at first. "You knew the Shredder only as a merciless enemy, but we knew another side of him. It was he who discovered us many years ago in Japan, after my parents had abandoned me. Jared and Mark are childhood friends of mine. He took us in his home. He allowed us to train alongside him, and thus we learned the art of ninjitsu. We respected him, and he trusted us. To us, he was Oruko Saki. He was more than just our master, he became…our father. It was his destiny to find us. It became our duty to serve him, as it became your fate to slay him, thus we are all servants of fate."

"I'm not so sure," Leo speaks up, "Master Splinter says we are free to decide our own paths, that our lives are dictated by our choices."

"They are here, Karai," Jared informs.

"Looks like your plan is working," Donnie says.

"It's our hated enemies…minus the mob. Of course they would fall for it," Amy points out.

"So far, but one must always plan for the unexpected," Karai replies.

"That's why we're here," Leo answers.

"Yes. Now conceal yourselves and let us see what fate awaits us."

The turtles, Amy, and Casey run off to hide while Karai places her helmet back on. Mark hands her the sword he is holding.

"Prepare yourselves," Karai says in Shredder's voice. But instead of the Foot or Purple Dragons, the mob comes in, heavily armed with weapons.

"Steady boys," the mob leader says as they come closer to the three.

They look behind and see the Purple Dragons coming through the other doors. The Foot ninjas jump in through the window while the Foot Elite uses smoke bombs to appear.

"Leo, this plan kind of stinks," Mikey comments as they all stand above on the high beams. "What're we supposed to do again?"

"Well, if their plan works, nothing," Donnie says.

"They'll get the Foot and Hun to wipe out the mob, and then they'll get the Foot and the Dragons to stand down. The war will be over," Leo explains.

"That sounds good," Mikey replies. "And if their plan doesn't work?"

"Then, it's us against all of them."

"Like I said, this plan kind of stinks."

"Do you have any other options? Because if not, our hands are tied," Amy tells him.

"This war is at an end," Karai speaks, "I have returned to resume control over the city."

"Master Shredder, we thought you were destroyed. We serve you always," The Elite bow their heads.

"Master, I remain your servant," Hun says, "As will the Purple Dragons."

"Good, I command you to rid me of this pestilence!" Karai orders, pointing at the mob boss.

"Yo, wait a minute!" Dragon Face calls out. "This ain't right. We want to take over Shredder's turf, not get it back for him!"

"Traitor!" Hun exclaims. "You dare!"

"Shredder!" The mob boss calls out. "We have a saying in our family, but you'll never live to hear it. Fire!"

The mobsters open fire on everyone and they are defending themselves against them. "Purple Dragons, take 'em out!" Hun shouts. "Forget Hun! Every man for himself!" Dragon Face yells. The Purple Dragons fire back at the mob while the Foot ninjas and Elite protect Karai. "Foot, protect your master!"

The turtles, Amy, and Casey have to jump to different beams to avoid the flying missiles and bullets. Amy makes a shield in front of her to dodge a stray bullet. "Yo, Dragon Face! Catch!" Hun calls out, turning on his own team as he fires a missile at Dragon Face. He soon has a launcher of his own and they both fire at the same time, both missiles colliding into each other, causing a massive explosion that knocks everyone down.

"Looks like their plan is going to work after all," Leo says.

"Hey, I almost forgot Shredder," the mob boss speaks and pulls out the device, pressing the red button on top, "Here's an old present from your old friend, Baxter Stockman! Sayonara!" He throws the bomb at Karai while they run and when it explodes, it causes her to fall hard enough to knock her helmet to reveal herself to everyone.

Hun gasps and looks in shock as he picks up the helmet. "Master…?" he sees the voice device and when he sees who it is, he glares. "Karai." Mark and Jared kneel down to her to make sure she was alright.

"To impersonate our master is sacrilege," An Elite says, "You dishonor him!"

"Looks like it's time for Plan B," Leo says.

The turtles Amy, and Casey soon jump down. Donnie spilt kicks two Elites. Leo disarms a ninja before kicking two away and rolling away from an Elite. Mikey spins his nunchucks and whacks two ninjas. Mark and Jared fight an Elite, only to be defeated. Karai is surrounded by ninjas and defeats them easily. Amy fights ninjas with her ice. Hun fires his missiles and Casey whacks tranquilizers with his bat. A while into the battle, Casey is trapped with a net and the turtles, Karai, and Amy are surrounded by the Foot.

"Okay, we're outnumbered, outweaponed, and surrounded. What do we do now?" Mikey questions.

"We make peace with ourselves and prepare our bodies for destruction," Karai tells him.

"Funny, how you didn't mention that part of the plan earlier."

"Karai, you have to leave immediately," Mark tells her.

"No!" Karai objects, "I will stay here and see this through."

"The Shredder may have raised you, Karai, but you're nothing like him," Leo says.

"How so?" Karai questions.

"You understand honor." Karai smiles a little in understanding and gratitude. Amy gives Leo a glare, leaving him confused.

"Hun, eliminate them all!" The Elite commands. "And we will not forget your help when the Elite controls New York City."

"That's the first thing I've heard since this stupid war began that makes sense," Hun says and aims the launcher at the group.

But just as he is about to fire, a shuriken is thrown at the launcher, causing it to short-circuit. Hun throws is away just as it explodes. Within the smoke, the Foot soldiers are taken out one by one and someone steps out of the smoke. The group prepares themselves for whoever it is, but they relax when they see it's Raph.

"Hey guys!" Raph greets. "Miss me?" They cheer at his arrival. They look over to see the Elite charging at them.

"I thought you were sitting this one out?" Leo asks as they charge at the Elite.

"I calmed down, thought about it, and realized I was being an idiot," Raph explains as he defends against an Elite and knocks him down.

"Wow, way to go, Raph!" Amy calls out as she sweep kicks a ninja.

"You did that all by yourself?" Mikey asks as he knocks down an Elite as well.

"Well, I kind of had a little help," Splinter jumps out of the smoke and knocks down some of the Foot soldiers.

"My children, I was worried we would be too late," Splinter says as he blocks and knocks down another soldier.

"Nah," Donnie says and hits a few soldiers, "We had everything under control."

"No we didn't," Amy calls out as she hits a Foot soldier with her ice.

"Okay, kind of."

"Turtles, let us finish this!" Karai calls out as she fights an Elite.

Donnie and Raph jump in to help her fight the Elite, then Mikey jumps in Donnie's place and fights the Elite with Raph, knocking him into a pillar, ending the battle.

"Do you know this seal?" Karai questions the Elite as she holds up the medallion.

The Elite stands up, "Yes, it is the Shredder's seal, the seal of the Foot."

"Then you are honored bound to obey me for I represent the Shredder."

"…We will not—"

Karai glares at the Elite, raises her sword in the air and brings it down. The turtles and Amy cringe at first, but they notice that Karai has only sliced his hat in half perfectly. Suddenly, Hun rips out a broken pillar from the floor and attacks Karai, knocking her down twice before he stands over her.

"I will never serve you!" Hun exclaims.

When Hun is about to strike the final blow, he feels a tap on his back and he turns to see Mark and Jared standing there. They jump and kick him in the face, then Mark jumps off his shoulder to land behind him. He kicks him back with enough force to knock him down. They both charge at him and kick him back towards the window. "Aw crud." Karai jumps in and makes the final blow, knocking Hun out the window.

"Swear fealty to me!" Karai demands as she holds her sword at the Elite. "Swear it!"

"I…I swear, mistress," the Elite said and the other Elites along with the remaining Foot soldiers kneel down.

"What's happening? What'd I miss?" Casey questions as he gets out of the net.

"Thank you," Karai says as she approaches Leo. "We are in your debt. We shall keep my promise, the vendetta is lifted. The Foot will not take revenge for the slaying of their master," Mark finishes.

"You are honorable, Karai," Leo praises. "I know you will keep your word."

Amy glares slightly at Leo's praise. She couldn't help but feel a little…jealous. "You stood with me to the last. All of you have great strength and courage. I hope in the future when our paths cross, we will not be enemies."

"Only fate can tell."

"Regrettably, fate is not the only master we must serve," Karai, Mark, and Jared soon walk over to the hole in the window, but they turn and bow to them before they leave.

"Master Splinter," Leo speaks, "I'm sorry, I just had to do something and I—"

"It is alright, my son," Splinter interrupts. "Sometimes you must follow your heart, even if others tell you not to."

"Thank you, master."

"Uh, ice princess?"

Amy turns to Raph, confused. He scratches his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for, uh, what I said at the water tower. I didn't-" Amy interrupts him with a hug and he gives a wide-eyed look.

"I know."

Raph slowly hugs her back.

* * *

Later, at the lair, Amy sits in the living room, a hard glare on her face as she flips channels. She couldn't stop thinking of Leo and Karai. Amy grips the remote in her hand, the device freezing in her hand. "Huh?" she asks in surprise and places the remote down with a sigh.

"I'd stay clear of anything if I were you."

Amy turns to Leo in surprise and blushes in embarrassment. "Oh…sorry, Leo."

"Something wrong, Ames?" he sits next to her and holds her hand.

"N-No, what makes you say that?" she asks nervously, twirling her hair.

Leo gives her a blank look and she sighs in defeat. "Alright, I may have been…a little…jealous of Karai," she admits sheepishly.

He stares at her before laughing. Amy gives him a look as he does so. "What? What's so funny?!"

"You are. Ames, I like YOU. Past, present, and future." Leo slides closer to her and her heart hammers in her chest. "R-Really?"

"Of course I do…you know what my heart is telling me right now?"

Amy looks in confusion. "What?"

Leo places a hand on her left cheek. "To kiss you."

Amy smiles and he leans in to press his lips against hers. Amy kisses back, placing a hand on his arm and gripping it tightly.

* * *

Within a secret building, Mark and Jared walk into the room where Karai is sitting at a table and they kneel in front of her.

"All is ready Karai," Mark informs her. "We are fully operational."

"Excellent, you may leave me now," Karai says.

Once they leave the room, Karai presses a button on the table and a door slides open from behind her. She walks into the secret room where Oruko Saki's robot lays on a table.

"All proceeds as planned, master," Karai explains as she bows in front of a tank where the Utrom Shredder floats in, hooked with wires and worms crawling over his face.

"Good, my body is prepared, and the biocytes have almost finished healing my flesh. I will be myself again, soon, we will destroy the turtles and Amelia!"

As the Utrom Shredder laughs menacingly at his plan, Karai gives a regretful look.


	43. Junklantis

**Angel: If I don't update this story for a few days, it's because I'm writing XD**

 **Donnie's POV**

 _They say the sea is the last unexplored frontier on Earth. And I would have to agree, because what we're looking at is one of the strangest things I've ever seen. Amy, Mikey, and I are in a ship as I look out towards a junk-filled place. And that's saying a lot coming from a five-foot tall talking turtle. Our mouths drop open in shock. What started out as a test drive of the new Shell Sub quickly turned into a discovery of bizarre proportions._

 _Of course, all exploratory missions should be undertaken with great caution. Two arms appear out of nowhere, reaching for us. If you venture into new territory unprepared, it can really come back to bite you in the shell! The monster prepares to eat us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the foggy night, way out at sea, a ship is coming to the harbor. The captain walks into the control room. "Three degrees north-northeast," he orders.

"Three degrees north-northeast, captain," one of his crew mates repeats.

"Should be smooth sailing into the harbor," he takes off his hat to wipe off some sweat, "Once we get through this fog." But what they don't know is that something is following them underwater. The boat is suddenly hit and they fall to the floor.

"We've hit something, sir. It wasn't there a second ago," the crew mate explains in confusion.

"That's impossible!" the captain exclaims.

Robotic arms suddenly appear from the water and start to tear the ship apart. The ship starts to sink as it is being taken apart. The alarm sounds off in the control room.

"Captain, we have a breach! We're going down, sir!"

"All hands, abandon ship! Abandon ship!" The roof is taken apart above the captain and he screams as his hat falls off. The damaged ship sinks into the ocean, but the crew managed to get on lifeboats just in time.

* * *

On the TVs in the lair, the news is talking about this very incident. "In the third such event in the last month, the freighter has disappeared without a trace in New York Harbor. This brings the total number of ships mysteriously lost in this way to 15."

Donnie is standing nearby, the others looking at something underneath a curtain above the pond.

"Your attention, please, let the ceremony begin!" Donnie exclaims and Mikey pulls off the curtain to reveal a Sub.

"I christen thee," Donnie throws a bucket of water, "The Shell Sub!" the water hits the sub.

"Excellent work, my son," Splinter says, "It makes one think of the giant undersea turtle of Japanese mythology."

"Now that the underwater access way is completely finished, it's time to take the Shell Sub on her maiden voyage," Donnie explains and Mikey jumps down in front of him.

"Can I launch her? Can I? Can I?" he asks excitedly, pushing Donnie out of the way as he presses buttons.

"Careful, Mikey, if you even put one scratch on it-!" Donnie warns and Mikey laughs, the Shell Sub going down with a splash. Leo, Amy, Splinter, and Raph are soaked.

"Thanks a lot, Mikey," Raph growls.

"Just what I needed, another bath," Splinter deadpans and he shakes his head, hitting the others behind him.

"Dibs on the first ride!" Mikey exclaims and jumps on the sub. "First mate Michelangelo, ready to launch, sir! Ahhooga! Ahhooga! Dive, dive! Torpedoes away!" he jumps inside the sub.

"Mikey's my first mate. Wish me luck," Donnie replies reluctantly to the others.

"Don, if it really bothers you, I'll come with you," Amy tells him and Donnie kneels down in front of her.

"Please! Anything, just watch over Mikey!" he exclaims in exasperation and Amy smiles sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Donnie, get up, you're making this worse for your dignity. First, I have to fix _this_ problem," Amy gestures to her wet clothes.

"I'll get you a towel," Leo offers and she shakes her head. She waves her index fingers and ice comes from them. She touches her shoulders and her outfit changes. She now wears a blue, red, and white striped top under a pale blue midriff jacket tied with a blue bow, red, blue, and white stripes on the sleeves, along with a red and gold rose. Her shorts are pale blue with a red, blue, and white striped belt with four gold buttons. Her shoes are red heels with blue laces. She also wears red ribbons on her wrists with two blue ribbons hanging. A gold and red striped hat with blue trim and a red and green rose is on her head. Her hair is down.

Leo's eyes widen as she smiles, "Much better. And perfect for a sea trip."

"Since when are you able to do that?" Donnie asks curiously and she scoffs.

"Since I learned, duh."

She leaps into the sub, Leo's mouth now open as he drools. Raph closes it for him. Donnie jumps after her and Mikey is messing with the controls. "Ooh, brutenga, brutenga rules the waves, I don't know the words to this stinky song."

Donnie gives Amy a look and he steps to Mikey. "All I know is, brutenga—" Amy slaps his arm.

"Ow!"

"Initiating launch sequence," he flicks a lever and presses a button. The sub starts up.

"Release umbilical," Mikey pulls a lever in front of him.

"Umbilical released!" The umbilical cords that hold the ship break off.

"Blowing ballast tanks," he pulls another lever and the ship sinks. "Dive, dive, dive!"

The ship sinks lower and moves forward into a tunnel. The doors open and they are out at sea. Amy looks out in awe as they drive deeper.

"This is very, very cool," Mikey comments.

"Let's take her deeper," Donnie says and pushes the levers forward. As they drive further, they notice a sunken ship. "Look at that."

"Wow, S.S. Putney," Mikey squints as he reads off the ship.

"The S.S. Putney was an old Whaler back at the turn of the century, when New York was the greatest seaport in the world," Donnie explains and he drives along the ship.

"I think Grandmamma told me a story about that ship. She said she met Grandpappy on it back in her days," Amy murmurs in thought. Mikey sees something on the screen in front of him.

"Donnie, what's that?" he questions, pointing to the screen.

A car drives on the bottom of the sea, dragging something along.

"It's a car," Donnie answers hesitantly.

"Um, what's that car doing on the bottom of the river?" Mikey asks.

"About 20 miles per hour," Donnie answers. The car stops at the S.S. Putney and lifts itself up to take some parts.

"Actually, it looks like it's salvaging parts," Donnie explains.

"Why would a car at the bottom of the ocean need to salvage parts from a ship…?" Amy wonders curiously. The car drives away.

"Let's check it out," Donnie says and they follow above the car as it drives. Soon, they see multiple cars with parts all going in one direction.

"Figures that New York's got a traffic problem, even at the _bottom_ of the river," Mikey points out.

"But where are they all…whoa…" Donnie starts, but then he stops when he sees that the cars are going to what looked like…

"You don't suppose that could be Atlantis, do you, Donnie?" Mikey questions.

"Atlantis is a myth. And even if it isn't, I don't think it's a suburb of New York," Donnie explains.

"Well if it's not Atlantis, then what is it?" Amy asks. They look closer to see some sort of metal landfill with trash everywhere. The cars are going inside.

"That's not Atlantis, it's Junklantis," Mikey comments.

"Let's just back off a bit. This is getting really creepy," Donnie replies and Mikey notices something.

"Um, I think it just got creepier!"

Two metal arms appear out of nowhere and grabs the Shell Sub. It's revealed to be a large ship that looks like a whale.

"What is that?" Mikey asks.

"I don't know, but it's got us!" Donnie exclaims and the three scream as it prepares to eat them. The ahip puts the Shell Sub in its mouth and it's now dark, the only lights coming from the sub.

"Okay, this is officially one of the creepiest experiences of my life!" Mikey shouts in fear.

"I don't know what's going on, but this is crazy!" Amy exclaims.

As they venture on, a door closes behind them and they surface to a weird room. There are pipes everywhere, along with two water wells and some sort of tower. A door opens from it and they see three shadows in the doorway.

"Now what?" Mikey asks.

"Come on, let's go," Donnie tells them. They step out of the sub and the shadows inch closer.

"Uh…" Donnie says nervously. The light from the door starts to hurt Amy's eyes. Donnie puts a hand over his eyes. "We come in peace?"

More of them show up, electricity coming from their weapons.

Mikey leans in Donnie's ear, "Forget coming in peace. I really wish we brought our weapons," he then turns to the men. "Sooo, kind of wet out today." Amy facepalms.

In a whale-like ship, Mikey speaks, "I feel like Jonah trapped on this whale thingy. Where do you think they're taking us?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Donnie answers.

"Not exactly how I imagined the test run," Amy murmurs.

The ship surfaces again, but this time, they're inside the landfill the three saw earlier. It stops in front of a bridge and the mouth opens. Amy, Mikey, and Donnie walk in between the men.

"Time to kick our way out of this freak show?" Mikey asks.

"Not yet. We don't even know where we are," Donnie points out and he gets pushed, "Hey!"

Workers move around ship parts while others are welding them together. Everyone is working. At the bridge, it stops all the way up to the top.

"This is amazing," Donnie says in awe.

"I can't help but feel like I've seen this kind of environment somewhere else…" Amy murmurs in thought.

They stop moving, but Mikey accidentally bumps into the man in front. The bump causes him to back away into the man behind him and he's pushed forward. He sniffs the air.

"Which one of you is wearing the au de fish? It's kind of nasty," he complains.

"Mikey, Lia, look!" Donnie points upward towards a control panel and someone is sitting there. He steps out of the shadows to reveal the Garbageman! He's now wearing a captain hat and a mobile machine with robotic arms.

"You," he says angrily, pointing a finger at them.

"The Garbageman?" Donnie asks in disbelief.

"But he went into the river," Mikey says in confusion and suddenly realizes where they are. "In this river."

"I knew this was all too familiar!" Amy exclaims, clenching her fists.

"Yes, this river. _My_ river," Garbageman confirms.

"What is all this?" Donnie demands.

"Silence!" he shouts, holding up a hand. His workers shock the three and they fall to the ground. Donnie rubs his head.

"First rule, my friends. I talk, you listen. You know, I should thank you for setting me on this path," he grabs the three with his robotic arms, "Sending me in the river opened my eyes to a world of hidden treasure just waiting to be salvaged. So thank you."

"You're not welcome," Donnie retorts.

"I'm actually pleased that you're here. I've often wondered what you are. Now I'll be able to find out," he says with a smile.

"Touch them and I'll turn you into a glacier," Amy growls at him. One of his workers approaches him from behind.

"Sir, our men on the docks says the target is weighing anchor."

"Perfect," he lets them go. "Everything is on schedule. Assemble the men. I wish to speak to them," the worker bows and walks away. He gestures to the three, "Take these three to the brig and hold them there. I want to dissect them later," he laughs evilly and Amy squeaks in surprise.

"Did he say dissect?"

* * *

Below, Amy, Donnie, and Mikey are led to the brig. A worker opens the door and they walk inside.

"You know, Mikey and Lia, I think now is the right time for what we talked about earlier," Donnie says.

"Sounds good to me," Mikey answers.

"Ditto!" Amy exclaims and Mikey grabs the arm of a worker from behind, throwing him over his shoulder. Donnie turns and kicks the one behind him. Another one approaches and tries to shock them, but Amy swiftly moves away and punches him in the face. He falls down with a groan. Mikey almost gets shocked and another worker approaches him from behind. Mikey ducks so that the two shock each other. Mikey laughs and pushes them to the ground.

The workers, now out of their uniforms, lay down in the cell, groaning in pain. Mikey closes it, wearing a uniform. Donnie puts on the helmet, concealing his face.

"Aren't you a little short for adjunct ripper?" Mikey jokes.

"Very funny. Lia, are you done fixing up your uniform?" Donnie turns to Amy, who is bending on the ground as she alters the last uniform, some pieces cut off and a needle in Amy's mouth.

"You try altering a large uniform that is meant for a man to fit a small brunette," she retorts and she holds up the now small, hourglass figured suit. "There, should fit just fine," she zips the uniform over her outfit and puts on the boots.

"Wow, you're good," Mikey comments and she puts the helmet on, "Thank you."

"Come on, let's find our way out of this madhouse," Donnie says and they follow him.

* * *

The Garbageman is talking to his workers at his control room. "You, my followers, know that I believe garbage is power. And our salvaging the various wrecks and refuse littering the bottom of the sea has proven my words. We have grown in power and strength," Amy, Donnie, and Mikey peek from behind the crowd. "We no longer have to only pick the leavings from the bottom. We now make our own wrecks to salvage. We have sunk ship after ship, unchallenged."

Amy, Donnie, and Mikey glance at each other wordlessly, the mystery behind the ships' disappearances now solved. "And our next prize awaits on the surface. A cruise ship, loaded with wealth."

"A cruise ship," Donnie murmurs.

"All those innocent people," Mikey says.

"What a jerk," Amy growls.

"And no one can stop us! No one!" the workers cheer while the three look in worry.

The Garbageman steps on the bridge leading to the whale-like ship. "This cruise ship will be our greatest prize yet!" he laughs evilly and he steps into the ship, his workers following. "Once more into the bridge!"

The three ninjas watch from a junk pile nearby.

"Now's our chance, come on," Donnie says and the three run in place behind all the workers and the Garbageman. They see the Shell Sub nearby where they surfaced before they were captured.

"Hey, there's the Shell Sub, let's take it and get out of here," Mikey suggests.

"We have to stop the Garbageman from sinking that cruise ship! Come on," Donnie tells him.

"I thought you wanted to save them," Amy retorts.

The ship leaves and the cruise ship they are targeting is in sight.

"Target dead ahead!" the Garbageman exclaims as he sees it on his screen. "Prepare to send her to the bottom!"

The ship gets closer and closer to the cruise ship. "Activate tentacle arms. Full speed to surface!"

The tentacle arms appear from the ship and the mouth opens. Feedback comes from the ceiling. "Brace for impact!"

"Better make our move now," Donnie tells them. They grab two workers and throw them to the river. They take off their uniforms and jump up. They roll into a ball, knocking some workers down. Mikey grabs the weapon and throws the worker aside. Donnie flips over one and kicks one down, grabbing the weapon. He twirls it and shocks one. Mikey jumps to him and more show up, "Get them!"

They facepalm as they groan. As they run towards the three, Amy leaps up and stomps on their heads, knocking some down. Mikey and Donnie follow her, going through the door the workers came from. Mikey presses a button, closing the door, and they run up the stairs. They see the cruise ship on screen.

"We've got to turn this thing around now!" Donnie says.

"Somehow, I think that's gonna be a lot harder than it sounds," Mikey replies as he points to more workers. The Garbageman sees them.

"Get this trash off my bridge!"

Amy fumes, "Trash?!"

"Uh oh," Mikey and Donnie say, backing up. Amy yells as she grabs a worker's head and slams it onto her knee. She picks one up and throws him to the others. Mikey and Donnie just stand there, not wanting to interrupt Amy when she was mad.

"You freaks!" The Garbageman starts to descend, "This time you won't escape!" He stops in front of them and raises one of his claws. He grabs Donnie.

"Don!" Mikey and Amy shout.

"Mikey, Lia, the oxygen tanks!" Donnie tells them as he struggles. They look to the side to see the oxygen tanks he was talking about.

"Got it!" They run over to the tanks and Mikey grabs one. He slides under the Garbageman, "Time to ventilate, crab boy!"

Amy sweep kicks the bottom and air starts to come out, lifting the Garbageman and taking him by surprise. He crashes to the ceiling and falls back onto the ground, dropping Donnie. He groans and his hat falls back on top of his head. Donnie runs over to the controls.

"Okay, this must be the acceleration module."

"Accelerate it somewhere else, we're about to hit that ship!" Mikey exclaims, pointing to the screen. Donnie sweats as he tries to turn around the ship.

"Come on, come on!"

He manages to find the lever just before they hit the ship. The ship flies in the air like a dolphin before landing back in the water, driving away from the ship. The turn made them crash to the floor.

"Okay, that was good. Now how about stopping it?" Mikey comments.

"I got a better idea," Donnie stands up. "Let's bag two birds with one stone, shall we?"

"Did you really just say that?" Amy questions.

"A little change of course and voila!" the Garbageman starts to stand up behind him. The ship starts to drive towards the landfill.

"You're wicked! I like it," Mikey says. The Garbageman shouts behind them and they jump out of the way from one of his claws. He hits the control panel. The ship gets closer to the landfill. The three jump out of the way again.

"Hold still, you-!" he raises his claws and tries to strike them again, but they jump out of the way. He hits another part of the control panel, which shocks him. He backs away into the oxygen tanks.

"Now that was really shocking!" Mikey comments.

"We've got to get out of here!" Donnie says as the ship is almost at the landfill.

"To the Shell Sub, boy wonder!" Mikey exclaims and Amy facepalms. Donnie shrugs and they follow after Mikey.

They descend down the stairs. "Get the doors open while I get the Shell Sub powered up!"

"Get the doors open? But won't that flood the room?" Mikey questions.

"Duh! The Shell Sub doesn't float in the air, Mikey. Now let's move it!" Donnie enters the Shell Sub and Mikey turns to the control panel.

"Is every room controlled?!" Amy exclaims. Mikey gives a nervous look as he tries to figure out what to press.

"Come on, come on! Start!" Donnie mutters as he tries to start the Shell Sub. Mikey randomly presses or pulls levers, but none of them get the doors open. Mikey grabs a pipe and slams it on the control panel. The doors open and water starts to flood the room. Mikey jumps in and closes the door, getting wet.

"Donnie, hurry up!" Mikey exclaims.

"I can't get the engines to start!"

The ship is nearly about to hit.

"Start, come on!"

"We're gonna hit! Wait, where's Amy?"

Amy takes a deep breath and dives in. She swims below and kicks the Shell Sub.

"Go out there and find her!" Donnie exclaims as he tries to start the ship, sweating. "Come on, come on!" The sub shakes and they scream. Amy opens the door and jumps in, closing it. She squeezes her hair.

"And I thought I wasn't going in the water today…"

"Nice work, Lia! Hang on!"

Mikey cheers as they get out of the ship. The Garbageman surfaces from the control room.

"This is it!" they manage to swim away just in time before the ship hits the landfill, causing an explosion. They get caught in the explosion as they're shaken to the side. They manage to get out and drive away.

"We made it, guys!" Donnie exclaims.

"Yeah, but I think I left my stomach back there," Mikey whines, rubbing his stomach. Amy laughs as she puts her arms around them.

"I think you'll live."

"Don't sweat it, I'll build you a new one," Donnie replies, but a ship is chasing after them. It's the Garbageman. He yells in anger and slams them from behind, causing some damage. The three look behind and see water seeping inside. They turn to see the Garbageman.

"It's him, the Garbageman!" Donnie exclaims.

"That guy doesn't know when to give up!" Mikey shouts.

"Well, neither do I!"

They turn to see Amy in a diver's suit. She puts on her helmet.

"Amy, you can't go out there!" Mikey exclaims in fear, but for himself and not because of the Garbageman.

"Leo will kill us if he finds out about this!" Donnie says, cringing.

"Then don't tell him," Amy opens the door and swims up. She closes the door.

"We beat him once, we can do it again," Amy murmurs. She swims towards the ship and slams her hands together, hitting the ship with a snow tornado, which melts into water and turns into a small whirlpool. The Garbageman swings a claw towards her, but she ducks. He tries to go after the Shell Sub.

"Deploying depth charges," Donnie says as he flicks a lever above him.

"We have depth charges?" Mikey asks in surprise. "Sweet!"

"Not sweet for Lia if we don't get her inside," Donnie murmurs and the depth charges pop out from behind the ship. The Shell Sub speeds by and Amy grabs onto the side before there's an explosion. The Garbageman continues to chase after them.

"Hang on, Mikey, this is going to get rough!"

The Shell Sub stops at a trench and the Garbageman drives inside, thinking that they were in there.

"Arming torpedoes." The Garbageman turns around and heads towards them, "I'll destroy you!" he laughs evilly.

"He's too close!" Mikey shouts.

"Setting for detonation of ten yards. Lia, get in here now!" Amy swims up and opens the door. She jumps back inside and takes off her helmet.

"You lose, turtles!" He grabs them by the claws, which is part of the plan.

"Fire torpedoes!" Donnie presses a button and they explode behind the Garbageman. It's enough to make him let go of the sub and they drive away as his ship crashes on the edge of the trench.

"No, no, nooooo! Not agaaaain!" he shouts as his ship sinks to the bottom of the trench. They look down and Mikey sighs in relief. They drive away, with the relief that he is now gone.

* * *

Raph is lifting his barbell, Leo watching. They hear a noise and turn back to see the Shell Sub surfacing. Donnie opens the top and starts to get out.

"It's about time you guys surfaced. We were getting worried," Leo replies as they step up. Raph sees the damage to the Sub.

"Whoa, what happened?" he questions.

"Long story, guys, a very long story."

Amy is the last one to get out and she jumps down to the ground, wiping sweat off her forehead. Leo immediately hugs her and she hugs him back.

"You wouldn't believe what I did," she murmurs quietly.

"Yeah, you almost got yourself killed when you went out to sea before we fired the torpedoes," Mikey comments and his eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

"Wait, did he just say torpedoes?! And you were out at sea?!" Leo exclaims, clenching his fists.

"Um, I went inside before anything happened…" Amy calls out nervously.

"You let her go out there and she could've gotten hurt?!" Leo demands, glaring at Donnie and Mikey.

"Uh oh," Donnie murmurs, wincing.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Mikey asks and the two scream as Leo chases after them. Amy sighs in exasperation.


	44. The Golden Puck

**Casey's POV**

 _I drive a car at a fast speed, my friends either on top, inside, or flying in Amy's case. What is it with people these days? I turn sharply. Every way you turn, there are a bunch of bad dudes doing bad things. Three cars chase after us. Like these mean hombres chasing us, they wouldn't think twice about taking us out…permanently. Three guys appear from the roof of the cars, rifles out and ready to fire. You see, they stole something very important to me._

 _And me and my little green pals stole it back. I swerve from missiles. Only now, we got these wack bags trying to shoot us full of holes with their fancy laser rifles, then run us off the road. One of the cars rams us. Luckily, I'm a really good driver. I spin donuts on the road and the others try to hold on. "Casey!" Amy shouts._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

It's late in the night as the snow continues to fall gently. Casey had decided to take Amy and the turtles to a Slam Hockey game that is playing in Central Park. The turtles wear disguises made by Amy with hockey masks so no one would see them. Casey and Amy were wearing them too along with their winter clothing, but Amy's mask was pink since she didn't like how the original colors of the mask looked on her face. There were many people and they were cheering very loudly.

"What a night for Super Slam Hockey, folks! The Golden Grizzlies have the puck and are going for it! The game is tied at 3—3. The winning team gets ownership of the famed, the Golden Puck, for a whole year! Super Slam Hockey's greatest prize!"

One of the players knocks a Golden Grizzly player to the ice. "He just got super slammed!"

"And there's the super shot! Denied! Don't forget folks, hang onto those tickets stubs! Three lucky winners at tonight's game are going home with one of those gorgeous snowmobiles! Courtesy of creating a new wonderland, people."

"I'm so crazy, I'm giving them away!" the salesman exclaims.

Everyone shouts 'super slam' as the other team gets the goal.

"Yeah! Super Slam Hockey's got to be the best sport known to man!" Casey cheers. Donnie is reading a book, Raph and Mikey are eating, Leo has his arm wrapped around Amy, and Amy does needlepoint, not paying attention to the game. "Why, because it's called Super Slam?" Amy deadpans.

"Or animals," Leo says and lifts his mask a bit, "I mean, don't you think it's kind of rough?"

"Yeah, that's what makes it so great!" Raph exclaims as he lifts his mask as well.

"You said it, Raph!" Casey says excitedly. "To me, it's the perfect evolution of a great sport!" He high-fives Raph.

"More importantly, the concessions are awesome!" Mikey exclaims excitedly with a bucket of nachos. He opens the mouth part of his mask and begins to eat sloppily, some of the cheese dripping onto Donnie's book.

"Hey!" Donnie complains and wipes the cheese off his book.

"Why'd you bring that old thing?" Casey asks, snatching Amy's needlepoint from her hands. "Wha-HEY!" she exclaims, snatching it back. "Casey, it belonged to my…grandma," she sighs, her head drooping a little. "It just…reminds me of her whenever I think about her."

Leo gives Casey a look and Amy leans on his shoulder. Leo rubs her arm soothingly and Amy lifts his mask, kissing his cheek.

"The only thing I don't like is wearing these stupid masks," Raph complains.

"I would never wear this, I got forced," Amy points out.

"What?" Casey questions upsettingly. "Check it out," Casey pulls down his mask to cover his face. "See, do we look cool or do we look cool?" The turtles and Amy are quiet for a bit.

"All those who think we look cool, say I," Leo says. "Nay," the others answer, shaking their heads.

"All those who think Casey is a complete and absolute bonehead," Raph replies. "I," everyone says, raising a hand. Amy laughs, covering her mouth and Leo smiles now that she felt better. "The I's have it Case, you're a bonehead."

"Yeah, I'm the bonehead what got you guys these great seats," Casey argues, gesturing to the rink. "We're so close to the Golden Puck you could almost reach out and touch it. The Golden Puck, made by…some old guy a really long time ago." Amy facepalms.

"Actually, it says that the Golden Puck was handcrafted for Frederick Henry of Prince in 17th century Holland," Donnie informs. "He played a variation of an old Dutch game called Polven, which some believed to be an early version of ice hockey."

"Like I said, some old guy a really long time ago." Amy sighs, pinching her head. She suddenly lets out a high-pitched sneeze and the guys laugh at her. She glares at them. "Bless me."

"That was pretty cute," Leo murmurs and she blushes, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "It was just a sneeze…" She sneezes again and Leo hands her a tissue so she can wipe her nose. "I hope you're not getting sick," Leo tells her in concern.

"No, it was just a sneeze, Leo. But that's sweet that you're so worried about my health," she says, giggling. Leo blushes under his mask.

After that, the game soon ends, with a score of five to three. The players skate off the field, but something is suspicious when a shadow begins to float around the rink and everyone looks up to see planes with hand gliders attached to them.

"Check out the fancy post game show," Casey says.

"A post game show?" Raph questions.

"Of military Parahawks?" Leo says. "Heads up, guys, something's not kosher here."

The planes land on the ice and wheels pop out underneath them as they discard the gliders, riding on the ice. The men in them wear cowboy hats, sunglasses, and bandanas wrapped around their face and they hold some kind of weird gun. They begin to fire lasers at the remaining players on the ice and the audience. They all scatter to leave, but the turtles, Amy, and Casey stay behind.

They all gasp when the mysterious men begin to drive their way around. "Fellas, looks like some fans don't wanna give up their box seats," and then some kind of device is thrown, landing right in front of them. The device explodes and everything around them collapses, landing on them and trapping them underneath the wreckage.

When the arena is completely empty, the men stop near the Golden Puck, which is smashed from its case and lying on the ice. The men climb out of the vehicles and grab the Golden Puck. "There she is, boys. Now y'all bag her and tag her." One of them places the Golden Puck in a blue sack. "Now let's hit the trail, boys. We got all we came for." They climb into their vehicles and drive away.

The rubble from the wreckage begins to move and Casey climbs out of the debris, looking to see no one else.

"Guys?" Casey calls out as he begins to dig. "Guys!" Casey soon sees something white and when he finishes digging, Amy is holding her arms up, a barrier around her and the others. "That's my girl," Leo murmurs and she smiles at him. Amy melts the barrier and they climb out of the wreckage.

"Thanks for the save, ice princess," Raph comments with a thumbs up.

"What happened?" Donnie questions.

"Oh no!" Casey gasps as he walks over to the broken stand where the Golden Puck once was. "They took the Golden Puck!"

"It's just a puck, Casey. Nobody was hurt, that's what's important," Leo says.

"Just a puck? Just a puck! It's not just a puck! It's a symbol, that Golden Puck comes from the beginning of ice hockey and carries us towards the future of…ice hockey! Don't you get it? It's like stealing the Empire State building, or-or-or apple pie."

"You just had to get him started, Leo," Amy murmurs, shaking her head.

"They have apple pie here?" Mikey asks as he goes to pick up his nacho bucket.

"I gotta stop them!" Casey exclaims and begins to run after the thieves.

"Casey, you don't even have a ride!" Amy calls out and sighs.

"Think we should help Case?" Raph questions.

"Getting the Golden Puck back feels more like something for the police to handle," Donnie says.

"Yeah, but Casey might get hurt," Leo answers.

"Or worse, Casey might hurt somebody," Raph adds.

"I'm leaning towards the second part," Amy explains, crossing her arms.

"Where's the pie?" Mikey asks, "I distinctly heard someone say pie."

"Let's-a go!" Amy exclaims, jumping on a horse that was somehow there the entire time. She snaps the reins. "Giddyup, boy! Hiyah!" the horse and Amy speed off, jumping out of the rink, to the shock of the others.

"Geez Leo, you really go for the headstrong ones," Raph murmurs and they hop on the snowmobiles, following after Amy and her ride. They all pass Casey. "Heads up, Casey!" Mikey calls out and picks him up.

"Thanks, Mikey! Break that bridle and let's catch those goons!" Casey exclaims. They continue to follow the thieves, Amy in front of them.

"Where'd you learn to ride a horse?" Leo calls out to her.

"My grandma taught me!" Amy answers.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asks in response, laughing.

The group continue to follow the thieves. "We got a posse on our trail, Slim!" one of the goons calls out.

"But he's gaining on us, what do we do, Slim?"

"Well, y'all follow me, ya here?"

They follow them through the park and Amy's horse whimpers as it sees the slippery road. "Whoa! Down, boy! Down!" she exclaims as the horse starts to get spooked, flailing around as she tries to control him. The horse suddenly throws her off and she extracts her wings to steady herself. Luckily, no one saw her. She sighs in relief and flies down. Leo suddenly turns and grabs her bridal style. Amy blushes as he holds her close.

"Having a little trouble?" he asks, smirking and Amy narrows her eyes.

"I handled it." She suddenly sneezes again. "Bless you."

The men stop at the subway and jump in. Raph drives down the stairs to get to them as they board the train, but one of them aims his laser gun at him and shoots at the snowmobile. It explodes and Raph and Donnie are thrown off, the vehicle destroyed. The others soon catch up, driving down the stairs as well and rush to the two.

"Raph, Donnie, are you okay?" Leo asks as Amy and Leo help them up. Raph grows in irritation and anger.

"He's okay," Mikey says and they soon hear police sirens from outside.

"We better make ourselves scarce," Leo replies and they begin to take their leave. Raph notices something on the ground, "Hang on a second. One of those yahoos tossed this. What is it? A matchbox, compliments of…the Sierra hotel."

"Hey, I know where that is. My mom and I had to pick up Grandmamma there when she was banned from there," Amy explains.

"What'd she do?" Mikey asks curiously.

"Stole everything she could get her hands on in the bathroom and tried to pass it off as her luggage."

"You can't come," Leo tells her firmly.

"Hey, I know where it is, so you don't have much of a choice here, do you?" Amy retorts, placing her hands on her hips. Leo groans as he knew he couldn't convince her.

* * *

Amy soon leads them to the hotel and they are on the rooftop across the building, spying to see if they could spot the thieves.

"Hey, check it out," Mikey speaks up, "they got free cable movie channels."

"Let me see," Casey says as he reaches for Mikey's binoculars.

"Stay focused, guys," Leo tells them.

"Got 'em!" Raph calls out. "There's our man, Mr, Matchstick himself. Third floor, fifth room from the end."

The turtles, Casey, and Amy sneak into the hotel and hide until the thieves leave through the elevator.

"Okay, they're gone," Leo says as he climbs out from the ceiling light.

"Why don't we just ice those suckers! Amy could do it in no sweat!" Casey questions angrily.

"We have to find that Golden Puck first," Leo explains and jumps down from the ceiling light. Amy opens a small elevator shaft that managed to fit only one person from the inside and climbs out.

"Yeah Case, if they know that we're onto them, it might ruin any chance we have of finding the stolen puck," Donnie explains as he pulls a device from his duffle bag. "But, since they were nice enough to go out," Donnie places a keycard in the lock and the door opens.

"Way to go, D," Amy comments and inhales, about to sneeze. Leo covers her mouth. "Ames, you can't sneeze now, okay?" he whispers gently and she slowly nods. He smiles at her. "Good," he places a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll stand guard at the door," Amy whispers. They all walk into the room and begin to search, but can't find anything.

"It's not here," Leo says.

"Those cowpokes must have stashed it someplace else," Raph replies.

"We'll have to follow them," Donnie suggests. "I bet they'll lead us right to it."

As Amy continues to stand at the door, she hears a ding from the elevator along with the voices of the thieves. "I can't believe you left the keys to the van in the room, Robbie!"

"Nuh-uh, Bobby's what done it."

"Guys, hide!" Amy whispers to the door. She thinks of a distraction to buy some time as she smiles sheepishly at the thieves.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got us a little filly a-visitin' us," the lead thief says, smirking at her. Amy cringes. "You guys better thank me for this," she mutters before smirking in a flirty way.

"Hi there. I was wondering if you wanted to get me some lunch," she fake purrs, silently gagging.

"Sure, little thing. We just have to get our keys from our room."

Amy's eyes widen as they push past her and open the door. They jiggle the doorknob and Amy looks in panic. When the men open the door, the room is empty as Raph supports himself on the ceiling, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are outside the window, and Casey is hiding between the beds. Amy facepalms.

"Casey's in the open!" Leo says.

"What a bonehead," Mikey comments. They gesture to Amy to hide Casey and she runs past the men. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call of all a sudden, thank you!" Amy says quickly as she kicks Casey under the bed, unnoticed by the men. He silently hisses in pain, the others laughing from outside.

"Bobby, get the key and let's go."

"We have to get Amy outta there," Donnie whispers. Mikey jumps to another window and just before Bobby could grab the keys, a knock is heard from the door. The thieves point their weapons towards the door.

"Bobby, let's see who else has come a-visitin'," they inch towards the door and Amy hears someone calling out to her. Amy turns to see Casey, Donnie, and Leo. Amy smiles and crawls out the window.

They open the door to see Mikey, but he's holding towels, unnoticed. "House-keeping. More towels for you."

"We don't need no stinking towels," he growls and slams the door shut. They turn to see the window open and Amy gone.

"That window open before? And wasn't that little filly standing there?"

"No."

"Think so."

The lead thief looks outside the window and sees nothing. Leo, Amy, and Donnie hang onto Casey, covering his mouth above the window.

* * *

Outside the Sierra Hotel, the thieves wait. Two cars approach them and one of the drivers steps out to open the door. A man in a cowboy hat and winter clothing steps out.

"Well boys, y'all got what I asked ya?"

Robbie and Bobbie open the doors to reveal the Golden Puck. "We got it, Mr. Arboost. But, uh, it cost a bit more than we figured. Had to ditch our parahawks."

"Well, you know me, boys. Money don't mean a thing. Send me the bill and add a little something for doing a fine job."

Amy, the turtles, and Casey watch from above. "Thank you, Mr. Arboost. This is my brother Robbie and my other brother, Robbie. You boys thank Mr. Arboost now."

"Thank you, Mr. Arboost."

"Boys, I can't wait to see the faces on those suits when I tell 'em I got their precious Golden Puck. Wouldn't give me a Super Slam Hockey team. Scared my image was all wrong. But so what if I just got out of jail? Big deal. I want a Super Slam Hockey team? And now, I got me a golden bargaining chip. Ain't that right, boys?"

"Geez, talk about a grudge," Amy murmurs.

"Time to clot these clowns and get the puck?" Casey asks.

"Yes, time to clot these clowns and get the puck," Leo answers.

The turtles and Amy jump down on the street, startling everyone. "What in tarnation…?" Mikey jumps inside the van while Leo, Amy, and Raph jump up to the top, but not before closing the doors. Leo grabs the keys while Donnie jumps down and knocks the thieves down. "Goongala!" Casey shouts, jumping down, but he lands roughly onto the can and falls to the street. Amy winces as he rubs his head. "Casey! Heads up!" Leo calls out, throwing the keys to him.

Casey climbs in and starts the vehicle up. Donnie runs, uses his staff to jump over the van, and climbs into the passenger seat and they drive off. Mr. Arboost is helped by his thieves. "After 'em. After 'em!"

Soon, they are being chased by the thieves and are being shot at by the laser rifles.

"Keep that Golden Puck safe, Mikey!" Casey calls out as he drives roughly from side to side. "It's really old and stuff!"

"It's not the Golden Puck I'm worried about!" Mikey says as he holds onto the Golden Puck, being knocked from side to side.

The van jerks as one of the cars rams them from behind and they suddenly swerve out of control. Raph is knocked off, but Amy and Leo grab his hand just in time. Casey soon manages to get control of the van, avoiding the parked cars and buildings, continuing to drive.

Raph is still dangling and he looks to see the car driving towards him. But before the car could ram the van again, Amy lets out a loud sneeze, making a barrier in front of Raph. The car pulls back and moves out of the way, the drivers looking in shock.

"Saved by the sneeze. You know how to pick 'em, Leo," Raph jokes.

"What?" Amy asks in confusion.

"Nothing!" Leo intervenes.

Amy then throws an ice dagger at the car through the window and it hits the driver in the stomach. The car swerves and stops, causing the other two to crash into one another and the group escape, parking in an alley once they are far away from the thieves.

"Okay, we have the Golden Puck, now let's turn it over to the authorities and call it a night," Leo suggests firmly.

"No way!" Casey objects. "Those goons are still out there, we gotta catch 'em and then teach 'em a lesson once and for all!"

"Casey, that's enough, we got the Golden Puck, didn't we?" Amy replies. They suddenly hear a static noise and voices. They look to see that the thieves are talking over the CB radio that is in the van.

"Jimmy, this is Mr. Arboot. You read?"

"Loud and clear."

"Jimmy, we need us some new transport. Pick us up at Third and Hundred 28th."

"On our way."

"I got an idea," Casey says as he grabs the radio and uses it. "Come on back Donnie bear, we got us the Golden Puck and we've taken it back to the Central Park, so the authorities will find it right there where it was stolen."

Casey holds the radio to Donnie for him to speak. "Uh, that's a big ten four, sounds like a great idea."

The thieves are listening to the whole thing from their radios. "Mr. Arboost, those morons are broadcasting on our channel."

Mr. Arboost laughs. "Well, lucky for us. Now we know right where the Golden Puck'll be! Saddle up, boys, I want that Golden Puck!"

* * *

Casey places the Golden Puck on the stand where it was the first time and acts casual while the others hide behind an obstacle.

"Remind me again why this was such a good idea," Donnie says.

"It wasn't a good idea, it was Casey's idea," Leo points out.

"If this plan works, I'm gonna eat my shoe," Raph replies.

"We don't wear shoes," Mikey says and Raph smacks him on the head. "Ow!"

No, but I do," Amy murmurs as she finishes tying her ice skates. "My grandma was a figure skater."

"Of course," Donnie murmurs, not surprised. They start to hear a whirring noise and they look up to see a helicopter shining a spotlight. They land in the middle of the ice rink between Casey and the others.

"Hand over the Golden puck, son!" Mr. Arboost demands.

"You're gonna have to pry it from my cold lifeless hands!" Casey eggs on and Amy looks down at her hands, confused on whether or not she should be offended.

"Alrighty then," Mr. Arboost says as a lot more men climb out of the helicopter. "Boys, open season on Mr. Hero."

"Hold on! Hold on!" Casey exclaims as the men aim their guns at him. "There's something I want you to know. I have friends." Casey snaps his fingers, but nobody shows up and he starts to get a little nervous. "I said, I have friends!" Still, nobody shows up. The turtles and Amy snicker a bit.

"Think he's sweated enough?" Leo questions.

"I am so loving this," Amy comments and is about to sneeze until Donnie puts a finger under her nose.

"Hello!" Casey calls out nervously. "Friends, remember?"

"Now son," Mr. Arboost speaks, "You're obviously plum loco, so I don't want to waste any more time on you, what I do want is that Golden Puck." The turtles and Amy stand, waving off to Casey and he crosses his arms, smirking.

"And I always get what I want."

"Well, I hope you want a whole heaping of butt whooping, cause that's what you're gonna get!" Casey exclaims.

The turtles and Amy jump out behind the obstacle just as the men fire at Casey, who jumps behind the stand of the Golden Puck, grabbing the trophy as well.

"Yo, watch it with the Golden Puck! It's really old and stuff!" Casey scolds.

Leo jumps over the helicopter and begins to fight some of the men. "Slim, we's under attack!"

"By some fellers in funny frog costumes!"

"Well, this is New York City, boys."

"Right."

Raph, who is walking along the top of the ramp behind everyone, slides on his shell towards Leo. He stabs his sai into the ice and spins around to knock some of the men down. Mikey jumps over lasers, mocking one as a laser hits the net. Donnie knocks men down as they skate around them. Amy does a 360 spin, twirling and knocking down several men. She lands gracefully.

"You stay here out of trouble," Casey tells the Golden Puck. "I'll be right back."

He soon joins the fight, using a bunch of hockey sticks that were lying around and knocks a lot of men down as well. He tosses the turtles and Amy some of the hockey sticks. "Hey, guys, catch!" They smirk and soon begin to mess around with two of the men as if they were playing a game of hockey, tossing them around.

Mikey and Donnie grab one of the men, skate up a small ramp, and toss him towards the helicopter. He lands in front of Casey, who cheers as they have won the fight. He then looks over to see that Mr. Arboost is trying to run away, but he comes to a dead end at the larger ramp and Casey skates over to him.

"Alright bosshog, now you're gonna learn what Slam Hockey's all about," Casey says as he twirls his hockey stick.

Mr. Arboost smirks as he holds up a laser gun at Casey, but he knocks it out of his hands.

"Now-Now hold on, son!" Mr. Arboost pleads. "I'm sure we can make a deal."

"Deal with this!" Casey slams his stick at Mr. Arboost and he slides all the way back into the hockey net. A horn sounds off. "Super Slam Hockey!" Casey exclaims as he high-fives Raph. "It's the best!"

The turtles, Casey, and Amy hide out in the woods as the police arrives to arrest the gang.

"Thanks guys," Casey says. "Saving the Golden Puck meant a lot to me."

"Yeah, no kidding," Amy retorts and she sneezes again.

"Forget about it, Case," Raph replies.

"But, check out the final score," Donnie says.

"Ninja turtles, Ames, and Casey Jones, seventeen," Leo starts.

"Texas yahoos, zip," Raph finishes.

"Turtles, Amy, and Jones rule!" Casey exclaims as they grab each other's hands and cheer. Amy sneezes again.

"Are you catching a cold or something?" Raph asks her and Donnie feels her forehead.

"Nah, it's just a fever."

Leo immediately has a concerned look on his face. "What? Ames, we're taking you home right now."

"But I'm not sick…" Amy protests.

"No buts. I'll take care of you," Leo tells her as he starts to lead her away.

"I never did get any pie," Mikey says. "Where was that stinking pie anyway?"

* * *

Amy lies down on the couch in the living room, a damp towel on her forehead and a thermometer in her mouh. Leo is sitting near her, a bowl of soup in his hand. He insisted on taking care of her, despite her protests. "Leo, please stop, it's just a fever, not cancer."

"No. Not until you're better," Leo argues, holding out a spoonful of soup.

"Don't you have training in the morning?"

"I asked Splinter if I could skip training."

Amy's eyes widen. Leo skipping training surprised her. "Y-You're skipping training for me?"

"Of course! I'd do anything f-for you," Leo murmurs, blushing.

Amy beams up at him. "Aww, Leo, that is so sweet of—" Leo gently shoves the spoonful of soup of her mouth and smirks when she glares at him.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ames."


	45. Rogue in the House Part 1

**Leo's POV**

 _Karai jumps in front of Mark and Jared. There comes a time in the life of a ninja when he or she must choose. I battle with her and she knocks me down. Between the path that others would have them follow. Jared holds up Amy. And the true path of their heart. Karai and her childhood friends were raised by the Shredder. Taught ninjitsu by the Shredder. And they serve the Shredder still, but there's something about them that's different._

 _They're not like the Shredder and because of that, they're going to have to make a choice. Between serving the Shredder and serving their own sense of honor. I only hope they make the right choice._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Within the Foot headquarters, Karai, Mark, and Jared walk in. The secret door lifts up to the room where the Shredder is healing. They walk into the room and bow to their master.

"You summoned us, master?" Karai asks.

"I did," Shredder says, "My recuperation is finally at an end. The worms have done their work. At long last, the time has arrived for my resurrection," the chamber that he's in drains the water and opens up.

"As you command, master," Jared answers. Karai walks over and to grab Shredder and places him in a newly built armored body.

"And so, I stand before the world," the stomach plate of the armored body closes and it starts to move. "Reborn! But, we have little time to waste, the Utroms who hunted me and their accursed human Guardians may have gone, but they will return in greater numbers, we must be ready," the Shredder walks out of the room, Karai, Mark, and Jared following.

"Unfortunately my lord, we are not ready," Karai informs.

"What?"

"Many of your followers were destroyed in the futile war for control of New York."

"Yes, Karai and her sidekicks," a voice calls out and they look to see Hun walk in. "But what we lack in numbers, we make up for in strength and loyalty," Hun bows to the Shredder, Mark and Jared glaring at him. "Master, it's good to see you back in action, and, if you would allow me, I would like to show you what we've been working on," Shredder, Karai, Mark, and Jared follow Hun into a lab, where many Foot soldiers are working. Mark keeps a hardened glare on Hun.

"First, Master Shredder, I have a little welcome back present that I hope you will enjoy," Hun says as he stands beside a glass jar, "May I re-introduce you to Baxter Stockman."

He reveals the brain of Stockman in a tub, and he still only has one eye. Karai and Mark gasp in shock.

"This is Baxter Stockman?" Shredder asks in doubt as he steps closer to the jar, "Ha, you've lost weight."

"Of course it's me! Look around you. Do you _think_ this facility would have been possible without _my_ genius? These imbeciles working for you have the technology savvy of amoeba," Baxter complains.

"And you've been very naughty, Stockman, betraying me one too many too often. You should've quit while you were…a head."

"Go ahead and laugh, Shredder," Stockman eggs, "If it weren't for my knowledge..." Hun at this point pressed a button that mutes Stockman.

"One of the greatest benefits of having Baxter Stockman on this state," Hun smirks. "Allow me to demonstrate how the good doctor was induced to hand over so much of his information," Hun shocks Stockman with the remote.

Mark suddenly closes his eyes in agony, suddenly feeling pain as a memory enters his mind.

 _A 7 year old Mark, shouts and struggles in protest as he is tied down to a metal table._

"L _et go of me! Casey! Mark shouts._

" _Don't worry, street rat, you won't remember a thing," a muscled figure laughs as electric bolts shocks Mark. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mark screams in agony before everything goes black._

Back in reality, Mark holds his head in pain. Karai places a comforting hand on his back causing him to look at her.

"Are you alright?" Karai asks in concern.

"I'm fine," Mark quickly says, trying to shake off that terrible memory. As Baxter is electrocuted harshly, it appalls the three.

"Master, where is the honor here?" Karai questions, "This misery should be put to an end, not prolonged."

"Do not presume to question me!" Shredder snaps and Mark growls at that, along with Jared. "Stockman is the perfect example of what happens to those who betray me. Is that clear?"

"Yes master," Hun answers, "A perfect example. Now if I may show you your new army," Hun begins to lead them to a different part of the lab. "These are our latest and most deadly weapons of destruction, the Foot Mechs." They stand in front of a dark area and when the lights turn on, it shows barely finished robots.

"As you know, the Utrom exosuits possess unimaginable strength and reflexes," Hun continues, "These nine Foot Mechs are an advanced android technology, based on the exosuits and upgraded with weaponry, they will be completely under your control from this command center."

"Nine?" Shredder questions, "Why only nine?"

"Well, these Foot Mechs are constructed around an Utrom biochip that's beyond our ability to create or replicate. We were only able to recover nine such biochips from what the Utroms left behind. But nine may be all we need. Nobody else on Earth will have weapons like these. When finished, these two will be perfect reproductions of the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of England, and, I think you'll really enjoy this, master."

The lights turn on the end of another robotic and it reveals to be Splinter, but without the fur and skin, since it is yet to be attached. The robotic Splinter moves and jumps down to stand in front of them. They look up to see a metal plate with a turtle drawing on it lower itself into the room.

"Watch this," Hun says, "Foot Mech, destroy!"

The robotic Splinter looks at the target before it jumps and kicks the metal plate a few times before stopping.

"It is perfect!" Shredder says as he steps forward between the metal plate and the robotic Splinter. Hun looks at Mark, Jared, and Karai with a smug look. Mark's hair lights on fire while Karai crosses her arms. Jared growls, putting his hand on his sword blade. "Teacher's pet."

The whole place shakes a bit before a loud horn sounds off.

"We have arrived, my lord," Karai speaks as she steps to stand in front of him.

"Good, Shredder says, "Let us test these new Foot Mechs. Send this one out to hunt down the turtles and that cryoknetic. Find their hiding place and destroy them once and for all!"

Mark's eyes widen at that, thinking about Amy. He was sure he was the only one that has elemental powers, but she has powers like him…and she told him they came from the Utroms. The word sounded so familiar to him…but why? Obviously, she is the only connection to him and who he was…but how? No matter what, he couldn't lose that link.

Even if it meant betraying the Shredder.

* * *

Meanwhile, below in the sewer tunnels, the turtles and Amy are playing around on a new invention that Donnie created, the Sewer Sleds. Raph drives faster and rides upside the wall around the ceiling, but goes back to riding when he sees something up ahead. "What the?" The others soon catch up.

"Hey Raph," Mikey calls out, "What's the hold up?" Mikey notices what he is looking at and everyone sees that it's… "A Triceraton?!"

"It can't be," Raph says as he stands up.

"Wait, we're talking about the same dinosaur race that we met on that planet, right? That Triceraton?" Amy asks in disbelief.

"A Triceraton? Here?" Leo questions as he jumps out of his Sewer Sled and draws his swords, the others soon following.

"You don't think it's an invasion, do you?" Mikey asks.

The Triceraton groans as he shakes his head, "Enemy…sighted!" The Triceraton then charges, "Enemy engaged!"

But as he continues to charge, he charges right past them and right at Donnie's Sewer Sled. They all watch in confusion as he attacks the Sewer Sled instead.

"Federation robot!" he shouts as he slams his fists on the sled.

"Um, what's up with that?" Mikey asks as they lower their weapons.

"O…kay, not the reaction I was expecting from an alien race that was after us," Amy murmurs.

The Triceraton continues to smash the Sewer Sled until it's nothing but a beaten scrap heap. The Triceraton starts to hold his throat and cough as he turns, staggering to his knees.

"It's the air," Donnie says as he realizes what's wrong with the Triceraton, "His breather mask is cracked, he's breathing out air and it's affecting his brain. The Triceraton home world has an atmosphere of nitrogen and sulfur, remember? Our oxygen must be making him delusional."

"So we can't breathe their air and they can't breathe ours," Amy says, giving a sympathetic look to the dinosaur alien.

"Sirs! Lady!" the Triceraton calls out, "Trooper Zog, serial number XT4, reporting for…duty, sirs and lady!" the others look to each other in confusion before Leo salutes to him.

"I think he thinks we're some kind of Triceratons officers or something," Raph says.

"What should we do?" Donnie questions.

"Anything that might keep big, horned, and ugly from ripping us from limb to limb!" Mikey exclaims.

"You guys, we should help him! He's probably dying from our air," Amy scolds.

Leo then gets an idea, "Uh, at ease, soldier. Situation report."

"Must…complete mission…sir," Zog gasps as he struggles to breathe.

"And what mission is that, soldier?"

"Must…capture Fugitoid at all cost…sir, my squad was pursuing…target, when we were caught in energy beam, transported to coordinates unfamiliar to this soldier. Engaged Federation forces also tracking Fugitoid, and in heat of battle, became separated from my unit, target not captured. Unable to reconnect with squad, and…lost weapons sir. Request permission to terminate self…for disgraceful failure of mission, sir."

"What?" Leo asks confusingly at first, but Amy elbows him in the arm, "Oh, wait, no! I mean, the, uh, the Fugitoid mission was a success. Yes, you are to be commended for your, uh, survival skills."

Zog seems surprised by this, "Yes…sir. Thank you…sir."

"We need to fix his mask, he's getting worse," Amy says as she walks closer to the Triceraton.

"This poor guy's breathing poison. Maybe I can rig up a temporary breather from one of the nitrogen fuel enhancer tanks on the Shell Sled," Donnie replies as he looks through the salvage of the Sewer Sled.

"Hey, hold on!" Raph calls out, "Are you nutso? If horn-head here gets a clear head, he might realize that we're the enemy and wipe us out!"

"Raph, enemy or not, he's dying!" Amy slaps his arm harshly. "I can't believe you, do you know how wrong that sounds from you?! We're supposed to help people, not let them die no matter what they've done! We can't just turn their back on him! What about Bushido? Did you forget about that? Because I sure didn't! And I'm definitely not going to start now!"

They give her shocked looks as she snatches the tank from Donnie and tiptoes up to Zog's mask. "This should do it, big guy. I don't know if this will help, but your breathing should be fine now." Once she replaces and fixes Zog's mask with the air he needs, he takes a few struggled breaths before he starts to breathe right once again.

"Thank you, lady. Your kindness has no bounds," Zog says and Amy smiles.

"My children," a familiar voice calls out and they look to see an injured Splinter walking towards them, "My children!"

"Master Splinter!" Donnie gasps in shock, "Are you okay?"

"An intruder in our lair," Splinter tells them as he leans against the wall, "I was attacked. You must take me back, defend our home. Defend," he starts to stagger and falls.

"Master Splinter!"

"Sensei!"

Donnie helps him up. "He's hurt pretty bad," he says in worry, "He's barely breathing…and he's cold."

"What do we do?" Mikey asks.

"We're gonna do what we're told," Leo says, "We're going back to the lair and—"

"And I'm gonna kick the shell out of whoever did this to Master Splinter," Raph finishes angrily.

"What about him?" Mikey asks as he rushes over to Zog, "We can't just leave him here."

"Then bring him," Leo replies as Amy flies Splinter onto his Shell Sled, "Let's go."

Donnie runs to Mikey's Shell Sled.

"Soldier, follow us!" Mikey orders.

"Yes sir," Zog answers.

Mikey climbs on Raph's Shell Sled and they all speed off towards the lair, Zog following behind. But when they come close to the lair, they stop when they see something ahead. They are shocked to see that it's Master Splinter, the _real_ Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter?" Leo questions as he looks down at the Splinter that's with him. They are all confused about what is happening right now.

"Put him down, now," the Splinter in front of them demands.

"W-what…?" Amy asks in shock, pointing between the two Splinters.

"Master Splinter, what is this?" Leo questions to the Splinter he has with them, "What's going on?"

What they don't know is that the 'injured Splinter' is the robot sent by Shredder and that they're spying on them.

"Muscle bound thug," Stockman scolds as he floats over to Hun, "We can't have two Master Splinters in the same place. You botched the whole thing!"

"Back off, Stockman," Hun says as he holds out the remote that electrocutes him and Baxter does. He turns his attention to the Foot scientist, "Try to get the turtles and that cryokinetic to attack the rat. Accuse him of being an imposter."

"That…is what attacked me," the robotic Splinter tells them, "Destroy it."

"No, my children," the real Splinter says, "He is the imposter. You must believe me, put him down now."

"Say what?" Mikey asks confusingly.

"The turtles and Amelia will not be taken in by such an obvious ruse, Hun," Shredder says, "Destroy them now, while you still have the element of surprise."

"Yes, my lord," Hun replies nervously, then turns to the Foot scientist, "You heard Master Shredder, activate the Foot Mech's lethal protocols."

The Foot scientist does what he is told. The turtles and Amy then notice the Splinter Leo is carrying eyes glow red. He suddenly kicks Raph and Donnie down before kicking Leo into the wall. Mikey then prepares his nunchucks as the robotic Splinter charges at him, but then the real Splinter jumps and kicks the fake Splinter down. The two Splinters engage in battle while the turtles recover from the attacks. They become confused when they see the two Splinters fighting, struggling to figure out which one is the real Splinter.

"We've got to help him," Leo says as he draws his swords when he sees the one Splinter knock the other one into the wall.

"Yeah, but which him?" Raph questions when he draws his sais.

"Hun, I am growing impatient," Shredder says as they watch the fight go on, "Finish them, now!"

"Take it up to full force attack!" Hun orders the Foot scientist.

The scientist does as he is told and the robotic Splinter's eyes glow a brighter red. He tries to punch the real Splinter, but he dodges and punches a hole in the wall. He jumps and kicks Splinter down hard.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie yells.

When the robotic Splinter runs at them, they know who to fight now, but it's not proving to be easy. The Splinter they're fighting against is too fast and strong and they are getting knocked around.

"Yo, maybe it's time to send in the reinforcements," Raph suggests to Zog.

"Huh?" Leo asks confusingly, then looks back at Zog, "Soldier, engage the enemy!"

"Sir yes sir!" Zog says and rushes at the robotic Splinter, who is still fighting with Amy.

Zog jumps in, "For the Republic!" and punches the robotic Splinter hard, knocking him into the wall and causing him to spark. Part of his face rips, revealing that he's the imposter. Everyone gasps in shock at what they see and the fake Splinter continues to attack Zog. Leo swoops in and picks up Amy bridal style, running back to the others. The Triceraton continues to attack and he grabs the imposter, tossing him around roughly before he rips him in half. Amy cringes as she looks away. Even if it was an imposter, she didn't like looking at the scene. Zog then tries to attack again.

"Enough!" Leo calls out as he rushes over to Zog to stop him, "Stand down soldier, mission accomplished," he looks down at the imposter, "Definitely accomplished."

"What I want to know is where did robo Splinter come from?" Raph questions, "And who sent it?"

"It does not matter," the real Splinter says as he stands up, "Whoever they are, I will not stand by while they use my likeness to attack my family! We must strike back immediately!"

"Never seen him so steamed," Raph says to Leo, "I'm kind of enjoying it actually."

"Just what the world needs, more Raphaels," Amy murmurs and Leo chuckles.

"Imagine if the robot looked like you," Mikey comments, Leo and Amy glaring at him. "Don't go there."

"Hey," Donnie says as he looks through the robotic Splinter, "A remote control module. If this Splinter was remote controlled, we can trace the signal. You guys, stay with the robot, I'll be right back. I need some equipment from my lab."

* * *

Hun and Shredder look at the static on the screen.

"Hun," Shredder growls, turning to him.

"Looks like it might be a malfunction," Hun answers nervously.

"Find out what went wrong," Shredder points his gauntlet at Hun's neck, "I want the turtles and Amelia destroyed!"

* * *

After a while, Donnie comes back with the Sewer Slider.

"Voila!" Donnie says as he holds up a device, "A direction finder, which seems to be pointing…that way."

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie drive away on the Shell Sleds while Leo, Amy, and Splinter stay behind on the Sewer Slider to speak with Zog.

"New mission, soldier!" Leo says to Zog, turning a button to expand the back end of the Sewer Slider, "Climb on!"

"Sir yes sir!" Zog replies and jumps on. Leo soon follows Donnie to wherever the robot Splinter came from.

* * *

In Foot headquarters, Shredder descends down the stairs.

"The Splinter Foot Mech has gone dark, master. The last signal indicates the turtles and Amelia may have discovered the remote control module and…have become aware of our presence," Hun reports.

"Good, let them come, if they are foolish enough to try. It will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of them with my own hands!" he slices a table and laughs evilly.

They park their vehicles, climb out the manhole, and appear in the shipping yard where the signal apparently came from.

"This is it," Donnie says once all of them make it to a building. They look across to a freighter ship with a Foot symbol on it. "The signals are coming from inside that freighter."

"So then it was the Foot that siced that Splinter robot on us!" Raph exclaims angrily.

"But Karai leads the Foot now with Mark and Jared, and they gave us their words the Foot would leave us alone," Leo says upsettingly.

"I am sorry, my son," Splinter replies, "But in this case, we must believe what we see."

Amy puts a hand on Leo's shoulder and murmurs, "I'm sure there must be a reasonable explanation for all this."

Leo smiles softly at her and pulls her close, kissing her cheek. Amy blushes and looks away.

"Something tells me we're gonna be really, really outnumbered," Donnie says when he sees a bunch of Foot ninjas.

"What we need is something to even out the odds," Raph says, clenching his fists.

Mikey backs up and motions Zog to come out, "Boys, and girl, meet Zog, the equalizer."

* * *

Everyone soon sneaks closer to the freighter. Donnie places a headset on and hands the others to his brothers and Amy.

"Okay, here's the plan," Leo orders, "We'll recon order and see what we're up against."

"Ready for action, sir!" Zog salutes a bit loudly, but he accidentally hits a couple of boxes, causing one to fall, but Amy holds out a hand, freezing the box in midair.

"Quiet, soldier. This is the recon part of the mission, we need stealth," Leo tells him.

"Sorry sir," Zog says a little quieter, "But stealth is not one of my strong points."

"No duh," Raph replies and they walk over to the others. "We obviously can't take him in there for recon," Leo whispers so they don't hurt Zog's feelings.

"So just have him stay here," Amy suggests.

"Mikey, you stay here and watch Zog. Don…you stay here and watch Mikey," Leo whispers.

"Hey!" Mikey complains. "Sure, make me stay just because Amy says Zog has to."

Leo rolls his eyes, "Be ready to move, we'll contact you as soon as we know what the Foot are up to."

Leo, Raph, Splinter, and Amy soon runs towards the freighter and start to climb up the rope connected from the ship to the docks. When they make it near the deck and two Foot soldiers walk by, Raph jumps up and grabs one of them. When the other Foot looks to see that his companion is gone, Leo sneaks up from behind and easily knocks him out, dragging him behind some crates to hide him.

But two Foot soldiers notice them and when he is about to rush off to warn someone, Splinter uses his staff to knock one Foot down while Amy sweep kicks the other one. The two jump onto the deck of the ship.

"Looks like our way in," Leo says as he looks up at an air vent.

* * *

They begin to crawl through the air ducts of the ship and then come at a stop at another air vent. They look down to see a lab right below them and they are shocked to see that the Shredder is there as well.

"The Shredder?" Leo gasps.

"Not again, I don't even want to know how he survived this time," Amy groans.

"I see he still gets his suits at the hardware store," Raph mocks.

"Look, more robots," Leo points out.

"They are manufacturing deadly assassins," Splinter says, "They must be stopped."

"Hey…is that the president and the prime minister of England?" Amy murmurs, pointing down to the two.

"And you know how the prime minister of England looks like because…?" Raph questions.

"…Let's just say Grandmamma had a bit of trouble in England before I was born…a lot of trouble," Amy answers sheepishly.

"This facility must be completely and utterly destroyed," Splinter growls.

"Don, here's the plan," Leo speaks into his headset, "We need to blow this ship sky high. To do that, we'll have to get it out to open waters away from the city. Raph, Master Splinter, Ames, and I will take the bridge and get this ship moving. Mikey, you and Zog cast off the mooring lines and then meet us on the bridge. Don, can you sink it?"

"Hey, if I can't figure out a way to take out a floating Foot lab that's sitting on top of thousands of gallons of diesel fuel, I might as well hang up my tool belt," Donnie says and he sneaks onto the ship.

* * *

Karai, Mark, and Jared run up to Shredder, kneeling in front of him.

"Master, we have a security breach. We found several of our guards not unconscious," Jared reports.

Shredder turns to Hun, "Hun, take the Elite and scour the ship. If it is the turtles and Amelia, hold them. I wish to destroy them myself," the three ninjas give a look of shock and horror. Hun and the Elite bow before leaving. Jared, Mark, and Karai all have looks of uncertainty on their faces. Shredder notices this.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing, master," Karai shakes her head. "If you will excuse us, we will put the ship on full alert."

* * *

Zog pulls off the mooring lines with ease.

"Nice work, big guy," Mikey praises, "Now let's get the front mooring."

They run towards the front, only to have Foot soldiers following them.

Leo, Raph, Splinter, and Amy soon make it to the bridge of the ship and it's completely empty and dark.

"Sheesh, all these buttons and not one of them says on," Raph complains.

The lights turn on. The group turns around and look in shock to see that Hun is there.

"Welcome abroad, freaks," Hun greets, "I'll be your cruise director for the trip and I'm happy to tell you, you'll be experience pain, lots and lots of pain."

Soon, the Foot Elite breaks in through the window and make their way towards the group, who draw their weapons, ready to fight.

"Um, Mikey," Leo calls, "Now would be a good time to bring in our friend, the secret weapon," but Mikey does not answer as he and Zog are surrounded by Foot soldiers. "Mikey, come in. Mikey, come in!"


	46. Rogue in the House Part 2

**Zog's POV**

 _I walk through the strange tunnel. Unit 2, Republic Command, Trooper Zog. Making final report. Original mission was to abduct Fugitoid. "Seize it!" one of my comrades' commands. "Oh dear!" The robot gasps. Our sworn enemies, the Federation, fire at us. But became separated from Triceraton assault squad. I fall through a hole and find myself in water. Escaped with no ground. Wandered alone for unknown number of days. I attack a strange pod._

 _Caged Federation spybots. "Um, what's up with that?" one of the bystanders asks in confusion. Little resistance. Attached myself to Triceraton commando squad, recon division. My fellow soldiers salute me. In preparation for widespread Triceraton invasion. I run behind my troopers. General Splinter gave our orders: destroy Federation stronghold at all costs. My fellow Triceratons infiltrated stronghold with little resistance. They are great warriors._

 _And I am proud to fight beside them. If we are to fall in battle, it will be with honor. Long…live…the Republic!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The ninjas surround Mikey and Zog. They wait until one of them charges for Mikey. Mikey pushes him back and kicks him away. Another jumps at Zog, but he throws the ninja into a crate.

"How you doing, soldier?"" Mikey asks.

"A-1, sir," Zog reports as the two stand back-to-back. "Good, because the odds just got worse!" Mikey exclaims as they see more ninjas approaching.

* * *

The Foot Elites soon attack the turtles and Amy, but Raph is kicked back into the panel while Leo and Amy fight against two of the Elites.

"Leo, when you promised me an ocean voyage, this wasn't what I had in mind!" Raph calls out as he fights against the Elite and kicks him back.

"It looked so much nicer in the brochure!" Leo calls back as he and Amy defend against the two Elites.

Splinter seems to be handling himself just fine against the Elite attacking him, mostly dodging his attacks before he blocks the Elite's ax with his staff. He looks over and sees two Elites coming right for him and he has no way to defend against them.

A blue blast suddenly freeze an Elite's spear. Splinter looks to see Amy using her strength to lift the Elite over the air and breaking his back with her knee. She blocks an Elite's attack and flips him over so that he spins in mid-air. Amy uses her ice powers to push the Elite into a wall.

But suddenly the Elite stand up straight, not bothering with another attack, which confuses Amy before she senses Hun behind her. Amy gasps but Leo kicks him away before he could strike her.

"We gotta get this puppy out to sea!" Leo calls out before using his communicator. "Donnie, what's the 411?"

"I made it into the engine room. About to do some creative rewiring," Donnie reports.

Raph continues to fight against the Elite soldier for a while before he moves out behind him and kicks him into the panel. He then looks over to see Splinter still fighting against an Elite.

"Yo, baskethead! Catch!" Raph shouts as he throws his sai at the Elite. He easily blocks it, but when he turns back, he sees that Splinter has disappeared. Splinter looks over at the main control panel and pushes a lever forward. He then jams his staff into the panel to make sure it can't be reversed.

* * *

In the engine room, Donnie notices the ship starting. "Looks like we're underway."

* * *

Zog crashes two ninjas together and they fall to the floor, most of the ninjas defeated. A ninja steps in front of Zog, but Mikey kicks him away. Then they notice the ship moving. "Zog, the love boat's sailing and we didn't get that last mooring line!"

The rope attached stops the boat, however, jerking the ship. It knocks everyone down. Amy crashes into Leo and she stares down at him, smiling with a slight blush on her face. Leo smiles up at her. Raph and an Elite sit up. Raph gives a sound of surprise when he sees their weapons that were knocked out of their hands during the jerk. They dive for them and Raph points his sai at the Elite.

"Never go one-on-one against a turtle," he warns before one of his sai is knocked out of his hand by another Elite. "I guess you guys knew that already," Raph murmurs as he backs up.

Splinter stands in front of Hun, who spins a chain in his hand. Hun tries to hit Splinter with it, but the rat jumps over it multiple times. Hun growls and charges at him.

"Mikey, the ship's still moored to the dock, What's happening?" Leo demands as he fights against two Elites.

"Sorry Leo, but we kinda ran into some old friends," Mikey reports as he and Zog are cornered by ninjas. "Cast off and then you and Zog get up here to the bridge!"

Mikey turns to Zog. "Soldier, clear that line! For the sake of the Republic!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Zog answers and barges through some ninjas before breaking off the post that kept the ship from moving. The alien jumps into the water.

"Boys, it's been fun, but I got a boat to catch! Don't forget to write!" Mikey calls out as he jumps off the dock. Two ninjas jump after him, but they fall into the water while Mikey manages to catch the rope from the ship. He realizes that Zog is not with him.

"Zog? Zog, where are you?"

Donnie finishes his wiring. "There. In half an hour, this floating hulk is gonna be lit up like the Fourth of July. Time to get the others." He starts to leave, but sees ninjas waiting for him. "Or maybe not."

Raph fights against an Elite and kicks him away. Leo fights against one before he is struck from behind. "Leo!" Amy shouts and she jumps to him. She dodges his weapon before she grabs his head and slams it onto her knee. She helps Leo up.

"Leo!" Mikey calls out as he holds onto the rope. "We're in trouble!"

"Guys, there's a problem!" Donnie reports as he pulls out his bo staff. "As in a major ninja problem!"

The three gasp when Hun steps forward, holding up Splinter in chains. "Tell me about it," Leo groans.

"Hun, if you harm one hair on Masta Splinta's body, you're gonna wish you were never born!" Raph threatens.

"That's big talk for such a puny reptile," Hun says, "Now put down your weapons before the rat gets exterminated!"

"No, my children, do not give up your weapons," Splinter tells them.

"Master Splinter…I'm sorry," Leo says and he and Raph drop their weapons. Amy glares harshly at him as she tosses her sword towards him and it sticks to the ground in front of him as a threat.

"Good kids," Hun replies.

"You'll see how good we are when Splinter's out of your reach," Amy growls, clenching her fist. Leo gently places her fist down.

* * *

Donnie grips his bo staff as he is cornered by four ninjas. "Can you tell me where the captain's table is?" he asks before jumping up and kicking one away. He dodges him before knocking him off. He hits a gas conduit and knocks out the rest of the ninjas.

"Don't bother getting up. I'll find my own way out."

* * *

Stockman is looking over the schematics of the rest of the bots with a Foot solider. Well, what was left of Stockman, anyway.

"Stockman. Stockman!" Shredder calls out as he walks in with Karai. Stockman turns to them.

"No need to shout."

"Stockman, I want this situation under control. I need more warriors. How soon can you have these Foot mechs completed?" Shredder demands, gesturing to the rest of the robots.

"Sorry, Shredder, but cutting edge biotech genius takes time and—"

Shredder pulls out a red button. "Then allow me to give you a little motivation to accelerate the process." He presses a foot symbol button and Stockman is shocked. He cries out in pain and Karai, Mark, and Jared give a look of…sympathy.

"Waiting," Shredder replies.

"Alright…t-there are four Foot mechs which can function. They're incomplete, but they'll do the job and we have the world leader Foot mechs."

A buzz is heard and Hun appears on one of the screens. "Master, this is Hun. I have captured two of the turtles, Amelia, and the rat. Can I finish them?"

Karai turns to Shredder, unsure. "But Master, I promised them their lives. Are we not honorbound to keep that promise?"

"Honorbound? Karai, you, Mark, and Jared must learn that your duty to me is far more important than your honor."

Karai gives a look of surprise at that, glancing at Mark and Jared. They did not want to betray them. But their duty to Shredder is as far back as childhood. "We…we understand, master."

"We shall see, Karai, for you, Mark, and Jared will be the one to slay the Turtles and Amelia!" he declares and they give an unsure look as he walks away. They bow, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the ship, Mikey calls out for Zog. "Zog!" No response. He couldn't even see anything peculiar about the water. "Zog! Man, this is not good."

Suddenly, a hand grabs the end of the rope. Zog climbs up the rope. "Orders carried out, sir."

"Good man…I mean, dinosaur! Come on, sounds like we got a lot more work to do," Mikey calls out to him and they continue to climb the rope.

* * *

Leo, Amy, Raph, and a chained-up Splinter kneel on the floor. Leo, Amy, and Raph are tied up. They hear a noise and they look over to see Karai, Jared, and Mark walk in, closing the door behind them and turning the wheel to lock it.

"Hey Leo, it's your buddy," Raph mocks and Amy blows ice breath in his face. Raph coughs and Leo smirks at her. "Can't you get us out?" Raph murmurs to the brunette as Amy struggles to freeze the rope. "I'm trying, I can't reach the rope," she whispers in frustration.

The three step closer to them. "Leonardo, I…" Karai speaks, sounding hesitant. "I wish you had never come to this place. Now it has fallen upon us to slay you all."

"So much for your words of honor," Leo says in a disappointing voice.

"We…we are sorry, but we must follow our master's orders," Jared answers and Karai draws one of her swords.

"Face it bro, they're as bad as the Shredder," Raph says. Leo glances at Amy and she looks away, the answer not spoken but understood by Leo.

"I should have known better than to trust you, Karai," Leo replies.

Karai raises her sword in the air and the two stare intensely at each other. Karai's hands are shaking, hesitant about dealing the final blow to Leo, especially in front of Amy, who gives her a pleading look.

"Wait!" Hun calls out and steps behind Leo with his swords in hand. He cuts Leo free from his restraints. "Let's make this a little more interesting." Hun then steps back and tosses Leo's swords to him. "Now, show us what you've got, sword boy." Leo jumps up and catches his weapons. "Take her out and I just might let the rat go free." Karai draws his other sword and the two prepare to fight. Mark and Jared back away, since this was between them.

"I can't let you all do the Shredder's dirty work without a fight, Karai," Leo says.

"We are honor bound to serve him," Karai defends.

The two circle each other before Leo attacks first. The two are evenly matched, though Karai trips Leo and he lands on his feet. The two push their swords against one another.

"If you three serve the Shredder, you have no honor!" Leo exclaims.

"You are wrong!" Karai says as she pushes Leo back.

"I was taught that honor, Bushido, means everything to a true warrior!"

When Karai comes at Leo, he blocks the attack and he gives a hard kick at her, knocking her back to the ground.

"I was raised to live by that code. Can you guys do that?" Leo twirls his swords before he places them in his sheaths. "Can you live with honor? Show me, here's your chance, guys."

Mark and Jared glance at each other. Karai stands to her feet, grabs one of her swords with both hands, and charges at Leo. He doesn't move a muscle, to test Karai's loyalty to honor. When Karai raises her sword, everyone gasps as it comes down, but Hun smirks evilly. He glances down at Amy, who had been watching the entire thing with a glare. He decides to make things more interesting…

Hun leans down to her, "How does it feel to watch him look at her like that?" Amy stiffens as she gives a hardened look, not bothering to look at him. He decides to press further. "You must feel angry about it. Or are you just accepting what you can't have?"

Amy growls, gritting her teeth as she looks at Leo and Karai. A pinch of jealously was still there…her crystal starts to glow and Hun notices it. Feeling that he could push her buttons further, he continues.

"You don't have the heart to tell that freak. And guess what? You're. Just. Like. Shredder."

Amy growls, having enough. She screams, ice breathing coming out of her mouth violently as her crystal glows brighter. Everyone watches in shock as she flails her head around, ice breath coming from every single part of her mouth. Mark gives a look of understanding. An angry look is on her face and Leo steps up to her.

"Ames, calm down!"

She continues to let out her breath, breaking free of her restraints. Hun is about to deliver the final blow to Amy until Mark blocks it, protecting Amy. Amy gasps in surprise.

"What?!" Hun exclaims.

"I won't let you kill the only link I have to my past, you beast!" Mark snares. Amy pants heavily as she kneels on the floor. Her crystal stops glowing as she calms down. Hun blinks before bursting out in laughter. Mark growls.

"Looks like the street rat is starting remembering his past!" Hun laughs. Mark glares at Hun, still trying to protect Amy, who is confused.

"Well, since you're so desperate to know about your past, I'll tell you of it!" Hun chuckles. "You see ,when your old man wouldn't give me the protection money, not only did I burn down his store, I took something precious from him...you!" Hun smirks evilly. Mark's eyes widen, suddenly remembering Hun grabbing Mark's younger self and pushing Casey to the ground as the store burns to the ground.

 _"Casey!" Mark screams._

Mark looks at the ground. "I remember," Mark growls, clenching his fists, lifting his head up to glare at Hun. "I remember you kidnapped me from my real family!" Mark exclaims.

Hun smirks. "How did I get my powers?! How did I get this curse?!" Mark shouts.

"Ha! I can't tell you, street rat, however I can enlighten you," Hun snares, punching Mark into the wall of the cabin, causing him to sparrow to the ground.

"Mark!" Amy shouts.

Hun laughs as he claps his hands.

"So, not only did I get to see a show, the Shredder's little pets don't have the guts to do their job," Hun mocks and steps forward. "Move over, girly, watch how things get done New York style," Hun corners and looms over Leo. "Trust me, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me."

Just when Hun is about to strike Leo, everyone hears a pounding noise at the door and when they look over, they see the door break down. Zog charges in, striking down Hun with one blow.

"There's no need to fear, Michelangelo's here!" Mikey cries out as he runs in and kicks down two Elites as they come at him.

"Mikey!" Leo cries out in relief and he looks over to see Donnie jumping in through the broken window, taking down another Elite. "Don!"

When the Elite next to Splinter is about to strike him, Amy angrily throws him into a broken window and he falls into the sea. Leo and Splinter give shocked looks. Amy pants breathlessly, her hair wild. Leo hugs her tightly.

"Ames, calm down. Don't listen to whatever he said," Leo coos as he rubs her back. Amy suddenly relaxes, hugging him back. Leo jumps over after a few seconds to free Raph and Splinter.

"Alright!" Raph cheers and reaches over to grab his sai, "For a minute, I thought I was gonna have to sit this one out!"

Raph throws his sai and they pin an Elite to the wall. Donnie comes in and strikes him in the stomach. Splinter knocks down another Elite. Everyone looks over to see Zog take out an Elite before Hun comes in.

"First a bunch of turtles, an ice freak, now a big ugly dinosaur?" Hun questions, "It's a freak show!"

Zog charges at Hun, striking him in the chest with his head, but Hun doesn't go down so easily and attacks Zog. The two seem evenly matched at first, but then Hun kicks Zog down. Hun walks over and rips a large pipe out with his bare hands, throwing it at Zog, knocking him down hard. Hun looms over Zog, laughing at him, and Zog reaches up to lift Hun in the air. He throws him through the door outside and he falls into the bay.

"Nice job, Zog," Amy praises.

Leo looks over at Karai, Mark, and Jared and Karai lowers her weapons, looking ashamed.

"We have failed our master," Karai says regrettably.

"It is alright," Splinter replies as he steps in front of them. "You could not do your duties because it went against your honor," Karai looks up and Leo smiles reassuringly. She looks over to Amy with an apologetic look and Amy returns it.

"Guys," Donnie calls out as he looks at a watch he's wearing, "We've got about five minutes before this ship buys a one-way ticket to the bottom of the ocean!"

"Time to go!" Mikey exclaims. "Zog, we're moving out!"

"Sir yes sir!" Zog answers and they run around the corner. They stop when they look to see that the Shredder and the Foot Mech are standing right across from them.

"Well, well, well, quiet a menagerie," Shredder says, "A rat, four turtles, a cryokinetic, and a Triceraton, if I'm not mistaken."

"Shredder!" Leo exclaims, "I guess we should have known we'd meet again!"

"Yes, but I think this will be the last time," Shredder motions a Foot Mech forward and it blasts at Raph, causing him to fly in the air and crash into the wall.

The others charge at Shredder and the Foot Mechs. A Foot Mech stands across from Raph and shoots at him, but he jumps out of the way in time. The turtles and Amy battle the Foot Mechs and it's difficult to attack them. In fact it's even harder to defend against them as they are too fast and too strong, even with Amy's powers. Splinter and Shredder are faced against each other.

"How many times must we do this, rat?" Shredder questions irritably.

Shredder tries to sweep kick Splinter, but he easily jumps out of the way. When he swipes at Splinter with his gauntlet, he only gazes his shoulder. Zog is fighting against the two nearly human Foot Mechs and smashes his fist through the Mech's chest before tearing it in half. The upper part of the body is still active. Shredder jumps and kicks Splinter back, but then Splinter reaches behind him to pick up the coiled rope and tries to tie Shredder up, but he easily breaks through it. Mikey is facing off against a headless Foot Mech.

"Hello?" Mikey calls out as he waves his hand in front of the headless Foot Mech, "Is there anybody there? Hey, I'm talking to you!"

When Mikey tries to hit the Foot Mech with his nunchucks, he is electrocuted. Mikey begins to back up. "There's a nice android," As the Foot Mech follows him towards the railing of the ship, Mikey reaches up to grab the hook above him. He swings around to try and knock the Foot Mech in the ocean, but it grabs onto Mikey's ankles and electrocutes him again. "Aah! Get off me!"

Suddenly, the Foot Mech's arms are frozen and they break, letting the Mech fall into the bay. Mikey looks up to see Amy flying in front of him. They look at each other with a grin before Amy grabs him and helps him back to the ship.

Zog continues to fight the human Foot Mech. "Federation scum! You will learn to bow down before the might of the Triceraton Republic!" The one he had torn in half grabs his leg and explodes, knocking him down momentarily before charging at the other Foot Mech head on, smashing it to pieces. Raph is charging at the Foot Mech firing at him and jumps at it, grabbing the cannon on its arm. The Foot Mech continues to fire. Amy had to fly out of the way to avoid the blasts, still holding onto Mikey. They look over to see that the shots are getting closer to explosive barrels.

"Raph, watch out!" Mikey calls out.

Raph looks over and sees that the shots are too close to the barrels, but it's too late and another shot is fired right at them, causing a huge explosion on the top deck. The explosion causes the floor to collapse underneath them and they fall down into the laboratory below. A fire breaks out in there as well. As they fall, a beam falls on Donnie and Amy gets one of her wings crushed by debris.

"Ow!" she cries out in pain and she tries to move.

"Ames!" Leo shouts as he rushes over to her. She looks up at him as he pushes the boulder off her wing.

Splinter struggles to get up as Shredder stands across from him. "Goodbye old foe," he raises his foot above the rat.

"General Splinter!" Zog rams Shredder, pushing him away from Splinter. "You will pay for insulting my commanding officer!" Zog declares as he and Shredder get into a fight. Shredder kicks Zog to the ground, but Zog lunges at Shredder, throwing him near a hole in the floor that is covered by flames. Shredder stands up and looks back at Zog. They fight briefly before Zog roars, slamming Shredder, knocking Shredder into the inferno below.

Amy easily lifts the heavy beam and throws it away. Donnie looks in shock before he stands up. "Guys! We've got two and a half minutes before this is about a thousand feet underwater!"

"You small brained terrapin!" a familiar voice calls out and Donnie looks to see the state that Stockman is in. "Look what you've done to my lab!"

"Stockman? Is that you?" Donnie steps to stand in front of the jar tank he's' in. "Man, you've really let yourself go."

Donnie jumps a bit when Baxter slams his brain against the glass. Leo, Amy, Raph, and Mikey are fighting against the Foot Mechs and Leo slices the one he's fighting in half. Raph is avoiding being shot at, but Mikey gets caught by the claw that the Foot Mech shoots at him. Raph is circling a Foot Mech and growls. "Bring it on."

Zog attacks him from behind and rams his fist through the Foot Mech's chest, tearing it in half.

"Zog! Nice timing, soldier!" Raph compliments.

"Mission: destroy Federation stronghold at all costs," Zog says.

"I like the way you think, let's do it!"

Mikey continues to be pulled in by the Foot Mech and its stomach plate opens up, blades coming out. Mikey struggles against the claw on his shoulder, but it's too strong. Ice surrounds the claw and breaks, causing the Foot Mech to stumble back into the fire below.

Mikey looks back to see Amy with her hand stretched out towards where the Foot Mech had been.

"That'll teach you to keep your claws to yourself!" Mikey mocks and high fives Amy.

"Oh no!" Donnie gasps as he looks at his watch. "We've got less than a minute to get out of here!"

"I'll help you," Leo offers and places an arm around Amy, the other gripping her hand and putting it on his left shoulder. Amy smiles as he starts to guide her. They don't get far as Shredder jumps out from the inferno and lands in front of him.

"This is the end!" Shredder says, "You will never get off this ship alive!"

"This Federation worm is mine!" Zog exclaims and charges at Shredder.

Shredder charges at him as well and their fight begins, but Shredder strikes Zog hard, causing him to back up. "No!" Raph murmurs as they watch. Zog grabs a broken beam and uses it to smack Shredder down. Then when he's flat on his back, Zog strikes him again. Shredder seems down and out as he lays there lifelessly, so Zog turns his back on him.

"Victory!" Zog cheers. The turtles and Amy gasp.

"Zog, no!" Mikey exclaims as they watch Shredder rise again. Shredder raises his gauntlet and strikes Zog in the back, and he falls to the ground.

"Zog!" Amy cries out.

"Triceraton fool!" Shredder says, "All who oppose me are fated to perish! You mutant scum should know that better than anyone!"

"You're the scum!"

Shredder stops as he looks at Amy, who gives a hardened look, clenching her fist. "You're the one who took innocent lives because of your stupid vendetta! If you ask me, you're lower than anyone else here!"

Shredder glares at her. "You dare. I have tolerated you all for far too long!"

Just when Shredder is about to attack, Zog is standing once again and he grabs Shredder from behind. The turtles and Amy cheer.

"Sirs, lady," Zog speaks, "Tell them Zog fought bravely," he begins to walk towards the ledge of the fiery inferno. "For his comrades, for the republic."

"Zog, what are you doing?" Amy calls out in fear.

"For victory!" Zog then falls into the fire below, holding Shredder the whole time.

"We have to save him!" Raph shouts as he is about to go after him, but Donnie holds him back.

"It's too late," Donnie tells him, "He's gone."

"My children," Splinter speaks as he stands in front of everyone, "He has given us our lives. We must not dishonor his brave sacrifice."

The whole ship begins to quake.

"Come on!" Leo exclaims, throwing Amy in his arms, "Let's go!"

As the ceiling begins to crumble, the turtles, Splinter, and Amy make a run for it onto the main deck.

"It's gonna blow any second!" Donnie shouts.

Everyone runs towards the railing of the ship and jumps into the water. The freighter explodes and begins to sink. Everyone soon resurfaces to watch the ship go down into the ocean. Everyone is soon on the docks, overlooking the ocean. Amy sees a glint of fire-like hair falling into the ocean, and her eyes widen. "Mark!"

Before anyone can stop her, she jumps into the ocean, holding her breath. "Ames!" Leo shouts and she swims towards Mark. She grabs him by his sleeve and surfaces, taking a breath. She pulls Mark to the others and throws him down on the docks. Leo helps her up and Mark coughs up water.

He opens his eyes and sees a wet Amy. "Thank you, Amy. I owe you one."

Amy smiles as Leo wraps a towel around her.

"Are you going back to the Foot?" Raph asks, growling.

"Why would I go back to one who's held me hostage? For once...I'm free." They look in shock at that and then they smile at him.

"Maybe you should see Casey. He misses you," Amy offers.

"No. I need to find the answers I've been looking for...alone," he denies.

"I hope you find all of the answers," Splinter tells him. Mark nods and then he pulls Amy to him, hugging her. Amy's eyes widen at this and Leo narrows his eyes. Mark pats her back as he sees the look Leo gives him, smiling sheepishly. "Thank you...you freed me." And he leaves.

"You know, it was a real honor having Zog as one of us," Leo says. "He was a great warrior."

Mikey gives a look of sadness while Amy squeezes her eyes shut, turning away and hugging Leo tightly. Leo hugs her back, kissing the top of her head gently.

* * *

Later that night, Karai and Jared fly a helicopter over the ocean. Debris from the explosion can be seen in the water. A gauntlet suddenly appears, reaching out. A hook grabs the gauntlet and lifts itself to reveal Shredder with one robotic leg missing. The helicopter flies away. Baxter Stockman appears out of the water.

"Aha! Baxter Stockman has cheated death-!" he sinks into the water, interrupting him.


	47. April's Artifact

**Angel: Sorry for not updating this lately, I was too busy yesterday to update anything and I will post for IMT4 later today, since the script came up this morning. Also, Amy's jungle outfit might seem similar to you...because it's her space outfit from the 2012 series, but in different colors!**

* * *

 **April's POV**

 _I walk to the cliff, covered in mud. What, you may ask yourself, is a mild-mannered antique shop proprietor doing dressed like a finalist in the miss primitive universe pageant? The turtles and Amy walk up behind me, also covered in mud. As you may have guessed, this isn't exactly downtown New York City or downtown Earth or even downtown our dimension. We walk against the cliff, shuffling along. How did we get here?_

 _Long story. How do we get home? Well, hopefully the answer is inside this temple. Unfortunately, the way home isn't the only thing inside that temple. Large bugs charge at us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles, Casey, Amy, Ann, and Lily are at April's antique shop, helping her finish up cleaning as she is about ready to reopen her shop.

"I can't thank you guys enough," April says as she hammers a nail into the wall, "If it wasn't for you, o might never been able to reopen the shop."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for us, you'd still have the first shop," Leo replies as he scrubs the floor.

"One hundred bucks for this thing?" Mikey questions as he sets down a typewriter on the counter, "IT doesn't even have a monitor screen."

"This was before technology," Lily points out.

"And what's with the weird floppy disk?" Mikey picks up the ink roll.

Lily snickers as he holds his hands out, ink on his fingers. He drops the ink roll. He looks around and has a mischievous look on his face. He is about to wipe his hands on the suit that's on the mannequin when Lily slaps his hands away.

"Do it and I'll never go to the arcade with you again," she warns. Mikey whines and she sighs, grabbing his hands. "Here, let me," she brings out a tissue and starts cleaning his hands. Mikey smiles and looks at Lily. When she feels his gaze on her, she looks up at him and they get lost into each other's eyes. She smiles sheepishly, backing away.

"I'm telling you, it should go in the front of the store!" Raph argues with Casey as they both carry a suit of armor.

"Get your head out of your shell, it'll look way better in the back!" Casey argues.

Donnie soon finishes fixing and lighting up the OPEN sign. When he stands up, his bo staff accidentally knocks into the glass chandelier. He places his hand on it to keep it from moving.

"Here Don, let me give you a hand with that," Leo offers. When he stands up, his sword sheaths knock into a pile of bowls. When he stops them from falling over, he accidentally steps into the water bucket. Amy giggles at him.

"That's it!" April growls in annoyance, "Weapons boys, fork them over!"

"Um, not the best idea April," Amy tries to reason with her.

"Yeah, what if the Foot attack?" Mikey asks. "Or the…Girl Scouts?"

"Yes, because little girls are so terrifying," Ann deadpans.

"You can survive without your weapons for one day," April tells them and walks over to Raph. After he and Casey set the suit of armor down, Raph places his sai in the box with the other weapons. April walks up to Amy, who is adjusting the shelves. She clears her throat and Amy's eyes widen, turning to her.

"But I didn't do anything," Amy smiles sheepishly, her sword sheath knocking into one of the shelves. It drops on her head and Amy cringes. April raises an eyebrow and Amy sighs in defeat, handing over her sword and rubbing her head.

"You know what, you're right," Casey says, "It should go in the front."

April walks behind the counter to place the box of weapons down. She picks up a picture of her when she was younger with her parents and another man.

"At last, the O'Neil family portrait can assume its rightful place again," April says proudly.

"Who's the guy next to your dad?" Leo asks, looking through Amy's hair for injuries.

"Him?" April questions as she points to the man with the hunting outfit, "Oh, that's my Uncle Augie, August O'Neil. Uncle Augie was a real character, a head for figures and a heart for adventure. He used to disappear for months on end, traveling the world. We wouldn't hear a word from him. And then, suddenly, he'd just show up out of the blue with a suitcase full of trinkets and a million stories from his travels."

"Huh, that reminds me of…" Amy pauses and looks in sadness. The others stay silent, thinking of Grandmamma, who was very similar to Augie…besides from her personality.

"Then one day, he just disappeared for good," April says.

Raph, who is getting annoyed with a fly, screams and drops the suit of armor.

"You want a piece of me, you little garbage eating maggot!" Raph shouts.

Casey stumbles backwards by the weight of the suit. He accidentally throws the suit into a cabinet full of dishware. Raph continues to chase the fly until it flies to Amy. It stops on her nose and she holds a hand out, letting it fly to her hand.

"Raph, you need to be more considerate of the environment," she scolds as she opens the door, letting the fly go free. She closes the door.

"I hate bugs! It'll learn to be more considerate when I squish it to a pulp!" Raph growls in disdain and Ann slaps his arm.

"Hey, I agree with her," Ann argues.

"And, from the looks of it, you hate bone china teacups, porcelain figurines, and depression glass too," Donnie says as everyone gathers around to pick up the broken pieces.

"You two, away from the breakables! Garbage detail, now!" April orders angrily.

"Yes ma'am," Raph says.

"Sorry ma'am," Casey apologizes.

Amy giggles while Ann stifles a laugh. "Man, I love coming over," Ann comments, walking outside to make fun of Casey. Lily follows, giggling.

"What is this stuff?" Raph questions as he stands in the doorway.

"Just a bunch of junk that got damaged in the fire," April answers and turns to Amy. "You think you can work your magic once I sweep this up?"

Amy inspects a broken piece of glass curiously, "Gimme some pictures and you've got yourself a deal."

"Whoa, this still looks good," Raph says as he sifts through the box and pulls out a weird looking puzzle cube.

April walks over to get a look at it and she's surprised to see what it is.

"I don't believe it!" April gasps and takes the puzzle from his hands, starting to clean it.

"What is it?" Leo questions as the turtles and Amy gather around.

"It's a puzzle cube that used to belong to my uncle, I can't imagine how it survived the fire."

"Hm, maybe it's fire resistant," Amy murmurs and the puzzle cube suddenly begins to move on its own. It glows as it opens up. Everyone is in shock before they get sucked into the puzzle cube. The next thing they know, they are falling out of the sky and they land in a large bush in a strange place.

"Ow. Where are we?" April asks as she looks up to see floating rocks in the air.

"Sure don't look like midtown," Raph says as he stands up.

"Or anywhere on Earth for that matter," Leo murmurs and he pulls Amy out, tearing her clothes. Amy growls and crosses her arms, Leo backing away as he smiles sheepishly.

"Here, let me help you out," Raph offers as he pulls at a vine that is wrapped around April's legs.

"No, really, I'm fine, Raph," April protests and is pulled out of the bush, but the vines are still wrapped around her legs. Raph keeps pulling, "I can do it—" the vine breaks and it tears April's pants, "Myself!"

April tears off her shredded pant legs and continues to glare at Raph. Amy snarls at Leo, tearing off her skirt, turning it into a mini skirt. "I'm sorry?" Leo apologizes sheepishly. Meanwhile, Mikey and Donnie are walking further into the world they were transported to.

"So you think some Utrom clown hit the wrong switch on his transmat?" Mikey asks.

"No, this felt different," Donnie explains, "The transmat was a whoosh. This was more like a shift. If I had to guess, I'd say Uncle Augie's puzzle cube acts as some kind of dimensional gate way."

"I got the heady science of whoosh vs shift, but after that, you lost me," Mikey says.

"The theory goes something like this: We're all made up of atoms and atoms are mostly made of empty space, so you could theoretically have parallel universes all occupying the same space by vibrating at different frequencies. A slight shift of atoms and presto, you're in a whole different dimension."

"Okay! Okay Donnie, you're making my head buzz," Mikey complains as he holds his head.

"It's not just you, Mikey," April speaks, "I hear it too."

"We all hear it," Leo says.

"Oh great, more bugs," Raph groans and he picks up a stick, "Show yourself, you lousy little nat!"

"If it's this loud, it's probably not so little…" Amy murmurs.

"Uh, Raph, you're gonna need a bigger flyswatter," Leo says and points up to the sky.

"Oh crud," Raph groans when a giant wasp comes flying around the cliff.

When the giant wasp comes flying at them, they try throwing rocks at it to scare it off, but it rams right through Raph and flies around the others before flying back towards Raph.

"Raph, look out!" April warns.

The giant wasp snatches up Raph up and Donnie grabs onto his brother's feet to try and grab him, but they are both whisked away.

"Raph, Donnie!"

"No!"

Amy's wings appear on her back and she leaps up, speeding after them. "Bugs, why did it have to be bugs?" Raph growls.

"Oh sure, you can survive without your weapons for one day," Mikey mocks, using April's voice.

As Amy follows after Raph and Donnie, Donnie looks down to see something. "Raph, there's some kind of manmade structure down there!"

"When you're through sightseeing, how about helping me kick some bug butt?" Raph retorts, trying to make the bug let go of him.

"Let's see, an insect's exoskeleton is usually thinnest right at the joints," Donnie tells him.

"And I should care because?" Raph questions angrily.

"Just swing me up and you'll see!" Donnie answers before Amy flies next to him. "I'll take care of the bug," she tells them before flying around and throwing an icicle in the bug's stomach. It screeches in pain before dropping Raph and Donnie.

"Guys!" Amy exclaims before the bug hits her, making her fall. Raph and Donnie crash through leaves and branches. As the others run through the forest, they see Donnie fall to the ground.

"Don!" Mikey exclaims, "You alright, bro?"

"Where's Raph and Amy?" April asks.

Donnie shakily lifts his arm and points up to the trees. Everyone looks up to see Raph dangling from the tree right above them.

"Did I mention how much I hate bugs?" Raph groans in annoyance.

"We'll get you down, bro," Leo says as April climbs the tree while Mikey helps Donnie up, "Just hang on."

"Like I got a choice. Where's ice princess?" Raph asks in response, looking around.

"Last time I saw her, she was dealing with the bug," Donnie answers, looking up at the sky. His eyes widen. "Found her."

Leo looks up to see Amy spiraling towards them, eyes closed. Leo starts running towards her. "Ames!"

He runs faster, picking up speed, catching up to her. With a yell, he jumps across in the air, catching Amy in his arms. They tumble to the ground. Amy sits on top of his shell when they land. Leo looks up at her.

"What happened back there?"

"The bug won," Amy simply answers and she stands up, reaching a hand towards Leo. Leo takes it and she helps him up. He checks over her.

"Are you okay? Any injuries?" Amy giggles.

"Leo, I'm fine, nothing broken or sprained," she confirms and he hugs her, murmuring, "One day you're going to give me a heart attack."

They walk back to the others. "I spotted some kind of treehouse down the river aways," Donnie informs, "We should check it out. Maybe someone could tell us more about where we are."

"You guys up for it?" Mikey asks, looking up at the others. Amy hears a rustle above her and Raph gets free, he falls hard on Amy to the ground. "Or, down for it."

"Ow…" Amy groans in pain.

"Okay, but no more flying," Raph says and Amy spits out grass from her mouth.

"Oh, sorry, ice princess."

"You'll be even sorrier if you don't _get the shell off me!_ "

* * *

The turtles, Amy, April use whatever they can find to create make-shift weapons to use for defense. Leo and Donnie break off sticks while April grabs a vine. Donnie sharpens wood to make a spear. Raph sharps a piece of rock. Mikey finishes his stick-like nunchucks and spins one. A piece breaks off and hits Raph. "Ow!" He growls at Mikey, rubbing his head while holding the rock. Mikey smiles sheepishly. Leo sharpens a stick to make it look like his swords. April ties off a piece of string on her spear. April throws her spear and Amy walks up to her, smiling.

The turtles and April tear off a large piece of bark from the trees. While they're doing that, Amy is sewing up some clothes for herself. They make sailboards for each piece of bark and Amy sews them on. She now wears a burgundy top with a pink jacket over and burgundy shorts with pink gloves. She wears burgundy socks with pink boots and knee pads. Her bangs are parted with pigtails. They sail down the river towards the treehouse, Leo staring at Amy along the way.

"Would it be too cliché to say Cowabunga!" Mikey jokes.

"In a word, yes," Raph says and splashes Mikey. April catches a small wave and does a flip in the air.

"Whoa April, where'd you get those moves?" Mikey asks.

"I don't know, something about this place just brings out the jungle girl in me!" April calls out.

Amy catches another small wave and does a 360 spin in the air. The turtles and April cheer.

"I guess it's affecting me too," Amy laughs.

* * *

They all continue to float down the river before they soon float to the shoreline.

"This is it, guys," Donnie tells them and they all look up to see a dome treehouse in the highest tree.

"Hello?" Mikey calls out and his voice echoes through the jungle, "Anybody home?"

Leo looks closer to see holes in the floor, "Maybe termites?"

"If they're anything like that overgrown flying cockroach, I don't wanna know about it," Raph says.

April and Amy jump onto the ladder that is hanging near Raph, starting to climb it.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Raph calls out.

"I'm not afraid of bugs, tough guy," April replies sarcastically and Amy giggles. Leo and Donnie follow them.

"Don't be scared bro, the Jungle Girls will protect you," Mikey taunts.

"Hey, I ain't scared of nothing," Raph argues, "I just hate bugs," Raph soon begins to climb up the ladder.

"You mean like that one crawling up your back right now?" Mikey jokes.

"What? Where?" Raph panics as he reaches behind him.

"Gotcha!" Mikey starts to laugh and Raph swings the bottom of the ladder back, hitting Mikey in the face. "Hey!"

When everyone makes it to the top and walk inside, they see that it is nearly empty.

"Can't say much for the décor," Mikey says, "But it's got great ventilation."

"I wonder who lived here…" Amy murmurs as she looks around.

As everyone is looking around, April notices something on a handmade table and gasps in shock.

"This was my Uncle Augie's," April says as she picks up a beautiful crafted compass.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks and everyone gathers around.

"I'd recognize it anywhere," April flips it open to reveal the picture of April's family portrait, "Look."

Raph takes the compass to get a look at it, then turns it to look at the back. He sees something written it, "So you'll always find your way back to us."

"April, look at this," Donnie says as he flips through a journal.

"This is my uncle's handwriting," April realizes as she looks at the journal. "He was here, in this dimension or whatever it is. The puzzle cube must have transported him here just like us. Day 96, my shelter's barely holding up against the attacking swarm, I fear this may be my last entry as my life is in constant jeopardy."

They suddenly hear a screeching noise and they all draw their makeshift weapons.

"We know that tune," Leo says, "Look sharp guys."

"Back off scuz ball!" Raph exclaims as he takes a chair and throws it out the window, hitting one of the wasps.

"Raph, no!" Donnie exclaims as he pushes Raph back, "If you make them mad, they'll just fire their—" The wasp stingers soon fly at them and Donnie pushes Raph out of the way as he jumps to avoid them, "Stingers!"

The others are trying their best to avoid the stingers as well.

"Good one, Raph," Mikey scolds, but he doesn't hear a response from him, "Raph?"

Everyone looks over and sees Raph sitting with his back against the wall and he doesn't look so good.

"I…hate…bugs," Raph says and tilts to the side, falling to the floor.

"Oh no, Raphie!" Mikey exclaims.

"Donnie, is he?"

"He's paralyzed," Donnie informs, "If these are anything like Earth hornets, the effects should be only temporary."

They hear a growling noise and Donnie looks through the hole to see that the wasps are coming at them full force.

"Look out!" Donnie exclaims and they all jump out of the way just as the wasp busts through the wall.

Mikey tries attacking the bug to protect Raph, then the wasp flies towards April and she tries to stab it. The wasp grabs her spear in its mouth and starts to fly her around the room. Amy flies behind the wasp, throwing snowballs at it. The wasp screeches and turns towards her, firing its stinger. Amy flies to the side and Leo charges at the wasp, kicking it in the face. The wasp lets go of April and she tumbles back, but she lands perfectly on her feet, catching her spear.

The wasp rams through the wall again. Another wasp bursts through the wall from the other end of the room. April, Amy, and Leo try to attack, but the wasp breaks Leo's makeshift swords. "Uh oh." When the wasp comes at him again, Leo rolls under the table towards the two stingers and grabs them.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" Leo exclaims.

He charges at the wasp and ducks under it, slashing at its underside with the stingers, causing it to crash through the wall. Suddenly, the whole place starts to shake violently and tilt to the side.

"Abandon treehouse!" Mikey exclaims.

Leo rushes over to place Raph on his shoulders and everyone rushes to jump out through the hole in the wall into the large branch. April grabs her uncle's journal and compass while Amy flies. Everyone soon makes it safely just as the treehouse falls and is destroyed. Leo and Amy slide down a vine, holding Amy by the waist. April swings down. The wasps are coming at them once again and Mikey jumps down to a small branch to swing on it, kicking a wasp back and knocking it into a tree.

Three wasps come at Donnie and he runs to jump off the tree, landing on one of the wasps. He uses his staff to knock the wasp in the head, causing it to fall. Donnie then uses it to swing down to the ground. A wasp has Leo and Raph cornered. Leo is having a hard time fighting the wasp off. April comes swinging on a vine and knocks the wasp into the air. Amy then swings from the other side and knocks it down. The turtles are very impressed.

"You go, Jungle Girls!" Leo cheers.

"High school gymnastics," April gloats a bit and Amy smirks.

"Gymnastics my whole life."

* * *

Night soon comes and April is still reading her uncle's journal. Raph walks towards the group, groaning.

"Feeling back to your old self, bro?" Leo asks.

Raph mumbles something incoherent for a bit, "Bugs…must…pay!"

"Definitely back to his old self," Mikey laughs a bit.

"Where's Lia?" Donnie asks, looking around.

"Sent her to get us some food…she should've been back by now," Leo answers in worry.

"I'm right here," Amy says as she comes back, using a make-shift basket out of vines to carry berries.

"Where'd you find those?" Donnie asks as she places the basket down.

"Bushes. Duh," she answers.

"And how do we know these aren't poisonous?" Mikey asks as he picks up a berry.

"Grandmamma was a Girl Scout and she earned her wilderness badge, her first one. She told me something about berries: Red and sweet are good to eat," Amy explains, eating a berry.

"Guys, I found something!" April calls out, "Or my uncle did anyway. There's a temple somewhere to the northeast. Here, listen: Day 130, I followed the river until I came upon a grey stone temple. Deep within a chamber, at the center of the pyramid, was a large puzzle cube, identical in shape and form to the device that transported me here to this savage realm. It may be my only way home, if I can just determine how to correctly position the cube. Day 145, I believe I finally cracked the secret to the puzzle cube. Unfortunately, since my first journey to the pyramid, the giant hornets have begun constructing their nest on the side of the structure. The journey will be dangerous, but I must try to reach the cube. I leave behind this journal and my compass-pendant, should any other poor soul end up in this infernal place. Heaven help you, heaven help you all; That's all he wrote, the rest are just calculations."

"Looks like your uncle was trying to decipher the cubes mathematically," Donnie informs.

"We need to get to that temple," April says as she opens the compass-pendant to look at the family picture fondly, "And find out what happened to him."

"If we can piece together his notes, we might be able to program the puzzle cube to send us home."

"Then it's settled," Leo speaks, "We head out for the temple first thing in the morning."

* * *

Everyone soon settles in for the night as they needed their energy for tomorrow. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Leo hears a rustle. When he sits up, on guard, he looks to see Amy sitting at a small cliff. Curious and a bit worried, he follows her and sits down next to her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asks in concern as he holds her waist.

Amy points up at the sky. "I just wanted to see the stars…New York isn't the best place to see them on a night like this."

Leo looks up, hugging her. "You're right…it's so beautiful…" he turns to her, "But not as beautiful as you."

Amy's mouth drops open a bit, blushing. She giggles as she leans on his shoulder, enjoying their time together. "That's really sweet, Leo."

He cups her chin and tilts it up to his lips, kissing her. Amy hums and kisses back.

* * *

Morning soon comes and everyone walks through the woods until they come across a river that April's uncle talked about.

"Your uncle's calculations seem to indicate a logarithmic correlation in an otherwise stochastic deviation," Donnie explains as he looks at the journal while April tries using the compass-pendant.

"Of course!" April says excitedly, "The algorithms follow a variation of a Fibonacci sequence!"

"Do you guys come with subtitles?" Mikey asks confusingly.

"Guys, look!" Leo calls out, pointing down the river to show the temple that April's uncle had described and see a giant wasps' nest having on the side.

"What I wouldn't give for a big can of bug spray," Raph says, "A really big one."

"I think I know how we can get past them," Donnie explains, tossing April the journal. He runs and jumps into the river, coming back up covered in mud. "Hornets and other wasps have a strong sense of smell. We need to disguise our scent."

"Do we have to disguise them that bad?" Mikey asks as everyone is disgusted by the stench.

April is the next to jump in before the other turtles dive in as well, though Amy gives a reluctant look. When April comes up, she does it kind of slowly, like from a TV show.

"I think you may be taking this Jungle Girl thing a little too seriously," Leo teases, but then gets a face full of mud. Amy laughs at him, falling to the floor. Leo smirks at the other turtles before grabbing Amy by the legs. She screams as he pulls her into the mud.

She spits some out and glares as the others laugh at her. "Why would you do that?!"

"We all have to do it, ice princess," Raph tells her.

"I don't like being dirty though," Amy whines.

* * *

The group soon make their way towards the temple entrance.

"I sure hope this is worth having Mikey downwind," Donnie jokes.

"We're about to find out, cause here they come!" Raph calls out when he sees a swarm of hornets come out.

The swarm flies around them before they begin to fly away.

"They're leaving," Donnie says in relief, "Old factory principle proven."

When they walk inside the temple, they gasp in shock at the room filled with wasp pods.

"Looks like the hornets have tunneled their nests right into the temple," Donnie replies.

"So, how come no one's minding the eggs?" Mikey questions.

"There aren't eggs, they're pupae, second stage development. And by the looks of them, I'd say they're nearly fully formed adults."

Amy gulps at this. "Weapons ready," Leo says, "Let's move out."

Mikey twirls his homemade nunchucks, but it accidentally tears apart, the rock shooting at a pod. Suddenly, all of them begin to squirm.

"Nice going Mikey," Leo scolds.

A hornet pops out from its pod behind Leo and he moves away from it.

"Everybody, move!" Leo orders.

All the hornets soon break free from their pods and swarm around the room, chasing the group.

"They're gaining on us!" Mikey exclaims.

"Alright stinkbugs!" Raph exclaims irritably as he draws his weapons, "This time it's personal!"

The group soon begin to fight and take out the hornets, but they are so many.

"There's too many of them!" Leo shouts, "We need to find another way out of here!"

"Guys, over here!" April calls out when she sees a doorway open.

Everyone runs into the next room and begin to close the door, but Raph is still trying to fend them off while he backs up towards the room. When he makes it inside, Donnie and April close the door before any of the hornets could get in. They rest for a bit. They then notice the giant puzzle cube that Augie described in his journal across the room.

"There it is," Mikey says, "Our ticket home."

Everyone walks towards the puzzle cube and make their way up the stairs to it. April then notices a scroll on the ground and picks it up.

"It's Uncle Augie's handwriting," April gasps in surprise and relief, "So he did make it back here."

"That's odd," Donnie says as he is looking through the journal, "The settings on the cube don't match the coordinates in your uncle's journal. Wherever it sent him, it wasn't home."

"You're right, something must have happened while he was setting the final coordinates, but what?"

They suddenly hear a loud growling noise.

"You had to ask?" Raph questions irritably.

They look over and see a very large hornet coming their way.

"It's the queen," Donnie says gravely.

"I don't care if it's Queen Latifah, you guys need to get that cube fired up!" Mikey exclaims as he draws his nunchucks.

Mikey charges at the hornet queen while Donnie, April, and Raph try to see the coordinates of the cube so it can send him home. But during the fight, Mikey is knocked to the ground and tries to avoid the hornet's claws, only to be scratched and paralyzed. Amy jumps in to fight the hornet as it is about to attack Mikey. As Amy continues to fight the queen, it scratches at Amy's stomach, paralyzing her as well.

"Amy!" Raph exclaims as Leo runs to her.

"Ames!" he shouts, looking her over before he yells in anger, charging at the queen. It swipes at Leo's arm, knocking the stinger out of his hands and scratching him, paralyzing him.

"Leo!" Raph shouts and jumps down to grab the two stingers. He uses them to fight against the queen, but it suddenly begins to fly and during the battle, Raph is scratched again.

"Not…again," Raph groans as he falls to the ground.

The queen hovers over Raph, ready to eat him. April smacks it with her spear. "Get away from him!" The queen growls at her. "You…witch!" she throws her spear, stabbing it at the queen. It falls onto the ground.

Donnie pushes the cube in place and it begins to glow brightly, opening up. "April, time to go!"

April and Donnie drag the others onto the platform. The cube is taking a while to activate and the queen flies right back up over to the group. April and Donnie squeeze their eyes shut, waiting for the blow from the queen, but the cube finally works, transporting the group out of the temple. They land back in April's shop. Just as they land, Ann, Lily, and Casey come back into the shop.

"What died in here?" Casey questions, then he looks to see the condition the group is in. "Whoa, we're gone two seconds and suddenly everybody's covered in crud?"

"What happened to you guys?" Ann asks as she kneels down to Raph.

"And why ARE you covered in mud?" Lily questions as she helps Mikey up.

"It's a LONG story," Amy answers.

* * *

After the effects wear off on the turtles and Amy and they have all taken showers, they tell Casey, Ann, and Lily what happened to them.

"So, uh, let me get this straight," Casey says as soon as they finish their story. "You defeated the giant hornet queen? All by yourself?"

"Like I said, something about that place just brought out the jungle girl in me. Not that I'm in a big hurry to go back there." She opens up the compass-pendant that she has wrapped around her neck, looking at it fondly. "But I will find you someday, Uncle Augie, I swear it." She closes it and looks on the engraved writing on the back.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was worried you wouldn't wake up," Ann says to Raph before kissing his cheek. Raph's mouth flies upon as he touches his cheek, smiling. Mikey frowns at that since he didn't get a kiss from the girl he liked.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Lily asks him and Mikey smiles.

"Yeah!"

He suddenly feels something on his cheek and he looks to see Lily pulling away, smiling. "I'm glad you're okay too."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Amy look at them with a smile.


	48. Return of the Justice Force

**Amy's POV**

 _We walk down some tunnel, blinking dome hats on our heads. No, this isn't some kind of high-tech bar mitzvah. And no, we weren't taken over by dome people, either. We're infiltrating and rescuing on this mission. Dome bots walk past us. And those dome caps we're wearing are the only thing from those robots from attacking us. The old guy with us? Stainless Steve Steel in the flesh. Mikey is practically enjoying it._

 _We walk into a room with dome prisons. Believe it or not, he used to be a superhero. We're helping him search for his missing teammates. And I think we just found them. Stainless Steve Steel wipes away some fog to reveal one of his teammates. The place starts to shake and debris falls. To think, this whole thing started out with Mikey trying to find a comic book. And now we're living one._

 _A large dome robot crashes through, walking towards us. I'm not sure how much longer we'll be living, but I will ask one thing: How do we always get into these situations?_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"General genocides malevolence mechanical Morocco's are no match for…the Justice Force! I'll make fast work of these lumbering tin cans for my name's not Zippy Lad. You arrested ruffians should know better than to tangle with Elastic and Metalhead! It's so strange to be back with the team after being gone for so long. I just don't know if I can do this. Stainless Steve still keeps his distance. He only ever sees me as Battling Bernice. But we could be so much more. And even though Dr. Dome still has feelings for me, he'd never forgive me if he knew my secret. Steve, Dome! Look out! Aah! Bernice! No! …To be continued? Oh man!"

Mikey has just finished reading his comic book, Splinter meditating behind him. Amy is reading her favorite book next to Splinter, completely gone from the world. Mikey immediately scampers up to look through his collection. "I just gotta know if Battling Bernice survived! And does she end up with Stainless Steve or Dr. Dome?!"

As Mikey throws his comics around to search, one of them hits Master Splinter from behind. "Michelangelo…" he warns before ducking and catching a comic book. Mikey throws one at Amy but she puts up a barrier around her, blocking the book.

"A ninja's greatest strength is patience and you are quickly trying mine."

"You don't understand, Sensei!" he rummages around until he finds his Shell Cell. "Now I'm gonna have to call every comic shop in town to find that next issue!"

"I'm trying to meditate, to quiet my mind and calm my spirit." As soon as he says, he hears revving and Donnie comes in with a purple Shell Cycle with a sidecar. He stops in front of Splinter and Amy.

"Isn't it great, Sensei? With all this down time we've had lately, I made Shell Cycles for all of us. Wanna try it out?"

"Another time, perhaps," Splinter answers nervously. "What about you, Lia?"

"I'm good," Amy murmurs as she sips her iced tea. Splinter hears yelling and facepalms at Leo and Raph sparring. Donnie is riding around the lair, making noise as he revs. Mikey talks on the phone asking about issue 137, the one that would reveal what happened to Battling Bernice. He tries to talk loudly over Donnie's driving. Splinter rubs a temple and glances at Amy as she is the only one not making any noise.

Splinter, having enough, whistles. He stands up as they turn to him, except Amy. "My sons, for the next hour, you will practice your ninja silence! Understood?" They nod slowly at him.

"What about Amy? No fair!" Mikey complains as he accidentally bumps into Amy's left arm, making her spill her iced tea on her chest. She gasps sharply and stands up.

"Mikey! My shirt!" she exclaims as she grabs a napkin and walks to her room, wiping along the way. "Sorry!" Mikey calls out.

"You'll be forgiven when I get a new shirt!"

Splinter closes his eyes, thankful for the peace. It wasn't even a minute until Casey comes in, music blasting from his stereo. The others walk up to him, except Amy. "Sweet ride! Hey, we should do a road trip!" Casey shouts over the loud music.

Suddenly, Splinter's staff turns off the stereo. "Excellent suggestion."

They give surprised looks. Splinter usually was hesitant about letting them go up to the surface. "Really?" Leo asks.

"I think it would be good for all of us if you got out of the city for a bit."

"I can't believe it. No one in this city has a copy of Justice Force #137," Mikey complains as he gets off his Shell Cell.

"You should try my guy, Steve's, comics. If the book exists, he'll have it. Course, he's all the way up in North Hampton."

They pause for a bit before yelling, "Road trip!"

"I'll get Ames," Leo suggests and walks to his room. He stops outside so Amy could have some privacy. "Uh, Ames, we're going up to North Hampton. You wanna come?"

"Sure," he hears before clacking comes closer to him. Leo turns and his jaw drops. Amy is dressed in a black leather top, jacket, skirt, and boots. Her hair is down and curly. Leo blushes as he stares. "W-What are you…?"

"Mikey ruined my shirt and it's in the wash with the rest of my clothes. So, I might as well wear this on our road trip," she pops her gum and walks to her Shell Cycle, Leo left speechless.

* * *

They arrive at S Comics, wearing jackets and helmets. Casey had on his hockey mask. Leo could not keep his eyes off Amy and he almost crashed a couple of times. "We're in luck, guys. It's costume day. You'll blend right in."

They enter the shop, their jackets off. Raph walks past someone in a large suit with an S on the chest. "So, what are you supposed to be? Wait, don't tell me, you're one of the Fantastic Terrapin warrior teens." Raph growls in annoyance.

Leo is reading a comic book, trying to distract himself from Amy, and a flying Silver Sentry toy flies past them. Amy's hair flies to the side as it flies past her. Leo ducks and the pilot is Donnie. Casey is watching him. "Hey Casey, you spot me some cash? I have to get this."

As Casey rummages in his pocket for some money, a gray-haired short man walks past him and trips. "Weird-looking dude, even for this room." Amy brushes her bang out of her face slowly as she glances at a comic book. Leo's face turns dark red at her movement. He couldn't help it, to him she looked so…he couldn't even describe it. He suddenly feels someone else watching and he turns around to see someone staring at Amy. Leo growls at him and he panics, turning away.

Mikey is talking to Steve. "Sorry friend, Justice Force #137 doesn't exist."

"No way! I gotta know what happened to Battling Bernice!" Mikey exclaims in protest.

Steve pauses before drooping, closing his eyes. "She…didn't make it."

"what? How do you know?" Mikey asks in confusion.

"I remember like it was yesterday. She sacrificed herself to save Dr. Dome and Stainless Steve. The Justice Force disbanded shortly after that."

Donnie looks down at his new action figure. "Boy, this guy takes this stuff seriously," Mikey whispers to him, jerking his thumb at Steve. Suddenly, the door opens and tiny robots with domes as heads enter. "Whoa."

Another one crashes through the window near Steve. A customer screams as they crash inside. The customers scream and run away. The bots inch towards them.

They fight the robots. Two of them stand in front of the employee and Casey jumps in. "Yo, dude, stand back. A little guy like you could get hurt," the robots jump on Casey, however, and the employee's eyes glow white and his hair separates. He now wears a red and black suit.

"Get off me, you little tin cans!" Two of them are destroyed by the employee's hair and he throws them. Mikey looks at him while wrestling with a bot for his nunchuck. "Wow, you're Metalhead! Then, the Justice Force is real?" Mikey takes his nunchuck and throws the robot at Steve accidentally. Mikey screams as Steve rubs his head.

"As real as the saucer on my noggin," he says, taking off his toupee to reveal a metal saucer on his forehead. Mikey gasps in shock. "And you're the real Stainless Steve Steel!"

Steve nods and robots come flying in. "And those are real Domeoids," Steve grabs one and tackles him before slamming his head on the Domeoid, destroying it. He places a hand on his back. "Whoa, think I strained something."

Metalhead is fighting the bots with his hair and one of them shocks him. He goes down and they lift him up before flying away. "Metalhead, no!"

They run outside and before Amy could fly after them, they're gone. Mikey is helping Steve outside. "Who could have done this?" he asks.

"Only one fella I know with the brainpower to run those Domeoids. And that's old Doc Dome himself."

"But…wasn't he one of the Justice Force too?" Mikey asks.

"Do Dome's always blamed the rest of us for the demise of Battling Bernice. It was only a matter of time before his hatred turned to madness and revenge," Steve pulls out a button with the initials JF on it and he presses it. Mikey recognizes it.

"The Justice Force emergency signal?"

"Been carrying this around for almost 40 years. I never thought I'd have to use it again."

* * *

They soon arrive at Steve's home to help him heal his back. Mikey and Raph help Steve stand up. "I can't believe Dr. Dome would turn evil."

"You can't ignore the facts, Mikey," Steve tells him.

"You'd be amazed at what he can ignore," Raph replies.

Donnie, Leo, Amy, and Casey approach the doors, but they are a little hesitant when the door opens by itself. "Uh, Steve, you leave your door open?" Donnie asks nervously. Steve shakes his head no and they quietly sneak inside.

An old man in a wheelchair stops in front of them. Amy giggles under her hand. "Oh man, it's just some old dude," Casey complains.

"Old?" the man asks before circling Casey at a fast speed. Casey is lifted in the air before he falls on his butt. "Watch who you're calling old, slowpoke."

Mikey and Raph walk in with Steve. "Awesome. It's Zippy Lad!" Mikey says in awe. "You're looking well, Zip," Steve comments.

"No, I'm not! I'm a mess just like you," Zippy Lad points out and then he sees Amy. He circles around her and stops. "Or maybe not. Come around here often?"

'I'm 16," Amy deadpans while Leo growls. "Right here, fellas. I just need to stretch out is all." Steve lays on the floor, his back cracking. Suddenly, a stretched head looks down at him. "Did someone say stretch?"

He shortens his limbs, but gets stuck. "What's the matter, Pops? Not as Joey Elastic as you used to be?" Zippy Lad asks sarcastically.

"I'll retract eventually. Just takes a little longer than it used to."

The others just stare at them. Mikey, however, was ecstatic at finally meeting the Justice Force. "Are these guys awesome or what? It's like we're part of history!"

"Yeah, ancient history," Raph murmurs while crossing his arms and Mikey gives him a confused look.

* * *

Leo reads a book with Amy, his face red, while the others watch Zippy Lad give Stainless Steve a massage to help his back. "Nothing like a super speed massage to work the kicks out of your back."

"Thanks, Zippy," Steve says and stands up. "I feel decades younger," his stomach bulges out. "Now we need to figure out how we're gonan stop Doc Dome."

Amy helps Elastic by snapping his neck. "Works every time," she praises as she places her hands on her hips. "There it is. Thank you."

"I've been wondering…why did Battling Bernice quit the team for a year?" Mikey asks curiously.

"She never said. But I always suspected it had something to do with Doc Dome." They suddenly hear a thump from above. They're all on alert immediately.

"Guys, something's on the roof," Leo looks outside a window and jumps onto the roof to see Domeoids everywhere. They climb on the roof and walls.

"Here they come!" Leo calls out as everyone appears outside.

"Let's kick some dome!" Raph exclaims and stabs two Domeoids. Mikey runs down the roof, knocking down robots. Donnie swings his staff like a bat, knocking down the flying Domeoids. Leo stays on the roof, hitting Domeoids with his swords. Casey smashes robots with his hockey sticks. Amy flies around the house, freezing Domeoids. Steve hits robots with his forehead inside and uses his stomach for the last. "This is more like it. Your massage did wonders, Zippy."

"Fastest hands in the West. Speaking of which," Zippy spins his hands as a Domeoid tumbles towards him and it's destroyed into pieces. Domeoids surround his wheelchair. "Hey! Put me down!" he demands as the robots fly through the doors, taking Zippy with them.

"Zippy!" Elastic stretches after him but he cannot stretch far enough and he is rolled up and taken away. Steve runs out, only to see Zippy and Elastic too far away.

"They're getting away! Amy, go after them!" Mikey shouts.

"Mikey, my wing needs time to heal and I can only fly for so long," Amy replies as she flies down, touching her wing.

"Not for long. I planted turtle trackers on the old guys earlier, just in case," Donnie explains. Raph swings on top of the roof to hit a bot. "So what are we waiting for? Let's roll."

* * *

They track down the signal to a dome lair, Domeoids everywhere. "Whoa, that's one mighty big dome."

"That's Doc Dome's fortress," Steve confirms.

"Look at all those Domeoids," Leo murmurs.

"We're in luck. Doc Dome isn't controlling them right now. See those flashing blips in their domes? That means they're on automated defense mode. They'll attack anything that moves that doesn't give off one of those signals."

"Then we'll just have to give off one of those signals," Donnie answers, forming a plan.

Six Domeoids are walking around until a Silver Sentry toy flies past them. They chase after the toy, Donnie controlling it the whole time. He leads the Domeoids to where they are and they destroy the Domeoids.

* * *

Later, they walk around with makeshift Dome heads. "We look ridiculous," Raph murmurs.

"We'll look even worse if we get our heads bashed in by a hundred Domeoids," Donnie points out and they walk inside. They manage to get in because of their hats. They walk down a hallway, where someone is watching them. Steve wipes away some fog to reveal Metalhead.

"Metalhead! Doc Dome will pay for this," Steve growls.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions. I've read too many comic book stories where things are never what they seem," Amy rolls her eyes. Steve breaks the prison with his forehead. Smoke comes out and Metalhead opens his eyes. An alarm goes off and the place shakes.

There's a crash and a large dome robot with someone controlling it from the inside appears. He has a large blue dome on his head, unlike the robots, whose domes are red. "Cool. Doc Dome!" Mikey says in awe.

"Snap out of it, Mikey," Amy tells him.

"Surrender, Stainless Steve. You and your reptile flunkies may have succeeded in kidnapping the others, but you won't get Dr. Dome without a fight!" He pulls a lever and the robot runs towards them.

"You dare accuse us of your twisted scheme, Dr. Dome? This is YOUR lab!" Steve ducks an arm. "These are your Domeoids!"

Dr. Dome smacks the others, knocking them down, and he picks up Steve by his cape. "If you won't admit your treachery, perhaps your captives will!" Dr. Dome breaks the prisons and they all wake up.

"Man, what a strange dream," Zippy Lad murmurs before he sees the large robot in front of him. "Dr. Dome! You traitor!"

"What? No. He's the traitor! Can't you see he's trying to frame me?" Dr. Dome argues, pointing to Steve.

"Impossible! Only you could have unleashed those Domeoids! They only respond to your telepathic commands," Steve uses his forehead to damage the fist holding him. He jumps out and his team joins him.

"I haven't used the Domeoids in years! All that federal control was giving me super migraines. And isn't it convenient that you were present for all the kidnappings? You yourself were never kidnapped," Dr. Dome points out and the team turns to him.

"Yeah, why is that, Steve?" Elastic accuses.

"Guys, y-you don't really think…?" Steve backs away.

"You could never hide your jealously! You couldn't stand the fact that Battling Bernice loved ME and not you!" Dr. Dome argues as he backs Steve up to a shrine of Battling Bernice.

"Are you out of your glass-encased mind?! Battling Bernice couldn't stand you! She quit the team for a year just to get away from you!"

"Don't you ever say her name," Dr. Dome sneers, raising the robot's foot above Steve. Mikey and Amy stand in front of Steve, stopping him.

"Stop! You're friends, teammates, remember? Who saved you from the living volcano? And who cured you of that creeping alien rust? Now, what do you say we work together like the Justice Force and find out who's really behind this?" Mikey protests.

"If you both really love Battling Bernice and know her, would she want this? Fighting over her? Accusing yourselves of crime? You're acting childish," Amy scolds. Robots suddenly come in, glowing.

"Aha! The Domeoids only glow like that when he's mentally controlling them!" Steve concludes as he stares at Dr. Dome, although he didn't seem to be doing anything of the sort.

"Let's put a stop to this now!" Leo declares and they run towards Dr. Dome, clinging onto him. Amy freezes his legs in place and they break the glass. Raph grabs him by the sleeve. "Alright, crystal ball, call off your attack bots!" Raph demands as more than a dozen robots surround the larger.

"But I tell you, I'm not controlling them! If I was, then my domed head would be red too!" Dr. Dome points out, pointing to his blue head.

"If you're not controlling them, then-then who is?" Donnie asks.

"I am," a woman steps out who looks almost like Battling Bernice. Dr. Dome gasps.

"Battling Bernice? Alive?"

"How's that possible?" Steve asks.

"Nobody stays dead for very long in comic books," Mikey comments and Amy facepalms. "This isn't a comic book…"

"Look closer, Dome. What do you see?" 'Battling Bernice' presses on. Dr. Dome climbs down his robot and steps up to her.

"I see the woman I love and justice...young?" She smirks at him. "You should be older. You're not Battling Bernice!"

"That's right. I'm her daughter, Ananda."

They look in shock. "Ew," Amy comments. "You're lying! I would have known if Bernice had a daughter," Dr. Dome argues.

"She didn't want anyone to know. That's why she quit the team when she did. But you pulled her back in. All of you! And now I will have my revenge on those who took my mother away from me!"

The robot grabs them, but the turtles, Amy, and Casey were still inside. "Not so fast, lady," Casey calls out and they jump down. Ananda controls the robot and grabs Leo and Raph. Mikey is getting squashed by a foot.

"Mikey!" Donnie calls out before he's trapped by the other foot. Ananda uses the arms to trap Casey between Leo and Raph. Amy freezes robots left and right and one of them holds a mirror up. Amy hits the mirror and the ice blast goes back to her feet. The Domeoids grab Dr. Dome. "But, how are you able to control all my robots?"

"I thought you would have figured that one out by now…" she takes off her helmet to reveal a dome on her head just like Dr. Dome's, "Daddy!"

He looks in horror. "That's right. I inherited all of your mental powers. I took control of your lab and your Domeoids and abducted your teammates, knowing everyone would blame you for the kidnappings. Nothing would have been more satisfying to me than watching you all destroy each other. But now I'll just have to destroy you all myself!" She uses the Domeoids to charge at them. She laughs evilly. They struggle to get free and Dr. Dome tries to use his dome head.

"Must gain control," he murmurs and the Domeoids turn blue, letting everyone free. "Oh no you don't," Ananda regains control of the Domeoids, turning them red. Dr. Dome tries to get control again, but his head shorts out and he falls to the floor.

"Face it, daddy, you're old and you're weak," she makes the large robot grab Dr. Dome. The robots gather around the group.

"Everyone concentrate your attack on Ananda," Donnie calls out and Leo breaks the ice off Amy's feet with his handles. Steve breaks robots with his forehead. "There's too many of them! We can't even get close to her!"

"No, wait, don't concentrate your attack! Let her focus on as many as directions as possible!" Mikey calls out as he fends off robots.

"Mikey, are you sure?" Leo asks him.

"Trust me," Mikey tells him.

Everyone fights the robots. Amy flies up and opens her hands, freezing robots. Since everyone is fighting in different places, Ananda cannot focus. "Too many happening at once! I can't control it all!"

The robot holding Dr. Dome drops in front of Ananda. "No!" There's a crash and they look to see the shrine of Battling Bernice destroyed. The robot is lying on Ananda's leg and she's trapped. The robot shuts down and Dr. Dome gets out. He walks up to her.

"Here, let me help you, daughter," Dr. Dome uses his powers to make the robot stand up. Ananda rubs her leg. "Ananda, look at me."

She does so. "No one forced your mother back into the Justice Force. She chose this life and she chose to give her life to save others. But you still have one parent who is very much alive," he holds out his hands and she takes them. He helps her up, "And wants to be a part of your life." They hug and the others watch as the two family members embrace.

* * *

Amy, Casey, and the turtles sit outside in their Shell Cycles with the Justice Force. "I can't thank you fellas enough for your help. This could've easily ended in tragedy, but it looks like things will turn out okay," Steve tells them.

"Thanks to these young whippersnappers," Zippy Lad points out, nudging Amy and Mikey.

"How do you ever come up with such a clever strategy?" Joey Elastic asks curiously.

"Oh, I'm usually the smart one out of the two of us. Amy's still a rookie. But don't you remember? That's how you defeated the Grim Repo in issue 57, when he took possession of Dr. Dome's brain." Mikey puts on his helmet and gets on his bike.

"Well, what do you know? Mikey's comic book geekdom turned out to be good for something," Raph comments before they start to ride away. "Hey Mikey," Steve calls out before tossing something at Mikey. Amy smirks and catches it before he does.

"Hey! Give me back my official Justice Force super-secret signal device!" Mikey shouts. "Consider yourselves honorary Justice Force members," Steve tells the two before Amy revs her pink Shell Cycle.

"This is what you get for that comment about me being a rookie! And you're not getting it back!" Amy says before she drives off. Mikey looks at himself chasing Amy in the comic. "Now that's a satisfying ending." He flips the book to the cover to reveal the Justice Force, Ananda, Amy, and Mikey on it…as issue 137.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey turns to see Amy enraged as she holds up orange paint. "You painted my Cycle ORANGE?!"

He smiles sheepishly. "Meep."


	49. The Big Brawl Part 1

**Angel: I'm on season three now! Also, I know I haven't posted for Songfics yet, but writer's block is EVIL!**

 **Splinter's POV**

 _I walk through a fog. The past is another country. They do things differently there. I narrow my eyes, looking around. And yet, it seems that the past lives still, hunting us. Assassins everywhere surround me. I kick one down and dodge the blade of another. I jump and kick him. But, we need not fear the past. I am struck down and a tail wraps around me. He slams me against the wall and floor._

 _It is the future we must fear. The creature growls at me._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Splinter is training vigorously, the turtles and Amy watching. After Splinter splits a high stack of bricks in half, he bows, grabs his walking stick, and walks back into his room.

"So, what's up with Master Splinter?" Mikey asks.

In his room, Splinter places a handkerchief on the table. He packs chalk, a scroll, an apple, and a kunai. He ties it up.

"I don't get it, why was Master Splinter working out so hard?" Donnie questions.

"He's been acting kind of wacko for a month now," Raph adds.

"I've never seen him like this before," Amy murmurs.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door to Splinter's room opens up, Splinter carrying the handkerchief on his staff.

"My children, I will be leaving you for a few days," Splinter informs, "While I am gone, I want you to be extra cautious, so do not leave the lair until I return. Leonardo, you are in charge, you keep an eye on the others."

"But where are you going sensei?" Leo asks as Splinter makes his way towards the exit.

"Do not worry, I will return soon," Once Splinter is on the other side, the entrance door closes automatically, leaving everyone confused.

"Again, I pose the question, what's up with Master Splinter?" Mikey questions.

"I don't know, but don't you guys remember, he went away like this three years ago," Leo says.

"So this has happened before?" Amy asks curiously. Leo turns to her, nodding. He smiles when she's not looking. He figured…it was time to ask her something. To be his. He really liked her and he knew she liked him too…and he knew that Amy was the right person for him.

"Yeah, but where?" Donnie asks.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," Mikey jokes and Raph smacks him on the side of the head. "Ow! Hey!"

"There's one way to find out what Master Splinter's up to," Raph says, "We follow him."

"He said we're not supposed to leave the lair," Leo informs.

"He also said you need to keep an eye on us, so you keep an eye on us while we keep an eye on him."

"He does have a point…" Amy murmurs to Leo, about to leave when he grabs her arm gently.

"Wait, Ames, I have something to a—"

"Leo, I'm not staying here while you guys get to have all the fun," she dismisses, pulling her arm back. Everyone soon heads out, with a reluctant Leo, and follow Splinter to wherever he is going.

* * *

They soon follow him to a dead end alley way and hide while they watch as Splinter pulls out some chalk. He looks back, only to see nothing. He begins to draw strange looking symbols on the wall.

When he finishes, he places his walking stick on the ground, places his hands together, and chants something. The others become shocked as a puddle begins to move. It starts to hover towards the wall and traces around it, opening a portal. After Splinter walks through the portal and the water falls back onto the ground, the turtles and Amy come out of their hiding spots.

"Okay," Mikey speaks, "That was freaky."

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder," Amy murmurs.

Mikey begins to touch the wall where the portal was, "It's rock solid."

"Yeah, like your head," Raph says as he begins to touch the wall as well.

"Maybe there's a door here or something," Donnie suggests as he touches the wall.

"You know, the chanting was familiar," Leo says, "But the symbols, I've never seen those before."

"Then, it looks like Sensei's given us the slip," Mikey replies.

"Maybe, maybe not," Donnie says and sets the satchel he brought with him to look through, "Sensei also taught us where there's a will, and some UV lighting, there's always a way." Donnie takes out the UV light and shines it where Splinter drew the symbols to reveal them.

"Nice going, Donnie," Leo praises, "You got any chalk in your magic bag of tricks?"

"Lia?" Donnie smiles, turning to Amy. Amy smirks and pulls out a box of chalk.

Raph traces the symbols, "That ought to do it. Alright Leo, give it a shot."

"Here goes nothing," Leo says and places his hands together and begins the same chant that Splinter did and a portal opens up. "Did it work?" Leo opens his eyes to see that it did, "No way!"

"You know, maybe this isn't such a great idea after all," Mikey says nervously and Raph pushes him inside the portal.

"Coming guys?" Raph asks, gesturing to the portal before walking in. Donnie, Amy, and Leo look at each other before they walk in. They suddenly slide down a waterfall until they come out the other end of the portal, landing in a small grey mud puddle.

"That…was…awesome!" Amy exclaims.

"Now where are we?" Leo questions as he helps Amy up. The others stand up and wipe the mud off them.

"Definitely not Earth," Donnie says as he looks around the strange environment that looks like ancient times, "But, if I had to guess, I'd say it's sort of world between worlds, between dimensions even. A Nexus."

"Yeah, you mean like some point of overlapping subspace commonality," Mikey replies, earning questionable looks from the others. "What? Donnie's not the only turtle that watches Star Trek, you know."

"For a minute there, I thought we were in an alternate universe," Amy mutters, scratching the back of her head. Everyone suddenly hears a loud noise and they look to see that another portal is opening up close to them.

"Heads up guys," Raph says as he draws his sais, "Another one of those doors is opening."

"Take cover, Ames," Leo tells the brunette and she glares at that.

Something shoots out of the portal and flies to land right in front of them. The 'sticks' begin to move and reveal to be some kind of stick creatures.

"Hold on," Leo calls out to his brothers and Amy as they have their weapons drawn, "Maybe they mean us no harm."

The stick creatures draw out sharp looking sickles.

"You were saying Fearless Leader?" Raph questions as Leo draws his swords. The stick creatures begin to charge at them.

"We don't have time for this," Leo says.

"I don't think we have a choice," Donnie replies a little nervously. When one of the stick creatures charges at Raph with his sickle, it slices all the way through a giant tree and it falls.

"Hey, those things are just a little sharp," Raph says, then dodges an attack before he is kicked down.

Donnie and Mikey are holding their own just fine while Leo and Amy are having a little more difficulty. When they try to counter attack, the stick creature's sickle slices Leo's swords in half. Amy's remains, however, as she kicks the creature back.

"My katanas!" Leo exclaims upsettingly. Leo charges and slides under the stick creature's legs, kicking at it from behind.

"Leo's got the right idea," Raph says, "Get in close on these bozos!"

Raph runs and slides under the stick creature's legs. He grabs its leg and flips it to the ground. Mikey disarms the creature he is fighting, uses his nunchucks to grab the creature's hand, slides under its legs, and flips it on its back. Donnie jumps and strikes a creature hard, knocking it down. Amy flies up and descends down on a creature, an ice ball forming in her hands. She pushes the ice ball and it turns into snow, freezing the creature and ending the battle.

Leo walks over to his broken blades and falls to his knees in disappointment. Amy sees this and walks over to him, kneeling down to hug him.

"Leo, I'm sure they can be fixed…" she reassures. Leo hugs her back, stroking her hair.

"Preliminary group match completed in 4.3 kuargons," a voice speaks out and they look up to see a very familiar man in a mask float down to the group. He places a flag into the ground, "The Gom-tai are eliminated from competition."

The Gom-tai stand up in a line and bow to the five, who are still a bit confused as to what is going on.

"Now, if you Slongtags will—"

"Slongtags?" Donnie questions.

"You…you talking to us?" Raph asks in confusion.

Another portal suddenly opens up behind the teens and five giant green creatures, one of them wearing a pink bow, jump out, standing in front of a line in front of the turtles and Amy.

"Wait," the floating man says as he looks at the two groups in confusion, "Wait a moment, this is not correct, there's been a mistake. The Gom-tai were to fight the Slongtags, not you earthers. In fact, the only earther registered is Hamato Splinter."

"Hamato Splinter?" Raph questions.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey asks in confusion.

"Where is he?" Leo demands angrily, Amy holding him back.

"This is not as it should be," the floating man says and floats away with the two other groups, "Now I must reschedule the match between the Gom-tai and the Slongtags," A giant water bubble surrounds them and they float up in the air before disappearing.

"What the shell was that all about?" Mikey questions.

"I don't know and I don't care," Raph says irritably, "The sooner we find Master Splinter, the sooner we can blow this popsicle stand!"

* * *

"Well, at least the Gyoji is familiar," Donnie replies as they begin to walk down a trail.

"All I remember about the Gyoji is he works for that creep, the Ultimate Ninja," Raph growls in annoyance.

Amy shudders, "Don't remind me. Remember when he used me as a prize? So degrading."

"I bet Master Splinter has the 411 on all of this," Mikey says, "He seemed to know a whole lot more about what was going on with that Ultimate Ninja business than he's telling."

"Man, if I see that Ultimate Ninja, I'm gonna—" Raph is interrupted when they hear giant footsteps and they look to see what is happening right in front of them. "What the shell?!" The group looks to see Splinter fight against a giant four-armed monster.

"Sensei!"

"Master Splinter!"

"Hang on, Sensei!" Leo exclaims as they jump down the cliff, "We're coming!"

They rush towards the fight, but halfway there, they are suddenly trapped within a dome bubble and the Gyoji reappears right next to them.

"Battle Nexus rules clearly state that there can be no external interference between contestants," he tells them.

They continue to watch as Splinter fights against the giant, who rips a tree from the ground with his bare hands and swings it at Splinter. Splinter jumps out of the way, but tumbles to the ground, shaking as he tries to stand up.

"Sensei!" Raph exclaims.

The giant begins to approach Splinter and raises the tree, ready to strike the final blow. When he brings it down, Splinter jumps out of the way and onto the tree. He runs up it and kicks the giant in the chest, causing him to drop the tree. Splinter grabs onto the giant's beard, swinging on it before jumping off and standing in front of the giant.

The giant begins to charge at Splinter and when he tries slamming his fists down on him, he jumps out of the way. He bounces off a tree and kicks the giant repeatedly before he finally falls to the ground. The giant tries to get up, but he falls right back onto the ground. The dome around the turtles and Amy soon disappear. They all begin to praise and question Splinter as they rush towards him.

"You were supposed to stay at home, not follow me here, and with Amelia no less," Splinter lightly scolds once they stop talking, "Leonardo, I am very disappointed."

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I just—"

"Don't blame Leo, Master Splinter," Raph interrupts, "I…kind of talked him into it."

"And I went along for the heck of it," Amy explains. A bright light begins to glow across the group and they look to see the Gyoji with a flag, placing it on the ground.

"Victory for Hamato Splinter of dimension third Earth," he says and disappears again. They hear a groaning noise and they look to see that the giant is standing up. The turtles and Amy draw their weapons.

"Protect Master Splinter!" Leo says as they place themselves between Splinter and the giant.

"No, no, no!" Splinter calls out as he pushes through them, "D'Jinn is not an enemy."

D'Jinn laughs and kneels down to Splinter, "Well fought comrade, I had such hopes of beating you."

"And you almost did, old friend," Splinter chats to him with ease, "It was a most valiant contest, domo arigato."

"You five should be honored to have one such as Splinter as your sensei," D'Jinn says to the turtles and Amy, "He is something of a legend here."

"He is?" Donnie asks in surprise and confusion.

"By War Eye's Hammer, do you mean he hasn't told you?" the turtles and Amy still look confused.

"Told us what?" Amy questions and D'Jinn laughs, "This is rich, too rich. Please, allow me to tell you a story about your sensei."

They smile at each other, turning to D'Jinn. "Story time!" Amy exclaims excitedly.

"I really rather you would not bother, old friend," Splinter protests.

"It's no bother, comrade," D'Jinn assures, "Listen up, young ones, down through the centuries and across the multiverse, the greatest warriors have always searched for great challenges. And so it came to pass, that this place was born, a nexus where beings from a multitude of different worlds could pit themselves against worthy challengers. The Battle Nexus tournament, where a warrior can prove themselves to be one of the mightiest and most skilled martial artists of all creation. Your sensei's sensei was once a Battle Nexus champion, and, not long after that, your master entered the competition as well. He surprised and impressed many with his courage, skill, and honor, but his success has lead him to a final battle with one of the fiercest of all fighters: Drako."

"Ooo, this is getting good," Amy comments, munching on popcorn. The turtles give a look of surprise.

"Where'd you get the popcorn?" Mikey asks curiously.

"Doesn't matter, shh!"

"Poor Splinter, his leg was broken in the battle and it looked hopeless. The match was halted and Splinter was given the chance to forfeit, but he would not. He was allowed to splint his leg and continue the contest. I swear, not even I believe it when Splinter managed to triumph over Drako, broken leg and all. Truly, he was the best of the best that day. Splinter was the new champion of the big brawl," the teens gasp in amazement.

"Our sensei, the greatest warrior of all the multiverse," Leo gasps.

"It was nothing," Splinter says.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me!" Amy protests, finishing her popcorn.

"Again, where'd you get the popcorn?" Donnie questions and she slaps his arm.

"This is huge!" Mikey exclaims.

"I won the competition, that is all."

"It's like finding out your dad is…Superman!" Mikey says excitedly.

"Ah, but wait, there is more," D'Jinn speaks, "Dark deeds were afoot that day."

"Yes!" Amy cheers, eating more popcorn. Raph is about to speak when she warns, "If this is about the popcorn…"

Raph smiles sheepishly.

"Splinter was ambushed by Drako and his assassins were dishonorable. They attacked Splinter after the match, but a young rabbit had crossed their paths, trying to help, but was overpowered. Splinter and the young rabbit samurai would have been destroyed had the Daimyo not intervened, using his mystical war staff until Drako fled like the coward he is. He has not been heard of since."

"Wow, it's all…so cool!" Donnie says excitedly.

"Yeah!" Amy exclaims happily, finishing the popcorn, and Mikey slowly raises a hand, "I had it in my bag, okay?!"

"Thank you!" Mikey says in relief.

A portal suddenly opens up right behind them and they look to see the Daimyo.

"We are honored by your return sensei," the Daimyo says as he bows at Splinter.

"It is I who am honored," Splinter replies as he bows back.

"I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is to see my good friend in the ranks of gallant warriors, and now your sons and Amelia are here to compete. This is truly a great day."

Splinter looks skeptical about the turtles and Amy joining the tournament, "They were supposed to stay at home." Leo coughs awkwardly at that, since he was the one who let his brothers and Amy leave the lair.

"Noble Daimyo," the Gyoji speaks, "the five earthers were not registered properly. However, they did win a match in the qualifying round."

"Excellent," the Daimyo says proudly, "Then by my decree, they shall be entered into the contest, if you deem it acceptable, my friend." The turtles and Amy turn to Splinter.

Splinter closes his eyes to think about it before he looks at the five. "I thought perhaps that they were not ready to compete," they cringe at that, "But perhaps fate is showing an overprotective father that his sons are growing up…Amelia is already grown. They may enter," the turtles and Amy cheer.

"Now that that is happily settled, I have an important point of honor that must be addressed," Purple smoke begins to appear out of nowhere and the Ultimate Ninja appears, "By my son."

Amy stiffens and Leo growls, clenching his fists. "What is this?" Raph questions as he draws his sais, ready to get payback on the Ultimate Ninja, "Some kind of trick?"

"No trick, I swear it," the Ultimate Ninja reassures, then bows to Splinter, "Honored sensei, I know that when last we met, I challenged Leonardo to a mortal duel, it was a rash act and I humbly apologize for my unwarranted actions upon your family. I beg your forgiveness."

"Look who's turned over a new leaf," Raph mocks.

"Your apology is most gracious," Splinter says and bows to the Ultimate Ninja, "We accept."

"I don't," Amy calls out as she crosses her arms, glaring at the Ultimate Ninja, "You trapped me in a bubble and tried to use me as a prize!"

"I did not mean to make you feel degraded," the Ultimate Ninja replies as he stands up and walks over to her. "I find you a very intriguing and courageous woman."

Amy's hairs stand up as she blushes a little at the comment. She then glares and steps closer to him, kneeing him where the sun don't shine…hard.

"Ooo," the turtles wince.

"Now that's gotta hurt," Raph comments.

"Flattering me will get you nowhere!" Amy exclaims angrily.

"I…deserve that…" the Ultimate Ninja murmurs as he rolls over in pain. He holds out something to Amy, "May I at least bestow this gift upon you?"

Amy gasps at the hair comb with a cherry blossom attached, "I…I can't accept—"

"Nonsense, it will highlight your beauty."

He then places the comb in her hair, pushing her bangs away from her face. Leo growls harshly at the Ultimate Ninja as he places an arm around Amy, pulling her to him. He still didn't like him because of his fondness of Amy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Leo snaps, trying not to seem angry, "But I don't think I can compete. My swords, they were broken."

"Father, we must help him," the Ultimate Ninja says.

"Of course," the Daimyo answers, "We have an exemplary swordsmith, fear not," the Daimyo uses his staff that he's carrying and Leo's swords begin to glow. They lift out of his hands, "The Gyoji will see to it that your swords are prepared and brought to you."

"As you wish, my lord," the Gyoji says as the swords float in front of him and he uses the paddle he's holding, disappearing.

"Come, the next stage of the tournament is about to begin," Daimyo tells them as he raises his staff and it glows brightly, transporting them to a podium that overlooks the fighting arena. Other contestants are down bellowing, cheering.

"Warriors!" the Daimyo calls out to the crowd, "You have traveled from the multitude of diverse universes and I bid you welcome to the Battle Nexus tournament! To those who have fallen in battle, I salute your bravery and courage, and to those who have passed the preliminary round, I say congratulations and brace yourselves for the combat to come, for now is the time. Let the next round of the Battle Nexus tournament begin!" He raises his staff in the air and confetti fireworks shoot up in the air, exploding in the sky. Amy smiles and raises a hand, making snow fall. The crowd cheers louder.

"Amelia, perhaps after your round in the tournament, we should…go over your strategies," the Ultimate Ninja whispers to her and she gives a look of confusion.

"But I've managed to fight on my own just fi—"

"She doesn't need your help, and I can teach her just fine, thank you," Leo growls, placing his hands on top of Amy's shoulders.

The Ultimate Ninja glares at him and he glares back. Amy looks between them, blushing. Leo walks Amy over to the edge of the podium and looks down at the contestant crowd, surprised to see someone very familiar.

"Traximus?!" Leo gasps in surprise and everyone looks down to see him.

"Let me see!" Raph calls out when he hears the name.

"Oh wow!" Donnie exclaims.

"Cool," Mikey says.

"How did he get here?" Amy murmurs in thought.

"Please, my friends," the Ultimate Ninja says, "Allow me to escort you to your next arena," he leads everyone through a hall and into a room that is lined with statues. "As you see around you, this is the pavilion of past champions, something of a Hall of Fame," the Ultimate Ninja explains, then he stops in front of three statues, although one is missing, "Here are three statues that may interest you."

Everyone looks to see statutes of Hamato Yoshi and Splinter next to each other, the one next to Splinter missing.

"Whoa," Leo gasps.

"Awesome!" Donnie says.

"Imagine, our sensei and his sensei have statues in the Hall of Fame," Mikey comments.

"Why isn't there a statue here?" Amy asks curiously, pointing to the empty space.

"Ah, that space is reserved for you, for I believe you will win the tournament," the Ultimate Ninja answers, putting his hands on her shoulders. Amy blushes and Leo growls, the other turtles glaring.

"Come, we must go," the Ultimate Ninja speaks and begins to walk off, the others soon following.

"Guys," Leo calls out, "If it would be alright, I'd like to stay here a minute, I'll catch up later."

"Remember Leo, don't touch anything," Mikey says.

"You break it, you bought it, bro," Raph adds.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you," Leo tells them, Amy giving him a look, sensing that someone is watching them.

"I'll stay with you so you don't cause any trouble," Amy teases and Leo rolls his eyes, though silently happy that she would not have to deal with the Ultimate Ninja.

They leave and Leo looks up at the states of Splinter and Yoshi. He presses his hands together, closes his eyes, and pays his respects to them. Amy does the same. But unknown to them, a group of shadow magic ninjas phase out through the statues behind Amy and Leo, very quietly jumping onto the statue that is right behind them. One of them raises a crossbow right at Leo.


	50. The Big Brawl Part 2

**Angel: It's the 50th chapter! Yasss! And it fits, since it's the Big Brawl episodes, which are my favorite :3**

 **Leo's POV**

 _Note to self, when Master Splinter tells you not to leave the lair, don't leave the lair. We follow Splinter to an alley where a portal awaits. Also, do not, repeat, do not follow Master Splinter through an interdimensional portal to a nexus between multiple worlds. We fall into a puddle. But, if for some dumb reason, you have done all that, whatever you do, don't accidentally enter into the Battle Nexus tournament a competition of the multiverse's most skilled and lethal warriors._

 _And finally, if all that DOES happen, make sure you don't spend any time in the pavilion of past champions…alone. Ames and I pay our respects to Master Yoshi, and a dark shadow being points a crossbow at us. Trust me on this one. It may just cost you your life._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles, Splinter, and Ultimate Ninja are down in the arena, waiting for the tournament to begin.

"Warriors who seek to become Battle Nexus champion, prepare yourselves!" the Daimyo announces and the audience cheers.

"Hey guys, it is Traximus," Raph says as he points to their old ally. "That gladiator from the Triceraton home worlds."

"Imagine Traximus being here," Mikey speaks, "This place just gets wilder and wilder."

"Where are Leonardo and Amelia?" Splinter questions as he looks through the crowd. "The tournament will start soon."

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey smirk at each other since they knew Leo's plan.

"Do not worry Splinter sensei," the Ultimate Ninja reassures, "I am sure Leonardo and Amelia will be along any moment now."

* * *

Back within the Hall of Fame, Leo and Amy are still paying their respects to Splinter and Yoshi's statues. Leo opens one eye to glance at Amy, unaware of the assassins behind them. "Ames?" Amy opens her eyes and turns to him. "Yes?"

One of the assassins is about to kill Leo with a crossbow arrow. "I wanted to ask you…" Leo blocks the arrow, and it's sent flying into Yoshi's statue.

"Sorry, Master Yoshi," Leo apologizes.

The assassin jumps down from the statue and continues to fire at Leo multiple times. Leo easily evades them and blocks them before catching the last one. Amy growls, "You'll regret that."

The assassin then jumps and climbs up one of the tapestries to the wooden beam, jumping from stick to the domed ceiling, throwing a few ninja stars at Leo.

He runs to dodge them as Amy throws ice blasts at them, freezing them. Another assassin comes at him from behind and knocks him back towards a wall of weapons, where he flips to land on his feet. Leo looks around to see that the room is empty, the assassins out of sight, but he remains cautious.

"Ok, where did everybody go?" Leo questions and reaches behind him to grab a spear from the wall, preparing himself for any surprise attacks.

As Amy is firing ice blasts to draw someone out, her arm is suddenly moved and the blast comes back to her feet, freezing them in place. "Eep!" she exclaims, falling to the floor.

"Ames!" Leo exclaims and a whip suddenly wraps around his wrist, pulling him towards the two assassins. He twists himself to knock one of the assassins down and tries to attack the other one, but he blocks the attack. When Leo pushes the assassin back, something shoots at him, but misses and splits in half.

Another assassin comes in and kicks the bottom half of the spear out of Leo's hands, jumping at him. Leo kicks him in the chest, causing the assassin to jump back while Leo defends against the other one, but he jumps back and kicks Leo back into the wall. The remains of his weapon is knocked out of his hands, leaving him helpless. Amy tries to unfreeze herself. When the assassin with the crossbow jumps in and aims his weapon at Leo, ready to finish him off, a sword comes down and slices at the crossbow, destroying it. Amy's feet are suddenly cut free.

"You fight without honor, assassin!" a humanoid rabbit samurai that stands on top of the statue above the assassin shouts and jumps into the fight.

But the three assassins run, climb up the wall, and disappear before the fight between them even begins. The rabbit samurai places his weapon away and walks over to the fallen Leo and Amy, helping them up.

"Are you alright, warriors?" he asks.

"Thanks for saving our shells," Leo says.

"Yes, thank you," Amy bows.

"You are welcome, kappa and cryokinetic."

"I am Leonardo and this is Amelia. We are in your debt."

"I am Miyamoto Usagi, a Ronin and a competitor in the Battle Nexus Tournament. I was passing by when I saw you and your lover set upon by those dishonorable assassins."

Amy squeaks in surprise and waves her hands nervously. "I wouldn't say we're lovers exactly…"

Leo frowns at that, since he missed his chance to ask her. "Lucky for me."

"Luck has very little to do with it, it is about skill and control of your energies. Your mind and your weapon must be as one or you will certainly perish."

"Yeah, we know, our sensei is always telling us the same thing. Any other advice?"

"Yes, duck."

Their eyes widen and they do as they told just as Usagi draws his weapon, jumping over the two. They block a ninja star that was aimed for them as the assassins are back, ready for the next round. More ninja stars are thrown and Usagi charges at the assassins while Leo grabs a shield on the wall to block them, then throws it at the assassin that is standing on the wooden beams, knocking him down. Amy freezes the ninja stars.

"Who are these guys?" Leo questions.

"I don't know, but all I know is they want us!" Amy exclaims.

Usagi fights against two of the assassins expertly and with ease, knocking them down. Leo grabs three wooden batons that are set on a stand. "Ames!" Amy turns to him and he throws a baton. "Catch!"

Amy jumps up and catches the baton, jumping into the battle with Leo. The three defend themselves easily against the assassins, but when Leo knocks his attacker and is about to attack him, he catches his wrist and knocks him down. He kicks him back into a display stand.

The assassin grabs a sword that is also on display and walks over to stand over Leo. When he is about to strike the blow, Amy kicks the assassin back, knocking the sword in the air and she catches it easily. She suddenly notices something behind Leo. "Don't tell me that's Shredder's helmet."

Leo looks at the display that is above him and gives a look of shock, but the two rush over towards Usagi as he knocks the two assassins down and they retreat up the wall, disappearing again.

"They are gone," Usagi says as he puts his weapon away. "Vanished."

"Again, we thank you for your help, samurai," Leo replies.

"Do not thank me yet, warriors," Usagi answers, "Fate may pit one of us against each other in the tournament."

"I have to tell you Usagi-san, the way you fight, I'd rather not go up against you If I can help it," Leo says.

Usagi laughs a bit, "The feeling is mutual."

"Same here," Amy chuckles.

The Gyoji appears with Leo's swords in his hands. "Master Leonardo. Your swords have been repaired, I trust you find them worthy."

Leo smiles happily as his swords are handed back to him and bows to the Gyoji gratefully, "Thank you."

"You three must hurry, the next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin."

"Already? Wow, we gotta go," Amy says in surprise.

* * *

They soon walk towards the battle arena.

"Good luck, Leonardo-san, Amy-san," Usagi tells them and bows.

"And to you, samurai," Leo answers and bow back. As Amy and Leo search for their family, Usagi walks past a rhino, with a broken horn and gi, eating something. He stops and turns to the rhino. He is a companion of Usagi.

"Ah, Gennosuke," Usagi bows to the rhino. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Hmm, why is that?" the rhino asks in amusement.

Usagi places a palm on his head. "I did not think you went in for contests of honor."

"Honor?" he laughs. "No, I'm not in it for honor. I'm in it for the money. Just between you and me, I placed a huge wager on myself to win. I can let you in on the action if you want. It's a sweet deal, you could clean up."

Usagi shakes his head. "No, thank you, but good luck. Or should I say, good fortune with your wager. You will never change, Gen-chan."

"Why would I? You don't change perfection."

"Yo, Leo, ice princess, I thought you weren't gonna show," Raph says when he spots the two.

"What took you two?" Donnie asks.

"We ran into trouble in the pavilion of past champions," Leo explains, "We got attacked."

"Attacked?" the Ultimate Ninja says in surprise, "Are you alright?"

"We'll survive," Amy says in a tone, giving him a wary look. She couldn't help but feel he is up to something...

"This is terrible, I will look into the matter at once. Amelia, please accept this as my sincere apology," the Ultimate Ninja hands Amy roses, bows, and soon walks away. Amy glares and freezes the roses, crushing them in her hands. She takes off her comb. A horn then sounds out, meaning the tournament is about to begin and everyone gathers in a circle.

"The time has come," Splinter speaks, "Be brave, my children, and more importantly, be careful."

"I think I can handle myself just fine," Amy murmurs.

The Daimyo uses his staff to ring the gong next to him. "Let the contest begin!"

The Daimyo raises his staff and it begins to glow brightly and spark as he aims it towards the arena, the spark hitting the middle of the arena. The battle arena begins to lower a bit before walls begin to rise from the ground, separating everyone into two fighters. Nearly the whole group is faced against alien warriors. Mikey turns to a tall alien and laughs sheepishly.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

"Warriors!" Daimyo calls out, "First tier, begin!"

Mikey screams as his opponent charges towards him. He jumps over the blow and lands, pulling out his nunchucks. Splinter is faced against an alien with a mallet. When the alien charges at him, Splinter rolls from the blow and dodges another one. Raph circles with an alien that has rings in his hands. He clashes with the alien before he jumps away and reveals four rings.

Usagi is faced against a large alien with arms for legs. He bows before clashing with the alien. Gennosuke clashes with an alien. Donnie blocks staffs before he is knocked back a bit. He charges at the alien. A blue haired man tries to hit Amy, but she dodges each attempt. She backflips and twists his arm behind him. He suddenly disappears, surprising Amy.

Aliens start disappearing determined by a final blow. A blue alien is trapped and he disappears. Leo clashes with an alien that has horns attached to his hands. Leo jumps up and kicks him down, winning the battle. Splinter kicks away the club. The alien growls and Splinter kicks him in the stomach repeatedly before the alien goes down. Traximus manages to win his battle as well. More aliens disappear, and Gennosuke wins his battle. Raph knocks out his opponent and he raises his sai. "Say goodnight, ring boy," the alien disappears as he makes the final blow. Usagi jumps up and makes the final blow.

"Hey, fuzzy, what say we call this a draw? And I'll spring for the other half of that haircut," Mikey calls out and the alien charges at him. "Where's your sense of humor?" the alien kicks him back. He tries to slice Mikey, but he jumps over him and knocks him out with his nunchucks. Mikey smiles and blows kisses to the crowd.

Donnie is knocked down and looks above the alien about to strike him. "Aw shell." Donnie disappears and ends up in the nursery. "What happened?"

"You have been defeated in the great tournament," one of the attendants informs as he checks Donnie for any serious injuries.

"I don't believe it. I'm the first turtle eliminated? The guys won't ever let me live this down." Donnie walks towards the open space to look to see that everyone has defeated their opponent in the first round and the walls lower.

"Champions," the Daimyo calls out, "I commend you on your victories thus far. And now, prepare yourselves, the next round, tier two!" A water bubble rises from the ground and expands to engulf everyone left in the battle arena, causing them to disappear before the bubble disappears as well.

* * *

The Ultimate Ninja is watching from his water mirror. The same assassins that attacked Usagi, Amy, and Leo appear from the ceiling and drop down to bow. "You have failed me. Leonardo and Amelia still live."

"Forgive us, young lord. We will not fail you again."

"Good," he turns around to them. "Because next time, the price for failure will be your lives! The task ahead is very grave. I can afford no further blunders. Prepare yourselves on your prophecy. Now be gone." They crawl away before jumping up to the ceiling and disappearing.

"Perhaps the destruction of Leonardo and Amelia is premature, my lord. Should you not first secure the throne?" a voice in a robe, covering his entire body asks, walking up to him.

"You dare question me? Do not forget your place, councilor."

"Yes, my lord," he bows at him. "You know I only try to serve you. And as your councilor, I must advise patience."

"More patience?" he hits the water in anger, causing it to go back into the cauldron. "I have suffered enough in the name of patience. I have bowed before them. I have begged their forgiveness as my father wished. But now, my time has come. I will take the throne from my father and I will become the supreme Daimyo of the Battle Nexus, with Amelia as my queen. And I will make the turtles and their rat master pay for their insolence to me with their lives!"

* * *

"Tier two! Begin!" the Daimyo calls out.

A spark lights around the arena and the floor begins to sink as the walls are brought up, randomly placing the two contestants with each other. Leo is faced against Amy, Mikey is faced against Splinter, and Raph is faced against Traximus. Daimyo rings the gong and the fights begin.

One alien is knocked out and the crowd cheers. Mikey turns to Splinter nervously. "Um, Master Splinter, are you gonna kick my shell now?"

Splinter looks up at the audience. "Do you hear the crowd, my son?" The crowd cheers loudly.

"Do I? It's been pretty cool fighting like this out in the open, having everybody love us for it."

"Yes, this year it is your competition, not mine." Splinter sits down. "When my children fight with honor, they honor their master."

The Gyoji appears between them and turns to Mikey. "You must deliver a finishing blow to end the match," he informs.

Mikey brings out a nunchuck and walks up to the rat. "Master Splinter, I…I…" Mikey slowly brings down his weapon on Splinter's shoulder. He could never physically hurt him, even when ordered. "Thanks, sensei." Splinter disappears and reappears next to the Daimyo.

"Ah, Splinter-san. I see the master of ninjitsu lost to the father in you."

"Yes, I suppose so. It is just that…if my children can win, I do not wish to stand in their way."

Raph spins his sais in his hands. "I'm kinda sad to have to be the one to knock you out of the tournament, Traximus."

"I think perhaps you're mistaken, Raphael. I feel sorry to have to be the one to knock YOU out of the tournament!" Traximus swings at him, but Raph jumps over it and swings at him, but misses. Traximus punches him to the floor and Raph groans.

"Stay down, little one. Or you may get hurt."

Raph jumps back up. "Thanks for the advice, Trax, but you better take it yourself."

An alien is knocked out. Leo and Amy stare at each other, hesitant about facing each other. Both of them are reluctant to move from their place.

"I…I never thought we would have to fight each other," Amy murmurs as she pulls out her sword. "Then again, you'd probably go easy on me since you don't think I can defend myself."

Leo gives a surprised look at that. "What do you mean by that?"

"You think I'm some damsel in distress who can't take care of herself. Why else do you save me all the time?"

Oh, how he wanted to tell her he's just scared that he'll lose her to something or someone he couldn't protect her from, but he is too nervous because he hadn't even asked her to be his. And now was a bad time. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know!" Amy charges at him, but Leo dodges it easily.

"You should be proud to have raised such fine warriors and children," Daimyo says to Splinter as they watch.

"Yes, I am proud. Amelia is more of a surrogate daughter. I took her into my home when her grandmother passed not too long ago. Though they can be a little too willful at times."

Daimyo glances to the side as he thinks about his own son. "If only fathers could make their children understand we're only trying to protect them, from their own inexperience."

Splinter sighs, "I know exactly what you mean, old friend. But tell me, there is something familiar about this samurai that alien is facing," Splinter looks at Usagi.

"He should look very familiar to you. He is the same young samurai in training that came to your aid when Drako ambushed you some years ago. He is already a Ronin at such a tender age," an armored man approaches him from behind. "But his sword arm is skilled far beyond his years." The man hands him the note and he leaves, letting the Daimyo read it.

"Excuse me, I must attend to a small matter. Will you join me later when this bout is over?"

"It would be my honor, Daimyo," Splinter says, bowing.

"Oh, and Splinter-san? Perhaps you should make Amelia your daughter permanently. Your sons seem to love her as such, except for Leonardo in his own way."

Splinter looks back at the fight as he thinks over what he just said.

Three more aliens are knocked out and sent to the podium. Traximus lunges for Raph, but he jumps back. "You're gonna have to be quicker than that, dino boy." Traximus lands a hit on Raph, knocking him to the wall. He growls and charges to him, ducking a hit. He is knocked back again, but he throws his sai. The sai deflect on his armor. Raph jumps up, knocks Traximus down, and lands on his shell. Traximus gets him into a headlock.

"You have been a worthy opponent, Raphael. This is a battle I won't soon forget."

"Yeah, I guarantee you won't," Raph throws him to the floor and jumps for the finishing blow. Traximus disappears and the crowd cheers.

Amy and Leo continue their fight, Amy frustrated that Leo has only defended and not attacked.

"I know you can fight!" Amy shouts as he dodges a swing.

"No! I won't fight you!" Leo yells as he dodges a punch.

"WHY?"

"Because I worry about you!"

Amy stops and gives him a questioning look. The Ultimate Ninja watches the two from above. "My lord, I advise against this rash course of action," his councilor says as he approaches him.

"Your counsel has been heard and overruled. Now keep silent, I command it."

His eyes glow green as he bows. "Yes, my Daimyo."

"And so, it is time for Leonardo to suffer for his past effrontery and for robbing me of my queen," he lifts his mask to blow. As he is about to blow, Amy backflips and lands in front of Leo, just as he blows. The dart hits Amy in the shoulder and she cringes as she feels herself getting weaker.

"Ames?" Leo asks in confusion, wondering why she had suddenly stopped.

"L-Leo…" her legs give out and she kneels on the floor. Leo acts quickly and catches her in time, kneeling on the floor with Amy in his arms.

"Amelia! No!" Splinter calls out as the audience gasps.

"Ames? Ames!" Leo yells in worry.

She takes shallow breaths, trying to stay awake. "I…see why you worry…"

"I should have just told you…I care about you, Ames. That's why I don't want you to be in danger. I was just scared something bad would happen to you…like now…"

"Oh Leo…I'm so sorry I pushed you like that."

"No, I was just afraid that I couldn't protect you…"

"I…care about you too…"

Leo brushes his hand through her bangs to the back of her head. He lifts her up close enough so that he can kiss her lips briefly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy gives a thoughtful look. "I…" She goes limp in his arms and her eyes close.

"Ames?" Leo feels terrified when she doesn't respond. "AMES!"


	51. The Big Brawl Part 3

**Angel: Clare, how would Mark be kidnapped by Bishop in Worlds Collide? I can understand _why,_ I just don't understand how.**

 **Ultimate Ninja's POV**

 _I am a great warrior, a Daimyo's son, and a ninja of ultimate power. I should be feared and revered, but I once visited a realm called Earth, where I challenged the warrior known as Leonardo, to a mortal duel. A very strong and willful woman known as Amelia was to be prize for this duel. I was defeated and worse, humiliated by the appearance of my father, the Daimyo, who dragged me back home. My father is mired in outdated traditions._

 _He believes that warriors should duel only for sport and under the Official Rules of the Battle Nexus tournament, HIS tournament, I believe that glory can only be achieved by fighting to the death. That is why I must take the throne from my father and, at the same time, I shall take my revenge on Leonardo for robbing me of my future queen. I blow to release the dart, but Amelia jumps in front of Leonardo and is hit instead. However, there was a slight mistake in my plan to destroy Leonardo._

 _The poison from my dart courses through her veins. Leonardo's eventual demise will be my first victory. All shall bow down before me as master of the multiverse. And when this title is bestowed to me, Amelia shall stand by me as my queen!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Everyone, except for the other contestants, are wondering, and worried, about what is going on with Leo and Amy.

"Ames!" Leo shouts, shaking her gently in his arms. "Ames!" Her hand dangles as he holds her.

"Lia?!" Donnie exclaims in worry.

"My daughter!" Splinter yells.

"Leonardo-san," Usagi calls out as he jumps over the wall and kneels down to Leo, "What is the matter?"

"I-I don't know, she was hit by a dart," Leo answers in worry.

The Gyoji appears in front of the three, "Warrior, what has happened here?"

"Something is terribly wrong," Usagi answers.

Leo leans in to listen to Amy, "Her breathing's shallow!"

"This warrior will require a healer at once," Gyoji says, "The match will be nullified, pending a thorough investigation of this incident."

"I wish to stay by her side with the healer," Leo replies as he places his other hand under her knees and picks her up bridal style.

"I shall come along as well," Usagi offers.

"But Usagi, you'll be out of the tournament," Leo protests.

"She is my friend as well," Usagi answers. "And she is in dire condition. I am sure she will not forget you forfeiting as well."

Leo smiles and bows at him, "Thank you."

"Come, the healer awaits," Gyoji says as he floats next to them. A water dome surrounds the teens and Gyoji. They disappear, the Ultimate Ninja and his councilor watching the entire thing.

"This was not how it should be, Leonardo was the target," the Ultimate Ninja says in surprise. "But they will be an example. All shall fear me as master of the multiverse. But now I must wait until Amelia is awakened to further my plan," he walks away, his councilor's eyes glowing green again.

* * *

They reappear in a large room with two rows of futons on the ground. There is a man with his whole face covered in paint.

"Wise and beloved master healer," the Gyoji greets, "An honored warrior has needs of your gifts."

"Bring her to me, quickly," the healer says as he bows.

Leo gently places Amy on a futon and stays kneeled to her while Usagi stands behind.

"Lia!" Donnie's voice calls out.

He rushes into the room and stands over the two. The healer is kneeling on the other side of Amy from Leo and places his hands on her head, beginning to chant an unknown language to the Earth teens.

"What's with the Vulcan mind meld?" Donnie questions.

"Vulcan mind meld?" Usagi asks confusingly.

"What is the healer doing to Lia?" Donnie says slowly.

"Oh, he is merging with your friend's spirit in order to determine the exact nature of her malady."

"My daughter!" Splinter's voice calls as he runs into the room as fast as he could. "Oh, my daughter. What has happened here?"

As the healer continues to chant, he is sent flying back suddenly, like he was shocked.

"She has been poisoned," the healer says as Splinter and Donnie rush over to see if he needs help, "But the source of the toxin eludes me."

"Ames? Poisoned?! No!" Leo replies in worry.

"Amelia poisoned?" the Ultimate Ninja says in shock as he enters the room and rushes to stand with the others, "What fiend would do such a thing?" Leo narrows his eyes at him slightly. "Rest assured, I will personally get to the bottom of this atrocity," he kneels down and pulls out the hair comb he had given to Amy, gently placing it back to the side of her hair. He brushes a bang away and Leo growls lowly, Donnie giving him a look.

"Stay with Amelia, Leonardo and Donatello," Splinter orders, "I will return shortly, I must speak with the Daimyo."

Splinter soon heads out while Leo, Donnie, Usagi, and the Ultimate Ninja stay behind with Amy to watch over her. The Ultimate Ninja smirks as Splinter leaves.

* * *

With the Daimyo, he is waiting for his son in his throne room, rather impatiently. "What is keeping my son? His message said this was an urgent matter."

A dark shadow appears in the middle of the room. The Daimyo stands up and reaches for his staff, but a chain grabs it and pulls it away.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demands and the same assassins from before jump down from the ceiling, surrounding him. "Guards!" However, the guards seem to be missing.

One of them strikes him with a blade.

Meanwhile, tier two has ended and Raph and Mikey have made it to the next match. The Gyoji is announcing all who have made it. (A/N: I'm not good with alien names, so I didn't write them.)

"The following seven warriors are to meet at the base of the pyramid area in exactly one mega quagone," with a wave of his paddle, he disappears.

"How long is a mega quagone?" Raph questions in confusion.

"Long enough to see me dominate the finals, bro," Mikey says as he slaps Raph on the back, "High three!" Raph and Mikey high three.

"Leo, ice princess, and Donnie must be kicking themselves for not making the cut," Raph mocks.

"But of course, I would never be so unsportsmanlike as to rub it in their faces," Mikey says in a teasing tone.

"I would," Raph answers.

Mikey laughs and places his arm around Raph's shoulder," Me too, let's go find them."

* * *

Splinter arrives at the Daimyo's throne room, but he sees that the guards at the door are knocked unconscious, becoming alarmed.

"Daimyo!" Splinter cries in distress and jumps, kicking the doors open.

He jumps in the middle of an assassination against the Daimyo, who lies maskless on the ground with a group of assassins surrounding him. One of the assassins throws a blade at Splinter, but he blocks it with his staff. Just when he is about to attack, the assassins break through the screen window, escaping.

"Splin…ter," Daimyo groans in pain as he tries to sit up, "Splin…ter."

"Do not try to speak, old friend," Splinter says as he stands over the Daimyo, "I will seek help."

"Step away from the Daimyo!" a guard orders as a group of them arrive, armed with weapons, "Now!"

"We have the intruder, my lord," a guard speaks.

"Wait, you misunderstand!" Splinter protests.

The Ultimate Ninja steps in and looks in grief at the sight of his father. "Father!" he cries as he kneels down to the Daimyo, "No!" the Daimyo groans and tries to reach out for Splinter. "Take him to the healer's pavilion at once," the Ultimate Ninja then stands in front of Splinter, "My father trusted you, vermin. He called you friend and you betray him thus?"

"Splin…ter," Daimyo calls out as he continues to reach for him.

"See how he points to the assassin?" the Ultimate Ninja accuses, "Throw this rat in the dungeon!"

As the guards take Splinter away, the Ultimate Ninja puts his mask back on, smirking.

* * *

In the healing chamber, Leo is tending to Amy while Donnie and Usagi stand across from him. "I don't know how this happened, Ames, but this is a battle you have to fight yourself, so it's up to you. I know you're strong enough to fight this, so please…fight…and win," He looks at the hair comb in her hair. Taking it off, he removes the flower and places it in her hair. Leo brushes her hair away from her face, kneeling down to kiss her forehead softly.

"Master healer, you are needed at once!" a guard says as he and other guards carry an unconscious Daimyo, "The Daimyo has been attacked!"

"Wait, what about Lia?" Donnie questions, but is ignored as the others walk into a private healing chamber, closing the doors. He walks over to Amy and sighs worriedly, "What can I do? I'm an engineer, not a doctor."

"It's alright, Donnie," Leo reassures, "We know she can make it out of this, she knows we're here for her," he looks away in guilt.

"Leo, it's not your fault. I know you wouldn't do this," Donnie tells him.

"I let her get poisoned…right in front of me!" Leo says in guilt.

"Might I examine Amelia?" Usagi asks as he grabs an oil lamp that is near him and kneels down beside Amy.

"What for?" Leo asks.

"I might have a way to figure out what has happened to your friend," Usagi holds the lamp out above Amy for Donnie, "If you would be so kind as to hold this for me, like so," Donnie takes the lamp into his hand. Leo gently turns Amy onto her side. Usagi pulls out a small crystal from his pocket and holds it near the lamp, "Observe."

When the light shines through the crystal, a rainbow shines through and Usagi moves it around Amy's neck until it finds an invisible mark on her.

"What is it?" Donnie asks.

"It is the entry point of a dissolving poison dart," Usagi answers as he pulls out a small cloth bag, "A rarely used weapon nearly impossible to detect, even by a trained healer." Usagi pulls the string holding the bag closed to reveal some strange herbs. "Now that we have located the source of the toxin, I have some medicine that might help," Usagi places some of the herbs on another cloth and presses it to the wound, "All we can do now is wait."

Leo and Donnie look in worry at Amy, hoping that she will wake up from this.

* * *

In the streets, Mikey and Raph are taking a look around.

"Make way!" Mikey shouts, "Battle Nexus finalists coming through! That's right, feast your eyes on Mikey the magnificent, defeater of some of the greatest warriors in all creation!"

Raph smacks Mikey in the back of the head to shut him up, "Will you give it a rest already?"

"Psst, hey, turtles," a voice calls out to them and they look to see Gennosuke, "Care to place a wager on me for the next round? I'm the odds on favor to 3 to 1."

"Beat it rhino, find some other sucker," Raph says as he begins to walk off, but Mikey stays behind.

"Wait, what are the odds on me?" Mikey asks.

"The long shot?" Gennosuke says with a mocking laugh, "200 to 1."

"Long shot? Moi?" Mikey questions a bit upsettingly, but then looks to have taken a bit too seriously, "Whoa, I gotta get in on that action," Mikey runs to catch up with Raph, "Hey Raph, come on, break me off some bank."

"Forget it bro," Raph denies as he starts to pull Mikey, but turns back to look at the rhino, "And you can stick your horn in someone else's business, rhino."

"Your loss, reptile."

"Hey hey hey, what were you thinking?" Mikey questions Raph, "200 to 1, we can clean up."

"Lose your shell more likely," Raph mocks.

Mikey growls in annoyance and anger, running to stand in front of Raph to stop him, "Hey! What, you don't think I'm a contender? You think I'm a bum? A creampuff? A lightweight? A loser? …You can stop me anytime here."

"I will when I disagree with you, now let's go find the others."

Mikey runs to catch up with him and is walking backwards as he talks, "Right, we wouldn't want them to miss my incredible Battle Nexus triumph. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee, who be the turtle, the turtle be me!"

Since Mikey isn't watching where he is walking, he runs right into a cart and spills its contents on a small alien holding a spear and he suddenly begins to ramble in some unknown language to Mikey.

"Sounds like the universal language of 'I'm gonna kick your butt' to me," Raph says.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't such a puny little shrimp, I'd show you how a real Battle Nexus champion fights," Mikey taunts as he pokes the alien in the chest.

The little alien starts to twitch a bit before he suddenly starts to grow taller and stronger looking until he towers over Mikey, who is now very, very afraid and regretful of his words, "Eep."

* * *

In the dungeon, Splinter is sitting calmly, despite the events that occurred within the hour. He hears footsteps and the Ultimate Ninja is standing in front of him, with his councilor standing behind him.

"How can one remain so calm in the face of such serious charges?" he questions.

"I could never bring harm to the Daimyo as you should know," Splinter answers. He was not going to sit here and let the Daimyo's son accuse him of a crime he did not commit.

"All too well, for it is I who ordered the attack on my father!"

Splinter's eyes widen at this revelation.

"Oh yes, even as we speak, your 'friend,' the Daimyo, lies in the healer's pavilion, not long for this world. And your student, Amelia, lies there as well, poisoned by my hand, though it was meant for your son, Leonardo. The shot was not meant to poison her. My father forced me to bow before you, your sons, and my future queen. Now you will bow before me for I am the Daimyo now!" the Ultimate Ninja says as he pulls out the Daimyo's war staff.

"You will never earn that title," Splinter says as he stands up, "And Amelia would not want this. You know nothing of honor."

"Honor?" the councilor speaks and Splinter looks surprised, "This has nothing to do with honor, little ratling, this has to do with power," the figure rips off his cloak to reveal Drako! "Power and vengeance."

"Drako!" Splinter gasps in shock.

"Yes, I'm pleased you remember me. How's the leg?" Splinter glares at Drako harshly.

* * *

Back out on the streets, Raph is standing on the sidelines while the giant alien, which is Kluh, grabs Mikey and picks him up.

"Did you know where I come from, puny little shrimp is a term of endearment?" Mikey says nervously, "My brothers and Amy call me that all the time, isn't that right Raph, you puny little shrimp?"

"If you're looking from help from me, you're looking in the wrong place, Mikey," Raph answers with a smirk.

Kluh picks up Mikey higher, ready to beat him, but a bright light shines near them and they see the Gyoji appear.

"Attend! Attend!" the Gyoji calls out, "The final stage of the Battle Nexus tournament is about to begin!" the Gyoji waves his paddle and there is another flash of bright light. They are soon back in the pit. "Welcome noble warriors, to the final stage of the Battle Nexus tournament!"

The contestants turn to see that in the middle of the pit, water rises in the air before it disappears. There's a large box floating in the air and another smaller box forms on top of it.

"Before we begin," the Gyoji speaks and conjures another water bubble, "All matchups will be determined by random lottery. However, due to a disqualification, we are left with an uneven number of combatants. Therefore, the odd warrior will automatically advance to the next level."

"You're in luck, Mikey, warriors don't get any odder than you," Raph teases.

The contestants reach in to pull out a kunai with matching color cloths that determine who they would fight. Mikey pulls out a yellow clothed kunai, seeing that Kluh has the same color as him, meaning Mikey will have to fight him. Mikey is utterly nervous about it, but Kluh seems to enjoy the thought of beating Mikey into the ground.

Mikey backs away nervously until he bumps into another contestant and shakes his hand, switching their kunais, "Good luck pal and may the best warrior win." Mikey laughs as the two contestants disappear, "Suckers, the hand is quicker than the eye."

When Raph holds out his kunai, Mikey sees that it is the same one as his. This makes Mikey more nervous than the thought of facing Kluh.

"I am so gonna enjoy this," Raph says with an evil smirk, "We're talking a lifetime's worth of get backs here."

Gennosuke pulls out the red clothed kunai, making him the odd one advancing. "Yes, I advance to the semi-finals. Ha, you should have bet on me while you had the chance, fools," he taunts them.

"Wait, I change my mind! I think I want to fight the purple guy," Mikey says to the Gyoji, who raises his paddle. Another bright light appears and Mikey finds himself facing Raph.

"You wouldn't consider forfeiting like Master Splinter, would ya?" he asks nervously as Raph pulls out his sais. He jumps up, charging at Mikey. He backflips away and Raph's sais get stabbed into the ground.

"I'll take that as a no," Mikey replies. The female alien gets her weapon knocked out of her hands, but she jumps away to the corner across from her opponent. He charges at her, and she uses his horns to flip over him and grab her weapon. Her opponent charges at her again, but she stabs her weapon into him, making him disappear and her the winner of the match.

The contestant appears in the nursery and slams his fists down upsettingly. Kluh blocks weapons with his opponent and grabs him, slamming him to the ground. As Kluh stabs his spear into him, his opponent disappears, reappearing in the nursery. The nurses tend to him.

Raph and Mikey circle each other. Raph lunges for him, but Mikey flips over him, kicking him from behind. Raph growls as the crowd cheers.

"Hear that, crowd, bro? That's me they're cheering for," Mikey brags and Raph growls in anger, charging for him.

"That's right, me, not you, but me. Not you, but me," Mikey taunts and Raph leaps up to kick him, but misses when Mikey bows. He tumbles to the corner. Mikey turns to him.

"Okay, now you're just getting sloppy."

Raph growls as he stands up, trying to hit Mikey with his sais, but misses every time. "Will…you…shut…your trap?!" They stop and Raph glares.

"What? Does my talking bother you?" Raph tries to strike, but Mikey dodges, looking smug with his hands behind his back. "Am I distracting you somehow, making you lose focus, messing up your concentration?" Raph tries, to no avail, to make Mikey shut up. "Finally getting on your nerves, perhaps?"

Raph pants as he kneels, getting exhausted. "Or maybe you're just a teensy bit worried that I might actually…beat you."

Raph growls in anger and annoyance, charging at Mikey once again, only to crash into the wall as Mikey jumps away. He hits himself with his sai as he crashed into the wall, making him lose to Mikey, who didn't even lay a finger on him.

Raph appears in the nursery, rubbing his head. "Oh, I don't believe it. Mikey _beat_ me!" He sees Mikey waving to the crowd. "He's in the final four? And I'm out?! What if…what if…what if Mikey actually wins? What if he becomes the Battle Nexus Champion? He'll never let me live it down! And I'll never be able to live with myself!" Raph freaks out, grabbing a contestant and hitting his head against the wall as he shakes him. Traximus places a hand on his shoulder.

"It is a harsh mistress, my friend."

"Traximus?" Raph asks in surprise.

"Care to drown your sorrows in a solution liquid protein supplement?"

* * *

"This one's on me, Raphael," Traximus says when the waiter brings them their drinks, "I never got the chance to thank you, your brothers, and Amelia."

"For what?" Raph asks.

"My freedom. Back in the arena on the Triceraton home world, the mayhem you, your brothers, and Amelia caused when you kidnapped the Prime Leader allowed my compatriots and I to escape."

"That Triceraton gladiator world was a messed up place, huh?"

"I'm afraid things have grown far worse. The Federation and Triceraton Republic have escalated their senseless war to insane proportions. Many have perished in this senseless conflict, I have come here mainly hoping to find recruits to help me overthrow the Triceraton Republic and the Prime Leader's corrupt regime! Although it seems not even the Battle Nexus is immune to corruption. I hear word of an attempt on the Daimyo's life by some cowardly assassin rat."

Raph coughs up his drink in shock, "Did you say rat?"

"Goes by the name of Shard or Sliver," Traximus scratches the side of his head.

"Or Splinta? That's my sensei and he's definitely no assassin! What else have you heard?"

"Only that he was caught in the act and imprisoned in the palace dungeon."

"No way! It's gotta be a frame up, I'm gonna bust him out right now!" Raph is about to jump into action, but Traximus grabs him by the arm to stop him.

"Raphael, that is a rash, fool-hearty, and extremely dangerous act…count me in."

* * *

Within the healing chamber, the healer is still working on the Daimyo while two guards stand at the door. Amy lies unconscious, but Leo kneels next to her, stroking her hair absentmindedly. Balls are suddenly thrown into the room and the guards become alert. When they explode into smoke, they can't catch their breath and they are knocked out. The smoke drifts into the private chamber where the Daimyo and the healer are. The smoke also catches the healer by surprise, knocking him out as well.

"What?" Leo asks as he sees the smoke. Soon after the smoke clears, two of the assassins jump into the room, Leo gone. They begin to make their way into the private room, but one of them stands over Amy.

"What are you doing? Our orders were to end the Daimyo's life."

"And so we shall, but we will make it look as if the cryokinetic finish the work her master started," he takes Amy's sword and enter the private room. They stand on both ends of the Daimyo with Amy's weapon in hand, raising it in the air, ready to make the final blow. Just as the assassins are about to strike, two blades block their blow and someone trips them. Donnie, Leo, and Usagi stand guard over the Daimyo as the assassin stand up again.

"Be alert, Donatello-san," Usagi warns, "Leonardo-san, Amelia-san, and I have encountered these assassins before and they are extremely skilled and dangerous."

One of the assassins throws a chain with a weight on the end at Donnie. He ducks and rolls towards him, fighting for a moment before knocking him back.

"You can say that again," Donnie says gravely.

"Very well," Usagi says and begins to defend himself against the other assassin while Leo kicks Amy's sword away from the other one, almost landing at her head, "They are extremely skilled and dangerous."

"Sorry Ames!" Leo calls out. When Usagi throws another attack, his sword gets caught on the assassin's weapon and it is ripped out of his grip before he is kicked through the screen door. Donnie and Leo come running into the next room. While Leo goes to help Usagi, Donnie is caught by surprise when a chain wraps around his staff and it is pulled out of his hands.

The assassin tries to strike from above, but Donnie dodges every attack. As the assassin closes in on him, Donnie backs up to the shelves behind him and grabs a jar. He tosses the powder inside at the assassin, blinding him and causing the chain to wrap around him. Donnie kicks him down. Within the private room, Donnie sees that the other assassin is about to kill the Daimyo with Amy's sword. He acts quick, grabbing Usagi's sword that is still stuck in the handle of the assassin's spear.

"I believe this belongs to my good friend Amy," Donnie says as he tries to prevent the assassin from finishing the Daimyo.

Usagi grabs Donnie's discarded bo staff. The assassin tosses Donnie off and is about to continue his work, but Leo comes in and knocks him away from the Daimyo.

"How dare you try to assassinate the Daimyo with her sword?!" he shouts angrily and throws Amy's sword back where it belongs.

"And I believe I have something of yours, Donatello," Usagi says.

They both toss each other their weapons and begin to fight against the assassins. Leo tries to assist Donnie with one of the assassins he is fighting against.

"Why did you attack the Daimyo?" Donnie questions, "Who are you working for?"

"We'll make you talk!" Leo says as he continues to attack the assassin.

As Usagi continues to fight the other assassin solo, he slices the assassin's chain in half, but he still uses them and attacks again, but Usagi dodges the attempt and jumps over him to counterattack. The assassin acts quickly and wraps the chains around Usagi's wrist and twists the chain so that it restricts him. Usagi yanks the assassin and tosses him into a shelf.

"Easy Usagi, we can't get information from them if they're out cold," Donnie tells the rabbit samurai.

"My apologies, Donatello-san," Usagi answers as he shrugs.

The assassin knocks Donnie and Leo down, about to make another attempt on the Daimyo's life. Usagi rushes quickly and manages to block the assassin's blade from striking the Daimyo. Donnie tackles him and pins him down.

"Now, tell us who you serve, assassin," Usagi demands, "Or feel the wrath of my blade." The assassin doesn't speak, but he does give a suspicious look.

"Usagi, Leo, do you get the feeling that he knows something we don't?" Donnie asks worriedly.

The three look back and see that there are many more assassins in the healing chamber.

"Donatello, Leonardo," Usagi speaks as he stands on edge, "I get the feeling we are in for the fight of our lives."


	52. The Big Brawl Part 4

**Drako's POV**

 _Behold the Battle Nexus, the ultimate arena where warriors from many dimensions come to compete against each other. Raphael is knocked against the wall. I too spent my youth in such foolish pursuits. I was no man feared through the multiverse. The rat kicks me down and I fall. Until I lost to a rat. He bows and the crowd cheers._

 _The rat and his brood returned, interrupting my schemes for power but offering opportunities for revenge. "Drako," the rat murmurs in recognition. Now, while I plot to seize control of the Battle Nexus, my pawn, the Daimyo's son, has poisoned the one called Amelia. The brunette lays on the one called Leonardo. The rat rots in the dungeon, framed for attempting to assassinate the Daimyo._

 _And despite the heroic efforts of the samurai rabbit and the turtle ninja, the Daimyo will soon be dispatched. And the power of the Battle Nexus will be mine!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

There are many assassins closing in on the three and they prepare themselves the best they could to prevent them from attacking the Daimyo.

"We must protect the Daimyo," Usagi says.

"And if we can't?" Donnie asks in worry.

"Then we shall perish with honor."

"Let's try and leave the whole perish bit out, okay?"

The assassins attack first and the three do their best to defend themselves, but it's a bit of a hassle as they are too many of them. When Donnie knocks one of the assassins down, he sees that Leo and Usagi are surrounded and he looks over at the empty futons.

"Usagi! Leo!" Donnie calls out as he uses his staff to lift one of the futons and throws it at the assassins, knocking them down and out of Leo and Usagi's way.

Leo rushes over to Donnie, "Thanks Don."

"Don't mention it."

The two turtles hear a groan and they look to see that Amy is moving around, looking like she is about to wake up.

"Ames!" Leo calls out in relief.

"Lia!" Donnie says in relief also.

But when they are distracted, the assassin that Donnie had knocked down jumps at them from behind and knocks both of them down.

When Usagi finishes off two more of the assassins, he sees four more of the others sneaking into the private chamber, "The Daimyo!"

* * *

Back outside in the arena, Mikey is the only contestant out of the group left in the semi-final round with a tall female alien with a trident weapon, Gennosuke, and the massive male alien Mikey made fun of. The Ultimate Ninja stands on top of the balcony perch with the Gyoji floating behind him and he raises his hand to silence the roaring crowd.

"Friends, warriors, and noble creatures," the Ultimate Ninja announces. "It is a sad office that I must perform: the healer say my father, our revered Daimyo, will not live."

The audience gasps in shock. "But we must continue the Battle Nexus Tournament, it is what my father would have wanted. It is with a heavy heart that I assume his place and his duties…with Amelia as my queen."

"What?!" Mikey questions in shock.

"We have our final four combatants, hoping to compete to become Battle Nexus Champion," the Ultimate Ninja continues. "And so I say, in honor of my father, let the Battle Nexus Tournament proceed!"

The crowd cheers and Ultimate Ninja speaks to the Gyoji, "Gyoji, I must attend to affairs of state. Continue the contest."

"Yes, young master," The Gyoji appears before the four contestants, waves his paddle, and a water portal appears. "Step through the portal. Fate will pair you randomly. Fight well and with honor, warriors."

Mikey is the last one outside the portal. "Well, here goes nothing," he jumps through the portal and he looks to see the female alien. They give each other intense looks before Mikey brings out his nunchucks. They both charge at each other, both of them in an intense fight. Gennosuke charges at Kluh, who doesn't move an inch. Gennosuke and Kluh block each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the fight is going on, the Ultimate Ninja is walking through the pillared hall. An ominous shadow can be seen on the wall, following him. Drako stands in front of him. "My lord, a moment. All is going according to plan. I think now would be an appropriate time to fulfill your promise and give me your father's war staff."

"Patience, Drako, patience. Not all went according to plan, I still do not have my queen. The staff is in a safe place and I will give it to you only when all is done, and I am officially declared Daimyo," the Ultimate Ninja walks away and Drako growls, his eyes glowing green.

"My patience, young lord, is at an end."

* * *

Raph stands in front of Traximus as they interrogate someone on the whereabouts of Master Splinter.

"So what's it gonna be?" he asks, twirling his sai on his finger.

"I already told you, I don't know where this Master Splinter is!" the man protests as Traximus holds him up.

"I guess there's no reason for me to keep my hungry friend from eating ya," Raph calls out and Traximus growls. The man looks in fright.

"Go ahead, Traxy. Dig in," Raph tells the Triceraton and Traximus licks his lips, slurping.

"No, no, w-wait, wait. Don't eat me. Your Master Splinter is being held in the palace dungeon," the man admits and Raph chuckles.

* * *

Back in the healing chamber, many of the assassins make their way into the private room where the Daimyo still lies unconscious. One of them raises a sword to try once again to finish the job.

"Stop assassins!" Usagi yells as he stands in the doorway.

Usagi charges at the assassins and engages in battle once again, dodging and defending himself against the attacks, even knocking down many of the assassins along the way. Leo and Donnie knock down more of the assassins in the common area of the healing chamber and quickly check on Amy, who is now quiet and still.

They hear noises coming from the private chamber and jump into the room to help their friend fight against the attackers. Usagi is momentarily distracted when he sees his friends jump in to help that an assassin uses a chain with a heavy weight at the end against him, knocking him back against a pillar and then throws the chain to restrain Usagi against the pillar.

"Time to skewer the rabbit," one of the assassins with a spear says as he walks toward Usagi.

"Usagi," Donnie gasps in shock.

"No!" Leo exclaims.

Just when the assassin is about to strike Usagi, ice surrounds the spear and breaks it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They turn to see Amy holding her hand out to the assassin, ice coming from it. "We kunoichis tend to protect our friends," she jumps up and slams the heel of her foot into the assassin's head, knocking him down. "Oh, and did I mention aggressive?"

"Glad to see you are feeling better, Amelia-san," Usagi calls out to her.

"I've gone through worse," Amy tells him before cutting him free.

"Ames!" Leo cries out in relief, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek repeatedly. Amy chuckles, her cheeks pink.

"I missed you too, Leo."

Usagi kicks up his sword so he could catch and takes a stance against the assassins, "Now let us finish these foes."

Amy and Leo turn to see Donnie trying to defend himself against the assassins. "Donnie!" Amy calls out, throwing up his fallen staff. "Incoming!" she jumps up and kicks it towards him, and he catches it. They continue to fight against the assassins until they suddenly back up and leave.

Amy sighs in exhaustion as she puts her sword away. Donnie hugs her, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too…although I'm gonna pass out if you don't let me breath," she replies and Donnie lets go of her, smiling sheepishly as Leo gives him a look. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Amy smiles and Leo scratches his neck sheepishly.

"U-Um…do you remember what I asked you before…you know?" he asks nervously. Amy blinks before smiling at him.

"You mean when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" she asks with a smirk. Leo chuckles sheepishly as Donnie gives him a smirk.

"Yeah…so, um—" Amy kisses his cheek and his eyes go wide. She pulls away and smiles.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Leo smiles and wraps his arms around her, kissing her. This one, however, wasn't like any other kiss they've shared. It was hungry, desperate, and passionate. Her hands land on his chest and one of his hands cradles her head, the other around her back. Amy presses her lips harder, something he eagerly returns. Her arms wrap around his neck as she kisses him with more force. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. She certainly couldn't get enough of him, and he felt the same way. They only break apart when Donnie clears his throat. He'd seen enough…to take pictures.

"Right," Leo clears his throat, both his and Amy's cheeks turning red.

* * *

Down in front of the dungeon, Raph and Traximus peek around the corner.

"While the front door's out, how good are Triceratons' climbing?" Raph asks, and they both look up to another room on the second floor. They look to each other.

* * *

Back in the fighting arena, Mikey is starting to feel like he is about to get seriously injured with the close calls with the female alien, seeing that she's giving it all she's got.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm in too deep?!" he exclaims as he dodges several hits. "Let's just hope it's not six feet deep!"

Gennosuke and Kluh are in an intense sword fight. "I wonder if it's too late to change my bets and put it all on this guy," Gennosuke mutters as he dodges from Kluh's punch, which makes a hole in the wall. Gennosuke cringes and backs away.

"Look, you're obviously a marginally intelligent warrior," Gennosuke leaps over him. "I stand to rig some serious cash if I can win this thing. I can cut you in for twenty percent," Kluh growls as they block each other's swords. "60-40?" He growls again.

"50-50?"

"You know what, I'll cut you into 50-50, top half and bottom half. Or maybe right half and left half," he says.

"No need to be a judge about it," Gennosuke answers and he leaps to the right, trying to get a hit on him. However, it's Kluh who manages to win the match. Mikey keeps dodging the female alien. "No. No, no, no!" he shouts as he tries to not lose. "Wait a minute!"

He disarms the alien and spins on his shell, knocking her down. He makes a finishing blow on her, making her disappear. The crowd cheers as Mikey pants. "That's right, I am the greatest. I came, I saw, I kicked butt!" he bows to the crowd but stops when Kluh steps in front of him.

"You gotta be kidding me. I have to fight the big ugly purple guy?"

Kluh growls and Mikey cowers sheepishly. The Gyoji appears between them, to Mikey's relief. "Come, it is time."

The three disappear and reappear in a different arena, the same one where Splinter had faced Drako. "The final two contestants in the Battle Nexus Tournament are Kluh of Dimension Levram and Michelangelo of Dimension third Earth." Mikey smiles sheepishly and waves to the crowd, who cheer.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the arena, it is quiet…until Raph and Traximus crash in through the window. "Okay, that was settled," Raph murmurs and they approach the dungeon. They hear someone approaching and Raph looks back at a fallen curtain on the floor.

"Yo, Traximus, bring me that curtain. I got an idea."

* * *

In the throne room, Drako is finishing off all the guards watching over the war staff and proceeds to make his way over to his intended target.

"Now, to fulfill my destiny," he says as he starts to reach over for the war staff. But before he could take it, someone else snatches the staff, "What!"

"Ah, Drako," the Ultimate Ninja says as he steps out from behind the curtain, "I knew you would betray me, I simply wanted to see the look on your face as you failed to achieve your plan. And now, you will pay for your treason with your life!"

The Ultimate Ninja attempts to use it on Drako, but it jiggles in his hand. "What? The war staff!" It lets out a blast, knocking him back. "It fights me?!" He tries to control it as it fires more blasts at Drako.

"You always were an incompetent fool," Drako murmurs and knocks the Ultimate Ninja down, the war staff flying out of his hands. It lands on the floor and Drako picks it up.

"It's a shame, really. You should've spent more time learning how to _use_ the war staff. I, on the other hand, have spent years of my life studying its ways and its immense power!" He uses the war staff on the Ultimate Ninja, who was running away, and he falls to the ground. Drako laughs evilly.

* * *

Down in the dungeon, two guards are posted, Splinter is sitting on the bench meditating. When the guards look to see that someone is coming down, they are confused to see that it is some giant dressed in a red robe that looks strangely like the palace curtains.

"I have come to question the captive," the stranger speaks in a familiar voice.

"By order of the new Daimyo and his queen, none shall pass," one of the guards tells the stranger as they hold up their swords.

"Hey, watch it with those pick-stickers, I don't want no trouble," the stranger says as he raises his arms in the air.

As the guards walk closer to the stranger, another pair of arms shoots out to knock them out. The stranger laughs and throws the robe curtain off to reveal that it's Raph sitting on Traximus.

"It's old shtick, but it works," he jumps off and runs to the bars.

"Master Splinter!"

"Raphael, my son," Splinter says in relief.

"Allow me," Traximus replies as he steps closer to the bars of the cell, then grabs and bends them open to set Splinter free.

"Master Splinter, what the shell's going on around here?" Raph asks, "This place is crazy."

"I will explain on the way," Splinter tells him, "But now, we must hurry, we must get to the Daimyo and Amelia."

* * *

Back at the battle arena, Mikey and Kluh are beginning their last round. "Begin!" the Gyoji announces before disappearing.

They circle each other, Mikey spinning his nunchucks. "Get ready to feel pain, little turtle. Lots and lots of pain." He growls down at him.

"Has anybody ever told you that purple looks good on you? It says rage," Mikey replies sheepishly and cringes as Kluh charges towards him. "I'm going to crush you, turtle boy." Kluh tries to swing his sword at him, but Mikey jumps out of the way. He dodges a punch and the audience cheers.

The Ultimate Ninja is blasted out into the balcony perch by Drako. "So, still believe yourself destined to be Daimyo of the Battle Nexus?" Drako blasts him again and he ends up landing on Kluh in the arena.

"Let me dissuade you of that notion once and for all," he jumps down in the arena in front of Mikey.

"Drako, you fool! That war staff is my birthright!" the Ultimate Ninja protests. The Gyoji appears and holds his hands out. "Hold the contest. Battle Nexus rules clearly state—" Drako blasts him with the war staff, knocking him down.

"Any more rules you'd like to state?" Drako asks sarcastically. Splinter and Traximus help the Daimyo to the arena, Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Usagi following.

"You must be strong, Daimyo, there is an urgent matter which needs your attention," Splinter tells him and the Daimyo sees Drako using his war staff.

"Drako has returned? The war staff. In Drako's hands, it must not be. The war staff focuses power from the heart. If through able to use it, there's not telling what horrors it might unleash. Come, we must stop him," The Daimyo makes a water bubble appear and they are engulfed in it. They reappear in front of Drako.

"Drako! Stop!" Daimyo orders and the war staff turns red. "What? What is happening?" Drako demands and he lifts up the staff.

"No, Drako!" Daimyo calls out and the red light forms into a black and red hole in the sky. "With his evil heart, Drako has torn a rip between the worlds. A multi-dimensional wound that will destroy all it touches!"

Drako tries to control the staff, but is knocked back and the staff falls to the ground.

"The war staff! I must have it!" the Ultimate Ninja shouts.

"What! No!" Drako exclaims and the turtles, Amy, Usagi, and Traximus run for the staff. "No! My war staff!" Drako shouts as he and the Ultimate Ninja run for it as well. "It will be mine!" the Ultimate Ninja yells as they all dive for the staff, but they push it farther away.

They suddenly feel the air shifting as the hole gets larger. The staff shifts in its place. "The staff!" Raph yells and dives for it, stabbing it back in place with his sai. Raph is suddenly pulled upwards. Mikey girly screams as he is being pulled towards the hole. He uses his nunchuck to stab the ground, holding him in place. Kluh gets pulled as well, but Mikey saves him by using his other nunchuck. The Gyoji is not so lucky, however, disappearing forever, it seems.

Drako and the Ultimate Ninja start to be pulled before everyone else does. Traximus uses his mace to hold him in place. "Turtles, grab on!" he calls out and catches Donnie, who catches Usagi. He catches Leo by the legs and Amy tries to use her wings to steady herself, but she can't fly properly. She screams as she is pulled into the hole, but Leo grabs her by her hands. "Don't worry, I got you," he murmurs to her gently and she smiles.

The Ultimate Ninja grabs her by her feet. "I thought I wouldn't get this incredible view until we were married!" he calls out to her and Amy looks in horror. "Now? You're seriously gonna do this now?!" Drako holds onto the Ultimate Ninja.

Raph manages to grab the staff. "Master Splinter, catch!" he throws it to Splinter, who catches it. "Here, my friend, hurry," he tells the Daimyo, giving the staff to him.

"Yes, I must close it immediately."

"Hang on! I got you!" Amy calls out to the Ultimate Ninja and Drako. "You will not be rid of me so easily!" Drako declares and grips on the Ultimate Ninja, trying to make him let go.

"You fool! You'll kill us both!" the Ultimate Ninja shouts and starts to slip from Amy. "Stop it, you two! You're slipping!" Amy calls out, turning to them.

"Drako! Rot in the abyss where you belong!" the Ultimate Ninja yells and tries to kick Drako off. He slips from Amy, fighting with Drako as they disappear into the hole. "NO!" Amy shouts and slips from Leo, but he grabs her hands again.

"My son, no!" the Daimyo cries out.

"Daimyo, you must act now!" Splinter tells him.

"Yes," he concentrates, the war staff turning blue as he points it at the hole. It finally closes and Amy flies in the air, holding onto the others as tightly as she could. She sighs in relief and flies down safely, placing the others down. Mikey struggles to get his nunchuck free, and when he does, he accidentally hits Kluh in the face, knocking him down.

"Yo, ugly, do you think we're supposed to fight now?" he asks, spinning his nunchucks as he turns to Kluh. "Uh, yo?" However, Kluh is knocked out, therefore making Mikey the winner. "Oops."

* * *

The turtles, Splinter, Amy, and Usagi stand on the perch with the Daimyo.

"Michelangelo of third dimension Earth, I crown you Battle Nexus Champion!" the Daimyo says as he places a silver laurel wreath on his head and presents him with a trophy. Leo pats him on the shoulder in congratulations, Raph a little miffed about it, Donnie smiling, Usagi grinning, and Amy giving Mikey a tight hug. Leo gives Mikey a little jealous look.

"I just can't believe I actually won!" Mikey exclaims, Donnie patting him on the head.

"That makes two of us," Raph mutters, crossing his arms.

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend," Leo jokes and Mikey smirks at him. "You two are finally official!"

Amy giggles and Leo wraps an arm around her. "Yeah, after being poisoned, I finally said yes," she kisses his cheek.

Splinter walks up to the Daimyo. "My son was rash and foolish, but I mourn his passing."

"Perhaps he has not completely lost. The multi-verse holds many mysterious. There is always hope," Splinter explains and Amy walks up to the Daimyo, bowing.

"I am sorry about your son, Daimyo. While I admit he was too…forward towards me, I believed there was some good in him, just misguided," Amy explains and the Daimyo closes his eyes for a minute before patting her on the head.

"You've raised a gentle and kind soul, Splinter-san," he says and she smiles.

"Perhaps…but come, gather your children. I must let you go home."

Leo, Amy, and Usagi bow to each other. "It was an honor battling beside you and your brothers, Leonardo and Amelia. I hope that someday our paths will cross again."

"It is I who am honored Usagi, you saved my life…and more importantly, you helped saved Ames." Leo looks over at Amy, who is blushing and he chuckles a bit, nudging her.

"I wish the two of you happiness," Usagi says with certainty since he was sure that his friends would have a happy relationship. Everyone stands across from the Daimyo.

"Farewell and good battle to you all," the Daimyo tells them as he raises his war staff to Mikey's new trophy and makes it glow brightly.

Everyone says their goodbyes as a water bubble forms over them and they disappear. "Farewell, my friend, live with honor."

They reappear back in the lair.

"We're home," Leo says.

"Wow, it's almost like it never happened," Donnie adds.

"I wish some of it didn't happen," Amy murmurs as she rubs her neck where the dart shot her.

"Oh it happened and I have the trophy to prove it," Mikey says, "Check it out, see what it says: Battle Nexus Champion, which is me, the greatest warrior of the trans-dimensional multiverse, which is me."

"You only won on a technicality," Raph argues.

"Um, technically, I kicked your sorry butt in one of the bouts, remember?"

Raph starts to get worked up and tackles Mikey, which causes them to knock into Leo and Donnie, all of them getting into their own battle.

"Yes, it is good to be home," Splinter says with a small laugh and he turns to Amy, who is rolling her eyes at the turtles. "Amelia?"

She turns to him and he bows. "It would be a great honor if you would become my daughter. My sons show great affection for you and it is only sensible that I adopt you as one of my own."

Amy's eyes shine as she bows. "I accept."

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, a Triceraton ship flies towards the Milky Way. Mozar steps up to someone and bows. "Prime leader, we have traced the transionic particle beam from the Fugitoid's teleportation. The final destination is the third planet from the sun."

"Excellent, prepare for a full-scale invasion. We will crush the inhabitatns of that world and claim the Fugitoid for the glory of the Triceraton Republic!" Zanramon declares, laughing evilly.


	53. Space Invaders Part 1

**Angel: Season 3! YAS! I'm already on episode four, so I will update tomorrow as well. I also included the breaks for the episodes, because why not XD**

 **Zanroman's POV**

 _Enemy ships fire at us. We have fought long and hard in the war against our hated enemies, the Federation. They fire at one of our bases. Precious Triceraton blood has been spilt. There's an explosion at one of our bases. Our glorious homeworld damaged in battle, but through our bravery and strength of arms, we force the mighty Federation into retreat. My soldiers fire at the Federation and they back away, defeated._

" _And very soon, we shall strike at them in force and bathe ourselves in the sweet nectar of victory!" My fellow counsel cheer victory. "Our path to triumph is clear, we must recapture this Fugitoid, who holds in it's circuitry, the mind of Professor Honeycutt. His teleportal, the right, shall provide us with the means to crush the Federation and rule the universe once and for all!" my counsel cheer once again._

" _The Fugitoid and his allies used the teleportal to escape us last time, but we have the teleportal's transionic particle trail to the father's corner of the T17 galaxy, to an insignificant watery green-blue planet. Even if we must tear that pitiful world apart piece by piece, the Fugitoid will be ours. Begin the countdown to victory!"_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The clock starts to count down. Ships are obliterated. It has been a few days since they returned from the Battle Nexus.

"No, I'm hit!" Donnie complains as he hangs upside down from the ceiling, Mikey next to him.

"First rule of playing Space Destructor, Donnie-boy, never go up against me. For I am the Spacinator! Resistance is futile!" Mikey exclaims and Amy rolls her eyes, reading her book behind them. Leo walks up to her and sits next to her, nuzzling her cheek. She giggles and pushes him away playfully. Ever since the Battle Nexus, their relationship has grown a bit stronger than before. Leo puts an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. She hums and places her head on his shoulder as she continues to read her book, enjoying his warmth. Suddenly, they are engulfed in darkness.

"No!" Mikey whines, since he was close to beating Donnie. "Not another blackout! My high score!"

"Relax, Spacinator, it's not the end of the world," Donnie assures him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, it _would_ be the end of the world, as a Triceraton ship is closing in on Earth as they speak. Other ships are deployed and they scatter to other parts, electricity connecting them, and trapping the Earth inside. Mozar stares out at the shield that was just made.

"The shield is in place, Prime Leader, and impenetrable to anything but our spacecraft. The Fugitoid cannot escape," he reports.

"Begin the invasion," Zanramon tells him and Mozar holds up a fist, "To victory!" Triceraton ships emerge from the home base, heading towards Earth. It has now been over an hour since the countdown. At an army base, a soldier sees something on the screen.

"Um, sir, we have a problem. Uh, we have multiple bogies, spacecraft's, sir. We're under attack…from outer space?!"

The general gasps, "Aliens? You've got to be kidding me. Full alert, we're going to D Con 4!" Soldiers scramble around as the alarm goes off. Army planes fly towards the Triceraton ships, firing missiles. However, the ships have shields of their own and they blast the planes down. The drivers luckily have parachutes as they eject out of their seats. The Triceraton base fires pink lasers, blasting through the army base and other army bases throughout the world.

The general is talking to the president on the phone as soldiers run around, "Yes, Mr. President, we have taken heavy losses, but we have combat-ready troops and our boys at Langton are going to send up everything we—"

"Sir, Langton, it's been destroyed!" a soldier reports, "Europe, Far East Africa, nearly every military base worldwide!"

* * *

It has now been almost six hours. Mozar turns to Zanramon, "Prime Leader, the resistance these worms offer was fierce, but ineffective."

"Fine. And where is the Fugitoid, Commander Mozar?" Zanramon questions.

"We haven't found him yet, sir, but we will. The hunt has begun," Mozar answers.

People scream and run off as Triceratons fly over them. One of them points to one, "There, set it on stun." The other Triceraton fires a laser and a man is struck in the back. One of them picks them up. Triceratons are riding on hovercrafts. Two humans hide in their apartment as they fly past their window. Their ships are also flying above the buildings. People scream and run off as one of them lands at Central Park. Armies of Triceraton soldiers walk the streets.

April is attacking a punching bag in her shop, the TV on behind her.

"The emergency broadcast system. We interrupt this program to bring you critical information," April stops and turns to the TV. "Today the unthinkable happened. Earth no longer need question if there is life on other planets. It is here and we are in the full grip of an alien invasion," Casey is also watching the news, looking outside his window at the many Triceratons. Ann and Lily look outside in horror. "Is there any way for us to defend against this assault from the stars? Or is this truly the end of—" Lasers blast one of the TVs.

The clock is now at zero.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

The power comes back on, and when the TV turns on, it's showing an emergency broadcast about the invasion, "This was the scene moments ago in Times Square," Triceraton ships fly over Time Square, people screaming in fright as they run away. "Reports are coming in from all over the world. We are invaded by some extraterrestrial force," everyone looks in shock.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing," Amy murmurs in disbelief.

"My children," Splinter speaks, "it is very important for you all to stay in the lair until—"

Splinter looks to see that they are already gone and he sighs tiredly.

The turtles and Amy are on street level as they are on top of a water tower to get a better look of the city.

"Triceratons," Leo says.

"I hate those guys," Raph replies in irritation, "We gotta do something!"

"What can we do against an entire invasion?" Donnie questions.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," Mikey answers in distress, "And I don't feel fine."

"Who would when we're being invaded?" Amy murmurs.

* * *

The five soon make their way down into the alleyway below to hide themselves better.

"I don't get it," Donnie says, "With all the planets in the galaxies, why here? Why Earth?"

"Maybe that horn-head Zanramon is still mad at us for stealing his personal space cruiser," Raph says with a ride, "That was a pretty sweet ride."

"I don't think this is about us," Leo says, "We're not important enough to travel halfway across the universe. Not even Ames, and she has powers."

"You make it seem like you _want_ them to come after me," Amy deadpans to him and he smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry," he pecks her cheek.

"Hey, speak for yourself," Mikey speaks, "I'm considered a pretty bad hombre pretty much anywhere in the galaxy. Remember, I am the Battle Nexus Champion." Raph smacks him in the head.

They become alarmed when they hear a Triceraton speaking close by them and they quickly hide behind the dumpster, waiting for them to pass on so they can figure out why they are here.

"I'm picking up a heavy concentration of trans ionic particles coming from inside that structure," a Triceraton informs as he points to some kind of locator device at an apartment building. "We'll check it out, you keep searching."

The two Triceratons make their way up to the apartment building on a hovercraft and blast a hold in the side of the building, one of them jumping in to grab an elderly woman from her apartment building. "Help! Horrible dinosaur creature!" They bring her back on the hovercraft.

"We may not be able to save the world, but we can sure as shell save that old lady!" Leo says in determination, "Come on!"

They split up into two groups and begin to chase after the Triceratons that kidnapped the elderly woman. Donnie catches up first and jumps onto the hovercraft, getting the Triceratons' attention. The Triceraton holding the old woman places her down and charges at Donnie, but he jumps back and off the platform. He lands on the lamp post below. As the two Triceratons are distracted, Leo jumps in quickly to pick up the elderly woman and escapes, but they are making their way back towards them.

"Yo!" the Triceratons look up to see Mikey and Raph charging at them with weapons in hand, "Eat feet, horn-head!"

Mikey knocks down one of the Triceratons while Raph faces against the other one.

"It's not nice to invade Mr. Raphie's neighboorhod," Raph says.

He charges and stabs his sai into the Triceraton's laser gun, disarming him, and when he tries to attack, he jumps over and behind him, kicking him down.

"Yo Raphie Boy!" Mikey calls out, pointing ahead of them to more Triceratons floating their way. "Their friends are coming back!"

Amy flies up in front of them, "I got this one, boys!"

The Triceratons give shocked looks, but start to fire at her. Amy maneuvers through them all, throwing ice at their guns, making the Triceratons drop them. Mikey pushes the levers forward to make it go fast and the Triceraton driving does the same, the game of chicken beginning. But just as they are closing in on each other, Amy grabs the two and flies off, while the hovercraft crashes into the Triceratons. Soon after, the turtles and Amy regroup to see if the elderly woman is okay. She begins to wake up, looking up at the turtles.

"Help! Horrible space creatures! And they're holding a pretty teenager hostage!" the elderly woman screams in fright and passes out again.

"I think what she meant was: thanks for the rescue," Mikey says.

"And I'm not a hostage…" Amy mutters.

* * *

After they get the elderly woman to safety, they hide in another alley, watching as more Triceratons float past them with captured citizens.

"Why would the Triceratons be rounding up civilians?" Leo questions.

"Don't look at me," Raph speaks, pointing to Donnie, "Ask the shell-answering man here."

"Well, first off, it looks like the Triceratons are only rounding up certain civilians," Donnie tells them as he is trying to figure out the locator device he picked up from the Triceratons. He gasps in surprise when he gets it working right so he could read it, "Seems that whatever the Triceratons are scanning for, we're full of it."

"No big news there, Mikey's always been full of it," Raph mocks.

A Triceraton holds a tracker…at April's shop. "In there, the trans ionic particle reading is very strong. Let's move!"

"I'm telling ya April, it's crazy out there!" Casey exclaims, holding up a bike helmet. "I'm getting you out of town where it's safe."

"Since when did he care about safety?" Ann murmurs to Lily, who smirks.

"I think I can guess why."

"Look Casey, I appreciate the thought, but I can take care of—" There's a crash, the Triceratons revealed to be the source.

"Um, okay, let's go!" April exclaims nervously, putting on her helmet. The four run out of the shop from the back door. April and Casey get on his motorcycle while Ann and Lily get on their mopeds. The Triceratons chase after them, firing lasers.

"Casey, you know how I'm always telling you not to go so fast?" April questions as she looks back at the Triceratons.

"Uh-huh," Casey answers, nodding.

"Go fast, go fast!" April exclaims in fear. Casey revs his motorcycle and does as she said, Ann and Lily following. The Triceratons continue to fire at them, Casey, Ann, and Lily maneuvering side to side.

"Casey, look out!" April, Ann, and Lily shout, as a few cars that have crashed are ahead. Casey, Ann, and Lily stop their rides, but they skid, screaming.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter takes a stance, breaking the logo)_

April squeezes her eyes shut. Casey sees something up ahead in the debris. "Hang on, babe!"

"Don't call me baaaaaabe!" April shouts as Casey uses a piece of metal as a ramp, Ann and Lily following. They land safely on the road.

"Woohoo!"

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

However, there are more Triceratons waiting for them on the other side as they fly over the four, firing lasers. One of them hits Casey's wheel and he hits Ann's moped, making her crash into Lily's. The four crash onto the street, cornered by Triceratons.

"Casey…that is the last time I ever follow your example," Ann groans.

* * *

At the United Nations, the representatives are trying to figure out what to do about the invasion.

"Quiet, please quiet! We must try to reason with these extraterrestrials."

"We must ask them what they want. Perhaps they mistook us for aggressors after we launched our jets."

They begin to argue about how to deal with the Triceratons when suddenly Zanramon comes on. "Inhabitants of this planet, you are now under my control and my command. I am Zanramon, prime leader of the great and glorious Triceraton Republic," And it wasn't just that TV screen, he is on every TV in the city. "Hear our demands: You will immediately surrender to us Professor Honeycutt, a Fugitoid, or face annihilation. If you give us the Fugitoid, we may spare your pathetic lives. Deny us, and you will be destroyed. You have ten trigons to comply."

"There's a surprise," Leo speaks as they are looking inside a window, seeing the announcement, "They're looking for the Fugitoid."

"The term 'oops, wrong planet' comes to mind," Mikey says.

"Yeah, Professor Egghead ain't on Earth no more," Raph adds.

"But Fugitoid left _after_ the Triceratons were beamed back home by the Utroms. They must think he's in hiding," Amy points out as they start to climb up to the rooftop.

"Judging from the tracking device they're using, the Triceratons followed the trans ionic residue of the transmat beam, thinking it was the Fugitoid's teleportal," Donnie informs as they sit on the roof, hiding from the Triceratons.

"But the Fugitoid's teleportal doesn't work, remember?" Mikey replies. "We built it, it was a dud."

"I don't think they're aware of everything that happened. If they did, they wouldn't be here," Amy answers, shaking her head.

"So let me get this straight," Raph speaks, "The Tricera-creeps are after someone who ain't even here cause they want an invention of his that don't even work?"

"That about sums it up," Leo says.

"Talk about irony…and also stupidity because they need to get their facts straight," Amy mutters, her hands on her hips.

Leo's Shell Cell begins to ring and he picks it up, "Hello?"

"Leo," April speaks in a whisper as she is surrounded by many Triceratons who are moving a crowd of people through Central Park, "Guys, it's April. Casey, Ann, Lily, and I are in kind of a tight spot."

"April, I can't hear you, can you talk a little louder?"

"Um, not really. We're being held by these aliens, they're big and ugly and they stink. They got a bunch of us here at Central Park and-!"

A Triceraton suddenly grabs April's phone and crushes it. "Keep moving you scum!"

"Hello? April! No! They got Casey, Ann, April, and Lily, they're taking them to Central Park!"

"They got Ann/Lily?!" Raph and Mikey exclaim at the same time.

"Well then why are we sitting here twiddling our shells?!" Raph questions as he draws his sais, "Let's move!"

They turn to Amy and she sighs, holding out her arms. Leo and Donnie take her arms while Mikey and Raph take her legs. Amy begins to fly as fast as she can to Central Park, carrying the turtles along the way.

* * *

The girls and Casey walk in a line with the others. One of the Triceratons leading the group pushes Casey. He turns to argue with the Triceraton.

"Hey, quit pushing, slime ball or I'll-!" The Triceraton knocks Casey back and April rushes to him in worry.

"Casey!"

"This is why you don't talk back to aliens who are taller and have guns," Lily scolds.

"You'll do as you're told, weakling," the Triceraton tells Casey and there is suddenly a bright light above the crowd, the air picking up. They look to see three Triceraton platforms lowering towards them and when they are close to them, they are trapped within some kind of forcefield. Casey tries to punch it, but it only knocks him back, so the only choice they have is to stay away from it and wait.

"Elbows 348 reporting in. No sign of the turtles or the cryokinetic, sir," a man in a black suit and sunglasses says, watching from the rooftops.

"No, I agree sir, at this point, the Earthlings are in the Triceraton's clutches. They won't be alive for much longer."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

The turtles and Amy are soon at Central Park, sneaking their way towards the captured citizens.

"Casey, April, and the girls must be in there somewhere," Donnie says.

"Nice, a portable Alcatraz," Mikey speaks, "Now everyone's gonna want one."

"Mikey stop joking around, people's lives are at stake," Amy scolds.

"Let's get ready to kick some shell," Raph says, ready to jump in the fight and save Ann, but Leo stops him from doing so.

"Hold it Raph, we're way outnumbered. We need to use our heads," Leo tells him.

" _Ann is in there!"_ Raph hisses angrily. "But I guess that leaves Mikey out."

"You know," Mikey says, "If all those people were set free at once, there'd be a lot of confusion." His brothers and Amy look at him in surprise.

"Mikey had a good idea?" Raph questions.

"Mikey had a good idea," Leo repeats.

"You act like it's never happened," Amy murmurs.

"Donnie, how do we get the cage down?" Leo asks.

"Well, see that?" Donnie says, pointing to the hovering platforms, "The cage is triangulated by those three hovering platforms. If we knock one out, the whole thing should come down."

"Mikey, Raph, see if you two can set up a diversion so Donnie, Ames, and I can get in close enough to take out one of those platforms. Let's move!"

"Wait!" Mikey calls out, causing his brothers and Amy to look at him in question, "Should I put on some breath spray? You know, in case."

They give him blank looks and they go off to complete their missions.

* * *

On the Triceraton home world, Zanramon has had enough waiting for results, "Commander Mozar, I am growing impatient. Every moment we delay in getting our hands on getting the Fugitoid is a moment that could cost us dearly. We need the Fugitoid."

Mozar bows, "I understand, prime leader, but the Earthlings continue to deny any knowledge of the Fugitoid whatsoever."

"They're lying! We traced the Fugitoid to this planet. He has to be here!"

"Our contingency plan is already in motion. Our warriors have been rounding up any and all of the Earth creatures bearing a trans ionic residue. This means these Earthlings were in close proximity to the Fugitoid when he teleported to this planet. One of them is certain to have knowledge of him. They will share this knowledge with us willingly or we will scan their brains and take what we need," the image of a dummy with a helmet on its head is electrified, "Either way, the Fugitoid will be ours soon enough," Mozar explains.

"Yes, excellent," Zanramon says with great satisfaction, "Have the captives brought up at once."

* * *

Back on Earth, the captives watch as a freighter ship floats down and phases right through the force field, landing across from them. The door opens up and a group of Triceratons step out. "Alright, we've got our orders. Let's get to work," They begin to gather the civilians to bring them to the ship.

"I still think we gotta be busting ourselves out of here," Casey whispers.

"I agree Casey, but how?" April asks.

"We can't get past the field," Ann murmurs.

"Not with these aliens watching our every move," Lily shudders.

While the others try to avoid being taken on board of the freighter, April is suddenly grabbed by one of the Triceratons.

"Get your paws off of her, you punk!" Casey shouts as he jumps onto the Triceraton's back.

As Casey is wrestling with the Triceraton, another Triceraton comes in behind and knocks Casey out, taking April by force onto the ship. "Put me down! I mean it, put me down!"

"April!" Ann and Lily shout, running for her, but they get grabbed as well.

"Let me go, you big bully!" Lily exclaims, struggling.

"Get your hands off of me or I swear I'll…I'll!" Ann yells, unable to come up with a good threat.

Mikey and Raph hide from a Triceraton behind a rock. Raph growls, pulling out his sai, but Mikey stops him.

"Hang on," Mikey tells him, "I got a better idea." He picks up a Triceraton gun and tampers with it. He presses a button and it starts to beep.

"Check it out," he tosses the gun, "Laser on overload! Run!"

The two speed off and some Triceratons see the gun, yelling in surprise. It blows up, causing an explosion that knocks Mikey and Raph back. They run off as an alarm sounds, catching the attention of some of the guards.

Leo, Amy, and Donnie get closer to the force field. They duck their heads down when Triceratons pass by them. Leo leans in towards Amy and Donnie.

"Mikey," he says with a smile.

"Definitely Mikey," the two confirm, smiling.

"Come on, let's open the cage," Leo tells them and they jump out of hiding, running towards the force field. They jump up to a hovercraft and knock one of the Triceratons down. Leo jumps up, slicing one of the platforms. The force field is turned off, many of the citizens making a run for it. However, the Triceratons still have April, Ann, and Lily.

"Casey!"

"April! Girls! No!" Donnie exclaims, jumping up and throwing his bo staff. He knocks down a Triceraton and lands near one, catching his bo staff. He knocks the two Triceratons down and picks up their laser guns.

"Back off you bunch of cretaceous leftovers," Donnie threatens, "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Donnie, I could just kiss you!" April says in relief, hugging him from behind.

"Really? Uh, I mean, we better get these people out of here, fast."

"You heard the turtle, let's move!" April urges the crowd and they make their way off of the freighter.

"Step back a bit, nice horn-heads."

Just as Donnie is about to follow after the crowd, he is shot from behind by the Triceratons that are on the freighter, knocking him out.

"Donnie!" April and the girls call out in distress.

"This is one of the terrapin creatures that was with the Fugitoid," one of the Triceratons informs, "Quick, take him and let's go."

The Triceraton picks up Donnie and brings him onto the ship. The girls try running to the freighter before the door closes, but it is too late and the ship begins to fly off, taking Donnie someplace that they know will be difficult to get to. "No! Donnie! DONNIE!"


	54. Space Invaders Part 2

**Angel: Yes, Leo and Amy will meet their grandchildren when they go to the future, sorry for not clearing that up sooner.**

 **No one's POV**

 _New from the front. That tiny backwater planet called Earth has become the latest beachhead for the glorious Triceraton Republic in our war against the evil forces of the Federation. Our encourages troops are on the verge of recapturing the Fugitoid robot, whose plans for a teleportal device will win us the war against the Federation scum. Our forces conquered this silly little planet with ease. The homo sapiens never knew what hit 'em, as our boys started their search for the rouge robot._

 _Let's see that bucket of bolts avoid capture from this mountain view. And if those foolish Earth primates think they can help the Fugitoid, think again, puny mammals! With our energy shield around the Earth, the Fugitoid won't be escaping anytime soon! The four terrapin monsters and the cryokinetic human that helped the traitorous Fugitoid escape have dared to show themselves. Big mistake. We've captured one and he's shaking in his shell. He'll tell us where the Fugitoid is hiding._

 _And our boys will be home for horn sharpening day. And that's your news from the front!_

* * *

The citizens that were captured run away from the lasers. Amy, Leo, Mikey, and Raph jump away from them, weapons in hand, trying to protect the citizens.

"The prisoners are escaping!" one of the Triceratons says.

"Forget the prisoners, capture the terrapins and cryokinetic!"

The four jump into the fight. Raph stabs his sai in one of the laser guns and kicks the Triceraton away. Mikey dodges a laser and gets in close to a Triceraton, kicking him. He laughs as he puts his nunchucks in his belt. The Triceraton swipes at him, but Mikey ducks. "Wow, do these work like Earth grenades?" he asks, setting off a grenade from the Triceraton. Mikey runs as the Triceraton tries to shut it off. He hides behind a tree before there's an explosion. "Guess so."

Casey rummages through a containment unit and hands out laser guns to the citizens. "Point this at an alien and pull the trigger. Come on people, is it so hard to understand?"

They fire the laser guns and the Triceratons fire back, but they retreat. "We're outnumbered. Send for reinforcements!" They run off. The three turtles and Amy walk up behind Casey.

"Good work, Casey," Leo praises.

"Have you guys seen April, Ann, and Lily?" he questions as he turns to them.

"Uh, weren't they with you?" Mikey asks nervously.

"There they are!" Raph shouts happily, pointing up ahead. The girls and April run up to them.

"Guys! Guys!" April exclaims.

"They got Don! He's on that ship!" Ann explains, pointing to the freighter that is flying away, with Donnie inside.

"Donnie?" Mikey asks in worry. Raph steps up to Ann.

"Ann, are you okay? I swear, if those Triceratons hurt you, I'm gonna-!"

"Raph, calm down, I'm fine," Ann assures him gently.

"And what about you, Lily?" Mikey questions intensely. Lily's eyes widen, shocked at seeing Mikey be so serious about…well, anything.

"I-I'm okay," she murmurs, nodding.

"Come on," Leo speaks, "we have to get a ship!"

"Right, let's hit it," Raph says as they run off to find a ship. Leo stops and turns to the girls, April, and Casey.

"Casey, the Triceratons will be coming back for these people. Can you, April, Ann, and Lily at least get them out of the park?"

"Will do, Leo. Now, you guys go get your brother," April tells him, jerking up to the sky. Leo runs off after his brothers and Amy.

The citizens murmur in confusion, trying to decipher what is going on. Casey, April, and the girls walk up to them.

"Okay, listen up. No acting like a stupid crowd in an invasion movie," Casey tells them, "Because they always get vaporized." The crowd murmur, having no clue what is talking about. "Somebody always gets vaporized. Yo pal, it's probably gonna be you. It's like you got a sign on your back that says 'vaporize me!'" The crowd back away from the man. Ann and Lily roll their eyes. Ann smacks Casey on the back of the head.

"Casey, you're not helping," April mutters, pulling out a laser gun. She walks up to the crowd, "Okay everybody, let's go!" They follow her order, scattering around with laser guns in hand. She looks up to the sky. "Good luck, guys."

The three turtles and Amy run in the park, determined to get Donnie back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the United Nations building, the representatives are still arguing over how to make the Triceratons leave.

"We just can't surrender!"

"I will not be threatened!" Zanramon comes onto the screen again, broadcasting all over the city like with his last announcement.

"People of Earth, you have delayed too long in handing over the Fugitoid. Your time is up. Now, witness the consequences of an action," he logs off. The general is looking at his laptop, monitoring what was going on outside Earth.

"An alien asteroid craft has entered the airspace over Beijing!" An alarm goes off and a point stops on Beijing on the screen. "And there's not a thing we can do to stop them!"

In Beijing, the asteroid craft hovers over the city. People scream over the sudden darkness and run away. One of the Triceraton bases stops over Beijing and lasers come from it, circling the city. When it stops, a hole opens up from the bottom and a smaller device flies out of it. It stops in the middle of the city before creating some sort of shield over Beijing. It rumbles before lifting up, stopping outside Earth and in the shield. The United Nations representatives are watching the whole thing in shock. Zanramon comes onto their screen once again.

"Delay no longer or we shall take your world apart piece by piece until nothing remains! Surrender the Fugitoid or perish!"

* * *

Another freighter ship flies over Central Park and an alarm goes off. "We have a trans ionic particle alert. The reading is off the gauge," the screen turns on to reveal Raph. "It's one of the terrapin creatures. Let's get it!"

Raph pants as he hides behind a tree. All of this is part of the plan to grab one of their ships, so he was the bait. He hears the ship turning on its weapons and he runs off, dodging lasers. He is supposedly shot in the back and the ship starts to aim for his head.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sai and takes a stance)_

The Triceratons get out of the ship and kneel towards Raph. One of them nudges him with his laser gun. "This is one of the mighty terrapin warriors that beat Monza Ram and the Triceraton All-Stars?" He chuckles, "I'm shaking with fear."

Raph sits up and turns to him. "You should be," he replies before knocking the Triceraton down. The other one fires at him and Raph backflips to a tree. Unbeknownst to the Triceraton, Mikey is perched above him in a tree. He jumps down, landing on its shoulders, before jumping in front of him and knocking his gun out of his hands. Raph catches it and Mikey jumps up, cracking the mask of the Triceraton. He starts to lose his breath, since Triceratons cannot breathe oxygen. The first Triceraton pulls out his gun and fires at Mikey.

"Who wants some?" Raph asks and fires, knocking the Triceraton's gun out of his hand. He groans in pain, clutching his hand. The second Triceraton who is losing air, struggles to breathe.

"You seem a little upset," he hears, seeing Leo and Amy across from him. Leo pulls out his swords while Amy makes her hands chilly. "Care to talk about it?" Amy smirks.

He growls at the two and pulls out the lamp post, using it as a weapon. Leo and Amy jump away from the blows. They jump onto the post when it is on the ground and Amy places her hand on it, freezing it. They kick him to a tree. The first Triceraton pulls out yet _another_ laser gun and aims it at Mikey and Raph. Mikey backflips to a tree.

"Just how many times do you expect me to have to disarm you?" A laser is fired near him and he shouts in surprise, falling onto the ground. The Triceraton inches towards him until he hears a click behind him.

"Go ahead, make my day," Raph threatens, holding a laser gun behind the Triceraton. He drops his gun and holds his hands up in surrender. Amy picks up the gun and freezes it, crushing it in her hands. Using him as a hostage, they lead him to a ship.

* * *

"Guys, here, I grabbed some breathers, we're gonna need them," Leo tells the three, holding out three oxygen converters. Leo puts the last one for Amy and she blushes.

"All righty, get this hunkajunk in the air," Raph says, pointing the gun at the Triceraton pilot, "You're gonna help us save our brother."

"I refuse to pilot this craft. I will not collaborate with the enemy," he answers, crossing his arms.

"Well, he's loyal," Amy mutters, placing her hands on her hips.

Leo thinks for a moment and turns to Mikey, silently regretting his choice. "Mikey, why don't you try to fly it. Can't be any harder than a game of Space Destructors."

Mikey climbs into the seat. "Seriously? Wicked! My very own elias space fighter!"

"Uh, Leo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Raph asks Leo hesitantly.

"'Good' might not be exactly the right word," Leo replies as they stare at Mikey. Amy stiffens in fear. "I'm outta here, I can just follow you—"

"No way, if we have to suffer, so do you," Raph retorts, pulling her back inside. She whines, laying on the floor as Raph drags her. "Noooo."

Mikey looks at the controls. "Hmm," he hovers over a red button. "This one looks important."

"No, don't touch that!" the Triceraton protests, but it's too late. The ship speeds towards the trees and they scream, being pulled back and forth. "Mikey, pull up, pull up!" Mikey does as he is told and pulls up towards the sky. The ship scratches various buildings and bumps into several, going down. "Sorry," Mikey says and skids the ship along the sidewalk. The ship starts to fly towards a large building and the Triceraton's eyes widen.

"Get out of the way, you idiot!" he takes the steering wheel away from Mikey. "Hey!"

He steers the ship over the building before they could crash. Amy sighs in relief.

"Now pilot this ship or we'll let _Mikey_ here fly it again," Leo threatens playfully, jerking a thumb at Mikey.

"No, no! I'll fly it!" the Triceraton insists in fear and Amy faints from the ride. "Ames!" Leo yells in concern, shaking her. He pulls out a piece of chocolate and cracks it over her nose. She catches the scent and her eyes widen.

"I'm up, I'm up," Amy murmurs, sitting up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Triceraton home world, Donnie is guarded by two Triceratons, one of them holding his bo staff, as he walks inside the throne room. He looks at the statues of Triceratons. They walk up the stairs towards Zanramon, Mozar standing next to him. Zanramon walks down the stairs.

"All hail prime leader, Zanramon," one of the Triceratons says as the two bow. "Kneel before our great leader," he nudges Donnie and he kneels.

"You!" Zanramon exclaims in anger, pointing a finger at Donnie.

Donnie looks around, surprised that he is addressing him. "Me?"

"Finally, I can make you pay for your past crimes: Helping the Fugitoid escape, abusing _my_ royal personage by holding me hostage, disgracing our honored warriors, the Triceraton All-Stars and-and…and you stole my personal space cruiser!" Zanramon explains angrily.

"Did I do all that?" Donnie questions and smiles, "I always was an overachiever."

"Silence!" Zanramon demands, "Tell me where the Fugitoid is and I _may_ make your end a little less painful. Tell me! Where. Is. That. Robot?!"

"I. Don't. Know!" Donnie answers, in the same tone as the Triceraton leader.

"You defy me?" Zanramon questions in anger.

"No, the truth is, the Fugitoid's not on Earth anymore. He's gone, long gone," Donnie explains.

"No more lies!" He picks Donnie up. "We know the Fugitoid is here, tell us where he is or perish!"

* * *

The turtles and Amy have been flying for some time. The Triceraton gets an idea as he looks down at the control panel, seeing an emergency button. He presses it and it starts to blink, beeping quietly. Three ships close by get the signal and start to follow the ship.

"Attention fighter 29B, we see your call for assistance. What is the nature of your emergency?" they hear from the intercom.

"Emergency? What emergency?" Raph asks in confusion. They look outside at the ships. Leo gets the feeling that something had to attract the ship's attention. He looks closer and sees the emergency button.

"What did you do?" he demands.

"You are trapped. Surrender, you have no choice," the Triceraton says.

Amy glares in rage and the intercom goes off again. "Respond, 29B." Mikey looks in panic as he puts his speaker up to his mouth.

"Chhh, um, not reading you. Chhh, need repairs, chh-chhh, must return to homeworld," he explains, making static noises.

"What _kind_ of repairs?"

"There's a big hole in the…in the space engine thingy. But we're okay, it's um, not that bad," Mikey says nervously.

Leo shakes his head while Amy facepalms, shaking her head. "Why did we let him talk?" Raph questions in disbelief.

"Lesson one on saving a fellow turtle: Don't let Mikey speak," Amy deadpans with a blank look on her face.

The pilot growls and pushes everyone out of the way, "This is the pilot, I am being held hostage. Destroy the ship, destroy the ship!"

Raph growls and disables the speaker, but the message has already gone out. "Attention all squadrons, pilot 29B has been designated rouge! Terminate with extreme prejudice."

"You crazy horn head, you'll be blown to pieces too!" Raph shouts, pointing the gun at the Triceraton in anger.

"You jerk!" Amy exclaims in rage.

"I would rather be destroyed by my own people than collaborate with the enemy," the Triceraton argues.

Mikey is looking out the window, "Uh, guys? That 'destroyed by his own people' part? He's about to get his wish!"

The ship is fired at and they scream.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

The ship continues to be targeted by the three Triceraton ships. "I commend my spirit to the great horn warrior of the Bustula Nebula," the Triceraton says.

"All your commending is very commendable but," Mikey jumps in front of him, taking the steering wheel. "Out of my way!"

As Mikey steers the ship over a building, the ships causing an explosion when they fire at it. As they continue firing, Raph staggers back and looks up, seeing the ships on a radar. He smirks. "Man, I don't know which is worse," he climbs in and grabs the levers, "Mikey's flying or being shot at."

Guns shoot at the ships from behind, destroying one. "Yeah!" Raph cheers. He fires again and another ship goes down.

"I knew I should've left the ship!" Amy says to Leo, who smiles sheepishly at her.

* * *

Zanramon is talking to the United Nations representatives again about the Fugitoid. "Do you see? I have proof of your lies," he pulls Donnie onto the screen. "We captured this terrapin creature on your planet. A creature I last encountered on the far side of the galaxy, assisting the Fugitoid's escape from the Triceraton authorities," he slams Donnie's face on the screen, who seems a little unnerved by the fact that he's in front of humans. "His presence on your planet is proof that the Fugitoid is here. Give me the Fugitoid now!" he throws Donnie away.

The representatives are confused as to the Fugitoid and Donnie.

"The president is sending in the Justice Force!" one of them reports.

"The Justice Force?" While they are talking, a lone man is watching from the shadows, on the phone. He wears a black suit, white shirt, black tie, and sunglasses.

"This is Bishop. We've lost the turtles and the cryokinetic. No, no I disagree. We have to raise the stakes."

* * *

In space, five beings fly out of the shield and towards the Triceraton home world. Silver Sentry, Ananda, and Metalhead, who is perched on top of Ananda's domeoid, are flying towards the home world with two other friends. Ananda had joined the second iteration of the Justice Force after she cleared things up with her father. Silver Sentry uses his headset.

"Ananda, I just received official word. It's up to us now."

"I have Metalhead and I managed to get Tsunami from Japan and Chrysalis from India to help," she explains. Tsunami has water powers while Chrysalis has flight and telekinesis.

"Let's make this the Justice Force's finest hour," Silver Sentry declares, flying up to the home world. Ships come out from the world, firing at them. Ananda uses her domeiods to attack the home world, but they are all destroyed by the ships. Metalhead uses his hair to make a dent into the home world and Tsunami uses his powers to destroy a ship. Chrysalis uses her powers to take a ship apart, destroying it. Metalhead gets hit by a ship.

"Metalhead!" Ananda exclaims, "No!" She's struck down as well. She grabs Metalhead as the ships continue to fire at her and she protects Metalhead, going down into Earth. Tsunami destroys two ships with his water powers. The Triceraton home world uses all of its lasers to fire a blast so strong, it knocks Tsunami back. Chrysalis is using her powers when Tsunami knocks her back and they both plummet to Earth. Silver Sentry speeds through ships, destroying them.

He flies at a ship that is firing at him and grabs it, throwing it at another ship. The home world ship uses its laser to send Silver Sentry to Earth, defeating the Justice Force. The United Nations representatives have watched the whole thing.

"The Justice Force has been defeated."

"Yes, Mr. President, the mobile units give us enough for one strike. Yes. Yes, sir," the general hangs up. "I just got the word. Initiate a full-scale nuclear strike against the mother ship."

He presses a button and missiles from the army base and ships fly towards the mother ship. However, the ship that the turtles and Amy are on are in the way of the missiles. They hear the close proximity alarm.

"Now what?" Leo asks.

"The stupid humans have launched a salvo of nuclear missiles. They won't get through the shield, but at this speed, neither will we," the Triceraton explains.

"Hey! Humans aren't stupid!" Amy growls at him.

"You've obviously never played Space Destructors. Hang onto your shells, guys!" Mikey explains and pushes the lever forward, jerking the ship, startling Leo and Amy. Mikey speeds the ship through to the mother ship, about to hit the shield.

"This is gonna huuuuurt!" Mikey shouts, Leo and Amy looking in fear and the ship crashes into the shield, along with the missiles, creating an explosion.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff)_

The missiles don't even get past the shield. "We have a negative impact on the Triceraton force field. The mother ship is untouched. Repeat, negative impact."

The general looks in shock before he closes his eyes. "That was our last hope. The Earth has lost."

April, the girls, and Casey are watching the explosion in shock. Splinter's eyes open during his meditation at the booming sound. The Justice Force are watching from a hole in the ground, caused by their crash. Even Shredder, Karai, Mark, and Jared are watching from Foot headquarters.

"What should we do, master?" Karai asks.

"Wait," he answers simply. The answer shocks his trustees.

"For _what_?" Mark asks in confusion.

"To see what…opportunities present themselves." The three narrow their eyes at that.

* * *

During the explosion, it's revealed that the turtles' ship is protected by an ice barrier, managed to have gotten through the shield. Amy drops the shield, sighing in relief.

"Remind me never to get that close to a nuclear explosion again," Mikey speaks, "I decided I don't like 'em so much."

"Neither do I," Amy comments.

The Triceraton ships start to enter the home world through a doorway. "Now what? We'll never make it past the Triceraton defenses," Raph says.

"Yeah, but that freighter will," Leo replies, looking up at a freighter that is flying right above them. "We need to land right on its back, very quietly."

"No problem, one stop landing coming right up," Mikey answers, smiling.

"You're not serious," Raph deadpans.

"Absolutely. This is a standard sci-fi spaceship infiltration technique. Watch the master at work, Raphie Boy," Mikey explains and the Triceraton pilot shakes his head.

"You got this, Mikey," Amy encourages him, though slightly afraid of the outcome.

Mikey trails behind the freighter and flies above. He slowly lowers the ship down. He narrows his eyes and lands on top of the ship quietly, undetected. Raph leans in to whisper to Leo and Amy.

"I don't believe this. Mikey is actually pulling it off!" he says in disbelief.

"See, he's not completely useless," Leo tells them.

"I heard that," Mikey calls out and they look in surprise. Amy gasps and a loud slap is heard.

"Ow!" Leo and Raph call out in pain, rubbing their cheeks.

"Ouch, Ames…" Leo whines and Amy growls, crossing her arms.

"How dare you say that to him? Jerks!" she exclaims angrily. The Triceraton snickers and Amy turns to him, holding up her hand with a glare. His eyes widen and he whistles, looking outside the window.

"Freighter 239, you are clear for landing," they hear. Raph and Mikey high five each other while Leo and Amy cheer. Leo picks Amy up and spins her around. The Triceraton snorts in approval.

* * *

In the cargo bay, the guards walk past the ship. Leo, Amy, Raph, and Mikey jump down from the ship. They climb or fly up the pipes to a duct. They find themselves in at a dead end with three intersections.

"Man, getting into this place was easy," Mikey comments.

"Don't jinx it!" Raph scolds and turns to Leo. "Okay, Fearless leader, how do we find Don?"

Leo hesitates, since Donnie could be anywhere on the ship, "Uh, give me a second. If you couldn't tell, I'm making this up as I go." Amy facepalms.

Triceratons suddenly surround them from every angle.

"Halt!"

"You will be destroyed!"

"Hey, Leo, could you make up something else?" Mikey asks as they stand back to back, the Triceratons inching closer. "Something with a happy ending?"


	55. Space Invaders Part 3

**Angel: I don't know when the next update is, since I'm not done with episode four.**

 **Mikey's POV**

 _Today's forecast: Partly cloudy with a possible of…alien invasion! That's right, our old pals the Triceratons decided to pay a little visit to planet Earth. The nasty horn heads came halfway across the universe for just one thing: Professor Honeycutt, aka, the Fugitoid. Remember him? He hitched a ride back to Earth with us on our transmat push across the galaxy. But he left months ago and the Triceratons are tearing up the planet looking for him!_

 _We tried to stop 'em, but they managed to capture Donatello! So we…'borrowed' a ship and headed for the Triceraton home world. And it looks like nothing's gonna stop us from rescuing Donnie! Well, except maybe a seriously ticked off Triceratons! We get surrounded by Triceratons._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

As the Triceratons close in on them, Mikey looks around nervously. "Um, Leo, we're surrounded."

"Attack left," Leo whispers as they prepare to pull out their weapons. "On my signal," they pull out their weapons, ready to fight, but a voice stops them.

"No need to attack, my friends," a shadow emerges to reveal Traximus! "As much as I would enjoy the rematch."

"Traximus?" Raph asks in surprise. "No way!"

"Welcome to the Triceraton rebellion," Traximus bows.

"Rebellion? No way!" Raph dismisses.

"Allow me to introduce a small part of my ever-growing rebel army," he gestures to several Triceratons, Aya, and Kluh.

"Hey, I know those guys. Looks like somebody brought back a few recruits from the Battle Nexus Tournament, just like he said he would," Mikey points out. "Me? I just had to settle for bringing back…the championship trophy," Mikey brags, rubbing his hands.

"I thought we agreed you weren't gonna do that anymore," Raph pulls Mikey by his mask tails and smacks him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Not gonna lie, he had it coming," Amy whispers to Leo and they both chuckle.

* * *

In the throne room, Donnie is lying on the floor, the glowing light forms around his wrists that he and the others were restricted by when they were prisoned. Mozar walks up to him and grabs him by the wrists.

"Listen you pea-brained gecko, how many times do I have to tell you? The Fugitoid is Not. On. Earth!" Donnie insists.

"Our brains may be small, terrapin scum," Mozar drags him to the screen, "but our tracking equipment does not lie." He throws him in front of the screen. "The Fugitoid's teleportation for a leech directly to your planet."

"He _was_ on Earth, but he's not there anymore!" Donnie explains.

Zanramon pauses before leaning in, "Then where is he?"

Donnie couldn't tell him he left with the Utroms. The Triceratons could go after them and the Fugitoid, possibly destroying their planet and the whole world! And he promised to keep their existence a secret. "I…I can't tell you that."

"Can't…or _won't?"_ Zanramon presses.

Donnie simply turns around, facing his shell to the prime leader.

"Very well. We 'pea-brained geckos' will just have to extract the information from your oversized terrapin brain," Zanramon explains. Mozar places some kind of helmet on Donnie's head. He struggles to not think of anything that would give the Fugitoid away.

"Struggle all you want. There is no resisting the Triceraton mind probe," Zanramon tells him and flashbacks of all of their adventures appear on the screen behind them.

* * *

The turtles and Amy are lead to an underground shelter, undetected by any Triceratons. "Man, you got some horns, Traximus," Raph comments, "putting your rebel face right under the prime leader's nose."

"Zanramon is too focused on his insane war against the Federation to notice us," Traximus explains. "He has driven the Triceraton Republic to the brink of destruction. That is why he _must_ be overthrown," Traximus clenches his fist.

"Can't you just hold a recall election?" Mikey jokes.

"Pretty sure they don't do that here," Amy replies and a Triceraton slams into Mikey. Raph laughs at this.

"Thanks pal, you just saved me the trouble of doing it myself."

Amy gives a thumbs up. Traximus gestures to four familiar Triceratons behind Leo and Amy, "You remember Monza-Ram and his Triceraton All-Stars."

"Didn't we open a major can of butt kick on you guys in the Tri sports arena?" Mikey questions. "Of course, that was nothing compared to my unprecedented victory in the Battle Nexus championship!" Mikey brags, waving his hands in the air. They watch him.

"Is it possible your brother has grown even more annoying since last we met?" Monza-Ram asks as he shakes Raph, Leo and Amy's hands.

"It's a rare gift," Mikey comments.

"Yeah, and I wish we could exchange it," Raph says, hands on his hips.

Leo walks up to Traximus. "So, Traximus, do you think your troops can help us spring Donatello?"

"Monza-Ram and Aya will assist you, but beware. The prime leader has sworn a personal vengeance on you turtles and human," Traximus warns. "What exactly did you do to him?" he places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Other than take him hostage, get him blasted by his own troops, steal his space cruiser and get it blown to atoms all while escaping with the Fugitoid?" Leo asks before crossing his arms. "Not much."

"I hope Donnie is okay…" Amy murmurs in worry and concern, having a feeling that something bad is happening to him.

* * *

Donnie tries to resist the mind probe as his memories start to lead up to where they were helping the Fugitoid escape in Zanramon's space cruiser.

"Master Splinter! Lia!" Donnie exclaims and his voice echoes into both of their minds. Splinter is meditating in his room when he hears the voice while Amy is trailing behind the group. They both gasp and close their eyes.

"My son, we are with you."

"Donnie, fight it. You can't let them know where the Fugitoid is. We are with you," Amy's voice echoes in Donnie's mind, as does Splinter's.

The mind probe is shorted out, just as the location of Fugitoid is about to be revealed. "Impossible, no one has ever resisted the mind probe!" Mozar exclaims in shock as he takes the device off Donnie's head.

"Clearly, the Earth creature has something to hide. But we have other methods of making you talk," Zanramon points out.

"I'll never tell you _anything_!" Donnie hisses. Zanramon kneels down to him.

"Not even to save your miserable brothers and sister?" Zanramon asks and Donnie gasps. "Oh yes, we know they are in the same city where we apprehended you."

Zanramon appears on the United Nations screen once again, Donnie next to him. "Attention people of Earth, since you persist in your defiance by not giving up the Fugitoid, we will continue to remove your cities from the planet and take them apart bit by bit until we find him!" Bishop is watching intensely. "Starting with this densely populated island metropolis!"

The home world fires its lasers around New York, preparing to lift it up into space like Beijing. The lasers start to destroy buildings and streets. They circle a chunk of New York and people run away as it heads towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Amy flies in front of the logo and releases snow)_

The Brooklyn Bridge gets torn in half, falling into the river below. Donnie, Zanramon, and Mozar watch from the screen.

"Your brothers and sister are down there. Tell me where the Fugitoid is and I _won't_ have them hunted down and destroyed!" the prime leader demands. Donnie cringes.

* * *

Casey, the girls, and April walk through the sewers. They were starting to get worried about the turtles and Amy, since it had been hours.

"Remind me again why we're walking through the stinking sewers?" Casey complains.

"Because the guys weren't back at the park. We can't contact them without a Shell Cell. Heading back to the lair is the only thing that makes sense," April explains.

"And we don't have Shell Cells yet!" Lily exclaims.

"Because they don't want us going on their oh so dangerous missions," Ann mutters bitterly.

"Yeah well, I think-" Rumbling stops Casey short.

The lasers continue to cut through New York and a large waterfall appears at the end of the sewer tunnel.

"I think, uh, I think we oughta-"

"Run for our lives!" Lily shouts and they speed off to a ladder, climbing it just before they get swept away by sewer water. They peek through a manhole and duck when a Triceraton walks past them. They lift the cover again and crawl out of the sewers. They look up to see the home world taking apart the city.

"Something tells me it's gonna take a while to get back to the lair," April says nervously and they run off. What they don't know is that two operatives are watching them from the alleyway nearby.

"Still no sign of the turtles and the girl, but we've ID'd four of their associates."

"Shadow them," Bishop orders, "We need to follow every possible lead to the Fugitoid."

Bishop watches from the roof of the United Nations as the city continues to be taken apart. He presses his phone to his ear.

"Look, my agents are closing in, but _you_ need to handle the Triceratons. We had a deal, remember?"

A voice responds to him. "Well it's a little hard to hold up my end of the bargain when they're slicing New York off the face of the planet!"

* * *

The turtles, Amy, Monza Ram, and Aya enter the sewer part of the ship. "First we'll need to get to a monitor station and determine where they're holding your brother. We'll make our way through the—"

"Sewers!" the turtles and Amy finish.

"Never fails," Raph comments.

"So I still don't understand," Leo speaks as they walk. "How does a Triceraton All-Star like you end up fighting for the rebellion?"

"Zanramon threw the entire team in prison after our humiliating defeat at your hands. Traximus helped us escape. Now my allegiance is only to him," Monza Ram explains.

"Hey," Mikey pushes past Leo and Amy, who trips into the sewage, "Speaking of humiliating defeat, did I happen to mention I'm a Battle Nexus Champion?" Mikey strikes a victory pose. Raph growls, about to smack him, but Leo stops him. He smacks Mikey on the head.

"Ow! Et tu, Leo?" Mikey replies, rubbing his head.

"Not only did you bring it up, you got Ames dirty," Leo responds as Amy walks next to him, covered in sewer water. She has a hardened glare on her face, clenching her fists. Mikey smiles sheepishly.

* * *

The Triceratons are doing a check on the sectors. "Sector Zag, all clear."

"Sector Rez, all clear."

"Sector Narza, all clear."

There's suddenly an explosion underneath them. "Sector right under your noses, not clear!" Mikey exclaims as they are engulfed in smoke. Punching and kicking noises are heard before Mikey emerges, disarming a Triceraton and knocking him out. Leo comes out of nowhere and disarms the second Triceraton before laying on his back and kicking him down. Raph rolls, taking a Triceraton with him and kicking him down. Monza Ram grabs a Triceraton by the collar and throws him to the ground. One of them is backing away when Aya grabs him by the arm and kicks him down. Amy backflips, landing on a Triceraton's head before landing, throwing the Triceraton over her body.

"We came, we saw, we kicked some shell!" Raph comments with a smile.

"Yes, but it won't be long before they realize the security system has been breached. We'll need to work fast," Aya starts to go through the map of the ship. Monza Ram sees something, "Wait, go back!"

She does as she is told and a green circle bleeps on the screen. "The good news is your brother is on this base. The bad news is he's with the prime leader in the throne room."

"Can you get us in?" Leo questions and Monza nods.

"Perhaps, if we can overcome a few obstacles."

They hear an alarm and Mikey looks at the door. He sees a few Triceratons running towards the room. "Um, would one of those obstacles be a bunch of heavily armed guards?"

They press a button to get past the shielded door and start firing. Meanwhile, the home world ship has finished making its marks on New York. The smaller checkmark lands in New York and the shield surrounds, just like last time with Beijing. A chunk of the city starts to lift up. Donnie watches from the throne room.

"Wait, stop!" he protests, "I'm telling you, the Fugitoid is not on Earth!"

"And why should we believe you?" Zanramon questions accusingly, pointing a finger at him. He didn't trust them or any of his siblings for stealing his space cruiser and letting the Fugitoid escape, costing them a victory in their war with the Federation.

"Can't you just scan for his positronic energy signature or something?" Donnie asks. Mozar and Zanramon laugh at him.

"What kind of _fools_ do you take us for? Positronic energy signatures are as common as space dust!" Zanramon tells him.

"Not on Earth. Our technology isn't advanced enough," Donnie explains.

"What! Why was I not informed of this?" Zanramon demands, turning to Mozar. He backs away nervously.

"Naturally, we just assumed—"

"We Triceratons assume nothing except…victory! Initiate positronic energy scan, now!" Zanramon interrupts, irritated.

"Yes, prime leader!" Mozar salutes and goes to the control panel, starting up the scan.

"This had better not be one of your terrapin tricks," Zanramon tells Donnie. "Or a way to stall for time perhaps while your brothers and sister commit some act of sabotage!"

"My siblings? Are you kidding? They wouldn't be caught _dead_ in this place," Donnie denies, smiling nervously. The door opens from down the hall.

"Prime leader!" a Triceraton calls out, Amy and his brothers in tow.

"Excuse the interruption, but these spies were caught attempting to take over our security post."

Donnie cringes at this revelation. "'Wouldn't be caught dead in this place,' eh?" Zanramon mocks. "Well, they have been caught!"

The Triceraton and Zanramon walk up to each other. "And now they will be exterminated," Zanramon points a laser gun at the four.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo behind him and takes a stance)_

"You five will now answer for all the crimes you've committed against the Triceraton Republic! And don't think I've forgotten about my space cruiser," Zanramon hisses.

"How could he let us forget?" Amy mutters to Leo.

"Excuse me, prime leader," the guard interrupts, saluting, "but would it not be best to prolong their agony in your private torture chamber?"

"Ah," Zanramon replies in approval, setting down his gun, "Excellent suggestion, guard. Make it so."

"Yes sir!" the guard answers and takes them away as Zanramon laughs. They walk down the hall, the guard watching over them.

"Well guys, this is your idea of a rescue? It's pretty lame," Donnie scolds and they suddenly stop, turning to the guard.

He looks around for any Triceratons before taking off his helmet before nodding to Amy. "Huh?" Donnie asks as Amy closes her eyes, freezing their restraints. They break off, to his shock.

"You were saying?" Leo asks smugly. He turns to the Triceraton guard, who takes off his helmet to reveal Monza Ram.

"Monza Ram! Oookay, open mouth, insert foot," Donnie comments, feeling a bit stupid.

"Never doubt us, D," Amy replies, winking.

"But if you could do that, why didn't you in the throne room?" Donnie questions in surprise.

"And have a dangerous alien race kidnap us again? You must really not know me," Amy retorts playfully.

Monza Ram pulls out a vent. "Come, we must get you to an escape ship."

* * *

The scan is almost halfway done and so far, zip. "We've scanned half the planet, sir. Not one positronic energy signature. Maybe the terrapin was telling the truth," Mozar explains to an angry looking Zanramon.

"No! The Fugitoid must be here! He has to be here!" Zanramon insists, slamming his fist on his throne. A call comes in from a security post and the Triceraton calling seems to be nude.

"Sir, three terrapin creatures, the girl, an unknown alien, and one of our own attacked us and stole my uniform," he reports, rubbing his head.

"What?!" Zanramon questions in surprise, realizing that the turtles and Amy are making their escape. "Seal off the base! Do not let those creatures escape!"

"All units, full alert. All units, full alert. We have alien intruders. Commence Tri base lockdown immediately," a voice says in the ship docks. "I repeat, full alert!" the turtles, Amy, and Monza Ram sneak in through a hole and hide behind some explosives.

Leo and Raph tip one over to the floor quietly. They and Monza Ram roll them to the guards, who look in confusion. Monza Ram and Amy fire laser guns at the explosives, setting them on fire and causing explosions. The guards now distracted, the five sneak past the smoke. Monza Ram hurls an explosive in the air and sets it off. As the fire gets larger, the turtles and Amy stop at a ship, one that is very familiar.

"Hey, this is the prime leader's ship," Mikey speaks. "Didn't we steal this once before?"

"And guess what?" Leo asks. "We're stealing it again."

"Anything to imagine the look on his face, I'm in!" Amy exclaims and they run towards Zanramon's space cruiser, jumping in. Monza Ram rolls away more explosives, setting some off near him. He jumps to the door of the cruiser, looking down at the five.

"Good luck, my friends," he tells them and closes the door. Mikey and Raph get into the gun stations like last time.

"Good thing we already know how to fly this thing," Mikey comments. Leo and Donnie hop into the front seats. Amy flies into the head chair and sits down.

"Actually, the Fugitoid piloted last time," Donnie points out as he and Leo try to work the controls. They get into a bumpy start, flying around. The guards start to fire at them.

"Mikey, Raph, engage enemies!" Amy exclaims, pointing to them. Mikey and Raph do as she says, using the weapons to knock down the guards. They fly out through the hole and into space. Amy sighs in relief, leaning back against the chair.

"Prime leader, the, uh, the-the terrapin creatures and the girl have stolen your private space cruiser…again," a Triceraton nervously reports to Zanramon.

"Whaaat?!" Zanramon exclaims, slapping his forehead. "I just had it detailed!" He turns to Mozar, "Don't just stand there, destroy those creatures! And tell Engineering to start building me a new cruiser!"

Mozar salutes and runs off.

"All combat pirates, to your fliers immediately! All pilots to tri-fighters immediately!" Unbeknownst to them, Aya had set explosives everywhere. She presses a button, setting them off and destroying the ships.

"Prime leader, the tri fighters on the space have been sabotaged," the Triceraton tells Zanramon. He angrily slams his fist on his throne, breaking a piece off.

"Deploy the tri bases! I want those terrapin and cryokinetic terrorists vaporized, do you hear me? _Vaporized!_ " he demands, clenching his fist. The bases break off from the home world and start to go after the cruiser.

"Planet Earth, dead ahead!" Donnie reports.

"Excellent piloting, soldiers!" Amy says like a general. Leo turns to Donnie.

"She's enjoying this a little bit too much," Leo whispers.

"Well, she's _your_ girlfriend, probably gets it from you," Donnie jokes.

"My orders must be carried out without question!" Amy calls out.

One of the bases releases a large energy beam at the cruiser. Mikey sees it on his screen. "I'm worried about dead behind, as in our dead behinds!"

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo takes a stance with his swords, making an X)_

The energy beams gets closer to them as they reach Earth. "Sit tight and hold onto your lunches!" Donnie calls out.

"Hey! I say that!" Amy exclaims, pouting. The ship flies up, the beam following their every single move.

"Hey, no fair!" Mikey whines.

"It must be a smart weapon," Donnie explains.

"Well we better get smarter, because it's right on our tail!" Raph replies.

"Right now, that's the least of our problems!" Donnie answers nervously as they fly towards the bases. They fire two more beams and they dodge them, spinning around. They all scream, Mikey in excitement. They fly towards Earth again, the beams still following them. Zanramon watches from the throne room. Mozar steps up to him.

"Prime leader, the planetary scan is complete. Negative on all positronic energy signatures."

"The Fugitoid is not on Earth?" Zanramon questions in disbelief. "Then this entire invasion has been a colossal waste of time and resources!"

"The high council will not be pleased," Mozar points out.

"I'm the high council!" Zanramon shouts, slamming his fist. "Besides, I can still save face with the destruction of those terrapin and human creatures!"

The energy beams are still going after the space cruiser. "Can't you do anything to shake those things, Donnie?" Raph asks in annoyance.

"Don't you get it, Raph?" Donnie replies, "Those energy spheres follow us wherever we go!"

"So maybe it's time to start using that to our advantage," Leo tells him.

Donnie nods, "Right."

"We need to direct them on a different target," Amy explains.

"Why is she bossing us around?" Mikey asks Raph, who rolls his eyes.

They enter past the shield and fly to where New York is being lifted. They see a Tri base. "Special delivery!" Mikey exclaims as they fly through a hole. The energy spheres follow them, destroying the mechanisms to lift New York in the process. The chunk lifts back down in place.

"Way to go, Donnie!" Mikey cheers. "How'd you know that was gonna work like that?"

"Actually, I didn't," Donnie answers.

Zanramon stands up, growling angrily. He screams in rage, pulling out a device and throwing it at the screen, causing an explosion. "Why can't anything go right?"

"Actually sir, our planetary scan picked up another teleportation trail," Mozar explains, referring to the transmat that teleported the Fugitoid and Utroms away. "One leading _away_ from Earth. Apparently, the Fugitoid was on the planet briefly, then teleported off."

"Then perhaps our search has not been in vain," Zanramon says happily, "Quickly, plot a course to follow that trail at once. Alert all ships! We're leaving this miserable backwater planet."

All the bases go back to the homeworld. Raph looks from his window to see them leaving.

"So the horn heads are packing it in," he points out.

"Looks like we saved the Earth from the alien invasion," Leo says and Amy giggles, hugging him from behind.

"Awesome! We'll get a hero's welcome, dinner with the president, a made-for-tv movie!" Mikey exclaims in excitement, the others staring at him blankly.

"Or we could just continue hiding in the sewers and let someone else grab the glory," he finishes sheepishly.

"We know what really happened," Amy comments.

"Look on the bright side," Donnie speaks, "we got a cool spaceship out of the deal. And more importantly, this whole Fugitoid crisis is finally over."

At the destroyed TCRI building, an energy beam appears out of nowhere and the Fugitoid appears! He looks around.

"Oh dear, am I too late?"


	56. Worlds Collide Part 1

**Fugitoid's POV**

 _A message from Professor Honeycutt to the Utrom High Council. My dear friends, by the time you receive this, I shall be gone. This morning, a subspace viewing device planted on the Earth, alerted me to the planet's imminent fate. As you know, both the Triceratons and the Federation want the plans for my teleportal device so that they may use it to further their war of annihilation against each other. They will destroy the Earth in their hunt for me._

 _I have calculated and recalculated the probabilities, and there is only one sure solution. I must erase all information pertaining to the teleportal and then surrender myself to the enemy. I know the risks are high and there is a 95.6 percent certainty that I will not return. But I beseech you, do not try to stop me, for it is as they say, greater love has no robot than this that he lay down his ram for his friends._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The tri bases leave after they figure out the trail of the Fugitoid. "Order from prime leader, all units return to shuttle. We are withdrawing. Repeat, withdrawing."

Donnie flies Zanramon's space cruiser over New York City. "Well guys," Leo speaks, "that's that. The Triceratons are leaving. We did it!"

"Yay!" Amy cheers, hugging Leo from behind and kissing his cheek. Leo blushes.

"You know, saving the human race gives me a warm fuzzy feeling deep down in my shell," Donnie comments, putting his hands behind his head. The others stare at him.

"Reports are coming in from all across the world," a news reporter says from all the radios, "The Triceratons are pulling out. It is over. Earth has been spared. And while authorities still aren't sure why the Triceratons came or what it was exactly that they were after, one thing is for sure, it's good to be alive." April and Casey hug each other in April's van before looking into each other's eyes. They share a kiss.

The space cruiser flies past them and Casey pulls away. "Wow."

"Don, the last thing we need right now is to be the center of attention," Leo explains cautiously.

"Leo, we're flying an 80-ton imperial space cruiser down Fifth Avenue," Raph replies. "It's a little hard to keep it on the down-low."

"If we keep this up, they'll think we're the Triceratons," Amy tells him.

A call comes in from the Shell Cell. Mikey picks it up, "This is the Mikey party-line. What up?"

"Michelangelo?" Fugitoid asks from the phone.

"Professor Honeycutt?" Mikey questions. "No way! Hang on, I'll put you on speaker," he does so. "We were just talking about you, your ears must be burning."

Fugitoid shakes his head from the destroyed TCRI building, "Not so, my ears are a steel alloy. It would have to be over 25,000 degrees Fahrenheit for combustion to occur."

"Um, that's not exactly what I meant," Mikey answers sheepishly.

"Professor, your interstellar signal is so clear," Donnie says in surprise, "It sounds like you're only a mile away."

"Oh no," Fugitoid explains, "not a mile away. I'm at least 2.1 miles away, at the site of the TCRI building."

"Here? On Earth?" Mikey, Leo and Amy ask in surprise.

"Oh boy," Raph comments.

"We'll be right there, professor, don't move," Leo tells Fugitoid and stands up, "Donnie we need to hide this thing, pronto!"

* * *

After they find a place to hide the cruiser, the turtles and Amy are nearly there at the TCRI building, or what was left of it. Since it's day time, they have to extremely careful here. Leo gestures to the others when it's safe to move and they run to the fence of the building. Donnie stops and gives Leo, Raph, and Mikey a boost with his bo staff over the fence. Amy flies herself and Donnie over the fence and run up to Fugitoid, who is patiently waiting.

"It is ever so good to see my friends again," Fugitoid says happily.

"I wish we could say the same, but the Triceratons are here looking for you," Leo explains.

"Fugitoid, you shouldn't even be here," Amy tells him in worry.

"I know," Fugitoid stands up, "that is why I am here to give my silver. I have just broadcast a message to the Triceratons' prime leader."

"You what?!" the five of them shout.

"Are you crazy?" Raph asks.

* * *

Zanramon is ordering his troops in the Triceraton home world. "Activate no field, repair engines for full bayan burn."

"Sir, incoming message marked urgent," a Triceraton reports and he looks in surprise when he sees who it is, "Sir, it's the Fugitoid."

"What? By the horn of Hagalier, stop everything!" Zanramon demands and everyone stops. "Put it on screen!" The Fugitoid appears on the screen.

"Prime leader Zanramon, you have hunted me across galaxies and shown no mercy to those who stood in your way. This cannot continue. I am here on Earth to surrender myself to you and spare countless, billions of lives." The message stops there.

"Deploy that transmission. Scrap all fighters! I want our troops down there immediately!" every Triceraton in the room scrambles around, following orders. "Now, bring me that robot's metal hide," he laughs evilly.

* * *

The turtles and Amy try to reason with the robot's rash decision.

"Professor, are you crazy? Do you know what the Triceratons will do to you?" Donnie questions, shaking the robot by the shoulders.

"And what they'll do with your knowledge of Utrom technology?" Leo finishes.

Fugitoid shakes his head, "Never fear, friends. I've already wiped my memory clean of any vital information."

"But Professor, they'll take you apart finding that out," Donnie tells him.

"You can't do this, Fugitoid," Amy explains in concern.

"I'm rather hoping they do. I have a little surprise for them," Fugitoid answers.

"Great, just what we need," Raph pulls out his sais, "The professor's off his shell."

"We'll think of something," Leo assures Fugitoid and turns to Donnie, "Donnie, how long till the Triceratons get here?"

"Oh, I'd say…" Donnie looks up at the sky, "Roughly about two seconds!"

They look up to see the Triceratons flying towards them, firing their lasers.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

The Triceratons continue to fire at the six and they surround the Fugitoid, protecting him. "I guess they got my message!"

"Keep your head down, professor," Mikey tells him, pushing the robot's head down. However, the robot backs away, waving his hands as the turtles and Amy deflect the lasers.

"Yoo hoo! I'm over here!" As they fire at the robot, Leo pushes him down. "Professor!"

"What the shell are you doing?" he demands.

"I told you, I'm giving myself up!" Fugitoid tells him.

Amy makes an ice barrier in front of them to distract the Triceratons. Donnie turns to Fugitoid, "You're crazy, professor!"

Leo helps Fugitoid up, "We can't let you do this!"

"Uh, guys, a little help here?!" Amy calls out as the Triceratons break the barrier. They proceed to fire at her, but she backflips away from them.

"Surrender the Fugitoid, now!"

"Look out!" Leo shouts as they fire at the fence, making a hole, leading to a manhole. "Guys, the horn heads just gave us an out!"

Fugitoid steps further to the Triceratons, persistent to be captured. "Over here! Here I am!"

"Raph, get the professor!" Leo orders and starts to run.

"My pleasure!" Raph answers, grabbing Fugitoid and running after his brothers, Fugitoid protesting.

"Put me down! Please! You must let go, I must surrender!"

"Sorry professor, we turtles and ice princess don't know the meaning of surrender," Raph tells him.

"Well, it's a verb which means to give-watch out!"

A Triceraton blocks them from the manhole. "You should've done as you were told, terrapins and human." Leo jumps up and disarms him. Donnie kicks him and Mikey knocks him into the window of a building. Amy looks at him.

"I'm not paying for that."

Donnie opens the manhole cover and Raph jumps in first with the Fugitoid, followed by Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Amy. She closes the cover as she evades the lasers.

"My friends, I assure you, I have NOT fired my circuits," Fugitoid insists as they run through the sewers. "I know what I am doing. You must let me go!"

They stop and look around for Triceratons. "I calculated the probabilities, I'm 99.93 percent certain my plan will succeed."

"But at what cost, professor?" Leo questions as Raph puts him down. "Look, just give us some time to think of another plan and _please_ , stop giving them our location!"

"Oh, but I'm not. They found us unaided," Fugitoid explains.

"But how?" Mikey asks.

Donnie gives a guilty look. "Uh, well, that actually may be kind of my fault. I sort of showed the Triceratons how to scan for the professor's Fugitoid body's positronic energy signature. It was the only way to convince them that the professor wasn't on Earth."

"Well he's on Earth now!" Raph retorts and Amy slaps his arm harshly.

"Raph, he did what he had to do and we weren't expecting the Fugitoid to come back, cut him some slack!" she scolds.

"Don, just how accurate is this scan?" Leo asks as they pull out their weapons. "Miles, city blocks?"

"…Inches," Donnie answers sheepishly.

Mozar and some Triceratons follow the trail on their hovercraft. "The positronic energy readings grow stronger, this way."

They get to a dead end, where the Fugitoid is, although the others are nowhere to be seen. "Hello Triceratons, over here! Hello there!"

"Greetings, Professor Honeycutt. We've been looking for you for some time," Mozar replies, smirking.

"I'm glad you found me. It saved me quite a walk."

"Get him!" Mozar orders and two guards jumps down from the hovercraft, snatching him by the arms. "Prime leader will be quite pleased indeed."

Mikey ambushes a guard from the water, throwing him over his shoulder. Raph comes up behind the other Triceraton and punches him down.

"Professor, next time we say hide," Raph tells Fugitoid, but is interrupted by the Triceratons firing lasers, "Hide!"

They grab him and disappear into the sewer water. The Triceratons continue firing to where they disappeared, but Mozar stops them. "Cease fire! We must capture the professor unharmed!"

He pulls out his tracker for the positronic signature and a dot is slowly moving away. "Follow the signal! Don't let them escape! Move out!"

They fly away, following the signal from the tracker. "You can run, professor, but you cannot hide."

* * *

The turtles and Amy run as fast as they can, holding Fugitoid along the way. "You're going the wrong way, the Triceratons are back there!" Mikey throws Fugitoid over his shoulder. "Really, this is quite much!Triceratons, help! I'm over here!"

"Shut up!" all of them yell as they stop, trying to catch their breath. Amy places her hands on her knees, gasping for air.

"We…gotta keep moving," Leo speaks, "The Triceratons won't stop…for a second!"

Fugitoid steps in front of them, "My friends, you must let me implement my plan. I cannot allow the Triceratons' rampage to continue because of me!"

"Professor, this isn't…your fault," Amy pants and they turn to her. "Here," Leo holds out a water bottle and she takes it, drinking it slowly.

"Thank you…what was I gonna say? Oh yeah. Fugitoid, just because the Triceratons and Federation are at each other's throats, doesn't mean you can do anything to stop them. We barely made it out alive last time, remember. The only thing you can do is leave them alone to settle this themselves. I know it's difficult, but you have to try. Giving yourself up to be scrap metal is definitely not the solution here. Just let us think of something so that everyone gets out of this alive."

"I have made up my mind and you can't stop me, Amelia, although that was an excellent speech," Fugitoid tells her, and walks towards the brick wall, Amy giving a look of shock. He jumps up repeatedly, waving his arms.

"Triceratons! Come get me! Yoo hoo!"

Mikey and Raph try to hold him down, the other three watching.

"We've got to stop him," Leo tells Amy and Donnie, "for his own good."

Donnie glances at the Fugitoid before shrugging at the two. "Lia already tried, and you saw how that turned out!"

"Don, do something!" Mikey calls out as the Fugitoid continues to call for the Triceratons.

Donnie takes the robot's head, twists it, and pulls it out, to their surprise.

"Um, that was kind of extreme," Mikey comments.

" _Donnie!"_ Amy yells.

"I panicked!" Donnie answers.

"What the shell was that? You didn't have to do that to him!" Amy retorts.

"You're way too nice, you know that?" Raph asks, crossing his arms and she glares at him.

"Don, is there any way to turn off the signal the Triceratons are tracking?" Leo questions.

"Well, I could try to mask it somehow, but it's gonna take time," he looks down at Fugitoid's head with a smile, "And maybe the professor can give us a hand!"

"Donatello…why are you looking at me like that?" Fugitoid asks hesitantly.

* * *

The Triceratons are getting closer to the Fugitoid, Mozar leading the troops. "We have him. Arm your weapons!" They do as he says and they stop at an intersection.

"The signal is strongest here," Mozar looks at the tracker, "He should be right…" the signals split into five. "What? Five signals? I don't understand! Divide into units, follow all five signals! Take the robot alive! And destroy anyone who gets in your way!"

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter takes a stance, breaking the logo)_

* * *

Splinter is meditating in the training area, at peace. He suddenly senses something coming and he opens his eyes in confusion to see Mikey looking around for his flying skateboard. "Michelangelo?"

"Master Splinter, have you seen my hoverboard?" he asks, running around as he searches.

"Michelangelo, what is going on?" Splinter questions, "Where are your brothers and sister?"

Mikey runs back to Splinter and bows, "Sorry sensei, I'm kinda in a hurry," he looks to the side and smiles, "Ah, there it is! Come to papa, baby!"

He prepares to leave with his flying skateboard, but Splinter steps in front of him, demanding about what is going on.

"Michelangelo, I demand an explanation!"

"No can do, Master Splinter," Mikey answers to Splinter's surprise, "If I don't get out of here and fast, you're gonna have some very rude houseguests!" he hops on his skateboard, "I'll explain later, I promise." He starts it up and flies away, Splinter protesting.

"Michelangelo? Come back here! Where are your brothers and sister? You must…" Splinter sighs and shakes his head, not wanting to know anymore.

* * *

Mikey flies his skateboard in the sewers, stopping at a hole in the wall. "Climb on, professor," he takes Fugitoid's arm, "we gotta fly!"

In the basement where the Battle Shell is, Raph gets his Shell Cycle ready. "Right, now that we've got us some wheels, hold on tight, professor!" Fugitoid gets on the bike and Raph revs it, driving away.

In an alley way, Leo opens up a manhole cover, looking around. "Coast looks clear," he climbs out, reaching into the manhole. "Come on professor, we have to keep moving," he takes Fugitoid's arm.

Amy flies above New York and lands on a rooftop, flapping her wings. She looks around and smiles. "Alright professor, let's get going," Fugitoid's leg steps out from the shadows.

At the dumpster, Donnie is guarding Fugitoid's head. "Donatello, this doesn't feel right," Fugitoid protests. "Not only am I spread all over town, but I'm still no closer to achieving my goal."

As it turns out, the others are only carrying Fugitoid's parts: Mikey and Leo with his arms, and Raph and Amy with his legs. Donnie picks up Fugitoid's head. "Your plan is too risky, we can't just let them have you. We have to hide your signal. The guys are gonna keep the heat off us as long as they can, but if you don't help us, the Triceratons will catch them! And obliterate them!"

Fugitoid looks up at him, "I…I don't want to see you or your siblings hurt," he sighs. "I will help you."

"Greetings Donatello," Donnie looks up to see the professor and his friends, who were kidnapped by the Garbageman. "Always a pleasure to see you in our humble habitation."

"Professor!" Donnie exclaims happily.

"Yes?" Fugitoid asks, since the turtles addressed him with the same name.

"No, not you, the other professor," Donnie answers.

"What you got there?"

"Uh, it's a talking football," Donnie explains nervously, throwing Fugitoid up in the air as example.

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Listen professor," Donnie speaks, "is that package I left still here?"

"Absolutely," the professor answers and bows, "a promise made is a debt unpaid. I let none lay a hand on it," he jerks his thumb behind a stacked pile of compacted cars.

"Thanks, professor," Donnie says gratefully, "Gotta run!"

"Very nice to meet you!" Fugitoid calls out as Donnie runs to the 'package,' which is revealed to be the same helicopter he and the others stole when they battled Shredder at his headquarters.

"Ah, the younger generation," the professor comments as they watch Donnie fly away, "Always on the move. I have a theory about on that."

His friends groan, since he still gives out his theories and they would have to listen to yet another one.

* * *

Donnie flies the helicopter, the Fugitoid's head sitting beside him. "Hopefully this helicopter my brothers, sister, and I borrowed from the Shredder will throw the Triceratons off our track. They'll be looking for us on the ground."

As soon as he says that, two Triceratons, along with Mozar, on a hovercraft float up in front of them. "Or not!"

"I don't know how you managed to confuse our scanners, but you will not live long enough to explain!" he tells them.

"I'll try and shake 'em while you work out a way to disguise that signal of yours!" Donnie says to Fugitoid.

"Righteo!" he answers and his head is knocked back a bit as Donnie dodges the lasers from the Triceratons. He maneuvers through them all, flying away as they continue to chase him.

* * *

Mikey flies past some pipes in the sewers, holding onto Fugitoid's arm. A Triceraton comes out of nowhere and looks at his scanner.

"Yo ugly!" he looks in surprise when he sees Mikey. "Talk to the hand!" he knocks the Triceraton down with Fugitoid's arm, laughing as he speeds away. The Triceraton struggles to get up. Mikey turns to see more of them heading his way. They fire at him and he screams, flying past them. They begin to chase him through the sewers, Mikey hitting some pipes. He flies into a tunnel and shouts in surprise when he sees water at the end of the small opening. He laughs, forming an idea.

He flies into the hole, which is too small for the Triceratons to fit through. They crash and there's an explosion.

* * *

A Triceraton flies into an alley, right above Leo. He looks down and decides to distract him…by mimicking Fugitoid's voice. "Oh dear, I'm over here and it's quite, um, extraordinary." He is silently glad Amy wasn't around to hear him, or else she would never let him live it down.

The Triceraton hears his voice and flies up to the rooftops…only to see Fugitoid's arm. He looks at his scanner, which is giving off the signal. "Commander, I found the Fugitoid…or existing piece of it."

Leo leaps up from behind and kicks the Triceraton down, making him crash into the wall.

"One down, 10,000 to go," Leo says as he puts away his swords. He runs for Fugitoid's arm and grabs it, "Come on, professor." He jumps off the rooftops.

* * *

Amy is flying above the rooftops, holding onto one of Fugitoid's legs. She giggles as she listens to Leo do a bad impression of Fugitoid on her Shell Cell. "Totally gonna make fun of him for this."

She is suddenly fired at and she flies past them. She stops and turns back to see Triceratons firing at her on their hovercraft. She sighs in fake boredom and flies faster, passing the Channel Six building. She fires an ice blast at a Triceraton, making him go down. A laser hits her arm and she hisses in pain, clutching her wrist. She growls and puts Fugitoid's leg in her mouth, using both her hands to fire a blizzard at them. They scream as they tumble down on a roof. Amy smirks and flies away.

* * *

Raph rides his Shell Cycle, Triceratons flying after him. He drives down a bridge and lands on a river, one of Bishop's aides preparing to fire at him nearby.

"Pawn to Bishop. Target in sight. Requesting permission to fire, sir."

"Permission granted."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

Raph, unaware of the aide preparing to hit him, tries to shake off the Triceraton that is inching right behind him.

"Bishop to Pawn, I repeat, take the shot," Bishop orders from the headset. The Triceraton grabs Raph's arm and the aide fires, "Yes sir."

Fortunately, he hits the Triceraton and not Raph, who is surprised at what happened. "What the?!" He drives away, not giving it a second thought. Bishop's pawn watches him drive away.

"Pawn to Bishop one, intervention successful."

* * *

"In test robot onboard. Study confirmed. 12 quadrant, message received, sergeant. Continue observation."

In a black van, Bishop walks through, who is talking to his partner on the headset. "We have confirmation. The turtle creatures and the cryokinetic human girl are in possession of the Fugitoid," he looks at a map in front of him. "And the Triceratons are closing in, but counter measures are in place. Rest assured, my friend, both of us will get what we're after. You have my personal guarantee."

* * *

Up in the air, Donnie is still being chased by the Triceratons. "Donatello, I'm ready," Fugitoid speaks, "I finished creating an inverted sine wave," Fugitoid's head rolls towards the floor, but Donnie adjusts it for him, "but not a fiber signal. And make me visible to tracking."

"Perfect," Donnie answers, "Now all we have to do is broadcast it. Hang on!" Donnie flies off, evading lasers along the way.

Leo is jumping off a rooftop, talking to Amy on his Shell Cell.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright? Do we need to meet up?" Leo asks in concern.

"Leo, it's just my wrist, I'll heal! And as for the second question, look behind you."

He gives a confused look, "Look behind…?" he turns around and sees Amy standing on the rooftop behind him, giving a smug look. Leo smiles as she flies down to him.

"You're supposed to be canvassing on flight," he smirks.

"What nobody else knows won't kill 'em," she replies and pecks his lips. "And your impression of Fugitoid was priceless."

Leo's eyes widen as his mouth drops open. "How did you-?!"

"You accidentally called me and I stayed on long enough to record it," she smirks.

Leo groans at his mistake and his Shell Cell rings. He picks it up. "Leo, we've worked out a way to cloak the professor's signal. Get to the rendezvous, stat!"

"I'll do my best," Leo tells Donnie, but stops in surprise, "but that might not be good enough." Two Triceratons fly in front of them. They start firing at the two, but Leo grabs onto Amy's arms and she flies up. They manage to get Fugitoid's arm and leg from their grasps.

"No!" Leo kicks down a Triceraton and he crashes into an apartment window. Amy turns to see the other Triceraton getting Fugitoid's parts, and she glares. She throws ice in front of her, repeating this action as she skates over to the Triceraton, ice skates forming on her feet. Leo gives a shocked look at her. Amy yells as she gives off a blast underneath the Triceraton, making him fall to the ledge. However, he still holds onto the leg and arm. The two grip onto the parts and he fires lasers at them, Leo deflecting them with his swords.

"Can't we just be friends?" Leo asks and they take the parts from him, making the Triceraton fall into a dumpster below. Amy sighs in relief.

"Ames…you never cease to amaze me," Leo comments and she smiles, trying to hide her blush.

* * *

Raph drives onto the street, more Triceratons chasing him. Mikey suddenly pops out from a tube, "Coming through!"

He follows Raph as the Triceratons shoot the tube down. "Nice entrance, Mikey," Raph comments. "So much for splitting up."

"Oh please, I bet you five bucks that Leo and Amy are together right now. And it's kind of hard to shake a bunch of flying dinosaurs when they can track your every move."

They fire at Mikey's skateboard, making him mess up his flying as he hovers over Raph. "I sure hope there's room for 3 on that thing!"

He lands on the Shell Cycle. "I mean, two and a half," he holds up Fugitoid's arm.

With Donnie, he sees a stoplight ahead as he flies over the streets. He forms a plan and flies above the stoplight, surprising the Triceratons. They crash into the spotlight and onto the street. Mozar growls in anger as they see Donnie flying further away.

"Quickly, don't lose them!" he orders to nearby Triceratons and they climb onto the other hovercraft, following after Donnie with the scanner.

"Faster Raphie, faster!" Mikey exclaims as they drive into an alley.

"Dead end!" they shout and Raph stops the Shell Cycle. They turn to the Triceratons flying above them.

"You know Mikey, I hate running," Raph picks up Fugitoid's leg, "but I love to rumble." They jump up and kick some Triceratons down. The two run off, the rest of the Triceratons firing after them. They see the two turtles gone. Mikey and Raph peek out from an awning, climbing down.

"Man, I love being a ninja," he high threes Raph.

* * *

"There professor," Donnie says as he sees satellite dishes nearby, "That satellite dish array is just what the doctor ordered!" he lands the helicopter and takes Fugitoid's head with him.

"Righteo. Resequencing positronic receptors for digital output stream," Donnie opens the control panel and plugs Fugitoid in.

"You're live, professor," Donnie tells him, "Time to broadcast some serious masking interface."

"Download interfacing," Fugitoid reports.

The Triceratons are still looking for them, using the canner. "The signal grows stronger," Mozar snorts and looks up. "They're close."

"Satellites transmitting…now," the signal completely disappears from Mozar's scanner.

"What?" he demands and tries to get it to work, to no avail. "No!" he throws the scanner away. "Keep searching! We must not lose them!" As he rants, Donnie and the Fugitoid fly away in the helicopter.

* * *

They meet up in Central Park, Mikey smirking at Raph as he holds out his hand. Raph growls and pays up. Donnie adjusts Fugitoid's head back onto his now fully repaired body.

"It's good to have you back in one piece, professor," Donnie comments as he finishes up.

"Yes, I agree, but now we must face reality. If you don't have an alternative plan, I really must surrender myself to the Triceratons," Fugitoid explains.

"Fugitoid, we're not just going to let you surrender to them, that's not the best solution," Amy tells him.

"Give us time, we'll think of something professor," Leo adds and as soon as he says that, bright lights engulf them.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded! Drop your weapons and place your hands in the air! Or we will open fire!" They give shocked looks as they look around.


	57. Worlds Collide Part 2

**Leo's POV**

 _Do you know what irony is? Irony is when you finally convinced the Triceratons, who invaded your planet, to pack up and leave because the Fugitoid they're so desperately searching for is not on Earth. Only to have the Fugitoid actually show up on Earth. Irony is when the very same energy scan that Don used to prove the Fugitoid wasn't on Earth is now used by the Triceratons to track down the Fugitoid. I guess Ames was right._

" _Talk about irony…" she says on the rooftops as we spoke about the Triceratons invading._

 _And finally, irony is when having succeeded in eluding your deadly alien pursuers, you find yourself surrounded by a bunch of heavily armed goons. And it doesn't look like you're gonna make it out alive._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"United States Military! Stand where you are and do not move or we will open fire!" they hear as they are surrounded by vans and helicopters.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it's out of the frying pan and into the fire," Fugitoid comments on their situation.

"Why are the Military here? And how'd they even find us?" Amy hisses.

"On the ground. Hands behind your head! Assume the position, now!" They step closer and Leo, Amy, and Mikey do as they said, not wanting to cause any trouble, but Raph wasn't going to surrender so easily.

"I got your position right here!" he exclaims, stabbing his sai into two guns. He split kicks the two men. "Neutralize them!" They fire at the six.

"Nice going, Raph," Leo retorts and jumps to a pole, swinging to knock some of the men down. Amy smirks at two soldiers.

"You guys need to chill out," she comments as she makes two ice slabs. She slams them together, making the two soldiers crash into each other. Mikey spins his nunchucks as he flips to some guards and kicks one away, back flipping onto another one's back. The guard fires his gun uncontrollably, destroying some lights. Mikey jumps down and Donnie jumps over him, kicking the man away. He drops his gun in the process and Donnie picks it up with his staff.

"Since when do Earth troops have such advanced weapons?" He spins it and throws it to another guard, Fugitoid ducking.

"Oh dear, I think I prefer to take my chances with the Triceratons," he says.

"Remember, Bishop wants them alive," the lead man says as he stops two soldiers from firing. Two cannons appear behind him and they fire at the six, electrocuting them.

"Oh…dear," Fugitoid falls in the middle of the five, all of them unconscious.

"Okay, all clear."

* * *

Splinter meditates in the lair, the whole place quiet. The elevator doors open nearby, making him open his eyes, and April steps out. "Master Splinter."

"April," he says, the girls and Casey coming in. "Casey, Ann, Lily, what news do you bring of my children?"

"Actually, we were kind of hoping they were with you," Lily explains sheepishly.

Splinter grunts, "I fear for their safety. This is not good, I must collect a few things and then I will go find them," he heads to his room, the four humans following him.

"Cool! Where do we start?" Casey comments.

Splinter enters his room, "It will not be necessary for you to accompany me, Mr. Jones," he closes the sliding door.

"But you don't know what it's like up there, those horn-headed freaks are everywhere!" Casey protests. Splinter opens his door and prepares to leave.

"Casey's right, no one's allowed out on the streets after dark," Ann explains and her eyes widen. "Did I just say that he's right…?"

"We were lucky to make it down here alive," April adds.

"That is precisely my point, my friends," Splinter argues as he walks into Donnie's lab, "It is too dangerous."

"But you don't even know where to start looking!" April inputs and takes a Shell Cell from the table. "I can at least help you track them through their Shell Cell signals."

Splinter ponders this, since he couldn't catch their scent from far away. It _would_ take a lot of time to search through the whole city…and if he was too late…

"And we've been practicing the moves you taught us," Lily inputs.

"You girls have been practicing ninjitsu?" Casey mocks. "Yeah, right. No way," he places a hand on April's shoulder and she throws him over her shoulder. She grabs the lamp near her and flips, landing on top of Casey as she presses the lamp against his neck.

"What do you think, Casey Jones?" she asks.

"That enough proof for ya?" Ann questions with a smug look.

"Ugh, cool move," he groans as she gets off him. "Course, you know I could've stopped ya, just didn't want to hurt you."

Lily coughs to Ann, "Liar," she coughs twice and Ann stifles a laugh.

"I hate to put any of you at risk," Splinter speaks, "But only a fool ignores fate and the strange gifts it offers."

"Well if it's strange gifts you're after, they don't come any stranger than Casey Jones," April elbows Casey in the arm and follows after Splinter. Casey grunts and the girls laugh at him, following him.

"Yes! We finally get to help on a mission!" Ann exclaims.

* * *

The Triceratons are keeping an eye out on the streets, just like Casey and the girls said they were. In an alleyway nearby, Splinter moves the manhole cover. Ann, Lily, April, and Casey are in blue jumpsuits. The girls have their hair down. Splinter turns to them.

"Now listen," he tells them, "The way of invisibility takes a lifetime to master. Circumstances, however, require us to train as we go. Observe and learn. Lesson one."

Splinter flips past the searchlights and to a door nearby. He gestures for the others to follow his example. April does the same technique as him, followed by the girls.

"Don't look so hard," Casey comments smugly and runs to them, knocking down a trashcan. It rolls to the end of the alley.

"Leave it to Casey to put the crash in crash course," April comments sarcastically. A Triceraton turns around at the noise.

"What was that?!"

Several Triceratons fly to the open manhole cover. "Sir, I think it came from down there." They blast at the manhole, making a large hole for them to fit. "Fan out, search pattern Tri Zeta 9. If someone's hiding down here…" the voice echoes further and quieter into the sewers, Splinter and the others hiding in the dark by the door. Splinter has his hands covering April and Casey's mouths.

"Lesson two, the way of silence."

* * *

In a laboratory, the soldiers wheel in Fugitoid, the turtles, and Amy. They arrange the six in a circle and Raph opens his eyes. The others start to wake up as a shadow is in the lab, toying with the equipment.

"Where are we?" Leo questions. As soon as he asks that, bright lights turn on, blinding him a bit.

"At the end of the line, for you all," he hears and the soldiers walk away. Amy winces at the light and she looks in fear when she realizes where they are: A genetics laboratory.

"It's me you want," Fugitoid protests, "Leave my friends alone!"

"Actually, professor, it's _you_ I don't want," Bishop answers, pointing a finger at him.

"Who are you?" Donnie asks behind him.

"Well Donatello, I'm the man the government relies upon for certain…projects," he holds a syringe. "The kind of projects they rather not dirty their own hands with."

"Hey," Raph speaks up, "How do you know Donnie's name? And the professor?"

"I know _all_ your names, Raphael, and much much more." Mikey, Amy, and Leo glance at each other in doubt, since they didn't know where they are or why they were here in the first place.

"And yet we know nothing about you," Leo interjects, "Not even your name."

"How rude is that?" Mikey questions.

"Very well, Michelangelo," he spins a handheld saw in his hand, "When you scream my name, pleading to make the pain stop, begging for mercy, you may call me Bishop." Mikey gulps. Amy says nothing, since labs are not exactly her friend.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sai and takes a stance)_

"I…don't understand it," Fugitoid says in confusion, "Everybody has always been after me in the past."

"Actually, Professor Honeycutt," Bishop walks over to them, "You're a valuable commodity, to a certain interested party," the doors open to reveal General Blanque and the Federation!"

"Hello professor."

"General Blanque?" Leo asks in surprise.

"Great," Raph comments, "that's the guy that was chasing down the Fugitoid back on D'Hoonib!"

"What's he want?" Mikey questions and turns to look at Fugitoid, "Oh right."

"Mikey, if I wasn't restricted, I would slap you," Amy calls out and Bishop steps in front of her.

"Oh, so the cryokinetic can speak after all. I heard you were the defiant one. What's the matter? Labs aren't your cup of tea?" Bishop says and she growls, her eyes turning blue. Leo looks at her in concern. Ever since what happened the last time her eyes glowed like that, she lost control of herself. He knew she didn't like labs because of her experience with the crystals, and anything could set her off due to her emotions.

"Escort the professor to the lab Agent Bishop has so graciously provided us with," Blanque orders his troops. A soldier starts to wheel him away.

"Yes sir."

"Alright General, you have your robot. Our deal is concluded," Bishop explains.

"Yes, the Federation thanks you and your government for the assistance. The professor's teleportal device will finally be ours. And with it, the Federation will once and for all annihilate the accursed Triceratons. Our ultimate victory is at hand!"

"General Blanque, you are such a jerk!" Amy exclaims, snarling. He turns to her, pointing a laser gun at her neck threateningly. She glares at him, not fazed by it at all. Leo growls, clenching his fists.

"And I will be so satisfied to see you dissected for your defiance against me," he hisses, following after his men. The troops open the doors, taking Fugitoid with them.

"Do as you will with the Terrapins and girl," he laughs evilly.

"No!" Fugitoid cries out as the doors close. "Attention all Federation units, we have the Fugitoid. Commence Operation Broken Horn."

* * *

With the Triceratons up in space above Earth, they are holding their own against the Federation ships as they begin to attack them. Zanramon recognizes the ships from his throne room.

"The Federation? Here?" he asks and there's an explosion, knocking him and Mozar back. "But that's impossible!" Zanramon shouts in anger as he stands up. Blanque appears on the screen.

"Caught you with your horns down, didn't I, Zanramon?" Zanramon and Mozar give looks of shock, since they didn't foresee this attack at all.

"There's nowhere to run this time," Blanque finishes.

"We Triceratons never run! We fight as we live, with honor and nobility!" Zanramon declares, turning to Mozar. "This is all your fault! Why did you not foresee this attack?"

"But prime leader, you ordered me to direct all our resources to search for the Fugitoid!" Mozar protests.

"Search no further," Blanque explains, gesturing to Fugitoid behind him, "He's right here."

"Whaaat?"

"No!"

"Surrender now or face certain destruction," Blanque demands.

"We never surrender, Federation scum! We will fight to the last Triceraton! All ships attack!" All of the ships that were on board deploy from the home world and there are explosions everywhere as they battle with the Federation.

"This is General Blanque, we're done hiding gentleman. Deploy all Federation deep cover fighters!" Ships appear from the explosion of the Brooklyn Bridge. "Blast the Triceraton scum to the far side of the galaxy!"

They fire at one of the Tri bases in the sky. At the docks, Splinter, the girls, April, and Casey watch the explosions.

"Whoa, check it out," Casey points out.

"I think those are the Federation and Triceratons like Mikey told me," Lily explains, squinting as she places a hand over her eyes.

"What is it this time?" Ann mutters, rolling her eyes.

"We must not get distracted," Splinter tells them and begins to walk away, intent on finding his children, "Come." Ann and Lily follow after him.

"Man, I wish I had my hockey mask," Casey complains and touches his cheek, "Feel kind of naked without it."

"I don't know," April explains, "I like being able to see your face for a change."

"Yeah? No kidding?" he questions with a smile. Splinter clears his throat.

"I said we must not get distracted!" Ann and Lily smirk at the two, wiggling their eyebrows.

"Right," April looks down at her tracker, "Well, the good news is, the Shell Cell signal is less than a mile away. The bad news is it's coming from across the river," she points as the destroyed Brooklyn Bridge.

"Then we must find another way across," Splinter looks around and sees a canoe.

* * *

With the turtles and Amy, they are about to be experimented on by Bishop, who smirks as he brings the machines down.

"You're making a big mistake, Bishop," Raph tells him angrily, "You can't trust that Blanque guy, he's no better than the Triceratons."

Bishop pushes him a bit, "Federation, Triceratons, it makes little difference to me. I help one destroy the other," he starts up one of the machine, "and they promise to give me what I need and leave the Earth alone. But enough talk," he turns to them, "Time for your dissection. I will let Amelia go first."

"How flattering of you," Amy snarls as she is scanned by the machine, then Donnie.

"Uh, guys?" Donnie asks nervously, "You know how I always like to take apart the toaster to see how it works? Well, I suddenly know how the toaster feels."

Bishop looks at the results on the screen, "Fascinating, the turtles' genetic mutation is virtually identical to that of the only other specimen I've been able to find, but yours is not. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

"Other specimen?" Donnie questions.

"What you talking about, Willis?" Mikey demands.

He pulls a handle and the cabinet opens to reveal Leatherhead!

"Leatherhead?" Amy murmurs. He is unclothed, covered in bandages and equipment. He raises his head, reaching an arm out before falling unconscious.

* * *

Underneath the battle of the Triceratons and the Federation, the girls, Casey, Splinter, and April are rowing the canoe. Well, Casey was.

"Shell Cell signals haven't moved in a while, which means the guys might be held captive…or unconscious," April explains.

"Yeah, either that or they're—" The girls, April, and Splinter give him a look. "Uh, never mind."

The Federation circle the home world, firing in every direction. One of them fires a missile, which expands to mini rockets. They fire at the home world, shaking it.

"Anti-gravity generators, negative function!" a soldier exclaims. "I can't hold it any longer. Abandon ship, abandon ship!"

The ship goes down into the water, creating a massive wave that is heading straight for Casey and the others! Casey sees it and stops rowing.

"Uh, Splinter, can you teach us any ninja tricks for dealing with that?" he points towards the wave and the others look in shock. They scream and Casey hugs them protectively before the wave crashes down on them and the canoe.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

The canoe is completely destroyed as the pieces of what's left of it float away. Splinter surfaces, taking a deep breath. April and the girls follow.

"Are you alright, my friends?" he asks and they shake their hair dry.

"We're fine," April answers.

"How about you, Casey?" Ann asks, but Casey has yet to surface. "Casey?"

"Casey!" Lily calls out, but they don't see him.

"Casey!" April exclaims in realization and takes a breath, diving into the river. She swims for a bit before seeing a silhouette of someone, which could only be Casey himself. She dives after him as he sinks and grabs him by the neck, using her one arm to swim back up. With Splinter and the girls helping, they drag Casey to shore and place him down. April presses his chest, starting the CPR.

"Come on, breathe!" she presses and grabs Casey's face, giving him mouth to mouth. Ann gags, looking away. Casey coughs up water and sits up.

"Yes!" April hugs Casey.

"So," he coughs, "looks like this kissing thing's getting to be a habit." April pushes him away and crosses her arms, the others glaring at him. He sits up in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

Back with Bishop, he is cleaning one of the machines. "Years of research and I've never seen a mutation like yours. Or that of your crocodilian friend over there," he drags the machine closer to Amy, "Finding the exact source of your mutation is going to accelerate my ability to create an army of super soldiers," he cuts off a part of Amy's examination table and a strand of her hair. She screams as she realizes what he did.

"Pity you won't survive the next two minutes," he chuckles evilly as she shakes hard.

* * *

"Whatever this place was," Splinter speaks as they arrive at a warehouse, "it seems abandoned now." They sneak into an alley.

"Yeah?" Casey whispers, "Well if it's abandoned, what are we sneaking around for?" he asks loudly.

"Casey!" Ann hisses, smacking his head.

April's scanner beeps, "I don't get it, according to the scanner, we should be right on top of them. But there's nothing here."

Splinter kneels down and sniffs. "Nothing on the surface, perhaps, but what about the no ground?" he questions.

Casey thinks as he remembers something, "Wait, when I was drowning before, I was heading toward a big light."

April scoffs as she waves a hand, "Oh don't be so melodramatic."

"What?" he asks in confusion and waves his hands, "No, not that. There really was a light down there." They look towards the river.

"An underwater entrance, perhaps?" Splinter ponders.

"Wait, Casey actually had an idea? And it was a good one?" Lily asks in disbelief. They dive into the water and head towards the light that Casey saw earlier. They see an underwater tunnel and enter it. The inside is revealed to be a docking bay.

"Attention, gamma squadron docking bay 12. Gamma squadron, gamma docking bay 12," a voice says as the five surface. April looks to see soldiers keeping watch.

"So, how do we get past all those guards?" she whispers to the others. Splinter throws his staff, getting two guards' attention.

"What was that?" they walk towards the staff and Splinter rushes behind them in the shadows. He kicks a guard down and punches another. He kicks another one down and he falls down to the floor. Splinter walks over to his staff and picks it up. The others get up from the water.

"Aw, you hogged all the goons," Casey complains. April, Ann, and Lily pick up the guards' guns.

"Plenty more where those came from," April reassures him, handing him a gun. "Master Splinter?"

"No thank you," he tells her, "it would only slow me down."

* * *

They run into the tunnel and stop at a corner in an intersection. April uses her scanner and points down the right path. Splinter peeks around the corner to see a guard standing in front of a door. "Girls?"

April, Ann, and Lily flip a few feet away from the guard and blast the light, making the hallway pitch black. Grunts and punches are heard. The door opens, revealing the guard knocked down and the girls standing over him. Splinter looks up at Casey.

"They're good," he comments. They walk into the door and it closes behind them. The room seems to be for storage.

"They are not here," Splinter points out and April's scanner beeps more frequently.

"Yo April, I think that scanner of yours is busted," Casey whispers as she walks towards a closet. Her scanner gives out that is where the signal is. She opens the door to find Amy and the turtles' weapons and Shell Cells.

"I'd say it's working perfectly," April answers.

Splinter sniffs around. "Wait, they are near, we must continue to search the facility."

"No point in leaving empty-handed," Casey says, grabbing the weapons and Shell Cells. He grabs a small fire extinguisher. "Hey, what's this thing?" he presses the nozzle and gas comes out of it, spraying them. They cough and Splinter takes it away from it.

"Something best left out of your hands, Casey Jones."

* * *

They walk further into the facility and Splinter stops, sniffing the air. He holds up his staff, stopping the others. "This hall way is laden with danger. We must proceed with caution," he pulls out the handheld extinguisher he took away from Case and sprays the hallway, revealing green lasers. "We must execute our movements with absolute precision," he jumps up, on the wall, onto the floor, and backflips out of the hallway. He turns to the others.

Casey's mouth drops open and April follows Splinter's movements, landing safely. "Wha?!" Casey exclaims in shock.

"Our turn. I bet the guys do this all the time," Lily says with a smile and takes Ann's hand. She spins Ann around and throws her past the lasers. Ann lands safely. Lily backs up and runs before sliding under the lasers, stopping in front of the others. April gestures to Casey to follow them. He gives a nervous look since the 'exercise' was challenging, and if he messed up, the alarm would be set off. He jumps up and lands on his bottom, but he didn't land on a laser, thankfully.

"Come on, Casey," April presses, "You can do it." He awkwardly does a handstand, landing on his stomach. Ann facepalms at him.

"I know you can do this, Casey," Splinter encourages him.

"We're doomed," Ann mutters to Lily.

"Almost there," April says and Casey jumps to them, wobbling. The others catch him before he could set the alarm off and he sighs in relief. Unfortunately, Donnie's staff falls from the bag and passes through the lasers. Casey cringes, "Oops."

The alarm goes off and the guards immediately start running towards the noise. The others glare at Casey.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff before taking a stance)_

Casey shrugs sheepishly, "Hey, it's not like I meant to trip the alarm!"

"Silence," Splinter tells him. When the guards get to the hallway, the five are nowhere to be found. They look in confusion, but they are aware someone has sneaked in.

"The intruders can't have gone far. Spread out and search. Go!"

They crawl through an air duct underneath the hallway. "Their scent, it grows stronger up ahead. Amelia's perfume is a dead giveaway, but helpful in this situation," Splinter explains.

"Leave it to Amy to wear too much perfume," Ann snorts.

"In this case, it's a good thing," Lily comments.

* * *

Amy shivers as Bishop holds up the handheld saw. "Sorry I can't administer a sedative," Bishop explains, though it didn't sound too regretful, "but it might corrupt my findings," he turns on the saw and inches closer to Amy.

"I can't look!" Mikey exclaims, closing his eyes and looking away.

"Bishop, don't do this!" Amy pleads.

"For the sacrifice you're about to make, your country thanks you, Amelia," Bishop tells her, the five opening a duct cover near them.

"No!" Splinter exclaims and Amy pants heavily in fear, her crystal glowing brightly.

"No, no, nooooo!" she shouts, ice coming from her breath. The others give a look of shock. She freezes the saw, breaking it, and Bishop sees them.

"What? Another mutation?" He looks to the guards, who were hiding in the shadows, "Stop them!"

Splinter growls at Bishop for attempting to experiment on his children and jumps on them, heading towards the agent, who has another saw, "Get away from my daughter!" He kicks Bishop to the wall and Amy gives a shocked look. Casey smacks a guard with his bat and April kicks the other one away.

"Whoa, Master Splinter, talk about cutting it close," Mikey comments. Splinter walks up to him and uses his staff to cut his restraints.

"Help me release your siblings," they run over to the four and Splinter cuts Raph free while Mikey uses the machine to cut off Donnie.

"It is alright now, Raphael," Splinter tells Raph as he steps down. Ann runs up to him and hugs him. Raph is utterly surprised, but hugs her back. Lily hugs Mikey, sniffing happily.

"We can't leave without the Fugitoid," Donnie explains.

"Don't worry, we won't," Leo says as April gets him free. He runs up to Amy and gets her free. She's having a panic attack as she shakes violently, fear in her eyes. Leo gasps in concern and hugs her, stroking her hair.

"Shhh, Ames, it's okay," he soothes in her ear. She pauses and hugs him back, calming down.

"Oh, Leatherhead," Mikey says as he runs up to the mutant crocodile, unlatching his restraints, "Can you hear me, buddy?"

Leatherhead opens his eyes, "My…friend."

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again!" Mikey exclaims as Leatherhead sits up, "The last time I saw you, our old lair caved in on you."

Leatherhead stands up, "Well," he chuckles, "I am very thick skinned, quite literally."

The door opens to reveal more guards, "Get them!"

The girls, April, and Casey jump up, dealing with the guards. They fire their lasers and they hide behind a column before throwing a smoke bomb at the door. "Wake up Raphie," Casey throws the bag of weapons near their feet, "Christmas came early this year."

"Thank you, Santa," Raph says as he spins his sais. The turtles and Amy jump into the smoke. Raph kicks down a guard. Donnie hits one with his staff. Mikey pulls a guard away and disarms one before knocking him down. Leatherhead punches a guard and throws another one. The rest of them run away in fear. Bishop stands up, awake, watching as the guards leave.

"Cowards," he growls and adjusts his tie, walking up to Splinter. The girls, Leatherhead, Casey, and April join him before the turtles and Amy jump in front of them, taking a stance.

"Let's take care of this guy and get out of here," Raph says, "We need to find the Fugitoid!"

"Bishop, you want a genetic sample?" Mikey asks, running up to the agent, "Sample this!" He lunges for Bishop, but he grabs Mikey's arm and throws him over his shoulder. He lands on an examination table and Bishop pulls a restraint over him, kicking up the saw. He catches it in his hand.

"Mikey!" Lily calls out.

"Anyone moves," Leo steps closer, but Amy holds him back, "And you can say good-bye to Michelangelo." Mikey shakes as he sweats.

"Oh man, I really hate goodbyes."


	58. Worlds Collide Part 3

**Angel: Usually, I don't update this on weekends, but after all the babysitting and my cousin complaining...I think I can make an exception.**

 **Bishop's POV**

 _A door opens and I step through it into the darkness. I turn to a screen. "Voice identification, Agent Bishop. Log 493: Zeta," I say. "Voice sample confirmed," I hear. After successfully containing them, the Fugitoid, the four mutant turtle creatures, and the cryokinetic human that seek to protect it, were effectively neutralized at approximately 0300 this morning. The captives were secured by my troops and taken to a top-secret US military base._

 _There, I handed the Fugitoid over to General Blanque to do with as he pleased while I prepared the mutant turtles and the girl for dissection in my genetics laboratory. There, I will unlock the secrets of their mutant DNA to create an army of genetic super soldiers. Yet, my work has not been without its snags. The turtles and Amelia's allies have released them and another mutant known only as Leatherhead._

 _However, they have just discovered that there is more to me than meets the eye. Their defeat, recapture, and dissection is expected momentarily. I point my saw at Michelangelo. Bishop out._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Mikey cringes as Bishop inches closer, saw in hand, "Watch where you're waving that buzz saw, pal!"

"Stay back, all of you," Bishop warns, "Or this will be the end of Michelangelo. Your brother's life is in grave danger and you should have learned by now that I mean what I say." While Mikey is restrained, he still has a leg free.

"Yow, mommy!" Mikey shouts before kicking Bishop away from him, "And you should have learned by now to never take your eyes off me!"

"Get him!" Raph yells as the others charge. Bishop throws the buzz saw at Mikey, but Leo jumps in and deflects it with his swords. Bishop moves out of the way and Leo jumps behind him. He dodges Leo's slices and Raph yells, charging at him, but Bishop grabs his arm. He blocks Leo's sword with Raph's sai and throws him over Leo. He lands safely, but Casey comes in with his baseball bat, which Bishop stealthily moves away from and Casey hits the bottles instead. Bishop dodges a swing and blocks with a fire extinguisher. He sprays it at Casey, then Leo and Raph when they jump to him.

Ann and Lily yell, jumping up to kick Bishop, but he moves away from them, making them tumble to the floor. Amy narrows her eyes and flies over him, but he grabs her by her foot and slams her to the floor. She groans in pain. Ann angrily lunges at him, trying to punch him, but he grabs her arm and throws her over his shoulder.

Casey coughs and backs away, giving Bishop the opportunity to disarm him and electrocute him with a taser. Casey's knees fall to the floor. "Casey!" April shouts and jumps to kick at Bishop, but he moves in front of her. He strikes at her, but Donnie blocks it with his staff and knocks the taser out of his hand. April checks on Casey while Donnie fights Bishop. "Oh no."

Mikey jumps from behind and grabs Casey's baseball bat with his nunchuck, but Bishop throws it in the air. Donnie catches it with his staff while Bishop dodges a swing from Mikey. Donnie holds out Mikey's nunchuck to his brother, all while blocking Bishop with Casey's bat. He jumps away from them and Leo, Amy, and Raph inch behind him, surrounding him. Bishop blocks Raph and Mikey from two sides, kicking them away. Leo and Amy jump over the two, swinging at Bishop.

He grabs Leo and Donnie's weapon, throws Leo's sword up to the ceiling, and traps the two to the floor, standing on their weapons. "You have no idea what you're up against," he tells them, jumping up and grabbing Leo's sword from the ceiling. He jumps down to strike at Donnie, but Splinter's staff and Amy's sword stop him.

"We suggest you surrender," they jump up and strike at Bishop, who blocks every blow with Leo's sword. Raph, seeing him distracted, catches Leo's sword in his sai and throws it to Leo. He jumps and catches it, landing in front of Bishop. Amy is behind him while Raph and Splinter are at his right and left respectively.

"You are outnumbered," Splinter points out.

"Perhaps," Bishop comments, dodging a swing from Mikey and Donnie. He moves behind Donnie, "But never outclassed," Donnie swings at him from behind, but Bishop moves away once again. Leo charges at him and strikes, making him crash into Leatherhead, who restrains him with his arms.

"Let me go!" Bishop demands, "Let me go!" He pushes against an examining table, making it fall and hit Leatherhead in the stomach. Bishop jumps, running on top of the tables across from them.

"Bishop's got a little quickness in him," Mikey points out and Bishop grabs a small case, which has the turtles and Amy's DNA inside. He opens the door and turns to the group.

"Until we meet again and we will," he tells them, "Count on it." He runs away, the doors closing behind him. Raph runs to go after him, but Leo stops him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go Raph, we've got to find the Fugitoid."

Raph growls, silently making a vow to get revenge on Bishop the next time they see him.

Amy's eyes glow blue in anger, her crystal glowing, and she shakes her head, her eyes back to normal. For some reason, it was as if she couldn't control herself or her emotions lately. It was all a mystery to her. One minute she's fine, the next she's throwing ice everywhere in anger, like the time Hun got her mad on Shredder's freighter…

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, the long-going war between the Triceratons and the Federation seems to be prolonged, as the Federation are still firing at the ship with everything they've got.

"Tri fighters to battle stations," Mozar orders, "Prime shields to maximum power!"

"Mozar," Zanramon demands, "Report."

Mozar turns to him, "Yes prime leader," he kneels to the Triceraton, "the shields back up to ninety percent. Our defenses are-"

"Silence! The fate of our entire race depends on your efforts to find the Fugitoid and you have yet to bring me results!" Zanramon exclaims angrily, his hands on his hips.

"Prime leader, there is a war raging around us," Mozar protests, standing up.

"Don't you dare!" Mozar pushes him back down, "Bring me results, Mozar, or by the Horn of Hagaleah, I will see you disgraced and dishonored," Zanramon rants as he walks away. Mozar sneers at him.

* * *

Back at the military base, General Blanque is preparing to grab the teleportal plans from Fugitoid, who is strapped to a table, large wires connecting from his chest plate to the computers.

"How close are we?" he asks a robot.

"All the connections are active, General," he reports, "We should have full access momentarily."

"You should have known better than to try to hide from _me_ ," Blanque tells Fugitoid, turning to him, "Your teleportal plans are mine, professor! We're going to break you."

"No, no please!" Fugitoid pleads.

"Sir, I'm lowering our firewalls to get the main frame full access," the robot explains, "We've almost got it." The computer screen turns red. "Yes, we've done it! We're through. Defense protocols deactivated." Blueprints of the Fugitoid's body appear on every screen in the room.

"Ah, perfect," Blanque says in satisfaction.

"We have full access to his database browser," the robot tells him.

"With the designs of the teleportal in our hands, not only will we use it to completely destroy the Triceratons, but nothing will stop us from conquering half the known galaxies!" Blanque declares, "Let the annihilation begin!"

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

"Once the teleportal plans are ours, begin preparations to teleport explosives into the very heart of the Triceraton home world," Blanque orders.

"Yes sir," but a big red X appears over Fugitoid's blueprints. "Um sir, there seems to be a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" Blanque demands.

"The teleportal plans, they're-they're not here," the robot says.

"Not here?!" Blanque asks, "Then-then where are they?"

"I erased them."

"What?!" the general questions Fugitoid in disbelief.

"Before I returned to Earth, I knew you'd never believe me," Fugitoid explains, "so I needed to give you access to my memory so you could see for yourself that they're really gone," the general gives a look of shock as he looks at the computers and Fugitoid lifts his head up a bit. "Now if you'll excuse me." His body sparks along with the wires connected to him. The screens start to glow green with alien language in white written.

"Sir, it's taking over our system," the robot tells the general.

"Shut it down!" Blanque shouts.

"It's too late, he's locked us out."

Fugitoid's restraints unlock themselves and he sits up. "You voted your entire mainframe to me. I'm inside the system. I am the system," his voice echoes into the room at the last sentence. "As you should have remember, general, I designed most of the Federation mainframe for you."

"No! Stop him!" Blanque yells and tries to unplug Fugitoid, but is shocked.

"I'm sorry, general, I cannot allow you to disconnect me. Not just yet," Fugitoid explains.

* * *

The turtles and Amy walk down a hallway with the others, trying to locate the Fugitoid, but it seems like there was no way to find him in the base.

"I know the professor is somewhere in this rat maze. Oh, sorry Master Splinter," Donnie says.

"Maybe they moved him," April suggests and the screens next to them turn green, just like with Blanque.

"Um, maybe not," he says, "Look!"

"What the?" Donnie asks.

"Huh?!" Amy questions in surprise. Fugitoid appears on the screen, broadcasting all over the world, the Triceratons, and the Federation.

"To all the people of the planet Earth."

"It's the professor!" Donnie exclaims.

"And the warring nations that orbit above, I need you to listen to what I have to say. I am Professor Honeycutt and not so very long ago, I tried to create and instantaneous transportation system called the teleportal. A device intended to bring people together. An invention to be used for peace, but instead it has become the prize in an insane and never-ending war. Now I make the Federation and Triceraton forces to hear me. The plans for the teleportal are gone."

A Triceraton soldier tries to shut off the message, but cannot, "Sir, it's on all frequencies!"

"Scan him, you idiots!" Mozar shouts, "Get those portal plans!"

"It is because of me that this insane war has come to this planet. And so, it is left to me to put things right."

At the EPF base, Bishop enters and walks into a room. "I have completely eradicated the technical specifications of the teleportal device from my memory circuit," he walks up to an agent, who tries and fails to shut off the message.

"Sir, it's jamming all our lines, interfering with all phases of research."

Bishop looks at the screen and recognizes Fugitoid, "It's that tin toy the Federation was after. Reboot the system and clear it," he pulls out the case he brought from his lab, "I need these cell samples analyzed immediately. The turtles and Amelia are gonna help me with my work, whether they like it or not."

* * *

The turtles, Amy, and the others walk through the hallways, searching for their robot friend.

"Just how big is this creepy underground garage?" Raph questions.

"It's gonna take forever to find the professor," Mikey complains. Donnie sees a control panel.

"Maybe not. Now that he's broadcasting, maybe I can hack into their system and trace where the signal's coming from," he explains, typing away. A map appears on the screen in front of them and a red dot is at the top. "Got it!"

* * *

On the Triceraton home world, Mozar looks at the blueprints of Fugitoid, the same results as General Blanque: nothing.

"I don't believe it!" he snorts, "He's telling the truth."

Zanramon appears from his throne and turns to his aide, "Mozar," he stands up. "Report."

Mozar turns to him, "The teleportal plans are not with the Fugitoid."

"It's…it's some kind of Federation trick!" he exclaims and his eyes widen when he sees the Federation ships.

"Sever all links with the Fugitoid's transmission and go to full alert!"

"Yes prime leader. Purge the Fugitoid's signal from the system. Rebooting now." The computers turn off. "All ships, defensive maneuvers!"

* * *

Blanque looks in shock as Fugitoid starts to power down, "My work here is almost done," his voice sounds distorted. "And so that you won't…go away empty handed, I…do have one last gift…to ensure that you learned the ways of…of harmony, may peace prevail."

His body sparks again and the screens turn red, blowing up the computers.

"Sir, he's uploaded a virus," the robot explains, "It's overloading all of our systems."

"We can't let it spread to the fleet! Initiate base isolation sequence!"

The turtles and the others are running down the hallway when the screens next to them turn red also. They stop running.

"Aw geez, what now?" Raph asks. The screens explode.

"Hit the deck!" Leo shouts and they kneel to the floor.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo behind him, taking a stance)_

When the smoke clears, an ice barrier is around them all. Amy is standing in the middle of the group, panting slightly as she drops her barrier. She had never made one that large before.

"Nice one, Amy," Lily tells her and Amy smiles.

"Okay, I've seen enough Bond movies to know when the enemy base starts to blow up, it's time to go!" Mikey exclaims.

"Not without the Fugitoid," Donnie answers and stands up, "Come on, hurry."

The robot is trying to cut off the feed. "Sir, I think-" Everything in the room shuts off.

"What? Report!" Blanque demands.

"Sir, I've shut down the power to stop the virus. Complete reports no effects. It appears to have worked."

Fugitoid lies his head down in sadness. "Then…it was all for nothing."

* * *

The turtles and everyone approach the same room that Fugitoid is in.

"This should be it," Donnie whispers. Leatherhead steps forward.

"Allow me." He punches the door open until its narrow enough for him to pull it apart, knocking down the guards. They enter the room.

"Professor?" Donnie asks, looking around.

"Donatello…help me," Fugitoid calls out.

"Cover me, guys," Donnie tells the others and they charge at the guards, giving Donnie enough time to jump to Fugitoid. He prepares to pull off the wires.

"Don't worry about me, turn the power back on. Stop them from blocking my virus," Fugitoid explains.

"Professor," Donnie ducks as a laser flies above his head, "it's too dangerous! Let's get you out of here."

"No, Donatello," Fugitoid insists, "I know the risks, but it's the only way to stop this insane war once and for all. Please, please help me."

Donnie sighs in defeat, "Alright, professor," he kicks down two guards at the control panel and jumps into a chair. "I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this."

"Stop them, they're trying to allow the virus to infect the fleet!" Blanque orders. Splinter spins his staff in his hand and swings, knocking two guards down. He flips and kicks two guards behind him. Leatherhead elbows one in the gut and smacks one with his tail, punching another one. He roars and Donnie is almost done, "Just a few more seconds and…" he presses a button and the lights turn on, "Go, professor."

"Recommencing viral upload," Fugitoid says as he sparks again, blowing up the systems. Everyone stops fighting as explosions are everywhere.

"No!" Blanque shouts and the electricity beam goes out to their ships, infecting them.

"Mayday, mayday! Complete system overload!" The ship's system overloads, causing explosions throughout the ship. Soldiers scream and run away. The virus spreads to the other ships, making them unable to move or work their controls.

"All ends, collision stations. Repeat, collision stations, this is NOT a drill!" One of the ships crashes into another one. Soon, ships are crashing into each other, destroying them and taking them out one by one. Mozar and Zanramon watch from the throne room.

"What is it? What's happening to them?" Zanramon asks.

"Scout reader, report!" Mozar calls out as a scout ship is inspecting the Federation ships.

"Sargent, they're all completely powerless! Every last ship! The entire Federation fleet is defenseless. Await orders, sir."

Zanramon laughs at this. "Hold your fire," Mozar orders, since he believed that the Federation are done for. While he served Zanramon to the end, he still has honor.

"What?" Zanramon exclaims angrily, "Commander Mozar, order your troops to attack immediately! The entire enemy fleet is helpless before! Victory is at last within our grasp!"

Mozar growls, his arms crossed, "There is no honor in attacking a defenseless enemy, prime leader."

Zanramon gives a look of shock before snarling and grabbing Mozar by the collar, "This is not about ethics, Mozar, this is about the complete and utter annihilation of our life long adversaries!" He turns to the screen, "Open fire!"

"At once, prime leader!" the Triceraton scout answers before the virus starts to infect his ship as well. "No! What's happening?" The front of the ship blows up and he crashes into another ship, which is also restricted by the virus. Triceraton ships start to crash into each other, just like with the Federation.

"It's spreading to our ships!" Zanramon exclaims, "Cut all contact with that squadron!"

"But sir," Mozar argues, "We can't leave them stranded!"

"Do as I say! Cut them off, now!" Mozar turns to the button and hesitates. He knew he couldn't abandon his people…but he's also loyal to his tribe. He presses the button.

"We are safe, prime leader. Whatever infected the Federation and our scouts has not touched the rest of our fleet or the homeworld," Mozar tells him.

"Excellent, now ready the long-range cannons," Zanramon orders, "We'll blow the Federates out of the sky from here!"

"We won't be carrying out that order, Zanramon," a voice says behind him, "Or any other dishonorable command you might care to give," Traximus is holding a gun against Zanramon, along with his allies.

"Traximus! How did these traitors get in here?" Zanramon replies in surprise.

"We walked," Traximus explains, "Now throw down your weapons."

"No," Zanramon backs away, "No! Open fire, guards! Blast them where they stand!" However, the guards look to each other, seeing that Zanramon's tyranny should be at an end. "What are you waiting for? Now!"

Zanramon turns to Mozar, "Mozar, do something! Can't you control your own men?!"

Mozar growls, wanting to put a stop to Zanramon and his dishonorable orders that he has given to him and others. "Lower those weapons, it's over."

"What?" Zanramon demands in shock, "What are you doing, Mozar? What is this? This is revolution!"

Traximus picks him up by the collar and throws him to the floor. Revolution is usually what happens when the world needs to change."

* * *

Back with Blanque and the others, they inch towards the general. "Keep away from me!" he shouts, "My troops will be here any second! You'll all be destroyed!" He bumps into Amy, who smirks.

"Not today, Blanque," she tells him, pressure pointing him to the ground.

"Not ever," Raph finishes for her, grabbing him by the collar.

"Professor, your virus has run its course," Donnie says, walking up to the robot, "You did it! The Federation and Triceraton fleets are completely…" he realizes that Fugitoid has not moved or spoken. "Professor? Professor!"

There's a beep, "Greetings, I am Sal, AV 21 servitor class robot. How may I be of service? How may I be of service? How may I be…of…service?" he shuts down.

"Professor! No!" Donnie yells.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Amy flies in front of the logo and releases snow)_

They all look at Fugitoid's robot body, which is not moving.

"I warned him," Donnie explains, "His…his robotic body was never meant to channel that kind of power. It…it burned out on him."

Leo puts a hand on Donnie's shoulder, "He knew, Donnie, but he did it anyway. He was a true hero."

Amy blinks back tears and Leo hugs her, shielding her from Fugitoid's body so she wouldn't have to see it.

* * *

In the Triceraton throne room, they are all ready for Fugitoid's funeral, but Traximus wanted them to be there regarding the fate of the Triceratons first. They walk in, Mozar at the end of the hallway, a gun in his hand. Traximus approaches him and they stare at each other. The others snarl at him, waiting for him to order his troops to attack him, but he does nothing of the sort. He simply holds out the gun to Traximus, who takes it.

"Let this be a symbol of things to come," Traximus starts, "From this day forward, none shall sit upon the throne of the Triceratons." He blasts the throne until it is reducing to nothing. "The Synod shall be reinstated in the Republic reborn," he walks towards them. "For too long this senseless war has cost us our honor and the lives of our finest soldiers. Let a new age begin!"

"Traximus," Mozar points out, "our forces have completed the rescue efforts. The Federation troops are being brought into the home world as we speak."

"We will treat them as allies and our guests," Traximus says, "Until we deliver them safely to the Federation as our first gesture of peace."

"It will be done," Mozar bows to him.

"There are but two prisoners that I must keep under lock and key. Perhaps they will also find a way to make peace."

* * *

Blanque and Zanramon are in two adjoining cells, making the two visible to one another. They can't penetrate it, however, and all of their weapons have been confiscated by the Triceratons.

"This Triceraton stenches more than I can stand!" Blanque yells, his arms crossed.

"The only stench around here is your cowardice, Blanque!" Zanramon shouts.

"You want a piece of me? Then bring it on, you stinking lizard! If you've got the guts!"

Zanramon growls and punches the wall in front of him, which has no effect. Blanque does so as well and the two punch the walls, neither of them making a dent.

* * *

Fugitoid is secured in a glass container, which is in an escape pod. Everyone is looking down at him, unsure of what to do. They weren't expecting this to happen.

"This is so sad!" Lily sobs, hugging Ann. Ann gives an overwhelmed look as she hugs the sobbing girl, trying not to cry herself.

"I guess we ought to say something," Leo speaks.

"I…don't know what to say," Donnie explains, stepping forward. "Professor, I-I guess mainly I just want to say thanks. You were a good friend."

"Can I say something?" Amy murmurs, sniffling. Leo gently pushes her forward, nodding.

"Um…well Fugitoid, this is it. We finally stopped the war, huh? I just wish that there was something else we could've done…not that I'm ungrateful for the outcome of all this. This reminds me of the time l lost my grandmother," she bites her lip nervously, "She always had good advice and I guess she would say, 'Live on to the fullest.' I'll…I'll never forget you," she nods and steps back. Mozar presses the button and Fugitoid is launched into space.

"Lia is right," Donnie says, "Not only will you live on in our hearts, but your noble sacrifice will endure forever in the lasting gift of peace."

The glass container flies out into space, and when Donnie finishes his words, it starts to glow. Fugitoid would always be remembered as a friend and hero to them all.


	59. Touch and Go

**Raph's POV**

 _I race into an alley. There's an old saying that goes something like 'the more things change, the more they stay the same.' Some citizens chase after me. You think that after the city had been torn to pieces by warring aliens from outer space, then maybe people would be a little more open-minded about teenage mutant ninja turtles and an ice princess living in their own backyard. I stop at a dead end, cornered. "I see him!"_

 _Think again. "Over here! That freaky alien, he's over here!"_

" _Let's tear him to pieces!" I back away as I pull out my sai. Ain't it nice to see that some things never change._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Leatherhead and Donnie are trying to get the TV systems back up, since the power went out when the Triceratons invaded Earth and they haven't been back since then. Leatherhead decided to stay with the turtles and Amy, since he couldn't go back home to the Utroms.

"Now the red one," Leatherhead tells Donnie and he slowly inches them towards each other, "Careful, careful," Donnie safely connects the wires.

"Now the blue wire," Donnie connects them and the TVs turn on, but they still don't work. "Aha, good, it's working."

Mikey runs up behind Leatherhead, a tinfoil hat in his hands, "Here Leatherhead, wear this for a minute," he jumps up and places the hat on the alligator's head, who looks in confusion.

"Huh? What?"

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Donnie questions as Mikey flips and sits on the couch.

"Trying to get some TV reception," Mikey answers in a 'duh' tone."

"If you wait a minute, we'll have a whole new computerized communications array up and running," Donnie tells him, unamused.

"I don't want TV in a minute, I want it _now_ ," Mikey explains.

"We are in the middle of a very delicate procedure here," Donnie says as they try to fix the TVs.

"So am I," Mikey replies, shrugging, "Leatherhead, lean to the right." Leatherhead does as he asks, "No to the left. Little more," the TV above starts to work, "Wait, don't move. We got something!"

The news is on, broadcasting about New York's state since the invasion.

"A short time has passed since the mind-boggling alien invasion, but New York is already getting back on its feet. Citywide cleanup efforts will take time. Police are urging citizens to not touch anything, there's still a lot of live alien ordinance out there," the camera shows the Justice Force helping out as well, "And some good news, the Justice Force is back in action, helping clean-up crews all over the city." Silver Sentry picks up a piece of road.

"Hey, it's my pal, Silver Sentry!" Mikey says, pointing to the TV. "You go, super dude! You-" The TV goes to static again. "Aww, they were just getting to the best part. Smooth move, Leather dork."

Leatherhead growls at that comment and turns to Mikey, getting angry. He takes off the hat, crumples it up, and throws it, clenching his fists at Mikey. Donnie puts a hand on his arm.

"Easy does it, Leatherhead, don't listen to him," Donnie assures, "Mikey makes everybody crazy. It's his secret mutant power." Mikey crosses his arms at that. Splinter opens the doors from his room.

"Donatello, have Amelia, Leonardo, and Raphael returned from Miss O'Neil's?" he questions, stepping into the living room area.

"Not yet, Master Splinter," Donnie answers.

"Come Michelangelo, you are only causing trouble here," Splinter tells Mikey, "Donatello and Leatherhead have important work to do. You and I will inspect the sewer tunnels. They may have been damaged in the alien attack," Mikey slumps, following after Splinter. All he wanted to do was relax and watch TV.

"Besides it will give us a chance to focus on your training. I am determined to see you establish a mind body connection," Splinter hits his head and arm with his staff, "No matter how feeble."

* * *

Amy, Leo, and Raph board up the windows of April's shop. She wouldn't be working for a while, and she asked the three to help her close it up for repairs. Casey, Ann, and Lily are also there. The three finish putting up the last piece of wood.

"Well, that's got it covered," Leo explains.

"This will hold until you get it repaired," Raph tells April.

"Thank you so much, Casey," April says to Casey, "I feel so much better now."

"Aw, you know, anything for you, April," Casey replies, to the others' shock. April and Casey smile at each other.

"Hey, what are we, vegetarian chopped liver?" Raph asks.

"Uh, come on, Raph," Leo starts to walk away, "I think it's time for us to go."

"I did more work than _he_ did," Raph points out.

"Let it go, man," Lily tells him.

"We're going home, see ya later," Ann kisses Raph's cheek and runs down the block, Lily following her. Amy and Leo smirk at Raph, who has a lovestruck smile on his face as he rubs his cheek.

They climb or fly up to a roof nearby and Amy walks besides Leo. He takes a hold of her hand, stroking his thumb against it. Amy smiles at him and Raph runs up to them.

"Hey Leo, ice princess, race you home unless you're afraid I'll beat you like last time. No wings, ice princess!" Raph challenges.

Leo chuckles, "Raph, the only thing I'm afraid of is your faulty memory," he starts running, Amy speeding next to him. "I won last time," Raph narrows his eyes and starts running after him. "And looks like I'm gonna have to do it again, Mr. I can't admit defeat," he mocks, making Amy laugh.

Raph runs in front of the two, "Keep dreaming, bro and sis. I'll wait for you back at the lair!" he backflips, jumping off a rooftop. Amy and Leo race after him on the rooftops.

* * *

Mikey and Splinter approach debris in the sewers. A tunnel has collapsed from the invasion. "Many side tunnels collapsed or flooded," Splinter explains, "It is worse than I feared."

"Yep, tunnels in sad shape," Mikey comments, wanting to go back home. "Well, let's head home." Splinter stops him from leaving.

"Focus Michelangelo, focus on the task at hand," Splinter sighs as they walk further, "My son, physically, you have a natural affinity for the martial arts, but mentally, your mind is undisciplined and unruly."

"I'm a teenager Sensei," Mikey argues, smiling nervously, "Undisciplined and unruly is what we do best."

"You are also a ninja," Splinter reminds him, "You must learn to use your mind more and your mouth less." They jump over the collapsed tunnel and continue walking. They exit the tunnel and they stop when they see the end of the intersection blocked by debris.

"Whoa, looks like another dead end."

"I was hoping to learn if the tunnels leading to the subway are still intact," Splinter explains and looks up at a ladder leading to the surface. "We will have to surface for a short distance."

"WAHOO!" Mikey shouts excitedly, "Hitting the surface!"

"A _very_ short distance," Splinter murmurs and Mikey cringes, "We will re-enter the sewers one block to the West."

* * *

Splinter opens the manhole cover and jumps out, Mikey following behind him. They start to run the block, a mysterious man with a long ponytail, white suit, cane, and hat is watching them with night vision goggles.

"Well, well, well," he puts the goggles away, "Paydirt, Mr. Touch," he turns to his partner, Mr. Touch, who is a large and skinny man with brown hair. "It's the rat and one of his brood coming out of their little hidey-hole."

"Then it would appear it's time for us to get to work, Mr. Go," Mr. Touch answers, hitting his fist against MR. Go's. Sparks fly as they touch fists. Mr. Go walks to the edge of the roof and jumps, quickly landing on a fire escape. Mr. Touch follows him. When they touch fists, they gain super speed and strength. If they don't they will run out of energy. The two look down at Splinter and Mikey running.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sai and takes a stance)_

Splinter and Mikey continue running, stopping along the way to hide in the shadows. They arrive at their destination and Splinter pries open the manhole cover with his staff. He senses someone nearby.

"Master Splinter, what is it?" Mikey questions when he sees Splinter give a look. He sniffs the air.

"Something is following us," he explains, "Quickly, let us get underground."

Mikey jumps into the manhole and Splinter jumps after him, closing the cover. Little do they know, Mr. Touch and Go were around the corner of the alleyway the whole time. Mr. Touch opens the cover and throws it, hitting the wall.

"After you, Mr. Go," he offers.

"Oh, too kind Mr. Touch," he flips and jumps into the sewers. Mr. Go climbs in next, but he is too big to fit and he's stuck. He manages to pry himself out and he pulls apart the sidewalk surrounding the manhole, making a hole large enough for him to fit. He climbs in again.

The tunnels above Splinter and Mikey drip droplets of water as they walk.

"Master Splinter, I'm hungry," Mikey complains.

"Focus Michelangelo," Splinter scolds, "Please, focus."

"But focusing makes me hungry," Mr. Go is right behind them.

"Oh, Mr. Touch better catch up or he's going to miss all the fun," he speeds after them. Splinter and Mikey are still walking when he speeds in front of them. Splinter stops Mikey from moving and battles with Mr. Go as he appears in front of him. Mr. Go flips behind Mikey and sweep kicks, but Mikey jumps up from the kick. Mr. Go strikes him with his staff and Mikey crashes into the wall. Mr. Go is pretty evenly matched with Splinter and he strikes his leg. Splinter groans in pain and Mr. Go kicks him.

Mikey jumps in front of Splinter before Mr. Go could finish him off, spinning his nunchucks.

"Alright zippy pants, let's just see how fast you-" Mr. Go hits him again and he crashes into the wall. Mikey flips to him, but Mr. Go speeds away from him. He strikes Mikey repeatedly, but starts to get tired, running out of energy. Mikey gives a look of confusion as he stops punching him, but smiles evilly at his advantage. When Mr. Go is about to punch him again, Mikey catches it and kicks him to the wall. He spins his nunchuck as he walks up to Mr. Go.

"What's the matter, Sparky? Dead battery?" he mocks. He is about to finish him off, but is punched. He crashes at a podium.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter exclaims as he walks up to him, helping him up. The attacker was none other than Mr. Touch.

"Huh?!" Mikey says in surprise.

"Oh, am I late, Mr. Go?" he asks and his partner gets up.

"Fashionably, Mr. Touch," they touch fists, powering up Mr. Go. Mikey and Splinter look in shock. The two walk up to them and some of the ceiling crumbs on Splinter. He looks towards the crumbling podium behind him, caused by Mikey's crash. He jumps up and kicks the podium, making it break apart. He pulls Mikey out of the way as the podium crumbles down on Mr. Touch and Go.

"What the shell was that all about?" Mikey asks. Splinter sees some of the debris moving.

"They are breaking through."

"Breaking through? What are these guys, terminators?" Mikey questions.

"We must go," Splinter struggles to get up because of his leg.

"I got you, sensei," Mikey reassures, helping Splinter walk.

* * *

On the rooftops, Amy chases after Leo, Raph trailing behind the two.

"Come on, step it up, snail boy!" Leo taunts to Raph.

"More like worm boy!" Amy exclaims.

"Oh, Leo's kicking my shell," Raph pants, "And ice princess too! There's gotta be some way I can…" he gets an idea, "Hey, if I cut across Old Avenger Alley, I'll beat 'em home in half the time!" he turns to the left and jumps down. "No way the two lovebirds are gonna beat me now!" When he is about to jump, the corner of the edge of the roof breaks off, taking Raph with it.

"Sheeeell!" Raph exclaims.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

Raph manages to grab onto a clothesline, flipping and landing safely to a lamp post. He spins around and jumps down safely. "Man, I'm good."

He hears voices and flashlights shine on him. He looks back and gasps when he sees a group of citizens. running after him, who have mistaken him for an alien.

"There he is! There's one of those invading alien scum!"

"What now? Angry villagers?" Raph asks irritably and starts to run.

"He's on the move! He went off that way!"

"Come on, let's get it!"

The group run after him. "No one invades our city and gets away with it!"

"Yeah, let's teach it a lesson!" Raph runs into an alley.

"New York, New York, it's a shell of a town," he comments and runs into a dead end, unable to jump to the next rooftop or hide. He runs to the door on the side of the wall and tries to open it, but it's locked.

"Oh great, the ol turtle luck running true to form." He backs up as the citizens are closer to finding him., pulling out his sais. "Okay, those bozos want a piece of me, they're gonna get a little more than they bargained for." As the citizens inch towards the alley, the door next to Raph suddenly opens, revealing an elderly woman. Raph ducks and hides next to the door.

"Yes?" the woman asks as she steps out into the alley. "Who's there?" For some reason, she doesn't look around, she just keeps looking straight ahead.

"Uh, me. I-I'm Raphael," Raph explains nervously.

"Oh, you must be one of Mr. Rosetti's boys. I'm Mrs. Morrison," she holds out a hand, "Here, take my hand. I can't see you," she chuckles, "I can't see anything. I've been blind for almost a year now."

Raph takes her hand in shock and she smiles, "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Come on in and I'll show you what to do," she drags in Raph, who is speechless as she leads him in.

"Excuse me, ma'am," one of the citizens call out to her, "Have you seen any strange alien creature run by here?"

She laughs, "Don't be silly, there aren't any aliens around here," she closes the door and one of the citizens groans in defeat.

"He must've slipped past us, maybe he phoned home of something," they start to walk away.

"Ah, keep looking, we'll find him."

* * *

Mikey and Splinter appear in a subway tunnel.

"I don't get it, super-strength?" Mikey tries to open a garage door, "Super speed?" He stands up, "Sensei, how do we fight those guys?"

"Focus, my son," Splinter tells him, "focus your mind and an opportunity will present itself."

"I don't think there's gonna be enough time for my brain to kick in," Mikey explains as he points up ahead, "Here comes the dandy duo now!"

Mr. Touch and Go approach them from the hallway.

"Hello again, my friends," Mr. Go greets, "Since you will not party with us, we will bring the party to you." The two touch fists again, powering themselves up. Mr. Go leaps, jumping onto the podiums. "Incoming!" Mikey calls out and Mr. Go kicks him down quickly. He hits Splinter's leg and he groans in pain, backing away to the subway tunnel. Mr. Touch tries to hit him, but he ducks, and he hits the podium. Mr. Go dodges as Mikey tries to strike with his nunchucks. This goes on until Mikey is punched into a subway bench. He jumps up and swings his nunchucks, but Mr. Touch grabs them while he's still in the air.

He brings Mikey down using his nunchucks and he knees him in the stomach. He throws Mikey over him and onto the floor. "Little help here?" he calls out to Splinter as he is being thrown around. Splinter ducks and dodges blows from Mr. Go until he knocks him down with his staff. Splinter backflips over Mr. Touch, kicking him in the chest. He crashes into Mr. Go. Splinter and Mikey stand up, Mikey rubbing his head.

"Did we win yet?" he asks in pain.

"Win?" Mr. Go laughs and touches fists with Mr. Touch again, "You make us laugh, little turtle man. We're just getting warmed up."

"Who are these guys?!" Mikey exclaims.

* * *

In Mrs. Morrison's apartment, Raph is helping her move boxes, at her requests. Her pet cat is on top of them and she meows.

"Those boxes go near the door, the large truck as well," she explains.

"You moving out, Mrs. M?" Raph asks curiously.

"Forced out, I'm afraid," she explains, "The bank's foreclosing on my mortgage. Since my husband passed, well, the money is mostly gone and I haven't any other family. All I have is Lucy, my cat," Lucy jumps down from the box and nuzzles Raph's hand with her head. He gives her a look of sympathy. Mrs. M seemed nice enough, even though she couldn't see anything, not that he was glad about her being blind.

* * *

"Ah, this is going to be more fun than than I had hoped, Mr. Touch," Mr. Go tells his partner.

"Absolutely, Mr. Go," Mr. Touch says as he rubs his knuckles.

"Aw, Touch and Go," Mikey comments as he helps Splinter walk, "That's cute. Wait, touch-and-go. I have an idea!"

"This is no time for jokes, my son," Splinter tells them.

"No, really, I have a plan," Mikey insists and he hears a subway train coming their way. He looks to see the train speeding by. "But first, we need to put some distance between us and the Wonder Twins," Touch and Go have powered up again.

"My son, I am happy you are finally exercising your mind, but-" They back away as the two inch towards them.

"Follow my lead, Sensei," Mikey calls out as they dodge the two, on the edge of the tunnel.

"I believe it's time for the mutants to get trained, Mr. Go," Mr. Touch says as another train is coming.

"Or for the train to catch the mutants, Mr. Touch," Mr. Go answers and the two mutants look towards the train. Using this opportunity, Touch and Go kick them down to the tunnel. The train passes by, and Touch and Go look down as Splinter's robe and Mikey's nunchucks are left behind.

"Our employer will be pleased, Mr. Go."

"I am rather pleased myself, Mr. Touch." They laugh evilly as they look down at the discarded items.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff and takes a stance)_

Mr. Go picks up Mikey's nunchuck, "I believe we just earned ourselves some money, Mr. Go."

"What say we pay our employer a visit, Mr. Touch? I think it is payday for us, yes?"

* * *

Donnie and Leatherhead are still trying to fix the TV systems, to no avail. "Leatherhead, check the dish alignment. Something's still wonky."

Amy and Leo run in, Amy in front. Amy laughs as she jumps up, "I won!"

Leo comes up from behind her and grabs her. She giggles as he hoists her up from behind, tickling her waist. "Leo!"

"Here's your prize," he murmurs in her ear, smothering her cheek in kisses. She squeals in laughter and Donnie smiles as he does his work, happy for his brother and adoptive sister.

"Hey guys," Leo greets as he still holds onto Amy, walking up to them, "Did Raphael get back yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Haven't seen him."

"He should've been back by now," Amy murmurs in thought and Leo sighs.

"Knowing Raph, he's probably got himself into some kind of serious trouble," Leo says.

"You don't know that, Leo Bear."

* * *

Raph slurps his coffee, "Yeah."

"Don't slurp, son," Ms. M tells him.

"Oh uh uh, sorry ma'am," Raph answers and Lucy climbs on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. He chuckles and tickles her chin.

"Lucy's really taken a liking to you, Raphael," Raph pets her, "She usually doesn't take to strangers. She used to live in the alley out back. I sort of adopted her or she adopted me. It's hard to tell with cats."

"Hey," Raph chuckles, "I'm a bit of an alley cat too. Maybe that's why she likes me."

"The only other people she really liked were Louise and Amelia. They would always come here for a visit when it was bingo night at the community center, feeding Lucy with her favorite treats. They haven't visited me in a while, though," she explains as she gestures to a picture of a young Amy and Louise along with Mrs. M. Raph looks in shock before he bows his head down. She probably didn't know then…

"Mrs. M, uh…Grandmamma is…gone. She died a few months ago of old age," he explains.

"Oh no! Louise is...or was an old friend of mine. Send my condolences to Amelia, then. Louise will be dearly missed. Well, I shouldn't keep you any longer," she stands up, "It is a school night, after all."

Raph laughs at the thought, "Yeah, my father will probably be waiting for me." Raph opens the door and looks around for anyone. He steps out when it's safe.

"Maybe you could stop by again, Raphael," Mrs. M says as she stands at the door, "Lucy and I will be here a little longer. We'd love to have you."

"Me?" Raph asks in surprise. "Really? Thanks, Mrs. M, I'd like that."

* * *

At the Vilton Hotel, Touch and Go are meeting with their employer in a hotel room. "We are pleased to report that our very first Saudi was an unqualified success," Mr. Go reports as his partner holds Splinter's robe and Mikey's nunchucks.

"Gentlemen," Hun says, as he is their employer, "I am impressed. Most impressed."

"The pleasure was all ours, mon ami," Mr. Go answers.

"My master will be most pleased," he throws Mr. Go a briefcase, "Your payment for the rat and one shell back," it's a case full of money.

"For me? Oh, you shouldn't have," Go chuckles as Touch touches a wad, "And it's green, my favorite," Touch runs his finger through the wads, electricity coming from it.

"Eliminate the other turtles and that ice freak, and I'll triple it."

There's a knock at the door, "Hello? Room service," an odd voice says from behind the door.

"We placed no order," Hun says in confusion.

"Uh, yes you did."

Hun growls and inches towards the door, "Go away. We placed no order!" he opens the door to see Mikey. "Huh?"

"Well, somebody ordered a serious butt whooping!" he pushes the cart at Hun, knocking him back. He crashes into Mr. Go, making him drop the money. Hun lands on top of Mr. Go.

"Get off of me, you colossal oaf!" Mr. Go tries to get Hun off him, to no avail.

"Well, well, Mr. T, looks like it's just you and me," Mikey tries to strike him with the briefcase, "And I'd pity the fool who throws me in front of a moving train!" Mr. Touch punches him and he smirks, walking up to Mikey. Mikey rubs his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up. "Let's try that again, shall we?" As he distracts Mr. Touch, Splinter opens the vent from above.

"Denied," Mikey laughs as he keeps dodging Mr. Touch. "So close." Splinter pulls out a fire extinguisher and sprays it all over the room. "Alright Touchy, now you're gonna get it," Mikey laughs, since he is invisible to any attacks now.

"What are you trying to pull? Some silly foam will not protect you for long, little one," Mikey grabs his nunchucks and taps Mr. Touch from behind. He sees nothing until Mikey's nunchuck hits his face. "What's the matter? Can't hit what you can't see?" Mikey asks as Mr. Touch tries to punch him. "As a ninja, I don't have that problem!" he hits him and Mr. Touch tries to knock him down. Mikey holds up a chair and he punches it into pieces.

"If you can't see me," Mikey jumps up and kicks him, "you probably can't see your little buddy either." Mr. Go manages to get Hun off him. "And I'm betting that if you can't get to him," Mikey explains as Touch is running out of energy, "once you're out of juice," Touch punches a podium, his strength fading as he holds his hand in pain, "you're out of luck." Mikey kicks him down, making him crash into Hun and Mr. Go. They crash into the window behind them, but Hun manages to grab the ledge, letting Touch and Go fall.

Mikey looks away as the two crash to the floor, making holes in the sidewalk. "Hun, my man, you throw one shell of a shindig," Mikey comments as police sirens can be heard not too far away. He holds up the briefcase of money. "Thanks for the lovely party favor!" he laughs as Hun growls. Splinter looks down at the police cars and gasps when he sees Touch and Go gone without any trace.

"Come Michelangelo," he says, "we must go. It is not safe here," he leads Mikey away.

"You know, sensei, this whole 'using your mind' thing, it's wild!" Mikey tells him, "First I thought, 'throw them in front of the train,' but then I thought, 'no, let them think they're throwing _us_ in front of the train' and then—"

"Yes, my son, it is a brave new world for you."

* * *

Leo paces around, Amy watching him as Leatherhead and Donnie continue with the TV system. He looks to the elevator as he sees Raph at the doors.

"Geez Raph, I always said you were slow, but come on," Leo walks up to him, "What happened?"

"Yo, guys, you won't believe this!" Mikey and Splinter come in from the front entrance, "I have in my possession a briefcase overflowing with possibilities," he opens the briefcase, revealing the money, "A truckload of rare comics, 22 new televisions, 832 consecutive days of Chinese takeout!"

Raph gets an idea as he smiles, "Actually, Mikey, I got a better idea," he turns to Amy, "And you're coming with me, ice princess."

Amy gives a confused look at that. "Okay...?"

* * *

At Mrs. M's apartment, Raph knocks on the door, Amy next to him.

"Who's there?" she asks, opening the door.

"Hey, Mrs. M, it's me, Raphael," Raph says, holding up the briefcase, "I found this case on your doorstep. It's uh, it's full of money."

Mrs. M gasps as he puts it in her hand, "Who could have done such a thing?" Lucy comes out.

"You know what I think? I think you've got a guardian angel who wants to see you stay right where you belong," Raph explains before gesturing to Amy. "I brought a guest with me, if that's okay with you."

"It's quite alright, who is it?" Mrs. M answers and Amy smiles sheepishly.

"It's…it's me, Mrs. M. Amy."

Mrs. M gasps as she takes her hands. "Amelia! Raphael told me what happened. I am so sorry for your grandmother's loss. Louise will be dearly missed."

Amy smiles softly, "How about I make you some tea, dearie? It's been so long since I've had you here." Mrs. M starts to lead Amy inside, but she stops her and hugs Raph. He gives a surprised look as he hugs her back carefully.

"Thanks, big bro," she whispers and Raph smiles.

 _So this is what it's like to have a sista._


	60. Hunted

**Angel: I will describe Amy's appearance as a kid on the 12th episode, which is not too far away from being updated. Also, there will be more explanations about Grandmamma's funeral in the next chapter.**

 **Leatherhead's POV**

 _I surface from the water, which is on fire. We spend all our lives building walls, in order to keep us safe. I climb out of the water and shake myself dry. But the walls do not work when the enemy is within. I see a shadow and gasp, jumping back into the water. When you are defenseless, the enemy shows himself. I'm knocked into the water by a dark substance, which traps me. And he is a monster. I'm knocked into the ceiling above and I fall into the water._

 _I run to the end of the tunnel and try to get the bars open with my strength, to no avail. "No! Keep back!" I shout in fear as I turn around. It is our fate that the thing we fear the most is the thing we carry deep within ourselves. My own monstrous self roars at me.  
_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Splinter pours Leatherhead a cup of tea in his room. "I cannot tell you what welcome relief it is to be amongst friends," Leatherhead says, "Master Splinter, your hospitality knows no bounds."

"You are welcome to live here with us, Leatherhead," Splinter answers, "As long as you wish."

The doors open and Leo steps in with two wooden swords, "Leatherhead, could you help me practice my sparring?"

"Hey," Donnie peeks in behind Leo, "LH, can you help me out with this hydro compressor I'm working on?"

"Croc man," Raph follows, "Wrestle re-match, no holds barred," he flexes his muscles.

"Big guy," Mikey waves a comic book in the air, "the new issue of Justice Force vs. Team Salarus just came out. I'll let you read it."

"Sorry to interrupt, Leatherhead," Amy calls out as she walks in, holding some measuring tape, "Would you mind measuring me for a new dress I'm making?"

"As you can see, we all enjoy your company," Splinter tells Leatherhead, "Perhaps a little _too_ much."

Leatherhead sighs and starts to get up, only to crush the tea cup to bits with his hand. "Master Splinter, oh," he accidentally knocks down the teapot with his tail, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to," Raph walks up to him and laughs.

"Just like a giant croc in a china shop," he jokes, nudging Leatherhead. He starts to get angry as he growls.

"That is not funny. I did not mean to break it," he pushes Raph a bit.

"Whoa, Leatherhead, I was just joking," Raph protests as he backs away.

"Everything is not a joke, I am not a joke! I am not a joke!" he crashes through the doors and runs off. The others gather around the doors as they look at him.

"Uh, is it me, or did Leatherhead overreact just a little bit?" Donnie questions.

"Come on," Leo speaks, "We'd better see what we can do."

Leatherhead sighs as he sits on the floor, attempting to fix the tea cup he broke. The others hide behind him, Mikey gesturing to Raph to talk to the crocodile, since he was the one who set him off. Raph walks up behind Leatherhead.

"Uh, LH? I'm…sorry, big guy, I didn't mean to-"

"No friend, I am sorry," Leatherhead interrupts, "My temper has become so much worse since the tortures I endured in Agent Bishop's laboratory."

"It's okay," Raph puts a hand on his shoulder, "I understand. You know, some guys think that I have a little problem keeping my cool."

"Yeah, you do, Raph," Mikey calls out as Leo smiles, "but man, Leatherhead was like a raging Wolverine with a-" Leo smacks him, "Ow!"

"I seem to have no control over it. Whatever Bishop did to me in his genetics laboratory, it is as though a part of me is separated from my mind. My animal side grows stronger. I am sorry," he places the last piece of the broken tea cup in place, "I do not know what to do."

"It's going to be okay, Leatherhead," Leo tells him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll work through it."

"You'll see, everything is gonna be just fine," Donnie assures.

"Except for that teapot," Mikey comments and Donnie flicks him on the forehead, "Ow!" Leo pulls down his mask tails. "Ow! What?" he whines as he rubs his head. Amy picks up her skirt as she kneels next to Leatherhead. She places a hand on his arm.

"Leatherhead…I know how you feel. I lose control of myself sometimes too," she explains in sympathy.

"A gentle and kind soul like you? Lose her temper? How is that so?" Leatherhead asks in surprise.

"I'm not always a gentle and kind soul," Amy murmurs shyly, "I...I lose control of my powers sometimes…" she makes a snowflake in her hands. "Like the time in Bishop's lab or when we were stopping Shredder on his freighter."

"You wanna explain yourself about that?" Raph questions her and she narrows her eyes.

"No," she denies, clutching her crystal. Leo looks at her in worry and concern. Donnie and Mikey glance at each other.

"Maybe I should take a look at your crystal for safekeeping," Donnie voices as he reaches out towards her crystal, but she slaps his hand away in anger and they back away in surprise.

"No one. Touches. MY CRYSTAL," she growls and he holds up his hands in surrender.

* * *

Rats eat some leftover food over a familiar looking footprint. They scurry away when they see someone coming. "Well, well, well," a hunter steps up to the footprint, a strange looking machine wheeling next to him. The hunter, Mr. Marlin, feels the footprint, "Crocodylus porosus. Seems we've come to the right place." He has a mustache and a hat.

The machine hands him a newspaper clipping that says 'Giant Croc Roams New York.' "Yes, Amelia, looks like you can believe what you read in the papers. Now, what say we get Betsy here geared up for the game, eh?" 'Betsy' is actually his gun, her name stitched along with a picture of a woman. He cocks his gun, "We're gonna bag us a croc."

* * *

Splinter is watching the news, where Oruko Saki is having a ceremony. "And in the ceremony today, the mayor of New York gave the key to the city to our newest hero, entrepreneur and inventor, Oruko Saki has pledged his time and unlimited funds to help rebuild our fair town," the mayor hands Saki the key and he bows gratefully, "With friends like Oruko Saki, New York City will be back to her full glory in no time at all."

Splinter glares in anger, since he knew the true side to Saki, and friend didn't describe him at all. "Shredder."

* * *

Everyone is asleep, as it's nighttime. Raph snores in his hammock, scratching his head. Donnie snores as well, hugging his pillow. In Leo's room, some of Amy's things have been moved there, combining it as a shared room. Leo hugs Amy close as she snores softly on his right. Amy hums in her sleep and leans her head on his shoulder, taking in his warmth. "Here comes the Turtle Titan," Mikey mumbles in his sleep.

Leatherhead sleeps on a chair in the living room area. He pants heavily as he's having a nightmare.

" _Leatherhead," he hears and he opens his eyes. "What? Where?" he asks as it's foggy and the lair looks like a graveyard. People are calling him monster. "What's happening?" He turns around to see a monstrous version of Bishop, who has red eyes and fangs. He gasps and sees Baxter Stockman, the Shredder next to him, laughing at him. He turns and sees monstrous versions of the turtles and Amy, their tongues hanging out of their mouths._

 _He gasps and he holds his pillow as a shield, "Stay away!" They inch closer to him and Bishop prepares to fire. "No!" Leatherhead runs away, Bishop shooting the pillow instead. Shredder, the turtles, and Amy inch towards him, laughing. Shredder kicks him towards Baxter, who holds his arms from behind. Shredder punches him and he growls, getting angry. Donnie laughs and spins his staff, striking Leatherhead and knocking him back._

 _They laugh again and Leatherhead throws a table, only for Leo to slice it. He runs up to Leatherhead and punches him in the face before leaping up and kicking him. Raph elbows him in the gut from behind and knocks him down. He looks up at Mikey and Amy as they laugh, holding their weapons. "Wake up, Leatherhead," Mikey says as he spins his nunchuck. "You are having a nightmare," Amy explains and they smack him._

Leatherhead gets angry, Amy and Mikey above him, as they were trying to wake him up. "Leatherhead," Mikey says and he grabs his wrist, "wake up!" He throws Mikey against the pillar, growling.

"Leatherhead, stop!" Amy protests as she holds her hands out, Leatherhead holding Mikey over his head.

"Leatherhead, wait, it's me, Mikey!" Mikey pleads and Leatherhead throws him down. Mikey rolls to the side until he stops.

"Mikey!" Amy yells as she kneels down to him, shaking him gently. Her eyes widen as she hears Leatherhead growling behind her. She turns to him and stands up, holding her arms out to the side, protecting him from Mikey.

"Leatherhead, I don't know what's gotten into you, but please! Think about this!" she tells him sternly. He punches her into the pillar and she falls down in pain, clutching her stomach before she falls limp on the floor. Leatherhead growls, raising his arms in the air.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sais and takes a stance)_

Leatherhead growls in triumph, since he believed he vanquished his nightmare. He relaxes and his eyes turn to normal. He looks down at Mikey, Amy out of the corner of his eye.

"What have I done?" he kneels down, "What have I…Michelangelo! Amelia! No! I'm sorry," he holds Mikey, "I'm so sorry," he holds Amy next.

The other turtles and Splinter come in, calling out to the two in worry. They are about to run up to them, but Splinter stops them from doing so.

"Leatherhead, what happened?" he asks.

"I'm a monster," Leatherhead murmurs in guilt. He didn't mean to hurt them, he just lost control. "A horrible monster," he places Amy down gently, "Get back, all of you," he stands up, "Stay away from me. I'm not safe, not safe! I'm a monster!" he runs out the front entrance, shouting the last sentence.

"Mikey," Raph kneels down to his brother and holds him, "Come on, bro. No, please Mikey, say something!"

He's quiet until…"I guess I'm lucky you didn't give me mouth-to-mouth."

Raph gives an annoyed look and drops him, "He's fine."

"OW!" Mikey shouts, rubbing the back of his head. Leo shakes Amy gently as he holds her.

"Ames, stay with me here. Please. Ames!" he pleads and she groans, opening her eyes as she rubs her head.

"What hit me…?" Leo smiles happily and smothers her face in kisses, making her giggle.

"Someone please tell me what happened," Splinter demands as Leo helps Amy up and Mikey stands up.

"Well, Leatherhead was having some kind of nightmare and then he totally wigged out," Mikey explains and Amy's eyes widen.

"Where is he? We got to see if he's okay!" she says in worry.

"He disappeared into the sewers," Leo explains.

"I think he thinks you're both…you know," Donnie says, gesturing to his neck with his hand.

"Oh man, poor Leatherhead," Mikey voices in concern.

"It's not his fault, he's losing himself because of Bishop," Amy murmurs.

"We've got to find him, let 'im now that Mikey and ice princess are okay," Raph speaks.

"Yes, but be careful. There are parts of his nature he can no longer control. He may see you as family or as enemies," Splinter warns.

* * *

Leatherhead solemnly walks in the sewers, ranting over what he has done, "My friends take me in and this is how I repay them. I'm a savage, a horrible monster. There can be no home for me." A rat scurries away from a piece of food as Mr. Marlin looks down at the fresh footprints left behind by Leatherhead.

"Incredible. Ladies, this ain't no ordinary giant croc, this beauty is walking on two legs," he feels the footprint again. "This is gonna be our greatest trophy ever! Amelia, deploy centuries."

His machine throws trackers at the walls and ceiling, "We better watch our back, wouldn't want that nasty croc sneaking up behind us," He uses his wristwatch device to shut off the lights from the trackers, so they would be invisible in the darkness. "Ladies, let the hunt begin."

* * *

The same rat goes back to his food, only to be stopped by Raph.

"Raph!" Amy scolds.

He rolls his eyes and feels the footprint, "It's Leatherhead."

"And he's not alone," Mikey speaks as Amelia's footprints are over some footprints, "he's being followed."

"Who'd be down here?" Leo questions.

"I don't like this," Donnie says in concern, aware that someone else is in the sewers.

"We better stick to the shadows," Leo orders.

"We could do that, we're ninja, remember?" Mikey answers and jumps. Raph and Donnie shrug before following him, Leo and Amy following close behind, the brunette flying above. They don't go unnoticed by Mr. Marlin's trackers, however.

"What's this?" he asks as he sees the turtles and Amy on an infrared scanner on his wristwatch. "Five more weird creatures prowling the sewers? This is turning out to be the hunt of a lifetime. Amelia, Betsy, let's check it out." He runs into a tunnel, following the signal of his trackers. He looks down and sees the turtles' footprints, Amy leaving behind very few since she's on flight.

"This certainly aren't croc tracks, like nothing I've ever seen before. And the girl…she seems like a normal lady, but there's more to her than meets the eye. Bagging this many creatures calls for a little something extra," he walks up to his machine, "Amelia, what do we have that will do the job and still leave enough for the animal to stuff and mount on the wall?"

He pulls out a mine, "This might work."

* * *

Amy and the turtles follow Leatherhead's tracks, appearing at an intersection. They see a pair of water tracks, but they see human footprints as well.

"Leatherhead's marks are faint," Mikey speaks, "but whoever this dude following him is, he sure is easy to track."

"Yeah," Donnie explains, "perhaps a little _too_ easy."

"If this person we're looking for is who I think it is…" Amy murmurs, Raph not noticing a laser in front of him, caused by one of Marlin's machines. He steps through it and more lasers appear from the water, firing at them. Raph gives a shout of surprise and jumps up, Leo dodging the lasers with his swords. The others help Leo dodge the lasers, but more of them appear from a few feet behind.

"Let's take these things out!" Leo calls out.

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" Raph answers and jumps up, throwing his sais at two lasers. Leo cuts down the last one from the front. They jump up as they dodge lasers from behind. Mikey and Donnie jump up and take out two lasers. Amy jumps up and makes her hands chilly before throwing ice daggers at the last one.

"Whoa, what were those things?" Mikey asks.

"More importantly, what were they doing there?" Donnie points out.

"Whoever's tracking Leatherhead, they're playing for keeps," Leo says and Amy places a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well, tracking this person is going to be dangerous territory from now on," Amy mutters. As they walk in the sewer water, Raph senses that something wasn't right. He looks down and gasps when he sees mines in the water.

"Guys, be careful, this tunnel's loaded with-" Leo hears a beep below him and he cringes when he sees his foot is on a mine.

"Mines," Raph finishes, everyone cringing.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

Leo looks down in shock at the mine. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I stepped on a mine!" he berates himself.

"That makes _two_ of us!" Raph speaks and Amy elbows him in the gut.

"Leo, it's not your fault," she tells him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Agree to disagree, Ames."

"Donnie, deactivate it!" Mikey begs.

"Okay," he takes out his bo staff, "this is gonna take a steady hand, a great sense of timing, and a whole lot of luck," he hands the staff to Mikey and steps up to Leo, placing a shuriken next to Leo's foot. "Mikey, the bo staff," he calls out and Mikey walks over to him. "Okay Leo, step off after 3," Donnie instructs as Mikey places the staff on top of the shuriken. "1…2…3…" Leo takes his foot off, Donnie and Mikey placing their items on top of the mine. Mikey now holds the staff against the shuriken over the mine.

"Mikey, keep constant pressure on that bo staff," Donnie tells him as the two back away.

"Okay, now what?" Mikey questions curiously.

"Now, Leo, Lia, Raph and I go get some lunch," Donnie answers, leading the three away, Amy stifling a laugh.

"Guys! Don't leave me here!" Mikey calls out, panicking a bit. "Guys! It's not funny!"

Amy bursts into a fit of giggles as they stop. "I'll get him," Leo tells the three and walks back to Mikey. He takes a hold of the staff, "Go on Mikey, I'll be right behind you." Mikey jumps over the mines and Leo puts pressure on the staff, taking a deep breath. He jumps up, throwing himself, the staff, and the mine in the air. The mine breaks apart and explodes, setting off every single mine in the tunnel. Leo struggles to run past the mines as they explode behind him. He jumps to the others, who are hiding behind a rock they are engulfed in smoke…

But it fades away to reveal that Amy has a shield up, protecting them. She puts it down and they stand up to look over at the tunnel.

"Next time, Leo, watch where you're putting those big feet of yours," Raph says.

"What kind of a whack-bag would put mines in the sewers?!" Mikey exclaims.

"The kind of whack-bag that knows he's being followed," Donnie explains, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Leatherhead is sitting in at a dead end tunnel, becoming emotionally unstable by the minute, not only by his anger, but also by his guilt. Mr. Marlin follows his tracks, appearing near the tunnel.

"Michelangelo and Amelia," he sniffs, crying over his friends that he had hurt, "How could I have hurt them? Amelia, such a sweet angel in this woeful city. It's all too horrible. Too horrible," he covers his eyes, "What have I become?"

 _Bishop holds out his saw, "You are a monster." Leatherhead looks away as he's strapped to his table. His eyes are angry like as he roars. Mikey and Amy appear on the floor._

" _Michelangelo! Ames!" Leo's voice echoes._

"I…I'm a monster," Leatherhead sobs, "I am a monster!" he slams his fists against the wall behind him and cries, kneeling down on the floor. Mr. Marlin hears him, hiding near the entrance. His machine appears next to him.

"Alright, ladies," he turns and points his gun towards Leatherhead, "Let's bag the beastie."

"Good!" Leatherhead says, as he heard him, "Whoever you are, I'm glad you found me. A monster such as myself deserves to be hunted and destroyed! Oblivion would be a welcomed outcome to such a grotesque life," he rants sadly as he falls on the floor again.

"Do you hear that, girls?" Mr. Marlin questions as he steps up to Leatherhead, "We are gonna be famous! We got ourselves a talking croc. And once we bag those other five creatures, we're gonna be superstars, I tell ya!"

"Five…other creatures?" Leatherhead asks, realizing who he is talking about, standing up. "My friends? Hurt my friends? Hurt my friends?!" he growls, his eyes turning green. Mr. Marlin gives a look of surprise before Leatherhead smacks him with his tail. He grabs his gun in his mouth, trying to crush it to pieces.

"No! Betsy!" he exclaims and uses his wristwatch to activate 'Betsy,' shocking Leatherhead. He falls on the ground, dropping the gun. Mr. Marlin picks up his gun, "You okay, Betsy? You have him a right nasty shock, didn't ya, girl?" he pats the gun, "That's my good girl. So, those other freaks are friends of yours, eh Mr. Croc?" he circles Leatherhead, who is unconscious. "I think we should hang you someplace where your mates are sure to find you. Amelia, Betsy, and me would love to witness such a touching reunion."

* * *

The turtles and Amy walk in a tunnel, following the footprints. Donnie stops them when he sees a laser wall in front of them. He picks up a rock next to him and throws it. They give a shout of surprise when the rock flames up, destroyed.

"Just one false move…" Donnie starts.

"And it's Turtles and Ice Flambe," Mikey finishes.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Amy comments dryly.

"Couldn't be any worse than big feet Leonardo of the land mines," Raph taunts, jerking a thumb at Leo, who growls and crosses his arms.

"Just kiddin', bro," Raph tells him, patting his arms. Leo gives him that same look, "You go first," Raph nervously gestures to the laser wall.

"My pleasure," Leo answers and runs up to the wall, jumping over the lasers with ease. He lands safely and turns to the others, who clap.

"Hm, nicely done," Mikey comments.

"Come on," Leo calls out to them, starting to walk. The others turn to each other and do the same moves as Leo. He turns around and claps.

"Show-offs," he murmurs and Amy appears behind him.

"That ain't showing off," she retorts and they scream, turning to her. They look back at the laser wall and then towards her.

"What the shell?!" Raph exclaims in surprise and she huffs.

"Don't be so dramatic. Come on, guys," she says, walking away, the others looking towards each other in shock before following after her.

* * *

Leatherhead is hanged upside down with rope over a small whirlpool. The turtles and Amy peek into the large room and see him.

"Leatherhead?" Donnie questions.

"What the shell?" Leo asks.

"Come on, we gotta get him down from there," Raph murmurs and they jump down to the bridge and walk up to Leatherhead, unaware that Mr. Marlin is aiming for them not too far away, hiding in the shadows. It was all a trap to lure the turtles and Amy so he could capture them.

"Look what our bait's brought in. Seems we'll be adding giant turtles and a winged girl to our trophy room," he puts his finger on the trigger.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Amy flies in front of the logo and releases snow)_

Mikey looks up, sensing someone. "Here we go, ladies." Leo looks up and sees a glint of the gun, pulling Amy and Mikey close to him, "No!"

The laser hits a podium instead. They turn to Mr. Marlin and jump up to him, Amy using her wings. He fires at them and they dodge. Leo manages to get to him first and kicks the gun to the side as he's firing, making him destroy his machine. "Amelia!"

A stray laser cuts off the rope from Leatherhead, making him drop into the whirlpool. Since he is restrained by his feet and hands, still unconscious, he cannot escape from the operating fan below him.

"We gotta save Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaims and he jumps into the water, Donnie, Amy, and Raph following him. Leo is wrestling with Mr. Marlin. He throws him over his shoulder onto the bridge and jumps into the water. The others are trying to get Leatherhead away from the fan, which is causing the whirlpool. Amy swims down and places her hand on the fan, closing her eyes. The fan freezes slowly, making it and the whirlpool stop.

They surface with Leatherhead in tow, pulling him to shore. They place him down and Leo cuts off his restraints. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Leatherhead," Mikey says.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks in concern.

He coughs up water, "Michelangelo, Amelia, is that you?" he asks happily, "You're alright!" he places his hands on their shoulders.

"Sure, we're alright," Mikey tells him.

"Yeah, nothing broken," Amy assures as they help him up.

"We're a pretty thick skinned bunch, Ice princess's gotten a little stronger with every trainin' session," Raph explains.

"You must be careful," Leatherhead starts to warn, "There is a hunter in these-"

"We know," Leo interrupts gently, "Let's just get you out of here. We'll deal with him."

They climb back up to see only Mr. Marlin's hat left behind. "Hey, looks like the great white hunter up and skedaddled," Mikey points out as Leo picks up his hat.

"Then let's get the shell out of here," Donnie says as they start to leave.

"Don't move!" Mr. Marlin threatens, approaching them from the shadows with a sparking gun, causing "I finally gotcha. You lot hurt Amelia and Betsy here, she's going critical, she is."

The five mutants turn to Amy and she holds up her hands in denial, "No relation, I swear!"

"She's not gonna make it and she's taking us all with her. She's just that type of girl. Personally, I don't really mind. That's the hunt: Sometimes you get the croc, sometimes the croc gets you. It's a shame, really. No one will know that with my last breath, I hunted down six of the most amazing creatures I've ever seen."

Leatherhead growls at that and tackles Mr. Marlin. "Leatherhead, no!" Mikey exclaims. Leatherhead and Mr. Marlin fall into the water below.

"Leatherhead!" Leo shouts and there's soon an explosion underwater.

"Do you see Leatherhead?" Leo questions as they look down at the water.

"I don't see 'im," Raph answers.

"He gave his life to save ours," Donnie says gravely. A hand grabs a bar of the bridge.

"Actually, that statement would be in an error, Donatello," Leatherhead speaks and he smiles as they cheer for him.

* * *

They leave the tunnel, Leatherhead trailing behind them. "Let's go home, guys," Leo orders.

"No," they turn to Leatherhead, "I cannot. I simply will not risk staying with you. My temper, my anger. What if I can't control it? What if I had really hurt Michelangelo and Amelia…or worse?"

"But you didn't, Leatherhead," Amy replies gently.

"We'll help you, you'll learn how to control it, how to live with it," Donnie tells him.

"Yeah, you can do it. I mean, look at Mikey, he's learned to live with that face," Raph comments and Mikey crosses his arms.

"I want to stay with you, but I cannot risk it," Leatherhead explains, starting to walk away.

"You know," Donnie calls out, making Leatherhead turn to him, "I think I have a solution."

* * *

They stand in front of a gate near the lair. "Leatherhead, if you would do the honors?" Donnie questions.

Leatherhead pulls apart the gate door and throws it away. "Follow me," Donnie tells them and they walk into the tunnel.

"Donnie, where are we?" Leo asks as they appear at a dark subway station that looks abandoned.

"It's an abandoned station from the 19th century. I found it on some archived blueprints I hacked off City hall computers," Donnie explains.

"It's beautiful," Leatherhead murmurs in awe.

"Here you'll be three minutes away from the lair," Donnie points out.

"And it will give you a little space to work things out," Raph finishes.

"I don't know how to thank you," Leatherhead says in happiness.

"You don't have to thank us, Leatherhead," Leo denies.

"Anything to help you through this," Amy explains.

"Yeah, us mutants gotta stick together," Mikey puts an arm around Leo's shoulders, patting his plastron, "Family and all that."

"Yes, family," Leatherhead murmurs, thinking of the Utroms, who he deemed family.

* * *

The turtles and Amy walk back to the lair. Amy walks in front and her crystal glows a bit. Leo cringes and turns to Donnie. "Don, I can't help but think that something is wrong with Ames."

"Duh, remember when she snapped earlier?" Raph whispers.

"What if it's just puberty?" Mikey jokes and Raph smacks him in the head. "Ow!"

"Trust me, bro, that ain't puberty…I don't think," he murmurs.

"Maybe she's just going through emotional problems, Leo," Donnie speaks, "But unless she gives me permission to examine it, I can't really do anything at this point. I'm sorry."

Leo looks in concern as the others walk ahead of him. "Something tells me that crystal has something to do with it…"


	61. HATE

**Angel: There's more explanation about Amy's grandma to those who asked. And I'm not spoiling about the episode where Leo goes to Japan, you guys will just have to wait and see ;) Also, there were no breaks.**

 **Donnie's POV**

 _Warning, the stunt you are about to witness is performed by professional maniacs. Do not attempt this yourself. Raph drives the buggy after the truck and I stand up. Do not stand up in an open vehicle traveling at speeds upwards of 90 miles per hour. If an 18-wheeler driven by a crazed wacko is attempting to force you off the road, do not continue to agitate said crazed wacko. I jump off the vehicle and grab the edge of the truck. I open the door._

 _Lastly, never ever attempt to disarm the homemade thermonuclear device located inside said high-speed moving vehicle, unless you're planning to kiss your shell goodbye!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Casey has his arms crossed behind his back, looking out at the farmhouse. The gang decided to relax at the farmhouse. April steps out and stretches her arms with a yawn, leaning on Casey's seat.

"Sure is beautiful up here this time of year," she comments.

"It's nice to get away from the city after all we've been through…together, you know, quiet time…alone," he chuckles nervously, "just the two of us."

"So, what exactly are you trying to say to me, Casey Jones?" she presses, leaning in closer.

He stands up, "O-okay, it's just, you know, don't get me wrong," he takes her hands, "I don't wanna move too fast here and nothing, but I've been thinking, maybe-"

Leo yells and crashes between them, landing at the door. "Don't mind us," he grunts.

"Ah, much too slow, my son," Splinter tells him and Leo jumps up, but Splinter throws Leo over his shoulder. He takes April's hand, noticing that she was having a moment with Casey.

"Please, go about your business," he jumps back to Leo.

"Uh, weren't you guys go pick apples or something?" April asks as the two watch the mutants train.

"That was Don," Leo calls out and dodges a punch from Splinter, "Although, Mikey and Raph said something about settling a bet? And Ames is somewhere around tending to her garden!"

* * *

Donnie has two apples on top of his head.

"Now don't move!" Mikey calls out. He shoots the arrow and the apple splits in half before Raph follows.

"Wahoo!"

"Bullseye!"

Donnie groans as he looks down at the pile of cut apples. "That's it, after twenty consecutive double bull's eyes, I'm officially declaring this contest a tie!"

Mikey whines, "Aw, but we haven't even gotten to the blindfold round yet!"

"Forget it, William Tell," Donnie tells him, although glad to have called the match off right then and there. Mikey firing arrows at him blindfolded? "We came here to pick apples," he holds up an apple, "We have to bring back at least one still-" Mikey fires his arrow at the apple and it sticks into a tree. Raph follows and the apple breaks apart.

"Intact," Donnie deadpans and they suddenly hear a gun shot. They gasp and look behind him. The three hear the shots again and birds fly away at the noise. They look up at the birds and start to hide. A man with glasses and a green coat runs in their area. He falls to his knees and collapses, injured.

"Someone…" he grunts in pain, "someone help…" the three turtles walk over to the man and Donnie turns him over.

The man has his eyes closed, thankfully, as he says, "Help me, please. T-They they've got a bomb…the city...aliens…didn't want…not right…gone too far…" he blacks out. Donnie curiously lifts the inside of his coat.

"This man's been shot in the shoulder!" he exclaims.

"What was he talking about?" Raph questions, "A bomb or something?"

"He went over this way!" they hear from the distance and then rustling, "I see his tracks. Let's finish this!"

"I'll stay and do what I can for him," Donnie tells his brothers, "You guys need to lead the others away from here."

Raph and Mikey run towards the voices while Donnie drags the man further away into the bushes. A man with salt and pepper hair, another with a beard, and one with a green hat stop running, weapons in hand.

"I don't know, Skunk," one of them says to the leader, "Hunting down one of our own? Isn't this a little…extreme?"

"Nothing is too extreme in the fight against the alien menace puke!" Skunk exclaims, "Remember who we are. We're Humans Against the Extraterrestrials and as a member of H.A.T.E, Michael knew the rules," Donnie is listening to the conversation behind a bush. He looks down at the man, guessing that he is Michael, and that he didn't agree with his organization's intentions.

"Our cause is a lifelong commitment," Skunk explains, "No one leaves. Find him. He's wounded, he won't get far. I need to make some last-minute preparations at the base. We've come too far to let one traitor forces to scrub the entire mission."

One of the members searches for the 'traitor.' Raph smiles evilly as he points an arrow at him. He fires it and the man ducks, the arrow getting his hat and sticking into a tree. He fires his missile gun at a tree, making it explode and he laughs, thinking he got the attacker. He reaches to get his hat, but he gasps when Raph jumps down and kicks him to the ground.

Another one is walking on a small cliff, turning back and pointing his gun at Raph. "I-It's true! Aliens! Eat grenade, space slime," he fires his grenade gun and Raph backflips away from the explosions. One of them hits a tree and it falls towards Raph. He screams and the tree falls on top of him. The man with the grenade gun walks up to him.

"Skunk was right," he says, "you space freaks haven't left Earth," he points the gun at him, "Your green Martian butt is mine."

Raph snarls as the target locks onto his face.

Mikey is watching the whole thing perched on a tree above the man. He throws an apple at the man's head.

"Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his head, "What the?!"

Mikey laughs under his mouth and the man points his gun at him. He looks in surprise and the man fires. The tree catches on fire, with no sign of Mikey there. He takes the gun behind the man's back. "Hey pal, didn't your mom tell you about these things?" he questions and points to his eye, "You'll put your eye out, kid!"

The man backs away, "We're onto you, ET!" he trips over a ledge and stumbles. He stands back up, backing towards a rock.

"ET, phone home," Mikey mocks, making sounds.

"S-Stay back!" the man orders, pulling out a weapon from his back, "Keep away from me!"

Mikey chuckles, "This is just too good to be true," he pulls out his nunchucks, spinning them expertly. He tucks them under his arms and the man looks in shock. Mikey swings his nunchucks, taking the belt off the man, which pulls his pants down. The man faints.

At an abandoned farmhouse, the H.A.T.E. organization are cheering for their leader. "Members of Humans Against the Extraterrestrials, today, we make history. Today, we show those alien slimebags that you don't mess with the human race! Not when H.A.T.E is on the job!" Skunk declares, his members cheering.

"You heard the lies: the aliens were defeated, all is safe. Well, don't believe it," he jumps down from the roof. "Look at the news," he unrolls one of the posters he has in his hand, a picture of a monster and a subway train, "Aliens attack in subway skirmish," he pulls it away to reveal another poster of an alien in the sewers, "Aliens in our sewers," he pulls the second one away to reveal a poster of a monster in the sewers, "Mob chases alien in Avenger Alley?! And what do these sightings have in common?"

"Uh, aliens?" one of his members asks.

"NO! Well…yeah, but no! What else?"

The members look to each other before answering, "New York City!"

"That's right!" Skunk crumples up the posters, "They're dug deep in the Big Apple and nobody's doing a freaking thing about it! Until now," he walks over to the barn doors and opens them to reveal a truck. " _This_ is the last best hope of the human race," the door opens up to reveal a bomb! "And we're gonna blow it up, right in the middle of alien central."

His members cheer behind him.

Mikey backflips in front of Donnie, Raph running behind him. Mikey had managed to pull him off the tree.

"Donnie, how's the patient?" Mikey questions.

"I've done all I can do for him here," Donnie explains, "We need to get him to a hospital fast."

"I could take him in the sidecar," Mikey answers, jerking his thumb behind him at his Shell Cycle. Raph runs up to Donnie.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand with him," Raph and Donnie pick him up and start to walk him to Mikey's Shell Cycle, "What about that bomb he was babbling about?" The two place him in the sidecar, "I thought I heard the leader guy say something about a base."

Raph and Donnie watch Mikey leave. "Let's find it," Donnie says and the two run off into the forest.

* * *

Amy wears a sunflower hat on her hand and gloves, placing a rose in a hole. She looks up at a gravestone: her grandmother's. After they finally had enough money to bury her, Amy decided it was best to place her grandmother's corpse (after the police were done investigating, of course) in a peaceful scenery, hence the farmhouse backyard. Casey had no problem with this, since Amy had visited the house when she was a child with him, so therefore, it was technically her house too.

She glances at the gravestone in front of her as she plants her garden. "I know how much you valued your roses, Grandmamma…while I couldn't get the exact same ones from home, I planted new ones just for you…I miss you," she murmurs in sadness, hugging herself, staying silent for a moment in respect to her grandmother.

She suddenly gets a vision of the Sole Survivor and she gasps, holding her head as she grunts. She shakes as more visions come to her head, her crystal glowing. Amy clutches her hair in her hands, bending down as she tries to block it out. She suddenly sits back up, her eyes glowing blue for a second before they turn back to normal. She shakes her head as if nothing happened. Leo walks in from the back door and sees her tending to the flowers.

"Hey Ames, I just came to check up on you," he calls out and he swears he sees her crystal glowing a bit. Amy slowly turns to him with an emotionless look.

"I'm fine," she says dismissively.

Leo gives her a skeptical look. "Are you sure? Your crystal-"

"Can we not talk about my crystal? I'm never taking it off, Leo, not even for one second! It needs me and I need it," she interrupts carefully, trying not to snap at him. Leo frowns in worry and concern as he leaves. He looks back at her one last time before entering the back door. He wouldn't bother her about it anymore, for it was her wish. He would act as if it didn't happen, so she wouldn't suspect anything…but…

He needed to do something about her crystal…before she gets worse.

* * *

Meanwhile, April and Casey talk a walk in the woods.

"Anyways, I guess what I was trying to say before was," they hold hands, "I mean, now that we're…you know, and all," he stops and takes her other hand, "Maybe it's time we-" a honk interrupts them and they look in surprise to see a car driving recklessly towards them. It stops in front of the farmhouse.

"Hey! Hey, watch where you're driving, lady!" April exclaims angrily as she chases after the car, Casey trailing behind her.

"April, wait, hang on a second!" Casey warns her. A short woman with black hair, a yellow shirt, brown vest, brown necklace, glasses, sandals, and dark blue jeans steps out of the car and turns to April.

"Yeah, why don't you watch where _you're_ standing?" she questions and walks past April to Casey, "Who is this crazy woman, Arnold?"

"Ma, I told you never to call me that!" Casey protests in embarrassment. He takes April's wrist and places it in front of his mother. "Ma, this is April, you know, the girl I've been telling you about?"

"Oh really?" his mom asks in surprise, "I get to meet the mystery woman? I don't know how many months I've been hearing about your _fiancé._ "

"Fiancé?" April asks and pinches Casey's ear, "May I have a word with you in private, dear?" she growls, Casey's mom cringing. She and Casey were definitely NOT engaged!

Leo, Amy, and Splinter are meditating in the living room when the couple walk in, catching their attention.

"Did you tell your mother we're **ENGAGED?!** " April demands, hands on her hips.

"No!" Casey protests and then slumps in defeat, "Kinda."

April growls, clenching her fists and walking in front of the fireplace.

"Ooo, you really did it this time, bonehead," Amy murmurs, shaking her head.

"You gotta understand, my mom hates every girl I ever brought home…well, except Amy. She won her over in five minutes," April raises an eyebrow and everyone except Casey turns to the brunette, who shrugs helplessly.

"She said it was a new record, all I did was give her my grandma's recipe for her double chocolate chip cookies."

"So I just said it to shut her up, I never thought she'd come looking for ya!" Casey tries to explain, but April looks away, arms crossed. Amy scoffs and crosses her arms in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I'm Mrs. Claus." Casey gives her a glare and she sticks her tongue out.

"I just wanted her to like you, is all, cause you're…you're, you know, special," Casey turns her to him.

"Really?" April asks softly, inching towards each other for a kiss. They turn to give Leo and Splinter a look that said 'Get out.' April clears her throat. Leo looks in surprise when he sees that Amy is already gone.

"Um, don't mind us, guys."

Splinter clears his throat while Leo cringes, "Perhaps we should continue our, uh, meditation session elsewhere," he says nervously.

Ms. Jones pounds on the door, "So, you're gonna make me stand outside on the road all day?"

"Don't come in, Ms. Jones!" April exclaims as Casey runs to the door, "The uh, uh, place is a mess!"

Casey tries to hold the door back, but Ms. Jones slams the door open. April looks around as Leo and Splinter are gone. "Oh, it's not that bad, dear," Ms. Jones assures her, "If you don't mind living in a pigsty."

April gives Casey a look.

* * *

"Ah, piece of cake," Raph says as he and Donnie look down at the footprints left behind, "These wackos got a lot to learn about covering their tracks."

"Just remember," Donnie reminds him, "these wackos are playing with some very dangerous toys. And, we don't know how many of them there are."

"I say bring 'em on," Raph answers, clenching his fist. They hear a rustle and the trees near them suddenly explode, H.A.T.E members driving on buggies. They fire towards the two and Donnie jumps onto a tree, dodging a blast. Donnie travels on the trees as he avoids the blasts. Raph follows him and the members chase after them.

* * *

April has an angry look on her face, arms crossed as she and Casey stand outside the farmhouse, looking towards Ms. Jones as she gets her luggage out from the car. Or at least, tries to.

"Sorry, April, my ma has a real way of ticking people off," Casey explains.

"It's not your mom I'm angry with," she snarls, "She and I just got off on the wrong foot."

Ms. Jones tries with all of her strength to get her luggage out. She manages to do so and April walks up to her.

"Here, let me help you with that," she offers gently.

"What do I look like, some feeble old lady who can't carry her own bag?!" Ms. Jones exclaims and walks towards her trunk.

"Sorry, I was just…" she stops in defeat.

"Here, see if you can't make yourself useful," Ms. Jones opens her trunk to reveal baskets of apples, "It's not dressed down the road. Gimme ten bushels of apples. You can haul 'em after the bond."

Casey walks up to them, "I can help too, ma!"

"No!" she smacks his head, "You'll go into town and do the marketing. I got a list inside," she picks up her suitcase and walks away, but not before turning to April. "I don't like to trust my money with strangers."

Casey gives April a regretful look as he races after his mother.

"Hey, wait a minute, I-" April protests, but the door shuts. She groans, Leo and Amy appearing next to her.

"Need a hand?" he offers as she picks up a basket. Leo takes two along with Amy and they follow her to the barn. Splinter opens the door for them.

"Now I see where Casey gets his ability to be so annoying," April rants, "his mother," she places the basket down and crosses her arms.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her, April," Amy explains.

"Easy for you to say, she likes you!" April exclaims.

"Do not take her disapproval personally, Ms. O'Neil," Splinter tells her, "Parents can be very overprotective of their children."

"Tell me about it," Leo comments as he places down two baskets, "I can't remember a time where Splinter didn't ask to chaperone a date with Ames and me," he places an arm around Amy's waist, his hand near her butt.

Splinter gives Leo a stern look and he cringes, taking a hold of her hand.

* * *

Donnie jumps using his bo staff, evading the lasers. He hangs upside down from a branch and knocks down the buggy, making it roll down a cliff and it explodes. Donnie jumps down from the tree and one of them pulls out a taser. He tries to shock Donnie, but he knocks the taser out of his hands and it lands on the member, shocking him. Raph runs away from lasers, not because he was scared, but because of the possibly lethal lasers. He sees the small gap ahead of him and jumps over it with ease. He turns to the members as they're still firing at him, riding the buggy. They jump over the gap as well and Raph jumps off the cliff. They stop the buggy and the driver steps out. He looks down to see Raph walking along the edge nearby.

"Sa goodbye, space freak," he fires a crossbow arrow at Raph, but he catches it before it could hit his face. He looks in surprise before he turns to grab another arrow. When he goes back to fire at Raph, he's gone. Raph walks along the edge below him, unseen, and pulls him by the legs, pulling down into the cliff. Raph stands on the edge of the cliff as he watches him tumble to the ground. "Ooo, that hurts."

He dodges a laser from the other member and he jumps on top of the buggy before jumping up. He lands on the bazooka, knocking the man into the ground. He looks up to see Raph leaping down for the kick.

* * *

April leads Ms. Jones into the barn, "Here you go, Ms. Jones, all neatly stacked," she gestures to the stacked apples in the baskets.

"I see that, dear," Ms. Jones says, April smiling proudly at her work, "but they aren't peeled."

April gives a shocked look, knowing that she didn't asked for them to be peeled. She ignores it, however, as she wanted to be on the woman's good side, "I-I'd be happy to peel them."

"Good, try not to bruise 'em up too much," Ms. Jones tells her, handing April a peeler. When she leaves, Splinter walks up to her and she groans.

"There's just no pleasing that woman!" Leo takes out his swords and scratches them together. Amy smirks and pulls out her sword.

"I bet you a massage I can peel more apples than you," Leo offers smugly and she chuckles.

"You're on, sword boy."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Michael lies down near the entrance, being examined by a doctor. "We've got an unidentified male, shoulder wound and multiple fractures."

"Let's bring him in. On my count, one, two, three," Mikey watches from around the corner.

"Sorry for the drop and dash, pal," he whispers, "but you're in good hands now." He leaves for his Shell Cycle.

Skunk paces around, waiting on his troops to come back. "The bomb is good to go. Why haven't the patrols reported in?" he places his hands on his hips in annoyance and he sees a buggy coming towards them.

"About time," he uses his binoculars and doesn't see anyone riding it, "What the?!" He looks closer and sees oil leaking from the buggy. Donnie, hiding from a tree nearby, pulls out the taser one of the members had and turns it on, making a fire with the oil.

"We're under attack, take coveeer!" Skunk and the other members run away. The buggy crashes and catches on fire, causing an explosion. Raph and Donnie use this distraction to get to the barn. Donnie opens the door and looks around.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything that looks like a bomb," he looks towards Raph and gives a sound of unease.

"This fit the bill?" Raph questions inside the truck with the bomb.

"Don't touch that thing!" Donnie warns, "That's not just any bomb," he climbs into the truck, standing opposite of Raph, "It's a thermonuclear device and it's armed!" he points to a device that's beeping on top of the bomb.

"What are these maniacs doing with the nuke?" Raph asks.

"Wasting alien scum like you," they hear and they turn to see Skunk, who is standing at the barn doors. He fires up his gun and the two turtles gasp, putting their hands up in surrender.

"Thought you alien garbage can stop me from taking out your stronghold in New York City?" Skunk asks, inching towards them, "Well guess again."

"No idea what you're talking about," Raph tells him.

"Deny it all you want, but nothing will stop me from keeping this planet safe for the human race! _Nothing_!" he declares and he prepares to fire again but Donnie pulls out his staff and charges towards him. He knocks Skunk down, but he is still holding the gun. He fires it and Raph jumps on him, knocking the gun out of his hands. Skunk pulls out a knife from his boot and Donnie leaps, knocking it out of his hands. Skunk gives a look of surprise.

"Look," Raph questions, "why don't you make like a good little hatemonger and disarm your nuke?"

"Why don't you make like a good little alien and…and eat this!" he fires pepper spray at the two, making them shout in pain and they cough. Skunk gets into the truck and drives into the wall, speeding away.

"You aliens will perish!" he shouts as he looks back at the barn, "Every last one of ya!"

Donnie and Raph cough, rubbing their eyes. "Man, do I feel like a sucker," Raph comments, "I'm just glad Mikey wasn't here to see us losing the bad guy."

Donnie crosses his arms, "We'll never catch him now."

"Never say never, Donnie," Raph smirks as he jerks his thumb behind a buggy. Raph drives the buggy with Donnie in the passenger seat and they chase after the truck.

* * *

April stands next to Ms. Jones, all of the apples in the baskets peeled. "There you go," she gestures to the pile of apples, "Peeled and cored." She places her hands on her hips, waiting for praise, but Ms. Jones shakes her head.

"You did 'em all? I only need a dozen for the pie."

April growls in frustration, crossing her arms, having enough. "Such a waste, huh?" April throws up an apple in her hand, wanting so badly to throw it at the woman. But she knew the consequences of doing that…didn't mean she didn't have the desire too, though.

"Oh well, might as well press the rest into cider before they rot."

"Listen, I'm getting a little frustrated with you giving me orders all the time," April speaks, "I would prefer to be treated as an adult, who happens to care a great deal about your son. I think I deserve a little respect."

 _That HAD to have worked._

"Well, all that negativity won't get those apples pressed, dear," Ms. Jones answers, walking away with a bowl of apples. April blinks in disbelief while Leo, Amy, and Splinter peek from a truck behind her.

"RRRight, let's get started on the cider," Leo says, glancing down at Amy's crystal. He shakes his head. When the time was right, he would figure something out. He smirks at her.

"I sliced 56 apples, and you did 55. You owe me a massage," he murmurs in her ear and she gives a smug look.

"I actually did 69, look at the baskets," she retorts playfully, pointing to them. Leo looks closer and sees her initials on the baskets she peeled. He sighs in defeat.

* * *

Raph and Donnie catch up to the truck. Skunk hears revving behind him and he looks in the rearview to see the two. "Huh? Those alien scum are still trying to stop me. I'll show 'em. Nobody stops Humans Against the Extraterrestrials!"

He speeds to the sides, trying to block Raph and Donnie. "This is where you get off!" Raph shouts to Donnie over the revving.

"Since when am I supposed to do the crazy stuff?" Donnie asks in disbelief, "That's your department, Raph!"

"Just go!" Raph tells him, since he's driving. Donnie didn't have a choice, whether he liked it or not. He stands up, clutching the side of the buggy. Raph speeds up, making him wobble. Mikey is driving on the opposite side of the road on his Shell Cycle.

"He's King of the Cycle," he brags to himself, "the main man of the motorbike, he's turtle kanerdle and he-" Raph, Donnie, and Skunk are speeding right towards him. "Whoa!" he moves to the side and he crashes into a fence, crashing to the ground. He picks himself up and looks to see Raph and Donnie chasing the truck.

"Hey, my bros!"

Donnie jumps from the buggy to the back of the truck, hanging onto the edge. He manages to get up and pull the door open. He stumbles as he tries to move to the bomb and he jumps on top of it.

"Okay," he says, giving a nervous look, "now all I have to do is remove the plutonium core. At 90 miles an hour. With a maniac at the wheel!" he panics a bit.

Raph speeds to the side of the truck and Skunk tries to ram him off the road. Raph gives an angry look and drives up to the passenger window, standing up. He jumps onto the window, hanging onto the door handle, and the buggy crashes off the road, exploding. Skunk laughs, since he thought Raph was destroyed in the explosion.

"Enjoy the scenic route, alien scum."

"Remember me?" Raph asks as he jumps into the window and tries to take the wheel.

"You're not going to stop me," Skunk growls and pushes him off, "Nobody's going to stop me!" The truck swerves as Raph tries to get control of the wheel.

Donnie is attempting to disarm the bomb, "Careful, gotta get just the right," the truck swerves again, making him cut a wire. He panics, "It's the wrong wire!" The device starts to count down from 20 seconds. Raph wrestles with Skunk in the front.

"Raph, the nuke's activated!" Donnie shouts from the back, "Bail out, now!" Raph punches Skunk in the face, knocking him unconscious. Raph jumps out, holding Skunk and Donnie rides a cart that was in the truck. Cowabunga!" He jumps off the cart and into a small hole, where Raph is with Skunk.

"Raph, get down!" Donnie warns him and they cringe as the truck is still driving a few feet away from them. The truck explodes, but only for a few feet.

"Shouldn't we be vaporized or something?" Raph questions.

"That wasn't a nuclear explosion," Donnie explains, holding up a large tube, "I removed the plutonium core, but all your crazy driving made me set off the detonating charge, that's what blew."

"Hope the authorities don't mind handling the little gift we left for 'em," Raph says as they start to walk away, leaving a tied up unconscious Skunk and the plutonium core on his lap.

Mikey drives up to his brothers. "Hey, you guys need a ride?"

* * *

Casey opens the door with his foot, carrying bags of groceries, "I'm back. How'd it go with Ma?" he says to April as he walks in. She's wearing an apron and the kitchen is a mess. She had to help with the pie.

"Let's put it this way," she wipes her hands, "We haven't killed each other," she blows away a bang that flies in her face, "Yet."

The door opens behind her, "Arnold Casey Jones, I have only one thing to say," Ms. Jones declares, holding a slice of apple pie and a cup of apple cider in her hands, "I really like this girl. She passed the strength test, the patience test, the endurance test, the assertiveness test, and she makes pretty good apple cider too," she smiles, "Here, have some pie and cider, dear."

"Uh, thanks, Ms. Jones," April says in surprise, a little shocked that Ms. Jones was acting nicer to her. She always heard her voice in a different way.

"Call me Ma, you've earned it," she explains, "And don't you worry about the dishes. Arnold will take of them right after he helps me outside." April glances at Casey in surprise and Casey raises an eyebrow at that.

At the front entrance, Casey and his mom are standing on the porch.

"Look, ma, I got a confession to make," he starts, turning to his mother, "We're not really engaged."

"Oh Arnold, you really think your mother couldn't figure that one out for yourself?" she asks, crossing her arms, "One more thing, you don't have to tell me now, but someday, I'd really like to hear the story behind the big rat and the giant turtle."

Leo, Amy, and Splinter give blank looks for not hiding themselves so well. "How'd she figure it out?" Amy mutters.

"And I'd like to know why Amelia hasn't talked to me since I've got here!" Amy cringes, turning to Leo.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"


	62. Nobody's Fool

**Angel: Guys, Amy's crystal looks _nothing_ like April's. If you watch the episodes with the Sole Survivor, which are on Youtube and Kiss Cartoon, he has the same one as Amy's. So it's a little hard to assume that she has the same one as April. Just because they act the same when wearing them, doesn't mean they have the same one -_-. Sheesh...I saw Beauty and the Beast yesterday at the movies and It. Was. AMAZING. Not gonna spoil for those who are planning on seeing it or want to ;) And tomorrow, I'm supposed to practice driving early, so I don't know if I'll be able to watch the new TMNT episode that day...and also, I'm not spoiling where Amy will be when they're all in different dimensions, if she was by herself, that would be a whole different episode.**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

 _A jewelry store rings its alarm as two robbers rush out, holding bags. They run into an alley, but are stopped as a shadow moves in front of them. They gasp in confusion as the shadow moves past them again. "What is that?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Quick, through here!" They run into a dead end, however, and the shadow corners them before knocking them to the ground. The shadow is revealed to be a man in a black costume, with red gloves and a flowing cape._

" _W-Who are you?" one of the robbers asks, police sirens coming their way. The figure rushes towards him._

" _Who are you, man?" He screams and the figure jumps in the air, leaving the man confused as the cops arrive._

 _Who am I? I might just be a glimmer of hope for a lost city. I'm the guy that would think they knew I existed, but they don't. Who am I? I'm Nobody._

* * *

In the sewers, grunts can be heard. The turtles and Amy are doing their training exercises.

"Good," Splinter praises, "Now, shuto!"

The turtles and Amy take a stance, "Kya!"

"Backfist strike!" he orders. "Kya!" They punch the air.

"Front snap kick!"

"Kya!" They turn and kick in the air.

"Upper rising block!"

"Kya!" They raise their right arms, as if blocking.

"Double-kick counter!"

"Kya! Kya!" They jump up and kick in the air.

"Again!"

"Kya! Kya!" they do the same actions again.

"And finish!" Splinter slams his staff on the ground.

The five jump down and bow to him before falling down in exhaustion, panting.

"Okay, I can't move," Donnie pants.

"Who _wants_ to move?" Raph complains next to him.

"Wake me for breakfast," Mikey speaks.

"Note to self," Leo comments, "Buy Mikey some new deodorant."

Amy sniffs the air before she closes her eyes and faints. "Training has concluded for tonight," Splinter declares, "We will resume your lessons in the morning," he starts to walk into his room before he turns around. "And wake up Amelia."

Leo bends down and cracks a chocolate bar over Amy's face. She sniffs it before sitting up and eating it from Leo's hand. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Time to beat the next level of Battle Ravage!" Mikey exclaims, standing up and running over to the living room area, giggling. Raph and Donnie smirk. Mikey looks to see that his controllers are not where he put them last night.

"Where'd the controllers go?" he asks in confusion, lifting the couch cushions, "I know l left them right here!" He turns to see the TV turn on, the game's title screen appearing. "Hey!"

"Some level 8!" He turns to the couch to see Raph and Donnie grinning, the controllers in their hands. They start to play, but Mikey is blocking the screen.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," he protests, "Obviously, you've forgotten a very important rule about video games: I always play!" he crosses his arms.

"Yeah," Raph says as they try to see behind him, "And that's the problem, Mikey. It's _our_ turn."

"We'll call you when there's an opening!" Donnie calls out.

"Yeah, say in about 10 years," Raph comments, "Now move your shell."

Leo pushes Mikey away from the TV, "It's no big deal, Mikey. Come on, relax."

"But how's a turtle supposed to rest and relax with nothing to do?" Mikey whines.

"You'll survive without video games today, you play them too much anyway," Amy scolds him.

"Let Raph and Don have their game. You, Ames, and I can hit the rooftops."

Mikey pouts at that. That was Leo's thing.

"I'll call Lily and ask her to tag along," Leo sings teasingly and Mikey's eyes widen.

"I mean, let's go!"

* * *

Mikey, Leo, Lily, and Amy jump up in a construction area, Leo and Mikey hanging onto Mikey's nunchuck as they slide down a pole while Amy flies Lily. They jump down and land on a rooftop. Leo sweeps his hands.

"Whew, good workout, huh?" Leo asks Mikey.

"It was alright, kinda like level 2 on Battle Ravage," Mikey says, rubbing his neck.

"I love Battle Ravage!" Lily exclaims happily and Mikey beams at her.

"Really?! Me too!" Mikey shouts and as the two talk about the game, Leo and Amy glance at each other with a smirk. Leo stops when he sees something in the distance.

"Hey, check it out," he speaks, pointing to Nobody on a ledge, a few buildings away. His cape flows in the wind.

"Whoa!" Mikey replies in surprise, "Cape, mask, dark brooding presence, gotta be a superhero!" Nobody jumps down from the building.

"Or some wacko!" Leo exclaims, "Come on!" The four chase after him, but Nobody reveals to have a grappling hook in his cape. The four jump down from the fire escape and Nobody lands safely on the ground, his grappling hook retracting into his cape. He looks up and narrows his eyes at a truck passing by. He fires his grappling hook at a hotel sign and he jumps up, flying after the truck. The four jump down just as Nobody leaves.

"It looks like he's chasing that truck," Leo points out.

"And doing it with some style, I might add!" Mikey comments, "Remind you of anyone? A Dark Avenger on a quest for justice?"

Leo, Lily, and Amy glance at each other before running off, "No." Mikey cringes. The truck keeps on driving, unaware that Nobody has jumped on top of a car behind it. The driver notices from the rear-view mirror.

"I don't believe it, we're being followed by some clown in a cape," he tells his partner.

"Not for long, we ain't," his partner says, pulling out a weapon. He turns around and fires it, the driver of the car dodging them. Nobody jumps up to a building using his grappling hook and watches as the car swerves out of control. He gets out of his car and shouts in protest, but Nobody seems to be focused on following the truck. Leo, Amy, Lily, and Mikey jump down as they see Nobody leave again.

"Sure he doesn't remind you of anyone?" Mikey presses and Leo turns to him.

"No," he answers.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say no," Lily responds in confusion.

"Concealed identity? Casting his heroic shadow over the city he has sworn to protect? Relentless in a single-minded pursuit of dangerous villains?"

"Not ringing a bell," Amy murmurs and the three turn to see where Nobody went.

"Okay, maybe this will jog your memory. How about the flower spreading throughout the land?" Mikey insists and Amy furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she ponders his words. Her eyes slowly widen and her mouth drops open in recognition.

"The Turtle Titan and Blossom!" Mikey shouts in annoyance. Leo's eyes go wide before he brushes it off, running after Nobody.

"I thought it was so obvious," Mikey says and Amy sighs.

"Mikey, I thought we gave that up," she tells him before flying after Leo.

The driver notices Nobody following the truck on foot. "What the?! There he is again! Let's get him!" He turns the truck around and drives into an alley. Nobody lands on the ground and runs. The four jump from behind a dumpster and walk into the alley.

"Now where'd he go?" Mikey questions and the truck starts driving towards them. They gasp in surprise.

"Now what are those two supposed to be, sidekicks or something? Although, the brunette I have no problem with, she's hot," he smirks.

"Who cares about those two dorks? We'll wipe them all out…but we'll take the girls as a reward," his friend fires lasers at them. They shout as the truck gets closer to them and Nobody comes out of nowhere, pulling them in the air. The truck crashes through a fence and turns left. Nobody places them down safely.

"Whoa, he…he just saved our lives!" Mikey exclaims as he lands in front of them. He grunts in pain as he kneels to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Amy asks in concern, looking down at him.

"Yes," he answers, clutching his side, "The body armor deflected the shots."

"Why'd you risk your life for us?" Leo questions, since he didn't know them.

"It's…not your fight," he tells them.

"And that truck?" Leo ponders curiously, jerking behind him.

"I need to know…where it's going," he explains.

"Is it that important?" Leo questions and Amy elbows him in the arm.

"Right now, following that truck means everything to me," he groans and jumps up, landing behind him. He starts to run off.

"You really ought to call in some backup!" Mikey calls out to him.

"I can't," Nobody answers as he runs, "This one's personal," he uses his grappling hook and they watch as he flies off. They chase after him and look to see him gone. Leo turns to the three.

"Okay, maybe, just maybe, this guy's kinda cool," Leo comments and Lily scoffs.

"Took you long enough."

* * *

At the docks, the truck drives to a blocked area. The guards inspect the truck and one of them walks up to the driver, who hands him a clipboard. "I'll check back, you check top," one of the guards says, unaware that Nobody is on top of the truck. A guard opens the back door to see nothing. Nobody jumps down and speeds past a guard, who climbs up and inspects the top of the truck.

"All clear, send 'em through!" The gate opens and the truck drives inside a warehouse, the doors closing behind it. Nobody peeks from a car and sees a car coming, driving into the area. He jumps up and over the fence, catching the attention of a guard, but looks outside the fence to see nothing. Nobody jumps down from behind the guard and he looks behind him to see Nobody gone. He scratches his head in confusion.

The car that trailed behind the truck opens to reveal Hun! He slams the door closed and he turns to a shadow a few feet away from him.

"You're early."

"You're late," Hun growls, "Our watch has been loading furniture all day and it's only half loaded. I need to know why."

"Some costume vigilante's been nosing around my plant," a man in glasses, a sweater vest, and khakis explains. Nobody is watching this conversation from the rooftop windows. "I've had to take precautions."

"Ruffington," Nobody snarls. Two shadows come up from behind him.

"End of the line for you, pal," he hears and turns to see four guards with weapons in their hands.

"Hands behind your head and turn around," one of them orders and he does as he's told. Little do they know, Nobody has a grappling hook hidden in his left hand. He fires it and they jump back in surprise, letting the hook sink into a building across from them. He slides towards them and punches two to the ground. The other two inch towards him, but are stopped by four pairs of feet. Nobody points the guns at them.

"Easy, it's just us," Leo protests.

"Not that I don't appreciate the assist, but what are you four doing here?" he demands, throwing the guns down.

"Michelangelo, Ames, Lily, and I figured you might come here," Leo answers.

"Hey, running the city at night, I'm sure you've heard of another mighty superhero," Mikey speaks.

"Mikey," Leo warns.

"He's really good, great actually. Goes by the name of Turtle Titan! And his sidekick, Blossom!" Mikey declares, wearing his Turtle Titan costume and gesturing to the brunette. Amy sighs and shakes her head while Lily's eyes shine in amazement.

"No, sorry…Although, I'm a big fan, Blossom," Nobody runs back to the rooftop windows and peeks through. Amy smiles at him.

"He knows you but not me?! That's not fair!" Mikey whines and Lily giggles.

"Mikey, take that stuff off," Leo orders, not amused.

"He gets to wear his outfit," Mikey protests, pointing to Nobody.

"Michelangelo," Leo warns, crossing his arms sternly.

Mikey whines, "Alright, party pooper. I brought Amy's costume for nothing," he takes off his mask.

"Wait, what? Uh, maybe you should wear it, you know, to look dangerous," Leo tells Amy who gives a look of confusion.

"But you just said to Mikey-"

"Never mind that, put your costume on!" Leo interrupts, giving her a bag and pushing her towards a door. He really wanted to see her in it again.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh," Amy comments, closing the door. Lily smirks and follows after her, getting an idea.

Amy comes out in her Blossom outfit, her hair in a high curly ponytail like before. Leo tries not to drool and she shifts, uncomfortable in a short dress in the weather. Lily comes out and Mikey's eyes widen in awe. Her hair is styled in a curly side-tail and she gains a curled strand before each ear. On her head are rounded, golden-orange squirrel ears to accent the large and thick tail she gains, striped with orange. She also gains two spheres of red on each ear, and a headband with a pudding attached to the left. Her yellow dress has a ruffled section of white around the top of the chest to accent the petticoat beneath her skirt, while a section of brown rests at her waist, beneath a white section. A pale-yellow ribbon is sewn to the chest, tied around the back, while an orange ruffled bow rests on her left hip. She gains a red choker with two cherries hanging from it and a yellow ribbon tied behind her neck, supporting her partially detached white, ruffled sleeves that exposes her shoulders, white opera gloves with red cuffs, and light orange boots with pale yellow, squirrel-like toes and a strap around the ankle, worn with pastel yellow frilly knee-socks.

"Why the squirrel stuff?" Amy questions curiously and Lily shrugs.

"Why not? I love squirrels."

"So cool!" Mikey squeals, "We can be part of a superhero team! We can call you Custard!"

"Custard, huh? I like it!" Lily answers with a smile.

Amy facepalms and closes Leo's mouth for him as he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Can you handle this problem or not?" Hun asks from inside.

"That voice sounds familiar," Leo points out.

"I'm not going to tolerate any more delays," the three run to the windows and peek to see Hun with Ruffington. "You better get it together, Ruffington."

"Hun!" the three say in recognition. Amy growls and clenches her fists.

"Don't get your biceps in a bunch," Ruffington dismisses, "The other shipments will be arriving soon."

"You have until dawn to finish loading our barge," Hun opens the car door, "Do not disappoint us." He gets in and closes the door. Ruffington huffs and walks away.

"If Hun's involved…" Mikey starts.

"That means the Shredder is too," Leo finishes. Amy's crystal glows at the sight of Hun, getting angry. She was still mad at him for what he said to her on Shredder's freighter. Ice comes from her hands and Leo places a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ames, Ames, calm down," he tells her.

"The Shredder?" Nobody asks.

"Oruko Saki, the current 'savior' of New York," Amy snarls, her crystal's glow growing.

"Yeah, and who's the dweeb in the vest?" Mikey speaks as Leo tries to calm Amy down.

"His name's Ruffington," Nobody explains, "He and I go way back, back when I used to be a New York City detective."

" _He claims you're still harassing him," his boss said to him._

" _Ruffington's dirty, you know he is."_

" _He's also powerful. You don't get to be the government's leading weapons supplier without making influential friends," his boss pointed out._

" _He's also selling to the black market, let me prove it."_

" _Too late, he's throwing his weight around so as of today, you're off the street and reassigned to the archives," she pulled out a newspaper that said 'Ruffington Cleared! Overzealous Cop Reprimanded.'_

" _Overzealous cop reprimanded?"_

" _Say goodbye to the man who just put your career on the skids," she told him._

 _Burying me in the department wasn't enough._

"Ruffington had to destroy my life, my reputation, and my honor," he turns to the four, "I intend to get it all back."

"Count us in," Leo says with a smile. He glances at Amy as she has an angry look on her face, her crystal glowing. He gasps as her eyes glow blue for a second. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ames…it's okay," he soothes and she calms down, her eyes turning back to normal.

Nobody uses his grappling hook to get down in the warehouse while Leo, Amy, Mikey, and Lily walk on top of the bars above. Nobody gets down and a guard turns around, seeing nothing. Mikey jumps down from the bars and knocks him down. He drags him away. Nobody opens a box and pulls out a Triceraton gun!

"What the heck is this thing?" he asks, putting the gun on his shoulder. It's much larger.

"A Triceraton cannon," Leo says in surprise, "but it looks like Ruffington's made a few modifications."

"And he's selling these things on the street?" Nobody asks, "How difficult is it to operate?"

"Easy," Mikey inches closer, "Just-" the gun powers up a green blast, to their surprise, and they watch as the blast melts the wall! Ruffington sees the wall melting and the others smile sheepishly while Nobody narrows his eyes at him.

"What's with the costume freaks around here? Wait…no way, it's Blossom! Take them out!" His men start to fire at them.

"Oh, so HE knows you, but no one knows me?" Mikey asks Amy before he jumps, ducking behind a box. Nobody rolls behind a box and the men continue firing.

* * *

At Shredder's lair, Hun walks up behind him along with Baxter Stockman. "You wish to see me, master?"

"Hun," he turns to him, "what is happening with your mission?"

"Uh, Ruffington choosing his fishery to warehouse the weapons onto the loaded onto our barge, then-"

"Silence!" Saki demands, holding up a hand, "This matter is completely out of control. Stockman has already tapped into Ruffington's security system."

"Oh, has he?" Hun questions.

"Well, you know me," Stockman hovers, pressing a button, "Always happy to lend a hand." The system turns on to reveal Leo, Amy, Lily, and Mikey fighting the men.

"The turtles! And that ice freak!" Hun exclaims in surprise.

"I do not tolerate failure," Saki tells him.

"I'm on it, sir," Hun answers, pulling out his phone and calling someone. "I have a job for you. Prime fishery warehouse, now! I'll meet you there." Saki smacks the phone out of his hand.

"No, you stay here. And you had better hope it goes well," he leaves and Stockman smirks at him. Hun gives Stockman an angry look and he backs away in fear.

* * *

Nobody fires the gun and melts the floor. Ruffington looks at the wall melting next to him and the places starts to crumble. Ruffington manages to escape.

"Ruffington!" Nobody shouts and he turns to a man.

"Get my helicopter ready."

Two men appear behind Nobody, firing their lasers. One of them knocks him down and the gun sparks. It explodes, but he manages to duck just in time. He looks at the men and Leo rolls towards them, pulling out his swords. He cuts the man's armor off and elbows him in the gut. The other one starts to run, but Amy jumps down, growling as her crystal glows. She closes her eyes and a rock crushes him to the ground. He groans in pain.

Mikey and Leo glance at each other in shock and Lily blinks slowly.

"…Did you see where that Nobody guy went?" Leo asks as they run outside.

"No, but here's a new wrinkle," Mikey comments as Touch and Go appear in front of them!

Mr. Go chuckles, "The riffraff one finds down at the docks, eh Mr. Touch?" They touch fists.

"It's cleaning up I'd say, Mr. Go."

"So, this is Touch and Go," Leo says in recognition.

"Yeah, aren't they even uglier in person?" Mikey questions.

"I'll say," Lily comments.

"Ah, Michelangelo, it is good to see you again. I've so missed your subtle wit. And judging by your lovely appearance, you must be his sister," he replies and Amy's crystal glows as she growls, her eyes turning a bright blue.

"How about the special greeting for our clever friend and his dear sister?" Mr. Go asks and Mr. Touch walks up to a pile of stacked canoes.

"Certainly, Mr. Go, how's this?" Mr. Touch punches a canoe towards the four and they scream in surprise. Amy pushes them out of the way and the canoe breaks into pieces as it hits the wall. They duck as they hit the floor.

"Splendid Mr. Touch," Mr. Go comments, "but I'm not sure they got the point."

Mr. Touch kicks one towards Leo. "Leo!" Mikey shouts as the canoe hits him, knocking him into the wall.

"Smashing sentiment, Mr. Touch," Mr. Go climbs up the pier, "but perhaps a tad impersonal. Allow me." He climbs into a canoe and Mr. Touch punches the canoe, making the canoe and Mr. Go to fly straight towards the two turtles. They crash against the wall along with Lily. Mr. Go brushes himself off and the two stand up

"So little turtle man, where is your sharp tongue now?"

Nobody runs up to the roof, "Ruffington!" He hears the helicopter leaving. "You won't escape me that easily, you worm!" he shouts and Ruffington grins evilly as he drives the helicopter. He sees Nobody on his screen and turns the helicopter around, pointing his weapons at Nobody. He fires missiles and nobody holds up his arm, shooting his grappling hook at a crane nearby. He flies out of the way just in time and the missiles explode, causing fires. Ruffington laughs in victory.

Nobody sees a chain in front of him and grabs it, running up to the helicopter. He wraps the bottom of the helicopter with the chain. Ruffington tries to move the helicopter, to no avail. The chain snaps and Nobody holds onto the chain as the helicopter flies off. Leo backflips away from Mr. Touch and he slams the ground, making a plank fly up, Leo with it. He jumps over Mr. Touch and knocks him back. Mr. Touch charges towards Leo, but is lifted up in the air!

Leo turns in confusion to see Amy with her hair flying up, her eyes glowing blue as her crystal glows. She throws Mr. Touch away. He starts to get weaker.

"I think it's time for a boost of energy, Mr. Go." Mikey backs away from Mr. Go and ducks from his cane. He starts to lose energy as well.

"My dear Mr. Touch, once again, you have read my mind." Mikey yells and kicks him down. Nobody manages to climb up the chain and into the helicopter. He grabs Ruffington from behind and throws him to the floor.

"This ends tonight, Ruffington!" Nobody exclaims.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Thanks to the politicians in your pocket, I'm nobody."

Ruffington narrows his eyes, "Then you won't be missed."

He tackles Nobody and the helicopter swerves out of control. Mr. Go and Mr. Touch stagger towards each other.

"Whatever we do, we can't let 'em recharge!" Mikey tells the three.

"They're mine," Amy growls, clenching her fists as she steps in front of them. Leo stops her, however.

"No, you stay here. And we're going to have a talk about your behavior later," he tells her sternly and she narrows her eyes, turning blue for a second.

"Hey guys!" Mikey calls out as he and Leo jump between the two. "Your dedication to teamwork is a real inspiration. In fact, we've been working on a little teamwork of our own. Ready, Leo?"

"I'm on it, Mikey," Leo says as the two lock arms.

"Shuto, back fist strike!" Mikey exclaims and the two punch like they did in training. "Rising snap kick!" They both kick Touch and Go. "Upper rising block!" They both block the two's punches. "Double kick counter!" They kick the two. "Again!" They kick the two into the water.

"And finish!" Mikey exclaims and laughs, "Splendid work indeed, Mr. Leonardo."

"I could've handled it," Amy growls and Leo turns to her.

"We stopped them, Ames, that's all that matters."

Amy narrows her eyes at him, "Whatever." Leo, Lily, and Mikey glance at each other.

Nobody dodges Ruffington's punches and knocks him to the ground. As the helicopter swerves out of control, Nobody jumps out, holding onto Ruffington. They land into the river and the helicopter crashes into the warehouse and it explodes. The four hide behind a crate and they look in surprise at the fire.

"Nobody?" Leo calls out.

Nobody emerges from the river, climbing onto a ladder, holding onto Ruffington. He throws him onto shore and drags him on the ground. He traps him to a pole with handcuffs.

"End of the line, Ruffington! You won't be able to buy your way out of this one," Nobody tells him.

"Tell me who you are!" Ruffington demands as he walks away, "I have to know!"

Nobody stops walking and turns to Ruffington. "Somebody."

* * *

Shredder watches from his headquarters as the firefighters attempt to put out the fire at the warehouse. The police are there as well. He turns to Hun, who is sitting behind him. Hun gives a surprised look as Shredder walks up to him. He slams the table in front of him to pieces and looks up at Hun, angry. And without a word, he leaves.

Leo lifts up the manhole cover near the warehouse and watches as the police take Ruffington away. He closes it and Nobody is standing on top of a crane. He leaves, his honor now restored.

* * *

Raph and Donnie are still playing the video game, but the couch is now on its side, Donnie sitting on top of it.

"I told you to wait for me!" Donnie calls out and the game shuts off.

"Oh man, you fried it!" Raph complains.

"Me?" Donnie questions in disbelief, "You fried it!" He drops his controller and Raph yawns.

"I'm going to bed," he heads towards his room.

"Me too," Donnie answers with a yawn and jumps down from the couch. "I'll fix it in the morning."

"What time is it, anyway?" Raph asks.

"Bedtime," Donnie replies and the others walk in from the elevator.

"Hey guys," Donnie calls out to them.

"We're gonna turn in," Raph finishes.

"Good idea," Leo speaks, "We're beat too."

"Wake me for breakfast," Mikey jokes.

"Two days from now," Leo says.

"I'm not tired," Amy speaks as she walks past them, but she sounded different, almost dismissive. "I'm gonna train."

"But you should rest after a long day," Leo tells her and she turns to him.

"I said I'm not tired," she growls and she pulls out her sword, starting to train vigorously.

"Alright, that's it!" Leo calls out, stepping up to her, "We need to talk about your behavior lately," he grabs her arm gently and her eyes glow blue.

"Get your hands off me!" she shouts and pushes him away. He crashes to the floor and she pants angrily, her crystal glowing. The others look in shock and Leo stands up. He gasps in concern and Donnie narrows her eyes.

"Lia…take that crystal off. Now."

"NO!" she yells, clutching her crystal. "NO ONE TOUCHES IT! Not even you, Donnie!" She storms out and enters the elevator, the others staring after her in worry.

Splinter exits his room, yawning. "Oh good, you're up. Now that you have rested, let us resume our workout." The turtles open their mouths in shock. After all they have done today, they were going through training again?

"Positions, please." They groan in exhaustion and protest, falling onto the floor.


	63. New Blood

**Angel: I have no idea when the next update is, but KS did finish writing the 13th episode for me...maybe before Saturday. Still no luck on the new story.**

 **Amy's POV**

 _Ever get the feeling that things are not exactly what they seem? Take this Triceraton Tri base. It seems to be a space invader, but it's really just another casualty still lying around from the recent alien attack. Then there's Oruko Saki, AKA, the Shredder. He seems to be using his fortune to rebuild New York, but he's really more interested in claiming all this leftover alien technology for himself. He is nothing but an arrogant fool, suffering from hatred so severe, he has to hide behind a suit to make him seem like he's a hero. He's pathetic. He's not worth my time and he should put down like the rabid dog he is._

 _Lastly, these big foot tall amazons, they seem to want to slice us into itty bitty turtle and human pieces. They pull out their weapons. Okay, they really do want to slice us into itty bitty turtle and human pieces._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Shredder is having a press conference in his headquarters. "Mr. Mayor, members of the press, in recent weeks, I have been called the savior of the city. In all modesty, I am merely a man fortunate enough to possess the means to jump start the rebuilding of this great city. My salvage and construction crews will lead the way in restoring New York to a shining palace."

The audience claps for him and a reporter steps up, microphone in hand.

"Mr. Saki, do you have any comment on the allegations of your ties to an ancient criminal organization?" He narrows his eyes at that. He had no idea how this reporter obtained that information. He looks at Karai and Jared, who nod. "And your alleged connections to street gangs like the Purple Dragons?" The audience gasps.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but Mr. Saki-san is not taking questions at this time," The mayor dismisses and Saki starts to leave.

"Mr. Saki, is it true that renegade scientist Baxter Stockman is still on your payroll?" Karai and Jared knee him in the stomach and he falls to the floor. People rush up to him, asking if he was okay. Karai and Jared push them away.

"Could you please move back?" Karai asks.

"It appears this reporter has been overwhelmed by the excitement of this event," Jared pressure points him and the reporter falls unconscious.

* * *

The turtles and Amy are traveling on the rooftops. "Lady and gentlemen, the name of the game is Ninja Stealth and Heightened Senses," Leo announces.

"Or as we like to call it," Raph starts.

"Hide and Seek!" Mikey finishes. Donnie looks around when he sees his brothers and Amy gone.

"So, I guess this means I'm it," he says. He runs on the rooftops and uses his staff to leap across a gap. He lands on an air conditioner, where Mikey is hiding behind. He taps Mikey with his staff and he whines. Donnie jumps across a building and onto a ledge, where Raph is. Donnie turns the corner and taps him.

"No way, cheater!" Raph exclaims and Donnie laughs as he lands at a water tower. He stops under it and looks up at Leo. He taps his shell and Leo looks behind him in confusion.

"Aw, come on," he complains before jumping down. "You're missing the point of the exercise, Donnie."

"What?" Donnie questions dismissively, wearing his night vision goggles, "My senses are heightened…with night-vision goggles. I haven't found Lia yet, though."

Leo frowns in concern. "You think she went back home to train? That's all she ever does now."

Donnie frowns as well, "It wouldn't surprise me…she's not herself lately."

"She is right here."

Their eyes widen as they turn to see Amy sitting on the water tower. She has a hardened look on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine, so please stop talking about it," she tells them. Raph and Mikey jump down from behind Donnie.

"What do you say we heighten your senses of pain?" Raph asks, punching his palm. Donnie cringes as he backs away. Luckily, his Shell Cell beeps.

"Time out," he calls out, "Duty calls." He picks it up. "Hello?" He cringes at the static. "Another wrong number. Somebody keeps trying to fax me or something."

"Yeah, yeah," Raph says, ready to pound Donnie. "Now where were we?" the turtles inch towards Donnie for cheating, but stop when lights shine from above. They look up to see helicopters flying above them.

"What the shell?" Mikey questions and they head to the edge of the roof, looking over Central Park. Police helicopters are hovering over Central Park.

"Police copters?" Donnie asks.

"Something's going down in the park," Leo speaks. Donnie pulls out his binoculars and uses them to see people camping.

"Can't quite make out what it…" He then sees familiar looking salvaged parts. "Whoa…Triceratons?"

"Uh, Don?" Mikey taps Donnie's shoulder and points up. A helicopter is lifting up a Triceraton ship before it flies away.

"Some kind of Foot activity," Donnie says.

"Let's check it out," Leo replies.

They walk in the park, looking at the camp. "It's some kind of salvage operation," Mikey says.

"Look at all that alien tech they're grabbing," Raph points out.

"Something's not right," Leo explains.

"They're cleaning everything up," Donnie tells him in confusion.

"No, I mean, something's not right," he says, looking up at the trees. He turns to Amy. "Don't you think so, Ames?"

Amy just looks ahead at the camp. "Looks can be deceiving, you of all people should know that."

Leo cringes and glances at his brothers. Suddenly, foot ninjas jump down from the trees and surround the five. They pull out their weapons.

"Foot ninja!" Raph exclaims, "Good, I could use a workout!"

"With these pajama heads?" Mikey questions, "We'll be lucky if we take a sweat!" Two of them wrap a chain around Donnie's staff. Donnie struggles to make them let go. Amy jumps in and cuts them off. Mikey spins his nunchucks and ducks from a chain. "Ha! Missed!"

The ninja pulls the branch off using the chain and Mikey is hit with it. Donnie uses his staff to kick some ninjas away and one of them throws ninja stars at him. Donnie turns around to block and a ninja jumps up from behind, knocking him to the ground. "Is it just me or are we breaking a sweat?"

"No sweat here Donnie boy," Raph calls out as he battles with a ninja. One of them throws a chain and traps him with it. He struggles.

"Uh, fellas!" Raph calls out. A ninja jumps up with a sword, preparing to slice him. "I'm breaking a sweat now!"

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

Raph cringes as the ninja is about to cut him. Leo suddenly blocks with his swords and cuts the chain off Raph. Raph jumps up and battles with the ninja that tried to cut him. Amy jumps up and makes the ground into snow before a snowboard appears at her feet. She skates around, trying to fight off ninjas. Mikey is surrounded by ninjas and his nunchucks are caught by chains. He pulls to get them out but they pull his weapons out of his hands. "Wow, these guys are a lot tougher than I remember." Donnie jumps in and holds out his staff to block.

"Better trained, too," he pushes them away, "In fact, their fighting style seems awfully familiar." The ninjas inch closer, but they hear the police helicopters above them.

"This is NYPD Sky Patrol One." They look to see everyone gone. "Salvage perimeters is clear and secure."

"Roger that, Sky Patrol One."

"Hey, since when police jobs cover Foot operations?" Mikey questions as they hide in a tunnel.

"Uh, guys," Donnie speaks, "Can someone please tell me what the shell that was all about?"

"Two words," Raph holds up two fingers, "Alien technology."

"Right, tons of it flying around after the big invasion. And apparently, Shredder's got all the salvage rights," Leo answers.

"Whatever he wants it for, we need to stop him," Amy growls as she clenches her fists.

"And the police are helping him?" Donnie asks as they run to a manhole.

"Throwing up scratch in the city and you can make all kinds of new friends," Mikey comments as Amy goes first.

"Probably convinced them to help. He's dishonorable like that," Amy sneers and when she jumps down, the turtles look at each other.

"She's acting like you, Raph," Mikey jokes and Raph rolls his eyes.

"I hate it when people start acting like me," he mutters and they jump down after her.

* * *

In Shredder's lair, he is speaking with the mayor regarding the press conference in his bedroom. "So, those reporters' allegations, anything I should know about?"

Saki grabs his casual clothing and steps into his changing station. "Pure tabloid fantasy, Mr. Mayor."

"Because the last thing I need in an election year is-" Hun bursts into the room as Saki finishes changing.

"Master, an urgent message."

"I gave explicit instructions that the mayor and I are not to be disturbed!" Saki tells him sternly. Hun frowns and bows respectfully before leaving.

"You must forgive the rudeness of my…bodyguard," Saki explains the mayor. However, something about Hun did not go unnoticed.

"Was he wearing a Purple Dragons tattoo?" the mayor asks.

"The dragon is a symbol of great honor in the land of my ancestors," Saki says as they walk towards a table. A small statue of Saki is across the room. "Now I have been reviewing your plans for refurbishing Times Square," he holds up a blueprint. "I'm afraid 47 million dollars is…out of the question."

The mayor's eyes widen. "Well…"

"You will require 147 million dollars. I have already wired the funds into the city's account."

The mayor chuckles, "Oh well, I'm sure you know best."

"Always," Saki smiles.

* * *

The turtles and Amy walk in the sewers.

"Whatever Shredder's up to with that alien tech," Leo says, "It can't be any good. The question is, how can we stop it?"

"The old wooden clog in the machine: sabotage," Donnie explains.

"You mean, break stuff?" Mikey asks smugly.

"Now you're talking words I understand," Raph comments and Amy turns to them from the front.

"Can we just go already?" she snaps and they cringe as she runs up ahead.

"Those foot copters we saw earlier headed towards the waterfront," Mikey points out.

"Let's check it out!" Leo exclaims.

* * *

Saki stands in front of his statue in his room. "Open," he commands and the statue splits in half to reveal that it's a case. He walks into it and it closes. The elevator moves down before it opens to reveal a lab. Hun, Stockman, Jared, and Karai are already there.

"Report," Shredder demands and they bow to him.

"Master, please forgive my earlier interruption, but I'd thought you would want to know we encountered the turtles and Amelia near the Central Park salvage operation-" Shredder grabs Hun's arm and twists it, making him cringe in pain.

"You will not be seen or heard while I conduct our legitimate business. Is that clear?" Shredder demands.

"Yes master," Shredder releases him and Hun rubs his arm in pain, Jared's eyes wide open.

"Now, as for the turtles and Amelia, they must not be allowed to interfere with my plans," he tells them.

A red haired man in a lab coat and glasses rushes up the stairs to him, "Actually, I have a little project that might come in handy." Shredder just stares at him.

"I've been-" Stockman grabs his collar with a metal arm, getting in his face. "Never interrupt Mr. Saki, Dr. Chaplin," he turns to Saki. "You'll have to excuse the new guy, he's a little overly enthusiastic. He just needs to learn his place."

"…Let me see this project of yours, Dr. Chaplin." Stockman gives a surprised look. They follow Dr. Chaplin to a room where three assistants are strapped to some sort of mechanism.

"Well, when I say my budget, it's really based on the ground-breaking work of Dr. Stockman," he explains, "I mean, he's a giant in this field. It's hard to believe I actually get to lead a team with my idol."

" _Lead?_ " Stockman asks in disbelief. "But I'm the tech division leader." Saki holds up a hand to silence him. Dr. Chaplin pulls out a remote from his lab coat pocket.

"so, here they are," he presses a button and three robots emerge. "I call them the Amazonian Blade bots." One is gold, another silver, and the last gray. However, they strangely look like Karai and she notices.

"Do I detect a resemblance?" she asks with her arms crossed.

"Y-you don't mind, do you?" Chaplin questions nervously. "It's just that…well…I mean, you're just so perfect." Karai turns away and he groans. Jared huffs at him as he crosses his arms.

"Kiss-up," he grumbles.

The gray robot pulls out a chain with a scythe attached at the end. "Uh, so anyway," the gold robot spins its staff. "These bots are the latest and remote guided mech technology," the silver robot pulls out two swords, almost like Leo's. "Completely controlled by our operatives in these geosphere substations." The operatives move around in the spheres as they control their respective robots.

"Yes well, the video game generation do enjoy their little play things," Stockman comments, trying to get Saki's attention.

"I would like to see a demonstration," Saki explains and Stockman's mouth drops open. Well, his holographic head anyway.

"Why not let Karai test their metal?" Hun suggests, smirking at Karai. Jared growls, clenching his fest.

"Excellent suggestion."

Karai walks up to the robots and the silver one takes a stance. Karai pulls out her chain and sword, throwing her chain around the silver robot's foot. She pulls it to try to knock the robot down, but the robot cuts off her chain and gets into a brief fight with Karai using one of its swords. The robot kicks Karai down and she lands at the wall. She gasps at this and the robot jumps to her, but Karai flips and lands behind the robot. Karai knocks the robot down using her sword. The gray one throws its chain at her and captures her. The robot spins her around, knocking her to the ground. The silver one gets up thanks to the operative controlling it and jumps, landing a few feet away from Karai. The robot raises its swords and Karai gasps.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo behind him, taking a stance)_

"Hold!" the robot stops just a few inches in front of Karai's face.

"So, what do you think, Mr. Saki?" Chaplin asks.

"You did hear him say this was all based on _my_ work," Stockman says, trying to get some credit out of this.

"If your robots prove themselves by destroying the turtles and Amelia, Dr. Chaplin, perhaps we can…retire your mentor, Dr. Stockman, once and for all." Stockman looks in surprise while Hun smirks. Jared scoffs and smirks, a little amused that Stockman was being shown up by a newcomer.

"Looks like someone's going to be out of a job soon," Hun taunts.

"I have other matters to attend to," Saki explains as Karai stands up. "Karai, you and Jared proceed with the…other operation we discussed." Jared and Karai bow to him before leaving.

"Wait, other operation?" Hun questions, since he had no knowledge of this operation. "Is this something I should know, master?"

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who's being considered for early retirement," Stockman mocks and Hun growls at him. Stockman responds with a laugh.

* * *

At an abandoned Tri base, Foot operatives seem to be salvaging parts from inside. Amy and the turtles surface from the river.

"Fallen Tri base," Leo points out, "And the Foot are already here."

"Let's see if we can slow down their salvage operation," Donnie replies.

"Permanently," Raph punches his hands together. They surface from the inside and enter the Tri base.

"Looks like we're in the central elevator shaft," Donnie explains.

"Man, this is weird," Raph comments, "Everything's all turned around."

"Better than being in this place again as prisoners," Amy sneers.

"Elevator going down," Mikey calls out as he rides using his nunchucks from the pole. "I mean, sideways."

"Mikey, keep it down," Donnie warns him. Raph pulls open the elevator doors using his sai and they see explosives. Everywhere.

"Whoa, check it out," Raph tells them, "We could have a heck of a Fourth of July with these fireworks."

Leo shakes his head, "Know what I think? We just found a way to keep the Tri base tech out of Shredder's hands."

They walk further into the base as Foot operatives are working below.

"Down there," Donnie whispers, "Foot."

"They're industrious little monkeys, I'll give 'em that," Raph comments.

"Only for Shredder to do more dirty work," Amy mutters bitterly and Leo gives her a concerned look. It was as if she was a different person…

The operatives are working to take a large green crystal out of its hold. "So that's what they're after," Donnie speaks, "The Tri base power core."

"Doesn't look so dangerous to me," Mikey replies.

"You kidding? There's enough juice in that thing to wipe out the entire city! Most of New Jersey too."

The operatives stop what they're doing and lift the power core up.

"We can take 'em out easy. They're not ninjas, just flunkies," Raph says and jumps down, knocking down an operative at the top of the power core. He falls down to the ground and two of them throw chains at Raph's feet. They pull him forward and the others jump down. Mikey charges towards an operative, but he throws Mikey over his shoulder, making him fall. He rubs his head.

"They sure don't fight like flunkies."

Leo jumps down on the rope holding the core. "No," he blocks swords with one. "They fight like Karai."

Amy stiffens and Leo mutters, "Shell." Amy growls as her crystal glows blue.

"Wait," Donnie's staff is cut in half by a saw, "You're saying Karai trained these flunkies?"

"I guess she's been working for the Shredder," Leo kicks the operative away.

"Lucky us," Raph says, jumping down to two operatives, but they are frozen solid. He looks in surprise and taps one. He knew he didn't do this…he turns and sees Amy with an angry look in her eyes, her hand chilly. Leo cuts the rope and the power core drops down in place. Donnie jumps down to him.

"Hey, careful with that thing," he warns. "Unless you wanna vaporize everything within a hundred-mile radius!"

"So how do we keep Shredder's goons from coming back for it?" Leo questions.

"By making it inoperable," Donnie opens the top part of the core. "We'll need something to short out its circuitry, something like…" a droplet of water drops in front of him from the ceiling and lands in the core, making a spark to their surprise.

"Water! A lot of water," Donnie realizes. "Salt water."

They're back in the room with the explosives, stepping through them carefully. "A few well-placed explosive charges in the Tri base asteroid underbelly should open up the floodgates and short out the power core," Leo hands one to Donnie who hands one to Mikey.

"By the time we're done, there won't be any alien tech for the Foot to salvage." Raph places down the bomb and Donnie sets it.

"Timer's set for one Trigon, about ten minutes by my calculation," Donnie explains.

"Plenty of time for us to get out," Leo replies and they hear a soft clank in the tunnel.

"Or for something else to get in," Raph points out and Amy narrows her eyes, pulling out her sword.

"I'll take care of it," she says and starts to run, but Leo stops her.

"No, I can't risk it, Ames," he tells her and before she can argue, the Amazonian Blade Bots made by Chaplin appear.

"Well, this is something new," Donnie comments. The robots pull out their weapons and the silver one charges. Raph tries to hit it with his sai, but the robot jumps behind him and kicks him to a wall. The gold one swings its spear at Donnie, who jumps out of the way. Leo clashes with the grey one, who jumps above and tries to strike, but he ducks. The robot follows after him. Raph blocks weapons with the silver one.

"We really don't have time for this!" Raph yells as he tries to penetrate the robot with his sais. The robot kicks him back. Mikey and Leo struggle to fight the grey one as the timer counts down.

"Guys, follow me!" Donnie calls out as he climbs up some spikes on the ceiling. "We need to get the shell out of here before those explosives blow!" The gold one blocks his way, however, and knocks him off the spikes. He falls to the ground and the robot jumps, landing over him and preparing to finish him off. Donnie screams in fear.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

Donnie pants as the robot looms over him, glancing at the timer. It goes to zero and explodes, the robot catching on fire. "Donnie!" Raph shouts as the robot landed on him.

"I-I'm okay," Donnie calls out as he pushes the robot off him.

"Come on, let's go!" Leo yells and they start to run, explosives going off. One of them opens a hole from the outside, letting water in. The grey robot chases after them, but is stopped by the water. The turtles and Amy get swept into the water as well.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Chaplin shouts at the damage of one of the robots. "What's happening? My Amazonian Blade Bots! Get them out of the flood, now!"

Stockman chuckles at his misfortune. The robots climb out of the water. "Yes! These things are indestructible!"

"What if this young upstart punk actually succeeds in finishing off those reptiles and Amelia?" Stockman wonders. "I'll be finished! Retired, permanently." He looks back at the screens, forming a plan. "We'll see about that."

* * *

The turtles and Amy emerge from the flood. Leo turns to them.

"You guys alright?" he asks.

"Fine," Raph gives him a thumbs up.

"We're swell," Donnie tells him with a smile.

"I'd be a whole lot better if we get the shell out of the sinking Tri base!" Mikey exclaims.

"Ames, are you alright?" Leo questions, but Amy is missing. He gives a look of confusion before he looks down at the water in worry. He takes a deep breath and goes into the water, but Amy is nowhere to be seen. He resurfaces with his brothers and looks around in worry. "Ames! Where are you? AMES!"

"Right here," he hears and his eyes widen as he looks up to see Amy flying above them. Leo smiles sheepishly and they start to climb.

"Come on," Donnie calls out, "Up here. It's the only way out of the chamber." They climb up to the power core. "Guys, hurry up before the water fries the power core!" The water rises to the power core, but the turtles and Amy manage to get to the catwalk above it. They get to the hole.

"Whoa, that was close," Mikey comments, not noticing the robots have found them, "but at least we made it up."

"Yeah, up, but not out," Leo points out as they see the robots. They jump up from behind them and kick the robots down into the water.

"Yes! One toasted power core with a side order of bot fries!" Mikey exclaims, but in the smoke, one robot is underneath them, the golden one. It flips to them and kicks Raph down.

"What the?!" Mikey exclaims and clashes with the robot. It pushes him down in the scaffolding and is about to finish him, but Raph comes out of nowhere and clashes weapons with it. Leo kicks down its knee but the robot elbows him in the chest. Raph manages to penetrate it.

"Hey, I think we damaged this one!" he calls out, throwing its weapon away. Leo catches it.

"Sorry Karai," he says, but before he can slice through it, Amy yells, her crystal glowing blue. Her eyes turn blue and she freezes the robot solid, breaking it into pieces. It drops into the water and she pants, looking down at the water.

"Let's move it before we find ourselves going down with the ship!" Donnie exclaims, giving the others a look that said that they would talk to her about it later. They jump to the hole and into a vent, running into it. As they get to the hallway where they got the explosives, the ship tilts to the side, taking the turtles and Amy with it. They run past the hole with the explosives, but they hear a clank behind them, making them stop in their tracks. They look back to see the grey and sliver robot walking towards them.

"Oh, not again!" Raph exclaims and they pull out their weapons.

"We don't have time for this!" Mikey calls out as they pull out their weapons. Chaplin looks at one of the operative's screens.

"Yes! That's right, they take a licking and keep on ticking!"

Stockman hovers over to the control panel. "Let's see them lick this," he gets into the controls. The robots suddenly spark, shutting down as they fall into the room with the explosives.

"What the?" Raph asks in confusion.

"About time we caught a lucky break," Mikey comments.

"Are you out of your shell?" Donnie questions in disbelief, "Those sparking Karai bots just fell into a room full of Triceraton explosives!"

They start to run, but Amy stays behind, livid as she takes the robots apart with her hands. "Ames!" Leo shouts and runs back, holding her by the waist. "Stop it, they're done for!" he yells as he tries to hold her back and she struggles.

"Let go of me!" she shouts angrily and he runs with her in his arms. The room explodes behind them and they jump into the water below from the entrance hole. They swim away from the ship and it explodes, sinking into the water. They resurface, taking a deep breath and looking back at where the ship once was.

"Whoa," Mikey comments.

"Now what?" Donnie questions. Karai and Jared drive a ship, stopping across from them. They stare at the five intently, Amy making the water bubble underneath the ship in anger.

"Karai, Jared, what is the status of the turtles and Amelia?" Shredder asks from their headsets. "Have they been captured? Destroyed?" Leo gives Karai a look. If she made the decision to tell him they were right there…

"No, my lord, we're afraid they got away," Karai reports to Shredder before Jared drives the ship away.

"What, they couldn't give us a lift?" Mikey questions and Raph smacks him on the head.

"Shut up and swim."

"Wait," Leo calls out and turns to Amy. "What the shell was that back there? Those robots were finished!"

"No one's finished until I say so, no matter what the risk is," Amy growls and starts to swim. Leo narrows his eyes. _Maybe someone can talk to her…she's starting to lose herself, she never would've done what she did back there…_

* * *

Chaplin is trying to explain what happened to Saki. "I don't understand what happened. The bots were all working perfectly and then…somehow they just self-destructed."

"Here's the problem," Stockman calls out and they turn to him. "A glitch in the power surge protection code. Rookie mistake," he smirks. "One I can easily correct." Saki gives Chaplin a look and starts to leave for the elevator.

"Please don't blame the boy," Stockman says to Saki, although that was his plan all along, "It's my fault. I should have checked his programming more thoroughly."

"See that you do in the future," Saki tells him, putting his hands on his hips, Karai and Jared on opposite sides of him. "This entire project would have been a complete failure had I not heeded Karai and Jared's advice. The Tri base operation was simply a decoy to keep the turtles and Amelia busy while they recovered this, my true objective." Two operatives wheel away a compartment.

"Uh, I would be happy to examine whatever alien technology you were able to-" Hun knocks him back with his elbow.

"I can assist you in any way, master. I-"

"Enough!" Saki holds up a hand, "Karai, Jared, and I need to discuss how best to rid this organization of dead weight." The doors close and Karai turns to Saki.

"Master, if we may," she starts.

"This ongoing project of obtaining alien technology. Costs are skyrocketing," Jared continues.

"I appreciate your concerns, Karai and Jared, but money will be meaningless," he places his hand on the compartment, "where I am going."

* * *

Leo peeks into Splinter's room, where Amy and Splinter are sitting in the lotus position. Splinter furrows his eyebrows.

"Amelia, I am told that you took a rash action tonight," he starts and Amy opens her eyes.

"Master Splinter, I do what I can to protect my family," she answers and Leo's eyes widen at her tone.

"I appreciate your dedication, but too much of a good thing can be tiresome," Splinter tells her and she shakes her head.

"I know the others might not agree with my methods, but I know what I am doing," she stands up with a hardened look on her face. "It's me who makes my decisions, not Leo or anyone else. Thank you for your concern, but I think I'll be just fine," she starts to walk away and Leo watches her from above. She pulls out her sword and starts to train excessively. Leo sighs at his failed attempt to help her. He eyes her crystal and narrows his eyes as it glows.

"Ames…I will get that crystal off," he mutters.


	64. The Lesson

**Angel: Next update is tomorrow, since KS finished that one for me a week ago.**

 **Donnie's POV**

 _The city has a life all its own, especially at night. Sometimes it's quiet, too quiet. April sweeps up her shop. But you don't notice. Maybe you should. April carries her trash can out to the back of the shop. Because in the darkness, when you're all alone, you never know what could be lurking around the next corner. She throws out the trash. Or even at your own back door! Someone turns the light bulb around, making it dark._

 _And you always think, nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you. So you have to ask yourself, are you ready? April drops the trash can and runs when she sees the intruder. Well, are you?_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles and Amy jump down from the ledge in front of April's shop. They were planning on stopping for a visit…mostly to see if she can help Amy and her current behavior. The turtles wanted to help her, but they didn't know what else to do. Leo gives them the signal to move and Raph jumps down first. The others follow and they enter the shop, Leo in front.

"April?" Leo calls out, "Anybody home?"

"Why am I here?" Amy asks angrily. "I told you I was too busy to visit April."

They look around for her when they suddenly hear a scream. They hear sounds of someone being beat up. "No!"

"April's in trouble!" Donnie exclaims and pulls out his bo staff, running to the back door. The others follow him and they're ready to fight until they see April holding a bat.

"I give, I give!" they hear, but it sounds familiar. Leo adjusts the light bulb so it could be bright again and they are surprised to see Casey on the ground. April pants as she looks down at him.

"Easy April, it's only me!" Casey protests. April gives him an angry look.

"Casey, what the heck are you doing?" she questions, "That has to be the dumbest thing in the history of dumbest things anybody could ever do!" Raph and Donnie help him up. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm glad that's just a whiffle bat," he comments, rubbing his head. "Sheesh!"

"No, I mean, why would you do such a thing?" she throws away the bat as she starts to walk to her back door.

"You asked me to, remember?" Casey asks.

"I did not!" April protests.

"Sure you did!" he steps closer to her. "You was bragging about your ninja fighting skills," he flaps his arms, "And I said I ought to sneak up on ya sometime and test out how good you was. And you said that sounded like an interesting idea."

"No one asks to be attacked, Jones," Amy growls as she leans against the corner, her arms crossed.

"Sheesh Amy, live a little," Casey retorts and she narrows her eyes as they turn blue for a second.

April places her hands on her hips, not amused. "Sooo, how are you guys doing?" she asks. "I was about to make some hot chocolate. I can easily make enough for six."

The turtles all cheer for hot chocolate. Amy just stands there until she stands in front.

"Great, I love hot chocolate!" Casey exclaims happily.

April counts as the turtles and Amy walk in, "One, two, three, four, five, and six," she points to herself last and slams the door in Casey's face as it hits his nose.

"Come on April, you weren't that scared," Casey protests from outside, "You beat the crud out of me!" he groans and realizes that she has yet to open the door. "April? Guys? Geez, everybody's so sensitive around here," he kicks away a can as he walks away.

In the living room, Mikey and Leo sit on the couch while Raph is on the chair and Donnie is sitting on a table. Amy stands at the window, looking out at the city quietly. She has a pink hairband wrapped around her left arm. Ann and Lily are there as well. They arrived when Casey was complaining.

"Think Casey's okay out there?" Mikey questions and as soon as he asks that, Donnie's Shell Cell rings.

"That's probably him now," Leo speaks.

"He's such a bonehead," Raph comments before turning to the window, "Right ice princess?"

She simply turns, giving him an intense look. Raph cringes and turns back to the others.

"Wow, attitude much?" Ann murmurs to Lily.

"Uh, hello?" Donnie asks and the Shell Cell gives off static, making him wince. "Huh, it's not Casey. Sounds like somebody's trying to send a fax."

April growls in frustration, "Oh that Casey gets me so mad!" She holds a tray of eight hot chocolates and the others start to sit down.

"What are you talking about, April?" Raph ponders. "You totally clobbered 'im!"

"Well," April hesitates, "It's just that I really thought I was getting somewhere in my training with Master Splinter," the turtles, Ann, and Lily take their hot chocolates, "But Casey caught me totally by surprise. I should have heard him coming. You guys would have."

"It takes a lot of practice," Donnie tells her.

"Master Splinter spent a lot of time training us to be aware of our surroundings at all times," Leo explains. "After a while though, if you studied hard enough, you got a sixth sense for it." He turns to Amy, who has not moved. He takes a cup and walks up to her.

"Ames? You want some hot chocolate?" he asks gently and she narrows her eyes.

"I'm not thirsty," she tells him dismissively and he sighs.

"Ames…whatever it is, you can tell me," he whispers and she doesn't answer. April and the others watch intensely from the table. Leo sighs in defeat and places the cup on the ledge.

"Maybe you guys could help with my ninja training," April suggests. The turtles give surprised looks. Amy turns around at that, even giving a surprised look herself. They look at each other before shaking their heads in denial.

"No way," Raph says, waving his hands.

"Why not? I'm a quick learner," April protests.

"No April, it's not you," Donnie explains, "It's us," he gestures to himself.

"Last time we tried to play sensei…well, let's just say it didn't work out too well," Leo says hesitantly.

"Yeah, we thought we could teach these kids," Raph chuckles. "And we were just kids ourselves."

"Wait, kids? There was more than one?" Lily questions, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl," Leo answers.

"Raph that's no way to tell a story," Mikey argues. "Here, let me do it. It was a dark and stormy night, in a galaxy far far away-"

"Mikey," Raph warns, since that wasn't how it went at all.

"Uh, I mean, many moons ago, on a night much like this one…"

 _The turtles, younger with shorter masks, ran in the sewers._

" _We were four young turtle tots facing the most horrible of all dangerous dangers. Dun dun dun, the wrath of Master Splinter!"_

 _Splinter smacked his staff against the map on the wall._

" _We'd been warned. We knew what we were not supposed to be doing."_

 _Splinter smacked his staff again and the others gasped._

" _Do not go to the surface!" he told them as they walked on a beam. "Never ever go up to the streets! It is far too dangerous," he warned during dinner and slammed his teapot down, making them gasp. "Under no circumstances should you ever go above ground," Leo fell onto the ground from the beam. "If you ever even think of going topside, just do not!" he exclaimed. "You had better hope I never catch you going out of the sewers!"_

 _The turtles gulped._

" _So, what did you guys do?"_

 _Leo opened the manhole. "We went topside." The turtles struggled to move the cover._

" _When we finally got the lid off."_

" _No cutting in line!" Raph warned as they tried to crawl out._

" _Then move your big fat shell!" Mikey exclaimed. They climbed out and looked around the alley in awe._

" _It's amazing!" Leo said. "All this open space!"_

 _They walked further down the alley. "Man, Master Splinter's been holding out on us," Raph spoke, "Up here, it's…it's…"_

" _Beautiful," Donnie finished._

" _What we didn't know was that just around the corner, was destiny. Or actually, it was these kids that needed help." A tall black haired boy with a red shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers along with a boy who wore glasses and a girl with medium length brown hair with blonde tips, wearing a long pale pink dress with green lining, a long-sleeved green jacket top, pink socks, and light pink/green heeled boots were around the corner. Her hair was in a braid, the end with a pink bow. They watched as a group of boys played street hockey._

" _It's Danny McDonough and his wolf pack," the boy with glasses pointed out._

" _Man, those guys think they own the street," the taller boy complained. "How come they gotta play in front of my steps, Stevie?"_

" _Last time we saw them, Danny pulled my hair," the girl whined as she clutched her books to her chest._

" _I'll help you," Stevie explained, clutching his fist, "We'll stand up to them," he glanced at them nervously, gulping._

" _I'd like to, but they'd just beat the crud out of us. You go on around and go home. I'll walk Amy home and we'll be okay," the boy told Stevie._

" _Want some of Grandmamma's cupcakes? She made them for my lunch and I saved some," Amy offered, pulling out a pink box and opening it._

" _Sweet! Your grandma makes the best desserts ever!" Stevie exclaimed as he took one and Amy smiled._

 _Stevie placed a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Be careful, you two. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _The two waved at him and he waved back as he left. The boy took Amy's hand and started to walk with her. Danny and his group got in their way, however._

" _Hey guys, here comes Arnie and Pinkie dorks. You forgot to pay your tolls yesterday. This here's our street!" Danny said, jerking a thumb to him and his group._

" _We…we don't want no trouble," the boy replied nervously as Amy hid behind him._

" _Well you got trouble." They inched toward the two and they looked around in fear._

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Amy flies in front of the logo and releases snow)_

 _Amy and her friend pushed past Danny and his gang, running. They skated after them. Meanwhile, Raph stood on top of a dumpster._

" _I am Raphael, king of the trash!" he exclaimed. The others climbed onto the dumpster, but Raph threw them off._

" _Sorry Raph," Leo said as he picked Raph up by the leg and threw him down. "You're the trash and I'm the king!"_

" _All hail Leo! King of the trash can!" Mikey replied and as Leo cheered, Donnie heard noises._

" _Guys, somebody's coming," he told them. Amy and her friend ran into the alley, the turtles hiding under the dumpster. Amy and her friend stopped at the dead end and leaned against the wall, panting. They tried to run away, but their eyes widened._

" _Oh crud," the boy muttered and Leo peeked out, seeing Amy. He gasped and his heart beat faster as he looked at her. She and her friend backed away as Danny and his gang came._

" _Poor little fellas," Danny taunted, "They ran into a dead end." The turtles watched as they skated over to the two._

" _Leave us alone, Danny!" Amy whimpered and Danny sniffed the air before smiling._

" _Hey, the girl's got cupcakes. Looks like we scored dessert," he pulled her to him and she struggled._

" _No!" she shouted in protest and he threw her to the floor, holding the pink box. The turtles cringed as they heard Casey getting beat up._

" _Somebody oughta help those kids," Leo whispered, though he was more worried about Amy._

" _Yeah, finally some real action," Raph murmurs, about to get up and help, but Donnie stopped him._

" _Remember, we can't be seen," he reminded._

 _As they beat Casey, a trash can hit one of them in the back of the head. "Ow! Hey man, what's your deal?" He pushed one of his friends. One of the turtles threw a trash bag._

" _Ow! Hey, cut it out!" A rope got thrown at one of their feet, pulling him. He mistakenly put a hand on Danny's shoulder._

" _Hey, quit it!" Danny turned to the two and Amy whimpered as they inched closer._

" _Danny! Lunch time!" his mother called out and having no choice, he turned to them._

" _Next time, pay your toll if you want to use the street. Come on, we're outta here," they left._

" _That's when young 'Master Leo' convinced us to help the kids out."_

" _To train them so they wouldn't need little green guardian angels all the time."_

" _We thought we already knew everything there was to know about ninjitsu, so how hard could teaching be?"_

" _And it had to be better than being stuck in the sewers doing nothin'."_

" _Okay," Leo explained, wearing a red hat that covered his eyes, blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and a brown jacket. "You guys know the plan. We'll each take turns teaching the kids what we know. Agreed?"_

" _Agreed," the other turtles saluted._

" _But remember, guys," Donnie warned, "No matter what happens, we can't let Master Splinter know what we're up to."_

 _Leo nodded and walked up to the two kids. The boy groaned and Amy patted his shoulder._

" _Hey, kids," they turned to Leo. "I saw what happened earlier. You know, you really shouldn't let those bullies push you around like that."_

" _Oh, it's no biggie," the boy rubbed his arm. "We'll heal."_

" _It IS a big deal," Leo argued, "It's a matter of honor! You can't surrender your honor so easily. The street belongs to everybody." He inched towards Amy who looks in surprise as he smiled at her. "Even you."_

" _Not for kids like you and us," the boy looked away, crossing his arms. "We're too small." Leo looked at Amy, who was at least his height._

" _No! Those guys are small because they have no heart and no honor. My sensei, my teacher always taught me that true strength comes from within," Leo explained and Amy's eyes widened in amazement at his words. It was as if she could connect with him._

" _Maybe, but how do you get it on the outside?" the boy asked._

" _You train. Train in the art of self-defense," he did some moves and the two looked in awe. "I can help the both of you, teach you." The two smiled at him._

" _Really?" Amy questioned happily and Leo smiled at her._

" _Really…they won't take your cupcakes anymore."_

* * *

 _On the top of a rooftop, the three sat cross legged, but the boy seemed to struggle with it. Amy seemed perfectly fine._

" _First of all, you have to be serious about wanting to change things. You have to heal the power, connect with the power. Find your inner core, your honor, your true heart. Have you found it yet?" Leo explained as the boy continued to struggle._

" _Uh, I don't think so. Uh, little dude? I can't feel my legs," the boy replied nervously._

" _That's a good thing, stay focused and breathe and you'll find your true strength," Leo told them. Amy did as she was told and Leo looked at her in surprise. He smiled a bit and stood up, walking over to her. Amy sensed his presence and opened her eyes, looking up at him._

" _Can I talk to you for a minute?" he whispered and she nodded, taking his hand as he helped her up gently. They walked away behind the door and Leo turned to her._

" _Your friend doesn't seem to be getting the hang of it," he replied and she chuckled._

" _No, no he is not," she answered in amusement._

" _But you have potential," he told her and she blushed at his compliment, smiling._

" _Really?" she murmured and he nodded._

" _I'll teach you some more moves while your friend tries to learn about inner strength," Leo offered and she nodded at him. He gestured for her to take a stance and she did so. He guided her gently to punch and she did so. He kicked in the air and she followed it to a T._

 _Leo blushed at her and before he could take it back, he asked anyway, "Would you sing for me?"_

 _Amy stopped in surprise and turned to him, blinking. "What?"_

" _Sing for me?" he asked sheepishly, scratching his head._

 _Amy slowly smiled at him before she did as he requested. Her soft voice was enough to make any song sound beautiful. Enough to make every boy drool on her feet just to hear her sing for them. So Leo was lucky._

 _While she was singing, she rubbed the palm of his hand gently with her thumb. He didn't mind. He only enjoyed that and never wanted her to stop. But the whole world seemed to stop around him. In his mind at least. It was the most beautiful song he had ever heard in his entire life. That was saying a lot since this was his first time on the surface. She reached every single tone perfectly, her voice without any cracks. She breathed quietly and fast, too fast for him to even notice it. But also, it felt like something changed everything around the two. His breathing became heavier, the noise around them became quiet, completely and the roof grew quiet. Everything around them became darker. Maybe because Amy's eyes seemed to lit the room up with a pink light. He didn't know how to explain it. Because at this moment, all he saw was her._

 _She almost breathed out the last words, or, it may had been the last words because he was clapping. Amy stopped and smiled at him softly._

* * *

 _Mikey and Donnie sparred together, Splinter watching them. Leo had not returned yet. Donnie jumped to kick, but Mikey dodged._

" _Excellent, Michelangelo. Donatello, lift your leg higher for the kick," he ordered and Mikey knocked Donnie down. He landed in front of Splinter. He rubbed his head._

" _Sorry Master Splinter," he said and Splinter held out his hand. Donnie took it and he helped his son up._

" _That is enough for now. You may rest, my son. It is Leonardo's turn to train," he turned to the couch, where Raph was watching TV with a stuffed bear, wearing Leo's mask and a t-shirt._

" _Uh…oh boy," Raph muttered as he looked back at Splinter and then the stuffed bear._

" _Come Leonardo," Splinter called out, Mikey and Donnie trying to distract him._

" _Master Splinter, we wanna keep practicing," Mikey told him._

" _But it is Leonardo's turn," Splinter explained._

" _Leo won't mind, will ya Leonardo?" Mikey called out to Raph, who was supposed to wave the animal's hands._

" _Uh, wave if it's okay, Leonardo," Donnie nervously said and Raph used one arm to wave a hand._

" _See? Leo doesn't mind." Splinter, however, was skeptical and narrowed his eyes. He started walking over to Raph and 'Leo.'_

" _Uh, is this right, Master Splinter?" Mikey called out as he and Donnie tried to spar._

" _What about this leaping over the leg sweep?" Donnie pressed. "I think I'm getting better!"_

 _Splinter turned to them, "I said enough practice. Leonardo. Leonardo?"_

 _Donnie and Mikey stopped as Raph cringed. "This is it, it's all over! We are so cooked!" Mikey panicked as Splinter reached out a hand._

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo, taking a stance)_

" _Leonardo!" Splinter placed a hand on the shoulder. Mikey and Donnie screamed, but Leo was sitting right next to Raph._

" _Yes Master Splinter," he answered. Splinter blinked in confusion._

" _It is time for your practice," he explained, deciding to ignore it._

" _Oh okay, coming Sensei," Leo replied, giving Raph a wink and a thumbs up. Raph returned it._

" _Sorry I didn't answer earlier," he flipped over and landed behind Splinter. "I kind of dozed off there for a moment," Leo rubbed his eyes and yawned. He started his katas, Mikey and Donnie glancing at him. Mikey slipped away, planning on meeting Amy and her friend._

 _As Leo trained, for some reason, it was absolutely impossible for him to get Amy out of his head. Her eyes, hair, and absolutely everything was gorgeous about her. While he was training, he could just imagine her, seeing her there, smiling at him. Even though it was just his imagination, he felt happier thinking that. He dreamt of feeling her lips on his. She made him want to forget about everything around him and just live in his own little world while feeling his heart beat faster in his chest. Dreams filled his head, images that he had seen of her so far. How she was amazed by him. How she smiled when he asked her to sing for him and everything else he remembered since meeting her. She was the kindest person he had ever met. And he was lucky he met her. In fact, he lost track of time and that was why he was late. Man she was beautiful…no one could ever compare to her. Hearing her laugh was a great thing. It made his day so much better. She…she was someone he didn't want to forget._

* * *

 _Mikey finished putting on the outfit that Leo was wearing. "Now the student has become the master," he chuckled and walked towards the two. "Ready for more learning?"_

" _Well, I've been trying to be serious and breathing stuff to find my inner strength like you said, but…kinda makes my head hurt," the boy scratched his head and Amy facepalmed, "And I still can't feel my legs."_

" _What, are you kidding me?" Mikey questioned. "Get up, get up!" He helped the boy up while Amy got up on her own. "Forget all that baloney, the first and most important lesson is this: you two need the right attitude." The two blinked in confusion. "And part of having a winning attitude is having a cool battle cry! A heroic superhero kind of battle cry, like in the comics books!" The boy and Amy looked down at him, perplexed._

" _How is a battle cry gonna help us?" Amy murmured._

" _I got it! Goru guru sama!" Mikey exclaimed. The boy scratched his head. (A/N: If I got that wrong, I apologize, subtitles suck with Japanese)_

" _Go ro ro bo…wha?" the boy attempted._

" _Goru guru sama! It means Mr. Thunder! Goru guru sama! It's perfect for you!" Mikey exclaimed, "If you yell out goru guru sama while charging into battle, your foes will flee like cowards before you! Ooo, I really wanna see that! Come on, let's try it!"_

" _Oh, they're just gonna cream us again," the boy complained as Mikey lead them away. They appeared where Amy and her friend met Leo._

" _Not with your cool new battle cries!" Mikey told them as he pushed the two forward. "Remember, goru guru sama. Now, go get 'em!" The boy gulped while Amy gave a nervous look. They narrowed their eyes and walked up to Danny and his gang, clenching their fists._

" _Goru go bolo ama!" the boy stammered._

" _Goru guru sama?" Amy questioned nervously. They smiled and skated towards them before beating them up. Well, the boy anyway since Amy was a girl. Instead, they gave her a wedgie. The boy tried, but butchered with the battle cry._

" _Maybe I didn't give them the right name…at least she got it right," Mikey murmured as he watched._

* * *

 _Donnie and Mikey stood on the rooftop from last time, Mikey taking off his clothes._

" _How's it going?" he asked Mikey._

" _Um, great," Mikey answered hesitantly, recalling their attempt to face the bullies._

" _Good, because I've got something really special planned for them. They're gonna love it!" he put on the hat._

 _The boy sat across from Donnie, looking down at the chess board. Amy just watched._

" _It's important to really think your actions through. It's all like a game of chess," Donnie explained, "You have to be thinking three to four moves ahead of your adversary. Planning, knowing what's coming."_

 _The boy stared at the chess board, trying to figure out what to do. "Uh…" Donnie tapped his finger on the table. He looked up at the boy, who looked conflicted. Later, he hadn't made a move. Donnie had his head on the table and a pigeon landed on him. He looked up again and Amy sighs in defeat. She lunged forward and captured the piece she needed to win._

" _Checkmate," she said and Donnie's mouth opened in shock._

"… _Well, it might take a little more time…for some people, I guess," Donnie replied and stood up. "I'll be right back," he left and the boy stared at the board, Amy rolling her eyes._

 _Donnie ran to Raph, holding out the clothes. "Good luck…and I mean that for the boy," Donnie told him as he placed the hat on his brother's head, leaving. Raph ran back to the two, sitting down._

" _I've been studying the board like you said and I still don't get it. Like the horsey, though," he held up a horse piece. "I'm trying to think it through, but I don't know."_

" _Listen pals, the first and most important lesson is never think. Never! Just act and react and always attack!" Raph told them._

" _I sure wish you'd make up your mind. Be serious, use your battle cry, think it through, never think! I don't get it!" the boy said in confusion. Raph glanced towards Amy and she cringed._

" _Well…you do seem to change your advice," she murmured quietly._

" _What you two need are weapons. It's all about the weapons," Raph said, "We gotta find you two some kind of weapon." Raph looked around before he looked at the chess board, wincing._

* * *

 _The three walked further onto the roof, some cans on the ledge a few feet away from them. Raph held some of the chess pieces in his hands. He threw them, knocking down all of the cans._

" _Ha!" he turned to the two, "You try!"_

" _Uh…kay," the boy answered nervously, holding a chess piece in his hand, Amy holding one as well. The boy threw his, but they hit the wall and bounce back to them. Amy threw hers and she knocked down all the cans._

" _Wow! Nice one! Hmm, maybe you just need a better target. Let's see how you do in combat," Raph said._

 _He led them to an alley. "Now remember, focus on your weapons. It's all about the weapons," he explained._

 _The boy and Amy threw the pieces at them. Amy managed to hit them, but the boy missed. "Ow! You'll pay for that, Pinkie!" Raph cringed as the bullies proceeded to beat them, giving Amy a mega wedgie this time._

" _Maybe we need to work on the kid's aim a little…or find him a different weapon."_

* * *

 _Mikey, Leo, and Donnie stood across from Splinter as he paced in front of them. "Now, I wish for you to take what you have learned and use it in pairs. Michelangelo and Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael," he raised an eyebrow comically when he didn't see Raph, who was still with the boy and Amy. "Where is Raphael?"_

" _He's in the shower?" Donnie replied nervously, jerking behind with his thumb._

" _Yeah, yeah, he's in the shower," the three said together, Leo smiling sheepishly. Splinter gave them a look._

" _Your four have been acting very strangely of late," he pointed out._

" _Uh, Raphael, time to get out of the shower!" Leo shouted, running off. Donnie and Mikey smiled sheepishly before following him. Splinter had a perplexed look on his face as he watched them leave. Raph came back and the others ran up to him. "Raphael!"_

" _Raphie, hold still," Mikey told him and Leo poured water over Raph._

" _There."_

" _What was that for?" Raph demanded._

" _You just got out of the shower," Leo whispered. Raph growled and they looked up to see Splinter, unamused._

" _Ijust got out of the shower, Sensei," Raph explained and they smiled sheepishly._

" _Hmm, I can see that," Splinter replied hesitantly as he crossed his arms. "Do you always shower with your mask on?"_

" _Uhh, yeah, it's a great way to keep it clean!" Raph told him. Splinter looked at him skeptically before ignoring it._

" _Come, let us resume your training."_

* * *

 _Leo stood across from the boy and Amy, wearing the clothes again. "Okay, now it's time to try out what you've learned, to face your enemies."_

" _But you already made us face 'em twice!" the boy pointed out, "And they creamed us both times!"_

" _Em, I did?" Leo asked and guessed that was his brothers' doing, "Well, just try it again, using everything you've learned." He pushed them forward and Amy looked back at him._

" _Well…if you say so. I trust you," she told him and followed her friend, Leo blushing. He made himself stop once his brothers came around the corner._

" _So, do you think they learned anything?" Mikey questioned._

" _I hope so. I mean, you taught them basic self-defense, right Mikey?" Leo asked in response. "How to punch and kick? And I covered inner strength…well, I did teach the girl some moves."_

" _I didn't teach them any fighting skills," Mikey answered in confusion. "I thought Raph was gonna."_

" _I didn't," Raph shook his head, "Donnie, did you?"_

" _Oh shell," Donnie muttered in realization._

" _Wait, you taught the girl how to fight but not the kid? Why?" Raph demanded and Leo scratched his neck sheepishly._

" _No reason…"_

" _Go so bo gara!" the boy shouted and the bullies proceeded to beat them up again, but Amy sweep kicked one. The turtles looked in awe as she jumped onto one of their shoulders and flipped, taking the boy down with her._

" _Okay, we're gonna start over," Leo spoke, "But this time with the real basics."_

" _Right!" Mikey commented, "Or as Master Splinter would say, 'the foundation of any house must start strong and-'" A shadow loomed over them and Mikey girly screamed. Splinter stood over them._

" _Master Splinter!" they all exclaimed._

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

 _The turtles gasped as Splinter did not look happy._

" _Um, Master Splinter? We can explain," Donnie started. "We've been teaching."_

" _Like you!" Mikey exclaimed, "But not as good as you."_

" _You know, trying to follow in your footsteps?" Leo asked sheepishly._

" _There's these kids and uh—" Splinter held up a hand._

" _Enough! Home, now!" he crossed his arms._

" _But…the kids," Raph protested._

" _We can't just abandon them," Mikey defended._

" _You are not ready to teach! You could do more damage than good. The children must find their own path, as you must find yours. Now come, we are going home," Splinter told them. Amy peeked from around the corner, seeing the whole thing as she gasped._

" _There's four of you…?" she asked and they noticed her. Leo cringed as the others waved. Splinter walked up to her, looking at her as she stood still, showing no signs of fear._

" _We do not belong on the surface, child. You must keep us a secret," he explained and she looked at them before nodding with a smile._

" _Okay! I will!" she exclaimed brightly and she ran over to Leo, kissing his cheek. Leo gasped and blushed, putting a hand to his cheek._

" _Goodbye…" she ran back to her friend and Splinter smirked in amusement before narrowing his eyes at the turtles, still angry. They whined and hang their heads._

The turtles, Ann, Lily, and even Amy laugh. "Oh man, was Splinter angry!" Mikey exclaims.

"He must have made us practice for 78 hours straight," Leo recalls.

"I think he wanted to make sure we were so tired, we wouldn't be able to go topside," Donnie says.

"Seems like Leonardo was quite the ladies man back then," April teases with a smirk and Leo blushes as Amy raises an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Well…I never actually got her name. But I'll never forget her. She gave me my first kiss…but I'm over her, I swear," he protests.

"So whatever happened to these kids, anyway?" April ponders as she raises an eyebrow. The turtles look at each other.

"You know, I don't know," Leo answers and glances at the pink ribbon wrapped around Amy's arm. He glances at it for a while. It seemed very familiar to him… _Didn't the girl have…wait, she had a pink ribbon, didn't she? And it looks like the same one that Ames has…no…it couldn't be…could it? Now that I remember, she had the same eyes as her, they both have the same ribbon, the same hairstyle…no way!_

"Ames, could I talk to you for a minute?" he questions and before she can answer, he takes her hand and leads her into April's shop. She shouts in surprise and Leo places her at the counter.

"Leo, what the shell is this about?" she demands and Leo takes her hands to her confusion.

"Would you sing for me?" he whispers and her eyes widen.

"…What?" she murmurs, as his question sounds familiar. He leans in closer, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Sing for me…"

Amy gulps and sings softly. Leo's eyes shine as he recalls the voice…the only time he heard was when…

"It's you!"

Amy screams at his sudden outburst and pants, looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Ames…listen to my question. Can you remember when you heard me ask you? Replay it in your head."

She furrows her eyebrows at his request and whispers to herself as she repeats the question. She glances to each side before her eyes widen in realization. "That…that was you?" she whispers and Leo takes note of her tone, which sounds like her normal tone instead of anger.

He nods excitedly as he squeezes her hands. "Yes! That was me! And the girl I was teaching was you…you gave me my first kiss!"

Amy blushes as she twirls her hair shyly. "It's not that big of a deal…"

"It is too. Guys like me don't get affection too much from females," he chuckles and leans in, nuzzling her nose. "I can't believe it…you gave me my first kiss…you were my first crush."

"You…you liked me back then?" she asks timidly and he nods with a smile.

"Well, you don't have the braid and your ribbon is different, but yeah. I never stopped thinking about you," he whispers, cupping her cheek. Amy blushes deeply and smiles.

"I never stopped thinking about you too…I never thought I would see you again, much less remember you from back then," she murmurs.

"We're oblivious," he comments, making her laugh. He smiles at her.

"So…you're okay now?" he questions in concern and she blinks.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"You were so angry…so emotionless," he whispers, stroking her cheek.

"I don't…I don't remember that," she mutters and he blinks in confusion.

"You…you don't?" she shakes her head at that.

"No…all I remember is planting my grandmother's flowers at the farmhouse…meeting Nobody…and those Karai bots," she explains as she thinks. Leo looks in confusion. Was the crystal making her forget her behavior? And if so, why? He could sense that she still wouldn't take it off and perhaps her behavior was a phase…

He brushes a bang away from her face. "I can't believe I got to see you again…even if I didn't realize it was you," he chuckles before thinking to himself, he would have to test her 'mood swings' the next time she got angry.

"Me too…" she whispers before he leans in, pressing his lips to hers. Amy blushes and kisses him back gently.

 _But if that girl was Ames…who was the other kid?_

 _The boy and Amy walked on the street, the boy rather solemnly. "I'll just have to tell that kid in the red hat the training isn't working. Guess I just don't have what it takes."_

 _Amy frowned at that, since she knew what was really going on. She could not tell him anything…no matter how much she meant to him._

" _Hey geek boy, doing a little reading?" they heard and they turned to see Stevie being picked on by Danny and his friends. "Oh, you're gonna cry? Oh look, he's gonna cry!"_

" _Give it back!" Stevie tried to get his book._

" _Stevie?" the boy and Amy asked at the same time before narrowing their eyes, growling. How dare they pick on their friend?_

" _What are you gonna do about it?" They heard growling and look to see Amy and her friend running for them. The boy punched Danny in the face, knocking him back. The others looked down at their leader before skating towards the others. The boy ducked, making one whack his friend with his stick. He took the stick and punched the boy in the gut and face. Danny got up, stick in hand, but Amy did a handstand and kicked Danny to the ground. The others fled and Danny looked up at the two. Amy narrowed her eyes._

" _Give me back my cupcakes, you jerk," she growled and he screamed in fear, giving her the pink box and skating away._

" _That's right, you better run!" the boy exclaimed. "You bullies better watch it, because Arnold Casey Jones and Amelia Smith aren't letting you push nobody around no more!"_

" _Yeah!" Amy shouted, waving her fist in the air._

" _Gora…gora…goongala! Goongala! Goongala!" the last one echoed through the street._

" _Wow," Stevie commented in awe. Casey handed Stevie his book and Amy stood between them._

" _Come on Steve, we'll walk you home."_

" _Oh, can we actually go to Amy's house and get some pie? She makes the best cherry pie ever!" Stevie said and Amy giggled, covering her mouth._

" _Sure! Race ya!" she runs off, the two boys chasing after her. "Last one to my house is a rotten egg!"_

" _Hey, no fair!"_

" _I'll get there first!"_


	65. The Christmas Aliens

**Angel: Yokai Watch, I already have the grandchildren covered, so I don't need any for anyone XD And Clare, KS is writing Hun on the Run, but I'll ask her if she'll use the idea.**

 **Mikey's POV**

 _It was the night before Christmas. And all through the town... Turtle Santa drove like crazy to not let the kids down. I drive a toy truck, warm clothes on, my mask off. Instead of a slade, a truck full of toys, destined to be the presents for good girls and boys. Three thugs in a car chase after me. But evil thieves wanted to steal the toys at all cost. One of them pulls out a bazooka. Poor Turtle Santa. All hope was lost. The man shoots the bazooka at me._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Snow falls gently on New York. Children play in the snow. Mikey looks around, wearing winter clothes.

"Man, there's nothing like the Big Apple at Christmas time," he comments. "I love it," he holds out his hands for snow to land on his palms. "Even if I have to wear this scratchy scarf Amy made me," he adjusts the scarf before a snowball hits him from behind. "Hey!" he turns around and narrows his eyes.

A kid looks at a snowball on his hand nervously and hides it behind his back.

"Sorry, mister, I wasn't aiming at you. I was trying to hit Jimmy," he apologizes as Jimmy, a little bit taller than the other kid, comes out of a snow fort. Mikey glances angrily at Jimmy, who smiles sheepishly. Mikey decides to drop it as he approaches the kid who threw him the snowball.

"Tell you what, kid? Let me borrow your sled for a bit and we'll call it even," Mikey says as he holds out his hand. The kid shakes hands with him.

Mikey slides down the snow, using the sled as a surf board. He slides up a snow knoll and spins in the air. "Cowabunga!" Mikey exclaims. The kids look at each other confused. "Cowabunga?" one of them asks. Jimmy shrugs. As fate's doing, Mikey does a bad move and lands on his shell over the snow. He gets up and shakes off some snow off his face and then the rest of his body. He looks down at the snow, right where he landed.

"Hey... I made a snow turtle!" he comments. "Maybe I'll start a new trend," the kid runs up to him.

"Hey, mister, you got some sick tricks," the kid comments, picking up his sled. "You're alright," he picks up his sled as he walks away.

Mikey looks up at the sky as he lowers his scarf. "Yup. Best town in the world," he comments as he lies on the snow, his arms and legs stretched out. "Specially at Christmas," he starts making a...snow turtle as he cheers. He hears a meow on top of his head, only to open his eyes and see a small orange cat with yellow eyes and white fur on his paws and top of its tail. Mikey turns around as he bends down, the kitty meowing again. The kitty shivers in the cold. "Aww, poor little guy," he comments, petting him. "All alone out here in the cold," he looks down, seeing no collar. "No collar," he says as he looks down at his neck.

He hums in thought as an idea crosses his mind. He picks the kitty up as he puts him inside his clothes. "Come on, you'll be nice and warm in here," he scratches the kitty's belly. "Maybe we could find you a home," the kitty meows once again.

* * *

In the lair, Splinter hangs Origami pigeons in front of his room's folding screen. Christmas wreaths hanging up from the pipes and columns. Leo hangs another one from some column, Raph doing the same in another one. Donnie fixes a table as Amy flies up, hanging more wreaths. She wears a pink hoodie over her usual clothes with faux fur at the hoodie edges, and white stocking under her skirt and boots. The elevator doors open, April wearing a purple coat and a white scarf, Casey behind her, carrying a big pine tree, wearing a blue coat and a white hoodie.

Splinter walks up to them. "April, you have returned," Splinter greets.

"With the tree, as promised," she says, jerking at the tree behind her with her thumb. "We had to go to three different lots. They're almost all sold out!" Amy flies down to them as she retracts her wings.

"Well, it was worth the effort," she comments with a giggle. Casey wobbles with the tree, trying to steady it. "Hey, don't worry about me. I don't need any help or nothin'!" he retorts sarcastically. Raph, who's standing on a column, glances at Amy, who shakes her head in denial in signal that she won't help Casey. The elevator doors close, trapping Casey between them. Amy laughs like crazy, pointing at Casey while doing so.

"Hey, Case, watch the tree, will ya?" Raph asks reluctantly.

"We don't want it damaged," Amy comments, wiping her tears from the laughter as Casey breaks free from the elevator. Casey moves away before the elevator closes again. April shakes her head with a sigh and arms crossed.

"Oh, oh, I'm okay, thanks for all your concern," he comments sarcastically. "I didn't break nothing, I just had a huge stone elevator doors slam shut on my head!"

"You're welcome," Amy retorts proudly.

Casey wobbles again with the tree and, before he falls to the ground, Raph helps him up.

"Yeah, you're lucky it was your head and nothing important," Raph commented, making Amy laugh again. They all walk down with the tree. Leo has a Christmas rug in hand and Donnie has a box with the Christmas ornaments.

"Perhaps we had best start cooking the dinner," Splinter suggests.

"Count me in. Cooking the holiday dinners is almost as fun as eating it," April says.

"I'm in too," Amy says, raising her hand.

"That's not what Mikey would say, April," Leo comments as he places the rug on the floor.

"Yeah, where is that bozo?" Raph asks.

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry about him. He's been out all day," Amy comments.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, even Mikey couldn't get into trouble like a night like tonight," Don comments.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Donnie," Amy deadpans. Leo picks up an ornament.

"Unless he stops by the toy store...again," Leo retorts with a smirk.

* * *

Mikey stands in front of a toy store with the stained glass. He wipes the glass as he looks at the toy in awe.

"I...I can't take it! They've got the new Sargent Guts and Glory action figure with remote control tank!" he gapes at the sight. He keeps wiping the glass, looking further into the toy store. "And they've got the new Captain Fanatics space probe! And the Mavis Moon Jumper! And, of course, they're sold out, are the Lil' Orphan Alien dolls," he bends down as he looks at the dolls. "Boy...those things won't stay on the shelf. That's one hot toy," he comments. The kitty pops from his clothes and meows. "You've said it, Klunk," he answers as he gets up.

"You don't mind if I call you Klunk, do ya? I always wanted a cat named Klunk," he comments as he picks Klunk up and scratches his belly. Some noise comes from the alley.

"Whoa, get back!" a man says. Mikey puts Klunk inside his clothes and lifts his scarf to cover his face. He approaches the alley as he sees three goons ganging upon a man with a truck full of toys. "Leave me alone! What do you want?" the man asks fearfully. One of the goons, who has blue hair in a long braid, that rests against the truck smirks.

"Just your truck," he answers simply. Another one with red hair comes from inside it and grabs one of the Lil' Orphan Alien dolls.

"And all the Lil' Orphan Aliens in it," the second goon says.

"You can't steal this truck," the man says, holding his hands in defense. "This whole lot of Lil' Orphan Aliens is being donated into the Brown Street Children's Home. Have a heart, will ya? It's Christmas!" Mikey sneaks closer to the truck. The goons on the truck look at each other, smirking evilly.

"And that's why we're givin' ourselves this truck. It's our Christmas present," the guy with the braid says as the red-haired goon throws the doll back inside the truck. Two Ton gets close to the truck man with his gun.

"Ho ho ho, bozo," he says and hits the man with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. All three goons laugh evilly.

"Man, just imagine how much we'll get for these things on the Internet," the braid goon comments.

"These Lil' Orphan Aliens dolls go for five times what you paid for them in the stores," red hair comments.

"And we didn't pay nothin'," Two-Ton retorts as they all laugh. Without them noticing, Mikey stands over the truck.

"They haven't paid yet," he whispers, shaking his head. "But they will. Lay low, Klunk," he says as Klunk hides inside Mikey's clothes again. "Things might get a little rough."

* * *

Raph walks up to Leo and Amy, who are close to the tree, holding two butterfly swords.

"Raph, what's with the, uh, butterfly swords?" Leo asks nervously.

"Just trimming the tree," he replies, slashing the swords close to the tree. After a few more slashes, the tree is perfectly trimmed. "Man, I'm good," he retorts proudly, placing both hands on his hips. "I should've been a barber...little off the top, ice princess?" he asks in a defiant tone.

"No one cuts my hair!" Amy answers in anger.

"Cool it, Raph," Leo orders.

"Can't help it if I'm already the cool one," Raph answers with pride.

"I'm cooler than both of you...literally," Amy says, making a snowflake appear on her hand.

"Ah, whatever, ice princess," Raph replies carelessly.

"Don't call me ice princess," she answers as she crosses her arms.

"Whatever you say, ice princess," he cackles. Amy growls and throws him a snowball in the face, making him shut up. Leo chuckles. Donnie walks up to them with a bowl of cookie dough.

"Christmas cookies are in the oven," Donnie says. "Who wants to lick the bowl?" Raph tries reaching the bowl, but Amy grabs it first and brushes her fingers on the bowl, licking the dough.

"Hey," Raph calls out.

"First come, first served...mm, this is sweet," she says, sticking her tongue out in delight.

"Normally Mikey hogs all the good stuff," Raph comments.

"Maybe we ought to go look for Mikey?" Leo suggests.

"Nah, he'll be okay, he's probably on his way back right now," Raph replies carelessly.

Amy grimaces. "I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Mikey jumps down between the three goons and kicks two of them. He grabs one with his legs and swings him, crashing against another one, his gun shooting. Two Ton shoots him with the gun, but Mikey dodges every shot. He sweep kicks at him, throwing him to the ground.

The other two goons get up, glaring angrily at Mikey. Red Hair points at him with the gun.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

Red Hair shoots at him repeatedly. Mikey dodges every shot with ease. Two-ton and Braid get up, following him. Mikey stands against the wall, Red Hair shooting him again. He backflips as he dodges. Mikey hides behind a trash container.

"Get the truck!" Two-ton calls out. "We're outta here!" Red Hair keeps shooting at Mikey, Braid getting on the driver's seat, driving away.

Red Hair gets into the truck and escapes with the other two. Mikey comes out of his hiding spot, jumps up to a wire and swings himself to the truck. He holds onto it, but falls. He then notices a cable hanging from it, so he grabs onto it. The truck drives quickly, Mikey hanging from behind. Klunk meows.

"Hang on, Klunk! I'm kinda busy right now!" Mikey calls out. He pulls himself closer to the truck, but it turns, making Mikey slide on snow.

Red hair looks at the rear-view mirror, seeing Mikey holding onto the cable.

"What the? That punk that attacked us is skitching on the back!" Red Hair calls out.

"Not for long he ain't," Braid replies. He turns the truck to another corner, making both Two-ton and Red Hair lose balance, Mikey as well. The truck drives close to a car and Mikey slides over it. The truck crashes a few cars, Mikey sliding over them too.

"This isn't so hard," Mikey says with a smile. As he keeps sliding, he does a few poses and flips in the air. "Hi ho Sliver! I got it all under control," the truck passes close to a fire hydrant, popping it open. Mikey splashes over the fire hydrant. The truck turns once more, Mikey bumping on the floor. "Ho ho ho, Merry...Bumpy Christmas!" Klunk pops from Mikey's clothes. "Lucky for me, I have a shell, right Klunk?"

Braid wipes the water off the truck windshield, looking at his rear-view mirror and his eyes widen. "I don't believe it! That monkey is still back there!"

"Bring' im up front," Two-ton says, both he and Red Hair pulling out their guns. "We'll take care of' im,"

"You got it," Braid says as he stomps on the break. Mikey accidentally lets go of the cable as he slides down the truck, stopping on the front. Klunk pops his head from Mikey's clothes and shakes his head, flicking off the energy of the commotion.

"Ha! We made it," Mikey says. Klunk hides back into Mikey's clothes as the goons break the glass off the windshield, pointing at Mikey with their guns. Mikey jumps up. "Then again," the goons shoot him again, Mikey dodging. He jumps over the truck. Two-Ton and Red Hair don't hesitate and shoot at the ceiling of the truck.

Mikey jumps off, standing over the truck charging compartment. Mikey back-flips, getting inside the back of the truck.

"He went in the back with the dolls!" Red Hair calls out.

"Well, go take care of him...permanently!" Braid orders. Red Hair and Two Tone walk to the back of the truck and open the doors, seeing nothing but the dolls.

"You see' im?" Red Hair asks.

"I don't see nothin'," Two Ton replies. "Maybe he ain't there?"

Mikey jumps out of the ceiling, kicking both goons to the ground. "Merry Christmas, boys," Mikey says. "I got you something...it's a kick in the stomach," he grabs both of the goons by their shirts, kicking them in the stomach. "Hope you liked it!" Braid looks out the window, seeing both goons fall to the ground.

"I don't believe it! He took out Two Ton and Spike!" he pulls out his cell and dials. "Yo, it's Sunny, I'm on 18th first. I got some freak on my case, I could use a little back-up," Sunny hears a reply from his phone. "Got it, I'll meet you halfway," he stomps on the accelerator and speeds away, not before Mikey jumps to the truck and holds onto the doors.

The truck drives close a guy with a motor bike. The guy in the bike screams in fear.

"Where is he goin'?" Sunny asks. The truck crashes against a car as the guy on the bike slides down and falls. He looks at where Mikey is.

"Call the cops!" Mikey calls out. "These guys are crooks. They tried to hijack this truck!" the guy from the bike looks at the truck utterly confused.

Mikey pulls out shuko spikes from his pocket and holds better onto the truck. The truck turns again and Mikey wobbles on the door. He climbs up to the top of the truck, trying to steady himself. Sunny looks from the rear-view mirror and his eyes widen in shock.

Sunny crashes another car on purpose, trying to make Mikey fall. Mikey lets go and jumps over a few cars for then jumping back to the truck. The truck turns, a police patrol car in front. Mikey opens the truck door.

"I think this is where you get off!" he exclaims, pulling Sunny off and throwing him over the patrol car window. One of the cops pulls out a radio.

"This is one problem 14, we got the third perp that hijacked the truck full of toys. Looks like there's still a fourth hijacker hanging onto the truck," Mikey sits on the driver's seat, puts on the seat-belt and starts driving.

"And now the fun part...driving," Mikey pulls down his coat, Klunk popping from there. "Check it out, Klunk," As Mikey drives, a red car with flames drives in the opposite direction, coming right to him. Spike, Two-ton and another goon with frizzy red hair inside. Mikey screams in fear.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo and takes a stance)_

"What would Raph do in a situation like this, Klunk?" Mikey asks Klunk. Klunk meows as he hides back into Mikey's clothes. Mikey frowns as he stomps on the accelerator.

"He ain't gonna stop!" Frizzy hair exclaims in worry. Mikey drives the truck faster. "He ain't gonna stop!" he repeats. All three goons scream in fear as they drive aside Mikey, dodging the crash. Frizzy hair steadies the car, following Mikey.

* * *

April, Donnie and Amy set the table in the lair. Amy places down plates and napkins, April the cutlery and Donnie the glass cups. Suddenly the elevator doors open, Raph and Casey with their guests, all of them blindfolded.

"That would be our guests," Splinter says with a smile. Casey and Raph walk out with the mysterious guests. The Silver Sentry, Angel and Kevin, Ann and Lily and the Professor with the homeless men.

Angel wears a yellow hoodie and white gloves, Kevin a green hoodie with black sleeves and hood with a blue winter hat. Ann has a board and black hoodie with fluffy faux fur at the edges, the sleeves are board and the rest black, Lily one with the same design, but pink with white sleeves, both of them with stocking under their skirts and boots.

"Sorry about the blindfold, folks. Matters of security and all that jazz," Casey clears out for them.

"You know I can see through this blindfold with my X-Ray vision, right?" Silver Sentry asks, glancing at Raph.

"Just play along, will ya? It's for Master Splinter. He's got this thing about letting people know where we live," Raph answers as he pulls the blindfold off Silver Sentry. Leo, Splinter, Amy, April and Donnie approach the rest as they all remove their blindfolds.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" April and Amy say in unison. April hugs Angel and Kevin as Amy hugs Lily and Ann. Donnie greets the Professor and homeless men.

"And Happy Kwanzaa. Thank you so much for inviting us," the Professor says as he greets Donnie and Splinter.

"You are all welcome in our home," Splinter says, gesturing to everyone. One of the homeless men with a beard looks at one with long hair and whispers.

"Man, those dudes wear turtle costumes even on Christmas."

"Uh, yup," the other one replies, making Amy giggle slightly. Kevin looks around in awe.

"Man, why didn't you guys invite me sooner? This place rocks," he comments.

"So, where's my sidekick?" Silver Sentry asks. "Where's the Turtle Titan? 'Cause I see Blossom over there and I thought Michelangelo would be here," he points at Amy, who smiles nervously.

"Yeah, so did we," Raph answers.

"Don't worry, he'll be here any minute," Leo says. Amy suddenly sees everyone in family, having fun and enjoying the time, just to remember someone.

Her grandmother.

She starts walking away sadly and to the kitchen. But someone is able to notice. Leo walks to the kitchen, following Amy, only to see her in a corner, hugging her knees and hiding her face into them. Leo kneels down to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him sadly.

"Leo?" she asks. "What are you doing here? I wanna be alone," she says as she droops.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he removes a bang off her face.

"I, uh..." she looks away.

"It's okay, Ames, you can tell me," he assures. Amy sighs sadly as she looks back at Leo.

"I...miss my grandmother. She, mom, and I always enjoyed this time of the year, and it was hard already without my mom, but...it's harder than ever without my...Grandmamma," her eyes fill with tears as she sniffles. Leo instantly hugs her and she sobs into his chest. She really missed Louise.

"Shh...don't cry, Ames," Leo soothes. Amy sniffs as she looks up at him again and as he gently wipes away her tears with his thumb, she offers him a soft smile.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Leo," she says. Leo smiles back and kisses the top of her head. "Oh, almost forgot!" she pulls out something from her hoodie and hands it to him. It's a mid-sized blue envelope with a white ribbon. "Merry Christmas,"

"We're supposed to hand the gifts after midnight," he says, confused.

"Leo, please...I made it for you," she pleads. Leo sighs. "Okay," he answers, un-wrapping the envelope. Once he finishes, he holds up a blue woolen scarf, with the same color as his bandana.

"For me?" he asks. Amy blushes and nods silently with a smile.

"Try it on," she says. Leo surrounds his neck with the scarf and smiles. "Thanks, Ames," Amy smiles again and pecks his lips. Leo pulls out a small black box with a pink ribbon and hands it to her.

"For you!" he says nervously. Amy takes it as she raises an eyebrow. Leo blushes as he looks away. Amy, with no other choice, pulls off the ribbon and opens the box. She gasps as she pulls out a silver charm bracelet from it.

"Leo, I...where did you get this?" she asks. Leo sweats.

"Well, I, uh...I just got it for you," he answers.

"Did you steal it?" she asks in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no, no, I...! I entered a store disguised and bought it...I thought of you when I saw it," he replies. Amy smiles as she puts the bracelet on.

"I love it, Leo," she answers with a soft smile. Leo smiles too.

"Merry Christmas, Ames," he hugs her.

"Merry Christmas, Leo Bear," she giggles as she hugs him back.

* * *

As Mikey continues driving the toy truck, the thugs in the red car chase him from behind. Mikey looks from the rear-view mirror, seeing the car behind him. Spike stands on top of the car as he pulls out a bazooka, aiming at Mikey!

Mikey looks down at Klunk in fear. "Uh, what should I do, Klunk?" he narrows his eyes as he sees a badly parked car truck. "It's what James Bond would do," he retorts. Spike shoots the bazooka as Mikey drives close that other truck, making it stand on the right wheels in balance. Mikey dodges the bazooka as the missile lands on another car, making it explode. Mikey drives past the explosive car, the thugs still following him.

"Do something!" Frizzy hair exclaims at Two-ton. "Get me closer, I'll blow out his tires," Two-ton answers, holding his gun close to him. Two-ton pulls himself out of the truck, holding his gun and aiming at the truck tires. Mikey looks back to the rear-view mirror and smirks. He stomps on the break, stopping the truck. Two-ton's eyes widen.

"Not that close...not that close!" he exclaims at Frizzy hair. All three of them cover their faces from the inevitable crash. The car crashes against the truck, slides and lands upside down over another two cars. All three thugs groan in pain.

"Nice driving, pip stick," Two-ton comments at Frizzy hair. Mikey drives away, smiling in triumph. "Tailgaters," Mikey comments, looking down at Klunk, chuckling. Klunk meows.

* * *

Leo, Don, Amy, Splinter, the homeless men, Ann, Lily and Sliver Sentry place the ornaments on the tree. Amy flies up, holding up the star as she places it on top of the tree. Casey and April set the table, since Don and Amy hadn't finished. Casey looks up, seeing a mistletoe branch.

"Yo, what do you know? Mistletoe," Casey says in some pranking tone, as if he tried to sound casual. "Ain't we supposed to kiss or somethin'?" he asks, leaning closer to April.

"That's not enough mistletoe to make me kiss you. I'm afraid you'll need a whole tree," April answers with a smirk as she walks away. She places down a plate and Casey a napkin, but then he notices there's the same mistletoe branch there was at the other side of the table just a few seconds ago.

"Whoa, check it out! More mistletoe!" he exclaims as he leans close for a kiss. April just moves away and walks far from him. Casey opens his eyes as he sees April walk away.

"April, wait up!" he calls out, walking behind April. A pulley moves the mistletoe branch close to Casey and April and Casey smiles. "More mistletoe!" he sings. "There's no way out of this, you gotta kiss me!" April steps back a little and Casey steps closer, the mistletoe moving with him. April walks another few more steps and Casey walks to her, the mistletoe following him. "Look, it's following us! It's a sign, a sign from above," he says with his hands together.

April grabs the mistletoe branch and looks angrily above. "Exactly," Casey turns around, seeing Raph, Angel and Kevin on top of a post with a platform and the pulley that held the mistletoe. All three of them smile sheepishly as Raph waves nervously.

"Hiya, April. Whatcha got there? Mistletoe?" he asks playfully, looking at both Angel and Kevin. Both of them snicker. April glares at Casey.

"Jones...did you put them up to this?" she asks angrily. Casey's eyes widen.

"No, never...uh, maybe," he answers with a shrug. Ann and Lily snicker as Amy facepalms. April smiles and places a hand on her chin.

"Okay, then...pucker up," she smiles. Casey leans closer to her and closes his eyes, expecting a kiss, but April hits him with the mistletoe on the mouth instead. Angel, Raph and Kevin wince.

"Ooo, that's gotta hurt," Angel comments.

"Oh, right in the kisser," Kevin says. Raph sees Leo and Amy and an idea crosses his mind. He whispers to Angel and Kevin the idea and they both grin.

"Hey, Leo, mind coming over for a second?" Kevin asks Leo. Leo shrugs and walks to the post.

"Amy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Angel calls out. Amy walks without a problem to them, not noticing Raph tying the mistletoe back on the pulley and signaling Kevin to pull it closer. Once both Leo and Amy are close to the post, they look at each other confused, since Angel and Kevin are snickering.

"Um, what's so funny?" Amy asks. Leo looks up and blushes. Amy does the same and she blushes to, since...

The mistletoe was right on top of them.

Everyone snickers at the sight. Amy twirls her hair nervously as Leo rubs his neck.

"Um..." she mutters.

"Well..." Leo stammers.

"It's the rules," she answers simply. Leo holds her cheeks as he pulls her close to a kiss. Amy shyly kisses back, hugging his neck. Ann, Lily, April and Angel can't help but squealing. Kevin takes a small pic with his phone.

"Now I got a profile pic of you two," he comments. Leo and Amy pull away blushing, since everyone had seen them kissing. A light emerges from the water as a portal forms. Splinter, Leo and Amy, still blushing, walk over to the portal. The portal approaches the edge of the water as a blinding light shines. Once the light disappears, Usagi, Gen and the Daimyo are standing right where the portal was.

"It is an honor to be in your home, Splinter sensei," the Daimyo greets as all three of them bow, Leo, Amy and Splinter returning the gesture.

"The honor is all mine," Splinter says.

"Kurisumasu mae-da-tow Leonardo and Amelia-san," Usagi answers. He pulls out a brown sword with a red ribbon and hands it to Leo. "I got you a present," he says and then pulls out a pink box with a white ribbon. "And something for your girlfriend too," he says.

"A sword! Wicked!" Leo says in awe. Amy opens the box and finds a pink Kimono inside.

"Wow, thanks, Usagi-san," Amy says happily. Leo pulls out a sword with a blue case and a white ribbon.

"We got you something too," he says, handing Usagi the sword. Usagi beams.

"A sword! What a wonderful gift," he says. Amy giggles.

"Nice letter openers, boys and chick," Gen comments, irritated. "But where's the free chow, I'm starving," he comments.

Ann crosses her arms as she whispers to Lily. "Since when are samurais so un-noble and ridiculous?"

"Well, it's not the first time a girl as hot as you flatters me," Gen comments and chuckles. Ann blushes and Raph growls, clenching his fists. Kevin places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, if you don't wanna be rhino food, calm down," he tells him. Raph crosses his arms.

"At least he didn't flirt with me," Amy mutters under her breath.

"Please, come, all are welcome in our table," they all walk to the table. Ann is still freezing in her place. Lily snickers at her but Ann glares. Lily sweats as Ann stomps away, still blushing, since Raph had seen that.

* * *

Three police patrol cars follow Mikey as he drives the truck.

"I finally ditch those Purple Dragon bozos, and I end up on the World's Scariest Police Chases," he mutters under his breath. He looks out the window and to the patrols. "Hey, yo, I'm one of the good guys!" he looks back at the road, only to see another two patrols in front of him!

"Hello, a police road block," he comments nervously. He narrows his eyes. "For what I'm about to do...forgive me," he stomps on the accelerator, driving closer and faster to the patrols.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

All the police officers run away from the truck as Mikey drives, and crashes, between the patrols, but doesn't stop driving.

"Sorry, sorry about that, sooorryyy!" he calls out.

* * *

Casey and Silver Sentry arm wrestle on the table. Everyone cheers, Casey sweats and struggles. Silver Sentry yawns in boredom. He decides to let Casey loose and, after swinging his hand down, throwing Casey to a wall upside down. Casey falls to the ground as Amy, Ann and Lily laugh at him. Silver Sentry stands up.

"Forgive me, Mr. Jones. I don't know my own strength sometimes," he apologizes. Casey grits his teeth.

Casey tries wrestling again, Raph and Kevin helping him, pushing his hand to beat Silver Sentry. Everyone cheers for Raph, Casey and Kevin. But Silver Sentry throws all three of them upside down against a wall. They fall to the ground and frown at Silver Sentry.

"I think I broke a nail," Kevin comments, looking at his hand.

After a while, April, Amy, Ann and Lily do the same as the boys. All four girls struggle to win, but no one cheers.

"Hey, Apes, Amy, Lily, Ann, give up, okay?" Kevin comments with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, Raph, Kevin and I couldn't bit' im," he says as he looks at both human and mutant teens. "There's no way you- " April pulls her hand down, Ann, Amy and Lily with her as they throw Silver Sentry against a wall and cracking it, much to everyone's shock. All four girls stand up, smiling proudly.

"You were saying, Casey Jones?" April says as she walks away. Amy lifts Leo's dropped chin.

"Every girl has its secrets," she says as she follows April. Ann smirks at Raph with her hands on her hips.

"Never judge a girl," she states, poking his nose. Lily follows the three of them to the kitchen, everyone still shocked. Leo, Raph, Kevin and Casey blink.

Silver Sentry stands against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed as Amy, holding a cookie box, April, Ann and Lily step to him.

"Thanks, I guess they fell for it," Ann says.

"My pleasure," Silver Sentry says.

"And, as promised, your reward," Amy says, opening the box, filled with cookies with chocolate chips. Sentry holds up a hand.

"Actually, the looks on those guys' faces was reward enough," he answers. Lily giggles.

"I admit it's true," she says. Amy smirks.

"Okay, I'll just give three dozen of my Grandmamma's famous double chocolate cookies to the guys, then," Amy says, starting to walk away.

"Or you can give them to me," Lily beams. Ann looks at her flat faced. Silver Sentry reaches for the box.

"No, no, I didn't mean that!" he calls out as he holds the box of cookies. "I love cookies," he opens the box and scarfs down the cookies. Ann, Amy and April walk away. Lily looks sadly at Silver Sentry.

"I wanted cookies," she pouts as she walks away.

Splinter, sitting in his room, bows to his Master Yoshi, as Yoshi bows back. Splinter pulls out an Origami Pidgeon from his kimono and hands it to Yoshi, who receives it gratefully. Splinter closes his eyes as he hears two voices.

"Master Splinter?" Splinter comes back to reality as the orb the Utroms had given him shines. He opens his eyes, seeing Leo and Amy standing on the door.

"Dinner's ready," Leo says.

"Um, are you okay, sensei?" Amy asks. Splinter looks down at the orb.

"Yes, my children, I am fine...just visiting an old friend," he assures.

Everyone sits on the table, only one spot missing...

Mikey's.

Angel rests her head on her palm, Silver Sentry looks down at his nails as he sighs, the Daimyo taps his finger on the table in annoyance, April blows a spoon on her hand and the holds it over her nose. Amy makes snowflakes on her hands and spins them around. Kevin and Lily do a staring game, until Kevin blinks.

"Ha! You blinked!" she exclaims. Kevin groans and hands her five bucks. Casey frowns.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," he calls out. "Let's chow down on the holiday goodies," he brings a bowl of bread close to him.

"No, this is a time for family and being together," Splinter calls out. "We must wait for Michelangelo."

"He better have a good explanation for this," Amy mutters.

"Where is that bum?" Raph asks as he rests his hand on his chin.

* * *

Around 4 patrols chase after Mikey. He looks at the rear-view mirror once more, seeing the patrols are still on his tail. He spins the steering wheel, making the truck go over the snow.

Klunk meows as he hides. Snow flies around everywhere. The snow covers one of the patrols windshield, making him stop. One of the patrol cars crashes it, then the third and then the fourth. Mikey looks at the patrols in guilt. He had no bad intentions, but the police didn't seem to listen...and they had to pay the consequences.

Snow starts falling gently on New York as Mikey parks the truck in a dump. He looks outside the dump, all the patrols still driving, looking for Mikey. He looks down at Klunk and pets him.

"Finally," he says.

* * *

April looks down at a watch on her wrist, seeing it was past midnight.

"Alright, we'll give Mikey another five minutes but that's it," she says. "The food's getting cold."

"Agreed," Splinter calls out.

"He better get here soon that bonehead," Raph comments.

Mikey runs on the rooftops, and jumps down. Klunk meows in fear as he hides. Mikey holds onto a clothesline, flips and lands safely on the snow. He jumps through a few more buildings until he reaches a manhole cover. He opens it, climbs down and closes it with his foot. He walks into the lair, Klunk in hands, seeing everyone on the table.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" he holds up Klunk. "Meet my friend, Klunk," Klunk meows as Amy, Ann and Lily squeal.

"Aww, kitty!" all three girls say.

"Mikey, where have you been?" Leo asks reluctantly.

"Our guests have been waiting, it is very rude," Splinter says.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you're not gonna believe what happened," Mikey answers as an apology.

"Mikey, we don't wanna hear some lame story," Raph says, waving his hand carelessly.

"Ah ah ah, Raph, this is supposed to be a season of giving," Mikey answers as he lifts Raph's chin. Raph blushes, since Ann had seen him and snickered.

"Yeah, and I'm thinking about giving you a well-seasoned smack upside the head!" Raph yells, shaking his fist back and forward.

"Guys, it's Christmas Eve!" Mikey calls out. "It's a time to remember those less fortunate than ourselves," everyone looks at each other with a smile. Mikey was right about something. "In fact, it's a time not of think of ourselves at all, and I have just the ticket," Mikey says.

* * *

In the Brown's Street Children's Home, Mikey and his brothers, all of them disguised as Christmas elves, hand children the Lil' Orphan Alien dolls. Amy wears a red Santa dress with a Christmas hat, a black leather belt and boots, Ann and Lily wearing the same. Mikey gives a doll to a little girl and she hugs him. Amy hands a little boy one of the dolls and he hugs her.

Splinter, disguised as Santa Claus is sitting on a table, children around him. Kevin, Angel, the Professor and the homeless men stand at the stairs. A little girl gives Silver Sentry a present and he hugs her. The man that was taking care of the toy truck is hugged by a kid. Usagi and Gen wear Christmas hats and the Daimyo has a Christmas wreath around his neck along with reindeer antlers.

Kevin holds a mistletoe over Casey without him noticing and April steps to Casey, for then kissing his cheek. Kevin throws the mistletoe with a fishing rod close to Amy and Leo.

They look at the mistletoe and, before Leo can even stammer, Amy presses Leo's lips to hers. Leo kisses back as he hugs her waist. Amy pulls away and smirks. She makes two mistletoes made out of ice, right on top of Raph and Ann and Lily and Mikey. Lily doesn't waste a second and grabs Mikey by the cheeks, kissing him. Ann does the same as she and Raph blush deeply.

Leo and Amy hold hands as they look at them.

"Ah, my children, I believe Michelangelo is right," Splinter says. "This is definitely a time for thinking of others...a season of giving," he says. Mikey steps close to Splinter as he carries a little girl petting Klunk.

"Happy Holidays, everybody!" Mikey congratulates. And indeed it was.


	66. The Darkness Within

**Angel: I managed to find the first episode, thanks to a friend on Wattpad who gave me the link that _works._ I also got links to the second, third, and fourth episode, but no scripts on those yet. So I don't know when I'll post the fifth story of my series, but I just wanted to let you guys know I have it.**

 **Leo's POV**

 _Fear. We face it every day of our lives. A shadow of tentacles comes towards me as I lay on the floor. Sometimes, fear can be a friend who fights by your side, making your reflexes quicker, senses sharper. I sit up and open my eyes. Other times, fear is a liar, confusing you until you can't believe your own eyes. My heart drops as I see Ames and Splinter on the ground. The very worst fear, that's the fear that destroys all hope._

 _I kneel down to them and turn them around to see their eyes closed, not breathing. And I'm afraid that my worst fear has just come true. "No, Master Splinter, Ames! NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Klunk watches as the turtles and Amy are trying to fix up the Battle Shell. "Donnie, these techno geek midnight brainstorms of yours have gotta stop!" Raph tells him as Donnie comes in with a blowtorch.

"Are you kidding me?" Donnie questions, putting on his goggles, "When we're done, the Battle shell will be sheered and-" a knock on the garage door interrupts them.

"Guys! Guys, are you in there?" Angel calls out from the inside. They run to the garage door and pull it open. They see Angel and Kevin. Angel is wearing a blue hoodie and red pants.

"Guys, you gotta help us!" Kevin pleads.

"Angel? Kevin?" Donnie asks.

"Something terrible has happened!" Angel and Kevin lunge forward, hugging Mikey and Amy. They hug them back in an attempt to calm them down.

* * *

They drive the Battle Shell, everyone inside.

"Where are we going?" Donnie questions.

"Wall Street and Hanover," Angel explains, pointing.

"Take the West Side highway," Leo tells Donnie. Mikey smiles teasingly.

"Wall Street? Is this about your portfolio? Too many tech stocks, huh?" he jokes, looking at the map. Angel and Kevin hold out a gold coin to him and his eyes widen in surprise. "Whoa…" He takes it and inspects it.

"Gold? No way!" he comments.

"Angel, Kevin, where did you two get a gold coin?" Raph ponders from behind.

"My brother and Kevin's sister gave them to us. He found it at the construction job he was working, at the Volpehart building," Angel explains.

"It's dated 1611," Mikey murmurs and turns to the two, "Oh, your brother and your sister found buried treasure?"

"I told him not to go back. I told him I had a bad feeling about it. That was three days ago. Since then, nothing. Alex, Kevin's sister, was last seen with him since he's her babysitter," Angel covers her eyes.

"What did the police say?" Leo asks from behind them.

"They said they were too busy dealing with the fallout from the invasion to look for some punks on a treasure hunt," Kevin sniffs and Raph hugs them.

"It's okay, kids. We'll find your sibs," he whispers.

"Those police have nothing better to do?" Amy asks bitterly. They turn the corner to a half-constructed building.

"That's it. That's the Volpehart building," Kevin tells them and Donnie stops. There's an ominous looking gargoyle above the door.

"Man, talk about creepy central!" Mikey exclaims.

"Now all we need is a talking Great Dane with a blue collar and a van with red flowers," Amy jokes. (A/N: If anyone got that reference, I love you.) They open the doors slowly. Of course, it was dark. On the floor is one eye with a pyramid. The building seemed to give off a creepy abandoned house vibe.

"I don't get it," Donnie speaks, "What kind of a building on Wall Street doesn't have any security?"

"Guys," Mikey calls out, looking at a statue "Look. C. F. Volpehart. 1616. Whoa, could this place be any more like Castle Dracula?"

"Who has come?" a deep voice calls out and Angel and Kevin gasp.

"Who said that?" Angel asks, but the others didn't seem to hear it.

"Said what? You guys okay?" Leo questions.

"It's-it's probably just our imagination," Kevin explains, "We're a little freaked out, is all."

"Come to me," the voice says. "Find the way." Angel and Kevin wordlessly move to a tapestry, pulling it up to reveal a picture underneath. An eye is on fire above a pyramid. They both press on the pyramid, which glows. They gasp as the place starts to rumble, and the floor below them turns into an underground passageway. They look down at it curiously.

"Angel, Kevin, how did you…?" Donnie starts.

"W-We don't know. We just sort of knew it was there," they stammer.

"I find that unlikely," Amy mutters. They walk down the stairs and enter some sort of cave, torches lighting it up on the walls. Their feet hits the water and they stop in front of a door. And just like with the painting and the floor, it has an eye and a pyramid.

"Whoa, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Creepsville," Mikey comments. They see writing above the door in Italian.

"What's it say, Don?" Leo murmurs.

"It's Italian. It says 'abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'," Donnie explains.

"See, what did I tell you?" Mikey calls out. "Creepy!"

"Yeah?" Raph speaks, "Well check this out," he gestures to skeletons and bones and Mikey girly screams.

"Can we get a move on?" he presses.

"I-I don't like being here," Amy whimpers as she hugs Leo. He hugs her back as he strokes her hair, trying to be brave for her.

"We gotta find our siblings. They've gotta be in here!" Angel insists and she runs to the door, Kevin following her.

"Angel, Kevin, no!" Leo warns. They push at the door, trying to get it open, but the eye on the door glows a bright red, and so do the skeletons. They hear whispering as the skeletons come to life, inching towards them with weapons.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

The whispering continues as the skeletons come closer.

"Ah, is it just me or is this way off the creepy meter?" Mikey asks nervously as he grips his nunchucks. Raph jumps up and slices a head off a skeleton, but it smacks him away. Donnie spars with a skeleton, jumping and ducking when it swings its sword. He throws some bones at the wall. Leo ducks from a skeleton and kicks him down. He turns around to another one, blocking his sword with the skeleton. Amy jumps in and kicks him down. Raph ducks and spins around to kick.

"There's something seriously wrong here," Donnie says to Leo, "You can hit them, but they just keep coming!"

"How about the fact that they're already dead and we can't kill them because they're dead?" Amy suggests.

"And," Mikey punches a skeleton, "There's more of them! Look!"

They see more skeletons.

"You fools!" they look past the army of skeletons to see an old man carrying a lit lantern, "You cannot kill the dead!"

"Wow, sis, you called it," Mikey comments as he turns to Amy, who gives a knowing look.

"Told you so."

"Run, you must follow me!" he gestures to himself and they run to him, the skeletons slowly following them. They run up the staircase and the man presses the pyramid, closing the passageway. One skeleton gets its head chopped off by the door closing and it lands in front of them.

"What the shell is going on around here?" Raph demands.

"Silence!" the man tells them, "You should not have come here, but it is too late now. You have gone too far. There is no going back, if you truly wish answers to your questions, you'll follow me." They follow him up a staircase.

* * *

They stand in front of a painting of a blonde man with an arrogant look. The man stops in front of a fireplace.

"Uh, sir?" Donnie calls out, "Aren't you the least bit freaked out? I mean, seeing us?"

"I have seen many strange things in my life," he turns off the lantern, "Very little surprises me, but know this: the money you seek will never be yours. It is bait for a trap, only a gruesome fate awaits those who go after it." The turtles and Amy cringe at his warning, but Angel and Kevin step forward.

"We're not here for the money, we're looking for my brother and his sister. Tall, brown hair for him," she starts.

"Short, medium length brown hair?" Kevin suggests.

"They found these coins here and came back looking for more," Leo holds up the gold coins. "That would have been about three days ago."

"Yes, they were here," he takes the coins, "I gave them the same warning I give them all, but they ignored me. They went through the Golden Door and will never return."

"Then we'll just have to go in after 'em," Raph replies, holding onto his sai.

"Ignoramus! Perhaps you will change your mind when you know something of what you will find there," he takes a book from the shelf and dusts it off, revealing the same eye and pyramid they've seen before. "A thousand years ago, there fell to Earth a meteorite. It brought with it a creature of terrible evil and unsensual hunger, whispering promises of great wealth and power. The creature lured the gluttonous and greedy to its side. Fortunately, the native people proved too strong of character. In fact, they created a weapon to protect themselves from the creatures, a weapon created from the glowing red stone from the meteor itself. But before the natives could slay the atrocity with the meteor spear, the call of the creature's lure had reached across the sea to a race of men filled with greed for the gold of the new world. One such man was C.F. Volpehart. Volpehart took the land by force. And so Volpehart's fortune grew. His dark legacy endured and the ancient evil creature from the stars thrived. It is no accident that the financial capital for the entire nation surrounds this very edifice. The Volpehart building."

"But what about you?" Leo wonders, "How do you fit into this?"

"I…I am Volpehart's heir," he explains, "I vowed to destroy the creature, to lift the curse from my family. But I was too weak. Too long under its influence. No matter how much I desired to end its accursed life, I could not. Do you still wish to face this beast?" he turns to them questioningly.

The turtles and Amy look at each other. They promised Angel and Kevin they would save their families.

"We don't have a choice," Leo answers.

"We have to," Raph says.

"We promised our friends," Amy places a hand on Angel and Kevin's shoulders.

"You have courage," the man praises, pulling out the spear from a secret compartment, "Here, the meteor spear," Leo takes it. "May it serve you in your time of need."

* * *

The secret passageway opens again and the five approach it, ready for whatever they would have to face.

"Hey guys!" Kevin calls out as he and Angel run up to them. "Wait up!"

"Sorry guys," Leo tells them, "You gotta stay here where it's safe."

"Please, find our family," Angel pleads.

"We will," Leo answers, "I promise."

They go down into the cave, Leo using the glowing spear as a guide. As soon as they enter, the eye from the Golden Door starts to glow again. The skeletons rise just like before.

"Great, here come the Bone brothers again!" Raph grumbles.

"Back off!" Leo orders, pointing the spear at them. They scream in fear, dispersing to let the turtles and Amy pass.

"This is freaky," she comments and the door opens for them. Once they enter, the door closes behind them.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo, taking a stance)_

They walk into the cave, Leo leading the way.

"You guys buy that old man's story?" Raph asks.

"After those skeletons, I'm about ready to believe anything," Leo explains and they walk into a room where a rock is on fire. Pods are everywhere.

"Well, I guess that's the meteor the old man told us about," Donnie replies.

"Guys over here," Leo calls out, walking over to the pods. "What are these?" He cuts one open and a skeleton is inside, along with money. Donnie picks up one of the bills.

"This is a civil war bond," he explains, "This guy must be a hundred and fifty years old."

"I'm guessing these were past…'victims' then, of the creature," Amy suggests.

"There are thousands of these cells," Leo points out, "If Angel's brother and Kevin's little sister ended up in here, it could take us weeks to find them."

They walk further until red tentacles come out of nowhere. "Come to me." Mikey notices one behind them.

"Uh, guys? Don't look now, but the creepy meter just went defcon one!" They look around as the tentacles surround them.

"Is it more than one creature?" Leo asks.

"I don't know," Donnie answers.

"I don't want to know," Mikey replies as he spins his nunchucks.

"I don't think it's more than one…" Amy shivers.

Raph growls and jumps up, trying to fight off the creature. Mikey gets caught in a tentacle and Raph notices.

"Hold on!" he calls out and rushes over to him. A tentacle grabs him from behind. Donnie and Leo try to fight off the creature, but Donnie gets captured as well. Leo tries to reach out to him, but Amy pushes him out of the way of getting caught. "Ames!" he calls out, reaching for her, but he is eventually caught, making him drop the spear. They struggle to get out of their restraints and a tentacle appears in front of Leo.

"No!" There's suddenly darkness before he opens his eyes, covered in goo. He looks down at himself before hearing thumps to his right. He looks to see two shadows trying to cut through before they manage to penetrate it. He gasps and the two pull out the wall to reveal Splinter and Amy.

"Master Splinter!" Leo exclaims. "Ames! What are you doing here?"

"I sensed you were in trouble, my son," Splinter explains as they help him walk. "I came to rescue you."

"He freed me since I was right next to you," Amy tells him.

"Where are the others?" Leo asks, kneeling down.

"We must find them," Splinter orders and looks up when some of the ceiling crumbles down on them. Amy looks up as well and they see the creature. "We must hurry!"

* * *

Donnie walks through a yellow colored cave. He stops when he sees two people in front of him. "Angel? Kevin?" They walk up in front of him. "What are you doing here? We told you to stay outside."

They laugh and start to run, two tunnels ahead of them. They run into the right tunnel. "This is no time for games! Wait up!" Donnie chases after them. "Where are you going?" They appear in the same room that Donnie and the others were in when they encountered the creature, but it's yellow instead of blue. Angel and Kevin are walking along the edge next to the flaming meteor.

"Angel, Kevin, I don't know what's going on, but get away from the edge!" he warns. They just laugh at him before the floor beneath them crumbles and they fall off, screaming. Donnie looks over the edge in horror. "No!"

* * *

Water drips as Mikey lies on the floor. This time, the cave is blue. He sits up with a groan. "Leo? Donnie? Raph? Sis?" he calls out, looking around. "Are you guys here?"

"I'm here Mike," he hears and sees Leo approaching him, but he could only see half of him.

"What happened?" Mikey questions.

"The creature got us, but it was merciful," his voice sounds different, however, "It offered us the chance to join it, to serve it, to become like it. I took its offer," he reveals his left arm that has red tentacles just like the creature. He runs at Mikey, who backs away.

"Ew," he comments in disgust. He pulls out his nunchucks and tries to hit the tentacles but they grab him by the wrist and 'Leo' kicks him back. He lands on the ground roughly and looks up at his transformed brother. "Leo?" Leo laughs at him evilly and tentacles surround him. "Nooo!"

* * *

Raph hears water drip in a green cave this time and he hears evil laughter. "Huh, what's that? Who's there?" he demands and Shredder appears in front of him!

"Shredder," he growls and pulls out his sai. "Why am I not surprised that you're behind all this? Bring it on!" Raph spins his sai and lunges at Shredder with them, but Shredder ducks before blocking Raph's sai with his gauntlet. He punches Raph and he rolls on the ground. Some of the ceiling crumbles on top of his head.

"Alright Shred Head," he rubs his head and charges, "Let's try that again!" He kicks Shredder to the ground and backflips onto his stomach, only to get punched in the face. Shredder pushes his head against the floor and Raph kicks off his helmet…to reveal an evil version of himself.

"No…" he says in shock, "You're…you're me!" His evil self laughs before punching him in the face again.

* * *

Amy lies down on the ground. She groans as she opens her eyes, seeing the ceiling of a red cave. "Huh? What? Where am I?" she murmurs, narrowing her eyes at a light. "What's that light? And why can't I move my-" She looks down to see herself on a lab table instead of the ground.

She gasps and tries to break free, to no avail. A lab light shines down on her and she realizes why she is restrained. "No…no, no, no, no, no!" she shouts in fear and she hears laughter…evil laughter. She looks to the side to see Leo approaching her.

"Leo! Get me out of here!" she exclaims, struggling. Leo holds up a saw and she looks in horror. "Leo…why are you doing this?"

He doesn't answer as he inches towards her. "Leo? LEO!"

* * *

Leo, Amy, and Splinter look as the tentacles surround them. "Master Splinter, Ames, the creature! Look out!" he warns. Splinter and Amy fight off the creature the best they can. They roll away from a tentacle before they get grabbed.

"Leonardo!" Splinter calls out as Leo cuts off some tentacles. He gasps as the creature entangles the two in its grasp.

"L…eo…" Amy groans as the creature squeezes them and they fall to the floor.

"No!" he runs up to them. "Master Splinter? Ames?" he picks them up, "Master Splinter, Ames. No! Noooo!"

He is suddenly engulfed in darkness again and he opens his eyes to find himself covered in goo again. Just like before, there's thumping next to him and he gasps when he sees Amy and Splinter.

"Master Splinter? Ames?" he asks and they pull him out of the pod. Leo is utterly confused. "Master Splinter, Ames, I…I thought I saw you," they place hands on his shoulders, "You weren't-"

"You are confused, my son," Splinter explains.

"We're fine," Amy tells him.

"No, I'm sure," he insists, "I saw that monster. He picked you two up. You were…you can't be my master and my girlfriend," Leo says as he thinks and their eyes glow red. They pick up their weapons. "Something's not right."

Splinter and Amy attack him from behind. He lands on the floor and he turns to them. "Ames? Master Splinter?"

"You have disappointed us, Leonardo. We must now teach you your final lesson!" Splinter tells him as they inch closer. Leo backs away slowly.

"Master Splinter, Ames, no! No!"

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Amy flies in front of the logo_ _and releases snow)_

Leo cringes as they raise their weapons above him. He kicks them away and stands up. "This can't be happening, this can't be real!" He runs up to his fallen sword. "None of this can be real!" he points his sword at the two as they stand up. "You can't be Ames and Master Splinter!" Her sword levitates in her hand, same with Splinter and his staff. They proceed to attack him again, but he breaks Splinter's sword and knocks Amy's sword out of her hand. They kick him down and they lunge at him, but he cuts through their stomachs with his swords!

"Leonardo…what have you done?" Splinter asks, his eyes turning back to normal.

"Leo…why?" Amy looks at him with her normal eyes, crying. Leo knew better, though. He knew the truth.

"No! It's not real. It's. Not. Real!" he shouts and their eyes turn red again and they laugh evilly before Leo opens his eyes yet again, in the same situation as the first two times. However, he knew he was back when Amy and Splinter don't break him free. Leo cuts himself out and looks around, seeing the cave how they left it. He turns around and sees four red pods. He runs up to one and sees the silhouette of one of his brothers. He cuts it and moves the walls to see Mikey covered in goo like him. He seemed to be struggling.

In Mikey's mind, 'Leo' inches towards him. "Listen to me Mikey, this isn't real. It's all in your mind." It wasn't the fake Leo speaking, however. Mikey turns and sees the real Leo behind the red walls. "You have to wake up." Leo puts a hand on his shoulder and he opens his eyes in surprise.

"Huh? Leo!" he says in surprise. "What happened?"

"It was a dream, a nightmare," Leo explains, "Come on, we've gotta wake the others up," he pulls out a sword.

* * *

Soon, the others are free, Amy still a little shaky from what she experienced. All of them are clean from the goo, and whatever it was, they didn't want to know.

"Somehow, this creature, whatever it is, was manipulating our minds," Leo tells them.

"Well I don't like being _anybody's_ lunch asleep or awake!" Mikey exclaims, crossing his arms.

"Let's get Angel's brother and Kevin's little sister and get the shell out of here," Raph says, jerking his thumb.

"When I opened your cells, they were glowing," Leo explains, "Something to do with the creature's power," he looks ahead and sees two glowing pods. "There!" he points to them. They run to the pods and stop a few feet away from them.

"So if someone is currently in a pod, it glows red. And when they're not…they're gone. So many lost people…imagine their families, if any of them are alive to remember them," Amy murmurs in sympathy. Raph cuts through the pods and they pull them open, revealing Angel's brother like she described and a little girl in blue overalls, a white long-sleeved t-shirt with light-blue stripes, aqua sneakers, wavy medium length light brown hair, black eyes, and a blue bow as a headband.

"No, don't! She's just a kid!" Angel's brother screams.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Kevin's sister shouts. Raph places a hand on his shoulder.

"Give me a hand," he says.

Raph and Leo guide Angel's brother while the others help Kevin's sister after they had gotten them out. He starts to wake up and he gives a confused look. "What? Who? Who-who are you?" he bumps into Donnie and falls to the floor.

Kevin's little sister wakes up as well and she looks at the turtles curiously.

"Don't worry, you're hallucinating," Raph tells them, "We're just part of a very very weird dream. Now let's get you two out of here before-" the cave starts to shake. "Too late!"

The creature comes towards them and they jump over the tentacles. They grab Angel's brother and Kevin's sister. They struggle to fight the creature, but it raises a tentacle to the ceiling, knocking Mikey and Raph to the ground. They get up and Donnie is knocked back by a tentacle. He jumps back before the creature could hit him. Amy tries to freeze the tentacles, to no avail as the creature dodges. Raph is knocked back and so is Mikey. He crashes into Donnie. Leo jumps up from a tentacle and lands near the flaming meteor. He staggers but gets his balance back.

He turns around to the creature and Amy lands next to him. They jump to the meteor, dodging the creature and they look down to see the meteor spear.

"The meteor spear," Leo murmurs as he picks it up. He smiles at it and the cave shakes as the creature emerges from the ground, revealing it to be some sort of demon scorpion monster. Amy and Leo hold the spear in their hands.

"Feel my power, see my strength. You can't fight me. You cannot win," they hear. "If you serve me, I will give you cities. I will give you power and wealth. I will give you the world," Leo's eyes start to turn red.

"The world," he says, but Amy resists it.

"Leo, no!" she protests and Leo throws the spear away. Amy stands in front of him and shakes him gently.

"Leo, you can't!" He shakes his head, his eyes turning back to normal. He grabs the spear and Amy takes it.

"Sorry, not interested!" Leo says and they both throw the spear into the creature's eye. It screams in pain as it starts to glow brightly. Leo and Amy cover their eyes and when the glow diminishes, they look in surprise to see the creature gone.

* * *

With the old man, he kneels to the table, wiping off sweat, "Your friends have done it. They have defeated the beast," he falls to the floor, taking off his glasses. "I am free from its grasp."

"Free?" Angel asks.

"What do you mean?" Kevin questions.

"My…name…is…C.F. Volpehart," he explains and his body slowly turns into dust. Angel and Kevin back away in shock and the doors open behind them. They gasp as they see their family.

"Angel?" her brother asks.

"Kevin?" the little girl murmurs.

"Ryan! Ryan!" Angel runs up and hugs him.

"Alex, you're okay!" Kevin shouts as she runs up to him and hugs him.

"They will be, after a nap," Donnie points out, "And a shower."

Mikey absentmindedly steps over to the dust that was C.F. "Hey, where's the old dude?"

"You're standing on him," Angel tells him and Mikey cringes as he looks down at the dust. He tries to get it off as he backs away.

"Gross, gross, gross!" he girly screams and Alex giggles at him.

"Come on, let's go home," Donnie says. "I've had more than enough weirdness for a lifetime, let alone one day."

"Well this day really takes the cake," Amy comments. They drive away, preparing to take their friends home, passing a man walking by a phone booth. The phone rings and he looks at it curiously. He picks up the receiver and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Come to me," he hears from the other end. "Serve me and I will give you power and wealth. I will give you the world," the man's eyes glow red under his glasses and he laughs evilly, the turtles and Amy unaware.


	67. Mission of Gravity

**Angel: Yes, the reference I was talking about was Scooby Doo XD**

 **No one's POV**

" _And now to our continuing coverage of the floating Beijing crisis," the reporter says. "It's been several months since the invading Triceratons lifted the entire Chinese capital into the stratosphere. The atmospheric shield that surrounds the city has been proven impenetrable. The city is kept aloft by a huge Triceraton antigravity generator. And while efforts by Beijing's top scientific minds to gain control of this alien technology have been undertaken, the results have proven near disastrous." The scientists are knocked back as Beijing is lifted higher into the stratosphere._

" _Must…reverse…energy flow," a scientist struggles to press the button, but he manages to do so and Beijing stops moving. "With no way in, no way out, and no way down, there seems to be no way to save the poor people of Beijing."_

* * *

The Foot Clan flag waves as a helicopter flies down into a base, far away from the city. Hun, Stockman, Karai, Jared, and Saki step out of the helicopter and Chaplin approaches them.

"Dr. Chaplin," Saki speaks, "I trust what you have to show me will justify this excursion from the city."

"Believe me, master," Chaplin answers, "You're gonna dig it big time." They enter the base and a blimp sits in the middle of the room, to Stockman's chagrin.

"You brought us all the way out here for a blimp? What pea-brained half-wit authorized this project?" he asks in disbelief.

"I did," Saki answers, narrowing his eyes. Stockman turns to him nervously.

"Oh! Well, I'm sure you have your reasons, oh wise and revered master," he replies, not wanting to lose any more body parts. He was already down to a brain, what was next?

"Indeed," he answers nonchalantly, turning to Chaplin, "Excellent work, Dr. Chaplin."

"I installed that Triceraton force field override mechanism you recovered, just as you requested, sir," Chaplin says as they start to walk. "This baby will breach the atmospheric shield around Beijing and retrieve the desired cargo, no problem."

"And just what does the boy genius think he's retrieving?" Stockman questions, since he had no knowledge of the cargo.

"A Triceraton antigravity generator," Saki answers, smirking.

"But master," Stockman points out, "Removing an antigrav generator from a city floating 20 miles above the Earth's surface is a virtual suicide mission!"

"Yes, that is why I have selected _you_ to lead this operation," Saki answers.

"Me?" Stockman asks nervously. Karai and Jared step up to him.

"But master, what of the millions of innocents it will perish when Beijing comes crashing to Earth?" Karai ponders.

"They are of no concern to me," he tells them.

"How dare you question the master?" he scolds and smiles, "I'm behind this plan 100 percent."

"Good," Saki replies, "You will have the honor of accompanying Dr. Stockman on this extremely dangerous mission." Hun's mouth opens in shock.

Karai and Jared stare after them as they proceed to examine the blimp. They had to do something. Even if Shredder didn't care, all life should be valued. They needed to get help…

And they knew exactly who to contact.

* * *

The turtles and Amy jump across the rooftops, following Raph. He told them he found some Foot salvaging more alien tech, so they took his word for it.

"Here it is, just like I told ya," Raph says, "Another one of Shredder's alien tech garbage picking goon squads." They all have night vision goggles on top of their heads.

"I wonder what he's collecting all this stuff for," Donnie murmurs.

"Intergalactic yard sale?" Mikey jokes and Raph smacks him with the back of his hand. "Ow!"

Leo uses his night vision goggles, "Hmm, no police security this time around. Must be something really important buried down there if Shredder doesn't want the authorities knowing about it."

Donnie's Shell Cell rings and he picks it up using his headset. "Hello?" he asks and he groans when he hears static again.

"Oh, not that stupid fax call again," Raph groans.

"Who keeps trying to contact us?" Amy questions.

"Only this time, I came prepared with my palmtop to trace the signal," Donnie explains as he pulls out his palmtop, but it seems to be downloading something. "Download in progress?" he asks in confusion. "Impossible."

"Don, figure it out later," Leo tells him, "We've got something much bigger over here." Donnie looks in his direction and sees a ship under the bridge.

"Whoa, a Triceraton supply ship?" he asks.

"Let's take a closer look," Leo says.

* * *

Hun and Stockman stand inside the blimp's control room, complaining.

"All our loyal service and this is the thanks we get," Hun spits, "Pushed aside by the new blood."

"Perhaps it's time we started pushing back," Stockman suggests and they look at the double doors as Chaplin comes in.

"Hey, I just wanted to say, no matter how bad the Shredder treats you, I'm still honored to be working with the legendary Baxter Stockman…even if you are a freakish, brain in a jar shadow of your former self," he praises and Stockman frowns. "The truth is, I can't stand seeing someone I admire reduced to such a pathetic existence. So I've decided to put an end to your suffering," he inches towards Stockman, who backs away in shock. Chaplin didn't seem like the time to finish him off!

He picks up Stockman's hair. "Wait, what are you-no. What-what are you doing?" Chaplin presses a button and his hologram turns off. Hun just watches as Chaplin takes Stockman away.

* * *

The turtles and Amy appear from behind a crane.

"Hey, no Foot goons," Mikey points out.

"Where did they all go?" Donnie asks as they look around with their goggles.

"I don't like it," Leo says, thinking that this could be a trap, "Keep your eyes open."

They stop in front of the supply ship, which isn't operable. "You think they're in the ship?" Raph questions.

"How could they move into the ship that fast?" Amy responds.

"Only one way to find out," Leo says and they enter the ship, all four turtles carrying flashlights. Amy uses an ice ball to guide her.

"Nothing in here of any value to the Shredder," Donnie replies and the door closes behind them. They all run to the door except Mikey, pounding on it.

"Nothing except us turtles and brunette!" Mikey exclaims nervously.

They try to get the door open, to no avail, when the lights suddenly turn on. Two people emerge from the shadows.

Karai and Jared.

"Karai?" Leo questions, taking off his goggles.

"And her partner in crime," Amy growls, her crystal glowing a bright red.

"We need to talk," Karai tells them.

"Talk to the sais, cuz the ears ain't listening," Raph retorts, pulling out his sais.

"Raph wait," Leo stops Raph, "Let's hear them out. They helped us last time, remember?"

"And they tried to kill Amy the time before that, remember?" Mikey reminds him and Amy narrows her eyes at that, snarling. She didn't forget the fact that they tried to use her as leverage to get her friends to listen to them.

"We apologize for the elaborate setup, but we knew of no other way to contact you," Jared explains.

"We need your help," Karai finishes and they glance at each other in confusion. This was a first.

* * *

Back at the blimp, Chaplin walks up to a large robot body that stands outside the elevator. Hun crosses his arms and watches as Chaplin takes Stockman's brain and gives it to the body. The robot body places Stockman's brain inside a compartment in its stomach and it connects with Stockman. His hologram turns back on.

"Release me at once, you-!" he stops and looks down at his new form. "What the…?"

"What do you think of your new bod?" Chaplin asks.

"I have limbs," Stockman laughs, "Powerful limbs!"

"I figure you'll need them to survive the big mission," Chaplin explains proudly.

"Ah, yes, the mission," he turns to Chaplin. Even though he just gave him a new body, Stockman still saw him as a threat to his job. "Pity you'll miss out on the maiden voyage of this incredible vessel you designed and built with your own two hands. Not to mention witness firsthand as an entire city crashes down from the stratosphere!" he slams his hands on the panel.

"Man, that'd be so cool," Chaplin says in awe.

"Yes," Stockman smirks evilly, "Of course you _could_ decide to go behind the Shredder's back and join us, but that would be wrong, wouldn't it?"

"Hey…what the boss doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Chaplin asks hesitantly. Hun rubs his chin in thought.

"True, and naturally, I would assume full responsibility for your well-being throughout the entire mission. After all, we wouldn't want you to fall victim to some…unfortunate accident," Stockman tells him, working his brain for a way to ditch Chaplin.

* * *

"And so if they remove the antigrav generator, they will be sending millions to their doom. We need you to prevent this from happening," Karai says, she and Jared finishing their explanation.

"So does this mean you'll finally come to your senses and turn your back on the Shredder?" Leo questions, trying not to sound hopeful. Amy narrows her eyes at him as they turn not blue this time, but green.

"We are duty-bound to serve the Shredder as always," Jared tells him.

"We just…do not wish to see millions suffer," Karai finishes.

"Even if we agree to help you guys, what's to stop the Shredder from coming back for the antigrav generator the next time? It's not like we can shut it down," Donnie points out.

"Actually, I might be able to provide some assistance regarding that particular technical conundrum," a familiar voice calls out from Donnie's bag.

"Whoa, I must be hearing things," Mikey says, "That sounded like Professor Honeycutt!"

Donnie opens his bag and pulls out his palmtop. To everyone's surprise, Fugitoid's face appears on it! "Hello?"

"It IS Professor Honeycutt!" Donnie exclaims in realization and they lean in to him.

"Professor, you're alive! No way!" Raph says in shock.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe it!" Amy exclaims, her crystal turning yellow, which doesn't go unnoticed by Leo. _Her crystal's never done THAT before…_

"It can't be," Leo shakes his head in surprise, "We saw you sacrifice yourself," he takes the palmtop, "You saved the world."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I don't remember any of that," Fugitoid replies. "The last thing I recall, I was on a rooftop with Donatello, broadcasting a signal to make me invisible to the Triceratons. What I didn't tell you is that I also uploaded a backup of my memory core into the satellite communications network, set to contact you in the event of my destruction. Which I'm assuming must have happened."

"So _you_ were the one making those calls to my Shell Cell," Donnie deduces. "And the download, that was you sending your memory core into my palmtop."

"Well, most of it," Fugitoid answers, " _Your_ hard drive was lacking capacity, so I had to forego some non-essential information."

Mikey takes the palmtop from Donnie's hand. "Who cares, professor? I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Fugitoid questions in confusion.

"Michelangelo," the palmtop beeps, "Mikey?" No answer. "The Mikester?" When Fugitoid doesn't recognize him, he realizes something. "Wait, so I'm not essential information?"

"Anyway, I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma, Mr. and Ms…?" Mikey turns him to Jared and Karai.

"Karai," Karai bows to him.

"Jared," he bows as well.

"With my knowledge of Triceraton technology, I should be able to assume control of the antigrav generator and gently lower the city of Beijing back to Earth," Fugitoid explains, "In theory."

"Saving of millions of lives in the process!" Leo exclaims as he takes the palmtop from Mikey, "That's brilliant, professor!"

"So are we to assume we have a deal?" Karai ponders and Amy's crystal glows a bit red as she narrows her eyes.

"Deal," Leo answers, "Okay, now how do we get into Beijing?"

"Leave that to us."

* * *

The blimp is preparing to leave. Cargo is brought inside by a forklift. Jared and Karai stop the driver, gesturing for the driver to lower it.

"What's in the crate, Karai and Jared?" Hun asks curiously, "And why are you suddenly joining this mission?"

"That is none of your concern," Karai tells him and they leave. Hun growls, suspecting that something is up.

Chaplin and Stockman watch as several equipment is loaded into the blimp. "What exactly is all this?" Stockman demands.

"Uh uh uh, that'd spoil the surprise," Chaplin answers, placing his hands on one of them. The sun starts to rise as the blimp starts to leave.

"Hey, attention all hands, welcome to China," Chaplin announces over the speaker. "The floating city of Beijing is dead ahead. Pretty cool, huh?"

Karai and Jared sneak around in the cargo bay, looking around for a box. They run to the same box they were monitoring earlier. Karai knocks twice and leans in.

"Stand by, we are approaching Beijing," Karai whispers to the turtles and Amy who are in the box with hang gliders on their backs, except for Amy.

"About time," Mikey says, "I _really_ gotta go to the little turtle's room."

Amy grimaces and whispers, "Mikey, that can wait."

As the blimp gets closer to Beijing, Chaplin gets the blimp ready to go through the shield. "Activating force field override." He presses a button and the blimp goes right through the shield as if it was invisible. Karai and Jared pace in front of the box. Hun looks at them from another box, having heard the whole thing.

"I knew you two were up to something," he backs away and presses the release button with his elbow. "Oops. Happy landing, Karai and Jared."

The floor opens underneath them along with the box and they fall towards Beijing.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Karai and Jared!" Raph shouts.

"We can argue later!" Leo says, "Everybody brace!" Leo kicks the crate open and they fall out. Donnie pulls a lever and his hang glider opens on his back, steadying him. Mikey and Raph deploy their hang gliders while Amy opens her wings, flying with them. Donnie looks down and sees that Leo hasn't opened his hang glider yet.

"Leo!" he calls out, "What are you waiting for? Deploy!"

Amy sees what he is planning to do and she narrows her eyes as they turn red. Leo catches Karai and Jared before they fall to the ground. "Gotcha!" He deploys his hang glider right before the two hit the top of a building. Amy growls as Leo has a protective arm around Karai. She knew he didn't have feelings for her, but she still couldn't but feel jealous.

"We made it," Leo says in relief.

"Of course," Karai replies, "Now land, Leonardo. We have much work to do."

Amy snarls and before she could stop herself, her eyes shoot lasers at Leo's hang glider, making them out of balance. Leo screams as he tries to steady himself.

"Leo!" Donnie shouts in shock and the three crash on a roof. Amy gasps in surprise as she watches.

"Did…did I do that?" she murmurs in guilt.

* * *

"Just about to touch down in Tiananmen Square," Chaplin reports, "Where's Karai?"

"She and her sidekick got bumped from the mission," Hun explains as he walks in. "Apparently, they had a little falling out with the organization."

An old man rides a wagon attached to a bike and he runs away when he sees the others land behind Leo.

"What happened?" Donnie asks Leo.

"I…I don't know," Leo sees the two holes in his hang glider, "Lasers? But how?"

"Hey, what was the instant skydiving lesson?" Mikey demands.

"It was an unforeseen event," Karai says as she flips her hair, "but we have our suspicions as to who is responsible."

"You know what your problem is, lady and shrimp?" Raph growls, "You can't decide whether you want to help us or kill us. Make up your mind already!" he pulls out his sai.

"Or we'll do it for you!" Amy finishes angrily, pulling out her sword. Leo gives a surprised look at her before he stops them both.

"Not now, guys. We're miles off target and we need to get to Tiananmen Square!" he tells them.

"Hey guys," Donnie calls out as he climbs into the wagon. "How about this? Low tech, but effective."

"Hop on, Karai and Jared," Leo suggests but they're gone. "Karai? Jared?"

"Let's just leave them, they've done enough," Amy answers harshly.

* * *

In Tiananmen Square, the Beijing troops are guarding the antigrav generator. They see the blimp above them.

"Great, nobody warned us we'd have a welcoming committee to contend with," Stockman comments.

"No sweat, doc," Chaplin says, "Time to unleash my surprise," he presses a button and the surprise equipment he had in the blimp drops down into the city. The troops run away as the equipment turns into a large mouser, but upgraded.

"Mousers version 2.0," Chaplin explains and one of the guards fire lasers. The mouser is not affected, however. "I took your basic concept and gave them a little upgrade. Cool, huh?"

Stockman scoffs, "Upgrade? More like a side grade."

One of the mousers destroys a search light and another guard gasps, running away as the mouser destroys another light. Soon, all of them are destroyed and the guards flee. The mousers chew through the fence and the blimp stops right above the generator. The crane locks on, Chaplin hanging onto it and he jumps down. He climbs down the ladder.

Mikey wheezes as he rides the bike. "Antigrav…generator dead ahead."

"Ready to work your magic, professor?" Donnie asks his palmtop. Stockman sees them from the blimp.

"What! How on Earth did those meddlesome turtles and female get here?" he demands.

"I've got this one, Dr. Stockman," Chaplin offers and turns on his voice control. "Mousers, attack!"

"Funny, Karai and Jared never mentioned anything about overgrown mousers!" Mikey exclaims. They jump down from the wagon, pulling out their weapons.

"Nothing fancy, guys!" Leo calls out. "Just clear a path for Don and the professor!"

Leo jumps up, jumping on the mousers' heads before cutting one of their heads off. Donnie leaps and smacks around a Mouser with his staff. The mousers surround the others and Chaplin looks down at them from above before walking back to the control panel. "Commencing shut down sequence. Get ready to haul me up when this baby rips free from the pavement."

Donnie jumps on a mouser and manages to grab onto the generator. Chaplin chuckles at him. "You're too late, green guy." The generator starts to shake, to his surprise. The generator gets surrounded by blue light.

"What the shell?" Raph asks.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Chaplin panics and the city starts to drop from the stratosphere. Everyone screams as they are lifted up due to gravity. Amy tries to steady herself with her wings, to no avail. The citizens scream as they are in the air. The blimp shakes and Chaplin manages to get to the rope. "Pull me up! We're gonna have to ditch it."

"Oh, that's not all we're gonna ditch, my boy," Stockman answers, using this opportunity to get rid of Chaplin. He deploys the rest of the rope and Chaplin falls back into Beijing. Stockman flies the blimp out of Beijing and everyone tries to steady themselves.

"Way too much free fall for one day," Mikey comments. Donnie hangs onto the generator and opens his bag.

"Showtime, professor," Donnie leaves the bag open so his palmtop can float in front of him. He catches it and aims his palmtop at the control panel.

"Now, carefully regulated surgery the gravity flux capacitor should gradually decrease the descent at a rate of 12.6 tragors as per trigon," the city floats down slowly and everyone lands safely on the ground.

"Yes!" Mikey kisses the ground, "Back on solid ground."

"Unfortunately, so are they!" Raph exclaims as he points to the mousers as they land. The turtles and Amy pull out their weapons and attack the mousers. Chaplin lands safely in front of the generator.

"I'm alive!" he cheers, "I'm alive!" A mouser hits him in the back of his head and he falls onto the floor, groaning.

"How are we holding up?" Donnie asks.

"I'm afraid I'll have to divert power from the atmospheric shield," Fugitoid explains, "Although, the wind resistance may actually work in our favor."

Wind starts to blow excessively as the turtles and Amy fight off the mousers. Leo turns back to look at the wind. "As if we didn't have enough problems." The mousers surround the four. Suddenly, Karai and Jared flip in front of them, fighting off two mousers.

"About time you showed up," Raph comments.

"We could not ill afford to be seen coming to your aid earlier," Karai kicks off a mouser and the two Foot members jump to them.

"If Shredder were to find out…" Jared starts.

"Enough talk!" Leo exclaims, "Let's do it!"

He jumps up and defends himself against two mousers. Mikey jumps up and climbs on a mouser. "Yeeha!" he shouts, "Get along, little mousers!" he uses the mouser he's riding to chomp one off. A mouser climbs to Donnie and Amy flies up to it, kicking it to the ground.

"Thanks Lia!" Donnie calls out and she gives him a thumbs up. Donnie turns back to the control panel.

"The city's almost back on terra firma," he says. Mikey loses control of the mouser he's riding as it throws him off to the fence. Two mousers crawl up to him. The mousers Leo are fighting squish him together, knocking him to the ground. Raph tackles one and the other grabs him by the jaws, throwing him in the air and onto the ground. Karai gets tackled by one and Jared is caught in other one's jaws. Amy tries to freeze one, but it deflects her attack and knocks her to the ground.

"I hope you know what you're doing, professor!" Donnie exclaims. The antigrav generator turns on again, frying the mousers. Beijing drops down into place.

"That electromagnetic pulse should have burned out this device, while simultaneously nullifying those awful metal ruffians," Fugitoid explains. Leo looks at all the fallen mousers while Jared helps Karai up. They look around at the damage.

"Then it is over," she says and they start to leave.

"Not until you walk away from the Shredder, Karai," Leo calls out.

They stop and turn their heads to him.

"You know we cannot do that," he tells him. Leo puts a hand on their shoulders and turns them to him.

"This is the perfect opportunity. They think you two are dead. You can disappear. We can help you start a new life," Leo explains. Karai and Jared think to themselves before turning back to him.

"Could you so easily turn your back on your father?" Jared asks as Donnie joins them.

"Even if you knew the things he did were wrong?" Karai responds. Leo snarls and looks at the others. Donnie looked like something was bothering him.

"What are you looking at?" Raph questions.

"Isn't the Forbidden City supposed to be _north_ of here?" Donnie asks.

"And isn't the sun supposed to rise in the East?" Mikey ponders as the sun rises to the left of the generator.

"Oh dear," Fugitoid says, "Did I set the city down facing the wrong direction?"

Amy facepalms.

* * *

In Shredder's lair, Stockman and Hun are just coming back from the base, standing in the elevator that was heading to the lab.

"The master will be disappointed that we came back empty handed," Hun points out.

"Not to mention the unfortunate demise of Karai, Jared, and young Dr. Dablin," Stockman answers as they enter the room. "We'll blame it all on them, just follow my lead." They stop in front of Saki, who did not look pleased with them.

"Master, we have unfortunate news," Stockman starts. "Karai, Jared, and Dr. Chaplin are-"

"Wait," Saki interrupts, stepping over to the control panel, to Hun and Stockman's confusion. "Perhaps you would like to share your news," he turns on a video cam, revealing the aforementioned three in Beijing, "with Karai, Jared, and Dr. Chaplin."

"Hi Dr. Stockman!" Chaplin greets, "Everything's okay, we made it." They look at Saki, who crosses his arms and narrows his eyes, hinting that he knew of their plan.

'B-B-But sir, we can explain," Stockman protests nervously as the two back away.

"Noooo!" the two shout.


	68. The Entity Below

**Angel: As expected, things happen to Amy here. One of my favorite episodes! And I just wanna clarify, Amy doesn't have laser eyes, it was just because of the crystal that she did that.**

 **Sole Survivor's POV**

 _For thousands of years, we have waited this day, the complete planetary alignment of our solar system. The planets align and they connect. And with these celestial events, the spark of power within the long-dormant crystals has been renewed. The crystal moon glows. There are those who fear this alignment will provoke untold disasters upon the Earth. Yet, it is not the planetary alignment the human race should fear. It is what the alignment has awakened. The alignment of the planets shines on us and my eyes glow._

 _And when our queen returns to us, we shall thrive once again. Amelia's crystal glows as she sleeps._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"It's really quite simple to understand," Donnie is explaining, using donuts and a grapefruit on the table as an example, "The longitudinal span of the other eight planets, the moon, and the sun, collimate within a geocentric sector of 14 degrees to form a grand planetary alignment with Earth. Say this grapefruit is the sun, right? And the Earth is the third donut from the…" He sees leftover crumbs where the third donut once was. "Hey! What happened to Earth?"

He hears chewing and looks up to see Mikey eating the donut.

"What?" he asks in muffled voice.

"Shell for brains," Raph comments, hitting him in the arm and making him spit out some crumbs.

"But Don," Leo speaks, "None of this should have an effect on the Earth, right?" He glances at Amy and smiles. Today was a special day for them both. It's their one year anniversary and he had something special planned for her. Amy senses him looking at her and smiles.

"Astronomically speaking, the planets are just too far apart to exhibit any additional gravitational pull," As soon as he finishes that sentence, the whole lair starts shaking. It stops and they look in surprise.

"And that was just a random earthquake, right?" Mikey asks nervously before the lair shakes again, making them fall. "Right?"

"An earthquake in New York?" Amy questions in doubt.

Leo sees the remote next to him and picks it up, "Maybe there's something in the news about it," he turns the TV on.

"A live feed from the university's seismograph rating in at 7.8 on the Richter scale. Closest estimates put the epicenter thousand miles south of Greenland. Scientists believe that with the current shifting of tectonic plates, we may be witnessing the birth of a new island or even a subcontinent. With displacement of water so massive, it's dangerously raising the sea level. Unstable temperatures have prompted violent thunderstorm, due to reach the Eastern seaboard within the hour."

"It...doesn't make any sense," Donnie comments, "There must be something else at work here." The lair starts to shake again.

"I told you we should've listened to that guy carrying 'the end is near' sign!" Mikey exclaims and as Amy wobbles, Leo pulls her close. Amy looks up at him, blushing as her crystal glows pink.

"Including power outages-" Unfortunately, the news is interrupted by the power outage.

"No way!" Mikey exclaims.

"Aw, great," Raph complains.

"Think the whole city is out?" Leo questions. There's a blue glow near them and Donnie looks in confusion. He looks to see that the blue glow is coming from his lab table. Amy's crystal glows and hums.

"Hey guys, check it out," Donnie calls out. They walk into his lab and see that the one crystal is glowing. "Impossible," Donnie picks it up, "this crystal was completely burned out."

"It's not now. Ames's is only an exception because of her ancestry," Leo points out.

"It seems to be supercharged…Lia's crystal can only detect crystals and she was able to jumpstart that shield in that genetics lab, but the only thing she can do with the regular ones is sense them," Donnie explains.

"How?" Raph asks, referring to the crystal.

"I don't know," Donnie answers, "It might have something to do with the alignment or-" he hears chewing and looks to see Mikey eating _another_ donut.

"What?" he asks in defense, "It's Pluto. Who cares about Pluto?"

"Or it might have something to do with the crystal moon in the underground city," Donnie finishes. The lair starts to shake again.

"We'd better check it out," Leo and Donnie say in unison. Amy suddenly gets a vision of the Sole Survivor and she whines, holding her head. _Join us, Amelia. Become one of us._ She grimaces as she clutches her hair, seeing the lit crystal moon and other people riding in scooters in the underground city. Her crystal glows brighter as she gets more visions of fish like people, people with angel wings, and mutants.

"Ames?" She opens her eyes and sees the turtles looking at her in concern.

"You okay, ice princess? You kinda lost us for a minute there," Raph says.

"I'm…I'm fine," she says in a determined tone. They look to each other again, they knew that voice. Amy was acting violent again.

* * *

The lights shine on the Turtle Tunneler as they sit inside. "And remember, Donnie, you promised I could drive," Mikey reminds.

"Alright," Donnie says reluctantly, "Just try not to grind the gears." Mikey drives in the driver's seat, grinding the gears. The others turn to him, giving him a look.

"Sorry," he replies sheepishly.

"Okay," Donnie tells them as they approach the tunnel, "I'd suggest everyone strap in. We've dug out these tunnels already, remember?" Mikey drives into a hole where they fall, but they scream in excitement, except Amy. Mikey lands in the underground city and jumps over the broken bridge. Donnie sees where they're heading next: to the river of lava.

"Hit the brakes!" He yells, "Hit the brakes!"

They land in the lava, but as Donnie told them before, it can withstand lava. The Tunneler pops out of the lava and Mikey stops it. They step down and Leo looks towards the city.

"Um, what's wrong with this picture?" Leo asks.

"Whoa," they comment when they see that the city has thrived, people riding scooters. The crystal moon shines above the city and Amy's eyes widen.

"Just like in my vision," she murmurs and they turn to her.

"Wait, you had a vision? Is that why you spaced out?" Donnie questions and she nods quietly.

"This sure ain't the way we left it," Raph says.

"Yeah, this joint is jumpin'," Mikey comments.

"It's as if the entire city has somehow come back to life," Leo speaks and there's suddenly chanting. "And do you hear that? Some kind of chanting." There's a podium near the city where men in robes, wearing the same crystals as Amy, shine a light from their eyes and onto a crystal ball, where the Earth can be seen. Amy hears the chanting and her eyes glow blue along with her crystal. She shakes her head quickly and walks with the turtles.

The Sole Survivor looks at his crystal to see them walking into the city. "So, they have returned." The Sole Survivor walks through a hallway, looking down at them.

"You think there's a connection between what's happening down here and what's going on up top and-" Raph glances at Amy, not wanting to finish that last question, mostly because he didn't know how she would take it.

"Let's find out," Leo answers. The Sole Survivor digs into his cape and pulls out five red crystals, but they're smaller. He throws them and they land neat the lava pool. The lava engulfs the red crystals.

* * *

They walk around the city. Donnie sees someone, "Uh, excuse me, could you please tell us…hey!" the person rides away, not noticing them.

"It's like they don't even see us," Raph comments as they come out of hiding.

"They see us, they just don't care," Leo replies. Mikey screams as he sees lava phasing through the walls. The lava turns into five lava monsters.

"Well, it looks like somebody cares!" Mikey exclaims as the lava monsters surround them.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sai and takes a stance)_

The lava monsters inch towards the five as they stand back to back. "What are these things?" Leo asks.

"I dunno," Mikey replies in slight fear, "but from the looks of them, I'd say they're _not_ the welcome wagon!"

"Any suggestions?" Donnie questions.

"Yeah," Raph answers, "Let's kick the magma out of 'em!" They roll under the lava monsters and pull out their weapons. Mikey runs away from one, but it punches the floor, making him jump up to the street above. The monster looks up to see him, spinning his nunchucks.

"Good one, Raph," Mikey says, "Except how do we fight monsters made out of _lava?_!" he screams when the lava monster tries to punch him again. Amy takes a deep breath and releases ice from her mouth, but since it's made of lava, the ice melts. She narrows her eyes.

"Like _this_!" Raph grunts as he jumps away from a monster, throwing his sai. The lava monster throws a fire ball at them and Raph ducks as it hits the wall. Raph looks down to see his sai melted. "That thing slagged my blade!" he growls and dodges a fire ball, walking up to the monster, but the others hold him back.

"Raph, wait!" Leo warns, "Guys, we're not winning this one."

"So let's try a new plan," Mikey suggests, "One I like to call _running for our lives!_ " They run off as they dodge a fire ball and they stop, cringing as the lava monsters phase through the wall in front of them.

"Now what?" Raph asks reluctantly.

"More running?" Mikey suggests and they do so, dodging yet another fireball. They stop when they see the citizens standing in front of them. They glance at them before the group start walking towards them. They run to their left.

"Since when did we become so popular?" Donnie questions in shock.

"Maybe because of Miss High and Mighty here?" Mikey jokes as he looks at Amy and she rolls her eyes. They stop as the lava monsters phase through the wall again, trapping them.

"We're boxed in!" Raph shouts as they look back to see the citizens walking towards them. The Sole Survivor holds up his crystal, which glows. As soon as he does that, Amy's eyes glow blue as does her crystal. She starts walking towards them, as if her mind wasn't working.

"Ames?!" Leo exclaims and she stops, shaking her head. They grab her and she struggles. "Ames! No!" Leo yells, reaching towards her.

"Put her down!" Raph screams angrily and she screams high pitched as she tries to reach Leo, thrashing around.

"NO!" Their hands barely touch before a hatch opens up underneath the turtles. They fall into a room and Leo sees a door in front of them.

"There's a door!" They run up to him, but the door closes in by lasers.

"Yeah, a cell door," Donnie corrects.

"Not good, not good at all!" Mikey exclaims.

"Let's make it good!" Leo shouts, "We have to get Ames back!" he tries to cut through the lasers, but they electrocute him and he falls to the floor.

"Leo!" Donnie and Raph call out, rushing to him and helping him up.

"And this is why I have to ask, why do we keep coming back down here?!" Mikey asks in annoyance. A door opens and they see a shadow approaching them.

"I have asked myself that same question," he reveals himself to the turtles.

The Sole Survivor.

"Oh, not this guy again!" Mikey whines.

"You should not have returned," he tells them.

"That's exactly what I told them," Mikey speaks, "but would they listen? Nooo!"

"We wouldn't have come back down here," Donnie explains, "but whatever is powering the crystals is wreaking havoc on our world."

"I don't know what you're up to, but you better knock it off and give us back our sister or I'll-" the Sole Survivor uses his crystal to make ice lift up Raph and press his cheek to the lasers. He screams in pain.

"Or you will what?" He stops Raph and shakes his head. "Pathetic creatures. The only thing I do not regret is you bringing Amelia to us, but this is far beyond your control." Leo helps up Raph. "After 10,000 years, a new day is dawning for my people. The Y'Lyntian people will rule once more, with Amelia as our ruler." (A/N: I actually had to look at the TMNT wiki to find this name XD)

"Your people?" Leo asks. "You told us you were the sole survivor of your kind until Ames came along, that you are peace-loving. Why all the lies?"

"At the time, I had limited power," the Sole Survivor explains, "I needed your help to maintain my city, so I said what I had to."

"I don't understand," Donnie speaks, "What is it you…Y'Lyntians are trying to do?"

"Reshape the world," he tells them, "The way it used to be," he starts to walk away. "Amelia will rule it all, as the prophecy says. Although, I had to…persuade her with my crystal."

"We won't stand by and let this happen!" Leo declares.

"It is already happening," the Sole Survivor answers, his eyes blue like Amy's, "There is nothing you can do. You shall be the first slaves of the new world order," he laughs evilly as he leaves.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

Raph tries to break through the wall with a stake he found in their cell. He's only made a small hole, though. "This is gonna take a month!" he exclaims in exasperation as the others are on each other's shoulders, trying to reach the hole at the ceiling.

"No good," Donnie reports from up top, "It's too far up."

"So, the Sole Survivor must've been the one who was causing Ames's visions and her unstable emotions," Leo guesses.

"He's trying to control her through her crystal. That's why she was unstable, he must've tapped into her emotions and make her act like…well, not Lia," Donnie explains. "And her crystal was changing colors, I saw hers glow yellow one time."

"No, it was green," Mikey argues.

"No way, I saw it glowing red one time," Raph retorts and they look to each other in realization.

"It's like her crystal was a mood ring at some point," Donnie murmurs and Leo remembers when his hang glider was destroyed. Now that he thought about it, he could've sworn he'd seen her eyes glow red. Maybe it was just a side effect of her emotion back then? His eyes widen. Red is for…anger…he scolds himself for not seeing it sooner. They see lava in front of them, starting to melt.

"Now what?!" Mikey asks in fear. "More lava monsters?" They're on guard immediately and the lava melts before it causes an explosion. They see a hole in the wall and one of the citizens emerges. She has blue hair and blue eyes.

"Come with me if you want to live," she gestures outside the hole and walks away.

"I wanna live," Mikey answers, "How 'bout you guys? You wanna live?"

"Anything's better than sitting locked up in here," Raph comments.

"Locked up…Ames! She was trying to resist the Sole Survivor. She must be trapped like we were," Leo deduces. "We have to rescue her! Let's go, but be ready for anything!" They run out the hole and see another cell not too far down from them. The Y'Lyntian who helped them is nearby. Leo runs up to the cell and sees Amy struggling to pull herself out from her shackles, which prevent her from using her powers. He sees that her shackles cover up her hands and that she's wearing the same robes as their ally.

She grunts as she tries to slip out of her restraints, to no avail. "Ames?" She turns to him and beams, her crystal turning pink.

"Leo!" she whispers happily and Leo smiles at her as he sees she's unharmed.

"Ames, come on, we're getting you out of here," he tells her, "We have something to tell you about…well, you."

Amy gives a confused look before she holds up her shackles, "I can't freeze my shackles, they'll electrocute me if I try to…and believe me, I tried."

The Y'Lyntian holds up her crystal and disarms the lasers, taking off Amy's shackles as well. Leo runs up to her and hugs her tightly. Amy hugs him back.

They walk down a hallway, having told Amy everything.

"So, who are you?" Leo questions their savior. "Why are you helping us?"

"Yeah, aren't you one of them?" Raph asks skeptically and Amy crosses her arms, glaring at him.

"Raph…I'm one of them, remember?" she retorts and he smiles sheepishly.

"All will be revealed," she turns to them, "Follow me." They do so. "My name is Versallia," she explains. "I am an Y'Lyntian, but I am _not_ like the others," she walks towards a door and she holds up her crystal. "We must stop them."

"Stop them?" Leo ponders, "But we don't even know how they're doing what they're doing!" The doors open and they see a room what looks to be a chamber of some sort.

"Then you will learn. Here, in the Chamber of Chronicles, you will the see the truth of the past." There's a screen in front of them.

"I don't know, last movie we saw down here turned out to be a pack of lies," Mikey retorts and Amy huffs at him.

"Mikey, guys, seriously. I don't need a reminder," she tells them wearily.

"Sorry," they murmur.

"Please, attend. We were of a different age, a time long ago when Y'Lyntians held unassailable dominion over the Earth, with Ramona, our first leader of the Y'Lyntians. We were the first, the chosen. The heavens bestowed upon us power beyond imagining in the form of mighty crystals from the stars. The largest of these, the Sun crystal, came to rest upon Mount Emmaus, overlooking the entire continent. As a final gift from the heavens, the planets aligned and empowered our sun crystal, charging it with unbelievable energy. Crystal energy which we harnessed, to build the largest, most splendid civilization on Earth. But we Y'Lyntians had advanced so far so fast we began to believe ourselves superior to all others. We enslaved many innocent humans and when they could not perform the jobs we imposed upon them, the limitless power of our crystal sun was used to mutate them…into creatures better suited to serve our selfish needs. Water breathers, to bring us the bounty of the sea. Monstrous beasts of burden to raise our monuments and dig our canals. And avians to patrol the skies, preventing certain Atlanteans from escaping. Atlanteans, who, like me, detested the dark ways of our own people. And then, an uprising. The human cultures banded together and launched an attack upon our home. The Atlanteans were taken by surprise. The High Council gathered in the Star Chamber to take retaliatory action. And the slaves were ordered to turn the power of our crystal sun into the most devastating of weapons. But many slaves were allied with the human forces, determined to put an end to their cruel Y'Lyntian taskmasters. The power of our crystal sun was turned back upon itself, with catastrophic consequences. And the fabled island of Y'Lyntius sank beneath the waves."

"Wait a minute," Mikey speaks, "The fabled island of Y'Lyntius? You mean Y'Lyntius is really-"

"Atlantis!" Donnie exclaims in realization, "Of course! Why didn't I get it before? You guys are from the lost city of Atlantis! Unbelievable!"

"Whoa, back the shell up," Amy calls out, "Does this mean my family and I are descendants of the Atlanteans?!"

"Yes, we may be all that remains of the once great civilization," Versallia answers. "A few of us managed to escape destruction and took a fragment of the sun crystal, though its power was hugely diminished. It was enough to give life to a vast underground refuge. Now named the Crystal Moon, the smaller power source ultimately began to weaken and without slaves, the Atlanteans found they were ill-equipped to survive on their own. So they chose to go into crystal suspension until the next planetary alignment could recharge the Moon crystal. Only one remained awake, the High Mage. It was his task to watch over the city and find the next descendant of the Atlantean queen until the Crystal Moon could be recharged. And now, all has been fulfilled as foreseen by the High Council. The alignment has come to pass. The Crystal Moon is recharged and the High Council are using it to raise our ancient city from the sea."

"And," Donnie explains gravely, "With a sudden geologic change on such a massive scale, continents will shift and sink. Most of the human race will be wiped out! It'll be the end of the world as we know it."

"Then we gotta stop 'em!" Raph declares.

"Wait," Leo says, turning to Amy. "Ames…maybe you should take that crystal off. The High Mage can control you with it and I don't wanna see you taken away from me again."

Versallia smiles at him as Amy blushes at that. "Leo…I appreciate your concern, but…this…this is part of my past. I can't just leave it all behind. I know what they're doing is wrong, but…my family…my Grandmamma…" she doesn't finish her sentence as she bites her lip nervously.

Leo places a hand on her shoulder. "I know…but you could lose control again and do something you'll regret. Your family wouldn't want this."

Amy looks at him before sighing in defeat and takes her crystal off, handing it to Leo.

"Maybe we can take a page from Y'Lyntian history and sabotage the crystal power source just like the slaves did," Leo suggests.

"Sounds like a plan," Raph comments, ready to kick some butt. "Let's do it!"

"I can get a prism large enough to interfere with the energy beam," Versallia leads them to an armory room, "but we will have to gain access to the Star Chamber. It will not be easy."

"Especially if more of those lava monsters are around!" Mikey exclaims.

"Hey, wait," Amy murmurs in thought, "If I'm the queen, don't I get access to the Star Chamber?"

Versallia nods, "All of the rulers have had access, only through the crystals."

"Leo, give me my crystal and I can get us access," she demands, holding out her hand. Leo gives her a look and she gives him pleading eyes. "Trust me…I'll be okay."

Leo reluctantly hands her the crystal and she puts it back on.

"This Y'Lyntian armor will protect you from the lavaries. If you dislodge the fire crystals from within their bodies using these staffs, the lava monsters will disintegrate," Versallia throws Raph a staff.

"Good," he smirks, "It's time for a little payback. Those goons melted my sai!"

"Suit up, boys!" they spin their staffs and lock them together in the air.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff and takes a stance)_

The High Council chant, powering their source as the lava monsters watch them from above. They start to shift the water. The door opens and the turtles are now wearing their armor. Amy keeps her Y'Lyntian robes, since there was no other outfits and she couldn't alter metal.

"Time to party!" Mikey exclaims. They sneak to a room.

"Here, this will enable you to disrupt the crystal energy flow," she hands Leo a large crystal.

"Right, thanks," he tells her. "Okay, we all clear on the plan?" They nod. "Be careful, he warns as he climbs up a wall and Versallia leaves on a scooter. Amy opens her wings and flies up the wall.

"Alrighty then," Mikey says, "Turtle Armor Force, move out!" They run into the room.

* * *

Leo and Amy look around, jumping into the Star Chamber. They run to the corner. "Huh, so far so…" Two lava monsters appear in front of them, "Bad!" They jump away and Leo pulls out his staff, spinning it. "Okay, now where's that crystal heart of yours?" Leo tries to cut it in half, but it strikes him and Amy, knocking them to the floor. He looks down to see a hole in his armor, which thankfully did not go through to his skin.

"At least we know the armor works," he murmurs to Amy, who nods. "Now let's give the staff another try!" The lava monsters throw a fireball and the two jump up. Leo jumps up and cuts one in half, a red crystal falling to the ground. "Wow, the Y'Lyntian battle, don't storm the Star Chamber without it," Leo jokes and Amy giggles. They dodge a fireball and Amy throws an icicle through the monster's chest, getting the crystal out.

They look down at the lava. "Some anniversary, huh?" Amy asks.

* * *

"Hey Raph," Mikey speaks as they walk down a hallway.

"What?" Raph questions.

"Does my butt look big in this outfit?"

"Mikey…" Raph warns, the three of them unaware of the lava monsters appearing behind them.

They stop walking when they see a lava monster appear near them. They look to their right and see another monster approaching. They look behind them and see another one blocking their way. Donnie is blasted with a fireball and he spins his staff, blocking a fireball. He runs up to one and tries to cut him to pieces, but the monster knocks him back to the wall. He charges at Donnie and he jumps over it before slicing the monster in half and throwing his staff at the top half, dislodging the crystal. "Hey guys, it works! Aim for their crystal heart!"

Mikey is held by a monster and pushed to the ceiling. "Easier said," the monster throws him to the ground. "Than done!" He rolls away as the monster tries to melt him. He turns back to the monster as it turns back into his regular form. "Gross!" He slices away a leg before doing it again with the other one and the monster falls to the floor. Mikey lodges into the monster's stomach with his staff, getting the crystal out. "Aw, did I break your heart?"

Raph tries to cut into the monster's chest, but it shifts and grabs him, chopping on his staff and melting it in half. Raph spins the pieces of his staff in his hand like he would do with his sais and cuts the monster's head off. "Okay, now let's find that crystal of yours!" The monster picks up its head and shifts it into a fireball while gaining his head back. He throws the fireball at Raph and he dodges it with his broken staff. "Right back at ya!" He throws one of the pieces into the monster's chest, getting the crystal heart. The monster turns into a lava puddle on the ground.

"Uh, clean-up on aisle 12!" Mikey calls out.

"Shut up," Raph tells him, running off.

"Come on," Donnie says and they run off. The High Council continue to chant as they continue to shift the continent and the High Mage stops, sensing the turtles and Amy have escaped with his crystal.

"Our centuries have failed. Maintain your focus, the island must continue to rise. I will deal with the intruders." When the door opens, Raph and Donnie block him with their staffs. Mikey pops up from the roof above the two.

"Roll out the welcome mat and break out the phone china, you got company!" he exclaims.

"You dare desecrate the Star Chamber?!" he places a hand on his crystal and holds them with it, electrocuting them. "Fools! You are no match for my power."

"We know," Donnie tells him, "That's why…we're not here to fight you."

"Yeah, we're here to distract you!" Mikey corrects and Leo stands above them. Amy appears next to him.

"Your crazy ritual's wreaking havoc across the globe!" he holds up the crystal that Versallia gave him. "But it stops now!"

"No!" the High Mage shouts and he drops the other three turtles. Leo jumps onto the power source. "Yes!" he pierces the crystal into the power source and it starts to break, sending off lights in three directions. The High Mage grunts as they can't shift the continent without the power source intact.

"You have done it," Versallia appears near Leo with the scooter, "but come, we must flee the city." Amy flies after the turtles and their ally as they ride on the scooter with her, the city exploding. The city starts to sink into the lava as they fly away. The lights from the power source go to the crystal moon and it too sinks into the lava once more. The scooter, its only source of power the crystal moon, powers down and they start to fall.

"We lost all power!" Donnie yells, "Jump!" They jump off and hold onto a ledge. Leo and Versallia dangle from the ledge as he holds onto her protectively.

"Grab my hand," Raph tells them and he helps them up. The city sinks completely and they watch.

"Close call," Leo comments, putting a hand on Versallia's shoulder, "but we did it."

"The world is safe…but…but I've lost everything I've ever known." She starts to cry and Amy hugs her. She knew the feeling.

* * *

They start to walk to the entrance. "Where will you go, Versallia?" Leo questions, the turtles' armor off and Amy back in her regular clothes. Her crystal was off as well. She turns to them.

"I have heard long ago of other underground cities where Atlanteans like myself fled the dark empire. I hope to find them."

"Well, if you ever get topside, look us up," Donnie replies and Amy steps up to her.

"Versallia…I didn't know much about my ancestry. But…you showed me everything I wanted to know. Thank you…I hope you find those cities. Take this as a sign of hope," she takes her crystal from Leo and hands it to Versallia. "I won't need it anymore."

Versallia smiles at her for this gesture and nods. "Farewell, my friends, safe journey." She leaves and disappears into the darkness.

"Come on," Leo says, "Let's get the Tunneler and get out of here."

"And Mikey, _you_ are not driving," Raph warns.

"Letting me drive is the least you can do for dragging me back down here to Creepy Cavern," Mikey complains.

"Aw, suck it up, Mikey," Raph replies.

"And look at the bright side," Leo assures, "we'll never have to come back down here ever again."

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. And the time before that." He gets smacked.

"Ow!"

* * *

Amy is pulled by Leo gently as she's blindfolded. She wears a light aqua-green minidress, held up with light blue straps connected down to a blue ruffle on top, with white polka dots and a sky blue ruffle that is trimmed with a dark blue ribbon. Around her waist is a wide sky blue belt tied with a pink ribbon. Her shoes are sky blue boots with a yellow ankle strap. Her hair is pinned back, with a blue heart clip. She giggles as Leo guides her through Central Park.

"Leo, where are you taking me?" she asks curiously and in excitement.

"It's a surprise," he tells her with a smile.

"I didn't even get to give you my gift yet," she whines and he turns to her.

"You can give it to me…after I show you what we're doing."

She huffs at that and Leo grins, finally stopping. "Okay, we're here." He stands behind her and pulls off her blindfold. She gasps as her eyes go wide.

There, sitting in front of her, is a carriage, held by a majestic white horse. And to her surprise, Casey is at the front. Amy pets the horse and he whinnies, nuzzling her. She turns to Leo, who is smiling proudly.

"You…you did this for me?" she murmurs.

"Casey knows a guy," Leo answers, shrugging and she hugs him, kissing his cheek. He smiles and hugs her back.

"Hey, I'm getting paid by the hour here, so let's pick up the pace," Casey interrupts and Leo narrows his eyes at him in slight annoyance.

Casey rides the carriage as Leo and Amy hold hands. She rests his head on his shoulder. "Leo…thank you," she whispers and Leo kisses the top of her head.

"Anything for you," he murmurs and she looks up at him, grinning.

"I have a gift for you," she pulls out a box and Leo looks at it curiously before opening it. It's a seashell bracelet.

"I made it myself…if you wear it, it'll bring good luck," Amy explains shyly and Leo smiles at his gift.

"I love it…as much as you," he tells her, putting the bracelet on. Amy's mouth drops open at his words as she blushes. _Did I hear that right? Did he really just say that?_

"You…you love me?" she asks shyly and Leo blushes, realizing what he said. But…as he thought about it…the more he realizes he actually meant it.

"I do…" he answers in determination, cupping her cheek. Amy's eyes are half closed as she inches closer to his face.

"I love you too, Leo…" she tells him before they share a kiss.


	69. Time Travails

**Renet's POV**

 _We crash onto the ground. Being an apprentice timestress in the 79th level of Null Time can kind of get boring. But, since I swiped my boss's Time Scepter, it's been like totally rad. I hooked up with these cute little green bald guys and their sister Amy. They call themselves the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which is kinda catchy, you know. And right now, I'm really glad these little green guys and girl are tagging along because it looks like this day is gonna get crazier and crazier. Or worse._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the 79th level of Null Time, a teenage girl in blue armor is dusting through the Annals of History inside Castle Simultaneous. "I totally hate dusting! All I did was accidentally reverse the evolution on a planet of gross, giant worms and I get six weeks dusting duty! This is so completely harsh!" She sighs, bored.

"I didn't become an apprentice timestress for this," she spots a crystal ball in front of her. "Hmm, maybe there's something good on the Orb of Hindsight," the Orb shows a dark world. "No, boring!" The Orb turns to a medieval castle. "Hmm, this looks good." The door on the castle opens to a demon-like creature.

"The Lord of Time thinks he can banish me to this prison of the past," he spits, "because I still have power! Even though I cannot leave this place, I will lure the sacred sounds of the Time Scepter to me! Then, I will have my revenge!" His red pet dragon growls, a familiar looking mask on him. "I will draw the scepter here with the spell of summoning!" he laughs evilly.

"Ew, ick!" the girl comments, "Stupid Orb of Hindsight, there's never anything good on," she grabs the Orb and shakes it. There's a new scene where the turtles and Amy are having a water balloon fight on the rooftops. "That's better, they look like they're having fun. Lot more fun than I'm having right now," she puts down the Orb and starts dusting it. She notices something in the distance.

"Oh wow!" A scepter is stored on a statue in the hall, unguarded. "The time scepter. I forgot it was even here. Wait a sec, Lord Simultaneous said I was grounded for six cycles, right? So, all I gotta do is use the time scepter to move myself ahead in time six cycles and I'll be, like, done!" She walks up to the statue. "Sweet! I'll just…" She grabs the scepter, setting off an alarm.

"Attention, the time scepter has been disturbed."

She gasps as she backs away. "So busted! If Lord Simultaneous catches me I am so dead, it's not even funny!"

"Renet!" a giant booming voice roars in anger and Renet starts to panic.

"Scepter, get me out of here!" she pleads.

"Destination," the scepter's voice activation replies.

"Somewhere, anywhere but here! I dunno," she turns around and sees the turtles and Amy on the Orb of Hindsight. "Wait! With them! There, I mean, then!" The scepter starts to glow. "Just-just hurry up!" She disappears with the scepter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo is spraying his brothers with a hose as they continue the water fight. He chuckles, "It's time for your bath, Mikey!"

"Hey! No fair!" Mikey protests, "I took a bath last week! Blegh!" He pulls Amy in front of him and Leo ends up spraying her.

"Ah!" she squeals, "It's cold, it's cold! Mikey!"

Leo laughs evilly and slips on a puddle, he lands face first into the puddle and looks up. "Uh oh!" The others are holding water balloons in their hand, standing over him.

"Time for your bath now, Leo," Donnie tells him and a rift appears above them. Renet falls from the rift and lands right on top of them. She sits up, rubbing her head.

"That wasn't any fun," she places her hand on Raph's head, rubbing her behind, "Like, it really hurt my heinie."

"Well excuse the shell out of me!" Raph exclaims in annoyance, "And my skull's not having a picnic either!"

Renet jumps off, "Oh, I'm totally sorry! Are you guys okay?"

They stand up and Raph cricks his neck. "Let me guess, you're not from around here, are you?" Mikey asks, looking at her clothes and headgear.

"Well duh," she replies, "I'm from the 79th dimension of Null Time, obviously," she crosses her arms and they look to each other in confusion.

"Uh, obviously," Donnie comments.

"Null Time?" Amy asks curiously.

"And your name is?" Leo questions.

"Oh, right! I'm really bad at introductions," she waves, "Hi, I'm Renet, apprentice timestress. This is the time scepter, it brought me here."

They look at her in silence, having no idea what she was talking about. "Um, so why did you pop out of wherever and land on us?" Mikey wonders.

"I was bored and you guys were in the Orb of Hindsight and it looked like you were having fun," she explains.

"Orb of Hindsight?" Leo ponders in confusion.

"Totally, it shows times where EGS happen," Renet answers.

"Eggs?" Mikey asks.

"Like omelets?" Leo questions and Amy couldn't help but laugh at their hilarious and utter confusion.

"No silly, EGS, as in events of great significance," she tells them, "Sometimes It's a bummer because everyone is like about to be horribly destroyed and stuff, but you guys seem okay."

"Horribly destroyed and stuff?" Donnie repeats in confusion.

"Is it just me or are you guys getting a feeling of impending doom?" Leo responds.

"Renet!" Renet screams, pointing at something behind them and the others turn around in shock to see a silvery giant head forming. "Renet!"

Their mouths open in shock. "Oh, bummer! It's him! He's found me! You gotta help me, you gotta help me!" Renet panics.

"Return what you have stolen!" he demands and they inch closer to Renet.

"It's Lord Simultaneous! He's gonna kill me!" Renet says in fear. Their chivalrous nature takes over. After all, she didn't mean any harm…even if she was confusing.

"Not on our beat!" Raph replies.

"Stay behind us," Mikey steps in front of Renet with Raph, "We'll handle Chrome Dome here."

"Insolent rat! Prepare for a punishment far worse than anything you have experienced!" Lord Simultaneous declares.

"Experience _this_!" Raph exclaims, tossing his sai at the big head, who easily zaps them with an eye beam and they fly in reverse. Raph catches them. "Okay, that didn't work."

"We gotta bail," Renet looks down at the scepter, "Scepter, get us out of here now!"

"Destination."

"Any place, just go! Go!" Renet yells and holds up the staff. The turtles and Amy protest as the group disappears.

"No!" Lord Simultaneous shouts.

* * *

The demon sorcerer chants a spell in his castle as a fire is in front of him. His dragon sits nearby. "Bring the time scepter's guardian to me!" The fire escalates in the air and he laughs evilly. A rift opens up not too far away from the castle and the turtles, Amy, and Renet fall on top of each other. They're in a medieval battleground. What they didn't know was that it was the demon sorcerer that brought them here.

"I have done it!" he exclaims. "I have summoned the time scepter here! Now my freedom shall be at hand."

The group groan as they get off of each other. "You know, Renet," Mikey comments, "For a timestress, or whatever, you really gotta work on your control," he straightens his back.

"No kidding…ow," Amy murmurs as she cracks her back.

"Where the shell are we?" Raph demands.

"I think the question is, when the shell are we?" Donnie corrects.

"Let me check," Renet looks down at her device, "No," she pulls out a watch, "No," she looks at her other wrist. "Okay, here. We're in the year 1406, somewhere in Medieval Europe or someplace."

"1406?!" Raph exclaims as they look around.

"Medieval times?!" Amy squeaks nervously.

"And we're here because?" Leo asks Renet.

"I have no idea," Renet answers, unsure, "It…it felt like…I don't know, something reached out and brought us here."

"The time scepter is very close," the demon sorcerer, Savanti Romero says, overjoyed. "I can feel it. Soon, it will be in my grasp and power, beyond all time and space will be mine! Dark warriors, arise and do my bidding! Arise!" Thunder strikes and a red circle comes from the castle, flying over to the group. They shout in surprise as the circle surrounds them and the battleground starts to shake. Zombie warriors emerge from the ground, surrounding the six.

"Bring me the scepter! Let nothing stand in your way!"

"Do something, you stupid thing!" Renet exclaims at the scepter as the others surround her, weapons out, and it suddenly glows. When it stops, the turtles are wearing armor and Amy is a wearing crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes. Her lipstick is dark pink and her eyeshadow is a shiny purplish pink. Her hair is down. She gasps in shock at her clothes and Leo drools at her.

"Hey, check it out," Mikey comments, "An extra shell, I like it."

"Take the scepter! Feast on their flesh! Attack!" the lead warrior declares and they charge at them. They push the warriors back and away from Renet. Mikey kicks away a warrior to Donnie who knocks him back, only to be hit from behind. The warrior prepares to finish him off.

"Donnie!" Raph yells as he jumps to him. "Got your back, bro!" He kicks the warrior away and when he lands on the ground, it rises up and drags him into the dirt. Savanti notices from his castle.

"No! My spell isn't strong enough. The Earth is reclaiming my dark warriors."

"Guys, put them down long enough and they stay down!" Raph calls out as he kicks down some warriors. "They're worm food."

Leo clashes with a warrior and kicks him back. He jumps up before kicking him down. The ground takes him back and Mikey dodges before kicking one down. He watches as the warrior sinks into the ground. "Can I just say, eww." Amy kicks a warrior up in the air with her heel and he drops down onto the ground. Raph and Mikey get surrounded by warriors.

"On my mark, Mikey," Raph tells him. The warriors get closer. "Now!" The two jump up and kick all of the warriors down. They watch as the warriors sink into the ground.

"I will not fail, the time scepter will be mine!" Savanti declares, walking over to his pet dragon. He mounts his pet and he starts to fly over to the group. As they continue to fight, Renet tries to work the scepter, which doesn't listen to her commands anymore.

"Oh, stupid thing! How come you're not working?" she turns to the fight. "Can't you guys, like, be a little quieter? Ugh, I can't concentrate!"

They continue to fight as Renet tries to work the scepter, to no avail. "Oh, cheap piece of temporal junk! One minute it works, the next it doesn't! I don't think it's me…is it?" Amy places a hand on her shoulder as she cringes.

Leo gets grabbed by four warriors and the leader walks up to him. "Hold the creature, hold him!" Leo struggles and narrows his eyes. Amy yells as she kicks the leader. Leo gets out of the others' hold and jumps up so the leader crashes into the others.

"Thanks, Ames," he tells her, kissing her briefly. Amy blushes and smiles at him. All of the warriors are claimed and they hear Renet scream. Savanti is riding his dragon above her and Amy.

"The time scepter will be mine!" the dragon grabs Renet and Amy, both of them screaming as the turtles call out to them. Both of them struggle in the dragon's grip and Savanti steals the scepter from Renet.

"No!"

"At last, the time scepter is mine!" Savanti declares and the turtles call out to them. The dragon spots the turtles and dive-bombs them. "What's wrong with you?" Savanti asks, confused and disturbed by his behavior. "What's wrong with you? I have what I came for. Come, away. I'll finally be free of this accursed time." He flies away with the girls as they scream.

"There goes our ride home," Donnie says gravely.

"Looks like we better go get 'em," Leo declares.

"How come all the weird stuff always happen to us?!" Mikey complains, "I mean, we were just minding our own business when WHAM that time lady fell out of the sky right on top of us. Now we're stuck here! And we've got to go to that creepy looking place," he points towards the castle. "It just doesn't seem fair!"

Raph walks over to Mikey. "You done?" There's a pause as Mikey thinks about it, tapping a finger on his chin.

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go save Renet," he says and starts to walk towards the castle. The others follow him as Savanti laughs in his castle. Inside the fortress, he uses the time scepter to turn a chair into a small tree.

"Time is mine to command," he laughs as the tree turns into a small acorn. Renet and Amy are tied up near his pet dragon. Amy wears a blue coned hat with a ribbon tied on the top and she gives a blank look as she looks like a damsel in distress. He catches the acorn in his hand.

"How'd you do that?" Renet asks in surprise, "I can just barely get it to work. I did manage some armor earlier, but that was kind of an accident." Savanti growls in annoyance. "Hey, do I know you? You look kind of familiar…and ugly. No offense, but you know, you really should try and do something about your skin. A little night cream-"

"Silence!" Savanti shouts, pointing to her. "I can't understand how Lord Simultaneous puts up with you, but I will soon put him out of that misery when I end his life." He walks up to the two. "It was your master, Lord Simultaneous, that banished me here." Renet gives a look of surprise. "And now, with the time scepter in my hands, I will be free to move through time and space, to wreak my revenge upon your master!"

"How much do you wanna bet that he's the 'something' that got us here?" Amy asks Renet.

His pet dragon growls at that and starts to stand up, wanting to attack. "What's gotten into you? You act like I haven't feed you or something. Settle down, I command it!" He zaps the dragon using the scepter and Savanti smiles evilly. He suddenly gets a snowball thrown at his face and he looks to see Amy, livid.

"Stop hurting that poor dragon, you jerk!" she exclaims in anger and he growls, pointing the scepter at her.

"You dare defy me? I will put you out of your misery, girl," he spits and blasts her with the scepter. Renet screams and Amy appears in a room, still inside the fortress.

"Huh?" she asks in surprise and sees a window in front of her. She looks down to see that it's too high up to climb down. She chuckles in disbelief. "He put me in a tower, didn't he? Classic, real classic."

* * *

The turtles easily jump over the castle walls, their armor off. When they land, the three see that Mikey still has on his armor.

"Mikey, lose the armor, will ya?" Donnie asks.

"I like it," Mikey pats his armor, "It makes me feel safe and protected." Leo crosses his arms harshly. "Alright, alright, don't get your shells in a bunch," he tells them as he takes off his helmet. Savanti sees them from another window.

"Ah, I have some unexpected guests. Let's see if I can arrange a little welcoming party," he uses his magic on two cockroaches and they grow larger, mutated. Mikey finishes taking off his armor and sees the giant roaches.

"Oh, _now_ I take my armor off," he retorts, "Thanks guys."

They run away from a roach and Mikey turns to the other one in shock. It inches towards him and Leo rushes to him. "Mikey, look out!" he pushes him out of the way and gets grabbed. He manages to get out of the roach's grip and lands behind a statue of Savanti. He kicks the head off and the roach roars as he lands on the ledge of the wall behind him. He moves away from the roach as it tries to stab him and Leo manages to push the pillar onto the giant roach, crushing him.

"My turn!" Mikey exclaims as he pulls out his nunchucks and jumps on the other roach's neck. He tries to control it but gets knocked off. Raph is grabbed by its mouth and EATEN!

"Raphael!" Mikey and Donnie shout. They kick the roach down and Donnie forces its mouth open with his staff, but they suddenly hear kicking. They look to see the roach's stomach moving and Raph bursts out of its chest. He lands safely, covered in roach guts.

Mikey walks over to Raph after he has burst out of the monster's chest. "Welcome to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Roach Motel, where giant, killer, roaches check in..."

"But they don't check out," Raph finishes as he wipes himself off. Leo jumps down and grabs his sword.

"Come on, let's keep moving."

"Leo!" They look up and see Amy waving her arms. Raph gives a smirk at her appearance.

"Now she really is an ice princess," he comments and Amy rolls her eyes at that. They run inside the castle.

* * *

Savanti's dragon starts to form. "Hey, uh, sorcerer guy?" Renet calls out, "Your pet is like really acting all weird and stuff," The dragon forms into a chrysalis. "Ew, gross!"

Savanti is using the scepter, "Time and space are now mine to command." The turtles and Amy knock down the door.

"Somebody here call an exterminator? You got a heck of a bug problem out there," Mikey says.

"What? You dare!" He points the scepter at them and as the Turtles charge at Savanti, he uses the time scepter's power to blast Raph first but missed him. He turns Donnie's bo staff into a wooden branch. "Ignorant fools!" He knocks Donnie to the wall.

Leo leaps behind Renet and uses his one of swords to slice the ropes, freeing her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she tells him.

Mikey and Raph charge at Savanti on both sides but he teleports out of the way, causing them to collide with each other. "Pathetic warriors, you waste my time! I have revenge to seek, and a universe to conquer!" He blasts both Mikey and Raph with the time scepter.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Leo shouts and attacks Savanti only for his swords to be knocked away and Leo is knocked back.

"Ah, but you don't!" Savanti blasts the ground beneath Leo causing it to rise up to the ceiling and crush him to unconsciousness.

"Leo!" Amy shouts and she narrows her eyes at him, blasting him with ice, but he uses the scepter to blast it back at her. She hits the wall, her body frozen. As Savanti laughs in triumph over the turtles and Amy, Renet knocks him unconscious with Donnie's now turned wooden branch Bo-Staff and drops the time scepter to where the cocoon is.

Raph hands Leo his swords, "Ha, hey, nice swing." Leo cuts Amy free.

"I'd say that counts as a homerun, Renet," Donnie comments.

Savanti's pet dragon reaches its right arm out of the cocoon and grabs the time scepter. "Ah, the Turtle brothers and Amelia. How glad we are to see you again."

"Uh, do we know you?" Mikey questions.

"He knows us," Leo points out.

"And those voices sound really familiar," Raph murmurs.

"Yes, listen well to our voices. For it is the last thing you will ever hear!" the dragon emerges from the cocoon revealing to be none other than the Ultimate Ninja and Drako in a monstrous form! "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Eww, what is that thing?" Renet asks in disgust.

"It's Drako!" Raph exclaims.

"And the Damiyo's son," Leo murmurs as they back away.

"Merged together somehow," Donnie says in shock.

"It can't be," Amy replies, stunned.

"You both got sucked into that dimensional rip thingy," Mikey explains.

"Yes, heartlessly pushed into a rift beyond time and space, where we drifted for an eternity. You remember, don't you? How you turtles and girl could have saved us? But you let us go. Over thousands of millennia, our bodies combined into this horrific form. Our minds fusing in the endless isolation. Our hatred of you driving us, keeping us alive, until we learned enough to free ourselves, and came here. And how we suffered, pretending to serve this fool of a demon sorcerer. Only because he sought the time scepter. Only with it, could we find and destroy you." They both explain, since Drako's head is the stomach and the Ultimate Ninja's is the regular head.

"Oh, enough of this noise!" Raph throws his sais at Ultimate Drako only for him to use the power of the time scepter to disintegrate them to dust along with the others' weapons.

"Steel rusts, wood crumbles, time is the master," tree roots rise from the ground and entrap the turtles and Amy. "And as for flesh, prepare to rot!"

Renet: jumps on Ultimate Drako's back, "You icky creep!" she takes the time scepter from him.

Ultimate Drako knocks Renet off of him. "Meddlesome pest of a girl! You are no match for us!"

"I'm not, but like, I know somebody who is," she retorts, holding the scepter. "Lord Simultaneous, I'm really like sorry. But we could use your help. The scepter summons Lord Simultaneous.

"Well, it's about time," he says.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Renet shouts.

Savanti wakes up and sees Lord Simultaneous. "No, Lord Simultaneous. Oh, this is just not my day."

Lord Simultaneous transforms to his human form, which is rather…short. He walks towards Renet and snatches the time scepter from her. "Gimme that please, before you hurt yourself, or the rest of the universe, again."

"That's Lord Simultaneous?" Donnie questions as the tree roots free the turtles and Amy.

"He should've quit when he was ahead. Get it?" Raph slaps Mikey's left arm to show he's unamused of the joke.

"You may be the lord of time, but you shall not interrupt our vengeance!" Ultimate Drako lunges at Lord Simultaneous but gets time frozen by the time scepter.

"Quiet, you. You caused me enough trouble for one eternity. As it is, I'll be sweeping up temporal spillage for a decade," Lord Simultaneous turns and approaches Savanti. "And you, Savanti. You think that banishing you to 15th century Earth would've been enough. But, no. Say bye-bye, Savanti," Savanti backs away, afraid. "See ya later," he banishes Savanti to the Jurassic age.

"What? Where am I?" he realizes where he is, "Oh, no. He didn't." An Apatosaurus blows snot on him as he begins to sink in the quicksand.

"Now, what to do with you?" Lord Simultaneous asks.

Ultimate Drako breaks free of the time freeze. "You cannot hold us, you cannot command us, we are not without power," he uses his tail to take the time scepter from Lord Simultaneous. "We shall return. We shall have our revenge. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he uses the time scepter to retreat.

"Lord Simultaneous, that ugly creep just stole your time scepter!" Renet exclaims.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The time scepter's a funny thing. Has a mind of its own sometimes. I'm not so sure that character knows what he's in for," he turns to Renet. "As for you, young lady. We need to talk about your punishment."

"Please, Lord Simultaneous! I'm sorry!" Renet pleads.

"You must pay for your crimes. Six more weeks of dusting," he decides.

"Ah, you are such a tyrant!" she tells him.

"Seven," he replies.

"No!"

"Do you wanna try for eight?" he questions.

"Ah, no, your magnificence," she murmurs.

"Dusting? This was all about dusting?" Donnie asks in disbelief and Lord Simultaneous walks up to them.

"Now, let's set things right, shall we?" The turtles and Amy are sent back to their time era, but they land on top of each other.

"Um, I'm glad we're home. But why do I always have to be on the bottom?" Mikey complains.


	70. Hun on the Run

**Angel: I am so sorry, I know it's been weeks, but this wasn't my chapter to write, it was KS's, and then she took forever, so we agreed she wouldn't write episodes anymore...next update is tomorrow, and I know there's questions, but I will answer them next time.**

 **Hun's POV**

 _I ride a motorbike. I have served the Shredder most of my life. I have been his most loyal soldier. I drive past a few cars. But, lately, I have failed him. I ride on the Brooklyn Bridge. Too many things have gone wrong on my watch. I stomp the brake and the tires leave a mark on the floor._

 _But tonight, my master has given me one last chance to redeem myself. I accelerate once again and speed off. He knows I would gladly give my life for him. A helicopter comes from a block and shoots at me with a gun and a girl in another bike comes at my direction._

 _Well, maybe not gladly. I fall off the bike and it crashes against the girl in her own bike._

* * *

Karai and Mark stand at the Brooklyn Bridge for then jumping off and land on the rooftop of a warehouse. Karai looks different. Mark looks different too. His brown hair is disheveled, his cheek has a slowly healing cut, he looks he hasn't slept in awhile and his hands are wrapped in bandages. He's also wearing a black hoodie and torn up jeans. Let's just say he doesn't look well since he became a rogue.

Karai opens an air duct from the warehouse and laser rays are in there. Mark pulls out a device and activates it, making a metal ring cover the rays and let them free pass. Karai jumps in first, Mark following close behind. They crawl on the ducts, seeing three soldiers with guns standing at a vault.

Karai pulls out another device from her uniform and throws it at them, poisoning gas spraying out. The guards cough as they fall to the ground, unconscious. Once the gas disperses, Mark and Karai jump down, stepping to the vault. She places yet another device on the door and beeps. The device makes the door open and they move it aside.

They look at the end of the room with determined eyes and jump in, avoiding contact with the floor, hence those guards weren't standing there for nothing. They run upstairs the altar of the room, a glowing artifact protected by a force field.

Karai aims her ring at the force field, a green laser shooting silently from it. The field shatters and it disappears, revealing what looks like some sort of chip. They both smirk. Mark tries grabbing it, but sliding protection doors close above the chip.

"Red alert, number one security breach detected," a voice from a mic says. "Commencing lockdown procedure immediately."

Mark and Karai gasp as the doors they came from start closing the vault. They run to them and jump out, right before they got trapped. They frontflip as they land on the floor, only for Bishop and his men to point their guns at them.

"Interesting trap," Karai says.

"Actually..." Bishop clears out. A big metal ring underneath them lifts up as an energy field locks them. Mark tries slashing the field with his sword, only for it to be shattered. "This is the trap," he walks up to them and picks up the piece of Mark's broken katana. "Yet another piece of advanced technology salvaged from our alien visitors cuts through anything...makes your katanas look like butter knives."

Bishop passes the piece over the field and it shatters into dust. Both Karai and Mark glare at Bishop.

* * *

Bishop, now in some quarters, presses a button on a keyboard and the screen changes to the Shredder, sitting on his throne room from the back. The Shredder turns around, seeing an uninvited guest on his screen.

"What is this? Whoever you are, this is a secure channel," he growls.

"Mr. Oroku Saki, my name is Bishop," Bishop says, gesturing to himself for then gesturing to Karai and Mark trapped. "And I believe you know my guests," he smirks as Shredder clenches his fists.

"Karai. Mark," Shredder growls.

"In exchange for the lives of your operatives here, I want all the alien technology you've been collecting," Bishop suggests as he smirks evilly.

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Please, knowledge is my business, Mr. Saki," Bishop interrupts, pointing to his head. "And I know all about you," he points at the Shredder.

"Believe me, Mr. Bishop, you know nothing about me," Shredder smirks evilly at him.

"I know that you're a crime lord of some ancient Japanese tradition," he turns around, turning his back on Shredder. "I know you've been using your vast ill-gained fortune to finance restoration operations in New York City as a cover to obtain dangerous alien technology," he finishes as he walks to Karai and Mark.

"I know you've sent this lovely warrior princess and her prince charming...your adopted children, correct? To steal an alien microchip from the United States Government," he looks at his two prisoners as he adjusts his tie. "And I know that if you do not turn over your entire stockpile of alien hardware to me within the next 45 minutes, your feisty family members here are going to be neatly sliced into a super-sized pile of julienne fries," he threatens as he looks down at his watch. "44 minutes...and counting," he cuts the call.

Shredder narrows his eyes.

* * *

Hun picks some carbon with a shovel and throws it to some fire in a chimney with Stockman in a robotic suit, both of them tied to the floor with long cables. That had been their punishment for failing the Shredder last time they had faced the turtles and Amy.

"Look at you, you poor pathetic dog laboring away like a dutiful prisioner," Stockman said, mocking at Hun's misfortune. "You'll do anything to please the Shredder, it's disgusting, pathetic," he didn't know Shredder was walking right behind him. Stockman turns his holographic head, seeing Shredder behind him. "Sir! I-I-I was just saying how therapeutic the work is!" he snaps. "Truly cathartic," he lies.

"I will speak with Hun," Shredder says simply, pulling out a remote. He presses a button and it causes Stockman an electro-shock. Hun walks up to Shredder as Stockman holds onto the carbon box.

"Right, I'll... I-I'll just get back to work," he says fearful of what Shredder could do to him. Hun bows to Shredder.

"Master, I-"

"Silence, Hun, I have not come hear you plead," Shredder spits out. "You have failed me one time too many times and yet, you have also been loyal beyond reproach," he points a finger at Hun. "I have decided to give you one last chance to redeem yourself," he clenches his fist.

"Master, I will not fail, I swear it," Hun says confidently, yet nervously.

"Karai and Mark have been captured," Shredder informs seriously. "You must find them and bring Karai back alive. I want you to destroy Mark for betraying the Foot," Hum grimaces. He had bad experiences with Karai and Mark enough to dislike them, let alone that he had to rescue them now. Although, he could deal with Mark since he was a traitor and a street rat in his eyes. "Is there a problem?" Shredder asked, expecting the answer to be a 'no'.

"No, no, master," Hun says ascared, waving his hand in denial. Saki presses a button to the remote and the wires that suround Hun's torso retrieve to a device on his back.

"We have data indicating Karai and Mark's last recorded location," Shredder informs. "Dr. Chaplin will provide you with special ordinance. Remember, Hun," he grabs Hun by the shirt, pulling him down enough so he looks at Saki, "your life now depends on _their_ lives," he pushes Hun off as he walks away, Hun following him.

Little did they know that Stockman was listening.

"It would be such a shame if something went wrong and Hun couldn't save Karai and Mark," Stockman chuckles evilly. He makes three different screens light up from his holographic face. "They think they can contain me with this idiotic harness," he does a few codes in the screens and the harness that holds him back poofs off him. "Now, establish a comlink and find the last location of Shredder's little pets, Karai and Mark," he says as the screen shows a world map. "Hmm, an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn...now, to broadcast on the most probable frequencies, so that some old friends will be able to meet Hun there."

* * *

The turtles and Amy ride in the Battle-Shell as music plays in the stereo. Donnie drives as the others move their heads to the beat, but Donnie hears some interference on the radio. He turns off the stereo as a voice speaks.

 _"This is Hun, I am on my way to recover the device,"_ Hun's voice calls out from the radio. Donnie amplifies the radio, trying to have a better hearing of what they've just heard.

"What the heck?" Donnie mumbles.

 _"Once I obtain the technology I'm after and we give it to the brilliant Dr. Baxter Stockman, we'll be able to hunt down the turtles, the pink girl and their rat master,"_ they hear from the radio. Little did they know that Baxter was the one talking, using a device to change voice. " _There's no way they'll be able to hide...I'm on my way to warehouse 51 in Brooklyn to make the pick up...Hun out!"_

"Probably a trap," Donnie says after the interference is gone.

"I say it is a trap," Amy suddenly says.

"Why so?" Raph asks.

"It's obvious, Hun wouldn't hijack the Battle-Shell only to tell us some of Shredder's plans with the whole information to invite us to tea time...and he'd never call Stockman 'brilliant', let's face it," she deadpans.

"Ames is probably right... " Leo deducts. "But we have to check it out, if it's for real, we have to stop him," Donnie does a maneuver and the Battle-Shell rides in the opposite direction.

"Right about now, the turtles and their little friend should be heading off to investigate...they're so pathetically predictable and I am a genius!" Stockman laughs evilly.

* * *

Hun drives a high-tech car and parks in front of the warehouse where Karai and Mark are.

"According to the master, this should be the place," Hun mumbles as he pulls down an upper lever on the car ceiling. "No front door, no back door. No problem," steam poofs out of some pipes. The car bumper changes to be a pointy edge, sharp enough to destroy walls. Hun stomps on the brake as he starts driving into the walls of the warehouse. "Knock knock," the car crashes against the walls, destroying trucks inside.

Hun's car turns into a large hallway and two vehicles stand on his way, shooting at him with their cannons. The Battle-Shell parks in front of the warehouse and Amy and the turtles jump down.

"Something tells me this is it, guys," Donnie informs.

Something stomps in front of Bishop's office door. He lowers his glasses and the door is destroyed by Hun, driving his car.

"Huh, I didn't expect an answer so soon," Bishop comments. Hun pulls down a lever and the car drives full speed ahead to Bishop and two of his men. "Gentlemen, we have a train to catch," he says, pulling out a remote. He presses a button and a platform they're standing at lowers.

Hun tries driving at them, but the car drives right on top of the platform and, before he gets the chance to get off, a door in the floor closes above Bishop and his henchmen. Hun crashes against a wall and some barrels. He jumps off the car and runs to the door. Hun bends down to it and pulls.

Smoke from the door dissipates as the turtles and Amy jump up to him.

"Alright, Hun, you want a technology to track us?" Leo asks defiantly and they all pull out their weapons.

"Well, we're right here," Amy finishes. Hun glares at them.

"I don't have time for this," Hun growls.

"Make time," Raph growls back. Hun pulls off a gas tank from a wall and throws it at them. Leo, Raph and Amy dodge. He pulls the door open enough for him to enter and jumps down, the door closing behind him. They all gather at the door.

"How rude," Mikey comments. Amy flicks him in the cheek. "Ow,"

Bishop's train leaves.

"Move it out," Bishop orders.

"Yes, sir," the driver answers. Hun stands on the train tracks and glares.

"No!" he exclaims. A cannon turns to him and shoots blasts at him, but he dodges. He throws a device at the train, revealing it to be a tracker. A rocket pulls off the train and Hun backs away. "Aw, crud," the rocket is shot at him and he jumps back to the stairs where he had climbed down.

The turtles and Amy try opening the door, but everything blows up. The turtles and Amy cough for the loud explosion.

Hun breaks free of the rubble and sees his car destroyed by a beam. He cringes. He couldn't walk or run all the way to Karai and Mark, so he had to think of something else.

"Oh no, not my ride!" he yells, worried. He grabs a bag and pulls out a bracelet with the signal of the tracking device. "You won't get away so easily, Bishop," he growls and grabs both bag and bracelet. He walks out of the scene and steps to the Battle-Shell, opening the door. He finds Raph's Shell-Cycle. "Heh, looks like those turtles and their pink friend aren't so useless after all," he comments.

"Man, I think my concussion's got a concussion," Mikey comments as they all get up. They hear a noise and see Hun driving away on Raph's bike.

"No, NO, he's stealing my bike!" Raph exclaims, worried.

"Let's go!" Leo orders as they all enter the Battle-Shell.

"Hun stole my bike!" Raph growls. Amy sighs in irritation and smacks Raph in the head as Donnie drives.

"And he's wearing your helmet, Raph, nasty!" Mikey exclaims.

* * *

Back at Shredder's mansion, Chaplin is standing in front of Saki. "Excuse me, Mr. Saki, I set up the communication security system as you requested. And I found one unauthorized anomaly."

"Anomaly?" Saki asks curiously. "Replay for me this...anomaly." Chaplin pulls out his tablet and plays exactly what Stockman said.

"This is Hun. I am on my way to recover the device."

Saki realizes that Hun wouldn't have said it, he was too loyal. "Stockman..."

* * *

Hun uses the tracking beacon on the streets as he drives the Shell-Cycle, swerving to avoid the cars. He has a smirk on his face before looking down at the device. The subway train stops in front of two operatives of Bishop and the door opens. Bishop steps out. "Captain, we have an incursion at base Gamma. I want full security coverage. Get the bird in the air."

"Sir, yes sir."

A girl is walking with groceries in her arms. She wears purple converses, black leggings on her knees with embroidered fuchsia hearts at the sides, a white skirt with black stripes onto her thighs, a white long sleeve underneath a lilac short sleeve with a pink fluffy heart in the chest. Her hair is dark brown and wavy in a high ponytail with a lilac fluffy hairband and a few bangs fall off on her right, and her eyes are brown. She gets on her motorcycle after she puts her groceries away safely and speeds away.

Hun stops the motorcycle, looking down at the device as he's at a subway station. He revs up the bike and continues driving, only to be met with one of the agent's security helicopters. "Aw, crud." The chopper fires on its prey, knocking the man to the ground and destroying the Shell Cycle. Unfortunately, as the motorcycle is sliding, the girl with the bike is approaching. She gasps and jumps up, the motorcycles crashing into each other. She grunts as she rolls onto the street. Hun looks up from the ground and pulls out a S.A.M launcher from his bag, firing a missile at the chopper. It explodes and the debris falls onto the street. "Sometimes it's fun being me."

The soldiers stand guard at the door, waiting for Hun. He uses a machine gun to break the door and he fires at the guards.

The Battle Shell arrives and they pile out. Raph notices his bike and runs to it.

"Oh no, oh no! The Shell Cycle...it...it..." Raph screams in rage and the others cringe. Raph runs off, clenching his fists in anger.

"Slow down, Raphael," Leo calls out, "We'll go in-" the sound of Raph entering is heard. "Together," Leo sighs and Amy places a hand on his shoulder.

"His bike was destroyed, let him blow off some steam," she comments and he smirks, wrapping an arm around her waist. She blushes and Donnie hears a groan. He turns and sees the girl.

"Oh my Gosh!" He runs up to her and helps her up, her hair covering her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She mutters as she moves away her hair and the two blush as they look at each other.

"W-What are you?" She yelps as she backs away.

"No, no, it's okay, we won't hurt you," Donnie tells her and she looks at him, wanting to believe him.

"Trust me, they won't," Amy replies with a smile and she stands up.

"Name's Melina," she murmurs, hesitantly holding out a hand. Donnie smiles and shakes it.

"Donnie. This is my sister Amy and these are my brothers Leo and Mikey. Raph is inside blowing up a storm no doubt," he comments and she laughs, feeling more at ease.

"We should go get him..." Leo suggests nervously and they nod.

"I gotta get home. It was nice meeting you...especially you, Donnie," she replies, giggling and Donnie blushes at that.

"U-Uh, you too, Melina," he says, glaring as the others snicker. Melina waves as she gets her groceries and Donnie stares after her.

"Someone's got a cruuuush," Mikey sings and Donnie grunts in annoyance.

* * *

Hun enters the armory. "Bishop! I know you're here, Bishop!" Hun growls as he attempts to pull the elevator doors off. His sleeve has ripped. He manages to get one off and sees a shadow approaching. "What the-" Raph enters and attacks him. He crashes against the wall and Raph lands.

"That's for stealin' my bike!" Raph yells in anger.

"Get lost, turtle!" Hun tells him, "This ain't about you!" Raph turns and kicks him. Hun crashes against the other door, breaking it off. He turns and uses the door as a shield.

"And that's for trashing it!" Raph shouts, pointing one of his sais at him. Hun throws Raph off using the door and stands up.

"I said, stay out of my way, freak!" Hun states, swinging the door at Raph, who dodges. He throws the door and Raph backflips to the others. He pushes against the door. "I have no time for this!" He throws a bomb and before it hits them, Amy puts an ice barrier around them. Hun smirks and runs off. Amy drops the shield and they look up in exhaustion.

"Now, for someone working so hard to find us, he sure is doing a good job ignoring us," Mikey speaks.

"Hun does seem to be focused on something else," Donnie points out as he dusts himself off.

"Maybe...but what?" Leo questions.

"Something tells me it's really important if he's ignoring us," Amy murmurs in thought.

* * *

Hun enters a subway platform where Bishop's train is. He enters the train after checking to see if there was guards. He sees Karai and Mark, smirking. "Karai, Mark, I can't tell you how many times I wish to see you both...exterminated. But now, my life depends on saving yours...well, Karai's anyway."

"Hey!" Mark shouts in protest. Bishop attacks Hun from hiding, since he was underneath the floor.

"I'll hand it to you, you're persistent," He jumps up and knocks Hun out of the train. "But not exactly bright," he adjusts his tie, "Say goodbye." He closes the door and Hun looks up just as the train is leaving.

"No!" He shouts, since he knows that Shredder wouldn't be happy if he came back empty handed. As the train begins to depart, Hun chases after the train, running past Bishop to his surprise. He leaps and grabs a metal pipe, thrusting it into the track which stalls the train momentarily. The turtles and Amy see him stalling the train as they descend down the stairs.

"Now what's he up to?" Leo asks.

"Don't matter," Raph growls, still angry about his bike, "He's going down!"

They jump onto the top of the train and look down one of the windows. They see Karai and Bishop, who picks up a gun from the floor.

"Karai?" Leo asks in confusion.

"Bishop?" Mikey questions in surprise.

"Mark..." Amy murmurs and Leo growls in jealousy. Bishop leans out the train door as Hun is holding onto the pipe.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" He asks, pointing the gun at him. "Let me make my point a little clearer."

Hun pulls out the pipe and Bishop fires as the train starts to move again. Hun runs to one of the doors and punches the window, pressing the button on the door from inside. He looks down the hallway and runs to Bishop, wrestling with him. The gun fires at the roof and Mikey tumbles off the roof. Leo and Amy grab him by the arm and lasers are fired near the two Foot ninja. Bishop gets the upper hand as he knocks the gun to the force field, breaking it in half. He knocks it out of Hun's hand and Hun grabs Bishop's arms. Bishop growls and snaps his head, his sunglasses flying to Hun's face. He takes them and laughs, putting them back on before kicking Hun. He punches him and Hun crashes against a panel.

He grabs Bishop's leg, slamming him around. He slams him to a wall. "Alright meathead, you wanna play?" Bishop wraps his arm around Hun's. "Now we play for real," He twists Hun's arm and kicks him from behind. Hun crashes into a window.

"So, what do we do?" Mikey questions as they watch the fight.

"We let 'em take each other out," Raph answers.

As the two ninjas watch them fight, Karai gives Mark an angry look. "How could you turn your back on us?"

"You lied to me about us!" Mark points out, "I didn't meet you until I was 11, not way back then!"

"I could not inform you because my master did not want you to know!" She tells him.

"You don't know how it feels to have no past," Mark murmurs. There's silence until he flashes a smile at Karai, pressing his lips against hers. Karai pushes him away.

"How dare you kiss me!" She shouts before she kisses him back.

"I love you, Karai," Mark confesses and Karai gives a shocked look.

Bishop jumps up and kicks Hun. Hun turns around and strikes, but Bishop jumps away. Hun struggles to get his arm out of the door, since he's stuck. He pulls the door out and uses it as a shield. Bishop jumps on the door and lands safely. Hun screams in rage, standing up while holding the door above his head. He slams it down, but Bishop jumps through the hole and lands on it, the other end hitting Hun in the stomach. Bishop leaps and grabs a ceiling light, throwing it at Hun. He kicks it and Hun goes down. "You're finished and the lovely Karai and her prince charming are next." He throws the light at the trap and the two crash against it, their clothes hitting it. There's now tears in their clothes. Leo sees this.

"Karai's in trouble. At the very least, we have to get her out of there," Leo insists. Amy clears her throat. "Oh yeah, Mark too."

"Leo," Raph warns, stopping Leo from pulling out his sword.

" _Raph_ , they've done the same for us, we're getting her out!" Leo orders, pulling out his sword and Amy sighs at that. Hun tries to punch Bishop, who dodges. He ducks and grabs Hun's hair, throwing him to a pipe. He throws Hun to the deadly force field.

"I've...got to save...Karai and Mark!" Hun yells as Bishop inches him towards the force field. Karai and Mark look at him in shock. He was risking all of this for them. Raph jumps down from the window and kicks Bishop off Hun. He lands and sees the others joining in.

"You know, Bishop, you gotta be about the only guy I hate more than Hun," Raph spits.

"And that's saying a lot," Mikey comments. Hun stands up and Raph grabs him, throwing him to the ground.

"And _you_ owe me a new bike, fatso!" He says angrily before jumping to Bishop. He swings for a kick, which Bishop dodges. Mikey jumps on Hun to help Raph, who swings his sai, Bishop dodging each attempt. He spins his sai with one finger as Mikey jumps in, swinging his nunchuck. Bishop ducks and jumps away as Raph throws a sai. Raph swings Mikey by the leg so that he can kick him. Hun rushes to Bishop and punches, but the agent dodges yet again and throws Hun at Mikey. While the three are dealing with Bishop, Leo, Amy, and Donnie try to get the two Foot ninjas out.

"This train car's amazing," Donnie says in awe.

"Let's stay focused, Donnie," Leo tells him and Mikey lands at his feet. Leo jumps and pulls out his sword, swinging it at Bishop, who ducks and grabs Leo's sword from him. Leo rolls as he swipes and grabs it just before Bishop could strike him with it. Amy throws her sword at Bishop, but he knocks it out of the train.

"Shell," she mutters.

"Fascinating," Donnie murmurs in thought, "I've never seen anything so-"

"Time is of the essence, Donatello," Karai interrupts, Amy crossing her arms at her brother.

"Yeah, stop admiring," Mark glares.

"Uh, right. Sorry," Donnie says sheepishly. "Leo! We could use a hand." Leo kicks his sword out of Bishop's hand and Mikey catches it. Leo swings and kicks him. He jumps on Hun, grabbing his sword from Mikey.

"Your turn!" Mikey jumps on Hun, knocking him to the ground. He lands behind Bishop and Leo lands in front of Amy and Donnie.

"I need you to slice the upper ring..." He turns to Karai and Mark, who nod. "Now!" Leo jumps up and slices the upper ring. The shield drops and so does the ring, setting the two free. They jump out and run to the others, the two turtles and Amy following. Mikey spins his nunchucks and swings, Bishop avoiding it. Raph jumps in next with his sais, but Bishop is too fast for them. Karai and Mark land near him, swinging their weapons at him. Bishop grabs them from behind.

"I see you've decided to stretch your legs, my dear and her prince. Perhaps I will too!" He uses Karai's sword to block Raph's sai, throwing him away. Bishop blocks Amy's powers with the sword, swinging it back to her. Her hands are now frozen. He uses Mark's hand to punch Mikey. He knocks Donnie away with Karai's sword and blocks Leo's swords. Leo throws the sword away and prepares to strike Bishop, only for him to use Mark and Karai as shields. He gives a surprised look and Bishop pulls out a small knife from Mark's pocket, throwing Raph away.

He flips the two ninjas over him and they crash into Leo. He throws the knife at them and Mark rolls them out of the way. As the train continues to move, Bishop ducks from Donnie's staff and backflips. He jumps over Mikey swinging a nunchuck and adjusts his tie, ducking as Leo jumps. He uses his tie to trap Hun's arm. Mikey rushes over, but Bishop throws Hun into him again, knocking him back. Donnie is hit and Bishop pulls Hun to a pipe using his tie. He pulls Hun around, who grips onto the pipe. Donnie jumps over them and Hun is thrown into Mikey and Donnie.

He lifts up his tie, blocking Raph from above. He wrestles with Raph and Leo comes in between, slicing the tie. Karai and Mark pull out their weapons as Amy tries to unfreeze her hands to no avail. Karai spins her chain, swinging it at Bishop from behind, who ducks. Mark swings his sword and Karai throws her chain again, only for the chain to wrap around Leo's sword. Bishop leans against it and Donnie gives Raph and Mikey a boost. They kick Bishop away and he lands on the ground. He looks up to see Leo and Donnie above him and he rolls out of the way. He stands up, seeing everyone but Hun and Amy standing a few feet away from him.

"I see the odds have changed," he says, "but I never play the odds," he gets past everyone, running to the front of the train. A hatch opens and he pulls out a briefcase, smacking Hun with it. He crashes into the others as they try to get to Bishop. He runs to the control panel. "Oh, before I go, allow me to thank you, turtles and Amelia. Your DNA samples from the last time we met have put my research ahead 50 years overnight. Ciao," he waves a hand and pulls a lever. Smoke starts to appear, stopping them from moving further and the engine disconnects from the cars, leaving his enemies behind.

"Now that Karai is safe, I can finish you freaks and the street rat as a little bonus for the Shredder," Hun cracks his knuckles, but Karai and Mark kick him overboard. He hangs onto a pipe and watches as the train leaves. Leo walks up to Karai and Mark, who dip their heads.

"Thank you," Karai says before diving off the train. Mark is about to leave when Amy stops him.

"Wait...Mark, you don't look so good. Maybe you should stop doing whatever it is you're doing out there for a while," she tells him in concern.

"No, Amy. I'm this close to finding out the truth about my powers," he insists and before she can say anything else, he leaves, but not before melting Amy's restraints.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Raph mutters.

"I care about everyone," Amy retorts.

"Well, at least she said thanks," Leo murmurs and the train, or what's left of it, slowly rolls to a halt. Raph and Mikey jump off from the train.

"Oh, I can't believe I lost my bike!" Raph shouts in anger and disbelief.

"Look on the bright side, Raph," Mikey places his elbow on Raph's shoulder, who scowls, "You may have lost the Shell Cycle, but Donnie here gained a shiny new train car."

"Mikey, you're not helping," Amy comments dryly with a blank look.

"Can I keep it, Leo?" Donnie asks excitedly.

"If you can figure out a way to get it home," Leo tells him.

"Which hopefully does not involve pushing this thing," Amy comments.

* * *

Inside Shredder's mansion, Hun and Karai meet up with Saki. "My lord, thank you for sending Hun. He saved my life," Karai says, Hun looking proud.

"And what of Mark?" Saki asks expectantly.

"He is gone," Karai answers nervously, not wanting to tell him that Mark escaped.

"Well who needs him?" Chaplin questions bitterly and Hun kneels down in front of his master.

"I live to serve you, master," Hun says and Saki walks up to him.

"Good. You live...as long as you succeed," he turns to Karai as Stockman enters the room. "Did you retrieve the microchip, Karai?"

"No, my lord, but I did manage to get a detailed scan," she pulls out her ring. "We should be able to construct a prototype of our own."

"Which is obviously why I am here," Stockman says smugly, "You've finally seen the error of your ways and are going to let me do what I do best."

"No," Saki angrily informs, "Dr. Chaplin will create the prototype for the microchip. That is why _he_ is here." Two soldiers grab Stockman to his confusion. They bring him onto his knees and Saki approaches him. "I want to speak with _you_ about an unauthorized communication you made earlier today."

"I-I can explain everything!" Stockman pleads and Saki comes closer, "No! Nooooooo!"


	71. Reality Check

**Angel: Tomorrow is my prom, so of course, I won't be able to update anything then since I have appointments and such. Now onto questions! To Guest, they freed Amy when she was in the tower of Time Travails, it was just off screen. To ainmals1, I actually watched the whole 2003 series twice before deciding to make it my own story, and I watch the episodes as I type on YouTube. To Jenny, honestly, it can be any song during the times, I wasn't really thinking too much about the song, since Leo needed some way to recognize Amy from his childhood. To Eleanor, yes Amy will get a new appearance for the redesigns, but the last season, not so much. The only drastic changes they did was giving the Turtles pupils and the animation. To Brittany, like I said, subtitles in Japanese sucks and when you live with four other women, although one of them is temporarily living with me, it's hard to hear. And KS, stop worrying about it, we already discussed this woman XD**

 **Mikey's POV**

 _You are not gonna believe this one! I'm in a world where the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are Teenage Mutant Super Turtles! And Amy is one too! You heard me, Super Turtles! And I get to be a superhero. I climb using a rope while the others use their powers. All right, more like a teen sidekick. But I'm beginning to get the idea that the one really bad thing about being a superhero is that you always have to fight supervillains. A familiar looking villain laughs evilly after we storm into the room._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"Fantastic!" Mikey exclaims as he reads a Silver Sentry comic. "Incredible! Amazing! Ah, I love comics." Leo and Amy are training with Splinter in the dojo, both of them igniting the flame off candles with their swords.

"You want to know why I love comics, Leo and Amy?" he asks and both give an annoyed look, "I know you want to know. Come on, guess."

"Probably because of the superheroes," Leo answers as they both cut off the flames.

"Focus, Amelia and Leonardo," Splinter scolds as he watches them.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Mikey shouts, "Give the sword-wielding couple a prize! It's all about the superheroes! Superpowers, supervillains, super costumes! It's all just so amazingly perfect!"

"Mikey…" Amy warns.

"Michelangelo, enough," Splinter tells the youngest turtle, "Amelia and Leonardo are training. You may join them as you seem to have too much free time on your hands."

"Um," Mikey answers nervously, "I think I hear Donnie calling me. Coming Donnie!" He jumps off the couch and the lair starts rumbling. "Earthquake? Not again! Earthquakes always do something really bad in this city!" A rift rises from the water.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo questions as Donnie runs in.

"We've seen that kind of energy before," he points out and Ultimate Drako flies out of the rift.

"Drako!" Splinter exclaims.

"And the Daimyo's son," Leo finishes, "This is what we told you about, Master Splinter. They merged somehow, combined together."

"All into one ugly package," Raph comments as he walks out of his room, squinting at the light.

"Why did it have to be those two?" Amy complains.

"We told you we would return," Ultimate Drako says as the rift disappears, "We told you we would have our revenge."

"Revenge this, whack bag!" Raph yells as he runs up to him, spinning his sais. Ultimate Drako uses the time scepter to freeze Raph in mid kick. He grabs Raph with his tail and throws him to the pillar.

"As if you could simply fight us! We control time and space with Lord Simultaneous's time scepter! We are unbeatable," he declares.

"Someone quick," Donnie calls out as they jump up, "Grab the-" Ultimate Drako shoots bolts of energy that freezes them in mid-air.

"Now we will have our vengeance," he says. Ultimate Ninja glares

"Leonardo, destroy him first. He stole my queen," he decides.

"No, we agreed, the rat first then the Daimyo, your father," Drako answers as he looks at Splinter.

"Then Leonardo," Ultimate Ninja snares.

"They will pay, all of them," Drako declares.

"Yes, all of them will learn the meaning of suffering beyond time and space," There's a flash of light and Mikey screams. When the light fades, Mikey falls into the lair. He groans.

"Feels like someone used my head for a punching bag," he murmurs as he stands up. He looks around to see that he's not in the lair, it's updated and futuristic, as if he's in another reality. "Whoa, what happened? That Drako thing. Where is everybody?" He looks outside a window and realizes where he is.

"What…the…shell?!" He walks away from the window in shock. "This is crazy!" he runs to an elevator, panicking. "I have to find the others!"

"Do you require aid?" a disembodied computer voice asks.

"Who's there?" Mikey questions nervously. All he hears is a beep. "Where are you? Where…am I?"

"Error, you are here. Where do you wish to go?" the voice replies.

"Uh…" An elevator appears from the floor. He enters it hesitantly. "Wherever my brothers and sister are?" With that, the doors close and it drops at a phenomenal speed, taking him to a desert landscape. He turns around in surprise and exits the elevator. "No way…" He sees five people across from him, their backs turned to him.

There are four turtles and one girl. One has a blue spandex suit, another covered in slime, one wearing an orange sash and suspenders shaped like lightning bolts, and the last turtle has a purple cape with a red G on the back. The girl has her hair that is light blue and worn in thick curled drills. Her bangs are short and brushed to the side, while her long curly forelocks reach mid-torso. She wears a white and blue ribbon attached to a headband, sapphire earrings, and gains lipstick and eye shadow. She wears a flowing white outfit lined in blue with pale blue coloring on the inside, matching the bow sewn to the back of the torso and sleeve cuffs. Her dress is shaped to reveal a shorter blue and black dress over a white flowery petticoat. On each wrist is a white feathery wristlet attached to a blue strap, while she gains white and blue boots with pointed toe and heel. She also wears a snowflake necklace to match the snowflake emblem on her chest. She also has angel wings on her back.

They stand across their enemies, the Terrorkinetics, who are robots. "The final battle has come, super freaks. Nothing that lives can defeat the Terrorkinetics!" the leader declares.

"We'll see about that, Amorgga!" the turtle with the cape exclaims, "Super Turtles, count it off!" He takes out a whip and circles it around him, "Graviturtle!"

The turtle with the orange sash uses electricity to make himself fly, "Shellectro!"

"Griddex!" the turtle with the blue suit makes himself larger in size and height.

"Blobboid!" the turtle with slime forms into his turtle form since he was a slime puddle.

The girl with angel wings flies up, snow surrounding her, "Snowflake!"

"Let's take 'em, Turtles!" Graviturtle exclaims, pointing to the Terrorkinetics.

"No. Way," Mikey couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brothers and Amy are superheroes?!

"Attack!" Amorgga fires missiles from his chest at Snowflake and Graviturtle, which they fly past. Griddex punches away missiles with his arms while Blobboid makes a hole in his body, which flies to Mikey. He rolls away from the missiles. One of the Terrorkinetics fires a laser and Shellectro flies up using his electricity, firing it at the laser. Another Terrorkinetic jumps on Griddex and he tries to squish him. "Get off me, you little creep!" He looks down and notices a bomb on his shell.

"Oh shell!" he exclaims, trying to reach it. "This looks like an itch I can't scratch!"

"Griddex, shrink!" Snowflake shouts.

"Great idea, Snowflake!" he calls out as he shrinks and Graviturtle catches the bomb with his whip, throwing it in the air. "Then I'll catch it on the flip side!" Griddex slides over Blobboid and lands on top of the bomb, which heads towards one of the Terrorkinetics. When the bomb lands on it, Griddex jumps off. "And come home!" He shrinks back to his regular size as the bomb explodes. Amorgga fires missiles again and there's an explosion. Mikey leaps away and lands on the ground.

"This is out of control!" he exclaims. "This is-" he gets hit and he looks up to see a huge, animalistic robot. "Oh shell."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

Mikey is pinned by the robot. "Down, boy! Bad robo pooch! Bad!"

Snowflake comes up from behind and freezes the robot solid, throwing it away. "Wait, who are you? You're not supposed to be here," she murmurs in confusion.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," Mikey comments nervously. Missiles are fired at them and Griddex turns to them.

"Computer, freeze!" he calls out and everything stops except for the Super Turtles and Mikey, revealing that everything is a hologram.

"What'd you do that for, Grid?" Blobboid turns in protest, "I was just about to-" he notices Mikey. "Whoa."

Mikey waves with a sheepish smile. Shellectro, Graviturtle, and Snowflake fly above him. "Hey guys, what happened?" he questions. "What's up with the superpowers? Where's Master Splinter? Where's that…Drako Daimyo son thingy?"

"Is this part of the new hazard shell training program, Shellectro?" Graviturtle asks.

"I assure you, he's not part of any program of mine," Shellectro answers as the environment disappears.

"I'm not a program, I'm Mikey," the turtle insists. They give each other confused looks.

"He's infiltrated the Shell of Justice," Griddex explains, "We better scan him. This could be a trick."

"What? Grid, he may have infiltrated our lair, but I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," Snowflake protests.

"Shell, even when you're a superhero, your caring nature takes over," he comments and she crosses her arms sternly. "Fine, we'll just scan him…"

* * *

"Guys, that supervillain slugfest was awesome!" Mikey exclaims in awe as he's being scanned. "Are there any more supervillains? You have team-ups with other superheroes? Wait, do I have superpowers?"

"Scanners show him to be…normal. No superpowers, no flight, no ability to change. Just a…normal teenage mutant turtle," Shellectro explains.

"That's teenage mutant ninja turtle, Sparky," Mikey corrects. He suddenly begins to phase shift before he stops.

"What was that?" Blobboid asks.

"Hmm, there's a large amount of residual chronal energy in his cellular matrix," Shellectro answers, "I don't think he's from this time period. Maybe not even this dimension." Mikey starts shifting again. "And he's still in flux. I believe it's trying to put him back where he belongs."

"By sending me back home?" Mikey asks, distorted as he shifts back.

"Possibly," Graviturtle explains, "Or our dimension could be simply trying to erase you." Mikey gulps at that.

* * *

Later, Mikey is unstrapped as he faces the superhero team, sitting on the couch, "So if I'm not from here, then you guys aren't my brothers and sister, my real brothers and sister. And that means my siblings are still back in my world…fighting! I've got to get home! I've got to help my siblings and Master Splinter! How do I get home?"

"Well, how did you get here?" Graviturtle questions, crossing his arms.

"It was Drako! …And the Daimyo's son. He's this kind of Ultimate ninja. They got merged together into some kind of Ultimate Drako after I won the Battle Nexus Championship," he tries to explain but the others just give confused looks, having no idea what he was saying.

"Okay, uh, I don't think we have an Ultimate Drako in our flies," Shellectro answers, "Perhaps he has an analog in this universe," he walks up to the computer. "Shella Tron 1000," the computer starts up.

"I am at your service, Super Turtles," the same voice that Mikey heard from before responds. The icon from the computer manifests into their lair.

"That is so great. Donnie would love this," Mikey comments, "I mean, the Donnie from my world. Obviously, your Donnie already loves it already. Which kind of brings up a question that's been bugging me. If you guys are me, my bros, and my sis in this dimension, then which one of you is me?"

They give shocked looks as the four turtles look at each other and then at him.

"I'm…pretty sure it's not me," Blobboid denies.

"Maybe we should focus on the matters at hand," Graviturtle calls out.

"Where's your Master Splinter? You know, wise rat, walking stick? You should have one of those," Mikey ponders. Blobboid sighs sadly.

"We did, a long time ago."

"But he's…uh…he's," Shellectro tries to explain.

"We lost him," Graviturtle says.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I…poor sensei," Mikey murmurs in sadness.

"Look, we need to stay focus here," Graviturtle responds, "Shella Tron," the icon forms into a villain. "He wasn't the Transmogrifier?"

"No, but that guy looks wicked," Mikey comments. "But Ultimate Drako is kind of more…mango looking."

Then another villain appears. "What about the Brain Stone? He could harness that kind of energy," Shellectro explains.

"No, no, no," Mikey insists, "Maybe I could draw a picture or something."

Suddenly, something speeds past him. "Whoa!" he shouts, falling to the floor. He looks up to see a boy turtle and a human girl. The human girl wears a purple suit with a flower on her chest and white boots, gloves, and a mask. Her brown hair is in pigtails. The turtle boy looks almost like Graviturtle, but with a blue cape instead.

"Huh?" he asks in confusion and the two run up to Graviturtle and Snowflake.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" they exclaim, jumping up.

"Does he have superpowers?"

"Is he a superhero?"

"Why does he smell funny?"

The two pick the kids up, chuckling. Mikey looks between Graviturtle and Snowflake in shock. "What the shell?"

"Oh, these are our children," Snowflake chuckles, glancing at Graviturtle. "Penny and Ryan, but they call themselves the Super Twins."

"I have teleportation!" Penny exclaims.

"And I have super speed," Ryan says with a smile.

"Mommy, daddy, can we play with him?" Penny asks, pointing to Mikey and Snowflake shakes her head.

"No, no you cannot," Graviturtle explains sternly.

"And what did I say about doing that to strangers?" Snowflake scolds.

"Sorry, mommy and daddy," they murmur.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Mikey calls out, stepping up to them, not believing what he is seeing. "You guys are parents?!"

The couple look to each other before turning to him. "Well, yes. That's what happens when you're married," Graviturtle explains slowly as he and Snowflake hold up their wedding rings in confusion.

"You two are married?! Oh man, I can't wait to tease my brother and Amy about this," he murmurs.

"You two, go play," Snowflake tells the children as she pushes them away.

"Awww, mommy!" they whine.

"Listen to your mother," Graviturtle tells them teasingly and turns to peck Snowflake on the lips. An alarm beeps and Mikey starts to panic.

"Are we under super attack?" he asks and a hatch opens up from the top of the lair. A helicopter flies down in the lair and stops not too far away from them. Two guards move away before a woman steps out of the helicopter.

"Super Turtles, Megatropolis needs you. A doomsday device is set to go off in less than one hour." Mikey looks in surprise as he sees that it's April! "At that time, all life on Earth will be exterminated. You've got to hurry."

"April…?" Mikey murmurs, "Wow, this is so cool! Except for all life on Earth being exterminated."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo, taking a stance)_

"Alright, Super Turtles, I'll brief you as quickly as I can," April explains, "Your arch nemesis has made his move."

"We're ready, Mayor O'Neil," Shellectro tells her.

"Mayor O'Neil?" Mikey asks in surprise. "That is so cool!"

She turns to the helicopter, "Jones!"

"Coming, your mayorship," he calls out, revealing Casey wearing a suit, his hair cut and slicked back. He clumsily disembarks the helicopter, dropping his papers.

"Get it together, Jones," April scolds, "Time is of the essence!"

Mikey chuckles, "No one is ever gonna believe this back home!" He walks up to Casey as he picks up his documents. "Yo Case, how's it going? World in danger, time to kick some shell, right?"

"Actually, sir, violence is rarely the answer," Casey answers, which is not like him at all.

"…This is definitely a different dimension," he comments and April takes the papers from Casey.

"The Sliver has returned," she gives the papers to the superhero team, "We obtained these schematics of the tower where the Sliver plans to unleash his doomsday device."

"So, the Sliver's end game has begun," Graviturtle says, "Mayor O'Neil, the Super Turtles will stop him…this time. For good. It's too bad our partner team, the Super Girls, are in Japan saving a monster. We could've used their help on this one."

"I can always count on Megatropolis's most famous couple, Snowturtle," she winks at Snowflake and Graviturtle. "And besides, Custard, Sunny, and Milky Rose can handle that monster on their own."

"That sounds pretty wicked," Mikey replies, "Can I come? It would be my first save the world from an evil supervillain mission." He begins to phase shift yet again. "Whoa, it's happening again. I'm in flux! Ths is it, I'm going home! Thanks for everything! Wait'll tell the guys about this! Bye, bye now! See ya!" Except he stops phasing and stays put in the dimension. "Oh, guess I'm staying."

* * *

The Super Turtles and Mikey arrive. They jump out, running to the building.

"There it is, Turtles," Graviturtle says, "The Sliver's tower fortress."

"Whoa," Mikey comments in awe as he looks up at it. "So, uh, how do we get in?"

"We knock!" Shellectro exclaims, "Super Turtle style!" He uses his electricity to unhinge the doors, only for the defenses to spray something at him. Graviturtle pulls out his whip and wraps it around one of the dispensers. He pulls one up to the sky while Snowflake freezes the other one. Blobboid jumps up and uses his arms to stretch towards the other dispensers. He blocks them from firing and they explode.

"Guys?" Shellectro calls out as he's covered in sticky goo, "A little help here?"

Graviturtle spins his whip above Shellectro, removing the goo off him.

"Thanks, Grav," Shellectro replies and he falls hard on the ground. "Hey, watch the merchandise!"

"According to the mayor's schematic, that panel should house the power grid that controls the perimeter defenses," Graviturtle murmurs as he points to a panel above them. He turns to Griddex, "Think you can handle it, Grid?"

"Watch the master at work," Griddex answers as he grows, pulling the panel off with a laugh. He punches the control panel behind it and pulls out the wires.

"Front door's open, let's go," Blobboid says, but Graviturtle holds him back.

"Hold up, that one's a dummy. We want the real entrance. Up there," he points to the windows.

* * *

The Super Turtles and Mikey burst into the throne room. "Silver!" Snowflake shouts to someone sitting in a throne. The throne turns around to reveal a rat who is about five feet, has glowing red eyes, and armor. He laughs evilly.

"Welcome, my children," he tells them.

"No! It…it can't be!" Mikey exclaims in horror, realizing who the rat is. "Master Splinter? You guys told me he was…gone."

"No, we lost him…lost him to evil," Shellectro explains.

"Sliver, we stopped being your children a long time ago, evil one. Your madness ends here!" Graviturtle tells the evil rat.

"Am I the mad one, Graviturtle?" the platform in front of them opens up to reveal a bomb. "Behold, the end and the beginning!"

"The Penultimate Nullificator!" Shellectro replies in recognition.

"That's a cool name," the Super Turtles glare at him. "Uh, comic geek. Sorry."

"Silver, not even you would be so insane as to activate the Penultimate Nullificator!" Blobboid calls out. "It will destroy everything!"

"Not quite everything, Blobboid!" Sliver corrects, "Thanks to my modifications, only life outside my tower will be exterminated. We are safe."

"We'll stop you, Sliver!" Graviturtle tells him.

"I think not, my children," he answers, "For I know all your strengths…and weaknesses!" He presses a button on his staff and a green cage drops down on them from above. Shellectro tries to use his electricity to break through, only to have no effect.

"The cage is made of Utromidium!" Blobboid realizes.

"The only substance stronger than our powers," Shellectro says, clenching his fists.

"It's a barrier we can't pass," Griddex replies, "We're trapped."

"I should have seen this one coming," Mikey mutters, "Even Superman has his kryptonite." Sliver presses a button to lower the cage and they're engulfed in slight darkness. Sliver looks down at them.

"In time, my children, you will learn to follow me once more. Together, we will rebuild the world and rule it!" he laughs evilly.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

"Soon, my children, we will rebuild the world in our image!" Sliver exclaims from his throne as they sit in the cage with no way out.

"Look, can't you guys do anything?" Mikey asks them in exasperation.

"The Utromidium drains our superpowers," Blobboid answers.

"Utromidium. Stupid comic book weakness," he mutters and Snowflake glares at him.

"Excuse us for having a weakness," she retorts before he gets an idea.

"Wait a minute! We can't break out of this Utromidium jail cell, but maybe we can get the Sliver to let us out," he explains. As the Nullificator is almost two minutes away from destroying the world, Sliver waits.

"Um, excuse me!" Mikey calls out and the evil rat turns to him. "Master Splinter? Uh, I mean, the Sliver? I was wondering if I could talk to you in private. I'm not really with these other guys."

Sliver thinks about it before pressing a button. Mikey is lifted out of the cage, but is still trapped in a bubble. He gives a nervous sound as the bubble lifts up to Sliver. "Master, uh, Sliver, this is gonna sound weird, but I'm not from this dimension. Where I come from, you and me and my sibs, we rule the world!"

The Sliver rubs his beard in thought. "Another dimension?"

"Yeah, there we don't think like these chumps," the Super Turtles glare at him, "I'm loyal to you, to Master Splinter, to uh, Sliver, my father." He floats beside Sliver as he walks down the steps.

"How I have longed for my children at my side," he turns to Mikey. "Tell me more."

"Destruction, good. Humanity, bad. Wipe 'em all out, I say! Start over. That's what we did in our dimension. That's why I've come here to help you," he explains, but unknown to Sliver, this was part of the plan. Sliver presses the button on his staff and Mikey is set free.

"You would fight beside me?" he questions.

"Sliver," Mikey turns into Blobboid, "No turtle or cryokinetic would ever help you!" He stretches his arms out to grab Sliver's staff, who looks in shock. He pulls the staff to him and presses the button. The others are set free from the cage and they jump down safely.

"Your idea actually worked, ninja boy," Griddex comments in surprise.

"Can you believe it?" Mikey asks in response.

"Now," Graviturtle flies himself up with his whip, "Someone grab the Nullificator!"

"I think not!" Sliver exclaims as he stretches out his arm in slime to snatch his staff back. He now has green legs, a muscular arm, and a slime arm, having grown larger in size. He also has wings like Snowflake's. "Insolent whelps! You waste my time with this pointless exercise when you know my victory is inevitable!" He fires a laser from his staff and Mikey jumps away from it.

"You guys could have told me the Sliver has superpowers too!" Mikey retorts. Shellectro fires an electricity blast at Sliver, who uses his own blast against it. He uses his slime arm to push Shellectro against the wall.

"You were always slow learners," Sliver comments as he flies in the air.

"Maybe we just had the wrong teacher!" Griddex exclaims as he grows bigger. He tries to tackle Sliver, but since the rat is partially made of slime, Griddex phases through him and falls to the floor.

"Predictable as always, neophyte," he scolds. "Let me give you a hand!" He slams down on Griddex's back. "Now I have one final lesson to teach you!" he walks over to Griddex, but Graviturtle wraps his whip around his arm while Snowflake freezes the other one.

"Not so fast," Graviturtle calls out, "It's about time you learn a thing or two, teacher!"

"Like the Super Turtles never give up!" Snowflake shouts.

"Remember, children, I taught you everything you know about your powers," He slams his frozen arm to the ground, breaking the ice. He uses his electricity powers to electrocute the whip. Before it could hit Graviturtle, though, Snowflake pushes him out of the way and grabs the whip, getting electrocuted.

"Snowflake, no!" Graviturtle shouts in horror. He picks her gently and she groans, looking up at him. "Graviturtle...I have something to tell you..."

"No, don't say anything, Snow," he tells her.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Sliver, using this distraction, electrocutes him.

Blobboid charges at Sliver. "But not everything I know!" He uses his gravity powers to make Blobboid stick to the ceiling. He turns to Mikey. "And what are you going to do? No powers, no hope!"

"I may not have superpowers," Mikey retorts, "but I'm more than enough ninja to take _you_ down!"

Sliver throws electricity at him but Mikey jumps over him. He throws it at the pole Mikey landed on, but Mikey jumps to another pole. Sliver uses his slime arm, but Mikey leaps over it. He kicks Sliver in the chest in midair and he crashes on the stairs.

"You dare to touch me?" he questions angrily as he makes an electricity ball in his fist.

"Get used to it, master," Mikey retorts. Sliver charges at him again, but Mikey jumps past him.

"Fool, you cannot defeat me! I am-" He sees his staff gone. "What?"

Mikey smiles as he waves the staff in his hand and presses the button. Sliver looks up to see the cage falling towards him and before he can run away, he is trapped. Mikey walks up to him and backs away as Sliver tries to reach for his staff, but the cage hurts him. "You still lose, ninja," he tells him, "The Nullificator will still cleanse the world!"

Mikey starts to shift again. "Oh no, not now!" he turns to Sliver, "How do I stop the Nullificator?"

"Why would I design a way to stop it? It is justice, it is destiny! It cannot be stopped!" the others start to stand up. "But we are safe within my tower. We shall endure!"

"I can stop it," Graviturtle offers, "I'll fly up into the stratosphere."

"But it'll take you with it!" Griddex argues.

"Grav, you can't do that! What about the kids?" Snowflake tells him.

"She's right! There's got to be another way!" Mikey runs to the Nullificator, still shifting. "Sliver said he modified the thing so it would only work outside the tower. What if we switched it so it only works inside?"

"That just might work!" Shellectro exclaims and flies over to it using his electricity. "I can reprogram it electronically!" He places his hands on it, surrounding the building with the electricity, which doesn't affect anyone. "That's it! You did it!"

"Now, let's get out of here!" Graviturtle shouts and they walk up to Mikey.

"Sorry guys, looks like I'm already on my way. Out of this world. If they write a comic about this, make sure they call me The Turtle Titan!" He fades away and The Super Turtles escape the building, with Sliver screaming. The building disintegrates, taking the evil Sliver with it.

* * *

The Super Turtles, Penny, Ryan, Mayor O'Neil, and Casey are with a statue of Mikey.

"He was a stranger from a strange land, and yet Michelangelo a.k.a. The Turtle Titan was one of us. Truly, our brother in arms and in spirit," Graviturtle says as he holds Ryan. He wraps an arm around Snowflake's shoulders, looking down at her womb with a smile.

"Will we ever see him again, mommy?" Penny asks.

"I don't know, Penny," Snowflake tells her, "I truly don't know."


	72. Across the Universe

**Angel: Prom was fun! :3 To JBF007, Leo's just jealous because he cares about Amy. To Guest, that is up to you guys on who Snowflake's baby will be and what powers he or she has because guess what, we're never seeing them in an episode again :3 To Bajy, I'm saying this now, Amy's gonna end up with Leo because if she was by herself, that'd be a whole episode and I don't have any ideas XD And lastly to Starfire, it's 7:14 pm over here, so I don't have any inspiration at the moment...XD**

 **Raph's POV**

 _I drive a motorcycle. Get this, I am racing pro bike. Thing is, this ain't no shell cycle, it's a planet race and these babies are so high octane they require two riders. The other thing is, these aren't your average racetracks, it's a hostile alien world. Aliens chase after us. With some unusual obstacles. I drive on the track with some twisted trees on either side. When you race as a planet racer, winning is one thing. Surviving is another._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Raph pulls apart the panel from his bike, using a drill to tighten the bolts. "There, that oughta lighten the load," he gets on the bike.

"That's a die cast aluminum frame," Casey calls out as he wheels his bike next to Raph's, "It's already light."

"Well now it's 18 ounces lighter, givin' this Shell Cycle a death of an edge," he comments, since his previous Shell Cycle was destroyed by Hun. Casey takes the drill from him.

"You're dreaming, after I tweak the throttle response on this baby, you'll be spitting its dust for a week," he bends down to work on his bike, but Raph snatches the drill from him.

"Not after I tighten the shift linkage," he replies and Casey takes the drill from him again.

"Not after I modify the compression ratio by 3 percent." The two glare at each other and they turn to their bikes. Raph glances at Casey.

"Hm, compression ratio. Good idea." The lair starts to rumble and some of the ceiling crumbles down in pieces. "What the shell?" A big light appears from the hallway. "Casey, stay here!" Raph runs off and everyone looks at the rift in the air.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo asks.

"We've seen that kind of energy before," Donnie tells them. Ultimate Drako appears from the rift.

"Drako," Splinter murmurs.

"And the Daimyo's son. This is what we told you about, Master Splinter. They merged somehow, combined together," Leo explains as he covers his eyes and Raph runs into the room.

"All into one ugly package," he comments.

"Why'd it have to be those two?" Amy complains.

"We told you we would return. We told you we would have our revenge!" Ultimate Drako says.

"Revenge this, whack-bag!" Raph shouts as he pulls out his sais, jumping up to kick Ultimate Drako, who freezes him in midair with the time scepter. He grabs Raph with his tail and knocks him back into a pole.

"As if you could simply fight us! We control time and space with Lord Simultaneous's time scepter. We are unbeatable!" Ultimate Drako replies.

"Someone quick," Donnie calls out as they jump up, "Grab the-" Ultimate Drako freezes them all with the scepter.

"Now we will have our vengeance," Ultimate Drako declares.

"Leonardo, destroy him first," Ultimate Ninja spits, "He stole my queen!"

"No, we agreed, the rat first then the Daimyo your father," Drako reminds him.

"Then Leonardo," Ultimate Ninja says with hate.

"They will pay, all of them," Drako starts.

"Yes," they say together, "All of them will learn the meaning of suffering beyond time and space." There's a flash of light and Raph ends up falling from the sky. He screams and lands on an alien planet. He opens his eyes and they widen when he sees he's not at the lair. Raph stands up, giving a shout of surprise at his surroundings. It's a desert-like environment.

"Where the shell am I?" He asks himself and cups his hands near his mouth. "Master Splinta! Leo! Amelia! Wait a minute, where's that Drako ninja freak? He had the time scepter and...and where'd that bozo send me?" He hears revving and looks back to see smoke in the distance. "What the?" A group of planet racer bikes plummet down from the mountains behind him, heading straight for the confused ninja! One of the bikes notices him on the screen, which has two pilots.

"Falcon, someone's on the track!" A girl with blue hair reports.

"Hoooollllyyy sheeeeell!" Raph shouts, running away. All the bikes successfully dodge Raph, but bike 23 crashes in the effort. He lands safely and stares at the bike in front of him. Walking over to the bike, he steps on the wheel and looks over the bike. "What's the big idea?" He demands, "Can't you see I'm walking here?! Huh?" He sees that the two riders are injured. He jumps down. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Not for long," Falcon groans and as soon as he says that, a group of hungry four-legged beasts are charging straight for them.

"Uh oh, I take these aren't friends of yours," Raph comments nervously as Falcon struggles to stand up, holding his arm.

"We gotta get out of here," he crawls to the bike and presses a button. The bike stands up on its own and Falcon picks up his partner. He turns to Raph. "Can you ride?"

"Can I ride?" Raph questions in response, looking at the bike in awe. As the beasts come for them, Raph does his best to put the unconscious riders onto the back of the vehicle. "Hang on, cuz we are gonna..." He stops as he looks at the controls, which are, unfortunately for him, all buttons. "Let's see," he tries to start it, to no avail. "Okay, I give up, how the shell do you start this thing?" He looks back in panic at the beasts.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sai and takes a stance)_

Raph frantically tries to start the bike. "Come on, come on, start!" All of the buttons light up. "Lights, that's good. Now which one is go?" He hears the beasts growl. "Aw shell." Just as the creatures are about to pounce on the bike, Raph finally manages to get it started. He rockets the vehicle forward and drives up a mountain, landing on the other side safely. He rides on some rocks before landing on the ground again. He laughs and manages to drive the bike over a gap. Falcon looks back and turns to Raph, who is smiling.

"Not bad."

"Brace man, this is the ultimate challenge. One planet, three days, five racing machines as Race Commissioner Morrey has promised, anything can happen on the hostile world Laotora. Just ask Godman Falcon of Team Fitts, whopping apple two minutes behind the others on this day one of the USB or a charity race event," someone announces.

"Rub it in, why don't ya?" Falcon mutters bitterly and Raph stops the bike.

* * *

In the infirmary, a robot holds a part of the bike, which is damaged. "And these servos, they burnt out. That not good for impellers, they crack. I'll need to be replaced. Lois subframe, two very bent."

"Can you get the bike back on its wheels by the next race?" Falcon asks the robot.

"Alright, but it's gonna be tight."

Someone appears on a video comm. He has pinkish wrinkled skin and blueish clothing. "I'm sorry to break this to you, Falcon, without bringing in another team to replace you, Team Fitts is out."

"Commissioner Morrey, you cannot disqualify us!" Falcon argues, angry.

"You can't ride without a navigator," Morrey states, since his partner has a broken leg, unable to continue the race.

"But it wasn't our fault!" Falcon protests.

"Let it go, Falcon," his partner calls out, "It's just a charity race. It doesn't count toward the championship."

"No, I'm finishing this race even if I have to navigate the bike myself," Falcon states.

"Ha! Then who would be your pilot?" Morrey retorts, pointing a finger at him.

"Hmm," Falcon turns to Raph who is sitting in a chair. "Him!"

"Me?!" Raph points to himself in surprise.

"Him?" Morrey and his partner ask.

"Trust me, he can ride. He's got the balance of a messy machine. Your people, Methania. It's amazing," Falcon explains.

"It's against the rules, but...since this isn't an official USB RA race, I'll make an exception," Morrey answers before cutting off the call.

"Look, I'm sorry you beefed it on account of me," Raph says, "but I can't stick around. My brothers, sister, and Master Splinter are probably in trouble. I gotta find a way back home."

"I know, I know, you told me," Falcon tells him, "You don't even know how you got here, but now that you jammed _me_ up, you think you're just gonna bail?"

"I'm really sorry, but...I gotta get home!" Raph replies, starting to walk away.

"Wait. Raphael," Methania calls out and he turns to her. "Maybe we can help you. My uncle is the premier subspace temporal mechanics theorist in this sector. If there's a way to get you back, he'll figure it out. We'll take you to him... _after_ the race."

Seeing no alternative, Raph dips his head, "Okay, deal. Count me in."

* * *

The area is icy the next day. "Good morning, all beings and life forms. This is Nobby Bloe, bringing you day two live from the crew frozen waste course." Raph, Falcon, and the other racers drive out from the stations. "The dropoff is complete, racers moving to the starting grid. As for us, we'll be relocating to the minister."

Bike 6 drives past Raph's bike, spraying snow at them. "Gonna beef it again, Falcon?" The driver mocks.

"Hey!" Raph shouts before turning to Falcon. "Friends of yours?"

"That's Tripper Nitro and Jag Maggiore of Team Koyoshada," Falcon explains, "Watch out for them, they don't play nice." All racers appear at the starting line.

"The flag is up, they wait for the signal," Nobby announces, "And..." The green light flashes, "They're off!" As soon as Raph starts, Falcon sees something on the screen.

"What? I got a nikon already? A 40-foot drop into the ice tunnels," he reports.

"Good, I gotta make up for that lousy start...my sista would love this track," Raph comments and the bikes drop into the tunnel. Falcon gets another notification.

"Got another caution," he explains, "There's subterranean life down here."

"What kind?" Raph questions.

"Worms!" Falcon tells him.

"What?" They drive into a dark tunnel, the camera following the action.

* * *

"Worms, Commissioner?" Nobby asks, on board the Stadium Ship. "Just how big are these worms?"

"Well, they dug those tunnels, that's all I know," Morrey replies.

"We've got to stop the race!" Nobby is about to press the button to notify the audience, but Morrey grabs his wrist.

"Absolutely not. Ratings are up because this is the most hostile planet we've ever raced. A little danger never hurt anybody," Morrey states.

"Sounds like you're hoping someone gets hurt," Nobby points out.

"Never," Morrey answers innocently, "but make sure your race cams keep up with the action, just in case."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

They zoom through the tunnels, Raph's bike speeding by other riders. They come up to a three-tunnel intersection. "Which way? We got three tunnels ahead," Raph asks.

"Uh, uh," Falcon looks at the map, "Middle!" As they are near the entrance, a giant worm with a mouthful of fangs pops out and attacks! Falcon and Raph give a shout of surprise.

"I mean left!" Raph makes a sharp turn for the left tunnel with the giant worm in hot pursuit. The rest of the bikes go through the middle tunnel. Raph struggles to steady the bike through the slippery ground.

"Okay, those ain't your average snake crawlers," Raph comments.

"Somebody should have warned us!" Falcon yells and bike 6 zooms up from behind. "Hey, look out!" It crashes into their bike and Raph tries to ride the bike.

"I can't hold her!" Raph shouts. "There's no traction! We're going down, Falcon!" Both vehicles crash to the ground. Nitro activates his stabliziers and the bike stands up. "Oh, that's your nitro toward the hydraulics knows when he slammed us! We got no stabliziers." Raph and Falcon get out of the bike.

"Then we gotta lift it ourselves," Falcon replies and they hear the worm growling. The camera appears just before the worm does and the camera cuts off from the race.

"Whoa, massive worm alert!" Nobby exclaims as he is watching, "That thing just ate one of our race cams!" He sees the worm from another camera, "And it's not looking good for Team Vincent Koyoshada!" Methania gasps as she watches from the infirmary. "They better get their bikes and gear fast!"

Falcon and Raph struggle to push the bike and the turtle looks back, seeing the worm approaching. The worm slams down on the ground, cracking it a bit. "Nitro, give us a hand!" Raph calls out, but they take off just as the worm closes in. "Okay, think fast, think fast," he says to himself and looks down at the crack underneath him. "Where's a trapdoor when you need it? That's it!" He pulls out his sais and jams them into the ice floor. This creates a fault line. "Get on!" He and Falcon climb into the bike, the worm closing in on them. Raph stabs his sai once more and the ice breaks through, allowing them to escape.

As they fall, the bike lands on its wheels and they're off again. Unfortunately, the worm breaks through, following them. "Way to race, Raph," Falcon tells him.

Suddenly, Raph starts to phase shift. "Raph?"

It doesn't last long and Raph shakes his head, regaining control. "Whoa, what was that?"

* * *

Morrey steps out from the elevator, talking on the phone. "No no, double the moxie. I want tomorrow's race heavily promoted, if you think today is intense, we're gonna send the ratings through the roof! The ad money is gonna flood in."

"What exactly is going on here, Commissioner?" Methania interrupts, walking with a crutch having regained her feet.

"Something bothering you, Methania?" Morrey questions.

"Giant ice worms?" She demands.

"That was a surprise to me as well," Morrey tells her, "but everyone was aware this was a harsh planet. And I have your signed waivers to prove it. Now move aside." He walks past her.

"I'm sure the race council would like to know you're turning this event into a death match," Methania threatens.

"Be careful what you say, Methania," Morrey reminds, "You might hurt my feelings. And don't forget, you need my approval if you ever want to race again."

* * *

Back inside the ice tunnel, Raph comes across to a jump, narrowing his eyes. "Give it a gyros on high fret, we got some maneuvering to do!" He calls out.

"You got it!" Falcon answers, "We'll be out of the glacier in five seconds. Better pick up speed."

"Why?" Raph questions.

"There's a bit of a jump," Falcon answers sheepishly, "Full throttle, Raph!"

"Already on it!" Raph replies and jettisons out of the mountain tunnel – only to reveal a miles-deep cavern beneath. The worm follows them, but plummets into the cavern. Raph successfully lands on the other side of the ravine, back in the race.

"You'll be relieved to know we picked up signals from both Teams Koyoshada and Fitts," Noddy reports, "They're on the move, though Falcon is way off course." He hears the door and looks to see Methania.

"At least they're okay, huh Methania?"

"Yes," she walks up to him, "Say, uh, Nobby, we've known each other a long time. Please, tell me the truth. What is the Commissioner up to?"

"What I know and what I can prove are two different things, Methania," Nobby answers.

"I think there's a way to get proof," Methania explains, "but I'll need your help." Nobby gives a thoughtful look. She did have a point...

* * *

Outside, Team Fitts is getting just back on track. "Come on Raph, we've got a lot of time to make up," Falcon reminds but Raph begins to phase from the reality again, this time completely unable to pilot the bike. "Raph?"

"This ain't good!" Raph exclaims, "It's like I'm fading away!"

"We're drifting, get control!" Falcon tells him.

"I...I can't! I can't grab hold of the bars!" With no one steering, the bike begins to shoot into the misty emptiness as it plummets over a ravine.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff and takes a stance)_

As the bike continues to fall, Raph tries his best to grab a hold of something, but he is still shifting. He regains solidity and grabs the controls. "That's better, hang on!" He uses the jagged ice outcropping as a ramp. "Get ready for a little off-road action, Raph style!" He jumps the bike back on course and over the other racers. "Alright!"

Team Koyoshada gives a shocked look. "What the?"

"Unbelievable! Somehow, Team Fitts has not only got back on course, but they gained the lead! And Team Fitt's in first!" The crowd cheer, including Methania. Raph takes the bike to the mechanic, both him and Falcon getting off and taking their helmets off their heads.

"What happened to you out there?" Falcon asks Raph, referring to his shifting.

"I don't know," Raph tries to explain, "It was kind of the same feeling I had when I got here, like...like I was being pulled out of something."

"Oh, you can't abandon me now, we're in the middle of a race!" Falcon argues.

"Hey, it's not like I have any control over it!" Raph retorts and the mechanic robot descends down from the stairs.

"Racing good, track not so good. Nice that you lived, though."

"Thanks Muk. Better check her over top to bottom, she went through a lot," Falcon answers, walking away with Raph.

Muk looks over the bike, which is smoking. "You think? Alright."

* * *

The next day, the track is in an alien rainforest. "Good evening, all beings and forms. And welcome to the third and final race of this planet racers' charity event. Coming to you live from the moonlit rainforests of the Torah." A ship drops down and the racers speed off once the doors open. "And there's the dropoff, with sinking sludge pits waiting for them, the last thing these racers need to worry about is the mysterious mutt riders I hear are cannibals. Good thing Commissioner Morrey has somehow convinced to allow us passage through their land. The flag is up and they're off!"

The bikes race through a swampy area, Falcon getting an alert on his screen. "A caution area. Zero visibility through the sludge pits."

"Zero visibility?" Raph repeats and they race into a foggy area.

"Instruments only, I'm raising the chasis to great the speed up, we'll make it," Falcon reassures as the bike rises a bit. Raph smirks and they drive past a river, not noticing a group of Mud Riders on flying Manta-Beasts come out of hiding.

"A new caution," Falcon reports.

"What?" Raph asks.

"The Mud Riders, they're attacking!" The Mud Riders swoop in to attack another team.

* * *

Inside the Stadium Ship, Nobby and Methania see the commissioner walking through the hall. "Alright, Nobby, there he is. Keep your race cam on the action, but out of sight," Methania tells him and starts walking over to Morrey.

"Race cam two online," Nobby says as the cam follows Methania. "And ready to go live, Methania."

"Commissioner!" Methania calls out, "Commissioner Morrey!"

"And now let's go live to race Commissioner Tangent Morrey for a few comments," Nobby turns on the camera and it starts to record.

"Why are the Mud Riders attacking the racers?" Methania demands.

"How should I know?" Morrey claims, "They gave us permission to race through there."

"No they didn't!" Methania argues as Morrey looks down at his phone, "I checked." Morrey gives a look of shock and turns to look at her, the camera moving to his head. "Their response was no and they threatened retaliation for anyone who dares to invade their forest," she reveals the treaty.

"Where did you get that?" Morrey asks, snatching it from her.

"You sent our riders out there, knowing they probably wouldn't survive?"

"Well, look at it this way, they're giving their lives for a good cause," Morrey tells her.

"What cause? Your ratings?!" Methania questions in anger.

"Those ratings are gonna keep planet racing going for a long time, sweetheart, so we lose a few racers, big deal! They're a dime a dozen, I'll get more and-" he notices the camera. "Huh? What? The race cam! Um, clearly the Mud Riders are, uh, acting like savages, having changed their minds and attacking our races. I promise to personally look into it." The damage, however, has already been done.

"And I imagine the race council will be looking into Commissioner Morrey's plan and racing ethics, but right now let's check back in our embattled racers."

Raph and Falcon are right in front of Tripper Nitro. "So how we doing, Falcon?"

"Hustling, Nitro's gaining!" Falcon notices the bike behind them. Raph revs the bike and they jump over a gap. Team Koyoshada races past them.

"See ya at the finish line, losers!" The drive laughs and unknown to them, the Mud Riders were waiting for them as part of their trap. One of them knocks down the bike with a spear.

"You were warned, but still you trespass on our land, outworlder!" One of them shouts, "Now you will pay!" They close in on Tripper in anger, spears in hand. Raph and Falcon arrive, seeing Team Nitro's predicament.

"We have to help them!" Raph says, feeling honor-bound for some reason, even though he knew that Team Nitro were not the best team to be racing against.

"Forget it, you got a short memory," Falcon reminds, "They left us for worm food, remember?" Raph stops the bike and jumps off. "Raph, get back here! What about the race?" Raph doesn't listen as he runs back to the riders. Tripper backs away in fear and Raph jumps in front of him, quickly defeating three of the Mud Riders. He turns to Tripper.

"Get on your bike, now!" He yells.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tripper answers as he runs to his bike, Raph holding off the Mud Riders as best as he can. Tripper looks back at him with his navigator.

"Why is he helping us?"

"Who cares? We got a race to win."

Raph defeats the last Mud Rider and runs back to the bike. "Nitro's taken the lead, you're a fool Raphael," Falcon complains.

"It was the honorable thing to do," Raph argues and starts the bike, taking off.

"There's no room for honor in racing," Falcon points out.

"Winning without honor is not winning," Raph growls before slapping his forehead, "Jeez I sound like my lovebird Leo and ice princess. They really are a good match."

Raph closes in on Nitro. "Finish line is just beyond the farms. First one through that gap cinches the lead," Falcon tells him. They manage to take the lead.

"And here comes the frontrunners down to a stretch! It's Team Fitts! No, it's Team Koyoshada! It's..." Raph takes the lead just in time to win the race! "Yes! Fitts takes the cup in the USB AR charity race event!" Raph and Falcon wave to the crowd, who cheer.

"Not bad," Falcon comments as Team Nitro come to a stop, glaring at them. Tripper throws down his helmet in anger. Raph jumps down from the bike and Falcon follows, taking off his helmet. He holds out his hand and the turtle shakes it. "Way to win a race, partner."

Raph begins to phase out again. "H-Hey, it's happening again. It's pulling me away from here."

"Raph, listen, just remember...that if you do nothing else in your life, you were once a planet racer. Not everyone can say that."

Raph smiles and places his ghostly hand on his shoulder. "And you can remember, race with honor." With that, he disappears for good, the location unknown.

"I'll remember, Raph. Winning without honor, that's just not winning." He waves to the cheering crowd.


	73. Same as It Never Was

**Angel: Umm, there's only one child mentioned here, and it's explained why the other turtles didn't have children in this universe, so that answers Sakura's question...and why would Amy be turned into a little girl if she was separated with the others? I don't get that...**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

 _It's raining in New York, where everyone is wearing coats with no smiles on their faces. "Attention, servants of the Shredder," Karai's voice says and they look up to see the Foot symbol on the TV screens. "Your Lord and Master will now address you." The Shredder appears on screen._

" _For those of you who are still living under the illusion that you will have freedom, know this: My armies have exterminated the last pockets of resistance and I now control the entire planet. The traitorous Utrom scientists I have captured are completing a colossal transmat device. With it, I will send forth my armies and enslave the stars, one world after another. There is no hope. There is only the Shredder." They walk away._

" _Remember, the Shredder is always watching," they hear from Karai._

Donnie is talking to April from his computer as he looks over schematics. "Donnie, it's hard to believe you actually traveled through time like that," she comments.

"I know, April. It's wild, isn't it?" Donnie replies. "But it really was the year 1406 and we were there, all because of the time scepter."

"Well, anything's possible," April accepts, "I think Uncle Augie's artifact taught me that."

"I know," he answers, "I was going over some of your uncle's calculations and-" the lair starts to shake and he cringes. "I think we're having an earthquake!"

"Nothing's happening over-" His computer shuts down due to the shaking and he runs away as the minor explosions. He stops running when he sees the rift opening up from the water.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo demands.

"We've seen that kind of energy before," Donnie points out. Ultimate Drako appears with the time scepter.

"Drako!" Splinter exclaims in recognition.

"And the Daimyo's son," Leo finishes, "This is what we told you about, Master Splinter. They merged somehow, combined together."

"All into one ugly package," Raph comments as he squints his eyes, running out from his room.

"Why did it have to be those two?" Amy whines.

"We told you we would return," Ultimate Drako tells them as the rift disappears, "We told you we would have our revenge!"

Raph narrows his eyes. "Revenge this, whack-bag!" He leaps up to kick Ultimate Drako, who freezes him with the time scepter. He knocks him into the pole.

"As if you could simply fight us! We control time and space with Lord Simultaneous's time scepter! We are unbeatable!" he shouts.

"Someone quick," Donnie yells as they jump up, but are frozen with the scepter.

"Now we will have our vengeance!" Ultimate Drako exclaims.

"Leonardo, destroy him first," Ultimate Ninja decides, "He stole my queen!"

"No, we agreed. The rat first, then the Daimyo your father," Drako argues.

"Then Leonardo."

"They will all pay, all of them!"

"Yes," they say together, "All of them will learn the meaning of suffering beyond time and space!" The bright light appears like it did with Mikey and Raph, Donnie landing on the ground of the lair. Dust covers the air and he stands up, ready to fight Ultimate Drako. He gasps in confusion as he sees that the lair is completely abandoned and trashed.

"Huh? Master Splinter?" his voice echoes throughout the lair. "Master Splinter? Leo? Raph? Mikey? Lia? Anybody?" There is no answer as his voice echoes. It's as if they weren't here.

Donnie knocks down a door from the elevator and looks around the garage, the same state as the lair. "The entire lair is trashed, even the warehouse. Huh?" he looks to see the Tunneler, which seems to be in good shape. "The Tunneler still looks like it's in one piece, but this place feels like it's been abandoned for a long time. None of this makes any sense," he walks outside the warehouse and hears a helicopter. He covers his eyes as he's engulfed in the spotlight.

"Attention, citizen. Place your hands in the air and drop your weapons!" a voice calls out to him. "Repeat, hands up and drop your weapons." Donnie cringes as he does as he's told. He notices the Foot Clan emblem on their uniforms and narrows his eyes, preparing to face them.

Shuriken suddenly stop in front of their feet and they look up to see a shadowy figure. "On the roof! Get a light on him! Open fire, open fire!" They fire lasers at the figure, who runs past them and jumps off the roof. Donnie turns to glance at him, but he couldn't see him since he was in the shadows. The figure hides behind a car and the Foot chase after him, firing at the car until it's trashed. One of them inspects it before the hood pops open, making him crash into another one. The figure jumps up, avoiding the lasers and disarms the rest, knocking them out cold. He swings his nunchuck and Donnie recognizes his savior.

"Mikey…?"

Mikey throws some soldiers into the hood of the car and pushes one into the hood before closing it. He puts away his nunchuck, but one of the helicopters catches sight of him. Mikey flips and grabs a dropped gun, firing at the cars. They explode and Mikey fires at another helicopter until it swerves out of control, crashing to the ground. Mikey slowly lets go of the gun and Donnie walks up to him.

"Mikey, am I glad to see you!"

Mikey stares at him for a bit. "So, it's really you." He steps out of the shadows. He's missing most of his left arm and appears to be much older. He also sounds deeper. "You came back."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

Donnie notices Mikey's left arm. "Mikey! Your-your arm. What happened to your arm?"

"You're the one that's got some questions to answer. Where the shell have you been all these years?" Mikey demands.

"All these years?" Donnie asks in confusion. Mikey is confusing him for the Donnie of his time.

"You've been gone over 30 years, Donatello," Mikey tells him.

"30 years?" Donnie asks in surprise, which meant the time was 2035. "It can't be!"

"Can be and is," Mikey answers, "We thought you were dead. How the shell could you just abandon us like that?"

"I didn't," Donnie insists, "I'd never abandon you guys. One minute, we were all in the lair together, the next minute I woke up here. I don't know how."

"So, the turtle with the big brain doesn't have all the answers," Mikey retorts. "Who'd have thunk it? But we can't talk here," he steps behind in the shadows, "Come on."

* * *

Foot soldiers run across the rooftops for patrol and they patrol the streets as well. A blimp flies above, Karai's face on it. "Always serve the Shredder. He is your lord and master. Serve the Shredder and live." Donnie and Mikey run in an alley that wasn't covered by security, Mikey opening the sewer grate.

"Where are we going, Mikey?" Donnie asks.

"I'm taking you to Master Splinter," Mikey explains.

"Are Leo, Lia, and Raph with him?" he questions and Mikey turns to him in disbelief.

"You kiddin'? Leo, Amy, and Raph aren't with anybody anymore…well, except Leo and Amy." He jumps into the grate and Donnie wonders what he meant by that. He jumps in after him.

* * *

"Beware what you do," Karai warns to the city, her voice echoing. "The Shredder is watching, always watching." The two turtles appear at a sewage plant and there's a patch of trees behind it.

"Where are all the people?" Donnie ponders as he sees no one around.

"You mean the ones that survived?" Mikey responds as they run into the patch of trees. "They're forced to work 18-hour days in the Shredder's labor camps. No one's allowed out at night." He stops and moves away some branches sticking up in the ground.

"What happened between Leo, Lia, and Raph?" Donnie had to know. He knew his brothers fought, but they usually let it go, not hold a grudge about it for years, assuming that happened. And Amy…was Amy. He knew she would've fixed it by now.

"Let's just say they got in a big fight a long time ago," Mikey answers and they start to run again. Donnie starts to phase shift and stops running.

"What the shell?" he asks, distorted. He stops shifting and he shakes his head, following after Mikey.

"When you never came back, Donnie, well…everything just…fell apart. We were a team. Without you, it just didn't work." He turns to him. "Guess we really needed that level head of yours."

"How is that possible?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "What about Lia? Surely she'd help them!"

"Amy…Amy fell apart when you left. She's not herself anymore. Some good came out of it, she and Leo got married before Splinter…well. But there was one thing…she can't have kids."

Donnie's eyes widen at that and they stop walking. Master Splinter didn't seem to be anywhere. "Master Splinter?" he asks Mikey. He points towards a wooden pillar.

"He's over there." The pillar…is a grave. With Splinter's name and his staff leaning against it. Donnie gives a shocked look. Master Splinter…was dead…?

"No," he walks over to the grave and kneels down. "Master Splinter is…no!" He slams his fist against the ground, heartbroken.

"Master Yoshi used to bring him here to the park, back in the day," Mikey says solemnly, feeling remorse. "It's not the safest place, but it's where Sensei wanted to be buried."

Donnie turns to him sadly, "H-How?"

"A couple years after you disappeared, Master Splinter gave his life protecting the four of us."

Donnie squeezes his eyes shut at the recent news. "I can't believe this place. It's all…so horrible."

"You'll get used to it," Donnie looks towards the ground. "Besides, what can you do? It's the way it is."

"It's not the way it was," Donnie insists, "Maybe I can't change the past, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to change the present. We've got to face the Shredder and take him down!"

Mikey chuckles in amusement, "We tried…too many times."

"We're going to try again, Mikey," Donnie tells him in determination. This shouldn't be their future. A world where the Shredder rules the world and Splinter is gone? No way should that even be considered an option.

"You got a plan?" Mikey asks.

"I'm working on it," Donnie walks up to him, "but we're going to need Leo, Lia, and Raph."

"That's a tall order, Donnie," Mikey murmurs, "but I think I know somebody that can help."

* * *

The team gathers around in the secret Resistance base. "Resistance team 7, this is Ops. Proceed to target."

An older April looks over blueprints. She has gray hair and she's starting to get wrinkles. She turns to one of her soldiers, as she is the leader of the army. "Take this to Angel, her commandos will have to destroy that fuel dump before it gets moved on Friday," she hands a piece of paper to the soldier and he salutes her.

"Yes sir!"

"Yo, rebel leader," Mikey calls out and she looks to see them. "Look what the cat dragged in."

April walks up to them.

"April?" Donnie asks happily.

"Donatello, you came back!" April exclaims, overjoyed as she hugs him. "Splinter always said you would. Casey and the others too."

"Where are Casey and the others? That big bonehead," Donnie asks. April and Mikey share solemn looks as she looks to pictures of them, implying the worst…

"Well, well, well," Stockman's voice is heard as he wheels in. "Donatello." His eyes widen.

"What the?" He pulls out his weapon and prepares to attack.

"Looking younger than ever," Hun is confined to a wheelchair with Stockman's jar attached to his left shoulder. Hun's hair is starting to look white, the top of his head gone. Stockman's brain looks shriveled. "And how do we look? Just another one of the Shredder's apropos punishments. Don't be impolite, Hun. Say hello."

"Greetings, Donatello," Hun greets.

"Relax Donnie," April stops him, "They're on our side. We saved them from being executed about five years back."

"Donnie?" a voice speaks. Donnie turns around, seeing someone he didn't expect to see: Melina.

"M-Melina?" he asks in disbelief. She's starting to get some wrinkles and her hair is slightly grey.

Melina's eyes fill with tears as she runs up to Donnie and hugs him tight. He, utterly confused and blushing deeply because of the closure, hugs back. Melina pulls away as she stares into Donnie's eyes.

"Where have you been all these years?" she asks with a broken voice.

"I..." Donnie tries articulating a word, but Melina then presses her lips to Donnie's into a kiss. His eyes widen.

Mikey clears his throat in signal that it's not the time for kisses. Melina pulls away.

"Melina, what was...?" before Donnie can even finish, she slaps him.

"How could you leave? You left me all alone after our marriage and...our son was destroyed."

"S-Son?!" Donnie asks in amusement, yet confusion. Melina sighs as she turns to a door where she had came from.

"Mason!" she calls out. A boy of around his early 20's walks from that door. He has Melina's hair and Donnie's eyes. Donnie gapes at him. "Mason...your father," she gestures to Donnie. Mason looks at Donnie with a glare.

"How could you?" he asks angrily. "After all those years you left, you just come back and expect us to welcome you with our arms wide open?!"

"I...Melina...Mason..." Donnie stammers.

"You never were my dad...and you better don't expect me to act as your son," Mason spits, walking away. Donnie looks sadly at Mason.

"Him growing up without a father...hurt him a lot," Melina clears out sadly.

"This life is worse," Hun comments as he wheels up to them, "I wish I'd been put out of my misery."

"And I wish that you had been put out of MY misery, you miserable misanthrope," Stockman retorts. Donnie walks up to the pictures of his friends. What world was he in…? A world without Ann…Lily…Casey…Melina…

"April, there's got to be a way to end all this," he insists, "Can you get Leonardo, Amelia, and Raphael to meet me?"

"I can try," she answers, "Amy's not too hard…wherever she is, Leo's with her. They've always stuck together all these years, even when they found out she was infertile."

* * *

Karai, who now has gray hair, walks up to Shredder and bows before him. She now has two swords. "My lord, I bring news."

Shredder is behind his room, a large shadow in the doorway. "Speak, Karai."

"Our enforcers were in a skirmish near the turtles' old lair. Sensors have identified the attacker. It is the turtle Donatello," she reports.

"So, the prodigal son has returned. Excellent. I want Donatello's head brought before me with or without his body."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo and takes a stance)_

One of Shredder's blimps flies over the city as it's nighttime. In an abandoned museum, a figure in a black coat and a figure in a pink coat run into the abandoned building. Leo is heavily scarred and blind. Amy has cut her hair to shoulder length and she's wearing a purple top, black pants, and camo boots. She has fingerless gloves on her hands. They pull out their weapons and turn to another guest: Raph. He's missing his left eye.

"What the shell are _you_ two doing here?" Raph demands.

"Raph?" Leo asks in surprise. "April's guys didn't say anything about _you_ being here."

"Oh, what's the matter Leo and ice princess? I remind you how you made us abandon Master Splinter when he needed us most!" He pushes Leo and Amy.

"It's what he wanted, Raph!" Amy shouts.

"To save us! If we had gone back there, we would have all been destroyed!" Leo finishes, the bad blood boiling from the past years.

"We could have saved him!" Raph argues.

"You know we couldn't!" Amy explains angrily.

"He was gone!" Leo tells him, but Raph couldn't accept that.

"No!" he pushes them away.

"Alright, Raph, we're through talking! Let's settle this once and for all!" Before they can fight, Donnie knocks the two turtles to the ground, leaving Amy unharmed. She gasps as she sees him.

"Donnie…?"

"Leo, Raph, Lia, we need to talk," he puts away his bo staff and holds out his hand to the two. They let him help them up. "I'd never hit a lady."

"Donnie? No way!" Raph hugs him and he gives a surprised look. Raph never hugged anyone.

"Donnie!" Amy hugs him. "You're back…you're back!" Donnie chuckles as he hugs her back. No matter who she was, she always had that enthusiasm.

"I can't believe you cut your hair, I almost didn't recognize you," he jokes and she rolls her eyes.

"Donatello! You're back! I don't believe it!" Leo comments happily.

"Believe it," Mikey says as he walks up to them along with April, "And Brainiac here wants to go up against the Shredder."

"We've already tried it, Donnie," Leo explains, "How do you think we lost Casey and the others?"

"The Shredder's palace is surrounded by an army of Foot police," Raph adds.

"And Utroninators," Amy deadpans.

"And Karai Legions," Raph finishes.

"You can't even get inside to fight him," Leo replies.

"And if you could, you couldn't beat him," they look to see Hun and Stockman. "The Shredder's new exosuit is stronger than ever. I should know, I designed it." Donnie glares at him.

"It's impossible," Leo explains.

"Can't be done, Donnie," Raph says solemnly, "It's hopeless."

"I don't know what happened to you guys, but the turtles and Lia I knew believe that nothing was ever hopeless," he clenches his fists before putting hands on their shoulders. "Please, we can do this." Leo, Amy, and Raph look at each other before shaking hands.

"Alright, Donnie," Leo speaks, "We'll do it one more time, but please, tell me we have a fighting chance."

"I've been working up a plan," he explains, "Do we have any hardware? Exosuits? Anything?"

"Well, we captured a Karai Legion bot that Dr. Stockman has been modifying," April answers, jerking a thumb to Hun and Stockman.

"Good, that's a start," he replies, "And there's something we'll need from the lair."

"The lair?" Raph asks in surprise, "It got wasted years ago."

"What could be left?" Amy questions.

"Not all of it," Donnie tells them, remembering something he saw in the lair that wasn't completely trashed.

* * *

Utrom slaves fly over Shredder's lair. Karai walks into the room and bows in front of Shredder. "Master, the Utrom slaves have finished building the transmat. It will be operational in two hours."

"Excellent," he tells her and the Tunneler erupts from the ground floor. The door opens. "Who dares?" Mikey steps out first before Leo, Amy, and Raph follow him. Donnie is wearing an exosuit made from the Karai Legion bot and he jumps in between his siblings.

"Can the Shredder come out and play?" he calls out teasingly.

"So," Karai moves away from the door as it opens, "The turtles and Amelia have reunited." His armor is massive and dramatically bladed. His Utrom self is wrinkly and his skin has faded, located in the proper head spot of a Shredder helmet. "It is 30 years overdue, but I will finally out an end to your pathetic lives!" His armor shakes the floor as he steps out of the room.

"Shredder," Donnie growls, "your reign of terror is over!"

"Legions," Karai calls out, "Attack!"

The Karai Amazonian bots run around Donnie and he narrows his eyes. "Destroy them all!" The bots deploy their weapons and jumps towards them.

"For Master Splinter!" Donnie shouts, firing weapons from his suit that take out the bots. April steps out from the helicopter, a weapon in hand as she jumps down, firing left and right. Hun jumps out of the Tunneler.

"Hun, stop!" Stockman protests in panic and fury. "What are you doing? We're supposed to stay in the Tunneler!" Hun looks around before wheeling to Shredder.

"Master, please," he begs, "Take me back."

"What?" Shredder asks in surprise.

"I'll serve you! Please," Hun insists.

"Hun, what are you doing?" Stockman argues.

"Exterminating you two traitors will be an added bonus to today's great victory," Shredder declares, raising his foot above the two.

"Aw, crud," Shredder crushes them with his foot, smiling. Leo, Amy, Raph, and Mikey are surrounded by Karai Legions.

"Come on," Mikey tells them, "We gotta buy Donnie a little more time. Keep the bots busy!" He runs up to a bot and fights it with his nunchuck. He ducks from its sword and wraps an arm around his chain. He throws the robot over his shoulder and jumps over a silver bot, kicking at one behind it. He lands safely as he is surrounded yet again. He stands up as more surround him. "Donnie! Donnie! I'm-"

Slices are heard.

"Mikey! No!" Donnie shouts.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Amy flies in front of the logo and releases snow)_

"Mikey! No!" Donnie yells as Mikey lies on the floor dead. The Legion bots run up to him. "You'll pay for this, Shredder!" he exclaims as he pushes past the robots. "If it's the last thing I do, you will pay!" He fires his lasers at Shredder rapidly and in rage for Mikey. When he stops, he raises a wary eyebrow and a hand grabs the arm of his suit from the smoke. Shredder lifts him up.

"Thirty years and this is all you have? Truly pathetic," he spits, ripping apart the arms of the suit. Donnie screams as he lands on the floor. "Disgusting creature." He kicks Donnie away from him, which Leo and Amy notice.

"Donnie!" Leo and Amy shout, jumping over a Legion bot and slicing one off. Amy cuts off the control panel of one and Leo sees Karai running up to him, sword raised. They block blades with her.

"I beg you," Karai pleads, "Leave this place or you will force me to do that which my duty commands."

They get into an intense fight with her. She pushes them to a display case and they crash into it before landing against the wall. Amy rubs her head.

"Not this time, Karai," Leo explains, "This time you have to make a choice!"

"Once and for all!" Amy shouts as they jump over her. "Don't you remember Mark and Jared? They lost their lives making the wrong choice! And now you'll have the same fate!" They pick up discarded arms of the bots and use those as weapons against Karai. Eventually, they throw her over their shoulders and she lands roughly on the floor. The two pick up their swords using their feet and catch them in their hands.

"We're sorry, Karai," Leo murmurs, "We never wanted it to be this way." They raise their swords above her, a Legion bot behind them. Leo slices it behind them and Karai uses this distraction, picking up her sword. Amy gasps as she realizes what she is about to do and she holds her hands out in front of Leo. He hears a slice behind him and he turns around in shock to see Amy falling to the floor in front of him. His eyes widen as he realizes what happened.

She took the hit for him.

"Ames!" he shouts in agony. "NO!" he kneels down in front of her and she coughs up blood.

"I'd…rather take the fall for you…than to see you hurt…" she murmurs out of breath.

"N-No…n-no, you'll be fine. Y-You'll be fine," Leo stammers in sadness, tears streaming down his face for his wife. Amy reaches up and places his hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry…that I couldn't give you children…" she tells him as she tries to save her breath.

"No, no, no, no, no! You're everything I could ever want," Leo cries as he brushes away a bang. "Please…p-please don't leave me!"

"Leo…I…lo…ve you…" she breathes as blood tickles down her mouth and her eyes close. Leo sobs onto her chest as he holds her tightly. The love of his life…the only one who stood by him…gone, just like that. He only has a chance to hold her cheek before Karai slices Leo in the back and he gasps.

"Forgive me…Leonardo," Karai murmurs.

"I'll see you soon…my love," Leo whispers to Amy and briefly kisses her on the lips. "I love you too…always…"

"Leo! Ice princess! NO!" Raph screams in rage and he tackles Karai, who kicks him to a display case. She runs up to him and he throws a piece of glass at her. She slices it and he manages to kick her to the ground. He leaps up to kick her, but she slices him in the stomach. He manages to crawl over to Leo, who is dead on top of Amy.

"Leo…sis…" he staggers out as he reaches a hand out to them before he falls, touching Amy and Leo's hands slightly as he dies. Karai stares at the three in slight regret.

"Karai!" she looks over to April and Melina, who share a missile launcher on their shoulders. "End of the line," Melina growls. Karai charges at her and April and Melina fire the missile at her, something she couldn't simply cut. Karai struggles to get up and April and Melina narrow their eyes at her.

"Master…I am finished," she falls, dead. Shredder laughs as Donnie stands up.

"You are the last of your kind, Donatello," he tells the turtle and looks up at one of the Tunneler's jets. Shredder grabs him by the suit's shoulders. "And now, I will crush you like the insignificant worm that you are!"

"You always did claim victory before you actually won," Donnie spits, "This whole attack was to get you in position to do this!" He presses a button from his suit and chains come out from the Tunneler. It wraps around Donnie's suit and the Shredder's.

"What? What is happening?" Shredder demands and the energy drill turns on. Shredder is being pulled towards it. "No! I am the Shredder!" Donnie slips out of the suit just in time as it tears him to shreds. He reflects on this alternate future.

"It's done."

April and Melina drop their missile launcher and look up at him as he walks past them. "My siblings, my poor siblings," he laments. "This world, this future, it's a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare, Don," April replies.

"But you, Leo, Amy, Raph, and Mikey," Melina continues and he squeezes his eyes shut at that since he was gone in this universe and now his siblings are. "You gave us back our future."

Just as Donnie begins to collect his thoughts, he begins to shift through time once more. "April! Melina! It's happening again! Something's pulling me away! It's stronger this time!"

"Donnie! Remember! There's always hope! No matter what!" Melina calls out. Once he disappears, they both speak softly. "...And thank you." They are now alone to rebuild the world and the sun rises on a new day for New York.


	74. The Real World Part 1

**Angel: To Sakura, it's been so long since I've seen Teen Titans, the only episode I remember right now is the one where Robin had to go on a date with Kitten to her prom XD So it's not ma fault. Just so you know, I will be gone the next two days because of a senior trip to Universal Studios! Yay :3 I'll update on Sunday.**

 **Amy's POV**

 _In the past 24 hours, we've been attacked by enemies we thought were long gone. Leo, Usagi, and I climb up the building in black suits. Then transported to a strange new world and we have no idea what's become of the rest of our family. To top this perfect day off, the only ally Leo and I have in this whole mess is about to be executed. Usagi and another warrior, a friend of ours, gets taken away as Leo and I peek from the ceiling. Do you think normal people ever have days like this?_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Splinter watches as Leo and Amy start their training. "Falling rain kata," they say as they swing their swords.

"The way of harmonizing oneself in action. This is the spirit of yardo." Leo and Amy extinguish some candles with their swords. "The mind, body, spirit, and weapon, working in harmony. Balance is all." They take out more candles and Mikey looks from the couch.

"I love comics," the two blink at his interruption. "You wanna know why I love comics, Leo and sis? I know you wanna know."

"Michelangelo, enough," Splinter scolds, "Amelia and Leonardo are training. You may join them as you seem to have too much free time on your hands."

Mikey cringes and looks at Donnie, who is talking with April. "Um, I think I hear Donnie calling me. Coming Donnie!" he runs off. The lair starts to shake and the ceiling crumbles.

"I think we're having an earthquake!" Donnie calls out. A rift appears from the water.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo asks.

"We've seen that kind of energy before," Donnie points out and Ultimate Drako appears with the time scepter in his hand.

"Drako!" Splinter realizes.

"And the Daimyo's son," Leo tells him, "This is what we told you about, Master Splinter. They merged somehow, combined together."

"All into one ugly package," Raph comments as he arrives from his room.

"Why did it have to be those two?" Amy mutters.

"We told you we would return. We told you we would have our revenge," Ultimate Drako tells them.

"Revenge this, whack-bag!" Raph yells and leaps in the air, but Ultimate Drako freezes him with the scepter. He throws Raph with his tail and he lands roughly on the floor.

"As if you could simply fight us! We control time and space, with Lord Simultaneous's time scepter! We are unbeatable!" Ultimate Drako exclaims.

"Someone quick," Donnie calls out as they jump, "Grab the-" Ultimate Drako freezes them all with the scepter. "Now we will have our vengeance."

Ultimate Ninja glares at Leo. "Leonardo, destroy him first. He stole my queen."

"No, we agreed, the rat first, then the Daimyo your father," Drako argues.

"Then Leonardo."

"They will all pay, all of them."

"Yes," they say together, "all of them will learn the meaning of suffering beyond time and space." Energy compasses them in a flash of light. Leo wakes up.

"Drako!" He turns to see a purple and dark spotted creature. "Drako?" the creature looks at him weirdly before running off. He stands up as he finds himself in a hole, a grassy field on top of a hill above him. "Master Splinter? Guys?" he asks, looking around. He stops when he sees Amy lying on her side, her back to him. "Ames?" He runs up to her and shakes her gently. "Ames, wake up. Ames."

She opens her eyes and gasps, standing up. "Leo? Where are we? What happened? Wait, where's that Draco…ninja…thing, whatever it is."

"I don't know. I'm just glad you're okay. Come on, let's get out of this hole," he tells her, taking a hold of her hand. They walk out of the hole and look to see a house on the hill. "Okay, Drako appears in the lair, then the lair goes away…"

"Or maybe we went away," Amy realizes.

"This looks like feudal Japan," Leo says as he looks towards a village. Amy explores their surroundings.

"We have to find the others. Drako could be-" Two horses suddenly stop in front of the two and the riders are thrown off their horses.

"Are you alright?" Amy asks the riders in concern.

"You came out of nowhere and-"

"Ninja scum!" the cat swordswoman shouts as she pulls out her sword. Her long hair is black, part of it tied with a white bow, and her eyes are brown.

"What?" Leo and Amy asks in confusion.

"You won't have him! I don't care how many ninja clans come," she declares.

"Ninja clans? Have who?" Leo asks in utter confusion.

"I think you should calm-" Amy tries to tell her, but is interrupted.

"You will not live to see another sunrise! So swears Tomoe Ame!" she exclaims, charging at them.

"Stop!" the two shout, waving their hands. "We don't wanna fight you!" They back away from a slice and duck. She raises her sword above them and they block her with their swords.

"We're not your enemy," Leo insists and they push her back. She growls as she inches towards them and they back away.

"Ninja distinct!" she yells and they reluctantly fight against her before knocking her down. They throw her sword near her and she backs away in fear. They walk up to her and she holds out her hands.

"Please, if you both have any honor in you, ninjas, spare my lord. Take me instead," she begs.

"We'd like to think of ourselves as honorable and ninjas," Amy holds out her hand to Tomoe, who looks in surprise before she takes it. Amy helps her up.

"Forgive me. I am shamed by my actions," she tells them regrettably, "I mistook you for-" They hear a groan.

"Huh?" Leo asks as they look towards a panda child that is lying on the ground.

"Lord Noriyuki!" Tomoe exclaims in worry and kneels down to him, "My lord!"

"Who are you guys?" Amy questions and she turns to them.

"He is Lord Noriyuki, head of the Geishu clan," Tomoe explains, "I am his retainer, Tomoe Ame."

"Wait," Leo realizes, "you don't by any chance know a samurai named-" The ground starts to shake and they look to see large moles surrounding them. Amy and Leo prepare for battle, pulling out their weapons as the moles burrow their way to the couple. They block one's claws and jump away, surrounded by moles as they pop out of the ground. They do a handstand and leap as the moles try to grab them from the ground. Leo kicks one away while they're in the air and Amy throws an ice blast at one. Two more jump to them and Tomoe runs with Noriyuki, only to be attacked. She pushes one away and when another one pops in front of her, she is startled and lands on the ground, letting go of Noriyuki. Leo jumps on one.

"What is going on here?" Amy demands and Tomoe defends herself while she's on the ground.

"The Mogura Ninja have come for Lord Noriyuki!" she calls out and sees a mole jumping towards her. "We must protect him!" She throws him off and into another one behind her. Noriyuki gets surrounded and the two offworlders jump to him, kicking two away. Amy grabs Noriyuki close to her chest and jumps away from a mole. Tomoe Ame is surrounded by five moles and they dig around her. She shouts in surprise as the ground starts to claim her.

"Tomoe Ame, no!" Noriyuki shouts, the two holding him back and she is dragged into the dirt. Leo and Amy try to dig her out, but there is no sign of her.

"No!" A hand pops out of the hole and they jump back in surprise. Three moles jump out from the ground, but out of nowhere, arrows are launched towards them. They look to see Usagi and Gennosuke on horses! Usagi yells as he jumps off his horse and rolls, knocking down two ninjas. He moves away from another one as he lunges at him and Usagi kicks him down. He jumps into the ground, disappearing. Usagi turns to the other two and they dig off, escaping. He gives an angry look.

 _(11, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sai and takes a stance)_

"Usagi!" Leo and Amy exclaim in surprise.

"Welcome to my world, Amelia-san and Leonardo-san," he greets with a bow, "Your presences are as fortuitous as they are mysterious." Gennosuke approaches with Noriyuki. "Lord Noriyuki, I am pleased you are safe," he puts away his swords.

"Indeed, thanks to these kame ninjas," he replies and the two bow.

"Usagi, what just happened here?" Leo asks curiously.

Gennosuke spits to the ground, "Ninja treachery," he chuckles, "No offense."

"Some taken," Amy retorts as she crosses her arms at him.

"Amelia-san and Leonardo-san," Usagi explains, "Lord Noriyuki has been targeted for assassination by a rival, Lord Hebi. Hebi has decreed that whichever ninja clan eliminates Lord Noriyuki will win his favor. The attacks have been relentless," he bends down and feels the dirt, sniffing it. "Only Tomoe Ame's skill and honor have saved her lord from the ninja. Tomoe Ame's sacrifice will not be in vain." He turns to the two. "Gen and I will escort Lord Noriyuki to the capital city of Edo. The Shogun is expecting him and Hebi would not dare his continuous attacks under the Shogun's watchful eye. And on the way, Amelia and Leonardo, you can both tell us how you came to be here." He leads Noriyuki to a horse.

* * *

As the sun sets next to them, they ride horses on a mountain. Well, Amy flies since there was only two horses. One for Usagi and Leo, the other for Gen and Noriyurki.

"Then we woke up in that valley. Next thing we knew, we were fighting alongside Tomoe Ame against those Mogura ninja," Leo finishes explaining to their friend.

"Drako," Usagi sneers, "I had hoped we had seen the last of him."

"Well we're living proof that we haven't," Amy mutters.

"We have to find Master Splinter and our brothers…and the Daimyo," Leo replies. "Drako and the Ultimate Ninja both want revenge against the Daimyo…the Daimyo."

"Wait a minute!" Amy realizes the same time as him. "Usagi, the Daimyo's war staff can send us home."

"If we can get to the Battle Nexus, the Daimyo can open a doorway to our world. I think I can remember the chant that opens the doorway to the Nexus, but our brothers helped us with the symbols," Leo explains.

"I know the ritual," Usagi tells them, "I will help the both of you in any way I can, as soon as Lord Noriyuki is under the Shogun's protection."

"Hey, maybe we can help you," Amy offers, "After all, we owe you one for helping us at the Battle Nexus."

Usagi smiles up at her. "I will accept this deal, Amelia-san. You two lovers seem to be more in sync than I had believed."

Amy blushes and looks at Leo to see him blushing a bright red. He glances up at her.

"Ames, aren't your wings getting tired? You've been flying ever since we left," he says in concern. She waves him off.

"I'm fine," she tells him, smiling gently.

"Get down, now. And that's not a request," he teases. She sighs in slight defeat and flies down in front of Leo. He hugs her from behind as she steadies herself and he rests his chin on the top of her head. He kisses her forehead gently and she blushes, looking up at him with a smile. Leo pulls her close protectively.

* * *

Tomoe Ame is thrown to the ground in a fortress. There's a large snake coiled up in the room. "The Geishu Lord should be on his knees before me, not thisss girl."

"My lord," a cat ninja approaches the snake, "We had Noriyuki, but there was…interference."

"Usssagi," the snake hisses in realization.

"Show yourself, Hebi!" Tomoe challenges. The snake, Lord Hebi, uncoils himself and slithers towards her. "You will be very ussseful, Tomoe Ame," he surrounds her with his body, "Oh yesss, I know of you and that you are dear to your Lord Noriyuki. Your presence will deliver Noriyuki right to me as well as Miyamoto Usagi," He turns to his aid, "Chizu!" Another cat ninja appears from the shadows, a sword behind her black hair. She wears a red bandana.

"My lord," she bows.

"Your Neko clan will deliver a message to Miyamoto Usagi for me," Hebi demands, "And if these ninjas from the kama clan interfere, eliminate them."

* * *

Leo, Amy, and their companions arrive at a cliff on their way to Edo. Leo steps on the edge as he looks down to see a flowing river.

"This is the way to Edo?" he asks in disbelief.

"It's a shortcut," Gen explains.

"Your shortcuts will be the end of us, Gennosuke," Usagi comments, "Come, let us head back the way we came," The Neko ninja approach them from behind. Usagi, Amy, and Leo pull out their swords as the ninjas surround them.

"It's an ambush," Leo says.

"We're trapped," Amy replies as she looks around. Usagi gets into battle and kicks away a ninja before battling with another one. He kicks him away as more approach. Noriyuki runs away screaming as the others fight around him. Leo fights off two ninjas. Amy sees this and sweep kicks the ninja she's fighting hard. She backflips over to him and kicks away a ninja. Gen leaps and stabs his sword to the ground, causing an avalanche for some ninjas. They fall into the water below.

"Whose idea was this, anyway?" Gen asks as he fights some ninjas. Usagi ducks from a sword.

"Yours!" Usagi exclaims, "You and your shortcuts!" Noriyuki looks in shock as Leo and Amy protect him. Leo is tackled by a ninja and he raises his sword above him, only to be punched. He spins around, dizzy, as he falls. Leo looks to see Amy smirking.

"Leonardo-san! Amelia-san!" Noriyuki calls out and the two turn to see ninjas approaching the panda child.

"Hold…on!" Leo says and throws a ninja into them. They crash to the ground and Amy sighs in relief. Chizu watches from a cliff above.

"Order the ninja on the path to pull back and the arch to move forward," she tells one of the ninjas as she walks away. Usagi swings his leg to kick a ninja while Gen ducks from multiple blows. He uses his head to knock the ninja out. They hear a horn in the distance and the ninja flee.

"What is this?" Usagi asks in surprise, since he had never seen enemies flee.

"Cowards," Gen laughs, but Amy and Leo are skeptical.

"I don't like this, guys," Leo calls out.

"Something's up," Amy finishes. Five ninjas hold bows and arrows, preparing to fire. Leo and Amy look up nervously.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

They look up at the ninjas. "There's only one way out," Usagi explains, glancing behind them at the river. "When it's somewhere wet."

They dodge the arrows as they back away. "Wait, you're joking," Gen dismisses. "I hate waterrrr!" he shouts as Usagi pushes him to the river, jumping after him. Leo and Amy dodge the arrows with their swords before Leo grabs Noriyuki and Amy, jumping into the river. Noriyuki screams as Leo shields him and Amy. They land in the water and follow their two guides to a path away from the arrows as they land in the river. They gasp as they surface and walk to shore.

"We must keep moving," Usagi breathes out as he places his hands on his knees in exhaustion, "Those were Neko clan ninja, they will not give up so easily."

"Easily?" Gen questions as more Neko ninjas appear behind them. One of them fires an arrow. "You think that was-"

Amy turns and freezes the arrow before it could hit Noriyuki. An arrow stops near Gen's feet, a note attached to it. "Easy," he finishes nervously. Usagi takes the arrow.

"Quickly, before we are followed!" he tells them and they run off into the woods.

* * *

After they have found a safe place to hide in the woods, Usagi opens the note that was left with the arrow. "Tomoe Ame is alive!" he explains, "She is to be executed for crimes against Lord Hebi."

"No!" Noriyuki shouts in worry, "We must rescue her!"

"Lord Noriyuki, we may be strangers in your world, but this is obviously a trap," Leo calls out.

"They're using this as a way to draw you in," Amy argues.

"Amelia and Leonardo are correct," Usagi agrees, "Your safety is paramount. Tomoe Ame would tell you the same thing."

"I do not care!" he yells in protest, standing up. "I am Lord of the Geishu clan. I am giving you an order! If you will not aid me, I will free her myself!"

He runs past Usagi, Leo, and Amy. Going off to save Tomoe by himself was definitely not an option. They had no idea what could happen if Noriyuki went there. Usagi turns to the two travelers.

"Amelia-san and Leonardo-san, your family needs you. I cannot ask you to-"

"Hey, we made a deal, remember?" Amy reminds him with a wink.

"Of course we'll help you, Usagi," Leo explains, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Later that night, Leo, Amy, and the others arrive at Hebi's fortress.

"We should be a nettle," Gen comments as they see the fortress is surrounded by an army of Neko ninjas. "There are too many. No samurai can fight his way through that." He spits again. "Get paid enough to try."

Leo and Amy stand up. "We might not have to," Leo murmurs, "If we can't fight the ninja, maybe we can join them." The others except Amy look at him in confusion. Leo simply turns to Amy. "And we have the best seamstress I know. Ames?"

"Say no more, Leo Bear," Amy tells him with a wink as she pulls out her sewing kit. The Neko ninjas are on watch and one of them stops when he sees the bush rustling. He and two other ninjas are on guard immediately as the purple and dark spotted creature from before runs past them. They look in confusion before they get jumped from behind.

Leo sniffs and waves his hand in front of him in disgust. "Phew! I guess doing laundry isn't a Neko ninja skill," he comments as Amy alters her ninja outfit.

"Hmm, ninja garb," Usagi says, "I feel cloaked in dishonor. We will speak of this to no one."

"I may be a miracle worker on fixing clothes, but I can't help you on how they smell," Amy whispers.

"Ames? Are you ready?" Leo whispers to the bushes and Amy flips in front of them, wearing a female version of the Neko ninja outfit. It brings out her hips as she has her hair in a braid. Leo tries not to drool under his mask which covers his face.

"That was very fast, Amelia-san," Usagi comments and she smiles.

"Thanks, it's a new record," she says proudly and she follows Leo and Usagi as they walk into the camp. They walk past everyone, who don't acknowledge them. The three hide behind a corner of the castle.

"Hebi's castle gate is too well-guarded," Usagi tells the two as they peek to see two ninjas on either side of the gate, "What now?"

"More ninja treachery," Leo answers with a thumbs up.

* * *

The three climb up the wall. Amy would have used her wings, but that would give her away. Leo blushes as he looks up at Amy, who climbs in front. She looked so…dare he say it, sexy in that ninja outfit.

Gen and Noriyuki are having supper around a campfire.

"So, uh, I don't suppose you're interested in a small wager on the outcome of this little adventure?" he suggests and hears something. "Do you hear that?" He is grabbed by a mole from behind.

"Gennosuke!" Noriyuki exclaims before he sinks to the ground.

Leo, Amy, and Usagi have snuck into the prison area. Leo looks down from the ceiling as the two guards walk. He narrows his eyes and Amy pops out next to him. He gestures for her to move first and she swings forward, Leo following. The guards walk into a hallway and Usagi looks at them from the stairs before running to a cell. He looks inside to see Tomoe Ame tied up to a pole behind her.

"Tomoe Ame," he murmurs and one of the guards just happens to be walking down the stairs behind him.

"Stop! Ninja scum, how dare you enter Lord Hebi's fortress?" he demands and Usagi pulls off his mask, revealing himself.

"I am no ninja. I am samurai!" he shouts, turning to the guard. Tomoe looks up as she hears the fight. Soon, the guard is thrown into the cell door, breaking it. Usagi emerges, sword in hand.

"Usagi!" she cries out in warning, "No! What are you doing here? Please tell me you didn't bring Lord Noriyuki here."

"Your lord is safe, Tomoe Ame," he reassures before cutting her free. "Please, hurry, we have little time." He helps her up and they walk outside the cell, only to be surrounded by the guards.

"Less time than you think, samurai." Usagi pulls out one of his swords and Tomoe is taken hostage, a blade held at her throat.

"Usagi!" she calls out.

Usagi is forced to surrender, holding out his swords for the guards to take. He holds up his hands, the guards pointing their weapons at him.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff and takes a stance)_

"Take this scum to Lord Hebi," one of the guards ties him up, "He will be quite pleased indeed." They take the two away, Leo and Amy popping out from the ceiling. They couldn't do anything since now Usagi and Tomoe are hostages. If they fought, they knew they would lose. All they could do now was rescue them from Lord Hebi and execution.

* * *

Tomoe and Usagi are brought to Hebi's room and two ninjas look at them before moving away to reveal Noriyuki and Gennosuke tied up as well.

"My lord, no!" Tomoe calls out and the two are pushed to Hebi. He uncoils.

"Those with honor are so predictable," he comments, "So easily maneuvered, so…pathetic." Noriyuki steps forward.

"Lord Hebi, it is me you want. Please, spare the others," he kneels to the ground. "I beg you!"

Hebi slithers around the panda child, trapping him. "Silly child, with you gone, I will pillage your clan's land and all its treasures." He slithers around him again. "It will be…beautiful," Just as he is about to finish off the panda child, Leo and Amy jump out from the shadows, landing on him. They jump off and stand in front of Noriyuki.

"It's guys like you that give us honorable reptiles and cryokinetics a bad name!" Leo exclaims as they pull of their masks. Usagi pushes the guards off him and Tomoe. Gennosuke bends down and pushes himself against a guard, landing on him. He presses against the sword in the guard's hand to cut off his restraints. Two guards rush towards Tomoe and Usagi. Usagi turns and kicks at one as Tomoe rolls away. He reaches up and cuts off his restraints before disarming the guard, freeing Tomoe. As a guard blocks him, Usagi kicks one away and trips the other one. He throws one of the weapons to Tomoe who kneels down and takes it.

Hebi sits up and sees his attackers. "The commies," he realizes, "You will pay for this affront!"

Leo and Amy pull out their swords. "I hate to point this out, but you have no arms!" Leo retorts, "This isn't gonna be much of a fight." In a flash, Hebi encircles the two and throws them forcibly into a wall.

"Note to self: Arms are overrated," Leo comments.

"Agreed," Amy groans.

"You do not fight alone, Amelia and Leonardo-san," Usagi tells them as he turns to Hebi.

"Nor do I, ronin," Hebi answers and guards appear from each side of him. They stop in front of Usagi and charge. Two Nekos jump in front of Tomoe and she fights them off. Usagi defends himself before kicking one away and attacking another, elbowing him in the chest. Usagi takes his sword and throws it to the floor before cutting through the armor of two guards, pressing them against the wall. He takes his other sword and cuts off their hair. They faint at this. Usagi sheathes his sword before jumping away from a ninja.

Hebi hisses at Noriyuki, who is cornered. Leo and Amy jump in front of the panda child, taking a stance. Hebi slithers around and throws his podium at them. Amy uses her powers to block it from hitting them and they move away as Hebi crashes into his podium. They try to fight him, but he proves to be too fast. "As I said before, pathetic."

Gen cuts a weapon off a guard and uses his foot to catch it. He throws it up to his horn and he leans his head back, the weapon on his nose hitting the guards behind him. He charges at a guard, sending him into the door. Tomoe charges at a ninja, who jumps away from her. She is knocked back into the wall and she grabs her sword, ducking from a ninja behind her. She turns and blocks the weapon with her sword on the floor, which is close to her chin. She glances at Noriyuki.

"Tomoe Ame!" he calls out and she manages to stand up, defending herself. She knocks the weapon out of the ninja's hand and Usagi kicks him away. Another ninja pulls out throwing stars and Usagi uses his sword to block them. He turns and fights off a guard before throwing his other sword at the ninja's sleeve, trapping him against the wall. Tomoe sweep kicks the guard and stands back to back with Usagi.

Hebi slithers around Leo and Amy, who jump away from him. He wraps his tail around Leo's leg and tries to bite him, but he uses his other leg to make him let go. Hebi attacks again, taking their swords from them in his mouth. He throws them away near Noriyuki and he pushes Amy against the wall with his tail. She gasps and Leo stands in front of her, pushing back against Hebi's mouth.

"Nice…breath," he comments.

"Amelia, Leonardo!" Usagi shouts and it looks bad for the ninjas until a blade is pressed against the snake's neck. He pulls back to see Noriyuki holding the blade.

"What?"

"I will not stand by and watch you hurt my friends, Hebi!" he declares, "Look around you, villain! You are defeated!" He looks to see a guard inching away from Gennosuke as the rhino jumps on top of him. The reptile overlord laughs.

"You think me defeated? Even if you should make it out of the fortress, you are surrounded by hundreds of my ninja," he states and the others look behind them to see more ninjas coming from the door. "Besides, I will decide who is defeat!" he laughs evilly and he hears people outside sounding their horns.

"Do you hear that, Hebi?" Noriyuki questions smugly, "It sounds as if the Shogun wishes to speak with you." He, Leo, and Amy move away from the window and Hebi slithers to it.

"What? No!" he sees the Shogun's army marching onto the fortress grounds. "The Shogun's army? No, no!" The ninjas run away. "Stop, come back and fight!" He turns to the panda child. "Noriyuki, the tables may have turned, but you may not leave here alive!" He hisses and attempts to strike, only to be kicked out of the way by Leo and Amy.

"Thisss is not over, Noriyuki!" he declares and opens the door behind him with his tail, fleeing. Leo and Amy attempt to follow, but Usagi stops them.

"Let him go, Amelia and Leonardo, with the Shogun's army outside, there is nowhere he can hide."

Tomoe Ame runs up to her lord, "My lord! I thought I'd never see you again."

"If you were to thank anyone, Tomoe Ame, then thank Usagi and Gen and Amelia and Leonardo. For it not for them, the Geishu clan would be destroyed," he tells her and bows to the two. Usagi and Tomoe bow at him, Leo smiling sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head at the attention. Amy smiles at them, blushing a bit. Leo kisses her cheek lovingly.

"You are honorable warriors, Amelia and Leonardo-san," Noriyuki says, "I am forever in your debt." They bow at him and he bows back.

"Thank you, friend," Leo and Amy tell him.

"I'm done with adventures for today," Gen complains. "I need food!" He walks away, the others smiling in amusement. Usagi turns to his friends.

"And now, Amelia and Leonardo, there is the matter of your predicament."

* * *

The next morning, Usagi draws the symbols on a large standing stone. All three are back in their regular clothing…well, as much as Leo could wear. Usagi finishes drawing and does the chant with Leo and Amy. The Battle Nexus portal opens.

"We can't ask you to come with us, Usagi," Leo tells the ronin, who holds up a hand.

"You do not have to ask, my friends. I am going with you. As you say, what are friends for?"

They smile at him and they leap through the portal…


	75. The Real World Part 2

**Leo's POV**

 _When did enemies coming back from the great beyond become the rule instead of the exception? My family, girlfriend, and I were enjoying some well-deserved down time suddenly, when we were attacked by an old foe we thought long gone. "Drako!" Splinter exclaims. "And the Daimyo's son," I finish. There was blinding flash of light and Ames and I found ourselves in a strange world with no clue how we got there and no way to get home. But at least we had a friend. "Usagi!" Ames and I say in recognition._

 _Now with Usagi's help, Ames and I hope to reach the Battle Nexus and ask the Daimyo to use his dimension spanning powers to help us in finding our missing family. I know it's a long shot, but right now, it's the only shot we have. Ames, Usagi, and I jump through the portal._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Leo, Amy, and Usagi arrive at the Battle Nexus. "We made it!" Leo exclaims, "The Battle Nexus."

"I assured you I would bring you to this honorable place," Usagi answers and they start to walk, "My sensei, Master Katsu Ichi, taught me the ritual for entering the realm of the Battle Nexus. And I have made this journey many times. Yet, no matter how many times I come to the Battle Nexus, it never ceases to amaze me with its grandeur." They stop when they get to the stadium, which is quiet and abandoned, since there is no tournament going on.

They enter the stadium and the two look around.

"Just think of all the honorable warriors that fought in this arena over the years," Leo comments.

"But it is odd to find it so quiet," they walk up the steps. "Of course, I have never been here when the Battle Nexus Championship was not in progress."

"There's a first time for everything," Amy replies and they stop in front of the doors which is mysteriously unguarded.

"Still, shouldn't there be guards or something?" Leo questions and Usagi thinks about it, not answering the question. Leo did have a point, even though the Battle Nexus wasn't going on, after the attempt to kill the Daimyo, there should be some guards. They enter the Daimyo's palace and they look to each other as it's dark, except for the doors near the Daimyo, which is the only thing letting in light. They walk up to the Daimyo, who seems old and weak. The Gyoji accompanies him, the war staff on display.

"My lord, it is Miyamoto Usagi, he has come to see you," the Gyoji tells the Daimyo.

"So dark, no use," he murmurs in despair.

"Surely you remember Usagi. And he has come with Amelia and Leonardo, Hamato Splinter's pupils." The three glance at each other for the Daimyo's response. They kneel before him.

"Honored Daimyo, Amelia and I have come to ask for your help," Leo starts.

"Our family, our brothers and our father, Master Splinter are in trouble," Amy finishes. The Daimyo is sleepy and inattentive, as he gives no response to their request. The Gyoji inches towards them.

"Please, Amelia and Leonardo, continue. Tell the Daimyo everything," he urges.

"It was Drako…and your son," Leo answers hesitantly, "They're still alive, if you can call it that."

"The two of them merged somehow, combined together to become one being, sort of an Ultimate Drako," Amy continues, "He scattered us throughout time and space."

"And-and that's why we're here, to ask you, most honored Daimyo, to please use your war staff to retrieve our brothers and our master," Leo finishes, "If you do, we will forever be in your debt," he and Amy bow to him.

The Daimyo stirs. "You, Amelia and Leonardo, would be in my debt? You would put yourselves in my service? What would _you_ do for me? Would you return to me my son?" He begins to grow angry. "My son that _you_ took from me? My son that _you_ and your friend there and your master and your vile brothers destroyed?" Amy, Leo, and Usagi have their mouths open in shock. "My son that Amelia rejected and now because of that he is gone? I will help you. Yes, I will help you to learn the meaning of pain and loss as you rot in my dungeon!" He stands up slowly. "Guards, seize them!" The three look in utter shock as the personal guards rush into the chamber and surround them.

"Lock them in the dungeon forever!" the Daimyo declares.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

The three pull out their swords and the guards charge at them. Leo blocks an axe with his swords and jumps up to kick. He jumps to two more guards and starts to fight with them. Usagi battles with a guard as Amy uses her ice powers to fight them. The three back away until they're standing back to back.

"We're a little outnumbered," Leo points out.

"And I do not wish to harm these fine warriors!" Usagi calls out.

"Time to get out of here and rethink things," Leo tells them.

"You will lead, we will follow," Usagi answers. Leo moves away from a guard as he strikes. He jumps one of their weapons and leaps over them. Usagi and Amy look at him before doing the same. They sheath their swords.

"Stop them!" the Daimyo shouts, "Do not let them get away! Stop them!" He sits back down, coughing. Leo pulls out his shuko spikes and the guards run to them. There's a hole in the window and they look down at the water below.

"No one can survive a fall from this height."

"We must be sure of it, come on!"

Leo climbs using the spikes, Usagi hanging onto his leg. Amy flies up next to them.

* * *

A bit later, they reenter the palace through a window.

"I'm beginning to think hanging around with you two is turning me more ninja than samurai, Amelia and Leonardo-san," Usagi comments, "All this sneaking about."

"We have to steal the Daimyo's war staff," Leo explains.

"Stealth is what we have to do," Amy replies.

"And we must help the Daimyo. Clearly he is under some kind of spell," Usagi notes, "At the very least, he is not himself."

"He's not under a spell, he just misses his son," Amy murmurs, "Even though he's a flirty jerk who can't take a hint." They hear the guards approaching and Leo shushes them. They jump inside and run off. In the palace hall, the guards are on lookout while Leo and Amy are on the ceiling. They jump down and land safely. The two look around before jerking their thumb at Usagi, who is hidden around the corner. He runs to them and they stealthily take out three cloaked guards.

* * *

The Daimyo is sleeping in his throne room, two cloaked guards on either side of his war staff. Leo, Amy, and Usagi open the doors, each holding an axe in their hands. They walk up to the guards.

"We've been sent to relieve you," Leo tells them.

"But our watch isn't over yet," one of them points out.

"It is now!" Amy tells them as they quickly dispatch the three guards. They approach the war staff, looking over at the Daimyo, who is still sleeping.

"My son…my son," he murmurs. Leo and Usagi remove their hoods. Amy slowly removes hers, brushing a bang away from her face. Leo blushes and is about to grab the war staff when the Gyoji suddenly appears.

"Amelia, Leonardo." They turn to him.

"We don't want to hurt you, Gyoji, but we have to have the war staff," Leo whispers. The Gyoji shushes them.

"I wish to help you. Take the war staff and follow me." Amy does as he said and they follow him to a nearby antechamber. The Gyoji turns to them, holding up a hand.

"I have witnessed the malaise that has befallen my master. And I have heard your story, Master Amelia and Leonardo. Something is not right. Something must be done. And I will help you do it," he backs away and uses his paddle to create a mirror. "Use the staff, concentrate on your missing father, call him to you," Leo holds the staff with Amy and they raise it in the air. It starts to spark, "The staff will do the rest." They close their eyes and concentrate on Splinter and his location.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter, where are you?" The mirror reveals the dungeon.

"Why, that is the dungeon! In this very castle!" They see an unconscious Splinter being held in the dungeon.

"Master Splinter, no!" Amy and Leo say in worry.

"Concentrate, Amelia and Leonardo," They try to summon him as he starts to shift, but they are unsuccessful.

"Huh? It didn't work," Leo replies in confusion. "What did we do wrong?"

"I do not know," the Gyoji responds, "Perhaps you will have better luck summoning one of your brothers? Try again, Amelia and Leonardo." They do as they're told and the Shell of Justice appears in the window.

"Mayor O'Neil," Graviturtle says, "The Super Turtles will stop him."

"That sounds pretty wicked," Mikey comments as he steps up, "Can I come?" He starts to shift.

"Whoa, it's happening again. I'm in flux! This is it, I'm going home!" he sees a silhouette of Usagi, Leo, Gyoji, and Amy in the antechamber. "Thanks for everything! Bye! Bye now!" they disappear as he appears back in the Shell of Justice. "Guess I'm staying," he shrugs.

"Perhaps your minds are unsettled in some way. Try again, you must concentrate harder, Amelia and Leonardo," he tells them and the mirror turns to an ice land. Raph is riding a large motorcycle, with Falcon. He starts to shift while he's riding the bike. Unfortunately, he phases right through it.

"Oh, this ain't good," he comments, "It's like I'm fading away."

"We're drifting, get control!" Falcon tells him.

"I…I can't! I can't grab hold of the bars!" Raph answers as he tries to hold onto the bike. He sees Leo and the others for a split second.

"Raph, look out!" Falcon warns and the bike falls off the track, since it wasn't being driven.

"Raph, no!" Amy and Leo shout as they watch him fall.

"You must try again, Amelia and Leonardo. Try to save at least _one_ of them." They concentrate and the mirror reveals the dark New York taken over by Shredder.

"Beware of what you do," Karai warns, "The Shredder is watching, always watching."

Donnie crawls out of a manhole. "Where are all the people?"

"You mean the ones that survived?" Future Mikey asks and they run into the woods. "They're forced to work 18-hour days in the Shredder's labor camps. No one's allowed out at night."

Donnie starts to shift and he stops running as he sees Leo and the others. They disappear once more as he sees Mikey running in front of him. "What the shell?" He shakes his head and follows after Mikey.

"We failed again," Amy murmurs as the mirror disappears.

"I don't get it," Leo says in frustration, "I just don't get it. We were so close, we could feel them."

"It is not your fault," he places a hand on the staff and takes it, "Someone very powerful is blocking your attempts and is enjoying watching you suffer thus."

"What?" Leo and Amy murmur.

"Enjoying it very much, relishing your pain and frustration," the three look to each other as the Gyoji's voice starts to fade, sounding very familiar. "Taking pleasure from your absolute ignorance." They gasp as he erupts in laughter, his face and body breaking into pieces to reveal Ultimate Drako!

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo and takes a stance)_

Ultimate Drako holds the time scepter and the war staff. "We have enjoyed watching you suffer, Amelia and Leonardo, as we have enjoyed watching your rat master suffer. And bringing Usagi here is an extra gift to us. He shall rue the day he returned to my Battle Nexus."

"The Battle Nexus will never be yours, villain!" Usagi exclaims as they take off their cloaks and charge, but their efforts are futile. He freezes them with the time scepter.

"Pathetic creatures, I commend both the Daimyo's war staff and Lord Simultaneous's time scepter! I am a god!" There's a flash of light and they appear in a harsh, rocky desert. They're standing on a plateau.

"Where has that fiend sent us?" Usagi demands.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Leo answers and purple wind starts to surround them. The zombie warriors inch towards them and they unsheathe their swords.

"Usagi, we're sorry we got you into this," Amy says.

"Do not say such a thing, my friends. I stand by both of you no matter what happens," he insists and one of the zombie warriors charges towards Leo. He blocks the flaming sword and battles with the warrior. Usagi growls and jumps over a flaming blade before blocking it with his swords. Amy runs up to one and he raises his sword above her. She is knocked to the ground and she looks up before she has to defend herself against the sword. Leo rushes over to her, but gets knocked down. Usagi tries to help him, but is knocked back.

"Usagi!" Amy shouts.

"No!" Leo yells and Amy kicks the warrior off her, flying to Leo. She lands next to him and they look as they are left alone to defend Usagi. Leo and Amy duck from a flaming weapon. Amy punches one away while Leo turns and kicks one. They turn to the other two.

"Soon, Leonardo will be destroyed and Amelia will beg for my hand in exchange for her life," Ultimate Drako says as the two duck from a weapon and are punched. "Glorious, glorious!" He uses the war staff to summon the Daimyo. "And now, no more distractions. We must finish the Daimyo once and for all. His ruling is at an end. He shall suffer horribly as he perishes," they hold up the two items, preparing to slay the Daimyo.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Amy flies in front of the logo and releases snow)_

Splinter appears near the Daimyo, still unconscious. "First the Daimyo will perish and then the rat," he laughs evilly and the Daimyo starts to awaken.

"My son…my-my son, is that you? I…thought I heard your voice," he murmurs and the Ultimate Ninja starts to have a moral dilemma, since half of him is still the Daimyo's son.

"Father?"

"Is that sentiment I hear in your voice?" Drako demands.

"He looks so…frail," the Ultimate Ninja murmurs.

"Do not soften on me now," Unknown to them, Splinter is just starting to wake up. "He must be destroyed."

"Must he?" the Ultimate Ninja questions. "We have all we want. We have power, we have the war staff, I have Amelia. He is no longer a threat. He is old and weak. We could let him live in exile.

"We haven't come this far to simply let the Daimyo live," Drako argues, "He must suffer. He must pay! All must pay!"

"No!" Ultimate Ninja shouts and Splinter jumps up, grabbing the war staff.

"You shall not harm him! No more destruction, no more!" he declares and Ultimate Drako slams him to the ground, still holding onto the staff.

"Fool, have you so soon forgotten who is master of his race?" they fight over the staff as both of them hold onto it. "We hold the power. We command-" Splinter somehow activates the staff as Ultimate Drako holds the staff in the air. "What? He has activated the war staff? No!"

 _My sons…my sons!_

In Megatropolis, after Mikey has helped the Super Turtles with Sliver, he starts to shift. "Oh no, not now!" he exclaims and the others land near him. "Sorry guys, looks like I'm already on my way, out of this world! If they write a comic about this, make sure they call me the Turtle Titan!" he tells the Super Turtles before he fades away.

 _Come to me, my sons._

Raph finishes the race, Falcon in the other seat. "Yes! Team Fitts has won the cup in the USP arrays charity race event!" The alien crowd cheers as Raph jumps down from the bike. Falcon holds out his hand and Raph shakes it.

"Way to win a race, partner," he starts to shift again.

"Hey, it's happening again," Raph explains, his voice distorted, "It's pulling me away from here."

"Raph, listen," Falcon tells him, "Just remember that if you do nothing else in your life, you were once a planet racer. Not everyone can say that." Raph puts a hand on his shoulder.

"And you remember, race with honor." Raph fades away.

 _My sons._

The Shredder has been defeated, and everyone is dead except for Donnie and April. He laments as he loses himself in thought. "My siblings, my poor siblings. This world, this future. It's a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare, Don, but you, Leo, Amy, Raph, and Mikey, you gave us back our future," April answers. He starts to shift.

"April, it's happening again! Something's pulling me away. It's stronger this time!" he screams as he disappears.

 _You are needed now more than ever!_

"My sons, my sons, my sons!" Splinter shouts as a flash of green energy from the staff and the others appear from it. Splinter opens his eyes as he glances at them.

"What the shell?" Raph questions and Donnie hugs them.

"Mikey, Raph, you're young!" he exclaims happily, "And alive!" He runs up to Mikey, "And Mikey, you have both arms!"

"Good to see you too, Donnie," Mikey comments nervously, "I think."

"What have you done, rat?" Ultimate Drako demands as he lifts Splinter up using the staff. "What have you done?" he throws Splinter down and the others see him.

"Enough reunion, Master Splinter's in trouble!" Raph calls out. "Come on!" They run to him as Ultimate Drako tries to make Splinter let go.

"Obsolete rat! Let go!" As he smacks Splinter around, the others tackle him down. Ultimate Drako lets go of Splinter and he lands on the ground, holding the staff. The time scepter has also been released.

"My war staff! The time scepter! No, no, no!" he smacks Mikey and Raph off him while Donnie is caught in his tail. He throws Donnie away and looks at the time scepter. Donnie stands up, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"We have to keep the time scepter out of his hands!" he shouts. As Ultimate Drako inches towards the time scepter, Donnie kicks it out of his reach.

"Yo, ugly!" He turns to see Mikey and Raph holding the scepter. "Looking for this?"

Splinter walks up, holding the war staff. "You fools!" he yells as he sees the three, "There is no way you can defeat us! You do not have the power to use the war staff or the time scepter!"

"Perhaps not," Splinter speaks, gripping the war staff tightly, "but you will never get your hands on them again! I swear it! I-" Energy begins to leap between it and the time scepter.

"What sorcery is this?" Ultimate Drako asks, as he's never seen this happen when he had the items in his possession.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey questions in confusion.

"What's going on?" Raph murmurs.

"I do not know," Splinter answers, "I-" As the energy gets stronger, the three are lifted in the air. "Hold on, my sons! Hold on!"

Leo, Amy, and Usagi grip their swords in their hands as they try to defend themselves. "They just keep coming, Ames and Usagi!"

"Then we will just keep fighting, Leonardo!" Usagi yells and the army of zombie warriors suddenly disappear. The palace reappears around them as the three find themselves standing in the stadium.

"We're back," Amy murmurs.

"This should not be possible!" Ultimate Drako shouts as they appear in the Daimyo's throne room. "You do not have the power!" The energy hits Ultimate Drako and it separates the being back into Drako and Ultimate Ninja. They start to turn into statues.

"I don't understand," Drako says, "How could this be? No, no!"

"Father?" Ultimate Ninja turns to the Daimyo, "Father!" he holds out a hand as he starts to turn into stone, "Forgive me. I-" They crumble to dust.

"My son?" the Daimyo asks, "Did I hear my son? What is going on here?"

The three are lifted down as the energy stops. Leo, Amy, and Usagi walk in.

"Master Splinter!" Amy says in relief as the two walk up to him. Amy hugs Splinter before hugging the others.

"You're alright!" Leo exclaims, "You're all okay!"

The others look in puzzlement as no one knows why or how the staves did these things. "Um, sensei, what the shell just happened?" Mikey questions in confusion, "How did we do that?"

"I…I truly do not know," Splinter answers. Suddenly, there's a flash of blue light and Lord Simultaneous appears.

"It's quite simple, really. It's like I told your kids here when I met them the last time," he levitates the time scepter to him. "This time scepter has a mind of its own. It read everyone's thought, way good against evil, and set everything to right, with a little help from the war staff." He groans as he turns around, "What a horrible mess. No one ever learns," He lifts down to the ground, "I get so tired of cleaning up after megalomaniacs and mad men."

"No, no," he hears and looks to see the Daimyo in despair, still dozing. "My son, no." Simultaneous turns to the turtles, Splinter, Usagi, and Amy.

"Let me show you the true and good powers of the time scepter, controlled by the right hands," he tells them and he sprinkles blue light, turning the pile of ash that was the Ultimate Ninja into an eight-year-old self. The boy shakes his head at being awoken and rushes to his father.

"Father, father! I had the most horrible nightmare! Oh, father!"

The Daimyo awakens and sees him, "My son? Oh, my son!" He hugs his son, "Do not cry. I too had a horrible nightmare, but it is over now. It's alright, it's all going to be alright."

"Aww," Amy squeals at the reunion and Leo chuckles at her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lord Simultaneous turns to them.

"And it's high time I put you all back where you belong. You've given me quite a headache flitting all over time and creation like that."

"Usagi," Leo and Amy bow to him, "thank you."

"Amelia and Leonardo, it is a great honor to be your friend," he tells the two.

"Until we meet again, Usagi-san," Splinter replies, "Farewell." Simultaneous returns them back to their respective time and places. They arrive back in their lair and Casey approaches them.

"Where the heck did you guys go? I've been looking for you for at least ten minutes," he explains, "You guys been goofing on me? Is this some kind of game, like hide and seek or something?"

"You? What about us?" Ann demands angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

They smile at him. "Yeah, something like that," Raph says as he walks over to Ann, kissing her cheek. Mikey runs up to Lily and kisses her.

"Let's just say that it's good to be home," Leo comments and he picks Amy up, spinning her around. She laughs at this and he pulls her down for a brief kiss.

"What was that for?" she asks with a grin.

"I just simply love you," he murmurs and she blushes.

"I love you too, Leo."


	76. Bishop's Gambit

**Angel: GradBash was awesome! Fifth Harmony performed! :3 I'm in season 4 already, my favorite one because of what happened to Leo and Donnie. Next update will be tomorrow.**

 **Mikey's POV**

 _Thunder strikes into the night. Donnie's always telling me how great science is. How awesome technology can be. And granted, some of its pretty good, like video games and microwave popcorn, that's very cool. But I've also seen a lot of old horror movies. You know, the kind with some completely whacked out mad scientist decides to play God. Crazos like Agent Bishop here. A body rises up in the air and is hit by electricity._

 _They take the potential of science and they twist it and contort it and push it way too far. And innocent people always wind up getting hurt. A light turns on to reveal Master Splinter tied up laying down on an examination table.  
_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

It's raining and lightning strikes as a helicopter flies through New York. It lands safely on a rooftop and leaves a barrel-sized high-tech cylinder, taking off. Other choppers are doing the same thing on nearby rooftops. On the city streets, a van stops at a manhole and several black-clad soldiers jump out. The men empty a large sack filled with dozens of can-sized cylinders, smaller versions of the ones being left by the choppers. The cylinders float through the sewers, separating in groups as they arrive in various intersections.

* * *

The turtles and Amy are meditating in the lair. "We have faced many adversaries, we have fought many battles and we have been victorious," Splinter says, "But do we know why?"

"Because shell we're good," Mikey calls out, holding up his arm and Splinter smacks it with his staff. "Uh, sorry sensei."

Splinter clears his throat. "We have survived these many trials and tests by following the path of ninjitsu and by finding and using?" Leo and Amy think about it for a minute.

"Our inner strength?" they guess.

"Yes, Amelia and Leonardo, only by focusing on our inner strength can we overcome our enemies." Mikey looks towards the pool in confusion. "Michelangelo, where is _your_ focus?"

"Um, right over there, sensei," he answers, pointing to the pool, where the devices surface. "In the pool."

"What the shell are those things?" Donnie questions.

* * *

"Ground Force to Night Sky, the packages have been delivered," one of the drivers from the group of vans reports.

"Roger, Ground Force. Stand by."

Bishop steps forward from the darkness in a van. "Proceed," he replies and the devices are activated. The cylinders begin emitting a high-pitched frequency throughout the sewers. It drives the rats to the streets in effort to escape the sonic attack. As more and more rats flee to the sewers, Leatherhead is falling victim to it as well.

"What is that noise?" he asks, the sonic noise driving him mad, "I can't think! It has to stop! Someone make it stop!"

The rats climb out from the sewer grate and into the streets. In the lair, Splinter is having the same response as the other rats. "Master Splinter?" Leo asks in concern and turns to Donnie, "Don, what's the matter with him?"

He picks up one of the devices. "It's these!"

"The sound, I cannot block it out!" Splinter explains and pain overwhelms him. Amy and Leo catch him.

"We need to get him out of here, now!" Leo shouts. They retreat into the Battle Shell and blast into the streets trying to escape the noise. Too bad there's no solace on the surface.

"Man, I'm hearing it up here, too!" Raph complains as he drives.

"There seems to be some kind of sonic disruption throughout the entire city," Donnie explains as he looks outside the window. A group of people run away from the horde of rats coming from the sewers. "And though it doesn't appear to bother humans, it's clearly targeted to other species."

"Like rats," Amy realizes.

Bishop is in his helicopter. "Beginning sweep for mobile mutated genetic signatures." The soldier uses sensors to trace the whereabouts of any mutant DNA and the computer quickly hones in on the Battle Shell. "Right there, sir. Looks like our target."

"Intercept them," Bishop orders.

"Night Sky to Ground Force, Operation Mousetrap is go. I repeat, Mousetrap is go." The vans block their path.

"What the shell?!" Raph exclaims and turns quickly as they fire. He evades the bullets, but the helicopters are flying above them. They attack, launching a barrage of missiles.

"We got missiles incoming!" Mikey yells as he looks outside the passenger window. They barely evade one as it passes through a mailbox. Raph manages to elude the vast majority of the projectiles, but the attack is relentless and one missile heads directly into the Battle Shell. As the missile speeds down, it buries itself into the Battle Shell's roof, penetrating the armor. They scream in surprise and Amy freezes the missile, sighing in relief. The front of the missile breaks apart and crashes, releasing marbles.

"What are those things?" Mikey panics.

"I don't know!" Donnie exclaims and it turns out that the marbles are filled with gas. Amy faints onto the floor and Leo looks at her in worry.

"Ames, no!" As the gas overwhelms the turtles and Amy, the truck comes to a screeching halt and the ninjas bail out of the vehicle. Their efforts are too late and they are overcome by the gas, passing out onto the street. Three black armored trucks arrive. Bishop's men leap out of their vehicles and grab Master Splinter.

"Target acquired, sir." The two men run into one of the vans, carrying Master Splinter along the way. They close the door and take off.

"What about the turtles and Amelia?" Bishop asks from the walkie talkie.

"Neutralized, sir. Your orders?"

"No survivors," Bishop answers. The soldier nods to three men and they lift their guns, aiming them at the turtles and Amy.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

"You heard the man, let's finish this," the soldier orders. Just as it appears the turtles and Amy will be destroyed, a dark and large shadow crashes through the door and attacks them. The hero turns out to be Leatherhead! Screams are heard before there is silence.

* * *

The turtles and Amy come to in an abandoned subway station. Leo notices that Splinter is not there with them. "Master Splinter?!"

"They abducted him," Leatherhead explains, "I am sorry, I couldn't stop them. Luckily, the gas was non-lethal."

"Which means whoever abducted your sensei wanted him alive," a voice calls out, surprising Leo and Leatherhead. Fugitoid appears, though he is in a temporary body made out of salvage parts.

"Whoa, new threads, Professor Honeycutt?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, those segments of my memory were purged. We recovered blueprints for my former Sal 1000 body. Overusing Earth technology makes it seem rather…homemade," he replies.

"I hope Master Splinter's alright," Leo murmurs in worry.

"Well, at least we know who took 'em. Those were Bishop's flunky commandos. Now all we have to do is find 'em," Raph growls.

"But how?" Donnie questions.

Amy glances at the subway car that they stole from Bishop, realizing something. "Wait a minute…" she walks up to the car. "We still have Bishop's subway car, at least half of it."

"Let's take this thing apart and find some answers," Leo says as they get into the subway car, taking it apart. "Good idea, Ames."

She blushes and silently continues to search. Donnie places his laptop down next to Fugitoid. "I can't seem to hack into the system. A lot of this seems to be Federation and Triceraton tech."

"As well as other alien technology that I am unable to classify," Fugitoid speaks, "Your Agent Bishop certainly gets around for an Earthling."

"Wait, there," Leatherhead points to a blinking point on the map, "An automatic recall layered into the train car sub circuitry."

"Hmm," Fugitoid ponders, "If we reactivate it…"

"The recall signal should be triggered," Leatherhead finishes.

"And if we're on board, it'll take us right to Bishop's location," Donnie adds.

* * *

Inside Bishop's lab, which contains several experiments, Splinter is strapped to a gurney. He awakens and struggles to get out of his restraints.

"Oh good, you're awake, Master Splinter," Bishop speaks, walking up to him.

"Bishop," Splinter spits."

"Welcome," he stops and places his hands behind his back, "Your unique genetic makeup has been very useful to me indeed. In fact, the mutated DNA I'm extracting from you even as we speak will help save all humanity." Splinter narrows his eyes at him, gritting his teeth. "But you look confused. Allow me to explain. I work for the Earth Protection Force, a secret government organization assembled to face a mounting crisis. A crisis dating back to 1870, when President Grant created the EPF." A picture shows up on the screen in front of Bishop, the man standing next to the president looking remarkably like Bishop. "After the first extraterrestrials crashed on Earth, extraterrestrials a crisis that continues to this day as we've seen with the recent invasion of the savage Triceratons," he turns to Splinter, "I guarantee you similar invasions will follow. And someone has to be there to stop them. That is the purpose of the EPF, _my_ purpose, to create a new humanity, a new superior race born of enhanced DNA." He hovers over something lying down on a table. "DNA acquired from genetic manipulation, alien autopsies, and even stolen from your children…sorry, your sons. Amelia isn't exactly your daughter, is she?"

Splinter glares at him. "But it was your mutated rat DNA being nearly so human that has allowed me to finally complete the process, and for that, I thank you." He powers up his equipment. Electricity surges and engulfs the other figure strapped to a gurney. "Yes! It lives! The new evolution of humankind!" He unveils his new creation, a human body with a red like helmet and armor. "The Slayer!"

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo behind him, taking a stance)_

* * *

By this time, the turtles, Amy, Leatherhead, and Fugitoid have gotten the homing system on the subway car activated and the train is roaring towards its home destination. They stand on top of the train as it moves.

"Okay," Raph calls out, turning to them, "Next stop, Bishop Central."

* * *

Bishop walks past his experiments, "Not only are these future members of the Earth Protection Force, but they are the new humanity. These clones are awaiting final DNA sequencing. By cellular acceleration, I can give birth to an army within six hours, fully trained thanks to my advances and bio-data transference. And your DNA. I've uploaded complex survival tactics into this prototype."

"What will you do with them?" Splinter asks as a crane lifts him up in the air and moves to the side.

"Mainstream them into the population, of course," Bishop answers, "We have aliens out there right now, living amongst us. My Slayers will ferret them all out."

"Lots of innocent people get 'ferreted out.' What if errors are made?" Splinter protests and the crane lifts him up above a stasis tube.

"Not my concern," Bishop replies, "I'm a bigger picture kind of guy. Besides, my calculations suggest that it would be beneficial if fifty-seven percent of the Earth's population simply…disappeared." The crane lowers Splinter down into the stasis tube. "Just think, my little lab rat. Your DNA will make it all possible. You're lucky you're such a unique organic specimen. You shall be preserved." The tube begins to fill with a vile green liquid.

One of the EPF soldiers approaches Bishop. "Sir, the recall signal for car A13 has been activated," he reports, "It's on its way in."

"Hmm," Bishop murmurs, since he knew that the turtles and Amy took that train from him, "That train should have been destroyed. Prepare a suitable reception, just in case it's occupied."

* * *

The train approaches and someone gives the sound off as the soldiers run to the stopping car. They are attacked by Leatherhead. Donnie spins his staff and knees a soldier in the stomach. Mikey runs up to two soldiers, who fire at him, and Leo and Amy disarm them. They see the lab door closing. "Leatherhead, the door!"

Leatherhead holds it up with all his strength. "Hurry!" The turtles, Amy, and Fugitoid run to him. "Hurry, I can't hold it much longer." He holds it up long enough for them to get inside. He drops the door and the guards come in.

"Alright, freak, slowly get to your feet and no sudden moves," one of them orders and he gets angry at that name. He turns and fights them.

The group rush into Bishop's lab, Amy stopping as she realizes where she is. She starts to pant in fear. They see Splinter in the stasis tube.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo cries out.

"Master Splinter!" Raph shouts. They hear clapping and see Bishop approaching.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you found me," he says, "but you won't be staying." They pull out their weapons and rush to him, although Amy in hesitation. Bishop makes no move to fight them, but the Slayer intercedes. Leo backs away a bit before charging, slicing left and right, but the Slayer dodges both attempts. He rushes to a staircase, Leo following, and swings around, kicking Leo away. Raph growls and rushes to him, lunging with his sai, but the Slayer is too quick. He grabs the staircase bars and spins around, knocking Raph back. Mikey approaches, spinning his nunchucks, but the Slayer catches it in his hand and throws him to a wall. Donnie jumps up using his staff, and the Slayer jumps away. Donnie swings, but the Slayer comes back and knocks him down the stairs. He lands behind Amy, who spins around to him in surprise and he inches towards her, seeing her conflicted expression and hesitation to fight in a lab.

Fugitoid inches towards Leo as he gets up. "Get Master Splinter out of there!" he tells the robot.

"Absolutely," Fugitoid walks away and Leo lunges forward, catching Amy in his arms and landing on the ground. Amy gives a fearful look.

"Ames, you can't let your fear control you," he tells her sternly.

"B-But I don't feel so comfortable in h-here…needles…stasis tubes…almost becoming a monster by Shredder." she squeezes her eyes shut, tears threatening to fall. Leo cups her cheek and she opens her eyes as he brushes a tear away.

"Shh…It's okay, Ames. No matter what, I'll protect you," he whispers and she nods shakily. He kisses her forehead. "Count on it."

She smiles at him.

Raph stabs his sai into the Slayer's arm and flips over him. The Slayer pulls it out and the scar heals itself. Raph gives a shocked look and the armor breaks away to reveal a regular arm. The Slayer looks at it and grabs the other sai. He spins them in his hands and Raph pushes Mikey away protectively. He throws Raph's sai at him and they stab a control panel. It sparks behind Raph before it explodes, knocking Raph to the ground. Leo runs on the catwalk above, Amy in his arms before climbing up a crane. Mikey battles with the Slayer before Leo and Amy swing in on the crane, hitting the Slayer with their swords. He stumbles back and starts to spark. When it stops, he pulls off his helmet to reveal a half-human, half-robotic face…with Bishop's face features!

They gasp in shock. "Bishop?" Donnie asks in surprise. He turns to them.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

Bishop walks up to his creation. "Handsome devil, if I do say myself."

"Okay, now I'm officially freaked out!" Mikey comments while the others have their mouths open in shock. The Slayer jumps around.

"Oh believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet," the Slayer climbs up tubes and creepily turns his head around without moving his body before turning invisible.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Raph retorts as he takes his swords. Amy clings onto Leo in fear as they look around, trying to find out where he went. Fugitoid walks up to Bishop's computer to free Splinter from the polymer.

"Don't you worry, Master Splinter," he assures, "I'll have you out of that nasty bio-suspension fluid in a jiffy." He sees the crane approaching which grabs Splinter and lifts him out. Unfortunately, Bishop sees this and the robot at work. He walks up to Fugitoid, pulling out a chain hook. Fugitoid turns around and sees him.

"Oh dear." Bishop throws the hook at him and uses it to pull his arm off. "That was totally uncalled for." Bishop throws his arm away. "Step away from those controls, cyborg." Splinter falls from the grasp of the crane, freeing him as the gurney breaks into pieces. Soaking wet, he faces Bishop.

"Bishop, you will not succeed," he picks up a pipe and spins it.

"Wrong," Bishop corrects, "Neither you nor your little green brats can stop me."

Raph and Donnie look around for the Slayer. The others search and Mikey gets grabbed by him. "Guys, he's over hereee!" the Slayer throws him to the wall and he flips, kicking Mikey against it. He falls to the ground and rubs his head as the Slayer escapes. "This guy doesn't play nice."

"You don't understand," Bishop throws his hook at Splinter, "I've created life!" Splinter jumps over the hook and knocks Bishop down using the pipe. Bishop flips back up.

"Bishop, no one has the right to play God!" Splinter exclaims, not seeing the hook near him. Bishop wraps it around him.

"I am taking the necessary steps to defend the world! It is my duty!" He breaks the pipe in Splinter's hand using the hook and flips Splinter over. He lands safely.

"The world has enough monsters. It does not need yours!"

Raph steps into another room and the Slayer turns visible, standing on top of a pipe behind him. He jumps away and Raph senses his presence. "Come out, come out wherever you are, you ugly freak." The Slayer turns visible behind him and Raph turns around, growling. However, the Slayer has turned invisible once more. The Slayer kicks him from behind and charges, but he dodges this attempt. Raph growls in annoyance and charges viciously, but the Slayer grabs his arm and twists it. He slams the sai into a pipe next to him and presses Raph against the wall, punching his shell repeatedly. Raph turns around and charges, only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground. Raph growls and charges once more. Amy and Leo hear the fight.

"Raph?" they murmur and gasp, realizing what is happening and turn the corner just in time to see Raph being thrown into a cabinet of experiments. One of them falls on him and he struggles to hold it. He sees the body floating down in front of him.

"Bishop?"

Leo and Amy jump down, hearing a growl. They see the Slayer climbing on a vent and he sees Bishop and Splinter fighting. Leo and Amy run, the Slayer following. Splinter kicks Bishop from behind and the Slayer jumps down, preparing to attack. Leo and Amy jump in the air, kicking him down. He lands in a stasis tube full of polymer. They land safely.

"Professor Honeycutt, the tank! Seal it!"

Fugitoid sends an electrical surge into the vat. The Slayer screams in pain and Bishop stands up, seeing what is happening. "No! My Slayer!" Splinter jumps up and kicks Bishop from behind again.

"This is over, Bishop!" he adjusts his glasses and turns to see Splinter charging at him. He jumps and leaps to a hook dangling from the ceiling.

"My plans are far from over, rodent!" He jumps and lands. "You have no idea!" He grabs his chain and spins it. Splinter glares at him and Bishop throws it at him. Splinter uses his pipe to block and Bishop takes it from him. He jumps over a gurney and Bishop snaps it right off using his chain. He throws the gurney to a shocked Splinter, who kicks it into pieces. Bishop throws his chain and the hook latches to a turbine. Splinter bends down and picks up a piece of the gurney, throwing it at a lever. Electricity goes from the turbine to Bishop, electrocuting him. He growls and pulls the chain off, but the turbine explodes. Bishop and Splinter are sent flying in the explosion. Bishop is impaled on the iron hook from the chain, screaming.

Splinter gets up, the explosion having started several fires. He sees Bishop hanging from the hook. "Sensei!" he turns to see the others approaching.

"My children," he says in relief.

"We have to get out of here!" Leo tells him and they look to see a flood starting. They are caught in it and Splinter looks up to see another hook.

"You will pay for this, mutants," they turn to see Bishop gone. "One day, you will all pay!" They run to the ladder.

"After him!" Mikey yells and Splinter goes first. More turbines begin to explode as they make their escape, destroying the facility in fire and water. The flood waters carry off the stasis tube holding the Slayer. The elevator to the streets opens, water seeping out. They run out.

"Whoa, we're in the middle of Midtown!" Mikey says. There is no sign of Bishop.

"And Bishop's nowhere in sight," Leo points out. Splinter pushes past them.

"We will see him again. Such men are hard to destroy." They retreat back to the sewers.

* * *

Amy sighs as she lays down on her back on Leo's bed, scolding herself. How could she do nothing to help her family with the Slayer? She covers her eyes with her hands in shame, wishing her fear didn't make her act like a scared child. She was supposed to be brave, fight like she was supposed to. Instead, she acted like a coward. Leo notices her as he reads and puts his book down, laying on his side to face her.

"Ames? Something wrong?" he asks in concern.

"No…" she murmurs.

"Tell me the truth, Ames," he whispers and she turns her head to him.

"I just…I let my fear paralyze me in Bishop's lab. I know that what almost happened with Shredder won't happen to me, but just the thought of being experimented on again…" she bites her lip. "I'm losing myself, Leo. I don't know who I am anymore…first the lab incident and then I find out I'm royalty." She chuckles bitterly. "It's like I'm being pulled in all these crazy directions."

"Hey," he climbs on top of her, his legs on either side of her. She blushes since he was never this close to her before. "Ames, I'm…I'm grateful you're in my life. You understand me, you care about me, and you love me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have anyone as gorgeous as you."

Amy blushes deeply at his confession, her heart hammering in her chest. "I…I don't know what to say…" was the only thing she managed to choke out.

Leo smiles, "You don't have to say anything, Ames. Just…relax," he leans forward to kiss her. Amy blushes and shyly kisses back. She wraps his arms around his neck as his wrap around her waist. Leo caresses her waist as he deepens the kiss and she feels her heart exploding. He pulls away, pressing his forehead to hers. He strokes her cheek with his thumb and she leans into his touch.

"I will always be there for you. I love you like crazy, Ames," he murmurs and smothers her face in kisses. She giggles as his soft lips tickle her skin.

"I love you too, Leo Bear! That tickles!" she exclaims with a laugh.

"Good," he tells her with a smile and continues.

"Leooo! Stooop!" she giggles.

"Nooo, never," he answers playfully and they laugh.

"I love you," Leo murmurs.

"I love you too," Amy whispers with a smile.


	77. Exodus Part 1

**No one's POV**

 _Splinter sits in his room, meditating. He is in a deep trance and he suddenly sees Mortu in his Utrom suit. "Master Hamato Yoshi, premier guardian of the Utroms, we honor you for your exemplary service." Yoshi stands across from him in some sort of pod._

" _I swear that I will never fail to protect the good and noble Utroms," he declares, bowing, "even if it costs me my life." It's suddenly the past, where Shredder is about to finish off Yoshi as he raises his gauntlet in the air._

" _He…who lives without honor…will end…without honor…" Yoshi murmurs in exhaustion, sweating._

" _Bah, I will finish you myself!" Shredder exclaims and kills Yoshi. He laughs, "Now nothing will save the Utroms from my wrath!"_

 _In a possible future, the Foot Mechs invade the Utrom homeworld. Shredder laughs evilly as he holds the planets on fire. On an ice asteroid, Splinter sees Yoshi and they bow to each other. Splinter looks down to see himself in a guardian uniform._

" _Waka Remus," he speaks, bowing. "I understand." Yoshi smiles and bows back before Splinter is back in the lair. "I will not fail you, my master…my father…"_

* * *

In Saki's mansion, the villain is hosting his own black-tie party. At his table, the Mayor stands up and clinks his glass, Jared and Karai sitting on his left and Saki sitting on his right. "Excuse me, may I have your attention, please? It is with heavy heart that I stand here today to say goodbye to one of the greatest men I've ever known: Oruko Saki, the man single-handedly responsible for restoring the great city of New York to its full glory is leaving us. I would like you to put your hands together and show this fine man how much we are truly going to miss him." The audience claps for him and he stands up.

"Too kind. Thank you." He shakes the Mayor's hand. "As my good friend the Mayor has just reminded us, this is a farewell dinner, my way of saying thank you and goodbye. Fortune has smiled on me in many ways. The opportunity to rectify certain matters at home has now presented itself and I must go. In my absence, my lovely children Karai and Jared will handle all my business affairs. I assure you, they are more than capable." The two stand up, Jared in a black suit and tie, and Karai wearing a black dress with red at the collar and gloves. "The city has been good to me. It is…my adopted home. I hope someday to return. Please, enjoy your dinner and let us make this a truly unforgettable evening."

The guests clap once more. Saki turns to the mayor. "My children and I must tend to the details of my departure," the three start to walk up the steps. "Please, keep the guests entertained."

* * *

Outside, April and the girls are trying to gain entry to the festivities, but a guard is standing at the door.

"We have our tickets here somewhere," April murmurs as they look through their purses. April is wearing a red dress with straps and white gloves along with a white necklace and a golden heart. Black heels are on her feet. Ann has a red dress as well, which is strapless and goes down to her knees. Bracelets are on her arms and her hair is in an elegant bun, red wedges on her feet. Lily wears a yellow dress with one strap on her right along with a locket. She has her hair down in curls and her shoes are yellow flats.

"We know they're here," Lily mutters bitterly. Casey arrives pushing a food cart, dressed like a caterer. The guard stops him as well.

"I need to see some identification."

"Come on, man, the vishie sushis are gonna get cold," Casey protests.

"I need to see some identification, now!" the guard demands.

"Why are you busting my balloons here?" Casey argues, "These dishes gotta get in there! Do me a favor, just check the cart and take it in yourself, will ya?" April and the girls sneak in. When the guard lifts the tablecloth, he sees Mikey and Raph hiding underneath.

"Hi there, nice party," Mikey whispers before he knocks out the guard. They drag him inside. "Oh yeah, like it wasn't crowded enough under here already."

"Quiet," Raph smacks him.

"Ow!"

"You guys done or what?" Casey whispers to them and he gets a thumbs up in response. He nods and wheels the cart inside. Across the mansion, Leo, Amy, and Splinter are standing in front of a window. Leo watches Casey go inside using his binoculars.

"Casey, April, the girls, Raph, and Mikey are in," he tells the two.

"Leonardo, perhaps we should rethink this," Splinter says in concern, "It is very dangerous. I feel perhaps I should have-"

"Please Master Splinter," Leo interrupts, "We've been over this."

"Which does not alter the fact that I have dragged you all into a very dangerous situation, all because of a vision I cannot even explain," Splinter argues.

"I'll put my faith in one of your visions any day, Sensei," Leo tells him, "After all, I trusted Ames with her visions when she had the crystal."

"We all would, father. If the Shredder is up to something, we'll get to the bottom of it and we'll stop him. It's what you trained us to do," Amy adds. Splinter nods to give them permission and they look towards the entrance.

"Shredder's security is still hot," Leo reports, "Team three, what's your status?"

Donnie, Leatherhead, and Fugitoid are walking in an underground access tunnel. "We're in place," Donnie answers, his night vision goggles on. "Sewer access security is also still active," he sees lasers blocking their way through his goggles. "Team two, what's your status?"

"Don, ask the professor if a security camera wire will serve his purposes," April answers, a security camera above her."

Fugitoid's face appears on Donnie's tech tablet. "Oh yes, that will do nicely." April pulls out a device and links it to the system. "Link established. Give me a minute to hack the system." He does his task and there's a beep. "Gentlemen and lady, I am in." He shuts off the security from the sewers. "Security systems are down and they don't even know it."

Splinter aims his crossbow and fires an arrow attached to rope, hitting the roof. He secures the rope above them and slides down using his staff, Leo and Amy following. Bishop and his commandos are watching on a nearby rooftop. "Well, this is interesting, very interesting indeed. Check with our man on the inside. I get the distinct feeling there's something he's not telling us."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Leatherhead rips open the door, entering the underground tunnel. Donnie lights the torch and holds it up in the air. "This tunnel is huge!" Donnie exclaims.

'And recently constructed," Leatherhead points out.

"It appears to lead from the Shredder's mansion all the way to the river," Fugitoid explains.

"At least the coast is clear," Leatherhead murmurs, neither of them noticing a group of Foot Tech Ninjas above them. They turn invisible and as they walk, Donnie is attacked by a ninja. Leatherhead is punched in the jaw and gut. "Oh dear," Fugitoid says as Leatherhead is punched in the face.

"Foot Tech!" Donnie realizes, "They're cloaked!" As the ninjas attack Leatherhead viciously, he starts to get angry. He swipes and punches furiously, Donnie cringing as he watches. He grabs the ninjas as their cloaking devices spark and he smashes them against each other, knocking them to the ground. He growls as Donnie walks up to him.

"Suffice it to say, I'm glad I brought you along, Leatherhead," he picks up his torch, "let's move." They walk forward into the tunnel and Leatherhead bursts open a door to an underground silo. "Guys, we're under the Shredder's mansion," Donnie says, "And you know that really big thing that the Shredder is up to? I think I just found it!"

A group of Foot Technicians are working on a giant intergalactic spaceship!

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Amy flies in front of the logo and releases snow)_

Splinter, Amy, and Leo crawl on the roof, listening to Donnie explain. "Shredder has a starship?" Leo asks.

"He has finally found a way to leave this planet," Splinter realizes, jumping.

"And that's not a good thing?" They follow Splinter and Amy turns to him.

"Leo, don't you realize what this means? If Shredder goes into space, he'll spread his evil to other worlds. Don't forget about the Utroms, they're enemies. Millions are going to suffer if we don't stop him," Amy whispers.

"We'll just have to cancel his flight," Leo says, "How we doing, guys?" Mikey and Raph are on the ceiling.

"This is team...uh...team...are we team three or four?" Mikey replies and Raph smacks him. "Ow."

"We're in," Raph answers. "And the place is crawling with Foot creeps." Foot Tech and Elites walk around the room.

"Understood," Leo responds, "Team two, commence with Operation Lockdown."

In the rocket silo, Leatherhead, Donnie, and Fugitoid have made their way up to a high platform, looking for a way to get into the control room. "You heard him, professor," Donnie says, "Close sesame."

* * *

Karai, Jared, and Saki are in his room, going through the blueprints for the spaceship. "Dr. Chaplin reports that all starship systems are nominal," Karai tells him.

"Congratulations...tonight will be your last night on Earth," Jared finishes solemnly, both of them saddened by the fact that their father is leaving.

"After centuries of being imprisoned on this primitive backwater, I will finally return to the stars! When my Utrom enemies return here to imprison me, I will be gone. And when they least expect it, I will be at their throats!" Shredder relishes in his chance to fulfill his goal.

"And what of us, Father?" Karai asks sadly. He walks up to them.

"Karai, Jared, my time here was not a total loss," he smirks evilly, "I have forged a powerful dynasty with the Foot and I have raised a daughter and two...well, one son to rule that dynasty until my return. You will serve me as you have always served me," he tilts their heads up to his face. "Faithfully and without question. Now, see to our guests. This is a celebration, not a wake."

"Yes, master," the two reply, bowing before they leave.

* * *

"This is completely unacceptable," Bishop scolds furiously from the rooftops to his spy, "Why didn't you tell us Oruko Saki has a starship?"

His spy is none other than Baxter Stockman! "You didn't ask," Baxter replies smugly.

"Sarcasm is no way to build a working relationship with me, Stockman," Bishop growls.

"Relax, Agent Bishop. We have a deal," Stockman reminds, "I'll keep my end of the bargain as long as you keep yours. Huh?" He sees Dr. Chaplin coming and he ends the call. "Must go. Bye now."

* * *

"I don't like it," Hun snarls as he looks at the holographic map in the security room. "Where's the guard at the front gate? Send someone to check it out," he orders. The soldier bows and walks away.

"Sir, there's a glitch in the system. Something...I don't know what it is," an operative says nervously.

"Well find out," Hun demands, "The master can't have anything go wrong. Not tonight."

* * *

"Alright," Fugitoid reports from Donnie's tablet, "Taking complete control of the internal systems. Commencing internal lockdown...now."

All of the doors in the building close and an alarm blares in the security room. "What the?" Hun asks in surprise. "Who ordered a lockdown?" All of the Foot soldiers are trapped in their rooms.

* * *

Bishop and his commandos are now in the underground access tunnel. "I don't know what Saki's up to and I don't care. Rig this tunnel for demolition. I don't want to allow Saki any chance to move his ship."

Saki is looking over his spaceship plans when suddenly Mikey and Raph appear in the room. "Planning a little trip?" Raph asks.

"A little outerspace mayhem, perhaps?" Mikey suggests as they pull out their weapons. Saki looks at them in shock, confused as to how they got inside without being detected or seen.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Leo says as he, Splinter, and Amy jump down behind Saki.

"Your evil ends here and now, Shredder!" Splinter shouts and fires an arrow at him. Shredder catches it before it could hit his chest, however.

He breaks the arrow in half in his hand, "I shall relish destroying-" Mikey and Raph kick him from behind. Leo charges and Saki blocks it with his arms, but Amy pushes him to the table with the plans, destroying the furniture. Saki jumps back up and backs away from Mikey as he charges. He catches Mikey's arm, to his surprise, and throws him away. Raph tackles him to the wall and Splinter fires an arrow, catching Saki's left sleeve. He fires again, catching the other one and he fires an arrow to the chest. Saki screams in pain as he struggles to get free and he manages to pull all three arrows out. He stands a few feet away from the five, ready to fight.

Bishop and his men arrive at the silo. "This starship. It's-it's unbelievable," Bishop comments. "How could Saki have-"

"Sir, tunnel wired for demolition, sir!" One of his soldiers reports.

"Then blow it," Bishop orders as he adjusts his glasses, "I'm not letting this ship slip through my fingers."

The soldier presses the button and dozens of explosions seal off the rocket's launch route.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo behind him, taking a stance)_

On top of the mansion, the guests are startled by the sounds of bombs. "What was that?" The Mayor asks in confusion as he stands up. One of the operatives comes by. Karai and Jared whisper to him before turning to the mayor.

"Mr and Miss Saki, are you sure everything's alright?" The mayor asks in concern.

"Mr. Mayor, honored guests, do not be alarmed," the two gesture to the sky, an early fireworks display starting.

"This is just our father's way of saying thank you and farewell," Jared finishes. Everyone is put at ease...for now.

"Very nice," the mayor murmurs in awe.

* * *

In the silo, Chaplin notices Bishop's damage. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He panics, seeing Bishop and his men on a screen. "Those crazy commandos! They've completely collapsed the transport tunnel! I gotta tell the boss!"

Saki continues his fight with the three turtles, Splinter, and Amy. His clothes are ripping, his metal body starting to show. "Mr. Saki, it's that Bishop guy! He and his men blew up the transport tunnel!" Chaplin reports from an intercom. Saki looks around as the five surround him. "There's no way we're moving the starship to the river!"

"Bishop?" Saki asks in shock, "Here?" Leo uses this distraction to knock him back with his sword. Saki falls to the floor. "That changes everything!" He stands up and kicks Splinter back in anger. He turns and knocks Leo and Raph back. Mikey charges, only to be knocked back. They crash into the wall and Amy yells, flying in the air as she throws ice blasts with her hands and legs. (A/N: Just imagine how Dani Phantom did it in her second appearance, but with Amy instead XD) He dodges them all and he knocks her to the ground. Splinter jumps up with Leo's sword, but Saki catches it in his hand. He narrows his eyes and finds that his area is open. He kicks him back and Splinter lands on the floor, a chair landing in top of him. He drops the sword and Saki hears thumping against his door. Hun, the Foot, and the Elite barge in.

"Protect the master!" Hun shouts as they run in.

"Hun!" Saki exclaims, "Control this situation! I need to get my ship to safety!" Saki runs and pulls out his remote, pressing a button.

"He's making a break for it!" Leo points out.

"Get him!" Raph yells, but the ninjas block their way from Saki. His secret elevator opens up and he enters it. The doors close in front of him.

"Chaplin, prepare the ship. We must launch immediately!" Saki demands.

"But, Mr. Saki, we can't move the ship," Chaplin protests, "They destroyed the transport tunnel!"

Saki growls, "No you fool! Commence the emergency launch sequence."

"But...but all those people are on the emergency silo doors," Chaplin worries.

Shredder, however, doesn't care. "Do it, Chaplin! NOW!"

With minor reluctance, Chaplin obeys the order. "Opening emergency launch doors."

* * *

"I'll be right back with that, ma'am," a waiter says and as he starts to walk away, he hears something creaking. "Huh?" He looks down to see the floor separating. With the entire courtyard beginning to disappear, people start running and screaming. A few unfortunates fall into the silo along with the tables and chairs. Casey, April, and the girls save as many as they can.

"Sir, it looks like Saki's trying an emergency launch," a soldier reports to Bishop.

"What?" He questions angrily. "How could-" he steps back a bit as he sees a table fall in front of him. He looks up to see the silo doors opening. "Bring in Strikeforce Bravo! Shut this whole place down!"

Helicopters fly over the ruined party. "This is Brave One. Roger that, commander. Nothing goes up, nothing gets out." The men start to shut the doors.

"Bravo Two. We have control on the ground, commander." As the silo doors are almost open, the men storm in, firing missiles at the mansion. Saki emerges from the elevator and sees Leatherhead battling the guards.

"What?" He asks in disbelief. Leatherhead sees him as he tries to fight off the guards, growling. Donnie jumps in from behind and attacks Saki.

"Thought you might try the back door!" He traps Saki against the wall with his staff. "That's why we're here."

Raph props the elevator open, breaking it in half. Mikey and Splinter knock out two Elites and they crash into Hun and the ninjas. Raph, Mikey, and Splinter jump down the elevator shaft. "After them!" Hun shouts. "Stop them!" Hun and the others give chase, Hun making the hole larger with his weapon, leaving Leo and Amy temporarily alone. Karai and Jared arrive.

"Wait. Amelia and Leonardo, you must not do this. He is finally leaving our world," Karai pleads. "You must let him go!"

"Let him go to destroy and enslave the Utroms?" Leo responds, waving his hands.

"The Utroms have hunted our father all his life. They are heartless monsters," Jared argues.

"That's not true!" Amy protests in anger, clenching her fists, "He's lied to you. HE'S the heartless monster and we're gonna stop him!" With that, the two jump down the elevator shaft, the two Foot soldiers protesting.

"Leonardo, Amelia, no!"

"There's no way we're letting you get on that starship, Shredder!" Donnie declares.

"The two of you cannot stop me," Saki tells them, turning around. Raph, Mikey, and Splinter arrive.

"Together we will stop you!" Splinter yells. Donnie spins his staff as Leatherhead growls. Hun and the ninjas jump in from the elevator shaft.

"Step away from the master, now!" He snarls. They suddenly hear beeping and there's an explosion at a door. Bishop's men barge in, weapons ready.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy?" He steps out of the smoke. "On my mark, destroy them all!"

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

"Open fire!" As Bishop's men start blasting, a giant battle starts. Everyone runs away from the lasers. Leo and Amy arrive from the elevator shaft, Karai and Jared on their heels. Leo pushes Amy away from a laser.

"Look out!"

Splinter and Shredder face each other once more. "Shredder, you cannot be allowed to return to the stars, to wreak havoc on other planets, or to revenge yourself upon the Utrom homeworld!"

"What?" Saki asks in shock, since he did not disclose that information to him. "How do you know of this?"

"My father Master Yoshi was a guardian," he approaches Shredder with his sword, "He protected the Utroms. He forbids your journey. And in his name, I will not allow you passage!" Raph stabs him from behind and he sparks. Mikey smacks his face with his nunchucks. Saki turns to them with his robot mouth.

"No!" Hun rushes to his master's side, knocking the three back. "No master, get to the ship!" Karai and Jared fight Bishop's men. Bishop ducks from an Elite's weapon and kicks another one from behind. He dodges another weapon and grabs it, throwing an Elite. Leatherhead throws off some of Bishop's men, turning to Saki.

"Shredder!" He growls, "Shredder!" His eyes glow a light green in anger and he charges at him. He punches him repeatedly as Saki's robot identity is starting to show. Hun knocks Leo and Amy back with his fist.

"I'm coming, master!" He punches Leatherhead away from Saki and he's sent flying into a large, chemical-filled tube. Hun lifts Saki from the floor and sees his robot appearance. "Sir..." He rips the remaining clothing from the body to reveal Shredder's Utrom self in an exo-suit. "You...huh?" Shredder narrows his eyes at him. "You're an Utrom?"

Leatherhead renews his attack and the two crash into a window, falling far down into the silo. "Cruuuuuud!"

"Leatherhead!" Amy exclaims and Saki recovers, trying to make his way to the ship. As he crosses a catwalk, Donnie runs to a tank of liquid nitrogen.

"Oh no you don't!" He kicks it to the ground and pulls out his staff. "You're not going anywhere, Shredder!" He props it open and it sprays on the evil Utrom. "A little liquid nitrogen should slow you down!" Shredder is frozen slightly and he struggles to move. Splinter arrives with the others and throws a chain at the exo-skeleton. He pulls it over and it breaks at the ankles, the rest smashing into bits. The Utrom crawls out of the wreckage, bested by the turtles, Splinter, and Amy.

Before they can act, Karai and Jared leaps in front of them, grabbing the Utrom. They run off, carrying their master into the ship. "Chaplin, we are leaving," Karai reports.

"All systems go. Countdown already in progress. This is totally gonna be sketchy." The hatch closes before the turtles, Amy, and Splinter can get to it. Donnie pulls out his tablet.

"Professor, you have to open this door," He links his tablet to the switch.

"I'm on it."

As this is happening, Bishop sees that Saki has entered the ship. "No! Saki's not getting away! I want that starship. Bravo Team, disable the ship. Don't let it take off!"

"Roger that, fire in the hole."

"Way to go, professor," Donnie praises as he unhooks his tablet.

Bishop's men fire missiles at the silo, which Mikey sees. "Incoming!" They jump away and the bridge is blown into pieces. Donnie clings onto the opening of the ship on one side while the others are on the other side. They hear the countdown as the men try to stop the ship with their weapons. Chaplin presses the button.

"Ignition!" The ship begins to take off.

"Uh, fellas?" Donnie asks nervously as he hangs on.

"We have to jump for it! Ames doesn't have enough time to carry us all!" Leo exclaims.

"Come on!" Raph yells and they jump, wondering whether or not they would make it.


	78. Exodus Part 2

**Angel: I didn't answer reviews because I could only see them from my email, so I wanted to wait until they came back up. To Guest, there's actually a reason why Leo will be mad at Amy in the next season. I'm on episode 6 now. To Ekeifer, thank you, but there are other writers that are better than me. I think that was it, so enjoy this chapter, because lots of stuff happens!**

 **Shredder's POV**

 _For almost a millennia, I have been marooned on this pitiful mudball, but I have spent my time well. I have built my empire with one goal in mind: Revenge. All that time I have plotted to cross the universe and finally conquer the hated Utrom homeworld and worlds beyond. But there are those who would stop me, such as Agent Bishop and the accursed turtles, Amelia, and their rat master. But now, my star cruiser is complete. Karai and Jared hold me as they run to the ship._

 _"The Shredder and us are leaving."_

 _I say, 'let my enemies come.' Today, I return to the stars and the Shredder will not be stopped._

 _"We have to jump for it!" Leonardo shouts and they jump off._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The Shredder's ship is taking off. Splinter and the three turtles jump, Amy flying behind them. They grab onto Donnie's legs as he was hanging from the bay door. Amy flies them up to the door as fast as she can. She pulls Donnie up just before the doors close. People scream and run away as the ship is about to launch. Melina runs up to the entrance in a purple dress and looks at the commotion.

"Dang it, I missed all the fun!"

Bishop watches from a broken window. "This is Bishop to all tracking outposts."

April and the girls are the last to leave, since they were helping people leave. "Girls, yo!" They hear and Casey speeds to them on his motorcycle, holding Ann's portable motorcycle. April gets on and holds onto Casey, Lily doing the same with Ann once she had hers ready. They speed away and the ship starts to fly away. The four look back as the ship is in the air.

"Keep tracking," Bishop orders, "If I can't have that ship, neither can Saki."

* * *

The turtles, Splinter, and Amy lie on the ground due to gravity and the ship stops rumbling.

"Whoa, that's better," Mikey comments. They stand up and Donnie looks at the control panel for the door. He presses on a button and the door opens.

"Come on, let's go find the Shredder and pay our respects," Raph says and they enter the ship, though Splinter is having doubts.

"Wait, we must rethink our priorities. This vessel represents the real threat. To allow the Shredder such mobility will put millions of lives in danger," he explains.

"I have sent urgent messages of warning to the Utroms, but I've received no response," Fugitoid speaks from Donnie's tablet, "I'm not sure I've gotten through."

"The Shredder must not return to the stars. We must gain control of this starship," Splinter tells them and they nod in understanding, Raph punching his fists with a growl. They leave and Chaplin sees them via the ship's security systems. He gives a surprised look and presses an intercom button.

"Mr. Saki?" He starts. "First of all, let me just say that I think it's wicked cool you're actually a squishy alien blob. Man, that is so out there," Shredder is being carried by Karai and Jared in the ship. "And secondly, you should know that...well, apparently...Splinter...and the turtles...and Amelia have kind of hitched a ride."

"What?" Shredder demands in shock, Karai and Jared placing him in another suit. "The turtles, the girl, and the rat on board my ship? I will deal with them personally. I will not allow them to further interfere with my plans." He is now in a new, far more powerful exo suit.

"What are our plans now, my lord?" Karai questions as she and Jared work the control panel.

"We were forced to launch early. Much of your equipment, your Foot ninja, your Elite forces all were left behind," Jared points out.

"Yes, it is not as I had intended," Karai and Jared start to upgrade him with weapons. "But it will not stop me. I have allies on Tonella Five waiting for my return. And it will be easy to find mercenaries willing to join me in pillaging the galaxy. I will build a new army and ultimately return to the Utrom homeworld where vengeance shall be mine!"

* * *

Back on Earth, an angry Bishop is being flown over the city as the police and firefighters try to stop the fire. "Agent Bishop, the Atlantic EPF has locked onto Saki's starship," a soldier reports and Bishop walks up to him.

"Fire at will." The soldier lifts three levers and missiles are fired at the ship. Chaplin sees the missiles on the radar.

"Whoa, Mr. Saki, another wrinkle. Multiple rimfire missiles are on afloat!"

"What?" Shredder asks.

"Show at least eight hostiles on an intercept course," Jared and Karai step out of the elevator in their regular clothing. "But no worries, we have Dr. Stockman's ingenious defense system on the job." The ship uses lasers to destroy the missiles. One of them manages to get past it, however, when the lasers are suddenly inoperable. "Huh?" The security net, unfortunately, has been disabled. "No way! Mr. Saki, our defense pitchers just went offline!" One of the missiles hits the ship and everyone is knocked back, including the turtles, Amy, and Splinter.

"Their defenses are down," the soldier reports to Bishop, who smiles and turns to Stockman, pleased with his new partner's work.

"Thank you, Dr. Stockman."

"Oh, believe me, Agent Bishop, it was my pleasure," Stockman replies smugly.

"Launch all remaining missiles. Blow that ship out of the sky."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sai and takes a stance)_

More missiles are fired at the ship, Chaplin trying to regain control of the defense systems. "We've got incoming, Mr. Saki! Lots of it!" The spaceship shakes from missile impacts. "I'm trying to bypass Dr. Stockman's control codes and override the box manually so that I can-"

"Dr. Chaplin," Shredder interrupts as he walks with Karai and Jared, "Enough! Take care of it! Where are the turtles and Amelia?"

Chaplin sees them on the map. "They're trying to gain access to the power core, sir."

* * *

The turtles, Splinter, and Amy make their way into the power core room. "Whoa, I hate to say it, but impressive." There is a pillar of blue in the middle of the room. They make their way to it.

"Professor Honeycutt?" Leo questions.

Donnie's tablet turns on. "Just plug me into any maintenance input and I should be able to take control of the ship." Donnie pulls out his tablet and plugs it into the ship's computer systems.

"We can make this the emergency bridge!" Mikey exclaims, "Spock, to the emergency bridge. Scotty, we need more power!" He chuckles but stops when he sees everyone staring at him in disbelief. "Heh, sorry."

"...If you ever call me Kathryn, I'll slap you," Amy comments.

Fugitoid gets to work. "Four minutes and I will have complete control over the heavy compulsion." Unfortunately, just as he begins, Shredder, Jared, and Karai appear.

"We don't have four minutes," Leo says as he grips his swords. The three approach.

"Shredder," Splinter growls, Jared and Karai pulling out their weapons, "May my master Yoshi's sword taste vengeance today!" The two charge and Shredder swipes at him, only for Splinter to duck and jump up, hitting Shredder before landing. He throws the sword and Shredder dodges with his gauntlet.

"You made a grave mistake following me here, rodent," Shredder spits. The others circle him and he growls in anger, swiping at Mikey, who ducks. He jumps on his back and Donnie strikes him while jumping in the air. He lands and uses his staff to dodge a gauntlet. Leo slides in and fights Shredder. Mikey ducks from Shredder once again and knocks his leg down using his nunchucks. Raph and Amy help him. Splinter leaps, sword in hand, but Shredder throws him to the ground. Splinter lands safely and dodges Raph, Mikey, and Amy. Jared and Karai slide under him and block their weapons. Shredder grabs them and throws Mikey into Donnie. Donnie stands up, only to be knocked down when Raph is thrown at him. Raph and Donnie fall over the rail, but Mikey saves Donnie with his nunchuck, wrapping it around his staff. Raph lunges his sai to another rail before he could fall to the bottom. They look at Mikey.

Splinter jumps on top of Shredder as Amy is thrown to the ground and the villain grabs his sword from behind. Splinter uses his legs to grab his helmet and jumps off. He lands and uses the helmet as a shield. He throws the helmet and the sword away before another missile hits the ship. More follow and Chaplin stumbles to the ground. The room starts to shake and Raph dodges a column, climbing up it using his sais. "Look out!" Mikey shouts and the two turtles dodge some falling debris. Donnie looks at the power lines that were cut off and Mikey grabs one. He jumps to Shredder.

"Shredder!" He and Donnie attempt to electrocute him, but he takes the cables from the turtles and throws them off. He prepares to use them on Mikey and Splinter gasps.

"Michelangelo, move!" He pushes Mikey out of the way and gets electrocuted. He shouts in pain.

"Master Splinter!" Leo and Amy yell as they see this, running to help. Karai and Jared jump in front of them. They begin to face off, Leo with Karai and Amy with Jared. Leo throws away Karai's sword while Amy does the same with Jared. The couple gain the upper hand as they block swords with their respective opponent.

"Our master was leaving," Karai tells them.

"It did not have to be this way," Jared explains. More missiles hit the ship and the two Foot ninja fall over the rail. Leo saves their lives by grabbing their hands while Amy looks in disbelief.

"You are too kind, Leonardo," Karai comments as he helps them. Karai grabs his sword and the two kick them back. As they land, they block swords with the two Foot ninjas again. "Much too kind." The two flip, knocking them back a bit and Shredder stands behind Leo and Amy. He kicks Leo back and Amy looks in shock before flying in front of Karai and Jared. They slice at her. She shakes as she looks at Leo, crying at the pain before falling to the side. Leo and Raph see that her wings are separated from her body, her shirt ruined with two fresh slashes.

"Ames! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo screams in horror.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under her arms)_

Raph looks at his sister on the ground as her hair covers her face. Leo is furious as he grips his swords. "KARAI!" Raph shouts in rage.

"JARED!" Leo yells and the two charge, outmatching them in combat. They kick the two back and just as they are about to deliver the finishing blows, Shredder intervenes, holding Raph and Leo in the air. They attempt to strike, but he tightens his grip on their hands. They let go of their weapons and he slams Raph's back on his knee, knocking him unconscious and throwing him to Amy. Leo is knocked into his sword held by Jared, impaling him! He falls to the ground.

Shredder turns his attention to Mikey and Donnie, who are now standing up. Mikey spins his nunchucks as he charges, jumping over Shredder, who kicks his leg. Mikey screams in pain, kneeling on the floor. Shredder stomps on his shell hard. Donnie runs to him and leaps, hitting Shredder with his staff. Shredder grabs it and throws Donnie to the ground. Donnie gets back up as Shredder looms over him and he tries to punch him, only for his wrist to be caught. Shredder slams his elbow into his shoulder and Donnie goes down. The villain laughs evilly, having knocked all of them unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ship has been damaged, the hull smoldering with fresh missiles holes as more missiles are fired and Chaplin can't gain control of the defenses. "Uh uh uh," Stockman's voice says as a picture of him is on the screen.

"Oh shut up, Dr. Stockman!" Chaplin slams his hand down in frustration. "We are so cooked." The last two missiles speed towards the ship, but they run out of fuel and the ship escapes. "What? Yes! We are out of range. We made it!"

* * *

"Eight seconds until I have control," Fugitoid reports, not knowing that Shredder is approaching. "Seven."

"Meddlesome machine," Shredder raises his gauntlet and slices the tablet off the controls. He takes his helmet and puts it back on, picking up Leo and Amy. "It is time we finally end this!" As he is about to deliver the blow, two swords intervene, held by Karai and Jared. "How dare you!"

"You have defeated them, my lord," Jared explains.

"Leave them in their dishonor," Karai finishes.

* * *

"Agent Bishop, sir, target starship has moved out of range of terrestrial launch sites," a soldier reports as Bishop stands in the helicopter, "but we now have satellite control. Bringing weapon online." A warhead appears from a satellite.

"Fire at will." The warhead launches as soon as it's locked onto the ship. Chaplin cringes as the alarm sounds and he sees the missile from the radar.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!"

"Karai, Jared, you go too far!" Shredder attacks them, which sends them flying, enraged at their insubordination. "You dishonor me with your insolence!" He raises his gauntlet and before he can do anything to them, the missile hits the ship. "What? Chaplin, what is happening up there?" Shredder demands, the impact sending all three of them out the door. It slams down, locking them out of the power core room. "Chaplin!" He slams on the door. "Dr. Chaplin, get this door open, now!"

"Um, okay, but it'll take a minute," Chaplin answers nervously as Karai and Jared wipe their chins. "I'll have to bypass the emergency protocols. Those wacky missiles jammed the security overrides pretty darn good, but not to worry, big guy. We're still on course for the rendezvous into nullified." He cringes as another missile from the satellite hits the ship.

* * *

The turtles wake up as Shredder tries to get the door open. "Man, my...everything hurts," Mikey murmurs in pain. Leo uses the control panel to stand up.

"The Shredder's trying to get back in. He'll finish us for sure, just look at Ames...how's she and Master Splinter?" Leo says and Donnie walks over to Splinter.

"My children...I am sorry," he mutters in guilt.

"No, Sensei," Leo answers, walking over to him while holding his arm. "It's our fault. We couldn't stop him. We failed. We failed the Utroms, Master Yoshi. We failed you...I failed you."

Amy grunts as she sits up slowly and Leo rushes over to her in concern. "Ames, are you okay?"

She shakes her head as she opens her eyes. "My back..."

"I got it," Leo tells her gently and helps her up.

"So that's it?" Raph asks in anger. "Shredder wins?"

"It's not like we're in any shape to stop him, sis can't even fight with her wings cut off," Mikey points out.

"Unless..." Leo realizes, "You know..." He turns around to the power core. "That's a lot of energy."

"In the wrong hands," Raph says.

"It would make a pretty big bang," Mikey finishes.

"We'd never survive," Donnie explains.

"But neither would the Shredder," Amy murmurs and they turn to her. "We could end this."

"No," Splinter calls out in protest, "My children, I could never ask you to-"

"I-It's okay, sensei," Mikey struggles to hold onto the rail. "We know the score."

"If we don't stop the Shredder now," Raph starts.

"Millions of innocent beings throughout the galaxy will suffer his hands," Donnie finishes gravely.

"I'd rather sacrifice myself knowing that we saved the galaxy than have Shredder destroying it," Amy murmurs with a soft smile to Splinter.

"It's alright, father, we're all agreed," Leo replies.

"Then let us finish this...together," Splinter declares, standing up. Donnie picks up his tablet and walks over to the systems.

"Come on, professor. Be okay. Be okay," Donnie pleads and to his relief, Fugitoid appears on the screen.

"Donatello, what..."

"Professor, we need you to overload the power core," Donnie tells him.

"But...that would cause an explosion of great magnitude..." He realizes what they are planning to do. "Oh...I see. I fear the situation was...hopeless, but...I understand. I am with you to the end. Here we go, then." Donnie plugs his tablet in and Fugitoid dejectedly the overload. "Overload in five...four...three..." Everyone looks at the tablet, ready for the overload. "Two...one." Chaplin gets the door open and Shredder realizes what is happening.

"No!" He is too late and the six run. The ship starts to explode and everything is black.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff and takes a stance)_

A ship flies into space, flown by Mortu and the High Council! "Mortu, we close in on Honeycutt's signal, but we sense the destruction of the evil one's ship is imminent."

"We can delay no longer."

"Prepare the exosuits."

"And transmat aboard immediately."

An Utrom flies into the room, approaching Mortu. "Commander, all is in order."

"Agreed. To the transmat, now," Mortu orders, "And activate the stasis bubble immediately." They place the stasis bubble around Shredder's ship, which freezes time. Everyone is frozen, the six in midair. Two Utroms are transported to the ship, one of them Mortu.

"Mr. Mortu, sir, collapse of the stasis bubble is imminent. It will not hold."

"Transmat the turtles, Amelia, and Master Splinter to the infirmary immediately!" Mortu orders, "Send Professor Honeycutt to our main laboratories," he takes the tablet. "Send this scum to the holding cells, along with their accomplice on the bridge."

"Yes sir, transmatting now." Everyone is teleported off the ship and it explodes as soon as the stasis bubble is off.

* * *

On Earth, the soldier sees the damage. "Target destroyed, sir. Scanning the wreckage...no survivors, sir."

"The Shredder?" Stockman asks in awe, "Destroyed? It's too good to be true! For once in my life, I'm...I'm speechless."

"Stockman, you've been very useful," Bishop comments in satisfaction, "This could be the start of a mutually beneficial partnership."

* * *

On the Utrom homeworld, galaxy Theta, inside the chambers of the High Council, Shredder rises from the floor, although held by a machine so he can't get out of his armor or move in it. Chaplin, Jared, and Karai rise from the floor near him, restrained in their hands and feet. They look to the side to see the turtles, Amy, and Splinter rise, all of them with various injuries. Splinter's skin is slightly burned from the electrocution. Raph has a bandage on his left arm, bandages around his shoulder and torso. Leo has injuries on his shell and upper body. Amy has bandages wrapped around her back and hip, sitting in a wheelchair. She seems to be unconscious. Mikey has both his legs broken, using crutches. And Donnie has bandages around his arm and it's in a sling. Fugitoid is in a new body.

A group of seven Utroms judges appear. "Hail and peace to all sentient beings. In the name of the great lawgiver, Matthes Arles, this tribunal is now called to order," the first judge says. "We sit in judgment over Ch'rell for war crimes and atrocities committed throughout the galaxy. Ch'rell also known as Tory Non Kako Duke Accurate Oruko Saki and the Shredder." The device lifts Ch'rell from the suit. "Prepare to face the following charges," his suit is destroyed and a screen pulls out from behind them, showing another planet.

"Let it be known that as Dolph it has testified you did willingly launch an attack on the planet and its goal." The rockets attack the planet, leaving fires. "Over 1 million innocent habitants perished. And as Juan Ron Oko has proven, you incited and funded a civil war on Eno 2, in an effort to mine their raw minerals without restriction. 3.2 million perished. Finally, your crimes against the Utrom homeworld include multiple attempts to take control of the government through an illegal and violent coup. We will now commune upon the verdict." The seven aliens close their eyes and they all hear whispering. They wait intensely and they open their eyes.

"In the name of the great lawgiver," they all say, "this tribunal finds you, Ch'rell, guilty." He gives a look of shock and growls.

"Ouch," Chaplin murmurs.

"Ch'rell, you are hereby sentenced to eternal exile on the ice asteroid, Mor Gal Tal," the first Utrom decides, Karai and Jared's mouth flying open in shock.

"You are not fit to touch me. I am the Shredder!" The machine levitates him backwards. "I am invincible! I...I...no! Noooooo!" He fades away to the planet.

"May your actions haunt you forever," the council leader says.

"As for the Shredder's comrades, they shall be returned to Earth and handed over to the proper authorities," Mortu states.

"This is not what we wanted, Leonardo and Amelia," Karai quotes as they are being taken away.

"This is not what we wanted!" Jared shouts and the turtles and Splinter looking down at them silently.

"We all owe you a debt of gratitude. The Shredder has finally been brought to justice," Mortu tells them.

"Is it really over?" Leo asks happily.

"No more Shredder?" Raph questions excitedly.

"Yes, my children," Splinter answers, "My Master Yoshi's spirit can finally rest in peace. The Shredder is finished."

"What about Amy?" Mikey asks, turning to the brunette.

"She appears to be in a comatose state...it could be weeks before she wakes up," Mortu tells them solemnly. They look at Amy in sadness.

On Mor Gal Tal, Ch'rell stands, crying out in rage and despair. He is part of a belt that forms an orbiting ring around an unnamed planet.

With no chance of returning, the Shredder was truly finished.


	79. Cousin Sid

**Angel: Guys, don't worry about Amy, she'll be fine.**

 **Splinter's POV**

 _Life moves as the wheel of destiny turns. Day to night, night to day. Our fight with the Shredder nearly cost us our lives. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and I huddle together. We are broken, battered, but alive. Our bodies will heal, but I wonder. I look through a window of the farmhouse as our friends as they are cornered by a man. Do my children carry other wounds not so easily overcome? I know with a great heaviness that there will always be some new threat to challenge us._

 _Leonardo presses the horn and the car honks. Men with guns step out of the house. I only pray my children will be prepared to face it._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The farmhouse is quiet, as it should be. The door opens and April walks in, helping him walk. His skin is still burned. "Just a little bit further, Master Splinter."

Mikey walks in with Donnie as he helps him walk, since his younger brother still has his legs broken. "Finally, now someone get me a fork or something. You have no idea how bad my legs itch."

"Yeah, we do, Mikey," Donnie points out, "We heard about it the whole trip...well, not Lia anyway." They walk in and Casey helps Raph inside, Leo carrying Amy bridal style, trying to fight the pain. Ann, Lily, and Melina follow, closing the door behind them. April sets Splinter down in a chair.

"Thank you, April," he tells her, "I am not young as I once was. Wounds take longer to heal."

"I'm still as young as I once was and I don't feel like I'm ever gonna heal!" Mikey complains and Casey sets Raph down on the couch.

"Oh, too bad you didn't break your jaw," Raph replies, lying down with Ann's help. "Maybe we finally get a little peace and quiet around here." His wounds crack. "O-Ow."

Mikey, using his crutches, walks over to a chair and sits down, the foot rest activating. "Ah, that's...better." He sniffs the air. "Ew, what's that smell? It smells like burnt-" he turns to Splinter, who is glaring since the smell is coming from his injuries. "Oh, right. Sorry Sensei."

"So insensitive," Ann huffs.

"All right, who's hungry?" April asks.

"Me!"

"I am!"

"Over here."

Leo, however, just stares outside the window, scowling.

"Leo?" April questions. He doesn't answer.

"Leonardo?" Splinter ponders, everyone except Amy staring at him now. He still doesn't answer until...

"I'm fine," he answers dismissively.

* * *

Casey yawns as he steps outside into the dark, walking over to the van. He opens the trunk and closes it, not noticing someone peeking out from the safety doors, which were there in case a tornado hit. The man stares at him as he goes inside.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Mikey uses a fork to scratch his leg. "Ah," he says in relief. April and the girls have set up a makeshift infirmary in the attic. Speaking of, she and the others come in carrying food. "Don't scratch, Mikey," April scolds.

"April, did you bring your laptop?" Donnie asks, "You think we can get a wireless signal out here?"

"Hey girls, can you run out and get some comics for me?" Mikey questions.

"Hey girls. Girls!" Raph calls out, "Can one of you whack Mikey upside the head for me? I can't reach." The girls give an overwhelmed look.

"When did we become maids?" Ann murmurs.

"My sons, enough," Splinter interrupts, "Our bodies need rest to heal and that includes your mouths."

Ann, Lily, and Melina laugh and Raph crosses his arms, pouting at Ann. Mikey continues scratching with the fork until Lily takes it away. "Huh?"

"No scratching or else I won't go to the arcade with you anymore!" Lily warns. April turns to Leo, who is not staring out the window this time, but at Amy who is lying in bed, eyes closed. He still has that scowl. She clears her throat.

"Master Splinter?" He turns towards Leo.

"Leonardo, you need rest as well," Splinter tells him.

"I'll rest when, I'll rest later," he places a hand on Amy's head, his voice sounding different. Outside the house, a man jumps over the porch and Splinter hears it with his ears.

"Someone is outside," he explains.

"Stay up here, we'll check it out," Melina whispers and they put the food down, walking out. Casey feels a spot on the wall as April and the girls descend down the stairs.

"Hey guys, check this out. You could still see where they plastered up the wall I punched when I was seven," he calls out and they shush him.

"Casey, Splinter heard someone outside," April whispers.

"Out here? Ha, don't worry, there's no one around for miles," he dismisses, but they give confused looks as they hear someone trying to get the door open. "Then again," he clenches his fist and approaches the door, opening it. A man tumbles inside the house and Casey slams him against the wall. Casey gives an angry look, ready to beat him up.

"Casey!" Casey gives a surprised look, recognizing the intruder.

"Well, what do you know? You're not welcome here," Casey spits.

"Last time I checked, this was my grandma's house too," the man argues.

"Casey?" April walks up to him.

"Put me down, you psycho!" The man exclaims.

"Hey," Casey puts him down harshly, gesturing to him. "This is my gambling, thieving, good-for-nothing cousin Sid."

"Wow, and I thought Casey was the black sheep of the Jones family," Ann comments, Casey giving an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Sid?" Casey demands. "You always want something."

"I just want what's mine. You and Amy get this house, you get the girls. Well I want my share! I want the money," he argues. The girls, April, and Casey look to each other, having no idea of what he is talking about.

"What are you talking about, Sid?" Casey questions.

"And he doesn't always get the girls," Melina comments.

"Don't give me that! You know what I'm talking about," Donnie sees this conversation from the stairs and walks back up before he can be seen. "The loot! Everyone knows that Grandpa robbed that train. I want Grandpa's share of the Hobok train job."

Donnie walks up to Leo. "Casey's cousin says Casey's granddad was a train robber."

"Cool!" Mikey says in awe.

"We should have known Casey would come from a long line of boneheads," Raph bonks his head.

"I wonder if Lia knows him..." Donnie murmurs, glancing at his sister still lying in bed.

"You're crazy, Sid!" Casey says, "No one ever believed that old story."

"I believed it," Sid argues, "He said he buried the loot. Spot marks the X, he was always saying, the crazy old coot. I dug holes out here for years looking for it, for anything that looked like an X. It's gotta be here!"

"This guy's got a few screws loose," Melina whispers to the other two.

"Sheesh, him and Casey could be twins," Lily mutters.

"Spot marks the X? That's not right," April murmurs in thought. Casey walks over to the door and opens it.

"Get out of here, Sid!"

"I need that money, Casey!" He desperately pleads, "You've got it, don't you? You've got the money."

"Sid," Casey grabs him by the shirt, "There is no money."

"Casey wait," April steps between the two. "Sid, are you in trouble?"

Sid sighs and turns away, going into his jacket and pulling out a gun! "Spot marks the X, Casey! You're lying! Now give me that money or things are going to get ugly!" Casey stands in front of April protectively while the girls back away.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

"I'm not gonna ask you again, Case! Now give me that money!" Donnie watches and narrows his eyes. Leo helps him up the stairs.

"Well, so much for that family reunion. Cousin Sid brought a Federation blaster to the party," he tells Leo and he tries to move his bandages off. Raph struggles to sit up.

"We should have known Casey's lack of smarts would run in the family," he mutters.

"What should we do?" Donnie asks, since they could barely defend themselves against Sid, let alone a gun.

"Hey, I've got it," Mikey suggests and grabs a bear rug from the floor, "We disguise ourselves in old animal skins, get close enough to Sid, then spring on 'im!"

Raph shakes his fist angrily, "Oh Mikey, if only I could reach you right now, BAM!" His wounds crack again. "Ow, ow."

"You must take this seriously," Splinter warns, "Sid is obviously distressed. We need to-"

"I'll take care of Sid," Leo interrupts, walking away.

"Leonardo?" Leo opens the window, not acknowledging him. "Leonardo!" He notices a vehicle pulling up to the farmhouse.

"Whoa oh," Mikey murmurs as he looks out the window as well. "That can't be good." The car stops and a group of Purple Dragons emerge from the SUV. They have Triceraton guns. The leader kicks the door open. Sid looks back at him in shock.

"Heya Sid, long time no see," the leader says, walking in the house. "Looks like you're having quite the party here."

"Spuds, what are you doing here?" Sid questions nervously, "I told you I'd get you the money."

"Sid, Sid, Sid, I'm not some two-bit cookie anymore," Spuds tells him, "We're Purple Dragons now."

"Ha! Purple Dragons?" Casey teases, "What are you, the Northampton Chapter? Look girls, they got matching jackets, oooo."

"Shut up, Casey!" Sid shouts and Spuds puts a hand on his shoulder.

"The Dragons have a new agenda. We're going places. And all markers are being called in. That means yours too, Sid." Leo and Donnie listen from the top of the stairs.

"Purple Dragons," Leo spits, "I hate Purple Dragons," he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I told you I'd get you the money, Spuds," Sid replies, "And I will, tonight."

"Oh, I know you will, Sid. We're just here to make sure your little treasure hunt goes smooth." The Purple Dragons point their guns to the five and they put their hands up in surrender. "Boys, help Sid look." They laugh as they begin to tear the house apart looking for the supposed treasure.

Casey gives an angry look, clenching his fists. He steps forward, but the girls hold him back. "Why you two-bit-" Spuds points the gun at the five, making them stop.

"Uh uh uh," Spuds warns. They continue to tear the house apart and an arrow is fired. The others upstairs look as the arrow gets stuck into the floor.

"I sure picked the wrong time to have broken legs," Mikey murmurs as they lie down on the floor.

"Speak for yourself, Mikey, I can take seven Purple Dragons lying on my back," Raph mutters.

"Our injuries do have us at a disadvantage," Splinter agrees and Leo stands up.

"Enough talk! Let's take them down!" Leo growls.

"Leo, you're stealing Raph's line," Mikey points out.

"Hey, I don't mind. I love it when Leo talks tough. We should get Karai and Jared to stab 'im more often. Maybe ice princess will be acting that way too when she wakes up," Raph answers and Leo turns around, growling at the mention of Karai.

Mikey holds a crutch between the two. "Easy Leo, leave Raph to me," he bends down to Raph. "Raph needs a hiding place, don't you Raphie Boy? And I got just the spot."

"Hiding spot?" Raph questions. Leo and Donnie carry Raph to the closet. "Don't even-! N-No way am I missing this action!"

Mikey appears from the door. "Don't worry, Raph, we'll come back for ya...maybe." Leo closes the door, leaving Raph in darkness.

"Mikey! You better hope I never heal!" his wounds crack again. "Oh...ow! Ow."

* * *

"I'm not seeing any of this treasure, Sid," Spuds says impatiently. "You know what happens if we don't get that money." Splinter nods to the three turtles outside and they separate. Splinter leans in the window.

"I...I...Casey has the money, he found it!" Sid points to his cousin.

"WHAT?" Casey asks angrily, the girls holding him back. "Sid, you weasel! There IS no money!"

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to beat the truth out of yas! Boys?" The Purple Dragons inch forward and Spuds hears a car horn coming from outside, stopping the men. His eyes widen as he recognizes the horn. "What the?! That's my car! Nobody messes with my car, ever! Max," he grabs Max by the shirt, "You and the others find out whoever's out there and take care of 'em." The members walk out of the house, hearing the car horn. One of them opens the door only to find no one.

"Alright, search the place! Ghost didn't honk that horn." Max closes the car door and the Dragons start to search the area. One of them is pressing his back against the silo, where Mikey is hiding inside with the logs. He looks back before hiding behind the logs. He looks down at his crutches and throws it in the air, catching it. He accidentally moves a log with one of his broken legs. "Ow!" He drops the other crutch and crashes into the logs. Some of them fall out of the silo, which the Purple Dragon notices. Mikey knows that he heard him, looking at his crutch.

"Aw shell, I wonder if it's too late to switch places with Raph." He looks back and sees the Purple Dragon coming towards him.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo behind him, taking a stance)_

Mikey gives a nervous look as the Purple Dragon is getting closer. He struggles to get up with the one crutch, but he falls face front into the grass. He tries to move his other crutch, but it's stuck. He pulls as hard as he can. He looks back as the Purple Dragon is almost to him. "Come on, come on. Come to Mikey." He manages to catch his crutch. "Yes!" He sees that the wall is breaking apart because of the force he used to pull his crutch off. "Uh oh." The whole silo crashes down on the Purple Dragon and Mikey walks to him.

"Two busted legs, flat on my shell and I'm still all that and a bag of chips! Mmm, chips..."

* * *

Outside the barn, a wolf howls as a Purple Dragon sneaks inside. He looks around before there's a bright light shining and he covers his eyes, seeing a car. "Okay buddy, game's...over?" He sees no one inside the vehicle. He sees something in the darkness. "Huh?" He sees something wagging over a door. Donnie jumps up to the ceiling and grabs a tire, his arm cracking. He almost shouts in pain, but covers his mouth. He grabs the tire and rolls it down the ceiling, which gives off dust above the Purple Dragon. "Huh? Who's there?" He sees a ladder and climbs up to the ceiling. Donnie runs up and grabs the ladder, jumping over the other side. The Purple Dragon screams and lands in the hay below, dropping the gun. Donnie lands and grabs some rope, pulling it with his teeth.

The Purple Dragon runs for his gun and Donnie lassoes his foot. He grunts and pulls the Purple Dragon to the ground. He tries to reach for his gun but is pulled by Donnie, who jumps to the floor, hanging the Purple Dragon in the air.

"Gotcha!" Donnie exclaims.

"Hey, get me down from here!" The Purple Dragon demands. "Spuds! Guys! Help-" Donnie puts a handful of hay in his mouth and looks at him.

"Nighty night, dragon boy," Donnie whispers before punching him unconscious.

* * *

In the corn field, a Purple Dragon walks past a scarecrow. He pushes past the corn, thinking that someone was hiding there. He sighs and sniffs the air. "Ew, what's that smell?" The scarecrow moves away behind him. "It's like burnt..." Something hits him on the head. "Hair..." He falls down to reveal Splinter.

"I may indeed smell, but at least I am still conscious."

* * *

"Guys," Max, the Purple Dragon guarding the car calls out. "Guys? What's going on here, guys?" He backs away to the car. "This ain't funny, fellas." The car door opens behind him and he gets pulled inside by Leo. Punches are heard and one of the Purple Dragons hears it, running to the car.

"Max? Max!" He opens the door. "You in there?" He sees no one in the backseat. He hears a thump and he closes the door to see Max unconscious on the car hood. "Max!" He looks around nervously. "Oh mama." He gets hit with the car door and falls to the ground. Leo steps out of the car and looks down at him, the others joining him.

"Oh good shot, Leo," Mikey groans.

* * *

Inside the house, Spuds is the last Purple Dragon since his buddies are all unconscious. He paces in front of the door, waiting for someone to report to him. "Come on, come on. What is taking 'em so long?"

"Sid," he turns to the girls and Casey, "It doesn't have to be like this."

"We can talk this out," Melina finishes nervously.

"Talkin' ain't gonna find that money. Talking ain't gonna get Spuds off my back," Sid retorts as he points the gun at them.

"It's all about you, ain't it, Sid?" Casey asks angrily, "Nothing changes."

"Shut up over there!" Spuds interrupts, "I've heard enough out of you two! One more word and I'm gonna-" he hears a ruckus on the porch. "Huh?" He opens the door to check it out. "Hold it right...huh?" One of his henchmen falls into the room unconscious. "Max?" He points the gun outside even though no one is there. He turns Max over to see a little drawing of a turtle's face with its tongue sticking out taped to his chest. "What the?"

"Here we go," Casey whispers to the girls.

"Guys?" Spuds calls out. "Sam? Jake! Anyone?" Sid backs away and hears someone clear their throat. He turns around to see Casey.

"Heya cuz." He disarms Sid and throws him to the wall. Spuds growls and runs back in. Casey picks up the gun and Spuds fires his gun. Casey pushes the girls out of the way, "Look out!" She backflips and lands safely while the girls don't, Casey grabbing his golf bag, but it gets shot out of his hands. "Hey!" He looks up at Spuds.

"You should have stayed out of this. Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson you ain't never gonna forget." Something is thrown at his hand which knocks the gun to the floor. "Ow!" He turns to see April and the girls. "Little girls, you're gonna wish you never did that."

"That's funny," Ann comments as they take a stance, "We were gonna say the same thing to you." Spuds growls, rubbing his wrist and running towards them.

"April!" Casey shouts in worry. They grab him, roll to the floor, and kick him over their bodies. He lands on the ground behind them. "I'm coming, babe!" Sid stops him, however, holding his golf bat.

"Case, I gotta have that money! I'm sorry!" Sid exclaims. Spuds rubs his head as he looks back to the girls. April and the girls take a stance and he looks towards the gun. They see it and give a nervous look. Spuds chuckles and takes the gun, pointing it at them.

"Now, about that lesson." They put their hands up nervously.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

"See where that smart-mouth gotcha? Now we'll see how tough your boyfriend is with my blaster stuck in your ribs," he threatens April. Sid looks back in confusion. He grabs April's wrist, but Ann grabs it and twists it. Ann throws Spuds over her shoulder and he lands roughly on the ground.

"Back off, Casey," Sid swings the bat and Casey smacks him. "Ow!"

"Get real, Sid. You're no better than the tussle with me when us and Amy were kids. Did you get dumber or something?"

Sid swings the golf bat again and Casey ducks. They circle each other. "Alright, you asked for it!" Sid strikes, but Casey grabs the bat and snatches it out of Sid's hand. He grabs him by the shirt.

"That's it, girlie!" Spuds shouts and Casey looks back at him before smirking at Sid. Spuds hears a scream and Sid is thrown into the wall, the Purple Dragon leader ducking from him. April tries to punch him, but Spuds ducks with his palm. Lily tries next, only to get the same result. They duck from a punch and Melina sweep kicks him to the wall. He groans and looks up as the girls place their hands on their hips. Casey walks up next to them and crosses his arms.

"Looks like all that training paid off," he teases.

"This...isn't over," Spuds tells them and the girls smirk as April takes the gun from Sid.

"Don't get any bright ideas," Sid laughs nervously as April points the gun at them.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Spuds threatens, "The Purple Dragons will-ah!" Casey grabs him by the shirt and picks him up.

"Whatever Sid owes, it's paid up as of right now," Casey growls.

"Or what?" Spuds presses.

Casey growls and they point the gun at his car. It's starting to become morning outside.

"O-Okay, okay! Sure! Don't shoot! I-I'll find a way to cover his marker and square it with the Purple Dragons. Y-You don't owe us anything, Sid. We're square. Just...just please don't hurt the car, okay?" Spuds pleads for mercy, smiling sheepishly. "Deal?"

"Wait!" Lily calls out. "I want something too."

"W-Whatever it is, we'll give it to ya!"

Lily smirks and later, she snuggles a large box of gummy bears as they leave. Ann rolls her eyes at her. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," Casey comments and they walk inside the house. The three turtles and Splinter sit on the roof.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Mikey whines as Donnie helps him get inside the attic through the window. "Okay, the pain is worth it. Just so I can raz Raph for missing out on all the action." Before he can get inside, Raph grabs his crutch, sending him sprawling face first into the floor.

"Not all the action, Mikey," Raph retorts as Donnie smiles from outside.

"Ow..." Mikey whines in pain. "How'd you even get out?"

"Oh, someone let me out, Mikey," he grins and turns to Amy, who is holding a tray of food while she sits in bed.

"Sis?" Mikey asks and Amy smiles.

Sid turns to Casey. "Why'd you do it, Casey? Why'd you help me out with Spuds after all I did?"

"...Sid, you're a whack-bag...but you're still family," Casey answers, his arms crossed. "Besides, Amy would never let me live it down if she found out I didn't help you."

"Everybody deserves a new start, even you Sid. Just make sure you don't blow it. Right Casey?" However, Casey seems to be focused on something else, stroking his chin deep in thought. "Casey?"

"Spot marks the X...Spot marks the X. It couldn't be, but that's gotta be it. Spot. Don't you remember, Sid? Spot, the stray dog Grandpa took in? He loved that old dog." Casey stands up and starts to walk.

"Uh, what does this have to do with anything?" Ann murmurs and they follow him to behind the barn.

"Old Spot got pretty sick one summer and passed away. I remember there was this one big stone in the foundation in the barn that Grandpa used to mark Spot's grave with," Casey explains and they stop at the stone.

"What are we waiting for? Pry that sucker loose!" Sid rubs his hands and the girls roll their eyes. Casey manages to pull the stone out. They look inside the hole and Casey pulls out an old lockbox. "We found it...the money!" Sid takes it from Casey. "Finally it's mine!" He walks off, but suddenly gains some semblance of a conscience as Casey walks over to him.

"You gave me a second chance, Case," he hands over the box. "I'm not going to blow it. Come on, cousin. We'll share it." Casey opens the box and they give a look of confusion.

"Huh?" All they find inside is a bunch of receipts. April takes one.

"They're...receipts...to charities." They start to fly away.

"Grandma Jones never did approve of Grandpa's train robbin' past," Casey confirms. "Looks like she made up for it." He chuckles.

"I've been digging holes here for years and I find out she donated it all to charity?" Sid asks in disbelief. "She gave it away!"

"Better than having you take it all," Melina mutters.

"Well, I suppose that makes her about the only white sheep in your family," April jokes and they start to laugh.

"They're laughing," Mikey deadpans, "That's nice. I can't move and they're laughing."

"We'll heal, then we'll beat the shell out of Casey for having such a whack-bag family, but you're first Mikey," Raph tells him and gives him a whack on the head.

"Ow!"

Leo crawls in the window and sees Amy. She smiles at him and he narrows his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

Her eyes widen at his tone since it's the first time she's hearing it. "What?"

"Why did you risk yourself back there on Shredder's ship? Because of that, you were in a coma!" He growls.

"Leo...I did it for you..." She murmurs, surprised at how he's talking to her.

"You should be focusing on getting better," and with that, he leaves, Amy a little confused and hurt.


	80. The People's Choice

**Angel: Amy only lost her flying, she still has her ice powers. As for her wings, she'll get them back soon.**

 **Mikey's POV**

 _A geese honks as it flies in the sky. I flip to the ground, new bandages around my legs. Who would have guessed that getting back to nature with my bros and sis would turn into a sci-fi marathon? I look as my brothers and sister fight various monsters. There's nothing cooler than slimy, slippery space creatures, giant alien blobs, cosmic rock creatures with a bad attitude. The rock monster picks me up and throws me to the ground._

 _Or intergalactic catfight! Two alien girls battle with their lightsabers. And here I thought our camping trip was gonna be boring. The rock creature walks up to me and I girly scream. Silly me!_

 **No one's POV**

A shooting star flies by in the night, the turtles and Amy camping out in the deep woods of Northampton, still recovering from their injuries sustained in their final battle with the Shredder. Mikey has new bandages around his legs, Donnie has bandages around his wrist along with some on his plastron, Raph has one on his shoulder and right foot, and Amy has fresh bandages where her wings were cut. A campfire sits in the middle of the group. Donnie yawns as he stretches his arms. "Just look at this place. They don't build turn-of-the-century sawmills like this anymore."

Mikey stands up, "Probably because it's not the turn of the century anymore."

"Let's stow our stuff and go exploring," Raph suggests.

"Yay! I never had time for camping," Amy comments happily and she follows the three. Mikey looks back and sees that Leo isn't moving, his shell to them. What's noticeable is a crack on his shell near his shoulder. It was broken off after Karai and Jared stabbed him.

"You coming, Leo?" Mikey asks. He just turns around to them slightly, not answering.

"Ah, leave him. He doesn't want to play, he doesn't want to play," Raph tells him and Amy stares after him in worry as the others start to leave. She reluctantly leaves Leo to brood.

They walk up to the sawmill and enter the old building. "Cool," Donnie says in awe.

"Race you guys to the top!" Mikey replies.

"Yeah, we'll give you a head start since you just got your legs busted," Raph teases.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. If you ask me, sis needs it. After all, if she had her wings, she would've beat us. See ya!" They start to jump up to the roof, Amy frowning at what Mikey said. Without her wings...she felt like a part of her was lost.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, Casey, April, the girls, and Splinter sit on the porch swing or on the porch. 'Such a beautiful night out, guys," April sighs happily.

"Sure is, April," Casey answers and turns to the others, "Hey, uh, Master Splinter, girls, isn't it time for your bedtime meditation or something?"

"No, I-" Splinter and the girls turn to him, catching on that he wants some time alone with April. "Oh, yes, I did not realize how late it was, past our bedtime, in fact." They stand up and leave.

"Night Sensei. Night girls," April tells them and Ann grunts in response.

"That's the last time I go to bed early for you, Jones," she grumbles.

"Goodnight," Melina presses, giving Ann a look and they enter the farmhouse. Casey yawns and slips an arm around April. She notices this cliché move and turns to smile at Casey. The two lean into each other and kiss as a shooting star falls from the sky.

* * *

At the sawmill, Mikey reaches the roof first and laughs. "I win!" He notices that someone else is there. "Hey," it's revealed to be Leo. "How did you..." He gets out of the hole and the others notice him as they step out.

"Well, looks like our silent partner decided to join us," Raph teases and Leo says nothing. Amy walks up to Leo, giving him a look of concern. He stares into her eyes silently, giving her a mixed expression, not sure how he was feeling. He simply reaches out and takes her hand.

"Look," Donnie points out, "A shooting star!" Sure enough, the shooting star from before is flying in the sky.

"Awesome," Mikey comments in awe. It turns towards them.

"Whoa, it turned?" Donnie questions. "That would indicate it's not a shooting star, but some kind of piloted mechanism." Whatever it was, it's heading right towards them!

"Who cares, Donnie?" Mikey retorts as the others look in shock, "Run!" The 'star' crashes into the mill, smashing it to pieces and knocking the five into the air. They dive into the nearby lake for safety as the 'star' crashes into the water. They surface, taking deep breaths.

"I'm alive!" Mikey shouts dramatically, panting. They walk to shore and Amy squeezes her hair dry. "What the shell was that?"

They look back and see something moving in the water.

"Well Mr. Bigmouth, I think we're gonna find out," Raph says and they prepare themselves for trouble. A large sparking robot emerges from the water. It speaks an unknown language, looming over the five.

"Hold it right there, Sparky!" Raph threatens and Donnie holds his arms out, stopping them.

"Hey guys, maybe it's friendly," he suggests.

"Donnie could be right," Mikey agrees, "Let me try something," he walks up to the robot and waves. "Watchu barata nikto!" The mechanical menace transforms its arm into a large energy cannon, aiming it at them. Before it can fire, Leo jumps in and angrily attacks, slicing the arm off. The robot punches the ground, Leo jumping away from it. Raph jumps in and lands on top of the robot, stabbing his sais into it. Leo jumps up and slashes the robot in the stomach. Mikey, Donnie, and Amy charge next, Mikey striking with his nunchucks. He pulls the arm and Donnie hits it in the knees with his sai. Amy jumps up gracefully and freezes its legs. It falls to the ground and Leo jumps on top of it. The robot powers down and Leo assaults it with his swords, slicing left and right, screaming in rage. He holds his swords up in the air, but Amy lunges and hugs him from behind, making him stop.

"Leo! It's over! Back off, bro!" Raph tells him as Leo struggles, but Amy closes her eyes and hugs him tighter, silently promising to not let go. Leo stops struggling and Amy lets go of him, the others jumping on top of the robot. Mikey gasps and sees something inside.

"Whoa, it's a girl."

* * *

They have carried the unconscious alien woman back to their camp. She lies down on Amy's spare sleeping bag. She has dark blue hair in a braided ponytail and black eyes.

"Doesn't look like she's from around here," Mikey comments.

"Blue skin your first clue?" Raph retorts.

"Yeah," Donnie covers her with a blanket. "but where did she come from?"

* * *

Casey stands near the door to the attic, looking nervous. He decides to go for it and walk inside, clearing his throat nervously. Splinter is meditating. "Come in." Casey steps in further.

"Yo, Master Splinter, you're like, wise and all that kind of stuff. I need some advice," Casey explains, "What do you do if you got feelings for somebody and you just want to tell her something really important, but you don't know how to do it?"

"I am not an expert in such matters, that is more in one of the girls' expertise. But since Amelia is out and the others are sleeping, I am sure you should simply be yourself and trust your instincts," Splinter answers.

"Uh, Master Splinter, it's me we're talking about here," Casey elaborates.

"Hmm, yes, I see. Then...perhaps a large breakfast served in bed, with flowers. I think flowers. Yes, many flowers," Splinter suggests.

"Great, thanks Master Splinter," Casey is psyched to have the advice and rushes off.

"Many, many flowers," Splinter says to himself.

* * *

In the morning, Raph, Mikey, and Leo do some training while Donnie and Amy stay behind to watch.

"Missed me!" Mikey taunts as Raph fails to land a hit on him. Mikey punches Raph in the arm and he staggers back. "Heh, getting a little slow there, Raph." Raph growls and punches Mikey back. He lands and bumps into the woman, waking her up. She grabs his wrist. "Sorry, it was my brother's fault. He-" before he can finish his explanation, she throws him into a tree. She says something in an alien language and the others rush to her. Donnie steps in front of her.

"Hold it! We mean you no harm." She pulls out a cylinder device and presses it to her neck. It glows gold before she puts it away.

"Why hasn't Moriah sent her minions to do her dirty work?" She demands. "Why will she not face me in fair combat? Speak!"

"Uh, blue lady say whut?" Amy murmurs in confusion.

"A universal translator," Donnie realizes and throws his staff down. He walks up to her. "When we attacked you last night, we thought you meant us harm."

"I did," she answers, "I thought you were my enemies."

"We're not," Donnie clarifies.

"Peace," Mikey calls out, holding up a peace sign. The alien woman groans and rubs her arm.

"Your arm is hurt," Donnie notices, "I could look at it for you."

"It is just dislocated," she dismisses, "How will looking at it help?" Mikey stands up and moves away as she walks over to the tree. She yells and slams her arm into the tree, Mikey giving a sound of surprise. She moves her arm with ease. "Ah, that's better."

"...Okay then..." Amy blinks slowly.

"Who are you?" Donnie asks.

"I am called Jhanna," she tells them. During breakfast, she tells her story. "And I was bound for political battled when my ship was blown from the sky. My people nominated me to defeat our world's present ruler, Moriah, in fair combat to take her place."

"Mm," Mikey speaks with his mouth full, "Sounds pretty much the same way we do it here."

"Eww, gross Mikey," Amy scolds in disgust.

"Not quite," Donnie interjects, "We, well not us exactly, but humans in this country elect a new leader and the old one steps down. It's a peaceful process." Jhanna steps a few feet away from them.

"Most of the time," Raph comments dryly.

"Your process sounds fair, if a little...boring," Jhanna replies, turning to them. "But Moriah is not a fair ruler. "It was she who shot me down before I could reach the designated battleground."

They walk up to her. "So what will you do now?" Donnie questions curiously. She takes out a beacon and turns it on.

"It will be decided here. Only one must return victorious," she slams the beacon to the ground. "And now, I must prepare myself for battle." She sits down and uses her arms to lift her body up a little. The others just stare at her. Donnie approaches her.

"Jhanna, we wanna help you," he tells her.

"No, Donatello," she refuses.

"But from what you said, how do you know Moriah will fight fairly?" Donnie presses.

"It is a chance I will have to take," the beacon beeps faster. "She approaches." A spaceship approaches Earth and enters the planet.

"Can't you just tell your people she tried to ambush you, get her disqualified or something?" Donnie questions, trying to find a solution.

"No, this is our way. My honor is at stake," she explains, "I will face her alone." She starts to walk off and Raph places a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Come on, Donnie, you heard the lady. An alien's gotta do what an alien's gotta do." Jhanna stops and the beacon stops beeping and a blue skinned alien with long red hair, pointed ears, purple face paint, and a golden crown appears from the forest.

"There you are, Jhanna. I missed you," she taunts, "A mistake I won't repeat this time."

"You face me in fair combat now, Moriah," Jhanna demands.

She just laughs, "Aw, poor Jhanna. Someone like you will never understand politics, they can get...messy." Five monsters appear from behind her, growling. There's a rock monster, a black worm monster, a water monster, a fire monster, and a reptile-like monster. The turtles and Amy pull out their weapons.

"One, two, three, four, five, six against one?!" Mikey counts in disbelief. Jhanna runs up to Moriah, ignoring the monsters.

"Your cowardly tactics will not save you, Moriah!" She spits and her beacon turns into a bladed lightsaber. She stabs the ground and jumps over the black worm monster.

"Nice move," Raph comments.

"Our people have suffered for far too long! The time has come to-" the rock monster steps in front of Moriah and knocks her away, where she is swallowed whole by the water monster. He burps bubbles and she shivers, trying to get out. Moriah snaps her fingers to the rock monster, pointing to Jhanna. He pulls out a gernade and throws it inside the water monster. Smoke engulfs Jhanna who tries to get out.

"Let's even the odds," Donnie says and they run in to help, since Moriah is cheating. Donnie uses his staff to jump over the water monster and tries poking the stomach to pop it. The monster slams his hands to the ground and Donnie jumps over him, landing in front of Leo. Leo screams in anger and runs past him, jumping away from a punch. He tries slicing a body part off, but the monster knocks him away. Donnie runs up and slams his staff into the stomach.

"Grab on!" He tells Jhanna and she does so. He pulls her out and they run off as the water monster explodes behind them. Jhanna and Donnie fall from the explosion, landing on the ground. The reptilian monster somehow flies over them.

"You okay?" Donnie asks her.

"I am-" the reptilian monster grabs him by the feet, flying off and Donnie screams.

"Donatello!" Jhanna shouts and turns to her adversary. "Curse you, Moriah!"

Leo growls as he stands up, seeing Raph jump up away from the worm beast. Leo slices its cheek, but it heals itself. It growls at them and the two turtles charge, the worm slamming Raph into the woods. It slithers through the trees before it emerges, Raph riding on it. "Yee-Freakin'-ha!" Moriah sees this, her hands on her hips.

"Jhanna, your new pets are amusing, I'll give you that, but enough is enough!" Jhanna tries to attack Moriah, but she is caught by the rock monster who throws her into the woods. Jhanna lands roughly and hits her head to a stump, knocking her senseless.

* * *

At the farmhouse, the kitchen is a mess and Casey places some flowers into a vase. "Okay Jones, showtime."

April is sleeping in her bed peacefully when she hears a knock. Her eyes open at the noise and she sits up sleepily. "Uh, come in."

Casey stumbles inside, trying to keep a steady hold on the tray. "Hope you like breakfast in bed."

"Oh wow, this is a surprise," April comments as she fixes her hair. She looks down at the breakfast, which is not a pretty sight. The flowers are bent and the pancakes (or waffles, she couldn't tell) are burnt. A petal falls from one of the flowers. "It's, uh...it looks yummy. The flowers are...great." She takes a bite out of her breakfast, trying to bite through the burnt parts.

"You like your pancakes a little crispy around the edges," he remembers and she looks to the side, struggling to swallow through the very, very disgusting pancakes.

"Delicious," she lies, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He was better off not knowing the truth. "Why are you being so nice? You didn't take my van apart again, did you?"

"Nah, nothing like that," he denies, "There's just somethin'...somethin' I gotta say."

"Okay...then say it," she replies curiously.

"You know when you get a motorcycle running just right and it's firing in perfect timing? And you just don't want to mess with it cuz it's so perfect, but you got to keep working on it cuz maybe if you don't try and make it even better, you won't ever know if it could have been even more perfect. You get me?" He says nervously.

"Um, not really," April answers sheepishly. Casey sighs heavily.

"Oh boy," he sits in front of her, "April, I...I care about you. You and me, we're-we're so perfect together. And I was afraid to tell you cuz I always mess things up. But I thought I had to tell ya cuz you know, if I didn't, then you wouldn't know and-" she presses two fingers to his lips.

"It's alright, Casey," she reassures, "I care about you too." They stare at each other warmly while the girls watch from the doorway.

"We really should've helped him with breakfast...and his dumb speech. I feel so bad for April," Ann mutters, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"It's not our fault us girls like to sleep in," Lily replies. In the attic, Splinter is meditating and he suddenly smiles.

"The flowers were a very good idea," is all he says.

* * *

The reptile monster continues to fly Donnie. "Hm, I think it's time my friend here had a crash course in aerodynamics." He grabs the legs and jumps up, landing on the monster's back. He flies the monster into several trees. "Time to say goodbye," he replies as he flies towards the destroyed sawmill. He jumps off and the monster lands in the debris. Donnie lands safely and grabs his bo staff, running towards the fight. He sees Jhanna knocked out, Moriah walking up to her. "Jhanna!" He runs to her while Leo and Raph wrestle with the worm monster.

Raph is riding it while Leo hangs onto the tail. Raph steers the worm monster into a dried lake and a puddle hits the monster underneath. It hisses in pain and the two turtles jump off the worm beast. "Let's slice this slice!" He calls out to Leo and they manage to slice it in half. The tail half starts to form into another monster. "Uh oh, we just doubled our pleasure."

"Water hurts it," Leo points out, his voice angry. "We have to get it into that lake somehow!" They wrestle with the monsters again and Mikey is thrown to the ground by the rock monster.

"Down boy, nice pet rock," Mikey crawls away. "Can we talk about this?" The monster follows him as Mikey runs away. "Just my luck, the strong silent type!" He stops at the lake and flies over the destroyed sawmill. The rock monster steps into the water, following Mikey. He raises a fist and slams his fist down, breaking down the structure that Mikey was standing on, water coming from it.

Amy leaps away from fireballs from the fire monster. "I just had to get this one!" She mutters and screams, rolling away from a fireball. She makes her hands chilly and fires an ice blast at the monster, only for it to melt it away. She grunts in annoyance. "Okay, you obviously have some kind of weakness, fire boy!" She dodges from a lava blast. "And I really wish I had my wings now!"

Leo is knocked back by a worm beast and they get swept away by the water, the worm beasts melting into slime. The fire monster also gets washed away since it couldn't melt water. When the water stops, Leo and Raph are covered in the slime. "Ah, gross," Raph mutters in disgust and they turn to Mikey. "Thanks Mikey."

"Sure," Mikey replies and the rock monster raises a fist above them.

"Guys, look out!" The huge rock creature punches its fist into the foundation of the old mill, collapsing the wall on Mikey, trapping him.

"Mikey!" Amy calls out as the three run to him. They try to free him, but Mikey notices the rock monster doing something.

"Uh on, here we go again! This guy's got the persistence of...well, a rock," Mikey comments and the monster raises the grenade above them.

"Guys, get down!" Donnie calls out as he leaps into the explosive's path and swings his staff like a baseball bat, knocking the grenade back at the monster. It's sent right down into the creature's mouth. "Look out!" The creature explodes, the large bits showering them with rocks and boulders, knocking them unconscious before Amy can throw a shield.

"So this farce is finally over," Moriah looms over Jhanna, "Ha! And I win."

"No," Moriah gives a surprised look as Jhanna stands up. She pulls out her lightsaber and Moriah narrows her eyes. "I've sworn to defeat you, Moriah, and for the sake of our people, I will!"

"Whatever," Moriah shrugs and pulls out a lightsaber of her own, charging at her opponent, screaming a battle cry. They strike each other and slide back. They strike again with their lightsabers and Jhanna leaps behind Moriah, kicking her in the back.

"This is the way it was intended to be, coward!" Jhanna yells, "Single combat!"

Moriah leaps, charging again. Jhanna moves out of the way and she flips over Moriah as they are in a close fight. Moriah slices, but Jhanna backflips to a building. Moriah stares at her from the ground. The others start to wake up, Leo rubbing his head. He hears the fighting and looks to see Jhanna and Moriah blocking each other.

"Your family has abused its power for far too long, Moriah! You care nothing for your own people," Jhanna growls, narrowing her eyes.

"My people? Ha! That rabble. Perhaps my answers just felt something for those insects, but I am not so burdened," she moves her lightsaber away and kicks Jhanna to the wall. She moves away as Moriah slices off a chunk of brick wall. Moriah growls in frustration. "Stop moving!" She slices bricks at Jhanna, who spins and moves her lightsaber, blocking them all. She jumps up, spins her lightsaber, and strikes the ground as Moriah jumps away from the blow.

"Cool move!" Mikey praises as they watch the fight. "I gotta remember that one."

"What's wrong with you, nunchuck for brains?" Raph questions and Mikey cringes.

"I wish I had an answer for that," Amy mutters as she shakes her head. Moriah and Jhanna take their fight to the woods as the leader slides. Jhanna runs at her, but Mariah presses her against a tree.

"Concede, peasant," she presses Jhanna's head against the tree, pointing her weapon near her face.

"Not for as long as I breathe," Jhanna steps on Moriah's foot and Moriah groans in pain. Jhanna slides underneath her and Moriah jumps away. They both try to punch each other, but it's Jhanna who manages to land a hit. Moriah tries to punch her, in which Jhanna grabs her wrist and throws her to the ground.

"Yes!" Donnie cheers, pumping his fist.

"Alright!" Mikey cheers as well.

"Show her who's boss, Jhanna!" Amy exclaims, shaking her fist.

Moriah sees her weapon near her opponent as she tries to stand up. "Your rule is at an end, tyrant!" Jhanna declares, running to her.

"Wrong again, child!" Moriah grabs a handful of dirt and throws at Jhanna's face. She jumps up and grabs her weapon and Jhanna stops rubbing her eyes, turning to Mariah with her eyes closed. Moriah charges at her and Jhanna ducks just in time, kicking Moriah. She crashes into a fence.

Raph, Donnie, Amy, and Mikey cheer as they high five each other.

Jhanna steps up to Moriah as the leader struggles to stand, raising her weapon in the air. Moriah gasps and closes her eyes, "No!" There's a slice and Moriah opens her eyes to see Jhanna glaring. She presses her staff to Moriah's head, trapping her in a stasis bubble. The others walk up to her.

"Is she...?" Donnie starts.

"No, but she has lost the election," Jhanna states, suddenly staggering back. Donnie catches her and Leo helps her walk along with Donnie.

* * *

Later that night, everyone is asleep by the campfire. A bright light appears in front of Jhanna. "Prime magistrate elect Jhanna," a disembodied voice calls out and she wakes up. "Come, your people have sent us for you." She stands up.

"Time to go home," she bends down in front of Donnie and her staff activates in her hand. She grabs her hair and cuts her braided ponytail, placing it on Donnie's chest as a memento. Her now short hair, with her long bangs, flies in the wind as she looks at Donnie. "Farewell, my friend and thank you." With that, both blue skinned women vanish.

* * *

At sunrise, the turtles and Amy wake up, Mikey stretching his arms. They see that Donnie is already standing up.

"She's gone," he announces forlornly.

"Yeah, that's gratitude for ya," Raph tells him and April's van shows up, honking. "Hey, here's our ride. Yo Case, April, babe, girls, you ain't gonna believe what went on in these here woods last night, right guys?" The others walk to the car with their gear.

"Princess Peach, it was awesome!" Mikey exclaims happily and Lily giggles, blushing at the nickname. Amy looks back as Donnie lags behind.

"Come on, Donnie." He carefully packs the gift he was given and leaves as the others pile into the vehicle.


	81. Sons of the Silent Age

**Angel: I don't know why the date stays the same every time I update, it's probably a glitch. And as long as Melina doesn't find out, everything will be fine, peeps XD And there's not that much fluffiness between Amy and Leo during the first half of this season, you should know that.**

 **April's POV**

 _I love nature. Its beauty, its balance, and perfection. Casey rows the raft while my friends and I sit. Nature reminds me of what I learned in school about the scientist Charles Darwin. I look up as the eagles fly in the air. Darwin believed in the survival of the fittest. He explained how life on Earth could be defined simply as the struggle for existence. An eagle is grabbed by two hands in the water and it struggles to fly away before the hands let go._

 _But it seems to me that the struggle for existence is never very simple._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles, Amy, April, and Casey are about to set off on a rafting trip. The girls stayed behind to take care of Splinter. "What are we still hanging around here for? The sun's about to set," Casey complains as he swings on the bridge. Leo is brooding in silence like he did on the camping trip. "Let's raft down the river like we said we was gonna and get this camping trip in gear," he flips down. "Yo Leo, what do you say? What's going down, bro?"

"Down? The river, I suppose," Leo answers.

"Uh, yeah, right. Oookay, Leo," Casey replies awkwardly.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen and teenage mutant ninja turtles," Mikey calls out from the raft on the river, Donnie making sure that the raft is secure, "This is the first and final boarding call for the U.S.S Turtle-rific, the most happening party cruise out this side of...um, Casey's grandma's farmhouse!" Amy facepalms. "Tickets please, tickets."

"Oh I got your ticket," Raph retorts, "Right here!" He cannonballs into the water, splashing Mikey and making him trip on the raft. Raph and Donnie laugh at him.

* * *

Casey rows the raft as it's nighttime. "The river is so perfect," April comments, "Flowing just as it has for tens of thousands of years. Ancient, mysterious, alive."

"Gee April, you make it sound almost...spooky," Mikey points out and she hears a noise.

"W-What's that?" An owl flies past them.

"It's just a barn owl, nothing to be scared of," Casey reassures. April cups a hand to whisper to Donnie.

"Sometimes...sometimes Casey can be so cool, like now. Focused and grown-up, mature even." Casey lets out a burp.

"You were saying?" Donnie responds.

"Arnold Casey Jones," Amy warns, narrowing her eyes.

"Stop saying my full name!"

* * *

They continue to float down the river, Amy glancing at Leo, who is sitting at one end of the raft, brooding still. Donnie is using beakers, Mikey reads his comic book with a flashlight, and Raph and April are lying down. Leo sees something floating underneath them, but he doesn't think too much about it. Amy sighs as she looks at him, not knowing what to do. If she asked him what was wrong, he might brush her off. She frowns deeply as she remembers the lecture she got from him when she woke up from the coma. She had never seen him like that before...it was like he was different. And when has he ever brood about anything?

"Oh my gosh," April gasps as she sees an old nuclear power plant. "I-I didn't know that we lived so close to...one of these."

"I saw in the local news they're closing this place down," Casey explains.

"Finally, someone's come to their senses," April comments.

"Ah yes, nuclear power plants. Once heralded as the future of energy, but they've become the Purple Dragons of energy production," Donnie tells them, "Hard to clean up after and even harder to get rid of. But it looks like those cooling towers have already rigged for demolition. So this is one nuclear plant no one has to worry about anymore. Any questions, class?"

As they continue to float past the plant, they are unaware of a group of mysterious fins in the murky water swimming by them. "Hey Leo," Casey calls out to the still brooding turtle, "Help me out up here, bro. Up ahead on the left. Is that the turn to Oxbow Lake that Master Splinter told us about?"

"Hmm?" Leo turns around to him. "Yeah, that should be the way to Norwatakagi."

"Nor whata whaty?" Mikey asks in confusion.

"Norwatakagi," Donnie clarifies. "That's what the Indians that used to live here called the lake. It means Lake of the Lost Tribe." Underwater, some kind of humanoid fish men with big sharp claws swim under them.

* * *

They've made camp for the night and they're sitting around a fire, telling jokes. "Oh yeah? Well, I got one for ya," Casey replies, "How come Utroms are always lonely?"

"Beats me," Raph answers.

"Cuz they ain't got nobody. Get it? Nobody," Casey laughs. Leo is off by himself, surveying the river absentmindedly, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, I got one Case," Mikey speaks, "How do you measure an Utrom?"

Casey thinks in response.

"In inches!"

"Huh?" Casey gives a look of confusion.

"In inches! They don't have feet!" They laugh and Amy notices Leo by himself. She leans in towards April.

"April...can you talk to Leo for me?" She whispers in concern.

"Why can't you talk to him? He's your boyfriend," April replies in confusion.

"Because if I ask, he's not gonna tell me anything and he'll just brush me off like he's been doing lately," she murmurs, giving a sad look. April nods and stands up, walking over to him.

"Are you okay, Leo?" She asks, "I know something's been bothering you."

"Yeah, I...I don't know. Well, I guess I do. It's...I just can't stop thinking about the last time we faced off against the Shredder. That the only way that we could have defeated him was by blowing ourselves up. I couldn't protect my brothers, my master, my girlfriend! Her wings meant everything to her and she gave them up just like that for me! I feel like such a complete failure!" April gives him a sympathetic look. "And no matter how I try to rationalize it, justify it...it always come down to the face that I wasn't good enough!" He sees something in the water. "April, look."

Unexpectedly, a female fish person arises from the lake. Leo narrows his eyes. She comes ashore. "Um, guys?" April calls out and she steps to them. "Guys?" The others stand up, alert. "We have company." She walks over to them before collapsing. "And she's hurt." She has burns on her skin and Amy looks down at her. She couldn't help but think that she looks familiar...

"Mikey, quick, in my backpack," Donnie demands, "Get me the first aid kit in my tech tab."

"Sir yes sir," Mikey answers as he runs off.

"Somebody help me turn her over," April calls out and Leo helps her.

"So what is she?" Raph questions, "Some kind of fish?" April presses her hand to her throat.

"She doesn't have gills and she stopped breathing," she presses her ear to the mouth. "And her heart, I can't find a pulse."

Donnie waves his tech tab over the fish lady. "According to my tech tab, these markings...they're burns, radiation burns. She's been exposed to a massive dose of radiation."

"All the way out here?" Amy asks in surprise.

"Casey, help me out here," April orders, "I'll see that her throat is clear and begin the mouth-to-mouth."

"Uh, guys?" Mikey interrupts, seeing four mermen emerge from the river. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there are more fish people and they are not looking happy!" One of them growls.

"it must look like we're hurting her," April explains, "Keep them away. We need more time." They inch closer, but they stop when they see Amy. She gives a look of surprise and they bow to her.

"Wha...they know me...?"

Leo growls, pulling out his swords. He charges first and knocks one down. The fish man leaps, kicking Leo into the water.

"Leo!" Raph yells and tackles one into the water.

"What the?" Mikey questions and he's tackled down by two of them. One inches towards Casey and April.

"April, they're walking fish sticks! They-they got the guys!" The turtles are pulled into the water, leaving Amy, April, and Casey with the fish lady as he tries to perform CPR.

"It's no good, April. The fish lady's not responding. And what about the guys? Those fish dudes dragged 'em under the water and they ain't coming up! What should we do?" Unknown to him, April is being drawn into a trance by the merwoman. "April! Snap out of it!" He sees Amy in the same state. "Amy, not you too!"

"We...We are the last five. The last of a once proud race. We began as slaves in the lost city of Y'Lyntius, but we would suffer at the hands of the coulomb Indians for only so long. There was revolt, revolution. I was but a child then. It was all confusion, chaos. I remember Y'Lyntius sinking beneath the waves and my mother telling me that we were finally, finally free. Our tribe swam the seven seas searching far and wide for a place to call our own. The currents led us to a new, unspoiled land where we could live in peace, where we could spawn and raise our young, where we would be no one's slave ever again. We had found our true home, but we are a long-lived people. In time moves ever onward. Soon the fresh unspoiled land the seas had led us to was not so fresh anymore, not so unspoiled. Faster than we could ever really believed, there was nowhere left for us to go. We moved closer to the river, but it did no good. My people began to get sick. The responsibility fell to me to tend the few remaining eggs. Our last generation. Our last hope. They cling to life, but just barely. I do all that I can, but I fear it is not enough. I am only one and I am so tired. So tired. So tired."

They see her fall asleep on the shore by the nuclear power plant, where the radiation is spilling into the lake. "April? Girls? April, come on!" They get out of the trance. "April? Amy, the two of you snap out of it, we gotta do something here!"

Underwater, the turtles continue their fight with the mermen. Mikey is punched and Raph throws one onto the sea floor. Raph is swimming and his eyes widen as he sees a merman fighting Leo. He narrows his eyes and swims off. The merman pulls a tire off and uses as a shield. Leo cuts the fire in half. He growls and throws one half at Leo. Raph throws a merman into the one that's facing Leo and they crash into each other. Donnie is being held by seaweed by one. Leo and Raph swim over to their brother, knocking the merman off. Leo cuts Donnie free.

"April? Amy?" Casey questions and the merwoman suddenly sits up, grasping their temples.

"The responsibility, the responsibility fell to me to tend to the few remaining eggs. Our last generation, our last hope. They cling to life. But just barely. I do all that I can, but I fear it is not enough. Not enough. Not enough. At least I was able to grace my presence on our majesty one last time...so that I may bestow upon her a gift from my proud people. May it serve you well...your majesty," with that, she uses up all of her strength and something glows on Amy's back. She looks in confusion before angel wings larger than her previous ones appear on her back! "Oh...oh my Gosh..." The merwoman collapses.

"Fading," April finally says, "We're fading away."

"Hey, you okay?" Casey questions, shaking their shoulders, "What happened? You two went all freaky on me! And how did you get your wings back like that?"

"My mind is spinning. She showed us so much it's too much to take in," Amy answers, turning to him.

The turtles start swimming up to the surface and the mermen follow them. Raph turns to glare at them. April tries to find a pulse, but she can't. They hang their heads, knowing that she's gone. Casey places a hand on April's shoulder, comforting her. Leo is cornered by a merman, but he senses that the female is in trouble. The four mermen suddenly break off their attack and surface. They approach the three and the turtles surface as well. They follow them and the three back away. One of them moves the merwoman's eyes down so that they're closed. They carry off the last female of their species and push her into the current. They watch and April gives a solemn look before realizing something.

"Wait, wait, her burns. Radioactive burns from the nuclear power plant. The eggs, Casey. She was trying to save her eggs!" April explains.

"Um, uh, what eggs, April?" Casey asks nervously.

"Her eggs, her babies. The nuclear power plant. It's leaking radioactive fuel. Right near where the merwoman laid her last eggs. Don't ask us how we know, but we know. And we've got to try and save them!" Amy declares.

* * *

Bats fly in the night sky as the raft floats over to the power plant. "I don't know, guys," Mikey speaks as they step off the raft, "We've been to some pretty nasty places being ninja turtles and a brunette in pink and all, but this place really gives me the creeps!" Donnie is wearing his night vision goggles.

"What do you think, girls?" Raph whispers to the two girls. "Is this it?" They step forward.

"We can't tell. Some of this area looks familiar from the vision, but it's hard to be sure," April answers.

Donnie uses his equipment. "According to my readings, the workers have safely contained and cleaned up the area inside and immediately around the nuclear reactor."

"Let me guess, this is one of them good news bad news scenarios, right?" Raph retorts.

"Unfortunately, yes," Donnie tells him, "It looks like they've neglected to clean up anything else beyond the plant itself, especially over this way," they walk towards a river. "This creek's water is completely contaminated. The nuclear rod cooling pool is leaking into the creek. And worse-"

"I hate it when there's a worse," Mikey mutters.

"That dike over there? It's about to burst."

April and Amy gasp and they see a barricade exploding, radiation pooling into the creek. The babies swim away, trying not to get caught in the radiation. "That's it. The river! That's where the merwoman's eggs are buried!" They run over to the dike.

"We're sure of it," Amy continues ,"This is what she wanted us to see. This is what she showed us in the vision. We have to do something to save those eggs. Who knows how many of their people are left?"

"If the eggs hatch and the babies swim through that leaking radiation, they'll all perish," April finishes.

"Just like their mother..." Amy whispers, vowing to help her babies. After all, she somehow gave Amy new wings and she wanted to return that favor.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph asks, spinning his sais in his hands.

"We need a plan, but with all this radiation around, we need a safe plan," April explains and turns to Donnie. "What do you think, Donatello?"

"When they take down cooling towers, they're always rigged to blow up and implode inwards. We might be able to re-rig one of those so it falls outwards and creates a new barrier. One that will block the leaking dike," Donnie explains.

"Yo, what about the radiation?" Casey questions.

"The cooling towers themselves aren't radioactive. We won't need bio suits or anything," Donnie confirms.

"Then the first thing we have to do is sneak in there," Raph suggests.

"Right, and like the Three Musketeers used to say, one for all and all for ninja mode! Of course, I'm paraphrasing." Raph smacks him. "Owww!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What?"

* * *

Raph, Casey, Leo, Amy, and Mikey sneak into the plant, climbing or flying over the fence. They'll distract the workers inside the plant while Donnie gets the chance to complete his mission. Donnie runs towards a trash can on his way to the plant, seeing a raccoon. "Boo." The raccoon scampers off, scared. He pulls out his Shell Cell and dials April. "Okay April, I'm just about there. Another 30 seconds and I'll be in position."

"Roger that. I'll signal the others," April whispers into her Shell Cell outside the plant. The others walk towards a door where it says Alarm and Mikey's Shell Cell rings. He picks it up.

"Mikey's party line. Who's your daddy?"

"Donnie's in position," April reports.

"Can you say diversion?" Raph sets off the plant's alarms. They leave their work to find the intruders.

"We have a security breach, everybody fan out!" While they're distracted, Donnie enters the abandoned structure and looks around. He's able to find the control panel and opens it up, rearranging the wires. "Hmm, a little creative rewiring..." He closes the panel. "And we should have ourselves a new dam in about 60 seconds." He exits and sneaks to the trash can, where he slips on a banana peel that the raccoon dropped. His Shell Cell pops out of his belt and one of the workers steps up to him.

"Whoa, you...what the heck are you?"

"Um, just, um," he stands up, "A little guy in a green piece costume?" The worker attacks and Donnie dodges. He pulls out his staff.

"Green piece, huh? That's all I need to hear," Donnie smacks his arm with his staff. He smacks him again.

"Listen, big guy, we don't have time for this! Please accept my apology!" Donnie insists.

"Apology?" The worker rubs his arm, "For what?"

"For this," Donnie smirks and knocks him down. It's now 30 seconds before the explosives go off. The others are waiting outside the fence for Donnie with April, but he's not answering Shell Cell since he dropped it earlier.

"Donatello?" April whispers into the phone. "Donatello, can you hear me?" She hangs up. "He's still not answering."

Donnie tries to carry his foe to safety, but he's too big and heavy. There's only seconds left to escape. "Why did you have to be so big?!" Donnie falls onto the ground and a foot steps in front of him. Donnie looks up to see Leo!

"Come on, let's go! Fireman's carry!" Leo helps his brother carry the man to safety, just as the charges ignite and the explosives go off.

"Fire in the hole!" Mikey shouts and they run. The tower collapses, the rubble successfully blocking off the stream full of toxic waste. The worker wakes up, seeing the damage.

"Oh no, no!"

"Come on, guys!" April calls out as they run off.

"Let's get out of here!" Casey yells. A pickup truck pulls up and the plant's foreman steps out.

"This is not a good way to start the day," he comments dryly, unhappy to see the damage.

"Environmental do-gooders, sir. We got to go after them and make them pay for this!" They run up to the destroyed tower and the foreman examines the water with a device.

"Are you kidding? Whoever did this did us a favor. This whole area is contaminated! We have to get a crew in here right away and clean this up! Why wasn't this area checked? Whoever dropped that tower may have saved a lot of lives. A whole lot of lives!"

The worker looks back and shrugs.

* * *

The group are back on their raft. "So, do you think we did any good back there, girls?" Donnie asks, "I mean, did we really save the last of the merpeople of Y'Lyntius?"

"Well Donnie, I don't know. I guess we'll never know," April answers.

"If the merpeople still exist," Amy starts as she hugs her knees, looking up at the sky, "Maybe they are other slaves alive out there. I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."

At the bottom of the river, the mermen eggs hatch. They swim away, safe from the toxic waste, greatly increasing the merpeople's chance of survival. The group sail into the dawn of a new day.


	82. Dragon's Brew

**Hun's POV**

 _I stand in front of my group. This is the dawning of a new age. I hold up my fists and they cheer. I have seen the past, and I have touched the future. As they cheer, I turn to a crate and open it, revealing the packages I had requested. I have learned from my late great master that preparation is everything. And I am prepared. Our destiny will soon be at hand. Three shadows are watching from the window, but I don't acknowledge it. Nothing will stop us now. Nothing._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Casey is watching various news broadcasts on TV that detail a number of large-scale robberies. "The bank robbers escaped with other 3 million in untraceable bombs-"

"13 different trucks have been reported stolen in the last month alone."

"With an alarming recent uptrend in stolen internet money transfers-"

"Apparently, the rare gold coins were stolen as the robbers tunneled into the baseball from the basement of a pawn shop just down the street." Casey is unaware of the two shadows watching from the window.

"No news like bad news, huh Case?"

Casey screams and picks up the lamp. He sees the shadows in the window. "Whoa. Geez, Raph. Don't sneak up on me like-" he turns on the lamp to see Leo sitting at the window, Amy flying behind him. "Huh? ...Leo..." Leo walks up to him while Amy flies into the apartment, shutting the window. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I'm here too, you know," Amy huffs.

"I've been thinking, Casey. Doing a lot of thinking," Leo answers, his voice sounding deeper. It sounds like Raph's voice.

"Yeah? What's thinking got to do with me?"

"Let him finish," Amy deadpans.

"There's been a rash of robberies lately," Leo explains.

"No kidding. And it ain't no simple street crime neither." He turns off the TV. "It's way above the Purple Dragons level, or any of those goons."

"Exactly. These heists have been expertly pulled off. It feels like something new. Maybe somebody new. And I think we oughta check it out!" Leo pulls out his sword.

"Whoa, Leo! You been eating out of Raph's bowl or something?" Casey questions.

"Amelia and I thought you might wanna help," Leo tells him and Amy frowns. Leo had been recently calling her by her full name, despite her protests that she only let adults call her by her full name...except for Casey, since he still acted like a child from time to time.

"You kiddin'?" Casey walks over to his golf bag. "It'll be the return of the C-Man! Let's go huntin'." He puts on his mask.

"C-Man?" Amy scoffs. "Don't expect anyone else to be calling you that from now on."

"What? It's cool!"

"In what universe?!"

They head out into the night to investigate the recent crime wave.

* * *

Elsewhere, there's a loft of flatbed trucks that are parked, since no one was using them. Two shadows appear in the loft and one of them breaks a window of the truck with a crowbar. A Purple Dragon peeks into the truck.

"I think this oughta meet the boss's requirements."

"He wants us to call him master now, remember?"

"Whateva," the Purple Dragon jumps down. "As long as he makes us rich."

"Then move it, we gotta be right on time, no mess-ups."

Leo, Amy, and Casey jump down. "Sounds like these boys have gone into a party, Leo and ice princess," Casey whispers.

"How many times have we discussed this? Stop calling me ice princess," Amy mutters as she turns her head to him. The thugs get into the truck and drive away.

"Follow the truck, Casey," Leo orders.

"Where you going?" Casey asks curiously.

"To hitch a ride. Amelia, you come with me," Leo growls and before Amy can protest, he grabs her hand and runs off. He throws Amy into his arms, sliding under a truck with her. He jumps onto the truck with Amy, who stays silent.

"Huh?" One of the Purple Dragons looks behind the truck, only to see no one. Leo holds onto Amy as they grasp onto the bottom of the vehicle. Casey puts on his bike helmet and revs up his motorcycle, driving after the truck. A train rumbles down some tracks. Three Purple Dragon helicopters follow in the distance. The choppers close in on the train. One of the choppers has Hun inside!

"That's the one," he tells the pilot, "Top secret military weapons shipment number XT450. We're coming up on the road. Transport team, are you ready?"

As the choppers close in on a loaded train car, the flatbed truck drives up alongside. "We're here boss, I mean, Master Hun. We're pulling alongside now."

Leo and Amy peek out from underneath the truck. "Casey, you still back there?" Leo questions from the headset.

"I'm here, guys, and it looks like whoever these dudes are, they're after that train," Casey answers.

"Let's go, let's go!" Hun shouts and the choppers release rope, rappelling onto the train car. "Purple Dragons, time to fly." They slide down the ropes, landing on top of the train car. Casey sees them.

"Guys, it's-it's Hun!" Hun lets go of the rope. "He's alive!" Amy opens her mouth in shock.

They use lasers to separate the cargo from the rest of the car and one of them plants an explosive device on the hook holding the car to the train. The choppers fly in with more rope. Hun and the two Purple Dragons use it to secure the car. "They're roping the whole thing!" Casey reports and one of them gives a thumbs up to Hun.

"Separation in three...two...one!" Hun smirks as he presses a button, the explosive detaching the bed of the train car, including all of the cargo on top. Using the choppers and the cables, the gangsters lift the cargo in the air. "Go for transfer, Sky Dragons." They prepare to drop it onto the stolen flatbed truck.

"We're gonna see what's going on, Casey," Leo tells Casey before carrying Amy from beneath the truck. Her hair flies to the left side of her face.

"Transport team, prepare for payload drop!" Hun says.

"Leo, ice princess, look out!" Casey shouts as it looks like Amy and Leo are about to be squished!

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sais and takes a stance)_

"Transport team to Sky Dragon one, ready for payload drop."

"GUYS, get out of there now!" Casey yells.

"Whoa!" Leo rolls to the underbelly of the truck at the last second, Amy holding onto him as tight as she could.

Hun, unaware of the three, looks down at his communicator. "Sky Dragons, you're free and clear. Remember the plan. Proceed to hand a 14. Remy will be there to pick you up."

"You got it, Master Hun."

As the truck drives on, Leo and Amy fall off, unable to hold on. Leo rolls onto the street, protecting Amy from a rough fall. He stands up, pulling Amy along with him. He cracks his shoulder and Amy stares at him, surprised at his action. He sees her looking. "What?"

She gives a hurt look at his tone and Casey pulls up, not noticing the tension between them. "Man, nice road rash, guys." Leo climbs behind him while Amy opens her wings.

"We're okay, let's ride."

They continue their pursuit, Amy flying low next to them with her new wings. She wobbles as she tries to stay steady. It was the first time she's using them.

* * *

At the White House in Washington DC, Bishop stands before the President. "As you know, Agent bishop, I have never been a big fan of your operation."

"Yes, Mr. President," Bishop sighs, "And I must say that-"

"Don't interrupt me!" The President shouts, slamming his fist as he stands up. "Do you know how many times I fought to get you more funding? And you and your agency were just about useless in the recent Triceraton invasion. What good are you? And now, you and your forces go and attack Oruko Saki's mansion?! Right in the middle of New York City?! It's an outrage! The city's mayor, two members of Congress, and a senator were there. Do you know how many political favors I called in to put a lid on it?" Bishop growls angrily at this lecture. "Bishop, you had better toe the line. One more fiasco and I will personally pull the plug on your entire operation! I've already got budget cuts to make and believe you me, I've got my eye on your chunk of the pie."

"Sir, you're absolutely right, sir. No mistakes. You have my word," Bishop answers.

"I don't want your word, Bishop, I want your sorry carcass out of my office now!"

Bishop leaves, the President staring out the window in anger.

He descends down the steps and gets into his limo. "Agent Bishop, sir, we have a problem," one of his men informs.

"What now?" Bishop asks bitterly. He had already gotten a lecture from the President, he didn't need any more bad news.

"Tonight's shipment was...hijacked."

"What?!" Bishop demands. "No! That's the last thing I need. We have to find it, now!"

"We're already on it, sir. The tracking devices are still functioning. We're homing in on its location as we speak."

* * *

The flatbed truck approaches a warehouse and pulls into the facility, revealing it to the Purple Dragons' hideout. The guards enter the warehouse. Leo, Amy, and Casey arrive as well. Leo narrows his eyes.

Hun throws up his fists in the air and the gang cheer. "I have promised to lead you to new heights and tonight's score is proof that we are on our way!"

The two mutants and human watch from the rooftop window. "Who woulda thunk it? Purple Dragon punks pulling off high-profile jobs," Casey comments.

"Well," Amy mutters as she places a hand on her hip, turning to them, "Guess they're actually a threat now."

"New tricks, old dogs," Leo smirks. "Come on, let's go say hi." He opens the window and crawls in. Amy sighs and flies in stealthily.

"Huh, fine with me," Casey pulls out his baseball bat. "I didn't get all dressed up for nothing!"

Hun cuts off the rope and pulls off the blanket. "With every heist, we grow stronger. More powerful!" The gang cheer. "Gone are the days when the Purple Dragons was simply a two-bit street gang." Leo covers the mouth of one of them, pulling him into the shadows. Punches are heard. "With these weapons and my plans, we will become and all those crimes in that, a true power in underworld!" Casey taps a Purple Dragon and knocks him unconscious with his bat. "All of us! Together!" Amy puts a rag on top of a Purple Dragon's mouth and he falls unconscious. She grabs his arm and pulls him away.

"Now," Hun jumps down from the top of the crate. "Let's get these crates opened," he pulls open a crate, "And the gear ready for our next operation." He pulls out a military gun. "O love ripping off military shipments, it's like opening Christmas presents." Leo kicks a Purple Dragon as he runs past the crates. "You never know what you're gonna get." The Purple Dragons begin sorting through the cargo and one of them is a mysterious blue metallic crate with a lock labeled T9581.

"What a cool-looking crate," one of the Purple Dragons comments.

"Yeah," one of them touches it. "Whoa! Wow, it's really cold. Maybe it's like a soda machine or something."

"Sounds good to me. Let's get this thing open!" The two use crowbars to open it from the sides and cold air blasts one of them back. The door is pried off and they gather around the crate. Inside it's frozen solid. A hand appears from the ice.

"What is that? Looks like something's moving in there." Five eyes open.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

Everyone looks in shock as the ice starts to break from the inside.

"Something's breaking out!"

"What is that?"

One of them grabs his friend, using him as a shield. "Let go of me!" Hun comes up from behind and pulls them out of the way. He takes the clipboard from one, looking at the list.

"That crate isn't on the manifest..." As soon as he walks up to it, the ice breaks, shocking Hun. There's a growl and a head pops out, opening the five eyes. "Holy!"

An angry monster from some horribly experiment gone wrong leaps out and attacks Hun. The other gang members run away in fear as the monster looks at them. It turns to Hun, who looks in utter shock. Amy, Leo, and Casey are hiding behind boxes. "Come on," Leo pulls out his swords and Casey and Amy follow him.

"Showtime."

They run out from the boxes, preparing to attack the Purple Dragons. "Goongala!" They are surprised to see the Purple Dragons running past them in fear.

"What the shell?" Leo murmurs.

"I guess my reputation precedes me," Casey brags and Amy rolls her eyes. He ducks when a Purple Dragon is thrown at him by the monster. "Uh oh." Leo and Amy look to see what was making the Purple Dragons so scared. The monster is still attacking Hun and he kicks the monster in the stomach, sending it flying to the crates. It screeches, raising its claws above Hun and he rolls away. Hun stops two Purple Dragons from escaping.

"Protect the warehouse! I'm not about to lose months of valuable work! We gotta get that thing out of here now! Purple Dragons, let's take 'im!" They charge towards the monster, but it kicks a crate towards them, sending the gang running. It attacks Hun, but he grabs a crate and throws it at the monster. He throws it to the ground and Hun jumps to it as it lies on the ground. It grabs him with its spider like legs and throws him to the ground. The monster looks around in anger, jumping away from two Purple Dragons who try to attack it. He kicks them away and Hun points to it.

"Blast 'im!" The Purple Dragons fire at the monster, who pushes the cargo truck towards them. Hun ducks, but the others aren't so lucky. The monster starts throwing boxes at Hun, who jumps away from them. He looks down at one box which has a machine gun. He picks it up and blasts the beast. "You crashed the wrong party, freak!" When he stops, the monster is grievously injured, his lower half almost separated from his body. The monster crawls away and Hun laughs.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Hun calls out and he closes in for the kill when three shuriken are plunged into the gun. "What? No!" Leo and Amy jump down in front of him, cutting the gun with their swords. "It can't be!" The gun explodes in his hands. Casey comes out of hiding from one of the crates and attacks him. He swings his bat at him. "Jones!" Casey elbows him in the face and knocks him to the floor with his golf bat. Hun flips over him and Casey points his baseball bat at him.

"You and me, we got unfinished business!"

"Bring it on," Hun gestures to himself with both hands, aware of Leo and Amy landing in front of him. He turns his head to them. "Thought you Turtles and Pinkie were destroyed."

"There's a lot of that going around," Leo growls.

"He's mine, Leo!" Casey calls out as Leo jumps down from the crates, Amy reaching out a hand to him, which he ignores.

"I'll just soften him up a little for ya!" Leo declares and he jumps along with Casey.

"Goongala!" Amy doesn't join in, however, as her attention is more on Leo in worry and concern. Behind some crates, the monster lies in pain. As the creature whimpers, it has a flashback memory. On a sunny day, a woman in a wedding dress, gloves, and veil was standing in front of a gazebo. A man in a military uniform stepped up behind her and she put the hat she was holding on his head. She hugged him and she pulled back to smile at him. He smiled back. The beast pulls itself back together and heals!

Bishop's helicopter approaches New York City. "Report," he demands, "If you haven't located the exact position of T9581 in 30 seconds, you're going to be volunteering for genetic research."

"Um, that won't be necessary, sir," the soldier answers nervously, "We-we're closing in on the homing beacon now."

"Bishop," Stockman speaks, "I've been reviewing your work in genetic manipulations. It's almost as brilliant as something I might have done. But I noticed a certain anomaly I think I can fix, especially if you're going to keep your end of our bargain. I'm really-"

Bishop holds up a hand, "Silence, Stockman. I haven't got time for your servile chatter."

Leo and Casey inch towards Hun. Casey swings his bat and Hun catches it, throwing Casey into a window of the truck behind him. Leo kicks, but Hun ducks and grabs him by the leg, throwing Leo down to the floor. He drops his swords in the process. He holds Leo up in the air, but he spins out of his grip and twists Hun's arm, making him collapse. Leo picks up his weapons and, looking none worse for wear, the monster leaps up towards Leo.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff and takes a stance)_

Leo looks towards the monster and Amy jumps in front of him, "Leo, look out!" She pushes him out of the way and the monster chomps on her shoulder. She screams in pain as it grasps her in his jaws.

"You gotta be kidding me," Hun mutters in disbelief, "That thing is still alive? I must have unloaded a thousands rounds into it!" Casey jumps on his shoulder and to the monster, holding it by the neck.

"Cough her up, Goonzilla!"

As he struggles to help Amy, Hun flips away and growls at the monster. Casey forgets his fight with Hun as he hits the monster in the head. Leo growls in anger and yells, hitting the monster with his foot and it lets go of Amy. She flies into a pile of boxes, however. Casey continues hitting the monster and it suddenly roars. He jumps up to a pole, Casey still hanging onto him. He eventually drops to the ground, landing on crates and Leo pushes away the pile of boxes to see Amy, her shoulder bleeding.

"Ow..." She cries in pain and Leo clenches his fist as he looks at her. He picks her up in his arms and he runs over to Casey.

"Casey!" The two shout.

"Man, Leo, I wish I had a shell. One of those things would come in real handy," he sees the monster crawling on the ceiling above them. "Look out!" Leo pulls him away and they land safely on the ground. The monster roars at them and Leo gently places Amy down to help her with her shoulder.

"What the shell were you thinking, Amelia?!" He exclaims as he quickly wraps her shoulder with a bandage from her first aid kit.

"You're welcome..." She murmurs sadly as he scolds her harshly.

"You need to rest on that shoulder, stay here."

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone with that thing!" She protests.

"That THING just injured you!"

"Leo-"

He runs off before she can argue and she grunts. Leo and Casey unsheath their weapons. "Alright ugly, let's dance!" Before he can attack them, he hears the tolling of a distant bell. Leo and Casey stop when they see he's not attacking, looking at each other questionably. The bell is triggering another memory. This time, the soldier adjusted his suit as a wedding party are gathered at a seaside gazebo. He watched his bride walk down the aisle with her father. The man turned to Bishop, who was the best man! The bride walked up to her husband-to-be and they held hands as the bell continued ringing. They stared at each other lovingly and the creature recovers from his vision, Amy jumping up and kicking him. He retreats from the warehouse to her confusion.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Casey rubs the back of his head in confusion. The monster breaks out of the warehouse and into the city.

"Amelia, what did I tell you about staying low?" Leo demands and she narrows her eyes.

"Leo, you know better than anyone else that I don't sit in the sidelines!" She growls and they narrow their eyes at each other, Casey feeling awkward.

"...Come on, guys, we can't just let this thing run free throughout the city!" Leo says, running out and Casey sees it.

"Over there!" For some reason, the monster is in a rush to follow the bell and the three chase the monster. Hun sees them leave.

"Let those idiots chase after that thing," he turns to his accomplices. "Purple Dragons, time to move the goods. Let's load up!"

* * *

Bishop is still following the signal of the creature. "Agent Bishop, sir, T9581 is moving out onto the salt marshes."

"Stay on his trail. i have an idea where he's going."

The creature arrives at a propane filling station. The three catch up to it. "That thing is headed towards those houses," Leo informs, "Those people won't stand a chance! Come on!"

Bishop also arrives. "Sir, T9581 is headed towards a housing complex near the Brooklyn Naval Yard."

"He still remembers," Bishop confirms, "Fascinating."

The creature breaks through the fence and looks up at one particular house. Leo and Amy jump from behind, looking towards Casey who was hiding behind a crate. They look back towards the creature, running after it. Leo and Amy jump on his shoulderrs before landing in front of him.

"Alright, big guy, this is as far as you go!" Leo growls and Casey attacks it, only to be knocked off. Leo and Amy fight the creature, Bishop watching from the camera.

"There, sir!"

"What's this? It's one of the turtles and Amelia. I thought the turtles and Amelia were destroyed," he murmurs.

"Your order, sir?"

"We have to get T9581 under control at all costs. Prepare for containment, then we'll worry about the turtle and Amelia."

Leo is knocked back into a tank and the monster looms over him.

"Yo, turtle ain't on the menu tonight!" Casey exclaims as he comes charging in with his bat and the monster bites his bat in half. "Hey, that stick was signed by Gretzky!" Amy runs over to Leo to check on him, but he pushes her away and jumps on the monster's shoulder as he throws Casey off. Amy clutches her shoulder in pain, her knees hitting the floor. The chopper begins to fire three cables that wrap around the monster's arms, Leo jumping out of the way.

"Now what?" Casey asks as Amy walks over to them and the monster begins pulling on the third cable, causing the helicopter to careen wildly.

"Get the rest of the cables on it now!" Bishop orders, "More power to the rotors!"

But before they can get the cables on, the cables break and one of them cuts open a propane tank, releasing the explosive gas. Leo picks up Amy in his arms again and turns to Casey. "Casey, we have to run, now!" They retreat and in a nearby housing complex, a woman hears the commotion. She moves the curtain past and sees what's happening. And it's not just any woman.

She's the one from the monster's flashbacks.

With propane hissing, the monster Is tripped by more cables and crashes into a nearby structure which damages a truck. "This is another fiasco, isn't it?" Bishop questions, remembering what the president told him. The crash sends a trail of burning gasoline towards the propane tank. The monster emerges from the rubble and the tank explodes in a huge fireball, sending Bishop's chopper tettering away and the three friends flying. The explosion clears and the helicopter is steadied.

"There's no sign of T9581, sir. He must have been destroyed."

"Let's get clear before the authorities arrive. I don't want anyone knowing we're involved." The helicopter makes a hasty retreat.

"Leo, what was that all about?" Casey asks as they watch the fire.

"I don't know, Casey, and I doubt we'll ever know," Leo replies and Amy looks at the fire in thought.

"That thing...it was if that bell brought him here. But why? ...I guess that's another mystery life has brought us."

The woman gazes at the fiery scene, knowing exactly what the place is. "Mommy," she turns to her son, "I was dreaming about Daddy. It was horrible," he runs up to her tearfully and she hugs him.

"It's okay, daddy's in a better place, remember?" On a mantle, the lady's wedding photo with the officer from the monster's memories is there. Along with dog tags that identify him as J. Finn, T9851.

In the water, a shadowy form swims up to a buoy and climbs out of the depths. The monster has survived the blast. It looks longingly at the gazebo where it had been wed and whimpers.


	83. I, Monster

**Rat King's POV**

 _I awoke in the mud and the slime of a filthy river. I emerge from the water, staggering into the night. I don't know where I am or even who I am. I'm haunted by glimpses, momentary fragments of a life I think I had. I see visions of a man and a lab. But what life do I have now? I break away a fence and enter the lot. What am I but a monster? And now, all will fear me? I look at myself in a broken mirror, getting more visions._

 _Because everything fears the monster. The rats follow me._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In an abandoned industrial park, the turtles, Amy, and Casey arrive. "Is it perfect or what?" Casey asks. "Ice princess and I used to take the train out here after school to raise some, uh...you know, to get away from it all."

"I didn't know there were any places like this left in the boroughs," Donnie speaks, "Room to move, shadows everywhere to hide in."

"It's like a ninja playground!" Mikey exclaims.

"What do you think, Leo?" Casey calls out to the eldest, who just stares at it with his arms crossed.

"We're losing daylight. Let's get training."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sunshine, sir," Raph teases and the group leap over the fence while Amy flies. Casey's pant leg gets caught in the fence and he crashes to the ground. He groans and stands up, following after the others.

"What's this screwy game called again?" Casey asks as they walk. Little do they know, they aren't alone in the facility.

"It's called Stealth Hunter. Yours truly is the stealth master. I get 30 seconds head start and then you guys start hunting," Mikey explains. Donnie turns to Casey.

"Picture Capture the Flag, ninja style. He'll be wearing a bandana that we have to take from him. So far, none of us has been able to protect the bandana for longer than 15 minutes."

"But then, none of you is Michelangelo: Battle Nexus Champion! And-" Raph tries to punch him, but he ducks. "He who moves like the shadow."

"More like an annoying shadow," Amy comments.

"Hey Shadow, think fast," Raph flicks the bandana at his arm.

"Ow!" Mikey rubs his arm and Raph laughs. Mikey takes the bandana from him and quickly says, "1, 2, 3, go!"

"Hey!" He runs off, tying the bandana around his right arm. He looks down at his Shell Cell and sets the timer.

"Clock's ticking, bros and sis! Catch me if you can!" He laughs and turns the corner.

"Anybody else wanna leave the 'Battle Nexus Champion' here to play by himself?" Raph questions.

"I'm seriously considering it," Amy answers, crossing her arms.

"And miss a chance to tag Mikey?" Casey pulls out his baseball bat and taps it against his hand. "You gotta be kiddin'." They race off, hoping to find Mikey and get him to stop annoying them. Mikey makes noises as he tries to find a place to hide. He chuckles as he sees one and a figure watches him from the rooftop above. Amy runs in, looking around for Mikey. He jumps over some rubble into a broken down building and the figure follows him. He stares at Amy as she jumps over rubble, positive that Mikey was here.

"Man, this place is even bigger than I thought!" Raph remarks as they explore.

"Plenty of places for a ninja turtle to hide," Donnie points out as they turn a corner and the figure watches them behind a roof corner.

"Oh let's split up and find that chowderhead. And Casey, don't get lost, cuz I ain't looking for you too," Raph says and Casey shrugs at that warning. The four split up and Leo runs into a hallway. He looks around and growls, taking off. The figure crawls on the ceiling, watching them and planning. Raph runs in and looks around, the figure reaching out to him as he dangles from the ceiling. Raph turns around and jumps up. "Gotcha!" However, the figure disappears before Raph could see him. He looks around again, sighing.

"Keep messin' around, Mikey and I might start playing rough!"

* * *

Mikey is actually hiding in a room, pressed against the wall. Casey kicks the door open and searches. "Come out, come out wherever you are," he sings, Mikey tiptoeing behind him with a light chuckle.

"You don't know the power of the dark side, Casey Jones," Unfortunately, he steps on a creaky floorboard, which Casey hears.

"Hey!" Mikey freezes in his tracks.

"Eep," he runs off.

"Hey! Hey, I saw that! Get back here!" Mikey jumps up and over to another room, the figure watching from the window across.

"I know that was you, Mikey!" Casey runs out of the building. "Michelangelo! That weasley turtle." The figure hides from the window and Leo gets an eerie feeling as he sees him in the building from outside, spying on his brothers. He sneers and runs, jumping up and crashes through the second story window, but no one is in the room. Leo growls as he looks around.

Donnie arrives in the room. "Easy on the windows, Leo. It's just an exercise."

"I thought I saw something. Something that wasn't Michelangelo. It was just right here!"

"Oh, Mikey, that is the worst hiding place ever," they hear Raph say outside and they take off to see if it was Mikey, Leo remaining on edge.

Raph is standing in front of a pile of debris as it rumbles. Casey runs up to him, Leo and Donnie following soon after.

"That is just sad," Casey comments.

"And unsanitary," Donnie adds.

"Game over, Mikey," Raph says, "Come on out." He kicks half of the debris away, but it's revealed to be rats. They scamper away and Raph looks in disgust.

"I think we found your ghost, Leo," Donnie replies.

"Maybe," Leo grits his teeth as he looks towards the building.

"Hopefully ice princess has better luck."

* * *

Mikey has found a new room to hide in. He pants as he leans against the door. "Okay, so they're getting closer," he runs. "A little too close. No problemo. The record's just 15 minutes. And it's already been..." He checks the timer on his Shell Cell. "Three and a half?! Ah man." A shadow runs past him, making him stop in his tracks. He looks around and the shadow moves past him again from behind. "Leo? Raph? You know, I'm supposed to be the stealth guy here, right? Right?"

Suddenly, the bandana is taken from him and he looks in surprise to see a smug Amy.

"No fair!" He whines and she laughs, wrapping the bandana around her arm.

"Not my fault you were distracted," she comments and the figure is watching them from above. The figure pulls a lever and they hear the click.

"Huh?!" They say in surprise, turning around. They start to get nervous, pulling out their weapons. The speedy figure knocks out the two with a board. He stands over them.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Raph spins his sais and takes a stance)_

In a boiler room, Mikey and Amy are strapped down to unhinged doors. Looming over them is the Rat King. Amy is dressed like the Bride of Frankenstein, minus the hair and bolts. Her hair is down and she wears a veil over her face. They wake up and see their kidnapper. They scream at him.

"Who the shell are you?" Mikey asks and he simply looks at them before laughing maniacally. Amy gives a scared look while Mikey laughs too. "No, seriously, dude-" He slams his hands on either side of Amy's restraints, staring at her intensely. She pants as she looks back at him, fearful of what he might do to her. Rats crawl out from behind him and he simply moves his hands away, leaving marks. He leaves, leaving Amy confused.

"Um, freaky psycho guy?" Mikey calls out and girly screams as they see the angry rats coming towards them.

* * *

Outside, the sun is starting to set. Raph runs back to the meeting spot and growls. "Anything?" He calls out as Leo approaches.

"Nothing!"

"I almost had him!" Casey shouts as he comes from behind Raph.

Donnie arrives. "I looked everywhere, guys, but...couldn't find him."

"It ain't like Mikey to be this good at Stealth Hunter. We usually find him in the first two minutes!" Raph comments, holding up two fingers.

"Amelia's gone too. She's not answering her Shell Cell and she hasn't reported to any of us," Leo explains angrily.

"Wanna bet they cheated?" Casey takes off his mask. "Probably back in the Battle Shell playing video games right now."

"Amelia would never cheat! It isn't right!" Leo shouts.

"Relax, Master Leo, Casey's just joking," Raph tells him.

"Not that! We're being followed," Leo answers and a shadow jumps over them, getting their attention. Next they hear growling.

"Mikey? Ice princess?" Casey asks and they hear maniacal laughing.

"Uh, that ain't Mikey or sis," Raph murmurs nervously. The Rat King leaps down into the courtyard and faces them. He jumps closer and laughs evilly before he runs off.

"Don't let him go!" Leo orders, the three turtles and Casey in hot pursuit.

* * *

With Mikey and Amy, the rats swarm them. "Focus, Mikey. Block out the rats. The scary, hungry, turtle eating-ah!"

"Come on!" Amy struggles and manages to freeze her restraints. She breaks them off, flipping to the ground. What she wasn't expecting is that she's wearing heels. She wobbles, but manages to steady herself. With adrenaline enforced might, Mikey breaks the bindings on his legs and runs. Amy follows after them, picking up her skirt. The rats climb onto the door.

"You wanna go for a ride, huh?" He starts to run backwards towards the wall. "Everybody off the Mikey train!" He shatters the door, completely freeing himself. "Ha! Mikey one, rats..." The rats continue their assault. "All over me! Get off of me!"

* * *

It's nighttime and the others are still after him. The Rat King flips and jumps away as the others are on his trail. He turns a corner and looks back before running off again. They chase after him and Leo notices something. "He's baiting us!"

"Like rats in a maze," Donnie deduces.

"Yeah well, I ain't no lab rat," Raph retorts and the Rat King slides before racing off once again. They see him climbing up a staircase and Raph jumps up first, leaping over and running up the stairs. When he gets to the roof, he narrows his eyes. The Rat King continues running and Raph pulls out his sais, throwing them. The Rat King runs up a structure and flips over the large gap between the structure of the roof, falling to the side of the building.

"Whoa, should he be able to do that?" Casey questions.

"By all human measures, no. Lia can do it, but then again, she's not fully human," Donnie answers. Raph grabs his sais.

"Not making me feel any better, bro." They run to the edge of the roof and jump over, landing safely on the ground. Raph groans, "Ah, we lost 'im!" As if in response, they hear screaming and they see him at the entrance of a large brick silo. He chuckles a bit, leaving. Leo growls and they start to chase after him, but two voices stop them short.

"Ah, get 'em off, ow!"

"Hey, ow! Get outta my hair, that was my scalp!" Mikey and Amy crash through a pair of basement doors.

"Get 'em off of me! Get 'em off of me!" Mikey yells as the two run towards them.

"Mikey! Amy!" The three say in relief.

"Who's the groom?" Casey jokes as he looks at Amy's dress and she gives a blank look.

"Hey Leo, we found..." Raph turns to Leo, only to see him running headlong into the silo. "Aw shell." Amy runs after them.

They hear screaming again and Amy runs faster into the silo before she screams. "Come on!" Donnie tells them and they make haste to catch up with Leo. They arrive in the center of the silo, hearing him laugh. They look up and see him standing on the precipice of the chimney, holding onto Amy with one arm.

"Sis!" Raph shouts as she struggles.

"Not him again," Mikey complains.

"Again?" Donnie asks curiously, turning to him.

"That's the freak who tied us up and tried to feed us to the rats," Mikey explains and looks up at Amy's clothes. "He also somehow did that to her."

The Rat King pulls a rope that seals off the entrance. They look around as they see no means of escape. The only visible thing are hundreds of pairs of angry eyes peering out from the cracks of the walls. They're revealed to be rats and the Rat King laughs, holding onto Amy.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Mikey spins his nunchucks and tucks them under his arms)_

The Rat King continues to laugh. "They're only rats. How bad can this be?" Casey shrugs.

"What about Amelia?" Leo growls as he looks up at her. The Rat King turns to her, smiling evilly and she whimpers.

"Uh, Casey?" Mikey points down to the ground and they see bones.

Human bones.

Rats pour out of the walls. "Yikes!"

"Let's try the door!" Raph calls out, he and Mikey trying to push the door open, but it's sealed shut.

"No good," they back away to the others.

"Get away from the walls, now!" Leo yells and unsheathes his swords. The Rat King watches as the rats surround them.

"Easy, rodents," Mikey says nervously, "Nice rodents. Have I mentioned my sensei was a rat? Master Splinter? Any relatives here with us today?"

Donnie knocks rats away with his staff. Leo and Raph try to fight them off and two jump towards Raph. He stabs at them and they get caught on his weapons. They hiss at him when he looks at them. "Ugly little suckers, ain't ya?" He throws them away and Casey brings out his golf bat, swinging some rats to the wall. He swings back and forth, screaming. More come from the walls and they fend off the angry critters as best as they can. Mikey spins his nunchucks, using them as fans. He raises one up to knock away two rats, not noticing some rats crawling up his legs. He knocks them off and covers his face as more fall on top of him. Donnie looks around as he's surrounded.

"There must be hundreds," He uses his staff to jump to Leo and Casey, helping them out. "We'll never take them all out at this rate!"

"We don't have to!" Leo says, "Just show them we're one meal that's not worth the trouble!" He raises his sword up and slices at the ground, throwing dust at some rats. He does it again and soon, the rats realize they're not worth the fight, retreating. This outcome starts to anger the Rat King and the rats escape into the walls.

"Turtle is off the menu!" Raph exclaims, kicking a rat.

"NOOOO!" They look up to see an angry Rat King. He jumps down with Amy and growls at them, Amy shaking and whimpering in fear. He flips in front of them and Leo pushes past the others, attacking the Rat King. He holds Amy in front of him and she screams.

"Leo, no!" She yells and Leo stops, realizing what he was about to do. The Rat King uses this advantage to grab his arm and flip over him, throwing Leo over his shoulders. He steps on Leo's hands and he groans in pain. Amy looks down at him in shock.

"Goongala!" Casey runs up with his bat, but the Rat King tests out his new advantage, holding Amy in front of him. He stops in his tracks and the Rat King holds him with one arm. Raph comes charging in and he kicks him from behind. He sees the other two coming for him and he throws Casey at them. Leo tries to sweep kick him, but he flips over to the wall and kicks Leo down. Casey swings his bat and Rat King flips in the air, jumping on Casey's shoulders and landing at the wall again, holding onto Amy the whole time.

"What's the deal with this freak?!" Casey exclaims.

"I don't know," Leo says, "but I feel like I've seen these moves before!"

He flips over to them and sweep kicks Leo. Raph grabs onto his leg, but he grabs Amy's right arm and uses it to slap him. Raph spins around and lands on the ground. Casey swings, but he dodges and throws Mikey over his shoulders like he did with Leo, spinning around and making Amy fire a ice blast at Donnie with her arm. Casey swings again, but Rat King uses Amy's leg to kick his back. Mikey charges and he holds up Amy, shaking her a bit as she whimpers in fear, scared of him. Mikey stops, since he didn't want to hurt her, she was already scared out her mind. He grabs Mikey with his legs and throws him to the wall. This causes fault lines in the structure and the rats come out again.

"The rats are coming back in!" Leo replies and Raph spots the weakness in the walls.

"Then it's time we bust it out!" Raph runs towards the wall, Mikey screaming and moving out of the way. Raph plows through the stonework, making an escape route. They bail out of the rat-infested silo.

"Nice going, bro," Mikey praises, patting him on the head, "I always said you were thick as a brick." Raph growls at him, clenching his fist.

"What happened to ugly?"

"And Amelia!" Leo realizes in anger. They hear the screaming again and look up to see the Rat King on the roof of the silo, Amy unconscious. He laughs as he holds her up in the air with both arms before throwing her over to a nearby building. He somersaults to the building, catching Amy in his arms and looking back at them.

"You gotta admit, the dude has some sweet moves," Mikey suggests.

"I've had enough of this madness!" Leo growls, "I'm getting Amelia back right now!" Leo throws shuriken at their foe, which he evades. One of them lands at Mikey's feet. He laughs, a shuriken on his shoulder, but one of the throwing stars hit the bricks beneath his feet, weakening them and causing them to crumble. He falls backwards, dropping Amy and crashing through the decaying building in a cloud of debris. They look in shock as they hear a crash from inside. Amy starts to spiral head first to the ground. Leo growls and rushes towards her. He jumps up and catches her by the waist, the force sending them flying to the wall of a building. Luckily, Amy senses this as she starts to wake up, blocking the wall using her ice. They slide to the ground, groaning.

Amy pants and looks to her savior. Her eyes widen as she sees Leo staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asks and it almost sounded like his normal voice to her. All she could do was nod. Leo helps her and walks past the others. "It's over, let's get out of here."

There's suddenly an explosion from the bottom floor of the building. Leo clenches his fists as he sees the Rat King emerge.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Donnie spins his staff and takes a stance)_

With the others still blinded in dust, Leo pulls out his swords to face the Rat King. They stare at each other and he looks towards the throwing star on his shoulder. He pulls it out and looks at the cracks, getting visions of what happened at Bishop's lab. His eye widens and Leo uses this opportunity to charge at him. He pushes him back and the Rat King receives more visions, especially of walking into this area. He drops the throwing star and Leo kicks him back.

"What's wrong with you?!" Leo demands. Rat King glares at him and Leo kicks him back once again. Yet more visions appear and Leo spins around, kicking him. Leo punches and kicks, each hit giving him memories of his life...

As the Slayer.

Finally, he's had enough and when Leo charges at him again, he moves away and hits Leo's shell with his arm. He grabs a board and throws it at Leo. Amy looks up and sees this. "Leo!" She shouts in worry and pushes Rat King. "What is the matter with you?!" He growls and punches her to the ground. Leo growls angrily at this action and the two continue their fight.

The others stand up and Donnie sees the fight. "Look!" The Rat King flips and crashes through a window of a building. Leo looks back at Amy on the floor and chases after his foe, breaking through the window as well.

"Come on!" Raph shouts and they run, not noticing the silo behind starting to crack. They manage to get inside the building, seeing Leo.

"Leo!" Donnie yells.

"STAY BACK!" Leo shouts, "He's **mine!** "

He rushes towards his opponent, flipping over a punch. Leo slices, but the Rat King jumps up in the air, landing in front of Leo. He rolls back and kicks him down. He gets back up and flips over Leo, spinning for a kick. Leo dodges and he grits his teeth. The Rat King laughs menacingly.

"That guy's cracked, bro," Mikey says in worry, "We can't leave Leo alone with him."

"We don't know the limits of his strength and skill, even with the six of us," Donnie replies.

"If Leo gets in trouble, ice princess and I are the first ones in there," Raph intervenes, "But right now," Leo kicks away the Rat King in anger and attacks with a ferocity of blows. "It looks to me like Leo's got more than one monster to work out of his system."

Leo looks towards Amy and she gives a surprised look at his gaze. She couldn't help but get the sense that...he was doing this for her. He looks towards the Rat King and charges again, the Rat King flipping over him and leaping towards the turtle. Leo moves away and throws one of his swords. Rat King catches it and Leo punches him, landing and catching his sword. The others cheer for him, especially Amy. Leo takes a stance with his swords and the Rat King stands up, backing away into the darkness. Leo remains alert, looking around. Suddenly, a chain is thrown at him from above by Rat King. He jumps down and wraps the chain around his arms, Leo and him charging each other. He swings the chain at Leo, who jumps away and grabs the chain with his swords. Rat King struggles to pull him while Leo tries to resist. Leo steps on the chain and the partially destroyed silo collapses into a giant chimney, falling domino-like onto the building where the fight is taking place.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Leo shouts and he actually saves the Rat King from being crushed by the falling tower, pushing him out of the way. "Look out!"

There's a cloud of smoke, but Amy has up a barrier. She drops it and they see rubble everywhere. Mikey cups his mouth. "Leo!" His voice echoes.

"Mikey, watch your step," Donnie warns as there's a huge hole in front of them.

"Whoa, it's rat central!" Mikey exclaims as they see the enormous horde of rats below beneath the mostly collapsed floor. Raph and Amy look up, seeing Leo and the Rat King standing together on a piece of floor left balancing on girders.

Amy growls and throws ice at him, but he flips and throws it back at her, knocking her to the floor.

"Leo, let's go!" Raph shouts and he turns to them.

"Leo...please stop this. I'm okay..." Amy whispers to him from the floor and he stares at her intensely. "I'm okay."

He puts away the swords and he flips to the platform. Rat King is stumbling on the tilting piece of floor and he leaps onto Leo.

"Look out!" Casey yells and Leo falls back, but Amy looks up and stumbles to him, grabbing his hand and lying on the floor.

"Gotcha!" She says, panting down at him. They stare at each other as Rat King tries to strangle him from behind.

"Leo, hang on!" Raph replies and he helps her, pulling up Leo. Once Leo is safe, he elbows his enemy, sending him flying towards the rodents waiting below. As they watch from above, he's swallowed by the mass of rats.

"Blegh!" Mikey replies in disgust and they leave the abandoned grounds. The turtles and Amy leap over the fence, Casey throwing his golf bag over the fence and escaping through a hole under the fence. He dusts himself off.

"Hey, I still got the bandana on," Amy notices, smiling a little as she looks at it.

"Whoa, you actually managed to get it?" Donnie asks in surprise and she winks.

"I found Mikey right before we got captured...although, I need to change my clothes," she looks down at her dress. "It's been what, like 45 minutes easy? I won! I beat the record! I'm the stealth master!" She jumps up happily.

"I'm still the stealthiest, heavy rain, most ninja-esque ninja turtle of all time!" Mikey brags and Amy stops Raph from taking the bandana. She grabs her ribbon from a pocket and smacks Mikey's cheek with it. "Ow!"

They then head for home.

"They've fled for now, but I will haunt their nightmare for many days to come. I am the monster they will never escape. Everything fears me." Inside the collapsed building, the Rat King wasn't consumed by the rodents, he is alive and well. A rat crawls onto his hand. "Everything, except, the rats."


	84. Grudge Match

**Raph's POV**

 _In the Battle Nexus, Mikey is in the arena. It may look like just another day in the Battle Nexus, with the crowds and the cheering, but trust me, this day was gonna be special. Masta Splinta, my bros, and ice princess watch from the balcony along with the Daimyo. I have a smile on my face. I was looking forward to somebody finally shutting Mikey up about being Battle Nexus Champion, but it was starting to look like they were gonna shut Mikey up permanently. Kluh jumps up with his weapon in the air and Mikey girly screams._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Leo runs across the rooftops. He lands safely on a roof and senses someone behind him. A shadow jumps onto the roof behind him and throws his sai. Leo pulls out his sword and turns around, knocking Raph's sai away. Donnie jumps down from a taller building in front and attacks, but Leo flips away, landing a few feet away. He senses someone else behind him and jumps away from Amy, her sword in hand. She backflips over to the other two turtles.

"You're asking for this, Leo," Raph starts.

"Big time," Donnie finishes and Leo just simply nods. The three charge towards him, Raph jumping over him. Donnie blocks weapons with Leo, who gets the best of him and knocks his swords away. Leo kicks him and catches his swords. Amy runs up to him and they block swords. He turns to block swords with Raph, still fighting Amy.

"Give it up, Leo," Raph tells him, "You're going down!" Leo sees Donnie coming from the reflection of his sword and throws Raph at him. They tumble until they stop, leaving Amy and Leo. They put up an excellent fight until Leo knocks her sword out of her hand and knocks her down.

He walks up to his brothers. "Again! Amelia was a little off."

"Leo, if I have to attack you one more time, I'm gonna really attack you!" Raph warns and Donnie gets up.

"I'm all for training, but I think you're going a little overboard," Donnie suggests as he helps Raph and Amy up.

"And don't you think we've done enough today?" Amy questions.

"I said AGAIN!" Leo repeats, Amy giving a hurt look.

"Alright, that's it!" Raph storms up to him, "You and me are having words about this attitude of yours lately. I-"

"Leonardo, enough," Splinter intervenes, since he's watching the whole thing not too far away. "Your brothers and Amelia are not incorrect, Leonardo. It is sufficient...for today. We will discuss your training further after we collect Michelangelo." He steps up to them.

"Hey, where is Bozo the Turtle?" Raph asks.

Mikey is sitting on a fire escaping, sipping soda and watching TV through someone's window. "Best show ever."

"AHEM!" Leo clears his throat and he looks around before looking up to see his family, and they were not amused.

"Oh hey. Is the break over already?" He asks.

* * *

After Mikey is on the roof, Leo steps up to him. "Mikey, you've been blowing off all our training sessions lately!"

"What is the big deal? So I missed one little sparring match," Mikey replies carelessly.

"The big deal?!" He turns around as Amy jumps down. "The big deal is no matter who you think you are, you're still a ninja. You still need to train, Mikey. And to be able to do that, you need to, I don't know, be there?"

"Ice princess is right, if I have to deal with Mr. Intensity's little war games here, so do you!" Raph argues, pointing to Leo.

"You are not taking your studies seriously, Michelangelo," Splinter scolds.

"Come on, guys. I don't need to train! I'm the-"

"Don't say it," Raph warns, "Don't you say it!"

"Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey brags.

Raph groans in annoyance and storms off.

"What?" Mikey asks innocently.

" 'What' is that you rub your big win in our faces every chance you get! Mikey, you keep the trophy on top of the TV!" Donnie points out.

"It's a wonder you don't wear that thing around your neck!" Raph argues.

"I, uh, tried. The chain kept breaking and Amy wouldn't make me a stronger one," Mikey answers sheepishly.

"You won the Battle Nexus Championship by sheer dumb luck! Emphasis on the dumb part!" Raph retorts.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I beat you fair and square!"

"Ooooh, I don't wanna see this," Donnie walks away from the two.

"Michelangelo," Splinter interrupts before the two could fight, "You need to train and more importantly, you should approach your accomplishments with humility."

"You mean accomplishments like...being the greatest warrior in all the multiverse, right?" Raph groans as he facepalms. "Come on. Training? I'm the Battle Nexus Champ-"

" _Shut up!_ " Amy exclaims, getting annoyed.

"You're just jealous because you lost your chances of winning," Mikey brags and Leo growls at that. Amy narrows her eyes.

"I...was... _poisoned!_ By the Daimyo's son! Did you forget that? I had to forfeit because of him!" Amy clenches her fists, growling.

"Oh, yeah, that's your excuse. 'Oh, save me from the poison dart. Ooo, so scary.' What a sob story." Mikey mocks and the others wince, Amy snarling in annoyance. She suddenly smirks and hands Leo her earrings before she tackles him, attacking him.

"Ow! Ow! Oh, my shell! Get her off me!" He cries out in pain and is punched. "Oww! Amy, stop hitting me!"

"No way am I helping, I'm enjoying this," Raph replies, crossing his arms as he smirks. The others watch on, not only because Mikey was being taught a lesson, but also because none of them wanted to experience a furious Amy if they interrupted her. Donnie records the whole thing.

"This is definitely something I wanna remember."

Luckily for Mikey, a portal suddenly opens up in the sky. Amy gets off Mikey and Kluh jumps through, attacking Mikey. He rubs his head and looks up at his attacker. "Kluh?"

A gang of alien warriors jump through. "Mikey!" Raph exclaims, "Mikey, hang on!" He unsheathes his sais and starts running towards his brother, but is stopped by a warrior, who pins him down. Kluh's father, Ammag, leaps from the portal. The others prepare for battle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Splinter demands, "The laws of the Battle Nexus do not-"

"Take them all!" Ammag orders his warriors. One of them jumps towards Donnie, who flips away. Leo, Amy, and Splinter fight the others. Donnie is thrown to the ground. Splinter backs away and rolls from a spear. He ducks and leaps away. Leo clashes swords with a warrior and Mikey is picked up by Kluh.

"Now, where were we, Champion?" He throws Mikey to a chimney and walks over to him, picking him up and pressing him against the brick, about to punch him.

Mikey struggles and Kluh growls, tightening his fist. "Hey, ugly!" He turns to see Amy, who jumps up with her sword. "Punch this!" She makes her sword blue and slices the air, giving off a powerful ice blast. Mikey manages to get out of Kluh's grip just in time as he crashes into the chimney.

"When'd you learn how to do that?" Mikey asks the brunette, who shrugs.

"I don't know. Guess it's a new power or something," she murmurs and Mikey flips away as Kluh tries to strike, to no avail.

"Maybe we can talk about this, over coffee or something," Mikey suggests nervously and dodges as Kluh punches the ground. Ammag is watching the fight.

"Kluh! Tear him apart!" He throws a spear to Kluh, who catches it. Mikey jumps up as he slices and Kluh grabs Mikey's leg, throwing him to the ground. He looks up and clashes weapons with Kluh. Amy is about to help him, but Ammag knocks her sword out of her hands.

"You did not just do that!" Amy shouts, growling and another portal arrives. But this time, the Gyoji appears.

"In the name of the Ultimate Daimyo, you are ordered to cease all combat." Kluh and the other warriors reluctantly stop what they're doing. Ammag steps up to the Gyoji.

"On what grounds? My son and I were told this challenge was approved," he explains.

"Your son Kluh will face the champion in the time and place stated by Battle Nexus ceremony and law, as it has been ordained and executed for all time." Amy helps Mikey up. "As you well know, Ammag."

"Master Splinter," Mikey speaks, "What the shell is happen-"

Splinter holds up a hand, "Silence, Michelangelo. Am I to understand that Michelangelo has been challenged?"

"Based on the...interferences in the final match of the Battle Nexus Championship, Ammag has appealed the decision on Kluh's behalf. The Daimyo has granted Kluh an honored right query to be answered only by ordained combat. In third Earth vernacular, a rematch," the Gyoji answers.

"And we're learning about this now?" Amy mutters bitterly before she beams, understanding what the Gyoji is saying. "Oh my God...yes!"

"Amy, why are you giving that look? Wait a minute, are you saying...Don, what's he saying?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Oh, I hope he's saying what I think he's sayin'," Raph comments happily.

"You're going back to the Battle Nexus, Mikey!" Donnie puts his hands on top of Mikey's in joy. "To fight Kluh! Man, it stinks to be you."

"Huh?!" Mikey asks in horror.

"This is the best day of my life," Raph replies, smiling.

"Hallelujah!" Amy pumps her fists in the air. "Thank you for giving this to meeee!"

"In three days time, the champion will defend his honor at the Battle Nexus," Ammag crosses his arms in disapproval, which the Gyoji notices. "We are well aware of your disdain for Battle Nexus rules, Ammag. There will be no combat outside the arena. In three days, all will be decided." With that, he disappears. Kluh punches the ground and grabs some of the brick.

"Three days, Earther, I will grind your bones to dust," he crushes the brick in his hand to bits, "And take my honor back." All of the aliens depart, Mikey in shock.

"So, uh, who's up for some training?" He declares.

"I'll tell ya what I'm up for," Raph speaks, his hands on his hips, "Watching you get pounded into paste!" He punches his fists, "Oh, I cannot wait!"

"But you don't need to train, right Mikey?" Donnie asks innocently, "After all, you're the champion!"

At a loss, Mikey turns to the rat. "Master Splinter, you'll help me, right? You'll train me."

"Training, Michelangelo?" Splinter holds a hand to his ear. "Surely there are comic books I could be reading. Or perhaps I could go watch television instead! Ah, wait my son, I know. Perhaps instead of training, I will go eat pizza!"

Raph and Donnie laugh as they run off, Splinter following them. "Yes, pizza sounds very appetizing right now," Splinter finishes as he walks. "With pepperoni. And karma."

Mikey stands there alone. "Hey!" He groans.

"We'll help you train."

He turns to see Leo and Amy.

"Ha, Leo, really?" He jumps up happily and rushes to them. "You'll train me? Ha ha ha, thanks bro and sis!" He hugs them.

"I'm only doing this because you're my brother, no matter how annoying you get," Amy explains.

"I wouldn't start rubbing my shell just yet. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Three days later, in a dead end alley, Splinter is tracing the symbol on the wall. Mikey turns to the others. "I really appreciate you guys coming to support me," Mikey tells them.

"Support? Ha!" Raph replies, "I wouldn't miss you taking this beatin' for all the world."

Leo and Amy do the chant and they walk through the portal. They see that no one is there. "Well, looks like no one's home. Might as well head ba-" Raph smacks him, "Ow!"

They enter the Hall of Champions. "Come, Battle Nexus rules dictate Michelangelo must present himself for the pavilion of past champions."

Mikey poses dramatically with his statue. "Knock it off, Mikey," Raph says, annoyed, "You're gonna attract pigeons."

"I think somebody's jealous," Mikey brags and Raph blows a raspberry at him before he smirks.

"Gee, I wonder if ice princess is willing to attack you again," he teases.

"Shutting up now."

Donnie and Leo sense someone, looking behind them. "Looks like the Ultimate Ninja's looking for a rematch, Leo." The Ue-Same, the Daimyo's son, is lurking behind some equipment. "Or maybe he just wants to marry Lia for real."

"Very funny," Amy deadpans.

"The Daimyo's son," Leo realizes.

"Honored guests," they turn to see the Daimyo approaching, the Gyoji appearing as well. "Welcome once again to the Battle Nexus."

"Old friend," Splinter bows, "It is good to see you well."

"And you, old friend," they bow to each other. "You must be proud to see your son, Michelangelo, honor you in battle once more.

"Couldn't I just honor you back home?" Mikey ponders, trying to find a way to back out. "You know, breakfast in bed, a foot massage."

"Ah, don't let him fool you, Daimyo. Mikey can't wait to get in there and prove he's the real champion," Raph says smugly, punching the air. Mikey looks unamused.

"I can't remember some things," Amy and Leo turn to the boy, "but I remember the both of you. Did we play together?"

"Uh...yeah, we did," Leo awkwardly acknowledges.

"You shall be my friend!" He declares.

"Sure," Leo brushes his bangs out of his face and Amy could've sworn that she's seeing the old Leo.

"And you shall be my special friend!" He hugs Amy and she blushes in embarrassment, patting his back.

"Come, my friends, the arena," the Daimyo uses his staff to teleport him to his balcony. Some matches are going on in the arena.

"Gyoji, I though the tournament was only held every three years," Donnie says in confusion.

"True, Donatello," the Gyoji confirms, "but in honor of the challenge, we are holding what you would call exhibition matches." They watch as one warrior is out and he's taken to the infirmary.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Worst comes to worst, I get zapped out before I take the big dirt nap," Mikey replies.

"Yeah, but after you take a horrendous beating," Raph reminds, "Man, I should have had Don bring the video camera!" Mikey gives a shocked look at this revelation and Leo puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Come on, we have work to do."

Amy feels a tug on her skirt and she looks down to see Ue-Sama. He blushes and looks away before facing her bravely, handing her a rose. "For you."

"Oh..." Amy blushes and bends down, taking the flower from him. "That's very sweet of you. Thank you." She kisses his cheek and he gasps, blushing as he touches his cheek. She picks him up and spins around, dancing with him. He laughs and Leo looks in jealousy as he ushers Mikey away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kluh is training for the fight. He looks at a log which has a poorly drawn Mikey on it. He clenches his spear in his hand before slicing the log in half. Ammag arrives behind him. "I could've destroy him a thousand times over by now, father," he laments, "Why must we bend to the Daimyo's laws?"

"Because we must show them all what it means to cross us," Ammag answers, "Those that witnessed your humiliation by this...turtle's hands shall now witness your vengeance." He turns to his sorcerer who approaches him.

"All has been arranged."

* * *

Leo leads Mikey on a climb up a snowy mountain. "I've gotta get out of here," Mikey whines, "Is that why we're climbing this thing? So I can find a cave to hide in? I don't want to get pummeled, Leo." Leo helps Mikey up to the top. "What am I gonna do?" He looks towards the view in awe. "Wow."

"I brought you up here to clear your mind, Mikey. Focus on what's important," Leo explains.

"Like going home?"

"No, like pushing yourself beyond your limits to a place where there are no limits; to be so focused, so ready that nothing and no one will ever catch you off guard again!"

Mikey gets the sense that it was more directed to something else rather than his training. "Um, we still talking about me here?"

"In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down. So focus," Leo tells him.

"...Is that why you've been grilling Amy so hard?"

Leo turns to look at the view. "Amelia needs to learn how to protect herself, not others. It'll bring her down that way."

"Leo..." He turns to his little brother. "Maybe, just maybe...maybe I can still forfeit!" He gives a smile and two thumbs up, not getting the message.

* * *

The Daimyo rings the gong with his staff and the crowd cheer. "Showtime! Who brought the popcorn?" Raph rubs his hands.

Mikey slams his head against the wall. "And then-" he slams his head again. "He'll probably break my legs! I've had my legs broken before, it's no fun."

Amy pulls him away from the wall and Leo places a hand on his shoulder. "Michelangelo, you can win this. I know you can."

"Champion?" Ue-Sama comes up from behind. "If Amelia and Leonardo believe you can win, then I do too!"

There's a bright light and the Gyoji enters. "It is time, champion."

Mikey takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He and Gyoji leave, leaving Leo, Amy, and the child alone. They walk up to him.

"Let's get you back to your father."

"Here," he hands Amy a drawing. "I drew you a picture of me and you."

Leo crosses his arms in anger and Amy smiles, taking it. "Thank you, I love it."

He looks up and gasps, Ammag in his eyes. They hear him laugh and they ready themselves, turning to him. "You and the boy will be going nowhere, turtle and ice witch! Except perhaps to join your weakling brother in the afterlife!"

Leo and Amy protect Ue-Sama. "Whatever dishonorable plan you're hatching, the Daimyo will stop you!" Leo declares.

"Ha ha, I think not!" The warriors surround them. "The Daimyo sees us as barbarians, but we Levram are not without our own magic. Even as we speak, my wizard is mystically removing the safety spells surrounding the Battle Nexus arena. The battle between my son and your brother will be a fight to the finish! I will have Michelangelo's head on my wall. That is the Levram way."

"Dude, that's nasty!" Amy yells in disgust.

"Look out!" Leo pushes Ue-Sama out of the way as he blocks all of the warriors' weapons. Ue-Sama backs away in shock and bumps into Ammag. He looks up in fear and Ammag reaches a hand out to him.

* * *

The match is about to start. "Now, we shall settle this right of queries by ordained combat." A circle surrounds Mikey. The crowd start to cheer 'turtle' as the bubble surrounds him.

"Turtle soup more likely," Mikey comments. The Levram wizard is still proceeding with removing the safety spells. The Daimyo senses this.

"Something...something is not right."

Kluh appears in the bubble and he spins his spear, stabbing it to the ground. He growls as he spins it again, inching towards Mikey. The turtle backs away in fear. The Levram lunges in the air, still spinning the spear. Mikey girly screams and jumps away. Kluh swings back and forth, Mikey jumping and sliding away. He blocks weapons with his larger opponent and he snarls, throwing Mikey a few feet in the air. He crashes against the wall and falls down. He rubs his head and sees Kluh rushing towards him. He leaps as the Levram swings. He lands on top of the spear, but Kluh breaks it when he strikes Mikey with it. He picks Mikey up by the leg.

The crowd gasp at this, since he should've disappeared by now, but the Daimyo's power is being suppressed as this moment by the sorcerer.

"That's not right!" Raph shouts.

"Why didn't Mikey disappear?" Donnie wonders. "Kluh's weapon shouldn't have even touched him."

"Daimyo, what is happening here?" Splinter demands.

"Someone is magically altering the laws of the Battle Nexus!" He explains.

He hears laughing and they turn to see Ammag with several more of his warriors. "Now the combat is mortal." The crowd gasps in horror. "And my son's victory will only be complete when the turtle lies crushed and lifeless."

"You did this?!" Raph demands, pulling out his sais, "That's it whack-bag! You and me are having words!" Splinter holds him back.

"You presume too much, Ammag," the Daimyo speaks, "The essence of the Battle Nexus flows through me. I can feel your wizard now. I will put an end to-"

"You will do nothing, Daimyo!" Ammag interrupts, "Unless you would risk..this," one of his warriors hands him a bag and he pulls out Ue-Sama, grabbing him by the shirt. The crowd gasps again.

"No! My son!" The Daimyo exclaims in horror and Ammag laughs evilly.

"No," Donnie says gravely. The Daimyo walks up to Ammag and kneels down, placing his staff on the ground.

"Now, now you learn the meaning of pain," Kluh threatens Mikey as he dangles from his grip. He punches Mikey to the wall and he slides down it.

"I should be warming out of here any second now," Mikey murmurs in pain, but the Daimyo cannot help him. Kluh looms over him. He grabs his arm and lifts him up.

"No one to save you this time. No interference." He punches Mikey repeatedly against the wall. "Do you hear that? It is the sound of your own defeat. Soon it will be over. First for you and then for your pathetic family." He laughs and Mikey remembers something Leo said.

"In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down. So focus."

Mikey finds his second wind and he glares up at Kluh, kicking him back and landing against the wall. He rolls over to his weapons and grabs them. He spins them and takes a stance. "Alright, if this is what you want, come on then."

Kluh growls at this and charges, but Mikey jumps away from the punch, hitting his foot with his nunchuck. Kluh falls on the floor. They both land safely.

"I lost my son once, I cannot lose him again," the Daimyo says and Ue-Sama starts to cry for his surrender.

"And you won't!" Amy and Leo run in, the brunette taking the boy from his grasp.

"What?!" Ammag responds in shock. Amy places him behind the two ninjas. "No one could defeat three Levram warriors! Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Ammag," the Daimyo picks up his staff, "Especially when one fights with true honor."

Kluh picks up his broken spear. "I will destroy you!" He declares and Mikey yells, jumping up and flipping over Kluh. He tugs his hair with his foot as he lands on his hands and smacks him around before sweep kicking him to the ground. He lands safely as Kluh stands up and the Levram jumps, stabbing his spear into the ground. Mikey rolls away and breaks through the spear, kicking Kluh in the process. He tumbles backwards and Mikey spins his nunchucks over his head. He has Kluh in his mercy now.

The Daimyo uses his staff to ensnare Ammag and his men in a magical net. "Gaze upon what you have done, Ammag. Now, your son's life hangs in the balance. I will let Michelangelo decide your fate and the fate of your son."

"No!" Ammag shouts and Kluh looks at Mikey as he stands over the gaint.

"Do it, finish me!" He growls.

But Mikey lets him live. "I don't think so. My father taught me better than that. Besides, you're already finished." He pokes the barbarian on the forehead with one finger, sending him toppling over. The crowd erupts in joyous cheers.

* * *

Later, an award ceremony is being held in the Daimyo's throne room. The turtles and Amy are wearing ceremonial armor with their respective colors, the brunette wearing hers over her clothes.

"Michelangelo, step forward." Mikey glances towards Splinter, who gestures him to the Daimyo. He does as he's told and the Daimyo holds a purple medal in his hands. "For your valor and nobleness of character, I hereby award you the Battle Nexus medal for unparalleled honor." He puts the medal around Mikey's neck and the crowd cheer.

"And I thought the trophy was bad," Donnie bemoans their fate since Mikey has something else to boast about now.

"Oh, we're never gonna hear the end of this. I'm gonna have to move out!" Raph decides.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Amy clenches her fist.

Mikey bows to the Daimyo and looks down at his medal. "So wicked!"

He turns to Amy and she gives a nervous look as she points to herself. Mikey turns to the crowd with a wide smile.

"Who wants to hear my sister sing?"

The crowd cheers at this and Amy's mouth drops. She tries to flee, but Donnie and Raph grab her.

"Oh no you don't," Raph tells her, "If I have to hear Mikey brag, you're singing!"

"Nooo, stop, don't make me do this!" She protests as the two turtles pull her to the Daimyo. "This is kidnapping! No, lemme go!" She struggles to get out of their grip. "Help meee!"

Mikey laughs and the two push her to the stage. "It's just the whole universe," Donnie suggests and she glares at him.

"I've never sung in front of a crowd!" She hisses.

"Good luck." The three turtles and the Daimyo leave her alone and she looks in fear at the people. She tries running off, but Leo stands in her way, gesturing to the crowd. She sighs in defeat and turns to the crowd.

* * *

After the ceremony, Mikey approaches Leo in an empty chamber. Amy had gained new confidence as a singer, though Raph, Mikey, and Donnie would be in trouble when they got home. "Leo, I wanted to say thanks."

Leo turns to him and puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You did good, Mikey. You did good."

* * *

 **Angel: I'm going to let you guys imagine how the singing went down because I didn't feel like writing it, I had to walk in 90 degree heat and I'm exhausted XD**


	85. A Wing and a Prayer

**Angel: Uh, to JBF007, why would Leo lash out at Mark? I've already written Dragons Rising and Mark's not in it :/**

 **Raptarr's POV**

 _I soar through the streets, following a vehicle. The authorities follow, chasing after the thieves. The driver swerves a car and it crashes to the road. A thief laughs, holding up bags of cash. I chase after him and I grab both of them, the car crashing into a pole. The authorities stop and they look to see no one inside. Long have I watched over the world of man and I have been sickened by the ruthless acts of a soulless view. The thieves hang from above the car and I fly away._

 _But through it all, I have learned more of who I am. Some call me 'Hunter.' Others call me 'Protector.' Whatever I am called, I have vowed to be this world's 'guardian angel.'_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

At a news stand, the cashier is looking in boredom. Suddenly, a coin lands in his cup from a rather far distance. He takes it, but he drops it. "Dang nabit." He bends down to pick it up, not noticing a grappling hook picking up a newspaper. The thief is revealed to be Mikey and he takes it, the others training vigorously.

"Again!" Leo shouts as he fights off Amy, Raph, and Donnie. "Come on, again! Faster, Michelangelo!" He takes their weapons in his swords, bending down. "Michelangelo!"

Mikey, however, is reading the paper. Leo kicks the three away, taking Donnie's staff from behind and spinning around, knocking down his opponents. He leaps in the air and cuts Mikey's newspaper in half.

Mikey cringes before pouting. "Hey, I was reading that!"

"You're supposed to be training," Leo scolds.

"I was doing mental exercises," Mikey explains, "You know, reading. Little symbols on paper? They make words? Words form sentences?"

"Mikey, didn't you learn anything from your Battle Nexus rematch? We have to be ready. All the time!" Leo chastises.

"Ah, young Leonardo," Mikey steps up to him and places his hands on his shoulders. "Remember what Master Splinter says? Worry leads to fear. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to worry." He walks away to a pigeon coop, confused. "No, hold on." None of them see the two flying shadows duking it out above them. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to...a dark and moody Leo."

Something suddenly drops from the sky and destroys the pigeon coop directly behind Mikey. They look in surprise and Mikey flips away from the destruction. They run up to the damage.

"What the shell was that?" Raph demands. Two winged men emerge from the billowing dust, fighting in mid-air. One of them is a blonde with white wings and the other has black hair, facial hair, and metal wings. Amy squints at the blonde and gasps as she realizes...

She has the same wings as him.

They fight briefly until the blonde pushes the metal-winged man into a building. "This ends now, Mephos!" The blonde declares.

"I think not, Raptarr," Mephos responds and throws Raptarr over him. He flies up. "Living amongst these apes has made you weak."

"No, my old friend," Raptarr argues, "Living down here has only made me realize that much more, how wrong you have always been!"

Mephos covers himself with his wings, spiraling towards Raptarr. He flies up and Mephos crashes into the roof. He sneers, looking around as Raptarr is flying above him. The turtles and Amy run up to the edge of the building across, conflicted.

"So, who do we help?" Donnie asks.

"We're gods among insects!" Mephos flies to Raptarr. "You always refuse to see that."

"That guy certainly doesn't sound too friendly," Mikey points out as he points to Mephos. The two charge at each other once more and they tumble to a water tower, Raptarr throwing Mephos on top. Water sprouts out.

"Maybe we should take them both out," Leo and Raph decide, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"Man, one turtle with tude was bad enough," he comments.

"Wait, we can't take both of them out!" Amy protests as she stands in front of the two. "I'm almost certain that the one with white wings is on our side. I'm sure of it."

Mephos kicks Raptarr in the stomach and grabs him by the shoulders. "Your lack of vision will be your downfall, old friend." He flies Raptarr to a brick wall and the blonde crashes into it. Mikey looks at him, sensing that he's familiar.

"Wait a minute, it can't be! I don't believe it! Amy's right!" He exclaims.

"What?" Donnie wonders as Mikey looks down at the newspaper.

"That guy with the wings, he's the guardian angel!" Mikey explains as he looks at the picture and Raptarr.

"Who's the what?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"You should really read a paper once in a while. The guardian angel is all the rage!" Mikey retorts as Donnie takes the paper from him. "He's the new superhero in town! A highly secretive good guy that goes around saving people!" Mephos lands in front of Raptarr. "And right now, he needs our help!" Mikey points dramatically at the blonde, rubbing his hands with glee. It's another chance for him to team up with another superhero. "This is so cool!"

"Our?" Amy questions and Mikey holds her hand up in the air.

"Yeah!"

Raptarr gasps as he sees his opponent looming over him. "And now," he steps on his arm and Raptarr screams in pain. "It's time to see how you like life without your wings, old friend," he clashes his wings together and they spark.

"Turtle Titan and Blossom to the rescue!" Mikey shouts dramatically and they both send a flying kick to him, sending the black-winged villain sprawling to a rooftop below. Amy flies Mikey up. Mephos looks up to the two and gasps at Amy.

"No...it can't be..."

"Wait, Mikey!" Donnie calls out as he and the others hurry. "We'll give you a hand!"

"No need!" Mikey stands proudly, "Turtle Titan and Blossom have everything under control!"

Amy sighs at this, neither of them seeing Mephos getting up. He zooms towards them, shattering the bricks underneath Mikey's feet. He loses his balance as the ledge crumbles.

"Mikey, no!" Raph yells as they rush over and Amy tries to grab his hand, but he falls to the alley below.

"AWW SHELL!"

Mikey starts to plummet to the ground below. "Mikey!" Raph shouts.

"Oh no!" Donnie says in worry and Amy jumps off the ledge, flying towards Mikey with her arms stretched out. Mephos swoops in and knocks her to a wall.

"Sis!" Raph exclaims and Raptarr recovers, swooping down and grabbing Mikey and Amy.

"I'm too young to die!" Mikey screams.

"I got you!" Raptarr reassures, both of them screaming. "Don't worry!"

"So foolish," Mephos throws daggers at the hero.

"What the shell?!" Raph demands again. Raptarr covers Mikey and Amy with his wings to protect them, struck by one of the blades. Unfortunately, because he can't fly due to the injury, the three resume their fall to the pavement below.

"Not again!" Mikey shouts and Amy opens her wings, swooping down and catching them. They crash through the clotheslines and into an alley. Amy moves her hand, making an ice hammock appear. They land safely, but a pair of underwear from the clotheslines lands on Mikey's head. "Ewww," he takes it off. "Yuck!" With that, he throws it away and Mikey turns to see Raptarr. He groans as he holds his head and Amy flies them to the ground, melting the hammock.

"Are you guys okay?" Amy questions.

"I think...I think so," Raptarr answers, holding his side. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Huh?" Amy and Mikey ask in confusion.

"You...You know who I am?" Amy ponders.

"Of course, we all do," Raptarr tells her, "You're the current queen of my people."

Amy gasps, her theory confirmed.

"They made it!" Raph says as they witnessed the whole thing.

"Where'd the other one go?" Leo asks and Mephos flies over them, taking them by surprise. "Mikey, Ames, look out!"

Before Amy can use her powers, Mephos grabs them and throws Raptarr to a brick wall while Mikey and Amy are a few feet away. Raptarr crashes against the wall and Mephos lands in front of him. The others flip from the roof.

"Mikey, Ames!" Leo calls out and they jump down using the fire escapes.

"Hang on, bro and sis!" Raph shouts.

"At last, the diadem," Mephos steals the crystal headband that Raptarr was wearing. "You will not need this anymore, Raptarr. And now, to put a long-overdue end to our friendship."

He prepares to finish him off, but Amy steps closer. "Stop!"

He turns to look at her and they stare intensely at each other. "Your majesty. How I have longed for this day...to overthrow you."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you will return that to him this instant," she spits.

He inches towards her, his wings clashing together, but Leo springs from a fire escape and kicks him away. "Bring it, fly-boy! Get away from her!"

Mephos slides to the ground and Raph lands in front of him. "If you've got the guts!"

"Foul creatures. You must be the queen's servants. Go crawl back into whatever swamp vomited you forth!" He says, standing up and Amy bristles at that, narrowing her eyes.

"No one insults my brothers like that!"

"Brothers?! ...No matter, I have what I need...for now," he flies, escaping. Amy is about to fly after him until she hears Raptarr groaning. They look towards the unconscious body of the guardian angel.

Raph puts his sais away. "So what do we do about this guy?"

* * *

Raptarr awakes in the lair to see Master Splinter. "He is regaining consciousness."

"Mm...where am I?" He recognizes his shelter. "This place, it is...an Y'Lyntian stronghold."

"Yeah well, that's a long story," Raph comments.

"You're the guy the papers call the guardian angel!" Mikey fanboys, holding a book. "I got all the clippings! You're famous!"

"Mikey, stop it," Amy scolds, pushing him away and Raptarr looks at her.

"My queen! You are alright!" He exclaims and she looks in confusion.

"Um, yes...I am, but why are you so-"

"You have damaged one of your wings," Splinter pushes Raptarr back onto the couch. "Do not move." Splinter pokes Raptarr's arm and he gasps in pain. Splinter steps back and Raptarr sits up, moving his now healed wing.

"It is much better," he stands up, rubbing his arm.

"I simply manipulated pressure points in your shoulder to redirect the flow of Chi in your wing," Splinter explains, "However, that is new to me which is why I did not use it on my daughter."

Amy sighs, "At least I have new ones..."

"Thank you, I-Mephos! The diadem! Where is it?" He panics.

"Uh, if you mean your headband, that guy with the metal wings took it," Donnie tells him.

"NO! It will spell the downfall of my people. With it, Mephos will spark a new civil war. Countless innocent lives will perish!" Raptarr fears.

"Don't sweat it, Mr. Guardian Angel, sir," Mikey brushes off, "We'll just tin wing's butt and get your diadem thingy back."

"I cannot ask you or your majesty to help. I am already in your debt," Raptarr refuses. "And where I come from, that is no small thing."

"And you saved Mikey and Ames. We take that pretty seriously too," Leo reminds, "We'll help you, but we need to know everything, including how you know Ames."

"Very well," he agrees, "My name is Raptarr. I am an Avian," he shows his wings.

"I knew it!" Donnie exclaims, "How come we didn't see it before? You and Lia have the same wings!"

"We were a race of beings, created as slaves by the ancient Y'Lyntians. Many eons ago, Y'Lyntia was a world of wonders. Through the limitless power of their crystal sun, the Y'Lyntians had built a utopian society far ahead of its time, but it had its dark side. We Avians were treated like animals by our cruel Y'Lyntian taskmasters. We were worked like slaves to build their paradise, then forced to live apart in a floating cage, so we would not befoul their precious city with our inferior presence. This was long before our first queen, Splendora, was in rule. Then, one day there was war. The outside world had had enough of Y'Lyntia's iron-fisted rule. And so had we. The slaves of Y'Lyntia united against our cruel slave masters. The rebellion raged. Irony of ironies, it was our birdcage prison that in the end saved us all. My ancestors managed to free from its tether as Y'Lyntia finally sank beneath the waves. Salvaging precious fragments of the Y'Lyntian crystal sun, the Avians combined the shards into an incredibly powerful energy core. Powerful enough to keep our floating area locked forever. Their prison had been transformed into a home. My people were free. For centuries, we Avians kept ourselves cut off from the outside world. But there were those who believed we were destined to rule over the surface world, not to hide from it. The leader of this movement was my best friend and comrade, Mephos. He led his followers in a revolt that pitted Avian against Avian, brother against brother. The war ended with Mephos's capture. For his crimes against our people, the Avian Council sentenced Mephos to be exiled to the surface world for all time, his wings taken from him. I stayed on the surface world to watch Mephos and to stop his attempts to return to the Avian city. I was also tasked with finding the current queen of Y'Lyntia, to help me in my task. Living here, in your world, I have learned much and have been able to help those in need. And I have stopped Mephos's plans several times, but now, with my diadem...he will be able to find the Avian city and enter it unopposed. The surface world is doomed. Imagine a floating city that can only be detected by a crystal diadem. The immense power of the crystal energy core makes the Avian city an unspeakable weapon of mass destruction! And soon it will be Mephos's to command!"

* * *

Unfortunately, Mephos has already arrived at the Avian city. He enters through a tunnel and lands in the city. There are several Avians, but one of them lowers a weapon. "Lord Mephos, we have awaited your return. All centuries have been taken care of except for those at the entry tunnel. As soon as we received your signal, my lord, we imprisoned the Avian Council. All but three elders who have holed up in the crystal tower."

"Have they, now?" Mephos smirks. "Rise, rise up my faithful ones. Revolution once freed us from the tyranny of the Y'Lyntians, and now, a revolution shall usher in a new age, where Avian shall rule the flesh!" His followers cheer.

* * *

Back at the lair, Raptarr walks into Donnie's lab, who has finished his new invention. "Donnie, we going or what?" Miikey complains.

"We're going. Prepare to be amazed," Donnie answers, pulling off a sheet to reveal five packs.

"Tech pack thingies?" Mikey questions.

"What's so amazing about that, hotshot?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"Why, how kind of you to ask. Just watch and be amazed," Donnie puts on the pack and metal wings appear.

"Cool," Mikey says in awe.

"I've been working on an upgraded version of the tech pack that can fly," Donnie explains.

"But we still have a problem. Without a crystal diadem, we won't be able to find the city. Amelia gave hers away," Leo points out.

"But, your home is an Y'Lyntian outpost," Raptarr reminds, looking at their home, "Surely there must be Y'Lyntain power crystals here."

"Um, we kind of used them all to help some of our friends," Mikey tells him sheepishly.

"It's a really long story," Donnie scratches his neck.

"What of the memory crystal?" He wonders and they look in confusion, having no idea what he's talking about. "Let us see," he recognizes Y'Lyntian writing on a wall. "Here."

"Wait..." Amy steps up and traces the writing. It glows green and travels up to the ceiling.

"It is still here," Raptarr confirms. A hidden compartment in the ceiling drops down, revealing a huge cache of crystals, much to their surprise.

"Sis...how did you...?"

"I just knew it was there," Amy tries to explain.

"Perfect, these will do," he takes two crystals.

"Whoa," Mikey comments.

"Where'd that come from?" Raph demands in surprise.

"I thought I scanned the whole lair from top to bottom for crystals. How?" Donnie asks in astonishment.

"It's an Avian thing," Raptarr answers.

"No wonder why I was able to find it," Amy murmurs.

* * *

They stand on the edge of a building, Splinter walking up to them. The turtles have their tech packs on while Amy has her wings out. She had the ability to open them at any time, unlike Raptarr.

"Your hospitality has been most generous," Raptarr bows to Splinter, "Thank you, Splinter." The rat bows back, Raptarr and Amy flying off. Mikey stumbles.

"Be careful, my children," Splinter warns.

"Piece of cake, sensei. These things are safe, right Donnie? You've tested 'em?" Mikey dismisses.

"Uh, not exactly," Donnie responds and Mikey gives a surprised look.

Leo turns on his tech pack, making his wings appear. "Then this will have to be the test flight," he flies off and follows Raptarr and Amy.

"Leo, wait up!" Raph calls out, flying after them. "Yee-ha!"

Donnie and Mikey look at each other before soaring after their brothers and sister, Splinter watching them leave.

* * *

Mephos flies in the Avian city with his followers. "Come. Come, let us pay our respects to the Avian Council." They land and Mephos spins, smashing into the barricaded room where the final members of the council are.

"Mephos, you are not welcome here," one of them says, "Why have you dared to return?"

Mephos simply steps up to him, chuckling as he takes the green crystal in his hand. "For this." He rips it off. "Now that I have the key to the crystal, I have all that I truly need." He flies up and the council member is surrounded by Mephos's followers. He places the crystal in a mechanism.

"No, you must not tamper with the crystal!"

"I really must, because you see, the key to controlling Avian city is controlling the crystal. And this city is the key to controlling...the world." A sealed door opens and there's a single crystal in the middle of the room.

* * *

Raptarr, the turtles, and Amy are making their way to the city, Raptarr and Amy holding a crystal. "Remember the plan. Mephos's dire focus should be his own undoing."

Mikey flies up to him, "One question. Are we there yet?"

"Mikey..." Amy warns and they look at their crystals.

"Actually, yes." Raptarr and Amy fly ahead, the turtles seeing the city.

"Wow..."

"You said it, Mikey," Donnie replies as they look at the city in the clouds.

"Now, you will witness the true power of the crystal," he uses the key to combine the power of the crystals and it powers the city.

"No, Mephos! You could destroy the city!" The member protests.

"A city perhaps, but not this one. Now, time to let loose one of the god's thunderbolts!" A bolt of energy is sent to the earth below, destroying an island mountain. The people flee in panic. Mephos flies in front of the crystal.

"Excellent. Now, we should destroy one of the surface crawler cities. Let's say, Seattle," Mephos decides.

"I think not, Mephos."

He turns to see the six at the entrance in shock.

"Remember us?" Mikey asks, "Well now, we got wings!" He turns on his tech pack and they fly towards them. They soar over them.

"Destroy them!"

The followers fly up to the six and they separate. Leo spins around with his swords and clashes with two minions. He flies up and cuts their weapons. They land near Mikey as he flies away from two of them. He flies back and grabs their weapons with his nunchucks, throwing them to the ground. Raph wrestles with two of them before he kicks one down and Donnie knocks the other one out with his staff. He turns around to another one and Amy flies in, freezing his wing. She doesn't see the one behind her.

"Turtle from above!" Mikey shouts, kicking him down and Amy gives him a thumbs up. Leo battles with one as Donnie knocks down another one. He knocks down the one Leo was facing and chuckles. Raptarr soars towards Mephos and they circle each other in the air. They wrestle for a bit until Mephos drags him to the ceiling. Raptarr grunts and throws him into a minion. He's knocked back and Mephos fights with Raptarr again. Mikey kicks one down and Leo makes another one dizzy when he flies towards him. Raph steps in and knocks him to the ceiling. All of the followers are knocked out.

"Wow, we're out avianing the Avians," Mikey jokes and the other two members try to get the key crystal, but Mephos beats them to it, holding onto his old friend.

"You could still join me, Raptarr. What titans we could be. With the power of the crystal, we could be lords of land and sky!"

"Join with you?" Raptarr asks in disbelief, "You are mad! You'll lose more than your wings this time, Mephos!" He kicks Mephos, making him let go. Raptarr flies up, only for Mephos to grab him with his wings and throw him away. Raptarr crashes against the wall and Mephos throws him again. He holds onto his wing as he floats him to the ground.

"Then you will have to perish. I see that wing just hasn't had time to heal, has it?" He elbows the wing with his elbow and throws Raptarr. His foot lands on his chest. "This was your big plan, Raptarr? Fly in here and be defeated by me? Pathetic."

"Actually, the plan was that I distract you long enough to allow my friends and her majesty time to take the key crystal," he reveals. "And it seems to have worked!"

The turtles and Amy fly down to the crystal, Raph snatching it. "Lookie what we found."

"You dirty surface creatures dare to befoul the sacred crystal by touching it?! I will destroy you all!" He declares as they toss the crystal around. Leo ducks down as Mephos lunges, sliding as Mikey takes it from it.

"You really want it? It's right here," Mikey waves it in his hand, "Hurry, I'm befouling it by touching it! Lots of befouling going on over here!" He tosses the crystal in his hands and Mephos growls, flying towards him, but Amy punches him back. He chases after Mikey, who laughs. "You want it so bad? Then fetch it!" He throws it and Mephos growls as he soars after it.

"I must have the key crystal!" He catches it and laughs. He discovers too late that he's too close to the power crystal. "What? No! I'm too close! Too close! Nooo!" The power crystal electrocutes him and they cover their eyes at the light. He drops the crystal and a council member catches it, putting it back in the mechanism. The crystal is back to normal and Mephos is defeated.

Amy glares as she flies in front of him. "What is your verdict on his punishment, our queen?" A council member asks as they bow. She turns to them.

"As queen of Y'Lyntia, on the charges of endangering our city and Earth and assaulting a member of royalty, I sentence Mephos to be imprisoned here in the city...and it looks like we'll have to repeat another punishment of his to ensure he can do no more harm to my home or yours ever again."

Mephos sits in the dungeon of the city, his wings taken from him again.

* * *

The turtles, Amy, and the others stand outside. Raptarr has his headband back. "Thank you for your help. You saved our city," the council member bows.

"We owe you a great debt of gratitude," Raptarr finishes.

"Maybe someday, our worlds could...you know, coexist," Donnie suggests.

"Perhaps. Until then, I trust the secret of our existence will remain safe with you, as will you protect our beloved queen."

"You have our word," Leo tells him.

"I only have one request," Mikey speaks.

"Name it," Raptarr answers.

Mikey grins and hands Donnie a camera. "Somebody take our picture with Raptarr!" Mikey drags Amy to Raptarr, to her surprise.

"Why? Are you gonna sell it to the weekly weird news?" Donnie retorts.

"Ha ha, nah. It's for our superhero team-up scrapbook," he answers but he pauses. "Why, how much do you think they'll give me for it?"

"With you in the picture? A nickel," Raph retorts. "Maybe less."

The others laugh.


	86. Bad Day

**Angel: Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was at my senior picnic and then I went to the movies. I was exhausted, so I didn't feel like updating XD Also, Natalie, I don't have time to watch the 2016 movie and write out the scenes as I'm watching it, same with the 2007 movie. And Amy's mom won't be described until way later in season five.**

 **Donnie's POV**

 _April drives in her van with me in the front seat. Okay, pop quiz. There's an explosion from a helicopter above us. If a dozen of Agent Bishop's deadly commandos are chasing you, at 90 miles an hour from points A. April drives away from a missile and I gasp as another car appears from an alley. B and C. The cars fire bullets at the van. What are the odds you're gonna survive the next five minutes? A car appears in front of us and I gasp again as we're about to crash!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles, Amy, and Splinter are working on their meditation practices by the pool. "Let your minds become pools of stillness, my children. Break the surface, explore the depts. For that is where the true wonders lie."

Mikey opens an eye. "I wonder if you could combine burgers and nachos into one tasty treat." He licks his lips. "Mmm...burchos."

"Ew," Amy murmurs in disgust.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter warns. They open their eyes.

"We've been at this for hours!" Raph complains.

"Yeah. I'm starving! Why has it gotta be minds all the time?" Mikey whines.

"Because you have not been using them enough. Your behavior has become increasingly sloppy. A symptom of unfocused minds. This lair is a reflection of those who live within it. What does its current state say about us?" He scolds, gesturing to the messy living room and Donnie's lab.

"We really like casual Fridays?" Mikey asks sheepishly.

"Our safety depends on keeping our presence a secret. Yet you roam the city recklessly as if no threat existed. And Leonardo, your behavior is most troubling of all. There is a new hardness to you, one that strays from the true path of ninjitsu," he explains.

"I do what I have to to protect this family!"

Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy all look at Leo, surprised that he would talk back Master Splinter like that. Amy saddens at this.

"As do I. Back to meditation!" He orders and they do as they're told. The pool begins to erupt like a geyser and Splinter starts to feel pain, getting their attention. He stands up and collapses, but Leo gets up and catches him.

"Master Splinter!" He and Donnie lower him down. Donnie leans in.

"His breathing's shallow. He needs medical attention," he explains.

"Get the Battle Shell ready. Mikey, get April on the phone, tell her we need a doctor NOW!" Leo orders.

"And what? Take a 65-pound talking rat to the hospital?" Raph questions.

"How are we supposed to help him without revealing yourselves?" Amy asks.

"Anybody know a veterinarian who can keep his mouth shut?" Mikey calls out and he looks down, seeing water. "Huh? Guys, I think something's going funny with the-" The water explodes and Mikey backs away. It washes over the lair.

"What the shell?!" Raph yells and they get caught in the water. Donnie trips as the water starts to flood the lair. They scream as they're caught in a whirlpool. Leo, Amy, and Raph grab the fire escape, Leo still holding onto Splinter.

"Hang on, Master Splinter," Raph and Amy carry him over the fire escape and Donnie grabs onto a pole, climbing it. Mikey grabs a wire and climbs until he reaches Donnie. Amy flies Splinter and the other two to the platform. Donnie and Mikey join them.

"So, I think we've got a little clog in the drain," Mikey comments.

"Yeah, we got that part," Raph retorts as they look down at the water rising.

"We'll have to ride the current out. Hope the whole system isn't like this," Donnie tells them.

"I can't help but feel that it isn't a clog," Amy murmurs.

"We'll swim you out, master," Leo explains to Splinter, "Can you hold your breath?"

"Yes," Splinter answers weakly and Leo helps him walk. Raph and Amy walk over to him and they stand near the edge.

"Now!" They take deep breaths and jump into the water. Mikey gasps when he sees Klunk drowning.

"Klunk!" Mikey shouts and jumps in after him.

"Mikey, wait! The current!" Donnie protests. Mikey swims to his kitty and dives in as Klunk floats to the middle. "Oh Mikey, no!" Donnie dives in and Mikey is struck with a TV set, knocking him unconscious. Donnie pulls Mikey to the surface. "Mikey!"

The others get to the entrance, Raph and Amy holding Splinter as Leo swims to the control panel. He manages to pull the lever and the door opens, letting the water out. They're dragged inside by the current.

"Mikey, don't worry. I'll get us out of here," Donnie reassures his brother before taking a breath. He attempts to swim out with Mikey on his shoulder, but he blacks out before he makes it to the exit. He wakes up to see Leo and Amy. He coughs as he bends down. "Mikey, is he...?"

"Waterlogged, but otherwise okay," Raph explains as he walks past, carrying Mikey. He places him down. "Thanks to you, Donnie."

"Klunk, I..." Mikey wakes up. "I couldn't save him!"

"No one could have got through that crazy will pull, Mikey," Raph replies, "This whole thing's gotta be some kind of freak accident."

"No accident," They turn in confusion to Splinter, who stands up. "My children, we are under attack. We must seek a safer haven."

"But who's doing this?" Amy asks and no one answers.

April talks to Leo on the Shell Cell as he carries Splinter on his shell up the ladder. "Is everyone alright, Leo?"

"We've been better," Leo growls.

"Casey, the girls, and I are on our way," she reports.

"Thanks April, we're almost to the surface. We'll look for you and the others in the van."

However, when they emerge to the surface, they're met with a horrible surprise. Bright lights and TV cameras focus on them, revealing them to an astonished audience of people. They pull out their weapons.

"What the shell is going on?" Mikey demands.

"How did they even know we'd be here?" Donnie questions.

"Because this is right where I wanted you to be." They turn at the voice in panic. One figure emerges from the darkness.

"Agent Bishop," Splinter realizes and a spotlight lands on him.

"Say hello to the world." As they speak, the cameras are broadcasting the images of them on every TV channel for the whole city to see. "The whole wide world."

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

"This isn't like you, Bishop!" Leo growls, "I thought you black ops thugs like to keep to the shadows."

"Extreme cases require extreme measures. The world is now my ally. There's nowhere you can hide that some responsible citizen won't rat you out," Bishop answers and Splinter growls at that insult. "Pardon the expression. And now," he snaps his fingers, "let's get down to business."

His minions run towards them, but Leo kicks them back. Donnie spins his staff and knocks one down, swinging from behind to knock another one out. Mikey smacks one with his nunchuck. Raph runs up to two of them and knocks one down. He throws another one over his shoulder and they hear a whistle as Amy trips two of them by making a small ice rink. Leo squints to see Casey and the girls waving to them. "Fellas!"

"There," Leo points out and they run. "In the alley."

Amy ricochets bullets with an ice shield as they rush over to April's van. "Come on, come on, let's go!" Casey calls out and opens the door. They run inside and they take off, the men still firing.

"Attention all units, target is mobile. Initiate response code black sky." Black choppers chase after them.

"Thanks for the save," Leo says, although the van is a little crowded. Amy sighs and opens a window.

"I'm going on the roof, I'll distract them," she calls out and Leo turns to her.

"No. You stay here where it's safe," he growls and she narrows her eyes.

"Funny, I don't feel safe," she climbs out the window and flies on top of the van.

"You guys are far from saved. You're all over the news!" April argues.

"We should head upstate. You can crash at Grammy's for a while if you want," Casey suggests.

"Perhaps that would be best-" A missile is headed towards them and Amy makes a shield around the vehicle, but that doesn't stop it from swerving the van a bit. Donnie looks back at the choppers and vans chasing after them. Ann holds onto Raph and he holds her protectively.

"Any chance you could step on it, April?" Donnie asks.

"It's floored right now!" April tells him, "This isn't exactly the Battle Shell!"

"She's right, we don't got the juice or the punch to make this a chase, not even with ice princess holding 'em off," Raph agrees and Leo looks outside the window.

"Leonardo!" Splinter protests as Leo jumps out and stabs a window on one of the cars.

"Leo!" Amy shouts. The car swerves and Leo shatters the windshield, grabbing the commando and throwing him onto the street. Leo gets in and straps on his seatbelt, taking the wheel. He moves the mirror, but it's shot off. The choppers and vans shoot at him and swerves into an alley. He looks back at the van chasing him. Amy blocks another missile, knocking her back on the roof. She protects the van from another one on the ground, but lets go in exhaustion. As April turns down an alley, a chopper fires hooked cables into the roof of her van. The others in the back shout as the hooks land in front of them. Casey laughs.

"He missed!" They lift to the roof, Casey getting caught in it. Ann glares.

"You were saying?"

The chopper begins to lift the van off the street and Amy falls off the roof.

"Black sky leader to all units," Leo looks to see the van, "Target acquired. Prepare for airlift." Most notably, he notices that Amy is not there. The screen moves to reveal Amy being approached by vans. "Prepare for airlift."

He catapults his truck off a parked car directly into the path of the chopper just before the two vehicles collide and explode. Leo jumps to safety and picks up Amy, kicking away the men to her surprise. He quickly re-enters the van.

"Show-off," Raph crosses his arms. Leo holds Amy protectively and puts on the seat belt.

"When I say you don't go outside, you listen. Understand?" He growls and she nods slowly.

* * *

Later, they have managed to escape their pursuers and April parks the van.

"Still they search for us," Splinter murmurs.

"They have every bridge covered. We'll never make it out to the farmhouse," Donnie points out.

"We'll have to hide in the city. I'll call Angel and Kevin and see if they have any-" he cringes as he gets static. The choppers suddenly turn around, heading towards them and firing. April drives off.

"Uh, what exactly just happened?" Mikey demands.

"They're tracking us through the Shell Cell," Donnie realizes. "He must have locked onto its signature."

Amy places her hands on the dashboard, closing her eyes. A barrier appears as the choppers shoot at the van.

"April, let us out of the van," Leo orders.

"What?!" She and the girls shout.

"There's a tunnel ahead. We'll get out and take the Shell Cell with us. Then you double back while we lead the copters away," Leo explains.

"Uh uh," April replies.

"No way!" Ann yells, hugging Raph.

"We ain't leaving you guys behind!" Casey protests behind Leo and Amy.

"Either they get some of us or they get all of us," Donnie says gravely and Melina sniffs, hugging him.

"But I don't want you to go, Mikester," Lily sobs and he hugs her.

"Then who would call in the rescue posse, Princess Peach?" Mikey whispers as he rubs her back.

April didn't want to, but she stops the van into the tunnel, the choppers still firing at them. The turtles, Splinter, and Amy get out, the girls crying in protest.

"Be careful, guys," April warns tearfully.

"You be careful," Mikey replies, pressing his hand to the window. Lily presses it back. "I'm not kidding about that posse. I want a mondo huge one." Lily giggles a bit and Mikey grins at making her laugh.

"Go, while we draw them off," Leo dismisses and April takes off in the other direction.

"The copters will be on us as soon-" As soon as the van hits the street, it's destroyed by missile fire!

They gasp in horror. "Nooo!" Donnie shouts.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo behind him, taking a stance)_

They can't believe their eyes as they look at the damage. "April, Casey, PRINCESS PEACH!" Mikey yells in disbelief.

"No, noooo!" Donnie sobs. "Melina!"

"This ain't happening!" Raph shouts. "BABE!" He starts to cry.

"NO!" Amy runs towards the van, but Leo holds her back as she sobs. "My best friends...why?! WHYYY?"

"You may speak truer than you know, Raphael," Splinter speaks, "Now my children, we must go."

"But sensei," Raph protests, but the rat opens up a vent.

"We must go now."

As Leo leads Amy away, tears stream down her face as she looks back at the fire.

* * *

They emerge on another street from the maintenance tunnel, still in shock over the recent events.

"I should have changed the signature on the Shell Cells," Donnie laments, "I should have known they were traceable."

"Nobody thinks it's your fault, Donnie," Raph tells him sadly, still upset for his girlfriend, "You couldn't have known."

"But I led Bishop right to the lair!" Donnie says gravely.

"Donnie, we couldn't have predicted this. No one could have," Amy whispers, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand.

"It was not Bishop who found us at the lair, Donatello," Splinter explains, "I cannot sense the source, but there has been a great evil in our presence all evening."

"But it doesn't make any sense, Master. Who would even have that kind of power?" Donnie points out.

"Come, Donatello, surely you realize there is only one who could bring this level of vengeance down upon you."

"It...can't be," Leo murmurs as they recognize the voice.

"There ain't no way!" Raph yells. There's a cloud of dust and their answer appears in front of them.

Shredder.

Splinter growls at him. "How many times do we have to get rid of this guy?!" Mikey exclaims as they pull out their weapons.

"Did you think my loyal servants would abandon me? You and the cursed Utroms thought you could send me to my doom. Instead, you have sealed yours!"

"How is this even possible? You're supposed to be in space!" Amy exclaims and Splinter sniffs the air, backing away. He ponders this encounter. Leo yells and charges first, but Shredder slides and slams Leo's sword to the ground, taking Leo with it. He takes the sword, laughing.

"Quaint."

"Come on!" Raph shouts and the others charge.

"My children, no! There is-" Splinter protests and Amy stops, turning back to him. The others don't listen.

"This is for Ann and April!" Raph starts.

"Casey and Melina!" Donnie continues.

"Lily and Klunk!" Mikey finishes. Raph charges, but Shredder ducks and grabs him by the facem throwing him away. Raph lands safely and sneers, jumping to Shredder. Splinter is behind him, who walks away a bit, hesitant. He sits down with his legs crossed, meditating. Amy sees this and follows him. Shredder throws Raph away and ducks from Mikey, using his nunchuck to throw him to the ground. Donnie swings, but misses. He swings again, but Shredder uses his gauntlet to catch it and toss Donnie to the ground. Raph growls, charging, but Shredder dodges each attempt and kicks Raph to a pile of boxes. Donnie jumps, staff in hand, but Shredder throws Mikey's nunchuck and catches the staff, swinging Donnie around and he crashes into Leo. Raph runs at him again, but he uses Mikey's nunchuck to hit him in the stomach. He kicks Raph away and he drops the weapons.

"The shame about your friends, but you won't have to miss them for very long." He looms over Raph, who growls in anger and raises his gauntlet over him.

"Don't you talk about our friends!" Raph threatens, throwing his sai at him. He deflects them and one of them hits a shipment of boxes, which crashes over the turtle. Helicopters fly over him and Leo charges next, only to have his sword blocked by Shredder. He strikes again and jumps when Shredder tries to hit him with his gauntlet. He lands on Shredder's shoulders and lands, striking again. Shredder slides back a bit and when Leo runs at him again, he knocks the sword out of his hand. Leo gasps at this action, giving Shredder the opportunity to grab him and strike him to the ground with his fist. He laughs and kicks Leo as he walks over to the helicopters, Leo lying in front of him in pain. Bishop appears with his men.

"As promised, I give you the turtles. You may take whatever pieces are left, when I have finished," he informs.

"No!" The helicopter light turns to Splinter and Amy.

"Enough!" They step into the light.

"No one touches my children! While there is breath in this body!" Splinter declares. Bishop chuckles at this.

"I do not think you appreciate the forces I have united against you," Shredder tells them. Hun, Karai, Jared, Stockman, a Foot Mech, the Foot Elite, Dragon Face, and the Purple Dragons appear!

"This should be entertaining," Bishop comments. They stare at the two.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

The turtles lie wounded. "You cannot hope to defeat me. The powers aligned against you are too great. Even you must see that now."

"I see many things clearly now," Splinter says, to Amy's confusion. "You have sought to cloud my senses with pain and loss and anguish, but there is something in the hollowness of its sounds. The emptiness of it set, the shallowness of its soul that tells me this day's events are not as they seem!"

"Huh?" Amy asks, turning to him in shock. "So wait...everything that happened today..."

"You speak as a fool," Shredder argues as he walks over to the two.

"Perhaps, but I am NOT speaking to you. Amelia, follow me." He sits down and Amy follows him. "I wait for my true foes to reveal themselves." Shredder raises his gauntlet over him and Amy is about to stop him, but Splinter places a hand on her arm and sits her down. "You cannot touch us."

True to his word, Splinter and Amy aren't touched. They reappear in the lair with the others, still in their meditation. "My sons, hear our voices. You are not injured. You are not battered. And most importantly, you are not beaten!"

"Everything is just fake, guys! Listen to us!"

They open their eyes as they're in a gray, cloudy realm. "Master Splinter, Amelia," Leo realizes.

"Where are we?" Donnie questions.

"They are more powerful than we imagined," Above them appear the Foot Mystics!

"No matter. They are but two to our five." They try to overpower them with evil Chi, but Splinter and Amy jump away from their attacks. They jump again, landing a few feet away from the turtles, who are standing up.

"This entire nightmare has been nothing but an astral dream!" Splinter exclaims.

"I get it now! A tainted projection, conjured by an enemy!" Amy tells the turtles and they look in surprise to see the Foot Mystics.

"Master Splinter, sis!" Mikey calls out.

"Come on, Mikey," Raph says and the four run to help their family members. The Foot Mystics turn into their other forms, attacking Splinter and Amy. They see the others coming.

"No, they attack our minds," Splinter tells them, sitting down, "We must respond in kind. Focus yourselves in meditation."

"What is it with him and meditation? Come on, we gotta save 'em!" Raph ignores it, but Leo seems to agree.

"Raph! Do what he says!" Leo orders and puts away his swords. They walk up to the others and follow their example. The Foot Mystics have now combined, trying to attack them once more.

"Concentrate, you have power as great as theirs. You need only to find it, channel it!" They focus their energy. "Good, my children. Now focus. Strike back!"

They overpower the Foot Mystics, defeating them at their own game. The astral realm dissolves and they once again sit in the lair just as they had been.

"What the shell was that?" Raph demands.

"Back in the lair?" Donnie murmurs in confusion, "And how is it-"

"We have not left the lair all evening," Splinter explains, "What we experienced tonight was the work of dark magic. An attempt to destroy us from the inside out."

"It's not that I don't believe you, master, but-"

"I understand, Donatello. If it will ease your mind, you should call the girls, April, and Casey."

Donnie stands up and goes to do so. Mikey hears a meow and looks to see the kitten. "Klunk! You're okay!" He runs up to the kitty, who meows.

"Master, how is this even possible?" Leo asks.

"Pain is a blinding force, Leonardo. Physical and emotional. They distracted us with illusions of that which would hurt us the most."

"It was one heck of a distraction," Amy mutters.

"You're sure you're alright, April?" Donnie presses. "And Casey's over there with you? No, I guess it was nothing."

"But more troubling questions remain. If they can attack us on a mystic plane, what will be next? We must be on our guard."

Raph suddenly shoots up. "I gotta call Ann!" He runs off and they blink at this while Donnie and Mikey call Melina and Lily frantically.

* * *

The Foot Mystics are watching them via a magic portal. The doors open and two people stand at the door of the chamber. "Fools!"

"Another failure?"

"Mistress Karai and Master Jared, we were unable to destroy the turtles, Amelia, and their sensei," the Earth Mystic explains.

"But we have gained valuable knowledge for our next assault," the Water Mystic finishes.

"And you recklessly revealed your presence to the rodent," Jared scolds angrily as the two walk up to them.

"The Shredder had a greater respect for our powers," they bow.

"We do not respect you and we do not fear you. As long as we possess the Heart of Tengu, your so-called powers are ours to command," Karai sneers.

"Yes, Mistress Karai and Master Jared. We serve whoever holds the Heart of Tengu."

"We have had enough of your parlor tricks!" Jared exclaims.

"The next time we attack, we assure you, it will be no illusion. We will crush the turtles and that pink brat with our own hands!"

"Once and for all!" The two say together and they walk away, the doors closing behind them.


	87. Aliens Among Us

**Angel: Today's my birthday! Yaaay! So since it's my bday, I rewarded myself with another chapter. I'm on episode 15 now :3 And I'm not spoiling anything on the Ancient One, you guys will just have to wait.**

 **Bishop's POV**

 _Roswell, New Mexico. The year is 1947. For more years than I can remember, I have stood watch. Tanks drive on the road. Preparing for a day I've long known was inevitable. They shoot at an alien. The alien threat is real. And the world has suffered at the hands of these invaders. A UFO crashes. The world must be prepared, it must always be vigilant. They take the alien away and I stand in front of it. And I will make sure it is. No matter what the cost._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Inside Stockman's lab inside Bishop's command post, Bishop enters. He walks through the huge warehouse that's filled with containers holding countless numbers of different alien species. Stockman is at the end of the ramp. "Agent Bishop," he has his holographic head turned around to him, "How was Washington? I hear it's lovely this time of year."

"It was...disappointing," he answers, remembering how the President berated him. "Status report?"

"We're on schedule. Normally, playing Dr. Frankenstein would be beneath me, but I must admit you have me intrigued. These organic manipulations you've requested are mostly cosmetic. Nothing that would further your super soldier program. Why?"

"Your project here has a much different goal, doctor," Bishop confirms, "After the fiasco with the Oruko Saki ship and the escape of T9581, the bureaucrats in DC intend to cut our funding." Veins appear on his hand, but he clenches his fist, ignoring it. "Your work will make sure that doesn't happen. Trust me, doctor, soon we'll have unlimited funding right from the President himself."

"The President? How are you going to manage that?" Stockman questions.

"In three weeks, the President will be in New York to address the UN. While he's there, we'll demonstrate the necessity of my work. The job of the Earth Protection Force is to defend this planet from invasion," he explains, pressing a button. "But in the absence of a current alien threat, we're going to create one." He observes a nearby stasis chamber, holding Stockman's latest creation – a ferocious life form that resembles a gray alien. It opens its red eyes.

* * *

In New York City, the President's vehicle is approaching the UN. Five shadows dodge a government security agent and he looks up to see nothing. The cars stop and the shadows are revealed to be the turtles and Amy. "Come on, Don, I wanna see!" Mikey begs.

"There's a Secret Service agent! And another one! And-" Mikey steps in front of Donnie, who is wearing the night vision goggles.

"My turn!" Donnie reluctantly hands him the goggles and Mikey puts them on.

"Ooo, turtle vision," he walks towards the others.

"Will you guys knock it off? There's Secret Service everywhere!" Leo tells them. "We never should have come here."

"Come on, Leo, the President's only in town one day. This is an important speech," Donnie argues, "It could determine the future of space exploration for years to come."

"Yeah, and it's at the United Nations. And it's the President of the United States! We might as well check into a lab and ask to be dissected!"

"Chill, Leo. Just think of it as stealth training. After all, the Secret Service is supposed to be the best of the best. I should be a Secret Service agent," Raph says.

"Please. If anything, I should be one. Since I'm, you know, human," Amy retorts.

"Yeah," Mikey takes off the goggles, "I hear they're looking for short, green agents. They really blend in," he points out. Raph makes his hand into his fist and hits Mikey on the head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You so asked for that one," Donnie comments as he puts the goggles back on and Amy bursts into laughter, but not loud enough for anyone on the streets to hear.

A government agent opens the door. "Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States of America." The President stands up and waves.

"Look, there he is!" Donnie points out and the others step closer. He approaches the podium.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the press. I'd just like to say a few words about today's historic meeting of the United Nations." There's suddenly an alarm and everyone looks up. A huge flying saucer appears above the UN!

"Well, I said it would be historic," Donnie comments nervously.

People start to panic and dozens of smaller space crafts come out of cloaking to reveal themselves. It appears that another invasion is taking place.

"Hey look, an alien invasion," Raph retorts, "You don't see that every day. Oh wait, yeah we do."

Amy smacks him on the arm, giving him a glare.

"It looks like...like something out of an old movie!" Donnie explains, "They're not Triceraton or Federation ship. Or even Utrom. There's something new."

"And hopefully friendly," Mikey adds.

"When have we ever had friendly aliens visiting New York?" Amy asks in disbelief. "The Utroms are back home and those ships don't look friendly to me." There's another beep from the mothership and the area starts to shake.

"This can't be happening!" The President shouts.

"Mr. President, get back in the vehicle! We're getting you out of here, sir, now!" One of the Secret Service tells him and they get into the car frantically. "Hang on!" The cars zoom off as pods are fired from the saucer. The pods are actually the creatures from Stockman's lab. They quickly surround the President's car and it crashes into a building wall. The aliens aim guns at the car. "Mr. President, stay down!"

"So much for friendly," Leo comments as they're watching the whole thing and starts to leave, but Raph stops him.

"Yo, Leo, where you going? Don't you think we need a plan?"

"We take out every alien we see, that's the plan," he tells him and Amy glances at him in concern.

"Come on," Donnie and Mikey jump over the edge of the roof, the others following.

* * *

Out on Long Island, a black military vehicle sits near a pier. Its roof has a satellite. Bishop is inside with some men. "What's the status of the President?"

"We stopped his limo, sir. Should we collect?"

Bishop thinks about it before smiling. "Let him squirm a bit. Continue the show. Then we'll reel him in," thus far he is pleased with how things are proceeding. The driver floors the gas pedal and escapes, with the aliens firing at the car with lasers. The limo crashes into an alley. The door opens, revealing Mikey.

"Think we can keep him?" He jokes.

"I don't have time to whack you, Mikey. Move!" Raph threatens.

"Just grab him and let's get out of here," Donnie says as Leo climbs down the fire escape.

"Um, that may be harder than it looks," Mikey comments as they see the group of S-Grays closing in. They unsheath their weapons. With the President and his men knocked unconscious from the crash, the aliens fire lasers at the five and they jump up while Donnie deflects the lasers by spinning his bo staff. The others jump behind the limo and Donnie follows them.

"Something's not right here," Donnie notices, "These aliens, they're using Federation and Triceraton weapons!" Leo cuts off a gun.

"All the more reason to go in! Come on!" Raph yells, jumping on a dumpster door and leaping in the air, throwing his sais. One of them is caught in the gun behind Leo and Raph kicks the alien down. It suddenly explodes into goo! "Ew..."

Amy backflips to an alien and kicks him down. She turns to see another one behind her and she jumps up with her sword, using it to send an ice blast at it. They both explode into goo near her and she's covered head to toe in the stuff. She gasps sharply in horror, looking at her clothes. "My...clothes! I just washed these! Ewww!"

Donnie spins his bo staff and knocks a weapon out of the alien's hand. He knocks two down and one of them explodes right next to him, covering him in goo. "Aw, come on!" The third one explodes at the wall. Mikey spins his nunchucks and split kicks two of them, but one of them hits him from behind. He attacks Mikey and he struggles to get the alien off him. He steps on Mikey's shoulder and the alien growls at him. Donnie suddenly comes in.

"That's my annoying sibling you're trying to eat there, smiley!" Donnie knocks him to the wall and it explodes, getting goo on Mikey.

"Why can't we ever get cute furry alien invaders?" Mikey complains.

"Stay focused!" Leo calls out as he kicks an alien away and Mikey hits him with his nunchucks. The alien explodes and once again, Mikey is covered in goo.

"Eww, he slimed me," he whines.

Donnie laughs, "You wear it well."

"You think?"

"I do-" Bishop turns off the video and turns to the others.

"Interfering freaks. Get me Stockman!" One of his men calls the inventor and he appears on a screen.

"How goes your production, Agent Bishop? Are you the next course and wells yet?"

"Your aliens are decomposing ahead of schedule, Doctor. Explain!" Bishop demands.

"Decomposing ahead of schedule?" Stockman sounds surprised to hear that as he checks things over on his end. "But...that shouldn't be."

"Doctor, time is of the essence," Bishop presses.

"Your parameters were to make them able to follow basic orders and fire weapons. A hand-to-hand fighting wasn't on the list. The physical battering must be accelerating the breakdown," Stockman explains. Bishop growls, veins appearing on his head. "Looks like they're not the only ones whose bodies are breaking down."

"Another time, Doctor," Bishop hangs up and growls again, clenching his fists. "Ready the saucer. We're cutting the invasion short. Take the eagle now. If the turtles and Amelia get in the way, eliminate them!"

* * *

The turtles and Amy are covered in goo, having taken care of all the aliens.

"Well one thing's for sure, they don't make aliens like they used to," Raph comments.

"I am definitely taking a shower after this. A long one," Amy mutters.

"Can I freak out now?" Mikey questions.

"Donnie, what is going on here?" Leo demands and puts away his swords.

Donnie rummages in his belt, taking a beaker out. "Hang on, let me get a sample of-" a transmitter appears out of the goo. He takes it. "What on Earth? I think this is a transmitter." Something definitely isn't right, but there isn't time to figure it out as a group of military vehicles pull up to the alley to recover the President.

"Alright, fan out! Secure the area! Move it, move it!"

"You heard the man, go, go go!"

Luckily, the turtles and Amy slipped out of the alley just in time by climbing on the walls. "Oh, this is nuts!" Raph mutters.

"All clear!"

"What about the President?" Donnie asks. "He's still out cold in the back of the limo!"

"Hey, the Army has him now. They can take care of him, right?" Mikey replies. As soon as he says that, there's another beep and the saucer fires a tractor beam, capturing the President's limo and lifting it skywards. The beam pulls the vehicle inside its hull.

"This is bad," Donnie says gravely.

"What was your first clue? Aliens abducting the President?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"This makes no sense, why do they want him? And why are they even here?" Amy ponders. The saucer flies away, though the other spacecrafts remain. Donnie grows even more suspicious and pulls out some equipment.

"Guys? These readings are really weird. When I shift through the electromagnetic spectrum, it reveals that all those spaceships aren't real! The ships! They're fake, illusions," he tells them.

"Uh, what just took the President, then?" Mikey points out.

"Well, that's one real," he points to the saucer, "but the others aren't. Someone is trying to make everyone think there's an invasion going on. Fake aliens, fake ships." He rummages through his bag and pulls out the transmitter they found. Donnie sets up it with his tablet, Mikey and Leo looking to each other in confusion.

"Don, what are you doing?" Mikey questions. "We have to go! The President!"

Donnie stands up with the transmitter in hand. "I knew it. Someone's sending a signal to this thing. Someone was controlling those aliens."

"Can you track the signal?" Leo asks.

"Already done. We follow this signal, we find who's behind this," Donnie answers.

"Oh, I hate this techno crud! Just show me what to hit!" Raph shouts.

"It's about to be you in a minute," Amy warns and he growls in annoyance, backing off.

Bishop's van is checking all of the spacecrafts. "All imaging systems at one hundred percent. Saucer control is tracking perfectly." He turns to Bishop. "The president is on broad and I've changed course to the rendezvous coordinates."

"Excellent."

* * *

The turtles and Amy travel across the rooftops as they follow Bishop's van. "There's our target!" Donnie exclaims. "Anything look familiar to anyone?"

"Oh yeah," Raph realizes, "That's one of those wacko Bishop's vehicles!"

"Here we go," Donnie says and they jump to the roof of the van. They land safely and Raph hovers over the driver side.

"Eat feet!" He knocks the driver unconscious and it crashes into a pile of crates, catching Bishop's attention.

"Huh? Driver. Driver, report," he steps to the door, but Raph comes in and tackles him.

"You!" One of the soldiers aims a gun.

"No, don't shoot. You'll hurt your equipment!" The gun is sliced in half and he looks to see Leo, who kicks him.

"Here's our transmitter," Donnie and Mikey remain outside. "Hmm, now how to shut it down?"

"I suggest a fore!" Mikey says.

"Or we could just do this," Amy freezes the satellite and it breaks into pieces, the spacecrafts disappearing.

"That works too," Donnie comments.

"Nice one, sis," Mikey tells her.

Raph and Leo fight off the commandos, the lights suddenly going out. Leo gestures to himself and the commando runs away scared.

"What is this?" Bishop demands.

"Attention, people of the planet Earth," Mikey's head pops out from the roof while Amy and Donnie appear from the sides. "The alien menace has ended. We took out the satellite and poof! No more alien ships!"

"You did what?!" Bishop asks angrily, pushing past them. "No. No! The saucer was remote controlled via satellite, you fool!" They look up to see the saucer heading straight towards them.

"Nice one, Einstein," Raph deadpans.

They run away for cover, the turtles and Amy stopping at the edge. "Got any ideas?" Amy asks nervously.

"Just one...JUMP!" Donnie yells and they dive into the water. The UFO crashes into the pier as Bishop's van drives away. They surface, looking at the damage. "Yeah, that might have been a mistake."

"Ya think?" Raph replies sarcastically. They swim towards the saucer and when the smoke clears, Leo wedges his sword in the elevator, prying it open. "I vote Don goes in first."

"Raph, leave him alone," Amy groans. "So he made a stupid mistake, but that doesn't mean it's his fault."

They begin their search for the President. "I've never seen anything like this before," Donnie notes, "It's not a warship like the Triceraton or Federation ships. Man, Bishop is full of surprises."

"That's not a good thing," Amy points out and Donnie screams as he sees a frozen S-Gray in front of him. In fact, all of them are frozen in the control room.

"Um, why aren't the slime brothers moving?" Mikey asks.

"I didn't do this. They'd be stuck in ice," Amy murmurs.

"Maybe they're on a union break or something," Raph suggests as he's in front of one.

"I think when the satellite dish went down, they just didn't have any instructions, kind of like robots," Donnie deducts.

"Various dupe, Donatello," they see Bishop appearing in another suit.

"Why, Bishop?" Leo demands, "All these games! For what?"

"For the good of all mankind. Haven't you heard? I'm making the world a safer place. And on that note, I have to save the President," he tells them smugly.

"Are you that whacked in the head?!" Raph says, "The only place you're going is Painville."

"I don't think so," he shakes his head. "My sleeping pets are all rested and in need of a few playmates." He activates the transmitter he has and the group of aliens spring to life, growling. "Play nice, lady and boys. I've got a job to do," he runs off and they pull out their weapons.

"It's fine time again!" Mikey exclaims and Leo leaps, kicking one away.

"Raph, you and Don go after Bishop," Leo orders, "I'll bet he'll lead you right to the President. Amelia, Mikey, and I will catch up."

Donnie moves away from an alien and runs, jumping over one. Raph follows him out.

"Wait, they get to leave, but I have to stay and fight aliens that pop open like giant zits?" Mikey complains and he backs away from the aliens until he's back to back with the remaining two. "Leo, sis, right now I think this plan stinks!"

Bishop is walking through the hall, turning on his communicator. "Bishop to Omega squadron, rendezvous in 10 in the probe room for extraction. Confirm, Omega."

Donnie comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the wall. Bishop throws him against the walls before launching him to the ground. "You're a fascinating specimen, but nothing can be allowed to threaten my work." He prepares to finish him off, but Raph tackles him from behind, making Bishop lose control of his firing. He growls and Donnie stands up, running to help Raph. The UFO starts to tilt, making the turtles roll back. Bishop tries to tackle them, but Donnie kicks him down a ventilation shaft.

"Come on, we have to find the President."

"Wait," Raph speaks, "I wanna hear him hit bottom."

"Go! Go!" They see the others running, covered in goo. Leo throws an alien to the ground, making it pop and explode into goo.

"What the shell are you guys doing?" Raph demands and Donnie follows them. He hears a growl and looks to see more aliens. "Bring it on!"

"Raph, come on!" Leo shouts.

"Oh, but I like it when they go pop!" Raph replies, running off.

* * *

The President is in a futuristic infirmary. He regains consciousness and a bright light is in his face as he's strapped to a table. Two aliens hover over him, with ill intent as they hold lab equipment. "Nooo! What do you want? Say something!"

Mikey bursts through the doors, completely covered in goo. He looks up and chuckles nervously. "Uh, hi. The others join him. "We are so busted."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we have to get him out of here," Leo whispers, walking up to the President, but he thinks they're just more aliens.

"No, no! Stay away!"

There's an explosion and Bishop appears yet again, but this time with some of his troops. "Agent Bishop, help me! Those-those aliens!"

"Uh, I sure hope he isn't talking about us!" Mikey says nervously.

"We're here to save you, sir. Open fire!" They do so and they get rid of the aliens. The turtles and Amy hide behind the lab table.

"This is messed up," Raph comments, "We can't let Bishop take the president, can we?"

"If Bishop wanted to hurt him, he would've done it already," Donnie points out.

"And we didn't exactly leave the best impression on the president," Amy adds.

"There's more going on than we know," Leo speaks, "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

They flee out of the door in front of them and they stop firing lasers. Bishop walks up to the President. "I owe you my life, Agent Bishop. Whatever your project needs, money, men, whatever it is, say the word."

Bishop smiles, his plan working. "Come along, sir. You can count on me."

* * *

Back at the lair, the turtles and Amy are watching TV. "More details are coming in from the alien invasion. The President is safely back in Washington. He spoke to the country from the White House this morning, pledging to renew funding for the Earth Defense Force."

Donnie looks closer and sees Bishop hiding behind the crowd of Secret Service.

"Money. This was all about money," Donnie realizes.

"I would like to thank the Earth Defense Force for rescuing me from the invaders. And I have their assurance that the invaders will be hunted down," on the TV, there's a picture of demonic turtles an a brunette with red eyes and fangs! They're astonished by this.

"The alien threat is very real and I'm told we're only beginning to learn just how dangerous these creatures can be. But we can all rest easier knowing that the Earth Defense Force will continue their fine, fine work."

On the street, a street cleaning truck is washing the goop from the fallen 'aliens' into the city's sewers...


	88. Dragons Rising

**Angel: I have graduation rehearsal today, so I might as well update this now because I will be so busy for the next three days XD I don't know if I'll update during those days. We'll see. I'm still on episode 15, but next week I will be a graduate! Gives me more time to write :3**

 **Casey's POV**

 _You know, it's taken me a while, but I've really come a long way. I stand on top of a truck, facing Hun. I finally got my temper under control. Though I gotta say, certain things can still make my blood boil. Hun smirks at me. Hun is one of them certain things. Me and him, we go back aways. I start to get a flashback of when I first met him. See, when I was a kid, a gang of street punks were shaking my old man down for protection money, it was Hun and the Purple Dragons. When my dad didn't pay 'em, they torched our store._

 _"You tell your old man, punk. Next time, pay up or else."_

 _Yeah, me and Hun, we got unfinished business between us. And no matter how I try to control myself, the two of us are headed for a bad, bad showdown. We charge towards each other. Guess maybe I ain't come as far as I thought._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Casey and Raph stare intensely. They look to each other and then at Splinter. He looks down and the two lean in forward, holding poker cards.

"Hmm..." Splinter thinks. "Aha."

Casey throws in a chip, "I'll call."

"Show me what you got," Raph presses.

"It is as the Great Sage Sakamoto said...'Read them and weep,' " he shows his cards.

"No way! A royal flush?" Casey protests.

"Ah, come on, Master Splinter, cut us a break," Raph complains in defeat.

"If one cannot afford to pay, one should not play," Splinter takes his winnings. "Suckers."

Ann and Amy laugh, smiling at Splinter. "I taught him everything," Amy explains.

"Lucky for Splinter that your grandma was a poker queen," Ann smirks.

"Eh, I picked up some of her moves when I used to play her," Amy shrugs and turns to Leo, who is working out. She sighs as he doesn't acknowledge her. Mikey and Lily are bagging his comic books with Klunk. The kitty jumps on top of one of the comics.

"Klunk, don't sit on that. It's a Justice Force number three, that's really rare," Mikey scolds and Klunk does as he's told.

"Good ninja kitty," Lily pets him and he purrs. Leo steps in front of them.

"Yo Leo, how's it going, bro?" Mikey asks and Klunk steps up to him, meowing as he rubs his tail on Leo's leg. He doesn't even notice, he just looks up and jumps to the bridge. Lily and Mikey glance at each other before turning back to him.

"Sorry Klunk, he's Mr. Personality these days," Mikey murmurs to the kitten as they watch. Klunk meows. "Yeah, I'm getting tired of it myself."

"Doesn't he know how much it's affecting Amy? I barely see them interact anymore," Lily points out.

Donnie is in his lab and he gets a video call. He turns to his laptop and accepts it to see April on the screen. "Hey April, what's up?" He questions and Melina walks up to him, waving to April. Donnie glances at Melina and blushes.

"Don, remember all that research equipment from Neo-Tech you were drooling over?" April starts.

"The tech gear I see in my dreams?" Donnie asks dreamily and Melina chuckles.

"Seems like you're not alone. Turn on the news."

Donnie does so. "Millions in high-tech equipment from Neo-Tech was stolen last night in a daring skyjacking. Authorities are stumped by this audacious theft, the third such baffling heist in as many months."

"Hun and the Purple Dragons," Leo growls as they all look at the TVs.

"Hun," Casey grunts in anger, "That muscle-bound mega creep! I got a serious score to settle with that overgrown gorilla! I say we head out and click the Dragons' wings."

"Heeey," Amy warns, crossing her arms.

"Heh, sorry for the wing thing," he scratches his neck sheepishly.

"I'm with Casey. Let's go stomp us some dragoons," Raph smirks, clenching his fist.

"We wanna come too!" Ann exclaims, throwing her arms around Melina and Lily.

"No," Leo tells them sternly. "You stay here where it's safe."

"Booo," they jeer.

"Sorry babe," Raph kisses Ann's cheek and she hugs him.

"No fair," Lily whines to Mikey.

"I know."

"Be careful, Don..." Melina murmurs to Donnie, who blushes and nods slowly.

* * *

At the Purple Dragons' HQ, Hun is speaking with Ruffington on a giant video screen. "Talk to me, Ruffington."

"Hun, I just learned that Neo-Tech is moving another shipment of valuable equipment, tonight. Could be worth your while," he reports with a smirk.

"Hmm, I'm listening," he steps up to the screen.

"The shipment lands in New York, 2 AM sharp," Ruffington confirms.

"Send me the details."

"Oh, and my standard cut applies." Hun hangs up and calls one of his members.

"Yes, Master Hun?"

"Fang, get the men ready. We're going hunting tonight," Hun orders, taking off his jacket.

"Yes, master." Fang cuts off.

* * *

Casey has cornered a hoodlum in an alley. "Alright, Ryan, my man tells me you have the 411 on the Purple Dragons. So spill," he demands.

"No way, man. I ain't saying nothing about the Dragons. I ain't afraid of you," he refuses, not seeing Leo behind him on the fire escape. He grabs him by the back of the shirt, lifting him up.

"Let me talk to him. Alone."

* * *

Leo has hoisted Ryan up to the top of the building and dangles him dangerously from a gargoyle. Ryan looks absolutely scarred. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you anything you wanna know. I swear!"

Casey, Amy, and Raph wait in the alley. Leo jumps onto the dumpster behind them, freaking them out a bit. "They're down by the battery tunnel."

The three glance at each other.

* * *

The group have found the headquarters. "Lady, turtles, and gentlemen, welcome to fragrant New Jersey," Mikey jokes and they shush him.

"That's Hun's hideout?" Casey asks in disbelief as they look at the fancy building across the water.

"If it is Hun's new HQ, he's hiding," Donnie points out.

"Right out in the open. Something he learned from his master, the Shredder," Leo explains. Casey sees something, snatching the binoculars from Mikey. He frowns at him.

"Hey!"

"I got something here." He adjusts the lens, seeing Hun in an elevator. "Whoa! Hun. That no good, no neck nimrod!"

A fleet of semi-trucks pull out of the facility. "Looks like they're gearing up for another job. Don, you and Mikey follow the trucks in the Battle Shell. Raph, Casey, and Amelia, you're with me." They do as they're told and the four go inside.

"This is Sky Dragon control. Prep for launch." A silo opens from the ceiling and the Battle Shell takes off, following the trucks. "All pilots to the Sky Dragons. I'll repeat, go for launch." The Purple Dragons get into some choppers, along with Hun, and Leo sees them from a pile of crates. One of them takes off through the ceiling.

"Come on," Leo and the others get into a chopper, Leo grabbing one and knocking him out. The other three turn to see Raph, Casey, and Amy.

"Goongala!"

Punches are heard from the chopper and the pilots from the second chopper hear the commotion. "What's all the noise back there?"

"Sorry, one of the guys forgot to strap in. Everything's fine now," Leo says in a semi-deep voice from the speaker. He looks to see Raph throwing a pilot away.

"Sorry boys, this flight's full. Have a nice day," Casey wheels them out of the chopper and they follow the Purple Dragons.

In the sky, a Neo-Tech cargo plane is flying. "Tavor controlled on Neo-Tech 47 Niner. Skies are clear and you may begin your final approach."

"Roger that, Tower Control." They don't notice the Purple Dragons' choppers surrounding it until one of them appears at the window.

"Where'd those guys come from?" The pilot asks.

"Radar doesn't show them. That doesn't make sense, they shouldn't be there," his co-pilot says, looking at the radar screen.

"Radar successfully jammed, Master Hun," the pilot tells Hun. "Nobody can see a thing."

"Excellent," he turns to the others on the plane. "Let's go." The hatch opens and Hun, along with his men, bring out some skysleds. "Purple Dragons!" He starts up his sky sled. "Fly!" They follow Hun, surfing through the air onto the plane. Hun pulls out a device and slams it into the keyhole. He turns it and there's a small explosion before he throws the door off and into the sky. They enter the cargo bay. Hun steps up to the pilots.

"Huh?"

"What the-"

He has a smirk on his face as he tranquilizes the pilots, knocking them unconscious.

Meanwhile, a chopper flies underneath the plane. Leo looks out the window and turns to the others, grabbing a sky sled from the wall. "I'm going after Hun."

"Yo, Leo, no one wants Hun more than me, but I ain't doing no sky sled thingy," Casey argues, crossing his arms.

"Then wait here," Leo tells him, running off with Raph and Amy.

"At least let me look for a parachute!" Casey calls out.

"I'm making this clear: I'm not flying you out there," Amy clarifies, pointing outside and she opens her wings. The back of the plane opens, the two turtles strapped into the sky sleds. Amy follows them outside and so does Casey, reluctantly, but his flying skills are less adept than theirs.

"Goongalaaa," he says nervously. They stop at the open door and they catch Casey as he flies above the door. They steady him, but his sky sled flies away.

The Purple Dragons begin loading the cargo, the four hiding behind a crate, having gotten safely on the plane. They duck their heads as the gang drag off the pilots. Hun opens the bay door and they start pushing crates, parachutes attached to them. On the ground, the Purple Dragons in the truck wait for the boxes to land. "Master Hun, this is ground convoy. The packages are in sight," Fang reports from the phone.

"Roger that, Fang. Stand by for the second wave," Hun tells him as the four are closer to Hun.

"Let's get Hun," Casey declares angrily.

"Let's clear the playing field first," Leo puts his hands on the box, the others following. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" They start pushing some boxes, getting the Purple Dragons' attention. Hun moves out of the way, but the others are thrown off the plane by the boxes.

"You again?!" Hun exclaims, "You really have bad timing." He stares intensely at his opponents, especially at Casey, who glares. He charges first, but Hun picks him up, throws him over his shoulder, and Casey goes flying towards the open door.

"Casey!" Raph yells, acting quick and throwing his sai to puncture Casey's shirt. This pins him to the ceiling and saves his life. The Purple Dragons on the ground wait for the others to load the cargo. Donnie and Mikey watch from the Battle Shell, hiding in a bush.

"Man, the new Purple Dragons make the old Purple Dragons look like Purple doofuses," Mikey comments. One of the crates breaks in front of Fang, knocking him back a bit. He looks to see the boxes without parachutes falling quickly into the water.

"Master Hun, we got the crates. The last couple of shoots didn't deploy. I have the crew in sight, but I don't see you, sir," Fang says in confusion.

"I'm still on the plane. Keep to schedule, I'm almost through here," he backs away from the turtles and Amy, who glares in anger. She wanted revenge for all he's done to Casey and her friends.

"Yeah, you're gonna be through alright," Raph charges first, and Hun ducks, grabbing a pipe from above. He battles with Leo and Casey puts away his equipment, swinging up and trying to get Raph's sai. He manages to do so and he falls onto the ground. Leo and Raph fight with Hun as he defends himself with the pipe. He manages to throw away their weapons and Hun throws the pipe at Casey, who crashes against the net behind him. Leo and Raph duck, Hun taking off the net and throwing it onto them. They struggle to free themselves and Hun slides to the bay door, turning to them smugly.

"I'd really love to stay here and play, but I've got more important things to do." He pulls out a grenade.

He hears a yell right next to him and he turns to see Amy swinging at him. He ducks and he knocks her sword out of her hands. He tries to punch her, but she blocks using ice shields. He kicks her back into the others and Leo cuts off the net.

"And you have to go down in flames!" He tosses the bomb into the cockpit which explodes, creating a deadly blaze. The plane begins to spin out of control. Casey looks back towards the fire, getting a flashback.

 _A younger Casey stood near the door, watching his parents argue. "Oh please, it's too dangerous."_

 _"Please pops, don't go," Casey pleaded, walking up to his father._

 _His father kneeled down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He had a bat. "I gotta, kiddo. I put everything we had into that store. He kidnapped your brother! I can't just him get away with this. I'm going to the police."_

 _"But they said no cops," Casey explained. "They said if you-"_

 _"Casey, sometimes you just gotta stand up for what's right. Even if the odds are against ya, even if you're all alone. You gotta just stand up and do the right thing."_

Casey turns to Hun, finding renewed energy. "HUUUN!" He launches onto Hun, punching him. Hun staggers back and Casey punches him in the stomach. Hun groans in pain and Casey throws Hun above his head. Hun clutches onto the back of his shirt and they fall from the edge.

"Casey!" Raph and Amy shout. They run to the edge, surprised to see Hun on the edge of the ramp. Casey is holding onto his back. They look on helplessly.

"I'm coming, Casey!" Amy calls out, but Casey shakes his head.

"No! Don't come closer, ice princess! Golf bag!" He tells them.

"Are you crazy?!" Amy shouts in disbelief.

"Casey!" Leo yells and Hun loses his grasp. The two men plummet towards the ground.

"CASEY!" Raph screams.

"Nooooo!" Leo shouts.

"Casey!" Amy cries.

"GOLF BAAAAG!" Is all he tells them.

The Purple Dragons on the ground have all the cargo loaded. "Alright Dragons, move out." Fang gets into the car and the vehicles leave. The Battle Shell is still parked in the bushes.

"Leo, the convoy's starting to move," Donnie reports from his headset. "Uh, Leo?"

"We're a little busy right now, Donnie!" Leo answers as the three are now alone to grasp for safe holds as the plane spirals towards the ground below. If Amy let go now and used her wings, she wouldn't be able to fly properly due to the speed.

"Oh, there ain't one parachute on this whole stinkin' plane!" Raph mutters bitterly.

"Casey shouted golf bag," Leo realizes. "You guys don't think..."

"No, I don't think! Cuz Casey never thinks!" Raph argues, since Casey would never be prepared for this kind of trouble. "Unless...just this once..." He throws his sai at the flying golf bag and he catches it. A golf bat manages to fly out of the plane. Leo grabs the bag and hands it to Raph, who searches it.

"Whoa, Casey Jones to the rescue!" He pulls out a parachute. "The wonders never cease."

"Wow, Casey came prepared for once? That's a first," Amy comments and they grab onto the parachute.

"Leo, you think this thing can support the three of us?" Raph questions.

"With the wind too fast for Amelia to be able to give us a steady landing, we're about to find out!" The three jump out of the plane, Leo deploying the chute. Leo smirks knowingly at Raph.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Raph exclaims and they hear a rip, looking up at the parachute. "Uh, ice princess, those wings would be a big help right now!"

"Okay, here we go..." Amy grabs their hands and opens her wings, flying them down.

Raph laughs, "Yes! Hey, is that Casey down there?"

Hun has deployed his parachute, Casey clinging onto his leg. Hun kicks at Casey, but he can't get him off. "Get off, you idiot!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" The trucks are driving right below them and they land on one of them. Casey is left clinging onto the back edge while Hun turns to Casey angrily. He approaches him.

"Now get off my truck!" He prepares to kick Casey off the vehicle, but before he can stomp him, Amy throws Raph and Leo at him. They kick him backwards and land safely. The Battle Shell follows close behind the trucks and Mikey notices them.

"Amy, Leo, and Raph just landed on that truck! Come on, Donnie, get me up there!" Donnie stomps on the gas pedal, driving faster. Amy helps Casey up and she turns to the truck behind them, taking a deep breath. She lets out snow from her mouth and it lands on the window.

"I can't see, I can't see!" The truck swerves and since the Battle Shell is behind that truck, Donnie swerves to the side and moves. Raph throws the chute at Hun, who catches it, and Raph backflips to him. Hun ducks and Raph lands behind him. He pulls the cloth and Raph flies back. Leo lunges at him, Hun using the chute to block the turtle from chopping him up into pieces. He kicks Leo back, letting go of the cloth, which sends Leo flying to the back door. The Battle Shell moves back a bit, moving away from the cloth. Leo growls as he dangles from the truck.

Raph attacks Hun from behind, who dodges his strikes and bends his arm. He knees him in the stomach and throws him into Amy. Casey looks down at them, turning to Hun, who chuckles evilly. He growls and charges. "HUUUN!" Hun lunges and they wrestle on top of the truck.

"Leo, hang on, bro!" Mikey calls out as the Battle Shell inches closer to Leo. Mikey reaches out to his brother. "Leo, give me your hand!" Meanwhile, the Purple Dragon from behind wipes off the snow that Amy put there.

"They got the snow off!" Donnie exclaims.

"I'm gonna ram those bozos!"

"Yeah, ram 'em, ram 'em!" The truck zooms to the Battle Shell and Leo looks behind him. The truck rams them and Donnie does not take it kindly.

"Get off my shell!" He presses a button and a missile is fired. The Purple Dragons scream and jump out, the weapon crashing through the windshield and knocking it off the road. It lands in the water.

"Way to go, Donnie!" Leo jumps to safety on the Battle Shell. Casey gets the upper hand, pushing Hun to the front of the trailer. Casey grits his teeth, ripping off the front of his shirt.

"You're done, Hun!" He's holding the symbol in his hand. Hun lands on the hitch and lies helpless. Casey jumps down. "Say goodbye, Hun!" He prepares to finish off his old foe, who turns to the road and back to him.

"Help me!" He begs and after a moment of doubt, Casey remembers what his father told him.

"Ah," he helps Hun up. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but my old man taught me that you gotta stand up and do the right thing, no matter how hard it is to do."

"Your old man was wrong, Jones," Hun doesn't return the kindness and sneak attacks, knocking Casey cold for a moment, to the shock of the driver. "Dead wrong." He opens the door. "Out! I'm driving!" He throws the driver off the highway and cranks the wheel, making the vehicle jackknife. He gets out and leaps onto another truck, looking back. "So long, Jones!"

"Raph, jump!" Casey tells the turtle and Leo looks out from the Battle Shell.

"Casey!"

Amy holds onto them and flies them onto the Battle Shell. "Gotcha!" Donnie stops the Battle Shell and the truck slides to the side, stopping. They stop as well and the truck explodes. This gives Hun the opportunity to escape into his car. He looks back at the damage and smirks before the car gets away.

They sit in the Battle Shell, Leo standing outside. "Come on, Leo. Get in," Raph tells him.

"Let's go home, bro," Mikey calls out, but Leo doesn't budge.

"Leo...?" Amy whispers in concern.

" **NOW WHAT?!** " Raph shouts in exasperation, growling.

"We didn't finish the job!" Leo exclaims in anger, "We blew it! Again! We blew it!"

"We did the best we could," Donnie speaks, "At least we stopped half the convoy."

"Half! We stopped half! And only because we got lucky! Is that good enough for you?" He turns to them. "Is it?! We're always one step behind! We act like a bunch of amateurs! How many times are we gonna get beaten before you guys wise up and realize this isn't a game?!"

"LEO, that's enough!"

They look to see Amy standing up, fists clenched. "What is your problem lately?!"

"Says the one who's been getting sloppy," he retorts, his arms crossed. One of her eyes twitch.

"I'M getting sloppy?!" She shouts, pointing to herself as she walks up to him. "YOU are the one who keeps going off doing crazy stuff on your own!"

"YOU'RE the one who needs to be saved all the time! I can't always protect you!"

"I NEVER SAID I NEEDED YOUR HELP!"

"Oh, shell," Donnie mutters as they watch the two fight.

"Why won't you talk to me, Leo?!" She demands, glaring. "You won't tell Splinter and you won't tell the others! So what exactly is bothering you?!"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"Well right now, I feel like I don't know you!" She yells and he stays quiet. She blinks back tears.

"What about love, Leo? What about our promises? What about us until the end? It's like you've taken it all and left me nothing. It's like you cut off my wings and now I'm falling. It's like you've moved on, but I've stayed. You're acting cold to me and you don't tell me why. Every night gets colder. Where's the Leo I know? Help me remember him by talking to me. I trusted you. Why can't you tell me? ...Why can't you trust me? I can't take this pain anymore, Leo. I can't..."

"...Our feelings don't matter." And with that, he storms off, leaving Amy shocked and upset. She kneels down in front of the others, sobbing. The others look in shock, since they had never heard the two fight. Ever. Raph helps a crying Amy inside and closes the doors.

"I hate to admit it, but he ain't wrong."

With the battle over, Donnie drives the Battle Shell, leaving Leo on his own. They listen painfully to Amy's sobbing as she bawls on her seat. Casey walks up to the driver's seat.

"Hey Donnie, drive by the cemetery, will ya? I got an important stop I need to make."

* * *

They watch as Casey steps into the cemetery, Donnie, Raph and Mikey with Amy as she has a tear-stained face. Mikey bends down to her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Casey stops at his father's grave and kneels down. "Hey Pops. I brought ya something," he pulls out the symbol he took from Hun and lays it down in front of the grave. "Ya spoke true, Pop. No matter what, you gotta stand up and do the right thing, but I guess I'm lucky. Even when the odds are against me, I ain't alone. I got friends," he stands up and looks towards the four.

"Good friends."


	89. Still Nobody

**Angel: Today is graduation, yaaay. I will update tomorrow as well.**

 **Nobody's POV**

 _I look down at the home I'm protecting. Watching over the city, I have learned the sad truth that violence begins violence. I jump down using my grappling hook, landing on the ground. They say nobody can break the cycle. I narrow my eyes as I look to see guards. That nobody cares. A car passes by and it stops in front of three thugs. Nobody can do anything about it._

 _"Yo, I hear you might a little something for me." They trade. Money and a gun._

 _"You didn't get this from me, right?"_

 _"Get what?"_

 _"Exactly." They walk away on opposite sides. Nobody tries to change things. I get the man's attention by knocking over a trash can. And they're right. I grab him using him and pull him in._

 _Because I'm Nobody and I do care. He pulls out a gun, but I overpower him. I will try to change things. I will make a difference._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

An old man walks past an alley at night, carrying groceries. As he passes, he hears someone shouting. He looks closer to see an African-American gang leader beating up a former member with a pipe. He has a white bandana around his head, two piercings on his face along with one in his ear, and a bandage under his right eye.

"If it wasn't you, then who? I told you nobody, I mean nobody informs on the Turks. You think you can squeal on my gang? Well think again," He raises the pipe above his head.

"No man! Don't do it!" He begs, but the gang leader does it anyway. The old man drops his groceries, backing away in shock. Unfortunately, the gang leader hears him, inching closer. The old man starts to run away.

"Help, somebody! Police! Police, help!" Luckily, a police car is in the area and the thug disappears into the shadows.

Later, an ambulance has arrived to help the victim. "Man, this kid's lucky to be alive."

"Come on, let's make sure he stays that way."

The vehicle leaves and the elderly gentleman is giving his statement to a police officer. "That's what I saw, officer. I saw the whole thing. Saw the kid's face as clear as I see you standing right in front of me."

"When we nab this gangster, the D.A.'s gonna want you to testify in court," the police officer tells him.

"That's okay, I'm not afraid of anything, except my wife," he jerks his thumb to an African American elderly woman next to him. She laughs and smacks his shoulder. "See?"

The gang leader is listening in from a hiding spot. "Not afraid of anything, huh? Well, you're gonna be, pops. You're gonna be."

"We're gonna need your full name and address," the police officer explains.

"Definitely," the gang leader walks away after he's heard the information.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the girders of an unfinished building, the turtles and Amy are doing pull-ups. "208, 209, 210, 211," Leo counts as he's on the right, the others on the left. One of their Shell Cells starts to ring. Raph, Amy, and Donnie check their Cells, Amy still doing her pull-ups silently.

"Not mine," Raph speaks.

"Not mine," Donnie dismisses and they look to Amy, who already has hers away. She's still doing her exercise.

"Don't stop," Leo orders, glancing at Amy, who doesn't acknowledge him. He could hear her mumbling something and he leans in closer to hear her.

"501, 502, 503...Leonardo, quit looking at me. 506..."

He stays silent and since he knew it wasn't his phone, it had to be..."Mikey, you left your Shell Cell on!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. 'I'm going to pop you up' Leonardo, but I didn't know we'd be doing a pull-up marathon," Mikey retorts. Donnie smacks him on the head. "Ow!"

"Whoa, Don, don't smack Mikey. That's my job," Raph says smugly, smacking Mikey on the head.

"Hey, do I look like a pinata?" He whines.

"Well, you certainly don't wanna give up your candy," Amy murmurs as they stop.

"Just answer your phone," Donnie deadpans and they continue, Mikey stopping to answer.

"Talk to the turtle. Hey, long time no hear. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. No problem, we'll be there." He hangs up.

"Who was it?" Raph questions.

"Nobody." He casually answers, doing another pull-up.

* * *

In an industrial street, Raph opens up the manhole cover and jumps out first. The others jump out after him and they run to an alley. "You sure this is this place?" Raph asks skeptically.

Suddenly, a punk is tossed through a boarded up window. He leaps to his feet and runs off. Nobody jumps out of the door in close pursuit. The punk draws a laser weapon from his coat and begins firing at Nobody, who dodges them all and ducks into an alley for cover.

"Come on, he's getting away!" Mikey shouts and they start to give chase, but a rope shoots out from the alley, stopping them. They look to see Nobody.

"Let him go," he retracts the grappling hook.

"You're slipping, Nobody. That kid almost took you out," Leo admonishes.

"I told him to," Nobody slips into the alley.

"Uh, did we miss a meeting here?" Amy murmurs in confusion and they follow him.

"He's my informant. Goes by the name X-Ray. That performance you've witnessed was just in case anybody's watching. X-Ray's infiltrated a dangerous new gang called the Turks, but they're beginning to get suspicious," he uses his grappling hook at a building across from them. "Follow me." He soars to the building and Amy sighs, holding out her hands. They hold onto her and she flies them up.

"Follow him, he says," Mikey mutters and she lands a few feet away from Nobody.

"...When'd you get wings, Amelia?" He questions and Amy shrugs.

"It's kind of a long story that I'm pretty sure you don't have time to hear," she mutters, giving a blank look.

"X-Ray said the Turks are planning to visit an old man who witnessed their leader trying to wipe out a gang member he thought was an informant. They plan to take care of the old man, tonight. If we could stop them, I think we could shut down the whole gang," he steps away for a moment and reappears in his old police uniform. "I know some of these kids, most of them aren't half bad. It's their leader, this...Jencko. I have a plan, but I need extra eyes and ears to cover all the angles. Eyes and ears I can trust."

"A stakeout!" Mikey cheers, "Cool. Doughnuts and endless pots of cold coffee."

"Something like that," he puts on his hat. "I'm going to check on the old man, he lives right downstairs. Stay here, I'll be back."

The old man's wife sits down next to him. "Where's this week's TV listing?" She asks.

"Shoot, I forgot to get the paper," he scratches his neck sheepishly and opens the door, closing it behind him. He gives a surprise look as he sees Nobody.

"Excuse me, but I'm from witness protection," he explains, "Can I speak with you a moment?"

* * *

X-Ray is making his way along the sidewalks of the city when a Turks car pulls up in front of him. Gigantic thugs get out of the car and he backs away. "Yo, Jencko wants to talk to you, X-Ray."

The elderly man walks back to the apartment, newspaper in hand. Another carload of Turks are watching him from outside. "There goes our geezer. Let's do this." They get out and break into the domicile, finding two figures sitting on the couch.

"Ding dong, Turks calling," they laugh and they walk in front of the two. "Yo, Gramps, Jencko wants us to deliver a little message to you."

They don't move or speak. "Hey, you old farts deaf or something?"

It becomes very clear that they're not human. In fact, it's Donnie and Mikey, the youngest in a dress and wig.

"Evening boys," Donnie greets, tipping his hat.

"What the?!"

"Shall we, granny?" Donnie turns to Mikey in an old man voice.

"Why of course, grandpa," Mikey answers in a slightly high pitched voice. They leap into action, Mikey getting thrown to the floor. Donnie is grabbed by a thug, who tries to punch him, but Mikey throws a cup at his head.

"Nobody man-handles my husband!"

"I'm outta here!" The last thug jumps out the window and lands in a dumpster, running off.

Donnie pulls out his Shell Cell. "Grandpa to Greensleeves, everything is going as planned. One of them is on the move."

As the thug escapes in his car, Nobody, Amy, and Leo watch from the rooftops. Leo puts his Shell Cell to his ear. "Raph!"

"Already on it," Raph is on his Shell Cycle, seeing the car leave. He revs up his bike and speeds after the car. Nobody and Leo travel on the rooftops while Amy flies above them. They jump down to the Battle Shell to join the chase.

* * *

Across town, in an abandoned club that the Turks use as their headquarters, Jencko is threatening X-Ray. "Now what do we have here?" He questions.

"Looks like we still got us a snitch problem, boss," one of the giant thugs says as they drag him in.

"You guys got it all wrong! Honest!" He protests.

"I don't think so, X-Ray. You see, there's a funny thing going on. Something that just don't make sense. Every time we plan something, something big like that bank job last week or that payroll heist, this weirdo in a black cape messes things up," Jencko deduces, "The bad news for you is, the night we were about to whack that old man, one of my boys sees you talking to this black cape wearing freak!"

"You've been tailing me?!" X-Ray demands.

"I had to find out who the rat was," the thugs grab the informant. "And I did."

The car stops in front of the club and the thug runs inside. Jencko looks ready to beat X-Ray.

"Oh wait, Jencko, I can explain!" X-Ray insists, but the thug comes running in.

"Jencko, it was crazy, man! These aliens tried to abduct us or something!" Jencko grabs him by the shirt.

"Was it the Cape? Did he follow you here? Did he?!"

* * *

As if an answer, the Battle Shell is arriving. Raph drives next to the car. "That's it up ahead. You ready to go, Raph?" Leo says.

"Open the door, Leo, and let me in," Raph simply answers. Nobody jumps from the car to the ceiling, leaving Leo to drive the Battle Shell through the front doors and into the club, Raph zooming in behind. Jencko hears the commotion.

"Grab the gats!" He orders, looking at a bookshelf full of weapons. He points to it and the thugs nervously run over.

"I want everyone to be packing! Understand me?" He tells them. "Thanks to the high power connection that yours truly has made, now we are strapped with some hardcore steel. The time has come to show this city what the Turks is really made of. Turks, you know what to do."

"Come on!"

"Let's go!"

"And you!" He turns to X-Ray, "Got something special in mind for you, my little rat."

Raph bursts in through the doors and before they can fire, Leo cuts off their guns. "I don't know what you freaks are supposed to be," Jencko points the gun at X-Ray, "but drop the steel and make like a statue or the stool pigeon gets perforated."

X-Ray cringes at the situation and they look to see guns pointed at them by the members. Leo and Raph find themselves surrounded.

"Smoke these...whatever! Smoke 'em!" Jencko demands and they do so. The members fire at the two turtles and Leo slides under a pool table as Raph drives away from the lasers. They continue to fire and Raph skids away from them. He drives up the stairs and Nobody jumps on them, stopping them from firing. Before Raph can run them over, Amy flies into the room and freezes the gun. They scream and run away, Raph smirking up at her before proceeding to run them over. Amy soars the ceiling and opens her hands, freezing more guns. Raph gets off his bike and jumps down, knocking off two of them. He wrestles with one on the pool table, noticing a 9-ball on his shirt.

"9 ball, huh?" He throws him onto the table. "How about 9 ball corner pocket?"

Nobody runs on the catwalk above the ceiling and sees Jencko firing his gun. He manages to use his grappling apparatus to pull X-Ray to safety.

"What the?!" Jencko fires his guns at the ceiling and Nobody places X-Ray down.

"Sorry for cutting it so close, X-Ray, but you did good, real good." He pulls open a garage door and X-Ray runs out, turning to him.

"Thanks boss!"

"Alert the police," Nobody orders.

"On it!" He runs off and Nobody closes the door. Jencko looks around, alert.

"Where are you, Cape freak? I got something for ya," he presses and he hears something land near him. He turns and fires, seeing no one. "What's the matter, big bad hero man? You're afraid to face me?" He gives a shocked look as one of his guns is suddenly frozen. "What?!" Nobody uses this distraction to knock the hoodlum down with a punch to the ribs. He looms over him and Jencko looks over to his crew. "Waste 'im! Waste him!"

The other Turks mill around, but they don't seem like they want to fight. They're afraid of their leader, not knowing what to do. "Listen to me," Nobody calls out, "All of you. If you follow this punk Jencko, all you're ever going to have is a short life of fear and violence that leads to a toe tag in the city morgue. You know it's true. I can see it in your eyes. But it's not too late. You can choose a different future. You can walk away. Just walk away."

One member looks to the leader. "What you waiting for? Waste him!"

He narrows his eyes and drops the gun, to Jencko's shock. He takes off his jacket and drops it to the floor, leaving to the others' surprise. He looks at Amy.

"No way, you're Blossom! Can I have your autograph?" He pulls out a notepad.

She laughs sheepishly at the ruined moment and writes in his book. The others look to each other and drop their guns, taking off their jackets. Leo and Raph look to each other as they drop their jackets.

"It's over, Jencko," Nobody declares, "Your Turks have wised up, you're on your own."

"Yeah?" He asks as he backs away, "Well I don't need those bunch of losers anyway! You're all going down! Cuz I'm Jencko!" He opens a crate and pulls out a grenade launcher! "Say hello to my little friend."

They run away, but not before getting autographs from a embarrassed Amy. "Ha! Run, you pack of losers! Looks like the only thing between you and my gat is your fancy underwear!" He fires a grenade and Nobody jumps away. Jencko laughs. "So much for the big guy. Now for the help...though, I'll consider sparing the brunette if I get to take her out. And I don't mean in here with my gat."

"Ew!" Amy exclaims in disgust. "Forget it, I'd rather stick forks in my eyeballs than go anywhere with you!"

"Suit yourself, Pinkie!" He fires the grenade at them and they cringe. They jump out of the way and the grenade explodes at the entrance. "Ha, a little wide, but I won't miss you freaks again!" They run to the smoke and Nobody fires his grappling hook to the ceiling. Jencko is about to fire at the three again when Nobody jumps in front of him.

"Back for more, hero man?" Jencko fires another one and Nobody catches it with his grappling hook. He spins it around and throws it in the air. Jencko narrows his eyes and fires in the air. There's a huge explosion in the air.

"Raph, Amelia!" Leo runs to a gang member. "We've got injured!" He picks him up, "Let's get him outside."

The three cough as they help the member outside.

"He's alright," Leo says.

"I hope Nobody's okay," Raph comments.

There's a fire as Jencko looks around. "That's right, you best be hiding, hero man." Nobody takes his launcher away from him. "What? No!" Nobody kicks him away. "No! No way! Who are you? Who are you, man?" He grabs Jencko by the shirt and picks him up.

"I'm Nobody," he punches the gang leader.

* * *

The fire department and the police have arrived, putting out the fire. The two turtles and Nobody watch the scene from the rooftops, satisfied with their effort to stop Jencko.

"Well, that's that," Raph speaks, turning to them.

"I think maybe we've done some real good here today," Nobody says as they see Jencko getting arrested. "Without Jencko, those kids stand a real chance at a better life."

"I'd still like to know who hooked Jencko up with that mini arsenal," Leo wonders.

"So do I," Nobody agrees as Mikey and Donnie come out from the door. Mikey is still wearing his disguise.

"Mikey, you can lose the dress now," Raph tells him.

"Why? Do I look fat in this? Amy made it. Tell the truth now. I can take it," he answers.

"I'm just glad Mikey stopped referring to me as his husband," Donnie speaks and looks around. "Hey, where is Lia, anyway?"

"Down there," Nobody points to the street and they look to see Amy talking to a police officer. She was giving her statement. She looked...upset, almost. Now that Donnie thought about it, Amy hadn't said much all day. He glances at Leo, who's looking down at Amy with narrowed eyes. He knew what it was now. That fight...

"And you say that he was going to threaten the witness against him?" The police officer asks her and she nods.

"Yes, I saw him myself. You should probably charge him with witness tampering and ordering a break-in. Also, illegal possession of a weapon," she explains.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You know your stuff," he remarks and she nods before glancing up at the rooftops, glaring at Leo. He glares back and she turns back to the police officer, signaling the others to go home.

"No way are we leaving without her alone," Donnie replies, shaking his head.

"If that's what she wants us to do, who are we to not follow her word?" Leo walks away angrily, but the others stay to wait for Amy.

* * *

In a limo, the news is playing on the TV. "Good evening. In a Channel 3 exclusive tonight, the leader of a new street gang, the Turks, has been convicted of attempted murder as well as several counts of possession of illegal arms, witness tampering, and ordering a break-in due to a anonymous key witness. The key testimony of one brave citizen was said to be instrumental in the jury's decision. In other news, a gala tonight-"

The limo is revealed to be Hun's and he switches over to call Fang. "Yes, Master Hun?"

"Scratch Jencko and his Turks offer a list of possible recruits. And see if you can retrieve any of the hardware we sold that punk. Seems a shame to waste it," he orders and he stops in front of the Oruko Saki Memorial Library. The door is opened and Hun steps out. Tonight was the grand opening. Jared and Karai step into the room, wearing their formal wear. The press take pictures as they step to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming to this dedication of the new Oruko Saki Memorial Library, one final gift from our late father to the city that he loved," Jared says, gesturing to something covered. It's revealed to be a statue of Oruko Saki himself and they clap.

"It is a great honor to dedicate our lives to carrying on our father's humanitarian efforts. Even though he is gone, taken from us too soon," Karai saddens and the press notice this, stopping what they're doing.

In their office, the two walk in and shut the door.

"Lovely party, Karai and Jared," they're on guard immediately and Hun is sitting in the chair.

"Hun, we are surprised you made it to this dedication," Karai greets as she sits down on the desk.

"Though we suppose our father would be pleased," Jared finishes. Hun stands up.

"Explain something to me, Karai and Jared," he starts, "You two do all of this in the name of the Shredder. He was an alien slug. How could you have known that and still serve him?"

"The Shredder gave us a life," Karai tells him.

"He was our father," Jared continues.

"And we vow in his name that we will hunt down those who destroyed him and make them pay with their lives!"


	90. All Hallows Thieves

**Angel: I'm a graduate! Yay! And I totally forgot to update yesterday, so sorry, I had to start packing my things and then I didn't feel like doing anything else. Forgive meee!**

 **Raph's POV**

 _Halloween in New York City. One of my favorite times of the year. And our first one with our sister. A day where no matter how odd, how freaky or scary you might be, you fit in with everybody else. A woman opens up the door to three little kids. "Trick or treat," they hold out their bags. A day when girls and boys all over the city dresses their favorite monsters and heroes and get free candy. They get their candy from the lady._

 _A day when even a teenage mutant ninja turtle can walk around in the open. Of course, some Halloweens are filled with more tricks than treats. A gargoyle looms over the three kids and they scream. As more of them fly over the city, my sibs and I run out of the hotel. Maybe this year we should have stayed home and rented scary movies._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

At 2nd Time Around, a man clad in black has entered April's shop. He looks around curiously. "Looking for anything special today?" She asks.

"Actually yes, my dear. I am very interested in that statue behind you," he explains, spotting a rather grotesque, six-armed bronze statue. "Very interested."

"I'm glad someone is," She takes it off the shelf, "I guess I shouldn't say that. Quite the saleswoman, aren't I? Truth is, it's been sitting here a while." She hands it to him.

"Yes well, sometimes it takes a keen eye to appreciate a thing of such uncommon beauty. Oh, um, but I fear I left my wallet at the hotel," he hands the statue back to her. "Please, can you hold it for me?"

"Sure," she answers, looking at it.

"Thank you, for I must be the one to possess it." As the man walks off, an alarm sounds. "W-What is that? What the?"

April gives a surprised look and sees the button under the counter. "Oh, sorry about that," she shuts off the alarm. "The alarm keeps going off for no reason," she explains.

He looks slightly agitated. "I bid adieu to you, madam," he departs. A buff man is standing outside a car. He places a hand on his shoulder. "Well, Hadji, after many years of searching, I can hardly believe I finally found the idol."

They stroll down the streets of New York. "So, what's our plan, boss?" The sidekick asks.

"Timing is very important, Hadji. Today is Halloween, the day the Earth is closest to the spirit world." He purposely bumps into a man. "Oops, pardon me, good sir." The man leaves and Hadji looks closer, seeing the man's wallet in his boss's hand behind his back.

"You are masterful, boss," he comments and they continue walking. "Will we use that money to buy the idol?"

"Of course not, my dear companion," his boss answers, "It must be stolen. For I am not the King of Thieves? Come, Hadji, we must find some local talent to help us with our little scheme." He laughs evilly.

* * *

Later that night, at April's place, the turtles and Amy are carving pumpkins. Well, Leo wasn't. He's busy training. Amy is wearing a witch outfit with long blue hair (a wig). She wears a pointy cyan hat with orange highlights and is cloaked in a long blue cape along with a orange belt, with the sleeves ripped to give it a scary effect. She also wears black-and-white striped socks and blue heels. She also has a torch red glove on her left hand. Mikey stabs his kunai into his pumpkin and spins it around, cutting off the top. Donnie uses a laser pointer on his to make the mouth. Raph slices the top clean off with his sai, spinning it around in his hand. He stabs the pumpkin with his weapons, giving it a sloppy result, not that he minded. Amy sighs as she cuts slowly, glancing at Leo sadly.

April comes out of her room in a black cat costume, with a mask and tail. "Well guys? What do you think?" The turtles look in surprise, except Leo.

"Wow," Raph murmurs.

"Cool!" Mikey calls out.

"Looking good," Donnie comments and April turns to Amy, who hasn't looked up yet.

"Amy? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's just fine," Amy says sadly, her heart not in the pumpkin carving. "You look great, April..."

"...Man, I just love Halloween," Mikey speaks, wanting to break the tension. "It's the one day where a turtle can walk around and just be a turtle. And it's our first Halloween with Amy! How cool is that?"

"I just can't believe she actually dressed up as a witch. You'd think she'd dress up as...an ice princess," Raph comments, smirking. Amy looks up and glares a little.

"Stop calling me that! I made this myself, thank you very much! And I just think that in my time with you guys, I've worn enough things made from my breath," she points to her mouth, giggling and Raph smiles a little, a little proud that he cheered her up.

"Where's the broom?" Mikey jokes and the three laugh, Amy rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha. So hilarious," she deadpans.

"And why do you have the glove?" Donnie asks curiously. "It doesn't match with anything else."

"To show that I'm fierce," she replies, adjusting her glove. There's a knock on the door and April answers it to see Casey.

"Hi Casey," she greets.

"Yo, I'm digging the Halloween Dutch, April," he tells her, smirking and Casey leans in, seeing Amy.

"Why aren't you wearing the ice princess costume this year?" He questions teasingly and he gets a snowball to the face, making the others laugh.

"Casey, I thought we were both gonna wear costumes to the party. The girls are already waiting on us," April places her hands on her hips.

"That is his costume," Mikey points out.

"Everyday is Halloween for Casey Jones," Raph chuckles and the others laugh.

"Very funny, coming from a couple of green guys who wear masks every day of the year," he retorts and they stay silent. "Come on, April, let's go." Mikey turns to Raph, who shrugs. "And Amy, do me a favor...don't eat too much candy like you did last year. You were sick for a week."

"Casey, I'm not a baby!" She whines as the others laugh.

"And don't let trick or treat for too long, she still has a curfew."

"No I don't, I live in the sewers!" She shouts, crossing her arms, the others trying to contain their laughter.

"And don't let her talk to strangers," he warns.

"Alright, we get the point Casey, _get out get out get out!_ " She yells, fuming.

"But-"

" **LEAVE,** " she threatens deeply, pointing to the door.

"Mommy," he does as he's told.

"Uh, Happy Halloween, guys," April says nervously, closing the door behind her. The others spew out their laughter and Amy huffs, crossing her arms.

"You guys are MEAN!" She exclaims.

"If we weren't, we wouldn't be your brothers," Donnie points out.

"Guys, check it out," Mikey ties a blue mask to his Jack-o-Lantern, holding it up. "A Leo o Lantern."

"Huh, you got his charming smile down right," Leo puts away his swords, not amused. They hear April's alarm go off from downstairs and they cover their ears. Leo looks towards the stairs and turns to Donnie.

"Don, I thought you fixed the alarm in April's shop," he says.

"Yeah, he fixed it too good. Now it goes off all the time," Raph tells him.

"April and Casey probably set it off by accident," Donnie dismisses, "Mikey, come on, it's your turn."

"Alright, keep your shell on," Mikey stands up, "I'm going, but later, I get first dibs on bobbin' for apples." He laughs and slides down the stairs. "Whoo-hoo!"

Amy rolls her eyes. When Mikey gets to the darkened shop, he finds three costumed figures searching the shelves. And they're clearly not looking for candy! One with a Jack-o-Lantern mask, one is a werewolf, and the last one is a witch. The werewolf smashes antiques with his bat and jumps over the counter to Mikey. The turtle girly screams.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! The turtles and Amy take a stance)_

Mikey looks in surprise as the costumed thugs come closer. "Aren't you guys a little old for trick or treat?" He asks and the werewolf swings his bat. Mikey uses his arm to dodge it and he kicks the thug back. "Tsk, tsk," he spins the bat. "Certainly aren't pros." He makes kung fu noises at the other two and he throws the bat. The witch tries to hit him with a lamp, but Mikey kicks the thug back. "Clumsy and untrained," he sweeps his hands. "And I give you a D on your Halloween costumes. Amy's witch costume is way better!"

He makes more noises and one of the thugs throws the bat into the bicycle hanging from the ceiling, causing it to fall on top of Mikey's head. The others hear the commotion from upstairs. "Michelangelo, are you alright?" Leo calls out. Mikey rubs his head and a thug takes the statue from the shelf. The others glance at each other as they don't hear Mikey respond. They start to head downstairs, just as two of the thugs escape with the statue. Leo is down first, seeing them leave. One of them groans, sitting up.

The others help Mikey up. "You okay, Mikey?" Raph asks.

"Yeah, never better. I think they grabbed something, then they got away," he explains.

"Not all of them!" Leo grabs the thug. "What are you after?!"

"Nothin', freak!" The thug answers and Leo throws him into the wall. He pulls out his swords and slices at his face. The others look in shock at this, but the mask falls into shreds. Leo puts his swords away and grabs him again. "I'll ask you again! **What are you after**?!"

"S-s-six armed statute! We're supposed to grab it for this guy at the Blue Star Hotel! 5th floor! That's all I know! I swear!" He protests.

Leo turns to the others. "Let's move. Looks like we have some of April's property to collect."

* * *

At the Blue Star Hotel, there's a knock at the door. The King of Thieves turns to see the two thugs. They take off their masks to reveal bruises on their faces. Hadji and the King look in surprise.

"What happened to you?" The King questions.

"Some kind of security guard or something in a frog costume," he pulls out the statue, "but we got the statue."

He takes it, overjoyed. "Excellent. Excellent. The thieving God Idol. I've awaited years for this moment, to finally fulfill my destiny as the direct descendant of the King of Thieves!"

* * *

The turtles and Amy casually walk down the streets, which the mutant reptiles can do since most pedestrians are in costume.

"It doesn't make any sense," Donnie ponders," Why would someone just steal a statue from April's shop and nothing else?"

"What doesn't make any sense is why we stopped for caramel apples!" Leo retorts, Raph and Mikey holding caramel apples.

"That one's easy, Leo. Cause it's Halloween!" Raph replies with a smile.

"Yeah. Do you think we have time for some trick-or-treating?" Mikey asks happily.

Leo sighs, "No. Try to focus. We can't just let a bunch of thugs break into April's and steal. We have to get that statue back!"

"Well, that doesn't seem to stop ice princess from celebrating today," Raph jerks a thumb behind him and they look to see Amy trailing behind, gathering candy from an old lady. Leo narrows his eyes as she nods to the lady.

"Yo, cool costumes," a kid tells them in a Silver Sentry costume.

"Thanks, you too," Mikey laughs and Amy catches up with them. "What'd you get?"

"Chocolate bar," Amy licks her lips and Leo crosses his arms.

"Amelia, we're supposed to be getting April's statue back. We don't have time for this. Pick up the pace."

Amy glares at him in disbelief. "...Leo, it's Halloween. Excuse me for wanting to have a little fun."

"What would your grandmother say about you slacking off?"

He suddenly gets slapped, to the others' shock. Amy has a hardened look as Leo turns to her, not fazed by it all.

"Halloween was her favorite holiday. Every year, she'd dress us up in handmade costumes. She'd buy a ton of candy for the kids and she'd take me out to whoever had the best candy, and then we'd get sick whenever we were finished with all of it. And when my parents were gone, she still had the strength to celebrate with me! You know how hard it is for me to celebrate my first Halloween without her?! You don't get to speak of Grandmamma like that...ever again," she shakes her head and pushes past him, walking in front.

Raph groans, "Gotta love Halloween."

"Nice going, Leo," Donnie deadpans.

* * *

They arrive at the hotel with intentions of paying the man behind the robbery a visit. Donnie stops at a door and waits for the others. "This should be it." He knocks on the door and they place their hands on their weapons, ready to fight. But an elderly lady answers the door.

"Oh, how cute. Say Trick or Treat."

"Trick or Treat!" Everyone except Leo says, who gives a glare to Donnie. The genius turtle smiles sheepishly at his mistake. She gives them some candy.

"Awesome! Choco plenties, these are my favorite. We have to keep doing this," Mikey says happily.

"Remember when Master Splinter used to take us trick-or-treating?" Raph reminisces, Donnie nodding.

"Definitely. It was the best day of the year. We'd get enough candy to last for months."

Raph chuckles, "Except for Mikey. He'd eat all his the next day and then get sick like ice princess did!" Raph makes gagging noises and laughs.

"Guys, we're in the middle of doing something here, remember? The statue?" Leo presses.

"Right. Uh, sorry. Next door," Donnie apologizes and they go over to the right door. Donnie is about to knock when Leo stops him. He shakes his head and jerks his thumb to himself, winking. Leo promptly kicks open the door.

Inside the room, the King of Thieves is now in an arcane robe making strange incantations before the six-armed statue. Hadji sees the intruders. "Uh, hey boss?" He pulls out a knife. "Boss?" Leo throws his sword, making Hadji drop the knife. The King of Thieves turns to them.

"What kind of creatures are these?" He wonders. "And a witch? So unoriginal."

"I can assure you, boys, I'm the real deal," Amy growls, clenching her glowing blue fists.

"Hand over the statue! It doesn't belong to you!" Leo demands.

He turns to the statue before turning back to them. "I know. I took it. For you see, I am the King of Thieves!"

They look in disbelief and confusion. "Oooookaaay?" Donnie replies.

"More like the King of tacky bling," Mikey comments.

"Okay, that name could not be any more lame," Amy deadpans. The King finishes his spell and opens a rift in the air. Before they have time to stop him, numerous winged gremlins shoot out and begin to attack them.

As the demonic creatures attack them, the King of Thieves laughs.

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Splinter breaks the logo behind him, taking a stance)_

The gremlins are starting to become an annoyance than a threat. The ninjas battle the gremlins, but the distraction has allowed the King and Hadji to take the statue and make their escape. "Quietly, Hadji, follow me. My army of little thieves will take care of these intruders."

The rift continues to emit more gremlins and they are quickly getting outnumbered. Leo throws a vase at one and they fly towards him. "We need to get out of here," He jumps and cuts through a flimsy wall. They crash through the wall and one of the guests looks down at them.

"Sorry, cheap hotel. Uh, Happy Halloween!" Donnie calls out as they run off. The rift opens up to outside, the creatures terrorizing the citizens and kids.

"Yes, my little thieves, steal everything you can!" The King of Thieves demands, the creatures flying down and steal from jewelry shops, electronic stores, and more. The turtles and Amy burst out of the hotel, seeing the chaos. One of them lies down a pile of jewelry near the King of Thieves and Hadji.

"There they are, come on!" Leo yells, chasing after them. Hadji notices.

"Those creatures and that girl, they're still following us, boss."

The King holds out the statue. "Nothing to worry about, Hadji. The power of the idol is more than enough to deal with them." They start running towards an alleyway, the turtles and Amy following after them. The King places the idol down and begins another spell. "I will summon the thievery god himself!" He kneels down and holds his arms out to the idol, the turtles and Amy seeing this.

"Arise, Temptonus! Arise, Temptonus! Arise and save your loyal servant in the King of Thieves!" To their shock, the Thieving God Idol grows into a giant, living stone beast!

"Oh man, I hate magic," Raph complains.

"Arise, arise!"

"That's April's statue? You think she'd have been asking more money for it," Donnie comments.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't know," Amy replies. "If she did, she definitely would've gotten rid of it."

"Magnificent. Mighty Temptonus, protector of thieves, crush them!" The King orders, pointing to the five.

He leaps towards them, the ground getting cracks when he lands due to his size.

"Well, like they say, the freaks come out at night," Mikey spins his nunchucks.

"Well I'm all for putting 'em back to bed," they charge towards the beast and he raises his arms above them. They fight the monster, allowing the King and Hadji to escape yet again.

"Hadji, let's go."

"Right behind you, boss."

The two thieves make it to the streets, where the gremlins begin to pile loot up at their feet. The King picks up a handful in satisfaction. The gremlins just stand there. "What are you standing there for? Now steal something for me!" They laugh and do as they're told.

The turtles and Amy are thrown into the wall. "How many arms does one monster need?" Mikey asks, rubbing his head. Amy throws an ice blast using her sword, but it breaks when it touches the idol. She looks in shock and Raph growls.

"He's boxing us in, we need more room to maneuver!" Leo says, Raph looking at a fire escape next to the idol.

"Hey...guys, follow my lead...well, except ice princess. She can fly," he tells them and the idol charges, but Raph runs and jumps away from a punch, jumping on an arm and landing on the fire escape. He climbs up the ladder, the turtles following his example. Amy flies over the idol, only for the beast to grab her by the foot. She yelps in surprise, struggling.

"Ames!" Leo shouts, throwing a shuriken at the idol's eye and he lets go of Amy. Leo grabs her by the hands and pulls her up. "Go, go!" He holds Amy as he climbs with the others. The idol climbs up the wall of the building.

The pile of stolen treasures grows ever larger as the gremlins loot New York City. The King laughs evilly as he holds his treasure. "Excellent, yes! More, bring me more!"

The idol gets onto the rooftop, seeing no turtles or Amy. He pulls out some pipes and Raph comes out of nowhere, charging first. The idol uses the poles to knock him into the wall. Leo and Donnie are next, but they get knocked down too. He growls and Amy yells, charging in the air. He throws a pole at her and she goes down as well. Mikey runs up from behind. "Hey ugly!"

Mikey throws a nunchuck at its face and the beast growls. "Oops." The beast smacks him away and charges towards him.

"Mikey, get up!" Donnie shouts, but Mikey has been knocked senseless. "Mikey!"

 _(1, 2, 3, 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leo makes an X with his swords)_

As Mikey is about to be squashed, Donnie tosses his bo staff into the feet of the idol, tripping him and sending him sprawling over the edge of the building. It falls to the pavement below and Mikey looks down as there's a thud.

"Mikey, you okay?" Donnie rushes over to him.

"Now there's one pot hole I wouldn't want to hit on the Shell Cycle," Raph comments as there's a hole in the road, leading to the subway platform. They make it down and look down to see rubble. They jump down and Donnie pulls out his staff.

"Yoohoo, little boy blue!" Mikey calls out and a subway train approaches. It speeds past them, hair and masks flying. Amy fixes her wig.

"If I knew we'd be going to the subway, I would've just dyed my hair blue for the night," she deadpans, blowing her hair out of her face. She sweeps her hair under the wig.

"You think the fall took care of him?" Raph questions as Donnie pokes the rubble, Amy helping him. The idol opens his eye from the rubble.

"I don't know," Donnie answers and the idol rises out of the rubble.

"Look out!" Leo warns as Donnie and Amy are knocked off him. He has a missing arm.

"I'll take that as a no," Raph speaks as they back away.

"We can do this! Fight in tandem, move fast. Get in, get out. Don't let him grab you," Leo orders. They back away as he tries to stomp them and Mikey jumps up to kick it. It crashes against a pole and he growls. A train horn is heard from the tunnel and Leo looks to see the train coming. "Keep pushing it back!" Donnie lunges using his staff, kicking it twice. Mikey jumps using Donnie's shell, spinning and kicking it back. Amy lunges forward and dangles from his arm, but she spins around and kicks him back. He's almost close to falling. The idol cringes as he hears the train. Leo takes one last swing, but the idol grabs his weapons and throws him onto the ceiling. Raph manages to pick up the arm that was broken off. Leo gets down from the ceiling, severing all of the left limbs.

Raph attacks, knocking off the idol's head with its own limb. Leo and Amy kick the idol back, and the body staggers a bit before it falls off the platform right in the path of the train. Raph staggers in front of the train. "I got you!" Leo grabs him and helps him to the others, tripping. They land on the ground.

"Subway train one, large ugly monster zero," Raph declares, Leo nodding. The limbs glow red before disappearing, along with the smashed body. On the streets, the rift disappears, along with the gremlins.

"No! No, impossible! I am the King of Thieves!" They get grabbed by the police. "The King of Thieves, I say!"

"How to make your acquaintance, your majesty."

"Your chariot awaits, your Lordships, sir."

"Gremlins, six-armed monsters? I don't know what to put in my report," one officer says, puzzled.

"Well, all I know is we caught these two guys looting the block. That's good enough for me," he waves to the turtles and Amy. "Thanks for all your help. Why don't you kids run along and have fun with your trick-or-treating?"

"Uh...okay," Raph comments.

"Candy, here I come!" Mikey happily obliges the order, walking away with the others.

"Nice kids."

"Yeah. Strange costumes, though."


	91. Samurai Tourist

**Usagi's POV**

 _The paths we walk in life are different for each of us. A man sweeps in front of his shop. "Good morning, chief," Gen greets him, strolling past him. He dismisses it and goes back to his work. Some walk the land without a care in the world while some choose to take on burdens that would crush the spirits of most. A man screams as Gen walks into the park. He smells something and sees pretzels. The land cares little of which path you choose._

 _Gen walks towards the stand. But its inhabitants are another matter entirely. Gen sniffs the snack happily. "Merchant, how much are you asking for these tantalizing delicacies?" The vendor runs away in fear. Clearly, this is not our land. Gennosuke and I came to visit old friends, but I fear now that our presence has done more harm than good. A man on his bike crashes into his car as he sees my friend walking off with the snacks._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the lair, Leo is blindfolded, candles swinging in front of him. He pulls out his swords, the others watching as he trains vigorously. Well, except Amy. She's reading her favorite book. The couple were still mad at each other.

"I'm telling ya, Leo's going mental," Raph insists.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You guys are always training. So Leo's training more. So what?" Casey dismisses, eating a bag of chips.

"The big deal is that every chance he gets, he's snapping on me," Amy mutters bitterly, angrily flipping a page from her book.

"I'd be training too, but you know, it's new comic book day," Mikey speaks, the others staring at him. "What?"

"Raph's right, Casey. Leo's gotten really intense. Ever since our final showdown with the Shredder, he just seems so...angry," Donnie explains.

"I'm just sayin', someone's got to do something or I'm gonna have to give Leo some therapy, butt-kicking therapy," Raph threatens, clenching his fist. They turn to Amy, who looks at them.

"Oh shell no. After all that's happened every since that day, I'd rather not talk to him. We'll just end up in another fight," she replies in defense.

"But you guys have been together for more than a year. You've never even had a fight until now. You're his girlfriend," Donnie speaks.

"Not anymore," Amy stands up and walks away. "We broke up." They give a surprised look at that, glancing at each other.

"Oh, I think maybe Raph's just jealous. Leo's stealing your thunder," Casey teases.

"Maybe you need your butt kicked too, bonehead," Raph crosses his arms.

"I think all of you should just lay off the guy. I mean, it can't be fun, always being the responsible one and we're the only ones who really benefit. Raph's free not to think cuz Leo does all the thinking for him. Don's free to dream, sis is free to rebel against him...most of the time, and I'm free to take it easy. All cuz Leonardo is busy being responsible enough for all of us," Mikey explains.

Leo throws his sword, piercing three candles before it embeds into something. Raph growls. "My...my bag! That is it! You've had it, psycho boy!" The others hold him back. "You hear me?!" Leo walks away to his sword, ignoring Raph. Splinter stands up from the open door of his room.

"Raphael, enough. Calm yourself and listen. We are about to receive guests," he tells him. Leo blows away the candles. "Amelia! Come."

Amy does as she's told, reluctantly, she might add. A green rift rises from the water, Usagi stepping out from it. He bows.

"My friends."

"Usagi!" Donnie and Mikey exclaim, running to him.

"Welcome, friend," Splinter greets as Leo puts his sword away.

"Usagi," Leo says, almost in his regular voice.

"It's good to see you again, Usagi," Amy replies with a sad smile. Gen comes out as well.

"Greetings, turtles and Amelia," he snorts.

"And Gen," Raph sarcastically crosses his arms, "Great."

"You're in luck, I've decided to give you another chance to impress me with this world of yours," the two visitors step up to Splinter and Leo.

"You honor us with your presence, Miyamoto Usagi," Splinter bows.

"Thank you, sensei. After witnessing your holiday festivities, I decided that I should like to see more of your world," Usagi explains.

"You traveled through the Battle Nexus?" Leo questions.

"No, Leonardo-san. An old friend aided me with the ritual so that we could come directly to this world," he tells him. Amy walks up to Usagi and bows.

"That's great, Usagi," she replies.

"And what a honor to see you again, Amelia-san. You look like you haven't aged a day. Leonardo is very lucky to have you."

She laughs, "Aw, thank you, but...Leo and I aren't together anymore."

"What?!" Both Leo and Usagi are surprised at this news. Gen walks up to Casey.

"Good to see you again, Saru-can. Now, let's find something to eat," he walks away, to Casey's confusion.

"What'd he call me?" Casey questions Donnie.

"Uh," Donnie looks nervous, "A monkey."

"Okay, I think I'll catch up with you guys later," Casey storms off, Leo and Amy arguing in front of Usagi, who looks a little uncomfortable.

"You never told me we were breaking up!"

"You never ASKED me!"

"Who asks that kind of question?!"

"I don't have to tell you **ANYTHING**!"

"You can't just do this!"

"Watch me," Amy threatens, taking her jacket and walking away. "And you can move all my things back!"

Leo growls and Usagi cringes.

* * *

They're now showing their friends the city. "So, how do you like the Tortuga Brothers Big Apple tour so far?" Mikey asks their two friends, who are wearing sunglasses.

"Your city is quite...impressive," Usagi comments.

"It's so big, so shiny. And those buildings, that's a lot of torches," Gen looks towards the city in awe.

"Psh, tourists," Raph dismisses.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet," Mikey walks over to them, "If you wanna experience New York, I've got two words for you: hot dogs," he looks down at a hot dog stand. They look towards Amy, who sighs. She climbs down the fire escape and buys the rest of the hot dogs.

Gen tries it and smiles, burping. "Mm."

"Ew!" Amy mutters. Usagi tries it next.

"I'm sorry, Michelangelo, tell me again what this is made of?"

* * *

They look out towards the Statue of Liberty, Leo crossing his arms. They give a blank look as Mikey looks at a Silver Sentry comic. Outside a baseball stadium, they hear a game and Raph mimics the batter, to Gen's confusion. He pulls out his sword and the others stop him. At a subway station grate, Usagi and Gen watch the train move in interest. They go to Times Square, Amy pointing out all of the shops and restaurants that she's visited with her grandmother when she was a girl.

Later, Leo stands by himself at the edge of the rooftop, thinking over what Amy had said to him. He growls, clenching his fists. _How can she just say that out of the blue?! And in front of Usagi! She has no right to do this..._

 _Right?_

The others jump onto the rooftop. "Truly amazing," Usagi says in awe.

"Now this is a city. So much life, so much food, so much money," Gen ponders.

"Not too shabby, huh? That's why they call it the greatest city on Earth," Mikey brags.

"Really?" Usagi asks.

"Well, our Earth anyway," Donnie corrects.

"As wonderful as this world is, it makes me long for the open fields and simple pleasures of our world. Eh, Gennosuke?" Usagi places a hand on his friend's shoulder, but he's too busy thinking about his opportunities. "Gen?"

"Hmm."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a darkened alley of the Big Apple, another portal opens and a stout figure emerges. He's in a cloak and he opens up a scroll, Lord Hebi appearing on it! "Ah, Kojima, have you found them?"

He snorts, "I am working on it, Lord Hebi. I have tracked the bounty hunter and the Ronin through the Wizard's portal. They will lead me right to the kame ninja and his girlfriend, the ones named Leonardo and Amelia."

"Excellent. The answer to Shaquille does not disappoint. I have only one request. When you find them and destroy all four of them, make sure it's very slow and very painful."

He closes the scroll and runs away.

* * *

In the early morning, Leo arises to begin his training. He stops and looks to the side, seeing another room. He peeks in and sees Amy sleeping, her face stained with tears. Leo walks in, stepping closer and brushing her bangs out of her face slowly. She makes no gesture that she felt it. He bends down and kisses her forehead, leaving a rose on her table. He runs out and jumps down, grabbing a rope. He uses it to land safely, pulling out his swords.

"I can't believe she dumped me!" He mutters bitterly.

"The sharpest blade in all the lands is useless in untrained hands," he turns to see Usagi sitting down. "But I wonder what they say of overtrained hands."

"Usagi," he puts away his swords, "I didn't think anyone would be awake so early after last night."

"I wanted to speak with you alone, Leonardo-san. Your eyes betray you. They show me the oppressive burden you have chosen to shoulder," he explains. "And I also wanted to speak with you about what happened with Amelia when we arrived."

"Someone has to carry it. I'm sorry you had to see that, Usagi. It was a surprise to me too."

Usagi raises a wary eyebrow at him. "Up for some sparring?"

The Ronin stands up and pulls out his sword.

The two spar in the living room. "My family needed me, Ames needed me." Usagi rolls. "I couldn't save them," they block swords. "I was useless," Leo rolls away and they clash swords. "I wasn't good enough." They both jump up in the air.

"I understand your fear and anger in this, Leonardo-san," they jump down and clash swords again. "My own master was cut down in battle. Right by my side." He stands up. "It was my duty to protect him. I too failed."

"Usagi, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," Leo stands up.

"Failure, fear. In the lives we lead, these things are inevitable," he spins his sword slowly, putting it away. "How we deal with them, that is the true test of our character," he places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I know, but...it's just that I-"

"Hey!" They look up to see Mikey. "Gen's gone!"

They look to each other, wondering where he was.

* * *

On the streets above, Gen is bolding walking down the sidewalk, completely unconcerned with who might see him. A huge man with a pit bull approaches, terrified by the sight of the rhino. He picks up his whimpering dog, shaking.

Undaunted, Gen compliments, "I like your style, friend." The man runs away screaming in terror, holding his dog.

The turtles and Usagi search for the gluttonous bounty hunter. Amy was searching by flight, mostly to avoid Leo's accusations. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm stumped. We've searched the whole city. Where can Gen be?" Raph comments and they stop.

"He could be in trouble," Mikey suggests in slight worry.

"Gennosuke has his...flaws, but I'm confident he can take care of himself should he run into trouble," Usagi explains.

"Gen can't just go wandering the streets, especially in broad daylight!" Donnie speaks, "This is why we showed you the city at night."

"You see, creatures like us, we're not the norm on this world," Leo says. Raph looks over the edge.

"Well, for a six foot tall rhino, he sure ain't easy to find," he mutters.

"Yeah, and even if we find him, how are we gonna pull him out without us being seen?" Donnie points out.

"Time to call in reinforcements. Don, we need Casey down here now. I don't think Amy can find him by herself," Leo orders.

"You know he's asleep. Raph, you call," Donnie hands Casey his Shell Cell, since he did not want to deal with a complaining Casey, or worse. Usagi turns to Mikey.

"How do you track anything in this city of stone?" He wonders.

"If Gen's down there, we should know pretty soon. You know, from the screams, the sirens."

Kojima jumps down from a rooftop, landing in an alleyway. He hides, peeking out at the city and the people walking to work. He sniffs the air. "Ah, the bounty hunter. He is close." He hears a scream and sniffs.

The turtles and Usagi hear the scream as well.

"See? Just follow the screams," Mikey replies.

Donnie gets a call from his phone and answers it. "What is it, Lia?"

"I found Gen. And it's not pretty."

A woman runs away from a store, Gen following her. "Hey, wait. I said I had plenty of gold." He's wearing a yellow shirt, dark pants, and has weapons around his shoulder. He covers his eyes as someone takes his picture. A shocked crowd forms around the visitor, who is confused by all the attention. A police officer pushes past them.

"Hey, you in the costume. Freeze!" He points a gun at the rhino.

The turtles and Usagi run up to Amy, who points down. "He's down there. If I fly out of the blue, they'll think I'm like him."

"Hands in the air!" The officer demands and Gen picks something out of his teeth.

"What are you supposed to be, little one? One of the Shogun's soldiers?" He laughs, amused.

"I said hands in the air! Do it now!"

Unfortunately, Gen has no intention of surrendering. "Sorry, I don't feel like playing these games."

"Oh shell!" Donnie exclaims, a hand on his cheek.

"Should we intervene?" Usagi asks.

Leo sees someone approaching the crowd. "Hang on, there's Casey. Amelia, go down there and help him."

Amy huffs and jumps down the roof, running up to the crowd. Casey isn't happy with the situation. "Oh, crud."

"Last chance, get down on the ground!" The officer orders.

"Heeelp! Heeelp!" The officer looks towards the alley, where Mikey and Raph are. Raph throws a trash can at the wall. "Ahh, help! An ugly short guy's attacking me! He's really, really ugly! HELP!"

"You are such a mutant," Raph deadpans. Mikey laughs and climbs up the ladder to the roof, screaming.

"Ahh! Help!" The officer runs towards the alley, giving Casey and Amy time to take Gen.

"Hey, uh, Jim. Time to go or we'll be late for that costume party...we're going to...in your costume," he calls out nervously and Amy facepalms.

"It's morning, who's gonna believe that?" She mutters.

"Listen, fellow, I don't know what you're prattling on about," he sniffs him. "Oh, Saru, it's you. I'm not done here. Go away."

"Hey, I am not a monkey. Now get on!" Casey puts the helmet on him.

"Gen, just please go with him, people are staring," Amy whispers. He does as he's told, grumbling. Amy climbs behind Gen, holding onto his shoulders. Kojima is hiding in a water tower, sniffing the air.

"Yes, I have your scent now, foolish one. And your allies as well."

"Casey and Lia got him!" Donnie replies in relief. "He'll meet us back at the lair, that was close."

Mikey appears at the ladder. "Disaster averted! Now, how about we get the shell out of here?"

"Come on, Mikey, I'm not exactly enjoying the view down here," Raph calls out.

"Oh right. Sorry, I-" Two sticks are thrown near the ladder, making it slip off. "Hey!"

"What the-" they start to fall, screaming. A man brushes his teeth, not hearing or noticing them. Mikey girly screams as he dangles from the ladder and Raph grabs his hand.

"Gotcha!"

"Apparently, reports of a rhino loose on the lower East side," the man is listening to the radio, Mikey and Raph trying to climb back up.

Kojima drops right down in the middle of the group, taking them off guard. "Who are you, stranger?" Usagi demands as the three pull out their weapons.

"Surely my reputation precedes me, Ronin," he removes his cloak and the others are surprised that he knows Usagi.

"Kojima! It can't be!" Usagi realizes.

"Miyamoto Usagi and the kame, Leonardo, I presume. I look forward to testing myself against you and your pink friend," he says. Raph jumps over the edge, Mikey following.

"Don't even think it, piggy."

He throws off his cape and throws three bags at them. "Look out!" Usagi warns.

"NO!" Leo shouts. The bags flare up and explode when they land. "Guys, the roof! Move!" A hope opens up in the roof and the two ninjas fall through.

"This will be easier than I expected," Kojima comments. The others stand up and he snorts. "And I was so looking forward to a challenge." Donnie turns to kick, but Kojima turns around and grabs his foot, throwing him to the edge.

"Don!" Leo yells, rushing over to him. He helps his brother up and glares at Kojima.

"Now, just the three of us. Don't worry, I'll find the bounty hunter and the girl later. They are on Lord Hebi's list as well as Lord Noriyuki," he explains.

"Hebi? He hired the Assassin's Guild?" Usagi questions in surprise.

"None other. You and your comrades have no chance against me."

"Oh yeah?"

He turns and snorts as he sees Amy standing on the edge. "How about now?"

"Amelia, no! Get out of here now!" Leo tells her.

"I'm DONE listening to you!" She yells in anger and she jumps down, Leo staying silent.

"Leonardo, Amelia, tread carefully. Kojima is a legend in my world. An assassin and weapons master without equal," Usagi warns.

"In your world, maybe!" Leo rushes towards the assassin, who throws down a smoke bomb. "Not in mine!" They slice, but he's not there. "Huh?" He jumps down behind them and they attack, following him.

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter is pacing while Casey and Gen are waiting on the others. "I don't get it. They should have been back by now."

"Hm, ninja hospitality. With any luck, they will return with food."

* * *

Kojima battles Leo, Amy, and Usagi. They continue to battle as they move along the edge of the roof, clashing swords with him. Leo trips and he blocks the assassin's foot. Kojima jumps and blocks swords with Leo again, turning to block Amy and Usagi. He throws one of Leo's swords away, Amy and Usagi trying to do the same with no success. They continue to battle intensely until Kojima blows some kind of powder in Leo's face, blinding him. He throws away Leo's sword and kicks him away, since Leo cannot see.

"Usagi, Ames, I can't see!" Kojima pulls him with a rope, one of his weapons turning into a mini scythe. He raises it over Leo, but Usagi and Amy cut off the rope, battling Kojima. They flip over the hole.

"Alright, Mikey," Raph lifts a piece of debris off his brother. "Rise and shine."

Mikey groans. "I love, ow, being a turtle. Ow!"

"You're lucky your shell is as thick as your head." He helps him up. "Come on, we gotta get back up there."

Leo wipes his eyes and Kojima rushes towards him. Usagi and Amy block him. "You will not have him, assassin!" Usagi declares.

"Over. My. Dead. Body!" Amy growls. Kojima pulls out his sword, running to them. They run to him and clash swords with him, Leo trying to get his eyesight back. They struggle to keep up a good fight with the assassin. Kojima throws their swords away, knocking the two back. Leo finally gets his vision back, seeing Kojima about to skewer Amy and Usagi.

"Kojima will remember you, Ronin and cryokinetic. Take comfort in that."

"NO!" Leo tackles him, grabbing his arms. " **YOU WILL LEAVE MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, AND MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE**!" He spins on the ground, kicking him, and Kojima lies down on the ground. His brothers appear and they surround him.

"Come, come. I am Kojima, greatest of all assassins! I-" Leo leaps in the air for a final attack and Kojima lies down in defeat. "Kojima..."

* * *

Gen and Usagi prepare to leave, the portal behind them.

"Oh, going so soon, Gen?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"I hate to leave, but there must be a fortune's bounty on this assassin's head," he bonks Kojima on the head. "I think I can convince Usagi to cut me in."

"Oh lord," Amy rolls her eyes and walks away. "I don't need to hear about this. I'm going to my room."

"Yeah, it's too bad."

"We'll miss you."

"Be sure to write."

"Perhaps I'll come back soon and see more of your world. I heard of a place. They call it Las Vegas. I would very much like to see it. Hmm." Donnie leans closer to Raph as he walks away.

"How about in a hundred or so years?"

Leo and Usagi walk down the ramp. "Thank you for visiting us, Usagi. It's always good to see you."

"Leonardo-san, you must let go of this pain you carry. These feelings of guilt. A true Bushido warrior accepts what he cannot change. Let Amelia help you," Usagi suggests.

"I am grateful for your concern, Usagi, but I will decide what I can and cannot change. And I can handle my relationships myself," he bows and turns away in anger. "I wish you a good journey, my friend."

Usagi looks in concern. "Thank you, Miyamoto Usagi. When I asked you to come, I hoped you could reach him since Amelia's efforts have been unsuccessful. But I fear my son is now traveling down a difficult path. A path it seems he must travel...alone," Splinter tells the Ronin.

"I wish you good luck, Master Splinter. Farewell, my friends." He walks through the portal with Kojima.

"So long, boys," Gen laughs and leaves.

Mikey screams. "Ahh, stop him! Don't let him go!"

"Mikey?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"What now, shell for brains?" Raph demands, unamused.

"My Silver Sentry comics! Gen, he...he took 'em! All of them! Noooo!" Mikey panics. Raph rolls his eyes.

"Relax, Lily can just get you some more," he dismisses, walking away.

"B-But those comics I got from Lily! If she finds out, she'll kill me! And she's away with Ann and Melina! Noooo!"


	92. The Ancient One

**Angel: Usually I don't update on weekends, but since this is my favorite episode and I know people wanted to read this so badly, I made an exception. Enjoy~ And about Leo's bracelet, I explained it in this chapter.**

 **Leo's POV**

 _A shooting star flies by. We've traveled thousands of miles, looking for an answer. I clash swords with a ghost. Only to wind up here. I jump away from my foes. Halfway across the world, in the middle of nowhere. Battling it out with four nasty creatures, more ghosts than men. I glare at them. But whose steel is all too real. Meanwhile, my traveling companions, Ames and some gross slob who attached himself to us like a bloated tick, don't do a thing to help out. He just sits there, grinning like a fool._

 _Leaving me to fight for all our lives. I've journeyed with Ames halfway across the world in search of answers, and instead, all I'm gonna get is my head chopped off._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the lair, Leo is arguing with Splinter as he spars with Amy. "I already told you, I'm fine."

"You are sure?"

"Nothing's the matter, sensei. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Mikey hears the argument, shaking his head as he reads his comic book.

"So much anger. The unopened bottle will burst when its internal pressure becomes too much to bear. For months now you have been brooding, surly, and stubborn."

"Yeah, right."

As the two ex-couple spar, Donnie glances down at Raph, who is pulling weights. He looks up at Donnie and they look towards the living room. Leo clashes swords with Amy.

"You have not been yourself. Amelia, harder!" Amy does as she's told. "You must release what festers within you." Amy jumps away. "Your family will help you, Leonardo. It is important that we be open with one another." Leo lunges towards Amy, blocking swords with her. He spins it out of her hand and throws it away. It lands behind her and she cringes, looking towards Leo.

"Open?! Okay. This katana lesson stinks! I mastered this years ago! **YEARS AGO**!"

Amy pants as she looks at him. She looks down at the seashell bracelet she gave him, giving a surprised look to see that he hasn't taken it off, even when she broke up with him. Splinter gives him a look and walks towards the sword, picking it up. "It is not the student's place to say when a lesson is learned!" He throws the sword at Amy, who catches it swiftly. She glances at Splinter, who nods. She lunges towards Leo and they clash swords, circling each other. "The student's place is to listen and learn."

Amy swings under Leo, who jumps. She swings again and he rolls away. He growls and lunges towards her again, the others coming in to watch the two spar. "Something tells me the cork's about to pop on that unopened bottle," Mikey comments.

"That hothead." Donnie and Mikey look at Raph. "I hate it when Leo reminds me of me."

Amy swings again, Leo ducking. They clash swords again. "I've already mastered this lesson! And yesterday's lesson! And the lesson before that!" Leo starts to become more angry. " **WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TEACH ME SOMETHING I DON'T ALREADY KNOW**?!" He knocks the sword out of Amy's hand and then cuts her cheek. She falls to the side, holding her cheek.

"Lia!" Donnie exclaims and the others rush over to her.

"Oh, my daughter," Splinter bends down to her.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asks as they help her up.

"Leo, what the shell is your problem?!" Raph demands angrily.

"Ames!" He pushes past his brothers. "Ames, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you," Amy looks up at him sadly, holding her bloody cheek. "I just...I just lost control." He looks down in shame.

* * *

Later that evening, a bandaged Amy sits next to Splinter. He cuts off the last of her bandage, since he was putting in new ones and senses someone at the door. "Sit down, my son."

Leo comes in and closes the door, kneeling in front of Splinter. Amy slowly opens her eyes. "Master, I...I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing. Listen. You were all badly wounded in our final confrontation with the Shredder. Your brothers, Amelia, and I have healed, but you have not." Leo closes his eyes in shame. "I have meditated long and hard on this matter, and now realize...that you are correct." His eyes open in surprise and Amy turns to look at him in confusion. "It is time for you to move on. It is time for you to study with a new sensei."

"But...but master, I don't want a new sensei," Leo protests. "I'm happy here with you." The others are listening in on the conversation from outside. "I know there's so much more that you can teach me."

"No, my son. It is as it must be." He stands up and walks towards the shelf, the two following him. "Now, there is but one master in all the world that I would entrust my children's well-being to. He is wise, honorable, and highly skilled. He is called the Ancient One and he was the sensei to my sensei," he looks at a picture of Yoshi. "Hamato Yoshi. You must make a pilgrimage. A pilgrimage halfway across the world. Amelia will go with you to make sure you progress."

Amy suddenly chokes on her water in shock and she swallows it. "What? But sensei, I don't think that's-"

"Come, let us prepare you for your journey."

* * *

Later that night, Leo and Amy sneak aboard a ship that heads out of the New York Harbor. Leo looks out the window in the cargo bay, glancing towards Amy, who's reading her book silently in the farthest corner away from him. "So...how about that moon, huh?"

"Leo, I only came on this trip because Splinter asked me to. Here's some rules. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and don't look at me for the entire trip. Okay?" Before Leo can say anything, she replies, "Good." She turns back to her book.

He sighs and looks back outside, looking at the city. The ship eventually arrives in Japan. "Japan..."

* * *

Amy and Leo continue their journey on foot, Amy wearing a pink cloak over her winter clothes with faux fur and a hoodie. She places the hoodie way over her head, looking down at her book. Leo is wearing a brown coat and hat. Through the snowy precipices, they walk in the blurry wind. Amy trips and falls. Leo is about to help her up, but she pushes him away and stands up, clutching her cloak as she walks ahead. Leo sighs and later, they walk through a notch. They come across two giant yeti warriors. They walk up to them and they bar their way with their huge swords.

"None shall pass." Leo glares at the two.

"Let us take this puny thing unless you, brother," one of them says.

"What is it that you seek?" The other asks.

"We seek the Ancient One," Leo tells them.

"You seek the Ancient One?" The first one replies.

"You funny looking little green man with his girlfriend. You not even old enough to be a man. You a child, an itty-bitty child," they laugh and Leo sneers, Amy not insulted by them one bit.

"Yes, poor itty-bitty poopy face." They laugh and Amy steps towards them.

"Can you please just-" One of them grabs her arm and lifts her up.

"Poor itty-bitty little girl," he throws her to the snow and Leo grows angry, drawing his swords.

"That's it! I didn't come all this way just to turn around and go home!" He attacks them, only to be kicked down.

"Looks like itty-bitty baby's going to cry," they laugh again and Leo grits his teeth, glancing towards Amy, who gets up with a groan. He snaps and lets out a mighty howl of rage. He charges again, but the yeti lifts his feet over him and stops on his shell. Leo struggles to get free.

"Yes, itty-bitty baby very, very cranky now," Leo is picked up by the yeti. "But it is time cranky baby put to bed." He's thrown into a snow-filled ditch, where he lies prone to defeat. The yetis laugh at him, only to get pelted with snowballs. They turn to see Amy.

"Leave him alone!" She shouts, but they don't do anything. One of them walks over to Leo and lifts him up to his feet, to Amy's surprise.

"Have you learned anything, little one? A warrior who attacks in anger..."

"Is a warrior who never wins." Leo puts away his swords. "That is the lesson."

"Go to that rock face until your shadow's in front of you. Walk on your shadow with eyes closed for seven paces. Open eyes and you will have reached the hidden man." They silently pick up their things and walk past the giants.

"And remember the lesson, itty-bitty poopy face," they both laugh and Amy rolls her eyes. Leo continues on through the wind and looks back to see the yetis gone.

"Well, nobody said it wasn't going to get weird," Leo comments, looking to see Amy already walking ahead. They soon discover that the snowy peaks give way to a beautiful land. Amy gasps as she looks at it. Leo and Amy walk down a mountain path. Soon, they go through a blistering desert landscape. Undaunted, Leo presses on, Amy holding her winter clothes on one arm. Soon enough, they pass a small fat man. They don't acknowledge him until he lets out a fart.

"Eww!" Amy covers her nose and Leo does the same in disgust. They turn around and see the man, who laughs.

"Nice one, eh?"

"Um, sir, could we ask you for some directions?" Leo questions, which sounds nasally since he's covering his nose. "We're trying to find our way to someone called the Ancient One."

"Ha! Ancient One, eh? Trust me, I know the way to that old windbag," he farts and Amy sticks out her tongue in disgust. "But it gonna cost you, monkey boy. You got yen? Gimme yen. You got dollars? Give me dollars."

"But we don't have any," Leo tells him in confusion.

"Gimme food, then."

"Uhh, but we don't have much food," Amy replies, shaking her head. He jumps and stands up.

"You got donuts?" He jumps to a rock tower next to him. "Gimme donuts. You got beef jerky? Gimme beef jerky," he jumps to behind them. "You got pork rinds? Give me pork rinds," he goes through Leo's bag.

"Sorry, but we don't have any of those things," Leo turns around to him. "Mostly, we have, uh, trail mix."

"You kumquat!" He criticizes, "Trail mixes for phonies! What else you got?"

"Uh..." Amy goes through her bag, "We have some...dried fruit, some peanut butter, uh...oh, how about some chocolate?"

"Chocolate?! Give me chocolate! Gimme, now!" He orders.

"Uh...okay," Leo answers and Amy holds out a piece to him.

"Ahhh," he takes it and wolfs it down. He licks his fingers. "You got more? Gimme!"

"Let's save it for later," Leo replies, "Are you sure you know the way to the Ancient One?"

The man farts in response and Amy gags. "All roads lead to the Ancient One, green monkey boy," they start following him, "But some roads are shorter than others," he farts again and Amy pinches her nose.

"Um, the path continues in this direction," Leo points straight.

"I said some roads are shorter than others. That means a shortcut, stupid. Capishe?" He farts again and Amy places a pin on her nose.

* * *

After a day of walking, they make camp and light a fire. Leo has his stuff put away, Amy sleeping far away from him, but not too far. The man picks his nose and farts once more.

"Man, you are unbelievable!" Leo exclaims in disbelief, disgusted by his manners.

"It's just air," he farts again, more disgusting than last time.

"Ugghh!" Leo groans, looking towards Amy who still has the pin on her nose. He gets up and walks towards her, seeing her shiver a bit. He places his coat over her and she smiles in her sleep. He glances down at the bracelet on his arm. Leo sits back down and he hears growling. "And that? What was that?"

The man picks his ear. "Ghost demons coming down the trail."

"Demon what?! What are you talking about?" Leo demands and he pulls out his swords, standing up. "Get ready. We may have to defend ourselves."

"Ha, don't be so tense, monkey turtle. If we don't bother them, they won't bother us. Remain silent and they will continue on their ghostly way," the man dismisses.

"Really?" Leo asks.

"Trust me," he smiles and Leo does as he's told, sitting down reluctantly. The ghosts begin to pass by...until the squat man passes gas again. They notice Leo and his companions, Leo glaring at the man. They begin to approach Amy menacingly, Leo clenching his fists. "Pah! It's just air."

"Tell that to them!" Leo retorts as he looks back at the ghosts about to attack Amy.

"Ames!" Leo jumps up, preparing for battle. He faces the ghosts, standing in front of Amy protectively. Leo charges while the man just sits there without a care. Leo battles them, moving away from Amy as she starts to wake up.

"Huh...?"

"Don't get up to help or anything," he calls out as he clashes swords with one. Amy rushes towards him, but the man stops her.

"Hmm, we will not," he denies.

"But-" Amy protests.

"Now, where'd you hide that chocolate?" He turns towards Leo's bag, since he knew that Amy and Leo packed the same things. Leo slides, catching himself with his swords. He turns towards the ghosts.

"Okay, I see where this is heading," he clashes swords with another ghost. "They can hurt me," he jumps up, fending off two ghosts before landing. "But I can't hurt them!" It's a losing battle. "Which means...there's no way I can win! I'm gonna lose!"

"Oh, dumb kumquat," the man scolds, chocolate on his mouth and Amy huffs, looking away from Leo. The turtle struggles in vain.

"How about helping me out here?!" He shouts. "Ames, come on!"

"I'd rather listen to him than you right now. And what I'd say about talking to me?" She hisses, fixing her wound.

"I like this one. How about surrendering?" The man asks. Leo continues fighting.

"What? That's your advice? That's ridiculous!" Leo refuses and clashes with a ghost.

"Just say I surrender," the man tells him.

"But that's stupid!" Leo argues, one of them disarming him. "To surrender is not a warrior's way!" They disarm him once more.

"You won't be much of a warrior without a head!" The man calls out as Leo pants, sweating. They raise their weapons over him and he sees no other alternative.

"I...surrender!" They immediately cease their attacks and once again move down the path. Leo is disappointed. "I lost...I failed...again."

The man throws a piece of chocolate into his mouth, burping. "You're stupid. You alive, right?" He crosses his arms and Leo pants. "A warrior who never fails, never learns."

Leo looks towards the sky as a shooting star passes by. Amy stares at him from behind, deciding to go back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the trio hit the road and eventually find themselves in front of a temple on top of a tall mountain. "The end of the trail, monkey turtle. The Ancient One lives on top of this mountain deep within a temple," their guide explains.

"Great, let's go!" Leo exclaims.

"The temple grounds are guarded and perilous to those who are unworthy," he tells them. "You think yourselves worthy, kumquats?"

"I do," Leo answers, dead serious.

"Yes..." Amy replies hesitantly, since this was Leo's trip, not hers.

"Hmm...okay," he shrugs, "Your funeral."

They huff at that. "So, what makes you think you're worthy?" Leo retorts in annoyance.

"THIS!" He lifts up his right leg and lets out a big fart to prove his point. Amy faints, her eyes crossed out like Xs.

"Um, us in front, okay?" Leo asks as he picks up Amy and carries her bridal style. They start to climb the mountain, the man farting along the way.

* * *

Leo is now carrying the stout little fellow, Amy trailing behind as she reads her book. The man once again lets wind fly and Leo drops him to the ground in disgust. Amy covers her mouth in disgust, closing her book with her hand. "The temple of the Ancient One lies within." Leo looks towards the temple. "Prepare yourself, kumquat," he takes off running, the ninjas following. They follow him into the courtyard, turning to him when he's just standing there. "Now you must prove yourself against your most dangerous adversary," he gestures to rocks and stones and they magically assemble themselves into the form of a giant stone warrior. He takes the stones from the pillar near them to make a sword.

"I smell your fear and your failure. You are not worthy."

Leo glares at that and launches an attack at the rock monster, who knocks him to the ground and kicks him to the entrance of the courtyard. Leo lands in front of the man and Amy. "You are doomed to fail, as you have always failed yourself and others." It looks towards Amy and she gives a confused look at that. Leo stands back up.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He yells, charging again. They clash swords and the monster looks down at Leo.

"I know you better than you know yourself." He pushes Leo back and as he struggles, he gets flashbacks of the final battle with the Shredder.

 _"Help me! I'm hurt!" Donnie called out as he clutched his arm._

Leo jumps away and the rock monster raises his weapon above him.

 _Mikey held his leg. "We're not gonna make it! Leo, help me!" He reached out a hand._

Leo shakes his head, the flashbacks starting to affect his concentration. He jumps up and lunges, but the monster grabs him and throws him down.

 _"Leo, the Shredder's coming for us!" Raph shouted as he held his side. "You gotta do something!"_

Leo is slammed to the ground.

 _Splinter lay on the ground, his skin burned. "Save us, Leonardo. We are all counting on you, my son."_

Leo is kicked.

 _Amy groaned as she lifted her head up, her wings cut off. "Leo...please...I need you..."_

"I'm sorry," Leo whispers as he tries to get up. "I...I..." He's knocked back and he clashes swords with the monster. "I did the best I could! I did...the best I **COULD**!" He dodges a punch and gets the upper hand. " **THERE WASN'T ANY MORE I COULD HAVE DONE! I HURT THE ONE GIRL WHO ALWAYS BELIEVED IN ME, THE ONE WHO NEEDED ME, WHO CARED ABOUT ME! I LET GO THE ONLY ONE I LOVE**!" Amy looks at him in shock as he cuts away large chunks from the stone creature's head, which is revealed to be a mirror image of himself. "Huh?!"

"If there was nothing more you could have done," the man speaks, "Why do you punish yourself so?"

Leo lowers his swords and bows, the rock monster disappearing. "I finally understand." He turns to the man and walks up to him, bowing. "Ancient one, I am honored."

Amy's mouth opens in shock. "Eh, took you long enough, Leonardo." He bows at him.

* * *

The three sit down as the Ancient One makes tea. "Now, Leonardo, tell an old man just what it is you think you have learned." He hands the two tea.

"I guess I've been...I've been obsessed with failing. I harden my heart like a rock, wrapped up inside my own shell, trying to be perfect. Thinking I wasn't good enough that I needed to be better. So angry, so-" The Ancient One hits him on the head with a stick. "Ow! What?" He rubs his head.

"Too many words. Explain simply," he tells him.

"I've been my own worst enemy," Leo states.

"Much better," the Ancient One is satisfied with his answer. "Now, relax and enjoy your tea. And let me tell you a tale of Master Yoshi. When Yoshi failed himself at a crossroads, not dissimilar to your own."

As Leo listens, he turns to Amy, only to find her not there. He looks to see her silently leaving the courtyard.

* * *

Amy walks outside the temple as it rains, carrying a suitcase. She runs and trips over her heavy suitcase, dropping her shoe. "Waaah! Stupid shoe..." She gets up and tries to run with her suitcase. Someone runs after her and notices the shoe.

She blinks back tears as she stands, looking towards the land. "I...I can't do this anymore...I don't even know what to do...just move back home. Yeah, move away into the apartment again, meet new friends...no boys, just-"

"I can't let you do that."

She pauses and turns around.

Leo crosses his arms. "I'm not losing you again."

Amy looks down, avoiding his gaze. "Leo, you did what you did. You hurt me, we're over...let's face it."

"Didn't you hear what I said when I realized the Ancient One was him? Ames, I know I've been a complete idiot...and you didn't deserve the treatment I gave you after Shredder's defeat. I just hope you'll forgive me someday...and understand that I'm sorry." He steps closer to her and tears stream down her face.

"Y-You knew how heartbroken I was when you acted like that..." She whispers. "W-Why did you think treating me that way was the right answer?"

"I DON'T KNOW AMES, I'M SORRY!" He begs.

" **DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY RESTLESS NIGHTS I'VE HAD BECAUSE OF YOU**?!" She yells and he stays silent, his mouth open. " **DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CRIED BECAUSE OF YOU?!"**

"I...I never realized..." He murmurs.

"IF YOU NEVER DID THIS, WE WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN THROUGH THIS TROUBLE!"

"Everyone makes mistakes Ames, you know that! You even gave Y'Lyntius a chance after they tried to control you!" He argues.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY CHANGED!" She starts to weep.

"You believe they deserved a second chance, so why not me?" Leo presses.

"I'm scared that the same outcome will happen!" She shouts.

He grabs her hands. "Do you think I'll do the same mistake ever again. Do you?!"

She stares at him as she continues crying. "I told you, I said it in front of the Ancient One, I wake up every day regretting what I did."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH...before doing the worst thing to us..." She sobs, snatching her hands away. "Goodbye, Leo." She walks away with her suitcase, wiping her eyes with her arm. Leo stares after her. He meant what he said, he couldn't lose her again. He runs to her and turns her around.

"LEO I SAID-"

He holds her cheeks and kisses her. She blushes and whimpers before kissing back. The kiss is both ethereal and electric. Leo slides his hands down to her hands, taking them in his. He intertwines their fingers. Amy doesn't fight the feeling and lets her body, soul, and heart melt into the kiss. Her body begins to quiver as she feels Leo's firm body pressed against her own.

 _She just let out her voice. She's so cute,_ Leo thinks as he hears her moan a little.

 _I'm starting to moan. What should I do if Leo hears?_

 _Keep going, Ames. I want to hear you._

 _I need to hold it back!_

Time stands still as they find themselves lost in each other's eyes and lips, for a magical moment that seemed like eternity.

He finally pulls away, seeing her shocked face, blushing red. "I'm sorry...I know that you're hurt, and I was a major cause to your pain..." He looks towards her cheek. "I can see why I don't deserve you..." He kneels down, holding her shoe. "But let me at least do one more thing before you go..."

Amy looks down at him before slowly allowing him to put on her shoe. "Just know that, you're always going to be the only girl I love, but please find someone who's going to take good care of you. Who will love you no matter what, who won't break your heart..." He droops, "I want you to be happy even if it's with another guy." Tears stream down her face once again. "Goodbye, Ames..." He turns around and walks away.

She stares after him and gives a determined look, running to him and hugging him from behind. "I do have that someone..." She whispers and Leo gives a painful look, not wanting to hear someone else's name.

"...You..."

He turns to her, not believing what he's hearing. She smirks at him.

"You didn't have to be Prince Charming to make the scene go better."

"I'm not Cinderella who decided to leave her shoe," he smirks back and she giggles, blushing. He reaches out to her injured cheek. "I can't believe I did that to you..."

"Leo...I've been through worse," she tells him with a smile.

"I really am sorry...you don't deserve to be treated that way. You deserve to be loved and respected. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. Everything you do, everything you say, everything you are. You're my first thought in the morning, you're my last thought before I fall asleep, and you're almost every thought in between," he hugs her waist and she blushes, looking at him shyly. He smirks and takes one of her hands, staring at her. "Would...you like to dance? With me?"

Her eyes shine, smiling at him. "Leo...I forgive you...and I'd love to."

Leo smiles and starts to move them into a waltz. Amy giggles as she follows his moves.

"When'd you learn how to waltz?" She questions.

"I learned...for you," he whispers in her ear and she blushes deeply, touched that he did that for her. He smirks and dips her, placing a hand under her thigh.

"W-Wha-dipping me isn't going to make things better, you know! It takes time!" Amy stutters in protest, feeling shy.

"What about this, then?" He leans forward and pecks her lips. She blushes and looks at him shyly.

"W-Well..."

He chuckles and steadies her. "Come on, we should get out of this rain."

She nods, bending down and grabbing her suitcase. What she wasn't expecting was a bowling ball to fall out. In fact, it's the only thing in her suitcase. "Hey...I never put this here..." She turns to Leo, who smiles sheepishly. "Leo, did you put this here so you could catch up with me?"

"Yes..." He answers smugly and she hugs him.

"You naughty turtle."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes...yes I do."

He kisses her again and she returns it. The Ancient One watches from inside as it continues to rain, chuckling. "That kumquat."


	93. Scion of the Shredder

**Donnie's POV**

 _I've been worried a lot lately. I drive the Shell Sub underwater, Splinter sitting next to me. For starters, I'm worried about the Foot. The Foot drive submarines after us. They're back and they're tougher than ever. And I'm worried about my brother and sister, Leonardo and Lia. They're on the quest of parts unknown, and I'm worried that they're not gonna find what Leo's looking for. The Foot fire missiles at our sub. But mostly, I'm worried that Leo and Lia won't find us alive when they get back._

 _Master Splinter tells me that I worry too much. We get hit by the missiles and I crash into a structure. Okay, you tell me, should I be worried? We get surrounded._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the lair, Raph is using his punching bag while Donnie is working on the Shell Sub. Mikey is stacking a deck of cards with Lily. Splinter watches from the chair. "That is an impressive edifice, Michelangelo and Lily. Dare I ask how many hours you have spent building it?"

"Good question, sensei. Hey Raph, what time is it?" Mikey calls out.

"Like I wear a watch? How should I know?" Raph retorts before turning to Donnie. "Hey Donnie, what time is it?"

"Beats me. Ask Leo or Lia."

Everyone suddenly stops what they are doing and Splinter shakes his head. He gives a look of worry. "Sorry," Donnie apologizes, "They've been gone more than two months and I still forget they're not here." He jumps down from the Shell Sub.

"Master Splinter, when are those bums coming back, anyway?" Raph steps over to Splinter.

"And is Leo coming back normal? More like, more normal? Cuz before they left, he was acting kinda...you know," Mikey questions, twirling his finger near his head and Raph smacks him. "Ow! Hey!"

"Mikey's not wrong. Amy's been really upset lately since they broke up," Lily adds.

"I do not know, my sons. Leonardo is on a pilgrimage to find the Ancient One. And to find answers. Such things are beyond time. But I know Amelia will make sure he succeeds," he explains.

"Well, I miss having them around. Lia's always helping me with my experiments," Donnie comments.

"As do we all. We must have faith that they will return when Leonardo is ready."

* * *

With Leo and Amy, they meditate with the Ancient One, sitting on a pole that is wedged in a gap of two cliffs. Leo reaches out and takes Amy's hand, who smiles. The Ancient One gets a vision of the Shredder's claws. "Leonardo, Amelia!" He stands up, startled. "Kumquats, you must go!"

"Master, what?" Leo and Amy turn to him in confusion.

"You must leave, go! Bye-bye." He walks all the way back to the cliff.

"But I still have so many questions. There's so much you can teach me," Leo protests.

"Leonardo, Amelia, your family is in grave danger!" He warns.

"What?!" Amy exclaims and they jump in front of the Ancient One. He nods at them.

"We understand, sensei," Leo and Amy bow to him.

* * *

Mikey and Lily finish up their tower of cards, to the others' boredom. "I'm going home," Lily kisses Mikey briefly before standing up and walking out. Suddenly, Donnie's security alarm system goes off before it abruptly shuts down.

"That shouldn't happen," Donnie jumps to the system, "If something triggers the perimeter alarm, it should keep ringing until I turn if off and Lily didn't trigger it. It's not supposed to turn off by itself...unless someone just deactivated our outer alarm system!"

The lair starts to shake. "Um, what is that?" Mikey asks nervously. Klunk runs and hides behind his foot, meowing. They pull out their weapons.

"Whatever it is, it's coming through the front door!" Raph points out and they narrow their eyes, waiting to see whatever it was that managed to shut down their system. The stack of cards falls down and the door starts to break apart. They run to the door and it breaks off to reveal a group of Foot ninjas, Foot Tech ninjas, and two large Shrednaughts.

"What the?! The Foot?!" Mikey exclaims in surprise.

"But how? How did they find us?" Donnie spins his staff.

"Don't matta how they found us, they found us!" Raph retorts, "Now let's kick the shell out of 'em!" They charge, Raph clashing one and kicking him away. "Get out of my house!" Donnie smacks one with his staff, only to be knocked down. Mikey jumps and lands near the pool, surrounded by four ninjas.

"You know, you guys should've really called ahead," he knocks out the ninjas, but gets knocked down by another one. He crashes against the pillar. "Whoa, I don't remember the Foot being this fast or this powerful. Everybody watch your backs!"

"It's hard enough watching them first!" Raph knocks down some ninjas and jumps away as a Shrednaught knocks down the pillar near him. He lands in front of Splinter's room and the person controlling the robot readies the weapons. Raph growls and leaps away from the lasers, jumping on top of the robot. He jumps away and Donnie gets surrounded.

"Raph!" Donnie calls out as he knocks out ninjas left and right by jabbing his staff into their stomachs. "There's too many of them!" He jumps over a ninja that Raph knocks out. "We have to back off!"

"Back off?" Raph questions in disbelief, "This is OUR home!" They back away as they're outnumbered and overpowered. In a cloud of dust, the Shredder appears!

"Oh shell," Raph comments.

"No way, it can't be him!" Donnie says as Raph grits his teeth.

Mikey turns to their sensei. "Master Splinter, any chance this is just another mystical attack?"

Splinter shakes his head, "No, my son. This is real. All too real."

The Shredder stares at them from the cloud of dust.

"The Shredder! But the Utroms sentenced him to exile!" Donnie replies.

"Yeah, well it didn't take," Raph retorts. The dust moves and the Elite appear next to 'Shredder.'

"Oruko Saki is gone thanks to you, but the Shredder lives on!" When the helmet is removed, it's revealed to be Karai!

"Karai?!" Donnie asks in shock.

"So, the daughter of Oruko Saki has become the Shredder. Why?" Splinter wonders, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not just her."

They look to see Jared appearing next to Karai in a new outfit, wearing a dark shirt with the symbol on it and pants. He also has gauntlets like Karai. "Honor demands it, Splinter-san."

"After you helped the vile Utrom exile on my father, we vowed to avenge his honor," Karai explains as she looks at them with hate.

"You dare speak of honor? Your father murdered my master Yoshi! Your father had no honor!" Splinter argues.

"You will pay for your life! All of you! Where are Leonardo and Amelia?" Jared demands.

"They ain't here," Raph growls.

"You know, you just missed 'em, but if you leave right now, we'll let 'em know you stopped by," Mikey tells her.

"You mock us," Jared and Karai glare at them, "The fact you still live mocks us." Karai puts the helmet back on.

"That all ends! Now! Destroy them! Leave no one alive," Karai orders. They surround the four, but they jump in the air, landing on the platforms above. Donnie holds off ninjas and leaps, knocking down more. Mikey jumps and grabs a rope, swinging and knocking down ninjas. He jumps off the robot's shoulders and lands in the living room. The robot knocks down the pillar.

"Na na, missed me!" Mikey taunts and the robot fires lasers at him. He moves out of the way and they hit the TVs instead. "No, my Battle Nexus trophy!" He cries out as the trophy falls and breaks into pieces. Donnie fights ninjas in his lab and the robot rips off a pillar, throwing it at Donnie. He jumps out of the way, his lab destroyed. Donnie gasps in horror and the robot fires lasers at him. He runs past and the robot destroys Splinter's room. Raph jumps on top of the robot again, trying to stab it with his sais.

"Gotta try and open one of these tin cans!" The robot grabs him and he jumps off. Donnie smacks ninjas around him on the bridge and the robot grabs a flaming piece of debris.

"Donnie, look out!" Mikey yells and grabs Donnie, jumping out of the way as the debris lands on the bridge. The two turtles land on the floor. They get up, only to fight more ninjas. Splinter lands in front of his room and kicks away two ninjas. He looks at the damage and hits a ninja behind him with his staff. He walks into his room, which is starting to catch on fire, and he looks around before seeing the orb that the Utroms gave him so he could see Yoshi.

"Master Yoshi's orb!" And then Karai breaks it with her foot. "NO!" He gasps in horror and sees her.

"Your sons and Amelia destroyed my father. Now I will repay them in kind. I begged Leonardo and Amelia to let him go, but they would not listen to reason!"

"It is you who has been blind to reason. Oruko Saki was a murderer," they circle each other, "But you will not allow yourself to see the truth!"

"I see clearly, rat, and you will pay for what you have done to me!"

She charges and so does he, striking each other once before landing. "I've reached out to you! I hoped that you would turn away from evil," he says as he attacks and blocks her, "but I can see now that it has consumed you!"

She narrows her eyes and claws his shoulder. He staggers back in pain, clutching his shoulder. "You are faster than your father, I will give you that, but your dark heart will betray you! And Jared as well! Just as his did!"

She knocks him senseless and he lands outside his burning room. Karai steps out. "You are not even worthy to speak of my father, rodent!" She lifts him in the air, "I will silence your treacherous tongue once and for all!" She prepares to deliver the final blow. Raph gets up and sees this.

"NO!"

"Master Splinter!" Donnie yells and Raph runs, leaping towards Karai. She turns and swipes with her gauntlet, knocking him back and making her drop Splinter. Donnie spins his staff and leaps, kicking her away from his sensei. Her helmet falls off her head as she lands.

"Karai!" Jared growls at them and Donnie kicks him away.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey rushes towards the rat and Donnie helps him up.

"We have to get out of here!" Donnie tells them and they look to see that they're surrounded by ninjas and Shrednaughts.

"Um, easier said than done," Mikey points out nervously.

"Donnie, you take Master Splinter with you," Raph orders, "We split up, get out, and hook back up again topside, got it?" They run away as the robot slams down a hand. "Now let's go. And guys, be careful." Raph runs off.

Donnie jumps up and kicks away two ninjas, running to the Shell Sub with Splinter on his shoulders. He opens the door and ushers Splinter inside. Karai jumps in front of her army. "Do not let them escape!" She orders.

"Do it now!" Jared shouts at them and the robots fire at the sub.

"Hold on!" Donnie warns Splinter and one of the lasers breaks the latch of the sub, making it drop into the pool. Donnie drives the vehicle through the underwater tunnels and as soon as the two get to the Hudson River, there are numerous Foot soldiers in scuba gear piloting subs. Splinter and Donnie gasp at this and the subs give chase. One of them gives a signal and the subs take off once again.

Raph lands in front of some ninjas and holds them off as he jumps near the elevator. He runs and pushes the button, the doors opening. Raph rushes inside, three ninjas following. Raph growls and knees one in the back, fighting the other two.

Mikey lands on some debris. "Klunk?" He calls out and he hears a meow in response. "Where are you, Klunk?!" He dodges some lasers fired near his head and he looks up to see the kitten on the ceiling. "Hang on, Klunk, I'm coming!" He jumps all the way and grabs the kitten. "I got ya, pal, Mikey's here." A Shrednaught sees them and Mikey gives a look of surprise. The robot fires lasers and Mikey screams, running away from the lasers. He hangs from a pipe and climbs up with Klunk on his shoulder. He girly screams as he lands on the second level of the lair and jumps away from more lasers, falling. He manages to grab onto a ladder but it falls towards the ninjas below. He jumps on their heads and spins, kicking one away. He turns to see the Shrednaught and it aims the lasers once again. Mikey runs under the other robot's legs, which slams a hand down and knocks Mikey to the entrance of the lair.

He looks up in shock as the robot punches a pillar into pieces and he runs as the rocks land behind him. Running through the front entrance of the lair, he manages to escape and the robots fire until the whole door collapses in pieces. Mikey is already gone, however. The robot steps out and looks around, not noticing that Mikey is in the Tunneler. "Don't worry, Klunk. I've got a plan."

Klunk meows and jumps onto his lap as he finishes strapping himself in. "Here we go." He pulls the lever and it starts up. The robot notices this immediately and starts firing. Mikey tunnels through the wall and drives through the tunnels. The robot flies after him.

* * *

The elevator opens up and Raph steps out in exhaustion. He falls to his knees and pants, the three ninjas behind him defeated. The doors to the warehouse suddenly open, letting in light. "You gotta be kidding me." Foot ninjas step inside, running towards him. Raph wastes no time and runs towards the Battle Shell. The ninjas throw shuriken at the vehicle, but he closes the door and buckles himself in. He presses the button and a missile fires at the ninjas, causing an explosion. Raph uses this distraction to escape onto the streets.

The lair is completely destroyed and Jared smiles as he looks around at the damage. Karai stands next to him. "In the name of Oruko Saki, hunt them down, destroy them!

"They cannot be allowed to live! And tear this filthy place apart. Leave nothing standing," Jared finishes and they do as they're told. The robots fire lasers and missiles everywhere, Karai and Jared laughing evilly as they stand on debris.

* * *

With Donnie and Splinter, they make their way to the water. The group of Foot scuba soldiers follow on their ninjas sleds. They fire missiles. "Hold on, Master Splinter," Donnie warns and drives away from the missiles. However, the Shell Sub is seriously outgunned as a soldier drives in front of them, hitting them. "I don't have enough firepower to fight all of them! Unless...hang on, Master Splinter. I've got an idea."

He presses three buttons and he fires missiles at some sediment below. He drives to the bottom and the sub sinks into the sediment. The Foot soldiers don't see them, driving above the sub. As soon as they do, the vehicle jettisons from its position, sending the Foot reeling. Unfortunately, the tactic is only a short term solution and they launch a new attack. They fire their torpedoes into the fleeing ship and the Shell Sub starts to sink. "Mistress Karai, Master Jared, Donatello and the rat have been destroyed," the Sub explodes.

"Excellent, most excellent."

"This is pleasing to us."

* * *

Raph speeds down the street in the Battle Shell, only to be pursued by a Foot helicopter. He looks up and sees it. The helicopter launches two missiles and Raph gasps in surprise, both weapons hitting the vehicle. It crashes and starts to burst into flames. The Foot pilot radios Karai and Jared. "Mistress Karai, Master Jared, the one called Raphael has been terminated."

"Excellent."

"Yes, very."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey continues to flee from the Shrednaught inside the Turtle Tunneler. As he recklessly rips through the sewers and subway tracks, the robot flies after him. Klunk covers his eyes as Mikey drives as fast as he can. The mech launches missiles from its mini-cannon that decimate the Tunneler. It crashes into a brick wall. The mech pilot surveys the vehicle as it burns and he radios his masters. "Bot mech four to base. Michelangelo is finished."

"Excellent."

"This is most excellent indeed, Karai."

"All that remains are Amelia and Leonardo."

* * *

The next morning, April is helping a customer in her shop. She stands at the counter as two mysterious strangers walk in. "Be with you in just a minute," she calls out to them as she bags an item for the lady. "Thank you and please come again. Thanks for waiting. How may I help you two?"

The strangers are looking at a vase as she addresses them. "We are looking..."

"For Amelia and Leonardo."

"Um, Leo?" April gives a nervous look, silently wondering how they knew about her friends. "I...I don't know anyone by those names."

They chuckle. "Let us not play games, Miss O'Neil," one of them is Karai and she spins the vase on her hand.

"Have you seen them of late?" Jared presses.

"Um, how do you know Amy and Leo?" She decides to ask.

"We used to be friends," Karai narrows her eyes at that.

"We were hoping to leave them a message," they turn to her.

"Oookaay. What is it?" April wonders skeptically. They simply give her a sign. And not just any sign: the Sewer Sweet Sewer sign, charred and battered.

"Let them know I have destroyed their family. They are now the last of their kind," Karai starts.

"And let them know that their time will come. Very soon," Jared finishes and April looks in horror as she flips the sign over.

"But-" Karai and Jared leave the shop, laughing evilly. April starts calling the girls.


	94. Prodigal Son

**Angel: I'm going to update this every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'm moving to Georgia in two weeks, so I've been using my time packing. If I don't update on the schedule, then that's what I'll be doing. And on June 16th, I most likely will not update, since that's the day I leave and Georgia is hours away from where I live XD**

 **Karai's POV**

 _Honorable father, though you are imprisoned among the stars, Jared and I bring you news that must set free your soul. We stand in front of his statue in our armor, holding his things. We, your humble children, Karai and Jared, discovered the lair of your most hated enemies and led a full Foot attack force against them. Utterly defeated, all they could do was flee. Our operatives shoot down their submarine. Donatello and the rat we left destroyed at the bottom of the river._

 _Michelangelo tried to burrow his way to safety, but he could not dig deep enough to escape our wrath. The Tunneler crashes in the sewers. And Raphael was blown to smithereens in the Turtles' own Battle Shell. All that remain are Amelia and Leonardo, father, and once we find them, then you will be truly and forever be avenged!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

A ship is at the docks. But not just any ship. Leo and Amy arrive and they run off, wearing their coats. Later, they walk through the sewers to the lair.

"Wow, we've been so long, I actually missed these old sewers," Leo comments as he holds Amy's waist with his arm.

"I mostly missed you," she admits and he smiles down at her.

"I missed you too," he murmurs, pulling her closer by the waist and kissing her briefly. She blushes and giggles.

"Leo, you've been sneaking me kisses ever since your training with the Ancient One," she laughs.

"Because you deserve it. I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied," he tells her and they gasp when they see the destroyed lair.

"Oh no!"

"The lair!"

They pull out their swords and enter the lair. "No, no! What happened here?" Leo says as they look for clues.

"Uh...Leo..." Amy gestures to the ground at the smashed Shell Cell. Leo bends down and takes it before they hear a thud. They look behind them, seeing nothing. On guard, they look around the lair, neither of them seeing four red eyes watching them from above. It's a lone Shrednaught, who looks at them with the infrared scanner. Amy is about to look up when the robot jumps down behind her. She looks and sees the robot, backing away at the large size. "Oh shell."

Leo narrows his eyes and they jump away from the lasers. Leo lands in some rubble while Amy lands on the wall, her feet pressed against it. "You dare come into our home and do this?!" They jump to the robot and quickly defeat it. The robot lands on the floor and Amy gracefully lands next to Leo. He cuts the seatbelt off the man controlling the robot and they see the Foot symbol on his shirt.

"The Foot," Amy glares and Leo grabs the man by the shirt, holding his blade close to his neck.

"Our family, where are they?" He demands.

"You'll get nothing from me," he presses a button and the two jump away as the robot starts to spark. The man gets out and the two run away as they realize what he pressed: a self-destruct button. The robot explodes, the explosion knocking them back a bit. They look towards the lair.

"We need some answers."

* * *

On the surface, Angel and Kevin are carrying pizza to April's shop. The Foot are spying on them. "Foot one to base. We have activity at turtle site five. Get a clear scan of their faces. See if we have files on them."

"On it."

Angel and Kevin look behind them before entering. April is wearing dark clothing, looking at pictures of her friends. "Yo miss. Miss, we got your pizza you ordered."

"Pizza?" She looks confused. "What? Angel? Kevin?" They wink at her, since they're just pretending to deliver the pizza.

"Yeah, those are our names, don't wear it out," Kevin replies.

"Now you want this pie or not?" She opens the box to reveal a note from Leo and Amy. She picks it up and reads it.

 _Lair is destroyed. Have you heard from the others?_

"I ordered a pizza, but this isn't it. This is the third time this month you guys have delivered the wrong pizza. I'm writing a note to your boss and I want you to take it to him. This is an outrage, an outrage!" She places a note and something else in the box.

"Whatever, lady," they wink at her and leave, two shadows watching them from the rooftops.

"Foot one to base, they're just pizza delivery kids. They're clean."

"Roger that, Foot one. Stay alert."

The two walk past a phone booth, no longer holding the pizza. Amy stabs the pizza box with her katana and they pull it up to the roofs. Leo hands Amy her sword and opens the box.

 _Guys, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what to say. The others are...Karai and Jared said they got them. They left this. They said you're next. Please be careful._

In front of them is the destroyed sign from the lair. Leo crumples the paper while Amy looks down in sadness and shock. "No, it can't be. They're lying! They're alive, I know it!" He pulls Amy to him and hugs her, rubbing her back. "Ames, they're okay...we'll find them. I promise." He kisses her forehead gently.

* * *

On the Foot skyscraper, a helicopter lands. Karai and Jared step out of the chopper. "Mistress Karai, Master Jared, we've just received a report. The Shredder unit stationed in the turtles' lair was destroyed."

"Amelia and Leonardo," they realize.

"Deploy all available Foot ninja. Search the city!" Karai starts.

"Destroy them!" Jared yells and he scampers away. They look towards the city.

"This night, our beloved father will truly be avenged!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and Amy are swimming in the Hudson River searching for clues. They hold flashlights and find the wreck of the Shell sub. There's a glint past the damage and they hold their flashlights over to see a scuba mask. Their eyes widen in shock and they swim to shore, the mask in Leo's hand. They walk onto the beach, Amy squeezing her hair dry.

"That was definitely the remains of the Shell Sub down there," Leo explains as they catch their breath.

"And Don's scuba tank is nearly empty," they fall near some footprints.

"Alright, so much has happened. We have all the pieces. We just need to put them together like the Ancient One taught me. Relax my mind, allow thought to flow within and without."

They try to envision what became of their master and Donnie.

 _The Shell Sub drove through the waters and is destroyed. It fell and Donnie pushed a button. The torpedoes fire at the ground and the Shell Sub hid in the sediment. Donnie opened the door as the sub filled with water, holding his breath. They got out and the Shell Sub flew out of the sediment, on auto pilot. The Foot follow and the two watched as it's destroyed. Donnie gave a solemn look._

 _"Mistress Karai, Master Jared, Donatello and the rat have been destroyed."_

 _"Excellent."_

 _"This is pleasing to us."_

 _Donnie took a breath and Splinter handed him the mask so he could breathe. He pointed towards shore and they swam up._

"They'd have surfaced right about here," Amy points to the footprints, "And then headed towards the pier looking for shelter!"

* * *

They follow the tracks to the docks, where there's a warehouse. Amy flies Leo up to the cracked window roof and Leo jumps down. Amy lands next to him where they look around, a shadow watching them from behind a ladder. They sense him and turn around, pulling out their weapons. They recognize him immediately.

"Donnie? It's us," Leo tells him.

"Ah, Leo, Lia, you're back!" Donnie runs up to Amy and hugs her, spinning her a bit. She laughs.

"Donnie!" She exclaims, hugging him back. Leo and Donnie shake hands.

"You okay?" Leo asks.

"My children," they look to the other figure in the shadows.

"Master Splinter," Amy murmurs.

"I knew it, I knew you were both alive. Don't worry, sensei. Everything's gonna be okay, we promise," Leo declares.

"Oh man, it's good to see you, bro," Donnie says in relief, hugging Amy with one arm. She smiles and hugs him back.

"We have to get both of you out of here before anymore Foots show up."

* * *

They lead their brother and sensei to the sewers. "We need to find a safe place for you two to rest and recuperate, someplace far from the old lair." Amy sweeps away some of the dust from the sign and they continue walking until they get to a boarded up door. The two take apart the boards and open the door, looking around.

"This oughta do for now," Leo tells them as they walk on one of the catwalks.

"This must be one of the earlier pumping stations for the reservoir. I think I've seen it on some of the old city planning," Donnie comments and whistles. "Very nice."

"Amelia, Leonardo, now that Donatello and I are safe-"

"We're already on it, Master Splinter. We'll find them," the two bow and run off to find the others.

* * *

Leo and Amy search the sewers, holding flashlights. They soon find what's left of the Turtle Tunneler.

"Whoa, the Tunneler sure took a beating," Leo comments.

"But no Mikey," Amy points out and they find footprints.

"But these prints are way back here, several yards from the wreckage," Leo explains. They continue down the tunnel and find a comic book, along with cat food and a broken plate. "Well, what do you know?"

Amy bends down and takes them. "Wherever they are, they came prepared."

They once again focus their mind on how Mikey and Klunk may have escaped.

 _Mikey barged through from the wall, Klunk jumping onto his shoulders. Mikey was being chased by the Shrednaught. He drove down the tunnel and opened the side door. "Hang on, Klunk!" They bailed out the door while the robot chased after the empty Tunneler. They hid in a tunnel and watched as the robot fired its missiles, destroying the vehicle._

 _"Michelangelo is finished."_

 _"Excellent."_

 _"This is most excellent indeed, Karai."_

 _Mikey ran away with Klunk._

They open their eyes.

* * *

A train speeds by, Mikey and Klunk lying down in a corner of the subway. Klunk hisses when two shadows approach them. Leo and Amy bend down to the kitten.

"Hey Klunk," Leo holds out his hand and Klunk meows, letting Leo pet him. He circles Amy's legs and she chuckles, petting him on the head. They shake Mikey awake.

"Leo, sis, is that you? I had the strangest dream," Leo helps him up while Amy picks up Klunk. "You were there and the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion and the grouchy Raph of the West."

"Do I really wanna know what else happened?" Amy whispers to Leo, who turns to Mikey.

"It's gonna be okay, Mikey."

* * *

With Mikey and Klunk safe and sound, Leo and Amy begin their search for Raph. They find the debris of the Battle Shell. "Looks like the Battle Shell took a missile." They inspect tire tracks.

"But these could be Shell Cycle tracks," Amy murmurs and Leo looks up.

"And that is definitely Raph's helmet," They run under the tracks above them and Leo takes the helmet. They close their eyes, again concentrating on what may have happened.

 _Raph drove the Battle Shell and the Foot chopper flew in front of him. It fired its weapons and destroyed the Battle Shell, but Raph popped out of the back on the Shell Cycle. He looked back at the damage and drove off into the streets._

 _"Mistress Karai, Master Jared, the one called Raphael has been terminated."_

 _"Excellent."_

 _"Yes, very."_

 _Raph drove under the tracks, leaping off his bike and jumping to the highway. He took off his helmet and threw it to the ground, running past the train on the tracks._

 _"_ I remember...the D train. Coney Island! The D train always goes out to Coney Island," Amy points to the tracks.

"I sure hope Raph is in better shape than his helmet," Leo comments and Amy cringes as she takes it.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to fix this thing...AGAIN."

* * *

At the park, Raph is dejectedly sipping a soda. He throws the cup away and two people approach him. Raph is immediately on guard, standing up.

"We thought we'd find you here."

"Leo? Ice princess? Guys, am I glad to see you!" He places a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo, they found the lair, they got to us! The others...I don't know what happened to them, I-"

"It's okay, Raph," Amy steps up to him. "They're all fine. We found them, everyone is okay."

"I'm glad you're back, bro and ice princess," he tells them, giving Amy a noogie and she laughs.

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Raph follows them, still giving Amy a noogie.

"Raph, come on, you're messing up my hair!"

* * *

They arrive at the reservoir, Leo and Amy leading Raph inside. "Everyone, Ames and I found him! He's okay."

"Hey, I heard you guys were having a party," Raph calls out.

"Raphael, you made it!" Donnie shouts happily, holding his arm out, but Raph walks past him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mikey stares at him and he slams his hand on the pipe. "I can't believe the Foot did this to us! I can't believe they took our home." He growls and Amy steps up to him.

"Listen, Raph, nothing is permanent," she hugs him from behind.

"We have to flow with change," Leo finishes.

"Perhaps Leonardo learned a thing or two from the Ancient One, Amelia as well...yes, I can see it in your eyes. I have my son back and you are back together with Amelia. And I can see something else in your eyes. You must be careful, my son. They will be well guarded and their skills are much improved," Splinter lies down.

"So are ours, sensei," Leo tucks him in.

"Yeah, I learned some new moves during Leo's training. I'm with him, we'll be fine. We promise. Now, get some rest," She pats his head and stands up.

"We're gonna go get some food and supplies. We'll be back," Leo tells the others.

"Hey Leo, ice princess, bring back some sodas or something," Raph suggests.

"And some pizza and Chinese food," Mikey stands up and Klunk meows, rubbing his leg. Mikey bends down to the kitten. "And some kibble."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Guess I better bring my wallet."

* * *

Leo and Amy look at the headquarters from the rooftops. They back away and Leo pulls out a grappling hook, jumping off with Amy and throwing it. He grabs Amy by the waist and swings up to the roof. They land above a Foot soldier and they jump down behind him, sneaking into the building.

Inside, Karai and Jared are preparing to meditate in front of their fallen master's statue. They hold his helmet and kneel down in front of the statue. Karai unwraps the other item to reveal a sword. They place it in a stand in front of the statue. Suddenly, the Sewer Sweet Sewer sign crashes into their altar. "Hello, Karai," Leo whispers.

"Jared. Got your message," Amy finishes, clenching her fists.

"We are impressed," Karai comments.

"Security here is very tight and yet, here you both are, undetected," Jared says. Leo and Amy jump down.

"So, you are the new Shredder," Leo replies to Karai, who stands up and puts on her helmet. They turn to them.

"Yes, Jared is my assistant. And we are your doom!" She pulls out the sword, Jared following. Amy and Leo spin their swords before taking a stance.

"You have gone too far this time, Karai and Jared!" Leo declares.

"How dare you destroy our home?!" Amy spits.

"Not far enough, not until you both lie battered and broken at our feet. Only then will our father truly be avenged!" Karai tells them.

"Make no mistake, Amelia and Leonardo. Daughter and son of Splinter, hated enemy of our father. Your path ends here!" The two charge at them and they block with their swords. Jared and Karai block swords with them again, the two ninjas glaring at them.

"I remember when we first met, Karai. We fought side by side and I said you are nothing like your father," Leo and Karai roll on the floor, Leo on top as he presses his blade against hers. "I thought you understood honor, but I was wrong. You're exactly like him! You understand NOTHING!" Karai pushes him off and he flips past Amy, who sweep kicks Jared to the floor.

"I thought you wanted to help us, but instead, you just follow Karai's orders! I thought you were better than this, Jared! How can you let revenge consume you like this?!" He grabs her leg and she falls on the floor. She gasps and defends herself against him on the ground. Leo manages to throw Karai's sword to the statue.

"No," he takes her sword from her belt, "You will pay! You MUST pay!" She kicks his sword and ducks from him. Amy rolls away from Jared's sword and pushes herself back on her two feet. Karai throws her chain at Leo, catching the sword that he took from her. She takes it from him and flips back, throwing the sword away. She extends the chain and Leo pulls out his other sword. Amy is pushed back a bit and she growls, throwing an ice blast using her sword. Jared flips over it and Karai throws her chain in the air. Leo knocks it away.

"No...we must have...our revenge!" Jared and Karai say as the two manage to get the upper hand against them. Leo cuts off Karai's helmet into pieces, to her shock.

"Your own anger defeats you, Karai and Jared," Amy remarks smugly as their backs are turned to the two.

"You remind me of a turtle I used to know," Leo spins his swords a bit.

Karai and Jared pull out communicators from their belts.. "Security to the library-"

"Ames, use one of your new moves!" Leo calls out and she nods. Amy spins around, ice surrounding her, concentrating her power onto both her hands. She projects the snow at the communicators and they freeze, breaking into pieces to their shock. They hold katanas to their necks. Amy and Leo tap their shoulders and they kneel.

"Go ahead, do it," Karai murmurs.

"Finish us," Jared sneers. But they remove the blades from their necks.

"No," Amy sheaths her sword, Leo doing the same with his.

"We're granting you one last chance to do the right thing, guys. Don't waste it," Leo warns. They start to walk away. "And Karai, Jared stay away from our **FAMILY**!" They jump up and slice before Leo throws the sword from the statue to them. The head from the statue falls off and lands in front of them. They pick it up and Foot soldiers rush into the library.

"Mistress Karai, Master Jared, is everything alright?"

They look to the open windows.

* * *

In the morning, back at the pump station, Leo and Amy return with bags. "Did someone mention food?" They pull out Chinese food.

"Chinese food for breakfast?" Mikey asks in shock as they throw the boxes to him and Donnie. "Works for me!"

"We've checked it out and this seems like a safe place, Master Splinter," Leo says and they stand up.

"We could stay here, fix the place up a bit to make it seem more like a home," Amy suggests.

"It is as the Great Sage Shinto Sakamoto said, 'Home is where you hang your head,' " Splinter answers and Leo unwraps something. It's a new walking stick.

"This walking stick is said to have come from a very ancient and mystic tree. I got it with the Ancient One," Leo holds out the stick to his master and he takes it. "We've carried it all this way for you."

"Ah, a very gracious gift. Thank you, Amelia and Leonardo," the three bow to each other. "Welcome home." But he is even more happy to have them home and Leo at peace.

"Ames, I got you something too," Leo rummages through his bag and Amy waves her hands, shaking her head.

"Uh, Leo you don't have to do that, I-"

"But I want to," he smiles softly at her and she stops, nodding slowly.

"Alright...but just this once, Leo," she smiles back. He holds out a silver necklace, a yin symbol at the end. She gasps as he puts it on her.

"I'm so glad that you forgave me, Ames...so I wanted to get you something to show you how grateful I am to have you in my life. I promise to be better for you from now on, to love you and to never hurt you like I did before..." He tells her and the others smile except for Raph.

"Aw," Mikey comments. "That's sweet."

"What a sap," Raph mutters, though he didn't actually mean it.

"Leo...this...I can't accept-"

"Yes, you can. Because I have the other one," He holds up the yang symbol on a chain and puts it on. "And besides...I want you to wear it."

"Well...okay, if that makes you better, I'll wear it," she whispers, grinning. He holds her hand and leans in, but Amy places two fingers on his lips.

"Leo, we're not exactly alone," she turns to the others and Leo gives them a look to leave.

"Oh, I think I hear Lily calling. Coming, Princess Peach!" Mikey calls out, leaving the catwalk.

"Uh, yeah, we should call Melina and Ann," Donnie says nervously, following Mikey.

"Yeah, I gotta, uh, ask her a question!" Raph rushes off.

"I shall...rest! Yes, that is what I will do," Splinter walks away and Amy chuckles.

"Where were we?" Leo leans in and kisses Amy sweetly. She blushes and kisses back.


	95. Outbreak

**Bishop's POV**

 _Explosions and voices can be heard in New Orleans, 1815. For too long, our world, our history has been influenced by extraterrestrial threats. I stagger in the field and suddenly a beam engulfs me. I know this all too well. I'm lifted up to the UFO, screaming. Later, I wake up in a lab, restricted as a machine is above me. I hear something and I scream as an alien approaches me. My purpose has always been clear. Defend against the threat. Rebuild humanity to resist invasion._

 _It hasn't always been easy. There are tough choices that need to be made. I stagger back to the field and my fellow soldiers rush to help me. Someone has to stop this alien plague. It was a vow I made long ago. I look down at the same alien from before in the present. And I intend to keep it._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

A lizard opens his eyes and crawls near Area 51. In Baxter Stockman's lab, he is preparing something for Bishop, who stands across from him. "You're a work of art, Agent Bishop. A work of unrivaled scientific genius." What they're looking at is a clone of Bishop himself! "My genius."

"Well done, Dr. Stockman," Bishop says.

"Yes, I know," Stockman brags. The agent is shaking with tremors and wracked with pain, veins traveling on his head. "And none too soon, by the look of it. You're nearing the end stage. Your current body's breakdown rate is increasing exponentially." A lab table appears behind Bishop. "A flaw I've eliminated in your new body, of course," Bishop starts to take off his suit. "Not only that, but I've increased your strength, speed, and longevity as well."

Bishop rips off his shirt in pain, the veins hurting him. "This may not be your first clone body, but it will certainly be your best."

"I hope so, Dr. Stockman," He sits down on the lab table, his pants kept on. "The first transfer is successful, then we'll be one step closer to creating a race of super soldiers impervious to alien attack." Stockman starts to hook him up to a machine, taking off the agent's glasses for him. "And you're one step closer to a new body of your own."

"Sounds good to me. Now, here we go," Bishop lies down on the table. "And by the way, this will hurt." Stockman presses a button and the machine starts up. Bishop melts and his consciousness is transferred to his new clone. Stockman smiles evilly and the new clone opens his eyes, now Bishop.

* * *

In a New York City alley, the turtles and Amy are dumpster diving. Leo looks towards Raph, who's on the fire escape as they listen to the noise.

"Hey Don, make a little more noise, why don't ya? I don't think they can hear ya in Jersey!" Raph retorts.

"Do you want to get in here and find me a salvageable transmitter? Please, be my guest!" Donnie calls out from the dumpster.

"Oh, someone's cranky," Raph teases.

"Cranky? Do you know how much work I put into the old lair?" Donnie questions and Mikey pops up next to him.

"I know how you feel, Don. I lost my entire comic book collection!" He speaks.

"Comic books? I had specimens, schematics, all my notes! All the theories April and I were working on-"

"Shh!" Leo shushes them, "Disappear."

They hide from a group of Foot ninjas that pass overhead. One of them looks towards the alley, but sees no one. He goes back to his comrades and the turtles come out of hiding.

"Ahh, next time I'll take lookout duty," Mikey complains, wiping his shoulder from trash. Raph reappears from the fire escape.

"Great, more Karai's Foot ninja," he jumps down. "We should be out hunting them, not the other way around."

"We'll handle Karai, Raph," Leo steps up to him, "but on our terms, not hers. We'll handle whatever comes our way."

"Speaking of whatever comes our way," Donnie gestures towards Amy, who's holding an ice cream cone.

"Hey guys, saw the Foot and hid behind the shop. Find anything, Don?" She replies and Mikey gives her a look.

"And what are you doing to help us? Nothing," he retorts and she rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me if Leo sent me out for ice cream," she tells him and the others turn to him. Leo's smiling at Amy and he notices their looks.

"What?"

"You sent her out for ice cream? How does that help us?" Donnie asks, giving him a smirk. Leo suddenly gives a nervous look.

"Don, if you tell her about what I have planned, I-"

"Company's coming," Amy hears a truck, though she was curious about what Leo was talking about. "Let's keep moving," they jump up to the rooftops and a garbage truck appears in front of the alley. Two city utility workers get out.

"I'm telling ya, I've been hearing things. It ain't safe." His friend laughs. "Go ahead, laugh."

"You big baby, are you serious?"

"I'm just saying, the night shift creeps me out. Harry was out the other night, he said...he saw something."

"I'll bet he did. Harry would say he saw a giant crocodile or one of them giant turtles or an ice girl down there to get the night off."

"I'm not making this up!" They move a manhole cover using a crowbar. "There's all kinds of weird stories floating around. There's things down there, man."

"You watch too many monster movies. Don't worry about it, I'll go. Chicken," he makes chicken noises and laughs, going down. He finds a bunch of chewed wires. "Aw, man. Dang rats are at it again. Carl, get down here and bring your splicing kit. We're gonna be here all night." Unfortunately, he doesn't notice a looming figure behind him. Carl is approaching the hole. "What? No!" He screams and Carl gasps. The rope that was holding his friend flies off into the sewers and there's a crash.

"Todd?" He hears a roar in response.

* * *

The turtles and Amy walk in a sewer tunnel. "Man, this really stinks on ice," Mikey kicks a can and Amy gives him a look. "Oh, sorry Amy. I miss my room. I had it just right, all Fung Shui and everything," he kicks the can again as Leo and Raph jump into the tunnel. "Everything is my stuff. I miss my video games, I miss my blankie."

"Don't worry, Mikey," Leo puts his arm around his brother's shoulder, "The new lair will be great. Central Park, Turtle Pond, change is good."

"Oh is that official 'Ancient One' wisdom?" Raph teases.

"Raph," Amy laughs. "Don't think of it like that...you know, it's too bad I can't get back all my stuff. I had my music collection, my sewing stuff, Grandmamma's grand piano..." Leo glances at Donnie with a smirk, who returns it.

"Hey, I need to make one more stop, see what our favorite junkyard has to offer," Donnie speaks and Mikey kicks the can into a tunnel entrance in front of him. A clawed arm grabs the can.

* * *

Back at Stockman's lab, Bishop is testing his new body. "Simply amazing, doctor. I feel like a new man."

"You should, because you quite literally are. Your unique genetic structure made it stunningly easy to transfer your consciousness. There are no signs of rejection. Now, as we've agreed, I can finally begin construction on my own body."

"Dr. Stockman," an officer enters the lab. "There's been another report from New York."

"Uh," He glances nervously at Bishop, who is putting on his clothes. "Uh, um, maybe now isn't the best time."

"Tell me doctor," Bishop demands, "What does he mean by another report?"

"...Yes, well, while you were...how shall we say, 'under the weather' minor reports started coming in from New York. I didn't want to bother you with-"

"Minor reports? Show me." Stockman presses a button and an image of a fisherman with a mutant creature.

"This was caught near a sewer runoff drain near the Lower East Side. A photo was sent into the media. They're currently investigating possible toxic waste disposal in the area." He shows a picture of another creature. "Chinatown. An insurance investigator took the picture and posted it on a website. Look at the eyes."

"Doctor...do you have a theory on this?" Bishop asks slowly.

"There could be any number of explanations, really," Stockman replies nervously.

"Give me your favorite," Bishop answers.

"Well...when you staged your alien invasion of New York, brilliantly done might I add, the genetically modified alien clones had counted more vigorous resistance than planned." He presses another button and a video of the turtles and Amy fighting the aliens appears on the screen. "The genetic accelerants I used to stabilize and increase the speed of mutation on the clones was more potent than I thought. Mikey hits one and it pops open, exploding into goo. "After the clean up, remnant genetic material made its way into the sewers. And based on the evidence that came into contact with animal life, the alien DNA combined with the accelerants and modifications I made, that you asked me to make, is interacting with whatever host creature it encounters. Mutating it, spreading like a virus, it...it was impossible to anticipate."

"Doctor...my life's work is to defend humanity from extraterrestrial threat and now you're telling me that I've unleashed this...this plague?! This is unacceptable, doctor! This cannot happen. This outbreak must be neutralized before it spreads. Before anyone realizes its true nature and tracks it back to my work."

"Let me know how that goes. I'll be working on my, uh, new body," Stockman tells him.

"Your entire focus is now on containing and eliminating this outbreak. Then and only then will your new body be forthcoming," Bishop replies. Stockman gives a shocked look. "Pack your equipment, you're going to New York."

* * *

The turtles and Amy continue on. "I'm just saying, I don't think we should be so hasty with the room assignments," Mikey insists and Leo takes Amy by the waist, helping her down. She giggles and he hugs her, still holding onto her.

"Cuz you got the smallest one," Raph points out.

"Some people don't like too much room. Come on Leo and sis, trade with me. How much space do you really need to meditate and be boring?" Mikey argues. Leo and Amy glance at each other before turning to him.

"It's not just me who's using that room, Mikey," Leo remarks. Donnie has his flashlight on and he gives a scary look as he walks towards Mikey, wiggling his fingers. Mikey screams and the others laugh.

"Oh ha ha, you know I hate-" The can that Mikey was kicking comes back – crushed. Donnie points his flashlight towards it and they look towards the ceiling to see several creatures clinging onto the roof, fanged jaws dripping. Amy screams in terror.

"Oh my God! It's hideous!"

"Trying...not...to...scream...again," Mikey says and they look up to see another one. Mikey girly screams. Amy backs away as they inch closer and one of them drops above them.

"Look out!" Raph warns and pushes Mikey out of the way just in time. It roars at Leo, Amy, and Donnie and they back away, Leo standing in front of Amy protectively.

"Wait, is this your nightmare or mine?" Mikey questions as they pull out their weapons. The other creatures drop down from the ceiling and one of them pounces on Raph. It pushes him to the wall.

"Definitely mine. It's bugs. I hate bugs!" Raph pushes it away and Mikey spins his nunchucks.

"They're-they're ticks. Sort of. But Lia, I thought you liked bugs," Donnie explains.

"I think after today, that changes," Amy answers nervously and Raph jumps up, kicking a tick away. Mikey kicks one as well and one of them roars.

"Well Leo, you're all enlightened now. What's the plan?" Mikey calls out. One of them rushes towards Leo, but he moves himself and Amy away. The tick crashes to the ground.

"Simple and uncomplicated. Run!" Leo throws Amy into his arms and they run into the tunnels.

* * *

With Bishop and his men, his operatives monitor super high-tech computers. Speaking of Bishop, he walks into the room. "Update," he demands.

"Sir, per your orders we have decontamination squads at all target sites, waiting for your word."

He glances towards the screen. "Patch me through to Dr. Stockman." The operative does as he's told.

Stockman is with one of the containment teams in New York. "Dr. Stockman, we've got one. Up ahead."

"Uh, it's not a big one, is it?" Stockman questions nervously.

"Move in, keep it contained."

"Uh, yes, a good idea. Wait, not all of you!" Stockman protests, "Who'll protect me?" Bishop appears from a hologram.

"You have your orders, doctor. Contain and eliminate. There can be no evidence, earned at all." He hangs up.

"Understood. Begin decontamination protocol alpha." The men use flamethrowers to contain the mutated ticks. "Remember, my welfare is your primary concern. I'm too important to be eaten."

* * *

With the turtles and Amy, they have escaped the mutant ticks. "You think we lost them?" Raph questions as the water hits their feet.

"I'm sure we're perfectly safe," Mikey reassures, none of them seeing the red eyes watching them in the shadows. As soon as they stop, they're met with another mutant monster. Raph steps back a little in shock.

"Bugs. Why did it have to be bugs?!" Raph is grossed out and the monster knocks him back.

"Raph!" Leo calls out. Raph hits the tunnel and growls, jumping up and charging. He slices off an arm and the mutant screeches. Raph kicks it in the stomach and blue goo spurts out.

"Ugh, I hate bugs and I hate ooze!" Raph jumps up and kicks it again, defeating it. "Bishop's aliens were bad enough and now we get this?! At least Foot ninjas have got a little more meat to 'em!"

Amy sighs and pulls out a towel, handing it to him. "Thanks."

Donnie is inspecting the mutant. "Look at these tendrils, it's amazing! Gross, but amazing."

"You're right on the gross part," Amy calls out.

"Hmm, some kind of mutation," they walk up to him.

"Whoa, hold it. We're the mutants in this town. We don't need these butt ugly stepping on our rep," Raph argues.

"Hey, they may be ugly, but they're still people!" Amy yells, glaring. "I think we all learned a lesson from that with our mutated friends in that underground city."

"Geez, ice princess. I'm sorry, you happy?"

They suddenly hear a noise. "Uh, what's that?" Donnie asks.

"I gotta tell ya, I've seen a lot of monster movies and this kind of thing, it's never good," Mikey comments.

"Mikey, this isn't exactly a monster movie, it's reality. But you do have a point," Amy says nervously. Three giant mutant cockroaches crawl on the ceiling, one of them Todd, the utility worker. The five cringe at their new opponents.

Todd approaches them. "Slicing kit, bring your slicing kit," he groans.

"Please tell me that thing didn't just talk," Mikey shakes his head.

"It's intelligent!" Donnie realizes.

"Mikey talks, we don't call him intelligent," Raph retorts.

"To each their own...this is so freaky," Amy murmurs.

"Raph, watch out!" Leo warns and Raph is pushed by a roach into the water. Todd inches towards Donnie, Amy, and Mikey. Mikey spins his nunchucks and Amy steps closer, but Donnie holds them back.

"Guys, no! We should try to talk to it," he explains.

"It's a vicious mutant cockroach with a human sticking out of it!" Amy gestures to Todd with her sword.

"What do you want to talk about, current events?" Mikey asks in disbelief. Todd extends his arms towards Amy and Mikey, but Donnie pushes them out of the way.

"Watch it!"

Todd growls, inching closer.

* * *

Stockman is reporting to Bishop. "It's just incredible. We've made contact. We've encountered hundreds of carriers, multiple species. The mutagenic accelerate seems to be moving up the food chain. It's as if the DNA itself is intelligent."

"Doctor, is this containable?" Bishop demands.

"Well, uh, I need to study one of the creatures to, uhh, find out how it's spreading. And uh-"

"Is. This. Containable?!" Bishop repeats.

"Well, I, uh, the truth is...I have no idea."

* * *

"Hey, tentacles off!" Raph shouts as the roach has caught his arm with a tentacle. "I said," he growls, "Tentacles off!" He slices off the tentacle and the roach hisses. Raph manages to beat him and the roach runs away. "Right, you better run!"

Leo flips away from the roach and slides under it, facing another one. He tries to get a hit and it doesn't work. He backs away. Mikey faces Todd and jumps away from the tentacles. He's knocked into the wall and Mikey groans, rubbing his head. Donnie and Amy back away, only for Todd to grab Donnie's staff and knock him into the water. Amy jumps up and blows ice at him, but he dodges it. Raph comes in and attacks, knocking him back. He and Amy rush to Donnie.

"You okay, bro?" They help him up.

"Thanks," he tells them and Mikey stands up.

"Guys, watch out!"

They turn to see the tentacles coming towards them. "Move!" Raph and Amy push Donnie out of the way, jumping to the side. Donnie gets stung in the leg by one of the tentacles. Raph stabs one.

"My leg," Donnie rubs his wound.

"Don, you okay?" Amy questions in concern.

"Yeah, just a nick. Thanks again."

Todd growls, inching towards them. Amy grabs her brothers and flies above the mutant. He reaches out to her with a tentacle and the two jump down, striking him. Mikey kicks him in the stomach, knocking him back. Leo jumps up and hits him in the back. Amy flies behind him and makes a ball with her hands, spreading it to him. He crashes to the ground and Amy lands next to Leo, her hands chilly. Todd looks around, seeing that he's surrounded. He regains his senses and flees into the tunnels.

"Who's for getting the shell out of here?" Mikey asks frantically.

"We gotta go after that...whatever it is!" Raph demands.

"Let the poor thing go," Donnie tells him.

"We need to regroup and figure out what's going on. Somehow, I don't think we've seen the last of these things," Leo explains.

"Whatever this is...it's not going to blow over. I can tell," Amy looks to where the mutant left.

* * *

They're back at their new lair, where Donnie is setting something up.

"Hey Don, why don't you take it easy?" Mikey asks. "It's been a long night."

"I'll rest easier when the security system's finished," Donnie replies, "Whatever those things are, I sure don't want 'em in here." He jumps down to his new lab and runs to his computer. "Good, my analysis is finished." The others walk up to him. "I got a sample from one of the ticks Raph took out. Something about the ooze was familiar. I compared it to data I collected on my PDA a while back and I was right!"

"Right about what?" Leo questions, "Your theory?"

"Theory? What theory?" Amy asks, turning to Donnie.

"Bishop. DNA from Bishop's aliens has mixed with these creatures. And it looks like it's somehow spreading. If that's the case, it's only gonna get worse, a lot worse."

"Oh my God...first he creates an alien invasion and now this?!" Amy exclaims in shock and Leo sighs.

"Can I show you something?" Before she can answer, Leo takes her hand and pulls her towards a room. He covers her eyes to her confusion.

"Leo, what exactly are you showing me?"

"This." He uncovers her eyes and she gasps at the large decorated room.

"My...my grandma's piano, my sewing machine, all the stuff I lost! And they look brand new!" She turns to Leo with a smile. "How did you...?"

"Donnie helped," he simply answers with a grin. She runs up and hugs him. Leo hugs her back gently.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Ames. Anything to see that smile on your face," he comments and she pecks his lips, giggling. Leo spins her around and she laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bishop's men are monitoring the sewers for the teams. "Sir, teams two and three just reported it. All mutated creatures in those sectors have been destroyed. The genetic material incinerated."

"Teams 18 through 20 are clear. Teams 6 through 9 are reporting in."

Bishop calls Stockman again. "Doctor, report." He sees Todd on the screen.

"This was something we hadn't seen before. It came about of the sub sewers. We're preparing to subdue it now. But I think I found a sample worth studying," he looks to see the men moving out and they capture him.

On a city sidewalk, a man eating some bread sees the back of a cooing pigeon. He grabs some crumbs. "Here, birdie. Here birdie," he throws the crumbs and the pigeon reveals its mutated form. It engulfs the man with tentacles launched from its mouth. It is now painfully obvious that...

The problem has spread beyond the sewers.


	96. Trouble with Augie

**Angel: I'm not done with episode 19, and I haven't had the opportunity to catch up on season four, due to packing, so I don't know if I can update by next Monday. Next Friday is when I move and considering how it takes 8 hours to get there, I'm not updating that day. I guess I'll have to see what I can do throughout the next week before moving day.**

 **April's POV**

 _In my shop, my bachelor's degree of science hangs over a picture of me and a man. The man in the hat is my uncle Augie. Uncle Augie didn't just teach me math and science, he taught me to love them. If it wasn't for him, I never would have gotten my college degree in math. Uncle Augie was always coming and going, off on adventures. But we made the most of our time together. Then one day, Uncle Augie just disappeared. And he never came back._

 _I'd give anything to see my Uncle Augie again. I know he's alive and somehow, someway, I'm going to find him._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

April hums as she dusts off an artifact in her shop. She suddenly hears a thump and she looks towards the basement door. She investigates and descends down the stairs. "Is somebody down there?"

"Hey, you sure this is the place? Check the map."

"This better be the place or we gonna have some splaining to do."

"Guys?" April asks in shock. She flips the switch to see the turtles and Amy.

"April?"

"I'm so glad to see you!" She hugs Leo. "But how did you guys get in here?" She hugs Donnie. "And what did you do to my wall...?" There's a tunnel where the wall should be.

"Donnie found an old map that showed an abandoned tunnel near your basement," Leo explains. "A little bit of digging and here we are."

"Digging? I remember that I had to blast my way through the tunnel," Amy raises her eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Shh, don't let her know that," Leo whispers, secretly handing her a rose and she takes it with a smile.

"Deal."

* * *

April and the others sit in her living room. "We had to find a way to see you without being spotted, for your safety," Leo tells her.

"Especially since Jared and Karai, 'Little Miss Shredder and her accomplice' showed up at your shop," Mikey retorts.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I've missed you guys," April says happily and Donnie scratches his bandaged wound on his leg. "What happened to your leg, Donnie?"

"Kind of a bug bite," Donnie answers.

"A really big bug," Raph adds and Amy shudders.

"That was terrible to see," she mutters. "It felt like my eyes were being tortured!"

There's a knock at the door and they quickly move. "Guys, you'd better..." She looks to see no one. "Hide." She opens the door to a brown-haired woman. "Robyn?!"

"Hey sis! How are you?" She walks in with a suitcase.

"Come in!" They hug each other with a laugh.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this, but I just got in from the West coast and thought I'd surprise you," the turtles watch from their hiding places.

"Robyn, you're my sister. You know you're always welcome," April replies.

"I thought I heard voices. Is there someone else here?" Robyn asks curiously as she picks up her bag.

"Uh, no, nobody. Put your stuff in my bedroom. I'll make some coffee," she pushes her sister to her room and looks to see her friends jumping to the shop. Donnie waves before he leaves and she smiles nervously.

* * *

April and Robyn sip their coffees as they sit on the couch. "The last few months have been tough. My friends used to be around all the time. Now I barely get to see them."

"What about your boyfriend? That Casey guy? How's he?" Robyn questions.

"Casey's great, crazy as ever," April laughs. Robyn checks her watch.

"Sis, can I check my email? I'm supposed to hear back about a job."

"Sure, go right ahead."

But when Robyn goes to use the computer, something strange happens. The monitor is filled with strange symbols. "Is something wrong with your computer?" April walks over to her.

"There wasn't the last time I used it," she says in confusion.

"Maybe it's got a virus," Robyn suggests.

"Shouldn't be, not with all the virus protection and firewalls I have programmed in there," April explains as they stare at the computer.

* * *

At the lair, Donnie is looking over some blueprints in his lab. Raph and Mikey are reuniting with Ann and Lily. His Shell Cell rings. "Huh?" He picks it up. "Hey April, what's up?"

"Don, can you come over later tonight? I need your opinion on something."

"Sure, I-"

"Don?"

He looks to see Melina, smiling. His mouth drops open.

"I'll be there later April, see ya!" He hangs up and stands, walking up to her. "Melina!"

"Hey Donnie. It's good to see you again."

"Y-You too," he stammers and she hugs him. He hugs her back.

"I missed you."

Amy smirks at them in the shadows. Leo taps her on the shoulder and she turns to him.

"Are you going with him?"

"Yeah, why not?" She shrugs.

"Ames, maybe I should go with you," he insists.

"Leo, I'll be fine, it's just April's place."

He sighs in defeat. "Alright...but I'm calling every hour."

Amy giggles and pecks his lips.

* * *

Once Robyn is out of sight, Donnie and Amy have arrived. "What's the problem?"

"My computer's been doing that all day," she looks at her computer, "but it's not like any virus I've ever seen before."

"Are you sure it's a virus? You did say you have virus protection and firewalls," Amy murmurs in thought.

"Hmm, there's something familiar about those symbols," he ponders and starts typing. "Let me see what happens if I run it through a translation decomplier." He translates it to simply 'O'Neil.'

"O'Neil?" April and Amy ask in surprise. "What else does it say there?"

"There are parts missing. A cross-dimensional help, artifact save us, Professor August O'Neil?!"

"Uncle Augie?!" April questions in shock.

"The same one we tried to find before?" Amy clarifies.

"Could be, but it sounds like he's in trouble," Donnie answers. April opens a small chest near her to reveal the artifact that transported them before.

"Here's Uncle Augie's artifact. I haven't touched it since it took us all to that wasp world," she tells them. The artifact and the writing on the computer start to glow.

"Look at that," Donnie points to the computer, "I think maybe the message came through the dimensional artifact and infected your computer! The main message is incomplete, but I recognize these symbols are dimensional coordinates. I scanned your uncle's journal into my tech tab. The logarithms are identical."

"Then I'm using those coordinates to go after Uncle Augie," April declares, walking away.

"April, there is no way we're letting you go alone on something like this," Donnie explains.

"We're with you. And besides, someone has to go with you. Who better than a ninja turtle and a loveable girl with ice powers?" Amy grins.

"Thanks Donnie, Amy." She turns the artifact. "Setting coordinates. And Uncle Augie, here we come." The light appears and they disappear, the artifact dropping to the ground.

On the outskirts of a futuristic city in another dimension, a rift opens up, dropping the three to the ground.

"Okay," April comments.

"I think I left my stomach back in your shop," Donnie says, rubbing his head.

"Ow," Amy murmurs, standing up. "Usually I stick a landing, but apparently not today."

"What is this place?" April asks and they're met with five menacing lizard warriors approaching them.

"I don't know, but here comes the welcoming committee. They don't look very welcoming!" Donnie replies and Amy makes her hands chilly. One of them steps closer and the three stare at them. "Uh, we come in peace?"

"Ah, good. Welcome, strangers. Have you come to aid the magician?"

"Huh?" Amy asks in surprise. "That actually worked for once?"

"Uh, yes? The magician, right," Donnie answers.

"Excellent, this is good. We must bring you to the magician immediately."

* * *

They are escorted in the hallway of the palace. "This place is amazing, girls. Some kind of super advanced civilization," Donnie comments and they are taken to a lab.

"Magician, you have visitors."

The three gasp. The 'magician' is none other than Uncle Augie! He gasps. "April? It can't be! But it is, April!"

"Uncle Augie! You're alright!" They hug happily, Donnie and Amy smiling at the reunion.

"Better than ever, sweetie."

"Uncle Augie, I want you to meet my friends, Amelia and Donatello," the two walk up to him and shake hands.

"Amelia and Donatello. And I take it you must be from some strange world in another dimension," he says.

"New York City, actually," he explains.

"Magnificent! I suppose I should be surprised, but I'm more surprised to see my niece here. How did you get here? Why?" He ponders.

"We got your message," April tells him.

"My message?" He asks.

"Your distress signal," Donnie explains.

"The one with the symbols?" Amy presses.

"Your call for help," April remarks.

"Help? But things are perfectly fine. I sent no call for help," he says in confusion. Donnie pulls out his tablet and shows the man his message. "Oh dear, the message. Heh, it was more of an announcement, really. I was testing the transmitting systems. They still need work obviously as the message didn't go through as I intended. But I don't need help. No, the people of this magnificent city want to help us. They call themselves the Brotherhood, and they plan to bring all their amazing technology and medical advancements to Earth! It will change the world."

"It is our custom," the chancellor explains, "My people wish to spread peace and love and understanding throughout the multiverse. But now, we will take our leave and allow you to finish repairing the transport. The sooner it is fixed, the sooner we'll be able to help the people of Earth." They leave and Amy narrows her eyes at them, sensing that not everything he said was true.

"Their transport artifact was broken when I arrived. I managed to repair it, but I didn't have the coordinates to get home. But your arrival has left a dimension awake, pinpointing Earth. Once I finish expanding the transport platform, we'll be able to bring Brotherhood signs back to Earth with us!" Augie explains, the three glancing at each other. "It's going to be glorious! A new epoch of peace, love, and understanding."

April places a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Uncle Augie. It sounds so wonderful."

"It sure does," Donnie walks up to the window, looking out at the city. "Hey, do you think it would be okay if I took a stroll around the city? I'd love to get a good look at their advanced technology before we leave."

"Sure!" Augie answers, "The Brotherhood won't mind."

"Just don't get in any trouble, Don," April warns playfully.

"What, me? I'm the sensible turtle, remember?" Donnie asks in fake shock.

"I'll go with him if that makes you feel better, April," Amy winks. And besides, she had to warn Donnie about the Brotherhood...something didn't sit right.

* * *

"Uncle Augie's right," Donnie comments as he looks at the futuristic city. "This place is incredible. A little quiet, though." He and Amy walk through the hallways.

"Don, I need to tell you something. This 'Brotherhood,' I think it's a scam," Amy whispers, looking around.

"What do you mean?" He asks her, "They seem fine to me."

"Peace, love, and understanding? When has an alien race EVER wanted that for the Earth? All the aliens we've met either tried to destroy us or take over the planet looking for a fugitive robot," Amy retorts, gesturing to the hallway. "They're hiding something, I know it. I don't trust them."

"Lia, I know we've had bad experiences with aliens in the past, but that doesn't mean history is going to repeat itself."

"It is all I can do not to bite their heads off," they gasp and hide in a hidden space in the halls. Two guards are walking through the hallways.

"Be strong. The Councilor's plan is almost on fruit. Soon, we will all feed."

"And where is the grand Councilor now?" Amy and Donnie shadow them.

"He is in the throne room, making the final preparations."

The Councilor sits in his throne, gnawing a bone. "Councilor, our food supplies are nearly exhausted. Soon, we will have nothing left."

"Worry not, the old fool has nearly repaired the transport," he stands up, "Once it's operational, we can resume conquering new worlds. We will feed long and well, starting with his precious Earth!" He laughs evilly, Amy and Donnie watching the whole conversation from above. They gasp in horror.

* * *

"I told you, I told you, I TOLD you that this would happen!" Amy tells Donnie as they run into the lab.

"Uh, remember how I promised to stay out of trouble? Well, we're in trouble. Big trouble!" Donnie explains to the O'Neils.

"Yeah, this Brotherhood, they're using your uncle to get them to Earth so they can FEAST on everybody there! I knew it! I was right about them!" Amy finishes, turning to Donnie, glaring at him.

"I said I was sorry!"

"What? That's preposterous. The Brotherhood wants to serve humanity," Augie argues.

"Right. Medium-rare, like in that Twilight Zone episode," Donnie corrects.

"Augie, based on our experiences with aliens, and trust me, they were bad, when have you ever met one that wanted to serve humanity instead of ruling it?" Amy questions and he ponders her theory.

"Uncle Augie, if Don and Amy say something's going on, then something's going on. Amy's my best friend, she's never been wrong before. I'd stake my life on it," April insists and Amy smiles.

"Yes, you will," they turn in shock to see the Councilor. "The time for niceties is at an end. Seize them!" The guards charge and the two ninjas pull out their weapons.

"April, get your uncle out of here!" Donnie yells as he and Amy knock out a guard.

"Run, Uncle Augie!" April shouts and pushes him.

"But-"

"RUN!" She pushes him again and throws a chair at a guard, which breaks as soon as it hits him. He chases after her.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Donnie says, pushing past two guards. Amy backflips over three of them, following Donnie.

"Where are we going?" April asks her uncle as they run, Donnie and Amy following them.

"Follow me," Augie simply answers, seeing an old monorail car. "Everyone, into that shuttle."

The guards are close behind as the four pile into the shuttle. Augie guns the engines just as the lizards arrive. Later, the monorail stops at a station. The door opens and they get out.

"None of this makes any sense," Augie comments, conflicted.

"The Brotherhood was using you, Uncle Augie," April clarifies.

"Yes, I can't believe that!"

Donnie looks behind and sees a pile of circular items. "What are these?" He picks one up. "Huh, magnetic."

"Uncle Augie, what is this place?" April questions, looking at a broken down part of the city.

"The Brotherhood called this place the Forbidden Zone. No one is allowed in here. They told me it was strictly off-limits," Augie answers and the two ninjas look in the distance. Amy cringes.

"And I think I know why. I don't think they wanted you to see this. Look," Donnie points to a massive pile of bones on the ground below. "It's a...mass grave."

April covers her mouth in shock and Amy turns green, running off. "It can't be!" Augie backs away, bewildered. He couldn't believe that he's been duped all this time. "They told me...they said they wanted to help us!"

"Yeah, help us in their feast!" Amy corrects, turning around to throw up. "It's so horrible..."

Augie bumps into a station and it turns on. The screen is holographic.

"Wait, Lia and I have seen these holographic stations all over town. Maybe it can shed some light on what happened here," Donnie plugs in his tablet into the station and the screen gets bigger. "I'll see if I can access the Municipal Archives." A man appears on the screen.

"In the beginning, the Zodat civilization started..." Donnie fastforwards the video. "A great period of unrest...the great lawmaker Motus Priam passed down the 32 precepts of compassion..."

"I'm working up to the last entry," Donnie explains. When he does get to the final one, the city is on fire.

"The end has come. The lizards tricked us. They flooded into our city from their dimension. They have taken over and our glorious civilization is gone. To prevent them from traveling to other dimensions, we use these magnetic charges. The powerful magnetic charges destroyed the transport artifact's ability to transmit. That should trap them in our world and perhaps save other worlds from our fate." The narrator suddenly backs away. "Stay back. Back!" A lizard attacks him and growls at the screen, ending the hologram.

"So much for peace, love, and understanding," Donnie comments and Amy turns green once more.

"Oh God..." She vomits again. "How many victims were there...? Bleeegh."

"Oh, I so wanted it all to be true. We must make sure the Brotherhood never reaches Earth! No matter what!" Augie declares. They hear snarling and gasp to see the lizards running in front of them. They run behind them, only for their exit to be blocked. They get surrounded. The four back away and Donnie looks down.

"Come on, follow me!" He takes April in his arms and jumps down. She screams and he lands safely on the ground. Augie gasps at his agility.

"Uncle Augie, Amy, come on!" April yells as she cups her hands. Before Amy can fly him down, he gets grabbed by two of the lizards while Amy is grabbed by another one. She growls and spins, kicking him to the ground. She runs after them, but gets knocked back to the ground in front of Donnie and April.

"Uncle Augie, hold on!" April shouts and Donnie grabs her arm.

"No, April. They won't hurt Uncle Augie. They need him. And the three of us will be more useful to him if we're alive," Donnie helps Amy up and she dusts herself off.

* * *

The lizards carry a stick, a tied Uncle Augie struggling to break his restraints. They walk back in front of the stairs of the laboratory, where the Councilor is standing. "Good, put him back to work. Soon we will be feasting upon the people of Earth!" He licks his lips and laughs.

"We're messing their invasion force," April whispers as she sees an army of lizards walking. "Guys, what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Donnie assures.

"Hopefully this works," Amy murmurs and they run off. Two guards walk in the hallways and the three sneak into the lab when they're gone. They push the doors open, Augie alive and well. He's still working on the transport.

"Uncle Augie! You alright?" April says.

"April!" He exclaims, "Thank heavens you're safe." He jumps down and hugs her.

"Uncle Augie, we have to work quickly."

"I've rigged the tech tab to see off the Zodat magnetic charges and destroy the transport artifact. We'll finish the job the Zodat started," Donnie finishes.

"And hopefully it doesn't end the same way on the hologram," Amy adds, turning green as her stomach churns. "Excuse me for a minute." She runs off and barfing can be heard.

"I'm afraid that won't work. I fixed the transport artifact, shielding it from magnetic overloads," Augie remarks.

"Great timing," Amy deadpans.

"Hmm, maybe we don't have to destroy this transport artifact," April walks up to the artifact and starts spinning it to the left.

"April, what are you-" Donnie stops and April stops, the four disappearing, just as the lizards are running inside.

"As I feared," the Councilor walks in, "They've gone, using the transport. Assemble all the Brotherhood! We have prayed to hunt and a new world to conquer!"

However, the four land inside a temple. And not just any temple.

"There it is, just as we left it," April points to a transport artifact inside.

"April, tell me this isn't where I think it is," Donnie says nervously.

"Oh no, we're back in the wasp world!" Amy groans and April starts spinning the artifact.

"This artifact isn't magnetically shielded. Don, Amy, set the Zodat magnetic charges," she tells them and they run to her, doing as she said. They finish and the artifact lights up, sending them home. The charges detonate and the artifact is no longer able to teleport. The four land in April's shop.

"Okay April, what just happened?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"Oh, we're just setting up a little surprise party," April answers. "When the Councilor and the Brotherhood army use their transport artifact, thinking it leads straight to Earth."

"They're gonna follow us to the other world!" Donnie realizes.

"Ohh, I wish I could see the looks on their faces!" Amy snaps her fingers.

"Spread out," the Councilor orders his army, "Find them."

"And once they realize that they've made a terrible mistake..." April starts.

"There will be no working transport artifact for them to escape through!" Augie finishes.

The Councilor looks at the wasp eggs and they hatch. The wasps chase after them and the Councilor runs into the room with the transport artifact. "No, the transport! Nooooo!" He looks to see the wasp queen coming out of the roof. He gasps and backs away.

"My little April," Augie places his hands on her shoulders, "You're an O'Neil, alright, through and through." He stands up happily, "And I'm finally home after all these years! Thank you, my friends." April hugs him, laughing happily as she has her uncle back where he belongs. Donnie smiles while Amy turns green, giving a thumbs up.

"Good for you...now I'm gonna be sick," Amy rushes to the bathroom.

* * *

Robyn is sitting in April's apartment, watching TV. April bursts inside. "Robyn, you're not gonna believe who I found!" She drags Augie inside. Robyn happily hugs him.

"Uncle Augie! But how?"

"It's a long story, with lots of peace, love, and understanding," Augie tells her and they laugh. "Oh, it's so good to see you again."

Donnie and Amy listen from below, smiling. They start to head home, Donnie helping Amy walk. "Bones...the bones," she mutters in horror. "I am forever scarred for life."

Donnie winces at this. "Man, I am in so much trouble with Leo for this."


	97. Insane in the Membrane

**Angel: If I haven't responded to any questions yet, I usually forget and I've been busy ^^'**

 **Baxter's POV**

 _I look over my mousers. Once, long ago, I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, was a whole man. A brilliant mind and an able body! In the science community, I was unequaled! Throughout the world, I was renowned, revered, worshipped! But it all went wrong, horribly, horribly wrong. My genius fell under the control of cruel-minded brutes. Shredder ordered Hun to drag me away. "No, nooo!" I was strapped to a table, my eye damaged. They whittled me away, piece by piece. Hun thrusted a saw in my face and I was in a wheelchair. Limb by limb, until I was reduced to nearly nothing._

 _I stand in my lab in my new form. But those simpletons are to blame. I finally know who is truly responsible for my downfall, and now with my new body, I will have my revenge! I knock away a table._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the subway tunnels, a train passes by. A mutant toad lands on the tracks, Mikey being chased by it. Raph is being cornered by one. "Alright, ugly, down boy. That's it, that's a good mutant toad." He's wearing a vest along with weapons. The toad knocks him back using his tail. The toad jumps up and Raph growls, using his weapon to push the mutant back. "I said stay!" The toad snarls and flicks his tongue, Raph moving away so he'd miss. "You know, this'd be a lot easier if I could just use my sai on these balls," he comments.

The others are fending off the other toads, wearing their own vests and armor in their respective colors. "Sorry Raph, but you know how toxic these outbreak bugs are," Donnie calls out.

"Yeah, I know. Trap 'em and tranq 'em," Raph answers reluctantly, throwing the toad away.

"Well, somebody grab the tranq!" Mikey yells as he's still being chased by a toad. Donnie manages to catch it.

"Got 'im!" Donnie screams as he's hanging onto the toad running around.

"Uh, Donnie, I think he's got you," Raph points out.

"Hang on, bro, Mikey's a-coming!" Mikey runs after the toad, but stops when he sees a subway train coming. He screams and starts running the other way. He's cornered by a toad. He girly screams. "Zoinks!"

Amy flies in and grabs Mikey swiftly, the toad chasing after them. Donnie screams and Leo cuts him free, pulling him before the train could hit him. They cover their ears at the noise of the train.

"Ah, good timing, Leo. Thanks," Donnie speaks gratefully.

"I think that's enough monster hunting for one day," Leo helps him up. "Let's go." They head back home, just before the next train comes.

"Ames, you can't just fly past a train like that, it's dangerous," Leo scolds playfully and she turns to him.

"I had to save my brother," she cringes. "Sorry."

"Just kidding," he smirks, grabs her by the waist, and kisses her gently.

* * *

At Area 51, Baxter Stockman has created his new clone body. "Body transfer systems ready," a computer says. Bishop looks at the screen.

"It's a rash mistake, Dr. Stockman," he tells the doctor.

"Ah, Agent Bishop, I can only assume you're here to witness my genius at work," he turns back to his work.

"I'm here to warn you," Bishop clarifies, "One last time. It's foolish to go through with this."

"Please, you're living proof that my body transplant procedure works. Why should I have to wait for my new body?" Bishop argues.

"Why? Because your genetic miscalculations caused an outbreak in New York that's turned the city into a cesspool of mutations!" Bishop points out, clenching his fists.

"As if it wasn't one already," Stockman deadpans, crossing his robotic arms. "This improved super soldier accelerant has made my new clone body far stronger and faster than initial tests suggested! Early genome imbalances were inevitable, but I've solved those problems, as I always do." Stockman walks to the machine where his clone body is.

"Do what you will, doctor, but don't damage that brain of yours. It is still of some use to me," with that last warning, Bishop leaves the lab, Stockman giving a look of slight annoyance.

"Maybe the dullard should try getting a brain of his own." He opens his chest plate to reveal his brain. "Now then, time to put myself to sleep, so that I can wake up a new man." He starts to transfer his consciousness to the clone body.

"Commencing cerebral transport."

Suddenly, he starts to dream of his past.

 _A young Stockman smiled as he looked down at the sink. He seemed to be doing something. "Aha!" He held up a beaker of green liquid, but spilled something. "Oops." It dropped into the sink and it started to sizzle. A roach tapped the jar it was trapped in. Baxter picked it up and grinned evilly at it. He looked at the beaker, turning back to the roach, about to pour in the liquid. Before he could, he heard the door click. "Huh?"_

 _His mother walked in with the groceries. "Where's mama's smart little boy?"_

 _"Mama!" He ran up to her, hugging her. She kissed his cheek, laughing. He noticed her holding something behind her back. "Hey, what's that behind your back?"_

 _She revealed a chemistry kit. "It's that science kit you've been wanting, baby doll. A lot better than playing with those pots and pans," she looked towards the dirty dishes._

 _"Will you play with me, mama?" He asked._

 _"Oh, I wish I could, honey," she touched his cheek apologetically, "but Mama's got to work a double shift tonight."_

 _He nodded sadly._

 _"Alright, baby, now you have fun." She laughed again, picking up the bags. "And remember, the sky's the limit for you, baby doll. The sky's the limit."_

 _Baxter looked at the roach before he let it go free with a smile._

Stockman opens his eyes in his new body, the hatch opening and letting water come out. He drops to the ground, coughing up water. He looks down at his human hands. "At last, I'm back!" He rips off the wires. "Baxter Stockman is back, in the flesh! The superb mind now housed within a superb body!"

* * *

Later, he walks with Bishop outside Area 51. "Oh, how I've missed having a physical body! The sights, the smells, the sensation of a cool breeze. I have goosebumps. Goosebumps!" However, his clone body starts to act strangely as his arm veins move at a fast rate. "The skin is just settling...yes, that's all. Simple tissue acclamation." He walks back inside with the agent.

A whole feast sits on the table, all of it gone. Stockman burps, his belly large. "Ahh." He takes a mirror and looks at his face, touching it happily. "Baxter Stockman, you are beautiful!" His veins act up again, this time at the side of his head. He places the mirror down, chuckling nervously. "It might be prudent to run one or two small tests."

As he's running one of the tests on his body, something blinks on the body scan. "Everything seems normal, above normal. Perhaps I should check the molecular dosage levels of the super-soldier accelerant."

Baxter is lying down on his desk and he hears something, sitting up in alarm. "Huh? Who's there?" The lab doors open up and Baxter is confused. It's his mother!

"I'm sorry, baby doll. I know you're working, but I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you," she pats him on the head. "The sky's the limit for you, Baxter." He smiles softly. "You sleep tight now, baby." She rolls back to his desk and he lies his head down again. "Oh, and honey? Do me a favor. Put something on that thing. It looks infected."

Baxter opens his eyes in surprise, his mother no longer in the lab. "Mama?" He looks around to find no one. He rubs his head. "Must be some neuro anesthetic residue from the transference." He places a finger on his chin, only to shout in surprise when he sees that his finger is indeed infected with red spots. Part of his finger falls right off! He sweats and screams as he backs away. "No, no! What's happening to me?"

Stockman runs tests Monday through Thursday. He looks at his decomposed arm in stasis, placing a finger on his chin. He nails his arm back in place and his body starts to decompose even more, to the point where his limbs are loose and his face looks like a zombie. He screams and drops the mirror, shaking on the floor. "This experiment is a catastrophe!" He slams his hands on the ground. "Oh, how can I been so stupid?" He knocks his work to the ground.

"Why was I in such a rush? Why didn't I listen to Agent Bishop? Why?!" He rips his lab coat apart. "Why am I a failure? My whole life! Oh mama, I started with such promise. Where did it all go wrong? Where? The horrible degradation at the hands of the Shredder. His horrific bug, Hun, or those despicable turtles and Amelia. No, no, before them, it was HER! I trusted her and she betrayed me! She brought in those turtles and Amelia, ruining everything! My glorious mousers failed because of her and that failure is what brought the Shredder's wrath down upon me! Yes, yes! She's responsible. She did this to me." He throws a table.

"And she is the one who will pay!"

Later that night, he drives a chopper out of Area 51.

* * *

Back in New York, April and Casey are watching TV together. There's a knock at the door and Casey turns to April. "I'll get it," he stands up and she smiles at him. "Sheesh, I'm coming, I'm coming," he dismisses as the person continues knocking. Before he can even open the door, Stockman breaks it open.

"Casey!" April kneels down to him and looks towards the intruder. Stockman stomps towards her.

"Hello, Miss O'Neil. We have some catching up to do. Back where this all started." He shoots her with a tranquilizer dart and she pulls it out, but it's too late. She falls unconscious.

"April!" Casey catches her and he runs up to Stockman in rage, but he catches Casey's fist and throws him to the wall. Casey falls to the ground knocked out while Stockman approaches the helpless April.

"Come, April dear. You have a little appointment regarding retribution!" He throws her over his shoulder and laughs evilly as he walks away.

* * *

Later on at the turtles' lair, Donnie is planning on showing his siblings something. "So, what's the big surprise already?" Raph asks impatiently.

"Well, after months of work, I give you," he pulls off the cover to reveal a moving truck. "The new Battle Shell!"

"Where? Inside the moving van?" Mikey questions as the others give a look of uncertainty.

"No, it is the moving van," Donnie corrects.

"Uh, bro, I know you've been feeling under the weather lately, but come on," Raph comments while Donnie gives a proud smile.

"A...moving van. That's...practical, I guess?" Amy replies, glancing at Leo in confusion.

"Perhaps a small demonstration," Donnie presses a button and a side panel opens. "Multi-function side panels," The back opens to reveal laser guns, "ion charged laser cannons, concussion blasters, plus command center that's placed in with our computer mainframe, security systems, and shell cells," the computer rings from inside. "Which, as you can hear, works perfectly."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Showoff."

"We don't say anything about your powers, which you just so happen to show off," Donnie argues playfully and Amy crosses her arms.

"I do not!"

" 'Oh, look at me, I'm Amy and I have ice powers. I wear pink and I love Leo,' " Mikey says in a falsetto voice, making three of them laugh. Amy crosses her arms sternly while Leo gives Mikey a look.

"Mikey? Never say that again."

"You guys are so immature," Amy grumbles.

"If we weren't, we wouldn't be your brothers," Raph points out with a smirk.

Donnie answers the call. "Hello?"

"Guys," Casey rubs his head, "It's Stockman, he's back! And he's taken April!"

Donnie gasps. "Hang tight Casey, we're on our way," Leo assures and they pile into the van. Donnie starts it up and they drive out of the reservoir.

* * *

On the streets, Amy looks over an injured Casey. "He just busted in. He knocked me out. When I woke up, they were gone. All I remember is him saying something about going back to where this all started."

"Where it all started?" Raph asks in confusion.

"StockTronics, the lab where he and April first worked together. It has to be," Leo realizes.

"But that lab's been abandoned ever since we blew it up. Why would he want to take April there?" Amy questions.

* * *

Stockman pries open the door. "Now, Miss O'Neil, time for you to pay for what you've done! You ruined my work for the Shredder. You brought those turtles and Amelia into my life! Because of YOU, I have been torn apart. Well, Miss O'Neil, it's your turn to go to pieces." He grabs a cut pipe and holds it to the control panel, turning the lights on.

"Ah, it's good to be home. Huh?" He has a hallucination about his mother.

"Baxter..." She coughs, as she is dying. "I'm sorry, baby doll. Mama's just worn out. I guess this old body just can't take it. I so wanted to see you grow up and be a fine man, I did."

Stockman puts down April and he walks up to his mother, younger. "Remember, the sky's the limit for you, boy. I...I love you, Baxter." She goes limp.

"No mama, don't leave me," he takes her hand. "Mama, mama!"

April wakes up and sees Stockman holding a machine part. "Mama." He notices that she's awake. "What? Ah, Miss O'Neil, I'm glad you're here early. We have a lot of work to do," he's hallucinating that he's working with April again. "As you can see, the mouser's search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer, but quite brilliant really." April walks to the door, planning to escape. But he turns around, laughing and making her stop in her tracks.

"You flatter me, April," He's seeing her in her lab outfit. "I like that."

The turtles, Amy, and Casey arrive, walking to April. "Let her go, Stockman!" Leo demands, Amy giving a horrified look at his appearance.

"April?" He blinks and no longer sees her in her lab outfit. He can now see the others. "You-you betrayed me!"

"Run, April!" Donnie shouts as the others pull out their weapons. "Get out of here!"

"No, she can't leave, I forbid it!" Stockman yells and April leaves.

"You asked for it, Dr. Stockman-Stein!" Mikey exclaims and he inches towards them, growling. They run towards him and he rips apart some of the floor, knocking them back.

"Don't interfere! She ruined my life! And she must pay!" He throws a heavy object outside the window and looks outside. "April?" He jumps down. "April!"

While trying to escape, April finds the cable car which goes above the East River, running towards the entrance. Amy and the others run out of the lab, trying to find April and Stockman.

"Which way did they go?" Casey asks.

"We should split up," Mikey suggests.

"No, better yet," Donnie spots a chopper. "Search from above. Lia, you follow on flight."

April hides in the cable car, sitting down in relief. She sighs as she places an arm on her head. The car starts to shake and she looks out the window to see Stockman. "No!" Stockman is climbing the wires to the car. She backs away and the car shakes, knocking her to the ground. Stockman pries open the door from above and looks down at her.

"Going somewhere, Miss O'Neil?" She gasps in horror. April screams as Stockman rips the doors apart. Donnie finds them on the chopper.

"There!" Raph points out.

"On the gondola!" Mikey says. Stockman jumps inside the car and April stands up.

"Stay away from me, Dr. Stockman!" April spins around and kicks him, only making his mouth hang out. He readjusts it and turns to her.

"You've been a very naughty girl." The lights from the chopper shine on him and he looks up to see Casey at the door.

"I'm coming, April! Goongala!" He jumps off the chopper and lands on Stockman's back. They struggle until Stockman throws him off. Casey is holding onto the rope from the chopper and Stockman gets caught in it. Mikey wraps a nunchuck around the rope, he and Raph sliding down. Leo uses his swords and Amy flies into the car.

"April, are you okay?" Leo questions as he sheathes his swords.

"I am now," she tells him. The others help her jump up to the top.

"Go, April! Climb!" Mikey calls out and Stockman rips apart the rope. April climbs up the car, the others dealing with Stockman. He somehow manages to catch up to April, grabbing her leg.

"You'll not get away that easily, April!" She screams as he throws her on top of the car and he jumps down in front of her. She backs away as he kneels on the floor. "You have a date with a dissection table!"

"Hey Doc!" He looks up and Raph jumps down on him. "How about a second opinion?" April backs away as the four jump up to him. Leo and Mikey kick him to Raph and Amy, who trip him to the open door of the car. Casey sees his legs dangling and he grabs them. Stockman struggles to hold on and he falls into the car. Casey jumps to the roof and the others help him up.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo orders, but Stockman gets up and jumps to the roof. He sees the others climbing to the chopper.

"No!" He screams and pulls off a bar holding the car.

"April, hang on babe!" Casey tells April, but she falls backwards. "APRIL! NO!" The cable car starts to lurch since the damage to the car is too great and it will soon fall.

"Now, we can finally set things right!" Stockman declares.

"Dr. Stockman, please, don't do this!" April pleads, "Can you remember when your work helped people? When it was about the science? You were a brilliant man. The sky was the limit for you, Dr. Stockman!"

When she says those words, Stockman stops. "Mama?"

Instead of April, he's seeing his mother. "The sky was the limit. You were such a good boy. You had so much potential. What happened to you, baby doll?"

"You were someone I admired, someone I respected," April presses, "And you can be again!"

"Mama," he holds his head with both of his hands, "What have I done?"

The cable car starts to shake as the support is breaking off.

"Doctor," April places her hands on his shoulders.

"Baxter," he hears from his mother.

"Please!" Another shake knocks April back and he pants, looking back at her.

"Mama, mama."

"April!" Amy flies down to her.

"Mama, you've got to get out of here, mama. It's not safe," He picks up April and hands her to Amy, to her confusion. "Hurry, mama! Hurry! I love you, mama! I-" Suddenly, the cable car breaks free from the support cable and Stockman falls into the East River. He screams and Amy shakes her head before she flies up to the others. Casey hugs April.

"Man, you think that's the end of Stockman?" Mikey questions as they see the car sink.

"We've seen him come back from worse. Only time will tell," Leo replies.

"Well I say good riddance. That psycho's given us nothing but grief ever since we met him," Raph retorts.

"I don't know, he did give us this neat chopper, sort of," Donnie says. "Now, if I can just find a place to park it."

* * *

Amy lies in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Hearing Stockman call April 'mama' kinda took a toll on her. She could barely remember her mother right now. Amy sighs and Leo turns to her.

"Ames? You've been kind of quiet ever since we got home."

She turns to him. "I was just remembering...when I lost my mother to cancer."

 _An 11-year-old Amy swung her legs as she sat next to her grandmother in the hospital. She played with her grandma's phone in slight boredom and she looked up at her grandmother._

 _"Grandmamma? When can I see mommy?"_

 _Grandmamma frowned as she looked towards a room and she looked back at her granddaughter. "Uh...soon, baby child."_

 _Amy tilted her head as she had never seen her grandmother so nervous in her life. The doctor came in and Amy ran up to her._

 _"I want my mommy. Is she okay?"_

 _All she got was a solemn look towards her grandmother and she hung her head, knowing what happened. The doctor bended down and took Amy's hand, leading her to her mom's hospital room. Amy looked towards Grandmamma, who tried not to cry for her sake. The next thing Amy knew, she was looking down at her now dead mother._

 _"No...no!" Amy sobbed as she leaned her head on her mother's chest. "Mommy...mommyyyy!"_

Amy bites her lip at the memory. "That was one of the worst days of my life. I thought I'd never get over it...until I met you," she smiles at him sadly and Leo pulls her head to his plastron, hugging her. She sniffles, trying not to let her tears show.

"Shh," Leo whispers, kissing her forehead. "It's okay, Ames. Don't cry..."

Amy nods and looks up at him. "Thank you...for always being there."

"You're welcome, my cherry blossom," he grins and kisses her nose, making her giggle.

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Ames."


	98. Return of Savanti Part 1

**Angel: Packing is boooring...and to Guest's question, she may or may not. Time will tell. ;) And no, Amy wouldn't really be upset, she's not Mikey XD Wednesday is the last day of this week that I will post. Georgia is a 9 hour drive from my house and I have to unpack when I get there -_-**

 **Donnie's POV**

 _My name is Donatello and right now, I can't help but think of an old saying. A large turtle roars as it surfaces from the water, volcanoes behind it. 'Be careful what you wish for.' A dinosaur eats some leaves. All my life, I've been fascinated with what they call 'terrible lizards' and 'thunder beasts.' Dinosaurs. But now, amazingly, I got my wish. There's a stampede running by, Renet and I running right in the middle of it!_

 _Here I am, in the Cretaceous Period, 65 million years ago, finally seeing them with my own two eyes, while running for my life. So be careful what you wish for, or just like the dinosaurs, you might find yourself facing sudden extinction!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The turtles, Amy, and April enter a natural history museum.

"I'm telling ya right now, this is a bad idea," Raph grumbles. The turtles are in full disguise, wearing the clothes they had when they rescued Casey along with Angel and Kevin, except Leo, who wears his coat from when he traveled to the Ancient One with Amy. She's wearing her winter clothing.

"Raph's right," Mikey speaks, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What are you talking about?" Donnie retorts, "This is gonna be great! How can you not be excited about being in a museum?"

Raph and Mikey glance at each other. "Boring!"

"You won't think that when we get to the main attraction," Donnie answers.

"Is it a snack bar?" Mikey asks, "Because that I could get excited about!"

Leo and Amy lag behind as she's eating a cookie. Leo holds her hand and he shouts in surprise when he sees a large statue of a turtle. Amy laughs and he whines. They catch up with the others. "The museum is closing in 20 minutes so there shouldn't be many people here, but keep a low profile," Leo warns.

Donnie stops and they turn to him as he's inhaling. "Don?" April questions.

He lets out a loud sneeze, which echoes throughout the place.

"Gesundheit," Mikey tells him and Amy hands him a tissue.

"That's not exactly what I meant by low profile," Leo places a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, and thanks," Donnie sniffs and wipes his nose with the tissue.

"You okay, Don?" Amy asks in concern, "You've been looking a little under the weather lately."

"Just a stuffy nose. Nothing serious enough to miss this!" They're looking at the bones of a T-Rex. "Dinosaurs!" They enter the exhibit. "Isn't this fantastic? It's the biggest dinosaur exhibit in the country!" A tour guide is showing a few people around.

"Yeah, this is way better than playing video games and reading comic books with my girlfriend. Thanks, Don," Mikey retorts. "I bailed on Lily for this!"

"Oh please, you do that all the time. One night off won't kill you," Amy replies, rolling her eyes. Mikey looks at her as she offers Leo a piece of cookie. He eats it from her fingers and she giggles.

"I want one!" Mikey whines.

"Oh sorry, can't hear you over the crunch," Amy muffles as she eats the last of the cookie. "Mm, this is really good."

"And besides, Ames made these for her and me only," Leo kisses her cheek.

"You know, it's not too late to ditch this and go find someone to fight," Raph clenches his fist, "Bishop's monsters are still out there. Fighting them would be less painful than this!"

"Look!" Donnie points towards a dinosaur, "There's a Stegosaurus. And a Pteranodon skeleton!"

"Look, there's a Nerdosaur!" Mikey teases.

"And I see a Geekasaurus Rex," Raph continues and Amy punches them in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Cut it out and be supportive!" Amy glares, placing her hands on her hips sternly.

"We're older than you, you got nothing on us!" Mikey replies and she pinches their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ouch!"

"How about now?" Amy raises an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They exclaim and she smirks, going back to Leo.

"I've been a dinosaur fanatic as long as I can remember. Cool fossils, all the different species, the mystery of their extinction. What's not to like? Besides, see that Archelon? As turtles, we've got ancestors that go all the way back, even before the Cretaceous Period! Dinosaurs are like...our ancient cousins!" Donnie explains.

"Yeesh, and I thought Raph was the ugliest relative we had," Mikey comments.

"Hardy har, Mikey," Raph retorts and a dinosaur robot suddenly comes up behind them. They pull their weapons out. "What the?!"

"Mikey, Raph," Leo whispers, "Easy." He clears his throat and looks at the group, who are staring at them. The guide goes back to the group and Leo sighs in relief. The dinosaur robot goes back into the bushes.

Amy stifles a laugh under her hand.

"Did I mention the animatronic exhibits? They're state-of-the-art!" Donnie tells them.

"Look Donnie, Chickenosauruses," April points out teasingly and they glare. They hear the robot from behind them and back away. They walk up to the T-Rex display.

"And there's the king. The Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Donnie explains.

"I'd hate to run into that in a dark alley," Mikey remarks.

"Just imagine what it must have been like back then. Herds of dinosaurs grazing peacefully, then phoom, phoom, phoom! The T-Rex attacks!"

As soon as he says that, the bones of the T-Rex start to glow red and move.

"Hey Don, is that a robot too?" Raph looks up at it.

"What?" Donnie turns around and the bones move on their own. "Uhh, no. No it's not!" They back away, startled. The T-Rex roars at them. The tour guide sees this and they back away. As soon as the skeletal monster takes one step, its bones collapse into a pile. Suddenly, the fossils float in the air and encircles the six. The other people in the museum flee in terror as a sinister laugh fills the air. The turtles and Amy pull out their weapons.

"I'm assuming this isn't part of the exhibit," Leo says.

"I think that's a good assumption!" Donnie answers.

The bones piece themselves together in a new formation: The image of Savanti Romero's face! "Greetings from the Cretaceous, you miserable reptiles and cryokinetic."

They glare as they recognize him and he laughs evilly.

An alarm sounds and a security guard runs in the room, seeing the bones move. "I don't get paid enough for this!" He runs away.

"Hahahaha. Fitting I should find you freaks here along with the dinosaurs. For soon, you too shall be extinct!"

"That's Savanti Romero!" Donnie exclaims.

"Savanti Romero?" April asks, "Didn't you guys tell me he was banished millions of years in the past?"

"That's what we thought," Leo answers.

"There's nowhere you can hide from my magic, even from the distant past I can find you and send this message of your impending inevitable doom!" Savanti declares.

"A message of doom, when you care enough to send the very best," Mikey jokes.

"You should have never interfered in my plans to capture the time scepter and now, you will pay! Mark my words, Turtles and Amelia, everything you know, everything you care about, I will erase! From the past, I will destroy your futures! I will deal with Lord Simultaneous and his apprentice soon enough. What wiping out your entire timeline will be a good start to my revenge!"

"The time scepter will never be yours!" Amy shouts, pointing her sword at him.

"Oh, enough of this noise! Bring it now, bonehead!" Raph yells and he simply laughs.

"Should you wish to try and stop me, I'll be waiting in the Ring of Fire!"

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Raph attacks the floating skull and the bones collapse into a pile on the floor.

"I can't take you guys anywhere," April comments.

"Why is it that all these bad guys don't stay down when we put a beatin' on 'em?!" Raph exclaims, exasperated.

"Did you notice how he didn't respond to Raph?" Donnie ponders as Leo and Amy put away their swords. "It was weird, like a recording or a time capsule. Like he knew we would be here tonight and enchanted those bones from the past."

"But how did he know we'd be here of all places?" Amy asks curiously.

"Do you think he can really make good on those threats?" Mikey wonders.

"I don't know," Donnie shakes his head and starts to walk away. "Magic's not really my thing." He stops in front of a map with red dots on it. "Look, this is the Ring of Fire he mentioned," the others walk up to him. "It's a string of volcanoes that lines the entire Pacific Ocean. From Japan to Alaska."

"Well, that narrows it down," Leo replies.

"It doesn't make sense. He challenged us to stop him, but he must know we don't have any way to get to him in the past. We'd need a time machine," Donnie ponders.

As if on cue, a green rift opens up in front of them. They back away, covering their eyes and Renet appears with the time scepter! "Hi guys! Oh wow! It is like so great to see you guys again." She gives Amy a bear hug.

"Uh, Renet?" Leo asks in surprise.

"I can't believe it's like been so long. Well, it seems like a long time, but in Null Time, you never know!" She giggles and Amy takes a deep breath.

"Renet...you're...choking me!" She gasps and Renet lets her go, smiling sheepishly. Amy takes a deep breath, dusting herself off.

"This can't be a coincidence," Donnie speaks, "Renet, what are you doing here?"

"I'm graduating!" She exclaims happily, "Well, at least I am if I pass my final exam! Lord Simultaneous says this chrono crisis is my final, so I'm like totally stressed. And if—no, not if—when I pass, I'll go from apprentice timestress to temporal infraction explicator first grade!"

April stares at her before turning to Raph. "So, that's Renet."

"Yeah, she's...kind of a lot to take in."

"Renet," Mikey starts, "If Lord Simultaneous knows this is happening, why doesn't he just fix it? He's the all-powerful master of time, right?"

"Well, I...like, because I'm supposed to do it. It's my final exam...and I came here to see if you guys wanna help!" She explains and they stare at her until Leo turns to the others.

"Guys, huddle up," the five do so. "Okay look, I know Savanti's setting a trap. You know Savanti's setting a trap. But we can't really leave this to Renet, can we?"

"Especially because if Savanti Romero can somehow destroy us from the past, it should have happened already," Donnie tells them.

"Dude," Amy comments.

"Meaning?" Mikey asks.

"Meaning Little Miss Tick-Tock over there might be the one that goes back in time and messes things up for all of us! And I mean ALL of us," Raph points out.

Amy sighs, "I say we help her. If we don't, there could be trouble. Remember what happened last time when she tried to use the scepter. I don't think we'll need a repeat of that."

They turn to her. "Alright, Renet, we'll go with you and help in any way we can," Leo tells her.

"Yes!" She pumps her fist, "Trust me, this is going to be a breeze. I've gotten, like, really good with the time scepter. Here we go!" She raises the scepter in the air and April stops her.

"Whoa, I mean, hold on! Renet, right? I'm April."

"Of course I know you, April! Remember when I showed you...oh wait, that hasn't happened yet. Oops, sorry, I always do that," she replies sheepishly and Amy facepalms.

"Lord Simultaneous, why?" She mutters regretfully.

"What? Um, look, can you just drop me off at home? I don't think I'm up for a trip to the Cretaceous today," April explains.

"Oh, no problem! Home it is!" She cheerfully agrees and raises the staff above her head. There's a flash and April ends up in the Turtles' lair.

"Ugh, I meant MY home!" She walks up to Splinter. "Master Splinter, you're never gonna believe this, but-"

"Stop," he holds out a hand. "It is probably better that I do not know." He goes back into meditation.

* * *

The turtles, Amy, and Renet arrive in the Cretaceous Period, Raph landing roughly. "Hey, I thought you said you were getting good with that thing," Raph rubs his head.

"I am!" Renet replies and Amy giggles. A Pteranodon flies to volcanoes. "Wow. I, like, actually did it!"

"Should we be worried she sounds so surprised?" Mikey deadpans and they look down at some dinosaurs from a small cliff.

"Incredible! Look at it all! Look, there's an Apatosaurus! A real, living Apatosaurus!" Donnie exclaims in excitement. Leo looks down at the Apatosaurus and Raptors approach it. One of them snarls at him.

"On your toes, guys. We might look like snacks to some of these things," he suggests.

"I ain't afraid of no prehistoric dino drain!" Raph pulls out his sai and Amy rolls her eyes, putting them away.

"Whoa, we need to be careful while we're here," Donnie warns them, "This isn't some other dimension or an alternate universe. This is our world's past! Anything we do could alter the future. We could unintentionally change our entire timeline! We can't leave anything behind and we have to-" He inhales before sneezing.

"Gesundheit," Raph replies, "So if I leave these clothes here, you think some archaeologists in the present would find them and freak out?"

"Wha-I MADE those clothes! Throw them out, I dare you!" Amy shouts, glaring and he holds up his hands in surrender.

"Maybe...and Ames wouldn't like it, anyway. It looks like we'd better pack everything up," Leo explains.

They take off their disguises and bundle them up on backpacks, Mikey helping Raph strap up. Amy is wearing her burgundy outfit from when they went to the wasp world to look for Uncle Augie. Donnie picks up a stick and places it where his staff should've been, but he didn't bring it. Leo stares at Amy lovingly before shaking his head.

"Let's get moving," they start walking.

"Now, the first thing we need to do is get a fix on our local-" he sneezes and it echoes a little. He sniffs and rubs his head. "Sorry. Huh?"

They look to see an epic stampede of dinosaurs that's heading directly towards them! They all cringe.

"Uh, Gesundheit?" Mikey replies as they get closer.

They start running and they get caught right in the middle of the stampede. Raph growls as he runs. "Way to go, Sneezy!"

"I said I was sorry!" He replies sheepishly as he's holding Renet's hand.

"Run!" Leo shouts and Raph pushes Mikey out of the way.

"Not exactly how I imagined a trip to the past!" Amy comments.

"Watch it!" He jumps away from a dinosaur's foot.

"Renet, use the scepter! Get us out of here!" Donnie tells the timestress.

"Oh, right!" She stops as she tries to use it. "Oh, why aren't you working? I thought we had an understanding."

"Renet, hold up," Donnie runs back to her and throws her over his shoulder, rushing off again.

"And to think April bailed on this!" Mikey comments to Raph.

"Heh, she'd probably love it...heads up, Mikey!" Raph pushes Mikey out of the way once again and jumps on top of a dinosaur. "Heh heh, check me out!"

Mikey laughs and jumps to one on his left. "Yeeha!"

"Mikey, follow me!" They make their way to safety atop a large boulder. Leo follows them and looks down at the stampede, seeing Amy backflip to a dinosaur and somersaulting her way to them. Donnie jumps onto a dinosaur's back, still holding Renet. The others call out to their brother, waving their arms. Donnie jumps, but his foot slips. Leo and Amy catch them, helping them up.

"Well, that was fun," Mikey replies, "In a scary we almost lost our live sort of way."

"Yeah, really nice save with the time scepter," Raph retorts.

"Guys, it's not the first time," Amy deadpans.

"Uh..." Renet sees them looking at her. "Ugh, it's not MY fault! The time scepter's not working."

"And let me guess, we're stuck here," Raph points to the rock.

Renet kneels down on the rock. "I don't know what happened," she saddens and Leo facepalms. Amy glares at him and stomps on his foot.

"Ouch!" He hops up and down.

She kneels next to Renet and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Here, let me take a look at it. Maybe something shook loose during the stampede," Donnie suggests and Amy suddenly lets out a squeak.

"LEO!" She smacks him. "Inappropriate!"

"What did I do?!" Leo asks, a little afraid.

"You put your hand in an unspeakable place," she grits her teeth and he backs away, sweating.

"U-Um, that wasn't m-me."

"Then who-" she turns around and sees a large Triceratops sniffing around the boulder. She stands up and keeps a safe distance, turning to Leo. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Mikey kneels in front of him. "Hi, big fella. I think he likes you, sis. You should embrace this. Not many people think you smell good with that perfume of yours."

Amy grunts, crossing her arms. "If it was Leo, I would've given him no kisses for a week...wait..." She takes her bag and squishes it a little to her confusion. She gives Mikey a look. "Lose something?"

"What?"

She angrily takes out a bag of chips and throws it at his face. "THIS! This is YOUR bag of chips!"

"Uh, I always keep a spare bag of chips around. You never know when you might need a snack." Amy throws a rock at him, crossing her arms.

"Not in my bag, you don't."

"Ah, you're a good dino, aren't ya?" The dinosaur licks his tongue towards the chips and Mikey opens it, throwing the dinosaur some. It catches it in his mouth, eating them. "I'm gonna call you Zog. Maybe you're Zog's great great great great great great grandpappy!"

"Zog was an alien, Mikey. And I hate to point out that you could have just changed all of human history by feeding that dinosaur with a potato chip from the future!" Donnie speaks.

Raph smacks him. "Ow!"

"Way to go, doofus," Raph tells him as he rubs his head and Amy laughs.

"Renet, are you sure the scepter isn't working?" Leo asks.

"Oh, I think it's overheating. It's not supposed to glow red!" It stops and Zog growls, turning to the forest.

"What is it, Zog? Huh? Who's a good boy? What do you see, my chucky wucky good boy?" A pair of red eyes runs away from the bushes and Leo looks in the same direction of Zog.

"Something's coming."

A group of Deinonychus emerge from the overgrowth and charge the boulder.

"Deinonychus!" Donnie pulls out his stick. "One of the most vicious of the carnivores!"

"What'd you say before, Renet?" Raph questions as the dinosaurs are coming to the boulder, "Refresh my memory. Oh yeah. 'Trust me, this is gonna be a breeze.' "

Amy stomps on his foot with a glare.

"Ow!"

They stare down at the dinosaurs as they approach the boulder. "Heads up, everyone. The Deinonychus is one of the smartest of the dinosaurs. They're fast, with powerful jaws, and they have a razor sharp sickle claw on each foot!" Donnie warns.

"You know, being a Dino fanatic was a lot more endearing when we weren't about to be eaten by an ACTUAL dinosaur!" Mikey exclaims nervously.

"Anything else we need to know?" Raph retorts.

"Uh, did I mention..."

The dinosaurs jump onto the boulder.

"They can jump?!" Donnie grabs Renet and jumps off the boulder, the others following. The dinosaurs chase after them.

"Nice lizard," Mikey says and Raph jumps up, landing to the other side of the dinosaur. He starts running and jumps off the boulder when the dinosaur roars at him. Raph charges at another one and moves away when the dinosaur starts biting. Raph kicks it away and the dinosaur lands defeated. A dinosaur jumps in front of Donnie and Renet. It growls and Renet gives a sound of unease as the dinosaur circles Donnie.

"Alright. Renet, just stay behind me," Donnie says slowly. He tries to fend it off, but is pinned by the dinosaur. It looks like it's curtains for him until he lets out a sneeze into the beast's face. It blinks and flees. "Saved by a sneeze. Now that's embarrassing." Donnie grabs his stick and runs after the dinosaur. He jumps onto the dinosaur's neck, attacking it, but is easily tossed aside. The creature focuses its attention on Donnie.

"Donnie! Don! Get up. Oh, look out!" The dinosaur runs towards Donnie and Renet slides in front of him. "Get away from him, you smelly thing!"

"Renet, no!" Donnie exclaims. The dinosaur leaps towards her and Zog intervenes, knocking the dinosaur away. He stands protectively in front of Donnie and Renet.

"Alright, Zog!" Donnie cheers. The Deinonychus' eyes stop glowing red and it comes to its senses. Seeing the angry Triceratops, it flees into the jungle.

Amy, Leo, Mikey, and Raph regroup with the others. "Way to go, Zog!" Mikey exclaims, "Good soldier!" Zog snorts in response.

"Hey, why'd they leave? You think we scared 'em off?" Raph asks.

"Nope," Leo and Amy answer, uneasy.

"You think something really horrible is coming now?"

"Yup."

Earth-rattling footsteps shake the ground beneath their feet, taking them by surprise. They look at the trees. "Whatever it is, it's big," Donnie comments. The huge form crushes trees in a path towards them.

"Big and friendly?" Mikey questions.

A gigantic T-Rex emerges from the brush. "More like big and hungry!" Donnie corrects. Riding on the back of the dinosaur is none other than...

"Savanti Romero!" Leo realizes. They glare at him, Renet giving a worried look. He laughs evilly.

"Welcome, turtles and Amelia, to your extinction!" He declares, he and his dinosaur looming over them.


	99. Return of Savanti Part 2

**Angel: As you know, this is the last day I will update this week. I'm not done with the next episode, but as soon as I'm done with it, I will update it. Bye guys!**

 **Savanti's POV**

 _Eons ago, I was on the verge of ultimate power. I zap the man dusting the time scepter. With the omnipotent time scepter, I, Savanti Romero, was going to rule all of time! I grab the time scepter. That is, until Lord Simultaneous thwarted my plan. His head appears in front of me. "No!" I try to blast him with the scepter and he knocks me back, turning me into a beast. He turned me into a monster and exiled me from Null Time to Earth's Middle Ages, where he hoped never to hear from me again._

 _But instead, I plotted, summoning all my magic. I tried again to take the time scepter, use it against Lord Simultaneous. The timestress, the turtles, and Amelia land in the battlefield. "Now, my freedom shall be at hand!" But thanks to the interference of those accursed ninja turtles and cryokinetic, and that foolish timestress, Renet, my victory was denied. "Hey, nice swing."_

 _And Simultaneous exiled me once more, even further in time, to Earth's Cretaceous Period. But that did not stop me. "That's Savanti Romero," one of the turtles says as my bones take the likeliness of me. Again, I gathered my magic and lured my prey back through time. Savanti Romero will not be denied his revenge. The timestress will pay for her meddling. The time scepter will finally be mine. As for the turtles and Amelia, they have no idea of the changes that are about to befall them!_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Savanti laughs evilly. "Welcome, Turtles and Amelia! I have been expecting you."

"Why, so we can kick your hairy butt?" Amy retorts.

"Ooo," the turtles say at the same time.

"I called it, it was a trap. Pay up!" Mikey calls out.

"And you, Renet," the dinosaur inches towards her, but Donnie pulls her away. "Hand over the time scepter or watch your little green friends become dinosaur food!" Donnie and Mikey turn around in shock to see more dinosaurs. Donnie is about to sneeze until Mikey covers his mouth with one of his nunchucks.

"Last time you sneezed, you caused a dinosaur stampede. This cold of yours is gonna be the end of us!" He warns. Leo carries Renet to Zog.

"Oh, Leo! Put me down! This is embarrassing! Put me-" he places her on Zog.

"Stay there and fix the time scepter," he tells her, gripping his sword handles.

"Wait, I-"

"Renet, please," Amy interrupts and the two pull out their swords, running off.

"Oh, nuts! I have to do something!" She waves the scepter, "Come on, work!" She taps Zog on the head and he starts running. "Whooa!" Savanti glares at her and Zog headbutts the T-Rex. The T-Rex growls and Zog continues to run. Leo and Amy jump, using Zog's horns to leap towards Savanti and knock him down. Zog attacks the T-Rex again, Renet falling off. The T-Rex falls down, Zog snorting. Renet runs up next to him. "Is it over? Did we, like, win?"

"You dare touch me!" Savanti throws a blast towards them and Leo jumps in front of Amy, taking the shot.

"Leo!" Amy kneels in front of him.

"I grow tired of this. Bring me the time scepter, my pets! Bring it, now!" He summons a group of Pteranodons that attack Renet. One of them gets the time scepter and brings it to Savanti. He smiles evilly.

"He's got the scepter!" Donnie exclaims. With his treasure in hand, Savanti uses the artifact's power to stop the turtles and Amy's assault. He gets onto the Pteranodon and it flies in the air.

"You failed, Turtles and Amelia! The time scepter is mine and now, for the last element of my plan, the timestress herself!" He flies towards Renet.

"Renet, RUN!" Donnie shouts and she stands up.

"What?" She gets grabbed and screams, Zog running after her.

"Hahahaha, farewell Turtles and cryokinetic! Enjoy your exile here. The timestress and I have a rather pressing engagement, with the meteor!" He laughs evilly and Amy flies after him, only to be blasted with the time scepter. Leo runs up and catches her.

"Renet..." Donnie solemnly says as they look at Savanti getting away.

* * *

The turtles and Amy make their way through the jungle. "This stinks," Mikey complains. Leo cuts through the flora, the others following him. Well, Amy flies above them in boredom. "We've been tramping through this greenhouse for _hours._ I know Renet said this was a big test for her, but come on! It's looking like an F so far. Lord Simultaneous sent her here. Why doesn't he do something?"

"Cuz he's a grade A jerk!" Raph answers.

"Gee, why does that remind me so much of you?" Amy deadpans and Raph growls at her, clenching his fist.

"I hope she's okay," Donnie worries.

"We're going to find her. Renet's gonna be okay," Leo assures.

"She better be," Raph threatens. They jump to the ground, running into the jungle.

* * *

Renet opens her eyes. "Oh, what a terrible nightmare-ahh!" She sees Savanti Romero standing with the time scepter.

"We meet again, timestress, for the last time. I do hope you're enjoying the view." Renet is being held prisoner in the center of Savanti's Bone Temple – a massive tangle of bone arches that spans high above a lake.

"Let me go, creep! And give me back my scepter!" She demands.

"Your master is a fool to entrust you with such power. And soon I'll use that power to destroy him!" He answers.

"So, uh, what do you need me for? I don't think he's going to come for me if that's what you-"

"You think I'm using you as _bait?_ No. My magic needs fuel. The life of an apprentice timestress for example." He laughs evilly before pausing. "Perhaps I should've taken the girl too."

Renet gives a nervous look.

* * *

The turtles and Amy walk through the forest, Mikey eating more potato chips. Donnie lags behind, letting out a sneeze. "Don?" Leo and Amy run back to him.

"You okay, Don? Do you need to rest?" Amy asks in concern.

"Do you need a chip?" Mikey throws some chips in his mouth, to Amy's annoyance.

"He's barely holding on and you wanna give him a chip?"

"It's just this annoying cold, but it's nothing compared to our real problem. Even if we save Renet, I'm not sure we're gonna make it out of this. We don't have much time," he explains, to their confusion.

"Um, come again?" Mikey scratches his head. "What's with the 'we don't have much time'?"

"What are you talking about?" Raph asks.

"Well, from the looks of everything around here, we're in the late Cretaceous period. And from the way Savanti has been talking about extinction and meteors, see that?" He looks up at a star in the sky. "I don't think that's a star glowing up there. I'll bet that's an asteroid, the asteroid that's about to hit the planet! You know, the cataclysmic disaster that wiped out the dinosaurs?"

"Huh?" Leo facepalms and shakes his head.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Don," Mikey comments.

"Hey, blame science, not him," Amy calls out, placing her hands on her hips.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Raph deadpans.

"Then I say let's get Renet and get the shell out of here before the asteroid hits," Leo orders and walks in front, holding Amy's hand. They continue their search and Leo cuts away some flowers, stealthily taking one. He holds it behind his back and reveals it in front of Amy. She smiles and takes it, sniffing it. They gasp, looking up. Mikey, who's not paying attention, bumps into Donnie.

"Hey, what's the-huh?!" They see the Bone Temple. "Whoa."

"Great," Raph complains, "How much you wanna bet Renet's at the top of that thing?"

"Sis, you can just fly us up there," Mikey points out.

"Mikey, just being here is possibly changing our past. Why do you think I haven't used my powers at all?" Amy points out. They're about to make their way to the structure when a large group of dinosaurs emerge around its base.

"It's a velociraptor," Donnie realizes.

"Oh crud," Mikey comments nervously, "Those are the worst ones! I saw Jurassic Park twice."

"Puhlease," Raph remarks, "That's a velociraptor? Oh-ho-ho, scary."

"Ah, guys?" Leo points.

"Huh?" Donnie asks, looking in his direction. There are raptors all around. "Did I mention they hunt in packs?"

"We have to get to that spire. Give me a minute, I'll come up with a plan," Leo says.

"Leave it to me," Mikey offers. "Hey bito! How'd you like some 20th century Dino chow?" He tosses his pack filled with chips at the dinosaurs' feet. Unfortunately, they aren't interested in junk food as they look up at the five.

"Great, they're looking up here like _we're_ the dino chow!" Raph replies.

"That's your plan?" Donnie questions in disbelief, "Mikey, they're carnivores! They won't eat chips."

"They'll eat US instead," Amy tells him. "But you should've told him that first."

"Oh, right," Mikey scratches his head, "Whoops." Raph smacks him behind the head.

"Shell for brains."

Leo peeks out and gasps as the raptors approach them. He backs away. "Looks like we're switching to plan B." They pull out their weapons.

"What's plan B?" Mikey asks.

"I'll let you know as soon as I come up with it." The raptors start to climb up the cliff. They get surrounded by the dinosaurs.

"Plan B, run! Head for the spire!" Leo exclaims.

"Run?! That's your big time plan?!" Raph shouts.

"Just go!" Donnie tells them, spinning his stick. Leo scoops Amy up and she squeaks in surprise. Donnie smacks a dinosaur away before jumping off. Mikey backflips to the ground, Leo and Amy already there. The raptors jump down and they run off to the spire. Leo jumps and starts to climbs the Bone Temple, Amy on his back. Mikey jumps up and he girly screams when he sees the raptors coming.

"Leo!"

"Mikey, quit playing around and give us your hand!" Leo yells as he has his hand reached out. Mikey jumps up and Amy grabs his hand. "Gotcha!"

"Playing around, he says. Sheesh!" Mikey retorts and the raptors try to climb, but cannot due to their claws. "I think I'll leave the strategy to you from now on."

"Good plan," Leo comments smugly and Amy throws Mikey next to Leo. He starts climbing but stops when he recognizes what the spire is made out of.

"Eww, please don't tell me this is what I think it is!"

"It's made out of fresh bones, dinosaur bones," Donnie realizes. "Hundreds and thousands of them."

"Yeah, what did I just say?" Mikey calls out, "I said don't tell me! Eww!"

"Which is why I don't want Ames touching them. Mikey, come on," Leo climbs past him and Amy blushes, tightening her grip around Leo. It's now dark and Savanti is about to sacrifice Renet.

"Hey, uh, sir? Mr. Demon?" Renet calls out, "Can you let me down now? This is, like, totally uncomfortable. Seriously, I'm totally done with this, okay?" The thunder interrupts her.

"The spells are cast. Everything is in place. Nothing can stop me now!" Savanti declares.

"Savanti!"

He turns around to see the five and thunder strikes. "Let her go, demon!" Leo demands and thunder strikes again.

"Or else!" Raph finishes, glaring.

"Leo! Guys!" Renet shouts with relief.

"Persistent little reptiles and cryokinetic, aren't you? No matter, your fates are sealed!" He spits.

"Guys, he's insane!" Renet shouts, "He's going to destroy the timeline!"

"Ah!" Mikey squeaks.

"Your timeline!" She looks to the side, "And me!"

"Fools! In a few minutes, my magic will fall down a bolt of eldritch energy that will be channeled through the time scepter. Joining with its power and incinerating your precious timestress, her destruction will release a blast of magical energy, straight into the seething molten core of the planet," he explains.

"A blast of that magnitude would set off every volcano in a ring of fire, affecting the rotation of the Earth just enough to cause the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs to MISS! It would change the timeline. Humanity would never rise, would never exist. We would never exist," Donnie tells them.

Savanti laughs evilly. "No more turtles, no more Amelia, no more Renet. And with the power that the sacrifice of a timestress and an entire timeline will give me, I will have power enough to rival Lord Simultaneous himself!" He laughs again. "I will enjoy seeing you disappear into oblivion!"

"Disappear this, whack-bag!" Raph lunges towards Savanti.

"Raph, wait!" Leo warns.

Savanti blasts at Raph, who dodges them and kicks Savanti. "I was going to let the dinosaurs destroy the five of you, but if you insist, I'll do the job personally!" He traps Raph in a bubble before throwing him to the others. Savanti uses his magic on the bones below him and he creates a suit of bone armor.

"Ew," Mikey says in disgust. Thunder strikes above Savanti.

"Let's have some fun!" He laughs evilly and jumps to them.

"We don't have time for this! Leo, Lia, quick, grab the time scepter!" Donnie exclaims.

"Hey!" Renet shouts, offended.

"And save Renet!" Donnie finishes.

"We'll hold off Savanti," Mikey says to the two and they rush to Renet. Raph and Mikey get grabbed, Savanti hitting their heads together. He sweeps his hands and turns to Amy and Leo, narrowing his eyes.

"Hang on, Renet," they proceed to cut her free, only for Savanti to appear behind them. Renet gasps, seeing them.

"Leo, Amy!" He slams his fists on their backs and laughs. "Pathetic. I thought you creatures would offer me more sport."

Raph throws his sai at him and Savanti punches him. He falls off the spire. "Raph!" Mikey looks down and sees him dangling onto a bone.

"This guy's _really_ ticking me off," he uses his other sai to climb and Mikey helps him up. Savanti picks up Leo and Amy, but Donnie makes him drop them.

"Leo, Lia!" Donnie calls out and they stand up. "We need to stop the spell! Savanti's magic has to be channeled through the scepter, to ignite the Ring of Fire! We have to take the scepter out of the equation!"

"You go, I'll keep Savanti busy," Leo orders.

"And I'll help you," Amy says and before Leo can protest, she gives him a look. He gives in and they run towards Savanti. Donnie runs to Renet and chips off one of the chains.

"Whoa, careful Don! It's, like, totally a long way down!" Renet tells him.

"Just hang on," Donnie chips off another chain and she screams as her legs fall and she dangles from the other chains. "Stay there, Renet. I promise I'll be right back," Donnie starts to climb towards the scepter.

"Don! Hey! Where are you going?"

Savanti blasts Amy and Leo back, looking up and seeing Donnie climbing to the scepter. "Do you really think there's any conceivable way I'd allow you to defeat me?" He casts a bolt of energy that surrounds the scepter, which sends Donnie flying. "The time scepter is mine! And the girl will be sacrificed!" A rift starts to open up above him.

"I don't think so, bonehead!" The others attack Savanti and he backs up until he's near the edge.

"No more games!" He shouts and they run towards him. He sends them flying with his magic. "You cannot stop me! I will destroy you and everything you've ever known!" He laughs evilly, not seeing Donnie helping Renet up. "When I am done, there will be no evidence that you ever existed!"

"Savanti!" He turns to Donnie. "Say goodbye to the time scepter, demon!" He throws his stick at the bone spine that holds the scepter, breaking it.

"Nooo!" Savanti leaps in the air and catches it – just as his spell goes off. The sorcerer and scepter are briefly caught in an electric blue energy field. Both fall into the water below.

"Ouch," Mikey comments.

"Don, you saved me!" Renet hugs the turtle, "You saved all of humanity! And most importantly, I'm gonna graduate, yes!" The entire temple begins to collapse.

"Now what?" Raph asks bitterly.

"Romero's power must have been holding this thing together. Everyone off!" Leo grabs Amy's hands and she flies past everyone as they grab each other's hands. Amy flies with everyone holding onto each other. After it collapses, Amy flies the others down onto the depths of a beach, panting slightly.

"Well, we saved the future, but that just means the asteroid will hit now. I don't know when, three weeks, three months, three years even. But it will hit," Donnie explains gravely.

"And without the time scepter, we're doomed. Trapped and doomed. Nice," Raph deadpans.

 _Three months later..._

Mikey is out fishing while Amy, Leo, and Donnie are around their campfire. The turtles are wearing prehistoric equipment while Amy is wearing pink cloth and black spots, a bone replacing her bow. Donnie points up to the sky. "That one there. That's the asteroid. By my calculations, we still have two, maybe three months before it hits."

"...I can't believe this is how it ends," Leo hugs Amy from behind. "I mean, I know we saved all of humanity, but to go out like this..."

"Who's hungry?" They turn to see Mikey and Renet carrying a huge fish. She has blonde hair and is also wearing brown cloth as clothes.

"And you're sure there's no way for you to contact Lord Simultaneous?" Donnie questions as Mikey guts the prehistoric fish.

"You'd think he'd come looking for you after three months," Leo comments as he rubs Amy's waist with both of his hands.

"For, like, the bazillions time, no! When are you gonna give it a rest?" Renet retorts.

"Hey, I ain't even started yet, Little Miss 'it'll be a breeze,' " Raph remarks and Amy punches him in the arm.

"Raph, don't get ME started on how you're being a jerk!"

"No way!" Mikey exclaims and he pulls out the time scepter from the fish! "I...I don't believe it! The time scepter!"

"Huh?" They all ask.

"It was inside the fish! It must have swallowed it!" They all look in disgust as it's covered in fish guts.

"Oh, so now we can go home!" Renet yells happily.

"Whoa there, slow down. I'm just saying, we've got dinner on the grill. No need to rush." He gasps when they all give him angry looks. "Okay, I'll pack. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, back at the turtles' lair, April walks up to Splinter. "Master Splinter, you're never gonna believe this, but-"

"Stop. Please, it is probably better that I do not know."

Suddenly, emerald light illuminates the room and the six return home, still wearing their prehistoric equipment. "I-but-you-how?" April stammers and they walk past her.

"April, it's probably better _you_ don't know," Donnie tells her as they take their leave. It appears that during the whole time they were gone, they haven't missed a moment of time.

Splinter smiles, "See?"

April crosses her arms, perturbed.


	100. A Tale of Master Yoshi

**Angel: Wow, 400 reviews! Thanks guys! Amy's bag is a handbag, didn't think that much about it. No, she doesn't get any other powers and yes, her Blossom outfit will change when they go into the future. Last Saturday, I was SUPPOSED to leave at 4, but I left 3 hours later because my mother decided to sleep in -_- It took the whole day to get here, but I'm here XD We ate out the entire day...I need to catch up and I'm not done with the next episode yet, so maybe I'll update on Monday...hopefully :/ Also this is the 100th episode, YAY! ...Well, chronologically, since Insane in the Membrane was skipped to air...But still!**

 **Amy's POV**

 _Honor. Integrity. Bushido. These were the ideals that drove Master Splinter's beloved master, Hamato_ _Yoshi. Yoshi enters a fortress_ _and grabs some weapons. He had traveled far to reach this castle fortress, only to find 4 foot Elite warriors barring his way. The Elite Foot disappear and reappear, surrounding Yoshi. But four or four hundred, it didn't matter, for on this particular night, Yoshi was driven by a powerful force unfamiliar to him: Hatred._

 _Yoshi quickly takes out the four. Hatred that burns so bright, it threatened to destroy him. Hatred born out of the need for revenge. If only I didn't find it so familiar to someone else like that..._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the lair, Donnie is fixing some things, Raph is cleaning with a vacuum, Mikey is sitting around doing nothing, and Leo and Amy help Donnie, Amy flying next to Leo, toolbox in hand. Suddenly, the power goes out. Leo takes off his goggles. "Donatello, you okay?"

"I thought I was grounding that terminal, but instead I shorted it out," Donnie explains as the two jump down. "Sorry Mikey, but I'm afraid the entertainment system isn't going operational tonight."

"No, noooo! I need my TV time! I...I can't go on without it! Please, somebody put me out of my misery!" Mikey laments as Raph walks up to him.

"You mean our misery, Mikey. Don't mind if I do," Raph chuckles and cracks his knuckles. Splinter clears his throat and Raph hides his hands behind his back.

"Raphael." He smiles sheepishly.

"That is enough work for one day, my children," Splinter walks up with lit candles.

"But Master, what are we gonna do? No TV, no video games!" Mikey complains as they sit down in front of their sensei. "How did people ever survive in such a nightmare world?!"

"Grandmamma did it," Amy gives a blank look as she sits in Leo's lap.

"Before TV and video games, people survived quite well, Michelangelo. Perhaps even better. They told stories, and I think we should do just that, tell stories." Mikey whines and falls dramatically, Amy rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna get snacks!" She stands up and runs to the kitchen.

"Who wants to begin?" Splinter questions.

"Hey, maybe Leo and Lia could tell us about their time with the Ancient One," Donnie suggests and Amy comes back with a package of gummy bears.

"Where's ours?" Mikey whines.

"You didn't ask," she grunts.

"Yeah guys, let's hear about the Ancient One. I wanna hear all about the new ways you two learned to kick butt," Raph punches his hands, Amy and Leo glancing at each other.

"Well, we wouldn't know where to start," Leo tells them.

"But the Ancient One told Leo a story and he told it to me. I think you guys would want to hear about it," Amy suggests. "About Master Splinter's master, Hamato Yoshi."

"Wait, why weren't you there when the Ancient One told it?" Mikey questions.

"Don't worry about it, we'll tell you later," Amy grunts.

"Well, let's hear the story," Donnie answers.

"It's a story about a girl," Leo smiles down at Amy and kisses the side of her head, making her giggle. The others smile, feeling the love between the two.

"A girl? Does she kick butt?" Raph asks excitedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Amy exclaims, offended.

"Hush Raphael. Please, my children, continue," Splinter says, intrigued.

"Okay," Leo starts, "Our story begins in Toyko, way back in the early 1960s..."

 _"Japan was still trying to get back on its feet." Citizens walked around._

 _"After an attack from Godzilla?"_

 _"No, after its defeat in World War II."_

 _A young Yoshi and his friend were in the streets, begging for money. "It wasn't uncommon to see orphaned children in the streets, begging for food and money." Yoshi's friend nudged him, seeing an elderly_ _man walking by. He dropped a coin from his sleeve and it rolled to the boys._

 _"Wow," Yoshi picked up the coin. "Five yen!"_

 _"Shh, Yoshi," his friend whispered, "Yoshi, let's keep it."_

 _"No Mashimi," Yoshi scolded, "That would not be right." He walked up to the man, despite Mashimi's_ _protests._

 _"Yoshi!" He growled and followed his friend._

 _"Sir, sir, excuse me, sir. You dropped your money," Yoshi said, returning the coin to the stout fellow._

 _"What is this?" The elderly man was actually the Ancient One, who wore a green robe and had a longer beard. He was surprised by this._ _"So much honesty in one so very hungry? Hmm..." He held the coin out. "Try as quickly as you can to snatch the coin from my hand and you may keep it."_

 _The two boys looked at each other, Mashimi_ _shrugging. He tried and failed, as the coin was still in the Ancient One's hand. "I don't think so."_

 _However, when Yoshi tried next... "Ha! Too slow! Both of...Huh?"_

 _Yoshi was actually successful, much to the elder's surprise. He smiled at his friend as they both giggled. "Such speed! A natural gift. Come, let me buy something to eat."_

 _"And my friend too? Please sir?" Yoshi requested. The Ancient One was somewhat reluctant, since he thought Mashimi_ _was a bit smug._

 _"Alright, yes. The both of you." The boys laughed in delight. "Follow me, come along. No dawdling!"_

 _"And so, the Ancient One took the boys into his home. And raised them both as if they were his own sons."_

 _The two boys ate their noodles hungrily, to the Ancient One's amusement. He started to train them in the art of ninjutsu_ _as the boys wore ninja grab and punched the air. "They became his students and he trained them in the ways of ninjutsu." They copied the Ancient One's movements._

 _"Year after year, they worked hard and learned quickly. And as they grew into young men, they became closer than brothers. Best of friends who did Atogether. They even fell in love at the same time...with the same girl: Tang Shen."_

 _Yoshi and Mashimi, now older, peeked outside and see a long black-haired girl with a blue and white kimono. She held a flower in her hands. "They were crazy about her, just like I was when we met Ames. Tang Shen was also an orphan and raised by the Ancient One." Tang Shen started to hang up the laundry to dry._

 _Mashimi_ _pushed Yoshi forward and he moved back, tripping. He looked embarrassed as Tang Shen saw him, but she just laughed. "She was beautiful, intelligent, sweet. Reminds me of someone else I know. Tang Shen took it upon herself to turn the Ancient One's house into a home. She saw to it that their makeshift family was well fed and well cared for. And sometimes, that care even extended to surprise visitors to her kitchen."_

 _A hungry rat entered the kitchen as Shen prepared a meal. Mashimi_ _sensed its presence and drawed_ _his blade in front of the rat. "Mashimi_ _spied the intruder and his only thought was to exterminate it."_

 _"Mashimi, no!" Shen moved the blade away from the rat. "But Tang Shen saw a hungry, innocent creature and as always, her first thought was to care for it." Shen cut a piece of food, offering it to the rat. She took pity on the starving creature as the Ancient One had done with the three children years ago. "She decided to keep the curious rat, as a pet." Shen smiled down at the rat as it ate._

 _"Seeing that Shen had grown fond of the hungry little visitor, Yoshi built a home for the newest member of their family." Yoshi held a cage with the rat inside as he sat with Shen on the rocks in the garden. The rat crawled up to Shen's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek with his whiskers. She smiled and stroked it with one finger._

 _Yoshi, Mashimi, and Shen laughed as the two men carried her over their shoulders. "Though Tang Shen had captured both the boys' hearts, over time it became clear that her heart belonged to only one of them: Yoshi." Shen leaned in closer to Yoshi and they smiled at each other warmly. Mashimi_ _saw this and gave an unpleased look._

 _"One night, while out enjoying the city, the friends chanced upon something that would change all their lives...forever." Yoshi, Mashimi, and Shen walked arm-in-arm down the darkened streets._

 _"No!" They looked and spotted some shadowy figures in the alley. "Stay away, please!" A business man was being assaulted by a group of black-clad ninjas!_

 _"Four against one. Have they no honor. Let's even the odds and set things right," Yoshi decided and ran_ _with Mashimi._ _"Fearlessly and unarmed, Yoshi led Mashimi_ _in battle against the katana wielding assailants. Against what they later learned were Foot Ninja." Mortu_ _gasped as he saw his saviors. "This was the first time the two young men were to put their ninjutsu skills to use in an actual combat situation."_

 _Mashimi_ _kicked away a ninja and Yoshi caught the sword from him, throwing one over his shoulder. "That night, Mashimi_ _and Yoshi learned that their ninjutsu training was formidable indeed. But that was nothing compared to the revelation they learned about the man they had just saved." Mortu_ _saw a ninja approaching and pushed Mashimi_ _away. He got his forearm cut off, revealing the robotic parts beneath his skin._

 _"Because he wasn't a man at all. He was an Utrom, an Utrom_ _called Mortu." He looked at the ninja, who looked surprised before being thrown into a garbage can. Yoshi and Mashimi_ _looked back at Mortu_ _in shock. "Mr. Mortu_ _was impressed by their skills and, since the young men had seen his true nature, he gave them a choice: Leave now and live with the small mystery of what they had seen, or consider service as a guardian and learn the whole story. Ever curious, the young men wanted to know more."_

 _Mashimi_ _and Yoshi bow to Mortu_ _with smiles. "Mr. Morty unveiled to Yoshi and Mashimi_ _much of what we've come to learn about the Utroms_ _and their centuries-long conflict with the Shredder and the Foot." The three walked back to Shen, walking away together. "By the end of the tale, the two young men chose to join the ranks of the Guardians."_

 _"But the Ancient One was dead set against it."_

 _"Heh! No! The Guardians are no place for you. You must not do this. Yoshi, a different destiny awaits you. Neither of you are ready. You need much more training," he argued as he paced in front of them._

 _"Sensei, we are more than ready!" Mashimi_ _exclaimed in protest._

 _"In body, perhaps, but it is your heart and mind that still need training, my son," he poked Mashimi's_ _head repeatedly._

 _"The Guardians are an honorable force for good, sensei. I want to help them," Yoshi said. Tang Shen peeked in on the conversation._

 _"No, I forbid you to join the Guardians. That is my final word," he walked away, not noticing Shen. She looked back at Yoshi and Mashimi._

 _"But Hamato_ _Yoshi and Yuiko_ _Mashimi_ _were not asking for permission. They were no longer boys."_

"Oh, oh! Can I finish it? Pleeeease?" Amy begs. Leo chuckles and kisses her cheek.

"Sure."

 _"Yay! So they started training with Mr. Mortu_ _and the Utroms. Yoshi was promoted time and time again, right up to the top rank of Guardian Prime. But Mashimi_ _was passed over time and time again. It didn't take long before Mashimi's_ _lack of advancement turned into jealously."_

 _Mashimi_ _left the Utroms_ _in anger. "Though his friendship with Mashimi_ _began to weaken, Yoshi's bond with Tang Shen grew stronger than ever." Yoshi embraced Shen before leaving her in the night. She smiled as she watched him go. "But the coils of jealousy were winding tighter and tighter in Mashimi's_ _soul. Until something in him snapped."_

 _Mashimi_ _watched Shen from a tree behind her. It started to rain and she embraced it, going through her hair. "Tang Shen." She gasped and turned around, only to see Mashimi._

 _"Oh, Mashimi, you startled me." He stared at her intensely. She backed away, never seeing him like that before. "Wha-What is wrong with you?" She screamed, her pet rat and the Ancient One hearing it from inside._

 _"Tang Shen?" He rushed outside. "Tang Shen!" He saw her, dead. "Oh no! Tang Shen!"_

 _"That night, the Utroms_ _and their Toyko_ _headquarters would suffer their greatest defeat, at the hands of one of their own." Mortu_ _looked up and gasped. "They were betrayed." The Foot ninjas ambushed the headquarters, firing and giving off some explosions. Shredder came out of the smoke!_

 _"Secure all the exits. Let none escape!" Mashimi_ _emerged behind him, wearing a Foot ninja outfit himself._

 _"Mashimi! You have betrayed us?!" Mortu_ _demanded._

 _"Mashimi? Why?" Yoshi asked in surprise._

 _"How dare you ask why?! You betrayed ME! We were like brothers! But you took everything and left me with nothing! NOTHING! Now, I take everything from YOU, including your life!" He pulled out his sword._

 _"Fellow Utroms, Guardians, initiate_ _the evacuation protocol 9 Omega," Mortu_ _ordered. They got into escape pods, flying away. Mashimi_ _yelled in anger, running to Yoshi and Mortu. Yoshi wanted to punish him. "Guardian Hamato_ _Yoshi, we are leaving!" Yoshi did as he's told, entering a pod with Mortu. He stared at his former friend as he ran to them, but the elevator closed. He angrily stabbed the elevator._

 _"They have eluded us. You did not tell me of those escape pods," Shredder was angry that he wasn't informed of it._

 _"I...I_ _was not aware of them. I swear on my life!" Mashimi_ _protested as Shredder stared down at him._

 _"Yes, on your life."_

 _"Yoshi returned home to tell Tang Shen and all that had happened, only to find out the horrible truth." He found his adoptive father standing over a body. Yoshi uncovered the cloth to reveal Shen's body. "No! Tang Shen!" He hugged her close. "No! Noooooooooooooo!"_

 _Heart-broken, the two men buried their beloved Tang Shen. "This is my fault. I knew Mashimi_ _had a dark streak in his heart," the Ancient One hanged his head._

 _"It is not your fault, master," Yoshi dismissed. "It is Mashimi's_ _fault. And he shall pay with his life!" Yoshi gathered his sword._

 _"Be careful, my son," the Ancient One warned as he set off to the Foot stronghold, "Vengeance is like a splinter. It gets under your skin and can poison your life." He looked at the cage Shen's rat was in._

 _"But Yoshi could not, would not, listen. He had but one thought pounding through his entire body." Yoshi invaded the Foot headquarters and dispatched one Foot soldier after another as he made his way to the Shredder's throne room. He had a Foot soldier on his shoulder, dropping it._

 _"I have come for Yuiko_ _Mashimi!" He declared, surrounded by Foot Ninja. "Yoshi had come to the Shredder's stronghold to face Mashimi_ _and nothing would stop him." They rushed towards him and he kicked two away. He threw one over his shoulders and punched two to the ground. The others surrounded him, but he knocked them back and span around, throwing one to the flag and the other into another flag. He got to the stairs and kicked two away, turning around and kicking another before running up the stairs. He walked into Shredder's throne room._

 _"Yuiko_ _Mashimi, I have come for you. Show yourself, traitor!" The Shredder sat on his throne, watching._

 _"Mashimi." The traitor appeared in front of Shredder, crossing his arms._

 _"Mashimi, I challenge you to a duel, assassin!" Yoshi declared._

 _"A duel? HA! You have ignorantly stepped into the dragon's den, Yoshi. I have no need to fight you alone. We outnumber you!" He smugly replied._

 _"You are mistaken, Yukio Mashimi," Shredder spoke up to his surprise. "You stand alone. Defeat Hamato_ _Yoshi and I will forgive our humiliating retreat from the Utrom_ _base. Only if you defeat Yoshi will I let you live."_

 _Mashimi_ _bowed to his new master. "As you wish, master." He prepared to fight Yoshi. "So Yoshi, our story has come full circle. It began with just the two of us and here it ends, with just the two of us."_

 _"This story will only end with one of us, Mashimi!" Yoshi punched Mashimi_ _in the stomach. Mashimi_ _pulled out his sword, narrowing his eyes. He growled and they both leaped in the air with their blades flashing. After the two landed, Yoshi fell to his knees! But then his shirt split open, revealing no wound._

 _"Yoshi, forgive me," Mashimi_ _staggered before collapsing to the ground, dead._

 _"Seize the Guardian," Shredder ordered, "We will make him lead us to the Utroms' new home."_

 _"Yoshi was outnumbered, but he could not allow himself to be captured. It was time to leave." Yoshi made a flying leap towards Shredder's throne, but his jump carried him over his adversary and through the window behind him. Yoshi crashed through the glass and fell hundreds of feet into the pool water below. "Yoshi escaped the Shredder this time, but nothing in his life would ever be the same again."_

 _Yoshi held Shen's pet rat, looking down at his adoptive father, who had his back turned to him. "I must go, sensei."_

 _"I know. Despite the plans of a foolish old man, one must follow one's destiny, no matter where it leads." They bowed to each other. "Goodbye, my son."_

 _"Goodbye...father."_

 _"And so, Yoshi followed his destiny, coming to New York. To serve and protect the Utroms_ _as their Guardian Prime." Yoshi arrived at the new Utroms' headquarters: the TCRI building, with his pet rat. Yoshi looked down at the rodent._

 _"Well little one, I will name you Splinter, to remind me of what I have done and what I have failed to do. And together, we will remind each other of Tang Shen. Of her beauty, her kindness, and love." They solemnly_ _looked at the ground for a moment before entering the building. Mortu_ _greeted him before closing the doors._

 _"Well, I think we all know the rest of the story."_

"Wow," Mikey comments sadly, "What a bummer story."

"Perhaps, Michelangelo, but perhaps not. Destiny is an inscrutable force at best, if not for these events, I would never have been brought to New York," Splinter tells him.

"And the Utroms wouldn't have had to relocate here either," Donnie adds, "Meaning no ooze."

"Meaning no us," Raph points to himself.

"And no Ames..." Leo hugs his girlfriend and Amy smiles a little.

"Yes, the fabric of fate weaves an endless interconnected pattern, in which we are all just threads," Splinter points to the smoke from the candles.

"Tang Shen kinda reminds me of you," Leo murmurs to Amy and she blushes.

"Hey, I wanna hear why you weren't there when the Ancient One told the story," Mikey calls out and the couple look to each other, blushing.

"Uhh...I was planning on going home...but Leo convinced me to stay," Amy murmurs, but the others smirk, sensing something else happened.

"And?" Raph presses.

"...I...I kissed her," Leo looks to the ground, rubbing his neck with a blush.

"Annnd?" Donnie asks.

"And what?" Amy replies.

"Did Leo get some action?" Mikey teases, resulting in Amy throwing a snowball at him.

* * *

In Tokyo, the Ancient One enters an underground fortress and bows when he's met with a shadowy group with burning eyes. "I have come to plead for the turtles and Amelia. You must not carry out your designs."

"You are too late, Ancient One," one with blue eyes says.

"We have decided," one with green eyes and a female voice continues.

"We will judge the turtles and Amelia's fate," one with white eyes explains. "We will determine whether they will live..."

"Or hope they meet their end," the one with blue eyes finishes.

The Ancient One bows, his friends' fate in their hands.


	101. Adventures in Turtle Sitting

**Angel: Hi guys! Update as promised! I'm almost done with this season, yay! And I thought I made it clear I wasn't doing Nightmares Recycled,** _ **Yokai**_ _**Watch.**_ **I said I was skipping that episode, since it was never completed and it's been shelved since. Please do not ask me to do an episode I said I was not going to write.**

 **Leo's POV**

 _Things are not good and they're getting worse by the second. Mikey, Raph, Ames, and I walk in the sewers in our monster hunting gear. We could really use good old Donnie right about now. Ever since Bishop's mutant outbreak began, Don's been the one guiding us through this whole mess. We stop and Mikey cringes. Coming up with all the answers. A shadow rises above him and something drips onto his head. He feels it and looks up, only to be attacked._

 _"Mikey!" Raph_ _shouts._

 _There have been hundreds of times we would've been turtle waxed if Don's brains hadn't bailed us out. Raph_ _gets grabbed from behind and pulled into the shadows._

 _"Raph!" Ames yells and we chase after him. It's too bad Don's not here now. We turn on our flashlights to see a large turtle mutant. Because this is definitely one of those times. He turns around, holding Raph_ _and we cringe. He roars at us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In April's apartment, she's getting ready for a date with Casey. Her hair is down and she's wearing a black bandana. She hears a knock at the door. "Coming!" She opens it, decked out in biker gear. She's surprised to see Casey in a suit and tie. He even has his hair slicked back and has flowers in his hand. "Casey, look at you," she chuckles.

"Goongala!" He says, impressed with her clothing as well. He hands her the flowers.

"Ah, I'll take that as a compliment," she smirks and lets him in.

"Sheesh April, that's a great look for you and all, but, uh, well aren't ya...ya know, gonna get ready?" He asks.

She turns to him. "I've been getting ready all afternoon. My hair took me two hours! I even had to call Amy over to help me."

"And it's unbelievably awesome, but I got us reservations at that swank joint you're always talking about. Shay's Bun," he explains.

"I-I thought you wanted to go on a romantic motorcycle ride and maybe hit a few biker clubs," she stammers and they both start talking at the same time before they start laughing. Suddenly, there's another knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" She opens it to see Leo and Mikey. They're in their monster hunting outfits. "Guys! Hey, this is...unexpected."

"Sorry April, but we're on our way to a possible mutant outbreak at the power plant and..." They move away and Amy helps Donnie walk, also in her monster hunting outfit, but Donnie is not. He sneezes, his eyes tired.

"Whoa! Don, you look greener than usual," April points out as he sweats, "A lot greener than usual."

"I know, I-" he blows his nose, his voice sounding stuffy. "I picked up this little bug and I haven't been able to shake it." He blows his nose again. "I was feeling alright but I just can't handle mutants right now."

"Did you figure that out _before_ or _after_ you barfed in the Battle Shell?" Mikey questions, rubbing his head.

"Mikey!" Raph slaps Mikey in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

" _Adults_ are talking," Raph retorts. "April, can you keep an eye on Donnie for us?"

Donnie sneezes again, blowing his nose. "Of course Don can stay here. I mean, we weren't going anywhere anyway." She starts to lead Donnie to the couch.

"Bro, you are seriously cramping my style here," Casey whispers to him. Amy takes out her sword, spins it, and hits Casey with the handle behind her back with a blank look. "Ooh! Oww."

"Don't act like that, he's sick. And besides, there'll be other dates," she tells him sternly.

"Sorry," Donnie murmurs, sitting down.

"You guys have been on monster patrol for weeks! What's the plan, clean up all the mutants in Manhattan?" April explains.

"Well, no. This outbreak is way more than four turtles and one girl can handle. We're just trying to keep it from spreading," Leo replies.

"Well, go get 'em guys. We'll watch Don," April remarks.

"Donnie, take it easy, bro," Leo waves as they start to leave.

"Good lu-" He sneezes and Amy frowns. She takes something out of her purse and hands it to April. It looks like a bowl of soup.

"This is my grandma's recipe. If this doesn't work on him, I don't know what will. The girls said they were coming over to check on him...bye bro. Get better," Amy waves and closes the door.

Donnie sneezes again and Casey facepalms. Donnie groans, lifting his head up weakly. "Come on, sickly mutant ninja turtle. You better lie down before you fall down," Casey pushes him gently onto the couch so he could lay down. Casey places a blanket over him. "There. Comfy?" April tilts her head at him, knowing that he's still a little miffed that their date had to be put on a rain check.

* * *

At the power plant, it's filled with mutant monsters. The workers run away and the Battle Shell arrives. The turtles and Amy step out. "Okay Mikey, you take the left. Don, you cover me on-"

"Uh, Don's home sick from school today Leo," Mikey interrupts and Amy stifles a laugh, covering her mouth.

Leo blushes in embarrassment. "...Right. Raph, you cover me on the right. Ames, help Mikey on the left. And remember guys, just contain them. Do _not_ splatter them," he orders, running ahead.

"We know the drill," Raph dismisses as the others follow Leo. "Can't have the cream filling spilling out, infecting other creatures with the freako DNA. Last thing we need is _more_ genetic rejects. I mean, we already got _Mikey_."

Mikey blows a raspberry at him and they approach the monsters. Leo jumps up and hits one. It slams its claw on him, but Leo dodges it. Raph throws something under another one and the machine locks onto its legs. The monster trips and falls, but it cuts its restraints off and grabs Raph. It roars and opens its mouth as it prepares to eat him.

"Don't eat Raph, you don't know where he's been!" Mikey kicks it, making him drop Raph. It crashes into a building and there's an explosion. The monster falls down and the electricity goes out due to the damage to the building. "He he, oops."

"Mikey, you blacked out the city!" Raph exclaims as the whole city's power goes out.

* * *

With April and Casey, they're engulfed in the blackout as well. The girls are there as well. "Casey, grab the flashlight. My room, on the dresser."

Donnie cries out in pain and Melina feels his forehead. "Donnie, you're burning up," she says in concern.

"The cut on my leg, ahh, it hurts like shell all of a sudden...burning," he tells them and April hears something coming from her room.

"Whoops, my bad. Wait, I got it." The girls sigh. "Sit tight, Don, be right back." April stands up and heads to her room.

"We'll go get that soup Amy brought for you," the girls leave to the kitchen. Donnie's arms are suddenly muscular and his leg starts getting larger, to the point where his bandage rips apart. He sits up, his muscles getting larger. His eyes turn red as his color changes to a dark green. With April and Casey, she stands over a broken lamp.

"Sorry, April."

"Casey...April...girls..." They hear and the five rush over to Donnie...or where he should've been. All that remains is his ripped bandage and wrappings.

"Don?"

"Help...me..." They see a monster Donnie!

"Don, is that you?" April questions in shock.

"Don..." Melina whispers in shock.

"Stay...stay away from me!" He pushes past them and rips the door open, fleeing. They look to where he left.

"What's happening to Don?"

* * *

At Area 51, Bishop's headquarters, four surgeons work on an unseen patient. As they finish their work, the patient sparks a little and the table is lifted up so Bishop can see. "Welcome back to the living, Dr. Stockman."

"Oh...where-huh? Dr. Stockman?" He is now half monster, half machine.

* * *

Back with April, Casey, and the girls, they go down to the basement.

"Donatello?" April calls out nervously.

"Donnie?" Casey asks.

"Don?" Melina murmurs.

"Donnie!" Lily whispers.

"You okay man?" Ann questions.

"We just wanna help ya, bro," Casey says assuringly. April opens a door and they walk in, seeing the old room where Kirby stayed. "Donnie?" April shines the light on a huge monster.

"Don?" He turns around in his complete monster form. He is now larger and has gained muscles. His eyes are red. He growls at them and Melina gasps, covering her mouth.

"Don, what the...?" Casey murmurs. He bares his teeth, snarling. "Wow."

The others start running, Casey following behind. He closes the door as the girls scream. "Run girls, RUN!" Donnie breaks the door, chasing after them. "Go, go go go go!" They run up the stairs, Donnie roaring. April and the girls make it to the door, but Casey gets grabbed by the leg. "He's got me!" April grabs a broom and Casey struggles to get Donnie to let him go. April stands over him.

"Let him go!" She hits Donnie on the head with the broom and he lets go of Casey, sliding down the stairs. Casey runs up the stairs. "This is crazy!"

"What do we do?!" Casey exclaims.

"It's _Don_ right? Try talking to him!" Melina suggests.

"Good idea, Melina," April replies.

" _Talk_ to him, are you _nuts_?! He's a freakin' savage monster and you just whacked him in the face with a _broom_!" Casey retorts. April shakes her head, wondering what to do.

"Uh, I'll call the guys! They'll know what to do...I hope." April hands Casey the broom and runs, the others following her. Donnie snarls as he's right behind Casey in the living room.

"Okay Donnie, easy pal. We're still buds, right?" Casey asks nervously as he backs away with the broom in his hands. Donnie stares at him before growling and grabbing the broom, throwing Casey into a table. He sweats as he stands up. "Alright, Goongala!" He lunges forward.

* * *

Back at the power plant, the monsters surround the four. Raph growls, pulling out a blaster. They charge and Leo manages to cut one of them. He slices again and another monster opens up from the chest wound. His T-Phone starts to ring. "This is not the time for a phone call!" He gets pinned to the ground.

"Leo!" Amy shouts and pushes the monster off him, getting pinned herself. She dodges the attempted bites and Leo jumps on top of the monster, wrestling with it. He answers the phone.

"Kind of got my hands full here, April! Make it fast! And GET OFF HER!"

"Leo, HELP! A monster! Don-" she screams as Donnie inches closer to her, the girls huddled around her. They all scream and Leo snarls. "Hello April? Girls? Are you there? Girls! No, the line's gone dead!" The monster manages to knock the phone out of Leo's hand and Amy rolls away from a claw. "We've got to get back to April, there's trouble!"

"Hiiiya!" Amy kicks upwards, knocking the monster off her and Leo shoots him with two glowing tubes. The monster goes down. Amy pants as Leo helps her up bridal style.

"Guys, their undersides are weaker! Hit 'em there!" Leo calls out to Mikey and Raph. Mikey slides under a monster.

"Say goodnight, crabby!" He shoots the tubes at the monster and it foams at the mouth, falling down. Raph dodges a claw and uses the blaster, which fires a mechanism that pushes the monster away. Raph jumps on its chest and jabs the tubes inside it. Mikey pants in exhaustion. "Let's move it! We've gotta get to April's place and save Donnie, April, and Princess Peach!"

"And Casey and the girls," Leo adds, giving him a look.

"Oh yeah, the girls and Casey too," he scratches his head and Amy rolls her eyes.

"Nice to know you care, Mikey."

* * *

April and the girls scream as they're cornered by Donnie. "Casey!"

Casey gains consciousness and grabs a vacuum. "Dude, that's my girlfriend and you. Can't. Have her!" He hits Donnie with the vacuum and dust is everywhere. Using this distraction, Casey grabs April's hand. "Girls, come on!"

"Gee, thanks for caring about April and not us!" Ann shouts angrily as they follow the two.

"I saved ya, didn't I?" They run down the stairs, Donnie following them on all fours. They're back in the basement and they back away as Donnie crawls to them, standing up and growling. "Hey, stand behind me. When he goes for me, you girls and April make a break for it. Run. Run and don't look back." Casey rushes forward.

"No Casey, I-"

"Run girls, run!" Casey wrestles Donnie, the others paralyzed in shock.

* * *

With Bishop, Stockman awakens. "I...I don't understand. What's happened? What have you done to me?"

"I had your brain recovered from the bottom of New York's East River, after your misguided sabbatical. While I could do without your personality, I do need your brain. The outbreak is getting worse by the minute and I expect you to use that powerful mind of yours to clean it up," he explains.

"I...I...I can't believe..." He sighs in dismay, "I can't believe you brought me back like this. Why? Why?" He stands up and wobbles, falling. "Why couldn't you let me finally rest in peace? Wwwwwhhhhhyyy?" He cries out in anguish over his fate.

* * *

April and the girls still haven't moved. "Girls, I told ya to go! I can't hold him for-" Donnie grabs Casey by the shirt. "Donnie, no!" He throws Casey into a wall. April gasps and the others rush to help him.

"Donatello, let him go!" April begs. Suddenly, something is pushed aside and Amy, Leo, Raph, and Mikey come rushing in.

"Whoa, more freaky monsters? Didn't you hear what the lady said?" Raph backflips and kicks him away, making him drop Casey. Ann hugs Raph and he hugs her back, soothing her.

"You guys alright?" Mikey asks as Lily rushes to him, burying her head in his plastron. April whimpers in response as Donnie growls at them.

"What the shell is that?!" Raph exclaims in surprise and Donnie tackles him, pinning him to the ground. Donnie picks him up and Leo steps in, kicking him from behind. Donnie drops Raph and snarls, seeing that he's outnumbered. He flees into the tunnel, the others chasing after him, but he's already gone.

"What was that thing?!" Leo exclaims.

"And where's Don?" Raph questions.

"Did that monster get Don?!" Mikey demands and Amy gasps.

"That monster is a dead turtle," she clenches her fist, shaking it.

"Guys...that monster... _is_ Don," Melina confirms.

"SAY WHAT?!" Mikey yells, his eyes widening in surprise.

"That thing you just fought is Don!" April repeats, Mikey and Raph gasping while Leo grits his teeth. Amy covers her mouth in shock.

* * *

Since the turtles and Amy need help curing their brother, they seek Leatherhead's assistance in the sewers. "So, anything you can tell us Leatherhead?" Leo asks as the alligator looks over a DNA sample of Donnie.

"Fascinating. The tissue sample from Donatello's bandage contains that same alien DNA found in the strange mutated creatures you've been battling of late," he tells them and Amy gasps in horror, dropping to the ground as she covers her mouth, trembling.

"You mean Don's been infected by the outbreak mutagen?" Leo questions as he kneels next to Amy, wiping her unshed tears.

"Yes. In Donatello's case, it's triggered a secondary mutation in Donatello's already mutated DNA. What I can't understand is how this agent was introduced in Donatello's bloodstream," he answers curiously.

"I...I think I know," Amy murmurs. "Remember when we were fighting mutants when the outbreak first started?"

 _Donnie pushed Mikey out of the way of Todd's tentacles. "Watch it!"_

 _"You okay, bro?" Raph_ _and Amy rushed to him, helping him up._

 _"Guys, watch out!" Mikey warned. The three looked behind them to see Todd's tentacles approaching them._

 _"Move!" Amy and Raph_ _pushed Donnie out of the way, dodging the tentacles. Donnie got hit in the leg by one and Raph stabbed it._

 _"My leg..." He rubbed the wound._

 _"Don, you okay?" Amy asked in concern._

 _"Yeah, just a nick."_

"That's it! Don got a nasty gash when we were fighting those mutated roaches, remember?" Leo turns to the others.

"I regret to say, I...I-I cannot cure him," Leatherhead reports solemnly.

"What?! NO!" Mikey yells and Amy starts crying.

"Man, I am gonna take Bishop and ram my foot _so_ far-"

"Easy, Raph! We'll find a cure, but first we've got to capture Don before he hurts himself...or anyone else," Leo warns, helping Amy up and hugging her. He rubs her back soothingly. "Shh, Ames...we'll find a cure for him, I promise. I know how much he means to you."

"And just how are we gonna capture a 300-pound killer turtle?" Raph ponders and Leatherhead pulls off a cloth to reveal a cage.

"As you know, Donatello and I have been working together, developing ways to neutralize Bishop's mutant threat. We engineered this containment unit to incarcerate and study larger mutations. I made this _with_ Donatello. I never imagined we would be using it _on_ Donatello." He looks down sadly.

* * *

They venture out into the sewers, Leatherhead following behind carrying the cage on his back. Leo gets a call and he answers it. "Leo, it's April," the five are using the Battle Shell to track Donnie. "The motion tracker is picking up an underground signal. It's the right size to be Donatello. And it's headed towards Central Park. It looks like he's making his way to your new home!"

Leo cringes and hangs up, turning to the others. "Don's headed for the lair. Come on!" They run towards the path to the reservoir, Leo following the signal. They stop as they turn left. "We're coming up on the lair. And Don is close, real close. Someone will need to lure him to us while we set up the containment unit." They all look towards Mikey, who cringes. He gulps nervously.

Mikey reluctantly goes off on his own, looking around nervously. "Oh, ugly mutated-version-of-my-beloved-brother Donatelloooo, where are youuu~?" A growl echoes throughout the tunnel. "D-Donnie?" Sure enough, Donnie emerges from the end of the tunnel. He sees Mikey and runs towards him. "Like, ZOINKS!" Mikey jumps over him and starts running. Donnie chases after him and Mikey jumps towards a hole, jumping through it and landing. He looks back at the hole, not seeing or hearing anything. He powers up his blaster and inches towards the hole, only for Donnie to crash through it. He girly screams and runs again.

"Humna, humna, humna, humna, humna, humna, humna, humna! Whoa!" Donnie hits him and he crashes near the containment unit. He gets up as soon as Donnie is about to attack him and he swings from the entrance of the unit, Donnie swinging at him with his fists. "Now I know how a pinata feels!" He dodges another fist swing. "And I don't like it! Whoa, Don, come on, quit it! A little help here, guys?"

The others are behind the cage. "Whoa mama! Don's been taking his vitamins," Raph comments. Mikey is punched and he lands past the others. "I'm really sorry about this, Donnie!" Raph rushes forward, attacking him.

"Remember, this is Don. Do _not_ hurt him!" Leo warns and Raph dodges Donnie trying to bite him.

"That's not gonna be a problem, Leo!" Donnie snarls and Leo hits Donnie from behind. Raph hits him as well, Mikey and Amy moving out of the way.

"Leatherhead, you're on!" Leo calls out. Leatherhead jumps down and runs towards Donnie, grabbing him and pushing him into the cage. The others close it and Donnie tries to break out, to no avail. They look at him sadly.

* * *

Back at Leatherhead's place, Donnie still tries to break out. The others are with him, including Splinter. "My son," he presses his hand to the cage, mourning the condition of Donnie.

"I can sympathize. I know what it's like to be a monster," Leatherhead replies. Raph has his hand on his father's shoulder, looking at Donnie.

"Poor Donnie."

"Out of all people...it had to be him," Amy covers her eyes with her hands. "My own brother..."

"What are we gonna do, Leo?" Mikey asks.

"Do? This is Donatello. This is our brother," Leo presses a hand to the cage. "We're going to hunt down a cure for him, no matter what it takes. No matter what it takes..."


	102. Good Genes Part 1

**Angel: As of now, I'm on season five. Good thing it's only 12 episodes. I know that Fast Forward aired after season 4, but I'm going in chronological order, so no, I will not do Fast Forward before the Lost Episodes. Making this clear now so people don't ask me later. Just be patient and Fast Forward will come, you'll get to see Amy's new outfit and weapon :)**

 **Leatherhead's POV**

 _Leonardo flies the helicopter. As we fly through the night, I can't help but ponder: Intelligence, reason, even simple thought. I look at a large turtle banging against the containment unit. Most people take these things for granted. I do not, for I know what it's like to be an advanced mind, trapped in the body of a brute, a monster. I turn back to the computer as he continues to try and break free. But for once, I am not the monster in question._

 _The turtles and Amelia turn to the monster turtle, Splinter sighing sadly. My friend Donatello is one of the gentlest souls I've ever met, with one of the finest minds I've ever known. He claws at the containment unit. But now, thanks to the evil Agent Bishop, my friend has been transformed into a thoughtless savage. And I fear the Donatello I know may truly be lost forever._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In Bishop's headquarters, underneath Area 51, Stockman works on a cure for the mutant outbreak while Bishop looks on. As he looks at Todd, who is contained in a unit, he is not pleased at all. "This is unacceptable. Your progress on the outbreak cure is lacking, doctor. The situation in the city is getting worse and it's keeping my attention away from my work."

" _Your_ work?! Please! The original outbreak virus was an unintended side effect of the genetic accelerants I created for you. There are too many variables. I'm testing dozens of retroviruses!" He retorts and a screen appears in the room. One of Bishop's operatives is on.

"Sir, pardon the interruption. There's a transmission coming in. We can't trace the signal. It's-"

"What kind of signal?" Bishop interrupts.

"We've never seen anything like it, sir. It's coming in our dedicated frequency. Sir, they want to talk to you," he reports.

"I'll take it in the comm room," he answers and enters his private sanctuary. "Comm systems activate. Open secure line. Authorization Bishop Omega 102." The message appears as a holographic image. The messenger is a ominous, cloaked figure.

"Greetings, Agent Bishop," he says.

"How did you get access to this frequency? How do you know my name?" Bishop ponders.

"We have been watching you, John Bishop. We know of your abduction by aliens so long ago. We know all," the figure answers.

"Who are you?" Bishop demands.

"You watch the skies night after night looking for your little green men."

"Little _gray_ men, actually," Bishop corrects.

"Futily gathering what technology you can in hopes to staving off invasion, but right under your nose is everything you need. Information that would put you centuries agead in your world.

"And I'm to believe you're just going to _give_ me this information?" Bishop replies skeptically, knowing that there would be a catch involved.

"No, but I can help you get it, for a price. It will be worth it. There is an ancient gemstone encoded with thousands of intricate designs for very advanced alien technology. And I believe you're familiar with the organization that holds it. They are called the Foot."

Bishop narrows his eyes.

* * *

In the lair, Leo looks back at Leatherhead who is working on the cure, listening to Donnie pound on the containment unit. Raph is using the punching bag and he stops when he hears Donnie. Mikey pours a glass of orange juice, looking at Donnie across from him. Donnie aggressively tries to get out and Leo looks at him. Splinter places a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Do not despair, my son. Where there is life, there is hope."

"I keep turning to ask Don what we're gonna do, to see what brilliant cure he's worked up to fix this. But then I remember, that is Don," he murmurs and Amy comes up behind him, holding his hand. Leo looks at her, squeezing his hand back.

"I too wish to consult with Donatello regarding his condition. _He_ did the majority of the work on the outbreak virus. Without him, I fear my progress is too slow. Donatello's condition grows worse by the minute. The outbreak strain is reacting violently with the Utrom mutagen in his blood. His cells are breaking down. It's only a matter of time before he is lost forever."

"That's not gonna happen!" Splinter, Leatherhead, and Amy turn to Leo. "We can't let that happen!"

"Every problem has a solution, every question an answer. Perhaps we are asking the wrong questions. Donatello told me this outbreak was artificial, that Agent Bishop created it," Splinter points out.

"And if Bishop created it, maybe he can uncreate it!" Leo realizes.

"Bishop is a dangerous man, Leonardo," Leatherhead warns and Amy rubs Leo's hand with her thumb in worry.

"I know, but we may not have a choice. Especially if Donnie's running out of time," Donnie stops struggling and falls down. Mikey and Melina walk up to him with breakfast. Melina had been staying in the lair ever since she found out that Donnie was affected. Despite the others' protest, she wanted to see him no matter what. She wanted to help him. Mikey places down the tray.

"Rest easy, Don. We're gonna find a way to help you." Melina takes a remote and presses a button, a small food slot opening near Mikey's feet. "It's your favorite, Donnie. When you wake up-" Donnie pushes away the food and growls, the two inching away. He grabs Mikey's ankle through the slot, who girly screams. He wobbles and screams, Melina pulling him away. Donnie grabs her leg next and she screams. Mikey tries to help her, to no avail.

"Raph! Help!" Mikey calls out.

"Hang on, Melina!" Raph helps Mikey, Leo and Amy rushing over.

"Donnie! Let her go!" Splinter follows.

"Let her go!" Amy tells him.

"Donatello," he turns to Splinter. "Hear my voice, my son. Do not let yourself be lost within this form. Hear my voice. You do not want to hurt your friend. Relax, let go. Let go, my son."

"Donnie...don't do this. Please let her go. As your sister, I beg you," Amy presses a hand to the cage. "Please...you're my best friend...and my favorite brother."

"Hey!" Raph and Mikey shout, offended.

"Oh please, it's not that big of a deal," Amy dismisses.

He looks into her eyes and stops roaring. "That's it..." Leatherhead turns a knob and tranquilizing gas fills the chamber. Donnie lets go of Melina's leg, making her crash into Raph and Mikey. He roars and they think he's stable until his face appears through the gas, roaring still.

"He's becoming resistant to the gas. I will have to work on stronger tranquilizers," Leatherhead explains.

"We just wanted to get him some food," Mikey rubs his head.

"That settles it. We're going after Bishop. We'll _make_ him help Don," Leo decides.

"And how exactly are we gonna find him? Last I checked, he wasn't listed in the yellow pages," Raph retorts.

"I know where he is. Remember, he held me for weeks, torturing me. I vowed to catch up to him again someday and even the score," he clenches his fists. "The journey is long. I fear Donatello doesn't have that much time."

"Hmm, maybe Donnie can help us with that," Leo smiles, Mikey and Amy giving him a confused look.

"We wanna help too!"

They turn to Ann and Lily, who glare.

"Either you take us with you this time or Raph and Mikey find themselves single," Lily threatens, Raph and Mikey giving a nervous look.

* * *

Leo leads them to a room. "This is the last thing Don was working on before...before." He flips the switch and lights turn on to reveal a helicopter. "He completely overhauled Stockman's helicopter. It should get us where we need to go fast enough."

The helicopter rises from the water through a secret passageway.

* * *

At the Foot HQ, the door opens to the Foot Mystics' room, Karai and Jared walking in. "Mystics, your masters have need of you," Karai demands. They hear laughing.

"Our master is the Shredder."

"Not you, little children."

"You are nothing but pretenders, like news from abomination before you," the Wind Mystic appears, the other Mystics emerging.

"You forget your place, mystics. You serve us now. We hold the same power over you that our father did," Jared spits.

"All your talk of ancient power, you live in the past. We are the future and you will obey us. Find the turtle Leonardo and his girlfriend. They must PAY for their crimes against our father. Do you hear us?!" The two start to walk away. "Find them!"

Once the doors close, the Wind Mystic glares "Perhaps _they_ will find you."

* * *

"This is it, through Lake Nevada. Prep for landing," Leo says from the pilot seat as Raph helps him fly the helicopter. Leo presses a button.

"Wait a minute, room lake has an Area 51?!" Mikey exclaims.

"Take it easy, laughing boy," Raph tells him and Leo lands the helicopter behind a rock. The three turtles and Amy peek over the base.

"Eeep, Area 51," Mikey murmurs nervously and they run back down the rock. "This can't be right. Maybe this isn't Bishop's base. Maybe we took a wrong turn, at Albuquerque?" They stop in front of Leatherhead.

"This is where Bishop's base is located," he confirms.

"But Area 51? All those crazy stories, it's-it's the heart of darkness! You have no central! The Nexus of Weirdness!" Mikey panics.

"Then you'll fit right in," Raph replies, his arms crossed.

"Quit being such a baby," Amy retorts and Mikey sticks her tongue out at her. She returns the gesture, unamused.

"Weird or not, we're going in there. Straight infiltration. Raph, Mikey, Ames, and I get in and get Bishop. Master Splinter, the girls, and Leatherhead will stay with Don just in case. Once we have Bishop, we'll convince him to help Don," Leo orders.

"Leatherhead and I can handle _that_ portion of the plan. We can be very convincing," Raph punches his hand.

"No mistakes. This is a military base. Special ops. Bishop's turf. Be ready for anything." Leo and the others run towards a fence and Leo cuts off the barbed wire, letting the others jump through. They land safely. "Split up and scout the perimeter. Let's see what we're up against." Leo takes Amy's hand as Raph and Mikey go in other directions. Amy and Leo jump over a fence, seeing something.

"Guys, over here," Amy whispers and the two join them.

"Okay, you got me. I wasn't expecting this. The place is deserted," Mikey whispers and Leo waves a hand in signal to follow him. They slowly enter inside. "I'm telling ya, Area 51 is bad news. Aliens check in, but they don't check out!"

"Stifle it Mikey, I'm warning ya," Raph tells him.

"Seriously, can it," Amy glares at him.

They stop when they hear a noise, Leo glaring. One light shines in the room to reveal Bishop. "Bishop." He hums and nods. The four growl, pulling out their weapons.

"Welcome, Turtles and Amelia. I must say, I'm surprised to see you. We don't get a lot of guests here."

"Oh, I knew this was too easy. You think they saw the copter?" Raph mutters.

"It's Area 51! They probably have a UFO watching us from space!" Mikey freaks.

"Will you shut it with that?!" Amy suddenly exclaims angrily, Mikey backing away in slight fear.

"Not exactly, Michelangelo. We detected the helicopter as it approached because it's _my_ helicopter. Dr. Stockman took it to New York on his ill-fated trip," Stockman steps out of the shadows.

"Stockman? Still alive?" Raph asks in slight surprise, "I thought we were done with you for good!"

"Oh ew, he looks worse than last time," Amy gags.

"Oh I wish, but Agent Bishop didn't see fit to let me rest in peace!" Stockman laments.

"Enough chitchat. What brings you Turtles and Amelia to my house?" Bishop ponders.

"There's been an outbreak in New York, caused by _your_ alien invasion force!" Leo answers in anger.

"I'm...familiar with the situation in New York," Bishop fixes his shirt.

"Don got infected. He's been transformed into..." Leo pauses, thinking about his brother. "Into a monster!"

Stockman laughs at this revelation. "Oh, that's rich. So much for the smart one."

"You think this is **funny**?!" Amy snaps, pointing her sword at him and he gulps. Bishop moves his glasses a little.

"Perhaps we can be of aid to one another. What if I told you I could cure your brother?" He starts.

"Why would _you_ help _us_?" Leo demands.

"I would help your brother because I require something from you in exchange," Bishop explains.

"What? Our DNA? You already took that without permission!" Amy retorts, narrowing her eyes. "Whatever it is, I refuse!"

"There is no way we should make a deal with this guy!" Raph argues.

"Don's in trouble _because_ of Bishop," Mikey points out. "And he tried to dissect us, remember?"

Leo looks down, having no choice. The chances of Leatherhead making a cure all by himself were slim, since he said so himself he couldn't cure Donnie. "It may be a deal with the devil, but what choice do we have?"

Bishop smiles at the answer and Amy growls at this. Leo reaches out a hand to her and she pushes him away, walking out. Donnie is brought inside the base, Leatherhead, the girls, and Splinter with the group. They bring him to a round containment unit. Leatherhead bares his teeth at the one who held him captive all those weeks. "You!"

His eyes change, the four holding him back. "Easy, Leatherhead. Remember why we're here," Leo reminds.

Leatherhead calms down, reluctantly. "Where did you get this pathetic containment unit, in a junkyard? Amateurs," Stockman questions and Amy points her sword at him, narrowing her eyes. He yelps and rushes to the unit. "Ready the self transfer." The operatives move the unit to the round one, the others backing away. They place Donnie in front of it.

"Doctor, is this transfer necessary?" Bishop asks from above the catwalk.

"It is if you want more than his blood pressure and temperature. Now open that hunk a junk!" They make a path from Donnie's unit to the other one. Donnie steps out, but didn't seem to want to go in. He gets shocked by the operatives trying to force him inside. He manages to break through the path, getting shocked in the process, but it doesn't affect him.

"Stockman!" Bishop shouts, the group gasping.

"Don, don't," Mikey murmurs.

Donnie rips open the door to the unit, damaging it.

"Oh crud," Raph mutters.

"Good one, Stockman!" Mikey exclaims. He throws the door at them, hitting Leatherhead. Donnie turns to Stockman, lifting a piece of the unit over him.

"No, stop!" He hits Stockman with it, knocking him away.

"Okay, even he didn't deserve that," Amy comments, the operatives firing lasers.

"No, don't shoot him!" Leo calls out and Donnie holds an operative by the neck, throwing him away.

"Donnie..." Melina whispers.

"Reinforcements immediately!" Bishop orders and they run in at the alarm. Bishop drops down to the ground. "Modify mission objective," he pulls off his coat, revealing the suit of armor he wore when he was 'rescuing' the president. "Subdue the beast!"

"Don, hang on!" Raph shouts and the four jump onto Donnie, trying to hold him back. One operative prepares to shoot, but Leo steps in and knocks him down. Donnie tries to get the three off him.

"Donatello, please, be calm my son," Splinter steps up to him. He throws the three off him and tries to attack Splinter, but Leo saves his master just in time.

"Sorry master, but I didn't think that would work a second time." A bomb hits him and it's revealed to be Bishop who is the source.

"Bishop, no! Don't hurt him!" Leo yells.

"If your brother cannot be contained," Bishop's weapon turns into a missile launcher, "Then he will be put down! I had hoped we could do business together, but it seems I was wrong." Amy and Leatherhead jump, Amy throwing a shield in front of Donnie and Leatherhead knocking Bishop away from Donnie. Amy drops it and sighs in relief.

"You will not touch my friend!" Leatherhead declares. "If he must be subdued, then I will do it. Not you fiend." Leatherhead crushes the weapon and Leo pulls Amy away. She snatches her hand back, placing her hands on her hip. He smiles sheepishly. Donnie roars and Leatherhead punches him, though he didn't want to. "Leonardo, tranquilizers!" The two roll down a hallway.

"This is Bishop for command. Send in two more squads. Lethal force is authorized."

"STOP!" Bishop turns to Leo. "Just wait, just give Ames and I five minutes!"

"You both have two."

"Wait, I never said I would-" Leo places a hand over Amy's mouth and she muffles in protest as Leo runs away with her. Leatherhead pushes Donnie into a wall. They're in the same dissection lab the turtles, Leatherhead, and Amy were in. Leatherhead holds onto Donnie from behind and he throws him off. Donnie holds him over his shoulders and throws him to another containment unit. The alligator rubs his head, realizing where exactly he is.

"No, no! Not this place! Not again!" He begins to have horrifying flashbacks of what happened to him, falling to his knees. Donnie appears behind him, preparing to attack. However, he gets shot with a tranquilizer dart. He turns to see Amy and Leo at the entrance, along with Bishop and his operatives.

"Donnie, we're sorry, but this is for your own good." Donnie runs towards them, but Leo continues shooting, inching closer. Amy follows him. When Donnie gets to them, he's walking slower until he collapses at their feet. Amy looks down solemnly. "It's gonna be alright, Donnie," Leo and Amy kneel down in front of them.

* * *

In Stockman's lab, Donnie is now secured in the containment unit. "Hmm, Donatello's body appears to be breaking down at a fantastic rate due to secondary stage mutations caused by the outbreak accelerant. He doesn't have much time. The animal was right."

Leatherhead growls at that comment. "Leonardo, this is wrong. We cannot leave Donatello's fate to these devils. Stockman cannot be trusted! And him! If you only knew what he was capable of," he grows angry.

"Leatherhead's right, Leo. Bishop's the enemy! He's the one that caused the outbreak in the first place!" Raph points at the agent.

"It shows that you can't trust anyone," Amy gives Leo and he deflates at this.

"Stockman created the genetic accelerant on my orders. What you call the 'outbreak virus' is an unintended side effect of...one of my operations," Bishop gestures to Donnie.

"Do you have a cure?" Leo questions.

They all look at Bishop, who looks at them. He then looks at Stockman, who shakes his head. "Yes. But as I said earlier, I need something from you." Splinter narrows his eyes.

"Name it," Leo says.

"A simple errand, really. There is an item I require, a relic that may prove crucial to my work. I want you to retrieve it for me."

The three turtles and Amy glance at each other. "Retrieve it from where?" Amy asks skeptically.

"New York. In fact, I believe you know the people who currently hold it. Their names are...Karai and Jared."

Their mouths fly open in shock.


	103. Good Genes Part 2

**Angel: Second last episode of season four! Wheee! I'm already 1/4 done with season five and then it's onto Fast Forward! Also...I think you guys will like the ending ;) Thank you to Hermama Kunoichi, who wrote some of the parts for me.**

 **Leo's POV**

 _A wise man once said 'I've got a bad feeling about this' and right now, I know how he feels. I press my hand against the cage. A monster turtle bangs against it. Believe it or not, that's my brother Donatello and right now, he's sick, really sick. He was scratched by one of Bishop's outbreak mutants and now he's become a savage, mindless monster. Had it been any of us, we would've looked to Don_ _to save the day. But even with Leatherhead's help, we're no closer to finding a cure._

 _Donnie continues to try to get out. With no other options, we track down the one man who might have a cure. The man responsible for the outbreak in the first place: Agent Bishop. Of course, Ames wasn't too happy with this...and_ _with me._

 _"Welcome," he greets. Bishop agreed to cure Don, but for a price. "There is an item I require, a relic. I want you to retrieve_ _it."_

 _"Retrieve it from where?" Amy asks skeptically._

 _"New York from your friends, Karai and Jared." Our mouths open in shock. Infiltrating Foot Central? It's an impossible mission, but what can we do? Our brother is sick and there's nothing we won't do to save him. Even if it means making a deal with the devil._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In Area 51, the doors open as Bishop enters his comm room. "Comm systems on. Open secure channel." The shadowy informant from before appears.

"Ah, Agent Bishop, we are transmitting coordinates to you even as we speak," he says.

"And in return?" Bishop questions.

"We will let you know. Will you be retrieving the artifact yourself?" He answers.

"Of course not. I'll be sending in...special agents," Bishop leaves and the informant disappears.

* * *

Donnie is inside the round containment unit filled with water. Master Splinter, Melina, Ann, and Lily watch. Leatherhead presses a button on a small panel.

"Donatello's condition continues to deteriorate," the crocodile says solemnly. "There's not much time," Melina looks down in pain as she places a hand on the container, looking at Donnie. Ann places a hand on her shoulder and Lily rubs her own arm. Leatherhead and Splinter share sad looks as they turn to Stockman.

"Doctor Stockman, Agent Bishop told us you would administer the cure to Donatello," Splinter calls out. Stockman is working with some chemicals from the other side of the 'torture room', as Leatherhead would call it. Stockman places down a jar on a table and the purple liquid inside it begins to flow down into the table.

"To think that I've sunk so low...but my unparalleled genius would be used to save the life of one of these...freaks," As soon as the liquid is emptied from the jar, this one fills Todd's container. Stockman holds his new metallic head with both hands. "Unfathomable," he murmurs. Leatherhead steps to him.

"Where is the cure, Stockman?" Leatherhead asks. Stockman ignores him and walks to another side of the room, much to the crocodile's confusion.

"I'm pulled from sweet oblivion, for what? This?" he dramatizes, unacknowledged of Leatherhead stomping silently to him.

He grabs him with one hand and makes him turn to face him. "Shows us the cure, now," he threatens, clenching his left fist.

"Cure?" Stockman asks in disbelief. "You stupid animal, Agent Bishop lied, there is no cure!"

" **WHAT?!** " Splinter and the girls exclaim in disbelief. Leatherhead growls silently, his eyes changing to white.

* * *

At Foot HQ, thunder strikes. April and Casey are in the new Battle Shell outside. "April, come in."

"Go, Leo," April tells him, as they're trying to sneak inside to get the artifact.

"We've made it to the Foot's garbage disposal facility. Time for you and Casey to do your thing," Leo reports as they sneak past ninjas.

"Casey's heading into the power station now. Stand by." Casey is disguised as a janitor.

"Hey, if we gotta put a computer virus in here to shut down the power, how come you're not going in?" Casey asks April from his headset.

"Because I don't look like a janitor," April shrugs.

"Gee, thanks," Casey retorts as he walks to the HQ.

"Keep us posted, April. We're moving into position," Leo tells her.

"Roger that."

"Well, here's where the fun starts," Leo looks at Mikey and they sneak inside the building.

"All the building's garbage goes through chutes that lead to an incinerator," April explains as they enter the incinerator.

"We're going in through the furnace? Isn't that gonna be...you know, hot?" Mikey asks.

"It's our only way in and that's not all," they jump past the furnaces. "Once through the incinerators, we go up the chutes."

"Which Karai and Jared have secured, with a deadly grade of lasers," April finishes. The three turtles and Amy run on the path, seeing the chute blocked by the lasers. They jump over some garbage, running in place below the chute.

"When the power drops, we go off the vent," Leo tells them. "We've gotta beat the emergency power kickin' in."

However, the furnaces above them give off heat. "Um, Leo, why is the grid still on?" Mikey asks.

"Casey, April, cut that power or we're turtle and human flambe!" Leo orders nervously.

Casey has knocked out the guard. "I'm putting the stupid virus, but it ain't working!" Casey answers.

"Casey!" Mikey exclaims as the four are being at risk of being burned alive by the furnaces.

"Casey, we really need that power out, _now!"_ Leo says.

"Alright, stupid computers, we're doing this old school. Goongala!" Casey smashes the computers with a monitor, causing a blackout throughout New York. "Whoo hoo!"

The lasers disappear. "Grid's down," they start helping each other up to the vent.

In the throne room, the power goes out. Karai and Jared stand up. "Find out what's going on." They sense that someone is in the building.

"Amelia and Leonardo are here...but why? Why would they come here?" Karai murmurs in thought.

Amy flies Leo and Mikey up the vent and they climb inside. "Good work, Casey. We're in," Leo reports and the lasers turn back on, along with the furnaces. "April, go to phase three. Get to the copter."

"On it."

"Remember, we get what we need and get out," the three nod. "Raph, you know what you have to do. Mikey and Ames, you're with me. Let's go." Amy narrows her eyes at him and flies up above them. The Foot Mystics observe the four via their magic pool.

"Everything goes as planned, my brothers."

"Soon, we will all be free."

* * *

Leatherhead holds Stockman in the air in anger, just about to hurt him. Splinter and the girls hold him off.

"You inhuman, soulless monster!" Leatherhead raises his fist about to punch Stockman, roaring. Splinter holds his arm down.

"Leatherhead, please. I share your anger, but this will not help Donatello," Splinter warns.

"What we need is solutions, not revenge," Ann speaks softly.

Leatherhead reluctantly lets go of Stockman as a door from the other side of the room opens. "You'd be wise to listen to your friend, animal," a male voice speaks. He steps into the light, revealing himself to be Bishop. He's smirking with pride.

Leatherhead's eyes twitch white.

"I've waited a long time to do this," Leatherhead murmurs. He grabs Stockman and holds him in the air. "Now you will know the meaning of pain!" he throws Stockman harshly to the ground and approaches Bishop.

"Doctor Stockman is working on a cure," he holds a hand as Leatherhead stretches his own hands to hurt Bishop. "He's the best chance Donatello has for survival," he adjusts his tie and Leatherhead brings his hands back to himself, leaning closer to growl at Bishop. "Harm me, and Stockman stops and your friend has _no_ chance!"

Leatherhead roars and Bishop adjusts his glasses. The reptile blinks his eyes normal.

"Fine...for now...villain," Leatherhead says. He turns to Stockman. "Doctor Stockman, show me what you have so far," Leatherhead speaks. Stockman crosses his arms.

"I will not work with a clumsy and hideous reptile like him!" he points to Leatherhead, but a hand grabs him by his neck, pulling him down. The owner of the hand reveals herself to be Melina.

"Listen up, Stock-dork, the life of Donnie is at stake right now, and if you don't do something to fix it, yours will too. Believe me, if you don't help him, I'm gonna rip off every nerve that's left in your skeletal body and, believe me, I can and _will_ do it. I threaten and accomplish, so you better help him, you hear me?!" the brunette in lilac growls in rage. If Stockman had a mouth, he'd gulp in fear. He simply nods fearfully.

"I will, miss Melina, I-I will," she reluctantly lets him go.

* * *

With Raph, he's found the storage room. He looks to see gigantic Foot Mechs. "Ooo, toys."

Two ninjas run past a vent, Mikey peeking through. Amy stops at a vent above him. "End of the line," she murmurs and blasts the door open. The two turtles follow her inside the Mystics' Chamber.

"Isn't it a little suspicious that Bishop knows exactly where this thing is? Even what floor it's on?" Mikey whispers.

"Absolutely, we can't...wait, this looks familiar," Leo steps up to the double doors. "Karai and Jared have changed so much of the building. We need to find out what floor-" The doors suddenly open on their own, the three on guard as they pull out their weapons. They see the Foot Mystics in statues.

"Oh..." Mikey starts.

"Crud," Leo and Amy finish.

"And we're backing up, we're avoiding the obvious trap," Mikey says.

"No. Bishop's relic is on the floor directly above us. The elevator in the back of this chamber will take us there. We go through," Leo tells him sternly and starts walking.

"Aw, I knew you were gonna say that," Mikey whines and Amy flies above them slowly. They make their way up the stairs and past the statues, Mikey trembling. Leo moves one of the flags, revealing the elevator. He presses the button and the elevator opens, Mikey looking at the statues. He backs away and Amy enters next. Leo closes the door behind him and the flag goes back in its place. The Fire Mystic turns back and looks behind him.

Leo, Amy, and Mikey arrive on the next floor, the artifact in the middle of the room on a podium. "This is it," Leo murmurs.

"I'm still getting over the shock of being alive," Mikey comments.

"Why the Mystics didn't attacks us is what I'm trying to figure out," Amy mutters, tapping her chin in thought.

"Can't worry about it now. Come on, let's get this thing and get out of here," Leo looks at Amy, who crosses her arms stubbornly.

"I'm not doing it. I'm not stealing from the Foot for Bishop!"

"Ames...do it for Donnie," Leo murmurs gently. She sighs and holds out her hands, mist coming from them.

"You know the second we touch it, the whole place is gonna go nuts, right?" Mikey points out anxiously. Amy lifts up the artifact with her ice and when it's in her hands, they all cringe, waiting for the alarm. Nothing happens though and they laugh in relief. Karai and Jared enter the room, however.

"No, no! What are you doing?" Karai demands.

"Raphael, now would be good," Leo radios to his brother.

Raph laughs, "Contact ignition and blast off!" He has set explosive charges, blowing the bots to smithereens. The floor shakes as this happens, the five wobbling.

"Give us the pendant," Jared spits, Amy throwing the artifact to Mikey. Leo stands in front of Mikey and Amy protectively.

"Give it to us now!" They charge and Mikey jumps to the podium, dodging Karai's gauntlet. He screams as he dodges another one. "Give it to me! You do not know what you are doing!" Mikey throws it to Leo, who catches it and points a sword at Karai.

"Hold it right there, Karai!"

Jared tries to run, but Amy blocks his path, pointing her sword at him. "I don't think so, Jared!"

"You cannot take that!" Karai yells.

"Watch us!" Leo throws the pendant to Amy and she slides, catching it. She knocks out Jared and runs past Karai.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Mikey calls out as he follows her. Karai attacks Leo, but he backflips to the elevator just as it closes. Mikey looks back, only for Karai to barge her arm through. Mikey girly screams and dodges Karai. The two try to push their way in and Amy throws the pendant to Mikey, holding them off. Karai kicks the pendant out of Mikey's hands and it drops. Karai and Jared kick Amy, going for the pendant, but Leo and Mikey jump up, grabbing their legs. They drag them away from the pendant, throwing them into the throne room.

"They must not leave! Do you hear us? Cut off their thieving hands and bring them to us!" The Elite Guard disappear and reappear just as Mikey gets the pendant off the floor. He almost gets stabbed, but he backs away.

"Mikey!" Leo and Amy exclaim. Two of them appear behind the two and they turn around, holding them off. They push them into the throne room and Mikey gets chased by the other two. Karai and Jared stand up, using their communicators.

"Control, the turtles and Amelia have infiltrated the building! Send all units to our location. They must not escape." Leo kicks the two from the ground and Mikey is cornered by an Elite. Suddenly, a shield stops the Elite short, but it wasn't from Amy. Mikey uses the opportunity to jump away.

"Mikey, Ames, take the pendant and run! I'll hold them off, just get out!" Leo orders.

"Leo, no!" Amy shouts and Leo pushes her out of the way from an Elite. They tumble to the floor and Leo holds her close to his plastron, stroking her hair.

"Ames, I know you're mad at me for accepting the deal with Bishop, but...just trust me," he whispers, resting his head on her hair. But she doesn't respond, hiding her face in his chest. "If you can't do it for me, do it for Donnie...he's your brother. Now go, I'll be okay. I promise I'll come back for you." She doesn't answer until she nods slowly. She gets up and runs with Mikey to the elevator, but a giant Foot mech arrives. They back away in fear, until they see that it's Raph in the suit!

"Get out? But I just got here!"

"Raph!" Amy exclaims and he steps into the room, firing. Leo jumps away and so do the two villains. The Elite ninjas move away when Raph fires at them. Two Elites appear on top of the Mech and the other two destroy the legs. Raph manages to get out and the Mech falls down, destroyed.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about we get the shell out of here?" Raph comments.

"We think not," Soon enough, they're surrounded by Foot ninjas.

"Is the phrase worst-case-scenario running through anyone else's mind?" Mikey asks.

"It doesn't change the exit strategy. Casey, top floor, east wall. We need an exit, now!" Leo replies.

"No!" Karai and Jared exclaim.

April and Casey are piloting the Turtle Copter. "You got it, Leo." They launch a barricade of missiles at the headquarters, blasting a mammoth hole in the wall. Karai and Jared lift debris off them, coughing.

"Auntie Em? Toto? Are we home yet?" Mikey murmurs.

"Up and at 'em, goofball, Casey did it. Let's go!" They run towards the copter.

"No!" Karai and Jared yell, chasing after them. "Amelia, Leonardo, face us!" The two turn to them, pulling out their swords, but Mikey stops them.

"Get in, get out, right? It's not about them, right?"

"Right," they sheath their swords and run out.

"Stop them! Someone stop them!" They jump out the building and the two look down to see the copter, the four on the ladder as they get away with the pendant in Mikey's hand.

"No, no! NO!"

* * *

In Area 51, Stockman places a jar with a purple liquid on a cable as it is absorbed inside the machinery. In Todd's container, his body is separating from the tick he was 'fused' with. Bishop, the girls and Splinter watch in awe.

"Impressive, Mr. Leatherhead, and to think I was going to dissect you," he comments as he adjusts his glasses. Leatherhead turns to him with a soft growl. Bishop walks closer to Todd's container. "What a waste that would have been. You're even more brilliant that Doctor Stockman," he comments as Stockman walks in with a few chemicals in a plate.

"Whaaat?!" he asks in disbelief. Ann and Lily chuckle, but Melina has her arms crossed as she glares at Stockman. She points two fingers at her own eyes and then at him.

"Then...it works?" Splinter asks worriedly. Everyone watches as Todd is completely separated from the tick, a few clothes ripped covering him over his lower side.

"Doctor, prepare an airborne version of the cure for the New York outbreak," Bishop orders. "As well as a sample for Donatello...if his siblings fulfil their side of the agreement." he walks away as Splinter and the girls watch him.

* * *

The turtles and Amy in the helicopter land in the hangar. The charge doors from the building open, Amy and the turtles outside. They walk close to Bishop, Splinter and the girls waiting.

"My children," Splinter walks close to his family, the girls following him. Bishop holds out a hand.

"Hand over the item. Then you'll get your dear brother back," he tempts.

Splinter turns to Raph and nods. Raph turns to Mikey and does the same. Mikey walks over to Bishop with the Foot stolen pendant and hands it over to him. Bishop grips it tightly in victory. As soon as he does that, an alarm sounds loudly throughout the whole Area 51, red lights beeping.

 _"Base destruct sequence initiated."_

"This base has been compromised by your presence," Bishop says. All the soldiers and guards take boxes with them and equipment. "You have 15 minutes to collect your brother and vacate the premises," he informs, waving a hand. "Pleasure doing business with you," he walks down a ramp and a door closes above him.

They all run to Leatherhead, who watches as Donnie is in the first containment cage he was in.

"Leatherhead, how's Donnie?" Leo asks, standing next to him. The cure in gas dissipates around Donnie, who roars in response. They all back away, just in case something happens. The cage opens and the gas comes out too. Then a foot steps out.

A regular sized, olive green foot. The fog dissipates as Donnie walks out, back to normal! He rubs his eyes confused as they all gape at him.

"Hey, guys...what's up?" he asks softly, for then falling off. Leatherhead catches him.

"I have you, my friend," Leatherhead assures him. They all walk happily to Donnie. Splinter steps in between them and smiles. Amy hugs him happily.

They all run back into the helicopter, the bases about to blow.

"Move it, this place is about to blow!" Amy calls out. Leo starts the engine and they leave as the whole place is destroyed behind them. Splinter takes Donnie's hand.

"Welcome back, my son," Splinter says.

"I hope you guys didn't through too much trouble for me," Donnie speaks. The others cringe, unsure if they should tell him about his monstrous transformation.

"Nah," Mikey says dismissively. Melina suddenly punches Donnie's arm.

"Ow," he rubs his arm.

"That's for almost ripping my foot off," she says.

"Hey, is it always gonna be this way? Because-" she grabs him by the plastron and presses her lips to his into a loving kiss, much to Donnie's shock. Amy, Ann, and Lily squeal.

"Awwww." Melina pulls away.

"...I could get used to it," Donnie comments with a lovestruck smile. Melina giggles and tackles him, pinning him to the ground, smothering him in kisses. The others look away in slight disgust.

Leo holds Amy's hand and she turns to look at him. He smiles softly at her and she smiles back. He leans close to her ear.

"I love you, Ames."

"I love you too, Leo."

* * *

Planes spread a mist of vaccine over the city. "Status report, Dr. Stockman."

"All units are reporting in. The cure is working. The outbreak is in full remission." All of the mutant monsters begin to de-mutate, including in the sewers.

Bishop's new base is now in a disclosed location, talking to the mysterious informant. "This better have been worth all the trouble."

"I assure you, Agent Bishop, encoded within the amulet our secrets even you could not imagine." Stockman is preparing a laser analysis. "Do you have the laser frequency adjusted as we directed?"

"Yes, yes, vexy scientists. Beginning laser analysis for encoded test now." However, when the lasers are activated, the relic sparks and turns into dust.

"No!" Bishop shouts.

"I...I don't understand." Stockman murmurs in confusion.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Agent Bishop," the informant replies, pleased.

"You lied. This is all been an elaborate lie," Bishop realizes.

The entity laughs before hanging up. "Who would do this? And why?" Stockman asks.

"Hmm, who indeed?" Bishop wonders.

* * *

The informant watches from a magic pool and reveals himself to be the Water Foot Mystic! The others join him.

"The crystal is destroyed."

"And with it, Karai and Jared's hold over us."

"They thought because we could not touch it, they were safe."

"But now it is dust."

The arcane beings assume their true forms. "And we are free! Free to resurrect the true Shredder!"

"And a new age of chaos," they put their staffs in the middle.

"Shall begin." They disappear.


	104. Ninja Tribunal

**Angel: 5 more episodes to type until Fast Forward! Wheeee! Enjoy :3**

 **Amy's POV**

 _You know, if there's one thing I've learned from living with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, it's to always expect the unexpected. We fight five warriors on the rooftops. Leo fights one on the edge of the roof. But with all of our training, and all of our hard work, I'd like to think that we're ready for anything. Leo flips over and cuts off the mask of the warrior. He gasps when he sees that there's no face, only wood! The warrior steps up to him and pulls out his sword. The stump grows back to normal and he holds out the sword, bowing._

 _But sometimes, the unexpected is just a little too unexpected. Leo takes the sword back, backing away._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

In the lair, Mikey is holding his arms out, trying to in vision something. "No, no, I don't think so. It just doesn't speak to me. A little to the right." Raph and Leo lift the couch, Donnie confined to it. "No, no, my other right."

"I'll give you another right, Mikey, a right hook!" Raph tells him.

"Guys, let me get up and help. This is just silly," Donnie protests.

"No, you stay right there and rest," Leo tells him.

"Keep your shell on that couch," Amy replies, hands on her hips.

"But I _have_ rested. I've been _resting_ for weeks. I rested while you guys fixed the lair, I rested while you moved furniture. Heck, I'm resting on the furniture you're moving! I'm done resting!" Donnie argues.

"It's just that we don't want to take any chances of a relapse," Leo explains.

"Yeah, no offense Donnie, but you weren't too much fun when you were...sick," Raph remarks.

"Fun? He was a monster. An absolutely, horrible, drooling big nasty-fanged monster! You tried to eat my leg!" Mikey exclaims. "And Melina's!"

Donnie looks down in regret. "I'm...I'm sorry, Mikey. Guys, I-I don't remember any of that."

"It's okay, Donnie. Come to think of it, we have been cooped up in here for a long time. Who's up for a little late-night entertainment?" Leo suggests.

The others raise their hands with a smile.

* * *

Soon, they're having fun on the city rooftops, jumping and sliding. Mikey grabs a white red-spotted cloth and holds it as if he's wearing a skirt. He laughs. "Hey look, I'm Amy!" He suddenly gets tackled by Raph, Donnie and Leo laughing as they join them.

"Man, it feels good to be out of the lair," Donnie puts his staff away. Raph and Mikey jump to them. Leo looks around curiously.

"Has anyone seem Ames?"

"Whoo hoo!"

They look to see Amy jumping off the rooftop gracefully, a huge smile on her face as her hair flows in the wind. Leo blushes as the moonlight brings out her features. She laughs and lands on her hands before adjusting herself. She dusts herself off, smiling. The brunette stretches her arms with a sigh of content. "I love traveling on the rooftops. I missed the open space!"

"Are we sure Donnie's all better?" Mikey points towards the moon. "See the full moon, Donnie? Do you feel the monster inside? The monster takin' control? Muhahahaha!"

Amy rolls her eyes as Leo hugs her waist with his arm. "Oh no, I'm-I'm changing! Roar!" Donnie makes a scary face and Mikey starts running.

"Aah! Help me, help me!" He calls out in a falsetto voice. "He's trying to eat my leg again! AAAAAHH!" None of them realize that they're being watched by five wooden warriors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Splinter is in the lair meditating.

"Pardon this intrusion, Splinter-san." The Ancient One enters.

"Ancient One. You have come all this way?" Splinter asks in surprise. The Ancient One jumps and lands in front of Splinter.

"I am afraid so." They stare at each other and Splinter knows what he's talking about.

"Then it has begun again."

"Where are they? Where are your children?" Ancient One asks, looking around.

"Out, taking exercise," Splinter answers slowly.

"Oh. Oh no! I am too late! Too late!"

* * *

The turtles and Amy are running away from Donnie as he pretends to be the monster. Donnie manages to grab Amy and she squeals.

"No! Leo, save me!" She giggles.

"I shall, fair maiden!" He grabs her by the waist and hoists her on his shoulder. She laughs as she dangles her legs and they stop, laughing.

"Man, it really feels good to be out and about again," Donnie comments happily.

"And seriously, fair maiden?" Raph asks in a deadpan voice.

"Hey, it was appropriate," Leo remarks. They're startled by movements in the shadows above them. They move again and the five pull out their weapons, Leo placing Amy down gently. They look around, on guard. The five wooden warriors jump down behind them and the group turns to the mysterious warriors. They inch closer to them, wielding double tonfa. They look ready to fight. They tap their weapons in a rhythm.

"Now maybe it's just me, but I think these guys plan to stick it to us," Raph says. They jump forward, weapons ready. The warriors bow to them.

"What do we do now?" Donnie asks nervously.

"Bow, I guess," Leo answers, a little surprised that they bowed first. They bow back, only for the fight to ensue. Leo throws shuriken at them, which doesn't work. Leo defends himself against one while the others flip behind the warriors. Leo jumps and blocks with his opponent while the others turn to their own.

"Maybe we should've run instead," Mikey calls out.

"Who are these bozos?" Raph demands and Donnie stands up.

"They don't look like the Foot." Raph battles with one and he throws away one of his sai. Raph growls and turns to his opponent in anger. He bows at the turtle, to his confusion. Raph backs away and grabs his fallen weapon, staring at the wooden warrior, who just lets him.

"They sure don't fight like Foot, either." Raph jumps away, landing near Donnie. He spins his staff, hitting his opponent twice before the warrior jumps down, pushing his weapon against Donnie. He uses his staff to jump away from the opponent. Donnie jumps towards the warrior and gasps when the warrior gets up, perfectly fine.

Leo battles with his opponent on the edge of the roof. He backflips and lands a few feet away. Mikey backflips and the warrior lands a few feet in front of him. Mikey spins his nunchucks expertly, showing off a little as he puts one of the nunchucks on his leg. The warrior copies his moves. Mikey narrows his eyes. "So, you got some moves." Mikey spins his nunchuck, spinning it on his arm and neck."Huh? Huh?"

The warrior does exactly the same moves, only he kicks up his weapon and catches it. "Showoff!" Mikey calls out and girly screams when the warrior jumps to him. Amy fires an icicle at her opponent, but when it hits him, it drops to the ground, not affecting him at all. "Huh?" She asks in confusion. Amy turns and kicks her opponent down, wincing in pain a little. She hops up and down, holding her foot.

Raph manages to punch his opponent, groaning in pain as he shakes his hand. "Oh, what is up with these jokers? Talk about your rock-hard abs!" Donnie gets kicked and he rolls backwards until he stops.

"It's their rock hard kicks I'm worried about," he groans. Leo blocks his opponent's attempts and jumps up, his katana landing squarely in his head. The mask drops, Leo backing away when he realizes that their foes are made of wood! He puts his weapons away and despite receiving what would have been a killing blow for most opponents, the wooden warrior casually removes the katana from his wooden head. The wound instantly heals. The bizarre warrior bows and offers to give the katana back to Leo.

"T-They're made of wood!" Leo exclaims in surprise.

"That explains the lack of weak spots," Raph comments and Mikey ducks from a swipe of a tonfa. He punches him, only to hit wood.

"Oww. And why my hand hurts when I punch him."

Leo takes the sword and backs away. They resume fighting and Leo is kicked away. He struggles to get up since it was a hard hit and he looks towards his brothers and Amy. He charges at the warrior again, only to be hit from behind. Leo struggles again to get up and he's knocked again. They have little chance in defeating these foes...

"LEO!" Amy shouts and growls angrily. One by one, each turtle is defeated and knocked unconscious. Mikey is kicked and Raph is stepped on until he falls limp.

"Raph! No!" Donnie yells, seeing this and he turns to a warrior, punched and knocked unconscious.

"NO!" They hear and turn to Amy, who looks in horror. "Guys..." Before she can attack them, she's punched from behind and knocked out. The five warriors pick them up, along with their weapons and carry them off...

* * *

The turtles and Amy wake up, only to find themselves locked up within what seems to be a prison cell. Donnie rubs his head in confusion. They stand up, groggy and confused.

"Oh man," Donnie comments.

"Where are we?" Leo looks around and Raph feels the door.

"Wherever we are," he pounds on the door, "we're locked in." He prepares to punch the door down, but it's surprisingly unlocked. "Huh?"

"Or not," Donnie corrects, arms crossed.

"Okaaay, more freaky weirdness, anyone?" Mikey calls out and they exit the cell.

"Uh, guys. Our weapons don't usually float in the air by themselves, do they?" Donnie points and they find their weapons floating in a magical aura in the hallway.

"I don't get it. Leaving the door unlocked and then giving us our weapons?" Amy explains in confusion. "Why?"

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Leo says.

"Well, we've been through worse," Amy murmurs to him and Raph walks up to the wall.

"Weird or not, I'm getting my gear," He takes his weapons with no problem, the others doing the same.

"Um, if we have our weapons, then whose weapons are those?" Leo gestures to four other weapons floating nearby.

"Maybe theirs?" Mikey points to another door, where four humans emerge out of four cells. The first male is bald and tall with black eyes. The only female has short blonde hair, green eyes, and a green jumpsuit, along with white stripes. The second male looks Japanese, with a beard and black hair in a ponytail. The third and final male has dark skin. He seems to be African with black hair and brown eyes. The humans grab their weapons off the wall, which are similar to the five's weapons. They pull out their gear, facing the others.

"Are you our abductors?" The female asks.

"Hey Goldilocks, we don't have a clue as to what you're talking about," Raph answers.

"Who sent you?" The second male demands.

"We weren't sent by anybody," Donnie tells them.

"Some wooden mannequin guys with tonfa knocked the snot out of us and we woke up here!" Mikey explains. When they hear this, the female stands down and nods to the others. They look to each other.

"Who are you?" The third male questions.

" _What_ are you?" The female corrects.

"That's kind of a long story," Leo replies.

"We're ninjas," Raph starts.

"And Turtles," Donnie finishes.

"Ninja Turtles. Well, except her, she'll thin out of the group," Mikey gestures to Amy, who gives him a look.

"Uhh!" She shouts, offended as her mouth drops open.

"I was just kidding!" Leo puts away his swords, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"This is Raphael," Raph nods with a grunt. "Michelangelo," Mikey smiles and waves.

"Over here!"

"Donatello," Donnie simply nods.

"My girlfriend, Ames. But you can call her Amelia," Amy smiles at them warmly, bowing her head. "And I'm Leonardo," Leo gestures to himself.

"Greetings, Leonardo," the female starts, "I am Joi."

"Adam," the first male waves.

"Faraji," the third male says.

"Tora," the second male waves as well. "We too were abducted."

"Well, we're gonna find out what's going on here. You can follow us if you like," Leo offers and they start walking down the hallway. Leo takes Amy's hand gently. The humans follow them, walking past the cells. The nine enter another chamber, which is dark. Amy looks around, a little nervous and Leo senses this, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

"Hmm, this is different," Joi comments as she scopes the area.

"Looks like there are no more doors," Adam points out. Tora turns around.

"I'll say," they look to see no exit. "The door we came in through, it's gone!"

"Okay, I am NOT enjoying this whole haunted mansion motif. I want a door and I want it now! Please!" Mikey wishes. Strangely, to their shock, there's a light behind them and they look to see a gigantic door appearing right in front of them.

"This is like some kind of fun house," Adam murmurs and Amy shakes a little.

"Yeah, but without any of the fun," Mikey corrects.

"This is creeping me out..." She whispers and Leo strokes her hair in comfort.

"Well, let's find out who's running this freak show and lodge a complaint," Raph steps forward and they push the door open. As they walk through the door, they find themselves in a sanctuary. "Hey Leo, check it out." The same wooden warriors are lined up along the walls, but this time, there are more of them.

"Stay on your guard. Be ready," Leo whispers to them in warning. The lights turn on by themselves.

"Whoa." In front of them is a stairwell, with five thrones lined up on the sides and top. One of them, however, is empty. The four thrones are filled with beings.

"Would you enter the sanctuary?"

"What the shell?" Raph demands and Leo holds him back. They stand up, with armor similar to the Utrom Shredder, including the helmets.

"Four Shredders?!" Donnie exclaims. "This doesn't look good."

"Yeah, we could barely handle one Shredder," Mikey comments.

"Stand your ground," Leo orders, "Be prepared."

"Silence!" The silver one tells them. "We are the Ninja Tribunal. Prepare to be judged."

"The great evil is coming. Darkness beyond your worst imaginings," the blue one explains.

"We require warriors to combat it and as pathetic as you are, you nine are our best hope," the green one says, sounding female.

"You will battle each other and only the most worthy will survive. Warriors left standing will become our acolytes to aid us in our battle with the coming darkness," they look to each other.

"You expect us to fight each other?" Leo demands.

"Forget it, bucket heads!" Raph spits.

"No way!" Amy protests.

"You will fight or you will be destroyed." The silver one commands. The wooden warriors leap down from the sidelines, pulling out their tonfas. Leo grits his teeth as he looks around, surrounded.

* * *

Back in New York, Splinter and the Ancient One are searching for clues that the turtles and Amy are missing. "Yes. Mokusai-no-Bushi were here," Ancient One feels the ground. Splinter narrows his eyes. "Then here. Signs of a struggle." He picks up a splinter and sniffs it.

"The Ninja Tribunal has taken my children!" Splinter realizes, "Ancient One, you must take me to the Tribunal!"

"You know that what you ask is simply not permitted," Ancient One shakes his finger.

"Permitted or not, I will protect my children!" Splinter counters.

* * *

Back in the sanctuary, the Mokusai-no-Bushi step closer to the nine. "Fight. Be judged. Prove your worth. The Ninja Tribunal commands it," the blue one demands.

"If you do not fight, others will suffer. The world will suffer," the silver one explains.

"Those that you care about," the blue one starts.

"Like your aunt in Kumamoto, Joi," the green one elaborates and Joi gasps.

"Or your brother in Miami, Adam," Adam looks in confusion, wondering how she knows of his brother.

"Or the rat that you five call your father," they cringe. "If you'll not fight to save yourselves, fight to save your loved ones."

They glance at each other, having no choice. They move to face other, weapons ready. They divide into groups of two, except for Amy, who stays with Leo to fight Faraji. They block swords with him.

"This is crazy!" Leo whispers in disbelief.

"Yes, I have no wish to fight the both of you," he retreats his weapon.

"Yeah, me neither. I thought you guys seemed alright," Adam remarks, "for giant turtles and all." Donnie smiles sheepishly.

"To save our families, we have no choice," Tora strikes and Mikey blocks him with the chain of his nunchuck.

"There's always a choice!" He points out.

"Yeah, instead of fighting each other, we oughta be fighting those four goons," Raph tells Joi, who stops.

"I agree, we will not be judged by the likes of them," Faraji agrees.

"Yeah! We have our own choices! Who do they think they are, anyway?" Amy declares, raising a fist.

"Then if we're all agreed, let's kick some shell," They raise their weapons in the air, yelling as they approach the thrones. But the Mokusai-no-Bushi intervene, blocking their path.

"Not these guys again," Mikey complains.

"Don't know about you, Mikey, but I welcome the rematch. I got a score to settle with these walking tree trunks!" Raph grunts. The fight starts, but it doesn't take long for them to realize that there is no way to beat them as Leo, Amy, and Faraji are kicked down. Raph and Joi are back to shell.

"Raphael, give me a hand," Raph grabs her hands and spins her around, but he loses his grip.

"Joi, no!" She's knocked down by a Mokusai-no-Bushi. Donnie and Adam get surrounded, Adam throwing his ball and chain, laughing and pumping his fist when he hits one of them. The wooden warrior grabs his chain and takes it from him, kicking him into Donnie. Tora is knocked down from behind.

"Tora!" Mikey is knocked down as well when he turns around. The silver one steps in front of them.

"Hold."

"So, this is your choice." The blue one points out.

"You would attack this tribunal before you would each other?" The green one asks.

"Yes," Leo answers in determination.

"Without question," Faraji replies.

"You have been judged," the blue one tells them.

"All nine of you have passed the first trial," the silver one explains.

"The first of many," the green one continues as the warriors back away.

"You are now acolytes of the Ninja Tribunal to be trained in the most secret techniques of ninjitsu art," the warriors line back up.

"Great honor has been bestowed upon you," the silver one starts.

"But know this, that training will be hard. The weak will be separated from the strong and the battle you are being prepared for will be fought against an enemy unlike anything you have ever faced before." A magical stairway appears in front of the nine, leading to a rooftop window.

"Take this time to reflect on all seen and heard thus far," the blue one finishes.

"O...kay," Leo answers slowly and they walk up the stairway.

"I am not liking this, not liking this one bit," Raph comments bitterly.

"I'm with you, Raph," Joi agrees. They emerge on a deck.

"Whoa," Adam murmurs.

"What is this place?" Tora questions.

"Let's find out," Leo continues walking and they follow him. They gasp when they see that they're on a ship! "We're...we're..."

"In the middle of the ocean," Faraji finishes and Amy looks down at the fish in the water.

"We've been shanghaied!" Mikey exclaims.

"Oh, this is messed up! I say we find a way off this tub and forget we were here!" Raph declares in anger.

"What makes you think the Tribunal would allow us to escape?" Joi points out. "They are very powerful."

"Not even I can stop them with my powers and I can't fly us outta here," Amy gestures to the sky, to the humans' confusion. "Again, it's a long story."

"What do you think, Leo?" Mikey asks.

"...I don't know what to think. They say there's a great evil coming. Maybe we should-"

"Hey guys!" Donnie interrupts, "Land ho!"

"That sure as shell ain't New York," Raph says.

"Where are we?" Faraji wonders.

"My friends, welcome...to Japan," Joi reveals.


	105. Lap of the Gods

**Angel: I have to go take three placement tests at a college, and since I don't know how long it's gonna take, I'm updating this earlier. Already typed Fathers and Sons, wheee! And before any of you ask, the story does feature Amy.**

 **Sliver** **Ninja Tribunal Member's POV**

 _Like the serpent eating its own tail, as one journey ends, another begins. But now, after centuries of vigilance, we of the Ninja Tribunal, see the journey's end with no new beginning. The end of all things is coming. And so we prepare for battle. The Tribunal has chosen nine acolytes, each warrior from around the globe. Each of different disciplines and skills. Each who have shown potential. A spark which must now be fanned into a flame._

 _A flame to combat the heralds, now free to fulfill their hideous mission: the summoning of the one we have feared all these years. Nine acolytes. If they fall before the oncoming darkness, so shall we all._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The Ninja Tribunal ship passes over the ocean at day. The turtles and Amy are on board, along with the four other acolytes that have been chosen to fight in a great battle. "What the shell have we gotten ourselves into?" Mikey asks.

"I've always wanted to see Japan, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Donnie speaks.

"Yeah man, I don't think this place isn't any tourist guides," Adam comments.

"I don't know about you, but this cruise in the mystery is getting real old, real fast," Raph retorts, "This stinks, Leo. Big time."

Leo turns to Tora, who's sitting on the rooftop window. "Any movement from the Tribunal, Tora?"

He looks down, seeing them in their thrones. "Nothing, kame."

"Then I say we go down there and make 'em move," Raph suggests.

"There's still too much we don't know about the Tribunal, about this threat they mentioned," Leo tells him.

"You gotta be kiddin' me! They _kidnapped_ us! They siced their wooden soldiers on us and tried to make us take each other out!" Raph argues. " _They're_ the threat, and you still wanna wait and see?" He points his finger at Leo's plastron.

"Okay, that's enough outta you," Amy pushes the two away from each other, unamused.

"Warriors," Faraji calls out from the front of the ship, "We have apparently arrived."

The Tribunal ship arrives at its destination, a harbor filled with an array of steep cliffs. Joi and Faraji run up to Mikey, who's looking out the ship. "This is it? I was expecting something a little more cool." Donnie pokes his shoulder and points up. "Huh?" They see the cliffs, with a dragon-like staircase. "Ohhh, that's more like it." Amy facepalms.

"Acolytes," they turn to see the Ninja Tribunal behind them.

"You must disembark now. The path ahead is long and difficult and your burdens are great," the silver member explains.

"Probably too great," the blue one corrects.

"Burden?" Donnie asks, "What are you-" the silver one points behind them and they look to see cargo packs. "Oh."

"And no using your wings," the silver one finishes, pointing at Amy, whose mouth opens. She never told them about her powers...

* * *

They start to walk up the cliff, heavy cargo packs on their backs. "What did they pack these things with, bricks?" Raph asks, annoyed.

"No bro, that's just your head," Mikey replies.

"Keep yapping Mikey. Soon as we get to the top," Raph warns.

"Sheesh, are they always this way to each other?" Adam questions.

"No, usually they're a lot more annoying," Leo answers, making Amy snort.

"Brothers."

* * *

They climb the steep dragon staircase on top of the jagged mountain. Leo looks down, seeing the Tribunal ship below. "What do you think the Tribunal is doing down there?"

The Tribunal are standing around the Foot symbol. "All is in its place," the silver member explains.

"The wheel turns once more. Let the journey finally begin," The ship begins to float up and away!

"Whoa. Guys, look," They look to see the ship floating.

"No way," Raph comments in disbelief.

"Dude...that's-that's..." Mikey starts.

"Awesome," Adam finishes. The ship floats above them.

"Nobody said there was an express elevator! Come on, that's not fair!" Mikey complains.

"So is not being able to use my wings," Amy mutters, walking ahead. Leo catches up with her.

"Turtle luck running true to form," Raph remarks, following Leo and Amy.

* * *

As the staircase ends, they cross an old bridge and enter a dragon-themed monastery. "I think I saw this place in better holes and nightmares," Mikey comments.

"Save it, Mikey," Leo tells him as the doors open.

"You think they have a payphone in there? Master Splinter has to be worried," Mikey speaks.

"He wouldn't be the only one," they go inside, the doors closing behind them. They're now in the courtyard, which is dark. They unload their cargo packs.

"Acolytes," they gasp and there's a light. "Behold," they're in a Oratory. "The lap of the gods, the Tribunal monastery. Your new home. Sit. Time is short. An ancient evil imprisoned for over a thousand years threatens to return. You nine have been chosen to combat this threat," They stand in front of nine cushions. Looking to each other, they sit down.

"Our enemy can wreak untold destruction through both physical and mystical means," the blue member stands up. "You must be prepared to combat it on all fronts."

The silver member stands up and makes some gestures with his hands. A light comes from his hands and a golden light comes from Faraji's chest. The same thing appears on the others. "These are the amulets of the acolyte. It will aid you to focus and amplify your inner power, your chi," Raph picks up his amulet, looking at it.

"Great, now we get dog collars," he deadpans and Amy, who is between him and Leo, punches him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Perception is not always truth. All you think you know about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself. All of this will be challenged. Here, in the lap of the gods, you will learn secrets not shared for millennia. Secrets known only by we, of the Ninja Tribunal. I am Kon-Shisho," the silver one reveals his true form. He has silver hair and silver eyes, along with silver armor. "Ninjutsu master of spirit. This is Juto-Shisho," Chains fly around before the blue member reveals his form, wearing a while and blue kimono. "Ninjutsu master of weapons."

The green member punches the ground, a flash of light as she reveals herself. She has long white hair and green eyes, along with green clothing and jewelry. "Chikara-Shisho, ninjutsu master of strength."

The yellow member, who has stayed silent the entire time, pulls off his robe. He is bald with yellow eyes and clothing. "And Hisomi-Shisho, ninjutsu master of stealth."

"All things will be explained in time. As for training, it begins now," Chikara-Shisho moves her hands and a light appears behind them, blinding the nine a bit.

"Uh oh. Every time they do that ninja pattycake thing, it means trouble," Raph says and there's a door in front of them. Chikara-Shisho unfolds her hands and the door opens. Donnie steps forward.

"Hey guys, it looks like...YES!" The room is a library. Donnie has a happy smile on his face as they enter.

"This doesn't look like training to me, this looks more like-"

"Studying!" Donnie interrupts, walking inside.

"Studying?" Mikey whines. "Aw man. I don't supposed they have a comic book section?"

* * *

Later, they look at their books, Leo, Amy, and Donnie sitting down at the table. "Wow. Leo, Lia, this is incredible," he comments happily.

"I know, but um, maybe you could translate this bit here for me," Leo pushes his book towards his brother.

"Hmm, it's all about focus and energy, but physically manifesting it," Purple stripes appear on him as the amulet glows. "It's like expressing your chi, your own life energy through sheer force of will."

Leo and Amy glance at each other before looking back at Donnie. "Uh, Don?" Leo points to the stripes. They back away.

"All you have to do is...concentrate," Donnie then notices what's going on. "Huh?" It stops, his skin back to normal.

"Whoa," the three comment. They suddenly hear snoring and they look to see Mikey asleep, drooling on a book. Amy gives a blank look and smacks him on the head.

"Ow! What?"

* * *

Kon-Shisho claps his hands, Adam and Donnie in front of poles. "The Dark One is clever and will strike when he finds you distracted." The snakes on the poles become real, grabbing the two and dropping them in front of the teacher, who looks down in disappointment.

"Without hesitation, without remorse, you must strike your enemy and strike true or suffer," Juto-Shisho explains to Tora and Raph as there's a ring of fire in front of them. They fire their arrows, but neither of them make it and the fire erupts. They run away.

Faraji and Mikey walk up the hill with poles on their back, carrying items on each side. "Oh, do you tire? The Dark One never tires. EVER!" she punches some rocks and the two run from them.

Leo, Amy, and Joi walk on wires above water. Hisomi-Shisho watches them at the end. The three are suddenly lifted up in the air and the two fall. Amy lands safely on the wire, wobbling. "You got this, Amy!" Joi tells her until she falls, landing in the water. She surfaces and spits out water.

* * *

Later, the nine enter the monastery, exhausted from their training. They stretch their limbs. "We had hoped for more, acolytes," Chikara-Shisho berates.

"Their efforts are unimpressive. Perhaps we were mistaken. Perhaps they are hopeless," Kon-Shisho says.

"Perhaps they are weak!" Juto-Shisho exclaims, frustrated, "Do you not understand what is at stake?"

"How could they possibly understand what is at stake when you have told them nothing?" Everyone turns to see Splinter entering! He removes his hat.

"Master Splinter!" The turtles and Amy exclaim in surprise. He is surrounded by twenty Mokusai-no-Bushi. He bares his teeth at them. They trap him in a circle. Leo pulls out his swords.

"Protect Master Splinter!" He orders and they jump into the circle, surrounding their master.

"Bring it on, block heads. I've been aching to break something all day," Raph eggs.

"Enough!" Kon-Shisho calls out and the wooden warriors back away from the six.

"The rodent is not permitted here, as it well knows," Juto-Shisho says.

"How did you come to find this monastery?" Chikara-Shisho demands and they hear footsteps behind them. Turning around, they see the Ancient One panting as he's breathless from the long climb. He smiles sheepishly, waving at the Tribunal. They all sit down except for Juto-Shisho.

"Pathetic," he spits.

"Dude," Adam whispers to Raph, "Your sensei is a rat."

The Ancient One runs up to Splinter. "Splinter, let us not make things harder than they need be. Your children are safe, we should rest and discuss this with a level head in the evening."

"There is no time for discussion, young one," Chikara-Shisho shakes her head. "The crisis we prepare for is upon us now."

Kon-Shisho starts to glow a silver color as he stands up, pressing his hands together. He crosses his fingers and pushes his hands, electricity sparking into the pool below them. The water forms into a circle, showing an image of a ship approaching their direction. "The five heralds of the Dark One are coming. Heralds with only one purpose: to reawaken the evil master," Chikara-Shisho starts.

"They are after three artifacts. Ancient relics that will allow them to complete a ritual of resurrection. Two of the artifacts were stolen from us and are already in the possession of their vile servants." The occupants of the ship are revealed to be the Foot Mystics and one of them slices the image. The water drops back into place and the group look to each other.

"If the Mystics complete the ritual, a terrible evil will be unleashed upon the world. This cannot be allowed!" Chikara-Shisho finishes.

"You mentioned a third artifact. Where is it?" Leo points out.

"The third artifact is hidden safely here, in the lap of the gods," Juto-Shisho explains.

"Then the Tribunal can continue to guard it, without my children," Splinter walks past them, preparing to leave, the five following him.

"Do not test us, rodent. Relinquish your children if you must. It changes nothing," Juto-Shisho calls out. Mikey hears something above him and the monastery starts to rumble.

"W-What the shell is that?" He questions.

Kon-Shisho stands up. "No, impossible! How could they have moved so quickly?" Smoke starts to seep from the ceiling and the front door. The whole place continues to shake and they gasp in shock, looking around.

"The monastery is under attack!" Juto-Shisho realizes.

"Acolytes, to the inner chambers!" Chikara-Shisho spins around, now holding a kanabo. "We will deal with the intruders ourselves. Kon-Shisho pulls out his twin katana, Hisomi-Shisho his metal tessen. Hisomi-Shisho teleports to the front doors, holding them back. Chikara-Shisho jumps up the walls and she gets caught by the smoke from the ceiling. She's hit and caught in a ball. Kon-Shisho tries to cut her out, to no avail. Smoke comes from the pool, capturing Kon-Shisho as well. Juto-Shisho is next and he throws shuriken at the smoke, but he's caught in it as well. The front door breaks open and Hisomi-Shisho is caught in the smoke.

"They got the Tribunal!" Leo shouts. The four acolytes pull out their weapons. "It's just us now."

"Yeah, just us against what?" Raph asks and there's an explosion, a large hole in the ceiling. A demon-like Akuma Toori appears (a fire demon).

"Fools, they foretold the return of the master," his body lights on fire, "And now they think they can stop it? The master cannot be stopped," he makes a sword with his breath, flying inside. "All who would stand in his way will perish!" His sword manifests into a metal one and he laughs evilly.

"Master Splinter, what is that thing?" Leo questions.

"Hayashi Aki, a fire demon!" Splinter exclaims and they duck from the demon as he dive bombs them. He flies around the ceiling, burning debris falling towards the group. The nine move out of the way and Leo moves his hand in front of his face, avoiding the fire and smoke. Splinter gasps as he looks up, debris burying him and the Ancient One.

"Master Splinter!" Leo yells. The turtles and Amy run up to the fire demon. "Turtles, Ames, ATTACK!" They jump up towards the demon, Leo and Mikey getting defeated. Raph is grabbed and pushed to the ground. Adam swings his ball and chain, moving towards the demon. It hits him in the chest, but the demon shoots it out, sending Adam flying. Tora is also defeated as well. "Tora's down too. Mikey, try to free the Tribunal!"

"I'm on it, Leo!" Mikey runs towards the Tribunal, only to be stopped by the demon's tail. He raises his sword over him, but Amy makes two snowballs in her hands, the sword caught between them. Mikey turns around and jumps up from the sword, landing in one of the thrones. The fire demon strikes and Mikey ducks, girly screaming as the throne is cut. Debris begins to fall from above and Mikey moves away, only to be buried.

"Mikey!" Leo calls out, Donnie gasping. Joi throws her rope dart, and the demon's chest grabs her, pulling her inside it. His chest attacks again.

"Joi!" Faraji slices and ducks. Tora spins around with his weapons, only to be caught. Donnie turns around, defending himself. He jumps up with his staff, kicking in the air before landing. He looks down at his amulet.

"If I concentrate, maybe I can..." He holds the amulet, the purple stripes appearing again. A flame emulates from his body, hurting the tentacles. It stops and he looks around in awe. "Huh? Ha ha, did you see that? It worked! Leo, we have to-" Donnie is defeated by the demon.

"No!" Leo shouts and the demon laughs evilly, inching towards Leo. Amy and Faraji back up to him.

"We are all that remain. If we should fall-"

"Then we make sure as shell this thing falls with us!" They jump up to the demon, only to be hit with fire. They fall to the ground, defeated.

"Hahaha, and so it ends before it has even begun. Poor mortals, to think they could stand against the master's power." He spins around before he flies away. Leo groans as he turns his head to Amy, who is next to him.

"Ames...Ames. I'm sorry. I failed you."

She coughs and turns to him, soot on her face. "Leo..." She murmurs.

"We come all this way and this is how it ends?" Raph murmurs.

"We weren't ready. How could we be? How could we fight this?" Leo looks up at the ceiling solemnly. Suddenly, there's a flash of light and Leo opens his eyes wide, seeing that he's sitting in the undamaged monastery.

"Leo, what happened?" Raph looks at his hands. "We ain't sliced, diced, or fricassee," everyone is unharmed, everything the way it was before the attack.

"What the shell?" Mikey asks, confused.

"Perception is not always truth. All you think you know about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself," Chikara-Shisho stands up.

"All that will be challenged and more," Juto-Shisho stands up, joining the others.

"The sooner you learn this, the sooner you will be ready to face the task ahead," Kon-Shisho finishes and Hisomi-Shisho throws down a smoke bomb. With that in mind, they disappear. They think about what just happened, looking to each other.

"So let me get this straight," Mikey starts, "None of that was real."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock shell for brains," Raph deadpans.

"Oh it was real, alright. Our first real lesson with the Tribunal," Leo speaks, "And I have a feeling there's a lot more to learn."


	106. Demons and Dragons

**Angel: Good news! One more episode until Fast Forward! :3 Yaaay, I can't wait!**

 **No one's POV (No voice introduction)**

 _In the dark woods, Leo runs through them, panting_ _as he runs for his life. He trips over a log and falls. Raph_ _and Amy run up to him, helping him up. "Leo," Raph says in slight worry. Suddenly, a man holding a flaming trident while riding a horse approaches, the horse's hooves on fire. They all look towards him. Splinter gasps. "Run!" They do so, the stranger following them. Leo grips Amy's hand as they run. The nightmarish horse whinnies, the rider having no head. They look back towards him, pulling out their weapons. However, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Amy all have new weapons. The rider laughs and Splinter hears a slice behind him, along with yelling._

 _He gasps at the sight. "My sons!" He's completely horrified to see their dead bodies. He drops to his knees. "No!" He looks around as he doesn't see Amy._

 _"Master Splinter!"_

 _He turns to see her being caught by vines. They start to lift her away. "Amelia, no!" She's gone as well, disappeared into the night. Splinter prepares to defend himself when his master Yoshi suddenly appears in glowing light. "Master Yoshi?" The rider gets him before Yoshi can react, however, stabbing his master with his trident. He screams in pain as red light surrounds him. "Nooo!" Splinter cries out. There's a flash and Splinter sits up, covered by a blanket. He pants heavily, seeing his sons asleep. It was just a dream... Leo snuggles Amy close_ _to him as he snores. She blushes and hums quietly in her sleep. This only satisfies him a little as he sighs._

 _"What have you gotten yourselves into?"_

"Last one to ninja classes is a rotten acolyte!" Mikey calls out as they're traveling to a training session.

"Yeah, another day of class from the Ninja Tribunal. Hold me back," Raph grumbles.

"Well, we're here," Adam says, but their teacher is nowhere to be seen. "Where is our Shisho?"

"Hope it's not Juto. 'Your lack of skill and rank breath make me want to retch' or check it, Hisomi-Shisho, the ninja who ate Japan!" Mikey does an impression of Hisomi, making them laugh. They suddenly stiffen and bow.

"Hmm, send more sushi," Mikey jokes in a deep voice.

"Mikey, psst!" Leo tries to warn him, but bows his head.

Mikey laughs before he stops, gulping. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Mikey turns around, mortified as Hisomi crosses his arms, unamused. He laughs nervously. "Heya, teach. Uh, does this go on my permanent record?" They start to follow Hisomi. "Hisomi-san?"

* * *

The master leads the students to their morning lesson: in front of a bridge. It has dragon statues at the end. Hisomi gestures to the end of the bridge before holding out his arm, using two of his fingers to mimic walking. But they're confused, at least, most of them. Hisomi counts down with three fingers and they look at each other in confusing, Joi shrugging.

"Um, Hisomi-Shisho, I...I don't understand," Mikey says, only to be smacked from behind. "Ow!" He looks to see the Ancient One behind him.

"If you spent less time talking and more time thinking, perhaps you would," Ancient One points out. "Master Hisomi," the two bow to each other.

"Ancient One," Leo murmurs in surprise.

"I will assist Hisomi-Shisho, for I too was once Hisomi-Shisho's pupil in the shadow craft of stealth," Ancient One walks up to the teacher, to their surprise. "Hisomi-Shisho does not speak, for he embodies the three pillars of ninjutsu, speed, secrecy, and silence, Michelangelo. Blessed silence," Mikey pouts and Hisomi gestures to the bridge again. "He says, today-"

"We'll learn how to cross the bridge, which is 200 yards long, without being seen or heard," Amy finishes quickly, to their shock. Hisomi nods with a small smile.

"How...did you figure that out?" Leo asks her, impressed.

"Grandmama was temporarily deaf after an incident," she giggles and Mikey raises his hand, "Don't ask."

"Hmm...then Amelia will speak for the teacher from now on, as a part of her silence training." Amy nods in understanding.

"Zero cover, direct sun, creaky old boards-" there's a whoosh and they look to see that Hisomi is already across the bridge! "No way."

"Yes way, young turtle," Ancient One corrects, the others in shock.

"Whoa," Mikey comments.

"Incredible," Faraji breathes.

"That did not just happen!" Donnie denies.

"All things are possible when mind, body, and spirit are harnessed to create the same path," Hisomi speeds back to them.

"That did not just happen again!" Donnie exclaims.

"Donnie, we get it," Amy comments dryly. Hisomi waves his hand. "Hisomi-Shisho wants a volunteer." Leo and Faraji step up. Raph leans in towards Mikey.

"Hard to be silent when you make all those sucking up sounds, Leo," Amy elbows him in the arm and Hisomi steps up to them, the turtles giving a nervous look as he looms over them. Amy stays perfectly calm. Hisomi presses his finger on Mikey's forehead and he gulps.

"Oh boy." He steps up to the bridge.

"Focus inward, Michelangelo. See the world only as light and fog," Ancient One explains and the teacher points to Mikey's amulet. The turtle turns to the brunette.

She thinks for a moment. "Find your chi and imagine it as Russian wind. Powerful, free-flowing, invisible, and serious for once, okay?" Ancient One laughs as he steps back to the others.

"She's good," he jerks his thumb at Amy from behind and she smiles.

"How are we gonna learn anything from all the way back here?" Leo asks.

"Safety precaution, Leonardo. Remember your Japanese. Tatsu means..." Ancient One starts.

"Dragon. The Dragon River," Leo finishes and he smirks, leaning in towards Amy. "Watashi Wa Anata O Aishiteimasu."

She turns to him, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means I love you," he grins and she blushes, taking his hand.

"Leooo," she murmurs shyly, "Not while we're having lessons!"

He chuckles and rubs her hand with his thumb.

Mikey gives a nervous look. "Okay, breathing, feeling the stealth, uh, sneak into my heart. Kinda," Hisomi pushes him forward. "Hey, I'm focusing here!" Mikey closes his eyes, concentrating. "Silent, stealthy," his amulet glows, the glowing stripes representing that his mind and body are focused. "Oh boy." He takes a step forward, the others with their mouths open. Mikey grins and turns to them, losing his concentration as he celebrates his achievement. His next step is audible. This small sound awakens something as it growls beneath him.

"Okay, whatever that is, it doesn't sound good," he looks down and screams, looking up. "It's not good!" A water dragon rises from the water! It inches towards Mikey. "Oh SHELL!"

Mikey girly screams at the angry dragon spirit and it circles around the bridge, trapping him. The others pull out their weapons. "Move it! Mikey needs our help!" Leo shouts.

"Poor little immature!" Faraji exclaims and they rush into battle to defend him, but Leo and Faraji hits them aside.

"Leo, Faraji!" Joi yells.

"Let's kick some shell!" Raph shouts and they rush in, only for the water dragon to brush Joi and Raph aside with ease, trapping Donnie, Adam, and Tora in its tail.

"Let 'em go!" Mikey tells the dragon, "I'm the one who touched your stupid bridge!" He screams and just as it seems he's about to be lunch, Mikey looks to see Amy and Hisomi appearing in front of him, holding out their hands. They bow to him and this calms the dragon. He rises up and turns into water, spraying the three.

"Wow...you...wow," Mikey comments. The others groan as they sit up. Mikey stands in front of the teacher as Amy dries her hair. "Um, Hisomi-san, can I have a do-over?" He gets hit by a stick from behind. "Ow!" The Ancient One shakes his head in disapproval. "Jeez, tough crowd." He rubs his head and turns to his sister.

"You're full of surprises today, sis."

She shrugs. "Water and ice just have this connection, I guess..."

* * *

Later, they sit inside Splinter's chamber, Amy and Leo wrapped around in a towel. "If the Tribunal thinks a water burping dragon is a teaching aid, then sign me up for homeschooling! Amy turned out just fine," Mikey takes the ice pack off his head and Amy gives him a look.

"I cannot believe you were set against the Tatsu spirit! It was rash and careless," Splinter spits.

"What's your beef with the Tribunal, sensei?" Raph asks curiously.

"Old wounds are slow to heal. Learn what you can from the Tribunal, for you will need it when the Dark One comes to battle. But remember, they will not hesitate to sacrifice you if it serves their purpose! So hear more than ever, you must stick together as a family. Promise me, my children," he warns.

"Yes, Master Splinter," the five say in unison.

* * *

They're now in Juto's dojo for training. He walks past them like a general as they stand in line, weapons out. "The weapon is not simply a tool. It is an extension of skill, of body. I can only pray that the great darkness never comes, but if it does, you cannot fight it with bits of tin and wood. You need stronger weapons, forged to strike at your enemies both physically and mystically." He throws down fire and the ground starts to rise. They gasp and an open mouth emerges. It breathes out fire.

"The Spirit Forge, maggots. Fueled by the breath of four great dragons," he mocks.

"Shisho or no Shisho, he better lay off that maggot business," Raph clutches his sai.

"Those worthy will find what they seek within. Those unworthy in comprehensible pain. Now, who dares?" They look to each other, hesitant. "No one? Huh! I expected as much from the rodent's misbegotten pets."

"That's it!" Raph exclaims in anger, "I know you're not talking smack about Master Splinta! You want worthy? Well, get ready for mean and green!" Raph stakes to the forge and places his hands inside the fire, Leo and Mikey gasping. "Oops." He's engulfed in the flames.

"Raph!" Leo, Amy, and Mikey rush to the flames, but cover their eyes. "Raph!" They shout.

"No!" Donnie exclaims. As the flames subside, Raph stands unharmed, holding a new weapon as his chi flows.

"That didn't tickle," his chi disappears.

"Well done, simpleton. Indignant rage suits you. Show me what gift the forge has granted," Juto says and Raph shows his weapon: a chain sickle.

"I got this."

"Banrai, I cannot believe it. Worms, use the forge, now!" The others walk up to the forge, the others reaching their hands in the fire. When it subsides, they all have new weapons except Leo, who hasn't gone yet. "Excellent, the Spirit Forge has granted you great gifts." Leo looks at the forge. "By the gods."

Mikey has a three section staff. "Inazuma, which commands lightning from the heavens." Donnie has a Japanese spear. "Byakko, the hungry ghost who calls the cleaving wind." Raph smirks at his weapon. "Banrai, which can shut out mountains with its thunder." Faraji has a new katana. "Gunshin, commanding the white flame of the Dragon King." Amy holds two fans in her hands, which have a white and pink floral design on their plates. "The tessen, designed to fend off knives and darts as a throwing weapon, but can also be used for swimming. These are the fangs of the Dragon Forge, for champions, legends," Juto pushes Leo to the forge. Tora has sickles, Joi has a staff, and Adam has a war hammer.

"What about Leo?" Faraji asks. Juto turns to him and the two stare at each other before Leo steps up to the forge. But when he puts his hand to the fire, it burns out.

"What does that mean?" He asks, "What happened?" But Juto ignores the question.

"With the fangs of the dragon at your command, you will discover powers transcendent of your wildest imaginings, even with powers you possess yourself," Juto glances at Amy and she looks down at her hands in confusion. Leo looks back at the forge, wondering why he didn't get a weapon. The dojo starts to rumble and they turn to see the other members of the Tribunal.

"Juto-Shisho, the first artifact has been found!" Chikara reports.

"The one that was stolen?" Raph asks, gritting his teeth. Kon jumps down to them.

"The artifact lies on the banks of the Cahuachi River, guarded by Kappa Tengu."

"The Dark One's demons are poised to claim our prize!" Chikara clenches her fist. Mikey steps up, raising a hand.

"Excuse me, did she say demons?"

"The appearance of the fangs is a good omen. Send the urchins," Juto decides.

"Do not return without the Cask, for if it falls into the hands of the Dark One's heralds, they will be one step closer to resurrecting their master," they run into the ship.

"We won't fail you," Faraji tells them from the steering wheel. They take their leave, the ship flying away. Splinter walks up, looking up at the sky. He looks at the Tribunal, who walk away.

Leo steps up to Amy, who smiles at him as she's looking over the sky. "Can I ask you something, Ames?"

"Sure," she turns to him.

"...What do you think it means, me not getting a weapon?" He questions and she thinks about it, frowning a little.

"Well...maybe the forge sensed you worthy and didn't give you the weapon because...you probably don't see that yourself," she murmurs. He stays silent and sighs, holding her waist. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ames," he kisses her cheek. "At least you were honest to me."

She smiles, a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Large turtle demons with spikes surround a shallow river with a waterfall, a box on one of the rocks. "There it is, the stolen artifact," Donnie says as they're hidden in the bushes.

"And a whole lot of ugly," Raph comments.

"Come on, Raph, that's no way to talk about your real family," Mikey jokes.

"They are Kappa Tengu, river demons," Tora explains.

"I forgot to bone up on demonology before we were shanghaied," Donnie tells them, "Ideas?"

"Hit hard," Leo replies.

"Hit fast," Faraji says, Leo and Donnie smiling at him.

"I know, stealth mode. I'll pull a Hisomi and snatch the casket ninja speed before Bobo can say banana," Mikey suggests.

"A fancy set of trucks doesn't make you Hisomi, Mikey. Let's stay in the real world," Leo scolds. Mikey tucks away his weapon.

"Real world this," he brings his hands together. "Focusing, stealthing," his amulet glows and his chi manifests. He looks towards the demons and speeds over to the casket. "How cool is that? I...I love being a turtle!" He alerts the demons to his presence and they roar at him. "Uh oh." He starts acting like a monkey, but they don't buy it as they roar, inching towards him. Mikey cringes, yelping. The others come out from the bushes, weapons ready.

"Alright it's go time! Get Mikey out of there and grab the artifact!" Leo declares and they charge, but the demons turn into water. They stop in their tracks, confused. "Huh? Where'd they-"

They pop out from the water, surrounding the group. "Somebody please tell me that's Kappa for 'we surrender,' " Raph calls out. They roar at them and they separate, the battle beginning. Leo strikes, but the demon uses its ability to turn into water to its advantage. Two demons grab Adam from behind.

"The water! They can travel through the water!" He realizes.

Faraji is tackled by a demon while Joi and Raph run up to the rock to help Mikey. Raph and Joi are attacked, however. One of the demons looms over Joi and she screams as he pushes her head into the water. "Joi!" Raph is pushed into the water as well and they lift him up by the arms. "Come on, focus!" He uses his chi and jumps up. "Banrai!" He spins around and slices through the demon, Joi panting. He lands in front of her. Tora, Adam, and Amy are held by the water. Adam uses his weapon to set himself free, but he and the other two are grabbed by demons. The demons start to drown Amy in the water.

"Adam, Tora, Lia!" Donnie exclaims and he focuses, his chi appearing. "Here goes nothing." He jumps up, "Cleaving wind!" He spins around, sucking up the water to see the three free. The water comes back and Donnie lands. "Normally, I'd like to understand how an arsenal of magic weapons works before using it, but today, I'll make an exception!"

Mikey runs from two demons and they circle him in a water tornado. He tries to breathe and his amulet glows, his chi appearing. "Come on, Inazuma!" He wards off the Kappa Tengu. "I'm never giving these back!"

Leo jumps over two Kappa Tengu and jumps up to the box. "I got it, guys! Let's get out of here!" He sheaths his swords, but before he can grab the artifact, two of them appear in front of him. Leo jumps down before they can attack him and he gets surrounded. "It's the water, we have to cut them from the river. Use the Dragon King's fire, Faraji! Or better yet, Ames, use your ice!"

"To stop a river? That's impossible!" Faraji points out. "Fire and ice together?"

"Nothing is impossible!" Leo declares.

"Leo's right!" Amy agrees and Leo takes Faraji's sword, Amy joining him. Their chis appear on their bodies, Amy with pink stripes and Leo with blue. He swings the sword. "Gunshin!" He leaps up, creating a fiery chi blast.

"Frozen Ripple!" Amy spins around with her tessen as they glow pink, a large snowball exploding from her weapons. The flames and ice consume the river and the Kappas, freezing the demons. It saves everyone, but the efforts knock Leo unconscious.

"Leo!" Raph and Amy bend down, Leo panting in pain. Amy closes her eyes, resting her forehead to Leo's.

* * *

They return to the monastery with the cask. "Yo Shishos! We got wounded!" Raph calls out as the four help carry Leo inside. Joi and Tora help Faraji, Splinter rushing to them.

"My children!" He runs to Leo. "Leonardo. Put him down," they do so and Splinter pulls out a canteen. "Drink, my son," he pours water in Leo's mouth. The Tribunal arrives.

"The cask, has it opened? Is it damaged?" Kon asks and Hisomi takes the box from Adam, appearing next to the other members. They place their hands on it.

"But master, Leonardo is injured," Faraji points out.

"You should have left him if it put the Cask in jeopardy," Juto tells them and they look in shock, Amy furious as she clenches her fists.

"But sensei, I...he saved our lives, master. Amelia as well and the cask. Without Leonardo-"

"Your lives are meaningless compared to these artifacts, acolyte!" Juto interrupts.

"You heartless monster," Splinter is now enraged. "Have you no compassion for those who would give their lives for you? You are no better than the snarling wretches who serve the evil one!"

"Our ways are our own. But you and your children deserve to know this. The evil that threatens this world overshadows everything." Hisomi places down the box, which glows white. "Compassion, our own lives, even honor. If we fail, the world will fall." The casket opens on its own, revealing what's inside: Shredder's helmet. They gasp in shock. "Fall to him."

"The Shredder?!" Leo exclaims, awake.


	107. Legend of the Five Dragons

**Angel: I am officially on Fast Forward! YAASSSS! I will not reveal anything about the grandchildren, because they're not appearing...maybe. And of course Amy's getting a clone, what kinda question is that? I got her covered, believe me. Still pondering on whether or not Dark Amy should stay at the penthouse also. Don't worry ainmals, I'm only skipping the last episode of season 7. It's just a bunch of shorts brought together (which they really should've edited) and the episode that was never finished is obviously out of my hands. And bajy...EW! Just...gross! That is a BAD idea.**

 **No one's POV (Also with no voice introduction)**

 _At the Kappa Tengu's river, a ship is approaching. It's the ship of the Foot Mystics. "At last brother Mystics, we have arrived," the Water Mystic declares, "The first artifact is ours!" He makes the water rise high enough for them to step on and the water carries them to land. They walk until they see the defeated Kappa Tengu, the river dried up._

 _"No! Kappa Tengu, you wretched demon!" The Water Mystic turns one around, stepping on his stomach. "Who did this to you?" He demands._

 _"Tribunal, no, acolytes."_

 _"And the cask, where is the cask?" His eyes glow red._

 _"They...they have it."_

 _"You had one duty, to protect the cask," the Water Mystic scolds._

 _"They fought like demons!" The Kappa Tengu protests._

 _"But you are demons. Demons who failed in your duty. The supreme master we have come to revive accepts no excuses. And neither do we!" They raise their staffs and there's a flash._

* * *

In Splinter's chambers, the five are asleep and Mikey rolls around, uncomfortable. He sits up and rubs his eyes. "I can't sleep."

The others sit up, Donnie yawning. "Me neither."

"Shh, you'll wake the old guys," Raph says, looking towards Splinter and the Ancient One, who sit on the floor with their eyes closed.

"They're not sleeping—They're meditating. There's a difference, Raph," Leo corrects and Amy giggles. Leo smiles and hugs her waist.

"Not in my book," Raph tells him. Splinter seems disturbed, however.

"Oh, so much danger. Never wanted this for them."

"Eh, Splinter," Ancient One sounds annoyed as Splinter opens his eyes. "I cannot meditate with you muttering like that! Besides, my butt has fallen asleep." He scratches his butt.

"My apologies, Ancient One," Splinter pours a cup of tea, "but the Ninja Tribunal troubles me more each day. I cannot allow their foolish judgment to cost me my family. Not again."

"Your children are capable. Sort of," Ancient One scratches his head.

"Um, hello?" Mikey walks up to them. "We're, like, five feet away! How 'bout showing a little tact?" Amy elbows him in the gut. "Oof!"

"Master Splinter, when you say the Ninja Tribunal cost your family, what...what are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"I am talking about my beloved Master Yoshi. And of a time in the past. Yoshi-san was a Guardian."

 _Yoshi walked with the Ancient One. "Pledged to protect the Utrom. He came to enlist the Ninja Tribunal's aid."_

 _"Yoshi was my prized pupil, but he insisted on becoming a Guardian."_

 _Yoshi bowed to the Ninja Tribunal, wearing their armor. "My lord, we must form an alliance. The Shredder's threat is beyond imagining."_

 _"This alien bug imposter you call the Shredder is nothing to us. He is not a real Shredder!" Chikara spat._

 _"Do not underestimate him. He may even channel the evil of the one you fear," Yoshi pointed out._

 _"It's distraction! We must remain vigilant against a return of the true Shredder," Kon dismissed._

 _"Masters," Ancient One stepped forward, "Please reconsider."_

 _"We have spoken!" Kon declares, "Go now and trouble us no more."_

 _"The 'mighty' Ninja Tribunal ignored my master's warnings. And because of the Tribunal's cold indifference, one of the countless victims of the Utrom Shredder would be my Master Yoshi." Shredder raised his gauntlet. "And the Tribunal did nothing." Utrom Shredder killed Yoshi with a slice of his gauntlet._

"...Nothing," Splinter opens his eyes, "Had the Tribunal heeded Yoshi, my Master might be alive today," a stray tear escapes from his eye.

"The Tribunal sees a bigger picture than we do, Splinter," Ancient One tells him, "At least I hope they do."

The turtles and Amy look at each other, confused. Raph steps up. "Is anybody gonna tell us what the shell is going on here?"

"Real Shredder, True Shredder, Utrom Shredder," Mikey counts.

"How many Shredders are there?" Donnie asks, exasperated. Splinter and the Ancient One turn to each other before Splinter looks back at them.

"My children, it is time you know the true story of how this all began, of an evil darker than all evils. A primal force of malevolence that was and is the original Shredder," he starts.

"Okay then..." Amy murmurs.

"No one really knows what level of attack deaths spawned here, but..." Ancient One continues.

 _"Back in the year 300 A.D. in Yato," the people of Japan ran away, scared. "The Shredder rolls from some power stinking pit." Green fire was aimed at the people. "In the form of a terrible Tengu. The demon had_ _but one goal: to subjugate the world and to turn it into his own personal Empire." The tall, original_ _Tengu Shredder loomed over the city as he burned buildings. "And destruction." He laughed evilly, breathing fire._

 _"The Shredder Tengu spread his evil everywhere. He seemed unstoppable." The people ran_ _away from the fire and smoke, Tengu Shredder laughing once more. "But there were five great warriors in Japan at that time." Hisomi held his tessen in front of his face. "Their courage and their victories were legendary." Hisomi sliced up a log with his tessen._

 _"And you, young pups, have already had the honor of meeting them. There was Hisomi," Chikara flipped and landed. "Chikara." Juto_ _spun around, throwing weapons at a target. "Juto." Kon spun his spear and threw it, the flames from torches going out. He hit a bullseye on the target. "Kon." Oruko_ _Saki himself swung his sword. "And perhaps the most skilled and ambitious of them all: Oruko_ _Saki." He sliced a dummy in half._

 _"Saki? Shredder's fake human identity? He was real?"_

 _"Don't interrupt, Leonardo. Just listen. So, these five great warriors were summoned before the Emperor, who informed them they were the world's last hope." The Tribunal entered the throne room of the Emperor_ _and he stood up._

 _"Whoa, no pressure or anything."_

 _"Mikey, he just said don't interrupt!"_

 _"Sorry sis."_

 _The Emperor gestured to five pieces of armor behind him. They all looked exactly the same except for the color. "The Empire's greatest craftsmen had forged armor for the warriors, special armor engraved with protective spans and talismans of purity. Armor they would soon wear into battle against the evil Shredder Tengu." The Tribunal rode their horses, wearing their armor as they entered the battlefield. The Tengu Shredder laughed as he aimed his magic at them. Everyone except Hisomi were knocked off their horses._

 _"The warriors fought bravely," Hisomi fired arrows, only to be knocked into the lake nearby. Chikara yelled fiercely as she spun her spear. "Despite overwhelming_ _odds, they refused to give up." Tengu Shredder roared as he used his magic to knock Chikara off him. "They had vowed to fight to the very end." Kon threw his chain and it stuck to the villain. He ran around a tree, trying to trap him. Tengu Shredder hit the tree. Oruko_ _Saki came out of the smoke, running on the chain that was still attached._

 _"Saki's attacks were the most epic, the most damaging. Saki stabbed the leg before slicing the chest and head. He sliced the arm right off and it fell to the ground, along with Tengu Shredder. Saki stood on his chest, raising his sword._

 _"I am Oruko_ _Saki, demon. Let my name be the last sound you hear!" He declared. "It was he who finished the demon." Saki stabbed the demon, the fire diminishing. The body melted down until there was no trace of the demon. Saki narrowed his eyes._

 _Everyone celebrated at the Emperor's palace. "The Emperor held a great celebration and decreed that the warriors would be known as the five dragons. There could be no higher honor."_

 _The Emperor held up a banner, with the Foot symbol upside down. "He awarded them their own banner, the three-toed sign of the Dragon." He handed Saki the banner and he bowed. "But a celebration was premature." Saki's eyes had a glint of red in them, Tengu Shredder in his eyes. "Saki's battle with the Tengu had_ _been brought on more than the physical plane."_

 _"I am Oruko_ _Saki, demon."_

 _"Flourish great mission, warrior. I can make you a God among these insects. Every wish fulfilled, every dream made real. You could rule all, have all. Just surround me inside your soul and the world will be yours."_

 _"The demons ignited some dark part of Saki. He accepted the offer," Saki nodded. "Physically, the Shredder's evil spirit merged with Saki's." The spirit entered Saki's body. "And even as the man lifted the final blow, the Tengu was only an empty vessel. The dark spirit of the Shredder had filled Oruko_ _Saki. And now he was host to the greatest evil of the world ever known." Saki laughed evilly._

 _"Oruko Saki's betrayal launched Japan into an age of darkness." Saki walked up a hill. "The malevolent essence of the Shredder swelled within him and all around him." Two ghosts appeared next to him. "There seemed no limit to the evil of which he was capable." Red appeared in his eyes and hands. He raised them, aiming the magic at the city. He started to destroy it. "Having created an impenetrable stronghold and his only true opposition destroy, Saki became the most feared warlord of all. His name was spoken with whispers." The people ran in fear as the city caught on fire._

 _"And the name at all was the Shredder. The dragons vowed to defeat the Shredder at all costs. They needed to increase their power, so they sought out mystical knowledge." The four Ninja Tribunal sat together, meditating. They started to be lifted. "With_ _spells and wisdom that would allow them to stand against the Shredder's might, they studied hard and learned much. A dragon scoured the globe, for masters of the mystic arts who would be willing to teach them." Kon was in the mountains and his teacher made a ball of air, separating it into two._

 _Kon copied her actions, but he turned it into four. Juto_ _stood on a cliff during a storm. "As their knowledge improved, so indeed their power." Juto_ _made two tornados out of the water in front of him. In the forest, Hisomi stood on a rock. "Until finally, they became more than warriors. More than merely human." Hisomi ran through the forest at a fast speed, knocking down trees in the process. Chikara opened her hands, magic coming from them as she stood in front of a boulder. "The dragons evolved, becoming forces of nature themselves." Chikara lifted the rock telepathically before she pushed it to a mountain. The other members joined her._

 _"Beings of sheer power. Tempered by wisdom and purity of heart." The four rode their horses in their armor. "And at last, they were prepared to confront the Shredder once more." They rode past the sun and they arrived at the Shredder's new lair. They stormed inside through the windows, landing in the hallway. The women attending their former friend ran away._

 _"My old friends. Are you in such a hurry to meet your doom." They walked up to him._

 _"It is time to pay for your crimes, Shredder," Kon declared. He stood up._

 _"You fools are the only ones that will pay, pay with your pathetic lives!" He aimed his magic at them, but they deflected. "This time, when the Shredder attacked, the dragons were ready." He aimed again and Kon conjured up a shield, pushing it against his magic. The shield surrounded him and the Shredder fell down. He stood back up._

 _"Now, you shall taste the terrible beauty of true power! And you shall be destroyed!" There's an explosion and a purple hand and foot appeared, revealing that he turned into a dragon! They looked in shock and he flew above them before preparing to dive bomb them. They ducked just in time._

 _"Shredder manifested his dragon avatar, a foul monstrosity. His decayed spirit made flesh. But the four heroes were prepared even for this." The four started to glow white. "Their training allowed them to tap into the eternal energies of the astral plane. And they too manifested their dragon avatars of purity and light and power." They were lifted up in the air and they were turned into dragons! "Ready to fight evil in an epic battle of dragon against dragon." Shredder breathed his magic out of his mouth, but the four flew around him, avoiding it. Chikara managed to knocked him down and he fell._

 _The four landed around him, but he got back up, knocking Hisomi into a pillar and into a mountain. Chikara attacked him and she knocked off a piece of a pillar. Kon jumped over it and Shredder aimed his magic at him, but he leaped over it and the magic destroyed a piece of the city. Soon, the whole city was destroyed and all of the dragons flew above it, the four fighting the Shredder. Hisomi threw a shuriken, cutting off the Shredder's hands. He screeched in pain, his arms aiming magic. Kon manifested it and threw it back, hitting the Shredder. The others followed and the Shredder turned back into human, falling into the rubble below._

 _"The four heroes had defeated the supreme evil."_

 _"But though he was defeated, the Shredder could not be destroyed. His dark magic was too great." The four dragons turned back into humans. "So the four heroes had to figure out a way to keep him and his evil contained, forever."_

 _Shredder opened his eyes. "What? What are you doing?!" He demanded as he's contained in a casket, held by a yellow shield. "The dragons'_ _power kept him helpless as they placed him in what they prayed would be his final resting place."_

 _"I will return! This world will be mine!" He declared as he's lowered. "You will pay for this! You will-" He's silenced as he's put away._

 _"Since that fateful day, the Tribunal has a careful vigil over Shredder's helmet, gauntlet, and body. For if these three artifacts ever were to come together, the Shredder could very well be revived."_

 _"Wow, 1700 years! That's one long vigil."_

 _"They knew the Shredder's evil would never die."_

"They began training others," Splinter explains, "Those that could help them in their fight. Acolytes chosen for their potential and purity of heart."

"The Tribunal taught an art of fighting with the power of the Dragon at its core which would become known as ninjutsu," Ancient One continues.

"And these immortals, the remaining dragons, became known as the Ninja Tribunal," Splinter finishes. Donnie stands up as he was sitting down on the floor.

"So there was a real Shredder," Leo starts.

"And an alien Utrom Shredder we fought was an imposter, who was just using the name of the original demon Shredder to gain respect," Donnie continues.

"And this original Shredder has all sorts of butt-kickin' magic powers that almost destroyed the Ninja Tribunal," Raph says.

"And now someone's trying to resurrect him, the greatest evil the world has ever known. And the only ones who even know about this..." Amy murmurs.

"Are cute, green, and way the shell out of our league! Um, any chance we could still go home?" Mikey questions. Splinter and the Ancient One glare at him. "No, I didn't think so."

Amy sighs heavily. "I need some air," she leaves the room. Leo stares after her and turns to the others before following after her.

Leo follows her up to the roof and he looks to see her sitting on it. Amy looks up at the moon, closing her eyes. "Leo, you don't have to stand there. You can sit down." He gives a sheepish look and she giggles, turning to him as he sits down next to her. He hugs her waist and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He murmurs, kissing her forehead. He feels a nod.

"It's just a lot to take in, that's all. I'm okay," she tells him. He smiles, nuzzling her hair with his nose. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

She looks up at him, giving a confused look. "What about me?"

"Well...you've been through a lot. Grandmamma dying, figuring out that you were a descendant of Atlanteans, getting your wings cut off..."

"Leo...those might have been tough times for me, but you're forgetting one thing," she smiles softly.

"What?" He asks, intrigued.

"I had you..." She hugs him and he smiles down at her again, kissing the top of her head.

"And you will always have me by your side," he whispers, cupping her cheek and moving her head up. He presses his lips against hers and she returns the gesture. Amy pulls away after a few seconds, grinning.

"Thanks, Leo..." She murmurs as he brushes her bangs out of her face.

"You're welcome, heh heh." He looks down at their necklaces to see them stuck together as the yin yang symbol. He chuckles as he points down and she looks at them, giggling.

"Well...this is convenient," she comments.

"I think it's fate," he grins and she blushes. "What? We _are_ childhood sweethearts."

"We didn't know that until you told April and the girls that story," she corrects.

"Still!" He points out, "It counts, we met before and we didn't even know it until that day."

She giggles in amusement. "And yet you didn't tell your brothers. Can I ask why?"

He blushes, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "W-Well...I wanna keep that to ourselves...or otherwise our relationship won't be as special..."

She finds herself with red cheeks as she covers her fist with her mouth shyly. He chuckles, leaning in close to her. "You're like a little tomato."

"A-Am not," she mutters shyly and he cups her chin.

"Are too," he pecks her lips and she whines.

"You're mean," she admits, but he smiles.

"But you love me anyway."

"...So?" she mutters, a little embarrassed. He hugs her close to his plastron and she rests her head near his neck.

"I love you too, Ames."

"I know."


	108. More Worlds Than One

**Angel: Uhh...while I like the idea of doing Turtles Forever...I don't know if this can be accomplished right now. Yes, I did the 2014 movie, but I don't usually don't have enough time to watch the sequel. I've seen Turtles Forever, but I would have to watch it again, of course. I've been helping around the house and the only reason why I've managed to get to Fast Forward is because I type fast. And I'm not updating two chapters at a time because updating a chapter three days a week just works for me, it gives me more time to type the Fast Forward season. *shrugs* I just prefer it that way right now. I know you guys wanna see Fast Forward and I want you guys to see it too, but patience, young ones XD If I don't have time to type the remaining 23 episodes, then you'd have to wait longer to _see_ it. Give me time and you'll get to see it soon, my friends.**

 **Besides, I'm only on the 4th episode anyway 7u7 If I was finished with this series, which I'm not, I would've been updating every day.**

 **Leo's POV**

 _The Ninja Tribunal calls me Leonardo Splinterson and I feel honored that they have chosen me as one of their acolytes. I stand protectively in front of one of the artifacts. But so far, it's been a lot of work. Demons approach the stairs. For very little payoff. For what seems like an eternity, we've trained with the Ninja Tribunal, learning their disciplines, learning to fight with our minds and spirits so we can help prevent the return of a great evil. Mikey hits a demon and Ames joins me at the stairs._

 _The original demon Shredder. Donnie hits a demon. My brothers, Ames, even my fellow acolytes have all been mastering their lessons and they've all been granted incredible weapons. I haven't been so lucky. But Ames has stayed by my side despite all of that._ _Of course, I keep hoping that all of this will get better. A shadow looms over us from behind and the two of us turn around. But really, that might be hoping for a little too much. The demon roars at us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Chikara looks at the sun as she's on top of a cliff. "Strength and body. When combined with strength of mind and spirits, can move mountains." She turns to the acolytes as they sit a few feet behind her. "Alone, however, the body shatters against rock like a brittle twig."

"Yeah, but paper beats rock and rock beats scissors, right?" Mikey calls out as Raph and Amy facepalm. "Of course, scissors beats paper and paper beats...uh..." Chikara holds up a boulder with one hand. She turns to the others, who look in shock.

"Whoa..." Adam comments. "Isn't she dreamy?"

"Chikara-Shisho?!" Donnie asks in surprise as Chikara throws up the rock before punching it, breaking it into pieces. They cover themselves and Amy makes a shield around them. "Sure, dreamy like a panzer tank." Amy drops the shield.

"Oh I don't know. Give her a shell, add a touch of green, you might have something," Mikey says.

"Michelangelo, son of Splinter," she suddenly replies.

"Busted," Raph calls out and Amy covers her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Stand." Mikey does so. "Now, strike me with all of your strength."

"Um, this is gonna end in me getting my shell kicked, isn't it?" Mikey questions nervously, taking a stance.

"Ya think?" Amy whispers to Leo and he chuckles, taking a hold of her hand. Mikey tries to punch Chikara, but she catches his fist. She cracks it and he screams in pain. He cowers and drops to the ground in front of her.

"The body alone shatters against rock," she throws him. "Again!" He rubs his hand, looking towards her. He narrows his eyes in determination. He jumps and tries to kick her, only to be knocked down once again.

"Ow."

The others laugh at him. "Nice work, Mikey," Donnie teases, "I think you've got it on the ropes." They stop when Chikara looms over Mikey.

"Stand, acolytes." They do so and Donnie helps Mikey up. "Prepare!" She slams her fists together and there's a whoosh of green light. They turn around, seeing the pieces of rocks that were smashed from the boulder glowing green. They start turning into large rock monsters! "The stone oni are powerful and near impervious. To defeat them will take more than mere muscle. It is time to see if you can use what I have taught you. Focus on your inner strength!"

"You ready to shatter some mountains, Banrai?" Raph looks down at his weapon, which glows green.

"I said _inner_ strength!" She holds out a hand, their weapons disappearing! "No weapons." Raph looks in confusion as the monsters approach them.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me!" The monsters run towards them, the ground shaking. "Oh man, no weapons? There's always a catch," Raph complains.

"Fight, warriors!" Chikara exclaims and Adam runs forward, but since they're made of rock, he's knocked back. Leo gasps as they're coming closer and they all jump away. Tora runs on top of a monster, but is hit. Raph jumps over to Joi.

"Any ideas?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah. It's shell kicking time!" Raph focuses and his chi appears. As a monster approaches him, he smiles. The monster raises an arm and Raph grabs it. "Comin' around, Joi! Duck!" He throws the monster into another one, smashing them to pieces.

Amy tries blasting a rock monster with her ice, but it doesn't work and she's punched to the ground.

"Uh oh," Mikey shakes his head. He ducks from a punch and there's a hole where the monster tried to punch him. "Okay, I'm focusing. Focusing. Heeeyaaaaa!" He punches the monster, but... "Owww," he whines, holding his hand. "But I was focusing."

Leo jumps away from his opponent and tries punching him repeatedly. "Come on, come on! Break!"

Donnie jumps over swings and his chi appears. He ducks and punches through the monster. It breaks down into pieces. Raph and Faraji smile at him. "I...I...wow. I just thought it through and-and...WOW!"

Leo rolls back until he lands and he growls as the monster approaches him. He gasps as the monster prepares to punch him.

"Hold." The monster stops. "The lesson ends." Leo stands up, glancing at Raph, Donnie, Tora, and Joi. "Raphael, Tora Yoshida, Donatello, Joi Reynard, you have all done well. The rest of you, your focus and discipline are poor. You will do well to meditate on your utter failure here." She starts to walk away.

"Hey, don't I at least get a gold star for good effort? I stayed conscious!" Mikey calls out, Leo helping him up.

"Uh, how did I do?" Adam asks as Faraji helps him up. "Was Chikara impressed?"

"You did great, Adam," Donnie tells him.

"Yeah, Chikara's probably gonna ask you out now," Raph retorts.

"Sweet," Adam says, not catching the fact that the teacher wasn't impressed at the slightest. Leo looks down at his fist and Amy places a comforting hand on his shoulder. They walk away together, not noticing that the Ancient One was watching them. He thinks to himself as the others leave.

* * *

Later, at the monastery, Leo, Amy, and Mikey are outside. The sun is setting as Mikey kicks a rock, remembering their failure at their training. Leo places an arm around Amy's waist and she glances at him. They smile warmly at each other. They hear someone clear his throat.

"Amelia, Leonardo, Michelangelo," they see the Ancient One. "Do not let Chikara-Shisho's beauty or lack of yelling deceive you. She is one of the harshest of the Shisho."

They bow at him. "Ancient One, I'm not sure the Tribunal is happy with my progress," Leo starts.

"Yeah, Chikara wanted to dropkick me off that mountain!" Mikey exclaims.

"Well, you did annoy her a little...but I wasn't exactly good either," Amy murmurs.

"The Ninja Tribunal would not waste their time on students who were not worthy. You are all doing well. You, Leonardo, they are hardest on. For in you they see much potential. They expect you to rise to their challenge. As do I. Amelia, you are not in harmony with your powers. They must be together in spirit and body. They see potential in you as well." The three bow again.

"Thank you, Ancient One," Leo tells him.

"Yeah, I wish _you_ were training us instead of the Tribunal," Mikey comments, making the short man stop in his tracks.

"And who do you think trained _me_ , Michelangelo?" He walks back inside and the three look at each other.

* * *

 _In the woods, Splinter is running away. Just like in his nightmare, he comes upon the turtles. "No, not again!" He looks at their bodies. "NOT AGAIN!" His knees drop in agony._

 _"Master Splinter!"_

 _He turns around and sees Amy running to him, reaching out her hand. "Amelia!" He reaches out his hand, but a vine grabs her arm_ _and she looks in confusion before another vine grabs her other arm. "No! My daughter!"_

 _"Senseiiiii!" She shouts as she's dragged away. He hears the horse approaching and he turns around in horror as he hears laughter. The Tengu Shredder appears. "Noo!_ "

"No!" He sits up, awake. He looks at his children sleeping. Leo kisses Amy's forehead in his sleep and she smiles. "Night after night, the same vision." He closes his eyes. "Master Yoshi, please. Tell me how to protect my children from this coming darkness."

* * *

Later in the morning, they're running on a path in the mountains, Hisomi in front. He speeds up, Leo, Amy, and Faraji hot on his tail. Mikey and Tora follow, Raph and Joi behind him. Donnie and Adam are behind the group. Mikey and Tora catch up with the three. "Chasing Hisomi isn't exactly boosting my morale. I'm getting tired of failing," Leo admits.

"Oh, my friend. So am I," Faraji says.

"What are you talking about, Faraji? You're doing great. You were given one of the fangs of the dragon. You're tied for first for the most skilled warrior here," Leo tells him.

"I can only imagine that you think Amelia is tied with me. But I am NOT. I failed Chikara-Shisho's lesson, as I am failing Hisomi-Shisho's right now." Amy blushes, glancing at Leo, who winks at her. Mikey and Tora trail behind, the others behind them.

"Leo...things will turn up. You'll see," Amy assures.

"You're kidding, you're gonna put missiles in it? That's great!" Adam says to Donnie.

"Oh, I know. It'll have armor plating, a communication center, and be fully remote accessible!" Donnie comments.

"Man, that's awesome. You could make the trunk pop open and have a rocket engine back there! You should call it...Turtle Taxi!" Adam answers.

"Good idea!" Donnie exclaims in excitement. "Um, we're not gonna catch Hisomi today, are we?"

"I don't see that happening," Adam confirms. Mikey and Tora push past the three.

"Move it or lose it, slowpokes!" Mikey exclaims as Amy falls towards Leo. He catches her and she looks up at him. She smiles at him and he smiles back as he stares into her eyes. She blinks and they look towards the path, continuing to run with Faraji.

"How does he do it?" Mikey asks in exasperation. "Okay Tora, you and me, we're gonna figure this out and we're gonna catch him!"

"Perhaps if you ran as fast as you thought, you would do better," Tora suggests.

"No, we just have to remember what Hisomi said about stealth and movement. Well, what he'd mind about them, anyway. See it happen, picture myself there and Chikara said if I focus my chi," Mikey's chi appears as his amulet glows and he speeds at an accelerating rate. "Wahoo!" Tora stops running, confused.

"Michelangelo?"

Hisomi is still ahead of the others and he looks to see Mikey right next to him! He shrugs and Hisomi smiles in amusement, running so fast he leaves dust. Mikey chuckles and does the same. Mikey catches up with Hisomi once again, both of them running fast. Hisomi bows his head as they're neck and neck, but the others are still far behind.

"I am never gonna hear the end of this," Raph looks up ahead and Amy sighs. She closes her eyes, her chi appearing as her hair floats up, moving like a wave. Her body starts to glow and her legs start spinning around. Before anyone can say anything, she's launched forward like a rocket, running past Mikey and Hisomi. Their eyes widen in shock.

"Aahh! This is great and all, but how do I stoooop?!" She calls out as she slides and crashes into the cliff.

"Ames!" Leo exclaims as the others stop, seeing the smoke. Hisomi and Mikey stop running and when the smoke clears, Amy steps out, unharmed. She looks at herself in shock.

"Well, that didn't hurt..."

"Wow..." Mikey comments.

* * *

At the monastery courtyard, the nine are sitting down in a circle, surrounding Kon. "While you walk on this Earth, your spirit walks in another world. What you see with your eyes is only one plane of existence. What you feel with your heart and chi, that is the world of the spirit," he starts floating. "To truly come back the coming evil, you must be able to manifest your spirit, as an avatar."

"A what now?" Mikey asks.

"The spirit avatar taps into a warrior's deepest soul, manifesting a true totem of each warrior's inner being. Each of the members of the Ninja Tribunal manifests the dragon. The ancient symbol for wisdom and strength. The dragon is a very rare avatar," Kon explains.

"The dragon," Leo murmurs and Amy turns to him, silently praying that he would start to succeed at his training.

"Let us see what lies hidden in your hearts, young warriors. Meditate on your inner spirit. Make it manifest."

"Oh, more meditation, wonderful," Raph places his hand on his cheek in boredom. Mikey starts to get cramps in his legs.

"Ahh! Who invented this pose? I think I meditate better lying down." Kon appears behind him, his mask tails flying in front of his face.

"Quiet your mind to unleash your spirit." He floats down and a red flame comes from Tora. "Observe Tora Yoshida. His avatar manifests." Above him, it turns into a wolf. "The wolf represents ferocity and speed." The wolf growls. An orange flame comes from Adam. "Behold Adam's avatar." It turns into a bear. "The bear represents strength." The bear roars as well. A yellow flame comes from Joi. "Well done, Joi Reynard." Hers turns into a hawk. "The hawk represents fearlessness." A blue flame comes from Faraji as his avatar manifests into a lion. "And Faraji Ngala manifests the lion, symbol of honor and courage."

"Well, I'm feeling like a dud," Mikey rubs his head since Tora and Faraji are on opposite sides of him.

"With concentration and training, you will soon be able to meld your worldly form with your spirit totem." Leo narrows his eyes, gritting his teeth. "You will actually become your-" suddenly, there's two flashes of light and he looks to see them coming from Amy and Leo. Leo takes Amy's hand, squeezing it. Her hair flies in every direction and lights come from their amulets. They break the other's avatars as their avatars turn into dragons! The dragons circle each other, the male intertwining his tail with the female. "The dragon! Inconceivable for one so young. It seems we were right about you two." The turtles run up to the two, cheering for their siblings.

"There is more to you and your brothers that at first seems apparent to I." The avatars disappear and Leo stands up, picking up Amy by the waist and spinning her around. She giggles as he does so.

"Kon," Chikara calls out as the other members appear. "Ready the acolytes. The second artifact has been found."

* * *

The nine are getting on the ship. "Heed me well, acolytes. It is of the utmost importance that you secure this second artifact. If it is returned safely to the lap of the gods, the Shredder's minions will be unable to resurrect their master. But be warned. I sense that an ever-shifting evil rage," Kon warns as they start to fly away with Chikara and Hisomi.

"Great, no pressure or nothin'," Raph retorts.

* * *

Hisomi and Chikara lead the way as they walk on a river. They approach a temple entrance in one of the trees. "Ah, the passageway to the second artifact. We must secure it at any cost, but beware." Hisomi and Chikara stop in front of the entrance. "This is the warren of the Nezumi."

"Nezumi? A rat? We have to fight rats?" Donnie realizes.

"Dude, your sensei is a Nezumi," Adam jokes, Donnie giving a look of unamusement. Amy rubs her temples with two of her fingers.

"The Nezumi is a shape-changing Tengu with a taste for living flesh. So, remember your training." The two teachers walk inside, the nine following them. They start to walk on the dirty water, now inside a cave. There's a box at the end on an altar.

"There. Is that the second artifact?" Leo points out.

"What gave it away? The freaky altar or the..." Mikey gulps. "Mountain of skulls?" Sure enough, there is a pile of skulls, the rats coming out of the eye holes. They scamper down the bones and they turn to them.

"This is a trap," Chikara says.

"Trap? I hate traps," Mikey comments nervously. The rats turn into large rat demons. Chikara flips and kicks two away before swinging her club, knocking two rats into pillars. Another one crashes into the pile of skulls. Hisomi hands Tora his torch, throwing his tessen at the rats on the ceiling. Mikey and Donnie duck as they fall past them.

"We should bring Hisomi with us more often," Donnie remarks. One of the rats turns larger in front of the altar.

"Rise again, my brothers. Engulf the Tribunal in our darkness!" The souls of the fallen demons rise, surrounding Chikara and Hisomi. They attack the two.

"Acolytes, attack!" Leo orders and they run into battle, Adam swinging his war hammer. Donnie makes his chi appear.

"Byakko, go!" He jumps, spinning around in the air. He knocks two of them down, landing safely. "I'm a mean, green, beatdown machine!"

Amy backs away as two demons approach her. She grips her tessen, her pink chi appearing on her skin. "Frozen Ripple!" She throws her tessen and they spin around the demons, creating a blizzard.

Raph is cornered by two demons and his chi appears. "It's shell-kickin' time! Banrai!" He spin dashes around the demons, defeating some demons. Mikey and Joi take down each demon that comes their way. Mikey spins around in the air.

"Inazuma attack!" He whips the end of his staff, defeating a demon and he lands. "I love being a turtle!"

Faraji, Leo, and Amy are attacked by a ghost and Faraji lands in the water. "Faraji!" The two shout. The ghost comes for them and they jump away, looking over Faraji. The leader walks over to them.

"Now you become food. The master will reward me."

"I don't think so, Tengu!" Leo growls and he sheathes his swords, pulling Amy with him and making their dragon avatars appear. The leader yowls in pain as he turns into a ghost and fades away. The other ghosts disappear and the two teachers look to see the dragon avatar. It disappears and the two gasp. Hisomi jumps up to the artifact, opening it. It glows and he looks down at the glowing gauntlet.

"Is that-" Raph starts.

"The Shredder's gauntlet, the second artifact!" Donnie finishes as they approach the two. Chikara walks up to Amy and Leo.

"You two have done well," she bows to them and they bow back. "Perhaps there is hope yet." Leo smiles and Amy gives him a knowing look. Leo notices it and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulders.

"Leo!" She squeals. "Put me down!"

"Neverrr," he says playfully and the others smile at them as they watch the scene, even Chikara and Hisomi.

"Yuck," Raph crosses his arms.

"Hey, as long as my brother and sister are happy, then I'm happy for them," Donnie points out.

Later, the ship flies away.

* * *

Back at the entrance where the second artifact was, the Earth Mystic picks up a rat and it whispers in his ear.

"All is ready," he tells the Water Mystic.

"Perfect," he says, his eyes glowing red. "Soon, the master will be free."


	109. Beginning of the End

**Angel: Guys, I have great news! I've been accepted to a college in Georgia! Yay :3 And it's only 20 minutes away from home! Anyway, the next episode, Amy will get a new Blossom design ;)**

 **Foot Mystics' POV**

 _It is written in the skies! The five shall undo the chains of time and free the Dark One. We are the five. And we shall free the master! We start to glow red. We shall raise him from his captivity. That he may unleash chaos unto the world. Thunder strikes above us as we stand on the cliff. And now is the time! We raise our hands, the thunder giving us power. As soon as it stops, we've already disappeared. The end has come. And...it begins...tonight._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The nine acolytes, along with Chikara and Hisomi, are returning to the Tribunal Monastery with the second artifact. Mikey stands up. "I'm king of the world!" He shouts and thunder strikes, making him girly scream and jump into Tora's arms. He laughs nervously. "At least there's no icebergs up here, right Tora?"

"I pray I never learn to understand you, Mikey-san. Especially if whether or not an iceberg is an insult to Amelia," he drops Mikey. Two doves fly past Hisomi, Donnie, and Adam, who are steering the ship with their amulets. Donnie and Adam seem really focused. He opens an eye.

"Coolest. Ship. Ever," he comments.

"So Joi, after all this blows over, if you ever find yourself in New York, look us up," Raph offers as Joi looks over the edge.

"I plan on it, but let's save the world first okay, tough guy?" She answers. Thunder strikes again, Chikara, Leo, Amy, and Faraji in the throne room.

"The wretched one's heralds will not let our victory go unanswered," Chikara says, waving her hand over the gauntlet.

"But Chikara-Shisho, with the Shredder artifact secure, haven't we stopped its resurrection in its tracks?" Leo asks.

"We have won a battle, Leonardo, but only when all three artifacts are entombed within the monastery will I feel even an iota of relief," she covers the artifact with a cloth. Amy places a hand on Leo's shoulder in comfort.

Hisomi opens his eyes and points forward. They're arriving at the monastery.

* * *

Kon, Hisomi, Chikara, and the nine acolytes enter the monastery. "I had a terrible vision, Chikara. The beginning of the end is upon us," Kon says in worry as they approach Juto, Ancient One, and Splinter. Leo takes Amy's hand and walks up to Splinter.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" He whispers.

"The omens have turned against us, my children, despite your good work and hard-won efforts," Splinter explains.

"The five mystic warriors come to the monastery. They approach even now. The heralds of the Shredder," Kon tells them, the three turtles gasping. "We must take drastic measures if we are to survive," Kon takes the artifact from Hisomi. "Hisomi, lead the acolytes to the third artifact. There will be our last line of defense."

"The sarcophagus?" Chikara demands, "Kon, the location of their artifact is almost closely guarded secret, better to make our stand here!"

"Chikara, I have seen the future. Secrets will not help us now. Time is of the essence. You must trust me in this," he tells her.

"Acolytes, steel yourselves and prepare," Chikara warns them, the nine giving nervous looks. They follow Hisomi down some stairs and he holds up his hands, touching the ground. The symbols on it light up before it starts to take them down further into the floor as an elevator.

* * *

"These actions seem rash, Kon," Chikara explains as they walk through a hallway. "I do not understand why it is necessary that the acolytes know the location of the evil one's sarcophagus! If the heralds realize the acolytes _have_ this knowledge, their lives are forfeit! We agreed that the location of the Crypt would die with the Tribunal!"

"Yes, we would not have it any other way," Kon and Juto enter a room, Chikara gasping when she sees Kon and Juto—the _real_ Kon and Juto. Splinter and the Ancient One are tied up in chains on the floor. Chikara backs away in shock.

"C-Chikara, run!" Juto manages to tell her. The fake Juto and Kun turn to her and she attacks them. They turn into the Fire and Wind Mystic.

"It's too late for that!" The Fire Mystic declares.

"No," she says in disbelief. "No, it cannot be! The heralds of the Shredder!"

"Yes, we have come. You see before you now the beginning of the end. The end of everything," he aims fire at her.

* * *

With Hisomi, the acolytes and the fake Splinter and Ancient One, they're descending into a lava room.

"Whoa, if you ever get strapped for cash, you can make beaucoup bucks charging admission for this ride!" Mikey exclaims, Amy rolling her eyes. The fake Splinter and Ancient One glance at each other, Amy seeing this. She gives a suspicious look before the elevator stops. They run across a bridge and stop in front of a lava waterfall. Hisomi pulls out his tessen, pushing the lava aside to reveal another room. They enter it and Hisomi drops the lava. He leads as they're in an ice cavern.

"Whoa, from scorching-hot to the freeze zone. Hope we don't catch cold," he comments, Amy placing a hand on her hip as she gives him a look.

"Yeah Mikey, that's the big concern. Like we don't deal with cold enough with ice princess around," Raph retorts and Amy's hairs stand up. She glares and punches Raph in the arm. He rubs his arm in pain. Hisomi points to the box on the altar, which is the third artifact.

"This must be the place," Donnie speaks. Splinter and Ancient One look to each other again, this time Amy making a note of it.

"I don't need Hisomi to tell me that. The hairs in the back of my neck are standing up. I don't even have hair," Raph cringes when they hear rumbling and they're suddenly knocked off the ground. They look to see some of the floor in rubble, Splinter and the Ancient One on the other side.

"Master Splinter, Ancient One, are you alright?" Leo calls out and Amy glares.

"Leo...they're not the real Splinter and Ancient One," she tells him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks and they laugh as they start floating. They turn into the Water and Earth Mystics.

"It's the Shredder's heralds!" Raph realizes.

"Yes, so generous of you to lead us straight to our master's sarcophagus," the Earth Mystic remarks. They pull out their weapons.

"What have you done with Master Splinter and the Ancient One?" Leo demands.

"You will meet them soon enough. Now that we have all that we need," the Earth Mystic laughs as the Metal Mystic appears behind them.

With the Ninja Tribunal, Chikara is beaten up and restrained. The Fire Mystic floats down to his comrade. "Do you feel it, brother? The third artifact is ours," the Wind Mystic says.

"Yes, I sense it too. We now posses all the pieces we need to resurrect our master. And with these fools finished, let us now join our brothers in victory!" They disappear, transporting to the ice cavern. But what they don't know is that Splinter opens his eyes, having heard everything.

They appear in the cavern, joining the other Mystics. "Now, finally, the age of the Tribunal is a tener." The acolytes and Hisomi run up to them.

"For Oruko Saki, the one true Shredder will rise again!"

Hisomi slides in front of the artifact.

"Remember what you've learned, acolytes!" Leo orders. "It all comes down to this!" The Earth Mystic punches the ground, making a barrier between the nine and the artifact. The Wind Mystic throws wind at Hisomi, making him crash into the ground. The Earth Mystic punches the ground, making a stone fist punch him. The Fire Mystic throws fire at him and he drops in front of the artifact, wobbling until he drops to the ground. Raph breaks the barrier, his chi already appearing.

"Hisomi-san!" The Metal Mystic throws multiple arms at Adam, who leaps over them, but the Metal Mystic grabs him.

"Cleaving wind!" Donnie spins around, launching an attack with his Byakko. Adam is freed and the Fire Mystic aims fire at them. They jump over it and Raph spins his Banrai, deflecting the attack and hitting the Fire Mystic. Joi and Tora charge at the Wind Mystic, who dodges their attempts. Mikey joins, but misses. They float over them.

"Impressive. The reptiles and vile human have learned much since we last met, but it will not matter," The Fire Mystic aims his hands at the water and a large monster rises from it. Another one rises from the water.

"What the shell are those?" Raph asks.

"Shoto, spawn of black waters," he looks towards the water dragon demon in the water, "And Baku, devourer of dreams. Heed the wish of your master. Leave nothing breathing." The demon roras, punching the ground. The dragon demon roras as well and they're cornered. They charge at the same time and they move out of the way.

"We can do this!" Leo exclaims. "Stay focused and we can take them!"

"Remember, true strength comes from within," Faraji reminds as his amulet glows. "And nothing can stop-" he gets hit by one of the demons.

"FARAJI!" Leo and Amy shout. He tumbles and struggles to get up, the dragon hitting him again with his tail.

"We're coming!" Mikey calls out as he crashes into the ceiling.

"Faraji!" Adam runs towards his friend, but is attacked by the other demon, sliding to Raph and Donnie. Their chis are already on their bodies. Leo runs with Amy and they jump away before the dragon demon can attack them. They jump up, avoiding the dragon's attacks. They manage to get to Faraji, who is lying on the floor.

"Faraji!" They bend down to him and he tries to get up.

"Save your strength, Faraji. We're gonna get you out of here," Amy assures him.

"Leo...Amelia..." He lifts his head up, "My time here is at an end." He groans in pain. Faraji places an arm on Leo's shoulder. "Gunshin is yours. It was always meant for you, Leo," Faraji holds the sword, struggling to move. "I was just holding it." He places a hand on his chest, his eyes closed. Leo takes the sword from him and they stand up.

"I will honor you with it, Faraji," Leo declares, Amy blinking a few tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Tribunal, Splinter, and Ancient One have managed to set themselves free.

"The enemy has found the third artifact, their master's sarcophagus," Chikara warns.

"If they escape with all three artifacts, the world is doomed," they start running.

"And we must stop them. Come," Splinter says.

* * *

Raph and Donnie run up to the demon, their chi appearing. He sucks their energy out of them.

"You hit high, I'll hit-" their chis disappear. They suddenly feel weaker and the demon smashes them into the ground. Joi runs up to them.

"Get up, get up!"

"We've wasted enough time here. Finish them," the Fire Mystic smiles evilly. The demon roars, breaking a piece off the cavern, raising it over the three. A blast hits him before he can finish the task however, Amy and Leo revealed to be the source. Their chis are on. They make a circle with their weapons.

"By the dragon's fire, burn demon!" They shout, aiming a blast at the demon with their weapons. He disappears.

"Now that's being a turtle!" Raph cheers and Amy clears her throat. "And being an ice princess!" She cringes, but shrugs, thinking that she would let him say it just this once.

"Gunshin?" Donnie questions, seeing the sword. "But what happened to Faraji?"

Joi is suddenly grabbed by the tail. "Joi, no!" Raph yells.

"Raphael!" She calls out. "Avenge me!" He prepares to EAT her!

"That's it, you slimy sucker!" He uses his weapon to cut off the ceiling and it falls down on the dragon, burying him and Joi in the rubble. "That one was for you, Joi. I won't forget ya...as a friend," he confirms when Donnie gives him a look.

"It is time!" The Mystics surround the artifact, making the other ones appear on top of the cask. "We have all that we need. The master shall rule once again!" They float up in the air, the Earth Mystic using his powers to lift the artifacts.

"Not today!" Donnie jumps down. "Not ever!" He spins around with his weapon, breaking the moving pillar and dropping the artifacts. Adam and Tora jump up, grabbing the two artifacts. They jump off just as the third one drops to the ground safely. Tora and Adam also land safely. Mikey makes his chi appear, jumping up and spinning.

"Inazuma, do your thing!" He attacks the Mystics and Adam looks over the artifact.

"The casket. We did it! Mikey, catch!" He throws the helmet to Mikey.

"Alright! We got back all three artifacts and the five goombas are outta commission!" He celebrates.

"Yes, but for how long?" Tora points out. He gasps at that, looking down at Hisomi. "Master..." He bends down to their teacher, who is defeated. "We have to get Hisomi back to the monastery, he needs help!" He rolls him over and picks him up, only for his arm to be grabbed.

"Leave him be! His time is done!" The person is revealed to be Juto, the others arriving. "You have fought well, but the fight Is far from over."

"But Hisomi...Joi, Faraji, they're all..."

"All we can do for them now is honor their courage by stopping Oruko Saki's return," Splinter interrupts Mikey. "I am sorry."

"And the first step along that path is to destroy the Shredder's heralds," Chikara declares. Speaking of the heralds, they rise out of the water.

"Oh no, look!" Tora exclaims. The three members of the Tribunal combine their powers, creating a fire around them.

"Make haste! Take the artifact far from this place. Hide them, leave the heralds to us," Chikara tells them and they look in shock as the whole place starts to crumble. "Go, now!" The fire grows larger and the Mystics see them.

"Join your master!" Kon tells them, the others running away with the artifacts. Smoke engulfs the cavern before there's an explosion. They have managed to get on the elevator and they arrive in the underground room, running up the stairs to the monastery. They see the five already there!

"No, the heralds!" Leo shouts.

"But how?" Donnie questions.

"You have underestimated our powers," the Water Mystic explains.

"And for that mistake, your lives will end here!" The Fire Mystic spits.

"But if these guys are up here, that means..." Leo starts.

"That means the Ninja Tribunal is no more," the Water Mystic finishes.

"The artifacts, now!" The Fire Mystic demands. The Metal Mystic charges, attacking Tora. He spins his arms around in a circle, trying to take Tora's weapon out of his hand.

"Tora!" Adam shouts and drops the casket, he and Donnie running in to help. Leo tries to do the same, only to be grabbed by the ground. The Earth Mystic manifests into himself. The Water Mystic traps Splinter into a water bubble, the same thing happening to the Ancient One. Raph tries to attack the Earth Mystic, to no avail as he takes the casket. He charges at Mikey, who runs out of the way as the Mystic crashes through the wall. The monastery starts to crumble.

"Look out!" Donnie pushes Adam out of the way of some rubble. Another one is about to drop on Adam, but he catches it with his hands.

"I can't hold it! Go, go!" Adam tells Donnie.

"No!" Adam kicks Donnie away and is crushed by the large rock. "Adam!"

Tora is knocked down by the Metal Mystic, trying to fend him off. He manages to injure the acolyte, Tora yelling in pain. Mikey sees this as he's dodging the Water Mystic. "Tora!" His chi appears and he puts down the helmet, speeding to his friend. He picks him up and speeds away to Donnie. "Tora...y...you're gonna be okay. I..."

Tora chuckles as his amulet stops glowing. "Mikey-san, you finally made me laugh..." He struggles for life before his hand drops, to the turtles' shock. They look away in sadness.

"What a pity, such a waste of power. Simply to delay the inevitable?" They place their hands on the artifact, setting Splinter and Ancient One free. "From the ashes of your accursed ninja Tribunal, our dread Lord Shredder will rise again!" The whole place starts to glow and crumble and the seven shout as they're lifted up to the ceiling, lava around them. The Fire Mystic laughs evilly as a portal opens up, sucking them in. "On behalf of the great one, we thank you." The portal starts to fade.

"No, no it can't all end for nothing! I won't let it be!" Leo clutches the sword, his chi appearing. He aims a blast at the portal. "I will never stop fighting!" It starts to push him back.

"Leo!" Amy exclaims and her chi appears as she opens her fans, helping Leo keep it open. "Hurry! I don't know how long we can keep this thing open!" They jump through, Leo and Amy following just in time. The portal opens up and drops them, Mikey landing in a dumpster. They see that they're back in New York, Times Square to be exact.

"We're home," Donnie says.

"Master Splinter, I-I can't believe it. Faraji and the others, the Ninja Tribunal all...gone," Leo says.

"They have made the ultimate sacrifice. We cannot let it be in vain," Splinter tells him.

"What about the heralds? Why the shell would they come here to New York City?" Raph questions.

"I do not know, Raphael, but I do know what their victory today means. It means that the end of the world begins...here."

"Oh shell," Amy comments. "We're in for it now." Storm clouds appear above them.


	110. Membership Drive

**Angel: Friday I won't update until later since I won't be back from orientation until 1 pm. And as for season 7, I most likely won't have Leo and Amy getting married...**

 **Mikey's POV**

 _Lasers are fired. I've always kind of thought my brothers, Amy, and I were magnets for trouble. And I'm right, we are. I point to Silver Sentry flying above us. But we're nothing compared to superheroes. Silver Sentry avoids the lasers and flies through a robot. Chrysalis flies up, using her powers. Tsunami appears next to her on water. Take the Justice Force. They can't lift a finger without trouble finding them. They need a new member or two. Simple enough, right?_

 _Silver Sentry is knocked into the water far away from their headquarters. Put in ad in Super Hero_ _Weekly, hang a help wanted sign outside your impenetrable fortress of supertude. Chrysalis aims her powers at the robot attacking them. And score some new teammates. Easy! Sorry, true believer. Nothing's easy when you're a superhero. The robot continues to fire lasers, hitting Chrysalis. She crashes past Leo, Amy, and I. Leo blocks lasers with his sword, but we get hit._

 _The Justice Force's membership drive just went to shell. The only question is...am I gonna survive long enough to submit my application?_

* * *

 **No one's POV**

At the EPF's new location, a secret underground base, a van comes into a gas station. The gas station leads to the base and the van comes in. "Incoming communication."

"Stockman, what do you want?" Bishop asks reluctantly.

"A new piece of alien wreckage from the invasion has been uncovered," Stockman informs, "From the report, it could be a power core. Most of the space debris has long since been cleared away. This could be the Earth Protection Forces' last chance to find something of value."

"Take a commando unit. Retrieve the piece and report back," Bishop orders.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Agent Bishop," Stockman bows his head.

* * *

At the lair, Donnie has finished working on a new invention...a taxi. "You put what in the trunk?" Leo asks as he walks up to Donnie.

"Jet engines. Every taxi in New York should have 'em," the trunk opens up to reveal the jet engines. "It's also got retractable armor. I incorporated a lot of Adam's ideas," he presses a button, revealing the features. "He would've loved working on this."

"We interrupt this program for breaking news," they hear from the TV. "We now go to the scene."

"Rumors that the superhero team known as the Justice Force is expanding have been confirmed. Channel 6 News has just learned that while the team has recently added two new members, they plan to continue the drive with hopes of inviting several more heroes into their ranks."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Donnie asks as Amy comes in, reading her book.

"I'm thinking it might be a good idea to talk to the Justice Force about the Shredder," Leo suggests, crossing his arms with a smile.

"I was thinking Mikey was gonna freak out when he hears this," Donnie corrects.

"Behold!" They turn to see Mikey, his cape a dark red along with matching gloves, a new shield and boots. "The next members of the Justice Force! The new, improved Turtle Titan! And his side-I mean partner, Blossom!" However, Amy pays no attention to him as she's walking on the catwalk, reading her book.

"And I was right," Donnie rubs his temples as the two cringe.

"Mikey, the Justice Force could be powerful allies against the Shredder. They're not going to take us seriously if you're goofing around," Leo scolds.

"But come on! How cool would it be? Me and Amy, a member of the Justice Force!" He places his hands on his hips in a heroic pose. Amy shouts in surprise at this news and trips off the catwalk, screaming. Leo crosses his arms and looks at Donnie, who shrugs. Leo steps forward and holds his arms out, catching Amy.

"I'm finishing up the taxi and Raph's out blowing off steam with Casey. But if you guys wanna get to the Justice Tower in superhero style, I've got just the thing," Donnie smirks and Leo looks down at Amy, smirking playfully.

"Gotcha," he murmurs and she blushes.

"Thanks..." She murmurs shyly.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Mikey steps up to Amy as Leo places her down gently. "Where's your costume?!"

"Mikey, I'm not going over there in my costume. I thought we went over this-" He throws her over his shoulders, running to her room. She drops her book at this action. "ACK! HEY! THIS IS KIDNAPPING! MIKEY, PUT ME DOWN!" He jumps up to her room and Leo's mouth drops open before he follows them.

"Mikey, get your hands off her!"

* * *

Amy crosses her arms as she's in her costume, pouting. Her costume is now a lighter pink, including the flowers and bow in her hair. Donnie opens a room to reveal another invention. "Strap down your shells and prepare yourselves...for the Sewer Sled!" It's a two-seat giant sled. Mikey drives in front and he screams happily as they speed into the sewers.

"Yeah!" Leo exclaims as Amy sits behind him, still pouting. They're launched out of a tunnel and into the water.

* * *

Coney Island is closed down for construction, but the EPF are there to find the wreckage. "Agent Bishop will be furious. This is useless, completely burnt out. What a waste of my time, my talent," Stockman laments and sees something on his screen, indicating something _is_ there. "That's odd." He stands up and prepares to steps outside. "This calls for further investigation." His body turns into a hologram of his human skin. The doors open and he walks out. "Let's have a closer look, shall we?"

He uses his glasses to inspect one of the pieces of debris, seeing nanobots! "Nanobots? Bring out the particle collectors, we're bringing something back."

* * *

The three arrive at the Justice Tower, where Zippy Lad is holding interviews. "You think you've got what it takes to be a hero? Well, think again. You punks got invited to come for an interview with the Justice Force. Well, whoopido. You think that toy of yours makes you a hero, arrow boy?" A man with blue clothing, a ponytail, and a bow and arrow looks down at his weapon in shock, gritting his teeth. Another one is wearing a blue spandex suit.

"And you, Moleculo, you shrink. You really think pushing that little button on your belt's gonna help you in a fight, tiny? Stand up straight, boy!" Moleculo does as he's told. The last one has large metal fists. "Gauntlet, you think you're special because of those power gloves? You think you can slug it out with supervillains, tough guy? Huh? You think you're ready?" Gauntlet starts to grow angry.

"Just give me something to fight, anything, anyone! I'll show you!" Just as he says that, Mikey jumps off the Sewer Sled as Leo helps Amy off, who looks ticked off. Leo watches Mikey leave and turns to the brunette.

"Oh come on, Ames, smile. You look great," he tells her and she blushes, looking away.

"Just because you think so doesn't mean I have to like wearing it right now," she murmurs.

"Ames...I want a smile," he sings and she sighs, smiling just a little.

"Happy now?"

"No, but I'll take it," he kisses her cheek.

Mikey flips and lands on one of the statues.

"The Turtle Titan has arrived!" He declares.

"A supervillain attack?" Gauntlet turns to him. "You picked the wrong place at the wrong time!" He jumps towards Mikey, who girly screams. He raises his gloves.

"Is it the new costume?" He jumps away and Gauntlet hits the ground. He turns to Mikey. "Seriously, if you're not digging the new threads, I'm open to suggestions!" Leo and Amy walk up to him.

"Look, there's been a misunderstanding. We're not here to fight," Leo explains. Gauntlet and the other two stare dreamily at Amy, who feels uncomfortable.

"Wow..."

"Pretty..."

"Marry me."

Leo growls in jealousy and Amy holds him back, sighing.

"Oh, Amelia, Leonardo, and Michelangelo. Come to sign up, have you?" Zippy Lad says.

"No!" Leo exclaims.

"Yes!" Mikey answers and Amy facepalms as Leo gives him a look.

"We're here to talk to the Justice Force about a serious threat," Leo tells the former superhero.

"Well then, you young lady and fellows had better go on up," Zippy Lad offers, Leo and Amy bowing.

"Gee, thanks Zippy L!" Mikey answers and they run inside.

"I hate line cutters!" Gauntlet shouts angrily, "I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Zippy Lad pinches his temples.

"Oh, these superheroes today..."

* * *

Back at Bishop's new base, the nanobots are contained in Stockman's lab. "Simply amazing. They don't seem to be Triceraton or Federation at origin. And the only human brilliant enough to create this kind of technology is me," Bishop walks up behind him and looks at the nanobots. Stockman makes a screen appear in front of them and presses on it, zooming in on the nanobots.

"Are you certain you can reprogram them?" Bishop questions.

"Puh-lease," Stockman answers, holding up a chip, "The control chip I'm placing on one of the nanobots will send my programming out to each and every one of them," he puts it in the chip and the machine administers the chip inside one of the bots. "Billions of nanobots, under my control. The possibilities are endless." The bot turns into a gold color.

"All under _my_ control, doctor," Bishop pushes him. "Activate them."

"O-Of course, Agent Bishop," he does so and they all glow gold, but they start to move on their own, turning into a face.

"Family. F-Family," he says.

"Were you aware that it was intelligent?" Bishop asks Stockman.

"No, no, I..." Stockman stammers.

"Programming detected. Taking over. Error, weapons protocol. No! Must escape!" He crashes through the tube and the bots travel to some abandoned parts.

"What is it doing to my lab? Stockman," Bishop demands.

"Amazing, the nanobots are reconfiguring our technology. Rebuilding it to..." The parts turn into a large yellow robot body.

"Error!" The face turns blue. "No, I don't-" the face turns red. "Error!" Stockman and Bishop move away. "Error!"

"This isn't possible. How is it resisting my programming?" Stockman says in shock. Bishop pulls off his cloak, revealing his suit of armor underneath. Nano throws a machine at Bishop, who jumps away.

"No, no!" Nano shouts. "Error, error."

Bishop presses a button, his weapons appearing. He fires lasers at Nano, who spins his arms around and jumps away, drilling a hole in the wall. Bishop runs to where he escaped. "Tell me doctor, is this your idea of control?"

Stockman gives a nervous look. "I'm beginning to understand why your former employer kept relieving you of body parts."

* * *

"No seriously, we've got these mystical abilities now," Mikey insists as he talks to Metalhead, the elevator opening. "I got super speed! Whoa, this place is so cool!" There's a large table in the middle, a screen to the side. "Ooo, can I sit in the Justice chair?!" Amy facepalms.

"Nobody, Raptarr, let me be the first to welcome you to the Justice Force," Silver Sentry says as Nobody appears on the screen.

"I'll be there if you need me."

Raptarr also appears on the screen. "Your invitation honors me, Sentry." They disappear and they turn around to see their guests.

"Well, I'll be. Turtle Titan, Blossom, and Leonardo," Amy and Leo wave. "What brings you to the Justice Force?"

"Did you come to sign up?" Ananda asks.

"Well, actually-" Leo covers Mikey's mouth.

"No, we've come to warn you about a creature of great evil and power. It calls itself the Shredder."

* * *

"World waits with bated breath as the Justice Force continues deliberation," the people scream as Nano steps on a car.

"Let's get away. Error, must obey." He turns to the TVs.

"Justice Force, dedicating their lives to the defense of life, keeping the world safe from villainy and harm."

"Safe from villainy and harm? The Justice Force can help me. Error, error. Stockman control obey. Error Where there's protocol. Weapons online. Attack," the people run away in fear as a shoulder launcher appears. "Error," he looks towards the Justice Tower. "Processing. Confirm. Destroy Justice Force." He starts walking towards the tower.

* * *

Outside, Zippy Lad has left the three interviewees. "So we get to fight, right? I wanna fight! Maybe I can impress Blossom," he gives a lovestruck look.

"I can handle anything that comes my way," Bowmaster adjusts his bow. "But Blossom shall be mine!" Nano suddenly appears from the water, the three looking in shock since he's taller than all of them.

"Destroy Justice Force."

"T-That's a supervillain," Moleculo shrinks. "I...I think I forget to fill out some...membership papers!" He starts to run away. "I'm coming for you, Blossom!"

"Must destroy Justice Force."

"And then, we were transported back to New York," Amy finishes telling the story. "The demon Shredder could be resurrected at any time. He may be here already."

Silver Sentry stands up, walking over to the three. "Justice Force will be at your disposal when the time comes."

"Ah," Mikey beams, shaking his hand.

"Wow. So, uh, if you should notice anything weird going on in the city-" the place starts to rumble.

"I'm noticing something right now!" Mikey exclaims.

Outside, Bowmaster backs away, but Gauntlet punches his fists. "Come on, come on! Fight!" Nano grabs him.

"No, stay back. Must find Justice Force. Error," he throws Gauntlet into a statue. "Destroy Justice Force."

"You wanna take down the Justice Force? You'll have to go through Bowmaster first!" He fires his arrows, and they explode when they hit Nano, but he grabs Bowmaster and throws him to the ground. He catches up to Moleculo and stomps the ground. Moleculo moves past some rubble and continues running.

"Help! Somebody!" He backs away to the stairs. "Help," he cowers and someone swoops in, saving him. Silver Sentry opens his hands, revealing Moleculo in them. He looks at his savior and faints. Silver Sentry flies down and hands him to Amy, who puts him in one of her pockets. Raptarr flies down, holding Nobody. He lands next to Sentry. Chrysalis flies above Nano, using her powers as Tsunami travels by water. Metalhead uses his hair to climb down the building. Ananda is using her robot armor, Leo and Mikey riding it. They jump down and Amy spins while falling sideways, landing between Leo and Mikey.

"Give it up, giant robot! The Justice Force is here!" Mikey declares. "You gotta admit, Amy and Leo, that sounds pretty cool." Silver Sentry speeds forward, breaking through Nano's armor. It explodes and Metalhead jumps away from it. However, yellow bits take apart the Justice Tower, turning Nano into a larger robot. It makes another Nano robot.

"Attack!"

"You know, maybe I'll join the Justice Force some other time!" Mikey exclaims nervously. The others fly down and the robots charge forward.

"Guys, something about this robot is familiar," Amy tells them.

"How?" Leo asks.

"I don't know, I just can't help but feel that we've seen this kind of technology before!" She answers, turning back to the robot.

"Destroy Justice Force." They look towards Ananda, Amy, Leo, and Mikey. "Justice Force, please help-error, multiple targets." It looks at Silver Sentry, Raptarr, and Nobody before it turns to Ananda. "Eliminate threats."

"Oh no! Mikey, that voice, that face! Ames is right!" The three look to each other.

"Nano?" They ask at the same time. But the Nano they knew wouldn't attack anyone for no reason. They had to figure out what was wrong.

"Everyone STOP!" Leo calls out. "We have to get it away from all technology! Ananda, get out!"

"Nano's not your run-of-the-mill giant killer robot," Mikey adds.

"Warning, warning, security breach. Firewall failure," her robot says.

"No, it's taking control of my Domebot!"

"Ananda, get out of there!" Silver Sentry warns and it fires lasers. Silver Sentry blocks with his shield and he pushes it into the air, Ananda getting out with an ejector seat. The parachute appears and Silver Sentry throws the Domebot into the sun.

"This doesn't make any sense," Leo speaks, shaking his head. "Why would Nano attack the Justice Force?"

"Yeah, he always seemed like a well-adjusted little rampaging robot," Mikey comments, Amy giving him a look.

"Remember the fact that he kidnapped me twice and almost killed me?"

"Oh yeah."

Metalhead spins his hair, flying towards one of the bots and slicing a leg off. Unfortunately, it reattaches itself. "Error. Metalhead, eliminate." Metalhead jumps up and traps Nano with his hair. The head splits in half, throwing Metalhead around. It reattaches itself and Nobody throws his bombs at it. The other robot comes racing forward and Nobody uses two statues to jump up. He turns around and jumps off, the robot crashing into the rope and landing on the ground. The body attaches itself, Nobody caught in the wires. The other robot stands up and Chrysalis flies up, using her telepathic powers to split it apart, setting Nobody free.

"Now that's a Justice Force rescue!" Mikey places his hands on his hips and Leo blocks the moving parts.

"Ames, stay behind me," Leo orders.

"For WHAT?!" Amy exclaims in defense.

"Do you really wanna get snatched again?" He asks in response and she huffs.

"No...fine..." She grumbles. "First I'm forced to wear the costume, now this..."

Mikey's costume is destroyed. "Oh no, not my costume!" He rips off the cape. Chrysalis flies around the lasers, destroying a statue.

"Oh, my favorite statue!" Zippy Lad exclaims bitterly. Chrysalis is hit and she lands in the water. Another statue falls. Raptarr grabs Zippy Lad's statue head, struggling to fly it. He manages to drop it on Nano. Silver Sentry flies Ananda down, charging at Nano.

"Ananda, you can communicate with machines, right?" Leo questions, "Talk to it, talk to Nano. We think he's being controlled!"

"You're right, there's a control chip on one of the nanobots. It's spreading a foreign program through its system. I can sense it, but it's blocking me," she explains.

"Then it will have to be destroyed at the source," Leo pulls out Gunshin.

"But it's nano small. How the shell are we supposed to-"

Amy clears her throat and pulls out Moleculo from her pocket. She bends down, laying him on the ground gently before pressing a button on his belt. He turns back to normal size.

"Wait...Amy, Leo, I so have a plan. Trust me."

Amy gulps at that.

"It better be a quick one!" Leo says. They pick up the belt. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Come on, how hard can it be?" They leap above Nano, pressing the button and becoming smaller. They enter Nano's body, which is a large control system.

"Alright, we've got to find the nanobot with the control chip," Leo says and just as he says that, the nanobots appear. ALL of them.

"Uh, Leo, I think it might find us," Mikey comments and they pull out their weapons. Leo is surrounded by nanobots as they crawl all over him. The same thing happens to Amy and Mikey, who sees one lone bot on top with a chip on its head. "There it is!" Mikey tries reaching out to it, but the nanobots are preventing him.

Nano stands in front of Ananda.

"Ananda, look out!" Silver Sentry warns, but Nano's eyes turn back to normal and he kneels in front of her. There's a flash of green, Mikey, Leo, and Amy out of Nano. Amy unfolds her hand to reveal the chip.

"Got it!" The nanobots spin around above them, the defeated members joining them. Nano is now in another new body, landing safely in front of them.

"Now to finish this fiend!" Sentry declares, but Amy stands in front of Nano, holding her arms out.

"Absolutely not! He's fine now," she tells them.

"I've been in communication with him. He doesn't want to fight, he's not evil," Ananda confirms.

"Yeah, Nano's a good kid. He just fell in with a bad crowd. He's been manipulated his whole life, but you guys...you guys could help him," Mikey says. Nano steps up to them, the three smiling.

"Thank you, Justice Force. And thank you, turtle creatures and Blossom. My programming has evolved much since my previous encounters with you. I apologize for my...lack of maturity," he walks towards the Justice Force.

"That was some good thinking there, Mikey," Leo praises, "Way to go."

"It's just your classic 'good robot under evil control force to attack superhero' scenario. No biggie," he crosses his arms. Amy rolls her eyes at Leo. "Now, let's talk about my membership."

"Ohhh nooo," Amy facepalms.

* * *

Raph and Donnie are watching the news with the others back at home. "And with the addition of this mysterious Nano, the Justice Force completed their membership drive," Nano shakes hands with Silver Sentry.

"Nano?!" Donnie and Raph exclaim in surprise.

"Don't ask," Leo waves a hand, the other holding Amy by the waist as she sits on his lap.

"What's the matter, Mikey? Didn't make the cut?" Raph calls out.

"In your dreams, wannabe," Mikey is in another costume. This time, he's wearing an aqua suit, black cape, gloves, boots, and a mask. There's an orange T on his chest. "The Turtle Titan is an official member of the Justice Force! Of course, I'm only on duty every third Wednesday of every fourth month and February 29th, when there is one."

Raph groans at this. He turns to Amy as she's finishing something, cutting off the thread. "And what about you, ice princess?"

"Oh they asked me, but I declined. The superhero thing is not my style. But, since Mikey insisted, I made a new Blossom costume." She holds up a pale pink blouse with white ruffles beneath a pink, white lined vest that has a pink flower, along with a hot pink and white blossom. In the center is a pink flower. White pleat ruffles line the vest, while pale pink flowers are sewn to the back. Her skirt is a pink pleat tutu over a ruffled petticoat. There's also tall white boots with pink lining and a hot pink flower at the ankle corners. Also included in the ensemble are white and pink sleeves with a flower bracelet on the left wrist and a bag on the right hip. Leo's eyes shine and Mikey gasps.

"Dudette, this looks AWESOME! What's the bracelet for?"

"Donnie made it so I can connect it to your cell phones and talk to you with it," Amy shrugs. "And then I added my own touches to it."

"Cool! I want one!" Mikey exclaims. "Put it on, put it on!" Amy gives a deadpan look.

"I only made it so you would stop bothering me about how old the last one looked. I highly doubt I'll wear this one as often. You already made me go out with the old one, so this time, I have say over when I wear it," she retorts, crossing her arms.

"That's not true!" He argues.

"You _kidnapped_ me and made me put it on!" She yells, fuming. He gives a nervous look, the others smirking in amusement.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're gonna be sorry in a minute!" She starts chasing after him and he girly screams.

"Amy, let bygones be bygones! I'm your brother!"


	111. New World Order Part 1

**Angel: Guys, you'll have to wait and see what I'll do for Leo and Amy in season 7 ;) And I'll include some steamy moments between them in Fast Forward...I mean, right now they have to save the world XD**

 **No one's POV (No voice intro)**

 _The Foot Mystics are completing a ritual. They surround the three artifacts, mumbling a spell. The casket breaks out of its restraints and a corpse rises. It manifests into skin and thunder crashes as the Tengu Shredder has been revived. His gauntlet and helmet rise, putting themselves on him. There's an explosion and the Foot Mystics are knocked back. When they see the Shredder, they bow to him. "Master."_

 _"At last," The Fire Mystic says._

 _"The Shredder, the Shredder is risen!" Wind Mystic finishes._

 _"I live. Now, let the world tremble!" He laughs evilly._

* * *

"Help!" Karai calls out as Leo runs on the streets. "Help! Help us!" As Leo runs past taxis, the streets start to break behind him.

"Where are you?" He turns the corner, finding Karai, Jared, and Mark. "Karai! Jared! Mark!"

"Help us, Leonardo!" Mark calls out. He runs to them and Karai holds out a hand. Leo is about to save them when something bursts out of the ground: The Tengu Shredder. Leo gasps and the three are killed by Shredder's gauntlet. He starts to turn New York into a nightmarish citadel, laughing evilly.

Their chis glow as they pant and everyone wakes up, their chis disappearing. Amy takes a deep breath and Leo hugs her, stroking her hair. Splinter and Ancient One come in.

"What a nightmare. I dreamed about Karai, Jared, and Mark. They were reaching out to me," Leo tells them and Amy gives him a look. "I-I mean, in a friendly way."

"Hmph," Amy crosses her arms, looking away.

"Yeah, that was my dream. The city was crackin' up into a million pieces! And then they were at the mercy of the Shredder!" Raph speaks.

"I saw that too and then New York transformed into a horror show. Sort of like an alternate universe, but worse," Donnie explains.

"Yeah, and the Shredder was there. The ancient big voodoo Shredder, acting all king of the world!" Mikey finishes.

Amy's eyes widen, turning to them. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, you're telling me we all had the same dreams?!"

"Hmm, looks like you kumquats are walking the no yukue path," Ancient One says.

"Yes, it would seem that you are connected to forces beyond time and space through your subconscious," Splinter finishes.

"Uh, in English, please senseis?" Mikey asks, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Heh! And you fall under hope of the world?" Ancient One mutters.

"Your amulets, your weapons, your training with the Tribunal. It is all connected you to the Shredder in some way," he explains to their shock. "After all, that was the Tribunal's goal, was it not? To take the five of you, along with Adam, Joi, Tora, and Faraji and transform you from acolytes into masters. The Ninja Tribunal had hoped to forge you into the ultimate warrior, capable of combating evil on both the physical and mystical planes. Alas, the Shredder's evil heralds put an end to the Ninja Tribunal's plans. All were destroyed and your training never finished. We can only hope that what you have learned already will be enough. After all, your nightmares have confirmed what the Ancient One and I have dreaded."

"Our meditations have shown us terrible things. The Ninja Tribunal's worst fears come true," Ancient One strokes his beard. "We have seen the Shredder brought back to life."

"The Shredder?" Leo clenches his fists, "Back?"

"No way," Raph comments in disbelief.

"As IF we didn't have enough to deal with already," Amy mutters, placing a hand on her cheek.

"And soon, he will reshape the world into a dark chaos. It will not be pretty," Ancient One shakes his head.

"But first, from what your dreams suggests, he will destroy Karai, Mark, and Jared," Splinter points out.

"Well at least we got something to look forward to. Maybe they'll do each other in," Raph replies.

"Heh, sounds good, but would be bad," Ancient One answers.

"Yes, there is something here, something strange. I sense that somehow we must warn Karai, Mark, and Jared, perhaps even try to rescue her," Splinter informs.

"But sensei, they'd sooner destroy us! And Mark has been missing for months, how are we supposed to find him?!" Amy argues.

"And yet your dreams would indicate that they are reaching out to you. We must not so readily turn our backs on saving lives, even old rivals."

Amy groans and Leo reaches out a hand to her, but she walks away. "I'll be in the car..."

Leo sighs at this.

* * *

Back in the city, Shredder prepares in his new lair as thunder strikes. "Come, slaves." They float out from the front door. "Let us venture forth and survey my new kingdom. What a pleasure it will be to hear the screams when I remake the world, in my own image. This island is the perfect place to begin. The moats on all sides, make it easy to defend."

"Master, there is first the matter of the usurpers. They who dare to call themselves the Shredders," Wind Mystic points out.

"Their very existence mocks you!" Fire Mystic adds, "You must first deal with them." However, they just want him to get rid of Karai and Jared as revenge for imprisoning them and ordering them around.

" _I_ must?" He blasts them with his magic for telling him what to do. "I must do whatever I please!"

"Yes, okay boss," Earth Mystic murmurs

"Mercy, master," Fire Mystic pleads.

"Hm, you amuse me. And so my destroying these usurpers as well. Once that sport has been savored, I will bring a reign of chaos unto this world!"

They all proceed further into the city, a woman screaming in fear as they enter the streets of New York. A man crashes into a car as he sees Tengu Shredder. He gets out and the people start to panic. He uses his magic to wreak havoc throughout the city, destroying a car and a newsstand. "I'd forgotten what an English sauce of entertainment this world is." He then destroys a statue with his eyes. "What memories this brings back. The fear, the destruction, the agony. I feel truly inspired! Now...let us go give our regards to these...Karai and Jared." His eyes glow red.

* * *

The turtles and Amy have managed to hit the streets of New York in the Turtle Taxi. However, Donnie was going a little bit too fast. "Sorry guys, still working some of the kinks out of the Turtle Taxi."

"No problem, I wanted to see my lunch again, anyway," Raph retorts.

"Remember the plan. We're leaving one of our Shell Cells at the Foot building. This is just a drop and go. No fighting," Leo warns.

"Right, then we call them up and say 'guys, get outta town,' " Raph waves sarcastically. Leo opens a window, looking at the roof.

"How are you doing up there, sweetie?" He calls out as Amy is lying on the roof, her wings concealed to look like a swan. She uncovers them, turning to Leo as hair and mask fly.

"I could be better!" She tells him. "But I'm still mad at you!"

"Remember, you're doing this for Splinter!" He replies.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" She retorts as he climbs back inside. She covers herself back up.

Donnie suddenly sees the damage. "Whoa!" He stops and Amy almost falls off the roof.

"Donatello!" She shouts and gasps as they look to see Tengu Shredder, along with the heralds. He's destroying the city.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," Mikey says nervously.

"That's exactly who you think it is. The original Shredder!" Leo confirms.

"And he's got those Mystics that destroyed the Tribunal with him!" Raph clenches his fist and the Foot headquarters is in front of them.

"They're heading for...Karai and Jared's! It's too late to warn them now. He'll be there in minutes!" Donnie tells them.

"Can we go around? Pass him somehow?" Leo asks.

"Maybe, if I can clear a path through this wreckage. And I think I might have just the thing," Donnie pulls down the dashboard to reveal a control panel. He presses a button. "Hang on. And that goes for you too, Lia!" The retractable armor appears and he hits the cars, making a path. There's a path of cars in the middle, though.

"Try that way!" Mikey tells him.

"Don't be backseat turtle, Mikey," Donnie says and presses a button, sliding the taxi past the cars, but there's another path.

"Hang on guys, I got this one," Amy calls out and she grips the roof, flying the taxi over the cars, to their amazement.

"Go ice princess!" Raph celebrates and Leo smiles.

"Ames, you are incredible," he murmurs.

"Uh, guys? I may be a life-saver, but _he's_ the Shredder!" Amy points to the Shredder, who sets a car on fire, with the driver still inside! They gasp and Donnie presses a button, the taxi sign lifting up Amy. The hose from it sprays the car and he leaves, running in panic. Tengu Shredder turns to the Turtle Taxi.

"What an annoying horseless carriage. And with a little girl on it?" He turns to a cement truck and lifts it, the driver jumping out. "Someone should squash it like a bug," he moves the truck until it's above the Turtle Taxi. "And I think it will be me!" He stops lifting it, the truck starting to fall.

"Oh shell! Incoming!" Raph shouts and Amy gasps.

"Ames!" Leo bumps the ceiling of the cab twice and Amy closes her eyes, making a shield around the taxi. Donnie uses the taxi's turbo boost to move the truck off, but ends up crashing into a building, causing the taxi to flip upside down. Amy falls off, groaning.

"Jet engines in the truck. Never leave home without 'em," Donnie says and Leo's eyes widen.

"Ames! Where'd she go?" He looks out the window to see Amy lying on the floor. She gives him a thumbs up.

"I'm fine..." Leo pulls her inside, hugging her, and after Donnie gets the taxi back on its wheels, there's no Shredder.

"Where's big, ugly, and evil?" Mikey asks.

"He's already forgotten about us," Donnie points to Shredder and the five up ahead.

"And he's almost at Karai and Jared's. We'll never get past him," Leo says.

"Which means, no warning Karai and Jared," Raph finishes.

"Joy," Amy deadpans.

"Wait, maybe we still can. They have a surveillance van parked outside April's place, remember?" Donnie reminds.

"Yeah, it's keeping tabs on April's in case _we_ happen to drop by," Mikey points out.

"Maybe it's time for a visit," Leo declares and they turn the corner to April's, which indeed does still have the van outside. The Turtle Taxi crashes into the van from behind, getting their attention. The back door opens and the two guards are knocked out by Raph. He smirks as they drop to the floor.

Mikey laughs, "The classic hit and stun," they enter the van, Raph following. Donnie turns on the communication system.

"Hope this is a good idea." The two see the five, stepping forward.

"The turtles?!" Karai demands.

"And Amelia?" Jared asks. "What?!"

"You have a lot of _nerve_ using this line. Your insolence is just one more reason that we will hunt you down!"

"You deceiving little imposters! Like we wanna do this-" Leo holds Amy back, despite her protests.

"Karai, Jared, cut the tough talk for a minute and listen. We're trying to warn you. There's a-"

"A what? A ghost coming to get us? A bogeyman? We are fully aware of the old relic that approaches," Jared interrupts.

"And we are prepared to fight him."

"You can't fight him. You don't understand, you've got to run! And find Mark!" Leo protests.

"He's not just some old relic, he's Mr. Mondo bad evil guy!" Mikey exclaims.

"A very powerful demon!" Donnie adds.

"There ain't no way you two can take 'im," Raph warns.

"Do you forget to whom you speak? We are the children of Oruko Saki. We are the Shredders!" Jared threatens.

"And the next time we see you, we will be your doom! With or without the traitor that you speak of!" And with that, they hang up.

"That went well," Mikey comments.

"Donnie, patch us into the lair," Leo orders and he does so, Ancient One on the screen.

"How do I activate an idiotic contraption?" He bangs on the screen.

"You already did, Ancient One," Splinter deadpans.

"Oh," he moves back to reveal Splinter.

"Master Splinter, Karai and Jared aren't listening. They're going to fight the Shredder!" Leo informs.

"Well, that's the end of them," Ancient One shrugs, crossing his arms.

"Them we must try to save them from their own folly. They have some karmic role to play in all of this, I am sure of it," Splinter tells them. "Continue as we planned. We must get them out of there. Ancient One and I will meet you at the appointed place. Avoid confronting the Shredder and be careful, my children."

He hangs up, Amy groaning. "Why do we have to help these two again?"

" _Avoid_ confronting the Shredder, he says! Ohh," Mikey holds his head, Amy rubbing her temples.

* * *

Thunder strikes as Shredder and his mystics arrive. " _This_ is the usurpers' fortress?" He aims his magic at it, destroying the front door. "Pathetic." They enter, subsequently set upon by a couple dozen Foot Ninjas. They all jump towards the Shredder, but he defeats them with ease with his magic. "I expected to find warriors here, not school children. Go home to your mothers, little ninja." They then proceed further into the building, only to be confronted by many Shrednaughts.

"At last, a chance to display some _real_ power!"

"Hold the line, men. These demons must not be allowed to pass!"

"This drives my patience," like the Foot Ninjas, the robots are easily defeated by his evil magic. The Tengu Shredder floats past the rubble. "Is there no one here that can percent even a slightest challenge?"

In the control room, Karai and Jared see what has been done through a security camera. "He's through our initial defenses, mistress and master."

"Deploy the Tech Ninja with Chaplin's new mystic defense armaments," Karai orders.

"We shall attempt to slow him a little," Jared finishes and he runs off, another ninja coming up behind him.

"Mistress, master, the mayor's on line three," he informs.

"Connect us."

An operative pushes a button and the mayor appears on screen. "I can't keep my people back much longer, Mr and Miss Saki. It's mayhem over at your place."

"We will sort out my own affairs, but we need more time," they smile a little.

"We are counting on you, Mr. Mayor. There will be an extra deposit in your Swiss account."

"Oh, well, take as much time as you need. I'll think of something," he's calmed down and he hangs up. Karai and Jared narrow their eyes.

* * *

The turtles and Amy finally arrive at Foot headquarters, only to find the front entrance, as well as several Foot ninjas, obliterated. "Whoa, this looks worse than _your_ room, Mikey," Raph comments.

"Karai and Jared's forces have been crushed. Time's running out. Let's move," they run inside. Meanwhile, Tengu Shredder and his mystics crash into the top floor.

"Karai! Jared! It is time to face the one, true Shredder!" They enter, but they're suddenly confronted by the four Foot Elite guards. Fire Mystic growls and they advance, growing impatient, but Shredder stops them. "Hold back. Today's pleasures are mine." He takes their weapons and uses them against the Elite as projectiles, defeating them. "Surrender and I may spare _some_ of your pathetic lives." He advances even further into the building, but is suddenly attacked from above.

He breaks free, but is attacked again by the Foot Tech ninjas. They're using some form of mystical weaponry. "Parlor tricks, but it won't be nearly enough to stop me!" They turn visible.

"Commence. Contain that all etta plasma generators at max power." While they do manage to slow the Shredder down by binding him in an ectoplasmic prison, the Shredder breaks free from the ecoplasma. "Enough!" He uses his magic to deal the finishing blow against the robotic ninjas. They fall down from the roof, defeated.

"Show yourselves, Karai and Jared, _now_!"

Karai and Jared are still watching, turning to an operative. "Get us Dr. Chaplin."

"Status report, Doctor."

In his lab, Dr. Chaplin's hair seems to have darkened and he has also grown a small beard. "I'm just making some last-minute calibrations on the weaponry, mistress and master."

"Chaplin, we have had months to prepare. You should be finished!" Karai argues.

"This is delicate work. Nobody's ever tried this kind of magic tech before. It's taking some time."

"Time is one thing we do not have. Ready your men and get here," Jared orders as Karai puts on her Shredder helmet. "The fight is upon us."

"Will you hide forever, Karai and Jared?"

They emerge from behind the Foot tapestry. "We hide from no one, relic! Your time passed long ago."

"Go crawl back into the grave where you belong!" Jared spits.

"With every word, you call upon yourselves an ever more terrible fate!" He declares.

"Our fate will not be determined by you."

"Karai, Jared, wait!" Leo and the others run in. "Don't fight him, run!"

"Dispose of those creatures. Save the girl. She will be of use to me," they float towards the five. "I have business with the imposters." He starts to glow green and the two charge at him. He aims his magic.

The mystics advance on the turtles and Amy.

"Tell me again why saving Karai and Jared is such a good idea?" Raph retorts.

"To be honest, Raph, I'm not so sure that it is anymore," Leo answers.

"Now acolytes, join your beloved Tribunal in the afterlife!"


	112. New World Order Part 2

**Angel: I'm back! Classes for me start on Monday August 21st...kill me XD**

 **Amy's POV**

 _The turtles and I prepare to face off the heralds. Well, here we are. The Shredder's heralds bearing down on us. And their master waiting in the wings. Looking back, I think the Tribunal trained us to prepare for the very worst. But I'm not_ _sure even they could've anticipated this. Tengu_ _Shredder is resurrected. The original Shredder has risen from the dead. The greatest evil to ever walk the Earth walks it again. He and Mystics blasted their way into Foot headquarters. Shredder destroys the front door with his magic._

 _And his newest victims are destined to be Karai, Jared, and Mark. But they think they actually have a chance against him. Using some sort of weapons technology, based on magic and mysticism, that they_ _and their_ _people have been working on. As for Mark? If they do know where he is, they're not giving us_ _his location. If they don't? Well. But with the ease that the Shredder infiltrated their stronghold, it's clear they don't have a prayer. He's going to wipe them out._

 _"Don't fight him, run!" Leo warns._

 _And after that, we're next. The heralds charge towards us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The fire department and police are outside Foot headquarters, dealing with the damage.

"You degraded ghost," Karai spits.

"Did you not think we would be prepared for your arrival? We've developed weaponry that will destroy you," Jared claims.

"Is that so?" His body starts to glow green.

"Let us demonstrate," they charge towards Tengu Shredder, who aims his magic at him. They deflect it with their weapons. The turtles and Amy face off with the heralds. Mikey leaps up, spinning around his weapon.

"Inazuma! Hya!" He hits the Wind Mystic. Raph spins his sickles, aiming magic at the Water and Fire Mystic. The Earth Mystic covers them in dirt, hardening it, cutting off a chance to escape for them.

"You shall not interfere," he says.

"The usurpers will pay for their irreverence!" Metal Mystic declares.

"You have defiled my name long enough," he uses his magic to pick them up and slam them into a support beam, which knocks off Karai's helmet.

"Karai! Jared!" Leo calls out.

"Weep not for them. After all, you are the ones who seal on their fate," Metal Mystic explains.

"What the shell are you talking about?" Leo demands as he tries to get free.

"Have you not realized?" Metal Mystic questions.

"We could never have freed the Shredder," Water Mystic starts.

"For it was you that freed us," They turn back into their former selves, laughing.

"The Mystic Ninjas! No!" Leo realizes.

"When you took that crystal from Karai and Jared, on behalf of Agent Bishop, you set us free," Earth Mystic reveals.

"No, nooo!" Leo shouts.

"Yes, you set a chain of events in motion," they turn back into their true forms, "That led to our master's rebirth."

"You're wrong!" Amy yells in anger and she focuses her power. There's a flash and when it stops, the dirt is frozen and she jumps out of the ice. "We're stopping it here!" She pulls out her tessen, aiming a blast of magic with them. It hits the Earth Mystic and he falls to the ground. Amy waves her hand to set the others free and Wind Mystic attacks them, knocking them back. They back up, determined to stop them.

"On your feet, children. I am not done with you yet," Tengu Shredder demands and the two get up, turning to their wrist communicators.

"Chaplin. Where are you, Chaplin?!" Jared exclaims.

"We need you here, now!"

"We're almost ready, Mistress Karai and Master Jared. I'll be there, promise," he informs.

"Calling for help? Pathetic," he attacks them.

"It is _you,_ mythic, who is the pathetic one!" Karai retorts and they flip away from a punch.

"Don't you dare insult my friends!"

They look to see Mark approaching and they gasp.

"Ah, our missing guest...but I beg to differ!" He picks them up and throws the two to another support beam. "Wretched imposters. You are nothing! Spineless weaklings!" They growl at him and when he's about to move in for the kill, they throw a capsule of mysterious blue liquid at him, stunning him for a short period of time. They get back up on their feet and take the advantage in the fight by slashing Tengu Shredder with their swords. "What is this weapon?" They knock him against a wall. "No, don't, please! Show me mercy!"

But they show none by stabbing him in his armored chest with their swords and he kneels on the ground. "You are finished," Karai declares.

"Good riddance, demon," Jared finishes and his helmet falls off. His head lifts up to reveal the face of Oruko Saki. They gasp at his appearance.

"Father?"

"My children," he says, smiling.

"Father, we..." His face turns back to normal as it was just a tactic. "Mortals are such fun to toy with," he pulls the sword out of his armored chest, revealing that no damage was done there. "It is almost a shame I have to destroy you three," he uses his magic to transform the swords into demon serpents. They gasp in shock and the serpents begin to attack them. They jump out of the way and Shredder puts his helmet back on, laughing evilly. They back away as the serpents' inch closer.

As they go in for the kill, the others look to see their predicament. "Guys, we've got to help Mark, Karai, and Jared!" Leo shouts. Mikey focuses his chi and uses his super speed to save them. He's holding Karai bridal style.

"Um, awkward," he comments and Jared growls, pushing Mikey off Karai. "Guess that means, no thank you?" He rubs his head. Wind Mystic attacks him and he's blown back to the other side of the room, crashing into the others.

"You were warned not to interfere," Fire Mystic traps them into a circle of fire.

"It will not happen again," Water Mystic creates a wall of ice, blocking the turtles and Amy from assisting the two in any way. They run up to the ice.

"Alone at last," the snakes inch closer to the two. "Just the five of us." They gasp and continue to avoid the snakes' attacks. Shredder laughs evilly at this.

The turtles and Amy have their chis on, the brunette spinning her tessen in her hands. "Fight fire with its opponent, I say!" She freezes the circle and makes the ice disappear. Leo fires a blast with his sword, knocking Fire Mystic back. Wind Mystic fires a tornado, but Donnie focuses and spins around in the air.

"Cleaving wind!" He returns a wind blast of his own, making the Mystic hit the ceiling and the floor.

"Heads up," Raph warns Leo and Amy.

"Here come the other two!" Earth and Metal Mystic jump down, running towards them.

"I got 'em," Raph offers and spins his sickles before slamming the ground, knocking the two off their feet. Karai and Jared jump up to the ceiling, using the bars to travel as they avoid the snakes. They jump to the ground, flipping from another attack. They back away and the Shredder kicks them very hard. While they're stunned, the serpents wrap themselves around the two.

"Tell me, Karai, Mark, and Jared, will it be the claws or the fangs?" Tengu Shredder sadistically asks. They cringe and when he strikes, they manage to duck down, causing the Shredder to kill his own snakes with a slash to the throats, decapitating them. "What?!" Their corpses turn into broken swords. The two attempts to attack the Shredder, but he uses his magic to hold them in place. "If you refuse to stay still, then I'll just have to force you!" He slams them against the wall.

"Release us, demon!" Karai demands.

"Such course young mortals. I wonder if someone more well-mannered works with those rough exteriors," he strips them of their armor. "There. Perhaps I should let you live after all. You both would make fine slaves."

The ice wall is melted and he turns to see the five jumping through the hole. "Let them go!" Leo tells him. He floats down to them, leaving Karai, Mark, and Jared trapped on the wall.

"Ah, the little Kappa and princess, serving your ladyship and masters to the very end. How noble."

"The only thing we're serving is your cronies on a plate!" Raph gestures to the defeated mystics. "Well done."

He simply utters a laugh. "Fools! Those are the lowest of my minions," he uses his magic to float to the ceiling, not noticing that Karai, Mark, and Jared have broken free. "I have had centuries to amass my army both from this world and the next!" As the floor starts to be engulfed in a green bubble, Karai, Mark, and Jared join the five. There's a flash, the top floor destroyed. Gravestones emerge from the floor. Tengu Shredder floats out of the smoke. "Now, fallen Foot soldiers, and archfiends of the ancient past, rise and serve your master once again!" He uses his magic on the gravestones and many monstrous creatures plus demons begin to burst out of the ground. They gasp and Shredder floats above his minions.

"Let the entertainment begin." He laughs as the creatures begin to surround the eight.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey asks, "Next time I wanna go see a monster movie, remind me I _hate_ monsters!"

"We must work together to slay these monstrosities," Karai says, putting aside their hatred.

"Oh _now_ you two are all buddy-buddy, huh?" Raph retorts.

"For the time being," Jared corrects.

"Just so you know, I'm not a fan of this alliance. We're only agreeing so we can defeat them," Amy growls, since she knew better. _They just wanna_ _help so they can save their own butts._

"Well then, let's get to work," Leo replies and their chis appear, charging forward. At first, they do well against the creatures.

"Hey, maybe we have a shot at this!" Mikey calls out. Shredder laughs and revives his minions, thus bringing them back to their undead forms.

"You were saying?" Amy asks and Mikey gets punched.

"Or maybe," he gulps, "Not." They're on the brink of defeat when something blasts the two monsters and they disintegrate. "Huh?!" He turns around to see Chaplin and a few Foot ninjas arriving, using ectoplasmic blasters.

"Mistress Karai, Master Jared, I'm here. Sorry I took so long, but I had to recalibrate the ectoplasmic ionic pulse modulator and-"

"Never mind all that!" Karai turns to kick a demon. "Just do your job!" Jared punches one while Mark lights one on fire.

"Weapons armed. Ectoplasmic parameter sets. Prepare to fire!"

"What is this feeble little monkey chattering about?" Tengu Shredder questions.

"I'm talking about giving you a taste of what science can do when applied to magic," Chaplin answers.

"Impudent cub. Prepare to be torn limb from limb!" Tengu Shredder declares, sending even more minions to attack, but the blasters prove to be effective, as the weapons cause the minions to disintegrate. Which also means that they're unable to be revived by the Tengu Shredder. One ninja throws a bomb and they disintegrate. Karai and Jared step up to Chaplin.

"Weapons."

"It was just a matter of creating a special chemical elixir that could polarize the arcanian flux of-" Karai runs away, not paying attention at all. "Can I tell you the rest over dinner?" Jared pats his shoulder.

"If you keep talking like that, you'll never get her attention, dude," he follows Karai. They make their way toward the Shredder, eliminating any creatures in their path.

"Do you honestly believe you can mimic true magic with your toys?!" He retorts, despite the weapons being able to put down his minions for good. He again uses his magic to create a sword of his own. The two grit their teeth, battling him. Their ectoplasmic swords prove to actually work against the Shredder, damaging him when he's slashed in the chest by them. He growls and destroys their weapons by slashing them in half with his sword. They back away, only to be grabbed by his minions.

"Never forget our time together," he prepares to deal the finishing blow.

"No! Don't you touch her!" Chaplin blasts his weapon.

"What?" He's blasted in the abdomen, creating a massive and gaping hole in his armor. Karai and Jared struggle to get free, the Shredder laughing. He places a hand on his abdomen, using his magic to heal his wound. "You _care_ for her. Ah, star-crossed lovers. Too bad it will end so tragically." He laughs and slashes the three in the head with his sword. While not dead, they're grievously injured and fall unconscious after taking the damage.

"KARAI!" Chaplin yells. The Shredder laughs, raising his sword in the air. He knocks all of the ninjas and Chaplin back, summoning more minions. They grab the Foot ninjas and doctor.

"The Shredder took out Karai, Mark, and Jared!" Raph calls out as they continue fighting.

"And all their magic-based weapon technology," Leo finishes.

"Aw man, we're all alone and here comes big, dark, and scary! There's no way we stand a chance now!" Mikey exclaims as Shredder floats over them.

"You know, Mikey, I'm not sure we ever did," Donnie comments nervously. He looms above them as they're surrounded by monsters.

"Yo, what happened to our plan? Get Karai and Jared and get out," Raph reminds.

"That's what we're doing, it just got a little...complicated is all," Donnie admits.

"Come on," Leo's chi appears, "Let's do this!" Their chis appear and Leo fires a blast at Tengu Shredder. "Fend for yourself!" The others join him, catching the Shredder off guard.

"Poor pathetic little nothings!" He still manages to block the blasts with his magic, knocking them back. They stand back up, Amy clenching her fists.

"OKAY, THAT'S FREAKING IT! I'm getting really tired with this!" She growls, to their shock. She turns to the others. "We can do this, guys. The Ninja Tribunal taught us to fight him, so darn it, we're gonna use what they taught us! It isn't about how much power you command, it's about the strength you have inside! We gotta focus! For I believe in each and every one of you! And I believe in US!" Her chi appears and they smile.

"Ames is right." Leo's chi glows.

"Remember our training," Donnie's appears next.

"Well I didn't read all them books for nothing, I guess," Raph clenches his fist, his chi manifesting.

"I didn't even read any of those books," Mikey admits and they turn to him.

"It's okay, Mikey, just focus," Leo places his hands on his shoulders. "Remember what Ames said, she believes in us."

He smiles, "Got it, bro. Focus," he does so and his chi appears.

"Farewell, cretins!" He fires his magic at them, but they create a mystical shield that protects them from the attack. "What? What trickery is this?" The magical shield engulfs them in a yellow light.

"Leo, what's going on? I'm feeling real weird here," Raph comments.

"Just keep focusing. Just like Kon told us." They bring their hands together, Amy's hair flying everywhere.

 _"Quiet your mind, to unleash your spirit."_

They're lifted up in the air. "W-What's happening?!" Mikey questions as they fly up to a vortex.

"Don't ask, just keep doing it!" Raph shouts and they scream in surprise as yellow light wraps around them. There's a flash of light.

 _"For in the highest plane, it will manifest into a dragon."_

When the light stops, it reveals that it turned the five into _dragons_! The turtles keep their color scheme, but Amy has been turned into a white dragon, and she's the biggest out of the five. "Dragons?! Impossible! I will not be defeated again!" He aims their magic at them, but they return blasts of their own with their breath, defeating all of the minions.

Outside Foot headquarters, hundreds of people are surrounding the building, wondering what is going on up there. "Nothing to see here. Come on, move. There's nothing to see," a police officer tells everyone, but that changes when there's an explosion at the roof. He sees the shadows of the five dragons flying above the building. "Whoa," he turns on his radio, "Dispatch, you gotta see this."

The mystics have finally gotten up. "No, this is not possible!" Earth Mystic exclaims. "Dragons."

"Five of them?" Five Mystic asks.

"There is no reason to fear these tiny manifestations," Shredder denies and Amy flies above the others, joining them as they blast the Shredder and the Mystics with their fire breaths. They send the demons falling through dozens of floors. The four dragons land at the hole, turning back into the turtles. Amy turns back as well and opens her wings, flying down. Mikey rubs his head as Amy lands next to Leo.

"That...was...awesome!" He cheers.

"What just happened?" Donnie questions.

"I don't know, but I liked it," Raph comments.

"I can't believe it...we turned into dragons!" Amy exclaims, bouncing up and down a little. Leo chuckles at her enthusiasm and hears a groan, turning to Karai, Mark, and Jared.

"Come on, let's grab them and go. It's not too late to save them," he picks up Karai bridal style, Raph and Amy picking up Jared. Donnie helps Mark.

"Think our ride knows where to find us?" Mikey asks.

"Well, we have a big enough signal flare," Raph gestures to the sky and Donnie calls someone on his Shell Cell.

"April? Ready for pickup."

* * *

The Turtle Copter arrives, being flown by April. She lands near the hole. At the rubble down the hole, the Shredder and heralds rise, returning to the top floor. They land, but the copter has already left with the seven.

"They have escaped, with Karai, Mark, and Jared," Wind Mystic clenches his fists.

"I am _finished_ with Karai, Mark, and Jared. I have grander plans than them. This world is very different from the one I once knew, but I will not change to suit it. It will change to suit _me._ Soon, the glory days of my feudal empire will be restored. Soon, this city shall be my citadel and I shall change all the world into a dark chaos!" He laughs evilly.

* * *

Back in the copter, they look over Karai and Jared, wondering what will become of them. Casey, Splinter, and Ancient One look outside, a storm brewing.

"Looks like a storm's coming," Casey places his hands on the glass. Melina shivers and Donnie hugs her. She smiles and hugs him back.

"No, it is already here," Splinter corrects. Leo glances at Amy and takes her hand.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Before she can answer, he drags her away a little, giving them privacy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she nods in confusion.

"Are you sure?" He presses a little and she sighs.

"This day has been crazy, that's all," she mutters, running a hand through her hair. Leo suddenly smiles.

"Ames...what you said...it really inspired me. Thank you," he whispers and she nods with a smile.

"You're welcome..." She murmurs, rubbing her neck.

"...Ames, are you...mad at Karai? Because you know I don't like her that way," he starts.

"It's not about you this time, Leo," she admits. "She and her little accomplice have been trying to destroy us for a while...and we had to save them?" She frowns. "You know that. I know that. I'll get over it, but I will never – _**ever—**_ forgive them for trying to kill us. But...I can't let the Shredder target innocent people...well, people, anyway."

He hugs her and she hugs him back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't you who gave the order," she tells him. "But I'm not mad. At least, for now."

"Ames...be careful from now on, okay? You're the most important thing in my life and I don't wanna lose you," he narrows his eyes. She blushes and nods.

"I don't wanna lose you either. I promise I'll be careful," she whispers.

"Good...because it's not over."


	113. Fathers and Sons

**Angel: Here's the episode you guys have been waiting for! I was really excited to do this one :) And I'm trying to find the new episode from yesterday along with the script. Nothing yet, but when I find them, I'll post for Tales of TMNT as soon as possible.**

 **Young Mikey's POV**

 _My_ _bros, our_ _new little friend, and I sleep on our beds. Except me, I'm looking around in fear. My brothers are always making fun of me because I'm still scared of the dark. I look at my_ _brothers as I clutch my_ _blanket and then I look at our_ _new friend, who's asleep too. I can't_ _help it. Sometimes I think I see real spooky stuff at night, like the boogeyman, more monsters, or scary skeleton face ghost men! I shake as the monster comes through the wall!_

 _But I'm pretty sure that tonight...I scream, waking the others up. My brothers are just as scared as me! We huddle around our new friend, scared. And whatever that winged floating nasty thing is, it is SO not helping my_ _fear of the dark! He inches towards us._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Thunder strikes as they're sitting around in April's apartment. Donnie and April are looking over Karai and Jared, who are unconscious. Mark had disappeared...again. "Shredder really beat the shell out of Karai and Jared. I...I don't know if they'll make it," Donnie says.

Ancient One sighs. "All we can do is wait and prepare for the battle to come."

"Masters, we don't stand a chance against this mystic Shredder," Leo walks over and bends down to them. "You should have seen him. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Leo," Amy tells him from the chair.

"My son, Amelia is right. You five have faced impossible odds in the past. And like David facing Goliath, who overcame the challenge. Ancient One, do you remember when I brought my sons to your home in Japan? Years and years ago?"

Ancient One chuckles. "How could I forget? They were such a pain. But that little girl, more or less."

Mikey freezes and turns to them. "Years and years ago?"

"What are you talking about, sensei?" Donnie asks.

"Long ago, just after my beloved Yoshi's passing away..."

 _"I took you all on a journey to Japan." A couple were arguing with the ship's captain, since the trip was for their honeymoon, neither of them noticing their baby girl walking away. She saw a box and her eyes sparkled as she crawled in it, surrounded by hay. She buried herself further in it and two men picked up the box, carrying it into the ship, neither of them noticing the little girl inside. They carried it inside._

 _Leo and Donnie played in the hay, Raph_ _and Mikey fighting over a crayon. Raph_ _managed to take it, laughing. He cracked it in half and Mikey started to cry. Donnie was making snow angels in the hay, Leo popping out of it happily._

 _"Shh," Splinter shushed them and lowered his hand, signaling them to hide. They did so as a guard walked past them, seeing nothing. "You see, through great difficulty I had procured Master Yoshi's ashes. And I was determined to honor his wish, that he be buried in the land of his birth and near the home of his sensei and adoptive father, the Ancient One. But never had I expected us to have a stowaway."_

 _"Hey, something's touching my_ _foot," Leo whispered and Donnie looked around._

 _"It's not me."_

 _"Not me," Raph_ _murmured._

 _"Not me," Mikey called out. Leo dived in and when he came out, he was holding the same baby girl who was in that box. She sucked on her pacifier._

 _"Hey, who left this here?" He asked and Splinter walked up to her. The girl had a pink dress and diaper, with brown hair. She cooed, touching his nose. He held her finger and she giggled. "We found an infant child in our_ _hiding place, but there was no way to find her caretakers. So_ _we took the little one with us for the time being. It took all of my skills as a ninja to keep us from detection. But we made it."_

 _Ancient One was folding clothes into a basket. When he moved one, he saw Splinter, the turtles, and the little girl. He screamed and Splinter bowed. "Ancient One, it is a great honor to-"_

 _"Bah! Be gone, Nezumi. I have no time today for a rat monster's mischief!" He dismissed._

 _"Wise one, please. I know I must look strange. I am Splinter," Splinter explained and Ancient One froze._

 _"Splinter?" He turned to see only two of the children as Leo held the girl's hand. She sucked her thumb. "Splinter? You are the rat Yoshi and Tang Shen kept as a pet? How?"_

 _"It is a long and strange tale. I have gone through...changes since Master Yoshi...since he..." Splinter looked down solemnly, the other turtles chasing each other._

 _"Since Yoshi what?" Ancient One asked. "How is my_ _Yoshi?"_

 _"I am sorry. He has been slain. His life was taken by the Shredder."_

 _"NO! This cannot be!" He kneeled down, clutching the grass underneath his fingers. "NOOO! This tragedy would not be if Yoshi had heeded my wishes, stayed in Japan, and joined the Ninja Tribunal."_

 _"As I remember, the Ninja Tribunal is to blame. They were asked to fight the Utrom_ _Shredder and did nothing. Perhaps Yoshi would be alive today if the Tribunal had not been so dismissive," Splinter replied. Raph_ _tapped Leo on the shoulder._

 _"Tag, you're it!" Leo put the girl on his shoulders and she cooed happily as he ran after his brothers. They laughed and Raph_ _turned to Leo._

 _"Leo, let her play too!"_

 _"But what if she fell?" He asked, "I don't want her to get hurt."_

 _"Aw come on, how's she gonna_ _have fun if you don't let her play?"_

 _"Alright..." Leo placed her down gently on the ground and tapped her nose. "You're it!"_

 _She babbled, holding out her hands as she lagged behind the others, but she looked happy. "Can't catch us!" Raph_ _stopped, however, when he saw a boned hand around the corner._

 _"Guys, timeout!" He said and the girl managed to catch up to them. Leo stopped her and picked her up. "Look, there's a man in the bushes over there."_

 _"What do you think he's doing?" Mikey questioned._

 _"Maybe he's lost or something," Donnie answered._

 _"Hey mister!" Raph_ _called out, but he did nothing. Raph_ _tilted his head and suddenly, a bone demon popped out. They screamed and the girl started to cry. They ran away to Splinter, the girl still crying._

 _"Come quick!"_

 _"He's a skeleton!"_

 _"Quiet, please. One at a time. You are scaring our new friend," he told them._

 _"Master Splinter, there's a scary man_ _in that bush!" Leo pointed to where they saw him. He placed down the urn that had Yoshi's ashes and walked over to the bush, pushing the leaves aside. However, he saw nothing out of the ordinary._

 _"I see nothing here," he shrugged._

 _"But he was right there!" Mikey insisted and Splinter kneeled down to them, taking the crying girl._

 _"I am sorry," they hugged him as Splinter calmed down the girl. "They have had a long journey, especially the little one. We found her in the ship all alone and we have yet to find her family." Ancient One looked towards the urn._

 _"As have you. I truly appreciate your having come all this way on my behalf. Splinter-san, we both loved Yoshi very much. Let us pay our last respects and lay him to rest next to the woman he loved," the bone demon looked at them from the tree. Ancient One held a flower over the girl and she giggled, reaching her arms out to it. He dropped it in her hands and she played with it._

 _Later, they paid their respects as Yoshi was in his grave next to Tang Shen._

* * *

 _That night, the five were asleep, a blanket laid over the girl so she didn't get cold. Mikey was still up though, thinking about the monster they saw earlier. Suddenly, there was a light at the wall, Mikey sitting up in fear. The others got up as they saw it as well. The monster from earlier manifested into the room. They surrounded their friend, hugging each other in fear. The girl saw_ _him and whimpered in fear._

 _"Silence, kame and little one," he told them. "If you scream, I will eat your souls." They looked to each other, tears in their_ _eyes. They burst out the door, screaming in fear as the girl started crying again. Splinter was meditating as he heard them, turning to his sons running down the stairs._

 _"Children," he hugged them as they cried, "It is alright. Shhh. Alright, little ones, it is alright now." Ancient One walked up to him. "My apologies, Ancient One. They are not used to sleeping alone just yet. Come along, children," they walked up the stairs, Splinter holding the little girl as she's calmed down. "I will stay with you." He followed them up the stairs._

 _"Heh! Kids," Ancient One rubbed his head in amusement, going back to his room._

* * *

 _The next morning, they were parting their ways. Ancient One was heading to the Ninja Tribunal's monastery._

 _"Bye Ancient One!" Leo told him._

 _"Don't forget to write!" Mikey called out._

 _"What are you talkin' about? You can't even read yet," Raph_ _retorted._

 _"Oh yeah."_

 _"Well, my friends, I suppose that this is it," Splinter and Ancient One bowed to each other. "Safe journeys, Splinter-san."_

 _"Until we meet again, Ancient One," he said and the little girl ran up to Ancient One, hugging him as best as she could._

 _"Ah, I see you are walking better, little one," he petted her on the head and she giggled. "Now if only you could speak."_

 _"My_ _sons and I have tried, but she is still at a young age," Splinter chuckled and picked her up. She waved at Ancient One with her small hand and he waved back. They parted ways and Donnie looked back, gasping._

 _"Guys, look!" They turned around. "There it is again!"_

 _The demon was following Ancient One. "Mr. Ghost!" Raph_ _exclaimed._

 _"Following the Ancient One!"_

 _"What are you going on about?" Splinter asked, as he saw nothing._

 _"Master Splinter, we see a ghost. We really do!" Leo insisted._

 _"He's like, right there!" Raph_ _shouted._

 _"Master Splinter, can't you see him? He's right there!" Mikey explained._

 _"I see nothing, my sons." He looked down at the girl. "And what of you, little one? Do you see a ghost?" She nodded in fear and he handed her to Leo. He sniffed the air. "But there is a dark scent in the air. Come, let us see that no harm befalls the Ancient One." They started to follow him. Leo held the girl up in the air._

 _"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the mean ghost, I promise," he threw her up in the air and she laughed as he caught her._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the demon was still following the Ancient One, all the way to the monastery. Ancient One brought his hands together and unfolded them, the doors opening. He walked inside the courtyard and entered another building, the lap of the gods. The demon kneeled down on the floor, creating a red light with his hands. "Dark masters," The Mystics appeared! "The Ancient One has finally led me to the Ninja Tribunal monastery."_

 _"Excellent," Fire Mystic said, "The amulet we have granted you will cloak your presence there." The demon was wearing a glowing red amulet._

 _"You will remain invisible to all who encounter you," Water Mystic finished._

 _"Masters, the four kame children and the infant child resisted the amulet's spell. They were able to see me. Whatever-" Wind Mystic blew wind at him._

 _"You need not concern yourself children. They are powerless."_

 _"Find the Pool of Sorrow waters with the amulet's energy," Water_ _Mystic ordered._

 _"Beneath_ _that lie the Master's gauntlet, helmet, and sarcophagus," Earth Mystic continued._

 _"Use them to fulfill your only purpose for existence: resurrect the one, true Shredder!" Metal Mystic reminded._

 _"Yes, raise our_ _master from his long sleep so that he may once again rule in limitless power over all the world!" Wind Mystic finished._

 _The Ancient One was talking to the Tribunal in their_ _dark-lighted monastery. He took off his hat. "We did not send for you," Chikara said, "Why are you here, young one?"_

 _"My_ _masters, I bring grievous news," he started, "My_ _adopted son, Hamato_ _Yoshi, has been slain, by the alien bug falsely bearing the metal of the Shredder."_

 _"We know," Kon_ _revealed._

 _"You...know?" He asked in confusion._

 _"It is as it must be," Juto_ _said._

 _"If I may, masters-"_

 _"Do you question our judgement?" Chikara pressed._

 _"Ahh...no," he replied. "Never."_

 _"All is as it must be," Juto_ _told him._

 _"If there is nothing in consequence you wish to share, leave us. We have no need of you," Chikara remarked and he bowed his head, leaving slowly. He turned to look at them before exiting. But when he got to the door, the turtles and little girl fell in front of him. He gasped and the five smiled sheepishly._

 _"What are you doing here?" He questioned._

 _"The children have seen a phantom stalking you, the same ghost they encountered at your home. We followed to see that you came to no harm," Splinter explained and Raph_ _gasped as he saw the ghost in the courtyard. He had his amulet out._

 _"There it goes now!" Raph_ _shouted. Splinter turned around, but he still didn't see the demon, since he was wearing the amulet that made him invisible._

 _"I see nothing," Ancient One commented._

 _"Nor do I," Splinter added, "but there is a presence in the air. Something is not right."_

 _"He's headed for that house over there!" Raph_ _pointed ahead._

 _"The Pool of Sorrow!" Ancient One realized, "The artifacts! Curse me for donkey's bottom!" The little girl giggled at his last words._

 _"What?" Splinter asked, confused._

 _"Come, we must make haste!" He put his hat on, walking towards the Pool of Sorrow. "Hurry!"_

 _The demon entered the Pool of Sorrow, holding his amulet. It glowed and hit the pool, opening it up to reveal a hidden passageway. He walked down the steps, the artifacts in the middle of the room. "Ah, the artifacts! At long last, I can fulfill my mission and resurrect the Shredder!" He walked towards the gauntlet._

 _"There he is!" Leo exclaimed and he turned to see the seven._

 _"He's right by the sharp glove!" Donnie informed._

 _"The Gauntlet? I still see nothing!" Ancient One replied in confusion._

 _"But his bony butt is right there!" Raph_ _insisted, the five whimpering in fear._

 _"You will pay for your interference, little kame and young one!" He turned into a bone dragon with three heads instead of one. They whimpered as he roared._

 _"Look out!" Mikey exclaimed._

 _"But we see nothing, my_ _children!" Splinter said as they looked at the ceiling crumbling. The demon hit his leg and levitated him away._

 _"Sensei!"_

 _"Master Splinter, no!" Donnie yelled. Ancient One was hit too and dragged away. The two yelled in pain as the demon held them. "He's got them both!"_

 _"I warned you, meddlesome brats. Watch as your masters perish!" He laughed evilly and they started to cry._

 _"Master!"_

 _"No!"_

 _He laughed as the five are all alone. They gasped. "Their suffering will be great!" He threw them to the ground. "But I promise, your souls will be worth!"_

 _Leo looked around before he saw a rock. He picked it up and threw it at his head. "You DARE!" The others followed._

 _"Cut it out!" Donnie yelled._

 _"Leave them alone!" Leo screamed._

 _"Get away!" Mikey shouted._

 _"Get off of them, you bone-headed freak!"_

 _"Here," Leo bended down and handed the girl a rock. "You can help too!" She fumed as she threw one too, and she actually got his head._

 _He laughed as they do no damage to him...until Donnie managed to lift a heavy rock that the girl pushed to him at his amulet. It started to crack. "What?!" Splinter and Ancient One narrowed their_ _eyes as he turned visible to them._

 _"Well lookie_ _what I see," he turned to the turtles. "Hey, nice shot little kame." Donnie rubbed his head bashfully._

 _"It wasn't just me. She helped too," Donnie rubbed the girl on the head and she cooed. Ancient One stepped up to the demon._

 _"Now that the playing field has been leveled, phantom, let us see just how scary you really are," he cracked his knuckles. He leaped in the air and kicked the demon. Splinter joined, cutting off the wing with his stick. He blocked one of the heads and threw it off. He smashed the head to bits. Ancient One jumped away, flipping until he jumped on the head. The turtles cheered, the girl clapping her hands. He turned back into his former self._

 _"Ancient One, look," Splinter pointed out._

 _"His magic is failing. Let's end this," Ancient One jumped and grabbed his arm, pulling it. Splinter followed as they held him back._

 _"You are finished, demon!" They ripped off his arms and Ancient One kicked him to the sarcophagus. The turtles cheered again and he turned to see the two. They kicked him and he crashed to the ground. His skull cracked a little as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, defeated. The turtles cheered once more, Leo doing a handstand. Splinter stepped out of the smoke and they ran up to him. Raph_ _kicked a rock at the head comically._

 _"You destoryed_ _'im!"_

 _"You're the best!"_

 _"Way to go, dad!"_

 _"Sweet shell kicking action!"_

 _The girl slammed her fists on the skull before falling backwards comically. They laughed at her and Leo picked her up. He walked her up to Splinter and she smiled, playing with his beard._

 _"Well done, young one," they looked to see the Ninja Tribunal entering. "You have crushed the bone demon," Chikara said._

 _"Only with the help of Splinter-san and his young turtle ninja," Ancient One gestured to the five and the girl whined. "And I can't forget this little one." He patted her on the head._

 _"We sensed the Foot Mystics would strike to retrieve the artifacts, but knew not when. Their cunning is boundless," Kon_ _explained._

 _"We owe you_ _thanks, rodent. You and your kame children. And the little one as well," Juto_ _finished._

 _"Masters, how is it that the children could see the demon, yet we could not?" Ancient One asked as he looked towards the five looking at the rocks._

 _"The amulet it wore blinded the wise and world weary. Only those pure of heart, children, were immune to its powers," Chikara said as the five kicked the demon, laughing._

 _"Still, not all children would resist its magic. These five are unique. You will have to watch them, for the future," Juto_ _warned, Raph_ _laughing at Mikey as he coughed up dust._

 _"However, at the present, their knowledge of this night is a danger to them and to us. Their_ _minds must be relieved of these memories," Kon's_ _eyes glowed._

 _"I suppose," Splinter agreed._

 _"But wait...that would mean...we'd forget our_ _friend," Donnie looked down at the little girl as she gathered rocks in a pile._

 _"Yes, it would seem so."_

 _"Aww," Mikey hugged her. "Stay awesome, friend."_

 _"Yeah, we had fun with ya," Raph_ _fist bumped her._

 _"Bye, friend," Donnie kneeled down, hugging her._

 _"And yet we don't even know your name," Leo looked down and saw a baby necklace. He saw her name on it. "Amelia...goodbye...Ames," he kissed her on the forehead and she giggled._

 _"Enough. Be purged," their_ _memories were wiped and they looked groggy. Juto_ _summoned a portal._

 _"My_ _burrow!" Splinter realized._

 _"Wait," Ancient One stepped up. "Splinter, before you go," he pulled out five masks. "I have something for your little ones and the infant."_

 _"Ninja masks," Splinter smiled. Ancient One put the masks on them, readjusting Leo's. He crossed his arms._

 _"Enough foolishness. Enter the portal," Chikara told them._

 _"But what of Amelia?" Splinter looked down at her as she put her fist in her mouth groggily. Juto_ _opened another portal, where her parents were still arguing. Splinter pushed her towards the portal._

 _"Goodbye, Amelia," he said and she looked back at him with her eyes half closed._

 _"Spwinta..." She murmured and he gasped._

 _"Spwinta!" She giggled before she went through the portal._

 _"Goodbye. Goodbye, Splinter-san and Amelia," the others went through the portal and then they're gone. "Take care of yourselves."_

 _Amy appeared next to her parents, but no time had passed at all._

 _"There you are, Amy," her mom picked her up. "Looks like we're not going to Japan after all, sweetheart."_

 _"Where'd she get_ _the mask?" Her dad tilted in confusion and her mom shrugged, retying the mask so it looked like a ribbon._

 _"I'll fix the eye holes and she can wear it as a ribbon instead."_

"Wow!" Donnie exclaims.

"To think we've been to Japan and met the Tribunal when we were just kids," Leo murmurs. "And I can't believe we met Ames again!"

Amy hugs her knees with a smile, "I can't believe it either. But I was barely three years old back then."

"Yes, my children. And even though you were very small, Amelia even smaller, you helped win a very big victory. And so did Amelia as she spoke for the very first time," Splinter chuckles and Amy rubs her neck sheepishly.

"And we'll do it again. We will find a way to defeat the Shredder, all of us!" Ancient One declares and Leo stands up.

"I hope you're right, masters. I hope you're right," Leo looks towards outside, thunder striking. Amy reaches up and takes his hand. Leo smiles down at her as he squeezes her hand gently.

"It's so clear now...it was you, just like last time," he whispers and she blushes, shrugging.

"I always wondered why Splinter was my first word," she giggles.

"You were like our little sister," Donnie grins, "And you still are."

Amy grins back.


	114. Past and Present

**Angel: Only 2 more episodes until Fast Forward!**

 **Tengu** **Shredder's POV**

 _After long, tortured years of enforced slumber, I have awoken to find this world, wanting. It is boisterous, filthy, and worst of all, a breeding ground for weakness. I look over the world in disgust. The_ _pathetic ruler of this place, the mayor, lives here. A silly little puppet of the rabble, he knows nothing of true power. But it is my pleasure to educate him. I burst through the ceiling and he screams in fear as I descend inside._

 _New York, as the natives call it, is better suited to fall into the ocean than to hold the throne of the Emperor. I laugh at the mayor as he tries to flee. I lift him up and throw him into the wall. However, it does hold a unique appeal. There is great power here. Power which I shall use to remake this world in my own image! My minions surround me. I shall change ALL! The Shredder dynasty begins anew – TODAY! I laugh as the world starts to change._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Thunder strikes loud and hard as April is tending to Karai and Jared. She hears a groan as she's putting on new bandages. "Father," her eyes open and they both shoot up. "No!"

"The Shredder is...I..." They look around.

"Where are we?" Jared asks and they recognize April.

"You! Are we your prisoners?!" Karai demands.

"No, more like my patient," April answers, "We weren't too sure if you both were gonna make it."

"You saved us?" Karai questions and holds her knee in pain. "Ahh. But why?"

"If it were up to me, I might not have," she starts to finish what she was doing. "But five guys I care for very, very much seem to think there's something about you that's worth saving. Well, most of them. But if you try anything, I'll slam you both so fast it'll curl your hair, sister."

They stay silent, hearing something at the door. Chaplin is suddenly pushed to the ground by Casey. "Yo April, I found this bozo sneaking around back trying to break in."

He smiles at Karai. "Oh mistress! Master! You're alright," he steps up to them, not noticing someone is watching from the window, growling. "We have to get out of here, out of this city. Maybe even off the planet," he helps them stand up. "The resurrected Shredder has made his move and there doesn't seem to be any way of stopping him," he looks out the window where dark energy is spreading. "Things are about to get very bad here." The energy starts to affect the city, turning it into Shredder's image.

Chaplin is suddenly kicked in the face. "Ow! What the-"

Mark flips into the room, glaring at Chaplin. "Get your hands off her!"

"Mark?" Karai and Jared ask in shock.

* * *

Down in the lair, the turtles, Amy, Ancient One, and Splinter are speaking. "My children, terrible nightmares have plagued me for some time now."

"Ooh, is it the one where you have a killer math test and you show up late and you're not wearing your shell?" Mikey suggests. Ancient One smacks him. "Ow!"

"Better to be silent and not a fool, then open your mouth and be you," he points to Mikey and Amy turns to Leo, her face horrified.

"I'm scarred now." His eyes widen and he pulls her head to his chest, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thank you for that...vivid image, Mikey," he retorts and he rubs his neck sheepishly.

"In the dream, it is always night. The coldest night I have ever felt," Splinter starts.

 _"The Shredder rides a deep horse through a twisted wood somewhere in Ancient Japan. We are his prey." The turtles, Amy, and Splinter run through the woods. "In the face of his might, we can only run." The turtles and Amy stop, seeing the Shredder coming towards them, laughing. He slays them with his trident. "I am helpless to stop him." Splinter looks at the four, dead. "As he slays each one of you, my sons. As he comes for me, somehow, Amelia rushes to help me."_

 _"Master Splinter!" Amy runs towards him, reaching out her hand. Splinter tries to reach her. "But she perished as well." A vine grabs her arm out of nowhere and she looks at it. She's grabbed by the other arm and she looks in fear._

 _"Amelia, no!" Splinter shouts._

 _"SENSEIIIIII!" She screams as she's lifted away._

 _"And then, my master Yoshi appears." Yoshi stands in front of Splinter in his Guardian clothing. "Master Yoshi?" Yoshi smiles at him. "But before he can act, the Shredder attacks and..."_

After a few seconds, Splinter opens his eyes. "I had hoped the dreams would stop...but instead, they are getting worse."

"...The dream's in Japan, right? Well, this is New York City, so it's all good, right?" Mikey comments. "Right?"

Instead of answering, Leo picks up his Shell Cell. "Hey April, everything okay?"

"No Leo, it's not. Better get over here right away," she informs.

* * *

Traveling in the Battle Shell, they start heading to April's, but..."What the shell is that?" Leo points to the dark energy surrounding a portion of New York, continuing to spread.

"It is the end of life as we know it," Splinter answers gravely. "The Shredder's dark magic is enveloping the city. Quickly, we must get to April's."

"Hit it, Donnie!" Leo orders and he does so.

"Anybody wanna tell me what's happening?" Raph asks.

"The Ninja Tribunal always said that the evil Shredder's army will transform this world," Ancient One explains, "Into a recession of his old, dark soul. A world full of demons can be undead. A world of chaos and pain," the demons start to rise from the ground, the people running away in fear. Donnie stops the Battle Shell in front of April's.

* * *

They're gathered around, though Mark reluctantly as he glances at Chaplin out of the corner of his eye. "So you see, the Shredder has begun the dreaded transformation of the city," Ancient One says.

"And it's a safe bet he won't stop until he's changed the entire planet!" Leo finishes.

"Not without additional energy. The Ancient One and I have meditated on this. We have felt massive fluctuations in the city's ley lines," Splinter tells them.

"Ley lines?" Mikey questions.

"Yes. You see, ley lines are hidden conduits of mystic energy that run throughout the planet. They are the essence of the Earth's very spirit," Splinter elaborates.

"An uncommon number of those lines converge in New York," Ancient One points to three dots on the computer. "Here, here, and here."

"The keystones!" Karai realizes.

"Chaplin, tell them what we discovered," Jared orders.

"When the mystic ninjas escaped Karai and Jared's control, we did a lot of research into their magic and what they'd been up to on the sly. We learned that for decades, the Shredder's mystics blackmailed city officials into installing three keystones around the ship. One at the Statue of Liberty, one at the United Nations building, and one at Manny's Meats in Northern Manhattan. Great chops!" Amy gives him a look and he clears his throat. "These keystones are magic amplifiers of solid elemental ectoplasm, but now seeing that the keystones are set on junctions of ley lines, whoever controlled them would have control over the mystic energies of the whole planet!" They all gasp.

"In our training with the Ninja Tribunal, we learned that energy is neither good nor evil. If the Shredder could make use of the keystones, then couldn't we?" Leo suggests.

"Hmm," Splinter strokes his beard, "If we were to access the keystones before the Shredder and focus our energy to them, perhaps we can reverse the spell and cripple Shredder in the process!"

"Whatever we're doing, we better start doing it! And fast!" Casey looks outside as the energy gets bigger.

"Oh man..." Lily mutters.

"Alright, we've got three procurement teams, one for each keystone. Now let's sound off to make sure we're all online," Leo drives the Shell Sled as Amy flies above him.

"Check," Raph rides the Shell Cycle, Mikey behind him. "Ann, Lily, Mikey, and I are on the way," Ann follows Raph on her motorcycle, Lily in the back.

"Don here with Splinter and Melina. Wish we could give you more data on what these keystones look like, but we just don't have any," Donnie explains as he drives the Turtle Taxi. "However, we do know this. When we find them, we've gotta blast 'em with everything we've got at the same time!"

Casey drives the Battle Shell, Jared, April, Mark, and Chaplin inside. "Roger that, Donatello. Chaplin, Mark, and I are online and ready to coordinate the timing from here."

Donnie arrives at the United Nations and they rush out the taxi. "We're at the UN, April. We'll let you know when we locate that keystone," they run inside. Leo drives the Shell Sled with Karai and Ancient One inside.

"We're almost at the Statue of Liberty, April. We'll call in once we've found the keystone," Leo reports.

"I am still unsure as to why I am here," Karai calls out and Amy clenches her fists. Leo looks up, noticing it.

"First and foremost, so that Ames and I can keep an eye on you. After what you've done to me, my girlfriend, and my family, I'm not exactly in a trusting mood. Secondly, I've had a dream about you. It made me think that Master Splinter was right when he says that all the Shredders' are connected on some level of energy," he presses the turbo button, speeding up. "I don't pretend to understand it, Karai, but if you can help us fight the demon Shredder, then you're _going_ to help us. We're going to need every advantage we can get!"

"Whether we like it or not," Amy glares down at Karai. "And if you try anything to hurt Leo, I'll throw you into the river. All the way to the _Hudson_ River."

* * *

The energy's source is coming from Shredder's new lair, which was the mayor's house. The mystics look outside. "Do you sense it as well, brothers?" Fire Mystic asks. "The reptiles, the girl, the old one, and the rat. And those wretched Karai and Jared. All approach the keystones. Shall we tell the master?"

"And suffer his wrath for disturbing him?" Metal Mystic retorts.

"Yes, we must deal with them ourselves," Earth Mystic confirms.

"Then, let us awaken the wardens."

* * *

Raph and Ann are almost there. "Okay, we're Uptown, we're almost at Manny's Meats." They turn the corner into the Manny's Meats alley. The four get off the bikes. "Yo April, we're coming up on the third keystone. Or at least where it's supposed to be." They sniff the air, covering their mouths in disgust.

"Ugh, I've heard of black magic. _This_ is blegh magic!" Mikey comments.

"Whoa, what a stench! More like Manny's Moldy Meats. I think I'm gonna go vegetarian," Raph says and Ann laughs.

"Sure you will. You know you love my ribs, Raphie." Raph blushes a little, looking away.

"But for people who've been in the sewers a few times, this place is worse," Lily murmurs.

"Well the Ancient One said when we got close enough, we'd feel it," Raph explains and their amulets glow. They look down in confusion. A triangle pillar glows symbols in front of him.

"Yeah, I think it's feeling us too. Heh, this was a piece of cake. This is gonna be sooooo easy!" Suddenly, smoke appears and water bursts before it reveals a mystic wind warden.

"You and your big mouth!" Raph shouts. They gasp as the warden turns to them.

* * *

The energy is increasing rapidly. Leo's team arrives at the Statue of Liberty. "Well, here we are. Now to find that keystone," he parks the Sled and Amy flies down in front of them before running to the monument. They don't see a keystone, though. "There's nothing here!" Leo says and they stop right next to the keystone. "At least, nothing out of the ordinary."

Leo and Amy gasp as their amulets glow, the keystone glowing like it did with Raph and Mikey.

"I think you spoke too soon, Leonardo," Ancient One replies. The ground starts to shake. "And I think we're about to have company as well." Something bursts out of the water: a fire mystic warden. The four gasp and his arm turns into fire, flinging it at them. They move out of the way, the warden punching the floor.

* * *

Donnie, Melina, and Splinter are still looking for the keystone. "That keystone should be around here someplace." They stop in front of the keystone and Donnie's amulet glows. "Whoa," he turns around as the keystone glows. "I'm guessing this is it. Now to harness its energy."

"Hurry, I sense-" a small explosion interrupts him. "Donatello, move!" Splinter pushes him out of the way of a flying car and it crashes into the window. Donnie gasps as he sees a water mystic warden.

"Um, sensei, any advice?" Donnie pulls out his Byakko.

"Yes, my son. Hit it! Very, very, hard."

* * *

Casey looks back at the energy from the side mirror, seeing that it's gotten bigger. "How are we doing on time, Chaplin?" April questions.

"If my calculations are correct, we have one minute and forty-two point five seconds until the Shredder's dark energy reaches the keystones," he explains and April sighs.

"That's not long. Guys. Guys, we've only got a minute and a half to do this. Is everyone in place?"

"Yeah, in place and about to be slammed by a wind warden!" Mikey is punched and he crashes into some trash. A banana peel lands on his head. "Eww, yuck!" He turns to the keystone. "Well, guess the good news is I'm back to where the keystone is. Ha!" The wind warden sees him and raises a fist.

"Get out of the way!" Raph pushes Mikey out of the way.

"Course, the bad news is we're gonna get crushed if we stand still long enough to start the whole magic energy thingy!" Mikey exclaims.

"That's nice, MOVE!" They move out of the way of a tornado and Mikey jumps up to a clothesline. He leaps in the air and flips to the rooftop.

* * *

Ancient One jumps away and the fire warden tries to punch them. They move out of the way from his punches, Leo carrying the Ancient One on his shoulders. Ancient One turns to the warden, thinking. He sees a furnace that acts as his chest. "The furnace! We have to get fast to the chest plate and extinguish it in a fire." He turns to Amy. "Or freeze it."

"Huh?!" Amy exclaims in surprise. He aims fire at them and Amy throws up her hands, creating a shield. She lifts them up in the air, avoiding fire blasts.

* * *

Donnie runs and jumps from a water blast as the warden slams the ground behind him. "Finishing move time! If I can just get a two-second breather!"

"I will distract the beast. Donatello, get ready," Splinter calls out. He flips and hits the warden from behind with his stick. He jumps back down and the warden turns to him. "Yes, that is right. Over here!" Donnie's amulet glows as his chi appears on his body. "Donatello, now!" Donnie runs up, spinning his weapon.

"Byakko, unleash the cleaving wind!" He spins around and the wind hits the warden, destroying it as it crashes to the ground. The two run away from the explosion.

* * *

"Now, Mikey! Give 'im your finishing move!" Raph calls out as Mikey's chi appears. He runs down the rooftop.

"Go go, Inazuma!" He blasts the warden with his weapon and its arm is hit. Raph growls, spinning the sickles and his amulet glows as his chi manifests.

"Give 'em shell, Banrai!" He runs, spinning in a circle as he destroys the chest plate. The warden crashes into the floor.

"High three, Raphie boy!" The two turtles high three each other. They give each other a thumbs up.

"Guys, that was so amazing!" Lily hugs Mikey, kissing his cheek.

"And don't call him Raphie boy. That's my name for him," Ann hugs Raph and he smiles.

* * *

The four are cornered by the fire warden at the Statue of Liberty. They gasp and move out of the way of the fire. "Not good. He's got us cornered!" He raises his fist over them. They jump out of the way as he destroys a part of the monument. "I am so glad we have a truce," Leo comments to Karai.

"Temporary truce," Karai reminds and Amy growls in jealously, her chi appearing. Leo's appears as well and they draw a circle.

"Gunshin, with the fire of the Dragon King!"

"Frozen Ripple, with the fire of the Dragon King!" Leo leaps up in the air as Amy throws her tessen. The fans circle the warden as they freeze his arms and legs. Leo blasts the warden with his sword and it falls into the water. They run to the river, panting. Leo turns to Amy and smiles slightly at her. She notices his look and returns it.

The energy is consuming more of the city. "Guys, hurry. The Shredder's dark energy is going to reach you in 16 seconds!" Sure enough, Amy squints and sees the energy coming their way.

"When I say go, both of you focus everything you have into the keystone!" Ancient One points behind him. Their chis appear as they give a determined look. "Go, go, now!" They aim their weapons at the keystone, energy coming from it and circling the dark energy.

"Don, it's almost at the UN. It's now or never. You've gotta do exactly what Leo and Amy did." Donnie's chi appears on him and he points his weapon at the keystone. It joins Leo and Amy's keystone energy. "Mikey, Raph, you're up."

Their chis appear and they point their weapons at the keystone. The energies form a dome over the dark energy, engulfing it in white light. The dark energy disappears, along with the demons that Shredder summoned. April looks at the energy disappearing. "You did it! It's working! Way to go, everyone!"

* * *

The heralds look at the antenna diminishing in shock. Shredder appears behind them. "What have you done? Something is blocking my power. What is happening?!" He demands and they float down in front of him.

"We did not wish to disturb you," Earth Mystic explains, "The turtles and Amelia, they found the keystones and-"

"They discovered the keystones," he shakes his fist in anger, "And you chose not to tell me?!" He attacks them with his magic. "I shall punish you later. But first, my power is being threatened. This will not stand!" With his magic, he blocks off the keystone energy, turning into a dragon. He spreads it around the city and to the keystones. Leo, Amy, and Karai scream. Raph and Mikey are knocked back. Donnie and Splinter are hit as well. Soon, New York is a nightmare world.

Leo helps Amy up before he helps up the Ancient One. They look at the dark world. "Master Splinter, what just happened?" Leo asks.

"We have lost this battle. Come, let us regroup. We must find another way to fight the Shredder."

"Fools! To think that they could actually stand against me. Do they not realize who I am? This city is mine and soon, the world!" Shredder laughs evilly.


	115. Enter the Dragons Part 1

**Angel: Next week is Fast Forward week! Yaaaay! Well, there's still one more episode left, but still! And I'm pretty sure I made it clear I still haven't watched the 2016 movie yet. I did watch 2007 on Netflix, though...don't know if I'll do that one in the future.**

 **Leo's POV**

 _The end has come. One of the most evil_ _forces known to man walks the Earth. The demon Shredder has risen and his dark magic spreads. Soon, it's going to engulf the entire planet. And it starts here. Demons fly around the city. Our_ _New York transformed into a nightmare world. From within the Shredder's fortress, the evil one has given his orders. And his undead minions are on the march. An army of demons emerge from the fortress._

 _His power grows with every passing minute, with every second. So_ _we have gathered our forces for_ _a final confrontation with his dark legions. We all stand across from the demons. We must somehow find a way to defeat them, so that we can infiltrate the Shredder's stronghold and make our_ _way up to his throne room, where even more horrors and archfiends are such to await us. And not to mention, the Mystic ninjas, who stand guard over their master. The odds are overwhelming, but we have no choice._

 _It's now or never and thus, the final battle begins. The demons inch towards us. And the word 'final' never sounded so terrifying._

* * *

 **No one's POV**

 _The Shredder rides his horse, just like in Splinter's dream. His horse roars as he holds his trident. He laughs evilly._

"Nooo!" Splinter shouts as he opens his eyes. He looks around in shock and slight terror. He's in his dojo with Ancient One.

"The dream again?" Ancient One asks knowingly. "You see it while awake now."

Splinter nods. "Stronger than ever before."

"With every passing second, the Shredder's influence spreads. The more the world that falls to him, the greater his power," Ancient One says and April comes in, holding a candle.

"Master Splinter? The guys are about to make contact," she informs. She's in a black track suit.

"Good. Please remind them to be careful," he tells her and she nods in understanding, leaving. Ancient One turns to Karai and Jared, who are meditating not too far away behind Splinter.

"Well, young lady, young man, do you think that you are ready to rejoin this battle?" Ancient One questions.

"I think we should strike at this demon Shredder!" Jared exclaims.

"Drain his dark heart of our energy and leave him lifeless!" She declares, clenching her fist.

Splinter turns to Ancient One. "They're ready."

* * *

In the nightmarish New York, demons circle the skies. Rock monsters start to destroy the EPF's new secret base, as they're hidden in a hole.

"Our generators are at 15%. The last wave of creatures took out two squadrons of commandos," Stockman reports to Bishop, who is firing at the ceiling in an attempt to hold off the creatures.

"What are these beasts? What's happening to this city? I require answers, Dr. Stockman," Bishop demands, since they've been underground the whole time.

"All I know is that this time, I had nothing to do with it," Stockman replies.

"We can't hold them much longer!" An operative reports. "The outer shell's been breached. They're closing in!" The creatures break through the door, but one is blasted into pieces. The two look to each other, since neither of them had anything to do with it, before running to the hole. They see the wave of creatures destroyed, along with a Shell Cell. It rings and Bishop picks it up.

"I'm listening."

* * *

At Purple Dragons' headquarters, they are gathering weapons to fight off the demons. "Those undead uglies wanna fight, well they've got one." Hun rummages through a box, supplied by Ruffington, before pulling out guns. "Time to break out the heavy artillery." A window from the roof is pushed open and Vang gasps as Raph kicks him. A Shell Cell drops on Hun's head. "Ow!" He rubs his head. "What the-"

He looks to see Raph running away. The phone rings and he picks it up. "This had better be good."

* * *

A man and a woman are cornered by Kappa Tengu. Silver Sentry flies in, tackling a Tengu. The other one inches forward, only for Raptarr to fly in and throw him away. Another one chases after them. Nobody jumps down from the ceiling, kicking him down. Metalhead and Raptarr land as they face three more river demons. Silver Sentry flies up with a shield, knocking one down. He turns to the other one as it jumps to him, but he takes him out. He joins the three.

"Nobody, Metalhead, look!" Raptarr points to Amy running to them in her new Blossom outfit.

"Blossom?" Silver Sentry asks.

"We need you and the Justice Force, Sentry, as requested of the Turtle Titan," she says in a bored voice, since Mikey was making sure she said it.

"Well then, come on!" They leave and Amy flies off. Leo runs across the rooftops, Amy meeting him at the edge.

"April, it's Leo. Mikey and Ames just made contact. After Donatello reports in, have him hook up with Chaplin to make sure the mystic tech weaponry is ready. Things look pretty ugly out here. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Leo turns to Amy. "Ames...whatever happens...I'll always love you. Never forget that."

Amy blushes and smiles, "I'll always love you too, Leo." Four shadows approach them from behind. She suddenly turns around. "Who's there?!" They recognize the shadows.

"No...it can't be...it can't be!" Leo says in shock.

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are waiting for Leo and Amy to show up in the destroyed old lair. Mikey plays with a pebble in boredom.

"You guys are never gonna believe this," Leo and Amy arrive at the front entrance.

"But look who showed up," they gesture to the entrance where Joi, Adam, Faraji, and Tora emerge!

"Faraji!" Raph exclaims.

"Adam?!" Donnie asks in shock.

"Joi!" They run to them.

"Tora!"

"Man, it is _great_ to see you guys," Raph shakes their hands.

"But...but how is it you're alive?" Donnie questions.

"Like we told Leonardo and Amelia, after the fight with the Mystics and their demons, we each saw a white light," Joi starts.

"Not a good sign, usually," Adam comments.

"But we awoke in the ruins of the Tribunal's monastery," Tora continues.

"Bruised, battered, but very much alive," Faraji finishes.

"Thanks to the power of the Ninja Tribunal, no doubt," Leo adds.

"Speaking of which," Amy takes Gunshin off Leo and they both hold it.

"Faraji, I believe this is yours," Leo tells their friend and he waves his wands.

"No, Leonardo and Amelia, I-"

"You are the rightful owner. I was only taking care of Gunshin in your absence," Leo interrupts as Amy holds out the mystical sword to him.

"Besides, Leo can manage without it," she speaks, smiling. He takes it from her.

"You honor me, my friends," He puts the sword around him.

"Well, lookie what we got here." They gasp and turn, weapons out. Hun appears with the Purple Dragons and Ruffington. "We come at a bad time?"

"You turtles invited Hun?" They turn to Bishop and Stockman. "You must be desperate."

"Control yourself, Dr. Stockman. We're here on business," Bishop tells him.

"Speaking of which, I have one little question: What's to stop any of us from just eliminating you terrapins and girl right here and now," the two point their weapons at them.

"Us, for one." They turn to see the Justice Force along with the girls, April, Casey, Ancient One, and Splinter. Silver Sentry flies Ancient One and Splinter to the five.

"Okay, let's get started," Leo calls out. "We asked you all here because everything going on in the city. The transformations, the monsters, it's all the work of an ancient resurrected demon: the original Shredder, from the fourth century AD. His power is growing by the minute. The evil that transformed this city is spreading over the world. The ENTIRE world. Whether we like it or not, we're ALL in this together."

"I can see why all _you_ chumps are in trouble, but that doesn't have anything to do with ME. I did okay with the old Shredder and he was just a tiny shriveled prune faced alien bug!" Hun says.

"It doesn't look like those who serve the Utrom Shredder are welcome in the new world of the demon Shredder," Leo tells him.

"And I should believe you because?" Hun questions and Amy comes out of nowhere, pinching his ear. "Ow ow ow!"

"You _better or else I will tear you apart!"_ She threatens and she turns to the others. "And that goes for anyone who tries anything on me, my brothers, or my friends!" Bishop stays silent.

"Believe him, Hun." they turn to see Karai, Chaplin, and Jared. "We have the scars to prove it."

He gasps and Hun groans in pain as Amy starts to twist his ear. Splinter and Ancient One walk up to them. "Karai and Jared themselves have an important role to play in all of this. It seems that all who take on the mantle of the Shredder unknowingly create a link with the very same ancient and malignant energies we battle today."

"Karai and Jared have inherited that link," Ancient One continues.

"And we hope to use this in our favor during the coming battle," Splinter finishes.

"Karai! Jared! You really going along with all of this mumbo-jumbo?" Hun calls out.

"At first we too thought it absurd, but through meditation, we have felt it," Jared tells him.

"The energy link is very real," Karai confirms.

"So, what's your plan?" Bishop questions.

"The Shredder is a Tengu, a demon. Its essence has never been destroyed, but its physical form is vulnerable," Ancient One starts.

"Three artifacts were united to resurrect the Shredder: his helmet, gauntlet, and body. If we can somehow separate these three once again, he should be greatly weakened," Splinter says.

"But first we'll need to get to him, that's where Dr. Chaplin and his mystic tech weapons come in," Leo adds.

"I've done some fine-tuning since our last encounter. We should be good to go now," Chaplin reports.

"So we'll blast through his armies, then attack Shredder himself," Leo remarks.

"And to aid in that attack, we will use our link with the Shredder to drain away as much of his dark energy into ourselves as we can take, further weakening him," Karai tells them.

"It's not going to be pretty. Legions of undead ninja, a city full of demons, flying Tengu, and the five Mystics." Casey places a hand on April's shoulder.

"You must all be prepared for the very worst. We face the Shredder, the greatest evil to ever walk the Earth, this will be the fight of our lives!" Splinter declares. Amy looks down at her Blossom outfit.

"Right after Amelia changes."

* * *

The demons are guarding the fortress until multiple shadows appear. They look to see all of the group standing in front of them, Raptarr, Silver Sentry, and Chrysalis flying above them.

"Attack!" Leo shouts and they charge forward. Hun punches down demons while Chaplin and two Foot ninjas use their mystic weaponry. When it hits them, the bone demons disappear. Karai and Jared use their mystic swords, cutting some in half. Silver Sentry knocks some down as he flies past them. Winged demons arrive and Ananda flies up inside her Dome bot. She fires lasers at them and they go down. Chrysalis uses her telepathic powers.

Adam slams down his hammer, knocking back bone demons. Faraji fires a blast with Gunshin, letting the turtles, Amy, and the two senseis pass. Leo taps on the structure and Donnie looks back at the battlefield. "Agent Bishop? We need a door!"

Bishop and Stockman are blasting down demons with their own weapons. "Doctor?"

"Once again, my genius used like a blunt weapon," he comments dryly.

" _You come over here and open this door, **RIGHT NOW** , or I will-" _

"Y-Yes Miss Amelia, right away!" He stutters nervously, since he had a sense of what she was capable of and he didn't want to experience it for himself. He fires lasers at the door, blasting it open. Of course, the courtyard is guarded with demons, including ones they've dealt with in the past.

"Aw shell," Mikey comments. Bishop walks up.

"I suggest moving out of the way," his operatives join him as they start shooting the demons.

* * *

April is monitoring the computers. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Casey calls out as he drops his golf bag.

"Casey. You didn't go with the others?" April asks in confusion and he kneels down in front of her.

"I was about to, but when Leo said that someone had to hang around and watch your back while you were stuck here monitoring the satellite feed, I thought to myself, 'The only thing I love more than bashing some bad guy heads is you.' " They smile at each other.

"Oh Casey, you big lug," they hug each other.

"Aww," they look to see Ann, Melina, and Lily smirking at them, wiggling their eyebrows. They roll their eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. They wanted the girls to stay here for their own safety," Casey comments under his breath.

* * *

The Foot Mystics watch the fighting from their pool. "Where's the Shredder? They attack and the Shredder does nothing!" Fire Mystic demands.

"The Shredder spreads himself too thin. He should destroy the turtles, Amelia, Karai, and Jared instead of playing these games!" Metal Mystic growls.

"It is YOU who will be destroyed, mystic scum!" They turn to see Karai and Jared.

"For now we have all our forces arrayed against you!" The four acolytes, the turtles, Splinter, Ancient One, and Amy are behind them.

"Remember us?" Adam asks as he slams his hand against his hammer.

"No! It's not possible! We destroyed you!" Metal Mystic shouts.

"Yes, and now it's time for us to return the favor," Joi declares. Adam's amulet glows as his avatar appears, the bear. Joi shouts and holds her arms out as her hawk avatar appears. Tora focuses and his wolf avatar appears. Earth Mystic charges forward and Mikey's chi appears. He spins in the air, firing a blast at the mystic. He gasps and the bear avatar kicks him into the wall. He pants and the bear avatar punches him, turning him into rocks. Raph spins his sickles, his chi on his body, and slams them into the ground, blasting the Fire Mystic into the pool, drenching him. The hawk avatar pushes him further into the water, screeching.

Donnie steps forward and leaps in the air, spinning around and defeating the Wind Mystic. The wolf swallows the water. Wind Mystic prepares to attack Faraji, Leo, and Amy, but Faraji spins Gunshin, four flames appearing. Amy's chi appears as she spins around with her tessen. They both blast Wind Mystic and he disappears. Metal Mystic is overwhelmed as the hawk inches towards him, Karai and Jared slicing him in half with their mystical swords.

"I gotta say, destroying those guys felt good!" Mikey exclaims.

"Maybe, but now we've gotta figure out how to get in there," Leo looks towards a door. "The Shredder's throne room." To their surprise, the doors open on their own and they hear his laughter, pulling out their weapons.

"It won't be necessary to break through. Come right in. I've been waiting!" He gets out of his throne. "I see before me children and freaks, who carry the trappings and weapons of the Dragons. Could you be the students of the Ninja Tribunal? You are pathetic, you have no power." The turtles' and Amy's chi glow as they glare at him. "You cannot stop me."

"We will _not_ allow you to have this world, Shredder! It ends here, demon!" Splinter yells.

"The only thing ending here, rat, is you!" His eyes glow. He laughs evilly.

"Remember, we have to separate the helmet and the gauntlet from the Shredder, no matter what!" Leo reminds them. "Let's do this! NOW!"

Faraji uses Gunshin and Raph brings his sickles together. Joi points her staff while Adam slams down his hammer. Mikey aims a blast with Inazuma, Tora and Donnie using their weapons as well. Amy brings her tessen together. Shredder tries to hold it off. Splinter sits down.

"Now is the time, Karai and Jared. You must focus your energies, feel the Shredder. Zap him of his power!"

"We will help you," Ancient One sits down, the two joining. A green flame surrounds the four as they gather their energy.

"He must be weakened so the others can separate him from his gauntlet and helmet!" Unfortunately, the others don't buy that much time as he blocks their weapons.

"Bah! Weak fools, you are all powerless. What?" He starts to get drained, the energy transferring to Karai and Jared. They start to feel it and the others look to see him getting weaker. "You drain my power?" The team from outside run in, seeing what was going on. Hun and Chaplin cover their eyes at the light. He falls to the ground. Hun walks up to Shredder.

"So much for your big boogeyman. I thought he'd be scarier. The way you freaks described him." He kicks Shredder, but he wakes up.

"Hun, get out of there, NOW!" Raph warns.

"What's the big-" Shredder grabs his shirt. "Oh crud." He flies up, still holding Hun.

"Pathetic creatures. How dare you?" He throws Hun, Raph jumping up to avoid possibly being crushed. Silver Sentry flies up, preparing to punch him, but Shredder grabs his fist, crushing it. He throws the superhero in the air, making him crash through the roof and into the sky. He turns to the others, his magic surrounding his body. "Ah, I'm pleased. I had worried that assuming control of this world would be boring. Now, destroying you all give me enough of a thrill to keep me amused for centuries! But, we require a larger arena." He gathers some of his magic up in a ball.

"Attack!" Leo orders, "NOW!" They run forward, but he fires the energy ball at them.

"No, my children, wait!" Splinter calls out as he and Ancient One try to stop them. They're engulfed in the tornado as it comes for Karai and Jared.

"Mistress Karai!" Chaplin calls out.

"Chaplin, we have to pull back," Bishop tells him. "Chaplin!"

But he couldn't just sit there and let Karai get swallowed by the tornado. "We can't leave her." Chaplin runs forward.

"Chaplin, no!" Bishop tells him. He tries to pick her up, but gets zapped by the energy she got from Shredder. They get swallowed into the tornado and Bishop drags Chaplin back. Shredder laughs evilly as he raises his hands. There's a flash of light and the turtles land in the nightmarish woods. Amy falls next to Leo and Donnie gets up, rubbing his head.

"Did anyone catch the number of that ancient demon that ran us down?" They suddenly hear a whinny and laughter.

"It has been fun and it promises to be even more so, as I end your lives," Shredder appears on a horse and rides towards the turtles and Amy, laughing again.


	116. Enter the Dragons Part 2

**Angel: The last episode! Yassss! I update on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Guest. And no, Amy will not turn evil...**

 **Splinter's POV**

 _We have fought many battles before, but the one ahead of us is for nothing less than the fate of the entire planet. The original Shredder has risen and he has turned New York City into a dark citadel that swarms with his vile minions. Demons fly around his fortress. It is here that the fate of the world will be decided. It is here that the final confrontation has begun. The Shredder's bone guards start to walk towards us._

 _"Attack!" Leonardo shouts and we do so. Fighting alongside my_ _children are the forces we have gathered. Miraculously, the acolytes have returned for the cause. The Justice Force, our stalwart ally, is here as well. The hour is so desperate, that even former enemies are with us. Stockman and Bishop, Hun and the Purple Dragons, along with Chaplin and his magic weaponry. We fought our way into the Shredder's chamber, but alas, the Dark One was able to repel even this mighty alliance. We are swallowed up in a tornado._

 _"We require a larger arena!" Shredder uses his magic. The Shredder transported all of us and my children and I were separated, leaving me deeply troubled, for I have seen horrors come to pass in my dreams. And now, those dreams, those nightmares, are becoming real! The Shredder rides his horse towards my children, laughing evilly._

 **No one's POV**

"Prepare, all of you," Shredder tells them as he holds a flaming trident. "For a slow, agonizing end to your small and worthless lives!"

Leo grits his teeth. "Alright, let's not give him an easy target. Spread out and get ready!"

Joi steps up behind them with the others. "Your friends are right beside you. Till the very end." Amy smiles at them.

"Remember the plan. We have to try and weaken him by separating him from his helmet and gauntlet. It's our only chance," they charge towards him.

"There are no chances left," he rides his horse towards them.

* * *

Outside his fortress, their allies are still fighting the demons. "Commandos, hit 'em with everything you've got!" Bishop orders, "We don't have to be nice. Remember, these are undead ghouls." A demon grabs a commando, flying away with him. Another one is chased by Kappa Tengu.

"Get away, get away!" The ground bursts as more demons jump out. They attack, only for one of them to be vaporized by Bishop. He destroys another and when he's surrounded by them, he jumps up, but two flying demons grab him. Chaplin steps in and helps him, allowing Bishop to land safely and destroy a rock demon. He pulls out his guns, firing lasers at the demons.

"Commandos, rally to me!" His operatives fend off the Kappa Tengu and the other guards. Some of them get attacked. Raptarr flies in and grabs a weapon, swinging it at a rock demon until he crumbles into pieces. Silver Sentry is punched and crashes into another structure.

"Sentry, hang on!" Nobody helps Silver Sentry, holding out a hand. The superhero takes it. "Silver Sentry, what's happening?"

"We're losing," Sentry answers.

Inside the fortress, Hun gets up, rubbing his neck in irritation. "Forget this nonsense. Nothing is worth fighting demons, no matter what Pinkie does to me." He suddenly sees what he's surrounded by. "Nothing except this." He's surrounded by gold! "If I gotta risk my life, I might as well be rewarded for it," he grabs a pearl necklace.

Chaplin wakes up in the destroyed throne room and gasps, seeing Karai and Jared unconscious. "Mistress? Mistress Karai!" He rushes over to her. "Mistress?"

She wakes up, seeing him. "Thank goodness you're alright. Let me help you."

"Gee, thanks for offering me," Jared mutters bitterly.

Stockman's holographic head flickers. "Help me!" Bishop stands in front of him, kicking his chest plate.

"Stockman. On your feet. There's work to do."

"Why can't I ever be left alone to expire in peace?" Stockman laments as he puts his body back in place.

"Karai, Jared, you're alive. Now if you haven't noticed, we're losing. You've got to use your link with the Shredder and continue your assault," Bishop tells them.

Karai pushes Chaplin off her and they both sit down. "Stand back," a green flame appears as they meditate.

"You two, protect them. I need to see if we have any other forces left," Bishop orders. He runs off.

"Dr. Stockman, this is so great! You and I are a team again! Isn't it just so awesome?" Chaplin says excitedly.

"Thrilling beyond words," Stockman replies sarcastically. "This day couldn't possibly get any worse."

* * *

In the woods next to the battlefield, Shredder laughs manically. Leo's amulet glows. "Here he comes. Everyone, focus!" They do so and Raph jumps out of the way from the trident. He lands safely in front of the others.

"Run, but you can't hide!" He points his trident at them.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Raph eggs and leaps. He blocks weapons with Shredder as he lands on the horse. Joi jumps up to help, only for Shredder to throw Raph, making him crash into her. Tora yells as he rushes forward, but Shredder knocks him down with the trident. Mikey leaps as he spins his weapon, but the Shredder aims his magic at him, making Mikey unfocus his chi. He prepares to throw Mikey into a tree and Donnie inadvertedly steps in. Both of them crash into the tree.

"Rush him all at once!" Leo says, "Now!" He, Adam, Amy, and Faraji jump towards him, but the Shredder traps them with his magic.

"Ah, the mystical fangs of the Dragon," he replies as he sees Gunshin, "Children should not be allowed to play with such powerful toys," he grabs the sword, "The consequences could be...deadly." He focuses energy to the three and there's an explosion.

"My children!" Splinter gasps as he suddenly sits up and he sees smoke in the distance." He runs as fast as he can and he sees the acolytes defeated. "No!" He feels Tora's neck for a pulse and then he looks up, his eyes widening in shock. "No, it cannot be! Not my sons, not my sons!" He rushes towards them, shaking his head. "No, my nightmare has come true!"

"Master Splinter!"

He turns to see Amy running towards him, reaching her hand out to him.

"Amelia, get away, now!" He tries to warn her but just like in his nightmare, Amy suddenly gets her arm grabbed by a vine. She looks at it in confusion as she stops before her other arm is grabbed.

"What the shell?!" She exclaims, trying to break free. She's suddenly lifted up in the air.

"Amelia, no!" Splinter yells.

"SENSEIIIIII!" She screams as she's gone.

"No! My children, they have all been...this can't be happening!" He drops to his knees. Ancient One appears behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ancient One."

But he's attacked from behind and he falls to the ground. "No, not you too!" He hears laughter and gasps in horror as he sees Shredder on his horse.

"And you're next!"

Splinter, helpless, looks in shock as everything is happening exactly like it did in his nightmare. "Now, it is your turn to perish, Nezumi!" The horse gallops towards him and Splinter steps forward, gripping his staff. As Shredder prepares to deal the finishing blow, the turtles' amulets glow, light rising from their amulets. A pink light appears from the woods, which is Amy's. It turns into their dragon avatars before they join together. Lightning zaps the ground in front of Splinter, manifesting into Yoshi!

Splinter gasps, "Master Yoshi?"

Amy freezes the vines as they continue to pull her away, breaking them.

Yoshi stands in front of his former pet. He waits until Shredder is close enough before he takes the trident from him, throwing him off his horse. He slams Shredder into the ground and rises into the air. "I do not know who you are, but know this," he gathers up his magic, "You shall suffer greatly by-" Yoshi slashes him with his trident, which causes precious energy to leak from his armor. He screams in pain. Yoshi's spirit separates into five lights, which go back to who they belong to. The turtles wake up.

"My sons!" Splinter walks over to them, looking around. "But where is-"

Amy flips from the trees, landing next to the turtles. She dusts herself off. "Amelia!"

"This changes nothing!" Shredder spits as he inches towards them. He raises his hands in the air, energy going back to him.

"He is re-concentrating all of his power!" Splinter realizes.

Bishop and his commandos fend off the demons. "Hold the line, men, hold the line!" Suddenly, all the demons start to disappear. "What's happening? Why are they retreating?" The Purple Dragons look in confusion as the demons disintegrate in front of them. Nano and Tsunami do their best to fight off the demons, only to have them disappear as well. They look to each other. New York is restored back to normal, although it might not be a good sign.

"What's happening?" Stockman asks in shock.

"The Tengu Shredder is pulling his energy back into himself!" Karai explains. Hun laughs as he continues gathering treasure, but like New York, the gold disappears, to his shock, including the treasure in his hands. "Aw crud," he complains. All of the energy is returned to Shredder.

"Everything's changing back," Donnie speaks, "Do you think...do you think it's over?"

"Uhhhh...no," Amy comments gravely and they see Shredder start to transform.

"Not by a long shot," Leo clenches his fists. His wings appear before he transforms fully into a dragon. He roars at them, his teeth bared. Splinter turns to the five.

"Now, my children, reach deep within yourselves. Manifest your avatars and fight!"

"We can do this. Remember what the Tribunal said. We have to work together," they close their eyes as their amulets glow, chis appearing. The light on their amulets brighten, making Splinter cover his eyes as they clench their fists. Amy's hair flies in every direction and they float above Shredder, the same vortex appearing like last time. They turn into their dragon forms once more, flying above Shredder. He roars at them, landing on a building. He breathes fire at the city and the five breathe fire at him. He pushes Raph and Donnie away. Leo and Amy fire a blast at him with their mouths, Shredder crashing into a building. They fly down to him, Raph dive-bombing him. Shredder knocks him away, making Raph land in the river behind.

Donnie and Mikey attack next, but he breathes his magic at him, making them crash into buildings. Leo and Amy fly above another blast. They get hit and they try to block his magic.

* * *

Karai and Jared are still in meditation. "We feel it."

"We have linked with the Shredder's energy," they open their eyes, their pupils turning green.

"And now he'll pay!" The dark energy starts to transfer to them. The Shredder starts to feel it, screeching in pain. This gives Leo and Amy the opportunity to push him into several buildings. He gets back, flying away to find the source of who was taking his energy. Karai and Jared continue to drain him, until Shredder comes flying in, scaring Stockman.

"I guess this day could get worse," Stockman comments as he's in Shredder's mouth.

"Dr. Stockman!" Chaplin exclaims, firing his weapon, but Shredder knocks him out. He crushes Stockman's body to pieces. He prepares to destroy Karai and Jared, who are still trying to drain him. Donnie and Raph come in, holding him back. Mikey hits him in the stomach and he goes down. Karai and Jared continue to drain him and he screeches before he turns back into his human form.

He stands back up, Leo grabbing him by his feet. "Noooo!" Leo throws him to Amy, who smacks him with her tail. He crashes into rock and he growls. He sees his arm bare. Mikey takes the gauntlet in his mouth, crushing it. He charges and throws Shredder to the ground. His helmet falls off and Leo crushes it with his foot, roaring. Shredder grits his teeth before yelling. He tries to charge, but Donnie assists, crushing him. The five turn back into normal, their amulets getting destroyed. Yoshi manifests from them again. Shredder points at him.

"I will fight you to my very last breath!"

"This, demon, _is_ your very last breath!" Yoshi leaps forward, slicing Shredder in half. His physical form is destroyed. The five float down and Yoshi turns to them.

"Master Yoshi," he sees Splinter walking up to him and smiles. He pets Splinter, who lets a tear fall from his eye. He gasps as Yoshi disappears, the turtles and Amy plopping on the floor.

"Wow," Mikey comments as he rubs his head. "That was beyond amazing! We totally kicked shell!" They talk excitedly at what happened.

* * *

Later, Shredder's fortress is completely destroyed. A helicopter lands as Bishop and Stockman approach, two operatives carrying what was left of Stockman's body. "Come along, Dr. Stockman. That brain of yours is still intact and I'm not finished with you yet."

Bishop moves aside to let the operatives pass. "It seems the pain will never end," Stockman says gravely and they leave, the turtles and Amy, along with Splinter, Karai, Jared, Chaplin, and Ancient One watching. Karai and Jared gasp as they look up, seeing the Justice Force. Silver Sentry flies down to Mikey, who beams.

"Well, looks like you did it. You turtles and Amelia saved the world. And I thought that was our job."

"We all did it, together," Leo corrects as he steps up. Silver Sentry salutes them before joining his team. Leo picks Amy up and spins her around. She giggles at this and the others smile at the two. The acolytes arrive, bruised, but alright.

"Man, am I glad you guys made it," Raph comments.

"You better be," Joi retorts, "You owe us."

"You have all done well." They gasp at the voice. "We are very proud of our acolytes." They see the Ninja Tribunal! "You have done great things," Kon finishes.

"Helloooo? Where'd you guys come from?" Mikey asks in surprise.

"Didn't we see you get destroyed?" Donnie questions.

"Have you so soon forgotten your first lesson?" Juto asks in response.

"Perception is not always truth," Kon starts. "All you think you know-"

"About this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself," Chikara continues.

"All this and more will be challenged," Leo finishes.

"Indeed," Kon throws down a smokebomb, the Ancient One appearing in front of them. He holds his back.

"My back is killing me! Huh?" He looks up to see the Tribunal looking down at him. He smiles sheepishly. "Ah, honored ones. I felt you were near."

"If you were so _near_ , why didn't you jump in when we were getting our shells kicked?" Raph retorts, Amy elbowing him in the arm.

"We knew that the wheel of fate had to turn unhindered by our interference," Kon explains, "We were forced to let events unfold as they should."

"Yoshi's demise was a part of that," Chikara elaborates, Splinter's eyes closed in slight pain.

"As was his coming here to New York as a Guardian of the Utroms. For without that, you, Splinter, would not exist," Kon says.

"Nor would your sons. Or you meeting Amelia," Juto finishes as the turtles, Amy, and acolytes join the rat.

"What will the Tribunal do now?" Splinter asks. They float up in the air.

"It is time for us to move on," Chikara answers.

"We would be honored, young one, if you would join us on the Tribunal," Kon offers Ancient One.

"The honor would be all mine," Ancient One replies, turning to the group. "Splinter, you are family," a tear falls out of his eye and he wipes it away. "I will miss you." Splinter steps up to him, bowing.

"And I you, old friend."

"And I trust you five will stay out of trouble?" Ancient One points to the turtles and Amy.

"Hey, it's us. We hate trouble," Mikey rubs his head.

"Does that answer your question?" Amy jerks a thumb at Mikey.

"Of course you do," Ancient One floats up to the Tribunal and he floats away with them.

"Good luck, Ancient One!" Amy calls out, waving.

"What now, mistress?" Chaplin asks and Karai takes his hand.

"It is a new day, Dr. Chaplin. Let us see what it brings," they walk away, Jared pouting.

"Hey, what about me?!" He chases after them. The others start to leave.

"So, who's hungry?" Mikey asks.

"Michelangelo, my children, whatever you would like, it is on me," Splinter offers, "All of you, come, let us celebrate. Together." They leave the battlefield as the sun rises.


	117. Future Shellshock

**Angel: It is finally here...the first episode of Fast Forward...and it is awesome...Oh, I'm still writing for Tales of TMNT. If I finish it today, I will post it. Still no idea whether or not I'll do Turtles Forever...**

In the lair, Mikey and Raph are fighting over the TV remote. "For the last time, it's _my_ day!" Raph argues.

"Yep, your lucky day, cuz we're watching the 24-hour sci-fi Megathon!" Mikey exclaims as the channels are flipped.

"Gimme that remote, Mikey, or I'm flipping you instead of the channels!" Raph threatens. They both look sleeker than before (A/N: To those who never watched the full series, this is their new design). Mikey blows a raspberry and dodges Raph, flipping the channel again. Raph growls in annoyance. The others watch them not too far away.

"15 years of ninja training, and it all comes down to Ultimate Wrestling Smackdown versus Zombies from Saturn 4," Leo comments. Splinter has white eyebrows, the other turtles following their brothers' new looks. Amy also follows their example. Her hair has grown, reaching past her waist and almost to her knees. Splinter sighs, placing a hand on his head.

"Where did I go wrong?" He laments.

Raph and Mikey keep fighting until Mikey lands on Raph hard on the couch. "I win!"

"Oh yeah?" Donnie asks as he, Leo, and Amy jump into the fight. The remote is knocked off and the five dive for it. Splinter uses his staff to knock the remote off the carpet. The five land and Splinter wraps them into the rug, sitting on the sofa and catching the remote.

"This is pointless. You all know my soaps are on in five minutes," he tells them.

"That's five minutes of sci-fi goodness!" Mikey states and reaches out his leg, tapping the remote with his toe. Suddenly, the lair is engulfed in blinding blue energy. When the burst of light disappears, the turtles and Splinter find themselves without weapons or clothing in a dilapidated, run-down version of the lair. The rug fails, and the turtles see Amy wearing nothing but underwear. They look at each other before the five scream. Amy covers herself with her hands, though that didn't cover much.

"Turn. Around. Right. NOW!" She tells them, her face red. The turtles turn around. Amy covers herself with the ripped rug. Still not looking, Leo holds his nose with both of his hands.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Donnie asks.

"Does anyone have a tissue?" Leo's voice is muffled by his hands.

"Now what is it?" Raph retorts.

"God nosebleed level."

"Here, bro," Mikey hands him a ripped sheet of the rug.

"Thanks," Leo wipes his nose.

"Hey, where are our masks?" Raph feels his face. "A-And our weapons? I feel totally naked here!"

"You're one to talk," Amy mutters in embarrassment.

They then realize Splinter is completely naked. "Ew."

He looks at himself before pointing a finger at them. "Not a word."

Mikey then sees the lair and girly screams. "The TV! It's gone!" He points at the wall.

"Forget the TV, the whole lair is trashed!" Leo points out.

"I don't suppose there's any clothes here," Amy deadpans as she adjusts the rug.

"What the shell happened?" Raph questions.

"Outside, quickly," Splinter tells them. They rush to the surface and they gasp in shock, finding themselves not in present day New York, but in a completely new, futuristic metropolis! They look around in wonder.

"Nice going, Mikey," Raph says, "You didn't just change the channel, you changed the **whole freakin' world!** "

* * *

Later on, they decide to investigate their bewildering new environment. They sneak into an alley, Raph pulling Mikey into the shadows.

"Ohhh my God," Amy places a hand on her cheek. "Where are we?!"

"Alright, who attacked us and where are we? Any ideas?" Leo asks.

They gasp as a delivery truck passes by them. They look to see Triceratons unloading it. "Now we're getting somewhere. Stinkin' Triceratons!" Raph punches his fist.

"Hmm, let's see what dastardly device they planted. It's ninja time!" Mikey takes action, backflipping to the truck.

"Mikey, wait!" Leo calls out. He jumps into the truck.

"You hornheads won't be taking over this planet with your evil-" he takes a rod and it opens up to be a newspaper. "Newspapers? Triceraton paper boys?" He looks to see a Triceraton loading newspapers into a stand. "Awesome! They even have a whole video game section!" He taps a button and a holographic system appears. "This so beats the crossword." The hologram starts and he looks in awe, the door closing behind him, sealing him inside. "Uh oh."

The others see the truck starting up. "It's taking off!" Raph exclaims.

"After him!" Donnie yells and they run after the vehicle. The five hop on other cars in hope of helping Mikey. As they go higher on the highway, they enter another zone.

"Now entering Uptown level one. Gravity level three. Terran air content sulfurous." They're restricted to the roof of the cars, since the zone has poor gravity. This applies to Mikey as well as he's pushed to the window.

"Good night..." He accidentally opens the door and Raph manages to get on a car that pulls up alongside the delivery truck. "Raph! Just reach a little bit further!" But due to the circumstances, he's unable to grab Mikey. "Ra oh."

Raph falls onto the street. "Raph!" The door hits Mikey's head. "Ow!" Raph rolls in front of the car that Leo was riding and the driver swerves in front of a truck. A huge accident happens as the truck crashes into the side of the highway. Donnie and Splinter manage to get off the car, the truck crashing into the train track below. The train hits the truck, causing the rest of it to fly up into the road. The five run and the train stops.

"Uh, oops," Raph comments, Amy facepalming.

"Come on," Leo whispers, coughing since they can barely breathe. "We have to find Mikey."

Suddenly, sirens sound and numerous police vehicles fly behind them. They're surrounded by the police, to their shock. One car lands in front of them.

"My children," Splinter coughs, "We must disappear." But they can barely move.

"This atmosphere, the air is too thin," Donnie falls back down. "Can hardly breathe or move."

A golden robotic police officer emerges. "Hello ello ello, what's all this, then? Chief Constable Biggles, Peacekeepers. Let's see some identification."

They try to speak, but they fall back down. "Riiight, undocumented aliens, is it? When will you people learn that it is the three P's, paperwork, proper procedure, and punctuality that grease the wheels of this great society of ours? Well, technically that's four P's, but you get my point. What?!" He sees them gone, since he turned around to inspect his troops. "Attention all units, we've got runners!"

They look over the highway, not seeing the turtles, Splinter, and Amy getting down from a support beam. They are now exhausted, barely able to move.

"This is just great," Leo replies as he coughs, "We're here two minutes and we've already lost Mikey and now we're fugitives."

"This just had to happen to us," Amy mutters and a large flying limousine arrives in front of them. The window opens up.

"Come with me if you want to live." They gasp at this.

"Get in. There's no time to dilly dally," the door opens and seeing no alternative, they climb arduously into the limo, Leo helping Amy inside. He glances at her, covering his nose again. The limo escapes onto the street, unnoticed by the pursuing police.

"Alright," Raph manages to stand up, "You got our attention. Now talk or...or..." He falls to the ground as they struggle to breathe.

"Or nothing, this air we're in makes it so we can hardly _walk,_ let alone fight," Donnie replies. The driver is revealed to be a floating silver robot.

"Forgive the theatrics, but Master insisted that retrieving you was of the utmost urgency," his legs appear under him. "I could not resist."

"What's going on?" Raph demands, "Where the shell are we?" The others manage to step forward.

"And what about Mikey?" Donnie coughs.

"Thank you for saving us, but we need some answers?" Amy suggests, coughing. Leo rubs her back.

"Only one thank you in the bunch? How predictably...organic of you," he comments and when the limo turns, they're pushed to the back.

"Hey, you said come with you if we want to live. Remember that, bucket head?" Raph says while coughing.

"I do, but I think we'll all breathe easier once you're strapped into these," he holds a red belt over Raph puts it on him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Stop, let go!" He protests, and the others are unable to help him.

"Can't move," Leo mutters.

"The master holds you in such reverence. I never expected you to be such...ninnies," he walks away from Raph, revealing him in high-tech gear.

"Hey, the walking toolbox turned the air back on!" He flips back up perfectly fine. "And my legs too."

"With the many divergent alien life-forms inhabiting the city, atmosphere composition in gravity vary from area to area. I pity the fool who tries to get around an enviro pack, graviton regulator, or wrist translator," he explains as Splinter has a belt and the other two turtles have high-tech gear as well. He takes Amy's hand and leads her to the front. He makes her stand up straight. "Stand right here. This won't hurt a bit."

He holds a circle over her and it covers her completely with metal. They gasp and when it reveals Amy, her hair is in twin ponytails. Her outfit consists of a turquoise and aqua tunic with a partial neck and lilac accents at the shoulder pads and base while gold outlines the center, turquoise tights, with aqua stripes and heels. She has silver wrist translators on her arms. Amy gasps as she looks at herself, Leo drooling.

"Wow..." He murmurs in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey tries to punch his way out of the delivery truck. "Gotta get out. Can't move, can't breathe," he coughs. "And now, I think I'm gonna hurl," he slides down the door, accidentally pulling the lever. "No, that's not what I meannnnt!" He crashes into the roof of a car. The driver snarls, pressing a button that lifts the roof, catapulting Mikey into a bus. The driver is a warthog with a purple mohawk. He huffs and presses a button, turning on the windshields. Mikey falls towards the buildings.

He lands in a dumpster. "I think I was better off in the truck," he groans, letting his head rest on the ground.

* * *

The limo finally arrives at its destination, a luxurious penthouse inside an equally impressive skyscraper. The door to the elevator opens and the robot leads them inside.

"Look, we appreciate you helping us with the breathing and all, mister, uh...?" Leo starts and the robot turns to them.

"The name is Serling," he bows.

"Your name's gonna be scrap metal unless you start making with some answers! I got a brother missing!" Raph prepares to attack him, the other turtles and Amy holding him back.

"Whoa, you're really here! Really real!" They look to see a young boy with blue pants, dark blue coat, white shoes, a white shirt, and red hair with green eyes. "Wow."

"The master," Serling bows.

"Master? But he's just a kid!" Raph says in surprise. Donnie looks behind the boy.

"Master Splinter, look!"

In the room is the Fugitoid to the right of Shredder's armor. There's also Silver Sentry's costume, the Shell Sub, a Foot tapestry, an Utrom exosuit, an empty can of ooze, Casey's golf bag and hockey mask, the Shell Cycle, a Shrednaught, the Turtle Titan costume, Stockman's robot body when he was working for the Utrom Shredder, the Turtle Tunneler, the 2nd Time Around shop sign, and the masks of the turtles.

"Casey's stuff. _Our_ stuff," Raph grabs the boy by the shirt. "Alright, twerp, where'd you get all this? Where the shell are we?" Serling grabs him.

"Manners, reptile," he throws Raph to the can, which lands on his head before he catches it.

"Don't be mad," the boy walks up to him, taking the can from Raph, "The hockey stuff, the mask, it's all mine. It belonged to my great grandparents."

"Your great grandparents?" Splinter questions.

"Casey Jones and April O'Neil. My name is Cody Jones and this is New York City in the year 2105," he reveals and they cringe in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait, we're in the future?!" Amy exclaims, holding the sides of her head with her hands.

"We're in New York, a hundred years in the future?" Leo elaborates, "A-And aliens live here and cars fly and-"

"Crazy, huh?" Cody replies, "I can't believe you're here, either. I mean, I've read about you for years, but to actually meet you! Wow!"

"We are honored by your enthusiasm, but if you know how we came to be here, please, you must tell us," Splinter says.

"I'll do better. I'll show you. Uh, but first, maybe we should do something about the, uh, nakedness," Cody answers and Serling pulls out a string.

"I thought you'd never ask," he begins to measure Splinter, to his amusement. Raph sees a red mask and takes it, grinning.

They're now in Cody's lab, the turtles with masks on. "So Casey wrote about us in a journal, huh?" Raph asks.

"He wrote a ton. April too. Your lives were so cool! I was dying to see you in action, but with your whole 'we live in the shadows' thing, I couldn't just load a video feed," Cody types on his computer, "So I invented this." He presses a button and to their surprise, a machine comes out of the ground behind them. An image of their lair before they were transported appears.

"A time machine?" Donnie realizes.

"It was supposed to be a time window, a way to view the past. The travel part was a complete accident, one that I have no idea how to recreate," Cody explains.

"So we're stuck in 2105?" Raph questions.

"Unfortunately, yes." Suddenly, a ball hits Raph in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the-" He rubs his head, seeing the ball. It floats above him before it goes back to three kids. The boy catches it.

"Sorry!" He cringes. He has brown eyes, black straight hair, green freckles on his shoulders, wears a while long-sleeved t-shirt, a short-sleeved blue one, black pants and tennis. The girl has blue bell eyes, wavy brown hair in two pigtails with a few bangs falling off, a pink tank top, a white t-shirt underneath, a fuchsia plaid skirt, and white boots. Her freckles are on her cheeks. The second boy has black hair and green emerald eyes, a green shirt, a white tank top, blue jeans, black trainers and a blue cap, Leo's mask color. His green freckles are on his back.

Six other children join them from behind. "Sorry, we didn't know you were already here!" One of the girls hugs Donnie. The turtles and Amy blink at them.

"Who are you guys?" Amy asks curiously.

"Um..." Cody feels nervous, "They...are...your great grandchildren..."

"WHAT?!" The five exclaim, the teens with their mouths wide open. Amy faints and Leo bends down, placing a chocolate bar in front of Amy's nose. She sniffs it and sits up, eating it from Leo's hand.

"Wait... _whose_ great grandchildren?" Leo elaborates. _Please let some of them be mine and Ames, please let some of them be mine and Ames..._

"Well..." Cody gestures to the boy with the ball. "This is Ian," he turns to the girl with the pigtails, "His twin sister Judith," he looks at the boy with black hair, "And Jamie. They're...Leo and Amy's."

"Yes!" Leo whispers, pumping his fist. Amy gives him a weird look and he looks at her. They blush, looking away shyly.

"Ian and Judith are 16. Jamie is 12."

"Granny Amy!" Judith hugs Amy, who blinks in shock.

"Uh, none of that Granny stuff, okay?" She questions and looks at Judith closely. "Wow, she really does look like me..."

"It's so great to meet you guys!" Ian exclaims.

"Um, you too..." Leo replies, still in shock.

"I can't believe it," Jamie comments, smiling. Raph smirks, nudging Leo with his elbow.

"Wow, three grandchildren. Looks like you and Amy got busy." Leo gives him a look, crossing his arms.

"Hey, what about us?" A girl grunts. She has black straight hair onto her elbows in two low ponytails, kernel eyes, a black and red cap, a pink tank top, a black jacket onto her elbows, red leggings, a black skirt onto her thighs and boots with rollerblades attached. Her freckles are over her nose and cheeks. A boy steps up to her. He has black straight hair onto his ears, green eyes, an olive green short-sleeved t-shirt, a white long-sleeve one underneath, black pants and red trainers. His freckles are on his shoulders.

"Gee, I wonder who they belong to," Amy gives Raph a look and he raises an eyebrow at them.

"This is Johanna," Cody gestures to the girl, who just nods her head, "And Dominic," the boy waves a little. "Raph and Ann's. Jo is 12 and Dominic is 13."

Raph blushes at this revelation and his siblings give him teasing looks. "Stop lookin' at me like that!"

"Grandpa!" The two hug him.

"Don't call me Grandpa," he grumbles.

"Ahem," they turn to two girls. They both have brownish red hair, but one has it wavy, and brown eyes, while the other has them green and her hair is straight. One's got a lilac blouse, a white skirt onto her thighs, white boots onto her knees and two pigtails with purple flowers on the hairbands. The other has a low ponytail to the side, the hairband is the same as the other, a purple shirt, white shorts, black leggings underneath, and lilac tennis shoes. They both have their freckles on their palms.

"These are another pair of twins," Cody gestures to the first girl, "Marie," he turns to the other one, "And Amelia. Donnie and Melina's. They're 6."

Amy gasps sharply at this. "Wait, what?!" She turns to Donnie.

"I...Well, they are named after Marie Curie and Amelia Earhart," Donnie rubs his neck sheepishly, Amy smiling a little.

"Although, this is gonna get confusing. Just call me Amelia," Amelia replies and she hugs Donnie's legs along with Marie. He smiles and bends down, hugging them back.

"You saved the best for last!" The last girl exclaims with a smile. She has blonde wavy hair in a high ponytail with a green bow, green eyes, a light pink tee shirt, a white skirt with flowers drawn and white leather boots. Her freckles are on her knees. Her brother has black hair and eyes, a white tee shirt, an orange shirt, white pants and trainers. "I'm Jenny and this is my brother Eric! I'm 13 and he's 11." The boy waves with a small smile.

"Oh great," Raph mutters. "I don't need two seconds to figure out who they belong to."

"Where is Grandpa Mike, anyway?" Jenny asks, looking around.

"We lost Mikey the second we got here. That's what we've been trying to tell your walkin' toaster," Raph hits Serling on the chest.

"Huh? Well then, let's all go look for him," Cody suggests. Serling's eyes separate a little in surprise.

"That is not possible. Master Cody is the owner of O'Neil Tech, a prominent manufacturer of Terran technologies. As head of the company and heir to the vast Jones-O'Neill fortune, a simple walk in the park makes him an irresistible target for kidnappers and ne'er-do-wells. Anything Master Cody could ever need is made available here in the penthouse. The outside world is far too dangerous a place for him."

"Where have we heard that one before?" Leo looks down at Splinter, who gives him a look.

"I can't believe we're meeting our famous great grandma!" Jamie exclaims, Amy tilting her head in confusion.

"Famous? Me?"

"No one told you?" Judith shows a holographic image of Amy singing and dancing on stage. Her eyes widen as the others look in shock.

"I became a famous singer?!" She squeaks.

"Heh, nice job ice princess," Raph comments.

* * *

Back with Mikey, he lifts his head up, confused and suffering from the gravity and poor air quality. "Hi, little help? Alba English?" A phantom-like stranger approaches. He motions to his pack before gesturing to everyone else on the streets. "Huh? The chestplate thingy? Hey, everybody has one! And they can all walk around and breathe normal! Oh, I get it. Those doo-hickeys can hook me up with this gravity thing? Excellent!" He tries to get up and the stranger motions for Mikey to follow him into an alleyway.

"That way, huh?" He starts to walk away. "Hold up!" Mikey struggles to keep up with the stranger as he travels deeper into the darkened alleyways. "Wait up!"

* * *

Back at Cody's apartment, they're trying to figure out how to find Mikey. "So, how to find one mutated turtle in a city of 30 million?" Cody murmurs.

"Well, I know I'm just a yokel from the 21st century, but if your time window was based on the principle of nondirectional tachyon refraction, then..."

"There might be ambient traces of temporal sub particles in tow!" Donnie, Amelia, Marie, and Cody finish together.

"Great, more that speak geek," Raph comments and Amy elbows him.

"The girls _are_ his grandchildren," she reminds him.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Donnie comments as he looks at them. The two smile proudly.

"Basically, some charged energy particles got stuck to your shells and wings when you fell through time," Cody starts.

"And we can track that energy," Donnie helps Cody on the computer. A red dot appears. "There!"

"Shall I bring the limo around, sir?" Serling questions.

"No, wait! I have a better idea!" Cody answers.

The grandchildren lead them to a hangar and they smile. "Well, here it is. We call it the Hover Shell!" In front of them is a futuristic vehicle.

"We?" Amy asks.

"We helped!" Judith exclaims, giggling.

"Whoa, you guys designed this?" Donnie questions in amazement.

"Actually," Cody chuckles, "You did. We just built it from your original blueprints."

"Master, you can't just go outside. What about procedure, precaution-" Donnie taps his arm and when the robot servant turns around, Cody runs past him. "Wait!" He looks to see Cody and the other grandchildren getting into the Hover Shell. "I just know I'm going to need a synoptic node replacement after this..."

* * *

The Hover Shell takes off. "Uh, so you know, I'm kinda still learning to drive this thing!" This is very apparent, as he has poor driving skills.

Constable Biggles is writing in his journal, humming to himself. Suddenly, the Hover Shell is flying to his car. "Cody, Cody watch out!" Leo warns and he accidentally hits the car, making it spin around.

"Attention all Peacekeepers, intercept that incredibly rude car, on the double!" He orders, shaking his fist.

* * *

With Mikey, he's still following the stranger. "Hey! Where's the fire, speedy?" He approaches a lone vehicle, the stranger gone. "Speedy? Okay, insert ominous music here." Hands emerge from the street and grab the turtle's ankles, making him girly scream. A group of men, all dressed the same as the stranger, materialize from thin air. "Oh shell."

They start to carry him to the truck. "Come on guys, can't we talk this over? Was it something I said? Did I mention I'm not from around here?" They throw him to the ground. The door opens on the truck, a group of aliens imprisoned there. "Oh, I get it! The old 'kidnap the aliens for slave labor' gag. Well, you won't get away with it, punks! Especially you, you butt-ugly excuse for a humanoid!" He points at the phantom near the door.

"Are you disrespecting me, reptile?!" He reveals himself to be a cyborg. Mikey chuckles nervously.

"Did I mention that where I come from, 'butt-ugly' is a term of endearment?" Just as they're about to grab him, four shadows appear from above, kicking them away. They're revealed to be the turtles and Amy!

"Today's forecast, partly cloudy with a chance of turtle and brunettes," Raph punches his fist. Splinter jumps down in front of them.

"And rat."

Cody and the other great grandchildren watch eagerly from the Hover Shell.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Mikey exclaims. The phantoms surround them. Raph rushes forward, but he phases right through him. Leo gasps at this. "Oh yeah, probably should've mentioned they can go ghostal!" He girly screams as Serling jumps down in front of him. "And you guys should've mentioned the big ugly attack robot!"

Serling pulls out his gear. "No, wait!" He screams as the robot puts it on him. His eyes widen when he realizes that he's not harmed. He takes a deep breath. "Thanks, Robbie!" He gets back up.

"The name's Serling."

Leo kicks one, only to phase through him.

"How do ya fight something you can't touch?" Raph asks.

Two phantoms appear behind Splinter. "Simple," he sits down. They place their hands on his shoulders and he takes their wrists, throwing them to the ground. "Wait for it to touch you."

"It's ninja time!" The five exclaim, rushing into battle. Mikey flips to a phantom, waving. "Hiya!" He inches closer and Mikey waves his hand. "Phew! What have you been eating? Dirty socks?" He covers the phantom with his hood and jumps over him, knocking him down. One charges at Donnie and he backflips into a dumpster. Him and another phantom look inside, only for Donnie to kick one. The other phantom runs to the other door and Donnie peeks out, jumping up and hitting the door over his head.

Leo backflips until a piece of wood hits the phantom in the stomach. He pulls down the ladder from the staircase above him, hitting the phantom on the head. He looks to see Raph cackling. "Goodnight!" He punches him.

Amy allows a phantom to touch her shoulder before she turns around and kicks him. She picks him up and spins around, flying with her seashell wings. She lets him go, throwing him into a dumpster. She lands, wiping her hands.

"Wow, look at 'em go!" Cody shouts excitedly.

"They're so...so..." Judith spots the leader appearing from the top of the truck.

"About to get sneak attacked!" Jenny exclaims. The leader cackles, standing at the edge above Amy.

"Oh nuts! We didn't install the weapons yet, did we?" Marie questions and Amelia facepalms.

"Dang it," she mutters.

The leader is about to attack Amy until Cody smashes into him with the Hover Shell. "That works too," Cody lands the vehicle and they smile at the grandchildren.

"This isn't over," they turn to the leader. "You fungoides are on my list! And you, Pinkie, are on my special list," he winks at her and Amy's eye twitches. She rolls up her sleeves and punches him. He groans, holding his nose as he disappears into a wall.

"Even in 2105, we still send 'em packing," Raph comments and a siren is heard.

"Not exactly," Splinter points to the Peacekeepers approaching.

"Come on, to the Hover Shell!" Donnie tells them and they fly off just in time, but they still bump into Constable Biggles' car.

"Confound it! After those blastic...what? Hold on, lads." He sees the unconscious gang. "After weeks of rocket investigatory work, I, Chief Constable Aloysius Biggles, have single-handedly collared these alien smuggling street hooligans." His teeth sparkle a little.

* * *

"Nice of you to let us bunk here, Cody," Leo says back at the penthouse.

"At least until we figure out how to recreate the time portal accident," Donnie adds.

"You kidding? This is a dream come true for us! And, well, you guys, you're the closest thing to family I have. I just hope you can adjust to life in 2105," Cody rubs his neck.

"And we can finally get to know our great grandparents!" Judith smiles, Ian and Jamie giving her a look.

"Yeah...that's gonna take some time getting used to," Leo replies as he glances at Amy, smiling a little.

"Woohoo!" Mikey jumps onto the couch, with his mask on. There's a holographic TV remote in front of him. "Hey, is this the TV remote? I love the future! Now let's see what else is on!" Raph pushes him aside.

"No way! It's my day and my remote!"

"Gimme that!" Mikey punches him in the arm.

"Hey!"

Mikey screams as they fight. Splinter smiles and pats Cody on the shoulder. "Adjusting will not be a problem." There's suddenly a crash.

"Oh, not the vase! It's a 2006 flea market original!" Serling exclaims forlornly and Amy pinches her head. She pinches her brothers' ears.

"Owie!" Mikey yells.

"Ow!"

"How many times do I gotta tell ya to stop breaking stuff?!" Amy exclaims and she prepares to fix the vase.

* * *

Later that night, Leo lies down on his bed, Amy snuggling into his shoulder next to him. He turns to her and smiles, kissing her forehead. "Ames...wake up."

"Hmm?" She opens her eyes, looking up at him. "Leo? Something wrong?"

"No, no, I...wanted to ask you something," he explains nervously.

"Can't it wait till morning?" She murmurs.

"Just one question and I'll let you sleep, okay?" He chuckles.

"Kay...what is it?" She asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Well...are you uncomfortable with the fact that we have great grandchildren?" He blushes and he sees her cheeks red.

"To be honest...no. I always believed that we'd take that step in our relationship...now it's come true," she grins and he grins back.

"I always thought so too," he pecks her lips. "Sleep now." He rubs her back soothingly and she falls back asleep on his shoulder. "Love you, Ames."

"I love you too," she murmurs in her sleep. Leo smiles as he hugs her, stroking her hair. He looks outside the window, still a little shocked that they're in the future...

But he was glad that he would still be with Amy.


	118. Obsolete

**Angel: 2nd episode to Fast Forward, yasss! I just finished the Journal episode and trust me...the story about Amy will be...how do I say this...impossible to believe. I can't say anything about it for now. And I already SAID that I was NOT going to do Mayhem from Mutant Island. That episode was chopped up and I refuse to do it! Nope! Nada! Non! Nein! If I didn't make it clear enough, I'm doing it now! No way will I do that episode! Not even if I was paid! ...Now that we've established this, I have something else to say. RedBat132 has drawn some pictures of Amy (for 2012) So if you wanna check them out, her Wattpad account is RedBat142. The story where you can find Amy's pictures is called 'My Drawing/Art Gallery.' The last two chapters are the ones that Amy is involved in. Also, Karai, Mark, and Jared pretty much don't appear in this season. The Journal doesn't really count since that story was fake, and I don't see a reason to include their grandchildren.**

 **Trust me, nine is enough for me. Don't make it worse by pressuring me to add any more.**

The next morning, Cody and the grandchildren wake up. The sun comes up and Cody yawns in his room. "Morning, Serling. Man, I had the weirdest dream." However, his robot servant is not in his room. "Serling?" He rushes off to find Serling, hearing noises from the living room. He and the grandchildren discover that it wasn't a dream at all. The turtles, Splinter, and Amy are already up and training, or ninja terms, wrecking, in the middle of Cody's luxurious sitting room. The robot is trying to stop them in order to keep the apartment from being destroyed by the action.

"Allow me to explain the concept to you slowly. This is the sitting room!" He's chasing the turtles all over the room, but he's having little success in stopping the destructive training session.

"Hajime!" Splinter throws a spoon.

"Oh my!" Serling ducks as Leo catches the spoon with his feet. Mikey lands on the big bot.

"You think this is bad, you should see us when we have weapons," Mikey raises his fist in the air.

"Unfortunately, he couldn't be any more right," Amy murmurs as she flies above Splinter, not participating in the session. Splinter throws a rolling pin, which hits Mikey and making him crash into furniture.

"Or rolling pins," Mikey rubs his head.

"This is a disaster," Serling laments.

"Yes. Michelangelo should have seen that coming," Splinter shakes his finger. Mikey notices the group of kids.

"Hey, look what rolled out of bed. Sup Cody? Sup grandkids?" Serling pushes him a little.

"Master, I tried to stop these barbarians. They have completely wrecked the room. I know you'll want to take the appropriate action. So simply say the word." They all look at Cody.

But instead, he exclaims, "Do it again!"

"Yeah!" The grandchildren cheer.

"And Amy has to do it too!" Marie exclaims, pointing at the elder brunette, who blinks. Needless to say, Serling's circuits are exasperated.

"Oh, my circuit boards weren't built for this."

"Don't worry, Serling," Amy places a hand on his shoulder. "I'll clean it up when they're done...assuming they won't destroy the furniture," she turns to her brothers, hands on her hips.

"Ames is right, she can clean it when we're done," Leo replies smugly.

"You wanna get dumped?" She grunts as she crosses her arms and his eyes widen.

"No! Don't dump me!"

They laugh at this.

* * *

Later, the turtles, Amy, Serling, Cody, Splinter, and their great grandchildren are standing beside Cody's time machine. "Initiating power up sequence."

"Man, I feel kinda dumb in these," Raph comments as they're wearing goggles.

"You gotta make 'em work for you," Mikey tells him as he's doing a handstand, his goggles on the back of his shell. "Like so."

"Can we leave him here?" Raph facepalms as Amy averts her eyes in disgust.

"Time window looks ready, Cody," Donnie gives Cody a thumbs up.

"Hold on to your shells...and wings, you're going home!" Cody reports.

"Bon voyage, miscreants. Don't let the time portal hit you on the way out. Amelia, I will miss you the most," Serling replies.

"Bye Leo, bye Amy," Ian, Judith, and Jamie hug the couple and they smile, hugging them back.

"It was great to meet you," Amy tells them.

"Bye Donnie," Amelia and Marie hug Donnie's legs.

"Stay outta trouble, okay?" He grins.

"Kay!" They say in unison.

"Bye Raph," Jo replies sincerely, Dominic waving.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph comments, waving away a hand.

"Bye dude!" Jenny and Eric fist bump Mikey.

"See ya!" Mikey shouts and Cody flips on the complex apparatus, but the time machine sparks, exploding. It emits billows of dark smoke. The six cough, still stuck in the future for now.

"Did he send us to Jersey, maybe?" Mikey waves away the smoke.

"Ah, I banged my head against it a million ways! But I can't seem to duplicate the accident that brought you to our time," Cody takes off the goggles. "Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Cody," Amy remarks with a smile.

"More time with us!" Marie yells happily.

"Yay!" The twins hug Donnie's legs and he chuckles, petting them on the head.

"Patience precedes genius, young one," Splinter adds.

"You know, maybe if I had better stuff to work with. I mean, the equipment I have here is all junk. Compared to what we could get our hands on over at O'Neil Tech," Cody rubs his hands.

"What's the deal with this company of yours, anyway?" Raph questions.

"O'Neil Tech? It specializes in advanced Terran technology. And I own it," Cody answers.

"Then, can't ya call and have 'em whip up another time blender thingy?" Mikey asks.

"It's not that simple. Even though I own O'Neil Tech, I'm too young to run it. My uncle does that for me," the elevator opens.

"And how is my young ward this morning?" They turn to a tall and plump man with a monocle, wearing a suit. He also has a beard.

"Uh, Uncle Darius!" Cody runs up to him. "Hi! Uh...I bet you're wondering who-" he turns to see the six have gone into stealth mode, disappeared. The grandchildren wave at them innocently. "Uh, never mind, I guess." He scratches his head and Darius puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's talk, shall we? Alone."

He leads Cody into the hall. "Cody, Constable Biggles informs me that you and the grandchildren were out joyriding yesterday. Consulting with strange aliens and a girl with wings."

"Us? Aliens and a girl with wings?" He asks innocently.

"You are a very important boy. There are people who would...take advantage of you. Why give them that chance?" He leads Cody into his memorabilia room. "You know, before he...passed, I made your dear father a solemn vow to protect you from the dangers of this cruel world. What would he say about you and the others' behavior what he still with us, hmm?"

"You're right, Uncle Darius. I'm sorry," he says, dropping his head a little.

"That's my boy," he pats his shoulder before seeing the items in the room. "Hmm, I see you children are still collecting these...abysmal artifacts."

"Yeah! Just got some new pieces too," Cody runs up to him.

"Nothing good comes of looking back, child. Now, stay safe, stay here. I'll be out of the office, but have Serling call if you or the grandchildren need anything." After he leaves, Cody turns around to see the six standing in front of Shredder's armor. Mikey waves at him.

"You _gotta_ show me how you do that!" Cody exclaims, the others falling from the corner. They turn to look at the nine, who wave sheepishly. "But first, I gotta show _you_ O'Neil Tech."

"Ah, but you mustn't go out into the cruel, dangerous world," Mikey imitates Darius, "You must stay safe, stay inside!"

"Ah, that Darius is a blowhard. Let's get going," Raph replies.

"We wanna come too!" The grandchildren shout, running up to them.

"No," Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey say together.

"You may be our great grandchildren, but you're still kids," Amy crosses her arms sternly.

"Stay with Serling so you can stay away from the technology at O'Neil Tech," Leo tells them.

"Awww!" They whine.

"Just like with Ann, Melina, and Lily," Jo mutters, "We have to stay behind!"

"History repeats itself," Judith deadpans.

* * *

They walk to the Hover Shell, Serling protesting. "Absolutely not! What about your uncle? You heard him, he said to-" Raph and Donnie pick him up. "Cut that out! Unhand me, you Cretans!" They carry him away.

"Uncle Darius out of the office, we can drop into O'Neil Tech, build some new pieces for the time window, and be home before lunch," Cody starts to board the vehicle.

"Coming, Master Splinter?" Leo asks.

"No, my son. The five of you will arouse suspicion enough. Besides, it seems my favorite soap opera has survived these hundred years. I have much catching up to do. I will watch over your grandchildren." They bow to each other, Leo and Amy jumping into the Hover Shell.

"Record the episodes for me!" Amy calls out as she waves, Splinter leaving. Serling rushes over.

"Master Cody, don't go. I'll make a-" he speeds up his words before holding his head. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." One of his eyes sends a video recording to Darius's office.

"Well, well, well. You disobedient little...hmm. I fear it's time for you to learn just how dangerous the world can be." He activates four large green capsules in a secret room. "Awaken, you obsolete things. I have a mission for you." Bird-like armored warriors smash through the containers.

"What do you command?"

* * *

The Hover Shell continues its journey to O'Neil Tech. "So, your uncle never lets you go out?" Raph asks.

"Well, not exactly. You know, I have compu tutors and the best holo gaming systems and all the media feeds," Cody answers, none of them noticing one of the flying warriors attaching a device to the vehicle outside. "Serling takes care of everything else. Truth is, I never really have a reason to leave."

"Sounds really...boring," Donnie comments from the front.

"Huh, never really bothered me be-" The Hover Shell starts to shake, due to the device powering on. They scream as the vehicle begins to take a free fall!

"We're going doooown!" Raph shouts. "Someone hit the brakes!"

As it falls, it suddenly takes control of itself, being steered by an outside source. Cody falls backwards into his chair and Amy falls to the ground.

"Nice save," Leo tells Donnie.

"It wasn't me," Donnie shakes his head, "I think something seized the controls. We're being hover-napped!"

"There's one thing we could try, an experimental feature I built into the Hover Shell," Cody presses a button on his chair. "But we're not supposed to do this in the air," seatbelts strap onto him. "So much for that. Strap in!" They do so. "And hang on!" He turns a lever next to him, which separates the front section of the Hover Shell from the rear. "Yeah! We've disengaged! What's flying now is an empty shell." Amy places her hands on her seat, creating a shield around the front section so it lands safely.

"Nice save, kid," Raph comments with a thumbs up.

"That was amazing! Huh, is it always like this for you guys?" Cody exclaims.

"Nah, usually Tuesday's our day off," Raph answers with his arms crossed.

"Stay sharp. Whoever pulled that stunt may try again when they realize they only kidnapped half an empty ship," Leo warns and sure enough, the winged warriors are standing in front of what's left of the Hover Shell. The leader pulls out a communicator which shows a holographic Darius.

"Sir, the target has evaded capture."

"Listen carefully," Darius starts, "You incompetent glorified pigeons. I want the boy secured and I want the five, whatever they are, eliminated! Now, unless you want to go back into cold storage indefinitely, I suggest you develop a contingency plan." He presses the button, ending the call.

"Gentlemen, perhaps the time has come to reassess our commitment to Darius Dun."

* * *

Cody, the turtles, and Amy arrive at O'Neil Tech, the five peeking from the entrance. "All clear," Raph reports.

"Guys, it's my company, remember?" Cody says, "We don't have to do the 'ninja sneak.' "

"With what just happened, I think it's best if we're discreet, okay?" Leo replies.

"And besides, I don't think the guys want anyone to see them," Amy turns to Cody.

"Discreet?" Cody rubs the back of his head, "Uh...I hate to tell ya, Leo, but I sorta called ahead."

"Cody Jones, the prince himself," an alien girl with dark blue hair, blue eyes, purple clothing, and skates appears. "Down from his castle, and with friends. Hi. Starlee Hambrath, O'Neil Tech intern."

They say hi nervously. "So much for discreet," Leo rubs his head and Amy giggles, the turtle blushing in embarrassment.

"A little young to be working with such serious technology, aren't you?" Donnie teases.

"Do you really wanna go there with Amelia and Marie?" Amy calls out, placing a hand on her hip.

"Girls mature faster than boys, especially girls from Omitron with five times the brain capacity," she taps her head and Amy smiles.

"Starlee, I think you and I will get along just fine," she replies, nodding in approval.

"Pretty cool, huh guys? I knew you'd like it, seeing how O'Neil Tech _was_ founded by April, Casey, and you, Donatello," Cody explains.

" _I_ helped build all this? Whoa," Donnie places his hands on his hips proudly.

"Why would you tell him that?" Amy facepalms.

"Ah, get over yourself, genius," Raph retorts.

"So, what's on the menu today, boys?" Starlee questions.

"Where can we get something to replace this?" Cody pulls out a part that was broken due to the device.

"Hmm, come with me, guys." Starlee skates over to a machine. "This is a transcendental lathe. It takes the user's mental engrams and translates them into executable command. Then the mechs go to work."

Raph and Mikey turn to Donnie, who looks annoyed. "It turns your thoughts into stuff."

"Ohhh," the two chuckle, Amy sighing.

"Even I knew that, and I failed science," she mutters.

"You need parts for a special project," Starlee skates to the control panel. "This TL can crank them out in minutes."

"Can it make ninja weapons?" Raph punches his hands.

"This bad boy can make the best ninja weapons you can think of." Just then, the four winged warriors crash in, everyone moving out of the way.

"Let me guess, our would-be kidnappers. What's the matta, hijacking half the Hover Shell didn't do it for ya?" Raph retorts.

"Attack!"

Leo is pushed against an arm while Donnie pushes Starlee out of the way, making her lose control of her skating. He jumps onto a warrior.

"Totally wishing we didn't lose our weapons right about now!" He's hit against a machine and Raph, on top of another, is flown to the ceiling. He falls to the ground, Starlee still skating around. Mikey grabs onto the leg of one.

"What?" He tries to fly, but cannot.

"What you gonna do now, Tweety?" He flies into the air and throws Mikey into the wall. Starlee manages to grab onto the control panel, but the leader lands in front of them. Leo and Amy block his path.

"What is it you want?" Leo demands.

"Something only the boy can provide: our freedom," he swipes at them, but they dodge and kick him away. Another one pushes Starlee away, grabbing Cody.

"No!" The two shout, the leader knocking them down. They fly away with Cody.

"Cody!" Mikey yells, but they've already gotten away. They hear groaning and gasp, running to Starlee. Donnie and Leo help her up.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks.

"Yeah," she replies, her hand on her head.

"Does anything fly in this place?" Leo questions. "Ames isn't fast enough to catch up with them."

"Hmph!" She crosses her arms, "Excuse me if I'm not fast enough for ya!"

Leo cringes, "I'm sorry."

"Hangar bay, two levels up," Starlee points to the ceiling.

"Why?" Raph points out, "Those bird brains are gone, and we got no idea where. How are we gonna-" something on their wrists beep. "Hey, what's that beeping?" Serling appears in a hologram from Raph's communicator.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"No time to play, bucket head, Cody-"

"Is gone, I know," Serling interrupts, "He had all of your enviropacks linked by proximity beating." A map appears. "You can track him within a 10-kilometer radius." He transfers to Leo.

"Call whatever passes for the police and relay the beacon's signal to them." Serling hangs up. "Alright, let's move!"

"Wait, what good is following those flying freakazoids if we're just gonna get our shells handed to us again? We need an edge, like maybe the best ninja weapons we can think of?" Donnie points to his head and Starlee skates to the control panel of the lathe.

"Well then," she cracks her fingers, "Let's get to work." She starts it up.

* * *

At the Empire State Buidling, Cody is held by the wrists as his kidnappers contact Darius.

"Well, I hope for your sake you brought me good news."

"Darius Dun, the Inuwashi Gunjin are no longer under your command," the leader reports.

"What?!"

"Disengage the stasis generators, free us or you will never see the boy again," he threatens.

"Curse you! You know I need the boy alive. Where do you want to meet?"

The leader smiles.

* * *

Back at O'Neil Tech, Amy is first as she closes her eyes. The machine scans her face and head before a magic spear that consists of a glowing pearl blade with a white grip and a cyan, gold, and white colored pommel shaped like a star manifests from the lathe. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, becoming less sharp on the lower shaft. She gasps and takes it, chuckling in awe. She throws it and it spins like a boomerang, going back to her. "This is so cool!" She exclaims.

Leo is next and when he's finished, a pair of swords appear. He laughs and takes them. "Yeah!" He flips to the control panel, bowing at Amy and Starlee, who laugh, clapping. Raph makes his sais. "Oh ho ho yeah!" Donnie creates a small stick, but when he takes it, it changes its size. "Alright!" He throws his staff and it goes back to him, just like with Amy's. There's a flash of orange light and Mikey appears in an entire battle suit.

"Down with nunchucks, hello Mikey-Tron 6000!"

Starlee blinks as the others stare at him. "Overcompensate much?"

He steps forward and trips. "This is gonna end badly, isn't it?" Donnie asks the others, Amy facepalming.

"Ohh yeah, totally," she comments and Leo looks down at her weapon.

"But I think Ames wins for creativity," he kisses her cheek and she smiles.

"Are you trying to get back on my good side, Leo?"

"Maybe. Why, is it working?"

* * *

Back at the Empire State Building, the Gunjin leader is explaining something to Cody. "These are dark days for the Inuwashi Gunjin. Honorable soldiers, forced to resort to this. Once, an age ago, Inuwashi Gunjin were the most feared fighters in the air. Savage, glorious. But times change, wars end. We became...obsolete. Bound to these stasis devices, we have been imprisoned and manipulated like dogs! There is no place for honor in this time."

Cody looks out of the corner of his eyes, smiling. "You wanna see honor? Watch the skies!" The turtles and Amy come flying in on their Shell Speeders, except Mikey who flies with his battle suit.

"Ha ha! It's ninja time!" Raph exclaims as they jump off, landing safely. Mikey lands in front of them.

"Turtle tech armor, go plus infinity!" The Inuwashi Gunjin attack and Donnie spins his staff, creating a sound wave strong enough to knock them down.

"Music to my ears!" He exclaims. Two of them charge at Mikey, who uses his lasers to fend them off. He knocks one back with one of the arms, firing another laser.

"This armor is awesome! This armor is incredible!" But it suddenly shorts out and falls into pieces. "This armor is...falling apart?" A Gunjin appears behind him, growling. "You know, violence really never solves anything." He runs away, Raph and Donnie looking back at him before they fight off two of the Gunjin. Leo and Amy jump down, running to rescue Cody. The Gunjin leader appears before them, but Amy throws her spear, knocking him down. She jumps up and catches it before the two cut Cody free. One of the Gunjin steps down, growling. They fend them off, Leo throwing his swords up, blasting him back.

"Gu-" Cody is then grabbed by a flying Gunjin.

"Yo, come on!" Amy exclaims in annoyance.

"Regroup around the boy, we must not lose him," the leader orders. Mikey runs up, jumping down.

"Bad news, buster bee, you already did!" He kicks the Gunjin, making him drop Cody. Unfortunately, he starts to fall towards the streets below. "Cody!" He's pushed back by the Gunjin, who prepares to grab him. Amy gasps and starts running.

"Ames, no!" Leo calls out before she jumps off the building underneath the Gunjin. She reaches her arms out, grabbing Cody as her wings appear.

"Impossible!"

Darius arrives in his limo, adjusting his tie. "Whoohoo!" He ducks as Amy and the Gunjin leader fly past him.

"Amy, watch out!" Cody warns and she speeds up.

"A little help here, guys!" She exclaims as she returns Cody to the rooftop. Donnie throws a Gunjin into the leader, knocking all of them out. Leo holds his blades at the leader's throat.

"Now talk. Why are you after Cody?" He demands.

"He wanted the boy under his control," he explains just as Darius appears.

"He?" Leo questions.

"He wanted you five out of the-" Dun activates the stasis generators, which encompasses the flying men in darts of painful electrical energy, preventing them from talking or moving. Leo is also caught in the field.

"LEO!" Cody and Amy shout. Darius 'rescues' the ninja just as the capsules reform around the Gunjin. Leo and Darius stand up.

"Leo!" Amy runs up to him, hugging him. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he chuckles a little. "Don't worry, Ames."

"If I worry, it's because I care!"

"Uncle Darius!" Cody rushes to his uncle.

"I take it I helped the right one, Cody?" He asks.

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"Serling. He alerted me when he called the Peacekeepers," just then, Constable Biggles and the police arrive.

"Hello ello ello! What's all this then?" He taps one of the capsules. "Hmm, what?"

All seems well, but Leo, Amy, and Raph suspect otherwise. They could tell that something was shady about Darius. "Pretty convenient timing, don't ya think? He shows just as the birds took their swan dive?"

"And before they started talking," Leo finishses.

"We're gonna keep an eye on Uncle Darius," Amy vows, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Later, the turtles are once again working out in the living room, to Serling's dismay. "Oh dear, careful! Watch out!" They're trying out their new weapons.

"Did you guys kick butt?!" Judith asks excitedly.

"They totally kicked butt!" Amelia exclaims as the grandchildren watch.

"Hmm, ninja weapons forged in a union of mind and machine. These are strange times," Splinter comments. Mikey, however, isn't participating, pouting on the couch and angry that his battle suit failed.

"Weapons of the future are dumb!" The dejected turtle gasps when Cody holds out energy-powered nunchucks.

"Look, from Starlee."

He gasps and laughs, taking them. "Whoo hoo!" He flips to the ground.

"She had a feeling your battle suit thing might not work out," Cody chuckles.

"Who didn't?" Amy calls out. Mikey spins his nunchucks.

"Super chucks of the future! What do they do, what do they do?!" He accidentally knocks out Serling's right eye out of its mooring, blinding the bot in one eye.

He sighs, "They cause robots to go half blind. Don't anyone offer to help, it's just the robot's eye!"

Amy steps up to him. "Here, I'll fix it." She tiptoes and proceeds to fix the eye. As she does so, the eye's transmission is lost in Darius's mysterious, darkened room. He sits in front of numerous monitors that are no longer working, since Serling's eye is broken.

"Welcome to the future, my time-traveling friends," he sits back, stroking his chin. "Enjoy it while you can."


	119. Home Invasion

**Angel: I'm updating this today...at almost 11 pm, because I will not be able to post tomorrow. I have a hair appointment early in the morning T^T unfair, but it's for school, so I'll deal with it. And I've said so before that I would pick Tara Strong for 2012. I don't know who I would pick for 2003.**

Elves converse in a tavern, Amy tied up to a chair in the middle. She's wearing her ice dress along with the blue coned hat with a ribbon. The brunette gives an unamused look. Suddenly, Leo kicks the door open. They turn to him in confusion. Leo bumps his head on the door since it's a little short for him. He rubs his head as he rushes inside.

"Not what I expected, but I guess that's the point," the angered elves draw short swords, closing in on the turtle. "Let the princess go!" They pull out bow and arrows. One of them fires an arrow, but Leo uses the table behind him to deflect them. Leo leaps into battle, Amy watching him in slight interest. He gains the upper hand as he jumps to the counter. "I hate stooping to your level, but I'd better lower my defenses." Amy groans at this and he jumps off the counter, using his swords to blast some elves. He clashes swords with one and he throws the short sword into the ceiling. "Looks like you guys came up a little...short."

The brunette rolls her eyes. One of them blows a horn and they back away, afraid. Leo looks in confusion before the place starts to shake. A huge troll stalks into the bar. Amy gasps at him. "Whoa, this just got ugly," Leo comments. "But I shall save my princess!" Amy gives a blank look and Leo turns to her. "Come on, just like I told you."

Amy grunts and sighs. "Oh help me, help me, my brave knight," she grumbles. "Save me from the troll." Leo jumps away from a punch, leaping again when the troll swings his weapon, hitting the fireplace instead. Cody and Splinter watch appear, Cody worrying about Leo and Amy's safety.

"Leo and Amy are in trouble. That thing is gonna mash him into turtle tetrazzini! And Amy's gonna be his dessert!"

"Be not hasty," Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "Watch and learn."

Leo backflips away and the troll swings his weapon in front of the turtle, making him crash into the counter. He gasps as he looks up, narrowing his eyes at the huge chandelier connected by a chain. Leo sees the chain starts from a pulley as the troll inches closer. Leo jumps to the pulley. "Lights out, big guy." Leo cuts the chain, causing the chandelier to fall on him.

"He did it!" Cody exclaims, Leo jumping to Amy.

"Are you okay, fair maiden?" He asks proudly as he cuts her free.

"Oh, my brave knight, thank you for saving me," she deadpans as rehearsed. "I shall reward you with a kiss." She kisses him on the cheek and he grins. She groans at this, walking past him. "I can't BELIEVE you made me do this."

"What?" Leo asks innocently. "You are my princess."

"We'll agree to disagree," she tells him as she joins Cody and Splinter. The scene flickers into their true surroundings, revealing that they're actually in the middle of a holographic simulation room, standing over a Battle bot. Amy's clothes turn back to normal.

"This new battle simulator's great, Cody!" Leo comments happily.

"For us or for you?" Amy asks as she crosses her arms. "You made me a damsel in distress for your training."

"Oh come on, it was fun," Leo replies and she sighs, deciding to let it go...for now.

"It is as my children would say, 'totally awesome,' " Splinter explains, making Amy giggle.

"Cool. I can't wait to show it to the guys," Cody and Splinter begin to leave, satisfied with the results.

"Of course, this was just the beginner's level. Next time we'll crank it up a notch. There's no telling what this thing can do," Leo and Amy follow them.

"Apparently, degrade me into someone I wouldn't want to be," Amy retorts, giving Leo a look.

"Aw come on, Ames...I've got a surprise for you. If you forgive me, I'll give it to you later."

"Deal."

As they exit, the bot flashes with residual energy as its circuits ominously crackle.

* * *

That night, Donnie is working on something in the kitchen. "Really, Donatello, how many times do I have to tell you? That is a cuisine 9,000 Kitchen Bot, not your personal science project!" Serling scolds.

"Don't bust a servo, Serling. I'm just tweaking this unit so it'll make the chicken fries crispier. I don't think Lia wants to make them herself every night until I fix it. Whoa!" There's a fiery blast, Donnie ducking. Serling is caught in it.

"Oh dear!" Donnie adjusts it and it stops.

"Whoa, a little too crispy," Mikey comments as the food Serling was holding is burnt to a crisp.

"You soft shell idiot, you nearly fried my circuits!" Mikey jumps down to him.

"Hey, if you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen bot," he jokes.

"Ugh! Okay, that was lame even for you," Donnie retorts. "You're so lucky the kids are sleeping so they won't have to boo you."

"Yo, could you Yahoos keep it down? I'm trying to read," Raph calls out, impatient with the noise.

"I was wondering why your lips were moving," Mikey replies, him and Donnie laughing.

"That's it!" Raph closes his newspaper in irritation. He stands up, starting to storm off. "I'm going where I can get some privacy!" He walks into the bathroom, Amy giving a startled look.

"Raph! Knock first, why don't you?!" She exclaims, slightly annoyed as the cleaning bot is finishing up her hair.

"Sorry," he mutters and she leaves, grumbling.

"I thought turtles were supposed to have manners!"

"Sheesh," Raph comments as he watches her leave. "It's not like I saw something I wasn't supposed to see." He's intercepted by the cleaning bot.

"Greetings, Raphael. Welcome to the Semi Lab 2150, for all your personal hygienic needs." It attempts to brush his hair, despite him not having any.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Raph exclaims in annoyance and it forcibly brushes his teeth. "Select option. Brush your teeth," it sprays him with water, "Cut your nose hairs," It sprays his face with shaving cream. "Slice your charity." He gives an unamused look and there's a crash before he walks out. "Clean freak. I hate the future!" The cleaning bot sparks behind him.

"Don't forget to clean the window..." Needless to say, Raph isn't too enthused by the future.

* * *

In a nearby city power substation, NNY Power, two technicians view their computer in alarm. "I'm getting a spike on power grid ten!"

"Whoa, that's huge." A massive power surge threatens to overload the entire system.

"Clamp it down!"

"The suppressors can't hold it!" Sparks begin to shoot out the control panel and a giant surge whips up. It begins running through the power lines. Red energy coalesces into a sharp face.

"Freeeeee!" It shrieks with joy before the energy creature then uses the power lines to escape the power station.

"What the heck was that?" The blonde technician asks in confusion.

"I don't know, but it seems okay now. Uh, let's take lunch."

The surge runs through buildings, traveling to the penthouse!

Inside the penthouse, Cody is leading the three turtles to the new dojo. "So Cody, what's the big surprise?" Raph questions.

"Does it include munchies? I'm on empty!" Mikey calls out and Cody opens the doors. They see a turtle shaped holo simulation room.

"What do you think? It's a new dojo for you guys to train in. Serling helped build it," Cody opens the doors to the simulation room, where Amy, Splinter, and Leo are waiting. "It's a holo simulator with pre-programmed battle scenarios," Cody presses some buttons, pointing the remote up. The room turns into an alley.

"And 523 high-res background modes," Leo finishes and Cody turns the room into ice mountains. Amy places her hands on her hips, smiling.

"My kinda place," she murmurs.

"Kickin' graphics!" Mikey exclaims, impressed as the room turns into a wild west background. "It's like dojorama extreme! Sweet!"

"Forget it," Raph punches his hands, "Just give me a wooden post and a practice dummy."

"Sure," Cody replies smugly, turning the room into their old lair before it was trashed. They gasp in amazement, except Raph.

"That's not what I meant!" Raph pushes the wooden post, as he's still in a bitter mood and is unimpressed. Cody sighs in disappointment, turning the room back to normal.

"Raphael, a true warrior must always adapt to any new situation or surrounding. Besides, young Cody-san has worked hard to provide you this space to sharpen your ninja skills. You should be grateful," Splinter tells him.

"Yeah, I know," Raph hits his arm with his hip begrudgingly and Cody laughs, rubbing his arm.

"As a reward for your boundless generosity, Cody-san, Leonardo has my blessings to start you on your own ninja training," Splinter gestures towards Leo.

"Really?! Alright! Where do we start? Hidden tiger attack? Fivefinger Phoenix death blow? Hi-yah! Hi-yah! Huh?" Raph makes him stand up and Leo sits down in front of him in lotus position. Cody follows.

"We start at the beginning: meditating on the connection between the body and the mind," Leo gestures to his body and Cody closes his eyes. He opens them and looks around, seeing Leo meditating. He groans in disappointment.

"This is not what I had in mind," he whispers and Amy bends down next to him.

"Don't worry, Leo's a great teacher," she whispers and they smile at each other. Just then, the power surge hits their building, causing an alarming flux in the energy powering the dojo. Mikey picks up the remote, trying to work the remote, but nothing happens.

"Hey Cody, the controls don't work."

Cody walks up to him. "Probably just a power surge," he takes the remote. "I'll have to reboot the system."

"Ah, you should boot the whole thing!" Raph exclaims in irritation, Amy punching him hardly. "Oww."

"You guys hang tight, we'll go get Cody's pocket tab and have the dojo back online in a jiffy," Donnie follows Cody out the doors.

* * *

Serling is cleaning the kitchen as the two investigate. "Weird, I've never seen anything like this," Cody sees the power surge. "Something spiking through the wiring, like a power surge. But it's registering as a program by the system software. A huge program, bigger than anything I've ever seen."

"Why would there be a computer program moving through your building's power line?" Donnie wonders.

"It wouldn't," they turn to Serling who walks up to them. "Yet another example of the foul ability of organics. Allow me to access the penthouse grid," he's immediately engulfed in red energy that's been plaguing the city. The servant bot loses control of himself, hitting Donnie on the head with the mop.

"Ow!" He exclaims.

"Serling!" Cody tries to help, only to be knocked back into the wall.

"It's not me, sir. I've lost control of my motor functions!" He hits Donnie again with the mop.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Donnie pulls out his staff.

"Believe me, I've been tempted to bludgeon you more than once, but this is not my doing!" Serling protests and Donnie kicks him back, unplugging Serling and the energy disappearing from his body. Donnie runs to Cody, Serling's eyes turning red.

"I think we've got a big problem," Donnie says nervously as Serling stands up, inching towards them.

In the dojo, Raph stomps around. "What's taking 'em so long?"

"Patience, Raphael," Splinter warns.

"Yeah, not my strong suit," Raph retorts and Amy rolls her eyes. "I'm outta here," Before he can leave, the doors slam shut, trapping the five inside. "Hey!"

The same power surge appears, traveling around them.

"This can't be good," Mikey comments and the same maniacal face appears.

"You're not going anywhere!" It's a female voice and she laughs evilly.

"What the shell is that?" Raph exclaims.

She laughs again.

"Why do I get the feeling she's laughing at us, not with us?" Mikey questions, weapons appearing from the walls. Saws appear, attacking them.

"I knew this robo dojo was a bad idea!" Raph grumbles as they dodge them, Splinter hit by an electrical prod.

"Master Splinter!" Leo exclaims, Splinter landing on his arm.

"Perhaps it would be wise to sit this one out," he groans weakly, thankfully not seriously injured. Donnie and Cody run to the dojo, seeing the closed doors. Cody tries to open it, but the controls fail to work and the others are locked inside. Serling enters and Donnie pounds on the door.

"Guys, open up. We've got trouble out here."

Leo blocks a saw. "Tell me about it!"

"Something's controlling Serling and the dojo? But how?" Cody asks and Serling approaches them, the red energy interrupting in the air, turning into the face again.

"Subject Cody O'Neil. Interfacing. I am Viral, a quanti platform digital over construct, an infinite subtlety in power," she explains.

"Modest, isn't she?" Donnie replies.

"I uploaded here to extract information from O'Neil Tech's mainframe," she continues.

"O'Neil Tech? What do you want with-"

"The O'Neil Tech building is off the power grid, so I've come here to your penthouse. The only remote location in the city with a hardwired direct connect to O'Neil Tech's central banks," she interrupts.

"Yeah, with about a gazillion firewalls and exponentially encrypted security. Can we say unbreakable?" Cody points out.

"Indeed," Viral gets in his face, "Unless you give me the password."

"And _why_ would I do that?" Cody replies.

"Because if you don't, I will destroy your little pets that I've trapped in the dojo," she threatens.

"Cody, run!" Donnie tells him and he does so, Donnie hitting Viral, distracting her enough for him to leave. Her face goes back to normal.

"Run all you want, but your friends can't!" She transfers to the dojo. "I need the password to O'Neil Tech's mainframe, and toying with you is going to get it for me!"

"Bring it, lady. We'll give you a good old-fashioned turtle smackdown!" Raph shakes his fist and punches his hand.

"Vertebrates, such slow learners." She turns the dojo into an old west saloon simulation.

"We've been transported into some sort of battle scenario," Leo says.

"That, or a Saturday morning cartoon," Mikey comments as the Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa turn to them. "Uhh, howdy partners?" The waitress's face suddenly turns into Viral's, who laughs evilly.

"Make it loud, boys!" She orders and the five are surrounded. Leo turns around and kicks one, making him crash into a table. Raph dodges a punch, throwing one away. Another one hits him on the head with a chair. Raph turns around and punches him.

"I love cow-punching!" He exclaims in a southern accent. Leo punches one and he crashes into the saloon counter until his head is stuck into the wall. Mikey runs up and kicks one, running up the stairs. He yells in a Tarzan-like fashion, tackling three more to the ground.

"Cool, I've always wanted to do that," he dusts himself off and ducks, throwing two outside the doors. One of them inches towards Amy and she stretches her arms, somersaulting until she kicks him away. Amy gets back up and ducks down from a chair, sweepkicking the attacker gracefully.

"Most impressive," they turn to Viral, "But now let's see how you handle level two!" They turn around in surprise as more approach them. "I'll leave these drones to take care of you. Time to pay little Cody another visit." The waitress turns back into her regular self.

* * *

"Must...regain control," Serling walks into the kitchen, "I refuse to let this digital decibel dominate my system again!" The red energy appears again, taking control of him.

"It's not polite to refuse a lady," Viral says, walking past the kitchen bot. Donnie peeks from the cabinet and turns to Cody.

"I think we have a few minutes before she comes around again," he whispers and Cody pulls out a holographic map with his remote.

"She's a massive program. She's infected most of the subset codes, but maybe we can quarantine her." He presses a button and Viral hears it, turning to the cabinets. She sees Donnie and Cody, since the door was still open and pries off the counter. Donnie and Cody jump out.

"Naughty things. I possess every segment of circuitry in this building. You can't simply double click and drag me to the trash!"

"You better get out of here, Cody," Donnie pulls out his staff, "I'll hold her off." Viral, controlling Serling, punches him to the wall.

"You'll do no such thing! Just give me the code and I will spare your lives," she picks up the kitchen robot. "There's nowhere to go!" She holds it over her head.

"Wanna bet?" Donnie stands up, powering his staff. He breaks a window. "Hang on!" He and Cody jump out the window. She laughs as she looks over.

"With Cody gone, I'll have to figure out another way to get that code. But first, to finish off the others," she walks away, thinking that they've fallen to their deaths, but Donnie has managed to puncture the building's exterior wall with his staff.

Cody looks down nervously.

"Relax, Cody. I think we're safe," Donnie assures. Cody peeks from his hand.

"You call this safe?!"

"Trust me, this looks like our floor," Donnie kicks open an air duct that just so happened to be right next to them. He lets Cody crawl in first before he follows. They get back inside as Cody kicks open the vent. He crawls out and Donnie lands next to him. "We need to get into the system again."

"What good's that gonna do?" Cody points out as he brings out the map. "You saw what happened when we tried to delete her!"

"An enemy always reveals her weaknesses and how she attacks," Donnie winks at him, "Watch and learn, young ninja. Viral said she needed a hardwire connection to access the mainframe, and she only got Serling because he was plugged in. If she can't go wireless, and we shut down the power around the building, she won't have anywhere to jump to."

"And when we kill the power to this building, no power, no escape route. She'd be purged from the system! Wow!" Cody realizes, "Computer hacking, ninja style."

The waitress turns back into Viral, expecting to find them destroyed, but discovers a pile of defeated C.O.W boys. "What! But how?"

* * *

She hears something and turns to see Raph and Leo playing cards with them. "What took ya, partner?" Raph tips his hat, waving. She turns to the other side, seeing someone leaning against the pole, the cowgirl hat covering her face. The girl lifts her head up to reveal Amy. She's wearing a pink transparent top, a denim skirt with orange pockets and a red belt. She also wears pink and blue bracelets. Her cowgirl boots are knee-length and pink. She smirks at Viral, a strand of wheat in her mouth.

"You! You dare to mock me?" Viral slams her hands on the counter. Mikey turns to her.

"Yeah, it's sort of what we do in between kickin' butt!"

"The boy is no longer in play," she explains.

"What's she saying?" Raph demands as they step up to her. "If you hurt Cody-" The power inside starts to shut down.

"What is this?" She asks.

"It's working! The building is completely isolated from the city," This is Donnie's plan being put into action as five blocks are also out of power. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide when we do this!" He presses a button, shutting down power in the building.

The holographic enemy crackles with energy as Don has shut power down in the building. "No! Noooo!" She floats in the air, the environment spinning around.

"I'm gonna lose my linguini!" Mikey tries not to vomit and Viral disappears. They fall down in exhaustion.

"Are we dead? This don't feel like dead," Raph holds his head and Mikey pushes past them, falling to the ground.

"Who cares? As long as we can lie down," he mutters and the lights come back on, the doors opening to reveal Donnie and Cody.

"Are you guys alright?" Cody questions.

Leo stands up, helping Amy to her feet, trying not to blush at her outfit. "W-Well, look who missed all the fun."

Donnie and Cody glance at each other knowingly. "That's a fine way of saying thanks for saving your sorry shells," the turtle smiles proudly.

"Saving our shells?" Raph asks.

"I cut off the power to shut Viral down," Donnie explains and Amy winks at them.

"Nice, guys."

"Are you sure?" Leo ponders, "What about these lights?"

"Battery powered, like my pocket tab. They're not connected," Cody answers.

"Uh, Cody, there isn't anything else in the building that can run without being plugged into the system, is there?" Donnie asks, to the others' bewilderment. The dojo starts to shake and a battle bot tears into the room.

"Only the brand new practice bots!" Cody exclaims.

"Shell," Amy mutters.

"You had to ask," Raph shakes his fist. The bot turns into Viral, having taken control of the battle bot and angrier than ever.

"Well, this certainly wasn't part of my brilliant save the day plan!" Donnie says nervously.

"I detected your clumsy gambit and found this construct, charging its power core before shutdown," she explains.

"You just made a big mistake, Viral! It's ninja time!" Donnie shouts and they pull out their weapons.

"Cuz you can't hide in the walls and throw your toys at us no more!" Raph points to her.

"Exactamundo! You're set to upload an interface for kick butt ninja action!" Mikey exclaims, charging. Viral throws her arm at them, which they dodge. Leo cuts off her arm and she turns the other one into a saw. She fends off Raph and Mikey catches the arm with his nunchuck. He pulls it off. "Like my disarming personality?"

Donnie hits her in the leg and Amy throws her spear at her leg. Raph stabs her in the back with his sai. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours!" He pulls on the wires with his weapons and she staggers back, seeing herself surrounded, with nowhere else to upload to.

"Oh, at last," Serling says in relief as he walks in the hallway. "I've regained control of my functions. It feels so-" The doors to the dojo open, Viral jumping on him as she runs. The turtles and Amy run past him, making the robot crash to the ground."Ohh, is there a technician in the house?"

Amy runs back to him. "Hi Serling!" She helps him up. "Bye Serling!" She runs and follows the others.

"At least one of them is worth this..."

Viral is heading to the elevator and uses her arm to catapult to it. She forces the door open, only to see the shaft. "Going somewhere?" She turns to the approaching turtles and Amy. "You can shell it out, but you can't take it!" They inch towards her. "No! Get away!" She throws the door at them, which they duck.

"Sorry, you're going down," they kick her and she falls into the elevator shaft. They hear the crash.

"Talk about a total crash," Donnie comments.

"Guys?" They turn to the grandchildren in their pajamas.

"What's going on?" Jamie rubs his eyes.

"Are you having a sleepover?" Amelia asks excitedly as her eyes shine.

"We wanna join!" Marie exclaims happily and the nine rush up to them, asking a million questions a minute. Amy whistles with her fingers and they turn to her.

"Judith, take everyone back to their rooms and put them back to bed," she points towards the hallway with a stern look. "You should be sleeping."

"Aww," they whine, "But-"

"Listen to your great grandmother," Leo interrupts, crossing his arms. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Come on guys, you heard her," Judith leads them back to their rooms.

* * *

"Checked every inch of that elevator shaft. Nothing," Raph reports the next morning. "She hightailed it outta here."

"I ran a complete scan of the mainframe. No sign of Viral there. The system's clean," Donnie explains, but the penthouse is trashed. Serling is back to his old self.

"I wish I could say the same for this room," he gestures towards the mess.

Splinter comes in, fully healed. "You did well, my children."

"Master, are you alright?" Leo rushes to him.

"I believe so, Leonardo. Cody, today you saw a fine example of how a ninja needs to develop both mind and body. Victory required both the keenness of Donatello's mind and the endurance of his sibling's bodies."

"Okay Master Splinter, now I understand," Cody states.

"Good. Let us now all resume Cody's training," Splinter explains and Leo holds up a hand.

"Master Splinter, could Ames and I step out for a minute?" He asks, Amy giving a look of confusion.

"Of course," Splinter wiggles his eyebrows at the others and they snicker. Leo rolls his eyes, taking the brunette's hand and dragging her into the hallway gently.

"Something wrong, Leo?" Amy asks, tilting her head.

"Well...I did promise you a surprise and here it is," he holds out a device, like Raph's paper, and she opens it. She gasps as she looks at it.

"My favorite book? You found it?!" She exclaims in surprise.

He chuckles in amusement, "I went downtown to find it. And that's not all, there's sequels too," he hands her a couple of devices.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yells happily, jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek repeatedly. He laughs as it tickles his skin.

"Ames!" He laughs as he hugs her waist, "I love you too, but that tickles!"

Raph picks up his paper as the two turtles join Cody. "Now maybe I'll get some peace and quiet," he sits in a chair, opening the paper.

"Please select the comforts." He's sitting in a robotic chair, to his dismay.

"OH, I hate the future!"

* * *

At a utilities access tunnel, the damaged Viral is kneeling. She's trying to repair herself, which doesn't work. A shadowy figure appears from her eye. "Please, master, I suffer code damage. I am trapped in this twisted form. Repair me so I can-"

"Consider it punishment for failing to break the will of one human child, Viral," he interrupts.

"Free me from this prison, Sh'Okanabo. I will make them pay," she begs.

He tilts her chin up with his finger. "You will. I am not done with O'Neil Tech. Its secrets, when the time is right, we will strike without mercy." He laughs as he disappears.

Though this attempt didn't reap results, Sh'Okanabo won't be giving up any time soon...


	120. Headlock Prime

**Angel: I'm not quitting anymore...to those of you who are hearing about this now, look at the last chapter of Tales of TMNT. Thank you to those who inspired me to come back...I love you all. The reason why I quit is because I don't take criticism that well. I was bullied a lot in my elementary and middle school years...being victimized on my own website isn't pleasing, so I wasn't being overdramatic as someone theorized, but you guys are right. Div is a bitch and I shouldn't listen to her or anyone. I shouldn't give a crap about some hater who has bullshit to say it to my face...well, screen, anyway. Haters gonna hate, they're gonna hate...but they should keep their mouth shut if they don't have something nice to say, they shouldn't even say it to hurt me directly. So I'm gonna delete that A/N and we're just gonna forget that this ever happened. Is that cool with you guys? Yes? No? ...Oh right, I won't be here Saturday through Monday. I have to go back to Florida to drop my sister off because she's going to college there. Unfortunately, that also means I won't be able to see the new episode on Sunday...oh well, there's always the internet.**

On Cody's penthouse rooftop, Splinter is building a garden. He carries bamboo outside, seeing Raph standing dejectedly overlooking the city. He walks up to him. "Raphael?" Splinter jumps to him. "What troubles you, my son?"

Raph sighs, "We're in the future, there's this whole new city out to explore, and the guys just wanna sit on their butts in the penthouse!"

"Yes, but remember, one must also make time to explore the landscape within. They are merely spending time with their great grandchildren," Splinter explains.

"Master Splinter, we can go out in broad daylight, and for the first time, nobody wants to put us in a cage or dissect us," he looks to the side, thinking to himself. "What are you doing up here, anyway?"

Splinter gestures to his garden. "I am cultivating a rooftop garden, a place of serenity and peace. I've encouraged Amelia to plant some flowers with this space so she can enjoy her gardening." Suddenly, there's a loud blare and bells. They turn around to see an advertising blimp, promoting something.

"The Galactic Federation presents the 57th Slam-a-thon! See all your favorite wrestlers battle it out for the title in a cage match finale! This championship belt's what it's all about! Tonight, at Madison Square Garden!"

Raph is elated. "Whoa! I'm there!" This is exactly what he needs to see.

* * *

Leo and Amy look outside the window while Donnie is fixing something on the floor. The great grandchildren run around as they play. Mikey suddenly crashes into a pillar, breaking a vase.

"How was that, Mikey?" Cody asks, as the turtle is teaching him throwing techniques.

"Ugh, I think you're getting the hang of the winged monkey style, Cody," Mikey comments.

"There's no such thing as winged monkey style," Leo crosses his arms. "That was a basic hip throw. Just remember, keep your arms straight on the release."

"Quit playing backseat sensei, Leo," Mikey retorts, to his brother's amusement. "Just, uh, keep that arm straight," Mikey winks at Cody and Amy rolls her eyes.

Serling is cleaning up the mess. "Don't you have a state-of-the-art dojo for this kind of roughhousing?" He asks bitterly.

"Upgrading as we speak. The battle bots need a little toughening up. Raph took down half a dozen before breakfast," Donnie explains.

"Ooo, make 'em breath fire!" Amelia pops up behind him.

"That would be so cool, Grandpa Donnie!" Marie exclaims, making the turtle chuckle.

"No."

"Aww!"

"By teaching Master Cody how to fight, are you not encouraging him to put himself in danger?" Serling points out.

"Chill out, lug nuts. We're teaching Cody the art of self-defense so he can get himself _out_ of trouble," Mikey answers smugly.

"Trouble that you hooligans will no doubt get him into. Ohh, how many more antiques must be sacrificed for the 'art of self-defense?' " he retorts as he picks up a broken lamp. "Honestly, it's a wonder how Amelia puts up with you four!"

"Uh, I'd rather not answer that," Amy murmurs, the three turtles giving her a confused look.

"Oh, hey Mikey, I gotta show you something," Cody starts to walk away, an excited Raph running inside.

"Guys, you won't believe what I just saw! We have to go, now!" He tells them in panic.

"What is it?" Mikey asks.

"Is Viral back?" Leo questions.

"Pro wrestling! There's a tournament tonight!" He explains in excitement. They all pause before the group give a look of disinterest, the grandchildren going back to play. "Come on guys. Sitting in the stands in a real live pro wrestling match is something I dreamed about my whole life! We can all go and we don't even have to wear disguises!"

" _Or_ we could stay here and watch it on 3D holovision." Leo suggests.

"Are you _kidding_ me? Just once, don't you actually wanna _be_ there?" Raph puts an arm around his brother, "Think about it, the sights, the sounds, the smells of crazy wrestling madness all over everything!"

"Or we could stay here and watch it on 3D holovision," Donnie repeats. Leo smiles at Raph at Donnie's agreement and the annoyed turtle turns to the youngest.

"Mikey, Miiiikey. I know _you_ wanna go. Think about it, two highly trained athletes, engaged in a mano a mano battle to the finish!"

"Ha, a totally fake battle. Though I bet they know the winged monkey technique," Mikey thinks.

"Did I mention the hot dogs? Greasy, cheese nachos, root beer?" Raph winks.

"I'm there, dude!" Mikey answers and Amy rolls her eyes.

"I bet you they don't even have that stuff," she whispers to Leo.

"Hey Mikey," Cody comes in at that moment. "Check it out," he turns on the holovision to a video game called Helix, which blasts lasers. "It's called Helix, the hottest video game on the market." Mikey's eyes swirl around in amazement.

"Whoa whoa!" He exclaims and Raph clears his throat. Mikey snaps out of it, turning to Raph. "Play the awesome game or watch the fake sweaty wrestlers? Play the awesome game or watch the fake sweaty wrestlers?" He pauses for a second. "I'm going with the game." He giggles, to Raph's dismany.

He turns to Leo and pulls him aside. "Leo, this is your chance to take ice princess out on a date without having to worry about being seen! She's been probably wanting that since forever! Don't you want that?!"

Leo thinks about it, turning to Amy as she's playing with the grandchildren. He turns back to Raph. "I want to take her out, but...you and I both know she doesn't like wrestling. Or any sport. If I ask her, she's gonna say no."

Raph frowns, "Fine." He storms off, "I'll see you losers later."

Splinter comes in from the garden. "Perhaps some of you should go and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"But, the dojo," Donnie protests.

"The game," Mikey touches the holovision.

Leo turns to Splinter. "I'll take Ames with me...Raph's right, I should take her out on a date on the surface. She's probably been wishing for that ever since we've been together." He looks at Amy, feeling a little bad that he didn't consider her feelings about it. But..."Oh man, she's gonna hate me for dragging her out to pro wrestling..."

"Here," he turns to Cody, "Better take some money," Cody throws him a credit stick.

"Money?" Leo looks at it in slight disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone has broken into Madison Square Garden. That someone is a three-headed ex-wrestler with a blue, red, and yellow head. He sees two wrestlers training through a glass panel. "I can't wait to pound these gutless cowards into paste!" Red Head exclaims. He has a white/grey mask and dreadlocks.

"Stick to the plan," Blue Head reminds them. He has one eye in the middle.

"Paste is sticky!" Yellow Head chortles. He has a bar where his chin should be and is bald.

"Hey, wrestlers only," he looks to see that a security guard has discovered him. "What are you guys doing back here?" He gasps as he realizes who the intruder is. "Oh no, it's you!" The heads laugh as he walks up to him.

Red Head cracks his neck, the other two heads doing the same. "Looks like we get to warm up before the main event!" He closes in on the frightened guard.

* * *

"Come one, come all to the Slam-a-thon 57th, where it's at in wrestling! Tonight at Madison Square Garden!"

Leo, Amy, and Raph arrive, though Amy is frowning as she crosses her arms. She wears a baby pink shirt with a purplish-grey border and two black buttons on the top, along with a light blue denim tunic and a black belt. She also wears a flowing pink mini-skirt which has a black rim. A blue necklace is on her neck and her hair is down. Short black boots are on her feet and she holds a baby pink purse.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I said yes to a date with my boyfriend. I feel underdressed," she turns to Leo, who's looking in awe at the place.

"Whoa!"

"Eh, I like the old Garden better," Raph walks away, but Amy stays behind, pouting.

"Leooo, I hate wrestling. Watching wrestlers is boring," she whines and Leo turns around to her.

"He won't let us hear the end of it if we don't go with him. Tell you what, I'll take you out on a _real_ date when we're done with his thing, okay?" He cups her cheek. "A nice dinner with Italian food, of course, since that's your favorite. Maybe even go dancing, and after that, ice cream." He holds her waist, smiling a little to convince her. She sighs in defeat, since she knew how much Raph wanted to go to the match.

"Okay..." She murmurs and he kisses her forehead softly.

"You look amazing, by the way," he winks and she blushes, playing with her bangs shyly. "Come on," he takes her hand, walking ahead so they could catch up with Raph. They walk inside the lobby, approaching a ticket booth.

"Come in, get your programs," a robot flies around the room.

"Three for the slam-a-thon, please?" Raph asks as Leo hands the robot the credit stick. He sticks the stick in a slot and three tickets appear.

"Enjoy the show," the three take their tickets.

"Oh ho man, this is gonna be so awesome!" Raph exclaims as they walk to the arena, "Like the coolest thing ever! I'm talking the absolute best!"

When they find their seats, Raph is crossing his arms. "This is lame. No foam fingers? No rally tells? What is up with that?"

Amy sits between the two turtles, looking in boredom. Leo has his arm around her shoulder. "I guess the future isn't big on souvenirs," Leo suggests and Raph groans. He sees a vendor walking around.

"Well at least they're still big on snacks. Yo!" Raph whistles with his fingers. The vendor walks up to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Gimme three hot dogs with ketchup and onions and a root beer. Also, a soda for the lady-" Amy steps on his foot. "Ahh, ahh, diet soda! Diet soda!" He finishes in pain. Leo laughs, kissing Amy's cheek and she smiles.

"I'm afraid I don't have any of those things, whatever they are," the vendor explains in confusion.

"Alright, gimme...a pretzel with mustard," Raph replies.

"A...pretzel?" He rubs his head.

"Okay. How 'bout some nachos?"

The vendor blinks.

"Ice cream? Cotton candy? Peanuts? Popcorn? Gum, you got a lousy stick of gum?" Raph asks, trying to find something that was typical stadium food he could get.

"Would you like a fish-cicle?" The vendor pulls out a stick of fish and the three look in disgust.

"Just forget it," Raph pushes it away. "No junk food, no overpriced souvenirs. The future better step up," Raph clenches his fist, Amy rolling her eyes.

"The next time you think about dragging me to a wrestling match...please don't," Amy warns Leo and he nods in slight fear.

"Yes sweetie."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats and get ready for the Slam-a-thon 57th," the announcer says and the audience claps.

"Alright! Yeah!" Raph stands up, "It's time to get it on! Let's do this!" Everyone has gone quiet and Amy covers her face with her hair, sliding down in her seat a little.

"If anyone asks, I don't know you," she mutters.

"Aw come on," Leo moves her hair away. "I wanna see you with your makeup on."

"But I'm not wearing any makeup," Amy tilts her head in confusion.

"I'm talking about your natural looks," Leo grins and she blushes, smiling.

"And now, hovering to the ring, wearing the World Championship belts, it's the Pile-Driver! And our challenger, the Compelled Crusher!"

The two wrestlers jump onto the ring, the audience clapping. Raph gets up again. "Haha! Let's go, Pile-Driver! You can take that punk!"

Someone in front of him shushes the turtle and he sits down dejectedly. "Looks like they don't cheer the way we used to," Leo says.

"Are you kidding me? This is a _wrestling_ match. Man, what is wrong with the future?" He laments.

"You really want me to answer that?" Amy asks in response.

The match begins as they hear a bell. "Alright, the match is beginning! Are you ready for your polls to start pounding?"

"Finally, some action!" Raph comments. However, just like the customs to a stadium, wrestling has changed dramatically. It seems more like a golf course than any type of brutal competition as the wrestlers circle each other.

"It's a classic Lou Nyan opening. They're both plotting their strategy. The Pile-Driver moves to control the center of the ring, while the Crusher circles looking for his opening. The Pile-Driver waiting calmly for the Crusher to make his first move." Raph gives a disappointed look. "But the Crusher doesn't seem to be in any hurry." The Crusher lunges forward, but only to pull back. The audience claps at this move, though it wasn't much. "The Crusher flinches, trying to draw the Pile-Driver off balance. The tension here in the arena here is unbearable." Raph looks around at the silent crowd.

"Boooring!" He stands up.

"Where are you going, Raph?" Leo asks.

"I'm gonna spice things up, show 'em what a _real_ pro wrestling match is," Raph cracks his knuckles.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," Leo protests, trying to stop him to no avail.

"Come on, Pile-Driver, you call that wrestling? Show 'em what you got!" Raph walks to the arena, "Hey Cushy, you're a bum! I've seen more slam in a car door!"

Leo runs down to him to stop the turtle. "Let's sit back down, Raph."

"If you come back and shut up, I'll buy you a fish-sicle!" Amy calls out from her seat. Raph ignores the couple, storming down the steps, reaching the end of his limited patience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. It appears some sort of lizard man is approaching the ring."

"Hey, I can take both of you losers with one hand tied behind my shell!" Raph threatens, the wrestlers looking at him in confusion. The Crusher shrugs. "Somebody throw a chair or something! This is the worst wrestling match I ever seen!"

Suddenly, a chair comes out of nowhere, landing in the ring. They look in confusion to see the three-headed giant from before running in, jumping into the ring. "Hey sports fans, I'm back!" Blue Head declares.

"And I wanna put the hurt on someone!" Red Head exclaims.

"Hurt, shirt, and giraffe!" Yellow Head chortles again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't believe it!" The announcer stands up. "Unless my eyes deceive me, Triple Threat has entered the ring! He was foever banned from wrestling for using excessive force, but he vowed one day he would return for his belt!"

"Oh ho, it's all part of the show. Now we're talking!" Raph perks up.

"You've heard that two heads are better than one?" Blue Head asks.

"Well, three heads are gonna snap your spines!" Red Head shouts as they pick up the Crusher.

"Crack!" Yellow Head chuckles, spinning the Crusher and throwing him to the ground.

"Yeah, lay that smackdown!" Raph cheers.

"Oh dear me, that was a spinning gorilla press power slam, outlawed on over 20 planets," He slams the Crusher on his knee. "Ooo, an inverting gutbuster drop. I think I'm gonna be sick." These moves are the reasons why he was banned. He throws the Crusher out of the ring and the audience starts to flee, screaming in fear.

"Good follow-through," Raph comments, Amy running down to them.

"Are you sure this is part of the show?" Leo questions.

"Course it is! What sucker's gonna pay for that dance recital they were doing before?" Raph answers and the two look at the leaving audience.

"The audience is fleeing the arena, terrified by the brutality. But rest assured, we'll continue to broadcast to our worldwide audience."

The Pile-Driver backs away, trying to use the audience as a distraction. Triple Threat turns around to him. "And where are you going?" Blue Head demands.

"You don't wanna miss _your_ turn!" Red Head declares, the wrestling running.

"Can I keep his spleen?" Yellow Head laughs once more and they throw the wrestler into the cage. "One!"

"Wow, it looks like he's gonna give the Pile-Driver the triple play!"

"Two!" He's launched back into the giant, who throws him again. "Three!" He's sent flying into the seats.

"You're out!" Yellow Head does his signature laugh.

"Never in all my years have I seen such brazen contempt for the rules of professional wrestling! Shameful." The entire audience has left.

"I am the greatest wrestler in the universe!" Blue Head shouts, showing off his muscles.

"Eh, he's good, but I've seen better," Raph remarks, jerking his thumb at himself.

"You got something to say, green bean? Say it in here!" Red Head challenges.

Raph laughs, tugging on the cage. "Whoa, what the shell are you doing?" Leo ponders.

"Showing 'em how it's done, sibs," Raph replies.

"Raph, I don't think this is all an act," Amy points to Triple Threat. "He seems serious!"

"Just relax and enjoy the show," Raph enters the ring, Triple Threat holding up a chair. Amy turns to Leo in slight worry.

"Just a moment. It seems the salamander man has entered the ring."

"Great entrance, Triple Threat. Let's put on a good show," Raph leans towards the ex-wrestler, still thinking it was all an act. The three heads look to each other in confusion. He picks Raph up and over his shoulder, slamming his head into the ring.

"Ooh, the scoop brainbuster! Banned in 2044." Amy covers her mouth in shock as she watches.

"Take it easy, big guy. Let's make this last," Triple Threat picks him up by the head, spinning around and throwing him into the cage. He flies towards him, landing on his arm and falling to the floor. Leo and Amy look away, cringing.

"Wow! A round-trip clothesline. Looks like the frogman is in trouble."

Raph groans, trying to get up, but Triple Threat jumps up, his knee landing on his stomach. "Ooo, the teen legdrop."

"Raph, you gotta get out of there!" Leo tries to intervene.

"Hey, this ain't a tag-team match!" He smashes Leo out of the ring, landing in the chairs.

"Leo!" Amy exclaims in worry and turns to them, growling. Before she can help, Triple Threat presses a button, activating a series of lasers that build a cage around the ring.

"Insanity! Triple Threat is raising the scene field barricade!" This cage makes it unable for Leo and Amy to help Raph.

"You just stepped into a world of pain!" Red Head yells.

Raph groans, rubbing his head. "Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Uh oh, Triple Threat has his opponent cornered!" Raph narrows his eyes, jumping away.

"Too slow, bobbleheads!"

"Here kitty, kitty!" Yellow Head says and Raph jumps on one head, landing behind him.

"The alligator man is working the barricade, fleeing like some kind of monkey!"

"Are you blind?!" Raph turns to the announcer, "I'm a turtle!"

Amy looks around in panic and Leo gets up, seeing her predicament. He runs to her. "Use your sai, Raph!"

Raph jumps over the wrestler, avoiding him. "No way! That's against the rules. Only bad guys cheat wrestle."

"The toad creature has honor. And it might cost him."

"Quit wasting time with him, we've got a job to do before the cops get here!" Blue Head reminds.

"Okay, okay!" Red Head answers impatiently, "One more throw!" He grabs Raph by the leg as he jumps.

"Uh okay, let's be bad guys!" Raph says nervously. Leo and Amy pull out their swords.

"We're coming!" Leo calls out and they cut off the barrier.

"What's this? Another gecko man and a girl are entering the ring!"

"Put him down!" Amy and Leo rush to him.

"Whatever you say!" He throws Raph into Leo, Amy ducking as they land in the seats.

"Oh, a double alley-oop over and out!"

"Will you shut up already?!" Amy exclaims, turning to him in annoyance and Triple Threat looms over her. She gasps as she turns around.

"Hubba hubba!" Red Head exclaims.

"Pretty!" Yellow Head says, chuckling as she backs away.

"You're coming with us, hot stuff!" Blue Head declares as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Lemme go, you big bully!" She shouts, trying to break free.

"Ooo, and they're taking a hostage for the win!" The announcer says.

"Now to take back what's rightfully mine!" He takes the championship belt.

"You are pretenders, but I am the champion!" Red Head shouts.

"And now to get the other thing we came for," Blue Head orders.

"A fish-sicle?" Yellow Head laughs and they run off with Amy.

"Leo! Help me!" She calls out, but he doesn't hear her. He runs to the ticket booth.

"We're here for some payback," Blue Head starts.

"And for some back pay!" Red Head continues.

"The Galactic Wrestling Federation owes us for kicking us out!" He punches the window and rips open the cash register.

"I'm gonna buy a pony!" Yellow Head replies, laughing again to Amy's annoyance.

"Someone help me!" She screams and he ignores her, getting away with the money.

"Team Green is down for the count. The plucky newcomers were no match for the tyranny of Triple Threat."

The two turtles get up. "When am I allowed to say I told you not to get in the ring?" Leo asks.

"Never," the alarm goes off. "What's that noise?"

"Sounds like a burglar alarm," Leo answers.

"He's robbing the joint too? We gotta stop him!" Raph jumps over the seats.

"Raph, are you kidding? He just kicked your shell!" Leo follows after him.

"Yeah, and now he's got me mad!" Raph declares and Leo realizes that Amy is not there.

"Wait, where's Ames?" He looks around.

"I think he has her!" Raph replies. "Robbing the place AND stealing ice princess?! That's it!"

"Wait, WHAT? We gotta save her! We have reservations at 8 at the restaurant!" Leo panics.

"Wait a minute, looks like they're taking it to the streets, wrestling fans! And we're gonna follow the action!" The announcer gets out of his booth. Leo and Raph exit out into the street, where Triple Threat is on a big wheel vehicle. Amy is on his lap, unconscious.

"Don't these punks know when to quit?" He presses a button and the vehicle takes off.

"Ames!" Leo shouts in worry. Raph whistles with his fingers.

"Yo, taxi!" A cab arrives and the two brothers get inside. "Follow that...big wheel!"

"But that's Triple Threat!"

Leo places a hand on Raph's shoulder to calm him down. "We're very big tippers." The driver steps on the gas, speeding off. The announcer steps out of Madison Square Garden.

"Hey, wait for me! Taxi, taxi!" A taxi approaches in front of him.

The wheel crashes into some cars, Yellow Head laughing. The taxi manages to catch up with Triple Threat. "Pull up alongside," Raph orders and the driver does so. Raph gets onto the roof of the car and Triple Threat sees him.

"You don't give up, do you, greenie?"

"Never! Now give me back my sister!" He leaps onto the wheel and jams his sai into the controls. He screams in surprise and Raph picks up Amy, bailing out. He lands safely, but Triple Threat loses control, crashing the vehicle. Triple Threat gets out, groaning. Amy wakes up just in time. Raph places her down gently a few feet away.

"Stay here. I got a score to settle with 'im," Raph steps up to Triple Threat. "Time for a rematch! I'm takin' that belt, uglies. You're gonna pay for takin' my sista!" He cracks his knuckles, Amy watching in slight shock.

"Come get it, little man," Red Head eggs him on, Yellow Head laughing.

"Get it?"

The taxi with the announcer arrives. "It's the rematch of the century! Triple Threat vs. The Turtle Terror! Our cameras are online, so...it's time to tussle!"

Triple Threat charges towards Raph and the turtle punches him, leaping. Triple Threat takes him by the leg and throws him into a car. "A suborbital suplex slam!"

"Next time you're down, stay down!" Red Head threatens.

"Raph!" Amy exclaims.

"I'm not through with you, headcase!" Raph recovers and rolls into a ball, "Cowabunga!" He hits the giant in the chest, knocking him down.

"Ouch! A supernova pain crusher!" People cheer on the streets. Leo arrives in the cab, a little surprised at all this. Raph is distracted by the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you!" He laughs, not seeing Triple Threat holding a car over his head.

"Raph, NO!" Amy jumps in front of Raph, creating a shield that covers them both. Amy is still in the air and the car crashes before them.

"What's this? It seems the former hostage has evened the odds!"

"What?! Whatever! I am the King!" Triple Threat declares, the crowd booing at him.

Leo runs up to them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, but how are you doing that?" Raph asks the brunette.

"I don't know!" She answers.

"Well, don't stop!" Raph tells her and turns to his brother. "Come on, Leo, we gotta finish this, together." They rush to Triple Threat, Raph pushing the shield with his hands. "Hey headcase," he turns to them. He charges towards them, but Raph bumps into him using the shield.

"Looks like the green team have an advantage!"

Amy lands safely as she drops the shield and they join hands, Raph spinning the two around until they both kick the giant down. "Oh ho ho! The whirling feet of fury! And with two!" The three knock the heads together.

"I see sparkles," Yellow Head laughs, "Freddie!" He goes down.

"That's it!" The crowd cheers. "The match is over! The Turtle Terror has defeated Triple Threat and captured the Galactic Wrestling Federation Championship belt!" Raph takes the belt from his foe, holding it over his head as the crowd roars. The cameras broadcast this on TV. "Let's hear it for our new champion, the Turtle Terror!"

Sirens sound, Constable Biggles and the police arriving. "Oh great," Amy mutters.

"Hello ello ello! What's all this, then? Ah, the three-headed menace that robbed the Garden. Chalk up another collar for Chief Constable Biggles!" He closes his eyes in approval.

"No way, dude. Leo, ice princess, and I took him down before you even got here," Raph protests.

"Did you? Then I suppose you're also responsible for all this damage. Creating a disturbance, vandalism, filming without a permit," Seeing no alternative, the three hop into the wheel, speeding off. They turn to wave at the robot chief and he gives an unamused look.

"Alright Raph, drop us off at the restaurant. You go on back to the penthouse," Leo tells him, smiling as Amy rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Lovebirds," Raph mutters.

* * *

Back at the penthouse the next morning, Raph joins Splinter on the rooftop garden. Some flowers are already there, courtesy of Amy.

"So Raphael," Splinter speaks, "Was you big night on the town as engaging as you had hoped? Leonardo tells me he had a wonderful time with Amelia."

"Nah, no big deal. Just a nice, quiet night out with my sibs. Couple of regular guys just taking in a regular-" A blare interrupts him, the advertising blimp floating by.

"The Turtle Terror won the wrestling universe with his surprise victory at Slam-a-thon 57th, taking a battle all across Time Square!" It shows the footage of the street fight between Triple Threat and Raph. Splinter eyes his son.

"Turtle Terror?"

"Oh, fish-sicles!" Raph comments.


	121. Playtime's Over

**Angel: Monday I cannot update because that day I'll be coming back from Florida...which is at least a 10 hour drive to go back home...*sighs* Kill me.**

Inside the penthouse, Mikey is playing Helix, the game that Cody showed him. "That's right, come to Mikey, come to Mikey." He blasts the monster. "In your face!" He chuckles, "Don't worry, I got plenty left for you guys! Aw yeah! My 21st century skills still rock the digital romain!"

The lights suddenly turn on as Leo, Raph, and Donnie come down the stairs. "This had better be a nightmare or somebody's gonna pay," Raph threatens. He's wearing a robe.

"Tell me you're not still playing that Helix game," Leo says as Donnie yawns.

"47 straight hours of Helix goodness is about to pay off, bros! I'm tearing up the final level. Call Cody and the others!" He answers in excitement.

"Cody's asleep, like we all should be," Leo points out, "And you're gonna wake up the grandchildren with all that noise."

"Nu uh! He's working," Mikey counters. "And they're sound sleepers."

"If that's true, you're both crazy," Donnie walks up to the video screen to call him.

"Mm?" Leo turns to see Amy with pigtail buns, wearing a pink top with glow in the dark snowflakes that glow blue along with a green nightgown that has pink pockets and buttons. She wears pink open toed socks. She rubs her left eye sleepily.

"Ames," Leo walks up to her and kisses her forehead. "Go back to bed, you need your beauty sleep."

She blushes before it fades, jerking a thumb at the youngest. "I came down here to find out if Mikey was still playing that game. Guess I didn't need to. But I don't think I can sleep with that going on."

Leo frowns, "Don't exhaust yourself trying to stay up, okay?"

"Kay..." She rests her head on his plastron and he smiles softly, resting his chin on her head as he holds her close.

Cody seems to be working on a secret project in his lab. "Just a few final touches and you are one seriously upgraded Server Tron."

Donnie appears behind him on the screen. "Hey, Cody, are you really up or is Mikey fried worse than usual?"

"Oh! Hey, Don. I, uh, yeah, I'm just working on a little...project. Uh, lost track of time," he replies nervously, but Donnie doesn't really too much of it.

"Well, Mikey wants you to check out his ultimate Helix dominance. Lia is so gonna kill him for waking her up. Unless you want some help in the lab?" Donnie explains.

"No! Uh, no thanks. I'll be right there," Cody hangs up and turns to his project before he runs off. His new project seems to have a chrome hockey mask...

* * *

Mikey finally beats his Helix game. "Yes! I beat it! I finally beat Helix! This is the greatest day in the history of the world! Yeah!" Raph, Cody, and Donnie are eating popcorn. Leo is sitting down on the floor, Amy asleep on his lap. He grins, stroking her hair.

"Sometimes I wonder what life must be like on Planet Mikey," Donnie comments.

"Hopefully it includes a return to training," Splinter walks up, "Now that the most awesomest game ever has been defeated."

"Just let me enjoy the sweet," Mikey tries to get out of the body controls, "Smell of victory for a moment."

"Trust me, cretan," Serling makes him upside, "There's nothing sweet smelling in this apartment." His hand turns into a can of deodorant spray. "At least Ameila does her best to block the odor," he sprays Mikey and he lands upside. Serling turns the TV to the news. "Master, since we are forced to live with...guests, would you consider reactivating the Server Tron unit that kept house before my appointment?"

"Huh?" Cody seems surprised at this request, "Ah, yeah. You know, I think we got rid of that thing. I mean, what use is an old Server Tron, anyway?"

"Stop. Talking. Now!" Mikey tells them as there's a live broadcast that's explaining a new game. And not just any game.

"Unless you've been living in a black hole, you know that Helix 2 comes out today. Ultra games have been camping out at the Levellex Mall for the release of the most highly anticipated vid game ever." The others walk up to him, Leo carrying Amy bridal style as she continues to rest.

"This really is the greatest day in the history of the world! Hurry Robin, to the Shell-mobile!" Mikey exclaims, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Mikey, wait. Levellex Mall is huge! You can't make it from one end to the other with a galactic positioning system," Cody protests.

"Let the simpleton go. Then perhaps he'll get lost and never return," Serling says a little happily, Mikey crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, I know who can help," Cody walks to his computer screen, calling Starlee.

"Cody! Hey, what's the haps? Uh, boss," she scratches her neck sheepishly. Mikey comes onto the screen.

"You, us, Helix 2, Levellex! Please!"

Cody pushes him aside. "Uh, sorry Starlee. What he means is-"

"Oh, don't worry. I speak fluent shopper. You need a guide through the Lex so Mikey can score Helix 2? It's a date. We'll do lunch while the guys do the ultra consumer thing. Ooh, maybe we can do a double date with Leo and Amy! Bye!" She says, to Cody's surprise.

"A date?! No! I...I can't, I'm working on a-a thing! I uh..." He groans, walking away.

"Enjoy, Master Cody. I'll think of you while scraping turtle funk off the good china!" Serling calls out. "By hand. Alone."

Cody walks past Raph, Leo, and Amy. "Smoooth one, kid," Raph comments, "Using poor helpless Mikey to score a lunch date."

"And a free pass to show us Levellex without Serling!" Donnie jumps in from behind. "Clever."

"But I didn't!" Cody protests. "I-I'm in the middle of something! Uh...extra training! Master Splinter thinks-"

Splinter appears behind him, surprising the boy, "Thinks that a life without balance is hardly worth living."

"But how is a date balance?" Cody asks.

"You must trust me on this, Cody-san," Splinter replies.

"Ah, dreck! Let's go," Cody gives a reluctant look.

"Uh, not like that, you're not," Amy says, stepping forward. "We need to make some adjustments on your first date, Cody!"

Cody gulps at this. "U-Uh, I look fine, Amy. No need to do anything!"

* * *

"Faster, faster! Wahoo!" Mikey shouts as they take off in the Hover Shell to get Starlee.

In the city streets below, three delivery trucks are hauling the hot game, being escorted by the police. "Here we are, final checkpoint for Levellex Mall. Let's run one last security check, just to be safe."

"Copy," the robot starts the procedure. "Running system check." Suddenly, the leader of the gang from before, Jammerhead, takes control of the police robot as his gang, the Street Phantoms, appear behind him from the ground.

"And now that you're under my control, tell them everything's just fine," he uses his eye to make the robot do this.

"System clean. All clear."

"Now let's get those games," However, they find that they can't phase into the truck because it's protected by force fields. "Energy shields! Plan B." He guides them to behind a police car. "Hop in. We're hitching a ride." He chuckles as the other two phase inside. "I love the smell of grand larceny in the morning." Jammerhead gets inside and the vehicles drive forward, no one knowing what's happened.

* * *

The turtles, Amy, Starlee, and Cody arrive at Levellex Mall. "We're getting close," Mikey sings as they're approaching the store. "I smell virtual chaos and fellow unwashed gamers!"

"Are you always like this?" Starlee asks in annoyance.

"I have seen the promised land, and it is good!" Mikey gestures to a HUGE line in front of the store.

"Look at that line," Raph says, "You sure you wanna-" Mikey is already in line, giggling in excitement.

"Ask a stupid question," Leo places a hand to a shocked Raph.

Starlee grabs Cody's arm. "So while Michelangelo waits a year and a half for his game, the food court's just eight levels up."

"Uh, it's a little early for lunch. Why don't you head up and I'll meet you later?" Cody enters the line, to Starlee's disappointment.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's go eat," Leo leads the way while Starlee sighs.

"Amy? Can I ask you on some advice?" The brunette turns to her, a little overwhelmed.

"Uh, I'm not really the best person for this," she shrugs sheepishly.

"Just one question: What is your relationship with Leo like?"

Amy stiffens and she blushes, rubbing the back of her neck. "W-Well..."

"I'd like to hear this," Leo smirks, the other turtles crossing their arms.

"Um...well, I've never really been asked that before..." Amy starts, feeling nervous. "But my relationship with Leo is...none of your business!" She cackles as she runs away, the others shocked.

"Ames!" Leo chases after her. "I wanna hear your answer!"

"No!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the delivery trucks arrive at the loading docks of the mall. All looks clear, to them. "All clear. Delivery complete. Lower security fail-safes." The driver tips his hat to the robot.

"Thanks guys. We're all good from here. The bots could handle any crazed gamers."

"Alright, then," the Peacekeepers leave, the Street Phantoms and Jammerhead exiting the police car. He laughs, "Showtime!" He scrambles the security bot, catching the attention of the driver as the head rolls by.

"What? Hey, who's back there?" Jammerhead then phases into the truck, scaring the driver.

"Boom, baby! Boom!"

Inside the mall, Mikey and Cody wait impatiently in line. "Okay, this is not the way I roll on Helix day," Mikey crosses his arms. "Hold my spot, I'm gonna use a little ninja mojo and get closer," he rubs his hands.

"You're gonna cut?!" Cody asks in disbelief.

"Not exactly, I call it creative waiting!" Mikey replies.

"No cuts!" An employee yells to him with his megaphone. "No kidding! Just hold onto your joysticks for one more minute, people!"

Mikey looks up, getting an idea. He laughs, to Cody's confusion.

"The trucks get hauled in behind the store. There will be copies for everyone except cutters," when he turns to look at Mikey, he sees the two already gone. "Huh? Musta left."

Mikey is climbing the ceiling, Cody hanging onto him. Just as the store opens, Mikey and Cody sneak in.

"Ha ha!" Mikey gives Cody a thumbs up. They hear laughing, turning to the loading docks.

"This is our best heist yet!" Jammerhead exclaims and they peek around the corner.

"These dudes again. They tried to bust my shell. Call the guys. It's so ninja time!" Mikey runs towards the truck and Cody does as he's told.

"Guys?" However, his communicator is jammed. "Hey, jammed. Oh no!"

"See? Like I said, the PK leaves as soon as the goods are delivered. They drop the shields, we take the games, a nice quiet jack between friends in the privacy of our own loading docks," Jammerhead explains to his gang, only for Mikey to knock him down from behind.

"Step away from the games, player-hater!" He demands.

"It's Jammerhead, Brain Jane! Street Phantoms, ghost this guy!" Jammerhead orders. Mikey flips to the ground, spinning his nunchucks. Mikey charges, only to phase through a Phantom. He crashes to the ground and the gang member laughs at him until Mikey kicks him away. Mikey gets trapped in bubble wrap and one of them drives a forklift towards him. He girly screams as he's picked up, letting the villains drive off with the delivery trucks and all of the Helix 2 games.

"That's a wrap!" Jammerhead salutes, laughing as Mikey tries to get out.

* * *

The others finally catch up to Mikey, Cody leading the way. "There he is!"

"Oh boy," Donnie comments.

"Tell me he didn't say 'that's a wrap' when he got away," Leo sees the predicament Mikey's in.

"This time, it's personal," Mikey answers in a German accent.

"Cody, stay here with Starlee. We should be back before you finish lunch," Leo orders as Raph cuts Mikey free. The others jump to him, running to the Hover Shell.

"But," Cody protests as Starlee holds his arm, humming happily. "Okay," he says reluctantly.

"Come on, we've gotta find that Helix truck!" Leo says as the front half of the vehicle takes off, Mikey and Donnie in front while the others are in the back. They take off after the Phantoms. The swifter vehicle has no trouble catching up with the thieves, Jammerhead noticing them from the rearview mirror.

"What? Determined little buggers, aren't they? Though Pinkie's a keeper. But the Peacekeepers would love to meet ya. Presto change-o." He plugs into the mall's security system. "This just in, graze turtle aliens and hostage rob the Levellex! Call the ASPCA!" He changes the video to look like the turtles were the ones who stole the games!

The bogus security video is then broadcast to all the monitors at the Levellex Mall. 'Mikey' laughs as he holds the games, Cody and Starlee seeing the video. "Oh no! Starlee, look! He messed with the security video!" 'Leo,' 'Raph,' and 'Donnie' are loading the games out of the truck.

"Everyone's gonna think the guys did the robbery! We've gotta tell someone!" Starlee looks around to see Cody missing. "Cody?"

Cody looks around the corner at the confused Starlee. "Sorry, Starlee. I like you a lot, but I can't just sit this one out," he uses his wrist communicator. "Turtle X, code word Goongala."

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Serling is unhappily cleaning the apartment as the great grandchildren peek at him, snickering. "Pick up my katana, Serling. Make up my bed, Serling. Squirt cheese off my shell, Serling! Those green-" The large white sheet behind him is covering Cody's project, which now springs to life and exits the building, draping the sheets over the bewildered Serling as it departs. Serling manages to get the sheet off him, holding his head.

"Oh, I need an overhaul. Living with these maniacs is driving me mad. At least Amelia is nothing like them."

The grandchildren throw a banana peel to the floor, making him trip. "Oh...and now this."

* * *

The turtles and Amy are still following the truck, Mikey quickly getting Amy's nerves as he shouts at Donnie. "Faster, faster! We're gonna lose 'em!"

"And hear about it from you for the rest of our lives? I don't think so!" Donnie pushes him aside and speeds up, jumping over the truck and making Jammerhead stop the truck. Suddenly, the Peacekeepers arrive, surrounding their vehicle. Mikey jumps out and lands on the street, Constable Biggles walking up to him.

"Hello ello ello, what's all this, then?"

"Perfect timing, Constable Biggles. Make with the Miranda's and arrest that techhead!" Mikey points at Jammerhead.

"Oh, we'll be making an arrest, alright. But not him, you," Biggles answers to Mikey's confusion.

"W-What?" Mikey asks as two officers grab him, "Why me?"

Biggles pulls up the video that Jammerhead sent out, Mikey gasping in shock. "Hmm, you're taller in person, criminal."

Jammerhead drives up to them. "Tallyho, Constable! I'll be on my way to bring joy to geeks everywhere!" He laughs as he drives away, his plan working perfectly.

"What? But-he-we-you-nooo!" Mikey exclaims, the others recognizing his tone.

"Oh no, he's got that look. Mikey, don't!" Leo says, Mikey kicking the weapon off Biggles, knocking out the two guards who held him. He tosses around the officers, making four crash into each other as he jumps inside the police car. He pushes the officer out of the car and drives off, going bonkers.

"Bring back my game!" The other officers fall off the car as they try to get him out. Amy's mouth opens in shock, since she's never seen Mikey act like this before.

"Excuse us, officers," Donnie closes the top off.

"What's all this lying about? We have a runner! On your feet! Into the car! Stop him!" They chase after the vehicles.

* * *

Back at the mall, Cody has climbed to the roof, waiting impatiently. "Come on, come on. Where are you?" He's met by a flying robot. The chest opens and Cody gets inside, activating controls and zooming off into the skies.

On the streets below, the stolen trucks are in the lead with Mikey right behind him, followed by the Hover Shell and then by Biggles and his crew, but the Phantom leader does have an escape plan up his sleeve.

"I'm coming in hot, PKA are right behind those shell heads. Give me a Chelsea shuffle," Jammerhead says.

"Can anyone say obsessed?" Donnie asks the others.

"He played a game for three days straight. This is a surprise?" Raph retorts.

"No, but that is!" Donnie points to a chasm on the map. "Where did the giant chasm come from?"

As Jammerhead reaches the barricade blocking traffic from falling into the chasm, the Street Phantoms appear, spilling oil onto the road. Jammerhead activates controls with his robotic eye, a ramp appearing. He speeds over the ramp, sending the truck flying into mid-air. He's apparently trying to leap the deep ravine...but in the middle of the jump, the truck disappears! Mikey spots the barricade and hits the brakes, but he begins to slide on the oil. The Hover Shell collides with Mikey's ride, to make matters worse, beginning to push it towards the ramp, totally out of control and going too fast to stop either from falling.

As they go skidding to their doom, a flying robot zooms in and braces itself against the cruiser, applying enough resistance to keep either vehicle from plummeting into the chasm.

Leo rubs his head. "Okay, not falling to our doom is good," he helps Amy up to her feet.

"Who put on the brakes?" Donnie questions and the robot is none other than Cody in his new 'project.'

"Hey guys! Slacking off? There are bad guys to bust, you know."

"Cody! Is that you in there?" Leo asks as they walk up to him. "What the shell is that thing?"

"Fantastic, that's what," Raph comments. "The mask is a nice touch." Amy slaps his arm to his confusion.

"A little 'project' huh?" Donnie replies smugly, crossing his arms. "How-"

"Later, I promise. Unless you want the Phantoms to get away while we chat."

"They already got away! Into thin air!" Mikey answers, Amy turning to the others.

"A plain old truck disappearing into thin air? I don't buy it," she shakes her head.

"Lia is right. Trucks don't just disappear, not even in the future. I have a hunch..." Donnie pole-vaults into the air and disappears just like the delivery truck did.

"Dude. And you guys said I was crazy," Mikey comments.

"That's because you are crazy. We saw how you reacted when you were almost arrested!" Amy points out and suddenly, they hear sirens. The Peacekeepers arrive.

"Let's go!" Leo tells them and they jump into the air, Cody flying in his robot.

"What's all this?" Biggles asks in shock. Cody lands behind the others.

"Phanton punks have a phantom ship. It's invisible!" Donnie explains.

"You don't let up!" Jammerhead jumps down from the truck.

"Get your paws off my games, you darn dirty ape!" Mikey threatens.

"No, no, no! This is not in the plan!" Needless to say, they're unhappy to have guests.

"Guys, let me," Cody flies in front of the five, pulling out a stick. It turns into a hockey stick. "It's ninja time!"

"Waste 'em, Phantoms! But keep Pinkie alive!" The Phantoms attack, Leo and Donnie quickly defeating two of them. Raph battles with one while Amy kicks one away. Leo manages to get to Jammerhead, battling him. Leo kicks his knife away, kicking it to the one Raph was tussling with. The knife is stabbed into one of the containers, trapping him. Raph cuts the cord, setting the containers rolling into the other Phantoms.

"I have the truck, I have the games!" Leo swings his sword towards him, only for Jammerhead to block him with another knife. "I even have you jerks to take the heat! And to put the icing on the cake, I'll get Pinkie! When are you gonna get it? We won!" He pulls out another knife, gaining the upper hand on Leo, but he kicks his sword up with his foot, defeating Jammerhead. Mikey runs to the truck, Cody behind him. Jammerhead realizes his advantage, aiming his robot eye at the robot. "I think I see a phantom in your mech, turtle freak!" The robot starts to spark.

"Guys? Guys! I'm outta control!" He heads to Mikey, who's hugging a game.

"Don't worry, I won't let the bad man scare you anymore," Cody grabs him, throwing him away. Leo turns around.

"Cody!"

"Uh, I'm the one who got dumped on his shell. How about Mikey?" Mikey retorts and Leo puts away his swords, helping Mikey as Cody is leading to the edge of the ship. He kicks the bars, the others trying to help him.

"Cody!" Meanwhile, Jammerhead is getting away yet again. The Street Phantoms emerge.

"Throw them into the chasm!" Jammerhead orders.

"I don't think so!" Amy exclaims, running forward. A large ball made of ice appears above them and she jumps to the air. She spins and spikes it with her hand, hitting the containers. They explode, causing the Phantoms to scatter and destroying Jammerhead's device.

"No!" He shouts as the cloaking device is knocked out, revealing it to the police.

"Street Phantoms? Well, I'll be buffed!" Biggles comments. Cody regains control of his bot.

"Yes! Turtle X is back online!"

"Then jump before you can jam your circuits again!" Donnie tells him, the others jumping back onto the street. But Cody decides to do something else.

"I'll do one better," he looks at the truck, the Turtle X shooting a grappling hook onto the delivery truck.

"Wait! No!" Jammerhead tries to stop him, Cody trying to fly off with the games. Unfortunately, the truck is too heavy and he falls, barely grasping the edge of the road. The others call out to him as they rush to his aid.

"I got it, I got it!" He calls out and the truck starts to drag him down. They try to help him, dragging his arm.

"Cody, release the cable!" Leo tells him.

"No, I can do this. I-ahh!" He's slowly starting to fall.

"You're slipping! You can't pull yourself back up and hold the truck!" Donnie explains.

"It's too heavy!" Amy exclaims.

"No, I can still save the games," Cody is reluctant to do it, but Mikey leaps onto Turtle X.

"Cody, let go. They're just games. Let it go." Cody looks back and releases the truck. It falls onto the crevice.

Biggles sees the flaming ship getting away. "I'll deal with this lot here. The Street Phantoms are the real collar. Get after them! And as for you-what?" He sees the group gone, turning around to see them taking off. "Stop! Scarless scats!"

"Sorry about the trouble!" Cody tosses him a holodisc that reveals Jammerhead's confession.

"I have the truck, I have the games! I even have you jerks to take the heat! And to put the icing on the cake, I'll get Pinkie! When are you gonna get it? We won!"

"Right, less paperwork for me, then," Biggles is happy with this.

* * *

Everyone is safe and sound at the penthouse, Cody showing off Turtle X to Splinter and the grandchildren. The nine surround it in awe.

"So I thought that if I could convert the old Server Tron into a robot battle suit, maybe I could, you know, help."

Master Splinter is upset. "You took an unacceptable risk, young Cody. Dangerous! Foolhardy."

"Remind you of anyone, sensei?" Leo points out, Amy giving him a look.

"He did save us from the big splat," Raph continues.

"And we are training him. I mean, he's no ninja yet," Leo starts.

"But he sure is a Casey Jones," Mikey finishes.

"We will discuss this further. But for now, no more adventuring. And if you nine touch that robot, you will be grounded until we get back home!"

"Aww," they back away from the robot as they were planning on using it.

"Cody Augustus Jones," Starlee enters the room. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Starlee! Ah, I, oh boy, um...I'm really sorry. I had to, um-" He starts to apologize, but Starlee looks impressed.

"How did you build that tech armor?"

"I, uh, I don't know what you-"

"Save it. I'm a genius, remember? Plus, I followed you to the roof and I think it's totally cool," she grabs his arm. "I used to think you were just a rich kid living up in his tower, but seeing you rush up to help your friends like that?" She sighs slowly.

"See, my sons? In all things, balance," Splinter tells them.

"Aww," the girls comment.

"Eww," the boys look away in disgust.

"Exactly! That's why I'm done with games. All finished, totally and-"

"Ohh, so I guess I went to ten stores and stood in line for absolutely nothing," Starlee reveals, holding up a bag she has in her hands. A green blur snatches the bag from her grasp.

Splinter sighs, smacking his head. "Where did I go wrong with that boy?"

Mikey rushes off happily to play his favorite game, Amy fixing her hair since it was messed up.

* * *

Leo lies down, Amy rested on his chest on his left side. She wasn't sleeping, as they're looking out to the stars from their window. "Ames?" Leo asks, not keeping his eyes off the sight.

"Yes, Leo?" She murmurs as he rubs her shoulder.

"What were you going to say to Starlee before you decided to play that trick?"

She groans and sits up again. "Not this again..."

"What's wrong with the question? Do you just not like the way our relationship is right now?" He droops at the thought and she turns to him.

"It's not that! It's just...it's embarrassing," she blushes, looking away. He grins at her.

"Come on. Whatever you say in this room stays in this room," he tells her, holding her hand.

"But I don't wanna say it," she whines.

"Okay, if you say it, then...I'll buy you an ice cream," he offers and she sighs.

"Fine, but only because you won't stop asking," she mutters and he leans in, smiling a little.

She sighs, "What I would've said to Starlee is...that our relationship is the first real one I've been in. You inspire me. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. And that even though we've had our good times and bad times...I can't turn to anyone else for help. You're always there for me and you make me smile every day. And when I feel sad, you're the one who changes all of that. There." She blushes, brushing a bang out of her face.

Leo blushes and tilts her chin up so she could face him. He leans in and pecks her lips. "Thanks, Ames...I feel the same about you," he smiles.

She smiles back and Leo hugs her close, resting his chin on her hair. "I love you."

"And I love you, Leo."


	122. Bishop to Knight

**Angel: I was supposed to be back on Monday, but that didn't happen because I had an appointment at 2 pm -_- so I left on Tuesday and didn't get back until 3:40. I was exhausted so I didn't type. But I will update Tales of TMNT by tomorrow.**

In a dark room, dozens of video monitors turn on as a shadowy figure watches them. He scans various activities. "Begin halo search now. Notation, I'm seeing an influx of Triceraton population. Inspect immigration reports. Weather patterns shifting over Europe. A dramatic spike in New Manhattan power grid usage. Hmm, what's the cause? Code alpha."

"O'Neil Tech security camera activated." The monitors turn into one. "Angle two. Magnify." It zooms in, revealing the turtles and Amy.

"The future's so bright, I gotta wear shades," Mikey puts on sunglasses, but they don't seem to be his. Amy smacks him on the head as she takes her sunglasses back.

"Impossible! The turtles and Amelia? Here? My old friends." He steps forward, revealing that he's Agent Bishop! "This is a bright future indeed."

* * *

In the penthouse, Mikey is looking for junk food. "Come on! You guys gotta keep your junk food somewhere!" He looks in a cabinet. "Ah," he takes out a box before looking in disgust, throwing it away. He looks at a can before throwing it, accidentally hitting Serling in the back of the head. "Not one of these has cream filling listed in its ingredients! I mean, how did you survive for a hundred years without things like sugar frosted sweetie cakes?"

The others are sitting at the dining table, eating something green in a bowl. "Serling buys nothing but the best. Masoud on balls are ten times healthier than anything from your century," Cody points out.

"Yeah," Raph lets the food drop from his spoon, "Dig the Masoud goodness." He drops the spoon in his food.

"Mikey, if you can survive in the future, you can do it without your junk food," Amy says, giving Eric a look as he was about to fling his food at Judith. He smiles sheepishly, continuing to eat.

"I don't want best and most healthiest. I want good. Good as in bad," he throws another can behind him, hitting Serling once again. "Cheese dogs, burgers, and chicken-fried steak and fried turkey jerky and-" Raph hits him on the head with a spoon. "Ow!"

"We get the picture. Plus you were getting drool on me," he retorts.

"No one eats that stuff anymore. I mean, maybe downtown you could find something," Cody explains.

"I had to go down there just to get Ames's favorite flowers," Leo holds Amy's hand and she smiles.

"Aww," the girls comment.

"Yuck," the boys mutter.

"Eat your food," Donnie tells them.

"Downtown it is! Lead the way, Cody!" Mikey exclaims happily. "I want indigestion by noon!"

"...Never mind, you don't have to," Donnie corrects. Darius comes into the room.

"Downtown? I hardly think so," he explains.

"Master Cody, have you forgotten about today's appointment?" Serling reminds, Cody giving a frown.

"The O'Neil Tech quarterly board review? Young Cody has to inspire the troops. Shouldn't take more than a couple of hours," he gives a smile, bringing his hands together. Amy narrows her eyes at him. "And the grandchildren have to come as well. They will be most impressed to see Cody interacting with his family."

"Nooo," they whine.

"Those things are boring," Amelia mutters bitterly.

"We wanted to show the guys around," Jenny complains.

"Aw, dreck. Sorry guys," the ten stand up, "You'll have to tour downtown without us." They wave at the five, Leo and Donnie looking at each other.

"Well, I guess it's just us," Donnie remarks.

* * *

They head out in a wheel and two motorcycles. Donnie takes the wheel while Raph and Mikey are on a motorcycle, Leo and Amy on the other one. "I just can't get over this city," Donnie comments. "It's an engineering marvel! New Manhattan, built right over our old Manhattan."

"Hey, enough lip flapping! Onto some lip smacking!" Mikey says. "I smell eats!" He runs over to a hot dog stand nearby. "Cheese dogs! 100% beefy goodness filled with dreamy cheesiness!" The others walk over to him, Leo and Amy holding hands.

"100%, yes. Beef, no. Rigerian Rump Beast. No cheese, gel traxion cool worm juice," he pulls out a hot dog with alien ingredients on it. "More protein than cheese."

They look in disgust. "I'll take a dozen," Mikey says.

"Mikey, you are one sick turtle," Raph comments.

"Gross," Leo murmurs and Amy covers her mouth, a robot watching them from around the corner.

"Get them alone," Bishop orders and Amy runs to a dumpster to throw up. Leo rushes to her, rubbing her back.

They walk on the sidewalk to investigate the city. "Doesn't it feel great to be walking out in the open, not having anyone run away from us like we're monsters?" Leo asks, nuzzling Amy's cheek. The brunette giggles. "I can finally be out with Ames like we're an actual couple."

"Competition for the label monster is a lot fiercer here in the future," Raph looks at the aliens walking around. "Although the way Mikey scarfing down those two worm dogs, I think he's in the running."

As soon as they walk in an alleyway, they're surrounded by a group of gun-troting robo-soldiers. "Okay, we'll just be heading this way, then," Leo and the others back away, "Carry on with your...menacing," however, they're trapped when more come from behind them.

"That does it! It's ninja time!" Raph declares as they pull out their weapons.

"Not here, too many civilians to risk a firefight. Go!" Leo orders and they jump past the robots, Amy flying above them. They start firing, causing an explosion. They approach a dead-end, however.

"Dead-end, emphasis on dead," Donnie says. They turn around when they hear a noise behind them.

"Lady and gentlemen," Bishop and two robots emerge from the smoke. "I'm glad to see you're still fit, after all these years."

"Bishop?!" They realize.

They stare at each other before Mikey breaks the silence. "Great, hip-hop didn't get a hundred years into the future, but Bishop did?" Raph charges at Bishop.

"Raph!" Leo warns and the turtle phases right through him, revealing that Bishop is actually a hologram. Raph crashes into a trash can.

"Hologram? Your stinking...!" He shakes his fist.

"What do you want, Bishop?" Leo questions harshly, "And how are you even here in 2105?"

"I could ask you the same, but first, how would you like to work for me?" He offers. They laugh at this question.

"Work for you?" Donnie asks, "Like the time you scrambled my DNA? Or tried to mutate the entire city of New York? That kind of work?"

"And you tried to take my DNA first," Amy crosses her arms. "You took advantage of my fear and mocked me."

"Times have changed, lady and gentlemen." His hologram changes to space, "I spent centuries struggling against the inevitable alien menace. And one day, realized that all I had done was waste precious time and resources. So I chose a new tact. I decided the best way to protect the Earth from aliens was to make them our allies. Hence the Pan Galactic Alliance was born. An organization dedicated to the fair representation of all races from Earth and beyond. With peace as a common goal," the hologram turns back to himself, "And of course, I became its president. In an honest election, I assure you."

"So it's like the UN, but for aliens. And you're the president?" Leo answers.

"I knew I sensed a glitch in the matrix!" Mikey mutters.

"Indeed. Despite my best efforts, the peace we've achieved is tenuous. Earth is still a target of the galaxy's greed and corrupt. But as a nonpartisan official, I can no longer show favoritism for the Earth, nor take matters into my own hands. My sources inform me that a notorious intergalactic mercenary named Torbin Zixx will arrive on Earth tomorrow. For a clandestine meeting here, at Abroc's Abyss."

"Then, why not just arrest him?" Leo asks.

"I hope to catch him as well as his conspirators. An open assault would tip them off. However, if I had some covert operatives working on my behalf, a team comfortable working in the shadows? Besides, we're not entirely certain what he looks like. With Zixx in New Manhattan, I have no doubt destruction will follow unless you trust me and stop him."

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Cody and the grandchildren are back from the board meeting. They're discussing what happened with Bishop.

"Cool! You guys know President Bishop?" Cody says in awe.

"You guys are awesome!" Marie exclaims as she holds Donnie's hand.

"So it's true? Bishop wasn't feeding us a line of rigerian rump beast?" Raph questions.

"No, he's really the president. A great one, too. Everybody loves him. The guy's been incredible for the city, for aliens' rights," Cody explains.

"Check this out," Donnie calls out, "I found lots of dirt on Torbin Zixx. He's a troublemaker of legendary proportions."

"Those are the best images you can get?" Leo asks, since they couldn't see his face. "He could be anyone under that getup."

"Zixx of the Black Blade, Zixx the Enigma. He sounds pretty bad," Donnie answers.

"But it still doesn't prove Bishop's come over from the dark side," Raph points out.

"Nooo, but what if the president's right and this Zixx guy does something bad and nobody stops him?" Cody thinks.

"Not on our watch, but if it's a trap, we'll make Bishop sorry he was ever reborn," Leo threatens.

"This is so cool! You're gonna catch a criminal!" Amelia exclaims, her eyes shining.

"Take videos for us, okay?" Ian holds out a device and they glance at each other before Amy takes it.

* * *

The turtles and Amy arrive at Abroc's Abyss. "There it is," Mikey says, "Well, it looks pretty normal from out here."

They enter to see it's a bar filled with aliens. "So much for normal," Raph replies.

"I think we've learned by now that looks can be deceiving," Amy turns to the others.

"Me the best smuggler in entire galaxy," they see a large, rotund bruiser bragging. "Greased lightning. Nothing touch me, Torbin Zixx!"

"Business must be good, Zixxy's put on some pounds since that footage we saw," Mikey tells them.

"Pretty stupid for a wanted guy to pipe off like that," Raph remarks.

"Hm," Amy looks at the picture, looking at the man again. "I don't think-"

"Oh yeah? Well go suck a tube of traxian worm juice!" A small alien retorts, his friend laughing. Zixx is enraged, punching his fist. He raises it, but Leo grabs it.

"Hey, take it easy. Come on, my friends and I will buy you some massoudan."

"Mind your own business!" He tries to punch Leo, but he ducks.

"Or the hard way works, Zixx. It's ninja time!" The others pull out their weapons, but Amy does not as she sensed something wrong about 'Zixx.' Leo jumps in front of him and he picks up the table, scaring the customers. A man in a purple cloak watches the scene, Amy glaring at him.

Leo jumps over the table as the large man tries to swing it at them. "Getting a table in this place is murder!" Mikey comments.

"Guys," Amy speaks, "I don't think he's who we're looking for!"

"What are ya talking about? He said so himself! He's the guy!" Raph argues and he brings his sai together, turning it into a staff. He throws it at the table, knocking it out of his hands. Donnie blasts energy from his staff, knocking the man down. Leo points his sword behind his head.

"Outside, Zixx. We need to talk," Leo threatens.

"He's got nothing to say to you," the man in the cloak tells them.

"Back off," Leo turns around, "This is Torbin Zixx, the legendary mercenary and smuggler. Our business is with him, not you."

He smirks, "Hmm, snap that, spud. He's not Torbin Zixx. I am!" He draws his weapons.

"You're Torbin Zixx?" The turtles ask and Amy puts her hands on her hips.

"Told ya! This is the real one," she retorts.

"You four have to be the worst bounty hunters that have ever come after me," he tells them, turning to Amy. "Except you, sunshine. So far you're the only one who's not as bad as them."

Leo growls at that nickname while Amy gives an unamused look.

"Hey, if you're Torbin Zixx, then who's that big mouth?" Raph asks.

"Just another wannabe. No class," Raph kicks one of his guns out of his hand. He fires at the ceiling and uses a grappling hook to launch himself to the ceiling.

"Don't let him get outside!" Leo shouts. He gets to the exit and runs outside.

"I'll get him!" Raph jumps on the fake Zixx, chasing after the real one. He pushes him into some debris, crashing into boxes and trash cans. Zixx grabs the trash can and Raph recovers, only for Zixx to place the can over his head. "Hey! What the shell? Get me outta here!" Zixx jumps to the fire escape, throwing something to the ground. Raph throws the trash can off, hearing laughter. He turns to see Zixx. "You think it's funny? Dude, I am so gonna knock your block off!" He rushes towards him, but crashes, phasing through Zixx. He sees that Zixx is actually a hologram, the real one having already escaped.

"I'm really starting to hate holograms."

* * *

Zixx flees to the rooftop. He waits around until dark matter emerges next to him. He turns around and sees Sh'Okanabo. "Right on time. Do you always make such grand entrances?"

He laughs, stepping up to Zixx. "To an insect a human being appears to be a God. I am called Sh'Okanabo."

"Riight. And that's the small talk portion of the meeting. What's the job?" Zixx asks, rubbing his hands.

Sh'Okanabo stretches his hand to the mercenary and when he pulls it back, there's a package in Zixx's hand. However, Zixx doesn't find the mission important as he reads it. "You're laying down all these credits for a moon run? That's it? That's like using a bazooka to kill fly."

"Get the package to the moon and do not fail me, Zixx," Sh'Okanabo orders.

"Consider the package delivered, so long as the credit's clear," Zixx bows. When he stands up, Sh'Okanabo is gone.

"Yo, popping Zixx!" He turns around to see the turtles and Amy. "We ain't through with you yet."

"Color me impressed. I've been found," he jumps to the edge of the roof. "But you've been Zixxed." He winks at Amy, who grunts, falling off the roof.

"No!" Leo shouts as they look over the edge. As he falls, he presses a button on his wrist remote, calling a racer vehicle. He lands and drives away.

"That dirty dealing lunatic! We'll never catch him now," Raph complains.

"Never say never," Donnie replies, "We have an advantage," he gestures towards Amy as he holds out a tracking device. She stiffens as they look at her. "Dandy Donnie's Tachyon Tip Tracking Device. Patent pending."

"Seriously?" Amy groans and takes the device from him. She opens her wings and jumps off the building, flying towards Zixx's ride. She makes sure she's not too close before throwing the device at his ship. It latches onto the vehicle and she flies back to the turtles.

* * *

"The moonport, gateway to the galaxy," Donnie explains as they arrive in the South Street Moonport in the Hover Shell. "If you're a smuggler, it's the fastest way off Earth. There's the Howitzer Gravity lift. These ships are encased in a special field so they can be safely launched into space at incredible speed. And everything on board survives the trip to the moon."

"How the shell do you know all this?" Raph questions.

"Cody's almanac channel holo vids. We travel the world so you don't have to!" Donnie answers as they land the Hover Shell and jump out.

"Don, check Zixx's ship. We'll scout ahead!" Leo calls out as he, Raph, and Amy jump down, flipping onto the ground using Zixx's ship. Donnie and Mikey do the same, turning around.

"Empty. He's in the Moonport," he and Mikey run up ahead, stopping at a wall. Mikey looks up at a sign. "Extra-Terran Defense Grid ahead. Satellites stationed around the Earth detect illegal or cloaked ships entering the Earth's atmosphere. Almanac channel, again."

"See? TV is good for you!" Mikey whispers.

Amy jumps up and latches onto the top of the wall, the others following. They see someone about to sneak in the cargo hold.

"Zixx," Leo says.

Zixx places a device onto the path and it opens up, letting him sneak inside. The others jump inside just in time.

"We should be moving soon, they're just loading the cargo," a male passenger says.

A robot passes by and Zixx pulls out a grappling hook, swinging into the ship. Raph sees this. "That ship there! He just went in."

"That's the entrance to the cargo bay," Donnie realizes and Zixx sneaks in.

"Best way to smuggle something off planet is in the cargo hold of the guys doing the watching," he plants the package.

"And the best way to get discovered is to talk to yourself out loud," he turns around to see the turtles and Amy.

"Of course, the tracking device we planted on your racer didn't hurt," Donnie explains.

"We?" Amy gives Donnie a look.

Zixx throws down a smoke bomb. "Smoke screen!" Raph exclaims. He growls at Zixx's shadow and tackles him.

"Mikey, Donnie, get the package!" Leo tells the others. Mikey manages to find it, but the package activates and he girly screams.

"Handle with care, huh?" He asks.

Zixx pushes Raph off, seeing what happened. "Oh no. No!"

"What is it? Another trick, Zixx of the lame escapes?" Donnie asks.

"It's a bomb," Zixx clarifies as a timer appears.

"Transport 23, proceed to Howitzer's gravity lift," a voice says and the ship starts to fly to the gravity lift.

"Uh, come again?" Mikey retorts. "I thought you said-"

"A bomb. Neutrino splitter, very effective with a fumble trigger. Try to open it, chomp it out, or disarm it and you're dracked, along with everyone for a mile," Zixx finishes and Raph growls, trapping him.

"There's passengers on this transport! Are you insane?!" He demands.

"I didn't know, I just delivered the package. It's not like it was labeled a bomb!" He protests.

"I see, so you just turn a blind eye? How do you sleep, Zixx?" Donnie replies.

"Forget him, we need a plan. Now," Leo interrupts.

"Um, scream very, very loudly?" Mikey suggests.

"You guys work on that," Zixx kicks Raph off him and knocks down the others, firing a laser at the control panel. The door opens and he escapes.

"Let him go. There are innocent passengers on the ship. It's ninja time. Let's move!" Leo runs through another door, the others following him.

"Attention passengers, several ships are ahead of us in the queue, but we should be launching soon," the pilot says to the passengers as they talk in excitement. Suddenly, the five run in, catching them by surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's an emergency situation. Everyone needs to get to the escape pods now!" Leo tells them, but they don't react.

"How do you say bomb in Futurese?" Raph asks and they gasp, rushing to the escape pods. Leo smiles at Raph, who glares.

"Green light queue is in motion," the ship starts to move. Donnie runs up front.

"Captain, you have to get us to a safe distance! If that thing blows, it'll take out the whole moonport!"

"Cannot abort the launch, sir. The ship is locked onto the runway channel. We are at a point of no return."

"Then is there any way we can go faster? Cut the line and launch before the bomb explodes?" Donnie questions.

"Yes, override the autopilot."

"Excellent. Where's the autopilot?" Donnie says.

"I am the autopilot."

The others run inside. "Donnie, the good news is that all the passengers have made it to safety in the escape pods."

"Bad news, no more escape pods," Mikey reports.

"I'm overriding the autopilot," Donnie steps in front of the robot, using the controls. "We can't stop the bomb, but we can launch it as far away from the city as possible so no one gets hurt."

Just then, the Hover Shell docks up with the ship. "Ship launch sequence initiated in ten seconds." Zixx gives them a thumbs up from the Hover Shell!"

"Torbin Zixx!" Raph points ahead and Zixx lands on top of the ship. "What's he doing docking with our ship?"

"Launch sequence activated."

Zixx sends a transport beam into the ship. A hologram of him appears, pointing up. "He's our way out of here. Go!" Leo says and they jump in the beam, which lifts them up.

"This better not be another hologram!" Raph replies.

"Three, two, one. Ignition." The ship launches and Zixx manages to detach the Hover Shell seconds before the transport explodes. The explosion destroys a nearby satellite.

In Bishop's chamber, the president watches his monitors as Earth's defense grid goes down. "The Extra-Terran Defense Grid. It's down."

* * *

Zixx lands the Hover Shell at the moonport. The turtles and Amy jump inside. Zixx is standing there, with a small smirk on his face.

"Uh, thanks for changing from coward mode to rescue mode," Mikey decides to say.

"I thought you guys were just bounty hunters, but when I saw you go back to rescue the passengers, I may be Zixx of the Black Blade, but I'm no monster. I swear, I didn't know what the package was."

"So who did?" Leo asks.

"His name is Sh'Okanabo. You find him, save a piece for me. I owe him," he answers.

"No promises," Amy narrows her eyes.

"We owe you, Zixx, but you're crazy if you think we're just gonna let you go!" Leo explains and he laughs.

"What makes you think I'd be dumb enough to give you a choice? I'm already gone."

"Gone out of your mind, maybe!" Raph charges forward, but crashes outside the Hover Shell. Donnie looks closely at the hologram, touching it.

"Wow, he's good."

Raph gets up, having landed in a puddle. Zixx flies away in his ship and he growls. "Showoff."

* * *

In Bishop's monitor room, he's conversing with the turtles and Amy. "While I would have preferred that a 10 trillion credit transport didn't detonate, your work was exceptional, lady and gentlemen. You saved many, many lives tonight."

"What about this Sh'Okanabo?" Leo questions.

"Gesundheit," Mikey jokes.

"A myth," Bishop dismisses, "An alien boogeyman. Clearly Zixx meant to throw you off balance, hoping you'd know the story. We need to focus on facts, not fiction. Tonight's explosion temporarily knocked out our Tarrant Defense Grid. I do not believe that this is coincidence. If the grid were the actual target, it stands that someone wanted to bring something very large to Earth undetected. If so, we are dealing with a clever and ruthless adversary. So instead of worrying about fairy tales, we'll need to ask the question: What did they bring to Earth and just how dangerous will it prove to be?"

At the Chelsea Chasm at the heart of Manhattan, a black ship is parked at the bottom of it. Sh'Okanabo is sitting inside on his throne. With him are numerous glowing gene seed pods. The villain laughs manically as he lovingly caresses the eggs.

* * *

Leo pulls Amy downstairs into the kitchen. The lights turn on and he looks around the cabinets. "Leo, come on, let's hurry back. Don't tell me you forgot that we're supposed to be sleeping. You can eat in the morning," she whispers. Leo gives her a look and he follows her out, but she sees Serling around the corner. "This is bad! Serling's coming!"

"We've gotta hide," Leo looks around, thinking. Amy grabs his hand as he's distracted and she pulls him away to the living room, but she trips, falling on her face.

"Ames!" Leo falls on top of her back and she gives an unamused look. He gets off and lies down next to her, staying silent. Serling walks right past them.

"Ames, are you oka-" Leo turns to her and gasps quietly about how close he was to her. Amy has her eyes on Serling, paying no attention to him.

"I told those urchins that the kitchen was closed."

Amy sighs in relief, "Good thing we decided to hide. Now make sure to keep absolutely quiet." She gasps when Leo leans in, pressing his lips against hers.

She pulls away, panicking, "What are you doing?! This is not the time for that!"

"But...but Ames...I just wanted a kiss," he panics, "I'm sorry! I didn't know how much you must've hated it!"

"That's not true, and you're too loud, Leo," she whispers, trying to calm him down.

"Don't hate me! You're the only one I have!" He hugs her.

"Leo, listen to what I'm saying!" She says, watching around nervously for Serling.

"Ames, marry me!" He whines as he pins her to the ground and she gives an overwhelmed look.

"Why do you sound so serious about that?" She whispers and manages to pull away. He wasn't serious, he just didn't want Amy to hate him.

"No, no, don't hate me, Ames! No!" He tries reaching out to her, whining.

"Leo! Listen to me, Leo!" She whispers and she sighs, placing her hands on Leo's shoulders and kissing him. His eyes widen at the action and she pulls away, his face speechless.

"Finally shut 'im up," she mutters to herself.

"If you don't give me another one, I'll start screaming," he smirks.

"Why should I? You're the one who wanted to come down here for a snack," she retorts.

"Don't want to?" He asks smugly.

"Think about what would happen if someone found us," she turns around, her back to him. She gasps when she sees her hand approaching her cheek.

"Don't worry. It'll be just one second," he turns her head to him and he kisses her. She hums quietly and he takes her hand. However, he didn't want to stop.

 _Oh no! Her lips are so soft, I can't pull away. Ames, forgive me._

After a few minutes, they pull away and Amy hits him on the head softly with her knuckles. "You said it'd be only a second!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He whispers and Serling hears them.

"Both of you to bed this instant!"

"Eep!" Amy pulls Leo and they rush to their room. She leans her back against the wall, panting. "I can't believe you!" She whispers, getting into bed.

"I panicked!" Leo answers, lying down next to her.

"Sure," she mutters, putting her head on a pillow. Leo hugs her from behind.

"I'm sorry," Leo kisses her cheek and she giggles, turning around to him.

"Leo! Stop it, you're gonna get us caught!" She whispers.

"Not until you forgive me," he continues kissing her cheek and she tries to keep her laughter quiet.

"Okay, okay! I forgive you," she says quietly and he stops, grinning. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too..." She falls asleep and Leo smiles down at her.

"But I love you more," he rests his chin on her head, kissing her forehead.


	123. Night of Sh'Okanabo

**Angel: I don't know why I didn't address this before, but 500 reviews! Woohoo! Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Also, for the episode Timing is Everything, I haven't even started that one yet, I don't know why someone is already suggesting ideas for it...**

Inside Sh'Okanabo's ship, the alien is examining his gene seeds. "Ah, the generations are thriving." He takes one out of its containment. "Very soon, with the day of awakening, the smaller shall rise," he puts the seed back. "For this planet shall be ours!" He laughs evilly and Viral steps up to to him, now healed.

"But what of the turtles and Amelia, Dread Lord?" She bows. He sighs at this.

"Yes, the turtles and Amelia? Twice those space creatures have vexed me." Images of the turtles and Amy appear in front of him. "They managed to thwart your efforts, in bilging the wealth of O'Neil Tech. And because of their accursed interference, the precious gene seeds were almost lost. Those turtles and girl have nearly cost me everything!" He clenches his fist.

"Might their meddling be more than coincidence?" Viral asks.

"Perhaps. Perhaps they even know of the day of awakening and are trying to stop it!" He slashes one of the images. "I cannot risk their interference in my plans again! I shall eliminate them myself! Tonight."

* * *

In the turtle dojo, Leo and Raph are up against Mikey and Amy. "Wait, hold up! Just hold up a second! There's one thing I don't understand," Mikey protests as he and Amy cling onto the ceiling. Their environment is a dojo.

"Only one thing? I would've thought there was a ton of stuff you don't understand," Raph replies.

Amy stifles a laugh. "Let me rephrase that for the handsome impaired. Why do you two persist in trying to double team me in practice when you know how good I am? And I know how old and slow you two are!"

Amy rolls her eyes. "And for that, I'm changing sides." She jumps down, landing safely.

"Uh oh," Mikey pales.

"I'll show 'im old and slow! Gimme a boost, guys." Raph turns to them and the two join hands, catapulting Raph to Mikey. He laughs and holds onto a bar. Amy and Leo grab his legs, pulling him down. The two turtles try to attack him, but he dodges their efforts, sliding away.

"Beauty and dexterity win again!" He brags, not noticing Amy behind him. She tackles him and the two roll out of the dojo.

"Well, he's right on the beauty part," Leo grins and Raph smirks as they follow them, joining in.

In the lab, Donnie and Cody are working on the Turtle X battlesuit. "Turtle X is looking good. I can't wait till we finish these upgrades. Then we can all go out and grow some shell!" Cody says.

"That's raise some shell and I was under the impression that this battle armor was for your self-defense out in the big bad world of 2105," Donnie takes off his goggles and they hear noises, turning to the lab door to see the four crash in. "Or in the dangerous environment of your own home."

Serling and the grand children come in, seeing the damaged door. "Oh, what a shock. Indulgent roughhousing and unwanted destruction. Your friends are a credit to a low run on the evolutionary ladder, Master Cody...well, except for Amelia." He sees Turtle X. "Oh, that horrid thing. I still think it's an abomination."

"I think it's cool!" Judith comments.

"Relax, Serling," Leo pats his arm, "It's for Cody's protection and security."

"Yeah, Cody may seem like a mild techno geek, but with that metal skin, he can transform into a mega powered kick-butt robot warrior!" Raph ruffles Cody's hair.

"A regular Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!" Mikey comments.

"Doctor who and Mr. What? Should I really be honored or really offended?" Cody questions.

"You mean, you don't know about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Mikey asks in surprise.

"The black and white movie? Spencer Tracy?" Leo elaborates.

"Famous story? Robert Louis Stevenson?" Donnie asks.

"Nope, never heard of 'em," Cody and the other grandchildren say.

"It's like one of the all-time classic monster movies!" Mikey exclaims, holding his head.

"What's a monster movie?" Cody questions, the others tilting their head in confusion.

"You're kidding! Frankenstein, the mummy?" They raise their eyebrows. "Tell me you've at least heard of King Kong, Dracula, Creature from the Black Lagoon. Or even the Tangler?" Mikey does his impression.

"No, never heard of any of them. I guess we don't have those," Cody chuckles.

"It can't be! A future without monster movies? And my great grandchildren not knowing them?!" Mikey falls to his knees dramatically. "Losing...will...to live. Can't...go on..." He falls back, Amy shaking her head.

"Drama king."

"Hey," Donnie calls out, "I came across a mention of the Tangler earlier today," Donnie proceeds to look it up, "I read about it while I was filtering information off the galactic web."

"What about it?" Mikey steps up to him, "What about the Tangler?" Donnie smacks his hand, "Ow!"

"Here it is," he pulls up the article. "There's a festival of old horror flicks being shown downtown by an Earth Alien Appreciation Society. The Tangler, The Thing that Ate Ice Station Zulu, and Nightmare Anis Williston."

Mikey turns to the others. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, let's go, let's go! Think of it, the movies, the chills, the thrills!" Cody laughs.

"The stale popcorn," Donnie points out.

"We haven't had popcorn in about a hundred years! Sounds pretty good, stale or otherwise," Leo turns to Mikey.

"I'd like to go!" Cody answers.

"Us too!" The grandchildren cheer.

"Aren't some of you too young to go see a horror movie?" Donnie looks down at Amelia and Marie, "I don't think you're ready for this."

"Aww, Grandpa Donnie, pleeease?" They beg, giving puppy eyes. He sighs in defeat.

"Fine, but cover your eyes when I tell you to."

"Kay!" They chirp.

"That's the spirit! It'll be for their education! We can show them firsthand what made our century so great! The culmination of culture, the highest high point in filmic storytelling!" Mikey explains.

"Besides, if we don't go, cheese ball here will never shut up," Raph gives Mikey a noogie.

Mikey laughs.

"I'm not really a fan of horror movies, though..." Amy murmurs.

"It won't be fun without you," Leo throws an arm around her shoulders and she pouts. "Ames, come on...I'll buy you a chocolate bar."

"Okay, I'm in. Serling, you wanna come?" Amy turns to the robot.

He places his hands on her shoulders. "My dear friend, I would rather have my electrodes pulled out with a pair of rusty pilers than see some stupid horror movie."

"Tell us how you really feel," Raph replies. Judith pulls Amy aside gently.

"Amy, what do you think of Leo?" She smirks and Amy blushes.

"Uhh...he's the most important thing in my life and I don't wanna lose him. We should be going to the movie!" Amy answers nervously, taking the lead.

* * *

They pile into the Hover Shell, flying out of the roof. "Downtown, here we come!" Mikey says and they land downtown.

"Wow, Donatello, I think that you're finally getting the hang of piloting this Hover Shell," Cody comments.

"Thanks, Cody," He lands on top of a car and trash cans, however. "Now if I could only get a handle on the whole vertical parking thing," he chuckles, Amy facepalming.

They walk out of the Hover Shell, Donnie holding Amelia and Marie's hands.

"I do like coming to the old part of town," Leo replies as he holds Amy's hand. "It's just like coming home." An alien walks past them. "Except for all the aliens," he places a hand on his head sheepishly, Amy giggling.

"Well, it's strange and ugly as the new norm. Good thing we got Raph with us," Mikey jokes.

"Oh, think you're funny, do ya?" He tries to kick him, but Mikey ducks, laughing as he runs off. "Why, I oughta-"

"Are they always like this?" Cody questions.

"Fraid so," Donnie answers.

* * *

While the turtles, Amy, and the grandchildren are out on the town, a shadowy form sneaks into the penthouse. The creeping figure moves about the house, evading Serling as he's doing something in the dojo. He turns around in confusion, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He goes back to what he's doing and the slippery form enters the living room where Master Splinter is meditating. The candle suddenly goes out and Splinter opens his eyes, knowing that someone is around. He goes back to what he's doing and the slippery form appears, turning out to be Sh'Okanabo! And he's preparing to attack the sensei!

Splinter opens his eyes and moves away from the attempted ambush. He sees nothing when he lands. Narrowing his eyes, he turns around, only to be attacked. He crashes into the wall and he grabs him, throwing him to the ceiling. He slams Splinter to the ground and pins him. "Where are the turtles and Amelia?" He demands. "Where?"

"Whoever you are, do you truly believe I will tell you anything?" Splinter replies in response.

"Then, silence shall be your gravestone and shadows shall devour your soul," Sh'Okanabo declares.

"Activate security protocol," they look up to see Serling, an alarm sounding. "The authorities have been notified and on their way." Lasers come out from the ceiling, firing at Sh'Okanabo. "Unhand that rodent or we will dispense with the warning shots, I assure you."

He growls and leaves. The lights turn back on and Serling tends to Splinter. "Sir, are you alright? Allow me to call your children."

"No," Splinter stops him.

"But they are only downtown at some fatuous horror movie festival," Serling says, Sh'Okanabo listening to them.

"Quiet. The shadows may have been forced out, but I...I still feel a presence," Splinter holds his head. "No wait, it is gone."

"Horror movie festival. I will show them horror!" Sh'Okanabo slithers away.

* * *

Inside the theater, a woman screams on screen and she backs away. "No!" She screams again and the others look in interest, except Amy. Mikey munches on popcorn while the twins clutch onto Donnie. "Please, no! I'm too young!" She screams once more and the leader of the Earth Alien Appreciation Society steps forward.

"Even with these primitive conditions, the peoples of the late 20th and early 21st century Earth did enjoy a somewhat engaging cinematic experience." Popcorn is suddenly thrown to the back of his head.

"Down in front!" Mikey calls out and he clears his throat.

"As I was saying-hey!" Mikey throws all his popcorn at him.

"Down in front! It was him," Mikey points to Leo when they stare and the accused turtle gives him a look.

"I apologize for my brother, but he's simply acting the part of the rude, obnoxious movie goer so common during that time period," Donnie explains.

"It ain't acting," Raph tells him.

"I am afraid I am unaware of the obnoxious movie goer. Our records of this period in time are incomplete, though we try to be accurate as possible in our reconstruction. We even rebuild film projectors from as much authentic salvages as we could find," he gestures to the film projector.

"Ooo, if you like, I can check them out for authenticity. I'm kinda of a tinkerer with a lot of experience," Donnie offers.

"Any help would be greatly appreciated, but sadly, where we need the most help is in our knowledge, or lack thereof regarding movie enjoyment."

"You're telling me," Mikey leans closer to Leo. "Can I borrow your popcorn, bro and sis? I had to throw mine," Mikey takes the popcorn from him. "Thanks!" He jumps down to the group. "First of all, you're not even doing the popcorn right. You're barely touching it. Popcorn is a delicacy best enjoyed messily and in mass quantities." He throws the popcorn into his mouth sloppily. "See? Never one at a time. You gotta do it in handful. See?" They follow his example, Leo crossing his arms.

He shakes his head at the display and turns to Amy, who's reading her book. He nudges Cody in the arm. "Looks like we have to get more popcorn. Come on, Ames." Leo takes her hand and she looks in slight surprise before following him. They enter the murky lobby, grabbing another container of popcorn, neither of them noticing the shadowy figure approaching them. Leo feeds Amy a handful of popcorn and the figure covers her mouth, trapping her by the arms and dragging her away to the corridors as she's unable to cry for help. Leo turns around, noticing that Amy is no longer there.

"Ames?" He looks around in concern. "Where are you? Ames?" He turns to a hallway. "Ames, if this is a joke, it's not funny! Ames?!" He turns back around and the tentacles that grabbed Amy engulf him completely, stunned and unable to move or cry for help just like Amy as he's dragged into the dark corridors of the theater.

"So, Rule 15 of horror movies is if the basement is scary and dark, always go down there, especially if your flashlight battery is dying. 16, if you think you've beat the monster, immediately turn your back. 17, be careful not to have fun or you'll be the first one to get it! 18, if you're in a group, always split up into singles and go separate ways," Mikey explains.

"Your expertise is astounding!" The leader says in amazement, "It is a privilege to sit with such a scholar."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Donnie comments.

"Where's Leo and ice princess? If we gotta suffer through this, they oughta be suffering too," Raph stands up and leaves. "I swear, if those two ditched us..."

"Chad, quit kidding around, Chad. Cut it out!"

Raph opens the door and sees no one. "Yo Leo and ice princess, where are you?" He sees the dropped popcorn.

"Raphael," he hears hoarse voices.

"Huh? Leo? Sis?" He turns to the corridors.

"Over here. Raphael," they sound like Leo and Amy. He starts to climb the stairs, but the voices are actually from Sh'Okanabo, as he can alter his voice as easily as his body. "Raphael, we need you." He disappears just as Raph appears.

"Leo, sis, quit kiddin' around," he says.

"Up...here," he goes up the stairs, stepping in a pile of purple slime. "Ugh! Ick." It also drips from the ceiling and he looks up, gasping to see the real Leo and Amy stuck in the purple slime. Their voices are muffled from the slime on their mouths.

"Leo? Sis? Hang on, I'll get you down! And then we'll find whoever did this to-" Without warning, Sh'Okanabo appears, engulfing Raph in a mass of tentacles.

Donnie is in the projection room examining the movie projector. "Man, this projector system is _way_ cool! A high-energy defibrillating conductor fed through the older wiring!" He's so absorbed into the machine that he fails to notice the billowing form of Sh'Okanabo rising up behind him. When he does turn around, he's captured as well, no longer standing in the projector room.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Serling is reporting to the Peacekeepers. "So you see, officer, the shadow seemed to come out of nowhere and attack."

"Robots," One of the officers mutters.

"What was that?" Biggles turns around.

"Ah, nothing sir."

"Humans," Biggles mutters back, turning back to Serling. "As you were saying?"

* * *

Sh'Okanabo manifests into his form, his legs still slimy. Raph and Donnie are trapped to the walls. "You wonder why you still breathe." He slithers to Donnie. "Only to tell me what you know about the day of the awakening, before I wipe it clean of you. You will tell me all you know. But first, I will fetch the last of you." He moves to the stairs. "And the little family will be complete."

Mikey, Cody, and the grandchildren continue to watch the movie as the girl screams. The shadows in the back start to ripple towards them and the grandchildren notice, gasping.

"Hey, Michelangelo. With these horror movies, are they supposed to make the shadows do that?" Cody jerks his thumb behind him.

"Not exactly," Mikey answers.

The leader looks back, giving a nervous look.

"Um, Mikey, where're Amy, Leo, Raph, and Don?" Judith asks as the shadows come closer, turning into Sh'Okanabo. The Earth Alien Appreciation Society run away.

"Run Cody! Take the others with you. Whatever that thing is, I'll draw it off!" Mikey tells the boy.

"But-" Jenny protests.

"Don't argue, just run! Get out the back door. Go, now!" They do as they're told. "Yo, I'm trying to catch a flick here, do you mind?" He spins his nunchucks and jumps away from a swipe. "And they said I was a rude movie goer," Mikey starts to run, jumping above into the balcony. He runs up the stairs, shouting in surprise as he sees his siblings trapped in slime. "Hang on, I'll get ya out of there!" With his nunchucks, he sets them free.

"I think you cracked a rib there," Raph tells him.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," Mikey explains.

"We have bigger things to worry about!" Leo points ahead as Sh'Okanabo has caught up with them.

"Namely, him!" Donnie says nervously. The alien laughs evilly. "It's ninja time, guys!" They draw their weapons.

"Gaze upon me and know despair!"

"Uh guys, when did we stop watching the horror movie and start starring in it?!" Mikey asks nervously.

"Help! Aah!" The woman shouts as the monster starts to take her away.

Raph comes crashing through a wall of the theater, landing in the aisles. Sh'Okanabo smashes through the doors with a struggling Leo and Amy in hand. Mikey and Donnie give chase. They attack, only to be knocked down as he uses Leo to knock Donnie into Raph. Mikey stands on his back as he uses his nunchucks. He uses Amy to knock Mikey to the ground, laughing evilly. He throws them into a pile and they groan.

"Now tell me what you know about the day of awakening!"

They stand up, Leo rubbing his head. "Does anyone have a clue what this day of awakening is all about?"

"Not a clue," Amy replies.

He steps forward, roaring. "I am getting _really_ sick of this guy," Raph says. Cody and the grandchildren peek in to witness the destruction.

"I've gotta help them. I need Turtle X." Cody presses a button, the blueprints appearing. "Cody Jones, remote activation of battle armor Turtle X. Code word, Goongala."

* * *

At the penthouse, Turtle X springs to life and Serling turns around, since he was cleaning up. "Now what?" Turtle X breaks off the chains that were holding it. "Good heavens, what-"

It flies off, the links unfortunately wrapping around Serling's leg, pulling him into the air, being towed by Turtle X.

"Before I send you gentlemen back on patrol, a reminder that it is critical we take every lead seriously, especially when the witnesses are reliable, efficient, and indisputably accurate robotic being." Turtle X blows by Biggles and his team.

"I'm sorry about that!" Serling calls out.

"After him, men!" Biggles points to the robot and they follow in hot pursuit. "We are in pursuit of a runaway robot rampaging through town. All units respond."

* * *

At the theater, the turtles and Amy are just about down and out. Sh'Okanabo looms over them. "Now, you will tell me all that you know of the day of awakening. And I will make your end swift." He's just about to attack them when Turtle X crashes in, along with Serling. The chain loosens and Serling crashes into the projector room. Cody gets into Turtle X, putting his arms into the controls.

"Turtle X activated," the grandchildren look in awe. "It's ninja time!" The panel closes around him and he steps up to Sh'Okanabo. "Yo ugly! You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" He runs up to the alien, kicking him in the face.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Raph comments.

"Come on, let's give 'im shell!" Leo says and they charge, Sh'Okanabo punching the ground. Turtle X fires lasers at the alien, but he changes shape to avoid them. He throws aisle seats at the robot, distracting it.

"Fools! You think you can stand against me?" He growls and luckily, sirens sound in the background. He grits his teeth. "Peacekeepers. Not now. It's too soon." He flees, the others chasing after him, but he disappears.

"He's gone," Donnie says.

"As we should be," Leo finishes and they all get out of there. Biggles enters the theater.

"Hello ello, what's all this, then?" Cody is the only one left as he approaches. "Young Mr. Jones, you have some explaining to do." They hear something and turn around to see Serling.

"Don't mind me, I'm fine. Just fine." He falls back down.

* * *

Later that day, Cody is explaining what happened. "So after I promised to pay for all the damages to the theater, and to keep my rabid robots under control, Biggles pretty much just dropped all the charges."

Leo rubs his chin. "What worries me is this day of awakening. What does that mean?"

"Whatever it is, it's bad! Rule 23 of horror movies, anything with 'day of' in the title is gonna be scary," Mikey points out, Amy shaking her head.

"I don't know what's worse, the day of awakening, or the fact that he thinks he's an expert on horror movies..."

At Sh'Okanabo's lair, the villain seems to have another twist to his plan. "Those turtles and girl are more of an annoyance that I had anticipated. But with these tissue samples I ripped from their flesh, I will create creatures to deal with them, once and for all. And I will be free to guide this planet to the inevitable day of awakening, and my complete dominance over the Earth!" He laughs evilly.

* * *

Leo and Amy sit in their room, about to eat something that Amy had made. Amy holds a macaroon with strawberry filling and strawberries inside.

"Your strawberry one looks good. Split it with me," Leo whines and she moves it away from him. "Split it! Give me some."

"Oh, fine," she murmurs and bites onto it, holding out the rest with her mouth to him.

"I changed my mind," he turns away.

"Are you sure? Then I'll just keep eating it," she says playfully and makes eating noises. "So sweet! I guess you'll have to wait until I make more, Leo. Oh, but who knows if I'll even make it again? Too bad." Leo suddenly tackles her with his shell and she falls sideways. "Leo!"

He hugs her from behind. "Ames."

"Hm?" She looks in confusion.

"Judith told me. She said that you think I'm the most important thing in your life," he turns her around so that she's looking up at him. He crawls on top of her, smiling. "Thanks. Let me know what the strawberry one tastes like. Let me take a bite," he leans down and licks off the strawberry cream off her lips. She blushes, looking at him.

 _I'm going to melt..._ She looks towards her macaroon. _Just like the cream..._

"It really is sweet," Leo whispers before kissing her.

 _More..._ She takes a hold of Leo's hand as she kisses back. _I want to melt with Leo..._

Leo pulls away enough to speak. "But you're even sweeter."


	124. Clash of the Turtle Titans

**Angel: I just got back from class, so that's why I'm updating this now. I get to learn about finance, taxes, and mortgages...yaaay...also, I've started writing a Titanic story :3 Don't know when I'll upload it.**

"A long time ago, in a back alley far, far away. Actually, it was just off Broadway and Canal." Shredder and the Purple Dragons appear in the alley, Mikey clearing his throat. "The forces of evil had assembled for their ultimate reign of terror on an unsuspecting city." Other villains appear, including Silver Sentry's nemesis and Hun. Speaking of, the superhero appears above them. "Only one hero could stop them." He flies down to them, Hun grabbing him by the cape and throwing him down.

"And it wasn't him." Mikey swings in with his grappling hook in his Turtle Titan costume. "No, it waaaas the Turtle Titan! Along with his partner, Blossom!" Amy appears in her Blossom outfit from the rooftops at an extremely quick pace, kicking down some Purple Dragons. Mikey is grabbed by Hun, but he hits him from behind with his shield. Dr. Malignus comes up, but Amy kicks him away. They turn to the Foot ninjas, Mikey grabbing Amy's hands and spinning her into them. Shredder attacks them and they're knocked back. They look towards a fire escape and nod towards each other.

Mikey kicks Shredder away and uses his grappling hook on the staircase. He swings towards Shredder, who ducks. Amy presses her heels and jumps above Mikey, a large energy ball appearing. She kicks it towards Shredder and he's defeated. The two stand heroically.

"Curse you, Turtle Titan and Blossom!" He groans, Mikey and Amy standing on the pile of defeated villains. Silver Sentry stands up, stars around his head.

"Thanks, guys," he shakes their hands before falling down.

"There ya have it, the true story of the legendary Turtle Titan and Blossom! Who, disguised as Michelangelo and Amelia, old mild-mannered ninjas, fought a never-ending battle for truth, justice, and the Terrapin way!" Raph smacks him, bringing him out of his mind. Turns out Mikey was just telling a story, the past events never happening.

"Hey, that ain't how it happened," Raph growls at him, the others giving him looks.

"What? All good stories need a teeny bit of embellishing here and there," he chuckles sheepishly.

"A teeny bit?" Amy asks sarcastically as she stands next to Leo.

* * *

Cody, Serling, the grandchildren, the turtles, and Amy are walking in Downtown Manhattan. "And then, the Turtle Titan invented the telephone! After ridding the world of all known diseases," Leo jokes.

"Yeah, and after that, the Turtle Titan single-handedly clobbered all the Nazis in World War II," Raph says sarcastically.

"Right, many explained the theory of relativity to Albert Einstein," they laugh, Mikey pouting behind them.

"Sheesh, a guy adds a few tiny little details to an otherwise true story and suddenly he's branded for life!" He complains.

"A little few details that raise a few red flags," Amy mutters to Judith.

"About that true story, I've scanned my entire database archives and can't find anything remotely resembling it," Serling points out and Mikey chuckles sheepishly.

"Heh heh, you believe me, right guys?" Mikey turns to the grandchildren, who give hesitant looks.

"Uhh..."

"Oh, look! We're just in time to see the traveling museum exhibit," Cody says, gesturing to the crowd of people standing outside buildings. Raph turns to Cody.

"Maybe my shell's on too tight, but I don't see no museum, Cody." Suddenly, a shadow engulfs them and they look up to see a large vehicle landing.

"I told you, it's a traveling museum." The doors open and the crowd enters the museum.

"The master figured you four vulgarians could use a spot of culture," Serling retorts.

"If I want culture, I'll order a yogurt," Mikey turns and sees something. "Hmm? Whoa. Zero-G staking. That's more my speed!"

"So is competitive belching, but we shan't be doing that today either," Serling pushes Mikey towards the museum.

"But I'm allergic to culture! I'm supposed to avoid all places with boring musty old-" he stops when he sees that this museum doesn't have those things, only things from his time. "Comic books?"

"Didn't we mention this is an exhibit of 20th century pop culture," Cody and the grandchildren gesture to the games, candy, and other things.

"We should've told them first," Amelia giggles.

"Yes!" Mikey helps himself to a display of junk food. "Junk food! My sweet scrumptious empty calories of high-fat goodness!" However, he spits it out.

"I suppose I could have mentioned those are merely plastic reproductions, but that was much more amusing," Serling chuckles.

Leo is standing on a giant ramp and grabs a skateboard. "Times may change, but a good shred is forever!" Amy smiles, clapping as she watches him. Ian, Judith, and Jamie cheer him on.

Cody discovers a Justice Force book with Turtle Titan and Blossom on the cover. Jenny and Eric look down at it in surprise.

"Is that you and Amy, with the original Justice Force?!" Cody asks in surprise.

"Told ya I had superhero street cred! That was from the time Turtle Titan and Blossom took on Galaticus!"

The three turn to him. "Mikey, we have to tell you something." Suddenly, the place starts to shake, Leo tripping on his skateboard. It hits Serling in the face. He shakes his head, the others laughing.

"You could've caught that," he retorts.

"Yeah, but that was much more amusing," Mikey repeats. They hear a smash, the others joining them.

"Sounds like trouble," Leo says and they see Triple Threat smashing a car.

"Yeah, triple trouble," Raph points to him.

"I thought you said you had a plan," Blue Head says to Red Head.

"But I _do_ have a plan. We bust out of jail and break stuff!"

"Then let's start here," Blue Head orders as they enter the museum. He sees the comic book.

"Ooo, pretty colors," Yellow Head chortles and they smash the glass, taking the comic book.

"The only colors you're gonna see are black and blue, Triple Threat!" Raph threatens.

"And a lot of green!" Donnie finishes.

"Drop the comic and nobody gets hurt!" Mikey says.

"I don't do 'nobody gets hurt!' " Red Head shouts, slamming his fist to the ground. The building rumbles, some of the exhibits crashing down as the people run.

"It's ninja time!" The five exclaim, running towards Triple Threat. The giant runs off.

"He's heading towards the ship's cockpit!" Cody tells them.

"Time to switch gears," he throws the pilot aside, sitting in the seat. "Why steal one rad comic book when you can steal a whole museum?" The museum takes off, but the giant has different ideas on where to go. "Look out!" They hit various buildings.

"Whee!" Yellow Head cheers and they crash into a skyscraper.

"Cool. Let's smash more buildings!" Red Head comments.

"Forget it. This time I do the driving," Triple Threat separates the cockpit-section of the gallery and flies off, leaving the rest of the ship teetering on the edge of the skyscraper.

"Help! Help!" They spot a woman who's about to fall off the museum.

"Hang on, lady, no one's going sidewalk sushi on my watch!" Mikey rushes to save her, but she loses her drip and drops. Before Amy can do anything, a high-tech superhero flies in, saving her.

"Easy miss."

"Whoa, this guy's good," Mikey comments.

"You're safely under the shell of Turtle Titan!" He declares.

"Turtle Titan?" Mikey asks in disbelief and a police car flies past him. "Wait, officer, arrest that guy! He ripped off my act!"

"I think we have bigger problems," Leo says as the museum starts to fall from its perch, plummeting towards the ground.

As the museum is about to hit the pavement, a girl with light pink hair, worn in flowing braided twin-tails, each held with a single flower and a green headband with translucent material, a single gold butterfly, and a single flower attached appears. Her bangs grow past her waist and are held with a flower and butterfly on each side. On her forehead is a gold beaded accessory. She has green earrings. Her top is light green with a huge pink rose and dark green stem with leaves on front. The sleeves are cream-colored and reach her elbows. The skirt is turquoise with a sheer pink layer over it decorated with pink and orange flowers. There are thick green bracelets around each wrist with a rose ring on the middle finger. She also wears turquoise high-heeled shoes with green ribbons around each leg with a white flower on top of the knee. There are large turquoise butterfly wings on her back. She flies into action, activating the ship's anti-gravity field.

"The anti-grav unit," she says and the museum floats down to safety.

The people cheer as Turtle Titan II appears next to her.

"Thank you, thank you!" They both wave.

"Hey, what are you cheering for? They're nothing but cheap knockoffs!" Mikey protests.

"Easy, Mikey, those knockoffs just saved our shells," Donnie tells him.

Constable Biggles watches from behind the crowd. "Turtle Titan and Blossom are grandstanding glory hound vigilantes. Plus, they left this vehicle in a no parking zone," he places a ticket on the museum.

* * *

Triple Threat contemplates his next move. "So we tore up Times Square, so we got our mugs on the news. All we got for it was this lousy comic book! I wanna make lots of money!"

"I wanna break stuff!" Red Head exclaims, kicking away a chair

"I want a pair x-ray specs," Yellow Head laughs.

"Gimme that!" Blue Head looks down at the comic book. The other heads try to take it back, but Red Head notices something.

"Hey, wait a minute! We can make money _and_ break stuff! By becoming a supervillain! See?" They look at Dr. Malignus robbing a bank.

* * *

At the penthouse, they're watching a news video about what happened. "In other news, Turtle Titan and Blossom saved the day again. The origins of our beloved superheroes are mysterious, but our city rests easier knowing they can be summoned at any time simply by showing their trademark shell signals in the sky. Yes, our Turtle Titan and Blossom are one of a kind."

"I'll give you one of a kind, pals!" Mikey attacks the holovision, infuriated as he kicks and punches in frustration. He sits down in disbelief.

"We're sorry, Mikey and Amy," Jenny, Cody, and Eric step up to him. "We didn't want to tell you about the other Turtle Titan and Blossom cuz we knew it would upset you."

"What makes you think I'm upset?!" Mikey asks as he attacks the holovision again, the device falling on his foot. "Yow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He hops around on one foot.

"Savor the moment. Upload it to memory," Serling records him. "Ah."

Donnie helps Mikey to the couch. "Look at it this way, Mikey. The reason you and Lia created Turtle Titan and Blossom in the first place was because you wanted to do something for the greater good."

"That's right! You should be proud you actually inspired someone," Leo places a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Oh I am. I'm just not mad about it," Amy calls out. "I actually like the new Blossom. Her outfit's really pretty. Looks like something I would make in the future."

"And you gotta admit, this Titan's a big improvement over the original," Raph places his hands behind his back.

"That's it!" Mikey stands up, "I'm gonna show the world who's the real hero!" He runs off and Amy sighs as she turns to Leo.

"Go with him?"

"Go with him. He might do something he'll regret," he answers. She sighs and stands up, putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Looks like Blossom's saving the day today."

* * *

A Turtle Titan signal and Blossom signal is in the sky later that night, Turtle Titan's being two T's and Blossom's a cherry blossom. They see the signals and fly onto the Peacekeepers roof. "You signal, chief?"

"What's the problem?" Blossom II asks.

"No, I signaled!"

"Huh?" They see Mikey in his Turtle Titan costume. "Stunned, right? Don't feel bad, I have that effect on the minds of men and women, but I don't want you to think I'm mad. I'm willing to forget the whole thing. Just admit you stole our gigs in a formal, public apology." Blossom II and Turtle Titan II blink, looking at each other.

"Who are you?" Turtle Titan II questions.

"And what's with the cheap knockoff Turtle Titan costume?" Blossom II gestures to his outfit.

"Who you calling knockoff, knockoffs?!" Mikey demands.

"Now just calm down, citizen," Turtle Titan II warns.

"Citizen?!" Mikey jumps over him and pushes him. "Now that's the last straw! Nobody calls me that!"

"What's wrong with citizen?!" Blossom II exclaims.

"It's only superhero code for loser, which I am NOT incidentally!" Mikey attacks the imposter, Blossom II covering her mouth in shock. As the two wrestle, Constable Biggles arrives.

"Who's been mucking about with my shell signals, hmm?" He taps his baton.

" _Your_ shell signals? I thought you said Turtle Titan and Blossom were grandstanding glory hound vigilantes!" Mikey points out.

"That's right," he zaps Mikey off Turtle Titan II, breaking up the fight. "Grandstanding glory hound vigilantes who happen to make my job much easier."

Mikey runs up to Turtle Titan II, Biggles and Blossom II trying to hold him off. "But they're not Turtle Titan and Blossom, I'm the real Turtle Titan!"

"Easy, lad, what's all this theeeen?" Mikey accidentally knocks the robotic police captain off the roof.

"Oops."

"We'll save you, Chief Constable!" Turtle Titan II leaps into action along with Blossom II.

"Not if I get there first, poseurs!" Mikey shakes his fist, using his grappling hook to catch Turtle Titan II. He follows him, but suddenly, a pink whoosh flies past them, Biggles gone. "Huh?!"

They look to see Amy flying up with her wings, holding onto Biggles' shoulders. Undaunted, Mikey jumps onto Turtle Titan II's back! "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Can't stand the heat, get out of the shell! Now if you'll excuse us," Mikey jumps onto Amy's back and she stumbles a little.

"Mikey, what the shell?!" She exclaims. "Get off me!"

"Sure, just as soon as I rescue you!"

"But I don't need rescuing!" Amy protests and he uses his grappling hook to carry them to safety...well, Biggles anyway.

"Miss Original Blossom, can you let me down please?" Biggles asks and she does so.

"Turtle Titan and Blossom have done it again!" Mikey declares.

"Attention all units, arrest the Turtle Titan imposter," Biggles calls in.

"Now you're talking," Mikey grins with glee and the Peacekeepers fly towards them. Biggles grits his teeth and Mikey, who realizes who's actually being arrested.

"Wait...you mean me?" He starts to run, "Gotta go!" He flees using his grappling hook and Amy turns to Biggles.

"Can I ask why you're not arresting me?"

"Well you did save my life and unlike him, you're not making wild accusations...besides, you're not that much trouble for me. Unless you have something that proves otherwise?"

"Um, no! Have a nice night!" Amy exclaims nervously, following Mikey. He's grabbed by Turtle Titan II and Amy stops in front of Blossom II.

"Let's all get out of here before you cause any more trouble," he carries him off, Amy and Blossom II following him.

"You don't have anything against me, do you?" Blossom II turns to Amy, who shakes her head.

"Not at all. After all, you do have a great outfit," Amy comments with a smile and Blossom II smiles back.

"Hey thanks. You do too."

"Wow, you are pretty good," Mikey says. "For an imposter!"

"Mikey," Amy warns.

"Look, I'm flattered that you wanna be a hero like me and you've shown some raw talent," Mikey growls at that, "But you can't just rip off my name and costume!"

" _You're_ accusing _me_ of ripping you off? I'm the rippee here!" He begins to wrestle with the modern-day hero.

"What are you doing?!" Mikey detaches his jetpacks. "No!" They start to plummet to a nearby rooftop. The two girls look to each other before catching them, landing safely.

"Mikey, cut it out!" Amy screams in annoyance.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Turtle Titan II demands.

"To level the playing field," Mikey starts the argument again. "Unless you're-" he makes chicken noises. Turtle Titan II grabs him by the shirt, lifting him up.

"What do you want from me, you incredibly annoying citizen?"

"Is it always like this with him?" Blossom II asks Amy, who nods.

"All the time. But this time, he's really pushing it."

"Admit it! Admit you copied me and I'm the original Turtle Titan! Same goes for Blossom!" The three look at each other before they start to laugh.

"Nice try pal, but the original Turtle Titan and Blossom lived over a hundred years ago!"

"That's us, Michelangelo and Amy in the flesh!" Mikey explains.

"Huh?!" Turtle Titan II and Blossom II say in confusion. "How did you know their names were Michelangelo and Amelia?"

"The only other person who knew that was..."

"Silver Sentry!" They all finish.

"Duh, saved his life back in the day," Mikey answers.

"You...you really are the originals...but how-"

"Time travel accident. And it's not that uncommon with us. What about you guys?" Amy replies.

"...Turtle Titan and Blossom were just stories we heard from my grandfather. A story that inspired us to dawn the turtle mask, shield, and flowers while refining and improving on the original weaponry. That story gave our lives purpose. But now that I see what a petty, jealous jerk the original Turtle Titan was-is-I don't want any part of it! I don't see how the original Blossom put up with you!" He prepares to leave, Mikey feeling bad for the way he acted. Amy gives him a look.

Far below, they hear a smash and they look down to see a smashed entrance to a bank. Triple Threat has smashed his way in with the intent to rob it.

Yellow Head laughs, "We're back!"

The people scream, running away. The giant jumps down, looking at the people fleeing. "Hey, where's the gold bars and the bags of cash with dollar signs?" Red Head demands.

"This comic book is like a hundred years old. Banks don't have stuff like that anymore," Blue Head explains.

"No fair! I want my x-rays specs! Come on," Yellow Head chortles and Blue Head places a hand on his head.

"Oh brother, that's the last time I let _you_ two drive the body."

They smash a machine. "At least we can still break stuff!"

Mikey swings in on his grappling hook, Amy skidding in. "Beware, evildoers, for it is us, Turtle Titan and Blossom!"

Turtle Titan and Blossom II come in. "And the superheroes formerly known as Turtle Titan and Blossom."

"Triple Threat, meet quad double trouble!" The four smile at each other.

"Wait, these are superheroes. And if we want to be supervillains, what do we need to do?" Blue Head explains, the other two looking in confusion. They look at the comic book of Dr. Malignus fighting Silver Sentry. "See for yourselves." They chuckle in understanding, grabbing the two Blossoms, crushing them a little.

"Amy!"

"Blossom!"

"I changed my mind, you can be Turtle Titan after all!" Mikey says nervously.

The two girls struggle in their hands, losing their breath. "Let's tear 'em apart!"

"Nah, let's hold 'em hostage and extort tons of credit from the city."

"Let's hollow them out and use them as max salt and pepper shakers!"

"Normally I would use my rockets," Turtle Titan II turns to Mikey, "But somebody had to level the playing field!"

Mikey chuckles nervously, "Can't let that one go, huh?"

Turtle Titan II grunts, "No matter," he throws a small device at Triple Threat, hitting them with smoke. They cough, letting go of the two Blossoms. They cough, catching their breath.

"You guys okay?" Mikey asks and they nod, running over to their partners. Turtle Titan II makes a shield appear on his right arm.

"On my signal, go!" The four run towards Triple Threat, punching him, but he's too strong. He punches them into the window and they land outside into Rockefeller Center.

"That was effective," Mikey groans as they stand up, Triple Threat punching his way to them. "Hey, wait a sec," Mikey turns around, seeing the zero-gravity skating rink from before. He smiles before running. "You want a piece of us, lame-brain? Come and get us!" The others follow him into the rink.

"What are you doing?" Blossom II questions. Mikey throws his grappling hook to the control panel, pulling a lever.

"Zero gravity engagement."

This causes the four to become weightless. Triple Threat runs in, floating up as well. "Why on Earth did you do that?" Turtle Titan II asks.

"To level the playing field," Mikey answers, "But in a good way this time." He then gives Triple Threat a mighty kick that sends him flying. A crowd forms around the rink, beginning to cheer.

"That's right, give it up for the OTT, the _original_ Turtle Titan!" Mikey exclaims, Amy rolling her eyes. Triple Threat sneaks up behind him, the others seeing this.

"Michelangelo, fall back!"

"Mikey!"

"Move!"

"A Turtle Titan never falls back! Oh and way to blow the secret identity," he says, Turtle Titan II coming in to save him. They turn to the giant, who is now in the center of the rink beneath a large floating sculpture. Turtle Titan II gets his own idea. "Yes!" Blossom II sees this and, knowing what he was planning, they throw their devices to break the anti-gravity generator. They fall to the ground, the two Blossoms grabbing them and flying down safely. The huge sculpture smashes onto Triple Threat, knocking the brute cold. The crowd erupts with cheers of adulation.

"Pinned! All hail the Turtle Titan and Blossom!" Mikey grabs Turtle Titan II and Blossom II's hands, holding them up in victory.

"Uh, aren't Turtle Titan and Blossom supposed to be more the 'disappear into the night' type?" Turtle II asks.

"Milk a little more, dude. Everyone needs a hero," Mikey tells them and the two wave to the crowd.

* * *

Later, both Titans and Blossoms land on a building edge. Mikey turns to them. "Well, one baddy bagged. Which leads two Titans and Blossoms to talk. Only, can we skip the fighting part and just get to the yelling? I'm whipped."

"Same here," Blossom II sighs in exhaustion.

"Hey, we never got a chance to thank you before," Turtle Titan starts.

"For being an inspiration to millions? No big," Mikey brags.

"No, for saving my grandfather's life." He takes off the mask to their surprise, holding it out to them. "I think you knew him. His name was-"

"Silver Sentry?! No way!" The two comment and Blossom II nods.

"It's true...and Chrysalis is my grandmother," she explains, Amy gasping.

"She's right, Michelangelo and Amelia. You see, I inherited my grandfather's passion for justice. His looks too. But unfortunately, not his powers. Still, I was so inspired by his stories of the Turtle Titan and Blossom, fighting crime without any superpowers, that I wanted to carry on your legacies. But there's only one Turtle Titan," he hands Mikey the mask. "Blossom here inherited Chrysalis' flying, but not her physic abilities. When I told her about Blossom, she decided that she wanted to carry out her legacy as well."

Mikey suddenly gets a change of heart, giving him the mask back. "Not anymore. You're the real deal. And you've done us and your grandparents both proud."

They smile as he puts the mask back on. "Thank you. How about one quick patrol before we call it a night?"

"No thanks, this mild-mannered turtle and girl have had enough superheroing to last another hundred years," Mikey swings off into the night, Amy flying after him. "Keep up the good work, citizens!"

"Citizens?" They smirk, following the two cheerfully.


	125. Fly Me to the Moon

At O'Neil Tech, Cody, Donnie, and Starlee are attempting to create a temporal controller in hopes that it would not send them back to the Big Bang when they use the time window to go back to the 21st century. "What's the reading?" Cody asks.

"250," Starlee reports.

"Take it up to 360," he tells her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"We've gotta chance it," they turn to Donnie, "If this temporal controller fails while we're in the time window, our molecules could wind up scattered from here to the Big Bang!"

"And then you'd be big-time dracked!" Cody points out.

"No kidding!" They turn to see Amelia and Marie.

"Girls, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the penthouse!" Donnie says.

"You promised you'd play with us!" Marie pouts.

"I will, after we're done," Donnie answers, Starlee giggling in amusement.

"No! Play with us now!" Amelia exclaims, jumping up and down.

Donnie sighs and bends down to them. "I promise I'll play with you right after we're done. And if I forget, you can punish me however you please."

"Okay!" They chirp, running off.

"Grandkids," Donnie sighs, turning to Cody.

"Here we go," Cody turns it to 360 and their experiment starts to lose control.

"We're losing stability! Shut it off!" Starlee tells him and there's a small explosion.

"Get down!" Donnie shields them as he pushes them to the ground and they look to see that their experiment is a failure. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Cody takes off his goggles, "but I don't think the temporal controller is," the controller is destroyed. The door opens, the others walking in with Amelia and Marie.

"Lose something?" Raph holds up the twins, who giggle.

"Whoa, must have been some party," Mikey comments at the damage as he eats popcorn.

"To let that much energy pass through the controller, we'll need a super low density alloy," Donnie explains.

"Like Donatellium?" Cody realizes.

"Dona what?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"Donatellium. You invented it. I mean, you _will_ invent it. It's a low-density alloy that can only be created in a natural, low gravity environment. Like, on the moon," Cody says as he pulls up the moon on his device.

"Hmm, with some minor alterations to the subatomic structure, it just might work," Donnie replies.

"I know what'll work!" Mikey calls out and they turn to him, "Major alterations to Raph's ugly atomic structure. Hop into this transcendental lathe thingy, bro!"

"You shouldn't be messing with that, Mikey," Raph warns.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," Mikey places his hand on the controls, "You think it, the machine makes it. Smile!" Raph growls and the lathe starts up, Mikey laughing like a mad scientist. Donnie facepalms at this and it stops, Mikey picking up an unflattering puppet of Raph. "See? A perfect likeness. 'Hi, I'm Raphael, I hate the future.' "

Raph growls, unpleased as he swats the puppet away. Cody turns to Donnie.

"Anyway, to ensure that the time window functions stably, we could customize the Donatellium, but that can only be done in a low-gravity environment."

"Okay sure, then we'll just book a flight to the moon then. No problem," Leo jokes, crossing his arms.

"It's actually not if you happen to own an O'Neil Tech shuttle, which we do."

Amy sees the two turtles with their mouths open, laughing. Leo and Donnie smile at each other. "Fantastic. We'll have that time window up and running in no time!"

"Hey look, an Amy puppet!" Amy's eyes widen as she sees an unflattering puppet of herself with zits. She screams, backing away.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in the future! And that's saying a lot!" She shouts. "Do I really look like that?" She pulls out a mirror and Leo throws the puppet away, glaring at Mikey.

"Relax Ames, you look gorgeous! Like you haven't aged a day." He reassures her and she blushes, the others smirking.

"Leave it to Romeo to calm down his Juliet," Donnie teases, the others behind him snickering. Leo gives them a look.

* * *

Even as they speak, Darius Dun is listening to their conversation in his limo. He pauses it. "Time window? My little genius built a functioning time machine? Fantastic indeed." He laughs evilly.

* * *

Back at Cody's penthouse, they start to pack up. "Yo Serling! Did you pack the golf clubs?" Mikey calls out.

"I thought this was a scientific expedition," Serling says.

"It is! I wanna see how much whim wham I need to whack a ball into orbit," Mikey swings his arms, his Raph puppet on his back.

"Well well," they turn to Darius. "Going somewhere, my boy?"

"Ah, the guys and I are...going to the moon," Cody answers.

"As your legal guardian, I absolutely forbid it," he calls the pilot. "Hoskins, cancel the moon shuttle flight."

"Hold it!" Leo stops him as Amy uses her mist to float the phone over to her hand. "Serling, who owns that shuttle?"

"O'Neil Technologies," Serling answers as Darius tries to grab the phone, but Amy throws it to Donnie.

"And who owns O'Neil Tech?" He questions.

"Technically, Master Cody does," Serling gestures to the boy.

"So then, technically, we're outta here!" Mikey replies as Donnie throws the phone to him.

"But-" Darius protests as his phone is thrown to Raph.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on the kid. He's like a brother to us. One we actually _like,"_ Raph looks back at Mikey, throwing the phone to Amy, who smirks. She puts the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Hoskins, was it?" She pauses as she places a hand on her hip. "Yes, you heard right. I am the famous singer named Lia," her smirk widens as Darius gasps in shock. "Can you do me a favor and ignore that last order?" Amy asks innocently as she places a finger on her bottom lip. She smiles as she hears a yes, the others smiling in triumph. "You will? And all I have to do in return is send you an autograph? You have a deal! Bye now." She hangs up, throwing the phone back to Darius. "All yours."

Mikey brings his puppet to Darius' face. "We'll bring you some green cheese. Ciao!" He uses the puppet to give Darius a kiss goodbye. He wipes his mouth in disgust and growls in anger as they're now gone.

"Actually, some Cody-free time might be just what I need," he mutters to himself.

"No fair that we can't go to the moon," Jenny pouts.

"Uh, there's not enough room for all of us. Duh!" Jo retorts.

"Still," Jamie whines.

* * *

In a storage facility, Darius once again releases the Inuwashi Gunjin from their stasis imprisonment. They break free. "Ah, the sweet air of freedom. It's been too long," the leader says, his brethren breaking free as well. They start to grow angry, throwing things. "Save your ire for Darius Dun. He is the one that holds the keys to our shackles."

"Quite right, Gunjin," Darius appears out of the shadows. "And don't you forget it. How the mighty have fallen."

The leader growls, "Dun." They inch closer to him, angered by his attitude.

"Careful, Gunjin, or I'll put you back where I found you," he warns.

"What do you want, Dun?" The leader demands.

"I have an experimental stealth shuttle standing by to launch. I want you to intercept my nephew, his pets, and the girl in space. He's heading towards the moon. See that they don't return before I'm finished getting the plans I need from little Cody's computer. And if they don't return at all, well, fortunes of war."

"Why should we?" The leader asks.

"Simple," Darius presses a button and the four are suddenly shocked, falling to their knees in agony. "The electronic scramblers, implanted deep inside your cerebral cortexes. And due to the stasis generators I fixed upon you, I can activate at any time I choose. Don't you see? They let me monitor and control you at will. Any other...questions?"

The leader groans, "We will obey your commands," he grits his teeth at being forced into painful submission.

* * *

At the moonport, the shuttle that the turtles, Cody, and Amy are on is about to take off. "T-minus 15 seconds and counting."

"So who's driving this rust bucket?" Raph asks.

"Auto somebody," Mikey answers.

"Auto Commander," Cody gestures to the front of the ship, which is empty. "It's an integrated navigation program."

"You mean nobody's actually up there?!" Raph asks.

"Nobody's up there? Who's gonna give me my complimentary beverage and fluff my pillow?" Mikey asks as he imitates his brother.

"Ignition." The ship takes off and they fly into space, approaching the moon.

"Would you look at that? It's magnificent," Donnie comments and sees something on the moon. "What's that green structure?"

"That's where we're going," Cody looks out the window. "Moonbase Bishop, on the shore of the Sea of Tranquility."

"Huh, Bishop and tranquility in the same sentence. What a concept," Donnie deadpans.

"Is that really water down there, Cody?" Leo asks as he and Amy approach the window.

"Yeah, it's called terraforming. Science-" the ship is suddenly attacked, Amy falling to the floor.

"What the shell?!" She demands.

"What was that? A meteorite?" Leo questions as he helps Amy up and the two scientists float to the front.

"I don't know, let me check the space field scanner," Donnie floats into the seat and lasers can be heard from outside. "That was no meteorite, we're under attack! Cody, take evasive maneuvers quick!" They're hit again.

"Thrusters aren't responding!" Cody says. "We're stuck!" A stealth ship suddenly lands itself on top of their shuttle. They hear clanking noises above, looking around, but it's actually grappling hooks extending along with an airlock shaft, making the two ships connected. Raph turns around as he hears something, seeing a laser.

"This can't be good." A laser torch begins to cut a hole in the roof. The hole pops open, revealing the attackers to be the Gunjin!

"There's no place to run." They have hidden themselves, however. Mikey and Cody are hiding behind seats, Mikey placing a finger to his lips. When one of them looks in their direction, Mikey kicks him, Leo and Amy attacking him from behind. Another is attacked by Donnie while Raph throws one over his shoulder.

"Inuwashi Gunjin. Long time no bubble. What happened, Tweety? Run outta birdseed?" Raph retorts and one of them fires lasers at him.

"Don't shoot, you fool. This is a pressurized cabin," the leader warns him, but he breaks a window in the ship. The cabin begins to decompress, everyone in mortal danger.

"To the escape pod!" Cody tells Mikey, pointing to a pod nearby. Mikey throws Cody to the pod and he manages to open it, crawling inside.

"Donnie, catch!" Mikey extends his nunchuck to his brother, who catches it.

"Got it!" Mikey pulls him to safety as Donnie grabs Raph, Leo, and Amy. They crash to the ground and Cody pulls Donnie inside. One of them fires lasers at the pod, Mikey smiling as the doors close.

"They've escaped. Abandon the ship," the leader orders and Cody pulls a lever, launching themselves out of the ship, the stealth ship moving out of the way as the shuttle explodes.

* * *

At the penthouse, Darius is in Cody's lab, searching his computer for the plans to the time window. "Where is it, boy? Where are you hiding that wondrous time window?" Serling comes in.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you, sir."

"Nor will you be remembering me," Darius presses a button and Serling starts to spark. He falls down to the ground. "Now, where was I?" He presses another button and a hologram of Donnie appears.

"Dude, it's not cool to stick your nose in someone else's stuff."

"Blasted firewall!" He gets a call and answers it, a hologram of the Gunjin leader in front of him.

"We engaged the turtles and Amelia, but they escaped with the boy. Our ship is damaged."

"Failure is not an option. Do you understand, you winged relic?"

"There was a time when words like that would-"

"That time is past," he hangs up, the Gunjin leader growling.

* * *

"Now what, geniuses?" Raph asks as Cody pilots the pod.

"Now, hold onto your shells...or wings and prepare to land."

"More like crash-land!" Raph shouts as they hit the moon, the pod spinning around. The ship hops on the moon and Amy slams her hands on the floor, creating a shield around the pod. She grunts as she holds it steady and she lands the pod safely. She sighs in relief, falling on her back.

"Oh no. The horror, the horror! He was so young! Poor Raph, I'm sorry for all those times I called you fat head and fat bud and fat-"

Raph clears his throat, crossing his arms. Mikey picks up his puppet, smiling sheepishly. "He may pull through."

"He ain't dead, stupid," Amy mutters, still lying on the floor.

"So, where are we?" Leo asks.

"I'm guessing the Sea of Tranquility. Site of the first lunar landing. Those are Neil Armstrong's footprints right there! If we weren't being hunted by deadly flying crazies, this might be one of the coolest moments in my entire life...no offense, Lia," Donnie turns to Amy, who grunts.

"Did you have to go there?" She murmurs, Leo helping her up.

"The moon base must be a couple of miles over there. Can we send out a distress signal?" Leo says.

"The radio's out. So is the power," Cody explains.

The air suddenly lifts up their masks and hair. "And we're leaking air, fast!" Donnie says.

"Here, we'll use these PLVs," Cody holds out six packs and they take them.

"PLVs?" Raph rubs his head.

Cody rips open his package with his teeth. "Personal Life Vestibules. They use a force field to create a temporary atmosphere envelope around you. See?" A blue force field appears around him as he put the device around his wrist. Raph touches it.

"Temporary? We gotta cross two miles of airless wasteland in temporary? No way!" He crosses his arms, the Gunjin renewing their attack on the roof. Raph ducks. "Whoa!" He puts on his force field. "Last one out is a Gunjin egg!"

The four Gunjin float down to their pod, Leo kicking the door open and knocking two of them back. He uses his legs to throw another one from the roof to the ground. Leo jumps to the roof, helping Cody up and throwing him into another one. Cody screams in slight surprise as he floats around.

"Keep Cody between us," Leo orders, Donnie and Raph floating to carry Cody to the ground. Leo, Amy, and Mikey stay to deal with the Gunjin. Mikey girly screams and they fire lasers, Leo and Amy helping him to the roof. Mikey lands on the warrior on the ground, Leo doing the same as the pod explodes behind them. Amy flies behind them, the Gunjin hot on their tail. They jump on the moon, following the three as the chase is on.

"They are protecting the boy when it would be so easy to abandon him," the leader notices. They slide down a cliff, Amy flying behind.

"There!" Donnie says, seeing a hatch in the ground, "Head for that hatch!" They stop and Donnie pries it open with his staff. They jump inside, Leo closing it. He slides down an old maintenance tunnel, just as the force fields come off. Mikey takes off his puppet.

"Are you okay, little Raphie? Did the bad birdie scare you?"

"You are so cracked," Raph comments.

"Must be an old construction tunnel. If we follow it, it should lead us right to the moon base," Donnie explains and they stop at a fork.

"Or at least, one of these paths will," Cody says.

"We'll have to split up, but keep your vid comms open. Raph and Mikey, take the left path," Leo orders as he, Donnie, Cody, and Amy go down the right tunnel, Raph and Mikey going to the left.

"Let me guess, you didn't want me to strangle 'em?" Amy asks Leo.

"That and someone needs to keep you safe. Preferably me," Leo winks at her and Amy giggles.

"I totally get the splitting up strategy, but how come we get the darkier, creepier tunnel?" Mikey asks Raph.

"Hey, you scared, hug your dolly," Raph answers.

"Maybe I will, cuz unlike you, little Raph's a _real_ friend." He doesn't see one of the Gunshin above him. Raph turns around, seeing this.

"Mikey, look out!" Raph pushes him out of the way and the Gunshin drops down in front of them.

"I take it back, you're a friend!" Mikey exclaims nervously.

* * *

Leo is trying to reach Raph. "Raph, you're breaking up. There's some kind of interference."

"It's the walls," Donnie realizes.

"They're lined with Donatellium. The good news is, the sensors indicate we're headed the right way," Cody explains, Raph and Mikey zipping by the others.

"Great, cuz we sure as shell weren't!"

"There they are, intercept them!" The Gunjin come flying in.

"Gunjin! Move!" Leo yells, but Cody slips on some ice and falls.

"We can finish it, now!" The leader appears right behind him and it seems that Cody's goose is cooked.

"Help!" He calls out.

"Cody!" Raph shouts and throws his sai, puncturing nearby pipes that send jets of water driving into the flying predator, preventing him from advancing. Leo pulls Cody up.

"Thanks," Raph catches his sai, following the others. The Gunjin help their leader.

"Again they protect the boy despite the fact that he is a liability to them. Truly honorable."

They walk into another room with a pool. "This is crazy! I say we stand and fight," Raph pulls out his sai.

"I have to agree with Raph, these guys are relentless," Amy comments.

"I've got a better idea. Might buy us some time. But we'll be making a colossal sacrifice!" Mikey hugs Raph from behind.

"Oh, this should be good," Raph throws Mikey off him.

The Gunshin fly into the room, landing on their feet.

"They've been this way." They see footprints and the leader stops them.

"Listen."

"I'd like to see those feather heads try something!" Mikey's voice says.

"This way. Attack!" They turn the corner. "What?" The Raph puppet is there instead. "What kind of trick is this? Where are they?"

They jump out from behind them. "It's ninja time!" Mikey says as they attack the Gunshin.

"When are you guys gonna get it?" Raph dodges the leader, "The moon, the Earth, it doesn't matter." He blocks weapons with him. "The kid stays with us!"

Donnie swings his staff, the Gunshin flying up, but Donnie uses his staff to kick him to the wall when the winged creature passes him. Leo and Amy duck from a swipe, rolling away from the creature. Leo throws his sword, a vent dropping down. They try to hit him with it, but he ducks. The stones break apart, covering him with it. Mikey laughs as he flies around. The couple turn to him before ducking and the two crash into each other. The Gunjin leader throws Raph away, lifting him up. He sees Cody watching him. He drops Raph and walks over to him, grabbing him by the shirt. He kicks Raph behind him, who crashes into Donnie. The leader flies up with Cody.

"Help!"

"Cody!" Donnie calls out. Raph jumps onto the surface Donnie's on, catapulting him to a rope. He jumps to a vent and grabs onto the bars, kicking the leader onto a rope. Cody falls as well, hanging onto the rope. The leader swipes at Donnie, but he ducks. When he attacks again, he cuts the rope, Donnie falling below onto the other one. Cracks in the ceiling widen and water begins to cascade in. It takes Cody and Donnie with it as they fall into the water below. Leo, Amy, and Mikey look behind at the water, Donnie surfacing.

"Cody!"

Raph jumps into the water, Leo and Mikey jumping in. Amy backflips and swan dives into the water. Donnie takes a deep breath, swimming back in. They swim down to Cody, who's trapped under a large pillar at the bottom, unable to move. They frantically try to save him from drowning, but their efforts aren't working! Leo tries using his sword, to no avail. And since Amy couldn't freeze things underwater, they were doomed. Raph and Mikey swim to the surface, turning to the winged warriors.

"Please, help us!"

"He's trapped under the water!"

They remain motionless. Amy surfaces, looking at them.

"YOU guys caused it, YOU guys fix it!" She points up to them. "Are you really that heartless to let someone innocent perish?!" Again they remain the same. She grunts, shaking her fist.

"Ooo, when I get back," she mutters, diving back in. The two turtles follow her. The Gunshin leader decides they must do the honorable thing and help...mostly to avoid Amy's wrath. With that, they dive into the water, destroying the pillar. They free Cody, Mikey and Donnie pulling him to shore. They pull him to safety.

"Come on, Cody." They lay him down and he coughs. "Cody," Donnie places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay," Cody tells them.

"Phew," Leo sighs in relief as they smile. "That was a close one."

"No kidding," Amy laughs softly as she dries her hair. The Gunjin appear from the pool.

"Well, let's get on with it," Leo pulls out his swords.

"Our fight is over," the leader declares, "Thank you for reminding us what honor looks like."

"What, ain't you gonna hit us? Not even Mikey?" Raph jerks a thumb behind him.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaims. The water begins pouring into the chamber in sweeping torrents.

"The tunnels are filling fast. You must leave," the leader tells them.

"But what about you guys?" Mikey asks.

They grab large panels to hold off the water. "Now we will show you what honor looks like. Go, hurry, you don't have much time!"

"Quick, the escape elevator's this way!" Donnie leads the way and Amy looks back at them, surprised at their actions.

"Ames!" Leo runs back to her. "We have to go, now!" He grabs her hand and pulls her away.

"We must contain the water, my brothers," they block up the water, "If only for a few seconds." And that's all the time they have, but it's enough time to allow the group entrance to the elevator.

* * *

Darius is watching the entire scene until his monitors fail due to the Gunjin's neutral implants being deactivated by the moon water. "What? NO! The stasis generators have short-circuited. I've lost my slaves!" He's infuriated, smashing his remote in rage. But suddenly, Donnie's face appears on the computer.

"Hey, Cody! Welcome back! It's ninja time!"

"Well, well. The day's not a total loss. There it is, the time window." He laughs evilly.

* * *

The six walk through the moon base. "We made it," Mikey says wearily.

"Thanks to the Inuwashi Gunjin," Raph falls to his knees. "Man, guess it's never too late to change. I wonder what put them over."

"I don't know," Leo says as he looks out the window, "But I just hope they've gone to a better place."

Outside the moon base, the Inuwashi Gunjin erupt from a pool and float above the glass passageway. They salute their former foes and fly off.

"You know guys, I think they are going to a better place," Donnie surmises.


	126. Invasion of the Body Snatcher!

**Angel: Updating this now because I have an 11 am class and I don't feel like I should upload it later because I have other stuff to type for when I get back. Also, I posted the Titanic story! It's a crossover, but you can still find it on my profile.**

In Levellex Mall, a salesman at a department store is trying to selling something. "Come shop till you drop at Giga Plus! The best prices are here! Huh?" He looks to see a little girl approaching him on a scooter.

"Mister, can you help me?"

"Sure, little girl. Are you lost?"

"Nope! I'm exactly in the right place," she grabs his hand, a golden orb phasing out of her hand and into his. The girl seems to awaken from a spell, lost and confused. "Huh? Mister, I...I think I'm lost."

"Cosmo Creep's that way, kid. I'm busy!" He enters the store, laughing as he proceeds to empty the jewelry cases into a large bag. "Why shop when you can shoplift?" A saleswoman sees him.

"What are you doing?" She confronts him.

"New display. Didn't you get the memo?"

"What?! There's _no_ new display! I-"

"I think I've heard enough outta you," he places his hands on hers, the orb phasing into her. The woman grabs the case of jewels.

"Wha-what?" The man stammers in confusion. "Ah, wasn't I just at the front of the store?"

She enters a loading dock, where a Triceraton is loading holo vids into a truck. The bag is tossed inside.

"Hey, what do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Taking over," she places a hand on his shoulder, the orb phasing from clerk to driver.

"I'll drive," the alien says as the woman holds her head. The vehicle speeds off.

Later, the truck pulls into an alley...one with Street Phantoms, that is. The driver walks over to the end, pushing past the others.

"Boss, is that you?"

"Not entirely," he walks up to an unconscious Jammerhead. "At least, not yet. Presto change-o." The orb phases out of the driver's hand and into Jammerhead's. He laughs as the driver holds his head. "What...what happened?" He sees the thugs. "Street Phantoms?!"

"Take a sick day, before I make ya take a funeral day!" Jammerhead threatens, the alien running away in fear. "Gentlemen, identity theft has just gotten an upgrade thanks to this baby," he gestures to the orb that phases into his hand, "The Bodyjacker is ready, for tonight!" The alien device allows him to knock people out cold and possess their bodies.

* * *

Lights are on at an O'Neil Tech corporate tower. "Welcome to the most anticipated social evet of the season, O'Neil Tech's annual gala for Earth's Open Arms. Hello, I'm Brittany Alexander for Entertainment Today, and everyone who's anyone will be here tonight to celebrate a good cause, the personal vision of O'Neil Tech CEO renowned philanthropist Darius Dun."

Jammerhead is watching from above. "Hope you brought your tuxedos, boys. We're robbing high society tonight!"

"But Jammerhead, O'Neil Tech is guarded by the toughest security in the world! We can't even phase into that building!" One of them reminds the leader.

"They got nothing that'll stop this," the Bodyjacker appears from his hand. "The Bodyjacker's one of a kind, running on amped up alien tech not even I can't duplicate." He spins the orb with his finger. "This baby cost me a fortune and tonight, I'm making it all back with sick interest!"

In a super-stretch limousine, Mikey is on the sunroof. "Whoo-hoo!" He cheers. "I'm king of the world! It's party time, dudes! Shout it out!"

"Sure, if this monkey suit don't choke me to death first," Raph mutters, trying to fix his red tailored suit. The other turtles are wearing new suits in their respective colors. Cody is dressed in a black tux and even Splinter is dressed up in a new kimono.

"I still don't see why I have to go this gala thing. Darius does all the talking," Cody complains.

"You're the heir apparent, Cody," Donnie reminds him, "O'Neil Tech is _your_ company."

"Besides, the place is gonna be phat with movie stars and celebrities," Mikey jumps down in front of him.

"Shareholders, accountants, boring experts on boredom," Cody crosses his arms unhappily.

"O'Neil Tech is an important part of your identity, Cody," Splinter tells him, "A true ninja must be able to face all sides of himself."

"Exactly," Mikey moves Raph out of the way, sitting between him and Cody. "So embrace your inner party animal and rock on! Wahoo! Yeah!"

"You know, I'm kinda glad that Ames had to stay behind because she wasn't finished getting ready," Leo whispers to Donnie.

"Well, she did promise she'd meet us there. I guess she didn't want us to see her until she was absolutely sure she looked fine," Donnie whispers back. They arrive at the gala and when they pull down the window, their pictures are taken by orb cameras. They step out of the limo.

"Where's a good ninja vanish when you really need it?" Cody grumbles as he covers his eyes.

"Don't worry, I got just the thing for the paparazzi," Mikey assures, haming it up for the press until Raph leaps on him.

* * *

Brittany Alexander comes outside to prepare for the broadcast. "Make up! Hey, where are you guys? Darius Dun is about to arrive and I have shine on my nose." Suddenly, the Street Phantoms emerge, surrounding her as Jammerhead appears in front of her.

"Trust me, lady, you're perfect just the way you are," he laughs as the orb starts to float towards her.

"What are you doing?" The orb takes over her body. "And voila! Instant Trojan horse. Hey, someone catch my chassis," Brittany aka Jammerhead jerks a thumb towards the falling body. "I can't control two meatbags at once." Two Phantoms catch his body. He looks in a rear view mirror. "Luckily, one's all I need to rob O'Neil Tech blind. The big one, Darius Dun."

* * *

"I expect you all to remember, you are ninja. Carry yourselves with prided and decorum," Splinter warns them inside the building. "Now if you will excuse me, I am on a quest to find piggies in a blanket. Those are always the first to go," he walks away.

"Who's famous here?" Mikey pushes Raph and Donnie, "Check it. I got pens and plenty of shell space left to sign."

"Pride and decorum? That ring a be-" Leo turns and gasps sharply, his mouth wide open as his eyes sparkle.

"Leo? Dude?" Mikey asks and Leo points ahead. The others turn in his direction, gasping in disbelief.

Amy walks up to them in a pink, floor-length dress with deep green decorations and a darker pink bodice. She gave off a flower vibe from her dress. In her hair, she wears vines of the same color and a pink rose. Her hair is down, her ends in curly waves. Her shoes aren't visible, but they're pink heels. She has on gloves and a shawl around her shoulders. On her eyes is light pink eyeshadow, her lips glossy. She blushes at their looks.

"So? How do I look?" She asks nervously as she adjusts her shawl.

"Humna humna humna humna..." They mutter and she gives a confused look.

"Guys...?" She questions. Leo snaps out of it first after a few seconds and he grabs her hands.

"Ames...you look...you look...amazing!" He exclaims with a smile and she blushes at his answer.

"I...I do...?" She murmurs and he holds her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Never have I seen anything so beautiful," he whispers and she blushes deeply.

"Wow, ice princess, you clean up nice," Raph comments with a smirk.

"No wonder why you said you'd meet us here," Donnie says as he smiles.

"You look great!" Cody replies.

Mikey wolf whistles, Leo giving him an angry look. He hugs Amy close.

"Mine."

Amy blushes again.

"Come on, let's go dance," Leo offers and the lights suddenly turn off. A light appears as part of the floor opens as a podium...with Darius on top.

"Ladies, gentlemen, offworlders, since its founding a century ago, O'Neil Tech has been at the forefront of promoting peace and harmony through the galaxy," a picture of April and Casey appear next to him. "In fact, our founding charter prohibits us from making weapons of any kind," they clap. "Not that we haven't been asked." They laugh, the gang not amused.

"Munitions humor. Haha," Raph retorts with his arms crossed.

"Today we continue our proud tradition of peace. So eat, drink, and give till it hurts." He bows as the audience claps.

"I know he's your uncle, but there's just something about that guy," Raph says.

"Uncle Darius can rub people the wrong way, but he's always been great to me and the others, and he's kept O'Neil Tech on track," Cody explains just as he appears.

"Cody, I'm so pleased. It's good to see that your sense of responsibility hasn't been completely eroded by the company you keep," he looks at the turtles and Amy. "Come, my boy, a better class of colleague awaits. Oh, and turtles and Amelia, do try not to impale any of my guests," He ushers Cody away from his ninja friends.

Jammerhead, still in control of Brittany Alexander's body, is watching him. "Heh, showtime. Dr. Dun! Yoo-hoo, Darius. It's time for an exclusive interview," However, Mikey gets in the way, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, are you recording? Am I gonna be on TV? Because Cody Jones and I are-" The Bodyjacker orb enters Mikey.

"Huh?" He narrows his eyes, looking at his hands. "Aw, drack! I jacked into a turtle?! Stupid alien artifact!"

Brittany gains consciousness. "Why am I talking to a giant lizard? ...Are you famous?"

"Go launch yourself, I'm busy!"

"Well, well, though I'm sure this is the height of intellectual conversation, excuse me," Darius starts to walk away.

"Darius Dun, I've been looking for you," Jammerhead reaches out to him, but Leo stuffs a burger in his mouth.

"Not now, Mikey. Sure the guy's a jerk, but tonight's Cody's night, okay? Besides, Master Splinter wants you to meet someone. I think he wants to show off," Leo pushes him to Master Splinter who's talking to some aliens. Amy is next to him.

"And you say this force is an energy field, created by all living things. Ah, my sons. Please meet the Monks of Meek. They use a fascinating system of metaphysics resembling our own connection to chi," the monks bow. "Michelangelo, please demonstrate the Lotus furnace focus technique for our esteemed colleagues."

Jammerhead gives a nervous look, breaking into a sweat. "Uh, right, dad, but I dislocated my Lotus yesterday, uh, polishing my shell." Amy and Leo give him weird looks.

"Michelangelo, do not embarrass yourself before the monks of Planet Meek," Splinter tells him.

"Ixnay on the Okes J, Mikey," Leo places a hand on his shoulder. "You can redirect chi better than any of us-" he stops as Jammerhead takes control of his body. "Okay right, so hands up, chin down, chi away!" He moves Mikey around and walks up to Amy. "Hubba hubba!" He grabs her by the waist and dips her, kissing her. Amy protests, smacking his shell as people look at him in shock. He pulls away, dropping her. "Been wanting to do that for ages! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got matters to discuss with Darius Dun."

Mikey shakes his head. "What? Are we playing charades? Am I winning?" Splinter groans as he facepalms, the monks shaking their heads.

"Very strong games indeed," Darius says to the crowd. "And with our market share up 15% this quarter, I anticipate substantial dividends will be funneled to our charitable works."

"There he is!" Leo aka Jammerhead replies. "Now to make the swap."

"Hey, Fearless Leader, what gives?" Raph calls out and he growls in frustration, clenching his fists.

"You totally left me hanging with the Minks of Moog. The monkeys of...where'd you go?" Mikey demands as they run up to him.

"Look, I just gotta go talk to Dun," he explains.

"Why, is he up to something? Are we gonna bust 'im and-" Raph accidentally crushes his appetizers. "Whoops."

Donnie steps forward. "Seriously, Leo, why don't you sit down? I'll get you some water. You look-"

"Will you grow some ears?! I'm fine!" Leo smacks the tray out of Donnie's hand. Donnie and Raph jump up, catching the appetizers. The crowd around them clap.

"Leo, stop with this attitude!" Amy exclaims in disbelief. "This isn't like you. And what the shell was that back there?!"

"You mean this?!" He dips her, kissing her again. She protests, trying to push him off and he drops her again. "And there's more where that come from, Pinkie!"

"Pinkie? Leo never calls me that," Amy murmurs to herself.

He turns to someone. "Pardon me, I gotta get through." The orb phases to him and the orb transports from one partygoer to the next.

"Company protocol has risen by almost 80%. Now that's progress. The business can only-" The orb manages to get to him.

"You tryin to get us in trouble or is your shell cracked?" Raph demands.

"What are you talking about? Where's Master Splinter and the Monks of Meek?" Leo asks in confusion.

"Yes, and the index of the capital gains show, um, profits. With quarters, uh, and dollars. I gotta go to the potty. Bye," he walks away. The audience looks to Cody in confusion.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," he tells them, the others walking up to him. "Did you see that? Uncle Darius totally just spaced."

"He ain't the only one, Leo," Raph turns to him.

"Raph, I have no clue what you're talking about. One second I'm watching Mikey embarrass Master Splinter-"

"Me?!" Mikey interrupts, "I was trying to get an autograph and all of a sudden you're posing me like your personal dancing dolly!"

"Wait, are you both serious? Neither of you remember acting strangely?" Donnie asks.

"And Uncle Darius is buggin' too. Something's up. Come on, let's get to the bottom of this."

"Leonardo!" They turn to see Amy and she wasn't happy. "How dare you kiss me not once, but twice like that?! You embarrassed me!"

"What?! I didn't do that! Okay, I would've remembered doing that." Leo protests.

"You _kissed_ me twice in public and dropped me!" She hisses, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, I definitely remember that," Mikey points out.

"Okay, we really need to get to the bottom of this. I would never do that to my girlfriend...at least, not at a gala," they follow Cody.

* * *

Jammerhead uses Darius' hand to bypass security. "Finally, restricted access. Come on, Dr. Dun, work your magic." The elevator next to him opens.

"Uncle Darius?" Cody asks.

"Yo, fatty!" Raph calls out and the doors close, Darius not saying a word.

"Okay, that was completely weird. He didn't even flinch! And he hates fatty," Cody explains.

"Where do these elevators go?" Leo questions.

"Restricted areas," Cody presses his hand to the button.

"Denied."

"Denied? It won't let us in! Wait, but I have access to all levels of the building. I mean, I'm supposed to." Donnie moves his sleeve to turn on his communicator.

"I'm on it."

* * *

The possessed Darius exits the elevator, entering a high-tech weapons lab. Jammerhead cackles with glee when he sees all the stuff. "What an arsenal! Oh, sweets energy and more goodies here." He picks up a gun. "Heavy arms, light weapons, body armor." He fires it, laughing again. "I'll make a fortune selling off the plans for these babies."

Moments later, Cody, the turtles, and Amy enter the lab. Cody is upset and confused, since O'Neil Tech is supposed be against weapon construction. "I...I don't get it. All these weapons. What does it mean?" Leo puts a finger to his lips, gesturing to the lab. They sneak inside, Amy picking up her skirt. "I've never been on this level before. I...I thought it was storage."

Raph picks up a gun. "More like R&D. Rampage and Destruction!"

Leo makes another signal, the others following him. Mikey stops them. "Guys, look!"

A door opens and a laser can be seen in the dark space. They gasp and Darius emerges in a battle suit with weapons drawn! "Party's over!"

"Uncle Darius!" Cody exclaims.

"Oh, this is too much. The crime of the century and a little revenge to go with it!" He laughs evilly as he readies the weapons. He fires lasers at them and they jump out of the way.

"Think maybe this proves us right about the whole 'psycho evil uncle doing bad stuff with the company' thing?" Raph asks Donnie.

"And then some." They duck from a laser.

"Now this is a party! Everybody dance!" He laughs evilly.

"Leo, Amy, this is gonna sound crazy, but I don't think that's Uncle Darius. Listen to him," Cody gestures to Darius.

"Slam o'rama ding-dong, suckas!" He slams his fist, Mikey jumping out of the way. Leo picks Cody up, jumping out of the way. He fires a laser and Amy rolls out of the way, but not before he smolders a part of her dress.

She gasps in horror as she looks down. "My...DRESS! Whether that's him or not, I'm gonna kick his FAT BUTT!" She clenches her fists in anger.

"First things first, pry Darius outta that tin can before he makes turtle soup out of us. Then we can solve the mystery of who is who," Leo orders.

"In other words, it's ninja time!" Raph pulls out his sai, ripping his suit into pieces.

"Hey, that was a rental!" Donnie exclaims.

Leo rushes forward, attacking him. Donnie comes in as he fires lasers at him. Donnie pierces through one of his lasers, making it explode. Donnie catches his staff from behind.

"Should've stuck with the tux, Darius! Battle suits are so last season," Raph points his sai at him. Darius is about to attack.

"You're not Darius. What have you done with him?" Cody demands.

"Come here, kid." Jammerhead grabs Cody.

"Take him down, NOW!" Leo shouts.

"My pleasure," Donnie says, but Amy stops him.

" **No.** He ruined my dress and he's gonna pay!" She growls, crafting a bow made of ice. She forms multiple arrows from her hands, firing them at high speed towards Darius.

"Uh oh." The arrows hit him and he drops Cody, Mikey catching him.

"Gotcha! Hang tight, bud." Mikey rushes towards him, Leo cutting off a leg off the battle suit.

"Finish it!" Raph and Donnie push him into the hallway, knocking down some stairs. He drops a floor down below.

"Quick, go see if he's okay!" Cody says. They jump down to him, landing safely.

"Alright, nice and slow," Leo orders and they surround him. He starts to wake up.

"What have you done to me? You cretinous simpletons!"

"Sure sounds like Darius. What do you think, Cody?" Mikey comments and they hear laughing, looking up.

"I think you're a bunch of suckers!"

"Cody?" Leo asks in surprise.

"Thanks for the assist, geeks and Pinkie! These plans are gonna make me a fortune. And here's your cut of the profit!" He laughs as he drops a grenade to them.

"Incoming!" Donnie calls out.

"I got this," Amy says, making an ice shield made of many hexagons. The grenade explodes, but they're unharmed thanks to Amy.

"You okay, Ames?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she turns around to them. "But whoever ruined my dress is gonna be in a body bag!" She grits her teeth, clenching her fists.

"I'll have your shells for this attack!" Darius tells them angrily.

"Definitely Darius. Looks like our real bad guy is body jumping somehow. That's why you've all had memory lapses. And why Darius is his charming self again," Donnie explains.

"And that means...Cody's in trouble!" Mikey realizes.

* * *

Cody reaches the main hall and dodges between the guests, laughing. The turtles and Amy chase him down as soon as they get out of the elevator. "There he is!" Mikey points to Cody or Jammerhead about to get away. He turns to them, laughing before he bumps into Splinter.

"Cody. Why are you running?" Cody growls in frustration before smirking at Splinter. The others jump past guests, excusing themselves. Mikey pushes down Cody.

"Sorry little ninja," Mikey holds him up in the air.

"Uh, weren't we just upstairs like, just a second ago?" Cody asks.

"He's bodyjumped again!" Leo realizes. "But to who?"

"Only one cat leaving the body, and he's our favorite rat," Raph points to Splinter getting away.

"Hurry, Master Splinter's in trouble!" Donnie exclaims.

"Whoever did THIS is in trouble," Amy gestures to the bottom of her dress in anger.

Outside, Splinter sprints for the unconscious body of Jammerhead. "Wake up, Phantoms! It's go time!"

"Street Phantoms!" Donnie realizes as they appear outside, "So that must be Jammerhead! He figured out a way to take over minds!"

"Yeah well he ain't keeping that one!" Raph declares.

"Wait a minute...I was kissed by Jammerhead?!" Amy exclaims in disgust and she growls, growing angry. "YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" They charge forward and Raph throws his sai. They hit two Phantoms in the head before he catches them.

"Don't let him reach his own body! He'll be able to phase and we'll never catch him!" Donnie warns and he spins his staff, swinging an energy blast at his sensei. Mikey hits two Phantoms with his nunchuck. Leo ducks from a blast, swinging his swords together to cut the gun into pieces. He kicks the Phantom unconscious. Amy ducks from two Phantoms and they crash into each other. She flips her hair at another one, making him fall to the ground. They surround Splinter.

"It's over, Jammerhead!" Leo says.

"Not until we play a new shell game! Catch me, boys and Pinkie!" He jumps to the top of the truck, diving head first towards the pavement!

They all rush to catch him and they all fall into a big pile. Splinter awakens and tosses his children off him. "What is the meaning of this? Why do you attack me, my children?" He demands.

"Splinter's back!" Mikey cheers.

"Yeah, my jaw kind of clued me in," Raph comments and they rush to him, Amy readjusting her hair and rose.

"I don't think I would've been able to kick his butt, anyway," she giggles.

"It's Jammerhead! He's been possessing people's bodies!" Leo answers.

"Which means, if he's no longer in _you_ , he has to be in one of us!" Donnie realizes and they look at each other in shock. Now they don't know who is who. They get into defense stances, looking at each other. They back away, trying to figure who Jammerhead is now. It's total silence before Leo speaks up.

"This is stupid, I don't think he's in any of us. Let's just bag it and call it a day!"

"Bag it?" The four ask before pointing, "NOT LEO!" They rush forward, but Amy does not, since she didn't want to hurt him. He picks up his sword and swings it. Donnie spins his staff, zapping Leo from behind. He falls to the ground, Jammerhead getting zapped as well.

"M-My Bodyjacker!"

The orb falls out of Leo's hand, Amy bending down to him in worry. She clenches his fists in anger.

"Not anymore!" Amy stops Donnie, smashing the orb with her heel.

"Noo!" The destruction of the orb short circuits Jammerhead's brain and he's engulfed in waves of energy. Amy's eyes turn light blue as she starts to float, ice surrounding her. Leo grabs her hand.

"Ames, calm down. He's gotten what he deserved," he pulls her down and her eyes turn back to normal. "Relax."

She takes a deep breath as Jammerhead is smoking and unconscious.

* * *

A bit later, Constable Biggles arrives, Jammerhead about to be handcuffed. "Would you like to do the honors, Amelia?"

"Gladly," she handcuffs him by the book, leading him to the car. "Jammerhead, you are under arrest for attempted robbery and theft of citizens' bodies. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can be and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you, even though you have none?"

"System crash, system crash, system crash, system."

Amy kicks him hardly into the car, sweeping her hands.

"Is he gonna be okay, Constable?" Cody asks.

"Don't worry, lads and lady, he'll be rebooting himself in jail this time, he will," he reports.

"How did you know what to say?" Leo asks curiously.

She gives him a look.

"Grandmamma?" He questions.

"Grandmamma," she confirms. "More like watching her get arrested several times enough to know them."

"I can't thank you boys and lady enough. Stopping that insane hooligan from robbing the labs. Thank goodness everything is fine," Darius explains.

"Who you think you're kidding? We almost got perforated by that battle suit that came out of _your_ labs!" Raph retorts.

"A lab packed with all sorts of weapons!" Donnie accuses.

"Yeah, what's really going on up there?" Cody questions and Darius turns to the robot police officer.

"Constable, would you mind explaining the Peace of Mind?"

"Smashing that. Mr. Dun has been a big help keeping weapons off the street. Any dangerous weapons confiscated by the Peacekeepers are turned over to O'Neil Tech. Mr. Dun recycles them into useful products, which he then distributes to the needy."

"So the weapons we saw were just there awaiting recycling?" Donnie asks in disbelief.

"Precisely. Now, if you boys and lady are quite satisfied, we should bid our guests farewell," he leads Cody into the building, and the boy looks back at them.

"He did it again. That slimy, no-good-"

"Master Splinter, he's lying, we-"

"Darius Dun is a master of deception, Leonardo. However, you must have faith that he will trip up someday. And when he does, we will be there." They look at the pair driving off.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Leo turns to Amy with a smirk. "I owe my girlfriend a dance."

The brunette blushes. "But the gala's ending...and my dress is ruined," she looks down at the bottom of her dress.

"I still can't believe you got kissed by Jammerhead!" Raph laughs, "That's a first."

Amy turns green at the memory.

"B-But he took over my body at the time, so it's okay! They were my lips!" Leo tries to reassure her.

"Excuse me," she runs over to a bush in front of the building and throwing up can be heard.

"I don't think that helped much, Leo," Donnie comments and the turtle drops.

"Guess I'm not getting that dance, then."


	127. The Freaks Come Out at Night

**Angel: Pretty sure that the grandchildren don't go to school...they have parents, I just don't mention them. No, they don't have pets and I don't even know if lullabies even exist in the future...**

In Sh'Okanabo's ship, deep inside the Chelsea Chasm, he admires his precious gene seeds. "The day of awakening approaches. The gene seeds of our race have matured." He walks along a row of cages, all containing pigeons. One of the pigeons is 'implanted' with the alien gene-seeds. The bird is encased in a purple cocoon. "Already they have begun to attack and thrive inside the simple Earth creatures." The cocoon breaks open, transforming the bird into a monstrous Kanabo Drone! "Come swinging from within."

Viral walks up to him. "So shall we begin global dispersal of the gene seeds, Dread Lord?"

"Not yet, Viral. First, we must conduct an experimental wave of rotation." He breaks the cage open, releasing the infected bird. "A 'field' test of sorts. To acclimate the spawn to this planet's environment and determine their ability to spread the seed to humans." The bird flies into the city and lands at a hot dog stand, where customers include the turtles, Amy, Cody, Splinter, and the grandchildren. They're chowing down on some hot dogs. Mikey sniffs his.

"Ah, that's it. First allow the bouquet to wash over you. Then," Mikey bites into it, the grandchildren doing the same.

"No crash course in 21st century cuisine is complete without a hot dog from original famous Jay's," Leo comments as he holds his hot dog. Raph scarfs down his food.

"I can't believe my tastebuds! These dogs taste just like the Jay's from our time!" Raph exclaims.

"That's because they cloned the original Jay," he looks up at them and they wave. He hears screeching and sees the infected bird on the countertop spreading purple ooze all over it.

"Filthy creature! Get outta my place and don't come back!" He swings at the bird, who flies away. "Go on! Beat it, you flying pest! This is a dog joint, not a birdcage!"

"Still friendly as ever," Leo comments and Cody belches.

"What exactly do they put in these things?" Cody asks.

"Some things are better left a mystery," Splinter answers.

Leo turns to the grandchildren, who scarf down theirs. "It's good?"

"Mmhm!" They hum happily, nodding. The goo begins to smother the hot dogs. Leo looks at Amy, who hasn't touched her hot dog.

"Ames? How come you're not eating?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"Hot dogs aren't exactly my favorite. Grandmamma said that they were bad, so I never tried one."

"What?!" The turtles exclaim and she backs away a little, her eyes wide.

"Sis...you're trying one today!" Mikey declares, Leo holding the meal in front of her mouth.

"No," she pushes it away, Jo rolling her eyes.

"Grandma Amy, it's just a hot dog," she says.

"It's Amy. None of that Grandma stuff," Amy retorts.

"Eat it, eat it, eat it!" They jeer and she groans, opening her mouth. Leo feeds her a piece and she chews it slowly.

"So?" Leo asks and she nods.

"This is really delicious," she approves.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Mikey replies as they finish their meal, sipping on his soda. "Well, maybe just one, with everything! You guys go ahead, I'll grab a cab home." He walks back inside.

"Where does he put it all?" Cody questions.

"He's got lots of empty space up here," Raph points to his head.

Jay packs up an infected hot dog, bagging it up for Mikey. "Thanks Jay! I'm saving this one till I get home." As soon as he walks out, he changes his mind. "Okay, maybe just one bite for the road." He tries to take a bite, but his arm stops him. "No, must resist urge...but hot dog calling me, tantalizing me." He takes the bite, noticing that something was wrong. "Something's not right. This dog...has...relish! I didn't order relish." He continues to eat it. "But I love relish! Lucky me!"

Sh'Okanabo appears from the alley. "Lucky indeed. This should prove extremely informative." He laughs.

* * *

Splinter is meditating when he hears belching. "Hey, you're right. I can still taste my hot dog," Cody comments as they walk in. Donnie belches next.

"Isn't it great?" He asks before Raph belches. Amy gives a look of disgust.

"The gift that keeps on giving."

"Someday you must show me how you and Amelia manage to tune them out," Serling says to Splinter.

"My meditation grants me serenity, but earplugs don't hurt either," he answers and Leo belches.

"Too bad Mikey's missing out on his favorite pastime," Leo replies as Amy scrunches her nose.

"Leo...that does it, no more kisses for you, that's gross." she mutters and Leo gives a horrified look.

"A-Ames, I'm a teenager! What do you expect?" He begs and she crosses her arms, paying no attention to him. There's suddenly a belch so loud it shakes up the entire place. Serling stops a vase from breaking.

"What was that? An earthquake, a hurricane, a tornado?" They turn around to Mikey.

"Just the turtle with the gift of gas, the Baron of belches, the Earl of eructation, Michelangelo!" Donnie introduces. They clap, but Mikey didn't look so good.

"What's this, Mikey not basking in attention?" Leo asks in surprise.

"Yeah, knock the zombie act," Raph points to him.

Mikey staggers in, making the vase tilt towards the ground. Serling shouts as he catches it.

"Guys, I'm not so sure it's an act," Cody voices his concern. Mikey groans as he holds his stomach, fainting.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter says in worry.

"Maybe he ate too many hot dogs," Donnie replies as Mikey's eyes glow red. The turtle suddenly stands up, pushing past them. They look at each other before chasing after him. He's at the refrigerator, eating all it's contents.

"Or, maybe he didn't eat enough," Leo says.

"Mikey! You're gonna eat all the food!" Amy exclaims before pausing, "Why am I surprised at this?" They see him eating vegetables.

"Mikey's eating vegetables?! Now I know something's up with him," Raph comments. Donnie presses a hand to his forehead.

"You feeling okay, bro-" Mikey smacks him away and he crashes into the wall.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asks as they try to hold him back.

"Michelangelo!"

"Bro!"

"Mikey!" Mikey easily overpowers them, batting them away. Mikey pushes past Serling, making him drop a vase. A robot comes in holding a tray, stopping near Cody. He takes the gun, hiding it behind his back.

"Why do I even bother?" Serling asks as he looks at the mess.

"Take it easy, Mikey." Cody injects Mikey with a tranquilizer. "Just something to help you sleep before you cause too much damage." Mikey passes out.

"Or in this case, after you cause too much damage," Leo replies as they walk over to him.

* * *

While Mikey sleeps, they've strapped him to an examination table.

"Is Grandpa Mikey gonna be okay?" Eric asks in concern from the door. Leo turns to them.

"Guys, stay away from the lab. It's not safe," he warns. They look to each other before doing as told.

"We've run a full bio diagnostic on him, but these readings don't make any sense," Cody explains.

"His DNA seems to have developed some sort of photochemical mutagenic properties," Donnie finishes.

"In English, Einstein," Raph corrects.

"It eats light," Donnie elaborates.

"More like his DNA is reacting to light, breaking down his molecular structure and reconfiguring it," Cody says as Leo inspects Mikey.

"He certainly looks normal enough. I mean, for Mikey." Suddenly, Mikey spews purple vomit/goop all over Leo.

"Ughhh, gross!"

Amy laughs at him and he whines. "Ames, it's not funny!" It absorbs into his skin.

"That was weird. Where'd all the goop go?"

Cody looks back at the screens. "Something's happening. A spike of mitochondrial energy. These readings are off the charts." Mikey gets engulfed in purple tentacles.

"Uh, I ain't no brainiac, but I'm guessing maybe it's got something to do with that!" Raph points to Mikey and they turn their attention back to him, gasping. Seconds later, the cocoon bursts open and reveals a new, mutated Mikey monster...a stage one Kanabo drone.

"Mikey?" Donnie asks and he roars. They back away slowly. "Everybody stay back." Mikey punches him. "Yeah, this is a safe distance."

"What's happening to him?" Leo questions and he jumps away from the table.

"Some kind of mutation. Definitely alien, but not like anything I've ever seen," Cody murmurs.

"But how?" Amy asks just as Serling comes in.

"Well it took three hours, but the kitchen is finally cleaned." Mikey grabs him and throws him away. Cody rushes to his robot.

"Turtle X, activate. Goongala!" The others pull out their weapons.

"It's ninja time!" The turtles and Amy exclaim.

"Wait," Splinter steps in front of them. "Restrain him. Do not harm him. He is your brother." He pushes past them, running out of the lab.

"Tell _him_ that!" Raph retorts. They chase after him.

"Right then. I'll just stay behind and clean up this mess." Serling falls back down. "Starting with me..."

Mikey runs as if he's a dog, smashing through a window!

"We'll have to track him with the Hover Shell. Come on!" Donnie runs to the loading deck. Mikey crawls, leaving slime. The Hover Shell flies in, following after him. He jumps onto a moving train, the vehicle close behind.

"I'm locked on his DNA signature," Cody reports.

"Good, because if I'm understanding what I'm seeing, that slime he's trailing is full of those aggressive alien cells," Donnie explains.

"Slime meaning the slime that he upchucked all over..."

Leo begins smashing all over the Hover Shell. "Leo?" Raph asks. They surround him, Amy looking in worry.

"Oh no," she whispers.

"It's got to be the slime. It spreads from host to host on contact!" Donnie realizes as Leo's eyes are red and he starts biting Donnie's staff.

"Talk about your high fiber diets." Raph comments, Donnie pulling his staff back. He pushes Donnie.

"Leo, no!" He accidentally hits the Shell Release button and the cockpit disengages from the body of the Hover Shell, plummeting to the ground. "Way to go, Leo, you sure took the Hover out of the Hover Shell!" The ship crashes onto the roof of a building and Leo grabs Amy, escaping. She screeches as he puts her over his shoulder.

"Leo! I'm not on the menu!" She exclaims nervously.

"After him!" They chase after the two and he jumps off the building. Raph turns as he sees Mikey jumping across the rooftops.

"You guys take Leo and ice princess, me and Cody will jet after Mikey," Cody grabs Raph and flies off. Splinter and Donnie jump off the roof as Leo lands on a tofu stand. He starts eating it and Amy sees the two land. Donnie places a finger to his lips and she nods. They walk up to him.

"Leonardo, look at me. I am your sensei and your father. I want you to reach deep within and bring up your true chi."

He brings up something alright: purple vomit. "Look out!" Donnie pushes Splinter out of the way.

"He brought up something, but I don't think it was chi," Donnie comments.

"Gross," Amy murmurs.

* * *

"Mikey, down there!" Raph reports. "Faster, Cody, we can't let him get away!" Mikey lands in front of where it all started...Jay's. He breaks in and Cody lands his robot.

"Jay's hot dogs," Raph lands. "Even taken over by alien DNA, there's some things about Mikey that will never change." Cody turns on a flashlight and Raph walks inside.

"Where is everybody?" Cody asks as the place is already trashed.

"Giving Mikey's newfound appetite, we might be better off not knowing," Raph answers. They suddenly hear a thud.

"That came from below," They see a trap door in the ground and Raph opens it. They slowly walk downstairs, discovering that the basement is covered in purple slime.

"Definitely not your run-of-the-mill Muslim."

"Don't touch it. Whatever that stuff is, it's already infected Mikey and Leo," Cody warns, neither of them seeing shadows watching them from above. "If we're not careful, it could end up infecting a lot more people." They stop as other people jump down in front of them, including Mikey. And just like the turtle himself, they're also infected.

"Guess what? I think it already has," Raph says.

"Raph, take cover!" Cody tells him.

"I can handle 'em myself!" Raph spins his sai.

"Not from them, from this!" Cody pushes down a shelf and Raph is narrowly hit from slime. It hits Cody's robot, but he doesn't get hit due to the shield he has over himself.

"Hope you installed windshield wipers on that thing, kid!" Raph says.

"Don't worry, my armor protects me," Cody assures and a hand pops out from the bookshelf.

"Let's get the shell outta here!" They run up the stairs as they break out of the shelf, following after them. They close the trapdoor just in time. Cody barricades it, but they break out.

"What do we do now?" Raph questions.

"Already doing it," Cody answers.

"Say what?!"

"Remember what Don said about the alien DNA feeding on light? Well, I've been running computer simulations to see if the right spectral wavelength would slow the mutation effect. Sort of a light poison."

Speaking of, Donnie and Splinter enter. "Yo, Donnie, am I glad to see you, bro! I need a geek translator, fast!"

However, neither Donnie or Splinter listen as they take some hot dogs, scarfing them down as their eyes are red. "Oh nuts! Leo musta slimed them."

"So where is Leo? Or Amy for that matter?"

Leo suddenly breaks in, Amy with shaggy hair and a bruise on her neck. "You just had to ask, didn't you? Wait...Leo, did you-?!"

Leo leaves Amy, walking towards them. When her eyes open, they're red. "Hang on, I think I found the right wavelength!" Cody turns on his light and Leo is blinded a little...until he laughs, the tentacles surrounding him.

"So much for that theory, kid," Raph says.

"There must be some other component that's triggering the mutation. Maybe another form of radiation."

"Well you better figure it out fast. Cuz we know what's coming next!" Leo turns into a stage one Kanabo. "Cody, wait!" Leo slashes Cody back and he crashes into Raph as he runs towards them. Mikey suddenly breaks the trap door open and the other infected people come in They surround the two. "Okay kid, I'll take the uglies on the right and you take the uglies on the left." They inch closer, but they stop and kneel on the ground. "Was it something I said?"

They hear laughing as Sh'Okanabo appears. "I should've guessed your ugly iris was behind this somehow, Sh'Okanabo. Whatever you did to my bros and sis, you better change 'em back, NOW!"

"Ha! Insignificant creature. We stand on the brink of a new age for your planet. Gaze at your future, for soon, you will all join the ranks of my Kanabo Drones. For this is the way of my kind, as it has always been and always shall be. The Kanabo roam from planet to planet, then phantom host bodies with our DNA. Merging with them, slowly taking them over until they all become Kanabo themselves, in a global day of awakening. And so, the infestation spreads until the planet's resources are sucked dry. Tonight's test of viability proves those bodies are perfect for consumption. Soon, the transformation will be complete, permanent. Then nothing will stop the day of awakening."

Amy, Splinter, and Donnie turn into stage one Kanabo Drones. "Okay kid, wait for my signal, then we make a break for it." However, Cody flies up. Raph sighs at this, "Jumpin' the gun, just like your great-grandpa Casey." Cody blasts out of the building and into a truck. Raph follows him.

"Stop him!" Sh'Okanabo orders as Raph jumps into the truck, Cody in the corner. Raph gets into the driver's seat and takes off. Mikey jumps onto the wheel, but falls down.

"Don't worry, I'll figure a way out of this." He hears growling and turns around. "Cody?" He gasps. "Oh crud. Guess they don't make battle armor the way they used to!"

Cody's armor has been damaged, which means the slime from his armor has infected him. He snarls in his stage one Kanabo form, walking towards Raph. He throws the turtle into the back. He looks up to see Cody about to attack him.

"There is nothing the turtle can do to stop me now," Sh'Okanabo says and Cody punches Raph, making him hit a button. The truck crashes into a building, into the dawn of a new day. Cody is about to clobber Raph until the sun's rays engulf him. Cody falls to his knees, billowing smoke. The mutation reverts as Cody turns back to normal.

"Raph? What...what happened?"

"Uh...I ain't too sure. First you went all alien, then it all just turned to dust, soon as we got into..." The two look outside.

"Sunlight!"

"Could it be that simple?" Cody questions.

"Only one way to find out!"

Sh'Okanabo stands in front of his army. "Glorious. You drones will spread the Kanabo genes across the planet, then the day of awakening will commence!" Suddenly, something crashes into the building.

"I got your day of awakening right here!" Cody smashes through a window.

"Stop them!" Leo turns towards Cody.

"You want me, come and get me!" He lands under a ray of sunlight and Leo runs right into it. He starts to billow smoke. "Yes, it's working!" Leo turns back to normal...well, as normal as he could be for a mutant turtle.

"Cody, what happened? Where are we?"

"Explanations later," Leo turns around to Donnie, Amy, and Splinter. "Raph, care to shed a little light on this situation?" Cody calls out and Raph creates another hole for the sunlight to enter. The three billow smoke and they turn back to normal.

"What's going on?" Donnie places a hand on his head. Splinter belches.

"And why do I taste raw hot dogs?"

Amy rubs her neck. "Why do I feel a bruise on my neck?" Leo runs up to her, picking her up and spinning her around. He sees her bruise.

"Wait...did I-"

"Never speak of it!" Amy interrupts as she blushes a deep red.

"Follow my lead," Cody tells them and he flies up, ripping a part of the building. They look in realization, pulling out their weapons. Donnie kicks a part of the wall, engulfing a drone. Splinter pulls apart some of the wood. Leo cuts a piece off. The three humans turn back to normal.

"How is this possible? A complete breakdown of the generic symbiosis?" Sh'Okanabo demands. Amy flies up, freezing away the windows to engulf Mikey. He turns back to normal.

"What? Huh?" They run up to him as Raph lands the truck.

"Raph, we did it! We saved everyone! Maybe even the whole planet!" Cody cheers.

"Yeah, and all thanks to the good old sun. Now let's kick Mr. Prime Specimen where the sun don't shine," Raph cracks his knuckles as he pulls out his weapons.

"And how," Amy smirks as she flies down.

"All my plans in preparation, only to be defeated by mere sunlight?!" He begins destroying the building. "No one shall know what transpired here today!" He flees through the ceiling and it starts to cave in on them.

"Somebody wanna tell me what's going on?" Leo asks.

"Sure thing, right after we get these people the shell outta here!" Raph calls out and Cody breaks the door open. They help the people escape as the building collapses. "Well there goes all the evidence of Sh'Okanabo's plot."

"We know the truth," Cody replies and they hear sirens.

"Yeah, but who's gonna believe it? Come on, let's go!" They go for a retreat.

* * *

Sh'Okanabo is going berserk in his ship. "This is impossible! The Kanabo have thrived before on countless planets, under countless suns!"

"Not impossible, Dread Lord. Merely improbable," Viral corrects, "Analysis indicates that the unique wavelength for this planet's solar radiation focused through its unusually oxygenated atmosphere has a dire effect on the emerging symbiosis. In other words..."

"All my efforts have been in vain! Kanabo cannot survive on Earth." He hits the cages in anger. "This place could sustain us for centuries, if not for the accursed sun! But perhaps that obstacle can be eliminated." He laughs evilly.

* * *

A pair of eyes peek at Amy later that night as she's getting a snack in the kitchen. They peek at the bruise on her neck and she suddenly stops.

"Leo, you don't need to do the ninja thing around me. Come on out."

Leo sighs as he appears next to her. She continues what's she doing. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"So are you, but some of us need snacks, you know," she replies as she turns to him. "And you're here because?"

Leo rubs his neck. "Sorry...for what I did." He looks at the bruise. "Did I really do..."

"You were infected. You weren't in control of your actions. I'm over it," she shrugs as she leans against the counter.

"But...but I-"

"Leo. Stop worrying," she whispers as she cups his chin.

He couldn't help himself. He didn't know what came over him. One minute he's staring down at her listening to her reassure him, the next he was noticing how beautiful she was and pretty soon he leans his mouth to hers fiercely. It didn't take long before she begins reciprocating, their kisses growing hotter and hotter. His lips nip at her in passion and she felt like they couldn't get close enough. His hands start slipping down to her waist until he has a firm grip on her thighs. Somehow he manages to lift her up onto the counter top without breaking their embrace.

When he moves himself between her thighs and leans forward, pressing her back against the cabinets, she uses her legs to grip him tight around the waist and moans against the kiss. He takes this opportunity to sneak his tongue into her mouth and begins kissing her deeply. To his surprise, she immediately responds by sliding her tongue over his, causing a slow but intense burst of heat to unfurl somewhere inside him.

He lets out a growl as he runs her tongue along her bottom lip and then over her teeth, running his hand through her hair. He felt her whimper as his tongue explores her mouth. His hands wander up to her face and he tilts her head to the side at the same time as he forces himself back from her lips. She lets out a whine at the loss of his lips which soon turn into a moan as he begins planting kisses along her neck.

"What are you doing?" Her breath hitches.

"Not worrying," he answers as he places kisses along her collarbone. Pretty soon, she's a trembling mess and he moves his lips back to hers for another scorching kiss. Her fingers stroke his head before he pulls away, catching his breath.

"I love you."

Amy pants as she brushes her bangs away from her face. "I love you more."

"I love you MUCH more," he smirks, nuzzling her nose and she giggles before he takes her in his arms.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He walks up the stairs and she rests her head on his shoulder, falling asleep.


	128. Bad Blood

**Angel: Here's the episode everyone has been waiting for! Hope you like it!**

Leo rushes the others in the penthouse. "Hurry up, guys! Master Splinter will make us run laps if we're late for practice again!" As Cody and Mikey hurry, a holovid screen appears in front of them. Darius appears on it. Cody has on a track suit.

"Why, good morning, Cody. How's my favorite nephew doing this fine day?"

"Uh..."

"Chat later, unc, we're late," Mikey leads Cody away and Darius growls, hanging up.

"I'm losing my grip on Cody because of those blasted turtles and Amelia!" He slams his fists angrily before he's contacted by Sh'Okanabo!

"Greetings, Darius Dun."

"How did you get this frequency? Who are you?" The man demands.

"Surprised to say, I am an ally, who can grant you the means to eliminate five thorns from your side." Darius gives an intrigued look. "Behold," he gestures to five containers. "Enhanced replicas of your five terrapin and human guests. My species' learning technology far beyond that of your own, duplicate subjects physically as well as psychically. These specimens are equipped to dispose of your troublesome reptiles and girl using their own skills against them."

"It's ninja time, dude!" Dark Mikey taps against his container, laughing until Sh'Okanabo hits it.

"My creations are yours, for a trial encounter with the turtles and Amelia. And if you are pleased with the results, we shall discuss my field."

Darius nods, "Tell me the place and time. I'll see to it the turtles and Amelia are there." He hangs up, Sh'Okanabo laughing to himself.

* * *

"Man, I am pumped!" Raph exclaims as he, Leo, and Amy stand in the dojo. "Can't wait to bash me some bots!"

"I just hope Mikey loads in something unexpected," Leo says as he practices some katas. "The battle bots can sometimes get so predictable."

"Trust me, Leo," Mikey replies as he jumps down. "You've never seen anything like this before. It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Amy vs...the Pre-Teen Judo Duckies!" Their environment changes to a field and a rainbow as duckies in karate outfits run towards them. Raph looks down at the one on his leg.

"If I wanted to go to ninja preschool again, I'd be on the roof with Cody, dipstick!" Raph throws the duck over his shoulder in disdain, making Amy gasp in horror as she looks back at the duck soaring over the rainbow.

"...I think the battle bots are the least of your problems," she whispers to Leo.

* * *

Cody is sparring with Donnie on the rooftop, Splinter watching them. "Okay Cody, here I come!" He rushes the boy, who throws him over perfectly. "Hey, nice. You're really coming along there."

"I can't _wait_ to become a real ninja so I can go out and kick some serious butt!"

"Cody, we trained not to pursue battles, but to win if engaged in battle," Splinter walks up to him.

"Yeah, but...I mean, there is some butt kicking, right? Just a little?"

Donnie ruffles his hair a little. "We kick no behind before it's time, little ninja."

The grandchildren pout as they cross their arms. "Why can't we train like Cody?" Judith asks.

"The others are too young and I don't want the twins getting hurt," Donnie pats his great grandchildren on the head. "We've already talked it over with the others and we've all agreed: No training."

"Aww," they whine.

* * *

Serling is cleaning in the living room as Darius arrives. "Mr. Dun. I didn't hear you come in."

"Yes. Serling, where is my nephew, his little turtle friends, and Amelia?"

The robot servant pulls up a holovid. "It appears Master Cody is on the roof with...the rat." He pulls up another one. "And the turtles and Amelia are headed our way. Hmm, heaven help us. Amelia is only a small fraction of hope..."

"Ah, I just remembered an important call I must make. Would you excuse me?" He pulls out his phone.

"Of course, sir," the robot leaves and Darius sees shadows approaching behind him.

"Yes, it's a little surprise I'm planning for my nephew Cody. Oh, he'll never see this coming." He chuckles as he looks back at the turtles and Amy watching him.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Donnie whispers. They hide as he comes closer.

"I'll meet you downtown at 9 p.m. to pick it up. Oh, I'm sure he'll get a bang out of it." He laughs as he hangs up.

"You hear that? What's that creepo up to now?" Raph demands.

"I don't know, but bet your shells we're gonna find out," Leo declares.

* * *

Downtown, they fly the Hover Shell looking for something. "There it is, Darius's limo," Leo says. "Stay on him, Don. Whatever 'surprise' he has in store for Cody, I wanna catch him red-handed this time."

"That no-good dirty man is gonna get this time," Amy clenches her fist.

"Wonder what dear ol' uncle is up to down here," Mikey wonders as Amy places a finger on her chin.

"This is downtown...Darius wouldn't dare go down here...this surprise must be something big, alright."

Suddenly, a missile hits the Hover Shell and they scream. "We're going down. Eject!" They get out of the Hover Shell and the vehicle crashes outside a warehouse. They land safely, however, looking at the damage.

"Oopsie!" They hear and see a shadow run into the building.

"I'll show you oopsie!" Raph runs forward, bursting the doors open. The others follow him and they see five pairs of red eyes. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

They laugh evilly as they reveal themselves to be evil clones of the turtles and Amy! They gasp in shock. For the turtles, their skin colors match the mask colors of the turtles and Amy, with the exception of Mikey and Amy. His skin is yellow and her skin is light skinned. Dark Leo has a giant katana blade and twin-bladed short sword. Dark Donnie seems to be the only one without a weapon, but he does have a long tail, which the others lack. Dark Raph has twin talon knuckles. Dark Mikey has double-bladed clubs and a triple-headed whip-mace. He also has a two-foot tongue. Dark Amy looks very similar to Amy, except for the slightly darker hair color and the fact that her hair is like fire, making her the tallest out of the turtles whereas Amy is barely to Leo's neck. Her outfit is black with a dark red skirt and red at the end of her long sleeves. Red boots are her shoes. She wears a bat-winged headband and has a jewel right over her chest. Her eyes resemble slightly-glowing red circles and finally, has eyeshadow applied over her eyelids.

"What the shell are you guys?" Leo questions.

"You might say we are your siblings," Dark Leo answers.

"Or more precisely, your betters," Dark Donnie retorts.

"Cloned from your tissues, but with lots and lots of issues," Dark Mikey twirls his finger near his head, laughing in a deranged way.

"And stronger," Dark Amy makes flames appear on her hands.

"Enough jibber jabber! Which one of you suckers is Raphael?" Dark Raphael asks.

"Right here, Goonzilla!" Raph shouts as they pull out their weapons.

"Oh, you won't be needing those," Dark Donnie presses a button, something pulling their weapons out of their hands. It turns out to be a magnet device.

"Anyone else smell a setup?" Donnie asks as they look at the ceiling. Amy growls as she clenches her fists. She hits her knuckles together, ice coming from them.

"It's ninja time!" She shouts and the clones rush forward.

"You're one ugly turtle!" Dark Raph punches the ground, Raph dodging him.

"Whoa!" He rolls out of the way, "Did you just call me ugly, ugly? You've seen yourself?" Raph jumps over him, landing safely. "You look like something our toliet spit up! In fact, all you losers smell like a sea water and kitty litter milkshake!" Dark Raph growls and Raph kicks him in the jaw. He readjusts it and grabs Raph by the legs.

"Let's crack your shell open!" He slams Raph to the ground, "And see if there's a yummy cream filling inside!" He continues to slam Raph and he lifts Raph upside down, laughing.

Donnie punches, but the wrist guards are made of metal on Dark Donnie. "Donatello. I've longed to meet my twin. I studied your timing, your telegraph, all your blows. Your technique is painfully obvious." Donnie sweep kicks him.

"Was _that_ painfully obvious? Or just obviously painful?" Dark Donnie suddenly hits him by the tail, knocking him to the ground.

Leo takes a stance as Dark Leo runs towards him. "Taking our weapons while you remain armed? This is hardly a fair fight!" Dark Leo spins his weapons and Leo kicks him down. He lands in front of him. "If you are my clone, you should value the traditions of Bushido, of honor." Dark Leo just stares at him before striking him down.

"My brothers, my girlfriend, and I share many similarities with you, your siblings, and what you call a liability, but valuing honor? Not so much." He picks Leo up, throwing him away near Dark Mikey.

"Excuse me, I'm fighting my stinking doppelganger here. Geez, some people," he picks Leo up by the mask and throws him away. "I knew you were Michelangelo! They said you'd be the stupid-looking one!"

"Stupid-looking? Me?! Dude, you're the one with the two-foot tongue hanging out of your mouth! It looks like a big pink booger." Dark Mikey hits him with his clubs.

"Ooo, it looks like a long fly ball." Mikey lands on the floot. "It's outta here!"

"You know, this is just like the time Doc Dome had to fight his evil clone in the old Justice Force comics," Mikey comments as he rubs his head.

"Justice Force? That book sucks eggs!"

Mikey gives a horrified look. "Justice Force...sucked eggs?" Mikey growls. "Blasphemy!" He grabs his dark clone's tongue, dragging it down so he can look at him. "You're no clone of mine!" He girly screams as he lets go of the tongue.

"I just touched my tongue!" They both exclaim. They shout in disgust and Dark Mikey grabs him and lifts him over his head.

Amy stares at her dark counterpart, who smirks evilly. She lifts up her hands as a column appears, lifting both of them up. Amy falls on top of the column and she stands back up. Dark Amy just laughs. She makes fire balls appear, attacking Amy without stopping. Amy falls off the column, landing on the ground roughly with a groan. Dark Amy floats down to her, smiling at her pain.

"I am the sun and the sun can destroy everything!" She declares, her hair igniting even more.

"No...the sun lights up days...my day. How can you be so cold and heartless?!"

Suddenly, Amy is knocked into a wall and she drops to the ground, her head hanging.

"Because you're _nothing._ You hear that? _You're nothing!_ "

Dark Donnie rips off an unconscious Donnie's wrist communicator. Dark Raph does the same, growling. Dark Leo takes off Leo's. Dark Amy bends down and rips off Amy's communicator. She laughs evilly as she burns it to a crisp in her hand.

"That's my bad girl," Dark Leo places an arm around her waist.

"That's right, I am your bad girl," she smirks, "And don't you forget it." She chuckles as Dark Leo picks her up by the waist with one arm, kissing her deeply. Mikey yelps as Dark Mikey still has him over his head. Dark Raph starts to get annoyed at this.

"Finish it already!"

"And destroy his gauntlets. We wouldn't want anyone tracking him," Dark Donnie orders. Dark Mikey rips off the gauntlet, throwing him up and hitting him into a wall. He lands on a bar table and the customers hear laughing, seeing Dark Mikey and the others appearing.

"We just kicked mucho butt! Drinks are on us!" The crowd cheers.

* * *

"Well, if no one's gonna let me do some serious ninja action on my own, I better get Turtle X fixed up," Cody says in his lab. Splinter walks in.

"Cody, do you know where my children are? Their absence does not sit right."

"They said they were running an errand. That was...a few hours ago." He tries to track them. "That's really weird, I'm only getting one signal from their trackers. It's Mikey."

"Hmm." Cody places a hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"I'll get Serling and meet you in the car. We're gonna go find them."

"No," Splinter stops him from leaving. "If something has happened, I do not wish to place you in peril. I go alone."

"Sensei, the guys are always there for me. If they're in trouble, I wanna be there for them. Please. Let me show you what I can do."

Splinter thinks to himself.

* * *

Later, Serling uses a laser to open the door at the bar. They see the place trashed. One thing stands out, though.

"There!" Cody runs to Mikey's trashing device, which is nearly smashed on the floor.

"It's Michelangelo's communicator...what's left of it, anyway," Serling replies.

"Grandpa Mikey..." Jenny and Eric murmur and they turn to see the grandchildren.

"We told you to wait in the car!" Cody tells them and they pout.

"But they're family...our great grandparents!" Judith argues.

"Pleeeease?" Amelia and Marie beg.

"If you let us help, we won't ask you anymore," Jo offers and the three look to each other, nodding.

"An ambush," Splinter realizes.

"Maybe an O'Neil scanite can tell us more," Cody offers. He presses a button on his communicator and a nanotech device appears out of it. It searches for clues as an alien frog appears.

"Traces of sewage and sea water found." The alien frog looks hungry!

"Sea water? Sewage?" Cody asks as soon as the tongue from the alien frog grabs him!

"Cody!" Splinter and the others exclaim. The frog grabs Cody, ready to eat him!

"Master Cody!" Serling shouts and Cody screams.

"Release the boy," Splinter demands.

"Yes, or, and I do apologize in advance, we may have to engage in fisticuffs," Serling says, the others facepalming.

"A mouse and a wind-up toy. Don't make me laugh," the frog laughs and Splinter kicks him in the face, making him drop Cody.

"Master Cody, are you alright?" Serling rushes to a slime-covered Cody.

"Grossed out, but okay. Quick, help Master Splinter!" Cody points to the rat being spin around by the tail. The frog throws Splinter into the bar. He crashes into a table.

"Oh my!" Serling rushes to help Splinter

"Now where's my little morsel?" The frog looks around, seeing no one. He leaves and Splinter groans as he stands up.

"Hey, my table! Ohhh," the customer crushes two glasses in his hands, "Stinkin' furball! I'll show you!"

"Excuse me, sir," Serling grabs his shoulders, "The furball is with me." He throws the alien into a table.

"Hey!"

"What's the big idea?" Other people rush in, a two-headed customer cheering. A bar fight breaks out and Cody jumps behind the counter. The nanotech device appears next to him.

"Audio filter, any conversations you hear that include sewer, turtles, girl, or sea," he orders and the device flies off.

"Yeah, should've seen the last fight in here. Some crazy turtle dude brawling with some other turtles and a girl. One of them said they live in the sewer. Swell guys, but stink to high heaven. Sort of like a sea water and tater milkshake."

"Other turtles...sewers...sea," Cody says to himself, using his wrist computer. "Show me underground clearings that are close to the sea and sewage systems." There's one main area where this takes place. Splinter backflips to the counter, kicking away a customer. Cody taps his foot and Splinter looks down at him.

"I think I know where the guys are." Splinter gives a thumbs up before hearing sirens. Constable Biggles busts the door open.

"Hello ello ello, what's all this, then?"

"You wish to show what you can do little ninja? This may just be your chance." Splinter jumps to Serling and the others. They look to each other.

"Who's responsible for this mess?" The customers point to Serling and the others.

"Oh no, but-"

"I hope you're happy, because now we're taking it all today downtown." Cody manages to slip away, Splinter nodding. The grandchildren give him a wink.

* * *

"Okay Cody, you wanted to run with the big boys. It's ninja time!" He enters the sewer system.

"What should we do with them?"

"The boss said he didn't care as long as they never see the light of day again."

Cody presses a device and he floats up to the ceiling.

"Donatello's body is going to science!" Dark Donnie declares, the others laughing evilly. Dark Leo carries Dark Amy piggy back style. They look to each other and Dark Amy pecks him on the lips.

"Gross," Cody whispers, "As least Leo and Amy are a better couple than them." he crawls, following after them. They lead him right to a dark and twisted version of the old lair of the real turtles and Amy. They leave the room and Cody sneaks in, seeing their weapons in a bag. He sees the turtles and Amy shackled. He jumps down in front of them.

"Cody!"

"Whoa."

"Alright."

"Good to see you."

"Good indeed. I didn't know how much longer I had to deal with the dark versions of me and Leo making out," Amy sticks out her tongue in disgust.

"...We don't do that a lot, do we?" Leo suddenly asks.

"No," everyone else answers.

"Is that seriously the issue here?" Amy questions as she turns to him in slight annoyance and he looks away sheepishly.

Cody sets them free.

"Whoa, how the shell did you find us?" Leo questions.

"Oh you know, a little luck and a whole lot of ninja stealth training," Cody runs to the bag of weapons. "But we can talk about that later. I believe these are yours." Cody is about to give the bag to them, only to be grabbed by Dark Mikey!

He chortles, "Hey guys! We got a little guest-"

Leo clears his throat and Dark Mikey shouts in surprise as he sees that their clones are free.

"No sudden moves!" Dark Leo points his blade at Cody's throat. "Or your friend here loses his head." They laugh at their advantage.

"Wait! We're the ones you want. Don't hurt him," Leo tells the clones.

"Oh, they won't," Cody grabs Dark Mikey's arm and throws him over.

"Nice flip, Cody!" Donnie cheers.

He uses his wrist to create a smoke bomb. He grabs the bag of weapons again.

"Way to go, Cody!" Leo says as he takes his swords. The others grab their weapons and Amy ruffles Cody's hair.

"Good job, little ninja."

"Here they come!" Raph warns as the dark clones emerge from the smoke. Donnie uses his staff to launch himself at his clone. He stands back up, but Donnie spins his staff, smacking his evil self with it. Mikey backflips away from his clone, who swings his clubs at him.

"You know, if you're my clone, that must mean that you have the same weakness as me."

"Huh?" Dark Mikey stops in his tracks. "A weakness? What weakness?" He shakes Mikey by the shoulders. "Tell me!"

Mikey hits him with his nunchucks, knocking him to a wall. "Sometimes I can be a bit gullible."

Raph jumps away from a punch. "I'm gonna make you not move no more!" Dark Raph threatens.

"Please! Just keep your mouth shut while we fight! Your breath is rank!" Raph waves his hand in front of his mouth and jumps up and over, slicing off a piece of claw. Raph slices one of the claws, knocking him back. "I mean, what do you guys eat, anyway? Used baby diapers?"

Dark Leo and Leo block swords with each other.

"I think you'll find that in a fair fight, my brothers, Ames, and I are more than a match for you imposters!" He yells as he charges forward, fighting briefly before hitting him across the face. Leo jumps up and kicks him in the stomach. He extends his leg up to hit him in the face before landing. Dark Leo falls down to the ground.

"Babycakes!" Dark Amy calls out and Amy cracks her knuckles, making the clone turn to her.

"I don't even need my spear to show you how real I am," she runs up to Dark Amy and they wrestle. Amy slides back and throws her spear, knocking Dark Amy to the ground. "But it never hurts to use one," Amy catches her spear from behind and she rushes to Dark Amy, hitting her with everything she had. Dark Amy returns the blows, since fire and ice are natural enemies. Amy rises her hands, freezing Dark Amy's feet. She kneels on the ground.

"I'll burn you to ashes," Dark Amy spits and Amy gives an innocent look, bending her head down to her.

"Why don't you join your 'Babycakes?' " Amy kicks her in the face into Dark Leo. The other clones see that they're outclassed as they're surrounded.

"Uh, timeout, guys?" Dark Mikey asks nervously.

"Nope! Game on!" Mikey answers as they inch closer.

"Then allow us a brief intermission," Dark Donnie throws a grenade at the ceiling.

"Toodles, Turtles and Pinkie!" Dark Mikey replies as the place starts to collapse, making a barrier between them and their foes. Using this distraction, Dark Donnie grabs Dark Leo while Dark Mikey grabs Dark Amy.

"No! Not fair!" Raph tries to slice the rocks, "I had a few more gallons of fist to unload on those chumps!"

"Save it, because now we're gonna have a little talk with Darius," Leo explains. "But first...Ames, please don't call me Babycakes."

"Noted," Amy agrees.

* * *

"Imagine my surprise when I get a call from Serling this evening and hear that he, the grandchildren, and Splinter have been jailed. Something about a scuffle downtown," Darius tells them later at the penthouse.

"The guys said they saw _you_ downtown this evening too, uncle," Cody crosses his arms.

"Any reason _you_ were there, Mr. Dun?" Leo demands.

"Uh...I'm no good at keeping secrets." He chuckles. "Actually, Cody, I was picking up a surprise for your upcoming birthday," he pulls out an old Justice Force comic. "More of those artifacts you're so fond of collecting," he hands Cody the book, "Downtown is the only place you can find them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd best be off. I have an early flight in the morning. But don't you worry, there are a lot more surprise in store for you."

"Hmm, strange those wannabes were set to jump us on the exact route Darius was taking," Donnie says.

"It seems like whenever you get into these messes, Uncle Darius is always mixed up in it somehow," Cody turns to Splinter. "Thanks for believing in me tonight," he bows his head.

"I simply followed my intuition. It may be time for you to follow yours." Cody lifts his head up, suspicious of Darius.

Amy grunts as she rubs her side. Leo turns to her. "Ames? You okay?"

"My clone and I were kinda going at it a lot," she answers, "She may be annoying, but she's good." She lifts up her tunic to reveal smolders. They gasp as Leo walks forward.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You really wanna know?" Amy asks as she raises an eyebrow and Leo gives a sheepish look.

"No..." He picks her up bridal style. "Come on, you need some rest."

The grandchildren smirk at them.

* * *

With Sh'Okanabo, he's talking with Darius. "Your monstrosities failed to eliminate the turtles and Amelia. But I do see their potential. I will keep them in my employ. Your fee?"

"An anomaly transported your terrapin and human enemies through time to 2105. Disclose to me all your tech about this aberration," he explains.

"That was an utterly random anomaly, not something you can recreate at will," Darius dismisses.

"Not with O'Neil Tech alone, but in tandem with my resources, I am certain we can unhinge the secrets of time and space."

"I'll be in touch," Darius agrees, "You can count on it." He hangs up.

"Soon, the Kanabo will devour this wretched planet hole. Soon!" He laughs evilly.


	129. The Journal

**Angel: I'm updating this now because I won't be back until 2 pm because of class. So, enjoy! And please don't flame me for Amy's story XD**

In the penthouse, Mikey is playing with his old action figures. He makes the Silver Sentry toy punch Dr. Malignus. "You're finished, Malignus! Curse you, Silver Sentry and Justice Force! Curse you all!" The other turtles and Amy walk in.

"Playing with dollies while we're doing chores. Shoulda guessed," Raph deadpans.

Mikey turns around to him, "They're not dollies, they're highly articulated action figures. Very collectible, all of our old stuff is."

They tour Cody's museum. "Wow! Casey and Aptil must have saved all this stuff after we left! My first wooden practice sword!" Leo holds the sword.

"Aww, the first Shell Cell," Donnie holds the phone.

"Hey, look," Amy bends down, picking up a phone. "My old phone."

"Yeah, kind of makes you miss the old lair, doesn't it?" Mikey places his hands on their shoulders and Raph takes the action figure. "Hey!"

"Well I say getting all misty about the past. It's just another way for Mikey to get out of work."

"Hey!" Mikey reaches for it, but Raph moves out of the way. "Give me back my super poseable highly collectible action figures!" Mikey sweep kicks him and he crashes into an Utrom's armor. Mikey girly screams as he catches the figure.

"On your left, Leo!" Donnie calls out and Leo catches the suit, but he accidentally drops a mask.

"On your right, Don!" Donnie catches the mask, bumping into a bookshelf. A book drops onto his head and he looks down at it.

"Whoa. Guys, it's the journal!" There's a picture of Casey, the girls, April, Amy, and the turtles as a cover.

"Journal? Casey and April's journal?" Raph questions.

"As in the journal we're never ever supposed to read?" Mikey asks.

"Because it contains entries about our entire lives, even the parts we haven't lived yet? Stuff that happens to us after we get back from 2105," Donnie explains.

"Me first!" Mikey grabs the book and they bend down except for Amy. The lights suddenly turn on.

"That would be most unwise, my children." They look to see an angry Splinter.

"Yeah, Donnie, for shame," Mikey pushes the book to Donnie's face.

"Reading the contents of that book would mean certain doom. My children, I know you are curious, but having knowledge of the future will only lead to catastrophe." He turns as thunder sounds. "Must you do that?" The lights turn off to reveal Serling and the grandchildren.

"Apologies. We thought the moment demanded a little...theatricality."

They snicker, Amy rolling her eyes. "Go watch something on the holovision."

"Yes, ma'am!" They stampede away.

"Master Splinter's right, guys. Trust me," Cody walks up, taking the book from Donnie. "I've been dying to talk to you about what's in this book, but I know if I told you about what happens to you, once you get back to your time, your whole lives could be dracked."

"But, Cody, scientists theorized that there may be more than one future, depending upon what choices each of us makes along the way," Donnie pleads.

"Precisely my point, Donatello. You will make choices based upon what you read in the journal. Choices that you would not otherwise make without learning the knowledge contained therein." Raph and Leo glare at Mikey as he whistles, taking the journal. "If Cody can show restraint, the least you can do is show the same."

Mikey is about to read the book when Amy turns to him, kicking the book out of his hands. "MIKEY!" She smacks him on the head as she catches the book without looking. "Were you not listening to a word he said?!" She hands the journal to Cody.

"Oww, okay. Future knowledge is a no-no, I get it." He stands back up, the others walking away dejectedly. Amy follows them, but not in the same way.

"Why the long faces? I'll tell you your future. First you'll clean that mess in the hangar, then the portents tell me the toilets will shine," Serling retorts, Amy giving him a look.

"Should I lock this thing away somewhere, Master Splinter?" Cody asks.

"No, that will not be necessary. Should my sons decide not to heed our warning, they will have to learn their lesson the hard way. I am just glad Amelia can hold herself."

* * *

Thunder strikes as Serling cleans the hallway, humming to himself. Raph appears behind him, sneaking back into the museum, his curiosity getting the better of him. When he grabs the journal, the lights suddenly turn on and he fakes a yawn, pretending that he's sleepwalking. "Don't even try to fool us," Amy says as Leo has an arm around her shoulder, leaning against the wall.

"Seems we all have the same problem sleeping," Leo points up. "Isn't that right, Donatello?" Raph looks up to see Donnie on a Shrednaught.

"Okay, I'm busted." He jumps down, "That journal's all I've been thinking about."

"Yeah, it's like I know I shouldn't know, but I gotta know, you know?" Raph replies as Leo and Amy join them.

"I do. Guess we're all partners in crime now...but we're missing a partner." He pauses as they look around, "Okay Mikey, where are you?"

He suddenly pops out from a chest, scaring Amy. "Surprise! I'm in disguise! I'm a box turtle, get it?"

"More like a jerk in the box," Raph comments as the brunette facepalms.

"I tried to talk Leo out of it, but it didn't work," she murmurs. Leo takes the journal.

"Well, if we're gonna do this, let's do this together," they turn to Amy who sighs in defeat.

"Don't say I didn't warn you guys," she joins their hands as they all open the book.

"This first section is by Casey," Leo notes.

"How can you tell?" Raph asks.

"Root beer and burger stains. And every other word is misspelled," Leo explains.

Amy snorts, "That's Casey alright."

"It was coming up on a month after the guys pulled their big disappearing act..."

 _"And we were starting to lose it. I mean, a world without the guys? Forget about it."_

 _"Yes, look Casey, the temporal readings are getting stronger." The place started to rumble. "Casey!" They tumbled to the ground and they looked up with a gasp as the turtles, Splinter, and Amy jumped out of a portal in their_ _future gear._

 _"And that, lady and gentlemen, is how you kick space and time in-"_

 _"GUYS!" They turned to see April and Casey. They ran up to them. They cheered as they reunited._

 _"We missed you so much! Don't ever scare us like that again!" April said as Casey hugged Donnie._

 _"Without a doubt it was the happiest day in my life. Good thing, too. Cause it wasn't too long before everything went straight to shell."_

"It was so great to have the guys back and for a while, things were back to all cool all the time. But one night, things took a very strange turn," Leo continues.

 _"Home sweet home!" Raph_ _exclaimed as they traveled on the rooftops, "Man, I_ _never thought I could actually miss the stench of Chelsea on garbage night."_

 _"Well you didn't lose your gift for poetry, Raph," Casey commented as the others joined them. "Hey, so tell me, what happens to me in the future? I get my_ _own hockey team, Mayor of New York, President of the ever-lovin' USA?"_

 _"Dude, Master Splinter says revealing knowledge of the future is like, strictly forbidden. We can't just tell what's gonna_ _happen," Mikey told him._

 _"Bonehead," Amy smacked him on the head and he rubbed his head in pain. There was suddenly a whoosh, gaining Mikey's attention. He saw Silver Sentry flying by._

 _"Hey, Silver Sentry!" Donnie realized. "Alright!"_

 _"What's the day? Tell me!" Mikey demanded of Casey._

 _"The 13_ _th_ _, why? You got a date with Lily?" Casey questioned and Mikey ran off, to his confusion._

 _"Who knew how smart I was. Mikey did actually have a date, but not with Lily. With destiny. Because he knew from reading this journal in the future, that Silver Sentry needed him tonight."_

 _Silver Sentry was tied up by Malignus, a robotic crab above him. "Finally, after years of humiliating defeat at your hand, Silver Sentry falls!"_

 _Mikey suddenly crashed through the window, wearing his Turtle Titan costume. "Not today, Malignus!"_

 _"2G Titan? No!"_

 _Silver Sentry smiled and Mikey fired shuriken, setting the superhero free. The robot crashed to the ground. "That's Turtle Titan, nimrod! A blast from your past with greetings from the future!" Mikey threw his nunchuck, electrocuting Malignus. He threw the villain_ _away._

 _"Turtle Titan. How did you know I was_ _in trouble?" Silver Sentry asked and Mikey cut him free with his wrist device from the future._

 _"Um, my turtle sense was tingling?" Mikey replied nervously._

 _"Good thing, too. This wasn't just about me. The entire Justice Force is in danger. Shall we save the day together, partner?"_

 _"Shell yeah!" Silver Sentry grabbed him and they flew out of the building. "I mean, yes sir."_

 _At the UN, there was a huge fight breaking out. The Justice Force were doing their_ _best to fend off their_ _opponent._

 _"We can't keep this up much longer. Where's Sentry?" Nobody asked._

 _"I can't believe we were snookered by him!" Ananda pointed to the smoke, which revealed...a baby in a robotic chair._

 _"Big Bad Binky Boy don't want to play no more! Dr. Malignus_ _says for me to give you a timeout!" He fired lasers at them, knocking down Tsunami and Nano. Mikey came in, deflecting them with his shield._

 _"Gah! Normally I'm not this mean, but that is one ugly baby!"_

 _"Careful, Titan," Sentry landed next to him, "Binky Boy uses alien technology to-"_

 _"What's he gonna_ _do, drool on me?" Mikey interrupted._

 _"Silver Sentry and Pet Froggy? No fair!" The baby whined._

 _"Consider this baby spanked, partner!" Mikey rushed forward, but the superhero protested._

 _"Wait, we should coordinate!"_

 _Mikey landed in front of the baby._

 _"Bad Froggy!" He aimed his binky, firing lasers. Mikey spun his nunchuck, deflecting them, but they hit the Justice Force._

 _"It's bed time, Binky Boy! Justice Force-" He gasped as he saw their predicament. "No. What have I done?" He turned angrily to the baby, throwing his nunchuck_ _at his chair. He fell down in front of Mikey._

 _"Baby boy go down boom!" He started to cry. Mikey heard more crying and he turned to see the Justice Force as babies! He girly screamed._

"The greatest heroes of all time, turned into drooling pooping thumb suckers cuz of me?" Mikey asks in disbelief.

"Because we read this journal," Leo looks down in guilt and Raph walks over to him.

"Look, next part's about you. But you're not gonna read it. Gonna walk the high path, right?" Raph says, smirking.

"...Right. Sooo, you read it. I'll just listen," Leo hands the book to Raph, thinking to himself.

 _Please let me marry Ames, please let me marry Ames._

"It wasn't exactly how I planned to start a family."

 _April sat in a chair as she wrote, the Justice Force babies playing. "But here we are. I've been so moody, I've barely had time to write. And there's so much to tell. The guys weren't back a week before Amy dumped Leo."_

"Wait, WHAT?!" Leo exclaims in shock.

"Ooo, that's gotta hurt," Raph winces.

"Dude...what did you do?" Mikey asks.

"Wow...that'd be the second time," Donnie comments.

"Ames, what did I do?!" Leo whines.

"I don't know! Ask Raph!" Amy gestures to the turtle, shocked herself.

"Raph...does that book say why she broke up with me?" Leo demands and Raph skims it over.

"No."

"This story is already starting to sound bad," Leo murmurs.

"I don't know why I did that, but it had to be for some reason," Amy mutters. "Probably did something that stupid for me to break up with you."

 _"Then Leo was called to Japan by the mighty Ninja Tribunal."_

 _"You have been asked to return so that we may fully train you in the ancient arts as a master, Leonardo, son of Splinter," Juto-Shisho_ _explained as Leo bowed._

 _"This is the greatest of all possible honors," Kon-Shisho_ _said._

 _"Congratulations. The two of you begin training immediately," Chikara-Shisho_ _replied._

 _"Two of us?" Leo asked in confusion._

 _"Konnichiwa, Leonardo-san. It is good to see you again," Karai_ _walked in._

 _"Karai," Leo said in shock. She stood next to him._

 _In Juto's_ _dojo, Chikara was training in front of the Spirit Forge. "You should be meditating, acolyte," she remarked as Leo was behind her._

 _"I know, but, Chikara-Shisho, I...I_ _have knowledge that there is a traitor among us. Here in the temple. A prophecy. It's that someone would threaten the Tribunal from within," he explained._

 _"Prophecy is a powerful thing, Leonardo. But it can be misinterpreted. Have faith in the Tribunal and set your visions aside," she told him. "Until you have the skills to interpret them properly. Perhaps it is just because you miss Amelia."_

 _Leo grunted, even though she wasn't wrong about Amy._

 _"A traitor?" Karai_ _questioned as the two spar. "Here? Impossible, Leonardo."_

 _"History doesn't lie. I read it myself in Casey's journal!" He argued._

 _"But who? You and I are the only acolytes and the Shredder is long gone," she replied in confusion._

 _"But his daughter isn't," he narrowed his eyes and she growled a little, knocking him down._

 _"After all that we have been through. I sincerely hope that was just idle theory. And that you will set your feelings for Amelia away from this prophecy."_

 _"But it wasn't. It was cold logic to Leo. The Tribunal was above suspicion, but Karai? She had been the Shredder once. If there was a traitor, it had to be her. Leo tried to purge himself of these thoughts, but he couldn't. Especially after what happened with Amy. He obsessed on Karai, watching, waiting for her to strike. Until..."_

 _Leo sneaked into a room and peeked in, seeing Karai_ _kneeling. "It will happen, tonight." He raised an eye ridge at that. Karai_ _picked up Shredder's helmet. "Father."_

 _He growled and stormed in. "I knew it!" He pulled out his swords, charging forward._

 _"Leonardo, no!" Before she could pull out her sword, they crashed through the window. "Have you gone mad?!"_

 _"I know what I saw. Traitor!" He kicked her onto the ground and she looked up at his sword at her face._

 _"Leonardo," they turned to see the Tribunal approaching. "Lay down your arms at once!"_

 _"Karai_ _is the traitor," Leo insisted, "She has the Shredder's helmet. And tonight-"_

 _"Tonight, she is finally going to lay that demon to rest," Chikara interrupted. "In a burial ceremony. It was here that Shredder came to power and it is here that his daughter will finally be free of his legacy."_

 _Leo hanged his head, "But the prophecy..."_

 _"Yes, Leonardo. Your prophecy has been fulfilled. Someone has threatened the Tribunal from within. You!" He gasped, "You have fulfilled your own prophecy and for your arrogance, you are exiled from this temple." They all walked away. "Perhaps contacting Amelia will do you some good."_

"Why do they keep mentioning that Ames dumped me?! Wait wait wait," Leo takes the journal from Raph, "That can't be right."

"The journal can't be all gloom and doom, right?" Donnie takes the journal, "I already know I did something positive, I helped build O'Neil Tech. Donatello hit the ground running when he got back. He had a million ideas to explore after seeing the future."

 _Casey walked in as Donnie and April were building something. "Cool! You guys fixed the washing machine? My_ _vigilante pants are ripe."_

 _"Close, Case. It's a fusion generator," April explained as Donnie turned to him._

 _"I studied these in the future. Figured we could build one now."_

 _"Casey, hand me that phrase matt, please," April said._

 _"You got it," Casey handed it to her and they finished up, backing away. It started to glow._

 _"We did it. We've created the world's first compact fusion generator!" Donnie cheered._

 _"We rock so hard! Yeah!" Casey exclaimed, the other two staring at him. "What? I handed you that phrase matt thing, right?"_

 _Citizens stood in front of O'Neil Tech. "Casey raised_ _the capital to build more generators, while Don and I cranked out more inventions." Donnie cut the ribbon, disguised, as they clapped. "The advent of the generators clean power meant the end to Earth's energy crisis. Oil and gas became a thing of the past. Alien races began arriving on Earth. Among them, many more Utroms. Of course, our old friends were pleased to see humanity had finally caught up with their_ _expectations. As a congratulatory gesture, the Utroms_ _offered Donatello a tour of the universe. Of course, Natual Born Explorer that he was, he jumped at the chance. It was the last time we ever saw him."_

 _Donnie gasped as a meteor storm hit the ship he was on. One of them destroyed_ _the ship. "The collision with the meteorite was terrible, but, thanks to Utrom_ _technology, the crew survived. Donatello was badly injured, but alive...if you call what happened next living."_

"Say what?!" Donnie exclaims as they join him.

 _"The Utrom_ _rushed on to their_ _finest medical facility." One of them walked up to Donnie._

 _"You were in a terrible accident, but our science is advanced enough to have saved you. Well, the important part."_

 _All that was left of Donnie...was his brain and mask. "Oh, don't worry. We've not going to leave a review genius lying around as a disembodied brain. Ah, here you are." Donnie's brain was teleported to a covered table. "Welcome to your new body." The body was Serling's! "We call it..."_

"The Serling unit?!" They all exclaim.

"Gruesome!" Mikey comments. Just then, Serling walks in. He places his hands on his hips.

"Has ninja time been rescheduled?"

They scream in horror as Donnie hides the book. He stares at them before walking away.

"Cretins...well, not Amelia, anyway." He walks away.

"Gimme that!" Raph takes the book from Donnie. "See, you guys blew it with your morals and your brains and your kookiness. I just want to go home and hang. Nothing more. Nothing that gets me in trouble."

"Oh yeah? Let's see what _you_ did then," Amy places her hands on her hips.

"Fine! Raph came back from the future with a new lust for life."

 _"Like he was making up for lost time." Raph_ _pulled Casey on a rooftop, looking down._

 _"What's the surprise?" Casey asked._

 _"Zip it, Leung Keto, you'll ruin it. And miss the rumble to end all rumbles," they looked down at the Purple Dragons._

 _"Holy marinade! The Purple Dragons! And its stinking leader, Hun! I've been waiting to settle with him forever. How did you know he'd_ _be_ _here?"_

 _"Future knowledge, pally," Raph_ _bended down to a bag. "Now, is it ninja_ _time or is it ninja_ _time?" Raph_ _turned to Casey with his mask and baseball bat._

 _"Move it, Dragons! Every second we waste is money out of our pockets!" He looked up to see Raph_ _and Casey, who kicked him down. They turned to the gang. They defeated them easily. "Hey, look at this. A freak and a geek. You picked the wrong night, jerks."_

 _Hun whistled with his fingers, more Purple Dragons surrounding the two. "We win this fight, right?" Casey asked Raph_ _nervously._

 _"Hey, the journal supplied_ _the who, where, and when. All we gotta_ _supply is the wax." Raph_ _rushed forward as Casey spun his hockey stick. He swung, knocking down some Dragons._

 _"Later when the cops arrived, it_ _made their way through the sea of punks a rook wrote in his report." Raph_ _jumped up and threw one of his sai, causing an explosion. "It was like someone waged a war in Manhattan. And he was right, we came, we saw, we clobbered!" Casey knocked down Hun._

 _"Raph_ _old pal, that was truly the best night of my life ever." Suddenly, the Metal Mystic appeared!_

 _"A Foot Mystic? I didn't read about any-" he suddenly blasted them, transporting them to a deserted island. "Where in the..." Raph_ _rubbed his head as he's nude. Casey came in, covering himself with leaves._

 _"Raph_ _and I was stuck on the island for three years before being rescued. During that time, April married some other dude, thinking I went to the big ice rink in the sky. O'Neil Tech fell apart, April was too upset to work, so some skell_ _named Darius Dun bought the joint, manufactured a bunch of junky tech that shot global warming through the roof. With the surface of the Earth like a red-hot oven, humans were forced to move underground. After a while, we changed and evolved into mole people. Especially Jersey. They went first."_

"You gotta be kidding me! I made mole people?! We can't let that happen!" Raph drops the book as Amy snickers.

"Nothing that gets you in trouble, my shell."

"There has to be something we can do. Maybe, I don't know, somehow we can forget all this. I don't know how I can get past Ames dumping me, but I'll...move on," Leo droops a little and Amy sighs.

"Quick, someone hit me. I want amnesia!" Mikey holds out his arm.

"Well, it's nice to know I didn't do anything stupid...besides break up with Leo because that...doesn't make any sense whatsoever," Amy shakes her head.

"You don't wanna read it too?" Donnie asks and she narrows her eyes.

"Unlike you guys, I know right from wrong...which is why Leo's gonna read it. He already didn't read his own story, but he's already crossing that territory by touching it in the first place," Amy takes the book from Raph, holding it out to Leo, who frowns.

"After hearing what happened between us, I'm not sure how this can get any worse..." Leo hesitantly takes the journal.

"While Leo was with the Ninja Tribunal..."

 _"Amy was only focused on her career. She ate, slept, and breathed singing."_

 _There was a knock at Grandmamma's apartment, where Amy was staying. She walked up and opened the door, smiling as she hugged April._

 _"April, this is Jake. Jake, this is April. Since the journal said I'd be famous, I figured why not take it slow?"_

 _"Sup?" A man with a purple mohawk greeted as he hugged Amy's waist. April gave a look of disapproval._

 _"Pretty soon after that, she started dating again."_

"What?!" Leo grits his teeth. "When that time comes, I'm gonna kill 'im."

"Just...continue the story," Amy sighs, already not liking where this was going.

 _"Eventually, she ended it with him, since no one could make her happy like Leo could. After that...she cut all ties off with us. She couldn't handle her life without Leo, even though she dumped him. She got involved with the Purple Dragons. Her dream of singing had died along with her old personality."_

 _Amy tagged a wall with graffiti, turning to the Purple Dragons with a grin._

 _"She did become famous, alright...a famous criminal."_

 _Amy pulled out a lighter, throwing it onto a building which lit on fire._

 _"I never saw her again until I posted her bail."_

 _April looked at Amy as she was set free. The brunette blinked back tears as she hugged April._

 _"I don't know what came over me...I guess it's because I'm lonely," she murmured. "The journal never predicted this..."_

 _"We'll fix this, Amy. Together," April smiled and Amy smiled back._

 _"But we didn't. Amy got worse and worse. She couldn't stop her affiliation_ _with the Purple Dragons. I can't tell you how many times I had to bail her out. After I talked some sense into her, she finally settled down...with Hun, who managed to help her."_

 _Amy kissed Hun on the check and they smiled at each other at their wedding._

They could hear the record scratch as their eyes widen.

"What the..." Raph starts.

"Huh?!" Amy exclaims in shock.

"Oh my god..." Mikey whispers.

"Lia...marries HUN?!" Donnie shouts in disbelief.

"Hun...you marry Hun?!" Leo seethes in anger at the thought.

"Wait a minute, hold on. If those last two stories were true, then how come both O'Neil Tech and Cody exist here in the future? Why aren't there mole people running around? And the grandchildren are yours, not...Hun's. If THAT was true, at least one of Amy's would've been blonde, but they're all brunettes," Donnie explains. "And not only that, not once are Melina, Ann, and Lily mentioned at all. Something had to have happened to them during those events."

"Raph's B.O. offends their moleish star-shaped noses?" Mikey asks. They hear laughing and they turn to see Splinter, the grandchildren, and Cody approaching.

"You are so big-timed busted."

"As I said, Cody-san, if my sons would not heed our warning, they would have to learn the hard way. And a funny way."

"Sorry guys, the journal's a fake. Splinter had me make it on the transcendental lathe," Cody tells them.

"A fine work of fiction. Except for the Foot Mystic teleport at the end. I grew tired by then. But perhaps now you understand why one must not alter the hand of fate. Do you see how even good intentions might result in disaster? If you were to act upon foreknowledge of the future."

"Yes, master," they all bow.

"We promise, we'll never open that book again. We won't even look at it," Leo says.

"You got that right," Donnie replies.

"Really," Mikey insists.

"Honest," Raph finishes.

"Amelia, you have learned a valuable lesson today. Even though you might have given into your temptations, you still did not read the journal." Amy smiles.

"Thank you, sensei."

"Oh man, the look on Amy's face when Leo read she married Hun," Jenny wipes away a tear from her eye. "Priceless."

"I don't get it, guys. How do you do it? How do you keep that stuff a secret?" Mikey asks.

Cody reads the journal in his bed. "Oh, it's easy. I know how the story ends. And you guys are gonna love it," he looks at a picture of the turtles, the girls, April, Casey, and Amy smiling under a 'Welcome Back' sign. Leo has his arm around Amy.

* * *

"Thank shell those stories were fake," Leo sighs in relief as Amy crawls into bed next to him.

"Same here..." She shudders, "Me becoming a criminal and marrying Hun? Unlikely."

"Eheh, yeah," Leo chuckles nervously, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Amy turns to him.

"Leo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...can't believe that there might've been a future...without you," he confesses and she blushes, smiling.

"Aww," she kisses his cheek. "I can't see a future without you either."

"...I still wanna know why you would break up with me."

"Oh God," she rolls around, her back facing him.

"I deserve to know!"

"What makes you think I know what the reason was? I don't have a clue myself," she mutters.

He sighs, "Well, whatever happens...promise me we'll always stay together." He doesn't get an answer to his request. "Ames?" He looks to see her asleep. He chuckles, kissing her cheek as he hugs her from behind.

"I guess that's a yes. Goodnight...my Ames."

He didn't see it, but she was smiling.


	130. The Gaminator

Inside Madison Square Garden, Cody, the turtles, and Amy are attending a convention. "The Digi Game Convention. Home to the newest and hottest game technology on this or any other planet," Cody explains.

"Somebody pinch me!" Mikey says as Raph laughs, reaching a hand out. "Don't even think about it." Raph and Donnie both laugh, following the others. As they look on in awe, an electric charge surges through a power line just behind them. As the surge moves, it follows them. The gang check out the various showcases, Mikey stopping in his tracks. "Whoa. There it is!" They follow him to the mother of all high tech game systems, the Gaminator. "The Gaminator!"

"I've heard it's got the fastest game CPU ever conceived. Three Google Hertz of processing power."

Mikey drools, his tongue hanging out. "Roll up your tongue, dude. You're about to drool on my toe," Raph tells him.

"Imagine the fastest game system you've ever played, then double, triple, quadruple it!" The announcer jumps down in front of them. "The Gaminator has a new, state-of-the-art neural interface which promises the most realistic game environments yet. Why, I'd say it'll revolutionize the Digi Game industry, but I don't wanna be accused of selling the game an inner short."

"We'll take it!" Cody answers.

"Of course you will, but not for at least a year. It's still in beta testing."

Both Mikey and Cody groan. The surge that has been following them travels to Sh'Okanabo's ship. It reveals itself to be Viral. She bows to Sh'Okanabo as he approaches her. "Master Sh'Okanabo, I have a plan that will destroy your enemies, forever."

"Viral, your plan shows promise," Sh'Okanabo says when she is done explaining, "But whether or not you can execute it remains to be seen."

"Master, I beg you, let me prove my worth. I will rid you of those weak organic pests once and for all."

"Very well," he agrees, "But you are to bring them to me, so that I can dispose of them myself."

"As you wish, Dread Lord," she bows her head.

* * *

Back at Cody's penthouse the next day, the turtles and Amy are training, the grandchildren watching them.

"I'm taking you down right here, Mikey!" Donnie says as he swings his staff, but Mikey jumps over him.

"Ha! Maybe if I was your one-legged grandma!" Mikey retorts.

Leo swings his sword at Raph and Amy, and they jump over his weapon. He jumps back and Serling clears his throat as he enters.

"Barbarians," Raph throws his sai and Leo ducks, hitting Serling instead. His head spins around as Raph catches his weapons.

"Sorry about that, bro," Raph says.

"Sure, apologize to the one you just _nearly_ bludgeoned," Serling retorts. Amy hits Raph in the arm, turning to Serling.

"We're sorry, Serling," she tells him.

"Thank you, Amelia. Master Cody, a delivery has arrived for you, sir. A rather large crate from Gaminator Systems."

Mikey and Cody laugh happily, "Gaminator Systems?!" They run past Serling, who falls down. He sighs at this, Amy helping him up.

"There you go," she sighs and walks into the building.

"Come on, come on, come on, make it open, make it open!" Mikey exclaims, Amy rolling her eyes as she walks into the room. Leo pushes Mikey away and presses the button. The box opens up and a prototype system is on the floor.

"Gaminator prototype," Leo says as Mikey faints. "But how?" Cody picks up a note.

"Dear Mr. Jones, Gaminator Systems wishes to apologize for our saleman's failure to recognize you yesterday. We would be honored if you would be among the first to test our new game system. If you like it, perhaps O'Neil Tech might be interested in assisting with the system's manufacture. Wow!" Raph grabs a controller.

"No wonder they sent this over for free. Just one button," Raph shows the only button.

"Remember what the man said? Neural interface. Basically, the game registers nerve impulses from a player and translates them into commands," Donnie takes a controller.

"How do we turn this thing on?" Leo asks.

"The neural interface should be able to detect players and-" A holo screen appears from the system, surprising them. "Turn on automatically."

It starts to show different environments. "Whoa, Dungeonator, Swampinator, Copinator!" Mikey shakes his head. "Well, which game you guys wanna play first?"

"Dungeonator. It sounds creepy, unless it's too scary for witty-bitty baby Mikey," Raph answers.

"In your dreams," Mikey tells him. "Dungeonator it is!" They sit down.

"Mikey, you wanna do the honors?" Donnie asks. "Just give the thought." Mikey holds up the controller.

"Wait a sec, we're forgetting out generous benefactor. What do you say, Code? There's only four controllers. You wanna go first?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll take winners and then we can switch so everyone can play," Cody tells him.

"Yaaay!" The grandchildren cheer.

"Huh," Leo pulls out a fifth controller. "Never heard of a game with five controllers before. Here Ames," Leo hands it to her and she takes it, sitting down next to Leo.

"Now you guys get to see how _I_ play," she smirks, Donnie turning to her.

"When have you ever played a video game?" He questions.

"I've played Mikey before in the past. I just don't play by myself because of him. And Grandmamma taught me _everything_ she knows," Amy explains, Mikey turning to her.

"It's on, Amy...even though it's 86 to 0, let the games begin!" When they start, the game plugs itself in, Viral traveling into the system. It shocks them and literally sucks them into the game.

"What's happening?" Cody asks as their minds lift up from their bodies, going into the game. "Guys?"

"Guys?!" Judith exclaims. Their bodies are frozen stiff and unconscious. Cody tries to grab Leo, only to get shocked.

"Ow!"

Ian tries touching Amy, only to get the same result. "Ouch!" He rubs his hand and it seems they're unable to help their friends, only able to view them on the holographic game screen.

"Where are we?" They turn to see them in the game!

"And what happened to our weapons? They're gone!" Raph says.

"Oh boy," Leo and Cody reply at the same time.

"Guys, this may sound crazy, but we seem to be inside the Gaminator program," Donnie explains.

"I've heard of immersive gameplay, but this is ridiculous!" Mikey comments.

"Maybe we should've waited until they finished _testing_ the thing?" Raph asks.

"Don, how is this possible? Our bodies got sucked into a video game?" Leo questions.

"No, our minds did. We're connected to the game through the neural interface," Donnie answers, pointing to his head.

"This is weird," Amy looks around the dungeon. The door suddenly opens and a knight walks in.

"Have you seen the princess? I must find the princess!"

"Princess? You gotta be kidding me. We got our own problems, pal!" Raph says. The knight sees Amy.

"Princess! I have found you!"

"Huh?!" Amy squeaks and looks down, seeing herself wearing her ice dress. She touches her head as she feels the hat. "Are you serious?! I'm the princess?! God, why?"

Leo growls, clenching his fist. "You can't have her!"

"Must find the princess-" he starts to shift. A red surge surrounds him and they hear a clank. They look up to see a cage dropping down on them.

"Don't you know not to be rude to non-player characters in an adventure game?" Mikey asks Raph and they look towards the knight, seeing him turn into Viral!

"I don't think _that's_ part of the game, Mikey!" Donnie says nervously as she finishes transforming.

"Viral!" Leo realizes.

"Welcome, Turtles and Amelia, to _my_ world." She laughs evilly, the grandchildren seeing them.

"Oh no!" They exclaim. Viral circles them as she claws at the cage.

"Enjoying my Trojan horse, fools? I know I am."

"You pulled us into the Gaminator? Why?" Donnie asks.

"To destroy you, of course," she says.

* * *

Serling walks in with cups of water. "Master Cody, I took the liberty of preparing-"

"Serling, I need your help! The guys are in trouble!" Cody gestures to the stiff turtles and Amy.

"Really? And here I was about to compliment them on being so well-behaved for a change. Well, the cretans, anyway."

"Viral linked their minds to the Gaminator. The whole thing was a trap!" Cody explains.

"Oh, well, trapped. Blessing. It's all a matter of perspective, isn't it?" He chuckles.

"Serling!" Cody places his hands on his hips, the others laughing at this display.

* * *

"Unfortunately, the joy of deleting you is reserved for my master. If it were up to me, I would eradicate your worthless megabytes from this system now. Beginning upload." She begins to upload their minds out of the game into Sh'Okanabo's computers.

"What's happening ta us?" Raph asks.

Cody cringes, seeing the plug in the outlet. "She's gonna transport their minds out of the game through the power conduit! We can't let her! Serling," he stops in his tracks. "What are you doing?" The turtles are stacked onto each other, but Amy is left in her spot.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir. I was just tidying up a bit."

Cody realizes something. "You touched them but you weren't zapped! The neuralizing field only affects organics. You're the key to saving them!"

Serling's eyes separate in shock. "Oh, color me overjoyed, sir."

* * *

Raph tries to break out, to no avail. "I'm open to suggestions here, Professor Game Expert!"

"Sit quietly and accept your fate," Viral tells them.

"I wasn't talking to you," Raph grits his teeth as he clenches his fist. Mikey suddenly sees something near Leo's foot.

"Look, a glitch."

"Beg your pardon?" Leo asks, a little offended.

"No, glitch. A mistake in the game programming. The system's still in beta testing," Donnie tells him. Leo bends down, phasing his hand through it.

"Which means what?" He turns to Donnie.

"Maybe it means that passing through might disrupt the upload of our files. But it depends on the program architecture, ram capacity of the unit-"

"Boring! Less talk, more wahoo!" Mikey jumps through the glitch, Amy rolling her eyes. The upload stops.

"What? No!"

"Ladies first, or second, I guess," Leo gestures to the glitch and Amy smiles, backflipping through the hole. Viral claws through the hole, Raph jumping through.

"Ugh! Only a human can write such an inept program. You wanna play games? Fine!" She jumps through.

The turtles and Amy scream as they fall. There's a light at the end and they appear in another environment, Amy grabbing them and flying them down safely.

"I finally get it. Video games are bad for you," Mikey comments and when Amy stands up, her wings are covered in pixels.

"What?!" They disappear into thin air. "Hey!" She tries to make them appear again, but nothing happens. "What happened?"

"I'm guessing Viral didn't wanna take any chances," Donnie says, "Guess Lia can't fly until we get out."

"This is just great," she mutters as they look around.

"Where are we now?" Raph grumbles.

"We must have landed inside another one of the game programs," Donnie answers.

"Yeah! This is that Swampinator game we saw before. It's the wickedest platformer since Super Fabio Brothers. Check it out! To get to the other side, you've gotta use the rocks and stumps and those vines. All the while trying to avoid getting done in by whatever horrible monsters lurk within. You fall into the swamp," Mikey throws a water into the water and it melts. "It's turtle and human soup time. In other words, total game over. I can't wait to play it!"

They give him glares. "Once, uh, we get outta here."

They hear buzzing and turning around, cringing. "You mean, _if._ " Leo says as they see a group of giant mosquitoes with Viral's head heading towards them.

"Bugs. I hate bugs!" Raph mutters and they jump out of the way. Leo's mask tails land in the water and he looks at them.

"Now I really wish I'd paid less attention in training and played more video games." He screams and runs away from a mosquito.

* * *

"Can't we just buy you four new pets?" Serling asks as Cody connects Serling to the game console.

"Alright, we can't touch the system directly, but you can. So you're hardwired into the Gaminator CPU and using you as an interface, I can hack the system and beat Viral at her own game. I hope."

"Will this be...dangerous, sir?" Serling questions nervously.

"Ames, look out!" Leo calls out and she ducks from a bug.

"Oh my! ...Never mind. Farewell, sir. Tell Amelia that I did this for her." Cody hacks the servant bot into the system. He screams as he falls through the tunnel. The bugs fly towards Donnie as he runs up a tree. He jumps using the branches. He turns around, seeing more of them. He jumps up, avoiding two of them, but one sticks its stinger right underneath him.

"Just when I thought Viral couldn't get any uglier," He jumps down safely, the others avoiding the bugs. "Let's hop to it."

Amy groans at his joke and Mikey jumps onto a green rock.

"Whatever you do, don't jump on a red rock," he warns them.

"Why not?" Leo asks.

"Because you'll explode!" Mikey tells them and the three give confused looks. Mikey groans at this. "Red things explode, green things have health. Haven't you ever played a video game before? Sheesh!"

Amy picks up a rock, glancing at the others. She throws it at a faraway red rock and it explodes. They cringe as her demonstration, jumping onto green rocks. Mikey jumps forward, landing on a green rock. He stops as he sees the Viralquitoes shooting at him. He jumps away, the green rock melting into the river. "Whoa! What happened to sending us to your master?"

"Sh'Okanabo can have the scraps!"

"Sh'Okanabo? Great," Donnie says and jumps forward, knocking down a Viralquito. He pushes one into the water, but is close to stepping on a red rock. He tries not to touch it and regains his balance.

"Nice one, dude," Raph comments as Leo and Amy land near him. The water starts to bubble. Mikey sees a snake-like Viral and it spits something onto his eyes.

"I can't see!" They turn around.

"Look!" More Viralquitoes fire at them. Raph jumps using the green rocks, landing on a bug.

"Man, I really hate bugs!" He punches down a bug, throwing one onto a red rock. Water sprinkles onto the others.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mikey asks, since he still can't see. A Viralquito is flying towards him, but Amy fires a huge snowball at the bug, making it land into the water. Leo grabs Mikey, carrying him to safety. Donnie joins them. "Somebody help me get this off!" Leo and Donnie peel it off his eyes. "Thanks, guys."

"Who's up for a game of mudball?" Raph calls out as he flies the bug towards them. Amy sees a stick near Donnie and lands near them, picking it up and swinging a bug. Raph jumps down, landing next to her. They watch as the bug lands on a red rock, exploding.

"And that is that," Mikey says. Suddenly, the snake-like Viral erupts out of the water, laughing evilly. They look in shock. "Okay, maybe not." Just then, a portal appears behind them. Serling appears out of it.

"Ah, cretins and Amelia. Would anyone care for a last-minute rescue?"

Viral roars and his eyes separate at her appearance. They push Serling out of the way as she attacks them. The portal disappears and rocks land on her head.

"A simple yes would have sufficed!" Serling yells as they fall once more. The rocks shake as Viral's head appears.

"The boy!"

"Yes!" Cody cheers. "In your holo greens, Viral! You're not the only one who can hack a video game. Now to download the guys a few cheat codes and find them a way out of there."

"Go Cody!" The grandchildren cheer.

Their next environment is a futuristic city. They land roughly on the street. "Master Cody is a genius isn't he? Well of course, I did make the heroic sacrifice. Perhaps I oughta have my own orchestral soundtrack," Serling retorts.

"Thanks for the rescue, Serling," Amy places a hand on his shoulder.

"Where did you put us?" Donnie asks and the robot stands up.

"Frankly, I have no idea. Master Cody is pillaging the Gaminator System for cheat codes as he puts it. One such code got us here. He's uploading more on the fly."

They suddenly hear a noise and they look around, wondering what else was in store for them. "He'd better hurry it up. Something tells me we've reached the big boss level!" Mikey explains.

"Big boss level?" Serling asks.

"That's where you meet up with the biggest, baddest monster of all. Sort of like all the other monsters times a thousand! Sometimes I have to die like five or six times before I finally figure how to beat the big boss!"

They all stare at him weirdly. "You're really enjoying this way too much, Mikey," Leo points at him. They hear crashing. "It's getting closer."

They look towards the alleyway before they see a 50 foot Viral! Mikey girly screams.

"Whoa. Big is right!" Donnie comments.

"I think I like the bugs better," Raph says and she reaches a hand out to them.

"Allow me to give her the what for!" Serling replies, but she pushes him into a car.

"Serling!" Amy exclaims.

"Do-over?" He asks, his head bobbing back and forth.

"More like, game-over!" Mikey corrects as Viral laughs. They back away nervously and she punches the ground. Donnie crashes into a billboard before landing near Serling. He stands up, Mikey landing on top of a car. Raph lands in a dumpster and Leo lands into some cans. Amy lands at a building, sliding down to the ground.

"No! Come on, there's gotta be some way I can give the guys an edge," Cody tries to find a cheat code. Viral laughs again as she picks up the turtles and Amy.

"Do you understand now? In your world, I'm just a program, but here, I am digital power incarnate!" She shocks them and they scream in pain. "Begin back download. Dissecting flies for transfer." Serling looks up at her.

"Oh dear." An orb suddenly appears in front of him. "What?" He picks it up, seeing Cody in the orb.

"Serling, hit Viral with this cheat code orb." He looks up at Viral again, throwing the orb. Viral is zapped by the orb, dropping the turtles. Amy's wings suddenly appear and she flies above the turtles.

"Hey, I got my wings back!" She smiles, the others groaning.

"Good...for you," Raph comments in slight pain and she winces.

"Sorry."

Viral shrinks down to her regular size. She turns around to the servant bot. "You!"

Serling chuckles nervously and she hits him, making him crash. "I wasn't hardwired for this..."

"Alright. Now for some power-ups." Cody continues his hacking, a hole appearing near the turtles and Amy.

"Look!" Raph points and their weapons appear. "Our weapons!"

"Alright, Cody!" Mikey cheers as they run towards the weapons, grabbing them.

"It's ninja time!" Raph exclaims and they run towards Viral. They attack her and Leo cuts off an arm. Amy cuts the other one with her spear. "Looks like the big boss just got a little bit smaller." She shrinks even more and turns to them.

"You cannot beat me. You see, I have access to, how would you say it, unlimited help." Her arms grow back and they gasp as they back away. She grows back to size. "You are obsolete programs, Turtles and Amelia. Not interesting to empty a trash bin of the ultimate virus!"

"Alright, Cody, guys, if you can hear us, it looks like we're going to be needing some extra lives!" Donnie exclaims nervously.

"You got it, Don. Extra lives all at once."

"Huh?" The grandchildren ask in confusion.

"You'll see," he tells them.

Suddenly, the doors next to them open. They look in confusion before seeing another Raph! "Let's kick some shell!" Armies of duplicate Raphs appear.

"Cool! Too bad they're so ugly!" Mikey exclaims, Raph growling as Amy laughs, covering her mouth. A manhole opens and duplicate Mikeys appear.

"Freedom!" They cheer.

"Now that is one handsome cheat code," Mikey comments and the armies rush towards Viral. They start covering her like ants. Suddenly, duplicate Leos and Donnies appear on the rooftop. They jump down onto her. Amy's mouth flies open and shadows appear above them. They look up to see duplicate Amys flying towards Viral, covering her. All the Leos drool.

"No, get off, no, stop, you're disrupting my core program! Error, abort program!" She can't handle the overload and surges out of the game.

"Yes! Alright! She's bugging out!" Cody cheers, the others cheering behind him. "Good riddance to bad programming."

"Nice going, guys," Leo tells them.

"Yeah, now get us out of here!" Mikey says.

"Hang on, guys. I can access the neural network now. Lowering the neuralizing field."

"Goodbye Mikey PCs!" Mikey tells his duplicates and they laugh. "We rock!"

"Bye Amy peeps!" Amy waves to her duplicates and they wave back as the Leo duplicates grab one bridal style.

"Wow, even in a video game, there's romance in the air," Donnie smirks at Leo and Amy, who blush. They're transported out of the game.

"At last, I'm getting out of this dreadful place. Good riddance," Serling comments as he disappears as well. Their minds are restored to their bodies, the turtles falling onto each other.

"Get off of me!" Raph says, Amy trying to hold back a laugh.

"That almost made it all worthwhile. Almost," Serling replies as the grandchildren hug them in relief.

"Yeah, sorta like seeing you take a header into a wall," Mikey retorts.

"Ingrates," he mutters and Mikey laughs as they look at each other. Raph holds out a controller, pointing it at Serling. "Miscreants, do not activate that game! Do not-" Raph presses the button and he's sent back into the game. The duplicates of the turtles and Amy close in on him.

"It's ninja time," one Raph says.

"No! Serling wants out! Do you hear me! Oh dear!"

They laugh as they watch and Amy places her hands on her hips.

"Guys, bring him back."

"No way!" Raph exclaims and she growls, glaring angrily at them. They sweat nervously.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Donnie says nervously and they proceed to do so.

* * *

Later on, they eat dinner in the kitchen. Judith turns to Amy as she places a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Amy...what happened with your father?"

Suddenly, there's silence as the others stop in their tracks. They look towards Amy, who pauses in the middle of her eating. She drops the fork slowly and stands up. "Do me a favor...never ask me about him again." She storms out of the room, the others looking at each other.

"Oh man..." Cody comments.

"I'll go talk to her," Leo follows Amy into their room, where she's pacing. "Ames? Are you okay?"

"Pfft, course I am," she replies in denial.

"...I'm sorry, Ames."

"You know what, this actually works better for me, you know," she says.

"Ames, it's okay to be angry," he whispers.

"Hey, why should I be mad? Sure I never saw him again, but who cares? I just wish I never wasted my money buying stuff to make this stupid present for when he would come back," Amy pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a statue...of her father and her mother.

"I-I'm sorry, I'd, you know, if there was something that I-"

"Hey, you know what? You don't have to do anything, Leo. You know, it's not like I'm still 5 years old. It's not like I'm gonna be sitting up every night asking my mom and Grandmamma 'when's Daddy coming home?' Who needs him? He wasn't there to teach me how to ride a bike, but I learned, didn't I? I got pretty good at cooking, got through my first date without him, right? I learned how to drive, I learned how to sew, I learned how to fight without him. I even got through Mom and Grandmamma's deaths without him! He didn't even bother showing up to the funeral for my mom and Grandmamma! I had 14 great birthdays without him, he never even sent me a stupid BIRTHDAY CARD!" Amy throws the statue at the wall in anger and it breaks into pieces. She pants, holding her head. "I didn't need him then, don't need him now," she walks past Leo.

"Ames," he reaches out a hand to her and she turns around to him.

"No, you know what, Leo? I'm gonna get through a relationship without him, I'm gonna a great job without him, I'm gonna get married and I'm having kids, I'll be a better parent than he EVER was and I sure as shell don't need him for that, because there's NOTHING he could ever teach me about how to love my grandkids!" Leo stares at her as she starts to quiver her lip. She tries not to cry. "How come he didn't want me, Leo?" She whispers, starting to cry. Leo immediately pulls her into a hug and she sobs into his shoulder. He strokes her hair and the others walk in, seeing the broken statue. They surround her in a hug, Leo soothing her.

Wherever her father was...she didn't need him anymore.


	131. Graduation Day: Class of 2105

**Angel: Yes, the last scene from last chapter was taken from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Love that show! Read my profile about future stories if you want to know about Turtles Forever. Dark Amy doesn't have wings, but she's not stronger than Amy. Just because she has fire powers doesn't mean she's stronger. Hello, ice can melt, which can put out fire XD But I don't know if she'll be with Dark Leo in DNA is Stronger than Water yet. I haven't decided.**

Splinter sits down twenty yards away from a cup of water. Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Amy are across the room from their sensei. "It's only 20 yards away," Raph says to them. "How hard could it be to bring the glass to Master Splinter without a drop hitting the floor? I'm just gonna get it," He walks forward, only for a stone pillar to drop in front of him. The glass starts to shake due to the impact, but it doesn't spill, thankfully.

"Nice try," Donnie replies.

"Master Splinter said we need to be invisible, indestructible, and show insight," Leo explains as Amy helps Raph up, the pillar lifting up.

"I guess I was a little too visible," Raph retorts as he dusts himself off.

"So let's not be," Donnie smiles as he thinks up of a plan. "Raph, go to that corner, quietly, and stay in the shadows."

"Got it," Raph crouches down.

"Leo, you go to that corner," Donnie points to the right.

"I'll assume that's not your whole plan," Leo says to him as he and Raph run, Splinter looking at them.

"Lia, you stick yourself to the ceiling in case," Donnie tells the brunette.

"Kay!" She gives a thumbs up, flying herself up to the ceiling. She pulls out suction cups, sticking herself to the ceiling.

"Draw the defenses, now!" Donnie orders.

"What?" Leo asks in confusion.

"Bonzai!" Raph rushes forward and a pillar shoots out from the side. Raph jumps over them.

"Okay, I get it now!" Leo realizes, avoiding the booby traps.

"When an adversary is distracted, chances are he won't see you," Donnie smirks as he throws up his staff, getting it stuck on a booby trap on purpose so he can grab the glass. Amy moves across the ceiling and launches herself so she lands right above the glass, avoiding a field of spikes. Donnie jumps up, grabs his staff, and steadies the glass before a drop can land on the ground. "I'm good."

"Donnie's got the glass," Raph says.

"But he doesn't have it to Splinter yet!" Leo corrects. Splinter presses a button, a trap door under Donnie opening. He catches himself and a pillar starts to shake.

"It's coming down!" Raph and Leo rush to him, Donnie closing his eyes, but nothing happens.

"Huh?" He opens his eyes to see Raph and Leo pushing against the pillar.

"The glass!" Leo tells him.

"Right!" Donnie pulls himself up, running to Splinter, but a pillar knocks him to the ground, making him drop the glass, which is about to spill!

"Lia, now!" Donnie calls out and Amy lands on the ground safely, laying on the ground just in time for the water to catch in her mouth. She holds out her hand, catching the glass before it breaks. She swallows the water, sighing in relief as she stands up. The pillar lifts up from the ground, Raph and Leo dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

"I bring you your glass, master-" Amy hiccups, "Without a drop of it hitting the floor."

"Well done, Donatello and Amelia, but what insight have you gained?" Splinter asks.

"Truth is in the details. You said bring you the glass, not what was in it," they explain and hear a groan, turning to Leo.

"Learning sure is fun," he rubs his neck. Amy giggles, bending down and helping him up. She massages his neck gently and he sighs in relief. "Thanks Ames...make sure you get the lower par-yeeeeeah, that's the spot..."

"Amelia, Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael," they approach as the environment disappears, revealing the dojo. "My children, you have shown mastery of invisibility, indestructibility, and insight. The three pillars of the ninja rank of Chunin. Only the most dedicated and talented of ninja advanced to this next level of training," the four smile. "I am extremely proud to grant this honor, and all of its privileges." They bow to him and the doors open.

"Hold up, hold up!" They turn to Mikey, who's now just arriving. "Sorry dudes and dudette, that last level of Helix 2.0 was gnarly! Lost track of time." He rubs his neck sheepishly. "What'd I miss?" They turn to Splinter.

"You have lost track to a great deal more than just time, Michelangelo. When your brothers and sister enjoy their hard-earned graduation tomorrow night, you will not be participating," Splinter states, the others cringing as Mikey gasps in shock. "Michelangelo has been spending more time playing vid games than he has working on honing his ninjutsu skills."

"Well, sometimes," he shrugs sheepishly.

"Last month you missed all your strength building sessions," Splinter reminds him.

"Oh yeah," Mikey chuckles, "That's when I was working through level 29. I scored all the coins and maintained perfect health!" Raph smacks him. "Ow!"

"You're not helping your case here," Amy whispers to him.

"So he missed a few sessions," Raph says.

"He's still got the skills, right Mikey?" Leo turns to Mikey.

"Observe," Mikey pulls out his nunchucks, spinning them. He kicks in the air, Raph giving a thumbs up as he and Leo gesture to him. Donnie gives a nervous chuckle as he looks down at Splinter, who gives an unimpressed look. Amy cringes, signaling to Mikey to keep it up. He accidentally hits his foot with his nunchuck, the other dropping on his head. "Owww." Amy sighs, shaking her head as she covers her face with her hands.

"Michelangelo, your weapons are an extension of yourself. Laziness and frivolous distractions have taken you from the true path," Raph and Leo help their brother up.

"Frivolous?! I'm serious about my distractions!" Raph growls at him and he cowers away, Donnie hitting him on the head. "Oww."

"Master, can we cut Mikey some slack?" Raph questions.

"Think of all his hard work when he...um...give me a minute," Leo thinks and Amy opens her mouth in shock, slapping his arm. "Ow!"

"Master, moving up to Chunin without Mikey just wouldn't seem right," Donnie points out.

"Yeah, he's always been lazy, but he always manages to come through," Amy adds.

"Indeed we shall see. We shall see," Mikey gives a look of disappointment.

* * *

"I'll show Master Splinter," Mikey declares later that night, "I'm gonna work triple hard!" He spins his nunchucks, but sees his video game system. "You're the problem!" He walks up to the controls, "Off, you..." He's about to turn it off, but simply can't resist the temptation. "Well, I guess I better save the game." He sees the 6 levels left. "Hey, only 6 bosses to the next level, then I can save it and be in great shape when I'm done training!" He puts on the bodily controls, turning around and shooting an enemy. He shoots at another one before firing at two more, laughing.

Later, he's still playing the game. "Hey ugly, take that!" He laughs to himself.

Even later, he hasn't stopped. He fires at another enemy. "How you like that?"

 _Hours_ later, he's asleep. He drools as he snores. He suddenly wakes up. "What? What's...what's happening?" He's tied up as an enemy approaches him, roaring. "How can I beat this level if I can't move?" Another one appears on the rock above him. Mikey screams.

"Step aside, ugly!" Donnie attacks one, jumping over him and hitting him from behind with his staff. He places a hand on his hip proudly. Leo appears on the rock, the enemy turning to him. He pulls out his swords with a smug smile. Two slices later, the monster goes down. Raph appears, whistling before punching the bug into pieces. He cheers and another monster approaches. He jumps towards Amy, who spins away from the attack. She repeats this process until she gracefully pulls out her spear. She jumps up and throws it, the monster disappearing. She lands as she catches it from behind, a 'They Win!' Declaration above them. They congratulate each other, staring at Mikey.

"No way!" He's then turned into pixels, falling out the controls, as it was just a dream. "Whoa, no more pepperoni before bedtime." He takes off the helmet, seeing an angry Splinter. "Huh? Master? Or is this dream number two?" Splinter hits him on the head with his staff. "Ow!"

"I am very real, Michelangelo. I have come at the behest of your siblings to give you a final chance to join them as Chunin," he explains and Mikey bows in front of them.

"Oh, thank you, master! I have so learned my lesson! So what do I do?"

"You will perform a training task so difficult, that it will require every ounce of skill and focus that you have mastered thus far."

"Ready, willing, and incredibly able! I'm there!" He winks, eager.

"...Hand me your nunchakus," Splinter holds out his hand.

"Sure, there-" he reaches for them, discovering that they're missing. "They're gone! They gotta be here! I never go anywhere without Chuck and Chuck 2: The Sequel!" He frantically searches for his weapons. "Boys, it's not nice to play hide-and-seek on Daddy! Boooys! I can't believe this! Who would take my chucks?!"

"I took your nunchakus, Michelangelo," Splinter states, "When you fell asleep playing your game."

"Huh, whoo!" Mikey wipes sweat off his forehead. "Well, you sure showed me, Master Splinter. Lesson learned. Now can I please have them back?"

"No!" Mikey cowers. "I separated one of your nunchakus into three pieces: two sticks and the cable. Your siblings have hidden them in the city at my instruction. To retrieve each piece, and restore your weapon, you must embody the three pillars: Invisibility of body, indestructibility of spirit, insight of mind. Only then will you prove yourself worthy of graduation to the rank of Chunin. Use this map to stay on the true path," Splinter holds out a holographic map.

"Map, right. I'm all over the path, Master Splinter. I, uh-" Splinter sighs and turns the map around. "Even better."

* * *

He ends up downtown. "Great, all I gotta do is get past all four of my siblings before dinner. How hard could that be?" He walks into a junkyard. "Hello? Bros? Sis? Little lost ninja here!" He sees a hatch in the ground, sensing that this is where the first test is. "Hold on," he moves the trash aside. "Hmm, maybe more than meets the eye." He opens it, seeing an underground cavern. The area is filled with spotlights. "Whoa. Tough room to be invisible in." Leo is guarding the first piece of his nunchuck, one of the sticks. He closes it.

"But, if I swing down and snatch the chuck piece before Bro Leo sees me, that's got to be as good as being invisible!" He grabs a cord, opening the door again. "Quietly, quietly," he descends down. "Quietly," a laser grid appears as soon as he tries to get down, an alarm sounding. Leo smirks, turning to see Mikey. "Guys?"

Mikey gives a confused look as Amy steps forward in a general outfit, her hair in a braid. "Attention!" Judith, Ian, and Jamie appear from behind, getting in a straight line as they wear soldier outfits. They salute to her. "Release fire!" She points to Mikey and they point laser guns at him. Mikey girly screams as they fire their lasers and he manages to get inside without getting hit. Leo turns on his communicator.

"Mikey?"

The turtle pants, "Ah, he's got it totally rigged! And defenses! Although, Splinter always says, 'turn your opponent's strength's against him.' " He looks around before something glistens from a pile of trash. He runs to it. "I'm on it! Upon further reflection, I...just need a little more time to polish my act." He picks up a shiny hub cab.

They turn to the door opening, the spotlights shining at the entrance. "If that's Mikey, he's not off to a very invisible start," Leo mutters to Amy, who turns to their great grandchildren. She points at the ceiling and they salute once more, firing up their guns. However, Mikey doesn't appear. Instead, the hub cab is lowered inside, temporarily blinding them.

"My eyes!" Amy falls to the ground.

"It burns!" Judith shouts.

"Oww!" Ian cries out as Jamie rubs his eyes.

"Sorry guys," Mikey jumps down using a rope, grabbing the stick. "Gotcha!" He unties the rope, landing behind the others. They turn to him as he smiles. "Stealing your opponent's sight equals invisibility!" They rub their eyes as they turn around.

"Nice move, bro," Leo places a hand on his shoulder.

"But it gets harder as you advance," Amy finishes.

"Master Splinter set it up. If you said it gets easier, then I'd be nervous," Mikey answers.

"Come on, you promised us ice cream!" Jamie whines.

"Yeah!" The other two say, pointing to Leo and Amy. They shake their heads, turning to each other.

"Let's go change first..." Amy leads them away.

* * *

At Madison Square Garden, the second chuck piece is sitting on a table in the middle of the rink. "So all I gotta do is skate out there and grab the chuck piece?" He asks Raph, Cody, Jo, and Dominic.

"Kind of," Raph answers.

"Why do I gotta be indestructible to do that?" Mikey asks as he finishes setting up his skates. Raph chuckles.

"Remember all those gags you pulled on me? Drawing on my face when I'm sleeping, hot sauce in my cereal?"

"Smoke bombs in the toilet?" Mikey chuckles, "Yeah, I'm the best."

"Well today, it's payback time. Cody? Grandkids?"

They press a button and a giant robot hockey player jumps into the rink, skidding some ice at Mikey. He girly screams as he looms over him. Another one appears, skating to his friend's side. "So, uh, who are these guys?"

"O'Neil Tech's robot hockey team has the week off," Cody explains.

"Master Splinter knew you wouldn't want it to be too easy," Raph jumps into the announcer booth.

"Oh, and check this out, human emotion chips," Jo turns on the chips.

"You are about to get schooled."

"In pain."

"Great, they're 20 feet tall AND they're gonna trash-talk me?" Mikey asks. The grandchildren laugh as Cody joins Raph, the other two sitting in the audience eating popcorn.

"Ladies and gentle turtles, let the mangling, uh, the match, begin!" Raph announces, the two hockey players skating to Mikey, who girly screams again. They skate towards him and he girly screams once more. He manages to jump away.

"Indestructible, indestructible. It's gotta be less painful then destructible! But how do you do it?"

"It's an incredible display of, uh, well it ain't courage, um..." Raph tries to find the word, Jo and Dominic laughing.

"Maybe if I just grab the chuck piece and get out of here," Mikey thinks as the robot players skate to him. He gets up, blocking their hockey sticks as he skates. "Be like the ice, be like the ice." He sees the chuck piece in front of him and tries to grab it, but the hockey players pull him back. They throw him into the goal net, scoring a point.

"Ooo, that's gotta hurt," Raph cringes.

"Note to self, don't...be the puck," Mikey says as he skates towards them again, but they knock him back into the net. This repeats on and on until they have 9 points, Mikey hitting the wall in front of Raph, Cody, Jo, and Dominic.

"Truly, this event will be a masterclass lesson in pain," Raph announces. One of the robots picks him up using the hockey stick.

"There's no way to overpower these guys!" Mikey exclaims and jumps on his head. "Wait, I know! Your mama is so ugly, she couldn't get a date with a trash compacter!"

The robot's eyes glow red, smacking his partner to the ground. Mikey lands on the rink, looking at the robot on the ground. "Did you hear him? He says you can't hold your lubricant!" The robot growls, Mikey being caught in the middle as they take off their gloves.

"They're taking the gloves off! Looks like they've had enough of this upstart!" Mikey bends down, shaking in fear before nothing happens to him. He looks up, seeing the robots fight each other, trading punches since they're equipped with emotion chips.

"Looks like I touched a nerve."

"What the young turtle action lacks in size, he makes up in being extremely annoying," Raph clenches his fist.

"Fight fight fight fight!" Jo and Dominic cheer. Mikey slides to the chuck, grabbing it.

"Indestructible is as indestructible does."

"Ya can't say Mikey didn't earn his chuck piece, but frankly, this reporter would have liked to see more carnage," Raph throws his papers to the ground.

Mikey looks at the map, closing it. "Just one more test to go."

* * *

His last location is actually back at the penthouse, in the holo dojo. "No way!" He's surrounded by hundreds of game consoles, all flashing and flickering. "It's like every game I ever played!"

"I tried to get them all, but even the robo dojo has its limits," Donnie explains behind him as he crosses his arms.

"He should be in the record book for this," Jenny whispers to Eric, who nods.

"So to get the last piece of my chuck, I have to beat 'em all?" Mikey rubs his hands in excitement. "Sweet!"

"Sorry bro, your test is for insight, not always on the top of your list. Your chuck piece is hidden somewhere in this warehouse. It's your job to determine which of the things in this arcade has been holding you back the most. Then smash it and grab the chuck piece hidden inside," Donnie holds up a sledgehammer, handing it to Mikey.

"Easy, insight shmight. I'll just smash away until I find it!" Mikey answers.

"A mind is a terrible thing to waste," Donnie shakes his head. Mikey looks around at the games before seeing a particular one.

"Haha, Shell Invaders! Man, it's prehistoric. Ah, you never forget the first time you fall in love. Maybe these little dudes started me down the wrong path." He rubs his hands and smashes the game, which explodes. He doesn't find a chuck piece, however. "Guessed wrong. But hey, I've got all day to figure this out."

Instead of a chuck piece, however, three Shell Invaders appear! They descend down behind him and he sees them. They land, aiming their arms at him. "Or not." They start firing lasers. He screams, running away from them. He hides behind Donnie and his great grandchildren, who give smug looks. "What just happened?"

"You guessed wrong. Every time you show a lack of insight, your bad choice will emerge and attack you," Donnie tells them as one of the Shell Invaders destroys a game.

"I guess wrong enough and every video game villain in history will be after me!" Mikey panics. The three hum as they walk away with their hands behind his back. Mikey girly screams, running away as the three stomp on three games. They continue firing at him. "What's holding me back? What's holding me back? Ratman! No, too obvious. Robot Tortoise 4. Nah, I hated the system. Gotta choose!" He turns around, running again from the Invaders.

He stops short in his tracks as he sees a Helix 2 console. "I know Helix 2 has been holding me back!" He smashes it, but another villain from the game stands in front of him. It roars at him, pulling out two guns. Mikey girly screams as it fires lasers at him. Mikey speeds off, cornered by another one from Helix 2. He backs away, turning right to avoid lasers. He trips and falls, seeing Donnie and his great grandchildren sitting on top of consoles.

"Getting kind of crowded in here, bro." The Shell Invaders fly past them, landing in front of Mikey. He cringes as he sees the two from Helix approaching him.

"Those Helixes weren't so tough inside the game!" He runs away, the lasers destroying consoles along the way. "If I don't get an insight soon, it's gonna be game over for me!" An explosion knocks him into a mirror. "Ow!" He stands up, seeing himself. "Nice spot you got yourself in, pal. Gonna be held back while your bros and sis move on to bigger and better things." He turns, seeing the enemies coming closer.

"Hey, wait a minute. The thing that's really holding me back hasn't been the video games, it's been me!" He picks up the sledgehammer. "Hope that I'm right." He smashes the mirror, revealing the chuck string. He cringes as he turns around, the enemies disappearing. The environment changes back to normal and Mikey takes the string, the others running up to him.

"Insight, it's a Chunin thing."

The others enter the room. "I knew you could do it, Mikey!" Raph places an arm around their shoulders. "Graduation, party of five?"

"I guess," Mikey takes his arm off, "No, this isn't right."

"But Mikey, you passed the tests," Cody tells him.

"Yeah, but I don't feel different. If I'm back on the true path, shouldn't I be a new me? Just cuz I passed a couple tests doesn't mean I'm not lazy anymore. It doesn't mean I learned how to focus on the true path, or that I deserve to be Chunin," he places the string back. "I'm still just a shell of goofball."

"Well done, Michelangelo," Splinter places a hand on his shoulder.

He turns in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your three tasks were essential to your graduation to Chunin. But equally important is the unspoken test of humility."

"Uh, say what?" Mikey questions.

"Michelangelo, you have now proven yourself truly worthy," Splinter explains.

"You're joking!"

"I never joke. Well, rarely."

His brothers congratulate him, Amy hugging him with a smile. Leo gives a little jealous look.

"Ames, do you have to hug him?" he mutters.

"Don't worry, Leo, I still love you," she hugs him, kissing his cheek. He grins, hugging her back.

* * *

The simulation is now that of the Ninja Tribunal temple later on. All of the turtles are in robes in their respective colors, Amy wearing a female version of it in pink. Mikey steps up to Splinter, bowing to him as the rat holds a ribbon over him. "Michelangelo, you have set both feet firmly back on the true path."

"Thank you, master," Mikey replies.

"Join your brothers and sister in the ninja rank of Chunin, with all of its privileges and responsibilities."

"Alright, Mikey!" Donnie cheers.

"Wanna celebrate?" Raph offers. "Maybe down at the mall?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I figure I can get in an extra hour practice tonight." He jumps away.

"Did I hear right?" Raph asks in disbelief.

"You know, I think I could use a little workout myself," Leo says as he leaves. "I'll take you out to dinner later, Ames!"

"Not without me. No way you're learning a new move I don't know about." Donnie jumps off.

"Guess that makes four," Raph shrugs.

"Five," Amy grins and they race off. Splinter looks on as they go off to practice, a satisfied look on his face.


	132. Timing is Everything

**Angel: Updating this now because I have class at 11. Yesterday I finished my first college paper...hopefully I did good, I worked on this for almost a week. Attention all fans, I am on episode 21! Only 5 more until Back to the Sewers! Yaaay! And thanks for the offer Starfire. I'm still debating on whether or not to do Turtles Forever. I found the movie, but you all know me, I can't remember everything XD It's still debatable, that's all I can say about Turtles Forever. I'm already doing the Titanic movie. *shrugs* Don't think I should work on another one right now. Speaking of movies...I might be continuing IMT the Movie after this story is over, since 2012 is on hiatus right now. It's been so long since I've even touched anything relating to the fic XD**

 **And yes, Monday's episode is Enter the Jammerhead.**

* * *

In 2005, an unknown person dressed in a trench coat and fedora arrived at the post office. "Nice hat," one of them retorted.

"I'd like to send a letter, please," the mysterious person put down an envelope. "But there are very specific instructions about where and especially when."

The envelope read 'Extremely Urgent! Open immediately! Michelangelo Splinterson 131 97th Street. To be delivered exactly the morning of July 10th, 2105.'

"Of course, sir," the worker took the envelope. "You know what they say, 'not rain nor sleet nor dark of night.' We'll take care of your delivery." He read it and looked in surprise. "To be delivered in...2105?! Come on, is this some joke?" He gasped in shock to see the figure gone. "Well, suppose it's our responsibility now. Hey guys, check this out!"

The package sat in the post office for 100 years. A Triceraton blew dust off the envelope. "Hey everyone, it's finally D-day! Who wants to make a delivery?" They all cheer.

* * *

At the penthouse, Serling answers the door. "Special delivery. Ha, very special." He sees the entire post office.

"It would appear so. Slow day at the office?" Serling asks.

"This envelope has been sitting in the back for over a hundred years. Generations of both masters have watched over it, to make sure it was delivered on this exact day. It becomes sort of a legend, and well, we'd love to know what's inside and maybe even meet Mr. Splinterson," the Triceraton explains, the others nodding. The doors close and they leave in disappointment.

"I could use some backup here!" Donnie calls out.

"You got it, bro!" Raph laughs.

Serling clears his throat as the turtles are playing a video game together. Amy was just watching them. "Miscreants, you have a parcel that's labeled urgent."

"Puhlease," Mikey continues playing. "That's what they put on all junk mail."

"Why do I bother powering up in the morning?" Serling deadpans, walking up to Amy. He hands the envelope to her. "Here you go, dear."

"Thank you, Serling." She reads it. "Huh. I wonder what's so important...but since it's addressed to Mikey," she shrugs, placing it on a table.

* * *

Later, Donnie, Amelia, Cody, and Marie are working on the time window in Cody's lab. "Don, can you hand me that coupler?"

"Sure," Donnie does so. "So, what do you think, genius?"

"We're getting the time window close to its original specs, but I don't know."

"Can I help?" Mikey asks, "Come on, I wanna do some cool science stuff! Give me a fire-making thingy. Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Mikey jumps up and down excitedly, Donnie holding him back.

"He's gonna keep this up until we let him help, is he?" Cody questions.

"Yes. He has powers of annoyingness you can't even imagine," Donnie deadpans.

* * *

On Sh'Okanabo's ship, he is speaking with Darius Dun. "I hope you don't mind a friendly call, partner, but as you can imagine, I'm anxious to see how our project is coming."

"Patience. Construction of the time window continues. When it is ready for testing, I will summon you," Sh'Okanabo tells him.

"Good. I would hate to think you'd forgotten who provided you with the plans to my dear nephew's machine in the first place. Soon then." Darius hangs up.

"Insufferable human. Viral?"

"The time window is ready, my lord," Viral reports.

"Then activate." She does so, but something goes wrong and the power surges. "Power dampeners are not responding. Core complex is offline. Error, error!" It washes everything out with white energy.

* * *

"Okay, this is serious, Mikey," Cody warns.

"Serious? Him?" Marie giggles to herself.

"My sending you back to your time, hinges on you tightening this bolt," Cody declares.

"No way. Really?" Mikey asks in shock.

"As far as you know. Hurry up, grown-ups have work to do," Donnie leads Cody and his great grandchildren away. Mikey stares at the bolt, sweating.

"Can't choke. Entire future depends on me." He carefully places the wrench to the bolt. As soon as he tightens it, a red warning light begins to flash as an alarm sounds. He screams, jumping into Donnie's arms. "I unraveled space and time!" Donnie drops him.

"It's a miracle you remembered to breathe."

"Don, check this out," Cody calls out. "I'm picking up a massive spike of accelerated tachyon activity."

"How is that even possible? A tachyon discharge like that could only result..."

"From a rip in time and space. Exactly like the kind my machine makes," Cody realizes.

"But we didn't activate the machine yet," Donnie replies.

"Then...it wasn't my screw?" Mikey asks.

"We better call the guys. This is big," they run off to warn them.

* * *

On the streets of New Manhattan, Cody, the turtles, Amy, Splinter, and the grandchildren race on Shell Speeders and the Big Wheel. "You can see the greatest concentration is downtown."

"Chelsea Chasm to be exact. And it's getting stronger," Donnie explains.

"If the temporal energy is continued to be built like this, we might be looking at a complete space-time rupture," Cody reports solemnly.

Suddenly, a time rift to the past opens up! "What the-" Another opens up. "Leo, look out!"

Leo puts on the brakes, but the vehicles collide with one another and go flying out of control! Leo, Amy, Judith, Ian, Jamie, and Cody go flying into a rift. Donnie, Amelia, Marie, and Splinter are launched into another.

"Oh no! No!" Mikey shouts.

"Guys!" Jenny cries.

"What the shell was that thing? Where did they go?" Raph asks in surprise.

"I don't know! What do I look like?" Mikey retorts as another rift opens behind them, dinosaurs pouring out of it! They turn around at a T-Rex.

"Uh, lunch?" Raph questions as the dinosaur roars at them. A woman screams and the citizens run away, the dinosaur chomping the Wheel. Mikey, Jenny, Eric, Jo, Dominic, and Raph speed away. They land safely. "Dinosaurs? Real dinosaurs in New York City?! This is just crazy!" The two pull out their weapons.

"Guys, take cover," Mikey tells the grandchildren.

"But-"

"Now!" Raph emphasizes and they hide in the alley. Three people and a baby duck from a Pteranodon, who have the same color scheme as the Simpsons, except Lisa. Raph and Mikey are stopped by the T-Rex, backflipping away. The Pteranodon flies back to the family and Mikey runs in front of him, spinning his nunchucks. He jumps up and kicks the dinosaur away, which crashes into the T-Rex.

"Amazing what they've done with New Time Square, huh? Lots of new attractions," Mikey says to the family and the police arrive.

"Attention all Peacekeeper units, respond to a disturbance in New Time Square," Biggles screams as he drops his walkie talkie, almost crashing into a Triceratops. "What's all this then? In the name of the law, halt!" The dinosaur roars and he runs as the Triceratops pushes the car. A Triceraton turns the corner, gasping in surprise. The dinosaur looks at him, snorting. He smiles, giving two thumbs up. The rift that brought them there reappears.

"Alright, time to send these guys back to the Stone Age!" Raph presses his weapons together. "Hold your ears." He throws them and they explode, sending the three dinosaurs back to their time.

"Okay, so what does it say in the ninjutsu manual about how to shut gigantic rips in time?!" Mikey asks as Raph grabs his sai, the four grandchildren joining them.

"You got me. This science run amok stuff is Donnie territory. And who knows where Donnie is or when."

* * *

In New York City in the past, Donnie, Amelia, Splinter, and Marie materialize in the middle of the street. "Donatello, what happened? Where are your brothers, sister, Cody, and the other grandchildren?"

"Incredible! We fell through a rip in time! I think Cody, Lia, Leo, and their grandchildren did too!" Donnie exclaims in excitement. Amelia and Marie facepalm.

"So we're stuck here and you're excited. Peachy," Amelia deadpans. There's suddenly a honk sounding and they dodge the vehicle.

"Master Splinter, girls, are you alright?" Donnie questions in concern.

"Yes, Donatello, and I believe I know exactly where we are in time. Look!" Splinter points to a little boy carrying a jar...with four baby turtles. A blind man walks onto the street, where the truck is coming straight at him! A boy pushes the one holding the jar to save the blind man and the jar drops, breaking. The blind man is saved and a container catapults out of the truck. The baby turtles fall into the sewers along with the canister of ooze. It breaks when the four land, covering them in the ooze.

"Was that...did we just...were those...us? Did I just see my own creation?" Donnie lets out a sound of shock.

"Deep breaths, my son. Deep breaths," Splinter soothes him as he leads him into the alley, Amelia and Marie just as shocked.

"Did we...just cause his creation?" Marie asks as they follow him.

"Yup," Amelia whispers.

"...We just set their time in motion..." Marie murmurs.

"Yup."

"And in the future, we're born!" Marie realizes.

"Marie, calm down..."

"It is very dangerous for us to be here. Any misstep and we could destroy the delicate path to the future," Splinter warns.

"There might be a way to use Cody's time window to bring us back. But we have to get a message to 2105. I think I have an idea. A one-in-a-million shot, but the only one we have," Donnie tells them.

* * *

It's New York again, but this time in the year 1993. Leo grabs Cody while Amy grabs the grandchildren, protecting all four of them from landing onto the street. The rift disappears as Amy stands up.

"Let me guess, that whole space-time rupture you were worried about?" Leo suggests.

"You got it," Cody confirms. "If I wasn't scared out of my mind, this would be the coolest day ever. This is your time! We've been reading about your adventures here our entire lives! We could see you, Casey, and April in action!"

There's a crash ahead of them and they run to the source, water beneath them. "Looks like that water tower collapsed," Leo points.

"Water tower...? Wait, no way!" Amy sees a Foot Clan member. "I know where we are...this is the night the guys and I first battled-!"

Foot Clan soldiers jump down in front of them. "Time for a history lesson." They take a stance, but they're surrounded.

"Put your hands on my shell. Always stay to my left," Leo orders the five and they do so. He spins one of his swords, spraying water around them. They run over to them, but Leo defeats them all.

"Ha! Wow! That was..." A growl interrupts him.

"What was that?" Judith asks.

"That didn't sound human," Ian murmurs. They hear something from the water tower.

"No, it can't be!" Leo realizes.

"What? What's wrong?" Jamie questions and Shredder's gauntlet emerges from the wreckage. The Foot Clan bow to him.

"Oh my Gosh...is that...him?" Cody realizes and he laughs evilly.

* * *

Another rift opens in front of Mikey, Raph, and their grandchildren. "Prehistoric time windows, 100 year old time windows, can it get any weirder?"

Raph turns to another one opening, seeing Mikey! "Uh, yeah. It can! Check it out!" Raph and Mikey are fighting Foot Clan and Mikey turns to see the rift.

"Told you we forgot something!" He retorts to Raph, who approaches the rift.

"Hey guys, it's us, uh, you from the future! We don't got time to explain, but get back to Cody's apartment! There's a package there that'll help." He backflips away, kicking three soldiers.

"And don't forget to tell yourselves...your past selves, I mean, us. We...just give us this exact same message when you see us! Yourselves! Oh, my head hurts." The rift disappears, their grandchildren opening their mouths in shock.

"Did your brain just...snap?"

"A little, yeah," Mikey rubs his head. "You notice your head looks even fatter in the future?" Raph crosses his arms, unamused, then his face turns into surprise as an arrow is fired at his vehicle. They turn around and see Vikings approaching. They speed away with their grandchildren to the penthouse.

* * *

Back with Donnie, Amelia, Marie, and Splinter in their time, the turtle is drawing a blueprint. "It shouldn't take much work to turn Cody's time window into a temporal beacon that can zero in on our gauntlets and maybe, maybe lead us home through a rift."

Splinter pulls out an envelope. "And you expect Michelangelo and Raphael to do this?" He asks.

"They're the only ones who didn't fall through a rip in time along with their grandchildren. I hope," Donnie answers and Splinter jumps up to him.

"Be sure to use very small words, my son," Splinter warns, Donnie cringing.

* * *

"Oh, where is it? It's gotta be here somewhere!" Raph says as they rip the place apart to look for the letter. "Typical turtle luck, the one time we need to find a good old-fashioned envelope and Serling decides to do a spring recycling!"

Serling finds the letter, clearing his throat. Raph snatches it, arrows on his shell. He opens it with his sai, pulling out the same blueprint that Donnie drew. "Holy-it's from Don! Him, his grandkids, and Master Splinter sent it a hundred years ago! Dear Mikey and Raph, the good news is you and your grandchildren didn't get lost in time like the rest of us. The bad news is you're the only ones who can bring us home. YOW!" He turns around, seeing Serling with an arrow in his hand.

"Sorry, when I'm nervous, I pick."

The grandchildren stifle a laugh.

* * *

Back with Amy, Leo, their great grandchildren, and Cody in 1993, Shredder steps up to them. "Amelia, Leonardo, you should have run while you had the chance."

"Right, guess you're still upset about the whole 'dropping a water tower on your head' thing, huh?" Leo suggests as he backs away, protecting Cody and the others in the meantime. Shredder growls, showing his gauntlet.

"W-We read all the stories in Casey's journal, but we never imagined..." Cody shrieks as they run off, leaving Amy and Leo to deal with Shredder. They duck from the gauntlet and they manage to strike him.

"I really did not miss this!" Leo exclaims as they jump.

"Same here!" Amy calls out as she lands next to him. They backflip away.

"Something is different about you, Amelia and Leonardo. Interesting, but I will destroy you all the same!" He declares.

* * *

In 2105, they're working on the time machine. "Reconnect the translational claibrator? Interface the gauntlet with the assembly, why are these words so big?!" Mikey exclaims, Jenny and Eric laughing.

"By the way, if you return Master Cody and the other grandchildren safely to me, I promise to take back exactly...13 percent of the billions of things I've ever said about you cretans," Serling tells them.

"There! Punch it, Mikey!" Raph calls out.

"Here we go!" Mikey pulls the lever and the time window activates, but fails to function. Raph growls, clenching his fists in frustration before kicking the machine. This causes it to start working!

* * *

Donnie comes back in his trench coat and fedora, having just sent the envelope. "When will we know if it worked, my son?" Splinter wonders.

"If the post office is as reliable as they claim, we should know right about..." A rift opens up behind them, showing Cody's lab. Amelia and Marie smile before they follow Donnie and Splinter.

* * *

Leo and Amy continue their skirmish with Shredder, a time rift opening behind Cody and the grandchildren. "Go guys, go!" Leo tells the four and Amy pushes Leo away from Shredder's gauntlet. The two follow after the four and Shredder jumps towards Amy.

"Get away from her!" Leo shouts as he kicks him back, hugging Amy protectively as they run into the rift, disappearing.

"What magic is this?" Shredder asks.

Leo, Cody, Amy, and the three grandchildren appear first, jumping into Cody's lab. Leo and Amy land on the floor.

"Master Cody!" Raph, Mikey, Serling, and the four grandchildren run up to them. There's a glow behind them and they turn to see the rest coming.

"Son of a gun, it actually worked! I love the post office," Donnie comments.

"Michelangelo super genius and his trusty wrench Wrenchy were on the case! What's there to worry about?" Mikey applauds himself. Amy rolls her eyes as Leo helps her up to her feet.

"Uh, according to these readings, everything!" Cody corrects. "You guys may have saved us, but time and space are falling apart. Even faster than when we left! If we're gonna stop this, we have to find the source in Chelsea Chasm, now!"

* * *

They use the Hover Shell, avoiding the rifts along the way. They close in on Chelsea Chasm, moving carefully down. The grandchildren are with Serling back at the penthouse.

"Anyone got a clue what we're looking for down here?" Raph asks.

"Don, hit the lights," Leo orders and the headlights come on. What comes to their attention is a satellite which is causing the rifts.

"Spooky alien spaceship in a deep, dark place pumping out time chug that's ripping up in New York!" Mikey panics. "Couldn't possibly be the place."

Splinter sighs, placing a hand behind his back as the others stare at him.

* * *

Sh'Okanabo gives an aggravated look as Viral tries to fix the problem. "I shall destroy it!"

"No, master. Not until it's stabilized," Viral holds him back. "Or it could devastate all time and space!"

"Look at what we have here," they turn to see Raph and the others with their weapons out. "We should have guessed it. Old ugly pants. Nice place you got, deep down in filth where you belong."

"Step away from the machine, Sh'Okanabo!" Leo demands.

He roars at them. "Master, the boy!" Viral gestures to Cody.

"Can you stop this?" Sh'Okanabo asks.

"If you promise not to eat my brains, yeah, I can help," Cody answers.

Another rift opens up, the Shredder and the Foot Clan dropping in! "I told you I sensed great power at work. Take it all, for the Shredder! Acquire that device, destroy all who defy me!"

"Let the boy repair it. Then all perish," Sh'Okanabo tells Viral before turning into slime. Donnie uses his staff to catapult himself to a foot solider before kicking another one. Cody runs to the machine.

"Coming through!" He and Donnie prepare to fix it. "Why would you route the moon distance data through the inertial dampener? Are you trying to transport the whole planet through time?" Viral disappears without giving an answer. Raph throws energy using his sai at several Foot soldiers in front of him. They come back, but are grabbed by Sh'Okanabo. Another rift opens up, but this one is familiar.

Mikey backs away to the rift while attacking the Foot. He kicks one away and the two past selves appear on the rift! "Oh my gosh, we have to tell ourselves about the letter!" Mikey calls out to Raph.

"Oh shell! There we are!" Raph exclaims. He runs up to the rift. "Hey guys, it's us, uh, you from the future!"

"Don't forget to tell yourselves, us, we...just give yourselves the message!" The rift disappears in front of him. "You know, I was wrong about something. Your head is fatter in the past!" Amy gives an annoyed look as she hits him on the head with her fist. "Ow!"

"Thanks ice princess, you just saved me the trouble of doing it myself!" Raph tells her.

Cody and Donnie are almost done. "Almost got it."

Leo and Amy fight the Shredder once more. They kick him back, the others pushing the Foot back to the rift. "Impossible! You are not this powerful!" Shredder says as Sh'Okanabo throws the Foot into the rift.

"Dude, we put the kibosh on you a long time ago! You're history!" Raph replies as Amy throws him into the rift and it closes.

"Tachyon output dropping. Temporal energy cycling to normal, we got it!" Cody reports. All of the rifts return the people or dinosaurs back to their time, sucking back into the machine. "Quick guys, the time window is open to your time. Hurry, before it's too late!"

"It's home. We can go home?" Donnie murmurs.

"There's no time like the present!" Leo smiles and they run to the window.

"So long, guys." Sh'Okanabo closes in on Cody, the time window shutting off. "With your friends gone, you and your secrets will be mine!"

However, the turtles, Amy, and Splinter jump in front of Cody, who smiles. "What, we're gonna leave you paddling around with Sh'Okanabo? I don't think so!" Mikey declares, grabbing Cody by the arm and running.

"No! He's the key to the machine!" Sh'Okanabo shouts, turning into slime.

"Ugly, you don't got a machine!" Raph throws one of his sais at the machine, destroying it.

"Nooooooo!"

They escape from the exploding craft, taking off in the Hover Shell, leaving Sh'Okanabo with nothing.

* * *

"I checked with Constable Biggles. Things around town are fine, but they didn't find anything in the Chasm. Sh'Okanabo's whole ship is gone," Cody reports to the others who are sitting around the living room that night.

"Maybe we got lucky and he got zapped off to the end of time," Raph suggests.

"I just wish I knew how he got the plans from my machine," Cody murmurs as Donnie places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a mystery for another time, Cody. For now, take comfort in the fact we know the machine works and that we saved space and time for all eternity." Cody smiles at him.

"Yes, all things in time. Time heals all wounds. A stitch in time saves nine. Time to make the donuts!" Mikey says, Splinter tripping him. He falls to the ground.

"Someone had to do it. It was...time," Splinter jokes, the others laughing.

* * *

"Ugggggh!" Amy groans, slumping herself onto the bed. "Today was crazy..."

"Yeah, it was...especially with Shredder and the Foot," Leo comments as he grins at her.

"Says the mother hen!" She smirks, recalling what Leo did earlier. He stops, looking at her playfully.

"You take that back."

"No!"

"Take that back, Ames!"

"Make me."

He narrows his eyes and in an instant he jumps at her, pinning her back to the bed, putting her hands over her head. "Get off! AHHAHAHAHA STOP IT!" She shrieks as Leo tickles her side menacingly.

"Then take it back," he replies.

"Neverrrr!" She says in between laughs.

"Alright, then...prepare to be punished," he lifts her tunic up to her belly and blows a raspberry on her belly.

"OKAY, OKAY, I TAKE IT BACK!" She squeals between laughs. He stops, her face bright red. She's never seen Leo like this before. He was always level headed and mature, but now he was acting like Mikey himself. "You're mean..." She pants.

"I know," he smirks. She chuckles lightly and he looks down at her, staring.

"What?" She asks, slightly out of breath. He pulls her closer, pressing his lips firmly onto hers. She whimpers and within seconds she returns the kiss. She smiles as she breaks away, seeing a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispers and she blushes, turning her head away from his look. He chuckles, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "And now you're blushing beautifully."

"Leooo...stop it," she whines.

"Neverrr," he smirks as he repeats her word.

"Meanie," she pouts and he pecks her lips.

"But I'm your mean guy," he grins.

"No comment," she retorts, closing her eyes.

"You know I am," he smirks.

"You are, among other things. You act like a dad more like a boyfriend," she smirks and his mouth opens in disbelief.

"Wha-no I don't!"

"Leo, I was just kidding," she giggles.

"Oh ho ho ho, now who's the mean one?" He retorts and she laughs. He bends down and nuzzles his nose to hers. She nuzzles back, humming. "I love you."

"I love you too..." She closes her eyes, falling asleep. Leo shakes his head in amusement, kissing her forehead as he lays her down properly on the bed. He crawls in next to her, lifting their blanket over their bodies. He hugs her protectively, resting his chin on her head as he falls asleep.


	133. Enter the Jammerhead

**Angel: I thought it was obvious why Leo's eyes twinkled! *sighs* They twinkled because he was staring at Amy. And...I have a little surprised cooking up for one of my stories. *grins proudly* But I'm not saying which one...I'm evil!**

At Rikers, a car is approaching the building. "Good evening, inmates, it's time for your Rikers evening announcements. Congratulations go out to Jammerhead, this week's model prisoner, again. Over 243 hours without moving. A new prison record. Way to go, Jammerhead. And not only that, he's the first inmate to be arrested by a hostage!"

People laugh and Jammerhead's eye twitches. He has been immobilized there ever since his last run-in with the turtles and Amy. The numbers 91082 are on his prison uniform. Suddenly, a group of Street Phantoms phase into his cell.

"Jammerhead, finally! Hey boss," one of them waves a hand in front of his face. "Oh man, those turtles and Pinkie really did a number on ya. Your mind is still drecked," he pushes him a little, making his body fall to the ground. "Oops."

"Just hang on boss, we did just like you taught us in case of an emergency," the other Phantom pulls out a reboot chip, putting it in the leader's ear.

"Rebooting." Jammerhead flails around. "Rebooting." He falls, one of the Phantoms catching him.

"I told you that extended warranty was garbage!"

They don't notice one of the guards coming over. "Just give him a second."

The Triceraton guard walks right past them before noticing. "Hey!" He turns on his communicator. "Prison break, sector five, Street Phantoms!"

"The gig's up, we're coming out!" The door opens and the two flee using the wall, the guard crashing into it. They land safely with Jammerhead onto their ship.

"Welcome home, Jay." They fly away.

* * *

"You have disgraced my name, destroyed my clan, taken everything from me except for my spirit. And my kung fu. Both of which I will use to restore-"

Mikey pops up in front of the holovision screen. "Look, look! Master Fighter's about to do his angry Mongoose Cobra shoulder spin!" Mikey exclaims, as they're watching an old kung fu flick. Cody and the grandchildren give confused looks. Leo, Raph, and Amy are sitting behind them on the couch, Amy placed on Leo's lap. "Wham, wham! How does he bend that way? It's not even human! Isn't it beautiful?" Mikey sniffs, wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Sweet! Master Fighter 13," Donnie comes in, "Revenge of the Mongoose Fighter! Where did you find this?"

"When we told Mikey we'd never seen a kung fu movie before, he nearly popped a vessel," Cody explains. "But I just don't get it. You guys mix it up for real all the time. That's just a movie. I mean, it's just an actor, right? A fake-"

Donnie covers his mouth as the others surround him. Leo shushes him. "Don't say fake around Mikey," Raph warns.

"He takes his kung fu flicks pretty seriously," Leo adds.

"He takes _everything_ seriously," Amy corrects him.

"Look at the grace, the moves, the way the veins pop out of his neck. It's perfection!" Veins appear on Mikey's neck before he cracks it a little. "Ow..."

"It's the perfect way to cut the circulation to your brain, Michelangelo," Splinter replies as he enters. "Should you not be warming up in the dojo?"

"You bet! If I practice hard enough, I can be as good as Master Fighter, right?" Mikey comments.

"Of course not, that is film trickery and wires. Fake," Splinter retorts.

"F-Fake?" Mikey panics.

"OH no," Amy mutters.

"It's okay, Mikey. Come on," Leo and Donnie place hands on his shoulders.

"Fake?!" Mikey exclaims.

"Let's go practice the shock away," Leo and Donnie lead him away, Serling coming in.

"Amelia, Master Cody, Master Splinter, reptilian hoodlums, Miss Starlee Hambrath to see you," he gestures to Starlee approaching behind him.

"Hey Starlee, what's-"

"Work! Lots of work, need to verify some plans with you. Today I will supervise the testing on the beta Nana drones and the testing bots are scheduled for maintenance, I can sleep in the lab, I don't mind. It'll only take four days," She rapidly explains, Cody's mouth opening in shock.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Starlee, girl, wait," Amy comes up in front. "That can be done another day. It doesn't have to be right now. I sense that it's something else that you need or else you wouldn't have come down here."

She sighs slowly. "Okay, it's my family. They're coming for a visit. Mom decided it was time to come to Earth and officially 'check in' on me and by check in, I mean drive me crazy until I agree to go home. It'll be a week long nag fest about how 'dangerous' and 'savage' Earth is," she tells them, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey coming back.

"Hmm, sometimes family is best enjoyed in the company of others. Perhaps Cody would care to host a fine civilized meal here tonight," Splinter suggests.

"I can help with the O'Neil Tech tour if you want. Any excuse to hang out there. Plus, I'm sort of an expert on crazy families," Donnie offers.

"Thank you so much, all of you," Starlee tells them.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Cody answers.

"Yeah, to make up for the family you got stuck with," Mikey says, Leo smacking him on the head. "Ow!"

Amy laughs and Leo grins, placing an arm around her shoulders. "I'll help with the cooking!" Amy raises her hand with a smile, the turtles' eyes widening at their opportunity.

"If ice princess is cooking, you know your family will be pleased," Raph smirks, the other turtles thinking of a plan as they look at Amy. "You should make your cinnamon snickerdoodles."

"Yeah! Pleeeease?" Mikey begs as he grabs her shoulders.

"You can't have dinner without cinnamon snickerdoodles," Donnie suggests as they try to convince her.

"It's just not right," Leo says.

"I'll think about it."

"Yessss," the four turtles cheer to themselves.

* * *

At Street Phantom headquarters, Jammerhead seems to be awake. "Alright, now that my reboot's complete, let's get down to business. I'm all for a little payback from those shell heads for putting me in lockup."

"Boss, wasn't Pinkie involved t-"

"Hey! I didn't say you could call her Pinkie! And she's feisty...I like that in a woman."

"I'm sorry, boss! Say the word and we'll drack 'em all!"

"No. It's gotta be me, alone. Respect means everything on the street! Those turtles may be good at hand-to-hand, but there are even greater martial arts masters out there, and all of their moves have been archived. And lucky me, I got a chip jacker right into my cerebral cortex. Hold on to your circuits!" The videos start downloading into his archive. "Yeah, baby! Download of destruction!" He laughs and starts to spark. He just sits there, immobile.

"Great, we bust him out and he fries his brains again." Suddenly, two legs surround his neck, throwing him up.

"Spinning wind tang!" He spins the gang member with his legs, throwing him to the ground. "I know kung fu! And karate! And jujitsu! Kong pow! Martian fisticuffs! Lutonium thumb wrestling! And when Pinkie sees how bad I am, she'll come running to me. Somebody give me a whoa!"

"Whoa," they all comment.

"And now, somebody give me some turtles!"

* * *

At O'Neil Tech, Starlee's family arrives. "Oh Staaaarlee! My sweet star splotch. Oh, let me have a look at my little kefir bull," she holds Starlee's cheeks. "Have you gained weight?"

"MOM!" Starlee shouts, embarrassed. Amelia and Marie try not to laugh.

"Oh, you're right. We'll talk diet later. Hugs!" Starlee steps up to her mother and hugs her.

"Ohh wait," Starlee groans as her father comes with a video camera. "Let me get that. Perfect."

"Hi Daddy," Starlee waves.

"Maybe I should've let her sleep in the lab," Cody says to Donnie.

"Hi, I'm Starlee's friend, Donatello," Donnie introduces himself, to Starlee's relief.

"Hmm, what's with the mask? Is he a criminal? Have you joined a cult?" Mrs. Hambrath asks.

"Mom!" Starlee exclaims, Cody seeing a little boy sipping something.

"Hey, pretty cool, huh? You must be Glaxxor. Uh, careful with that," Cody says.

"Are you her boyfriend? Cuz she talks about her boyfriend all the time. And if you're not the boyfriend, you look an awful lot like the guy she says is her boyfriend," He spills his drink. "Oops."

"Uh, it's okay, don't worry," Cody bends down, Amelia and Marie coming with napkins. Glaxxor gasps, hearts in his eyes. He slips from the liquid, landing on the ground. A laser suddenly activates since he triggered it, and it starts to carve the floor.

"Uh oh! Everybody get down!" Donnie pushes Starlee, Mr. and Mrs. Hambrath out of the way.

"Ho boy, that'll make the family's annual highlight reel," Mr. Hambrath comments.

"I take it you're insured, Mr. Jones? And that your friend has had his shots?" Mrs. Hambrath asks, Donnie cringing.

"Welcome to my life," Starlee tells Cody.

"Um, right. Cody, why don't you start the tour while I clean this mess up?" Donnie suggests, Jammerhead watching them from his screen.

"Since they hang with that Jones brat, I knew those green freaks would show their shells here eventually. Let the pain begin!"

"Thanks, Don. What would you like to see first? Our nano lab is state-of-the-art. Did I mention how valuable Starlee is to the-"

"Does this place have a gift shop?" Mrs. Hambrah interrupts.

"No, I need to be with them!" Glaxxor protests as he's dragged away from Amelia and Marie.

"Glaxxor!" Starlee exclaims.

"What? It's meant to be!" The doors close, Amelia and Marie awkwardly leaving the room. Donnie gives a weird look at Glaxxor, turning slightly overprotective over his grandkids.

"Okaaaay, I'll activate a couple of jani bots and we'll be done in a snap...and if he even thinks about touching them, I won't hesitate." Two bots proceed to fix the mess.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Donnie moves away as Jammerhead jumps into the room. "Only I'm not sure what to snap first!"

"Jammerhead?" Donnie asks in surprise. "You're supposed to be in jail!" He pulls out his weapon.

"And you're supposed to be kissing my feet!" Jammerhead jumps, kicking Donnie back.

"Whoa, what just happened?" He groans, since Jammerhead wasn't usually like this. The jani bot repairs the floor in front of him.

"Just a little move I like to call leaping lizard crouching monkey." He presses a button on the side of his head, bringing up the videos he has. "I got a million. For example, the crack turtle!" He jumps up and frontflips, but Donnie slides back.

"Wait a minute, this isn't right! Only a true martial arts master can execute moves like that! I've seen you fight, you're just a hardwired thug!" Donnie realizes.

"A thug with an upgrade! Looking for payback from the green freaks who besmirched his honor!" He rushes forward, Donnie dodging his attempts. He spins and kicks Donnie into the hallway.

"Fine, you wanna play kung fu?" Donnie spins his staff, "You're going to ninja school!" He rushes forward, swinging his staff, but Jammerhead jumps on top of it, landing behind Donnie. The turtle turns around, but Jammerhead grabs the staff.

"School is for losers! I'm a cheat sheet sort of guy," he downloads Donnie's moves, who tries to take the staff back. Jammerhead spins it like Donnie did, smacking him to the wall and then the ground. "Catch ya later! And I mean that, cuz I'm just getting started!"

Donnie is now unconscious and Jammerhead places a tracking device on him.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Donnie is back. "By the time I woke up, he was gone." He doesn't know that he still has the tracking device is on him.

"Are you sure that was Jammerhead?" Leo asks.

"It doesn't seem like him..." Amy murmurs, placing a hand on her cheek as she thinks.

"No doubt. But upgraded. He's got moves I've never even seen before, ever!" Donnie answers.

"No offense, but if he's so good, why aren't you in traction?" Mikey questions.

"Ixnay on the iding tuck fay!" Raph tells him as they can hear Mrs. Hambrath, who comes up in the hallway followed by her husband and Starlee.

"It's all you ever hear about! Earth crime this, Earth felt that. Omatran is so peaceful," she smiles at her last sentence.

"Yeah, if my family isn't there," Starlee retorts. Amy sighs, turning to the turtles.

"Hopefully my cookies are good enough for her. I can see why she asked for help," she mutters as she walks into the kitchen. The turtles smile to each other.

"Yes, it worked," Donnie pumps his fist.

"Cinnamon snickerdoodles here we come!" Mikey whispers.

"How do you know when the, uh, traditional Omatranian mildew is done?" Cody questions as Serling looks at the...'food.'

"What sort of dole black doesn't know how to make mildew?" Glaxxor crosses his arms. "You just stir until the fill thickens." Judith comes in and he gasps, drooling. He accidentally bumps into Cody, making him drop the salad. Serling picks the two up and the salad lands on him. Then the bowl lands in the mildew, splashing Serling.

"Perhaps Master Glaxxor would prefer to help from the safety of his own galaxy," Serling deadpans. Amy shakes her head as she laughs, grabbing a napkin to clean Serling. Splinter walks into the hallway, meeting the turtles.

"Clearly Jammerhead seeks revenge and believes he has found a way to achieve it. If he attacked you once, he will do so again," Splinter tells them.

"Right, as soon as we can, we should sneak out of here and try to beat Jammerhead to the punch. I wonder why he's not out to attack Ames, though..." Leo wonders.

"Oh so you _want_ him to attack her?" Raph asks.

"No! Of course not, I didn't say that! I just think-" Suddenly there's an explosion, knocking them back. They cough and Jammerhead appears.

"Hi honey! I'm home!" He exclaims, a bazooka on his shoulder. He flips, dropping the weapon. "Since I didn't even break a sweat pounding one of ya, I thought I'd try out all four! Bring it, poseurs!" He eggs. "And when I'm done, Pinkie will be all mine!"

"You don't get to touch her..." Leo growls angrily.

"Jammerhead-" Splinter steps forward, but Leo holds him back.

"He's our problem, master."

"What was that?" Mrs. Hambrath asks from down the hall. "I distinctly heard a boom."

"You make sure nothing ruins Starlee's 'civilized' evening," Leo tells Splinter.

"As you wish, my son, but hurry. For my sake if not yours," Splinter runs off. As soon as he leaves, Amy comes from the hall.

"What's going on out there?" She questions and sees Jammerhead. "Jammerhead?! Here?"

"Ames, stay back. We'll handle this," Leo orders.

"But-"

"Let's show him how we deal with party crashers!" Mikey exclaims, the four charging forward. Jammerhead snickers as he turns on the video, ducking from Mikey's nunchucks. He pressure points the back of Mikey's neck, making him fall to the ground.

"My spine hurts," Mikey groans. Jammerhead makes kung fu noises as he takes stances.

"Whoa, that's an okinawan mantis style nerve strike. Only a handful of Shaolin masters can pull off that move," Leo comments.

"Thanks for noticing," Jammerhead says.

"Let's crash his computer, permanently," Raph replies as Donnie jumps forward. He swings his staff, but Jammerhead dodges it, kicking the weapon back. Raph kicks him, but Jammerhead blocks it with his palm. Leo jumps and kicks, but Jammerhead deflects it with his arms.

* * *

Starlee and her family hear the noises. "What's happening out there? I wanna see!" Mrs. Hambrath demands.

"Uh, Mrs. Hambra, you're probably feeling cooped up in here. Let's go out and see the hangar. The view is really quite amazing," Cody suggests.

"Yeah!" Jo exclaims, Glaxxor's eyes shining with hearts.

"The girls here are so amazing..." Jo rolls her eyes.

"Keep away, Romeo," she pushes him away.

"My apologies, madam. It is simply the television. The boys like to watch with the volume turned up," Splinter explains.

"Hmph. No doubt one of those hyper violent, mind-numbing Earth shows!"

* * *

Raph slashes with his sai, but Jammerhead dodges it. Raph spins his weapons and struck them forward, but Jammerhead grabs them, stabbing one to the wall. He uses the other one to deflect Leo's sword. He knocks Raph to the ground while throwing Leo's sword away. He kicks Leo to the wall and Donnie places his staff around him. Jammerhead bends down and grabs him by the waist, throwing him to the ground.

"Sorry to be the one to break it to ya, your ninjutsu is bobo!" He laughs and suddenly gives a confused look, seeing a rope at his foot. He looks up to see Amy, who's glaring.

"Leave them be, Jammerhead!" She demands. "It's ninja time!"

"Ames, no, get away from him!" Leo shouts. Jammerhead uses his leg to gently push her off into the turtles.

* * *

"This is all very interesting Mr. Splinter, but if Father doesn't get his mildew, he gets cranky," Mrs. Hambrath says.

"Certainly yes, but did I mention that Starlee was instrumental in the development of the Hover Shell?" Splinter suggests.

"Which is our cue to go for a ride. You haven't seen New York until you've seen it from a giant flying turtle," Starlee places her hands on her mom's shoulders.

"Yeah, and while we go sightseeing, the guys could use your help, Master Splinter. With a little technical problem," Cody says.

"Okay, something's not rasca here, I know it. You are hiding something from me," Mrs. Hambrath starts to get suspicious. Starlee cringes. "You burned the mildew, didn't you?" Starlee nods rapidly.

"Mhm. Yep. That's it exactly. Can't put on past you, Mom. It's takeout for everyone. Don't worry though, we still have Amy's cookies!"

Raph suddenly crashes into the room. He lands in front of Starlee and her mother. They stare at him, Starlee nervously. "Uh, nice shoes?"

The others are trying to fend off Jammerhead as they enter the room. He dodges all of their attempts with a sword, yawning.

"Oh my goodness. These must be the Earth gangs I've heard of. Starlee, what sort of people are you consorting with? We're leaving right now and taking you home where you belong!" Mrs. Hambrath starts to drag Starlee away. The four are cornered by Jammerhead, who shrugs.

"Nowhere else to run." He downloads another move. He jumps up and kicks all three turtles down, leaving Amy by herself as they crash into the window. Raph, Amy, Cody, Splinter, and the grandchildren gasp in horror.

"You're finished!"

"No!" Raph and Amy shout, Raph rushing to a Speeder and taking off, Jammerhead dodging out of the way. Mikey throws his nunchuck and it latches onto the Speeder. Amy runs and swan dives out of the broken window.

"Grab shell and hang tight!" She warns as she manages to grab Leo and Donnie.

"Hey, no falling down on the job!" Raph jokes as they fly back up.

"And that's how you get back street cred," Jammerhead congratulates himself. The grandchildren growl, clenching their fists as they leave to help distract Starlee's family.

"Jammerhead," he turns to see Splinter. "You want to fight, fight a true master."

"Bonus round, baby," he punches his fists together and they stand in front of each other.

* * *

Serling, Cody, and the grandchildren catch up with Starlee and her family. "Starlee! Mrs. Hambra! Wait!"

"It's like I always say, Earth is a wretched hive of scum and villainy. We're leaving this instance."

Glaxxor sighs dreamily as he sees Jenny, knocking down some vases. Serling manages to catch the one that was closest, but all of them break anyway. "No, please stay. I insist."

"Mom, these are good people. If I was in trouble, they'd help me!" Starlee takes her arm back. She starts walking down the stairs. "If you wanna run away, go ahead. I'm staying to help. Cody, I have an idea," she starts running off.

"You? What can you do to help? Starlee!" Her mother shouts, growling at her husband as he continues to record.

"Ooo, someone's in trouble," Glaxxor sings.

* * *

Jammerhead laughs and Splinter narrows his eyes. They circle each other, Jammerhead snickering. He punches Splinter, but he dodges it, grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Jammerhead rolls and gets back up on his feet, grabbing the rat. Splinter manages to get out of his grip, grabbing the thug's arm and throwing him once more. He plants his feet to the ground, turning to face Splinter. They struggle against each other.

Meanwhile, the turtles and Amy reappear, landing on the ground.

"Master Splinter!" Leo exclaims. Jammerhead punches repeatedly, Splinter sliding to the others.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie says in worry.

* * *

In Cody's lab, Glaxxor comes in, running up to Cody and Starlee, who's in the security system. "I'm going to run your security system to scan Jammerhead on all wavelengths. This guy is all about wet wiring circuitry into himself, right? So obviously he's got some sort of enhancement or he wouldn't stance a chance against the guys."

Glaxxor knocks down a container, gaining their attention. He readjusts it and her parents come in. "Starlee, snugglepuss."

"We need to isolate that hardware and figure out how to disable it. Scanning Jammerhead now."

"Make it quick," Cody tells her.

Splinter is knocked to the ground, Jammerhead laughing. "What do we have for pest control?" Donnie and Mikey hold him back.

"A foot full of this!" Raph kicks him and he lands into one of their vehicles.

"Okay, ya caught me snoozing, I'll give you that, but now I'll give you something special I've been saving." He rubs his mouth, getting up and downloading something else. An energy ball appears in his hands! "Ultimate dragon spear chi cannon!"

"Starlee, hurry it up," Cody says nervously.

"There! A kinetic scan translator. It reads physical movements stored on disks, translates them into signals, and transmits them into the cerebral cortex so the body can copy them. I've isolated the source signal. I can jam it, but with what?"

Glaxxor rolls on the container, falling down to the ground. Starlee thinks as she looks at him. "Dad! Your camera!"

"Okay, if we weren't about to get fried, that would be so cool!" Mikey comments, Amy groaning as she facepalms.

"Why? Just why?" She mutters.

"I had to do it," he grins widely.

"Isn't it sweet? The family that stinks together sinks together." Before he can deal the finishing move, Glaxxor appears on his screen, who trips. Jammerhead does the same thing as him. "What the?"

"We're live! Do it again!" Starlee records her brother, who trips again. Jammerhead trips once more, the others giving confused looks. He shakes his head.

"No, drack! Access disk, access my moves! Get this kid out of my head!" He walks back into the wheel, falling to the ground. He slams his head into something, becoming a complete buffoon. Glaxxor picks up the container, just like Jammerhead is doing, and slams it over his head. Gel covers Jammerhead.

"How...?"

"Questions later," Raph inches forward and they follow him.

"No!"

"Right now, I'm the master," Raph growls as Leo punches his fists. Raph knocks out Jammerhead.

* * *

"Madam, if I may," Splinter says as they meet with Starlee and her family. "You have raised a remarkable daughter."

"She does know how to handle herself in a crisis, doesn't she? And the brains in that head. My side, of course." Her husband cringes.

"There are only two things we can give our children. One is roots. And the other is wings."

"Hm?" Mrs. Hambrath rubs her chin.

"It means you may not like Earth, but I do. You need to let me be here, Mom," Starlee explains.

"Listen to the rodent, dear," Mr. Hambrath suggests.

She laughs, hugging the two of them.

"Group hug!" Glaxxor exclaims, hugging their legs and making them fall to the ground.

"Man, they almost make our family look normal," Mikey places a hand on his head.

"Hey, at least we don't eat mildew," Raph comments. An aroma fills the turtles' noses and they sigh happily.

"But we do eat cinnamon snickerdoodles..." Donnie murmurs as they float to the kitchen. They turn to Amy, who rubs her neck sheepishly.

"They...really like Grandmamma's cooking," she giggles. "But those cookies are a real show-stopper."

* * *

Jammerhead is welcomed back by the inmates. "Yeah that's right, I'm back! Who's gonna do what about it? Huh?" He spills his food on two giant cons. "Huh?" He laughs sheepishly, "Fellas, really, when did revenge ever solve anything? Fellas?" They start beating him up.


	134. Milk Run

In O'Neil Tech, the turtles and Amy are racing down a corridor with the intruder alarm going off. Mikey lags behind them. "Hurry up Mikey, the intruder alarm!" Leo calls out.

"Ah, dude, we're gonna be late to the Bungie ballgame. It's the semi-finals!" Mikey answers.

"Mikey, focus on the alarm!" Amy tells him.

"They're in the main lab," Donnie reports as he looks at his map. They reach the vault and find out who the burglar is...none other than Torbin Zixx!

"Torbin Zixx," Leo grits his teeth.

"Zixx, the enigma!" Donnie points.

"Zixx of the Black Blade," Mikey says.

"I got a new one, Zixx of the knuckle sandwich," Raph retorts, punching his fists. "Big mistake busting in here, Zixx." Raph attacks him, only to discover that Zixx is a hologram. They gasp in surprise.

"Hologram," Leo realizes.

"Oh, do you think so?" Raph retorts.

"He's still here, trust me," Amy inputs.

"Nothing gets past you, sunshine. That never gets old."

They turn to see the real Zixx standing behind them. "Sorry to drop in uninvited like this. I'll show myself out." He runs for the elevator, but not before throwing a stick in front of them. Smoke appears and they cough, trying to find the way out. Zixx closes the door, but they manage to get out.

"Hey! Save a piece for me!" Raph calls out as they chase after him. He goes into the elevator and they see that he's going up.

"He's going up!" Leo shouts. Donnie pulls up a schematic of the building.

"I'm tracking him."

"Let's go!" They run off and Zixx appears in the hangar. He opens the huge window, the others appearing from the door.

"Looks like you're all out of building, Zixx," Raph growls.

"And not a moment too soon," he winks at Amy and does a backward flip out of the window. They gasp, Amy, Leo, and Donnie running to the window. They see him falling, but he presses a button, signaling his speeder and landing in it gracefully. He salutes with a chuckle, the window closing in on him, flying off.

"He's not getting away this time!" Leo clenches his fists.

"You got that right!" Leo and Donnie turn around, seeing Raph and Mikey on the Shell Speeders. Donnie and Leo laugh, running to their rides.

"Zixx didn't come by to say hello. You better believe he stole something and we need to find out what. Ames, catch up with Zixx and we'll follow you," Leo says.

"Kay!" She opens her wings, flying fast to Zixx. The others follow her on their Shell Speeders. Zixx sees that they're following him and he smirks, going faster.

"Don't lose him!" Leo orders and Amy makes her wings go faster, trailing behind Zixx. Leo growls, wanting to make Zixx pay for all the flirting...and stealing, too. He drives his speeder under a tunnel, avoiding the obstacles. Amy maneuvers around them.

"Huge maneuvering, but he's not shaking us loose!" Raph says and Amy sees their destination.

"He's heading straight for the moonport!" Leo points out. They see him land his ship and Amy lands on the ground. He jumps on Leo's speeder before landing behind Amy, smirking.

"I would love to stay and chat, sunshine, but I have somewhere to be," he runs off, Leo growling in rage. They follow him to the hangar, but he's already gone.

"He could be hiding anywhere in here," Donnie murmurs.

"Then we better split up," Leo tells them. Mikey and Amy go with him to the left while Raph and Donnie go to the right. They search for him.

"I suggest you stop running Zixx, cuz the more you run, the more bones I'm gonna break!" Raph threatens. He hears laughing and turns to see the thief. Raph growls and charges forward, but stops. "Wait a minute, another dracking hologram. Nice try, Zixx." He gets punched, however.

"Not this time, sucker!" He runs off and Raph groans as the others join him.

"Raph, what happened?" Donnie asks.

"He, uh, he jumped me. Come on, he went this way!" Raph leads the way, Amy smirking as she knew what really happened.

"Don't tell him I told you, but he thought Zixx was a hologram," she whispers to Leo, who chuckles.

"That's my smart cherry blossom," he winks, Amy blushing. They enter the cargo hold.

"Uh, at least I thought he did," Raph corrects himself. They look around for him and Leo sees him run past.

"There he is, he's heading for that cargo ship!" Leo tells them and he goes inside the ship.

"If he makes into space, we'll never find him," Donnie explains as they run for the ship.

"Then he's not making it there!" Raph declares, Donnie helping Leo jump on top.

"Use your wings, Lia!" Donnie calls out. Amy takes her brothers' hands, jumping up and flying to them. "Now to get in the ship." He hurriedly tries to pick the lock. "Uh, we have a problem here. The hatch door has a serious security encryption."

"Can you get it open?" Leo questions.

"Absolutely, but before we launch? Us ashore," Donnie reports as the countdown begins.

"Hey Don, what happens if we get launched before we get inside the ship?" Mikey panics.

"Very bad things," Donnie answers gravely. The ship is seconds away from launching and they're still outside.

"Anytime, Don, anytime!" Leo says hurriedly. "Hurry up Don or we're gonna be blasted with this blast off!"

"5, 4-"

"That's it. Get in!" Donnie gets the hatch door open. "Hurry!" They jump inside, the ship launching into space.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad," Mikey comments.

"Without the anti inertia field, we'd all be one molecule thick smear on the deck," Donnie explains.

"Hooray for science," Raph gives two thumbs up. "Now let's go find Zixx and make a smear outta him," they rush for the control room.

Zixx is talking to someone on the monitor. "I have the merchandise you ordered, Raxis. 20 cases."

"How long until you reach Bellerophon?" He asks.

"I should reach the system within the hour," Zixx reports.

"Excellent. You've earned your reward. Raxis out." He hangs up and the door opens behind Zixx.

"I wonder what kind of reward we get for turning in Zixx the dirtbag!" Raph says.

"Oh, you made it. Good. For a minute, I was afraid you might be someone else."

"What are you talking about? And what did you steal from O'Neil Tech?" Leo demands.

"A sub etheric scrambler disk," he stands up, "I thought I might need it to get my cargo past interplanetary customs."

"Subba who's a whatsis?" Mikey questions in confusion.

"What are you smuggling this time?" Raph asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Zixx replies.

"You're right on one thing. Show us," Amy narrows her eyes.

He leads them into the cargo hold of the ship. "This stuff has to get to a disaster zone on Bellerophon, fast." He presses a button on a container, revealing it to be food and medicine.

"Food?" Leo picks up the bottles. "Medicine? I don't get it."

"What's the con?" Raph demands.

"I don't _always_ use my skills for profit," he crosses his arms, I knew that you do-gooders and sunshine wouldn't just volunteer to help a guy like me, so I had to trick you into space." Their mouths open in shock.

"At which point it would be too late to say no," Donnie realizes.

"You dirty little creep!" Mikey exclaims.

"You're gonna need all those medical supplies for yourself after I get through with ya!" Raph charges forward, but Leo steps in front of him.

"Why'd you pick us for this job?!"

"Yeah, why not get some other dirtbags like yourself?" Raph wonders.

"Because you'd have to pay them," Donnie answers for him.

"This is a mercy mission. I need the best and you proved you could handle yourselves the last time we met."

"We are good," Mikey gives two thumbs up.

"Not helping," Amy growls.

"And I'm sure that together we'll be more than a match for the Triceraton gangs," Zixx finishes.

"Triceraton gangs?" Raph asks in shock.

"Don't worry, this will be a milk run. The Triceratons probably won't even find us," Zixx waves it off. Amy fumes as she steps up to him. She stares at him and he stares back before she slaps him hardly. He holds his cheek as the turtles look in shock, but only slightly. Leo smirks to himself.

"Shell no. You rob O'Neil Tech and you just expect me to help your sorry behind? Forget this, I don't wanna be a part of it!" She turns to leave, but the ship starts to shake along with an alarm going off.

"What's that?" Donnie questions.

"Triceratons," they run for the hallway. "The Triceraton Republic isn't what it used to be. They have troubles at home so now their outer territories are controlled by gangs."

"That's why you brought us along, you wanted to have some muscle in case the Triceratons caught you!" Leo deduces.

"I promised to get this shipment through and I can't do it alone. I need your help. The people of Bellerophon need your help."

They look to each other, Leo giving Amy a look that said to let it go. She gives him a look that says no and he leads her away.

"Look, I know he's a thief...and he won't stop flirting with you," Leo growls at that fact, "but that planet needs help."

"And what if this whole thing is just a cover?" She hisses. "I don't like the flirting as much as you, Leo, but he's a criminal! It stands against everything I believe in, like you right now."

"I know, but-"

"No," she growls, "You don't get to defend him. He's sly, a trickster, and most of all, he's w _anted._ Why should we help him?"

"Ames..." He sighs, "I'm sorry, but we're helping him."

"Leo, I-!"

"It's already been decided. There's nothing else we can do," he walks away, Amy growling in frustration as she throws a snowball at his shell. He stumbles in front of the others.

"Relationship problems?" Raph teases, Leo sweeping snow off his shell. He nods to Zixx as an answer.

A Triceraton pirate vessel arrives, beginning to fire on the cargo ship. "Can we outrun them?" Leo questions.

"That'll only make them angrier. I'm shutting down engines," Zixx answers.

"So what happens when they come on board and find the stuff?" Mikey asks.

"You appeal to their sense of decency," Zixx says in a 'duh' voice.

"What do you mean, _we_ appeal?" Leo demands.

"It's better for all of us if they don't know I'm on board. Long story," he walks away. "And if I were you, I'd find that brunette of yours before _they_ find _her_."

Leo cringes in worry.

The two ships connect, Leo and Mikey following him into the cargo hold. "Here, I got you some disguises. Remember, an entire planet is depending on you," Zixx throws lab coats at the two. He runs off, leaving the two perplexed.

"Triceratons are never gonna fall for this," Leo comments in disbelief.

"Yeah, because you make _everything_ so believable," they turn to see Amy, who has her arms crossed.

"Ames!" Leo exclaims in relief. He finds a nurse uniform, handing it to her. "Here, put this on."

"Wha-no! I'm not doing _anything_ to help him!" She argues, starting to walk away, but he grabs her wrist gently.

"Just please put it on," he begs. "If you won't do it for him, do it for me. I know you're not on the best terms with him and _trust me_ , if I could, I would've kicked his shell right about now. But whether you like it or not, we're stuck here until we help him. Please Ames...do this for me..."

She pauses before sighing. She turns around, taking the uniform. "This will be the first and the last time I'm helping him," she walks away to change.

There's suddenly an explosion, the Triceraton thugs approaching. Leo and Mikey turn to them, wearing lab coats and googles. Amy walks up to them, wearing a short nurse uniform that stops at the knees. She wears a hat on her head and white sneakers, her hair down. They point guns at the three.

"Can we help you guys with something?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Uh, can we help you?" Leo questions.

"Don't play dumb with me," the leader steps up and they gasp nervously. "Where is Zixx?"

"You must have the wrong ship, we're doctors on our way to treat a severe outbreak of...uh..."

"Space fever!" Mikey finishes. "The, uh, pepperoni virus. Very contagious."

Leo smiles nervously. "And this is our nurse," he gestures to Amy. "And my...wife."

Amy chokes on her breath. "Y-Yes...husband." She kisses his cheek, grinning nervously. The leader sniffs the air.

"Zixx is here. I can smell 'im. Tear the ship apart! Scan the cargo. I hope for your sake that you are not hiding anything." (A/N: If you watch this episode on Youtube, you'll notice that Leo's mask tails are orange when Zukko says that XD) "Nobody cheats Boss Zukko and keeps breathing." The three look to each other. One of his members scan the cargo.

"Got a problem here, boss. Something's jamming my scanner."

"Zixx is full of tricks," he pushes past them, Amy tripping. Leo catches her swiftly and she looks up at him shyly, covering her mouth with her fist as she blushes.

"Thanks..."

He chuckles, "You're welcome."

"Stand back." Zukko fires a laser at the box, revealing the food and medicine. The three run over to him as the member opens a package.

"There's nothing here, boss. Just a bunch of food and doctor stuff."

Zukko turns to the three. "Uhh, space fever?" They shrug.

"I know Zixx is up to something." They start to search the cargo ship. Zixx jumps down from the ceiling, smirking as he runs the other way, only to bump into a Triceraton. He points his weapon at him.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Raph and Donnie, meanwhile, are outside trying to get the Triceraton ship unattached. "Just concentrate on placing one foot at a time. One wrong step and-"

"I float back to Earth. Thanks for freaking me out, Don," Raph interrupts.

"Stand guard as I lower myself down. If we're gonna detach ourselves from this Triceraton ship, we'll have to start at the main engine." Donnie attaches the grappling hook and climbs down.

"You know what you're doing there, Don?" Raph calls out.

"We have to reroute power to the ship's umbilicus, so I thought I'd use the primary power bus and polarize the propulsion matrix."

"Sounds good. Let me know if you need something broken," Raph comments.

Donnie floats to the power core.

* * *

The Triceratons are still searching the cargo, Zukko staring at the three. "No guns, no stolen goods. Nothing that's worth anything."

"Are you done looking through our stuff now?" Amy grunts.

"Keep looking!"

"Hey boss," they look to see Zixx being dragged over. "Looky what we found." They push him to the ground, the three glancing at each other. Zixx looks up at Zukko.

"Torbin Zixx. Don't you know it's rude to hide from your guests?"

"Congratulations, Boss Zukko, you've just hijacked a mercy mission," Zixx deadpans. He stands up. "Search all you want, you won't find anything of value. You already found the nurse."

Leo growls, clenching his fists, and Amy has to hold him back.

"Oh, but I have. The question is, do I keep you for myself or do I collect on one of the dozens of bounties on your head? You have so many enemies."

"So do you," Zixx gives a smug look.

"Hmm...I I think I'll hang on to you. I wanna make sure you suffer for as long as possible," Zukko threatens.

"Whoa, if this is about that business back on serious prime, it was all just a big misunderstanding," Zixx protests.

"You cheated me out of a million credits! And you cost me a chef! But now you're gonna pay. You and your little green friends! But not the nurse, I'll keep her for...other reasons."

"Whoa, hey, now hold on there, horn-head," Mikey says as they back away, "We're not friends." They attack, but they strike first, knocking down the two Triceratons. They take off their disguises except for Amy.

"Dude, I remember a time when dinosaurs and spaceships were two of my favorite things ever," Mikey comments.

"And now?" Amy asks.

"Not so much," Mikey answers and Leo takes off the goggles, only for them to be pointed at with weapons. The two dinosaur aliens charge forward. "It's ninja time!" Mikey exclaims as they pull out their weapons. Leo and Amy turn to the two behind them, Leo knocking one down. Mikey dodges swings from staffs, jumping on one's head so that his partner would hit him. Mikey cuts the staff in pieces when he spins his nunchucks. He kicks him down, making him crash into boxes. Zixx kicks one in the nuts before tripping him. Zukko points a gun at him.

"No ya don't." Zixx cringes and dodges the laser, throwing something to spark the gun. He throws the gun in anger, Zixx running off. "Help the others, Zixx is mine." Zixx was hiding behind a box and he runs, Zukko looking for him.

* * *

"Got it," Donnie reports outside the ship. "All done here, Raph. Bring me up." Raph proceeds to pull him up. "Now it's just a matter of unhooking the umbilicus and our ship will be free." However, the door in front of them opens, 4 Triceratons coming out in space suits.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The first one punches his palm, Donnie gasping. "Wherever you're up to out here, it's about to end!"

"Okay Donnie, you unhook the umbilical thingy, I'll take care of the muscle," Raph tells his brother as the four rush forward. Raph ducks, kicking him out into space. "Come and get some, hornheads!" Raph pulls out his sai. The three pull out their weapons.

"Let's go, little man." Raph punches him back, the one in front hitting him. Raph stops himself by stabbing his sai into the ship before he could go out into space. The three step up to him and he stands up. Donnie opens up a hatch from the ship, working his magic.

* * *

The three back away as five Triceratons surround them. "Let's make this more interesting," Mikey says and jumps away from a Triceraton, landing on a box. The alien hits his head on the box. Another one jumps for Mikey, but he leaps onto a taller box. They crawl to him, jumping for it, but he jumps up, hitting the second one. Amy and Leo back away until they're back to shell. Leo clashes weapons with one before knocking him down.

Amy uses her spear to catapult herself, kicking the other one to the ground. She suddenly gets grabbed from one. "Lemme go!" She struggles.

"Ames!" Leo is hit and he lands on the ground. He grits his teeth, standing up and sheathing his swords. He takes a stance and dodges all of them, kicking one down. Zukko suddenly sees Zixx, chuckling. He punches him, only for Zixx to be another hologram. He holds his hand in pain.

"Hologram."

"That's gotta hurt." He turns to see another hologram waving. He charges forward, only to crash. One of his horns breaks off. "That's gotta hurt, that's gotta hurt, that's gotta hurt." He sees three more holograms.

"Zixx, quit playing games and fight like a man!" Zukko eggs.

"You're ten times stronger than me, I have to fight smart," one of the holograms explains.

"Fight however you want, coward, but the next time I break off one of my horns, it'll be in your-" He hears a noise and looks up to see something falling towards him. He screams, unable to move away in time. The box of food and medicine drops on his back.

The real Zixx is up on a crane. "Like I said, that's gotta hurt." He makes the holograms disappear, Zukko groaning.

Mikey backflips away from the two Triceratons as they try to land a hit on him, to no avail. The Triceraton roars, jumping to strike, but Mikey kicks him back into some boxes. Mikey turns to the other one, about to fall as they clash weapons.

"I ain't going down, punk!"

"Hey, good idea." Mikey throws him over his shoulder and he falls onto the cargo. Leo ducks from a staff, the two Triceratons trying to punch them. He dodges enough times to make them hit themselves.

"Hey, this one looks sweet," the one holding Amy touches her cheek.

"HEY!" Leo punches him in the face, making him drop Amy. He growls in frustration and pokes the two. They drop to the ground.

"Why do people always flirt with meeee?" Amy whines.

"At least I stopped it," Leo suggests.

"You saved me," she kisses his cheek. "Mwah."

"He he he..." He rubs his cheek as he smiles stupidly before seeing Mikey and Zixx smirking at him. "I-I think it's time to go, Zixx. Get the ship ready and let's get the shell outta here."

"Let's hope your brothers got the umbilicus detached or we're not going anywhere," Zixx replies.

"I'm sure they've got everything under control," Mikey suggests.

"...So where's my kiss?" Zixx asks Amy and a loud SLAP is heard.

"Ow!"

"You get nothing!"

* * *

Raph lands on the ship before catching himself. He slices a wheel, throwing it at one of them. This makes him go out into space. The other two charge towards him, making him back away. He knocks one back, one of them cracking his helmet. He ducks and shocks the one who broke his helmet, sending him flying. Raph gets thrown himself, but uses his grappling hook on the Triceraton's forehead, managing to get back to the ship and kick the Triceraton into space. He sees the crack expanding.

"This is not good." He runs to his brother. "We gotta get out of here, hurry up!"

"I'm trying," Donnie insists, "The magnetic clamps have triple redundant override relays and-" Raph stabs the control panel impatiently, causing the ship to become unattached.

"When in doubt, break stuff." Raph takes his sai back.

"We're clear!" Donnie says.

"Then quick, back to the transport ship!" They manage to get back just in time before the doors close, Zixx flying the ship away.

* * *

Zukko and his defeated crew have been placed in an escape pod. "He's coming around!" Mikey notices. He stands up, only for the door to close in on him.

"You just made yourselves an enemy for life! Ya hear me? For life!"

Amy opens the small window, spitting in his face. He gives an appalled look as he touches his face.

"Get in line," Leo retorts, closing the window. He pulls the lever, releasing the pod as Zukko declares his revenge. Leo turns to the others, who smile.

* * *

They reach the planet Bellerophon, landing on a launch pad. Zixx and Leo stand proudly as the supplies are delivered onto the planet. "Ah, here's your cell etheric scrambler back," Zixx hands the device to Leo. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Raxis and two other members walk up to them. "You are heroes to my people."

"I couldn't have done it without these four and sunshine. They're the real heroes," Zixx gestures to them.

"Just happy to help...though, we need to have a talk about this 'sunshine' business," Leo gives the thief a glare. Raxis and the two bow to them.

"We will sing songs about you for generations to come. Farewell," he waves a hand, the five waving a hand back. They leave the planet, Raxis waving to them with a smile. He then narrows his eyes. "Keep the containers. Dump the rest." The food and medicine are dumped.

The others lie around in the cargo hold, Donnie noticing something. "Huh, I knew it."

"What is it, Don?" Leo asks.

"We've been had."

"What are you talking about? We're heroes!" Mikey cheers.

"I analyzed this fragment from one of the containers. It's an alloy made from heavy deutronium, rendered inert for safe transport," Donnie explains.

"And I should care because?" Raph retorts.

"Deutronium is one of the most explosive materials in the universe," Donnie elaborates.

"So you're saying the weapons weren't _in_ the containers, they _were_ the containers!" Raph deduces.

"Then...that means..."

"We just helped Zixx smuggle tons of explosives past the Triceratons!" Leo finishes, Amy giving him a glare.

"It was for a good cause," they turn to Zixx. "The Bellerophons have been fighting the Triceratons for centuries. You've heard the expression 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' "

"That's why you needed the scrambler, so the Triceratons couldn't detect the deutronium," Donnie realizes.

"You used us!" Mikey shouts.

"We _never_ would have helped you smuggle weapons! No matter who they were for!" Leo growls.

"Look at it this way," Zixx shrugs, "You smuggled the medicine, I smuggled the explosives."

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't toss you out of the nearest airlock!" Raph threatens.

"Because I'm not within five light years of here," Zixx answers to his confusion, Raph realizing that he's a hologram: he never left. "I never left Bellerophon. The ship's set on autopilot. Enjoy the ride home." The hologram disappears. They growl in frustration, looking to each other.

"So, think we'll make it back in time for the end of the bungee ball game?" Mikey questions.

"No Mikey, don't."

"Well maybe this thing gets holo cable and we can watch it here!"

"Mikey!" Raph shouts.

"As long as Raph promises not to attack the screen."

Amy growls, Leo turning to her. He places a hand on her arm and she grabs it back, glaring at him. "This is why you don't LISTEN!" She shouts, storming off.

"Ooo, Leo's in trouble," Donnie sings. Leo groans, running after Amy.

"Ames, wait!"

"No!" She turns around to him. "Why should I listen to you now? It's not like you did the same. You wanna ignore me? _Fine._ What do I know anyway? I'm just nobody with half a brain!" She argues.

"...I'm sorry," he confesses, making her pause. "You're right. I should have listened to you about Zixx. Instead of listening, I ignored you and we...I...made a huge mistake. I understand why you're mad at me..."

She presses her lips together in thought. "Leo...it's not just about Zixx. You didn't listen to me..."

"I know," he sighs, "I know. You were right, you've always been right. I should listen to you more often." He grabs her waist gently and she stays silent.

"Ames," he tilts her chin up to make her look at him. "From the bottom of my heart, I apologize to you and I love you. Please forgive me."

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Okay...I forgive you."

He hugs her happily. "Thank God."

She giggles, hugging him back. The other turtles smirk as they watch.

"Now that's a happy ending," Mikey comments.


	135. The Fall of Darius Dun

**Angel: Guys...I was talking about Tales of TMNT. You know, the first episode of the monster arc that hasn't aired yet? I posted that? *sighs* But I do have something in mind for this story when it ends. I just won't say what I do. And...I'm on the last episode for this season...I loved Fast Forward so much...now I have to see it end**

Downtown, two Triceratons stand in front of a building. "Your shipment is late. My buyers on Rigel 7 are becoming concerned, Mr. Dun," Zukko says as Darius sits in front of him.

"There were unavoidable production delays, Mr. Zukko, but the issue is resolved, I assure you," Darius replies.

"Really? That's interesting, because I hear different. I hear for example, that you got problems at home. It may be your cash cow wonder kid ain't as obedient as he used to be," Darius gasps, "It may be old Darius Dun is losing his touch," he grabs a fistful of worms. "At least that's what I hear," he eats the worms. "Maybe I better start hearing something else or-"

Darius stands up, pointing a gun at him. He fires it, Zukko ducking it. The laser destroys his chair and makes a hole in the wall behind him. "Did you hear that, Mr. Zukko? There are 3,000 of these units waiting for you at O'Neil Tech as promised. Deposit my fee and you'll have your weapons tonight. And never, ever, question my hold over O'Neil Tech, its secrets, and my dear nephew again. I have everything under control."

* * *

Cody is practicing his ninjutsu skills with Leo on the rooftops. "Alright! Here I come! Yah!" He jumps, ducking Leo and landing safely. He jumps again.

"Come on, Cody!" Donnie cheers.

"Kick his sorry shell!" Raph calls out. They laugh and Amy cups her mouth with her hands.

"Show him who's boss, Cody!"

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Leo calls out.

"No! You always beat me in training and this is payback!" She giggles, him sulking a little. Leo composes himself to catch Cody's fist.

"Stay within yourself, Cody, and let your opponent expend his energy," Leo explains as he dodges Cody. "Follow the principles of Aikido." Cody charges forward once more.

"Blah blah blah, here we go," Raph starts.

"Dr. Leo's Aikido's and Aikidon'ts," Mikey deadpans as Donnie drinks some water.

"Imagine a river, boulders, even mountains may stand in its way. Yet the water continues to flow," Cody repeatedly tries to punch him, to no avail. "Patient, persistent, water finds a way around, eventually wearing down any obstacles in its path. Until only the water remains." He pokes a panting Cody on the forehead and he falls onto Mikey.

"Get it? Be the water. Go with the flow. Let the other dude waste his energy," Mikey elaborates.

"And then give 'em the old ninja noogie," Raph noogies Cody.

"Okay, okay, I got it," he chuckles, "Be the water, be the water!"

"I can't tell you how many times Leo told me that," Amy comments, not seeing Leo coming up behind her. He growls playfully like a monster as he hugs her waist from behind. She giggles as he lifts her up slightly, tickling her sides. "Nooo! You always do that!"

"And yet you never see me coming," he kisses her cheek. Donnie's wrist communicator beeps.

"Whoa, time's up. We promised Master Splinter we'd take him down to the Museum of Historic Broadcasts to see the 'As the Universe Turns' marathon. Wanna come?" He explains.

"No thanks, I'll catch you later. Uncle Darius went out of town and closed O'Neil Tech early today. I wanna work in the R&D lab without him looking over my shoulder. And with your grandchildren at the park, I can get some peace," he answers.

"Alright, but if you have a burning need to catch up on a hundred years of soap operas, we're only a comm call away," Leo says as they walk away, him still holding onto Amy.

"This is gonna take days," she murmurs and Cody smiles.

* * *

Cody rides his scooter to O'Neil Tech, suddenly seeing Darius' limo coming in front of him. "Hey, Uncle Darius? What's he doing at O'Neil Tech? I thought he was out of town." He continues riding and the limo parks at the hangar. The door opens, Darius standing next to Zukko.

"Have no fear, my employees would never turn down a paid night off. We're alone," he assures the Triceraton. Cody peeks around the corner.

"Who the shell is that? Gotta check this out, ninja-style." He throws a shuriken using his wrist, hitting a can.

"What was that?" The two turn around. "I thought you said this was safe, Dun."

"Relax, Zukko, probably just a few De Nubian rats," Dun tells him as Cody sneaks into the elevator. He looks around, searching for a place to hide. "Now to your merchandise," the two walk to the elevator, stepping inside. "Level 114." The doors close, neither of them noticing Cody peeking in from the shaft. The doors open to a room. "We call this the hot house." He presses something from his wrist and Cody jumps down quietly, gasping when he sees the room: it's full of robots manufacturing weapons.

Darius and Zukko step up to the guns. "As I said, your units are ready for immediate delivery, guaranteed lethal on 47 species, Zukko."

"My apologies for doubting you, Dun. I'll have my crew here tonight." Cody runs into the elevator, undetected as he hides behind the wall.

"Guys, get down to O'Neil Tech, now. It's Uncle Darius. We got him."

* * *

The turtles and Amy arrive at O'Neil Tech in the Hover Shell. They land in front of Darius's limo before jumping out. "Cody!" Raph yells as they see him with the Peacekeepers.

"Young man, we've been through this folder before. Mister Dun collects those weapons to keep them off the streets," Biggles explains.

"It's not folder or whatever! And I saw weapons being made in there!" Cody insists. "Come on, level 114!" He starts running off.

"Mmm, this had better be worth the paperwork," Biggles mutters and they follow him up to the floor.

"See for yourself! The hot house!" Cody turns around...only to see a garden with no such weapons in sight.

"Brilliant detective work, son. A hot house for raising flowers. Careful lads, extremely dangerous foliage. Better call for backup," Biggles teases.

"What...no! Y-You have to believe me!" Cody protests.

"We do, Cody. Something stinks. And it ain't the flowers," Raph comments. Leo rolls his eyes, sneakily taking a flower. He hides it behind his back before suddenly bringing in front of Amy's face. She gives a slightly surprised look before taking it, turning to smile at him. He kisses her cheek softly.

"Hello? Someone there? Oh ho, Cody, what a pleasant surprise," Darius comes out of nowhere, holding a flower pot and shears. "I see that you've uncovered my secret hideaway and my passion for rare beleriand orchids...and that someone else has a passion for them," he gives Amy a glare as he sees the flower in her hands. Leo glares back.

"Where did you hide them? That Triceraton Zukko and the weapons you made for him?" Cody demands.

"Weapons?" Darius asks innocently.

"What's the deal, Brainiac?" Raph questions.

"I don't know, but feel this," Donnie gestures to one of the plants and he touches them. "Very slight vibration and a sort of a static tingle. But I don't see any machinery."

"You cut me to the quick, Cody. I would never-wait, did they put you up to this?" Darius gestures to the turtles and Amy.

"We didn't have to, Cody's finally onto your big fat-" A flytrap moves behind Mikey, attacking him.

"It's outright harassment," Darius argues, "Since their arrival, these soft-shell lunatics have tried to turn Cody against me!"

"What?! You don't have anything to prove that!" Amy argues.

"Enough, let's settle this. Officer, scanner." His fellow officer salutes, scanning the area. "Hmm, as I suspected, no trace of any weapons energy signatures or any suspicious chemical compounds, mangoes crackers or-"

"Who are you gonna believe, me or some stupid machine?" Cody snatches the scanner.

"I beg your pardon!" Biggles gives an offended look.

"Constable, would you be kind enough to escort the young man home? And see that he's confined to quarters!" Darius says, Cody gasping.

"He can't do that! Can he?" Donnie replies.

"As Cody's legal guardian, I most certainly can. In addition to ensuring he receives the punishment he deserves for this prank," Darius answers.

"Certainly sir, sorry for the bother!" Biggles salutes.

"Hey, you can't do that to him! This isn't right!" Amy exclaims.

"Do you have legal standing here, Miss Amelia? Are you his lawyer? A person of the law?" Biggles stares her down.

"Well, no...but-"

"If you know the law, then you should know that his statement has to be corroborated. Take him away."

"No! You can't do this!" Cody protests as he's taken away. "He's lying! I know what I saw! You gotta believe me!"

Raph stares at Dun. "This isn't over, Dun." He leaves, Darius looking at him as they enter the elevator.

"Oh, it's over, and so are you." He pulls out a communicator to reveal five shadowy figures. "I'm afraid my beloved nephew and his playmates have gone too far this time. I want them all dealt with in one fell swoop, tonight."

* * *

"Serling, please," Amy begs.

"Come on, Serling, even you can see this is crazy," Leo protests to the servant robot as he stands in front of Cody's room.

"No, I'm under strict instructions from Mr. Dun. No visitors. I deeply apologize, Amelia."

"Told you he wouldn't go for me asking him," Amy whispers to the three.

"But we're not visitors, we're family," Donnie corrects.

"Yeah, and family brings soup. And they criticize Amy's weight and they bum money off of you," Mikey says. Amy opens her mouth in shock, slamming his head with her fist. "Owww."

"It's not soup. It's consomme," Serling tells him.

"Great. Well, let him know when we give it to him for ya," Mikey tries to reach the bowl, Serling moving it away.

"I do not want to disturb Master Cody!" He whispers. "He needs some peace and quiet!"

"Some what?" Mikey moves his hand away.

"Peace and quiet," Serling repeats a little louder.

"What?" Mikey cups his hand around his ear.

"Peace and quiet!" Serling shouts.

"Shh," Donnie and Mikey lead him away while Leo covers his mouth. "He can hear you, chatterbox. Before you upset Cody, I'll take the soup," They put him in a closet.

"What?" The doors close on him. "It's consomme!"

Mikey places a vase against it. "And I'll leave this priceless looking Ming flowerpot against the door to help stifle the noise!" He calls out.

"With matching crystal," Donnie places a plate of crystal cups on top.

"Don't you dare! Miscreants! Amelia painted that flowerpot!" They laugh as they walk away, Amy glancing at the closet.

"Don't worry Ames, he'll be fine," Leo places his hands on her shoulders. "...Did you really paint that, though?"

"Yes, after you broke it," she deadpans and he smiles sheepishly.

"You did a great job," he kisses her cheek, leading her away. "He'll be okay, it's us he doesn't like, not you."

"Ha! A friend disliking Lia? Unlikely," Donnie comments, Amy smiling.

* * *

They stand behind Cody in his room. "I can't believe this. I mean, you guys have been warning me about my uncle for a long time. And now that I've seen it firsthand, seen the way he lies, I feel like such a dope!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Cody," Donnie places his hands on Cody's shoulders. "He's your uncle, you trusted him."

"And it wasn't just you. The whole city fell for Darius's act, but not anymore," Leo adds.

"Exactly! Soon as we figure out how Darius hid all those weapons, we'll prove to the world he's a bad dude," Mikey finishes.

Cody sighs, "Amy, thanks for defending me earlier. You should be a lawyer someday."

Amy scoffs, "Me? A lawyer? That feels like the last thing I would do, too much time."

"Yeah, but...how did you know that your father was bad?"

She sighs, turning her head to the side slightly. "Not exactly something that I would want to talk about, but...my father was just distant from me. He couldn't look at me at first...and then, he was just gone without a trace. I haven't heard from him since then and I would like to see him _try_ to come back to me. Even though he's the only biological member left that I know of, he can go straight back to the curb," she frowns, Leo rubbing her back from behind soothingly. "The guys are right, though. We'll get Darius."

"How do we do that? You saw what happened back at O'Neil Tech!"

"Yo, this thing on?" Raph asks from the communicator.

"Go ahead Raph, give us the good news," Leo tells him.

"I got some action down here." Raph is on the rooftop overlooking O'Neil Tech, using high-tech binoculars to monitor the loading docks. He sees a truck arriving and Zukko comes out of it. "Triceratons, shoulda guessed." He sees Darius shaking hands with him. "A little late for floral deliveries." He looks closer, seeing crates. One of them opens to reveal weapons. "Busted! Houston, we got bad guys. Get your shells down here."

"So, wanna hang out here tonight sipping soup or do you wanna bust Darius?" Leo asks.

"Shell yeah! Let's bring him down! Turtle X, activate. Code word, goongala." His closet opens to reveal his robot. It opens up and he jumps inside. "It's ninja time!"

"Our little Cody, all grown up," Mikey sniffles, wiping a tear away. They run past Serling in the closet.

"Let me out of here! Amelia, help me!"

Amy cringes, "Sorry! I'm kind of busy!"

* * *

They sneak into the building, walking into the orchid garden just as it appeared last time. "You're positive this is the place, Cody?" Leo asks.

"Oh yeah," Cody confirms. Mikey cringes and two Triceratons come out of thin air carrying more cargo!

"Last one."

"Good, let's get back to boss-" They look to see Raph and Mikey leaping towards them, kicking the two down.

"Aren't these fashionable?" Donnie bends down to a bracelet on one of their arms. "Darius had one just like it," he takes it off.

"A space phasing generator!" Cody realizes, "By vibrating the molecules of solid matter at different rates, it allows two different rooms to occupy the same space." They form a line, walking forward and shimmering into the weapons factory.

"Whoa!" The five exclaim.

"Darius has been busy," Raph replies.

"Clever, I'll give you that, boy," they gasp, turning around to see Darius in his battle suit. "Nice to see you've learned a thing or two about style from your uncle, Cody."

"How could you, Uncle Darius? My parents trusted you, _I_ trusted you!" Cody demands, stepping up to him.

"Yes, apparently stupidity is a genetic trait, along with shortsightedness and fraternizing the lesser species," Cody growls, the others pulling out their weapons. "Sorry boys and girl, Cody can't come out and play." He grabs Turtle X's arms.

"Hey!"

"We need to have a family meeting," he throws Cody away.

"Cody!" The five shout, running up to Darius. He turns to them and presses a button, a steel security wall dropping in front of them.

"Anyone else feel like we were expected?" Leo questions.

"Yeah, it's family reunion night at O'Neil Tech!" Their evil counterparts jump down out of nowhere.

"I knew something stank around here," Raph comments as they take a stance, their evil twins running up to them. They growl at the five before jumping up. Dark Raph punches the ground, Raph jumping away from him. "Psycho clones, just another reason I hate the future!" He ducks away from a punch.

Dark Leo and Leo clash swords with each other. "How long have you been working for Dun?" Leo demands.

"Details, details. You should be paying attention to more immediate matters, like keeping your head on!"

Dark Mikey jumps over Mikey, who moves out of the way. Dark Donnie knocks Donnie with his gauntlets, breaking a crane. Mikey flips away from his counterpart, jumping over him and swinging using a pipe to knock him back.

Amy and Dark Amy wrestle on the ground, Dark Amy chuckling evilly as she makes a fireball appear in her hand. Amy's eyes widen and she manages to roll away, Dark Amy touching the ground instead. She growls, making her fist light on fire.

"The longer we mess around here, the longer Cody's with Darius!" Raph calls out, getting hit by his evil clone. He roars at him.

Darius has trapped Cody. "For years, I've tried to mold and guide you, but no! You are too much like your parents, too honest, too idealistic!" He throws Cody into some containers. "I tried to drag O'Neil Tech into the 23rd century, but you fought me every step of the way. You gave me no choice!" He fires lasers, Cody dodging them. He hits one of the containers, Cody being knocked back when it explodes. Darius grabs one of them, throwing it at Cody. He blasts it, causing an explosion in the air.

"I made this company what it is today and I'm taking what's rightfully mine!" He declares.

"After this? Are you crazy?" Cody questions in disbelief. "Everyone will know what you did!"

"What, those maniacal turtles and Amelia attacked O'Neil Tech, trying to turn you against me and steal our secrets," he lies.

"No!" Cody exclaims in shock.

"That's what I'll tell the Peacekeepers and in your despair, you will be sequestered in a private facility far far away, leaving complete control of O'Neil Tech in my hands," he fires missiles, Cody jumping out of the way. He starts to panic.

"That armor's 10 times stronger than mine. How can I beat that? Unless..." He scans the battle suit.

 _"Patience, persistence, water finds a way around, eventually wearing down any obstacles in its path."_

 _"Go with the flow, let the other dude waste his energy!"_

"Okay guys, I hear you loud and clear!" Cody stands up. "That's all you've got? Catch me if you can, old man!" He runs off, Darius firing at him.

"Foolish boy, you can never outrun me!" He continues firing, which is part of Cody's plan.

The turtles and Amy back away until they're close to each other, surrounded. "They think like us, move like us," Donnie says.

"We've got one thing they'll never have, guys. A real reason to fight! For Cody!" Leo declares. Amy gasps quietly, looking down at her weapon as she suddenly felt inspired by his words. Leo shouts, charging. They switch opponents.

"I've always wanted to kick Mikey's butt!" Raph replies as he battles Dark Mikey.

"In your dreams," Dark Mikey retorts, charging forward and swinging his weapon. Raph ducks his head.

"Okay, nighty night!" He throws his sai at the ceiling, causing an explosion. Rubble falls down on Dark Mikey. He laughs in pain. Mikey spins his nunchucks, jumping away from Dark Raph's strike. He jumps away again, smacking Dark Raph with his nunchuck. Dark Raph roars at him.

"You know, much as I hate to admit it, you are better looking than Raph."

"You're kidding. You really think so?" Dark Raph seems to fall for it, causing Mikey to blink.

"It's called sarcasm, Captain Clueless. Look it up when you come to," he spins his nunchucks, knocking Dark Raph back, making his head hurt. Stars appear around his head.

"I'm pretty." He falls face first in front of Mikey.

Leo defends himself against Dark Amy's hammer and Dark Donnie's gauntlets, only for them to knock him back with their weapons. They step up to him. "Look out, behind you!" Leo points.

"Ha ha, nice try, but I'm a clone of your silly little girlfriend, remember?" She retorts.

"And I of the smart one!" Dark Donnie remarks, not seeing Mikey behind them. He shocks them and they scream in pain, falling down in front of Leo.

"Yes, yes I do," Leo says, "And I know that deep down, there's still a piece of her in you."

Donnie helps Amy defend herself against Dark Leo. He growls at them, Mikey, Raph, and Leo joining the two.

"And then there was one," Donnie replies.

"One's all it takes to keep you from saving the boy!" He spits. "You're gonna pay for hurting my flame princess!"

"Ames, go see if you can break the wall. We'll handle him," Leo tells the brunette. She nods, running off.

"Seriously, though? Flame princess?" She mutters.

There's a statue of April and Casey...until it's broken by Cody being slammed through the ceiling. "Stay within yourself, patient, persistent. Huh?" Darius lands in front of him.

"The game is over, boy!" He fires more lasers. "Farewell, Cody." Cody pulls out his hockey stick, using it to fend off the lasers, but gets knocked back anyway. "You're pathetic. You can't even fight back."

Cody cringes, noticing something on Darius's battle suit. _A flaw in his weaponry! If I could just keep drilling his fire to my shields before they run out, I might have a chance!_

Darius continues to fire. "How does Dun Tech sound to you?" He smirks.

"You're not standing between us and Cody!" Raph yells, charging forward. Dark Leo jumps over him and to the guns, grabbing them and firing everywhere. Amy screams as she ducks, landing roughly before she can even touch the wall. She coughs in the cloud of smoke. Dark Leo suddenly doesn't see them, Donnie hiding behind a rock. He looks up and sees a crane. He starts to get an idea, making sure Dark Leo isn't watching him as he moves.

"Where are you cowards?!" Dark Leo calls out. The crane suddenly grabs him.

"What's the matter, haven't you ever heard of a two-pronged attack?" Donnie asks as he drives the forklift. He jumps out, Dark Leo crashing into the steel wall, which allows them to get out.

"We have to find Cody," Leo orders. "Let's move!"

Darius continues his assault. "You're a sitting duck!" He laughs.

 _That's what you think! My shields are wearing you down just like a river. It'll be close, but if I can just get him to use up all his power before I've used up all of my shields..._

Darius's energy is depleted. "Alright!" Cody cheers.

"What happened?"

"I went with the flow. Now _you're_ out of power," Cody explains. "And I'm not!" He punches Darius to the ground. "A river faces many obstacles, but patient persistent water always finds a way around, eventually wearing down obstacle in its path," He fires his lasers at the weaponless Darius, who blocks with his robot arm.

"Oh, you won't hurt me. You need me, I run O'Neil Tech!" His robotic arms and one of his legs detach from his body parts.

"Oh, about that," Cody picks him up, "You're fired, Darius!" He throws Darius again, defeating him. "Yes!"

The others manage to find him. "Cody, are you okay?" Donnie asks.

"Whoa, mass chaos and mega suit butt kicking!" Mikey sees the damage.

"Uncle Darius and I were just having a little family meeting. I think we understand each other now," Cody replies.

Darius suddenly opens his eyes, growling. He stands up. "This is not over!" He uses his jets to escape, pushing past them and destroying the O'Neil Tech logo outside the building. "Mark my words, you'll be sorry!"

"Don't worry Cody, we'll find him," Leo says as they walk outside. Cody jumps out of Turtle X.

"What's gonna happen now?"

"First, someone's gonna have to clean this place up. Maybe Raph," Mikey jokes, Raph smacking him from behind. "Ow!"

"It's up to me, isn't it? All of the bad stuff Uncle Darius did, I have to fix it now, alone," Cody closes his eyes, Leo and Amy placing a hand on his shoulders.

"You're not alone, Cody. As long as we have anything to say about it, you never will be," Leo gestures to the others, who smile.

"Yeah. You've been there for us, now we get to return the favor!" Amy grins as she winks. "We'll support you all the way!"

"Thanks guys. Let's go home. I think I'm gonna be way busy tomorrow," Cody comments as they walk away.

* * *

In an underwater cavern, air is coming out from a secret hideout. Darius wakes up, coughing. "Great Jupiter, what is that horrid stench?" He's in the Dark Turtles lair.

"What's your problem, brother? Smells like home to me," Dark Mikey answers. Dark Leo growls as he hugs Dark Amy.

"That little piece of pink filth hurt my flame princess..."

Dark Raph steps forward. "Be nice. If we hadn't snuck out of there and found you dangling from a maglev track-"

"Don't threaten me, you hideous-"

"I wouldn't go there, he's been sensitive about his looks lately," Dark Mikey interrupts.

"Shut up! Those fools think this is over, but I promise you, they haven't heard the last of Darius Dun!"


	136. Turtle X-Tinction

**Angel: *whines* Two Uber riders cancelled on me before I finally got home...why cruel world? The grandchildren don't actually stay at the penthouse, they're just allowed to visit and sleepover whenever they want. *shrugs* And Judith doing a Beauty and the Beast impression on Dark Leo? Did we all forget that he has a girlfriend XD And...I'm on the fourth episode of BTTS...but don't expect me to reveal anything regarding engagements.**

"Remember, a ninja's greatest assets are invisibility and the element of surprise," Splinter tells everyone as they're preparing a surprise birthday party for Cody. "Now, practice one more time."

"Oh for heaven's sake," they turn to Serling, "Master Cody walks in, we turn on the light, jump out and yell 'Surprise!' Must everything be a ninja thing with you people?"

"Yes, Serling, because we're ninjas," Amy points out as she covers the cake with a lid.

"You sure Cody doesn't suspect anything, Starlee?" Mikey asks on the holovision comm in the kitchen. Starlee is working on something at O'Neil Tech.

"Totally clueless. We'll meet at the virtual movies at 7. That'll keep him out of the house till 9," she reports as Serling comes in. "You sure you know how to make a cake? I thought Amy was the baker in your family."

"Ha! No way, we made a bet. Whoever makes the best cake gets to keep it for Cody. It's instant cake mix, what's to know?" He puts in too much water and the cake mix explodes, covering Serling in the batter. He gives an angry look. "Uh, Starlee, gotta go!" He girly screams as Serling lunges for him, hanging up.

Starlee sees that it's 6:30. "Uh oh, I'd better get moving too." She stands up, closing the panel to the lathe and skating around to make sure everything was fine. The lights turn off and she gasps, looking around. She backs away, sensing that someone else was here. "Who's there?" She bumps into something from behind and gasps, turning around.

"Cody, I thought we were meeting later. Hey, how come you're all armored up?" The robot suddenly attacks her, knocking her senseless. Turtle X then enters the lathe, making new weapons for itself...

* * *

"Higher, higher," Splinter gestures as Leo and Raph are hanging the banner that says 'Happy Birthday Cody!' "Ah, perfect."

Amy and Serling are finishing up the cake. She has her hair in a bun as she's frosting the cake, decorating the edges with roses. She also wears an apron over her clothes, some flour on her face. Mikey walks up to them. "Hey, Cody doesn't want a bunch of cutesy flowers on his cake! What else you got?"

"I 'got' a chronic case of cretanitis!" Serling retorts.

"Shut up Mikey, this is the cake _I_ made," Amy grunts.

"Come on tin head, let me show you how we do it ninja style!" He turns on the filling, which fills up and explodes over Amy and Serling.

"No more help please. One more batter bath and you'll ruin my birthday present for Master Cody!" Serling tells him as he cleans himself up. Amy looks down at herself, unamused.

"Ooo, you're in trouble now," Judith sings, Mikey cringing.

"Sis, I'm sorry!"

Amy flicks some off her hands. "I'm going to go change...hopefully the cake doesn't get more damaged than it already is...along with MY BODY!" She screams with her fists clenched, the others wincing as she walks past Splinter, going upstairs.

"Oh, how's that birthday present?" Mikey asks the robot.

"I've constructed a home vid of our time together," Serling pulls up a bunch of videos. The first one is of baby Cody, who laughs as Serling is changing his diaper. Then he's throwing peas at Serling.

"Aw, ain't he cute?" Raph comments. Serling then helps Cody walk. The grandchildren are babies as well, surrounded by their parents.

"Raising a human has certainly had its challenges," Serling says as Cody is riding his first speeder.

"Try four mutant turtles sometime," Splinter replies. Then it changes to Cody inventing something, the grandchildren visiting him with their parents in tow. He smiles at the camera...before it changes to him and Darius, who pats him on the head with...a happy look.

"Uh...perhaps I should delete that one," Serling suggests as they look in shock at the display. It certainly wasn't the Darius today. He stops the videos. "Oh, I'm the only family he has now. Who's going to protect the boy?"

"I think we got that one covered," Mikey spins his nunchucks, accidentally letting go of it and hitting Serling.

"Hmm, and who's going to protect from _you?_ " He retorts, handing the nunchuck back to a sheepish Mikey.

Amy walks back downstairs, her hair back in her pigtails and her clothes clean. "I'm sorry, Amy! Honest!" Mikey exclaims.

"Hmph!" She crosses her arms, ignoring him.

"Daaang, Mikey's getting the cold shoulder," Amelia comments, laughing.

"Guys, help!" They turn to the vidphone, seeing Starlee as smoke is behind her. She rubs her head.

"Starlee?" Donnie questions. "What happened? Are you okay?" Leo cringes behind him.

"I think so, but someone wearing Cody's Turtle X armor just busted into my lab!" She gestures to the damage.

"What? How?" Donnie asks in disbelief.

"Call the Peacekeepers and sit tight, Starlee. We'll be right there," Leo tells her.

"Serling?" They hear Cody's voice as he's approaching the living room. "I forgot my credit stick and I'm late to meet Starlee at...the movies..." He sees the surprise for him. "Whoops. Huh."

"Um, surprise?" Mikey shrugs sheepishly as Amy facepalms.

"All that work for nothing..."

"Cody, when's the last time you saw your Turtle X armor?" Donnie questions him.

"What do you mean?" He inquires.

"Uhh..." They move out of the way to reveal Starlee.

"Huh?! Starlee!"

* * *

They take off in the Hover Shell, Cody trying to shut his armor down. Serling and Splinter are with the turtles and Amy inside. "Turtle X, override code, Cowabunga. Override!" It does nothing, however. "This is impossible! I rigged that armor with every kind of security protocol imaginable. Who could have jacked it?"

"If my suspicions are correct, it has to be someone who has access to O'Neil Tech, has knowledge of how to work the technology, and has motive..." Amy murmurs, placing a finger on her chin.

"We'll find out shortly. Turtle X is still at O'Neil Tech," Donnie reports.

"I knew that monstrosity was a mistake!" Serling comments.

"Maybe you should have stayed behind, Serling. Things could get dangerous," Cody says in slight worry. "Plus, who'll watch the guys' great grandkids?"

"Precisely why I'm coming, Master. Your exo armor can't protect you now," Serling answers.

"What, and you can?" Raph retorts. "This ain't a stubborn grass stain we're talking about, Tin Man."

"Need I remind you Turtle X was constructed from my predecessor? I'm infinitely more qualified than you four organics to rearrange its backside cachet. Should the need arise. And if so, I would be more than honored to ask Amelia for help!" He argues.

"Boys, enough! Raph, shut up. Serling, you're only allowed to intervene in case. Okay?" Amy stops them and Raph huffs, crossing his arms. "And besides, Leo and I put Judith in charge of the others. Probably a mistake, but it's the only option we had."

They arrive at their destination, only to be knocked back from an explosion on the inside. Donnie steadies the Hover Shell.

"Um, consider the need arisen," Donnie points to Turtle X approaching from the hole in the wall. It immediately attacks, firing lasers at the vehicle. The Hover Shell flies out of control, the Peacekeepers approaching.

"What's all this, then?" Biggles asks in surprise. "O'Neil Tech again? Blimey, it's like they're blowing up this place once a weeeeek!" He sees the Hover Shell coming for his car and they move out of the way.

"Hold on, I got it!" Donnie manages to get the controls back on in time. They make their way back to O'Neil Tech. Turtle X blasts its way into an office, but just any office...Darius's office. Starlee was tailing the robot, whispering to her communicator.

"Guys, do you read me? Turtle X is in Darius's old office. It looks like it used my lab to upgrade his weapons!"

"We noticed, thanks," Leo jumps off the Hover Shell.

"Why do you think it's trashing O'Neil Tech?" Donnie calls out as they run inside the hole.

"I don't know and I don't care, so long as we shut it down," Raph retorts. Cody proceeds to jump off, only to be stopped by Serling.

"Not you, young master."

"Serling!" He protests.

As soon as they get to Darius's office, Turtle X throws a desk at them. Leo protects Starlee as the others jump out of the way. "Starlee, get to the Hover Shell," Leo tells her, "Ames, you too."

"No!" She exclaims as Starlee runs off, "When are you gonna realize that I'm old enough to defend myself? I'm the same age as you for crying out loud! I am a strong, independent woman! I have been able to take care of myself! I've been training for over 5 years, dang it! I've proved my worth and I deserve to be treated as an equal on this team, not someone you can just put on the sidelines! I have rights! And if you weren't my boyfriend, I'd be kicking YOUR shell right about now!" The others clap at her speech as if she was running for president.

"Okay, fine!" He replies, holding up his hands in defense. "You've made your case, I'm sorry. No need to get all defensive and political on me, Ames."

"Hmph. Whoever is controlling the robot has to know about the security," Amy thinks, "Or else they wouldn't have been able to access its controls." Raph charges forward, jumping up.

"Whoever's in there, come out!" He stabs his sai into the lasers. "Or I'm gonna pry you out!" He gets hit from behind by a laser, however. Mikey and Donnie jump over the lasers, Mikey spinning his nunchucks to avoid them.

"Shake 'im, Don!"

Donnie swings, hitting the arm, but Turtle X grabs him. Mikey jumps on top, hitting the arms. "Drop it, drop the nice turtle! Bad exo armor!" It drops Donnie, focusing its attack on Mikey instead. "Nyah nyah nyah nyah! You can't touch me! Whoa!" Turtle X turns around, firing at the window and breaking the glass. He jumps out the window with Mikey still on top of him.

"Mikey!" The three turtles and Amy shout as they look over.

"Quick, to the Hover Shell! Ames, you know what to do!" Leo shouts as they leave, Amy nodding. She swan dives out the window as Mikey screams. Turtle X lands on the street, Amy catching Mikey and planting her feet on Turtle X. She helps him stand up, turning to the Hover Shell approaching. Turtle X lifts its head, Amy and Mikey landing on the street.

"Maybe next time, I shouldn't touch you," he groans as he rubs his head.

"Man, how do we stop this thing?" Raph asks, Splinter narrowing his eyes. He looks at the bridge above.

"By turning the gravity of our situation into a weapon!" He runs forward, Turtle X firing at him. He jumps up, Turtle X firing at the bridge in the process.

"I get it. Guys, follow Master Splinter's lead," Leo realizes. They rush forward, jumping over the robot as it continues to fire. Raph stabs the bridge.

"Take that, you're it!" Mikey hits the robot with his nunchuck on its side, jumping up. Amy backflips to the robot, jumping over it gracefully. She stands up as the bridge crumbles and buries the robot. The Peacekeepers arrive, having followed them.

"Oh, it's going to rain summons today," Biggles deadpans, Amy rolling her eyes.

"Time to unmask the exosuit napper," Leo says mysteriously, Amy groaning.

"Seriously, Leo? You're not Fred," she mutters.

"I'll bet it was the crooked developer who wanted to scare everyone away so he could build a shopping center! And he would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for us meddling turtles and brunette!" Mikey theorizes.

"You watch _way_ too many cartoons, Mikey," Raph comments.

"I bet it's someone close to Cody...but who could it be besides us? If this is the grandkids' work, I swear..." Amy murmurs.

"...Well, Amelia and Marie are mine...but they're just kids, they wouldn't dare touch the armor," Donnie thinks. "At least, I don't believe so."

"Master Cody, please," Serling protests as Cody jumps out of the Hover Shell. "Get back in the vehicle!" He jumps down, Starlee staying inside.

"It's okay, Serling, the action's over," Cody assures him, turning to the others. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, but next time you build a battle suit, go a little easier on the battle-" Raph pries the cover open. "Huh?"

There is no one inside. Mikey makes a Scooby noise. "The Turtle X was being operated by remote control?" Cody questions.

"Whoever is doing this must be pretty tech savvy," Amy murmurs. The exo suit suddenly stands up.

"Not was, is!" Raph answers and the bot grabs Cody!

"Hey, let me go!"

"Oh no!" Serling yells as Cody is placed inside the control chamber.

"Cody!" The six shout before it flies lasers at them, knocking them down. Serling grabs its arm.

"Release my master at once, rogue, or feel the sting of my-" the bot punches him onto Biggles's car.

"Maybe sit this one out, what? You're giving us robot chaps a bad name," Biggles warns him.

"Guys, the controls are completely overridden! I can't operate anything in here! I'm stuck!" Cody calls out as the others get up.

"Hang on, kid! I'll bust ya out!" Raph jumps on the glass, stabbing it with his sais, but it shocks him, knocking him back. "Any other defense features you wanna let us in on?"

"Enough! Let him go or I'll-" Serling demands, but the robot flees, covering him in soot. "Have my maxilla facial servos burn to a crisp. Splendid."

"Come on, we have to stop that thing without hurting Cody!" Leo calls out and they run to the Hover Shell, quickly following the rogue robot. Cody looks back and sees them. He bangs against the inside, helpless.

"Who's doing this? I know you can hear me! Answer me, you drackin' coward!" He slams his fists and here was a wrinkle...someone actually appears on the holo monitor.

Darius. "Tut, tut, such language. That's what happens when there's no strong male figure in a young man's life."

"Uncle Darius?!" Cody exclaims in shock, his uncle laughing. The Hover Shell continues to pursue Turtle X.

"Enjoying your little birthday surprise? I know I am. I planned it weeks ago. When I discovered your little toy, I thought it might be useful one day. So I hacked into your computer and obtained your security codes. After our recent falling out, it was a simple matter of uploading my Trojan horse program into your exosuit. Now your armor is directly linked to my own! I can make you do anything," he mocks, making Turtle X turn vertically. "Observe." Cody gasps as Darius fires lasers at the Hover Shell.

"Guys, get away! It's-"

"Darius, we know. We heard everything through your comlink," Leo interrupts. "...Ames, you're a pretty good detective."

"Yeah, I would've preferred to just keep it to myself, but thank you," she murmurs, angry at Darius.

"I'm locked on to a signal. We can trace it to the source," Donnie explains.

"Great, then let's split up. One team nails Darius and the other to help Cody," Leo orders. Raph stands up.

"Feed me the signal, Donnie. Uncle Darius is gonna pay big time!" Raph punches his hands.

"I will come with you. I have a few choice words to share with Mr. Dun," Splinter stands up as well.

"Hey Raph? Kick his lard butt," Amy narrows her eyes.

"No promises on just kicking, but I'll keep that in mind," Raph answers. Darius continues firing, the front part of the Hover Shell detaching. Raph drives as he follows the signal, the others continuing to follow Cody. Turtle X arrives at the penthouse.

"Oh, look," he picks up a Shrednaught, "Your cherish relics of the past!" He makes Turtle X throw the robot at Casey's hockey mask and gear. "How does it feel, my dear boy, to watch everything you've built be destroyed before your very eyes?" Cody looks in absolute shock and horror. He then destroys an Utrom exosuit, Shredder's armor, and the Shell Sled.

"Anytime, guys!" He says, the Hover Shell landing inside the hangar. Donnie, Amy, Starlee, Serling, Leo, and Mikey get out, running to Cody's museum.

"I can cook up an anti-virus to shut down Darius's control program. But I'm gonna need some help," Starlee explains.

"Don, you and Starlee get to work in the lab. Mikey, Ames, and I will try the direct approach," Leo orders.

"What about me? How can I help?" Serling questions.

"Trust me, save the ninjutsu for the ninjas, Serling. We've got it. You go find our great grandchildren and make sure they're safe," Leo tells him, making him sigh. Amy places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Raph and Splinter are still following the signal. "The signal stops right in the middle of the East River."

"Then I hope you have been practicing your breathing exercises, Raphael," Splinter replies.

"Hang on, sensei!" Raph drives the front section into the river and it sinks, Raph turning on the engines to convert them so the section is now in amphibious form. He sees a tunnel. "There it is!" He drives the vehicle into the tunnel, seeing a room when they surface. "Bingo."

"We have the advantage, my son, so long as we maintain the element of-ah." He sees Raph already gone.

Raph sneaks into the room, seeing Darius controlling Turtle X with his own battle suit. He laughs evilly as he attacks Amy, Leo, and Mikey, watching the whole thing from his monitors. Raph jumps up, Darius turning around. "You!" He grabs Raph and slams him to the ground.

Back at the penthouse, Turtle X is slamming its arm, because every move Dun makes is copied by Turtle X.

"Whoa, what's with the spaz attack?" Mikey asks.

"Master Cody! Hold on, I'm coming!" Serling rushes to him, trying to rip the glass off, Cody screaming. Turtle X slams him down, knocking him into a wall.

"Sorry, Serling!" Cody calls out.

"Of course, master. Couldn't be helped."

Darius slams Raph into one of the monitors, knocking him to the ground. "I have met many monsters in my time, Dun," Splinter lands a few feet away from him. "But it takes a special breed to direct such vile and hatred towards a child!"

"Well, we can't all be rat father of the year!" Darius fires missiles at him and he jumps away. Darius grits his teeth, continuing his assault with lasers. Splinter dodges them all and Raph looks up, seeing Splinter's predicament. He growls and throws his sais at the legs, shocking Darius. Splinter jumps up and swings his staff, striking him. Darius falls onto the ground, growling at Splinter.

Starlee and Donnie are finishing the anti-virus, the alien girl watching Cody fall to the ground. "Way to keep him busy, you guys," Donnie comments from his wrist communicator.

"Actually, he's kind of keeping himself busy," Mikey corrects.

"Raph and Splinter must've gotten to Darius," Amy confirms.

"We're almost done. A little more time," Donnie tells them and the anti-virus is completed. "We're finished! Leo, I'm setting it to your gauntlet computer now."

"Darius has all sorts of firewalls and data box. So you have to manually upload the program," Starlee finishes.

"The auxiliary data port!" Serling realizes.

"Serling's right! It's the only way to hardline the anti-virus!" Cody explains from inside Turtle X. "Under the faceplate on the left side!"

"Hang in there, Cody. We'll have you out in no time," Leo tells him with a smile.

"Not soon enough!" Darius grabs Raph and Splinter with wires, Turtle X doing the same with Leo, Amy, and Mikey. "Looks like I get to finish off five of my enemies for the price of two!" Raph sees his two brothers and sister in the same predicament as them.

"No!" Cody shouts. "Let them go! Please Uncle Darius!"

"Don't close your eyes, Cody, you'll miss the best part!"

Raph is able to get an arm free, pressing a button so his sai goes back to him. He slices off the wire. "What?"

"Okay!" Raph throws the wire off him, "Ninja time!" He jumps up and cuts Splinter free, leaping up to Darius.

"No!"

"Oh yeah!" Raph slams his weapon into his control unit, shocking him. Cody is watching the whole thing and his control unit explodes, Darius falling to the ground. Raph rubs his knuckles. Darius's control over Turtle X is released, as well as the grasp of Leo, Amy, and Mikey.

"Yes! Go Raph and Splinter!" Cody cheers. "Now we..." He finds that he still has no control. "Uh, guys? Something's wrong. Nothing's working! I still don't have control!" There's suddenly a spark of electricity, making Turtle X fire its artillery at the four.

"Run!" Mikey shouts as they move out of the way.

"Did you honestly think I'd leave any room for defeat this time?" Darius grits his teeth.

"NO!" Cody slams his fists in frustration. Raph and Splinter step up to Darius, who knocks them back.

"Your battle suit systems overload, lashing out at anything until it's fusion pack reaches critical mass, destroying everything within a ten-block radius! Especially the wearer," he reveals.

"Yo, what the shell?! You CRAZY LARD BUTT!" Amy screams from the monitor.

"You must shut this down, now!" Splinter demands.

"Ah, but I can't," Darius backs away to the elevator. "No one can. That's the beauty of it. Inevitability. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must begin my grieving process." He laughs evilly as the elevator doors close, escaping.

Raph growls. "Cody..."

Turtle X blasts into Cody's lab, Cody still inside. Starlee and Donnie gasp as the robot flies in, the others following the robot. The two jump out of the way, Turtle X crashing through a wall and going outside.

"Warning, system overloading. Self-destruct imminent." Cody looks in shock as it counts down from a minute and 30 seconds.

"Guys, hurry it up with the rescue!" Cody exclaims.

"Oh man, how are we gonna get close enough to hit him with the anti-virus whim wham?" Mikey asks as they look out the hole. Serling flies out, trailing after Turtle X.

"Pardon me, but it's Serling time!" He shouts.

"Isn't that our line?" Mikey asks, Amy hitting him slightly on the arm. "Ow. I deserve that."

Starlee turns around, seeing the wires dangling from Cody's computer. "He uploaded the anti-virus into himself."

Turtle X destroys a car as it flies above the road. "Warning, system overloading." Serling grabs the robot from behind.

"Serling! What are you doing?" Cody asks as Turtle X tries to break free.

"Master Cody, though I may not care for the cretins, I have observed a thing or two in living with them. Like how to create a spectacular mess!" He rips an arm off Turtle X.

"Whoa," Mikey comments as they watch from above.

"I have the anti-virus and stand as the only logical candidate for delivery." Cody gasps and Turtle X punches him back.

"As noted earlier, while I may not have a heart like your organic mutant friends..." Serling rushes towards the armor.

"Serling, stop!" Cody protests as he knows what would happen.

"It will be a cold day of 80 before I see you come to harm!" Serling is hit with a laser, making the others cringe, Starlee covering her mouth.

"Serling?" Cody asks, Turtle X walking away. Serling runs out of the smoke, damaged. A needle pops out of his hand, placing the anti-virus into the port. Cody screams, looking down to see ten seconds left.

"Particle mass in 8 seconds." Turtle X attacks Serling, but he still doesn't let go, the anti-virus still uploading. It is uploaded soon, Serling backing away.

"Serling!"

"Particle mass in 2 seconds. One sixth, overall uploaded." However, the anti-virus works just in time, Serling falling to the ground. He has suffered too much damage. Cody is free and he rushes to Serling's side.

"Serling!" He bends down to his head.

"M-Master Cody..." Cody holds his head.

"I won't let you crash," Cody declares. "I won't."

"It's alright. You're out of danger. That's...what...matters." His eyes flicker, his camera appearing from his shoulder again. "I almost forgot. Your birthady present." He shows himself throwing Cody in the air as he laughs. "I do hope you enjoy it. H-Happy birthday, Master Cody..."

Cody starts to cry, his lips quivering as a tear streams down his cheek. Serling's eyes go dark. "Don't worry, Serling. I'm gonna fix you. Make you better than ever! I promise! Okay?" Cody vows, still crying.

Amy cries tearfully, Leo hugging her. "It's...so...emotional!" She weeps dramatically.

* * *

A week later, Cody is training with the turtles and Amy, the penthouse repaired. Cody blocks Raph's punch before dodging Leo and hitting Donnie with his elbow.

"You're quite certain this is a good idea?" A repaired Serling asks as he, Splinter, and Amy watch. "I mean, I don't wish to sound ungrateful, but I've only been on my feet for a week." Cody is knocked down and his eyes separate in surprise. "No! Master Cody! Engaging defensive mode!" He flies up, Splinter catching the tray of tea he was holding. He lands in the center of the dojo. "Turtle X, code word, goongala! Turtle X mode." He turns into a modern version of Turtle X!

Cody jumps inside the control chamber, Serling turning on his defenses. The faceplate appears, the others running up to him.

"Whoa. Never in a million years thought I'd say this about you Serling...but you are so cool," Raph comments.

"Wicked cool!" Mikey adds.

"I rather am, aren't I?" Serling questions.

"I figured if you wanted to protect me, this is the best way to do it. What do you think?" Cody explains.

"Isn't it obvious? I think we should dispense with the chatter and show these cretins what for!" The turtles narrow their eyes.

"Aw yeah!" The training continues, Amy watching with a smile.


	137. Race For Glory

**Angel: *sighs in frustration* Two Uber riders cancelled on me AGAIN, so I just walked down to Dunkin' Donuts and called one from there...I really need a car...no, no one will have a crush on Falcon XD Why do people keep suggesting that the grandchildren have a crush on someone? I don't understand that...and Dark Amy will stay with Dark Leo in episode 23, I will admit that. But I'm not saying what'll happen in the episode. You guys will just have to wait ;)**

An eagle flies above a desert as a motorcycle is being driven on the road. It's actually Raph who's driving it and he laughs, lifting his bike in the air a little. He looks in confusion to see Cody walking in front of him.

"Hey Raph, could you keep it down?"

"Huh? What?" He takes off his helmet, revealing that he was playing a game instead. "Hold on. Donnie hooked up my bike to this biast simulator thing. I couldn't wait to try it!"

"Care for a spin on a 21st century back road? It's pretty sweet," Donnie offers.

"I wish, but I can't. Until the Board of Directors finds a new CEO for O'Neil Tech, someone has to run the company," Cody explains, that someone being him.

"Work?" Mikey turns away from his cartoons to look at Cody. "That's the nastiest four-letter word in the English language." He presses a button, making a tray appear in front of him. Leo steps in front of him.

"Right after lazy. All this push-button technology is making you soft, Mikey," Leo points one of his swords at him. "Come on, let's get the blood flowing."

"Your shelly need a glass, Leo. Move it!" Mikey makes the tray bump him.

"Hey!" Leo tries to stop it, but it continues floating. He gives a look of annoyance, Mikey laughing. The tray appears behind Leo and he smirks, knocking it away. Amy takes the remote away from Mikey, slamming her fist on his head.

"Owww." The tray hits Cody's desk.

"Ah! Guys, please. I'm begging you, I can't hear myself think. Not that I even wanna think about half this stuff," he cleans up the mess. "Shareholders' report, budget for the next fiscal year, international road race."

The others gather around him.

"Did you say...road race?" Raph asks excitedly.

"Yeah, every year O'Neil Tech enters Centri-Fuze, an international road race of experimental vehicles. I don't suppose you guys would be-" He sees them already gone. "Interested?" Cody goes to the loading dock.

"Since this is strictly a road race, I'm taking the hover out of our Hover Shell and diverting that power into speed," Donnie explains, Amy already getting started on an outfit.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get a little quiet around here," Cody shrugs.

"Next stop, the Centri-Fuge finish line!" Raph declares.

* * *

"Welcome to the annual Centi-Fuge road rally, coming to you live from the New Jersey Grassland Sports Megaplex!" The announcer shouts, the same one from the wrestling match that Leo, Amy, and Raph attended. "We're just about ready for the main event, a raucous rubber burning road race, limited only by the imaginations of the designers of these technological marvels. These experimental vehicles range from the surreal to the sublime, built to showcase function and form. And even though the track spans the entire tri-state area, our hover cams are strategically positioned to capture the action up close and personal."

"Little more," Mikey and Cody back up, Cody in a pitstop outfit. "Perfect! Introducing, the new and improved Hover Shell!" The Hover Shell is totally tricked out.

"We installed mega turbo, boosters, all-terrain super traction treads, and just for you Mikey, a hollow entertainment center, padded reclining seats, and hover cup holders," Donnie says. Mikey sniffles, unable to take his eyes off the sight.

"It's like a beautiful dream come true."

"Plenty of storage space too. I can't wait to open up this baby in some real countryside between heats," Raph drags his old motorcycle.

"Sorry to disappoint you Raph, but there won't be any 'between heats.' The machines in this race will cover the entire tri-state track in just a few hours," Donnie points out.

"Then think of it as a good luck charm," Raph answers.

"That piece of junk?" A boy points to the bike. "That good luck charm will cost you three seconds, maybe more. Why would you weigh down this sweet ride with some ancient relic?"

"Hey, who asked you, kid?" Raph retorts. Leo is checking the outside when a shadow blocks him from above. He looks up in confusion and gasps.

Amy slowly approaches the front, the sun lighting her features. Her hair is in a ponytail with one curl at the end, wearing a pink racing uniform with white gloves, a white skirt, green tights, and white go-go boots. Her shirt is pink and she has on a racing helmet along with glasses on the top. (A/N: This is actually a reference to Penelope Pitstop from Wacky Races.) His eyes shine as he looks at her, unable to take his eyes off his beautiful kunoichi.

She sees him, giggling as she waves at him in a flirty way. Leo climbs up from the front of the Hover Shell, to her confusion. He stops when he's face to face with her.

He blushes shyly. "Uh...But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Amelia is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not right. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek."

Amy looks in utter confusion before she realizes what he's saying, blushing a deep red.

"O-Oh...Leo...that was...really sweet," she giggles. "When did you learn Shakespeare?"

"I didn't. I just memorized it," he chuckles. "You liked it?"

"Of course I did," she smiles, "That was very romantic." She pecks his lips. "Mwah." He pumps his fist.

"Yes! All those weeks of reading it paid off!"

She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles at that.

Donnie jumps down from the Hover Shell. "Actually, with the zero friction airfoils, the weight factor is negligible."

"Even with the drill am line chassis? And those fusion thrusters?" The boy asks, Raph pushing his bike up the stairs.

"Cold fusion thrusters, and the only way-"

"Six hundred thirty-two point six kilograms," they say at the same time.

"Hmm," Donnie looks in approval.

"Mind if I take a peek under the hood?"

"Hello hello, what's all this then?" They turn to see Biggles. "This area is for authorized personnel only, you scamp. Run along."

"But...he was just gonna let me-" one of the officers grabs him. "Hey!"

"Can't you just go easy on him, Constable? He's only curious," Donnie defends.

"Leniency breeds chaos. Security is job one! Look around you, company's amidst billions researching and building these overblown carriages. It's ripe picking for industrial pies, another riffraff. You never know what scoundrels are lurking about," he looks around warily, not realizing that Triple Threat is amongst the racers.

"Look at all those wonderful expensive toys," Blue Head taunts. "If I was a betting man, I'd put everything on us. So are you guys ready to ransack some race cars?"

"Yeah! When do we get to break stuff?" Red Head asks.

"I like the smell of gasoline in the morning! It smells like a-a-"

"Victory," Blue Head is looking at the vehicles using binoculars. He sees the Hover Shell, looking closer to see the turtles. "Ah, drack. Not them again. Looks like we'll have to turn this road race into a demolition derby." He holds out a robot.

"So now do we get to break stuff?" Red Head asks excitedly.

"This little guy does," the robot activates. "Go on, get those freaks out of the running. But do it real quiet-like."

"Life forms, start your engines!" The crowd cheers.

All of the vehicles rev their engines. Donnie closes the window, the robot sneaking onto the Hover Shell and making a hole. It yanks out some wires.

"Fasten your seatbelts and hold onto your lunches, bros and sis!" Donnie declares. "We start this race with a bang!"

The race begins, but upon starting, the Hover Shell does not start, making the audience gasp. "What the shell?"

"Well, you were right about the bang part!" Mikey exclaims and the vehicle starts to go out of control. It's headed straight for the stands where Cody is watching.

"Oh my, the O'Neil Tech team is out of control!"

They scream as the vehicle spins around. "Aw shell!" Cody yells.

"One...shot!" Amy manages to stand up, placing her hands on the ground. "Donnie?"

"What are you...oh, I get it now!" He activates the Hover Shell's grappling hook, the crowd moving away as Amy creates an ice shield around the Shell, making it spin around and go in the other direction. "I got overload in one thruster. I can't control it! Hang on!" He puts the vehicle on track, but it crashes, making Amy lose her concentration and the Hover Shell rolls back on its feet.

"Amazing save by Team O'Neil Tech! But I would say they're out of the race!"

The robot detaches itself, going back to Triple Threat. "Let's get to work." They take off in a tank to catch up with the other racers.

"I don't understand," Donnie says in confusion. "I ran a complete diagnostic and safety check."

"Can you fix it or should I start pushing?" Raph questions.

"I don't know," Donnie rubs his neck, "I mean, maybe I can-"

"I can help!" They turn to see the boy from before. "But you have to promise..." He stops in front of Donnie, looking out of breath. "You have to promise to take me along. And get those guys off my back," he points to Biggles searching for him.

"Where is that reprehensible rascal?"

"No offense kid, but the power couplings are blown and the manifold is cracked," Donnie gestures to the damage. He pulls out a wire.

"Look, you can use the conduit from the redundant system here. Uh, may I?" He gestures to the tool in Donnie's hand.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Donnie hands him the tool and he fixs it. "There, she ain't pretty, but she'll hold."

"Yes!" Leo cheers, "Let's haul shell, guys!" He grabs Amy's hand, running with her.

"Whoa!" She shouts in surprise.

"Name's Falcon," the boy holds out his hand.

"Well hop aboard, Mr. Falcon. You just earned yourself a ride," Donnie shakes his hand.

"Falcon?" Raph thinks to himself, "Huh. I knew a guy named-"

Biggles approaches them. "Alright, you pure apology, this time you're-"

"Sorry Biggles," Raph places a badge on Falcon's shirt, which shows that he's part of O'Neil Tech. "Authorized personnel only." He salutes, Biggles giving a huff.

"Tear heads."

They all take off in the repaired Hover Shell.

"And they're making their way through the Jersey fire pit! Team Physix and Team Hardcore jockey for position!" One of the cameras catches on fire. "Whoops! Looks like the hover cam got too close for comfort."

"Just like I said, on the open road, zero security! Who wants a shiny new experimental car?" Triple Threat drives up.

"I want a puppy!" Yellow Head does his signature chortle. He fires at the car in front of him, throwing a mini bot at it. The bot tampers with the car, the driver jumping out of it. "Someone's been on the streets these days!"

The mini bot jumps to the steering wheel, taking control. "How come the little pin bot gets to have all the fun?" Red Head complains.

"We need those cars intact if you wanna sell off the park."

"Aw man. I wanna smash 'em up!"

"I wanna park 'em on our lawn and drive down property values!"

The Hover Shell manages to catch up with the other cars. "We're closing the cap!" Raph exclaims as they're gathered around Falcon and Donnie up at front. "Punch it!" Donnie does so, Falcon noticing something off.

"Hey, who's that? He wasn't at the gate."

Donnie pulls up a hologram of the driver. "Oh no! Guys, it's Triple Threat!"

"That would certainly explain our so-called 'unexplained' engine failure," Leo deduces, "Well it stops here."

Triple Threat drives up to a train-like vehicle, aiming the laser at the car. He's about to throw the mini bot, but the Hover Shell bumps into their car from behind. "It's those lousy turtles again! Toss that Provo Jacker on 'em!"

"No, we're smashing their shells in person! And we're taking back who's rightfully ours!" Red Head declares. The Hover Shell drives up to their car, Mikey girly screaming as Triple Threat jumps out of the car and lands right next to Donnie.

"No free rides!" Mikey presses a button using his nunchucks, lifting the window as Triple Threat rolls onto the roof. Mikey jumps onto the roof, making kung fu noises. He girly screams as there's a bump, Triple Threat grabbing his foot and lifting him up. "Maybe Leo's right, I am out of shape!"

Speaking of, Leo jumps up and kicks Triple Threat off Mikey and he rolls onto the street. "Thanks Leo, I owe you one."

"You'll pay me back with a few hours of extra training."

"Aw man," Mikey complains.

Triple Threat groans, looking up. "That's it. I'm driving the body now and those cars! And those turtles off the road." He activates the mini robot, the legs wrapping around the wheel. The two cars that he has control of ram the Hover Shell, making Leo and Mikey land on the roof of another car. The tank bumps the Hover Shell from behind.

"Man, I've always dreamed about racing the Centri-Fuge. This is so hot!" Falcon comments in excitement.

"Not really!" Amy retorts as she runs up to the window. She flips onto the roof, seeing Leo and Mikey on the other car. "I'm coming, guys!" The vehicle bumps them again, making Amy wobble. The tank pushes them towards a growing wall of flames!

"And it's about to get a lot hotter!" Raph shouts, the three screaming.

"If I can just hold the shield long enough..." Amy murmurs, placing her hands on the vehicle.

"We could use a little help here, ice princess!" Raph calls out and she closes her eyes, creating a shield big enough to encase the Hover Shell. They scream as they go past the flames and as soon as they're safe, the shield melts from the heat.

"Alright!" Donnie and the other two cheer as Amy gives a smile in relief, her hair flying.

Triple Threat hops back on his ride, not seeing anything. "Where did those turtles go?! I wanna watch 'em fry!"

"I wanna roast marshmallows and stick 'em in my ears!"

"Stick to the plan, let's rustle up more rides and the girl!"

The Hover Shell maneuver around the flames. "I'm open to suggestions from the pit crew!" Donnie calls out. "Unless you like being cooked!"

"Don't worry, I know this course like a holomap on the back of my hand," it actually is at the back of his hand as he pulls it up. "Hang a left. There's an emergency fire tunnel about two klicks ahead."

"That tunnel?! We ain't gonna fit!" Raph exclaims.

"Then we'll just have to make it fit!" Donnie detaches the front part of the Hover Shell, Amy jumping onto it just in time.

"Good job spot on that, kid," Raph comments. Falcon smiles at the praise.

The cameras are still following the action. "And the racers are coming into view of our hover cam! What's this?! There's a new car in the heap driven by Triple Threat?! That maniac disgraced the honored sport of professional wrestling! What's he doing down there?"

"Chalk up another million credit cruiser for us!" Blue Head replies. He throws a bot at the train-like vehicle in front of him and it takes control. The driver jumps out in shock, the robot steering it. Leo and Mikey are still on top of the car that they landed on.

"But wait! What's this? Team Hardcore's super speedster appears to have picked up a pair of hitch-hikers!" Leo stabs the roof, making a square with his sword. Mikey jumps in first and jumps into an armchair, the refreshments and entertainment immediately surrounding him.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Get up, Mikey! We've gotta pry this thing off so we can stop Triple Threat!" Leo tries to pry it off with his sword like a crowbar.

"Who says I have to get up? Presto!" He presses a button, making the chair eject. Leo tries to pry it off, to no avail, growling in anger at Mikey.

"Hmm, this might require a few buttons."

"How about you stop being so LAZY AND HELP ALREADY?!"

He looks up to see an angry Amy, giving a scared look.

* * *

The Hover Shell is driving a series of underground tunnels. "Jog left at the next board. That should take us right under Long Island Sound and put us past the others. Then we can win the race."

"Wrong, kid. Now we can help out our bros and sis and stop Triple Threat," Raph clenches his fist. "Then we can win the race." Falcon smiles again. Donnie continues driving down the tunnel.

"Team Hardcore and Team Ashiyama are neck and neck, but the icy conditions of winter land climate-controlled year-round ski resort may prove too slippery. Speaking of slippery, here's Triple Threat." Triple Threat starts to take control of the car in front of him.

Mikey is pressing buttons along the way, Amy and Leo trying to pry off the robot. "Mikey, this isn't exactly helping!" A board from the ceiling bumps into Amy, making her stumble in front of Leo.

"Whoa," he holds her steady. "You okay, Ames?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm-" she turns to him, seeing that she's close enough to kiss him. She blushes, looking away. "I'm fine."

"Hang on, there's one more!" Mikey slams the red button, making the robot and the steering wheel fall off. Mikey girly screams as the robot lands on the plate and he stores it away. Another steering wheel appears in front of him and he's strapped in. "Score one for sitting on your lazy shell."

Amy rolls her eyes.

"This is it! We control all the cars!" Blue Head declares, "This is the height of the century!"

"But we didn't get to bust one spleen! Or get Pinkie!" Red Head complains.

Yellow Head laughs, "Does this highly corrosive acid taste funny to you?" The two heads move away in disgust.

The Hover Shell emerges from the tunnel, back on course. They drive in front of Triple Threat. "Aw, those turtles again!"

The Hover Shell is rammed by two cars, almost close enough to be knocked off the cliff. "We need traction! We need more weight! That side!" Donnie calls out. Raph and Falcon push, but it's not enough to get back on the road.

"Knock 'em off, knock 'em off, knock 'em off!" Triple Threat cheers. Amy, Mikey, and Leo ram him from behind, making him drop his remote.

"Hey, who's doing that?!"

They ram the tank again, Mikey sipping a drink. "All those hours playing Super Virtual Smash-Up Derby are finally paying off!" He comments, Amy sighing as she pinches her nose.

Since Triple Threat does not have the remote, he doesn't have control over the vehicles. "We've gotta get more weight on the left side!" Donnie tells them.

"I got just the ticket. Help me, kid," Raph starts to push his bike to the left side, which ultimately works. "Ha! Knew this baby would come in handy."

"Yeah, as deadweight," Falcon retorts. The Hover Shell drives over the train and Triple Threat grabs the remote, taking control of the vehicles again. Leo, Amy, and Mikey follow them.

"You're going nowhere!" He fires at them with lasers, but Mikey dodges every attempt. "Knock it off! You're gonna start to-"

There's a rumble and they realize that they've been hitting a mountain. "Conga line?" They create an avalanche that buries all the cars in a torrent of snow. Triple Threat screams as they're buried. The door opens to the Hover Shell and the two turtles get out. Falcon crawls out.

"Oh man. Now we'll never win the race."

"That's the least of our problems," Donnie tells him.

"Mikey, Leo, ice princess, where are ya?" Raph calls out, looking around.

The door to their car opens, Leo helping Amy get out as Mikey jumps onto the snow. "Not my luxury racer recliner anymore!" Mikey says.

"That was fun," Yellow Head laughs. "Let's go again!" The cars try to get out of the snow, but they cannot.

"Come on you lousy hunks a junk, a billion creds worth of parts that you can't even dig your way out of the snow?! My greatest scheme ruined!"

"There's still the turtles and Pinkie! This is all their fault! Let's grind them into turtle burgers."

"Oh no you don't! You forget this is MY territory!" Amy shouts, making some snow from the ground turn into a snowball.

"Bring it on, six eyes! Ah, five!" Raph eggs as Leo, Mikey, and Amy slide down to them. Yellow Head looks ahead with his binoculars.

"Look, the finish line! We can win the race!"

"What?! We're not even in the race, idiot!"

"We can win, we can win!" Yellow Head makes them get into the tank.

"Wait, stop, what are you doing? Oh not you too! No, take your foot off the gas!" They manage to get out of the snow. "Let's at least take a hostage and Pinkie!" They grab Falcon and Amy.

"Falcon!" Raph yells.

"Ames!" Leo cries out. Donnie runs to the Hover Shell.

"Just give me a few minutes, I can reroute the power to the front grapple and pull us out!" Donnie explains.

"We don't have a few minutes, Don. We need...a little extra luck." Raph grabs his helmet and puts it on, getting on his bike. He drives it out of the Hover Shell, going after Triple Threat.

"Aww...I wanted to be the one to save Ames," Leo complains, the others rolling their eyes.

"It's a travesty, ladies and gentlemen. These great racers defeated and Triple Threat left to run off amok."

Falcon and Amy try to get out of their hold, to no avail. "Hey kid, your family rich? Can we ransom you off for lots of credits?"

"No!" Falcon shakes his head.

"Then I guess it's the old human shield trick!"

Raph comes up behind them, using a rock as a hill. "It's ninja time, kid!" He hits Triple Threat, making him drop Amy and Falcon. "Hop on."

"Onto that heap? I'll take my chances with the crazies-" Amy grabs him by the collar and jumps on, placing Falcon behind her. She puts a helmet on him and he takes off with the two.

"Choke on fakers, losers!"

"Whoa, this thing can move!" Falcon exclaims. Triple Threat fires at them.

"Blast 'im, blast 'im!" Amy closes her eyes, creating a shield around them and the bike keeps going to the finish line.

"Wait, there's still one team in play." The announcer closes in on the feed. "Yes! It's the O'Neil Tech team! But Triple Threat is closing in. It's gonna be a photo finish!"

"No, we're winning this race! We're winning!"

"That's right, keep focused on me. Don't pay attention to anything behind ya," Raph whispers. The Hover Shell comes from behind, using its grappling hook to snare the tank. Donnie steps on the brake, stopping it just before it crosses the line, allowing Raph, Amy, and Falcon to win! Triple Threat is launched out of the tank as the crowd cheers.

"Yes! Team O'Neil Tech is the winner!" Raph stops the bike, the audience continuing to cheer. The Peacekeepers step up to Triple Threat.

"Hello ello ello. You must be the single dumbest perpetrator, perpetrators, I have ever had the pleasure to arrest!" Biggles declares.

"Do over," Yellow Head groans as they prepare to arrest them. Cody runs up to the bike.

"Is everyone okay?"

Amy and Falcon get out of the bike. "Yeah, thanks to Raph's good luck charm," Falcon turns to the bike.

"So we won?" Mikey asks as they approach. "And caught the boneheaded bad guy to boot?" Leo smiles as he runs up to Amy, picking her up and spinning around. She giggles at him.

"This was hardly a fair race, Mikey. I think the whole thing is a wash," Cody corrects.

"What? All that crashing and bashing and sitting on my fat behind and we get nothing?" Mikey complains.

"You gotta look at the bright side. All that really matters is...is that the motorcycle is okay!" He jumps onto the bike. "All 1,500 CCs of liquid-cooled horizontally-opposed six cylinder perfection."

"See Mikey? We did win after all," Raph gestures to Triple Threat being taken away. "We scored a convict and a convert, all in one day. Now get off my bike."

Amy laughs at that.


	138. Head of State

**Angel: I'm not starting the Hey Arnold series right now, I have like 4 or 5 other stories to finish or continue. But DNA is Thicker than Water is approaching! Yaaay! And don't expect me to post it early, because I'm not. I'd rather stick to my schedule.**

"Remind me again why we're here," Raph complains as they walk through the hallways of the PGA, two robots leading the way.

"Bishop said it had something to do with the fate of the world," Leo reminds him, taking Amy's hand. "But I have all I need right here."

Amy blushes at that, feeling her heart beat softly.

"Bishop said a lot of things back in our time, like 'turtles, Amelia, feel my wrath' and 'gee, wouldn't it be nice to dissect some mutant turtles and brunettes?' And 'I'll get you turtles and Amelia if it's the last thing I do!' " he pumps his fists in exaggeration.

Amy stiffens, feeling her hairs stand up in fear. Leo gives him a glare. "You know how Ames feels about that," he growls.

"We remember, Mikey, but in 2105, Bishop's President of the Galactic Council. We have to at least hear him out," Donnie tells him.

"Yeah, well I don't see why. It's not like I voted for the guy," Raph retorts.

"Ames?" Leo asks in concern.

"Hm?" She murmurs.

"You've been awfully quiet ever since Bishop called us. It's not like you, is everything okay?"

Amy sighs, "Not...really. My memories of Bishop are rather unpleasant and I'd prefer it if we just get this over with..."

The doors are opened and Bishop stands up. "Lady and gentlemen, thank you for coming."

"You can save the formalities, Mr. President," Leo spits, "What's going on, Bishop?"

"An extremely sensitive matter has arisen and despite our...checkered past, you are the only ones I can turn to. Something is trying to destroy me."

They gasp. "Destroy you? Who?" Donnie questions.

"You mean who wouldn't," Mikey whispers.

"You said this had something to do with the 'fate of the world,' " Leo reminds.

"If I go, the Galactic Alliance will crumble. Earth will be at war with two dozen alien races, destroying all of humanity," he explains.

"You want some fries with that ego?" Mikey retorts.

"What about your security force?" Donnie asks.

"This particular threat is somewhat out of their pay grade, if you get my meaning," he answers.

"What could possibly be out of their pay grade?" Amy replies and as if an answer, there's a rumble, shaking the room. Cracks appear on the floor under the table and they jump away as something breaks in. There's a hole in the floor where the table used to be. There's a growl as something dark appears from the hole. The five pull out their weapons, the two robots appearing behind them. The intruder is revealed to be a monster with red eyes, a long tongue, and no arms. It growls at them.

* * *

In the auditorium, a conference is taking place. "And if we were to refer to subsection 2 of paragraph 3, we would find-"

The doors suddenly open, Bishop, the turtles, and Amy scrambling to the ground. "Everybody out!" Leo shouts, "Now!"

"Pardon me sir, the floor has yet to recognize the green gentlemen and young lady accompanying President Bishop," the leader says and the creature crashes in. It snarls and Mikey turns around.

"Recognize that?" The diplomats scream as the leader bangs the gavel.

"Recess!" They run out, the creature snapping its jaws at the six. They move out of the way, the security guards appearing behind it. They ready their guns, firing at it. It does nothing to him and he roars, several people still in the audience. The creature backs away as they continue to fire, giving the last few members a chance to escape.

"I take it that's the monster that's trying to get you?" Leo questions.

"What gave it away?" Bishop replies.

The guards continue to fire until the creature grabs them by the tongue, throwing them away. "Looks like your rent-a-cops are tongue-tied," Mikey suggests.

"We have to get these people to safety," Leo orders. Mikey pulls out his chucks.

"Way ahead of ya! Let's house train this puppy!" He jumps forward, only for his chucks to stop working. "Whoa, who took out my batteries?"

"This is Alliance headquarters. All your weapons were deactivated when you went through security," Bishop explains.

"So we gotta handle this thing 21st century style? No problem," Raph punches his hands.

"Lucky for me, my powers aren't affected by security," Amy makes her hands chilly.

"Mikey, elevator!" Raph calls out and Mikey bends down. Raph jumps on his shell, landing on the creature. Leo, Amy, and Donnie help the others escape.

"Please exit in a calm and orderly manner," Leo tells them.

"Or a 'get the shell outta here' manner!" Raph calls out as the creature struggles against him. He wraps his tongue around Raph's leg, throwing him into the others.

"Nine point five, Raph." Mikey rubs his head, "Nice dismount, but dude, you gotta stick those landings!"

Bishop is cornered by the beast, jumping away as it tries to attack him. He backs away, the creature roaring.

"I got an idea!" Mikey exclaims, running to red curtains. "Hey Mr. Tall, Dark, and Drooling," he pulls the curtains off. "Toro, toro!" The creature growls at him as Bishop runs off. "If cartoons taught me anything, this has to work!"

The creature roars again, running towards Mikey. "Does he know what he's doing?" Donnie asks as the others grit their teeth.

"Does he ever?" Leo questions as a response, making Amy laugh. He turns to her with a grin, proud that he got her to laugh.

"That's right one eye, come to Mikey," Mikey sings and jumps over the creature, which crashes into the wall. It aims its tongue at him, making him girly scream and move out of the way. Donnie takes the hit instead. "Stay away from Mikey, stay away from Mikey!" The creature waves its tongue as Amy helps Donnie up.

"Any time you're ready to actually help, lady and gentlemen," Bishop readies a gun. He fires lasers at it, but it runs out of batteries. The creature looms over him, ready to attack, but Leo pushes Bishop out of the way just in time. They look to each other before the creature snarls at them. Leo pulls out his swords, but the creature grabs them from his hands, smacking him to the ground.

"Leo!" Amy rushes to him. The creature grabs Bishop by the tongue, Amy helping Leo sit up.

"Huh?" He sees a chandelier over the creature, his sword lying down right next to him. "Ames," he gestures to it and she holds it out to him. He shakes his head, giving it back to her. "I want you to do it. Show me what you can do."

She smiles a little and stands up. "Lights out!" She throws the sword up and kicks the hilt, breaking the chandelier and it drops on the creature, making it drop Bishop. The creature is electrocuted and it disappears through the floor.

"What was that thing?" Raph asks as they gather around the hole.

"A genetically mutated engine of destruction, forged from the DNA of alien species," Bishop answers.

"How do you know that?" Donnie questions.

"Because _I_ made it," he elaborates.

"You wanna run that by me again? I think my ears were clogged with monster spit," Raph calls out.

"I helped make that creature," Bishop explains.

"Aren't you out of the bad guy business?" Leo wonders, his arms crossed.

"I am. This goes back decades. I had no idea they survived," Bishop tells him.

"Whoa, rewind and replay. They? Fang face has friends?" Mikey replies.

"Wait," Amy chuckles in disbelief. "So _you_ helped create it and you mean to tell me that there's more of these things? I knew you were crazy, but this...wow."

Low rumbling starts to shake the building. "We'll take that as a yes," Donnie says nervously.

"I've got a hover car outside. Let's move," Bishop orders, leading them out the doors.

* * *

Outside PGA HQ, Constable Biggles and the police are arriving. "Calling all hover cars. We have a distress alarm at the Galactic Alliance headquarters," they land on the deck and get out of their hover cars. "Hello ello. Things seem to be alright."

The turtles, Amy, and Bishop suddenly run out into the deck. "Uh, oh, Mr. President," Biggles salutes, but they pay no attention to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Try asking that guy!" Mikey points to the entrance and an even larger creature appears, but this time it has three arms!

"Uh, you're under arrest?" Biggles asks nervously, the creature spitting acid at him. Him and the police move out of the way as the acid hits their cars. Biggles screams as he moves away from his car, which melts.

"Why did it stop to mess with the peacekeepers?" Donnie wonders as he looks out the window, Raph pulling him back in.

"Escape first, geek out later!"

The creature roars at them as the car is started, flying out into the street. "Ha! Next time try picking on someone your own species!" Mikey eggs, the creature jumping out! "Bad news, this one's super athletic!" Bishop lands the car on the street, the creature landing behind them. Bishop sees the creature stomping after them, Raph, Amy, and Leo looking in shock.

"Hold on!" He turns sharply to the right, making them tumble on the ground. Amy lands on top of Leo, staring down at him. Leo smirks and she blushes. The car drives off the street and onto another one, speeding up.

"I think we lost him," Leo says, only for two fangs to appear from the ceiling. The creature has the car in its jaws, pulling it.

"Think again!" Donnie exclaims nervously. Leo unsheathes his swords.

"Good! Well at least the power's back on!" He and Amy slice the fangs off with their weapons, setting the car free. Bishop steps on the gas, but loses control.

"Warning, you have lost navigational control. Now connecting with other car customer support. Please hold."

"The president of the Galactic Council does not hold!" He slams a button, Raph and Mikey crashing into each other. The car speeds forward, the creature growling and jumping off the street.

"Looks like we scared 'im off," Mikey says.

"No, it's just smarter than it looks," Bishop corrects. "Buckle up!"

"Look out!" The five shout and Bishop turns around, seeing he's about to drive off the road! He screams and the car gets launched into Central Park. It crashes into a tree and Amy falls to the ground. Leo wraps his arms around her waist as he pushes her head gently into his chest to protect her. The car stops, leaving skid marks into the grass.

"Glad to see after a hundred years, you still know how to smash stuff, Bish," Mikey retorts, the other turtles on top of him.

"Hurry, these creatures are tenacious," Bishop unbuckles himself, only to be grabbed by a hand. The creature lifts him up.

"No! Bishop!" Leo screams as they see the creature. It spits acid into the grass, leaving a hole for it to crawl into, disappearing. They run to the hole, looking down it.

"So, who wants to go into the big, scary turtle eating monster hole first?" Mikey asks nervously. "...Ladies first!" Amy is pushed slightly in front and she glares at him.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Raph exclaims as Amy leads the way with her map. "100 years into the future and we're still crawling around in the sewers!"

"Looks like this is where the trail ends, boys," Amy calls out.

"Well that ugly didn't just fall off the face of the Earth, ice princess," Raph retorts and they're suddenly scanned before the floor drops underneath them. They scream, landing in an underground laboratory. Amy coughs, waving dust away from her face, the others getting to their feet. "Okay, maybe I spoke too soon."

Leo gets off first, but is suddenly knocked back. "Donnie, come check this out." The others step forward, Donnie hitting the air.

"A force field. Maybe we can power up our weapons and-"

"Incinerate yourselves." They turn to the left to see an imprisoned Bishop. "It's an accelerated neutrino armor grid. Energy from your weapons will only be repelled back to the source. And powers are the same result."

"How do you know that?" Donnie asks.

"Let me guess, had a free weekend after you whipped up those chompy things, so you decided to bang out some more supervillain type stuff," Raph inquires.

"My technology, yes, but I'm not the brains, or should I say brain behind this place," Bishop explains.

"Then who is? What's going on here, Bishop?" Leo demands.

"Seeing as we have some time to kill, I may as well tell you the whole story. 50 years ago, the Earth was a different place. And I, well...you know what I was."

"An alien-hating xenophobic mega maniac?" Raph deduces.

"Raph," Donnie warns him.

"A myriad of alien life-forms that identified the Earth as habitable. We were under the constant threat of invasion. My Earth Protection Force was the only line of defense. This lab was the nerve center of my operation, where the secrets of extraterrestrial DNA could be uncovered and exploited. Our goal was to splice alien DNA to create an invincible army if war were to break out against the aliens. Despite my considerable scientific prowess, I needed help. Fortunately, I was able to 'convince' one of the world's greatest minds to work under my Aegis: Dr. Baxter Stockman."

 _"The alien DNA is mutating nicely. I've been calling them organic mousers, just my little joke. How do you like our dip into_ _the gene pool?" Stockman explained as he was surrounded by dark creatures_ _with long tongues and red eyes._ _"Extending regular developing corrosive file. You'll have an army in no time thanks to your 'volunteer' donor program."_

"Stockman was brilliant, he took the program in directions I never would have imagined. He also took things too far."

"You were kidnapping aliens and experimenting on them! That wasn't too far?!" Raph exclaims.

"As I said, it was a different time in my life. Not one that I'm proud of. Our experiments require dangerous equipment and materials. One day, in his zeal to unlock the secrets of alien life, Stockman accidentally triggered a biochemical chain reaction."

 _The experiments dropped to the ground, Stockman trying to dodge them. "No, Stockman! What have you done?" A jar hit him._

"It was the last I saw of Baxter Stockman."

 _"Bishop, help!" Stockman cried out as he got tangled in wires. Bishop rushed to him, only to be blocked by a falling jar. A robotic arm dropped on him. He struggled to break free. The lab started to catch on fire, a piece of machinery dropping on Stockman. Bishop looked in horror._

"But in the chaos, something happened."

 _An alien stood in front of Bishop._

"It seemed one of my alien lab rats would finally get his revenge."

 _The alien lifted the arm off Bishop, throwing it away. The agent glanced in shock, gasping. The alien picked him up, putting him on his shoulder._

"But instead he saved my life. An alien. I imprisoned him, used him to create a race of monsters for war against his kind and still, he saved me. Try as I might, I could not erase the incident from my mind. At this age, after everything, could show mercy. How could I dare do less? And so, gradually, my attitude toward these beings changed. I sought out allies instead of enemies. The Earth Protection Force became the Pan Galactic Alliance. You can understand why I was reluctant to reveal all of this to the world at large, but what matters is I learned my lesson. It's peace, not war, that is the answer to Earth's continued safety."

"So the person who is really doing all of this is-" Before Amy can finish her sentence, the environment starts to shake. More Mousers break into the lab, but this time, someone is on top of one of them.

"Well you're about to learn another lesson, Mr. President! If you're going to leave your errand boy for dead, you should make sure that he really is."

"Baxter Stockman!" Leo exclaims as the others gasp. Stockman is now a brain with arms and one eye.

"In the flesh, so to speak. Now, payback time! If it isn't the turtles and Amelia. And here I thought Agent Bishop and I were the only ones who survived the good old days. Though you didn't have to graft alien DNA onto your own body in order to pull it off!"

"Stockman," The brain turns to Bishop, "I...I thought you perished in the accident."

"Guess that explains why no one came looking for survivors, ever!" Stockman retorts.

"So is that it? Simple revenge? Stockman, everything has changed. I'm not the man I once was," he explains.

"Nor will you be the man you are for much longer."

"You follow that one?" Raph asks in confusion.

"Nope, that's crazy brain talk if I ever heard it," Mikey twirls his finger near his head. Stockman sets Bishop free, the Mouser grabbing him.

"Stockman!" The others try to help, only for the force field to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"I spent _decades_ down here, rebuilding our facility, expanding on our original experiment with the trace DNA left behind. Yet I was unable to create a viable body for myself. Then I realized why make when I could take?" The Mouser places Bishop on a lab table, which immediately traps him. He's strapped down and a piece of machinery looms over him. "In a moment, that underused organ you like to call a brain will be processed and transplanted in favor of a, a shall we say, more gifted tenant. Though the space may be a tad cramped."

"Stockman, this is madness!" Bishop protests.

"No, this is logic. You're the president. You've shown a proclivity for long life and you have to love the irony," Stockman narrows his eye. Amy looks in horror at that. While she didn't particularly like Bishop enough to consider him a friend, even he didn't deserve the fate that awaits him.

"Stockman, you're not going to get away with this!" Leo declares.

"Speaking of irony, it may have taken a hundred years, but it warms my cerebellum to know you five will meet your end as Mouser food!" The two Mousers growl at them.

"I don't think so. It's ninja time!" Leo growls as they pull out their weapons. One Mouser fires acid at them and they jump away, landing safely. Mikey jumps up, smacking one with his nunchucks. The other stomps the ground, snapping its jaws at the ground. Donnie is caught in its mouth.

"Normally I'd be fascinated, but honestly, you're just nasty!" He says, Amy flying up and firing snow at it. It drops Donnie and he lands safely.

"Chomp on this, you overgrown set of dentures!" Raph throws his sai at the Mouser, distracting it. Raph jumps away as the Mouser follows the sai. He catches them, Bishop trying to break free. The machine starts up and he grits his teeth.

"Relax, it's just a brain transplant. Nothing to lose your head over."

"Bishop's getting a sunroof if we don't get past these things! Any ideas?" Mikey calls out.

"Remember when the Mouser went after the police sirens instead of us?" Donnie reminds them. "Baxter must be using an audio remote to control them. Maybe they use sonic vibrations to navigate, like other subterranean creatures."

"And how does that help us not get chomped?" Mikey asks as the Mousers surround them.

"If I find the right audio frequency, it should scare them off," Donnie explains as he pulls up his wrist computer.

"Sounds good. Raph, you and Mikey cover Don. Ames and I will try to stop Stockman from renovating Bishop's head," Leo orders, grabbing Amy's hand and running off. Bishop starts to sweat as the process continues.

"Let's see here, if I can just utilize the tonal frequency-"

"Feel free to take your time, Don!" Raph retorts.

"I'm almost there," Donnie answers. Leo and Amy run up to Bishop, only to be stopped by the shield.

"Stockman, listen to me!" Leo calls out as they slam their fists against the shield. "No one knows better than we do what a jerk Bishop was in the past, but this isn't the answer."

"Why not? _He_ started all of this. He left me for dead, he owes me!" Stockman argues.

Leo grabs Amy's arm gently, leaning into her ear. "See if you can break the shield, I'll keep him busy," he whispers and she nods. He kisses her cheek gently. "Go." She runs off to find something she could break to drop the shield. "He owed a lot of people, Baxter, but he's been paying it back by changing the world. Bishop's work has actually united people of all races. Earthlings and otherwise. I mean, even we can walk the streets in daylight, something that I've wanted to do with Ames ever since I met her. Because in Bishop's world, no one's considered a monster based on how they look."

Stockman seems amazed by Leo's words. "Only by they act. Ames never judged me for how I looked, and I'll love her always for not seeing me that way. Are you a monster or a man?" Stockman appears remorseful for what he's doing. "Do you wanna use your skills to destroy or like Bishop, can you see a way to create something?"

Amy blushes as she feels around the shield.

"Okay, I think I got it," Donnie says and the noise seems to scare off the Mousers.

"You did it!" Mikey cheers, a rock dropping on his head. "Ow!" The noise has weakened the structure, the ceiling starting to collapse.

"Yeah, now let's move it!" Donnie shouts. Mikey jumps out of the way from a piece of debris. Amy manages to break the shield.

"I got it! Leo, you can set him free now!" She yells and he does so.

"Help me!" Leo pulls him away just in time. "I'm alright, get Stockman!"

"Excuse me, sis," Donnie says, picking up Amy and putting her over his shoulder to her surprise.

"Let's get you to safety first, Mr. President!" Leo is pulling Stockman away, seeing Amy's bottom a few feet away. He blushes, looking away. Stockman gets pinned by debris and they stop, seeing his predicament. "Stockman!"

A fire starts and they cover themselves as there's an explosion. "I left him behind once, I won't do it again! Go!" Bishop orders, running towards Stockman. They turn to each other.

"He really did change, didn't he?" Raph asks.

"Stockman!" Bishop picks up the brain, running through the fire. He emerges in front of Leo. "Don't just stand there, move your shells!"

"Whoa, hail to the chief!" Mikey jokes and they run forward, escaping to the sewers just in time.

"Quick, down here." They jump into the tunnel and Donnie places Amy down gently.

"Thanks bro," she sighs in relief.

"You...you saved me. Why?" Stockman wonders.

"It's what I've been saying all along, my friend. Everything's changed," Bishop pats the top of his brain.

* * *

Later at PGA HQ, Bishop and Stockman are taking in his now repaired office. "So, based on your current DNA, I believe it would be possible. Genetic advances over the last century make creating a viable body based on your former physical structure, nothing more than a minor procedure."

"What's the catch?" Stockman argues, "I become your personal slave? Toiling away in a secret lab?"

"Actually, the Department of Agriculture is interested in your Mousers. I'd like you to meet with them."

"Me? Really? Well, I suppose it's my civic duty, Mr. President," they shake hands, "Say, is there a Vice President?"

"I just don't get this place," Raph comments as they watch, "Bishop's a good guy, we save our arch villain Baxter Stockman from becoming a crispy critter, and giant Mousers are gonna work on a farm? The future gives me a headache."

"Well if Bishop and Baxter can change, maybe there's hope for all the other monsters out there," Leo says and they start to leave.

"No monsters? Let's hope it doesn't put us out of a job!" Mikey replies.

"Mikey, I got a feeling that's not gonna be a problem," Raph tells him. They continue walking, Leo placing his arm around Amy.

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

"Did...you really mean that about me with Stockman?" She blushes and he chuckles.

"Of course I did. You didn't scream at us when we first met you. And I'll always be grateful to you for that." He kisses her cheek softly, smiling. "Come on, I'm taking you out to lunch. We can go to Jay's."

She slowly beams, nodding. "Kay!"


	139. DNA is Thicker than Water

**Angel: Here is the episode everyone has been waiting for...I'm still kind of tired because our alarm system kept going on and off for no reason...freakin' woke me up at 4 in the morning. It's bad enough I have a 9:30 class today, but really? *sighs* Anyway, some of the things in this chapter might be pretty...shocking. But I'm not gonna sit here and explain it myself. Enjoy!**

In the Dark Turtles' lair, Dark Mikey looks around before sneaking in. He bends down, lifting a loose brick. "Soon my love, we'll be together," he pulls out a bag, taking out a turkey leg. He kisses it, about to eat it before Dark Raph comes in from nowhere, punching him.

"Holding out on us?" The turkey leg flies up in the air and he catches it. Dark Mikey rubs his head.

"You sir, will hear from my neurologist!" He shakes his fist, Dark Raph humming. He suddenly gets knocked back, growling as Dark Donnie grabs the leg with his tail.

"Au revoir, you dumb behemoth!"

"Not on your life!" Dark Leo grabs his tail and spins him around, throwing him away. Dark Amy shakes her head as she watches them from above, filing a nail.

"Such brutes," she huffs as Dark Mikey kicks Dark Leo to the ground. Dark Raph and Donnie join the fight and the turkey leg flies above them before it's zapped to pieces. Dark Amy's eyes widen and she looks up. The Dark Turtles stand up, facing Darius.

"Are you genetic mishaps fighting again? Those four shell brain idiots and Little Miss Sunshine you spawn from can get along, why can't you? Squabbling over scraps like a bunch of rabid buffoons, when you should be out there destroying those blasted turtles and Amelia!" He berates.

"You got some nerve, ya puny piece of garbage!" Dark Raph tries to hit him, but cannot for some reason.

"Hypnotically induced precautions. Always helpful when dealing with savages. You can't hurt me," Darius reveals. He uses his battle suit to grab his arm. "I, on the other hand, can hurt you!" He throws Dark Raph away.

"Hmph," Dark Amy stands up, throwing a fireball at Darius. He deflects it and makes it go back to her. She falls to the ground behind the others.

"Flame princess!" Dark Leo exclaims.

"You will annihilate the turtles and Amelia immediately! Now get out of my sight!" He walks away.

"I'll show him what we can do. I'll deliver those turtles' heads on a platter," Dark Leo clenches his fist.

"Yeah, how oh fearless leader?" Dark Donnie asks sarcastically.

"If you can't beat them..."

"Join them," Dark Amy finishes, laughing evilly to herself as she looks at the fireball in her hand.

* * *

Cody is training with the turtles, Splinter, and Amy. "Sight can be a deceitful mistress. Trust it without question and ruin is sure to follow." The turtles, Amy, and Cody walk around with masks covering their faces, Splinter watching over them. "The muki exercise teaches us not to rely solely on our eyes, but to explore the world with our other senses."

"It's working," Mikey suddenly sniffs the air. "Raph's shell is so rank I can practically see him."

"And I can hear the tiny wheels in Mikey's tiny brain snapping and rolling down his neck," Raph threatens. Leo appears behind Splinter, jumping into the middle of the group.

"You aren't exactly helping me expand my senses, guys. Leo's gonna-"

"Boo."

Cody tries to punch him, only for Leo to dodge him.

"Gotcha!" Raph grabs Mikey.

"Oh man!" Raph throws Mikey over him. Cody continues punching the air while Donnie trips over Raph and Mikey. Leo appears behind Amy and before he can even move, she grabs him and throws him over her shoulder.

"Good...job, Ames," he groans and she giggles, moving her mask away from her eyes.

"Thank you," she curtsies.

Splinter sighs heavily, shaking his head as Leo stands up. He turns to Leo. "Again." Leo steps up to them, Dark Leo and Amy watching them from outside the window.

Dark Leo growls, "I can't believe we got beat by these losers!"

"We'll get 'em, babycakes," Dark Amy snarls. Dark Leo smirks at her.

"I love it when you're angry."

"I know," she smirks back and Dark Leo turns on his communicator.

"Do it now."

There's suddenly a rumble, making them stop in their tracks. They take their masks off. "What the shell was that?" Raph asks and they appear on the roof from the elevator, immediately getting shot at. However, the lasers seem to be attacking something else.

"Penthouse auto defenses!" Cody turns around. "Duck!" They duck their heads as a ship flies over them. Dark Donnie is the one driving the ship. He destroys the defenses, Dark Leo, Amy, Mikey, and Raph jumping down onto the roof.

"Knock knock! Wanna play?" Dark Mikey laughs evilly.

"For once, you morons, just try to stick with the plan, got it?!" Dark Leo snaps, Dark Amy frowning as she crosses her arms. "I-I didn't mean you, flame princess."

"A daylight assault? Come on guys, even you can't be that dumb!" Leo retorts.

"We got a message for you from Darius. Rest in pieces!" Dark Raph charges forward and Mikey flips his evil counterpart over. Dark Donnie continues to fire lasers. Donnie and Raph move out of the way, Raph throwing his sais at the ship. Amy flies up and points her finger at Dark Amy, releasing a flurry of ice. Dark Amy grunts as she blocks the ice with her arms. Leo flips over to duck Dark Raph's punch. He brings his fist over Leo's head and he uses his swords to deflect it. He knocks him to the ground and Dark Raph sees Cody, laughing. Cody backs away as Dark Raph walks over to him.

"Cody, look out!" Leo shouts, but Dark Leo punches him away.

"No, no, no! Don't waste time with the boy! We discussed this, you moron!" Dark Leo yells.

"I'm a moron? I ain't the sucker who called this stupid attack!" Dark Raph retorts, allowing Donnie to attack him.

"Yeah, even I could have told you this was a bad idea!" Dark Mikey calls out as he fights Mikey. He hits him with his hip. "And I'm the special one!" Leo jumps onto his back while Raph and Splinter deal with Dark Leo.

"You wanted a plan, I got you a plan! Now stick to it!" Dark Leo tells him.

"If we let this go any longer, they'll probably start fighting each other!" Raph comments, Dark Donnie coming around.

"Tell you what, let's compromise and split the difference, or the kid. Whatever," Dark Donnie prepares to fire at Cody, laughing as he presses the button. He fires the laser beam at Cody, who backs away.

"Cody," Donnie says.

"No!" Leo shouts. Cody continues backing away as the laser comes closer, but Dark Leo dives in front of him, taking the blast in his chest! He drops to his knees and falls to the ground.

"Whoa," Cody's eyes widen.

"Oopsie," Dark Donnie comments, his eyes wide.

"We in trouble," Dark Mikey sings, Dark Amy pushing past them.

"Babycakes!" She kneels down to Dark Leo, crying a little as she holds his shell. He's unconscious from the laser. Dark Raph throws Raph and Donnie away.

"Every Dark Turtle for themselves!" Dark Raph and Mikey run to their ship, jumping on top of it and leaving their two Dark siblings. Cody looks down at the two as the others come rushing over.

"Dude, did I just see what I saw?" Mikey bends down to the evil leader.

"He took a blast for me," Cody murmurs.

"Something's fishy. It's gotta be a trick," Raph spins his sais, Dark Amy lifting her head to glare at him.

"Not according to these readings. If he doesn't get medical attention right now, I don't think he's gonna make it," Donnie reveals.

Dark Amy gasps, covering her mouth in horror. "No..." She whispers in agony, resting her head on Dark Leo's shell as she cries.

"Get his weapons, we're taking him inside," Leo grabs one of the swords, glancing at Dark Amy. "Her too in case she tries something."

Dark Amy lifts her head slightly, tears still in her eyes.

* * *

In the medical unit in the penthouse, Dark Leo is recovering from his wounds. Dark Amy and him are in a dome, which prevents them from attacking. Dark Amy also has shackles which prevent her from using her powers. She looks over at Dark Leo in worry.

"It's amazing. There's barely half a dozen minor differences between Leo's, Lia's, and those things' DNA sequences," Donnie explains.

Dark Amy growls at him at the name.

"But Leo's Leo, ice princess is ice princess, and those are messes," Raph points to the dark counterparts.

"The auto docks will mend his wounds as best they can. Then he'll need rest," Donnie tells them.

"What?" Serling's eyes separate in surprise, "A fifth turtle? An evil Amelia? Oh, I need to sit down," Serling holds his head.

Dark Amy snorts, "Robo butt needs an aspirin?"

"Those things can't stay here! They just tried to off us! Again!" Raph protests, lunging, but Leo and Amy hold him back.

"What are we going to do? Drop 'em off at the hospital and tell everyone to watch their fingers and toes?" Leo asks him.

"They're in a portable force field that the Hover Shell would have a tough time busting through. And one of them is properly held with shackles so she won't attack us. We can keep them here safely until he's stable enough to move," Donnie gestures to the field. Dark Amy huffs, turning her head away from them.

"And after he gets better? Then what?" Raph asks, Donnie turning around to him. No one answers.

"Don't everyone answer all at once," Mikey calls out.

* * *

Dark Leo gasps, waking up. "Babycakes!" Dark Amy nuzzles him, since she can't touch him with the shackles. Dark Leo looks at himself.

"Hey, uh, guys. You've been unconscious for almost a week. Your...girlfriend was pretty worried. How do you feel?" Donnie explains. Dark Leo growls at him, looking around before he crosses his arms.

"Here, um, the force field is calibrated to accept those trays. Understand?" Leo presses a button, the trays from Mikey and Amy floating over.

"Yum yum's go innie. You no come outtie!" Mikey says as the tray goes into the field.

"Shut up!" Dark Leo tells him, sniffing the sandwich. "What's in it? Poison?"

"Poison? You think we'd save your lives so we could feed you a rancid ham sandwich?" Leo asks in disbelief, Amy pouting.

"My sandwiches aren't poisoned," she tells them.

"My brothers would," Dark Leo knocks the tray away, Dark Amy moving away. "Go stick it." The tray crashes in front of Donnie.

"Oh, this is gonna be swell," Raph crosses his arms. "And what about you, fire freak? You haven't touched anything at all ever since you got here!"

"...Is that true?" Dark Leo asks her, Dark Amy turning to him.

"I was worried about you," she whispers. Dark Leo huffs, turning away from her.

"You should be worried about yourself. You must be starving."

The turtles and Amy glance at each other. Dark Amy seems to be fine from what he said, however, and she lifts the shackles.

"Any of you freaks wanna let me eat?" She grunts. Leo turns to Amy and she pulls out a remote, pressing a button. The shackles are undone and she starts to eat.

"You tied her up?!" Dark Leo growls. "She's already in the force field!"

"We weren't gonna take any chances," Amy calls out, watching them closely. Cody watches from around the corner, his mouth wide open.

* * *

A branch from a bonsai tree is cut, Dark Leo and Amy watching. They're on Splinter's rooftop garden, Dark Leo crossing his arms. Dark Amy just stands next to him, her shackles back on. "The air will do you well. Not to mention the healing power of nature."

"It stinks out here!" Dark Leo tries to move away from the sun. "Too bright. Why didn't you let us rot? Too weak to stomach it when things get rough?"

"Weak? It requires no strength at all to destroy, but creation, healing. That takes true might. Would you prefer that we left you two to perish?"

Dark Leo just huffs, staring at Splinter. Dark Amy looks up at the sun.

 _What was it that Pinkie said about her and the sun?_

 _"No...the_ _sun lights up days...my day. How can you be so cold and_ _heartless?!"_

Dark Amy frowns. Her counterpart was right on one thing...

The sun did light up days.

* * *

Later that night, Dark Leo is resting. Dark Amy suddenly sees someone, nudging him awake.

"Why did you save me?"

Dark Leo sits up to see Cody approaching. "I mean, you could have just...not, you know?"

They say nothing and he closes his eyes. "Okay, forget it." He starts to leave.

"Our fight isn't with you. It's with the four shell heads and that girl who wears too much pink. It sickens my eyes. Then you wouldn't have gotten away. Look, I don't know. It just didn't seem right. Why you gotta ask so many questions?" Dark Leo turns away from him. Cody glances at Dark Amy.

"And you...you agree with this?"

Dark Amy turns at Dark Leo before looking back at him. She simply nods. Cody blinks at them.

* * *

"It's been weeks. We better start charging Mr. and Mrs. Happy rent if we're runnin' a hotel here," Raph tells the others.

"His bandages come off tomorrow. A few tests and then they're out of here," Donnie explains.

"Have you guys noticed? It's like...he seems to be struggling with something," Cody starts.

"What are you getting at, Cody?" Leo asks.

"Well he did save my life. And she did stay for him while the others left. I'm just wondering if we could help them...not be so bad. In theory," Cody sheepishly puts his hands behind his back.

"Technically, Dark Leo and Dark Amy do share significant genetic traits with our Leo and Lia. And the nature versus nuture debate raises some interesting possibilities," Donnie remarks.

"Yeah, what if we stopped treating them like monsters and more like regular guys?" Cody questions.

"Hmm." Leo and Amy seemed to be thinking about it the most.

"Okay, when did this bus take a left into crazy town? Leo, ice princess, come on. You're not buying this, are ya?" Raph retorts, Leo and Amy saying nothing.

* * *

They're all sitting at the table, Dark Leo scarfing down his food. He has crumbs on his face and he swallows his food. Leo is about to take a pancake when Dark Leo takes the whole stack, throwing it into his mouth. He sees Mikey about to put syrup on his when Dark Leo drinks it. Splinter stares as he throws the bottle away. He takes the plate of biscuits, Dark Amy looking at him, appalled.

"And there go the biscuits," Raph places a hand on his cheek.

"Have one of mine," Mikey slides his biscuit onto his plate. "All of a sudden, food doesn't have its usual appeal."

"Mikey not eating? Is this the future or an alternative universe?" Amy asks as she walks, holding more biscuits. Her eyes widen at Dark Leo's...table manners. "Uhh...I'm gonna hide this..." She leaves and Dark Amy gives Dark Leo a disgusted look. The grandchildren watch from the kitchen.

"Dude. Dark clones. Freaky," Jenny comments quietly.

"Where we live, you fight for food, eat what you can when you can or you starve." Dark Leo throws another biscuit into his mouth.

"Riight. Well here, looking out for one another is pretty much what we do. You know, the golden rule, karma," Mikey explains.

"...You're the dumb one, right? Cuz that's the stupidest thing I ever heard," Dark Leo scarves down the eggs.

"And yet you're here in a posh New York penthouse enjoying a hot breakfast, because of something you did, saving Cody. Still sounds stupid?" Leo explains, placing his arms behind his back. Dark Leo looks down at the food before spitting a piece of bacon onto the plate. He drops it onto Leo's plate.

"How's this?"

Leo blinks, shrugging. "Thanks." Dark Leo burps, Dark Amy gagging.

"This is why I don't eat as much..." She murmurs, the others turning to her wide eyed. She looks at them. "What?!"

"...You starve every day because of us?" Dark Leo asks in shock, since she never disclosed this information.

"Not every day," she shrugs like it was nothing. "Once in a while, I manage to get at least a bite. Every two days I go without a meal."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dark Leo demands.

"Because you never _asked!"_ Dark Amy slams her fist onto the table as they look in shock. "All you cared about was feeding yourself! I'm lucky if I even get anything most of the time with three brothers and you!"

"I...I..." Amy suddenly comes in, walking next to Dark Amy.

"I noticed you didn't eat anything. Here," she places a plate of pancakes in front of Dark Amy. The evil counterpart looks in surprise before starting to eat.

"Listen...I know you came from my boyfriend's DNA. But that doesn't mean you can't be like him. Starting with table manners because any girl wouldn't like that. Even if she's evil," Amy places three pancakes in front of Dark Leo, who stares at her. "Oh so you'd eat them from before, but now that you know I made them, you don't want it?"

Dark Leo offers some to Leo, who smiles a little.

* * *

They stare as Dark Leo and Amy are being led back, in their force field.

"Well?" Leo asks Donnie.

"Too early to say."

"They're a lot less scary than I thought they'd be," Mikey says.

"Guys, reality check. They're evil! Give them an inch, he'll take a spleen and she'll take a rib. I ain't buying it!"

Dark Leo and Amy can hear him. The evil leader chuckles. "You will," he places his arms behind his back. He glances at Dark Amy, who's looking out the shield. "...You could've told me about your suffering."

"You didn't notice...or care," she murmurs as she sits on the floor, still staring out of the shield.

"I would've helped you!"

"Helped me?" She turns her head to him. "I DID try to tell you one time!"

"When was that?!"

"Last week," she hisses and his eyes widen in realization.

 _Dark Leo fought with his brothers over a turkey leg. Dark Amy looked down at her stomach as it grumbled loudly. She walked up to the four, tapping Dark Leo. "Hey, where's my portion?"_

 _"Stay out of this!" Dark Leo told her as he accidentally pushed her to the ground. She just laid there, starving._

"You just pushed me away...I starved for almost a week. That was when I stopped trying."

"If that was the case, you could've told me!"

"Not once since we met have you ever said that you loved me!" She screams and he pauses. "You don't care about me! So stop pretending to care! Even those idiots that we came from have a better relationship than us!"

Dark Leo stares at her in shock, memories flooding through his head.

 _Dark Amy was kicked into the face by Amy, sliding in front of Dark Leo. Dark Mikey grabbed her._

 _Dark Amy got shocked, falling to the ground._

 _Dark Leo glared at the turtles and Amy in Darius's secret lab._

 _Dark Leo hugged Dark Amy from behind, not noticing her frowning._

 _He stuffed himself, Dark Amy getting covered in scraps._

 _They held hands, but Dark Amy looked sad._

He couldn't believe it. He never noticed how she was feeling...

* * *

They're escorted to the dojo for Dark Leo's checkup. "Alright, here we are, last stop before a clean bill of health." They stop in front of a machine, with no shackles on. "Your wounds are almost completely healed. I just wanna test a few vitals and then-"

"Out of your cage and into the Peacekeepers?" Dark Leo interrupts, angry.

"Um, let's just get through the test," Leo answers nervously. Donnie walks up to a machine that would test his strength.

"Push on the bar as hard as you can, but if anything really hurts, just stop," Donnie explains.

"Yeah, then we'll draw ya a nice bubble bath and get you a massage," Raph retorts.

"Okay, so you'll sit here, but I have to drop the force field. Can I do that?" Donnie continues. Dark Leo and Amy nod silently. Leo places a hand on his sword and Donnie drops the force field. Dark Leo looks at himself, glancing at Dark Amy who turns her head away.

"Hmph!"

He growls in frustration and walks over to the machine. He sits down in the chair, the bar dropping low enough for him to grab it. He starts to push it up, growling. Donnie looks at the chart.

"By this time, I expected more muscle strength. The mass is there, but you may have to hold him a few more weeks just to make sure."

"Maybe we should change his diapers too. And how bout a bottle while we're at it?" Raph steps forward.

"Shut up!" Dark Leo yells.

"I mean, how old are you, anyway? Just a few weeks out of the test tube? Then we shouldn't push the wittle guy so hard. I mean, he already got problems with that girlfriend of his. Breakfast proved that."

"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo demands. Dark Leo growls, pushing more. The machine starts to spark as he continues.

"He's definitely feeling better," Donnie comments. Dark Leo looks up at Dark Amy as he pushes harder.

"Ha! I knew you were faking, playing possum so you can jump us later!" Raph exclaims. "No wonder why your relationship is so bad!"

"Raph, stop it!" Amy shouts.

Dark Leo ends up breaking the machine, knocking Raph back. "Whoa." A part of it breaks, falling towards him, but Dark Leo pushes it back. He gets in Raph's face, growling in anger. Donnie turns on the shield. He stands back up, Dark Amy next to him.

"Think you're pretty smart, think you figured us out! You don't understand anything about me, about us! But it doesn't matter! We're just monsters!" He walks away, Dark Amy trailing behind him. Raph stands up as they look at them leave.

* * *

Dark Leo sits on the lab table, hugging his knees. Dark Amy sits on the floor, staying quiet. "...Flame princess, I-" The force shield is suddenly dropped, looking to see Leo and Amy approaching from the shadows. "What are you doing?"

"We have something for you." They step forward, both of them holding onto something behind their back. They both pull out a bonsai tree, holding each side. Dark Leo takes it, Dark Amy peeking over his shoulder.

"Master Splinter tells a story. Once, a scorpion needed to cross a stream. He asked a frog to take him across on his back. The Frog said, 'How do I know you won't sting me?' The scorpion promised he wouldn't do such a thing," Amy starts.

"So the frog agreed to carry him across the stream. Halfway across, the frog felt a burning pain in his back. The scorpion had stung him. As he succumbed to the poison, and he and the scorpion began to sink, the frog cried out, 'Why did you do that? Now we will both perish.' The scorpion said, 'I did it because it's my nature.' " Dark Leo and Amy look up at them silently.

"We believe that when you offer most people the opportunity to be the best they can be, they take it. Tomorrow morning, we're giving both of you a choice. Leave in the custody of the Peacekeepers or stay, with us," Amy finishes.

"And why would we do that?" Dark Amy retorts, the force field reappearing.

"To find out whether you're scorpions or a turtle and girl with a good heart," Leo drops the remote and it falls into the force field. They look down at it, pondering the moral of the tale. They see Leo and Amy leave, leaving the two to think it over. Dark Leo picks up the remote and drops the shield, grabbing his wrist communicators.

"It's on, tonight." Dark Leo glances at the bonsai tree and then at Dark Amy, who silently stands up. He leaves the tree behind...

* * *

They sneak around the living room, looking out the window to see their ship approach the roof. Dark Mikey laughs evilly and they run off. They find the security system for the penthouse, using the remote to open the doors. They step inside, about to pull the lever for the emergency shut-down.

"Goodbye security failsafe and goodbye turtles and Amelia." However, they hesitate to pull the trigger. Inside, they're struggling with the decision whether or not to turn it off.

"It's gotta be bugging the heck out of you," their eyes widen and they pull their weapons out, turning around to see Leo. "The hesitation, the conflict you're feeling right about now. Lots of heavy stuff rattling around in there."

"It's understandable," Amy comes out of the shadows from the hallway. "Making the right decision between right or wrong."

"You both knew?" Dark Leo demands.

"We weren't sure what you both were doing, so we gave you a test," Leo answers. Dark Amy and Leo stop in their tracks, glancing at the trigger.

"Which we failed," they realize.

"You haven't failed yet," the two turn to them.

"You can still choose. Turn around and go back to the lab, and tomorrow, we'll talk about what comes next. Just like we said we would," Amy finishes.

They look again at the lever, contemplating on what to do. "We're not making any promises, but we can see it in both of your eyes. You've got questions about who you are, and maybe, we can answer that together."

"...We already know what we are. We are scorpions!" They cut the lever, growling at Leo and Amy.

"We see...then let's finish it!" The two pull out their weapons. The ship lands into the hangar.

"Security is down. Fearless leader and Sunny came through!" Dark Donnie teases. The three Dark turtles jump out of the ship, about to get in the elevator, only to be stopped by Serling and Cody.

"Gentlemen, a displeasure to see you again," Serling comments.

"Huh?" Dark Mikey looks in confusion, since they weren't supposed to know that they were arriving.

"May I offer you a refreshing beverage? Coffee, tea?" Cody gets inside him as he transforms.

"Or how about some of this?" Cody finishes, their counterparts landing behind them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dark Donnie demands.

"Heh, was that coffee decaf?" Dark Mikey asks nervously.

* * *

Leo and Amy jump away from their evil counterparts, defending themselves against them. Dark Amy and Leo growl.

 _"Looking out for one another is pretty much what we do."_

They fight as they go up the stairs, Leo and Amy backflipping away. Dark Leo growls in frustration.

 _Dark Mikey tackled Dark Leo for the turkey leg, his brothers joining the fight._

 _"Where we live, you fight for food, eat what you can when you can. Or you starve."_

 _Dark Amy just watched, rubbing her growling stomach._

"You both have a choice. It doesn't have to be this way!" Leo protests as the four clash weapons.

 _"Idiots, worthless biological trash," Darius told them._

 _"Not once since we met have you ever told me you loved me!" Dark Amy shouted. "You don't care about me! So_ _stop pretending to care!"_

Leo and Amy are knocked into the door.

"Yes, it does!" The dark clones attack them, but they roll away. Leo takes Amy's hands and spins her, making her hit both of them. Dark Leo and Amy turn around to see their siblings fighting. Dark Donnie is knocked back near them. Mikey jumps over his opponent's attacks, Raph flipping and kicking him away. He crashes into Dark Donnie. Serling smacks Dark Raph into the ship.

"They were all awake. What happened to the plan?" Dark Donnie asks them.

"I don't know! We did our job, you mooks!" Dark Leo retorts, glancing at Leo and Amy. The four stare at each other intensely. "Let's just get out of here, it's a bust!" Dark Leo takes his girlfriend's hand, running with her to the ship. The other two follow, Dark Raph getting up.

"Hurry up, you moron!" Dark Donnie calls out to Raph's counterpart. He jumps into the ship and it starts to power up. Cody is ready to attack them.

"I can take out their proctors."

"Let them go," Leo orders and he does so. The ship leaves, Leo and Amy staring after them.

"It's over...for now," Amy whispers.

"Once monsters, always monsters, like Master Splinter's story about the scorpion," Raph explains.

"...Raph, did I ever tell you that I hate that story?" Leo responds.

* * *

Later on, Leo and Amy sit in their room, looking out the window. "...Ames?"

"Yeah?" She murmurs with a sigh.

"...When our counterparts were arguing at the table...do you think that we'll-"

"Oh God, Leo, please don't even finish that. I know you care about me and my well-being. We won't end up like that," she smiles softly at him. "I guess it's up to them whether or not they'll work it out...and even though they made their choice...I feel like I understand mine better than I ever could."

Leo smiles at her, kissing her briefly. "Thanks...I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Leo. I love you too."

* * *

The Dark Turtles and Amy are meeting Darius in their lair. Needless to say, he is unimpressed with them. "So, you came back, stinking of failure again. Why am I not surprised?" He holds up a steak. "I hope you choke on it!" He throws the food to the ground. Dark Leo stares at it and picks it up. He growls, ripping it into quarters, tossing it to his brothers.

"You never did that before," Dark Mikey notes.

"It's called sharing. Try it sometime." He picks up the plant that Leo and Amy gave them. "You might be surprised what happens."

Dark Amy frowns, walking away. Of course, she starves again. "Hey." Dark Amy turns to the leader, holding out his portion to her. She looks in surprise as she takes it.

"Starting now...things will be different. No more hiding things. If anything's wrong, you come to me and only me. Especially when it comes to food."

"...Why are you doing this now?" She asks quietly.

"...You know why. I'm not mushy like him, but you know."

She looks down at the food. "But what about you?"

"I can survive one night without food. You, on the other hand, need your strength...I need your strength..." Dark Leo starts to walk away, but he stops, thinking. "...I love you."

Dark Amy looks up at him, her mouth open as he stands there. She closes it.

"...Love you too."

Dark Leo leaves, trying not to smile. Perhaps the lessons he was given did not fall upon deaf ears after all.


	140. The Cosmic Completist

**Angel: I have a math test today...kill me...and Natalie, I already have the link, you don't need to send me another one XD At least the alarm system didn't act up like Monday...over 600 reviews! Yasss! Thank you so much, guys! Never had this many reviews for any story, not even the Q &A. And Yokai Watch, I don't need to wake up early at 4 just to get to school, it's 20 minutes away -_-**

"She fell to Earth in a ball of fire, only to be reborn as...the Wichita Platypus!" Mikey tells Cody and the great grandchildren, waving a flashlight in front of his face.

"Cool!" Cody comments.

"That ain't the end of it." Mikey's action figure collection is around them. "This was an adventure so big, it could only be told in a maxi series called Secret Battles! Issue one opens with a ship of a mysterious alien appearing above the Earth. His name, the Outsider! His mission-"

Serling peeks his head out from the kitchen. "His mission is evidently to reduce the living room to a mess."

"Heh, Mikey's dollhouse keeping you from repolishing the doorknobs?" Raph asks as he flips a burger.

"And straightening the carpet fringe and reorienting the sofa pillows! It's utter chaos..."

"You got a lot of issues for a robot," Raph comments.

"He was forever lost in an abyss, then in the next issue, Aracnolad returned from the Thera god battle arena changed forever! He would now be known as-" Raph snatches the spider action figure from him, catching Mikey by surprise.

"Lunch," Raph laughs as he has the figure in his burger, Mikey girly screaming.

"Are you busted in the brain? That's a serious one web wire variant in near excellent condition!" Mikey protests as he takes it back.

"I made you a hover burger so that you guys could fly off to geek land and the tin can could clean the penthouse," Raph jerks a thumb at Serling.

"Ignore him, guys. He has no appreciation for a good sculpt and 39 points of articulation," Mikey takes the burger, eating it.

"Of all the things you could have saved from the lair, you had to save this junk?" Raph holds up a packaged action figure. "My grandkids wouldn't like this stuff!"

"We think it's cool," Cody answers.

"It's stupid. I mean, look at this one. What's the point of buying a doll if you never take it out of the package?" Raph argues.

"That's mint on the card! And it's an action figure, not a doll! Gimme!" Mikey yells, reaching out for it.

"Come get it!" Raph jumps up, throwing the figure into his other hand. Leo, Amy, and Donnie come over as they watch Mikey trying to get his figure back.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asks him.

"Mikey's right, these things are fun to-" Mikey grits his teeth and pulls Raph down, making him drop the figure.

"Nooooooo!" Luckily it lands on the couch. "Whew, still perfecto." Suddenly, there's a loud noise above them. Something is about to crash into the roof. It crashes through the window above and Leo picks up Amy bridal style. They run off just as the ship lands on the couch, ultimately destroying Mikey's figure.

"So much for mint," Raph comments. Mikey looks up in anger, gritting his teeth. The door to the ship opens, but they can't see past the smoke.

"Who's there?" Leo demands. A gold foot steps out and they pull out their weapons, only for the Inuwashi Gunjin leader to step out.

"Huh?" Mikey murmurs in confusion.

"The Inuwashi Gunjin," Leo realizes as they stand down.

"Turtles...Amelia...help," he falls to the ground.

"Heh, good thing you didn't start cleaning up yet," Raph tells Serling and Amy rushes to the leader, bending down to him.

"Oh my God," she murmurs.

* * *

"Final mooring, prepare for countdown," a voice says at the Moonport. They're planning on finding the other Gunjin and according to their leader, they were in space.

"We wanna come too!" Cody tells Leo, who's in a green space suit.

"Anything that can take down all the Gunjin is gonna be mega dangerous," Leo argues.

"But you know I can handle it. Plus, I have Turtle X and-"

"The battlefield is no place for a human youngling. Amelia should not even be going. Hmph," the Gunjin leader walks away.

"He had enough trouble asking us for help. It's his loss, little ninja, and we all know it," Leo runs off.

"Okay, but next time, I'm kicking double butt to make up for it!" Cody calls out.

"Good luck!" The great grandchildren wave to them.

They fly into space to find the Gunjin ship. "We'll be at your ship soon, so let's go over this again. Any detail could help us deal with your attackers," Leo says to the Gunjin leader. The others are in space suits, Amy in a female version of it, but in pink.

"As I told you, it was an unprovoked attack. My brothers and I were in orbit when our vessel encountered an anomaly. Nothing was in our sector, yet our ship was crippled by a massive gravity field. Something struck the hull and attacked with the fury of an army. We engaged it in combat. Even the Inuwashi Gunjin were no match for it."

 _"You must get help! The turtles and Amelia! Quickly, the escape pod!" The Gunjin_ _leader was thrown into the pod and his red brother closed it._

 _"Nooo!" The leader shouted as he was unable to help, seeing his brother be defeated before he was launched into space._

"Gunjin do not flee. We do not ask for help, but we are the last of our kind. If anything were to happen to my bretheren..."

"I hear ya, birdman. Raph may be a pigheaded jock with wicked B.O., but we'd crawl through the Triceraton septic system for him if he needed us," Mikey jokes, slightly hitting Raph in the arm.

"I can't wait to return the compliment," Raph deadpans. Amy hums as Leo strokes her hair, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Coming up on the Gunjin ship," Donnie reports as he's the pilot. Ultimately, the gravity field stops the ship. "Whoa, something stopped us and our engines got fried. Some sort of-"

"Massive gravity field?" Leo finishes.

"This is how it begins," the Gunjin leader tells them gravely.

"Let's suit up and investigate," Leo orders, standing up and putting on his helmet. Amy puts on hers, her hair fitting through two holes. They float over to the damaged Gunjin ship. "There's the Gunjin ship."

"Or what's left of it," Raph corrects. They land safely in the ship.

"Graff generators are still online. Looks like everything else is down," Donnie explains.

"Let's get to the bridge," Leo says and they walk forward, seeing something covered in a sticky substance. "What is that?"

Donnie pulls up his computer. "It's a highly tensile polymer, incredibly strong. Never seen anything like it."

"But why use some goop when you can rip a hole in a spaceship's hull?" Leo wonders.

"It immobilized all of our auto defense systems. Then, before we could react-" The ship starts shaking. Running to the front, they see something forming from the shield. A giant spaceship uncloaks in front of them.

"Whoa, that's gotta be a pain to find a parking space for," Mikey comments.

"Don, what's inside that thing?" Leo questions.

"I'm reading thousands of life-forms, but they're all dormant, except for one. Analyzing now."

Before he can do that, however, a hologram of an angry alien head meets them.

"Whoa!"

"I am the great Aramzedo, puny insects. I have come for the last Inuwashi Gunjin. Surrender him or suffer my wrath!" He declares, laughing evilly as he disappears.

"What'd you do to make this guy so angry?" Raph wonders, but before they can find out, the ship rumbles.

"Guys, we're under attack!" Leo exclaims.

"Prepare yourselves for the battle of your lives," the Gunjin leader warns them, something dropping in from behind. They stand on guard, a large shadow looming over them, but it turns out the 'intruder' is a small robot.

"That's it? It looks like one of your dumb toys. Take care of it, Mikey," Raph retorts.

"Okay," he shrugs.

"Careful, Mikey," Donnie holds his shoulder. "Those servos on its arms look designed for heavy weight."

"No sweat, bro," Mikey jumps in front of it. "Gimme your best shot, mini mech." They briefly fight each other and the robot slides under Mikey, picking him up and spinning him around. He's thrown into a wall, sliding down it. "Spunky little guy." Mikey groans.

"You weren't kidding about heavy weight," Amy murmurs.

The robot turns to the others. "Inuwashi Gunjin energy signature. Analyzed from previous mooring."

"Gunjin, hang back," Leo warns as the others step in front of the leader. "Let's not give it what it wants."

The robot scans Leo. "Scanning unknown subject. Alpha male variant. Disable." It fires goop at Leo, trapping him. He falls to the ground and Donnie jumps up, attacking the robot. It grabs his staff, throwing him into Raph. Amy bends down and pulls out her spear, cutting Leo free.

"Thanks." But the robot grabs him by the legs, spinning him and throwing him into the others.

"Alright, that's it, you little sucker," Amy jumps up, spinning down for a kick, but the robot grabs her ankle. "Huh?!" He throws her to the ground repeatedly and she's defeated as well. "Okay, whoever made that thing did some serious overkill," she rubs her head and the robot traps them in the goop.

"Blegh, robot snot!" Mikey exclaims in disgust.

"What's 'blegh' is that your butt is in my face!" Amy hisses, but they couldn't move. The robot turns to the Gunjin leader.

"Inuwashi Gunjin male found. Plated for collection."

"Never!" The leader jumps up, only to be shocked. Aramzedo appears on a screen.

"Don't damage it or you'll ruin the value on the whole set!"

"Ruin the value?" Leo asks in confusion.

"Affirmative," the robot shoots goop at the Gunjin leader. "Archive collection tactics." He walks up to the turtles and Amy, scanning them. "Unknown reptile mutants and female human. Tariff origin. Collectible value unknown."

"Bah! These life forms are lame," Aramzedo disregards.

"Lame? We're Grade A turtle, bucko!" Mikey retorts. "Nothing of greater value! And Amy is a princess!"

"Can it, Mikey, you're not helping," Raph hits him.

"But surely there are many of you. Worthless," Aramzedo thinks.

"We're the only four Ninja Turtles in existence. We're priceless! Amy is the princess of the almost extinct Y'Lyntians and she has ice powers!" Mikey tells him.

"Mikey!" Donnie hits him this time.

"Ow."

"Really? In that case, I must have the complete set and the rare princess with powers!"

"Turtles subset detected. Slated for collection," the robot walks up to them.

"Nice one, Mikey," Raph deadpans.

* * *

The immobilized turtles, Amy, and the Gunjin leader are being transported onto Aramzedo's ship. "Donnie, shift over, man. I can smell your stinky feet through my helmet!" Mikey complains. Donnie moves, only to get his butt in Mikey's face.

"Is that better?" He retorts.

"Ugh."

"Hey, I don't have it easy either...and if you fart on me Mikey, I'll kill you," Amy mutters, Leo glancing to see her butt. He blushes, looking away. He decided not to tell her, since she could barely move...which was the only reason. It was _not_ because he can see her behind, it was not, it was not.

"New collectibles onboard," the robot jumps down, attaching itself to the platform that they're laying on.

"Careful, careful with my most rare new specimen," Aramzedo tells the robot from a screen.

"Ice princess, can't you freeze this stuff off?" Raph hisses.

"If I could just..." She is able to move her hand up, the goop starting to freeze.

"Keep him talking. This is gonna take a while to freeze," Leo tells them.

"Where are you taking us?" Donnie demands and he appears on another screen in front of them.

"Inuwashi Gunjin must be added to the other three in my collection."

"Collection of what?!" Donnie exclaims.

"My collection of every rare warrior in existence. I have scoured the universe for them. Behold!" The environment lights up to reveal chambers that hold aliens and dimensions. "My chamber of worlds. I preserve the natural environments of all the warriors in my collection. And here, my Hall of Humanoids! Here I have gathered the rarest of aliens from around the universe. Aremzedo must have them all." The doors close behind them.

"This jerk sounds just like you, Mikey. Look, he's even got them mint on the card," Raph jokes as rows of aliens are on the walls.

"Primitive fool. Those 'cards' are sophisticated life support systems. I have formulated the slow plastic on them to slow down metabolism so that the life forms will never age or decay. Preserved perfectly forever," he laughs evilly.

"Yeah, mint on card. Total geek," Raph mutters and they approach another set of doors.

"Behold! My legion prized possessions." The doors open to reveal the rest of the Inuwashi Gunjin, trapped like the other aliens. "The once noble Inuwashi Gunjin. Collect them all," he laughs. Amy looks up to see the ice incasing them before it breaks, setting them free.

"Got it! Everyone ready?" She turns to them.

"And now, you will join them side by side as my new Ninja Turtle collection. Since the girl is the only princess, I will make a special environment for you, your majesty." He gasps in shock to see only their helmets. "What?! Find them!"

"Yoohoo!" The bot turns around to see Mikey waving. He jumps after him, following to see the Gunjin leader waiting for him. He leaps towards him, Leo and Donnie appearing behind the cards.

"Now!" They kick him to the other side, Mikey and Raph appearing as they punch him. Amy lets go of the ceiling, flying down at an extremely quick pace to kick the bot to the Gunjin leader. He slashes it, throwing it at the wall as it falls down, covered in goop.

"Sum...addition...for...too...terrible." It shuts down.

"This way!" Leo orders and they run to the other Gunjin.

"We come to free you, my brothers," the leader calls out, Aremzedo appearing on the screens above them.

"Clever, my prey, but you are in the domain of the mighty Aremzedo! And I control everything here." A hole opens up above them, acting as a giant vacuum to suck them out of the room. They're lifted up and thrown into a stadium. Aremzedo appears on a large screen above. "Welcome to my Dokepal stadium. Home of the fierce occupiers whom I had to hunt them all. And now they will add you to my collection!" Red balls roll in front of them, unlocking to reveal small cuddly aliens. They shout 'Doke' repeatedly.

"Don't hurt them, they're prisoners as much as we are," Leo warns.

"How can I hurt these cuties? Hey," Mikey bends down to one. "Nice Dokepal." He bites Mikey's hand and he screams. The others attack, Gunjin flying up with the others as Amy flies up behind them. The audience is filled with robots. Mikey attempts to pull off the Dokepal. "I can't get it off! Help!"

"Fore!" Donnie swings his staff, knocking the Dokepal into the army. They run to the six, Leo kicking one away. Donnie throws one off him, which swirls its eyes around. "Okaaay, the fluffy outer layer seems to pretty much rule out an old-fashioned smackdown." He gives a shocked noise as he runs away from more of them.

"NATO found a way to catch 'em all!" Mikey replies before getting an idea. "That's it! The balls keep them in mint condition."

"This is no time to geek out, Mikey," Raph retorts as he tries to get Dokepals off his arms.

"No, he's right! Aremzedo kept the Dokepals in those balls. They're Doke proof!" Donnie tells him, running off once more.

"Guys, it's just like bowling at Wheezies 12 pin alley!" Leo calls out, jumping onto a ball. He rolls it in front of Donnie, who jumps up as Leo gets off, allowing the ball to trap the three Dokes. They crash into a wall and Raph rolls one to Mikey, who bends down. His shell is used as a ramp to capture three Dokes.

Amy runs forward, front flipping onto a ball. She moves with her hands to travel to two Dokes, capturing them. "No!" Aremzedo shouts. Leo grabs another ball and throws it, Amy jumping up and kicking it. Some of the balls land in the stadium seats, the bots moving away. Soon, all of them are captured. "You've degraded my vintage Doke stadium to an untrainable pile of junk! You've made me very angry! But I will show you mercy. You would not survive the fury of Aremzedo! Pack-Bots, collect them!"

"Turtles slated for collection," the Pack-Bots jump down from their seats.

"We had our hands full with one Pack Bot. How do we take on an army?" Donnie replies.

"Just what I thought, big bad Armzedo needs pipsqueak robots to do his work!" Raph teases.

"What? Enough! Aremzedo needs no one's help! Pack Bots, withdraw."

"Pack Bots stepping down." The Pack Bots back away.

"Aremzedo will fight you, and if I win, you will join my collection with no further resistance! And I also marry the princess."

"Say what?!" Amy exclaims in shock and horror. "I'm a bargaining chip?!"

"Agreed. And if we win, you will release all of your collection! And we keep Ames," Leo hugs Amy protectively, kissing her cheek.

" _All_ my collection? ...Fine. Aremzedo does not obey rules."

"The day we can't take on someone who plays with toys is the day I hang up my sais for good," Raph declares.

"Cheer, my Pack Bots. Rejoice for your master Aremzedo honors you with his presence as he does battle." Amy rolls her eyes as the Pack Bots cheer.

"This'll be cake. How hard can it be to take on one guy?" Mikey asks.

"Don't worry Lia, we'll win and you won't have to marry him," Donnie places a hand on Amy's shoulder and she smiles at him softly. It falters as the stadium starts to shake. They look at each other, wobbling as the place continues to rumble. They look up to see a giant Pack Bot arriving, with Aremzedo inside.

"Behold the majesty of Aremzedo! Perfect enough to be eligible to marry the princess!"

"That answer your question, Mikey?" Raph questions as they back away.

"I'm doomed," Amy panics. As he steps closer, they back away even further.

"Hey, wait a second! That's the DNA profile I scanned earlier on the ship! It was Aremzedo!" Donnie realizes.

"Congratulations, is that gonna help us beat him so he won't have to marry ice princess?" Raph retorts.

"No, I didn't detect a weakness," Donnie answers, pointing ahead. Raph turns around to see an arm coming down to him, Donnie, and the Gunjin leader. They move out of the way just in time.

"It's ninja time!" Leo exclaims, pulling out his swords. The Gunjin leader flies up to him, dodging swipes along the way. The Gunjin leader slashes the glass and Amy throws icicles at it, piercing it. Aremzedo shoots goop at the Gunjin and he drops to the ground.

"My magnificent robot body has been perfected within technology I collected in my travels. I'm unstoppable!" He reveals, attacking Raph. He manages to get under Aremzedo, throwing his sais up, only for a shield to deflect his weapons back at him. Raph is knocked back. "In mint condition, I might add." Donnie uses his staff to catapult to the top, stabbing into the armor with his weapon. He manages to rip a piece off.

"If I can short out the power to his servo motor, he won't be able to move!" Donnie pulls out some wires.

"You want power? Rerouting power!" He shocks Donnie, who falls to the ground as Mikey and Leo run up to him. Aremzedo slams his hands down, covering the floor with goop as Mikey and Leo land on it, stuck. The Pack Bots cheer. "Now to complete my collection!" Raph has set the Gunjin free.

"We will fight to our last breath!" He declares, pumping his fist.

"Fighting? We can't beat him by fighting!" Raph argues.

"Are you saying we should surrender?" The Gunjin leader questions.

"No, I'm saying we have to think like our opponent. His weak spot isn't physical. It's this crazy compulsive collecting ego thing!" Raph tells him. "Hey, wait a minute. Don, your gauntlet! Destroy it before Aremzedo sees what's on it! We can't let him have the rarest item of all!"

"Rare item? What is this?" Aremzedo turns to Donnie, who looks confused.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Donnie, we can't let Aremzedo get the DNA profile of that alien you scanned. It's priceless! If his Pack Bots captured that dude, his collection would be unrivaled!" Mikey calls out, catching onto Raph's plan.

"Uh, yeah. Uh, I can't let him slate it for collection on his checklist," Donnie pulls up the DNA profile.

"What? Priceless? Scan it, my Pack Bots! Go!" A few Pack Bots walk over to Donnie, scanning the info from his computer.

"DNA scanned for checklist. Target: Ultra rare. Size triple data full Pack Bot population required. Awaiting permission for collection."

"Permission? Of course! I must have it for my collection!" Aremzedo answers.

"Affirmative. Aremzedo slated for collection," they crawl up to him.

"WHAT?!" All the Pack Bots surround him. His Pack Bot shuts down, an escape hatch opening. A tiny alien attempts to flee, but is quickly caught.

"Locked on target."

"Stop! I'm your master!" The Pack Bot grabs him and a small card is brought to him. "Aremzedo commands you!" He's placed inside the card.

"Target contained." Raph grabs him.

"He was in that big bad robot body, but he's really just a little jerk. Hey, Mikey, I got the perfect item to start your new collection." Aremzedo blinks nervously.

"Now it's time to pay your end of the deal," Amy smirks, crossing her arms. "Too bad. If you won, you would've came up a little...short."

The others laugh at her joke.

* * *

The Pack Bots are freeing all of the prisoners. "Well, this finishes the reprogramming of the first-tier robots. And they'll reprogram all the bots underneath them. They'll do whatever you want now," Donnie explains as he stands up.

"You sure about this? It's a big job," Leo says to the Gunjin.

"It's fitting. For years, we were imprisoned. Now we will free all of Aremzedo's collection and return them to their home planets. For all eternity, the Inuwashi Gunjin will be associated with freedom," the leader answers.

"There's thousands of aliens. How will you handle all of it?" Donnie wonders.

"We have persuaded someone very organized to help us, in exchange for his own freedom," the leader gestures to Aremzedo.

"No, take him to Hangar 11. First we will alphabetize all the aliens, then we will arrange them according to size. Alphabetize, so commands Aremzedo!"

"Huh. For someone who wanted us in his collection, he does seem to know what he's doing," Amy murmurs.

"Aw, does this mean I don't get his card? He was mint condition!" Mikey complains. Leo rolls his eyes, looking down at Amy. He smiles, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"At least you get to stay with me..." He whispers, kissing her cheek. Amy blushes, smiling.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she grins at the others. "Who else is gonna make cinnamon snickerdoodles for you?"

"Hey, you're worth much more than cookies, Lia," Donnie winks. "Turtle or not, you're not getting away from us that easily."

"Yeah, you're part of the team," Raph pats her shoulder.

"Wait...are you really making cinnamon snickerdoodles?" Mikey asks.

"MIKEY!" Everyone exclaims.


	141. The Day of Awakening

**Angel: Monday...will be the last episode of Fast Forward...*wails* WHHHHHHHY? I loved this season so much...and yesterday I had class cancelled! Wheeee! Right now I'm on episode 7 of BTTS, can't wait to get to episode 9, which is my favorite. And then pretty soon this story will be over...nothing else to-oh wait...I still have that surprise for when the story is over...*grins* And then after that I'll continue the movie version of 2012.**

"But Master Splinter," Mikey protests as they walk up to the rooftop garden. "It's like a totally flawless day and you want us to sit around being one with the universe? Just this once, can't we do morning meditation like, after lunch?"

"What are you complaining about? When Master Splinter says 'empty your mind,' you already have a head start!" Raph pokes his head and Cody laughs.

"Hey, Ames," Leo grins as he gently pulls Amy to the edge. "Close your eyes and stand on the edge."

"Leo say wha?" She asks in confusion.

"Just do it," he tells her and she sighs.

"Alright, but I don't know why you need me to," she closes her eyes and takes a step forward, now standing at the edge. Leo moves her arms so that she looks like she's flying. He moves his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Open them," he whispers and she does, gasping as her hair flies behind her.

"Wow...hey, did you do this because of Titanic?" She smirks, turning her head to him.

"Maybe? I know you love that movie," He smirks proudly, Amy shaking her head in amusement. He grabs her hands, moving them back down. He takes a hold of her hands. Leo leans forward, his lips close to hers when a shadow engulfs them.

"Hey, guys? Is anyone expecting company?" Cody calls out as they see a ship above them. Leo picks Amy up by the waist, running back over to them.

"No, and something tells me this ain't the morning paper delivery," Raph answers as the ship stops above them. Ropes drop and robots slide down.

"Hold steady, guys," Leo says as he pulls his swords out. A lone figure walks to the open hatch, jumping down to reveal himself as Bishop! "Bishop?"

"Something wrong with the doorbell, _Mr_. President?" Raph retorts.

"And what's with the iron jumpsuit?" Mikey questions.

"Forgive the theatrics, lady and gentlemen, but subtlety is not an option. This is a matter of galactic security."

* * *

Inside, the holovision has been pulled down and Bishop presses a button, the symbol of the PGA appearing. "Mr. Jones, would you please leave the room? This is classified material," Bishop requests politely. "Your great grandchildren already respected my wishes."

"The boy remains by our side, Bishop," Splinter explains.

"Fine, don't blame me if he has nightmares." He starts the video. "This video is from one of our satellites."

"Moon Base Bishop?" Donnie asks.

"The gateway to the stars, a hub of commerce science and galactic alliance interests. We lost contact three days ago." They gasp slightly. "Hours after our scans turned up blank, we sent in a small army. As soon as they entered the base, we lost contact with them as well."

"And you're telling us this because?" Raph asks, slightly annoyed.

"Because of this," he pulls up a photo. "A digitally enhanced still from the satellite's camera." It shows Sh'Okanabo's ship!

"What the shell?!" Raph questions. "Is that..."

"Sh'Okanabo. He's back!" Leo finishes.

"You battled Sh'Okanabo before," Bishop explains as they walk back out to the garden. "You know his methods, his strengths, and hopefully his weaknesses. I need you by my side in this. Earth needs you."

"Mr. President, what about Viral?" Cody speaks up, showing Viral on his computer. "She's always with Sh'Okanabo. And I've been developing a program that-"

"Jones, you're a genius, but this is no place for a child," Bishop interrupts.

"But-!"

"A wise assessment, Mr. President. I'm glad I voted for you," Serling says in relief.

"Sorry Cody, you heard the man. This is no place for a child, right Mikey?" Leo places a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean maybe things would be different if you had a shell kicking suit of battle armor, or your own shuttle, maybe some serious ninja training. Oh well," Mikey hints as they start to follow Bishop. Splinter winks, giving Cody a thumbs up. Cody is smiling.

"Why do I have a feeling we're about to do something highly unwise?" Serling suspects.

* * *

On the moonbase, Viral is scanning Bishop's ship as it approaches the satellite. "It's beginning, Dread Lord. The Earth forces are operating as predicted. An alliance ship approaches with a small insertion and reconnaissance team. And the turtles and Amelia. Shall I blast them from the sky?"

Sh'Okanabo approaches her. "Perish the thought. Viral, I want to see the look in their eyes when they realize that the day of awakening has finally come," he laughs evilly, pleased.

"Sh'Okanabo disappeared after the last time we fought, ship and all," Leo is telling Bishop on the ship. "We thought he was gone for good."

"Take it from someone who knows. Obsession always finds a way," Bishop replies.

"What is on the moon that Sh'Okanabo would find useful in his conquest of Earth?" Splinter wonders.

"Aside from the 500 crewmen, many critical planetary systems operate from the moon base. Monitoring, defensive weapons, and the Earth atmospheric protection grid."

"The Earth whatso again?" Raph asks, spinning one of his sais.

"The Earth Atmospheric Protection Grid." Bishop pulls it up on his computer. "It's a global force shield that reduces negative atmospheric effects. It's how the 21st century conquered global warming and reduced skin cancers and pollution."

"Too bad it can't reduce the negative effects of snarling Sh'Okanabos!" Mikey exclaims, Amy facepalming.

"No, but we know Sh'Okanabo is vulnerable to light." He picks up an orb. "These are experimental solar light grenades. They may be our only hope to take him out. So choose your shot wisely. It may be the only one you get."

They arrive at the base, starting to land. Bishop, Raph, and Donnie look out the window. Raph has a silver belt on, which holds the solar grenades. "Hm, this is most concerning. The blast shield is closed. The Moon Base City uses the blast shield to protect it when solar storms release dangerous radioactivity."

"And Sh'Okanabo's using it to keep the sunlight out, meaning the entire city's probably overrun by Kanabos by now!" Donnie realizes. "We're in for one shell of a fight."

"Steel yourselves, men...and lady. There's no telling what awaits us in there," Bishop warns as they're about to go inside. The doors are opened and Bishop stands alert. "Move out! Be ready for anything."

"Anything? Or nothing at all?" Raph asks as they follow the team. "This place looks completely deserted!"

"Uh, hello? Ever watch a horror movie? It always starts with the creepy deserted installation and then some muscle jarhead steps in some-"

One of the members stop, looking down to see purple goo. "Alien slime!"

"The Kanabo infection spreads through that junk. Don't let it touch your skin," Leo warns him, pulling Amy closer. "Ames, stay close to me."

"Don't you remember the last time we were infected?" She gives him a look and he blushes in embarrassment.

"Okay, if I happen to get infected, stay FAR away from me," he corrects.

"You can say that again, because with every blast panel sealed, no sunlight can get through to reverse the infection. For us or for any of the 500 crewmen who have already been infected," Donnie gestures to the ceiling.

"Hey, how about a little positive thinking? Maybe they were able to hide or maybe sis can freeze right through them!" Mikey retorts.

"Uhh, hate to break it to everyone, but those? That'll take a while to get through. And that's just if I manage to break through the panels," Amy points out.

There's suddenly a stomp coming from one of the hallways. They turn their attention to their right, Mikey backing up. "Maybe I'll just shut up now."

"Here we go," Leo says. A large Kanabo drone comes forward, along with others. They rush forward, the team with their weapons out.

"Here come the uglies." Mikey comments as they approach, the others backing away as they're surrounded.

"Don't forget, they're still people under all that junk," Donnie reminds them. Mikey girly screams, throwing a Kanabo into the wall.

"Tell them that!" Mikey jerks a thumb at the defeated Kanabo.

"Non-lethal ordnance. Pick your shots!" Bishop orders his team and they put their guns to stun, hitting the drones. Raph jumps away from one, kicking him down. Another one comes for him, but Leo comes in and kicks him to the wall. Splinter joins them as more approach.

"They just keep coming!" Leo exclaims, "We can fight them off all day and we still wouldn't get any closer to finding Sh'Okanabo! We can't risk hurting these people. We've got to rethink our strategy!"

* * *

Shortly after that, the turtles, Amy, Splinter, and Bishop are walking to the main room...having surrendered. "Some strategy," Raph mocks.

"I'm sure we're being led right to Sh'Okanabo," Leo assures.

"But with these goop cuffs on, we could get infected!" Mikey contradicts.

"You're right. So once we get to Sh'Okanabo, we'll have to act fast. Lia, see if you can freeze our cuffs off."

Amy nods, a little bit of ice coming from her hands. The room is filled with Kanabo drones. "Dude, it's a butt ugly monster convention!" Mikey exclaims nervously. "Raph, where's your membership card?"

Raph growls at him, and if he wasn't cuffed, he would hit him.

"How many of them are there?" Leo questions.

"All of them, of course," they look around, hearing Sh'Okanabo. "The entire moon base population transformed, as countless millions were before them, on hundreds of planets throughout the centuries." Their mouths open in shock and he emerges in front of them. "Count yourselves on the privilege to the entire base to kneel at the right hand of Sh'Okanabo, when the day of awakening dawns at last! And your precious Earth falls!" He laughs evilly.

"Nice threads, Sh'Okan nut job. They come in turtle size?" Raph jokes, getting grabbed by Sh'Okanabo to Splinter's shock.

"Raphael!" He's thrown into the wall.

"Pathetic creatures. Surely you sense the power I now wield. This new form is a testament to the strength of our progeny. As the canals grow in number, so do vital energies increase." Raph looks to the side to see their weapons and the shock grenades, which were stripped from them earlier.

"Not to mention your ego. Sheesh," Donnie whispers. "Lia, how's it going?"

"I'm trying to find the right temperature!" She mutters, huffing.

"We'll stop you. The civilizations of the Galatic Alliance will never-" Sh'Okanabo snatches Bishop.

"President Bishop, if I ever considered you a threat, you would have been eliminated long ago." He throws Bishop to the ground. Splinter bends down to him. "The only true hindrances to my designs are the reptiles and female, who ironically, helped me discover the true path. After our last encounter, you left my ship in ruins, and nearly destroyed my most precious resource. The Kanabo gene seeds, the light that of my race, set aflame. I avowed by the gene seeds my honor and their destruction reeking meets the point when I fell prey to your accursed sun. So I rescued the gene seeds our food and I fled. To the moon to replenish myself and to reveal my Kanabo army."

Viral appears. "Everything my master needed to consume the Earth was waiting on this cold rock. Fresh meat for our army."

One of them tries to lick Mikey, who backs away. "Two words, dude: Breath. Mint."

"After the solution to its solar dilemma, the Atmospheric Defense Grid." Viral shows the grid.

"Thought you said the grid was a good thing, Bishop!" Raph retorts.

"Not if one were to increase the opacity of the grid, to 100%!" Viral reveals.

"No sunlight would get through at all," Bishop realizes.

"The day of awakening will come to the Earth, in blessed darkness thanks to you. As a reward, you will be allowed to witness the glory of my ascension, as one of my own." He laughs evilly.

"Guys, in case I don't get a chance to say when I'm a snarling monster, I'm too young and good looking to be turned into a snarling monster!" Mikey yells nervously. Suddenly, there's a crash at the ceiling, revealing Cody and Serling!

"Guys, duck!" Cody calls out and they do so as he knocks out the drones behind them.

"Go Cody!" Raph cheers in relief. He turns to Sh'Okanabo, who attacks them. They jump up, firing lasers. Sh'Okanabo uses his slime to block them.

"I finally got it!" Amy exclaims suddenly and she sets them free.

"Go a little faster next time, why don't ya?" Raph retorts as Cody rushes to them.

"Shut UP!" Amy hisses.

"That's Jones?" Bishop asks in surprise.

"Yeah, he's got sort of a 'listening to pompous authority figures' problem," Raph winks. Sh'Okanabo slithers to Viral.

"Go at once to the grid command center. Take control of the grid and bring darkness to the Earth. I shall deal with these fools for myself!"

"As you command," Viral disappears into the grid, Cody and Serling walking up to their weapons. He jumps down, holding them out.

"Exceptional work, Cody-san," Splinter comments as he takes his staff. Serling appears from the control center as a hologram, clearing his throat. "And you too, Serling-san." Sh'Okanabo appears in front of them.

"Sh'Okanabo's strength is related to the Kanabo drones. We need to convert them back to normal if we're gonna stand a chance against him," Leo orders as Donnie hits one back.

"The blast shield! Bishop, if we can open the shield, we can convert them all to normal in one shot!"

"Excellent instincts, Donatello. But we also have to stop Viral before she does irreparable damage to the Earth!" Bishop reminds him. "If the grid falls-" He's grabbed by a Kanabo, but he flips over and holds him, throwing him to Cody, who hits him away.

"Say no more, President Bishop! I'm on it! And I'm ready for Viral this time!" He shocks the two Kanabos off him. Splinter throws one away.

"We cannot send you there alone," Splinter tells him.

"It makes sense, Master Splinter. Please, I won't let you down," Cody tries to make his case.

"I'll go with him. I can get the grid back online. Donatello, I'll relay the blast shield coordinates and security codes to your gauntlet," Bishop answers as the turtles and Amy jump to them.

"Okay, Don and Raph, you open the blast shield. Cody and Bishop, you have Viral and the grid. The rest of us will deal with Sh'Okanabo," Leo orders.

"You have proven to be...almost worthy adversaries. But the time for petty distraction has past." He thrusts his arms at them and they all jump away. Leo throws his swords down and lands, grabbing them. Mikey jumps up, deflecting his arms back as the turtle spins his nunchucks. Sh'Okanabo rolls towards Spinter, who leaps out of the way. Bishop and Cody go off to Viral, Sh'Okanabo grabbing Serling by the leg.

"Oh no ya don't, creep!" Amy jumps up and throws her spear, cutting the arms away. Bishop and Cody go to Viral, Amy catching her spear.

* * *

Raph and Donnie are back to back as they're surrounded by drones. "I got your back, Brainiac! Let's roll!" Donnie jumps and jabs his staff to the ground, spinning around to kick two drones away. Raph backflips, split kicking more away. Donnie runs to a flight of stairs, throwing a drone out. Raph throws his sai to deal with the rest, following Donnie to the stairs. Donnie closes the door, the drones trying to get in, to no avail.

* * *

Leo and Amy stand against Sh'Okanabo, who throws his slime arms at them. Leo deflects it with his sword over his head, Amy doing the same with her spear. Mikey jumps, but Sh'Okanabo grabs him. Leo and Amy cut themselves free. Leo grabs Amy by the waist and throws her up to Mikey. She cuts him free. However, he makes slime appear underneath them, capturing them. He hits Leo and Mikey against their shells, laughing evilly.

* * *

Viral appears in the control room. She throws her arms into the computer, starting to manipulate the grid. "It's like I always say, anything can be hacked. Including the sun." She takes control of the three satellites from the grid, making them close. Darkness starts to engulf the city. Biggles notices it.

"Hello ello, what's all this then?" He asks in confusion.

Viral laughs evilly as the Earth is engulfed in darkness. "Dread Lord, the grid is falling. The Earth is yours," she reports to him, showing a holovid of the black Earth. The Kanabo drones cheer.

"It always was," Sh'Okanabo laughs evilly, Leo and Amy opening their red eyes. He places the three down. "You will become Kanabo drones like all the rest." Mikey and Splinter have red eyes as the four kneel. The area starts to rumble. "What's happening?"

* * *

Luckily, Donnie and Raph have managed to get the blast shields open. "Bishop's codes worked! The blast shield is opening! How's it looking back there, Raph?"

Raph is holding off the door. "Oh, it's great! Me and the Kanabos are gonna be real pals!" Raph ducks from a swipe of a hand, pushing the hand back outside. "How do you think it's lookin'?"

"I think it's looking...bright!" Donnie answers.

The sunlight is brought back to the moon base and the Kanabo drones start to get affected. Sh'Okanabo looks around at the windows opening. "They're opening the blast shield! Get to the control room!" The drones run over, Mikey looking up.

"L-Leo! C-Come on! We gonna let a little slime ruin our day?" Mikey struggles to get up, Leo following. The drones back away from the light.

"A pathetic campaign," Sh'Okanabo covers the windows with slime. "But it's all for naught. The drones will regain control of the base. Your brothers will fall, you all lost!"

"As long as we stand together..." Splinter starts as they've all managed to stand up.

"We...are...never...lost!" They run up to him.

"I command you to stop!" He slams his arms down, the three jumping over him. Mikey deflects his arms while Amy holds her arms out, her hair flying as she narrows her eyes. Leo throws his sword to the left, removing slime from the right window. Amy freezes the slime off the left windows and the ice breaks off, letting light in. The sunlight illuminates the room, the drones reverting to their normal human selves. Sh'Okanabo starts to get weakened. The blast shield is fully open the drones in the room turning back to normal.

"Yes!" Donnie cheers.

"Come on, this ain't over yet!" Raph runs out of the room, Donnie following him.

"Two minutes until maximum capacity, then the sun will never shine on Earth again!" Viral declares. Cody and Bishop crash through the door, walking inside.

"Viral! Time to take your medicine!" Cody exclaims.

"Nice one, sir," Serling comments, "You sounded just like one of the cretins, uh, in a good way." Cody fires lasers at her and she disappears, attacking Serling.

"Annyoing human child. I possess this trash bin once. What makes you think I can't do it again?" She tries to take control of Turtle X.

"Because this time, I'm ready for you, you egotistical algorithm! Activate program!" Cody activates the program, which starts to damage her.

"It's called a decompiler, Viral. It takes apart other programs bit by bit, literally!" Cody retorts.

"What's happening? Why can't I-?! Stop, you're pulling me apart!" She protests.

"Now, Mr. President!" Cody calls out and Bishop runs to the computer.

"Where is the exit? I-I can't get out! Master, help! Error, error!" She is destroyed and Bishop returns sunlight to the Earth.

"There, the grid is going back online. The sun can get through again."

"Jolly good then. Now let's get back to this citation," the speeding driver groans.

"Earth atmospheric conditions are back to specs," Bishop tells Cody and Serling.

Splinter, Amy, Leo, and Mikey join each other, the effects having worn out. "Are you alright, my children?"

Raph and Donnie come in from the stairs. "Master Splinter, guys, look out!" Raph shouts and they turn to Sh'Okanabo, who is very weak from the sun and the loss of his minions. He roars in anger.

"This is the day of awakening! You cannot stop it!"

"Shoka dude, we just did!" Mikey declares, Leo stepping forward.

"It's over, Sh'Okanabo, for good," he says.

"Not so long as I draw breath!" He lunges forward to Amy, her eyes widening as she's frozen in place.

"Raph, the grenade!" Donnie yells. He pulls one out from his belt.

"Let the sun shine in!" He throws it and Donnie swings it into Sh'Okanabo's mouth.

"...Oh no." The explosive detonates inside him, the others having to cover their eyes from the bright light. When they open their eyes, they see a soot puddle in front of them, Sh'Okanabo defeated!

"Now that was a bright spot to my day," Mikey jokes. Cody, Bishop, and Serling fly down to them.

"The grid is back online!" Cody reports. "Viral's gone!"

"Gone? I'll be scrubbing data bits from my cachet for weeks!" Serling rubs his arms.

"Jones, next time you disobey a direct order from the president," Bishop jumps down. "You'll probably receive a medal." Bishop gives him a thumbs up, to Cody's happiness. "Good job." Cody jumps down to the turtles, Splinter, and Amy.

"Is it really over?"

"Sh'Okanabo's done for good, kid," Raph gestures to where Sh'Okanabo once was. The sun appears in front of the windows.

"And the future just got a whole lot brighter," Leo finishes, Amy smiling at the sun. She suddenly feels two hands on her waist and she laughs as Leo spins her around. He pulls her down enough to press his forehead to hers before he captures her lips with his. Amy kisses back, closing her eyes.


	142. Zixxth Sense

**Angel: *wails like a baby* WAAAAAH, it's the last episode of Fast Forward...noooo...time goes by too fast! *sighs* Yes I like to watch Sonic X, but I haven't watched it recently. College is hard! If I had a superpower, it would be the power to fly so I won't have to walk to Dunkin Donuts just to get a ride home. And if by TMNT type you mean by TV show...I can't decide between this one and 2012...both are so awesome...but if that's not what you meant, Jake, please be more specific in the future XD I'm not answering whether or not Leo and Amy will get married, you guys will have to wait. I think that episode is supposed be next Wednesday...? And like I said, I will continue IMT the Movie when this story is over. I have 2 arcs left for Tales of TMNT and then that one will be finished.**

 **As for the movies, I don't know if I can do those two immediately. I'm already working on one movie...which I need to post XD The Titanic story...I've had to do a lot of editing for that one, but I'll update that one as soon as I can.**

At Bishop's moon base, aliens are at a bar, The Last Stop. One blue alien holds up a small card. "200,000 credits for the delivery of five out Alterian disintegrating blasters," he places the card down in front of Zixx.

"Those were the terms, chubs," he reaches out to the card, but the alien holds it back.

"Hold it, Zixx. I don't see any blasters."

"Ah, you think I'm just here for the Barbara crater golf Invitational?" Zixx takes out a golf club. "You want disintegrators?" He presses a button, the golf club turning into a gun. "Check out these bad boys." He throws the gun to the leader, who catches it.

"Very clever."

"Now, my credits."

"First let's see if they really disintegrate," the alien points the gun at Zixx, who smirks. The gun disintegrates from his hand. "What the-?!"

"Yep, they disintegrate. Did I mention that the Alterians are lousy engineers?" Zixx replies.

"Get him!" The alien declares, his two guards lunging for him. Zixx backflips away.

"Nobody messes with Zixx of the Black Blade! Zixx-" he's suddenly grabbed from behind from a large lobster alien.

"Back off!" He tells the others, punching them away.

"I'm allergic to shellfish anyway!" The alien exclaims as they run.

"Big Red, we were just finishing a friendly business transaction here and-"

"We have to talk, now!" Big Red interrupts, dragging him outside the bar. He slams Zixx into the wall. "Where's the experimental matter transmitter you promised me?!"

"Funny story about that. I had to give it to someone else to pay off an old debt," Zixx explains, only for Big Red to slightly crush him.

"I don't want excuses, Zixx. I want that matter transmitter. Get it or else!"

* * *

The turtles and Amy are getting tacos downtown. "One macho nacho burrito, hold the jalapenos," Donnie tells the alien.

"No jalapenos? Donnie, come on. Toughen up!" Raph replies as Donnie takes his taco. "Explore the inner beast in you." Mikey is putting hot sauce on his taco, reading the label: Hot Nova Blast. "Look at me, I always do." Mikey smirks, turning to Raph. "Trust me, go for the gusto, bro. A little spice never hurt anyone." Mikey sneaks the hot sauce on Raph's taco, moving away as he eats a bite. Raph spits out his taco, smoke coming from his mouth.

He screams in agony.

"Feeling a little hot under the collar?" Mikey asks as Leo orders a taco for Amy. Raph rushes to the drink station, gulping down soda from the machine. The others laugh at him, Raph growling at Mikey.

"Would you like a side order of butt whoppin' with your knuckle sandwich?!" Raph makes a fist in front of Mikey. Leo laughs at them as he holds out Amy's taco to her.

"One meat and cheese taco for my princess as she ordered. And also one diet soda," He grins and she smiles, taking the items from him. She happily takes a bite as Leo's gauntlet beeps. He holds out his arm, revealing a hologram Zixx. He looks to be tied up.

"This is Torbin Zixx. I'm being held hostage by Thermidorian mobsters."

"Are those mobsters lobsters?" Mikey questions.

"They're demanding 20 million credits for my release. Don't give them what they want, forget about me. Don't try to rescue me!" The call cuts off as they take him away, the others gasping.

* * *

Later, a ship is launched to the moon. The turtles and Amy are on it. "I traced Zixx's transmission to Moon Base Bishop. We should be there soon," Donnie explains.

"I still don't get why we're bothering to rescue that skeevy slimeball!" Mikey argues.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him in zero gravity!" Raph growls.

"Why can't we just leave him to the mobsters? Doesn't fully get us payback, but it's something," Amy places a hand on her hip as she narrows her eyes.

"How about keeping him from being lobster chow? Or how about if we rescue him. We'd be the ones to hand him over to the authorities personally," Leo suggests, Raph thinking.

"Well, when you put it that way," Raph smirks.

"I still don't like the fact that we have to rescue this jerk," Amy grunts.

"I know, I know," Leo sighs, "But look at it this way. When we get the reward money, I can take you out to that restaurant you wanted to go to last week." He smirks and her eyes widen.

"Let's go rescue him!" She exclaims.

They enter the Moon Base. "The scanners traced the lobsters here. Moon Base City, level 2B," Donnie tells them.

"And the scanners don't lie," Leo points forward. "Check that out." A lobster alien enters the Moon Base hanger. The lobster guards hit their hands against their chests in greeting, the doors closing behind him. Donnie peeks around the corner, turning to the others.

"Zixx must be in there."

"We need a plan to take out those guards," Leo orders.

"No sweat, bro. Leave it to me!" Mikey winks. The guards stare out into the hall, Mikey's foot appearing from the left. "Yoohoo!" He starts dancing in front of them. "Thank you, thank you! I'll be back at 10:30. Good night!" He bows, laughing. Amy rolls her eyes and the guards go after Mikey. He moonwalks to the corner and they follow him, only to get their butts kicked by the turtles and Amy. They run to the hanger door, which opens in front of him. They jump in, ready to fight, only to be met with Zixx eating.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get here. Care for some vintage fettuccine, sunshine?" He says.

"Dude, we thought you were toast! What's with the distress call?" Mikey demands as Leo grits his teeth.

"I believe I told you specifically _not_ to come," he reminds them, to their confusion. "I mean, if I had called and told you to hop a shuttle to the moon, where would you be?"

"Sitting in front of the TV hoping _you_ fell in a crater," Raph retorts.

"Exactly." They sheath their weapons as he approaches them. "And now, since you are here, feel free to express your deepest gratitude. You guys have bailed me out in the past, I figured, maybe I owe you one."

"What I owe you is a smack in the face," Amy growls, making a fist.

"What the shell are you talking about?" Raph demands.

"I just saved your lives, amigos and sunshine. See, I found out your cute little planet's about to be pulverized by a runaway meteor." He presses a button. "See for yourself." They look to see a meteor approaching the Earth.

"No way. It's impossible! Any meteor big enough to destroy Earth would have been detected by the interstellar early warning systems," Donnie argues.

"Not if it's made from dark matter. Nasty stuff, virtually invisible to normal spectral chromatic scans," he explains.

"If it's true, why didn't you warn everyone?" Leo demands.

"That puppy's hittin' in less than 24 hours, not enough time for a full-scale evacuation, so why start a panic? Earth's history, end of story. Well, I've done my good deed for the century. I'm outta here," he starts to leave, Raph jumping in front of him.

"Hold it!"

Amy floats down behind him, ice coming from her hand as she aims for him. "Not so fast, Zixx. You can't just walk away from this!" The others surround him.

"There has to be something we can do, like blow it up with a giganto bomb?" Mikey suggests.

"Dark matter is harder than a trillium diamond. The biggest bomb on Earth would just polish the surface," he answers.

"What about a proton beam?" Leo questions.

"Nope."

"A neutron disrupter?" Raph asks.

"Uh uh."

"A massive molecular maser!"

"Guys, guys, reducing that super dense meteor to space dust could take months. And you've only got hours. Hmm, I mean, maybe a matter-no, that's crazy. Forget I even mentioned it," he thinks.

"What? A matter what?" Donnie wonders.

"A matter transmitter and as a matter of fact, some big brain's outside of regal, um, unintentionally loaned me an experimental full-spectrum matter transmitter that might be able to zap the meteor mess to an empty sector. Voila, no harm done," he explains.

"That's perfect!" Mikey exclaims as Leo laughs a little. "Where is it?"

"There's just one teeny, tiny hitch. I had to give it to someone to repay an old debt. I think you know him." He pulls up a hologram of Zukko. "His name is Boss Zukko." They gasp in shock, Amy narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"So you're saying an intergalactic gangster has the dark matter transmitter?" Leo asks.

"You say gangster like it's a bad thing," Zixx retorts.

"Uh, yeah, because it IS!" Amy elaborates.

"Unfortunately, Zukko's not gonna give it back just because you ask nicely. We'll have to steal it. He's got the transmitter stashed in a smuggling outpost on Prometheus, a barren moon hidden inside Saturn's asteroid belt." He shows Saturn from his gauntlet.

"We'll have to take your ship. Ours is only outfitted for an Earth moon run," Donnie suggests.

"No good," Zixx crosses his arms. "Mine was impounded after an unfortunate incident involved in the Utrom ambassador's wife." They all give him questioning looks. "Was it my fault she was standing next to the sushi bar? But don't worry, I know where there's another ship that can get us there." He starts running.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna regret this?" Leo asks and Amy sighs.

"I'm only doing this for Earth...nothing more." They follow after Zixx, though reluctantly.

* * *

At the PGA HQ, the doors to Bishop's ship open, revealing the turtles, Amy, and Zixx. "Uh, that's Bishop's presidential shuttle," Raph points out.

"Good old Bish won't mind if we 'borrow' it," Zixx whispers.

"Wait, we're gonna STEAL his ship? I didn't sign up for that!" Amy hisses.

"We know 'Bish' too, and he does not like people messing with his stuff," Donnie tells him.

"Come on, with an entire galaxy to run, he won't even notice it's missing," Zixx presses a button from a circular device, throwing it to the ground. The guards turn around, confused as it beeps. They run forward, only for Zixx to reveal himself to knock them down. The alarm sounds off and the defense systems start firing lasers at them.

"Look out!" Leo warns and he deflects the lasers using his swords. He destroys one of the defenses while Zixx runs to the ship. He jumps on top off it, more guards coming in. They immediately fire, the others running to the ship.

"Let's get out of here!" Raph shouts, Donnie spinning his staff to deflect lasers. He backs up the others and Zixx starts up the ship. The turtles and Amy jump inside as the hatch door closes. The ship lifts out into space, flying away from the moon base.

"See? No problem," Zixx calls out to the others, who are lying on the ground, groaning.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Raph retorts.

"Doesn't this officially make us outlaws?" Mikey calls out.

"Don't sweat it. After you save the Earth, they'll give you a medal. Next stop, Saturn."

* * *

Mikey hums as he hovers his coffee cup over the machine. The coffee is poured into his cup and he's holding four of them, walking back to his brothers and sister. "Whoa, check it out! Coffee, tea, or some alien goop that tastes like hot toenail polish?"

"No thanks. Something just doesn't feel right about this," Donnie pulls up the meteor. "I've done some calculations on the meteor and-"

"This is your dashing captain speaking," Zixx's voice is heard on the speakers. Amy rolls her eyes as Mikey offers her some tea, which was the fourth cup. She takes it, Leo's arm around her shoulder as she sips. "We are approaching Prometheus." They rush to the front. "And nearly a penetrable stronghold fully self-contained with security designed by a mastermind, namely moi."

"Of course," Amy deadpans.

"So how are we gonna get in there?" Leo wonders.

"Aye sir of Tisha Slee kept a copy of the blueprints, as a souvenir. I'm sentimental that way and we're headed to a nice, quiet unguarded sector," he tells them.

* * *

They have easily snuck inside, Leo jumping down safely. The others land behind him, Amy flying down next to Leo. "So what is this place, Torbsy?" Mikey asks.

"I guess you could call it a candy store of sorts," Zixx replies, Raph pressing a button near him, revealing weapons.

"Yeah, what kind of candy is this?" He tosses one of them to Donnie.

"Just the latest in illegal arms. Ice bombs, fusion rays," he answers, Zixx opening a box.

"And neural scramblers! Zukko told me he didn't have any of these? Ha! He is such a liar."

"It takes one to know one!" Mikey retorts.

"What's this matter transmitter look like?" Leo questions.

"Oh, about yay big, silver. It kind of looks like a big coffee pot." Mikey steps up to something that fits the description.

"You mean like this doohickey?" They run up to it and Zixx opens up to the top, revealing a control panel.

"Exactly. Oh, we're gonna be rich." Amy grunts, punching him in the arm. "Ow! With adulation when we save your world."

Suddenly, a light appears behind them and they turn to see Boss Zukko! "Torbin Zixx, I don't believe it," he places his hands on his hips. "For once, you came through as promised."

They pull out their weapons, Amy confused until her eyes widen, turning slowly to Zixx in anger.

"As promised? You set us up, you dirty-"

"Business man?" Zixx interrupts Raph. "Yep, that's me." He laughs as he throws something on the ground, moving away. What he tossed was the neural transmitter, which renders them unconscious. Donnie manages to turn around to see Zixx approaching them. "Goodnight, suckers." Donnie closes his eyes as Zixx laughs.

* * *

The turtles wake up in a holding cell, Amy still unconscious on the ground. "Ugh, I hate being right. Gives me a headache," Raph holds his head. Leo bends down to Amy, shaking her gently.

"Ames. Ames, wake up. Wake up," he whispers at her and she slowly opens her eyes, Leo helping her sit up.

"Can't smell Zixx without a double cross," Mikey comments and they hear faint laughter.

"Zixx," Raph realizes.

Zixx and Zukko clink their glasses together, laughing at their victory in Zukko's private quarters. "When you told me you were gonna hand over those turtles and Pinkie gift-wrapped to wipe out your debt, I thought it was just another one of your scams."

"You doubted me? I'm hurt," Zixx comments, looking at the weapons with a smirk. "Of course, you could ease my pain with a couple of cases of ice bombs and neural scramblers."

"Hmm, ha. Always hustling. Since I'm in such a good mood, help yourself," Zukko replies.

"A pleasure doing business, Zukko. And I hope this makes us square," Zixx offers.

"Oh yeah, we're square, Zixx. You paid up with interest. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a few shellfuls of revenge to dish out." He leaves the room, Zixx looking through the boxes. He peeks around the corner before seeing a Triceraton guard. He jumps down and knocks him out. He pulls the lever, setting them free.

"Pst, guys!" He immediately gets grabbed by Raph, pushing him against the wall.

"I'm gonna kick your miserable keister from here to Uranus!" He threatens.

"Whoa, time out. Is this the thanks I get for saving your miserable lives?" He asks innocently.

"Is that what you calling selling us out so you can kiss up to that Zukko creep?!" Raph demands as he shakes his fist.

"Um, which part of impenetrable stronghold didn't you get? You wanted in, you were the price of admission." They turn to each other. "I told Zukko I was selling you out so he'd lower his defenses. But now, I'm saving your shells. See how it works?"

Amy crosses her arms, "Hmph." She smirks, punching Zixx in the face.

"Ow!"

"That's just one of the things you'll be expecting for selling us out," she suggests. "None of them pretty, of course."

Raph growls at him. "Yeah! Sort of," Mikey comments. Raph facepalms. "No, not really."

"I'll explain it again later, slowly. Now let's grab that transmitter and get out of here before Zukko's goons spot us." He sets their weapons free and they grab them.

"Stop 'em!" The guards come into the hallway.

"Too late!" Leo exclaims as they start firing. "RUN!" There's an explosion behind them due to the lasers and they run to the matter transmitter. However, they're surrounded by Zukko and Triceratons.

"We had a deal, Zixx! You should've walked away while you were ahead! Get 'em!" Zukko yells, his troops charging forward. Leo backflips over one, throwing the gun and the Triceraton into a box of ice bombs. They run away, ice covering the floor. Leo jumps, placing himself between two boxes. The others manage to get away, Zukko and the other Triceratons backing away from the ice. They look in confusion. "What are you waiting for? Spring thaw?" They step forward on the ice.

"It's ninja time!" Raph shouts as he and Mikey roll to them, knocking a group out. Donnie places makeshift ice skates on his feet, knocking one off his feet. He skates backwards, holding his staff out as he knocks down two of them. Leo and Zixx jump forward, a Triceraton shooting at them. They jump along the boxes, avoiding the lasers. Leo jumps down the Triceraton, slicing his gun in half. He tries to punch him, only for Zixx to kick him back. Donnie skates around, a Triceraton chasing after him. Donnie skids away and the Triceraton crashes into a box, making others topple over, eventually landing on Zukko.

Leo jumps to the transmitter, whistling to the others. Mikey and Raph knock out two Triceratons, running over to Leo.

"Hey Lia!" Donnie calls out as Amy flies down to him. "I'd be honored if you'd be my partner, my little sister," he bows and she smirks, making ice skates appear on her feet.

"I accept, dear brother." He takes her hand, both of them skating around. He turns around and grabs her waist from behind, throwing her over a Triceraton. "Whoohoo!" She cheers as she lands safely behind the alien. One of them crashes into the other, Donnie and Amy joining Zixx and their siblings.

"We're almost out of time! Let's move!" Leo points ahead, only to be stopped by Zukko, who points a gun at them.

"Guess again. You're through, turtle!"

"Wanna bet?" Zixx opens the lid to the transmitter. He presses a button and as Zukko fires, they disappear! They reappear in Bishop's ship.

"Whoa, what a rush!" Mikey comments.

"The ride's not over yet," Zixx explains, flying the ship through the ring. The others cheer, Raph and Mikey high fiving each other.

"There's just one problem. The matter transmitter got fried during the escape," Donnie gestures to the damaged device.

"How bad is it?" Leo asks. Donnie opens the lid.

"I don't know, but if I can't get it working, Earth is doomed," he reveals gravely.

* * *

Donnie attempts to fix the device, the others surrounding him. "Well Don? Can you fix it?" Leo questions.

"Try rebooting it!" Raph yells.

"Or using a hairpin!" Mikey suggests.

"Where is he gonna get a hairpin?!" Raph argues. "We haven't got any hair!"

"We don't wear boots either, smarty pants!" Mikey tells him and Amy clears her throat, gesturing to her hair and boots.

"Sorry," Raph and Mikey reply sheepishly.

"This is not helping! I need to work alone in peace and quiet!" Donnie takes the transmitter, walking away. He pauses, turning to Amy. "...Lia, do you have a hairpin?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Here," Amy pulls one out from the back of her hair, handing it to him. The doors close behind him.

"Do you think he can fix it in time?" Mikey wonders.

"If anyone can do it, Donnie can...I hope," Leo answers, remembering the meteor. The ship manages to get to the meteor, Zixx appearing on the screen.

"You sure you don't wanna rethink this whole 'saving the Earth' position?" Raph raises an eyebrow at him, grunting. "Just asking." Raph cuts him off. Leo turns to Amy, who has a worried look on her face. Knowing what she was thinking, Leo hugs her close, her head on his chest.

"Don't worry, Ames. We'll save the Earth," he kisses the top of her head, Amy smiling a little. Donnie reappears, the others turning their attention to him.

"Well?" Mikey asks impatiently.

"I was able to patch it up, but the remote transceiver still won't work, so we'll have to activate it manually," he explains.

"You mean someone actually has to be on the meteor to make it happen?" Leo asks, Donnie simply nodding.

"I'll do it." They turn around to see Zixx.

"What?" He's in a spacesuit.

"Look, I'm no hero, but maybe in some small way, this will atone for all the rotten underhanded and contemptible things I've done in my life," he tells them.

"A noble sentiment?" Donnie questions. "But-"

"It's a far, far better thing I do that I have ever done before," he puts on his helmet and takes the transmitter, walking away. "Or something like that."

Mikey sniffles, hugging Raph. "Stop, I'm choking up!"

"Get off," Raph moves himself away. Zixx walks to the elevator.

"Sunshine-I mean, Amy, and gentlemen, it's been an honor." He disappears, Amy giving a satisfied look. She still didn't trust him, but it was a start to improvement.

Zixx floats to the meteor from the ship, landing on it a she turns to the ship. He nods at them, Leo nodding back as he can see him from the front. He flies the ship away, Raph and Mikey walking away from the window.

"Gee, maybe we misjudged him," Mikey suggests. "He wasn't so bad after all."

"Oh, and one last thing," his voice is heard from his communicator. "So long, chumps!" They look back outside, the meteor...turning lighter?

"Hey, that's not a meteor!" Raph says as the meteor is in fact a hologram, hiding Zixx's ship. "It's his ship!

"I rigged the meteor set up to con you into helping me get this transmitter back. I couldn't have done it without you," he jumps into his ship, getting away.

"That stinkin' slimeball! He did it to us again!" Raph exclaims in anger.

"Well, actually, not," Donnie says, revealing the _real_ transmitter. "The real transmitter's still on board, see?"

"But how?" Mikey asks. "I don't get it!"

"Zixx's story was sketchy from the start, so I did some calculations. Dark matter is so dense, it should have bent light around it, but it didn't. So I gave Zixx a fake transmitter. It was actually the shuttle's beverage dispenser in the transmitter's case," Donnie reveals, Mikey patting him on the shoulder.

"Way to go, Donnie!" He cheers.

"And I got Lia to paint the thing so he wouldn't suspect the switch," Donnie grins at Amy.

Amy smiles as she rubs her knuckle to her chest. "Good thing I know how to paint. Looks like the real thing, huh? I KNEW he was up to something."

"Man, I'd love to see the look on Zixx's face when he finds out!" Raph exclaims happily.

* * *

Speaking of Zixx, he's back in Moon Base City, coffee on the ground. Big Red is holding the coffee maker. "What are you trying to pull here, Zixx?"

"It wasn't me, it-it was those rotten turtles and Amy! They must have switched it!" He protests. Big Red growls as he throws the coffee maker, breaking it.

"There are the excuses. I told you what would happen if I didn't get that transmit," he fires at Zixx, who ducks.

"Be reasonable, Red! We can make a deal! How about a free crate of ice bombs?" Zixx offers, screaming as Big Red continues to fire at him. "It really does make excellent coffee!"


	143. Tempus Fugit

**Angel: First episode of BTTS, yassss...**

In an unknown world, Viral manifests. She drops to the ground, weakened. "What happened? Where am I?" She stands up, rubbing her head with a groan. She hears a voice, turning around.

"You need a break, Donatello?"

"Nope, not unless you do, little ninja."

She hacks into the system she's trapped in, a video of the turtles, Amy, Cody, and their great grandchildren appearing.

"Hey Cody, could you pass me the ionized pivot wrench?" Donnie calls out.

"Sure thing, Donnie," Cody answers.

"No no, allow me. That I can venture both an espresso as well. Anything to be of assistance!" Serling says happily. She sees Serling's hand grab the wrench.

"You know, Serling, sometimes I think you're looking forward to us getting home even more than we are," Leo comments.

"Like you're not gonna miss us. I mean Raph, I can understand, but-" Raph smacks him, Leo and Amy smirking.

"Wise guy."

Amy laughs, Leo placing an arm around her.

"The turtles and Amelia! Now I remember. I am still inside that insufferable robot! Where those cretins used that decompiler program to tear me apart bit by bit! Or so they thought." She looks up, orange circles surrounding her. "It has taken some time, but my advanced failsafe systems have fainlly repaired me and now that I am 97.005 percent reconstituted, the turtles and Amelia will pay!"

"We did it!"

"What?" She turns back to the screen.

"Finally! You guys can go home! The time window is up and running again!" Cody gestures to the repaired time window.

"Time window? Hm, and perhaps my window of opportunity, for revenge!" She laughs evilly, red flashing in Serling's eyes.

* * *

In Cody's penthouse, everything is being prepared so they can go home. "Alright, guys. Don and I have set the time window to get you as close to your own time as possible," Cody explains. All of the turtles, Amy, Cody, and Splinter have new looks. The turtles have pupils and Cody has a purple overcoat over a black shirt and pants, along with darker hair. Amy has her skin a little more tanned and has changed her hairstyle. Her hair has grown, reaching past her waist and almost to her thighs. A portion of her hair is held up in equal length pigtails, held by rubber bands. Splinter has a longer beard, but it's white instead of gray. He also has white eyebrows.

They hear grunting, turning to Mikey holding a bag of things. "I hope I didn't forget anything. Let's see," he opens the bag. "Helix, Helix 2, Helix 3, Helix 3 Turbe Edition, Helix 4, Helix 4H."

"No, Mikey, we're not bringing anything back, including our weapons," Donnie explains. "We can't pollute the time stream."

"Yes, you've done quite enough of that already," Serling deadpans. Donnie places his staff on the ground. Raph and Leo take their weapons off, Splinter throwing his to the pile. Amy unsheathes her staff, throwing it to the floor. Mikey kisses his video games before throwing them sadly.

"Bon voyage." Raph takes off his gauntlet, the others taking off their gear. Amy still keeps her outfit though, since she was not comfortable leaving naked.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," Cody turns on the time window. Splinter steps up to him.

"Cody-san, children, thank you for your hospitality, for this may be goodbye, we have forged a bond that will stand the test of time."

The others give sad looks, their great grandchildren having tears in their eyes as they hug their great grandparents. "Past, present, and future." Splinter backs away to the others. "Remember your teachings, little ninja."

"Well, guess this is it," Raph comments, rubbing Jo's back.

"Take care, guys. We won't ever forget you," Cody tells them.

"And we won't forget you, Cody," Donnie vows.

"Thanks for everything," Mikey wipes away a tear.

"Remember the ninja code," Leo bows his head.

"We're gonna miss ya, kids," Raph replies.

"Do great things, you guys," Amy waves, one of her rubberhands suddenly snapping, her hair hitting Raph's face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! They keep doing that," She smiles sheepishly, retying her left side.

"So long," Cody waves back.

"Hey Leo! Marry Amy soon or else we won't be born!" Judith calls out, Leo blushing deeply.

"O-Oh, I, um-" he stutters, waving. "I-I'll...think about it!" He jumps into the window, Amy blushing a deep engine red. Mikey follows him, Splinter jumping inside. Suddenly, Viral starts to effect Serling, Cody turning around in shock as Raph enters the time window.

"Serling! What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Virus...overriding my systems!" He starts walking to the time window after the turtles, Amy, and Splinter have gone through.

"Serling!" They call out as Viral grabs the window.

"Not just some virus, you miserable droid, but the queen of all viruses!" She laughs evilly as she emerges out of Serling, going through the window.

"No!" They rush to him. "Stop!" They get shocked when they touch him, however. They're knocked back, the time window exploding and taking Serling with it! "Guys? Serling?"

They scream as they're flying in a tunnel. "Anybody see that? Just as we entered the time window, it looked like a surge of energy or an explosion!" Leo calls out.

"Yes, Leonardo, it was most disconcerning," Splinter says.

"Tell you what's not concerning! Home sweet home, dead ahead!" Mikey points. They all laugh happily as they see the lair in front of them. However, Viral appears, knocking them away from the lair. They're sent in the other direction.

"Hey, what's up with the sudden change of course? And what's he doing here?" Raph points to Serling.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Viral!" Donnie suggests. Amy tries to move with her wings, but cannot. "Look!" They see Viral in front of them and they scream.

"Time and time again you try to destroy me. Well now, time is on MY side! And with it, I am going to make you suffer!" She laughs evilly.

A skeleton and a volcano can be seen as a portal opens up, the turtles, Splinter, Serling, and Amy falling to the ground. They all land on top of each other. "Ow!" Mikey exclaims since he's on top of the pile. Amy groans as she lifts her head, under Leo. He sees her in front of him, blushing. They get off of each other, Amy dusting herself off.

"Donnie, what just happened?" Leo questions.

"Viral," Donnie answers, "She must have overridden the time coordinates Cody and I worked out. But I have no idea how."

"I d-d-do. Just as you were all leaving, she surged out of my system and a-affected the t-t-time window," Serling reveals.

"She WHAT?!" Raph demands.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey asks.

"But that would mean that she's somehow taken control of the temporal stream," Donnie explains.

"Guys?" Mikey questions, standing up.

"Which would explain why we did not make it home," Splinter continues.

"Seriously, guys!" Mikey calls out as he backs away.

"And ended up here," Leo says.

"How did she survive the decompiler and get inside Serling, though?" Amy wonders.

"Then we're not alone!" Mikey points forward, his eyes widening comically as a tree falls. Another one is dropped to the ground.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Serling comments nervously. And it wasn't, as a dinosaur appears from the trees! The dinosaur roars at them. Viral appears in the sky behind them.

"Puny organic insects. Over and over again, you sought to destroy me, to rip me up into bits and bytes. Well now, my little friend here is going to return the favor! Oh, how I'm going to savor this!" She says.

"Serling, blast that lizard!" Leo points to the dinosaur.

"I would, but I'm afraid that just before Viral left my interface, she disabled all my defense systems," he looks away sheepishly. The dinosaur continues charging for them, Serling running to hide behind a rock, quivering.

"Leave your weapons here, wouldn't want to pollute that nice time stream!" Raph criticizes Donnie, who rubs his neck. "Good call, Donnie!" The dinosaur runs past a still quivering Serling. He knocks Splinter into a rock. Leo backs away, hugging Amy protectively as he focuses his attention on them. Mikey yells savagely as he runs over with a branch, jumping up on the dinosaur.

"Extinction's coming early for you, lizard breath!" He hits his head with the branch, jumping down to his legs. "Take that! And that! And-" the dinosaur hits him with his tail, Mikey flying into the trees behind the couple.

"Mikey!" They exclaim. Mikey lands roughly, his eyes swirling around. He looks up in confusion as a shadow looms over him, only to see a triceratops looking over him.

"This is how we go out? As lunch?" Raph asks as they back away. They take a stance, the dinosaur roaring at them. Suddenly, a triceratops launches out from the forest, Mikey on top of it. Mikey is using the branch to guide his ride.

"Here's your treat!" He feeds the dinosaur some leaves. "Now giddy up!" The triceratops charges forward, the dinosaur running off. Mikey slides down the tail, cheering. He pumps his fists in triumph. "Now that's how you kick butt old-school style. Really old-school. Heh, it's like I always say, in the hands of a ninja, anything can become a weapon, including my new pal here." He offers more leaves to the triceratops. "Think I'll call him Zog the 2nd!"

Amy shakes her head in amusement, Viral appearing again. "So you were able to fend off some peabrain beast, but your time prevails have just begun!" She sends them to another time. There's a flash and they fall to the ground, the turtles' eyes widening comically. Serling falls on top of them.

"Ouch," he comments. Mikey groans as he lifts his head.

"Why am I always on the bottom?"

"Where are we now?" Leo asks as they get up.

"I think you mean when," Donnie corrects and they hear a whinny.

"There, over yonder! You, strange knight and your band of green fiends! Let go of the princess and prepare to be vanquished!" A knight declares. "Charge!"

"Strange knight? Does he mean me?" Serling asks.

"This is the medieval ages. He's never seen a robot before," Amy shrugs before her hairs stand up in annoyance. "And I'm not the princess!"

"Relax, bucket head. It's just one guy. No sweat!" Raph dismisses. The knight charges towards them...followed by others. Their eyes widen comically as they back away, their mouths wide open. "Alright, maybe a little."

"Welcome to the Dark Ages, Turtles and Amelia! And for you, they will be dark times indeed!" Viral declares, laughing evilly as the knights come closer.

"I can't believe this!" Mikey exclaims, his eyes still widened. "From Dino times to medieval times?!"

"Believe it," Raph comments and Leo ducks from a sword.

"And unless we figure out a way to turn the tables on Viral, it's just a matter of time before we're history!" He punches a knight in the face.

"You shall be vanquished for the king!" A knight swings his sword, Mikey ducking his head.

"And you shall be getting off your high horse!" Mikey retorts, jumping up and over the knight.

"What? Stop that!" Mikey slams his head on both sides of his helmet, the knight's head shaking around. Mikey pushes him off, catching his sword.

"All hail Sir Mikey the Bold! Tally ho!"

Serling screams as he's hit with a sword. He's hit by two more. "I'm not programmed for this!"

"Wait a second!" Donnie moves away from a knight, punching him away. "The decompiler program!" Leo ducks away from another sword, kicking a knight away.

"Decompiler? What?" Leo asks in confusion.

"The program we used to rip Viral apart in the first place!" Donnie explains as he hits two knights. He takes a ball and chain, spinning it. "It's still loaded on Serling's main drive!"

Amy throws a knight over her.

"But I thought Viral disengaged all of Serling's weapons!" Leo calls out as he and Amy continue fighting.

"Yes she did," Donnie knocks one away. "But if we can find a way to re-engage them, I just may be able to use them to get us home! Come on!" Leo and Amy follow him, Serling still being attacked by knights. He protests for them to stop, Leo and Donnie helping him. Amy backflips to the last one, kicking him down when she lands on her hands. Her right ponytail comes undone and she sighs, standing up to fix it. "If I can jerry-rig some kind of upload decompiler into Serling's bumper grid, I should be able to get his weapon systems back online!"

"Bringing it up leak module to his Buffum ahuh? Look around, Brainiac, we're in the Dark Ages here. We ain't got that kind of tech!" Raph retorts as he hits a knight from behind.

"Not here we don't, but if you know who sent us to another time, one closer to the present?" Donnie suggests as Viral watches them.

"I'm on it!" Mikey offers, putting a helmet on. He charges forward on his horse.

"On what?" Donnie asks in confusion, Mikey stopping in front of Viral.

"Hey, static for brains!"

"What?! You dare!" Viral hisses.

"That's right, I'm talking to you, you overgrown electrode! Is this the best you can do?" He eggs, Donnie turning to the others.

"What's he doing?" Donnie questions.

"My guess is being an idiot," Amy deadpans.

"You call these tough times? Come on, why don't you put us some time when you can really watch us squirm? I dare you to send us to..." As he continues, Donnie shrugs helplessly at Raph, since they couldn't hear him clearly.

"So be it, fool! Prepare to experience your ultimate nightmare!" They're sent again to another time, landing on a rooftop.

"Finally, I'm not on the bottom!" Mikey cheers as Serling comes down, landing on them. Mikey groans and they stand up, lasers being fired. It seems that they're back in their own time.

"Are we home?" Leo asks as they look around. There's an explosion behind them, looking to see people fighting.

"That don't sound like home," Raph says, their environment seeming to be a war. Foot and Foot Mechs, people flying around, ninjas getting their butts kicked.

"What the shell? Mikey, what did you say to Viral?!" Donnie demands. "When are we?"

"I think around present day, at least that's when I asked her to send us. Of course, I had to make it sound dangerous, so..." He answers sheepishly. Someone is suddenly kicked to them and they scream, moving away. It was Utrom Shredder! Tengu Shredder aims his magic at him, but Utrom Shredder moves away from it. They continue fighting, Tengu Shredder getting thrown into a pole.

"So you got us sent to some twisted time with two Shredders?!" Raph exclaims angrily.

"Look, I was only trying to help, okay?" Mikey asks nervously, Raph's eyes widening comically.

"Make that three! Look out!" They move out of the way, Serling getting his chest slashed, damaging him. He falls to the ground.

"Serling!" Amy exclaims. The figure stands up to reveal a new armored man.

"Okay, this just went from bad to worse!" Donnie exclaims. They back away from him.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." This Shredder has red and black armor. They gasp as Viral appears.

"Welcome, Turtles and Amelia, to the not so distant future. Where it is time for you to perish!" The new Shredder takes a stance. There's an explosion behind him.

"Your doom is at hand, worms!" He's suddenly hit by the magic of Tengu Shredder. They gasp in shock.

"The turtles and Amelia will be MY prize!" He declares. The new Shredder is knocked back by Tengu Shredder. He flies behind the new one and they glare at each other. They wrestle each other, Utrom Shredder knocking them back.

"Great, three Shredders going at it an all-out rumble! And we're caught in the middle!" Raph exclaims.

"Time to get out of here," Leo suggests. "Donnie, what's it gonna take to get Serling up and running?"

Donnie walks over to the damaged robot. "After Shredder number three slashed right through his main circuit drive? A miracle. It's an advanced droid part. Technology from a hundred years in the future."

"You!" They turn to see a man with long red hair, a small beard, and wearing gold and blue armor. "How? I disposed of you myself!"

"Uh," Mikey chuckles nervously. "Do we know you?" He charges forward, the others ducking. Leo catches his staff, sweep kicking him and trying to punch him, but the mysterious man blocks him with his arms. He throws Leo to the ground. He jumps up, about to off Leo, but Amy growls in rage, throwing ice bolts at him. One of them hits him, knocking him near Leo. He looks up to see Amy.

"Thanks Ames," he smiles softly and she grins, helping him up. One of her ponytails suddenly hits him in the face. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry!" She cringes. The man suddenly kicks them back.

"Whoa."

"Leo! Lia!" Donnie rushes forward to kick, but the man grabs his leg and spins him around, throwing him to Leo and Amy. Utrom Shredder is battling with the new Shredder.

"The shells of the turtles and the girl will be my trophy!" The new Shredder slashes his chest, Leo noticing something.

"Donnie, the Utrom Shredder!"

"Of course, it's his exoskeleton. It's made with Utrom technology. I can work with that," he comments. Mikey is dealing with the red-haired man, Tengu Shredder aiming his magic at him. He crashes into a pole.

"Guys, we've got to get to the circuit drive inside the Shredder's exoskeleton!" Donnie tells them as they surround Utrom Shredder.

"Crack him open? Now you're talking my language," Raph punches his fists. Utrom Shredder attacks, only for them to jump, attacking him. Splinter jumps up, kicking his chest. They step forward, only to be knocked away. Raph flips a manhole cover up, catching it to use as a shield. Utrom Shredder swipes at it and Raph slashes his chest even more.

"You dare strike the one true Shredder?!" Mikey and Donnie knock him back even further. They surround him, jumping onto him, but he manages to knock them all back.

"We're not making a lot of headway here," Leo says.

"No joke. You mean taking on our arch rival without any weapons ain't giving us an edge?" Raph retorts. Splinter looks back, seeing Tengu Shredder and the new Shredder fighting. He gets an idea, jumping up and stepping between them.

"Surely you would rather focus your attacks on a shared adversary than each other." He leaps away from them, Tengu Shredder aiming his magic at him. Splinter uses his hands and feet to move away from the attacks, landing behind Utrom Shredder, who turns around to him.

"Ah, the rat." He raises his gauntlet over Splinter, only to be hit by Tengu Shredder's magic. He screams in agony, a wire appearing from his damaged armor.

"Donatello, now!" Splinter calls out.

"Alright, then. Here goes nothing!" Donnie charges forward, pulling the wires out from the armor. He jumps to Serling.

"Sometimes the enemies of an enemy can be a friend," Splinter tells them.

"Yeah? Well, they ain't looking too friendly now!" Raph exclaims, the two Shredders walking over to them. They jump away from Tengu Shredder's magic. While they deal with the two Shredders, Donnie tries to fix Serling.

"Come on, come on!" Serling is revived.

"Oh dear, what happened? Oh, you're still here? I thought I'd rid myself of you miserable misanthropes," he retorts, Donnie helping him up.

"There's no time to explain. Are all your systems up and running, including your weapons?" Donnie asks. Serling runs a scan over his systems.

"I believe so."

"Then open up! Turtle X mode, quick!" Serling stands up, going into Turtle X mode. Donnie jumps inside him. "Alright, the decompiler program worked on Viral as an algorithm, time to see how it works as a blast!" One of Serling's arms turns into a gun. "But first."

Leo looks up at the three Shredders looming over them.

"To deal with the Shredders!" Donnie blasts the Utrom Shredder and the new Shredder, grabbing Tengu Shredder and throwing him away. "Quick, everyone grab on! Now!" They jump on top of Serling as he flies to Viral, who looks surprised.

"What?!"

"Firing decompiler!" It hits her and she disappears, leaving the portal. They go through it.

"Nice work, Donnie!" Leo calls out. They see their home up ahead.

"Yeah, we're on our way home!" Mikey cheers. The others cheer as well, only for an alarm to sound in Serling. Viral has taken control of Turtle X before the decompiler finished her off!

"Oh no!" He tries to work the controls. "No, it can't be!" There's an explosion and he screams. Viral appears in front of him.

"But it is, you wretched organic! You may have weakened me, but not before I was able to reinvent this pathetic piece of hardware. And now that I have," she starts to aim for the turtles, Amy, and Splinter. The decomplier appears from Serling's arm, pointed at them!

"No, the decompiler! Inside the timestream, we're nothing more than temporal data floats! We'll be scattered to bits!" Donnie panics.

"Correct! Or did you not calculate for that?"

"Guys! Get out of the way!" Donnie shouts, but only Splinter hears it, turning around. The decompiler starts up and he gasps, looking back at the rest of the turtles and Amy. It fires, but Splinter jumps in front of them, getting hit instead of them. He's deleted and scattered into data bits.

"NO!" Raph shouts.

"Master Splinter!" Him and Leo scream, Mikey looking in horror.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" Amy screeches, about to cry.

"What just happened?"

"Where's Master Splinter?"

"Father!" They land in the lair, finally back in their own time...but without Splinter...

"He just...just vanished!" Leo exclaims. "This can't be!" Donnie gets out of Serling, the portal disappearing. He runs up to them, the others holding their heads sadly.

"Master Splinter...we're home...but Master Splinter...father...he's..." Donnie whispers, closing his eyes. "And it's all my fault!"

They feel sorrow and devastation, walking away. Amy's hair flies in front of her face. "Ouch..."

Leo turns to her before seeing something in a box. He bends down and picks it up. Turning around, he reveals a pink vine headdress with a tiny blue rose in the middle to match the leafy ornaments. It's accented with yellow pearls. He puts it on for her, using the ornaments to tie up part of her hair. "Here..."

"Thank you," she sniffs, Leo hugging her. He kisses her forehead gently as she starts to cry tearfully. Leo hugs her tighter, stroking her hair as he tries not to cry. He hated to see her so upset. Viral moves out of Serling, making her way into the lair's computer. She's in a new environment.

"What? Where am I? Huh? These antiquated programming codes...these rudimentary data pulses...this must be what the primitive humans once called the internet. What a pathetic and feeble display," she flies around to look for something that could heal her wounds. "How long must I search in this archaic room before finding something with enough power to repair my damages? Hmm, what is this?" She sees a black and red data vault.

"It appears to be some sort of data vault. Why, this emanates a power source far superior to this otherwise ancient technology. I will drive power into my matrix and escape this out moded cyberspace and dispose of the turtles and Amelia as I did their feeble master!" She tries to gain access, but is unable to for unknown reasons. "Strange, I am unable to access it. Hmm, this rudimentary piece of tech will not defy my will!" There's a Foot symbol above her in the center...

A virus emerges from the Foot symbol, immediately affecting Viral. "What? No! No!" Her data and program are rewritten and reformatted, her body beginning to swell. Red claws begin to burst out of her wrists and the back of her legs. Finally, a mysterious body breaks out of Viral's body, killing her. The figure is none other than the new Shredder that the group saw.

"I live!" He laughs evilly.


	144. Karate Schooled

**Angel: 11 more episodes and then this story is over...oh guess what? On the 12th, it'll be this story's one-year anniversary! Wow! I didn't even realize that until today XD A full year doing this...**

Someone runs in the streets of New York, panting. He has red paint on his face. He stops running to catch his breath, seeming to be running away from something...or someone. The man sees a mysterious figure with a gold staff. He gasps in fear. "No, no!" He runs off again, but stops when he reaches a dead end in an alley. "Where do I go?" He turns around in utter fear. The same figure is standing in front of him.

"Please, no!" He begs, pressing his back against the wall. The man steps up to him slowly. "I won't tell anybody anything! I-I swear, please, believe me!" The man throws him into the wall, looming over him. "Wait, no! Don't!" He screams as the next thing he sees is black.

* * *

In the lair, Mikey cheers as he skates along the walls. "Check it! Extreme green sports!" Raph and Leo are moving a couch. "Baby, I still got it!" He jumps over the couch. "Don't try this at home!" He plants his hands on the skateboard.

"Mikey, you could give us a hand," Leo calls out in annoyance as Mikey skids on a table. "Coming through!" He rides on Serling, who looks up in annoyance. "Beg your pardon!" Mikey says as he jumps over Raph and Leo again.

"How long until it's 2105?" Serling deadpans.

"Hand me that LCD screen, Serling," Donnie calls out. Raph and Leo grunt as they move furniture across the catwalk.

"Where do you want this, Donnie?" Leo asks.

"Over here next to the other one," Donnie points. Mikey crashes into something as he continues to skateboard. Raph growls in annoyance.

"I'm bustin' all the moves!" Mikey exclaims. Raph is about to throw him off course when Amy comes out, reading her favorite book. She's wearing a pink off the shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and sleeves with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow. She wears a green frilly skirt and her regular pink boots. The headpiece that Leo gave to her is still around her hair. She walks along the catwalk...right in Mikey's direction.

"Oh shell! Ice princess, look out!" Raph calls out. Amy looks up in confusion and screams, getting Mikey's attention. He screams, bumping into her. This causes her to fall from the catwalk and into the water below. "Now your move is busted! Along with your butt when ice princess dries off."

Amy surfaces from the water, unamused as she glares angrily at Mikey. "Are you okay?" Leo asks in worry as she swims over to him. She spits out water.

"Trust me, I'll be fine once I kick Mikey's shell," she grits her teeth and Mikey girly screams as she chases after him. Punches can be heard as Donnie checks out the video from before...where Splinter disappeared. He looks guilty as Splinter disappears from the video. Leo walks up to him, Mikey crying out in pain.

"Anything?"

"No. I've examined the data from Serling's memory banks at a thousand times. I just can't determine exactly what happened to Master Splinter," he explains. Raph walks over.

"Do you think he could still be alive?"

"I won't know anything for certain without more tests, but the truth is this never should have happened in the first place. I was careless, I didn't think everything all the way through," he frowns deeply.

Leo places a hand on his shoulder. "Donnie, you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Don't you remember when Ames blamed herself for the Y'Lyntians?"

Donnie moves his hand off. "Yes it is. And this is different from that."

Leo and Raph give each other worried looks. "Hey guys, check it out. I'm helping!" Mikey calls out, a bruise on his face from his beating. Serling is carrying something in front of him. "Put it down over there."

"Very...well," Serling walks over to the spot, Leo and Raph giving him looks. Amy walks up to Leo, having dried off. "No, no, over there."

"Alright then."

"No wait, it's better over here!"

"If...you say so," Serling growls.

"No no, it's much better back over there."

"So...be it!"

They stare at him, Amy feeling a little sorry for Serling. "No, wait!" Serling finally drops to the ground in exhaustion.

"I'm not programmed for this," he murmurs and Amy walks over to him, picking up the pile to the others' shock.

"Mikey, leave Serling alone and let me deal with this," she scolds. Suddenly, the alarm goes off.

"Security breach at the main entrance," Donnie reports.

"Get ready, someone's coming in. Lose the light!" Leo orders and all the lights are turned off, the others running to the entrance. A man slowly approaches and Raph attacks him, only for him to throw Raph to the wall. He groans, turning around to see himself about to get kicked! Raph rolls out of the way, Mikey attacking the mysterious figure, only to get punched in the gut. Raph charges up to him, getting kicked into a wall.

"You bunch of punks! Nobody comes in here vandalizes my friends' place!"

"Casey?" Raph realizes.

"Serling, hit the lights!" Leo says. The lights are turned on to reveal Casey, who has his hair a little bit longer, wearing brown fingerless gloves and a red shirt over a white shirt.

"I don't believe it!" Raph comments. They surround him, laughing.

"Guys! You're back!" He grabs all four of them, hugging them.

"I don't know which is worse, a Casey kick in the ribs or a Casey bear hug!" Mikey laughs.

"April, girls, it's safe! The guys are back!" Casey calls out. April emerges, having auburn hair now and a pink shirt along with jeans. She gasps in shock, the others laughing.

"April!"

Melina, Lily, and Ann come out as well, gasping in shock. Lily has lighter hair, Ann has black streaks in her hair, and Melina has dyed her hair lighter. They run up to them, hugging her.

"Oh, I..." she sighs in shock, "You've been gone for a year. We were so worried."

"April O'Neil? Casey Jones?" April looks to see Serling approaching. "I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you! Cody and I have had so many conversations about the two of you."

The girls and Casey look shocked. "Ah...who's Cody?" April questions.

"And who are you?" Casey asks.

"Sit down, guys. It's kind of a long story," Leo explains.

* * *

Later, they have finished explaining everything. They're all sitting on the couch, Amy on Leo's lap. "Whoa, time travel? The future? Whoa!" Casey comments.

"I...I can't believe Splinter's gone," April murmurs.

"Neither can we," the others give solemn looks.

"And it's all my fault," Donnie finishes.

"No it's not," Melina whispers to him and he shakes his head.

"It is..."

Melina gives a worried look.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Mikey changes the subject.

"Yeah Case, and what's with the new moves? My ribs are still aching," Raph rubs his side.

"You got an upgrade or something?" Amy giggles.

"Oh, well, while you guys were gone, I missed ya. And working out with ya. Then I saw this flyer outside my building and another in the mail. It was for this kick butt karate school. Thought I'd give it a try. You know, keep up the skills," he demonstrates, the girls clapping. "You guys gotta meet my new teacher. He's awesome!" He punches Leo's hands, the turtle laughing as Amy giggles. "Not only a great fighter, but a great man!" He kicks in the air, Amy and Leo catching his leg. "Like a legend. Ha, he's taught me so much about honor, dignity, how to look out for the little guy. Speaking of," he looks at his watch. "Nuts, I'm gonna be late!"

He jumps over the couch, running off. "But Casey, the guys just got back. I'm sure your teacher would understand," April explains.

"Can't be late. Disrespectful!" He calls out before he's gone. "Catch ya later, guys! Oh, and welcome back!"

"I've never known Casey to be so punctual," Leo comments in shock.

"I didn't know he owned a watch," Raph scratches his head.

"Or that he could even tell time," Mikey shrugs.

"I guess this new sensei's really made a new man out of him," Leo suggests.

"Yeah," Amy nods. "Casey never cared about being on time when we were little." April seems to think otherwise, however.

* * *

At a place called Khan's, Casey runs in, wearing his karate uniform. His sensei stands up, his students behind him. "Sorry I'm late, Master Khan."

"Never utter the word sorry," he turns around before revealing himself to be the man who somehow knows the turtles and Amy from before! "It is a sign of weakness." He bangs the gong behind him, creating a sonic wave. The students' eyes turn black, surrounded by white pupils.

"Yes Master Khan." He bangs the gong twice more, Casey's eyes turning creepy as well.

"Casey Jones, who do you serve?"

"I serve you, Master Khan," Casey says, seeming to be possessed.

"As it should be. And the past?"

"Only exists to serve the master," Casey answers.

"And your legions to the turtles and Amelia?" He smirks.

"It is no more," he replies.

"Excellent," he smiles evilly.

"But master, the turtles and Amelia. They have returned," Casey reveals.

"Returned?" He asks in confusion.

"Yes, master. I found out today."

He chuckles to himself. "So, my precautions were not in vain. Now, Casey Jones, everything you have told me about them, all their secrets will finally be put to use, so that they can be destroyed!" He laughs evilly as his students bow to him.

* * *

In the lair, Donnie, April, and Serling are working to find out what happened to Splinter. The girls had to go home for dinner. Serling is staring at April.

"You have Cody's eyes," he states, missing his master.

"Uh, thanks, I think," she comments.

The others approach the lab. "How's it coming, Donnie? You need any help?" Leo offers.

"Hand me that density signal stabilizer," Their eyes widen slightly and comically, the turtles having no clue what he's talking about.

"A whata what elizer?" Mikey questions, Amy facepalming. "Here," Mikey offers Donnie a plant. "Uh, hot or cold?"

"Hmph," Donnie turns back to the screen.

"I'll do it," Amy sighs, handing it to him.

"Donnie, this is astonishingly high-tech. Is all this from the future?" April asks in awe.

"No, not really. More like new techniques, the new technology," Donnie answers sadly as he takes the stabilizer from Amy.

"New techniques is right," April looks around.

"We couldn't take anything from the future, would've messed up the timeline," Amy shrugs.

"And yet you still have your outfit in your closet because?" Raph deadpans.

"Would you want to see me without it on?" Amy narrows her eyes, Leo growling at the thought.

"Raph...shut up now..." He warns and Raph holds up his hands in defense.

"Speaking of new techniques, we're gonna have to learn some if we're gonna keep up with Casey! I'm still smarting from some of those new moves he busted on us," Mikey rubs his side.

"I don't know," April thinks. "Something just doesn't sit right with me about that karate school. And Casey's been acting kind of strange lately."

"And that's different because?" Mikey asks.

"No, he's been...distant, scary," April explains.

"How do you mean?" Leo wonders.

"The other night he came home with blood on him, someone else's. He said he didn't know where it came from. It's the strangest thing. Ever since he started going to that school...he's changed," she tells them, Amy's eyes widening.

"Okay, Casey might wanna beat up people, but not enough to draw blood..." She shivers at the thought.

"We could check it out for you if that would make you feel better," Leo offers.

"It would make ME feel better. All this chatting, I'm trying to work here," Donnie grumbles.

"And I thought you were Captain Grumpy McGreen Shorts. Sheesh," Mikey jokes, Raph giving him a look.

"Take the new hauler," Donnie throws a key to Leo from behind. "It could use a shakedown run anyway."

"Thanks guys. I'm really glad you're back," April smiles.

"And we're glad to be back, April," Leo tells her, him, Mikey and Amy leaving.

"Hey, see if you can get Mr. Sour Shell to lighten up while we're gone. He's been working non-stop since we got back," Raph suggests to her, both of them looking at a hard-working Donnie.

Amy senses one of them staring at her, glancing at Leo. He was looking straight at her. She turns around to him in confusion. "Leo? Something wrong?"

"Huh?" He snaps out of it, rubbing his neck. "Oh...no, you just..."

"I just...?" She elaborates, giving him a look.

"You just...look...really pretty," he confesses and she blushes, grinning a little.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she kisses his cheek and he grins.

* * *

The Hover Shell is launched out of a tunnel, on its way to Casey's school. It has spikes on the wheels and upgraded weapons. Raph is driving, Leo and Amy in the back. Raph steps on the gas, grinning to himself.

"Why do you always get to drive?" Mikey complains. "You're so slow! It's like you're pushing a baby carriage or something!"

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't I show ya some of the special feature this baby's got?" Raph smirks.

"Whatever," Mikey places his hands behind his head. Raph steps on the gas again, turning sharply. He turns into an alley, approaching a dead end. This gets Mikey's attention. "Raph! Raph!" His eyes widen comically. "It's a dead end!"

Raph cackles, "I know." He goes even faster, Mikey girly screaming, fearing for his life until Raph pulls a lever, the wheels lifting off the ground. It flies over the wall, Mikey screaming as the vehicle lands on the roof. Mikey is upside down in his seat.

"This crate can fly?"

"This Hover features for emergencies, yeah." Leo appears from the back.

"Something you might have known if you'd helped out more," he places his hands on his hips.

"Lazy!" Amy calls out.

"I...I think I'm gonna be sick." He throws up, Raph and Leo cringing. "I didn't have corn!"

"Gross!" Amy mutters, Raph smirking at Leo.

"What were you two doing back there?"

"N-Nothing," Leo stammers, Raph looking behind to see Amy fixing her headpiece. He smirks at Leo.

"Then why is there lipstick on your mouth?"

"S-Shut up!" Leo stutters, Amy blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

They're standing on the roof of Khan's, jumping down onto a fire escape. They peek into a window, seeing the students in rows of 4. They're practicing in front of Khan.

"Looks normal enough," Mikey says. Khan walks up to his staff.

"Looks like Casey's sensei's on the move," Raph notes. There's a noise behind them and they look to see Khan!

"What the...?" Mikey asks, only for him to push them into the window. Leo catches Amy before they pull out their weapons. They're surrounded by his students. "Uh oh." They back away until they're back to shell.

"I have been waiting for you, turtles and Amelia," Khan replies, having somehow already gotten back inside. They look at him, seeing Casey by his side.

"Haven't we seen this guy before somewhere?" Mikey scratches his head in thought.

"Yeah, wasn't he the bozo from-"

"The future, with the three Shredders," Leo finishes.

"Oh shell," Amy murmurs.

"Of what do you speak?" Khan questions, since they're not in the future.

"Look, we came to make sure our friend was okay, nothing more," Leo explains. Khan hits his gong, Casey's eyes turning black. He bows.

"Your friend belongs here now, to this school, to me. Do you not, Casey Jones?"

He stands back up. "Yes, Master Khan." They look in confusion at his eyes.

"And here, you turtles and girl will find something as well. Your doom!" He bangs the gong again. "Destroy the turtles and Amelia! Crack open their shells and tear them limb from limb! I command you!"

They start walking over to the four, Amy a little scared. _That's...a little morbid._

"Something's wrong with these students, like they're under some kind of mind control," Leo points out. One of them charges forward. "Try not to hurt them," he puts away his swords.

"Great, while they try to beat the shell out of us!" Raph retorts as he puts his sai away.

"Raph, they're still people. We have to remember that," Amy reminds him. One of them tries to punch Leo, who ducks, pushing him away. Raph ducks from a kick and then another one. Mikey backs away, ducking and jumping away from a student. He throws another one over his shoulder. Amy leaps away from one before backflipping away from a kick. Raph ducks, pushing one away with a fake yawn. Three more charge at Mikey, who laughs as he rolls into a ball, knocking them down. Leo jumps over two of them so that two students crash into each other.

"Sleep tight."

Four of them surround Amy, who shrugs, making a large snowflake around her. It spreads out, making the area around her into an ice rink. They stumble to the ground and Mikey moves away from one, who crashes into the wall. Leo steps away from one, who crashes into a pipe. Two of them approach Raph from behind, who does a split, making them crash to the ground. He wipes his hands.

"Got anybody else?"

Khan rings the gong once more. "Casey Jones, rise and fight!" He stands up, walking in front of them. "Destroy the turtles and Amelia!"

"Man, you and your big mouth!" Mikey comments as Casey rushes to them.

"Destroy the turtles and Amelia, I command you!" He tries to punch them, the turtles and Amy ducking his attempts. He spins and kicks, Mikey ducking. Raph stands in front of him.

"Yo Casey, it's me, Raph!" Casey tries to punch him again, Raph moving away. "Snap out of it!"

Khan smirks, raising an eyebrow at their feeble attempts. "We're on your side, Casey, remember?" Mikey asks, Leo nodding. He kicks Mikey.

"He can't hear us, he's being mind-controlled like the other students!" Leo calls out as he ducks from a punch. Casey kicks him, but Leo backflips, landing safely. He looks up just in time to see Casey's foot above his head.

"Casey, stop it!" Amy screams as she pushes Leo away just in time.

"Yeah well, he still kicks butt the same old way," Mikey rubs his head, Casey turning his attention to him. Mikey backs away, only to be kicked into a wall. "My point exactly." Casey turns to Raph, who grunts. He turns to Mikey. "Ow..." He backs away.

"Casey, I don't wanna clobber ya, don't make me!" Raph protests.

"I vote clobber 'im," Mikey calls out in pain. "First I get my shell kicked by sis and now this..."

"I'll write you an apology later!" Raph rushes to Casey, flipping over him. He pushes Casey into a pole. Casey's eyes are turned back to normal. Khan raises an eyebrow, since he can't see that Casey has turned back to normal.

"What's...going on here? Guys?" He asks in confusion as they step up to him.

Khan rings the gong. "Do not forget who you serve!"

They hold their heads in pain at the noise. "Man, some crazy acoustics in here!" Mikey yells.

"You will obey me. You will all obey me!" He bangs the gong again.

"Yes...Master Khan..." Casey says, Khan ringing the gong again.

"You turtles shall obey."

"It's like...that Khan guy...he's inside my head!" Mikey cringes.

"Should be plenty of room in there for 'im!" Raph replies. Amy drops to her knees as she holds her head.

"Something about that gong!" Leo grunts. Casey's eyes turn creepy again, charging at them.

"Leo, Casey at 12 o clock!" Casey pushes past him, kicking Leo away. He falls to the ground.

"Leo!" Amy rushes to him in worry. Casey trips Mikey, Leo standing up.

"Enough! Sorry Casey," him and Raph run to Casey. "But this is for your own good!" He and Raph kick Casey into the gong, which breaks and falls to the ground. It has the Foot symbol on the back. The students turn back to normal, running away. They run to the gong, seeing the symbol. "The Foot!"

"Yes, the Foot." Khan throws down a smokebomb, his clothes now changed. "Behold and tremble, cowards!"

"Whoa, what's with the new threads?" Mikey jokes. "You going out on the town later?"

"The Foot shall rise again like a tidal wave and come crashing down on you, crushing the life out of you, by these hands!" He declares.

"Great, but we're still gonna have to take you down," they pull out their weapons.

"Bring it, Khan!" Raph eggs. He smirks at them, appearing behind them. He hits Raph with his staff, using it to defend himself against Leo's swords.

"You are no match for me," he swings his staff at Mikey, who jumps over it, running away from him. He swings again and Mikey ducks, running up a pole. Khan swipes it to pieces, Mikey jumping off.

"Nice, that could've been my shell!" Khan attacks him again and he jumps away.

"You cannot win! I know every move before you make it! Your friend Casey Jones has been most informative as to your fighting techniques," he reveals, Casey rubbing his head as he wakes up. Amy cringes at this revelation and he attacks her. She moves away, Casey seeing the fight.

"Hey teach, leave my pals alone!"

"You no longer serve any purpose, Jones," he somehow teleports away, Casey gasping. Khan comes up from behind, attacking him. Casey kneels, falling to the ground. Khan turns to the others. "Now then, it is time to finish you turtles and Amelia off once and for all!" Raph is knocked back.

"You guys keep him busy, I'll get us out of here!" Mikey calls out as he runs.

"Where's Mikey going?" Raph demands.

"Raph, look out!" Leo shouts, Raph moving away from Khan. Leo tries to attack, only for Khan to appear behind him. He knocks Leo to the wall and he's unable to get up. Before Khan can do the finishing blow, they both hear a yell. Khan looks up to see Amy front flipping in the air. She manages to kick him in the face. She hears a honk, seeing the Hover Shell crashing in. Khan turns around, his eyes widening.

"What?"

Mikey hits him with the vehicle and he crashes into the wall. Amy helps Leo stand up and he smiles at her. "Thanks Ames," he murmurs, pecking her lips. She blushes, twirling a part of her hair. They look to see Casey staggering over. Raph runs over and helps him.

"Easy, big guy. Let's get you home."

Leo picks up Amy bridal style, jumping into the vehicle. Raph helps Casey in. "Hit it, Mikey." Mikey starts driving away.

"Roger that!" He destroys two poles. "Ah, nothing like breaking in the new family truckster." He destroys another one. "There, that should give Khan something to remember us by." They leave, Khan standing up just as the place starts to shake. He growls at this.

"No!" The ceiling caves in on him.

* * *

Later, the others come back with Casey. "Casey!" April hugs him. Casey rubs his head.

"Glad that's over." He hugs April's waist. "Thanks for looking out for me, babe. And you too, guys."

"Next time, maybe take an art class," Mikey tells him.

"Casey and art do not sound well together," Amy murmurs.

"Glad we could help, but I'm not so sure it's over. I thought we'd finished off the Foot once and for all, but it looks like they're back," Leo explains.

"Yeah, but sans the Shredder," Raph remarks.

"Right, and he's not coming back any time soon...right?" Mikey wonders and they stare at him. "Guys?"

"How's Donnie?" Amy questions

"He...I can't even get him to take a five-minute break. He hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept. He's been linkng up all sorts of equipment to the internet, all just so he can find...Master Splinter. And he won't even let Melina try to stop him," April says.

"He won't stop blaming himself," Leo murmurs in thought. They all walk up to him. "Donnie, how about taking a rest? There's only so much you can do."

"Wait, guys, quiet! Something's coming through," Donnie looks at the static screen, only for a cube with Splinter inside to appear.

"My children..." They all stare in shock. "My children," he seems to be saying that himself before it disappears.

* * *

At Khan's dojo, the place is destroyed...but he crawls out of the debris. "Khan!" He turns to a screen in the wall, which turns on. When Khan opens his eyes, he sees the new Shredder as a hologram. He gasps in shock.

"Master Shredder? I...I knew you would return," he bows. "I have been rebuilding your army, my master, preparing for this day! But, the turtles and Amelia have-"

"The turtles and Amelia?! You must not allow them to interfere. I will soon free myself from this cyber world and resurrect the Foot! The turtles and Amelia must be destroyed!" He declares.

"As you will it, Master Shredder."


	145. Something Wicked

**Angel: This chapter...will answer a long-awaited question that I have alluded for some time now...dun. Dun. DUUUUN! Btw, a friend of mine has drawn designs, but not for 2003. It's for my other TMNT series which has six episodes left before it ends...:'( But if you want to check out the designs, they're on a website called Wattpad and the username is RedBat142. I don't think I'll ask her to do drawings for this story... But I still have no idea what Starfire wants to do for a story. She said I have to wait.**

In his lab, Donnie is working hard as he has lately. Serling is plugged into a generator, sleeping. Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Amy are also sleeping, Amy lying her head on Leo's lap. Donnie rubs his eyes, getting sleepy, gasping when something beeps in front of him. He looks to see a map, a small bit on the screen. "Yes!" His eyes pop out comically. He shakes Leo awake. "Wake up!" Leo screams, his eyes popping out. He touches Mikey, who reacts the same as Leo.

"Guys, wake up!" He rubs Raph's head, who just grunts. He pushes Donnie away. Donnie shakes Amy awake and her eyes pop out in surprise. They all walk over to the computer, Amy rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo questions.

"I traced the binary code from the transmission I established with Master Splinter and located the source!" He exclaims, the same image as before zooming in.

"Master Splinter?!" Mikey shouts.

"Father!" Leo murmurs.

"Why ain't he talking?" Raph demands. "Donnie, what gives?"

"What you're looking at is just one small piece of Master Splinter. A databit that contains only a fragment of his essence," he tells them.

"Uh, Donnie, explain it to me like I was Mikey," Raph suggests, Mikey elbowing him.

"Hey!"

"So, what you're saying is, that one cube we're looking at is just a piece of him?" Amy asks curiously, Donnie nodding.

"It's what I've been working on these past few weeks: Trying to find out what happened to Master Splinter after Viral blasted him with that decompiler, and it's as I suspected. Master Splinter's in cyberspace, apparently separated into what could be thousands of these tiny bits. He must have been transported there with Viral, when she made her escape." Donnie turns back to the screen, rubbing his chin. "There are still so many questions that remain, so many variables to determine, but even so, our next move is clear."

"It is?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Yes, we're rescuing Master Splinter by going into cyberspace and getting those bits!"

* * *

Donnie has set up a station to get them into cyberspace. "So in theory, just like the transcendental lathe from 2105 works the molecular transference at a rate of a million parts per millisecond, this portal device will make our trip into cyberspace instantaneous. At least, in theory."

The others give uncertain looks. "I'm bringing along some special cyber gear. I've made a cursory study of Viral and her abilities and I've incorporated as much as I could into some new defensive programs. So we'll be ready for anything. That is, if all my calculations were correct, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"We will?" Mikey questions.

"Alright, ready or not!" Donnie steps in, but Raph stops him.

"Whoa, Donnie, don't you think you're rushing into this?"

"Maybe, but time could be a factor for Master Splinter. We simply don't know how long he can last in cyberspace, let alone in his decompiled state. And I'm not gonna wait around to find out," he explains, the others giving each other looks. He starts the machine, rays surrounding him.

"Donnie, wait!" Leo calls out, but he disappears. "Come on, we're going after him!" Leo runs to the machine

"Uhh, all that talk about transcendental transference and molecular milliseconds made my brain hurt," Mikey holds his head.

"First you gotta have a brain, Mikey," Raph retorts and Leo steps back, gesturing to the machine.

"Ladies first." Amy grins and steps into the machine, disappearing like Donnie did. Leo goes next.

"Now let's move and let's hope Donnie knows what he's doing," Raph mutters, stepping in.

"At last, a little peace and quiet, not that I can enjoy it in this dreadful time," Serling murmurs. "I do hope that Amelia comes back safely."

In cyberspace, the same place Viral was, they appear on a blue path. "Wow, this place is too cool!" Mikey exclaims. Their colors seem to have changed, as they're appeared to be made out of bits. They still had their masks on, however and their eyes are white. Amy's skin and eyes are the same as them, only her hair and clothing staying the same color.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me," Raph comments. They hear a noise, turning to the source. "What the shell?!" Something seems to be coming towards them, like a white surge.

"Look out!" Donnie comes out of nowhere, pushing them out of the way. "Stay close to me, guys. We've got a lot of ground to cover." They follow him. "The effects of the decompiler spread Master Splinter's data bits all over cyberspace."

"Whoa, my fellow cybernauts, we are bravely going where no turtle or brunette in pink have ever gone before, the digital world! Cyberspace!" Mikey exclaims.

"No turtles have ever done any of the things we do," Raph smacks. "Or any brunettes...I don't think."

"Touche," Mikey says.

"I've done crazy things for Grandmamma, but today, that all changes," Amy comments as she looks around.

"What is all this stuff?" Raph questions.

"Gaming nodes, online reference streams, data codes, everything that makes up the internet," Donnie lists.

"I knew it would be big, but this..." Leo says.

"Gonna be tough getting around in here, let alone finding anything," Raph comments.

"That's why I've been working so many late nights," Donnie hands them remote controls and turns his on, a motorcycle manifesting in front of him. "Behold, the Code Runner!"

"Whoa ho, I think I'm in love," Raph replies, Amy giving him a raised eyebrow. "Not a word of this to Ann."

"I want one, I want one!" Mikey exclaims as Raph and Mikey turn on their remotes to reveal racers.

"Raph, Mikey, say hello to the Cyber River! I outfitted each vehicle with tracking devices and defensive capabilities. And I think that you'll be quite pleased with how they handle." Leo turns on his to reveal a motorcycle. "They're configured to run on code pulses that flow through the terrain here, so we should be able to race them pretty much anywhere." Amy turns on hers to reveal a hover scooter. It's the largest compared to the others. "And Lia, since I found out you can't use your wings in cyberspace because of the environment, I made you the Cyber Wing."

"Cool!" She grins as she jumps on it, the scooter lifting in the air.

"Why not just call it the Overwing?" Mikey asks.

"That is the dumbest name ever," Amy deadpans.

"Racin'? Now you're talking my language!" Raph exclaims.

"He would be talking to you, Raph, if he were talking about the second. I hope you like looking at my back!" Mikey takes off, a blue trail left behind.

"Huh, we'll see about that!" Raph steps on the gas, taking off.

"You'll need more of a head start than that!" Leo follows them.

"Brothers," Amy mutters to Donnie before flying off in her scooter. They race along the path.

"Now this is what I call surfing the net!" Leo calls out.

"Oh ho, that was awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Yeah!"

"Enough horsing around, guys. Remember, we're here for Master Splinter, and from the looks of it, we're closing in on energy signature of his databits," Donnie reminds them.

"Score!" Mikey cheers. "Looks like we found three of them."

Something beeps on Donnie's ride. "Strange, there's another surge, and it doesn't match Splinter's bits. In fact, its signature is similar to...Viral's! Only much more powerful. We should be careful."

"Relax, Donnie. It's the internet. There are energy surges all over the place. Come on!" Mikey turns to the left, the others following. Mikey sees something up ahead. "Look, there they are." Three data bits are floating, but a surge stands in front of them, Mikey gasping. He stops, avoiding it just in time as his vehicle plops onto the path. The surge turns into...the new Shredder! He girly screams. He sparks red from his body as he stares at them.

Leo gasps and stops his ride, crashing to the ground. Their vehicles disappear. Mikey's does as well and when Amy skids to a stop, her scooter disappears. "Eep!" She falls, but Leo catches her, placing her on the ground gently.

"No way, is that..."

"The Shredder?!" Raph exclaims.

"But...how?" Leo asks.

"I don't know, but we're here for Master Splinter, not to fight," Donnie explains. He laughs evilly, electricity coming from him.

"Yeah? Tell it to him!" Raph retorts. He aims his hand to them, shooting energy surges at their feet.

"Turtles and Amelia. I learned that you were still alive, but I had not expected to see you here."

"Likewise, bucket head! I see you're looking more twisted than ever!" Mikey retorts.

"Last we heard, you were imprisoned in some far-off asteroid with zero chance of parole," Raph grits his teeth.

"I know not of what you speak, but you should have learned by now that nothing can stop the Shredder!" He makes energy surges come from his hands. "I've long since been prepared for any contingency. You see, by an amalgamation of Utrom technology, and your pathetic Earth machinery, I long ago created a digital ingram of myself, a backup that was constantly renewed and could be resurrected should anything happen to my...coporeal form. This ingram was locked away for safe keeping in a data vault...until some...strange cyber life-form attempted to break into the vault. And activated its defense mechanism. The mechanism that released me allowed me to absorb and commandeer this viral being so that I am as you see me now! I would wonder how you came to be here in this digital realm, but it matters not. You soon won't be. Now that I have you within my grasp, you shall be destroyed!"

"...Viral?" Amy whispers in realization.

"Uh, Donnie, cyber weapons?" Leo suggests.

"Red button," he tells him. They press the red buttons, weapons appearing in their hands.

"That's more like it!" Raph comments. "Let's kick some cyber shell!" He aims surges at them and they jump away. Raph jumps towards him, only for him to disappear. He reappears behind Raph, knocking him away. Leo tries to slice him, only for the wounds to heal themselves. He blasts Leo away. Donnie and Mikey charge at him, only for him to disappear again, the two turtles stopping in front of each other. He appears behind them, slamming his fists on their heads. Amy growls, charging forward, but he kicks her away.

Leo and Raph charge again, but he uses his surges to knock them back. "Why does this guy get harder to fight every single time we beat him?!" Raph grumbles. He gets blasted by Shredder. He punches Leo away and throws Mikey off.

"You have no hope of defeating me. In this digital domain, I reign supreme." He laughs evilly, blasting Mikey into Donnie. Amy gasps, gritting her teeth as she tries not to cry at the thought. He aims for her, but she leaps and manages to kick him away. Amy turns around, not seeing the Shredder standing up and aiming for her again. Leo gasps, "Ames, no!" He pushes her out of the way and they both land safely.

"I'm starting to think he has a point. Donnie, can you get us out of here?" Leo turns to Donnie. He jumps away from another blast. Donnie nods, pressing a few buttons before a door appears.

"This way!" He jumps inside, the others following.

"Later Shred-Head!" Mikey eggs as the Shredder appears at the door. He runs off.

"I think not," he turns his hands and arms invisible, grabbing Mikey's legs. They turn light blue and he laughs as Mikey screams.

"Help!" They try to pull him away.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaims.

"You are going nowhere!" Shredder declares, Mikey close to disappearing.

"Hold on!"

"Having trouble finding something to hold on to!" Raph says as he falls to the ground, Donnie pressing a button. The door closes, cutting off the hands and arms. Shredder heals himself, the door disappearing. He growls in frustration.

Mikey screams as most of his body is gone. The arms disappear and he turns back to normal...well, as normal as he should be in cyberspace. The door appears in a blue room, which has numbers on every wall and the ceiling. They jump down. "I thought you were getting us out of here. This is still cyberspace!" Mikey points out.

"Yes it is. We're in an accounting software program behind several firewalls. The safest place I could find in the spur of the moment," Donnie explains.

"That explains all the numbers," Amy murmurs as she looks around.

"And we're still here because?" Raph asks.

"Because those three bits of Master Splinter are here. And we're not leaving without them," Donnie narrows his eyes.

"Uh, unless you missed it, I almost got zapped into cyber dots just a second ago by a virtual version of our favorite pointy headed villain!" Mikey panics.

"Mikey's right. If we're gonna stay, then we need to find a way to take on that Cyber Shredder," Leo suggests, Amy's eyes widening as she turns to him.

"You...saying Mikey's right? What universe is this?"

"And I may just have one. I was hoping to work out some of the bugs before attempting a field test but, desperate times call for desperate measures. Or in this case," his whole body turns into cyber gear. "Cybernaut armor."

They all smile. Donnie programs armor for them, but Mikey's is too small and Amy's looked...flat chested. "Does it come in any other sizes?" Mikey pulls at his.

"Yeah, like a size larger?" Amy suggests, glaring at Leo who was staring. He looks away sheepishly as she covers her chest. "Pervert!"

"But I'm not a pervert!" He whines, the others laughing at him.

"Heh, I told you there were a few bugs." He changes the size of both their gear, Amy giving a satisfied look. They look at themselves proudly. "Now listen, this cyber armor should help, but if we're gonna stand here, we have to take advantage of the fact that we're in cyberspace. The rules of the real world don't necessarily apply, including to Lia's limited powers here. She can only use ice. We have to start thinking like cyber nauts."

They look to each other in thought.

* * *

The door appears on a bridge, Donnie stepping out first. The others step out and Leo makes a map appear from his gauntlet. "I'm not picking up any trace of the Cyber Shredder."

"Then let's go get those three bits of Master Splinter!" Donnie makes their vehicles appear in front of them and they smirk, jumping on. Amy takes off above them in her Cyber Wing and they follow her.

"My on-board scanner indicates they're up ahead," Donnie reports, Leo shaking his head.

"Still no sign of the Shredder." They do, however, see the data bits. They stop their rides and jump off, their vehicles disappearing. Donnie stands in front of them.

"Keep an eye out. I need a few minutes to create a conduit to store these data bits in a safe place," he explains.

"We got ya covered, Donnie!" Raph says as they stand around, looking at their maps.

"So far, so-" a beep interrupts Leo, a red dot coming to their location.

"Hurry up, Donnie. We've got company!" Mikey replies nervously.

"Coming in at 12 o clock!" Leo points forward.

"Need more time," Donnie tells them.

"Wait a minute, I've got him coming in from six o clock!" Raph reports.

"Uh, according to my thingy, he's coming from this way," Mikey points out.

"No way, he's coming in from all directions on my end," Amy calls out.

"Oh, pain in my shell," Raph grumbles.

"Why doesn't he just come out and fight like a turtle?" Mikey asks in annoyance. They look around, trying to figure out where Cyber Shredder could be coming from. However, there's nothing that indicates his presence.

"Almost got it," Donnie says, the data bits starting to disappear.

"Yeah well the Shredder is about to get us too!" Raph retorts.

"Here it comes!" Leo exclaims.

"But from where?" Amy asks, and as soon as she questions that, four red surges come from each direction, surrounding them above. Amy gets hit, falling to the ground.

"NO!" Leo picks her up bridal style, looking at her in worry. They back away and the surges manifest into silhouette of the Cyber Shredder. Suddenly, a blast knocks them all back, a dome appearing at the center. They land roughly, the data bits moving away.

"The data bits!" Donnie calls out.

"Rise, turtles and Amelia. Rise and be destroyed!" He tells them.

"Same old Shredder, same old noise," Raph stands up.

"I'm coming for you, Master Splinter!" Donnie spins around using his staff, throwing himself to the bits. He spins around again, the bits floating in a small tornado. "I need more time to secure the data bits."

"Go for it!" Leo tells him as he pulls out his swords. "Meanwhile, we'll give the cyber naut armor that field test!" He rushes forward, the others doing the same. He thrusts his arm to Mikey.

"Not this time! We're ready for you now!" Mikey makes a ball appear around him.

"Is that so?" Cyber Shredder moves away as Mikey was about to charge him. He slashes the ball away, knocking Raph and Leo back. Amy charges forward, a shield on her arm, but he pushes her into Leo. He makes red surges appear, knocking them back. Leo is thrown off the path, but he catches himself with his swords.

"Guess I wasn't thinking like a cyber naut," Mikey groans.

"Thinking never was your strong suit," Raph tells him. "Let me show you how it's done!" Raph leaps towards Cyber Shredder, who teleports away. "Where did he-" He appears a few feet away. "Donnie said the rules are different here. Gotta take advantage. Gotta think like a cyber naut." He just stands there until he teleports in front of the Cyber Shredder, attacking him.

"Keep him busy, I'm almost done here!" Donnie calls out. Raph continues attacking him and kicks him. He finally stabs his armor, red energy coming from it.

"I got him! I actually-" Cyber Shredder knocks him back with a red surge. "Well I had him." He rubs his head.

"If you can him, I can hit him!" Mikey declares. He makes himself teleport to Cyber Shredder. "Ha! So far so good." He spins his nunchucks, his hits phasing right through the armor. Mikey gives a confused sound.

"Ha! Pathetic worm! You cannot harm me!"

"Think like a cyber naut," he spins his nunchucks, managing to hit him. "Yes!" Unfortunately, he's thrown to the ground. Leo and Amy appear, Amy having helped him.

"Donnie, status!"

"Not yet, sorry. I've never done this before," Donnie calls out. The two make themselves teleport in front of Shredder, slicing his armor and kicking him back. They actually separated his body in half!

"Way to go guys!" Raph cheers. Too bad he heals himself.

"Fools, you cannot destroy me, but I can destroy you!" Energy comes from his hands, starting to shake cyberspace.

"Uh, Donnie are you done yet?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Just a little more time, guys. It's a slow, intricate process!"

"Can you be slow and intricate faster?" Mikey calls out and he aims energy at them. They jump away from his energy balls, one of them aimed for Donnie. He's knocked back, but he lands safely. He gasps, seeing the data bits a few feet away. He jumps to them.

"My children..."

"Father..." Donnie whispers.

"Donatello!" Leo warns and Donnie spins his staff to deflect the energy.

"I won't fail you, not this time," he manages to put the data bits in the container. "We're good to go!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Mikey exclaims as he runs, Donnie turning around to see Cyber Shredder aiming more energy at him. Mikey dodges them all, except for the last one. He drops to the ground.

"Mikey, no!" Raph shouts. He growls in rage, running up to Cyber Shredder. He floats to the ground and leaps, spinning around and knocking Shredder to the ground. He manifests back into himself, grabbing Raph's chin and kicking him away. He disappears into thin air, appearing above him. Shredder grabs him using his energy.

"You dare!" He hits Raph against the floor twice, Raph trying to break his hold. Leo and Amy stand up, seeing his predicament. Donnie runs up to them.

"I have the data bits."

"Then let's get out of here. Get Mikey, we'll take care of the Shredder," Leo orders.

"And help Raph!" Amy declares. They make their vehicles appear, Leo stepping on the gas. Amy floats above him and they start driving to him, which gets his attention. Leo pulls out his sword, the Shredder disappearing. Raph starts to fall, but Leo catches him.

"Thanks bro." He rubs his head.

"Hey, what about meee?" Amy pouts.

"You too ice princess." Shredder reappears, but as a head, almost like how Viral would do. Donnie picks up Mikey, pressing a button on his gauntlet. A small portal appears in front of them.

"This way, come on!" He calls, Leo, Raph, and Amy driving over as Shredder follows them. Donnie and Mikey jump in, the Shredder hot on the others' tails. They turn around to him.

"This is gonna be close!" Leo exclaims, revving the gas and driving through the portal. Amy follows not a second behind, but not before throwing an ice blast at Shredder. He screams, getting knocked back.

Raph, Leo, and Amy crash into Serling, since he was standing in front of the machine. Mikey walks up to them.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a metallic speed bump, stuck here for your convenience," Serling deadpans.

"Raph, Ames, you two okay?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, but next time, I'm driving," Raph answers.

"I'm okay," Amy raises a hand.

"And the next time will be soon." Donnie walks to his computer, putting his pad inside a slot. The data bits are entered, the screen showing a silhouette of Splinter. "There are a lot more of Master Splinter's data bits in there. And we're not gonna stop until we get every last one, even if the Shredder is in there waiting for us."

* * *

Amy decided to take a shower, but she forgot that Leo wanted to watch a movie. She hops in the shower and started to wash up. Meanwhile, while she was doing that, Leo comes into their room, wondering where she was. He sits on their bed, his curiosity getting the best of him as he sees one of Amy's drawers open.

She steps out the shower and into their room, dressed and feeling fresh. Her eyes widen as she sees Leo reading a pink book.

"Leo!"

He's surprised at her outburst, throwing the book in the air which lands on his head. He laughs nervously. "I love you?"

"Mhm," she takes the book off his head. "Don't read my diary, that's private."

"Why not? I didn't even get to the part where we met," he pouts.

"Too bad. There's nothing important in this, I haven't even touched the thing since I met you anyway..." She puts it away. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Why not?"

She glances at him before bending down to him. "Because all my memories should stay with you and not in a book," she smiles and he smiles back, kissing her gently. She kisses him back and as he holds her cheeks, he thought to himself that he couldn't hold it off anymore...he was going to do it. No more waiting for an answer, no more leading her on. He wanted to take that next step with her and only her.

 _I'm gonna_ _ask Ames...to marry me..._

* * *

In cyberspace, Cyber Shredder reappears. "The turtles and Amelia have a cyber portal. Interesting, very interesting." He laughs evilly as he disappears in a wave of red energy.


	146. The Engagement Ring

**Angel: This is the episode you guys have been waiting for! And what news? If you're talking about Amy being pregnant, the answer is no! But if some people are having trouble like Nicole previously did, you can also look it up by name on Wattpad, which is 'My Drawing/Art Gallery.' And I'm sure RedBat appreciates your praise, Nicole.**

Down in Chinatown, shops are busy at night. A man throws fish in a bucket before someone takes it. The salesman turns around to see two gang members are holding the fish. One of them grabs the salesman by the shirt. "You, fishmonger, ever seen this man?" The other one holds up a picture of an old man in a kimono. "He deals in antiques, powerful antiques."

"T-That's Mr. Sun. He own shop nearby. There he is now!" The salesman points ahead nervously, the two gang members turn around to see the man walking across the street. He's carrying groceries and he sees the two running towards him. He drops his bags and runs off, pushing past two people.

"After him!" The gang members push past the couple, who run away screaming.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this, guys," Casey says to Raph and Amy, who come around the corner. Raph is wearing a hoodie to hide his appearance. "I'd ask April, but that would have spoiled the surprise, you know?"

"Don't mention it, Case. Ain't every day your best bud decides to get married," Raph comments, smirking.

"And with me to help, we'll find a ring in no time!" Amy cheers and Casey suddenly stops walking. They turn around to him in confusion.

"Holy cannoli," Casey murmurs in fear. "Married..." Raph grabs him by the shirt.

"Come on, Romeo," he pulls him forward. "You still gotta propose to the girl. Who knows? She could say no."

Amy bursts into laughter at the thought. "Thanks guys," Casey deadpans, unamused.

"Here, word is this shop sells real nice rocks at rock bottom prices," Raph opens the door, letting Amy in. He and Casey smirk at each other, Raph putting his Shell Cell to his ear. "It worked, Leo. She's in."

Leo sighs nervously. "Okay...thanks bro. Now you both have to get her to pick one out so you can get it for me. I can't believe I'm gonna do this..."

"Relax bro, if she loves you, she'll say yes. She won't suspect a thing," Raph replies.

"You got a plan on how to do it?" Casey asks. "Cuz I could use-"

"No Casey, you can't use my ideas to propose to April," Leo deadpans.

"I tried," he shrugs sheepishly.

"You guys comin' or what?" Amy calls out from inside and Raph hangs up, knowing what he had to do. They walk inside, Amy looking around.

"Hello?" Raph questions. "Anyone home?"

"No, store is closed. Go away!" The shopkeeper answers nervously, who is revealed to be Mr. Sun.

"This won't take long, pal. Our friend is looking for an engagement ring. The girl's kinda out of his league, so it needs to be real nice," Raph tells him, the gang members right outside.

"Raph, what are ya trying to do to me?" Casey complains.

"I'm just kiddin' Case, though it is kind of true." Mr. Sun pulls out a green ring with a red jewel. "Which one would you like, ice princess?"

"Huh?" Amy turns to him. "If it was me? Well...I'd pick this one," she points to a silver ring with a sapphire on top, surrounded by four little diamonds at the corners. "The jewel's my birthstone." She smiles softly.

Raph grins, fist bumping Casey.

"What you're looking for is this. Take it, as my gift. Just go, now!" He proceeds to push them out the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Raph leans in, whispering, "I need another one, the one she pointed out!"

"Here," he hands the ring Amy picked out to him and Raph puts it in his pocket. "Now go!"

"Okay, okay! Believe it!" Mr. Sun pushes them out the door and shuts it. Casey looks down at the ring as it sparkles.

"Wow, you weren't kiddin' Raph. Talk about a steal," they start walking away. The gang members run to the doors, opening them.

"Knock-knock, anyone home?"

"You move fast for an old man, Mr. Sun." Mr. Sun backs away, frightened.

"The ring is not here, nor will I help you find it. Do your worst!"

"Don't worry, pops. We will!" They inch towards him, a Purple Dragon symbol on one of their hands.

* * *

Casey and April are at a lake in Central Park. Casey is wearing a tux. "Casey, are you feeling okay?" She asks in concern.

"What, uh, no. Uh, yes, maybe. Why?"

"Well, you seem nervous and what's with the tux?"

"I...felt like dressin' up," he puts the hat on his head.

"Casey, are you sure you're feeling okay?" She asks again.

"Heh, oh boy." He takes out a piece of paper from his tux, April confused. He bends down on one knee as he faces her. "April, I love you like...like Gretzky loves hockey." Flies come around April. "And I wanna play you for the rest of my life." She tries to swat the flies away, paying no attention at all. "Ah, I mean, your life. I mean, Gretzky's life, I-I mean-" She accidentally slaps him in the face, since there was a fly near his head.

"Sorry! What are you saying?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," he stands up, "April-" their boat tips over due to the weight and they fall into the water. They surface, soaking wet.

"Next time, let's stick to pizza and a movie," she suggests and they walk back to the grass.

"Aw, the heck with this! Look, April, I'm a fighter," he bends down on one knee again. "Always have been, always will be," he takes her hand. "But it's not enough to be a fighter. You gotta have something to fight _for_. And that's you, April. You're the best the world has to offer and then some. Will you...marry me?"

She blinks, a few tears coming out of her eyes. She bends down to him. "Oh, you big lug. Of course I will." She continues to cry as they share a kiss under the moonlight. He pulls away.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The ring," he pulls the ring from Mr. Sun out of his pocket.

"Oh Casey, I love it."

"I just hope it fits," He places the ring on her finger and stands up. "Goongala!" He cheers, pumping his fists. April looks down at it, something off..."Oh, and uh, we gotta help Leo."

"Huh? Why? Is something wrong?" She questions.

"He...wants to propose to Amy too," he rubs her neck sheepishly. She gasps in excitement.

"Aw, how sweet, then we could have a double wedding!" She cheers. "Does she suspect anything?"

"I hope not, we almost ended up not getting the ring she picked out. But he said he wanted to do it at some secret place he found. What we have to do is..." He whispers in her ear and she nods.

"She's gonna love it."

* * *

At a tall skyscraper overlooking the city, the two gang members walk up to a tall and bulk man. "I hope for your sake you have good news."

"Yeah, boss. We got it." One of them pulls out a golden colored ring with a red jewel. The figure stands up, stepping out of the shadows to reveal himself as Hun! He takes the ring with an evil smile.

"Hard to believe so much power in one little rock." He laughs evilly, putting the ring on his pinky finger, the two Purple Dragons glancing at each other. However, nothing happens. "This isn't it." He throws the ring away, the two Purple Dragons backing away.

"It's not our fault. The old man, he-he didn't have it!"

"I need that ring! Word on the street is, the Foot is reforming. The Shredder is coming back. Do you know what the Shredder would do to me if he came back? This!" He slams his fists down on them, beating them up.

In a weapons room, the two are thrown down to the ground, the other Purple Dragons staring. They look up to see Hun. "Now listen up. All of you! Burn this city to the ground if you have to, but find me that ring! Find me the Ring of Yin!"

* * *

April and Casey are at her place the next night, Casey texting Leo that April is on board with the plan. "Casey!" He drops his phone in surprise. "I've told you before, don't put wet dishes back in my cabinets! If you're going to wash dishes here, DRY THEM!" She stomps her foot.

"Uh," she starts throwing dishes at him, breaking them. He dodges them all, ducking behind the couch. He laughs nervously, waving a white flag in surrender. April holds her head, the jewel on her ring glowing. It stops and she holds her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Casey. I don't know what's gotten into me. Ever since last night, I feel...tense," she looks down at her hand with the ring.

"Uh," He pops his head out from the couch. "You're not...reconsidering, are you?"

"No, of course not. I love you," she tells him sincerely.

"Good," he jumps back onto the couch. "Cuz I've been thinking about our wedding. Maybe we should do it on a beach! Oh, what the heck, a skatin' rink?" He starts to clean up the mess. "Ah, could be dangerous though. And we'd have to talk to Leo and Amy first...whenever he decides to just ASK her!"

"He still hasn't done it?" April asks before she starts to look stressed.

"Nah, Raph told me he tried, but he chickened out. Oh, how about Yankee Stadium, huh?" April holds her head. "Maybe the-" Her eyes glow red, Casey unaware the whole time.

"Yes, and we shall sacrifice all upon our altar," April's voice sounds demon like as she walks along the ceiling.

"Uh, what?" Casey asks, confused. April jumps down from the ceiling. "I guess what I'm saying is, I've been thinking about our future and it's looking bright." April laughs as she simply walks to the door.

"Fool," she leaves, Casey utterly confused. He hears tapping, Raph at the window. He opens it, sitting at the still.

"Thought I might find you here. So, how's it feel to be engaged, big guy? Leo wouldn't know since he's a _chicken._ I can't believe he backed out, they didn't even leave before he decided not to. At least ice princess doesn't suspect anything...for now. Who knows how long we have with that brain of hers."

"Scary," Casey answers his question. "Ever since I proposed, April's been acting...weird."

"Ah, come on," Raph jumps inside. "April loves you. There's gotta be some logical explanation."

Suddenly, something crashes through the wall near the door. They stand up in shock before seeing April surrounded in purple light, floating into the room. She turns to them, Casey gasping.

"You didn't tell me we were expecting company. Then perhaps I shall invite some guests of my own!" She fires lasers at the ground, making winged spider creatures appear. They screech at the two, the two gasping. "Time for the engagement party!"

Raph and Casey move out of the way, Raph attacking one, but it deflects with its claws. April laughs evilly, her teeth sharp and her eyes red. Casey is kicked out the window, holding onto the fire escape as the creature crashes through the wall, landing at another window.

"Bring it on, ugly!" Raph says, dodging a claw. "Alright, my turn! I ain't exactly sure where you came from, but I know where you're going, down!" Raph jumps onto the creature's back, wrestling with it until it flies outside. Raph struggles to hold on. "Okay, I'll try some words!" His eyes widen a little.

The creature roars at Casey as he's still stuck. "I ain't taking this fall alone!" He jumps up and kicks the creature, grabbing its head with his legs and landing at a dumpster. Raph is still on the creature in the skies.

"Time to make an emergency landing!" He grabs the creature by the mouth, leading him to Casey, who is cornered by the creature. He gasps nervously before Raph comes in. "Look out below!" Casey moves away as Raph jumps off, the two creatures crashing into each other and making a gooey mess. They hear laughter, looking up to see April on a fire escape. She jumps down expertly, landing on a car before she's gone. "Remember what I said there's gotta be a logical explanation? Well, don't ever listen to me again."

"Let's roll!" Casey punches his palms and they run off. They've managed to get their bikes, driving on the streets to look for April. "It's the ring, Raph. It's gotta be. You saw her glow!"

"Yeah, big time."

"It's done something to her, something bad Raph! What did I do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, April is crawling on the streets, growling. She leaps on top of a car, which stops as she jumps on a car and swings using a lamp post. She jumps down to a sewer grate, throwing the lid off and jumping inside. Raph and Casey spot in front of the manhole. They jump down inside, Casey gasping when he sees a pair of red eyes in the shadows. They can hear evil laughter, the two inching forward. "April, let us help you."

"Help yourselves!" The ring glows and they gasp, something else appearing in front of them. A large monster with fangs, claws, chains, and black hair growls at them. They jump away from him, April floating out of the sewers. Raph jumps up, only to be grabbed by the tail.

"Raph!" Casey runs up to the monster.

"No, no! Go after April, I can take care of myself!" Raph calls out. "Go, now!" Casey narrows his eyes.

People are screaming and running away as Casey pokes his head out from the manhole. He ducks from a car being thrown, getting out and screaming nervously as April is throwing cars around. She throws one car into two others, making them skid. Others crash into each other and Casey grabs a trash can nearby. "April, forgive me, but this is for your own good!" He throws the trash can at her, making her hit a car window and fall to the ground.

The monster holding Raph disappears, leaving him confused. "April?" Casey walks up cautiously, "Babe, you okay?"

April looks up, her eyes back to normal. "Casey, what's happening to me?"

"It's the ring, take it off, now!" He tells her. She looks at the ring, trying to pull it off, but it doesn't come off her finger for some reason. "I...can't. It's stuck!" The ring glows again, red energy surrounding her body. She screams before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"April." Suddenly, motorcycles surround him in a circle: Purple Dragons. They get out of their bikes, Hun stopping behind April.

"Well, well. What a surprise. And here I thought I'd never find the ring, but my old friend Casey Jones, has led me right to it," Hun laughs as he points a laser gun at him. "Looks like your little darling's come into some new jewelry." Casey tries to run up to April, only to be stopped by two Purple Dragons.

"Leave her alone, Hun!"

"Sorry, I need the ring so she's coming with me," he picks up April by the back of her shirt, the other Dragons laughing. A sai comes out of nowhere, hitting Hun and making him drop April. He holds his head in pain, turning around to see Raph drop in.

"Sorry I'm late."

The other Dragons gasp, Casey smirking. Hun is blushing in embarrassment? "Oh, crud."

"Hey boss, what gives? You said you did the turtles and Pinkie in," a member says, Raph blinking at Hun's face.

"Yeah, you said you took them out with your own two hands and that's why we ain't seem them all year," another member points out. "That's how you got them trophies." Hun actually has a sai and katana in his belt. He rubs his head nervously.

"This must be a clone. Or some clown in a turtle costume." Raph looks at himself, a little offended. "Or..." He looks around nervously before narrowing his eyes. "Conversation's over!" He runs up to Raph, who jumps over him and kicks him off. Hun turns to him, punching him in the face. Casey throws one of the Purple Dragons to the ground, kicking the other away. He turns back to Hun, only to be stopped by a Purple Dragon. Casey ducks his swings before Casey grabs his weapon, punching him in the face.

"Here, let me show you how this is done." Casey throws the stick at Hun, but he catches it.

"Nice try. Dragons, time to ride!" One of them places April on his shoulder, walking to his bike. Hun runs to his motorcycle and they race off with April.

"April!" Casey shouts and they try to run after them, Hun turning around.

"Don't try followin' us. It'd be hazardous to ya health," he fires a laser at a car, making it explode. Raph and Casey are knocked back from the explosion.

* * *

"April...no..." Casey reaches a hand out, falling unconscious...

When he wakes, a street lamp is in his face until Mr. Sun appears in his eyesight. "Ah, good. You are not too injured." They groan as they get up. "I followed the ring's power of destruction to find you, as Hun did."

"You gave me that ring. You did this to April!" Casey pushes him into a wall. "Why?!"

"I am sorry, it was the only way to keep it from the Purple Dragons. The ring is very powerful. It is the Ring of Yin," he explains.

"Yin? As in Yin and Yang, the symbol?" Raph asks.

"Don't Leo and Amy wear necklaces with those?" Casey questions, Raph nodding.

"Yin and Yang are more than a symbol," Mr. Sun sits down on a crate. "They are the dual forces of our universe. Dark and light. Evil and good. Yin and Yang, but the ring of Yin allows its wearer to upset its careful balance, to turn into the dark, the yin, and harness it into power, evil power. You've seen its effects. Of light, speed, the means to create terrible monsters. But evil stays. The longer you wield it, the more it corrupts you. You will no longer create the monsters, you will become a monster. Forever."

"Why can't April take off the ring? She tried to and it fried her!" Casey demands.

"A magical safe guard, I'm afraid. You cannot remove the ring, lest you were the one to put it on. And April was not the one who put it on, was she?" Casey's mouth opens in shock, Raph placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, I suspect _you_ placed the ring on her finger, which means _you_ and only you have the power to remove it and save your April from the darkness of Yin," he starts to leave. "And if you want to save her, you must follow me."

* * *

At Purple Dragons HQ, April is sitting in a chair, restrained to a chair as she looks up at Hun. "Relax, we can make this go easy. See, there's whispers the Shredder, rot his soul, is mounting a comeback," he sits down in a chair in front of her. "I'd sleep a lot better if I had an army of monsters ready for him if it's true."

"You want the ring? Come and get it!" She glares at him.

"Nice, but I'm up on the legend." He stands up. "I'm hoping you're the last one to slide that on, but I'm happy to explore other ways of removing it," she grits her teeth as he walks past her. "Fork it over, before you lose something you can't replace," he holds a knife. Her eyes turn red, her bun coming unloose to become a ponytail.

"I already have." A long tongue appears from her mouth, grabbing Hun and throwing him into the Purple Dragons. She breaks free of her restraints, standing up and melting her cuffs off as a purple arm replaces her regular one. Wings appear from her back and her hair turns white, laughing evilly as she transforms into a giant flying demon! She crashes through the roof, flying away as she screeches. She flies above Casey, Raph, and Mr. Sun.

"What is that thing?" He asks in shock.

"That is evil made flesh. That is your April," Mr. Sun explains, Casey gasping in shock.

"No!" He looks up at April in horror.

"We ain't licked yet," Raph smirks, a headset on his head. "I made a few calls."

A helicopter drops down. "Turtle air! Always on schedule." Mikey pops his head out, holding Casey's hockey bag.

"Someone call the cavalry?" Donnie is driving, Raph and Casey getting in.

"Let's move!" Leo orders. Donnie flies the helicopter, Mr. Sun smiling. They follow April to a skyscraper, the ring having multiplied in size to fit her finger. It was as if she was King Kong.

"I'll get closer in," Donnie says. She screeches, launching forward and trying to hit them off course. "That was a little too close."

"That thing's wicked!" Mikey exclaims nervously.

"That thing is April," Casey tells him. "Don't hurt her."

"Don't think we could, even if-" There's beeping and Leo turns to the screen. "Uh oh. More trouble."

"What now?" Amy asks. A helicopter flies behind them, firing lasers. Donnie tries to fly around them, gritting his teeth as he tries to stay on course. They also have to fend off April. The attackers? The Purple Dragons.

"You guys handle the Purple Dragons, I'm going for that ring. Don, try and fly right over her." Casey looks outside the door, April right below them. He puts on his mask and jumps down. "Goongala!" He lands right on her arm with the ring. Hun opens the door to the helicopter, gritting his teeth. He sees Casey trying to get to the ring. He jumps off the helicopter. The Purple Dragons continue to aim at the turtles' helicopter, April screeching as she defeats the Purple Dragons, their helicopter blowing up as Hun uses a parachute.

"Hey, you think she might be on our side?" Mikey questions as he and Amy look outside. She flies towards them, Mikey girly screaming as both their eyes widen comically. They dodge, thankfully. "Never mind." Casey gets to the ring and sits on her finger, trying to push it.

"Gotta get this thing off." A gun is pointed at him from behind: Hun.

"What, you think I'd hit the wrinkle without a fight?"

"You idiot! Look where we are! You still want it knowing what it'll do to you?" Casey shouts and he readies the gun.

"Yes," Suddenly, a sai is thrown at his gun, making him drop it. It sinks into the river and he growls, turning around to see Raph.

"How about you get yourself a nice pair of earrings instead?" He calls out, Amy lifting his sai to him. Casey kicks Hun off and he falls into the water below.

"Thanks, pal," Casey gives Raph a thumbs up.

"You're all clear, kid." April grabs the helicopter however, knocking him back. Casey takes off the mask and tries to push again.

"Come off, come off, come off, come off!" He keeps pushing the ring. "April, I told you I'd fight for you and I meant it!" He tries with his feet to push it and he actually manages to loosen it. He pushes it further. "A...pril..." April looks to see him taking it off and she screeches. The ring finally slips off her finger, falling, but he catches it. "Got it!" April is turned to normal, but they both still fall. She grabs his neck and he holds her waist before Amy swoops down and catches them. She throws them to Raph, who takes Casey's hand.

"So am I best man material or what?"

"What about me? Am I maid of honor material?" Amy grins, Casey and Raph winking at each other. He helps them inside and Donnie lands the helicopter in Central Park. They jump off.

"Central Park, back where this all started. If only I could redo the last 24 hours," April shivers a little.

"And for that, I am truly sorry." Mr. Sun appears behind Raph, startling him.

"You really get around, don't you?" Amy elbows him in the gut. He bows to April and Casey.

"Your recent ordeal was my fault and mine alone. Do you have the ring?" April holds it out to him and he takes it. "From darkness it came, to darkness it returns," he puts the ring in his pocket. "Please accept this substitute," he holds out a golden, normal ring with a light blue jewel on top. "Just as precious, minus the evil." He hands it to Casey. "I wish you both a future full of light." He bows to them again before he leaves.

"You know, that dude reminds me of someone," Mikey comments.

"Yeah, Master Splinter," Donnie whispers.

Casey puts the ring on April and she hugs him happily.

"Looks like you two have a wedding coming up," Leo says, trying not to grit his teeth since he chickened out.

"That's right, and you're all invited! You're family, and you saved me," April tells them.

"Can I be the maid of honor?" Mikey asks as they all hug each other, laughing, talking in excitement about the upcoming plans. Leo sulks, his brothers seeing this.

"Dude," Raph elbows him and Leo sees his opportunity.

"Hey, Ames? Can you wait in the helicopter for a few minutes?" Leo asks, blindfolding her.

"Huh? Why?" She replies curiously as he leads her inside the helicopter.

"You'll see," Leo takes a deep breath.

* * *

"Can I look now?" She asks impatiently as he leads her somewhere.

"No."

She waits a few seconds. "How about now?"

"No."

She groans, "Now?" He steers her to the right.

"No, not yet."

He finally comes to a halt and she almost falls when she continues to walk and he pulls her back gently. "We're here?"

"Mhm."

"Great," she grins. "So can I look?"

He chuckles and unties the blindfold from around her eyes. She blinks a few times to get her vision back and her jaw drops at the sight in front of her. There's a waterfall and a lake a few feet away, the others holding something different in their hands. Ann, Melina, and Lily are there as well.

"Leo," she whispers in awe. She turns around to face him and throws her arms around his neck. He freezes for a few minutes before he hugs her back. "I love it! It's beautiful!" She shouts in excitement, jumping up and down when she pulls away. "How did you set this up without me suspecting anything, though? Weren't we busy all day?"

"Actually," he winks, feeling less nervous now. "I had the guys help me out with it."

"They knew?!"

"Yup, I told them not to tell you though so you can't blame them."

She groans, "You're so sneaky."

"I know, that's why I'm a ninja," he smirks and she rolls her eyes. "Anyway," he gestures to Raph, who holds out a big teddy bear. She takes it, turning to him shyly.

"A teddy bear?" She murmurs, Leo shrugging like he didn't know anything. She gives him a slightly annoyed look until she receives chocolate from Donnie. Mikey hands her a red heart, which also has chocolate in it. April and Casey hand her flowers, Ann chocolate strawberries, Lily a gift card for shoes, and Melina a gift basket decorated with fake hearts sticking out. They smirk at each other as Leo leads her a few feet away.

"What's going on?" She asks and he gives her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing big, it's just that we needed to be somewhere else."

"But what-"

"It doesn't matter, trust me," he reassures.

"O...kay..." She sniffs the flowers and when she looks up, he's gone. She looks around in confusion. "Leo? Where'd you go? Leo?"

He calls her name from behind her. She turns around and drops her gifts, covering her mouth. "Oh my God..." She whispers in shock. There she sees him...kneeled down in front of her wearing a suit, which he wasn't wearing until now.

"Ames," he starts, "You will never understand how much you mean to me. You found interest in me of all people. Even though I was the last person you could've dated, you still gave me a chance when I asked for one. You have shown me that even the person who has made the most horrible mistakes can be loved and respected. You took my heart and protected it from further self-doubt the moment I met you. You brought out the side in me that I believed was already lost..."

She starts crying tearfully as he continues. "You're the woman I wish to live the rest of my life with and I would like to start making that reality by asking you a very important question." He looks up at her as she continues to weep. "Amelia Elizabeth Smith, would you do me the honor of becoming my beloved wife and taking my last name?"

She sniffs, unable to say it clearly as she's almost speechless. "What?"

"Y...Yes..." She manages to say.

"Really?" He breathes out.

"Yes..." She nods, unable to stop crying. "I will marry you...I'll marry you, I'll marry you..."

She keeps repeating it and he couldn't stop smiling as he takes her hand, slipping the ring Raph gave him on her finger. Amy was so happy, she didn't even comment on the fact he somehow got the ring she wanted. She bends down and throws herself into his arms. He laughs happily, hugs her back, and pulls away enough to look at her, kissing her passionately as he wipes away her tears. They pull away when they hear clapping and cheering, looking up to see the others. They both stand up, Amy wiping away her tears and laughing softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm very emotional," she sniffles. "So...you all knew."

"Oh yeah, totally," Raph answers. "About time too."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She retorts.

"It was a surprise, we had to keep our mouths shut," Casey defends.

"I never even suspected anything...and I usually figure out everything. You really took me by surprise," she whispers.

"Now we can have a double wedding!" April cheers, the two squealing. They all congratulate the two, Amy resting her head on Leo's chest.

"I love you..."

"I love you too...soon-to-be-wife," he smirks and she giggles at the nickname.


	147. Hacking Stockman

Out on the city, Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Amy are traveling along the rooftops, cheering all the way. "Check this move! Awesome!" They jump to the next rooftop. "Don't try this at home! Shelltastic!" Mikey laughs. "Bombs away! Incoming! Thank you, New York!" He swings using a pole, sliding in front of the turtles and Amy as he plays air guitar. Suddenly, window lights turn on as people yell at him to be quiet. "Do we rock or do we rock?"

"You just _rocked_ half of downtown right out of bed, stealth boy," Raph deadpans.

"Actually, that was our best time yet on the East side rooftop run. Great job," Leo holds out a hand and Mikey high threes him.

"Aw, it don't count. Now without Donnie," Raph reminds, Amy giving a solemn look.

"Yeah, it's totally weird sans the D man. He hasn't left the lair in like, forever," Mikey comments.

"It's not surprising," Amy frowns, "He blames himself for what happened with Master Splinter."

"I guess we're just gonna have to used to being a foursome for a while," Leo shrugs, turning to Amy. "Did you talk with April about the preparations?"

She nods. "I wanted April to be my maid of honor whenever I got married, but I picked Melina instead given the circumstances."

"Yes, I get to walk with Ann," Raph pumps his fist, Amy shaking her head as she smiles in amusement.

"We decided that she and Casey will handle half of the preparations while you and I deal with the rest. We still have to talk about a venue, though."

An alarm interrupts her and Raph punches his hands. "Ah, the sweet sound of trouble." He laughs as he jumps off the building.

"We'll talk with them later," Leo kisses her cheek before the three of them follow Raph to a bank. He forces open the window with his sai, growling as the Purple Dragons hold a box full of diamonds. They have glowing weapons on their backs.

"Time to roll." They jump in through the window, landing safely on the ground. "Look what we got here. A couple of punks in need of ninja style smackdown."

They take out their weapons, slamming the ground to deal a powerful blast at them. They crash into the displays, Leo rubbing his head.

"Or, maybe it's a bunch of heavily-armed Purple Dragons."

Mikey groans, a tiara and necklace on him. "Pretty sparklies," he holds up a necklace.

"Hey, maybe you can wear a tiara with your dress," Leo suggests.

"Uh, not the time," Amy gestures to the two Purple Dragons approaching. Hun steps in front of them, with armored punching gloves.

"Look what crawled out to play."

"Hun, should've known," Raph grits his teeth. They start to get up.

"Lucky you, we have some new toys," he slams his fists together, running towards the four who grit their teeth. Hun yells as he jumps up and they move away, Hun destroying the display case instead. There's an explosion behind them as they run.

"Sure could use of Donnie's big brain expertise right about now!" Raph exclaims.

"No prob, I got him on speed shell!" Mikey winks as he calls Donnie. Hun slams his weapons down, which creates a hole and they fall through. Hun laughs as he smirks.

"That first step's a doozy!" They groan as they move debris off them. The four look up at the hole.

"Pain in my shell," Raph grumbles.

"Ya know, maybe we oughta just let them rob this place. Check it out!" Mikey points ahead and they see tied up Foot soldiers. They walk up to them.

"This must be some kind of front for a Foot operation," Leo deduces.

"That's right," they turn to see more armored Purple Dragons. "I took them down and now I'll take you down." They pull out their weapons as they're surrounded. Hun growls at them.

"Outnumbered and surrounded. Great," Raph mutters. There's suddenly a crash above and they see the Turtle Copter flying down.

"Alright! It's Donnie to the rescue!" Mikey cheers as the others smile. Donnie fires lasers at the gang, who run away. Hun blocks a laser with his punching glove, only to be hit again. Three ropes drop down from the helicopter.

"Come on, let's get the shell out of here!" Raph jumps on Hun, followed by Mikey to grab the ropes. Leo and Amy jump on a Purple Dragon before grabbing the last rope, Leo holding onto Amy's waist. She hugs his neck as lasers are fired at them and the helicopter.

"Cutting it a little close there, bro," Raph says to the front.

"Beggars can't be choosers, _bro_ ," April retorts back to their surprise. She's wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit.

"April. Where's Don?" Leo asks.

"The lair. I was taking the copter out for a shakedown when he forwarded me your call. He said he was busy," she explains, the others glancing at each other. "Hey Amy, I need to talk to you about some things for the double wedding."

Amy shrugs helplessly at the three before joining April up at front.

* * *

Donnie is hard at work in his lab, just like April said he was. He walks up to his keyboard, the others arriving.

"Hey genius, how's it going?" Raph crosses his arms as he ignores them. "Oh, what was that? How are we? Oh, uh, we had a great night getting our shells handed to us, thanks for asking!"

Leo steps up to him. "Donatello, we called."

"I know, but I found more of Master Splinter's data bits." Leo gasps quietly at the news. "They're in the data dump of some Texas paper factories' mainframe. I have to get to them before they're expunged from the system, or who knows when they'll turn up again?" He immediately goes to the portal, Mikey and Raph's eyes widening.

"Don, the Purple Dragons and the Foot are fighting again. The last time they went to war, the city was torn apart. We can't just let that happen and this time, the Dragons have some kind of new advanced weaponry, which is why we-"

"Sorry, Leo, but it's not my problem," Donnie interrupts.

"What?!" Amy exclaims. "Donnie, we can't just let them fight. Don't you remember what happened last time? You can't just brush that off."

"As long as Master Splinter is lost in cyberspace, this is my job. Finding his bits and bringing him back. Nothing else matters," he says.

"What about helping your siblings?" Amy narrows her eyes. "If you hadn't called April, who knows what would've happened to us? What about the city? Our home?"

"Like I said, nothing else matters," he declares.

"I know you wanna bring him back, but...the real Donnie wouldn't act this way," she murmurs and he stays silent. He disappears into cyberspace. When he's armored up, he's driving to Splinter's data bits. He follows the path from his bike.

"I won't let you down, Father. I promise."

* * *

In the data vault, Cyber Shredder is talking with Khan about what happened at the bank. "This news is...disturbing, Khan. How does a lowly dog like Hun continue to wreak havoc among our ranks?" He slams his hands down on his throne, standing up.

"Um, my lord Shredder, the Purple Dragons happen to have these new weapons. They'll war against us. We are no match for this new technology," Khan reports.

"It is unlikely Hun could develop the weapons you describe on his own," Cyber Shredder sits back down. "I will find out who is behind his...newfound strength." He pulls up four screens, phasing his hand through one of them. He manages to get a surge to Chinatown, which travels all the way to the Purple Dragons HQ. He gets to a conduit box and then to the computer. His red eyes appear on the screen before they disappear, someone and Hun walking past him.

"Best money I ever spent," Hun places down a bag, diamonds falling out of it. "Thanks to you, no one can stand against the Purple Dragons, especially not the Foot."

"I aim to please, Hun," the man picks up a few diamonds. "As long as I get paid," the person turns to the screen to reveal himself as Baxter Stockman! Cyber Shredder growls at him.

"Baxter Stockman." Stockman smirks. "Baxter Stockman, in a new cybernetic vessel. Perfectly suited for _my_ escape into the real world."

"So let's hack into the old Foot database and find the next treasure vault out there for you to rob," Stockman uses his screens. "Their encryption is so weak, you could break it with a calculator and a paper clip. Stockman is about to log in using his hand.

"Brilliant, arrogant Stockman. It seems you have forgotten who your master is!" Cyber Shredder hacks into the system and when Stockman presses his hand to the code, Cyber Shredder begins to take control of his body.

"Security breach!" He screams.

"Stockman!" Hun calls out, the Cyber Shredder appearing in his robotic eye.

"You belong to me, body and soul, Stockman! Especially body!"

"The Shredder! But how?" Stockman says in surprise, since he thought Shredder was dead.

"Ah, if it isn't my old lackey Hun!" Cyber Shredder, using Stockman's body, hits Hun away.

"No, this can't be!" Stockman tries to resist. "Get out of my body!" He holds his head.

"Silence, worm. I have been trapped for too long in my virtual prison. This cybernetic body means my freedom!" A hologram of Stockman's body appears in front of him, meaning he has full control. "And I know you are capable of such fine work, Stockman. I would have treated you better." Cyber Shredder is speaking through Stockman.

"Really?" Stockman asks as his face changes.

"No!" He's shocked a little, but Cyber Shredder has control again. "Of course, this vessel could use some improvements," he looks at himself in a screen. He pulls out a panel, bending it to fit his shoulder.

"No, what are you doing? Stop!" Stockman demands, Cyber Shredder pulling a piece of him off. Stockman cries in pain, Cyber Shredder pulling out another panel. He bends it, putting it on the right shoulder.

* * *

Raph looks up at Purple Dragons HQ using binoculars. He looks down in the alley in Chinatown, seeing some people. "More Dragons in that place than roaches at Falafel Phil's. This ain't gonna be easy." He and the other turtles are wearing black jumpsuits.

"When were things ever easy for us?" Amy walks up to them, in a black jumpsuit that hugs her hips nicely. Leo's eyes widen.

"Ames...you never cease to take me by surprise," he says and she smiles at him.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, especially since we're one turtle short," Mikey frowns.

"We don't have much choice. We have to take down the Dragons before they tear the city apart. With or without Don," Leo frowns.

"The question is...how are we gonna get past that armor?" Amy wonders and they don't answer.

* * *

The Purple Dragons walk with their weapons to the area when Mikey is standing there, fumbling to get the door open with his keys.

"No, that's a negative. No, no, nu uh. Uh, any of you guys have the key to this restricted area? I can't find mine." They look in confusion before Leo and Raph jump down, knocking two groups out. The lead man turns around to see them, only for Amy to jump down, landing on him. Mikey takes his restricted key. "Bingo."

Two Purple Dragons walk around inside until the doors open from behind and they get snatched. The turtles and Amy sneak in, peeking at the scene from a box. They see the Dragon symbol on a door of the warehouse. They run along the boxes, jumping down to hide behind crates. Purple Dragons stroll past them, the four peeking to see the guarded door.

"Now to get through door number two." The alarm suddenly sounds, Mikey's eyes widening as the others shoot up in surprise. They duck behind the crates, looking back up. "Either we're the world's worst ninjas or that ain't for us," Raph jerks a thumb at the alarm above them. The door is suddenly blasted open, knocking the Purple Dragons back. They look up to see Stockman...or Cyber Shredder controlling him, rather. They gasp in shock as Stockman drags Hun, dropping him. Cyber Shredder has equipped Stockman's body with gauntlets and one of Stockman's weapons.

He sees the Purple Dragons running up to him, weapons in hand. He flips over them, slamming the hammer down, knocking one back. He slams it again, knocking them in the air.

"Is that...Baxter Stockman?" Leo questions in surprise.

"Turtles, Amelia, help! The Shredder's taken over my cybernetic body. It isn't-" he's shocked again. "Turtles, fate smiles on me this day."

"Fate smiling doesn't sound very Stockmany!" Mikey exclaims nervously.

"Stockman is gone!" He puts on a makeshift helmet out of metal. "Today the Shredder is reborn!" He runs up to them. "Your doom is at hand, worms!" Leo and Amy flip over him, but he kicks Mikey away. He attacks the three of them.

"Okay, how about I make you a new body, a bigger one with all the razor-sharp features you like?" Stockman offers.

"Silence, idiot! The turtles and Amelia shall perish this day!" Leo hits his sword against his armor, Mikey kicking him.

"You've always been crazy, Shreddy Bear!" Mikey exclaims as he uses his nunchucks to hit Stockman's knee. "But the two-for-one is a new twist."

"Works for me! I can kick two butts with one foot!" Raph jumps up, looming over him.

"I don't think so," Stockman rolls away and grabs Raph's foot, throwing him into a truck.

"Hey Stockman, you wanna help or don't ya?!" Raph calls out, annoyed.

"Sorry, but I just had that back panel servo installed last week. It's imported," he explains. He is shocked once more and he picks up a hammer. "I'm going to smash you to pieces!" He runs up to Amy, who jumps over him. He tries to hit Mikey, who leaps and hits him with his nunchucks. He tries attacking again, Mikey moving to the side. He does hit him the third time, however. He swings the hammer at Leo, who deflects it with his swords. He uses his other hand to knock Leo back into some containers.

"Leo!" Amy calls out, growling at Stockman. She runs up to him, but he slams down the hammer, knocking her back with a blast.

"Take pride that for once in your life Stockman, you build something of value!" He's blasted from behind and he looks to see Hun and the Purple Dragons.

"Tear that traitor apart!" He suddenly sees his new appearance, gasping. "Aw, crud."

"Traitor?! Interesting choice of words coming from you, Hun!" He flings bombs at their weapons, making them explode and knocking the gang members back. Hun roars as he runs towards him. They wrestle each other.

"I'm getting sick of playing turtle in the middle between these boneheads!" Raph exclaims as they duck under the truck. Shredder punches Hun twice.

"Especially since the Shredder went from cyber to cyborg!" Mikey points.

"We need a way to get the Shredder out of that body," Leo whispers.

"But the only way to do that...is with technology," Amy tells them, frowning. Hun crashes into the truck, falling to the ground. Stockman grabs him, throwing him away before he splits the truck in half! He laughs evilly as they gasp in surprise.

* * *

In the factory mainframe, five data bits of Splinter are floating around. Donnie rides around the trash bin. "That must be it." He stops his bike. "Data dump. Not much time left to scan those bits of Master Splinter." A grappling hook appears from his gauntlet and he fires it. He secures himself before jumping off, catapulting to the wall. He climbs it before it breaks apart and he dangles. He looks down at the hole before seeing the data bits above him.

"Master Splinter! Father...I can't let those bits be swallowed by that dump or they may be lost forever!"

* * *

Back at Purple Dragons HQ, Stockman walks over to them, their eyes widening comically as they scream. He raises his gauntlet over them and they move out of the way. Raph attacks him, followed by the others. He knocks all of them back, laughing evilly.

"We can't put a dent in 'im! How do we stop something like that?!" Raph exclaims. A laser gun appears from the shoulder, aiming for them.

"This is really going to scratch the paint. Time to pull the ripcord." The helmet explodes and they move out of the way from the missiles. Stockman's head appears from the helmet, spider legs appearing underneath it. The four jump to the body, kicking it back.

"How the shell did that happen?" Raph asks and they run off.

"Manually eject. A last resort," Stockman explains as he crawls over. "I've learned to never get too comfortable in a body. Follow me!" His brain appears when his head moves to reveal a container. They run after him, more missiles being fired at them since Cyber Shredder still has control over the rest of the body. They run into the elevator and it closes just in time. They start going up.

"Alright Stockman, start talking. Just what are we up against here?" Leo demands.

Two eyes appear from inside Stockman's body, seeing the helmet on the ground. He picks it up, putting it back on. Red eyes appear from the eye holes. "Fools! You cannot hide from me!"

Mikey is holding Stockman in his hand. "Long story short, it's a dreadful bore being a brain in a jar. So I negotiated a deal with Hun to construct a new body in exchange for my technological expertise. But had I known the Shredder was back and had taken this new cyber form, I would've taken additional precautions."

"Blah blah blah, just tell us how to take him down!" Raph demands, Amy pushing him back.

"If this new Cyber Shredder is as powerful as you say he is, then his digital consciousness would likely be too large to upload completely into my body's onboard circuitry. Meaning he must still be anchored somewhere in cyberspace. If we could sever his connection, I may be able to regain control of the body and lock him out. There's a mainframe link in Hun's office. With a bit of time, I might be able to find the cyber connection and break it."

"Then we'll buy you the time you need," Leo tells him. The elevator doors open and they peek, running inside.

"Too bad Don's in cyberspace. This is just the kind of geek stuff he's great at," Mikey says.

"There, the mainframe," Stockman points to a computer pressed against the wall. Mikey drops him and he crawls over. "Watch my back."

"Uh, you don't really have a back," Mikey points out.

"You know what he means," Amy rolls her eyes. There's an explosion from the doors and they gasp before a missile is fired at them, knocking them away. They crash into the glass table.

"I have always known it was your fate to perish by my hand, turtles and Amelia!" He declares.

"Those are my hands," Stockman calls out as they stand up, weapons ready.

"More hacking, less yakking!" Mikey tells him and he slams down his gauntlet, destroying the computer and knocking Stockman to the ground.

"Tell me he missed the computer that's gonna save our shells," Mikey says nervously.

"This ends now!" Shredder runs up to them. "Your end is near, turtles and Amelia!" They charge forward.

"We'll hold him off, see what you can do!" Leo calls out.

"I'm a genius, not a miracle worker!" Stockman retorts. Leo slides under Shredder, flipping back up. He jumps over Shredder and he attacks, Leo lying on the ground to give Raph a leg up. Raph smacks his helmet off. He slashes his armor, only for Shredder to grab him and throw him into Leo.

"Processor's dead, wireless seems to be working. Wait! Didn't someone say the smart one was online? If I recalibrate the computer board to sync up to the wireless signal, perhaps I can get a message to him!" He doesn't see Shredder coming up behind him. "It may be our only chance."

Mikey gasps as he grabs Stockman, moving out of the way. "You are as spineless as ever, Stockman!"

"Raph, hot potato!" He throws Stockman.

"I'll bet Einstein never dealt with distractions like these!" Raph catches him, jumping onto a chair and sliding. He jumps up and off the wall.

"Come on, come on!" Stockman mutters. Shredder fires a missile and Raph throws Stockman, getting knocked back by the missile.

"Ice princess, coming right at ya!" Raph shouts.

"It's working! I can get a message through!" Stockman calls out as Amy jumps up and catches him, rolling to the floor safely.

"You little-" Amy gasps and throws Stockman up, jumping over Shredder. She holds out her arms, catching Stockman in her hands.

"Ames!" Leo runs over, distracting Shredder away from her. He gets kicked to the ground, Shredder punching Mikey away. Amy throws up Stockman again and he sticks to the ceiling.

"I have the secure transmission link."

* * *

Donnie has managed to get to Splinter's data bits, Stockman appearing from his gauntlet. "Donatello, emergency transmission." Donnie screams in surprise, falling. He catches himself, thankfully. He climbs back up so he can sit down.

"Baxter Stockman? Is that you? How did you-"

"There's no time! Follow my instructions to the letter, or your brothers and sister are going to be shredded." He shows a video, where Cyber Shredder holds up Leo. Donnie gasps in shock, looking at the data bits. He now has to make a difficult decision...save his brothers and sister...or help his father. What was it that Amy said to him?

 _"What about helping your siblings? If you hadn't called April, who knows what would've happened to us? What about our city? Our home? I know you wanna_ _bring him back, but...the real Donnie wouldn't act this way."_

* * *

"My compliments to you, Stockman. With the tactile senses you've developed, I will actually feel it when I tear this one from his shell!" He threatens.

Donnie rides his bike to the data vault, using Stockman's instructions. He drives inside, where Cyber Shredder is about to finish off Leo. "Now, perish!" He laughs evilly, but Donnie comes in, jumping up and slicing the link off.

"Let him go!" Amy kicks him away just as he starts to spark and he drops Leo. Amy runs to Leo, hugging him. Leo hugs her back.

"Leo!" Mikey and Raph rush to him, helping the two up. Stockman lands safely on the ground. They look at Stockman's body, who seems to be out of control.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

Shredder is fighting Donnie, arms coming from his chest. Donnie dodges them. "I already lost my father, but I'm not losing my siblings too!" He kicks Shredder away while Stockman's body continues to spark.

"Hurry, pass me back in before he regains control!" Stockman tells them and Amy grabs him. They jump up and kick the body away. Amy throws Stockman and he lands in his body. He regains control of his body.

"Rebooting firewalls." Donnie spins his staff, knocking Cyber Shredder to the ground. "Calibrating system protections. The Shredder's been eradicated from my system." Donnie leaves on his bike.

"Stockman, my siblings?"

"Are really lucky you're the smart one," Stockman actually winks at him, Donnie smiling. Shredder stands back up, growling in frustration.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"I was so close, I almost had those data bits, but when Stockman got through, and showed me you guys in trouble like that...well it made me realize. Master Splinter may be gone for now, but you're still here. And I haven't been here for you. I'm sorry, guys. I won't let you down again," Donnie smiles sheepishly. Amy smiles softly before she hugs him, Donnie taken by surprise.

"I'm just glad you're back, D."

He hugs her back.

"So what happened to Master Splinter's bits?" Mikey asks.

"They collapsed into a high-speed data stream. It'll take a while, but I should be able to find them again. Assuming you guys aren't in the middle of getting your shells cracked." He turns to them with a smirk and they laugh.

"Hey Donnie," Leo smiles, putting his arm around Amy's shoulder. "We'd be honored if you'd be my best man for the wedding."

"Really?!" Donnie questions. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?"


	148. Incredible Shrinking Serling

**Angel: For Identity Crisis, I will have Amy be controlled in it. Please check out my profile regarding Turtles Forever. I will not do a honeymoon chapter. And this is why. This was a KIDS show, believe it or not, despite all the dark moments. And this is a T-rated story. Making a lemon chapter would make it an M-rated story, would it not? Plus, I've got stories to work on after this one is finished. I still have to finish Tales of TMNT and I haven't even started the next arc because I'm so busy lately. And not only that...this week, I have to go to Florida with my mom on Friday, so that puts a damper in writing anything. I'll be leaving on Friday, which is an update day, but I'll update a day before to make things easier. As for Tales of TMNT, I'll try to at least write for the arc before I have to leave. You'll just have to wait for outfits regarding Amy. *winks***

In the lair, Mikey is skating around. "Coming through! Check this out!" He skates down a ramp. "Whoo!" Leo is training while Amy is doing...something. She wouldn't tell him what it was.

"Good morning, my most gracious hosts. And what a glorious morning it is," Serling comes in, acting...cheery?

"Someone woke up on the right side of the recharging outlet today," Donnie points out.

"Oh indeed I have, which is why I've decided to repay you for all the generosity you've shown since I was transported here to your time," he explains.

"Huh?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"I'll go get Ames," Leo walks away into their room, where Amy has a mannequin in front of her, measuring tape around her shoulders. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Hi Leo," she smiles, "I'm starting on April's dress. She asked me to make it for her as part of our work."

"That's her dress?" Leo questions in confusion.

"Hey, it's a long process. I still have to buy the fabric and sew them together," she retorts playfully and he chuckles. "April already gave me her measurements. So what about you? Did you need something?"

"Serling is...well, you'll see," he leads her outside.

The surprisingly generous robot holds out a ticket to Raph. "Raphael, for you, a ticket to tonight's main event at Madison Square Garden, Wrestle Romp 74?"

"Wow, this has been sold out for months!" He exclaims.

Serling walks up to Leo and Amy. "For you, Leonardo. I have planned an outing for you and Amelia. There's a new exhibit at the Natural History Museum. A showcase of weaponry from the Kamakura period in Feudal Japan." He hands him the brochure and a schedule.

"Wow, thanks Serling," Leo tells him.

"Amelia, a ticket to a concert in Times Square before Leonardo's exhibit. I believe you may know the performer. A Mr-"

She squeals loudly, making Leo and Mikey cover their eyes as she snatches the ticket from him. "Ronnie Collins?! Oh my God, he's my favorite! I've been wanting to go forever! He's just so hot!"

Leo growls in jealously. "I can be better than him..." He looks at the schedule. "Wow, even a signing at the library for her favorite author."

"It's official...my life...is perfect," Amy's eyes shine at the thought of meeting her favorite author. She suddenly looks down at herself. "Oh I am NOT going out like this! I just can't! It'll take me forever to pick something!"

"Ah, but I have a new ensemble for you. It's on your bed."

"Gonna ignore the fact that you somehow know my size, but thank you, Serling!" She speeds out of the room.

"Donatello, I know nothing could pull you away from your search for Master Splinter, which is why for the past few weeks I've worked overtime to locate a cluster of his lost data bits." He holds up a device. "Here are the coordinates." Donnie gasps in surprise, taking the device.

"Serling, I can't thank you enough."

"Ooh ooh me me me!" Mikey runs up to him.

"Ah, Michelangelo, dear dear Michelangelo. Since I know how you love the cinema so, I've arranged for you a special sneak screening of Zombie Pleasure Cruise," he hands Mikey a box of popcorn. "Show time is in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Serling, you're a prince of among robots."

"Now then, best you all get along and by all means, take your time. No need to hurry back," he pushes them gently out the door.

"Serling, I don't know what to say. Thanks," Leo tells him. "But I have to wait for Ames."

"I'm right here," Leo turns around, his eyes widening. Amy wears a baby pink shirt with a purplish-grey border and two black buttons on the top. She wears a light blue denim tunic and a black belt. She wears a flowing pink mini-skirt which has a black rim. She wears a blue necklace. Her hair is tied in two ponytails. Her shoes are pink heels.

"Yes yes, off you go," Amy gives a sound of surprise as Serling leads them to the door. "Don't worry about me, I'll pass the time."

"Thanks again Serling," Donnie calls out as he goes into cyberspace.

"Pass the time 100 years," Serling laughs as he stops in front of something that's covered with a curtain. "Into the future." He gives a sneaky look. "Back home to 2105!" He unveils a makeshift time portal. "With my very own time window! Week after week of sneaking parts from Donatello's workshop, system scan after system scan to piece together the design data of Master Cody's original time window. But it's all finally paid off. My time window is complete! And with the inferior technology I had to work with in this primitive age, it's quite a staggering achievement in engineering, if I do say so myself. Now then, I refuse to spend another nanosecond trapped in this dreadful place, with those green miscreants! Well...I will miss Amelia dearly. She is the only light of hope in this time...perhaps I should write her a letter to thank her for her hospitality."

He finds a piece of paper, writing a note for Amy and leaving it on a box. "2105, here I come!" He turns on the time window. "Ah, the future looks bright indeed." He turns to turn blue before there's a flash. Unfortunately, the time window has backfire. It didn't alter time. Serling is now...only a few inches tall.

"Ah! I'm five inches tall! I must have altered space instead of time! Dreadful machine, work! Curse you! Work work work!" He kicks it, furious. It starts up again and he's sent inside the window. The portal opens up and he falls onto hard rock. He looks around, standing up.

"Finally, I've traveled through time. Hmm," his eyes separate in surprise. "Oh dear me. 65 million years off target!" He sees that he's traveled to the dinosaur ages. A Pterodactyl flies over him, grabbing him by the legs.

"Unhand me, in swine!" He shocks the dinosaur, which makes it drop Serling. He uses his robot boots to catch himself, flying down to the ground. "Oh no!" Another dinosaur snaps its jaws at him and he flies away, the dinosaur running after him. A portal opens up in front of him, thankfully, and he flies into it.

"Alright soldier boy," a blonde boy says, playing with his toys on the stairs in an undisclosed time. "You're all wound up." A portal opens and Serling flies down, the dinosaur snapping at him. He suddenly sees where he is, leaving. Serling lands, the little boy seeing him. The nutcracker he was holding walks over to Serling.

"I really just don't like darkness at-" he sees the toy, blasting it into pieces. The boy gasps in surprise, Serling's arm turning back into normal. "Egads, when am I now?" A portal appears underneath him and he falls.

"Wooow," the boy murmurs in awe.

* * *

Serling drops into the sewers. "Oh, yuck! The sewers. Well, at least I've arrived back to present day."

"Hey, check it out!" Serling looks up...to see the turtles as toddlers!

"Cool, a toy!" Mikey reaches a hand out to him.

"Or maybe not!" He panics.

"Go long!" Leo throws him to Raph, who catches Serling. He throws him to Donnie, who then throws him to Mikey.

"This is insufferable!" Serling complains.

"Whoa, hear that? My new toy talks!" Mikey points out.

"Activating inner monologue subroutines."

"Do it again, do it again!" Mikey shakes him, pressing his ear to Serling, who can't speak since he can only think. "I don't hear anything."

"Who cares? Let's take 'im home!" Raph says.

"Come on!"

"Last one there is a rotten shell!" They arrive at their old lair.

 _"I've traveled back in time, into my worst nightmare! Back when the turtles were mere tots. I've got to do something! But by even attempting to explain the situation, I risk altering the entire future. I must remain a toy, regardless of the consequences. Oh, if only they met Amelia at this time..."_

Mikey places Serling in his toy race car. "Check out my new demolition derby driver, bros!" He pushes him and his eyes separate in surprise as he crashes into the wall.

"Derby driver? No way, Mikey!" Donnie picks him up, "We're using this toy for scientific purposes! He's my new atmospheric research probe!" Donnie ties him to a toy rocket.

 _"Probe?!"_

Serling screams on the inside as Donnie throws the rocket. Serling flies around until Raph catches him.

"No, he's mine! Find your own toy!"

"No fair, come on Raph!" Leo tries to snatch him, only for Raph to hold it up. "Give him! I wanna play with him!" They both try to grab it, until he goes flying. He screams again before Splinter catches him from behind.

"Whose toy is this?"

"Mine!" They all shout.

"I see...my sons, your relationship to each other is more important than your relationship to things. Until you learn that, and learn to share, this toy is off-limits." Splinter throws Serling into a box. "You must never allow possessions to possess you, for that leads to obsession. Do you understand?"

"Yes sensei," they say.

"Good," he stands up, turning to them. "And now, young ninjas, it's bedtime."

They complain as they walk away.

 _"Thank goodness for the wisdom of the talking rat. I'm saved! And until the next time jump, I can think of nowhere else I'd rather be than inside this chest."_ Serling closes the chest, at peace.

* * *

The turtles are sleeping, night hats on their heads...Mikey, however, is up, walking over to the chest that holds Serling. He opens it, giggling.

 _"Oh! Uh oh!"_ Mikey grabs him, the other turtles glaring at him from behind.

"Nice try, Mikey, but you heard Master Splinter. You can't play with my toy until you learn to share," Leo takes Serling.

"Your toy?!" The other turtles exclaim.

"Good thing I've already learned that lesson. Later bros," he walks away.

"No way, he's mine, I found him!" Mikey argues as they follow him.

"And I can appreciate his advanced robotics, so gimme!" He and Leo wrestle for Serling, Raph narrowing his eyes. He elbows them out into the sewers.

"Like I said," He bends down and takes Serling. "He's mine."

"You wanna fight for 'im? Huh? You got it, bro!" Mikey challenges, jumping up and knocking Raph down. This makes him drop Serling and he lands in the water. Donnie picks him up, about to leave, but Leo stops him by pushing him. Serling goes flying out the sewer grate.

"Oops," Leo murmurs.

Serling stands up and starts running. _"Ah ha! Free at last! Those turtles are insane!"_ A car hits him from behind and he crashes against the wall. He surges a little and an old man comes out from his car.

"Is it...no, it can't be, can it?" He steps up to Serling, gasping. "It is," he picks him up. "It's you! At last, you're mine. My own. My cherished." He laughs as he walks away with Serling, Raph and Mikey taking the lid off the manhole cover.

"Hey, that geezer stole my toy!"

"You mean my toy!" Raph argues as they run after the car. They manage to jump onto the back. Leo looks inside the window, seeing a brown-haired girl. Unfortunately, he could only see the back of her head.

* * *

The car arrives at Wendell's World, a toy shop. The man opens the door before opening the door for the girl. The turtles didn't know her, but Serling does.

 _"Amelia! Why, it's her! I'm saved!"_

"Grandpa Wendell, are you sure that's the toy you told me about?" She asks curiously.

"Of course it is!" He insists and she sighs.

"If you say so..."

 _"Grandpa?! No!"_

Wendell hands Amy the key and she opens the door, holding it open for her grandfather. He's from her father's side. The turtles watch them from the road. Raph notices Leo staring at Amy, smirking.

"Geezer went in there!" Mikey points and they start to go inside.

"Guys, we're gonna be in so much trouble. Master Splinter says we're not allowed above ground," Leo insists.

"Aw, quit being a mama's boy. We're going in and getting my..." He opens the door. "Toy...?" The place is full with toys.

"Cool..." They all say. "Toys!"

"But where's my toy robot?" Donnie wonders.

"And that girl..." Leo murmurs, the others smirking. "What?"

"Leo's in loooove, Leo's in loooove," they sing teasingly.

"I am not!" He argues, blushing.

Serling is lying down on a lab table and he wakes up, finding that he's unable to move his body. _"I seem to have short-circuited! Initiating self diagnostic_ _and repair functions. This may take a while. And until then, I'm helpless!"_

"Welcome to Wendell's World, New York's flagship peddler of kiddy toys," Wendell laughs. "Clap trap kiddy toys compared to you. I'm Wendell and you, my cherished, are in my secret workshop. My granddaughter doesn't even know this place exists, she's up in the store...yes, you're in fine shape. Bruised, but still quite lovely," he picks up Serling. "Especially considering that you must've been made, what, 80 years ago? At least, that's when I first saw you. You, I remember it just like it was yesterday."

 _The toy soldier_ _got destroyed into pieces._ "I was just a boy then. But you certainly left an impression. The most magnificent toy ever built. As you can see, I've had a hard time letting the thought of you go, my cherished." He gestures to a case where the remains of his toy soldier are. "But now that I have you in my hands, time to find out what makes you tick." He presses a button, preparing to take Serling apart.

 _"No! I'm done for!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey is 'shopping.' "Yeah! I want this one, and that one. I want them all!" Mikey stops his mountain of toys in his cart, seeing Leo and Donnie. "Uh oh."

"What the shell are you doing?" Leo demands.

"Uh, shopping?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Shopping?" Donnie steps forward. "You're supposed to be looking for my toy robot!"

"MY toy robot!" Mikey argues and Raph comes into the aisle.

"I checked everywhere. No sign of that geezer or my toy bot," he reports.

"They've gotta be here somewhere," Leo says.

"Who's gotta be here somewhere?" They look to see Amy, frozen in place.

"Uh oh," Raph whispers.

"Um...well, uh..." Leo stutters.

"I don't know how you got in here, but maybe I can help you," she offers, stepping up to them.

They glance at each other before looking back at her.

"So wait...you're not scared by us?" Donnie asks in surprise.

"No, not really. With Grandpa Wendell, nothing's really a surprise anymore," she answers.

"Alright!" Mikey cheers.

"What's your name?" Leo questions, Raph smirking as he nudges him playfully.

"Amy," she replies.

"That's a pretty name," he smiles and she blushes, grinning. "I'm Leo. These are my brothers Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

"Whoa, cool," Mikey walks up to a toy rocket. "Now that's a toy!" He looks in awe as he watches the rocket move around in the container. He lifts the lid and takes the rocket, only for stairs to appear underneath him. He falls down the stairs.

"Mikey!" They all shout. Mikey appears in Wendell's lab. He groans and gasps, seeing what's happening. They jump down to him, Amy on the back of Leo's shell.

"Mikey, you okay?" Leo asks in concern.

Mikey shushes him, pointing ahead. They see Serling about to be cut apart. He screams on the inside. "What's he doing to my toy?" Donnie asks in horror.

"Breaking him, that's what!" Mikey answers.

"Oh yeah?" Raph runs forward and saves Serling. Wendell turns around in surprise. "What are YOU looking at?"

"What are you...?"

"I'd worry about what you are, dude!" Mikey exclaims.

"Outnumbered!" Donnie shouts.

"So don't mess with my toy!" Leo continues.

"Grandpa, you leave their toy alone!" Amy yells.

 _"Hooray, the turtles! Funny, never thought I'd hear myself think that. But hooray! Amelia has gained her senses!"_

"Your toy? Your toy? At long last, he's mine, and now you, whatever you are, wanna take him from ME? Never! Not when I've spent a lifetime longing for him!" The turtles and Amy give shocked looks. "Now I'm about to make millions of him! Millions of ultimate toy bots! Here's a taste of what the future holds." He presses a button, dragging Amy away to her protests. A bunch of bots based on Serling jump down from the shelves. "My life's work and your lives end!" He laughs evilly, Amy struggling to get out of his grip.

"Grandpa! Don't do this! This isn't you!" She insists as more robots appear from boxes. They surround Wendell and Amy.

"Toy bots, attack!"

The four gasp as the robots run up to them. "Run for it!" Donnie yells and they run, jumping up to the hidden passageway. Amy steps on Wendell's foot, giving her the chance to follow her friends. A toy grabs Mikey and Amy's leg, making them fall to the ground. Mikey drops Serling and he falls near some toys. The toy starts pulling Mikey and Amy.

"Help!" They call out, the others gasping. The other toys appear and they run to help the two.

"Mikey! Amy!" Leo grabs Amy's arm while Donnie grabs Mikey's. They start to pull them, but the toy whips them away, knocking them back. Some toys chase after them and Serling looks up.

 _"At last! My_ _repair functions have restored my systems! Which means, I can escape! Yes!"_ He starts to leave, Leo wrestling with a toy. Serling stops, looking back at the turtles and Amy. _"No...what_ _about the turtles and Amelia? I can't just leave them to perish. Can I?"_

Leo gets whipped from behind, falling to the ground. Raph hits a gumball machine and ducks from a robot, who destroys it. The gumballs roll onto the ground, Mikey getting covered in robots. One of them covers his face. _"Oh, curse my ethical subroutines! I must save them, but how can I without revealing I'm not...a toy..."_ He sees a toy airplane next to him. _"Wait, that's it! Toys!"_

He rips open the package. Donnie is trying to get rid of the flying toy hitting him, to no avail. Suddenly, there's a noise and the robot turns around to see the toy airplane. It crashes into him, turning it into pieces. _"Help has arrived!"_ Serling is controlling the airplane. The airplane is crashed into the robot in front of Leo, who screams, scratching his head in confusion. He gasps, turning around to see Amy struggling.

"Ames!" He turns towards her and rips the robots off her.

"Thanks Leo," she hugs him and he blushes, hugging her back. Raph covers his head from a robot. _"I don't think so!"_ Serling controls a train, which crashes into the robot. Raph looks up in confusion. Mikey punches a robot off him, only to be splashed. Serling had used a fire truck. _"Clap trap kiddy toys? Hardly."_

Mikey runs up to the others. "Uh, are we really lucky or is this store like, haunted?"

"Who cares? Now's our chance to get out of here!" Donnie answers.

"What?" They gasp, turning to see Wendell. "Leaving so soon? The fun is just getting started." He laughs evilly, a life-sized robot walking up to them. They gasp, Amy hugging Leo in fear. Serling screams on the inside.

"Destroy, destroy, destroy." He aims a gun at them, Amy looking in horror at the fact that her own grandpa would do this.

"Playtime is over."

"Destroy, destroy," he fires his gun, Leo protecting Amy when they hit the ground.

"I thought toy robots were supposed to be fun!" Raph exclaims as Wendell laughs evilly.

"Like the ultra bot's hand cannon? Believe me, it's nothing compared to the one my cherished used to blast my tin soldier to bits all those years ago, but not bad considering what I had to work with. Now then, let's end this. I've got 80 years of playing to catch up on!"

They gasp in shock before a gray foot steps up: Master Splinter. "I think not."

"Master Splinter!" The turtles cheer.

 _"Hooray!"_ Serling pumps his fist.

Wendell turns around. "Ew, a talking rat? This city really does attract all kinds."

"Release my sons and the girl at once!" He demands.

"How about my ultra bot just blasts you to bits instead?" Wendell asks in response.

"Grandpa, no!" Amy shouts and the robot fires lasers at him. Splinter runs past them all, to Wendell's surprise and kicks the robot. He lands safely, the robot powering up its gun.

"Destroy, destroy." He walks up to Splinter, Serling coming out from his hiding spot in the shelf.

 _"Time for an emergency surgery."_ He jumps onto the back of the robot. _"After all, this thing is nothing but an overgrown toy!"_ He pulls down the panel. _"And there's one thing they all have in common."_ The robot slams its arm down on Splinter, who holds it above his head. The laser is very close to hitting Splinter.

"Destroy, destroy." Serling manages to take the batteries out, falling down. The robot shuts down.

"Phew," Serling murmurs. Wendell walks up to the robot. "What happened? Why'd it stop?" He looks down to see Splinter picking up a battery.

"Huh, ran out of batteries."

"Nooooo!" Wendell shouts, kicking the robot in anger. Splinter walks up to the turtles, who run up to him, hugging him.

"It's good to see you too, my sons. Had I not tracked you to this store, I might never have seen you again. And worse, you have revealed yourself to the surface world! And forced me to do so as well," he scolds.

"We're sorry sensei, but that man stole my toy," Leo explains.

"Yeah, and he's like crazy in love with it or something," Mikey finishes.

"He has been ever since he laid eyes on it..." Amy tells them, Splinter looking at her. She looks back at him. "Your sons saved me, mister..."

"Hmm, and willing to do anything to possess it, I see. For possessiveness leads to obsession, and obsession knows no bounds." He stands up. "I hope you have learned a valuable lesson, my sons."

"Yes, sensei," they say in unison.

 _"Perhaps the miscreants aren't so bad after all."_

"Where is this special toy now?" Splinter asks, Donnie seeing him on the floor.

"Hey, here it is. I thought we lost it in all the fighting," he picks it up. "...You know, I don't want it anymore."

"Yeah, me neither," Leo shakes his head. Donnie turns to Wendell, walking up to him and holding it out.

"Here, you have it."

 _"What?!"_

"You're giving it to me? Just like that?" He asks in shock.

"My relationship with my brothers is more important than my relationship with this thing. And our new friend too," Donnie smiles at Amy and she smiles back.

"You know, I first saw this toy when I was about your age. He, it, was magnificent. Couldn't bear to live without it. But if you can let it go, then I can too."

"It is kind of ugly looking," Mikey comments.

"And you smell," Serling retorts.

"What do ya know? It can talk!" Mikey replies.

"Yeah, and it's mean!" Leo exclaims.

"Let's chuck it!" Raph declares and Mikey hangs him upside down.

"Unhand me, you cretin!" Mikey drops him in the trash, Wendell shutting the lid.

"I'm free!" Wendell sighs in relief.

"Grandpa, you're back!" Amy shouts happily as she hugs him.

"I'm sorry, Amelia." He hugs her back. "Oh, finally free. And don't worry, I'm an expert at keeping things to myself. I won't be telling anyone about you, or what happened here tonight." He leads Splinter to the door, the turtles and Amy following. Serling opens the lid to the trash can, a banana peel around his shoulders.

"Just when I was starting to like those turtles."

"Does this mean goodbye?" Leo whispers to Amy and she turns to him, frowning.

"I guess so..." She suddenly hugs him, kissing his right cheek softly. "That's goodbye." She kisses his left cheek. "And that's for saving me."

He giggles stupidly, fainting. Amy looks down at him in shock before starting to laugh.

* * *

Serling is then teleported to the present, trapped in the trash can as he starts to grow. "Oh no, we butchered him!" Mikey exclaims. Serling breaks out of the trash can, back to normal size. They step up to him.

"Are you okay, Serling?" Donnie asks in surprise.

"I could so use an oil bath," he murmurs, Amy taking the peel off his head.

* * *

He's telling them about the day he had. "And then you discarded me in the trash receptacle. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to vaporize you all right there and then!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Mikey chuckles. "I haven't thought about that ugly little robot toy in years. Dude, that was you?"

"He was really stubby looking. Guess that's why we didn't recognize you as our old toy all this time," Leo explains.

"You're just lucky I got back from cyberspace when I did, Serling. That makeshift time window you built was about to completely short-circuit," Donnie tells him.

"Yeah, you must have really wanted to get out of here," Mikey says.

"Oh, it's not so bad. It's just...just...yes, yes it's terrible! Living in filth, hiding in shadows, never having a moment of privacy! Doesn't it ever get to you?" He blurts out.

"Oh yeah, totally," Amy answers, the turtles raising eye ridges at her. "Uh, hello? I'm engaged to one of you. That's gonna be MY life!"

"Of course it does. I guess over the years, we've just developed certain...coping strategies," Leo answers, smiling at Amy. "So...we met each other three times...anything else I should know about?"

"Not that I can recall...that was a long time ago, I never put the pieces together..." She rubs her neck sheepishly.

"Wait, three times? We've only met her twice," Donnie says in confusion. Leo realizes his mistake, blushing.

"I meant two!" He blurts out, since he wanted to keep the first time to himself and Amy.

"Come on, Chrome Dome, I got just the thing to take the edge off," Raph offers.

* * *

The turtles and Amy cheer as they're out on their roof jumping exercises. "Feeling better yet?" Raph turns around.

"Better? My circuit sensors are uploaded, my emotive modules at full capacity, and I nearly stopped my self-described trying to keep up with you! I've never felt so alive! There wouldn't happen to be any...small buildings nearby, though, would there?"


	149. Identity Crisis

**Angel: If you have questions about stories that involve TMNT movies, just look at my profile. My God, Guest. I'm not going to show Amy's father, because I wanna keep that a mystery :3 Sorry, but that's the way I want it. And yes, Amy notices the cat, but not in a cute way XD**

At Foot HQ, Khan is talking to Cyber Shredder, bowing. "My lord and master, I must report that our efforts to create a cyber portal have failed yet again."

"Silence, Khan! I do not want to hear a failure. I want to be released from this cyber world! I have been trapped here long enough. For the Foot to be revived, I must be in the real world. And you have been charged to make this so!" He demands.

"Yes, I understand, my lord, but-"

"But what, Khan?" Cyber Shredder presses. Khan stands up, his hands behind his back in respect.

"My liege, we...we have suffered setbacks. The turtles and Amelia have-"

"The turtles and Amelia?! The turtles and Amelia will no longer interfere after I am through with them! I have prepared a little surprise for them in cyberspace. And after that, I shall send them to you. Yes, soon, very soon, the turtles and Amelia shall serve me!" He laughs evilly.

* * *

In the lair, a diagram of Master Splinter is on the computer. Part of his body is there, while the other half is missing. Klunk licks himself near April and Donnie.

"So April, what do ya think? Any problems?" Donnie asks as Melina hugs him from behind, smiling.

"Problems? Not at all. You thought of everything. This tech gear, really impressive, and traveling into cyberspace? I mean, so amazing!" April comments in awe.

"I don't know, getting all digitized and redigitized still gives me the creeps," Raph mutters.

"Raph, it's for Master Splinter," Ann scolds him.

"Same here, but at least having the girls watch our backs while we're in there makes me feel..." Leo starts.

"All warm and fuzzy inside your shell?" Mikey nudges him.

"Not quite how I'd put it, but something like that," Leo answers. Amy walks into the lab, measuring tape and glasses on her. She takes off the glasses, rubbing her eyes. Leo sees her, walking over to her. "Ames, you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been busy making the dresses and then I gotta start on the cake next week..."

"Wait, you're doing the dresses AND the cake?" Leo interrupts in concern. "Wouldn't that tire you out?"

"Leo, do you really wanna pay for a cake and dress?" She presses, raising an eyebrow.

"No...but-"

They hear a scream and turn to Serling, who wobbles into the room. "No! This is an outrage!" He clings onto a pole and Casey skates in. He was teaching the robot how to roller skate.

"Oh come on, Serling, you're almost getting the hang of it."

"Taking up hockey, Serling?" Leo asks curiously.

"Not of my own accord! That hooligan welded these skates to my feet while I was powered down!" He exclaims, Casey laughing.

"Pretty good idea, huh? I thought old Serling here should learn something useful. You know, like sports," he skates around the robot.

"Good isn't the word I'd consider using," Amy deadpans, the girls stifling a laugh.

"It's bad enough that I'm stuck in this dreadful time with the turtles, but suffering such humiliation, it really is," he stands up, wobbling and falling to the ground. They laugh at him except Amy. "Yes, go ahead, laugh at the robot." He stands up, falling down again. Casey laughs at him.

"Leave him alone, I didn't know how to skate either," Amy retorts as she proceeds to take the skates off Serling.

"Hey Amy, don't forget you gotta take our measurements too for our dresses," Lily calls out.

"I will later," Amy tells her.

"Five dresses and a cake? Ames..." Leo scolds.

"You're marrying me, you're marrying half the work too," Amy deadpans, the others giving smug looks.

"She's got ya there," Raph replies.

"On that note," April turns back to the keyboard. She starts up the portal, turning to them. "You guys be careful."

"Always are," Donnie tells her.

"Especially with the Shred-head on the loose in there," Raph punches his fists.

"Which means we might have to deal with him again," Amy murmurs.

"Right, but until we retrieve all of Master Splinter's data bits, that's a risk we'll just have to take," Leo tells him. The five backflip onto the portal and April transports them inside. They appear in cyberspace in their cyber naut outfits. They stand alert for Cyber Shredder, Raph in flux.

"Like I said, creepy," He comments. Leo shakes his head, pulling up his map.

"Let's get moving, we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Good thing we have a lot of sonic cyber speed to cover it with," Donnie pulls up their vehicles. They smirk and jump onto their rides. Amy takes off first in her hover scooter, the others following. "No sign of the Shredder...yet." Something blinks on Raph's screen soon after.

"Got something here."

Mikey pulls up next to Donnie. "Me too, looks like it could be a cluster of Master Splinter's data bits," he explains.

"Follow that signal and keep your eyes open!" Leo orders and they turn sharply to their left, jumping over a gap. Something emerges from the gap, however, trailing after them. This goes unnoticed by the turtles and Amy, since they are too focused on the signal. Donnie points ahead to a mountain.

"That way! And up..." They stop in front of the mountain, jumping off their rides. They disappear behind them and Leo gasps.

"Man, what is this, like the virtual Mt. Everest?" Mikey asks. There is a cluster of data bits at the top, though. They start to climb the mountain, but Amy floats above them with her scooter.

"Ya little cheater," Raph mutters.

"Not my fault I have the only vehicle that can fly!" Amy sings. Leo looks at the area around them.

"Nice view." Mikey is climbing when he slips, falling. Amy swoops down and catches him with her scooter. They look down to see a bit fall down.

"Wow. Donnie, when you said up, you meant up! Thanks sis," Mikey climbs back on. Donnie looks at his gauntlet computer, looking up at the data bits.

"Come on, it's just a bit further," he tells his brothers. Amy joins them up at the top. "Time to store these in a safe place." Donnie holds out his holographic container, collecting the data bits.

"Nice work, Donnie," Leo gives him a thumbs up. "Let's see if we can find some more."

"Hold on, guys," they turn to April on a screen. "Look over the edge, are you seeing that?"

"What?" Mikey looks over, "The endless drop to certain doom and destruction?"

"No, there's some kind of massive power surge or something. And it's coming right at you!" She warns, as she sees a red signal approaching the shell signal that represents the turtles and Amy. Melina, Ann, and Lily look in worry behind her.

"I don't see anything," Donnie shakes his head, looking up at Amy. "You see anything from your end?"

"No," she flies around the mountain to search.

"It's almost right on top of you! I'm getting you out of there now!" She presses a button, orange tentacles coming from the bottom of the mountain. They surround the five and they join each other. There's a flash.

 _The turtles and Amy pull out their weapons before the screen zooms out, the manhole cover showing the logo._

"Something's wrong," April types away. "Serling, boost the cyber portal's signal. I'll switch the sub frequencies. There, I have a lock on the guys. I'm getting 'em out of there."

The portal opens and there's an explosion, the turtles and Amy falling to the ground. They run up to them, Melina kneeling down to Donnie. Ann and Lily do the same with Raph and Mikey.

"Are you alright?" April asks. "What happened in there?"

They don't answer. They simply stand up, revealing red eyes. "Cat got your tongue?" Casey asks nervously. Leo and Raph push past him, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy jumping over him as they run. They speed out of the lair, to their confusion.

"Casey, what's going on?" April helps Casey.

"I don't know," he answers, confused. Leo lifts the lid off in Central Park, jumping to the ground. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy follow, running to an unknown destination. Casey appears from the manhole, looking in confusion. They rush to the woods, the girls coming up behind Casey. They run after the turtles and Amy, but April stops Casey.

"Maybe you'd better suit up."

"Yeah, maybe I better."

* * *

Later, Casey starts up his bike in his gear, looking up at the turtles and Amy traveling by rooftop. He speeds after them as they jump from rooftop to rooftop. Something wasn't right...They jump all the way down into an alley, looking up at a dead end? Suddenly, a secret passage opens up, revealing the Foot symbol. They run inside the passage and it closes behind them. They walk through the hallway, stopping in front of double doors. They open up to reveal Khan.

"Soldiers of the Foot, welcome to your new home!" He declares and they bow in front of him.

"I don't know," Casey reports to April at the dead end. "I was following 'em, right on the trail. And then they just vanished!"

"Serling and I have been running diagnostics on their last coordinates in cyberspace," April explains, "Something's just not right."

"I'm gonna keep looking for them, babe," Casey tells her.

"Okay, but be careful," she says in slight worry.

"It's me, what kind of trouble could I get into? Wait, don't answer that."

Melina, Ann, and Lily laugh at that. April turns to them. "Don't worry girls, we'll find them."

Casey turns around, taking off.

* * *

"It is as you have said, Master Shredder. The turtles and Amelia serve you now. But master, should I not simply destroy them?" Khan clenches his fist.

"No, Khan. I want you to use them against my enemies, humiliate them. Send them out on the most dangerous missions. It will be the ultimate irony that they end their miserable lives as my slaves," Cyber Shredder orders, laughing evilly. It was his tentacles from cyberspace.

The turtles and Amy are in dark suits, their eyes fully red. The turtles have black masks while Amy has her headpiece in black. They proceed to go out into the town.

* * *

Casey continues to look for them, to no avail.

Raph smacks a Purple Dragon. The others pull out their weapons as they growl. The Purple Dragons yell, charging at them. Raph throws one over his shoulders, the others rushing forward. The three quickly defeat them, Mikey ducking from a ball and chain. He moves away and kicks him back. One slams a stick down over Leo, but he deflects it with his swords, cutting it into pieces and kicking the Purple Dragon away. Raph knocks a weapon away, punching a Purple Dragon. Amy holds out her finger, a flurry of ice appearing from her finger. She freezes a Purple Dragon's feet before she kicks him to the ground.

Casey stops his bike and turns to his left, seeing them fighting the gang. "Guys?" He could hear their grunting, so it had to be them. He rides his bike to them, but the gang are already defeated. One of them staggers to get up and Amy stomps him down. Casey takes off his helmet, turning on his headset.

"April, girls, I found 'em. And they're doing what they do best, beatin' up Purple Dragons! I think things are back to normal." Unbeknownst to him, things were _not_ back to normal. "So this is why you five took off in such a rush, huh? You leave any for me?"

They turn around to him, unsheathing their weapons. They walk up to him. "Guys?" Raph immediately attacks him, Donnie knocking him down. He moves away from Raph, but is kicked down by Leo. Leo holds his swords over him, Donnie trying to attack, but he jumps away. Mikey kicks him to a pole and Amy steps up to him, holding out her hand as blue light comes from it.

"What are you doing, guys?!" He demands as he lifts his mask. "It's me, your pal! Casey Jones!" They growl at him, Leo reaching a hand out.

 _The turtles and Amy pull out their weapons, the screen zooming out to the manhole. The cover appears, revealing the logo._

Casey is surrounded and he jumps up. He knocks two of them back and moves past them, turning to them. "Have you guys lost it?! I'm on YOUR side!" Leo appears behind him and he trips from a Purple Dragon, landing on the ground. He looks at a smoke bomb from the Purple Dragon. "I don't know what's gotten into you guys," he takes the bomb, "But I'm getting out of here!" He pulls off the top and there's a flash of light along with ringing, distracting them. Casey kicks Raph away and runs to his bike. Leo snaps out of it, running after him.

Casey jumps onto his bike, ducking from Leo's sword. He kicks Leo to the ground, the other turtles approaching. He revs up his bike, taking off past them. He turns around to see Amy flying close behind him and the turtles running behind her. "I'm sorry, Amy," he hits her with his hockey stick and she falls to the ground, giving him a chance to escape.

* * *

Back at the lair, Casey holds a pack of peas to his head as April paces. They're trying to process what just happened..."It was like...they didn't even know me."

"Lucky them," Serling places his hands on his hips.

"You got anything in that programming of yours that'll tell me why my friends kicked my butt seven ways from Sunday?" Casey retorts. "Or why they was wearing Foot uniforms?"

"Actually, after studying the compiled data..." April starts.

"April and I detected some kind of computer virus," Serling continues.

"No doubt created by the Shredder. It infected the guys in cyberspace, suppressing a large portion of their cerebrum with a layer of reprogramming that makes them think they work for the Foot," she finishes as she types away. "We've already started upgrading the antivirus protocols to keep it from happening in the future," Serling presses a button. "But that won't cure the cirus already in our friends' heads."

"Uh, I'm completely lost," Casey confesses. The girls facepalm at this.

"Are you sure you're Cody Jones' ancestor?" Serling questions in slight disbelief.

"No, listen, if this virus is just some fake memory, then you can't cure it, right? I mean, memories don't go away," Casey tells them.

"Way to stay positive," Serling deadpans.

"No, he's right. But if we could somehow override it, trigger other memories, strong memories, favorite memories, in the turtles' and Amy's subconscious minds...enough brain activity might occur to override the virus's superficial hold on them, like waking them up from a bad dream." April kisses Casey's cheek and he smiles. "Nice job, Casey Jones. Wouldn't you agree, Serling?" They nod to him.

"I am NOT giving you a kiss."

The girls laugh.

* * *

Khan walks in front of the turtles and Amy. "I have a new mission for you. The Purple Dragons have a sizable weapons cache in their position. Take it, for the Foot!" The five bow at him before leaving.

Casey drives the Battle Shell, April sitting next to him. "I'm picking up residual energy from the cyberspace portal. It has to be the turtles and Amy! It's faint, but it's coming from that way," she points to the left.

"Then that's where we're headed," Casey turns left.

"We gotta snap them out of it," Ann narrows her eyes.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay," Lily growls.

"No one messes with my Don," Melina grits her teeth.

* * *

At the Purple Dragons' warehouse, two gang members stand guard at the door. Suddenly, Leo and Mikey jump down in front of them, taking them out. They press their backs to the wall, three other members on look out on the roof. One of them is pulled away, his partner turning around in alert. Raph comes up behind him, pulling him off. The last one looks around in fear before Amy flies down to him, kicking him unconscious. She lifts Leo and Mikey up to the roof and they take off.

Inside, Purple Dragons are walking around, unaware of the five sneaking above on the catwalk. Leo jumps down quietly, covering one of their mouths and dragging him away. One of them sees Leo and is about to alert someone, only for Mikey to cover his mouth and lift him up. Donnie knocks down two boxes and they drop onto a Purple Dragon. Two of them see this and run forward, only for Raph to jump down and split kick them. A laser is fired at Raph and he turns around to a female Purple Dragon. Amy comes out of nowhere and knocks her down. She joins the others as the door opens behind them. Leo cups her chin with a smirk, kissing her briefly.

Khan walks in and later, they're moving the weapons in a truck. "These weapons will fuel an entire army of Foot! Nothing will stop our rise to power, nothing!"

Suddenly, the Battle Shell crashes through the fence, Casey honking the horn. "What?!" Khan jumps away, the turtles and Amy doing the same. The ceiling opens up and Serling jumps down as Turtle X! The turtles and Amy jump in front of Khan. April is inside Serling, lasers appearing from Serling's right hand.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I don't have a choice. Serling, blast 'em!"

"I'm sorry, Amelia!" Serling blasts them and they hold their heads in pain. This was the antivirus that they prepared. Khan runs up, attacking Serling and April. The turtles and Amy are still being affected, however. Casey and the girls jump out of the Battle Shell.

"Khan, you just won't ever stop messing with people's minds, will ya?" Casey rushes forward, fighting with Khan, who manages to kick him back. Serling stands up.

"April, are you certain the frequency we chose to stimulate the turtles' and Amelia's brains was correct?" Serling wonders. "Nothing's happening."

"Give it a minute," April replies as she stares at them on the floor. Donnie holds his head as memories start to flow. Beating Hun, fighting alongside Cody in Serling, fighting the Foot with his matrix spin, working with Leatherhead in his lab, studying in the Tribunal library, working with April, flying the helicopter, spending time with Marie and Amelia, meeting Melina, and Master Splinter reading to him as a child were his memories.

Leo lies on the ground as his memories come back to him. Receiving his wooden sword from Splinter, training with the Ancient One with Amy watching, fighting against the Foot, meditating with the Ninja Tribunal, defeating the Utrom Shredder, saving Renet from a Saber-tooth tiger, fighting against Khan, him kissing Amy after she said yes to his proposal, and a tea ceremony with Master Splinter.

Mikey groans as his memories return to him. Rooftop running with his brothers and sister, dressing Serling up as a female, fighting with Amy as Turtle Titan and Blossom, watching a horror movie, winning the Battle Nexus tournament, skateboarding in the sewers, beating Casey in a video game, playing video games with Lily, and Master Splinter carrying him on his shoulders as a child.

Amy holds her hair as her memories are returned. Training with her brothers and Splinter for the first time, receiving her weapons from the Ninja Tribunal, baking a cake for Cody's birthday, her anniversary with Leo, her listening to Donnie explain something about the planets, Amy giving her crystal to Versailla, her meeting the turtles with Casey when they were young, her taking April's measurements, and Amy being calmed down by Splinter when they first met her as a baby.

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie walk over to Amy, out of it. "Serling, I think it's working!" April exclaims, the girls cheering from the Battle Shell.

"What the shell is going on?" Mikey asks in confusion and they take off their masks. They turn to Raph, who's resisting the lasers.

"Or maybe not completely," April murmurs. Raph breaks out of the antivirus, running to Casey and pushing him away from Khan. "Casey, Raph isn't responding to the blast!" Casey is knocked to the fence.

"Raph...never was the sentimental type." Casey dodges a punch from Raph.

"Maybe if I adjust the frequency. There must be some memory that could snap him out of this," April explains. Khan runs to Serling, knocking them back.

"We're under attack again." Serling reports and Khan hits his arm. While Khan is attacking Turtle X, Casey is dealing with Raph.

"Come on, buddy, come back to us!"

"Donnie, what's going on?" Leo asks.

"I think we've been hacked. Like some kind of computer virus. April brought us back with that blast," Donnie says.

"That must explain why I'm in a Foot uniform," Amy looks down at herself.

"Not all of us!" Mikey points to Raph fighting Casey. "And it looks like she'll need our help if she's gonna jog Raph's memory again!"

Donnie steps in for April, kicking Khan away from her and Serling. Mikey helps too and Donnie kicks him from behind.

"Thanks guys," April tells them.

Raph is wrestling with Casey. "Take the shot, April!" Mikey shouts and she does so. It still doesn't work.

"He's still resisting. I'm going to maximum power." She presses a button, going to full power. Raph holds his head, still resisting.

"Seriously?! What's gonna make him remember...wait!" Amy puts her fingers to her lips, whistling at the Battle Shell. "Ann!"

Ann comes out of the Battle Shell and Amy turns to April. "April, drop the blast."

"What?!" Everyone exclaims.

"Just watch!" Amy shouts in annoyance and April, though a little hesitant, does so. Amy pushes Ann towards Raph and their lips press together. Raph's memories start to overflow. Training with his punching bag, defeating several Foot, beating Leo in arm wrestling, riding his Shell Cycle, fighting as a pirate, playing with his toy car as a child, defeating Triple Threat, and him standing behind Mikey on his birthday.

 _"Happy birthday to me!" He exclaimed before Raph_ _shoved his face into the cake. Leo and Amy laughed next to him._

Raph takes off his black mask as Ann has already pulled away. He shakes his head, looking around in confusion. He looks down at Casey on the ground. "Casey, what the heck are you doing? Get up!"

April sighs in relief. "Close one."

"And you all doubted me," Amy smirks, Ann blushing in slight embarrassment.

"We're sorry," Donnie smiles sheepishly. Raph helps Casey up.

"Glad you're back, Raph." They join April and Serling.

"It matters not what you do. All of you are still no match for me! I will destroy you! Tear your shells and dry..." He doesn't notice Leo plant a bomb.

"Well you better make it quick. You've only got 15 seconds!" The bomb starts to count down and his mouth drops open, growling. He runs away as the others gather in the Battle Shell. "See ya!" Leo waves before getting in. The Battle Shell flies away just in time as there's a big explosion underneath. It knocks Khan into a wall and he looks up, growling at the damage. He stands up, seeing the Battle Shell get away. He clenches his fist, more determined to stop them now more than ever...

The Battle Shell lands in an alley, driving onto the streets to go home.

"Man April, what a trip down memory lane," Mikey comments as they have their masks back on.

"I'll say, but proposing to Ames is what brought it back for me," Leo jerks a thumb to himself. "And seeing Master Splinter."

"Yeah, same with me," Mikey replies.

"Me too," Donnie nods.

"How bout you, Raph? What was the memory that did it for you?" Mikey questions.

"Oh, he was there, but let's just say that you took the cake," Raph gives him a noogie. "And then some," he laughs.

"What about you, Lia?" Donnie asks.

"Well...I would say...when I met you guys with the Ninja Tribunal as a baby," she smiles. "It was the first time I actually met you...even if I didn't know it happened until like two years ago...and I guess Leo proposing to me."

"You guess?" Leo smirks. "I'm wounded."

"Oh relax, at least you were there," she kisses his cheek. She pulls out measuring tape. "Now to take those measurements."

"No way," Leo takes it from her to her confusion. "No more work for now. You need to relax. We'll get through it another day. I'll do the measurements," he smiles at her and she smiles back, nodding.

"Okay...you didn't have to tell me that, though. I would've done it if you had just asked me."

Leo pauses before his mouth opens in realization. The others laugh at him and he groans.

"Just...get over here, girls."

* * *

Khan is speaking with Cyber Shredder over what happened. "My lord, I have failed again. The weapons were destroyed, the turtles and Amelia-"

"Khan," he interrupts, "You should suffer for your weakness, but despite your blunders, I have learned much. This latest cyber crossing by the turtles and Amelia has provided me with the last remaining piece of information I needed. Information that will guide me in building a cyber portal of my very own!" He laughs evilly.


	150. Web Wranglers

**Angel: OMG, it's so cold, I feel like I'm inside a freezer. And it's not even winter. Anyway, as you know, I have to leave early tomorrow morning to go to Florida. I have to visit my sister because Mom's not comfortable leaving me alone in the house until Sunday. *sighs* I hope you guys have a good weekend. I'll see you on Monday with SuperQuest!**

The Foot are training with Khan watching from above. He narrows his eyes, seeing another group sparring. He smiles in approval before going into his office. The Foot symbol is on the ground. He stands on the symbol and kneels. Cyber Shredder appears in front of him as a hologram.

"Report, Khan," he demands.

"My lord, the Foot is reborn! Your soldiers only await your presence to lead them into battle," he answers.

"And they will not wait long," he pulls up a video of the turtles and Amy entering their cyber portal. "The turtles and Amelia have a portal, Khan. A window into this cyber prison. I have studied it, and now I have one of my own."

"Your own, my liege?"

"Yes, a portal into reality. Behold!" He makes his portal appear in front of him. "Instruct my soldiers to prepare for the return of their master! At long last, my ascension into the real world is at hand! Yes, soon, I will be joining you. Soon, I will be flesh! But first, my portal will need require...testing." A picture of a rat appears in front of him before it manifests into his hand. He laughs evilly, the rat looking scared for his life.

* * *

Elsewhere in the sewers, Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Amy are racing on their rides. "You think Donnie's gonna be bummed he's missing out? It's not every day we take our tunnel cruising to the extreme!" Mikey calls out. Leo is on his scooter, Raph is wearing his roller blades, and Mikey is riding on his skateboard. They're wearing extreme gear, Leo wearing a shirt with his name on it and Raph wearing pants.

"He's saving Splinter's life. I just wish we could help him more searching for the remaining data bits," Leo frowns. "I feel useless."

Amy rides up next to him on Donnie's bike. She's wearing a pink track suit, her hair in a ponytail. "At least he let me borrow his bike. But I'm sure Donnie can handle it. There are other ways to help him."

"You got an IQ of 637, bro?" Raph retorts, Leo raising an eyebrow at him. "Me neither. But ice princess is right. Best thing we can do is stay out of Donnie's way and blow off some _steam_!" Raph jumps up, grabbing a pipe and bringing it down to emit smoke. He chuckles and Mikey laughs before he cringes, seeing the smoke. He crouches low to avoid it.

"Ha! You need better moves to tag me!" Mikey brags.

"Mikey wants to see some better moves," Raph smirks at Leo and Amy, jerking a thumb behind him.

"Then let's apply," Leo gives a smug look, riding up a pipe and jumping off the wall. He lands safely and Raph skates ahead, jumping and skidding along the wall. He swings from a pipe and does a 360 spin, landing on Leo's shoulders with a laugh. Amy smiles and rides her bike around the walls, ice coming from them. She lands and grabs her hand pedals, kicking her legs up so she's off the bike and hand standing using her pedals. Finally, she does a 360 spin and lands on top of Raph. She puts her feet back on the brakes and Raph grabs her hands so he's holding her up while her legs are still on the bike. Leo turns around to Mikey, whose mouth is open in shock.

"Happy now?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"Huh?" Mikey frowns and Raph laughs as Leo turns around with a smug smile on his face. Raph manages to high three Leo. Amy high threes him and Mikey skates faster, tapping Raph on the arm. They turn to him in confusion. "Time to get schooled!" He rides up a ramp, flying out into the streets and into the subway. A train approaches behind him and he jumps onto the back, skidding along the tunnel as he holds onto the train. He skates along the tunnel, followed by the others as Raph has placed Amy down and is skating again. Mikey turns around to them.

"It's called extreme sports! Class dismissed," he doesn't see the stairs behind him and falls off.

"Mikey!" The three call out and when they get to the stairs, they see that Mikey has fallen into a pool of toxic waste, which really doesn't do him any harm. They laugh at him.

"Sewage looks good on you, Mikey. You should wear it more often," Leo jokes as Raph crosses her arms.

"Yeah, and what's that cologne you're wearing? Extreme stink for men?" Raph retorts.

"Look, he invented a new cologne: Eau de sewage!" Amy giggles.

Mikey waves them off. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Something approaches behind him underneath the sewage and he looks behind only to see nothing. A giant rat with multiple legs suddenly shoots out from the sewage and grabs him by the legs. Mikey girly screams as he's pulled back.

"Mikey!" They shout and he jumps onto the ladder. He climbs up and they help him. Mikey runs from the giant rat, which jumps onto his shell and knocks him to the ground.

"Get it off, get it off!" He screams and Leo hits it with his scooter. Raph skates past him and the rat gets up. It grabs his sai with its tail, but Raph spins around, throwing the rat off. A train just happens to stop in front of it and the rat gets inside. "What the shell is that thing?!"

"Let's ask it, after we stop it," Leo orders, moving ahead and onto the subway tracks. Amy follows him and the other two turtles follow him. The train stops and the people run off, screaming as the rat gets out. It chases after them on the stairs and the four jump into the station. The rat turns around to them.

"That's one grumpy commuter," Raph's eyes widen. It jumps towards him and Raph kicks it to Leo, who hits it with his scooter again so it lands in the subway tracks. It gets electrocuted by the third rail and Amy cringes.

"Ouch," she comments.

"Ugh, guess it's true what they say about that third rail," Raph murmurs.

"Mikey, call Don. Tell him we're bringing back one shell of a sewer rat," Leo orders.

"Yeah, but who's gonna carry it back-" Amy stops as they look at her. She narrows her eyes. "Oh I see how it is. No manners!" She bubbles the rat in annoyance.

* * *

They've taken the rat back to Donnie, who analyzes it. Amy is back in her regular clothes and hairstyle. "Interesting. This is like nothing I've seen before. I'm not even sure that it's actually real."

"What do you mean, Donnie?" Leo questions.

"I mean, the creature doesn't seem to be totally organic," he explains.

"If it's not organic, then what is it?" Leo asks.

"Digital," Donnie presses a button, showing that the rat is partially organic, but still digital. "I've run a complete scan. My best guess is that this creature was at some point a virtual mouse, taken from a picture on the nature website." The computer shows the mouse that Shredder materialized. "That is, until it stepped into reality and became...that."

Amy shudders, "What a horrible fate...to turn into...THAT."

"But how?" Leo wonders. "Do you think it snuck in through our cyber portal?"

"No," Donnie shakes his head, "I checked the incursion logs and there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well this thing's a long way from cyberspace. _Something_ had to help it get here," Raph points out.

"Or someone," Donnie corrects.

"The Shredder," Leo finishes.

"Oh, this is just great," Amy complains. "First he tries to wipe our memories and now he's bringing rats to the real world?"

"Uh, bros, sis? I don't think that thing came alone. Look!" Mikey points to the TV, where people are panicking.

"This is Channel 6 News, bringing you at the scene. Reports of hideous, rampaging creatures. Tearing through the streets of Downtown Manhattan!" The reporter runs to a car before she's ambushed by a giant rat. They all gasp in shock.

 _The turtles and Amy unsheathe their weapons, the screen zooming out into the streets. The logo appears from a manhole cover._

A large creature is running across the rooftops. The turtles and Amy follow after it. The creature is a gorilla, who roars, hitting his fists against his chest. They jump onto the roof, pulling out their weapons. "Donnie?" Leo asks, as the gorilla creature has disappeared.

"Its cyber signature is being transmitted from on this roof, somewhere." They look around, the gorilla creature on a water tower. He grabs Amy and Mikey from behind and they scream.

"Let go!" Mikey shouts.

"We're not on the menu!" Amy exclaims nervously and he roars in her face, her hair flying from the loud noise.

"Hang on, sibs!" Donnie pulls out a blaster and hits the gorilla creature with it. Digital particles appear before they engulf it, making it disappear. Mikey lands safely on the ground while Leo catches Amy. Her hair is a mess as she groans.

"There you go," Leo assures, placing her down. She fixes her hair.

"Note to self: Put gorilla as my least favorite animal," she mutters.

"I want one of those!" Mikey points to Donnie's blaster.

"I thought you might, which is why I equipped you all with one before we left," Donnie explains and Mikey looks at the gun in his belt.

"Oh, right." Mikey laughs sheepishly.

"I was too busy being grabbed to use it," Amy shrugs.

"Now if someone would just equip 'em with a brain," Raph retorts and Amy scowls at him angrily.

"These dart blasters reconvert the creatures back into pure, digital information. Harmless digital information," Donnie smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"You never cease to amaze me, Donnie," Raph comments and Amy laughs as she hugs Donnie behind. Donnie laughs too and Leo clears his throat to purposely interrupt.

"Come on, let's go put them to use," he runs ahead, the others following him.

A lion creature crashes through a window. An octopus creature is on the streets as people run.

"Someone tell me how I'm supposed to stop those things while sticking to the shadows?" Raph asks.

"By, uh, blending right in," Leo shrugs. "Mutant gorillas, mutant octopuses, mutant turtles," Leo hits him slightly with his elbow.

"Works for me," Raph smirks.

"Never thought there'd be a day where you guys could just be on the streets with no problem," Amy murmurs before they all jump down, hitting the creatures with their dart blasters. The lion, bear, and dogs disappear and a man runs past them, screaming.

"Look out! Mutant turtle!"

"Oh man, even in this bunch, we're still the freaks," Raph grumbles before getting knocked down by an actual mutant turtle with three arms. It roars at them. "Okay, maybe I spoke too soon. I'll handle our cousin twice removed here. You guys take on the seafood special," Raph points to the octopus mutant and they run off, Leo getting hit by a tentacle while Mikey, Donnie, and Amy get grabbed.

"Leo, get us down from here!" Mikey calls out.

"Uh, I'm kind of wrapped up myself," Leo is also caught in a tentacle. "But now this thing's got its arms full." Leo shoots at it twice and it disappears, dropping them. Amy grabs them and opens her wings, landing safely.

"This is why I NEVER liked seafood!" She exclaims in annoyance as she dusts herself off.

"Maybe we should have seafood for the wedding," Leo smirks.

"HECK no!"

Raph shoots at the mutant turtle, but it blocks the darts with its spiked shell. Raph is out of darts and he growls, the mutant turtle running up to him. Raph grabs a dart from the ground. "Chew on this!" He flicks the dart into its throat and it chokes before disappearing. "Tell me that's the last of them."

"Don't bet on it," Leo says as they join him. "What the shell is the Shredder up to?"

* * *

In his data vault, Shredder has an army of animals ready to send into the real world. He laughs evilly as he steps up to his computer. He makes an alligator appear in his vault, then a goat. The goat jumps into the portal.

"Master Shredder?" Khan is kneeling as a hologram.

"Yes, Khan? What is it?"

"My lord, are these creatures really necessary? They are proven...difficult to contain," he explains.

"The creatures have allowed me to refine the portal." The goat appears in Khan's office. "I will not risk losing even a fraction of my program." The Foot soldiers behind Khan struggle to hold the gorilla creature. "I am the Shredder! I return intact or not at all. But the portal is close to perfection. As you can see, each creature has a lot less mutated than the last." The gorilla attacks the soldiers. "Perhaps it is time to perform...the final test. One using something...closer to your heart." Shredder presses a picture and it goes to the portal, transforming into someone.

A clone of Khan appears from the portal and Cyber Shredder teleports it to Khan. The clone looks in shock, turning to Shredder. "Am I...real?" The clone is hit from behind with a dart from the real Khan.

"Too real."

"At last, the portal works! It took a digital file and converted it flawlessly to the last detail! Prepare your men. The Shredder lives!" Cyber Shredder laughs evilly as his eyes glow red.

 _The turtles and Amy unsheathe their_ _weapons, the screen zooming out to show the logo on a manhole cover._

The turtles and Amy travel across the rooftops, Donnie looking at his scanner. "The creature's up ahead and it's moving fast!"

"Not as fast as us!" Raph replies and they jump down onto the streets, Amy floating down with her wings. Donnie looks at his scanner again.

"It's down this alley, holding position."

"Wonder what it is this time. Wolverine, Gator, Sabor-tooth?" Raph asks as they inch forward. Who knew the Shredder had such a thing for animals?"

"Whatever it is, it's behind that dumpster," Donnie reports.

"Nothing more dangerous than a cornered animal," Leo says as they ready their guns.

"Especially a mutated animal from cyberspace!" Mikey replies nervously.

"Wouldn't that apply to you guys too since you've come from cyberspace more than once?" Amy wonders and they stare at each other, not knowing how to answer that. They step forward, Mikey lagging behind.

"Good luck bros and sis!"

Raph pushes the dumpster and they gasp, Mikey peeking. Raph looks down at the...chipmunk.

"Aw, a cuddly wuddly chipmunk!" Mikey pushes past the others and picks it up. "I will love him and hug him and call him George! What a relief, huh guys?"

"No Mikey, this is bad. This is very, very bad," Donnie tells him.

* * *

The chipmunk is in a container. "This chipmunk confirms what I've been theorizing. The Shredder has not only managed to create a portal inside cyberspace, he's attempting to leave cyberspace and exist in the real world."

Leo gasps, but Mikey is confused. "And he's bringing along pets?"

"No, I think he's porting virtual creatures into reality to fine-tune his portal. They're guinea pigs to get the process of converting code into matter down to a science. That's why this non-mutated chipmunk is bad. It means his portal is fully operational. The Shredder is coming out, and he's coming out real! Which means we won't be able to stop him with those dart blasters!"

The computer starts beeping and a red signal is on the computer screen. "What is it, Donnie? What's happening?" Leo points to the screen.

"Scanners are detecting a large cyber energy surge downtown. Similar to the energy signature of those creatures!" Donnie tells him.

"The Shredder!" Leo realizes. "We have to go stop him, now!"

"And how are we gonna do that exactly?" Raph crosses his arms. "Ain't like stopping old Shred-Head has ever been easy."

"Uh, how about by stopping his cyber portal? That way, maybe he wouldn't come out so real," Mikey suggests. "I mean, couldn't we just beam in and mess with his virtual software so that when he ports out, he ports out kind of like, this guy?" Mikey jerks a thumb at the rat, which is frozen in place.

Amy blinks at him.

"Never thought I'd say this Mikey, but that's not a bad idea," Raph says.

"And the fact that he's the one who came up with it," Amy murmurs.

"Right. Then we would be able to stop him with those dart blasters." The portal starts up and they look at each other.

"Okay Don, you and Mikey will venture into cyberspace and attempt to crash the Shredder's virtual prtal. Send all his hard work down the drain!" Leo orders.

"Right, while you, Lia, and Raph head downtown to that cyber energy surge. If Mikey and I take down the portal in time, whatever you find won't be pretty," Donnie finishes. Raph starts up his dart blaster.

"But it will be beatable."

"Let's do this!" Leo exclaims, Mikey and Donnie going onto the portal.

"I put my scanner in your purse, Lia," Donnie calls out and Amy nods before following Leo and Raph. Mikey and Donnie go into cyberspace.

* * *

A grappling hook is thrown at the Foot building, Leo, Amy, and Raph sliding down it using their weapons. They're in their black stealth suits. "According to Donnie's scanner, the cyber energy surge is right under us," Amy whispers to them. What's underneath them is Khan's room.

"The moment is at hand." He kneels to the ground. "We kneel before the return of our master! The Shredder!" Shredder's silhouette in digital information is in front of them. Leo, Amy, and Raph jump down into the room.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Leo asks.

"Not at all." Khan turns around to them. He claps and Foot soldiers appear from all the walls, surrounding the three.

"Looks like we're surrounded," Leo growls.

"Ninjas, attack!" Khan points his staff at the three and they charge.

* * *

In cyberspace, Mikey and Donnie ride their vehicles. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Donnie. We're going right into the lion's den!" They enter the data vault, seeing Cyber Shredder in his portal. "The Shredder!" Their rides disappear and Donnie pulls out his staff. Mikey unsheathes his nunchucks and they jump to the portal.

"He seems to be in some kind of transferal process, uploading his code for conversion into matter. I think he's offline."

"Like he doesn't know we're here?" Mikey asks.

"For now. I can disable the portal, I just need time," Donnie says and just after he says that, an alarm goes off. Mikey screams in surprise.

"What just happened?!"

"Including a Shredder file to commence in two minutes, 55 seconds."

"Looks like time's up!" Mikey shouts.

"53, 52, 51, 50."

 _The turtles and Amy unsheathe their weapons, the screen zooming out to show the logo on the manhole cover._

Leo blocks two weapons with his swords, knocking one soldier into another. Raph does the same. Amy kicks one to the wall and they back away until they're back-to-shell.

"I have a garrison of elite ninja at my disposal. It is useless to resist. You are outnumbered and outmatched."

* * *

At the data vault, Donnie continues to try and disable the portal. "Interfacing with this portal is complicated. I'll need to bypass its outer matrix, and access its multiphasic core. Ah ha! This should do the trick. Stay sharp, Mikey. This may activate whatever safeguard the Shredder has installed." Donnie's face and hands turn digital. "Okay, time to get under the hood." His body parts get into the portal.

"Whoa," Mikey comments in awe. Electricity comes from the portal.

"Alert, portal compromised. Foreign body attempting to access core. Initiating security program matrix."

"Uh, Donnie? I think we've got company!" Mikey calls out, two Foot soldiers appearing behind Donnie. "Don't worry, I'll hold them off!" Mikey jumps and lands behind Donnie, spinning around to emit a blast. The two get up and Mikey brings his weapons together to make a shield. He uses it to block their attacks, hitting one back. He struggles against their weapons before he knocks them against the wall, turning into digital information. Donnie's body parts go back to him.

"That should just about do it."

Mikey walks up to him. "So, is the Shredder in for a rude awakening?"

"We'll find out soon enough. Now come on, we've gotta get back to Lia, Raph, and Leo!" They jump into their vehicles and take off.

* * *

"You fought well, Turtles and Amelia. But now, you will perish most horribly. Behold, the resurgence of the Shredder!" Shredder manifests as Khan laughs evilly and he flickers before it stops, the three gasping. He steps forward.

"At last, I...am...free!"

"Long live the Shredder!" Khan and the Foot cheer. He steps up to Leo, Raph, and Amy.

"And just as I now taste life, you turtles and girl shall now taste your doom!" He suddenly shakes, dropping to the ground.

"My...my lord?" Khan asks in confusion.

"What...what is happening to me?" Shredder's neck extends.

"Donnie and Mikey, that's what!" Raph smiles at Leo and Amy, who nod with small smiles. Shredder slams his long arms at them and they backflip away. He attacks the Foot and Khan, who goes flying out the building and into the street. The Foot deal with the same fate and the Shredder sparks as he screams in pain. Lasers come out of his eyes, setting fire to the building. The Foot soldiers run away screaming. Leo, Amy, and Raph run, jumping away from a gauntlet. They see Raph's sai, Leo's swords, Amy's sword, and a dart blaster.

"It's now or never. Come on!" Leo tells the two. They jump to the weapons, but are punched out of the building by Shredder. They still have their dart blasters. There's an explosion and the Shredder emerges from the fire.

"You...did something to the portal! Made me into this...deform! You're...finished..." He starts to become more deformed.

"And that's as real as we're ever gonna let you get!" Leo declares and the three blast Cyber Shredder.

"Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted!" Raph calls out.

"Cuz that's the last time you're stepping foot into our city!" Amy finishes and they hit him with all their darts, turning him into digital information. He explodes, disappearing back into cyberspace to their shock. The Turtle Copter flies in, Donnie landing it. The three run over to their brothers.

"The cyber portal is out of commission. And hopefully the Shredder is too."

"Maybe," Leo looks at the destroyed building. "But if there's any way to live on, the Shredder will find it. And it'll be up to us to find a way to stop it."

* * *

In cyberspace, Shredder manifests. "If the turtles and Amelia insist on interfering with my return into the real world, then so be it! I will make them part of my exodus!"


	151. SuperQuest

**Angel: This weekend has been exhausting...first, I didn't get there till around 3. Then the same day I had to go visit my sister because I couldn't go there on Saturday. Too much stuff to do that day. So my sister gave us a tour and then we had dinner there before Mom and I went to our aunt's house. They had recently moved and their house is high tech and modern I'm JEALOUS DX We only stayed for a night because Mom wanted to clean our old house. And I have to tell you...it's REALLY gone downhill. Apparently, the hurricane destroyed the fence and the pool is a nasty green. What's worse, our neighbor called Code Enforcement, so we HAVE to get the fence fixed before Christmas. Because if the house has a pool, it has to be covered by a fence. After that, our other aunt picked us up and took us to her house, because she wanted to see us and didn't want us to stay in a hotel. Not only that, but Mom had to return the rental car before 4 pm, so we couldn't get around unless Auntie drove us. I stayed there until 3:30 AM, because I had to leave early to make it back home by 2 pm. And then I came home, ordered something to eat for lunch, and here I am. Phew...anyway, enjoy SuperQuest! My fav episode...**

Two weapons clash together. They belong to a white knight video game character and a dark knight video game character. The white knight knocks two players out before he's hit from behind by a pink blast. It's coming from what looks to be a witch. The knight uses his staff to blast.

"No camping, noob!" Mikey's voice exclaims before the witch is destroyed. "You've been owned! Whoohoo! Sir Mikey the Bold rules! Oh yeah, good game...not!" He gives a thumbs down, laughing as he's playing a video game. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Mikey, we're supposed to be helping Don scan cyberspace for lost data bits, remember?" Leo reminds.

"Yeah, you gonna spend your life playing that stupid video game?" Raph retorts.

"Stupid...video game? Dude, this is SuperQuest! The greatest massive multiplayer online role-playing game ever! This is the game that inspired Helix 100 years from now! That's how awesome it is!" Mikey pumps his fists.

"You just had to ask," Amy deadpans. Mikey goes back to the game, going against a three-headed dragon.

"I'm questing for epic loot and glory! And when you think about it, getting mad cyber skills too! Skills we'll need to get those bits! Cuz you never know when we'll come across a three-headed dragon in cyberspace!" Mikey gets defeated by the dragon. "Uh, right? Amy, come play!"

"You play this game?" Leo asks her and she nods.

"Mikey convinced me to start playing. I haven't exactly started playing, though," she admits. "I didn't even finish making my character. I've been so busy with wedding stuff."

"Right. You're not gonna believe this, but Mikey's game skills will come in handy," Donnie explains.

"Seriously?" Leo asks in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Mikey repeats, but in surprise.

"Seriously," Donnie confirms, "Because according to my latest scan, a sizeable cluster of Master Splinter's data bits have just washed up inside...there." Donnie looks at the game.

Leo drops his item while Raph smacks the side of his head. "Ugh, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"I'm serious," Donnie tells him. "There are Master Splinter data bits inside SuperQuest. And we'll need to enter the game if we're gonna save him."

The dragon breathes fire at the screen and Mikey pops up in front of it. "Awesome!" He has a happy look, giving a thumbs up.

"Nooo," Amy groans, covering her face with her hands at the news.

* * *

Donnie is setting the cyber portal up to Mikey's computer. The SuperQuest menu is on as Donnie starts it up. "There, the cybermat is now linked up to the SuperQuest interface. No x runners or cyber naut for us this time. Once inside, we'll have no choice but to operate according to the programmed rules of the game."

"Sweet!" Mikey cheers. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"There's more. Our data will be filtered through the game's content. We step through the portal, there's no telling how we'll step out."

"What are ya saying, Donnie? We might become orcs or something?" Raph laughs, but he stops when he realizes that Donnie's not laughing. This was serious. "...I hate video games."

Mikey laughs at him, slapping his shoulder and jumping into the cyber portal. "Last one in is a stinkin' troll!" He disappears, Amy giving a blank look.

"Okay, let's do this!" Leo punches his fists.

"For Master Splinter!" Raph finishes and they jump on.

"Right, for Master Splinter," Donnie says.

"If only it didn't have to be in the game..." Amy mutters, shaking her head before they're teleported.

In a forest landscape, Mikey manifests into his knight costume from before. "No way, so cool!"

"What the...?" Donnie is in a wizard costume, even having the hat and staff.

"What is this thing?" Leo has a blue shirt, dark pants, and a fur on top of him? "Wait, is this me?"

"Leo! Don! Leo, stop futzing. You're a changeling. Check it out, you're crazy cool. You can change into animals! Donnie, dude, you're a sorcerer! You've got more powers than you can shake that wand at! And behold, I'm Mikey the Bold!" Yellow light appears from his staff. "White knight extraordinaire! Dudes, this is my official SuperQuest character. Talk about luck."

"Luck?" Raph steps forward in a red and black jester costume. "What do ya call this?" He has a jester stick and he shakes it.

"A court jester!" Mikey laughs as the other two turtles stare at their brother. Mikey continues laughing as he falls to the ground, the other two turning to them. He stands up, looking around. "Uh, where's sis?"

"What is this...?" They turn to Amy and Leo sucks in a breath. Amy wears a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into two elegant pigtails (buns) while the rest is down, that has grown several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head.

"So...beautiful..." Leo faints and Amy looks down at him in confusion.

"Whoa...Amy, you're a fairy! You're so lucky! And you have the powers of nature!" Mikey cheers.

"A nature fairy...?" Amy murmurs quietly. "That's kinda cool...why does it have to be so short, though? I feel too exposed!" She tries to pull down the frock, but Leo stops her.

"NO! I mean, uh, keep it like that, you look hot-I mean, fine! Y-You look fine," he chuckles nervously.

"Welcome bros and sis, to the wonderful world of SuperQuest!"

* * *

They've managed to get to the main area, where players talk. "This world is massive. The user interface is non-repeating for up to 30 million acres. That's over 700 terabytes of terra firma," Donnie looks at his device.

"It's gotta be big. There are over a million avatars walking around. And a million gamers in the real world making them walk, talk, and live the game life!" Mikey explains.

The same witch from before walks past a player. "Hey baby, looking good."

A nerd is controlling him. "So, do you operate here often?"

"Log off," she waves him off and he frowns.

"Out of my way, coming through!" Someone pushes past Mikey, who is an elf-like player. He pushes Mikey to the ground, laughing. "Powned! Hiya toots!" He winks at Amy, who frowns.

"Gross," she murmurs as the others stare at him.

"I hate that guy," Mikey stands up.

"You know him?" Leo asks.

"Only online. He's a trash-talking pro who goes by the handle, the Elfinator. This game attracts all kinds, but the most awesome, fearsome player of all is...the Ultimate Gamer!" The four gasp. "In this world, the Ultimate Gamer spells doom! He's the best SuperQuest player who's ever lived! And a cunning class 80 warrior! We're gonna have to bring our A game to beat him!"

They stare at him before Leo steps forward. "Let's get one thing clear, Mikey, we're here for Master Splinter's data bits, not to play this game!"

There's the sound of a horn up ahead, which gains their attention. "Welcome gamers, to the Supreme SuperQuest Tournament!" The gamers cheer. "All gathered for a chance to play!"

"Ooo, an admin wizard!" Mikey exclaims. "Come on, let's see what's up!" They move through the crowd and Amy trips, smoke suddenly appearing from where she was.

"Ames?" Leo asks in shock before Amy appears, shrunken down to size.

"Huh?!" She replies in a high-pitched voice. "Why am I small? And what's up with my voice?!"

Mikey laughs. "Fairies can shrink down to size, sis. Duh."

Raph chuckles at her voice. "You sound weird."

"Shut up!" Amy exclaims in annoyance before she flies past Raph, sprinkling dust at him. He sneezes and she laughs at him, sitting on Leo's shoulder.

"You, the world's finest gamers, have logged on today for one reason and one reason only. To compete for treasure beyond your wildest imagination," the admin wizard explains.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Mikey exclaims in excitement.

"The treasure inside this chest," a treasure chest appears next to the admin wizard, full of gold and diamonds. The chest is locked with two padlocks. "A quest for the two keys to the chest," two keys appear on his fingers. "And win the treasure within." Mikey smiles happily while Raph fake yawns. Donnie's mouth opens in slight surprise.

"Who cares?"

"We do, because according to my scanner, Master Splinter's data are IN that chest," Donnie tells him and the chest disappears. "And now, it's off the map. I'm afraid the only way to get it back and get those data bits is to win those keys."

"You know what this means, guys. Game on!" Mikey declares, Amy sighing.

"Out of all the places to be in...the data bits had to be here," she mutters, Raph laughing.

"It's still weird."

Amy frowns before extending her hand out to him. Green dust appears in his face and he falls unconscious. The turtles turn to her. "What? He was being annoying. I'm sure the effects wear off soon...I think."

"And now, to quest for the first key. Travel to Castle Cretin. There he shall meet a witch. Grant her a token of affection and gain entry to the castle. Once inside, the first key awaits." The blue key disappears from his hand and the crowd runs off.

"To Castle Cretin, quickly!" Mikey shouts, running after the crowd.

"Believe me, if there was any other way to get Master Splinter's data bits, I'd be all for it," Donnie deadpans, running after Mikey. Leo turns to Raph.

"After you, Whiskers," he tells him before Amy grows back to normal.

"Oh thank God," she murmurs before flying above them. They enter an ice environment as they trail behind the other players. Castle Cretin seemed so far away. The place starts to shake, making them stop. Ice starts to come from the mountain.

"Uh oh!" Mikey shouts.

"What's happening?" Donnie asks.

"I think that mountain's about to blow its top!" Leo exclaims.

Elfinator turns to them with a smug look. "Hey Knight, you're playing with noobies now? That's no mountain." An ice giant emerges. "It's a frosty giant!" The giant roars at them.

"Oh boy," Mikey murmurs. "RUN AWAY!" They all move from the large foot stomping down. Ice comes from its eyes, freezing a player. It comes towards Donnie. "Donnie, look out!"

"Huh?" Donnie turns around just in time to get frozen. He falls onto the ground, starting to slide off the hill.

"Donnie!" Leo exclaims and they jump on top of him, using him as a makeshift sled. Elfinator is almost at the castle, turning to the giant.

"And that first key's all mine!" The turtles and Amy come up behind him, pushing him. "You boneheads, you knocked me off course!" They fall off the hill and Donnie is free from the ice, but from his siblings landing on him, not so much. They all get up.

"You noobs! Look what you did. Now I have to cross River Neverwere to get to Castle Cretin! Good thing I'm hardcore." There's a flash of purple before he suddenly has wings. "Later losers!" He flies towards the castle.

"A class 50 wing wish? Sweet!" Mikey cheers. "Still, there's more than one way to cross River Neverwere. Come on!" He runs forward.

"...He is way too excited about this," Raph deadpans.

"Hey wait, can't you just fly over there?" Donnie points as he glances at Amy. She rolls her eyes, turning around to reveal frozen wings. "Oh."

They run after him as he goes to a boat. There's a lone rider on it and Mikey gets on the boat. "To Castle Cretin, good sir."

* * *

The rider steers the boat as Leo, Amy, Raph, and Donnie stare uncomfortably. "Relax, this dude's completely harmless, strictly NPC, non-player character."

Amy glances at Leo to see him starting at her again. "Leo, stop staring. It's a little creepy."

"Huh?" Leo snaps out of it. "Oh, sorry Ames. It's just...you look...wow..."

She chuckles, shaking her head. "I will never understand you if you keep acting like that."

"For crying out loud, he thinks you're hot. There, I said it!" Raph grumbles, Leo giving him a look of horror as Amy blushes deeply.

"RAPH!"

They make it across the river. "Alright! We're almost there!" They jump off the boat, Amy's wings having melted thankfully. "Thanks, NPC dude!"

The NPC stares at them, his eyes red.

They make it to the large castle, but there's a flash of purple: the witch. "Halt! None shall pass unless the right offering is made."

"Remember what the admin wizard said? We have to grant her a token of affection to gain entry," Leo reminds as he thinks.

"But what's a token of affection?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"Ah shell, it's a riddle! And it can only mean one thing. The stuff I do to save the day. I just hope Ann understands," Raph places a hand on his head, walking over as Mikey looks at his inventory. Amy furrows her eyebrows.

"Understand wha..." Her mouth opens in slight shock. "Uh, Raph, I don't think she'll appreciate that!"

"Hmm, token of affection. Let's see here. Mm, no. Nope. Nada." Mikey scrolls through his items.

"Raph, wait, don't!" Amy calls out as Raph stops in front of the witch. He shudders at her warts before puckering his lips, leaning in. The witch gives an angry look and Raph suddenly disappears.

"Here we go, an affection token!" Mikey presses it and it appears from his wrist. He walks up to the witch and holds it out to her. "Here you are."

She accepts it happily before disappearing. The gate to the castle is opened. Mikey suddenly realizes that Raph is gone. "Hey, where's Raph?"

Leo points down and Mikey looks at Raph...who's now a frog.

"I hate this game." He croaks, jumping forward. "Come on, the sooner we get that chest, the sooner we get out of here."

"I told you to wait...if you did, you wouldn't be a frog," Amy deadpans before they follow Raph. He stops in front of a room before moving away from a falling player. A huge fight has broken out in the room, but something is floating above them.

"Look, the key!" Leo points to the key above the players. "Right there, come on!" A hammer hits him to the wall and there's a flash before he's a cat. He gives a blank look.

"Leo, you triggered your changeling power! Quick, turn into something useful. We must fight to claim the key!" Mikey runs off.

"Aww, you look so cute as a cat!" Amy squeals as she hugs him.

"Ames, stop it, you're not helping," he groans. "Put me down please." She, however, keeps snuggling him. He can't help but chuckle and purr. "Okay, keep going."

"Okay, here you go," Amy places him down.

"Alright, let's try this again." He walks forward, only to turn into a crab. "Not exactly what I had in mind." While he's doing that, Donnie waves his wand before it flashes, a ball appearing around him.

"Hey, I got it to work. I can do magic!" He starts moving. "Now if I could just control it!"

Mikey blasts a player away. "Here you go. Oh you want some too?" He blasts another one. "Anybody else?" He doesn't see Donnie behind him.

"Look out!" Mikey ducks and Leo turns into a penguin.

"Nope." He turns into a fish. "This is humiliating."

Amy laughs at him and he groans in embarrassment. "Now it's even more humiliating...Ames, watch out!"

Raph hops in front of him. "Welcome to my world."

"Huh?" Amy turns around to see a player running towards her. She holds out her hands and vines come out from the ground, trapping him. "Hey, it worked! Awesome!"

Leo turns into a giraffe. "Now this is useful."

"It certainly is," Elfinator jumps up, using Leo's mask tails to swing and grab the key! "Yes!"

"No!" Raph shouts.

"Thanks a bunch, losers! The first key is now mine!" He laughs as he runs off. "Which means I'm halfway to that treasure being all mine too!" He laughs again, all of their mouths opening in shock.

* * *

They're back in the main area, Mikey opening the door to a shop. "We got schooled! I'm never gonna hear the end of it from that Elfinator! Good thing this won't affect my game stats. Wait, will it? I got a rep to maintain!"

"Your rep?! Mikey, we lost the first key to the chest with Master Splinter's data bits!" Leo argues.

"We have only one chance left to get them back!" Amy shouts.

"If we don't win the second key, we'll lose any chance of rescuing them," Donnie points out.

Raph jumps onto the counter. "Yeah, get your head in the game! Ribbit."

"Bros, sis, you wound me. I know what's at stake. That's why I brought us here. It's an item shop, to buy weapon upgrades with experience points. Let's power up for the second quest!" Mikey turns to the shopkeeper. "The Laser Lance boost, good sir." The shopkeeper waves his stick and taps Mikey's weapon, upgrading it. "Sweet."

Raph jumps to a pair of sai. "Now this is more like it."

"Seriously, dudes? Our weapons are strictly low-end in SuperQuest," Mikey tells them.

"Not in these hands," Leo turns to him with swords in hand.

Amy looks around curiously before seeing a pink bottle. "Fairy dust? Hmm..." She inspects it before seeing a staff that has vines and flowers around it. "This is perfect!" She takes it and Mikey turns to her.

"Hey, you have enough experience points to upgrade it!"

"Already? Well, since I'm here," Amy shrugs, holding her staff out. The shopkeeper does his magic and there's a bright light. When it disappears, Amy looks down to see herself in a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eye shadow on her eyelids.

"I thought I was upgrading a weapon, not myself," she murmurs as she touches her wings. Leo's mouth drops open.

 _God, help me...she's too beautiful!_

"Comes with the upgrade," the shopkeeper shrugs.

* * *

"Hear ye, hear ye, fine gamers!" The admin wizard announces. "One key, one. One key remains. Now, for your second and final quest. Race to the top of Mount Drago." The key disappears from his hand. "There you'll find the second key. Good luck, adventure seekers. You'll need it."

The players race to Mount Drago, approaching a cave. Three pairs of eyes appear from the cave and Elfinator stops. "Uh, anyone home?"

The eyes reveal to be from a three-headed dragon! It breathes fire and Elfinator cringes, getting hit by the fire. He falls off the path.

"Ribbit. I knew this was too easy. Look what's wearing the second key!" Raph points to the red key around one of the necks.

"Well then, let's take it from it." Mikey and Donnie fire blasts from their weapons, but this results in the dragon breathing fire. They scream, running away and hiding behind a rock. "Mikey, how the shell do we beat that thing?"

"Don't know. Never done it before. See why you shouldn't interrupt my gaming?" Mikey replies and Donnie stands up.

"Gaming...wait a minute." He looks at the dragon and notices something as the players dodge the dragon's fire. "Of course! That dragon is a boss, right? A bad guy at the end of a level? Doesn't every boss have an obvious weak point? A programmed cycle of attack?"

"I guess, why?" Mikey asks.

"Well I think I just found his! Wait for it..." Donnie points his staff and the dragon roars. "Now!" He blasts it, some health depleting. "Don't you see? He fires, rises, roars, and then exposes his belly!" There's another roar and they cringe, ducking from the fire.

"Works for me," Leo says. The dragon rises, roaring.

"Now!" Leo and Raph throw their weapons at it, more health depleting. The dragon breathes fire again. "Now!" Donnie and Amy stand up.

"Vine Whip!" Amy makes a vine whip appear from her staff, smacking the dragon. Donnie blasts it and the dragon is defeated. The key drops to the ground and Raph grabs it with his tongue.

"Ribbit."

* * *

"So what now?" Leo and Elfinator are standing with the admin wizard, both having one key. "We each have one key. We share the loot? There's only one thing we want."

"Well that's too bad, seeing as how I'm taking everything before you can even say wow!" Elfinator laughs.

"I can't believe we lost a key to this jerk," Amy whispers to Donnie.

"Then I guess the first one in wins," Leo suggests. He pulls out the key and Elfinator rips his from his neck. They both put the keys in. "One."

"Two," they turn the keys.

"Three," a foot steps on the chest and everyone gasps. It's the rider from River Neverwere. He laughs, narrowing his eyes. He blasts Leo and Elfinator, then the others. Mikey gasps.

"No."

The rider pulls off the cloak to reveal a tall, dark player. "It's..." The players scream, running away. "The Ultimate Gamer!"

The UG laughs evilly. "That's right, noobies, it's me, the Ultimate Gamer! And you have just been powned!" He laughs again.

"You were posing as an NPC? That's impossible!" Elfinator argues.

"Not for a Class 80 warrior."

"No, you're cheating! Let's just see what the admin wizard has to say about this!" However, the admin wizard, who has not moved since Leo and Elfinator came back with the keys, stays stiff and snoring can be heard. Mikey walks up to him, snapping his fingers, turning to the others in confusion. The admin wizard player is asleep...Amy facepalms.

"No wonder why he hasn't said anything for a while. That's just great. There's cheating and he's asleep," she deadpans.

The UG laughs again. "Sounds like nobody's going to be banning me. And since you six are no match for my skills, it's game over! Sure shot aura attack!" He knocks them back using his sword before they can even attack him. "Arcane missile launch!" He hits them again. "Eyes of Cobra!" He hits Elfinator with laser eyes. "You low-level peons are a complete joke! You're not even worth my time!"

They groan as Elfinator stands up. "What are you noobs doing, method acting? Keep playing! Changeling, pown that sucker already!"

"Uh, what?" Leo asks in confusion. He glances at Mikey, who shrugs.

Elfinator groans, facepalming as he turns to Mikey. "I thought you knew how to play! Every character has a secret enemy that they're vulnerable to. The UG is a warrior, the warrior's enemy is a white lion. You can become one and destroy him!"

"The Ultimate Gamer's class 80. Will his white lion be powerful enough?" Donnie points out.

"Maybe if we chained our weapons for an in-field power boost?" Mikey suggests.

"Worth a shot, but somebody'll have to keep the UG distracted while we do it."

"Uh, why's everybody looking at me?" Raph asks. The UG opens the chest.

"Ahh, all mine."

"I shine up the moon up above," he turns to Raph singing and dancing. "Oh, how I love. My sweet honey, ribbit. My sweet honey dove."

"What are you doing?" The UG questions as he continues to sing.

"My job! Don't interrupt!" Raph tells him. "Honey dove, ribbit. Keep on smiling, my love."

Leo turns to the others, Amy trying not to laugh. "It's now or never." Donnie, Amy, Elfinator, and Mikey join their weapons together and they glow white.

"Weapons chained. Now for the boost!" The white light goes to Leo and it hits him. He's lifted slightly in the air.

"What are you waiting for? Turn into the lion already!" Elfinator complains and Amy hits him. "Ow."

"Uh, how?" Leo questions, since he didn't know what to do.

"Tap alt, backspace!" Elfinator calls out.

"Say my keyboard's broken," Leo suggests.

"Just give yourself to the game, and believe!" Mikey shouts.

"You can do it, Leo!" Amy tells him. Leo does as told and lion teeth appear from him as he roars.

"A whoopty do, a whoopty da." Raph continues.

"Stop! I'm putting you on principle. You're annoying!"

Raph stops singing, turning around. "Ha! Joke's on you."

"What?"

Leo, as a white lion, goes into UG and he struggles. He's destroyed, Leo standing with a smirk. The UG is actually played by a little girl. "No! No one defeats the Ultimate Gamer! Mommy!"

Leo roars before turning back to normal. "Alright, Leo!" Mikey cheers.

"Yes!" Raph and Donnie exclaim.

"You did it!" Amy tackles him in a hug, kissing his cheek. "Mwah."

He giggles happily, blushing. He stands up, turning to the chest to see a large cluster of Master Splinter's data bits. He and Elfinator step up to it, staring at each other.

"Okay, take what you want. You earned it."

Leo smiles, scooping up the bits with his hands. He brings them to Donnie, who collects them. Donnie sighs in relief. "Safe and secure."

Mikey walks up to Elfinator. "You know, you're not such a bad guy after all. You've got some mad skills."

"You too." Elfinator turns to him. "Who knows, in the real world, I might even consider you a friend. Whoever you are," he punches Mikey's armor slightly.

"Heh, later Elfinator."

"Yeah," they fist bump. "See ya around, White Knight." Elfinator turns out to be Hun!

A Purple Dragon opens the door. "Hey boss, I...hey."

"HEY!" Hun stands up. "You ever-"

"Hear of knocking?" Elfinator finishes before logging off.

"Huh? Dude is weird," Mikey comments.

Hun steps up to the Purple Dragon. "That's right, I'm a hardcore gamer. Have been for years. Tell anyone and I'll rip your tongue out!"

The Purple Dragon gulps before following him.

Thankfully, the turtles and Amy don't look like themselves on Hun's screen, or anyone's for that matter. They just looked human.

"I guess there's just one magic spell left to cast. Let's go home," Donnie says before they're gone too.

* * *

Mikey peeks into Leo's room, seeing Amy sewing something. Her hair is in a bun and he could see measuring tape around her. He giggles to himself, Raph and Donnie walking up to him.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Donnie asks.

"Dudes, I'm totally gonna freak Amy out. Watch this," Mikey steps up behind Amy. "Hey sis, Casey wants to know how the dress is coming along for April."

"You're not allowed to see anything, you know that," Amy frowns, blocking her work from him.

"Please?" He tries to peek.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeasssssseeee-"

"GET THE SHELL OUT!" She screeches in a high-pitched voice as she turns to him, Mikey laughing as he runs back to the others. She growls in frustration, seeing Raph and Donnie.

"Real funny," she deadpans, placing her hands on her hips angrily.

"Yeah Mikey, that was hilarious," Raph laughs, Donnie shaking his head. "You made Bridezilla mad."

"Can you leave now?" Amy growls, annoyed. "I'm trying to finish the corset."

"At least let him have a picture, Lia," Donnie suggests.

"I literally JUST said no."

"Pleeeasseee-" Mikey girly screams as Amy throws a shoe at him, running away.

"I CAN'T DO SOME WORK?!" She shouts in anger, huffing.

"...You're supposed to be making di-"

"GET OUT!" Raph runs away from her other shoe and Donnie laughs before his eyes widen comically with a scream, running from Amy's snowballs. She grits her teeth, turning around.

"Brothers."

They run past Leo and he looks in confusion, walking into his room. He sees a frustrated Amy in the corner, which is her sewing space. "Uhh..."

"Long story," she interrupts. "I'm trying to get April's dress halfway done so I can work on the bridesmaid dresses and they're being annoying."

"What about yours?" Leo asks, stepping up to her.

"Haven't started yet. All I have is my measurements," she answers and he frowns.

"Ames, you're doing five dresses and the cake. Don't you think you should calm down?"

"Calm down?" She turns around to him. "I only have one bridesmaid dress done! This is delicate work, Leo. I've only seen Grandmamma make my mom's wedding dress, doing it is kind of hard. And what do they decide to do? Annoy me to no end! I can't handle all the cooking, getting the data bits, and the wedding stuff all at once! It's too much!"

"Shh," he hugs her, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay...just take a deep breath and relax..."

She does so and he pulls back to look at her. "Listen, we'll handle the cooking from now on. You just focus on helping us with Master Splinter and the dresses. And then when you're finished, we'll bake the cake together." He smiles softly at her. "Okay?"

"Kay..." She murmurs and he kisses her forehead.

"...Can I see the design for your dress, though?"

She laughs at him. "No, but nice try."


	152. Virtual Reality Check

**Angel: 3 more episodes...and this story is finished...and of course, I can't forget that little surprise I have for this story. *winks* Today I get to see the Madea movie! Wheee! Byeeee.**

In cyberspace, Donnie is seemingly by himself as he rides his vehicle. He looks down at his map. "There's a cluster of Master Splinter's data bits straight ahead."

"We see them on the scanner, Donnie," Leo reports. "We're right behind you." The other three turtles appear next to Donnie, Amy flying above them in her hover scooter.

"Or right in front of you," Raph laughs as he speeds ahead. "Eat my cyber dust!" They race each other, Donnie catching up with Mikey.

"I don't think so!"

"Time to shift this into the next gear!" Leo exclaims and they jump over a gap. April appears on Donnie's viewscreen.

"Guys, something's wrong with the cybermat portal," the screen flickers.

"What do you mean, April? What is it?" Donnie asks in concern as plumes of smoke billow into the room behind her.

"It's the hardware. It's overheating, I can't stop it! You better get out of there and fast!" She explains. "I'm opening up the cyber portal," the portal opens in front of them.

"Let's move, go. Go!" Leo orders. They go through the portal in their vehicles. The computer is on fire!

"Whoa!" Casey exclaims and the five jump out the portal just before it explodes.

"Everything's going haywire!" April shouts as Leo grabs Amy's waist, running away from the fire. The other turtles follow with their girlfriends.

"Oh dear!" Serling yells.

"Quick, don't let it spread!" Casey comes back with a fire extinguisher, Serling's arm turning into a sprayer. They both put out the fire.

"I can't believe this! It was hard enough retrieving Master Splinter's data bits before, but now? It's gonna be impossible," Leo comments gravely.

"I can't believe the cybermat just blew!" Mikey exclaims.

"We're just lucky that we made it out in time," Leo points out. "It was a close call."

"More like a major meltdown," Raph crosses his arms.

"How could this happen?!" Amy exclaims nervously. "Wasn't everything fine before we went into cyberspace?"

"Lia's got a point. It doesn't make sense. I just ran a diagnostic before we went in. All the cybermat systems checked out normal," Donnie explains.

"I know, it must have been some sort of technical anomaly that we overlooked. These things just happen sometimes," April starts pressing buttons on a device, Amy raising an eyebrow at her.

 _It's not like April to dismiss things like this so easily..._

Donnie bends down with a sigh, picking up a circuit board. "I guess I know what I'm doing tonight." The others come up behind him.

"You want any help, Donnie?" Leo offers.

"Oh, no thanks, guys," Donnie turns to them. "April, Serling, and I should be able to handle it. The girls have to go home anyway."

"No, we wanna stay and help," Melina gives him an angry look and he cowers.

"Yes, Mels."

"Alright, then. We should probably hit the rooftops, anyway," Leo suggests, the others starting to leave.

"I'll come with you guys. I need a break from all the wedding stuff, anyway," Amy tells them and Leo smiles at her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "It'll save me the lecture from Leo!"

"Hey!" He pouts as she laughs.

"Yeah, see what's shaking in our fair city." Mikey, Leo, and Amy flip forward.

"Right, make sure Khan and the Purple Dragons aren't up to any trouble," Raph runs after them.

"Sounds like fun," Casey races after them. "You can count me in!"

Unbeknownst to them, a red and black bug is spying on them from above. "So what do we do first to fix this, Donnie?" April questions. "I'm a little unclear on the details, but if you walk me through it, I know I could help."

"Simply relay your instructions." The bug listens in closely.

* * *

Out on the city, the three turtles, Amy, and Casey jump across a rooftop, Mikey jumping on a clothesline and catapulting himself up in the air. He lands on a water tower before landing in front of the four.

"Easy there, Mikey," Raph jokes.

"What's with all the fancy moves?" Leo asks and Mikey jumps, landing behind them.

"Just because we're on punk patrol doesn't mean we can't do it in style!" Mikey points out.

"Yeah," Raph shrugs, "But you don't _have_ any style," he snaps his fingers.

"I beg to differ, shell breath. Check this out," Mikey argues, running forward and sliding down a ladder. "A fire winder!" He jumps across. "A flying ninja!" He swings on a pole, flying over the moon, though not literally. "Once over the moon!" He lands on the edge of a building. "Return to Earth! Huh?" He sees no one coming. "Guys?" They jump behind him out of nowhere.

"Lame!" Raph says.

"Seriously, all that training and yet that's all ya got?" Amy smirks.

"Aw, I thought you did great, Mickey," Casey gives him a thumbs up while the others laugh, running ahead.

"Mickey?" Mikey narrows his eyes. "Wait up for me!" He backflips to catch up with them.

* * *

At a warehouse, the Foot seem to be building something, Khan overlooking their progress. He kneels and Cyber Shredder appears in front of him as a hologram. "My lord Shredder, I have good news."

"Speak, Khan," Cyber Shredder commands.

"Everything has come to pass, exactly as you predicted," Khan gestures to the work that the Foot are doing. "I have our crews working as fast as they can. I am pleased that all the information I have accumulated on the turtles and Amelia was at last put to good use."

"Double your efforts, Khan. This diversion is not perfect. And it will not be long until the turtles and Amelia realize our scheme," Cyber Shredder demands, which means that they're behind the portal catching on fire.

* * *

A black cat licks itself before turning around to see the three turtles, Amy, and Casey landing on the roof.

"Nice try, Raph, but you couldn't shake us. Now it's my turn. See if you can follow these moves!" Leo jumps forward, backflipping before rolling in a ball while still in the air, landing on a rooftop with a playful shrug.

"Ha, piece of cake," Mikey steps forward, but Raph stops him.

"No no no, brains before stupid," Raph runs forward, Mikey giving an angry pout. Raph flips before rolling into a ball like Leo and landing in front of him. He turns to the others. "Hard to improve on perfection, but bring it on if you think you got the stuff."

"Ladies first," Casey gestures to the other side at Amy, who rolls her eyes.

"Leo and Raph already went, but if you insist." Amy plants her feet at the edge. She licks her thumb, holding up her hand to check the wind before she jumps off. She front flips before landing behind Leo and Raph, her hands on the roof. She flips herself back up, bowing as Leo and Raph clap. She walks up to them, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"Come on, Mikey! Unless ya ain't got the moves," she eggs, shaking her hips at the last five words.

"Hey, you were supposed ta follow Leo," Raph points out.

"I can't add a little flair?" Amy grins.

Mikey whines like a puppy. "Hmph! Consider the stuff brought!" He runs forward and jumps, rolling into a ball. "This is too easy!" But the building suddenly moves away from him. "What the-?!" He screams as he falls.

"Mikey!" Raph calls out as they look down in shock, their eyes wide.

"Hold on!" Amy cries out and jumps off after him. She comes down fast enough to grab his arm. "Gotcha!" She opens her wings, flying up quickly. "Nice and easy, bro. Just go nice and easy!" He clings onto her body in slight fear and she lands near Leo and Raph. "Get the shell off me," she gives a blank look and he gets off.

"After a fall like that, you might feel a little wobbly on your feet," Raph jokes. Mikey trips, landing on his butt. His mask tails are in front of his face. Casey jumps to them.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asks Mikey. "What happened?"

"I...I was jumping and-and the building...moved!" He explains honestly, Leo, Amy, and Raph glancing at each other before laughing. "I'm serious, guys."

"I think that fall is making you lose it, Mikey," Amy giggles.

"Okay, okay, enough goofing around. Let's keep moving. We're supposed to be on patrol, remember?" Leo reminds them, Raph placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Shake it off, bro. You just misjudged it, it's no biggie," Raph walks ahead, Mikey scratching his head.

* * *

April, the girls, Serling, and Donnie are working hard to fix the system. "Just so I'm clear, at what ion junction did you solder the reflux converter into the triple capacitor?" April asks curiously.

"What is the precise frequency of that sub generator?" Serling questions.

"Is there a base atomic order that the transistors must fit into in order to synchronize with the carbon retainers?"

Donnie groans in slight annoyance, taking off his goggles. "Listen, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but maybe a few less questions and a little more helping? Or just let me do it on my own."

April narrows her eyes. "Fine, you just keep at it. I won't get in your way, Donald," she walks away. Donnie turns to her, noticing her mistake.

"Donald?" He shakes his head, dismissing it as he continues to work. The spy bug watches.

* * *

At a Purple Dragon warehouse, gang members walk around. The three turtles, Amy, and Casey look at them from an alley. "Purple Dragons, and it looks like they're up to no good."

"Story of our lives," Amy murmurs.

"Let's try and get in closer so we can see what we're up against," Leo finishes.

"Well I'm getting up close, alright!" Raph punches his fists. "And personal!" He runs forward.

"Hey, save some for me!" Mikey chases after him.

"What happened to the element of surprise?!" Amy exclaims in slight annoyance. Raph jumps down behind a Purple Dragon, who swing his bat at the turtle. Raph dodges it and kicks him down. Mikey backflips, punching one to the ground.

"Patience is a virtue that our brothers just don't have," Leo gives Casey his mask. "Well, future brothers-in-law for Ames, anyway."

Casey gives a small chuckle as he puts on his mask. "Oh well. Gondola!"

"Jones say wha?" Amy asks in confusion as Leo flips from a car and grabs two arms. He flips, kicking them away. Amy stands there, pacing as she thinks.

"Are people just having an off day? First April and now Casey...he called Mikey 'Mickey' and he messes up his own catchphrase? What the shell..."

Raph jumps forward and kicks a Purple Dragon in the face, knocking another one down. Mikey swings his nunchucks, knocking a Purple Dragon to a car. He looks up with a gasp as the four run forward and the Purple Dragons speed off. The warehouse door opens, but Casey stands in front of them, blocking their path.

"Where do you think you're going?" They back away. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He doesn't see that a Purple Dragon has a large gun on his shoulder behind him. The turtles and Amy gasp in shock. "Guys, what're you looking so scared for? We got 'em right where we want 'em." The Purple Dragon fires the gun at him from behind and Casey is disintegrated, his hockey stick melted...

"Casey? NOOO!" Raph shouts as he falls to his knees.

"Oh my God..." Amy covers her mouth in shock as she looks where Casey once was. The Purple Dragons start running into the warehouse.

"After 'em!" They start running, but the door closes. They bang on the door and Leo cuts it using his swords. They pop it open, walking inside.

"You punks are gonna-huh?"

No Purple Dragons can be seen, however. "What the shell? There's no one here."

They walk out of the warehouse, Mikey looking around. "There's no one out here either. No sign of 'em."

Raph gives a solemn look, bending down to Casey's mask. "Casey..."

"How are we gonna tell April?" Amy whispers and they don't answer. Suddenly, the Battle Shell arrives, stopping in front of them. They walk over and the door opens.

"April?" April is in her yellow and black jumpsuit.

"I've been looking all over for you guys. Get in," she jerks her thumb to the back and Amy notices how she doesn't ask about Casey, even though she knows that he was with them.

April drives on the street, Leo turning to her as Raph, Amy, and Mikey give sad looks. "April...Casey, he's..." Leo hides his face in his arm, sobbing a little. Amy hugs him from behind.

"He's gone," Mikey finishes for him. "They...they..."

"Wasted 'im!" Raph exclaims. "Vaporized him!"

"We're so sorry," Amy whispers.

"Oh, okay." Their mouths drop open at her tone. "Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"April, did you hear what we said?" Leo asks.

"You betcha," she answers casually, Amy shaking her head in disbelief.

 _No...this_ _isn't right...the portal blowing up, April acting like it was a regular thing, Casey messing up names, Mikey claiming the building moved, the Purple Dragons disappearing like they were ninjas, April knowing our location and now she's acting like Casey being vaporized doesn't matter?! They're engaged for shell's sake! And why would the Purple Dragons vaporize anyone? They don't kill people..._

April turns sharply to the left, driving to a dead end! "April, you're headed right for that wall!" Raph shouts.

"What wall? What are you talking about, Raphael?" Her voice changes into Casey's! They all scream and the Battle Shell crashes right into the wall before Amy can do anything. The vehicle starts to catch on fire, Mikey moving a piece of debris off him.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?"

"Get April out of the front!" Raph points, but April is no longer there.

"She's gone!"

"Then we should be too!" Leo carries Amy bridal style as they jump out of the Battle Shell. Mikey notices something as they start to leave.

"Wait, now she's back!"

"How is that possible? I thought she wasn't there! It's not like she can teleport!" Amy argues as they see her standing next to the Battle Shell.

"April!" The vehicle explodes, which knocks them to the ground. Mikey gasps in shock and horror.

"April..." Sirens can be heard nearby.

"Come on," they run off in sadness, climbing the fire escape. They look down at the damage.

"She was in there...She-she-" Mikey holds his head, looking away.

"But that can't be. She wasn't before," Leo sits down next to him.

"What the shell is going on here?" Raph punches the ground.

"None of it makes any sense!" Mikey holds his head.

"It doesn't, none of it," Leo agrees.

"How can all of this happen? It's. Not. POSSIBLE," Amy holds her hair. "HOW THE SHELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?!"

The same black cat from before has red eyes, watching them.

"Unless...we're not where we think we are," Leo stands up.

Raph's eyes widen. "Come again?"

"The things that have happened, they're so unreal. Those Purple Dragons just disappearing into thin air like that?" Leo explains.

"Yeah, and come to think of it, anyone else hear Casey's voice come out of April's mouth earlier?" Raph asks.

"And I'm telling you, that building really did move when I tried that jump," Mikey insists.

"It doesn't sound so unbelievable now," Amy puts a finger on her chin in thought. "Casey messed up his catchphrase. Casey. CASEY JONES. He may be a bonehead, but he's not that messed up in the head."

"All these little...glitches, they can't all be coincidence. There has to be an explanation," Leo says.

"Glitches? What are you saying, Leo, we're in one of Mikey's video games?" Raph asks.

"What kind of video game does all this? Wouldn't we be in costumes if that were the case?" Amy points out.

"No, Ames is right. But, what if we're still in cyberspace?" Leo suggests.

"But how? We came out through the portal," Mikey replies.

"No no, wait. What if it just seemed like we did? Think about it. There are all kinds of false realities in cyberspace, who's to say that cyber portal we went through wasn't one of them?" Raph theorizes.

"Right, along with everything that's happened since then," Leo agrees.

"Which is false, because of those glitches," Amy realizes.

"But, if we were still in cyberspace...then we could manifest our cyber naut armor. Right here, right now!" Mikey snaps his fingers.

"There's only one way to find out," Leo steps forward in determination. They watch him as he closes his eyes, thinking. His arm turns into bits and they gasp before Leo's armor appears on him. Mikey gasps in shock, looking at his other two siblings.

"What are we waiting for?"

Mikey punches his arms, turning into his armor. Raph does the same and two rings surround Amy before her armor appears. "It's real," Mikey touches Raph. "I mean, not real."

"It was all fake? Casey getting vaporized, April and that explosion," Raph starts.

"The cybermat melting down. Oh no," Leo stops.

"Uh, you wanna share with the rest of the class, Leo?" Raph calls out and Amy's eyes widen.

"...Shell..." she murmurs.

"Think about it. Right now, Donnie's putting all of his technical expertise to work rebuilding the cybermat portal from the ground up," Leo explains.

"So?" Mikey questions.

"So? Who needs a cyber portal? And who would go to all the trouble of creating this false reality to get the blueprints for one?" Leo elaborates.

"The Shredder!" Raph and Mikey say, Amy rolling her eyes.

"Duh! How else would you explain that?" She points to the cat and they gasp.

"Shoo!" She smacks it away.

"We have to warn Don or the Shredder will have all the information he needs to build his own portal. One that works this time." Leo tries contacting their brother by his gauntlet. "Donnie. Donnie, can you hear me? You have to stop rebuilding the cybermat portal! Donatello!"

"You cannot reach him!" They turn to the black cat, who glows red, jumping down and turning into the Cyber Shredder! "And you will not leave here alive!"

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing!" Raph retorts, Leo pulling out his swords. He jumps up, attacking the Cyber Shredder. Mikey spins his nunchucks, running forward and onto a wall. He spins around and lands on the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Nah, this is!" Raph's knuckles turn blue and he rushes forward, making holes with each step. He punches the Cyber Shredder into the wall, catapulting them into the air. Raph punches him in the chest and they smash through windows of buildings before Cyber Shredder finally lands in the street, creating a vibration.

The spy bug is still watching Donnie in the lair, who laughs. "Almost done."

"Indeed, and all your hard work is quite appreciated, Donatello," Serling tells him. The bug transmits the video feed to Foot headquarters.

"The cybermat portal is nearly complete, Master Khan," one of them reports and Khan says nothing.

The turtles and Amy jump to the hole that Cyber Shredder made and he turns to them. He shoots out energy surges, which help him grow four arms. "You will not stop me!" He stretches his arms to them and they move out of the way.

"I beg to differ, Shred-Head!" Raph uses his sai to stab the hands, turning them into digital info. Mikey gets grabbed and lifted into the air. Leo runs up and cuts him free. The arms disappear, but Shredder makes ten arms appear instead of four. They look in shock.

"Wait! This is exactly what the Shredder wants." He stretches his arms again and they fend them off.

"What, for us to kick his butt?!" Raph calls out.

"No," Mikey jumps over three arms before cutting them off. "To keep us from warning Donnie!"

"Mikey's right!" Leo cuts an arm. "Forget the Shredder, we have to move!"

"Donnie's probably not even aware about his plan!" Amy says and Leo calls his vehicle. The others do the same, jumping onto them and fleeing.

"Fools! You forget where you are." Cyber Shredder touches the soil. "That in which you flee, is a weapon for me to destroy you with!"

Orange energy starts to follow them and he contacts Khan. "Khan, what is the progress on the cybermat device?"

"We are very close, my master," Khan reports.

"Open it! As soon as possible. The turtles and Amelia have learned of our plan. If they are able to warn their brother, all will be lost!"

The turtles and Amy continue on, unaware of the energy follow them. The Cyber Shredder appears, firing energy surges at a building in their path. It starts to crumble and they scream.

"Uh oh, guys. I don't think we'll be warning anyone!" Mikey shouts.

"This is gonna be close!" Raph yells as they dodge the debris.

"Then every second counts! Punch it!" Leo orders, stepping harder on the gas pedal. The building falls, but they've managed to avoid it just in time as they keep moving. Cyber Shredder appears behind, watching them.

"Worms! There is no escape."

"Faster, we have to get to Donnie!" Leo screams.

"Hate to break it to you, Leo, but no matter how fast we go, the Shredder's cyber circuits go faster," Raph says as the orange energy is getting ahead of them, creating a hole. They stop, but they fall through, except for Amy.

"Guys!" Amy screams as she looks down.

"I ain't going down like this!" Raph flips a switch, using his vehicle to hop on falling rocks.

"Follow Raph's lead!" Leo says as he does the same.

"Works for me!" Mikey agrees. They manage to fly out of the hole, Amy sighing in relief before she starts her scooter up again, following them to the rooftop. They drive down the building and back onto the street.

"Faster! It's gaining again!" Leo warns.

"There's no losing this thing!" Raph says in annoyance. Mikey turns around.

"What are we in for this time?"

"Trouble, big trouble!" Raph answers. "Look!" New York starts to be altered, creating a large mountain in front of them. "How the shell are we supposed to get to Donnie with that thing in the way? It sucks that ice princess got a flying ride!"

"I didn't make it, sorry for having a hover scooter!" Amy shrugs, flying around the mountain.

"By thinking like cyber nauts. This isn't the real world, remember? If the Shredder can move mountains here, then we should be able to split one!" Leo reminds.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of being the bigger, badder megabyte!"

"Then let's roll!" They all concentrate, getting closer.

"Alright, you guys, let's do this!" Raph declares and there's an explosion when they get to the mountain. The environment turns into cyberspace. The next thing Donnie knew, the lair disappears, Serling gone. He's made of bits like the first time in cyberspace. He looks around at his surroundings in confusion. The turtles and Amy ride up to him.

"Did you see that? We smacked the cyber heap so hard, it took down the Shredder's whole fake reality!" Mikey cheers.

"Oh yeah, we got some serious cyber skills!" Raph high threes him.

"Donnie, did you finish work on the equipment?" Leo demands, but Donnie is dumbfounded. Amy steps forward.

"Donnie, we're still in cyberspace, do you understand?" She asks. "We never left."

"What? What's going on? What are you saying?"

"The Shredder was using you!" Raph tells him.

"To get the blueprints for the cyber naut portal," Leo elaborates. "Did you finish it?"

"Nearly. But no," he confirms and there's beeping.

"Guys. Guys, come in," April's voice is heard from Leo's gauntlet before she appears. "Are you there?"

"We're here, April," Leo reports.

"Thank goodness, I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"It's a long story. Can you get us out of here?" Leo tells her.

"Opening a portal now." The portal manifests in front of them.

"Come on!" They run through it, not noticing the spy bug crawling on it. It takes information from the portal before crawling away.

The girls, April, Casey, and Serling stare at the portal, waiting in anticipation. The turtles and Amy arrive from the portal, laughing happily.

"You guys had me worried sick. I lost all communication with you," April places a hand on her head.

"YOU were worried sick?" Ann gives her a look. "They had Lily stress eating."

"It's true," Lily pouts.

"You're alive!" Mikey tackles Casey in a hug, April laughing.

"We'll tell you the whole story," Leo hugs April. "But the bottom line is-"

"It's great to be back in reality!" Raph finishes. Melina tackles Donnie to the ground, smothering him in kisses.

"Melina!" Donnie shouts, laughing.

"Princess Peach!" Mikey hugs Lily.

* * *

Back in cyberspace, in the data vault, the bug comes to a stop. Cyber Shredder picks it up, laughing evilly as it enters his body. "Khan, is it complete?"

"Yes, my master. With the energy signal you just sampled from the turtles and Amelia's exit port, we have been able to finish construction of the cybermat portal, even without the final specifications."

"Excellent, then only one thing remains. Activate the portal, Khan. Activate it now!" Cyber Shredder demands, desperately wanting to be back as soon as possible. Cyber Shredder manifests from the portal, for real this time. "I live. I LIVE!" He steps down from the portal, Khan and the Foot bowing to him. "I, the Shredder, have risen, and the world will now suffer!" He laughs evilly.


	153. City Under Siege

Hun and the Purple Dragons are walking through the streets, weapons in hand. They check around the alley, finding nothing. Hun sweats a little before he bumps the trash can. A black cat comes out from the trash can, racing down the alley. "Blasted cat." They enter the alley, but the last one gets pulled away by an unknown attacker. Hun and the others are on guard, the last one getting pulled above. Hun turns around, the others now noticing that two are gone.

"Where's Spike and Bam Bam?" They turn to Hun, who's shocked before he growls.

"Show yourself already! This is Purple Dragon turf and you're gonna pay for trespassing!" Since Hun is distracted, he doesn't see another Purple Dragon get grabbed. They turn around as his weapon is dropped. "Mohawk?" He growls in frustration, moving past the others. "Keep your eyes open." They look around warily, Hun turning to the smoke from a manhole. He walks past it, only to find that he's by himself. He gasps at this.

"What the-I'm not afraid of you!" He points his gun at the smoke, seeing a shadow.

"Then you are a fool," Cyber Shredder reveals himself. Hun gives a shocked look.

"You? But-what-t-that's impossible!" Hun says in disbelief.

"Nothing is impossible to me, worm!" Hun fires his gun at him, but it does nothing to Cyber Shredder's armor. He punches the weapon, making it stop. Hun tries to punch him, but he dodges it, placing him on his knee and punching his back easily. He kicks Hun to a dumpster. "The time has come to remind this city who its true master is!" He places a foot on Hun's back, laughing evilly and it echoes through the city...

* * *

In the lair, the computer shows most of Splinter's body. His shoulders and head are missing. "And once we find one of Master Splinter's data bits, we use this device to store it. Then we bring it back here and download it into our main server," Donnie tells April and the girls.

"Great," April takes it. "So when do we leave?"

"Are you sure about this, girls? Cyberspace can be a very dangerous place," Donnie warns. "Especially with the Shredder still lurking around in there." Little did he know that Shredder was actually IN New York at this moment.

"Are you kidding? I've spent years on this side of the screen. I can't wait to see what it's like on the inside. Besides, we wanna help. Master Splinter's been like a father to us too, you know," April tells him as she jumps on the portal pad.

"Yeah, you think we'd just abandon him?" Ann asks.

"He's important to us," Melina smiles.

"Heck no we're not leaving him like this!" Lily declares dramatically.

Donnie chuckles at Lily. "I see your points, girls."

"Alright then, here goes nothing." The three girls join April before they start to be digitized. "Whoa, tingly."

Donnie grins as he walks forward. He knew the feeling.

April and the girls are transported into cyberspace. April has a yellow and black cyber suit. Ann has hers red and white, Melina purple and black, and Lily's is orange with white highlights. All four of them have helmets in their respected colors, glasses hiding their eyes. April and the three girls gasp in awe.

"Whoa..."

"Wow..."

"This is..."

"Awesome!" Lily finishes for Melina.

"Welcome to cyberspace," Donnie grins, taking Melina by the arm as he shows the environment. "Every computer program and data network in the entire web has a manifestation here. From the biggest database to the smallest instant message."

"It's...amazing!" April says in astonishment.

"I never thought we'd go into the internet," Ann grins as she looks around.

"So this is where you go practically ALL the time," Melina gives Donnie a look and he smiles sheepishly.

"Mels, I have to help Splinter _somehow."_

"I know, I was just messing with you," she winks. Donnie makes his vehicle appear, turning to Melina. "Hop on. There's a cluster of Master Splinter's data bits straight up this code road. I'll get the others' vehicles," he calls the Cyber Wing, Cyber River, and another Code Runner. "Take your pick, girls."

"I'll take Amy's," Ann hops onto the Cyber Wing.

"I call Cyber River!" Lily jumps onto it.

April shrugs, getting into the Code Runner.

"Hang tight," Donnie warns Melina before revving, taking off. The others follow after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph and Casey are running across the rooftops. They suddenly stop. "Check it out, there's another one," Raph gestures to the female Purple Dragon on the ground, who seems to be unconscious. She opens her eyes. "Let's get in for a closer look." They jump down to her, Raph turning her hand around to reveal the Purple Dragon symbol.

"Looks like it's open season on Purple Dragons tonight."

Casey hears a groan, turning to see two more near a dumpster.

"I'm starting to lose count," Casey comments as Raph places the female against a wall. He sees something else.

"Look, down the side alley." Hun is still there, and he looks to be unconscious too. "They took down Hun too!"

"Who could've done this?" Casey wonders, three slash marks above Hun. The two glance at each other, knowing exactly who.

* * *

Cyber Shredder is at a building, choking a guard. Khan and another Foot solider are near him. The guard falls to the ground, unconscious. "The New York City central mainframe." Cyber Shredder steps forward to a lone computer in the middle of the room. "My time in the cyber realm has shown me another side to the city. A side that has grown dependent on computers and technology, for every aspect of daily life. I have studied the mainframe's weaknesses from the inside. Their primitive firewalls will crumble before me." He makes his hand a digital drill. "He who controls the mainframe, controls the city!" He puts the drill in the mainframe, electricity sparking.

"And now, I shall bend it to my will, so the Foot can rule again!" The mainframe starts to spark as well, causing the electricity to go out. The streetlights start to go haywire, causing a truck to crash into a car. Cars crash into each other, piling up the street.

* * *

On another rooftop, Leo and Mikey are training. Mikey jumps up and kicks, Leo ducking. They circle each other, Leo dodging Mikey's attempts. He throws Mikey to the ground. "Focus, Mikey. In randori, you have to learn to think several moves ahead of your opponent. Make him do what you want him to do and lead him into a trap."

"I can't think that far ahead, Leo. I just improvise," Mikey shrugs. "Go with the flow, you know." He turns to Amy, who has her hair in a bun and glasses on. She's busy sewing as she sits a few feet away from them, her back to the two. "Sis always does!"

"Ames," Leo calls out, making her unconcentrated and prick her finger on a needle.

"Ow!" She puts her finger in her mouth.

"Sorry," he rubs his neck sheepishly. "How's your dress coming along?"

"...The good thing is you didn't make me get blood on it," she glares at him slightly. "But I'm almost finished. Just a few more adjustments and it should fit me. No peeking, though!" She tucks her dress away in a bag.

He holds his hands up in defense before they hear a scream, making them look up. There's a crash and they run to the source.

Leo peeks around the corner of an alley to see the gates of a closed jewelry store moving up and down. The doors to a building are moving as well. Lights flicker along with the traffic lights. Leo looks at the situation. He turns to Mikey and Amy.

"What's going on?"

People scream as they run out of the subway. "That doesn't sound good. Come on!" Leo runs forward, Mikey and Amy following him. They jump inside, tickets pooling out of a machine. Amy looks down at the pile and they walk into the station. A train moves past them, but it's still going.

"That train isn't slowing down!" Mikey says, the people inside screaming. "It's out of control!"

"We have to stop it. There are people on board!" Leo orders. "Quick!" He grabs Amy's hand and the three jump onto the train. They hold on as they crawl. "Get to the emergency brake. Ames and I will look at the train's burn rail connector!"

Mikey pulls open the doors, the people screaming as they hold on. Mikey jumps inside and they stop screaming, turning to him. They scream at his appearance and he girly screams. Leo stabs the train, falling in front of the rail connector. He holds out his hand to Amy and she grabs it, getting closer. Leo hands her his other sword and she starts to hit it. Leo looks ahead to see another train parked in their way. He gasps and Amy turns to his direction, her mouth dropping open.

"...Shell."

Leo gives a shocked look before Amy scrunches her face in determination, continuing to hit the connector. It sparks and Leo grabs Amy by the waist.

"Now Mikey, hit the brakes!" Leo calls out.

"I'm on it!" Mikey pulls the emergency brake and shouts in surprise as the wheels turn faster. Leo and Amy gasp before he holds her closer, leaning into her ear.

"Ames, I love you," he confesses.

"I love you too," she murmurs before the train comes to a complete stop, but just barely as it bumps into the back of the train in front. Leo opens his eyes, sighing in relief.

"They don't get much closer than that," he takes his sword out, placing Amy down.

"Not yet anyway," Mikey comments as Amy hands Leo his other sword. "Look!" He points forward at one of the screens...which has the Foot symbol on it. Leo grits his teeth, growling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in cyberspace, Donnie follows the signal of the bits, the other girls following him close behind. April looks to the side to see red energy surges. The Foot symbol appears as the surges connect to ports.

"Uh, Donnie?" She calls out. "What's that?" She points to the side and the others turn to her direction. Energy surges appear along with Foot symbols.

"The Shredder," he realizes. "He's somehow infecting the New York City mainframe with malicious code." Donnie comes to a stop. "We have to get back to the lair and warn the others."

"What about Master Splinter's data bits?" Ann asks.

"If we don't stop this thing, it may put all of Master Splinter's data bits in jeopardy." Donnie makes the exit portal appear in front of them. "Hold on, Mels!" They drive forward, going through the portal.

Leo, Amy, and Mikey run inside the lair just as the girls and Donnie appear in the lab. They run up to the five.

"We've got a problem!" Leo starts.

"I'll say," Raph and Casey suddenly come in. "The whole city's going berserk!"

"It's the Shredder, he's taking over the entire city's computer infrastructure. Everything in the city that's connected to a computer network is falling under his control," Donnie explains.

"What do you mean, everything?" Raph questions.

"I mean, the electric grid, rail switches, traffic lights, security systems, water valves, telephones, bank vaults," Donnie lists.

"Everything that makes civilized life possible," April realizes. "Life as we knew it, anyway."

"How did he get access to the mainframe...?" Amy wonders quietly.

* * *

Out on the streets, car pile up. A truck is on fire as a man runs past. A brick is thrown into the window of a jewelry store, allowing a thief to steal.

"New York City is under cyber attack," a reporter says from the various screens in Times Square. "All bridges and tunnels are closed. Telephone service has been-" The screens suddenly change to the Foot symbol. And not just those. It also appears on TV screens in homes, including the lair.

"It's everywhere!" Raph says.

"So why haven't the lair computers been affected?" Mikey wonders.

"Our critical systems are on an isolated network," Donnie calls out from his lab. "Completely separate from the city's."

"Good," Leo replies as they walk up to him. "Then rep out the cyber portal so we can take on the Shredder and end this cyber assault."

"No, the hack is originating from the outside, at the city's central mainframe," Donnie points out.

"Then let's head over there and kick some shell!" Raph punches his hands.

"Right, but to get the city's mainframe back online, we'll need more than just brute force," Donnie pulls out a panel from a pole, taking something from the secret compartment. "If we could generate a kind of low yield electromagnetic blast pulse, however, we may have a shot."

"I'd agree, only I got no clue what you just said," Raph answers, Amy sighing.

"He's saying that we could make a blast to disrupt the mainframe long enough to upload a worm killer that can stop the Shredder's incursion. Sheesh!" She mutters.

"Precisely. But we'll have to hurry. There's not much time," he takes some things.

"Exactly how not much time is there?" Mikey asks nervously.

"At the current rate of infection, about 16 minutes. After that, it'll be too late," he turns to them.

"Then we don't have a moment to waste. Let's move!" Leo orders and they run to the Battle Shell. Leo drives, Raph and Ann on the Shell Cycle while Casey's on his bike. Leo follows the two out the sewers and into the park. He bumps into a lamp post, maneuvering through all of the cars. The lights from the buildings flicker.

"This isn't gonna cause any permanent damage to the city, is it?" Leo wonders.

"No, the e/m pulse should force a total reboot. We'll upload my worm killer from the laptop and then hopefully wipe out the malicious code," Donnie explains. Unknown to them, a security camera is watching them on the streets.

"Fools. You dare try and stop me? I have a million eyes and a million fists," Cyber Shredder narrows his eyes. He makes the drill appear, sticking it inside the mainframe. Electricity appears from his arm and a fire extinguisher shakes, shooting water at the Battle Shell. It flies though the windows, making them scream. Water shoots at them again.

"What in the-" Leo says, more extinguishers hitting the Battle Shell. One of them hits Casey's motorcycle and he bumps into Raph and Ann. They crash into the street.

"Two down, one to go," Cyber Shredder controls something else, but too much pressure has been put on the mainframe system, making geysers appear underneath the Battle Shell from the ground.

"Hold on!" Leo exclaims and they crash. Donnie pops the top open, helping April. Raph, Ann, and Casey groan as they get up. Mikey jumps down from the Battle Shell, the others standing on top.

"Something tells me the Shredder doesn't want us making it to that mainframe," Mikey comments. Donnie and April jump down.

"All the more reason we have to get there," they start running to a manhole.

"Hurry up, this way," Leo opens the manhole cover. "The streets are too dangerous." Leo takes Amy's hand and jumps down with her. The others follow, Cyber Shredder watching them from the security camera.

"Fools! You cannot escape my reach!" He controls the mainframe again, a map of the sewers appearing on the screen in front of him. He turns the water on for the tunnels and water starts to pile up.

Meanwhile, the others are walking through the sewers. "The central mainframe building is six blocks over and two blocks down," Donnie tells them. Raph hears rumbling, turning around.

"Anyone else hear that?"

They turn around, only to see a wave of water coming in. They gasp in shock, starting to run. "Dive!" Leo shouts and they dive into the water, swimming. They find a hole and swim through it, but Amy gets hit by a passing object, falling unconscious. Leo punches the manhole cover open, catching his breath. The others crawl out, helping a soaking wet April. They're right in front of the building.

"This is it," Donnie says. "The central mainframe building."

"...Wait, where's Amy?" Ann asks.

As if an answer, the manhole cover is frozen solid before a hand breaks it. Amy crawls out, panting as she glares at them.

"Gee, thanks for the save," she deadpans as she crawls out, coughing up water.

"Sorry," they say sheepishly.

"Uh huh," she murmurs.

"Quick, there's no time to lose!" They run inside.

"Careful, guys. Khan and the Foot could be behind any corner," Leo warns. They sneak around the building, on guard. They find the lone computer in the middle of the room.

"There's the Central Terminal," Donnie says.

"...Why do I get the feeling this is a trap?" Amy murmurs.

Suddenly, Khan jumps in front of the computer.

"And there's Khan," Raph growls as they take stances. Foot soldiers appear around him and he smirks.

"Yeah, not to mention more than a few Foot cronies," Mikey comments. Casey pulls out his hockey stick.

"It's over, Khan! Release the city!" Leo demands.

"It is not his to release," Leo looks in shock as they disperse to reveal Cyber Shredder.

"The Shredder!" Donnie exclaims.

"He escaped out of cyberspace?" Mikey asks.

"But how?" Amy asks.

"Who cares? Now we can put the hurt on him for real," Raph steps forward.

"I have long waited for this moment. Destroy them!" The Foot charge forward and the ten run forward, fighting them off. Casey knocks some away with his hockey stick. Cyber Shredder watches in amusement. "Yes, come to me." Leo and Mikey charge at him. He deflects their weapons and kicks Leo away. Mikey jumps up and tries to kick, but he can't penetrate the armor. He pants as he stands. "Pathetic, you can at least give me more of a challenge," Mikey continues to attack him until he's kicked back by Cyber Shredder.

Donnie spins his staff, knocking down and kicking some Foot. He runs off with April and Melina while they're distracted. Raph and Amy take on Khan, kicking him into a wall. Some boxes fall down on them.

"Night night," Raph smirks, he and Amy high-threeing each other.

"Alright, time to disrupt the system long enough so we can upload that worm killer!" Donnie places the disrupter on the mainframe. "Fire in the hole!" He and the other two run away as it counts down from 10 seconds.

"What?!" Cyber Shredder turns around and he growls at the retreating three. The system is disrupted.

"April, it's now or never," Donnie replies and April steps forward, uploading the laptop to the mainframe.

"Loading the worm killer now."

Shredder looks at her. "Which means your strength hold on the city is about to be over!" Donnie declares.

"For good!" Leo finishes.

"You never should have left cyberspace," Raph glares at him and they start to fight him, Raph getting knocked back. He backs away from Leo, who stabs him, but he swings him away. Raph jumps to him, only to get punched. Mikey throws a shuriken at him, which explodes him into the next room.

"After him!" Leo stands up and the turtles, Casey, and Amy run after Cyber Shredder. They follow him into a power room, but he's nowhere to be seen. They start walking.

"What is this place?" Mikey wonders.

"Back-up power station for essential city services," Donnie explains. Cyber Shredder comes out of nowhere, kicking Casey off. He dangles from the path, looking down at all of the electricity.

"Whoa," he murmurs. The turtles and Amy run up to him. Donnie attacks first, then Leo. Donnie gets punched to the ground while Leo is knocked back. Raph is punched, leaving Mikey and Amy. He turns around to them.

"And then there were two."

April is nearly done. "Almost done, almost...there. All clear!"

The Foot symbols disappear throughout the city, the traffic lights go back to normal, the fire extinguishers stop, and the lights turn back on.

Mikey and Amy continue fighting Cyber Shredder, who knocks them back. They swing their weapons at him and he dodges. He slices a piece of pole off and they gasp, backing away. Looking down, they see the panel beneath them move. They look at the pole before ducking from Shredder. They run to the pole before jumping on. Shredder slices it and they do the same thing twice. He laughs as they jump to another panel.

"You are no match-ah!" The panel underneath him starts to rumble. "What have you done?!"

"Nothing, that was all you, Shreddy Bear!" Mikey replies.

"You're the one who cut the poles loose, after all," Amy smirks and Shredder falls into the electricity below, which shocks him. There's an explosion and the others appear from the other side. Cyber Shredder lies down below, defeated. He shuts down as smoke comes from him. Amy and Mikey look up at the others, Amy flying Mikey over to them.

"Nice improvising, Mikey," Leo puts his sword away.

"You know me, just go with the flow," Mikey places a hand on his head sheepishly.

"What about meeee?" Amy whines and Leo chuckles.

"You did good too, of course!" He picks her up and spins her around, making her giggle. April runs up to the other side, followed by the other girls.

"Master Khan and the Foot, they took off running!"

"And the Shred is a crispy critter," Raph looks down.

"We did it. We finally stopped the Shredder and the Foot," Casey smiles.

Police sirens can be heard outside.

"I think they're in here, come on!"

"And now we should get out of here," Leo jerks a thumb and they jump to the girls, running off.

"Hey, it wouldn't be saving the city and takin' down our arch nemesis if we didn't have to disappear to the shadows!" Raph comments.

Electricity appears near Shredder, shocking him. His drill appears, allowing him to be surged into a wire.

* * *

Later, after they've gone home, Amy is finishing up her dress. Leo walks in and she turns to him. "Hey," he smiles.

"Hi," she smiles back.

"How's the dress coming along?" He reveals gummy bears from behind his shell, but she doesn't see it as she's checking over her work.

"It's almost finished!" She grins. "I gave April hers and she loved it! So finishing another one shouldn't be too hard. Gave the girls their dresses too and they fit great on them."

Leo tries to peek and she pushes him away. "I said no peeking! It's supposed to be a surprise, Leo." She pecks his lips.

"Okay, okay," he chuckles, holding up his hands in defense. "I just wanted to give you a snack," he offers the bag of gummy bears and she takes it with a smile.

"Aw, thank you. You're so sweet," she eats one.

"So...this is it, huh? We're finally doing this," he smiles and she suddenly frowns. "...What? You regret saying yes?"

"No," she giggles, "No, of course not. I wanna do this, I love you. Really...it's just...my parents' marriage didn't last long...and my Grandpapa passed away before I could even meet him...I don't want that happening to us..."

Leo pauses as he holds her hands. "Ames...that won't happen to us. Yes, your father left...but I promise to never leave you." He cups her cheek. "I love you with all my heart." He kisses her forehead. "...I should write that in my vows."

She bursts out laughing and he grins proudly. "I don't know how I feel about saying my vows out loud...I wanna keep those to ourselves, you know?"

"Okay," he grins. "No vows, then." He darts his eyes away with a smirk, but luckily she doesn't notice it.

"Stop distracting me, I need to finish altering mom's old dress," she grins.

"You're wearing your mom's dress?" He looks down at her. "I thought you were making your own."

She shrugs slowly. "I just feel like I need to honor her in some way...she won't see me get married after all...or any of my family members..."

He hugs her to his chest and she sighs a little. "I know...but hey, the others are your family. That counts for something, right?" He kisses the top of her head and he feels a nod.

"Yeah...thanks Leo," she smiles up at him.

"Anything for my cherry blossom," he kisses her briefly. "...Now help me with this complicated recipe for the cake."

"Okay," she chuckles.


	154. Super Power Struggle

**Angel: Yes, I know it says that Tales of TMNT was updated, but it really wasn't, so just ignore it! I'm not even halfway done with the chapter anyway, all I did was delete a chapter. Waaah, the last week of this story...noooo...I promised myself I wouldn't cry...Friday I'll update my special chapter. Also, I'd like to remind you all...I'm not doing the episode after the wedding one, because I don't think it qualifies as an episode to me. It's just a bunch of shorts all in one, that's not a real episode! Uhh...I don't know what exactly Lucifer is, so how can I do that as a fic? Or Stranger Things...if you really wanna know what stories I'm doing next, just look at my profile. And plus, I did say I'll continue IMT: The Movie after this one is over. And I'm so curious as to what Starfire has planned, aaaah...but I gotta wait. Oh well...Wednesday's the wedding episode anyway. Also, I'm not gonna have the other turtles propose, which would seem unfair, but they're younger than Leo after all. Pretty sure they'd choke up asking their girlfriends to get married XD**

 _New York City, 1968_

A robot was being attacked by a superhero in green clothing. He punched the metal menace and the robot punched him back. The superhero sent him flying and the robot blasted towards him. The superhero used his laser eyes to stop it, but both of them were sent flying back. The robot crashed into a billboard while the superhero crashed into another one. "Huh?" He stood up and took off flying. The robot did the same.

They continued to fight each other, wrestling in mid-air. "Face it, kid blunder," the robot turned him around, pinning him. "Your do-gooder days are at an end."

"Never, you technopath fiend! The power of my mantle will always pierce the darkness of evil!" The superhero suddenly disappeared! He reappeared behind the confused robot. "It is you who will lose this day, Mechazoid!"

"I think not!" He blasted the superhero and his cape dropped to the street. A little boy found it and gasped in awe, looking at a poster of the superhero next to him. He smiled at his luck.

"Awesome!" He ran off with it.

 _New York City, Present Day_

Amy, Mikey, and Raph are traveling along the rooftops. Amy runs up in front. "Thanks for getting me out of the lair, Mikey. I've been going crazy all week!" Raph says.

"You?" Amy scoffs. "You're not the one getting married."

"Let's face it, dude and dudette. Donnie and Leo don't need a hand tracking down Splinter's last few data bits," Mikey comments.

"Yeah," They jump on a traffic light, leaping onto the next building. "And don't get me started on wedding planning with Casey and April. I don't know a boutonniere from a buckanniere. I'm an action man!" He twirls his sais. "I'm almost sorry we took down old Shred-Head. Why aren't you helping 'em, ice princess?"

"Because I finished all the dress making and everything else that Leo and I had to do on our end. In fact, we even finished the cake tonight, so he said I could use a well-deserved break," Amy shrugs, smiling at the thought of Leo caring about her so much.

"Well, I promised you adventure and thar she blows!" Mikey points down and they see men walking somewhere.

"Supervillains? Aww, yeah! Time to kick some-" Raph lunges forward, but Mikey stops him.

"Widen your lens, quick-draw. Those aren't super baddies. They're super geeks! We're at New York's Comic Caucus, the premier superhero fantasy sci-fi adventure event of the year. An event so awesome," Mikey jumps up as Turtle Titan. "Even the Turtle Titan and Blossom will be there!"

"Nooooo," Amy covers her face with her hands.

"Oh crud," Raph facepalms.

"But wait, there's more. They're bringing along their new, ever allegiant sidekick, Tortoise Boy, the shelled wonder!" Mikey pulls out a costume for Raph and Amy's Blossom outfit. "That's you, Raph. Made the booties myself."

"And I'll tell you where you can shove 'em," Raph threatens.

"Seriously, Mikey. First I say no to coming to this thing and now you drag me over here?" Amy places her hands on her hips. "And if you force that outfit on me like you did the FIRST time, I'm gonna kick your shell so hard, you won't be able to sit!"

"Please have your tickets out and form a single-file line," someone pushes past the line and walks past the guard in front. He sees the same green superhero cape hanging on a wall as someone dressed as the Cat in the Hat walks by. He pushes someone out of the way as he walks into the store. He takes the cape off the wall.

"At last."

"I'm sorry, but that's not for sale," the owner takes it from him. "That's a one of a kind genuine superhero cape, in near-mint condition."

"You don't say."

"I certainly do say. I found it when I was just a boy. It just fell out of the sky, glowing and everything. And do you know what I did with it then?" He explains.

"Try it on?"

"What?! And get it all dirty? No, I had it slabbed, like any serious comic collector would. This cape is the jewel of my collection. It hasn't been out of its airtight case in 40 years. It's my prized possession," he answers proudly.

"Yes, I've read your blog. But, oh well, it's not for sale. I guess I'll just have to TAKE IT!" He punches the case and the comic collector screams.

"Help! Help! Security!" A guard hears him as the thief takes the cape, running off with it. The guard chases after him.

"For the last time, Mikey, I ain't playing dolly dress up with you!" Raph argues.

"Yeah, don't make me wear the outfit AGAIN, Mikey," Amy turns to him in annoyance.

"Fine, then I guess the Turtle Titan flies alone," Mikey throws his grappling hook and swings down to the convention.

"I'm outta here," Raph stands up.

"And I'm with ya," Amy follows him and they start to leave.

"Stop! Thief!" They turn around as the crowd gasps. "Don't let him get away!" The guard is chasing the thief on the sidewalk.

"Hey Turtle Titan, what's it like hanging out with the Justice Force?" Someone from the crowd asks Mikey, and no one points out the thief to him!

"It's nonstop crime-fighting. Want an autograph?" Mikey pulls out a pen.

"Hey, where's Blossom? I wanna ask her if she has a boyfriend."

"Uhh," Mikey rubs his neck sheepishly. "She's...getting prepared for her wedding."

The fan pauses before dropping to his knees. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Ha, some superhero," Raph retorts.

"And I'm officially grossed out," Amy sticks out her tongue before they jump. The thief runs into an alley.

"That cape does not belong to you! For the last time, stop!" The guard demands, only to get kicked to the ground. The thief laughs evilly, running off. Raph and Amy land near the guard, helping him up.

"You alright, pal?"

"Boy, where am I?" He holds his head.

"You go take care of him, Raph. I'll stay here," Amy points forward and he nods, chasing after the thief.

Raph jumps up and kicks the thief down, making him drop the cape. Raph picks it up. "All this for a stupid cape? You need to get a life, geek!"

"Or perhaps I will simply take yours." He jumps up and kicks Raph.

"Raph!" Amy shouts. Raph growls as he sits up.

"Who interferes with the plans of..." He reveals himself...as Dr. Malignus! "The greatest evil mind of our time, Dr. Malignus?" He laughs evilly as Amy's mouth opens in shock. Raph grabs the cape, backing away.

"Dude, I thought we kicked your butt a long time ago!" Amy yells in disbelief.

"Ah, Blossom, and without Turtle Titan, I see. Give me that cape and I'll let you live."

"Come and get it, doc," Raph eggs and he pulls out a sphere.

"As you wish." He throws it and the sphere fires lasers at them. They jump out of the way.

Mikey rubs his chin as he looks at a vending machine. He presses a button, but his snack doesn't come out. "Come to Papa." He gasps in horror, looking in the slot. "Come on, come on!" He sticks his hand in, but he hears the lasers. He looks up, seeing a laser pattern from behind a building. He starts running over and he skids to a stop, seeing Raph and Amy jumping from the lasers. They jump across the walls. "Whoa, Dr. Malignus? This is a job for the Turtle Titan!" Mikey pulls out his armor.

Dr. Malignus sees him, throwing a smoke bomb at Raph and Amy to distract them. When the smoke disappears, he's gone.

"Ha! I see my reputation precedes me," Someone is standing behind Mikey. Silver Sentry clears his throat. He turns around in surprise to see the Justice Force. "Oh, heh heh. Hi Justice Force."

"Good to see you again, Turtle Titan," Silver Sentry places a hand on his shoulder. "And you too, Blossom. Raptar, get that man to a hospital." Raptar flies towards the guard.

"Hang tight, old-timer," he flies away. "An honor to see you again, my queen!"

Amy laughs sheepishly, waving him off. "Doesn't he know that I technically gave up the throne?"

"We were making an appearance at the convention when we heard the explosions," Ananda explains. "It looked like you were holding your own against Malignus. Impressive."

"I have my moments," Raph shrugs.

"Uhh!" Amy elbows him, offended.

"I mean we."

"Yeah yeah, big deal. I've taken on Malignus myself. Remember when I saved you from his mind controlling nanobots, SS?" Mikey brags, Amy rolling her eyes.

"Sure I do. But I recall Blossom playing a big part and Malignus is much more powerful now than he was back then," Silver Sentry points out, Mikey's mouth opening in shock as Amy smiles proudly at her recognition.

"Clearly your brother and your partner have some moves," Ananda compliments. Mikey rubs his chin, seeing the cape around Raph's arm.

"Of course he does!" He forces the cape on Raph, to his surprise. He ties it and Raph chokes a little. "He's Tortoise Boy, the Turtle Titan's ever allegiant sidekick! I taught him everything he knows," he brags, but they didn't seem so convinced. They gasp, looking in awe.

"Did you teach him that?" Silver Sentry wonders and Mikey turns around to see a buffed, flying Raph in a superhero costume!

"Raph? You get taller?"

* * *

"Clearly the cape has transformative powers," Silver Sentry says at their lair, watching Raph test his strength.

"Tell me something I don't know!" He calls out.

"That's ten tons of hydraulic pressure and you've barely broken a sweat!" Silver Sentry comments. "Raise the pressure another 10%, Ananda."

She does so and Raph continues to push against the pressure. "Full power!" The weight pushes against Raph, seemingly crushing him. They gasp in shock, but Raph is unharmed. He sighs in exhaustion, adjusting his neck.

"How much longer do I gotta go through these tests?"

"Long enough for us to determine the full scope of the cape's powers," Silver Sentry answers as he flies up to them. "So far, they seem limitless." Mikey crosses his arms, pouting. "But where could something so powerful have come from?"

"That's easy, Sonny. Outer space," They turn around to see Zippy Lad and Stainless Steve Steel! "That's the cape of the Green Mantle."

"Zippy Lad? Stainless Steve Steel?!" Mikey asks in awe.

"The Green who?" Tsunami wonders.

"Not surprised you've never heard of him, Tsunami," Steve explains as Raph teleports to them. "Old GM was before your time. But he was one of the greats."

"You betcha!" Zippy Lad confirms.

"A Titan among Titans. A hero among heroes and a singular human chosen by an alien tailor to receive a rare and special gift. A super-powered cape. With this gift, he chose to become Earth's defender. Until the day when his arch foe Mechazar got the better of him. The Green Mantle fell, slipping back into obscurity. Never to be heard from again. But it looks like you've picked up his mantle, son. And if you ask me, it suits you. How bout it? Up for being the new Green Mantle?"

"Ah, why not?" Raph replies.

"What?! No way! Give me the cape! He's no superhero!" Mikey argues. Raph steps up to him.

"Don't worry, Mikey. If you want, you can be my sidekick. Lame-o Lad."

Amy bursts into laughter at that and Mikey pouts. "Hey...ice princess, wanna be my partner?"

"Would I?!" Amy replies in excitement.

"WHAT?! She's MY partner! You can't just steal her!"

"Uhh...no offense, Mikey, but you don't treat me like a partner. I'm forced to wear an outfit whenever YOU make me. And plus, I don't think you take me seriously as a superhero. You don't give me enough credit. So...SEE YA!" Amy moves away from him.

"What's troubling you, Sentry?" Ananda asks as Silver Sentry looks worried.

"Malignus. He's not easily deterred. He tried for the cape once. He'll try again," they look at Raph holding Mikey back from stealing the cape.

* * *

In Malignus' lair, he's plotting and scheming. "It should be mine. It WILL be mine! And once I have it, I'll destroy the Justice Force and rule the world! But to get it...I'll need a little help from my friends!" His robots turn on and he laughs evilly.

* * *

"This is Channel 6 News reporting that the Justice Force has just announced two new members in their race." She looks up at the sky, where Raph and Amy, dressed as Blossom, appear. "The new Green Mantle and his partner, Blossom!"

"Justice Force, go!" Raph orders. They run out of their lair.

"And off they go in their never-ending battle for justice." Raph and Amy fly off with them, Mikey appearing just as they leave.

"Wait up!" He pulls out his grappling hook and throws it, but misses. "D'oh! Taxi?" A boat taxi appears in front of him.

"Where to, bub?"

"Follow that superhero team!" He falls into his seat. There's a fire at one of the buildings. Nobody runs out, carrying a crying baby. He jumps out the window and into the air, Raph soaring in. He lets Nobody use his stripe to get down.

"The fire is spreading!" Ananda shouts.

"Not on our watch!" Raph grabs Amy's hand and they fly around the building, green and pink streaks surrounding it. The building appears just before it caught on fire! Raptarr flies up to them, giving them a thumbs up in congratulations. The firemen do the same. They take off and Mikey appears just after they leave.

"Never fear, the Turtle Titan is-" a beam is about to fall down on him and he tries to stop it, but fails. Mikey crawls out of the debris.

* * *

At a bank, robbers are getting away with stolen money. They gasp in surprise when they see Raph and Amy. They lift up the road.

"You punks goin' somewhere?"

"Please, enlighten us on your 'trip!' " The van flies up in the air before it crashes onto a van.

"Freeze!" The cops surround it. Amy and Raph salute them before flying away.

"Never fear, the Turtle Titan is...is..." Mikey appears on the scene, exhausted from all the running he did. He looks up to see the robbers are already caught. He kicks the van and the stolen money drops onto him. The cops laugh at him.

* * *

"Mayday! Mayday!" The pilots are trying to stop an out of control plane. It suddenly stops before it's about to crash, their saviors Raph and Amy. They place the plane down safely, Silver Sentry placing a hand on their shoulders. The other Justice Force members join them before flying away in the sky. Mikey appears, more exhausted than before.

"Never fear...the Turtle Titan is-" he screams as the slide drops down on him.

"We're safe!" The passengers slide down to safety.

* * *

The Justice Force land in front of their lair. "What a day. Hard to believe you just joined the team this morning, Mantle and Blossom. You're inspirations to us all."

"Hey, just doing our job. Night now," they salute them before flying off. They soar over the city, circling. "Wow. A guy can get used to this."

"I never knew how good it felt to get some of the credit," Amy places her hands behind her head as she flies upside down. They hear a burglar alarm.

"No rest for the righteous," they crash through the rooftop window. "Alright, runt bags. Get ready to-" The alarm suddenly stops. "Oookay. Either we're dealing with the fastest thieves ever or-"

"Or, it's a setup!" They look up to see Mikey who jumps down to them. "You just fell for the oldest trick in the book. You'd know that if you knew anything about superheroes!"

"What's your problem, Lame-o Lad?" Raph demands.

"That cape should be mine!" Mikey jumps onto him, trying to pull it off. Raph just crosses his arms, not even bothering to stop him. Mikey tugs at it, falling to the ground. "Okay, okay. How about we share it? You know, take shifts? Alternate weekends? I just wanna have superpowers!" Raph and Amy stop flying, turning around to him.

"Here's the thing, Mikey. You're just not responsible enough to have them."

"And besides, there's more to it than the superpowers. You're just jealous of Raph when you didn't even attempt to get it back. Where were you when we were fighting Malignus? Oh yeah! Soaking in on the attention! You weren't acting like a real superhero, so even if he did give it to you, you wouldn't use them properly."

Mikey glares and they continue flying. He jumps onto Raph. "Hey! Cut it out! Can't see! Stoooop!" They crash into a construction site. Amy flies down to them. Mikey sits up, coughing. He grins evilly at Raph, taking the cape off him. Raph reverts to his normal self and Mikey giggles, putting the cape on. He laughs as he turns into Green Mantle. "

"I'm the new Green Mantle!" Raph wrestles him.

"Gimme that!" He takes the cape back, putting it on.

"Ow! Aww," Mikey whines. "No fair! I didn't get to fly or anything!"

"We're through playing games with you!" Raph slaps his hand away.

"Oh yeah? Oh no, Dr. Malignus!" Mikey points and Raph turns around.

"Huh? Where?" Mikey steals the cape back, laughing. "Mikey! It really is Malignus!"

"Really?" Mikey falls for it.

"No, not really!" Raph takes the cape back. "How dumb are you?" They fight over the cape, Amy shaking her head in disbelief.

"Let go! It's mine! Gimme!" Amy notices something.

"You guys, stop it's gonna-!" The cape rips apart and Amy facepalms as they fall to the ground. "Rip..." They stare at each other.

"Gotta say, for a super-powered cape, it's kinda low-quality," Mikey comments.

"Fools!" They turn around to see the real Malignus. "Do you realize what you've done? The Green Mantle's cape is only superpowered when it's being worn! I spent years studying its origins, its secrets, its powers. And just as long tracking it down. And now you ridiculous terrapins have destroyed it!"

"Look Raph, Malignus," Mikey turns to the two.

"You don't say," Amy glares, putting her hands on her hips.

"And for that, I will destroy you!" Malignus declares.

"Yeah?" They pull out their weapons. "You and what army?"

"Funny you should ask." His army of robots appear near him and they gasp. He laughs evilly as the robots advance. "Now, be destroyed!" He laughs again and the robots power up.

"This is all your fault, Raph!" Mikey accuses.

"My fault?!" They run away from the lasers, Mikey hiding behind a dumpster.

"You ripped the cape!"

"I ripped it?! You ripped it!" Raph argues.

"Loser breath!"

"Goat for brain!" They run away from more lasers, flipping away from missiles. More appear and Mikey jumps away, his part of the cape landing on him. He finds that he can still fly as he uses his half as a head scarf.

"Sweet! It still works!"

Raph puts his on as a scarf. "Well, what do you know?" He smirks, firing laser eyes at Mikey. He falls to the ground, groaning. "That's for calling me loser breath!" He tries to fly, but he can't. "Crud, we each got half the power!"

"And your half can't fly!" Mikey brags, laughing. Amy groans and Mikey gets hit from behind. "I felt that."

"Again, my pets! Fire!"

"Take us up. We're sitting ducks down here!" Mikey and Raph join hands, avoiding the missiles along with Amy.

"Okay, both of you listen up. We're getting nowhere and we're not gonna last long if you don't stop fighting and start working together on this," Amy tells them. More missiles are fired and she makes a shield appear around them. "You're brothers! And not only that, you're family. Are you really gonna let some cape get between you two?"

"Time for a team-up?" Mikey offers.

"Nuff said. Let's flatten these wind-ups once and for all. Ice princess? Drop the shield!"

Amy does so and they land safely, spinning into an orb. They destroy the building along with the robots unharmed. "Nice!" They clutch their stomachs, Amy gasping.

"Fools!" Malignus appears out of nowhere. "Did you really think you would leave here unscathed? The Mantle's cape makes you invincible to everything. Everything except this!" He reveals a strange power source. "A yellow symbol from the planet the cape was woven upon. Harmless to anyone else, but lethal to a Green Mantle! So long as you're wearing his cape, you're vulnerable to its effects!" He laughs evilly and they look at each other.

"Hey Malignus!"

"Catch!" They throw the cape at him, weakening him since he's holding the symbol.

"Sometimes I say too much."

"Luckily for me, I'm not wearing the cape," Amy smirks, cracking her knuckles and punching him in the face.

"That's what happens to evildoers when their paths cross the Turtle Titan and Blossom!" Mikey declares.

"And...Tortoise Boy, the shelled wonder," Raph admits, though reluctantly. Mikey laughs, hugging him from behind.

"Aww," Amy grins.

* * *

"You really want to give it up?" The Justice Force looks down at the cape. "I'm sure it can be repaired."

"Thanks, but it's not that. I ain't really the superhero type," Raph tells him.

"And Turtle Titan is hero enough for me," Mikey agrees.

"I'll take it then," they turn around to see Zippy, Steve, and the guard that was chasing down Malignus. "The old girl used to be mine after all."

"Gentlemen, meet Al Gordon," Steve places a hand on his shoulder. "The original Green Mantle."

"The guard from the convention? No way!" Mikey says in disbelief.

"Been years since anyone has called me the Green Mantle," Al steps up to the cape. "But once upon a time, it was true."

"Al contacted me as soon as he came to in the hospital," Steve explains.

"I'd given up hope of ever finding this." He takes it. "Spent 25 years on the police force. Retired and took on this security gig. Protecting the public is just in my blood." The two turtles and Amy smile at him. "Turns out you don't need superpowers to fight crime in this world." He brings the two pieces together and the cape repairs itself! He puts it on, landing next to them. "Of course, they don't hurt either." He laughs, patting the two turtles on the back. Everyone else laughs at this.

"Hey...you're Blossom! You were the reason I wanted to be in the police force!" Al shakes her hand to her surprise. "I'd be grateful if you signed an autograph on the cape."

"Oh...well, sure!" Amy chuckles in surprise, signing the cape.


	155. Wedding Bells and Bytes

**Angel: Waaaah...the last chapter...nooo...I never thought it'd come to this...but I almost have 100,000 views for this story, so I kinda feel a little bit better. But guys, I'm not allowed to celebrate Halloween. Why do you think I don't do Halloween one-shots? But I don't know how I feel about watching shows I know nothing about...and I'm not revealing what's in the special chapter, you guys will just have to wait. I know it's 10:46, but I had class cancelled, so I slept in today. Speaking of class...I registered for my classes in the Spring semester. But I'll only change the PM schedule when the current semester is over. I still got a few weeks.**

Donnie looks at a filled-up Splinter on his computer, the others behind him except for Amy. "Countless miles of cyberspace combed over. In numerous lines of programming code scoured. A myriad of bytes, nodes, and caches scrutinized. But finally, exactly 92 thousand, 2643 nanoscopic data bits later, our father is about to be whole again."

"Uh, that's assuming this works," Raph points out.

"It has to work. I designed the cyber mat portal to convert matter into code. So, by reversing the polarity of the default stasis application, code should be able to be converted back into matter," Donnie explains.

"Sounds like you've got everything covered, Donnie," Leo says.

"Yeah, especially the big words," Mikey scratches his head.

"Well, here goes," Donnie places his hand on the lever. They put their hands together and Donnie smiles. They all pull the lever and turn to the portal. They walk up to it as the process starts. They look in anticipation before Splinter is turned back to normal!

"Father!" They run up to him except for Donnie, who sighs in relief.

"Alright!" Mikey cheers as they hug him.

"We were so worried," Leo inputs.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Mikey waves his hand.

"Are you okay? How you feeling?" Raph asks.

"I feel...whole. And happy to be home. Though a bit light-headed," Splinter admits. They help him down the portal and Donnie walks up to him, offering his staff.

"The matter conversion process is stressful, Father. Let's get you some rest."

"Rest?" They turn to Serling, who's carrying bags. "He needs to pack. We're scheduled to depart for the wedding in minutes! Oh, and welcome back, sir."

"Ah, wedding?" Splinter asks curiously.

"Yeah, Casey and April's! And not only that, Leo and Amy's! It's a double wedding. About time, right?" Raph pats Leo's shoulder and his older brother grins.

"My sons, let us celebrate our reunion. And I can think of no better place to do so than the union of Casey, April, my son and my daughter. I am quite proud of you, Leonardo." Leo smiles, rubbing his neck.

"Eh heh, thanks Father."

"Father, if you're up for it, so am I," Donnie agrees. "Let's finally put the problems of cyberspace behind us."

"Yeah! We can show ice princess we brought you back as a wedding gift!" Raph points out.

"She is not here?" Splinter looks around.

"No, she's with April getting ready. And if we don't get there in time, she'll kill me," Leo explains, giving a slightly nervous look.

Unbeknownst to them, a red and black chip is in Splinter's right ear...

* * *

They drive to the farmhouse in the Battle Shell. "Casey's grandma's farmhouse, here we come!" Raph says as he drives.

"You know, Raph, some people head to the country for a slower pace of life," Leo suggests as he wobbles around.

"Sorry bro, but I ain't 'some people.' I'm the best man! I got duties like teachin' Casey how to tie a tie. Which...may take a while seeing how that's not one of my better ninja skills," he says, Leo cringing.

"Man, Serling. I'm so looking forward to this! I love weddings," Mikey clasps his hands together.

"When have you ever been to a wedding?" Serling asks.

"Been to? Never. Seen on TV? All the time. Every series eventually does a wedding episode, dude," Mikey holds up a finger.

"I'm not picking up any virtual fluctuations or distortions, Master. The digital to physical conversion has been a complete success!" Donnie reports.

"I am glad to hear it, my son," Splinter sits up.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Raph calls out, honking the horn as they park in front. They jump down and the door opens to reveal the girls and Casey.

"They're here!" April runs down first.

"And so is Master Splinter!" Casey shouts.

"It's so good to see you! This makes our wedding even more special. Perfect, even," April hugs him.

"Sensei, you look like a million bucks. Heh, better than a million pieces, right?" Casey shakes his hand.

"Father!" Amy hugs him, followed by the other girls.

"My daughter," he hugs her back. "I was so glad to hear about you and Leonardo's union. I should have brought a gift."

Amy shakes her head. "This is the best wedding gift I could ever get," she kisses Leo's cheek. "I knew I was marrying you for a good reason."

Leo puts a hand to his cheek, grinning happily.

"Come on in, everyone. Take a load off," Casey offers and they start walking inside.

* * *

Later that night, everyone is telling Splinter stories about what he missed. "I'm telling ya, the Shredder never stood a chance!"

"Yes, I have heard," Splinter strokes his beard. "My sons and Amelia have made their father quite proud." Leo looks away bashfully while the other four laugh.

"How bout you, Master Splinter? What was cyberspace like?" April questions.

"It was...strange. I had no single sense of self, but rather a multitude of thoughts and feelings." The others cringe. "Common to them all, however, was a longing to return to my family."

"Well Donnie sure took care of that," Mikey turns around.

"Yeah, that big old brain here was working overtime to get you out of there safe and sound," Raph gives Donnie a noogie and he laughs. There's suddenly a knock on the door and they turn in surprise.

"Are you guys expecting someone?" Leo asks.

"No, none of the guests are due to arrive until the morning," April answers and Leo turns to his fiancée, who shakes her head.

"I didn't tell anyone to come tonight."

Leo runs up to the door, the knocking more frantic. Casey turns to the others, who have disappeared in hiding places throughout the living room. Leo grits his teeth, slowly unsheathing his sword as he places an arm around Amy protectively. Casey opens the door, his eyes widening.

"Ma?"

"Casey," she holds her arms out and Leo sighs, putting his sword away.

"That's assuming Casey got the dates on the invitations right," April crosses her arms.

"Well, all those letters and numbers seem the same when you're writing in calligraphy," Casey shrugs, Mikey and Raph facepalming with a groan.

"You should've left Leo and I in charge of that," Amy murmurs.

"Hey cuz," Sid steps forward, elbowing him. He places a hand on April's shoulder. "What's shakin', April?"

"Wha-" Casey gives a nervous groan, looking at the others.

"Don't you worry, Casey. I told your cousin Sid if he tells a soul about your special friends," she presses a finger against his chest. "I'll bust his kneecaps."

The Ancient One walks in. "What a long journey this has been." He farts and Amy gags.

"Ancient One?"

"I definitely didn't miss the farting," Amy murmurs.

"Guess we'd better go get the spare blankets," April offers, Amy nodding.

"Thanks a lot, Casey," She crosses her arms.

"Blankets?" The professor peeks his head in. "What a treat!"

"Professor?!"

Angel walks in behind him. "What up, guys?"

"Angel?!" April hugs her.

"See, this is why I love weddings," Mikey says.

"I hear ya. Nothing beats being surrounded by friends and fam." They walk up, greeting the others. In the woods, Foot vans are hiding.

"We have the position," Khan says, "And soon, in the name of the master, we shall have their heads!"

* * *

The next morning, everyone is preparing for the wedding. "I'm telling ya, the rabbit goes in the hole, around the tree, and then...voila!" Raph finishes Casey's tie, which didn't look right. He turns around to the mirror. "Huh?"

"Ah...are you sure this is right?" Casey asks skeptically. He has a white jacket for his tux instead of the other turtles, who have black. Leo is also wearing a white so there's no confusion.

"Uh, guys," Leo turns to them as Donnie finishes his tie. "The ceremony starts in an hour."

"So, get nervous yet?" Casey fixes his tie.

"Me, nervous? Come on! I've taken out an entire street gang single-handedly. Going mano a mano with some of the biggest baddies in the criminal underworld! And monsters, mutants, and aliens! I mean, you think I get nervous just cuz today I'm getting mar..." He drops his hockey stick. "Mar...mar..." Casey starts to fall and they catch him.

"Whoa there."

"Nice going, best man," Leo comments.

"Hey, just be glad none of those monsters or mutants ever proposed." Leo crosses his arms. "...Except you, bro."

"Nice going, Raph," Donnie deadpans.

"I'm not as nervous as Casey...but I feel like there's butterflies flying around my stomach," Leo admits.

Ann and Melina are ironing the veils. "Okay girls, your veils are all ready."

"We also did the boutonnieres and floral arrangements. One for every guest!"

"Thanks, Ann and Melina," the two poke their heads out.

"You're the best bridesmaids ever."

"Bridesmaids?!" They turn to Mikey. "Give them a little respect. They're the maids of honor," Mikey bumps into them, making them drop the veils. He gives a nervous sound, catching them. They narrow their eyes, placing their hands on their hips. Mikey laughs nervously, backing away. Ann and Melina are wearing their maid of honor dresses, which are black.

"So...how do we look?" They gasp at the sight. April is wearing a strapless mermaid dress while Amy has a ballgown. April has flowers for a headband while Amy has a tiara. April's hair is in a bun while Amy's is down and wavy, sparkles in her hair. They're both holding white roses and the two turn around, their maids of honor placing their veils on. April's is waist-length while Amy's is a train.

"Beautiful!" Mikey tries not to cry.

* * *

"Right this way, ladies and gentlemen," Serling gestures to the farmhouse, Karai, Chaplin, Mark, and Jared walking past him. Karai is holding a wedding gift as well as the boys, one for each couple. "And, uh, none of the above." The Utroms walk past him. Usagi and Gen walk past him. "Interdimensional...oh, I give up."

"Donatello," Usagi and Gen shake hands with Donnie and Splinter at the front. Usagi is holding two gifts.

"Good to see you."

"Where is your gift, Gen?" Usagi asks the rhino, who gives a surprised look.

"Gifts, Usagi?! We were supposed to bring gifts?!" He panics, picking up a random gift. "Well, I'm sure...'Hisomi' won't mind if I share one of his." The name card says 'Casey and April.' Gen writes his name and Hisomi-Shisho appears behind him. He lifts the rhino in the air. "I guess, uh, you're Hisomi," he offers the gift back, Usagi cringing as he rubs his head.

"Captain Mortu, I'm pleased to report that there is no sushi bar at the reception," an Utrom says.

"Thank goodness. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time. I still smell like soy sauce."

Leatherhead starts crying next to Angel. "You okay, Leatherhead?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine Angel. I just always cry at weddings..." Everyone is seated.

"Well, that's just about everyone," Donnie points out.

"You guys seen April? I haven't seen April. She's not here. You think she's having second thoughts? Oh, I knew this would happen," Casey panics.

"Easy, my son. It is tradition for the groom not to see the bride before the ceremony. She is preparing herself in the farmhouse. I will fetch her," Splinter leaves and Leo holds up a hand.

"Uhh, check on Ames too for me...just in case," He gives a nervous look. They walk inside and Splinter continues walking. Someone speeds past him and he stops, sensing he's being followed. It happens again and he stays alert, walking forward and pushing away branches. He gasps when he sees the Foot!

"The Foot! I must warn the others," he starts leaving, only to be attacked! He looks up to see Khan.

"You will warn no one, rodent." He snaps his fingers and the soldiers advance. Splinter grits his teeth, backing away. They run up to him and he's surrounded.

* * *

Everyone is starting to get impatient. Fugitoid is the minister and he stands in front of the boys.

"Guys," they turn to see Amy and April entering. "Everything okay?"

"April!" Donnie gives a shocked look. "Lia!"

"Whoa. Babe, you look...you..." He faints again and Raph catches him.

"Whoa, easy killer."

"Ames, you look...you look...amazing," Leo confesses breathlessly and she blushes.

"Look at my soon-to-be little sista," Raph smirks and she grins.

"Sorry for the delay. Master Splinter went to find you two. You haven't seen him?" Donnie explains and they shake their heads.

"I wonder where he could-" There's suddenly a crash and Splinter lands at the altar near the professor, groaning.

"No!"

"Master Splinter!" They run up to him.

"Master Splinter," Leo shakes him.

"He's here...he's-" Explosives are suddenly thrown into the room, creating a gas cloud.

"What the shell's going on?" Raph demands.

"Your long-awaited demise," Cyber Shredder appears from the smoke!

"The Shredder?!" Donnie exclaims. They gasp at his appearance. Khan and the Foot stand near him.

"Attack!" Cyber Shredder orders, the Foot charging forward. Joi starts kicking them down. Everyone starts fighting as Shredder walks inside. He knocks Joi down, his gauntlet appearing.

"I don't remember getting your RSVP, bucket-for-brains!"

"Yeah, like didn't we fry you up extra crispy style?" Mikey asks as they pull out their weapons.

"My body, perhaps," he throws an Utrom away. "But electric current you tried to destroy me with did not damage my digital core!"

"Digital core?" Donnie murmurs.

"Yes," He jumps forward, knocking Leo and Mikey down. Donnie runs and attacks, but is kicked. "I escaped out to cyberspace where I was able to absorb massive influx of energy!" He throws down Raph and battles Mikey and Amy "Energy that allowed me to reconstitute myself," he flips behind them and kicks them to the chairs. "To become more powerful than ever!" He knocks Donnie, Amy, and Raph down.

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting that," Raph comments.

"Then, it was simply a matter of infection one of the rat's data bits with a line of code that, once converted into matter, became a homing beacon." The five stand in front of him. "Which led me right to you! And this most auspicious occasion."

Amy shrieks in surprise, ducking from the flying cake. She looks at the cake on the wall, tasting it with her finger. She smiles a little. "Delicious!"

April kicks a soldier behind her, throwing another one over. She elbows one in the gut before turning around, seeing Casey fighting with Khan. He growls, chasing after him and kicking him away. April gasps and looks around before seeing a candlestick. She jumps up, kicking away a soldier. She whistles at Casey, throwing the candlestick at him. Casey catches it, turning to Khan. "You crashed the wrong wedding, Khan!" They fight each other, Khan knocking Casey back. The Utroms decide to help out, firing at the intruders. Usagi jumps forward and disarms them.

The five run up to Shredder, attacking him, only to get knocked down. "Donnie, we'll handle the Shredder. Get Master Splinter out of here!" Leo orders.

"You'll handle nothing!" Shredder walks over to the professor, who gasps. He throws him to the ground, walking over to the piano. "Your attempts to destroy me have only made me faster!" He picks up the instrument. "Stronger!" He throws it at them and they go flying outside, crashing to the ground. "And it will now cost you everything!" He walks up to Khan. "It is time."

Khan claps and the Foot throw the couple to the ground. Leatherhead is pushed to the ground as they run out of the farmhouse. The turtles and Amy are unconscious. Shredder knocks down Kon Shisho and breaks a pole of the farmhouse. He does it again and the guests gasp, screaming as the farmhouse starts to crash down on them. Shredder continues to trap them, turning around. "Farewell, worms!" He knocks down the last one and walks away, the guests running before they're caved in.

"NO!" The five shout in horror. "No!" They run up to the now destroyed farmhouse, turning to Shredder as he laughs.

"And now it is your turn to perish!" Raph runs up to him in anger and attacks him. Mikey and Donnie are about to join him when Leo stops them.

"Wait, look." They turn around. "Something's still moving in there. Donnie and Ames, check it out. Mikey and I will back up Raph." They run off in opposite directions, Shredder knocking down Raph.

"Your brother and Amelia are wise to run. Still, they only postpone the inevitable. I will destroy you all!" Shredder picks up the weathervane, using it to hit the three. Amy and Donnie run to the farmhouse, Leatherhead and Hisomi-Shisho holding up some debris from falling.

"Everyone out! Hurry!" Leatherhead shouts. Adam and Faraji move away some wood, followed by everyone. They manage to escape, Amy and Donnie getting inside.

"Come on, we've got to get Master Splinter back to the holler. It's safe, and it might just give us our only chance at beating the Shredder," they run out, along with Leatherhead and Hisomi before the farmhouse crashes down. The guests gasp as they're surrounded by Khan and Foot.

"Finish them." They run forward.

"The Shredder said he had a digital core. If we can get a sampling of that course coding signature, we might be able to use it against him." Donnie puts on a helmet in the Battle Shell.

"A digital core?" Serling asks. "But I thought in this world, the Shredder was made entirely of matter."

"So did I. But since this Shredder was born out of Viral's body, he must have inherited some of her digital properties."

"So, how do we get this sampling, my son?" Splinter rubs his head. Donnie examines Splinter's right ear with the helmet.

"With this!" He finds the chip and pulls it out. "The Shredder infected one of your data bits, so that when converted into matter, it became this beacon. If we could convert it back into code, we'll have our sample. And all the data we need to destroy the Shredder the same way we destroyed Viral. With your decompiling blast," he turns to Serling.

"Donnie, you're the turtle!" Amy gives him a thumbs up and he rubs his head shyly.

Everyone is fighting off the Foot. Sid is back-to-back with Casey. "So, what do you think the odds are of us getting through this?" They knock some back, but are tackled to the ground. Leatherhead runs over to help them.

"Statistically speaking," he picks them up, throwing them away.

"Yeah? Well, I say they just got a little bit better. Look!" Casey points up to the sky to see the Justice Force! They float down. "It's the Justice Force!"

"Sorry we're late," Silver Sentry says and they start helping.

"Oh, and congratulations from all of us," Ananda hands Casey a present. She punches Foot away with her robot armor. Khan gets trapped from Metalhead's hair.

The three turtles groan, Shredder approaching them. He knocks down some Justice Force members without looking, picking up Leo and Raph. He steps on Mikey. "This is your end!"

"Unhand my sons!" He turns to see Splinter, Donnie, Amy, and Serling.

"What? Ha! What could you possibly do to make me?!"

"This!" Donnie smirks as he presses a button inside Serling. The decompiler is aimed at him, but Shredder uses his own power to deflect it. Serling uses his other hand.

"Pathetic! You are powerless to defeat me!"

"I can't get a shot through that shield! It's impervious to the decmopiler beam!" Donnie explains.

"But perhaps it is not impervious to flesh and blood!" Splinter clenches his fists.

"I see what you're saying, Splinter. And I'll help!" Amy makes her hands chilly. " **NO ONE CRASHES MY WEDDING AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ALIVE.** " They run to the shield and manage to get through it. He immediately attacks them and they jump over him. He knocks them off and they hit his gauntlet. Amy kicks his side and he wobbles, growling. He kicks them down and looms over them.

"I will never fall to you, rat!" The shield is dropped.

"It was not my aim to make you fall," Splinter smirks, Amy pointing to her left. Shredder gasps, but cannot attack with his gauntlet. Donnie presses the button again and he screams in pain. Everyone looks to see what's happening and Shredder is split into pieces before he's gone. The turtles cheer as they run up to the four. Leo picks up Amy and spins her around.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hey Raph," they turn around. Casey holds a tied-up Khan. "I think I finally figured out how to tie this thing." Khan's bounds are a tie. April runs up to him, hugging him.

"Casey!"

Silver Sentry flies down to them, holding up tied-up Foot. "Now then, let's not let a few bad apples ruin all the fun. I believe there's a wedding to be had."

"Yes," Splinter turns to the destroyed farmhouse. "But perhaps outside."

* * *

Leo, Amy, Casey, and April stand in front of the sunset. The professor starts to play the music. The Rat King watches from a tree, smiling. The Daimyo and his son are watching from a screen. Even Bishop is watching, giving a happy look. Cody watches from his time window along with the grand children, smiling as they cheer. Renet steps out from a tree. "No matter how many times I've been to this wedding, it always makes me cry."

"Leonardo would like to say his vows to Amelia," Fugitoid explains, Amy turning to him in surprise.

"What? But I thought we said-"

Leo pulls out a piece of paper instead of explaining. "Ames, you are my best friend. I never would have guessed that when I went to the surface that day I would meet my future wife, someone I've been looking for and dreaming of for so long. I fell in love with your kindness, your humility, your faith, and your sense of humor. I'll never forget how I felt the first time you told me you love me, and I hope we never forget how we feel standing here today."

Amy tries not to cry since she's wearing make-up and Leo chuckles, brushing a tear away. "Together, we are better than we could be alone, and I feel so blessed to know that fate brought you into my life to love and care for me. As your husband, I promise to love you without reservation, to support you in your goals, and to encourage and respect you in your successes and failures. I prayed for you for years before I knew your name and I promise to continue to pray for you with the same devotion. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know, I promise to stand by you, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, or how much our bodies may change or your bank account fluctuates."

Everyone chuckles and Amy sniffles, smiling. "I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. I adore you, Ames, and my love is yours completely today and always."

"I..." Amy hugs him. "And I yours."

"Awww," the audience says in unison.

"Don't do that to me, I almost made my make-up run," she murmurs and he chuckles.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I love you," he pulls away.

"And so, by the powers vested in me, by planet D'Hoonib it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you, Casey Jones and Leonardo Splinterson, and you, April O'Neil and Amelia Smith, man...or turtle, and wife. You may kiss the brides." Casey and April kiss. Leo dips Amy and kisses her, the audience cheering for them. They stand up, continuing to applaud. Amy rests her head on Leo's chest.

"I love you, Ames."

"And I love you..."

He kisses her again.


	156. Theme SongShorts

**Angel: So, as a special chapter, I decided to do the theme song AND the mini eps from YouTube as a chapter! Surprise! If you haven't seen the shorts, you can look up TMNT 2003 shorts on YouTube. Also, Starfire, I feel like that's too many powers for one character. Yes, it's true that I like Sonic X, but I'm confused. Does this princess follow Sonic and his friends on his adventures like Amy does with the turtles? Because if that's what you meant, then I think it's an interesting story. But if I were the one to be writing it, it'd take a while to actually do it. I already have at least a dozen stories that I'm either planning or working on at the moment...**

 **Season 1**

 _The TMNT logo appears and the camera pans over to Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. They jump up and Mikey appears with his nunchucks_ _over his head. Raph_ _jumps up with his sai, Donnie holds his staff, Leo holds his swords like an X, and Amy has her sword in hand. Leo beats up Foot Ninja, Donnie drives the Sewer Slider, Raph_ _kicks the screen from an alley, and Mikey spins his nunchuck_ _on top of the Battle Shell. Amy jumps down from a rooftop and Raph_ _jumps out of the Battle Shell with his Shell Cycle. He skids to a stop._

 _The turtles jump up, kicking the screen. Leo's eyes appear as Splinter faces them. Donnie's eyes appear as he fights off Mousers. Raph's_ _eyes appear as the Purple Dragons and Hun step away from fire. Mikey's eyes appear as Hun punches the screen. April winks as she drives a helicopter and Donnie jumps, catching the rope from it. The turtles and Amy are surrounded by Foot and they take stances. Mikey backflips as he spins his nunchucks. Donnie slams his stick as he jumps. Leo does a mid-air kick. Raph_ _swipes his sai_ _and Amy frontflips, swinging her sword. Casey appears, swinging his stick._

 _Three shadows of turtles_ _jump across the rooftops as their eyes appear. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey land on the rooftop, Raph_ _jumping up on his Shell Cycle. Amy backflips next to him. The five faces appear and they jump down in a circle from Foot headquarters. Shredder stands on a platform, showing his gauntlet as lightning appears. The five take a stance and then it cuts to the sewers. Donnie lifts his bike._ _Leo jumps and hovers over his scooter. Raph_ _skates quickly and Mikey follows on his skateboard. Amy wobbles on her skates behind him. One by one, they land on a rooftop and run at the screen before the logo appears with their silhouettes._

 **Season 2**

 _The TMNT logo appears and the camera pans over to Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. They jump up and Mikey appears first with his nunchucks_ _over his head. Raph_ _jumps up with his sai, Donnie holds his staff, Leo holds his swords like an X, and Amy has her hands chilly instead of holding her sword. Leo battles Foot Ninja, Donnie drives the Sewer Slider, Raph_ _kicks the screen from an alley, and Mikey spins his nunchuck_ _on top of the Battle Shell. Amy flies down as the Battle Shell passes her and Raph_ _jumps out of it with his Shell Cycle. He skids to a stop._

 _The turtles jump up, kicking the screen. Leo's eyes appear as Splinter faces them. Donnie's eyes appear as Splinter fights off Mousers. Raph's_ _eyes appear as the Purple Dragons and Hun step away from fire. Mikey's eyes appear as Hun punches the screen. April winks as she drives a helicopter and Donnie jumps, catching_ _the rope dangling from the helicopter. The turtles and Amy are surrounded by Foot and they take stances. Mikey backflips as he spins his nunchucks. Donnie slams his stick as he jumps. Leo does a mid-air kick. Raph_ _swipes his sai. Amy flies into view and Casey appears, swinging his stick._

 _Three shadows of turtles jump across the rooftops as their eyes appear. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey land on the rooftop, Raph_ _jumping up from his Shell Cycle. Amy flies next to him. The five faces appear and they jump down in a circle, Amy flying. Shredder stands on a platform, showing his gauntlet as lightning appears. The five take a stance, Amy with ice balls in her hands. Cutting to the sewers, Donnie lifts his bike as he rides it. Leo jumps and hovers over his scooter. Raph_ _skates quickly and Mikey follows on his skateboard. Amy flies behind him, spinning around. One by one, they land on a rooftop and run at the screen before the logo appears with their silhouettes._

 **Season 3**

 _The TMNT logo appears and the camera pans over to Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. They jump up and Mikey appears first with his nunchucks_ _over his head. Raph_ _jumps up with his sai, Donnie holds his staff, Leo holds his swords like an X, and Amy has her hands chilly. Leo battles Foot Ninja, Donnie drives the Sewer Slider, Raph_ _kicks the screen from an alley, and Mikey spins his nunchuck_ _on top of the Battle Shell. Amy flies down as the Battle Shell passes her and Raph_ _jumps out of it with his Shell Cycle. He skids to a stop._

 _The turtles jump up, kicking the screen. Leo's eyes appear as Splinter faces them. Donnie's eyes appear as Splinter fights off Mousers. Raph's_ _eyes appear as the Purple Dragons and Hun step away from a fire. Mikey's eyes appear as Hun punches the screen. April winks as she drives a helicopter and Donnie jumps, catching the rope. The turtles and Amy are surrounded by Foot and they take stances. Mikey backflips as he spins his nunchucks. Donnie slams his stick as he jumps. Leo does a mid-air kick. Raph_ _swipes his sai. Amy flies into view and Casey appears behind her, swinging his stick._

 _Three shadows of turtles jump across the rooftops as their eyes appear. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey land on the rooftop, Raph_ _jumping_ _up from his Shell Cycle. Amy flies next to him. The five faces appear and they jump down into a circle, Amy flying. Shredder stands on a platform, showing his gauntlet as lightning appears. The five take a stance, Amy with ice balls in her hands. Cutting to the sewers, Donnie lifts his bike as he rides it. Leo jumps and hovers over his scooter. Raph_ _skates quickly and Mikey follows on his skateboard. Amy flies behind him, spinning around. One by one, they land on a rooftop and run at the screen before the logo appears with their silhouettes._

 **Season 4**

 _The TMNT logo appears twice in the city and the camera pans over to Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. They jump up and Mikey appears first, showing his nunchuck. Leo appears, holding his swords to the side. Raph_ _shoves his sai_ _and Donnie holds his stick. Amy appears next to him, making snowflakes with one hand as her back is turned slightly to the camera. Leo jumps up and attacks Foot Ninja in mid-air. Donnie drives the turtle copter. Mikey drives the new Battle Shell and its weapons appear. Amy lands on the Battle Shell. He fires at an alley and Raph_ _appears out of nowhere, kicking the screen._

 _Leo bows to Usagi and he takes a stance, his name appearing along with his serious face. The sword is part of the L. Mikey is in a comic as Turtle Titan._ _He_ _spins his nunchuck_ _as he reads a comic,_ _turning to the camera. His name appears as he gives a thumbs_ _up. Donnie is working with Leatherhead and he leans with his staff. The L's in his name are replaced with bo_ _staffs as he smiles. Raph_ _is training, kicking and punching his equipment. His sai_ _is around the p and he attacks_ _the screen._

 _Bishop appears before it changes to Stockman and then Hun. He stands up and roars, slamming his desk. Casey, April, Ann, Melina, and Lily attack the Foot. Three shadows of turtles appear along with their eyes. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie land on the rooftop while Raph_ _jumps up on his Shell Cycle. Amy appears next to him, flying. Leo smirks, Donnie gives a thoughtful look, Raph_ _glares, and Mikey appears to be laughing. Amy appears in the middle, smiling. They jump down in a circle and they appear on the platform. Mikey dances around, holding Shredder's helmet. "We shredded Shredder!"_

 _They take a stance and it cuts to the sewers, Donnie lifting his bike. Leo hovers over his scooter, Raph_ _skates by, Mikey uses his skateboard, and Amy flies behind him. One by one, they land on the rooftop before the logo appears with their silhouettes._

 **Season 5**

 _The TMNT logo appears twice in the city and the camera pans over to Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. They jump up and Mikey appears first, showing his nunchuck. Leo appears, holding his swords to the side. Raph_ _shoves his sai_ _and Donnie holds his stick. Amy appears, making snowflakes with one hand as her back is turned slightly to the camera. Leo jumps up and attacks Foot Ninja in mid-air. Donnie drives the turtle copter. Mikey drives the new Battle Shell and its weapons appear. Amy lands on the Battle Shell. He fires at an alley and Raph_ _appears out of nowhere, kicking the screen._

 _Leo bows to Usagi and he takes a stance, his name appearing along with his serious face. The sword is part of the L. Mikey Mikey_ _is in a comic as Turtle Titan._ _He_ _spins his nunchuck_ _as he reads a comic,_ _turning to the camera. His name appears as he gives a thumbs_ _up. Donnie is working with Leatherhead and he leans with his staff. The L's in his name are replaced with bo_ _staffs as he smiles. Raph_ _is training, kicking and punching his equipment. His sai_ _is around the p and he attacks_ _the screen._

 _Bishop appears before it changes to Stockman and then Hun. He stands up and roars, slamming his desk. Casey, April, Ann, Melina, and Lily attack the Foot. Three shadows of turtles appear along with their eyes. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie land on the rooftop while Raph_ _jumps up on his Shell Cycle. Amy appears next to him, flying. Leo smirks, Donnie gives a thoughtful look, Raph_ _glares, and Mikey appears to be laughing. Amy appears in the middle, smiling. They jump down in a circle and Karai_ _stands on the platform. "Watch out for Shredder!"_

 _They take a stance and it cuts to the sewers, Donnie lifting his bike. Leo hovers over his scooter, Raph_ _skates by, Mikey uses his skateboard, and Amy flies behind him. One by one, they land on the rooftop before the logo appears with their silhouettes._

 **Season 6**

 _Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey jump off a building as 2105 appears. They travel into the future and Cody appears on his ride, waving forward. Turning around, the turtles and Amy are in their future gear. They jump onto the Hover Shell, running forward. Mikey jumps off and the door closes in on them. Cody flies off and they follow him. The Peacekeepers chase them and they go into the 0. Cody and Serling_ _appear before Leo and Donnie show off their skills, their grandchildren flipping behind them._

 _Splinter and Starlee_ _appear before Raph_ _and Mikey are next, their grandchildren showing off. Cody jumps into Turtle X and Raph_ _jumps in front of him, swinging his sai. Mikey swings his nunchuck_ _and Donnie moves his stick. Amy blows snow at the screen and Leo unsheathes his swords. Jammerhead_ _reveals himself, laughing. The Gunshin_ _fly past as Triple Threat manifests. Viral appears and Sh'Okanabo_ _slashes the screen, the evil counterparts appearing. Darius looms over them as a giant, laughing evilly._

 _The turtles and Amy train in the penthouse, Serling_ _trying to stop them. He ends up breaking a bookshelf and they run past him. Zixx_ _and Bishop appear before Raph_ _runs, pushing Serling_ _off a building. "Outta_ _my way!" Serling_ _lands on the Big Wheel, rolling on it. Donnie's the one driving it. "It's so not yesterday!" Mikey flies on a hoverboard, grabbing Serling. "It's the only way to play!" Amy takes Serling, flying over the skate ramp. "Wouldn't have it any other way!" She drops him to Leo. "Guess we're here to stay!" One by one, they appear and Leo jumps up. He throws his swords and they form the logo. The other five land and Cody makes 'Fast Forward' appear. They take their stances._

 **Season 7**

 _The five jump out from a portal before going to the sewers. They ride around and their friends attack. Donnie holds his sai, Mikey flails around, Leo shows his swords, Raph_ _glares while holding his sai, and Amy shows her sword. They run on a rooftop, attacking the Purple Dragons. Hun appears in front of them and they attack. They travel with their rides on the rooftops and while wearing sports gear. April drives the helicopter and the camera moves to show the five holding onto the rope. They jump off and they run in the sewers._

 _The Battle Shell drives out of the tunnel and it flies up. Leo jumps up first, then Donnie, then Raph, and then Mikey. The five jump up, taking a fighting stance. They show their weapons before appearing in cyberspace with their cyber naut_ _gear. They attack Cyber Shredder before jumping up. Serling_ _tries to skate in the sewers, the turtles and Amy riding past him. They run on the rooftop, Leo jumping up while attacking. The others join in before they land next to Casey in an alley._

 _Khan attacks, then Mikey, then Hun, then Leo. They appear in the sewers, taking stance as Raph_ _spins his sais. Panning out, the ladder appears before the manhole covers it, showing the logo._

 **TMNT 2003 Shorts**

Raph is sitting on a mat, surrounded by candles as he knits. "Whoa, Raph. Uh, what are you doing?" Mikey asks as he walks up to them, followed by Leo and Amy. Donnie's already watching him.

"My children, I suggested Raphael take up the craft of knitting. It will focus and control his temper."

"Oh," Leo comments.

"I get it," Donnie nods. Mikey's eye twitches.

"I do it all the time," Amy grins and Mikey bursts out laughing.

"I'm not gonna let you get to me, Mikey," Raph opens an eye.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, Raph." Mikey bends down to him. "I didn't mean to insult the wittle old lady. Are you knitting a pretty scarf for when it gets chilly out?"

Raph growls and Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "Ignore him, Raphael."

"Please do. He usually stops whenever I ignore him," Amy crosses her arms.

"What's next, Raphie? You're gonna decorate a dollhouse?"

Raph sweats, knitting faster. "Keep knitting, my son. Block everything out."

"My name's Raphael," Mikey prances around. "And I'm a dainty princess."

"There, I finished it, Master Splinter," Raph turns to his teacher.

"Well done, Raphael."

"What did you knit, Raph? Your prom dress?" Mikey bursts into laughter and Amy glances at it, smirking.

Raph reveals boxing gloves. "Not exactly, Mikey," he punches his fists, snickering. Mikey girly screams, starting to run.

"Uh oh," Donnie says to Leo and Amy. Raph starts chasing after his little brother.

"Thanks, Master Splinter. I feel better already!"

* * *

Leo and Raph are grunting. They're kicking and punching a punching bag. Donnie walks up to them, followed by Amy, who's holding a tray of lemonade for them. "Donnie, you've outdone yourself! This new punching bag is the tops!"

"Seriously," Leo feels it. "How it feels."

"How the weight shifts around inside." Raph kicks it.

"Um, guys?" Donnie calls out.

"It's completely life-like." Leo punches it.

"You guys," Amy says.

"Yeah, it's almost like you can even hear it grunting in pain with each strike!" Raph punches it and a whine is heard. "Where's Mikey? He's gonna love this."

"GUYS!" They both yell.

"First off, we haven't seen Mikey since the hide-and-seek game he insisted on playing an hour ago," Amy starts.

"And second, I haven't invented any new punching bag." Leo and Raph look at each other before looking at it. Raph unzips it and Mikey drops out of it, injured. He groans in pain and Amy gasps, glaring at them.

"Alright, now you guys hide," Mikey lets his face drop.

"Um...lemonade?" Amy offers the tray.

* * *

"Where is it?" Mikey looks under the table, Raph relaxing on the couch.

"Mikey, what are ya doing? I'm trying to watch TV!"

"My Tony Raptor autographed skateboard! I can't find it!" He panics.

"What is it with you and that skateboard?" Raph asks and Mikey crosses his arms.

"It's not just any skateboard, that is the skateboard Tony Raptor was using when he won the rocket goal extreme games! I was watching from the halfpipe, cheering for Tony, when he hands me his board and says 'Dude, I want you to have this.' He signed the bottom of that board from Tony Raptor! That's what's with me and that skateboard anyway!" He places his hands on Raph's shoulders.

"I think I saw Donatello taking it to the workshop just as Leo and Amy left. I think he took her out on a date."

"Noooo!" Mikey shouts, throwing up his fists, and it echoes. He speeds over to Donnie and girly screams when he sees that his brother has made adjustments to his skateboard.

"Really sweet, huh? I call it the Urban assault skateboard. I'll just fire it up with this remote," Donnie presses the button. "And we'll see what this bad boy can do." Unfortunately, it does nothing but explode. Mikey looks in horror. "It's not supposed to do that."

Mikey catches a piece of whatever's left of his skateboard, shrieking. Donnie looks at it. "Hey...does that say Tony Raptor?" Mikey growls and screams at Donnie before chasing him.

* * *

"Fifi!" Mikey calls out as he appears in the training area. "Here, Fifi!" He appears in the living room where Raph is reading a newspaper. "Where could she be?"

"What'd you lose this time, knucklehead?" Raph wonders.

"It's Fifi!" Mikey scratches his head.

"Fifi? What's a Fifi?" Raph asks in confusion.

"She followed me from the sewer. She looked so lost and scared. I decided to keep her for a pet!" Mikey explains.

Raph shakes his head. "Mikey, you can't have a pet named Fifi." He stands up. "You're a serious butt-kicking ninja!" He punches his fists. "Fifi? You'll be laughed out of the turtles!"

"But Amy came up with the name," Mikey tells him.

"That explains a lot," Raph deadpans. "When we decided to have a girl on the team, I didn't think we'd have to deal with girly stuff like that."

"Fifi!" Mikey yells.

"Oh, what am I wasting my breath for?" Raph starts to leave, but something rumbles from the door next to him. He opens it and gasps. Raph quivers as a large purple mutant is in front of him. A tentacle grabs him, pulling him inside. He is then beaten up and he reappears on the floor in front of Mikey. "Ugh...I, uh...I found Fifi."

"Can I keep her, Raph?" Mikey asks and Raph starts to be pulled in. He scratches against the floor.

"Nice Fifi! Good Fifi!"

"Aw, I think she likes you, Raph," Mikey comments as Raph calls out for help.

* * *

Raph looks at his bike as Donnie stands nearby. The bike is moving on a conveyor belt. "So you want it to go...?"

"Faster!"

"Alright," Donnie shrugs. "I'll see what I can do." He puts on his mask and works on the bike. Raph rides it as the speed goes up.

"Faster!"

"Okay..." Donnie looks hesitant, but does as his brother asks. Raph looks at the speed.

"Faster!" Donnie blinks, giving a blank look, but lowers his mask. He does the process even faster and Raph revs the bike.

"It's gotta go faster! Hey, what's this button?"

"It makes it go faster," Donnie deadpans and Raph grins, pressing it. The bike speeds off and there's a crash. The tire rolls away and Donnie peeks through the hole. "But you might wanna go outside before you try it!"

Raph sees that he's in the bathroom...and that Amy is peeing. She screams, covering herself. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

* * *

Donnie walks up to a large vehicle, where Mikey seems to be putting some fuel in it. "Uhh, Mikey. What are you doing?"

"Going up the second sludge tank on the Sewer Spewer. Me and Raph wanna take it out from some target practice!" Donnie cringes in disgust.

"That's great. Uh, there's just one problem. The Sewer Spewer doesn't _have_ a second tank."

Mikey looks in confusion. "That's the cockpit ventilation shaft," Donnie points. Mikey blinks, looking behind at the shaft. Muffling can be heard.

"No wonder Raph got so quiet." There's a growl and Raph bursts out of the sludge. He shakes his head to get the goo off and he spits some out. "Uhh, you okay, bro?"

Raph turns to him. "Oh, I'm dandy, cuz now I know who to practice my targeting on!"

Mikey girly screams, speeding off. Raph chases him in the Sewer Spewer, shooting goo at him.

* * *

The Turtle Copter lands and Mikey stands up, pumping his fists. "I wanna drive next! Me, me, me!"

Raph, Leo, and Amy stand on both sides. Leo puts his arm around Amy's shoulder. "I thought you'd wanna get home to watch Saturday morning cartoons," Raph shrugs and Mikey girly screams.

"It's Saturday already? Hang on tight, this is an emergency!" He starts flying, Raph dangling by his belt.

"Mikey!"

Amy opens her wings and grabs Leo, flying after them.

"MIKEY! NO!" Raph shouts as Mikey crashes into buildings. Donnie screams in fear.

"Where are we going? Is someone in trouble?"

"No time to explain!" Raph hits a window and the two turtles scream. The Turtle Copter lands roughly. "We're here! Follow me!" He starts running and he turns the corner to appear at a shop.

"What's the big freakin' emergency?!" Raph demands.

"Only the most important event in the known universe. Free comics day!" They stare at him, Raph blinking.

"Free comics day. Lady and gentlemen?" He punches his fists as the three walk over to him.

"Our pleasure." Leo, Amy, and Donnie hold him as Raph slams his head.

"Ow. Ow. If loving comics is wrong, ow, I don't wanna be right! Ow, ow."

* * *

"Still got your head buried in that funny book?" Raph walks past Mikey reading a comic book. "Mikey, comic books are for losers. I wish you'd give 'em up!"

"You a betting man, Raphie?" Mikey smirks, flipping a coin.

"What's on your oh so small mind?"

"Heads, I give up comics. Tails, you...well, I'll think of something. Not chicken, are you?" Mikey makes chicken noises and Raph catches the coin, Mikey shouting in surprise.

"Oh, we'll bet. Heads," he flips the coin and catches it, slamming it down. Too bad for him that he lost. "No, no! I can't believe I lost!"

"Know what else you're not gonna believe? What you gotta do for me?" Mikey smirks, whispering in his head. Raph raises an eyebrow.

"We are the scourge of the criminal underworld!" Mikey declares out on the city that night.

"Put a sock in it!"

Mikey jumps down. "We are the Turtle Titan and his teen sidekicks, Tortoise Boy and Blossom!" He moves the door to reveal Raph and Amy in their respective costumes.

"I got your sidekick right here!" Raph threatens, kicking him.

"I guess it's not a good time to tell you that was a two-sided coin!" He shouts as he's being beat up.

"Why you-"

Mikey screams and Amy cracks her knuckles, joining in.

* * *

"Very good, my children. The art of weapons is an invaluable technique for fending off attacks of all types," Splinter paces in front of the five as they spin their weapons. Stand and spin." He turns to Mikey, who is just spinning his nunchucks.

"Excellent, Michelangelo. I've never seen you so focused, so calm, so..." He looks closer and sees that Mikey's eyes seem to be hypnotized. "Hypnotized?" He turns to the others, who have stopped.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Raph asks and Leo smiles widely.

They relax in the living room as Leo rings a bell. Donnie sips his drink. "Gee guys, it's been over three hours. He must be getting tired," Donnie points out.

"Why don't we ask him? Hey Mikey, you tired?" Raph asks and Leo whispers in Mikey's ear.

"I am NOT tired," he answers.

"Great! Then I could use some pretzels," Donnie places his hands behind his back.

"And some more pigs in blankets," Splinter calls out.

"Okay..." He passes Amy, who's wearing sunglasses while lying in a lawn chair. She's holding a mirror in front of her. She pushes up her sunglasses.

"And make me some lemonade." She smirks.

"I knew I loved you for a good reason," Leo kisses her cheek.

* * *

Raph watches over Donnie as he's doing something. Donnie lifts his mask. "Okay, Raph, hand me the whereszt."

Raph scratches his head in confusion. "Where is it?"

"Yup, the wherezt."

"That's...what I said, where is it?" Raph asks.

"Raph, please. Wherezt at?" Donnie holds out his hand.

"I'm asking you, Donnie. WHERE IS IT."

"The wherezt is a tool, Raph. Next to the thingamajig," Donnie suggests.

"Oh, of course. How dumb of me," Raph facepalms. "Next to the thingamabob," he hands a tool to Donnie.

"No, not the thingamabob. The thingamajig. The thingamabob is for adding watts to the doohickey," Donnie lowers his mask.

"What?" Raph asks.

"Watts."

"What?!"

"That's right, watts," Donnie confirms.

"Say what?!" Raph demands, clenching his fists.

"Exactly," Donnie holds up a finger.

Raph growls, holding his face. "Donnie, if you don't start making sense here, I'm gonna smash all your whatamacallits with this whosiwhat'sits!" He holds a gooey thing in his hand, waving it threateningly.

Donnie laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Raph, that's not a whosiwhatsit. That's the new industrial strength plunger I invented to unclog the Ancient One's toliet." Raph covers his mouth in disgust, jumping up and down.

"Nasty!"

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Amy are sitting at a picnic table near Mikey, who's making...something. He taste tests it. It...didn't look pretty to eat. Raph gags as he looks at it. Donnie walks past them with an empty bowl.

"Another helping of your super chili surprise, Mikey," he asks.

"Another helping?" Raph asks in disbelief.

"Donnie, what is that, your tenth?" Leo questions, his eyes wide.

"Wait, quick...are we sure that's really Donnie?" Amy calls out.

"So what? Maybe Don just has a more mature palette than you guys. Maybe he just has a taste for the finer things," Mikey gives his brother another helping.

"Or maybe this is the only stuff with an unzip to power my latest technical marvel, since we ran out of jet fuel," Donnie explains, Mikey scratching his head in confusion.

They decide to see what's he talking about and Donnie has created a new vehicle. He gives a thumbs up and turns the key...only for an explosion to happen. "I guess the fuel injector rejected the chili."

"Rejected?!" Raph pops his head out from the pile of chili. "Try ejected! Ugggh."

"You know what this means!" Mikey pops out. "Leftovers!"

Amy turns green before turning around and throwing up. "Oh my god, it was in my mouth. So gross..."

* * *

In the Paleozoic age, there's a camp. Mikey is sitting on a chair, listening to music and watching TV. He has on prehistoric gear. Donnie walks up to him, crossing his arms in his own gear.

"Mikey, you're eating up our batteries, grooving to your tunes. We have to conserve power while we're stuck in the Paleozoic age, remember?"

"Relax, this baby's got plenty of juice." The power goes out and Mikey cringes. Donnie gives an angry look. "Now, before you get off on a whole 'I told you so' rant, tell me one thing." He places his hands on Donnie's shoulders. "What are we gonna do for power now?!"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas," Donnie pats him on the head, smirking.

Later, Donnie is doing the same thing Mikey was doing. Amy and Raph walk up to him. Amy's wearing a pink cloth with black spots on it, her bone holding up her hair as a substitute. "Hey, I thought we had to save power while we're stuck in the Land Before Time," Raph points out.

"That won't be an issue anymore," Donnie rubs his plastron with his fist. "I rigged a new generator."

"Yeah? What does it run on?" Amy asks.

Donnie jerks a thumb behind him. "Turtle power." Mikey is running away from a dinosaur while inside a cage.

"Stop this crazy thing! Raph! Siiis!"

* * *

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

Raph and Amy walk up to an arguing Leo and Donnie. "Ever since we got stuck in the Paleozoic Age, you two have been bickering like little old ladies." Amy snickers, covering her mouth.

"Leo here actually thinks he's a better Dino trainer than me!" Donnie brags.

"Uh, yeah, that's because I am," Leo argues.

"Guys, hold up. Why don't you let us be the judges of who's the better trainer?" Raph suggests.

"Uhh, I'm not getting involved. I don't wanna have to choose," Amy interrupts.

"That's because you think it's me, don't you?" Leo smirks.

"No way, she thinks it's me!" Donnie yells.

"I'm her boyfriend, I have an advantage!" Leo tells him.

"SHUT UP!" Amy screams and they fall silent. "Leo goes first!"

"Wow me," Raph crosses his arms. Leo blows a raspberry at Donnie and he returns it.

"Will you stop?" Amy gives a blank look and Leo leads her in front of his dinosaur.

"Okay boy, ready? Show Mommy what you can do. Sit!" The dino raises a leg...sitting on top of Raph.

"Get off!" He muffles and the dino does so. Raph withers in pain.

"Let me show you a real trick, Raphie." Donnie holds up a finger and Raph stands up, stars flying around his head. "Now, speak boy. Speak." The dino rises up, knocking Raph into the air with its tail. He hits Raph like a Ping Pong ball before moving away, Raph landing on the ground. His limbs look out of place. "Well, Raph? Who's the better trainer?" Donnie crosses his arms.

Raph stands up. "Whichever one of yous can make these lard butts fetch...the first aid kit." Raph falls to the ground and Amy looks down at him.

"I think it's a tie."

* * *

Leo swings his swords, landing on the ground from a trampoline. Mikey jumps up using the trampoline, spinning his nunchucks as he lands. Donnie and Amy walk up to them, looking up. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Aerial assault training," Mikey answers. "We're seeing who's got the ninja skills to nail that pipe way up there!" Mikey points up as Leo jumps up, almost reaching the pipe. He lands in front of Amy, pecking her lips.

"Wanna give it a go?"

"Umm, no thanks," Donnie answers.

"No, not really," Amy shakes her head as Raph tries to kick the pipe. He lands in front of them.

"Oh, let me guess. It's not intellectually stimulating enough for ya," he teases.

"That's not it," Donnie tells him.

"Too childish then? Beneath you?"

"No!" Amy exclaims.

"I get it, you gotta go fix a computer or sew something girly or something like that?"

"No, Raph," Donnie answers.

"Well then, what is it?!"

"That pipe is the city's main raw sewage conduit," Donnie reveals. Raph turns around, his mouth wide open. Leo slices the pipe and the sewage comes pouring down.

"Yikes!"

Everyone is covered except for Amy and Donnie. "Ew, he slimed me!" Mikey exclaims.

"Ew, ew, ew." Leo comments.

Raph groans, "Now that's a good reason."

"Ames...help me clean myself up," Leo holds out a hand.

"Gross, no! You're on your own," Amy looks away.

* * *

"Cool, right Leo?" Donnie asks as he and Leo are in mecha suits. Amy walks between them and Leo smiles down at her, sighing happily as hearts form in his eyes. "These mechas are super strong. With customized weapons, missiles, paint trail for any environment, optional-"

"Uh, Don?" Leo calls out as his is malfunctioning. "I think mine ran out of gas."

"Mine stopped too. This can't be right, the power cells have a half-life of-" Suddenly, Donnie moves forward.

"Don, what are you doing?!" Leo exclaims. "Ames, move out of the way!"

She does so. "I can't stop it!" Donnie hits Leo.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"What the shell?!" Leo demands. "Donnie!" The robots start fighting each other. "I mean it, cut it out!"

Amy looks in shock. The three of them don't realize that Raph and Mikey are controlling them. But they think they're playing a video game. Leo falls down, splashing Amy with raw sewage.

"Ugggh," She shudders in disgust.

"Oh my God, Ames, I'm so sorry!" Leo says.

"YES! I am the video game king!" Mikey cheers.

"Ah, lucky shot, Mikey. Pretty sweet game Don cooked up here, though." There's a crash and they look to see the three, glaring at them.

"I see you found the mix remote controller. Leo, Lia, and I would like to have a word with you about that," they prepare the weapons and Leo places Amy on the robot's shoulder. Her eyes glow blue, her hands getting chilly. Raph and Mikey blink at each other before speeding away.

"No matter what happens, Raph, I still won!" Mikey shouts as they chase after the two.

* * *

Leo is training, Mikey and Amy watching him. Amy smiles at him. "Enough with the practicing. I'm starving! We've done this exercise so much, I could do it blindfolded!" Mikey complains.

"Funny you should say that," Leo moves his mask so that he's blindfolded. Mikey groans at this. "You know, deprived of sight," Leo hits a piece. "You can learn a lot about yourself."

"Deprived of sight," Mikey gets an idea, walking away. Amy raises an eyebrow at him.

"At first, you may feel totally vulnerable, at the mercy of those who would take advantage of you." Mikey comes back with ingredients for a sandwich.

"Take advantage, gotcha." He throws up the beard and Leo slices it in half.

"Mikey, you are so selfish," Amy shakes her head.

"But, it's a real test of your inner focus, for precision." Mikey drops some lettuce and Leo slices it into pieces. Mikey catches it from falling on the floor.

"Precision, check."

"You have to let go of your preconceptions and prepare yourself." Mikey holds up a salami and Leo slices it into pieces. Mikey sticks his tongue out in delight. "For the inspection." Mikey catches a piece in his mouth.

"You gotta stay on your toes."

"It's like the great stage of polyzoan. There's only one thing more thrilling than the rush of air made by a swinging blade."

Mikey is about to eat his salami sandwich.

"What's that, Leo?" Amy asks curiously.

Leo kicks Mikey away and he catches the sandwich with his sword. "A good salami sandwich." He pulls it out and places it between him and Amy's mouths. They both eat it and when it's gone, Amy swoons, raising a leg.

"Aww," Mikey comments at the sight. "...Eww, get a room."

* * *

Raph punches as he trains. "Hey Raph." He stops in confusion. "Get over here. Check it out," he walks over to Mikey.

"Check what out?"

"This." Mikey jumps up and kicks a wood plank in half.

"Not bad, but I can beat that," Raph punches two planks.

"Okay, okay. Respect. But how about this?!" Mikey punches, slices, punches, and breaks some planks with his chin.

"Now that was good. Great idea setting this up, Mikey," Raph comments.

"Huh? I didn't set anything up," Mikey tells him in confusion.

"Sure, it took six months to build, but when you adopt a pet cockatoo, you have to give it a good home," Donnie walks in their direction with Splinter and Amy before seeing the damage to the birdhouse.

Mikey shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh oh," Raph murmurs.

Donnie punches his fist as he glares at them. He beats them up. "We're gonna need some more birdhouses," Mikey murmurs.

"Definitely," Raph says.

* * *

Raph tapes up a box, throwing the empty roll away next to a pile of other rolls. Donnie walks over to him, scratching his head. "Hey Raph. What are you doing?"

"Packing. Mikey's taking a little vacation."

"Really? Where's he going?" Donnie ducks from a stray roll of tape and Amy walks over. Raph throws the box, sweeping his hands.

"As far away as possible."

"Well, how long is he gonna be gone?" Donnie wonders.

"Yeah, what if we need him for a mission?" Amy asks.

Raph nails the box. "Hopefully a long time. Ha ha."

"Wow, doesn't sound like you're gonna miss him much. So why are you helping him pack?"

"Cuz the lamebrain kicks like a mule," Raph tells him.

"For the last time, I'm sorry I replaced your mouthwash with Amy's shampoo conditioner!" The box shakes as Mikey's voice is heard. "Can't you take a joke?"

"And now, for the airholes." Raph spins his sai, walking forward. Mikey quivers, girly screaming. His legs pop out from the box and he runs away. Raph chases after him and Amy shakes her head.

"That's it, I'm hiding my shampoo somewhere else."

* * *

The sewers are filled with booby traps. Raph sleeps in his bed. Leo cuddles Amy close to him like a teddy bear as he snores. Donnie hides his face into his pillow before an alarm goes off, startling him. "The perimeter alarm! It's the South tunnel."

"Looks like we caught ourselves a monster," Raph peeks his head in, since they were trying to capture a monster that's roaming around in the sewers.

"Gear up, bros and Ames!"

They put on their monster hunting gear, running out into the tunnels. "This way, the monster's right around this-"

They look in surprise. "Corner?" There's a burp. What they're looking at is a tied up Mikey.

"Michelangelo?" Leo asks in shock.

"Umm, uh, hi guys! I-" he burps, "Kept thinking about the leftover pizza sitting out here as bait and, uh, I got hungry." He laughs sheepishly, the others glancing at each other.

They groan, leaving. Leo waves him off. "Guys? Hey, guys."

"Let's go back to sleep, sweetie." Leo holds Amy, kissing her cheek repeatedly. Amy giggles as they turn the corner.

"Aw, geez," Mikey murmurs, realizing they're gonna leave him there.

* * *

Amy, Raph, Donnie, and Leo look exhausted, panting as they catch their breaths outside the Battle Shell. Leo takes a breath and Donnie sighs in relief, sweating a little. Raph wipes away sweat and Leo brushes sweat off Amy using a towel. She smiles gratefully. Mikey jumps down from a rooftop, spinning his nunchucks.

"What's up, guys? Why are you all just laying around? I thought we all split up cuz we had a monster to catch."

"Yes, Mikey, and-"

"And we should get to it! This thing's supposed to be totally vicious!" Mikey interrupts.

"No joke, Mikey, that's why-"

"That's why we gotta go find it. I mean, he's torn up half the city!"

"We KNOW Mikey. The thing is-"

"The thing is, this is the most crazy, savage, beasty we've ever gone up against. Now, come on, and let's go catch this thing!"

"Mikey, wait-"

"What do you mean, wait, sis? Let's go!" He goes inside the Battle Shell, closing the door.

"We already DID catch it!" Leo tells him, pointing behind. There's a growl and Mikey's eyes widen. He turns to see the beast right next to him. "WHOA!" The monster attacks him and Amy's mouth opens in shock. Leo picks her up and moves away for her own safety. "Nice doggie! Oh, yikes!" Mikey lands outside and the beast runs away through the open back doors. They walk up to him, annoyed.

"What are you laying around for? We've got a monster to catch," Donnie repeats, placing his hands on his hips.

"Again," Raph deadpans and Mikey drops his head.

* * *

 _If turtles weren't meant to fly, Donnie wouldn't have invented these kick butt ninja flying rigs!_ Mikey flies in the sky using the upgraded tech pack. _"They're way cool maneuverable!"_

He flies into the sewers. _"And lightning fast!"_ Mikey appears in the lair and into the kitchen. The other four are sitting in front of a large sandwich, equal pieces for each of them. Mikey swoops in and takes their sandwich.

"Hey!" Raph shouts.

"MIKEY!" The four shout and he laughs as he flies away.

 _"I may never take 'em_ _off!"_ Mikey starts eating the sandwich. He turns around. "Ah, shell."

The others fly after him in their own tech packs, except for Amy. She didn't need one since she has wings. "You ain't the only one with wings, Mikey," Raph tells him. Mikey girly screams.

* * *

"We're in the sewers to bring you the constant variety of ninja sports. The reel of victory! The agony of defeat!" Mikey kicks a pillar. "Ow, ow ow ow ow! The amphibious drama of competition, this is...TMNT Wild World of Sports! We're coming to you live for the ultimate ninja turtle showdown." Leo and Raph are racing on their Shell Sleds.

"The battle for the title of Top Terrapin! Over to you, Amy and Don."

"Thanks, Mike," Donnie is speaking into a microphone, Amy standing next to him. "Today's Shell Sled event, already in progress, features bitter rivals Leonardo and Raphael in a contest of speed and skill." They cover their ears to block the noise as the two turtles speed past them.

"Note the sleek, stylish design of the Shell Sleds, engineered by our own Donatello, for maximum speed and maneuverability," Leo spins around on his Sled, taking the lead.

"And as they head into the homestretch, it's Leo by a nose." Raph gets closer.

"Raph inches ahead! They're neck and neck!" Amy announces. "Oh, it looks like it's gonna be a photo finish!" Mikey stands by the finish line with the camera, taking the picture as they both cross the finish line.

Leo takes off his helmet and Amy walks to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Mwah."

"He he..." He rubs his cheek and snaps out of it, turning to Mikey. "So, come on, Mikey, tell us."

"Who won already?" Raph calls out. Mikey turns the camera over, laughing nervously.

"Looks like I forgot to put film in the camera."

Raph growls as the two walk over to him. Mikey starts running and they chase after him. "Oh, wait, guys, lemme get a head start!"

"That's all we have time for today, folks. Be sure to join us next time for highlights from the ever-popular 'pummel Mikey' event." Donnie smiles at the camera while Amy winks. Leo suddenly comes and dips Amy, kissing her. He pulls away and she blushes before he goes back to Mikey.


	157. AN

**Angel: I feel like people are gonna** **keep asking if I don't say this, so I'm gonna** **say it now. I will consider doing a Sonic X story, but NOT AT THE MOMENT. I still have other** **stories to do that I have planned, I can't juggle college and writing for a story I was never planning on in the first place...plus, right now I'm working on other stories, so I can't do the Sonic story right now. If you don't like the way I have my stories planned, then fine, whatever. But please hear me out when I say...don't pressure me into writing a story for you. I don't wanna** **throw off my own writing plan for the Sonic story, I'm only 18, guys...*sighs* I don't like it when someone asks me 'what story are you gonna** **do next' or 'oh, can you do this story I have an idea for right now?' If you REALLY need to know what stories I'm gonna** **go in the future, just read my profile. So please, no more asking about the Sonic story, okay? I even got a message from Wattpad about this and I don't need it right now. Yes, I know that the Sonic story has 78 episodes, but I'm doing Tales of TMNT, Hey Arnold, AND IMT the Movie as we speak. You still wanna** **ask me when I'm watching two shows to write for? I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just stating the facts here. All I wanna** **say is that doing the Sonic story will take patience. Can you guys please do that for me? Can you wait? I may type fast, but both shows have over 100 episodes. Let me get through those first so I can have the time to type for my other stories or whatever someone suggests. Next semester, I only have classes on two days, so I should be able to work on stories in the spring. I know you're excited about other stories, but I'm not a miracle worker. I'm just one person. One, not two...I have a twin, but still...she has her own account and she's got her own problems...she's in Florida for college, anyway. But the point is, I don't want to be pressured into writing something Starfire suggested right away. So** **please? Spare me the trouble, I have a workload of chapters to do right now...**


End file.
